


To Hear Her Voice In The Silence

by ChatDuNoir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Communicating without words, Domestic Violence, Domestic Violence aftermath, F/F, Mary Margaret is a bit of villain in this one, New Beginnings, Old traumas, Running Away, Silent character, Stalking, slowburn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 714,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir
Summary: Twenty seven year old Emma Swan is running away.At least for three days. Having won a ticket to a train ride from Toronto to Vancouver, Emma wasts no time in packing her bag and skipping down as fast as possible. Having recently being dumped by her girlfriend Lily, Emma sees no reason to stay in Toronto. Vancouver seems like a great place to start over, and the farther away she gets from her dominating, controlling adoptive mother, Mary Margaret.The only thing Emma wants during this three day long train ride is to kick back, relax and think of absolutely nothing. Maybe even fall asleep for a while.Which she does. Until a tap on the shoulder wakes her up.Sometimes you meet interesting people where you least expect it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: dear readers! It’s been so long since I last wrote something new, so I figured I’d try it. I’m still not completely sure about this story, though. It’s my first attempt at writing an AU story for SwanQueen, and so I have no idea how you guys will react to it, but this plot bunny about Emma and Regina meeting on a train hopped around in my mind and refused to stay silent, so here is my first weak attempt. This is not a classic “meeting on a train fic”, there will be some twists and turns along the way. I don’t know whether there’s still people out there who are interested in witnessing Emma and Regina fall in love for the millionth time, but alas here we are. I hope you’ll be gentle with me since this IS my first attempt 😊 )

Emma Swan was about to head out on the journey of a lifetime. At least that was how it felt like. The excitement was bubbling in her stomach as she held on more tightly to her bag. For three days, she was gonna kick back, relax and enjoy the stunning view from a train window. She still couldn’t quite believe it that she had actually won this trip simply by participating in a competition in the paper. It was almost too good to be true. 

And yet here she was. About to get on this train. Three days of journey. 2,775 miles Three days with no Wi-fi, no work, no worries. The trip started right here in Toronto and ended in Vancouver. Emma had no idea what was gonna happen when she made it to Vancouver, but that wasn’t so surprising. Emma rarely had any idea what was gonna happen. There had been a point where she thought she would have her shit together by now, but here she was, twenty seven years old and without a clue what she was doing. Maybe she should be concerned about it, but she was so used to it by now. She had learned herself to be breezy about it. Take things in strides. 

And now she was ready to hop aboard and let herself be transported. Boy, she was looking forward to it. Having recently been fired from her job, this trip couldn’t have come at a more appropriate time. 

Maybe she would settle down in Vancouver. Maybe she would try and get a job and make a life for herself there. It could only be better than the one she’d had here. Her apartment had been crappy, and so had her job. Yeah, she was more than ready for this. And the more distance there was between herself and Lily, her ex-girlfriend, the happier Emma would be. What she needed right now was new horizons. A new perspective. A fresh start somewhere else. If that was even a thing. Right now, Emma chose to believe that it was. 

She patiently waited in line behind the other passengers and adjusted her backpack just a little. She prided herself in travelling light. She didn’t need anything else than what was in her backpack. A bit of clothing, a couple of pictures and her laptop and phone. That was it. Maybe it wasn’t a lot of possessions for a twenty seven year old, but to Emma, it was exactly enough. 

The blonde shoved her hands into the pockets of her red leather jacket as she waited to board the train. It was cold today. Emma couldn’t wait to get indoors. She had sort of dreaded the three days without any Wi-Fi, but she had decided to just suck it up. If there weren’t any Wi-Fi, there wouldn’t be any excuses not to write. And write was exactly what Emma planned on doing during this trip. 

Finally, it was her turn to step onto the train, and the uniform clad assistant who helped people “aboard” smiled at her and said: “have a nice trip, miss.”

“Thanks,” Emma smiled. She was sure that this was gonna be a good trip. She could feel it. Three days where she would watch Canada’s beautiful nature drift by her window. Hopefully, the change of scenery would inspire her to write. For once, Emma felt sort of excited about the future. For some reason, she firmly believed that everything she wanted and dreamed of was in Vancouver. And if it wasn’t, well... Then maybe it was time to take off on a trip that was longer than three days. The world was her oyster. Maybe she would go to Florida. Tallahassee. She had always wanted to go there. Or Malibu. Spend the rest of her life soaking up the sun on some beach. Or maybe she would do something entirely different and head off to Paris and blend in with the many struggling artists there. She could imagine herself sitting with her laptop on one of those pavement cafés. She could do that, couldn’t she? Who knew what the future would bring? Maybe imagining herself on a pavement café in Paris wasn’t as crazy as it sounded. 

As Emma pushed past the many people to find her seat, she could feel her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, and she was willing to bet all her money it was Mary Margaret calling her. Emma had no plans of calling her back. She and her foster mother weren’t seeing eye to eye, and they haven’t for a while. Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan had been extremely controlling to live with. She had adopted Emma when Emma was six years old, and at first Emma had adored her “new mummy”, but her warm feelings had quickly soured. Mary Margaret had turned out to be an incredibly strict mother. And the situation had only worsened when Emma became a teenager. Mary Margaret had gone from “caring and over protecting” to downright controlling. She kept tabs on Emma all the time. Called her constantly and sometimes even “dropped by” during their lunch breaks in school just to “see if everything was okay”. It had driven Emma mad, and Mary Margaret’s husband David had simply shrugged and brushed it off when Emma tried to voice her dissatisfaction with the situation. The last straw had been when Emma finally had plucked up the courage and come out when she was seventeen years old. Mary Margaret had gone completely crazy. She had screeched like a mad banshee and refused to hear about it. No way her daughter was gay. That was not how she had raised Emma! David had once again backed up his wife and even asked Emma what they “had done wrong”.

That statement had been so ridiculous, Emma had actually ended up laughing in pure disbelief. And Mary Margaret? Well, she had slapped Emma. And then she had profusely apologized afterwards, but the damage had already been done. Emma had left her adoptive parents’ house that same night, and she had refused to come home. Obviously, Mary Margaret had started a search for her, but Emma had hid well, and when she turned eighteen three days later, there wasn’t much the police could do, really. 

Emma had gotten a job, a place to live and for the first time in a long time she had felt her shoulders uncurled. Obviously, Mary Margaret hadn’t given up that easily. Every day, for an entire year, she had come to Emma’s apartment, trying to coax her into moving back home. Sometimes she had cried, and at other times she had yelled through the closed the door. And Emma had ignored her. She knew that both the tears and the yelling was an attempt to manipulate her, and if there was something Emma was done with, it was being manipulated. 

After a year, Mary Margaret had given up, but the letters had kept coming for two more years. Then she had ceased that activity too. Or that was at least what Emma thought. Until she had received another letter three days ago, send to her new address in Toronto. Emma had no idea how Mary Margaret had found her address, but either way in the letter, Mary Margaret had told Emma that she and David had adopted a little boy called Neal, and did Emma really want her little brother to grow up without knowing his “big sister”? 

That letter had made Emma feel sick. Another attempt at manipulation. God, Mary Margaret knew exactly how to play her and push her buttons! Her mental state had been bombed straight back to when she was seventeen and had just fled her home. She had almost called her old therapist, Archie, but then she had found out that she had won this train trip. Emma hadn’t hesitated to pack her bags and get the hell away. 

Emma sighed as the phone continued to vibrate in her pocket. Like hell she was gonna call Mary Margaret back. She hadn’t told her adoptive mother about this trip either, the more distance between herself and Mary Margaret, the happier Emma would be. 

“Excuse me,” she said as she weaseled past a couple who were blocking the hallway as they stood and gawped at their tickets. They clearly couldn’t find their seats. 

Emma took mercy on them and pointed them to another uniformed train worker. He could probably help them. The couple smiled gratefully at her, and the woman said thank you with a very thick accent. 

Emma returned their smile and then slipped past them so she could find her own seat. 

It took a while, but finally Emma found her seat. She more or less tumbled over to the window seat and stuffed her backpack away under the seat before plopping down in the plushy seat. Man, people were pushing! Everyone were so impatient to getting seated. And she had almost stumbled over some kid on the way. Or, more specifically, over the suitcase the kid had dragged out directly in front of her. Obviously, the kids’ mother had immediately apologized, but it didn’t really change the fact that Emma had almost fallen face first. That would have been a real laugh for everyone watching.

Emma pushed her blonde hair away from her face and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes. She was willing to give it ten minutes, and if there still was as much noise, she would find her soundproof headphones. People were so goddamn loud. Emma just wanted some quiet. Oh well, at least there would be quiet later tonight when she moved to the sleeping area on the train. At least Emma hoped so. Oh god, what if she ended up sleeping next to some kid who screamed all night? That would be a freaking disaster. Emma imagined how she would lie sleepless three nights in a row.

Maybe she should have thought it through before embarking on this trip. Emma scoffed a little. This was so typical for her. She never thought about things before doing them. Maybe she would finally start to grow up when she reached Vancouver and Mary Margaret’s ensnaring bonds. Maybe she could finally get her shit together once and for all. She would find somewhere remote to settle down. A small town where she could finally get the quiet, she so desired. 

Quiet was clearly something she wouldn’t get today. 

Were all the kids present on this train ride dosed up with sugar or something? God, the noise was getting unbearable! Emma lost patience with her surroundings and ducked to find her bag. She thrusted one hand inside the bag and found her headphones. A groan of sheer relief escaped her as she slipped the headphones over her ears. Ahh. Much better. She could still faintly hear the children screaming and the adults talking, but the sounds were so muffled that it wasn’t a bother to her anymore. Finally peace and quiet. 

Emma leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Now she could allow herself to relax. In a moment the train would start moving, and she would be on her way away from Lily and Mary Margaret and whoever else was running away from. She had absolutely zero plans for the future, but that suited Emma fine. She would make it up as she went. This was gonna be good. A fresh start and all that. 

Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket once more, and her gut instinct told her that it was Mary Margaret again. Emma didn’t bother to check her phone. She already knew that there would be a half-screechy message left on her voicemail. Yep, I think it’s time to change my number. Again, Emma thought to herself and made a mental note. She had done that regularly throughout the years when Mary Margaret’s insistence was pissing her off. This would be the thirteenth time she was gonna change her number. How Mary Margaret managed to sniff up her numbers was still an absolute mystery to Emma. Sometimes she suspected Mary Margaret for having hired a private detective to follow her around everywhere and report back to Mary Margaret. Emma certainly wouldn’t put it past her. The thing with Mary Margaret was strange. Everything about her radiated “sweet”. From her cutesy double name to her adorable cardigan-and-dress outfits. She looked like Snow White with her black hair that was cropped short, her dimpled cheeks and her soft, green eyes. Emma was certain that was what made Mary Margaret so creepy. Her cutesy appearance paired with the knowledge of her controlling, neurotic nature. To a stranger, Mary Margaret looked plain adorable, but Emma knew that there was nothing sweet about her adoptive mother. Mary Margaret was a fine example on how looks indeed could be deceiving. There really was no telling what lurked beneath the surface.

Emma stretched her legs and sighed contentedly. No more Mary Margaret, no more controlling, and pretty sure no more phone calls either. She felt... Well, she felt free. However ridiculous it sounded. 

Emma could hear passing by her seat, but she didn’t bother to open her eyes. She was far too comfortable like this. She didn’t react when her phone buzzed in her pocket. This time it was clearly a text. It could be a text telling her that there was a new message on her voicemail, but it could also be her friend Ella texting her and wishing her a good trip like she had said she would. Emma didn’t bother checking that message either. She was too comfortable and too tired. She had been up early this morning to take a shift at the diner where she was working. She knew that Ingrid was expecting her to come back in three days, but Emma wasn’t so sure she would do that. It was very possible that she would stay in Vancouver. The blonde chuckled out loud as she imagined the look on Ingrid’s face when she found out that Emma had in fact skipped town. Oh, that would serve Ingrid well! She wasn’t a very nice boss. 

Emma faintly heard the sound of children cheering, and then she felt the floor shake slightly. She smiled. The train was moving. Now she was actually on her way. This was gonna be awesome. Maybe she should find her laptop and begin to write already. For a moment, she foolishly considered to maybe send a few emails, but then she remembered that there wasn’t any Wi-Fi on this trip. No online interacting for three days. Emma both feared it and looked forward to it. She feared it because she, like so many others had a very active online life, and not being able to check her Tinder profile for three days was absolute madness. And she was looking forward to it because it had been a while since she last had had the opportunity to relax completely. Without Wi-Fi. It would just be her and her thoughts. 

Scary, but also liberating in a way. Maybe she would even have a clear mind by the time this train ride was over. Emma hoped so.

Her mind had been a rather chaotic place ever since Lily had walked out on her. Emma was still reeling from the shock. She hadn’t seen it coming. At all. She thought that she and Lily were happy. Maybe even heading towards marriage, but Lily had quickly busted that idea when she ruthlessly announced to Emma that she had met someone else. Some chick named Elsa. Emma had damn nearly laughed. Elsa. What kind of name was that?  
Apparently, it was the name of someone who found it appropriate to steal Emma’s girlfriend and then brainwash her completely. Lily had blabbered on about how she and Emma “hadn’t been happy for a while”. It was bullshit. Emma had been happy. She had been ecstatic. She had told Lily that, and Lily had cringed and then mumbled something about Emma being too “clingy”. Emma had categorically rejected that, but now she could sort of see what Lily meant. Yes, it was possible that Emma had been leaning a little too heavily on Lily in the past. Emma yearned for stability. And she had thought that Lily was that stability. But was it really so bad to yearn for stability? Wasn’t that what everybody searched after? Stability. Reassurance. Emma clenched her fist. It wasn’t fair of Lily to call her “clingy”. Not when she knew what Emma had been through. 

Emma shook her head. She didn’t want to think of Lily anymore. From now on, she would only think of herself. Lily wasn’t worth her thoughts or her tears. 

Sleepiness rushed over her like a wave. Emma yawned and considered whether it was appropriate or not to slip her boots off and curl up in the set. She knew that sleeping now probably was silly. After all, this trip was all about looking out of the window and see the breathtaking landscape. Emma chuckled. And here I am with my eyes closed. Oh well. She had three days of journey ahead of her. There would be plenty of time to admire the view tomorrow. The blonde yawned again. Man, she was really tired. Maybe she had overworked herself lately. She had definitely carried too many stacks of plates back and forward. She could feel it in her back every time she moved. If anything, she needed to see a masseuse. Emma chuckled. Maybe she could find one in Vancouver. Or wherever she ended up. 

The muffled noises from the other passengers were becoming fainter and fainter, and Emma’s thoughts less and less coherent. She was falling asleep. Maybe she was already drifting in and out of sleep. 

Her head lolled back, and she probably would have been completely out cold if it hadn’t been for that light tap on her shoulder. 

Emma groaned in annoyance and didn’t even bother to open her eyes as she removed her headphones. I swear to god, if that’s some kid who has decided that it’s fun to irritate me, I’m gonna...

She didn’t allow herself to finish that train of thoughts. Instead she opened her eyes. 

It wasn’t some kid. Definitely not. Emma’s mouth went a little dry.

It was a woman, and a rather beautiful one too. A brunette, olive skinned woman with plump lips painted a dark shade of red. Her hair was smooth and silky and brushing the top of her shoulders, and she had the darkest eyes Emma had ever seen. She was wearing a beige trench coat and had a red silk scarf tied loosely around her neck. Emma’s mind blue screened, and it took her a moment before she was able to ask: “Yeah?”

The beautiful brunette woman turned her phone screen towards Emma, and for a confused second, Emma thought that her phone had accidentally slipped out of her pocket, and that the brunette was giving it back to her. But coming out of her daze, Emma quickly realized that that wasn’t the case. The brunette was in fact showing her a message on her phone screen. Emma blinked, her contacts felt a bit wonky after she had had her eyes closed for so long, but after a moment, she was finally able to focus on the written words on the brunette’s phone screen. “Excuse me, but I think you’re in my seat,” the message said. 

“I don’t think I am,” Emma said. She didn’t feel like moving an inch. 

The brunette slipped her phone back into the pocket of her trench coat and then presented Emma with a ticket. Emma squinted once more as she looked at the ticket. ‘A1, window seat.’ Right. That was in fact the seat Emma had plopped down on a little earlier. Emma had to move. 

“Right,” the blonde muttered as she forced herself to stand up. Her seat was across the brunette’s. They both had window seats, Emma had simply chosen the wrong one. 

“Sorry,” Emma muttered as she grabbed her bag from underneath the seat and then moved both herself and the bag to the seat across A1. 

The brunette offered a gracious smile as she sat down in the seat where Emma had been seconds ago. 

Emma wasted no time in curling up in her seat. The right seat. A good thing I didn’t decide to take off my shoes. She watched as the elegant brunette woman stuffed her big suitcase away in the overhead bin and then sat down. She opened her purse and found a book which she immediately dived into. 

It was impossible for Emma not to stare at the woman. She was...well, a knockout. And clearly travelling alone. Emma’s gaze dropped to the book nestled between the woman’s hands, and the blonde couldn’t help but chuckle. Murder on the Orient Express. Beautiful and clearly with a sense of humor. 

The brunette looked up when Emma laughed, and she offered the blonde a little smile. A smile, Emma immediately returned. This was gonna be an interesting trip. 

To Be Continued...???


	2. Part Two

Emma woke with a start. She had clearly been under more pressure than what she had thought, because she’d just had a very crazy nightmare in which Lily, under the pretense of wanting to get back together, lured Emma straight into a trap. A trap, Mary Margaret had orchestrated. She had forced Emma back into her old nursery, and then she had slammed and locked the door behind Emma, claiming that she only wanted to do what was best for Emma. 

In the dream, Emma had pounded frantically on the door to get out. The walls had closed in around her, and that was what had woken her. The result was a pounding heart and panting gasps. 

Emma blinked a couple of times and tried to tell herself that she was safe. She was on her way away from Toronto and Mary Margaret. Her adoptive mother didn’t even know where she was. Everything was fine. 

She blinked once more; her contacts felt a bit wonky after having slept. She could go to the bathroom and take them out. She could replace them with her glasses. Sometimes it was more practical to wear glasses than contacts. As things slowly became less blurry, Emma noticed that the brunette sitting across her was looking at her. She was frowning in concern, and Emma was willing to bet her few money that she had made some sort of noise of distress in her sleep.

“Hi,” Emma said awkwardly and slightly embarrassed. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, and then she whipped out her phone from her purse. After a few seconds of tapping away, she turned the screen, so it was facing Emma. Emma leaned in slightly to see the message written on the screen. ‘Is everything okay?’

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit of a bad dream that’s all.”

The brunette nodded in an “oh” manner as she slipped the phone back into her purse. 

Emma leaned back in her seat again. She should probably look at the stunning view drifting past the window, but instead she found herself looking at the brunette. She had taken her trench coat off. She was wearing a pencil skirt, a neat, cream colored blouse. Emma could see the top of a camisole peak out underneath it. The brunette was still wearing the silk scarf around her neck, and yes, maybe Emma had recently been dumped and was mending a broken heart, but she wasn’t blind either. Jesus Christ, she’s gorgeous. Really, it would be stranger if Emma didn’t notice it. Then Emma realized that the brunette was glancing back at her, and Emma was quick to flash her a smile and then avert her eyes. She didn’t want to be caught staring. She turned her attention to the stunning view outside her window, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the brunette woman reach within her large purse once more and to Emma’s surprise, she whipped out a thermos and a cup. Emma almost chuckled. Talk about packing everything. 

The brunette popped the lid off the thermos and poured herself a cup of coffee. The smell immediately attacked Emma’s nostrils. Mmm, coffee. She hadn’t had any coffee this morning. She had been much too busy running around and throwing clothing into her backpack and then getting the hell out of the door before Mary Margaret found out that she was skipping town. 

Emma realized that she was staring the brunette’s cup of coffee down, and she quickly turned her attention back to the window. But she wasn’t fast enough. Soon she picked up on the sound it made as slim fingers lightly tapped the table between them. Emma looked up again. The brunette had leaned forward once more, and once certain she had Emma’s attention, she lightly pointed to her thermos and then back to Emma. 

Emma wanted to be sure that she understood the brunette’s intention correctly, so she said: “are you asking me if I want to have a cup of coffee?” 

The brunette nodded and then she found her phone in her purse once more. Tapped on the screen for a few seconds and then turned the screen towards Emma. The blonde quickly leaned forward and read the message: ‘yes, exactly. I’m sorry for pointing at you.’

Emma chuckled lightly. “That’s alright, and yeah, I’d kill for a cup of coffee right now.”

The brunette offered a little smile, and then she thrusted one hand inside her purse. She whipped out a second cup and poured Emma a solid cup of coffee. After having slid the cup of coffee towards Emma, she tapped a new message on her phone and then turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma chuckled a bit as she read the message. ‘Sorry I don’t have milk or sugar.’

“That’s fine,” Emma assured. “I prefer my coffee black anyway. Thank you.”

The brunette offered another smile. And a rather beautiful one too. The sight went straight to Emma’s belly, and she took a too large sip of her hot coffee and coughed slightly. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow but didn’t react in any other way as she leaned back in her seat with her coffee and book. She had already read a good chunk of it, Emma noted. 

Emma too leaned back in her seat and took a smaller sip of her coffee. She tried not to stare at the brunette. She didn’t want to come across as creepy, but truthfully, Emma was intrigued about the beautiful brunette sitting across her. And especially about the brunette’s way of communicating. Could she be deaf? Emma considered it. Yes, maybe. But didn’t I make some sort of noise in my sleep? Yeah. I’m pretty sure I did. And she heard that. That’s why she was looking at me when I opened my eyes. Emma reconsidered. She knew that deafness didn’t necessarily have anything to do with your speech. But she also knew that there were deaf people who preferred not to speak. At least not with their voices. That could be the case here. 

Emma once again reminded herself that she was staring at a complete stranger. That’s a creepy thing to do, Swan. Stop it. 

But it was pretty fucking hard not to. Not when her “travelling companion” happened to be a pretty fucking gorgeous woman. Emma shook her head. Damnit, Swan. You and your thing for brunettes. Why couldn’t it be redheads? Or blondes? Or anything that doesn’t make you the creepy person who stares at the woman across you. 

The brunette didn’t seem to notice, though. After a while of reading, she slipped a bookmark in between the pages, closed the book and then roamed through her purse. A moment later, she had found a lipstick and a little mirror in her purse. Emma tried not to watch as the brunette carefully reapplied her red lipstick and frowned at her own reflection. In Emma’s humble opinion, the brunette had absolutely nothing to frown about. Jesus Christ, she’s stunning. 

The brunette slipped the lipstick back in her purse. Emma took a sip of her coffee and finally turned her head to look out of the window. That was what she was here to. Admire the stunning view outside. Not stare the poor woman in the other seat down like this. You’re being weird, Swan.

But Emma didn’t get the chance to admire the mountains outside for long. Soon she felt her phone going off in her pocket. Reminding herself that it could be Ella calling her, Emma wrestled the phone out of her pocket and checked who was calling her. 

It wasn’t Ella.

Emma suffocated a sigh. She should have known. Of course it was Mary Margaret calling her. Again. After a while she gave up, but the phone quickly vibrated again, telling Emma that her adoptive mother had just left a message on her voicemail. Emma grinded her teeth as she brought the phone up to her ear to check the message. She knew that it probably was stupid, exposing herself to Mary Margaret’s garbage, but there was a small part of her that kept hoping that it would be different this time. That this would be the time where Mary Margaret called and apologized. 

No such luck. 

This message was basically just Mary Margaret screeching into her ear. She had somehow manipulated the caretaker in the block of apartments where Emma lived to use his key to get into Emma’s apartment. She was good, Emma would have to give her that. She had probably come up with a long sob story to the caretaker about how she was concerned about Emma’s wellbeing, and being the good guy the caretaker was, he couldn’t resist helping.

And now Mary Margaret was throwing a fit because Emma wasn’t in her apartment. “I came in and found the place completely abandoned, and I can see that your backpack and some of your clothes are missing, Emma Blanchard-Nolan! Where are you?! You can’t just run away like this, Emma!”

Emma scoffed a little. Actually, I can. I’m twenty seven. I’ve been an adult for a while now. 

Mary Margaret’s rambling continued in the message: “If you don’t contact me or come home within three days, I have no choice but to call the police, Emma!”

Emma actually laughed out loud as she switched her phone off and slipped it back into her pocket. And tell them what, exactly? That your grown ass twenty seven year old daughter skipped town? Good luck convincing the police to go and look for me. But despite laughing out loud, Emma felt annoyed. And it wasn’t really because Mary Margaret had called and dumped her shit on the blonde’s voicemail, Emma was used to that. No, it was three specific words Mary Margaret had said that annoyed her. 

Emma Blanchard-Nolan. The blonde’s jaw clenched. Another sign of how controlling Mary Margaret was. Emma had changed her last name to Swan when she was twenty one. And obviously, Mary Margaret had thrown a fit when she found out. She had even tried to go behind Emma’s back and change her name back to Blanchard-Nolan, but she hadn’t succeeded. But she still called Emma “Blanchard-Nolan”. 

Of course she did. Emma probably shouldn’t feel provoked by this, but oh, how she did! She was sick and tired of being harassed by Mary Margaret. It sounded horrible, but sometimes Emma genuinely wished that she never had been adopted. At least not by Mary Margaret and David. 

Emma took a sip of her coffee. It wasn’t as scorching hot anymore, and it tasted good. Actually it was very good. Is this some kind of expensive brand? Emma deemed that it very well could be. The brunette had that classy, expensive look going on. It was only natural that her coffee was expensive too. 

As Emma leaned back in her seat, she wondered what business the brunette had in Vancouver. It didn’t take long for Emma to imagine that the brunette was on her way to something important. A business meeting or something like that. She definitely looked like the business type. Maybe she owned a company or something like that. She could be a CEO or something like that. In charge of some major company. Emma had no problem with imagining that. The brunette definitely looked like she had a plan with this trip. A purpose. She wasn’t just running away like Emma was. 

The blonde grinned a little. She still couldn’t quite believe that she was on her way.

Whether you wanted to remain in your seat and eat the lunch you had brought with you, or head into the dining room and eat with the other train passengers, was optional, so Emma chose to stay seated and eat the sandwich she had packed earlier this morning. The sandwich was a bit dry, but Emma preferred this instead of heading down to the dining area. 

The brunette didn’t leave her seat either. But she didn’t have any lunch. Maybe she wasn’t the type who ate lunch. Emma had no problem with imagining that either. Sometimes you could just tell whether someone was the type who had lunch or not, and the brunette definitely struck Emma as someone who ate lunch. 

But there were different rules when it came to dinner. It wasn’t optional whether you wanted to head into the dining area. You had to. That was the only way you could get something to eat. Emma groaned quietly as she rose from her seat and went into the hallway. The brunette had left a few minutes earlier, so Emma had to battle the horde of people alone. She quickly lost count of how many times she said “excuse me” as she pushed her way through the crowd. And even quicker, she lost count over how many times a child ran straight into her legs or pushed to squeeze past her. Emma was fully on board with the fact that the kids were hungry and tired of sitting down, but no way she was gonna abandon her place in the queue just because of that. She didn’t care how many shoves she received. 

“Watch it,” she said a bit tightly when a child tried to push past her again. Her patience was wearing thin, and she only just managed to smile when the mother flashed her an apologetic look. 

Seriously, people have to stop pushing! Emma suddenly developed elbows of steel as she pushed past the crowd, and she was merciless when the kids tried to weasel their way in front of her. Maybe it was petty, but Emma was hungry, and nothing and nobody could come between her and food! That sandwich she’d had for lunch had been so dry. It had almost been impossible to chew properly. 

“Be careful!” Emma said as another child pushed at the back of her legs. 

“Jordan, don’t push the lady!” the child’s mother said, and Emma suffocated a dry chuckle. Lady. That had to be the first time someone had referred to her as a “lady”. 

“Sorry,” Jordan said without sounding very sorry. “She’s standing in the way, mommy!”

“No, she’s not honey,” the mother said tiredly. “She came before us. We have to wait, alright?”

“But I’m hungry!”

Yeah, me too, kid. Me too, Emma thought to herself, and her stomach growled in agreement. Wait... Did I forget to eat breakfast this morning? 

Yep. She did. She was much too busy to get out of the door. 

Emma finally reached the dining area, and the second she stepped inside, she dearly wished that she hadn’t. 

The place was utter chaos. Children running around everywhere, and waiters and waitresses trying their best to navigate around while they took people’s orders. Every last table in here was taken. No, that was an exaggeration. There were tables available, but all of them were placed far too close to a family of six. Mother, father and four screaming children. The youngest was a baby, and the other three were yelling and throwing French fries at each other while the father tried to get them to sit still. Emma couldn’t imagine a worse fate than having to sit next to them. 

But it sure looked like she had no choice. All the other tables were occupied. Except for.... 

It didn’t take her long to spot the brunette woman. She was sitting at a table all by herself. A table for two. Normally, Emma wasn’t one for approaching people directly, but she felt as though she already had some sort of established connection with this woman, and honestly, Emma was desperate. She really, really didn’t want to sit close to the noisy family. So she made a quick decision and strode over to the brunette’s table. 

The brunette looked up when Emma approached, and Emma flashed her a little smile as she asked: “can I sit here?”

The brunette nodded once. 

“Thanks,” Emma said gratefully as she plopped down on the chair. “I don’t mean to sound bitchy, but that family over there...”

The brunette cracked a brief smile at that remark. 

Emma had barely found a comfortable sitting position when a waiter came over to their table and sat a plate full of food and a glass of water down in front of the brunette.

“There we go, one roast and potatoes. Are you sure you don’t want a glass of wine to go with it?” 

The brunette shook her head once. 

“Alright then.” the waiter turned his attention to Emma. “And what can I get for you?”

“Oh, uhm...” Emma quickly glanced at the menu, but knowing that the waiter was standing there and waiting for her to make up her mind made her nervous, so she ended up blurting out: “I’ll have what she’s having. Roast and potatoes.”

“Alrighty,” the waiter said. “And can I interest you in a glass of wine?” 

Emma had actually planned on ordering water, but since this was an “all inclusive” ticket, why not live a little for once? 

“Yeah. A glass of wine sounds good,” she said. “Red, please.”

“Coming right up,” the waiter said and then he left their table. 

Emma leaned back in her chair. She looked around in the dining area and rolled her eyes a little. The children were still throwing French fries at each other, and the mother was gesturing angrily. She was clearly trying (and failing) to calm them down. Emma frowned. Wow, I really hope they’re not gonna sleep close to me. I’m actually counting on getting some sleep tonight. For once. 

Looking at those kids made her mood turn sour, and Emma was grateful when a slight clatter made her turn her attention elsewhere. The brunette had just picked up her knife and fork and was now in the process of cutting her meat into smaller bits. Then she elegantly speared one of the pieces and brought it up to her mouth. Emma was sort of fascinated. She had always envied people who were able to look graceful when they were eating. And this brunette certainly was. Emma almost chuckled as she looked down at her hands. To her, it had never been about eating gracefully. It had more been about getting some food as fast as possible. Emma was chronically hungry. A bottomless pit, as Ella once teasingly had told her. 

Ella. Emma reminded herself to call or text said blonde later today. She had promised her that. Emma instantly felt a little guilty. She wasn’t very good at remembering to do important stuff. Like calling her friends regularly. Maybe that’s why you’ve got so few friends, Swan. You forget to keep in touch with them. Seriously, she would have to get better at that. And soon. 

That was when another clatter reached her ears. Emma looked up once more. This clatter had been somewhat louder. Not loud enough to disturb anyone, but loud enough for Emma to notice. 

The brunette had put her knife and fork down. And abruptly it seemed. There was still a piece of meat speared on the fork. But Emma didn’t pay much attention to the fork. She was paying more attention to the brunette and the obvious pained expression on her beautiful face. Emma watched surprised and slightly concerned as the brunette grimaced, and she didn’t even think twice before she asked: “are you okay?”

The brunette tapped her throat lightly in response. 

“You got something stuck in your throat?” Emma guessed. 

The brunette shook her head and tapped her silk covered throat again. She still looked as though she was in pain. 

“Your throat hurts?” Emma asked. 

The brunette nodded once, and then she roamed through her purse. When her hand appeared again, she was holding onto a glass of pills. She was still cringing when she popped the lid off and tilted the pill bottle slightly, making a little white pill slide into her palm. 

Emma tried not to stare as the brunette popped the pill into her mouth and then downed it with lots of water. But her concern got the best of her, and once she was certain that the brunette had swallowed, she asked: “I’m not trying to be nosey or irritating, but are you alright?” 

The brunette nodded and flashed Emma a teeny tiny smile. Then she resumed her dinner like nothing had happened. 

Emma was puzzled, but before she could say or do anything, the waiter appeared at their table with her portion of roast and potatoes, and her glass of wine. 

As soon as he had left the table again, Emma grabbed onto her glass of wine. She raised it and said: “cheers.”

The brunette immediately looked up, returned the smile and then raised her own glass, clinking it with Emma’s.

Her smile made Emma feel comfortable, but at the same time, she felt a little bad. When she boarded this train, all she had wished for was some peace and quiet. And now she was travelling with a woman who seemingly couldn’t speak. Maybe it was ridiculous, but Emma felt sort of guilty about her wish now. God damnit, universe! This was not what I meant.... 

To Be Continued............


	3. Part Three

Emma felt tired as she moved along with the other passengers to find the sleep area. Today had been a pretty long day. Emma couldn’t wait to settle down for the night. Who knew, maybe she would even be able to get some sleep tonight. She hoped so. She hadn’t been sleeping very good since Mary Margaret had send her that letter.

And maybe she wouldn’t tonight either. With that message Mary Margaret had left on her voicemail... Emma cringed. She was still so relieved that she was on her way away from Toronto. Coming to think about it, she had actually needed this change for a whole now. She was not running away from Mary Margaret and Lily. She was simply.... Starting over somewhere new. 

Okay, she was totally running away. But she would never admit to anyone. 

Emma narrowly avoided colliding with a small child, and she silently added this to her “evidence pile”. She was still convinced that all the children on this train ride had actually been dosed up on sugar before taking off. Maybe all the passengers on the train was participating in an experiment without really knowing it. Emma chuckled and grabbed a bit firmer onto her backpack. She was looking forward to reaching the sleep area and get settled in her “night cabin”. She was relieved that she didn’t have to share her cabin with anyone. That was the luxury about having won this “all inclusive” trip in that competition. The only little “minus” was the fact that the bathroom was down the hall. True, there were bathrooms spread all over the sleeping area, so she wouldn’t end up standing in line or anything, and the sleeping areas were in three train wagons, so it wasn’t like the place was gonna be crowded or anything, but still, Emma wouldn’t have minded the luxury of having her own bathroom. But she would just have to suck it up and live with it. Which she could. Of course she could. She was only gonna be here for three days. She could survive three days without having her own bathroom. 

But what about after the three days? Emma considered it as she moved along in the queue. What was gonna happen when she arrived in Vancouver? Obviously, she hadn’t thought about that, but maybe now was the time to do that. She couldn’t sleep rough and spend the night on bus benches and in cold parks. She had actually slept on a bus bench once. Right after she had fled Mary Margaret and David’s house. Emma was sure that her back was still permanently stiff after it. Sleeping on that bus bench had probably been one of the worst experiences in her life. She would probably still have been on that bus bench if Ella hadn’t found her and been brave enough to invite a complete stranger into her home in the middle of the night. 

Emma reminded herself to call Ella as soon as she was settled in for the night in her cabin. Not telling Ella that she was on the train and on her way was a shitty thing to do.  
It was a bit of a pity that there wasn’t any Wi-Fi on this trip. Not because Emma was dying to update her Instagram or check her Tinder, no she would actually do something sensible if she’d had any Wi-Fi. She would check out all the motels and B&B’s in Vancouver and in the area close to. Sure, Emma was a spontaneous person, but now that she was on her way, she was actually beginning to panic a little. She had literally just a backpack and the clothes on her back. She had been so focused on getting away from Mary Margaret and Lily that she had forgotten to actually think. She had quit her job in a frenzy and run off. No looking back. Emma’s chest tightened in panic. Okay, so maybe she had chosen to not look back, but the issue wasn’t looking back. It was looking ahead. She should have done that before running off. Obviously, she should have looked up motels and B&B’s in advantage and called ahead to make sure there was a room waiting for her when she arrived in Vancouver. But she hadn’t. Because I’m the most disorganized person in the world. 

Emma took a deep breath and reminded herself not to panic. Vancouver was a big place. Of course she could find a place today. Vancouver had plenty of diners and bars. Of course she could get a job. Everything would be fine. She would just have to stay optimistic and positive. She was on her way. Everything would work out just fine when she got to Vancouver. She would find a job and a place to stay. 

And she would start writing again. Maybe she would even be ballsy enough to submit a few of her things. She could totally do that. Emma felt that it would be a very symbolic thing to do when she got to Vancouver. The ultimate sign that she was finally free of Mary Margaret. She had never encouraged Emma to keep writing. Quite the reverse, in fact. Mary Margaret had always scoffed when Emma spoke of her hopes to become a writer. No, she hadn’t always scoffed. Sometimes she had laughed, and that had been even worse. As had the way she had patted Emma’s cheek and told her to “stop talking nonsense, sweetie”. Mary Margaret had had different plans for Emma. And they had involved Blanchard’s Boarding School. Mary Margaret was the headmistress of the boarding school lying in New Toronto.   
She had taken over the post after her mother, Eva Blanchard, and it had been Mary Margaret’s plan to see Emma behind the headmistress’ desk once. But Emma had had little desire to do that. She couldn’t see herself behind a desk, and she certainly couldn’t see herself boss the children around like Mary Margaret had done. But obviously, Mary Margaret wouldn’t hear of it. And David had just gone along with it and said that it was the best kind of future Emma could possibly get.

Emma hadn’t agreed with that.

Finally, she reached her own sleeping cabin, and Emma didn’t even think twice before pushing past a couple of people. She quickly found the key the “train guy” had given her earlier and inserted it into the lock. The lock immediately clicked, and Emma pushed the door open. The blonde whistled quietly upon setting foot in the sleep cabin. This place was pretty awesome. Huge bed just for her. No creaking mattresses like the one she’d had back in her apartment in Toronto. No, this was class. Emma chuckled a little. Look who’s travelling in style. And just because I won a ticket in a competition. I literally didn’t do anything to achieve this. She had done this the typical Emma Swan-way. 

The blonde shut the door behind her and closed the blinds before opening her backpack and roaming through it. She might as well change into sleepwear now. She wasn’t planning on going anywhere besides to bed. And to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She quickly found what she was looking for in her bag and then stripped out of her jeans and tanktop. She paused after having slipped her bra off. 

Should I have changed into sleepwear AFTER having gone to the bathroom? Emma considered it for a second. Nah. Her “pajamas” consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Those were everyday clothes. Of course she could walk down the hallway wearing that. It wasn’t a problem at all. Emma briskly resumed her undress process. She shoved her clothes into the bag and then slipped the t-shirt over her head. She stumbled slightly and cursed a bit as she stepped into the sweatpants and pulled them up. As she tied the strings, she noted that they were a bit loose fitting. Almost too loose fitting. 

Hmm. Emma would have to eat more when she got to Vancouver. She had worked hard lately, and she had earned a decent amount of money. She could allow herself a nice meal on a fancy restaurant. Or maybe she would just chose Kentucky Fried Chicken. Or Just Eat. Emma chuckled slightly and then reminded herself that she didn’t have to feel bad about indulging once in a while. It was Mary Margaret who had put that thought in Emma’s head in the first place. She hadn’t exactly starved Emma, but she had kept her on a very strict diet. Lots of greens and healthy food, and that shouldn’t have been a problem as such. Eating healthy was important, Emma knew that. But the thing was that Mary Margaret had taken things one step too far. As she did with most things. She had carefully written down what Emma had eaten during the day, and by the end of the week, she had calculated carbs and proteins and asked Emma throughout questions about how much she had walked during the week. Mary Margaret didn’t allow Emma to sit still for too long. And she didn’t allow Emma to have any sweets, either. Had she been invited to a birthday; Emma was given strict orders not to eat any of the candy that was served but sticking to her own little bag of “healthy” snacks Mary Margaret had given her beforehand. 

One time Emma had been left on her own for a little while, and she had broken the rules. She had opened the fridge and had come across a piece of cake. Emma had done the only natural thing and had taken a large bite of the cake. And she had relished in the taste until Mary Margaret suddenly came home and caught her in the act. Mary Margaret had forced Emma to spit the piece of cake out. Quite literally. She had forced Emma’s mouth open and then threatened to stick two fingers down Emma’s throat if she didn’t spit it out. 

Emma who had been only seven at the time had been mortified, and the feeling of being choked was still sticking to her. As did the feeling of doing something wrong when she ate something that wasn’t healthy. But she was working on it. She knew she wasn’t the one who was wrong. Mary Margaret was. 

Emma shook her head in an attempt to make the dark thoughts go away. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. Mary Margaret wasn’t worth wasting any thoughts on. That was what Archie had said, and that was what Emma chose to believe. 

In an attempt to snap out of it, Emma found her toothbrush in her bag. Now she wanted to brush her teeth, call Ella and tell her about the trip and then go straight to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and Emma couldn’t wait to wake up to Canada’s beautiful landscape outside her window. This is not the time to be upset about the past, Swan. This is the time to be excited about the future. Remember that. 

She grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and the key to her sleep cabin, and then she went back into the hallway to find the bathroom. She made sure to lock the door to her sleep cabin first, though. She didn’t wanna risk something stupid happening just because she had forgotten to lock the door when she left. 

The hallway was considerably accessible now. Most of the children were gone, and Emma felt relieved about that. She was starting to get a headache, and it was easier to blame the screaming children and not assuming that it was because she’d had a too long day. She was only twenty seven. She wasn’t allowed to complain over how long her days were yet. 

Emma chuckled a little to herself as she slipped past a couple who were standing and chatting by the door to their sleep cabin. Emma was relieved that she didn’t sleep near them. She didn’t like the look   
in the woman’s eyes one bit. She had a nasty feeling what that couple was gonna do the moment the door to their sleeping cabin closed behind them.   
I wonder who IS sleeping in the cabin next to mine? Oh god, what if it’s a kid. Or another love-dovey couple? Ugh, that would really SUCK! Good thing I’m not above banging on the wall if they’re being too loud. Banging on the wall was something Emma had practiced back in her apartment in Toronto. She was living right next to a very active couple, and constantly having her sleep interrupted because of the woman’s screaming was well.... Not pleasant.

Emma finally reached the bathroom, and there was only one person waiting in line. The blonde grinned a little as she recognized her “travelling companion”. The brunette was still fully dressed, but she was holding a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. Shit. Emma suddenly wished that she hadn’t changed into her sleepwear before going to the bathroom. She looked terrible in her sweatpants and t-shirt, and the brunette looked well... Gorgeous. Damnit. Okay. Focus, Swan.

“Hey,” Emma said to the brunette’s back. She blurted it out before really thinking about whether the brunette could hear her or not. 

But the brunette immediately turned around and flashed Emma a little smile. Emma immediately nixed her theory about the brunette potentially being deaf. It was obvious that the woman could hear. She simply couldn’t speak. Emma felt bad for her. She doubted that the brunette needed her pity, but Emma couldn’t help it. She still felt ridiculously guilty for what she had been thinking when she hopped aboard the train. That everyone would be quiet. Emma was perfectly aware that this was merely a coincidence, but, nevertheless. She remembered the pained expression on the brunette’s face during dinner, and the way she had taken a pill. Whatever it was that prevented her from speaking clearly had a physical reason. 

“Not many people in the hallway tonight,” Emma said and did her best to small talk. 

The brunette shook her head slightly. 

“We’re reaching Winnipeg tomorrow,” Emma continued. “Do you think many people are getting off there?” 

The brunette shrugged lightly and then patted her pockets in an almost defeated manner. 

It took Emma a moment before she understood what the brunette was trying to say, but then it dawned upon her: “you didn’t bring your phone did you?” 

The brunette shook her head again, looking ever so defeated. 

Emma grimaced when she realized her blunder. She was literally flapping her gums to a woman who had no chance to answer her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think of that.”

The brunette flashed her a little smile, and once again Emma had to trust her instincts when she said: “you don’t mind?” 

The brunette shook her head again. She clearly didn’t. 

Emma had to think creative. Settle for “yes” and “no” answers, Swan. Make it a little easy. 

“Are you getting off the train in Winnipeg?” Emma asked.

The brunette shook her head. 

“Edmonton?” 

She shook her head again. 

Emma chuckled slightly. “You’re going all the way to Vancouver?” 

This time, the brunette nodded eagerly and smiled in affirmative. 

“Great,” Emma said with real enthusiasm. “Me, too. I’m kinda hoping to get a fresh start over there.” wait, why am I telling her that? I barely know her. 

The brunette nodded almost solemnly at that.

“You too?” Emma guessed. “You’re hoping to start over too?”

The brunette nodded again. More eagerly than before. 

“Well, who know, maybe we’ll end up the same place,” Emma jokingly chuckled. 

The brunette flashed her a beautiful smile, and Emma got that ridiculous feeling in her stomach. Had she been a teen, she would call the feelings “butterflies”, but she wasn’t a teen. She was an adult. And right now she was annoyed at herself. Why was it that she couldn’t share a conversation with a beautiful woman without instantly feeling attracted to her? Ugh. 

The door to the bathroom opened, and a younger redhead stepped out in the hallway. She brushed a hand over her short nightgown, and she clearly didn’t notice Emma as the blonde was partially leaning back against the wall. The redhead was only looking at the brunette as she said: “ugh, I swear to god, I should never have booked this trip. It’ll be the death of me. Anyway, do you know where I can find a food trolley? I could kill for a midnight snack.”

The brunette shrugged once, and that seemed to tick the redhead off. “Hello? I’m talking to you. Do you know where I can find a food trolley or not?”

The brunette shook her head three times quickly, and then slinked past the redhead and into the bathroom. Emma heard the lock click behind her. 

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Rude. Why the hell can’t people just answer?”

“Hey! She can’t actually-“ Emma immediately back pedaled. This was definitely not her business to meddle in. 

“What?” the redhead demanded and raised an eyebrow. 

Emma abandoned ship. “I think I saw a food trolley in the back wagon. You have a bit of a long walk ahead of you.” Which serves you well for being a... 

“Oh. Thanks,” the redhead said and walked off without another word. 

“And you’re welcome!” Emma hollered after her. “Look who’s being rude now!”

The redhead didn’t respond. Either she didn’t hear Emma, or she simply didn’t care. Emma’s bet was on the second option. The blonde shifted slightly on her feet. She was probably more agitated by this than she had a right to be. She didn’t even know the brunette. They were just sitting together, that was all. Then why the hell am I so intrigued by her? Seriously, aren’t I supposed to mope around and be sad about having been dumped by Lily? Emma rolled her eyes. What, now she actually wanted to think of Lily? God, I’m sadistic.

After a moment or so, the door to the bathroom opened, and the brunette stepped out in the hallway. Emma carefully stepped aside to make room so the brunette could pass her. 

“Goodnight,” Emma said spontaneously. 

The brunette offered a small smile, and then disappeared down the hallway. 

Emma went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth thoroughly. Then she tied her hair back in a braid and did a quick inspection of her face. She undeniably looked tired. There were dark circles underneath her green eyes, and Emma cringed. She really hoped that she could catch up on some sleep during this train trip. She needed that more than anything. 

Once done in the bathroom, Emma unlocked the door and went back down the hallway. Now the hallway was deserted, and the only thing Emma could hear where the muffled voices coming from the sleeping cabins. And the sound of the train moving, of course. 

Emma felt relieved. At last there was silence. 

The blonde quietly padded down the hallway and slipped inside her own sleep cabin. Everything was quiet there too. No moaning and other “questionable” noises from the sleep cabin next to her. So there was no lovey-dovey couple in the sleep cabin right next to hers. Thank god.

As Emma flopped down on the bed, she wondered who was sleeping in the cabin next to hers. Someone who was being extremely quiet, that’s for sure. To her left, she could hear the quiet voices from what she was assuming was a couple having a late night chat, but the cabin to her right was absolutely quiet. Emma couldn’t hear anything at all. Maybe the person in there was already fast asleep, or maybe it was in fact the brunette who slept on the other side of the wall. Emma sort of liked the idea about that. Traveling companions during both day and nighttime. And the brunette was going all the way to Vancouver. Emma sort of liked that too. Maybe they could get to know each other a little better during the trip. Emma hoped so. In a friendly way of course. Don’t drool over a woman you barely know, Swan. Emma would at least try to find out the name of her brunette traveling buddy. She had been wondering about the brunette’s name for a while now. For some reason she was certain that the brunette had a glamorous name. Like.... Audrey. Or.... Grace. Or maybe... Vivien. Or perhaps even Rita. Emma chuckled to herself. She felt a little ridiculous, trying to guess the brunette’s name like this. 

Time to do something else, Swan.

Emma quickly took her own advice and found her phone in her bag. She texted Ella to let her know that she was on the train and everything was fine. 

Ella immediately texted her back, mercilessly scolding Emma for not “texting like she promised”, and Emma willingly took the scolding. She knew that she should have texted Ella right away. But she did put her foot down when Ella called her a “Dummy”. Emma was not a dummy!

But apart from scolding, Ella had other news too. The most important one being that Mary Margaret had stopped by the diner where Ella was working, and the pixie haired woman had more or less threatened Ella to tell where Emma was. Ella had refused, and then she had fetched the manager. It had been very amusing to see him escort Mary Margaret out of the diner. Emma chuckled in the darkness. She would have liked to see that. But at the same time she was so relieved that she wasn’t anywhere near Mary Margaret right now. 

Ella then asked Emma when she was coming back to Toronto. Emma cringed a bit when she truthfully told her friend that she wasn’t sure. Coming back was less than tempting. Ella was obviously upset, but she told Emma that she understood, and then “threatened” to come and visit Emma at her new place. Wherever that would be. Emma texted back and told Ella that both she and Sean were welcome anytime. 

After lots of texting back and forward, Emma was starting to get sleepy. Exhaustion was finally catching up with her, and Emma couldn’t have been more satisfied with that. She texted Ella goodnight and then curled up in the bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

*********************************

The next morning started with lots of commotion. And breakfast. Emma was roused from her sleep early because of all the noise outside her sleep cabin. But this time Emma didn’t mind it as much. Right now the main thought on her mind was food. Being chronically hungry sometimes really had its perks. Emma barely paid attention to how many people there were outside her sleep cabin as she emerged from it fully dressed and ready for the day. And she didn’t pay attention to the long line in front of the bathroom either. She was only thinking about breakfast, and how excited she was to try the buffet. 

She didn’t pay attention to the overactive children and the parents running around in attempt to catch their offspring’s before said offspring’s did something stupid. Like trying to open the windows in the train. 

But what she did notice however, was something she saw on her way into the dining area. The redheaded woman she had encountered by the bathroom last night was telling another woman off. The redhead seemingly thought that the other woman was standing in the way, and now she was almost yelling at her to “move, damn it!” 

Emma scoffed and felt very tempted to walk over there and ask the redhead to shut her mouth, but quickly decided to abandon ship. She wasn’t looking for trouble. She was just here to get breakfast. But she did wobble slightly in her decision when she saw the redhead throttle past the other woman. 

After having loaded her plate with waffles covered in maple syrup and a small mountain of bacon and eggs, Emma found an empty table. She did the brave thing and left her breakfast unattended for two seconds as she fetched herself a cup of coffee, but luckily, her breakfast was still untouched when she returned back to her table.

As she dug into her breakfast, Emma looked around in the dining room. It didn’t take her long to realize that she was looking for the brunette, and it took her even shorter to realize that the brunette wasn’t here. Emma felt a pang of disappointment. Why wasn’t the brunette here? Did she perhaps prefer to eat while she was seated? Emma knew that was possible. She had read on the website that it was possible to order a standard breakfast that would be delivered by one of the train stewards or stewardesses. But a standard breakfast only consisted of toast and scrambled eggs. Why choose that when you could have waffles covered in maple syrup? Emma wasn’t a hundredth percent on board with the brunette’s priorities. 

Oh, well. Emma continued her breakfast and took deep gulps of her coffee. She felt pretty good this morning. She had slept well, and there were no new messages on her voicemail. Emma doubted that Mary Margaret had finally gotten the message, but still, it was nice to experience a Mary Margaret-free morning. Emma had had far too few of those lately. It was a luxury. She felt so light. Almost carefree. Like she was just a normal twenty seven year old on a train journey. 

Yep, I could definitely get used to this, Emma thought to herself as she took another sip of her coffee. She had her morning coffee, a plate full of waffles. What else could she possibly need?   
Hmmm, more bacon perhaps. Emma chuckled. Yes, she supposed she could use a bit more bacon. And maybe she would even treat herself to cup of hot chocolate. With cinnamon. Mmm. Now that wouldn’t be too bad. 

Emma leaned back on her chair. She felt full of surplus energy, and she even found herself laughing slightly at a kid who threw a piece of bacon at his brother. Right now, Emma could easily see why that was amusing and not irritating. Talk about free entertainment on the trip. 

After having a rather solid breakfast and feeling utterly stuffed, Emma walked down the hallway to return to her seat. She wasn’t counting on moving more during this day. Only to go to the bathroom. She knew that part of this experience was to get off the train and see the beautiful landscape up close, but Emma simply felt too lazy. Maybe she would tomorrow, though. 

As she returned to her seat, she found the brunette sitting in her own seat. There was an empty plate in front of her, and the brunette was drinking what appeared to be a cup of tea. 

“Good morning,” Emma and felt more excited than she probably should, but she couldn’t help herself. She was glad to see the brunette. 

The brunette looked up and offered a slight smile. Emma noted that she was wearing slacks today. Neat, cream colored slacks paired with a bottle green silk blouse. She had a cream colored scarf tied around her neck, and her dark hair looked perfectly glossy and shiny like it had done yesterday. And obviously, her makeup was impeccable. How the heck does she manage to look so good in the morning?

“I slept like a baby last night,” Emma said and leaned back in her seat. “Did you sleep alright?”

The brunette nodded as she roamed through her purse, but there was a hint of something in her eyes. A slight sadness. Emma didn’t like that one bit, but since she didn’t know exactly why the brunette looked sad, she decided to offer the only type of comfort she could. 

“Hey,” Emma said lightly. 

The brunette looked up with one hand still thrusted inside her purse. 

“Maybe I’m being stupid, but I can’t stop thinking about that woman we met by the bathroom last night,” Emma said. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she pulled a book out of her purse. 

“I just saw her nearly throttle a poor woman she was walking past, and it sure seems like she’s rude to everybody, but she wasn’t... Well, she wasn’t very nice to you last night, and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Emma rambled, feeling more ridiculous by the second. “That’s all. And I’m sorry if I’m prying or...” she took a breath. “Well, I’m not trying to stick my nose in your business or anything.”

The brunette flashed her a more genuine smile, and then she found her phone in her purse and started to tap away on it. After a moment, she turned the screen towards Emma. The blonde leaned forward to read the message:  
‘It’s very kind of you to worry about me, but I’m fine. I’m used to get a few comments here and there. It’s unavoidable when you can’t answer people’s questions. Sometimes people take offense instead of thinking about that there could be a reason why someone doesn’t answer them.’

“Yeah, you’re right about that,” Emma nodded. “But that still doesn’t give her the right to be so rude.”

The brunette tapped away on her phone again, and a few seconds later she turned the screen towards Emma again: ‘I suppose it’s partially my own fault. I can whisper a little, but it tends to be very painful to do. So I try to avoid using my voice.’

“I can understand that,” Emma said. Now she actually felt really sorry for the brunette. To know that talking was physically painful for her wasn’t very nice. And it probably hurts to eat as well, Emma thought to herself. I mean, from what I saw yesterday... 

“Tell you what,” Emma said and interrupted her own train of thoughts. It was time to lighten the mood. “Since we’re gonna be travelling buddies all the way to Vancouver, wouldn’t it be nice to know each other’s names?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m Emma,” Emma continued. “Emma Swan.” 

The brunette smiled in something Emma could only describe as approval, and then she tapped something on her phone again. By the time she turned the screen, Emma was already leaning forward in her seat, eager to find out the name of her beautiful traveling companion. 

“‘Regina Mills’,” Emma read aloud and looked up. 

The brunette- Regina- smiled and nodded. 

“Nice to meet you, Regina,” Emma said and returned her smile. 

And soon the phone screen was turned towards her again. ‘Nice to meet you too, Emma Swan’.

  
To Be Continued............


	4. Part Four

Lots of passengers seemed to get off the train in Winnipeg. And especially the families with children. Emma could easily imagine that the kids would be tired of sitting down for so long. There wasn’t much opportunity to run around in the train. The hallway wasn’t exactly appropriate for running around. 

But Emma felt entirely too lazy to even consider to get off the train. She was too stuffed with delicious food, and she was far too comfortable in her plushy seat.

And there was another reason too. The brunette sitting across her, Regina, remained seated. She didn’t look like she had any intention of getting out of the train and explore Winnipeg. And Emma had lost all interest in exploring the beautiful landscape. She was far more interested in talking- no communicating with Regina. Emma felt ridiculously drawn to the brunette, and she couldn’t quite explain why. 

But it was more than just the color of Regina’s hair that made her interesting to Emma. There was just... something about her.

Emma leaned back in her seat, secretly thrilled that she wasn’t getting off the train yet. The journey was far from over, and Emma couldn’t have been more pleased about it. She had food in her belly, a good amount of money in her bag, and she was sitting across a beautiful and intriguing woman. What could possibly be better than this? Emma flashed Regina a little smile, and she felt every bit delighted when her smile was returned. Emma’s heart started thumping faster in her chest, and she caught herself wishing that Regina would smile all the time. Surely the world would be a much better place if she did. 

As their train wagon emptied rapidly, Emma reached within her bag and found her laptop. She quickly hooked it up with the charger and then switched it on. This was the perfect opportunity to write a bit.   
Once the laptop was ready, she roamed within her bag once more and found her little memory stick. She always brought that memory stick no matter where she went. That memory stick was her heart. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating, but her story was on this memory stick, and the idea of leaving the memory stick at home always send surges of panic through Emma. 

But panic wasn’t necessary right now. She had her memory stick, and she had her laptop. Everything was fine. She plugged the memory stick into the laptop, and her story immediately appeared on the laptop screen. All two hundredth and fifteen pages. That’s how much she had written so far. Emma felt ridiculously proud of herself. This was more than just words or a silly hobby. This was her passion. What she wanted to do with her life, and Emma had decided long ago that she would never let anyone badmouth her writing again. Not even Mary Margaret. 

Emma stretched her fingers slightly and then began to tap away on they keyboard. She was already halfway through the twisted story about Hansel and Gretel, and she was looking forward to finishing the story and start with the next one. Because that was exactly what Emma did. She wrote “modern” fairy tales. Twisted editions of all the classic fairy tales. She had started with her favorite. “The Ugly Duckling”. In her story, the ugly duckling was a little girl struggling to fit in the world. The words had come easy to Emma. Of course the story had been inspired by herself, and it had almost been a therapeutic experience for her. Once she was finished with Hansel and Gretel, she would continue onwards with “Snow White”, but Emma wasn’t so sure she would be writing it from Snow White’s point of view. Why not try and write it from the “villains”? Why not try and come up with some sort of backstory for the Evil Queen. Emma didn’t fully buy into the whole thing with the queen simply being a terribly, wicked character full of jealousy and anger. There had to be more to the story, and Emma couldn’t wait to get started. She already had a few ideas. And some of them were quite good. 

But today she struggled with writing on her fairy tale project. Her fingers were itching to write something new. Something about... train rides. 

Emma glanced discreetly at the brunette sitting across her. Maybe I could write something about two strangers meeting on a train. Not very original, but maybe I could give it a shot anyway. Emma licked her lips slightly. Should she feel bad about wanting to write about the beautiful, intriguing brunette sitting across her? 

Maybe. But at the same time Emma couldn’t quite quell the itching feeling in her fingers. Wait a second, maybe I could somehow incorporate her into my fairytales. Yes. That’s an awesome idea! She can be the beauty, and I can be the beast. 

Emma chuckled. That was silly. 

Regina’s head snapped up and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Regina shrugged but smiled at the same time. 

“I’m not disturbing you?” Emma guessed.

Regina shook her head, still smiling. 

“Good,” Emma said and returned the smile. Then she glanced at the book in the brunette’s lap. “Lady Chatterley’s Lover”. Emma smiled a little. Good choice. Very posh.

“You’re into classics?” Emma asked and nodded towards the book in Regina’s lap.

Regina nodded eagerly and found her phone in her pocket. She tapped for a moment and then turned the phone screen towards Emma. 

Emma was quick to lean forward and read the message: ‘yes, I’ve always enjoyed classics.’

“Me, too,” Emma smiled. “Do you have a favorite?”

More tapping on the phone, and then Regina turned the screen towards Emma again.

Emma smiled as she read the answer. ‘I think my favorite has to be “Jane Eyre.’

“That’s a good one,” the blonde said and nodded. “It’s a very powerful story.”

Regina nodded, and then she tapped something on her phone again. After a moment or so, she turned the screen towards Emma. The blonde was quick to read this message too. ‘But I think I’m bothering   
your writing.’

“You’re not,” Emma said quickly. “In fact...” she quickly reached within her bag and found a solid stack of sticky notes and two pencils. 

Regina tilted her head slightly. 

“I thought that maybe this could make it a bit easier,” Emma said and felt how she flushed ridiculously. “Y’ know... Instead of you having to type on your phone all the time.” 

Regina flashed her a beaming smile and nodded. 

Emma returned the smile and pushed some of the sticky notes and pencil towards Regina, and Regina quickly grabbed the pencil and began to scribble something down. After a moment she pushed the   
sticky note towards Emma. ‘That was very kind of you, and you’re right, it does makes things a bit easier. But I don’t want to bother you.’

“You’re not,” Emma said firmly. “Seriously, you’re not. I enjoy talk-“ stop right there, Swan! Don’t put your foot in your mouth!

But Regina simply smiled and scribbled something down on the sticky note. Emma almost chuckled when she saw the message: ‘....communicating with me?’

“Yeah,” Emma nodded somewhat red faced. “Exactly.”

The brunette’s shoulder shook slightly in a way that would indicate a chuckle. 

Emma resumed tapping away on the keyboard, but she honestly couldn’t concentrate. For the first time in a long while, she didn’t want to write. She wanted to keep communicating with Regina. That was   
far more interesting than her fictional world, and that really said a lot. 

Emma glanced discreetly at her. Regina was reading her book once more, and for a moment Emma wished that she had been good at sketching, because damn, Regina would make for a beautiful motive! 

She made Emma’s mouth go shockingly dry, and it felt as though her stomach was full of butterflies or tingles or whatever, and Emma silently cursed herself for getting too affected. It was silly to feel that way about a stranger, and it was definitely ridiculous to wish that this train journey lasted several weeks and not just two more days. Emma definitely wanted more time with the beautiful brunette, and she felt slightly annoyed at herself. Why was she sitting here and writing when she could be communicating more with Regina? Why was she wasting the time? 

But writing was a lost cause today. “Are you from Toronto?” she blurted out. 

Regina looked up from her book, and Emma instantly felt a bit embarrassed for having interrupted her reading time. 

But Regina didn’t look one bit bothered as she scribbled something down on the sticky note, and then showed it to Emma. 

“Oh okay,” Emma said as she read the message. ‘No, actually, I’m from Montreal.’

The blonde carefully saved her documents and then turned her attention towards Regina again. “Have you ever been to Vancouver before then?”

Regina nodded and scribbled on the sticky note. 

Emma willingly read the message. ‘Yes, many times.’

“Nice,” Emma said. “Any chance you can recommend me a cheap hotel or inn then?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma blushed a bit as she admitted: “yeah, I was sort of... in a hurry to get out of the door, and I didn’t really research before I left.”

Regina nodded slightly and grabbed a new sticky note. Emma heard the pencil scratch against the paper, and then a new message was slid across the table. ‘Do you have any preferences?’

“Hmm,” Emma considered it for a moment. “I’ve sort been through a pretty tough time, and I’m not in the mood for lots of people, so somewhere quie-“ damnit. Emma blushed again as she halfheartedly   
finished the sentence. “Somewhere quiet and peaceful.”

Regina didn’t appear to be one bit bothered by Emma’s choice of words as she scribbled down another message. Emma was impressed at how neat the brunette’s handwriting was even though she was   
writing fast. 

‘Well, if you’re looking for a peaceful place to stay, I can recommend Eugenia’s Diner in Steveston.’

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Steveston? Where’s that exactly?”

Scribble-scribble, scratch-scratch against the paper, and then Emma was presented with another sticky note: ‘It’s a small town just 12, 2 miles away from Vancouver. It only takes a little over a half an   
hour to get there. It’s this little fisher village. I rather think you’d like it there.’

“Steveston,” Emma said and smiled. “I’ll remember that.” The blonde had barely gotten the chance to look up before she was presented with another message: ‘If you’d like, I could give you Eugenia’s   
number and you could call her in advantage? I don’t think there’ll any problems regarding showing up and booking a room, but she likes it better when people call in advantage.’

“That would be awesome!” Emma said earnestly. “Seriously, you would literally save my life!”

Regina smiled a little as she slid another note towards Emma. A note with a phone number, and the text: ‘she answers the phone between 09:00 and 13:00.’

“Thank you,” Emma said and flashed the brunette a beaming smile. “Thank you so much! I’ll call her first thing tomorrow and book a room.”

Regina returned the smile.

“So, are you going on vacation in Vancouver?” Emma asked before she could stop herself, not even considering the possibility that Regina might want to read her book. 

Regina shook her head in response.

“You’re gonna live there?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded, and now her expression had changed. She looked a bit... guarded. There was clearly more to it than just that, but Emma quickly decided not to push the subject. 

“Well, I’m just running away from all the people in Toronto,” Emma said. “Place’s too crowded for me.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m looking forward to seeing that little fisher community,” Emma continued and patted her pocket in which she had the sticky note with the number to Eugenia’s Inn.”

Regina smiled again and nodded slightly.

“Do you come to Steveston often?” Emma asked, and yeah, now she was definitely sounding too hopeful. 

Regina looked as though she would have chuckled if she could. She grabbed the stack of sticky notes and the pencil and then scribbled for a second. Then she handed Emma the message.

Emma smiled as she read the message: ‘yes, I do sometimes. I’ve known Eugenia for a while, and she would probably be disappointed if I didn’t stop by sometimes.’

“Great,” Emma said and chuckled. “Then maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee sometimes? To say thank you for giving me Eugenia’s number.”

Regina nodded and quickly scribbled another message. Emma felt positively giddy when she read the message. ‘Coffee sounds nice.’

Emma flashed the brunette another smile and then said: “I’m sorry. You must think I’m talking way too much.”

But Regina shook her head firmly and another sticky note was slid across the table. ‘No, I don’t. I find it very nice. It’s been a while since I’ve had anyone to communicate with, and I can’t exactly talk to myself.’

Emma’s jaw fell open and she quickly looked up. Is she joking or what? 

Regina clearly was. She grinned at Emma. The sight made Emma laugh and shake her head slightly. 

“Right then,” the blonde said. “I’m glad I’m not bothering you.”

Another sticky note. ‘You’re not bothering me, Emma. Not at all.’

Emma felt a big, dopey grin appear on her face at that, and she knew she probably looked ridiculous, sitting there and grinning like an idiot, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when Regina was returning her smile and sending surges of warmth through Emma’s body.

*******************

When it became lunch time, Emma felt tempted to stay in her seat. Because Regina did the same thing. But Emma ignored her silly needs and left her seat to brave the dining area. She hadn’t gotten off the train in Winnipeg, and she had a feeling that stretching her legs would be good for her. And she also had a hunch that Regina wanted to eat in peace. Emma thought back to their first evening on the train. 

She could easily remember how Regina’s face had contorted in pain and how she had taken a pill. The blonde had a hunch that eating wasn’t very nice for the brunette, and Emma didn’t want to sit and stare Regina down while she ate. 

But Emma definitely felt a little lost as she sat in the dining area and ate her lunch alone. Sitting all alone made her think about what was gonna happen when she got to Steveston. She wouldn’t know anyone there. She would be all alone there too. Emma knew she was a strange creature. She liked being on her own, but she feared being alone. She decided right then and there that she would text Ella and convince/force her to come and visit. And hopefully for a long time. 

Emma took a breath and took another bite of her sandwich. It’ll be fine. I’ll meet new people soon enough, and Steveston sounds like the perfect place. And if Regina really wants to come and have coffee with me.... Emma allowed herself to dream for a moment. She dared to imagine how the friendship between her and Regina would grow and eventually evolve into something more. Emma couldn’t bear the thought of Regina just disappearing out of her life once the train arrived in Vancouver. That would be a disaster. Impossible. Unthinkable. She’s so interesting. I have to know more about her. Maybe I can even get her phone number. Sticky notes are great, but not for long term contact. And long term contact was exactly what Emma wanted.

When Emma came back to her seat, she arrived just in time to see Regina slip a bottle of pills back into her purse. Emma frowned slightly. Had Regina been having those strange throat pains again? 

Emma’s heart sank a bit. She didn’t like the brunette being in pain. 

But Regina looked quite unbothered by it, and she smiled at Emma when she sat down. 

“Well, the dining area was full of screaming kids. Again,” Emma said as she crossed her legs. 

Regina looked rather amused, and it didn’t take long before another sticky note was slid across the table: ‘no kidding?’

Emma laughed. “Yeah, you know what I think?”

Regina shook her head and raised an eyebrow. 

“I think we’re part of an experiment,” Emma said and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “I think every kid on board on this train has been dosed up on sugar, and the producers are watching and waiting   
for someone to finally snap.”

Regina’s smile widened at that and she gave Emma another note. ‘That’s an interesting theory, miss Swan. And I wouldn’t be surprised if it was true.’

Emma smiled. And for several reasons. Miss Swan. Nobody ever calls me that. But it was absolutely refreshing from Mary Margaret’s “Emma Blanchard-Nolan”-crap. 

Speaking of Mary Margaret... Emma hadn’t heard from her at all for a few hours now. That was actually pretty fucking impressive. When she was at her worst, Mary Margaret called Emma consistently throughout the day. There had been this one time where she had called Emma a total of forty times. Forty. Emma had switched her phone off that night, and she had been completely exhausted. And paranoid. That had been the first time Emma had considered taking the whole thing to court and get a restraining order. But she had only thought about it for a moment before shaking her head and abandoning the idea. She was pessimistic enough to believe that Mary Margaret’s defense would be so much better than her own. Emma knew Mary Margaret, and she knew that her adoptive mother probably would fabricate a string of lies about Emma’s mental health. She had done that before, and Emma couldn’t see why she wouldn’t do it again. David would side with his wife, the court would side with David and Mary Margaret, and Emma would be screwed. Maybe Mary Margaret would even manage to convince the that the best thing would be to declare Emma incapable of managing her affairs. Mary Margaret had threatened with that once before, when Emma turned eighteen. Emma had been horrified, and that was the first time she had thought to herself that in order to be free of Mary Margaret, she would have to leave Toronto at some point. 

Emma looked out at the mountains. That was exactly what she was doing right now.

The landscape truly was stunning. Emma had dreaded that she would be bored without her precious Wi-Fi, but that wasn’t the case at all. The view more than made up for the lack of Wi-Fi, and Emma had other things to entertain her too. She had her writing, and once she tired of that, she asked Regina if she could maybe borrow a book. Regina had smiled and nodded, and to Emma’s utmost surprise, the brunette had opened her big purse and revealed that she had a smaller library in there. There were a few romantic novels, but most of them were classics. 

Emma had ended up choosing “A Study in Scarlet”. It had been a good while since she had read anything by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and it was no secret that Emma loved a good detective story. That was the only good thing about having lived with the Blanchard-Nolan’s. David had been the one who had introduced Emma to the classics. Those had been some pretty good moments. Unfortunately there had been too few of them. David had immediately changed character when Mary Margaret was near. As a child, Emma hadn’t understood why, but now she knew that David had in fact been scared of Mary Margaret. That had to be the only explanation. Either that, or he had been so thoroughly manipulated by his wife. 

Emma stretched her legs lazily as she turned another page in the book. She was already pretty deep in the story. Maybe she would have to bring the book with her into the dining area. If Regina let her, obviously. Emma had every intention of asking her first of course. She wasn’t planning on kidnapping Regina’s book or anything. Her stomach growled, and Emma chuckled slightly. It was lucky that it soon was dinner time. Mmm, I hope there’s chicken for dinner tonight. Or maybe even roast beef. And mashed potatoes. Emma licked her lips. Steak would be good too. Or maybe just good old fashioned macaroni and cheese. The blonde licked her lips again. As per usual, Emma was hungry. She wondered if Regina was too. The blonde looked up from the book to ask Regina, but the question died on her lips when she saw Regina. The brunette had fallen asleep. Emma couldn’t blame her. The lights were getting kind of dimmed, and the sky was darkening rapidly. And when you didn’t have much else to do besides looking out the window, falling asleep seemed like a very reasonable thing to do. 

Emma couldn’t help but smiling at what she saw. Regina was a very beautiful sleeper. Her head was resting on her shoulder, and her lips were parted slightly. Stunning. She’s absolutely stunning. Emma knew that there was extra blankets stuffed under the seats, and now she felt tempted to grab one of them and drape it over Regina. She didn’t want the brunette to be cold. Emma was just debating whether putting a blanket over the sleeping brunette would be a creepy thing to do or not, when she saw something that made her pause for a moment. 

Regina was still peacefully asleep, but because of the way her head was positioned, her silk scarf had slipped some, and now the very top of her neck was ever so slightly exposed. Emma frowned slightly. She could see something peak out underneath the scarf. Something white. Regina’s hair was partially in the way, so it was impossible to determine what that white something was, but Emma was sure that the silk scarf around Regina’s neck wasn’t just a fashion statement. Emma felt how her stomach tightened slightly in concern, and once again she had to remind herself that Regina essentially was a stranger. Emma had no right to ask her questions about this and that. 

The blonde forced herself to tear her gaze away from Regina’s partially exposed neck, and then she roamed underneath the seat once more to find that blanket. 

But before she could get the chance to find the blanket, a couple of kids noisily ran past their seats, and the commotion was enough to rouse Regina from her sleep. 

Emma hastily lowered her gaze to the book in her lap once more. She didn’t want to be caught staring at Regina, and she made sure to feign annoyance as she shook her head and said: “damn kids.”

Regina nodded, and out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw the brunette straighten her posture. She sat up in her seat, ran a couple of fingers through her hair, and then she adjusted the scarf around her neck. Emma could see how the brunette’s fingers trembled slightly, and a million questions were burning on the blonde’s tongue. 

And she couldn’t ask a single one of them. Because it wasn’t her business. It wasn’t her business asking questions about Regina’s throat and what was hiding underneath her scarves. But more than anything, Emma wished that it was her business. 

She glanced up from the book and flashed Regina a teeny tiny smile.

Regina immediately returned the smile, but Emma could see that the brunette’s smile wasn’t completely genuine. There was something in Regina’s eyes. Something Emma couldn’t quite read. 

“I’m starving, aren’t you?” Emma asked in an attempt to diffuse the tension. 

Regina nodded, three fervent nods. She clearly was. Very hungry. 

“Do you want to sit together in the dining room?” Emma asked hopeful. “Sitting alone is just so... Lonely.”

Regina appeared to hesitate. She pursed her lips slightly for a second and frowned. But then she nodded. Slowly, this time. 

“Great,” Emma said and flashed Regina another smile. A slightly sadder one. Is this about the pills you’re taking when you’re eating? Are you uncomfortable doing it in front of me? God, I wish you   
wouldn’t be. You shouldn’t be. I really, really don’t mind. 

Obviously, Emma didn’t say any of this. Instead she said: “I hope there’s chicken for dinner. Do you like chicken too?” 

Regina nodded again. This time with genuine vigor. She even smiled a little.

Emma felt how her own smile grew less tight. It was a good thing that she was an expert in using funny remarks as a way to diffuse the tension. And if it meant that Regina would keep smiling, Emma   
would happily crack jokes all the way to Vancouver. In fact she would have absolutely no problems with doing that. Anything to see her smiling again. Anything to make sure that she’s having a nice   
trip......

To Be Continued.......


	5. Part Five

‘Can I ask what you’re writing about?’  
Emma looked up in both surprise and delight when she saw the note being slid across the table. She and Regina hadn’t communicated for a while. Regina had been reading her book, and Emma had been a bit busy. First, she had called Eugenia Wolf, the owner of Eugenia’s Inn, and the elderly woman answering the phone had definitely sounded eccentric, but very nice and forthcoming. Emma had booked a room at the inn, and it hadn’t been a problem for Eugenia when Emma had half-embarrassed admitted that she didn’t know how long she was gonna need the room for. 

And after having made the call, Emma had been caught up in her writing. But now she was saving her documents. Answering Regina was far more important. 

“Sure,” the blonde said and grinned. “I’m writing fairy tales. Or, twisted fairy tales. I call them “Twisted Endings”. Not very original, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of.”

Regina seemed intrigued, and it didn’t take long before another post-it note was slid towards Emma. 

Emma immediately looked up from her laptop. Reading the post-it note was much more interesting. ‘Twisted fairy tales? That sounds interesting. Can I know more about it, or should I stop bothering you?’

“You’re not bothering me at all,” Emma assured and flashed Regina a smile. “I’ve loved reading fairy tales ever since I was a kid, and I’ve always loved writing too, so one day I just thought: why not combine that? As soon as the thought had entered my mind, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so one night I just sat down and began outlining my ideas. What if Sleeping Beauty actually had Kleine Levin syndrome and entered a dream world when she fell asleep? What if Cinderella was a runaway in the modern world? What if Hansel and Gretel never was left in the woods by their father? What if they were actually running away from an abusive home, and the so-called witch who found them actually was good?” Emma chuckled. “Maybe it’s just a pipe dream, but I can’t stop writing, and either way it’s nice to have something to keep me occupied.”

It didn’t take long before another note joined the two others. ‘Why would it be a pipe dream? It sounds very interesting.’

Emma chuckled. “Thanks. If I ever get anything published, you’ll get a free copy.” She saw how Regina’s body made a movement that could indicate a chuckle. The pencil scratched against the paper for a moment, and Emma received another post-it note. ‘Oh no, no free copies. I’ll buy your book, just like everyone else.’

Emma snorted. “Thanks, but I don’t think it’ll ever become a book.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma could hear the silent question. Why?

“Well,” Emma said and considered her answer for a second. “I guess I’m just a pessimist, and no one has ever really... encouraged me to keep writing. More the opposite, actually.”

Regina grabbed her pencil and scribbled something down again. She wrote fast, Emma noted, and the blonde was almost impressed when she soon was presented with yet another post-it note. The written words made Emma feel all sorts of warm. ‘I’m sorry to hear that, creativity should be applauded and encouraged. Not the opposite. Keep writing your stories and ignore the people who tries to bring you down. I’m sure you’ll succeed.’

“Thanks,” Emma smiled. “That’s really nice of you.”

Regina scribbled again, this time for a longer period of time, and then Emma got another post-it note: ‘my friend Malena owns Dragon Publishing based in Vancouver. She specializes in books that falls a bit outside the usual categories. Perhaps you could reach out to her once you’ve finished your book? Mal is a bit of an “ice queen” on the outside, but don’t let that scare you off. She’s actually really great.’

Emma felt a bit dizzy. Had Regina just pointed her in direction of publishing house who possibly wanted to publish her book? Emma could barely believe it. 

“Are you some sort of fairy godmother?” Emma asked awestruck. 

Regina’s shoulder shook slightly, and her brown eyes gleamed as she shook her head no.

“I’m starting to think that you are,” Emma said and sniggered. “First you recommend me a place I can live, and then you casually mention that your friend just so happens to own a publishing house who   
could be interested in my book. My money is still on the fairy godmother thing.”

Regina smiled and shook her head. 

“What about you?” Emma asked curiously. “What do you do? I mean, apart from making people’s wishes come true?”

Shit. Wrong thing to ask. Regina’s face fell a little, but she nevertheless grabbed a post-it note and scribbled something down. Emma fidgeted slightly as Regina wrote, and after a moment, the blonde could lean forward and read another message from the brunette: ‘I was an English literature professor at Montreal University.’

Emma’s gaze snapped up to the brunette’s face. A literature professor? Holy shit. That’s impressive. But then Emma snapped out of her amazement long enough to pick up on that one little word on the post-it note. Was. ‘I was an English literature professor.’. Was. Past tense.

Emma blinked when another post-it note was slid across the table. ‘I quit my job a while back, but maybe I’ll find something else to do in Vancouver.’

“Sounds like a good plan,” Emma said, but she silently wondered what had happened. What had made Regina quit her job? Emma quelled a sigh. It was like, the more things she learned about the brunette, the more questions she had. 

But right now wasn’t the time for questions. It was time for.... Dinner. Emma’s stomach growled in approve, and she saved her documents once more just to make sure, and then she closed her laptop. 

She carefully stuffed the laptop away in her bag, and then turned her attention to Regina once more. “I’m thinking about heading out and getting some dinner. Do you wanna come along?”

Regina nodded and rose from her seat. 

They walked down the hallway and headed towards the dining area. Before leaving, Regina had grabbed the post-its notes and the pencil, and that had made Emma smile. If she was very lucky, this could mean that Regina wanted to communicate more while they had dinner. 

*************

Today Emma felt less befuddled as she ordered her food. And plus, she actually took her time to look at the menu before ordering. She ended up making her wish come true and ordered chicken. Crispy fried chicken drumsticks and French fries. Emma could barely wait. Obviously, she was hungry. Like always. 

The waiter then turned his attention to Regina and asked: “and what can I get for you, ma’am?”

Regina pointed to something on the menu, and Emma saw how the waiter frowned as he came a bit closer and then asked: “French onion soup?”

Regina nodded. 

“The portions are very small,” the waiter said. “How about you chose the soup as a starter and then order something else as your main course? We’ve got a special offer on sushi tonight...”

Regina shook her head firmly and pointed to the French onion soup again. 

“Just French onion soup?” the waiter asked. 

Regina nodded. 

“Alright, ma’am,” the waiter surrendered. “And what can I get you get you to drink?”

Another point to the menu.

“Water?” the waiter asked. 

Regina nodded once more. 

“Very well. Coming right up,” he said and turned to Emma. “And your fried chicken as well, miss.”

“Sounds good,” Emma said and offered him a little smile. But she felt ridiculously irritated at him at the same time. Why did he have to question Regina’s choice of meal? I get that he’s just trying to do his job and make sure that nobody goes to bed hungry, but if she wants onion soup, give her the fucking onion soup instead of asking her questions she can’t answer!

After a moment or so, Regina’s water and Emma’s beer arrived. Emma had allowed herself to have a drink tonight. Just because she could. She smiled a little as she raised her glass and made eye contact with Regina. “Cheers.”

Regina returned the smile and raised her own glass to clink it with Emma’s. 

Emma’s smile widened, and she found that she was entirely capable of ignoring the buzzing coming from her phone in her pocket. I know that’s Mary Margaret, and I also know that I don’t give a damn.   
I’m so done with her. 

But Emma clearly wasn’t the only one who had picked up on the buzzing phone. Regina frowned slightly and tilted her head. Her gaze flickered towards the post-its notes like she was trying to determine whether she should make Emma aware that her phone was ringing. 

“Just ignore it,” Emma said and chuckled a little. “It’s not anyone I want to talk to anyway.”

Regina nodded, but Emma could see the confusion etched on her face. 

Emma leaned forward slightly as she admitted: “I’m sort of running away from the person who keeps calling me.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow again, and now she looked quite concerned. 

It felt as though Emma’s insides were melting. Regina looked so worried.

“Don’t worry,” Emma said quickly. “I’m not in any danger. I’m just trying to get away from an irritating person. That’s all.”

Regina nodded, but she still looked quite concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Emma assured. “I really am. Please don’t worry about me.”

Regina shook her head, grabbed the pencil and sticky notes. She scribbled a bit and then pushed a note towards Emma. ‘You’ve just told me that you’re running away from a person who keeps calling you, and you don’t me to worry about you?’

Emma chuckled slightly. “Yeah, that’s pretty much what I’m saying.”

Regina didn’t look convinced.

“Seriously, don’t worry,” Emma said. “I’m totally fine. I just needed to get away from Toronto. That’s all.”

Regina nodded slowly and took a sip of her water, and the next second it was Emma’s turn to be worried when she saw Regina’s face contort. The brunette grimaced slightly as she sat her glass of water down and brought a fist up to her mouth as though she was trying to clear her throat without drawing any attention to herself. 

Bearing that in mind, Emma quickly looked away and pretended to be fiddling with her fork. No staring, Swan. Don’t be nosey. The fork slipped between her fingers and landed on the floor with a loud clatter. Regina jumped a little in her chair. 

“Shit. Sorry,” Emma muttered and felt her face grow hot as she quickly ducked down to retrieve the fork. When she popped her head up once more, she could have sworn that Regina looked a bit amused. 

“I’m perpetually clumsy,” Emma said and immediately cringed. Perpetually? Really, Swan? Where the hell did that come from? Are you trying to impress the literature professor or something like that?  
But maybe it was worth it. Regina still looked rather amused. 

After they had been sitting a while and exchanged opinions about the sugar-drugged children, the waiter arrived with their food. Emma had never felt happier in her life. Or so it felt. The fried chicken smelled amazing. And so did Regina’s onion soup. “Bon Appetit,” the waiter said in a rather horrible accent. 

Both Emma and Regina smiled at that. 

Emma immediately “went to work” and attacked the first drumstick. God, that tastes a-freaking-mazing! I hope I can find drumsticks like these in Steveston.

Regina too began to eat. She dunked her spoon into her soup, and out of the corner of her eye Emma saw the brunette slip the spoon in between her lips and then raise an eyebrow. She was clearly impressed, and Emma rather happy about that. She wanted Regina to enjoy her food as much as she did. 

Emma quickly reduced the five drumsticks to four. She was just about to stuff four French fries into her mouth when she heard a slight clattering sound. Not a loud one. Just a sound that indicated that Regina had just put her spoon down on her plate. Then Emma heard the sound of a zipper. A bit of shuffling. The sound of a bottle full of pills being rattled slightly. She knew exactly what was going on. 

She knew that Regina was taking a pill right now, but Emma refused to look up. She refused to act nosey or turn this into a big deal. She told herself to keep eating like nothing was going on. It was so obvious that Regina didn’t want any commotion over this, and Emma was more than willing to follow the brunette’s silent plead. 

Just keep eating, Swan. Don’t look up. Not even if you’re concerned. 

***********************

Emma almost felt disappointed when the lights in the train dimmed down and it became time to go to bed. She and Regina had been so busy exchanging book recommendations and talking about their favorites, and Emma was sad to see their conversation being cut short. 

But that was exactly what happened. The sky was dark, and the lights were dimmed when Regina slipped Emma a note, telling the blonde that she was gonna call it a night.

“Alright,” Emma said and smiled in spite of her disappointment. “Good night then. Sleep well.”

Regina offered a smile and then she disappeared down the hallway. Maybe it was a cheesy thing to do, but Emma couldn’t help to poke her head around the corner and watch the brunette walk away. 

Once Regina had disappeared, Emma couldn’t really see a reason to remain in her seat either. The most interesting thing about this trip just left. Might as well go to bed. As Emma walked down the hallway, she tried no to think too much of the fact that the trip would be ending soon. She and Regina would go their separate ways, and the thought of that genuinely upset Emma. She didn’t want the beautiful brunette to walk out of her life just like that. 

I’ll have to pluck up the courage to ask for her phone number before the trip ends. I mean, worst case scenario she’ll say no, but at least I’ll know then, right? Emma had experienced plenty of “what if’s” in her life. She was not about to make Regina another. Not when she had every opportunity to ask for her phone number. 

Emma felt a twinge of anxiety as she neared her sleep cabin. She was ridiculously scared that Regina was in fact gonna say no to exchanging phone numbers. Aw man, that would really suck if she said no.   
I mean, when am I gonna meet another woman like her again?

Emma answered the question herself. Never. She was never gonna come across a woman like Regina again. And then she felt ridiculous. She had known Regina for two days. Two days, Swan. You’re getting far too attached way too quickly. This isn’t normal. Or was it? Emma had never experienced anything like this before. Normally she wasn’t one for falling head over heels for someone. It had taken months and months before she and Lily had even shared their first kiss. Emma wasn’t one for striking up conversations with strangers. Until Regina. 

Kissing Regina... Oh my god. 

Emma tried not to think too much of Regina’s plump, perfect lips as she went into her sleep cabin, changed into her sleepwear and then grabbed her toothbrush and toiletries to go to the bathroom. There was no one standing in line tonight, so Emma could quickly brush her teeth and do her night routine. She noted that she didn’t look as tired today. The dark circles underneath her eyes were gone. Good. 

Suddenly, it was very important for Emma to look her best. I wonder what Regina thinks of the way I look, Emma thought to herself as she quickly braided her hair. Then she scoffed a little. Who said Regina had even paid attention to that? Oh well. At least she isn’t married. She’s not wearing a ring. Emma had noticed that fairly early on, and she had been thrilled for a moment until she forced herself to come back to earth. She had firmly reminded herself that even though the brunette wasn’t wearing a ring, she could still be attached one way or another. 

Now Emma’s head was swimming with thoughts, and she sighed deeply as she locked the door to her sleep cabin. How the hell was she supposed to go to sleep now? She flopped back on the bed. Her mind was flooded with Regina. Both how she wanted the brunette to remain in her life, but also the mystery surrounding her. Why couldn’t Regina speak? That was Emma’s biggest question. 

But she knew she couldn’t just blurt out such a question. That would be so rude. 

It was definitely time to think about something else. Emma quickly found her phone, and for the first time since this morning, she checked to see who had called her. 

Mary Margaret had. Several times in fact. She had also left quite a few messages on Emma’s voice mail. Nothing new there. Emma just scoffed. She had no intention of listening to those messages. Why ruin her relatively good mood? Mary Margaret wasn’t worth it. Emma briefly considered to block her adoptive mothers’ number, but she knew that if she did that, Mary Margaret would find new ways to contact her. In fact Mary Margaret had a whole arsenal of different cellphones she could use for the purpose. Emma wasn’t a hundredth percent sure how many cellphone the pixie haired woman had. It would be better to just change her number. Emma would do that once she arrived at Eugenia’s Inn in Steveston. 

Emma hummed tunelessly as she dialed Ella’s number. If she couldn’t sleep, she could talk to her best friend. That would be a great way to pass the time. 

It didn’t take long before Ella picked up, and she was full of complaints. She hadn’t heard from Emma since last night, and that simply wasn’t good enough. 

Emma completely agreed with Ella and promised that she would brush up on her “check in”-skills.

“You better,” Ella said firmly. “Anyway, how is the train ride going? Feeling bored yet? I knew I would be if I didn’t have any Wi-Fi.”

Emma chuckled. She knew full well how addicted Ella was to her previous Wi-Fi. “It’s actually not that bad,” Emma said truthfully. 

“Seriously?” Ella said disbelievingly in the other end. “Three days with no Wi-Fi, and you’re not going insane?”

Emma laughed. “I’ve been in some pretty good company.”

“Oh yes? Do tell,” Ella said immediately.

“Well...” Emma lowered her voice some. “There’s this woman...”

“Uh-oh. No offense Em, but I really don’t want to hear about train sex-“

“No!” Emma said and laughed quietly. “Nothing like that, Ella.”

“Thank god,” Ella said relieved. “Then spill it.”

“Well, I’m sitting right across this woman named Regina,” Emma said and could feel how she smiled at the mention of Regina’s name. “And I’m telling you, she’s really something else.”

“A knockout?” Ella guessed.

“Yeah, definitely, but it’s more than that,” Emma said and fiddled slightly with her braid. “She’s so interesting, she’s into books and she’s a professor in English literature.”

“Damn,” Ella said. “Looks like you’ve over scored, Em.”

“Hardy har har,” Emma said. ”I haven’t scored her at all, Ella.”

”But you want to?” Ella guessed. 

“Well...” Emma said and tapped a finger against her forehead. “I definitely wouldn’t have minded this train ride to be a bit longer so I could get to know her even better.”

“Oh,” Ella said in the other end. “I see the problem.”

“But she’s gonna stay in Vancouver,” Emma said hopefully, “and I’ve sort of asked her to have coffee with me sometimes, so...”

“A half appointment to get coffee “sometimes” isn’t enough,” Ella said firmly. 

“I know,” Emma sighed. 

Ella chuckled. “Ask for her phone number.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about doing that-“

“Thinking isn’t enough, Em,” Ella interrupted. “You gotta do it. It sounds like you already like this Regina.” 

“I do,” Emma admitted. “Which is probably ridiculous because I barely know her-“

“So you need her phone number,” Ella said, interrupting once more. “That’s essential. I mean, how else are you gonna talk to her and get to know her better if you don’t have her phone number?”

“Yeah,” Emma said absentmindedly. Talk to her. I can’t actually do that whether I get her number or not. But she decided not to tell Ella that just yet. Instead she steered the conversation towards other   
subjects. Subjects that didn’t have anything to do with Regina and Emma’s “way too soon”-feelings for her. 

***************

Emma wasn’t completely sure whether it was the beer she’d had at dinner that had gone straight to her bladder, but either way she found herself waking up in the middle of the night, desperately needing a bathroom. 

Emma groaned as she dragged her unwilling body out of bed. She fumbled to find the light switch and then moaned in complain when the light was much, much too bright. But it did help her find the door. And finding the door was essential right now.

Emma stumbled out in the hallway. She so hoped she wouldn’t meet anyone. She was well aware that her hair was a right mess at the moment. 

Reaching the door to the bathroom, Emma thanked her rare lucky star. There wasn’t anyone standing in line. 

But her luck only lasted so long. When Emma pressed the doorknob, the door didn’t open. Emma cringed a bit when she realized that she had just interrupted whoever was in the bathroom, and she almost said “sorry” before realizing that that would probably make it even more awkward than it already was. 

I’ll just wait right here then. Emma shifted a bit on her feet. She really needed to pee. There was no other way of saying it. Damn, I never should have drunk that beer at dinner. I should have known that it would come back to bite me in the a-

All thoughts about complaining completely left Emma’s mind when she started to pay attention to what she was hearing. 

Water running. That wasn’t very unusual for a bathroom, but it was the other sounds that made Emma pause. She could hear rapid breathing coming from the bathroom, and normally that would have annoyed her, because she really wasn’t interested in hearing two people doing the dirty in a train bathroom. 

But this sort of rapid breathing only alarmed her. Emma could easily hear that there was only one person in the bathroom. And whoever it was, was clearly crying quietly. Emma could recognize that sound everywhere. She had done it a number of times herself during her years with Mary Margaret. 

Emma heard more sniffling from the bathroom, and she considered for a moment whether she should interfere or not. Maybe she was being obnoxious, and maybe it wasn’t her business, but it could be someone who needed help. Maybe one of the other passengers had become sick during the night or something like that. If that was the case, Emma would have to help them. She couldn’t just ignore this. 

More sniffles followed, and growing more concerned by the minute, she curled her hand into a fist and then quietly knocked on the door.

“Hello?” the blonde called. “Is everything okay?” 

There was no answer. 

Emma considered it for a second. Then she knocked quietly once more. “Look, I’m not trying to butt in or anything, but are you alright? If you’re sick, I can fetch a doctor for you.”

There was still no answer, but the water was switched off. Emma waited. She heard some muffled sniffles and then the person behind the door took a deep breath. Silence. Emma wasn’t completely sure what to do. Should I try knocking again or should I wait? Should I try and say something? I want to help, I’m just not completely sure how I’m-

The door was ripped open, and Emma yelped as she stumbled backwards in sheer surprise. But what she saw surprised her even more. It was Regina who came out of the bathroom. Regina with tear stained cheeks and sleep ruffled hair. Regina wearing a silk pajamas with a collar that went all the way up to her chin. 

“Regina?” Emma asked. “Is everything alri-“

She didn’t get the chance to finish her question before Regina pushed past her and almost throttled her in her eagerness to get away. She disappeared down the hallway in a flurry of silk and dark locks. 

Emma was left stunned by the bathroom. Stunned and concerned. Maybe more concerned than she had any business being, but she couldn’t help it. The concern sat in the pit of her stomach like a lump as she locked herself in the bathroom to do what she came for. She was so distracted she ended up standing in front of the bathroom mirror with the water running for ten minutes before she snapped out of it and reminded herself that she needed to get back to her sleep cabin. 

Emma frowned deeply as she locked herself in the sleep cabin once more. What was that about? What happened? God, I wish I could just ask her! Now more than ever it upset Emma that she and Regina were still only friendly with one another. Emma had no right to ask Regina serious questions. 

Emma sighed as she flopped back on the bed. God, this was difficult! I care too fucking much about her already. And I can’t ask her what’s going on. It’s not fair. It really, really isn’t. 

Seriously, how was she supposed to sleep when she knew that Regina was alone and upset somewhere? Suddenly Emma imagined how she, in a moment of madness leapt from her bed and started to knock on every door until she found Regina. A pity she couldn’t do that either. 

Emma stared at the ceiling. This was gonna be a very, very long night. 

*********************************

Emma was completely exhausted the next morning. So exhausted she actually almost overslept. She cursed under her breath as she more or less tumbled out of bed and got dressed. She felt a bit like a zombie as she opened the door to her sleep cabin and sleepwalked into the hallway. There was hectic activity, and the children had never been louder. Or so it felt. Emma could feel a nagging headache right under her left eyebrow. Great. Perfect. Exactly what I need.

Her headache only worsened when she reached her own seat and found the seat across her empty. Where was Regina? Emma immediately felt a surge of panic rush through her. Suppose she really was ill last night. God, I should not just have let her walk off like that. I should have fought harder to find out what was going on!

That was when Emma spotted something. Not one, but two yellow post-it notes lying on her seat. Emma immediately picked the notes up and read it:

‘Emma, I’m really sorry about what happened. What you witnessed last night was a panic attack. I’ve had a few of them ever since my accident, I honestly thought they were getting better. But obviously, not entirely. I’m so sorry for throttling past you like that. You were just acting like any concerned person would. I do hope you can forgive me for being so brusque with you.’

Emma was still looking at the note when she heard footsteps approach. The blonde quickly looked up and saw Regina standing in front of her. The brunette was wearing a black pencil skirt, a red silk blouse and she had a black silk scarf tied around her neck. She flashed Emma a hesitant little smile, and then she handed the blonde a cup of coffee. And a plate with two waffles covered in maple syrup. 

“Thanks,” Emma said and shook her head slightly. “But you didn’t have to do that.”

Regina glanced between the note and Emma. Her mouth twisted slightly.

Emma immediately understood. “There’s no harm done, Regina,” she assured. “It’s okay. Really.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

Emma immediately flashed her a beaming smile and to stress out her point of everything being forgiven and forgotten she turned her attention to the waffles. She took a large bite and then “mm’ed!” loudly. 

Regina’s smile became more genuine at that. 

Emma returned the smile, but she could still feel that lump of concern in her stomach. As she ate her waffles, she continued to discreetly look at Regina. ‘What you witnessed last night was a panic attack.   
I’ve had a few of those since my accident, I honestly thought they were getting better. But obviously, not entirely.’

My accident. My accident. What did that mean? Maybe she was wrong, but Emma’s mind quickly started to connect certain things. Could that accident have anything to do with the fact that Regina couldn’t speak? 

Emma glanced discreetly at Regina over her coffee cup. Was that how it happened? Was that how she lost her voice? An accident? Emma almost shivered at that thought. She had initially thought that it had always been like this for Regina. That she simply had been born like this, but if the blonde really was right and an accident had robbed Regina of her voice.... 

Emma took a sip of her coffee. It’s none of your business, it’s none of your business. Don’t get too involved. That had been Emma’s mantra ever since ending things with Lily. No way she was gonna get involved and have her poor heart broken all over again.

So why was it that she wished she was more involved with Regina than she was right now? Where did that fit in? What’s the point in making a brilliant plan for the future if I can’t follow it? What’s the point of swearing to be done with women, when the next woman I bump into just so happen to be this beautiful, intelligent and mysterious creature I want to know more about? Why can’t I just follow my own rules? Why can’t I just listen to my brain instead of my heart for once? Hasn’t my heart gotten me in trouble enough already?

To Be Continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: well, there you have it. The first five chapters of my new SwanQueen story. I’m still quite insecure whether I should continue it or not...)


	6. Part Six

Parting ways.

The thought alone seemed impossible. They couldn’t already be in Vancouver tonight. They just couldn’t.

But nevertheless that was exactly what they were. After three days of seeing Canada’s magnificent landscape flash by the train windows, the journey was almost coming to an end. Emma couldn’t quite believe it. She had just gotten in the train, for gods sake! She was so comfortable in her seat. She had come to love her sleep cabin. But not the comfortability of her seat nor her sleep cabin could quite measure up to how much Emma appreciated the company she had been in for these past three days. Winning the ticket to this journey had definitely been lucky but ending up sitting across Regina had been more than just luck. Emma didn’t exactly believe in fate, but this experience had definitely tampered a little bit with her beliefs. 

Emma adjusted a bit in her seat and glanced out of the window. She knew that she should probably look forward to arriving in Vancouver and continue onwards to Steveston. She had a place to stay, and maybe, just maybe, her collection of twisted fairy tales had a future. Dragon Publishing. Emma had every intention of googling it when she got settled in Steveston. And had Wi-Fi again. Emma shook her head slightly. She still couldn’t quite believe that Regina had just casually mentioned her publisher friend and suggested that Emma reached out to her. Just like that. All nonchalant. Seriously, there are so many things that are too good to be true about this woman, and I wanna see her again. We can’t just go our separate ways. I can’t just go about my business and expect myself to forget her. That’s not how this work.

Emma sort of already dreaded saying goodbye to the brunette, and she flashed Regina a little smile when she looked up from her book. 

Regina returned the smile and closed the book. Emma saw herself as an avid reader, but she couldn’t quite beat Regina’s reading habits. The brunette had plowed through three books during this train ride. Today’s choice was Great Expectations. Emma was just about to say something to Regina when the brunette’s phone made a slight vibrating sound against the table between them. Emma watched as the brunette picked up the phone and then smiled. She did that a lot when she checked her phone, Emma had noticed, and that had made the blonde feel all kinds of discouraged. Was Regina smiling because she was on her way to see her boyfriend? That could very well be the reason why Regina was smiling. Emma felt dumb for fooling herself into believing that Regina was single. She’s an intelligent, funny, beautiful woman. Why would she be single?

Emma snapped out of it when she saw a yellow post-it note being slid across the table. Emma quickly bowed her head to read the note: ‘almost at journey’s end now.’

Unfortunately. “Yeah,” Emma said and flashed the brunette a little smile. “Been a long ride. Are you looking forward to getting off the train?”

Regina’s pencil scratched against the paper for a moment, and then Emma was presented with another message: ‘I must admit that I am, but this journey turned out to be less boring that I had feared.   
Thank you for that.’

“I say the same,” Emma smiled. “I hadn’t really expected to get in contact with anyone during this trip, but... I suppose I had a change of heart.”

Regina offered a smile at that, and then her phone vibrated again. Emma watched as the brunette checked the message and then smiled again. Emma’s mouth twisted slightly at that. It’s her boyfriend texting her, isn’t it? He’s waiting for her in Vancouver. Emma’s heart sank. That had to be the reason why Regina was on her way to Vancouver. She was on her way to a new life with her boyfriend in Vancouver.

Regina looked up from her phone and Emma wasn’t quite fast enough to look away. But Regina just offered a smile at the accidental eye contact, and Emma didn’t feel as awkward as she would if she had made accidental eye contact with someone else. Regina grabbed the pencil again, and Emma felt how her stomach began to bubble with excitement when she saw the brunette scribble down another message. 

‘Are you looking forward to arriving?’ Emma looked up at the brunette. I was, but now I’m not so sure... “Yeah, I suppose I am.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and scribbled down a single word underneath her first question. ‘Suppose?’

“Maybe I’m a little nervous,” Emma admitted. “I’ve lived in Toronto all my life. Moving away is a pretty big step for me.” 

Regina nodded, and another note was slid towards Emma. ‘For me too. You have no idea how daunting this trip has been.’

“Did you live in Toronto for a long time?” Emma asked curiously. 

Regina nodded and scribbled underneath the first sentence. ‘For a few years.’

“But you’re originally from Montreal?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded in affirmative.

“I’ve never been to Montreal,” Emma mused. “Is it a nice place?”

Regina nodded again. 

“Maybe I should go there sometimes,” Emma said and then laughed a little. “But I think I would be screwed when I got there. I don’t know any French.”

Regina looked amused as she scribbled and then gave Emma another note. ‘It’s actually not that hard to learn.’ 

Emma chuckled. “You’re probably right about that, but I’m such a dummy when it comes to that. I’m afraid I would end up saying something rude when I actually try to find out where the bathroom is.”

Regina looked amused once more and shook her head slightly. 

“Can I ask you something?” Emma said.

Regina raised an eyebrow in curiosity and nodded. 

“That place I’m going to live at... Eugenia’s Inn,” Emma said. “Do you think they any waitresses? I’m sort of panicking because I don’t have a job.”

Regina was quick to rip another post-it off the stack and then she began scribbling. It didn’t take long before Emma could look down at another message: ‘Eugenia often looks for new waitresses, but if she doesn’t happen to be looking at the moment, she’ll be more than happy to point you in the direction of another diner that does. Otherwise try and talk to Mal. Maybe she can find you a job at Dragon Publishing.’

Emma’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

Regina nodded and scribbled underneath. Emma eagerly waited until the brunette had finished scribbling and then she looked down at the message: ‘Of course. Malena is always looking for people who are passionate about books. And from what I’ve gathered, you are. I think you and her will hit it off quite well. You should try and call her when you get to Steveston. Maybe you and her could schedule a meeting.’

“Are you sure you’re not a fairy good mother?” Emma blurted out. 

Regina smiled and shook her head.

But Emma was still less than convinced. Seriously, Regina had to be some kind of fairy godmother. Emma felt dizzy. Imagine if she could actually get a job at Dragon Publishing. Working with books while she wrote on her fairy tales. No more waitressing, but a chance to actually use the college education. Oh my god, that would be so amazing! Now Emma was seriously torn. She was very, very excited about starting her new life, but at the same time she felt pretty bummed about having to part ways with Regina. That was not something she was looking forward to at all.

“Do you come to Steveston often?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded a bit as she grabbed a new sticky note and then scribbled. The answer to that question couldn’t have made Emma happier: ‘yes, Eugenia makes the best burgers you can imagine. I’ve never found a burger better than hers, and that has made me unable to enjoy a burger elsewhere.’

Emma chuckled and didn’t even get a chance to answer before another post-it note was given to her. ‘And her lasagna is very good too. Although not as good as mine.’

Emma chuckled again. “I love lasagna.” That was a hint.

But unfortunately, Regina didn’t pick up on the hint. She just smiled, and then her phone vibrated again. She was quick to grab it, and smiled as she checked the message.

Emma reminded herself to stop trying to flirt with Regina. You have no idea whether she’s single or not, Swan. For all you know she could be straight. As straight as a ruler. Emma still had nightmares about the last time she had flirted with a straight woman. It had been a good while before she had met Lily. It had been in a bar. The woman had been nice, approachable and beautiful. And she had been a brunette. Of course she had. Anyway, Emma and the woman had hit it off, and the woman had ended up asking Emma to come back to her apartment. Emma had had some alcohol that night, so the decision hadn’t been very difficult. She had gone home with the woman, they had ended up in the bedroom, and Emma’s brain had completely switched off. 

Until the next morning where she was roughly shook awake by the woman. She was yapping in Emma’s ear about how Emma needed to leave right away. It turned out that the woman’s boyfriend was on his way home, and Emma realized that she had been tricked. She had very specifically asked the woman if she was attached in any way, and the woman had said that she wasn’t. Emma had been furious when she left, and many, many times she had been tempted to go back to the apartment and tell the woman’s boyfriend about what had happened. But every time she had nixed the idea just as fast. That would be a petty thing to do, and Emma tried her best to not be a petty person.

Emma blinked when a new post-it note was pushed towards her. ‘Is everything okay?’ the note said. 

“Yeah,” Emma said quickly and flushed when she realized that she had been staring at Regina this whole time. “Sorry, I was just... zoning out for a moment.”

Regina flashed a reassuring smile and then nodded as though she was saying okay.

Ugh, why must she be so beautiful when she smiles? This is like, really annoying. 

Regina went back to her book, and Emma wished she could do the same. Or at least busy herself with looking out of the window. But the problem was that it was so much more interesting to look at   
Regina. Not even the beautiful snowcapped Rocky Mountains could get Emma’s attention. The brunette was definitely the most fascinating thing about this trip. The trip that was almost coming to and end. Emma sighed quietly. Why couldn’t we have met each other on the Trans-Siberian Express? That trip takes more than six days. We could have had so much more time together. So much more time to get to know her. 

Regina’s phone vibrated against the table once more, and the brunette immediately picked up the device. Then she smiled again. 

Emma’s mouth twisted slightly. If she was in doubt before, she wasn’t anymore. No, now she was a hundredth percent certain that someone was waiting for Regina in Vancouver. Emma knew it was stupid of her to feel jealous, but she couldn’t help it. She felt she really had a connection with a Regina. Emma hadn’t had a connection with anyone for a while. At least not like this. 

The blonde leaned back in her seat and gazed out of the window. Or at least she pretended to. She was actually looking discreetly at Regina. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the brunette put her phone down and once again resume her reading. Or at least she did until a disturbance arrived in the shape of a small child that peeked in through Emma and Regina’s half open cabin door. 

“Hello,” the tiny tyke said as he pushed the door open and slipped inside the cabin. 

“Hey kid,” Emma said and raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re supposed to be here all alone? Where are your parents?”

“I dunno,” the tyke said as he unbothered climbed up on the seat to sit next to Regina. “What are you reading?”

Regina looked a little lost as she pointed to the cover of the book. 

And the little boy seemed equally confused. “What does that mean? I can’t read.”

“Great Expectations,” Emma said quickly. “It’s a grownup book.”

“What’s it about?” the tyke asked. He was clearly the curious type.

“Bit difficult to explain, kiddo,” Emma said and frowned. “Where are your parents? Do they know you left?”

Now the kid looked a bit guilty. “My mom went to the bathroom and I was bored.”

Okay, so we’re dealing with a runaway. “I think it would be better if we found your mom, kid.”

The little boy firmly shook his head. “Wanna stay.” He turned his attention to Regina. “Can you read to me? I wanna hear a story!” he flashed her the sweetest of convincing smiles before adding a: “pweaaase?” 

Emma saw how Regina’s mouth twisted at that, and the brunette’s lips moved as though she was actually trying to say something. The little boy looked expectantly up at Regina, his little legs kicked in excitement, and then he once again said: “can you read to me? Pretty please?” 

Emma quickly remembered what Regina had written in one of her notes. ‘I can whisper a little, but it tends to be very painful, so I’m trying to use my voice as little as possible.’ Emma rose from her seat, fully prepared to help the little boy back to his mother. God forbid that Regina should attempt to do what the boy is asking her to!

But before Emma even got the chance to say anything, the door to their cabin was opened again, and a tired looking woman with long curly hair stepped inside. “Roland!” she exclaimed. “There you are! You can’t just run away from mommy like that. You scared me! Now come here, you little rascal.”

The boy- Roland- obediently hopped off the seat and trotted over to his mother. “The lady doesn’t wanna read to me,” he said, and his lower lip quivered as he raised a pudgy finger to point at Regina.

“That’s enough young man,” his mother scolded him. “It’s rude to point. And you should be thanking these nice ladies for looking after you.”

“Thank you for looking after me,” Roland said obediently, and his eyes were only on Regina. 

“You’re welcome kid,” Emma said. 

“I am so sorry about that,” the mother said as she lifted Roland up. “He’s been complaining about being bored since yesterday morning. It’s a good thing we’ll be in Vancouver soon. Thank you for looking after him.”

“It was no problem,” Emma assured. 

The woman turned her attention to Regina. “Thank you.” 

Regina offered a small smile.

The woman turned around and then left their cabin. The door closed behind her, and Emma could hear her scold her child for running off, but right now Emma was far more interested in Regina. The blonde quickly turned her head and looked at said brunette. Regina looked like she was miles away. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked quietly.

Regina simply shook her head in response. Now she looked upset. Her dark eyes were overflowing with deep, genuine sadness, and the sight hit Emma like a sucker punch right to the gut. “Regina...”

But Regina just turned her head and looked out of the window. The implication was clear; the conversation was over, and Emma had no choice but to hold her tongue. 

Emma swallowed something. This was almost more than she could bear. Regina looked so vulnerable as she sat there and stared out of the window. 

After a moment or so, Regina suddenly rose from her seat and open the door to their cabin. Emma discreetly watched as she walk away, and she saw Regina head towards the bathroom. Emma’s heart sank slightly once more. She knew that Regina wasn’t going to the bathroom to do bathroom stuff. She was most likely searching for a place to be alone for a moment. Alone to be upset. 

Emma’s stomach clenched at the thought of that. She wanted to help. The problem was just that she had no idea exactly how to do that. Emma had always been pretty bad at offering comfort to people in distress, but right now she genuinely wished that there was something she could say or do that could make things easier for Regina. The blonde sighed. It was hard to offer comfort when she still knew so little about Regina.

After a moment or so, Regina came back from the bathroom. She looked a bit pale and her eyes were a bit glassy, but she offered Emma a little smile as she sat down once more. 

Emma wanted to ask if everything was okay, but once again she held her tongue. She didn’t want to ask a dumb question. 

Regina looked out of the window for a moment, but soon Emma saw her reach for the post-it notes and heard the pencil scratch against the paper. She handed Emma another note. ‘Are you ready to go out and find some dinner?’

Emma couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, absolutely. I’m starving.”

Regina smiled and shook her head and then wrote underneath: ‘Your appetite is very impressive. I admire that. I’ve never been very big on dinner.’

Now it was Emma’s turn to shake her head. “Seriously? How can anyone not be big on dinner?”

Regina just shrugged lightly. 

“Oh, well,” Emma said and grinned again. “Just stick with me kid, and you will be.”

Regina seemed genuinely amused by that, and Emma felt relived when she saw the brunette smile.

They headed into the dining area and Emma ordered a huge steak and along with baked potatoes and gravy. Regina pointed to the tomato soup on the menu. The waiter didn’t comment on her choice.   
And neither did Emma. Nor did she comment on the pill Regina discreetly took before starting her dinner. 

***********************

After the dinner, and once the lights in the trains started to dim, the passengers gradually began to hover in the hallway. The children aboard the train were laughing and yelling, and the adults muttered impatiently. Everyone seemed fed up with travelling. Everyone wanted to get off the train. 

Well, everyone except Emma. She was really very sad to see this journey come to an end. She was starting to feel oddly nervous now. Starting over a completely new place. Could she even do that? Would   
she feel at home in Steveston? Would she get new friends? Would she get a job? A permanent place to live? There were so many things to think about, and right now Emma felt as though she wasn’t even capable of thinking of one thing. 

But it didn’t matter that she didn’t want to get off the train. That was exactly what she had to. Once it had been announced over the speakers that they would reach Vancouver station shortly, Emma rose from her seat and grabbed her backpack from underneath the seat. She had already grabbed her stuff from the sleep cabin a bit earlier. 

Emma weaseled her way into the hallway to join the other waiting passengers. She developed elbows of steels and managed to carve out a nice little place for herself to stand. Then the blonde turned her head and saw Regina rose from her own seat. The brunette reached above the seat and maneuvered her suitcase down from the overhead bin. Then she came into the hallway to join Emma. 

“Didn’t most of the people get off in Winnipeg?” Emma asked. 

Regina offered a slight smile at that and then shrugged lightly. 

“Seriously, I swear there are more people than there was when I got on this train,” Emma half muttered. 

Regina offered another smile, but it struck Emma that the smile didn’t look completely genuine. The brunette looked a little concerned. Emma wondered what she was concerned about. She looked   
discreetly at Regina. Why is she moving from Toronto to Vancouver? What is she gonna do in Vancouver, and more importantly, who is waiting for her in Vancouver? Who is it she has been texting for most of the day? Emma had a plan about sticking around long enough to see if Regina was getting picked up by someone, and who that someone was. Was it silly? Yep. Was it possibly creepy and stalkerish? 

Emma refused to answer that question. Was she curious enough to postpone her own plan about hitching a ride to Steveston? Yep, definitely. 

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when Regina’s phone chimed. She saw the brunette check her phone and then smile widely. Gone was the previous concern. 

Regina tapped on her phone for a moment and then looked up once more. She reached within the pocket of her trench coat and then handed something to Emma. Emma quickly discovered it was her post-it notes. “Oh,” the blonde said and tried to smile. “Thanks.”

Regina tapped something on her phone and then turned the screen towards Emma: ‘I wouldn’t want you to forget your post-its.’

Emma chuckled slightly as she took the little stack of post-its from Regina. “I’m pretty sure I could have survived without them, but thanks.”

Regina offered another smile, and Emma considered just how the heck she was supposed to carry on knowing that she wouldn’t have the pleasure of seeing that smile as frequently as she had for the past three days. God, this is gonna be absolute torture!

That was when the train stopped, and at least three children started wailing when they fell over because they hadn’t held their parents’ hands as instructed. But they actually weren’t the only ones. Emma who had been miles away in her thoughts was definitely not paying attention to her surroundings, let alone the fact that the train was stopping, and thus she wasn’t holding on to anything when the train came to a halt. The blonde yelped, stumbled, and she would most definitely have fallen face first if it hadn’t been for the soft yet solid grip on her upper arm. 

Emma regained balance and she could feel the blush spread across her chest as she looked up at her rescuer. Regina had raised an eyebrow, and Emma was sure the color in her cheeks rapidly went from pink to beet red. God, she looks so attractive when she does that. It’s not fair. 

“Thanks,” Emma muttered half-heartedly.

Regina released her grip on Emma’s upper arm, and the blonde could see how she moved her lips and formed a single word. 'Careful'.

“Yeah,” Emma said awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m chronically clumsy. Did I almost throttle you?”

Regina shook her head in negative.

“Oh. Good,” Emma said. Now she was rubbing her upper arm. I swear she just made my skin heat up.

Another message was announced over the speaker: “You have now arrived at Vancouver station. We thank you for having travelled with us, and we hope you’ve had a pleasant journey.”

Emma glanced at Regina again. Yeah, my journey has been more than pleasant. A pity it’ll be over in a second. 

After a moment or so, the doors to the train opened, and everyone, eager to get there first, started to push and elbow their way over to the closest door. Emma too did some pushing of her own. Now and then she looked back, but she couldn’t see Regina anywhere. Maybe the brunette had headed towards a different door than Emma had. 

“Watch it,” the blonde said tightly to a child who pushed at the back of her knees. She could have sworn it was the same kid as the one she had met when she first stepped aboard this train. She heard the mother scold the child, but Emma didn’t bother to look back. Instead she focused on the task at hand. Getting out of the door. The people pushing around her suddenly made Emma feel a bit claustrophobic. She wanted to get out of the train right now, and more than once, she used her large backpack to shove people out of the way.

Stepping out on the platform helped. It eased some of the claustrophobia she was feeling. The air was chilly. Emma shivered and wished she had worn her parka coat instead of her leather jacket. But of course her parka coat was packed away in the very bottom of her backpack, and the idea of going through all her junk to find it was less than appealing. 

Emma stretched her neck in an attempt to spot Regina, but she couldn’t spot the brunette in the crowd of people saying their hellos and hugging. 

Where the hell did she go? Did she just vanish? Or did I seriously just manage to loose her in the crowd. Incredible. Well done, Swan. Emma groaned quietly and felt tempted to clap a hand over her forehead. I swear to god, if I seriously managed to loose her.... Emma could barely believe her own stupidity. Well, now I’ll never get her phone number. Great. Just great. 

Emma knew that she couldn’t keep hovering on the platform. It would be pitch black soon. She would like to be on her way before that happened. The blonde fumbled to find her phone for a moment and then she wrestled it out of her pocket. Her Wi-Fi was back. And both her Instagram and Tinder was exploding. Emma ignored all the notifications and stepped aside so she wasn’t standing in the way, but there wasn’t many places to go, and so people kept colliding with her as she tried to google the number of the nearest taxi company. Emma glared at most them, and then she hissed a bit under her breath. She couldn’t concentrate when people kept running into her. 

Finally, Emma got enough peace and quiet to actually dial the number to the taxi company, but when she brought the phone up to her ear and waited, there was no response in the other end. Emma gnashed her teeth in pure frustration. Great. Wonderful. Fucking fantastic. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t just walk. Steveston was too far away. The blonde adjusted her backpack slightly, and then she started to weasel her way through the crowd. Her plan was to either find a bus or a taxi to Steveston. 

But she hadn’t gotten very far before something caught her attention. A redheaded woman wearing a thick, green fur coat so distinguishable it was impossible not to spot it. She was in the company of a young boy. He was nine, maybe ten years old, and he was clearly struggling to keep still. In fact he was bouncing slightly on his feet clearly ready to run, and the redhead put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from doing so. 

When Emma got closer, she clearly heard the boy ask: “where is she, aunt Z?”

“I’m sure she’ll be right here, sweet pea,” the redhead said patiently. 

“The place is really crowded,” the boy pointed out, sounding concerned. “Maybe she can’t see us?”

“Then she’ll text us,” the aunt soothed. 

Emma reminded herself that she actually had better things to do than listening in on a conversation between a young boy and his aunt. She should be on her way to find either a bus or a taxi. But she completely forgot what she was focusing on when the young boy suddenly yelled: “Mom!”

Emma turned her head just in time to see the boy force his way through the crowd. His aunt yelled something, but the boy didn’t pay attention. Instead he sprinted the rest of the way. It was a little difficult to keep track of his sprint due to how crowded the station was, but eventually Emma found him again, and to her enormous surprise, she saw the young boy barrel straight towards Regina and then throw himself into her waiting arms. Emma’s jaw dropped slightly. Regina has a kid? Wow. Okay. Did not see that coming. As in at all. Emma tried to wrap her head around this newest development as she discreetly watched the reunion between mother and son. It was clearly a reunion that had been a long time in the making. Emma saw how Regina squeezed the boy tightly and then crouched down as she covered his cheeks and forehead and kisses. The boy laughed, but the sound was a bit choked up. Was he crying? Emma tilted her head slightly as she inched closer so she could see the boys face more clearly. Yes, he was most definitely crying. And so was Regina. Her cheeks were wet, but she was smiling all the same. She kissed the boy’s cheeks again.

Emma saw the redhead in the green furry coat coming towards mother and son. She patted the boy on the back and then said: “alright, little man. My turn.”

The boy only reluctantly released his grip around Regina’s waist, and he kept clutching on to her hand as the redhead hugged his mother. Tightly, Emma noted. And the redhead looked quite choked up too as she released Regina and then kissed her on the cheek. “Oh, baby sis. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” 

“How was the train ride?” the young boy asked at the same time. 

Emma saw how intensely he looked at his mother, and then he laughed a bit and said: “really? Cool. At least you weren’t bored then.”

Emma felt confused for a moment, but then she saw how Regina moved her hands, and the blonde connected the dots. Regina was using sign language to communicate with her son, and the son clearly   
had no problem with understanding what his mother was saying. 

Suddenly Regina turned around, and Emma didn’t even have the time to avert her eyes and pretend she wasn’t listening in before Regina walked towards her along with her son and the redhead. 

Once close enough, Regina flashed Emma a smile. 

Emma smiled back. “Hi. I was just... looking for a cab. Or a bus.” 

Regina frowned and then turned to her sister. Emma saw how Regina’s hands moved once more. The redhead frowned a bit, nodded slowly, and Regina moved her hands again. Then the redhead smiled,   
and her nod seemed more final this time. She turned to Emma and said: “my sister would like to know if you’d be interested in getting a ride to Steveston?” 

Emma looked at Regina. “Seriously?”

Regina nodded in affirmative and smiled. 

“That would be great,” Emma said in earnestly. “But you guys really don’t have to, I don’t wanna intrude or any-“

Regina held a hand up to silence her and then she motioned for Emma to come along. 

Emma immediately did as requested. Regina, the redhead and the little boy were walking in front of her. The redhead was carrying Regina’s suitcase, and the little boy was holding on to Regina’s hand tightly. To Emma, it seemed as though he was scared to let go of his mother again......

To Be Continued............


	7. Part Seven

The redhead, whose name Emma didn’t know lead them towards a large black Mercedes, and once they reached the car, the redhead turned to Regina and asked: “Do you want to drive, sis?”

Regina shook her head in negative, and the redhead nodded. “Alright. I’ll do it then. You’re probably tired after the long journey and all, am I right?”

Regina nodded this time. 

The redhead unlocked the doors, and the boy climbed into the backseat. Regina followed suit, and the redhead stuffed Regina’s suitcase into the trunk of the car. Then she turned towards Emma and motioned towards her backpack. “Here, let me grab that for you.”

“Thanks,” Emma said and felt how her shoulders uncurled when relieved of the extra weight.

“You don’t mind the passengers’ seat, do you?” the redhead asked. “Normally, Henry wants to sit up front, but today is a bit of a special case.”

“The passengers’ seat is fine,” Emma said and saw how the redhead smiled as she watched Regina and the little boy in the backseat. Henry. The boys name was Henry. Regina had a son called Henry.   
Emma still was a bit surprised at that discovery, but she also wondered why she hadn’t considered the possibility that Regina could potentially have kids.

Emma climbed into the passenger’s seat. The redhead got behind the wheel and then started the car. She maneuvered the Mercedes out of the parking lot, and Emma glanced in the mirror and saw the station disappear.

“I can understand that you and Regina met in the train?” the redhead asked as she adjusted the mirror.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Emma nodded. “We met right after the journey started. I was in Regina’s seat.”

The redhead chuckled at that. “And your name is Emma.”

“That’s right,” Emma confirmed. “Emma Swan.”

“Emma Swan,” the redhead repeated and smiled. “My name is Zelena. I’m Regina’s sister. Or half-sister, but details, details. It’s nice to meet you. I’m glad my sister found someone to share the train ride with.”

“Yeah. It’s been nice to have someone to hang out with,” Emma said truthfully. 

Zelena smiled and nodded and then said: “so next stop Steveston and Eugenia’s Inn.”

“It’s really nice of you to give me a ride,” Emma said quickly. “But I could just have taken a bus or something.”

“Oh pish posh,” Zelena said dismissively. “Steveston isn’t so far away and can’t very well say no to Regina when she’s being that insistent.” The redhead chuckled, and Emma saw in the mirror how Regina narrowed her eyes slightly and then moved her hands again. 

Zelena laughed again. “I’m not being ridiculous, sis. You were being insistent.”

Regina signed something again, but this time Zelena didn’t translate. Instead she simply laughed once more. 

Zelena was driving rather fast, and Emma abandoned trying to see the road drift past them. Instead she glanced in the mirror again. As discreetly as she could, she looked at Regina and her son. Regina looked very comfortable as she sat in the backseat with her head tipped back slightly. The boy, Henry was resting his head on her shoulder, and he was still clinging onto Regina’s glove clad hand. Now and then he shifted to look up at his mother, and every time he did that, Regina willingly met his eyes and smiled reassuringly. Emma felt as though she was witnessing something deeply private, and she quickly looked out of the window again. 

“So, Emma,” Zelena said briskly. “What brings you to Vancouver?”

“Oh, uhmm... different circumstances, I guess,” Emma said halfheartedly. 

“You’re from Toronto?” Zelena asked

“I am,” Emma confirmed.

“But you felt like going somewhere else?” 

“Yeah.” Emma said simply. Zelena was clearly the curious type. 

“What do you do?” Zelena asked. 

Emma almost chuckled. Yup, definitely curious. “I’m a writer. Well, at least I’m trying to be one. I haven’t actually had anything published yet, but I’m hoping to get the chance once the book is finished.” 

“What do you write then?” Zelena asked, and her eyes flickered to the mirror. 

Emma quickly understood why. Regina was currently signing something.

“I am not interrogating her,” Zelena huffed, “I’m just trying to be friendly.”

Emma laughed. “It’s fine. I write fairy tales. Or, twisted fairy tales. I like to play around with the characters and modernize and re-event things.”

“You write fairy tales?” Henry exclaimed. “That’s so cool!” 

Emma chuckled slightly. “Thanks. I hope other people will think that too.”

“Henry loves fairytales,” Zelena said, and now she sounded a bit overbearing. “Isn’t that right, Hen?”

“Yes,” Henry said and sounded very much like a boy who was defending his choices. “And I don’t care what you think, aunt Z, I’m not too old to read fairy tales!”

Zelena looked like she disagreed. 

Regina scowled a bit at her sister, and then her fingers moved quickly in the air. It was almost like her fingers were dancing, and Emma quickly became a bit dizzy as she tried to keep up, but Henry clearly didn’t have the same problem. He watched his mother intensely and then said: “fairy tales are important for both children and adults. They teach about different cultures, different ways of doing things.   
They teach children about cultural differences in the world and encourages them to explore their curiosity and urges them to learn new things and experience new places. They also teaches that a person who comes from nothing can turn their life around. Fairy tales teaches right from wrong and teaches that good will always win. Maybe that’s not always true, but it still teaches a very important lesson: be the hero, and not the villain. Fairy tales can help children deal with their emotions, and finally, they allow everyone, children and adults to run away from whatever reality they’re facing, fairy tales gives the reader hope, and I don’t see how anyone can ever be too old to have hope and feel uplifted. As you never become too old to dream. So really, Zelena, what you’re saying doesn’t make a wink of sense.” 

The boy took a deep breath and then looked at his mother. “Did I get all that right, mom?”

Regina nodded proudly and ruffled his hair. Emma saw the brunette’s lips move, and then Henry laughed and said: “thanks, mom.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “Alright, jeez. I don’t remember asking for a lecture, Regina.”

Regina’s fingers moved in the air once more, and then Henry chuckled as he said: “But you got one anyway.”

Zelena rolled her eyes again and shook her head, muttering under her breath. 

Emma glanced at mother and son in the backseat once more. Henry had put his head on Regina’s shoulder once more. “I’ve missed you, mom.”

In response, Regina put an arm around Henry’s shoulder and squeezed a bit. 

“So have I, but I haven’t missed your lectures.” Zelena muttered.

Regina looked up and moved her fingers in the air. 

“Yes you have,” Henry translated with a snigger. “She says you’re a liar.”

“Well, I’ve never...” Zelena said, but Emma saw how she flashed Regina a big smile in the mirror. Zelena’s green eyes were overflowing with tenderness for her little sister. She was clearly beyond thrilled to have Regina back. 

Emma leaned back in the car seat. She couldn’t help but wonder what had caused their separation. It had to be a longer separation. Otherwise Henry wouldn’t act like this, right? He wouldn’t be clutching his mother’s hand as though he was fearing another separation. 

Emma glanced discreetly at the brunette. She knew Regina had been in Toronto. But for what purpose? And for how long? No matter how much Emma considered it, she couldn’t come up with an answer. 

Regina was a mystery. A beautiful mystery. A mystery, Emma wanted to uncover more than anything. She wanted to stay in contact with Regina, but exactly how was she supposed to ask for Regina’s number when both Regina’s son and sister were present? The thought alone made Emma feel uncomfortable. She didn’t know how to do this She glanced discreetly at Henry. Was he and Regina on their way to reunite with a father? Emma swallowed something. Henry didn’t just pop out of nowhere. Of course there had to be a father somewhere. Damn. You really know how to pick ‘em, Swan. Either they were just “experimenting” like that woman Emma had ended in bed with, or secretly looking for a way out like Lily, or they already had a family like Regina. Emma sighed quietly. 

The drive continued. Zelena asked Emma several questions, and Emma mentioned how Regina had recommended her to contact Malena from Dragon Publishing to maybe get a job there. Zelena nodded eagerly and confirmed what Regina already had. That Mal was always looking for new people who loved books as she did. 

When Zelena didn’t talk, Henry did. He eagerly told Regina about all the things he had done in school, and to Emma it seemed like the little boy was giving his mother a full report. He was filling her in on all the things she had missed. But he never said anything about where Regina had been, and what had kept her away for what Emma guessed was a longer period of time. Emma was itching to ask questions she had no business asking. Questions that were far too personal considering how she and Regina had only known each other for three days. Emma felt annoyed. And she probably had no business being that either. But she couldn’t help it. She was annoyed that she sooner rather than later would have to get out of this car. She was annoyed that she had to see the Mercedes drive away, she was annoyed that she didn’t know when she was gonna see Regina again. And most of all she was annoyed that she couldn’t ask for Regina’s phone number right here and now. 

Emma clenched her jaw slightly, fiddled with the strings on her backpack. She heard her phone go off in her pocket, but Emma didn’t bother checking the message. It was probably just Mary Margaret, but that problem would soon be taken care of. Emma had every intention of changing her number as soon as she had settled at the inn. Change her number, contact Mal from Dragon Publishing, not think about Regina. That was Emma’s general plan for the day, and she had every intention of sticking to it. Come hell or highwater. 

Emma looked in the rearview mirror. She made eye contact with Regina and flashed the brunette a little smile. Regina returned the smile, and Emma felt a million butterflies flutter around somewhere behind her navel.

******************

The car journey ended. Of course it did. Zelena almost startled Emma when she announced “Steveston!”

Emma looked out of the window as they crossed the town line to one of the cutest little towns she had ever seen in her life. Steveston was the picture tranquility. So idyllic, so picture perfect. For a moment   
Emma felt like the luckiest bastard on earth, and not particularly annoyed. 

It was a little fisher village. Exactly like Regina had described it. There was a beautiful harbor, and once they drove down Main Street, Emma saw a pawnbroker, a library, a grocery store, an ice cream store, a flower shop, a pharmacy and a few hardware stores. Emma was impressed by the bell tower, but generally, she was impressed at the entire town. It was the sweetest little place Emma ever had seen. 

“It’s a very small town,” Zelena said. “But very sweet and peaceful. I’m sure you can find some inspiration for your stories here.”

“I’m absolutely sure I can,” Emma said and smiled. “This place is perfect.”

“There’s also a few places for sale,” Zelena said. “So if you’re thinking about settling down permanently here, it won’t be a problem at all.”

Emma chuckled. “Well, right now, I’m definitely tempted.”

“And there’s an animal shelter too,” Zelena continued. “So if you should feel the urge to get a furry companion, that wouldn’t be a problem either.”

Emma chuckled again. “Okay, now I’m really tempted.” She had wanted a dog ever since her early childhood, but Mary Margaret hadn’t allowed it. Too many germs, she had said. And too much mess. She   
didn’t have the time or urge to run around after a dog, and thus she had rejected Emma’s wishes. 

“There is a medical clinic just off Main Street,” Zelena said. “But it’s very small, so if there should be an emergency, you’d have to phone for an ambulance to get taken to the nearest hospital.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“And there’s a garage too,” Zelena continued. “You won’t have any problems finding a car.”

“Great,” Emma said. She had saved up enough money to buy a car. Obviously, not a big one or anything, but nevertheless she could afford a car. That felt good to know.

“And what else is there...” Zelena continued and frowned slightly. “It’s been over five years since I was last here, so things are a little hazy...” she considered it for a second and then continued: “right, of course. There’s a sheriff’s department and a park and a beautiful forest area. Ideal for picnics.”

Emma chuckled. The redhead was starting to sound ever so slightly like a tourist guide. 

“And last but not least, there’s Eugenia’s Inn,” Zelena announced as they pulled up in front of a beautiful, grey building. 

Emma looked at the place. It looked very nice. Kinda old fashioned. Really charming like the rest of the town. “Great,” Emma said and suddenly felt a bit uneasy. This was it. Journey’s end. Now she was supposed to thank Regina and Zelena for the ride, grab her stuff, say goodbye and then go into the B&B. Emma felt nervous. This was a completely new place, and no matter how nice and charming the little town looked, there was no way of telling how things would go. But she couldn’t very well sit frozen in this car. The blonde firmly told herself to pull herself together and then she flashed Zelena another smile as she opened the door and stepped outside. She went round to the back of the car, opened the trunk and then hauled her backpack out. This is it. Now I’m supposed to say goodbye and watch them drive away. 

Emma slung her backpack over her shoulder and went round the Mercedes once more, but before she could get the chance to say anything, she saw that the door to the backseat was open, and Regina was stepping outside. She typed something on her phone, and then turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma squinted a bit when she saw Regina’s bright screen in the darkness. Then she read the message: ‘would you mind if I went in there with you? It’s been a while since I last saw Eugenia, and I’d like to say hello to her before we leave again.’

Emma’s anxiety melted away, and she smiled broadly as she nodded and said: “yeah, sure. Of course you can go in with me.”

“Can I come with you?” Henry asked and leaned out of the open door. “Please?” 

Regina frowned a bit, and then her fingers danced in the air once more. 

Henry didn’t look satisfied at the answer. “But mom...”

“Hen, your mom will be right back,” Zelena promised. “She’s just going in there to say hello to Eugenia. It won’t take very long.” 

Henry looked up at Regina with his big brown eyes. “You promise.” 

Regina nodded in affirmative and moved her fingers once more. 

“Ooookay,” Henry said and leaned back in his seat.

Regina turned her attention back to Emma and made a little “shall we?”-gesture with her head. 

Emma nodded and followed the brunette as she began walking towards the inn.

The place was equally as cozy on the inside. Especially the wallpaper caught Emma’s attention. Grey forest wallpaper. It gave a certain fairytale vibe. Emma already felt inspired to write on her collection of twisted tales. 

After having admired the wallpaper for a second, Emma turned her attention towards the desk in the middle of the diner. An elderly quite boxy woman was standing behind the desk, clearly in the middle of some sort of argument with someone who was in the backroom. Emma could hear the other person yell something back, and from what she could hear, it was a young woman. The grey-haired woman behind the counter barked back in response. She was clearly unhappy with the length of the younger woman’s skirt. From what Emma could hear, she wanted the young woman to change to something “that doesn’t make it look like you’re on the menu!”, and to that the young woman shouted back that “at least she didn’t dress like Norman Bates when he was dressed as his mother!” the elderly woman behind the counter puffed out her cheeks in response, and Emma saw how her face got an alarming shade of red.

Emma found their little exchange to be incredibly amusing and she had almost forgotten why she was there, but then Regina crossed the room and pressed the little bell on the counter once. 

The elderly woman behind the counter immediately abandoned the argument and turned her attention to the newcomers instead. When she saw Regina, she reacted by slamming her palm flatly against the counter, clearly stunned at what she saw. 

Regina flashed her a little smile. 

“As I live and breathe...” the grey-haired woman said as she quickly came round the counter. “Regina Mills!” once close enough, she put her hands on Regina’s shoulder for a moment before engulfing her in what could only be described as a big ol’ hug. 

Emma saw how Regina returned the embrace and smiled as she patted the elderly woman on the back. Next Emma heard a voice call from the back room: “gran? Granny, what happened? What was that sound?”

“Come see for yourself,” “granny” called back. 

There were some shuffling, and then a young brunette emerged from the back room. She was wearing a white top, a very short red shirt with a little apron over it, and she had red streaks in her hair. She was probably slightly younger than Emma. She squealed loudly when she saw Regina, exclaimed “no way!” and then rushed over to Regina to hug her. If Emma didn’t know better, she would say that this was another family reunion. Or at least something that looked like one. 

“I just can’t believe it!” the young brunette exclaimed as she released her grip on Regina. “After all this time! How are you doing? Are you okay?”

Regina smiled and nodded in affirmative. The young brunette hugged her once more for good measurement, and finally, the elderly woman standing next to them turned her head and spotted Emma. 

“Oh,” she said as she quickly took her glasses off, wiped them and then put them back on her nose. “You must be Emma...?”

“Swan,” Emma said. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“You’re the one who called about a room,” the young brunette said as she finally released Regina. 

“Yeah,” Emma confirmed with a slight nod. 

The young brunette shook her head a little. “Incredible. You’re the first one to rent a room in months.”

“Ruby!” the elderly woman barked. “Kindly stop making our inn sound unattractive to our new guest.”

Ruby glared. 

The elderly woman ignored her and flashed Emma a warm smile. “Welcome, miss Swan. My name is Eugenia Wolf, and that rude creature is my sweet granddaughter Ruby.” 

Ruby glared again, but then she sobered up and flashed Emma a smile. “Hi, and welcome. We Wolf’s tends to make a horrible first impression, but I promise you, Granny isn’t as bad as she sound.”

“Ruby!” Eugenia hissed. “One more word out of your mouth and I’ll fire you, young lady!”

“And what, run the place all alone?” Ruby nonchalantly shot back. 

Eugenia muttered something about finding better waitresses another place, but when Ruby flashed her a smile, she softened considerably and flashed her granddaughter a smile in return. 

“See, not as bad as she appears,” Ruby sniggered.

Emma tried very hard not to snigger too. 

Eugenia ignored her granddaughter and focused on Emma as she said: “I’m afraid our rooms aren’t very big...”

“That’s totally fine,” Emma assured. “I don’t require lot of space.”

The grey-haired woman smiled as she reached underneath the desk and found a key. A very pretty and antique looking key. As she handed it to Emma she said: “I’ve chosen room number seven for you. It has a lovely view over the square. I hope you don’t mind that. But if you prefer forest view-“

“Square view is fine,” Emma quickly assured as she weighed the key in her hand. It felt good to have a place to stay. 

“Good,” Eugenia said, smiling once more. “I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here.” 

“I’m absolutely sure I will,” Emma said. “Regina was adamant that this is the best place.”

Eugenia clicked her tongue as she looked at Regina. “You shouldn’t go around and spread lies, young lady!”

Regina just smiled and shrugged lightly. 

Emma smiled too. It was a little funny to hear the posh and refined Regina be referred to as “young lady”. Emma already liked Eugenia and her boisterous way of being, and if Ruby was just one bit like her grandmother, Emma would have no problem with liking her either. 

“Is that all your luggage?” Ruby asked and nodded towards Emma’s backpack.

“Yep,” Emma said. 

“Hmm. You travel lightly,” Ruby said and flicked a lock of brown-red hair behind her ear. “But that’s fine by me. Less stuff for me to carry when I help you to your room. Want me to take you there now?”

Emma knew that time was up. Now she was really supposed to say goodbye to Regina and let Ruby show her to the room. Emma shifted on her feet and glanced at Regina. She had never been very good at saying goodbye. Actually, she had tried to avoid it for most of her life, but now... Saying goodbye had never felt quite as meaningful and important and right now. 

“Do you want me to show you the room?” Ruby asked again. 

Eugenia’s steel grey gaze landed on her granddaughter. “Didn’t you have some things to attend to in the backroom?”

“But I always show our guests to their room,” Ruby pointed out. 

Eugenia shrugged. “I’ll do that. I’m pretty sure I can hear some boxes screaming your name in the backroom. If I were you, I’d go back in there and check what all the screaming is about.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, muttered a “fine!” and then disappeared into the backroom once more. 

Once she was gone, Eugenia emerged from behind the counter once more. She nodded towards Emma’s backpack. “Why don’t I bring that into your room? It looks heavy.”

“Oh, umm, thanks,” Emma said as Eugenia without much further ado grabbed the backpack and relieved Emma of the extra weight. 

Eugenia disappeared up a wooden staircase with Emma’s backpack, and once Emma couldn’t hear the elderly woman’s footsteps anymore, she turned to Regina. 

“They seem like really nice people,” she said.

Regina nodded and smiled in affirmative. She found her phone in her pocket and then tapped a bit on it for a moment. Then she turned the screen towards Emma: ‘Eugenia can be a tad eccentric from time to time, but she’s the sweetest, most helpful person you’ll come across. And Ruby is the same. They fight like cat and dog, but don’t let that fool you.’

Emma chuckled a bit and then said: “thanks for the ride. It was really nice of you.”

Regina just shrugged a bit, tapped on her phone and then turned the screen towards Emma. ‘It was the least I could do after what you’ve done.’

“I didn’t really do anything,” Emma pointed out. 

Regina tapped on her phone again, smiled a bit and then turned the screen once more: ‘You gave me someone to communicate with during the trip. That meant a lot.’

Now Emma was the one to shrug. “I was more than happy to do that. You made this trip a lot less boring. I don’t think anyone has ever managed to keep me so entertained.”

The corners of Regina’s mouth twitched in amusement. She turned the screen, tapped, and then turned the screen towards Emma again. ‘That’s very impressive given how little I’ve said during the trip.’

Emma immediately looked up and scanned the brunette’s face. Regina shook her head and her dark eyes gleamed with humor and self-irony. Emma immediately relaxed once she realized that Regina was in fact making a joke. 

“Well...” the blonde said and shifted slightly once more. 

Regina just nodded a bit.

Emma fidgeted slightly. She was beginning to feel a bit ridiculous. Their conversation seemed to have come to a natural ending. Emma couldn’t think of anything else to say. Well, she could, but most of them were silly, and besides, Regina’s family was waiting for her in the car. Emma was keeping the brunette here for no apparent reason. 

“Well then,” Emma said again. Now she felt pathetic. Pink cheeked like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. And the fact that she was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Regina for her phone number, only added to that feeling. Suddenly, Emma was taken right back to her high school years where she asked out Maya Hendricks. And was rejected. Emma had been sixteen at the time, hormones had been racing around in her body, and she had been crushing on Maya Hendricks for months. 

Maya had rejected her. She had even laughed while doing so. 

Emma forced herself to snap out of it. She wasn’t in high school anymore. She was a grown ass woman, and it was about time she started acting like one. 

But unfortunately, her epiphany came a bit too late. Emma snapped out of it just in time to see Regina offer her a smile. The brunette lightly touched the top of Emma’s shoulder, and then she turned around and started to walk towards the door. 

Emma felt a completely unexpected surge of panic as she saw Regina walk away. She knew that if she wanted to act, she had to do it right now. “CanIhaveyourphonenumber?!”

Regina turned around and frowned in confusion. Emma couldn’t blame her. That was smooth, Swan. Real smooth. Emma knew that she sometimes was awkward, but this definitely took the cake.   
CanIhaveyourphonenumber. Nice. Real nice.

Emma’s cheeks heated up in a way that made her think it would be possible to fry eggs on them. But she couldn’t exactly take her words back. 

Regina came towards her once more. She was still frowning a bit as she found her phone in her pocket and began tapping away. She didn’t exactly tap for a long time, but longer than it would take to simply write “no”. Emma felt optimistic for a second. And then she thought of the fact that Regina could be in the middle of fabricating a long explanation why Emma couldn’t have her phone number. But when the screen was turned towards her, Emma wasn’t confronted with a long explanation. ‘I’m sorry, could you repeat that for me?’

“Uhmm...” Emma felt like an awkward teenager again. She shifted slightly, uncomfortably. “I was just wondering whether I could have your phone number?” Please don’t say no!

Regina’s lips parted in an “oh”-manner, and she looked a bit amused as she began tapping away on her phone once more. Soon the screen was turned towards Emma. ‘Funny you should say that. I was just about to ask for yours. I know we don’t know each other that well, but I would like to be updated on how you settle in here and how everything goes with your book and your meeting with Mal, if that’s okay?’

Emma grinned like an idiot. Yes, that would be more than okay! “I’d like that.”

Regina smiled and then she turned the screen, tapped, turned the screen again and showed Emma that she was making a new contact. She indicated that she was ready to add Emma’s number to her contacts, and Emma quickly gave the brunette her number. She felt all kinds of warm and excited when she saw Regina carefully add the number to her contacts. 

“So... Can I have yours?” Emma asked.

Regina didn’t answer. Instead she tapped some more on her phone, and soon Emma felt her own phone vibrate in her pocket. 

Regina chuckled a bit, and Emma did the same when she quickly connected the dots. “Thanks.” 

Regina offered a slight nod, and Emma saw her dark eyes flicker towards the door. Emma immediately understood that Regina wanted to get back to her son, and the blonde quickly said: “well, I should probably go upstairs and check out that room.”

Regina nodded once more. 

“Thanks for keeping me company during the train ride,” Emma said earnestly. “I was afraid of ending up next to someone.... not nice.”

Regina smiled and bowed her head slightly. Then she shrugged in a “it was my pleasure”-way. It was fascinating, really. Emma had never been one for paying much attention to body language. At least not until now. 

Sensing that time was more than up, Emma said: “well.... Goodbye then. I guess I’ll... See you around? For coffee like we talked about?”

Regina nodded and pointed lightly to Emma’s phone and then back to her own. 

Emma immediately understood. “Yeah. I’ll text you.”

Regina smiled again, offered Emma another nod, and then she turned around and walked towards the door. This time Emma let her leave without calling out to her, but the blonde definitely felt sad when she watched Regina walk away. Maybe that was the whole problem. Maybe she shouldn’t indulge in the self-torture it was to watch Regina walk away. Emma spun around on her heels and walked up the wooden staircase.

She easily found room number seven. The door was left ajar, and Emma found Eugenia inside the room. The elderly woman was currently grumbling under her breath as she angrily wiped at a spot on the wooden desk in the far left corner. 

Emma looked around in the room. It was modest, yes, but also incredibly cozy. In the right corner stood a bed with a cutesy flower printed bedspread. The wallpaper was the same grey forest motive as the one in the restaurant downstairs. There was a wooden desk, a nightstand and a dresser. Emma found it to be absolutely perfect. 

Eugenia turned around and smiled as she met Emma’s eyes. “Well, there isn’t much room in here, but...”

“It’s perfect,” Emma interrupted and smiled at the woman. “Absolutely perfect.”

Eugenia returned the smile. “There’s a bathroom just down the hall. Both shower and bath, and there isn’t anyone living here at the moment, so you’ll have it all to yourself.”

“Sounds good.”

Eugenia nodded towards the window. “I’ve opened the window. The room was a bit cluttered. And I’ve left you some fresh towels in the dresser. I’ll leave you to unpack, but if you need anything, I’ll be right downstairs.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

Eugenia smiled and then left.

Emma quickly grabbed her backpack and began to unpack. It didn’t take very long. All she needed to do was to put her clothes away in the dresser and then find a place to plug in her laptop. 

Once that was done, Emma lied down on the bed. Her intention had been to get a five minute long powernap, but when she woke up, a half an hour had passed. Emma felt completely groggy. Going right back to sleep had been tempting, but instead of doing that, Emma forced herself out of bed. She opened the drawer and found her sweatpants, tanktop and clean underwear. Then she found a large, fluffy, white towel and headed into the bathroom. 

The hot water helped some. Emma felt a bit less sleepy when she switched the water off and wrenched water out of her hair. She had forgotten her hairbrush in the room, but she had brought a hair tie. 

She wrapped the towel around herself as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun on top of her head. Then she toweled herself off and put on the fresh set of clothes. 

Emma inspected her face in the mirror. She looked a bit tired. But hopefully nothing a night of sleep wouldn’t help with. Emma wanted to be perky tomorrow. She had many things to attend to. She had to call Malena from Dragon Publishing. That was important. And she wanted to go for a walk in Steveston. Get a little familiar with her surroundings. Zelena’s “guided tour” had been fine, but it had been pitch black when they arrived. Emma was looking forward to seeing the place in brought daylight. 

After having tucked a few strand locks of hair behind her ears, Emma grabbed the towel and returned to her own room. 

She left the towel on the radiator so it could dry, and then Emma closed the window. Maybe it was a bit cluttered in here, but it was a pretty chilly night. Emma didn’t want to freeze. She looked at the bed.   
That was a very comfortable bed. Emma couldn’t wait to climb into it later and get some proper shuteye. 

That was when her stomach growled. Languidly and insistently. Emma could suddenly feel how hungry she was. She had actually intended on settling down for the evening. Maybe write a bit, call Ella and then call it a night. But it seemed like her stomach had other plans. Plans that involved eating. Emma sighed quietly. She really was a bottomless pit. A bottomless pit that needed to be filled. She couldn’t just move along with her plans. She had to eat. 

Emma left her room and padded down the hallway. She wasn’t particularly excited about the fact that she had to leave her room in sweatpants and with wet hair, but she was too tired to change her clothes. And to hungry. She had seen some pretty delicious cakes on display at the front desk. She knew she should be opting for something healthy, but those cakes were simply too delicious looking.   
Emma had to try one. 

The restaurant was empty when she came downstairs. Emma was just about to call out when she heard voices from the backroom. Two voices. Emma was able identify one of them. Ruby. She didn’t know who the other voice belonged to, but it was definitely a woman’s voice, and as far as Emma could determine, the woman had to be roughly at the same age as Ruby. So maybe it was a fellow waitress or one of Ruby’s friends. Emma could also hear the faint scraping sound of boxes being shuffled around in the backroom. Emma moved towards the desk and was just about to ring the little bell when she heard a snippet of the conversation that made her stop and listen instead: 

“-And was that really Regina’s Mercedes I saw drive away when I came round the corner?” 

“Yep,” Ruby confirmed. “She had recommended this place to a woman and was just here to drop her off.”

“So she’s going back to Vancouver?” the other female voice asked. 

“Seems like it,” Ruby said and panted slightly. Emma heard more scuffling. Boxes being moved around.

“And how is she doing?” the unknown female inquired. 

The shuffling stopped. “She’s the same,” Ruby said after a moment of hesitation. 

A low thud as though someone was sitting down heavily on a box. Then the other female spoke again: “really? So she’s still- I mean, she still can’t-“

“Nope,” Ruby said shortly. 

Emma heard a sigh. “I feel so sorry for her,” the other female said. “It must be awful to just-“

BANG! The rest of the sentence drowned when a door on the left was slammed open. Eugenia Wolf emerged and walked straight into the backroom without announcing herself. She didn’t even see Emma, and a moment later Emma heard the elderly woman bark: “that’s enough! I’m paying you two to work not gossip!”

“Sorry,” the unknown female mumbled.

“Yeah sorry, Granny,” Ruby said. 

Emma’s head was swimming with thoughts, and even though she didn’t like gossip, she would have done almost everything to hear the rest of that conversation. ‘She’s the same.’ She still can’t’.... Can’t what? Talk? Was that what their conversation was about What does it mean? Had Regina been away to have something done about her missing voice? Was that what was going on? Or had Emma misunderstood the conversation completely? 

Emma heard Eugenia mutter something under her breath, and the blonde finally remembered what she came here to do. She pushed the bell once, and Eugenia immediately emerged from the backroom. She was all smiles as she asked Emma if there was something she could help with. 

Emma got her cake, thanked Eugenia and then went back upstairs to her room.

As she munched on her cake, Emma checked her phone and smiled when she saw the text Regina had send her a while ago. It was her number. Emma considered to send a thank you in return, but it was pretty late now. Maybe Regina was asleep. 

Emma put her phone down and sat down on the bed. She took another bite of the cake and wondered about the conversation she had just overheard. It seemed as though the mystery was deepening with each day that went by. Emma frowned as she quickly thought about what she knew about Regina. She knew that Regina couldn’t speak. She knew that the brunette wasn’t born like that. She knew that there had been some sort of accident. Emma thought of the way not only Henry but also Eugenia and Ruby had hugged Regina. They hadn’t seen her in a while. Had Regina been away? Did her absence have anything to do with her missing voice? Had she been away to have her voice restored? Did other people know what had happened to Regina? Emma considered it. There had been something in the way Eugenia had looked at Regina. Something in her eyes. Emma had a hunch that Eugenia Wolf knew what had happened to Regina. 

Emma swallowed the last piece of cake and flopped back on the bed. She pushed a lock of wet hair away from her face. Then she filled her lungs with air and puffed the air out. Would she even be able to fall asleep now? Or was there a chance that Regina Mills would roam around in her head all night? 

Yeah, probably...........

To Be Continued...........


	8. Part Eight

Lack of noise. 

That was the first thing Emma picked up on the next morning. How quiet everything was. She could hear no faint rattling from the train moving, and she couldn’t hear any children shout as they ran past her sleep cabin. 

Emma stretched and yawned. She had slept like a baby last night. She smiled a little as she heard a bird or two chirp outside. How idyllic and cozy. She felt very little desire to leave this comfortable bed, but she knew that sooner or later, hunger would force her to do just that. 

The blonde outstretched a hand and fumbled for a second. Then she found her phone on the nightstand. Blinking slightly she checked to see if she had received any messages. She had. Two from Ella, and fifteen from Mary Margaret. Emma groaned quietly. The messages were roughly the same. Where are you? Why won’t you answer my calls? Spoke to Ella again. She claims she doesn’t know where you are, but I know she’s lying! Why are you trying to hurt me, Emma? Don’t you know how worried your father and I are? And what about your new brother? Do you really want him to grow up without knowing his sister? I can’t believe how selfish you are! You’ve given me no choice but to contact the police now, Emma! I don’t know whether you’re interested in knowing or not, but I’ve been unable to sleep for four days! Not knowing where you are drives me crazy!

Emma sat the phone down on the nightstand again. Yeah, I can imagine it does. She could easily imagine how awful it must be for Mary Margaret to lose control over the situation. And Emma. 

Emma decided to pack the Mary Margaret problem far, far away. This was her first morning in a new town. She wanted to go out and explore. Not worry about things in Toronto. The blonde hopped out of bed and opened the little wooden dresser to find some clothes. She dug out a pair of light wash jeans and a cream colored sweater. As she took off her sweatpants and traded them for the jeans, her gaze fell on the phone again, and she frowned a bit. In order to be rid of Mary Margaret, she would have to change her number. But last night she had given Regina her number. Emma shook her head a bit. 

That was a dumb thing to do. She should have given Regina some sort of heads up about changing number. 

Regina. Emma froze momentarily with one arm into the sleeve of the sweater. She wondered what the beautiful brunette was doing right now. Emma’s fingers were itching to text her, but at the same time 

Emma didn’t want to come across as desperate. Was it desperate to text her this early in the morning? Emma wasn’t completely sure. She had never been very good at these things, and subtility had never been one of her strong suits. 

Emma grabbed her toothbrush, hairbrush and makeup bag and padded down the hallway. She reached the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. And as she did that, she once again thought back to the conversation between Ruby and the other woman she had overheard last night. Maybe it was just her overactive imagination trying to fill in the blanks, but Emma was certain that Regina’s mysterious train journey from Toronto had something to do with the brunette’s voice. ‘She’s the same’, Ruby had said when the other woman had asked how Regina was doing. ‘really? so she’s still- I mean, she still can’t-‘ the other woman had responded to that. That had to be about Regina’s voice, right? Emma spat out toothpaste in the sink and tilted her head back as she gurgled some water. Had Regina been receiving some sort of treatment in a hospital? Or had she even been undergoing some sort of operation? Emma spat out the water and wiped the corners of her mouth. An operation that had failed. That would explain why the unknown woman had responded with ‘really? So she’s still- I mean, she still can’t-?’. Emma grabbed the hairbrush and went to work on the massive bird’s nest her hair had turned into overnight. She was torn. On the one hand she was almost dying to know where the conversation would have gone if Eugenia Wolf hadn’t shown up and interrupted, but on the other hand, she didn’t like the fact people were gossiping about Regina. She didn’t like that Regina and whatever had happened to her was the center of attention. 

Emma missed the brunette. She missed emerging from her sleep cabin, finding her seat and then exchanging a smile and a good morning with Regina. She missed walking down to the dining area together, she missed conversing about books with the brunette, and she missed exchanging humorous post-its messages throughout the day. 

Emma tied her frizzy hair back in a ponytail, and then she began applying a dash of mascara to her eyelashes. Regina’s missing voice wasn’t the only mystery Emma was itching to uncover. There was one more mystery, and even though it wasn’t as “serious” as Regina’s missing voice, it was still every bit important. 

Regina’s sexuality. 

Emma actually had no clue about what the answer was to that question. Regina was pretty undefinable. She hadn’t really given Emma a particular “vibe”. If there even was such a thing. Emma reached within her toilet bag and found a dry mascara brush. She needed to be rid of the clumps of mascara currently making her eyelashes sticking together. As she brushed the wry mascara brush through her lashes, she thought of the things she knew. Regina hadn’t mentioned a man during her trip. Not a boyfriend or a husband. Nor had Emma seen her look at any of the men on the train. But then again, she hadn’t seen her look at any of the women on the train either. Emma frowned a little and did her utmost not to get mascara in her eyes. Maybe she shouldn’t put too much into the fact that Regina hadn’t been looking at anyone at the train. Maybe Regina simply wasn’t the staring type. Emma couldn’t imagine her to be that type. The brunette was far too refined to be staring. That was more Emma’s style. 

Emma screwed the lid on the mascara brush and sat it down. Then she reached within her toilet bag once more to find her eyeliner. She probably should have put on the eyeliner before the mascara, but what the hell. Too late to change anything. 

Okay, so maybe Regina wasn’t the staring type, Emma decided not to put too much meaning into that. Instead she once again stuck to the ice cold facts. And they were that Henry hadn’t mentioned anything about a father waiting at home for them. That would have been a normal thing for a nine-ten year old boy to mention, right? ‘Dad has missed you so much!’, ‘dad can’t wait to see you!’ or ‘dad’s texting me, he’s making your favorite food for dinner!’. Henry hadn’t said either of those things. Instead his focus had been solely on Regina. He had looked as though he was scared of parting with her again. Somehow that added to Emma’s evidence pile that Regina was a single parent. Dared she hope that Regina was single in any other way too? And possibly even into women? Emma scoffed a little. 

Maybe she was being ridiculous, obsessing like this, but she could still remember the way Regina had touched her shoulder lightly before leaving. It had made Emma feel completely warm all over. Emma scoffed. She just did that to be friendly, Swan. Emma succeeded in applying eyeliner to her left eyelid. Now came the tricky right eyelid. The blonde poked the tip of her tongue out in pure concentration. 

Okay, so maybe that was just a friendly pat on the shoulder, but she definitely gave me her phone number. That gotta count for something, right? She wants to stay in touch. And whether that was for friendship reasons or whatever, Emma was grateful. But she still frowned when she realized something. Here she was, obsessing whether Regina was straight or gay or anything in between, but Emma herself hadn’t actually given anything away about herself either. Emma silently cursed. Great. She should have slipped in a casual remark about Lily somewhere. Just a nonchalant comment. Just so Regina knew. 

Emma’s stomach growled insistently. It was possible that she had spend too much time in the bathroom. She quickly applied eyeliner to her right eyelid, and surprisingly, the result didn’t come out half-bad. This would have to do for today. Right now, breakfast was far more important than how she looked. She was quick to apply just a little bit of pale pink lipstick to her lips. That was better. 

Emma thoroughly washed her hands for any remains of mascara or eyeliner, and then she left the bathroom. Now it was time to find some breakfast.

And breakfast was exactly what she found in the restaurant downstairs. A plate full of pancakes and a cup of cinnamon sprinkled cocoa with extra whipped cream on the top. Emma had never been happier. This even beat the breakfast she’d had in the train.

“Everything okay here?” Ruby asked as she appeared behind the counter. “Is the breakfast okay?”

“Mmph, it’s delicious,” Emma said between bites of pancake. “Best pancakes ever.” 

“Then you just wait until you taste our grilled cheese sandwiches,” the brunette waitress said and smiled. “Did you sleep alright? I know how it sometimes is sleeping in a new place.”

“No, I actually slept like a baby,” Emma grinned. “Conked out as soon as my head hit the pillow.”

“That’s great,” Ruby said. “I’ll make sure to tell Granny that. She keeps going on and on about how our mattresses are too thin to be comfortable.”

Emma laughed as she took a sip of her cocoa. She carefully swallowed before saying: “Well, now you can tell her that’s not the case at all.”

Ruby smiled in return. “Do you have any plans today then?”

“I was thinking about maybe going for a walk,” Emma said. “Get a little familiar with the area.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ruby said briskly. “Let me know if you need a guide.”

“Thanks,” Emma said slightly surprised. “I’ll think of that if I need any help. But hopefully, I’m able to make my way around without getting lost.”

Ruby laughed, and the smile she flashed Emma was just a little bit too warm. A tad too sweet. Emma had no problems with reading Ruby. The waitress was pretty much an open book, and it was obvious   
that she, well.... was interested. Emma tentatively returned the smile. She hoped that this wouldn’t become a problem. She was going to live at this inn at least for a while. She wasn’t interested in any crossed connections so to speak, and most importantly, she didn’t want to ignite false hope within Ruby. 

Their little moment of awkward silence was broken when Eugenia Wolf emerged from what Emma assumed was the kitchen. The elderly woman flashed Emma a smile. “Good morning, miss Swan!”

“Emma,” the blonde corrected with a smile. 

“Emma then,” Eugenia amended and returned the smile. “How did your first night here go? Was the bed comfortable, because I know our mattresses-“

“Everything was fine,” Emma said quickly and reassuringly. “Couldn’t have been better actually.”

“I’m very happy to hear that,” Eugenia smiled. “And you’ve had breakfast too. Good.”

“I know how to look after our customers,” Ruby interjected, and then she was flashing Emma that smile again. 

Emma returned the smile, but silently thought to herself that it might be a good idea to look around after another place to stay. A more permanent one. She couldn’t stay in this inn forever. Eventually, it would cost her a lot of money. It was better to find a place to settle down. 

Emma resumed her breakfast and made casual small talk with both Eugenia and Ruby. The conversation went a lot more smoothly when Eugenia was present, and Emma was grateful for that. 

******************************************

After having breakfast, Emma decided to take that walk in Steveston. It was time to get to know her new surroundings. 

The blonde walked down Main Street and shivered slightly. Even though it was only September, it was definitely getting colder. 

But the town was beautiful. Picturesque. Like something right out of a modern fairytale. Emma already felt at home here, and she noted how everyone she met smiled at her. 

She passed the medical clinic, the pawnbroker and the grocery store. Small stores, but Emma had no problem with that. A large mall would have looked pretty weird here. She passed the flower shop and chuckled a bit at the name. “Game of Thornes”. Nice. Very inventive. 

After that she walked down to the harbor, which definitely had to be Steveston’s main attraction. The harbor was beautiful, and not even the distinct smell of fish could dampen Emma’s excitement. She already loved this quaint little town. 

After having strolled around at the harbor for a while, Emma walked back into town and found some side alleys. She easily located the bar Zelena had spoken off last night. Emma would do her utmost to remember where the bar was. Anymore calls from Mary Margaret, and the blonde was gonna need a few drinks in the very near future. 

Emma whipped out her phone and took picture after picture of the town so she could show Ella. Emma chuckled. Ella was gonna be so jealous. She would have to go back to the harbor and take some more pictures. 

Down at the harbor she spotted a dark-haired man walking with his arm around a redheaded woman. Emma chuckled slightly. Those two definitely looked like something right out of a fairytale. Hell, they could be Eric and Ariel. 

Emma snapped a few pictures of the beautiful harbor, and then she walked back into town once more. She reached the library, and the place looked so nice, Emma had to take a peek inside. She opened the door and went inside. 

A young brunette with some of her hair twisted into a little bun on top of her head and wearing a long sleeved yellow dress looked up when Emma came inside. “Hi,” she said with an unmistakable Australian accent. “How can I help you?”

“Just browsing,” Emma said as she curiously looked around. This was a very beautiful library. 

“Okay, well, just let me know if you need any help.”

“I will. Thank you.”

It soon turned out that Emma did in fact need some help. She had come across more than five books she wanted to read, but she couldn’t do that without being registered, so she walked back to the counter and cleared her throat quietly. 

The blue eyed brunette looked up. She had very blue eyes. 

“I’d like to get registered,” Emma said.

“Excellent,” the brunette said and flashed Emma smile. “The library could do with more people taking interest in it.” she turned her attention to the computer screen in front of her. “Which name can I register you under?”

“Emma. Emma Swan.”

“Oh, so you’re the new guest Regina brought into town.” The brunette looked up and chuckled slightly. “Sorry. Small town. Rumor travels fast.”

“You know Regina?” Emma asked as the brunette tapped in her name.

“Yes,” the brunette said. “She used to come here on holidays regularly with her son. But it’s been a while since she’s last been here.”

“Okay,” Emma said. Used to. Regina used to come here regularly on holidays. And then she stopped doing it. Because of what? Her accident? Once again, Emma felt that prickle of curiosity. 

“Do you have anything with a photo of you?” the brunette asked. “It’s for identification.”

“Sure,” Emma said and reached within her pocket and found her driver’s license.

“Great,” the brunette said as she tapped on the keyboard once more. “And I’ll just use your address at Eugenia’s Inn for now, but if you decide to move into something a bit more permanent, you’ll have to come back and change the address.”

“That’s fine,” Emma said. 

“So, you’re planning on staying here, right?” the brunette asked briskly. “Otherwise you wouldn’t go through the trouble of getting a library card.”

Emma laughed. “I really like this place. I’m very happy Regina recommended it to me.”

The brunette smiled. “It was nice of her to think about this place. I hope she’ll stop by soon. It’s been a while since we got the chance to catch up.” she tapped a bit more on the keyboard and then said: “there we go. All set. You should receive your new library card in the mail tomorrow or the next day, miss Swan.”

“Emma’s fine,” Emma corrected with a smile. 

“Emma then,” the brunette smiled. “My name is Isabelle. Isabelle Gold.” 

“Gold?” Emma echoed. “I passed a place called Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer. Is that family?”

“My husband,” Isabelle said with a smile. “And if you happen to run into him, do me a favor and return his stare. Robert likes to intimidate. It’s better to let him know that you don’t fall for it.”

Emma chuckled. Isabelle had said it with so much affection, and she had sounded so overbearingly. Only a wife could adopt that particular tone. 

“I’ll remember that,” Emma nodded. “Thanks for the help. I’m looking forward to getting my library card.”

“I hope you’ll borrow lots of books,” Isabelle said. “I feel like I’m fighting the inevitable in trying to keep this place alive.”

“I’ll become your most faithful loaner of books,” Emma promised. “I’m a huge book worm.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” Isabelle said earnestly. 

Emma smiled as she bid the brunette goodbye. Isabelle Gold seemed very sweet. Very down to earth. Emma had a feeling that she and the librarian would become great friends eventually. 

The blonde walked out on the street once more. On her way back she passed Mr. Gold’s store, and sure enough she spotted a man standing outside the store. His hair was longer than what could be expected of a man of his age, easily brushing the collar on his shirt, and he was wearing a three piece suit. And he was looking at her. Emma returned his stare, exactly like Isabelle had advised her to, and it didn’t take long before Robert Gold averted his eyes, turned his back on her and went back inside his store. Emma chuckled lightly. So that was Isabelle’s husband. And odd couple, really. She seemed so chirpy and outgoing, and he seemed almost hostile. They were a right modern beauty and the beast. Emma chuckled again. Maybe she could somehow incorporate that in her collection of fairy tales. 

The blonde whistled quietly as she walked back down the main street. 

Emma saw no one in the diner when she came back, and she was sort of relieved that Ruby wasn’t there. The blonde tiptoed up the stairs, down the hallway and then into her own room. Now she had explored the town for a few hours. First part of her plan was done. Now came the next part. Calling Malena from Dragon Publishing. Emma felt oddly nervous about that. Regina had mentioned that Malena was a bit of an ice queen on the outside. Emma wasn’t completely sure how to handle ice queens, but she would do her best. 

But before calling her, Emma decided to check out Dragon Publishing’s website. She toed off her boots and then sat down crossed legged on the bed with the laptop on her lap. It didn’t take long before the laptop came to life, and Emma immediately tapped in the address in the search bar. Soon she found what she was looking for, and she was immediately impressed. The website looked very professional with twisted wines along the sides and of course a large dragon at the top of the website. Emma quickly scrolled through the list of books published. Regina was right, these books did fall a bit outside the normal categories, but Emma had a feeling that her own book would fit in just fine. Furthermore, Dragon Publishing offered to evaluate manuscripts that weren’t finished yet, and if the manuscript appeared to be promising, the author could come back once the manuscript was finished and maybe Dragon Publishing would be interested in publishing the finished book. Everything about that seemed very promising to Emma, and she was starting to feel more and more optimistic about the whole thing. 

Now she only had to call Malena and tell her about the manuscript and Regina’s recommendation. Emma closed the laptop and wetted her lips slightly as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. You can do this, Swan. It’s just a phone call. It’s no big deal. 

Emma took a deep breath and then dialed Malena’s number. There was a dialing tone, and then a bit of professional “please hold”-music. Emma waited and felt how the muscles in her stomach contracted and turned into a bundle of nerves. She pathetically hoped that no one would answer the phone. That way Emma could leave a message and mentally prepare herself a little better to talk to Malena. 

More “please hold”-music. The silly little tone almost made Emma feel sleepy. She leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. This was actually very nice. Very relaxing. Maybe Dragon Publishing uses this trick to separate all the unserious writers from the serious ones. The unserious ones falls asleep while the serious ones manages to stay awake until someone takes the call. 

Emma didn’t feel very much like a serious writer right now. She felt like the unserious ones who fell asleep. Maybe it was the music, but it very well have been her walk around town as well. 

“Dragon Publishing, this is Malena Fiammetta.”

Emma damn nearly dropped the phone. “Uhm, hi, this is Emma Swan,” she squeaked.

“Hello miss Swan,” Malena said. “How can I help you?”

“I, uhh...” Emma desperately tried to get a grip. Malena’s smooth, professional voice made her nervous, and Emma could already sense that this woman was everything the blonde wasn’t. 

“Yes?” Malena said in the other end, and now she sounded a bit impatient. 

“I have this manuscript I’m writing on, and I was wondering if there was any chance I could have it evaluated by you guys?” Emma quickly yapped off. 

“Oh,” Malena said. Now she sounded ever so slightly tired, but nevertheless answered the question with ice cold professionalism. “But of course. We’re always interested in receiving manuscripts. Even the ones not finished. Just email it to us and we’ll take a look at it, okay? Have a good day.”

“Wait a second!” Emma interrupted before Malena could get a chance to hang up. “I was also wondering if...”

“Yes?” Malena encouraged. “I’m not trying to rush you, miss Swan, but I happen to have a meeting shortly.”

“Is there any chance you guys could use me for anything?” Emma blurted out. 

“Excuse me?” Malena said. 

Emma cringed. Nice. “I mean for a job. I haven’t exactly tried it before, but I have the right education for it, and I’m a pretty fast learner-“

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we’re not looking for employees at the moment, miss Swan,” Malena interrupted. “And even if we were, we would have preferred to hire someone with the required experience.   
We’re very busy, and training a newcomer requires a lot of time. I’m sure you understand that.”

Emma felt the disappointment settle in her stomach like a rock. Damn it. Back to waitressing it is. She felt a bit like a child who had just lost her candy. A defiant child. “But Regina said...” Emma didn’t finish the sentence and shook her head. “Never mind. I understand. Yeah, totally. I’m sorry for the disturbance, I’ll just email the manuscript to you and-“

“Just a moment,” Malena interrupted. “Did you say Regina?”

Emma blinked in surprise. “Yeah?”

“As in Regina Mills?” Malena continued, sounding a bit on edge.

“Yes,” Emma confirmed. “She was the one who recommended me to contact Dragon Publishing.”

“She did, did she?” Malena said, and now she sounded more interested and her voice had lost some of the cold, professional edge. “Tell you what, miss Swan. Why don’t you stop by tomorrow? I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“Seriously?” Emma blurted out.

“Yes, quite,” Malena confirmed. “Stop by the publishing house tomorrow. Shall we say at 11? We’ll have a cup of coffee and talk about it. Do you know where we’re based?”

“No, but I’ll figure out,” Emma said quickly. 

“Excellent,” Malena said in the other end. “See you tomorrow then, miss Swan. Try not to be late. I valuate punctuality.”

“Right. Yes. Of course. Goodbye and... thank you.”

“You’re welcome, miss Swan.” There was a slight click in the other end, and then silence. 

Emma dropped the phone on the bed and fist pumped the air triumphantly. She had something similar to a job interview tomorrow. She had no idea whether Regina’s name worked like some sort of magic word, and right now Emma didn’t care much either. This could be her first step towards a new and better future. A future that didn’t involve waitressing. 

Feeling completely giddy, Emma grabbed the phone once more and texted Regina. She simply couldn’t wait any longer. ‘I contacted Malena from Dragon Publishing. I have a meeting with her tomorrow! Thank you so much for pointing me in her direction.’

Emma felt more motivated to write now than ever, and she grabbed her laptop to start working immediately. But before she had gotten the chance to write five words, her phone chimed. The blonde abandoned writing and grabbed her phone to check the new message instead. What she read instantly made her smile. ‘You’re most welcome, I’m glad Malena agreed to meet you. How is your first morning in Steveston going?’

Emma was quick to text back. ‘It’s going well. I’ve met the librarian, Isabelle Gold. She seems very nice.’

The answer came quickly. ‘She is. Have you met her husband Robert as well? He’s a bit of an arrogant bastard.’

Emma chuckled as she tapped in and then send her response: ‘I haven’t spoken to him, but I’ve seen him. Seems like a real charmer.’

Once again, the response came immediately: ‘If I were you, I’d try to avoid talking to him. He’s a very unpleasant person. I think he only cares about Isabelle.’

Emma chuckled again and then wondered about Regina’s fast replies. Wasn’t the brunette doing anything else? Emma was curious and mostly wanted to bombard Regina with question after question, but she settled for the more neutral: 

‘I hope you and your family got home alright.’

Her phone beeped immediately, and Emma read the text: ‘we did, thank you. I’ll have you know that Henry found your fairytales very fascinating. He’s been using it as an argument against Zelena whenever she implies that fairytales are just for kids. He says that if a grown-up like you can write fairytales, a kid like him can read them.’

Emma snickered slightly as she typed and sent: ‘smart kid you’ve got there.’

Three blue dots indicating that Regina was typing appeared on the phone screen, and then there was a new message for Emma to read: ‘Oh, he is. He’ll grow up to be a brilliant mind like his mother, I’m sure.’

Emma carefully dissected that message. Somehow this too added to the pile of evidences proving that Regina was a single parent. Ugh, it would be so much easier if I could just ask her. 

But instead of asking painfully personal questions, Emma settled for asking something else: ‘any chance you’re free to have coffee this week? I don’t really know anyone here yet, and it would be nice to see a familiar face.’

The blonde was nearly sitting on her hands while she waited for Regina to answer. It seemed as though this message was taking longer to arrive than the others had, but finally her phone chimed again, and Emma immediately grabbed the device and checked the message: ‘I’m afraid I can’t.’

Emma cringed. Damn it. Shit. Double shit. She managed to despair for ten solid seconds until another text arrived. The blonde quickly let her eyes roam over the screen: ‘I’m not free this week, but how about next week?’

A smile spread across Emma’s face as her fingers almost danced over the screen in her eagerness to reply. ‘That sounds awesome! Is there a particular day you prefer?’. Maybe she was coming across as too eager, but she couldn’t help it. Emma waited, fidgeted a bit with her hands in her lap, and then her phone chimed again. This time, Emma nearly dropped the device in her eagerness. ‘Shall we say next Tuesday at eleven o’clock at Eugenia’s Inn? Or do you think you’ll be tired of their coffee by then?’

Emma openly laughed as she typed her answer. ‘Next Tuesday at eleven o’clock is fine by me. And so is Eugenia’s coffee. She actually makes the best coffee I’ve ever tasted.’

Her phone chimed again, and Emma tilted her head slightly when she read Regina’s response. ‘Eugenia’s coffee is excellent, I’ll give you that, but she still doesn’t have an espresso machine.’

Emma typed in the only answer she could think of. ‘And you do?’

The response came straight after. ‘Yes, I do. And I’m telling you, that thing makes the best coffee I’ve ever tasted.’

Emma chuckled quietly. She would like to try Regina’s coffee sometimes, but she wasn’t quite ballsy enough to tell Regina that. It seemed a bit pushy, asking to be invited into Regina’s home. They had a   
coffee appointment next Tuesday. Obviously, Emma was disappointed that it wasn’t this Tuesday, but it was definitely better than not having an appointment at all. 

The blonde flopped back on the bed with her phone in hand. ‘I’ll have to find a place that makes espresso then.’ Emma hadn’t even intended the text to be a hint. She only realized that it could be interpreted that way after having sent it. 

But Regina didn’t take the accidental bait. Instead her text simply said: ‘yes, you have to.’, and then she proceeded to ask if Emma had any further plans for her first day in Steveston. 

Emma eagerly typed back that she didn’t really have any plans. Maybe she would take a stroll down to the garage later and check out the cars there. If she really was lucky enough to get herself a job at Dragon Publishing, she would need a car to drive back and forward. 

To that Regina typed back a warning about not letting Billy who worked at the garage “Hook her up with some old junk”. Emma laughed as she typed back a thank you for the heads up. Then she asked Regina what her plans for the day was. 

Regina typed back that she didn’t have any plans apart from a nap. She was still tired from the long journey, she wrote. 

Emma wondered if that was a subtle hint to let Regina off the hook, but a second later she got another text in which Regina wrote that she actually was a bit bored at the moment. Henry was at school, and   
Zelena was at work. There wasn’t much for Regina to do. 

Emma immediately texted back and pointed out that this was almost like the “post its”-conversations they’ve had during the train ride. And soon Regina texted back and admitted that she actually missed that way of communicating. It had been a very creative way, she wrote. 

Emma was all smiles that this was a bit better, and when Regina texted and asked why, Emma pointed out that this spared Regina of witnessing Emma’s terrible handwriting. Regina texted that it was a terrible joke on Emma’s part, but Emma had a feeling that the brunette was both amused and enjoying herself. 

So did Emma. She was going to see Malena Fiammetta tomorrow and hopefully the conversation would end in a job offer. She was texting Regina, and they had scheduled a meeting next Tuesday. Another text from Regina arrived. This time she was asking whether Emma had been doing any writing today. The blonde texted back that she had in fact written a little bit. Regina expressed her delight at that.

Emma had always been ridiculously afraid at jinxing things, but it didn’t feel like life could get much better than it was right now.

To Be Continued............


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart: THANK YOU so much for all your kind reviews to this story! I'm overwhelmed and touched by every single comment.

To say that Emma was nervous the next day would be grossly understated. She was more than nervous. In fact she felt a teeny tiny bit nauseous. 

Suddenly, meeting Malena Fiammetta was the scariest thing in the world. Emma was well aware that Malena only had agreed to meet her because she knew Regina, and now Emma was very adamant to show Malena that she actually could do stuff. She didn’t want to be considered for a job just because she knew Regina. She wanted to be chosen based on the things she could do, and not anything else. 

Obviously, Emma had already emailed her manuscript to Dragon Publishing. At least that was out of her hands. All she could do was sit back, wait and keep writing to finish the thing while Malena and the other employees at Dragon Publishing evaluated her manuscript. 

But the upcoming meeting with Malena.... Damn, Emma was nervous about that. She had fallen asleep really, really late last night, and then she had been wide awake at four, convinced that she had overslept and was now late for the meeting. 

And the anxiety hadn’t lessened one bit this morning either. Emma had wrestled with her hair until it was falling in soft curls around her face. Then she had roamed through her dresser (and made a mess!) and found the only skirt she owned. A neat, suede black skirt that looked pretty nice paired with her wine red sweater. She almost looked professional when she wore that outfit. She looked like someone who could potentially work at a publishing house, and not as a waitress. 

Emma ran two fingers through her hair and glanced nervously at her phone again. She still had some time at her hand before she had to leave. The problem was that she had no idea what to do with that time. She had carefully studied the route to Dragon Publishing, and she had found a bus that could take her from Steveston and all the way to her destination. Emma only had embark on a two minute walk, and then she would be there. 

Emma stared at the phone in her hand. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to text Regina again. But she wasn’t sure whether she could do that or not. She and Regina had texted for so long last night. Emma didn’t want the brunette to find her obnoxious or stalkerish. Emma was not Mary Margaret. 

Speaking of Mary Margaret, Emma hadn’t heard anything from her, and that certainly made for a nice change. Waking up and finding that her adoptive mother hadn’t called a million times had given her a boost of energy. Emma hoped that the change had come to stay. She felt free. She hoped that changing her number wouldn’t be necessary like she had feared. And maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t. Maybe   
Mary Margaret would finally give up on her crazy ways. Maybe she had finally learned that she couldn’t make Emma love her by clinging on too tightly to her. 

Emma nervously gnawed at a fingernail. A newly manicured fingernail. Damn it. Now she would have to re-do her nail polish. The blonde grumbled under her breath as she stomped into the bathroom to somehow repair the damage. 

Ten minutes later, Emma was sitting on the bathroom floor, cursing under her breath as she tried to scrub the red nail polish off the floor. Emma wasn’t completely sure whether her hands had been trembling, or it had just been her usual clumsiness, but either way she had ended up spilling some of the nail polish on the bathroom floor, and now here she was, armed with cotton buds and nail polish remover. She scrubbed so hard at the floor it squeaked slightly under her ministrations. Emma was still muttering complains under her breath when she heard something that made her pause for a second. 

A faint scratching sound against the wooden dresser. It only took Emma a few seconds to realize it was her phone making noise. She had gotten a text. Emma’s jaw clenched as she imagined it being Mary Margaret trying to reach out to her again. The blonde had actually had a bit of a nightmare about Mary Margaret last night. It had been a crazy dream in which Mary Margaret had showed up in Steveston and banged on Emma’s door, screaming to be let in. That was what had caused Emma to wake up at four in the morning, first in a frenzy because she for a moment thought that Mary Margaret was actually here, and then panicking all over again when she thought that she had overslept. It had taken her a while to calm down. She had taken lots of deep breaths as she had reminded herself that Mary Margaret had no idea where she was, and her appointment with Malena Fiammetta wasn’t until eleven. She had plenty of time. 

Emma wiped the floor once last time and then rose from her kneeling position to “admire” her work. The bathroom tiles looked a bit reddish, but Emma was certain no one would be able to tell the difference. A good thing I didn’t go with pink nail polish. She turned her back on the reddish tiles and went back into her little bedroom. Now it was time to see what Mary Margaret wanted this time. 

But it didn’t take her long to figure out that it wasn’t Mary Margaret who had texted her. A smile spread on Emma’s face, and warmth coursed through her veins as she read the text: ‘I just wanted to wish you good luck with your meeting today. I do hope I’m not bothering you. Don’t let Mal intimidate you.’

Emma almost snorted. Did Regina seriously think she was bothering her? The blonde shook her head in pure disbelief. The thought alone was totally absurd. She quickly texted back: ‘you are not bothering me at all! Thank you for wishing me good luck, I really appreciate that since I’m pretty nervous.’

A text immediately arrived, and Emma read is just as quick: ‘I’m sorry to hear you’re feeling a bit nervous. I hope you don’t feel that way because of what I said about Mal. Really, she’s not that bad. She’ll warm up to you soon enough. Just talk Stephen King to her, and you should be fine.’

Emma chuckled at that. ‘Thanks for the heads up! I’ll try that. Does she have a favorite book in particular?’

Again, the response came immediately. ‘Well, if you really want to impress her, talk about Bag of Bones. That’s her favorite Stephen King novel.’

Emma fingers danced over the screen as she texted back: ‘I’ll do that. You know her pretty well, don’t you? Malena, I mean.’ That wasn’t a prying question was it? 

Before Emma could get the chance to decide whether it was a prying question or not, Regina texted back, and Emma checked the message: ‘Yes, we’ve known each other since high school. But unfortunately it’s been a while since I last saw her.’

Emma nodded to herself. That made sense. That explained Malena’s sudden enthusiasm when Emma had mentioned Regina’s name. Emma ran a couple of fingers through her hair once more. So Regina hadn’t seen Malena for a while either. That seemed to be an ongoing theme. Something had kept her away from her friends in Steveston, and from her old friend Malena. Emma wondered what that ‘something’ was. The accident, perhaps? Emma considered it. Yes, that could very well be the reason. She felt her curiosity bubble just below the surface once more, and for the millionth time Emma felt as though she was going crazy. The mystery surrounding Regina was driving her nuts. 

Then she remembered that Regina was waiting for her to text back. Emma quickly pulled herself together and texted: ‘well, maybe you’ll be able to see her soon?’

The response came immediately and was ultrashort. ‘Maybe’.

Emma frowned a bit. Had she just made Regina upset by asking such a question? God, she hoped that wasn’t the case! She wasn’t completely sure what to text in response, so she put the phone down on the dresser, hoping that she hadn’t upset Regina. She wondered what the brunette was doing right now. Was she sitting with a book in her lap, or was she perhaps with her son? Henry. Emma smiled a little. He had seemed like a very sweet kid. Very smart, and clearly very, very fond of his mother. Seeing how tightly he had clutched Regina’s hand and how he had never stopped looking away from her, had actually been quite touching to witness. Normally, Emma wasn’t one for tears, but there had been something about seeing mother and son reunite after what Emma assumed was a longer period of time. 

The blonde turned her phone screen upwards so she could keep an eye on the time. She still had some time left before she had to leave. Unfortunately. Her stomach was tying in knots. 

How she managed to pass the time until it was time to go out and find a bus, involved a good amount of crappy television and running to the bathroom because her bladder tricked her into believing that she had to pee. It was driving her insane, and she was relieved when she finally could grab the little purse, she had bought this morning and head out of her room. 

Once downstairs, she found Ruby in the middle of wiping one of the tables clean. The brunette waitress was chewing gum and loudly smacking her lips while doing so. Emma glanced at her for just a millisecond and wondered how one got enough guts to bend over while wearing such a short skirt. Seriously, what Ruby was doing was pretty damn ballsy. Emma took a second to brush a hand over her red sweater. She shifted slightly on her feet, and the little movement easily caught Ruby’s attention. The brunette waitress straightened her posture and turned around. She smiled when she spotted Emma: “hey. You all ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Emma nodded. 

“You look nice,” Ruby smiled. “Good luck today.”

“Yeah. Thanks,” Emma said and returned the smile. But she secretly thought that she had to do something about Ruby’s growing crush on her. Nothing drastically. Just a subtle way of telling the waitress that she wasn’t interested. 

Emma’s stomach tied in knots but for very different reasons when she thought about the person, she was interested in. The person who could come to Steveston in two weeks. Emma knew that she shouldn’t be thinking about her and Regina’s coffee appointment as a date, but Emma couldn’t help it. A bit of wistful thinking, and it could just as easily have been a date. 

“Emma?”

The blonde quickly blinked and looked up. She had been zoning out. As so often before when she thought about Regina. 

“You’re going to miss your bus,” Ruby kindly pointed out and smiled a little. 

Emma quickly snapped out of it. Right. Her bus. Pull yourself together, Swan. You have to be there on time and give the impression that you’re this insanely, professional, driven person. If you do that, you   
can think as much as you want about Regina when you get home. But right now, first things first.

Emma said goodbye to Ruby and returned the smile. The waitress looked so happy, Emma instantly felt guilty. Smiling too warmly definitely categorized under “giving false hope”. But right now Emma couldn’t do anything about that. She had places to be. The blonde left the inn and quickly walked down Main Street towards the bus stop. She passed the library on the way and saw Isabelle. The brunette waved to Emma, and Emma waved back. Smiled when Isabelle yelled “good luck!” Emma had no idea how everyone in town knew that she had a job interview today, but the thought of returning home to Steveston without actually having gotten the job made her feel even more nauseous than before. It felt as thought everyone’s eyes were upon her. 

Emma had far too much energy to actually sit down on the bus bench. She ended up pacing back and forward and scraping her shoes slightly until the bus arrived. Emma felt that even the smile the bus driver flashed her seemed way too optimistic and loaded with “you can do this”. Emma anxiously bit the inside of her cheek as she plopped down on one of the seats in the bus. Could she though? The only job interviews she had been do was for waitressing, and Emma had a horrible feeling that this was gonna be so much more difficult.......

*******************************

Reaching her destination didn’t exactly make her feel more at ease. Emma gawked as she tilted her head back and looked up at the enormous, red building. The building was surrounded by a large, iron fence with a medieval looking gate in the middle. It wasn’t exactly and “push-pull”-gate. It looked ridiculously complicated. Emma felt intimidated, and even more so by the two large dragon statues that guarded the door. I can’t believe I’m actually going in there. Emma shook her head. It seemed unrealistic. 

But nevertheless true. Emma swallowed, straightened her posture and then marched over to the large gate. It creaked when forced open, and Emma almost jumped at the sound. Right now, anything was enough to scare her. Especially the way the two dragon statues glared at her. It seemed as though they were judging her. And deeming her unworthy. Emma glared back at the dragons and went inside the building. 

The inside of the building didn’t do anything to soothe Emma’s anxiety either. Everything was white, clinical and oozing of professionalism. Emma thought to herself that she was gonna need a map not to get lost here. There were a million of elevators, a million different hallways that all seemed to lead different places. Emma snorted quietly as she exited elevator number three and stalked down a hallway to the left. There had been a moment where she had thought that this was just a little publishing company. Think again, Swan. Think again.

Finally, Emma reached what appeared to be some sort of front desk. A beautiful dark skinned woman with her hair in a bun was sitting behind the desk, tapping away on a keyboard. Emma quietly cleared her throat. 

The woman looked up, and now Emma saw the little golden and shiny nametag attached to her blouse. “Ursula Clearwater”, the nametag said. “Yes?” the woman- Ursula- said. “How can I help you, miss...?”

“Swan. Emma Swan. I’m here to see Mrs. Fiammetta,” Emma said. 

“Ah yes,” Ursula said and seemed a bit amused as she tapped something on the keyboard. “You have an appointment at eleven, isn’t that right?”

“That’s right,” Emma confirmed with a nod. 

“Well, if you could just take a seat over there-“ Ursula pointed to a leather sofa that was standing leaned against the white wall. “Mrs. Fiammetta will be right there.”

“Great. Thanks,” Emma said and stalked over to the leather sofa in the corner. 

The blonde instantly regretted that she had chosen to wear nylon stockings and a skirt. The leather was sticking uncomfortably to the back of her thighs, even through her skirt Emma could feel it. For a moment she wasn’t even worried about meeting Malena Fiammetta. Right now, her main concern was leaving ass marks on this couch that probably had costed more than Emma’s college education. 

The blonde saw how Ursula leaned forward and pressed a little button and quietly said: “your eleven o’clock appointment is here.” Emma immediately heard Malena Fiammetta voice say: “excellent. I won’t be a moment.”

Emma swallowed something, and to quell her anxiety, she looked around in the highly modern and posh room. The desk Ursula Clearwater was sitting behind was of mahogany. The little dragon figures standing on the desk was most likely made of gold. Oh my god, what am I even doing here? Emma nervously crossed her legs, rested one ankle on top of the other. For once reminding herself to sit like a lady. To be a little refined. Emma suddenly got a flashback of Mary Margaret shouting at her because she refused to sit with her legs crossed. Not that Emma had anything against sitting with her legs crossed, but it had seemed to annoy Mary Margaret endlessly, and so Emma had grown even more determined to sit however she pleased. 

Emma fidgeted with her hands in her lap. Ursula was still tapping away on the laptop, and right now the sound seemed alarmingly. It made Emma all the more nervous. The sound almost echoed in her ears. 

After another painful five minutes, Ursula Clearwater looked up from the laptop. “Miss Swan? Malena is ready now.” 

Emma immediately jumped to her feet. 

“Her office is just up the stairs and to your left,” Ursula said. “It’s the first door.”

Emma offered a small smile and a squeaky “thank you”.

Her knees felt like jelly as she walked up the stairs, and her hands trembled slightly as she held on to the handrail. Soon she was walking down the hallway, and the heels she had forced her feet into for once clacked too loudly against the floor. 

She reached the first door on her left and took an unnecessary second to look at the golden sign on the door “Malena Fiammetta.” No doubt she had come to the right place. Emma swallowed something, wetted her lips and then raised her hand. She gave three quick raps on the door and immediately cringed. The sound was too loud. It echoed in the quiet hallway. 

“Come in,” the voice Emma had heard over the phone said, and Emma swallowed something again as she opened the door. 

This was a real boss office. All dark colors, heavy mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Gold framed newspaper clips about the company on the wall, pictures of authors proudly showing off their freshly published books. Pictures of Malena Fiammetta shaking hands with important looking people. Emma glanced out of the window. A stunning, almost panoramic view. And bookshelf after bookshelf filled with books. The bookshelves were held in dark colors. Emma looked down and noticed the blood red carpet on the floor. She looked up again and noticed all the little dragon statues everywhere in the office. On the bookshelves, on the desk, hell there was even a few larger ones on the floor. Malena Fiammetta clearly had a thing for dragons. 

“Be a dear and close the door.”

Emma immediately snapped out of it and closed the door. Then she turned around and finally looked at the woman sitting behind the desk. The woman she had barely noticed when she first stepped in here because of how impressive this office was. 

But now Emma looked at Malena Fiammetta. Really looked. And what she saw didn’t exactly help her anxiety. Yep. Definitely intimidating. Oh my god. Of course Malena Fiammetta had a look to go with the smooth, professional voice Emma had heard on the phone yesterday. Emma gulped as she looked at the woman sitting behind the desk. Malena Fiammetta’s blonde hair were styled and pinned in perfect 1940’s curls. She was wearing a neat, grey suit. Grey pants and a grey blazer to match. Underneath the blazer she was wearing a black blouse with strings she had tied into an almost unnatural perfect bow. She had little diamond studs in her ears, her lips were painted a dark shade of red, and her blazer was adorned with an expensive looking dragon brooch. Her eyebrows were neatly plucked and styled, and she looked just a bit calculating as she looked at Emma with crystal blue eyes. She rose from the chair behind the desk, and Emma felt all sorts of nervous when she approached her. 

“Emma Swan, I suppose?” Malena said.

“Yeah,” Emma said, but then sobered up and corrected: “yes. I’m Emma Swan.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Malena Fiammetta. Mal among friends,” Malena said as she extended a hand out towards Emma. 

Emma shook Malena’s hand and noted that the other woman had a surprisingly strong grip. 

“Do sit down, miss Swan,” Malena said and pointed to a chair on the other side of the desk. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Coffee sounds good,” Emma said as she sat down and tried to be as elegant as possible as she crossed her legs. 

Malena went round her desk and pressed a button. A moment later Emma heard Ursula Clearwater ask if she could do anything. Malena asked Ursula to bring coffee for herself and Emma. 

“So miss Swan,” Malena said as she sat down in her “boss chair” once more. “Firstly, we’ve received your manuscript. I’m sure you’re happy to hear that I already have people reading and evaluating it.”

“Alright. That’s good to hear,” Emma said. 

“But I can understand you’d also be interested in a job here?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“During the phone call yesterday, you said that you’ve never worked for a publishing house before, but you mentioned having the proper education for the job,” Malena said. “Would you care to elaborate that?”

Okay. Clearly a straight-to-the-point kind of woman. Emma actually didn’t mind that. Small talk had always made her feel oddly nervous. Malena’s “no nonsense”-attitude helped with her anxiety. “I have a bachelor’s in literature,” the blonde said, now feeling more happy than ever that she had resisted Mary Margaret’s attempts at pressuring her into pursuing a bachelor’s degree in education. 

“Not a master’s degree?” 

“No,” Emma said. 

“I see,” Malena answered. “Would you ever consider pursuing a master’s degree in literature?”

“The thought have crossed my mind,” Emma admitted. “But up until now, I haven’t really had the opportunity. Things have been a bit... chaotic.”

Malena nodded a bit. “I see. May I ask what your parents are doing?”

“Adoptive parents,” Emma corrected and blushed a bit. The correction was a force of habit.

“Adoptive parents,” Malena amended. 

“My adoptive mother is the headmistress of Blanchard’s Boarding School,” Emma said. “And my father is in the police force.”

“Blanchard’s Boarding School?” Malena repeated and raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I believe I’ve heard of that place.”

Emma felt cautiously optimistic. Was Malena by any chance impressed?

“Well, the fact that you have a bachelor’s in literature certainly speaks to your advantage, miss Swan,” Malena said. “But I am however concerned by the fact that you’ve never worked for a publishing house   
before. I would have liked to see some references.”

Emma’s hope faltered. “I can understand that.” 

The door opened and Ursula came inside with a filled trey. Two cups of coffee, milk, sugar and two small cakes.

“Thank you dear,” Malena said.

Ursula flashed her a smile and then left the office again. 

“Have a cup of coffee, miss Swan,” Malena said. 

Emma immediately did as encouraged, and as she took a sip, she glanced around at the many different dragons’ figures that were everywhere in the office. 

“Gifts,” Malena said as she followed Emma’s gaze. “From the people I’ve helped publishing a book.”

“Must have been a big book,” Emma said before she could stop herself as she looked at the largest dragon statue in the room. It was an impressive piece of art. Green, shiny “scales” and enormous wings spread out. The dragon was so large it was almost the same height as the desk. And clearly Malena’s favorite, given how central in the room it was placed. 

Malena chuckled slightly. “That one was actually given to me as a present when I opened the publishing house. It’s from our mutual friend.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Regina?” she guessed. 

“Quite so,” Malena nodded and took a sip of her coffee. “She’s a very dear friend of mine, and I’m assuming she’s one of yours too now?”

Not as dear as I want her to be. “Well, yeah,” Emma said and nodded. 

Malena’s crystal blue eyes gleamed with something that could only be described as curiosity. “May I ask how you and Regina met?” 

“We met during a three day long train ride from Toronto to Vancouver,” Emma said truthfully. 

“I see,” Malena said. “So she’s in Vancouver now?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded. 

“And do you happen to know if she’s planning on staying there permanently?” Malena asked. 

“I... I think so?” Emma said and wondered why she was filling Malena in on Regina’s whereabouts. “I mean, I saw her with her son and her sister, so it looked pretty permanent to me.”

“This is wonderful news,” Malena said, and her red lips curved up in a smile. For a moment she seemed like she had lost track of her thoughts, but then she sobered up and said: “do apologize these irrelevant questions, miss Swan, but Regina and I are old friends, and I do so worry about her wellbeing. You see, we haven’t seen each other for a while.”

“It’s completely fine,” Emma quickly assured. 

“It’s nice to know that she’s doing well,” Malena said. “But any way.... back to business. Tell me, miss Swan, do you enjoy reading?”

“Yes,” Emma said slightly surprised. “Of course I do.”

“Would you say that you are good at judging whether a storyline is good or not?” Malena asked. 

“Yes,” Emma nodded. “I think so.”

“The reason I’m asking is because we currently need someone to read through the manuscripts submitted to us,” Malena said. “We received so many manuscripts, and we’re starting to feel the pressure.   
One of the things we take pride in, is reading all the manuscripts submitted to us.” She glanced at Emma. “Are you a fast reader, miss Swan?”

“Yes,” Emma said immediately. Reading fast was one of the things she often had gotten in trouble for at school. Often the teachers had refused to believe that she had finished a book that fast. Many, many times she had been accused at cheating.

“Hmm,” Malena said and squinted slightly as she looked at Emma with her crystal blue eyes. It seemed as though she was considering what to do. 

Emma almost held her breath in anticipation. Please, please, give me a chance! 

“You do of course understand that I can’t hire you as this company’s official publisher’s reader,” Malena said. “Your lack of experience prevents me from doing so.” 

Emma felt her heart plummet. 

“But,” Malena continued. “I’m a very firm believer that everyone should be given the opportunity to prove their worth, so...” 

This time, Emma did hold her breath. 

“You will be given tasks to do,” Malena said. “And manuscripts to read now and then, but your official job description will be to help out wherever you can.”

“That’s fine,” Emma said immediately. I’m willing to do anything. Fetch coffee. Scrub the floor. Hell, I’ll even scrub the toilets. 

“In that case, you can start next Wednesday,” Malena said.

Emma stared at the sophisticated blonde woman. “You’re... You’re giving me the job?”

“Yes, miss Swan. I’m giving you the job,” Malena confirmed. “You may be inexperienced, but we all started somewhere, am I right?” she rose from her seat and extended her hand out towards Emma.

Emma rose from her own chair and shook Malena’s hand once. Malena wished her a good day, and that was a pretty clear indicator that the conversation was over, but Emma still had one more thing to say. 

“Can I ask you something?” the blonde asked. 

“Certainly,” Malena said. “Ask away.”

“Am I... Are you giving me this chance because I know Regina?” Emma asked. 

Malena’s crystal blue gaze snapped up to Emma’s face, and Emma blushed ever so slightly. 

“No,” Malena said. “I’m giving you this chance because I have a good feeling about you, miss Swan.”

“Okay,” Emma murmured and turned to walk towards the door. It was better to leave before she ended up saying something stupid. But before she could get the chance to open the door and leave, Malena spoke again. 

“If Regina advised you to contact me, it means she has faith in you,” the older blonde said. “And whoever Regina has faith in... I have faith in too. I valuate and respect her opinion very, very much.”

“Okay,” Emma said again. It was impossible to not pick up on the warmth Malena’s voice gained when she spoke of Regina. 

“Regina is a gem,” Malena said as she rose from her chair. “And I’m suspecting you’ll turn out to be too, miss Swan. A diamond in the rough. Now I think you better be on your way. There’s a bus to Steveston in ten minutes. I wouldn’t want you to miss that.” 

Emma nodded and once again headed towards the door. She pulled it open and had literally one foot out of the door when Malena said: “oh, and miss Swan?”

“Yes?” Emma said. 

“You can call me Malena or Mal. Or even the Dragon if you find me irritating,” Malena said and flashed Emma a teasing smile. “But for the love of god, never refer to me as Mrs. Fiammetta. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Emma said and chuckled a bit. 

“Excellent. Now run along.”

That was exactly what Emma did. And she grinned all the way down the hallway. She couldn’t quite believe this. She had gotten a job. She had actually gotten a job. She wasn’t a waitress anymore! She couldn’t wait to tell Ella about it. And Regina.

‘I’ve got a job!’

Emma had sent that text to two different people. Ella and Regina. She knew that it would be a few hours before Ella was gonna answer. Ella was currently at work at that diner where Emma used to work too. Emma was satisfied with knowing that Ella would reply later, but she had found herself unable to stop patting her pocket and check if her phone was vibrating all throughout the bus ride back to Steveston. She so wanted to hear from Regina. She had tried to tell herself that Regina could be busy right now, but it had been in vain. Emma wouldn’t stop obsessing until Regina answered her. 

The blonde leaned back in the bus seat. This ride was much more rattling that the train ride from Toronto to Vancouver had been. That had probably spoiled her. From now on she would compare every train and bus ride to the luxury trip she had been on. Emma glanced at the man in the seat across her. He had just coughed in a most unflattering way, and now he was shamelessly staring at her stocking clad legs. Seriously, he wasn’t even trying to hide it or anything. Emma pursed her lips. She would compare this ride to her luxury train ride, and she would definitely compare all the passengers to Regina. 

Emma almost chuckled when she realized that she most likely wouldn’t have minded if Regina had been staring at her legs during the train ride. But Regina hadn’t stared at her legs. Unfortunately. Her focus had solely been on Emma’s face, and under normal circumstances, Emma would have applauded that, but now it just frustrated her. Had there just been the slightest sign that Regina was a teeny tiny bit interested in her. As more than a friend. Emma gnawed at a nail. She and Regina had shared a lot of jokes during their trip, and they had had many conversations about all kinds of subjects, and there had been a hell of a lot eye contact, but did that categorize as flirting, or was it just simple conversation? Argh. Emma hated this. She had to be the worst lesbian ever. Or at least the worst at deducing whether another women liked this or that.

She would have to make an effort when she saw Regina again. She would dissect every sentence the brunette wrote. She would pay attention to any mention of a father. There has to be a father, right? 

Kids don’t just pop out on their own. But then again, maybe there wasn’t a father. Maybe Henry was a donor child. Or adopted. Maybe Regina had decided to have a child all on her own. Emma’s brow furrowed as she once again considered it. Or maybe there had been a father. Maybe he had died during a tragic accident. The same accident that robbed Regina of her voice. 

Emma shook her head. And now she was back to the mystery surrounding Regina’s missing voice. Why did she always come back to that? Her imagination went into overdrive as she considered a million different ways how it could have happened. One reason more unrealistic than the other. 

It was raining a bit when Emma arrived back in Steveston. She was grateful that Eugenia’s Inn wasn’t that far away from the busstop. The blonde half-ran as she made it back to the Inn. She wasn’t interested in getting her rather nice outfit wet.

Inside the inn, she saw Ruby. This time the brunette was in the middle of serving coffee for two guests who had taken shelter from the rain. 

“Hi,” the brunette grinned when she spotted Emma. “How did the job thingy go?”

“I got the job,” Emma said, offering a small smile. 

“Really? That’s awesome news!” Ruby said. “Do you want to go out and celebrate it sometimes?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Emma said a bit cautiously. A casual drink. That’s all. No false hope. Make sure she knows that it’s only as friends. It’s not a date. 

“Cool,” Ruby said and grinned again. “I’m glad things are working out for ya, Swan.”

“Thanks,” Emma said. 

“Coffee?” Ruby offered. “Or a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon? On the house.”

“Maybe later,” Emma replied. “I think I wanna go upstairs and change out of this clothes first.” It was only a partial apology.

“Oh, okay,” Ruby said. She sounded pretty disappointed. 

Emma cringed slightly as she turned around and walked up the stairs and down the hall towards her own room. If this continued, she would have to do something about the Ruby situation. She couldn’t let   
the waitress go around and hope for something more than friendship. It really wasn’t fair of her. 

Emma reached her own room. She unlocked the door and went inside. She carefully attached her phone to the charger, and then she reached within her dresser to find a pair of jeans and a tanktop. Then she went inside the bathroom to change out of the skirt and sweater. And wipe some of the makeup off. 

Emma tied her hair back into a ponytail, and then she brushed a hand over her tanktop. She hoped that Malena wouldn’t mind if she went to work in this clothes. Even though she had tried to make an effort today, Emma wasn’t a skirt or dress type of person. Wearing a dress or a skirt always made her feel awkward and gangly. However odd it sounded, she always felt way more feminine and confident in her jeans and tanktops. Obviously, Mary Margaret had condemned her choice of wardrobe, and more than once she had thrown the tomboy label at Emma. But Emma didn’t see herself as a tomboy. She simply saw herself as a woman who wasn’t particularly comfortable in dresses or skirts. That was all. Simple as that. 

As Emma was carefully wiping some of her lipstick off, she heard a faint scratching sound. It only took her three seconds to realize that it was her phone. She had just received a message. 

Emma immediately abandoned removing her lipstick and went straight back into her bedroom. She picked up her phone and then grinned from ear to ear as she read the newly arrived message: ‘that’s wonderful news, Emma! I’m so happy for you.’

Regina was happy for her. Emma momentarily forgot how to breathe as she texted back: ‘thank you! Ugh, I was so nervous when I left, but now... I feel like I could climb a mountain or something.’

The reply came immediately, and Emma read it: ‘I must say, I had been fearing that Mal would be hard on you. I’m glad she chose not to live up to the nickname I once gave her.’

Emma’s eyebrow rose in curiosity, and her next message reflected that: ‘and what nickname is that?’

The phone made a “vrr!” sound against her palm as the answer arrived. ‘Maleficent.’

Emma spluttered quietly. Maleficent. Not bad. ‘Creative nickname, but she was definitely no Maleficent today. Nor was she a dragon.’

The answer came quickly. ‘I’m happy to hear that.’

Eager to keep the conversation going, Emma texted back: ‘I think I might have stepped in it a little. I accidentally called her “Mrs. Fiammetta”. I don’t think she liked that.’

Not even ten seconds passed before the answer arrived, and Emma chuckled at reading the reply: ‘No, I can imagine she wasn’t particularly fond of that. Mal prides herself in never having been married.’

Are you married, Emma felt tempted to ask. Or in any other way attached to someone for that matter? But of course she didn’t ask Regina that. Instead she told the brunette that she would be starting her new job next Wednesday, thanked her for the heads up and then boldly added: ‘I’m looking forward to having coffee with you on Tuesday.’

The answer came fast and couldn’t have made Emma happier even though it was just two simple words: ‘Me too.’

To Be Continued............


	10. Part Ten

That anxiety Emma had been feeling when she was about to head out for the job interview? Pff, what was that even? 

Her anxiety when she first met the intimidating Malena Fiammetta? Child’s play. Nothing could be compared to the level of anxiety Emma was feeling on this Tuesday morning. Even though she was starting her new job tomorrow, that wasn’t what was occupying her thoughts. No, it was the fact that Regina would be coming to Steveston today. She was going to see Regina again. The thought of that made Emma feel all kinds of anxious, and today her choice of wardrobe was even more important. Hell, Emma had even considered to go out and buy herself a new dress for the occasion, but then she had nixed the idea. Regina had seen her in sweatpants and no makeup. It seemed silly to put on a dress. After all, it was casual meetup for coffee. Nothing more. This was not a date or anything. Even though Emma desperately wanted it to be. If this had been a date, she would definitely have put on a dress and a ton of makeup. 

Emma could feel a slight tremor in her right hand as she stepped into her nicest pair of jeans. The ones that fitted every part of her so nicely. Those jeans looked particularly good when worn with her top with the thin spaghetti straps. Maybe she wasn’t going all in today, but she could wear the top with spaghetti straps. That top did wonders for her chest area. To put it plainly, Emma hoped to draw attention to herself. She hoped that she would catch Regina look. Just once. One time would be all the indicator and hope Emma needed. She had been lying awake for hours last night, obsessing over Regina’s sexuality. And once she had reminded herself that that wasn’t something she should be thinking about at night, her obsessive thoughts had changed course, and she had begun thinking about Regina’s missing voice instead. She had actually ended up googling “reasons why someone can’t speak”. And then she had immediately felt like a fool. She felt as though she was snooping. Intruding. Prying in Regina’s personal business. More than anything, Emma wanted to simply ask her, but that wasn’t so easy either. She couldn’t just write ‘hey, I was wondering why you can’t talk?’ That would be wrong on so many levels. Especially before she knew that there had been some sort of accident. But what sort of accident? Exactly what had happened? 

After that she had lied awake and scolded herself for being a nosey fool. Ever the curious Emma Swan. She was hopeless. Every time she sensed just the faintest hint of a mystery, she wanted to know more and, in the end, solve the mystery. Maybe she should have decided to write thrillers instead of fairy tales. That would probably have been more appropriate. 

But she couldn’t help it. No amount of scolding could stop her from being curious and obsessing about the mystery surrounding the beautiful brunette that was Regina Mills.

Emma had spent a while considering what to do with her hair, and in the end, she had decided to style it a bit but let it hang loose in soft curls framing her face. She happened to know that her hair looked the nicest like that, and Emma really wanted to look nice. Look nice for Regina. Emma almost snorted. There had been a time where she had sworn that dressing up for someone was actually a terrible thing to do. You should be dressing up for yourself, not for anyone else. But right now, dressing up for Regina was exactly what Emma was doing. She wanted to somehow impress the brunette. 

Once her hair was taken care of, Emma glanced at her phone. She was a bit paranoid this morning. She kept thinking that Regina was gonna text her and cancel any given moment. 

But her phone remained silent. Emma hadn’t heard anything from anyone since Ella had texted her back late last night. Emma paused with the hairbrush still in her hand. This troubled her. She had been in Steveston for two weeks now, and she hadn’t heard anything from Mary Margaret for an entire week. That should have delighted her, but instead Emma found it to be alarming. Her adoptive mother wasn’t usually this quiet. Unless it was because she was searching for Emma. The blonde recognized all the signs. She had moved around a lot in Toronto, and whenever Mary Margaret was hunting for her, she went quiet and stopped texting Emma. 

Emma’s heart began thudding in her chest, and this time it was for other reasons than just the prospect of seeing Regina again. The blonde put the hairbrush down as she thought back and tried to retrace her own steps. Her old apartment in Toronto had been locked when she left, but Emma knew that Mary Margaret already had forced her way into it. Emma frowned as she thought back to her hasty departure. Had she by accident left something behind that could tell Mary Margaret where she was?

No. Emma was sure that she had destroyed every last shred of evidence that could potentially lead to her new location. And- the blonde breathed a little easier- even if Mary Margaret decided to go through her trash and stumbling over some sort of clue, that clue would lead her straight Vancouver. Not Steveston. No one, except for Ella, knew that Emma was in Steveston. Emma puffed out air through her mouth. She was still safe. Her location was still a secret. Mary Margaret still had no idea where she was. 

But even so, Emma would be extra alert and on the lookout for anything unusual. She knew exactly what silence from Mary Margaret meant. 

The blonde clenched her jaw. Well, good luck finding me then. During her two weeks here, she had made a friend in Sheriff Graham. Emma had a feeling that she could easily come to him if she felt icky about something. 

But for right now, Emma was done thinking about Mary Margaret. That insane lady didn’t deserve her thoughts or worry. Now was the time to think about Regina Mills and her upcoming visit to Steveston. 

Emma glanced at herself in the mirror one more time. She looked rather sharp today. Put together in a way she so rarely was. Emma hoped that this sort of wardrobe would be acceptable at Dragon Publishing. She couldn’t imagine herself parade around in a skirt or a dress every day. Emma smiled a little. She still couldn’t quite believe that she actually had a job she was starting on tomorrow. Malena had actually given her a chance. Emma didn’t care if her new job involved being an assistant who fetched coffee or something. She finally had a foot inside the publishing business. And as Malena had said, everyone had to start somewhere. This was Emma’s opportunity to work her way up in the publishing business. She was so grateful to Malena, but she was also very curious. The way she had spoken about Regina. The warmth her smooth, professional voice had gained when she mentioned the brunette. She had mentioned that Regina was a dear friend of hers, and now Emma was wondering exactly how dear? She had already figured out that Malena was a bit different, a bit eccentric, but seriously, was it customary to speak that warmly of one’s friends? Emma wasn’t completely sure. Well, sure enough she loved Ella and thought she was a great friend and all, but that was different. Malena had damn nearly been fawning over Regina. Or so it had seemed.

Well, I suppose that’s one more thing to add to the pile of mysteries. Find out more about Regina and Malena’s close, close friendship. 

Emma decided that she had spent enough time wondering. And she had spent enough time in her room. Now was the time to head downstairs in the restaurant and wait for Regina. Emma kind of hoped that Ruby wouldn’t be there. Normally, Emma wasn’t one for burying her head in the sand, and one of these days she would take the bull by the horn and talk to Ruby before the situation could get any worse. 

But not today, Emma decided as she walked downstairs. She didn’t want to create an awkward mood in the restaurant when that was where she and Regina were gonna spend time together. She would have to endure Ruby’s not to subtle stares. And who knew, maybe Ruby would see Emma with Regina and put two and two together. Emma hoped so. Maybe she wasn’t afraid of addressing things that needed addressing, but she also didn’t want to cause any trouble in the town she had just moved to. She didn’t want any trouble with the inn’s owner’s granddaughter. Emma lived here. This could be tricky. 

But there was no Ruby when Emma came downstairs in the restaurant. Only Eugenia who smiled at Emma and asked if she had slept well. 

“Yes, thank you. I slept perfectly,” Emma said and smiled. 

“Mattress still comfortable?” Eugenia asked and raised an eyebrow as though she didn’t quite dare to believe it. 

“It’s very comfortable,” Emma assured.

“Oh. Good. That’s a relief. Maybe I won’t have to change the mattresses right now then. Now, what can I get for you, miss Swan? A cup of hot chocolate? An early lunch perhaps?”

“No thank you,” Emma said. “I’m actually waiting for someone.”

“Oh, I see,” Eugenia said. “Well, why don’t you try some of these mozzarella sticks while you wait? I’ve just made them. They’re still warm.”

“Thanks, Eugenia,” Emma smiled. She liked Eugenia. She wasn’t nosy. Nor did she ask a million different questions. 

Eugenia returned the smile as she placed a plate full of mozzarella sticks in front of Emma. Emma took a bite. They were really delicious. Nice and crispy. 

“What’s the verdict?” Eugenia asked. “Can I sell these to customers or not?”

“Mmph, definitely,” Emma said and swallowed a mouthful of mozzarella sticks. 

“Excellent,” Eugenia said. “If you ever get tired of working in the publishing business, you can become my new test eater.”

Emma laughed. “I’ll definitely consider that if I ever want something else to do.”

Eugenia snickered lightly at that, and then she disappeared into the kitchen. Emma heard her pant lightly and mumble something about the dough being too heavy to move around. 

Emma glanced at the big clock hanging on the wall. 10:45. Maybe she had come down here a little too early, but then again rather that than having Regina waiting for her. Emma took another bite of the   
freshly made mozzarella sticks. These were really good. Easily as good as Eugenia’s grilled cheese sandwiches and her burgers. Eugenia was an amazing cook. Emma once again reminded herself to get   
signed up in the local gym center. Eating this kind of food had to have consequences. 

Emma drummed her fingers lightly against the table. She could feel her heart thud in her chest once more. But this time it had nothing to do with Mary Margaret. No, now Emma was just good old fashioned nervous. She was going to see Regina again. Finally. After two weeks. And right now that seemed like the scariest shit in the world. 10:49. Emma briefly considered whether she should text   
Regina and ask if she was on her way, but she quickly decided not to. Regina couldn’t text when she was driving, and Emma didn’t want to come across as pathetically eager. She would just have to be patient. Damn it. Patience was not one of Emma’s strongest suits. Maybe she had inherited that from Mary Margaret. Emma chuckled darkly at that. 10:50. Only ten more minutes. Maybe I should just grab these mozzarella sticks and then come back downstairs when it’s 10:55 or something like that. I don’t want to seem pathetic sitting here waiting all on my own. That had been one of Emma’s go-to methods for years. Showing up right before she was supposed to be there. That had been one of Emma’s go-to methods for years. It always worked particularly well if Emma had a hunch that she had been stood up by her date. 

Woah wait a second, Swan! This is NOT a date. It’s two friends meeting up for coffee. You better remember that. Emma liked clean lines. No half-assed agreements or anything getting lost in translation. If this had been a date, Emma would have made sure Regina knew. She would have asked straight out “would you like to go out on a date with me?”. No nonsense. No misunderstandings. Emma had had far too many of those in her live. Often her life could be quite chaotic, and Emma had always gone out of her way to ensure that her love life wasn’t. Well, at least until Lily had walked out on her. Emma clenched her fist slightly. It still angered her to think about Lily, but not as much as it used to. It was more of an “oh well. That bitch”-kind of anger now. Not an “I can’t believe she left me”-kind of anger. 

Emma was starting to feel more indifference than anger towards Lily. That probably had something to do with her developing feelings for Regina. Emma shook her head a little in pure disbelief. It was crazy, really. Developing feelings for someone she had only known for two weeks and been with in person for three days. Emma had always made a point of really getting to know the woman she liked. Really finding out everything there was to know about her, and here she was, developing feelings for a woman she literally knew next to nothing about. She knew Regina was a former professor in English literature. She knew that Regina was original from Montreal but had moved to Toronto at some point. She knew that Regina now lived in Vancouver, and she knew that Regina had a son. That was all. Not a lot to go on really. 

And then of course there was that mystery. That mysterious accident that had cost Regina her voice. Really, that was what Emma wanted to know the most. Last night, her imagination had ran amok and she had kept imagining that Regina had been involved in all sorts of dramatic things. A plane crash. An accident at sea. A hunting accident. It was by then Emma had snorted and told herself to go sleep. A hunting accident. Really, Swan? Maybe some of her teachers had actually been right. Maybe Emma did have an overactive imagination like they had claimed. Last night, Emma certainly had been willing to believe them. She had actually felt pretty dumb. A hunting accident. That was ridiculous. Emma doubted Regina was the hunting type.

A slight sound caught Emma’s attention. The blonde looked up and nearly yelped in surprise. Regina was standing right next to her. 

“Huh,” Emma said and swallowed as she tried to re-start her heart which was pounding in shock, but also for a completely different reason. Regina looked beautiful. Her dark hair was smooth and shiny,   
just brushing the top of her shoulders. She was wearing this black leather pencil skirt and a black turtleneck sweater. Even though her outfit was simple, it was elegant at the same time, and Emma silently wondered whether anyone had ever worn a pencil skirt and a turtleneck sweater that well before. And obviously, the brunette’s makeup was on point as well. Emma was first drawn to the way thick, black lashes framed Regina’s dark eyes perfectly, the way a soft, coffee brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner brought out Regina’s eyes. Perfect smoky eyes. And then she was drawn to the burgundy lipstick she had chosen today. Those perfect, slightly plump lips. Emma felt like an incredible weak person.

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and Emma quickly forced herself to snap out of it. 

“Hi,” the blonde said and tried not to sound too breathless. She flashed Regina a little smile. 

Regina returned the smile and her gaze landed on the empty chair across the table. 

“Sit down,” Emma said quickly. 

Regina sat down and then she thrusted one hand inside her purse. Roamed around for a moment before she found what she was looking for. 

Emma couldn’t help but smile when she saw what it was Regina had found in her purse. It was a small stack of post-it notes. Regina returned Emma’s smile, and then she slid an already written message   
across the table for Emma to see. What was written on the post-it note made Emma smile again. ‘As you can see, I came prepared.’

“Yeah, I can see that,” Emma smiled. “Which was very clever. I think I lost my stack of post-its.”

Regina tilted her head slightly at that. 

“It’s so typical me,” Emma continued and shook her head a little. “I constantly misplace things and throw them out by mistake.” Except for your messages. I’ve kept every single one of them. Not that she was ever planning on admitting that to Regina or anything. 

Regina’s smile grew a bit more teasing at that, and Emma thought to herself that it was amazing, really. The things you could express with a smile. 

“So, are you ready for some coffee?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded, scribbled on a post-it note and then slid the note across the table. ‘Yes, that sounds great. I didn’t have any coffee this morning.’

“We should order then,” Emma said briskly as she looked around in the restaurant. Eugenia wasn’t there. She was probably still in the kitchen. As opposed to walking up to the counter and pressing the little bell, Emma settled for calling: “hey, Eugenia?”

“Yes?” came the response from the kitchen. “I’ll be right there, miss Swan.”

“Just Emma,” called back and suppressed the urge to both laugh and roll her eyes. Why was it that everyone insisted on calling her miss Swan? It made her feel as though she was someone fancy. But she supposed it was nice too in a way. Here in Steveston she was miss Swan. Not miss Blanchard-Nolan. She was simply Emma Swan. The freshest start ever. 

There was a bit of scuffling, the sound of water running, hands being washed most likely, and then Eugenia emerged from the kitchen. Emma could see that she was ready to ask the familiar “what can I do for you”-question, but then the grey-haired woman spotted Regina, and her face lit up in a smile. “Regina,” she said. “I didn’t know you were coming today.” She sounded every bit like a scolding grandmother when she said it.

Regina just smiled and shrugged. 

“Now, what can I do for you two?” Eugenia asked, still smiling warmly at Regina. 

“We’d like some coffee,” Emma said and then glanced at Regina. “Right?”

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Two coffees please,” Emma said and glanced at Regina again. “I’ve forgotten if you use milk or sugar?”

Regina just looked at Eugenia. 

“No milk, two sugars,” Eugenia said and put her hand lightly on Regina’s shoulder. “I’ve known how she likes her coffee for years. Isn’t that right, Regina?”

Regina nodded and flashed the elderly woman a little smile. A slightly more different one from the one she had flashed Emma a moment ago. Even though the difference was barely there, Emma quickly picked up on it, and she raised an eyebrow. But now Eugenia was looking at her 

“Both milk and sugar for me,” Emma said. “Three sugars and lots of milk.”

“So cappuccino?” Eugenia quipped.

“Almost,” Emma said with a snicker. 

Eugenia chuckled and her gaze lingered on the stack of post-it notes for a moment. “I’ll find that for you. Won’t be a moment.”

Emma thanked her and Regina smiled. Eugenia had been right in her statement. It didn’t take much more than a moment before the elderly woman returned with two cups of coffee. “One for you, and one   
for you,” she said as she placed the cup of coffee in front of Regina. “You just let me know if you need anything else.” It was said with so much warmth, and she patted Regina’s shoulder lightly before she turned around and disappeared back into the kitchen. The door slammed behind her, and the next second Emma heard music coming from the kitchen. Eugenia clearly liked music when she worked. 

Regina looked at the closed door Eugenia had just disappeared through and frowned a bit. 

“What?” Emma asked and took a sip of her coffee. She wanted to know what had caused the brunette to frown like that. 

Regina shrugged, but when Emma asked “what” a second time, the brunette grabbed a new post-it note, scribbled and then slid it across the table for Emma to read. Which Emma immediately did: ‘it’s probably nothing. I’m just being paranoid.’

“Try me,” Emma said. “I’m the mistress of paranoia.”

That elicited a smile and a headshake from Regina, and then she scribbled underneath the first message. Emma took a sip of her coffee and then read the new message: ‘Did it seem to you like she felt sorry for me?’

Now Emma was the one to frown as she considered the question. The warmth in Eugenia’s voice. The way she had looked at Regina. Her smile that oozed with tenderness. The hand on Regina’s shoulder. The way the grey-haired woman had looked at the stack of post-its for just a moment too long. 

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Emma said truthfully, because she wasn’t interested in lying to Regina. 

Regina nodded and then found a new post-it note. She scribbled for a moment and then gave Emma the note. ‘Sometimes it can be hard to figure out whether people are just being nice or if they feel sorry for me.’

“I can understand that,” Emma nodded. She really, really could.

Regina shrugged and then scribbled quickly underneath the message. Emma was quick to bow her head over the message: ‘I think that’s one of the reasons why I find it so easy to be around you. You didn’t know me before. You only know this version of me.’

Emma felt warm. Regina found it easy to be around her. If that’s not a compliment, I don’t know what it. She looked up again just in time to see Regina find another post-it in the stack, scribble and then slide it over to Emma. ‘But enough about me... How are you? Do you like Steveston so far? Have you made any new friends? You’re starting at Dragon Publishing tomorrow, right? How do you feel about that?’

Emma chuckled. Normally she wasn’t one to like to be bombarded with questions, but this was different. “I really like it here,” the blonde said. “It’s a beautiful little town. I’ve taken so many pictures of the harbor already, and I’m planning on trying The Rabbit Hole’s drinks this weekend. Or the next.”

Regina smiled, scribbled underneath: ‘just be careful with the Poison Apple drink. That’s a nasty one. Gives quite the headache.’

Emma chuckled. “I’ll bear that in mind when I order. As for friends... I’ve talked some with Isabelle Gold, and she seems really sweet. And Sheriff Graham too.”

Regina nodded eagerly, and Emma took that as confirmation. “So yeah, my first two weeks here has been really great,” the blonde continued and then lowered her voice ever so slightly: “but I think someone might be slightly.... interested in me.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and scribbled underneath: ‘care to elaborate on that?’

“Sure,” Emma said and took another sip of her coffee. She continued to speak quietly as she said: “Ruby. I think she might be getting a thing about me.”

Regina’s lips formed a silent “oh”. 

“Yeah,” Emma said and carefully studied Regina’s face. There. I’ve made the first towards telling her that I date women. Move made. 

But Regina’s face didn’t reveal anything as she grabbed a new post-it and scribbled. Soon Emma was presented with a new response: ‘well, Ruby is a very nice girl.’

“Yeah she is,” Emma immediately agreed. “But I don’t think she’s... my type.” That was actually ridiculous, because under normal circumstances Ruby was exactly Emma’s type. Long-legged. Brunette. Perky and outgoing. Everything Emma appreciated. 

“I suppose I ought to have a little chat with her before it gets out of hand,” Emma continued and once again studied Regina’s face. “I don’t wanna give her false hope or anything.”

Regina nodded slowly and then scribbled and underneath the other message. Emma tilted her head slightly so she could read: ‘that’s probably a good idea. But knowing Ruby, everything will be fine. She takes everything quite lightly.’

“Good,” Emma said. “I’m glad this won’t break her heart or anything.”

Regina offered a smile and a headshake as though she was assuring Emma that Ruby’s heart would be just fine. Then she found a new post-it and began scribbling a new message. A longer message. 

Emma managed to take five sips of her coffee before the message was slid across the table. ‘Are you looking forward to start working at Dragon Publishing tomorrow?’

“Yeah, definitely,” Emma said and tried to quell her disappointment over that they seemingly were done talking about dating now. “Malena seems very nice if a bit...”

Regina quickly scribbled underneath and Emma chuckled when she read. ‘eccentric? Intimidating?’

“Fond of dragons,” Emma landed on. “I’ve never seen so many dragon statues and figures before.”

Regina smiled and her dark eyes gleamed with amusement as she scribbled, and the next second Emma chuckled as she read: ‘if she could transform into a dragon herself, she would.’

“Yeah, I’m sure she would,” Emma nodded. “Seriously, I’ve never seen so many dragons in one room.”

Regina shook her head in amusement as she lifted her cup of coffee and took a sip. 

“I also saw the one you gave her,” Emma continued. “It was very nice.”

Regina shrugged lightly at that and took another sip of her coffee.

“She talked about you,” Emma said, silently wondering if she was moving towards private territory.

Regina raised an eyebrow, tore off a new post-it note, scribbled quickly and then gave Emma the note. ‘What did she say?’

“She just asked how we met, and I told her that we met during the train ride from Toronto to Vancouver, and then she asked if you were staying permanently in Vancouver, and I said yes,” Emma quickly   
summarized, nearly stumbling over the words. “I hope I didn’t say something wrong to her.”

But Regina shook her head and smiled reassuringly. Then she grabbed the pencil again, and Emma felt utterly relieved when she read: ‘You didn’t. Not at all. Don’t worry.’

“She was happy to hear about you,” Emma dared saying. “She said it had been a while since she last saw you.” 

Regina nodded and then wrote underneath the reassuring words. After a moment the post it note was filled with words for Emma to read: ‘it has. Quite a while, actually. I know I should reach out to her,   
but it’s so difficult. I haven’t seen her since before it happened. Everything is so different now.’

Emma’s gaze snapped up to Regina’s dark eyes. It. Since it happened. “Your accident?” the blonde dared asking and made sure her voice was gentle yet not showing any pity.

Regina nodded and her fingers moved up to touch her throat. It didn’t even seem like she was thinking about it. It was an unconscious gesture. 

“I understand,” Emma said and nodded slightly. She couldn’t imagine how difficult it had to be, reconnecting with someone you had known before everything changed. Before you had changed. How did you even do that? How did you pick up where you had left of? Before your entire life changed drastically. 

Emma blinked. She had been so busy following her own train of thoughts she hadn’t noticed the post-it on the table. But now she snapped out of it and bowed her head slightly to read the new message: ‘Vocal cord paralysis. That’s what it’s called.’

“Vocal cord paralysis,” Emma repeated quietly.

Regina nodded a little.

Vocal cord paralysis. Emma hadn’t stumbled upon that during her google search, but now she reminded herself to google it later. She wanted to learn more about it. She wanted to learn more about Regina. 

But she sensed that more talk about Regina’s missing voice wasn’t on the table right now. She didn’t want to upset the brunette, so she moved on to other topics and asked: “how is your fairytale loving son doing?” 

Regina visibly perked up at that and found a blank post-it note to scribble on. And boy, did she scribble fast! Emma only managed one mouthful of coffee before Regina pushed a new message towards her: ‘He’s doing well, thank you. He’s very happy that I’m home, but he keeps talking about wanting to live a different place where it’s just the two of us. I have a feeling he wants me all to himself.’

“You guys don’t live alone?” Emma asked curiously. 

Regina shook her head and then scribbled on a new post-it. The pile was thinning rapidly, and Emma leaned forward to read the new message: ‘no, we’re currently living at my sisters place.’

Her sisters place? Emma found that to be very interesting. Regina lived with her sister. Not a spouse or a boyfriend. Emma blinked when she realized that a new message had been written underneath the first one: ‘To be honest, I think he wants a bigger room, too.’

Emma chuckled. “Let me guess... he wants his room to look like a pirate’s ship?”

Regina tore another post-it note off the stack and then scribbled. Emma sipped more of her coffee now. It was lukewarm now. She had been more focused on talking than drinking her coffee. But that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered when Regina slipped her another note. Emma was quick to read it: ‘to be honest, I think he’d be happy as long as he gets a bunk bed. That’s the only thing he ever talks about when he speaks about his future room. Always a bunk bed.’

Emma snickered softly at that. “Bunk bed, huh? I think I would have loved that when I was his age.”

Regina tilted her head in curiosity, clearly encouraging Emma to tell her more.

And so Emma did. “I had this horrible, princess-y pink bedroom with flower decorations, canopy bed and ruffles and shit everywhere. It was awful. The walls were bubblegum colored, the carpet on the   
floor was pink, and the curtains were these long flowy things with flower prints all over. And my bed was obviously shaped as Cinderella’s carriage.”

Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Emma couldn’t actually blame her. Because to someone who didn’t know, this sounded completely idyllic. The perfect room for a little girl.

“I was forced to have that room until I was fourteen,” Emma revealed and sighed. “My adoptive mother refused to change anything about it, and she kept asking me why I never had any friends coming over. She didn’t understand that I was embarrassed over my room. Or maybe she did, but she definitely didn’t want to hear about it.”

Now Regina was frowning. 

“Well, let’s just say, the princess room met its demise when I went crazy and spray painted the walls black,” Emma said with a hoarse chuckle. “My adoptive mother was furious and screamed at me. She thought that I’d had a psychotic episode or something like that. I remember that I yelled back at her that I hadn’t, I just couldn’t stand being stuck with a princess room anymore.”

By now Regina actually looked deeply concerned. 

Emma shrugged, tried to amend a bit: “my adoptive mother is... very difficult to be around. She doesn’t really understand what boundaries means. She sort of... holds on too tightly on the people she loves. Does that make any sense to you?”

Regina nodded and scribbled quickly, showing the message to Emma. ‘Yes, it does.’

Emma nodded but then realized something: “I’ve just been rambling on about myself, haven’t I? We were talking about your son. How old is he?”

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile when her son was mentioned, and soon she was scribbling eagerly. While she did that, Emma downed the rest of her coffee, and by the time she had swallowed the last mouthful, Regina slid a new message across the table for the blonde to read: ‘he just turned ten last month. He’s growing up way too fast.’

Emma chuckled and carefully saved this new information. Henry was ten years old. She glanced discreetly at Regina. What was she, thirty four? Thirty five. If Emma’s calculations were just a bit correct,   
Regina had had Henry when she was in her mid-twenties. Mid-twenties. Emma considered that. Didn’t most people meet their spouse when they were in their mid-twenties? Emma had a vague memory of having read that somewhere. 

“And where’s he hanging out while you’re here?” she asked casually. At his dad’s maybe?

Regina was quick to scribble underneath, and she had barely removed the pencil before Emma bowed her head to read: ‘my sister isn’t working today. She’ll pick him up from school.’ 

“Oh, okay,” Emma said as she carefully stored that information. Maybe she didn’t have a direct confirmation yet, but it seemed very much like Regina was a single mother. 

Regina flashed another little smile and took a sip of her coffee. Emma noted that she grimaced ever so slightly as she swallowed the beverage. 

But Emma was not about to stare or fuss. She had a very clear feeling that Regina wouldn’t want that. So instead the blonde looked at the table. The post-its notes were piling up rapidly. In fact the table was barely visible anymore.

“Does this bother you?” Emma bursted out. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Emma blushed slightly as she clarified: “I saw you used sign language with your sister and your son, and I thought that it might bother you. You know, not being able to communicate like that with me?”

All trace of confusion disappeared from Regina’s face as she shook her head, grabbed a new post-it note and then began scribbling. 

Emma waited and felt a little dumb for having asked Regina such a question, but before she could get the chance to blame herself further, she was presented with another note. Emma pushed a stray curl behind her ear as she leaned in slightly and read the note: ‘no, not at all. I quite enjoy this way of communicating with you. Writing my answers down is nice, and to be perfectly honest, my son is actually so much better at understanding sign language than I am at using it.’

Emma nodded and stored this information away as well. This could very well mean that Regina’s accident had happened very recently. 

“Well, I definitely think that these post-its makes for a nice tablecloth,” Emma quipped. 

Regina smiled, and the sight went straight to Emma’s belly. God she was beautiful when she smiled. And not smiled. Really, who was she kidding. Regina was beautiful all the time. 

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when another note was given to her. ‘Have you stopped by the garage yet?’

“I’ve swung by a few times,” Emma replied. “And I’ve actually seen a car I might buy. It’s this little yellow bug. It’s adorable. And cheap.”

Regina seemed amused again. 

“What?” Emma asked, challenging the brunette a bit. “You don’t like yellow bugs?”

Regina smiled, shook her head and then wrote underneath: ‘quite the contrary. I can’t imagine a car more suitable for you.’

Emma chuckled. “I’m really glad you think so. When I lived in Toronto, I was driving this amazing bright green Volkswagen. It was amazing. A rusty old thing from the sixties, and Lily kept going on and on about how it wasn’t a proper car. Whatever the hell that means. She was sometimes very opinionated.”

Regina frowned a bit and then wrote a underneath her previous reply to Emma. ‘Well, I don’t see why she should decide which vehicle you drove.’

Emma almost chuckled. Vehicle. “Well, I suppose she kinda had a right to,” the blonde said. “She often borrowed the car when she was driving to work.”

Regina nodded in an “oh I see”-manner and then tore another post-it note off the stack to write down her next comment. 

Emma was beginning to feel a bit peckerish, but she decided to wait until she had seen what Regina was writing for her. And it didn’t take long before another post-it note was pushed across the table   
towards her. ‘Lily was your roommate? Couldn’t she just use her own car?’

“Actually, Lily was my girlfriend,” Emma corrected. “We lived together.”

Regina nodded again.

“We were together for two years, and then she broke it off. Just like that,” Emma said before she could get the chance to stop herself. This was bordering on oversharing, but Emma couldn’t help it. There was just something about Regina that made Emma blurt out random stuff. The blonde felt her cheeks heat up. She honestly hadn’t meant to say that. 

But it was too late to take it back, and then another note was pushed towards her. ‘I’m sorry to hear that, Emma.’

“Yeah, well,” Emma said and shrugged lightly. “It is what it is, right? Life. One moment you’re dating someone, and then you’re not.” Oh, Jesus Christ! You sound like a grandmother. Stop talking for fucks sake!

But Regina didn’t seem to think Emma sounded like a grandmother. The brunette nodded seriously, and then another note was slid towards Emma. 

The blonde bowed her head, allowing her golden curls to hide her pink cheeks for a moment as she read the note. ‘You’re quite right about that. The world of dating can be a bit of a battlefield.’

Did that mean that Regina wasn’t dating anyone at the moment? It certainly seemed like it. Very much in fact. God, how she wanted to ask Regina! She was practically itching to ask the brunette if she was seeing anyone. The question was almost burning on Emma’s tongue, and she was just about to open her mouth and say something real stupid when she saw Regina’s dark eyes flicker towards the door, and only now Emma realized how long they had talked. Oh, shoot. I didn’t even realize. Maybe Regina had plans for the rest of the day. Emma felt a twinge of disappointment but choked it back and flashed Regina a smile instead. “This has been really nice.”

Regina nodded as she wrote another note and then gave it to Emma: ‘it has, but I’m afraid I have to be off now.’

“Of course,” Emma said and tried to act as though she wasn’t terribly disappointed that Regina had to leave. “It was nice of you to drive here to have coffee with me.”

Regina offered another slight nod and a smile as she rose from her seat. 

Emma got on her feet as well and watched as Regina gathered the remaining post-its, stuffed them into her purse, and then slung the purse elegantly over her shoulder. She flashed Emma a little smile and then she headed towards the door.

“Are you coming to Steveston again? It would be really nice to have coffee with you again sometimes.” Emma exclaimed, saying things that should have been said with a bit more subtility than that.

Regina turned around, roamed in her purse, and Emma immediately felt a bit bad when she realized tha the brunette was searching for the post-its and pencil. I should obviously have asked her that when she still had the notes and pencil nearby. Duh.

But Regina seemed unbothered by Emma’s inconvenient question. She found her phone instead of the notes and pencil, and soon she was tapping away on the screen. 

Emma shifted a bit. She still felt a bit bad about her timing, but then Regina turned the phone screen towards her, and Emma read the message: ‘I wouldn’t mind stopping by for coffee again, but I’m afraid I’ll be quite busy for the next few weeks.’

“Oh. Okay,” Emma said, quelling that ridiculous disappointment that was currently seeping through her body. 

Then Regina was tapping away on her phone, and she was smiling a little when she turned the screen towards Emma.

And Emma was most definitely grinning when she read the message written on the phone screen: ‘but you have my number, so feel free to text me whenever you want to. I’d love to hear more about how you settle in with your new job. And whether you decide to buy the yellow bug or not.’

“Sure,” Emma said, and her cheeks were beginning to hurt slightly from smiling. “I’ll keep you updated.”

Regina returned the smile and then her gaze flickered towards the door again. 

“Say hi to your smart son for me?” Emma asked almost shyly. Talking about Henry made her feel a bit awkward. 

But she earned herself another beautiful smile at that, and another nod. 

“Cool. I’ll just... see you around?” Emma said.

A confirmation smile. Another nod. Plump lips silently formed the word “goodbye”. Regina gave her shoulder the faintest of touches and then she turned around and headed towards the door. 

This time, Emma let her go. She didn’t like seeing Regina walk away, but then again, she didn’t really have a choice. She sighed a little as she watched Regina open the door and then disappear out on the street. Regina was gonna be busy for the next few weeks. That was really a bummer. 

But.... she wanted Emma to keep texting her. She wanted updates on Emma’s life. 

The blonde grinned as she threw some money on the counter for Eugenia and then turned around to return to her room. Regina wanted regular updates on her life. That was something. Something that made Emma feel utterly hopeful. 

To Be Continued............


	11. Part Eleven

Working for Malena Fiammetta wasn’t actually very hard. Yes, the woman was definitely eccentric and a bit ice queen-ish in her behavior from time to time, but she was by no means an unreasonable boss. 

On her first day there, Emma mostly trailed after Ursula Clearwater in an attempt to get familiar with Dragon Publishing. On her second day there, Emma was asked to take care of some of the many emails the company received, and on her third day, she took over Ursula’s front desk job while the other woman was doing something else. So it was safe to say that her work at Dragon Publishing variated a lot, but Emma didn’t actually mind that. Nor did she mind the fact that she had been asked to make coffee a few times. This was not like being a waitress and having rude guys ask if she was on the menu too. 

This was a proper, grownup job for a proper, grownup woman. Emma felt good. Everyone at Dragon Publishing had welcomed her. She didn’t feel like an outsider here. 

Emma’s first week went great. She plowed through without making any mistakes such as spilling coffee or whatever. Malena mostly stayed in her office or went away on meetings. 

But on the first day of Emma’s second week of working for Dragon Publishing, the older blonde suddenly poked her head out of her office, waved Emma inside and presented her with a thick manuscript. 

“I have a good feeling about this manuscript,” she said as she put on her hat and scarf. “Be a dear and read this and then tell me if I’m right when I come back from my meeting.”

“Seriously?” Emma asked, dumbfounded over her new responsibility.

“Yes dear,” Malena said and flashed her a little smile as she handed Emma said manuscript. “You can stay in Ursula’s office while you read. She won’t be there for the rest of the day.”

“Great,” Emma said, still slightly overwhelmed. “I mean- thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, miss Swan. Read the manuscript,” Malena said, and then she disappeared out of the door. 

Emma stared dumbfounded after her, but then she awakened from her trance and left the office with the manuscript in hand. This was her job for the day. Better get started right away. She didn’t want to disappoint Malena. She wanted to proof what a fast reader she was. 

She headed into Ursula’s office and settled down in her chair. Then the blonde began reading. It didn’t take long before she was well into the story. The plot turned out to be both interesting and unique. 

In the manuscript, Emma could read about a woman who wakes with a headache and then goes to work, only to find out she had been reported missing. A month ago. Emma was sucked into the story almost immediately, and if it had been solely up to her, this manuscript would definitely get the stamp of approval. She hoped that Malena would chose to publish this one. It really seemed like it had a lot of potential. 

Emma quickly realized that there was no way she would be done reading this manuscript today, though. Maybe she could ask Malena permission to take the manuscript home with her and then finish it there. 

As Emma sat there and read, she felt that tingle of optimism in her body. It really felt as though many things in her life was falling into place. She had a job she loved. She had gained good friends in both Isabelle Gold, Sheriff Graham Humbert, Mulan, Tindra Bell and Aurora. She lived in a nice neighborhood now. Hell, she even had her own car. After a week of taking the rattling bus from Steveston to Dragon Publishing, Emma had decided that enough was enough. And then she had walked over to Billy’s garage and bought the yellow bug. Emma Swan, queen of public transport had bought herself a car. She was slowly becoming a proper adult with a job and a car. Now all she needed was her own place to live. She couldn’t keep living in a hotel room for the rest of her life. Sooner or later, her economy would start to suffer under it. She needed to put down some roots. A proper place to live had to be one of the last things in her life falling into place. A real house.

And perhaps a date with Regina. Emma briefly looked up from the manuscript as she thought about the beautiful brunette. She had thought so much about Regina since their last meeting, and more than once she had thought about what it was that kept Regina so busy. But Emma was relieved that Regina had agreed to having coffee with her another time. Emma turned her attention back to the manuscript and tried to concentrate at the task at hand. But her thoughts quickly wandered back to Regina. Emma had a secret plan. No. It wasn’t as much as a plan as it was a dream. In a month, there would be a harvest festival in Steveston. A proper funfair with stalls where you could buy things, plenty of delicious food to eat, and carnival rides for the children. It would take place during a weekend, and the whole thing would end with a bonfire at the beach. Even though the event was still a month away, every last residence in Steveston was already talking about it. Apparently, the yearly harvest festival was a pretty big deal. Emma had a dream about inviting Regina to the harvest festival. And Henry too if he wanted. A harvest festival with carnival rides was great for a kid his age, right? 

The only thing Emma struggled with was actually asking Regina. Inviting her to a harvest festival was not exactly the same as asking her to have coffee. No, inviting her to come to the harvest festival was definitely leaning towards “date”. And to be brutally honest, Emma wasn’t completely sure whether that was something Regina would be interested in or not. The brunette confused her. Emma felt slightly as though Regina was giving her “mixed signals”. The many warm smiles Regina had flashed her could mean that the brunette was interested, but it could also very well just have been nothing more than friendly smiles. Emma had no idea whether Regina was just seeing her as a friend and nothing more. A friend she could meet up with for coffee from time to time. A friend she could text when she had nothing better to do. 

Emma turned another page in the manuscript. During their last meetup for coffee, Emma had really tried to pay attention to whether or not Regina had been looking at her. Well, she had. There had been plenty of eye contact between them, but Emma had pathetically hoped she would catch Regina look at her body for just a split second.

But Regina hadn’t. And Emma couldn’t for the life of her figure out whether it was because Regina was too much of a lady to engage in such behavior, or simply wasn’t interested in looking at her body. It was frustrating really. To Emma, other people had always been open books. She’d never had any problems with reading people. Until now. She couldn’t figure Regina out. She couldn’t read her. She never had any idea what the brunette was actually thinking. More than once, Emma had been tempted to just straight up ask Regina. But that idea had been nixed just as fast. She wasn’t a fumbling teenager. 

Asking Regina how she felt about her over text was such a seventh grade thing to do. If Emma wanted to ask Regina that kind of question, she would damn well do it when they were face to face!

But Emma was scared of that too. She was scared of being rejected. That fear had been a part of her ever since her early childhood, and the thought of being rejected by Regina... Emma shivered involuntarily. That would be horrible. The thought of being rejected by the woman she felt so strongly about was downright nauseating. Almost dizzying. It made her heart thud painfully in her chest. This was a dilemma. Not knowing how Regina felt was awful. But asking and potentially being rejected was even worse. She could risk loosing the brunette’s friendship, and that thought was so terrible, Emma immediately banished it from her mind. Nope. Not gonna happen. Nu-uh. She refused to face a reality Regina wasn’t a part of. 

And now I’ve riled myself up, Emma noted. All this thinking about Regina had made her palms sweaty. Her heart was still thrumming in her chest. Emma reminded herself that she was at work right now. 

She was getting paid for reading this manuscript. Not thinking about Regina. If that had been the case, Emma would have been a millionaire by now. The blonde snorted quietly as she finally bowed her head over the manuscript and carried on with her work.

****************************************

When Malena returned later, Emma was more than half-way into the manuscript, and she felt a bit terrible about having to stop reading when Ursula stepped inside and implied that she wanted her office back. 

With the manuscript safely tugged under her arm, Emma patted down the hallway to find another reading spot. But before she could get the chance to find a place to settle down, the door to the meeting rom opened, and Malena poked her head out. “Oh, miss Swan?”

Emma stopped in her tracks. “Yes?”

“Come in here a moment,” Malena said. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Alright.” Emma spun around on her heels and walked over to the conference room. She slipped through the open door, and almost dropped the manuscript at what she saw. 

“Miss Swan, this is Victoria De Villier,” Malena said, introducing Emma to a woman she already knew who was. 

“Cruella,” the blonde woman corrected with a slight drawl and a very posh accent. She was wearing a flawless white suit, and her blonde hair was styled to perfection. 

“Victoria who prefers to use her pen name at all times,” Malena indulged, now sounding slightly annoyed. 

Emma was starstruck. Victoria De Villier. Victoria freaking De Villier! Writer of “Clockwise” one of Emma’s absolute favorite thrillers. She had read the book in two days, and it had taken her a week to   
recover from that ending. Emma loved everything about that book. The characters were so defined, so relatable, the storyline was genius, and you were left with a rather ominous feeling throughout the book. But in Emma’s opinion, it had been the paranormal element that had been the real stroke of genius. 

“Cruella, this is Emma Swan. Our newest employee,” Malena introduced. 

“Hello,” Emma said, trying her best to recover and not come across as a crazy fan. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, miss Swan,” Cruella said as she shook Emma’s hand. 

“Miss Swan has only been with us for two weeks, but she’s doing an excellent job,” Malena said. 

Emma smiled politely and shyly at that. 

“You’re a test reader?” Cruella guessed, nodding towards the manuscript stuffed under Emma’s arm. 

“Uhh...” Emma said halfheartedly, because Malena had specifically said that Emma’s job didn’t really have an official title. 

“Yes,” Malena said. “That’s correct. Miss Swan is our newest test reader. She has spent this past week settling in, but today she’s really getting started.”

“Oh, I see,” Cruella said, offering Emma a smile. “Tell me, miss Swan. Have you read Clockwise?”

“Yes!” Emma said eagerly, abandoning every attempt at not sounding like an obsessed fan. “It was incredible!”

Cruella smiled brightly at that. “You think so?”

“Yes! My god, yes! Absolutely! It was fantastic!”

“Which part did you like the best?” Cruella inquired, still smiling. 

“Well, the part where-“

“I think that’s enough ego stroking for one day, dear Cruella,” Malena sharply interjected and glared at Cruella.

Cruella just laughed dismissively and focused on Emma. “Can you keep a secret, miss Swan?”

“Yeah?” Emma said curiously.

Cruella lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper as she said: “I’m working on a sequel.”

“Seriously?” Emma exclaimed and felt how her heart started thudding in her chest. “That’s amazing. I can’t wait to read it!”

Cruella smiled and then turned to Malena. “I like her.”

Malena rolled her eyes. “As far as I recall, my dear Victoria, we’re here to discuss your first draft. Not dawdle.”

“Mmm, quite so,” Cruella drawled. “And I suspect we’re here to discuss why you’re so stiff as well.”

In that moment, Emma quietly admired Victoria De Villier. Emma would never have dared talking to Malena like that.

Malena glared at Cruella and her blue eyes gleamed dangerously. Emma would for sure have run for the hills by now, but Cruella just smiled unaffected and then laughed heartedly. Then she flashed Emma a smile and then turned her back on her to walk into the conference room. Malena shook her head and rolled her eyes once more. Then she turned her attention back to Emma. “Miss Swan, could you be a dear and fetch the red folder in my office? I have all my documents concerning Victoria in there. It’s on the top shelf by the window.”

“Sure,” Emma said.

“Thank you,” Malena replied, offering a smile. “How is the manuscript by the way?”

“It’s really good,” Emma said truthfully.

“Good,” Malena said. “Perhaps we’ll bring it into consideration then.”

“That sounds great,” Emma said, slightly trailing off as she glanced at the door to the conference room. She still couldn’t quite believe that she had just met Victoria De Villier.

“Miss Swan?”

Emma quickly looked at Malena.

“Folder,” Malena said and sounded a bit overbearing. 

“Oh. Right. Yeah, of course. I’ll find it,” Emma said quickly as she spun around on her heels and jogged down the long corridor towards the elevator. 

Reaching Malena’s office was a bit of a quest, to be honest. First, she had to take an elevator all the way to the 24th floor, and then she had to jog down another long corridor. Twice she bursted through the wrong door, but luckily, the rooms were empty, so Emma didn’t manage to make a complete fool out of herself. But she was a bit out of breath when she finally reached her destination. She pulled the door to Malena’s office open and went inside. She easily spotted the red folder on the top shelf near the window. It was squeezed in between two other leather folders. Emma took a second to massage her ribs. It was very possible that she would start running again. She felt a bit out of shape. The blonde slowly walked towards the shelf, still panting slightly under her breath. Malena’s office was still intimidating as hell, and it felt a bit like all the dragon statues were watching and waiting for her to somehow screw up. Emma glared back at the dragons as she reached the shelf near the window. That was one tall shelf. Emma reminded herself to wear heels to work tomorrow. Seriously, she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach the top shelf. 

Emma groaned from sheer effort as she scrambled to grab the red folder, and she silently wondered whether this was some sort of test. A way for Malena to judge whether she was a good employee or not. Emma almost chuckled. Maybe that was a tad farfetched, but still, it felt a bit like something Malena would actually be capable of doing. The top shelf test. 

“God... Damnit,” the blonde cursed under her breath as she used all her effort. She could feel the texture of the folder. She strained once more and made a little noise of triumph when she managed to lock her fingers around the briefcase. Then she pulled. And pulled. The folder wasn’t budging. Emma cursed again as she gave it a firmer yank. The folder was undoubtedly trapped between the two leather bound folders, and in a way that probably made perfect sense. It had been a long time since Victoria De Villier had published anything. Of course the folder concerning her had ended up trapped between two other more important folders. 

“Oh, come.... on!” Emma said and grinded her teeth. Malena was waiting for her folder, and Emma kept imagining her coming into the office and inquiring why Emma hadn’t fulfilled her task yet. The blonde refused to be caught in such an embarrassing situation as this one. She refused to tell her boss that she couldn’t give her the folder because it was stuck. That would be awful. No. Emma had to solve this problem on her own. And so she did the only thing she could do in this situation. She yanked. Harshly. 

It happened immediately after. The red folder came loose. Oh yes, it came loose. But the problem was that so did the leather bound folder next to it. It actually hit Emma in the head on its downfall, and the next second the leather bound folder was lying pretty much upside down on the floor, and there were papers spread across all over the floor. 

“Oops,” Emma muttered. Nice one, Swan! She rubbed the spot on her head where the folder had hit her. Once again, she had almost been taken down by her clumsiness. 

Emma released her grip on the red folder and quickly crouched down to clean up the mess she had just made. God damn it. She could hear muffled voices from afar, and she frantically picked up the many papers and stuffed them back into the folder. Now she would prefer to admit that the red folder had been stuck. Anything but having someone walk into the office and see the mess she had made. 

The blonde cursed softly under her breath as she gathered as many as the papers as she possibly could in one go and then stuffed them back into the folder. She really hoped that it would be a long time before Malena needed this particular folder. She was painfully aware that things didn’t look quite as neat as they probably had before. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” it was so typical for her to do something like this. To make a mess out of things. God damnit, Malena is waiting for me.

Like a whirlwind, Emma gathered the rest of the papers and stuffed them back into the folder. She was just about to feel a little bit triumphant because she thought she was done. She thought she had managed to clean up everything. 

But clearly, she hadn’t. Just as Emma was rising from the floor to do her job and bring the red folder back to Malena, she noticed something small and white lying on the floor. It looked like a little piece of paper that had clearly been stuffed away between the many other papers, and now had fallen out thanks to Emma. 

Emma quickly crouched down once more and picked the little white piece of paper up. But upon turning the paper over, Emma realized two things. It wasn’t white. And it wasn’t just a piece of paper. 

No, it was a picture. Emma tilted her head slightly as she looked at the motive. It was a picture of two women. It didn’t take long before Emma recognize both of them. There was Malena with her golden hair in soft curls and her blue eyes sparkling. She appeared to be around sixteen. And there next to her was Regina. Her dark hair was much longer and curlier than it was now, spilling down her front, and rom what Emma could judge, it probably reached Regina’s lower back. Neither of the two women were looking at the camera. Instead they were looking at each other, and their pose was a bit sideways.   
Malena’s hands were resting on Regina’s lower back, and Regina had her arms loosely wrapped around Malena’s neck. 

“Huh,” Emma said as she gawked at the picture. This didn’t look like the normal, silly pictures high school friends took together. No, this looked like a.... couple picture. Maybe Emma’s “gaydar” was completely wonky at times, but this she was sure of. There was no doubt in her mind. Regina and Malena definitely had a thing going in high school And judging by this picture, a very good thing. Both of them looked so happy. The moment captured in the picture looked so private. 

Emma weighed the picture in her hand. This was interesting. Extremely interesting.

And also extremely non of her business. This was a personal picture Malena had tucked away. This wasn’t something Emma should be looking at. 

The blonde quickly stuffed the photograph away in the folder she had found it in, and then she grabbed the red folder and quickly left Malena’s office. As she quickly walked down the labyrinth of corridors that would take her back to the elevator, she tried not to think too much of the picture she just accidentally found. God, Regina had looked beautiful! Well, obviously she still did, but seeing her as a teenager had been something quite special. Emma felt half-dazed as she stepped inside the elevator with the red folder in hand. Regina and Malena had had a relationship when they were in high school. That was why Malena had been fawning over Regina. She clearly still had a soft spot for Regina. Emma wondered if that could become a problem. And she wondered whether Malena knew what had happened to Regina. Did she knew exactly what sort of accident Regina had been involved in? Maybe. But then again maybe not. Regina had mentioned that she hadn’t seen Malena for a while. Not since before the accident. 

Emma tried to force herself to think about work when she stepped out of the elevator and jogged down the hallway, but damn it was difficult to do so when she had just gained confirmation on something that had been messing with her head for a while.

Regina liked women. 

For the rest of that day, Emma tried to think of something else. She kept reading the manuscript and then helped out wherever she could. And luckily, the jobs she was asked to do was enough to keep her occupied. 

But as soon as her workday was over and she could climb inside her newly acquired yellow bug, Emma immediately stopped thinking about work and started to think about the picture she had stumbled on. A teenage Regina with her arms wrapped around Malena’s neck. Regina and Malena had dated when they were in high school, Emma was certain about that. And while she still wasn’t completely sure whether Malena would end up being a problem or not, she couldn’t help but to feel ever so slightly excited. This was very, very good news. 

Emma whistled slightly along with the old, crackling radio. The quality wasn’t very good, and sooner rather than later Emma would probably have to change the radio, but for right now, it could do, and   
Emma happily went from whistling to singing along. Madonna on the radio was doing a far better job, but Emma didn’t care. 

Emma adjusted the mirror a bit and then glanced at the manuscript lying on the passenger’s seat. Malena had allowed her to bring it back home so she could finish reading it. Emma knew exactly what her plans for tonight were. A cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon, a couple a pop tarts, and then early to bed with the manuscript. Emma was looking forward to reading the rest of the story. She chuckled a little. 

She had actually met Victoria De Villiers today. Emma couldn’t wait to tell Ella that. And Isabelle. Boy, Isabelle would go crazy! She and Emma had actually talked about Clockwise yesterday. In fact they had spend most of an hour discussing the cryptic ending. And now there was a sequel on the way! Emma almost couldn’t wait. 

On the radio, Madonna was still singing about being “crazy for you”, and Emma thought to herself that she couldn’t have landed on a more appropriate song. She was most definitely crazy for someone. 

She missed Regina. Their coffee appointment had been a major success, and Emma almost couldn’t wait to see the brunette again. She couldn’t wait to make her smile or raise an eyebrow in that seductive way that made Emma’s insides turn to mush. The blonde hummed tunelessly to herself. She would definitely text Regina when she got home. There hadn’t been much time to message the brunette today, and Emma was more than ready to change that. She wondered what Regina was doing today. And had been doing for the past week. She had been busy; Emma knew as much. But busy doing what exactly? 

That was the major question. Emma hoped that there wasn’t any trouble or anything. She didn’t want Regina to be in trouble. 

Emma started to hum along to the new Madonna song blaring from the radio, and she smiled as her head started to fill with thoughts about Regina. It was so easy to just abandon everything else and start thinking about Regina. Emma liked feeling like that. All happy and optimistic. It had been a while since she last had felt like this. Content and excited about what was to come. 

As she reached a turnabout, she reached up and adjusted the rearview mirror just a tad. She was a bit absentmindedly and barely picked up on the grey station car driving behind her. Emma switched up the volume on Madonna and wondered whether she should find another radio station to listen to. Normally she wasn’t a Madonna kind of girl. She jammed her finger down on the button until she found a song that fitted her.

“Huh, because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do...”

Emma chuckled and tried her best to keep up with Pharrell. Yep, this song was entirely appropriate for her mood. She definitely felt like a room without a roof. Who cared that her singing voice was pretty rusty and definitely not the best? There was no one around to witness her car-karaoke-session. And maybe that was a good thing. 

Still singing along and trying to outdo Pharrell, she reached another turnabout. She took the first left. 

So did the grey station car behind her. Emma didn’t pay enormous attention to it. It was just a car going in the same direction as her. She turned the volume up on Pharrell Williams.

“Here come bad news, talking this and that  
(Yeah) Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back   
(Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine   
(Yeah) No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why...”

She reached a traffic light and waited for it to switch to green, and as she did that, she kept up the silly singing: “Because I’m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Because I’m happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!”

The traffic light switched to green, and Emma fumbled a bit with the gears as she crossed the road. She still wasn’t a hundredth percent familiar with this car. But she would get the hang of it. Right now, nothing could bring her down, and she kept singing as she drove: “Clap along if you know what happiness is to you! Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do!”

Emma reached another traffic light, but this time the light was already green, so there was nothing stopping her from crossing the road. This time she turned right, though. The way home to Steveston was a bit complicated like that. There were many twists and turns. Emma was grateful she didn’t have to take the bus anymore to get to her destination. The bus driver had been a bit of a sadist who enjoyed making sharp turns. More than a few times, Emma had almost fallen off her seat. 

The only teeny tiny complain Emma had about her new-old car was the rearview mirror. It kept tilting slightly, and every so often she had to reach up and adjust it. Like right now for instance. She rolled her eyes slightly as she adjusted the damn mirror once again, and as she glanced in the mirror, she saw the same grey station car driving behind her. Emma raised an eyebrow. Okay, that was a bit strange. Hadn’t that car been driving behind her for a good while now? Emma quickly glanced at the time being displayed on the radio in the car. Ten minutes. The grey station car had been driving steadily behind her for a solid ten minutes. Emma frowned slightly. It could be a coincidence. She wasn’t driving particularly fast, but not exactly slow either. She shifted in the driver’s seat and then slowed down even more. Now the grey station car had every opportunity to drive past her. 

But it didn’t. Instead it slowed down as well. 

Emma wetted her lips as she switched the music off. Maybe this wasn’t a coincidence after all. Maybe it was a completely deliberate act. She adjusted the mirror again, but it was impossible for her to see who was driving behind her. And it was also impossible to see whether there were more persons than one in the car. 

Emma decided to test her theory one last time. She sped up. 

The grey station car behind her did the same. 

Then she slowed down until the car was almost driving in snail pace. 

The car behind her did the exact same thing. 

Emma’s heart began thudding painfully in her chest. If she had in doubt before, she wasn’t anymore. She was definitely being tailed. Someone was following her home from work. Emma squeezed the wheel as she tried to think back. Had she seen any grey station cars outside Dragon Publishing? No. She was pretty sure she hadn’t. So whoever it was in that car didn’t know where she worked. That was a relief.

Emma glanced in the mirror once more. Who was in that car? Mary Margaret? Someone she had hired to follow Emma? The blonde felt nauseated, but she knew that she had to keep her cool. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t just step on it and speed all the way back to Steveston. 

So by the next traffic light, Emma patiently waited until the light switched from yellow to green and then she turned left instead of right. 

The grey station car behind her did the exact same thing, but this time Emma didn’t mind it. This was exactly what she was hoping would happen. 

She made a series of twists and turns on her way and paid closely attention to the car behind her. Once she reached another turn, she sped up, overtook another car and soon enough she reached a rest area that was sort of concealed behind trees. 

Emma was quick to park the yellow bug, and then she peered out from behind the trees. It didn’t take long before the grey station car drive past the rest area and continue down the road. 

Emma’s heart was damn nearly in her throat, and she remained parked behind the tree for a few minutes. She was sure she had managed to shake her follower off. That had been nerve wracking. But fortunately enough, she had been aware enough to pick up on it. Whoever was in that car was on their way to a completely wrong destination. Not Steveston. That was a relief. No one knew where she lived. Yet.

Emma swallowed something. Had that been Mary Margaret or someone she had hired to find her? The blonde wasn’t completely sure. But she knew for sure that someone had been following her, and now her biggest question was how? How the hell had they found her? Emma had literally only told Ella about her departure, and Ella would never betray her. 

Emma’s heart was still thrumming uncomfortably against her ribs as she started the car and maneuvered it away from the resting area. Not a single car was in sight, and Emma was free to drive away in the opposite direction. Her sweaty palms slipped slightly on the wheel. Mary Margaret’s insanity had reached new heights. Emma still had some trouble with believing that her adoptive mother should have followed her all the way to Vancouver. Was it impossible to be free of her? 

Emma’s jaw clenched as she acknowledged how Mary Margaret once again had managed to ruin her day. But still, she had managed that car off. Her exact location was still unknown. That was at least a relief. Something to be grateful for. 

Emma pretty much stepped on it as she continued her journey back to Steveston, and every so often she glanced in the mirror, anxiously looking out for grey station cars. But she didn’t see the car in the rearview mirror again. It was gone. 

  
*****************************************

Once back at Eugenia’s Inn, Emma pretty much grabbed the manuscript and then jumped out of the car. She rushed inside the inn and barely registered that Ruby was greeting her. She was much too busy getting back to her room, and as soon as she did that, she slammed the door behind her and then locked it. She pressed the doorknob down several times to make sure the door was actually locked. 

She ran over to the window and peered out at the square. No grey station cars in sight. Of course not. You shook it off. Remember? You’re fine. Nobody followed you here. Emma took a deep, calming breath. She was safe here. Everything was fine. But still, she took no chances and immediately texted Ella, asking her if she had witnessed Mary Margaret acting strange for this past week. Once the text message was send, Emma put her phone down on the nightstand. She knew that Ella happened to finish her shift late today. She wasn’t gonna hear anything from her for at least a couple of hours. That’s why the blonde yelped when her phone suddenly chimed. There was a new text message. Emma quickly snatched the phone. It wasn’t Ella. It was Regina. And she was asking Emma about her day. 

Emma immediately felt a bit calmer, and she was quick to text Regina back: ‘my workday was fine, Malena gave me a manuscript to proofread, so that’s really great.’ Emma sent the text and considered whether or not she should tell Regina about the car that had followed her.

Her phone chimed again, and Emma was quick to check the message: ‘that’s wonderful news. I’m very happy to hear that you’re getting the chance to do something you really want.’

Emma was quick to text back: ‘yeah, I’ve just got home. What about you? What are you doing tonight?’

The response came fast. ‘Henry and I are about to have dinner, but apart from that, I don’t think we have many plans.’

Really? You should drive to Steveston then. Obviously, Emma didn’t write that to Regina. As the blonde considered, she saw the picture of Regina and Malena together for her inner eye, and she ended up texting: ‘do you have any plans for next Saturday? I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee with me again.’

For a moment, the blonde was slightly awestruck over her own sudden boost of confidence. That was smooth, Swan. Maybe even a little too smooth. 

But what was done was done, Emma couldn’t change anything, and soon the answer arrived. Now Emma’s palms were sweaty for other reasons as she checked the message: ‘coffee sounds good.’

Just like that. Pure and simple. A huge, shit-eating grin erupted on Emma’s face. Things weren’t so bad. The grey car that had followed her on her way home from work wasn’t gonna stop Emma from living her life. If Mary Margaret really had found her, then so be it. Emma was more than prepared to take a confrontation with her adoptive mother. Another confrontation. 

In the meantime she would take different ways when she drove home. Add a few shortcuts here and there, and she would obviously watch her back. That was all she could do for now. 

Emma looked at the phone in her hand and texted back: ‘awesome! I’ll look forward to that.’ 

Nothing was gonna stop her from looking forward to seeing Regina again. And maybe, just maybe, she would pluck up enough courage to ask Regina to come to the harvest festival.

To Be Continued.................


	12. Part Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lenght of this chapter... This is getting ridiculous!

She wasn’t obsessed or anything, but Emma was most definitely on the look out for grey station cars the following days. No, she didn’t spend her time hovering by her window or anything, but she checked now and then. Just to make sure. And she took a lot of different routes when she drove to and from work. It wasn’t exactly easier, but it felt a hell of a lot safer. She made sure to check her rearview mirror and stay alert, but she didn’t see the grey station car again. Or any other car that seemed to be following her for that matter. 

Still, Emma didn’t just let her guard down that easily. She refused to be lured into some false sense of security and one day open her door and bam, Mary Margaret would be on the other side of that door. 

She had heard back from Ella, and Ella could report that she hadn’t observed any weird behavior from Mary Margaret. The woman was her normal... Well, not normal self. But Ella hadn’t heard anything that could indicate that Mary Margaret had found Emma.

Emma wasn’t on edge, but she wasn’t overly relaxed either. She was alert without being obsessive. And she had already decided that if she saw the grey station car outside Dragon Publishing, she would go straight to Malena and inform her of the problem. Malena had so much security spread around the building. It would be the easiest thing in the world for her to inform the security to be alert.

So yes, Emma had figured out how to handle the situation. She would stay alert, but she wouldn’t stop living her life. Mary Margaret had already ruined the first seventeen years of her life. Emma refused to let her adoptive mother ruin more. 

She wouldn’t let this get to her. She would continue to look on the bright side. Everything was going so well at her new job. She had finished the manuscript, and Malena appeared to agree with her. The manuscript had potential. Her new boss actually valued her opinion. That was a nice change. It was nice to be acknowledged and heard, and Emma knew that yes, maybe Malena had only given her a job because she knew Regina, but she also knew that Malena’s opinion of her had changed. She knew that Malena now recognized that Emma was actually good at doing her job. It wasn’t an act of mercy anymore, and Emma was grateful for that. She didn’t want to be hired just because she happened to know Regina. 

Speaking of Regina, she and Regina had been texting so much during the past couple of days, and the mystery surrounding Regina only deepened. She often mentioned that she didn’t do much, and that she often felt tired at night. Emma often felt temped to ask more about that. And what’s more, she also wanted to ask about Regina’s past relationship with Malena. Because Emma was certain they’ve had a relationship in high school. That picture she had accidentally found, was a rock hard proof of that.

And Emma was so damn curious. About everything. And when she wasn’t curious, she was nervous, because she was still afraid of asking Regina to come to the harvest festival. She was afraid that Regina would say no. 

But.... if she didn’t ask, she would never know, right? Emma knew she had to fess up and ask the brunette. But not through text. God no. She would ask Regina in person. Face to face. So many things could be misread or get lost in translation through text.

Emma shifted a bit, adjusted on the bed. Then she stretched her neck a bit. There was a kink there, she noted. She had been laying in the same position for too long. But now she could roll onto her back. 

She had finished the manuscript Malena had allowed her to bring home with her. Now she was free to enjoy her weekend. Tomorrow was Saturday. Tomorrow she was gonna see Regina again. They had agreed to meet up for coffee at eleven. Exactly like the last time. Emma stretched her legs and folded her arms underneath her head. She was looking forward to seeing Regina again. Very much. But she was nervous too. Nervous because of the two things she was planning on asking Regina. One: she was going to invite Regina and possibly Henry to the harvest festival. And two: she was planning to ask 

Regina if she was currently seeing anyone. Not in a painfully obvious way of course. No, Emma was planning to casually slip the question into their conversation somewhere along the way. She had decided that she didn’t want to beat around the bush anymore. She had never been one for dancing around things, and she had decided to go back to her old “straight to the point”-ways. She had to know whether   
Regina was seeing someone or not. Maybe it was seeing the picture of Regina and Malena together, and getting confirmation that Regina liked women, that had given Emma’s confidence a boost. She and Regina hit it off. They had good chemistry, and Emma wanted to take things a step further. And finding out whether Regina was seeing someone or not was the first step towards just that. 

Emma felt good about her plan, and she tried to focus on only that, but unfortunately, she kept thinking about that picture of the teenage version of Regina and Malena. Emma couldn’t help but wonder how long the two women were together. Had it just been a brief high school fling, or had they been together after high school had ended as well? And what had gone wrong between them? Emma was curious about that too. 

Emma checked her phone. Nine o’clock. Was it too late to text Regina? Maybe. But Emma took the chance anyway. There hadn’t been much time to text the brunette today, and Emma had missed it. If Regina found that it was too late, she simply wouldn’t answer. Emma grabbed the phone from her nightstand and simply texted: ‘Hi’.

She had barely put the phone down before it vibrated, indicating that she had just received a text message. Emma was quick to grab the phone, and she rolled onto her front as she checked the message: ‘hello.’

Emma smiled a little as she texted: ‘I hope I’m not texting you too late.’

Another message arrived immediately, and Emma checked it just as fast: ‘no, not at all. I’ve never been one for going to bed early.’

Emma smiled again as she sent the next message: ‘me neither. Have you been busy today?’

Again, the answer came immediately. Regina was a quick texter: ‘a bit, yes. Henry and I are currently house hunting, and that sort of thing tends to take a while.’

Emma quickly pushed her blonde hair away from her face as she texted back: ‘yeah, I’m kinda dreading to start my own house hunt, but I know I have to eventually. Eugenia’s Inn is great, but I can’t keep living at a hotel for the rest of my life.’

The answer to that came fast too: ‘do you have any idea what kind of place you’re looking for then?’

Emma snorted quietly as she replied to that text: ‘honestly, anything cheap would do. I don’t care whether it’s just a room or an apartment, as long as it’s a place I can call my own.’

No, Regina clearly didn’t have anything else to do with her time. That had to be the reason why she was typing back so fucking fast: ‘I know what you mean. My sister is a wonderful person, and I’m so grateful that she let Henry and I live in her apartment, but... I’m going stir crazy here. To put it plainly, the place is simply too small for three people. We have to find our own place.’

Emma chuckled quietly as she typed and then sent: ‘sure sounds like it. Any idea what you and the kid might be looking for?’ she eagerly awaited Regina’s reply and hoped that it would be something uplifting. She hoped that the brunette wasn’t looking for something that was too far away from Steveston. That would really suck. 

Soon enough, the answer to her question came, and Emma was quick to read it: ‘I’m not quite sure yet. I can’t decide whether it should be an apartment or a house. And Henry isn’t very helpful either. He wants to either live on a farm with lots of animals, or in a castle. I’ve told him that there aren’t that many castles here, but he doesn’t seem to listen to me.’

Emma laughed loudly and the sound filled the otherwise quiet hotel room. Henry was definitely a funny kid. Her shoulders shook with laughter as she texted back: ‘a castle, huh? Wow. That’s a pretty tough demand to meet.’

Her phone vibrated quickly once more, and Emma was still chuckling as she checked that message: ‘yes, tell me about it. I have no idea where he gets his refined taste from. Certainly not from me.’

Emma chuckled again because she was certain Regina was joking. The brunette definitely seemed the type to have a refined taste. Emma could tell from the clothes she wore and the purses she carried with her. 

The blonde texted back: ‘well, if you’re not gonna stay in a castle, where are you gonna live then?’

Another reply: ‘I’m not quite sure yet, but not too far away from my sister. She would kill me if I left Vancouver again.’

Emma felt relief spread through her body as she texted: ‘yeah, you did mention that you’re originally from Montreal, but you don’t have any plans of going back there?’

This time, Regina took a bit longer to answer, but Emma was every bit satisfied when she could read the new message: ‘god no. Montreal is a finished chapter.’

Emma smiled a little, flipped onto her back. She couldn’t resist to be a little bold in her answer and texted: ‘cool! It would be a bit difficult to have coffee with you if you lived in Montreal. Possible, but difficult.’ She felt every bit like a sly dog as she send the text.

But Regina’s answer was every bit sarcastic: ‘well, it’s just a four hour long drive, miss Swan. Not a big deal at all.’

Emma snorted quietly as she let her fingers tap on the screen: ‘maybe not for your Mercedes, but what about my bug? I’m sort of afraid it would break down halfway there.’ she sent the message and was already looking forward to reading Regina’s answer, but then something outside her window caught her attention. The sound of a car driving by. Emma told herself not to be paranoid, but still it couldn’t harm to quickly peek outside and see whether it was someone “interesting”. Emma quickly rose from the bed and patted over to the window. She lifted the blinds and peered out of the window, overlooking the square. Well, there was a car out there, and Emma squinted slightly as the vehicle passed a streetlight. Then she felt her shoulders uncurl. It was a red car. Not a grey one. And definitely not a station car either. Good. Not the car that had been tailing her then. Just a random car. Emma told herself to stop being so paranoid, but god it was hard. She knew she wasn’t crazy. She knew that she had definitely been followed by a car, and she so wished she had been able to see whether it had been Mary Margaret behind the wheel, or someone she could have hired to follow Emma. A private detective, for instance. And clearly not a very good one. 

Emma let the blinds fall back down. She wondered what was next. What else could Mary Margaret think of? Emma wasn’t sure. But she knew she was prepared for anything. She would be alert but not paranoid. 

She went back to the bed and flopped down on it. Then grabbing her phone and check the newest message from Regina: ‘Ah. You may have a point there. Do excuse me, I think my son is out of bed, and I better go and find out why.’

Emma quickly texted back a ‘no problem’, and then she patiently waited for the brunette to come back to her phone. Emma couldn’t think of anything better to do than texting Regina, so she was more than willing to wait. 

In the meantime, Emma made a reminder in her phone about stopping by the ice cream store. Their rocky road was seriously to die for, and Elsa, the woman who owned the ice cream store was also very nice. Emma had a feeling they would be great friends. She had no idea what had brought a swede all the way to Canada to sell ice cream in a tiny town like Steveston, but what the heck. Stranger things had happened, and Emma was happy she had ran into Elsa on one of her daily walks in Steveston. Elsa seemed like a very genuine and down to earth person. They would be good friends. Emma was sure of it. To be honest, she was actually surprised at how many friends she had already gained here in Steveston. She hadn’t been living here for that long, and she didn’t normally made friends this easily. But it was nice. A very welcome change. Therefore she would be very sad if she had to leave Steveston again. She was tired of having to change her locks, change her numbers, switch apartment because of Mary Margaret. She had escaped all the way from Toronto to Vancouver. Why couldn’t that be enough? 

Emma reminded herself to calm down. Yes, a car had followed her home from work, but she had managed to shake it off. Mary Margaret still didn’t know where she lived. 

That was when her phone chimed again, and Emma happily welcomed the interruption. She was quick to grab her phone and check the message: ‘sorry about that.’ 

Emma immediately replied. ‘No problem. Everything alright with the kid?’ she was allowed to ask that, right? It was Regina herself who had mentioned that Henry was out of bed. 

The reply soon came, and Emma purposefully ignored the cramping sensation in her leg as she checked the message: ‘not completely. He had a nightmare. Actually, he’s been having a few of those lately. Night terrors, the experts calls it. This is the third night in a row he’s been waking up crying, poor thing, and my sister is out tonight, so I’m on my own to handle it. One of the many joys about being a single mother.’

Emma was quick to text back a sympathetic: ‘oh no, poor kid! Nightmares are the worst!’ but there was a teeny tiny part of her that thought about something else than just sympathy. Single mother. 

Regina had just written she was a single parent. Emma’s heart skipped a beat or two. Obviously, Emma was sad to hear that Regina had to deal with tougher situations all on her own, but still... a single mother! There was no father in the picture. Emma was sort of relieved. She had never been interested in a woman who had a kid before, and she didn’t need a lot of imagination to picture how complicated and confusing things could get if there was a father in the picture as well.

A response arrived and pulled her out of her thoughts. The blonde quickly checked the message: ‘he’s back in bed now, reading a comic book until he gets tired. I hope that’ll do the trick, but at the same time I have a hunch that I’ll be spending the night in his room.’

Emma quickly texted back: ‘I’m sorry the little guy is going through a rough patch.’

Only a minute passed before the answer arrived, and Emma frowned a bit when she read it: ‘he really is, and more often than not I end up feeling as frustrated as him because I do much to actually soothe him. I can’t read him a story or sing to him. Not that he would appreciate if I did that, but nevertheless.’

Before Emma could get the chance to answer that text, another arrived, and Emma immediately read that one as well: ‘and I shouldn’t be complaining to you. I’m sorry. Normally I’m not one for complaining, but tonight is pretty tough. But anyway, enough about that. Did you finish reading that manuscript you told me about?’

Emma felt very tempted to write that she didn’t mind Regina complaining, but she could sense that the subject was closed. Instead she wrote: ‘yeah, I did. And that ending damn nearly killed me! I’m supposed to give feedback to Malena on Monday. I really hope she’ll at least consider to publish this book. It almost makes me cry to think that the author won’t get a chance.’

Only now Emma remembered the cup of coffee she had left on her nightstand a bit earlier. She quickly reached for it and took a sip only to grimace immediately afterwards. The coffee was cold. She had been too enthralled with first reading and then texting Regina. Shoot. Maybe she would have to go downstairs and sweettalk Eugenia into making her another cup of coffee. 

Her phone chimed again, and Emma quickly checked the message: ‘Mal is usually very good at listening to her test readers, so I’m sure she’ll bring the manuscript into her considerations.’

Emma felt every bit ballsy as she replied to that text with: ‘yeah, otherwise I’ll have to ask you to ask her to publish the book.’

The response came before Emma got the chance to adjust and stretch her aching muscles a bit. And her aching muscles were soon forgotten as she concentrated on reading the newly arrived text: ‘and what makes you think that she’ll listen to me instead of her employees?’

Emma considered. Bit her lip slightly and then daringly texted: ‘I dunno, she just speaks very highly about you.’

The blonde’s palms were a bit sweaty as she heard her phone scratch slightly against the mattress, indicating that Regina had just answered her message. Emma was well aware that she was getting closer to one of the questions she wanted to ask Regina the most. Because stumbling upon an old photo of Regina and Malena was one thing. Emma would very much like to have Regina confirm things once and for all.

‘She does, does she? Oh well, I’m sure she’ll listen to you, Emma. You’re working for her. I am not.’

No, but you used to date her, and she’s has already mentioned how much she valuates your opinion, and she’s clearly sentimental enough to hang on to the picture. Emma gnashed her teeth slightly. This was getting frustrating.

And then Regina was texting again: ‘And now I just heard Henry get out of bed again. I’m sorry, but I have to go and convince him to go back to bed.’

Emma quickly replied: ‘hey, don’t apologize, I get it. I hope the poor champ will fall asleep soon. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ As soon as she had pressed “send” she felt worried. If Henry was scared and upset and didn’t want to sleep for the next long while, it was very possible that Regina would be too tired to drive to Steveston tomorrow. 

But a moment later, the blonde received another text that simply said ‘indeed.’

Emma felt less worried then. So far, they were still on for tomorrow. For now, they had an appointment. 

The blonde hooked her phone up with the charger and then put her phone down on the nightstand. She would have to let it rest there for a while. The remaining battery time were down to twenty percent. 

Emma chuckled. She couldn’t remember the last time she had drained her phone like this. 

Now she missed Regina even more than before. She hoped that their appointment would still stand tomorrow. After all, she had something pretty important to ask Regina about. The harvest festival. 

Emma felt a flutter of excitement in her belly. She probably ought to practice some sort of speech. It was silly, but Emma was prone to stick her foot in her mouth and say things the completely wrong way. And she didn’t want Regina to misunderstand anything. 

Emma frowned. What should she wear for their coffee appointment tomorrow? Something nice but not over the top. Something that would catch Regina’s eye without being too much. Maybe the green sweater she had bought yesterday. It suited her so well and really brought out her eyes. Emma knew that her eyes were one of her biggest assets. And her hair. She would let her hair hang loose and curly tomorrow. Maybe even add a little extra of that stuff that made her curls extra voluminous. Emma chuckled slightly and shook her head. Who was she, and what the hell had she done to the Emma Swan who normally didn’t give two shits about her hair? 

The next morning started with a bang. Literally. Emma was awakened by a loud crash right outside her room, and then the sound of Ruby cursing loudly. It would appear that the waitress had dropped a trey with something on it. The next second Emma heard Eugenia coming barreling up the stairs and then telling Ruby off. Ruby snapped something in return, and that only seemed to tick off Eugenia further. Emma quelled her amusement as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. 

She brushed her hair, added that particular thick, gooey cream that would make it stay curly for the rest of the day. Then she put on her tight, black jeans. The ones that hugged her ass and made it look so good. Next she carefully put on the green sweater she had thought about yesterday. Emma liked this sweater. It was soft and comfortable, but still had a neckline that revealed just a tiny bit of cleavage. It was seductive without being tacky. And it brought out her eyes so beautifully. She should wear this sweater more often. 

As soon as she was finished in the bathroom, she went back inside the bedroom and checked her phone. There were no new messages. That was a good thing. She and Regina’s appointment were still standing. There were no calls either. That worried Emma just a bit more. Silence from Mary Margaret never meant anything good. 

But right now Emma didn’t want to think about Mary Margaret. She had decided that she would only start worrying if she saw the grey station car again. But then she would actually start to worry. As in contacting sheriff Graham worrying. And possibly start taking the bus to and from work again. A yellow bug stuck out like a sore thumb. Emma loved her new car, but it was too noticeable. Too easy to spot if someone really was following her. 

Emma went downstairs to get some breakfast, and it didn’t take long before Ruby spotted her. The brunette waitress smiled and came round the counter. It was impossible not to notice how short her skirt was. And how tall her heels were. Maybe that was the reason she had dropped the tray. Maybe she had tripped. 

“Morning Ems,” she greeted. 

“Good morning,” Emma said and smiled even though that pet name rattled a bit in her ears. The few people in her life to ever nickname her, always called her Em or Swan. Never Ems. And the new nickname sort of rubbed Emma the wrong way. Maybe it was her own fault, though. She still hadn’t talked properly to Ruby. There had never been a right time to do so. 

“Cocoa with cinnamon and bear claw?” Ruby asked, flashing Emma another smile. 

“Yeah. That’d be great,” Emma said and returned the smile. 

“Coming right up,” Ruby said briskly and clack-clack’ed round the counter once more. 

Emma discreetly hid a yawn behind her hand, and then she found the little notepad she always brought with her in case she experienced a flash of inspiration and needed to write something down. Which was exactly the case today. A possible storyline for her re-telling of The Goose Girl. Emma quickly scribbled down the new storyline and reminded herself to somehow incorporate these new things into the finished work. She had just scribbled down the last sentence when Ruby came over to her table with a bear claw and a cup of cocoa sprinkled with cinnamon. 

“Thanks,” Emma said as she looked up from the notepad. 

“You’re welcome,” Ruby said, flashing another smile. “I saw the new car you’ve bought. Cute little thing.”

“Oh. Thank you,” Emma said and leaned back on her chair. “Yeah, I thought it looked lonely, so I decided to follow an impulse and just buy it. But it’s actually better than what I expected. Even the radio is working.”

Ruby laughed at that. “Great to see you’re settling in in the town. I know Granny loves having you as a tenant. She says it makes for a nice change.”

“To be honest, I’m surprised there aren’t more people visiting this place,” Emma said. “It’s a little gem.” 

“It is,” Ruby agreed. “But not much is happening here. I think the mayor is trying to lure more people here by pulling out the big guns whenever there’s an event here.”

“Mm,” Emma said, taking a sip of her cocoa. 

“Speaking of events....” Ruby said, pushing a lock of dyed red hair behind her ear. 

Emma looked up. This was gonna be awkward. 

“There’s gonna be this harvest festival in a month,” Ruby said, and Emma saw how she wetted her lips slightly. “It sounds cliché, but it’s actually pretty great with lanterns and a funfair and plenty of nice food. I was wondering if you’d want to.... Go with me?”

Emma swallowed and felt a bit like a villain despite not being in the wrong. “I can’t. I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Oh, okay,” Ruby said. “That’s cool. Yeah. I should have figured that you’re already seeing someone.”

“I’m not seeing someone,” Emma said. “It’s just...” 

“You fancy someone else then,” Ruby quickly figured out. 

“Yeah,” Emma admitted. “I do.”

“Oh,” Ruby said, and now she was chuckling a bit. “That’s cool. I just figured I had to ask you. Otherwise I’d never know, right?”

“Right,” Emma said, now smiling too. Regina had been right. Ruby didn’t look like her world would fall to pieces because of this. The waitress grinned and then asked: “Anyone I know?”

Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“The one you fancy,” Ruby clarified with a chuckle. “Is it someone I know?”

“Well, uh-“

“Ruby, are you preventing our guest from enjoying her breakfast?” Eugenia interrupted and clicked her tongue. 

“No, of course not. I know you’d skin me alive if I did, Granny,” Ruby said dead seriously. She winked at Emma and then disappeared back behind the counter.

Emma felt relieved. At least this had been taken care of. She had a feeling that she and Ruby would be great friends now. 

*****************************************

She spent the rest of the morning writing. And counting the butterflies flickering around in her belly. She was painfully aware that Regina was on her way to Steveston. 

Yeah, it was pretty hard to concentrate on writing, and Emma had to scold herself several times. Remind herself that she would never become a writer if she kept this up. So she had pulled herself together and had actually ended up finishing her twisted version of The Little Mermaid. It turned out pretty great, and Emma was satisfied. One more step towards actually finishing the book.

The blonde slowly rolled her head from side to side. She was starting to feel the dire absence of a desk and a chair in her room. For the past two weeks, she had been sitting in her bed with her legs crossed whenever she was writing, and with her head bowed over the screen. Not exactly the best idea. Did Steveston have a spa place? She would have to remember to search for one tomorrow. And if it turned out there was a spa place, Emma would definitely treat herself to a spa day. She had deserved that with all the hard, hard work she had been doing lately. Maybe being a test reader wasn’t physically exhausting, but it was mentally exhausting. She pretty much stuffed her mind with new information every single day. And reading wasn’t the only thing she did at Dragon Publishing. Sometimes she was called over to one of the laptops to help out with the editing process. Malena was slowly beginning to give her more responsibility, and Emma couldn’t be happier about it. 

At 10:45 exactly, Emma headed downstairs to the restaurant once more. Screw being early. 

But as opposed to the last time, the were actually people in the restaurant. The blonde quickly spotted Leroy and a couple of other people she only knew by appearance and not by name. Oh well. She hoped Regina wouldn’t mind that there would be a couple of other guests here. 

Emma settled down at one of the tables in the corner. She noticed that Ruby was looking at her, but Emma decided not to order until Regina was here. That seemed like the politest thing to do. 

The blonde leaned back slightly in her chair, tipping it back so it was balancing on two legs. A childhood habit she hadn’t been able to give up even though she was an adult now. A memory of Mary Margaret scolding her for it flickered before Emma’s inner eye. She pursed her lips slightly as she thought of her adoptive mother and the grey station car. She had promised herself not to think about it, but it was impossible. It kept coming back to her. Emma wondered if she should try and phone David. She was willing to bet all her money that he as usually had no clue what his wife was up to. Maybe she could tell him about the grey station car that had been following her. But then again, was it really worth the risk? Nope. Not really. She knew David. He wouldn’t come to her aid. He never had. And besides, she could risk that they somehow traced the phone call. Or worse yet, she could risk that Mary Margaret herself answered the phone. Emma really, really didn’t want to expose herself to that. 

Instead she would wait. See if she saw the grey car again. And if Mary Margaret really was to show up in Steveston.... Well, Emma wouldn’t hesitate to contact the police and get a permanent restraining order. She should probably have done that years ago, but there had still been this tiny, naïve part of her that had hoped that things would get better. 

But now she knew that they wouldn’t. Mary Margaret would never get better. 

Emma sighed as she tipped the chair back onto all four legs. She had literally fled 2.613,6 miles. From Toronto to Vancouver. And yet Mary Margaret was still very much here. At least in her thoughts if not in the flesh. 

Someone outside the window caught Emma’s attention, and she immediately stretched her neck to get a better look. All thoughts about her crazy adoptive mother quickly vanished when she spotted Regina. The brunette was crossing the road and walking towards Eugenia’s Inn. Emma fought the urge to go outside and greet the brunette. Instead she listened to the way her heart thudded in her chest as Regina opened the door to the restaurant and walked inside. God, she looked amazing! Woolen, figure fitting black slacks, and a tweed coat. Emma caught herself wondering what the brunette was wearing underneath the tweed coat. 

The blonde eagerly stuck a hand in the air to let Regina know where she was, and it didn’t take long before Regina spotted her. The brunette smiled as she walked towards Emma’s table, and when she reached it, she offered a little nod. 

Emma returned the nod and said: “hi”. God, Regina had literally just smiled. That was all. It really shouldn’t be enough for Emma to feel all gooey. 

Regina offered another nod and a smile, reached within the pocket of her tweed coat and slipped Emma a post-it note. 

Emma chuckled. The note said, ‘hello again.’. “It’s nice to see you again,” the blonde said. 

Regina was in the process of unbuttoning her tweed coat, so she had to settle for smiling back at Emma. And honestly, Emma didn’t need further confirmation. Regina looked so beautiful when she smiled. It was a bit like being sucker punched right in the abdomen. Emma watched as the brunette slipped her coat of and carefully hung it over the back of the chair. Regina was wearing a blue blazer, black   
camisole underneath, and a black silk scarf was tied around her neck. 

“You ready for some coffee?” Emma asked as Regina sat down across her. 

Regina nodded.

Emma waved a hand in the air again. But this time it was to catch Ruby’s attention. And soon the brunette waitress came over to the table and asked what she could do for them. Emma ordered coffee, and   
Regina quickly reached within the pocket of her tweet coat and gave Ruby a note. 

“Alright,” Ruby said and smiled. “I’ll find that for you.” With that she clack-clack’ed away from the table again.

“That was clever,” Emma said when she realized that Regina had written down her order beforehand. 

Regina shrugged lightly and reached within the pocket of her tweet coat again. This time she found a stack of post-its and a pencil. 

“How are you doing? How is Henry doing?” Emma asked, blurting out the first thing coming to mind. “Did he get some sleep last night?”

Regina was quick to bring the pencil to the first post-it note and began scribbling. She clearly didn’t think it was an odd question. After a moment of scribbling, she pushed the note across the table, and   
Emma could read it: ‘Henry is doing alright now. But it took him a while to go back to sleep last night. I ended up spending the night on a makeshift bed in his room.’

“Oh,” Emma grimaced a bit. “I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m glad he’s doing better now.” 

Regina nodded a little and then wrote a new message underneath the first one: ‘he is. He’s staying at a friend’s house right now, but I think he wanted to come along. He’s been talking a lot about your fairytales since the last time.’

Emma chuckled. “I’m glad to have found a fellow fairytale lover. Has he always loved fairytales?”

Regina nodded eagerly, tore the post-it off the stack and then wrote on the blank note. She was still writing when Ruby came over with their coffee, and so it was up to Emma to smile and thank Ruby. The waitress returned the smile, but Emma could see that she was also glancing curiously at the post-its on the table. 

Once Ruby was gone, Emma turned her attention back to Regina and the post-it being pushed towards her: ‘yes, ever since he was a little boy. His baby books were fairytales. He has a whole bookshelf filled with fairytales. Sometimes it almost saddens me that he’ll grow out of it when he becomes a teenager.’

Emma chuckled. “You don’t know that for sure. He could still be into fairytales when he grows older.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and then scribbled underneath the first message. While she did that, Emma took a sip of her coffee. It was nice and warm. A moment later, Regina sat the pencil down and did the same. And then she pushed the post-it back to Emma. The blonde sat her cup of coffee down so she could concentrate on reading this new message: ‘it’s a nice thought, but I doubt it. Once he grows older, he’ll stop loving fairytales and begin loving his phone instead. But admittedly, sometimes I wish he could be ten years old forever. It’s such a funny age. Sometimes he acts like a little adult, but at the same time he’s still child enough to want to be hugged and kissed.’

Emma chuckled again, teased lightly: “And you don’t think he’ll want to be hugged and kissed when he becomes a teenager?”

Regina shook her head firmly. 

“Maybe he’ll surprise you,” Emma snickered. “Maybe he’ll be different from all the other teenagers.”

Regina shook her head, tore a new post-it note off the stack and wrote. Her elbow brushed against the cup of coffee, and Emma quickly reached and moved the coffee cup. It would be a shame if Regina knocked the cup of coffee over in her eagerness. 

And then another note was slid towards her. Emma was quick to bow her head: ‘I doubt it. Henry is special I’ll give you, but I don’t think that he’ll deviate much from the teenage cliché.’

Emma grinned at the brunette. “And what is the teenage cliché then?”

Words were quickly scribbled underneath the first message. ‘Sullen. Moody. Uninterested. Barricading himself in his room. Saying whatever constantly.’

Now Emma spluttered. “That was very on point.”

Regina nodded, shrugged, tore off a new post-it, scribbled and then slipped Emma the note. ‘I was just using all the things I can remember from my own teenage years.’

Emma laughed a little. “So you were a moody teenager then?”

Regina nodded firmly and took a sip of her coffee before she scribbled again. Emma found the sound of the pencil scraping against the paper very soothing, and now she realized that was the sound she had missed since Regina was here the last time. 

And then another note was pushed towards her. Emma quickly swallowed a mouthful of coffee and ignored her sore muscles as she bowed her head over the note: ‘yes, terribly moody. And also incredibly gangly and awkward. I hoped Henry will be spared of that.’

“No way, you were beautiful as a teenager!” Emma blurted out before she could stop herself. Then she realized what she had just said and cringed. Idiot, idiot, idiot! Now she really had stepped in it. She couldn’t exactly explain this away. There were no explanations to give as to why she knew how Regina looked as a teenager. 

And Regina looked rightfully confused. She raised an eyebrow and looked at pending at Emma in an “explain”-manner.

Emma blushed profusely as she rushed and tried to explain as best as she could: “Malena asked me to find a folder when I was at work the other day, and when I tried to grab it, it was stuck between two other folders. One of them fell on the floor and all the papers in it landed everywhere on the floor, and between some of the papers there was a picture stuffed away. A picture of you and her. As teenagers.” As she finished the little story, she dared looking at Regina. 

Regina still looked a bit confused, but Emma was sure she could see a twinge of red rise in olive cheeks. Was Regina blushing? Yep, it definitely seemed like it. And obviously, she looked incredibly attractive when doing so. Emma kinda wished she had ordered cold water instead of hot coffee. She could have used something to cool her down right now. 

Regina ripped another post-it note off the stack and began scribbling away on it. Her cheeks were still a bit pink, Emma noted. The blonde tried to look at the note being pushed across the table, and not the color in Regina’s cheeks. The note was more important, she told herself as she looked down to read: ‘Oh, I see. Well, Malena has always been a bit of a collector. And especially a collector of memories.   
But still, it surprises me that she still has pictures lying around in strange places.’

“Maybe that’s why it’s called Dragon Publishing?” Emma suggested. 

Regina raised an eyebrow again. 

“Aren’t dragon’s hoarders or something like that?” Emma said halfheartedly.

Regina looked amused at that and nodded. Her dark brown eyes twinkled slightly. Then she scribbled on a new post-it, and soon there was a new note for Emma to read: ‘still, it was a long time ago. I’m assuming we looked happy in the picture?’

“You did,” Emma confirmed. “You sort of.... had your arms around each other.” 

Regina shook her head, made a silent chuckle sound and then scribbled underneath for a moment before removing the pencil so Emma could read what she had written. ‘Those were the days. It’s such a long time ago now, so much has happened since. It feels like it was a different life.’

“Yeah,” Emma said simply. She didn’t need more confirmation than this. She knew that Regina knew that she knew. However complicated it sounded. 

The blonde could sense that it was time to change the subject. But maybe she was still busy processing what Regina had just “as good as” confirmed, because she ended up blurting out: “the weather is getting colder, huh?” she immediately cringed. Was she seriously talking about the weather? Nice one, Swan. Terrific. 

But Regina just glanced out of the window, nodded and then rubbed her arms in a way that suggested that it was cold walking here from the car. 

“Speaking of cold weather,” Emma said, now suddenly seeing an opportunity and grabbing it. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and waited. 

“When I was at the library, I saw a brochure for this... harvest festival happening by the end of the month,” Emma started and noted that she sounded croakier than normal. 

Regina nodded in a way that strongly indicated that she knew all about the harvest festival taking place in Steveston. 

“It sounds like a really cool arrangement,” Emma continued. Her palms were growing sweaty. She discreetly wiped them on her jeans. “And I’ve never actually been to a harvest festival before.”

Regina raised an eyebrow as though she didn’t quite believe that.

“Yeah, I know,” Emma said. “Anyway, it seems like everyone is going with someone, so I was wondering if...” incredible. She ran out of words. Just like that.

Regina looked politely confused now.

Emma panicked slightly. Damn it. Pull yourself together, Swan! Keep. Talking. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in coming to the harvest festival?” she said quickly. “I know you’ve probably already been to a million harvest festivals already, and I know it’s a pretty long drive for you, but... I don’t know, I just figured it could be nice to go with someone I actually know better than I know the people living here,” Emma concluded her frantic ramble and felt less than satisfied. She hadn’t been half as smooth as she had hoped for. 

And for a moment she thought she saw something in Regina’s dark eyes. A slight flicker of something that could have been panic. Then her eyes flickered slightly, and Emma felt as though she had to say something more. 

“You could bring Henry?” she suggested. “If he’s into harvest festivals that is. I don’t know if he wants to come or not, but if he does, I’d totally be down to talk more fairytale stuff with him.”

Now Regina just looked surprised. Plain and simple. Like she couldn’t quite believe her own ears. Her lips were moving, saying words that Emma had no chance of hearing. 

The blonde leaned back in her chair. Now she was the one who was blushing, and her voice was hushed when she mumbled: “I just figured I’d... ask.”  
It seemed as though Regina was lost in thoughts for a while. Her dark eyes didn’t focus on anything in particular. She looked like she was miles away. 

Emma was getting nervous. And it hadn’t even been a proper date suggestion. At least not yet. But now she was getting anxious and afraid that Regina wouldn’t even say yes to this. The brunette was frowning slightly, and her dark eyes were still flickering slightly. Emma wetted her lips and felt tempted to tip back on her chair or bite her nails. She often indulged in that when she was nervous. It wouldn’t look very good to sit and bite her nails in a restaurant though, so she settled for wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans and then anxiously chewing on the inside of her cheek. 

But then Regina nodded once, a hesitant smile blossoming on her lips. 

“Yeah?” Emma asked hopefully and felt every bit like an idiot. 

Regina found another post-it from the stack and scribbled for a moment. Then she handed Emma the note, and the blonde immediately bowed her head so she could read: ‘both Henry and I would like that. The harvest festival is quite special, and especially the first time you see it. It would be a shame if you didn’t have anyone to share that experience with.’

Emma smiled as she looked up. She couldn’t think of anyone better to share it with. But of course she didn’t say that. Instead she looked down again to read what Regina had scribbled underneath: ‘but I must warn you, Henry is a bit of a chatterbox.’

Emma chuckled lightly. “That’s fine by me.”

Regina scribbled something on a new post-it, and this time Emma’s neck gave a faint crick as she bowed her head to read: ‘he’ll undoubtedly talk for the both of us.’

Emma’s neck gave another crick as she quickly looked up at Regina, scanning the brunette’s face. Was that another joke? 

Regina quirked an eyebrow, clearly amused. She was obviously joking again. 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh. She had always been a sucker for dark humor. “That’s okay too,” she said. “I’m looking forward to seeing the kid again. He was very smart and funny the last time.”

Regina gave a gentle nod at that, and her smile went from teasing to warm at the mention of her son. 

Emma wanted to fist pump the air. She didn’t give two shits whether it was a childish thing to do or not. She had just succeed in inviting Regina to the harvest festival! And Henry too. Yes, Emma was nervous at the prospect of spending time with Regina’s son, but right now she felt as though she could do anything. 

To Be Continued............


	13. Part Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another ridiculously long chapter. I have no idea what's gotten into me with this story! But I'm so grateful for the reviews! You guys truly are awesome. You make me want to keep writing and writing :D

Yeah, it was possible that Emma had been all kinds of cocky when she nonchalantly had invited Henry to come to the harvest festival along with Regina, but now she was feeling nervous. She felt awkward around kids. She had always felt awkward around kids. What was she supposed to say to him? She knew that this wasn’t exactly a date with Regina, but still, Emma wanted to do well with the kid. She wanted to show Regina that she knew how to be around a ten year old. But she was terrified of somehow putting her foot in it and screwing up. After all, that was one of her special powers. She could tell when someone was lying, and she said the wrong things. What if Henry wouldn’t like her? What if he could somehow sense that she wanted to be more than friends with his mom and was against it? Emma could come up with plenty of horrifying things that could turn the night into a disaster. God damn it, she had never dated anyone who had a kid before. She had no idea how to do this, and she was afraid it would be painfully obvious. It didn’t help much that there still was some time left before the harvest festival. Emma knew herself. And she knew that she could easily manage to drive herself crazy before the time was up. She tried to stay positive. She and Regina were on for the harvest festival. They were going together. That was something. Emma tried to focus on that, but every time she thought about the prospect of spending time with Regina’s son, her heart started thudding uncomfortably in her chest. It was so, so important that Henry liked her. He was the ultimate judge. 

Emma could barely recognize herself. Normally, she wasn’t this nervous. But then again normally she didn’t date women who had kids. And normally, she didn’t get this worked up about things. And this wasn’t even a date. At least not yet. It was an agreement between two friends. She never got this worked up about something that wasn’t even a date. But of course it was different with Regina. Everything was different with Regina. Emma had never felt like this with anyone before. Not even Lily. It seemed ridiculous, really. She and Lily had been together for two years. Emma had thought that their relationship had been heading towards an engagement. But now, in hindsight when she really thought about it, she couldn’t imagine being engaged to Lily. The thought didn’t fill her with happiness. It didn’t fill her with anything. Hell, she didn’t even think about Lily anymore. Incredible. The woman she had spend two years of her life with had just vanished from her thoughts. And all because of Regina. 

All because what Emma was feeling for Regina was stronger than what she had been feeling for Lily, and honestly, that scared Emma a little bit. 

She wasn’t one for falling head over heels in love. That wasn’t her thing. For a long while, one nightstands had been as far as she has gone. Until Lily. But even with Lily, Emma had been hesitant. Cautious. 

Emma hadn’t been the one to pursue. Lily had. And it had taken quite a while before Emma had agreed to go on a date with her.

And now here Emma was. In the exact same situation. Eager to get a date with Regina. 

Emma had decided to let the harvest festival decide it. Meaning that she would wait and see how everything went at the festival. Having coffee together was one thing. Going to a harvest festival was something else, and even though it wasn’t a terribly formal occasion or anything, but nevertheless, Emma would let everything depend on how that went. And what Henry thought of her. If everything went well, and if the kid seemed to like her, she was gonna pluck up the courage and ask Regina out. On an actual date. Not a half-appointment. A proper date. At a restaurant. With white tablecloth on the table and lit candles. Now that she was actually making money, she could afford that. Emma hoped that the harvest festival would go well. She really wanted to ask Regina out. In fact she couldn’t remember the last time she had wanted something so badly. But it wasn’t just because she was enjoying the thrill of the chase. No, this was something bigger. Something that Emma had thought would never happen to her. The feeling of being in love. Actually being in love.

Emma had spent a long time thinking about that. Had she been with Lily for the wrong reasons? Because she had been afraid of being alone at the time? 

Yes, maybe. The fear of being alone was something Mary Margaret had instilled within her when she kicked Emma out of her house. And for a long time after Emma had looked for confirmation, the feeling of being wanted. But she hadn’t found it. Until she had met Lily. Lily had wanted her. Lily had made her feel loved. It had been far too easy for Emma to just cling on too tightly to Lily. Exactly like Mary Margaret was clinging on too tightly to her. History was repeating itself. 

Emma was hellbent on breaking that pattern. She refused to be like Mary Margaret. And she kept telling herself that she had never been as extreme as Mary Margaret ever had been. She was not like her adoptive mother. But the fear of becoming like her would always be there. 

Emma had tried to stop thinking too much about Mary Margaret. It wasn’t good for her. More than once, Emma had woken up, bathed in sweat and gasping for air after having endured another nightmare about her crazy adoptive mother. And then she had chuckled darkly. It would appear that young Henry wasn’t the only one suffering from night terrors. Now Emma did too. But fortunately enough, she had the perfect cure. Thinking about Regina. Thinking about her smile and her messages. That always seemed to do the trick. And Emma was grateful for that.   
And nightmares and overthinking aside, everything else was going smoothly. Emma was still very much satisfied with her work. She loved living in Steveston, and she had quietly started to look around for a more permanent place to live. She liked Eugenia’s Inn, and honestly, waking up to a cup of hot chocolate and a bear claw every morning was pretty incredible, but Emma knew that she sooner or later needed to find another place to live. A proper one. One where she cooked her own breakfast and made her own coffee. One where she had actual responsibility. That was a very important part of her delayed “growing up”-process. Mary Margaret had infantilized her for such a long time. Emma had barely learned to cook her own breakfast when she was kicked out at seventeen. At that point Emma had already seen her adoptive mother loose control a few times, but her freak out when she kicked Emma out had definitely been the worst. She had looked like something straight out of a horror movie as she had stood there screaming at Emma in her girlish, flower patterned skirt and neat white blouse and with her eyes bloodshot. That sight had been haunting Emma for quite a while after that. That was when the blonde first had started seeing Archie. And the psychiatrist had helped enormously. He had taught Emma that none of this had been her fault. But still, when he had asked Emma if she wished to report Mary Margaret to the police, Emma had backpedaled and mumbled something about not wanting to stir up more trouble. 

Now she was having serious seconds thoughts about that. Maybe now was the exactly right time to stir up some trouble. Maybe it was time to take that confrontation Emma had been avoiding for years. 

Maybe it was time to set the record straight and be rid of Mary Margaret once and for all. 

Emma thought a lot about that too at night when her thoughts about Regina were bordering on inappropriate. Being completely rid of Mary Margaret would be incredible, but Emma had read enough about stalking online to know that the authorities couldn’t do much unless Mary Margaret had actually done something to her. The grey station car she had spotted in the rearview mirror wasn’t enough proof. She needed more solid evidence, she knew that. And if she thought about it from a policeman’s point of view, she couldn’t actually know for sure whether she had been followed or not. That grey car tailing her could have been a crazy coincidence. 

Emma knew it wasn’t, but she could imagine the police would tell her something like that. And that was why she hadn’t contacted the police. A grey car in the rearview mirror was not solid evidence. 

But what was solid evidence then? An open palmed slap when she was seventeen? Mary Margaret was so manipulative. She could easily write that off as an accident. She probably could convince the authorities that she hadn’t meant to do it. 

Bullshit. Utter bullshit.

**************************

Emma leaned back in her office chair and stretched her legs a bit. She had been sitting in the same position since this morning, and now she was starting to feel it in her neck and shoulders. Today Malena had asked her to look at a manuscript that needed one last editing, and Emma was more than happy to do that. She liked how much her new job variated. Her days were never completely similar. Emma liked the fact that she was given different tasks and more responsibility. That meant Malena trusted her, and Emma appreciated that very much. 

The blonde rose from her chair and went over to the window. Even though it was a pretty nippy day, the little office she was sitting in quickly got cluttered and warm. Emma wrestled the window open and poked her head out. The cold breeze felt nice. It cleared her mind. Emma had been editing all morning, and her mind was beginning to go over so slightly blind. This was exactly the boost of energy she needed in order to solider on. Emma had a secret mission about finishing editing the manuscript today. She aimed for being an effective employee. And she aimed for impressing Malena as well. Maybe because Emma could still perfectly remember that she had gotten this job because she knew Regina. Not because of her skills. Emma wanted to proof her worth. To really show that she knew what she was doing and hadn’t been hired because of her connection with someone Malena happened to be friends with. 

Emma absentmindedly looked out of the window, and as so many times before, her thoughts quickly wandered to Regina. She hadn’t seen the beautiful brunette since their coffee appointment a few weeks ago, and she probably wouldn’t either. Regina was in full swing with the house hunting process, and that had proved to be very difficult. Emma and she had obviously texted a lot since, and from what Emma could understand, Regina and Henry hadn’t found a castle yet. That still amused Emma. To think that the ten year old actually demanded to live in a castle. Regina didn’t quite share his enthusiasm though. She was more leaning towards a penthouse apartment. At least that was what she had texted Emma. And she had also texted that she was beginning to panic a little because she and Henry still didn’t have their own place to live. She had mentioned something about a last possibility if they really couldn’t find a place to live. But the last possibility was too far away, she had written. Too remote and isolated. Both she and Henry would probably go crazy if they had to live there. 

Obviously, Emma had offered lots of encouragement and texted that she was certain that Regina and Henry soon would find a place to live. Regina had expressed how much she hoped that was true. If she had to live with her sister for the rest of her life, she would probably go insane. At least that was what she had written to Emma. 

That had amused Emma quite a bit. She had actually ended up laughing herself to sleep that night, and she hadn’t had any nightmares either. Texting Regina before bedtime really was the perfect cure, and she had refused to listen to Ella when she a few days later claimed that texting Regina that late was practically the same thing as a booty call. 

Emma had categorically rejected that. It was NOT a booty call at all. She and Regina were simply texting each other late because Regina didn’t have the time to text earlier because of Henry. That was all. 

But obviously, thinking about booty calls and Regina and then mixing up the two things so late at night had been a bad idea. Emma hadn’t laughed herself to sleep that night. She hadn’t had any nightmares either. Instead she had ended up dreaming things she definitely not had any business dreaming about. At least not yet. And she had woken up with pink cheeks and a racing heart to match. Safe to say that a cold shower had been strongly in favor that particular morning. 

Emma breathed in the fresh air one more time, and then smiled a little. Shaking her head, she realized that she was dawdling. She was thinking about Regina instead of doing her job. She was wasting time. 

But then again how could thinking about Regina ever be categorized as “wasting time”? Emma refused to believe that was the case. Thinking about Regina had to be one of the best things ever. But maybe not right now though. She was at work right now. She was being paid for editing the manuscript waiting on her laptop. Not thinking about Regina.

Emma filled her nostrils with the fresh air one last time and then put her hands on the windowsill as she stretched her neck just a bit. Seriously, one of these days she had to book an appointment at the spa center. Because she had learned that Steveston did in fact have a spa center. And apparently a very good one too. That was at least what everyone claimed. 

Emma sighed as she reminded herself to get back to work. She could practically hear the manuscript screaming to be finished. Reluctantly, she pulled her head back. 

That was when she spotted it. Out of the corner of her eye. Just the slightest of movements. So brief, Emma barely believed it was there. And when she stuck her head out of the window again there was no sign of it. But Emma was sure it had been there a second ago. The grey station car. She squints, strain her eyes and her neck as she carefully scans the parking lot. Nothing. It’s gone now. But again, she was sure it was there a moment ago. Just a brief sighting. Something she could see out of the corner of her eye. 

The blonde’s heart started thudding uncomfortably in her chest. 

“And how are things going in here?”

Emma heard the door open, and she was well aware that the question was aimed at her, but right now she couldn’t concentrate on answering. She was much too focused on looking out of the window, desperately checking if she could see that damned grey station car. 

“Miss Swan?” 

Emma stopped looking out of the window, and she turned around to face Malena instead. 

“Is everything alright?” Malena asked and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Yeah,” Emma said quickly, cracking a smile at her boss. “I was just getting a bit of fresh air.”

“I see,” Malena nodded. “This office is a bit cluttered. Maybe we’ll have to find you another office. A better one.”

“Really?”

“Yes, indeed,” Malena and smiled. “How is the editing going?”

“It’s going well,” Emma assured. “I’m always half-way done.”

“Excellent. I must say you’re very effective, miss Swan,” Malena said, offering another smile before she turned around and went back towards the door. 

“Malena?” Emma said. 

The older blonde turned around and faced Emma. “Yes?”

“Have you...” Emma swallowed something. “Have you or anyone else noticed a grey station car today? Or any other day for that matter?”

“A grey station car?” Malena echoed and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “No, I don’t believe so. Why do you ask?”

Emma offered a nonchalant shrug. “No reason. Just... asking.”

Malena frowned slightly now. “Is there a problem, miss Swan?”

“No,” Emma said quickly. “Not at all.”

“Very well then,” Malena said, offering Emma another smile, and then she left the office again. 

Emma returned to her seat and turned her attention back to the laptop screen in front of her. Her heart was still thudding in her chest. But again, a brief sighting of a grey car driving away from the building wasn’t enough proof. She couldn’t know for sure that it was the same grey station car. It could have been a coincidence. Another coincidence. It was possible that that grey car didn’t have anything to do with her. 

But it was entirely possible that Emma would take the bus tomorrow. And she would be extra weary of grey station cars. She flexed her fingers a bit as she continued the editing. She refused to be afraid. 

*************

The weeks flew by in a busy blur of editing, proofreading and numerous text messages exchanged. Emma had plenty of things to do. Her life had become a well-oiled machine, and she actually didn’t mind that. She was very satisfied with this level of stability. She loved her work and she loved retiring to her room after a long day and then texting Regina to tell her about her day. Regina happily asked questions, and told Emma about the books she were reading, how Henry were doing, and how frustrating their house hunting was. But apart from that, she didn’t tell much. Not really. She gave no reason why she was busy. She never actually revealed exactly what she was doing. 

But even so, Emma was very happy with the rhythm they had fallen into. She loved the fact that she and Regina were in constant contact. 

And the grey station car remained absent. Emma was still watchful and checked the parking lot at Dragon Publishing thoroughly, but she didn’t see the grey car again. It would have been easy to simply chalk the incident up to having been a coincidence. A twist of fate or something like that, but Emma refused to let her guard down that easily. If Mary Margaret really had been the one behind the wheel in that car, that could very well be her endgame. To lull Emma into some false sense of security and the strike when the blonde was vulnerable. 

She was watchful, but she wasn’t obsessed. She didn’t frantically check her windows or jump up whenever she heard a sound. She was aware that there was a problem, but she refused to turn it into an even bigger problem than it already was. She wouldn’t stop living her life. If this would end in confrontation, then fine. So be it. Emma was prepared for whatever battle about to happen. And she kept telling herself that she wasn’t scared. And she wasn’t. Until she started thinking about the insane look in Mary Margaret’s eyes that day, she had kicked Emma out. That was something that could make   
Emma feel afraid and truly wonder what Mary Margaret was capable of doing. 

But again, the texts from Regina did wonders. Texting Regina made Emma forget about grey cars following her and crazy adoptive mothers. When she texted Regina, she only thought about good things.   
The rapidly approaching harvest festival, for instance. Hell, she even forgot about how nervous she was about meeting Regina’s son again. 

Regina could make everything bad disappear, and Emma still stood by her “fairy godmother”-assumption. 

And suddenly, the day was there. The day of the harvest festival. As by magic, Steveston was turned into Pumpkin Town. Or so it felt. Little stalls popped up everywhere. A huge carrousel was maneuvered to the square along with a little Ferris wheel that actually wasn’t that little. There was the distinct smell of popcorn and hotdogs hanging in the air. Fairy lights were wrapped around every tree, and at night, when the lights were dimmed, Steveston looked like a fairytale town, with all the trees lighting up in different colors. One afternoon everyone in town, including Emma, headed out to the forest and gathered wood to create the massive bonfire that was to be lit down at the harbor. Everyone were smiling and looked excited as they talked about the upcoming festival. Everything was so wonderful. Everything was so idyllic. So perfect. 

And Emma was nervous as hell. Where had the time gone? How could it already be tonight? She wasn’t ready, damn it! 

Well actually, she was. At least physically. She had gone out and bought a new dress. Not anything extravagant obviously. Just an olive colored mini leather dress she could wear with black leggings. She was NOT dressing up for Regina. Because this WASN’T a date. So yes, physically, she was ready. She had even been silly enough to google “what do I talk to a ten year old boy about”. Yep, she had actually googled that. Neither website had been very helpful, so Emma had just decided to go with her first choice and talk fairytales with him. 

Yes, physically she was well prepared. Mentally? Not so much. 

She was actually a wreck. And she kept obsessing over her hair. Should she let it hang loose or put it up in a ponytail? If she let it hang loose would it then look like she was trying too hard? Or if she put it up in a ponytail, would it then look like she wasn’t trying at all? Everything about this not-date was suddenly scary as hell, and Emma felt so nervous she could die as she inspected her reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes were too big, too bright. Her cheeks were too rosy, anxiety coloring them. And her hair looked like a disaster. Instead of soft curls, the shower had left Emma with a frizzy golden mess that refused to be tamed. Once or twice she had been tempted to throw the hairbrush into the wall. She had tried pulling her hair back in a bun, a ponytail, even a braid, but none of it had worked out the way she wanted it to. So she had settled for this. Messy curls spilling down her back. As always. Oh well. At least the dress she had bought for tonight was nice. It was pretty without being too over the top. It was casual without being boring. And the color suited her eyes nicely. She would definitely start to wear more green. 

She and Regina had decided to meet at the square at seven, and Emma quickly checked her watch. She had to get a move on. Otherwise she would end up being late. And being late for this not-date would be awful.

Emma had aimed for being at the square at in good time, but that quickly proved to be an impossible task. Steveston was crawling with people on this crisp autumn evening. It seemed as though every last tourist in the world had seemed to come here, and Emma’s normally well-developed elbows of steel proved to be ineffective. She was stopped multiple times. First by Isabelle who formally introduced Emma to her husband, Robert Gold. He had greeted Emma with ice cold politeness and Emma had felt tempted to ask why he had a stick up his rear. 

Next she was stopped by Billy from the garage who wanted to know if she was still satisfied with the bug and if the radio was still working. Emma had said that she was very happy with her little car, but Billy had found it necessary to give her a long speech about the engine. It had taken almost ten minutes for her to get away, but not even then she could get to the square. The next person to stop her had been Ruby. The young waitress playfully asked if Emma was on her way to meet someone, and when Emma had made the stupid mistake of saying “yes”, the waitress had been relentless. She had tried to coax out of Emma who it was, but Emma hadn’t been particularly interested in telling Ruby who it was. At least not until she had an official date with Regina. 

Just as Emma thought she had finally escaped; she had been stopped by Graham. The sheriff had smiled at her and then asked if she wanted a cup of coffee. Emma had returned the smile and then politely declined. She was actually on her way to meet someone, so....

That’s when she finally had escaped for good and made her way to the square. Horribly late. And she had cursed involuntarily because of it. She had so wanted to be on time. 

But it quickly turned out that Regina and Henry weren’t there either. At first Emma had been relieved about it, but as five minutes crept by, she gradually started to look around. She shifted a bit in the cold. It was actually a bit too chilly to wear a dress, and she was only wearing her leather jacket over it. 

Ten minutes later, Emma reached inside her pocket and found her phone. There were no messages from Regina, so the blonde had to assume that everything was fine, but now she was actually beginning to wonder. Weren’t they supposed to be here now? Or am I an hour too early or something? But Emma knew that she wasn’t. She and Regina had agreed to meet now. So where was Regina? Emma pursed her lips as she shifted to stay warm. Regina would have texted if something had gotten in the way, right? Yes. Emma was sure of that. Regina was not the type who would stand her up. Emma refused to believe that. 

She checked her phone again. Just to be sure. But there was still no messages. Emma was starting to freeze more and more. Maybe she should have accepted Graham’s offer about coffee anyway. But it had seemed so impolite to indulge before Regina and Henry arrived. 

But what if they’re not coming?

Emma clenched her jaw. Shut up, she ordered that irritating little voice in the back of her head. Of course Regina and Henry would show. Emma refused to believe anything else. Regina would never stand her up. She would message Emma if something had gotten in the way. 

She shoved her hands inside her pockets. She had forgotten her gloves. And scarf. She had totally underestimated how cold it actually was. For a moment she considered whether she had time to double back home and fetch her scarf and gloves and possibly a hat too. 

It definitely seemed like she had all the time in the world. There was still no sign of Regina nor Henry. They’re not coming, they’re not coming, they’re not coming.

No. Emma stubbornly refused to believe that. She refused to believe that Regina had stood her up. Regina would never do that... Would she? As she stood here shivering in the cold, Emma was sort of starting to doubt it. A bitter taste filled her mouth. Twenty minutes had passed now. Maybe she should just abandon ship and creep back to her room at Eugenia’s and pretend that this had never happened. 

Emma frowned. Maybe she shouldn’t be so judgmental. Maybe there was another reason why Regina and Henry hadn’t arrived. Maybe something had happened. Maybe there had been an emergency of sorts. There could be. Maybe Henry had fallen ill or something like that. Or maybe Regina had. Emma snorted quietly and rolled her eyes as her imagination went into overdrive and she came up with Thirty Horrible Things That Could Have Happened. Calm down, Swan. Settle for using your imagination when you write. Not in everyday situations. This was an everyday situation. And unfortunately a very cliché one too. She had been stood up. Of course she had. Regina had officially flaked on her. Emma gave a nearby rock a firm kick. Damn it. Emma wondered if this was her own fault. Had she been too eager? Too pushy? Was it possible that she had said something wrong? She was good at that? Or had Regina backpedaled because Emma had invited Henry as well? Had Regina thought that it was too soon? But this wasn’t a date. Nor was it a “partner meets son”-situation. Not at all. It was just a casual get-together. Nothing more. 

Emma sighed quietly as she slowly turned around. What was the point in waiting five more minutes? It was pretty obvious that Regina and Henry wasn’t gonna show up. Why drag out the torture further? 

The blonde slowly began to push her way away from the square, and she might have been a bit aggressive and ruthless as she forced her way through the crowd, but she didn’t care. Her good mood was officially ruined. She had been so excited about tonight, and now... What a fucking disaster. 

Emma’s jaw remained firmly clenched as she tried her best to make her way back to Eugenia’s Inn. There were too many fucking people everywhere. She just wanted to go home, damn it! She wanted to go home and drink a bottle of something strong. Something that would send her right off to dreamland. Something that would make her forget tonight’s failure. It would have been nice if she could just have taken a potion and forgotten about tonight entirely. For good. Emma knew that this would haunt her for the next long, long while. 

“Hi.”

Emma immediately turned around on the spot and found herself face to face with a young boy wearing a black coat and a checkered scard. A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. A boy she had met before. 

“Hey, Henry,” she greeted with a smile and felt relief seep through her body. Thank god! “where’s your mom?” 

“Right there,” Henry said, and just as he said it, Emma saw Regina cross the square. The brunette was wearing a black coat with a fur collar that went all the way up to her chin. Her hair was smooth and   
shiny as always, but as she came closer, Emma could see that she was scowling slightly. She made eye contact with Henry, and then her fingers danced in the air for a moment. 

Henry frowned and then proclaimed: “I didn’t run away. I just... walked fast.”

Emma almost chuckled at that. 

Regina sighed quietly, and then her fingers moved in the air once more. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Henry translated. “The traffic was... awful?”

Regina nodded and flashed him a smile. 

“That’s totally fine,” Emma said. 

Regina’s fingers moved in the air again, and Henry asked for her: “have you waited a long time?”

“No-no, I’ve just got there,” Emma lied. There was really no reason to let Regina know that she had been on the verge of freaking out. 

Regina smiled again and then did this little gesture with her head, indicating that they should walk. 

Emma willingly followed Regina as they walked back towards the festival and all the lights. It really looked pretty with all the lights. Emma glanced at Regina and then smiled a little. The lights were   
definitely pretty, but she could easily think of something prettier. 

“Can I have a corndog?” Henry asked as they walked. His eyes were gleaming as he looked at the carrousel. 

Regina nodded and then signed something. 

“Fiiiine,” Henry said. “I’ll wait until after I’ve tried the carousel.”

Regina ruffled his hair slightly and then she looked up and flashed Emma a little smile. 

Emma smiled back, but she was beginning to realize how difficult this had to be for Regina. She couldn’t very well write on post-it notes while she was walking, and having to find her phone every single time she wanted to say something to Emma...

Emma remembered that she had planned on stopping by the library tomorrow. Maybe she should check if there were any books about sign language. It would be really neat to be able to communicate with   
Regina like that. They could communicate while they walked. If Emma knew sign language, Regina wouldn’t be forced to find her phone and write a message every time she had something to say. And they wouldn’t need the post-its either. Emma knew that Regina had expressed that she wasn’t bothered by that way of communicating, but still, Emma was positive it would be easier if she could learn sign language. That was really something worth considering. 

Regina had stopped walking, and Emma quickly realized that they had stopped right by the public bathrooms. 

Regina glanced at Henry and then signed something. 

“I won’t wander off. I’ll stay right here with miss Swan,” Henry said in response. 

Regina smiled and then found her phone in her pocket. Tapped for a moment and then turned the screen towards Emma who quickly read: ‘I won’t be a moment.’

“We’ll stay right here,” Emma promised. Now suddenly nervous at the prospect of being left alone with Henry. 

Regina flashed her a reassuring smile and then she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. Now Emma was suddenly very much alone with Henry. The ten year old gave a nearby rock a little kick, and then he stuffed his glove clads hands into the pockets of his coat. He looked up at Emma, and Emma returned the look, flashed him a little smile. She hoped she didn’t look half as nervous as she felt right now.

“Do you like corndogs?” Henry asked. 

Emma was slightly taken aback by the random question, but she managed to grin and say: “yeah, I love corndogs.”

“Cool. What about Ferris wheels?” Henry inquired. “Mom hates going on Ferris wheels. She’s afraid of heights.”

“I like Ferris wheels,” Emma assured with a grin. 

Henry looked doubtfully up at her. “Will you go with me then? It’s no fun riding the Ferris wheel alone.” 

“I- sure,” Emma said surprised, but delighted. “Yeah. I’d love to.”

“Cool,” Henry said and gave another rock a light kick. “Do you know if there’s gonna be a bonfire tonight?”

“I think there’s gonna be a bonfire down at the harbor,” Emma replied, pretty impressed at how well she was making small talk with Henry. 

Henry smiled. “And fireworks too?”

“Yep, pretty sure there’s gonna be fireworks too,” Emma confirmed. 

He grinned at that, then asked: “do you work for auntie Mal?”

Auntie Mal. “Yeah, I do,” Emma nodded.

He frowned a bit. “Does that mean you don’t write fairytales anymore?”

“No, god no!” Emma said quickly. “No, I’m still writing on them. Definitely.”

“Oh. Good,” Henry said, smiling again. “How many fairytales have you written so far?”

Emma quickly explained a bit about her twisted tales and how she had changed some of them. Like how the ugly duckling for instance was a little orphan girl in her version story. 

“How come the ugly duckling is a girl in your story?” Henry asked curiously. 

“Well...” Emma said, shrugging lightly. “I suppose I tried to make the story a little bit about myself.”

“Are you an orphan?” Henry asked. 

Emma raised an eyebrow, surprised but not angry at the boy’s bluntness. 

The tips of the boy’s ears turned pink rapidly. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine,” Emma said. “I’m actually adopted.”

“Adopted,” Henry echoed. “Do you know who your real mom and dad are then?”

“No,” Emma said, shrugging again. She had thought about it many times, but she had always been too afraid to start searching after her real parents. She was afraid that they somehow would be way worse than Mary Margaret and David. 

“I don’t know my dad either,” Henry said and fiddled with the bottom of his scarf. 

“Oh,” Emma said simply. She wasn’t completely sure what else she could say. 

“But I don’t think my mom does either,” Henry said thoughtfully and scratched his cheek. “At least that’s what I heard auntie Z say once. Mom got pretty angry about it, though.”

“Oh,” Emma said again and felt herself flush slightly. Exactly what was she supposed to deduce from that? That Henry was the result of a one night-

“Do you like working for auntie Mal?” Henry asked, interrupting Emma’s train of curious thoughts. 

“Yeah,” Emma said and nodded. “She’s really nice. Everyone is.”

“It’s been a long time since I saw auntie Mal,” Henry mused. 

“It has?” Emma said, trying her best to make conversation. 

“Mhmm,” the boy said. “Mom keeps saying that she’ll invite her soon, but she never does.”

“Do you know why?” Emma asked. She was honest to god just trying to make conversation. She wasn’t trying to snoop or anything. 

“She doesn’t like seeing people,” Henry said and now he sounded quite serious. “Only me and auntie Z. Zelena keeps telling her that she should go out more and see other people, but mom doesn’t want too. She hasn’t wanted to since the acci- oh, hey mom! Can we go try the Ferris wheel, please?”

Emma looked up and saw that Regina had come back from the bathroom. She had a hand on her son’s shoulder, and she was frowning slightly. She had clearly heard what Henry had just said. 

“Mom? Can we try the Ferris wheel?” Henry repeated and then glanced at Emma. “Miss Swan said that she wants to go with me!”

“Emma,” the blonde corrected. Henry didn’t have to address her as “miss Swan”.

Regina nodded and Henry lead the way as they walked towards the Ferris wheel. Regina was still frowning a bit though, and Emma noted that the brunette also looked a bit sad. That send surges of panic through Emma. She didn’t want Regina to look sad. She didn’t want the brunette to feel bad. 

“He’s a sweet kid,” Emma said. 

Regina’s head snapped up at that, and she was quick to find her phone in her pocket. She tapped on the screen and then turned it towards Emma. 

And Emma was quick to read what the brunette had written: ‘and a little chatterbox too, I’m afraid.’

Emma offered a small chuckle at that. “It’s cool. I don’t mind.”

Regina shook her head and Emma wondered how much of the conversation she had heard. 

But before she could think further about it, Henry claimed their attention by pointing to one of the food stalls. One that happened to sell popcorn. And he looked pretty disappointed when Regina signed that he would have to wait until having tried the carousel. 

“Then lets go!” he insisted. 

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Please,” he quickly amended. 

Regina smiled and nodded at that, and then she and Emma walked towards the carousel. He was as proud as could be when he mounted the wooden black horse. The carousel started going round and round, and Regina acted every bit as a proud mom as she found her phone and snapped pictures of her son on the carousel. 

Emma wasn’t nearly as nervous anymore. Henry was a pretty great kid. He was sweet, and Emma could immediately feel the close bond there was between him and his mother. Maybe that should make her   
nervous again. She wondered what he would think if she and Regina started seeing each other? Like REALLY seeing each other. 

“He’s having a great time,” Emma said, quickly interrupting her own train of thoughts before she got ahead of herself. 

Regina nodded and smiled at that. 

“I think he was looking forward to the bonfire later,” Emma said. “And he asked if I could ride the Ferris wheel with him. Is that alright with you?”

Regina nodded and smiled again. Then she found her phone in her pocket and began tapping again. It didn’t take long before the screen was turned towards Emma: ‘yes, that’s completely fine with me. As long as you don’t mind doing it.’

“Not at all,” Emma assured and grinned. “It’s been years since I’ve tried a Ferris wheel. I’m kinda looking forward to trying it again.”

Regina chuckled mutely at that and then tapped on her phone again. Soon Emma was presented with a question: ‘do you want a pumpkin spice once he’s done riding the carousel? My treat.’

“Yeah, that sounds good, but you don’t have to buy me-“ Emma didn’t finish the sentence when she saw Regina shake her head firmly. The subject clearly wasn’t up for debate. 

“Alright, alright. Your treat,” Emma surrendered and grinned. 

Regina smiled in a rather triumphant manner at that. 

Emma rubbed her hands as they stood and watched Henry on the carousel. Regina had stopped taking pictures, and now she was settling for just watching. Emma saw her smile as the black horse Henry was sitting on passed them, and she saw Henry wave at his mother. Regina waved back and smiled. 

Emma rubbed her hands again. Jeez, it was really cold tonight! More autumn than winter, really. This should be called the winter festival instead of harvest festival. Emma almost chuckled, and she felt tempted to bring her hands up to her mouth to blow hot air on them. It would look silly, but it would probably help a bit with the cold.

That was when she felt the lightest of taps on the top of her shoulder. Emma looked up and blinked slightly in surprise. Regina was holding a pair of spare gloves out towards her. The brunette’s eyebrow was raised, and Emma figured that saying no wasn’t an option. 

“Thanks,” Emma said as she took the gloves from Regina. “I forgot my own at the hotel room.”

Regina tapped a few sentences on her phone, and then turned the screen towards Emma: ‘good thing I had an extra pair then.’

“Yeah,” Emma nodded and slipped the gloves on. That was better. “You’re still adding to my fairy godmother theory.”

Regina smiled and shook her head in a manner that more than suggested that Emma was being silly. 

Emma didn’t care whether she was being silly or not. She felt completely warm. And it had very little to do with the gloves. Even though it felt nice to have warm hands again. 

Henry was very excited when he got off the carousel. And he was grinning broadly when he asked his mother: “can I have a corndog now?”

Regina gestured towards the Ferris wheel. 

“I think I’d like a corndog first. Please?” Henry replied. 

Regina nodded in a very surrendering manner, and then her fingers moved in the air for a moment. 

Henry immediately looked at Emma. “She’s asking if you’d like a corndog too?”

Emma’s attention switched from Henry to Regina as she said: “you really don’t have to buy me one.”

Regina’s fingers danced in the air again, and then Henry said: “she says she insists.”

“Oh,” Emma grinned, feeling how her cheeks pinked slightly. “Well, in that case... Yeah, I’d like a corndog.”

Regina seemed delighted with that answer, and off they went towards one of the food stalls. Henry got his corndog, and he couldn’t have been happier about. Neither could Emma when she took her first   
bite. It was actually very good. But she felt a bit guilty. Regina hadn’t bought a corndog for herself. 

“You don’t like corndogs?” Emma asked. 

Regina offered a light shrug in response.

“She’s waiting for us to pass the pie stall,” Henry piped up. “She loves pies. Right, mom?”

Regina put a hand on her heart in mock offense, and then she playfully whacked Henry’s shoulder.

“Ow!” Henry said, feigning sadness. “Emma, she punched me!”

Emma chuckled. “Yeah. I saw it.”

Regina flashed a playful little smile, and Henry muttered something about his mom being mean, and then he took another bite of his corndog, informing his mom that she was “missing out”.

Regina didn’t seem convinced and even had the audacity to wrinkle her nose in response.

**********************

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Pure and simple. 

Emma and Henry tried the Ferris wheel, and Henry was delighted. And truthfully, so was Emma. She could feel the child within her jump with excitement. It was only on school trips to funfairs she had   
been allowed to try things such as Ferris wheels. Mary Margaret had never allowed it. She had been so deathly afraid that Emma somehow would end up hurting herself. 

But obviously, no such thing had ever happened. Nor did it happen tonight, and Emma and Henry had a great deal of fun as they swung back and forward in the air. Every time they neared the ground, Henry waved at his mom, and every time Regina made a point out of either clutching her heart in mock fear or cover her eyes. Henry laughed loudly every time she did that. 

Emma felt as though she was bursting with happiness. Had she ever been so happy before? She was starting to doubt it. She even felt relaxed talking to Henry as he asked her more about her twisted fairytales. 

“Can I read them sometimes?” he asked eagerly.

“If they get published, you can read all of them,” Emma grinned. 

“Can I read them before they get published?” he asked and looked at her with big brown eyes. “Please?”

“Yeah,” Emma surrendered without grace. “You can be my beta reader.”

“What’s a beta reader?” Henry asked and wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“It’s someone who reads a story before it’s published to make sure there aren’t any spelling errors,” Emma explained. “Are you good at spelling?”

“I’m the best in my class,” Henry said proudly. 

“Great,” Emma grinned. “Then you can definitely be my beta reader.”

“Cool!” Henry exclaimed and then grinned as they neared the ground once more. “Look, there’s mom!”

“Yep, she sure is,” Emma nodded. 

“Help me wave to her?” Henry asked. 

“Of course,” Emma said, unable to keep her smile at bay. 

They both waved at Regina once they got close enough to the ground, and it felt as though Emma’s heart was either melting or popping out of her chest when she saw Regina wave back. She was so   
beautiful as she stood there, smiling up at them. Emma couldn’t quite believe it. All of this because she had accidentally hawked someone else’s seat in a train. It seemed so impossible. So too good to be true. She had accidentally stumbled upon the most amazing woman ever. Emma had a hard time believing it. She wasn’t normally this lucky. And especially not when it came to love and relationships.   
Henry waved at his mother again, and Emma grinned. 

Henry had his popcorn, a large bowl of them and he munched on them as they watched the bonfire and later the fireworks. He even had a few left at the bottom when it became late and it was time for him and his mother to head home.

Emma felt completely flat at the prospect of saying goodbye to Regina and Henry. She already wanted to see them again, damn it! Henry as well as Regina. She had fallen completely for both mother and son. 

“Bye, Emma,” Henry said sweetly as they made to Regina’s Mercedes. 

“Bye, kid,” Emma smiled. 

“Thank you for trying the Ferris wheel with me,” Henry said politely.

Emma grinned. “It was my pleasure, kid. I hope you had fun tonight.”

“I did!” Henry cried. “We both did. Right, mom?” he looked at Regina.

Regina nodded in confirmation and then gestured towards the car.

“Bye, Emma,” Henry said once again and extended his little hand out towards Emma.

Emma laughed as she shook his little hand once. He was a very polite ten year old. Emma had always thought that ten year olds were little rascals. 

Henry offered one last smile and then he climbed into the backseat. He door slammed behind him, and Emma saw how he immediately reached underneath the seat and found some sort of game. 

Regina looked back at him and smiled and then turned her attention back to Emma. 

“I’ve had a really good time tonight,” Emma said almost shyly. 

Regina nodded, and her lips mutely formed two words. 

“Me, too?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded and smiled in confirmation. 

“He’s an awesome kid,” Emma said as she glanced at Henry in the car. The ten year old had put on a pair of headphones. 

Regina nodded, this time a bit more eagerly.

“I’d love to hang out with him again sometimes,” Emma said and pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “Do you think he’d want that?”

Regina nodded and then found her phone again. She frowned in sheer concentration as she typed, and then she turned the screen around. 

Emma was quick to read: ‘yes, I believe he’d enjoy that very much.’

“Cool,” the blonde grinned as she tugged off her borrowed gloves and handed them to Regina. “Thanks for borrowing me your gloves.”

Regina smiled a little as she stuffed the gloves back in her pockets, and Emma saw her dark eyes flicker towards the car. She could almost hear what Regina was thinking. That she should probably be going. Then the brunette was smiling at her again. Regina offered a little nod and a light touch to the top of Emma’s shoulder, and then she turned around and went towards the car. 

Emma knew she had to act now. Otherwise Regina would leave. “Wait!” she blurted out. 

Regina turned around again and raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“I was just wondering...” Emma silently cursed. She knew she was blushing profusely. 

Regina tilted her head slightly. 

Emma pulled herself together and tried again: “I was just wondering if you’d like to.... go out with me sometimes. You know... maybe have dinner?”

Regina first looked surprised. Emma had sort of been expecting that, but she definitely hadn’t expected the brunette to look panicked. And panic was the exact look that crossed Regina’s face. Her dark eyes flickered anxiously, and Emma saw how her hands balled into fists. 

Now Emma felt a bit panicked herself. “Nothing fancy,” she amended. “I was just thinking maybe that Italian place on Main Street? Tony’s?”

Regina looked anxious. White teeth sunk into a plump bottom lip. 

Emma felt worse and worse by the second. This was definitely not going as planned. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled and scuffed the nose of her boots against the pavement. “I was just thinking...” a slight movement interrupted her, and she looked up and saw that Regina was tapping something on her phone. Emma almost held her breath until the brunette finished writing and the screen was turned towards her. A single question was written on the screen: ‘when?’

Emma felt her optimism gradually return at that. “Next Saturday? Seven o’clock?” she hopefully suggested. 

Regina still looked rather nervous as she slipped the phone back in her pocket. She looked at Emma for a second and then she nodded once. 

“Yeah?” Emma asked, just to be sure. 

Regina nodded again and flashed Emma a nervous little smile. 

“Awesome!” Emma grinned. “I’ll really look forward to that!” She could have said so much more, but she was afraid it was gonna sound silly. And like a huge cliché. Emma didn’t want to sound stupid right   
now. Even though she felt like she was on the brink of exploding of pure happiness. There were no other words that could describe what she was feeling right now.

Regina nodded again, formed two words with her lips (me, too) and then she smiled and tugged her hair behind her ear. She glanced at the car again. 

“I’ll... text you tomorrow?” Emma said. For somehow it came out as a question. 

Regina nodded once again. She offered Emma another smile, a little wave, and then she turned around and went towards her car and waiting son again. 

Emma felt a grin spread on her face as she watched the brunette walked away. Something warm and pleasant took hold in her stomach. She had a date with Regina. She really had a date with Regina! If it hadn’t been for the fact that she was standing in the middle of town, Emma would have fist pumped the air. Several times. 

To Be Continued............


	14. Part Fourteen

A date. An actual date with Regina. 

Emma was still marveling at how those three words could make her heart thud like that. Date. With. Regina. Magic words. Magic, wonderful words!

The blonde was more soaring than walking as she crossed the street and returned to Eugenia’s Inn. The restaurant was empty. People were still out and celebrating the harvest festival. There was still a bit of fireworks left, and Emma could hear the faint popping sounds coming from it as she walked up the stairs towards her room. She pushed the door open and went inside. She knew that she had work tomorrow and the most sensible thing to do would be to get some sleep right now, but she honestly wasn’t sure she could go to sleep right now. Not when she was buzzing with excitement like this. God everything had gone so well! Emma could barely believe that it was true. She hadn’t said anything stupid or put her foot in her mouth. She hadn’t messed up. Neither with Regina nor with Henry. It seemed as though the kid genuinely liked her, and Emma marveled at that too. He had accepted her. Just like that. Seeing him and Regina together had definitely been one of the sweetest moments in Emma’s life. 

The connection between mother and son and how they communicated had been such a pure thing to watch. To be perfectly honest, the fact that Regina was a mother just made her even more attractive to Emma. Regina was a “real” adult. A sophisticated woman who had her shit together. And an absolutely beautiful woman too. The coat she had been wearing tonight had made her look like something straight out of a noir movie from the forties. Emma sighed a little, and the sound was definitely yearning. She wasn’t even embarrassed over it. She was allowed to yearn a little bit after Regina. At least when she was alone in her room. The blonde went over to the dresser and found a long t-shirt and her usual pair of sweatpants. She doubted she would be able to sleep, but she would at least try and give it a shot. She quickly stripped out of her leatherjacket, dress and leggings. She shivered slightly as she traded her nudity for the sweatpants and t-shirt. It was cold tonight. Colder than it had been on her other nights here. Maybe it would even start snowing soon. That wouldn’t be so surprising. This was Canada after all. 

Emma went into the bathroom to do her usual night routine, but she wasn’t all that there as she cleansed her face. It took her a second to realize that she was actually applying nail polish remover to her face and not her usual night cream. She cursed when she realized her mistake and then laughed a little to herself. Talk about being absentmindedly. Thinking about Regina was clearly dangerous. She wiped the nail polish remover away from her face, rinsed, dabbed and then carefully applied the right cream to her skin. There. That was better. 

Once done in the bathroom, she padded back to the bedroom and slipped into bed. She flicked the little lamp standing on the bedside table off and then found her phone, using that as her only source of light. She felt really, really tempted to text Regina. Just to say goodnight. But Emma ignored the pressing urge. Maybe Regina wasn’t home yet. She couldn’t and shouldn’t text when she was driving. Or maybe she had made it home and was in the process of tucking Henry in. Emma didn’t want to interrupt their bedtime routine. So instead she texted Ella, and excitement was pouring from the words she sent to her friend: ‘harvest festival was a major success! I met her kid again, and I’m telling you, he’s awesome! And so is she, obviously. I finally asked her to go out with me, and she said yes! This is not a drill. She. Said. Yes!’

It seemed as though only seconds passed before a text arrived, and Emma immediately checked it: ‘oh my god, Swan! That’s awesome! When are you guys going out then?’

Emma grinned like the Cheshire cat as she texted back: ‘We’re going out next Saturday. I’m gonna take her to that Italian place I’ve told you about.’

Once again, the answer came fast. Ella was clearly not tired at all. ‘Italian, huh? And this comes from the queen of burgers. I’m impressed, Swan. You’ve really got it bad for this girl, haven’t you?’

Emma huffed slightly as she replied: ‘excuse me, she’s not a girl! She’s a woman. An actual, grown up, sophisticated woman. With a child. I’m going on a date with a woman who has a child. I feel so mature!’

She didn’t even get the chance to flip onto her back before the reply came: ‘does it intimidate you? That she has a child, I mean?’

Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she typed and texted send the text: ‘yeah, I mean. This is so new for me. I’ve never dated a woman who has a child before. But it’s more than that, Ells. She’s so... Well,   
she’s everything I’m not, and I suppose I’m just surprised that she said yes to going out with me.’

She felt a little bit ridiculous now. She had just poured out all her insecurities to Ella. Emma hated flaunting her insecurities. Especially because she knew she had about a million of them. Hidden pockets of insecurities. Ever since she had been kicked out by Mary Margaret, Emma had worked very hard on “curing” those insecurities. Archie had been a great help, but to this day, Emma still had some insecurities, and even though it wasn’t often they came out to play, the blonde really hated when she was reminded of them. 

Another text arrived, and Emma snapped out of her thoughts as she checked the message: ‘well, why wouldn’t she? Give yourself more credit, Swan. You’re smart. You’re funny. You look good. Maybe you guys are very different, but isn’t that sort of the point? Opposites attracts and all that.’

Emma chuckled as she replied: ‘yeah, well. Never mind me. I’m just freaking out because she said yes, and a part of me still can’t believe that tonight went so well!’

The blonde flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She could feel her heart thud pleasantly in her chest. She had a date with Regina. She actually had a date with Regina. Her phone vibrated against the mattress, and Emma quickly grabbed it and checked the message: ‘Emma’s in love, Emma’s in love, Emma’s in luuuuuurve!’

The blonde laughed dryly at that as she began typing. Ella wasn’t entirely wrong about that. ‘Not gonna lie about that. She’s definitely the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. I have no idea how I’m gonna survive until next Saturday, though. It’s gonna be absolute torture.’

When Ella texted back, Emma could sense the amusement. ‘oh-uh, she better watch out! You’re completely smitten with her!’

Again, Emma didn’t deny that. ‘If being smitten was a crime, I’d be so much in jail right now. I’m telling you; her smile could end world wars!’

Ella responded with a series of laughing emojis, and Emma wasn’t even bothered by it. She was not about to downplay her feelings for Regina. She yawned a bit and stretched lazily as she absentmindedly scrolled through Instagram to see if anything new had happened. Nothing had. Or maybe it had. Emma couldn’t really focus on the picture. She was still much too focused on thinking about Regina. The blonde chuckled quietly to herself. Maybe she wouldn’t get any sleep whatsoever tonight. And maybe she didn’t even care about that. She switched from Instagram to Facebook. Emma had actually thought that her conversation with Ella had come to a natural end for the night, so she was pretty surprised when her phone suddenly vibrated in her hands. Actually so surprised she ended up dropping the phone. It landed on her face. 

“Ow,” Emma muttered as she rubbed her forehead. That hurt. Her own fault, obviously. She should have known better than to lie with her phone like that. It was dangerous. Once she was done rubbing her forehead and her eyes had stopped watering because of the pain, Emma blinked and then checked the newest message from Ella: ‘is it difficult? I mean, communicating with her?’

Emma made sure to keep the phone within a safe distance of her face as she texted back: ‘not really, I mean it was a bit trickier tonight because she couldn’t write on post-its while we walked and having to find her phone every time she wanted to say something to me seemed so difficult, but everything worked out alright. She used sign language with her son, and he was really good at translating for me. But I’ve started to think about how nice it could be if she didn’t have to find her phone or write on post-its notes every time. Maybe I could learn to understand sign language. I think that would make things so much easier for her.’

Emma quickly made a reminder in her phone about swinging by the library on her way home from work tomorrow. She really wanted to look into the possibilities of learning sign language. Then her phone vibrated again, and this time Emma didn’t drop it onto her face. Instead she settled for reading the message: ‘has she told you more about why she can’t speak?’

Obviously, Emma began pondering about that very same mystery as she texted back: ‘No, she hasn’t. I know there was some sort of accident, and I know her condition is called “Vocal cord paralysis”, but that’s about it. I want to know more, but I’m not sure how much I can ask her. It’s weird, really. I feel like I really know her, but at the same time it’s like there’s still so many things I don’t know about her. And while I really want to ask her, I’m afraid to do at the same time. An accident that cost her her voice has to be pretty traumatic, right? I don’t wanna remind her of what happened and make her upset.’

Emma chewed on her bottom lip. The ever-present mystery. What happened to Regina? Which accident robbed her of her voice? What really happened?

Her phone beeped again, and Emma was actually starting to feel a bit sleepy as she checked the message: ‘maybe you won’t have to. Maybe she’ll you herself eventually.’

Emma nodded as she typed back: ‘yeah, that’s what I’m hoping for.’ she yawned loudly as she added: ‘but it’s getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow, so I think I better get some shuteye.’

Another message immediately appeared on the screen: ‘sounds like a good idea. I’m about to head to bed myself. I’m opening the diner early tomorrow. Ingrid’s order. That bitch. Sleep well, Swan.’

Emma chuckled as she typed: ‘goodnight’ and then plugged the charger into her phone. She wanted it to be fully charged for tomorrow. Then she flipped onto her side and pulled the covers over herself. 

She was finally starting to feel sleepy. And that was a good thing. She had a new manuscript to edit tomorrow, and she wanted to be well rested for it. She chuckled a little. It was still a little strange, feeling so excited at the prospect of going to work. It still felt surreal to actually love her job. As did it feel surreal to know that she had a date with Regina next Saturday. A date with a beautiful woman, and a job she loved. Emma was definitely on the road to happiness. At least that was how it felt, and Emma was more than willing to believe it. After everything  
she had been through in her life, this had to be the fresh start she had yearned after for so long.

Emma fell asleep with a smile on her lips. 

*****************************

She woke up bleary eyed but happy. Today was a new day. Emma hopped out of bed and opened the dresser to find some clothes. She opted for a pair of jeans and a tanktop and a button down over it. 

She had been relieved to find out that Malena Fiammetta didn’t give a damn about dress code when it came to her employees. The only one who had to look relatively “sharp” was Ursula because she worked at the front desk. 

Emma went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once that was over, she gave her hair a quick brushing and then tied it back in a ponytail. That was the only hairstyle she could come up with this morning. She quickly toweled herself off and then put on her clothes. She had just buttoned the last button in the flannel shirt she had decided to wear over the tanktop, when she heard a faint scratching sound against the wooden dresser. Someone had just send her text. Emma forced herself to put on mascara and eyeliner before storming into the bedroom and checking the message. She actually had places to be today, and she hadn’t even had breakfast yet. She couldn’t allow herself to “get stuck” by her phone before any other important task had been taken care of. She also forced herself to concentrate as she carefully applied mascara to her lashes. Poking herself in the eye and going blind wasn’t on the schedule for today. 

But as soon as she finished putting on eyeliner (and succeeding in making a cat eye) she didn’t want to put it off any longer. She rushed inside the bedroom and grabbed her phone. And it soon turned out that rushing had been entirely worth it. Emma grinned broadly as she read the message: ‘thank you for last night. Henry and I had a wonderful time. He hasn’t stopped talking about the Ferris wheel since. In fact he had trouble going to sleep because he was so happy and excited. And dozed up on greasy, sugary food.’

Emma’s grin widened as she texted back: ‘I had an awesome time too last night! And let’s be honest, having trouble sleeping because of excitement and an overdose of greasy food is better than having trouble sleeping because of night terrors, am I right?’

The response came quickly: ‘indeed so. Last night was delightfully free of night terrors. I believe that’s your doing, so thank you for having made his night a bit more peaceful.’

Emma flushed a bit at that as she typed: ‘no need to thank me. I’m just happy he had such a good time last night. He’s a very sweet kid.’

Regina’s response to that was a short one: ‘that we can only agree on.’

Emma chuckled a bit at that. She wanted to text more. She wanted to ask Regina what she was doing this morning, but she still hadn’t had breakfast. Meaning that she had to get a move on. Otherwise she would end up being late for work. And Malena probably wouldn’t be too happy about that. Ergo she would have to wait to text Regina. Unfortunately. Emma silently complained that as she slipped the phone into the pocket of her jeans and then left her room. 

Downstairs she was greeted by a smiling Ruby who said: “The usual?”

“Yep,” Emma confirmed. “The usual” was a cup of hot chocolate and a bear claw. Emma always needed a bit of a sugar boost to wake up properly in the morning. 

“Morning,” Ruby said briskly as she handed Emma her usual bear claw. “Your cocoa will be here in a sec.”

“Sounds perfect.” Emma took a bite of the bear claw. It was perfect.

“So, did my eyes deceive me, or did I spot you with Regina and Henry last night?” Ruby asked nonchalantly.

Emma rolled her eyes a bit. She hadn’t exactly expected Ruby to be watching her. “You did.”

Ruby grinned a little. “She looked happy. Regina, I mean.”

“I think she was,” Emma replied. “I mean, I hope she was.”

Ruby snickered, and her eyes gleamed as she said: “so there’s the reason you didn’t want to go to the harvest festival with me.”

Emma choked slightly on the bite of bear claw. “Uhh...”

Ruby laughed heartedly. “Relax, Ems. I’m just joking. I’m glad you made her smile. She deserves that.”

Emma glanced at the waitress. “So you’re...”

“Positively crushed,” Ruby deadpanned, but quirked an eyebrow at the same time. “Seriously, I’m pretty sure you’ve broken my heart, Ems.”

Emma chuckled a bit. “Sorry?”

Ruby laughed. “I’m sure I’ll get over it. Especially because I’ve heard that Dorothy from the hardware store is single.”

Emma chuckled again. She was relieved that there were no hard feelings between her and Ruby. Emma didn’t want to cause trouble anywhere. She just wanted a calm, peaceful life in Steveston. And it definitely looked like she was on the road to get just that. 

Emma got her cup of cocoa and she smiled at Ruby and thanked her. The waitress wasted no time in asking Emma whether she was going to see Regina. Emma gave a vague answer, but Ruby rolled her eyes. She wasn’t satisfied with that. 

“Oh come on,” she said coaxingly. “We’re friends.”

“Are we?” Emma teased lightly and took a sip of her cocoa. 

“Sure we are,” Ruby said firmly. “Now tell me about you and Regina. Is she coming to Steveston again anytime soon? I’ve missed hanging out with her.”

“Have you known her for a long time?” Emma asked. She felt a little ridiculous. It seemed as though she asked everyone about Regina. Except for Regina herself. 

“Yeah,” Ruby said. “As I mentioned, she used to come here on holiday with Henry. He was just a teeny tiny thing the first time she brought him here.”

Emma took another sip of her cocoa, tried to be nonchalant when she asked: “when did she stop coming here on holiday, then?”

“Hmm, her visits started to become infrequent around two years ago,” Ruby said as she grabbed a cloth and started wiping the table next to Emma’s. “And then she stopped visiting all together after...”   
the waitress tapped her throat knowingly.

“The accident,” Emma mumbled.

“Uh-huh,” Ruby said. “My gran cried when she heard what had happened to her.”

“What DID happen to her?” Emma blurted out before she could stop herself.

Ruby stopped with the cloth still in her hand. “I don’t know,” she said slowly. “I don’t think anyone does, to be honest. But I’ve always assumed it was some freak car accident or something like that.”

Emma took another sip of cocoa and considered it. A freak car accident? Yes, she supposed that was possible. She sat the cup down and took another bite of her bear claw. It was like the more things she heard about Regina, the more the mystery deepened. Every new information just added another piece to the puzzle. No clarity.

Emma briefly looked at the big clock on the wall. She needed to get a move on now. She didn’t want to be late. And that meant no more small talk. Not even about Regina. 

Emma flashed Ruby another smile and then she drank her cocoa as fast as possible. Without burning her throat in the process. She did manage to choke slightly on the bear claw though. She coughed and cleared her throat. 

Ruby chuckled. “Careful, Ems.”

“I don’t have time to be careful,” Emma joked as she ate the last of the bear claw.

Emma made it to Dragon Publishing and stepped into the circular room where everyone just sort of hung out and had their morning coffee before starting todays work. 

“Good morning,” Ursula greeted as she spotted Emma.

“Good morning,” Emma said and flashed Ursula a smile. Sometimes Ursula could be even more intimidating than Malena herself, but today Ursula returned Emma’s smile. She was clearly in a relatively   
good mood. 

Emma settled down in one of the chairs and did what everyone else did. Waited for Malena to come into the room and lay out today’s tasks. 

It didn’t take long before August came into the room with Tamara. Emma liked August. She wasn’t as sure about Tamara. She couldn’t quite figure out whether the dark haired woman was extremely shy or simply had a general dislike towards everyone. 

“Morning, Swanny,” August greeted.

“Good morning, August,” Emma said and almost rolled her eyes. August had almost immediately started to call her “Swanny”. Always that. 

“I’ve just heard that Victoria De Villiers is coming by in a few weeks to work on the cover for her new book!” August said.

“Seriously?” Emma said excitedly. She would definitely make sure to hang out near Malena’s office then. 

“We’ve only waited forever for her next book,” August deadpanned. “You know what? We should go out and celebrate it.”

“You think so?” Emma said, quelling a chuckle. To August, life was a party, and everything should and would be celebrated. Preferably with a drink or two.

“Hell yes,” August said. “All of us. Drinks on me. Next Saturday. You in?”

“Actually, I’m not,” Emma said.

August raised an eyebrow. “Why the hell not?”

“I have a date,” Emma said truthfully. 

August grinned. “With who?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Emma teased. 

“Anyone I know?” August continued and glanced around in the circular room. His eyes quickly landed on Merida, one of the production editors. 

Emma scoffed. “No, August. I’m not going out with Merida. We’re not even allowed to date our co-workers, remember?”

“Who then? Ruby?” he asked, never losing the grin.

“Nope,” Emma said and shook her head. “We’re just friends.”

“Alright. Who is it then?”

“You’ll never find out,” Emma teased. 

“Come on, Swanny! Just give me a hint!”

“No way,” Emma said. “I’m not gonna tell you, so you might as well stop-“

“Ahem!”

Everyone looked up. Malena had quietly entered the room, and she looked mildly irritated as she stood there with her arms crossed. 

“If everyone is done discussing private matters, perhaps we can get started?” she drawled. She just looked at though the fact that her employees were discussing their private life after their workday had started was just mildly inconvenient to her. 

Emma almost chuckled. This was one of the many reasons why she liked Malena. She never got overly angry or annoyed at her employees. It seemed as though it would take a minor disaster to agitate   
her. 

“Excellent,” the older blonde drawled once the room was silent. “Nice to know that I have everyone’s attention. Now Mr. Booth, are you planning on pestering miss Swan with questions throughout the day?”

“Ugh...” August flushed a little but was cheeky enough to say: “no ma’am.”

Malena narrowed her eyes at him. “Excuse me, what did you say?”

“Nothing,” August quickly proclaimed and grinned. 

“I hope not. Because that would have been enough reason for me to fire you,” Malena said silkily. 

August mock gulped at that.

But Malena looked ever so satisfied. “Now... I believe we have a busy day ahead of us. Miss Bow, how are things coming along for you?”

“Just fine, Malena,” Merida said in her sweet, Scottish accent. 

“Excellent,” Malena said and then turned to Tamara. “And you are still working on that cover, aren’t you, Tamara?”

“Yes, Malena,” Tamara confirmed. 

Malena continued to ask everyone about their progress, and she still looked mock threateningly as she looked at August. “And Mr. Booth, you have a meeting at nine, isn’t that correct?”

August quickly confirmed that.

“And are you prepared for that?” Malena asked. 

“Yes, Malena.”

“Very good,” Malena said satisfied and then finally turned to Emma: “and miss Swan, you’re still in the process of editing, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Emma nodded. “But I’m counting on finishing it today.”

“Good. I have another manuscript that needs proofreading,” Malena said lightly. “Alright everyone. Let’s get started. Miss Clearwater, if you could follow me.” with that the morning “briefing” was over with, and Malena left with Ursula trailing behind her. 

Emma was hauled up in her little “not quite permanent”-office for most of the morning. Her neck and back was suffering under it, but she was more than capable of ignoring it. She had finished editing and was now in the process of proofreading another manuscript. This time it was a dark fairytale about an “evil” forest who made people vanish. It was a very interesting story, and Emma was completely consumed by it. 

At least she was until August stopped by her office and asked if she wanted another cup of coffee.

“Yeah, thanks. That would be great,” Emma said and flashed him a smile. 

“Late night?” he asked nonchalantly.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but not for the reasons you think, you creeper.”

August chuckled. “What did you do then?”

“I was at the town’s harvest festival,” Emma said truthfully. “And it was really nice.”

“That sounds nice. So, who are you going out with?” August asked nonchalantly.

Emma threw a napkin at him. “Would you stop it?”

He easily evaded her attack. “Is it the same girl you text every time you’re taking a break?”

“Yes. And she’s not a girl. She’s a woman,” Emma corrected. 

August laughed at that. “A woman, huh?” 

“Yep,” Emma said plainly.

“And why is it that you can’t tell your near and dear friend about her?” August asked. “I want to participate in your joy!”

Emma snorted. “That’s bull. You just want to scoop up some dirt. But you won’t get that from me.”

“Okay, okay, if I promise I won’t ask for anything else, can’t I at least get her name?” August coaxed. 

Emma dramatically turned her eyes towards the ceiling. “Tell me, what did I do to deserve such an annoying co-worker?”

“Come on, Em,” August said and chuckled. “Please?”

“God, you’re annoying,” Emma said flatly. 

“Just her name,” August coaxed. “If you tell me her name, I won’t ask anything else.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Is that a promise?”

“Absolutely,” August assured. 

“And I shouldn’t be worried about your obsessive interest in my dating life?”

The dark-haired man chuckled. “No, you shouldn’t. I promise”

“Better be true,” Emma warned before saying. “Her name is Regina. Okay?”

“Regina,” August echoed. “That is a very pretty name. And for a pretty woman, I’m sure?”

“You’ve just broken your promise,” Emma said flatly. 

“Right. I’m sorry. I’m done,” August said. But he wasn’t completely done, though. Not before he had said “Regina” one more time and sounded very much like he was tasting the name or something.

Emma rolled her eyes. She should never have told him anything.

“Regina,” August teased and grinned at her. 

“Would you stop it, you moro-“

“Nice to see we’re all hard at work here.”

Both Emma and August looked up only to find Malena standing nonchalantly in the doorway. She gave August a stare that looked positively regal. 

“Are you done questioning miss Swan now?” she asked dryly. 

“Yeah,” August said awkwardly. 

“And aren’t you supposed to be helping out Tamara?” Malena continued.

“Yes,” August admitted.

“Then. Go. And. Do. It,” Malena slowly enunciated.

“Yes,” August said quickly. “I’ll be on my way.” and with that he dashed out of the little office. 

“Hmm,” Malena mused and looked at the door the man had just disappeared out of. “Perhaps I should fire him anyway.”

Emma chuckled before she could stop herself. 

“I’d recommend you don’t engage in personal conversations with him, miss Swan. He’s like a dog with a bone,” Malena drawled and reached within the cupboard above the desk and found a stack of papers. The actual reason she came in here.

“Right. Got it,” Emma said. 

Malena weighed the stack of papers in her hand and then looked at Emma. “Is she doing well?”

“Is who doing well?” Emma asked slightly confused. 

“Regina,” Malena said lightly. “Is she doing well?” 

“Oh, uhmm.... Yeah. She’s doing fine,” Emma said. 

“Good,” Malena said, still completely nonchalantly. “I would ask you to give her my regards when you see her, but I suppose that would be kind of strange, wouldn’t it?”

“Uhh....” Emma said halfheartedly, unsure on how to finish that sentence. 

Malena offered a slight chuckle. “I suppose that loosing contact with one of my dearest friends has affected me more than I thought it would. Anyway, don’t tell her that I said that. I wouldn’t want her to think that I’ve gone soft. That would be a disaster.”

Emma tilted her head curiously. Malena had spoken with her usual drawl. Nothing about it indicated that Malena was still thinking about her old high school romance with Regina, but still, Emma kinda hoped that Malena would say more. Just something that would shed more light over her past relationship with Regina.

But Malena didn’t say anything. She simply flashed Emma a smile and then told her to “get back to work, please, miss Swan. Time is money”. Then she left, and Emma was alone in the office once more. 

Alone to wonder about the teeny tiny hint of sadness she had detected in Malena’s voice. Alone to wonder why Regina seemingly had broken contact with everyone she once was close to. To Emma, it seemed as though the brunette had tried to wall herself off completely. Like she had been trying to hide from the world. 

Emma went back to her desk and leaned back on her chair. That mystery. That goddamn mystery. Why was it that she kept stumbling over subtle hints all the time? It was like Regina was on everyone’s lips. It was like everyone asked themselves “What happened to Regina?”, and now Emma had become one of them. Perhaps the most passionate one of them. Emma wanted to uncover everything. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Regina Mills and the secrets she held. 

People walking by outside her office brought Emma back to reality. She was at work right now. She couldn’t get lost in thoughts about Regina. That would have to wait.

She turned her attention back to the manuscript on the screen, but Regina Mills kept running around in her mind. How could the woman who had seemingly broken contact with everybody be the same woman who had smiled and enjoyed the harvest festival last night? It didn’t make any sense. Regina had seemed perfectly at ease last night. Emma chewed at her bottom lip. Then she shook her head slightly. This did not categorize as “working”. She had to pull herself together. After all, time was money. Malena wouldn’t appreciate if she spend her working day daydreaming about Regina instead of actually working. 

Emma once again turned her attention back to the manuscript. And while she was actually reading this time, the sight of Regina smiling at her kept popping up every so often in her head. Emma sighed quietly. Regina had bewitched her. Plain and simple. There was no other explanation for it. Thoughts about what she should wear for her date with Regina entered Emma’s mind, and she ended up thinking about new dresses until she once again realized that she definitely wasn’t working. Then she cursed, scolded herself and finally continued to proofread the manuscript once and for all. And this time she didn’t allow herself to think about anything else besides work. She would probably pay for that later, though. This was a rather creepy story. 

Time went fast. 

Emma continued her work at Dragon Publishing. On a good day she could be in the middle of reading one manuscript while she was simultaneously editing another. And she thrived. Because she loved her job, but also because she and Regina texted each other almost every day. Emma absolutely loved that. She loved hearing about Regina’s day, even though Regina had more than once claimed that “this wasn’t interesting to hear about”. Emma didn’t care. She found everything Regina did interesting. She would happily have texted Regina all night longs, but there were nights where Regina went to bed early. Those were the nights were Emma put her work aside and studied the books about sign language she had borrowed at the library. Isabelle had been very helpful, and she had even pointed Emma in the direction of a woman who actually taught sign language. Emma wasn’t completely sure whether she would go there, though. She didn’t need to learn sign language, she just needed to understand it. It was definitely not easy, but Emma soldiered on and kept rifling through the books. Some nights she fell asleep with the book still splayed open. 

And suddenly it was the night before her date with Regina. 

Emma had no idea where the time had gone, but there was little she could do about it. She went to bed early that Friday night. She didn’t continue reading through the newest manuscript Malena had provided her with. She didn’t study sign language. Nor did she spend hours on her phone after she had switched the lights off. No, she simply did her bedtime routine, switched the lights off and then curled up under the covers. No excuses, no nothings. She was determined to fall asleep and be well rested for tomorrow. God forbid she should feel tired tomorrow night. Emma’s worst nightmare was to accidentally end up yawning while she and Regina were at the restaurant. That would be fucking awful. 

And for once, Emma had absolutely no problem with going to sleep early. She was actually pretty tired. It had been a bit of a long week. She had been working hard, and it seemed as though the dark fairy tale about the forest she had read, was being published. Emma was rather excited about that, and she couldn’t wait to see what kind of cover and design they came up with. Something gothic, Emma hoped. That would really fit the style. Oh well, she wasn’t in charge of that. 

Emma yawned. She was almost dozing off, but then she remembered that she had to set her alarm for tomorrow morning. She grumbled a bit as she scrambled for her phone, sat the alarm and then unmuted it. It didn’t help much to set the alarm if the phone was on mute. Then she curled up underneath the covers again. God, she was so comfortable. So. Freaking. Comfortable. Her room was nice and warm, and tomorrow she was gonna see Regina again. Emma smiled sleepily. She couldn’t wait. She had been looking forward to this for two weeks now. Hell, she had almost been counting down. 

A small, content sigh escaped the blonde as she focused on how different parts of her body gradually started to relax. Her toes. Her feet. Her calfs. Her knees. Her thighs. Her abdomen. She could hear the soft thump-thump of her heart. Her breathing was completely relaxed. In and out, in and out. Her chest rose and fell softly, and her thoughts were starting to become more and more incoherent. 

Pleasantly muddled. Her arms felt heavy. 

And then the sound of her phone ringing shattered all thoughts about falling asleep. Emma cracked one eye open and cringed slightly at the loud sound. This was inconvenient. But not completely unheard of, unfortunately. It wasn’t that late. 

Emma sighed as she reached out and scrabbled to get a hold of the phone. She let out a massive yawn as she glided a finger across the screen and then positioned the phone over her ear. “Emma Swan,” she said sleepily and without thinking much about it.

Silence. 

“Hello?” Emma said and yawned into the phone before she could stop herself.

No answer. More silence. 

Emma sighed. Great. Wonderful. She didn’t even bother saying hello again. She simply ended the call and put the phone back on the nightstand. If someone had accidentally called the wrong number, they could at least have had the curtsey to say so, damn it. 

Oh, well. Emma curled up under the covers once more. It didn’t take her long to find back to that relaxed feeling. She was warm. Contend. In the softest bed possible. She had a date with a beautiful woman tomorrow night. Nothing could be better. She rolled on to her other side, pulling the covers with her. Her thoughts became incoherent again. Muddled. She couldn’t quite figure out whether she was still awake or dreaming when she saw Regina’s smile for her inner eye. Saw the way the brunette had waved at her and Henry on the Ferris wheel. That had been such a good evening. It felt as though   
Emma was back on the Ferris wheel. But this time both Henry AND Regina were there. Henry was sitting between them and laughing as the Ferris wheel went round and round, and Regina kept holding on to Emma’s hand because she still was a little scared of heights. But the way Emma held her hand made everything better. 

Henry laughed again, and it occurred to Emma that his laughter was turning a bit strange. A bit high pitched. Was he afraid? Was he scared? If he was scared, they should probably get off the Ferris wheel soon. Maybe they could have a corndog afterwards. And Regina could have some pie. Emma knew how much she loved pie.

Henry laughed again, and his laughter kept getting higher and higher until it was more of a screech than a laugh. The sound was unbearable....

Emma’s eyes snapped open. The sound continued. After a moment’s confusion, she finally realized that it was her phone ringing. Again. Emma cursed loudly as she sat up in bed and grabbed the phone. 

The screen simply said, “unknown number”. Emma quickly swiped a finger over the screen and then brought the phone up to her ear again. “Yeah?!”

No answer. Just silence in the other end. Emma wasn’t even sure she could hear anyone breathing in the other end. 

“Hello?!” she snapped as she briefly glanced at the clock radio. According to that she had only been asleep for a half an hour or so. 

Still no answer. Just silence. But now Emma was half-certain that she could actually hear something in the other end. Some sort of rustling and bustling. 

And finally the wheels started turning in her sleepy mind. “Mary Margaret?” Emma said plainly. 

No answer. 

Emma was loosing patience. “Mary Margaret, I know it’s you, okay? You need to stop calling me! I’m not interested in ever hearing from you again, got it?! If you try to contact me again, I’m calling the poli-”

Click. The call was ended before she could finish the sentence, and Emma actually didn’t mind that. “Fucking bitch!” she hissed as she put the phone down on the nightstand once more. Maybe not the most mature thing to call her adoptive mother, but Emma’s patience was wearing thin. She wanted to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day. She really didn’t have time for these petty interruptions. 

Emma curled up underneath the covers again. She was asleep within minutes.

To Be Continued............


	15. Part Fifteen

Had Emma been freaking out at the prospect of having an actual date with Regina tonight? 

Yes. Definitely.

Had she pulled herself together and put on the tight, pink (and only) dress she had selected last night? 

Yes, she had.

Had she then been standing in front of the mirror and tried to figure out whether this dress was too much or not? 

Absolutely.

Had she changed out of it, put on a pair of jeans and a nice top in a silky material only to decide that it didn’t match the occasion?

Yes, she had. 

Had she changed back into the dress and immediately felt uncomfortable?

Yep. 

And had she then changed back into her nice pair of jeans the silky top? 

Yes, she had. And she was still standing by the decision now. Dresses made her feel awkward. She had too long legs. It felt as though she was completely exposed when she wore a dress. It affected her confidence. And confident was exactly what Emma wanted to be tonight. And so she had found that the jeans and silky top worked just as well as the dress. She looked nice without looking like she was trying too hard. She looked casual without looking slobby. It was perfect. She looked good. Emma had chosen to intensify her makeup just a little. Her eyelashes were thicker and fuller than normally. The shade on her eyelids a bit darker than her everyday look, and her lipstick was just a teeny tiny bit more red. Not bright red, obviously. That wouldn’t have suited her. But this worked. This definitely worked. Emma felt good. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she was determined not to connect it with anything negative. It was totally normal to have butterflies in her stomach right before a date. 

And especially a date she had wanted so long as she had wanted this one. Once again, Emma and Regina had agreed to meet on the square. Just like they had done at the harvest festival. But this time they wouldn’t be going out and mingling with everybody else. They were going to a restaurant. Just the two of them. Emma felt those metaphorical butterflies flutter somewhere behind her navel. It had been a while since she last had been on a date. And it had definitely been an even longer while since she had been on a date that was as important as this one. 

Emma’s breath quickened as she sat on her bed and waited until it was time to leave. This was not like grabbing a bite to eat in the dining area on a train. This was a d-a-t-e. An actual, proper date. Shit. What if she messed up? 

Emma reminded herself to breathe. She was a grown woman for fucks sake. She wasn’t an awkward seventeen year old with a crush. She could handle this. Of course she could. Everything would be fine. 

She was sure of that. She and Regina had had such a good time at the harvest festival. Emma saw no reason as to why they shouldn’t be having a good time tonight as well. As long as Emma made sure to take things as they came and not think disaster-thoughts. She straightened her posture just a little and checked her phone again. No messages. No cancellations. Regina was on her way. Just like they had decided. Everything was fine. Emma fiddled with a lock of blonde hair. Maybe it had been dumb to get ready this early. Now all she could do was sit here and overthink.   
It would have been pretty fucking sweet if all Emma could think about was Regina. But unfortunately, there were other things on her mind as well. Like the two phone calls she has received last night. She had been too tired to actually be bothered by it last night, but now that she was wide awake, she was actually pretty fucking freaked out. And confused too because this wasn’t Mary Margaret’s normal modus operandi. When Mary Margaret called, she always talked like a goddamn waterfall. Complains would always be spilling from her like an unstoppable force until Emma hung up on her. This was completely different. Mary Margaret had never practiced silent calls before. And honest to god, it freaked Emma out. Her adoptive mother calling and spewing out venom was one thing. She had sort of gotten used to that. But Mary Margaret calling her and not saying a word was something entirely different. It was something Emma wasn’t quite sure what to do with, to be honest. In many ways it was way more creepy than her usual calls. Especially because this had taken place at night. Emma considered it. This was so unlike Mary Margaret. The blonde frowned. Was it possible that this wasn’t Mary Margaret? Emma fidgeted with a lock of her hair. Could this be David? Emma’s first thought was no. David had always supported Mary Margaret’s ideas, however crazy they were. Hell, when Mary Margaret had kicked Emma out for being gay, David had come to Emma a few days later, but not to apologize on behalf of his wife. But to ask Emma to “stop being gay”. Literally. He had begged Emma to never mention her sexuality and then come home. As long as she never mentioned anything about being gay, Mary Margaret would forgive her, and everything would be fine. 

Emma had laughed hysterically at that, and then she had asked David to get the fuck out of here. David had left, but not until later he had informed Emma that this was killing Mary Margaret. Emma had laughed even harder at that. 

She hadn’t seen David since, but she knew that he knew everything Mary Margaret was doing. The phone calls, the letters, and most likely also how she had made the janitor open the door to Emma’s old apartment in Toronto. David knew everything, and yet he didn’t do anything about it. Sometimes Emma had sort of wished that she had studied psychology instead of literature, because it would have been really interesting to know exactly what the fucking hell was going on her adoptive parents’ brains. If something even WAS going on, that was. Over the years, Emma had seriously started to doubt it. 

As she sat here on the edge of her bed, Emma started to think about the little boy Mary Margaret and David had adopted. Neal. That poor kid. He had to be a month old now. He would literally be bottled fed with insanity. Emma felt so sorry for the little tyke, but there was nothing she could do about it. She didn’t have the power to take Neal away from them. She couldn’t proof that Mary Margaret and David were unfit to be parents. She knew that Mary Margaret would bat her big green eyes and manipulate any judge there was. Knowing her adoptive mother, she would put on her cutest flowery dress and apron and show up in the court telling a long sob story about what a difficult child Emma was. How many tantrums she knew, and how her heart had been broken when Emma chose to run away at seventeen. Emma knew it would be her word against Mary Margaret’s. David would support his wife, and that would be the end of it. Everyone would believe Mary Margaret and not Emma. That was how things were. That was how things always were. Nothing to be done about it. Emma sighed a little as she shifted on the edge of the bed. Then she shook her head firmly. She didn’t want to think about Mary Margaret and David right now. There was nothing she could do anyway. Thinking about it would be completely fruitless. The only purpose it would serve, was to make her in a bad mood. And Emma didn’t want to be in a bad mood tonight. Not when she was having a date with Regina. Emma perked up a bit as she started to think about the beautiful brunette instead. That definitely lifted her spirit. 

She couldn’t wait to spend the evening with Regina. She hoped that she could coax Regina out on a little walk afterwards. Maybe they could take a stroll in the park. That would be a very normal date thing to do, right? Emma was eighty nine percent sure it would. It was a bit strange really, but Emma had never been on a traditional date. Not one with candles and white tablecloths. Her meet-ups had mostly consisted of “hi, can I buy you a drink” and drunken stumble back to some random woman’s apartment for a fumbling one night stand. Not even she and Lily had been going out to fancy restaurants. They had settled for takeout and visits to the nearest McDonald’s.

Emma’s head snapped up when she heard voices coming from downstairs. It sounded like Ruby and Eugenia were arguing again. It brought Emma out of her thoughts, and she remembered that she had places to be tonight. She rose from the bed, fetched her jacket, grabbed her phone and room key and then walked out of the door. She carefully locked the door, slipped the key into the pocket of her jeans, and the phone into the pocket of her leather jacket. Then she walked down the wooden staircase.

Eugenia was standing near the counter. She too was dressed up and ready to go. She was wearing a green coat and looked quite fancy. The grey-haired woman was looking anxiously at her watch, and after having muttered a bit under her breath, she turned around and yelled into the backroom: “didn’t you say seven o’clock?!”

“I did,” Ruby confirmed as she emerged from the backroom. She too was dressed up. In a minidress and tall boots. “And it’s not seven o’clock yet, gran. So relax.”

Eugenia huffed a bit under her breath. “If she’s late, I swear to god I’ll murder her!”

Emma chuckled at the elderly woman’s obvious annoyance. “Fancy plans?” she asked and brushed something away from the sleeve of her jacket. 

“Family visit,” Ruby said. “And granny is currently freaking out because the waitress who’s supposed to be watching the place hasn’t shown up yet.”

“Oh,” Emma nodded understandingly.

“She said she would be here early!” Eugenia hissed. “I never should have asked her! You can’t trust anyone these days! If you want something done, you have to do it yourse-“

“Bla, bla, bla,” Ruby interrupted and rolled her eyes at her impatient grandmother. “She’ll be here in a second, gran.”

“We barely know her!” Eugenia stated and wringed her hands. “She’s only been working here for a month!” 

“Well, it was pretty short notice,” Ruby said patiently. “None of the other waitresses had time, so really you should thank Suzie when she gets here. Not be irritated at her.”

“Do not lecture me, young lady!” Eugenia warned. 

Ruby turned to Emma. “Do you think she’s noticed that I’m twenty three and not thirteen?”

Emma chuckled lightly. 

Ruby eyed her curiously. “Got fancy plans yourself, Ems?”

“Maybe,” Emma teased. 

“Tell me more,” Ruby said plainly.

“You’re nosy,” Emma deadpanned. 

“Yes, I am. Now tell me more.”

“Suzie!” Eugenia interrupted, sounding utterly relieved as she looked at a young blonde coming through the door. 

“Sorry for the delay,” the young blonde said. “My cat was-“

“Yes, yes, never mind that now,” Eugenia said impatiently. “You know where everything are?”

“Yeah,” Suzie nodded. 

“You know what to say if someone calls and asks for a room?”

“Yes,” Suzie confirmed. 

“And you know how-“

“Granny. She gets it,” Ruby interrupted. “We were in a hurry, remember?”

That reminded Emma that so was she. She sort of wanted to stick around and watch this humorous exchange, but there was no way she wanted to be late for her date with Regina. No humorous exchange was worth that. The blonde said goodbye to Eugenia and Ruby, wished them a good time and then she left the diner. Eugenia’s lecture about the master key to all the rooms followed all the way out on the street. 

It was another nippy night in Steveston. Emma pulled the leather jacket tighter around herself. One of these days she would have to buy a more appropriate coat. It was too cold to prance around in just her leather jacket. She was looking forward to going into the warm restaurant and enjoy a nice meal. 

Emma walked down the street, and it didn’t take long before she reached Tony’s. The restaurant was very cozy with candle lights on the table and soft, Italian music playing on the radio. Emma had carefully studied the menu online before finally having called and booked a table. A table in the corner. Emma hated sitting in the middle of the room. She saw no reason to let everyone know that she was on a date. It wasn’t anybody’s business but her and Regina’s. Emma wanted privacy, and especially because this was the first date. And she had a feeling that Regina felt the same. Emma already knew how private the brunette was. 

Ignoring the lights and soft laughter coming from the restaurant, Emma settled down on a bench outside. She preferred waiting for Regina there instead of inside the restaurant. That way she could easily spot when Regina was coming walking down the pavement. 

Emma crossed her legs and rubbed her hands together like she had done when she was waiting for Regina and Henry at the harvest festival. And much like last time, she had indeed forgotten her gloves. And she had forgotten to buy a spare pair she could leave in her jacket pockets. It was cold tonight. Emma would have worn a hat, but she had been afraid it would ruin her hair, so she had chosen vanity over sensibility. She was regretting that just a little bit now though. She hoped that she wasn’t gonna sit here and wait for too long. Maybe that would make her turn into a popsicle. Emma chuckled slightly to herself. She was so looking forward till tonight. She hoped Regina felt the same and wasn’t nervous. Emma had thought a lot about how the brunette’s dark eyes had flickered anxiously when   
Emma had suggested a date. She wondered why that was. Maybe it had been a while since Regina was on a date. Emma shook her head. That seemed absurd. And unfair. Emma hoped that tonight would be a success. She would love to take Regina out on more dates in the very near future. 

Emma reached within her pocket and checked her phone just to kill some time. She sighed. There was a text from August wishing her good luck on tonight’s date with “The beautiful lady”. Emma rolled her eyes. She never should have told him about the date. He was so curious. And obviously living his life through her because he hadn’t had a date for a while. Emma chuckled a bit now. She would throw that in this face the next time he dared asking her about the date. He would probably be asking about how the date went when she came to work on Monday. Emma decided right then and there that she wouldn’t tell him a single thing. She liked August, but this wasn’t any of his business. 

Emma whistled quietly to herself as she looked out at the square. There weren’t many people on the street today. It was probably because of the cold weather. She wondered when they could expect the first snow. It was definitely cold enough for that already. She rubbed her hands together. She really should have brought her gloves with her. Then her phone beeped, and for a second Emma was afraid that it was August again, but it wasn’t. It was Ella, wishing her good luck with tonight’s date. Emma wittily asked her friend if she really thought that Emma needed a “good luck”, and Ella texted her back, informing her that she was a moron. Emma chuckled loudly at that. She missed Ella. She hoped that her friend would make come and visit her in Steveston soon. Emma grinned as she thought about how Ella undoubtedly would fall in love with Steveston and the town’s charm. Who knew, maybe Ella would love the town so much she would decide to move here.   
Emma knew it was unlikely, but she was allowed to dream, right? 

She leaned back on the bench and rubbed a palm over her jean clad thigh. She should have worn stockings underneath her jeans. That was how bloody cold it was tonight. Isabelle Gold crossed the street, and Emma smiled when the brunette librarian lifted a hand in greeting. Emma was quick to wave back. Out of all the people she had met in Steveston, Isabelle had to be the one she connected best with. The librarian had been so sweet and helpful when Emma had come to the library and asked for books about sign language. Emma already had a standing coffee invitation, and she was counting on going sometimes next week. If she could find the time between all her work, obviously. Things were always pretty busy at Dragon Publishing, but Emma had absolutely nothing against that. She loved it. She loved the atmosphere, and she loved how books were the main subject of all conversation. There she didn’t have to be afraid to geek out about books. It was completely acceptable. 

Emma raised her head when she spotted the familiar, black Mercedes pulling up. The blonde straightened her posture just a little and noted how her heart started to thud pleasantly in her chest. It definitely looked like her date was here. Emma grinned broadly. 

A moment later she saw the car door being opened. The first thing Emma saw was a pair of high heels hitting the ground, and then the rest of Regina Mills came into view. Emma felt tempted to leap from the bench and jog over there to greet Regina immediately, but she forced herself to remain sitting as she watched Regina come towards her. The brunette was once again wearing her black coat with the big fur collar. Her hair looked as shiny and silky as ever, and her lips had been painted red. God, she looked good! Emma’s heart skipped a beat. Her palms went a little sweaty, and her cheeks flushed slightly. To think that she could get so affected by Regina already. It was a little silly. 

Finally, Regina was standing right by the bench, and Emma immediately jumped to her feet and flashed the brunette a huge smile. She was certain she looked positively ridiculous like that, but she couldn’t help it.

“Hi,” she grinned and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Regina returned the smile and then reached inside the pocket of her coat. She gave Emma a note, and Emma chuckled as she read: ‘hello’.

“I’m really starving,” Emma said. “I hope you’re hungry too.” 

Regina nodded in a way that clearly showed that she was starving as well. 

“Are you ready to head inside?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded again. 

“Cool,” Emma said. 

They walked towards the restaurant, and once inside, Regina turned her attention to the coat hanger. She loosened the belt in her black coat and then unbuttoned it. 

Emma could have swallowed her tongue when she saw the black dress Regina had chosen for the occasion. It was the classic little black dress Emma always had admired on other women, but never had been able to pull off herself. But oh boy, how Regina could pull it off! She looked stunning. The dress ended just a little bit above her knees. A belt with gold buckle accentuated her waistline. Emma looked down and eyed the brunette’s footwear. High heels. At least six inches. So maybe a walk in the park afterwards was out of the question. Emma reminded herself that she was staring and snapped out of it as she unzipped her own jacket. She felt underdressed. Everything about Regina radiated perfection. From her high heels to the cream colored silk scarf she had tied in a bow around her neck.

They walked towards the front desk and were immediately greeted by a perky young waitress who flashed them a toothpaste smile. 

“Reservation for Emma Swan?” Emma asked after having gone over the mandatory good evening. 

The waitress nodded and smiled again. “Sure, just follow me, ladies.”

They followed her through the restaurant, and Emma felt every bit satisfied when they were guided towards a table in the corner. Exactly like she had requested. 

“Your table is right here,” the waitress said. She was still smiling idiotically. “Nice and private. Plenty of opportunity to talk in peace.”

Regina made a very slight sound, and Emma quickly turned her head to see what that was about. The brunette looked amused and shook her head slightly. It didn’t take long for Emma to realize what the waitress had just said. Talk in peace. Now Emma shook her head a little bit too. 

“Thank you,” Emma said to the waitress. 

“I’ll be right here to take your orders,” the waitress assured as she walked away from the table. 

Emma and Regina sat down at the table. Emma had felt pretty tempted to pull out Regina’s chair for her, but she was sort of afraid it would have been more silly than a gallant gesture. So Emma settled for smiling at the brunette as she glanced at her over the menu. This was a very nice restaurant. Dimmed lights. White tablecloths. Lit candles. Dean Martin’s “That’s Amore” playing on the radio. Okay, maybe the last part was a bit tacky, but still Emma liked it. It only added to the mood. 

“Do you want a starter or anything?” Emma asked Regina and looked up. 

The brunette shook her head and smiled. 

“Straight to the main course then?” Emma asked.

Now Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Great,” Emma said, secretly pleased. She had always preferred going straight to the main course. She looked at the menu again. Everything looked so delicious. It was gonna be hard to chose something. 

“Okay, but we’re definitely having dessert!” the blonde exclaimed. “They have tiramisu!” she looked up at Regina again. “Do you like tiramisu?”

Regina nodded again and smiled. 

“Awesome,” Emma said, glancing at the menu again. “I think I’ll have Fettucine Alfredo. That sounds really delicious. Have you decided on anything?” she looked up at Regina once more. 

The brunette reached within her purse and found a post-it note and a pencil. The pencil scratched against the paper for a moment, and then Regina pushed a note towards Emma. 

Emma was quick to pick the note up and squinted a bit as she read it in the dimmed light: ‘I’d like to have the tomato soup. But would you mind ordering for me? I do so dislike pointing and writing it down is a bit awkward especially when it’s a restaurant I haven’t visited before.’

“Sure,” Emma said quickly. “No problem.”

Regina smiled a little. 

It didn’t take long before the perky waitress came back to their table, and she first asked what they wanted to drink. 

“Water for both of us?” Emma asked and glanced at Regina.

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Water for both of us,” Emma said to the waitress. “And I’d like the Fettuccini Alfredo, and-“

“Okay,” the waitress interrupted, scribbled down and then turned to Regina. “And what can I get for you?”

“She’d like the tomato soup,” Emma said quickly. 

“Okay,” the waitress said, looking a bit confused, but quickly sobering up: “I’ll be right there with your drinks.”

“Thanks,” Emma said. 

The waitress walked off, and Emma turned her attention back to Regina. “So. This is a bit different from the dining area in the train.”

Regina looked amused as she nodded in agreement. 

“I’m glad we’re doing this,” Emma continued softly and smiled herself. 

Regina nodded again, but now she looked a bit worried. 

Emma raised an eyebrow and gently asked: “what?”

Regina just shrugged slightly. 

“No, what is it?” Emma insisted. “Tell me.”

Regina reached within her purse again and found a new post-it note. She scribbled for a moment, and then Emma was presented with another note. She quickly grasped the note and read it: ‘this is hardly the kind of date you’re used to. The foundation for a successful date is conversation, and that’s pretty difficult in my case. Are you sure you don’t mind this? The one sided conversation. Post-it notes all over the table.’

Emma shook her head firmly. “You have nothing to worry about, Regina. I’m not used to anything when it comes to dates. This is actually already shaping up to being one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“I’m serious,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina shook her head slightly, but she didn’t seem to have anything further to add, and Emma considered herself to be victorious. She grinned a little. 

Regina returned the smile, and Emma became mesmerized with the way her brown eyes gleamed in the candle lights. 

“You’re beautiful,” Emma blurted out. She didn’t have any control over what was coming out of her mouth right now, and she immediately flushed and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Regina flashed her another beautiful smile and shook her head ever so slightly once more.

Emma was just about to protest, but then the waitress returned with their drinks. She smiled a little as she placed the drinks in front of them and then walked away once more. 

Emma lifted her glass. “Cheers.”

Regina raised her glass as well and smiled. 

Emma took a sip of the cold water and watched over the rim as Regina did the same. The brunette took a small sip of water, then frowned a bit. She sat the glass down and reached within her purse. It didn’t take long before Emma saw the familiar white bottle of pills. She tried not to watch as Regina popped the lid off, tilted the bottle slightly and then let a pill slide into her hand. But it was impossible not to notice it when Regina swallowed the pill with lots of water and then immediately cringed as soon as she had done it. A hand came up to rub at her throat above the scarf. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked. She still couldn’t stop herself from blurting out things.

Regina nodded a bit and then she found a new post-it note and began to scribble. Emma took the time to take another gulp of water, and just as she had swallowed, she was presented with a new note. ‘Sometimes swallowing hurts. The muscles cramps and makes it difficult. The pills I take relaxes the muscles and makes it easier to swallow.’

“Oh, I see,” Emma said. “Are you... Is it okay for you to eat?”

Regina nodded and smiled reassuringly. 

And Emma suddenly thought to herself that soup probably hadn’t been a completely random choice on Regina’s behalf. There had probably been a damn good reason why she had opted for soup.

“Is it... Is it always like that?” Emma asked shyly, unsure how much she could ask about this. 

Regina seemed calm as ever as she found another post-it note and began scribbling. Emma took another sip of her water and noted that her stomach was growling slightly. She was getting pretty hungry.   
She hoped that their dinner soon would be here. She took another sip of her water just to keep the hunger at bay. Her stomach growled again. Emma cringed. She hoped Regina didn’t pick up on it. 

And then another note was pushed across the table. This time Emma leaned in to read it: ‘no, not all the time. It variates a lot. Depends on how tired I am, etc.’

Emma quickly looked up at the brunette. “Does that mean tonight is a bad night?”

Regina smiled and shook her head. Scribbled underneath: ‘no, not at all.’

“Oh. Good,” Emma said, reminding herself that this was a date. Regina was probably not interested in conversing about her health problems all night. It was time to change the subject. 

“How is the house hunting going?” she asked and took another sip of her water.

Regina was quick to find another post-it note and scribbled eagerly for a moment. Then she gave Emma the note: ‘it’s going rather well. I think we might have found something suitable. An apartment not too far away from my sister’s, but we can’t move in until in six months.’

“Six months? Ugh, that sucks,” Emma said. 

Regina nodded gravely and then wrote underneath for a moment. When she removed the pencil, Emma could read: ‘how about you? Have you found something you’d want to live in?’

“Well, there is this one place,” Emma replied and folded her hands lightly. “It’s really amazing. It’s a house, not an apartment, but its like, crazy expensive. I’d have to work nonstop for about a hundredth years to be able to afford a place like that. I’ll probably try and find an apartment instead. I think that’s more sensible. Don’t you?”

Regina nodded thoughtfully and then scribbled a new question for Emma to read: ‘And how is the job going?’

“Oh, it’s going super well,” Emma beamed. “I love it more and more each day. I’ve started to edit manuscripts as well as reading them now! Isn’t that awesome? And I might even get my own office soon. I mean, a better office. I technically have an office already, but it’s not very big, and it gets cluttered super easily, so I’m really looking forward to hopefully get a bigger workspace.” The blonde took a gulp of her water and reminded herself to slow down. She was rambling. She knew she was. 

But Regina didn’t look like she found Emma’s “rambling” to be annoying. Quite the reverse actually, and she smiled a little as she scribbled on a new post-it. 

Emma cleared her throat slightly, took another sip of water. Her stomach rumbled again. God, she was hungry! Where was the food? 

But all thoughts of food was oh so quickly forgotten when Regina presented her with a new note: ‘that is excellent news. I am happy to hear that you are thriving. You deserve to work with something you love.’

Emma flushed a bit; that was very sweet. She sternly told herself to stop blushing as she watched Regina scribble another message. Soon another message was ready to be read by the blonde: ‘I’ve been given the opportunity to get a job as well. Online classes in literature at the University of British Columbia. I’d both be deciding the subjects, set up modules and help the students via email.’

“Really?” Emma said as she looked up at Regina. “That’s awesome news! You’re going to say yes, aren’t you?”

Regina offered a light “we’ll see”-shrug. 

“What? You have to!” Emma said. “It sounds like an amazing opportunity.”

Regina smiled a little as she scribbled anew. Emma waited eagerly, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the waitress coming towards their table with the food. Regina beat the waitress, though, and before she had made it to their table, Emma could read a new message: ‘there’s a good chance I’ll say yes. I would be able to work from home and be there for Henry at all times. I think he’d love that. Though he’d probably see it as an opportunity to have me respond to his every summon.’

Emma chuckled. “I doubt that.”

Regina didn’t seem to completely agree with that, but before they could discuss the topic further, the waitress served them their food. One Fettuccine Alfredo, and one creamy tomato soup. Both meals looked absolutely delicious. Emma’s mouth was almost watering. 

The waitress said “bon Appetit!” and left, and both Emma and Regina looked amused at the callback to their train ride. 

“Oh my god, that looks awesome,” Emma said earnestly, and completely without hiding how much she loved food. 

Regina nodded her head in agreement and traded her pencil for the spoon. 

“Bon Appetit,” Emma quipped. And unable to wait any longer, she speared a pasta on her fork and stuffed it into her mouth. It tasted goddamn amazing! 

She looked up just in time to see that her little quip had earned her a headshake and a slight roll of dark eyes. 

That was about the only thing that could take Emma’s attention away from the deliciously smelling food in front of her. Regina looked so fucking attractive when she rolled her eyes. Sexy. Alluring. Emma reminded herself to swallow her food and not sit with her mouth hanging open. That was NOT very attractive. But nevertheless a very tempting thing to do. Watching Regina was by far the most interesting thing to do. She made everything look attractive. Hell, she could even eat soup without slurping. Emma almost rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she could. Regina was a lady. 

“Does it taste as good as it looks?” Emma asked to distract herself. 

Regina looked up and nodded. Her lips moved as she silently formed a word. 

“Awe... Awesome?” Emma asked with a chuckle. Was the brunette mocking her?

Yes, clearly a little bit, because Regina nodded once, and her dark eyes sparkled with amusement as she did so. 

That didn’t lessen Emma’s problems with concentrating on eating her food. 

The rest of the date was awesome. Pure and simple. 

The food was incredible. The conversation flowed. They discussed books (Regina had just finished Madame Bovary for the third time), and then they conversed about the harvest festival. Regina revealed that Henry was still talking about how awesome everything had been, and how he wanted to come back to Steveston again. Emma laughed and said that that could be nice. 

Once they had finished their meals and sat for a while, Emma suggested desert. Regina first raised an eyebrow and looked like she was about to decline, but Emma insisted and said firmly that she refused to sit an eat tiramisu all on her own. Regina simply HAD to say yes. 

Regina had looked quite amused at that and then nodded. 

Emma had ordered tiramisu for both of them, and it quickly turned out that Regina clearly loved tiramisu. The brunette happily ate. She was almost as fast as Emma was, and the blonde was rather impressed at that. It looked like she had found a match. Emma was quick to add this to the list over things she knew about Regina. She liked tiramisu. And pie. Check. The blonde found that to be absolutely adorable for some reason. Maybe because Regina did not look like the type who ate tiramisu and pie. Ever. And after a bit of prodding, Regina did indeed reveal that it wasn’t very often she indulged in sweets. Obviously, Emma found that to be a minor disaster, and she made a vow to buy the brunette lots of pies and tiramisu in the very near future. 

Regina had looked rather amused at that, and then she had rolled her eyes again. That had bluescreened Emma’s mind sufficiently for a moment. Apparently, she had a weakness for seeing Regina roll her eyes. Right then. 

It was getting darker outside. Emma knew what that meant. That this date was coming to an end. She didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want Regina to drive home. It was a damn shame the brunette didn’t live right here in Steveston. That would have made things so much easier. That way she could have seen Regina every day. Emma scoffed quietly. She was getting ahead of herself. Again. This was only the first date. She had to remember that all the time. There would be other occasions. More dates with Regina. That was at least what Emma hoped. 

The blonde drank the last of her water. She didn’t want this night to end, but she had to remember that Regina had to get back to Henry. The brunette had commitments. She couldn’t stay out all night long, even though Emma would have applauded it. She flashed the brunette a little smile. Regina returned the smile and looked at the table and pursed her lips slightly. Their table was full of post-its, and   
Emma wouldn’t have it any other way. Lots of post-its meant a flowing conversation. A table filled with post-its was a very good thing. 

“Do you think we should...?” Emma gestured towards the door. 

Regina nodded. 

Both women rose from their chairs. Regina scowled a bit as she grabbed the many post-its and stuffed them into her purse. While she did that, Emma went up to the counter and paid for their dinner and dessert. It had been a bit of an expensive dinner, but Emma didn’t care. It had been entirely worth it. She would happily do it again. And again. And again. 

The two women found their coats and then left the restaurant. The weather was even colder now, and Emma shivered slightly in her leather jacket. She really needed a better coat. And preferably before it would be actual winter. 

“So, is Zelena watching the little guy tonight?” Emma asked to distract herself from the cold.

Regina nodded. 

“Do you think he’d fancy another trip to Steveston?” Emma asked. “It was really fun to hang out with him. With both of you.” 

Regina smiled and then nodded again. She found her phone in her pocket, typed for a moment and then turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma smiled as she read: ‘yes, I believe he’d absolutely love that. He’s been begging to have a cup of Eugenia’s cocoa just like in the good old days.’

“Ruby mentioned that you used to come here on holiday?” Emma said and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Regina nodded, typed and then turned the screen: ‘yes, that’s right.’

“But then you stopped?” Emma asked, still completely nonchalant.

Regina simply nodded. 

“Found other holiday destinations?” Emma asked casually. “Something a bit more interesting?”

The shift in Regina was immediate. Subtle, but still very much noticeable to Emma. The brunette’s gaze started flickering slightly, and she drew a lock of dark hair behind her ear. Her eyes were still flickering as she typed on her phone again. 

Emma could instantly that she somehow had hit a nerve, and now she felt bad about having asked. This was tricky. She wanted to know more. God, she wanted to know more, but she wasn’t sure what the right way was to find out more about Regina. She wasn’t sure which questions were loaded questions. 

The phone screen was turned towards her again, and Emma read: ‘no, not quite. I’m afraid I lost interest in going places. I wasn’t in a very good place.’

“Oh,” Emma said. Now she felt really bad about asking. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Regina offered a light shrug at that. 

“Are you... Are you feeling better now?” Emma asked carefully. 

Regina turned her head, made eye contact with Emma as she smiled and nodded. Then she typed and turned the screen towards the blonde once more: ‘it gets better every day.’

“That’s good to hear,” Emma said and returned the smile. 

Regina nodded once and then her gaze flickered down to Emma’s slightly blue hands. The brunette frowned slightly. 

“I forgot my gloves. Again.” Emma admitted almost sheepishly. 

That made Regina sigh and shake her head.

“And now I feel like I’m being scolded by my teacher,” Emma muttered, saying the first thing that came to mind. Now she could really see Professor Mills. 

Regina looked highly amused at that, and her shoulders rose and fell as though she was silently laughing at Emma. She probably was. 

While they didn’t go to the park, they actually ended up walking around in Steveston for a little while. Regina was very interested in seeing the town again, and she pointed out at least three stores that hadn’t been there all the time. Emma lapped it up. She lapped up everything Regina informed her about. Even the tiniest little detail. Suddenly, Regina’s cellphone beeped, and upon checking the message, the brunette sighed slightly. 

“Bad news?” Emma asked slightly concerned. 

Regina shrugged in an “yes and no”-manner and then she turned the screen towards Emma. 

“Oh,” Emma spluttered when she saw what it was. It was a picture of Henry sitting on a couch with a massive bowl of popcorn in his lap. He was smiling brightly and giving thumbs up. Underneath the picture was written: ‘look what auntie Zelena made for me! She’s the best aunt ever!’

“Is she bribing him to write that or something?” Emma chuckled. 

Regina nodded eagerly, flipped the screen, tapped a few buttons and then tapped a new message. Emma laughed when she read: ‘yes, definitely! No doubt about it.’

“So, I’m guessing you’d want to go home and make sure he doesn’t eat all the popcorns at once?” Emma said, tugging a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Regina nodded, typed and then turned the screen: ‘yes, I think that might be best.’

“Okay. Let’s head back to the restaurant then,” Emma suggested.

Regina nodded once. 

They walked back towards the restaurant were Regina had parked her car. Emma couldn’t help but feel a little sad that their date was coming to an end. She didn’t want it to end yet, damnit! She was having a way too good time. 

But there was nothing she could do about it. Soon they reached the restaurant and Regina’s car, and Regina found her car keys in her purse. 

“Well...” Emma said, shifting slightly on her feet. 

Regina flashed her a smile. 

“I’ve.... I’ve had a really awesome time tonight,” Emma said earnestly. 

Regina nodded, her lips moved, forming the words ‘me, too’. 

Emma grinned broadly. This was usually the moment where she would have leaned in and “sealed the deal” with a kiss. But something was holding her back. She couldn’t quite pinpoint what, but something in her gut told her that Regina wasn’t ready to be kissed just yet. So instead she gently reached out and lightly put her hand on Regina’s forearm. 

Once again, something seemed a bit off. Emma could feel it. She could feel how Regina flinched and then froze for a millisecond. A look that could have been one of panic flickered in Regina’s eyes, but it was all so brief she didn’t get the chance to fully wonder about it. The warmth returned to Regina’s eyes as she lightly put her hand over Emma’s for a moment and then moved it away again. 

“Would you like to do this again sometimes?” Emma asked as she moved her hand away from Regina’s arm.

Regina smiled and nodded and then tapped her phone once.

Emma immediately understood, and she grinned. “Yeah. Sure, I’ll text you.”

Regina nodded slightly. 

“Well....” Emma moved a few steps backwards. “I’ll see you soon?”

Regina nodded again and smiled a little as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Emma felt herself staring at the brunette’s hand. Regina had beautiful hands. This wasn’t a surprise, really. Every part of Regina was beautiful. 

“Drive safely,” Emma half-quipped. “Don’t speed. Even though you’re eager to come home and rescue Henry from the popcorns.” 

Regina shook her head and her dark eyes sparkled with amusement. Then she offered Emma one last nod, her lips moved as she wordlessly formed the word “goodbye”.

“Bye,” Emma said and returned the smile. 

Regina turned around and walked towards her car.

Emma watched as the brunette walked away. She simply couldn’t help it. She had to linger. She watched as Regina climbed into the Mercedes, adjusted the rearview mirror, and then switched the engine on. Emma almost wished that Regina would look out of the side window. Emma had a silly urge to wave her off. 

But Regina didn’t look out of the side window. Instead she kept her eyes on the road as she maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. Emma kept hovering until she couldn’t see the black Mercedes anymore. Then she sighed a little. Shook her head. What a woman. If there had been a sliver of doubt left in Emma’s mind before, that sliver was definitely gone now. She was most definitely head over heels for Regina. No question about it. Enchanted. Enamored. Charmed. Smitten. Besotted. 

Emma chuckled slightly as she finally turned around and walked back towards the square. She couldn’t wait to tell Ella all about the date. And she couldn’t wait to go out on another date with Regina. 

Emma hoped that could happen relatively soon. She wanted to go out for dinner with Regina again. And she couldn’t wait to spend more time with Henry either. Normally, Emma wasn’t all that big on kids, but Henry was different. He was a great kid. Very funny. Emma felt as though they really had it off at the harvest festival. She hoped that it would be possible for her to see Henry again. The blonde chuckled a little. She had gone from sort of disliking children to voluntarily wanting to spend time with a kid. What had happened to her? 

It was Regina’s fault. Of course it was. Emma stuffed her hands into her pockets in an attempt to keep them warm as she walked back. She was regretting that she hadn’t kissed Regina tonight, but there had just been something that had stopped her. Emma couldn’t quite explain what it was. A gut instinct. A feeling. Something. 

Emma felt relived when she spotted the lights from Eugenia’s Inn. For a moment she foolishly wondered why Ruby’s car wasn’t there, but then she remembered that Ruby and Eugenia was away on a family visit tonight. The timing couldn’t be better. Emma was the only one currently renting a room, and there weren’t that many visitors in the diner. Emma could imagine how the place would be bustling with life come summer. She was looking forward to experiencing that. And she was looking forward to seeing Elsa’s little ice cream store flourish and become a big deal. Emma was certain that people would come in flocks to Elsa’s ice cream store in the summer. And Emma would be the first customer. First in line for rocky road. Emma chuckled a little. She briefly wondered if Regina liked rocky road? 

Did the brunette like ice cream? Possibly. If she liked pie, then why not ice cream too? Emma would have to ask her about that the next time they saw each other. The next time. Emma could hardly wait until that was, and she felt incredibly tempted to text Regina right now and ask when they could have their second date, but Emma quickly reminded herself to not be silly. Regina was driving right now. 

They could text later. There would be plenty of time later. Tomorrow was Sunday. The only plan Emma had was to write on her fairytales. She could easily find the time to text Regina. The brunette probably didn’t have big plans for tomorrow. Emma knew that Regina preferred to kick back and do nothing on Sundays. Some days she and Henry spend the time playing video games, and Emma found that to be positively adorable. And a little funny. She couldn’t really imagine Regina Mills playing video games. But according to Regina she was quite good at it. Even though Henry was better. Obviously. 

Emma had laughed when Regina had pointed that out. 

The blonde opened the door to Eugenia’s Inn and stepped inside, grateful to finally have found shelter from the cold. 

The diner was pretty quiet though, but Emma could hear rustling and bustling from the backroom. Suzie was probably in there. Had Eugenia asked her to finish tidying up in there? Poor girl. Emma chuckled to herself as she ascended the stairs. She almost felt tempted to take a peek inside that infamous backroom. The way Eugenia described it made it sound as though World War II had taken place in there. Emma seriously doubted it could be THAT bad, though. Eugenia was probably just exaggerating. According to Ruby, she was good at that. VERY good. Emma chuckled to herself as she reached the top of the stairs and walked down the long hallway. She felt pretty lucky that she was living here all on her own. There was no one around to bother her by making noise at night. Emma was extremely grateful for that. She had a feeling that the walls separating the rooms were very thin, and she still had nightmares about her thin-walled apartment in Toronto. And the sex crazy couple living right next door. Seriously, they had been at it every night. Emma had felt every bit like some grumpy grandma when she had been forced to bang on the wall and ask them to keep quiet, damnit! I wonder what happened to that couple? Are they still living there? Yeah, they probably are. Oh my god, I feel so sorry for whoever moved into my old apartment! I should have left a note explaining the situation to them. I should have given them some sort of warning! That would have been the only right thing to d-.......

Emma stopped abruptly and her train of thoughts dissolved into nothing when she reached the door to her room. All the pleasant thoughts about her date with Regina had suddenly disappeared. 

Vanished in thin air. 

Emma reached within the pocket of her leather jacket. The key to her room door was still lying safely nestled between her spare chains and the bill from the restaurant. And Emma was absolutely certain that she had locked the door before leaving. In fact she saw a flashback of herself stepping out of the door and carefully locking it behind her before she had gone downstairs and been amused over Eugenia and Ruby’s little slanging match. 

She hadn’t asked for housekeeping or anything before leaving. And she had abso-freaking-lutely locked the door behind her. She could remember that. She could remember the creak and squeak the door made whenever it had been locked. 

Emma hands curled into fists in her pockets. 

Now the door to her room was ever so slightly pushed ajar...

To Be Continued............


	16. Part Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely reader asked me how I manage to post a new chapte every day, and the answer to that is that I'm a machine. Pure and simple. I sit down. I slam out words :P
> 
> I'm completely blown away by how much you guys like this story! It truly means the world.

Emma considered things for exactly two seconds. Should she go downstairs and ask Suzie if she had been in her room?

Nope. Because Emma was already pretty fucking sure that Suzie hadn’t been in her room. 

Should she go downstairs and tell Suzie that the door to her room was open? 

Nope. Emma had an inkling that Suzie had no idea the door to her room was open. 

Should she simply slam the door to her room open right now?

It was certainly tempting. But Emma forced herself to not act irrational. Suppose whoever it was still was in there? 

She crept closer and listened carefully, trying to figure out whether she could hear any footsteps or movements coming from the room.

Nothing. Zero. Zip. Zilch. 

Interesting. 

Emma moved closer to the door and looked in through the peephole. 

Her worst horror fear didn’t come true. No eye were looking back at her. 

Emma squinted as she looked through the peephole. There was no one in there. And everything appeared to be untouched. She could see her laptop standing on the table, exactly like she had left it. She could see the messy bed and the clothes she had left on the chair. Everything looked, well... Normal. 

Except it wasn’t. Emma had a very strong feeling that someone had been in her room. She could feel it because of the way the little hair in the back of her neck was standing up. She rubbed her arms slightly. She had goosebumps, but not because of the cold. 

Emma moved away from the slightly open door and tiptoed over to one of the niches where she couldn’t be seen by anyone. She carefully considered it for a moment. Was she supposed to believe that there had been a burglar? And that said burglar hadn’t actually stolen anything? Bullshit. If that was the case, it would have been a pretty fucking bad burglar. And besides, why her room? Why not aim for the money behind the counter downstairs in the restaurant? 

No, there were other forces behind this. Emma knew it. She shifted slightly in her hiding spot. The floorboards creaked slightly. So did Emma’s head. Obviously, it wasn’t very hard to come up with someone who could have done this. Mary Margaret. But still, there were things about this that didn’t made sense. For starters, it appeared that the room was empty. Mary Margaret wouldn’t have left. She would have stayed here and waited for Emma. The blonde frowned. It was a stretch, but she supposed that Mary Margaret COULD have left again. She could have heard Suzie walk past and then make a run for it or something like that.

But that didn’t make sense either. The room looked too...untouched. Her clothes was still lying on the chair. Mary Margaret would have made some sort of creepy gesture like folding the clothes. Just to let Emma know she had been there. She had often done that when Emma lived in Toronto, and Mary Margaret so favored to force her way into Emma’s apartment. And Mary Margaret had always had the unfortunate habit of rifling through Emma’s belongings. She had never allowed Emma to get a lock on her door, and during her teenage years, Emma had been forced to take her diary with her wherever she went. Otherwise Mary Margaret would have snooped through it. 

Mary Margaret would have left some sort of clue behind. An indicator that she had been in Emma’s room. And that was not the case here. Something was off about it. This “break in” didn’t have Mary Margaret’s usual signature. And speaking of break in... Emma frowned again. How the hell did Mary Margaret or whoever it was come in here? The door hadn’t been forced open. It had simply been unlocked. But Emma had taken her key with her. So how had this come to pass? 

Emma answered that question herself. The master key. The master key that could unlock all the doors. That had to be the answer, right? But the master key was downstairs. And so was Suzie. And Emma doubted that Suzie would have just handed over the key to anyone. Would she?

Emma turned around. She had to get to the bottom of this. Right away. 

She emerged from her hiding spot in the hallway and then crept as quietly down the stairs as she could. 

Emma’s paranoia bade her to look around when she came into the restaurant again, but there was no one. But she could hear sounds coming from the back room, and so Emma went round the counter, knocked once on the door to the backroom and said: “Suzie? You in there?”

There was some rustling and bustling, and then the door to the backroom was opened, revealing Suzie on the other side. She had dust in her hair, but she was nevertheless smiling. “Hey. Miss Swan, right? Is there something I can do for you?”

“Has there been someone in the restaurant tonight?” Emma asked. 

Suzie frowned a bit. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve been in here for most of the night, but I haven’t heard anyone.”

“Have you listened to music or anything while you worked?” Emma continued. 

Now Suzie looked a tad offended. “No, I have not. Mrs. Wolf asked me not to. She wanted me to keep an eye on things.”

“Right.” Emma looked around in the restaurant again.

“Is there a problem?” Suzie asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you know where the master key is?”

The young woman rolled her eyes now. “Yes, of course I know where the master key is, what is your pro-“

“Do you mind finding it?” Emma interrupted. 

Suzie folded her arms across her chest. 

“Please?” Emma added. 

“Alright. Fine,” Suzie said and rolled her eyes as she crouched down behind the counter and rummaged there for a moment. “Where is that fucking key?!”

Emma got a rather sinking feeling in her chest. 

“One sec,” Suzie said as she rose to her full height and went over to a cupboard. “I think it’s in here.” she opened the cupboard and rummaged through it. A stack of papers landed on the floor, but no key. 

Emma’s heart plummeted and landed somewhere in her stomach. 

“Shit,” Suzie cursed. “Mrs. Wolf is going to KILL me!”

“No she won’t,” Emma said. Because this was not Suzie’s fault. Someone had snuck in here and taken the master key while Suzie was engaged in the backroom. And then that same someone had quietly   
gone upstairs and used the master key to unlock the door to Emma’s room. 

“Is there.... Is there a particular reason you’re asking for the master key?” Suzie asked, now sounding very timid. 

“Someone’s been in my room,” Emma said. 

Suzie visibly paled at that. “Is something missing?”

“Nope, but I locked the door before I left, and when I came upstairs it had been pushed ajar,” Emma said. “Someone has been in my room, and they wanted me to know that. Otherwise they would have   
used the master key to lock the door.” 

Suzie responded by rushing over to the door. She was reaching out to touch the doorknob when Emma said: “wait, I don’t think we should touch anything!”

Suzie stilled with her hand in the hair. Then she looked at Emma. “What should we-“

“I think we better call Eugenia,” Emma said plainly. 

“Yeah. Of course,” Suzie said. She rushed into the backroom and came out seconds later with her cellphone in hand. Her fingers were trembling as she dialed Eugenia Wolf’s number. Before bringing the phone up to her ear, she said: “miss Swan, I’m so sorry! This is my fault.”

“No, it’s not,” Emma said quickly. “You were busy in the backroom. You didn’t hear whoever it was.”

“No, but I was supposed to be watching this place,” Suzie said crestfallen. “And now someone has broken in because I didn’t pay attention-“

“Suzie.” Emma gently but firmly interrupted. “Just call Eugenia, okay? I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Suzie nodded and then brought the phone up to her ear and waited. Her brow wad furrowed, and her mouth was a thin, worried line. 

Emma was pretty worried too. This was creepy. Actually creepy. The thought that someone had been in her room while she wasn’t there, was... Less than pleasant. 

“She’s not picking up,” Suzie half-whispered.

“Try Ruby,” Emma advised. “She always picks up.” god bless Ruby and her phone addiction. 

But it quickly turned out that Ruby wasn’t picking up either. For what reason Emma wasn’t sure, but she was guessing it was because they were on a family visit. 

“Now what?” Suzie asked and looked at Emma. “She’s not picking up!”

“I’m calling sheriff Graham,” Emma said plainly and found her own phone in her pocket. She quickly dialed Graham’s number and waited. Calling the police was not overdoing it. Someone had been in her room, and even though everything appeared to be untouched, Emma had a rather bad feeling about this. 

“Graham Humbert,” came the rather sleepy voice of the town sheriff.

“Hey, Graham,” Emma said. “This is Emma Swan. Sorry for bothering you this late, but we have a bit of a situation here.”

“Emma? What’s going on?” Graham asked, now sounding more awake and alert. 

“Someone has come into the diner and stolen the master key, and then gone upstairs and used said master key to unlock the door to my room,” Emma quickly summed up.

“Has anything been stolen?” Graham asked professionally.

“I don’t think so,” Emma said. “Well, except for the master key.”

“Stay where you are. I’ll be right there,” Graham said. There was a faint click in the other end, and then silence. 

Suzie looked at Emma with wide eyes. “Is he coming over here?”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “We have to get to the bottom of this. I’ll try Ruby again.” she quickly dialed the waitress’ number, but Ruby didn’t pick up this time either. Neither did Eugenia when Emma tried. 

“Damnit!” the blonde cursed. 

Suzie anxiously looked out of the window. “Do you think whoever it was could still be out there?”

Emma almost snorted. Wow. Thanks for the nightmare material, Suzie. You’re a real gem. She forced herself to answer calmly: “no, I don’t think so.”

Now Suzie looked slightly panicked. “Do you think he could still be HERE?!”

Honestly, Emma had considered the exact same thing. All the other rooms were unoccupied. It was entirely possible that whoever it was had used the master key to unlock the door to one of the other rooms and then hide away in there. 

“I don’t know,” Emma said truthfully. 

Suzie’s breathing quickened, and her eyes flicked towards the backroom. For a moment Emma thought the young waitress was about to run in there and slam the door behind her, but Suzie didn’t move. Instead she looked full of self-blame as she said: “he’s been walking around all over the place while I’ve been here! And I didn’t hear a thing!”

“You were moving boxes,” Emma reminded her. “This is not your fault, Suzie.”

“Yes, it is!” Suzie said firmly and shook her head. “I should have paid more attention! I should have-“

“There’s Graham,” Emma interrupted when she saw the lights from the police car approach. 

“Thank god!” Suzie said, rushing over to the door to greet Graham. 

It didn’t take long before the Steveston sheriff was standing in the middle of Eugenia’s Inn. He briefly greeted Suzie and then motioned for Emma to come upstairs with him. Emma willingly followed. She wasn’t that afraid. Even though one of her theories had been that whoever it was could be hiding in one of the other rooms, Emma had a feeling that the intruder was long gone. 

Graham quietly pushed the door to Emma’s room open, and the exaggerated, squeaky sound the door made definitely fulfilled every last of Emma’s horror fantasies. And the fact that he had one hand on his gun didn’t help the matter much either.

As expected, the room was empty. And everything was untouched. Exactly like Emma had seen through the peephole. Her laptop was still standing on the table. The memory stick was still inserted, and Emma was willing to bet all her money that no one had tampered with the memory stick either. 

Graham swiftly crouched down and checked under Emma’s bed. At this rate, Emma was grateful she had a dresser and not a closet. More nightmare stuff. 

“Is anything missing?” Graham asked and frowned. 

“Nope,” Emma said and felt a chill run down her spine. An intruder was one thing. An intruder who didn’t steal anything was something else. 

“Do you have any idea who could possibly have done this?” Graham asked, still frowning. “I mean, you’ve just moved to town. You can’t possibly have made any enemies already.”

Emma chuckled dryly at that. “I don’t think it’s anyone from here,” she said. “If I had to guess, I would say it’s my adoptive mother, but...” she ran a finger through her blonde curls. 

“What?” Graham asked. 

“This isn’t like her,” Emma said and shook her head. “I mean, it definitely wouldn’t be the first time she forced her way in to wherever I live, but she would have stayed here and waited for me. She wouldn’t haven taken off. And even if she would have, she would have left some sort of clue behind. Folded my clothes or something. Given me a creepy indicator that wherever I’ll go, she’ll always find me.”

“This has happened before?” Graham asked. Now his forehead was almost one big wrinkle. 

“Yeah,” Emma said and then proceeded to tell the sheriff all about the controlling, dominating Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan who had sunken her metaphorical claws into Emma when she was a baby and now refused to let go no matter what Emma said or did. The blonde told Graham about all the times where she had come home and found Mary Margaret waiting for her in her at the time apartment. About all the letters and phone calls. Obviously, she mentioned the hang up calls she had received the other night as well. 

“Where does your adoptive parents live, Emma?” Graham asked as he looked up from the note, he had been using to scribble everything down. 

“Forest Hill in Toronto.”

“I see. I’ll contact the local police in Forest Hill and ask them to stop by your adoptive parent’s house. If your adoptive mother isn’t home, it should be pretty obvious who’s behind thi-“

“No!” Emma interrupted. 

Graham looked at her. 

“Sorry,” Emma amended. “But if it really isn’t her who’s behind this, I don’t want to risk her finding out where I am!”

Graham nodded. “I understand. I’ll ask the local police to be discreet.”

“Thank you,” Emma said and could feel how her shoulders uncurled. 

“Since everything appears to be untouched, I doubt that our intruder left any fingerprints behind, but I’ll have it checked out anyway,” Graham said as he reached within his pocket and found his phone. “Is   
there a place where you can stay tonight, miss Swan?”

“I’ll call Elsa Frost,” Emma said. “I can probably stay there.” 

“Good,” Graham said and flashed Emma a little smile. “Try not to worry. We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Emma said vaguely and nodded. 

Graham went into the hallway to contact his colleagues. Emma shifted slightly as she looked around in the room. She didn’t feel calm in anyway. If anything, she felt like this was only the beginning of something....

**********************************

“Okay, but that’s like the scariest thing ever,” Elsa proclaimed as she sat a cup of coffee down in front of Emma. 

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. “Thanks. Now I feel lots better.”

“Sorry,” Elsa amended and flicked a lock of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. “It’s just so unusual. Nothing like this has ever happened in Steveston before.”

“I bring nothing but trouble,” Emma joked as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“That’s not true,” Elsa immediately protested and sat down opposite Emma. 

“It kinda is though,” Emma said and took another sip of her coffee before continuing: “I’m pretty sure my adoptive mother is behind this.”

“Your adoptive mother?” Elsa echoed and pushed her long braid over one shoulder.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “To put it simply, she’s not in her right mind. Never has been. That’s why I ran away from Toronto.”

“Oh my god,” Elsa said, taking a sip of her own coffee. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.”

“Thanks, but doesn’t your sister and her fiancée come to town tomorrow?” Emma reminded her friend. 

Elsa frowned a little at that.

“I’ll be fine,” Emma assured with a slight chuckle. “Graham said that they’ll be done searching the diner tomorrow. I don’t think they’ll find anything, I doubt Mary Margaret will be hiding in one of the closets, but still, it’s nice to know that they’re taking this seriously.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Elsa said and took another sip of her coffee. 

That was when Emma realized that she had in fact forgotten to tell Graham about the grey station car she had seen in her rearview mirror and maybe-maybe not seen on the parking lot outside Dragon Publishing. Maybe she should have told him about it, but then again, she couldn’t be a hundredth percent certain that the car had been following her. As she couldn’t be sure that it had been the same car, she had seen leaving Dragon Publishing. It could be one big, freaky coincidence.

Emma sighed a little and shook her head. “And I was having such a nice evening! One minute you’re on a date and having an awesome time, and the next...”

“You were on a date?” Elsa asked casually and took another sip of her coffee. “Anyone I know?”

“Maybe,” Emma answered just as nonchalantly. “It was actually Regina.”

“Oh. Yeah, I know Regina,” Elsa said simply and flashed Emma a little smile. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah. Definitely,” Emma smiled. 

“Good,” Elsa said and took another sip of her coffee. 

And that was exactly why Emma didn’t have a problem with telling Elsa about her date with Regina. Elsa was so down to earth. She didn’t poke or prod or ask a million questions. She wasn’t as nosy as other people living in Steveston was.

Elsa emptied her cup of coffee and then lightly put a hand over Emma’s. “I’m going to bed now. Are you sure you’re alright with the guestroom tonight?”

“Absolutely,” Emma smiled. “Thanks for letting me spend the night here.”

“Anytime,” Elsa said and returned the smile. “Goodnight.”

“’Night, Elsa.”

Emma watched as the other blonde disappeared upstairs. She heard the floorboards creak a few times, the sound of water running, an electric toothbrush being switched on, a bit more creaking, and then completely silence. Emma supposed that was her cue. She emptied her own cup of coffee and then grabbed the pajamas Elsa had borrowed her and went upstairs to get ready for the night in Elsa’s bathroom. 

It didn’t take her long before she was done and ready to head to bed. She tiptoed down the hallway and then into the guest bedroom where she closed the door as quietly as possible. She lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She already knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had just occurred. It had to be Mary Margaret. Or David. And if it wasn’t one of them, it had to be someone they had hired to find her. There were no other explanation. It had to be one of the three possibilities. Who else could it be? As Graham had said, Emma had just moved here. She didn’t have any enemies whatsoever. At least no one that she knew of. 

Emma scoffed in the silence. No, that was ridiculous. She did NOT have any enemies. It had to be someone Mary Margaret had hired. That would explain the deviation from Mary Margaret’s normal modus operandi. Emma scoffed again. That bitch had actually HIRED someone to find her. But how the hell had that someone even done that? Emma had left absolutely no clues behind when she left Toronto. Not even in her trashcan. She had made sure that there wasn’t a shred of evidence left anywhere. So how? 

Emma frowned. No matter how little she liked it, there were things about this that didn’t make sense. Things that suggested that Mary Margaret maybe wasn’t the one behind this.

Nope. Emma quickly banished that thought from her mind before it could take root and grow. It had to be Mary Margaret. Or someone she hired. Only acceptable explanation. Emma hoped that Graham would have some answers for her tomorrow. Some sort of magical explanation that would make everything make sense. 

The blonde rolled onto her side and pulled the covers with her. She could watch the door from this position. Good. She felt the most comfortable with that. She puffed out a breath of air. It was incredible how quick a situation could shift a hundredth and eighty degrees. Earlier tonight she’d been having the time of her life with Regina, and now she was asleep in her friends’ guestroom because someone had been in her hotel room. It was insane. Everything about this was insane. Emma couldn’t sleep. Most of all she wanted to just get out of bed, walk back into town and shout from the top of her lungs: ‘Mary Margaret! Come out, come out, wherever you are!’ 

Emma doubted it would work, but still... it could at least have been worth a shot, right?

She looked at the door again. She was being paranoid. Elsa’s house was sort of old, and thus it made all the classic “old house”-creaking noises. And right now those noises were Emma’s worst nightmares. She kept imagining that someone was in the house. That someone was looking for her. Obviously, that lead her to wonder what would happen if Mary Margaret found her? She wondered if Mary Margaret would actually be capable of harming her. Like physically harming her. 

Emma shivered involuntarily under Elsa’s blankets. No, this was ridiculous. She had to stop thinking like that. She was fine. She was safe. Nothing had happened. Except for the fact that someone had been in her room. But apart from that, everything was fine. Yes, Mary Margaret might have been here, but surely, all the commotion would have made her take off. And even if she still should be here, Graham and his colleagues would easily find her. Because while Mary Margaret was many things, subtle was not one of them. And it never had been. 

Emma shifted on the guest bed. She really had to get some sleep now. Tomorrow was Sunday, and she still had a bit of work to take care of before going to work on Monday. She would like to be in shipshape for that. Ergo, she had to go to sleep right now. And fortunately enough, Emma knew exactly what would send her of to dreamland. Regina. Emma closed her eyes and thought about the beautiful brunette. They’ve had such a great night together. Everything had been wonderful. And there would be a second date. Emma could hardly wait for that. And she would lie if she said that she wasn’t hoping that their second date would end with a kiss. Emma felt a pleasant tingle in her belly at that. Kissing Regina. Finally kissing those beautiful, plump lips. Warmth spread through Emma’s body as she thought about how it would feel to kiss Regina for the first time. She already knew that it would feel amazing, but there were other things she wondered about. How it would feel to run her fingers through Regina’s smooth, silky hair. To cup her cheeks. Would her skin be soft? Yes. Yes, of course it would. Emma already knew that. Her body was starting to feel heavier and heavier, and somewhere along the way, Emma finally drifted off....

She was up bright and early the next day, and after having thanked Elsa for shelter and breakfast, Emma took off and walked back to Eugenia’s Inn. 

Ruby and Eugenia had returned home, and both of them were talking to Graham when Emma arrived. Eugenia looked like an angry bulldog as she mumbled something about having a crossbow and knowing exactly what to do with intruders. 

Graham ignored that as he turned to Emma. “We searched the entire building, but we didn’t find anyone. Whoever was in your room didn’t leave many clues behind. There were some fingerprints here and here, but I doubt they’ll lead to anything.”

“Great,” Emma said a bit sardonically.

“And we didn’t manage to find the master key either,” Graham added. “The intruder most likely took the key with them.”

“I’ve already arranged to have the locks changed,” Eugenia stated. “All of them.”

“And furthermore, I had the local police stop by your adoptive parents’ property last night,” Graham continued and rubbed a hand over a stubbly cheek. “They weren’t home, but their neighbor told that they had been away since the previous day. According to her, they were going on a family visit.”

“Family visit?” Emma echoed. Considering what had happened last night, that was a very creepy way to put it. “So, it could have been Mary Margaret who was in my room last night?”

“Technically, yes,” Graham nodded. “And judging by what you told me last night, I’d say there’s a very good chance that it was in fact your adoptive mother who was here.”

Emma felt something cold shiver down her spine. “Do you think she could still be here? In Steveston, I mean?”

“No, I don’t believe so,” Graham said. 

“That’s not good enough!” Eugenia barked. “You have to be certain! I’d say we arrange neighbor watch and keep an eye on strangers in Steveston.”

“Hear, hear!” Ruby said

“Arranging a neighbor watch is a good idea,” Graham said before Emma could open her mouth. “But I’d like to stress out that it’s not the same as taking matters into your own hands. Should you encounter someone who are not supposed to be here, you will call the police and let the authorities handle it.” he looked at Eugenia. “Keep your crossbow under lock and key. And I’d to see your weapon permission before I leave.”

Granny glared at him, but that didn’t affect Graham in the slightest. 

“I think a neighbor watch might be a bit much,” Emma interjected. “Sure, it was not pleasant to find my door unlocked, but we have to be sensible. Nothing really happened.”

“Enough things happened,” Eugenia said firmly. “I will not have someone waltzing in here and scaring my guests. The locksmith will be here later today to change the locks. I am not taking any chances!”

Graham turned to Emma again. “I’ve arranged that the police will stop by your adoptive parents’ house a few times during the next week, and when they arrive home, the police will have a little chat with them, alright?”

“Yeah,” Emma said. But she didn’t have a very good feeling about this. What kind of punishment could Mary Margaret even get for this? Yeah, so maybe she had dipped behind the counter and stolen a key and then used said key to open a door that had been locked. It was barely breaking and entering, really. She hadn’t threatened Emma in any way. And the phone calls Emma had received from that hidden number? She couldn’t prove that it had been Mary Margaret. Nor could she prove that Mary Margaret had been behind the wheel in that grey station car that had followed her. She couldn’t prove ANYTHING.

“Call me if anything else happens,” Graham said firmly.

“I will. Thank you,” Emma said. 

He nodded to both her and Ruby and Eugenia, and then the sheriff of Steveston left the diner. 

Emma sighed and shook her head. 

“Ems, are you okay?” Ruby asked and put a hand on her arm. 

“Yeah,” Emma said quickly and nodded. “I guess.... I guess I had just hoped that it would take Mary Margaret longer to find me here.”

“As far as I’m concerned, she didn’t find you last night, and she certainly won’t get any other opportunities!” Eugenia barked. “We’ll keep an eye out. All of us.”

“Yeah, we got you covered, Ems,” Ruby said and touched her arm lightly once more. 

Emma laughed slightly. “It’s very sweet of you, but Mary Margaret is my mess. I don’t want to bring anyone else into it.”

“Too freaking bad,” Ruby deadpanned. 

“I mean it,” Emma protested despite laughing. “Mary Margaret is my problem, and if she really is here, I’m not afraid to confront her.”

“That may be, but she has nothing to do here!” Eugenia said firmly.

“Mary Margaret is an expert in being places she has no business of being,” Emma pointed out. 

“Yes, well, as far as I’m concerned, she can take that expertise and just shove it-“

“Granny!” Ruby interrupted, looking positively scandalized. 

But Emma just laughed. “Promise me you’ll tell her that if you see her.”

“You have my word,” Eugenia said, and then their conversation was interrupted by a grey van pulling up in front of the diner. 

“Excuse me, girls. That’s the locksmith,” Eugenia said hurriedly as she speed-walked out of the diner to greet the men jumping out of the van. 

“Wow. She doesn’t waste any time, does she?” Emma asked ever so slightly surprised. 

“Haven’t you noticed that you’re becoming her second granddaughter?” Ruby deadpanned.

Emma laughed, surprised and delighted. “Uhh.... No, I actually haven’t.” 

“She adores you,” Ruby said plainly and mocked: “I suppose I should be jealous of you.”

Emma snickered and gave Ruby’s arm a playful little punch. “It’s hardly my fault I’m so loveable, is it?”

“Maybe she’ll testament the diner to you if you’re really lucky,” Ruby deadpanned. 

Emma laughed again. “Swans’ Diner? Nah. Can’t really picture it.” she yawned. “Anyway, I think I’ll be going upstairs and try get some work done.”

“Okay,” Ruby said. “I’ll be right downstairs if you need something.”

“Cool,” Emma said. She flashed the waitress a smile, and then she moved towards the wooden staircase. As she began ascending it, she silently marveled at everything she had heard Eugenia and Ruby say.   
They were going to arrange a neighborhood watch. Because of HER. Eugenia had threatened to wave her supposed crossbow around. Because of HER. Emma had never experienced anyone having her back like that before. Steveston truly was a magical place. Full of great people. Emma would be very upset if she had to leave again. 

But maybe that wasn’t gonna happen. Maybe Mary Margaret would finally be scared off once the cops had talked to her. Maybe that was what it would take to finally make her stop what she was hoping. 

Emma certainly hoped so. 

She walked down the hallway and found her own room. She didn’t have any problems with stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her. She wasn’t afraid of being here. And why should she be? Eugenia was gonna get all the locks changed. After today, no one would be able to get in here. It didn’t even matter that the master key had been stolen. 

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed. She was tired. She hadn’t gotten very much sleep last night, but there was nothing she could do about that now. She had some work she had to take care of before tomorrow. 

But first there was something even more important she had to do. Text Regina. Emma found he phone in her pocket. She hadn’t even texted the brunette and thanked her for yesterday. It was time to rectify that. It was definitely time to rectify that. Right now. She smiled a little as she began typing. It didn’t take long before she had constructed a text message and send it to the brunette. ‘Thank you so much for last night! I had a really good time.’

Emma smiled. Now she could only wait. 

But she didn’t have to wait for long. She had only just settled down in front of the laptop before her phone chimed. Emma let work be work and grabbed the phone to check the message. What she read made her grin broadly: ‘so did I. To be honest, I can’t remember the last time I’ve been so relaxed.’

Emma was quick to text back: ‘I’m very happy to hear that. What are you and the kid doing on this fine Sunday morning?’

It only took a moment before her phone chimed again, and Emma quickly read and chuckled at what she was reading: ‘Henry decided that today is pajamas and movie day. I decided to just indulge him, so now we’re watching The Lion King. For the millionth time.’

Emma was incredibly jealous at how Regina and Henry were spending their Sunday, and she quickly texted: ‘that honestly sounds like the perfect Sunday morning to me. I’m kinda jealous now.’

Immediately, her phone chimed, and Emma had forgotten all about her work. This was a bit more important. She quickly read the message: ‘I know I should be happy that he still wants to watch movies with me, but honest to god, he has watched that movie about a million times. He knows all the lines.’

Emma chuckled as she texted: ‘yeah, I bet he does. But he’s not alone. The Lion King was my favorite movie when I was a kid. I could watch it all the time. I even had a CD so I could listen to all the songs all the time.’

The blonde had only managed to edit exactly half a page before her phone chimed again. Emma found it to be the easiest thing in the world to pause her work and check the message: ‘speaking of watching and listening to things... Can I ask a favor of you?’

Emma immediately texted back: ‘Yeah, of course. Anything.’ Then she excitedly waited for the answer. And luckily, she didn’t have to wait a long time. Just as she had edited the other half of the page, her cellphone chimed again. Emma eagerly picked up the phone and checked the message: ‘my sister and I were supposed to go to a classical concert at The Orpheum next Saturday, but she has just told me that she has to work that night. Over time. There’s nothing she can do about it; her boss won’t let her take the night off. She can’t go with me anyway. Is there any chance you’d want to go with me instead? I’m not sure classical music is your thing, but Henry just stared at me when I asked him, and I don’t want to go alone.’

Emma’s heart began thudding. Had Regina just asked her on a date? Yep, it definitely seemed so, and the blonde immediately knew what to answer. There was only one kind of answer she could give, really. Her fingers nearly slipped as she eagerly texted: ‘of course! I’d love to.’

The response came immediately and was short and poignant: ‘really?’

Emma snorted. Uhm, yeah. Duh. ‘Absolutely. Should I wear something special? Is there like a dress code or something?’

The response came exactly a minute after Emma had send the text. ‘Wear whatever you want. I’m just relived that I’m not going alone.’

Emma’s insides completely melted at that, and her text reflected her goofy state of mind: ‘Emma Swan to the rescue! Just call me the Savior. Should I pick you up somewhere? That would be most practical, right? There’s no reason why you should drive all the way to Steveston to pick me up.’

She put the phone down and turned her attention back to the editing process. But she wasn’t paying the least bit attention to what she was doing. She was much more focused on keeping tabs on her phone. She was much too busy to listen after that familiar chime indicating she had received a message. After all, that was the most wonderful sound in the world. And after a moment or so, Emma’s ears were once again blessed with the sound. The blonde smiled as she grabbed the phone and checked the message. Regina declared that she agreed with Emma, and then she had written an address somewhere in Vancouver West. A neighborhood that was called Granville. Emma had no idea where that was, but she wasn’t worried. She had GPS in her phone. She could easily find it. And she was quick to text Regina back: ‘no problem. I’ll find that. What time should I pick you up then?’

Regina texted back immediately: ‘well, the concert starts at seven thirty, so I think it could be good if you could pick me up at seven. That way we have time to find a parking lot, etc.’

Emma nodded even though the brunette wasn’t exactly with her to see it. Then she texted back: ‘perfect. I’ll be there at seven PM sharp.’ She didn’t even bother to go back to editing. Instead she simply sat tight and watched her phone intensely until she heard the familiar chiming of her phone. Emma was so eager she almost dropped the phone on the floor. She cursed slightly, shook her head and then checked the message: ‘excellent. I’m very happy you want to go with me. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.’

And just how the hell was Emma supposed to go back to work after such a message? Her heart sped up, and she had no idea how to even respond to the message. Her mind was completely bluescreened. 

There was quite literally no thoughts to be found in her mind at the moment. Emma shook her head in utter defeat. Maybe she would just stop working for a moment. She definitely needed time to gather her thoughts. The blonde chuckled slightly as she looked at the message on her phone, still unsure on how to answer it. 

She might as well lie down on the bed and melt on the spot.........

To Be Continued............


	17. Part Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lenghty chapter. Sorry about that :P

The next week was a rather busy one for Emma. She worked and minded her own business. She obsessed about the classical concert she was going to with Regina on Saturday and strongly considered to go out and buy a new dress for the occasion. This wasn’t a dinner on an Italian restaurant or a harvest festival. She was going to the theater and judging by the pictures she had seen on Google, this was a fancy place. Red velvet seats, an incredible scene and an amazing chandelier. Regina had stated that there wasn’t a dress code, but Emma couldn’t imagine to show up to the concert wearing her usual “jeans and t-shirt”-attire. Not even her pretty silk top was fancy enough. No, she was going to need something new. And so she was planning on visiting Steveston’s only mall one of these days. She had every intention of walking in there, buy a dress that would be good for the occasion, and then walk out again. Emma wasn’t particular fond of shopping. And especially not shopping for clothes. But this was a special occasion. This called for something a little extra. 

The blonde felt good. It was possible that she had been wrong when she assumed that the intruder in her room was the beginning of something, because absolutely nothing had happened since. There had been no hang up calls, no mysterious cars following her on her way home from work. 

All the locks had been changed. Everything was calm. Exactly what Emma liked. A calm normality. Hell, it almost felt like the break-in in her room had never happened. Emma knew from Graham that the local police had talked to Mary Margaret and David and warned them about contacting Emma. And it certainly seemed like it had helped. It seemed as though Mary Margaret finally had given up. Graham had recommended Emma to change her number just a precaution, but Emma wasn’t so sure she was gonna do that. There was no reason to do it now. She had received no strange phone calls. And besides, she didn’t want to have to remember a whole new number. That was so confusing. Emma was satisfied with how things were now. 

And especially if things continued to be so quiet as they were now. She had already put the incident past her. Yes, Mary Margaret had come to “visit” her. She had come to snoop around in Emma’s business as usual. And so what? Emma literally care less. Giving Mary Margaret was just about the worse thing she could do, so Emma had decided to do the exact opposite. Not give her adoptive mother an ounce of attention. Emma was actually pretty sure that giving Mary Margaret attention had been her mistake when her adoptive mother had called from that unknown number. Emma had said her name and literally called her out. She had given her attention. And that had most likely been what had spurred Mary Margaret to “show up unannounced”. 

But even though things had calmed down, Emma still had a feeling. It was probably just her paranoia talking, but she had a distinct feeling that something was missing from her room. She just couldn’t for the life of her figure out what it was. And it annoyed her that she was feeling this way, because she knew she was being paranoid. Nothing had been removed from her room. Everything was exactly as it always was. She would just have to stop being so paranoid. But that was a little difficult given the situation. Even though things had calmed down, Emma was still vigilant. And that was despite the fact that Eugenia’s neighborhood watch had actually become a reality. Every night, the streets of Steveston were patrolled by two different people. Emma had seen it herself. And she had been slightly amused when she had seen Leroy parade around with his axe, and Eugenia with her crossbow. Maybe they were overdoing it, but Emma actually liked it. She liked the fact that they cared so much about her even though they didn’t really know her yet. This had to be the very definition of being welcome with open arms. Emma wasn’t exactly used to that. She wasn’t used to feel like she belonged anywhere. This was all so completely new. And Emma was baffled at how seriously everyone took the neighborhood watch. She couldn’t quite get used to seeing people patrol the streets near Eugenia’s Inn, making sure that there were no strangers lurking there. 

Emma was not worried about that, though. Mary Margaret was gone. She was nowhere near Steveston. The polices’ warning had helped. Obviously, both Mary Margaret and David had both denied having ever bothered Emma, but conveniently enough, there had been no suspicious actions since the police had had their little chat with Mary Margaret. If that wasn’t an indication, Emma didn’t know what was. 

And boy, was she ever grateful for that! She was finally getting the peace and quiet she so desired. Maybe it was time to dissolve the neighborhood watch, but every time Emma had suggested it, Eugenia had just scoffed and said something about keeping the neighborhood watch one more week. Just as a precaution. Just to make sure. 

Emma had quickly sensed that arguing with Eugenia Wolf was useless. When she had put her mind to something, nothing and no one could change it. 

And another giving factor was that Ruby fully agreed with her. She was a hundredth percent on board with the neighborhood watch, and ever since Emma had revealed the truth about her adoptive mother, Ruby had been furious at Mary Margaret. Emma found it to be both sweet and a little funny. The blonde often used humor to cover her surprise. She hadn’t lived in Steveston for very long, and yet she was already treated like she had lived here for years. Not a single person had been upset by the fact that Emma had brought “trouble” to their quiet little town. 

Emma was grateful that everything had gone back to normal. She felt as though she could breathe easier. She had stopped looking over her shoulder when she went out, and she didn’t check the rearview mirror when she drove to and from work. Unless she had to, obviously. Graham had firmly told her to call if something else happened, but nothing did happen. Everything was calm and peaceful. 

This gave Emma the time to think about what really was important. Her upcoming date with Regina. Emma was pretty nervous about that. She had only been to a classical concert once in her life. Emma could remember it like had it been yesterday. She had been eight years old, sitting between Mary Margaret and David, and just as the violin piece had reached its climax, Emma had managed to drop the plastic cup of water she had been given during the intermission. The water had ended up everywhere, Emma had been terribly embarrassed. But no amount of embarrassment could measure up to how scared she had been when she had seen the look in Mary Margaret’s eyes. It had been scary, and especially because Mary Margaret had kept on smiling during the concert. Emma had almost thought that her adoptive mother maybe wouldn’t be angry at her. But things had shifted one hundredth and eighty degrees when they had arrived back home. Mary Margaret had spent most of an hour shaming Emma for what she had done, and how humiliated the pixie haired woman had felt when everyone had looked at her. She claimed that everyone at the concert now thought that Emma was a bad girl. 

Emma had cried herself to sleep that night. Because she thought that she was a bad girl too. 

So no, Emma definitely did not have the best memories about going to classical concerts, but she knew that the concert she was going to with Regina was going to be a far better experience than the one she’d had when she was eight years old. And she was looking forward to it. She was looking forward to spending another evening with Regina. In fact she couldn’t wait. And she was delighted that Regina had made the next move. Emma had been a little nervous about that the last time they departed. That brief flicker of anxiety in Regina’s eyes had made the blonde wonder, but now when Regina had asked her out, Emma wasn’t worried anymore. And especially not given how much they had been texting each other since their date. They were good. Everything was fine. 

Except for the fact that she still didn’t have a dress for the occasion. That was definitely NOT good. In fact that was the only thing that could make Emma panic just a little bit. She had been putting the trip to Steveston’s mall off for as long as she could, but when Thursday rolled around, Emma couldn’t very well put it off anymore. She had to buy a dress. Something that was elegant without being overstated. It sounded very easy, but Emma damn well knew that it wasn’t.

She hated shopping for clothes, but this time she couldn’t just wing it. She wanted to look good for the concert. 

So that Thursday Emma took advantage of the fact that she was getting off work early and swung buy the mall on her way back from Dragon Publishing.

The mall was a bit of a jungle, really. And terribly big. Emma had thought that this was just a cute little mall with maybe three or four stores, but boy, had she been wrong! This mall was enormous. Three floors full of stores. Even though she had barely stepped inside, Emma was already intimidated. She had not thought this through. 

But there was nothing she could do about that now. She needed to find a dress for the concert, so she might as well get started right away. 

The blonde reluctantly went over to the clothing department. Not wanting to waste any time, she immediately went over to the dresses and started to rifle her way through the racks. Emma pursed her lips slightly as she touched and compared the different dresses. There were many pretty ones, but not quite up Emma’s street. Some of them were a bit too much, many of them were a bit too expensive. 

Emma was not exactly a millionaire. She sighed a little as she rifled her way through the next rack. Maybe she should have brought “back up”. In form of either Ruby or Elsa. Or Isabelle. Emma could definitely have needed a bit of guidance. She felt pathetically tempted to text Regina and ask exactly what she should wear for the concert. But then again, that would just have been TOO pathetic. Even for her. Emma was determined to do this herself. Without help from Regina or Isabelle or Ruby or Elsa. Of course she was capable of choosing a dress on her own. She was an adult, after all. And choosing a dress for a formal occasion was a part of adulthood. 

“Nope,” Emma muttered to herself as she loosened her grip on a pale pink dress with details on the bodice and a matching belt. It wasn’t exactly her style. She would look like a schoolgirl from the 1950’s if she put that on. Not that there was anything wrong with the 1950 style, but it wasn’t for her. She was going to a fancy concert. She wasn’t planning on dancing jive. No, she would have to find another dress.

Emma grumbled a little under her breath. The next dress she stumbled on was a midnight blue thing made of silk. It was floor length and very pretty. And very expensive too. She couldn’t possibly afford that one, so she decided to spare herself the heartache it would be to try it on. Imagine if she loved it and it happened to fit her perfectly. Raiding her bank account was not on the schedule today. She had actually almost done that once. Raided her bank account. But not on clothes. On books. She had been stuck in her apartment with a stubborn influenza, and so she had ended up spending a little too much money on books that could keep her entertained while she was sick. She had been living of spaghetti with ketchup for a month afterwards, but it had been so worth it. 

Emma wasn’t interested in making the same mistake twice, though, so she quickly moved away from the expensive dress. She would have to find something else. 

And after a while she did. Emma immediately knew that she had hit the jackpot when she saw the grey sequin dress. It was sparkly without being over the top. It was pretty, but in a discreet, subtle manner. She quickly plucked it off the rack and took it into the dressing room with her. Emma hurried as she stripped out of her jeans and tanktop. She should have worn something that was easier to strip out of. She should have thought about the fact that she potentially could end up trying something on. Why couldn’t she be more practical when it came to such things?

Oh well. Now she was ready to try the dress on. Emma almost held her breath as she slipped the dress over her head. She dearly hoped it was gonna fit. She had already spent too long in this mall. She just wanted to go home and have a cup of cocoa. 

And maybe she could do just that in a moment. Emma grinned a little when she looked at her reflection. The dress was pretty damn perfect. It had thin, delicate spaghetti straps. The neckline was low.   
Definitely showed of a good amount of cleavage, but never in an indecent manner. Emma did a little spin in front of the mirror. No risk of tripping in the dress either. It was calf length and therefore perfectly safe. Emma grinned. Yep, this dress was definitely suitable. She looked good. Like a modern day and slightly more badass version of Cinderella. Emma suddenly realized that this dress was something that the Cinderella in her story would wear, and the blonde grinned at that. Funny coincidence. 

Emma elegantly pulled the dress over her head, making sure that it didn’t end up on the floor like her jeans and tanktop had. She wouldn’t want her new dress to get dirty. That would be shame.

Once dressed and done up, Emma walked up to the counter and paid for her brand-new dress. This had been easier than what she had expected, and the smile she flashed the girl at the counter was full of relief and maybe just a tad silly. But Emma didn’t care. She had found her dress. Without cursing anyone out over it. That was a victory in Emma’s book, and she was one big smile as she left the mall. 

Mission accomplished. 

But her smile had faltered slightly by the time she had made it back to Eugenia’s Inn. Yeah, she might have bought a dress, but what about her har? Shit. Emma had literally no idea what to do with her hair. Should she put it up or leave it hanging down? She always had it hanging down. Wasn’t it a bit boring? A ponytail then? Nope. That was boring too. Shit. She would have to study hair tutorials. Great. 

Emma grimaced and groaned under her breath. She absolutely sucked at hair tutorials. 

But somehow, things managed to come nicely together. Kinda, anyway. When Saturday afternoon came, Emma was wearing her brand-new, sparkly dress. Somewhere between bobby pins all over the floor and too tight ponytails, Emma had given up on the hair tutorials and opted for letting her hair hang loose in soft curls around her face. Yes, maybe she always had her hair like that, but she had done something a little extra tonight. She had spruced things up a bit with some extra volume, and the result was actually pretty good. She had also sucked up to Elsa until the other blonde had given in and borrowed her a pair of silvery stilettos that matched the dress perfectly. It was miles away from her usual “jeans and t-shirt”-uniform, but Emma liked it. For once she had found a dress, she felt comfortable in. She looked put together. 

Well, at least she did until she came to the ugly realization that she still hadn’t a proper coat. Which meant that she had no choice but to wear her red leather jacket over the pretty dress. Emma cursed a bit. That would definitely be an odd combination. But what other choices did she have? None. 

Emma rolled her green eyes as she shrugged on the leather jacket. Then she blinked as she looked at the result. She supposed it could have been worse. She blinked again. The contact lens in her right eye was irritating her. Maybe she should bring her glasses. Just as a precaution. She hoped that she wouldn’t need them, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry. Emma reached within the top drawer in her dresser and found her glasses. As she stuffed them into her (borrowed) purse, she shivered slightly. There was that feeling again. That feeling of something being off about the room. The feeling of something missing from the room, even though Emma still couldn’t pinpoint what it was. It was most likely just her paranoia raging, but still, Emma couldn’t quite shake the feeling. She would have to work on that. Everything was fine. There was nothing to worry about. 

Emma took another glance at herself in the mirror. She was undoubtedly ready to go now, and she took a few deep breaths. She was a little nervous about tonight. Exactly like she had been the previous time. And the time before that. It was a little ridiculous, really. Emma chuckled slightly and shook her head. She should know by now that everything would go wonderfully tonight. Exactly like the last time. And the time before that. 

Emma spun around on her heels and left her room, inserting her brand-new key into the equally brand-new lock. Then she walked down the hallway. Her borrowed high heels clacked on the hardwood floor. 

She found Ruby downstairs behind the counter. She was looking at her phone, grinning goofily, and Emma was willing to bet all her money that the waitress was texting Dorothy, the woman working at the hardware store. Ruby was undoubtedly smitten with her. 

The clack-clack-clacking of her heels easily gave Emma away, and Ruby looked up from her phone. Her eyes darted over Emma, and then she mock-swooned as she grabbed onto the counter. “Be still my beating heart!”

“Very funny,” Emma said sardonically and rolled her eyes. 

“You look amazing, Ems,” Ruby said without an ounce of sarcasm. “Regina will go nuts!”

Emma snorted quietly. Somehow, Ruby had managed to quench out of her that she was seeing Regina, and the brunette waitress found that to be incredibly interesting. More than once, Emma had asked her to mind her own business. In a funny, joking manner obviously, but Ruby had claimed that she didn’t know what that meant. And she was probably right. But her curiosity didn’t help much. Emma plain refused to answer any questions. The only thing she had told Ruby was that everything was very new. And Ruby had been forced to accept that.

“Excited?” Ruby asked and smiled. 

“Yeah,” Emma said truthfully and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. 

“A classical concert, was it?” Ruby inquired. 

“That’s right,” Emma confirmed. 

“Hmm. I’m more of a Rammstein girl myself,” Ruby grinned.

Emma laughed too. “I like Rammstein too, but I have a feeling that it might not be Regina’s thing.”

Ruby guffawed at that, and Emma couldn’t blame her. She really, really couldn’t imagine Regina at a Rammstein concert. 

“You and Dorothy have plans tonight?” Emma asked. 

“Yep. We’ve got a romantic neighborhood watch date,” Ruby replied and chuckled.

Emma opened her mouth, but Ruby was quick to silence her:

“Don’t even try and argue, Ems. The neighborhood watch will remain until Granny decides otherwise.”

Emma shook her head. “Don’t you think she’s exaggerating just a little?”

“Nah,” Ruby said and shrugged. “I actually don’t. Just accept that we care about you, okay?”

Emma laughed. “Okay then. I surrender.”

“Good,” Ruby said and grinned. “Now run along. You don’t want to be late for your date, do you?”

Emma quickly glanced at the clock behind Ruby and realized that she had to get a move on. “See you later.”

“See ya,” Ruby said, and her chuckle followed Emma as she more or less ran out of the restaurant and almost managed to trip. High heels were fucking dangerous!

**************************

It actually wasn’t that difficult to find the address Regina had given her. Emma had feared that she would get lost and end up driving around for hours and hours, but the drive there went so smoothly, and soon Emma found herself parked in front of a rather nice looking, two stored white house. The blonde whistled quietly. This was definitely an expensive neighborhood. Exactly as she had expected it to be. She had had some sort of inkling that Regina lived in a nicer area, and now her suspicion was confirmed. 

Emma briefly considered if she should honk to let Regina know that she was there, but she quickly decided not to. It seemed like such a tacky thing to do. Emma settled for leaning back in her seat and switching on the radio while she waited. She wiggled her toes and then cringed slightly. It had been too long since she last had worn high heels, and she could already feel it in her feet. It was a good thing they were going to sit down for most of the evening. Emma wasn’t sure she could even handle a quick walk in these shoes. Not that the weather exactly invited to do so. It was pretty cold this evening, and   
Emma had a feeling it would be even colder before the night was over. 

The blonde glanced up at the house. She could see some light come from a room upstairs and she caught herself wondering if that was Regina’s bedroom before she firmly cold herself that that was a pretty creepy thing to think about. 

Emma tapped the wheel lightly and tunelessly hummed along to the song playing in the radio. It wasn’t a particularly good song, but Emma was in an excellent mood. She couldn’t wait for tonight’s date. She was looking forward to listening to some classical music, and she was looking forward to spending the evening in the best possible company. 

After a moment or so, Emma noted that the light had been switched off in the upstairs room. Maybe it was Regina’s bedroom. Maybe the light being switched off meant that Regina would be coming out of the house at any moment. Emma stretched her neck slightly. She wouldn’t even pretend that she was looking after Regina. Her heart thumped pleasantly in her chest as she thought about Regina’s beautiful smiles. Then a light was being switched off downstairs. Emma guessed that it was the hallway. She switched the radio off. Regina would probably come out of the door any moment now. 

Emma’s hunch proved to be correct. After two more minutes, the front door to the white house opened, and Regina emerged from the house. She was wearing a white belted, trench coat that looked very posh. Emma wondered for a second about what Regina was wearing underneath before she looked at Regina’s face instead. As always, her dark hair was smooth and silky soft. Emma was itching to let her fingers glide through the dark tresses. Just once. 

Regina was smiling, and her dark eyes were sparkling. The sight almost took Emma’s breath away. God, she was beautiful! It was like she became more and more beautiful each time Emma saw her. 

Emma returned the smile and almost lifted her hand in greeting. But then she remembered that they could greet each other in the car. She didn’t want to look like an idiot, waving like that. 

She watched as Regina walked towards the car. The brunette was wearing high heels as well, but she looked ten times more elegant wearing them than Emma did. She carried herself much more gracefully. Emma chuckled quietly to herself. Of course she did. That wasn’t so surprising given how much class Regina had. 

Emma patiently waited for Regina to make it to the car, and as she waited, she looked down. More specifically at Regina’s legs. Regina’s gloriously exposed, long, tanned legs. Whatever the brunette was wearing underneath that trench coat had to be something that was relatively short. Emma couldn’t have been more grateful for it. Now Regina was close enough to reach out and open the door to the passenger’s seat, and Emma quickly looked up again. She didn’t want to be caught staring at Regina’s legs. That wasn’t a very classy thing to do. And honestly, looking at Regina’s face was satisfying enough. Emma would never tire of the way her dark eyes sparkled. She looked at Regina’s lips. They had been painted a deep shade of red. The darkest shade Emma had seen so far, and it looked absolutely incredible. 

Regina opened the door and climbed onto the passenger’s seat, and for a moment the situation felt slightly bizarre to Emma. Because it made no sense that this graceful, classy woman had just climbed inside a yellow bug of a car. 

But the situation only felt bizarre for a moment. Regina “broke the spell” by reaching within her purse and handing Emma a post-it note. 

Emma smiled as she read the note: ‘hello. It’s nice to see you again.’

“You, too,” Emma smiled. “Are you ready to go?” 

Regina nodded once and then inspected her reflection in the mirror. Emma saw her frowning a bit, and the blonde had to stop herself to not blurt out how beautiful Regina looked.

She didn’t though. Instead she discreetly slipped the note from Regina into her borrowed purse. The last time at the restaurant, Regina had thrown all the little notes out before Emma could snatch them up, but this time Emma was determined to not let that happen. Maybe it was a tad silly, but she had a little space in one of the drawers in her dresser in which she “hoarded” the notes Regina had written her. Well, the space in her drawer also housed her new library card and a very pretty notebook Ella once had given her, but Emma hadn’t written a word in yet. It amused Emma to open the drawer and look at all the post-its. She had a pretty solid collection of written post-its already, but she couldn’t wait to store tonight’s note away in the leather satchel.

Emma switched the engine on and maneuvered the car away from the house. Regina leaned back in her seat, and as she did that, Emma saw her look at the blonde’s dress. Emma very briefly took her eyes off the road and looked at Regina, and during their brief moment of eye contact, she saw Regina’s lips move and form a single word: ‘Pretty.’

“Thank you,” Emma smiled and might have blushed a little. “I’ve just bought it.”

Regina nodded a little, looked at Emma’s sequin dress once more and then flashed her a smile. It was obvious that she liked what she saw, and Emma felt positively giddy because of it. She liked that 

Regina looked at her, however brief it might have been.

The blonde reminded herself that she was driving right now, and she quickly turned her attention back to the road. This was the sort of thing that caused car crashes. And crashing was not on tonight’s schedule. Emma had every intention of making sure that they arrived safely at their destination. 

“Do you wanna listen to music or anything?” Emma asked in an attempt to distract herself. “You’re welcome to abuse the radio.”

She shot a quick look at Regina, and the brunette looked rather amused as she shook her head once. She was clearly comfortable in the silence. 

Emma didn’t mind the silence either, but to be brutally honest, she wouldn’t have minded a bit of music right now. A beat she could listen to, something that could distract her so she wouldn’t be looking at Regina instead of the road would have been great. Emma squeezed the wheel a little tighter. This was trickier than she had expected. She shot Regina a quick look again. The brunette was comfortably leaning back in her seat. Emma suddenly found herself worrying if the passenger’s seat was clean. Regina was wearing a white trench coat. Emma would hate if she ended up with a stain on it because the seat were dirty or something like that. Maybe she should have cleaned the car before picking up Regina or something like that. 

Emma almost rolled her eyes at herself. Now she was definitely obsessing. 

Finding the theater wasn’t difficult at all, Emma’s GPS was very reliable, and soon the blonde could park the yellow bug in front of the theater. And she felt very accomplished. 

Emma switched the engine off and looked at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. “Are you ready to head out?”

Regina nodded, fumbled with her purse and then found the two tickets for tonight’s concert. She opened the door to the passenger’s seat and stepped out of the car. 

Emma was quick to do the same. She quickly locked the car and then followed Regina towards the theater. 

Emma’s first thought when entering the theater was “holy shit!”. The place was definitely posh. Red carpets on the floor. Golden archways and enormous staircases. Emma was slightly blown away by what   
she was seeing, and she felt slightly dazed as she followed Regina. The brunette was walking towards a wardrobe, and before Emma could protest, she had paid for a locker where they could leave their coats. 

Emma didn’t say anything, but quickly decided that she would be buying Regina a drink during the intermission. That was the least she could do. 

Regina loosened the belt in her trench coat, and then unbuttoned it. Simultaneously, Emma unzipped her own leather jacket, but she completely lost focus when Regina slipped the trench coat off her body and revealed what she was wearing underneath it. A red dress. A red dress that ended just above her knees. A red, fitted, sleeveless dress with a scoop neckline. Emma stared unabashedly for a moment. 

Regina was wearing a cream colored silk scarf around her neck, and when she had taken her coat off, the scarf had slipped some. Once again, Emma noticed something white peeking out from underneath the scarf. Exactly like she had noticed during their train journey, but now that Emma was standing right next to Regina and therefore could get a closer look, it didn’t take her long to figure out that the white something most likely was some sort of bandage. That was what was hiding underneath Regina’s scarves. But as soon as Emma had made that deduction, Regina’s slim fingers came up and adjusted the scarf, covering the bandage once more. 

Emma quickly looked away. She didn’t want Regina to know that she had been looking. It’s none of your business, Swan. At least it isn’t yet. Later perhaps. When we’re closer. Yes. Emma hoped that Regina someday would reveal all her secrets to her. Emma blinked slightly. Why were they still standing in the wardrobe? That was odd.

But when she glanced up again, ready to ask why they were still standing in the wardrobe, she was slightly surprised to see Regina looking at her. The brunette was looking at Emma’s newly bought dress, and she was looking in that particular way Emma had been searching for during their first coffee appointment. 

Emma felt very warm. Regina was looking at her, but definitely not in a seedy way. There was nothing “elevator eyes” about it. She wasn’t looking at Emma’s body. She was admiring all of Emma, like she could somehow look right through her, and Emma had never experienced anything like it. She could feel herself flush a shade of bright pink, and she copied Regina’s gesture as she tugged her hair behind her ear and tried her best to return the look Regina was giving her. 

Emma wasn’t completely sure how long it lasted, but then Regina “broke the spell” by smiling almost lightly and then nodding towards the door. 

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “We better get going.” 

Regina nodded as well, and then lead the way as they left the wardrobe and then walked back into the impressive foyer. Emma’s legs were like jelly as she followed. She doubted that she would ever forget the way Regina had looked at her. It didn’t make an ounce of sense that Regina was looking at her that way. It should be the other way around. It OUGHT to be the other way around, because Emma couldn’t fully believe that she was actually here with the stunningly beautiful woman that was Regina. That didn’t make an ounce of sense either. 

“I’m glad you asked me to come with you tonight,” Emma blurted out as they stood in line and waited to be let into the concert hall. 

Regina’s head whipped up and she flashed Emma a little smile. 

“Thank you,” Emma said plainly. 

Regina shook her head and laughed silently at that. The implication was clear; she thought Emma was silly for thanking her. 

Not wanting to enter a battle she couldn’t win, Emma instead asked: “so, where’s Henry tonight? Is he staying over somewhere?”

Regina nodded in confirmation.

“Classical music not his groove?” Emma asked and chuckled. 

Regina bared her teeth in a grin at that and shook her head in a “definitely not”-manner. 

“Well...” Emma chuckled again. “Good thing you could find someone else to ask then.”

Regina nodded, and for a second it looked like she was about to put a hand on Emma’s arm or even take her hand. The blonde definitely wouldn’t have minded, but Regina clearly changed her mind and   
turned slightly so she could watch the queue. 

Admittedly, Emma felt a little disappointed at the brunette’s change of heart, but she was quick to remind herself that there would be plenty of other opportunities to hold Regina’s hand. 

The queue moved quickly, and soon Emma and Regina were next in line to be let inside the concert room. Emma was certain it was gonna be awesome. 

And it was. It was actually fantastic. Awesome didn’t really cover it. 

Emma hadn’t exactly walked in blindly to this. She knew that there most likely would be some violins and flutes and other classical instruments, but she hadn’t been prepared for how the violin was almost singing. How the flutes were sounding like a lullaby from an enchanted forest. And she hadn’t been prepared for how much she enjoyed it. She had always claimed that classical music wasn’t exactly up her street, but now she knew why. She had never been given the chance to fully enjoy it. The only classical concert she had been attending was the one she had been to when she was eight and had sat tugged in between Mary Margaret and David. She had sat completely stiff and had been afraid to move a muscle after she accidentally had dropped that glass of water. She had been overly tense and therefore unable to enjoy the concert. 

That was definitely not the case tonight. Tonight Emma was sitting relaxed in her seat. She completely soaked up the music, and every time the tunes from the violin soared up and exploded in a raging crescendo, the blonde’s palm went sweaty, and her breathing quickened. Emma didn’t really have a rational explanation for that. At least none other than how much she enjoyed the music. There were moments where she actually had to close her eyes, and as she did, she imagined a swan unfolding her wings and leaping towards the sky. She couldn’t quite figure out why that was what the tunes from the violin made her think about, but she didn’t bother to analyze her thoughts either. Now was definitely not the time for analyzing and thinking about things. 

Emma felt some shifting next to her, and she opened her eyes. Regina had leaned back in her seat. Her eyes were closed as well, and her lips ever so slightly parted. Emma’s palms went sweaty again. She couldn’t find words to describe how beautiful Regina looked right now. No words would cover. 

Emma felt so tempted to reach out and take Regina’s hand. To hold the brunette’s hand between her owns, but at the same time she didn’t want to bring Regina out of peaceful state she was in right now. 

That would almost be a criminal act. And so Emma reminded herself that there would be other opportunities to hold Regina’s hand. Plenty of other opportunities. 

The tunes from the violins rose in strength, and it felt as though music was coming from all over the room. Emma could feel how goosebumps erupted on her skin, and she rubbed her arms slightly. 

Maybe she should have gone to a few more classical concerts in her life. She had clearly been missing out. The blonde turned her head and looked at Regina. She was so grateful the brunette had asked her to come tonight and share this special experience with her. 

Regina opened her eyes for a moment, and Emma smiled at her.

Emma hadn’t exactly been fearing that she would be bored at the concert. She was with Regina. Obviously, she wouldn’t and couldn’t be bored in Regina’s company. But she had been slightly worried that the concert would be very long. 

That, however, was not the case. At all. It felt as though they had just started when there was intermission. Emma fulfilled the promise she had made to herself and bought Regina something to drink. A very small glass of white wine for her, and a glass of water for Emma herself. She raised her glass slightly, clinked it with Regina’s. 

“Cheers,” Emma smiled. 

Regina returned the smile tenfold and lifted her own glass slightly. Then she took a small sip of the wine. 

“Good?” Emma asked, nodding towards the glass in Regina’s hand. 

Regina nodded eagerly, and then she was reaching within her purse. Emma smiled when she saw the familiar stack of yellow post-its and the pencil Regina frowned a bit in sheer concentration as she scribbled, and then gave Emma the note. The blonde quickly read it: ‘yes, it’s very good. Thank you for buying me wine. You didn’t have to do that.’

“And you didn’t have to invite me to this concert,” Emma teased. “But I’m glad you did, though. It’s amazing.”

Regina nodded and then ripped a new post-it off the stack. She scribbled for a moment and then gave the new post-it to Emma. The blonde read that just as quickly: ‘Yes, it really is. I’m glad you’re having a good time. Do you think you’ll be going to more classical concerts in the future, then?’

“Oh yes, absolutely!” Emma said firmly and nodded. “If I can find people who plays the violin half as good as those guys on stage does, that is.”

Regina was openly amused at that, and she grinned as she took another sip of her wine. 

Emma took a sip of her water. She felt so completely relaxed. So contend that she knew that if she should accidentally spill the water, it wouldn’t be a disaster at all. Then she noticed that Regina was looking at her again. This time, the brunette was clearly looking at her hair, and instead of smiling and letting Regina know that she knew, Emma pretended she hadn’t noticed and sipped her water again. 

She really, really liked when Regina was looking at her, and she didn’t want to break the spell, so to speak. 

But what did break the spell, however, was the faint sound from a bell somewhere, indicating that the last part of the concert was just about to start. Emma almost cursed out loud and definitely grinded her teeth in pure frustration when Regina turned her attention back to the stage in front of them.

The last part of the concert was equally as fantastic as the first one had been. Violins, flutes and pianos played in perfect harmonies, and Emma almost felt breathless as she sat there in her seat and listened as the music unfurled around her and soared towards the ceiling. Sometimes the music was as delicate as a soap bubble. That made goosebumps appear on Emma’s skin. And sometimes the music was intense and almost explosive. That made all the little hairs on Emma’s arms stand up. It felt as though the music was inside her. Every tune, every melody was better than the last one, and it was impossible for Emma to decide what she liked the best. 

That was, until a woman walked on stage. A woman wearing a long white dress. Her hair had been carefully arranged in an intrigant updo. Everyone applauded, and the woman smiled graciously at her audience. 

Then everything went quiet for a moment. Emma could hear her own heartbeat. The conductor gestured to the orchestra, and the orchestra began to play anew. After the preliminary tunes, the woman on stage joined in and began singing: 

“Try to remember the kind of September

When life was slow and oh

so mellow...”

Emma didn’t recognize the song. She had never heard it before, and she was willing to laugh at her version of herself who wasn’t one for opera. The woman on stage had a rich, warm voice that somehow still managed to sound delicate and fragile. 

“Try to remember the kind of September

When grass was green, and grain was yellow.

Try to remember the kind of September

When you were a tender and callow fellow...”

Emma could feel how the goosebumps erupted on her skin once more, and she felt like she was in some sort of trance as she looked at the woman singing on stage.

“Try to remember and if you remember  
then follow  
follow....”

The blonde almost had to force herself from looking away from the stage. It was damn near impossible to look away from the singing woman, but Emma wanted to look at Regina. She wanted to see the brunette’s reaction. She finally turned her head and looked at Regina. 

She had expected to see Regina sitting with her eyes closed and listening intensely, so what she actually saw when she looked at Regina, took her by surprise. 

Regina was looking at the singing woman on stage. She was blinking rapidly, and Emma easily spotted the tears streaming down Regina’s cheeks. The brunette could clearly sense that Emma was looking at her, because she quickly wiped her cheeks and then shot Emma a sideway glance, smiling a little and shaking her head as though she was silently apologizing for being silly.

Emma didn’t think it was silly. She thought it was beautiful. In fact she doubted that she ever had seen something more beautiful than Regina being so deeply moved by the music. 

“Deep in December it's nice to remember

Although you know the snow will follow.

Deep in December it's nice to remember

Without a hurt the heart will hollow....”

Regina sniffled quietly and wiped her cheeks again, and Emma almost felt overwhelmed by tenderness. God, Regina was such a beautiful, wonderful soul. She had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Deep in December

it's nice to remember

The fire of September that made you mellow.

Deep in December our hearts should remember and follow  
follow.”

As the song ended and everyone started to applaud once more, Emma saw Regina wipe her cheeks and then shake her head once more. When she looked up, Emma flashed her a big smile. She was silently trying to tell Regina that she had nothing to be embarrassed about, and she hoped that Regina would understand. 

Emma never wanted this concert to come to an end, but sadly it did eventually. After a long applaud, it was time to leave, and Emma and Regina left the grand concert hall. They were standing in line for quite a while, but eventually, the line dissolved, and they made it back outside. They walked towards the yellow bug, and Emma couldn’t help but smile. This had been another successful date. 

Regina looked very contend too, even though she kept wiping underneath her eyes. Emma grinned a little at that. Regina was clearly wearing waterproof mascara tonight and was just being paranoid. 

They climbed into the yellow bug, and Emma switched the engine on. Soon she maneuvered the car out of the parking lot, and she saw how Regina leaned back in her seat. She didn’t seem to mind that this was a yellow bug and not a Mercedes. 

“That was an amazing concert,” Emma said as they made it back on the main road. 

Regina nodded and smiled a little. 

“That opera singer really...” Emma ran out of fancy words and settled for using a more “modern” one: “wow”. 

Regina’s eyes sparkled at that, and she nodded again. 

Yes, the concert had been wonderful, and if Emma had to come up with something she had been dissatisfied with, it would have to be the fact that there hadn’t been a lot of opportunity to communicate   
with Regina. The concert had been an amazing experience, but Emma so cherished all the written post-its. There had been a bit too few of them tonight. But that was rectifiable as well. Emma had every intention about asking Regina out again. She would take her to another restaurant. And she would bring plenty of post-its with her. 

Emma briefly glanced at Regina. The brunette had leaned back in her seat and had closed her eyes. It could have looked like she had fallen asleep if it hadn’t been for the little smile on her lips. Emma guessed that she was sitting and soaking up the concert.

“Feels pretty strange just to be going home after this, huh?” Emma asked. 

Regina opened her eyes and laughed soundlessly as she nodded in agreement. 

“But its like it sort of just took all your energy, isn’t it?” Emma continued. She felt incredibly tired, but in a very good way. 

Regina nodded again and then adjusted her collar on her trench coat a bit. 

Emma stole another glance before turning her attention back to the road. Regina looked absolutely wonderful tonight. She was so, so beautiful. Emma had never felt so weak before in her life. Everything about Regina made her heart beat faster in her chest, and Emma noted that her palms had gone sweaty again. They were slipping slightly on the wheel. One could debate what had been the most beautiful thing tonight. The concert. Or Regina. Emma knew what she would choose.

Much too soon she could park the little yellow bug in front of Regina’s sisters house, and Emma silently complained about this. She didn’t want to say goodbye to Regina just yet. But she didn’t have much of a choice, really. So she would have to settle for being a “gentlewoman” and walking Regina to the front door. 

Regina looked slightly surprised when Emma exited the car as well and then walked up the pathway with her. Maybe she had expected Emma to remain sitting in the car.

“Well...” Emma said as they made it to the front door. 

Regina smiled. 

“I had a really great time tonight,” Emma said, and oh god, how she meant it!

Regina found her phone in her purse and quickly began typing on it. Then she turned the screen towards Emma: ‘so did I. Thank you for coming with me.’

“Thank YOU for inviting me,” Emma said gently. 

Regina offered a light shrug and then frowned slightly as she typed on her phone once more. After a moment she turned the screen towards Emma again: ‘but I’m not completely happy with the fact that I managed to make a bit of a fool of myself at the concert.’

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, now frowning too.

Regina brushed her fingers over her cheek as though she was wiping tears away. Then she shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Seriously?” Emma said disbelievingly. “You’re embarrassed about that?”

Regina nodded.

“Don’t be,” Emma said quickly. “Seriously, don’t. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina. Tears are nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Regina didn’t look like she completely agreed, but then she seemed to shake it off. She smiled at Emma and then turned slightly to put a hand on the doorknob. 

“Wait,” Emma said. She wasn’t completely sure why. Maybe it was her unwillingness to say goodbye to Regina, or making the impulse came because she kept thinking about how touchingly beautiful it had been to witness Regina cry over the music. 

Or maybe she asked the brunette to wait simply because the moment was just right. 

And Regina waited. She raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, and then she looked expectantly at Emma. 

Emma saw an opportunity and grasped it. Simple as that. She leaned forward and then kissed Regina very, very gently. They were standing closely together, but Emma didn’t even put her hands on   
Regina’s shoulders. Tonight this was enough. Tonight the soft brush of their lips connecting was all Emma needed. Regina’s lips were soft and warm and wonderful against her own, and her perfume completely filled Emma’s nostrils and made her feel ever so slightly drunk. She could feel how Regina shifted slightly, could feel the rapid beating of her heart. 

The kiss didn’t last long as was as fine and delicate as a soap bubble. Everything about it was absolutely perfect, and Emma could feel a smile blossom on her lips as she pulled back and looked at Regina. 

But what she saw wasn’t what she had expected or hoped to see. She had hoped to see Regina return the smile, but instead she was confronted with dark eyes that flickered as though the brunette was anxious, and hands that came up to tug dark strands of hair behind her ear. 

Emma was confused. If she didn’t know any better, she would say that Regina was AFRAID, but surely, that couldn’t be the case. Emma refused to believe that. No. Regina had returned the kiss, she was sure of that, and yet it felt like something was off. There was that little shift. The teeny tiny barely-there change in Regina’s mood.

“What?” Emma asked quietly. Had she done something wrong? Has she somehow misread things completely? 

Her question seemed to bring Regina back from whatever journey she had been on. The light and life returned to the brunette’s dark eyes, and she shook her head and smiled at Emma. Then she lifted her hand and gave Emma the slightest, soft little pat on the cheek before she thrusted one hand inside her purse and found the key to her house. 

“Goodnight,” Emma said. She wasn’t completely sure what else to say. 

Just as she had said it, Regina succeeded in unlocking the door. She opened the door but turned around before going inside. She flashed Emma a smile. A slightly different smile. A smile that was... Emma couldn’t quite explain it. And before she could get the chance to think more about it, she saw Regina’s lips move, and the brunette wordlessly formed the word ‘goodnight’. Then she went inside the house and closed the door softly behind her. 

There wasn’t much more Emma could do here, really, and her high heels echoed slightly against the pavement as she walked back towards her car. She was slightly confused, but the confusion was so easily overshadowed by the happiness she was feeling. She had kissed Regina. She had finally kissed Regina. It felt as though she was completely light and could fly. Their third date couldn’t come soon enough for Emma. Everything about tonight had been absolutely perfect, and Emma couldn’t wait to tell Ella all about it when she got back home. 

The blonde whistled, actually whistled as she climbed back inside the car and switched the engine on. She maneuvered the car away from the house and flicked around between the stations until she found a radio station she wanted to listen to. One that played classical music. 

Emma still felt completely light when she parked the car in front of Eugenia’s Inn. And she didn’t feel so sleepy anymore. She felt full of energy. As though kissing Regina had given her some sort of boost. 

Maybe she wouldn’t be going to bed right away. Maybe she would sit up and write for a while. 

The restaurant was quiet when Emma stepped inside. Ruby was probably out with Dorothy, and Eugenia was most likely out on another round of neighborhood watch. With her crossbow. Emma chuckled as she went up the wooden staircase and then padded down the hallway towards her own room. She inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open. 

The first thing she did when she had closed (and locked) the door behind her, was slipping her shoes off. The blonde moaned a little in sheer relief. God, that felt good. Her feet had been sort of dying after having been trapped in Elsa’s shoes for an entire night. 

Next Emma unzipped her silvery sequin gown and wiggled out of it. Instead of carefully folding the dress, she simply left it hanging over the back of a chair. Maybe she had gotten a boost of energy, but right now she couldn’t be bothered to put the dress away. She unhooked her bra and left that on the chair as well. Then she opened one of the drawers in her dresser and found the long t-shirt she slept in. Relief flooded her system as she slipped the t-shirt over her head. That felt amazing too. She ran her fingers through her hair and then wandered into the bathroom to brush her teeth and find a rubber band so she could tie her hair back in a ponytail. She yawned a little as she brushed her teeth. The taste of her toothpaste made her realize that she hadn’t been thinking about the smell of her breath when she kissed Regina tonight. Emma cringed a little. It was a good thing she hadn’t eaten garlic or anything. Next time she would bring some peppermint pastels or something like that. Emma snorted quietly as she resumed brushing her teeth.

Once that was done, there was only one thing she wanted to do. To switch on her laptop, climb under the covers and then write for a little while before turning in. But there was one thing she needed to do before that could happen. The blonde grinned as she reached within her purse and found the few post-it notes Regina had managed to write to her during the night. More to add to a growing collection. 

Maybe it was silly, but Emma didn’t care. She had officially become a collector of Regina’s messages. And honestly, she didn’t see anything wrong with that. There were worse things to be a collector off. 

She crouched down in front of the dresser as she cracked the third drawer open. The one where she kept all the messages from Regina. Emma laughed a little to herself and her thoughts wandered to Regina as she stuffed the post-it notes into the drawer. ‘More notes to add to the collection,’ she thought to herself.

But then something made her pause. Something made her frown and open the drawer completely. At first, she wasn’t completely sure what it was that had made her pause and open the drawer once more, but then she realized that it was that same, paranoid feeling she’d had throughout the week. The feeling that something had been removed from her room. Emma hadn’t been able to pinpoint exactly what it was. Until now. 

Her library card was missing. That was the first thing Emma noticed, and her instinctive, first thought was to curse her intruder far, far away. God damn it, she had just gotten that library card, for fucks sake! 

But then it dawned upon her that something else was missing from the drawer as well. 

All the post-it notes from Regina were gone.

To Be Continued............


	18. Part Eighteen

Emma’s jaw clenched. Was this another of Mary Margaret’s attempts of control, stealing the messages from Regina? Had she found the messages and become enraged that Emma seemingly had gotten closer to someone?

Yeah, that could very well be it. Emma could still vividly remember what had happened when she had started dating Lily. Mary Margaret had been calling the blonde nonstop, spewing out lies about Lily and how “homosexuality was a sin”. 

She could very well still be working from the same pattern. Emma’s hands balled into fists. Nicking her library card was one thing but stealing the messages from Regina was another thing. Those messages were important to Emma. 

The question was, what was she supposed to do now? Did she call Graham? No, that seemed ridiculous. She couldn’t call him to report that she had her library card and a stack of post-it messages stolen. 

That was ridiculous. 

Emma rose from her kneeling position on the floor. The floorboards creaked a bit as she walked over to the window and lifted the blinds to look out. The only one she could see was Leroy, walking up and down the street. With his axe. That almost amused Emma for a second, but then more pressing matters overtook her thoughts. Emma was beginning to wonder what the hell Mary Margaret’s endgame was. What was she trying to accomplish? Emma couldn’t for the life of her figure that out. The break in, stealing her library card and the messages from Regina, what was the point with all that? To taunt Emma? To let her know that she never would escape Mary Margaret’s clutches no matter where she went? 

Emma frowned. She supposed that could be it. But if that was the case, Mary Margaret had completely escalated. This made her completely unpredictable, and Emma realized that from now she wouldn’t be able to tell what Mary Margaret’s next move, and the blonde felt seriously creeped out by it. Maybe that was Mary Margaret’s endgame. To make her afraid. To taunt. “Look what I can do, I broke into your room, and there’s not a single thing you can do about it”

Emma released the blinds, and they fluttered back against the window with a slight “critch-critch”-sound. If that really was the case, Emma determined to not let her adoptive mother win. She refused to be afraid of Mary Margaret. 

Emma walked back to her bed and sat down. She felt very, very tempted to A: call Mary Margaret and order her to leave her the hell alone, or B: call David and screech at him and ask him if he knew what his dear sweet wife was up to. If he didn’t, Emma was MORE than willing to fill him in. 

Emma pursed her lips as she considered this new development. And then she marveled a little bit at herself. Throughout the week, she’d had the hunch that something had been removed from her room, and now it turned out that she was right. Damn, her hunches were pretty good. 

The blonde sighed a little. First, she came home from her dinner date with Regina to find the door to her room open, and now this. Mary Margaret was definitely aiming for destroying Emma’s happiness. 

The blonde sighed again as she flopped back on the bed. Seriously, she’d just had the most amazing night ever. The concert had been wonderful, and that kiss... 

Emma frowned ever so slightly. Yes, the kiss had been amazing, and yet... she tugged a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she considered it. In the heat of the moment, Emma had been a bit too distracted to fully notice it, but now when her head was a bit clearer, she found herself thinking about that look in Regina’s eyes. Regina had returned the kiss, Emma was sure about that, but afterwards... that look in her eyes. That slightly panicked look that had been barely there, and yet still very much present. The way Emma’s question seemingly had made her snap out of it and “come back” so to speak. 

Emma pursed her lips slightly. If she had misread the signs, Regina would have returned the kiss, would she? They had ended the night on good terms, hadn’t they? 

Yes, they had. Emma was certain of that. 

But still, it couldn’t hurt to check in, could it? Emma reached out and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Then she quickly typed and sent: ‘hey, I just wanted to say thank you again. I had a really good time tonight.’

She waited for a few minutes. Regina was always quick to text back, but tonight Emma’s phone remained silent. The blonde didn’t take that as a bad sign, though. She simply took as a sign that Regina probably was tired after the concert and had gone to bed. 

Perhaps Emma should do the same. Discovering that her library card and the notes from Regina had been stolen, had put a damper on her urge to write, and it was actually getting a bit late. Going to bed would probably be the wisest thing to do. And plus, tomorrow was Sunday. Emma would have all the time in the world to write tomorrow. Yes. Going to bed now was a sensible thing to do. But before she could do that, there was just a few things she needed to do. The blonde rose from the bed and went over to the door. She pressed the doorknob down and then tugged. The door didn’t budge and inch. 

Good. Then she went over to the window and lifted the blinds once more to peek outside. She couldn’t see anyone. No mysterious cars driving around, and no hidden figures peering up at her room. 

Good. That made Emma feel a bit calmer. She loosened her grip on the blinds and then went back to bed. 

Sunday was a calm day. 

Emma was up an hour earlier than what was required. But it was self-chosen. She wanted to be up early so she could spend the morning on writing. And that was exactly what she did. She was on a roll this particular morning, and she had blasted out 3,000 words before ten o’clock. Emma felt very accomplished when she went downstairs to the restaurant to get a bite to eat. Obviously, she ran into Ruby who wanted to know “all about” the date last night. Emma truthfully told her that the concert had been amazing, but she didn’t give away any details. 

After having had breakfast, Emma returned to her room. More writing was on the schedule, but first she checked her phone. There was a message from Ella. And nothing else. No messages from Regina. 

Emma pursed her lips slightly. Was that strange? Emma couldn’t determine whether it was strange. On the one hand, she had gotten the impression that Regina was an early riser, but on the other hand, it was Sunday today. Regina could be sleeping in. But then again it was nearly ten thirty now. Emma was all for sleeping in, but for some reason she couldn’t imagine Regina to be one for sleeping that long. 

The blonde scratched her chin as she contemplated whether or not she should be alarmed by this. She decided to keep it cool for now. Maybe Regina and Henry were out or something like that. That could be the reason. Mother and son were spending the Sunday together. Yes, that was probably it. 

Emma returned to her laptop, eager to “slay” a few more words. But ever so often, her eyes would wander towards the phone. The silent phone. Emma scoffed, shook her head. It was ridiculous to be worried. Why should she be? She and Regina had had the most amazing time out last night, and today Regina was spending the Sunday with her kid. It made perfect sense. Emma was just being paranoid. 

And given the weird things that had been going on lately, maybe that wasn’t so strange. She should cut herself some more slack. 

Emma continued her writing, and since there was no one in the other rooms that could be bothered by it, she switched on some music. Some classical music. Normally, she wasn’t one for listening to music while she wrote, but she found the classical tunes to be rather inspiring. And plus, they reminded her of last night, which was definitely an added bonus. God, Regina had looked so beautiful as she had sat there and cried over the music. It had been such a beautiful thing to witness. Possible even more beautiful than the music they had listened to. Emma shook her head as she reminded herself that she was actually writing right now, and while it was nice to think about Regina, she shouldn’t let herself be so distracted. She actually had a book to finish. 

The blonde soldiered on and kept writing steadily. Her plan was to continue until lunch time and then go for a walk to get some fresh air and gain new inspiration. 

Yes, Sunday was a calm, slow day. 

Emma carefully followed the plan she had made for herself. She kept writing until it was lunch time. Then she went downstairs and bought her usual grilled cheese sandwich. And once she’d had lunch, she headed out on her daily walk. First, she walked to the harbor, and then she swung by that house she had been looking at for some time now. The house she hoped would be hers someday. It was still very much for sale, and Emma lingered for quite a while and wished that it would be possible for her to take a look inside the house. Just to see. Just to know whether the house was as great on the inside as it was on the outside. 

She managed to walk around in Steveston for about an hour, and she was lucky enough to run into Isabelle Gold. She stopped and chatted to the brunette for a while, and then asked if she could have a new library card. Obviously, Isabelle asked what had happened to the first one, but Emma didn’t tell her the truth. Instead she settled for telling the librarian that she accidentally had lost her old library card. The disappointment was obvious on Isabelle’s face for a second, but then the brunette chuckled, shook her head and then playfully scolded Emma. And then said that yes, of course she could have a new library card. Emma profusely thanked her for that. 

After having talked to Isabelle, Emma quickly doubled back to Eugenia’s Inn and fetched the stilettos she had borrowed from Elsa. It was better to return them now when she could remember it. Otherwise she would just end up forgetting it again and again. 

Elsa was very much home when Emma arrived with the shoes, and she quickly ushered Emma inside for a cup of coffee. One that Emma couldn’t refuse. She ended up meeting Elsa’s sister, Anna, and her husband Kristoff. Both of them were very sweet people, and Emma had a grand old time drinking coffee with the two frost sisters and Kristoff. 

Once Anna and Kristoff had headed out on their own walk in Steveston, Elsa immediately began asking about the date. Emma gave a few more details this time, and she also told Elsa about the kiss. But she didn’t tell Elsa about the odd look she had detected in Regina’s eyes afterwards, though. 

Elsa was very happy for her and claimed that she could sense that Emma was “completely head over heels in love”. Emma laughed and didn’t ever bother denying it. Because Elsa was absolutely correct. 

Emma was indeed very much completely head over heels for Regina. 

Elsa asked about whether there was going to be a third date, and Emma answered that she was very optimistic that there would be. Elsa then laughed, patted her hand and told her how happy she was for her. 

Emma was happy too. Despite what other weird things happening in her life, she was happy. 

After having spent entirely too long at Elsa’s place, Emma returned to her room at Eugenia’s Inn. Now she really HAD to write. Her fingers were positively itching to write. But first she checked her phone and frowned a little at what she discovered. Which was absolutely nothing. There were still no messages from Regina. Oh well. Emma tried not to take that too hard as she grabbed the laptop, shuffled into bed and then placed the computer in her lap. She was certain that Regina would text her at some point during the day. 

But that didn’t happen. 

Emma kept writing steadily that Sunday, and throughout the day, she made a point of regularly checking her phone. And still there was nothing. No messages from Regina. Not even a peep. 

As afternoon became early evening, Emma was starting to feel ever so slightly alarmed by it. What was going on? Why hadn’t Regina texted back? She always texted back? Was it possible that the brunette hadn’t even received her message? Could there be something wrong with Regina’s phone? Or could there be something wrong with Regina? Or with Henry? It could be Henry. Maybe he had gotten sick during the night or something. Maybe that was the reason why Regina hadn’t texted her back. She was busy taking care of her sick son. That was okay. That was more than a valid excuse to not text her back. Emma really wanted to settle for believing that that was what was going on, but still, it kept niggling in the back of her head throughout the evening as she kept writing and writing and writing. Regina kept popping up ever so often. 

Emma went downstairs to have dinner. She checked her phone when she came back to her room, and still nothing. No messages. She settled down in front of her laptop and resumed her writing. Checked her phone again after about twenty minutes. No messages from Regina. 

That pattern continued throughout the evening, and Emma was almost relieved when it became time to go to bed. When she was asleep, she couldn’t think about Regina and obsess about why she hadn’t texted her all day. Emma knew that there was all sorts of sensible reasons as to why Regina hadn’t texted her today, but all the alarm clocks in the blonde’s head were ringing steadily. 

After having written down a few more words and started the next chapter in her fairytale collection, Emma gave up and went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. When she came back, she hoped that some sort of miracle had occurred, but when she checked her phone, it was exactly the same. No new text messages. 

Emma went to bed with her mind swimming with concerned thoughts. 

*****************

Next day was a Monday, and for that Emma was grateful. She was glad she was going to work. Maybe that would distract her. Maybe she would stop thinking and imagining worst case scenarios. 

She was quick to shower and get dressed. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and then she grabbed her laptop and stuffed it into the waiting bag along with her phone. Her silent phone. Her phone that hadn’t shown any new messages from Regina for far too long now. 

Emma slipped her leather jacket on and then slung the bag over her shoulder as she left the room. She carefully locked the door and then padded down the hallway towards the staircase. 

Downstairs she found Ruby and Eugenia. Ruby were standing behind the counter, and Eugenia was engaged in a chat with a little, grey-haired man only known as “Doc”. Emma had actually no idea what his real name was. 

“’Morning, Ems,” Ruby smiled. 

“Good morning,” Emma said and returned the smile even though she felt a bit disheartened. 

Ruby frowned. “What’s with the look, Ems? Not eager to go to work?”

“Oh no, ‘course I am,” Emma said quickly and then lied: “I’m just a bit sleepy, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Ruby chuckled. “Been dreaming about your lady all night, have you?”

“You’re hilarious,” Emma deadpanned. 

The playfulness disappeared from Ruby’s face, and the waitress sounded more sincere when she said: “seriously, you’d say if something was wrong, right?”

“Of course,” Emma said, flashing her a reassuring smile. 

Ruby was quick to return Emma’s smile, and then she wished the blonde a good day at work. 

Emma thanked her and then left the restaurant. She couldn’t quite explain why she hadn’t told Ruby about the missing library card and the missing notes from Regina. Maybe because it was such a random thing for Mary Margaret to take, or maybe because Emma didn’t want to cause further concern for anyone. Eugenia had already arranged a neighborhood watch because of the break in. And besides, nothing had happened since the break in. Everything had been so calm. Emma simply couldn’t bear to tell that something had in fact been taken from her room. It wasn’t her laptop, or her money. It was a library card and a stack of post-it notes. It wasn’t a theft worth mentioning to anyone. 

Emma climbed into her yellow bug and as she checked her appearance in the mirror, she felt incredibly tempted to check her cellphone, but she decided not to. 

Why torture herself? 

Today was a busy day at Dragon Publishing. The place was bustling with activity. Everyone were either passing each other in the hallway while fetching coffee or hauled up in their offices. Emma knew for a fact that she wouldn’t see August today. He was plenty busy in his own office. She didn’t see Malena either, but she ran into Merida, and the young redhead told Emma that Malena and Ursula were having a meeting. They were in the middle of planning the cover for Victoria De Villiers newest book. Emma was still very much excited about that, and she couldn’t wait to see the finished result. 

Emma too had quite a busy day ahead of her. She had a manuscript she needed to finish proofreading, and once she was done with that, she had promised Tindra Bell to help out with editing another manuscript. 

The blonde quickly went into her own-not-quite-office. She hoped that Malena would eventually clear the room a bit so it would be less cluttered. And maybe buy a newer desk so it would look a bit more like a proper office. 

Emma found her laptop in her bag and switched it on. After a few moments she tapped in her password and then waited some more. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. Today was nippy, and her office seemed chillier than usually. Emma settled down in front of her laptop. She should have worn a sweater over her top. Oh well. She would just keep her leather jacket on and hope that would be enough to shield her from the cold. 

She found the manuscript on her laptop and then rubbed her eyes slightly. It wasn’t that she was tired as such, but her contact lenses had bothered her so much this morning, she had ended up taking them out again. Emma reached within her bag and found her glasses. Normally she didn’t wear those, but today was a bit of an emergency. While she still had her hand in her bag, she grabbed her phone. 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to be on her phone while she was at work, but there was no one around to see it. She could cheat a little. The blonde sneaked the phone out of her bag and then tapped once to make the screen light up. 

No text messages. Emma instantly felt disappointed. And concerned. She wanted to reach out to Regina and ask what was going on, but at the same time it like a slightly obsessive thing to do. Intrusive, in a way. She decided that she would wait until tonight, and if she still hadn’t heard anything from Regina, she would text her again and ask if everything was okay. Emma still hoped there was a completely reasonable explanation for Regina’s absence. 

The blonde frowned a bit as she turned her attention to the manuscript on her laptop. She chewed a bit on her bottom lip as well, but she refused to spend her workday worrying about Regina. She could damn well do that when she got home. And knowing herself, she probably would end up doing just that. 

It actually ended up being a pretty productive morning for Emma. 

She finished reading the manuscript, and for once she had found something she wasn’t overly thrilled about. Yes, the manuscript was good, but the plot needed some tightening, some brushing up. It was too overly detailed. It needed more editing; it could easily be a hundredth pages shorter. In fact Emma believed that that would make the story much, much better. There were too many unnecessary side plots and side characters that seemed to be more fillers than important for the manuscript and the story the writer was trying to tell. That was Emma’s opinion, and she was sure that Malena was gonna feel the same way about the manuscript. It needed more work. And maybe it wasn’t Dragon Publishing’s style. Emma had an inkling that it wasn’t. 

Emma rose from her seat. Now she was supposed to go out and find Tindra Bell so they could work on editing that manuscript together, but before she could head out on her “quest”, she became distracted at how chilly it was in here. Emma rubbed her leather clad arms again. The jacket didn’t give her much shelter from the cold. Maybe she should go ask Malena if she could find a warmer place to sit. 

Emma quickly scanned the office, and then she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Or maybe she should try and close the window that was cracked open. Maybe that would do wonders for the temperature in here. Emma chuckled dryly. Nice one, Swan. Talk about being distracted and not paying attention to anything. Obviously, it was good that she had been focusing so thoroughly on her work, but maybe it wouldn’t harm to pay attention to open windows. Emma really wasn’t interested in catching a cold or maybe even a pneumonia.

Emma changed direction; turned away from the door and walked back towards her desk. She elegantly slipped in between the desk and the wall and then stood on her tippy toes to close the window. She groaned a little under her breath as the window hook latch slipped slightly between her fingers. Why had anyone even opened the window? It was bloody cold. Emma guessed it was Malena. She was always warm no matter how cold it were. Constantly complaining that the building was like “a bloody oven!” And her complaints about being too warm could easily be compared to a dragons’ dissatisfied snarl. 

Emma’s strained groan was replaced by a slight chuckle as she wrestled with the window. Stupid old window. Stupid old window that had absolutely no business being open. Not even if Malena felt warm. This was not Malena’s office. It was Emma’s. And if she wanted to close her window, she would damn well do it! 

But maybe she would crack the window open before leaving the office. She didn’t want to make “the dragon” angry. The blonde chuckled slightly once more.

Finally, Emma managed to get a good hold of the hook latch, and she almost grinned triumphantly as she was pulled at the hook latch to shut the window. And as she stood on her tippy toes to close the window, she briefly looked out at the parking lot.

It was in that moment she spotted it. At first, she only saw it out of the corner of her eye, but once she picked up on what it actually was, Emma more or less hoisted herself up in the windowsill and then poked her head as far out of the window as she possibly could without accidentally falling out of the window. 

There it was again. The grey station car. The same one that had been following her. Emma was certain of that, and she could feel how her heart started to hammer in her chest. Her palms slipped slightly on the windowsill. That car. That fucking same car! Emma could barely believe her eyes, even refused to believe her eyes for a moment. This couldn’t be fucking happening again. 

But she couldn’t very well ignore the cold facts staring her in the face. And the fact was that the grey station car was back. Again.

And what’s more, there was also a man walking around in the parking lot. Emma was sure it was a man because the person seemed to be quite tall. But unfortunately enough, it was impossible to get a good, thorough look at the guy because he was wearing a hoodie. Emma almost laughed at the cliché. A hoodie. A fucking HOODIE! God, what was this? A bad thriller movie or something? It was certainly beginning to feel like one. This was ridiculous. 

What she COULD see however, was that this stranger appeared to be walking around her car as though he was some mechanic working on the yellow bug and currently trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with the car.

One hell of a creepy mechanic, that was.

Emma had seen enough. She had most definitely seen enough. And she reached instinctively. The blonde quietly pulled her head back into the office. She was certain that he hadn’t seen her, but to make sure he didn’t hear her either, she left the window wide open as she left her office.

She speed walked down the hall and ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevators. Emma doubted that she had ever ran that fast before in her life. Her lungs were burning slightly, but she didn’t care about that. Right now, the only thing she cared about was reaching Malena’s office and inform her of what was going on. God, she hoped she would be fast enough! If she was, there was a slight chance they could actually catch the guy. Emma very much wanted to ask him what the hell he was playing at. 

And soon she did reach the door to Malena’s office. She didn’t even bother to knock or announce herself in any other way. She simply pressed the doorknob down and bursted inside the office. 

Had the situation been any different, Emma would have been both shocked and slightly amused at what she was seeing. Ursula Clearwater was perched on Malena’s desk, while Malena was standing in front of her. Ursula’s long, tanned legs were wrapped around Malena’s slim waist, and the dark haired woman’s skirt had ridden up. Malena’s hands had one hand behind Ursula's neck, and one hand on her upper thigh as they were making out heatedly.

Ursula was the first one to notice Emma, and the Afro-American woman yelped in pure surprise as she broke the kiss. 

That caused Malena to turn around, and her crystal blue eyes gleamed dangerously as she looked at Emma and then opened her mouth. 

“There’s a strange man on the parking lot, he’s walking around my car!” Emma said before Malena could get the chance to say anything. 

“I beg your pardon?” Malena said, she sounded ever so slightly out of breath. 

“A man. In the parking lot,” Emma said quickly. “He’s driving a grey station car, and I’ve seen the car here before, and I’ve seen it on my way home from work as well. I think I’m being followed.” 

“I’ll send for security,” Malena said with ice cold professionalism. “Stay here.” she walked out of the office and Emma and Ursula were left on their own. 

Ursula elegantly hopped off the counter and adjusted her skirt slightly. There was a smear of lipstick on her chin, Emma noted. 

“You’re being followed?” Ursula asked, impressively unbothered by the fact that Emma had just walked in on her and Malena. 

“Yeah,” Emma said with a nod. 

“How long has that been going on?” Ursula asked and lifted an eyebrow.

“I’m not really sure,” Emma said. “Possibly for a few weeks.” Or possibly since she was kicked out at seventeen. 

“Shit,” Ursula said plainly. “Let’s hope security will get the guy.”

“Yeah.” Emma was really hoping the same thing. She was positively DYING to ask the guy a number of different questions. Specifically what the hell his problem was. Emma shifted on her feet and fidgeted with her fingers. Was it possible that the guy in the hoodie could be David? Could he be acting on his wife’s behalf? Was he doing it out of vengeance because the police had been and talked to him and Mary Margaret? Was this his way of getting back at Emma for having made his precious wife upset? 

Valid reasons, but for some reason the thought of it potentially being David stalking her, made Emma feel even more uncomfortable than if it had been Mary Margaret. Because she knew what she could expect from Mary Margaret. Odd phone calls. But David.... He had never been a strong factor in Emma’s childhood and youth. He had mostly just been there as a shadowy figure heeding Mary Margaret’s every order. 

Could he really be the shadowy figure following her now? 

It wasn’t unlikely. Emma began walking up and down the floor in Malena’s office. She was worried. She both wanted it to be David and NOT be David. She wasn’t ready to be confronted with her adoptive father. She kinda hoped that it was someone Mary Margaret and David had hired to follow her. It would be easier to be confronted with a complete stranger. 

“Are you okay?” Ursula asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded and then rubbed her chin awkwardly. “I’m sorry for uhm... interrupting you.”

“Oh,” Ursula said and shrugged lightly. “I guess it was only a matter of time before someone found out about it.”

That remark was enough to distract Emma for a millisecond. Clearly, this was something that had been going on for quite a while. Now it suddenly made sense that Ursula often were accompanying Malena on her book scouting’s and “meetings”. Emma briefly wondered how much work Malena and Ursula actually had done during those “meetings”.

“I suppose it’s rather ironic given how Malena is the one who has forbidden colleagues to get involved,” Ursula said dryly. 

Emma chuckled involuntarily, and for a moment she was afraid that she had insulted Ursula, but the other woman just chuckled slightly and then shook her head. 

Emma’s distraction didn’t last long, though, and soon she found herself walking up and down the floor once more. She was driving herself nuts, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t just stand still like a statue. 

“Do you think she meant both of us?” Ursula asked nonchalantly. 

Emma’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Do you think that she meant we both should stay here?” the other woman clarified. 

“I have no idea,” Emma said truthfully.

“Hmm,” Ursula said.

Emma felt distracted for another millisecond. It actually felt kinda good, knowing that Malena and Ursula had a thing, because Emma had been worried about Malena’s obvious interest in Regina. She had been fearing that there were old flames that were still flickering, or something like that. But now it would appear that she didn’t have to worry about anything. Malena was interested in Ursula. Not Regina. 

That was a bit of a relief for Emma. A huge relief anything. Emma wasn’t interested in fighting with anyone over Regina. Least of all her boss. That would have been pretty awful. No. It would have been REALLY awful. 

Emma snapped out of her musings when she heard footsteps approaching the office. She looked up, and Ursula did the same. 

The next second, Malena stepped into the office. The older blonde looked very disgruntled, and her voice was sharp when she said: “damn it!”

Emma’s heart plummeted. She had a vague inkling about what that ‘damn it’ had meant. 

And she was right. 

“Unfortunately, my staff weren’t able to catch the guy,” Malena said, and her blue eyes gleamed dangerously. “I don’t know what kind of drugs he were on, but by the time we made it out on the parking   
lot, he sprinted into his car and took off. He nearly ran one of my men over, might I add.”

“Oh my god,” Emma said. 

“But we did get his license plate, so I have every intention about calling the police and informing them of the incident,” Malena said seriously. “From now on, the parking lot will be patrolled by my security   
staff.”

“That’s good,” Emma said. 

“And furthermore, we’ve checked your car,” Malena continued. “No harm has come to it. None of the tires has been slashed.”

Emma nodded. That was good news too.

“You mentioned that you’ve been followed,” Malena said as she sat down behind her desk. “How long has this been going on?”

Emma took a deep breath and then she told Malena everything. Seeing the grey station car in her rearview mirror. Realizing it was following her, and then shaking it off. The two hang up calls, and finally the break-in in her room, and the odd theft of her library card and the post-it. And furthermore, she told Malena all about Mary Margaret and her obsessive behavior.

“I see,” Malena nodded. “Well, I’m glad you informed me of this, miss Swan. My security staff has been alerted, and they’ll keep an eye on things. I trust you’ve already contacted the police in Steveston?”

“I have,” Emma confirmed with a nod. “And they contacted the local police in Forest Hill. They had a little chat with Mary Margaret and David, but it clearly hasn’t helped.”

Malena nodded seriously. 

“The guy who ran away...” Emma said. “Did you get any chance to see if he had blonde hair? Maybe his hoodie fell off or something.”

“No. I’m sorry,” Malena said. “We didn’t get the chance to get a good look at the bastard.”

“Oh,” Emma said. “Well, thank you for your help anyway. I should probably... I’m sorry for barging in like that.”

“You had a valid excuse,” Malena said and shot Ursula a quick look. “And I trust you’ll be discreet.”

“Yeah. Of course,” Emma promised. 

“Good. I don’t think he’ll dare coming back here,” Malena said grimly. “We definitely made him run for it.”

“Yeah,” Emma chuckled. “Thank you, Malena.”

“You’re very welcome, miss Swan. Would you like to take the rest of the day off?”

“No, of course not,” Emma said quickly. “I’m good with resuming my work.”

“Excellent,” Malena said and flashed her a smile. 

Emma returned the smile, nodded to Ursula and then left the office. As soon as the door had closed behind her, she heard Ursula say: “oops.”

Malena scoffed. “No kidding, but I’d rather have her walk in on us than coming out on the parking lot and finding her tires slashed or something like that.”

“You’re right,” Ursula said. 

Emma heard Malena’s heels click slightly against the floor. “If I ever see that guy again, I’ll rip him apart.”

“Malena...” Ursula admonished.

But Malena wasn’t that easily calmed down. “I assure you, I’m quite serious, dear,” she said. “No one threatens my employees and gets away with it.”

“You need to calm down,” Ursula said, and her voice dropped an octave or two. “Come on, let me help you relax...”

“Ursula.” Malena protested. 

“It’s alright,” Ursula husked. “Relax.”

That was when Emma hastily moved away from the door and jogged down the hallway. She definitely did not need to hear this. 

This time she took the elevator to get back to her office, and as she waited for the elevator to arrive, she wondered. Wondered what the endgame was in all this. Would there be a confrontation? Would   
David or whoever the fuck it was show up? 

Emma’s imagination went into overdrive as she imagined herself being ambushed, drugged and then forced all the way back to Toronto. Was that the endgame in all of this? Making her come back to Toronto? Or was David and Mary Margaret actually planning on harming her? Use the grey station car to run her off the road? 

Emma snorted quietly to herself as she stepped inside the elevator. Now her brain was definitely coming up with all sorts of crazy scenarios. And she had to stop doing that. It wouldn’t help the matter. 

However horrible it sounded, she would just have to wait and see what was gonna happen.

And possibly arm herself with a bottle of hairspray every time she went out. That was the least she could do for now. 

*******************************

Obviously, Emma was every bit paranoid when she drove home from work, and she kept checking and checking the rearview mirror. 

But no grey station car appeared in the mirror. The guy had clearly been scared off by Malena’s security staff. For now. Emma didn’t dare believing that this was the last she had seen of her mysterious stalker. 

She adjusted the rearview mirror again. David? Or someone he and Mary Margaret had hired? Emma wasn’t sure. There was only one person she could think about who would be willing to do this for Mary Margaret. Her uncle. Leopold White. He and Mary Margaret had always been incredibly close, and he had once told Emma that he was willing to do “anything” for Mary Margaret. 

The question was, would he be willing to do this as well? 

Emma felt tempted to answer with a loud and clear “yes!”. Leopold White was creepy. He had always been creepy. The way he cared for Mary Margaret had always been completely over the top. 

So, had it really been him Emma had seen walking around her car? 

Possibly. The hoodie-wearing person was roughly the same height as Leopold White was. It was definitely possible that it really was him. 

Emma paranoidly checked the rearview mirror again, but there was nothing. No grey station car in sight. 

She didn’t feel soothed though. She instinctively knew that this wasn’t the end of it. Emma scoffed quietly. She would actually have preferred to know for sure that it was David or Mary Margaret in her room than having a hunch that it could be Leopold White. That guy gave her the creeps. He had always been giving her the creeps. 

Emma rounded a corner. She would soon be home, and despite what had happened there, Emma still felt safe in her hotel room. She knew that no one would get past Eugenia and her crossbow. The blonde chuckled a little as she remembered the sight of Eugenia Wolf, patrolling the street while waving her crossbow around. Perhaps Malena should ask her to patrol the parking lot in front of Dragon Publishing. That would surely scare everyone away. 

Emma glanced in the rearview mirror again. Still nothing. She was still safe. Her car was a safe place. Malena had insisted that it had been checked thoroughly before Emma climbed inside and drove home. She refused to take any chances.

In an attempt to keep things normal, Emma switched the radio on and tried her best to listen to the rock music playing. It didn’t help enormously, but still, it helped a little. Emma stepped slightly on the speeder. Today had been quite a day. She just wanted to go home and relax. Read a book. Eat some nice food. Maybe stop by Elsa’s place for a chat. Talk to her friend. Try not to think too much about what had happened today. 

The first thing Emma saw when she walked down the hallway towards her own room, was a white envelope left right by her door. The blonde immediately felt alarmed, but nevertheless picked up the white envelope and ripped it open. Relief immediately flooded her. It wasn’t a threatening letter. It was a library card. A brand-new library card. Curtsey of Isabelle Gold. Emma had no idea how she had managed to get her a new library card so quickly, but the blonde was ever so grateful. That was really nice of Isabelle. 

Emma unlocked the door to her room and stepped inside. She shrugged off her leather jacket and then methodically checked everywhere. Underneath the bed, her drawers. But this time, everything was completely normal. Nothing had been moved or re-moved. Everything was fine. 

Emma unzipped her bag and found her laptop and cellphone in it. She placed both things on the table and then fumbled for a second to hook up the phone with the charger. She was absolutely terrible at remembering to charge her phone, and more than once, her phone had ran out of battery because of it. And her charger was pretty unreliable as well. The phone had to kept in a certain angle to make sure it charged like it was supposed to. Emma wrestled with that for a few moments, and she made a little “ha!”-sound when the screen lit up and indicated that the phone was charging. But when the screen lit up, Emma noticed something. She had gotten a new messages. From Regina. incredibly. The whole drama about the grey station car and the man in the parking lot had completely made her forget about Regina and the fact that she hadn’t heard anything from her since Saturday night. But now Emma had no problem with remembering how anxious she had been because of Regina’s lack of communication. Without thinking twice about it, she freed the phone from the charger again and then eagerly checked the message: ‘I had a good time as well. I’m really sorry I didn’t text you yesterday. I wasn’t feeling well.’

Emma was quick to text back: ‘that’s completely fine! I’m just glad to hear from you. I was a bit worried about you when I didn’t hear anything.’ She was allowed to text that, right? 

Before she could decide whether it was too bold or not, Regina texted back, and Emma quickly checked that message as well: ‘again, I’m sorry about not texting you, and I’m sorry you were worried. You   
don’t have to be, though. Everything is fine.’

Emma texted back: ‘I’m glad you’re doing okay :)’

Regina texted back. A very reassuring ‘I am’, and now that the conversation was flowing, Emma saw no reason to wait with asking: ‘would you like to meet up for coffee sometime next week?’

Regina clearly had some time on her hand, because her response came quickly, and Emma eagerly checked it: ‘coffee sounds nice. Shall we meet at Eugenia’s Inn like the last time?’

Emma quickly texted back: ‘That suits me just fine. I’m looking forward to seeing you.’ She really did. She really, really did!

It felt as though she had barely send the message before the answer came: ‘I’m looking forward to seeing you too. What are your plans for the rest of the day? How was work?’

Emma grinned broadly as she eagerly filled Regina in on her plans for the remaining day, and then told her all about what she had been doing at work. She left out a few significant details, though. There was no reason to tell Regina about the grey station car and the man in the parking lot. She didn’t want Regina to worry about her. 

To Be Continued............


	19. Part Nineteen

Emma and Regina had agreed to meet up for coffee the following Thursday when Emma was done with her work at Dragon Publishing. The agreement was that Emma would text Regina once she was done working, and then Regina would leave and time it so they could meet at Eugenia’s Inn when Emma arrived home. 

Emma was looking forward to it. Especially because nothing had happened since she had spotted the grey station car and the man in the parking lots. There had been no sightings, no mysterious cars and no more unwanted visitors in her room. Once again, everything was calm. And honest god, Emma wasn’t completely sure whether she should feel relieved or be alarmed. It was exhausting really, having to stay alert like this all the time. 

She was allowing herself a break on Thursday. A few hours where she refused to think about strange men and grey station cars appearing in her rearview mirror. On Thursday, it would just be about her and Regina. A third date. Emma couldn’t wait. She was so looking forward to seeing Regina again. And see for herself that Regina really was okay. At night, when Emma wasn’t thinking about the man in the parking lot, she was thinking about the look in Regina’s eyes after she had kissed her. That brief moment of panic before Regina had “sobered up” and smiled and patted Emma’s cheek. 

Emma had been thinking a lot about that. So far, she hadn’t been able to come up with a reasonable explanation, but it sure as hell kept her awake at night. The only “kind of”-explanation she had come up with was that maybe Regina hadn’t been in a relationship in a while, and that’s why the kiss had come as a surprise to her. Perhaps she hadn’t expected Emma to go for it that quickly. But Emma had just followed her instincts and done the only thing she could have done in that moment. Kissing Regina. 

But obviously, Emma now wondered if it had been the right thing to do. Maybe it had been too soon. Because while it felt like she and Regina had known each other for a long, long time, this was only their third date. Emma had to bear that in mind all the time. She would let Regina initiate things on the next date. She would let Regina set the pace. Emma reminded herself that they weren’t in a hurry. They had all the time in the world to get to know each other. Emma felt very good about that. She felt good about thinking of all the dates with Regina there was to come. 

But Emma’s brain didn’t always get the memo about not getting ahead of herself. There had been nights where she had been thinking.... Well, other things about Regina. She couldn’t help it. Sometimes these thoughts about Regina just entered her mind without permission. 

On those occasions, Emma always took a cold shower the morning after. That usually helped with cooling her down and making her think about something else.

But fortunately enough, Emma also had other things to think about. Her writing and her work at Dragon Publishing. She was still working on her fairytales, but she was in the ending phase now, in the middle of clearing up all lose ends and revealing how everything was actually connected in the end. She was really looking forward to hearing Malena’s reaction to that stroke of genius, and surprise ending. And because the fairytales were so close to being finished, Emma had actually dared to start writing on something new. Something that wasn’t a fairytale. A story in which the main character embarked on a long train ride towards another life, fell asleep in her seat and then was awakened by a tap to her shoulder....

Emma couldn’t help that either. She simply had to write about meeting Regina on the train. The chance encounter was a little too amazing to not write about. Regina had become her muse. Unofficially, of course. Obviously, Emma weren’t using their real names. Instead she named herself “Willa”, and Regina had become “Helena”. She had no idea whether she would ever show this new story to anyone, or simply keep it to herself. Maybe this story was just for her to read. A way to “cope” with how much she missed Regina when they weren’t together. 

Maybe she would show the story to Regina. One day. If she had the courage. If she dared. Emma still hadn’t decided whether that would be a good idea or not. She wasn’t sure how Regina would feel about being her muse. Maybe she wouldn’t like it. Maybe she would think that it was strange. 

And maybe Emma wouldn’t show her the story at all. Maybe she wouldn’t show it to anyone. Maybe she would simply keep it all to herself and then one day enjoy the finished result. 

As for the fairytales, everything was coming together nicely. Emma still couldn’t quite believe that she was actually in the finishing phase. After having been writing on them on and off for so long, it almost seemed impossible, and she couldn’t wait to send the updated version to Malena. To see what she thought about it. Emma didn’t dare hoping for a publication. She was still afraid to have big dreams. Undoubtedly because Mary Margaret always had berated Emma for her “hobby”. She had constantly told Emma that writing wasn’t something you could actually do for a living. It wasn’t a “proper” job. Emma had tried to disagree with her a few times, but Mary Margaret had completely overheard her, and continued with her lecture. A lecture she had given Emma many, many times over the years. 

There had been an occasion where she actually had forbidden Emma to write anything besides schoolwork. She claimed that it was an “unhealthy” hobby, and she furthermore claimed that writing would only feed Emma’s “wild” imagination and maybe even cause her to make stuff up and start to lie. 

Emma had tried to protest. She had even went to David and tried to make him talk to Mary Margaret about it, but he had just shrugged, patted the top of Emma’s head and then said something about that it was for Emma’s own good. 

To this day, Emma was still flabbergasted about that. She still struggled to believe that there had been a time where Mary Margaret actually had forbidden her to write. Had forbidden her to do something she loved. Instead Mary Margaret had signed Emma up for ballet lessons. Ballet lessons. Emma had been begging to be allowed to take horseback riding lessons, but Mary Margaret had forbidden that as well. And then she had listed about a million reasons why Emma absolutely not was allowed to take riding lessons. The horse could throw Emma off. Emma could be walking behind it, and then the horse would kick back and hit her in the head. Mary Margaret had proceed to in gory details describe how wrong things could go. Emma had been scared to even approach a horse for years. 

So ballet lessons it had been. And it had not been a success. Emma wasn’t very good at ballet. She wasn’t nearly as graceful as some of the other girls. The proportions didn’t match. While the other girls on the team were petite, Emma was taller and more gangly. She didn’t like going to the ballet lessons. The other girls had laughed at her, and none of them wanted to talk to her. There had been a time where one of the girls had been having a birthday party, and she had invited everyone on the team. Except for Emma. Emma had been devastated about it, but she had never told anyone. Instead she had just forced herself go keep going to the lessons, had forced herself to endure it. She’d had a naïve dream about suddenly becoming really good at it, and then Mary Margaret would be really proud of her.

That had never happened, though. Instead Emma had managed to trip during a particular hard lesson. She had landed right on her ankle, and she had screamed out in pain. 

She had ended up in the hospital. Her ankle had been x-rayed, and it had quickly been revealed that it was broken. The doctor had put a cast on her ankle, and Mary Margaret had been summoned. In the hospital, she acted like every concerned mother would, but that wasn’t quite what happened a few days after when the ballet teacher stopped by their house to see how Emma was doing. Once she had delivered the mandatory “feel better soon”, she had gone into the kitchen and talked to Mary Margaret. Emma had heard how the ballet teacher said that perhaps it was better if Emma quit the lessons all together instead of re-joining the team when her ankle was healed. The ballet teacher had gently suggested that maybe ballet wasn’t exactly up Emma’s street, and maybe there were better hobbies for her. More suitable ones. Emma had been relieved. Until the ballet teacher had left and Mary Margaret had come back into the living room. Mary Margaret hadn’t hesitated to tell Emma just how disappointed she was. And then she had more than implied that perhaps breaking her ankle was Emma’s punishment for not trying hard enough. 

Emma had just turned seven. And the whole ballet fiasco had been her first indicator that maybe Mary Margaret wasn’t as nice as she had appeared to be at first. 

And oh, how right she had been in her assumption. The ballet lessons had only been the first taste of Mary Margaret’s manipulative, controlling nature. Snow White’s true nature. 

Emma shook her head, blinked and tried to focus on her laptop. Why was she thinking about all of this right now? She wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Mary Margaret and her terror regime right now. 

She was trying to put all of that behind her. And she couldn’t do that if she kept thinking about it. She turned her attention back to the word document on the screen in front of her. As much as she was itching to write about “Willa” and “Helena”, she knew she had to finish her fairytales first. They had been so long in the making now, and Emma couldn’t wait to see the finished result. And she had plenty of time to write this afternoon. For once she didn’t have plans with Elsa or Isabelle. She had taken this afternoon off to write. To get a chance to finally finish her fairytales, but also to distract herself from the fact that tomorrow was Thursday. And the day she and Regina would be having their third date. Another coffee appointment. It was funny, really. Emma hadn’t actually meant to ask Regina out for coffee. Her intention had been to suggest meeting up for dinner at some nice restaurant, but she had been so relieved to finally hear from Regina that she had just suggested the first thing that came to mind. 

Next time. Next time she would definitely ask Regina out for a meal. Coffee seemed so shoddy after Regina had brought her along to the most amazing concert. Next time, Emma would definitely suggest something a bit more fancy than just coffee at Eugenia’s Inn. Obviously, there was nothing wrong with Eugenia’s Inn, but Emma would have preferred the more intimate feeling of a nice restaurant. 

Oh well. You couldn’t win every time, and there would be plenty of opportunities to invite Regina out to dinner. And seeing Henry. Emma hoped she could get a chance to hang out with Regina’s kid again.   
Emma liked him, and it seemed like a very important thing to do now that she and Regina were “officially” dating. Henry was the most important person in Regina’s life, and Emma wanted him to like her. She so wanted him to like her. Sometimes it still made her feel a bit insecure, thinking about the fact that Regina had a child. Emma wasn’t used to dating women who had children, but the urge to succeed at it had never been stronger than it was right now....

Emma felt excited when she woke up the next morning, and she was perfectly capable of ignoring the slight dizzy spell she felt when she hopped out of bed far too quickly. She was going to meet Regina for coffee. It was going to be an amazing day. How could she possibly be feeling anything but happy? 

The blonde even went as far as singing as she went into the bathroom to take a shower. The running water drowned most of the sound, and maybe that was a good thing. For some reason, she doubted that anyone else would find it delightful to hear her perform “Whistle While You Work” in her rusty morning-voice. 

And who knew, maybe it was karma who had decided to punish Emma for singing so lousy. The blonde spluttered and coughed when she ended up getting shampoo in her mouth, and then she laughed heartedly. Not even this could lessen her good mood. 

She resumed her shower but refrained from more singing. Choking on shampoo was not quite on her schedule today. Instead she thoroughly washed her hair and then practically smothered it in coconut condition. Not that she was expecting Regina to sniff her hair or anything, but Emma had noted that Regina’s hair (and skin) always smelled wonderful. Emma wanted to smell wonderful too. You never knew, maybe Regina would come so close to her that she could smell the coconut conditioner in Emma’s hair. Emma hoped so. As she was hoping for a second kiss. A kiss that wouldn’t come as a complete surprise to Regina. Because Emma felt confident that that was what had caused Regina’s anticlimactic reaction after they had shared their first kiss. Regina had been taken by surprise by the gesture, and Emma couldn’t blame her. She hadn’t given many signs that she was going to kiss the brunette. She had pretty much just seen and opportunity and grasped it. But she would do better the next time. She would handle it a bit more elegantly. Regina deserved that. Regina DEFINITELY deserved that. 

Emma finally rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. The result was silky soft and very, very satisfying. After having rinsed a couple of times to make sure that there wasn’t any conditioner left in her hair, she switched the water off, grabbed a towel and then quickly dried herself. Then she padded back into her bedroom and changed into her usual jeans and tanktop attire. It was very comfortable to sit and work in, but not very festive for dating. Emma had every intention of changing into something a bit nicer when she came back from work. She had time to do that before she was going to meet Regina for coffee. Well, actually she hadn’t, but if she hurried, she could make it. 

Emma spent quite a while on brushing her hair and then sniffing it intensely to make sure that it really did smell of coconut. It did. Quite intensely, actually. There was a slight chance she might have overdone it just a tad. Oh well. Maybe she should have spent less time on singing and more time on concentrating on minding how much conditioner she used. 

Oh well. Too late to do anything about that now. What’s done is done, Emma thought to herself as she decided to just let her hair hang loose and curly down her back. Now it was time to leave, otherwise she would end up being late for work. 

Emma went downstairs and found Ruby behind the counter. She looked exactly like someone who’d had a very long night. Emma grinned and almost had to bite her tongue not to comment on it. Instead she settled for a casual yet perky: “good morning!”

Ruby looked up and cringed a bit. “Good morning, Ems.”

Emma once again bit back a grin. There were dark circles underneath Ruby’s eyes, and the way she was cringing told Emma that she clearly was suffering from some pretty serious hangovers. Despite trying her utmost not to laugh, Emma ended up chuckling a bit. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Ruby commented. 

“Yep,” Emma said plainly and grinned again. 

“Any particular reason?” Ruby asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Does there have to be a reason?” Emma retorted, still grinning. 

Ruby grimaced again. “No, I suppose not, but could you at least whisper? I’m so hungover!”

“Really?” Emma said innocently. “Woops! I had no idea.”

Ruby lifted a wet dishtowel and threatened Emma with it. 

Emma grinned as she ducked. “See you later, Rubes.”

“I hope Malena will give you lots and lots of work,” Ruby grumbled.

Emma laughed heartedly as she walked out of the diner and crossed the parking lot. 

She was still chuckling by the time she reached the yellow bug. Ruby clearly had a fun night out last night. And was paying for it this morning. Emma shook her head in amusement as she unlocked the door and climbed inside the car. She inserted the key and then switched the engine on. Then she frowned slightly. Didn’t that sound a little funny? She switched the engine off and then on again. Hmm. 

Now the car sounded just fine. Weird. Oh well. She had probably just been being pushing the engine too hard. Billy had warned her about that. Now Emma was the one who cringed. She had to take better care of her faithful little car. Otherwise it wouldn’t last long. At least that was what Billy had said, and Emma believed him. After all, he was a mechanic. He knew his stuff. 

Emma gently stepped on the speeder as she maneuvered the car around and away from the parking lot. The engine still sounded completely normal, and that was a relief. 

The car continued to sound completely normal, and Emma felt ever so relieved when she parked on the parking lot in front of Dragon Publishing. The blonde swiftly exited the car and walked towards the familiar building. Ruby had actually been right. Emma had a pretty busy day ahead of her. She had more editing to do, and possibly another manuscript to proofread. If she could squeeze it in. The manuscript she was working on, needed lots of editing.

Once inside, she found Ursula at the front desk as always. The woman looked up and smiled as Emma approached, and Emma offered a smile and a “good morning”, and then she amusedly wondered whether Ursula and Malena had any “meetings” today, and then she marveled at how the heck nobody else had found out about it. Because now that Emma knew the truth, she found that it was almost painfully obvious what was going on between Malena and Ursula, but no one in the building had ever questioned it. Maybe Emma was just imagining that it was obvious because she knew the truth, or maybe everyone actually did know what was going on but chose to ignore it because they were scared Malena would be going all “dragon” on them. 

Emma chuckled a little to herself as she went inside the elevator. She could easily imagine Malena go all dragon on anyone who dared questioning her. Malena wasn’t an unreasonable boss, but she definitely didn’t tolerate any “nonsense” as she called it. 

The elevator came to a stop, and Emma slipped out of it. She was still smiling as she walked down the hallway and towards her own little office. Which by the way wouldn’t be “her” office for much longer. Malena had promised her another office. A different one. A better one with more space. A more official one, as Malena had put it. Emma was a part of the team now. And she couldn’t be more pleased or proud about that. She felt like a part of the team, and she loved working at Dragon Publishing. Getting this job had been an impossible dream come true. Something Emma had hoped, but never fully dared believing ever would happen. But it had, and Emma was starting to think that maybe she should allow herself to dream big when it came to her writing as well. Maybe she should allow herself to believe that she one day would have something published. Maybe it was okay to dream big. 

Emma pushed the door to her office open and fumbled with her bag at the same time. After a few seconds of wrestling, she managed to unzip it. She found her laptop and settled down by the desk. Now it was time to work. Emma stretched her neck, rolled her head from side to side. Maybe Eugenia had in fact been right about the mattresses not being the best. Emma had gotten this slight ache right between her shoulder blades. Very annoying. And another reminder that she was still living in a hotel. She would have to find somewhere else to live soon. It was fine right now when it was autumn, but what would happen when summer arrived, and the place would be crawling with tourists? Eugenia was going to need all the rooms then. 

Emma would have to find some sort of permanent solution soon. She couldn’t keep living in a hotel for the rest of her days. She had to put down some roots. But the problem was that she couldn’t afford the house of her dreams. It was simply too expensive. Unfortunately. 

Maybe she could move into an apartment or something like that. A one bedroom apartment. Just temporarily. Just until she had enough money to rent the other house. Emma leaned back in the creaky office chair. Was she dreaming big again? 

No. No, she wasn’t. Wanting to either rent or buy a house wasn’t that crazy. In fact it was something that would have made Mary Margaret proud. She had always kept going on and on and on about how Emma lived in “small and horrible” apartments, and how could she possibly want to settle for that? But at the same time, Mary Margaret had plain refused to help Emma financially. Unless Emma did two teeny tiny things for her. A: stopped being gay, and B: started to be interested in Blanchard’s Boarding School. That had been the “conditions”, and the way she had said it had clearly implicated that she couldn’t imagine that Emma was going to say no.

But oh, how Emma had said no! And then she had laughed hysterically because the suggestion had been so utterly absurd. Mary Margaret had yelled that Emma was an ungrateful little brat, and then she had hung up. 

Emma had still being laughing five minutes later. A disbelieving “I can’t believe she actually said that” kind of laughter. 

The blonde blinked. She was getting distracted at work. Again. Damn it. She would seriously have to work on that. She was quick to turn her attention back to manuscript in front of her and silently groaned a bit over how much editing it needed. Oh well, at least working alone came with some perks. Emma fished her phone and earbuds out of her bag and then connected the two’s. She always worked better and a little faster when there was a solid beat in her ear. Something that could make her perk up a bit. It always worked, and it did today as well. Emma immediately went to work and began editing as though her life depended on it. The harder and faster she worked, the quicker the day would go, and a workday that was done meant coffee with Regina. A real treat to look forward to. Emma grinned and then hummed along to the song playing in her ears. She thought about Ruby and her hangovers. Poor thing. Coming to work with hangovers was never fun. Emma had been there a few times. Especially after one of her fights with Mary Margaret. She was glad that she wasn’t hungover today. Actually she hadn’t been drinking for a while now, and she was quite proud of that. When she lived in Toronto, she had definitely been a little too fond of the bottle.

*********

Yes, Emma loved her job, but admittedly, she loved getting off work even more today, and she was one big grin as she left her office. She felt as light as a feather as she headed inside the elevator, and even lighter when the elevator came to a stop and she could exit it. She flashed Ursula a big smile as she walked past the front desk. 

“Have a nice day,” Ursula said, and raised an eyebrow. She clearly found Emma’s behavior to be slightly strange. 

“You too,” Emma said, not caring one bit whether her behavior could be considered odd or not. She was in a good mood, and she was damn well going to show it. To everyone. Even the ever annoying 

August earned himself a friendly slap on the shoulder as Emma passed him. 

He looked up in surprise. “What’s up with you, Swanny?”

“Nothing,” Emma said innocently. “Just on my way home from work.”

“Oh yeah? And what are you doing after work?” he asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Emma just smiled and shrugged lightly. 

“You have a date, haven’t you?” August asked. 

“Maybe.”

“You totally do!” he exclaimed. “Tell me more.”

“Nope,” Emma teased. “None of your business.” She always had way too much fun with teasing August. And mainly because it was so easy. 

“Do you know how annoying I find you?” August asked. 

“Yep,” Emma said simply and sniggered at the look on August’s face.

“You’re very annoying when you’re in a good mood,” August commented. 

“Have a nice day,” Emma teased as she continued walking towards the front door.

“Do you have a date?!” August called after her. 

“Bye-bye,” Emma called over her shoulder and gave him a teasing wave.

He grumbled something after her, but Emma was far too busy laughing at him to actually paying attention. 

And she was still chuckling when she made it out on the parking lot. Today was another nippy day, but today she actually didn’t care. Because tomorrow she was finally going out and buying that parka coat. Finally. She wanted to be prepared for the winter that would undoubtedly be coming soon. 

Emma whistled quietly as she crossed the parking lot. She found her car keys in bottom of her bag and rolled her eyes for a moment. Why did they always end up in the bottom of her bag?

Emma unlocked the car and hopped in. She dumped the bag on the passenger seat and then slipped the key into the engine and twisted it slightly.

Nothing happened. 

Emma’s brow furrowed slightly as she tried again. 

The engine spluttered, almost as though it was coughing. But that was about it. Nothing happened. 

Now Emma was frowning deeply as she removed the key and then re-inserted it. Come on, car. Come on. Please.

Her silent plead didn’t help one bit. The engine spluttered, coughed, sounded a bit like someone who was having an asthma attack, but still absolutely nothing was happening. 

“Damn it!” Emma cursed loudly. Just what she needed. Okay. Focus, Swan. Stay calm. She exited the car, went round and then opened the hood to take a peek at what was going on. Which seemingly wasn’t much. Emma had hoped that white smoke would ooze out in a very filmish manner when she opened the hood, but absolutely nothing of the sort happened. Emma couldn’t see shit. She was a fucking mechanic. She had no idea what could be wrong with the car.

But she did know that she was in a hurry to get home. She had important plans, damnit! Emma cursed a bit more for good measurement as she found her phone and googled when the next bus would leave for Steveston. 

In twenty minutes. Twenty FUCKING minutes. Emma cursed loudly once more. Taking the bus would definitely delay her. And not just a little, but a huge freaking lot. God damn it. Emma sighed deeply as she tapped a bit on her phone and did the only thing she could do right now. Text Regina and inform her that she was going to be very delayed due to car troubles and that she would try and catch a bus.   
Emma made sure to apologize profusely to the brunette. There was a fair chance that Regina would suggest they rescheduled, and thus, Emma’s good mood completely went down the drain as she spun around and began walking towards the busstop. She was already cold, damn it!

But she had barely left the parking lot before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The blonde stopped momentarily and fished her phone out of her pocket to check the message: ‘oh, I’m sorry to hear about your car. The bus ride is going to take a while, though. Wouldn’t it be better if I picked you up?’

Emma’s jaw dropped slightly as she quickly texted back: ‘seriously?’

The reply came immediately: ‘yes, of course. It’s practically on the way to Steveston. It’s not gonna be a problem at all.’

Emma’s good mood returned as she texted: ‘oh my god, thank you so much! You’re a lifesaver. I’ll be in the parking lot.’

The response to that came quickly too: ‘Excellent. I’ll be there shortly.’

Emma grinned as she turned around and went back towards the parking lot. Regina hadn’t even considered to reschedule. She had just more or less taken it for granted that of course she would be picking Emma up for their date. God, Emma was falling more and more in love with her every day. 

Huh. Emma paused her walk back and forward in the parking lot. She still wasn’t completely used to so casually admitting to herself that she was in love with Regina. After Lily, she had sworn that she would never open her heart to anyone ever again, and now that was exactly what she had done. But the stunning thing about it was the fact that it didn’t scare her. At all. Falling in love with Regina seemed to be the easiest, most natural thing in the world. Emma sighed as she thought about the beautiful brunette who was coming to pick her up. The beautiful brunette she couldn’t wait to see again. 

Thinking about Regina was just about the only thing that could distract her from how bone-chillingly cold it was today. It was definitely more winter than autumn. Emma rubbed her arms and resumed walking back and forward in the parking lot. She looked down at her jeans and scowled slightly. Because of this delay, she definitely wouldn’t get the chance to change into something a bit fancier. Damn it. This was her work clothes. Emma felt underdressed. Even though this was only coffee and not a fancy concert, she had still wanted to do a little extra, and now she couldn’t get the chance to do that. 

The blonde scowled again. Damn unlucky she was.

She rubbed her arms again. It was really cold. Emma was grateful she didn’t have to sit and wait in a bus shed for twenty minutes. This was bearable. Knowing that her ride was on the way made this bearable. And knowing that the ride happened to be Regina almost made Emma forget entirely about the cold. 

Emma glanced at her yellow bug again. Stupid car. She wondered what was the matter with it. She found her phone in her bag once more and quickly dialed Billy’s number. She brought the phone up to her ear and waited for a moment. Then Billy picked up, and Emma explained what had happened. Billy gave her a little bit of a lecture about old cars and delicate engines, and after Emma had agreed and admitted that she might have pushed the engine a bit, he told her not to worry. He would swing by the parking lot in a few hours with his truck and then bring the bug back to Steveston and fix it for her. Emma thanked him profusely, and Billy chuckled and warned her that she “owed him one”. Emma more than agreed to that and promised to think of some way to repay him. Billy cheekily suggested that she could pay for his coffee for the next month, and Emma laughed heartedly at that suggestion, but a small part of her hoped that he wasn’t actually serious. She couldn’t afford to buy him coffee for the next month. She had a feeling that Billy was bleeding caffeine.

The timing couldn’t be better. Just as Emma had ended the call with Billy, she saw the familiar black Mercedes pull up in front of the building. The blonde quickly slipped her phone back inside her bag and then ran her fingers through her hair. The wind had made it a bit messy. 

The door to the Mercedes opened, and then Regina stepped out on the pavement. Looking every bit as perfect as the last time. She was wearing a pin striped pencil skirt, a matching blazer and a white blouse underneath. And of course a silk scarf was tied elegantly around her neck. It definitely added to the look, but Emma knew that the scarf wasn’t just a fashion statement, and she felt a slight pinch in her belly as she thought about what was hiding underneath that scarf.

But Regina was smiling as she walked towards Emma, and Emma quickly forgot all about her pinching belly as she returned the smile tenfold. She began walking towards Regina, having every intention to greet the brunette and thank her for the ride first thing. 

But someone beat her to it. “Regina?”

Emma turned around. She hadn’t even seen that Malena had come outside, but there she was, shielded away from the wind and smoking a cigarette like she often did during her breaks. 

Regina turned her head slightly as to identify where the sound came from, and then she flashed Malena a slight smile. 

Emma watched as the older blonde walked towards Regina. 

“It’s nice to see you again,” Malena said as she reached Regina. “It’s been far too long.”

Regina offered an apologetic little gesture at that.

“Are you feeling alright?” Malena asked.

Regina nodded at that and flashed Malena another little smile. 

“Good.” Malena said. “I’m glad to see you. And I don’t want to loose contact with you again. Text me, alright? Don’t be a stranger.”

Regina offered another little apologetic smile and nodded once more. 

“Good,” Malena said, flashed Regina a smile and then she leaned forward and gave Regina very, very light peck on the cheek. “You take care of yourself, alright?”

Regina nodded again and smiled. 

“Excellent,” Malena said. She touched the top of Regina’s shoulder lightly, and then she turned around and walked towards her car. Before heading inside she turned her head and said to Emma: “I’ll see   
you tomorrow, miss Swan.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “See you.”

Malena disappeared inside her car and drove off, and Emma turned her attention back to Regina. Maybe she could get a chance to greet her now.

She quickly walked over to the brunette and then smiled and said: “hey.”

Regina smiled back, reached within the pocket of her blazer and handed Emma a post-it note. 

Emma smiled when she read: ‘hello, Emma. It’s nice to see you again.’ in fact she felt so utterly tempted to kiss Regina right then and there, but she didn’t do it. 

Regina didn’t initiate a kiss either. Instead she simply reached out and touched Emma’s forearm lightly. Emma drew her hair behind her ear and smiled almost shyly at the soft touch. Then she looked at   
Regina’s face. What she saw made her frown slightly, though. Regina looked a bit tired. She had dark circles underneath her eyes that not even her flawless makeup could hide entirely. Emma felt tempted to ask if everything was okay, but again, something held her back. 

After a moment or so, Regina moved her hand away again, she nodded towards her car and then rubbed her arms in a very telltale manner. 

“Yeah,” Emma said and nodded. “Let’s get going. It’s pretty cold out here.”

Together they walked towards Regina’s car, and Emma climbed into onto the passenger’s seat. And like the last time, she marveled at how nice this car was. Seriously, the damn thing smelled of leather. 

Regina was a very good driver. She didn’t drive half as aggressively as Emma did, and the blonde chuckled slightly. She could probably learn a lot from Regina. 

“She was happy to see you,” Emma said rather suddenly, and she saw how Regina side eyed her. 

“Malena, I mean,” Emma clarified. 

Regina shrugged lightly as best as she could behind the wheel. 

“Can I ask you something?” Emma asked lightly. 

Regina nodded. 

“Were you and Malena more than friends at some point?” Emma inquired, now daring to ask the question which answer she already had stumbled on by accident, but still wanted confirmed by Regina   
herself.

Regina side eyed her again, and Emma was certain she saw a faint blush rise in tanned cheeks. Then Regina nodded once. 

“Okay,” Emma said plainly. She hadn’t been heading in a particular direction with her question. She just wanted Regina to confirm what she already knew. 

Regina tapped the button on the radio once, and Emma nodded. “Yeah, sure. I don’t mind a bit of music.”

Regina switched the radio on and soon Billie Holliday’s voice filled the car. Emma leaned back in the ridiculously comfortable seats and enjoyed the music. Of course she understood that she couldn’t talk   
to Regina right now. The brunette was driving and therefore had no opportunity to communicate back. 

Emma settled for looking at her now and then. She tried not to look too intensely at Regina. That only made her worry about the dark circle’s underneath Regina’s eyes, and most likely it would make her blurt out questions. 

Questions that Regina probably wouldn’t answer. Emma didn’t know why she knew that Regina wouldn’t answer. She just did. She couldn’t explain it. 

**************

But the date was wonderful.

They arrived at Eugenia’s Inn and ordered coffee. Well, Emma ordered coffee for both of them and then a slice of pie for Regina.

Regina looked quite surprised at that, but Emma just shrugged lightly. “Henry mentioned how much you loved pie when we were at the harvest festival.”

Regina looked even more surprised at that and reached within her purse, found the stack of post-its and then scribbled for a brief moment before handing the note to Emma. 

“Yep. I do,” Emma confirmed after having read the message ‘and you remember that?’ she neglected to tell Regina that she remembered every last detail Regina had ever shared with her. 

Regina shook her head and then reached within her purse again and placed her cellphone next to the stack of post-its on the table to have it nearby. Then she dug into her pie. 

“Any good?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded eagerly and smiled. 

“Great,” Emma smiled and tried not to get too affected when a bit of whipped cream ended up on Regina’s pinky finger and the brunette hastily licked it away. Good god.

The blonde took a sip of her coffee and tried not to look at Regina while she ate her slice of pie. Who knew that eating pie could be so seductive? Emma swallowed a too big mouthful of coffee and coughed slightly. 

Regina looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m fine,” Emma said and cleared her throat slightly. “Excuse me.”

Regina turned her attention back to her pie, and Emma was relieved when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took the opportunity while Regina ate to check the message. It was Ella, scolding her for “not texting often enough”. Emma reminded herself to call her friend tonight. And potentially tell her about this date. 

After a moment, it was Regina’s cellphone that lit up, and the brunette turned her attention away from the pie for a moment to check the message. She tapped for a few seconds and then put the phone down. 

“Anything important?” Emma asked. 

Regina shook her head and scribbled quickly on a post-it note. Then she gave Emma the note, and Emma could read: ‘just Henry.’

“Oh,” Emma said. “Everything alright with the kid?”

Regina nodded and smiled in affirmative. 

Emma took another sip of her coffee and as she did, her gaze wandered, and she ended up looking at Regina’s phone. The screen was still lit up, and Emma smiled when she saw the background. A photo of Regina and Henry together. Henry couldn’t be very old in the picture. 

“Aww,” Emma cooed and nodded towards the phone screen. “How old is he there?”

Regina smiled broadly as she tore another post-it note off the stack and then scribbled for a moment. While she wrote, Emma took another sip of her coffee, and just after she had swallowed the mouthful of coffee, she was presented with a new note: ‘he’s two years old in the picture.’

“Can I see it?” Emma asked. “More properly, I mean?”

Regina nodded eagerly and grabbed her phone. She tapped and then gave the phone to Emma. 

The blonde smiled when she saw the picture. Henry was an adorable toddler. All chubby cheeks and eyes gleaming with mischief. In the picture, Regina was holding him, and it was impossible for Emma not to look at her as well. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her dark hair was significantly longer, and she was younger, Emma guessed that she was either twenty six or twenty seven. But it was her eyes that struck Emma the most. They were wide. Unconcerned. The Regina in the picture were clearly happier, unmarred. Everything about the Regina in the picture radiated a lightness Emma hadn’t felt in the version of Regina she was with right now. 

“You guys look very sweet together,” Emma smiled as she pushed the phone back towards Regina. 

Regina smiled and nodded as she slipped the phone back in her purse. 

Emma took another sip of her coffee. She was just about to say something to Regina when her phone chimed again. This time it was someone calling her, and Emma quickly turned the screen up to see who it was. It was Billy. Emma raised an eyebrow. Why was he calling her? He said he couldn’t be by her car until in a few hours. Oh well. Maybe he had found the opportunity to come earlier. Emma hoped so. Maybe he had even fixed her car. Emma hoped that too. But she didn’t hope that it was a tiny, insignificant thing there had been wrong with her car. One that Billy was now calling to tease her about. 

The phone still chimed. Emma sighed and then said: “I’m sorry, I have to answer this call. It’s my mechanic.”

Regina nodded and smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Reluctantly, Emma picked the phone up and swiped to take the call: “hey, Billy. What’s up? Have you already fixed the Bug? That’s pretty impress-“

“What the HELL has happened to that car?!” Billy more or less screeched in the other end. 

Emma cringed and removed the phone from her ear slightly. “What the hell are you talking about?” she demanded. Maybe NOW there was white smoke welling up from the engine. 

“Well, for starters, all four tires has been slashed,” Billy said tightly in the other end. “And then there’s this...”

“What?” Emma asked, heart hammering in her chest now. 

“Well, this.... No. I don’t even want to describe it,” Billy said in the other end. “I’ll send you a picture of it instead. Hold on.”

“Okay,” Emma said, now feeling more than just a little sick. What could possibly be worse than four slashed tires? 

She soon found out. It didn’t take long before Billy had sent her the promised picture, and Emma felt even sicker when she opened it. Someone had keyed her car. No, not just keyed. Someone had actually taken their sweet time and scratched a message into the yellow paint. The message was definitely cliché, but all the little hairs in the back of Emma’s neck were still standing up and her heart were thumping in her chest when she read the message her stalker had scratched into the yellow paint.

‘WATCH YOUR BACK’.

To Be Continued............


	20. Part Twenty

Emma swallowed something. That car hadn’t been left unattended for very long. 

She could still feel her heart thump in her chest. Yes, the message was tacky, but definitely creepy nevertheless. And was it supposed to be taken literally? A chill ran down her spine as she considered it. 

Could her stalker had been hiding somewhere in the parking lot? Could he had been watching her the whole time while she was waiting for Regina? The thought of that made her downright nauseous. That was horrible to think about. The blonde rubbed her arms as she felt goosebumps appear on her skin. This was escalating. This wasn’t just someone snooping around in her room and nicking a few random items. This was vandalism.

Emma felt very uncomfortable. The other stuff, someone having been in her room, the car following her and the hang up calls were all things she could chalk up to be annoying. Mildly creepy. But now it wasn’t just mildly creepy anymore. It was frightening. She was beginning to feel like some sort of hunted animal. Like someone was actually out to get her. 

Emma tapped her screen and made the frightening picture disappear. She supposed she had to go back to Dragon Publishing and take a look at the car. She quickly texted Billy to not touch the car nor attempt to tow it back to Steveston. This wasn’t a case for the mechanic. This was a case for the police. She would have to call Graham. And Malena. Since this had happened on Dragon Publishing’s parking lot, Malena had to be informed of this as well. They would have to look at the security footage from today. Emma so hoped that whoever it was had been careless. She needed to know who this faceless person was. Could it really be Leopold White? Or someone else? Emma was paranoid enough to briefly wonder whether she had upset anyone in Steveston. But she just as quickly nixed that idea. Impossible. Everyone was so sweet. And she chose to believe that if anyone DID hold a grudge against her, they would have been mature enough to come forward and inform her of this.

No, this had to be connected to Mary Margaret and David somehow. It couldn’t possibly be anything or anyone else. Those were the only two people in the world Emma could suspect for being behind this. 

The question was why? What was the point in all this? Didn’t they think that she would figure out it was them? Was this some sort of psychological attempt to scare her and come crying back to mommy and daddy? Had Mary Margaret finally gone completely “mother Gothel”-crazy on her? 

Yes, maybe that was it. Maybe Mary Margaret really WAS hoping that this would make Emma come back to Forest Hill? 

Emma shook her head. That was ridiculous. And scary as hell. 

A soft touch to her hand brought Emma back to reality. The blonde’s head snapped up, and she saw Regina looking at her. The brunette looked concerned as she pushed a post-it note towards Emma. 

Emma quickly picked the note up and read it: ‘is everything okay?’. The blonde ran a finger through her hair. “No, not really. That was my mechanic calling. My car’s been vandalized.”

Regina frowned deeply at that. 

“I can’t believe it,” Emma said and shook her head. “I didn’t leave it unattended for that long. And it wasn’t even standing abandoned somewhere. It was left on Dragon Publishing’s parking lot, for crying   
out loud! I have to call Sheriff Graham. And Malena.” Emma sighed again and shook her head. “Is there any chance I coax you into giving me a ride back to Dragon Publishing? I have to get to the bottom of this.”

Regina nodded immediately and emptied her cup of coffee. Then she reached within her purse and found her car keys. 

“Thank you,” Emma said and quickly emptying her own coffee cup. “I really appreciate that.”

Regina nodded, smiled a little and then rose from her seat. 

Emma did the same, and together they walked out of Eugenia’s Inn and towards Regina’s black Mercedes. Regina climbed onto the driver’s seat, and Emma wiggled into the passenger’s seat. She wanted to curse a little bit. Her stalker was ruining everything. Including her dating life. She was supposed to sit in the restaurant, enjoying a cup of coffee and basking in Regina’s glorious company right now. Not ask her to drive back to Dragon Publishing because some stupid fucking idiot couldn’t keep his hands to himself! God. Emma couldn’t quite believe that someone had actually keyed her car and slashed all four tires. That was something she read about in those thrillers she loved so much or watched in one of those scary movies she was actually too much of a chicken to watch. This was not something that was supposed to happen in real life. 

Emma noted that her heart was still thumping in her chest, and that really irritated her too. She wasn’t supposed to be afraid. Being afraid meant that the stalker had the upper hand, and Emma really didn’t want him to have the upper hand! Whatever his endgame was, she wasn’t planning on letting him win! Emma had never been one for giving in, and certainly not to this psychological terror. 

She felt Regina side eye her, and Emma quickly flashed the beautiful brunette a smile. “I’m really sorry I’ve ruined our date.”

Regina shook her head firmly.

“I have,” Emma insisted. “We were supposed to eat pie and drink coffee and have a good time. Not drive back and forward. I’m sorry.”

Regina shook her head once more.

Emma cringed. “And I’m also really sorry for blabbering like this when you have absolutely no chance of communicating back to me. I’m panicking a little. I always ramble when I’m panicking. Sorry about that.”

Regina shook her head for the third time, and Emma didn’t attempt to say anything else to her. Instead the blonde fished her phone out of her pocket and called Sheriff Graham. He promised he would be there ASAP. Next she called Malena and informed her of what had happened. She was livid and cursed loudly and threatened to fire her entire security staff, and once she was done spitting fire, she too promised that she would be there right away. Emma thanked her and then ended the call. 

The blonde leaned back in her seat again, but this time she was so far from relaxed. Because of this she was forced to think about things she really, really didn’t want to think about. She had to consider whether she could potentially be in any real danger. ‘Watch your back’. That was a pretty obvious threat, but what Emma wasn’t sure of, was whether she should take it serious or not. And there was this silly, dumb part of her that actually hoping that this was completely random. Some lunatic passing the parking lot, seeing an opportunity and grasping it. 

Emma scoffed quietly. That was dumb. Of course this wasn’t a random incident. Of course this was all connected. But for what reason? What the hell was she supposed to think of all this? That Mary Margaret had finally snapped and wanted to kill her? That she and David had hired someone to kill her? Or harm her because she had refused to be an “obedient” daughter? Could they actually do that?

Emma wasn’t sure anymore. She wasn’t sure of anything.

The blonde blinked in surprise and looked down. Regina had just put her hand lightly over Emma’s in a silent, comforting manner. Admittedly, Emma saw an opportunity and took it. Quite literally. She put her hand over Regina’s for a moment, and then turned her head and smiled at the brunette. 

Regina returned the smile without ever taking her eyes off the road. 

“This was not how I had imagined to spend our date,” Emma said plainly as she reluctantly removed her hand from Regina’s warm, warm hand. 

Regina offered a light shrug in return. 

“I’ll do better next time,” Emma said, trying her best to add a touch of humor to the situation. “Next time we won’t be interrupted by a crazy vandal.”

Regina shook her head in a sort of amused way. 

Emma silently cursed this entire damned situation. All she had wanted was to find a fresh start in Steveston, and for a while it had certainly seemed like she was on the road to just that. New friends, a new and wonderful woman in her life, but now... 

Her stalker was trying to ruin everything.

By the time they arrived at Dragon Publishing, Graham and a couple of his officers were already there. They were inspecting and taking pictures of the yellow bug, and it looked like one of the officers were dusting for fingerprints. 

Emma damn nearly cried when she exited the car and saw the condition of her beloved Bug. All four tires were indeed flat, and the yellow painting had obviously been severely damaged. The threatening message was almost attacking Emma’s eyes. ‘WATCH YOUR BACK’. So cliché, yet so effective. 

“Oh my god,” Emma muttered and shook her head. 

“Yes, whoever it is, is certainly escalating,” Graham nodded. “And obviously wore gloves for this.”

“Right. Of course he did,” Emma muttered.

“We’re just waiting for Malena Fiammetta to show up so we can go through the security footage. And find out where the hell the security staff were,” Graham said tightly and then glanced over Emma’s   
shoulder. “Hello, Regina.”

Emma looked back and saw Regina give a quick nod and a brief smile. The brunette mainly stayed in the background while Graham and Emma continued to talk. Emma too was wondering where the hell security had been when her car was vandalized. Malena had a whole staff of security. Emma was puzzled that this could even have happened. It shouldn’t have happened. 

After a few moments where Emma and the Sheriff had talked back and forward, a red, rather expensive looking car driving in a rather hazardous tempo swung in on the parking lot. The tires screeched dangerously, and the door was more or less slammed open. A stiletto heel appeared on the ground. Malena had arrived. And she did NOT look one bit pleased. Her heels clacked against the ground as she more or less stomped towards them. For the first time, Emma understood why someone would refer to Malena as “the Dragon”. 

“What the hell is going on?!” the older blonde hissed. 

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Graham said patiently. 

“Well, I’m certainly as curious as you are,” Malena said sardonically and folded her arms across her chest. “I’ve just spoken to the head of security, and he swore he wasn’t aware that there was an   
unwelcome guest here.” the older blonde scoffed. “He is so fired! As are the rest of them.”

Despite the serious situation, Emma almost chuckled at that. 

“Would it be possible to take a look at your security footage from this afternoon?” Graham said.

“Certainly,” Malena said tightly. “Follow me.”

And so they did. They left the officers by the car where they were still searching for clues. Emma doubted they would find any, though.

They ended up in Malena’s office where Malena switched the screen on so they could see the security footage, and then Malena reached inside one of her cabinets and found a bottle of scotch. She offered Graham a glass, but he quickly pointed out that he didn’t drink when he was on duty, so Malena settled for pouring a glass of scotch for Emma, one for herself and one for Regina. 

Regina raised an eyebrow slightly at that, but Malena just scoffed and thrusted the glass into her hand. “It’s five o’clock somewhere. Have a drink with us, kitt-“

Regina raised an eyebrow again.

“Regina,” Malena amended. “Have a drink with us, Regina.”

Once again, Emma was distracted from the severity of the situation, and she caught herself wondering what the end of that sentence would have been. Kitten?

But she was quick to turn her attention back to the screen in front of her. The black and white security footage from today filled the screen. Emma took a sip of her scotch as she watched the security staff walk back and forward in the parking lot. Regular patrols, exactly like Malena had said. 

She watched as time passed, and people started to walk out on the parking lot, heading towards their cars. Emma saw herself walk out of the building and climb into the car. She saw her obvious annoyance when the car refused to start, and then she saw herself exit the car and look under the hood where she would find no obvious answers to the problem. Then she saw how she found her phone in her bag and texted. Emma knew that she was texting Regina at the time to apologize for the delay. The blonde took another sip of her scotch as she saw herself beginning to walk away from the car. 

Her past self didn’t get very far before she stopped and fished her phone out of her bag once more. Emma knew that it was because Regina had texted her then, and the blonde cringed a little as she was confronted with the ridiculous, stupid grin on her face as she read the text message. Her obvious excitement when answering the text was absolutely cringeworthy. She took another sip of her scotch. 

She saw herself walk back and forward on the parking lot, rubbing her arms and obviously freezing her ass off, calling Billy and asking him to take a look at the Bug. Then she saw Regina’s black Mercedes pull in and Regina got out of the car. Emma saw how Regina had been fixing her scarf slightly, and immediately wondered why she hadn’t noticed that when it happened. Then they saw Malena come into the camera’s view, approach them, greet Regina, plant two kisses on her cheeks and then disappearing inside her own car and driving home from work. 

After a moment or so, Emma saw herself and Regina greet. Regina fished the post-it out of her pocket, she touched Emma’s arm lightly, and then they walked over to Regina’s Mercedes, climbed inside and drove away from Dragon Publishing.

“Here we go,” Graham said, breaking the silence for the first time. “It can’t be long before our guy arrives.”

And he was right. After a couple of minutes waiting in silence, they saw a man coming out on the parking lot. He had his back to the camera, but was dressed in Dragon Publishing’s official security clothes, and he was walking around on the parking lot exactly like he was patrolling the area. 

“But that’s just a member of the security staff,” Emma pointed out and took another sip of her scotch. The alcohol burned her throat, but she didn’t care. Right now, she really needed a bit of alcohol to take the edge of things. 

“Wait,” Graham said plainly. 

Emma waited. Saw another member of the security staff come out of the building. He chatted with the other guy for a few minutes, and then he disappeared into a car and drove away. 

The guy in the parking lot waited for a few minutes, walked around as though he was patrolling the area, and then once the last member of security emerged from the building and drove off in his car, everything about the guy in the parking lot changed. His body language went from relaxed and friendly to threatening and intimidating. Still with his back to the camera on the building, he reached back under his security jacket and pulled a hoodie over his head. 

Malena cursed loudly as they saw the man walk over to Emma’s car and then reaching inside his pocket. He pulled out a small knife and more or less began to stab the tire until it flattened completely. He did the same to the three other tires, and Emma shivered. It was frightening to watch him do that to her car. There was nothing calm and calculated about the act. It was pure anger and hatred on his part. 

After having “finished” the tires, he went round the car and then used the tip of his knife to scratch the threatening message into the yellow paint. Emma shivered again as she watched the man walk away from the parking lot and out of sight. 

Graham rubbed a hand over his face. “He was posing as a member of the security staff.” 

Malena cursed again. “I don’t understand how it’s possible! How could I not have noticed-“

“It’s nobody’s fault,” Emma said quickly.

“I agree,” Graham said. “But the bottom line is that we still don’t know who this bastard is. Because I doubt he’s been around for the whole day. My guess is that he snuck in, stole an extra uniform and then blended in.”

“That sounds very likely,” Malena said. “I’ve recently hired new security people.”

“Why did he have to wear that damn hoodie?!” Graham said and his jaw clenched. 

Emma felt her own jaw clench. Why indeed?

“I’ve already contacted local police in Forest Hill,” Graham said. “Your adoptive parents have a very solid alibi. None of them were nowhere near Vancouver when this happened.”

Emma’s heart sank. So it wasn’t David. “Could they have hired someone to do this?” the blonde asked. 

“In theory, yes,” Graham said, looking very serious. “Can you think of anyone who would be willing to perform such an act for them? Someone they’re close to, like a family member or a close friend?”

Well...” Emma took a quick sip of her scotch, trying to soothe her nerves. “There is Leopold White. My adoptive mother’s uncle.”

“Leopold White,” Graham echoed as he quickly scribbled the name down in his little black book. 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t...” Emma’s hope plummeted when she suddenly remembered something important. 

“He doesn’t what, miss Swan?” Graham asked patiently.

“He doesn’t drive the right car,” Emma said defeatedly and took another large swig of her drink.

“The right car?” Graham echoed and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’ve been followed home from work once,” Emma admitted. “And I’ve seen the same car twice in the parking lot here.”

“Why on earth didn’t you tell me?!” Graham said. 

“I thought it was a coincidence at first,” Emma replied, now regretting that she hadn’t given Graham the proper information. “The first time it happened, I thought it could just have been someone who was lost and trying to find his way back by following me or something. I managed to shake him off, so I didn’t think too much about it. And the first time I saw the car here, it was so brief. Literally. I saw the car out of the corner of my eye. I wasn’t even completely sure whether I had seen it or not, you know? And the second time I saw the car here, I also saw the guy walking around my car. I suppose he was trying to do what he did to my car today but got scared of by security. And I... I guess I didn’t tell you because nothing happened and I knew that security would be patrolling the parking lot regularly, so I guess I felt safe. I was certain he had been scared away when he saw the security come running out on the parking lot.”

“I see,” Graham nodded. 

“I wish I had told you after I had seen the car in my rearview mirror the first time,” Emma said bitterly. She shouldn’t have been so determined to take care of things herself. It was okay to ask for help. And especially when you were stuck in a frightening situation like this one. 

Graham didn’t comment on that. Instead he asked: “is there any chance you got a proper look of this car? Can you remember the license plate? Color, type, anything?”

“I didn’t get a chance to see the license plate,” Emma admitted and started to frantically ramble like she did when she was nervous: “and I don’t know anything about the car except that it’s a grey station car, but that’s not a lot to go on, and also I don’t understand the endgame in all this, I mean stealing my library card? What the hell is that about?”

“Your library card?” Graham asked and frowned deeply. “You haven’t mentioned anything about a stolen library card before, Emma.”

“I know,” Emma admitted and rubbed a hand over her cheek. “I didn’t notice it until almost a week after the break-in in my room, and it was such a random thing to steal, so I didn’t think much of it, to be honest. I just found it annoying.”

“I see,” Graham said sternly. “Was anything else taken from your room?”

“Yeah,” Emma said and almost laughed at the absurdity as her frustration took over and she started rambling once more: “and can you please explain to me why the hell the intruder would chose that of all things when my laptop was literally right there?! Because I sure as hell don’t understand why anyone would be interested in nicking a stack of written post-it messa-“

CRASH!

Emma yelped at the loud, unexpected sound and turned around on the spot. 

Regina had dropped her glass of scotch on the floor, and the result was broken glass scattered all over, and a smaller lake of the golden liquid pooling on the floor. 

Both Regina and Malena quickly bent down to clean the mess, but when Malena attempted to help Regina, the brunette just held up a hand; clearly indicating that she didn’t need any help. She quickly picked up the shards of glass, dumped them in the trashcan and then glanced at the sea of scotch on the floor. 

“Never mind that,” Malena said quickly. “I’ll get that later. Did you cut yourself?”

Regina shook her head and then found her phone in her pocket. She frantically typed for a moment and then turned the screen towards Emma. 

“Oh. Okay,” Emma said, feeling a bit disappointed when she read the message: ‘I’m afraid I have to go now. I had forgotten that I have plans later.’ She supposed that made sense. Regina had already been here for a while, and Emma had invited her for coffee. Driving around and talking to the police had not been a part of the plan. 

Regina nodded once, then typed on her phone once more and turned the screen towards Emma: ‘can you get home on your own?’

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “I can probably get a ride from Graham.”

Regina nodded and slipped her phone back into her purse. Then she spun around on her heels and headed towards the door. 

“Text me later?” Emma asked. 

But Regina didn’t appear to have heard her. She simply disappeared out of the door. Emma heard her high heels clack against the floor as she headed down the hallway and towards the elevator. Emma found this departure to be a little strange, a little abrupt, but maybe those plans Regina had been referring to had been very important or something like that. 

“Emma?” 

The blonde quickly turned her attention back to Graham. 

“You mentioned that the intruder had stolen some post-its messages?” Graham said, clearly trying to get her back on track. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Emma said and tried not to be distracted by the way Regina’s tires were screeching as the brunette clearly aimed for a hasty departure. 

“Was there any type of personal information written in these messages?” Graham asked. “Credit card information or something like that?”

“No, not at all,” Emma said and shook her head. “It was just random messages. Nothing personal at all. I don’t see why anyone could possibly benefit from taking those. There was nothing of importance written. At least not to the intruder. But the messages were pretty important to ME.”

Graham nodded. “And your laptop was standing on the table?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said.

The sheriff shook his head. “I’m baffled,” he admitted plainly. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, it does not,” Emma was quick to agree.

“But I’ll make it make sense!” Graham said firmly. “Trust me, Emma. We will get to the bottom of this no matter what. And I’ll start by arranging that there will be an officer patrolling the parking lot there along with Malena’s security staff. And furthermore, there will be police spread around Steveston. Regular patrolling. Along with the neighborhood watch. I want this guy in custody.”

“Yeah. That would be nice,” Emma muttered vaguely. For her part, she just wanted to ask the guy what the hell he was playing at. 

“You mentioned that Leopold White doesn’t drive a grey station car, but he’s had ever possibility to either rent or steal that type of car,” Graham said. “When we get back to Steveston, I’ll check and see if   
any grey station cars has been reported stolen recently, and I’ll check and find out if anyone has rented a grey station car in the area.”

“So you think it could be Leopold White?” Emma asked. 

“I think it’s a possibility, yes,” Graham nodded. “Based on what you told me after the break in, I’d still say that your adoptive parents are involved in this. One way or the other.”

“Yeah,” Emma mumbled. 

“We’ll figure it out, Emma,” Graham promised. “I’m not gonna rest until I get to the bottom of this.” He turned to Malena. “I’d like a copy of the security footage, please.” 

“Of course,” Malena said, quickly walking out of the room to take care of that.

Graham turned his attention back to Emma. “I’m not trying to frighten you further, Emma, but I would be really happy if you could stay over at a friend’s house tonight.”

“I’ll text Elsa and ask her,” Emma promised. “I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

“Good,” Graham said and looked back at the frozen picture of the man on the screen. Rewinding the tape, the sheriff of Steveston carefully observed the moment when the false security guard pulled his hoodie up and started to vandalize Emma’s car. 

Emma watched the scene unfold as well. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she frantically tried to terminate whether it could be Leopold White hiding underneath that hood. Did Leopold walk like that? Was Leopold smart enough to steal a uniform and pose as one of the members of the security staff? 

It was years since Emma last had talked to the man, and she couldn’t for the life of her remember how Leopold White walked, let alone anything about whether he was intelligent or not. But she was sort of hoping that it really would turn out to be Leopold under that hood. Simply because nothing else would make sense. Why would a complete stranger suddenly decide to slash her tires and scratch a threatening message into the yellow paint? Unless the person was an escaped lunatic, it wouldn’t make sense, and honest to god, Emma would rather live with the knowledge that it was Leopold White, than knowing that a completely deranged stranger had picked her as a random victim. 

That was when Malena returned to the office with a memory stick. She handed it to Graham with the words: “here you go. It’s all on here.”

“Thank you,” Graham said and flashed her a brief smile. “Well, I don’t think there’s anymore we can do here for now. Once the officers has finished up outside, they’ll call a mechanic and have him fix the slashed tires and then bringing your car back to Steveston.”

“And you’re taking the day off tomorrow,” Malena added. 

“Malena-“

“The subject is not up for debate, miss Swan,” Malena said. “I do not want to see you here tomorrow; do you hear me? I want you to get a good night’s sleep and not think about anything tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Emma agreed, surrendering without much grace. She had a feeling that she actually would benefit from a couple of extra hours in bed tomorrow.

“I’ll drive you home,” Graham said as he rose from his seat. 

“Thanks,” Emma said, jumping to her feet as well. 

“I’m terribly sorry about this, miss Swan,” Malena said sincerely. “Rest assure that every last member of my security staff will be scrutinized. I wish I had-“

“It’s not your fault,” Emma quickly interrupted. “It’s nobody’s fault.” And she really meant that. She wasn’t blaming Malena for anything. The only person she was blaming was that asshat guy who had done this. 

Emma and Graham left Malena’s office, and the last thing Emma saw was Malena reaching for the bottle of scotch and pouring herself a second glass of the alcohol. Emma couldn’t blame her. She hoped   
that she would have the possibility to drink tonight as well. She could do with some beer. Or some shots. Or maybe even some vodka. Whatever Eugenia’s Inn had to offer. 

***********

None of them said much as they headed inside the car and began the journey back to Steveston. Graham’s forehead seemed to be permanently wrinkled as he sat behind the wheel, clearly lost in thoughts. 

Emma didn’t feel the urge to say anything either. She was far too busy wondering. And worrying. She was scared now. Actually scared. And she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to just stop her life and sit on her hands until something happened. If she did that, if she was afraid to go outside, the stalker had won. Emma didn’t want him to win. No, what she really wanted, was to be the one who stalked, not the one BEING stalked. She wanted to turn the table on this guy, back him into a corner and then ask him what the hell he was playing at. She wanted an explanation, and a damn good one too. And if this really was Mary Margaret and David’s doing, Emma would take them to court. She didn’t give a shit whether it was a drastic thing to do or not. She wanted them to pay for what they had done to her. She wanted them to pay for making her this afraid. 

The blonde clenched her fist slightly. 

Graham looked at her. “Are you alright, Emma?”

“Nope,” Emma said plainly. “I’m angry.”

“That’s very understandable, but I meant what I said,” Graham said. “I’m not resting until we catch this guy.” 

Emma tried to find some reassurance in that, but she couldn’t. Not really. So to distract herself she found her phone in her pocket and texted Elsa, asking her if she could crash at her place tonight. She also texted Ella to fill her in on this new development, and just as she had sent the text to her friend, Elsa texted back and assured Emma that yes, of course she could stay the night. That wasn’t a problem at all. Emma immediately thanked her. 

“Can you think of anyone else from Toronto who could have done this?” Graham asked. 

Emma looked up from her phone. “No, not at all. To be honest, I didn’t have many friends back in Toronto. I mostly kept to myself.”

“What about an ex-partner then?” Graham asked. “Have you been in a relationship that ended badly?”

“No,” Emma said and slid her phone back in her pocket. “I mean yes, but not like that. She was the one who dumped me. Not the other way around.”

“And what was her name?”

“Lily. Lilith Page,” Emma said. “But it’s not her, Graham. It can’t be. She wouldn’t do something like this. She was the one who dumped ME.”

“I think it would be unwise to rule out anyone,” Graham said plainly. 

Emma’s imagination immediately went into overdrive. Could Lily be the person behind this? No. No, way. Nu-uh. Not in a million years. It wouldn’t make any sense whatsoever. Lily had never been   
possessive or anything. Not ever.

No. Emma refused to believe it. Lily couldn’t be the “mastermind” behind this. It had to be Leopold White, and she didn’t hesitate to tell Graham that. 

“I assure you, we’ll be checking Leopold White’s alibi first thing,” Graham said sternly. “But as I said, we don’t want to rule anything out.”

Emma considered it again. Could something have gone wrong in Lily’s new relationship? Could Lily suddenly have realized that she wanted Emma back and somehow followed her to Vancouver? No. That didn’t make sense either. Lily wouldn’t never STALK her. Unless she had suddenly become psychotic overnight, and Emma found that to be more than unlikely. 

The blonde leaned back in the police car. This was all so fucked up. So ridiculous. She sighed a bit, and Graham shot her a concerned look.

Emma tried to smile and reassure him that she was fine. She was not going to breaking down. At least not until after her stalker had been caught. 

The rest of the day was damn hectic. Graham left her at Eugenia’s Inn and headed back to the station to call various people in Toronto, and Emma went inside the restaurant and told both Ruby and Eugenia what had happened and informed her that she wouldn’t be sleeping in her room tonight. Both of them were appalled, and Eugenia offered that Emma could borrow her crossbow. Emma laughed a bit at that and settled for a thanks, but no thanks. 

“This is so creepy!” Ruby said. 

Eugenia scowled at her. “Not helping.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Emma said. “This is hella creepy!”

“Is it your adoptive mother?” Ruby asked. 

“I... I don’t know,” Emma said truthfully. Because she didn’t. Not anymore. She was so confused, it could be just about anyone. 

“I’ll be doing neighborhood watch tonight!” Eugenia said firmly. 

“Me, too,” Ruby said. 

“And me,” Leroy added from the bar. 

“Count me in,” Isabelle said, and after some nudging from his wife, Mr. Gold declared that he was “in” too. 

Emma smiled. It was very touching, witnessing how they all rallied around her like this. 

“Mess with one of us, and you’re messing with all of us!” Leroy barked. “Maybe his tires needs some slashing too. My axe would be good for the job!”

Isabelle glared at him. “We’re not aiming to harm him, Leroy. We’re aiming to catch him and bring him over to the police.”

Emma chuckled. “You’re all very sweet, but I honestly don’t think he would come here. Not tonight at least.”

“Well, forgive us for not taking any chances, miss Swan,” Eugenia said firmly. 

“Hear, hear,” Leroy said and raised his drink. 

Emma chuckled again and then she excused herself and went upstairs to pack a few belongings she would be bringing with her over to Elsa. 

Her room was exactly like it always was. Not that Emma believed that the guy had been in her room again, he couldn’t be two places at once, but nevertheless, it was hella nice to find her room empty. She was quick to stuff her sweatpants and a tanktop into the duffel bag she had used on the train. Then she found her charger and stuffed it into her bag along with her phone and a book. Emma doubted she would be interested in reading tonight, but you never knew. Maybe she would need the distraction or something like that. 

The blonde sighed for the millionth time that day. This was a freaking nightmare. When was it gonna end? She doubted it could get any worse now. 

Later that night, Emma found herself in Elsa’s guest bedroom. Again. And much like the last time, the blonde had trouble with falling asleep. Her thoughts were spiraling out of control, and she was afraid of what was gonna happen tomorrow. She was afraid of staying home, but she was also afraid of heading out and potentially spotting that car in her rearview mirror. And most of all, she was afraid that the stalker was going to get the upper hand on her by effectively making her afraid of going anywhere without glancing nervously over her shoulder or checking her rearview mirror frantically. 

The purpose of stalking was control. Emma knew that. And she would be giving him that control if she stopped going out. That was ridiculous. She couldn’t just put her life on pause. She refused to do that. He wasn’t gonna control her. He wasn’t gonna win!

Emma rolled onto her back and muttered earnestly to the silent bedroom: “I am not afraid of you, you bastard! I don’t care who you are or what you want, you can’t control me! And you sure as hell can’t stop me from living my life. I am not gonna play your little game!”. Maybe her voice was a bit too loud. She'd had a couple of drinks with Elsa earlier.

As to prove that, Emma rolled onto her side, fumbled for a few seconds and then found her phone on the bedside table. She tapped the round button in the middle of the screen and then squinted slightly at the bright light. She knew that it was rather late, but she couldn’t resist to text Regina. She hadn’t texted the brunette all day, she had been too busy with talking to Graham, giving another statement at the station, talking to Elsa and then drink a bit. There simply hadn’t been time to text Regina. But now Emma was making up for that as she sent the text: ‘hey, I’m really sorry about today. That was not how I had planned our date at all. Would you like to try again and stop by for coffee sometimes next week? I promise there will be less police involved.’

Emma rolled on to her back again. Regina had probably gone to bed. She would answer tomorrow. Probably early. She always did that. Regina was an early riser. Emma was looking forward to waking up and finding a message from the beautiful brunette waiting for her on her phone. The blonde smiled a little as she curled up under the covers. She had no idea whether she would be able to sleep or not, but she would definitely give it a shot. And she would think about Regina before she went to sleep. Not about anything else. That was the simple rule she had just set up for herself. Regina was the only thing she was allowed to think about before bedtime. Emma chuckled quietly in the darkened bedroom. She was definitely a bit tipsy

But to her enormous surprise and delight, she suddenly heard her phone chime once. Emma was already somewhere between dream and reality, in the middle of some weird half-dream about giant, talking marshmallows, and she had to force herself back to the world of consciousness. She wanted to check the message now. There was no way she would be able to wait until tomorrow. She was willing to grasp every opportunity when it came to texting Regina. It didn’t matter how late or how early it was. Any opportunity was a welcome one. One that Emma was always looking forward to. 

She was every bit excited when she grabbed her phone, and she couldn’t hold back a smile as she swiped to check the message from Regina. But the next second it felt as though the walls in Elsa’s guest bedroom was closing in around her. Emma’s heard started to thump uncomfortably in her chest as she read the message from Regina. Clearly it COULD get worse. Emma felt sick as she looked at the message one more time just to make sure she had read correctly the first time. She hoped that her sleepy state was making her mind playing tricks on her. 

But it didn’t. The message Regina had just sent her couldn’t be mis-read in any way.

‘I don’t think we should see each other anymore.’

To Be Continued............


	21. Part Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over two hundreth comments. I can't believe it. I seriously can't. This story started out as nothing but a silly, little idea for an AU, and I'm blown away by how well it's been met by you guys. Every single review makes me smile. Thank you so much to all of you!
> 
> ...And just a gentle reminder to one of you: asking me to update this story doesn't make you an asshole ;) it means that you're invested in this story and can't wait to read what happens next, and as a writer, that's the highest praise I can receive :)

Emma stared dumbly at the message. A part of her simply refused to acknowledge what this message meant, and her fingers trembled slightly as she texted: ‘what? Why not?’ she was allowed to ask that. 

She was allowed to ask for an explanation.

This couldn’t be happening. Emma didn’t want this to be happening. Her heart was thumping in her chest all over again. First the vandalism happening to her car, and now this. It was almost too much. 

She felt that pinching sensation in her belly again, as she wondered how much a person could take. 

After a moment or so, her phone chimed again, and Emma felt straight up nauseous and her fingers trembled as she checked that message. It was exactly as devastating as the first message.   
‘I just think it’s better that way.’

Emma’s throat felt slightly raw, and it felt like her eyes were burning slightly as she texted back: ‘oh. Okay. I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong.’ Now her stomach was really pinching. HAD she done something wrong? Had she been too eager? Too intense? Had she somehow made Regina feel pressured? Lily had said that Emma was too “clingy” and “bad at relationship”. Was that really true? All Emma’s insecurities once again came out to play. 

Her phone chimed again, and Emma’s hands trembled worse than ever as she grasped the phone from the nightstand and then swiped to check the message. 

‘You haven’t done anything wrong, Emma. The problem isn’t you. It’s me. I thought there was room for dating in my life. I was wrong. There isn’t.’

Trying her best to ignore the pinching sensation in her belly, Emma frowned. ‘it’s not you, it’s me’. Good old apology. Good old cliché. Emma had never thought that Regina would be one for serving such an over-used apology, and the blonde felt completely puzzled as she looked at the message. Then she began tapping on the screen. After a moment or so, she sent the new message to Regina: ‘okay. Do you think we could still hang out once in a while? Just as friends, I mean.’

Maybe it was bordering on desperation to suggest that, but Emma was willing to settle for anything when it came to Regina. She didn’t want to loose contact with the brunette. Friendship was an acceptable thing to ask for, right? That was how this whole thing had started. They could go back to that, right? RIGHT? 

Emma’s heart was still thumping too fast in her chest. It was almost painful. Everything about this fucking day was too painful. First the vandalism and now this. Why did everything always happen at once to her? The blonde squeezed the bedding between her fingers. 

And then her phone chimed again. Emma released her grip on the bedding and grasped her phone once more. If she thought the first two messages had been devastating, this one was fucking heartbreaking.

‘No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.’

Emma’s hand went limp and she ended up dropping the phone on the floor. It landed with a slight thudding sound. Emma’s ears felt stuffy and her chest was burning. What more was left to say? She couldn’t just force Regina to be her friend if the brunette didn’t want to. Rejection was not a strange feeling for Emma. She had been rejected by her birth parents when she was just a baby. All her attempts at being a good girl had been rejected by Mary Margaret. Her pleads for help had been rejected by David who had refused to listen when Emma tried to tell the truth about Mary Margaret. As an adult, Emma had been rejected by first that woman who had used her, and then by Lily, who claimed that Emma “sucked at relationship” and was “too clingy”. 

No, Emma was no stranger to rejection. But none of the rejections had felt quite as painful as this one. Simply because she was so head over heels for Regina. Because Regina was everything Emma had been searching for without fully knowing it. Emma had felt the chemistry instantly, and she thought that Regina had been feeling the same way. Man, she had been stupid. It was ridiculous. Why would a woman like Regina be interested in someone like Emma? The blonde had all the time thought that it was too good to be true, that she was living some sort of dream, and now she realized that she WAS. It had been too good to be true. She shouldn’t have allowed herself to get so optimistic. She should have remembered that life always found a way to kick her in the teeth no matter what she did.

Emma curled up under the covers and stared at the dark. Her throat felt constricted, like there was a massive lump in it, and her eyes were burning slightly. She felt ridiculous for being on the verge of tears because of this. Over a woman she had only been on a few dates with. In theory, it wasn’t a big deal. 

But in reality, this wasn’t just “a woman she had been on a few dates with”. This was someone she was completely gone for. The damage was done. She was already completely in love with Regina, and the idea of never seeing her again was too much to bear. 

Emma squeezed the bedding between her fingers once more. Yes, it was possible that Regina had texted that it wasn’t the blonde’s fault, but Emma didn’t believe her. Regina was just trying to spare Emma’s feelings. ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ was about the oldest apology in the world. Of course this was Emma’s fault, and it didn’t take the blonde long to come up with good reasons why Regina had dumped her. 

There had been too much drama. Things had been too intense. Emma could remember what Regina had mentioned during the train ride. That she was coming to Vancouver to get a fresh start. She had more than implied that she was on her way to start a quiet, peaceful life. And then Emma had brought her into the whole stalking thing. She had involved Regina too quickly. Emma felt terrible about it. Who did that? She had known Regina for what, three months, and she had immediately involved the brunette in her mess of a personal life. That was ridiculous. Why hadn’t she been thinking clearly last night? Emma blinked. Something stung in her eyes. Regina had just wanted someone to drink coffee with. Someone to go to concerts with. And then Emma had dragged her along to a police investigation. Opened up a whole can of worms and expected Regina to just go along with it. Emma couldn’t blame Regina for running for the hills. Anyone would do that.

Emma flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Something wet and treacherous was sliding down her cheek, and the blonde angrily used a fist to scrub at her cheek. What, now she was crying like a child? Emma immediately felt embarrassed. Crying had been frowned upon in Mary Margaret’s household, and the feeling of shame had been so effectively drilled into Emma that it was still affecting her adult life. She hated crying. Crying was a sign of weakness. That was what Mary Margaret always had said. 

Emma sniffled quietly. She couldn’t help it. Not now as she thought about what other reasons there could be as to why this was her fault. Emma thought about the way Regina’s eyes had flickered after she had kissed her. It had been too sudden. Emma had gone for it too quickly. Regina hadn’t been ready to be kissed yet, and Emma should have noticed that instead of being too impulsive as she always was. 

Emma felt all sorts of guilty now. Why hadn’t she asked further? She had seen the slightly panicked look in Regina’s eyes after the kiss, so why the hell was it that Emma hadn’t asked more about it? She should have done that. Or maybe she should even have apologized for having kissed the brunette so suddenly. Emma had an instinctive feeling that she had overstepped a boundary. It didn’t matter that Regina had told her otherwise. Emma knew that this was her fault. She was to blame for this. Everything, the too-fast kiss, dragging Regina to the police station and involving her in Emma’s personal drama had spooked Regina. Of course it had. Emma fully understood that. It was a completely natural reaction. Anyone would be spooked. Emma included. 

Emma sniffled a bit and immediately felt ridiculous for doing so, but she couldn’t help it. She had been so hopeful when she came here. And meeting Regina in that train had almost felt like fate. A sign of the fresh start she was heading towards. And now everything was ruined. Now Emma had once again ruined it for herself. Once again, she had fucked up. 

Emma wasn’t completely sure what possessed her to do so, but she reached down on the floor and grabbed her phone. Her vision was blurry, and she struggled to see clearly as she typed and then sent Regina another text. ‘I’m sorry’. Just that. Nothing more. She wasn’t even thinking that Regina would answer her, she just wanted the brunette to know how sorry she was about mucking this up. How sorry she was that she had managed to destroy something before it had gotten the chance to fully blossom and grow. 

Emma unceremoniously dumped the phone on the floor once more. Then she curled up under the covers once more. How the hell was she supposed to go to sleep tonight? It wasn’t possible. This was undoubtedly one of the worst days in her life, and Emma just kept reliving it over and over and over again. The vandalism. The threatening message that had been scratched into her car. The slashed tires. Regina’s sudden departure. The talk about Lily and whether she could potentially be involved in all this. The talk about Leopold White and his potential involvement in this. 

Emma shivered under the covers. Could he be out there, watching her right now? Emma’s exhausted brain wasn’t working properly. It made up crazy stuff. Suddenly, she imagined that it actually could be Lily out there. Lily watching her. Lily stalking her. Lily who had slashed her tires and scratched a threatening message into her car. 

The blonde scoffed. No, of course it wasn’t Lily. It couldn’t be. She was the one who had dumped Emma. Not the other way around. It wouldn’t make any sense if it was Lily who was stalking her. It had to be Leopold White. He was doing Mary Margaret’s bidding. Emma shivered again. He had slashed her tires and scratched a threatening message into the paint of her car. What else was he willing to do? What else had Mary Margaret asked him to do? Harm her? Physically endanger her? Emma pulled the cover a little tighter around her body. Felt tempted to stand from the bed and lift the blinds to look out of the window. But she fought the urge. If she got out of bed, she gave the stalker control. If she paranoidly lifted the blinds to look out of the window, she was giving in to the psychological terror her stalker was inflicting. She couldn’t do that. If her stalker somehow found out she was afraid, he would only feel encouraged by it. And the last thing Emma wanted to do, was to encourage him.  
Him. Yes, Emma was certain it was a man who was doing this. Yes, perhaps orchestrated by a woman, but her instinct told her that it was a man. One of the reasons being that Lily simply would never do this and based on what she had seen on the security footage, the person posing as a security guard was tall. Very tall. Lily wasn’t that tall. Nor did she walk or carry herself like the person on the footage had. 

Emma hoped that Graham would be able to tell her more tomorrow. And now she really need to sleep. At least try. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to think about something that wasn’t her stalker. Or Regina........

The next morning wasn’t much better. 

Emma woke completely groggy. Her mind was muddled due to lack of sleep, and for a moment, one blissful moment she happily thought about what Regina was doing today. But then the events of last night caught up with her, and her belly started pinching all over again.

It had been as late as four in the morning before Emma finally had fallen asleep, and when she HAD fallen asleep, she’d had horrible dreams about grey station cars following her, hooded strangers whose   
face kept taking different shapes. First it was Mary Margaret’s face, then it was Leopold White’s. Next it was David’s, and then finally Lily’s. The dream had been confusing, but there had been one similarity. Emma had been chasing the hooded figure. Eventually, she had caught up with them, had grabbed their shoulder and forced them to turn around. Every time, she had been greeted by a different face, but no matter who it was, they had always been holding up a cellphone with the written message: ‘I don’t think we should see each other anymore’. And regardless of whether it had been Mary Margaret, Lily or even Leopold holding up the phone, they had cackled triumphantly at her, mocked her and said that she wasn’t capable of holding on to anything good. That she was alone and always would be alone no matter what. 

Emma had woken up bathed in sweat and close to tears. 

And she wasn’t feeling much better now as she gathered her things and mechanically thanked Elsa for her hospitability and politely declined the offer about breakfast. Elsa looked rather concerned but didn’t comment on it. And Emma tried to act more naturally as she gave the other blonde a quick hug. 

“If you need to stay over again, just say the word. You’re always welcome,” Elsa said and flashed her a smile. 

“Thank you,” Emma said, forcing herself to not sound mechanically. “That’s very sweet of you.”

Elsa gave her another hug for good measurement. “Graham will get this bastard, Em. You just wait and see.”

“I hope you’re right,” Emma said. 

“Graham doesn’t stop until he gets the guy,” Elsa said firmly, and flashed Emma another smile. 

Emma returned the smile, thanked Elsa once again and then hoisted up her duffel bag and left her friends house. 

It was a cold day. Too cold. Emma shivered in her thin pleather jacket. But maybe it had nothing to do with the cold. Maybe the shivering was a permanent thing she would have to get used to now. As she walked down the street towards Eugenia’s Inn, she automatically checked the street for grey station cars. But she saw none. 

And soon she reached her destination and walked inside Eugenia’s Inn. As usually, Ruby was standing behind the counter, in the middle of serving Victor French. 

Emma settled down by a table in the corner. Usually, she chose one of the tables near the counter, but she definitely didn’t feel social. She felt like utter crap. She was sleep deprived, scared shitless because of the stalker, and now also pretty fucking heartbroken because of what had happened with Regina. 

Everything sucked. 

Emma had never felt more tempted to order alcohol for breakfast than she was right now, but when Ruby came over to her table, the blonde settled for: “one coffee and scrambled eggs and bacon, please.”

“Coffee?” Ruby echoed and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You don’t want your usual cocoa with cinnamon?”

“No thanks, I think I’ll stick with coffee this morning. I didn’t get much sleep last night,” the blonde said truthfully. 

“That’s understandable,” Ruby said sympathetically. “Have you heard anything from Graham?”

“No, not yet. But I’m hoping he’ll get back to me today.”

“He probably will,” Ruby said reassuringly. “Graham doesn’t rest until he gets the guy.”

“You know, you’re the second person who has said that to me today,” Emma said and offered a humorless, dry chuckle.

“And.... I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but I was on neighborhood watch charge last night,” the waitress continued. “And everything was calm. There were no strangers. And no grey station cars.”

“I wish I could take that as a good sign,” Emma said bitterly. “But for some reason it feels like the vandalizing of my car was only the beginning.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Ruby said as she lightly put a hand on Emma’s arm. “We’ve got you. All of us. You have the entire town behind you, Em. And we’re not gonna let some lunatic get to you.”

Emma laughed, this time with a bit more humor in her voice. “Thanks, Rubes.”

“Anytime,” Ruby said and gave Emma’s arm a light squeeze. “You just let me know if you need anything besides breakfast.”

“Does that include a night out drinking?” Emma asked. 

“It could,” Ruby chuckled. 

“Good. Then I might actually take you up on that,” Emma said a bit darkly. She could definitely need a night out drinking. 

“Just say the word,” Ruby said and chuckled again. And then she left Emma’s table and disappeared into the kitchen. Probably to inform Eugenia of what Emma wanted for breakfast. 

Emma sighed deeply and felt tempted to bury her face in her hands. She felt so fucking miserable. And tempted to check her phone. Like she always did every morning. Often Regina had sent her a quick good morning text, but obviously, she wouldn’t have done that today. Emma sighed again. She still couldn’t fully believe it. That this was the end of her relationship with Regina. A relationship that had barely started, really. Emma quelled another sigh and rubbed a hand over her face. She probably looked terrible. She already knew that she had bags under her eyes. And probably dark circles as well. 

She was supposed to write today, but she wasn’t sure how she was supposed to find the inspiration for that. Her collection of fairytales were almost finished, but what did that matter? Right now, finishing them was about the last thing Emma wanted to do. And the story about Willa and Helena who met each other on a train. What about that story? Emma knew it was a good story. The words had been pouring out of her, and the language had been flowing. And she had been so motivated to write more chapters, but now... 

Now she wasn’t sure what to do about it. A part of her was still motivated. And she still had lots and lots of chapters planned out. She knew exactly which direction she wanted to take the story in, but could she even continue? Helena was Regina, and Emma wasn’t seeing Regina anymore. Could she even write more about those two not-so-fictional women and their journey?

Emma wasn’t sure. She had lost her muse. 

That was when Ruby came down to her table with a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs with extra bacon. Emma hadn’t ordered extra bacon, that was something Ruby had just decided to do, but nevertheless, Emma was grateful, and she flashed the young waitress a smile.

“You looked like you could need some extra bacon,” Ruby said, joking slightly, but still sweetly concerned. 

“Thanks,” Emma said, snorting slightly. “That was nice of you.”

“Anytime,” Ruby smiled. 

Emma dug into her breakfast. She was still miserable, but the food tasted good. Maybe she could somehow get through today. Tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow she was going to work. Maybe that could distract her from the hellish situation that currently was her life. 

The blonde sighed for the umpteenth time. Or maybe not. Maybe nothing could distract her from her current situation. 

A couple of hours later found Emma back in her room. She had her computer in her lap, and she was trying her best to write like she was supposed to. 

But she couldn’t find the inspiration. She tried, but her mind was just... blank. There was nothing. Well, except for a text message saying, ‘I don’t think we should see each other anymore’, and grey station cars following her. Emma wasn’t capable of abstracting from everything that was going on. She couldn’t find the space she went into whenever she was writing. That space had become cluttered and full of ugly stuff. She kept seeing Regina’s face for her inner eye. She kept seeing the brunette’s beautiful smile, and then she remembered that she was never going to see one of those smiles again. 

Emma stared blankly at the document in front of her. She had been “at it” for two hours now, and she had written five words. Five. The inspiration simply wasn’t coming to her. At least not when it came to writing on her fairytales. But the story about Willa and Helena... Boy, Emma had plenty of inspiration for that one! 

But she couldn’t bring herself to keep writing on that one. Not now. It wasn’t right. Not when she and Regina weren’t....

Emma blinked and tiredly rubbed a hand over her face. Maybe she should simply give up writing. At least for today. It was obvious that she wasn’t gonna experience that stroke of genius today. God, what if her writer’s block had returned? Emma sure as fuck hoped not. That would been a disaster. She had been on a roll lately. So consumed with her writing. The idea of her inspiration source drying out was heartbreaking. Almost as heartbreaking as the text from Regina had been. 

Regina. Emma hadn’t heard anything from her since she had sent the half-drunken “I’m sorry” text late last night. She didn’t even know why she had sent that text. It was stupid. It was desperate. It was clingy. Maybe she WAS clingy. Exactly like Lily had said. Maybe Regina had felt pressured. 

Emma pushed her hair behind her ear and rubbed a hand over her eyes again. She was tired. Maybe she should just lie down and try and get some shuteye instead. Maybe it would be easier to sleep during the day than it was during the night. Perhaps she was becoming a creature of the night again. Exactly like she had been after Lily had broken up with her. Emma felt so utterly pathetic. She tried to tell herself that this wasn’t a big deal. She and Regina had only been on a few dates. It hadn’t been anything serious. 

Except it had. Emma had fallen in love with her. She had lowered all defenses and had allowed herself to fall in love again. And then this happened. Was that really what she got for falling in love? A rejection. 

Emma wanted to be angry with Regina. She wished she could be angry with Regina, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t. She wasn’t completely sure why, because normally anger came very easily to Emma. But not when it came to Regina. Everything was different when it came to Regina. 

Regina who didn’t want to see her anymore. Not even as friends. Emma felt that pinching sensation low in her belly once more, and she could feel how her eyes started to burn a bit too. The blonde cursed. She didn’t want to cry again. She had already done that last night, and she had felt every bit pathetic afterwards. Somehow, she would just have to accept that it was over. And move on. As she had done it so many times before. Moving on was one of Emma’s special talents. And it was one she had used many, many times during the years. Whether it was physically moving around in Toronto to get away from Mary Margaret’s prying eyes or moving on from a failed relationship. Emma was an expert in moving on. 

Knock-knock-knock!

Emma yelped. Her knees jerked, and her laptop almost ended up on the floor. Her heart started thumping in her chest. She was not expecting any visitors right now, and she had no problem with imagining that it was the hooded stranger standing outside her door. But a stalker wouldn’t knock, right? He would just burst in and attack her before she could realize what was going on. Emma had never heard of a stalker who knocked. Or could it be....

For a moment, Emma allowed herself to believe that it was Regina who was standing outside her door. She allowed herself to dream big and believe that the brunette had changed her mind. That there had been some sort of mistake. 

Knock-knock-knock!

Emma moved the laptop from her lap and then rose from the bed. She went over to the door and stood there for a second. She didn’t dare looking through the peephole. A part of her was afraid to see the hooded stranger standing outside her door with some sort of weapon in his hand. 

“Who is it?” The blonde called through the closed door. 

“It’s Sheriff Graham,” the familiar voice with the slight Irish accent called back. 

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and ignored the part of her that wanted to weep because it wasn’t Regina who had come to see her. She quickly removed the chain from the door and then unlocked the door. 

The sheriff of Steveston appeared on the other side of the door. His hair was wet. It had to be raining outside. Emma hadn’t noticed it. She had been far too busy thinking.

“Hello,” Graham said and offered her a slight smile. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course,” Emma said and stepped away from the door. 

Graham stepped inside the room, and he frowned a bit when he saw Emma’s hands tremble as she locked the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s fine,” Emma said and tried to joke a little. “I’m just easily scared these days.”

“That’s perfectly understandable, Emma. I should have called before coming here.”

“It’s alright,” Emma dismissed. “So? Is there any news?”

“There is some news, yes,” Graham said and nodded as he sat down on the wooden chair in front of the desk. 

“And it’s not good news,” Emma was quick to assume. It had to be bad news. Otherwise Graham wouldn’t look so serious. 

The sheriff rubbed his stubbly cheek, and Emma suddenly noticed that he had dark circles underneath his eyes. Maybe he hadn’t slept either last night. Maybe he really had been up all night to work on   
the case like everyone had told her he would. If that was the case, Emma was impressed. 

“The police had another chat with your adoptive parents,” Graham began and frowned slightly. “Which was a bit difficult first because they weren’t in Forest Hill. But we located them in Ottawa. They’re on   
vacation. They left for Ottawa two days ago, so you see, they couldn’t possibly have been in Steveston when the crime occurred.”

Emma got a sinking feeling in her stomach, and her voice was meek when she asked: “And Leopold White? What about him?”

“Mr. White is in Alberta,” Graham said. “Eleven hours away. He couldn’t have done this either.”

Emma sat down heavily on her bed. “Then who the hell is it?!”

“We’re currently still trying to locate miss Page,” Graham said and rubbed a hand over his cheek again. 

Emma shook her head. “No. It’s not her. I can’t be her.”

“We can’t be sure of that until we’ve spoken to her,” Graham said firmly. “We have to make sure we’re covering every possibility.”

“But what would be the motive?!” Emma exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed again. “She was the one who wanted out of the relationship! Not me! She has no reason to do this, Graham! No. If it’s not my adoptive parents, then I don’t...” the blonde shook her head. “Then I don’t know who else it can be.”

“I know that this is annoying,” Graham said. “But I have to ask you to think about it one more time. Have you been somewhere lately and noticed anything strange? Someone who looked at you a little too   
long? Have you been in a bar where a stranger approached you and showed a little too much interest in you? Have you chatted to anyone recently? It doesn’t have to be for long. Sometimes a few minutes, or even a few seconds is all it takes for a stalker to establish some kind of connection.”

“No,” Emma said quietly and shook her head. “Nothing like that has happened to me.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Graham asked. 

“Yes,” Emma said firmly and truthfully. She had experienced nothing that could be compared to what Graham had just described. 

“Okay,” Graham nodded. “Right now, we’re still trying to locate miss Page, but judging by what you’ve told me, we have to assume that this is the work of a stranger and not someone who has a connection with you.”

“I suppose that could explain why he decided to take such random items from my room,” Emma said. “But it still doesn’t explain that message he had scratched into my car. I don’t know, I just... It seems personal in a way, you know?”

“It does,” Graham said and nodded. “But more often than not stalkers are unpredictable, and while the things they do doesn’t make sense to us, it does for them.”

“Is there anything I can do to protect myself?” Emma asked. 

“Stay alert,” Graham said. “Change your routines. Borrow different vehicles to and from work. Use public transport. Try to avoid going out alone, but don’t shield yourself off, Emma.”

“Easier said than done,” Emma said bitterly. 

“I know this is a damned situation,” Graham said, and Emma almost cracked a smile. “But we’ll figure this out. Trust me. We’ll get this guy.”

“Yeah,” Emma said without much hope in her voice. Everything seemed so bleak. And the situation seemed more and more serious. There was somebody out there who was targeting her. Emma felt that pinching sensation in her stomach again. 

Graham told her to not loose hope. He would fix this, and Emma so wished that she could believe him. She so wished that his reassurance would somehow be enough. 

She forced herself to smile as the sheriff of Steveston rose from the chair and then flashed her one more reassuring smile before he left her room. 

Emma’s smile immediately fell once she had locked the door behind him. It wasn’t Mary Margaret. It wasn’t David. It wasn’t even Leopold White. All of them had solid alibies. True, the police still hadn’t found Lily, but Emma blankly refused to believe that she could have anything to do with this. 

But if it wasn’t Lily, who the hell WAS it then?! A complete stranger like Graham had said. Emma’s heart started to hammer against her ribcage again. Why her? Why had some random lunatic chosen her of all people?

The blonde went back to the bed and sat down heavily once more. She wringed her brain and desperately tried to think of someone who had been looking at her for too long like Graham had said. Someone who had been too interested in her. 

But she came up empty. Emma couldn’t think of a single person who would do this. Apart from her adoptive parents, she had no enemies. No one she had had an argument with or anything. 

Emma rose from the bed and paranoidly went over to the window. She lifted the blinds and peeked outside. She couldn’t see anything. The street were empty. There was no one around. 

But that wasn’t very reassuring. Because Emma knew that even though she couldn’t see him, her stalker could very well be here anyway. Hiding in plain sight.

To Be Continued............


	22. Part Twenty Two

The next while utterly hellish. A complete nightmare. There was no other description for what Emma was going through. 

She did her usual thing. She woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, exchanged a few words with Ruby and then drove off to work. But she felt like some sort of robot. Like she had been programmed. She wasn’t living. She was functioning. And it felt like her battery was running out. 

Running. Running away. Emma would lie if she claimed that she hadn’t thought about that at least once in the past two days. Especially at night it was tempting to pack up and follow her usual modus operandi. Run away. Relocate. She had moved around a lot when she lived in Toronto. She could do it again. 

But the thought didn’t get a chance to live long before Emma got angry at herself. She couldn’t just run. She had established herself here. She had friends. She had a job. Steveston was her home now, and come hell or high water, Emma refused to leave it. She loved this place. She felt at home here. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged, and no freak in a hoodie was allowed to take that away   
from her. She wouldn’t have it. 

And nothing else had happened. Emma hadn’t seen the grey station car nor the mysterious, hoodie wearing man. No more sightings. No more phone calls. No more vandalism. No nothing.

Emma didn’t quite understand it. She had expected the stalking to escalate. Not stop entirely. And she wasn’t the only one who was surprised. Graham was baffled too. A stalker who vandalized a car only to vanish in thin air for three weeks wasn’t exactly common. 

Emma was confused to say the least. But maybe that was just a part of the stalkers plan. To make her confused and then lull her into a false sense of security by disappearing. And then striking when she felt safe. This didn’t make her feel safe in any way. If anything, this only made her feel all the more scared. 

She didn’t sleep very good at night. She kept waking up with the urge to look out of the window. And more than once, that urge won. Actually, it was more than once. Several times she woke up, jumped out of bed and lifted the blinds to look out of the window. Her dreams had convinced her that either the grey station car was parked outside, or the mysterious stranger was standing outside and looking up at her, only faintly illuminated by the streetlights. 

But he never was. No matter how many times Emma checked, there never was a stranger standing outside. 

Emma’s phone was completely silent during that hellish time. 

Well, not completely silent. That was an exaggeration. She heard plenty from Ella, but when it came to hearing from the one person Emma wanted to hear from the most, her phone remained silent. She didn’t hear anything from Regina at all. The brunette had clearly meant it when she had texted that she didn’t want any contact with Emma. 

Emma kept fighting that urge as well. The urge to grasp her phone and text Regina just one more time. She still couldn’t quite believe that things had ended like this. So abruptly. So unceremoniously. 

And without any real explanation. Because Emma sure as hell didn’t feel like Regina had given her a real reason as to why Regina had ended things with her. All she had been given was a lousy “it’s not you, it’s me”-apology. What did that even mean? And if there wasn’t room for dating in Regina’s life, then why had she agreed to go out with Emma in the first place? What had happened since then? 

Something had to had happened recently. Something that meant that Regina suddenly didn’t want to date her anymore. But what? Was Regina okay? Was Henry? Could it be something with Henry? Emma often laid awake for hours and speculated, but she kept coming up empty. She couldn’t figure it out. And it was driving her crazy, thinking about it all the time. But she couldn’t stop. Thinking about Regina was both torture and an escape. Thinking about the happy times she’d shared with Regina made her forget about the lurking threat and the constant pressure she was under. If only she could force herself to only think about the happy times she and Regina had shared. But obviously, that damned text message kept popping up in her mind. That last little text message that had ruined everything. 

‘I don’t think we should see each other anymore.’ Not ever. Not even as friends. Emma kept thinking about that. Why not? Sure, there wasn’t room in Regina’s life for dating, Emma was willing to accept that, but there wasn’t room for friends in Regina’s life? What was that about? Emma couldn’t figure that out either. Why did Regina suddenly refuse to communicate with her? Emma missed it more than she ever had had fantasy to imagine. The daily morning texts from Regina. The late night texts where the brunette asked Emma about her workday and her writing process. She had been so genuinely interested in Emma’s life, had wanted to know everything, and Emma had loved to fill Regina in on everything. And then hear about Regina and Henry’s day in return. She had loved hearing what mother and son had been up to, she had chuckled at every quirky thing Regina had texted her that Henry had said. Even though she had only met him twice, Emma already felt as though she knew the kid. And   
Regina constantly asked about her writing behalf of him. He had still been so interested in her fairytales, and Emma had been looking forward to showing him the finished result the next time they saw each other. She had promised him that he would be her beta reader, and she’d had every intention of keeping that promise.

But now she couldn’t. Because Regina didn’t want to see her again. Not even as friends. And even though Regina had claimed that Emma hadn’t done anything wrong, how was Emma supposed to believe that? She had to have done something wrong. Why else would Regina chose to cut ties with her in such a drastic manner?

Emma’s sleep pattern was fucked up. She didn’t sleep at night. She lied awake and thought. Either of Regina or of the stalker. And when she was on the brink of sleep, she forced herself out of bed and over to the window to check because what if? What if the stalker was back? 

In the morning, Emma forced herself out of bed and off to work. Where she felt like a zombie. But she did her job. God forbid she should get fired on top of everything. Sometime during those three weeks, her car was returned to her. New tires and fresh paint. The parking lot outside Dragon Publishing was being patrolled by armed guards. Malena had made sure of that. As she had made sure that one of the staff members followed Emma home in his own car. And thus Emma had an armed staff member driving behind her. For a week. That’s when she’d had enough and asked Malena to make the security guard stop. Malena hadn’t been overly thrilled, but Emma had insisted that it was her decision, and after a bit of talk back and forward, Malena had agreed that Emma could drive home on her own but had in the same breath insisted that Emma wasn’t allowed to hesitate if she felt like there was someone driving behind her. Emma had promised to call if she spotted the grey station car in her rearview mirror. 

Which she didn’t do. The first time she drove home alone, she had almost been blinded by paranoia and checked the rearview mirror in a manner that almost landed her in a ditch a couple of times, but there never was anyone driving behind her. The grey station car was simply gone. Like it had never even been there in the first place.

Emma wasn’t completely sure why, but she somehow found that to be even creepier than if the stalking had been constant. This was somehow worse. It was like waiting for an enormous storm to hit. 

Because Emma had an instinctive feeling that this wasn’t the end of it. She refused to believe that her stalker simply had had enough and had disappeared. She didn’t find the silence from the stalker relieving. She found it omnivorous. Like he was somehow preparing. Like he was somehow planning something that was even worse than keying her car. 

Emma wasn’t completely sure what he was planning, and she didn’t want to think about it either. It scared the shit out of her. And there was nothing she could do about it. Yes, she had visited Graham and told him about her “hunch”, but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it. He couldn’t do anything until the stalker actually struck again. 

The stalker had robbed Emma of her sleep. But however strange it sounded, he hadn’t robbed her of her inspiration. Her muse had returned sometime during her first “Regina-free”-week. Chapter after chapter about Willa and Helena formed in Emma’s mind, and however hard she tried, she couldn’t keep them in there. She had to get them out on paper. The story about Willa and Helena wanted to be written. And so, by the end of her first “Regina-free”-week, Emma had taken advantage of the fact that she couldn’t sleep anyway. She closed the blinds, sat up in bed, draped the duvets around herself and then she had placed the laptop in her lap and begun writing. She had popped her headphones on and had allowed Greg Gonzalez and Cigarettes After Sex to take over. She stopped thinking about anything when she wrote. Everything became distant. Willa and Helena’s journey filled her mind, and Emma even sometimes managed to forget who Helena actually was. She sometimes blissfully forgot that this story wasn’t pure fiction. Everything just sort of faded away as she wrote. A moment of bliss. 

That became her strategy. Dozing herself up on coffee and working her ass off at Dragon Publishing during the day. Pass out on her bed and sleep for two or three hours when she came home from work and then spend her night on writing. And it worked. Not even her stalker existed when she wrote, and she completely forgot to look out of the window. She forgot to freak out every time a car drove past her window. Writing was a haven, but also an obsession. She clung to Helena. She clung to the fictionalized version of Regina. 

Emma knew that the way she was currently living her life wasn’t healthy, but she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Writing was the only thing that took the edge off things. And her writing had never been better. The plot was tight yet detailed, the chemistry between the characters was incredible even in writing. Now and then Emma had to take a quick break because re-creating Regina’s post-its was too painful. But then she had clenched her jaw and forced herself to continue. The story didn’t work without the written post-its messages Helena gave to Willa. Whenever Emma wrote a new post-it message in the story, she thought about her own post-it notes that had been stolen by the stalker, and a few times she had been on the verge of tears because it wasn’t fair that the stalker had taken the only physical memory she had about Regina. Emma would have been less upset if he had trashed her room or taken her money. And she still couldn’t figure out why the stalker had taken the post-it notes. Her library car with picture identification was one thing. Emma could partially “understand” the perverted reason why the stalker would take something with a picture of her, but why he had taken the post-it messages was still a mystery to her. Had he accidentally stumbled upon them and become jealous when he realized that she was getting close to someone else? Emma couldn’t figure it out. 

Despite how unhealthy her new writing habits were, it still turned out to be entirely worth it. On the third week of “no Regina”, Emma had finished the first ten chapters of her story about Willa and Helena. 

And it was good. Yes, perhaps she was biased and not the right person to judge this, but it was good. Her writing has never been shaper. She had struggled to come up with a proper title, so she had chosen to simply call it “A Tap on the Shoulder”. Because that was how it had all started. With a simple tap on the shoulder. Emma had stared herself sick at the words written on the documents, and without fully knowing why, she had transferred it to a memory stick, wandered over to the library and then she had asked Isabelle to borrow the printer so she could print out the first ten chapters. Isabelle had immediately said yes to that, and Emma had printed the documents? Why? Who knows? Maybe because she wanted to read through it again and again, but her laptop needed a break and a chance to actually charge. Or maybe because she wanted to see what it looked like if it was a book. Emma didn’t care whether it was pathetic or not. She had reached a certain stage where she no longer questioned what she did and didn’t do. 

And speaking of doing things, she had plans for tonight. She was going out. She was treating herself to a well deserved night out and a drink. But not in Steveston. Somewhere else. Right now, Steveston simply felt too small for her. Emma needed to get out of town. Just for a night. That couldn’t be dangerous, right? She hadn’t seen the stalker for three whole weeks. Surely, a night out couldn’t do anything to endanger her. It would be fine. She would be fine. She would be with lots of other people in the bar. There was no way her stalker could get to her when she was out in public. Emma refused to believe that. Plain and simple.

The blonde left the library and walked back towards Eugenia’s Inn. It was just around lunch time, so there was quite a few people in the diner. Ruby was busy serving people, but she still managed to shoot   
Emma a concerned look. 

Emma ducked as she hurried up the stairs. She knew why Ruby was looking at her. She knew that the younger brunette was worried about her because Emma had pretty much been avoiding everyone for three weeks. She hadn’t told Ruby much. Just that she and Regina weren’t seeing each other anymore. The waitress had expressed how sorry she was about that, and then asked Emma if there was anything she could do to help her. Emma had just smiled and thanked her and said that she would be fine. 

Which she wouldn’t. 

As she made it back to her room, Emma stuffed the newly printed documents into her shoulder bag and then even went as far as considering to lock her laptop inside a drawer and stuff the key into her pocket. She was paranoid enough to believe that the stalker could return and force his way inside her room.

Emma rubbed a hand over her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Plain and simple. There were bags underneath her eyes, and her cheeks eve seemed a bit hollow. But maybe that made perfect sense. She hadn’t really been eating much for the past couple of weeks. 

She would have to do something about her appearance before heading out tonight. Maybe going out and mingling with the crowd when there was a lunatic following her wasn’t the best idea, but Emma was willing to “risk” it. She had been cooped up in her room for too long. She couldn’t just put her life on pause. She refused to do that. She just... She needed a break from it all. A night out where she didn’t think about anything except for her next drink. And she was going to take the bus like a good girl. She was going to change her routines. Exactly like Graham had asked her to. 

Emma sat down on the bed once more and stared at her laptop. She supposed she had time to write a bit more. She was so close to being done with the fairytales, but lately, she hadn’t had the required inspiration to write her twisted fairytales. The only story she was interested in writing was “A Tap on the Shoulder”. She wanted to write about Willa and Helena. Writing about the “fictional” version of Regina was a whole new level of torture, but Emma couldn’t help it. Nor did she want to. It provided her with an escape, and right now Emma was grateful for whatever escape she could find. Especially since she refused to escape physically. And who said running away would even change anything? Who said that the stalker wouldn’t just follow her? Wasn’t that how stalking worked? 

Yes it was. 

Emma grabbed her laptop. Switched it on and then clenched her jaw firmly as she open the folder called “fairytales”. She had been putting this off for far too long. She couldn’t just stop writing on her first project because she had come up with some sick way to keep a teeny tiny piece of Regina. It was crazy.

The blonde sighed quietly as she stared at the written words on the documents. She flexed her fingers and then cracked her knuckles slightly. Maybe she didn’t feel like writing on this story right now, but she had to at least try. If she didn’t finish it, all her hopes about ever getting something published would go right down the drain. She couldn’t very well call herself a writer if she didn’t actually write. 

And so she did. She picked up right where she left off with her last fairytale, and she was surprised to discover that the words came easier to her than she had expected. She felt a faint whisper of that old inspiration, and for a split second she felt a tiny bit optimistic. Maybe she would end up finishing her fairytale project after all. 

That’s when she heard a car drive by outside, but Emma plain refused to look out of the window. She was just being paranoid. It wasn’t her stalker. 

That same night, Emma was standing in front of her mirror again. She had swapped her “comfy” sweatpants and baggy t-shirt for a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight, black tanktop. She had put on just a dash of mascara, a touch of lipstick and she had even tried to contour her face a little. She wasn’t sure how well she had succeeded, but it was the best she could muster. It was just a night out in a random bar she had even chosen yet. It wasn’t anything important. Not a date or anything. 

Emma got distracted for a second as she opened one of the drawers to find her leather jacket. She had just spotted the grey, sparkly dress she had worn that night at the concert. God, she had been so excited that night. So happy. Emma touched the dress lightly. She remembered how underdressed she had felt when she had seen Regina and the red dress she had been wearing that night. Emma’s belly pinched again as she thought back to when they had been discarding of their coats in the wardrobe, and she had seen the way Regina had looked at her. With so much tenderness in her eyes. Emma knew it had been tenderness. There wasn’t another word to use for it. Emma suspected that she had had the same look in her eyes when she had looked at Regina.

And now Regina didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. Emma’s broken, battered heart throbbed slightly, and the blonde swallowed thickly and then shook her head once. No, she didn’t have the energy to get upset all over again, and besides, what could would it do? What would it help?

Nothing. Absolutely, fucking nothing. 

Emma squared her shoulders as she grabbed her leather jacket and slammed the drawer shut. No more sparkly dress. No more thinking about Regina. She was done being a sadist for today. 

The blonde grabbed her phone, key and her bag. And then she left her room. Obviously, she locked the door firmly behind her and even pressed the doorknob a few times to ensure that the door really was locked. Her paranoia was still raging. Emma hoped that she would get a well-deserved break from feeling paranoid tonight. She wasn’t planning on getting pissed drunk, just comfortably tipsy. Just enough to make her head feel pleasantly floaty. Just enough to make all the negative thoughts go away. 

She marched down the hallway and down the stairs. Made it to the restaurant where Eugenia were standing behind the counter instead of Ruby for a change. Emma guessed that the waitress was out with Dorothy again. Lucky her. 

Eugenia smiled at her and wished her a good night, and Emma thanked the grey-haired woman and asked her to keep an eye on her room. Eugenia assured that she would keep an eye on everything. She nonchalantly mentioned the crossbow, and Emma ended up laughing a bit. Her laughter was a bit stiff, but nevertheless it was a laughter. It felt a little foreign to Emma. She had definitely not been laughing a lot for the past three weeks.

Soon Emma found herself seated in the old, rattling bus. She still wasn’t completely sure where she was going, really, but she would figure it out. 

It was possible that Graham had told her that changing her routines and started to take the bus instead of driving in her car was a good idea, but honest to god, this creeped the hell out of Emma. She kept staring at the other people in the bus. Because she couldn’t possibly know whether it was one of them. Her stalker could be the guy sitting only two seats away from her. Or it could be the guy sitting near the door and waiting to get out at the next stop. Literally, it could be anyone of the people in the bus, because the police had managed to locate Lily. She was in Québec with her girlfriend and had been for the past fourteen days. It wasn’t her either. Exactly like Emma had predicted. Which meant that this was the work of a stranger. Anyone. And someone who could potentially be on the bus right now. 

Emma took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She was paranoid. She would just have to trust that her stalker wasn’t on this bus. She took another deep breath and found her phone in her bag. To distract herself she began texting Ella, and Ella was quick to respond. She had more than once offered to come to Vancouver and “hang out for a while”, but Emma had insisted that it wasn’t necessary. She would be fine. And Ella couldn’t just take time away from her job. Ingrid would fire her. 

The bus rounded a corner, and Emma groaned when the movement caused her to nearly slide off her seat completely. Imagine if she had ended up on the floor. That would have been a less than pretty sight. 

“Are you alright?” the guy sitting near the door asked and looked as though he was trying to quell his amusement. 

But Emma felt less than amused as she offered a curt “yep” and narrowed her eyes at the guy. Could it be him? Was this some sort of hidden way for him to get her to talk to him? Was he laughing because she had no idea that it was him? Was he messing with her deliberately?

The guy raised an eyebrow, and Emma quickly looked away. It was definitely tempting to keep looking at him, but she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. 

The bus came to a stop, and the guy left. Emma watched as he walked down the street, and she was definitely paying attention to whether he turned around to look back at her.

He didn’t. But that didn’t soothe Emma much. Of course he wouldn’t be so obvious if it really was him. 

She sighed a little and leaned back in her seat.

Emma had found a bar. 

Not a fancy bar or anything. Just a bar. A smoke filled, crowded bar with too loud music playing. It was perfect. 

Emma quickly found a table near the counter, and it didn’t take long before the bartender noticed her and came over to her table. 

“Margarita,” Emma said plainly. 

“Can I see some ID, please?”

Emma raised an eyebrow and glared at him. “I’m twenty seven!”

The bartender offered a chuckle. “I was just messing around.”

“Right. Hilarious.” Emma said flatly. Seriously, what kind of bar was this?! She was paying to have something to drink. Not to have the bartender crack ridiculous jokes. 

Emma gnashed her teeth as she waited for her drink. She was already starting to regret this. Maybe she should just have stayed home instead. She could have gone to the Rabbit Hole and had a drink. At least there weren’t idiotic bartenders there. She glanced around in the bar and scanned every inch of the room as she waited for her drink. Full of people. But no one that was looking at her. At least not in an obvious way. Was she really safe here? Emma frowned as she considered how she could be sure. How she ever could be sure. This was the first time she went somewhere that wasn’t work, and she honestly wasn’t sure how she was feeling about it. She felt much more alert and on edge here. Unsafe. She sighed. The stalker was definitely succeeding in his plan about making her feel unsafe everywhere she went. He was succeeding in making her think that staying home was the best thing she could do. The blonde clenched her fist. Fuck him! Just... Fuck him!

Her train of hateful thoughts were interrupted when the bartender came back to her table and placed her drink in front of her with the words: “one Margarita.”

“Thank you,” Emma said and tried not to sound too sardonically. It wasn’t his fault that she was in a crappy mood. 

But at least the drink was good. Very good, actually. Emma quickly took a larger sip and fully enjoyed the taste prickling slightly on her tongue. She emptied the drink far quicker than intended and ordered another even quicker. She once again reminded herself that she wasn’t here to get completely shitfaced. Just to have a couple of drinks and then take the creaking bus back to Steveston and go to bed. Like a good little girl. 

She took smaller sips of the next drink, but the glass seemed to empty rather fast anyway. Emma forced herself to wait a little before ordering the next drink. She spend her time with looking around in the bar and listening to the music playing in the background:

‘My eyes adored you

Though I never laid a hand on you

My eyes adored you

Like a million miles away

From me you couldn't see

How I adored you

So close, so close

And yet so far...’

Emma quickly waved the bartender over and promptly ordered another drink. What the hell was this shit? Was this some kind of shitty joke or what? Was the universe conspiring against her? She scoffed. 

There had to be some sort of higher power laughing his/her ass off somewhere right now. Emma refused to believe that this was just a coincidence. 

The bartender arrived with her drink. This time Emma had made the unwise decision of ordering shots. Two, to be precise. She would probably regret the hell out of that decision later, but right now she didn’t give a shit about that. Right now, she just wanted to drink until that stupid fucking song playing on the radio disappeared. Maybe she could ask the bartender to find something else on the radio. 

She downed the first shot, and it didn’t take long before she felt brave enough to wave the bartender over and ask him to find another song. But the song switched before she got the chance to follow through with her plans. Good. Emma hoped that the next song would be something with an aggressive beat. Something better. 

It wasn’t.

‘Return to sender, return to sender

I gave a letter to the postman, he put it his sack

Bright in early next morning, he brought my letter back...’

“Are you fucking KIDDING me?!” Emma bellowed and felt tempted to slam her fist onto the table. “Is this some kind of sick joke?!”

It wasn’t.

‘She wrote upon it

Return to sender, address unknown

No such number, no such zone...’

Emma groaned; now she felt tempted to drop her head onto the table and rest it there for a while. She downed her last shot and dearly wished that she’d had one more. Or two more. Or three. Or four...

Nope. Nu-uh. You’re not here to get drunk, Emma reminded herself. At least not THAT drunk. But it was definitely tempting to get a little drunk when this fucking song kept playing:

‘We had a quarrel, a lover's spat

I write I'm sorry, but my letter keeps coming back....’

Emma nodded a bit to herself. Good old Elvis Presley. He clearly knew what it was about. Poor guy. If there was an ounce of truth in the song, that was. Had Elvis ever been dumped like that? Somehow   
Emma doubted it. She stared thoughtfully at her empty shot glass as she considered it. 

After “Return To Sender”, The Police’s “Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic” rapidly followed, and Emma was beginning to consider whether it was “heartbreak night” on this bar or something like that. Either way, Emma felt tempted to leave. These songs didn’t exactly help her situation. 

“Hey.”

Emma looked up and nearly rolled her eyes at what she was seeing. Brunette, twenty something, blue eyes and a smile that was just a bit too cocky. Plaid shirt partly unbuttoned to give an eyeful of her cleavage. Deep blue skinny jeans. 

“Hi.” Emma greeted and offered a slight nod. 

“Is that seat taken?” she asked and nodded towards the empty seat next to Emma’s.

“Nope,” Emma said truthfully. 

“Cool,” the brunette said as she sat down and flashed Emma a smile. “I’m Natalie. Nat.”

“Nice to meet you,” Emma said politely. 

The brunette- Natalie- smiled again and tugged her hair behind her ear as she asked: “And what’s your name?”

“Emma.”

“That’s very pretty,” Natalie said, tugging her hair behind her ear again. “Can I buy you a drink, Emma?”

“No, thank you. I don’t think I’ll be drinking anymore tonight.”

“Oh. Okay. How about a dance then?” Natalie asked briskly and offered the blonde a slight grin. There were no doubts of her intentions. Her body language had already told the blonde everything she needed to know.

Emma looked at her. She was undoubtedly good looking. Gleam in her eyes, dark hair. Exactly Emma’s type. And had this been like in the “good old days”, Emma would have let Natalie buy her a drink. She would have danced with her. And then she would have said yes when Natalie delivered the famous “back to my place?” question. Or maybe she would even have followed Natalie inside the bathroom for a half-drunken hookup. 

But this was not like in the good old days. And the only thing Emma could see as she stared blankly at Natalie, was Regina’s face. Regina smiling at her. Regina shaking her head in that way she always did when she was secretly amused over something Emma had said. Regina’s dark eyes gleaming slightly whenever she reached for another post-it note to write another message for Emma. 

“No,” Emma said plainly. 

Natalie raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

“No, I don’t think I want to dance,” Emma clarified. 

“You sure? And you sure I can’t buy you a drink either?” Natalie asked, voice dropping suggestively as she made a movement that sent her dark, curly hair tumbling around her face. Emma could only see smooth, silky soft dark hair. This was awful. The more Natalie flirted with her, the sharper the imagine of Regina became in Emma’s mind. Damn it. There was no moving on from Regina, was there? Not even now when the perfect opportunity to completely think of something else had just presented itself. Natalie was good looking. Natalie wanted to buy her a drink. Natalie wanted to dance with her, and later on, Natalie would undoubtedly ask the blonde to come back to her place. 

And all Emma could think about was Regina. Shit. This is not fair!

“No,” Emma said and shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I gotta... I gotta go.”

“Seriously?” Natalie asked and raised an eyebrow again. 

Emma just settled for a nod as she waved to get the bartenders attention. After a moment he spotted her, and Emma was quick to pay the bill.

She grabbed her bag and rose from her seat. And without as much as looking twice at Natalie, the blonde pushed her way out of the crowded bar. Coming here hadn’t been the well-deserved break she had hoped for. Instead her little night out had just made everything worse.

Emma’s plan had been to either catch a bus or hail a taxi, but that was before her half-drunken mind had realized how close she was to Regina’s house. And somehow, without fully knowing how, Emma suddenly found herself standing in front of that white house she had been waiting in front when she had picked Regina up so they could drive to that concert together. In a flashback, she saw Regina step out on the porch in her white trench coat. 

But tonight Regina was not stepping out on her porch. Tonight the house was completely dark and quiet. 

Emma staggered up the pathway and stared dumbly at the white door for a few seconds. Golden door handle. Huh. She didn’t notice that the last time she was here. The blonde tapped her fist against the door. The sound was so much louder than what she had intended. 

No answer.

“Can’t we at least talk about this?” Emma begged, and then realized what she just had asked Regina to do. Talk. “God damn it! I didn’t mean it like that!” she yelped. “I meant; can’t we at least c-c-communicate? Like we used to? Please?” she knocked again. 

Still no answer. 

“At least tell me what I’ve done wrong,” Emma said and her voice broke. “Please. I don’t understand what I’ve done to upset you!”

No reaction to that either. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Emma whispered and tried not to sniffle too loudly. “For whatever I said or done, I’m really, really sorry! I wish... I wish we could have at least stayed friends or something, but I guess I must have really messed up with you. Yeah. I do that a lot. I suppose I should have seen this coming because I can never hold on to anything good, and I always destroy everything I touch. At least that’s what my adoptive mother always said, and I guess she was right about that.” The blonde sniffled again. 

There was still no reaction. No, of course not. Regina had very specifically said that she didn’t want anything to do with Emma, so why should she react to this? 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said to the closed door. “I’m really, really sorry! I know I’m an idiot for being here, okay? But I can’t... I can’t get you out of my head, and I KNOW that’s fucking stupid because we only went on three dates, and... I don’t know, I suppose I just... really fell for-“ the blonde interrupted herself and put a hand against the house. Her head was spinning slightly.

Quiet. Just that. Nothing but silence. Emma shook her head. Regina had probably already forgotten her. But Emma hadn’t forgotten Regina. And she wanted the brunette to know that. She wanted Regina to have something to remember her by. 

Emma followed yet another crazy, half-drunken instinct and reached within her shoulder bag. She found the pages, the first ten chapter of “A Tap on the Shoulder” she had printed out earlier, and then, ignoring how the ground moved slightly, she left the manuscript on Regina’s porch. 

“You once said that you wanted to read my stuff,” Emma mumbled to the closed door. Then she turned around and staggered away from the white house. The silent, white house. 

She ended up hailing a taxi instead of waiting for the bus. She couldn’t be bothered. The creaky, wobbling bus ride back to Steveston wouldn’t help with her dizziness, and right now Emma was simply too exhausted and lightheaded to look around at the other passengers and remembering to stay vigilant like Graham had told her. 

She climbed into the taxi and mumbled her address followed by a “hurry, please!”

The taxi driver promised to do so, and Emma leaned back and closed her eyes, hoping that it would help with the dizziness. 

****************

She didn’t feel much better when she finally could unlock her door and step inside her room. Tonight hadn’t been the blissful break Emma had so needed. Instead it had just been a grim reminder of how miserable she felt. 

Nothing was working out for her. Plain and simple. Emma fumbled to lock the door behind her, and when she finally succeeded, she dumped her bag on the floor, put her phone down harshly on the nightstand, and then went into the bathroom where she sloppily removed her makeup and then tugged her jeans, tanktop and bra off and then traded the clothes for her sweatpants and long t-shirt. She cursed under her breath as she managed to knock her mascara onto the floor, but she made no attempt at picking it up. It could wait until tomorrow. Everything could wait until tomorrow. 

The blonde stumbled back inside her bedroom and cursed a bit more as she stubbed her toe. Without much further ado, she collapsed on the bed. The room was spinning, and Emma silently scolded herself for once again having proved that she couldn’t even follow her own rules. Of course she had ended up drinking too much. Like the idiot she was. At least she hadn’t said yes to Natalie’s offer about another drink and a dance. Emma groaned and covered her face with her hands. Natalie. Why did she have to bump into a brunette tonight? And why did said brunette have to somehow remind her of   
Regina? It wasn’t fair. 

Emma outstretched a hand and fumbled to find her phone on her nightstand. She wanted to either call or text Ella. She needed to talk to someone. Otherwise she would probably just start to weep in a second. Drinking always made her weepy. It didn’t matter whether she was happy or sad. Tears always came too easily to her when she was drunk. 

She finally managed to grab onto the phone, but she didn’t get the chance to even turn it over and look at the screen before it chimed once in her hand. 

Emma moaned and cursed her floaty head as she with some trouble propped herself up on one elbow. Her fingers trembled and she managed to write the wrong password twice as she tried to unlock her phone. Why did she even have a password anyway? It didn’t make any sense. She succeeded on her third attempt and then swiped to see the message. Emma’s heart started to thump in her chest. It was a text from Regina. The blonde blinked as she tried to focus on the text on her screen. After a few attempts she succeeded, but only to immediately wish that she hadn’t.

‘Emma, I meant what I texted you a few weeks ago. We shouldn’t see each other anymore. Don’t contact me again. Just stay away from me.’

Emma sniffled again. Regina really didn’t want anything to do with her. ‘Just stay away from me’. Even if she tried, she couldn’t have rejected Emma in a more brutal, cold way, and the blonde cried quietly as she once again felt like the little girl who had been rejected all her life. The little girl nobody wanted. The little girl who so desperately had been searching for a place to fit in. The little girl who deep down was still searching for a place to fit in. 

Now Emma was openly crying into her pillow. She had felt so good when she came here. All she had wanted was the chance to start over, and now everything was going to hell. Maybe coming here had been a mistake. Maybe all of this had been a huge fucking mistake. Maybe she should just go back to Toronto. Or somewhere else. California. Or Florida. She could go to Tallahassee. Yeah. Sit and write on the beach and write every day. She could totally do that, couldn’t she? The blonde reached behind her and pulled the covers up over her head. Maybe she would call in sick tomorrow. She FELT sick. Like actually sick. Nauseous. And with that particular ache in her chest. Was it a valid excuse to say you were suffering from a serious case of heartbreak? Could you die from having your heart broken? 

Right now, it definitely felt like it. Emma’s soft cries turned into hiccups. She felt stupid and pathetic. She was a full grown woman, crying like a child. Regina didn’t want anything to do with her. She wanted Emma to stay away from her. Emma would just have to suck it up and move on instead of acting like the world had come to an end. Maybe she WAS too dramatic. At least that was what Mary Margaret always had said. And that was pretty rich coming from a woman who was the queen of dramatic gestures. 

Emma chuckled exhaustedly at that. Mary Margaret and her many, many phone calls. Each and every one of them so very dramatic. Emma snorted quietly into her pillow. If Mary Margaret could see her right now... God, she was so tired. She needed to sleep. Maybe everything would be better tomorrow. Maybe she would have forgotten this night, and maybe her head wouldn’t feel so floaty tomorrow. 

Yeah. Everything would be better tomorrow. Wasn’t that what everyone always said? ‘You just need some sleep. Everything will be better tomorrow’. ‘Have you tried switching it on and off’ for humans. It actually made perfect sense, really. Yup. Perfect sense. Everything would probably be fucking fantastic tomorrow. Rainbows and butterflies and pink dancing clouds. Like the ones she’d had in her room back in Mary Margaret’s house. God, she used to hate those dancing, fluffy clouds above her bed! They looked fucking ridiculous. And even more so when she had turned thirteen and fourteen and fifteen. 

She hadn’t been allowed to remove them. Emma giggled ridiculously into her pillow when she remembered that time, she had ripped them down and Mary Margaret had cried because of it. Yep. The woman who called Emma dramatic had cried when her fifteen year old adoptive daughter had ridded herself of a décor that should have left her room when she was twelve and not fifteen. 

God, her childhood had been ridiculous. And her teenage years. No wait, her whole life had been ridiculous. Maybe she should call Mary Margaret and apologize for not having been the picture perfect little princess of a daughter her adoptive mother had so wanted. 

Or maybe not. Maybe she should tell her overactive, overheated, sleep deprived and not to mention incredibly drunk brain to shut up and go to sleep. God, she needed to go to sleep. She had to be up early tomorrow. Right now she had no idea why, but she was sure there was something she needed to do tomorrow. Something important. Something she used her laptop to do. What could it be?   
Seriously, what? Emma had no idea right now. But there was something. Oh god, she needed to sleep. Everything was spinning, even when she had her eyes closed. Emma groaned as she mashed her face more firmly into the pillow. Just go to sleep, Swan. Go to sleep. Stop thinking. Everything would be better tomorrow. Wait. Did she lock the door? Oh, right. She did. Yeah. Definitely. Of course she did. She wasn’t an idiot. 

Or maybe she was. There was actually a pretty good chance she was an idiot. But right now Emma couldn’t remember why that was either. Maybe it had something to do with that thing she had taken out of her bag and left somewhere earlier. But she couldn’t remember what that was either. She just knew that there had been something in her bag. Something she had removed. Something she had left somewhere it didn’t belong. Maybe she could remember what it was tomorrow. She hoped so. She had a feeling that it had been something important. But for right now.....

She just needed to sleep. She.... Just.... needed....To.... Sleep.... Emma’s hand went limp, and her head dropped to the pillow.

****************

Emma’s eyes snapped open. What time was it? Her room was dark. Too dark. It couldn’t be morning yet. And that high pitched sound wasn’t her alarm waking her. It was ringing. Yes. Her phone was ringing. She had forgotten to mute the sound. 

The high pitched screeching was echoing in Emma’s poor, aching head, and she moaned in pain as she scrabbled to find her phone. It was still lying somewhere in the bed. She could feel it. 

After a bit of fumbling and an even bigger amount of cursing, Emma finally found the phone, tapped in her password and used one hand to swipe over the screen to take the call as she used the other to rub her eyes. She brought the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?” she said croakily. 

There was no answer. 

“Hello?” Emma said again and cleared her throat in an attempt to sound more awake. “Hello?”

Still no answer. 

God, her head was throbbing. But suddenly, some of the fogginess disappeared and Emma’s brain started to work again. A shiver ran down her spine when she suddenly realized who it was that was calling her this late. 

“H-hello?” she whispered. 

Silence. 

Angry at herself for sounding afraid, Emma forced herself to sound more firm. “Hello?! Who the hell is this?!”

This time she could hear heavy breathing in the other end. Another utter cliché, but damn it was effective! And especially this late. 

“Who is this?!” Emma hissed. “You think this is scary? Let me tell you something, you asshat! It’s not scary. You are just being a stupid fucking coward!”

More heavy breathing. 

“Who are you?!” Emma yelled. “What the hell do you want?!” 

The heavy breathing continued, and it seemed as though whoever it was came closer to the phone. 

Emma felt more and more sober. And angry. So fucking angry. How DARED he?! “You fucking cowardly piece of shit! You can’t even tell me your fucking na-“

“You’ll find out,” a male voice suddenly said in the other end, and Emma nearly dropped the phone. Her heart started to thump in her chest again. She felt sick all over again. 

“If you don’t do as I say,” the voice continued hoarsely in the other end. 

“What the hell do you want?!” Emma demanded. 

“I want you...”

Emma swallowed something. Another cliché. But damn effective. 

“To stay away....”

Emma blinked. “To stay away from what?!” she demanded. “What the hell are you talking abou-“

“From HER!” he yelled, and Emma yelped, nearly dropping the phone, and almost falling out of bed. Bile rose in her throat. 

“Stay. Away. From. Her.” the male voice quietly hissed in the other end, he had seemingly regained control over his voice. “I’m warning you...”

There was a slight crash, a click, and then nothing but silence. 

Emma’s heart was hammering worse than ever against her ribs. It felt as though her bladder could fail her at any moment. She scrambled to free herself from the covers and then she nearly stumbled as she went into the bathroom. 

Once she was done doing her business, Emma washed her trembling hands and then grabbed a glass from the cabinet above the sink. She held the glass under the stream of cold water for a second and then drank greedily. Her head was throbbing, but she didn’t feel one bit drunk anymore. Instead she felt alert, awake and so very afraid. That voice had been... Emma shivered. Pure hatred and anger. She rubbed her arms. All the little hairs on her arms were standing upright. She doubted that she ever would be capable of forgetting that voice. She would have to talk to Graham tomorrow and tell him what had happened. Obviously, there wasn’t much he could do about it, but he still had to know. She had promised to tell him if something else happened. 

Maybe she would have to change her number. No, scratch that, after tonight she would DEFINITELY change her number. Right now she was a pretty easy target, and there was no reason why she should continue to be that. New number it was. First thing tomorrow. 

After having taken a couple of deep breaths, Emma went back to bed. Her phone was still lying in the bed. Emma almost felt afraid to touch the device. Right now, it felt as though the stalker could just reach out and grab her. Emma tugged her knees up to her chest. She doubted she would be able to go back to sleep now. That voice was still echoing in her ears.

After having convinced herself that everything else was silly, Emma reached out and grabbed her phone. She would have to mute it. Whether she was able to sleep or not, she wasn’t interested in receiving any more horrifying phone calls. 

She tapped in her password and squinted at the too bright screen. She had clearly forgotten to swipe the text from Regina away before she went to sleep, and now she was confronted with the hurtful words once again. ‘Just stay away from me’.

Emma swiped away from the text and put her phone down on the nightstand, but something kept tickling at the back of her mind. And she could feel that thing low in her belly again. Not the pinching sensation she had endured for the past three weeks. No, this was something else. That gut feeling. That murmur she often experienced when something was staring her in the face. Emma scratched her chin and pushed her hair away from her eyes. The stalker’s voice echoed in her head. ‘Stay away from her!’

Wait a second.... 

The bed creaked as Emma shifted to grab the phone from her nightstand once more. She hastily tapped in her password and found the text from Regina again. Stared herself blind at it. ‘Just stay away from me’. 

‘Stay away from her!’

‘Just stay away from me.’

The wheels in Emma’s sleep deprived head started turning. ‘Stay away from me’. ‘Stay away from her!’.

Emma’s heart started thumping again. A coincidental choice of words? Was she just being paranoid again?

Emma stared at the text one more time. If that really was the case... If she really just was being paranoid, then why did it feel like something had just clicked? Why did it feel like she had just connected the dots?

Emma felt nauseous all over again. Was it possible that all of this wasn’t about her at all?

To Be Continued............


	23. Part Twenty Three

Emma didn’t get any more sleep that night. Instead she earned herself a massive headache as she thought and thought. The headache she had gained was worth it, though. Things were slowly beginning to make sense. 

The sightings of the grey station car. That had started after she and Regina had started to hang out. And the hang up calls too. The break-in in her room where “nothing of value had been taken”, only a few random items. Maybe those items hadn’t been so random when it came to it. Maybe the intruder had deliberately chosen to take the post-it notes from Regina. Because that was what he had been looking for all along. A sign. Something that connected Regina to Emma. 

The vandalism on Emma’s car. The four slashed tires and the threatening message. ‘WATCH YOUR BACK’. Emma had struggled to figure out what that was about. Until now. It had a to be a clear warning. ‘Don’t get too close to her, or else...’. 

Regina dropping the glass on Malena’s floor. Regina fleeing the scene after making up an excuse. Regina unceremoniously informing Emma that she didn’t want to see her again. No. That wasn’t how she had formulated the text. It had been ‘I don’t think we should see each other anymore’. And then: ‘I just think it’s better that way’. The wheels in Emma’s head were still turning like crazy. Was that supposed to be taken literally? Was that why Regina had refused to see her again even as friends? Because the brunette knew what was going on. Yes. That had to be it. Emma was certain she had connected the dots. Someone was targeting her, yes, but she wasn’t the MAIN target. Regina was. Someone was targeting Emma to get to Regina. 

Emma sat flabbergasted on her bed. The answer had literally been staring her in the face. It had been as plain as day. Let alone that text Regina had sent her before she had turned Emma’s offer about friendship down. 

‘You haven’t done anything wrong, Emma. The problem isn’t you. It’s me. I thought there was room for dating in my life. I was wrong. There isn’t.’  
Emma had thought that it had been a typical “it’s not you, it’s me” kinda text, but it hadn’t. It had been a rock solid clue. And it had been staring Emma in the face all this time. 

“Oh my god,” Emma whispered to the darkened bedroom. “I’ve been an idiot!”

There was no other excuse for it. She had been so wrapped up, so consumed in self blame that she hadn’t considered there could be other possibilities. She had always thought that when it came to Regina, there was more than what was meeting the eye, so why the hell hadn’t she looked a bit closer? 

Emma shook her head. Why hadn’t she seen this?!”

And of course her next question was whether Regina knew the identity of this person? Did she know who it was? Was she in any danger?! 

Emma was freaking out. And she couldn’t believe how blind she’d been. She had been so busy feeling unworthy and thinking that this was just another rejection that she hadn’t considered or looked for any possible other explanations. 

Emma’s feelings were all over the place. On the one hand she was deeply concerned about what was going on with Regina, but on the other hand she was almost inappropriately relived that she had found a reason for Regina’s behavior. This really wasn’t because Emma had said or done something wrong. 

Emma rubbed a hand over her face. Her head was throbbing as she thought back to earlier tonight when she had been at Regina’s place. The stalker had to have been watching her. Otherwise he wouldn’t have called and warned Emma. The blonde’s heart thudded a bit too loudly. Where had he been lurking? And why hadn’t she noticed? Why hadn’t she been paying attention to her surroundings? Getting drunk had been a bad idea. And showing up at Regina’s house had been an even worse idea. Suppose she had just endangered Regina? 

Emma’s head throbbed again as she thought about who it could be. Who was doing this to Regina? It didn’t take her long to realize that apart from confirming the Malena thing, Regina hadn’t ever talked about her past relationships. Not once. Not even who Henry’s father was. Emma absentmindedly played with a lock of her hair. Could he be the one who was doing this? The blonde frowned a bit. What was it that Henry had said when they were at the harvest festival? That Regina hadn’t known him that well. But if that was the case, why would he be stalking Regina? Had they spend a night of passion together, gone their separate ways and then the guy had become obsessed with Regina afterwards? Or was Henry the key to all this? Was the guy afraid that Emma was getting closer with his son? Was that it? 

All sorts of theories were rummaging around in Emma’s head, and it didn’t take long before everything became a bit muddled, a bit hard to decipher. She couldn’t decide which theory was right and which one wasn’t. 

But she did know one thing. She and Regina weren’t done. No way in hell Emma was just gonna walk away after this. Nope. She was too involved now. Far too involved. And if Regina really was in danger, 

Emma wanted to help her. In any possible way. No way she was gonna go away just because Regina had told her to. 

Lily had claimed that Emma was clingy, and right now Emma had never been more grateful for her “clinginess”. Because right now, being clingy was exactly what Emma needed to be. Whether Regina liked it or not. Emma wasn’t just gonna walk away from the one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She didn’t give a damn about some jerk’s warning. 

‘We need to talk.’ 06:15 AM

‘I know what this is about.’ 06:17: AM

‘At least I think I do.’ 06:19 AM

‘It’s about you, isn’t it? Someone is following me to get to you.’ 06:21 AM

‘I know I’m right. I got a call from the stalker late last night. He warned me and told me to “stay away from her”. The only “her” I’ve been around lately is you.’ 06:25 AM

‘Are you in danger?’ 06:30 AM

‘Do you know who’s doing this?’ 06:33 AM

‘Regina, please. We have to discuss this. I know you’re afraid, but you can’t just pretend I don’t exist. I’m not gonna walk away from this!’ 06:36 AM

‘Damn it, Regina! Just answer me already! I’m involved in this too! I think I have a right to know what’s going on!’ 07:00 AM

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t have a right. Not really. But can’t you at least let me know if you’re okay?!’ 07:05 AM

‘Regina, I can see that you’ve read all my messages. Can’t you please just answer me? Please?’ 07:10 AM

‘I’m going to have to tell Sheriff Graham about how the stalker called me last night. I really hope that isn’t gonna complicate things for you.’ 07:20 AM

‘Talked to Graham. He’s gonna try and have the call traced, but I have a nasty feeling that the stalker went with the cliché solution and used a pre-paid phone or some shit.’ 07:40 AM

‘I’m bombarding you with text messages. I know. I’m starting to become a stalker myself, but we can’t just leave things like this! Please tell me that you’re okay! Is Henry okay? Is it his dad doing this?!’ 07:50 AM

‘I’m sorry. I had no right to ask you that. But please, if you know something can’t you just tell me?’ 08:02 AM

‘I have to go to work now. I really, really hope that you by some miracle will have answered me when I’m done working, but if you haven’t, I have to stop by your house. Again. And if you don’t answer the door, I have no choice but to call Sheriff Graham and ask him to break down your door. I’m sorry for putting you on the spot like this, but I’m really fucking worried about you, Regina!’ 08:10 AM

‘Please have answered when I’m done working. Please.’ 08:12 AM

Emma went to work and edited the crap out of a manuscript. Next she proofread a shorter story, and once that was done, Malena was running out of jobs to give her. It was a quiet day at Dragon Publishing, so Malena ended up giving Emma her blessing to work her collection of twisted tales. Emma worked with newfound energy. She wasn’t completely sure where that energy came from, because she was definitely hung over after last night. It had to be adrenaline that rushed around in her body after the discovery she’d made last night. The connection between Regina and the stalker. Technically, she couldn’t for sure know that she was right, she had no actual proof to back up her theory, but Emma didn’t need any actual proof. She still had that gut feeling. That gut feeling she had learned to trust along time ago. That was proof enough. Emma knew that she was right. Exactly like she had told Regina over text, she had indeed been by the sheriff station to tell Graham about the call from the stalker, and Graham had promised that he would do his utmost to trace the call. But Emma hadn’t told him about the possible link to Regina. She hadn’t wanted to share her suspicion until she had heard from Regina. Emma knew that she had pretty much been bombarding the brunette with text messages all morning, but she HAD to discuss this with Regina. Regina knew what was going on, Emma was certain of that. That had to be why she had dropped all contact with Emma. And Emma wasn’t gonna back down until she got some answers from Regina. 

Emma was so fucking worried. Could she have lead the stalker straight to Regina last night? What if the stalker had attacked Regina? Was Emma really a gigantic fool for not having called the police right away? Emma wasn’t sure what to think or do. And she wasn’t completely sure how she managed to keep writing and writing when her thoughts were all over the place. Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed home today. Malena had already raised her eyebrows once and asked if Emma was feeling quite alright today. Emma had been blushing like a fool when she admitted that she was a bit hungover. 

Malena had just shrugged, said “oh” and then admitted to be hungover herself. 

That had made Emma feel all sorts of impressed because Malena looked as perfect, polish and put together as always. No dark circles underneath her eyes or anything. Emma had felt tempted to ask her how the hell she was doing that. It wasn’t fair. Emma herself looked exactly as hungover as she felt, with dark circles underneath her eyes and a beanie to cover the hair she hadn’t really bothered to brush this morning. And she had chosen to skip breakfast. She had felt far too nauseous to actually eat anything. It seemed as though the hangovers were getting worse, the older she got. Maybe she would stop drinking entirely now. She was getting too old for this shit. She wasn’t a teenager anymore. It was about time she started to act her age. Mary Margaret would have been very proud. Emma almost snorted at that. 

Emma had so hoped. She had really been desperately clinging to the hope that Regina would have messaged her back by the time she was done with her work and could check her phone again. 

But Regina hadn’t. Nothing. Not a peep. 

Emma felt her belly pinching with both anxiety and disappointment. And she knew that the pinching wouldn’t go away until she followed through with her plan and stop by Regina’s place. Again. 

And so Emma marched over to her car. Borrowed car. She was following Graham’s orders and had changed vehicle. Today Ruby had been kind enough to borrow Emma her car, and Emma had also sort of tugged her blonde hair away under the beanie. She was disguised. Kinda. Well, at least her car wouldn’t be noticed immediately. That was a good thing. 

Emma climbed inside the red jeep and wrestled the seatbelt on. Then she turned the key in the engine. The car roared like t-rex on the hunt, and Emma yelped a little. She was not used to this car. She was definitely not used to this car. It was too fast compared to her Bug. And it was too big. Emma had been a bundle of nerves on the way here. She had constantly been afraid to accidentally get too close to the other cars.

Emma squinted in sheer concentration as she maneuvered the car out of the parking lot, and then she yelped again. That was Malena’s car right behind her. Shit. Emma had almost managed to hit it on her way out. And it didn’t exactly make the situation better that Malena was sitting behind the wheel and frowning at Emma. 

“Sorry,” Emma yelled even though Malena had no chance of hearing her. “I’m really sorry about that!”

Malena glared at her, so maybe she had heard her after all. 

Emma made sure to be a lot more careful as she steered the car away from the building. This had to be her anxiety coming out to play. She was nervous about going to Regina’s place. She was afraid that Regina wouldn’t open the door. And she was afraid that she would find the place deserted. And most of all, she was afraid that she actually would have to call Sheriff Graham and ask him to break down the door. What if Regina had been harmed? Or kidnapped? Or something that was even worse...

Emma took a deep breath and reminded herself to stay calm. Her imagination was running wild. She had to try to focus on driving. She wasn’t interested in leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. All she wanted was to get to Regina safely. And get reassurance that Regina was safe too. She had to be. Emma’s heart sped up. Please, whatever higher powers out there... Let Regina be safe! Let her be alright! 

A car honked behind her, and Emma realized that the traffic light was green....

Emma soon reached the familiar white house, and in a flashback, she saw herself stumble up the pathway and then knock on Regina’s door, crying and begging for an explanation. Emma cringed a bit. 

She hadn’t acted very maturely yesterday. But if it hadn’t been for her drunken decision about coming here, she still wouldn’t have had a clue what was going on. 

Emma parked Ruby’s red jeep and then carefully climbed out of it. Like yesterday, she walked up the pathway, onto Regina’s porch and then knocked once. 

Exactly like yesterday, there was no answer, but Emma quickly spotted Regina’s Mercedes in the driveway. She was clearly home. And clearly avoiding Emma too. 

Emma knocked softly on the door once more, and this time she could definitely hear movements from inside. The blonde perked up at that. Maybe Regina wasn’t avoiding her after all. Maybe the brunette had decided that talking to Emma was the best solution. Emma hoped so. Regina couldn’t keep pretending that Emma didn’t exist, and especially not when Emma could see that she had read every single message the blonde had sent to her this morning. They had to talk about this, Emma had to know what was going on, they couldn’t just-

The door was opened, but instead of Regina, Emma came face to face with the mini version of her. Henry. 

“Hi,” the boy said and flashed her a smile. 

“H-hi,” Emma stuttered. She’d had a whole speech prepared for when Regina opened the door. She hadn’t expected Henry to be the one to greet her. 

“Are you here to see mom?” the young boy asked and cocked his head. 

“Oh, uhm.... Yeah.” Emma said. Because she was. But not like this. Not with Henry present. She didn’t know how much he knew about what was going on. 

“Cool,” Henry said and stepped away. “Come in.” 

Emma stepped inside the hallway. The rather nice hallway. 

“Mom hasn’t mentioned that you were stopping by today,” Henry said as he let Emma into a large kitchen with white surfaces and expensive looking appliances. 

“Oh,” Emma said. Simply because she didn’t know what else to say right now. 

Henry asked her to sit down by the enormous kitchen table and then opened the fridge. “Do you want something to drink? We’ve got regular milk and soymilk and almond milk. There’s also a bit of coconut milk left. Or you can have some Coca-Cola. Or Pepsi. No wait, that’s empty. I don’t know why auntie Z keeps stuffing empty bottles into the fridge. It always makes mom angry when she does that. We’ve got juice too! Do you want some juice? There’s apple juice, pineapple, juice, tomato juice, grapefruit juice, lime juice. Oh, and there’s also orange juice, but that’s mom’s favorite, she always drinks that in the morning when her throat hurts, so I don’t think we should take that. But do you want juice?”

“Uhh...” Emma said flabbergasted and stared at Henry. The kid was clearly much more talkative when he was at home. 

“Juice?” he asked sweetly. 

“Just... Just apple juice,” Emma said halfheartedly. 

“That’s my favorite,” Henry grinned as he stood on his tippy toes to be tall enough to reach the cupboard above the oven. He fumbled for a few seconds and then found two glasses. The boy smiled at   
Emma as he poured first her a solid glass of apple juice, and then poured himself one. He elegantly balanced both glasses in his hands as he walked over to the table and handed the glass to Emma. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, kid.” Emma said and offered a slight smile. Then she took a sip of the apple juice. It was really good. Not to bitter and not too sweet. 

“Do you like it?” Henry asked after having taken a solid gulp himself. 

“Yeah, it’s really good.”

“Cool. Are you still writing your fairytales?”

“I’m almost done,” Emma said truthfully. 

“Really? That’s awesome! Can I read them then? Like you promised me when we were at the harvest festival?”

“Yeah, sure. You can read them,” Emma said distractedly and then asked the question she really wanted an answer to: “Henry where’s your mom? Isn’t she here right now?” sure enough, the Mercedes was   
in the driveway, but that didn’t mean that Regina hadn’t gone somewhere on foot. 

“She’s upstairs taking a nap. She likes to do that when her throat hurts,” Henry said and frowned a bit as he took a sip of his apple juice. Then he looked at Emma. “Do you want me to go and wake her up so you can talk to her?”

“No!” Emma yelped. “God no. I was just...” was Regina alone with a ten year old while she was in pain? She was just about to ask Henry whether he and Regina were here alone when the question was answered for her. She heard movements coming from somewhere that had to be pretty close to the kitchen. 

“That’s auntie Z,” Henry said and answered Emma’s silent question. “She came home early from work so she could be with me while mom’s resting.”

“Oh, I see,” Emma said and downed the rest of her apple juice. “Thanks for the apple juice, kid. Maybe it would be better if I just-“

“No!” Henry interrupted and looked at Emma with his big brown eyes. “Don’t leave. At least not until mom’s awake! She’ll be upset if you leave without saying hi to her.”

“You think so?” Emma said doubtfully. 

“Yeah!” the boy cried with much confidence. 

Emma seriously doubted that. Regina had made it quite clear that she didn’t wish to see her, but surely it was different now, right? 

“When can we hang out again?” Henry asked eagerly.

Emma blinked as she pulled out of her musings. “Sorry?” 

Henry chuckled. 

Now Emma raised an eyebrow. “What’s funny?”

“Mom always says it’s called I beg your pardon,” Henry said and giggled a bit.

“Oh,” Emma nodded. “I beg your pardon then. What did you mean?”

“When can we hang out again all three of us?” Henry clarified. “Like we did at the harvest festival. Mom couldn’t stop smiling all night long. Auntie Z said she looked stupid, but she was smiling too.”

“Oh, uhmm... I don’t know,” Emma wheedled. 

Henry puffed out air. “Mom keeps saying that I can come along the next time and the next time, but she never-“

“Henry? What’s going on here? Who are you talking to?” Zelena stepped inside the kitchen. The redhead quickly glanced at Emma, the two glasses of apple juice, and her blue eyes narrowed when she deciphered the situation. 

“Henry, did you answer the door again?” she asked. 

“No,” Henry said innocently. 

Zelena folded her arms across her chest. “So Emma just appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere?” 

“Poof?” Henry said meekly. 

“Very cute,” Zelena said. There was a slight twinkle in her eyes even though she still had her arms folded across her chest. “Do you remember what your mom said about opening the door for people?”

“That I’m not supposed to,” Henry muttered, the tips of his ears turning pink. 

“Exactly,” Zelena said, and now she was definitely amused. “So give me one good reason why I shouldn’t whip your little butt for disobeying?”

“Because I’m your favorite nephew?”

“You’re my only nephew. Try again.”

“Because I’m really cute?” Henry said and batted his big brown eyes at his aunt. 

“And...?” Zelena said mock sternly.

Henry looked confused for a second but then hastily added: “and because I’m really sorry and I promise to never do it again.”

“I’m convinced. You just saved yourself from having your butt smacked. Good job,” Zelena said. “Now be a good boy and go upstairs to check on your mom. Quietly.”

“Okayyyyyy,” Henry said dramatically as he hopped off his chair and scurried up the stairs.

As soon as they couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore, Zelena turned to Emma. “So. You’re here to see my little sister.”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “But I can understand that isn’t feeling well?”

“That’s right,” Zelena confirmed and grabbed Henry’s glass of apple juice. She took a sip.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Emma mumbled. “And I’m sorry I let the kid let me in. I didn’t know he wasn’t allowed to-“

“And how were you supposed to?” Zelena interrupted. “It’s absolutely fine.”

“I’m sorry Regina isn’t feeling well today,” Emma said sincerely and felt like a totally asshole as she continued: “I had something pretty important to talk to her about.”

“Yes, I can imagine so,” Zelena said as she put the apple juice back into the fridge.

Emma looked at her. The way the redhead had said it made Emma pause. And she didn’t seem at all surprised by Emma’s presence here. 

Emma opened her mouth to ask Zelena about it, but Zelena beat her to it: “Regina showed me the messages from you. Before she had to go and lie down.”

Now Emma felt a bit guilty. Was her text messages a part of why Regina was bedridden now? Emma couldn’t bear to find out the answer to that question, so instead she asked: “do you know what’s going on?”

“Yes,” Zelena said plainly and for the first time her eyes seemed to flicker a bit. 

“And can you tell-“

“No,” Zelena interrupted. “I’m sorry, Emma, but I cannot. It’s up to Regina to decide when she’s ready to tell you everything.” 

“Of course,” Emma said and fidgeted a bit with her hands. “But I’m... I’m being followed.”

“I know,” Zelena sighed. “She’s trying to keep you safe.”

“I want to help her!” Emma exclaimed. 

Zelena sighed again. “I would love to tell you that the only way you can help is by staying away, but...”

“But what?” Emma asked. 

“You’ve made my sister so happy...” Zelena said as she turned around and looked thoughtfully at Emma. “I’ve seen the way she smiles at her phone every time you’ve texted her. I haven’t seen her smile   
like that since...”

“The accident?” Emma asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Zelena said and her gaze flickered a bit again. “The accident.”

“So, what exactly are you saying?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m saying that I know why my sister is doing what she does, but at the same time I would be sad to see her let go of something that has made her this happy.”

Before Emma could get the chance to answer to that, Henry came into the kitchen again. His mouth was curving downwards, and his forehead was wrinkled. 

“She’s sleeping really heavily,” he said to Zelena. 

“That’s alright,” Zelena assured, and now she didn’t sound one bit teasing or mock stern. “The pills she takes when her throat hurts sometimes makes her very sleepy. You know that.”

“Yeah, but...” Henry looked down at his feet. “It looks like she’s sleeping the way she did when she was at the hospital with all the tubes and machines and-“

“Hen.” Zelena gently interrupted and put her hands on the boy’s shoulder. “Honey, she’s just sleeping. She’s okay.”

“Can’t you check on her, aunt Z?” Henry asked and looked at the redheaded woman. “Please?”

“Okay,” Zelena said and ruffled his hair. “I’ll go upstairs and check on her, poppet.”

“Thanks,” Henry said. He was still frowning. 

Perhaps it would be better if Emma scuttled, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. At least not until she was sure that Regina was okay. 

Henry said down next to Emma and looked at his empty glass on the table. “Did aunt Z drink my apple juice?”

“Yeah. She did,” Emma confirmed with a slight nod.

“Oh, man,” Henry said and shook his head a little. 

“Your mom sleeps a lot?” Emma asked carefully. 

“Sometimes,” Henry said seriously. “Sometimes she can’t really sleep at night, so she naps during the day when I’m in school. But she’s been too busy with going to the hospital lately, so she haven’t had   
the time to take naps during the day. Maybe that’s why she got sick today.”

“The hospital?” Emma echoed. 

But before Henry could get the chance to elaborate, Zelena stepped into the kitchen again, and Henry immediately turned his attention to her: “is she awake?”

“No, not quite yet, poppet,” Zelena said. “I think she’ll need an hour or two more. But that’s okay. We didn’t finish our video game from earlier, did we?”

Henry shook his head and then asked: “but she’s okay though, right?” 

“She’s fine,” Zelena said firmly. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Henry looked very relieved at his aunt’s words, and Emma thought to herself that this was her cue to leave. She rose from her seat. “I better...”

“You’re leaving?” Henry asked and looked a bit disappointed now.

“Yeah,” Emma said. “I think that’s better.” She turned to Zelena. “Can you tell Regina I stopped by?”

“Absolutely,” Zelena said. 

“Are you gonna write on your fairytales when you get home?” Henry asked eagerly. 

Emma flashed him a smile. “Yeah, maybe I am.”

“Are you gonna come back?” He continued. 

Emma wanted to say yes. Because she wanted to come back and hang out with Regina’s son again. She wanted to sit in Regina’s kitchen and have apple juice with Regina and Henry, and she wanted to make Regina as happy as Zelena had said she was, but Emma wasn’t sure that would ever be possible. 

“We’ll see, kid,” Emma said and felt tempted to reach out and ruffle the boy’s hair. She offered both him and Zelena a little smile and then the blonde left the house. Without having talked to Regina. 

**********************

She made it home alright. No grey station car followed her home, and nobody called and threatened her, and Emma felt relived. Apparently, changing vehicle worked. At least it had today. There was no way of making sure that the grey station car wouldn’t appear in her rearview mirror tomorrow. 

Emma was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. she had the computer in her lap, and she was actually doing exactly what she had told Henry. She was writing on her fairytales. She was so close to being finished now. She could almost smell the finish line. And that made her eager. She wanted to finish it. Finish and send the updated version to Malena. And then she could write on “A Tap on the   
Shoulder” without feeling guilty. She could still hear Willa and Helena call out to her. 

Emma was working steadily. Her curtains were drawn, and the rain falling outside served as the perfect background sound. She tried not to listen too much to the cars passing by her window, and she kept telling herself to not jump up from the bed and run over to the window and check who it was. Right now, her stalker wasn’t existing. 

Emma hummed tunelessly to herself as she tapped away on the laptop. Pretending that her stalker didn’t exist wasn’t the only thing that was difficult to do. It was also difficult to not think about Regina.   
She had been in pain. And Henry had been concerned about her. Very concerned. He had talked about “all the tubes and machines”. Emma bit her lip. Regina was clearly taking some sort of strong medication to soothe the pain in her throat. Emma’s heart was positively aching for her. And for Henry too. And a little bit for herself too. She had so wanted to talk to Regina today. To clear things up. To find out what the heck was going on, and instead she had ended up feeling more concerned than anything else. 

The blonde sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. This wasn’t easy. She really hoped that the messages she had sent to Regina this morning had been one of the reasons why Regina had ended up in bed. Her intention hadn’t been to cause Regina pain. Emma felt guilty as hell. 

She sighed again as she tried to push that guilt away. She tried to keep her thoughts focused on the computer screen in front of her, and it actually worked. Sort of. Her concentration was broken for a millisecond as her phone chimed. Emma picked up the phone and quickly answered the text from Ella. She was asking how “everything” was going, and Emma truthfully answered that things were a bit chaotic right now. She didn’t feel very sure about anything. Ella expressed her sympathy and once again offered to come and crash for a while. Emma thanked her but reminded her friend about “evil boss lady”. Better known as Ingrid. Emma laughed out loud as Ella used some very colorful language to describe exactly how she felt about Ingrid and her terror regime, as she called it. Emma agreed with it, though. Ingrid was every bit an ice queen in every way, and for a while, Emma and Ella had quite a bit of fun with texting back and forward about Ingrid and all the horrible things she had done to them over the years. Emma had absolutely no problem with remembering how it had been to work for Ingrid. A living nightmare. Hell on earth. 

After having spent far too long time on texting, Emma finally turned her attention back to the laptop screen in front of her. She had been getting distracted. Again. Focus, Swan. You’re finishing a book, remember?

And oh, how she wrote! Emma lost all track of time as the words poured out of her. She stopped thinking about anything besides the stories she was writing. She barely noticed that the sky was darkening rapidly, nor did she notice that her room was getting darker as well. Was her fingers cramping? Possibly. Was she hungry? Yeah, maybe. Did she have to pee? Definitely. But did she actually do it? Nope. 

Not a chance. She kept writing. And writing. And writing. 

She was so consumed with writing she completely forgot time and place, and she yelped and damn nearly dropped the laptop on the floor when her cellphone chimed again. Emma growled a bit as she picked up the phone again. If that was Ella, Emma was going to murder her. Plain and simple. She had told Ella that she was writing, and her friend had promised to “leave her alone”. 

It wasn’t Ella. 

Emma swallowed something and her heart beat a little faster. It was Regina. Was she awake? How much time had passed? Emma glanced at the time. Two hours. Almost two and a half hour, actually. Wow. 

Emma palms went completely sweaty as she stared at Regina’s name on the screen. Regina had texted her. God, what did she have to say? Was she gonna give Emma some answers, or was she angry with her? 

The blonde tried to breathe normally as she checked the message: ‘Zelena told me you stopped by. You shouldn’t have done that. The stalking will only stop if we stop seeing each other.’

Emma took a deep breath. So she had been right. This was in fact about Regina. Someone was trying to hurt Regina through Emma. The blonde frowned as she replied with a question that had been burning in her mind all day: ‘Are you in danger?’

The response came quickly, and the writing was quickly forgotten as Emma checked the message: ‘no, I’m not. The only one who’s in danger is you is you keep contacting me.’

Emma’s heart started thudding once more at that, but perhaps not for the completely right reasons. Somehow, not being able to see Regina seemed worse than being stalked. She didn’t want to stop seeing Regina, damn it! Out of pure desperation, Emma changed the subject and texted: ‘Are you feeling better?’

The response came quickly: ‘Yes, a bit.’

Eagerly grasping any kind of conversation with the brunette, Emma texted back: ‘I’m sorry you weren’t feeling well earlier.’

Once again, the response came quickly: ‘it’s alright. I’m sorry if Henry made you worried. I just needed an extra nap, that was all. Sometimes Henry worries a bit too much.’

‘He’s a very sweet kid. Of course he worries about you. That’s only natural.’

Emma moved the laptop and sat it down on her nightstand, and just as she had freed herself of it, the reply from Regina came: ‘maybe it isn’t. He’s the child, and I’m the adult. It’s not his job to be that worried about me, Emma. I want him to go back to be a happy, carefree kid.’

‘It’s been like that since it happened?’ Emma texted quickly. Regina was communicating with her. Regina was finally communicating with her. 

The response to that came quickly as well, and Emma immediately checked the new message: ‘by “it” you mean the accident?’

The blonde cringed and felt every bit uncomfortable as she texted back a single word: ‘Yes.’

Emma waited. She had become so used to Regina’s fast replies, so now it felt a bit strange that the brunette didn’t answer right away. The blonde immediately started to worry. Had she managed to say the completely wrong thing again? Or had Regina simply decided to cut off all communication again? Emma stared at the silent phone in her hand. Her palm felt sweaty once more. This was just texting.   
The stalker couldn’t possibly know that she was texting Regina. This was safe. Texting was safe. Emma was just about to text Regina that, but then the phone chimed in her hand. 

Emma immediately checked the message: ‘I haven’t been honest with you.’

Okay, now Emma felt pretty fucking confused. What did that even mean? Had Regina accidentally sent her a text that was meant for someone else? Emma frowned as she texted back: ‘What do you mean??’

Then she waited. And felt uncomfortable without fully knowing why. It didn’t actually have anything to do with the fact that Regina had just admitted that she had been dishonest. It was something else.   
She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. There was that feeling again. That pinching sensation in her belly. That tight feeling in her chest. That feeling Emma long ago had learned to connect with bad news. 

The blonde shivered a bit, felt cold even though the room was nicely warmed up for the night. 

Her phone was still silent, and Emma threw all caution to the wind as she texted the brunette one more time: ‘Regina? What do you mean you haven’t been honest with me?’

And then her phone chimed again. Emma stared at the text message she had just received. ‘There never was an accident.’ 

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm just annoying you guys now ;) but trust me, everything will be revealed soon!


	24. Part Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter features some very dark and triggering themes. Please proceed with caution!)

Emma stared at the text. ‘There never was an accident’. What did that even mean?!

She quickly texted Regina, asking: ‘what do you mean??’

After a moment or so, her phone chimed, and Emma checked the message: ‘honestly, I’m not even sure where to begin. I know you want answers, and the only way I can give you answers is by telling you everything, because you’re right. You are too involved now. But I don’t think this is something I can explain to you over text. I’ve tried to put it behind me for a while now, and I fear that sharing this with you will reopen old wounds, but at the same time, I feel like things have reached a point where I can’t pretend anymore, and not just because of the stalker. I like you very much, Emma. But things are so complicated.’

Unsure of how to respond to that, Emma simply texted: ‘Regina, you can tell me anything.’

The response came very fast. ‘And I will. Very soon. I just have to find the right words first. In the meantime, will you do something for me?’

Emma immediately replied with the only acceptable answer: ‘yeah, anything.’ She just hoped that Regina wouldn’t ask her to not reach out to her again. 

But that wasn’t what Regina asked her to do. Instead the text read: ‘switch to another room.’

Emma frowned deeply as she texted back: ‘why?’

The response came as quickly as the others had: ‘I really don’t want to frighten you, but it is possible that there is a camera in your room. Change your room, and please change your number as well.’

Emma swallowed thickly and looked around in the room. Could there really be a camera? God, it was like something straight out of a cliché thriller movie! But Emma trusted Regina completely. The blonde quickly texted: ‘alright. I’ll change room, and I’ll change my number.’

The next text from Regina simply said: ‘good.’

It felt as though something was squeezing Emma’s heart as she texted: ‘are you sure you’re not in any danger?’

The response came promptly: ‘yes, I’m absolutely sure. And neither are you as long we don’t see each other. You mustn’t show up at my house anymore.’

Emma’s heart sank. This wasn’t fair. This definitely wasn’t fair. Why did there have to be someone out there so determined to keep her and Regina from not seeing each other? And what was that cryptic message from Regina about? ‘there never was an accident.’ What did that even mean? Why would Regina lie about her accident? It didn’t make sense to Emma. At least not right now. She was completely exhausted. She was still pretty affected from having been drinking last night and exhausted from her epiphany as well. And ever so slightly frustrated. It seemed as though the more things she found out, the more questions she had. She wasn’t finding matching pieces for a puzzle. She was finding random pieces that didn’t seem to fit anywhere, and it was frustrating the hell out of her!

Then her phone chimed again. Emma immediately grabbed the phone again and checked the message: ‘goodnight, Emma.’

Emma wasn’t completely sure why that made her emotional, but nevertheless it did, and the blonde’s fingers trembled a bit as she texted back: ‘goodnight, Regina.’

Emma waited ten minutes, clinging to the hope that Regina would text her again, but her phone remained silent. Emma disappointedly switched on the alarm and then put the phone down on the nightstand. She cringed a bit as she unfolded herself from her crossed legged position and rose from the bed. She had completely forgotten to eat dinner tonight, and she hoped that Ruby still would be downstairs so she could get a bite to eat. 

Ruby was indeed downstairs. So was Dorothy. The two women were doing something that could only de described as “messing around” when Emma came downstairs, and both of them looked a little embarrassed. Emma asked if she could have a quick sandwich or something like that, and then she asked if it would be alright if she changed room. Naturally, Ruby was confused as to why, and Emma told her the truth and said that there was a chance that there had been a camera installed in her room. Ruby was obviously disturbed at that and offered to call Graham right now, but Emma declined the offer and said that she would be calling the sheriff tomorrow and have him come take a look at things. 

Emma didn’t just get a quick sandwich. Instead she got a large potion of roast and potatoes, a very small glass of wine and the “order” to sit down and talk. 

And so Emma did. She talked to Ruby and Dorothy about everything that wasn’t related to the stalker situation, and it was actually very refreshing to talk and think about something else for a change. 

Emma enjoyed it. She enjoyed hanging out with Ruby and Dorothy, and she couldn’t quite believe that she had actually been thinking about running away from Steveston. There was no way she would ever be able to do that. This little tugged away corner of Canada had become her home. More than Toronto ever had been. Emma marveled at that, because she had been living in Toronto since she was little, and she had lived in Steveston for well... Not that long. It was amazing how fast this little town had started to feel like home to her. 

Emma scarfed down the rest of her food, drank her wine and then thanked Ruby profusely. Ruby dismissed her gratitude and handed Emma a key to a new room.

Emma went upstairs and tried to act completely natural and relaxed as she gathered her things, but really this gave her the creeps. The idea that there potentially could be a camera here was eerie. The idea that the stalker had been watching her sleep and undress... Emma shook her head slightly. She didn’t want to think about it. She just wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible, but without drawing attention to herself. It was possible that the stalker wasn’t watching her RIGHT now, and instead of snooping around and searching for the potential camera in the room, Emma found it best to just get out of there. If the stalker DID watch her right now and figured out that she was looking for the camera, there was a good chance he would be enraged and intensify his terror. Emma wasn’t interested in pushing her luck.

The blonde quietly but quickly packed up her things and then considered it for a second. Maybe she could trick the stalker. At least for a little while. Maybe she should hope that he was watching her right now and seeing her pack up her things. Maybe she could fool him into believing that she was actually leaving town for good. She was pretty sure that it wouldn’t take the stalker long to work out that she still was in town, but maybe this could be a temporary break from his terror. 

Or maybe not. Maybe Emma was just silly for thinking that she could actually outsmart the stalker like that. She continued to pack her things, and then she slung her bag over her shoulder and left the room. 

She used the key Ruby had given her and unlocked the door to the room across the hall. It was almost identical to the room she had just left. Except that it didn’t have a square view. Instead Emma could see the forest when she lifted the blinds. Emma wasn’t sure whether she should feel good about that, or paranoid. In some ways this was nice. She wouldn’t have to jump up every time she heard a car, because there wasn’t any cars here, but at the same time, Emma had no problem with imagining how she lifted the blinds, peeked out of the window and then saw the stalker watch her from he forest. In some ways that would be even more terrifying than seeing his car driving past her window or seeing him stand outside underneath a streetlight. Emma squared her shoulders and closed the curtains. Then she turned her back on the window and proceeded to unpack her things. That didn’t take too long. Especially because she didn’t bother to actually stuff her clothes into the dresser right now. That would have to wait until tomorrow. Right now, Emma simply was too tired. 

She hauled her long t-shirt and sweatpants out of her bag, grabbed her hairbrush and toothbrush and then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Emma hurried as she changed into her sleepwear and then brushed her teeth and twisted her hair into a loose braid. She needed to lie down. It felt as though her head was about to explode or something. 

Once done and ready for bed, Emma left the bathroom and went back inside the bedroom. 

Emma more or less fell into bed. Her mind was spinning, and she had a feeling that she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight either. She kept thinking about one thing.

‘There never was an accident.’

Emma’s stomach twisted slightly. What did that even mean? Well, obviously she could work out that Regina hadn’t been involved in some freak accident that had robbed her of her voice, but what then? 

What had happened if there hadn’t been an accident? 

Emma’s stomach twisted again. The opposite of an accident was a deliberate act. Her heart began thumping too intensely in her chest once more. Whatever it was that had happened was clearly very, very difficult for Regina to open up about. And it had involved her spending a lot of time in the hospital. With tubes and machines and being heavily sedated. At least that was what Henry had said when he had been worried about his mother. It had been something traumatizing. Emma rubbed a hand over her forehead. She was getting a headache all over again. Wondering about this made her feel ever so slightly ill. 

‘There never was an accident.’

‘She’s sleeping really heavily.’ 

Emma was beginning to feel a bit insane. She would definitely not get any sleep tonight, and suddenly the urge to just leap from her bed, storm outside and then jump into her car and drive straight back to Regina’s house was overwhelming. She wanted to stay there and make sure that Regina and Henry were okay. Emma really hoped that Regina had been truthful when she had texted that she wasn’t in any danger. The idea of Regina being in danger somehow frightened Emma even more than the idea of herself being in danger did. Emma could yell and scream for help. Regina couldn’t.

Emma started to sweat underneath the thick covers, and she promptly kicked them away. She felt so uncomfortable. Like she could barf at any given moment. 

‘There never was an accident’.

God, what had happened?! And if there hadn’t actually been accident, why had Regina claimed that in the first place? Normally, Emma immediately backed out when someone was lying to her, but this was different. She instinctively knew that Regina must have had a good reason to lie. Emma shifted on the mattress again. This was hellish. She heard the wind rustling in the trees outside, and Emma felt that urge to stand from the bed and walk over to the window to check. Suppose he was standing out there right now? Suppose he was always really close by, but always hiding in plain sight. Emma grabbed the covers and curled into a ball.

The next morning wasn’t much better. 

Emma felt as though she was going through some kind of déjà vu. When was the last time she hadn’t been sleep deprived? Out of habit, she checked her phone, but there wasn’t a message from Regina waiting for her. Of course there wasn’t. Emma should have known that. 

She felt like she was in some sort of trance as she showered, got dressed and then went downstairs to have breakfast. She’d been having these weird, distorted dreams all night. Most of them involved the hoodie clad stalker showing up everywhere. He never did anything to her, he just lured Emma closer by showing her a phone, taunting ‘she wants to talk to you’. In the dream, Emma had willingly come closer to him, and then once she was close enough, the stalker had tossed the phone over to her. Emma had looked at the phone only to find the cryptic ‘there never was an accident’-message. When   
Emma had looked up, the stalker had laughed at her, had taunted: ‘what do you think happened, Emma? Hmm? Do you think something really bad has happened? Something you’re forcing her to relive just because you can’t stay away from her!’  
Enraged, Emma had lunged at him, had tried to grab him, but suddenly he had been gone. Only to appear behind her instead. And once again he had taunted: ‘watch your back, Emma! If you come near her again, I’ll have to teach you another lesson. And next time it won’t just be your tires...’  
Emma had once again woken up bathed in sweat and with a heart that hammered in her chest. She had felt sick all over again, and a trip to the bathroom to wash her face had been necessary.   
She had drifted in and out of sleep for the rest of the night. Constantly believing that she heard something in her room. Three times, paranoia had forced her to check under the bed, and four times it had urged her to lift the blinds and look out of the window. She had seen nothing but the forest, but at the time, Emma had been so riled up that she kept envisioning that he was standing behind the trees, just waiting for her to go back to sleep so he could strike. 

Emma didn’t have much of an appetite this morning either. This fucking situation was sucking everything out of her. She could barely muster smiling back at Ruby when the waitress passed her table. 

The blonde lightly drummed her fingers against the table. Her jaw clenched a bit when she realized that this was the same table, she had shared coffee with Regina at. God, it felt both like yesterday and like several months since. So much had happened since then. Emma tiredly rubbed a hand over her face. The urge to call in sick was overwhelming, but she had already decided not to do that. It wouldn’t help anything. She would just end up staying in her room and overthink if she called in sick. 

So Emma went to work. This time she borrowed Elsa’s car. She arrived at Dragon Publishing in fine time, and she saw no suspicious people on the parking lot. Only Malena’s “army” of security.

Emma parked the car as elegantly as she could, and then walked across the parking lot. She reminded herself not to stare in suspicion at any of the security people. She knew that these people were more than professional. 

Emma walked inside the building and took the elevator up to her own office. Her new office. She had finally been moved out of the cluttered little room she had been occupying so far. This office was bigger, more professional. Emma loved it. It made her feel even more as an official member of “the Dragon family”. That was what Malena jokingly called her employees. Emma and August, who were the newest members of the family were called “hatchlings”. Had it been anyone but Malena who had said it, Emma probably would have found it offensive, but it was impossible to find it offensive when it was Malena. Calling Emma and August “hatchlings” were just a part of her eccentric behavior. Emma doubted that Malena even considered that it could be taken as an offense. 

Emma found her laptop in her bag, placed it on the table and then hooked it up with the charger. Today was gonna be a bit of a slow day as well. Meaning that she only had one manuscript she needed to concentrate on. Three hundredth pages long. She definitely wouldn’t be able to finish it today, but that was okay. She could continue at home like she often did. That suited her perfect. That way she would have something to do when she came home. Hopefully, it would be enough to keep her occupied. And keep her from thinking too much. 

This manuscript was considerably “lighter” from what Dragon Publishing normally brought into consideration. It was a love story. With a supernatural element, obviously. Malena would never accept anything that didn’t had a hint of something supernatural, but nevertheless, it was a lighter story. And it didn’t make Emma feel one bit better. She had little interest in reading about love right now. Not when things were so...

Emma shook her head. Maybe she didn’t want to read a love story right now, but nevertheless, that was exactly what she had to do. She would just have to put on her big girl pants and suck it up. Get invested in the story and stop comparing it to her own life. The blonde sighed a little as she forced herself to look at the screen and concentrate on the words in front of her. 

But she hadn’t been working for very long before there was a knock on her door. Emma tried not to feel paranoid as she said: “come in.”

The door opened and Malena stepped inside. 

“Good morning,” Emma said and smiled a little. She hadn’t seen her boss until now. 

“Good morning. I finished reading your manuscript,” Malena said in her usual no-nonsense way.

“Oh. Okay?” Emma said nervously. 

“When do you think you’ll be done with it?” Malena asked plainly. 

“I’m in the middle of wrapping things up,” Emma said truthfully and tried to gauge Malena’s reaction. 

Malena’s heels clicked against the floor as she walked over to the window. She tilted her head as she scanned the parking lot, clearly trying to give the impression that she was keeping an eye on her   
security staff. 

Emma watched her in silence and waited. Malena was prone to act all nonchalant when she had something important to say. Another of her quirks. Emma forced herself to be patient and wait until her boss decided to actually say something. 

Emma turned her attention back to the laptop, tried to continue the proofreading process despite the fact that Malena was still there. 

“It’s brilliant.”

Emma’s head snapped up and her neck gave a slight crick sound as she turned her head to look at Malena.

“You have a gift,” Malena said plainly and without looking away from the security staff walking around on the parking lot. 

“You really think so?” Emma asked, completely awestruck.

“Oh, I know so,” Malena said. “The plot in each fairytale is masterfully constructed and the dialogue is flowing. I’m infuriated that you haven’t had anything published yet.”

Emma just gawped. She was far too awestruck to actually say anything. 

“Finish it,” Malena said and shifted slightly. “But take your time. For the love of god, don’t rush it. I believe rushing the ending would take away some of it’s magic.”

“Okay,” Emma said.

“I know that you’re still writing on the ending, but it’s the same person that’s responsible for all of it, isn’t it?” Malena said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah. It is,” Emma confirmed. 

Malena finally turned around and looked at her. “Very creative.” Then she walked back towards the door, but before leaving the office, she paused with one hand on the doorknob and said: “A diamond in   
the rough. Exactly like I said. Keep up the good work, miss Swan.”

With that she left the office without another word. 

Emma was left surprised and happier than she had been for a while. This was very, very good news. A tiny ray of sunshine. Something good she could cling on to. Not everything was completely shitty, she reminded herself. Good things could still happen. At least when it came to her writing. If only good things could happen in other situations as well. Once again, Emma thought about Regina. Was the brunette still in bed with those throat pains Henry had mentioned? Emma felt that pinching concern deep in her belly. How was she supposed to not drive by Regina´s place when she was done working? 

Wasn’t she allowed to text the brunette either? Regina hadn’t texted her this morning like she had done before all of this happened, and that was probably an indicator. A way of telling Emma that she shouldn’t be texting her.

Emma sighed. She missed Regina terribly. She missed meeting up for coffee, and she missed watching Regina scribbling notes. She missed seeing Regina smile. 

Emma leaned back in her chair. Thinking about Regina obviously made her think about “the elephant in the room” as well. The thing Regina was hiding. No, hiding wasn’t the right word to use. That word indicated that Regina was a liar, and Emma definitely did not see Regina as a liar. Emma gnawed at a fingernail, once again fought the urge to pick up her phone and text Regina. Just to hear if she was okay. Just to make sure. 

She didn’t though. Instead she reached inside her bag and found her headphones. She connected them to her phone and then slipped them inside her ears. Normally, Cigarettes After Sex was her “go to” background music, but today she ended up choosing classical music instead. 

And in hindsight, maybe that was a pretty bad idea, because it didn’t take long before Emma ended up thinking back to the concert she had been attending with Regina. That had been a very special experience. The way Regina had become emotional over the music had made Emma emotional as well, and she could remember how she had considered to reach out and take Regina’s hand. Maybe she should have done that. Instead of kissing her. Emma had many times thought about that look Regina had had in her eyes after Emma had kissed her. Something had been off about it. Emma had thought that it had been because it had come to a surprise to Regina, but when Emma laid awake at night, she couldn’t help but think that it was something else that had made Regina react like she did. And it confused Emma, because Regina had returned the kiss. Emma was a hundredth percent certain of that. So what was it? 

Emma couldn’t figure it out. Like so many things about Regina, that was a mystery. A mystery, Emma hoped would be uncovered soon. Regina had said so. She had said that she would explain everything soon. And Emma hoped that she meant it and hadn’t changed her mind. Emma needed to know what was going on. With the stalker, with Regina, with everything. 

The blonde blinked. She wasn’t working. She was just sitting and staring at her laptop like some fool. Back to work Swan! Emma quickly snapped out of it. 

Saying that the weather was terrible when Emma drove back home would be an understatement. It was pouring down, and it was literally storming like a bitch. Emma couldn’t wait to return to her warm, dry room. She had rushed across the parking lot to get to Elsa’s car, and she had ended up getting completely soaked. After having spent only two seconds outside. Her hair was dripping, and her boots were full of water. VERY uncomfortable. Emma was gonna take a nice, long, hot bath when she got home. And she couldn’t wait. A nice, long soak was exactly what she deserved today. And then maybe a piece of that gooey chocolate cake she had seen on display earlier. 

The windshield wipers on Elsa’s car wasn’t working very good. Emma was struggling to see the road, and she slowed down some. She didn’t wanna risk hitting someone. Not even her stalker. Thinking about the possibility that he could be lurking out here in the darkness made Emma shiver a bit. She reminded herself that she was safe in the car. Nothing could get to her when she was in the car. But suppose he would actually show up? Suppose he was suddenly standing in the middle of the road? Maybe Emma would accidentally stepping on the speeder and not the brakes... She shook her head. No. Of course she wouldn’t. What was she even thinking? Yes, the stalker was making her life very, very difficult, but murder was hardly the answer. Of course it wasn’t.

To distract herself, Emma switched on the radio. She ended up catching the latest forecast. They were warning about going outside tomorrow. The storm would get worse. The wind would be extreme. The “experts” were warning about rooftiles flying through the air, and trees falling onto the road. If that really was the case, Emma wouldn’t be able to go to work tomorrow. Oh well. That only meant that she would have plenty of time to write instead. Maybe she would even finish the fairytales tomorrow. Emma had an inkling she would. At least if everything went according to plan. But she wasn’t gonna force herself to keep writing when she felt uninspired. She would follow Malena’s advice and take extra good care of the ending. 

Emma yelped when a wolf suddenly ran across the road. Damn. She could’ve hit it. A wolf. Recovering from the shock, the blonde chuckled. Almost hitting a wolf in a storm. Wow. She would have to find a way to incorporate that into her story. Tonight’s weather was the perfect setting for a scary scene. She was definitely gonna take advantage of that. 

Emma felt relieved when she saw the familiar “Steveston”-sign. Now she was almost home. That was good. The weather was definitely getting worse. She couldn’t wait to have dinner and then have that soak in the tub. It was possible that she was looking more forward to that than she was looking forward to dinner. Shocking, really. 

**************

The weather had gotten worse when Emma came home, and instead of returning Elsa’s car to her, the blonde took mercy upon herself and parked the borrowed vehicle right in front of Eugenia’s Inn. Elsa could pick up the car tomorrow. Or the next day. Emma doubted her friend was gonna need the car tomorrow. Surely no one was gonna buy ice cream when there was a storm, right?

Emma rushed inside the diner. Her timing couldn’t have been better. Just as she had slammed the door behind her, she saw a lightening zigzag across the sky, and soon she heard a clap of thunder. 

“Damn,” she muttered. The weather was getting really intense. Emma was very glad she was home.

Ruby and Eugenia were nowhere to be seen, so Emma did what she had grown accustomed to do lately (and what she had gotten Eugenia’s blessing to do). She went behind the counter, opened the door to the kitchen and slipped inside. In the kitchen she found a tin-foiled wrapped plate and a little post-it note on top of it saying, “for Emma” followed by lots of smileys. Emma tried to block out any sort of flashbacks a she removed the post-it and the tin foil and then popped the plate inside the microwave. It didn’t take long before the smell of grilled cheese sandwich filled the kitchen. After a moment or so, Emma removed the plate from the microwave and sniffed appreciatingly. Yep, the sandwich was definitely warm. And it smelled amazing. God bless Eugenia and her disbelief when Emma said that she could just buy some food on her way back from work. Eugenia had refused to listen to “that kind of nonsense”, and “making a grilled cheese sandwich is not a problem.” She had then insisted that Emma was too thin. That had made Emma smile a little, and she had felt every bit like Eugenia was her grandmother. She was certainly acting that way, and Emma didn’t mind it one bit. She’d never had a grandmother before. 

Emma elegantly balanced the plate in one hand as she went up the stairs. She fumbled with her key for a moment and then unlocked the door to her room. Her new room. She had completely forgotten to call Graham and tell him that it was possible that there was a camera in the room she had previously stayed in. Shit. She would have to call him tomorrow. She hoped he could make it over here despite the storm. Finding out whether there was a camera in her other room was pretty important. 

For right now, Emma settled for stepping inside her room, locking the door behind her and then digging into her grilled cheese sandwich while she tried to wrestle her jacket off at the same time. Bit of a struggle, but her jacket was soaked. Emma wasn’t aiming for leaving a mess. She made sure to stay right by the door so she wouldn’t drip all over the carpet. Eugenia probably wouldn’t appreciate that very much. 

She ate her grilled cheese sandwich in top speed, and as soon as she had swallowed the last mouthful, Emma quickly wrestled off her boots. She left them in the corner near the door. They were soaked. And so was she. She tried to be as careful as possible as she went into the bathroom and took off her wet clothes. She left the lot on the radiator so it could dry off, and then she went back into the bedroom and grabbed the book she had been trying to read for the past fourteen days. There hadn’t been a lot of time to read, but maybe she could find the time now. She was counting on spending a long time soaking in the bathtub. 

She went back inside the bathroom and switched the water on, and while the tub slowly filled, the blonde prepared everything. Not one, but two fluffy white towels. One to wrap around her hair, and one to wrap around her body. An equally fluffy bathrobe to slip into once she had dried off. Tonight, Emma was gonna pamper herself. Thoroughly. She had deserved that. 

Soon the tub was filled, and Emma immediately lowered herself into the water. Oh, this was heaven. It had to be. The blonde tipped her head back and closed her eyes. She had actually been planning on reading her book while she soaked in the tub, but now that she was in the hot water, she couldn’t find the energy or urge to read. She was far too comfortable with her head tipped back and her eyes closed. 

“Mmm,” Emma mumbled in the silence. “This is amazing!” it felt like it had been forever since she had last taken a soak in the tub. She grabbed the loofah and lazily scrubbed her arm. Then she chuckled. It was half-assed. It was most definitely half-assed. Maybe scrubbing down could wait a little. Maybe it was perfectly acceptable to stay put and not move an inch until the water turned cold. 

That sounded like the perfect plan, really. A nice, long soak in the tub. Emma hoped that there would still be some chocolate left when she eventually went downstairs. 

The wind howled once more, and Emma heard a branch knock against the window. But for once, it didn’t scare her. Right now, she found it very hard to believe that there were things like stalkers and secrets and whatever. Right now, Emma felt completely relaxed. She should have brought her phone in here so she could listen to some music while she relaxed. That wouldn’t be half-bad. And the music would help her stay awake. Accidentally drowning in the bathtub wasn’t on Emma’s schedule today. 

The blonde chuckled a little and stretched as much as she could in the bathtub. It was actually a bit too small. She had to sort of curl up in order to fit in the bathtub. She chuckled again. Everything about this inn was a bit fairytale like, so maybe the bathtubs had been intended for the seven dwarves and not Snow White. Not that she was Snow White or anything. God, no. 

Emma sighed pleasantly once more. This was really, really nice. A haven of peace and quiet. A temporary break from everything that had been going on. Emma felt as though she had earned this break. 

More than earned it. Seriously, she had been-

Knock, knock, knock!

The blonde’s head snapped up, and her imagination immediately went into overdrive. It was the stalker. He had somehow found out that she had switched room. And now he was knocking on the door to scare her before he forced the door open and came in here to grab her...

Knock, knock, knock! “Ems? You in here?”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and scolded herself for immediately overreacting. It wasn’t the stalker. It was just Ruby. Everything was fine. 

“Ems? You home?”

“Be right there!” Emma called back and muttered complainingly under her breath. She had hoped for a longer soak. Oh well. Maybe she could climb back into the tub when she had talked to Ruby. 

The blonde quickly stood from the tub and grabbed the fluffy white bathrobe. She easily slipped it on and tied it around her body. She was dripping, but she couldn’t do anything about that right now. Nor could she do anything about the wet footsteps she left all over the carpet as she marched out to open the door. She quickly unlocked it and then opened it. 

Ruby was indeed standing outside the door. “Oh,” she said and cringed a bit. “I’m interrupting you.”

“Totally,” Emma teased. “But I’ll live. What’s up?”

“I’ve got this for you,” Ruby said and handed Emma a cream colored envelope. “Just delivered at the front desk.” 

“Oh. Thanks. Two ticks,” Emma said as she wiped her wet hands on the bathrobe. Then she accepted the envelope being held out towards her. 

“Sorry I interrupted your bath,” the waitress said sheepishly. 

Emma rolled her eyes and then “warned” Ruby that she would come downstairs for a piece of chocolate cake later. Ruby cackled and said that she would save Emma a large piece. Then the waitress turned around and disappeared down the hallway. 

Emma closed and locked the door again. She briefly considered whether this envelope could contain yet another threatening message from the stalker. Maybe opening the envelope was a bad idea. But then she spotted something in the middle of the envelope. ‘To Emma’. Plain and simple. And Emma would recognize that handwriting anywhere. 

Regina. 

Emma’s heart thumped a bit faster in her chest. Was this it? Was she holding the answer to everything in her hand? Would be mystery finally be unveiled? She forgot all thoughts about going back to her bath. This was far more important. Emma climbed onto the bed, completely ignoring the fact that she was soaking wet, and then she ripped the envelope open. A letter fell out. A very long letter. The blonde immediately unfolded it and tried to ignore the way her heart was thumping too fast in her chest as she began reading:

‘Emma,

This is not easy for me. I believe this is the third time I’m trying to write this letter to you. I failed both times. The first time I barely manage to write a line before I had to stop. The second time I made it past the difficult part before nausea forced me to the bathroom.   
But you want answers, and what’s more, you deserve answers. God, you deserve answers! Apart from my sister, you’re the first person to know the truth. You’re the first person I’ve wanted to share the truth with. 

You’ve asked me if this has anything to do with Henry’s father. It hasn’t. I met Henry’s father in a bar when I was twenty four. I had been drinking, and so had he. Perhaps that was why we hit it off so well. Either way, we ended up going back to his room and, well... I suppose I don’t have to explain what happens when two people who have been drinking decides to move things to a more private setting. It was over in a flash. Just a one time thing. The only thing I know about Henry’s father is that his name is Daniel and that he was a riding instructor at the time. He was gone when I woke up next morning, he left me with the bill for the room. Charming fellow. Anyway, six weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. Not very surprising considering the fact that we were too drunk to think about protection. It was a bit of a shock at first. I hadn’t exactly planned to become a mother right then and there, but I was never in any doubt when I found out I was pregnant. Perhaps it didn’t fit into my plans, but is there ever a “right” time when it comes to having children?’...

Emma shook her head a little. No, there probably wasn’t. Then she kept reading:

‘....Henry is undoubtedly the best thing that has ever happened to me. And there was a point where he was just about the only thing that kept me going.   
There never was an accident, Emma. I didn’t loose my voice because of an accident. It was taken from me. I’m about to reach the part where I had to stop the second time. I really hope that I’ll manage to write it this time, because having to start over would simply be too difficult. 

I want to tell you a story. A story that begins two years ago when I was living a rather pleasant life if I do say so myself. I had a good and stable job, and I had an adorable eight year old who’s biggest question was why the sky sometimes changed from grey to blue. Life was good. I was contend. But maybe not as happy as I claimed to be. There was something missing. I wanted to get back in the “dating” game. Between having Henry and maintaining my career, there hadn’t been a lot of time for that, and I was starting to feel like I was ready. I was thirty three and admittedly a little frustrated. I felt like I had missed some opportunities. I didn’t want to be alone for the rest of my days. One night I moaned to Zelena about it, and I think you know enough about my sister to know that she’s a “less talk more action” kind of woman...’

Emma chuckled slightly. Yes, that was exactly how she had experienced Zelena. The blonde gnawed on a fingernail as she resumed reading:

‘.....So the week after our talk, she informed me that she would be taking Henry in the weekend. And then she more or less ordered me to “go out there and have fun”. So I did. Henry and I lived in Montreal at the time, and I knew the town like the back of my hand, so I ended up driving all the way to Québec and checking into a hotel for the weekend. I had been a long time since I had done something like that, so I felt quite excited.   
After having walked around in the city and been on “sightseeing”, I decided to do what Zelena had ordered me to do. Go out and have fun. I ended up in some bar. I don’t remember the name anymore, but I do remember that I wasn’t having a lot of fun. I just sat there with my drink. I was easily discouraged, and it didn’t take me long to decide that this had been a bad idea. I decided to empty my drink and then head back to the hotel. I was quick to convince myself that I was acting silly. I wasn’t twenty years old anymore. 

That was when he showed up. We literally ran into each other at the door, I told him that I was just about to leave, and he told me what a shame he thought that was, he would have loved to buy me a drink. It was definitely a cliché opening line, but there was something about the way he said it. He was confident. Cocky. And I liked that. So I agreed to let him buy me a drink.   
We went back to my table, and he bought me that drink. And one for himself. I think I mocked him because he ordered rum. We toasted, we talked, we introduced ourselves to one another. We hit it off. He was interesting. He told me that he was a police officer, and I remember that I laughed because I thought it was a pickup line he used on every woman he met. He answered, “only on the women I find interesting’, It was so cliché, but I couldn’t remember the last time anyone had used cheesy pick-up lines on me. And he was an attractive man. Rugged, but not in a bad way.   
Anyway, to make a long story just a bit shorter, we ended up exchanging phone numbers by the end of the night, and I remember that I thought that was a wonderfully old-fashioned thing to do, especially since I had mentioned to him that I was staying on a hotel not too far from the bar. 

We ended up seeing each other the next day. We went for a walk in the city, and he asked me how long I was staying in town. I told him that I was only gonna be there for the weekend, I had to get home to my son. I had expected that that would make him run for the hills, but it didn’t. Instead he seemed genuinely interested and wanted to know more about Henry and my job at Montreal University. He seemed impressed when I told him that I was a professor.   
Once again, I’ll try to make a long story shorter. We spend most of the weekend together and did what people do when there’s a fair amount of chemistry between them. By the end of the weekend I was smitten. It was ridiculous because I had only just met him, but I couldn’t help it. Everything about him was attractive to me.   
But eventually, things had to come to an end. I went back to Montreal. He had my phone number, but that didn’t mean a lot to me. I didn’t expect him to call me ever again. 

So naturally, I was quite surprised when he did. He called me that Monday after Henry had gone to bed. We ended up talking for two hours.

For two weeks, that was how we maintained a “relationship”. Over the phone. Then he asked me if he could come and visit me. He had booked a room at a nearby hotel. Henry was having a sleepover with a friend that weekend, so I said yes. 

Once again, the chemistry between us was just right. We spent most of the weekend in his hotel bed. He was exactly as charming and wonderful as I remembered and seeing him that weekend only made me more smitten with him. 

Fast forward a couple of months... We continued to see each other during the weekends, and when that was impossible, we talked over the phone, most of the time for hours. I introduced him to Henry. I had been very nervous about that, because I had never introduced a partner to Henry before. To me, that was the ultimate test. Everything depended on that meeting.   
It went better than I could ever have imagined. Henry was instantly taken with his boyish way, and he seemed quite taken with Henry as well. They hit it off, and I was relieved. Next I introduced him to Zelena, and Zelena liked him too, but there was something about her reaction I didn’t quite understand. She wasn’t as excited for me as I had hoped, and obviously, I felt very disappointed and I didn’t hesitate to tell her that...’

Emma wetted her lips and took a short break to rub her eyes. Then she continued reading:

‘...But I refused to let that discourage me. I was smitten with this man. I really felt as though I had found a partner. THE partner. The one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with.   
He moved in with us. Unofficially, at first. But after a while it seemed ridiculous that he had to go back and forward all the time. The house Henry and I were living in were big enough for one more, and he had gotten an offer about being transferred to Montreal Police Department. I really felt as though everything was coming together, and I was delighted when he said yes to the job and moved in with Henry and me. Officially. Henry adored him, and I really felt as though we were becoming a family. I couldn’t have been happier. 

But that was when things started to change. It happened so gradually, I barely noticed it at first. Sometimes he could be moody when he came home from work, but I chalked that up to him being tired and stressed. Moving to a new city couldn’t be easy. And plus, he had gone from living on his own to suddenly living with a mother and her child. That had to be quite the change. I think I would be as tired if I were him.   
But then I started to see another side of him. He could sometimes snap. Not at Henry, though. Always at me. But he always apologized and said that he was just tired, and that he would feel better in the morning. And he always did, so I didn’t think that much of it.   
We hadn’t lived together for very long before he surprised me with a romantic night out. Delicious food, good wine. And by the end of the night I got the surprise of a lifetime when he suddenly kneeled and asked me to marry him...’

A surprised little gasp escaped Emma. Had Regina been married? Her head was spinning as she turned the page and kept reading:

‘....I cried as I gave him my yes. I couldn’t believe it. It felt like a dream come true. A fairytale. A whirlwind romance. By some miracle, I had found everything I could possibly ask for.   
I’m sure you’ve already figured out where I’m going with this story. This is not a fairytale. Quite the reverse.   
At first everything was as rose red as could be. We were happy. I suddenly had a wedding to plan, and at first, he participated in everything and acted like an excited husband to be. But then he started to get busier at work, and therefore more stressed and tired. A couple of months after he had proposed to me, we had an argument. I don’t even remember what about anymore, but we were both yelling a bit. I don’t think I’ve ever been as surprised in my life as I was when he suddenly slapped me. It had literally come out of nowhere. I was so surprised, I was barely shocked. I couldn’t comprehend what had happened.   
He immediately got very upset and started crying as he apologized to me again and again. He assured me it was an accident and that he would never ever do it again.   
I can’t remember what I said to all that. I was still completely shocked. I think I just went upstairs and locked myself in the bedroom. I very distinctly remember that Henry wasn’t home that night, and that I was relieved about that.   
The next morning, he was still there, and he once again assured me that he would never ever do that again. He cried again and said that he didn’t know why he had done it. He loved me and he didn’t want to lose me...’

Emma felt sick to her stomach. She wasn’t sure whether she had to throw up or not. She breathed in and out through her nose as she kept reading:

‘.... I was an idiot. I forgave him. I wish I could tell you why, but I can’t. Maybe I naively believed that he meant it. That he would never do it again.  
He did. A couple of months after the first incident, he slapped me again. I don’t remember why. Honestly, I don’t think there was much of a reason. Exactly like the first time, he cried and was full of apologies. He would never do it again. This time, I told him to leave. And he did. For a few hours. Then he begged me not to leave him. He said he loved me. He promised he would get help for it. I believed him. I actually gave him the benefit of the doubt. I hoped he would change. 

He didn’t. Instead the situation got worse. He expressed how annoying he found it that I worked so much. He thought it was ridiculous. He could provide for us, he said. I dismissed it and told him how important my job was. He got angry and suggested that I cared more about my work than about him. I told him that wasn’t true, but he didn’t believe me. We had another argument that night.   
I wish I could give you an explanation as to why I kept staying with him. I suppose I hoped that it would get better. That I could somehow change him. And I managed to convince myself that it wasn’t that bad. He always behaved when Henry was present. He acted like the perfect stepdad. He was happy and joked with Henry. I told myself that I stayed one more day things would be like that every day. 

But nothing changed. Instead the situation escalated. During our... intimate moments, he suddenly developed the habit of grabbing my throat. I asked him why he had started doing that, and he acted surprised and asked me if I didn’t like it. I told him that I didn’t, and then I asked him to stop it. But he didn’t. He kept doing it, and I stopped protesting. He wasn’t hurting me, and if it turned him on, I didn’t see the point in starting an argument over it. I sucked it up and endured it. I hoped that would make him happier, but it didn’t. Everything got worse and worse. He started to believe that I was having affairs with the other teachers at Montreal University. There wasn’t an ounce of truth in it, but obviously, he wouldn’t listen to that. I “earned myself” a few solid slaps for having lied to him. And then he told me that I shouldn’t be working. That it wasn’t my place to work. That I should be at home with Henry and take care of him instead. Suppose something happened to him.   
It was an obvious threat, and it finally made me wake up. I’d had enough. I couldn’t take anymore. 

The next day I sent Henry to Zelena’s for the weekend, and then I waited until he came home from work. Ironically enough, he was in a good mood when he came home, but that changed all too quickly when I asked him to leave. I told him that I’d had enough. That I was done. He went completely ballistic. He screamed at me and threatened me with all kinds of things. Then he hit me again. This time he used his fist, and I ended up hitting my head on the wall. I nearly passed out and he took advantage of that and grabbed my throat. He squeezed. I couldn’t breathe properly, but I somehow manage to hit him in the face. I was wearing the ring he gave me, and it cut his cheek. He let go of me and grabbed his cheek instead. I ran. I don’t know why I ran upstairs instead of outside. I didn’t think clearly. I locked myself in the bedroom where my phone was. I called the police and screamed that he was going to kill me. That was about all I managed to say before he busted the door open and came inside the bedroom. He hit me again. I was on the brink of passing out, and he easily overpowered me. He forced me down on the floor. I’ll spare you the details of what he did to me...’

Emma was openly crying now. Sobbing. Her fingers trembled and her vision was blurry. She blinked as she forced herself to keep reading:

‘.... I kept screaming at him to leave me alone, and somehow, I managed to find the strength to push him away. But only for a moment. Before I could get the chance to even stand up, he kicked me. Grabbed me by my hair and forced me to stand up. He said he was tired of listening to my “bullshit” all the time, and now he was gonna make sure that I would stay silent forever. He grabbed his belt and wrapped it around my throat. Then he squeezed. I tried to get him to stop, but he was so much stronger than I was. He kept squeezing and squeezing. I was convinced that I was going to die. The bedroom started to blur, and the last thing I heard before passing out was the police kicking down the front door...’

“Oh my god...” Emma brought a fist up to her mouth in order to muffle her cries. She felt sick. Her stomach coiled, and something that wasn’t just nausea swirled inside her. It was anger. Red, hot anger. Emma had never been so angry in her life. She was literally shaking as she kept reading:

‘.... I woke up in the hospital. I had four broken ribs, two black eyes, and my left cheekbone was broken. I was very confused and didn’t quite understand what was happening. One of the nurses told me what had happened a week earlier. They had kept me in a medically induced coma to lessen the pressure on my brain. I was sore and tired, but I remembered everything that had happened to me. Things were very difficult. After I became conscious, I panicked every time one of the doctors had to examine me. I wouldn’t let them touch me. They had to sedate me. 

At some point, when I was aware enough to listen, they told me that they had arrested my fiancée. He hadn’t been very difficult to find. A nurse asked me if I could tell them what he had done to me. A policeman would come and take my statement. I opened my mouth to tell them everything, and I couldn’t talk. Not a word came out of my mouth and I panicked all over again. I had to be sedated again. 

I don’t know exactly when, perhaps it was a couple of days later when they told me that the strangulation had damaged my vocal cords severely. But they were convinced that it was temporarily. That my voice would come back.   
It didn’t. I couldn’t talk no matter how hard I tried, and it was impossible for me not to think about what he had said right before he started choking me. That he would ensure that I stayed silent forever. I assume he meant that he was going to kill me, but in a twisted way, he got it the way he wanted. He took my voice from me.

I was too ill to testify against him, but it wasn’t necessary. My injuries were more than enough. He was charged with assault, rape and attempted murder and was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.   
I wish I could tell you that that eased things for me, but it didn’t. I was very depressed and more than once I thought about ending things myself. I couldn’t talk, and I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone touching me. Not even my own son. My recovery was slow, and I had to spent some time at a psychiatric ward. Eventually, I started to feel better. I couldn’t just give up. If I did that, he was gonna win, and I refused to let him win. I clawed my way back to life. Literally. I learned to hold my son again, and eventually, I was transferred to a hospital in Toronto to have an operation. An operation that was supposed to give me back the ability to speak. That operation failed. I’m currently waiting for a second operation. One the doctors are convinced is gonna be a success. I had just been discharged from the hospital and was on my way to Vancouver to live with Zelena when you met me on the train. 

Now you know the truth. That there never was an accident, and I know you must be wondering why I told you that in the first place. The reason is simple, really. Henry doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what really happened to me. The first time he was allowed to visit me and asked Zelena what had happened, she panicked and said that me and my fiancée had been involved in a car accident. She told Henry that my fiancée had been drunk driving and that’s why he had been sent to prison.   
I didn’t correct it. I can’t tell him the truth. He’s only ten. He’s too young to know this. The truth would devastate him. Maybe it’s wrong of me to lie to him, but right now, it’s the best thing to do. 

As for the man who’s stalking you... His name is Liam. And he’s the brother of my ex-fiancé. I only met him for a few times, but it turns out, he’s every bit as bad as his brother. When my ex-fiancé was sentenced, his brother caused quite a scene in the courtroom. He yelled and shouted that I was an evil, lying bitch who was ruining his brother’s life. He said that he would come after me and finish the job. That made the judge give him a restraining order right then and there. He’s not allowed to come nowhere near me or Henry or Zelena. I thought that would be the end of it, but clearly, I was wrong. I think Liam must have seen us together and decided to take out his anger on you because he can’t get to me. I saw sheriff Graham this morning, and he and the rest of his officers are looking for Liam. 

Now you know everything. I’m damaged, Emma. I flinch when people touch me. Some mornings I almost can’t find the energy to get out of bed, and some nights I wake up in panic because I can feel his hands around my neck.   
I’m not gonna pretend that I’m not feeling anything for you, because I do. But you deserve better than this. You deserve someone that isn’t broken, and with everything that’s going on with Liam, I think it would be better if you stay away from me. 

Regina.’ 

To Be Continued............


	25. Part Twenty Five

Emma put the letter down and wept. Ugly and messily and without hesitation. She cried and cried as her heart shattered into a million pieces for Regina. Emma didn’t want to believe that this had happened to her. She felt sick and she couldn’t stop shaking. She was freezing and her heart was hammering away in her chest.

She was going to be sick. 

Emma rushed into the bathroom where she emptied the content of her stomach repeatedly. Her fingers trembled as she grabbed the sink. She didn’t want to believe this. She wanted to wake up and discover that it had been a bad dream. She didn’t want this to be real. Emma shook her head as though she could physically shake the memories out of her head. No. This couldn’t have happened to   
Regina. It was too horrible. It was too gruesome!

After having taken keep gulps of water straight from the tap, Emma left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. The letter was still laying unfolded on her bed, and Emma had no choice but to accept reality. And reality was that this really had happened. To Regina. She had gone through this nightmare. Emma’s heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. God, that miserable son of a bitch could have killed her! He almost had! Regina had been in a medically induced coma for a week because of what he had done to her!

Emma sat down heavily on the bed. She was panting slightly as though she was exhausted, and she buried her face in her hands as snippets from Regina’s letter attacked her.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever been as surprised in my life as I was when he suddenly slapped me. It had literally come out of nowhere. I was so surprised, I was barely shocked. I couldn’t comprehend what had happened. He immediately got very upset and started crying as he apologized to me again and again. He assured me that it was an accident, and that he would never ever do it again. I can’t remember what I said to all that. I was still completely shocked. I think I just went upstairs and locked myself in the bedroom. I very distinctly remember that Henry wasn’t home that night, and that I was relieved about that. The next morning, he was still there, and he once again assured me that he would never ever do that again. He cried again and said that he didn’t know why he had done it. He loved me and he didn’t want to lose me. I was an idiot. I forgave him. I wish I could tell you why, but I can’t. Maybe I naively believed that he meant it. That he would never do it again.’

Emma’s stomach clenched. Regina hadn’t been an idiot. She had been in love, and the bastard had used that to manipulate her. The blonde’s fist clenched. It had been a while since she had last wanted to hit someone like she did right now.

‘He did. A couple of months after the first incident, he slapped me again. I don’t remember why. Honestly, I don’t think there was much of a reason...’

Emma’s jaw clenched. Of course there hadn’t been a reason. Regina shouldn’t even have tried to find a reason. The blonde’s breathing sped up. 

‘....... During our... intimate moments he suddenly developed the habit of grabbing my throat. I asked him why he had started doing that, and he acted surprised and asked me if I didn’t like it. I told him that I didn’t, and then I asked him to stop it, But he didn’t. He kept doing it, and I stopped protesting. He wasn’t hurting me, and if it turned him on, I didn’t see the point in starting an argument over it. I sucked it up and endured it. I hoped that it would make him happier...’

Nausea radiated through Emma. He had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed grabbing Regina’s throat. It seemed like such a dark indicator of what was to come. A sick foreplay to what he would be doing to Regina’s throat later on. 

Maybe Emma was gonna be sick again. It certainly felt like it right now. She breathed in and out through her nose as more passages from the letter mercilessly flooded her mind completely. 

‘....And then he told me that I shouldn’t be working. That it wasn’t my place to work. That I should be at home with Henry and take care of him instead. Suppose something happened to him. It was an obvious threat, and it finally made me wake up. I’d had enough. I couldn’t take anymore.’

Emma felt sick all over again. He had hurt Regina. That alone was reason enough to wanting to rip him apart limb by limb, but to think that he also had threatened Henry! He had threatened a child! God, he had to be a complete psychopath!

‘....He went completely ballistic. He screamed at me and threatened me with all kinds of things. Then he hit me again. This time he used his fist, and I ended up hitting my head on the wall. I nearly passed out and he took advantage of that and grabbed my throat. He squeezed. I couldn’t breathe properly, but I somehow managed to hit him in the face. I was wearing the ring he gave me, and it cut his cheek. He let go of me and grabbed his cheek instead. I ran. I don’t know why I ran upstairs instead of outside. I didn’t think clearly. I locked myself in the bedroom where my phone was. I called the police and screamed that he was going to kill me. That was about all I managed to say before he busted the door open and came inside the bedroom. He hit me again. I was on the brink of passing out, and he easily overpowered me. He forced me down on the floor-‘

Emma’s stomach churned and she shook her head violently. No! No! she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want this to be real! She didn’t want this to have happened to Regina! The blonde sobbed again and scrubbed at her eyes. She felt so selfish for wanting to forget what she had read. Regina had to live with this every single day for the rest of her life. Emma sniffled noisily, and her stomach churned again as she thought about what could have happened if the police hadn’t shown up when they did. No, not what could have happened, what would have happened. He would have killed her. He would have murdered her and left Henry without a mother and Zelena without a sister... Emma reached inside her bedside drawer and grabbed a tissue. She was suffocating. She needed to blow her nose. 

‘......I woke up in the hospital. I had four broken ribs, two black eyes, and my left cheekbone was broken. I was very confused and didn’t quite understand what was happening. One of the nurses told me what had happened a week earlier. They had kept me in a medically induced coma to lessen the pressure on my brain. I was sore and tired, but I remembered everything that had happened to me. Things were very difficult. After I became conscious, I panicked every time one of the doctors had to examine me. I wouldn’t let them touch me. They had to sedate me.’

Emma’s chest clenched. The way Regina had flinched ever so slightly when Emma had put her hand on her arm. The look of panic in her eyes after Emma had kissed her... Emma felt terrible. She had trampled all over Regina’s boundaries, and Regina had most likely been too petrified to tell her. Emma’s kiss had probably felt like another assault. Another violation of her boundaries. Emma used the tissue to wipe her eyes. It felt as though she would never stop crying again.

‘....A policeman would come and take my statement. I opened my mouth to tell them everything, and I couldn’t talk. Not a word came out of my mouth and I panicked all over again. I had to be sedated again.’

Emma could easily understand that. To imagine what Regina must have felt when she opened her mouth and tried to speak her mind and then no words came out. Emma wasn’t sure whether her heart could shatter any further. 

‘...I don’t know exactly when, perhaps it was a couple of days later when they told me that the strangulation had damaged my vocal cords severely. But they were convinced that it was temporarily. That my voice would come back.’

And it hadn’t. Emma sniffled again. 

‘.....And it was impossible for me not to think about what he had said right before he started choking me. That he would ensure that I stayed silent forever. I assume that he meant that he was going to kill me, but in a twisted way, he got what he wanted. He took my voice from me.’

Emma took another deep breath. Regina had been too sick to testify against him, but Emma was glad that Regina’s injuries had been more than enough proof against him. Life in prison without the possibility of parole. He was never gonna see the light of day again. He could never ever get anywhere near Regina again. Emma rubbed her temples. It wasn’t enough. Regina was as much in prison as he was. She had been depressed. So depressed she had considered to end things herself. Emma felt nauseated once more. Regina had considered suicide. She had been in a psychiatric ward. She had panicked every time someone had touched her. Even her own son. She had had to learn that it was okay to hug her son. Emma’s vision turned red. Suddenly, the idea of sprinting outside, jumping into her car and driving straight to the prison where that bastard was and hitting him until his miserable little head squished like a pumpkin, didn’t seem that far out...

She shook her head, tried to collect her thoughts and focus on what Regina had written in her letter. She had been transferred to a hospital in Toronto to undergo an operation. An operation that hadn’t worked. And now she was waiting for a second surgery. One that could potentially give her back the ability to speak. 

She had been on her way home from the hospital in Toronto when Emma had met her on the train. She had been on her way to her new life in Vancouver with Zelena and Henry.   
Henry. He didn’t know. That was why Regina had said that there had been an accident. That was why everyone thought she had been involved in an accident. To protect Henry. To make sure he didn’t find out the truth. Emma could easily understand why Regina had gone along with Zelena’s panic lie. Henry was far, far too young to be told the truth. Regina was right, it would devastate him. He was just a little boy. A little boy who loved his mother and just wanted to protect her... 

Emma’s bottom lip trembled. There had been no one to protect Regina that night. She had been alone. In many ways, she was still alone. She had called herself “damaged”, but Emma wasn’t sure she agreed with that description. It made it sound like Regina was some piece of machinery that didn’t work anymore, and that wasn’t how Emma saw it. Regina was traumatized. Battered, and rightfully so. 

But she was not broken. She wasn’t some toy that bastard had broken. 

Emma took another deep breath. Maybe she shouldn’t be thinking so much about Regina’s choice of words right now. Maybe she should be thinking about the fact that  
Regina had revealed the identity of the man who was following Emma. 

Liam. The brother of Regina’s ex-fiancé. The brother who was clearly as insane as Regina’s ex-fiancé had been. Emma felt enraged all over again. To imagine that he had actually claimed that Regina had been lying. That he had dared standing up in court and shouting profanity. Fucking bastard!

At least he wasn’t allowed to come anywhere near Regina or Henry or Zelena. They were safe. 

But he could get to Emma. Or could he? Regina had been to see Graham. And Graham and his officers were looking for Liam. Emma prayed that they would be able to find him. 

Emma looked at the letter. The last three lines assaulted her eyes:

‘I’m not gonna pretend that I’m not feeling anything for you, because I do. But you deserve better than this. You deserve someone that isn’t broken, and with everything that’s going on with Liam, I think it would be better if you stay away from me. 

Stay away from her. Regina wanted Emma to stay away from her. The blonde shook her head. There was no way in hell she would be able to do that. Not even when Regina’s ex-fiancé’s brother was lurking about. Emma couldn’t just walk away from this. She understood that Regina was trying to keep her safe, but it wasn’t just that. Regina seemed to think that Emma could “do better”. That she deserved “someone that isn’t broken”. That word again. Broken. Emma stared at the letter once more. She wasn’t gonna walk away from this. Regina wanted the blonde to give up on her, but there was no way Emma was gonna do that. Not in a million years. She wanted to be in Regina’s life. She wanted Regina to know that she was there. She wasn’t alone. Emma wanted to help her. In any way she could. 

She cared so deeply for Regina. More than she had ever cared for anyone before, and the idea that Regina felt like Emma deserved someone better was heartbreaking. The blonde wiped her eyes again. 

Fresh tears had spilled onto her cheeks. She wanted to text Regina. No, better still she wanted to run outside, jump into her car and then drive straight to Regina’s place. She wanted to see Regina, to tell her how much it broke her heart to know that Regina had been through this nightmare. She wanted to tell Regina that she wouldn’t be able to stay away from her even though Regina had asked her to. 

And last but not least, she wanted to apologize again and again for having touched Regina. For having kissed her without even bothering to ask about the look of panic in Regina’s eyes. 

Emma suddenly blamed herself. She should have considered; she should have asked... But she hadn’t Because she hadn’t wanted to pry. Emma swallowed something. All this time she had thought of Regina as a mystery, but she hadn’t in her wildest imagination expected the mystery to be this dark. She felt sick again. Was she gonna throw up again? 

The blonde pulled the robe tighter around herself. She wasn’t completely aware why she was wearing a bathrobe. She could barely remember what she had been doing before Ruby had knocked on the door and given her the letter. 

Emma wondered who had given Ruby the letter. Had Regina been here? Or had she asked someone else to deliver it for her? Perhaps her sister. 

A lightening zigzagged across the sky, and then there was a loud thunderclap. The sound made Emma jump. The letter ended up on the floor. Emma didn’t want to move it. She didn’t want to touch it anymore. It felt like every word written there could cut her if she touched the letter. 

But on the other hand, she couldn’t just leave it on the floor. Her fingers trembled slightly as she reached down and grabbed the letter. And they kept trembling as she stuffed the letter back into the envelope. Next she locked the letter away in the top drawer of her dresser. It felt childish. As though not being able to see the letter could change anything. It couldn’t. The letter was still there. And everything written in it had happened. To Regina. It wasn’t just one of the thrillers Emma had enjoyed reading. This was real life. And it was gruesome. Emma could think of no other word to describe it. 

Regina’s voice had been stolen from her in the most horrible way imaginable.

Utterly exhausted, Emma laid down on the bed. She doubted that she would be able to sleep tonight, but she needed to lie down. She felt terribly dizzy and nauseous. Maybe she would end up puking again. Or maybe weep some more. Emma felt like she would never stop crying. Her eyes had started to prickle again in that telltale manner, and before Emma knew of it, she was crying again. Not loudly this time. Just quietly weeping into her pillow, and in many ways, this was so much worse than the first round of tears. Every part of her body hurt, and her heart was breaking for Regina. Shattering into a million little pieces that couldn’t possibly be put back together. She kept imagining what Regina had gone through. How scared she must have been.......

Now Emma was full on bawling into her pillow, and her body shook. She curled into herself into a tight ball on the bed, rocking back and forward. She hadn’t done that since she was a frightened little girl living under Mary Margaret’s roof and rules. 

Regina had been hurt. 

Regina had almost died. 

Regina was afraid to be touched. 

Emma felt like she was choking. 

That miserable excuse for a human being had tried to kill Regina. Sadness and rage mixed and left Emma dizzy and gasping on the bed. It felt like she was about to have a panic attack. She hadn’t had a panic attack in years, and somehow, she felt angry at herself for being on the brink of having one now. She wasn’t the one who had been in danger. She wasn’t the one who had endured all that.

Regina had just been looking for love. She had just been searching for her happy ending like so many else. And instead she had met a monster. 

Emma ended up crying herself to sleep that night........

The next morning wasn’t any better. Emma’s throat felt completely raw when she drifted back into the world of consciousness. Her eyes were puffy, and she had a distinct feeling that her nose was bright red. 

She sat up in bed and scrubbed at her eyes. Sniffled. At first, she thought that she hadn’t slept for very long, because the sky was completely dark, but then she remembered what she had heard in the radio last night. The weather was supposed to be terrible. And it was. The wind was still howling, and the rain was hammering against the window. Emma couldn’t go to work today. Going outside would be dangerous. 

The blonde fumbled to find her phone and quickly discovered that Malena had sent her a text twenty minutes ago. A text in which she “warned” Emma not to come to work today. She wouldn’t be going either. The weather was simply too dangerous. Emma quickly texted back and informed her boss that she had every intention of staying home today. 

She forced herself out of bed and more or less stumbled into the bathroom where she unceremoniously unplugged the tub. All the water fizzled down the drain. That was exactly how Emma felt today. Like water swirling down the drain. She was exhausted to the bone.

She washed her face. Bathed her poor, red eyes and then dabbed her red nose. She didn’t look too good. She had dark circles underneath her eyes. Her blonde hair seemed limp. Her green eyes were lifeless. She felt so utterly drained. 

Emma couldn’t function today. Plain and simple. So she ended up doing something she hadn’t done while she was here. She ordered room service. Or, she sent Ruby a text and told her that she would like to have the breakfast brought up to her room as opposed to eat downstairs in the restaurant like she always did. Emma didn’t want to see anyone today. She didn’t have the physical nor mental strength to go downstairs and act normal. She couldn’t. Not when her heart was laying shattered and throbbing somewhere in her chest. 

Emma didn’t even bother to get dressed that morning. Instead she took a quick shower and then redressed in the sweatpants and long t-shirt she had been sleeping in. She hastily pulled her hair back in a messy bun and then left the bathroom. Her timing couldn’t have been better. Ruby knocked on the door just as Emma emerged from the bathroom.

Emma went over and unlocked the door. Forced herself to smile at the waitress standing outside, balancing a breakfast tray in her hands. 

“Morning,” Ruby said. “Great weather, huh?”

“Mmm, very,” Emma said and relieved Ruby of the tray. “Thanks.”

“It’s scrambled eggs and bacon. And a bear claw. And cocoa with cinnamon.”

“You’re the best,” Emma said, mustering a smile. 

“I know I am,” Ruby said, joking for a second, but then she became quite serious again. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Emma lied. “Everything is fine.” 

“Okay,” Ruby said. She didn’t look entirely convinced but settled for a: “bon Appetit!”. Then she turned around and took a few steps down the hallway. 

“Rubes?” Emma said as she put the breakfast tray down on the bedside table.

“Yeah?”

“That envelope you gave me last night.... Do you by any chance know who delivered it?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah, it was Zelena,” Ruby said.

“Okay,” Emma said. So her suspicion had been correct. It hadn’t been Regina herself who had been here to deliver it. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Are you sure everything is fine?” Ruby asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Emma lied. “Absolutely.”

“Alright then. See ya later.”

“Yep,” Emma said. 

Ruby turned around once more and went down the hallway. Emma could hear her footsteps getting fainter and fainter. The blonde closed the door and then locked it. Not that she was expecting any unwanted visitors today. Not in this fucking weather. Being out in this weather would be a suicide mission. 

So maybe she should hope that Liam was out there. Maybe she should hope that he was actually stupid enough to “brave the weather”. Who knew, maybe a tree would land on his car, or maybe he would get hit in the head by a roof tile. Very tragic, but kinda his own fault. Being out in this weather and all....

Emma interrupted her own dark thoughts by shaking her head firmly and then turning her attention to the breakfast trey. She wasn’t enormously hungry, but she knew that she couldn’t go without having breakfast. That would just lead to dizzy spells and possibly even fainting. Emma had tried that before. Not very comfortable.

And so, she settled down on the edge of the bed and dug into her breakfast. Breakfast in bed. Had the situation been any different, Emma would have felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. 

But she didn’t feel lucky today. She felt completely raw. Her dreams had been terrible. She had kept seeing a faceless man lunge at Regina while Emma herself had been caught in that particular dream state where you can’t move. It had been awful. 

Emma took a shuddering breath. The food became tasteless in her mouth. She felt nauseated all over again....

After having had breakfast, Emma ended up sitting and staring at her laptop screen for almost an hour until she admitted to herself that she wouldn’t get any writing done today. She couldn’t concentrate. 

The only thing she was thinking about was Regina. She was the only thing on Emma’s mind, and the blonde needed to reach out. She was in desperate need of just the slightest sign of life from Regina. 

Emma debated it with herself for quite a while. Sending a text didn’t seem like it was enough. Not after that letter. What Emma really wanted to do, was to speed to Regina’s place and tell Regina how sorry she was. But she couldn’t go out in this weather. And Regina had forbidden her to come by her house. Emma knew that she would have to go against that sooner or later, but for right now she would have to settle for texting. She found her phone on the bedside table and then quickly send a text to Regina.

‘I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to write to you after having read your letter. I don’t think there are any words to describe what I’m feeling. But this isn’t about me. God, Regina, are you alright? No. Of course you’re not. I already knew that, but I don’t really know what else I can write. I suppose I just want to hear from you.’

Emma wasn’t even sure whether Regina would answer her or not, so she was pretty surprised when her phone chimed a moment later. Emma was quick to check the message:

‘Hello, Emma. This is Zelena. I’m afraid Regina isn’t doing a hundredth percent well today. She’s currently taking a nap. Don’t worry, she gave me permission to answer her texts.’

Emma’s heart sank, and she felt that pinching sensation in her belly as she texted back.

‘This is gonna sound like a right cliché, but I’m really, really sorry to hear that she isn’t doing well. And I’m really sorry that she had to relive this because of me. Will you tell her that?’

After a moment or so, the answer came, and Emma’s phone chimed in an almost inappropriate manner. Emma swallowed something as she checked that message:

‘No, I will not. Because you didn’t force her to relive anything, Emma. She chose to share her story with you.’

And just like that, Emma felt close to weeping again. And her moment of sensitivity made her type ridiculous stuff: ‘I really miss her.’ she immediately regretted it when she had sent it. This wasn’t about her. And the answer chiming on her phone was probably Zelena informing her of just that. Emma checked the message.

‘I know Liam is after you, but I’m sure that Graham and his officers will get him. They’ll make the threat disappear.’

Not being completely sure of where Zelena was going with this, Emma simply texted: ‘I hope you’re right.’

The answer came quick. Zelena was a fast “texter” too, and Emma’s heart thumped a little when she read the newest message from Zelena: ‘ever since she met you, I’ve seen glimpses of the old Regina. The happy Regina. And it has given me hope for the future. Don’t give up on her, Emma.’

Now Emma was actually weeping, and she could barely see to hit the “send” button. After a moment or so she succeeded in sending her quick, but reassuring answer: ‘Never.’

There was no other answer she could give, and she hoped it would suffice. Zelena didn’t want her to give up on Regina. Emma felt a sliver of hope. Her phone chimed again, and Emma checked the message.

‘I’ll tell her you texted, but she might not be ready to reply to you today. Or tomorrow.’

Emma was quick to text back, and she only noticed the spelling error after she had sent the message.

‘I understand thaat. Will you tell her that I’m thinking about her?’

The reply from Zelena came immediately: 

‘I most certainly will. Take care of yourself, Emma. Don’t take any unnecessary risks. I know you want to see her, but please think about your safety. Regina would be devastated if something happened to you.’

Emma swallowed something again, and her eyes were stinging as she typed: ‘I promise I’ll be careful.’ She sent the message and scrubbed at her eyes. 

Zelena’s answer was simply ‘good’, and Emma could sense that their conversation via text had come to an end. She put her phone down on the nightstand once more.

Concern was gnawing in her belly, and it felt more like that pinching sensation. Regina was unwell. Regina. Whether her pain was physical or emotional didn’t matter. The bottom line was that Regina was unwell. Because of the letter she had written to Emma. 

The blonde felt enormously guilty. Yes, Regina had chosen to write that letter, but hadn’t Emma been the one pushing for answers? Hadn’t Emma been the one bombarding her with text messages? 

Emma tried to remind herself that she had done that out of concern and not to cause Regina any pain. But right now it was hard to try and remember that. All she could focus on was the fact that Regina was unwell. 

Emma felt fresh tears pooling in her eyes, and she immediately felt annoyed at herself. She had no business crying when Regina was the one who was reliving a trauma.

********************************************

Emma didn’t do much that day. Well, she proofread a bit more of that manuscript she hadn’t quite finished, but for the rest of it she ended up watching HBO in an attempt to distract herself. It wasn’t really working though. She kept thinking about Regina. She kept thinking about her lying alone in a darkened bedroom and crying silently. God, Emma hoped that Regina wasn’t alone. She hoped that Henry was with her. She hoped that Henry would somehow manage to make his mother smile. Emma had an inkling that Henry had a knack for that. Hopefully, he had already unleashed his skills by now. 

Emma stared blankly at her laptop screen. What episode was she on? Five? Six? She had no idea. She hadn’t been paying attention. Not even re-watching season one of “Game of Thrones” was enough to keep her from thinking. Nothing would be able to distract her today. 

The wind was still howling in the trees, and Emma was starting to regret having chosen a room with forest view. The noise was overwhelming. It was still raining too. It had been raining all day, and Emma was sure she’d heard something heavy falling onto the road a bit earlier. Maybe the roof tiles really were coming loose. Maybe Steveston would be nothing more than a pile of bricks when they woke up tomorrow. 

If that was the case, Emma would be the first one to volunteer for the rebuilding process. But hopefully, the storm would blow over soon. It was actually quite scary. It was very intense. 

Emma shifted on the bed. It was possible that she had forgotten to eat lunch today. She hadn’t had any appetite. But of course she would have dinner. She would order room service again. Maybe treat herself to a slice of that chocolate cake she hadn’t had the chance to have some of last night. 

Last night. Emma sighed. It seemed impossible to imagine that Last Night had started with a nice, soothing bath and then ended with a letter that completely shattered everything. Emma felt nauseous again. Maybe she wouldn’t have that piece of chocolate after all. 

She paused “Game of Thrones”. She couldn’t concentrate, so what was the point in keeping watching it? Plus, she had a banger headache. Most likely from crying herself to sleep last night. Emma recognized this particular headache. She had cried herself to sleep many, many times when she lived in Mary Margaret’s house. 

And it seemed like she would be crying herself to sleep tonight as well. She couldn’t stop thinking about Regina and how her dark eyes had flickered anxiously after Emma had kissed her. Emma’s belly curled, and she suddenly felt cold all over even though the room was warm. She might as well have been standing outside in the rain. 

The blonde pulled the covers tighter around her body, hoping that it would make her feel warmer, but at the same time she knew that no amount of blankets would make her feel warmer tonight. It wasn’t gonna work on the cold feeling that seemed to come from within her. Emma rubbed her arms. God, Regina, please be alright, please be alright! Please, I can’t bear the thought of you being-

A rather piercing sound from her phone interrupted Emma’s train of frantic thoughts, and the blonde yelped in pure shock. It didn’t take her long to imagine that it was her stalker- Liam- calling her. The weather was creepy, it was nearly dark outside, this should be right up his street. 

But it wasn’t Liam. It was Sheriff Graham. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up the phone and then swiped to take the call. “Hello?”

“Hello, Emma. Am I disturbing you?”

Emma looked around in the messy hotel room. “No, not at all. What’s up?”

“Well, firstly I want to apologize for not having been able to stop by the inn and check your old room,” the sheriff said. “If the weather allows it, I’ll stop by tomorrow with a couple of officers to check your room for cameras.”

Emma’s eyebrow rose. “You know about that?”

“Yes, Regina stopped by yesterday afternoon and informed me,” Graham said in the other end. 

“Oh. I see. Yeah. She thinks that there might be a camera in my old room,” Emma continued and ignored the pinching feeling she got in her belly when Graham started to talk about Regina. 

“And she also identified the stalker,” Graham continued seriously. “Liam Jones.”

“Yeah,” Emma said simply and tried to push back her nausea as she thought about how much Graham knew about Regina’s past by now.

“As soon as the weather gets a little better, we’ll try and locate Mr. Jones,” Graham said.

Emma’s heart sank. “But we don’t have any actual proof that it’s him.”

“Which is why I’ll ask you to record his voice if he calls you again,” Graham said. “Now that he’s called you once, I doubt he’ll be able to resist doing it again. He got a kick out of it the first time, and in his mind, the kick will be even bigger the next time.”

“Right,” Emma said. “I’ll record it if he calls me again.”

“Good. In the meantime, I’ll have to ask you to not put yourself in any danger, Emma,” Graham said very seriously. “I know that Mr. Jones only strikes when you’ve been with Regina, and-“

“I’ll stay away from her,” Emma said bitterly. “I don’t really have much of a choice.” She couldn’t keep that promise. She already knew that. She couldn’t just stay away from Regina. It was impossible.

“We’ll find him,” Graham said firmly. “And we’ll put an end to all this, Emma.”

“Yeah,” Emma said vaguely, and zoned out of the conversation. No matter how much she wanted to believe it, she knew that catching Liam wouldn’t put an end to all of this. Not really. Yes, her stalker would be gone, but it wouldn’t change anything for Regina. She still had no choice but to live with what had happened to her every single day.... 

“Emma?”

“Yeah. I’m here. Sorry,” Emma said quickly. 

“Don’t apologize,” Graham said. “I know that this situation is discouraging, but it won’t continue. Not as long as I’m the sheriff.”

Emma chuckled and wished that his reassurance could have been enough to change everything. That his words could magically erase what had happened to Regina. At some point, Liam would be caught, and Emma would be free. But Regina wouldn’t. 

Emma’s heart thudded uncomfortably in her chest as she once again thought about what Regina had written in her letter. ‘You deserve someone that isn’t broken.’

“Emma?”

“I gotta go,” Emma whispered. “Bye.” With that she ended the call and went into the bathroom to splash cold water onto her cheeks. She clutched at the sink as she tried to breathe properly. It wasn’t fair that she could be free of Liam when Regina couldn’t be free of her ex and what he had done to her.......

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So. There it is. The first twenty five chapters of “To Hear Her Voice In The Silence”. We’ve officially reached what I’d like to think of as “the turning point” in this story. I’ve been slaying words and have uploaded every day, but I’m not completely sure whether I’ll be able to do that after tonight, as I have other stories I’d like to give a bit of attention as well 😊 )


	26. Part Twenty Six

The wind had stopped howling the next morning. It wasn’t exactly sunshine and bird chirps, but at least it had stopped raining. 

Still, Emma was relieved that she didn’t have work today. She had laid awake for hours and speculated last night. She hadn’t been able to banish Regina from her thoughts, and neither had she been able to stop thinking about all the things Regina had written in her letter. Emma have had such terrible dreams all night, and she had been awake several times. And every time, she’d had to fight the urge to run outside, jump into her car and drive over to Regina’s place. 

She wouldn’t be able to keep the promise she’d made to Sheriff Graham. To hell with her safety, she had to see Regina again. There were so many things Emma wanted to say to her. Things that couldn’t be said via text. 

And she missed Regina. Terribly so. Not being with her was like having a very physical ache in her chest. A constant, physical ache that seemed to gnaw away at her. 

Liam could take his threats and shove them! All of them. 

At least that was what Emma boldly had thought when she woke up this morning and remembered everything that had happened during the past two days. She had to see Regina. She needed to see Regina! 

But would Regina even be in any state to see Emma? Suppose this had left her unable to see anyone? What if she had suffered a breakdown? What if she had ended up at that psychiatric ward again? Was she getting the proper help? Was she seeing someone? A professional? A therapist. Yes. She had to be. Of course she was seeing a therapist, right? Right? 

Emma once again felt as though she was going crazy. Not knowing what was going on with Regina was maddening. It was the kind of thing that drove people to do crazy stuff. 

Like driving to her place despite the fact that there was a crazy stalker out there. 

A shift had happened. Emma wasn’t nearly as afraid as she was angry. Now that she knew who the stalker was, and why he was doing this, there wasn’t much fear left within her. Instead she just felt enraged. Pure and simple. She wasn’t sure what she hoped for the most. That Graham would catch him, or that she herself would end up backing him up in some corner and giving him a piece of her mind. 

She would enjoy doing that. Oh, how she would enjoy it!

Emma wasn’t normally a violent person, but for Liam she could make an exception. 

She definitely could. And she would do it happily. 

The blonde clenched her jaw slightly. 

To hell with him. To hell with him and his crazy belief that Regina had ruined his brother’s life. It was insane. He had to be fucked up. He should be locked up. Exactly like his miserable bastard of a brother. 

And so, while brushing her teeth, Emma made a plan. She was gonna get dressed, go downstairs and have breakfast, then she would return to her room and find a beanie to “disguise” herself. She would either borrow Ruby or Elsa’s car (or possibly Leroy’s like he had promised) and then she would be driving to Regina’s house. Hopefully the road wasn’t gonna be too bad. And hopefully, Regina wouldn’t be angry with her. Emma couldn’t help it. She had to see Regina, and she had to see her today. She couldn’t just stay away from her. It was impossible. Liam could go and fuck himself for all Emma cared. He was probably not even here. The storm had to have driven him away, right? He was probably huddling away somewhere. Like the coward he was.

Emma spit out toothpaste and gave her hair a quick but throughout brushing. Then she went back inside the bedroom and got dressed, but on this particular morning, she avoided wearing her trademark leather jacket. If Liam really was driving around like a goddamn mania, why draw attention to herself?

And besides, it was too cold to wear her leather jacket today anyway. It seemed like a good idea to “christen” her new parka coat. 

Emma was quick to get dressed, and then she went downstairs to have some breakfast. Ruby smiled at her and almost seemed relieved when Emma ordered a bear claw for breakfast.

“A clear sign that you’re feeling better,” the waitress quipped.

Emma smiled, but she wasn’t completely sure that she was feeling better. Maybe she was simply feeling more determined, and maybe it was the thought of seeing Regina today that somehow kept her sane. 

Emma got her bear claw and cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon, and for whatever reason, food seemed to agree better with her today. She wouldn’t go as far and say that she had an enormous appetite, but she definitely felt more “up” for eating. 

Emma chewed on the bear claw and flushed the bite down with another mouthful of cocoa. She refused to accept that some crazy ass stalker should rule her life and decide who she could and couldn’t see. Emma had always taken pride in being in charge over her own life. And she’d had to endure Mary Margaret’s controlling regime of terror for seventeen years. There was no way in hell she was gonna let someone else control her. She had come to Steveston to get a fresh start, to finally take control of things far, far away from Mary Margaret’s clutches, and that was exactly what Emma was planning on doing. If she didn’t fight back, she was giving the stalker all the power. It was time to turn the tables. It was time to reclaim some of that power. 

So Emma followed the plan. She texted Elsa and asked if she could borrow her car sometimes after breakfast. Elsa quickly texted back and said yes, of course Emma could borrow her car. 

Then Emma finished her breakfast and went upstairs to grab her things. She had every intention of taking off right then and there, but before she could get the chance to even leave her room, there was a knock on her door. It turned out to be Graham and a couple of officers. They had come to check her old room for cameras. Emma was more than happy to assist them in the search, and after a while, they did indeed discover a very small and very professional camera. Small and discreet and hiding in plain sight in the unopened tissue box on the nightstand. And what’s more, they actually found a microphone. That one had been carefully placed underneath the windowsill. 

Graham looked less than pleased when he said that both the microphone and camera had been placed very professionally, and it lead Emma to wonder exactly what Liam’s occupation was. Apart from fulltime stalker. Maybe he was in the computer business or something like that. 

Either way, Emma thanked Graham for the help, and Graham reminded her to record the conversation if Liam called again, and then he asked if Emma had any plans for today. Emma’s conscience was black as night when she told him that she wasn’t planning on doing much today. Just staying in and taking care of some work. Maybe read for a bit and watch some Netflix.

Graham looked pleased and most likely because he thought that Emma was sticking to the plan. 

Emma was not sticking to the plan. She wasn’t even considering to stick to the plan. Because this wasn’t just Graham’s plan. It was also Liam’s plan. By staying away from Regina, Emma was doing exactly what Liam wanted her to do. She was giving him the upper hand. 

Emma kept the smile plastered to her face as she thanked Graham and his officers and then said goodbye to them. She heard them walk down the hallway, and she watched and waited by the window as they climbed into their cars and drove away from the diner. 

“Sorry, Graham,” Emma mumbled and released the blinds, so they flittered back against the window. “I can’t stick to the plan.” Right now, making sure that Regina was okay was far more important than anything else. 

Emma waited another twenty minutes just to make sure the coast was clear, and then she more or less “snuck out” of her room. Tiptoed down the hall, down the stairs and then back into the restaurant itself. She didn’t cross paths with anyone and was able to escape outside where Elsa’s car was waiting for her. 

She elegantly climbed inside the car, started the engine and then maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. Soon she was driving down the road. The road was in better condition than what Emma had expected. There were no trees blocking the road or anything. Maybe the storm had miraculously skipped Steveston. Maybe the damages were worse other places. Emma didn’t hope so. She didn’t hope that anyone had gotten hurt during the storm. Except for maybe Liam. Emma wouldn’t be the first one to weep if a tree had fallen onto his stupid fucking grey station car. 

Speaking of grey station cars.... As Emma made it out of Steveston, she nervously checked the rearview mirror, but she couldn’t see no grey station car. There was no one following her. At least not that she knew of. 

Emma chose to believe that there wasn’t anyone following her. She chose to believe that the storm had forced Liam to take a break. 

In an attempt to trick herself into believing that this was just a casual drive, Emma switched on the radio. More classical music. Emma was immediately reminded of a red dress and tears glistening on Regina’s cheeks as she cried because of the song. Emma swallowed something. Maybe she shouldn’t think about that. That would probably be enough to make her cry. Tears came far, far too easily to her these days. In fact, Emma couldn’t remember the last time she had cried so much. She hadn’t even cried this much when Lily had dumped her. She had mostly just been angry over having wasted two years of her life by someone like Lily. 

Emma looked in the rearview mirror again. Still no grey station car behind her. She was still safe. She took a deep breath. Good. She felt pretty guilty for breaking the promise she had made to Graham, but she’d had no other choice. She hadn’t seen Regina in three weeks. Plus a few days. It was hellish. And especially after the texts Zelena had sent her yesterday. Knowing that Regina was suffering was hellish. Emma had to see her. 

She rounded a corner. It wouldn’t be long before she would be at Regina’s place. Her belly clenched. She was afraid that Regina would ask her to leave. She was afraid that Regina wouldn’t see her, didn’t even want to let her inside the house. Emma was afraid that she would end up knocking on a locked door like she had done that night when she had been drunk. She was afraid that she would end up crying in front of Regina’s house again, begging for the brunette to communicate with her again. 

Emma cringed and gripped the wheel a little tighter. She really hoped that it wouldn’t be like that today. She hoped that Regina would let her in. Emma wasn’t sure she could bear not seeing Regina for another day. She would go insane if she didn’t see Regina today. 

Soon the blonde reached her destination. She saw the familiar white house on the quiet street come into view. And she quickly spotted the Mercedes as well. It was parked in front of the house. So Regina was home. Emma’s heart thudded a little faster in her chest. Home. Yes. But that didn’t automatically mean that she’d want to see Emma. Maybe Regina wasn’t even fit to see Emma today. Maybe she was so unwell she had to stay in bed. 

Emma really hoped that she hadn’t made a mistake in coming here. Her belly clenched again as she parked the car. She took a deep, calming breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and then exited the car. 

Her footsteps seemed too loud as she crossed the street, opened the garden gate and then went up the pathway. She easily ascended the tree little steps that lead up to the porch, and then she gently knocked on the door once. 

There was no answer. 

Emma’s stomach dropped. She forced herself to wait patiently. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. 

She knocked again. 

No answer. 

Her belly pinched. She waited once more. One.... Two.... Three... Four.... Five... Six... Seven... Eight.... Nine.... Ten. 

She knocked again. Maybe she was knocking a little harsher this time. 

No answer. Maybe this was gonna be exactly like when Emma had come here in her drunkenness. Maybe she would end up crying whilst knocking on a door that wouldn’t be opened. 

Loosing hope was so easy. In fact Emma was an expert in loosing hope these days. Nobody was gonna open this door. Coming here had definitely been a mistake. Emma’s eyes stung as she turned around and went down the three steps that would lead her back on the pathway. I should just go home and-

The door was ripped open behind her, and Emma nearly stumbled in her eagerness to turn around. 

Zelena had poked her head out of the door. Her brow was furrowed, and her mouth was drawn into a scowl. “You’re a very brave woman, Emma Swan.”

“I had to see her,” Emma mumbled. 

“Yes,” Zelena said plainly and sighed. 

“Does she- can I-“

“Come in,” Zelena said and waved Emma towards her. “I believe it’s gonna rain soon.”

“Thanks,” Emma said and went back up the three steps to get up on the porch. Then she stepped inside the house. 

Zelena closed the door behind and encouraged Emma to take of her parka coat. Emma did that.

“You do of course realize that you’re exposing yourself to danger by coming here?” Zelena said plainly as she carefully hang Emma’s coat on the coat rack. 

“I wasn’t followed,” Emma said. 

Zelena sighed. “I’m sorry, Emma, but you can’t possibly know that. Liam might be switching vehicle too.”

Emma hadn’t thought of that, but she refused to admit it. “I didn’t see any cars in the rearview mirror. I don’t think he’s around today. Maybe he got hurt during the storm yesterday.”

“Yes, lets hope so,” Zelena said tightly as she lead Emma into the kitchen. 

“Is Regina...?” Emma wasn’t even sure what the end of that sentence was gonna be. Was she gonna ask if Regina was okay or some shit? That would be ridiculous. Of course Regina wasn’t okay. Emma   
already knew that. The brunette was so far from okay. 

“She’s just woken up from her nap,” Zelena said. “But she might not be happy to see you. Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice? Something stronger?”

“Coffee sounds fine,” Emma said. 

“Very well. I’m about to make myself a cup anyway.” Zelena started to push different buttons on the very complicated looking coffee machine. “I know I asked you to not give up on her, Emma, but I don’t condone this. You are taking an unnecessary risk. Regina would never forgive herself if something happened to you.”

“Regina didn’t ask me to come here. I made that decision on my own.”

“You are still putting yourself in danger and Regina feels responsible for that,” Zelena said shortly as she pressed another button on the coffee machine. It didn’t take long before Emma heard the sound of coffee being made. 

The blonde shifted on her feet. She knew that coming here was a risk, and she also wasn’t in doubt that Zelena really thought that she was a fool for coming here, but at the same time, Emma was sure that she had heard relief seep through Zelena’s words. Regina’s sister was relieved that Emma had come back. She probably just didn’t want to show it because of how dangerous the situation was. 

“Shall we head inside the living room?” Zelena suggested. 

“Sure,” Emma said and glanced around. “No Henry today?” maybe the kid was upstairs with his mom. 

“He’s at a friends house,” Zelena replied. “He’s been staying there since yesterday. Regina prefers that he doesn’t see her when she’s unwell.”

Emma cringed a bit at that. 

They went inside the living room, and Zelena had just motioned for Emma to sit down while she fetched the coffee when they heard movements from upstairs. 

Zelena turned her eyes towards the ceiling, and Emma’s heart started thudding too loudly in her chest. Now she could creaks as though someone was coming down the stairs. Regina was coming downstairs. God, what was she gonna do when she came in here and found Emma? 

Emma felt sick. She couldn’t bear if Regina would be angry with her. 

The footsteps got louder. 

“I should have made more coffee,” Zelena mused. “She’ll probably want a cup as well.” 

Emma had forgotten how to answer. The only thing she could focus on was the footsteps and the slight creaking sound coming from the staircase. The blonde shifted uncomfortably on the couch. What if   
Regina wanted her to leave? What if she wouldn’t actually get the chance to even talk to Regina before Regina turned her away? Something coiled in Emma’s stomach, and she prayed that she wasn’t gonna throw up. That was not how she wanted to make her presence known to Regina. She fiddled with her hands in her lap and tried to order herself to stay calm. It wouldn’t exactly help the situation if she started to freak out. This wasn’t about her. It was about Regina. 

There was one final creak, and then Emma could hear Regina’s footsteps downstairs. She was in the kitchen. Emma heard the fridge being opened, and then a cupboard was being opened. Maybe Regina was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Hadn’t Henry mentioned that orange juice was her favorite? 

There was a soft thud as the cupboard was closed again, and after a few seconds of rummaging around, Emma heard the fridge being closed as well. Footsteps approaching.

Emma tried to breathe normally.

Regina came into the living room, glass of orange juice in her hand. Her hair was a bit less-smoother than it normally was. It was curling slightly around the edges in that fashion hair tended to do when you had been sleeping, but she was dressed and done up in one of her many “pencil skirt and blouse“- outfits. To Emma, she looked absolutely perfect. She couldn’t stop looking at Regina’s face. 

Regina stopped abruptly in her tracks. Her dark eyes went wide, her hands trembled slightly, and she spilled a few drops of the orange juice on the floor as one of her hands flew up to cover her throat. 

At first, the gesture confused Emma, but then she noticed that Regina wasn’t wearing a scarf. Emma’s heart sank a little when she realized that Regina was trying desperately to hide the bandage the blonde already had seen faint glimpses of in the past. 

Zelena immediately leapt from the couch and disappeared out in the hall. Emma heard her loud footsteps as the redhead more or less ran upstairs. 

Before Emma could get the chance to wonder about it, Zelena appeared in the living room once more. Without further ado, she took the glass of orange juice from Regina and then handed her a scarf in return. 

Regina promptly turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. 

Emma’s stomach dropped further. 

Zelena’s mouth was a thin line, and her forehead was wrinkled in concern, but she didn’t say anything as she carefully placed Regina’s glass of orange juice on the table and then sat down next to Emma on the couch. 

Emma felt like she might start to weep all over again. Regina didn’t want to put on the scarf in front of her. Regina was terrified that Emma should see her without the scarf. The blonde swallowed something. 

Next to her, Zelena took a deep breath. 

After a moment or so, Regina came back inside the living room. With the scarf in place around her neck. Emma wasn’t sure what to say or do. Should she smile at Regina? Would she even be capable of smiling when she felt this close to tears? 

As Regina approached, Zelena jumped up from the couch once more. “I think I’ll go and fetch the coffee. Do you want a cup as well, Regina?”

Regina nodded and then looked at the stains of orange juice she had left on the carpet. 

“Don’t mind those, hun,” Zelena said swiftly as she passed Regina on her way into the kitchen. “I’ll get them later.” She touched the top of Regina’s shoulder lightly and then she disappeared into the kitchen. 

Regina went over to the couch and sat down next to Emma. She turned her head and looked at Emma. She was frowning. Exactly like Zelena had done. Then she lifted her hands but quickly lowered them again. 

Emma immediately understood. Regina had been just about to use sign language, but then remembered that Emma couldn’t understand it. And now the brunette looked a little defeated as she looked around in the living room, it was obvious that she didn’t have her phone with her right now. 

Emma immediately came to her aid. The blonde had actually come prepared. She had scolded herself for it during the drive here, what chances were there that Regina wanted to see her? 

But now Emma was grateful that she had come prepared. She was grateful that she was able to reach inside the little bag she had brought with her and pull out a little stack of post-its notes and a pencil. 

She handed both items to Regina, and the brunette immediately tore a post-it note off the stack and began scribbling. A whoosh of breath escaped Emma. She wasn’t aware that it was possible to miss the sound of a pencil scratching against paper this much. 

After a moment or so, Regina pushed a note towards Emma, and the blonde immediately bowed her head and read: ‘you shouldn’t be here.’

Emma’s belly clenched. “I know. Bu-but I had to see you.”

Regina shook her head and scribbled underneath. After another moment she removed the pencil so Emma could see the message: ‘you’re putting yourself in danger.’

“I don’t ca-“

Regina immediately held up a hand to silence her. The brunette shook her head again. Then she tore off a new post-it note, scribbled and then gave Emma the note. 

Emma swallowed when she read: ‘don’t ever say that again!’

“I’m sorry,” the blonde quickly amended. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Regina nodded in agreement. 

Emma couldn’t stop herself as she spoke again: “Regina, I am so, so sorry! And not just about coming here even though I’m not supposed to, I’m sorry for everything, god, I’m sorr-“

Regina interrupted her frantic babbling by holding up her hand again. She shook her head again. Then she tore off another post-it note, and the pencil scratched against it as she scribbled for a moment. 

Emma forced herself to wait patiently while Regina wrote. After a moment, another message was slid towards her, and Emma quickly read it: ‘my doctors are sorry for me. My sister is sorry for me. My friends are sorry for me. And what does that help? Nothing. I do not need your pity, Emma.’

“I’m s-“ Emma stopped herself and shook her head. “You’re right. Of course you don’t.”

Regina shifted a bit on the couch, fiddled with the edges of her scarf. Her dark eyes became a bit unfocused, as though she was miles away.

Emma carefully scanned her face and then whispered: “are you angry with me for coming here?”

Regina turned her head and her eyes became focused once more as she looked at Emma. After a moment or so, she grabbed another post-it note and began scribbling on it. It didn’t take long before   
Emma was presented with yet another note: ‘you are putting yourself in danger because of me.’

Emma nodded to acknowledge that, but right now there were things she was more afraid of than Liam and his terror. “I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered and felt completely raw and vulnerable. “Which is probably really selfish of me, but....” the words died on her tongue when she saw Regina shake her head again. 

Emma looked down at her hands. Her stomach was clenching more than ever, and to her horror she felt how her eyes started to burn in that telltale manner. She tried to force herself to stop, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t prevent the tears from falling. Nor could she prevent herself from saying the things that needed to be said: “that night at the... at the concert,” she whispered. “I...I k-kissed you. I shouldn’t have d-done that.”

Regina promptly tore off another post-it note and scribbled for a moment. Then she gently pushed the note towards Emma. 

Emma’s vision was completely blurred, and she had to blink away the tears before she grabbed the note and read it: ‘you haven’t done anything wrong, Emma.’

Obviously, that only made things worse, and Emma couldn’t prevent a teeny tiny sob from forcing its way out of her mouth. She immediately felt terrible for crying, though. She wasn’t supposed to sit here and weep when Regina was... When Regina was the one who had....

Another sob forced its way out of her mouth. Emma hated herself for it.

A soft, warm and was put lightly over hers, and Emma looked up to meet Regina’s concerned gaze. 

“This is all wrong,” Emma said and shook her head slightly. “You shouldn’t be the one consoling me. That’s fucked up.” 

Regina just offered a light shrug. She hadn’t moved her hand away from Emma’s yet, and Emma sat and wished that she never would. She didn’t dare turning her palm upwards so she could intertwine her fingers with Regina’s. She was terrified to accidentally overstep Regina’s boundaries. 

After a moment or so, Regina moved her hand away from Emma’s and reached for her glass of orange juice. She brought the glass up to her lips and Emma saw how she winced slightly as she swallowed a mouthful of the orange juice. Emma immediately wanted to ask if she was okay, or if there was something she could do, but she didn’t quite dare to ask either. 

Regina sat the glass of orange juice down once more, and her dark eyes became unfocused again. It was obvious that she was thinking about something, and Emma was terrified that she would ask her to leave at any moment. 

But then the brunette turned her head and looked at Emma again. She even smiled a little. A teeny, tiny smile, and Emma’s insides completely melted because she was seeing a glimpse of that woman, she had enjoyed coffee with. The woman she’d had dinner with. The less concerned and troubled version of Regina. 

Emma hesitantly returned the smile. Was she allowed to feel hopeful? Just a little bit? She knew that seeing Regina smile didn’t magically fix everything, but damn, seeing that smile felt like a healing balm being poured onto Emma’s battered heart.

There was a slight creak and then Zelena came into the living room once more. With three cups of coffee on a little tray. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw how the redhead observed Regina for just a moment, and then her shoulders seemed to uncurl as she saw Regina smile. She walked over to the couch and put the tray down on the coffee table. “There we go. Coffee machine took a bit longer today.”

Regina looked up and shook her head. Then she lifted her hands and signed something. 

“It did,” Zelena claimed. 

Regina shook her head but didn’t sign anything else. 

Zelena sat down next to them, and Emma quickly grabbed one of the coffee cups. She took a sip and was immediately impressed. She didn’t know what kind of brand this was, but it was definitely better than the coffee she had at Eugenia’s Inn. Not that she would ever dream of telling Eugenia that. 

Regina too took a sip of her coffee, but this time she didn’t wince. Instead she immediately started coughing. Emma immediately looked panicked at Zelena. Shouldn’t they be doing something? 

But Zelena just discreetly shook her head once, and Emma understood that this wasn’t something they should do something about. 

And after a few moments Regina stopped coughing again. Now she winced and rubbed her silk covered throat slightly. Then she took another sip of her coffee. This time she didn’t cough. Or wince. 

“Anyway, what time do you want Henry home?” Zelena asked as though nothing had happened. 

Regina sat her cup of coffee down and wiggled her fingers in the air. 

“Okay,” Zelena said. “Do you want me to call Nick’s parents and tell them that you’ll be there in an hour?”

Regina nodded once. 

“Alright. I’ll do that then,” Zelena said briskly and rose from the couch once more. Emma doubted that she had managed to get more than two or three mouthfuls of coffee. 

Regina took another sip of her coffee and then reached for the stack of post-its. She tore off another note and grabbed the pencil. She began scribbling, and Emma took the opportunity to take another gulp of her coffee. It felt like it had been a very long time since she had enjoyed a cup of coffee this much. But she doubted it had anything to do with the coffee. It was because of the company. 

A new message was pushed towards her, and Emma quickly read the message: ‘Henry’s been staying at a friends house since yesterday. I always feel so guilty when I have to send him away. He prefers to be around me.’

“You shouldn’t be feeling guilty,” Emma said immediately. 

Regina found a new note and began scribbling. For a longer period of time. Emma took another mouthful of coffee while the brunette scribbled. After exactly five mouthfuls of coffee, another note was pushed towards her, and Emma read that message too: ‘I’m afraid that’s easier said than done. I can’t help it. I gave him the fright of a lifetime when I was unconscious for a week, and once I woke up, he cried every time it was time for him to go home. He keeps thinking that I’ll disappear again. My therapist keeps saying that it is alright for me to send him away once in a while, that he has to see his friends and get the chance to be a normal little boy, and I understand what he means, but it’s still hard.’

“You’re seeing a therapist,” Emma said, relief seeping through her voice. 

Regina nodded, quickly scribbled underneath the first long message and then removed her pencil so Emma could read the message: ‘yes, twice a week.’

“Good,” Emma said plainly. Regina was seeing a therapist. She was getting professional help to cope with what she had been through. 

Regina nodded again and reached for her coffee cup. She took a small sip of the hot beverage. Without wincing. 

Emma looked at the brunette. She still had so many things she wanted to say to Regina. She wanted to tell her that she wasn’t broken. She wanted the brunette to know that she was planning on sticking around for a very, very long time. But she couldn’t quite bring herself to say any of it. Regina looked so tired. There were dark circles underneath her beautiful, dark eyes. The last few days had undoubtedly been hard on her. Or the past few weeks. Or months. Or the past year. Emma’s stomach clenched again. She desperately wanted to reach out and take Regina’s hand. She wanted her to know that she was there. That she wasn’t planning on going anywhere. 

But she didn’t reach out and take Regina’s hand. She didn’t want Regina to flinch and feel afraid. 

And then Regina reached for the stack of post-its. The pencil scratched against the paper as she wrote another message. It didn’t take long before she tore the message off the stack of post-its and then handed it to Emma. 

The blonde’s stomach dropped a little as she read the message: ‘I think it’s best if you leave now.’

“Okay,” Emma whispered, and it felt as though an invisible fist was squeezing her heart. 

Regina nodded a little. 

Emma wanted to ask if she could come back, if she was allowed to text Regina, but she had a feeling that now was not the time to ask. She had seen Regina today. That had to be good enough. And   
Regina was doing relatively okay. That was more than enough. 

Emma emptied her cup of coffee and then rose from the couch. Regina did the same thing, and together they walked into the hall. Emma saw Zelena watch them from the kitchen. 

The blonde grabbed her parka and fumbled a bit as she shrugged it on and zipped it. Then she looked up at Regina again. “Thank you for.... wanting to see me.” 

Regina’s mouth twisted and Emma saw her eyes cloud with sadness for a moment. Emma reached behind her, and without turning around she opened the door. She wanted to keep looking at Regina for as long as possible. 

But once the door was open, Emma didn’t exactly have a valid excuse to keep hovering. She was supposed to leave now. Regina looked tired. She probably needed a moment to rest before she had to pick up her son. Come on, Swan. It’s time to leave. You can’t just keep standing here like an-

Emma’s internal scolding of herself was suddenly cut short when she saw Regina raise a hand. The brunette looked so conflicted, and Emma was just about to ask about it, but whatever question she was about to ask died on her lips when Regina suddenly cupped her cheek very, very lightly. It was barely a touch, really, and yet Emma still felt like she could die on the spot. She wanted to cry, and she wasn’t completely sure why. She also wanted to put her hand over Regina’s again, but she wasn’t that stupid. Instead she managed to flash Regina a rather wobbly smile. She could feel how her chin trembled. And maybe she was taking a stupid risk as she leaned into the touch.

But it didn’t make Regina flinch. Instead Emma saw just the faintest glimpse of a smile on the brunette’s lips. 

Emma didn’t want to push it, so she reluctantly moved away from the warm hand and noted that her voice trembled just a little as she said: “bye.”

Regina offered a nod and a faint smile. 

“Take care of yourself,” Emma blurted out and immediately felt incredible stupid for saying it. 

But Regina moved her lips and formed a: “you, too.”

Emma nodded.

Regina’s lips moved once more, and Emma had to say the words out just to make sure she was lip-reading Regina correctly: “don’t... take...any....more....risks.”

Regina nodded in confirmation. Now she looked very serious. 

“Okay,” Emma whispered. She didn’t want to stay away from Regina, but she understood why Regina wanted her to. And besides, nothing could keep her from texting. 

********************

Emma felt a teeny tiny bit uplifted when she arrived home. She had seen Regina. She had communicated with Regina. And Regina was- well, she wasn’t exactly doing WELL, but Emma had seen her smile once or twice. The blonde could probably live high on that smile for several days. 

The blonde shrugged off her parka coat and unlaced her boots. She had arrived home safe and soundly, and now she was back in her room. She didn’t really have that many plans for the rest of the day. 

Maybe she would write a bit. Finish those fairytales. Or maybe she would change into something that was a bit more comfortable. Emma wasn’t planning on going out more that day, and the world wouldn’t come to an end if either Ruby or Eugenia saw her in her sweatpants. 

Emma chuckled a bit to herself as she grabbed her sweatpants and elegantly wiggled out of her jeans. She paused for a second with the sweatpants in her hand. Should she maybe head out on a run instead? 

Nah. Emma chuckled again. She felt far too lazy to go for a run today. Maybe she could tomorrow. If she didn’t feel too lazy. Which she probably would. But seriously, she would have to start running again. Or get a membership in a fitness center or something like that. Her job mostly consisted of sitting on her ass, and Emma figured that starting to run again would be a pretty good habit to incorporate into her routine. 

Or maybe she could take up swimming. There was a pretty decent pool in Steveston. Maybe she could go and check it out next week. If she had time. No, scratch that, she would find the time. All the many bear claws she had consumed lately were bound to come back and bite her in the ass sooner or later, and Emma would like to do something about it in advantage. It was no harm to be on top of things. 

Emma glanced at her phone. Maybe she should call Ella before she threw herself into “Writing land”. Emma knew that it would take at least a few hours before she re-emerged, and Ella was constantly complaining and claiming that Emma didn’t call her enough. Maybe Emma should rectify that. Maybe she should call Ella right now so they could finally figure out when she could come to Steveston. Emma really wanted to show Ella this beautiful little town she now thought of as “home”. Maybe Emma could ask for a “Mary Margaret”-update. Her update seemed to have given up completely, and while Emma was relieved, she was actually a bit surprised as well. Could it be that Mary Margaret actually had dropped it? Perhaps her new baby- Neal- had finally made her think of something else than ruling Emma’s life?

It definitely seemed like it. 

Emma stretched. For once, she was something representing “comfortable”. It really helped that she had seen Regina today. The blonde lifted her hand and touched her cheek where Regina had touched her. The touch had been so brief, and yet it had made Emma melt completely. And Regina was the one who had initiated the touch. That meant the world to Emma. To think that Regina had touched her so freely.......

CRASH!

Emma yelped and threw herself flat onto the floor, only narrowly avoiding being hit by the heavy object that suddenly broke the window! There was broken glass everywhere, and Emma cried out in pain when she felt shards of broken glass cut into her skin. Her heart thudded in her chest and she barely dared to lift her head. Her window had just been broken. Something heavy had just been thrown against her window. Emma struggled to process what the hell had just happened as she forced herself to lift her head. 

A brick. There was a heavy brick lying on the floor. That was what had just been used to smash her window. Emma blinked. She had shards of glass in her hair. She had gotten one hell of a shock, but she was unharmed. Apart from a very small cut in her palm. 

Before she could get the chance to really process what just had happened, her phone rang, and Emma’s heart started to hammer in her chest once more. She rose from the floor and stood on shaky legs as she went over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. It was an unknown number calling her. Of course it was. Emma quickly switched on the app so she could record the call, and then she answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Next time I’ll bash in your fucking face!” that male voice hissed in the other end. “You fucking bitch! I warned you, didn’t I?! Stay. Away. From. Her!”

Click. 

The next thing Emma heard was someone running down the hallway, and then frantic knocking on her locked door. “Ems?! Em, what happened? Are you okay?!”

Ruby.

“I’m fine!” Emma called back. “Someone’s just used a brick to smash the window!”

“Oh my god! Are you hurt?! Please let me in!”

“I’m fine,” Emma said again as she went over and unlocked the door so Ruby could see for herself. “I’m gonna call Graham. Don’t touch anything.”

Ruby stayed back while Emma quickly phoned Sheriff Graham and told him what had happened. The sheriff promised that he would be right there, and it didn’t take long before he showed up with a smaller “army” of officers who all ventured into the woods in an attempt to track down Liam. 

Graham took Emma’s statement, and Emma played the recording for him. The Sheriff looked very serious when Emma “fessed up” and admitted that she had indeed been to see Regina again. 

The Sheriff of Steveston took Emma to the hospital where she was checked out and tested for pretty much everything, but miraculously enough, Emma’s had only been cut by the shards of glass a few places, and Doc was quick to patch her up. She didn’t even need stitches. Just band-aid. 

Graham and Doc said that she had been lucky, but Emma wasn’t so sure about that. She had a feeling that Liam had made missed deliberately. That he had aimed. This was clearly a warning. Like the three events in fairytales, Liam had given her three warnings. One: the slashed tires and threatening message there had been keyed into her car. Two: the phone call where he spoke to her the first time. And three: the brick he had thrown at her window now. Emma had a feeling that he wouldn’t be so benevolent the next time. 

The rest of the day was chaotic. 

Eugenia’s Inn were crawling with cops. Emma was moved out of her room. Again. Temporarily moved to another room down the hall, but Graham said that it wasn’t a long term solution. Liam was escalating, and they had to think of something else before “things went completely south”. 

Eugenia was furious at the “miserable bastard” as she called Liam, and she refused to listen when Emma tried to apologize for the broken window. It was her fault, really. Eugenia brushed that off, patted Emma’s cheek in a grandmotherly fashion and said to hell with the window. That could be replaced. Emma couldn’t. 

Emma was served cocoa with cinnamon and endless amounts of sympathy, and it didn’t matter that she tried to point out that no harm had come to her. 

The police and several volunteers (including Leroy and his axe) searched the woods and all of Steveston to find Liam, but as it was starting to get darker, Graham returned to the diner with discouraging news. Liam was gone. Vanished. In thin air. Graham wasn’t entirely sure how the hell he had done it, but he had. There was absolutely no trace of him.

“How can he just be gone?” Eugenia demanded. 

“That I have no idea of, Mrs. Wolf,” Graham said patiently. “My men will continue the search tomorrow, but-“

“He won’t be here,” Emma said bitterly as Eugenia fumingly returned to her kitchen to check on the food she had been making for the volunteers. 

“Most likely not,” Graham agreed.

“God damnit!” Emma said and jumped up from her chair, shrugging off the blanket Ruby had draped over her shoulders earlier. “This is insane! He’s playing some kind of sick game of hide and seek, Graham!”

Graham nodded, and Emma proceeded to pace up and down the floor. “This is impossible! How can there even be any hope of ever catching him?! I mean, he only ever shows up when I’ve been seeing Regina!”

Graham’s head snapped up and he looked at Emma for a pretty long time before he quietly said: “yes. Exactly.”

“Exactly?” Emma echoed and blinked confused at the cryptic statement. “What do you mean exactly?”

The sheriff rose from his chair as well. “That might be the answer.”

“Okay?” Emma said. “Wanna... elaborate?”

“Yes,” Graham said. “Tomorrow morning. I want to ask both you and Regina to come to the station at eight o’clock precisely. There’s something I’d like to discuss with both of you.” He jogged towards the door. “I’ll be contacting Regina tonight. Try and get some sleep, Emma.”

With that he walked out of the inn, and Emma was left alone and completely puzzled over Graham’s cryptic statements. 

“Some sleep?” she half-shouted at the closed door. “Some lunatic threw a goddamn brick through my window, and you want me to get some sleep?!” 

Yeah, right. Like that was gonna happen. Maybe she would ask Ruby to mix that drink the waitress referred to as a “sleep potion”. Emma wouldn’t mind falling asleep quickly tonight. That way, it would become tomorrow sooner, and the sooner tomorrow came, the sooner she would find out exactly what Graham’s cryptic musings meant..... 

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would appear that I'm really bad at staying away from this story...


	27. Part Twenty Seven

Emma actually did get some sleep. But only because she tried Ruby’s “poison”. It knocked her out sufficiently for eight hours. Emma’s throat was completely dry, and her ears felt stuffy when she woke up, but it had been totally worth it. She’d had no dreams that night. No twisted nightmares about being followed or having her face smashed in by enormous bricks...

And pretty soon she was supposed to arrive at the sheriff station. Before Ruby’s “Poison” had kicked in last night, Emma had driven herself half mad wondering what the hell the Sheriff of Steveston had figured out. Or had been in the process of figuring out. It had seemed as though he had gotten some sort of epiphany last night, like something had clicked and made sense to him, and Emma was most curious to find out what that “something” was. She knew that it had something to do with Liam and his terror, but that was about it. The blonde hadn’t been able to figure out what the hell it was. 

Emma more or less stumbled into the bathroom. She was definitely lightheaded. It had to be because of Ruby’s “sleep potion”. God, what the hell had even been in that stuff? 

Emma wasn’t completely sure whether she wanted to know or not. 

She hoped that a cold shower would make her head feel less stuffy. She showed no mercy upon herself as she peeled her clothes off and switched the tap on. The water immediately poured down on her, and Emma yelped. That was really, fucking cold! 

As she stood there and tried to get used the cold temperature, she inspected her body. Apart from the tiny cut in her palm, she was unharmed. She hadn’t even hurt herself when she had thrown herself onto the floor to avoid being hit by that brick. Emma silently took a moment to acknowledge that the brick could have killed her. Liam could actually have killed her. And if she was supposed to take his last phone call serious (which she did), he would kill her the next time. Plain and simple. If she saw Regina again, Liam would kill her. 

Emma shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold temperature. When was this nightmare gonna end? God, she hoped that whatever Graham had figured out would lead to Liam’s arrest. She couldn’t go on like this. She wanted Liam locked away. She wanted a chance to be with Regina without having some maniac breathing down her neck and watching every step she took. Emma clenched her fists. For all she cared, Liam could rot in prison with his miserable bastard of a brother. And as she stood there under the cold stream of water, Emma made a drastic decision. If it turned out that whatever Graham had thought about wasn’t gonna work anyway, Emma would “handle things” herself. She would have to become a so-called vigilante. Take justice into her own hands and all that. Yes, it was drastic, but what other choice did she have? This had been going on for long enough. Emma wanted it to end, and if Graham couldn’t make it end, she would. Plain and simple. 

The blonde quickly applied shampoo to her hair. She wasn’t patient enough to let it “work” in her hair for three minutes like she was supposed to. Instead she immediately rinsed her hair. She didn’t have the patience to use conditioner either. She settled for just soaping in her body and then stepping back underneath the stream of cold water to wash the soap away as fast as possible. 

By the time she switched the water off and hastily toweled herself off, she could feel leftover shampoo in her hair. It felt sticky. She hadn’t done a very good job at rinsing, but never that. There were far more important things on the schedule today. 

Emma walked back inside her bedroom. Her third bedroom. The blonde sighed a little as she quickly put on her underwear. Even though Eugenia had tried to convince her of the opposite, Emma still felt like it was her fault that the window had been smashed. It was her fault that Liam had thrown that brick through the window. It was her fault he had damaged the diner. 

‘Next time I’ll bash in your fucking face!’

Emma shivered a little as she slipped a grey sweater over her head. She wished that she could claim that the threat hadn’t scared her, but it had. And she was convinced that Liam was serious. Next time she wouldn’t be so “lucky” as she had been last night. He had taken aim. He had made sure to wait until she had stepped away from the window. He had timed it. 

Emma shivered again. God, she hoped that whatever it was Graham had figured out was something good! This had to stop! 

She shimmied into her jeans and zipped and buttoned them. She grabbed the hairbrush she had left on the bedside table last night and gave her hair a quick brushing. In lack of better suggestions, she ended up twisting the wet strands into a loose side braid. That was the best she could do right now. She applied just the faintest hint of mascara to her lashes. Just to convince the world that she wasn’t a walking corpse. Now she was ready to head downstairs to have breakfast. Not that she was hungry in anyway, but she couldn’t skip breakfast. She couldn’t risk passing out with everything else that was going on. Passing out was probably the last thing she needed. 

So once she had inspected her reflection in the mirror one more time and decided that this was how it was gonna be, Emma left her room and trotted down the hallway. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Eugenia and Ruby’s murmuring voices downstairs, and Emma found that to be soothing in a manner. The blonde went down the stairs, and it didn’t take long before Ruby looked up and spotted her. 

“Em! How are you doing? Did you manage to get some sleep last night?”

“I did,” Emma nodded. “Your sleeping potion completely knocked me out. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad you got some sleep. Bear claw and cocoa with cinnamon?”

“You know me too well,” Emma said in confirmation. 

“Coming right up.” the waitress disappeared to make Emma’s breakfast, and Emma took the opportunity to check her phone. She had felt it vibrate in her pocket when she went downstairs. It turned out to   
be a message from Ella. Obviously, Emma had filled her in on the latest “development” last night, and now Ella wanted to check in and hear how Emma was doing. The blonde quickly texted back that she was doing relatively alright all things considered, and she told Ella that she was supposed to head over to the sheriff’s station after breakfast. Ella quickly texted back and expressed how much she wished that Graham had come up with some sort of epic thing that would solve everything. 

Emma could only agree with that. 

Ella could furthermore give Emma an “update” on the “MM”-situation, as she called it. She told Emma that she had heard rumors. Rumors about Mary Margaret and David planning on packing up and moving to Prince Edwards Island, to “give Neal an idyllic childhood”. Emma’s heart thumped a little faster. Mary Margaret and David were moving further away. There would be more distance between them. Emma could barely believe it. Mary Margaret had given up. At least that was what it seemed like. She had to have given up, right? If she and David were planning on packing up and leaving, it had to mean that Mary Margaret had woken up and realized that Emma wanted no contact with her. The blonde took a deep breath. She had barely thought about Mary Margaret and her previous stalker behavior. Having someone like Liam breathing down her neck certainly put things in perspective, but now she felt so utterly relieved. Mary Margaret had given up. She had really given up. Emma wondered what the last straw had been. Perhaps the fact that Mary Margaret had a brand-new baby to take care of now. Maybe that was what had made her realize what a shitty mother she had been the first time around. Emma hoped that she would do better this time. She had never met her “little brother”, but god, how she hoped that kid would get a better childhood than the one she’d had. He deserved that. 

Emma texted Ella back and truthfully expressed how happy she was to hear that Mary Margaret and David were moving further away. 

The blonde slipped the phone back into her pocket. Now she had one thing less to worry about. Probably. If the rumors about Mary Margaret and David really were true. Emma hoped they were. She chose to believe they were. 

“Here you go.”

Emma looked up just in time to see Ruby come over to her table with a cup of cocoa and a bear claw.

“Thank you,” Emma said and flashed the waitress a smile before she took a quick sip of the hot cocoa. 

“Em?”

“Yeah?” Emma asked as she looked up again. 

Ruby lowered her voice as she asked: “is it true that this is about Regina?”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Where did you get that from?”

“Well, Leroy overheard Sheriff Graham talking to-“

“You mean Leroy eavesdropped,” Emma dryly corrected.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded. “That was probably what he did.”

“Hmm.” Emma took another sip of her cocoa. 

Ruby shifted on her feet. “So, is it... Is it true? Is someone after you because of Regina?”

“I can’t tell you,” Emma said plainly. “I’m sorry, Rubes.”

Ruby could clearly sense that there was more to the story. She nodded and said: “I’ll tell Leroy to mind his own business.”

Emma chuckled slightly. “He is a bit of a gossip, isn’t he?” 

“Totally,” Ruby nodded. She walked away without asking any more questions. 

Emma dug into her bear claw. She had Ruby might have gotten off to a wonky start with a bit of unwanted attention, but now Emma considered Ruby to be a good friend. She was happy that it had turned   
out that way. She couldn’t imagine not being friends with Ruby. 

Trying not to rile herself up about the upcoming visit to the sheriff’s station, Emma started to think about Mary Margaret and David again. Imagine if they really moved away. Imagine if Emma actually had heard from them for the last time. It was difficult to fully believe, but Emma would do her utmost. She sipped her cocoa again. Prince Edwards Island was a long way away from here. Knowing that Mary Margaret and David potentially was moving farther away made Emma feel really, really good. Who knew, maybe she would never have to worry about Mary Margaret again. Maybe they had finally forgotten her. Emma had been replaced with the new baby. The new baby they hopefully would do a better job with giving a happy childhood. Emma took another bite of her bear claw. Now she had to get a move on. She was supposed to be at the sheriff station pretty soon, and she didn’t want to be late. 

Emma chugged down the rest of her cocoa and more or less shoved the rest of the bear claw down. Her palms were a bit sweaty. She was nervous about going to the station. 

By the time she arrived at the Sheriff Station, her anxiousness was still very much present, but the blonde still managed to flash Graham a reassuring smile. 

“Good morning,” the sheriff said and returned her smile. 

“Morning,” Emma said. 

“I hope you managed to get some sleep despite the events last night,” Graham said as he pointed to a chair. 

“Yeah, I did actually,” Emma said as she sat down in the instructed chair. She decided not to mention the “sleep potion” Ruby had made for her.

“Good. I’m happy to hear that,” Graham said as he sat down behind the desk in the office.

“So?” Emma asked as she crossed her legs. “What’s this about? Have you found Liam?”

“No. We haven’t located Liam Jones yet,” Graham replied. “And I’ll explain everything in a moment. When Regina arrives.”

“Right,” Emma said and uncrossed her legs again. She felt tempted to start tapping her foot up and down while she waited. One of her old childhood habits she always had done when she was stressed.   
Mary Margaret had always scolded her for it, and god knew that Graham wasn’t exactly Mary Margaret, but Emma had a feeling that he would find it to be rather annoying (which it was), so she refrained   
from doing it. Instead she asked: “Isn’t it very risky to let Regina and I be here together?” 

“Steveston is crawling with cops today,” Graham said. “I don’t think Liam will be stupid enough to try anything today.”

“Right,” Emma said. That actually sounded pretty reasonable. She was more than willing to believe that Graham was right. She looked at the Sheriff of Steveston again. “The thing you want to talk to both me and Regina about... do you think it’s something that really will make Liam stop?”

“I think it might be,” Graham nodded. “Would you like a cup of coffee while we wait, Emma?”

“No thank you,” Emma said. The implication was clear; Graham didn’t want to tell her anything before Regina arrived, and while Emma completely understood that, it was also driving her a little bit crazy. 

She shifted on the chair again. Impatient. Both to find out what it was sort of idea it was that Graham had, but also to see Regina again. Though the circumstances for the meeting was fucked up, Emma was looking forward to seeing Regina again. Seeing Regina again was always wonderful no matter what. Emma shifted again. Felt tempted to tap her foot up and down. She was a little early. That was why Regina hadn’t shown up yet. The blonde wetted her lips. She really hoped that Regina wouldn’t be too upset today. Graham had probably told her what happened. It would devastate Emma to know that Regina really did blame herself for this. 

Before Emma could think more about it and drive herself sick worrying, she heard a creak outside the door. Her head immediately whipped up, and Graham rose from his chair. He crossed the floor and went over to the door, but before he could get the chance to open it, it was opened from the outside, and Regina and Zelena stepped inside the sheriff station. 

“Regina. Zelena. Thank you both for coming,” Graham said as he outstretched a hand to first Regina and then Zelena. 

“What’s this about?” Zelena asked, and Emma noted that Regina raised an eyebrow and flashed her sister a certain look. 

“Well, why don’t you take a seat?” Graham suggested. “Is there anything I can get for you? Coffee? Tea?”

“No thank you. An explanation would suffice,” Zelena said tightly. 

Regina flashed her another look, and this time she raised her hands and signed something. 

Zelena pursed her lips. Regina had clearly just given her some sort of warning about behaving. 

Regina followed Graham’s advice and sat down in the instructed the chair, and after a moment, so did Zelena. 

Emma took the opportunity to look at Regina. She still had a hint of those dark circles underneath her eyes, but she somehow still looked less tired. Emma was relieved to see that. And she looked every bit beautiful in that black fur collar coat she had worn at the harvest festival. Emma’s heart clenched slightly at the memory of how happy Regina had looked that night. Before all of this had fully begun. 

“Well...” Graham said, forcing Emma to look at him instead of at Regina. The blonde remembered that there was an actual reason why they were gathered here. Graham had some sort of plan, and now he was about to finally unveil it. 

“As all of you are aware of, Liam Jones’ threats escalated yesterday when he threw a brick through Emma’s window,” the Sheriff started. 

Regina’s face instantly paled. 

“Yes, you explained as much over the phone yesterday,” Zelena said.

“And afterwards, he called Emma and threatened her verbally,” Graham continued. “Luckily, Emma was smart enough to record the threat.” The sheriff looked at Regina. “None of us are in doubt that it’s him who’s behind all of this, but we still need to have him identified formally. Regina, would it be alright for you to identify his voice?” 

Regina nodded once. 

“Thank you,” Graham said and then turned to Emma. “Emma, did you bring your phone like I asked you to?”

“Yep, it’s right here,” Emma said as she reached inside her pocket and found her phone. She quickly tapped in her password and then handed it to Graham. 

“Thank you,” Graham said as he tapped on the phone for a second. Then he looked at Regina and frowned a bit. “I’m going to play the recording now, but I have to warn you. It is very unpleasant.”

Regina nodded again. 

“Alright. Here we go.” Graham said. He tapped on the phone again, and then Liam Jones’ voice echoed in the otherwise quiet office:

‘Next time I’ll bash in your fucking face! You fucking bitch! I warned you, didn’t I?! Stay. Away. From. Her!’

Click. 

Emma immediately looked at Regina, but Regina’s face was unreadable. 

Graham furrowed his brow as he looked at Regina. “Was that Liam Jones’ voice?”

Regina both nodded and then signed something Zelena immediately translated: “yes. That’s Liam’s voice.”

“Alright,” Graham nodded and tapped on the phone again before he handed it back to Emma. “Thank you.”

Regina offered a slight nod. 

“Was that all?” Zelena asked. 

“No,” Graham said. “We searched the woods last night, but we didn’t manage to find Liam, and the problem is that he doesn’t have an official address.”

Emma quelled a sigh. Not having an official address made it pretty fucking hard to find him. 

“Nor does he have a job,” Graham said. “At least not an official one. How he manages to live is a mystery, because we haven’t been able to track him via credit card either.”

Emma gnashed her teeth. “So, you’re saying that he’s living some sort of ghost life and only pops up when-“

“When he threatens you,” Graham quietly finished the sentence. “Yes.”

“But that makes it impossible to find him!” Emma exclaimed and almost threw her hands up in frustration. “If he vanishes in thin air every time, he’s threatened me, then how the hell are we supposed to find him?!”

Graham looked seriously at her. “I don’t think it’s a question of finding him as much as it is a question about luring him out.”

“Luring him out?” Emma repeated and raised an eyebrow. “Exactly what does that mean?”

“The laws are tricky when it comes to stalking,” Graham said and tapped his fingers lightly against the desk. 

“Yeah, yeah, unless he has actually done something to me, you guys can’t do anything,” Emma said bitterly and slightly annoyed over the sheriff’s cryptic ness. “I already know that. Where are you going with this?”

“You’re right,” Graham said and nodded. “As long as he hasn’t done you any harm, it’s impossible to file for a restraining order against him.”

“I KNOW that,” Emma groaned frustrated. “Again, what’s your point with this?”

Graham was silent for a while and then he said: “I think we have to use unorthodox methods to catch him.”

Emma felt confused again. “And what does that mean?”

Graham turned his head and looked at Regina. “We need him to violate his restraining order. If he does that, we have a very valid reason to put him away.” 

“No!” both Emma and Zelena said in unison, and Emma felt absolutely horrified. How could Graham even consider that idea? It was insane!

“Absolutely not,” Zelena hissed and the words were a bit muddled because of the way her jaw was tightly clenched. “That’s not gonna happen. You’ll have to come up with something better!”

“I don’t think there are any better options,” Graham said quietly. “Liam Jones only strikes after Emma has been with Regina, and so far, Emma’s meetings with Regina has spanned over a few hours at most.   
I believe that the answer would be to create a situation in which Emma and Regina are together for a longer span of time, a situation that enrages him in a way that leaves him unable to do nothing but interfe-“

“No.” Zelena said again. Her nostrils flared dangerously. 

“They wouldn’t be left on their own,” Graham said firmly. “They would be protected by police ready to grab Liam Jones the moment he’s in the same room as Regina-“

“I said no!” Zelena interrupted again. Her voice was louder this time. “I’m sorry, but there’s no way in hell that’s gonna happen! You’re not gonna use my sister as a decoy! And Emma too for that matter!   
You can’t use them in an attempt to smoke Liam out! You’re putting them in danger!”

“They would be protected,” Graham said again. “The situation wouldn’t be allowed to escalate. Everything would be controlled, and-“

“That’s enough!” Zelena half-shouted. “I refuse to listen to anymore of this insanity! You are not using my sister as a decoy, and that’s final! Don’t you know that Liam threatened to kill her?! He’s dangerous! He is every bit as bad as his brother! I almost lost Regina once, and I refuse to let anymore harm come to her just because the police aren’t competent enough to-“

“It does sound like a very dangerous situation,” Emma interrupted and shook her head. She knew that the plan technically could work, Liam only struck when she had seen Regina, and setting up a scene in which she and Regina would be together for a longer time would enrage him and drive him to take action and thereby violate the restraining order but using Regina as a decoy?! Never. Nu-uh. Emma would rather throw herself into a pit of fire headfirst. 

“I believe that’s our only option to catch him,” Graham said. 

“Well, I believe differently!” Zelena snapped and curled her hands into fists. “I’m sorry, but this is insanity! It’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard! Do you even hear yourself? Do you hear what you’re asking my sister to do?!”

“I’m well aware that the method is unorthodox, miss Mills-“

“The method is insanity!” Zelena bellowed, and now her blue eyes were flashing dangerously. It looked as though she could lunge at Graham any minute.

“I agree, it’s too risky,” Emma said quickly to prevent Zelena from being arrested for attacking the sheriff of Steveston. “There are too many things that could go wrong!”

“She’s right!” Zelena said firmly and crossed her arms tightly. “And I should be speaking to your superior for even suggesting this!”

“And besides, it might not even work!” Emma pointed out and felt how her own jaw clenched. 

“Oh, I believe it would,” Graham said. “I believe that Liam would the situation so tempting that he-“

“I don’t care what you think!” Zelena shouted. “This is not gonna happen!”

Emma nodded in agreement. “It’s too dangerous, Graham! It’s just too dangerous!”

“I-i-i-it.... i-i-i-s n-n-not you-u-u-ur d-d-d-de-ci-ci-ci-sion t-t-t-o m-m-ake.”

Both Emma and Zelena immediately stopped their squabbling, and Emma turned her head to look stunned at Regina. The brunette had brought one hand up to her covered throat, and her face twisted, the action was undoubtedly terribly painful for her, but she nevertheless carried on and stuttered in a tiny, barely audible, whispery voice: “t-t-t-the d-d-d-d-d-de....cision. i-i-i-i-is m-m-m-m-mi-i-i-ine.”

Guilt immediately washed over Emma like a wave. She had been talking over Regina. She had neglected to acknowledge Regina’s saying in all of this, and she had driven Regina to speak even though it caused her terrible pain.

“Regina, no!” Zelena said immediately and put a hand on the top of Regina’s shoulder. “It’s dangerous!”

Regina’s dark eyes flashed as she lifted her hands and began to move her fingers aggressively in the air. She was undoubtedly angry!

“I was not trying to make the decision for you!” Zelena protested. “I’m just concerned! I don’t want you to be in danger!”

Regina’s fingers danced in the air once more. Her movements were still aggressive. 

Whatever she just communicated made Zelena deflate completely, the redhead’s eyes were brimming with tears, and her voice was just as hushed as Regina’s had been a moment ago when she said: “sis, please! It’s dangerous! I... I almost lost you once, I c-can’t-“

Regina answered that by standing from her chair and without any further ado she pulled Zelena in and hugged the redhead tightly. 

Zelena shoulders shook as she very lightly draped her arms around her sister. Emma could hear the sound of her muffled cries. It almost made Emma herself cry. 

After a moment or so, Zelena sniffled and then straightened her posture. She looked attentively at Regina as the brunette moved her fingers in the air and began signing again. 

“I want Emma to be able to live her new life without feeling afraid or being watched,” Zelena translated. “I want her to be able to go to sleep at night without being afraid that someone is watching her, I want to end this, and if my presence is necessary for that to happen, I’ll be more than willing to help.”

There was a pregnant pause after that, and Emma felt as though she could burst into tears at any given moment. She turned her head and looked at Zelena. The redhead was paler than usual, but she nevertheless nodded a little when Regina looked at her. Then she reached out and touched Regina’s hand lightly. 

“Very well,” Graham said, and then he turned to Zelena. “I understand your concern, Zelena, but I assure you, neither your sister nor Emma will be left on their own-“

“Where’s this decoy thing supposed to take place?” Emma interrupted. “Not here in Steveston! I don’t want anymore broken windows, or anything else for that matter. When he walked in and stole the master key to Eugenia’s Inn, there was a waitress in the backroom! If he had known she was there, he could have hurt her!”

That made Regina turn to Zelena, and once again the redhead watched intensely as Regina signed, and then Zelena translated: “and it can’t be near Zelena’s house either, I don’t want him anywhere close to Henry or my sister.”

“Of course not,” Graham said seriously. “We’ll find a suitable place. Somewhere remote, but...” he stopped talking when Regina started to sign again. 

“I might have an idea,” Zelena translated. “My father left me a little log house near Salmon Arm. My ex-fiancé and I went there a few times, and I believe it would enrage Liam to know that I’m there with someone else.”

“I believe you’re right about that,” Graham nodded. “It’ll provoke him, and right now that’s exactly what we want.” 

Regina nodded. 

Graham turned to Emma. “Salmon Arm is a lake four hours away from here.”

“Oh,” Emma said and nodded. Then she looked at Regina. “And you have a place there?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation.

“I’ve been there a few times myself,” Graham said. “And it’s a fairly remote area, which makes it perfect for the purpose.”

Emma shifted uncomfortably on the chair. It wasn’t the fact that she was endangering herself that frightened her. It was the fact that they were endangering Regina. 

“I’m thinking that myself and another officer will drive ahead so we can be there first,” Graham mused. “Then the two of you will arrive, and then we’ll wait for Mr. Jones.”

Emma nodded again. “And you really think he’ll take the bait?” 

“Yes,” Graham said immediately. “Judging by what Regina has told me about Liam Jones, he seems to think that she has ruined his brother’s life. He believes that she doesn’t deserve to be with anyone else. I think that the idea of Regina being away with someone else will be the last straw for him. He’ll pay no attention to any restraining orders in his eagerness to get back at her-“

“That’s enough!” Zelena hissed and shot Regina a concerned look. 

So did Emma, but Regina remained completely stoically. 

“Shall I put things into motion?” Graham asked Regina. He was clearly giving her the opportunity to back out if that was what she wanted. 

But Regina didn’t back out. Instead she nodded firmly. Zelena reached out and put her hand over her sister’s once more. 

“Very well,” Graham said. “I’ll alert the other officers.” He looked at Regina and Zelena. “There’s a good chance that this plan will already be put into action tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Zelena said. She looked positively nauseous. 

“And until then...” Graham looked at Regina and then back to Emma. “There must be no contact between the two of you. Not even via text. I’m not taking any chances here.”

“Right,” Emma said, and her belly pinched. No contact with Regina. Again. 

“We have a plan then,” Graham said and rose from his chair. “I’ll phone you both when I know exactly when we’re putting things into motion.” He looked at Regina and Zelena. “I think it’s better if you take the backway out.”

“Right,” Zelena said as she and Regina rose from their seats as well. 

Emma felt her belly pinching again. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to talk to Regina, and that was definitely the wrong thing to focus on. Regina was putting herself in danger. Regina had felt compelled to speak even though it hurt because Emma and Zelena had spoken on her behalf. Emma felt terrible about that. She wanted to apologize for it, but for some reason she couldn’t utter a word.   
She was much too petrified about the plans that could be put into action as early as tomorrow already. Emma wasn’t even afraid for herself. She was afraid for Regina. Regina who was going to be in the same room as the man who had threatened her... 

Emma felt nauseous. Petrified. She so wished that this wasn’t necessary. God, if only there was another way! A way that didn’t endangered Regina like this. 

The blonde blinked and was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a soft, warm hand on the very top of her shoulder. Emma looked up and saw Regina standing right next to her. The brunette flashed her a teeny, tiny reassuring smile. As though she was trying to soothe her. Emma shook her head. This was all wrong. Regina wasn’t the one who was supposed to soothe her. It was supposed to be the other way.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. 

Regina tilted her head in confusion. 

“That you had to....” Emma tapped her own throat. 

Regina shook her head at that as though she was trying to indicate that it was alright. 

“It’s not,” Emma insisted in a low mutter. 

“She’s right,” Zelena said quietly. “You have your own opinions, and I can’t just speak on your behalf. That’s not how this work, is it, sis?” 

Regina smiled a little again as she shook her head.

“I’m sorry too,” Zelena said gently. 

At that Regina simply nodded once. Then she brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and then signed something. 

“You’re right,” Zelena said. “We should get going.”

“I’ll call you when I know if this thing is going to happen tomorrow,” Graham said. 

“Alright,” Zelena said and Regina nodded. 

Graham shook hands with first Zelena and then Regina, and then the Mills sisters left the sheriff station through the backdoor. 

Emma couldn’t stop looking at the door. She was so torn. On the one hand, if this really could make Liam stop once and for all... But on the other hand.... Yes, Emma had been paying attention when Graham said that they wouldn’t be alone in the house, but the idea of Regina being so close to her ex-fiancés brother who had threatened her in court... Emma didn’t feel one bit good about this. What if something went wrong? What if Liam ended up coming a little too close to Regina? God, this didn’t seem like a foolproof idea at all!

“Emma?”

The blonde looked up when Graham said her name. She looked at the sheriff of Steveston and wished that it had been enough to soothe her fears. “I don’t want any more harm to come to her,” she whispered. 

“Neither do I,” Graham said firmly. “As I don’t want any harm to come to you either. But that’s not gonna happen. Believe me. Mr. Jones will be subdued before he can touch either of you.”

“Yeah,” Emma settled for. She still didn’t feel good about this. Quite the contrary.

“Trust me,” Graham said, sounding less professional and more human. 

“I’m trusting you,” Emma said quickly. “It’s him I don’t trust.”

“We’ll get him,” Graham said. “He won’t get anywhere near you or Regina.”

Emma wished that that statement could have been enough as well. She said goodbye to Graham, shook his hand and then she left the sheriff station. She wasn’t completely sure how she was supposed to go about her business today. Not when all she wanted was to text Regina. She wanted to make sure that Regina was okay. She wanted to ensure that Regina hadn’t feel pressured to agree to the plan. 

But she couldn’t do that. Because Graham had forbidden them to have contact until tomorrow. 

Emma’s mind was swimming with thoughts as she walked down the street towards Eugenia’s Inn. She cringed when she saw the tape and plastic bags covering the massive hole in the window. The hole that Liam had made when he threw that brick. Was the plan really gonna work? Was there a chance they could really get him like this? By using Regina as bait. Emma’s stomach coiled. Her mind screamed that this was a bad idea, but she had to admit that Graham had a point. What other options did they have? Liam only ever popped up once she had been to see Regina. Emma could see no other options than using that as a way to lure him out. 

But still.... The blonde shivered in the chilly air. Regina had to endure another nightmare. Regina had to sit in a house and wait for this horrible man to show up. This would be another trauma for her to live through. This would be another thing she would have to live with. Emma swallowed. Why couldn’t there have been another way? Did she even dare to believe that all of this could be over soon? No. 

Because while Liam might end up getting caught after all, this still wouldn’t be over for Regina. Emma would be able to breathe again but Regina wouldn’t. She would still have to live with... everything. 

Emma opened the door to Eugenia’s Inn and went inside. Ruby smiled at her, and Emma returned the smile as best as she could. Then she excused herself and went upstairs. 

She closed and locked the door to her room and then sat down on the bed without even taking her coat of. God, what she wouldn’t have given to be able to send Regina a quick text. Just one. 

Regina had spoken today. Emma still couldn’t quite believe it, and the memory of Regina’s fragile, stuttering voice made the blonde want to cry for the millionth time. Making herself heard had sounded so utterly painful, and Emma kept imagining how Regina had rubbed her throat and winced afterwards.

Emma wasn’t a violent person per se, but when she thought of Regina’s ex, the idea of murdering someone wasn’t completely crazy. He was the one to blame for all of this. 

Emma leapt from the bed and unlocked the door to her room once more. Then she stomped down the hallway again. She suddenly had a very acute need to go to the gym and hit a punching bag until her murderous thoughts disappeared.... 

To Be Continued............


	28. Part Twenty Eight

Emma woke up with a sense of dread in her stomach. It was gonna happen today. Today Regina was putting herself in the line of fire to catch Liam Jones red-handed. Emma felt sick. She wouldn’t be able to have breakfast today. She had no idea how she was supposed to do this. Graham had advised her to act naturally, like she and Regina were just “running away” on a romantic weekend together. He had said that there was a fair chance that Liam was lurking somewhere in Steveston, so Emma hadn’t made a lot of effort to keep things under wraps. She had mentioned a few times that she and Regina were heading up to Salmon Arm to “hang out with Regina”. She had spread the rumor, so to speak, and she trusted that it eventually would reach Liam Jones’ ears. Like it was supposed to. 

The blonde reluctantly lifted her head from the pillow. Fumbled for a few seconds and then grasped her phone from the bedside table. She blinked, tried to focus and then she frowned slightly. It was only 06:15. She didn’t have to be up for another hour, but of course she couldn’t sleep in today. Of course her anxiety forced her to wake up early. Emma sighed. She didn’t want to get out of bed yet, but she definitely couldn’t go back to sleep either. That much was obvious. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if Liam was standing outside right now? Was he watching her? If she hadn’t been this reluctant to get out of bed, she would have walked over to the window and peeked outside. 

But right now Liam Jones could rot in hell. 

Emma stretched her legs. This bed was actually a bit too short for her. Buying a bed would definitely be one of the first things she did when she got her own place. She frowned a bit. It had been a while since she had allowed herself the luxury of thinking about the future. It almost seemed like a dangerous thing to do. Like she was somehow jinxing things by thinking about the future. 

But suppose that everything actually went well... Suppose that Liam Jones was caught and shipped off to prison? What would happen then? What would happen in The Future? Emma knew what she wished would happen in the future. More dates with Regina. God, she wanted to take Regina out to nice restaurants with candles on the tables and white tablecloths, she wanted to do cliché things like asking Regina to go to the movies with her. She wanted to share a bowl of popcorn with Regina, she wanted to ask Regina to go on a picnic with her, or go star gazing with her. Emma wanted to do all those cliché things with Regina, and she hoped that Regina wanted that too. Emma clutched to the hope that she wasn’t a fool for hoping a future Regina was a part of. What kind of future didn’t really matter, as long as she was allowed to be in Regina’s life. 

Emma turned her head and looked at the duffel bag standing by the door. Graham had said that she should act like this was any other normal getaway. Pack a few things, he’d said. So that was exactly what she had done. She had packed her laptop, a bit of clothes and the sign language books. Because of the tumult the past few weeks and the escalating Liam situation, there hadn’t been a lot of time to throw herself into the books, but Emma still really wanted to learn to understand sign language. She wanted to understand Regina. She knew that Regina had claimed that it wasn’t a problem to communicate by using post-it notes and her phone, but still, Emma couldn’t help but think how nice it would be for Regina to just be able to use her hands like she was used to. When they walked, for instance. If Emma said something, and Regina could simply answer by using her hands instead of having to stop and type the answer on her phone. Couldn’t that be nice for her? 

Emma had every intention of keep trying to learn to understand sign language. She had also watched videos on YouTube, but she hadn’t found the method very good. Even in the beginner’s guide, the teachers seemed to move their hands too fast. Or maybe Emma wasn’t just a very fast learner. Either way, she had been struggling a bit. So far, she had only learned to recognize the sign for “hello” and “no” and “come here”, and while that was a start, Emma wasn’t making as much progress as she could have hoped for. If there was any hope that things would become a bit more “normal” after “operation log house”, as Graham called it, Emma had every intention of signing up to lessons in sign language. She had found a place that offered lessons not too far from here, and maybe that could be the solution. Seeing sign language “live” had to be better than watching online “tutorials”, right? Emma hoped that actual lessons would speed up her learning process. 

Emma sighed a little as she stretched in the bed once more. It was about time she got up. The problem was that she didn’t want to. Not really. Today was gonna be a long and stressful day. Her nerves were already thinly stretched. The idea of sitting in some remote log house and wait for Liam was horrible. Yes, Emma knew that Graham would be in the house with them, and that he would be armed, and she knew that there would be a few officers hiding away outside the house “just in case”, but Emma still didn’t like this one bit. She had spent hours punching a bag in the gym yesterday, and she suddenly felt incredible grateful for that lessons she had taken when she was seventeen, newly kicked out by Mary Margaret and so full of anger. It was actually Archie, her therapist to had advised Emma to take up kickboxing. He had said that it was a good way to channel some of her pent up anger, and he had been right. 

And right now Emma couldn’t be more grateful for his suggestion. She had taken kickboxing lessons for a year and a half, and she could still remember the basic techniques. Not that she thought her knowledge would come in handy during “operation log house”. She trusted Graham. She trusted that he would grab Liam before the bastard could get the chance to even say a peep, but still, it was nice to know that she was able to throw in a few good punches should it become necessary. Emma was more than prepared to defend Regina if it came to that. There was no way in hell she would allow Liam to get close to Regina. All it took was for him to be in the same room as Regina. That was what Graham had said. If he was in the same room as Regina, the police had every right to arrest him. Emma shivered slightly. In the same room as Regina. To Emma, that was too close. Far, far too close! But this was Regina’s decision. Emma still felt horrible for having squabbled on and completely neglected to think about the fact that Regina could be of a different opinion. Emma shook her head in silent awe. God, Regina was so brave! She had been through hell once, and now she was willingly putting herself on the spot again. For Emma’s sake. 

The blonde’s belly pinched. She really hoped that catching Liam Jones could somehow help Regina. That it could somehow contribute to her healing process. And Emma hoped that she could contribute to Regina’s healing process. Of course, she was a hundredth percent aware that she couldn’t just magically make Regina feel better. This was a process, a long one, a journey towards.... Recovery? Emma wasn’t sure. She wasn’t sure whether it was possible to fully recover from something like that, but no matter what, Emma wanted to be there and support Regina every step of the way. If Regina wanted her to. Emma was willing to do anything. Including walking away if that was what Regina needed her to do. It would be damn hard, but Emma would do it. She’d do anything for Regina. The woman she l....

The blonde rose from bed and shook her head firmly. She couldn’t think that yet. It was too soon. And she had spent too long in bed. Now it was time to get a move on. The sooner she got a move on, the sooner this nerve wracking, hellish day would be over. 

Emma grabbed a fresh set of underwear, her usual jeans and tank top, and then she stomped inside the bathroom. Today she actually allowed herself a warm bath instead of the cold soak she had forced herself to endure yesterday. Yesterday had been all about waking up fast. Today was about allowing herself to relax. This might be the only opportunity she had to relax today. Emma was damn well gonna grasp that opportunity with both hands. 

As she stood under the warm water she thought about Regina. And no, not like that, god no! But she did wonder what Regina was doing right now. Was she nervous? Was she scared? Was Zelena still desperately trying to change her sister’s mind? What had Regina told Henry? Would there be police near Henry and Zelena today? There had to be. If Regina’s ex-fiancé could threaten Henry, so could his brother. Emma’s heart thumped in her chest as she tried to convince herself that of course Graham had thought of that already. Of course there would be police near Zelena and Henry. 

Emma quickly washed her hair and noted that her hands trembled a bit. How the hell was she supposed to pretend that she and Regina were simply heading out on a little getaway? How was she supposed to act natural when she knew that all of this was a decoy to get Liam’s attention? How was she supposed to stay calm when Regina was willingly posing as bait for that bastard? 

Cluck. Emma dropped the bottle of shampoo. Her hands were trembling worse than ever. The blonde sighed a bit as she quickly bent down and picked up the shampoo bottle. She noted that her hand hurt a little. Maybe she had overdone the boxing session yesterday. Or maybe it was because of that cut in her palm. The one she had gotten when her window had been broken by that brick. She was still wearing the plaster. Doc had instructed her to keep the plaster on for a few days, maybe even a week, but Emma was planning on removing the plaster today. She didn’t need it, and besides, she had caught Regina looking at it yesterday at the station. She didn’t want Regina to look at it and feel guilty. Emma’s hand was fine. There was nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing. 

Emma quickly conditioned her hair, and on this morning, she actually allowed herself to wait until her hair was properly rinsed. She couldn’t look disheveled if she was supposed to act natural. 

After a moment or so, Emma switched off the water and then draped the towel around herself and another around her hair. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She couldn’t see much, to be honest. She hadn’t put in her contacts yet. Her reflection was nothing more than a blurry glob. Emma cringed and turned her back on her reflection. Best not look too long at that. Maybe she would start seeing a monster too if she stared too long. 

She toweled herself off and then put on her underwear. Next she put on her jeans and tank top. Rubbed the towel over her hair one more time, and then she did what she had done yesterday and twisted the wet strands of hair into a loose side braid. It was the best thing she could think of. She had never been very good at doing her hair, and she had an irrational fear of cutting it. That was Mary Margaret’s fault. She had forbidden Emma to “ever” cut her hair off, and the pixie haired woman had thrown an awful fit when fifteen year old Emma had mentioned that she “kinda wanted to cut off her hair”. As always, Mary Margaret had taken hysteria to new heights when she had called several hairdressers in the area and more or less threatened them to not cut Emma’s hair if Emma came into their salons. It had been crazy. 

Emma went downstairs, sat down at her usual table and just as she had ordered her breakfast- cocoa with cinnamon and a bear claw- her phone chimed. Emma was quick to check the message. Maybe she was secretly hoping that Regina was going against Graham’s orders, but it wasn’t Regina. It was actually Graham himself. He was asking Emma if she was ready to begin “operation log house”. 

Emma texted back that she was indeed ready, but she refrained from telling Graham that she felt absolutely terrible. Graham texted back and informed her that “things would start rolling” in about two hours. Meaning that Emma was supposed to leave Steveston in two hours. She would collect Regina on the way, and then they would embark on the four hour long drive that would bring them to the log house. Graham furthermore told her that there would be police present in Steveston, and that they would tell Graham when Liam Jones made a move. Graham reckoned that Liam would figure out that   
Emma had gone to see Regina again, and once he drove to Regina’s house and figured out that they weren’t there, he would quickly figure out where they were. And that would enrage him. Either that, or he would pick up on the rumors Emma had spread in Steveston about her “romantic getaway” with Regina.

God, Emma hoped Graham was right. She had never heard of a plan were so many things could go wrong. She took another sip of her cocoa. It didn’t taste that good today. Neither did the bear claw. Her stomach tied in knots. Her palms were going sweaty again. She tried to breathe calmly as she reminded herself that Graham would be in the log house with them. Liam wouldn’t be allowed to get close to Regina, and if Graham was too slow, Emma would personally give Liam a few solid whacks herself. She would be more than happy to do that! 

She stuffed another bite of the bear claw into her mouth and noted that her hands were buzzing slightly. Maybe she had overdone it last night at the gym. Maybe that had been stupid. Maybe she should have saved a little strength for today. Emma hoped that it wouldn’t come to a fist fight between her and Liam, but still, it didn’t hurt to be prepared. Emma felt tempted to text Graham again and ask him how Regina was doing, but she decided not to. She was going to see Regina in a couple of hours, and she already had an inkling how Regina was doing. Probably scared as hell. Emma got that familiar sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought about how much she wished that this wasn’t necessary. That there had been another way to stop Liam. But she knew there wasn’t. Without any actual evidences against him, the police couldn’t do anything. They had to use drastic methods to catch this guy. She just wished that that “drastic method” hadn’t involved using Regina as bait. 

Emma’s stomach cramped painfully once more and she took another gulp of her hot cocoa, hoping that it would somehow soothe her thinly stretched nerves. 

It didn’t. Not even in the slightest.

Exactly two hours later, Emma was sitting in her car, feeling completely on autopilot as she steered the car towards Regina’s place. First phase of “operation log house” had officially been put into action, and Emma felt like she could keel over from anxiety at any given moment.

She tried to stay calm as she rounded a curve on the road. She couldn’t have a panic attack right now. Panic attacks meant having to pull over, and Emma didn’t have time to pull over right now. She took another deep breath. Stay calm, Swan, just stay calm.

Easier said than done, really, but somehow Emma still managed to get her breathing under control, and she was grateful for that. Having to pull over would mean that she had to deviate from Graham’s neatly planned schedule. 

Emma tried to switch on the radio. She switched around between the channels until she found a rather loud, aggressive rock song. It worked as intended. Emma started to focus on the beat instead of thinking about the more than risky “operation log house”.

She listened to the beat and the words being sung. Emma had no idea which song this was, but there was a whole lot of profanity, and that suited her just fine. This was definitely a time for cursing. God, Emma wasn’t sure how she was supposed to live through the hours they were going to spend in the log house while waiting for Liam. And what if it didn’t even work?! What if Liam understood that it was a trap? Then they would never catch him. Emma gripped the wheel a little tighter. He had to show up. Emma was sure she was gonna lose it if he didn’t. They had to put an end to this nightmare. 

Emma took a right turn, and soon she saw Regina’s sister’s place come into view. She parked the car across the street, switched the engine off and then waited for Regina to come out of the house. Emma drummed lightly on the wheel as she wondered whether Regina was in the middle of saying goodbye to her son right now. What had she told Henry? What sort of excuse had she come up with as to why she wouldn’t be home today? Emma’s heart sank slightly. To think that Henry didn’t know about any of this. He didn’t know the real reason why his mom was suddenly embarking on a four hour long journey, nor did he know what had happened to her. Emma squeezed the wheel slightly once more. She completely understood why Regina hadn’t told Henry the truth, but she also had an inkling that the lie would become more and more complicated as Henry grew older. 

Emma leaned back in the seat and shook her head, scoffed slightly. Was she really trying to make herself comfortable? That was ridiculous. There was no way in hell she was gonna be comfortable today. It felt like her stomach was full of tiny, sharp icepicks. And every time she thought about what today was about, she received a stab. 

The blonde swallowed something that felt a bit too much like bile. Maybe she would puke before this day was over. She found that more than likely to happen. 

But then she was temporarily distracted from her uncomfortableness when the door to the white house opened and Regina stepped out on the porch. Emma was immediately taken right back to when she had picked Regina up to go to the concert. God, that had been a good night!

This was so very far from the same situation, and Regina wasn’t wearing a red dress either. Instead she was wearing that same fur collar coat Emma had seen her in twice. And she was carrying a bag, a necessary prop for their little scam. 

Emma felt halfway tempted to exit the car and open the door for Regina, but she was quick to remind herself that this was not a date. So far from it. This was an attempt at catching a nut job. It wasn’t the time nor place for such trivial things as opening car doors and act all “gallant”. 

Emma hoped that there would be other opportunities to open the door for Regina. 

Regina crossed the street and then she was coming over to the yellow bug. She opened the door to the passenger’s seat and then elegantly climbed inside with the bag. 

“Hey,” Emma greeted as Regina placed her bag on the floor. 

Regina nodded once to return the greeting. 

“Are you ready to do this thing?” Emma asked and immediately felt ridiculous. No, of course Regina wasn’t ready to “do this thing”. But she was doing it either way. 

Regina nodded again and then she reached within her purse. She handed Emma a pre-prepared note, and Emma’s heart sank when she read the one word Regina had written: ‘Tired’.

“I understand,” the blonde said gently. 

Regina reached within her bag again and handed Emma another note. The message on it was a bit longer than the first one: ‘would you mind if I took a nap during the trip?’

“No, of course not,” Emma said immediately. “I’ve got the route on my phone. You just sleep for as long as you want.” 

Regina flashed her a grateful little smile at that, she buckled her seatbelt and then leaned back in the passenger’s seat and closed her eyes.

Emma switched the engine on, and immediately, loud rock music started blaring. 

Regina jumped in her seat and her eyes snapped open. 

“I’m sorry!” Emma exclaimed and slammed her finger down on the button that would make the loud noise go away.

Regina simply flashed Emma a teeny tiny smile and then she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes once more. 

Emma maneuvered the car the car away from the quiet street, she carefully followed the GPS’ instructions, and out of the corner of her eye she saw her screen light up. It was a text from Graham. He had just arrived at the log house. Emma had already “alerted” him that she and Regina were on their way. 

Emma wiggled her shoulders slightly. She had a long drive ahead of her. The least she could do was TRY to make herself comfortable. As comfortable as the situation allowed. There was a lot of twists and turns and Emma had never before taken this road. She was grateful she had packed a thermos full of coffee. She had a feeling she was gonna need it. 

Once she had made the first right turn and didn’t have to concentrate as much (she was gonna follow this road for a little while), Emma briefly turned her head to look at Regina. The brunette was fast asleep in the passenger’s seat, and the sight touched Emma. Regina looked so unconcerned when she was asleep. So calm. She looked less haunted. Emma immediately started to worry whether Regina was comfortable enough. Was she too warm? Too cold? Should Emma try and grab the blanket that had been stuffed away underneath the seat? 

No. What Emma should do was let Regina sleep. Regina needed it. She had probably slept even worse than Emma had last night. Emma had no problems with imagining the nightmares Regina could potentially have had last night. It was good to see her sleep so peacefully. 

However weird it sounded, Regina’s presence in the car made Emma feel less tense. Less concerned. Emma felt oddly soothed by Regina’s presence. Emma could almost feel how the gnawing pain in her stomach lessened, and her shoulders felt less tense. Regina shifted slightly in her sleep, and Emma took her eyes off the road for two seconds to see what that was about, but the only thing happening was Regina slightly adjusting. She was still fast asleep. 

Emma turned her attention back to the road. Even without the music playing on the radio, she felt less lonely. Having someone else in the car, even if that someone was fast asleep, helped a lot. Emma felt less stressed. Graham would catch Liam. Of course he would. No one would allow Liam to get close to Regina. They would grab him before he got the chance to do anything. He would be banged up in jail, and Emma could finally live her life like she wanted. Without having to be afraid or look over her shoulder all the time. 

The blonde shot Regina a quick, sideway glance. God, she looked beautiful when she was asleep. She looked beautiful when she was asleep as well. Regina always looked beautiful no matter what. And younger. Less marred by what had happened to her. Exactly like she had done when she had been smiling at Emma.

Emma hoped that she would see another of those smiles real soon. 

*******************

Three hours was a pretty long time to spend behind the wheel. Emma’s back and neck felt a bit stiff. They had roughly an hour left of the car journey, but Emma needed a little break. Just a quick one. 

She pulled over and stopped the engine for a moment. She had deserved a break. A coffee break. She quickly reached underneath the seat and found the thermos she had been smart enough to bring. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she also found a cup. She unscrewed the lid on the thermos and then poured herself a cup of coffee. She had just taken the first sip when she once again heard some stirring. Emma turned her head to look at Regina. This time, it seemed as though the brunette was waking up. She was shifting in her seat, and after a moment Emma’s prediction came true. Regina blinked slightly and then opened her eyes completely. For a moment she seemed very confused as to why she was in a car and seemingly in the middle of nowhere. 

“Hey,” Emma said gently and flashed Regina a smile. 

Regina still seemed pretty disorientated though, so Emma immediately came to her aid: “you’ve been asleep for three hours. We still have an hour left of the journey.”

Regina shook her head, seemed horrified that she had been asleep for that long. 

“It’s fine,” Emma said immediately. “Totally. I reckoned you need to sleep.”

Regina nodded at that. 

“I just needed a quick coffee break,” Emma said and lifted her cup of coffee lightly as evidence. “What about you? Do you want a cup too?” 

Regina nodded gratefully. 

Emma was quick to find a second cup underneath the seat and then she poured Regina a cup of coffee and carefully handed it to her. 

The brunette immediately accepted the cup of coffee. She took a sip and then flashed Emma a smile. 

The blonde returned the smile, relief filled it. It was really, really nice to see Regina smile! She watched as Regina elegantly balanced the cup of coffee in one hand and then she opened her big purse. 

Emma was more than a little surprised when she whipped out what appeared to be two sandwiches wrapped in tin foil. Emma watched closely as the brunette’s lips silently moved and formed a question: ‘hungry?’

“Yeah,” Emma admitted. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but she had hoped that she could survive without having lunch before they arrived at their destination. She clearly couldn’t. 

Regina handed her the sandwich. 

“Thank you,” Emma said gratefully and held the coffee cup in one hand as she accepted the sandwich with the other. She didn’t hesitate before taking a bite of it. It was a very good sandwich. Ham and cheese. Mmm! Never had a sandwich tasted better. 

Regina too dug into her sandwich and Emma couldn’t help but notice that she was taking a sip of her coffee after each bite. It didn’t take the blonde long to figure out that she was trying to make the bites of sandwich “mushier” and thereby easier to swallow. 

Emma really wanted to ask if she was okay, but she bit back her concern. It seemed as though Regina didn’t have any problems with handling things. 

It didn’t take Emma long before she had “killed” both the sandwich and the first cup of coffee. She poured herself another cup and then offered Regina one as well. 

But Regina shook her head and held up her cup, indicating that she still had coffee left. 

Emma sipped her coffee, and she had actually been on the brink of zoning out when some shuffling made her look up. Regina was rummaging through her purse with one hand, and Emma was just about to offer the brunette her help when Regina’s hand reappeared from the depths of the purse. With a note. She elegantly balanced the coffee cup in one hand as she handed Emma the note.

Emma quickly read the note: ‘is your hand doing better?’. That question confused the blonde. “My ha-“ she interrupted herself and looked down at the plaster covering her palm. “Oh.” She turned her head and looked at Regina. The brunette was looking down at Emma’s hand, and the idea that she had been so concerned that she had written that note at home was positively heart breaking. 

“My hand is absolutely fine,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“It is,” Emma insisted. “Seriously. It’s just a small cut.”

Now Regina was frowning. 

Emma didn’t know what she could say or do to make Regina believe her. She wished there were something she could say or do. Some sort of magic words that would erase Regina’s doubt. 

Regina looked out of the window and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Are you ready to continue in a sec?” Emma asked as she downed the rest of her coffee.

Regina nodded and then she too emptied her coffee cup and ate the last of her sandwich. 

“Great,” Emma said as she started the engine once more. “It’s probably best to just get there, yeah?”

Regina nodded, and out of the corner of her eye Emma saw how the brunette’s fingers twitched slightly as though she had been on the brink of signing something but then realizing that it would be pointless. Emma saw how the brunette’s dark eyes flickered in annoyance for a moment, and Emma became more determined than ever to learn to understand sign language. 

“Right. Let’s get going then,” Emma said with feigned briskness as she maneuvered the car away from the rest area. 

The journey continued. Emma kept her gaze fixated on the road in front of her. Regina’s phone chimed, and out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw how the brunette smiled a little as she checked the message. Emma was willing to bet that it was Henry texting her. She had seen Regina smile like that on the train ride.

The blonde shifted a bit in her seat. She was starting to feel that she had been driving for a long time. Her back felt a little stiff. Maybe she should have taken the opportunity to go outside and stretch her legs when they were taking a coffee break. 

Tanned fingers tapped the wheel lightly, and Emma looked away from the road for two seconds. Long enough to see Regina point to herself and then tap lightly at the wheel again. 

Emma immediately understood. “No, it’s okay. I don’t mind driving.”

Regina raised an eyebrow again. 

“I’m sure,” Emma said, easily understanding what Regina meant. 

Regina frowned a bit but nodded nevertheless. 

“I used to take long drives a lot when I lived in Toronto,” Emma told the brunette. “Sometimes taking a road trip was the only thing that kept me sane.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina nod, and then the brunette leaned back in her seat once more. But this time she didn’t close her eyes. She looked out of the window. 

Emma kept her eyes on the road. She had never been here before, and she didn’t want to risk taking a wrong turn or something like that, but even though she was concentrating on the road, and even though this wasn’t just a simple road trip, it was impossible not to pick up on how beautiful this area was. If only the occasion had been different. Emma would really have appreciated the view. Her stomach pinched slightly upon re-remembering the actual purpose of this car ride. She could feel how her jaw clenched once more, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to make Regina anymore worried than she already was. 

*********************************************

Exactly one hour later, Emma could park the yellow bug in front of a rather impressive two stories log house. Emma didn’t know what she had expected, but not this. 

“Is this it?” she asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

Wow. “Alright then. We made it right on time.”

Regina nodded again and opened the door. 

Emma did the same, and soon they were exiting the car with their bags. Regina went up the five steps to the porch and opened the door. Emma was just about to freak out about the unlocked door, but then she remembered that Graham was here. That Graham had gotten the key from Regina yesterday. It was just him. 

And the Sheriff of Steveston came and greeted them when they stepped inside the rather large hall. “There you are,” Graham said. “Did the journey go okay?” 

“Yup,” Emma confirmed. 

“No followers?” Graham asked. 

Regina shook her head, and Emma confirmed that. No followers. At least no one that they know of. 

“Excellent,” Graham said. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I’ll just go upstairs and inform my officers that you guys arrived safe and sound.” With that he turned around and went up the wooden   
staircase. 

Emma looked around in the log house. This place was, well... hella impressive. Expensive. Everything was made of wood. The staircase, the walls and the high ceiling. Emma was willing to bet her savings   
that there would be an amazing view from the balcony upstairs. The backyard was literally lake and mountains. Beautiful.

But Regina seemed uncomfortable as she looked around in the log house. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered nervously, and Emma just had to ask: “are you alright?” 

Regina shook her head, reached within her pocket and found her phone. She tapped on the screen for a few moments and then she turned the screen towards Emma. 

And Emma quickly read: ‘this place used to hold a lot of good memories for me. I’ve been coming here ever since I was a little girl, but now I can only think of all the times my ex-fiancé and I were here. It’s like he’s still here, somehow. At least the memory of him.’

Emma felt how her heart cracked just a little bit at that. “Regina, I...” 

Regina shook her head, flashed Emma soft smile and then reached out and patted the blonde’s hand once. Then she once again tapped on her phone, and after a moment she turned the screen so Emma could read: ‘there is a guestroom upstairs where you can put your stuff. I think it’s best if we put our things away. Makes it seem more authentic. Just go upstairs and turn left. Then you’ll find the guestroom.’

“Right,” Emma said and grabbed onto her duffel bag. 

She ascended the stairs and trotted down the hallway and then turned left like Regina had instructed. She indeed found a guestroom. And a rather nice one too. Very spacious and with enormous windows.   
And that stunning view Emma had expected to find. She would really have allowed herself to marvel had the occasion been any different. Emma unceremoniously dumped her duffel bag on the floor and took another look around. She could Regina’s footsteps further down the hall, and Emma guessed that the brunette was in the process of putting her own bag away. And she could hear Graham being on the phone somewhere else in the house. 

After a moment, Emma trotted down the hallway again. She passed a half-open door that lead into a very large bathroom, a door that lead to another guestroom, and then finally she reached a door that turned out to lead into a circular room. A library. Emma was immediately intrigued and stepped inside instead of lurking through the open door. This was some library. Shelf after shelf crammed with books. Most of them were classics, but Emma also spotted a couple of romantic novels amongst them. And then there was a shelf filled with movies. Alfred Hitchcock movies. “Gone with the Wind”. Lots and lots of Audrey Hepburn movies. Emma lost count of how many, but she definitely spotted “Breakfast at Tiffany’s”, “Sabrina” and “Roman Holiday”. Next she spotted “Casablanca” on the shelf, and “Laura”. Emma whistled quietly to herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen that many movies gathered at the same place. 

The next thing that caught her attention was a lower shelf right underneath the window. At first glance, it looked like the shelf was crammed with title less, leather bound books, but upon crouching down and taking a closer look, Emma soon discovered that it was in fact photo albums. Lots and lots of them. The blonde considered for a second. She could still hear Regina’s faint footsteps down the hall. 

Emma’s fingers were positively itching to take a peek in one of the albums. Just a quick one. 

The curiosity won. Emma grabbed one of the albums from the shelf and opened it at a completely random page. What she saw immediately made her smile. It was a picture of Regina with tousled hair. She was sitting in what could only be a hospital bed, and she was holding a bundle in her arms. Her cheeks were glowing, as she looked at the “bundle” in her arms. It wasn’t a bundle at all. It was a very newborn Henry. Emma could see a little hand and tufts of dark hair. Underneath the picture was written: ‘thirty three hours of labors was worth it, and obviously my dear sister managed to look amazing after having given birth.’ 

Emma chuckled. It was clearly Zelena who had written it. The blonde flipped a few pages forward. More pictures of a very newborn Henry sleeping, one of him where he was yawning, and one of Regina giving a lazy and slightly sarcastic thumbs-up to the camera. Emma chuckled again. 

It turned out that the rest of that album consisted of pictures of newborn Henry and Zelena’s fawning comments underneath. Emma put the album back where she found it and then plucked another one out of the shelf. The pictures in this album were newer. Lots of them were of Henry and Regina in various situations, in the zoo, in some sort of amusement park, and there were also pictures of Regina,   
Zelena and Henry together. Emma smiled again. All three of them looked so happy together. 

But she wasn’t smiling anymore when she flipped a few pages forward. At the very top of the page, Zelena had written: “Regina’s engagement party”, but all the pictures were missing. They had been brutally ripped out of the album. There were some snippets left here and there, but it was impossible to tell what the motive of the picture had been. Whether it was Regina or Zelena who had torn the pictures out of the album, Emma wasn’t sure of, but she was sure of one thing. She had pried enough. She closed the album and carefully and quietly put the album back where it belonged. Then she left the library and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

The blonde went back inside the guestroom. There she unzipped her duffel bag and grabbed the first thing she found in there. Which just so happened to be the book about sign language. Emma decided to just roll with it. She needed something to distract her from what she had just seen. She shouldn’t have pried. She shouldn’t have been so damn curious. 

She toed off her boots and sat down on the bed. Then she opened the book. Her bookmark was still stuffed in between the pages, so Emma quickly found the chapter she had made it to the last time she had opened the book. This chapter was called “Simple greetings”. Emma frowned slightly as she looked at the illustrations of all the different hand gestures. Had she ever seen Regina make one of those? 

No. At least she didn’t think so. This was tricky. She would definitely have to sign up for those lessons in the very near future. Emma frowned again as she looked at the illustrations. Then she lifted her hands and tried to copy. Just to see if she got it right.

She didn’t. The hand gesture she was making did definitely not match the one she could see on the picture. God, this was difficult!

Emma tried again, but she still couldn’t get it right. She sighed a bit and flipped a few pages forward. She tilted her head slightly as she saw the signs for how to say, “I love you”. She had definitely seen   
Regina sign that to Henry that day on the train station. She was sure she had. Because she could remember that she had seen Henry laugh, hug Regina and then say: “I love you too!” 

A soft creak caught Emma’s attention, and when she looked up, she saw Regina standing on the threshold. The brunette’s head was tilted slightly, but she wasn’t looking at Emma. Instead she was looking at the book in Emma’s hands. 

“Hey,” Emma said and suddenly felt a bit awkward. Suppose Regina didn’t like that she was attempting to learn how to understand sign language? 

Regina shifted a bit on the threshold, pointed to the center of the room and then to herself.

“Yeah,” Emma said. “You can come in. Sure.” 

Regina came inside the guestroom. Her high heels clacked against the floor as she walked over to the bed. She looked curiously at the book in Emma’s hands and then she pointed lightly at herself and back to the book. 

“You wanna see?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded and formed a ‘please’ with her lips. 

Emma immediately handed her the book, and the brunette seemed genuinely intrigued as she opened the book. Emma watched as she frowned, held on to the book with one hand and then signed something with her other hand. She frowned again, narrowed her eyes at the pictures in the book. 

“I was thinking about taking some classes in it. Maybe,” Emma said nervously. 

Regina carefully put the book back down on the bed again, and then she found her phone in her pocket. She tapped on the screen for a while and then turned the screen towards Emma so she could read the message: ‘I might join you. I’m not that good at using sign language. As I’ve mentioned, Henry is far better at understanding sign language that I am at actually using it. Often, I can be signing something to him, and he’ll go “mom, you’re signing that all wrong!”. And then he shows me how it’s done.’

Emma chuckled lightly but still felt a bit nervous when she said: “I definitely wouldn’t mind a bit of company during those lessons.” 

Regina smiled in a “we’ll see”-manner, and only now Emma noticed that the brunette had taken off her fur collar coat. She was wearing a grey wrap dress underneath it. And a matching grey scarf around her neck. God, she looked beautiful! 

And Emma was totally staring. And Regina had clearly noticed. Emma quickly averted her eyes, muttered: “sorry.”

But to her surprise, Regina leaned forward slightly and then put a hand lightly over hers for a moment. Emma didn’t dare say anything. She barely dared to breathe. She didn’t want to shatter this moment. But eventually, Regina moved her hand away, and soon Emma was presented with another message: ‘do you want to have another cup of coffee downstairs?’

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Coffee sounds great.”

Regina nodded too, turned around and then left the guestroom. After having taken a second to stall her breathing, Emma rose from the bed and followed the brunette downstairs. 

They settled down at the kitchen table and had their coffee, and in many ways, this reminded Emma of one of their cozy coffee dates. They were sitting across each other, and there was a stack of post-its and a pencil laying between them. Emma wished that it had been one of their coffee dates. This COULD have been one of their coffee dates.

At least it could if it hadn’t been for Graham. The Sheriff of Steveston came downstairs just as Emma and Regina were in the middle of a conversation about the stunning view. Both Emma and Regina looked up when Graham came into the kitchen. Emma’s heart immediately started thumping. She just knew that Graham had something serious to say. 

And she was right. Once again, her gut feeling turned out to be exactly right. 

“I’ve just spoken to my colleagues in Steveston,” Graham said seriously as he stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. “Liam was there until twenty minutes ago. Another one of my colleagues are tailing him and saw him drive towards Highway 97. He is definitely on his way here......”

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, shit's about to go down in tomorrow's chapter :D


	29. Part Twenty Nine

Emma’s mouth felt completely dry. So Liam had taken the bait. He had “discovered” that she and Regina had “run off” to be together, and now he was on his way to put a stop to it. Which was exactly what they had hoped for, but still, Emma’s stomach clenched painfully. She turned her head to look at Regina. 

The brunette looked quite calm as she nodded. 

“We have four hours before he’ll arrive,” Graham reminded them. 

Regina nodded again. 

“This is a good thing,” Graham continued. “The plan worked. Liam will be stopped. Tonight.”

Emma didn’t feel one bit calmer. Graham hadn’t mentioned the last and most dangerous part of the plan. The fact that Liam had to be in the same room as Regina. In the same room as Regina. Emma felt sick to her stomach. 

“Emma, he won’t get past me,” Graham said firmly. 

“I believe you,” Emma muttered and glanced at Regina.

Regina was once again scribbling on a post-it note, and it didn’t take long before she pushed it across the table for Emma to read: ‘I’m going outside to get some air.’

“Okay,” Emma said and felt tempted to go with Regina. Which was ridiculous because Liam Jones was four hours away still. Emma’s paranoia was raging. 

Regina rose from her chair and her heels clacked against the floor. She opened the door and then disappeared outside. 

“Graham-“ 

“Emma, he WILL NOT get past me,” Graham said again. “Trust me. He’s not getting anywhere near Regina. It won’t come to this.” 

Emma nodded and bit her lip. She drained her coffee cup and then leapt from her chair as well. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She could see Regina standing on the porch. The brunette’s chest was rising and falling quickly, and Emma once again fought the urge to go out to her. 

“I know that this is stressful,” Graham said softly. “And I would never have asked you and Regina to participate in this if I didn’t feel completely sure that it would lead to the arrestation of Liam Jones.”

“I know that,” Emma half-whispered. “It’s just... She’s already been through so much, and I don’t want her to...” she ran out of words.

“She’s a very brave woman. You both are,” Graham said. 

Emma didn’t agree. She didn’t feel one bit brave right now. All the courage from this morning had completely deserted her. She was on the verge of throwing up because of anxiety. If Regina got hurt because of this... Emma would never forgive herself. Or Graham. Or Liam fucking Jones! 

Emma felt her stomach clench again. Maybe she actually was gonna be sick. Like, actually sick. She rubbed a hand over her face, and she damn nearly jumped when Graham’s phone rang again. 

“Yes?” Graham barked into the phone. “Alright. Thank you.” He ended the call and Emma looked questioningly at him. 

“My colleague is still tailing Mr. Jones,” Graham said and answered Emma’s silent question. “Liam is definitely taking the bait.”

“Good,” Emma said even though she felt like this was the exact opposite of good!

Graham once again grabbed his phone, and judging by what he was saying, Emma quickly deduced that he was most likely talking to his colleagues in Steveston. 

Emma couldn’t sit still. While Graham talked, she rose from her chair and left the kitchen. Her footsteps echoed slightly as she went into the hall, opened the door and then went outside on the porch where Regina was standing. Emma was incapable of letting her be right now. Leaving Regina alone when she was this scared, went against every single of Emma’s beliefs. And she hoped that Regina wouldn’t be upset that she came outside to her. 

Regina didn’t react when Emma came out on the porch. Her hand was laying on the railing, and Emma immediately noticed that her hand was trembling slightly. The blonde’s heart sunk slightly at the sight. She couldn’t help but following an instinct and hoped to hell that she wasn’t overstepping Regina’s boundaries as she reached out and put her hand lightly over Regina’s. Emma wasn’t sure if there was anything, she could say to make this easier, but she still wanted to offer some sort of consolation. But she wasn’t sure if this was okay either. 

The light touch made Regina react, but she didn’t flinch like Emma had been so afraid she would. Instead she moved her hand slightly, and now Emma was afraid that she was gonna move her hand away, but she didn’t. Instead Regina turned her palm upwards. 

Once again, Emma followed an instinct and rested her palm lightly on Regina’s. She felt Regina’s fingers twitch, and once again the blonde immediately feared that this was too much for Regina. But the next second, Emma’s breath almost hitched in her throat when she felt Regina’s soft, warm fingers weave in between her own. Emma’s heart thumped a little faster, and this time it had nothing to do with Liam Jones’ impending arrival. She would have loved to freeze time. Just for a moment. This was perfect. Even despite the reason they were here, this was perfect. 

“I’m sorry if I’m being a nuisance,” Emma said quietly. “I just wanted to-“

Regina interrupted her by shaking her head and then gently squeezing Emma’s fingers once. 

Emma shut up then. Maybe it wasn’t necessary to explain her actions right now. Maybe standing here and holding Regina’s hand was enough. Emma wasn’t gonna tire of that anytime soon. Regina’s hand was so soft, so warm. 

Regina remained frozen in place, gaze fixated on the stunning view, but clearly without really seeing it. Emma would have deemed this to be a case of seriously zoning out if it hadn’t been for the way Regina’s thumb was lightly caressing her skin. It was always as though Regina was using Emma as a way to keep herself “grounded”. And Emma didn’t mind that one bit. She was here for the very same purpose. As long as Regina wanted her to be.

After a moment, Regina released her hand and then gestured towards the front door, clearly indicating that she would be heading inside again. 

“Okay,” Emma said and didn’t hesitate to follow the brunette inside. 

Graham had made himself scarce when they came back inside the kitchen, but Emma could hear his voice from the downstairs living room. Now he was clearly talking to the officers who were tailing Liam, and as far as Emma could hear, everything suggested that Liam was still on his way here. Emma’s stomach coiled slightly, and she was grateful when she was distracted by the sound it made when Regina tore off another post-it, and then the pencil scratched against the paper. The sound was so utterly soothing. It reminded Emma of a train journey where she peacefully looked out of the window and looked forward to starting her new life. 

After a moment or so, Emma was presented with another note: ‘I’ll be going upstairs to the library.’

“Okay,” Emma said and looked at the brunette. “Do you... Do you want some company?”

Regina offered a smile and a nod at that, and then she turned around and walked towards the wooden staircase. Her high heels clacked slightly. 

Emma was paranoid to walk over to the front door and lock it. Which of course was ridiculous. Liam was still four hours away. And when he got here, Emma doubted that he would let himself stop by something as banal as a locked door. 

The blonde turned around and went towards the staircase. She was happy that Regina didn’t mind a bit of company. And she was kinda happy that Graham didn’t hover around them when it wasn’t necessary. Following an impulse, Emma grabbed the post-its notes and the pencil from the table. Maybe Regina wanted to communicate some more. Emma hoped so. 

As she went up the stairs, she could hear faint music coming from the library. Definitely not rock. But not classical music either. Emma was intrigued.

When Emma came into the library, she found Regina sitting in the old leather couch with her computer perched on her lap. She had toed off her high heels, and her purse was standing next to her. 

Emma looked around and spotted what she hadn’t seen yesterday: a record player. An old fashioned record player. Jazzy tones flowed out from it, and Emma took a second to listen to the lyrics: 

“Don't cry, there'll be another spring

I know our hearts will dance again

And sing again, so wait for me till then

Be glad the bird is on the wing

Another time to love

And laugh with me, just wait and see...”

Emma vaguely recognized the smooth, female voice singing, but instead of asking, she simply listened:

“I love you now

And I'll love you forever

Oh don't be sad

We'll surely be together

‘Cause the sky is bluer overhead

If you will just believe in me

There'll be another spring.”

The interlude began playing, and Emma took the opportunity to take a closer look at the vinyl spinning on the record player. Yep. Peggy Lee. She was right. Regina had excellent taste in music. Of course she had. That wasn’t so surprising. 

“Can I sit?” Emma asked and nodded towards the couch. 

Regina looked up from the laptop and nodded in a “yes, of course”-manner. 

“Thanks,” Emma said as she sat down on the couch. 

Regina removed her purse slightly and then turned her attention back to the laptop in front of her. 

Emma leaned back and listened as Peggy Lee’s smooth voice took over once more:

“For the sky is bluer overhead,

If you will just believe in me,

There'll be another spring...”

The music ebbed out, but it didn’t take long before it was replaced with another song. Emma listened once more:

“No one here can love or understand me,

Oh, what hard luck stories they all hand me,

Pack up all my cares and woe, here I go, winging low,

Bye, bye, blackbird...”

The blonde glanced at Regina once more. She was still looking at the laptop screen, and naturally, Emma’s gaze drifted towards the screen as well. She could see that Regina was on some sort of medical site. She was reading about something called “Adjustable laryngeal implant”. Emma had no idea what that was. She had never heard about it before. 

And then she felt Regina’s eyes upon her. The brunette had raised an eyebrow, and Emma immediately averted her eyes. “Sorry,” she muttered and could feel how she flushed. She had definitely been staring. That was rude. 

But Regina didn’t appear to think that Emma was being rude. Instead she turned the screen slightly, silently giving Emma permission to keep reading. And so Emma did. And she found out that “An adjustable laryngeal implant made of titanium has been developed for the treatment of unilateral vocal cord paralysis.” 

Regina shifted a bit next to her, and when Emma looked up, the brunette pointed lightly to the laptop screen and then back to her throat. 

It took Emma a moment to understand what Regina meant, but when she did, she asked: “that’s the operation you’re having?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation, and Emma could see that she was looking for a way to express herself, so the blonde quickly handed her the stack of post-its and the pencil. Regina smiled gratefully, and it didn’t take long before the pencil was scratching against the paper as she wrote. 

Emma waited patiently and looked at the website once more. She could read a number of reasons as to what could cause vocal cord paralysis. She felt a sick when she reached “neck trauma”. That was when she stopped reading and looked at Regina again. And just in time. Regina was handing her a note, and Emma quickly read it: ‘Yes, they want to give me a permanent implant. My doctor believes that’ll restore my voice.’

“But you don’t?” Emma asked as she looked up at Regina again. 

Regina offered a light shrug and then tore another post-it note off the stack. The pencil scratched against the paper once more. Emma could seriously get used to that sound. It was even better than the music still playing softly in the background. After a moment, Regina pushed another note towards her, and Emma immediately picked that one up as well and read it: ‘truthfully? No. Not really. I’ve already been through a number of treatments including voice therapy, injections, and a failed operation. None of those worked, so I’m having some trouble with believing that this one should.’

“Well...” Emma said gently, not completely sure on how she should approach this subject. “There’s gotta be a reason why your doctor thinks it’s a good idea, right? I mean, he must believe that it’ll work, right?”

Regina offered a light shrug and then scribbled underneath the first message for a moment. Then she moved her pencil away again so Emma could read: ‘yes, I suppose so.’

“When are you... When are you having this operation?” Emma asked carefully and tugged a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. 

Regina tore off another post-it note and then began scribbling again. She frowned a bit in sheer concentration, and the pencil scratched against the paper once more. Emma shifted a bit on the couch. Voice therapy. Injections. A failed operation. Regina had already been through a lot, and she was having another operation. An operation she didn’t really believe would actually work. 

And then another note was pushed towards her. The blonde quickly picked it up and read it: ‘my throat has to “recover” from the failed operation first, so most likely in a year. Eight months if I’m lucky.’

Emma quickly looked up at Regina. The brunette didn’t look like she felt particularly lucky. She lifted the pencil and scribbled underneath the first message, and after a moment, she removed the pencil again so Emma could read. Which she did: ‘The “failed” operation did give me the ability to whisper a little. It wasn’t supposed to cause me pain, though. But still, I suppose I should be grateful for having the ability to whisper when it’s absolutely necessary.’

“No, you shouldn’t,” it bursted out of Emma. “You deserve... You deserve so much more than this, Regina! You deserve better than just settling for something that isn’t what you had hoped for!”

Regina cocked her head slightly, and Emma immediately feared that she had gone too far. She had completely let her frustration take over. The blonde blushed again. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-“

But Regina interrupted the blonde by reaching out and touching her hand again. Emma stopped babbling then. It was more than easy to focus on Regina’s touch. 

After a moment, Regina moved her hand away again, and then she scribbled down another message on a new post-it. Scratch-scratch-scratch, this was clearly a longer message. Emma loved that. Communicating with Regina was almost enough to make her forget why they were here. Make her forget what and who they were waiting for. 

Another note was given to her, and Emma immediately read it: ‘we still have a long time to wait. I saw you brought your laptop with you. Do you think you’ll be able to concentrate on your writing while we’re here?’

“I’m not sure,” Emma said truthfully. “I’m almost done with Twisted Endings, but I don’t know if-“ she stopped talking when Regina began scribbling anew. Emma waited patiently. She had already forgotten how the sentence was gonna end, to be honest. 

And then another note was pushed towards her, and Emma’s heart began thumping in her chest when she read the next message: ‘and what about the other story? Have you worked more on that?’

“T-the other story?” Emma said, trying to play dumb.

Regina nodded, scribbled underneath the first message, and when Emma read the next message, her face had grown hot. ‘Yes, the one you left on my doorstep. I’m so sorry I didn’t let you in. I should have.’

“You... You’ve read that?” Emma squeaked.

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

Emma licked her lips and anxiously pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Her voice was definitely more than squeaky when she quietly asked: “And.... And what did you think about it?”

She had expected Regina to scribble down another message, so she was quite surprised when she felt Regina’s hand on her own instead. Emma looked up, and once sure she had the blonde’s attention, 

Regina moved her lips, and Emma had no problem with understanding the silent uttering: ‘beautiful.’

Emma’s heart both swelled and broke a little bit at that. “So you... You think I should continue writing about Willa and Helena?”

Regina nodded and smiled in confirmation. 

Emma’s heart throbbed again in a mixture of delight and sadness, because “A Tap on the Shoulder” wasn’t a work of complete fiction. Emma had tried to stay as true to the real life events as possible and knowing what sort of direction Regina/Helena’s story had gone in.... Honestly, Emma wasn’t completely sure whether she would even be able to continue it. Not even with Regina’s “blessing”. 

A slight thud brought her out of her thoughts. Regina was closing her laptop, and now she was reaching for another post-it note. Soon the pencil scratched against the paper again. More communicating. 

Emma almost smiled. They were really making up for the last three weeks. At least that was how it felt. And then another note was given to her: ‘how much sign language have you been able to learn so far?’

“Not that much,” Emma said truthfully and a bit bitterly. “I’ve tried, but honestly, there hasn’t been a lot of time. Things have been pretty... Well, you know.”

Regina nodded and then she found a new note and began scribbling anew. Emma waited, but she didn’t have to be patient for long. Soon another note was pushed towards her: ‘if you’d like, I could help you? I’m by no means an expert, but perhaps it would be easier for you if you saw it being done in real life instead of settling for the illustrations?’

“That would be awesome!” Emma exclaimed. “Seriously, I’d appreciate that so much!”

Regina flashed her a smile and then she had quickly scribbled underneath the first message: ‘alright then. Shall we start with a simple question?’

“Yeah!” Emma said and smiled as she carefully watched Regina’s movements. 

Regina started by lifting and bending her hands, so her fingertips were facing downwards. Next, he moved them in a fluid, smooth motion so the tips of her fingers were pointing towards the ceiling. She then pointed lightly to Emma, and the blonde noted that Regina had leaned forward slightly as she signed. 

Emma frowned. She had seen that illustration before, she could remember it, but seeing it in an illustration and seeing it being executed in real life was two very different things. “Do you think you could show me again? Just maybe... Slower?”

Regina smiled as she repeated the motion. Bending her hands, fingertips facing downwards, then moving them in a fluid motion, fingertips pointing to the ceiling, and then pointing lightly to Emma. 

Emma frowned again. “Okay, so it’s definitely something about me, yeah?”

Regina nodded her head in confirmation. 

Emma scratched her chin. “You’re... You’re asking me a question?” 

Regina nodded again and smiled. 

“Okay,” Emma considered it. “You’re asking me something. Hmm. Shit. Can I see it again?” 

Regina seemed rather amused as she signed again. 

Emma felt frustrated. She could remember having seen the illustrations, she just couldn’t remember what it meant. And she asked Regina to repeat it three times before she finally gave up and asked: “okay, what does it mean?”

Regina quickly grabbed a post-it and the pencil. She wrote for a few moments and then gave Emma the note. 

“Oh,” Emma said as she read: ‘it means: ‘how are you?’’. “Okay. Could you show me one last time? Please?”

She didn’t have to add the “please”. Regina willingly showed her again. And again.

“I’ll never forget that one,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina’s chest rumbled in silent laughter. 

“Teach me another?” Emma asked. 

Regina pursed her lips, seemed to consider for a moment. Then she smiled and lifted her hands once more. She lightly pointed to Emma once more. Then she bent her hand and touched her own head lightly with her fingertips. Next she used her index fingers, thumbs tugged in, and swirled them around in the air in a circular motion before making L-shapes with her thumbs and index fingers, moving her hands away from each other as though she was stretching an invisible thread. Her thumbs were facing each other, and her index fingers were pointing outwards slightly.

And Emma felt completely lost. “I didn’t understand any of that,” she admitted a bit frustrated. “Are you asking me something again?”

Regina nodded. 

“I need help,” Emma admitted. She hadn’t come across that in her book. “What does it mean?”

Regina seemed amused again as she found another post-it note and scribbled. After a moment she handed the note to Emma, and the blonde eagerly read it: ‘it means: do you know sign language?’

“Oh,” Emma half-chuckled. Regina had been playing a little joke on her. “I’m hoping to,” the blonde said with a smile. “Can you show me another?”

Regina seemed to consider again for a moment. She cocked her head, pursed her lips. 

Emma waited, eager to find out what Regina would come up with this time. 

Then Regina lifted her hands once more. This time, she pointed lightly to herself, then pinched her thumb and middle finger together, pointing to herself once more and then using her middle finger to point at Emma. 

“Alright,” Emma frowned. “You’re asking me something again?”

Regina shook her head. 

“Damn it. No. Okay. You’re asking yourself something? No, wait. That wouldn’t make sense, right? Or would it?” 

Regina shook her head and then scribbled a new message underneath the other one. Emma leaned forward so she could read it. ‘I’m not asking you something. I’m telling you something.’

“Okay.” The blonde furrowed her brow. “Show me again?” 

Regina willingly showed her again. Pointed lightly to herself, pinched her thumb and middle finger together as she pointed to herself once more, and then used her middle finger to point to herself. 

Emma scratched her cheek as she wringed her brain. “You’re telling me something... But you’re also pointing to yourself.... You’re telling me something about.... yourself?”

Regina nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah?” Emma said, spurred on by her success. “I got that right. Okay, you’re telling me something that has to do with you.... Hmm...” she ran her fingers through her hair. “Argh. This is frustrating. You’re telling me something about yourself... Jeez. Okay, I give up. What does it mean?”

Regina tore off another post-it note, and Emma noted that her cheeks flushed a bit as she scribbled. 

Emma raised an eyebrow. Was Regina blushing? Really? Yep. She definitely was. And god, she looked beautiful with a bit of rosy color in her cheeks!

Regina presented the blonde with another note, and Emma felt all sorts of lightheaded for the right reasons as she read what Regina had written. ‘I like you.’

“Show me again?” the blonde asked gently. 

Regina lifted her hands and signed ‘I like you’ one more time. 

Emma wasn’t completely sure what possessed her to do it, but before she could stop herself, she lifted her hands and clumsily did her best to mirror Regina’s movements. She pointed to herself, pinched her thumb and middle finger like Regina had done it, and then she pointed lightly to Regina. 

Regina smiled widely at that and then she lifted her hand again. But she didn’t sign this time. She simply reached for Emma’s hand. 

And Emma willingly put her hand in Regina’s and her heart thudded when Regina interlaced their fingers once more. “I’d love to learn more,” she said. “Will you show me more sometimes?”

Regina nodded and flashed Emma another beautiful smile. 

Emma had totally forgotten why they were there. She couldn’t remember the purpose of this trip. Had there ever been one besides sitting on this couch and holding Regina’s hand?

***********************

Yes, there had. 

There had in fact been another purpose with this trip. Emma was rudely reminded of that sometimes later. She and Regina had been communicating pleasantly, and Regina had told Emma how baby Henry had taken his first steps right here in this library, they’ve had a snack (none of them were really hungry), when Graham came into the library. Emma and Regina immediately cut all communication short, and both women looked up at the sheriff. 

“I’ve just spoken to my colleague who’s still tailing Liam,” Graham said seriously. “He should be here in twenty minutes. Maximum.”

Regina’s mouth was a thin line as she nodded. 

“Okay,” Emma said, mouth dry. “Is there something you’d like us to do? Should we stay here, or should we go downstairs?”

“I think it’s alright if you stay here,” Graham said as he switched on a few more lamps and then went over to the window and drew the curtains. 

Now Emma’s heart thumped for reasons that wasn’t because of Regina. And oh, how that bothered her! For blissful hours, she had managed to forget entirely about Liam’s existence. It had just been her and Regina, communicating like “in the good old days”. Now the mood had changed. Regina’s dark eyes were flickering, and she was shifting anxiously on the couch, grabbing her purse and tugging it into her lap. 

“Regina?” Graham said softly. 

Regina’s head snapped up as she looked at the sheriff. 

“He won’t be allowed to get anywhere near you,” Graham said firmly. “I’ll assure you of that.”

Emma found herself looking around in the library. Her gaze hovered at the other door. 

“Nor will he be allowed to escape. Two of my colleagues will be waiting for him. He won’t get far,” Graham calmly continued. 

Emma nodded. “So, are we supposed to just sit here and... wait?”

“Yes,” the sheriff confirmed. 

Emma nodded again and glanced at Regina. The brunette looked positively sick, and she kept fiddling with the zipper on her purse. 

“Just stay calm,” Graham said a bit curtly. 

Emma felt tempted to laugh hysterically at that statement. How the fuck were they supposed to stay calm when they knew that there was a lunatic on his way to them? That he would be here soon? Emma’s heart began thumping again, and she silently went through all the fighting techniques she could remember from her kickboxing classes. Use her knee to jab him in the stomach. Fist to his jaw. Punch him in the nose. And of course the good old knee-to-crotch. That would be enough to pacify him. 

Graham muttered something, and only now Emma noticed that he was wearing discreet little microphones inside of his ears. That suddenly made Emma think about Criminal Minds. There had been a time where she had loved that show. Now she doubted that she would ever watch another episode of it. She’d had enough of crime for a very long time. She shifted slightly on the couch, looked at Regina again. 

Regina once again looked like she was miles away. Her dark eyes stared, but it was obvious that she wasn’t looking at anything. She was there physically, yes, but mentally not at all, and it actually frightened Emma a bit, seeing her like that. She reached out and touched Regina’s hand lightly. But this time Regina flinched and immediately ripped her hand away from underneath Emma’s fingers. 

Emma cringed and swallowed. Her stomach pinched. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I did not mean to frighten you-“

Regina rapidly shook her head as though she felt guilty for having reacted like that. She hastily put her hand down again and made a gesture towards Emma, indicating that Emma could touch her if she wanted to. 

But Emma didn’t agree with that. “No,” she said gently. “Not because you feel guilty. You don’t have to pretend, Regina.”

Regina’s chin wobbled slightly at that, and Emma noted that her hands were trembling a bit now. 

“Ten minutes away,” Graham said quietly. 

Regina’s chest rise and fell far too quickly now. 

Emma inched just a little bit closer to the brunette. And Regina didn’t move away from her. She didn’t move closer either, though. She remained in the same position, dark eyes staring at nothing, and fingers constantly toying with the zipper on her purse. 

This was hellish. Emma felt as though her tongue had crumbled like a dead leaf in her mouth. Her palms felt sweaty, but not because she was afraid. She felt oddly prepared for battle instead. Emma looked at Graham who was standing leaned against the wall by the door. He too looked prepared for battle. Emma hoped it wouldn’t be necessary for her to jump into action. Not that she wouldn’t enjoy giving Liam Jones a few solid whacks, but she had a feeling that Graham wouldn’t be very pleased if she did. 

Regina tugged a bit at the zipper on her purse again. It had to be a nervous tick. Emma’s chest clenched and constricted. 

“Five minutes,” Graham quietly informed them. 

Emma immediately turned her head to look at Regina again. That sweet blush Emma had seen earlier was completely gone now. The brunette looked paler than ever. Pale and sick. She looked like she could throw up at any given moment. 

Emma fiddled with the hem of her tank top. Then she flexed and relaxed her fingers. Wiggled them as to warm them up. She made a fist with her right hand to ensure that it didn’t hurt the cut in her palm when she did that. It didn’t. She was prepared to fight this bastard if she had to. Next to her, Regina shifted again. Grabbed her purse a bit tighter. Emma felt so tempted to reach out and touch the brunette, but she didn’t. She resisted temptation. Touch would frighten Regina right now. And by all the gods, Emma didn’t want to frighten Regina. She was frightened enough as it was. 

Graham muttered something again, but it felt as though Emma’s ears were stuffed with cotton. She couldn’t really hear what he was saying, but she was willing to bet all her money that he was getting another “status” on Liam and his whereabouts. 

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room suddenly seemed obnoxiously loud. It was almost deafening. 

Graham moved again. Went over to the wall by the door. He followed the agreement they had made. Liam would slam the door open and thereby give Graham the perfect place to hide. And when Liam was distracted by Emma and Regina’s presence, Graham would step out of his hiding place and grab Liam. 

Emma felt Regina shift again. Tug at the zipper. She could hear the brunette’s rapid breathing. Had Emma been capable of opening her mouth, she would have ensured Regina that this would be over in a moment. That after tonight, they would never have to worry about Liam Jones again. Emma once again went through the different fight techniques. Or she tried to. Right now she couldn’t remember any official ones. Maybe she would just aim for jamming her knee straight into his crotch. That seemed like the perfect strategy. 

Regina let out this little dry cough. Once again, it killed Emma that she couldn’t just reach out and take the brunette’s hand and offer her comfort like that. 

Emma wetted her lips and strained her ears. She wanted to be able to pick up on any little sound. The slightest creak from anywhere. 

And then she heard more than a creak. She heard the sound of tires. A car was pulling up in front of the log house. 

Regina’s head snapped up. Her dark eyes were wider than ever. Now she had one hand inside her purse. 

Instinctively, Emma inched closer to her again. She wasn’t gonna let the brunette out of her sight. 

Graham put a finger on his lip to indicate that they should be very quiet. Not that he had to remind them. Emma knew that Liam was here. It was so silent she would probably hear a needle land on the floor. But she didn’t hear that. Instead she heard the sound of a car door being gently closed. Footsteps that changed sound as Liam went up the few steps that lead up to the porch. Then the sound of the glass window in the door being smashed. Next to her, Regina jumped a little at the sound, and Emma almost did so herself even though this was a part of the plan. Liam was supposed to break the glass and thereby also get busted for breaking and entering. Now Emma could hear Liam walk around downstairs. His footsteps sounded heavy. Like something straight out of a horror movie. She looked at Graham again. The Sheriff put a finger on his lips again. Emma turned her head and looked at Regina then. The brunette appeared to have zoned out completely. She was staring at the wall and still had one hand thrusted inside her purse. Emma wondered which state Regina would be in once Liam had been caught. Would Emma have to call Zelena? Or maybe even a doctor? 

Those heavy footsteps were approaching. Emma’s breath hitched a little as she heard Liam walk up the stairs and then she heard him walk down the hallway. He was opening doors and checking all the other rooms. 

Graham signalized to Emma, and Emma coughed slightly and cleared her throat like she was supposed to. 

Immediately, Emma heard the footsteps stop for a moment. Then change direction. Liam was now walking towards the library. Emma dared stealing another glance at Regina. She still didn’t appear to be there at all. It was just the shell of her who was sitting there next to Emma on the couch. 

Now the footsteps were right outside the door to the library. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw how Regina’s knuckles turned white as she wiggled her hand deeper inside her purse. Her chest was still rising and falling far too quickly. Emma’s breath hitched again. Any moment now. She was finally gonna see the man who had been stalking her for months. She was finally gonna see the man who had slashed her tires, keyed her car and almost killed her by throwing a brick through her window. She was gonna see the brother of the man who had hurt Regina so gruesomely. 

Would Emma even be able to contain herself and not attack this man on the spot?

The door to the library was flung open. It hammered against the wall and shielded Graham. Exactly like the Sheriff had predicted. 

A man stepped inside the little library. A man wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. And gloves. He had brown, slightly curly hair and his cheeks were stubbled as though he hadn’t been shaving for several weeks. When he spoke, his voice was low and vicious. Emma immediately associated the sound with some sort of snake. 

“Well, well,” Liam said. “There you are. You certainly weren’t easy to find!”

Emma glared at him, fighting the urge to jump up and pounce at him. He was... He was underwhelming. Emma didn’t feel one bit afraid anymore as she for the first time looked at the man who had been stalking her. He was... He was just a man. Nothing more. A pathetic, little man without a brain. Emma’s hands curled into fists. 

He returned Emma’s glare, and then his lips curled up in a cruel smile as he looked at Regina. “Hello again, Regina. Nice to see you again, my brother sends his love.” Liam licked his lips. “He’ll be so happy when he finds out that I managed to give his fiancé his greeting-“

He was interrupted and spun around on the spot when Graham suddenly stepped out from behind the door and grabbed him. Liam tried to fight him off, but Graham was significantly stronger than him, and it didn’t take long before he had subdued Liam. 

“Liam Jones, you’re under arrest for violating the restraining order filed against you, breaking and entering, vandalism, threats, the theft of the master key belonging to Mrs. Eugenia Wolf, and...” Graham plucked the knife out of Liam’s hand. “Carrying a weapon.”

Liam hissed something and struggled once more. 

Graham called out to the other officers, and it didn’t take long before the other door to the library was flung open and the two other officers rushed inside. One of them carrying a pair of handcuffs. 

Liam hissed and once again tried to wiggle out of Graham’s grip. He glared at Regina and then at Emma. “Are you fucking her? You should tell her to get on her knees, she’s so much better when she’s on her knees, just ask my broth-“

“You fucking bastard!” Emma yelled as she jumped up from the couch and lunged at Liam. She wanted to punch him square in the face! She wanted to bash his nose in and slam her fit against his mouth repeatedly until his teeth fell out one by one!

And she probably would have if she hadn’t been stopped by a soft yet firm grip on her arm. Emma turned her head. Regina wasn’t sitting down longer either. Instead she had risen from the couch, and now she wad gripping Emma’s arm and preventing her from lunging at Liam. 

“That’s enough,” Graham said firmly. “I assure you, miss Swan, he’s not worth it!”

The other two officers took over and grabbed Liam firmly, but the deranged man still wasn’t done. He struggled and snarled and glared at Regina. “You bitch! You fucking whore! You ruined my brother’s life, do you know that?! He should have fucking killed you when he had the chance!”

Regina didn’t react to that. She just stared at Liam. Stared him down. And then she very slowly raised her middle finger in a gesture that didn't need any translation what so ever. This gesture could be understood in any language. 

Liam almost snarled at her and struggled to get closer to her, but his efforts didn't help one bit. He was caught. Held back by two officers.

“Get him out of here!” Graham said. 

Emma watched as the two officers dragged Liam out. He was still yelling profanity at both of them, and it took a while before she couldn’t hear him anymore. She could even still hear him after the front door had been slammed shut. Emma half-ran over to the window, lifted the blinds and then looked out of the window just in time to see the officers force the handcuffed Liam inside the squad car. The car door was slammed behind him, and as Emma watched the squad car drive away with the man who had terrorized her, she felt as though she could breathe normally for the first time in a very, very long time. 

“We got him,” Graham said, and Emma turned around.

“Yeah,” the blonde said plainly.

“Good work,” the sheriff said. “Thanks to you, we got our man.”

But Emma couldn’t focus on what he was saying. She could only focus on the fact that Regina had gone shockingly pale and that she was currently cupping a hand over her mouth in a very telltale manner.   
The next second, the brunette rushed out of the library, down the hallway, and then Emma heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. 

Graham himself paled a little at that. “She did a very brave thing tonight.” 

“Definitely,” Emma immediately agreed.

“You both did,” he continued. 

Emma shrugged. “It’s worse for her than it is for me.” 

Graham didn’t answer that. Instead he said: “I promised to call Zelena as soon as it was over. I better do that now.”

“Yeah,” Emma said, debating whether she should go and check on Regina or leave her alone. 

The sheriff left the library whilst dialing Zelena’s number, and the next second Emma heard his voice in the hallway as he talked to Regina’s sister.

Emma didn’t know what do to. She knew what she WANTED to do. She wanted to jog down the hallway, knock on the bathroom door and ask if there was anything she could do for Regina, but something was holding her back. She didn’t want to push. She wanted to give Regina the opportunity to come to her instead.

Feeling completely at loss and slightly lightheaded after tonight’s events, Emma dumbly crouched down and picked up Regina’s purse from the floor. As she put the purse back on the couch, she noticed something inside of it. Something that caught her attention and made her curious. Emma took an extra peek inside Regina’s purse, and the first thing she saw was a handle. Once she saw that handle, it wasn’t terribly difficult to figure out what it was she had just found in Regina’s purse. A gun. Regina had a gun in her purse. Regina hadn’t just been anxiously tugging at something in her purse. It hadn’t been a nervous tick. She had been grabbing a gun this whole time. 

Stunned, Emma immediately removed her hand from within Regina’s purse. She doubted that Graham knew that Regina was carrying a gun in her purse, and Emma wasn’t interested in getting Regina in trouble. 

Just as Emma had straightened her posture, Graham came back inside the library, and so did Regina. 

“I better get back to Steveston and begin the rapport,” Graham said. “The sooner I get started, the better.”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “I suppose we better get going too...” She felt exhausted for having been under pressure all day and embarking on the four hour long drive back to Steveston wasn’t exactly tempting, but it seemed as though that was exactly what she had to do. 

Regina reached within the pocket of her skirt and gave Emma a note. The blonde squinted a bit as she read it: ‘I’m going to stay here one more day and have Zelena picking me up tomorrow. If I leave tonight, I won’t be able to come back here without thinking about Liam, and I don’t want that to happen. This is my place, and I deserve to feel safe here.’

“I get that,” Emma said gently and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before saying: “how about if I took you home tomorrow instead of Zelena?”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m exhausted,” Emma admitted. “And the thought about having to drive all the way back to Steveston tonight is, well... you know. But if you want to be here on your own, I totally get that.” No, she didn’t. 

Regina should NOT be left alone here tonight!

This time, Regina found her phone in her pocket, typed and then showed the screen to Emma: ‘you can stay. I can understand why you’re exhausted.’

“Thank you,” Emma said grateful and relieved that Regina didn’t want to stay here alone. 

“Alright then,” Graham said. “I’ll be taking off now. Thank you both for your help tonight.”

Regina offered a brief smile at that. 

“It’s a relief that he’s gone,” Emma said. 

Graham once again thanked them and expressed that he hoped they would be able to get some sleep tonight. 

Emma hoped the same thing, but she didn’t say it out loud. Instead she wished Graham a good night and offered him a smile. 

The Sheriff of Steveston left after having promised that he would send someone out to fix the broken window tomorrow. Emma listened as his footsteps disappeared down the hall, down the stairs. She heard the front door open and then close. Next the sound of another car door being opened, an engine being switched on, and then she could hear Graham drive away. 

Emma’s shoulders completely uncurled. Liam was gone. He was really gone. Liam Jones would never ever bother her again. The blonde took a deep, steadying breath, and then closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the realization to fully sink in. Her stalker was gone. Regina was unharmed. Liam hadn’t touched her. Emma took another deep breath and then she opened her eyes again. She looked at   
Regina. The brunette had sat down on the couch once more. Her head was tipped back, and her eyes were closed. She still looked pale, but she was breathing a bit easier.

“Regina?” Emma said gently. She didn’t want to interrupt Regina, but she couldn’t let her discovery go unnoticed. 

Regina’s head snapped up and she opened her eyes. 

“You... You have a gun in your purse,” Emma said quietly. 

To her surprise, Regina made no attempt at denying it. Instead she simply nodded calmly once and then leaned forward to grab the stack of post-its and the pencil. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then began to scribble something on the post-it. It didn’t take long before she leaned back in the couch once more and indicated that Emma could read the message. 

And Emma quickly did: ‘I have permission to carry a gun. Graham knows of its existence.’

Emma looked at Regina once more. “And does he know that the gun is here tonight?” 

As expected, Regina shook her head once. 

“Okay,” Emma said simply. She couldn’t even blame Regina for having brought the gun with her. Honestly, if Emma had been in her shoes, she would probably have done the exact same thing. 

The blonde sat down next to Regina. “He’s gone. He won’t come back. You know that, right?”

Regina nodded again, and then she reached out and gave Emma’s hand a light pat. 

Emma leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes as well. What a night. Her head was spinning. She felt a bit faint. But maybe it would actually be fine if she fainted right here and now. Perhaps she was entirely entitled to faint if that was what she wanted to do. 

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know any sign language. Regina's impromptu lesson is based solely on what I've seen in YouTube videos, so please don't jump down my throat about this ;)


	30. Part Thirty

She didn’t pass out. But she did end up falling asleep on the couch for almost two hours. And she was completely disorientated when she woke up. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, why she was here, and why she felt so tense all over. 

And then she realized that Regina wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore. The brunette had gotten up and left while Emma was sleeping. And then Emma noticed something else. The fact that Regina had put a blanket over her before leaving. That little gesture touched Emma.

The blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes. Where was Regina? For a moment, Emma was silly enough to believe that Regina had changed her mind or something like that, but she just as quickly nixed that idea. Regina would never do that. And they were four hours away from Steveston. It would take Zelena four hours to drive up here. Not two. 

Emma rose from the couch and the blanket fell off. She strained her ears for a second. Could she hear Regina downstairs? 

Nope. She couldn’t. Emma was desperately trying to figure out whether she should be worried or not. She didn’t know anything about Regina’s nighttime habits. 

Emma crossed the floor and left the library. She reached the hallway and listened once more. Maybe Regina had gone to bed? Emma tiptoed down the hallway and felt a bit like a lurker as she listened by the door to what she guessed was Regina’s bedroom. She couldn’t hear anything. Regina wasn’t in there. 

Emma continued down the hallway and now felt a bit creepy as she listened by the bathroom door. No sounds coming from in there either. So not in the bathroom either. Ergo Regina had to be downstairs. 

Emma continued her “where’s Regina?”-mission and went towards the staircase. It creaked a bit as she began her journey downstairs, and there wasn’t a lot of light either. In fact it was pitch black dark. 

Emma had to hold on to the railing as she went down the stairs. More creaking followed. It had to be a pretty old staircase. It felt odd, knowing that she could walk around in this log house without having to be afraid. There wasn’t anything to be afraid of anymore. Liam was gone. He was really gone. It was over. It was really over. Emma was almost afraid to fully believe it. She was paranoid to believe that her optimism would somehow jinx it. She had seen a whole lot of jinxing lately. 

But this was different, Emma reminded herself. She had seen Graham arrest Liam and she had seen the two other officers bring him into that squad car and take him away from here. She wasn’t jinxing anything. There was nothing more that COULD be jinxed. The fact was that Liam was gone, and that was final. 

Emma reached the last step on the staircase and elegantly hopped down on the floor. Now she could continue her “where’s Regina”-mission.

She started in the kitchen. Dark. Empty. No Regina. 

She continued into the little living room. Dark. Empty. No Regina. Emma was distracted by the framed pictures standing on the low shelfs for a moment. She walked a little closer and squinted slightly in the darkness to see the motive. She soon found out that it was portraits of two people. A woman with dark brown hair, possibly in her fifties. She was smiling at the camera, but her smile seemed a little... cold. A little too stiff. This seemed more like a picture you would use for a professional matter rather than framing it and putting it on display on a shelf. Emma looked at the other picture. It was of a man. 

And from what Emma could judge in the darkness, he had a slightly darker complexion than the woman. And his smile was much, much warmer. He looked kind. Gentle. Emma glanced at the picture of the woman with dark eyes, and then back to the kind looking man with the darker complexion. It didn’t take Emma long to deduce that the man and woman in the pictures had to be Regina’s parents. And then she realized that Regina actually had never mentioned her parents. Emma hadn’t even asked her about them. Weird that she hadn’t thought of that, because of course Regina had parents. Everyone had. 

Regina. Where was she? Emma had checked every inch of the log house (except the guest bathroom, but she doubted that Regina was in there), and had found the place empty. So now she had no choice but to check outside. And hope that she would find Regina there. Because if she wasn’t, Emma would have no choice but to panic a little. The blonde shook her head a little. Panicking came far, far too easy to her when it came to Regina. Every instinct in Emma always screamed “protect at all costs!” when it came to Regina. 

Emma would have to work on that. She would have to learn to remember that Regina could fend for herself. She wasn’t some damsel in distress.

Emma went out in the hallway and tried not to cringe as she saw the broken window. One of the officers had taped some sort of temporary metal plate over it. That would have to do until someone came and repaired it. 

Emma pressed the doorknob down. The door was unlocked. Emma reminded herself not to freak out over that. Liam was gone. He would never be bothering them again. It was okay that the door was unlocked. It didn’t mean that someone was after them, it just meant that Regina most likely had gone outside to get some air while Emma slept. There was nothing to feel scared about. Nothing at all. 

Emma opened the door and went outside on the wooden porch. As opposed to the rest of the house, the porch was nicely lit up. Lanterns, Emma realized. Lanterns with little candles flickering inside them. That was very idyllic. It almost made it seem impossible that this place had been invaded by Liam Jones not too long ago. 

Emma found what she was looking for as she went round back. Regina was sitting on the porch in what appeared to be an old rocking chair. Even in the darkness, Emma could see that she was wearing her thick fur collar coat again. And she was holding a glass in her right hand. A wine glass. Emma waited a moment before announcing herself. Regina looked so calm like that. Gently rocking back and forward in the old chair and sipping from the wine glass now and then. Emma almost felt bad for interrupting her. Maybe she should just head back inside and leave Regina to it. Maybe Regina didn’t need company right now. There was a possibility that she was perfectly content with sitting alone in the darkness and sipping wine. 

Emma turned around, ready to head inside again, but obviously the porch creaked ever so slightly as she turned around. 

Regina’s head snapped up, and Emma cringed slightly. She had successfully interrupted Regina’s moment of serenity. And in the stupidest way possible. Regina was probably NOT a fan of things that went bump in the night. And to be honest, nor was Emma. Not after the events the past months. 

“Hi,” Emma said a bit awkwardly. “Sorry, I was just....” she shut up when she noticed that Regina didn’t look particularly alarmed. The brunette calmly took another sip of her wine. 

“That couch in the library is surprisingly comfortable to sleep on,” Emma said. Just to start their conversation somehow. 

Regina nodded. 

Emma shifted a bit on the porch. Brr! It was pretty cold out here. She should have put on her coat like Regina. Or maybe must brought the blanket with her. But she didn’t want to go back inside either. 

Going inside when Regina was “hanging out” out here seemed rather pointless. Emma shifted again. “Did I snore? Is that why you fled the library?”

Regina offered an amused headshake and then pointed to the glass of wine in her hand. 

“I get it,” Emma nodded. She couldn’t blame Regina for needing a glass of wine after the hard and long day they’ve just endured. 

Regina took another sip of her wine, and Emma considered whether she should head back inside anyway. It was pretty damn cold out here. She was torn. Warmth was inside, but Regina was outside... What to do?

A soft sigh interrupted her, and when Emma snapped out of it, she saw Regina purse her lips as she looked at wine glass. The empty wine glass. The next second, the rocking chair creaked as the brunette rose and went back inside the house. 

Emma followed her. Through the hallway and then into the kitchen where Emma quickly spotted an open bottle of wine standing abandoned on the table. Regina poured herself another glass of wine and then she raised the bottle slightly while gesturing at Emma.

“Some wine would be great,” Emma said, easily deducing what Regina meant. 

Regina found a second glass in the cupboard above the oven and then she poured Emma a glass of wine. Red wine, Emma soon found out. She handed the glass to Emma, and the blonde willingly accepted it. 

Regina took off her coat. And then grabbed her glass of wine and headed towards the door that lead into the living room. Her footsteps didn’t make a sound, and when Emma (obviously) watched her walk away, she noted that the brunette wasn’t wearing any shoes. She had taken off her high heels. 

Emma grabbed her own glass of wine and followed Regina inside the living room. The brunette was standing by the window, and the first thing Emma noticed was the height difference. God, Regina was fucking tiny when she didn’t wore her high heels. Emma once again glanced at the framed pictures on the little shelf. “Is that your parents?” she asked interested. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. Emma’s assumption was indeed correct. 

“Where do they live?” Emma asked. There were still so many things she didn’t know about Regina. Her parents being one of them. 

Regina responded by setting her glass of wine down in the windowsill and then patting her pockets before turning her palms upwards to indicate that she didn’t have the needed tools at hand right now.

“Oh,” Emma said and cringed. She was an ass. She should have thought about that. Regina had no opportunity to answer her right now. 

“I can go upstairs and fetch post-its and pencil?” Emma offered. 

Regina nodded once, and Emma immediately sat her glass of wine down and then dashed back up the stairs. She jogged down the hallway, into the library and found the pencil and post-its laying on the little round table. Exactly where they left them. Emma quickly grabbed the pencil and the stack of post-its and then she headed downstairs in a flash once more. 

Regina hadn’t moved. She was still standing right by the window, sipping her glass of wine, and Emma was suddenly reminded of the 1940’s actresses. Regina could easily have been acting a scene as she stood there by the window and sipped her wine. Had Emma been a photographer, she would have asked Regina to hold that pose for just a moment later while she snapped a picture. 

But Emma wasn’t a photographer. She walked over to Regina and grabbed her glass of wine once more. Took a sip before saying: “I have the post-its if you wanna...”

Regina answered that by nodding, moving over to the couch and setting her glass of wine down on the coffee table before switching on a little lamp. Then she sat down on the couch. 

Emma did the same thing. She handed Regina the pencil and the stack of post-its, and soon the brunette was in full swing with writing yet another message on the post-it note. 

Emma leaned back in the couch and took a sip of her wine. It was very good wine, she noted. She doubted that this was the same cheap stuff she was used to drink. This flavor was much richer. Better.   
And better always meant more expensive. At least to Emma. She glanced at Regina. The brunette was still busy writing, head bowed over the post-it note, and Emma noted that Regina’s dark hair had fallen down on either side of her face, shielding her from Emma. The blonde felt so utterly tempted to reach out and tug Regina’s hair behind her ear. She almost had to sit on her hands, and she constantly reminded herself of all the reasons why she couldn’t do that. Even though she wanted to. God, she wanted to! So, so badly. The blonde took another sip of her wine to distract herself. And then another. 

After another moment of scribbling, Regina handed Emma a post-it note, and while the brunette reached for her own glass of wine, Emma held the note up towards the light so she could read it: ‘my parents lived in Sunnyside & Edgehill Westmount.’

Emma cringed again. Lived. Past tense. Had Regina’s parents moved somewhere else, Regina wouldn’t have formulated the sentence like that. Damnit. Emma had just meant for this to be lighthearted small talk, but now it would appear that she had managed to brush another difficult subject. Emma looked up at Regina and mumbled: “I’m sorry.”

Regina found a new post-it note and began scribbling anew. Emma took another sip of her wine and rubbed her arms slightly. Being outside with no jacket had been really fucking cold. Maybe it would end up snowing. Maybe they would end up getting snowed in. For a moment Emma was selfish enough to wish that they would. If they ended up getting snowed in, she and Regina would have to stay here one more day, and if there was something Emma wasn’t looking forward to, it was to part ways tomorrow. Emma wished they didn’t have to. She just wanted to spend more time with Regina. Was that really too much to ask of the higher powers? 

Emma’s train of thoughts were interrupted when Regina presented her with another note. One that Emma immediately read: ‘my mother Cora was killed in a car accident when I was eighteen, and my father died of a heart attack when I was twenty five. It was just three days before I gave birth. I named Henry after my father.’

“I’m really sorry,” Emma said. Hearing that Regina had lost both of her parents at such a young age was terrible. 

The blonde looked up and saw that Regina was busy writing another post-it message. Emma took the opportunity to reach out and take a sip of her wine. It was making her a bit sleepy, so she didn’t want to drink too much of it at once. She rolled her shoulders slightly. They felt looser. The knot was gone. Most likely because Liam Jones was no longer an important factor in her life. Now was the time to move forward as best as she could. She glanced at Regina. She so wanted to help Regina heal and be there for her in the process. Emma wanted to be there for every last baby step towards “better”. 

The couch creaked slightly as Regina shifted and handed Emma another note. Emma rubbed her eyes once before reading the new message: ‘I’m not denying that my mother’s death was a difficult time for me, but it did lead to the discovery of Zelena’s existence. Both my father and I were shocked when we found out that I actually have a half-sister. It turned out that my mother had Zelena two years before she met my father. She gave Zelena up for adoption, and she ended up in England of all places. I went there myself to find her. She was as shocked as I was, but it didn’t take a long time before we got along and it started to feel like I had always known her, and when my father asked her to come to Canada so he could get to know her, Zelena immediately accepted. She hasn’t been in England since.’

“Wow,” Emma said. That sounded like a right novel. “Your mom seriously never told you or your dad about Zelena’s existence?”

Regina shook her head as she found another post-it note and began scribbling upon it. Emma pushed her glass of wine away slightly. She’d had enough wine for tonight. She would much rather pay attention to Regina than paying attention to her glass of wine. She listened to the pleasant sound of the pencil scratching against the paper. That sound was beginning to feel just like home to her. Emma reminded herself to buy a new stack of post-it notes tomorrow. She was optimistic enough to hope that she would need lots and lots of post-it notes in the very near future. 

And then Regina handed her another note. Emma’s vision was beginning to blur slightly, but she nevertheless blinked and then focused on the words written on the post-it note: ‘no, my mother could be quite secretive, and I think her plan was to take her secret about Zelena with her to the grave. I’m glad she didn’t manage to do that, and sometimes it still angers me that she was intending to keep my sister a secret forever. My mother and I had a difficult relationship at best. She could be quite controlling at times, manipulative. And the discovery about my “secret” sister didn’t exactly help. I was so frustrated that I couldn’t confront or ask her why she had never bothered to tell us about Zelena.’

Emma frowned. That did sound like a pretty difficult relationship between mother and daughter. She looked up at Regina again and asked: “what about your dad then? What was he like?” please don’t say he was controlling as well! Emma couldn’t bear that. 

Regina tore another post-it note off the stack, and Emma noticed that she was scribbling much faster now. it didn’t take long before the brunette handed Emma another note: ‘my father was the sweetest, most gentle soul you can imagine. He was always there for me no matter what. He was the one who encouraged me to go to England and find Zelena. And when I told him I was pregnant, he was simply excited about becoming a grandfather. My mother would have caused a scene if she had found out I was having a baby “out of wedlock”. She was very old fashioned, and she didn’t hesitate to tell you when things didn’t quite meet her standards. But my father was wonderful. His only flaw was the fact that he stayed with my mother and allowed to control everything and everyone. I’m still upset that he isn’t around to watch Henry grow up. He would have been a wonderful grandfather, and in many ways, Henry reminds me of him. He has his grandfather’s smile.’

“So have you,” Emma said spontaneously. “You look so much like your dad.”

Regina seemed very pleased at that. She scribbled underneath the first long message, and even though her handwriting was a bit difficult to decipher because of the lack of space, Emma could easily read it: ‘I hope so. I certainly inherited most of his traits. He liked cooking and red wine, and dancing and singing. My mother wasn’t fond of either of those things.’

“You like dancing?” Emma asked and tried not to let the other part break her heart. Singing. Regina had liked singing. 

Regina made a half-gesture between a nod and a shrug. She tore another post-it note off the rapidly shrinking stack, scribbled fast and then handed the note to Emma who immediately read it: ‘I used to.   
Now not so much anymore.’

Emma immediately made a mental note to herself. Take Regina out to dance at some point. Check.

Regina effortlessly ripped another post-it note off the stack and then began scribbling anew. It didn’t take long before Emma was presented with another note and a “challenge”: ‘tell me something about yourself.’

“Uhh...” Emma scratched her head and quickly searched her brain. Obviously, she couldn’t think of anything brilliant and poignant to say, so she ended up blurting out: “My favorite color is red.” Maybe it would have been a little less silly if it had actually been the truth, but it wasn’t. Emma’s favorite color wasn’t red. It was blue. Had been for as long as she could remember, but the thing was, Emma had been thinking about the red dress Regina had been wearing at the classical concert, and so she had ended up blurting out red. Which was stupid. Talking about her favorite color was stupid in general. 

But Regina seemed amused though, so maybe it was worth it. The brunette made a slight fist with her hand and then used her index finger to tap against her chin three times. 

“Huh?” Emma said and raised an eyebrow. 

Regina’s eyes gleamed slightly as she parted her lips and silently formed the word ‘Red’.

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed when she understood what Regina was getting at. “That means red?”

Regina nodded. 

“Show me again?” Emma pleaded. She doubted that she would ever need to understand Regina saying “red” in sign language, but she was willing to suck in any knowledge she could have about Regina’s way of communicating. 

Regina seemed amused, but she nevertheless showed Emma again. And then once more because Emma asked her to. Slowly. 

“I’ll remember that one too,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina shook her head in amusement. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Emma mock-challenged. 

Now Regina seemed really amused, and her dark eyes kept sparkling as she lifted her hand. She curled it into a fist but kept her index and middle finger stretched. Then she wiggled the two stretched   
fingers back and forward in front of her.

Emma frowned again. “You’ve lost me there.”

Still looking amused, Regina quickly scribbled on the post-it note and then pushed the note towards Emma. 

‘Purple’, Emma read aloud and then looked up at Regina. “One more time?” 

Regina’s chest rumbled in silent amusement as she willingly signed ‘purple’ for Emma once more. Then she pointed to the words she had written on the post-it note. ‘Tell me something about yourself.’   
She wanted to know more. 

Emma wracked her brain for something interesting and mind blowing she could tell Regina. “Uhh... When I was nine, I was challenged to jump into a river by one of my school friends. She teased me and said that I was too scared to do it. I did it.”

Regina shook her head again, even had her audacity to roll her eyes. 

“It was good fun,” Emma half-snickered. “My friend ended up jumping in the river too.” that had been a good day. At least until she had come home, and Mary Margaret had had told her off and told Emma how “disappointed” she was with her. She had contacted the school, and Emma was forbidden from ever talking to the girl again. But Emma didn’t mention that to Regina. There was no reason to dwindle on the sad aftermath. 

Regina tilted her head slightly, and it didn’t take Emma long to figure out what that head tilt meant. She still wanted to know more. 

“I wasn’t allowed to watch Sleeping Beauty until I was eleven,” Emma said. “My adoptive mother claimed that it was “too violent” for me.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I know,” Emma sighed. “She was overprotective to say the least.”

Regina moved her hand in a “go on”-manner, and Emma quickly searched her brain for something. “I kissed a frog when I was six. I had just heard the story about the princess and the frog in school, and I was very disappointed when nothing happened. I thought that because I had wished for something else, it would work. But sadly, no princess appeared.”

Regina smiled, but now her smile was warmer and less amused. She even went as far as putting one hand on her chest. She undoubtedly found seven year old Emma’s shenanigans adorable. 

“I talk in my sleep,” Emma said. “I once scared the crap out of my roommate because I kept yelling ‘fire, fire!’. She was not amused the next morning.” 

Now Regina brought a fist up to her mouth as to hide her amusement. 

“It was ridiculous,” Emma said with a headshake. “So stupid. But I actually thought it was kinda funny the next morning. Especially because Ella was so pissed.” 

Regina’s dark eyes twinkled as she tapped the note once more. 

Emma couldn’t remember the last time she had talked this much about herself, and normally she didn’t really like it, but when it was Regina who wanted to know more, of course Emma couldn’t resist. “I used to have four kinds of leather jackets, one brown, one black, one blue and then this one. But I only managed to bring this one with me. I was too distracted to think about the others.” The blonde tugged a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “I’m constantly considering to cut my hair short, but I never actually do it because I’ve gotten used to hiding behind it.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow again and looked at Emma’s hair. The blonde didn’t mind that one bit. She liked when Regina looked at her. “I watched “It” when I was thirteen and home alone, and I’ve had a phobia of clowns ever since. I love Marvel movies. I can’t watch movies with animals because I’m afraid that the animal will die and I’ll be sad. I re-read Harry Potter whenever I have a bad day. I once fell asleep in a public bathroom in a bar after having drunk vodka for most of the night. I was wakened up by the bartender. The bar was about to close.”

Regina raised an eyebrow again, and Emma wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if the brunette clicked her tongue in a moment. 

Emma chuckled and continued: “when I was nineteen, I sat my tent up in a random forest and stayed there for a week. No Wi-Fi, no signal on my cellphone. I made all my food over a bonfire. I didn’t tell anyone that I was going, which in hindsight is like the stupidest idea ever, but it was also kinda nice, you know? Being somewhere without my cellphone or internet.”

Regina nodded and once again motioned for Emma to go on. 

“I smoked a cigarette when I was fourteen because I wanted to be cool,” Emma said, and mock sneered at her own stupidity. “But it tasted so horrible, I never tried it again. I had a crush on Maya Hendricks for months when I was in seventh grade, but when I finally plucked up the courage to ask her to go with the Christmas Ball with me, she turned me down and said that I was fucking weird. I was bummed out for months afterwards.”

Regina was frowning now. Her lips were pursed.

Emma quickly continued and said the first thing that came to mind: “I had my first kiss when I was fifteen. Her name was Laura Brown and we were goofing around in her room during a sleep over. She was laughing and said that she just wanted to see what it felt like to kiss another girl. I don’t think she ever realized that it meant something to me. Or that it was my first kiss.”

Regina was still frowning, and she ripped a post-it note off the stack and then scribbled something for a moment. Then she gave Emma the note: ‘I’m sorry you had your first kiss ruined because of her inconsideration.’

“Yeah, well, it is what it is. I hope your first kiss was better than mine,” Emma blurted out before she could stop herself. 

Regina tilted her head slightly at that. 

Emma quickly decided that she couldn’t take it back now that she had said it. “How old were you?”

Regina scribbled a short reply underneath the other message, and soon Emma could read: ‘I was sixteen. It was actually on my birthday.’

“Well, that’s one way to make sure you’ll never forget it,” Emma quipped lightly. “Can I know who it was?” 

Regina shrugged in a “sure”-manner, and then she tore off another post-it note and scribbled. Not for long, though. Soon she pushed the new message towards Emma, and the blonde quickly read it: ‘it was Malena.’

“Oh,” Emma chuckled lightly. 

Regina rolled her eyes slightly as she took the note from Emma and then scribbled something underneath her “confession”. This time she scribbled for a bit longer, and Emma sternly told herself not to surrender to that sleepiness that was creeping up on her. She wanted to stay awake and hang out with Regina. She didn’t want to miss out on the brunette’s company now that she actually had the chance to sit here and learn about Regina. And after another moment of intense scribbling, Regina pushed the note back towards Emma. 

Emma grabbed it and read it: ‘we’ve just had gym, and I was coming out of the locker room. Malena was waiting for me. She told me she had a present for me, and I found that to be pretty odd because she had already given me a card and a present earlier that day, but she insisted, so I followed her outside. She lead me away from the school yard and towards an area with trees. I thought she was playing some sort of prank on me. I thought she had gathered a bunch of my friends that would jump out behind the trees and scare me the second I went over there, so I was very prepared for anything. Except for when she suddenly kissed me. I was not prepared for that. At all.’

Emma laughed heartedly. That sounded very cute and innocent. “And what did you do then?” she inquired. 

Regina tore off another post-it message and scribbled and scribbled for a moment. Emma fought the urge to yawn. Damnit, Swan, don’t feel sleepy now! You’re hanging out with Regina. 

As on cue, Regina handed her another note, and Emma blinked quickly to focus on the words: ‘I was a very naïve sixteen year old, so I asked her what she was doing. She gave me the most obvious reply and told me that she was “kissing me, duh”. Then I asked if she was serious, because I still thought that she was playing some kind of prank on me, and she told me she wasn’t. And then she kissed me again.’

“That sounds like the perfect first kiss,” Emma said and felt a tad envious. 

Regina offered a light shrug and a gentle head shake while smiling as though she was thinking about how long ago that was now. 

“How long were you and she together?” Emma asked carefully. 

Regina quickly scribbled underneath and then moved her pencil away so Emma could read: “for a few years. On and off. But we’ve always parted ways as friends. She’s Henry’s godmother.’

Emma nodded. On and off. And a few years. So definitely not just a brief high school fling. Not that Emma had expected it to be. The picture she had seen in Malena’s office had indicated anything but a brief thing. 

A slight tapping sound brought Emma back to reality. Regina was tapping lightly on her wristwatch, and Emma didn’t need further clarification. 

“Yeah,” the blonde said. “It’s getting pretty late.”

Regina nodded and then emptied her glass of wine. She rose from the couch, stretched her arms, rolled her shoulders and then went towards the staircase.

Emma rose from the couch and followed Regina up the stairs. God, she really wished that they’d had one more day here to talk like they had done tonight. Or a few weeks. Emma would have absolutely loved that. 

She tried to remind herself that there would be other opportunities to communicate with Regina. Plenty of others. Emma had every intention of asking Regina out on another coffee date. Once things had settled down a bit. 

She reached the top of the stairs and trotted down the hallway towards her own room. But to her surprise, she found Regina hovering in the hallway. She looked as though she had something on her mind, so Emma ignored the door to her bedroom and went over to Regina instead. As soon as the blonde was close enough to see what was going on, Regina raised her right hand, kept her fingers together as she lightly touched her chin with three fingertips and then cupped her hand lightly as she brought it down and touched her left hand lightly.

The wheels in Emma’s head immediately began turning as she tried to figure out what Regina had just said. She furrowed her brow as she looked at Regina. 

Regina smiled a little and then her lips moved as she formed the word: ‘goodnight.’

“Oh! Goodnight,” Emma said immediately and returned Regina’s smile. “I’ve really enjoyed talking to you.”

Regina nodded and then she let her hands do the talking once more. She pointed lightly to herself, pinched her thumb and middle finger together, pointing to herself again, and then she used her middle   
finger to point lightly at Emma. 

Emma smiled so widely her face might crack, because she recognized that from yesterday. 

Regina lifted her hands again. She kept her index finger pointing towards the ceiling but curled her other fingers into a slight fist. She raised her hand, so the back of the pointing finger was almost touching her nose and mouth and then she brought her hand down and let her curled fingers beat lightly against her palm three times in an almost sort of wavy, fluid motion. 

“Huh?” Emma said, looking up at Regina for a translation, but this time Regina didn’t give her any. Instead the brunette just smiled and then reached out and touched Emma’s hand lightly before turning around and heading inside her bedroom. The door closed softly behind her.

Emma was left confused and admittedly slightly frustrated. What the hell did that mean? Argh. Emma wanted to know what it meant, damn it!

Oh, well. She supposed there would be another time to ask Regina about it. And ask her why she hadn’t wanted to tell Emma what it meant. 

Emma sighed a little as she spun around on her heels and then trotted back down the hallway towards her own room. She was really starting to get sleepy now. But at least she had a four hour long drive with Regina tomorrow to look forward to. 

That was something.

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder that I still don't know anything about Sign Language, but I'm trying my best to incoporate it into this story :)


	31. Part Thirty One

She was up bright and early the next morning. She would have liked to just sleep in, but she had an inkling that Regina wanted to get home to Henry quickly. 

And she was right. Regina was already waiting for her in the kitchen when Emma came downstairs with her hair still wet from the quick shower she’d just taken. Emma noted that Regina’s hair was a bit damp. It curled slightly at the bottom, and Emma wondered whether Regina actually had natural curls.

“Good morning,” Emma said and smiled at the brunette. 

Regina offered a slight nod and a smile. And then she pointed lightly to the advanced looking coffee machine. 

Emma quickly followed the pointing finger. “Oh, you made coffee. Awesome. Thank you.” 

Regina offered another nod. 

Emma quickly went over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of the hot beverage. “So, are you ready to leave?” she asked as she turned around, careful not to spill any of the coffee on the floor. 

Regina nodded. This time a bit more eagerly. 

“Me, too,” Emma said. Partially truthful. Of course she was looking forward to getting back to Steveston, but she honestly wouldn’t have minded an extra day here with Regina. She wouldn’t have minded another opportunity to communicate more and maybe learn a bit more sign language. Now that she had seen Regina sign, Emma was totally intrigued and more than eager to learn more. She was already daydreaming about one day having a full conversation with Regina where the brunette only used her hands to sign and not to write down her answers. The first thing Emma was gonna do when she came back to Steveston, was to sign up for those sign language classes. Now she was really committing and doing it. She had a secret dream about surprising Regina and acing at understanding sign language. 

Obviously, Emma knew full well that she wouldn’t just boom, learn to understand sign language within a day, but still, she was allowed to dream, right? 

Regina’s phone chimed, and Emma was brought out of her daydreams about learning to understand sign language. The blonde turned her head just in time to see Regina pick up her phone and then smile widely. Emma was willing to bet her money that it was Henry texting his mother. He was probably asking when she was coming home. Emma sipped her hot coffee as fast as possible. She was on a mission. Bring Regina home to her son. She took another sip of her coffee and coughed slightly as it went down the wrong tube. She was drinking it too fast. 

Regina’s head whipped up at the sound. 

“I’m fine,” Emma croaked and cleared her throat. “I’m absolutely fine.”

Regina furrowed her brow and rubbed her own throat. It didn’t even look like it was something she did deliberately. Emma frowned too as she wondered what Regina was thinking about. Maybe Emma didn’t want to know it when it came to it. 

Emma sipped her coffee. She allowed herself to dream for a moment as she imagined she and Regina coming back to this place. And not to catch a bastard. But simply to hang out and enjoy each other’s company. Emma looked around in the log house. Despite the fact that this place had served as “scene of the crime”, Emma was gonna miss the log house. And she was gonna miss sitting curled up in a couch and sip wine with Regina. The blonde sighed quietly as she took another sip of her coffee. Then she wrinkled her nose. She had to pull herself together. Emma lifted her chin slightly and looked up. 

Regina was looking at her. The brunette’s eyebrow was slightly raised, and Emma quickly figured that Regina had heard her sigh. Emma quickly flashed the brunette a little reassuring smile. She didn’t want Regina to think that something was wrong. Because apart from being a silly idiot, Emma was fine. Everything was fine. More than fine. 

“Have you already had breakfast?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Alright,” Emma said as she sat her cup of coffee down and went over to the fridge and opened it. She found what she was looking for. Bread and cheese. She wasn’t about to start preparing a lavish breakfast. They were on a schedule. They had to leave. 

Emma didn’t want to leave. She could feel that to her very bones now. She wanted to stay just an extra day and have the opportunity sit on the old leather couch and have more wine with Regina. This was the first time she had really been alone with Regina. Like actually alone with her. This was the first time they hadn’t been together in a public setting, and Emma couldn’t even begin to explain how much she was gonna miss that. She quelled another sigh as she quickly buttered a piece of bread and then put a slice of cheese on top of it. Once again, she reminded herself that they were in a hurry, and she more or less stuffed her mouth with the food. Which resulted in another coughing fit. Emma spluttered slightly and felt how her cheeks tinted pink as she looked up at Regina. The brunette had once again raised an eyebrow in concern, and she came closer as she handed Emma the cup of coffee.

“Thank you,” Emma said and did her best not to croak. It was beginning to feel terribly like she was mocking Regina or something. She cleared her throat one more time and then accepted the cup of coffee Regina was holding out towards her. She took a sip of the hot beverage. That helped, and she was able to eat the rest of her breakfast without choking. 

As soon as they had drunk their coffee and cleaned the kitchen, it was time to leave. Emma and Regina left the log house and went outside where Emma’s yellow bug was parked. 

Emma wasn’t exactly sure how, but she could somehow sense that Regina was thinking about something, so in an attempt to lighten the mood a little, the blonde quickly half-jogged past Regina and then opened the door to the passenger’s seat for her.

Regina raised an eyebrow again, but this time Emma could tell that it wasn’t because she was concerned. Emma flashed her a little smile and a light shrug. 

Regina seemed slightly amused as she entered the car and allowed Emma to close the car door behind her, and Emma felt every bit satisfied. Her plan had worked. She had seen Regina smile, and goofy move or not, seeing Regina smile was always worth it. 

Emma climbed into the driver’s seat and slammed the door behind her. She fumbled to find her car key for a second and then inserted it in the engine. The yellow bug came alive with a rather loud noise. 

Emma cringed slightly. It was possible that she would have to ask Billy to check out the engine sometimes in the very near future. She maneuvered the bug away from the log house, and she saw how Regina glanced back as the house became smaller and smaller.

“It’s a beautiful place,” Emma said. 

Regina nodded in agreement. 

Emma opened her mouth, about to ask Regina something else, but then she remembered that Regina had no chance of answering her. Emma closed her mouth again.

Regina shifted a little in her seat, and then her phone chimed. Emma watched out of the corner of her eye how Regina found her phone, swiped her finger over the screen and then smiled. Her dark eyes sparkled. It was probably Henry again. Emma wondered what sort of explanation Regina had given her son. What excuse had she used for her absence? Did Henry simply think that his mother and Emma had been away on a romantic weekend? 

Emma wetted her lips and squeezed the wheel a little tighter. She had to stop wishing for more time in the log house. She had to remember that she was actually looking forward to coming back to Steveston. She was looking forward to being able to sleep without being afraid. She was looking forward to drive to work without having to check her rearview mirror all the time. Now that Liam was gone, she could finally breathe again. She could live her life without having to constantly look over her shoulder and feel afraid. She glanced at Regina. The brunette was still texting. And smiling. Emma reminded herself to not accidentally steer the car into a ditch because she was too busy looking at Regina. That would be pretty damn unfortunate.

Grey clouds loomed over the car as they drove mile after mile. Regina spent most of the time looking out of the side window, and even though gaining eye contact in this situation was pretty difficult, 

Emma could sense that there was something on the brunette’s mind. She would have liked to ask a very detailed question about her state of mind, but the situation they were in meant that Emma had to ask only yes and no question. She settled for: “you alright?”

Regina offered a brief nod, and Emma’s “spider sense” was immediately tingling. Regina was not alright. She was thinking about something. Something that was bothering her. Something that was worrying her. And because of that, Emma was obviously worried too. The blonde had to know what was going on. She had to know what it was that troubled Regina so. 

And soon Emma found the perfect opportunity to find out what that something was. They had been on the road for a while now, and Emma was starting to yearn for a snack, so when they reached a gas station, Emma offered to head inside a buy a sandwich and a cup of coffee. 

Regina nodded once to indicate that that was a good idea. 

Emma immediately jumped into action, climbed out of the car and quickly jogged towards the gas station where she bought two cups of coffee and two sandwiches. She concentrated as she transported the lot back to the yellow bug. God forbid she should either spill some of the coffee or drop the sandwich. 

When she climbed inside the car again, Regina was reaching inside her purse and found a bottle of water and that little bottle of pills Emma had seen a few times already. She popped the lid off, tilted the bottle so one of the little white pills slid into her hand, and then she took the pill with lots of water. 

Emma frowned. Maybe that was what going on. Maybe Regina was in pain. That could be the reason why she had that look on her face. 

“Does it hurt?” Emma blurted out before she could stop herself. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion as she turned her head to look at Emma.

“Your... throat,” Emma said and cringed. There was a good chance she had just put her foot in her mouth. 

But Regina seemed calm enough as she shook her head no. 

“Good. That’s good,” Emma said and fidgeted slightly. “It’s just... You have this particular concerned look on your face, and I worry about you, so if there’s something you’re worried about, you can tell me.   
Yeah. I think that’s what I’m trying to say.”

Regina nodded again, reached within the pocket of her coat and found the stack of post-it notes and her pencil. She placed the stack of notes on her thigh as she wrote. Scratch-scratch-scratch against the paper. Emma took a bite of her sandwich and then a sip of her coffee. Eww. Definitely not as good as the coffee she’d had at the log house this morning. And the sandwich wasn’t that good either. Eugenia’s were far better. All of Eugenia’s food was to be honest. Emma was looking forward to having her eggs and bacon again. And bear claws. And pancakes. No one made pancakes like Eugenia Wolf. 

Emma hid a yawn behind her hand. Now she could suddenly feel how tired she was. These past few days had been exhausting. Mentally and physically. It felt as though her heart had been pumping with five thousand miles per second, and now finally was slowing down. And Emma could feel the effect. It felt like she could sleep for hours or something like that. Her body was slowly getting used to not being alert anymore. And the result was clearly drowsiness. Emma took another sip of the bad coffee. She hoped that the effect of the caffeine would kick in in a moment. She was willing to down every last drop of that awful coffee in an attempt to wake up. 

The scratching sound stopped, and Emma looked up. Just in time. Regina was handing her a note. Emma hastily put the cup of coffee in the cup holder and then took the note from Regina and read it: ‘I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. It’s just a checkup, but it still makes me feel uncomfortable. I can’t stop thinking about how I’ll have to endure being touched and examined tomorrow. I know it’s stupid, but sometimes I have to take hour long showers afterwards.’

“It is not stupid,” Emma said firmly, heart breaking for Regina all over again. She looked up at the brunette. “Alright? It’s not stupid. It’s a... It’s a way of coping. It’s your way of coping. There’s nothing stupid about that, okay?” 

Regina nodded slightly. Her dark eyes were flickering anxiously, and Emma was itching to reach out and take her hand.

“Is there something I can do to help you?” Emma asked. She was prepared to do anything. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and shrugged in an “I don’t know”-manner. 

“Are you going to the doctor alone?” Emma asked gently.

Regina nodded and quickly scribbled underneath, then moved the pencil away so Emma could read: ‘Yes. Zelena has been accompanying me once or twice but having someone with me only makes it harder.’

“I understand that,” Emma said with a slight nod. “But if you need someone to talk to before or after, you can always text me. Always. You know that, right?”

Regina nodded, then tore off another post-it note and quickly scribbled for a moment before giving Emma the note. 

Emma read it: ‘Thank you. Do you think perhaps we could talk about something else now?’

“Absolutely,” the blonde said and glanced out of the window. “Crappy weather, huh?”

It worked as intended. Regina cracked a teeny tiny smile and her dark eyes sparkled slightly as she took a bite of the sandwich. 

Soon they were back on the road, and Emma tried not to let the dark thoughts cloud her mind, but it was impossible not to think about Regina’s concerns. Emma’s heart was breaking for her all over. To think that Regina feared going to the doctor, to think that Regina had to spend hours in the shower afterwards. It truly was an awful thought. Once again, Emma had the strongest urge to track down Regina’s ex-fiancé and beat his sorry ass. Emma hated him. Plain and simple. The slightest mention of him and Emma was flooded with red hot anger. 

The blonde squeezed the wheel tightly; her knuckles turning white. She so wished that there was something she could say or do that would make things easier for Regina. She so wished that she could offer something beyond words as support. Anything. 

But she knew that she couldn’t wave a magic wand and make all of this disappear. All she could do was letting Regina know that she was there for her. In every way possible. 

Next to her, Regina stretched slightly, and Emma wondered if the brunette felt as drained as she did, and then she remembered that she had heard some creaking from Regina’s bedroom last night. The sound could easily be compared to the sound it would make when someone was walking up and down the floor, and maybe that was exactly what Regina had been doing after having officially said goodnight last night. Maybe she had been pacing up and down the floor, worrying about the doctor’s appointment. Emma’s belly pinched, something it hadn’t done since Liam Jones had been taken away by the police. She glanced at Regina. She was happy that Regina had shared her concerns with her instead of pretending that everything was fine. She was communicating with Emma even though it was a hard subject. 

Emma heard her phone chime somewhere from the depths of her pocket. It was probably Ella. She was the only one Emma had told about the Liam Jones drama, and she was probably checking in to hear if Emma was on her way back to Steveston now. Emma would answer her when she got home. She didn’t want to pull over and delay their trip further. Regina had to go home to her son, and Emma had to...   
Well, go home and pass out on her bed. And then possibly write later. Maybe. If she could muster up the energy. Which she doubted, but she was going to try anyway. The blonde glanced at Regina again. She had resumed her staring out of the window. 

Emma’s stomach pinched again, but she didn’t know what she could say to help. She kept driving, choosing to believe that seeing her son would help Regina. 

The grey clouds were hanging low in the sky, and the wind had picked up when the little yellow bug pulled up in front of Zelena’s white house. Regina opened the door to the passenger’s seat and stepped out of the car. Emma wasted no time in doing the same. Yes, they could have said goodbye in the car, but it seemed so rushed. She preferred doing it this way. And Regina didn’t seem to mind one bit. She even smiled a little. 

“Well...” Emma said and tugged a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. The wind was making it blow around. “I think we did pretty good this weekend, don’t you?”

Regina nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll... I’ll see you soon?” Emma asked and immediately cringed a bit. Was she pushing? Damn it. She didn’t want to push. It was so difficult. She wanted to see Regina again more than anything, but at the same time she was terrified of accidentally letting her eagerness cloud her common sense and ending up pushing Regina. 

But Regina smiled, nodded and then lifted her hands. Her palms were facing each other. She then bent her fingers slightly and made sure that the tips of her middle finger and ring finger were touching her thumbs. Her index fingers were pointing upwards as she brought hands together at the fingertips in a small, quick motion. 

Emma wasn’t quite sure why that gesture looked so sweet, but it did, and she couldn’t help but smile as she asked: “what does that mean?”

Regina reached within her coat pocket and presented Emma with an already written note: ‘date.’

Emma’s gaze snapped up to the brunette. “Are you asking me...” her words ran dry when Regina nodded and smiled. 

“I’d love to,” Emma said earnestly and tugged her hair behind her ear again. The wind kept messing it up. 

Regina lifted her hand, her intention had clearly been to touch Emma, but then she frowned and seemed unsure on whether she should or not. 

“It’s okay,” Emma said immediately. “Go ahead.”

Regina then lightly put her hand on Emma’s cheek, and the blonde could have melted on the spot. The soft palm resting lightly on her cheek made Emma feel completely warm all over, and she was about to say something ridiculously goofy when a slight rustling sound caught her attention. Emma looked towards the house and saw Zelena peek out at them through the curtains, but as soon as the redhead realized that Emma was looking, she quickly disappeared, and the curtains fell back into place. 

That nearly made Emma chuckle. The way Zelena kept and eye on Regina was rather sweet. 

Regina moved her palm from Emma’s cheek, and Emma immediately mourned the loss of contact. But instead of voicing it she said: ‘I’ll see you soon.”

Regina nodded, found her phone in her pocket and then tapped lightly at it. 

“Yeah. I’ll text you,” Emma said, immediately understanding. “And you can text me. Whenever you want.”

Regina nodded again. 

“Right then.” Emma said. God, why was walking away so freaking hard? Why did the idea of turning around, getting back into her car and drive away make her so utterly miserable? It really wasn’t fair. 

Regina lifted her hand and palmed Emma’s cheek once more for a moment, and eager to drag their little moment out, Emma said: “you signed something to me last night.... Before you went to bed.”

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Could you show me again?” Emma asked. 

Regina’s eyes sparkled as she moved her hand away from Emma’s cheek and then did what she had done last night. She curled her four other fingers, brought her raised index finger up so it was almost touching her nose, then brought her fist down on her palm in that flowy, almost bouncing movement in a way so her index finger now was pointing at Emma. 

“What does it mean?” Emma asked.

Regina tilted her head slightly. 

“You won’t tell me?” Emma asked slightly frustrated. “You’re pointing at me, so it clearly has something to do with me, right?”

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

Emma frowned slightly. “Okay, so it’s something about me, but what? Is it a question? You’re asking me something?”

Regina shook her head in negative and then her lips moved. She formed the word: ‘Telling’. 

“Oh. Alright. You’re telling me something,” Emma’s frown deepened as she considered it. “That could be just about a million things, couldn’t it? Is it something about yourself again?”

Regina nodded and to Emma’s surprise, she blushed slightly. Then she found her phone in her pocket and typed for a moment before showing the screen to Emma who read: ‘in a way, yes.’

“Hmm,” the blonde said. That didn’t make her any wiser. “In a way, so is it-“

“Mom!”

Their conversation was cut short when Henry suddenly ripped the door open, rushed down the pathway and barreled straight towards Regina, hugging her tightly. 

Regina’s chest rumbled in silent laughter as she hugged her son right back. 

“I’ve missed you!” Henry said and shifted to look up at his mother. 

Regina lifted her hands and signed something to Henry which made the ten year old smile. Then she gestured lightly towards Emma and signed something to Henry. 

That made the young boy turn towards Emma. “You’re trying to learn sign language?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Emma confirmed with a smile. “I thought it would be really cool to learn to understand your mom a little better.”

“That’s so cool!” Henry said excitedly, and then tilted his head slightly as he asked: “Does that mean you’re gonna hang out here a lot?”

Emma looked pending at Regina. She wasn’t sure how to answer that question. 

Henry looked up at Regina too, and Regina answered the question by nodding once and smiling. 

“Cool,” Henry said, and he would probably have said more if it hadn’t been for Zelena who came walking down the pathway, scowling slightly at Henry. “Well, excuse you, young man.”

“Oops?” Henry offered. 

Zelena sighed and turned to Regina. “Your son has developed the unfortunate habit of running away, sis.”

Regina’s chest rumbled again as she reached out and ruffled Henry’s hair. 

“If it’s any consolation, I did try to stop him,” Zelena said as she turned to Emma. “Hello, Emma. Good to see you again.”

“You too,” Emma said and smiled at the redhead. 

Henry looked up at Emma. “You should come inside with us! Can’t Emma come inside with us, mom?” 

“I’m afraid I can’t today, kid,” Emma said quickly and then glanced at Regina as she continued: “but maybe another time?” 

Regina nodded again and smiled. 

“You have to see my comic books sometimes!” Henry piped up. 

“I’d love to,” Emma smiled and then looked at Regina once more. “Anyway, I should probably....”

“Henry,” Zelena said and outstretched a hand towards Henry. “Come on.”

But Henry shook his head and just clutched Regina’s hand tighter. 

Zelena sighed slightly and shook her head a bit. 

“See you soon,” Emma said and flashed Regina a smile. 

Regina returned the smile tenfold and Emma got that liquid, warm feeling in her stomach as she finally turned around and climbed back inside her car. Now she really had to leave. No matter how little she   
wanted to. 

Emma arrived safe and sound and parked the yellow bug in front of Eugenia’s Inn. For some reason it felt like she had been away for longer than just two days, and she couldn’t help but hurrying as she exited the car, grabbed her bag and then went inside the inn. 

“Em!” Ruby greeted the minute the door slammed behind Emma.

“Hey, Rubes!” Emma grinned. “Missed me?”

“Damn right I have,” Ruby said firmly. “You’ve no idea how quiet this place has been without you. I have a whole stash of bear claws I don’t know what to do with.”

“Well, why don’t you start with serving me one right now?” Emma teased as she dumped her duffel bag on the floor and sat down on one of the tall barstools. 

Ruby chuckled as she quickly did just that, and Emma loudly expressed how much she had missed bear claws after having taken the first bite. 

Ruby snickered and then asked: “so? How was the weekend with Regina?”

“It was nice,” Emma said, partly truthful. “Very relaxed.”

“Yeah?” Ruby prompted. “And...?”

“And this is a very good bear claw,” Emma said and took a large bite of the pastry.

Ruby snickered again. “Fine. Keep your secrets, Swan.”

“I’m intending to,” Emma teased, but she was relieved that Ruby was this quick to let the subject go. Apart from Graham, no one in Steveston knew the real purpose of Emma and Regina’s little “getaway”,   
and Emma was not about to go around and tell people the truth. This wasn’t something that concerned them. 

Emma opted for bringing the rest of the bear claw with her upstairs, so she thanked Ruby and then grabbed her duffel bag and headed up the stairs.   
It was nice being back in her room. It was, but at the same time it felt a bit odd. Being on her own. Emma already missed Regina. Which was ridiculous. She had just seen her, for god’s sake!

The blonde dumped her duffel bag on the floor, slipped off her boots and coat and then sat down on the bed. Good old creaking bed. The bed she had been sleeping in in the log house hadn’t creaked like this. Emma laid down on the bed. Jesus Christ, she was exhausted. Now she could really feel it. She would definitely have an early night. She had work tomorrow, and she had no intention of calling in sick. Not even because she was tired. Emma stretched her legs. She hoped that Regina would text her tomorrow if she needed to. Emma wanted to be there for her and help her as best as she could. Even though Regina had stated that she didn’t need her pity, Emma’s heart was aching for the brunette. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how it had to feel to go to the doctor and endure being examined after what the brunette had been through. To think that Regina had to take “hour long” showers afterwards just to be able to cope with it. That was terrible. Emma felt how her hand automatically curled into a fist. But then she shook her head. No. She did not want to think about that right now. And not because she was denying that it had happened, but because it made her so upset. She didn’t want to be upset right now. She wanted to think of something else. Like.... what Regina had signed to her, for instance. She had signed something and then blushed when Emma had inquired about it. Now Emma was wondering what it meant. She was quite frustrated that she hadn’t managed to find out, but she would definitely ask Regina the next time she saw her. Emma smiled a little as she wiggled her feet. 

Regina had asked her on a date. A real date. They hadn’t been on a date since they had coffee on the day Emma’s car was vandalized. A date that had ended with Regina storming out of Malena’s office because she was afraid. Now she didn’t have to be afraid anymore. Liam was gone. He would never bother them again. Now could Emma do exactly what she had dreamed of. Court Regina. Properly. The blonde chuckled. She might have to beg Malena to give her raise, because she wanted to take Regina out to nice restaurants. And she wanted to take Regina dancing. At some point. There had been a time where Regina had enjoyed dancing. Nothing would bring Emma more happiness than helping Regina with re-discovering that joy. God, she wanted to take Regina dancing! She wanted to do things that made Regina smile. Plain and simple. 

Emma reached out and grabbed the bear claw from the nightstand. She took a bite of it and then glanced at her coat. More specifically, her coat pocket in which her phone was laying. Emma’s fingers were itching to text Regina, but she had to contain herself. Regina was with Henry and Zelena right now. And Emma had just seen her. Texting her right now was definitely too soon. Emma stuffed the rest of her bear claw into her mouth and coughed slightly. She was stuffing her mouth. Again. Maybe she should sit up when she eating. Maybe that would actually help. Emma sat up in bed, swallowed the enormous piece of bear claw and then reached inside her duffel bag to find her laptop. She wanted to write. She wanted to finish those fairytales once and for all. She wanted to finish them so she could really dedicate herself to “A Tap on the Shoulder”. Regina had read the manuscript. At least the first ten chapters of it. And she had liked it. She had called it beautiful. And she wanted Emma to continue writing it. Emma wanted that too, but now that she knew which direction “Helena’s” story was going in, she took it so much more seriously. She would keep writing it strictly from “Willa’s” point of view like she had done so far. 

Emma switched the laptop on, typed in her password and then found the document containing her twisted tales. She decided to fight the sleepiness and just hammer through. Otherwise she would never finish those stories. She couldn’t call herself a writer when she wasn’t actually writing.   
Emma flexed her fingers and began......

****************************

Emma did an important thing the next day. Well, obviously, she did lots of important things the next day. Like, waking up on time, getting showered and dressed and having breakfast, but none of those things were quite as important as the thing she did right before leaving for work. She called “Mrs. Kitty Prim” and said: “hi, Mrs. Prim?”

“Kitty, dear,” the older woman corrected in the other end. “Just call me Kitty.”

“Right then. Kitty. I’ve checked out your website, and I’m calling to hear about the lessons in sign language you’re offering. Is there room for one more student?”

“Of course!” Kitty said in the other end. “You’re lucky. Almost filled up. You called just in time.”

“Seriously? Wow, I’m glad I didn’t wait,” Emma said, congratulating herself with finally having made a move. 

“The lessons are every Tuesday and Friday at seven,” Kitty said. “And you’ll need to buy a beginner’s book. I’m assuming you’re not familiar with sign language.”

“That would be correct,” Emma confirmed. “I’ve tried a bit with some guidance, but I need actual lessons.”

“Then contacting me was a great idea,” Kitty quipped. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Emma. Emma Swan.”

“Alright then, miss Swan. Every Tuesday and Friday at seven. And you need to buy “Learn American Sign Language”.”

“Great,” Emma said as she quickly scribbled the name of the book down. “And could you just give me the address really quickly?”

Kitty willingly informed Emma of the address, and the blonde carefully scribbled that down as well. She would write it in her phone once she was done talking to Kitty. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“You’re welcome, miss Swan. I trust I’ll see you this Tuesday at seven.”

“You got it,” Emma said.

Kitty wished Emma a good day and then she ended the call. 

Emma felt pretty accomplished as she slipped the phone inside her pocket and then left her room. She had signed up for sign language lessons. She was one step closer to completely understanding Regina. That was a pretty good feeling. She couldn’t wait to get started! And she would definitely stop by the bookstore today to get the book. If she could make it after work. Otherwise she would swing by the library and ask Isabelle if they had it there.

************************

A couple of hours later found Emma in her office at Dragon Publishing. She had been editing a manuscript that needed some “tightening up” as Malena called it, for most of the morning, but now she was treating herself to a little break. A coffee break. And her timing couldn’t be better. Just as she had come back to the office, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Emma quickly sat the cup of coffee down on the table and grabbed her phone. She sat down on her office chair as she checked the message. The message from Regina. 

‘Am I interrupting you in the middle of work?’

Emma texted back as fast as lightening: ‘no, not at all, I’m taking a break. You alright?’

The response came quickly: ‘not really, I’m at the doctors. I’m sitting in the waiting room and waiting for him to call my name. But maybe I shouldn’t be texting you when you’re at work.’

Emma had completely forgotten all about drinking coffee as she typed back: ‘It’s completely fine. I’m here if you need to talk. Can I ask how you’re feeling right now?’

Once again, the response came fast, and Emma checked it: ‘You can. And to be completely honest, I’m not entirely sure how I feel right now. Every time I sit and wait for the doctor to call my name, I feel   
a bit beside myself, like I’m watching myself from above. I don’t know if you can relate, I know it sounds ridiculous.’

Emma’s fingers nearly slipped as she texted back: ‘It’s not ridiculous at all, I understand what you mean. Can you tell me how I can help you right now?’

The blonde managed to take two sips of coffee before the reply came and she could check it: ‘I’d appreciate if you could tell me something. About your work, about your writing. Anything, really.’

Emma didn’t need to search her brain for long before she thought of something, she could tell Regina: ‘I signed up for sign language lessons this morning!’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah! And I’m really looking forward to getting started. I think it’s gonna be very interesting.’

‘I’m sure it will. Perhaps you’ll be able to teach me something, then.’

‘I doubt it, but I hope you’ll help me a little. Make sure I’m understanding the different signs correctly.’

‘I’d be happy to do that.’

Emma smiled as she texted. ‘Awesome!’

‘But the person you really have to ask for help is Henry. He’s the expert in sign language. Not me.’

‘Then I’ll ask him too.’

‘You should. The doctor is calling my name now. I better go in and get this thing over with. Thank you for distracting me, Emma. It helped. 

‘You don’t need to thank me, Regina. And if you want, you can text me again when you’re done at the doctors. I’d be happy to distract you or listen or whatever you need.’

The response to that long text came immediately: ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you. I honestly don’t.’

To Be Continued............


	32. Part Thirty Two

’Good morning.’

Emma smiled excitedly as her fingers flew over the screen to reply to the text. It was two days since they had come home from “operation log house”, and Regina had reinforced one of their old rituals. Texting to say good morning. Emma couldn’t even begin to explain how much she had missed that, and she was quick to send a text right back:

‘Good morning! Did you get a good night’s sleep?’

The reply came quickly: 

‘I did. When I went to bed, that is. I ended up staying up a little late to finish a book. You’re having your first lesson in sign language today, isn’t that right?

Emma congratulated herself with being up extra early today. She’d already showered, dressed and had breakfast, so now she had almost twenty minutes where she could text Regina. How awesome was that?!

‘Yeah, that’s right. I am. And I’m so excited about it! Seriously, I can’t wait to get started! What about you? Do you have any plans for today? I mean apart from taking the kid to school?’

Emma stretched comfortably as she waited for the answer. She had slept pretty damn good last night. Without any nightmares. Ever since the capture of Liam Jones, her nightmares had been gone, and Emma so hoped that it was for good. It was such a relief to sleep without any nightmares. She felt like a whole new person. And then her phone chimed again. Emma quickly swiped to read the newest message:

‘Well, I have an appointment with my therapist this afternoon, but I’m not sure how interesting that is though. I do hope you’ll tell me all about it when you’ve had your first lesson in sign language. I’d be quite interested in hearing how it went.’

Emma quickly texted back: ‘of course I will!’

‘Excellent. And if you in time need more books, you can just ask me. Henry has a whole arsenal of books. I’m sure he’d be quite willing to leant them to you. As long as you don’t make dog ears in your books or hurt the spine. That really ticks him off. He lectured me for ten minutes yesterday because I had left my book open instead of using a book mark.’

Emma chuckled heartedly as she typed eagerly for a little while and then send the message: ‘LOL! Well, doggy ears and not using bookmarks is a bit a of a crime.’

The response came quickly: ‘LOL? Seriously? I thought you were a full grown woman and not a teenager.’

Emma snickered and then shook her head when she suddenly realized something. Something she didn’t hesitate to ask Regina about: ‘do you even know how old I am?’

Once again, the reply from Regina came quickly: ‘not quite, but I’m guessing mid to late twenties.’

Emma nodded even though Regina couldn’t see it as she texted back: ‘good guess! I’m twenty seven 😊’. She sent the text but then quickly added a follow up question: ‘Can I ask how old you are??’

The response to that actually made Emma laugh out loud: ‘Do we have to talk about that?’. Emma could almost see the eyeroll Regina would make if she was here. The blonde snickered as she texted back: ‘please?’

The reply didn’t come right away, and for a second Emma amused herself with the thought that Regina plain refused to answer, but then her phone chimed again, and Emma immediately checked the answer: ‘Fine. I’m thirty five.’

Emma chuckled again as she typed back: ‘yeah, I figured it was something like that.’

‘I wish it wasn’t. But anyway, I have something I want to ask you. Actually, I have two things I want to ask you.’

‘Alright. Go ahead!’

‘Would it be alright if I talked to my therapist about you? We always start out our sessions by talking about the potential new things that has happened in my life.’

All sorts of warm feelings swirled around within Emma as she typed back: ‘of course! That’s more than okay.’

‘Thank you.’

Curiously, Emma texted back: ‘okay, that was one thing you wanted to ask me. What’s the second thing?’

The blonde quickly checked the time as she waited for the answer. She was slowly running out of time. It wouldn’t take long before she had to leave for work. Which was almost a pity. Why couldn’t her job consist of texting with Regina? Sure enough, Emma loved her job, but right now there were other things that seemed so much more important. 

And then her phone chimed again. Emma made three half hearted steps towards the door as she checked the message from Regina:

‘Would you like to meet up for coffee this Friday?’

“Yes!” Emma exclaimed and immediately felt a bit ridiculous because Regina wasn’t here to hear her answer. But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing when it came to it. Emma was pretty sure she would   
feel even more ridiculous if Regina had been here to witness her more than eager answer. She quickly pulled herself together and replied: ‘I’d love to!’ yes, she added an exclamation point. 

It didn’t take long before her phone chimed again: ‘excellent. Shall we say four o’clock at Eugenia’s? You get off early on Friday’s, don’t you?’

Emma smiled a little as she texted back and confirmed that. Regina could remember her work schedule. Maybe that shouldn’t make Emma so ridiculously happy, but it did. 

‘I thought so. Aren’t you gonna be late for work, by the way?’

Emma grumbled a little. ‘Yeah, I suppose so. I should leave.’

‘Do that. I don’t want to get you in trouble with Malena. That would be unfortunate.’

Emma felt tempted to text back and say that she could just tell Malena that she was late because she had been texting with Regina. She had a hunch that that would soften Malena. It was obvious that Malena still had a soft spot for Regina, and now Emma could really understand why. Malena had given Regina her first kiss. That was something. Emma didn’t text all that, though. Instead she settled for: ‘I’ll be leaving now.’

‘Alright. I won’t bother you when you’re at work, but please text me when you’ve had your first lesson in sign language.’

Emma grinned again as she texted back: ‘of course! I can’t wait to tell you about it. Talk to you later 😊’

‘Yes, I suspect you will. Have a nice day at work.’

Emma would have loved to text some more and ask Regina which book it was that had kept her away from her bed last night, and she also wanted to know what Regina was doing until her appointment with her therapist, but she was running out of time. If she dawdled anymore, she would end up being late for work, and that would be pretty unfortunate. She had to leave right now. Emma sighed a little as she slipped her phone back inside her pocket, grabbed her bag and then hurried out of her room and down the hallway. 

She nearly ran into Ruby at the foot of the stairs, and Emma laughed as she profusely apologized for nearly having knocked the waitress down. Ruby rolled her eyes and made a comment about Emma being in a ridiculously good mood today. Emma simply confirmed that with a “yep!” and a “see you later!”

Emma went to work. And tried to concentrate on actually working. Which was hard. Because she kept thinking about Regina. Very distracting. During their morning briefing, Malena actually had to scold   
Emma and remind her why she was there. Emma had tried mighty hard to stop thinking about Regina then. And she had actually managed to listen during the rest of the morning briefing.

But now as she was sitting alone in her office, her thoughts were wandering to Regina once more. She was going to see her therapist today. Emma hoped that she would be okay afterwards. And if not, Emma was more than willing to tell Regina all about her first sign language lesson and distract Regina from whatever dark thoughts that might be swirling around in her mind. 

Emma tapped on the keyboard. Her computer was “frozen”. Great. Perfect. She leaned back on her office chair and waited. She would give it ten minutes and then she would find Ursula. That woman was a goldmine when it came to fixing computers. Emma had no idea how she was doing it, but she was pretty damn grateful. Ursula had saved the blonde’s laptop a couple of times now. She had successfully prevented Emma from throwing the damn thing out of the window. Emma tapped the keyboard again. Nope. Still frozen. Great. Now the only thing she could do was wait. So she did. And she thought about Regina while she was doing it. Maybe having a “frozen” laptop wasn’t that bad after all. Emma smiled a little. Regina had invited her on a date. An actual date. Another date. This Friday. Emma couldn’t wait. She couldn’t wait to sit down and coffee with Regina again. Just like they used to. And she couldn’t wait to invite Regina on dates as well. Lots of dates. Lots of opportunities to see Regina smile. It felt as though the brunette was slowly starting to open up to Emma, and the blonde was so happy about that. And touched. Regina trusted her. Regina wanted to share things with her. Regina felt as though she could confide in Emma. The blonde’s fingers started to itch in that particular way they always did when she wanted to text Regina. Even though she couldn’t do that right now, it was so nice to know that she had the opportunity to. That she could text Regina and Regina would text her back. She wasn’t running away from Emma anymore. She wasn’t carrying that horrible secret alone anymore.   
Emma was there to help. 

Emma tapped the keyboard again, and this time her laptop reacted. By shutting down on her. Awesome. Emma muttered a few well chosen curse words as she pressed the power button in an attempt to make the laptop come alive again. It was very possible that she would have to buy a new laptop at some point. The one she had now was pretty old. Maybe it was time for it to “retire”. 

The screen came alive again, and Emma tapped in her password. Stupid thing. Stupid old thing. 

After another good day at work, Emma drove back to Steveston. She ordered herself a cup of cocoa with cinnamon and brought it with her up to her room where she kicked off her shoes, slipped off her jacket and then settled on the bed with her laptop in her lap. She took a sip of her cocoa and then switched the laptop on. Emma didn’t hesitate or dawdle before she continued working on her fairytales. 

She had a while before she had to get out of the door, and what better way was there than to spend that time writing? Her laptops “behavior” was making the blonde nervous and all the more eager to finish the fairytales so she could transfer the finished version to the memory stick she always carried with her. 

Emma took another sip of her cocoa and flexed her fingers slightly. So far, her laptop hadn’t “frozen up” on her. She was off to a good start. She tapped in a few more words and chuckled at her own ingenuity when her phone chimed. Emma immediately ceased all activity and grabbed her phone. She quickly found out that it was Ella, and she even faster felt guilty for that twinge of disappointment she felt upon discovering that it wasn’t Regina. Emma scolded herself. Ella was her best friend. She shouldn’t feel disappointed. To make up for that, she send Ella a super long message. She updated her friend about everything and told Ella how excited she was about starting the sign language lessons today. Ella had gotten a slightly “modified” version of the events. She had come up with a reason as to why she and Regina hadn’t seen each other for three weeks. She had come up with an occasion why they had been at the log house for the weekend, but she hadn’t told Ella the truth. Yes, Ella was her best friend, but this was different. This was something that concerned Regina. It was a private matter which Emma had been drawn into because of her connection with Regina. She couldn’t tell Ella that. It wasn’t appropriate. She and Ella normally didn’t have secrets, but this was a special case. 

Emma put her phone down and went back to her writing. She even popped on her headphones to avoid any other potential distractions. It would be stupid of her not to write when she had the time to do so. The blonde quickly scrolled through her Spotify and then found “Apocalypse” by Cigarettes After Sex. Perfect background music. Then she took another fueling sip of her cocoa and then resumed her writing. She didn’t look up when her phone chimed again. Or when her bladder started to make Emma aware of its existence. She didn’t even look up when a car passed by her window. In fact she didn’t even register it before it had passed, and she felt proud of herself for that. Her paranoia wasn’t raging anymore. She didn’t get scared when cars passed by her window.

No, Emma didn’t look up. At least not until she suddenly realized that she was running late and wouldn’t have time to grab dinner before her lesson in Sign Language. The blonde cursed and then more or less flew out of the door......

She made it on time. Ish. She nearly ran into the teacher- Mrs. Kitty Prim by the door.

“Sorry,” Emma said slightly breathlessly and clutched her newly borrowed book a bit tighter. She almost dropped it. 

Kitty Prim smiled. “That’s quite alright. Come right in, dear.” 

“Thank you.”

Kitty opened the door, and Emma followed her inside the room. Which turned out to be a circular room with bright yellow walls and plushy, yellow chairs instead of the usual hard chairs. There was already a group of seven people there, and one available chair. Emma went over and sat down, keeping her book ready in her lap like everyone else. 

“Welcome to the beginner’s class in Sign Language,” Kitty said and ran a pale finger through her reddish hair. “My name is Kitty Prim, but Kitty will do. I think an introduction is in order first, it’s nice to know each other’s names before we begin.” She turned her head, looking at an elderly man. “Why don’t we start here? Would you like to introduce yourself?”

The elderly man smiled and nodded. “My name is William Jacobson. Willy. Over the past year, my wife’s hearing has started to fail more and more, and she’s taking Sign Language lessons herself but keeps insisting that I don’t need lessons, says she’ll find other ways to make herself understood. Well, I don’t agree with her.”

Everyone, including William himself laughed. 

“Well,” Kitty said with a smile. “It’s certainly beneficial if both parts understand.”

“Exactly,” William said with a slight smile.

Next Kitty smiled at a young woman sitting next to William. The young woman introduced herself as Allison and told that her husband had lost his hearing while he was deployed in Afghanistan. He was very frustrated with the situation and at first, he hadn’t been interested in Sign Language at all, she told, but a month ago, they had attended a Sign Language lesson together, and that had made him perk up. He had become more hopeful, and now he was attending the lessons alone. Allison laughed as she admitted that she couldn’t keep up and needed to learn it all from scratch. 

Kitty smiled and confirmed that Allison had come to the right place. Then she nodded towards the teenage boy who was sitting next to Allison. He introduced himself as Oliver. His mother had had a tumor and had lost her hearing as a result of that. The tumor was gone, but she wouldn’t get her hearing back. That was why Oliver now had decided to take up Sign Language lessons. He joked a bit and said that he still wanted to be able to have an argument with his mother no matter what. 

Everyone laughed a bit at that. 

Next one to introduce herself was Joanne. She had a five year old son who was deaf. She had been very opposed to learn Sign Language because she had struggled with accepting that her son was deaf, she openly admitted, but recently she had come to the realization that denying it wasn’t gonna help anything. She couldn’t continue like that. She wanted to be able to talk to her son. 

Kitty praised her for her honesty and her decision. 

Three more introductions followed. Eric, whose girlfriend had been involved in an accident that had affected her hearing. Katie, whose aging grandfather was preparing to lose the rest of his hearing within a year. Katie wanted to be one step ahead of things and learn Sign Language here and now. Her grandfather was doing the same. John, whose twin brother had suffered from an infection and had minimal hearing left as a result. 

And finally, the “spotlight” was turned to Emma. Kitty looked at her and smiled in encouragement.

“Hi, my name’s Emma. Emma Swan,” the blonde said and tugged her hair behind her ear. Introducing herself to a group of strangers was a bit daunting. “I have this... close friend. She’s not actually deaf, she can hear, but she can’t talk. Right now we’re using post-it notes to talk to each other, but she uses Sign Language to talk to her son and her sister, and I figured it would be really nice thing if I understood Sign Language as well. That way she wouldn’t have to always write her answers down.”

Kitty smiled. That’s a very thoughtful thing to do.”

Emma blushed a little at that.

“Well then,” Kitty said, rubbing her hands together. “Let’s get started, shall we? Everyone have their books? Good. While the ability to both sign and understand Sign Language is a massive gift, it’s also quite tricky. Palm orientation, for instance is very, very important when you sign, because different palm directions can have very different meanings. A wrong palm orientation can make a conversation very difficult.” She tugged a lock of her red hair behind her ear. “But fret not, that’s why I’m here. Now, before we really start throwing ourselves into it, I’d like to talk a bit about hand movements. Obviously, hand movements is the essence of sign language. The movements of your hands can indicate a direction, location or who you’re referring to. Like so.” she lifted her hands, brushed her right hand over left hands palm, curled her hands into fists but kept her two index fingers stretched as brought her hands together so her knuckles were touching very slightly. Then she used her right index finger to point at the little group.

“Did anyone understand that?” she asked. 

Everyone, including Emma shook their head. 

“That means “nice to meet you”,” Kitty said with a smile. “Now let’s try another one. This one is pretty essential.” Once again, the redheaded teacher lifted her hands and signed. She lightly pointed to the group, then bended her hand and touched her own head lightly with her fingertips. Next she used her index fingers, thumbs tugged in, and swirled them around in the air in a circular motion before making L-shapes with her thumbs and index fingers, moving her hands away from each other, exactly as though she was stretching something. Her thumbs were facing each other, and her index fingers were pointing outwards slightly. 

The wheels in Emma’s head began turning. She had seen that before. Regina had signed that when they were sitting in the couch at the log house. Emma quickly searched her brain. God, what did that mean? Uhh... Right, Regina had been pulling a little prank on her when she signed that. Emma could remember that completely, and just as Kitty asked: “do anyone here know what that means?” Emma was certain she should remember what it meant, and she ended up raising her hand like she was in a classroom. 

“Yes, Emma?” Kitty said and turned her attention to Emma. 

“Uhh... It means ‘do you know sign language?’. I think,” Emma said, suddenly feeling insecure. 

Kitty flashed her a beaming smile. “That’s right, well done! Did your friend teach you that?”

“She did,” Emma confirmed with a smile.

Kitty nodded, seemed impressed, and Emma was in awe that she actually could remember that. It was probably because of the way Regina had been smiling afterwards. That had to be the reason why the memory had stuck. 

“Alright,” Kitty said and tugged a lock of hair away from her face once more. “That was just a bit of fun and games to kick things off. Now I think it’s time we get a little serious.” She then proceeded to explain the importance of facial movements. Eyebrows and head movements were essential. This didn’t really apply to Emma, but she still found it interesting, hearing about how it was important to use your eyebrows to indicate a questioning look. Lack of this could easily turn a question into a statement, and it could quickly lead to confusion. Emma soaked it all up, and she watched and listened intensely as Kitty moved on to demonstrating the different handshapes used for the alphabet. An “A” could be compared to giving a thumbs up, while a “B” was the thumb tugged in and the four other fingers stretched. An “H” was index finger and middle finger pointing right while the other fingers were kept tugged in. A “V” was literally making a V-shape with your index and middle finger while the rest of your fingers were tugged away. God, Emma learned so much, and she even leaned forward on her chair as Kitty showed a few simple greetings. “Hello” was your hand on your forehead, fingers extended and thumb touching your palm, and then you were moving your hand forward. Exactly like you were saluting someone. 

Kitty demonstrated that one a few times and everyone, including Emma then tried to copy her afterwards. Emma felt a bit clumsy, but Kitty said that it was perfectly normal not to get it right the first time around. It took practice. Lots of it. 

Next was “what’s your name?”. To sign this, you placed both of your hands out in front of you, palms up. You shook them while having a questioning look on your face. Next you put your right hand up in front of you, then bringing it forward. You extended the middle finger on both hands, put right fingers on top of left ones and then tap twice. 

Emma felt like a right dork when she tried to copy the movement, but there were others that felt the same. Willy bursted out laughing and said that his fingers were too thick for such delicate movements. 

Kitty laughed too but assured him that wasn’t the case. Anyone could learn Sign Language as long as they put their mind to it. 

Next one was one Emma recognized. ‘how are you?’. Emma knew that one, but she didn’t know the response to it. ‘I’m fine’ was signed by opening your right hand and resting it with your thumb touching your chest. You tapped your thumb against your chest a few times. 

‘Goodbye’ was signed with an open palm facing outwards. You opened and closed your fingers as though you were waving. 

Emma’s head was buzzing. This was so interesting, and even though she was fumbling when she tried to copy Kitty’s movements, the blonde still felt as though she was learning so much. She was making baby steps towards understanding Regina a little better. She was glad she had signed up for this. 

Allison made all of them laugh when she goofily asked how one made “romantic” Sign Language. Emma suddenly paid even more attention. Kitty laughed and assured Allison that she would talk about that in one of the other lessons. Emma hoped that she would remember it. She wouldn’t mind learning a bit of romantic sign language herself. In fact that could prove to be quite useful in the future. 

The lesson continued with simple words like ‘yes’ and ‘no’, ‘stop’, ‘good’, ‘bad’. Emma learned that the difference between ‘good’ and ‘bad’ was the palm that turned upwards when you signed ‘good’ and turned downwards when you signed ‘bad’. The blonde listened attentively to everything, and she panicked at the thought of forgetting something. If she had her way, she would be able to remember everything to the next lesson. 

It was a group of very nice people, Emma thought to herself. All of them were sweet and very willing to learn, and Emma felt as though she fitted right in. For once. It wasn’t very often that she fitted in anywhere. She almost felt a little disappointed when the lesson was coming to an end, and it seemed hard to believe that they had already been here for two hours. Emma could easily have kept going for another hour. 

But she couldn’t do that. Everyone was packing up and leaving, and Emma was just about to do the same when she suddenly remembered something. Something she had to ask Kitty. So she waited until everyone had cleared out, and then she asked: “Mrs.- Kitty, can I ask you something?”

Kitty turned around and smiled. “Yes, of course, Emma. Ask away.”

“My friend, she uhh... she signed something to me,” Emma said. “Something I couldn’t understand, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me?”

“Well, if you can remember how she did it, I can certainly try,” Kitty said. 

“Right, uhh...” Emma felt like such an utter fool as she lifted her hands and tried to copy what Regina had done the last time Emma saw her. The blonde tentatively curled her right hand into a slight fist but let her index finger pointing towards the ceiling. She raised her hand, so the back of the pointing finger was almost brushing against her nose and mouth, and then she brought her hand down and let her slight fist beat lightly against her flat, left palm in a motion that wasn’t half as smooth and flowy as what Regina had done. 

Kitty frowned for a moment, brows knitting together in confusion. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s not the best imitation,” Emma said awkwardly.

“No-no let me see it again,” Kitty encouraged with a smile. “Go on.”

Emma flushed a bright pink as she raised her hands and did it one more time. Kitty pursed her lips, asked if this was what Emma’s friend had done, and then the redhead repeated the motion. A lot more smoothly than Emma. 

“Yeah, that’s it!” Emma cried, relieved that Kitty had been able to decipher her nonsense. “Can you tell me what that means?”

Kitty smiled a little and tilted her head. “You know what, I think it would be better if your friend tells you what that means.”

“Seriously?” Emma half-groaned and then grew a bit concerned. “It’s not... I mean, it’s not something bad is it?”

“No,” Kitty said with a smile. “And that wasn’t half bad, Emma.”

“Seriously?” Emma said again. 

“Yes,” Kitty smiled. “You must have kept a close eye on your friend.”

“I have,” Emma confirmed with a grin. She couldn’t deny that. She couldn’t deny that she had spent a lot of time looking at Regina. 

Kitty laughed a little as she gathered her own things. “I trust I’ll see you at the next lesson?”

“Definitely,” Emma said firmly. She was so looking forward to learning a lot more. She and Kitty left the building together, and the redhead wished Emma a good day....

Emma felt positively giddy when she came home. She had just had her first lesson in “Learning and understanding Sign Language”, and it had been a major success. Kitty was a pretty awesome teacher, and the group seemed like very nice people too. Today had been a good day. And it was about to get even better. Emma grinned as she found her phone and quickly attached it to the charger before she swiped to unlock it and then she quickly began texting. It didn’t take long before she had sent a text to a certain someone. ‘Hey! 😊’

Emma had only partially unlaced her left boot when she heard her phone chime. She removed both her boots and her coat before she laid down on her stomach on the bed and then grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked the message: ‘hello.’

The blonde quickly texted: ‘I’ve just come back from my first Sign Language lesson!’

She had just sent the text when a new chime distracted her. But this time it wasn’t a text message. It was a Tinder message. She had a new match. Emma frowned slightly. Why the heck did she even still have a Tinder profile? It had been months since she had last looked at it. She didn’t need a Tinder profile. Emma decided to delete it right then and there, but before she could do that, her phone chimed again, and this time it was a text message. Emma checked it immediately: ‘and how was it? Was it a good lesson?’

Emma cursed a bit. The angle was awkward because of the way the phone was hooked up with the charger. She had to lie with the cord flexed out like some sort of awkward tripping wire as she texted: ‘yeah, it was a really, really good lesson! My teacher, Kitty is really awesome, and the other people learning Sign Language are nice as well, so it was a major success!’

Tjing-Tjing. Her phone chimed almost immediately again, and Emma strongly considered to unplug the phone from the charger as she checked the message: ‘I’m very happy to hear it was a success.’

Emma smiled. ‘Yeah, I’m sure I’ll learn a lot from the lessons. Kitty told us about the alphabet today, and then she showed us a few, simple sentences. She even made one I remembered. “Do you know   
Sign Language”. I could remember that one.’

‘You could? That’s impressive. You have a good memory.’

Emma chuckled at that, then texted: ‘what are you doing right now?’ what she really wanted to know was how Regina felt after having seen her therapist, but Emma didn't feel like that was the sort of thing she could ask her. At least not over text. And however stupid it sounded, Emma was getting a "good vibe" from Regina. She had an inkling that the brunette was feeling okay today.

‘Henry and I have just had dessert. Apple turnovers. He always begs me to make that, and especially when the weather is cold like it is today.’

Apple turnover. Emma had to google what that was, but when she saw a picture of the pastry, she could fully understand why Henry would beg his mother to make that. It looked absolutely delicious. 

‘Had to google that one, but it looks very yummy! Even better than Eugenia’s bear claws.’

‘I doubt that.’

Emma chuckled again and then texted the question that had been burning in her mind: ‘so, I asked Kitty about the sign you made when I last saw you, and she told me that she thought I should ask you about it instead?’

The response came quickly. ‘She did, did she?’

‘Yeah,’ Emma texted and felt a bit frustrated again. ‘Can’t you please tell me? It’s been driving me nuts for days now.’ she sent the text and then waited. The reply didn’t come as fast. Perhaps Regina had been called away by Henry or something. Emma waited and took the opportunity to delete her Tinder account. She didn’t need that anymore. She hadn’t even used it that much after her breakup with Lily, and Emma saw absolutely no reason to start now. She felt very satisfied when she saw first her account and then the Tinder app disappear from her home screen. Ahh. That felt good. Really, really good!

Then her phone chimed again, and Emma ended up yanking the phone away from the charger in her eagerness to check the message from Regina. ‘I’ll tell you the next time I see you.’  
Emma’s heart started thudding as she texted and then sent: ‘do you promise?’

This time, the reply came immediately. ‘Yes. I promise.’

Emma felt very satisfied with that, and she smiled as she texted back and told Regina how much she was looking forward to seeing her again, and her heart thudded faster in her chest when Regina texted back and told Emma that she was looking forward to seeing the blonde again. Her exact words were: ‘I’m really looking forward to seeing you too.’

Emma exhaled and flopped onto her back for a moment. Thump-thump-thump. It felt like her heart was about to fly right out of her chest, and Emma took this quiet moment admit something to herself again. 

She was so fucking in love with Regina Mills. Head over heels. Smitten. Besotted. Done for. And whatever else the English vocabulary could offer. Emma exhaled quietly. She was so utterly infatuated with Regina, it was almost crazy. The blonde smiled as she stretched out on the bed. The first time she had admitted to herself to being in love with Regina was after the concert. And tonight was the second time. Emma wondered if the third time would be the point where she dared saying it out loud. To Regina. 

To Be Continued...........


	33. Part Thirty Three

That Friday, Emma left work with a smile on her lips. She was going to see Regina today! She was going to see Regina today, and she almost couldn’t wait. It almost felt like it had been ages since she last had seen the brunette. Which was ridiculous because it hadn’t, but nevertheless, that was how it felt. 

Emma even went as far as humming a bit as she crossed the parking lot and went towards her little yellow bug. Her faithful little car. A bit tattered where Liam had had his filthy hands on it, but nevertheless faithful. Emma was glad that no permanent damage had come to her beloved car. That would have been a tough one to swallow. 

The blonde climbed inside and buckled her seatbelt. As soon as she inserted the key into the engine and twisted it slightly, loud music started blaring, and Emma first jumped and then laughed heartedly. 

She would have to be better at switching the radio off. Properly. Otherwise she would end up scaring herself to death one of these days. 

Emma easily maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and drove towards Steveston and Eugenia’s Inn. Now that things had settled down, perhaps she could find the time to look at her money situation. 

She had been living in a hotel for quite a while now. She knew that Eugenia was being exceptionally nice when it came to cheap prices, but still, it was time that Emma found her own place to live. She couldn’t keep living in a hotel room for the rest of her life. She had to move on. That nice, grey house she had looked at with yearning eyes was still for sale. For sale. That wasn’t exactly ideal. Emma needed to rent. Not to buy. 

Maybe she could have a little chat with the owner of the house. Which just so happened to be Mr. Gold. Isabelle’s husband. Emma had barely seen the man since she had come to Steveston, but she had no problem with remembering what Isabelle had said about him. That he was a grumpy and stubborn man at times. Hmm. Perhaps she could talk to Isabelle instead. Have her talk to her husband on Emma’s behalf. Could that be an idea? 

Yes, perhaps. It was at least something that was worth considering. Emma turned left and switched the music down just a notch. She hummed along and considered whether she should change her clothes before meeting Regina. Her clothes was nice enough, jeans and a tanktop, but Emma couldn’t help but wonder if she should do a little extra? Maybe she could curl her hair. Just a little. Just to make it seem randomly tousled. Emma noted that she was going giddy at the prospect of seeing Regina again. It was ridiculous. It seriously was. Emma chuckled slightly. It felt nice to be happy. And it felt well deserved after the hell with Liam Jones and his constant terror. She had earned this. And so had Regina! God, she had earned this!

Oh yes, Emma felt particularly optimistic today, and for two reasons: one being the most obvious one. She was going to see Regina again. She was going on another date with the beautiful brunette. She couldn’t wait for another coffee date with Regina. And the second reason was the fact that she had finally finished her twisted tales. That had happened last night when she couldn’t sleep. She had grabbed her laptop and had begun writing. And she hadn’t stopped. She had plowed on until four am, had only gotten two hours of sleep before she had to go to work, but it had been worth it. The twisted tales were done. And Emma could barely believe it. She was a bit awestruck, because there had been a point where she thought that she would never finish them. And now she had. Sure, she had a long editing process ahead of her, but she was done. D-O-N-E. Finished. Her first book that had costed her blood, sweat tears and frustration when her laptop called the quits on her, was done. Emma had wanted to start the editing process right away, but she had decided to wait a few days, just to give herself the opportunity to take a little break. She could use that. And then she would start the editing process in a few days. With fresh eyes. Emma felt as though the words were still tumbling around in her head. She would probably benefit from taking a few days off. 

Emma rolled her head from side to side, shrugged her shoulders slightly. She had been doing a lot of sitting down these past few days. She could probably also benefit from a trip to the gym. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she smiled because she had an inkling it was Regina who was texting her. Emma had texted the brunette when she left Dragon Publishing to let her know that she would be driving home now. Regina was probably texting to let Emma know that she was leaving Zelena’s house now. Emma speeded up. If her predictions were true and it really was Regina texting her, she needed to get a move on. She didn’t want to be late for her date. She didn’t want Regina to sit around and wait for her. 

Emma offered a slight wave and a halfhearted “sorry!” as she overtook another car. Not entirely legal, but she didn’t want to be late, damn it! She wanted to be home in time to freshen up her appearance just a little. Maybe cover the dark circles underneath her eyes a little better. Was that really too much to ask? 

Emma hummed along to the radio, trying to distract herself from the fact that she wasn’t driving entirely legally right now. She hoped she wouldn’t meet a cop on her way. That would really delay her. She glanced at the clock in the car. Damnit. She had been driving too slow while her mind had been wandering. Now she was actually in a bit of a hurry. Emma grinded her teeth. What was it with her and timing? Why did she always end up being late? Mary Margaret had scolded her for it many times, and this was one of the few situations where Emma actually agreed with her. She was horrible when it came to being places on time. She would have to work on that.......

It was safe to say that Emma was rushing when she made it home. She parked the yellow bug rather crookedly in front of Eugenia’s Inn and then she ripped the door open and raced inside the diner. Ruby found it to be exceptionally amusing when Emma nearly tripped on her way up the stairs and cursed slightly. 

“Careful, Ems,” she teased. “You’ll end up breaking your neck.”

“Funny,” Emma groaned as she grabbed the railing for support and continued her mad race upstairs.

“What’s the rush anyway?” Ruby yelled up the stairs, but Emma didn’t hear her. She was already halfway down the hallway. 

She made it to her room and dumped her bag on the bed and then unzipped her parka with one hand while she opened her dresser with the other. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at all the tanktops.   
It almost felt as though they were staring right back at her. Right now she sort of wished that she’d had a larger arsenal of tops. Or just tops and blouses in different styles in general. Something that was just a little bit fancier than tanktops. She tried to tell herself that it didn’t matter. That Regina wasn’t interested in what she was wearing, but right now the blonde felt like a tanktop and jeans wasn’t nearly fancy enough. But at the same time she also struggled to see herself in anything but jeans and a tanktop. That was her trademark. What she felt comfortable in. Emma pondered about the mystery of clothing as she traded her jeans for a pair of nicer jeans. She thought about those pencil skirts and silk blouses Regina wore. Emma wondered if she would be able to pull an outfit like that off, and quickly decided that nope, she wouldn’t. In fact she doubted that anyone beside Regina would be able to pull it off. Emma definitely thought that she would never be able to look at a pencil shirt without associating it with Regina. Emma chuckled a little as she quickly traded her black tanktop for a red one instead. Just to give things a pop of color. The red brought out her hair nicely. Her hair. Emma quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed the various “curl”-products. Now was the time to do something about her hair. It looked bushy instead of perfectly curled. The wind had been harsh on it. 

Emma quickly brushed through it and then squeezed a bit of that “curl cream” into her palm, applied it to her hair and then scrunched it up a few times. She added a few other products and repeated the procedure a few times until her hair was satisfyingly curly instead of frizzy. 

Emma applied a bit of mascara to her lashes and just a dash of lipstick. Nothing extravagant, god no. Just a little of that pale pink lipstick she had so favored lately. It suited her lips nicely and Emma cringed a bit as she thought back to her seventeen year old self who had loved black lipstick. She had started wearing that right after she had been kicked out. Lots of black lipstick and dark eye makeup. Seventeen year old Emma had thought that she needed to look tough in order to survive on her own. Poor thing. Sometimes Emma wished that she could somehow travel back in time and tell herself that everything was going to be okay. Her past self could have benefitted from knowing that. 

She scrunched up her hair one last time and then went back downstairs to the restaurant. 

Regina hadn’t arrived yet, and Emma sat down at “their” usual table in the corner. The blonde chuckled. Since when did she and Regina have a table? 

Ruby came over to the table. “Early dinner, Ems?”

“Nope, waiting for someone,” Emma replied and didn’t even try to hide her smile. 

“And who might that be?” Ruby asked teasingly. 

“Who do you think?” Emma said goofily. 

“You’re whipped,” Ruby dully informed the blonde and rolled her eyes a bit. 

Emma mock sneered at the waitress, but did nothing to disagree with her, and Ruby laughed as she walked away from the table in the corner. 

Emma drummed her fingers lightly against the table. So Regina was running a bit late too. That was alright. It had rained pretty much today, and the roads were wet. That was probably why Regina was   
running late. Had it been an emergency, she would definitely have texted. Emma was sure of that. She wasn’t worried. She took the opportunity to find her phone and use the camera to check her appearance one more time. Her eyes looked a bit tired. And despite the concealer she was wearing, Emma could still see a hint of dark circles underneath her eyes. She cursed quietly. She looked exactly like someone who had stayed up till four in the morning to finish a book. She briefly wondered if she had time to run upstairs and apply a bit more concealer. Nah, that would be idiotic. Regina could be here any minute, and Emma didn’t want her to come in here and find an empty restaurant. She would much rather stay put and wait. To hell with her dark circles. Emma drummed her fingers lightly against the table once more. Her foot began tapping up and down in anticipation, and it didn’t take long before Ruby’s head snapped up as she tried to identify the sound. Emma then tried to tap her foot a bit quieter. She checked her phone again. Just to make sure that Regina hadn’t texted her. She hadn’t. So she had to be on her way, right? 

Of course she was. Emma was absolutely certain of that. She took the opportunity to check her email while she waited. There was an email from Malena. Emma had a new manuscript to proofread when she came into work on Monday. Emma was already looking forward to it. And she hoped that it was better than the last manuscript she had read, because that had definitely been lacking. Poor gramma and improper use of commas and such. Emma’s heart had almost been bleeding when she read it. And Malena’s jaw had clenched dangerously upon reading it too. 

The little bell above the door chimed when the door was opened, and Emma immediately looked up from her phone. And what she saw almost made the breath hitch in her throat. Regina was wearing a red coat with a black fur collar and fur on the cuffs as well. God, she looked like someone who had just stepped out of a 1950’s movie. She was an absolute vision, and Emma had to take a deep breath. In fact she had to take several. And it didn’t exactly help the situation that Regina’s face lit up in a smile when her gaze landed on Emma. The blonde did her best to return the smile and silently wondered how it was possible to look so god damn beautiful. Regina’s heels clicked slightly against the floor as she walked towards the table. She flashed Emma another smile as she first tugged off her black gloves and then loosened the belt in her coat and unbuttoned it. For the second time Emma felt the urge to take several deep breaths. Regina was wearing a black pencil skirt, a bottle green blouse (Emma could see the hint of a black camisole peak out from underneath) and a black silk scarf was tied around her neck. She looked so fucking sophisticated and perfect, and god her hair looked so soft!

The blonde zeroed in on Regina’s face. Her lips. Those perfect, plump lips that had been painted a dark shade of red. Emma almost sighed out loud. Regina was a vision. A fucking goddess!

Emma pulled herself together, and when Regina looked at her, the blonde quickly flashed her a smile and said: “hey.”

Regina returned the smile and quickly reached within the pocket of her coat before slinging the coat over the back of the chair. She sat down, and now Emma noticed that the brunette had found the stack of post-its, and a seemingly already written message. It didn’t take long before Regina handed Emma the note, and Emma could read: ‘sorry I’m late. I hope you haven’t waited for long.’

“I haven’t,” Emma quickly assured and smiled at the brunette. “It’s really nice to see you again.”

Regina returned the smile then reached across the table. It took Emma a second to figure out what that was about, but she was delighted when she realized that Regina was in fact reaching for her hands. 

Emma willingly put her hands on the table, and Regina lightly put her hands over the blonde’s. Emma was certain she exhaled a little too soundly. This was really, really nice. 

Regina interlaced their fingers, squeezed slightly and then glanced around in the restaurant. Emma chuckled when she realized that Regina was looking at the pies. She found it both funny and adorable that Regina had such a fondness for pies. Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly.

But Emma just shrugged and then asked Regina if she was doing okay. Regina nodded and thereby confirmed that she was. She released Emma’s hands, was just about to grab the pencil and post-it notes, but she changed her mind and lifted her hands instead. She bent her hands slightly, fingertips pointing downwards first, but then she lifted her hands in a fluid motion, so her fingertips were pointing upwards instead. Then she used her index finger to point lightly at Emma. 

Emma definitely recognized that. Ish. Sort of. She grinded her teeth in pure frustration as she had to ask Regina to do it again. 

Regina willingly signed once more, and Emma kept attention to both Regina’s hands and the way the brunette leaned forward slightly. 

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed. “It’s ‘how are you?’, isn’t it?” 

Regina nodded and flashed Emma an almost proud smile. 

“I’m fine,” Emma said, giddy because she had nailed that one. 

Regina smiled at that, and now she did reach for the post-its and pencil. She scribbled, then handed the note to Emma who quickly read it: ‘are you ready to order?’

“Yeah, I think so,” Emma nodded. “Do you know what you want?” 

Regina nodded and then scribbled a new note.

Ruby was “summoned”, and Emma ordered a cup of coffee, and, after a bit of insistence from Regina, a slice of lemon pie. Emma didn’t have to feel alone for long. Regina ordered the exact same thing, and once again Emma was amused by the brunette’s fondness for pie. 

It didn’t take long before Ruby came back with their coffee and pie, and once the waitress had left their table once more, Emma and Regina toasted. Their coffee cups clinked together, and Emma smiled. 

This was just like how it had been before all the mess started. 

Then they dug into their pies, and Emma didn’t hesitate to loudly voice how “damn good this pie is!”.

Regina nodded eagerly in agreement. She wasn’t eating with as much vigor as Emma was, she only took small bites, but she nevertheless seemed to enjoy it, and Emma guessed that the smaller bites was because of her throat. Speaking of that, Regina kept reaching up and touching her silk covered throat ever so often, and it didn’t take long before Emma had to ask: “hey, are you okay? It doesn’t.... It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Regina was quick to shake her head and then she put her fork down and grabbed her pencil instead. She scribbled for a little while and Emma tried not to look at the way she bit her lip as she scribbled. Instead Emma forced herself to concentrate on her pie while Regina wrote. 

After a moment, the scribbling stopped, and Emma was handed a note. She quickly let go of her fork to grab the note and read it: ‘I’m having the bandage removed in a week. I think that’s why I keep touching my throat. I’m psyching myself out thinking about the doctor touching my neck.’

“Oh,” Emma said gently. “I understand. You’ll... You’ll tell me if there’s something I can do, right?”

Regina nodded and then reached for Emma’s hands once more. 

Emma willingly put her hands in Regina’s, and the brunette squeezed a bit. Emma flashed her a smile. “If there’s anything I can do, just let me know.”

Regina nodded again and squeezed the blonde’s fingers softly once more.

Emma understood why Regina was nervous about that. Having someone coming anywhere near her neck after what she had been through.... No, Emma couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard that was. 

Regina released Emma’s hands and then rubbed at her throat once more, but then she rolled her eyes and shook her head as though she was trying to say that it was stupid. 

“Hey,” Emma said gently. “It’s fine, okay?”. It really was. Regina didn’t have to pretend or excuse her actions in any way when she was with Emma. She didn’t have to hide. 

Regina smiled a little at that, and then the two women resumed their pie eating. Regina expressed that she wanted to know more about Emma’s first Sign Language lesson, and Emma willingly told a lot of details she hadn’t mentioned in her text messages. She talked about the other people she had met there, and how nice they all seemed to be. And Emma once again talked about how excited she was to learn more. Regina smiled and slipped the blonde a note in which she told Emma that Henry had found all his books on Sign Language, and Emma was welcome to borrow them if she wanted to. 

“That’s really nice of him,” Emma said. “He’s a good kid.”

Regina beamed as she nodded in agreement. 

“It would be nice to hang out with him again sometimes,” Emma said carefully, hoping she didn’t come across as pushing. “I actually have something to tell him, you know. I finished my twisted tales last night!”

Regina immediately grabbed the pencil and stack of sticky notes and then she scribbled eagerly for a moment. Her fingers were almost flying over the paper in her eagerness. That made Emma smile. 

And soon she was presented with a note: ‘you did? That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you, Emma.’

“Thank you,” Emma grinned. “I can’t quite believe it myself, I never thought that I would actually finish it.”

Regina pursed her lips at that and then quickly scribbled underneath: ‘I never doubted you would.’

That made Emma grin a little. “Thanks. At least one of us believe in me.”

Regina nodded firmly at that and took another sip of her coffee. 

The conversation continued. Emma asked what Regina had been up to, and Regina wrote about how she and Henry were gonna have a movie night tonight because it was Friday. Henry had demanded that they started with Harry Potter and The Philosopher’s Stone, and then he would probably coax Regina into watch at least the first thirty minutes of the second movie. Regina looked pretty horrified at the thought, and Emma chuckled and said that it sounded like the perfect night to her. She happened to love all the Harry Potter movies. At that, Regina handed her a note that said that Emma was more than welcome to come and watch all the movies with Henry. Then Regina could do something else instead. Emma laughed and then mocked warned Regina not to bash on Harry Potter when the blonde was present. Regina looked equally amused at that, and inspired by their movie talk, Emma ended up asking Regina what her favorite movie was. 

It was Regina’s turn to look amused at that, and teeny tiny bit embarrassed. Emma wondered about that. How could that possibly be an embarrassing question? She waited patiently until Regina had finished scribbling down her answer and gave her a new post-it note. The blonde couldn’t help but splutter slightly as she read Regina’s answer: ‘You’ve Got Mail’.

“Seriously?” Emma blurted out. 

Regina nodded and looked positively ashamed. 

Emma laughed heartedly as she put her hand lightly over Regina’s. “It’s a good movie.”. Emma had excepted some fancy 1940 movie. This was very surprising. And incredibly adorable. 

Regina shook her head in mock shame and then wrote a question on the post-it note: ‘What’s your favorite movie?’

“Pans Labyrinth,” Emma said immediately. That had been her favorite movie for years now, and Emma doubted that she would be changing her mind anytime soon. Now Regina looked even more ashamed at her own choice, and Emma snickered as she assured the brunette that it wasn’t an embarrassing choice. Emma couldn’t blame her for choosing that one, and the blonde revealed that she had a yearly “phase” where she watched all those 90’s romcoms. 

That made Regina smile and she looked less embarrassed. 

Then they discussed music. Emma revealed that she had a fondness for “Cigarettes After Sex”, Alison Moyet and Tori Amos. And in return, Regina revealed that she had never heard of any of them. She didn’t hear much music with actual lyrics in it, she preferred listening to classical music. 

“You should try listening to Alison Moyet, though,” Emma said and took a sip of her coffee before continuing: “she’s really good!”

Regina nodded and then quickly scribbled: ‘perhaps I’ll give it a try then.’

“You definitely should,” Emma said and glanced sadly at her empty plate. A bit of a pity that there wasn’t anymore pie left. Seriously, that was some really good pie! Eugenia Wolf was a master of making pies. 

Another note was slid towards her, and Emma spluttered slightly when she read: ‘Would you like another piece of pie?’. So Regina had noticed her lingering gaze at the empty plate. 

“No thanks,” the blonde said with a slight smirk. “Best not. Otherwise I have to head over to the gym and work out tomorrow, and I don’t wanna do that. Well, I do, but I think I’ve overstretched something the last time I went, so...”

Regina’s chest rumbled with silent laughter at that, and then she scribbled a note in which she suggested yoga as an alternative to going to the gym. Yoga was a lot gentler than working out, and it was especially good if one had overstretched something. 

“You do yoga?” Emma asked the brunette. Regina clearly knew something about this subject. 

Regina nodded and then wrote on a new post-it note. Emma took the opportunity to drink the rest of her coffee. It had gone cold. Emma almost chuckled at that. Of course it had. She had been much too busy chatting with Regina to actually drink her coffee. Talking to Regina had simply been more important. So much more important. 

Regina gave her a new note, and Emma read it: ‘yes, I try to wake up an hour earlier than Henry, so I have time to do yoga before sending him to school. I wasn’t all that much for it at first, but my physiotherapist kept recommending that I tried it, so I did, and now I can’t imagine my mourning routine without it.’

Emma nodded a little. “Maybe I’ll try it out then. It’s probably good for me.”

Then they discussed books. Emma spoke of her love for psychological thrillers and science fiction, and Regina filled out four post-it notes about Agatha Christie. She was a hardcore Poirot fan, and she loved Miss Marple too. But her favorite Christie novel was “And Then There Were None”. She was clearly very passionate about that one, and Emma made a mental note about borrowing it from the library. If this was one of Regina’s favorites, it had to be a really good one!

One subject lead to another, and Emma relished in it. It felt so good to just sit here and talk to Regina about everything and nothing. She was learning more and more things about the brunette. Her favorite television show was Twin Peaks, and she couldn’t stand green apples for some reason. They had to be red. She had no idea why, and it amused Emma to discover a “quirk”. 

Eventually, the subject landed on Sign Language once more, and Regina coaxed Emma into demonstrating what she had learned during her first lesson. Emma blushed her way through most of the alphabet and then a few simple signs like ‘Hello’, ‘goodbye’, ‘yes’ and ‘no’. Emma felt ridiculous for even trying, but Regina seemed impressed and scribbled on a note. Emma blushed even harder when she read the note, because Regina thought she was good at signing. 

Until now, Emma had been far too engaged in their conversation to remember what she and Regina had texted about a couple of days earlier, but now as they once again talked about Sign Language, the blonde suddenly remembered that mysterious sign she had seen Regina make. The one Kitty had said that she should ask Regina herself about. The one Regina had promised to tell what meant today. 

“Regina?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded in response. 

“That... That sign you made...” Emma said, almost shyly. 

Regina nodded and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Then she lifted her hands and made the same sign again. 

“Yes, that one,” Emma nodded. “What does it mean?” 

Regina bit her lip slightly, and her dark eyes flickered. But this time, Emma could see that she was simply looking around in the diner to ensure that they were alone. The brunette wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Emma held her tongue and didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to pressure Regina or be pushy about it. She simply waited and watched as Regina turned slightly on the chair, reached within her coat pocket and then found a folded note. She pushed the yellow post-it note towards Emma, and never had the blonde looked more forward to reading a message from Regina. She eagerly unfolded the note and then read. It didn’t take long, it was a very short message. Just three little words. But never had three little words been more important to Emma. The blonde looked at the words once more just to make sure her eyes wasn’t playing tricks on her. They weren’t. The message from Regina couldn’t have been clearer. ‘Fall in love.’

Emma looked up at Regina again. “You’re falling in love with me?” 

Regina nodded once, dark eyes flickering once more, and then she grabbed a new post-it note and scribbled. Emma noticed that the pencil trembled a bit. Because Regina’s hands were trembling. It didn’t take long before those trembling fingers pushed another note towards Emma who quickly read it: ‘and it scares me.’

Emma looked up at Regina again. “It’s okay,” she said gently. She wasn’t about to drop clichés like ‘don’t be scared’. She knew it wasn’t that easy, and if she said that, it would definitely feel as though she was dismissing Regina’s fears. 

Regina tore another yellow post-it note off and began writing again. The pencil still trembled in her hand. 

A whirlpool of emotions coursed through Emma’s mind. The most dominating was how happy she was that the feelings she had for Regina were mutual, and that Regina had told her, but at the same time Emma knew that everything wasn’t just rainbows and butterflies because of it. This wasn’t easy. 

After a moment or so, Regina pushed another note towards Emma, and the blonde picked it up and read it: ‘after it happened, I told myself that I would never get close to someone again, but now I have these feelings for you, and it scares me. It makes me feel vulnerable. I know you’re not like him, of course you’re not. You and he are worlds apart, but it still scares me. The idea of getting close to someone again is daunting.’

“Of course it is,” Emma said gently. “I completely understand that, Regina.”

Regina nodded, then tore off another post-it note and scribbled. The pencil trembled less in her hand. 

Emma wished that there were some magic words that would make everything better. She couldn’t even begin to imagine all the conflicting feelings that had to be filling Regina’s mind. Torn between heart and mind. All of Regina’s instincts were probably telling the brunette to protect herself, to not get close to anyone ever again, while her heart was saying something completely different. Emma’s own heart cracked just a little bit for Regina. This had to be so, so difficult for her. 

Another note. Emma grabbed it and read it: ‘I want to keep seeing you, Emma, I really, truly do, but there are so many different aspects of dating, so many things that are normal to do for other people, but not for me. There are so many things I’m not ready for. At least not yet.’

Emma flashed the brunette another gentle smile. “Regina, I don’t want anything from you. The only thing I’m interested in, is seeing you smile, and if I can have just a smidge of influence on your happiness, I’ll be very happy.” 

Regina returned the smile but then frowned and sighed slightly. 

“What?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina shook her head a little. 

“You can tell me,” Emma said gently. “You can tell me anything.”

Still frowning, Regina ripped another post-it note off the stack and then began writing again. Now her hand had stopped trembling entirely, Emma noted. The blonde drew in a breath. Regina was in love with her. Emma’s feelings were mutual. The blonde couldn’t help but smile. Her stomach tingled. Now she understood why Kitty had said that this was something Regina had to tell Emma herself. The blonde looked at the beautiful brunette sitting across her. Dark hair was falling down on either side of Regina’s face as she had her head bowed over the message. Emma found herself mesmerized by the way Regina’s hair slightly shone in the light. Emma was mesmerized by everything when it came to Regina. Her eyes, her smile. Her beautiful, beautiful mind. And her heart. Her battered heart that for some reason still was working. Her heart, which door she had cracked ajar for Emma.

Regina finished scribbling and looked up at Emma as she gently pushed a new note towards the blonde. Emma maintained they eye contact for just a moment before she picked up the note and read it. ‘I wish I could recognize your touch as something good, and not something I have to run away from.’

Emma looked up at Regina again. She looked so vulnerable as she sat there and tried to rationalize her feelings. She didn’t have to rationalize anything. 

Emma placed her hand on the table and stretched her fingers slightly so the tips of them were brushing very lightly against Regina’s. 

Regina didn’t flinch. Instead she moved her hand closer, so her index finger slipped in between Emma’s index- and middle finger.

“Does this feel nice?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina smiled as she nodded.

“See? That’s a start, isn’t it?” Emma said and returned the smile. 

Regina nodded again, and her dark eyes looked a bit misty now. She didn’t move her right hand, the hand that was connected with Emma’s, but she raised her left hand and wiped her cheeks with a fast, almost angry movement. Then she rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly as though she was trying to apologize. 

“It’s okay,” Emma said quickly and moved her index finger to quickly brush it over Regina’s middle finger. “It’s more than okay.”

Regina flashed her a little wobbly smile and then shook her head ever so slightly once more. 

Emma brushed her index finger over Regina’s knuckles. Just once. Just to assure Regina that it really was okay. And the smile Regina flashed her in return gave Emma the feeling that the brunette understood that it was okay. Regina looked at Emma, and Emma felt a little lightheaded. It felt like her heart was sort of overflowing. Regina’s eyes were so full of trust. She looked so... So hopeful. She looked as though she was allowing herself to be optimistic for once, and god, Emma would do her utmost to make sure that Regina remained optimistic. That she remained hopeful. Emma chose to believe that this was some sort of turning point. That everything would only get better from now on. Obviously, Regina was still healing. That was a process. A process that would take a long time, but Emma would be here every step of the way. On the good days, and on the days where things were harder. Emma wasn’t gonna leave Regina’s side. She would be here for all of it, and she would help Regina as best as she could.

****************************

The date ended with Emma walking Regina back to her car, and as they reached the black Mercedes, Emma said: “can I invite you out for dinner?”

Regina nodded at that. 

“Next week?” Emma added hopefully. 

Regina nodded again. 

“Awesome,” Emma grinned, her imagination going into overdrive already. She was gonna take Regina’s to Tony’s again. A nice meal and then a nice dessert. Like pie. Regina had been so adorably excited about the lemon pie she had bought for both of them. Of course Emma was gonna buy her pie for dessert the next time. 

Emma blinked when she realized that Regina was in fact holding her phone up with the screen towards her. Emma quickly snapped out of it and focused on the message Regina had typed on the phone: ‘And I’d like to invite you to dinner with me and Henry at my place sometimes. I could make lasagna. You like lasagna, don’t you?’

“I love lasagna,” Emma assured and felt this huge, shit eating grin appearing on her face. 

Regina smiled in a “that’s settled then”-way. Then she glanced at the black Mercedes.

“Well...” Emma said and shifted a bit. This had been a really, really nice date. It was a shame it was over already. It felt as though they had only spent five minutes together and not two hours. “Text you later?”

Regina nodded and glanced at the car again and then looked at Emma. She seemed torn. Almost frustrated. Something was definitely bothering her. 

And Emma needed to know what that was. “What is it?” she asked. “Is everything okay?”

Regina nodded, but she still seemed oddly torn. Her dark gaze kept flickering between the Mercedes and Emma. 

“Hey,” Emma said gently. “Tell me what’s wrong? Please? I want to help.”

Regina sighed as she found her phone in her pocket and quickly typed something. It was impossible not to notice that a face blush had risen in her tanned cheeks. Emma frowned a bit in confusion. What was this about? 

She soon found out. Still blushing furiously, Regina turned the screen towards Emma so she could read the question Regina had typed: ‘can I kiss you?’

Emma’s heart beat with ten thousand miles per second as she looked up at Regina and quickly scanned the brunette’s face for any sign of doubts. “Do you want to?” she asked softly. 

Regina nodded rapidly. 

“Yes,” Emma said a bit croakily. “If you’re comfortable with doing so, you can kiss me. As much as you like.”

Regina cracked a little smile at that, she slid the phone back in her pocket and then she looked up at Emma, stretched her hands out. 

Emma immediately understood and took Regina’s hands between her own, gently interlacing their fingers. 

Regina leaned forward, and softly, so softly, she brushed her lips against Emma’s. 

Emma felt like she could fly. Hell, maybe she was flying. Regina was kissing her. She was kissing Regina, and god, those plump, soft lips against her own felt so perfect! She could smell the spicy perfume Regina was wearing. Apples and something else. Regina hands squeezed hers ever so slightly, and Emma returned the squeeze. She didn’t move her hands. She didn’t try to touch Regina elsewhere. She instinctively knew that she should keep her hands where they were, and that was completely fine with Emma. This was enough. This was more than enough!

After a moment, Regina broke the kiss and pulled back so she could look at Emma. 

Emma scanned the brunette’s face thoroughly once again. Looking for signs that it had been too much, that Regina was spooked. All she saw was sparkling eyes and a smile blossoming on Regina’s lips, but still Emma had to ask: “was that okay?”

Regina nodded eagerly and the smile evolved and nearly took Emma’s breath away. God, she’s so beautiful!

Emma returned the smile and gently released Regina’s hands. After another moment where they just looked at one another, Regina finally turned around and climbed inside her car. She rolled the window down so she could smile at Emma one last time and then she pointed lightly to Emma’s phone. 

“Yeah,” Emma said and grinned. “I’ll text you. Soon. And I’ll see you soon.”

Regina nodded, then rolled the window up and started the engine. 

Emma watched as the black Mercedes drove away from Eugenia’s Inn, and the blonde smiled contently. She felt like she could walk on water or something. And she couldn’t wait to see Regina again. She reached up and touched her lips, convinced that they were still bussing after the kiss......................

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen and good people in between! This is the turning point. Next comes the part where Regina "let's Emma in" so to speak. The part where she gradually gets used to her touch and starts to see them as a good thing, and not as a reminder of what happened to her. Now, I'm not SURE whether there'll be a chapter tomorrow, but we'll see. If I can make it, I'll write it.


	34. Part Thirty Four

Emma woke. With a smile on her lips. Like she was some silly character from an even sillier movie. Yep, that was what this thing had come to. And she didn’t mind at all. In fact she loved it. She loved how she was feeling. All bubbly and happy. A week had passed, and tomorrow night she had a date with Regina. Another date. She couldn’t wait to take the brunette out for a nice meal on a nice restaurant. 

She couldn’t wait to make Regina smile again. 

Emma’s belly fluttered pleasantly as she thought about the brunette for the millionth time. She sighed a little. Regina was in love with her. Emma took a moment where she just laid and soaked up that knowledge. Like she had done ever since Regina had confessed her feelings. Emma still couldn’t quite believe it. Regina. Stunningly beautiful, wonderful, kindhearted Regina was falling in love with Emma. 

It seemed... Well, it almost seemed too good to be true, and if Emma hadn’t been there to see the earnestness in Regina’s eyes, she wouldn’t have believed it. Emma stretched comfortably. She literally had all the time in the world this morning. She didn’t have any work today. At least she didn’t have to drive there. There was a bit of construction going on at Dragon Publishing, so Malena had told everybody to work from home today. That suited Emma just fine. The weather was pretty crappy. It was raining, so Emma didn’t really have a strong urge to go out. She hoped that she could finish proofreading quickly so she could continue her own little editing process. Over the past week, Emma had really thrown herself into the editing process, and Regina had been just as interested in it. She had asked if it was a difficult process, how far Emma had come since the last time they had texted, and every time Emma had expressed how crappy the editing process was, Regina had sweetly encouraged her to keep going. And she had suggested that she would be “quite interested” in reading more about Willa and Helena. That made Emma all the more eager to keep going. Of course, editing took most of her time, but whenever she tired of it, the blonde switched focus and resumed writing on “A Tap on the Shoulder”. She had almost written two more chapters, and the words were still flowing effortlessly. The interaction between Willa and Helena was still coming easily to her, and now Emma had every opportunity to really re-create everything that “Helena” wrote to “Willa”, because two days ago, Graham had knocked on her door and presented Emma with a clear plastic bag that was full of post-it notes. Emma had been on the verge of tears when she realized that it was all the notes Regina had written to her. 

They were all there. All of them. Every conversation they’d had on every coffee date, and even the ones from the train ride which Emma also had kept. Liam refused to talk, he wouldn’t tell where he had spotted Emma and Regina for the first time, but Graham had his own theories. One of them being that Liam had actually been on the train ride from Toronto to Vancouver, and Emma found that to be a rather plausible theory. There had been so many people on board on the train. Liam could very well have been one of them. Neither she nor Regina would have noticed if he had been there. 

Emma stretched. She should get out of bed. She really should get out of bed. She had things to do today. Many things. But unfortunately, her bed was just a little bit too comfortable. She wondered if she should take a quick snooze. She could do that. Just five minutes. Or ten. Or twenty. Emma’s body was growing heavier and heavier... More and more tired... She could take a quick cat nap, right? Just five minutes. There wouldn’t be any harm in that.......

Emma was on the brink of falling asleep, and she probably would have if it hadn’t been for the way her phone chimed. 

The blonde scrambled to find the phone, for a moment annoyed about the interruption, but her annoyance only lasted until she saw who had texted her. It was Regina. Now Emma was all smiles as she quickly sat up in bed and checked the message:

‘Good morning, Emma.’

The blonde couldn’t think of a better way to start her morning, and she quickly texted back: ‘good morning yourself! 😊’

The response came quickly. ‘How are you doing this morning?’

Emma blinked, then found her glasses on the bedside table and slipped them on. That was better. Now she could actually see what she was doing. Which was pretty good. ‘I’m doing pretty good. How about you?’

The reply came before Emma had had the chance to rub her cheek and made the sleep marks disappear. And she quickly forgot all about the sleep marks as she checked the message: ‘quite from being a little nervous, I’m doing alright. I’m at the doctor’s right now’

Oh. Right, Regina was having her bandage removed today. Of course she was nervous. Emma quickly texted her back: ‘I’m really glad you texted me! Are you ready for our date tomorrow night?’. Emma had a hunch that distraction was the way to go. 

And soon the response came: ‘yes, I should think so.’

‘Pie for dessert? 😉’

‘We’ll see about that.’

‘I think I’ll be having pie... I’ve already checked their desserts online, and I’m telling you, those pies looks pretty damn good!’

‘Is that so? Then perhaps I will have pie.’

Emma chuckled. ‘You should. Anyway, how are you really feeling right now?’

It took a bit longer for the response to come, but when it did, Emma tilted her head slightly. ‘Honestly? I’m very nervous. My throat keeps closing up. Or, obviously, it doesn’t but it feels like it keeps   
closing up. I know it’s psychological, but I can’t do anything about it.’

Emma was quick to text back. ‘I understand that. Is there anything I can do to help you? I’m free to chat for as long as you want to. As you know, I’m working from home today.’

After a moment the reply came: ‘I’d like to keep texting until the doctor calls my name. Do you think we could do that?’

Emma went as far as nodding as she texted and sent: ‘Abso-freaking-lutely! For as long as you want.’

‘You’re sure? I could use some distraction right now, but I don’t want to keep you from working either.’

“Pff!” Emma said as she texted: ‘work can wait. This is much more important. Tell me, do you know Robert Gold well?’. Emma was willing to “attack” any subject she could find. She was a woman on a mission. Operation “distract Regina so she doesn’t think about her throat”. Nothing had ever been more important. The thought of Regina sitting alone in some waiting room and feeling like she was choking because she knew someone was about to touch her neck was devastating. If Emma couldn’t be there in person, she was sure as hell gonna be here like this! And then her phone chimed again. 

Emma quickly checked the message: ‘Isabelle’s husband? I wouldn’t say he’s one of my nearest and dearest friends, but I definitely know him.’

Emma grasped the subject with both hands: ‘so, is there any chance you know how I can butter him up?’

The response came immediately: ‘why would you want to butter him up?’

Emma chuckled a bit as she explained: ‘he happens to be the owner of the house I’ve fallen in love with, and the thing is he only wanna sell. Not rent. And since I’m not a millionaire, I can’t afford to buy a house. So. Do you have any ideas or tips on how I can sweettalk him into renting me the place instead??’

It took a bit of time before the response came, but Emma just saw that as a sign that Regina was considering her answer. While she waited for the response, Emma took the opportunity to actually get out of bed. She opened her dresser and found the pair of yoga pants she always wore when she wasn’t planning on going anywhere. Then she slipped off the crop top she had been sleeping in last night and wiggled into a sports bra and her red sweater. It was cold enough to wear a sweater today. Emma had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before the first snow would arrive. She was halfway into the bathroom to do something about her frizzy mess of hair when her phone chimed again. Emma immediately abandoned the idea of going to the bathroom and went back to check the message instead: 

‘Robert Gold is definitely not the type to hand out favors, nor is he the type who can be “sweettalked” into anything. Except by his wife. Isabelle knows exactly what to say or do in order to handle Rumplestiltskin.’

Emma’s eyebrow shot up. ‘Rumplestiltskin??’

‘Henry’s nickname for him. He has an old spinning wheel in his shop.’

Emma chuckled now. ‘And can he spin straw into gold too?’

‘I’ve had my moments where I actually believed it. Mostly because Henry seems to be convinced that he can. He’s certain that Mr. Gold is really Rumplestiltskin and chose the surname “Gold” to purposefully mess with everyone.’

Now Emma was laughing. Loudly. ‘Does that makes him Mr. Stiltskin? And Isabelle Mrs. Stiltskin?’

‘Henry has actually called them that once or twice.’

Emma spluttered. ‘Your kid is awesome!’

‘That he definitely is.’

‘So, that’s your recommendation? Wait until Isabelle is present and ask him then?’

‘I definitely believe that’s the correct approach. And don’t let him intimidate you.’

‘Right. Got it. It’s lucky I’m not that easy to intimidate.’

‘Yes, that’s very lucky.’

Emma quickly continued the conversation. ‘So, what are you and the little dude gonna do later today?’

‘Well, I actually promised to make pizza tonight. It’s just him and me tonight, Zelena is staying over at her boyfriend Chad’s place.’

‘And do you and the kid have any plans then? Another movie marathon perhaps?’

‘I think tonight is a Disney kind of night. More specifically, a Pete’s Dragon kind of night. Henry unfortunately had a bit of night terror last night.’

Emma pursed her lips slightly. ‘Oh no! Poor little dude! Is he feeling any better now?’

‘Well, he was alright with going to school this morning, so I think he’s doing okay, but I’m a bit discouraged. It’s been quite a while since he last had night terrors, and I suppose I thought that they had stopped entirely.’

‘That poor little thing!’

‘Yes, sometimes I wish that it was “just” monsters under the bed he is dreaming about.’

Emma quickly understood what that meant. Henry was having nightmares about his mother’s “accident”. ‘I’m sure a solid dose of Disney will do the trick. Disney never fails!’

‘No, it sure doesn’t. What about you? Do you have any plans for tonight?’

‘Apart from conspiring with Isabelle against her husband? Nope. None.’

‘Oh. No editing tonight then?’

Emma chuckled. ‘Apart from conspiring with Isabelle AND editing, I don’t have any plans for tonight. Except for having dinner, obviously. Eugenia’s making buffalo wings tonight, and I’m excited like a kid on Christmas eve!’

‘Buffalo Wings? That sounds very unhealthy.’

Emma chuckled again. ‘It better fucking be! And there’s French fries too 😉’

‘Oh, dear god....’

Now Emma was really laughing. ‘What about you and kiddo? What are you gonna have for dinner?’

‘Tofu burgers.’

Emma’s brow crinkled. ‘Seriously?

‘Yes, miss Swan. Seriously. Try to quell your enthusiasm.’

Emma grinned as she confessed: ‘I’ve never had tofu burgers before. Or tofu anything for that matter.’

‘Well, I’d be happy to make some for you someday. Perhaps that’s what I’ll make when you’re coming for dinner.’

A smile tugged at Emma’s lips. When. Not if. When. Her phone chimed again, and the blonde quickly checked the message: ‘now I’m getting ahead of myself. You do still want to come for dinner, right?’

Emma grinned like an idiot as she typed: ‘more than anything 😊’

‘Good. And for the record, I think I’ll make lasagna. Not tofu burgers. Henry would never forgive me if he had to endure tofu burgers TWICE within such a short time span!’

Emma shook her head as she laughed. ‘Lasagna it is, then.’

‘Indeed. Anyway, you had your second lesson in Sign Language yesterday, didn’t you?’

Emma enthusiastically typed back: ‘yeah, I sure did!’

‘And was it as interesting as the first time?’

‘Oh yes, definitely! Kitty is a very good teacher. I really feel like I’ve learned a lot of things already, but it’s pretty tricky. I feel like all the others looks like pro’s when they’re copying Kitty, and I look like a   
complete dork.’

‘I’m sure that’s not true, Emma. Sign Language isn’t that easy. I struggled enormously when I was first introduced to it, and I there are still signs I struggle with. I once managed to confuse poor Henry because I mixed up “good” and “bad”. That poor child got rightfully frustrated. And so did I. That’s when I learned that he was the expert. Not I.’

‘I’ll definitely be pumping him for advises about Sign Language when I see him!’

‘Do that. I know he’d be more than happy to help. But be warned, when he first gets started, it’ll take a mere miracle for him to be quiet. He’s a little chatterbox.’

That made Emma chuckle. ‘Him and me both, then. I can’t wait to hang out with him again.’

‘And I know for a fact that he’s looking forward to seeing you again. He’s still talking about the harvest festival. And the corndog he had.’

Chuckling, Emma sent another text: ‘well, that corndog DID look god damn delicious!’

‘Oh, good grief, you and he will just end up talking about your favorite food all night, won’t you?’ 

‘No way! We’ll also talk about movies. Marvel movies 😉’

‘Dear god.’

Emma laughed and brought the phone with her into the bathroom as she finally attacked her morning-frizzy mess of curls, and she didn’t hesitate to “complain” to Regina about it. It didn’t take long before her phone chimed, and Emma could read a new message from the brunette: ‘what kind of nonsense is that? You have lovely hair.’  
Lovely hair. Emma’s belly fluttered. Regina thought that she had lovely hair. Foolishly, Emma reached up and touched her hair lightly as she wondered how many times Regina had been looking at her hair. 

And even more foolishly, Emma wasn’t sure how to respond to the compliment. Which was pretty ridiculous, considering that she and Regina had been confessing their feelings for one another and Emma had had no problems with that. But now she could feel how she flushed and fumbled to write something in response. Like. ‘Thank you 😊’. Emma cringed as soon as she had sent the message. She should have added something. Like... ‘That’s really sweet of you to say’. Or.... ‘You have lovely hair too! You have no idea how many times I’ve been staring at it. It just looks so soft and shiny!’

Okay, so maybe she wouldn’t have responded with that. With something similar. But more sophisticated than that. And then her phone chimed again, and Emma gnashed her teeth as she checked the new message: ‘You are most welcome miss Swan.’

Emma was just about to text Regina back and confess something embarrassing like how much she liked it when Regina called her “miss Swan” for example, but before she could get the chance to do that, another text message chimed in, and Emma stopped texting to check the new message from Regina: ‘oh dear, the doctor has just called my name. I better head inside and get this over with. Thank you for distracting me. I haven’t thought about my throat at all.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Emma texted and then added. ‘Do you think you could text me when you’re finished at the doctor’s? You don’t have to go into details about anything, I just want to know if you’re okay.   
And if you’re not, I’m more than willing to do what I can to help.’

The response from Regina couldn’t have been more heartwarming. ‘You’re so sweet. Of course I will let you know how everything went. Have a good rest of the morning. Get some breakfast.’

‘Roger that 😊’.

Emma watched the phone intensely for a couple of minutes to make sure that Regina wasn’t gonna text her again, and once she was certain, the blonde finally continued the fight with her “lovely hair” and manipulated the golden strands into a side braid. A messy side braid. Thank god she wasn’t going to work today. Her hair wasn’t presentable for work. 

But it was presentable enough to head downstairs and get some breakfast. And that was exactly what Emma did. She smiled at Ruby, then asked for “the usual”. 

Ruby willingly brought her “the usual” while she rolled her eyes and commented on Emma’s “disgusting happiness”. Emma laughed as she sweetly threated the waitress to tell her grandmother. 

Ruby mock gasped at that and asked Emma to “have mercy”. The two women were laughing for a good couple of minutes until Eugenia emerged from the kitchen and scolded Ruby for dawdling, and then   
scolded Emma for distracting her granddaughter. Both Emma and Ruby felt properly chastised at that, but nevertheless laughed. 

Emma dug into her breakfast, the amusement now dying down as she thought about Regina. She was at the doctor’s right now. She was having the bandage removed, and she had obviously been scared. 

And she had reached out to Emma. The blonde felt oddly torn at that. One part of her felt completely light because Regina had reached out to her, while the other part of her was so worried about Regina. She was all alone, and she felt like her throat was “closing up” because a doctor was about to touch it. 

If it hadn’t been because it was a far out thing to do, Emma would have dropped everything and drove straight to the hospital to be there when Regina came out of the doctor’s office. For a moment she considered how Regina would react to it. Would she be angry? Upset? Emma wasn’t sure. But she did know that she had no idea which hospital Regina was at right now. And she had no one to ask about it either. Emma took a sip of her cocoa. She would have to be really productive and effective now. She would have to distract herself properly until Regina texted her. Emma was nervous now. She was anxious about how Regina was doing right now, how she would be feeling afterwards, how traumatic this would be for her. If Emma detected just the faintest hint that Regina was upset, she would say “screw it” to her work and then drive straight to Zelena’s house to be there for Regina. No doubt about it. If Regina was upset, Emma was not gonna leave her on her own. She refused to let Regina be alone. Well, she knew that Regina had Henry, but he was at school right now, and it wasn’t the same, damn it! 

Emma took another sip of her cocoa, stuffed the rest of the bear claw inside her mouth. She had an inkling that she would be on edge until she heard back from Regina, but she would nevertheless try her best to do something “sensible” while she waited. She sipped her cocoa. First some proofreading on that manuscript, and then some editing. And then she would improvise for the rest of it. She would think of something. Something creative. 

**********

And she did. Like a good girl she followed the plan she had neatly prepared for herself. She proofread. The manuscript was pretty decent. A love story with lots of supernatural things happening on the sideline, but while it was good, it wasn’t something that Dragon Publishing would publish, Emma could sense that. 

After having proofread for quite a while, Emma broke the promise she had made to herself about not going out. She went to the library. Under false pretenses. She claimed that she was there to check out more books about Sign Language, but it didn’t take long before she nonchalantly mentioned “that grey house that’s for sale near the forest”. Smooth. Real smooth. 

“And now you’re wondering if I can ask my husband to re-consider his decision about not putting the place up for rent instead of sale?” Isabelle said unbothered and without even looking up from her computer. 

Emma cringed. So much for being smooth. 

Isabelle looked up at her and laughed. “Of course I’ll ask Bobby about it. I’ll ask him as soon as I come home, alright? He’ll probably request a meeting with you, but I’ll make sure he isn’t too hard on you.”

“Bobby?” Emma repeated and grinned. 

Isabelle shrugged lightly. “Did you really think that I call him “Robert” all the time? Oh no, Emma. He might be Mr. Robert Gold in town, but in private he’s Bobby.”

The blonde laughed at that. Mr. Gold was scary and intimidating when he was out and about, but it was obvious who was actually wearing the pants in that marriage. Isabelle Gold might not be that tall, but she was definitely mighty!

“A meeting would be great,” Emma said. “I could really use my own place. I mean, living at Eugenia’s is awesome, but I’ve been living there for almost five months now, and I need a place that’s actually mine.” 

“I understand that,” Isabelle said with a nod. “You’re not just on holiday or passing through. You live here. Of course you need your own place. And especially now.”

“Especially now?” Emma echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

Isabelle blushed a little. “Sorry, it’s a small town and rumors travel fast. As fast as Leroy can run.”

“And what rumors might that be?” Emma asked, barely choking back a chuckle. 

“Well, Leroy seems pretty convinced that you and Regina are becoming a “steady thing”, as he put it.”

Emma laughed and said: “I see,” without confirming nor denying anything. 

And Isabelle didn’t press the matter. Instead she simply said: “I’ll ask Bob- Robert about the house, and then he’ll probably call you one of these days, if that’s okay? And he will be asking a lot of   
questions, but don’t let them get to you, he’s just trying to intimidate you.”

“Got it. I just have to be more intimidating than him,” Emma half-chuckled. 

“Exactly,” Isabelle said with a chuckle. “Now, did you come here to actually borrow any books or not?”

Emma laughed slightly as she admitted that she actually wasn’t there to borrow any books. At least not today. But she did end up spending some time in the library, chatting with Isabelle. She asked interestedly about Emma’s Sign Language lessons, and Emma whole heartedly threw herself into a long talk about how happy she was about the lessons. How much they taught her. And how utterly clumsy she felt whenever she attempted to sign anything. Isabelle laughed at that and said that she was certain that Emma would soon get the hang of it. 

“I hope so,” Emma said earnestly. 

“And how is work going?” Isabelle asked briskly.

Emma quickly gave the librarian an update about that as well. And she also revealed that she had finished her fairytales. Isabelle was very impressed at that, and she could reveal that she always had wanted to write something too but had never been able to find the time to actually do so. Emma highly encouraged her to do so. She was sure that when Isabelle first had started, she wouldn’t be able to stop again. 

Isabelle seemed to genuinely consider it as she nodded thoughtfully. 

After having snooped around between the shelves, Emma left the library again. The weather was still crappy, but she ended up going for a little walk anyway. Just to get a bit of fresh air. It was too easy to get prison pallor when the weather was like this. Emma hoped that this little walk would make her cheeks delightfully pink. Or something like that. Either way, it was nice to be outside. Or so she told herself. She really tried to convince herself that this walk was good for her. 

But actually, she was freezing her ass off. Plain and simple. 

She had just come back to her hotel room and was grumbling complains under her breath when her phone chimed. Emma quickly tugged off her gloves and cursed her stiff fingers as she tried to unlock the phone. While she was still fumbling, the phone chimed again. Another text message had just arrived. Emma finally managed to type in her password and unlock the phone. She flapped her arms to rid herself of her unzipped parka, and then she sat down on the bed while she checked the messages:

‘I’m all done at the hospital. I only gagged three times.’

‘Forgive me. That was a disgusting and unnecessary detail.’

As fast as lightening, Emma texted back and frowned slightly. Regina shouldn’t be apologizing. For anything. Not now, not ever. ‘you’ve got nothing to apologize for. How are you feeling now?’

The response came fast: ‘I’m doing alright. Perhaps I’m a little lightheaded, but that’s to be expected.’

Emma felt as though she was taking some sort of risk as she asked: ‘and gagging aside, how was it? Was it alright?’. She hoped that she wasn’t asking too much or getting too close. 

Her phone chimed again. Emma checked the new message: ‘it was as alright as it can be. The bandage is off, and according to the doctor, I’m healing up nicely.’ 

That made Emma pause for a second. “According to the doctor”. That sounded very much like Regina was distancing herself from all of it, (Emma couldn’t blame her), perhaps she was even avoiding to look at her throat. But before Emma could get the chance to ponder further about that, her phone chimed once more, and the blonde quickly checked the message: ‘in fact it’s healing so “nicely” that my doctor said something about how the next operation could be happening sooner. If things continue to heal like they do now, that is.’

Emma pursed her lips, felt a bit like a scam therapist as she texted: ‘alright. And how do you feel about that?’

‘I don’t know. I’m still hesitant about whether I should even get the next operation. I’m afraid of getting my hopes up only to discover that it hasn’t changed anything. I’m slowly starting to adjust to the   
situation I’m in now, and I’m not sure I would be able to cope with getting my hopes up and then finding out that the surgery hasn’t changed anything. Zelena thinks that I should get the operation, but I don’t know. I just don’t know.’

‘I understand that.’

‘But I do know one thing.’

‘And what’s that then??’

‘I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow night. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.’

Emma’s heart immediately melted completely, and she was all smiles as she texted: ‘I’m looking forward to seeing you too. So much 😊’

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward little filler chapter were nothing much happens, I know, but tomorrow night is date night ;)


	35. Part Thirty Five

Ruby Wolf was the owner of a rather impressive wardrobe, and despite what her grandmother assumed, it wasn’t all short skirts and crop tops. Emma knew that for one single reason. She had looked inside Ruby’s closet. Because Ruby had allowed her to. 

And why had Emma been looking inside Ruby’s closet? Well, because she was tired of always looking the same whether she was going to work or going on a date. Tonight she wanted to look... different. 

She still wanted to feel comfortable, but she wanted to look just a little more polished. It was time to bring her A game. 

And her A game was clearly Ruby’s clothes. After having ripped every last garment out of her dresser and realizing that she didn’t have anything that lived up to whatever expectations she had, Emma had sat defeated on the floor until Ruby had knocked on her door, poked her head inside and then asked what all that noise was about. Emma had told the waitress about her dilemma, about the date with   
Regina tonight, and how she wanted to look “fucking fantastic”. Ruby had immediately first declared that Emma already did look “fucking fantastic”, but then hauled Emma up from the floor and declared that she “shouldn’t worry, Ruby’s here now, and I know exactly what to do”. She had more or less ordered Emma to follow her, and Emma had willingly done so. Ruby had taken the blonde back to her own place, opened her closet and declared that Emma could “knock herself out”.

And thus, that was exactly what Emma was doing. With Ruby and Dorothy’s help. She roamed through Ruby’s closet like there was no tomorrow. Exactly like Ruby had asked her to. Ruby had a lot of clothes, and the waitress revealed that “shopping was one of her favorite sports”. Dorothy rolled her eyes at that. She wasn’t as big on shopping as her girlfriend was, but right now, Emma was grateful for Ruby’s hobby. And she was grateful that the waitress wanted to help her in her hour of need. 

“I owe you one, Rubes,” Emma muttered as she fiddled with a pair of red leather pants.

“Yes you do, and you’re not going to wear those, by the way,” Ruby said. 

“I’m not?”

“Nope.”

“But they match my red leather-“

“Exactly. They match your leather jacket. Are you dressing up as cat woman, or are you going on a date?” Ruby deadpanned. 

“Point taken,” Emma said but still gave Ruby a light shove.

Dorothy snickered. 

The search continued, and while Emma found lots of pretty things, none of them quite matched her expectations. It was very possible that she would end up going to the date in her silver sequin dress. At least that looked nice. But both Dorothy and Ruby dismissed that, and Dorothy insisted that they would just have to keep looking. Of course they would find something Emma could wear.

And they did. Or, Ruby did. The waitress made a triumphant ‘yes!” as she emerged from the very back of her closet and then dangled something in Emma’s face. 

“How about this one?” Ruby said, holding out an incredibly short, black dress with spaghetti straps.

Emma tilted her head slightly. It was a nice dress and all, but the blonde wasn’t entirely sure that it was her style. It seemed very different from the clothes Emma normally wore. The blonde pursed her lips slightly as she eyed the dress dangling in Ruby’s hands. “I don’t think-“

“At least try it on,” Ruby coaxed and waved the dress in Emma’s face once more. “Please?”

“Alright,” Emma said, easily surrendering. “I’ll try it on. Give me a sec.”

“Atta girl,” Ruby chuckled. “I have a feeling that this dress is right up your street.

Emma rolled her eyes as to show that she was doubting that, and then she took the dress from Ruby and walked from the waitress’ bedroom and into her bathroom to try on the garment. She huffed a bit as she stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt and then wiggled into the dress. Emma’s first thought was that this dress was far, far too tight for her liking. And pretty short too. There was a whole lot of leg action going on. Maybe too much. Sure enough, Emma liked her legs, but she wasn’t exactly used to seeing them as much as she did right now. Looking down at herself she could see her thighs. Emma wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She fumbled a bit with the side zipper, zipped the dress and then left the bathroom without looking at herself in the mirror. She could do that in the bedroom instead. 

Both Ruby and Dorothy grinned when Emma came inside the bedroom again, and Dorothy eagerly motioned for Emma to step in front of the mirror. 

Emma did as instructed, and her jaw dropped slightly when she looked at her own reflection. This dress was definitely tightfitting. Very tightfitting. And it revealed a whole lot of cleavage too. Like, a lot.   
Sure, Emma knew that her boobs were nice and all, and occasionally she liked wearing tanktops that revealed just a little bit more, but this dress took cleavage to a whole new level. Seriously, one wrong movement and shit would go down.

“Oh no,” Emma said.

“Oh, yes!” Ruby said and grinned like the Cheshire cat. “You look perfect, Swan!”

“It’s too much,” Emma said as she tried to yank up the dress to give herself less of a cleavage. It didn’t help at all. 

“It’s not,” Dorothy said. “You look amazing!”

“I don’t know-“

“But I do,” Ruby interrupted. “Emma, you look perfect! You, my friend, are gonna drive Regina nuts!”

Emma shifted a bit, frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe the dress wasn’t too much when it really came to it. Yes, it was definitely different from her jeans and t-shirt attires, but she actually looked nice. Really nice. Different, but nice. She did a little spin in front of the mirror, twisted her neck slightly to see herself from the back. Yep, definitely looking nice from behind too. VERY nice. 

She turned around to look at Ruby and Dorothy again. The couple looked at each other, and Ruby grinned as she said: “sold!”

Emma grinned too. Maybe she had needed ten seconds to get used to this dress, but she had to admit that she looked good in it. It actually wasn’t too much. It was very appropriate for a nice meal in a nice restaurant. 

“You are gonna knock Regina’s socks off,” Ruby said plainly. 

“It’ll be the other way around,” Emma said. Because it always was. Regina always looked stunning no matter what she wore. That was just a simple fact. 

“You owe me ten bucks if her eyes doesn’t pop out when she sees you,” Ruby said.

“And me,” Dorothy interjected. “This sounds like easy money.”

“Hardy, har, har,” Emma deadpanned. ”You’re both hilarious.”

“Thank you,” Ruby snickered. 

“Hilariously bad at making jokes,” Emma finished the sentence. 

Ruby mock sneered. “Be nice. We just saved your ass.”

“So you did,” Emma acknowledged. “Thank you.”

“I’m thinking you should buy us drinks as a thank you,” Ruby teased. 

“Fine. I’ll buy you drinks. But not this weekend. I have a very important meeting with Mr. Gold, and I’m not intending to be hungover for it. That would make a horrible impression.” Emma was pretty nervous about the upcoming meeting with Robert Gold. She hoped that she would feel a little more collected this Saturday when she had a meeting with him. Don’t let him intimate you. That was rule number one. Emma knew that Isabelle had talked to him and based on the phone conversation the blonde had with him, he didn’t sound all that opposed to renting the house out instead of selling it. But obviously, he wanted to have a “face-to-face” conversation with Emma first. Emma was bracing herself for that conversation. And the blonde was determined to not let him intimidate her. 

Emma went back inside the bathroom and changed out of her borrowed dress. She put on her jeans and t-shirt again and took a deep breath. There wasn’t a lot of room to breathe in Ruby’s dress, but she could withstand that for a night. It was worth it. The dress looked good. 

She went back inside the bedroom and thanked Ruby for her help, and then she left the waitress’ house with her borrowed dress in hand. 

***********************

Emma was relieved. Now she had a dress for the occasion. A nice dress. She was ready for tonight. And she couldn’t wait to see Regina again. To find out more about what Regina had been up to. A bit silly, really. They had been texting every day. There had been constant contact between them, and yet Emma couldn’t wait to see her again. 

Yes, she was definitely “whipped” as Ruby so elegantly put it. Emma chuckled a bit. She didn’t mind being “whipped” one bit. 

Now she had a while before she had to get ready for the date, and Emma decided to spend the time doing what she had done a lot of already. Editing. She had finished proofreading that manuscript sometimes late last night, and she didn’t have anymore work until Monday. The constructions on Dragon Publishing would be done by then. 

Emma carefully put the borrowed dress on a hanger. God forbid it should get crumpled. Emma could iron to save her life. She would just have to hope that the dress would be fine on the hanger. 

The blonde grabbed her laptop and settled down on her bed. She opened the laptop, typed in her password. She even opened the document and all, but it didn’t take long before she found herself googling ‘date ideas’ instead. There were “fun” date ideas, “unique” date ideas, “cheap” date ideas, “cute” date ideas, “romantic” date ideas and “winter” date ideas. Winter ideas. That was something. Winter could be here any minute, and it could be kinda nice to think of an alternative to “just” dinner dates and coffee. Obviously, Emma really loved both the dinners and the coffee dates, but it couldn’t hurt to look at other options, right? 

Emma blinked. Her contact lenses were really bothering her this afternoon. Like, a lot. Her eyes had been burning since this morning, and if this continued, she would have no choice but to wear her glasses for her date. The blonde cringed a bit. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Not that she distinctively disliked her glasses, they just wouldn’t suit the look. She blinked again and then focused on the website, and all the “fun” suggestions. “Take a class for something new”. Hmm. Perhaps that was an idea. Or maybe she could ask Regina if she wanted to come along to one of Emma’s Sign Language lessons. That could be really interesting. Next suggestion was going go karting. Emma chuckled and quickly nixed that idea. That was definitely not something Regina would want, and honestly, Emma wasn’t all that into it either. Sky diving and bungee jumping was a definitive no as well, but what about going to a museum together? And going to the movies. Yes. That was definitely an idea. Emma had a feeling that Regina would find the suggestion both amusing and sweet.

Emma squinted as she looked at the next suggestion. Dance lessons. Proper ballroom dancing. That actually sounded like something that was right up Regina’s street. Emma doubted that club dancing was something Regina had been very into. Ballroom dancing sounded more like her thing. Emma made a note about that. Someday, she would take Regina ballroom dancing. 

Next suggestion was going to the amusement park together. Emma nodded a bit. They could definitely do that if Henry was accompanying them sometimes. The next suggestion was positively adorable. Go berry-picking together. Emma actually laughed out loud at that suggestion, but she nevertheless saved it. Who knew, maybe Regina would actually want to try that. Next there was “watching the sun set together”. Yep. Definitely. Emma wrote that one down too. Wine tasting. Regina had mentioned that she loved red wine. Emma wrote that suggestion down as well. Go to the zoo. Another appropriate suggestion if Henry was with them. Emma scribbled that down as well. Ice skating. Hmm. Emma pursed her lips. As romantic as it sounded, stalking around on the ice and falling and laughing, it probably wasn’t such a good idea. Ice skating involved a lot of “grabbing on to the other for support”. Touches. Lots of it. No. Regina wasn’t ready for that yet. The last thing Emma wanted was to scare her. Ice skating was a definite no-no. But going to an art gallery was definitely an idea. Regina seemed like the art loving type. Emma wrote that suggestion down. Paint some pottery. That sounded kinda cute. 

Emma scribbled the suggestion down. Just in case. Learn yoga together. Regina had already mentioned that she liked yoga, so perhaps she would be willing to give Emma a couple of tips?

Go to the library together. Yes. Definitely. Both Regina and Emma were book lovers. That was a very good suggestion. Emma wrote it down and squinted as she scanned the website for more suggestions. 

Go to an aquarium. That sounded like another Henry suggestion, so perhaps. Emma wrote it down just in case. Picnic. Yes. Absolutely! The weather was perhaps a tad too cold, but there was such a thing called an indoor picnic, and if Emma got her own place...... 

The blonde lost focus for a moment as the thought of creating an indoor picnic for Regina grew in her mind. They would be sitting on the floor on a blanket. There would be a picnic basket and sandwiches and a bottle of wine... Emma pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe she was going overboard and being way too throughout, but she didn’t care. Not really. She wanted to woo Regina. 

She wanted to take her out on as many dates as possible. Show her what a relationship could and should be like. She wanted to be good to Regina. She wanted to shower her in affection, help her heal if she could. 

The next suggestion made Emma chuckle softly. Go fruit picking somewhere. They could do that. They could go and pick apples together. Red apples. The ones Regina favored. And then maybe Regina would show her how to make an apple turnover. Emma had found that that pastry sounded absolutely delicious. 

The very last suggestion made Emma grin like an idiot. “Take a train ride somewhere”. That would be quite the callback. It was a train ride and a chance encounter that had brought them together, had made them friends. Emma would like to take another train ride with Regina. A train ride where they were more than friends. The blonde wrote that last suggestion down. And used capital letters. She had a pretty long list now, but that was fine. Emma hoped that she and Regina could do everything on that list. Eventually. 

Emma leaned back slightly and stretched her arms above her head. She felt quite satisfied with her “work” even though she hadn’t actually worked. At least not on her manuscript. But this felt every bit as important. “Operation Smile”, Emma secretly called it. It had originally been “Operation Woo”, but it hadn’t sounded quite right. “Operation Smile” was so much better. Because that was what this was about. Seeing Regina smile. Seeing her be happy. 

Emma quickly glanced at the far right corner of her laptop to see the time. And “unfortunately” she still had time left before she was supposed to get ready for her date. Emma sighed a bit. Killing the time and counting the hours, minutes, seconds until she saw Regina again could easily be compared to torture. But she knew that the time would definitely not pass any quicker if she just sat here and stared at her laptop screen, so she grabbed her headphones, plugged them into the laptop and then flexed her fingers before throwing herself into the editing process once again. Editing was nowhere nearly as interesting as actually writing the fairytales had been, but it was a necessary process. There were things that could be removed from the stories, unnecessary details, etc. And there were things that could be added as well. So far, Emma had added more things than she had actually deleted, and she reminded herself to be a little more critical. She had to be careful not to overdetail everything. That would only make the stories confusing. 

The blonde blinked again. Man, those contact lenses were bothering her! God, she would have to go on the date wearing her glasses. Emma’s stomach dropped a little. That wasn’t what she had planned. Her glasses made her feel insecure. And all because Sarah Fredericks and the “creative” things she had called Emma during high school. “Four eyes” had been her favorite.   
Emma tugged a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, told herself it didn’t matter. It was better to wear glasses than not being able to see Regina because her vision was blurry or suffering from “burning” eyes all evening because her contact lenses were bothering her. 

Emma tried to convince herself that it wasn’t a big deal as she deleted a large block of unnecessary words. That felt kinda good. Now she was really editing instead of just adding more details to her stories. Good work, Swan. You’re working like a real pro! Malena would be proud if she could see you now. Emma chuckled. She couldn’t wait to finish editing and send the updated version to Malena. She hoped that her boss would think just as highly of it afterwards. Malena loved the dark twist Emma had given the stories, and she had been appalled when Emma had muttered something about changing the ending to make it less dark. According to Malena, that would be a horrible decision. “Keep it dark, dear,”, she had said. And so Emma was planning on doing that. And she was looking forward to resume working on “A Tap on the Shoulder”. That story would be less dark.......

********************************

Emma worked steadily, and before she knew it, a couple of hours had passed, and it was time for her to get ready to The Date. 

The blonde immediately saved todays work, closed her laptop and then went into the bathroom to apply her makeup. First makeup, then dress. God forbid she should spill makeup on the dress. The borrowed dress. 

But before applying any makeup, Emma removed her contact lenses. They were still irritating her eyes and it hadn’t gotten any better. She would just have to accept that she would be going on this date wearing her glasses. A bit annoying, but there was nothing she could do about it, so Emma decided to do what she did best. Just roll with it. She didn’t have many other options to be honest. 

The blonde frowned in sheer concentration as she applied her makeup. Nothing too over the top. She kept the shade on her eyes light, and her lips pale pink. Dark colors simply didn’t suit her. Next she carefully put on mascara. And tried not to poke herself in the eye in the process. Stabbing herself in the eye with the mascara wand wasn’t on her schedule for tonight. She aimed for applying her mascara without any accidents. 

And she managed to do just that. When she was done, her eyelashes were thick and dark and framing her green eyes nicely. Emma felt quite satisfied with what she was seeing in the mirror. This was definitely good for a date night. More than good. 

For her hair, Emma just settled for giving it a quick brush through and then letting it hang lose. It had been braided overnight, so it was nicely waved still. 

And now for the next part. Emma stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt and frowned once more as she carefully rolled the thin nylon stockings up her legs. Emma was awful at putting on nylon stockings. 

She always ended up ripping them somehow, and after having put them on, she paranoidly turned and twisted her legs to ensure that there wasn’t any holes in her stockings. And there wasn’t. At least not yet. Emma silently prayed that the stockings would end up ripped before the night was over. Next was the dress. Emma slipped the dress over her head and zipped it. The dress was still tight. It was still quite short, and it still gave her a rather epic cleavage, but Emma felt damn good in it. She felt confident as she looked at her reflection and smiled. She looked good. Feeling satisfied, the blonde scrunched up her hair one more time and then went inside her little bedroom. She slipped her shoes on. High heels for once, and then she grabbed her parka coat. It definitely didn’t go well with nylon stockings and stilettos, but it was damn cold outside, and Emma wasn’t interested in sacrificing her health over looking good. In other words, catching pneumonia was not on her list. The blonde quelled a sigh as she grabbed her glasses and put them on. At least they were relatively modern glasses, horn rimmed and black. That helped a little. She buttoned the coat and then went downstairs. 

Ruby was back behind the counter when Emma came downstairs, and the waitress looked up and flashed the blonde a grin. “All ready, Swan?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded in confirmation. 

“You look nervous,” Ruby pointed out. 

“I know,” Emma said and rolled her eyes a little. It was strange, really. She always felt a mixture of excited and nervous about seeing Regina again. She couldn’t quite explain why. That was simply how   
things were. But it was a good kind of nervous. Like having her stomach full of butterflies. 

“See you later,” Emma said and flashed Ruby a smile as she walked out of the diner. Her high heels clicked against the pavement as she walked. Emma chuckled a little. High heels. It had been quite a while since she had last worn high heels. Her feet weren’t too pleased about it. She wasn’t that used to wearing high heels, and for a moment she feared that that was very obvious in the way she walked. Emma hoped that she wasn’t limping or waddling. Regina was so much better at walking in high heels than Emma was. The way she carried herself was impressive. Emma chuckled. She would have to ask the brunette for “tips on how to act natural when wearing high heels”. She was certain that would make Regina smile. And honestly, that was all Emma wanted. 

Emma made her way to the square where she and Regina were supposed to meet. She was a little early for once, so she still had a couple of minutes. And she intended to spend those couple of minutes out here. She didn’t care whether it was cold or not, she was gonna be here when Regina arrived. Heading inside the restaurant seemed so oddly impolite. 

She rubbed her hands together. Obviously, she had managed to forget her gloves. Again. Her gloves were lying safely tugged away in the pocket of her red leather jacket, but Emma was wearing the parka tonight. Maybe she would just have to buy an extra pair of gloves. A pair for the parka. She tilted her head backwards and looked up at the sky. Dark, grey clouds. Was it gonna rain? No, it was too cold to rain. Maybe snow then? Yes, Emma suspected that that was an opportunity. It was definitely cold enough to snow tonight. She rubbed her hands together again. She would have to buy some snow chains for the bug. If it really was gonna snow, Emma wanted to be prepared. She had almost crashed the car she was driving in in Toronto because she had forgotten to put snow chains on. Lily had told her off profusely for it, claiming that Emma was an idiot for not thinking about that. And while she was totally right, Emma was slowly beginning to realize that Lily had actually been telling her off a lot during their relationship. There had been many conflicts between them. Back then, Emma hadn’t realized that, but now she was seeing things much more clearly, and now she could honestly say that she was happy to be out of that relationship. It was funny, really. If Lily hadn’t dumped her, Emma would never had run off to Vancouver. She would never had met Regina. The blonde chuckled slightly. Talk about that whole “one door closes and another one opens”-cliché. Sometimes fate was a funny one. 

Emma shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she waited. Why was there always a small part of her that feared that Regina wouldn’t show up? Emma scoffed. Regina would never do that. And especially not now. They were growing closer, Emma was sure of that, and she was so happy about it! She was so happy to have Regina in her life, and she couldn’t wait to ask her out on all kinds of fun dates. Being a part of Regina’s healing process and providing her with lots and lots of affection. That was Emma’s overall plan. She shifted again. Damn, it was really cold tonight. She couldn’t wait to get inside the restaurant and get warmed up. Would there be candle lights on the table? Emma frowned a bit. There had been candle lights on the table the last time, but the blonde would have preferred to know in advantage. Maybe she should have called to make sure. She wanted there to be candle lights on the table. 

Her thoughts about candles were successfully interrupted when the familiar black Mercedes pulled up in front of Tony’s. Emma smiled widely as the engine was switched off and the car door opened. The first thing she saw was a black stiletto, and then the rest of Regina Mills appeared. Tonight she was wearing a black coat with blue fur trim on the collar and sleeves. Her hair was soft and smooth, and she was tugging a dark lock behind her ears as she slammed the car door shut, stuffed her car keys inside her purse and then turned around. Her high heels clacked as she walked towards Emma. The blonde immediately drank in the image of the brunette. Dark brown eyes framed by thick lashes. Plump lips painted red. God, there was something about that particular color that made Emma’s belly tingle. She knew that she would never be able to look at red lipstick without thinking about Regina. Nobody could wear red lipstick like Regina. Emma would always compare others who wore red lipstick to Regina. 

There was nothing she could do about that.

Emma’s cheeks were hurting. That was how much she was smiling. And Regina was wearing a smile to match. She was positively beaming at Emma, and the blonde thought to herself that Regina looked positively radiant like that.

Once Regina was close enough, Emma opened her mouth to greet her, but the brunette beat her to it. She smiled as she lifted her hands and signed: ‘hello. How are you?’

“I’m good,” Emma said, nearly bursting with pride because she could understand it. “And how are you?”

‘I’m fine,’ Regina signed, and once again, Emma felt incredibly proud for understanding what Regina was saying. 

“Awesome,” Emma grinned. “And are you hungry?”

Regina nodded eagerly. 

“Me too,” Emma said with a grin. “Wanna head inside then? It’s pretty cold out here.”

Regina nodded again, but before they headed inside, she put her hand over Emma’s.

Emma automatically paused everything. This was probably the only thing that could make her forget about the cold weather. Regina’s hand was so warm. She wasn’t wearing gloves either, and right now Emma was fucking grateful for that. Nobody had softer hands than Regina.

After a moment, Regina moved her hand and flashed Emma a smile. The blonde returned the smile and then they headed inside. 

Once inside the restaurant, both women began to fiddle with zippers and buttons to rid themselves of their coats. Regina was the first one to succeed. She hung her black coat up, and Emma really tried not to stare. Regina was wearing a royal blue dress that had this sort of “folded” front, had sleeves that covered Regina’s elbows, and the dress had strings in the back, and as the brunette turned around,   
Emma could see the black strings that had elegantly been tied into a ribbon at the back of Regina’s neck. A lot of Regina’s upper back was exposed, in a sort of reversed triangle shape, and Emma’s breath hitched as she looked at the tanned, smooth skin. And- the blonde swallowed something- she could also see the zipper at the back of Regina’s dress. It started at the middle of Regina’s back and went all the way down to the middle of the brunette’s thigh where the dress ended in a slit, leaving a little bit of the back of Regina’s legs exposed whenever she moved. Emma really tried not to stare and quickly flashed Regina a smile as she turned around once more. The brunette returned the smile and played with the end of the blue scarf she had tied elegantly around her neck. Was Emma’s mind playing tricks on her, or was the scarf tied a little looser than normally? Was a bit more of Regina’s throat exposed to her? Emma thought so, but she knew better than to comment on it. Instead she turned around so she could finally remove her coat. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder as she hung her parka on the coat rack and then she turned around once more. 

Regina’s dark eyes went completely wide as she looked at Emma. The reaction was both comical and unexpected, and Emma could have sworn that Regina was looking at her chest for a second there, but the moment passed so quickly, so it could very well have been Emma’s mind playing tricks on her. Regina’s eyes were still wide, though, and she hadn’t looked away from Emma’s face yet. And obviously, the way she was looking at her was enough to make Emma feel ridiculously self-conscious. Nervously, she tugged a lock of hair behind her ear and then asked: “what?”

In response, Regina thrusted one hand inside her purse, roamed for a second and then handed Emma a yellow post-it note. 

Emma was quick to read Regina’s elegant handwriting: ‘You look so beautiful tonight, Emma.’, and her face grew hot as she quickly “analyzed” the situation. Regina had literally been sitting in her car for only three seconds before she had come out to greet Emma. She had been checking her appearance in the mirror and stuffing her car keys away, but she had not been writing any notes. Emma hadn’t seen her sit with a pencil and a stack of post-its. Which could only mean one thing. Regina had written that note beforehand. She had written that note before she left. For some reason, that made Emma’s breath hitch in her throat once more. Regina had written that note before coming here. Regina had just automatically assumed that Emma would look beautiful tonight. 

Emma looked up at the brunette just in time to see Regina lift her right hand. She made a sign Emma had never seen before. Her palm was facing her mouth as she wiggled her fingers, then pinched them lightly together. 

“And what does that mean?” Emma asked curiously. 

As an answer, Regina simply pointed to the word “beautiful” on the note still in Emma’s hand. 

“Oh,” Emma said, flushing deeply. “Thank you. You look... Well, you look stunning.”

Regina shook her head a bit at that. 

“You do,” Emma said firmly. “So stop trying to argue with me, alright?”

Regina’s chest rumbled in silent laughter, and then they headed inside the actual restaurant. They were greeted by the slinking looking waiter, and Emma gave her name and told him she had booked a table for two. The waiter quickly escorted them to a table in the corner. With candles on the table. He gave them a menu and assured that he would be back to take their orders in a second. 

Both Emma and Regina sat down, and Emma immediately looked through her menu. What was she gonna indulge in tonight? Pizza? Pasta? It didn’t take her long to decide on pasta carbonara. After a moment or so, Regina put her own menu down. 

“You’ve decided what you want?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded and reached across the table as she pointed to the “mushroom risotto” on Emma’s menu. 

“Good choice,” Emma smiled and was secretly over the moon that Regina wasn’t ordering soup tonight. That had to be a good sign, right? A sign that her throat was feeling better. 

Regina nodded and reached inside her purse once more, and soon Emma was presented with another pre-prepared note: ‘would you mind ordering for me?’

“Yeah, ‘course,” Emma confirmed. “I’ll order for you. No problem.”

Regina smiled gratefully at that, removed her finger from Emma’s menu, but kept her hands laying on the table, and when Emma put her own menu away, she saw Regina’s fingers wag ever so slightly in something that could only be described as a “Come here”-gesture. Emma immediately understood and put her hands in Regina’s. Without thinking much about it, she started to draw little circles on Regina’s palm with the tip of her index finger. Then she realized what she was doing, and her gaze quickly snapped up to Regina’s face. The blonde’s voice was low and gentle as she asked: “is this okay?”

Regina nodded, smiled and even guided Emma’s finger a bit so it was touching her wrist instead. 

Emma’s heart thudded pleasantly in her chest. This was nice. Very, very nice. Seriously, she wouldn’t mind sitting like this for the rest of the night. Just holding Regina’s hand and pay attention to how the brunette’s eyes gleamed in the flickering light from the candle on the table. Emma’s heart thudded again. This had to be heaven. Or at least a piece of it. 

But unfortunately, they had to stop holding hands when the waiter arrived. Emma ordered for both of them, and the waiter took off again. 

“So, I have a meeting with Robert Gold next Saturday,” Emma told the brunette. “At his place. Isabelle’s going to be home, so I don’t think he’s gonna be too bad, but still, you never know.”

Regina raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“But anyway, I actually have a pretty good feeling about this,” Emma continued. “I think I might actually end up with a place to live. My own place.”

Regina smiled. 

“And I was thinking...” Emma said almost shyly. “If I get my own place with a proper kitchen... Would you come and visit me? I could cook for you sometime? My specialty is tacos, but they’re actually pretty good.”

Regina reached within her purse, found a stack of post-it and a pencil, and then scribbled on the first note. After a moment, she handed the note to Emma, and the blonde read it: ‘I’d love to.’

“Yeah?” Emma said and felt positively dopey as she looked up at Regina. “You really mean it?”

Regina nodded, reached within her purse once more and found another note. A pre-prepared one. Emma quickly read that one as well: ‘would you like to come to dinner at my place- Zelena’s place- next week? I’ll be making lasagna. Henry will be with us, but that’s not a problem, is it?’

“No, absolutely not,” Emma said quickly. “And I’d love to come to dinner.”

Regina first smiled but then rolled her eyes slightly as she looked down at the note in Emma’s hand. 

“What?” Emma asked and frowned a bit. 

Regina quickly scribbled another note and then handed it to Emma who read it: ‘I just wish that Henry and I had our own place to stay. I’ve been so grateful for Zelena, and for staying at her place, but now I’m starting to yearn more and more for my own place. And for Henry to have a larger room.’

“Of course you do,” Emma said. “That’s only natural. But there was that place you could move into in what, a couple of months?” 

Regina shook her head and then scribbled underneath the other message for a moment. Then she lifted the pencil so Emma could read the message: ‘I’m afraid that agreement fell through, so now Henry and I are officially house hunting. Again.’

“Oh, shit,” Emma said. “I’m sorry that it fell through.”

Regina offered a light shrug and then found a new note. The pencil scratched against the paper for a moment, and then she pushed the note towards Emma: ‘to be perfectly honest, I’m actually sort of relieved. It was a penthouse apartment. I don’t think I want to live in a penthouse apartment. I’d rather live somewhere with a garden. Somewhere, where Henry can go play outside and where I can grow roses.’

“I see,” Emma said, immediately making a mental note. Roses. Regina liked roses. Perhaps Emma would bring her a bouquet of roses the next time they saw each other. 

Whatever question Emma was about to ask instantly died on her lips when the waiter returned with their food and water. Everything smelled so delicious, and Emma smiled as she thanked the waiter who once again said “bon Appetit!” in that terrible accent. 

Emma and Regina toasted, and then they dug into their food. Emma immediately noticed that Regina wasn’t wincing at the first bite. Yes, she was still taking a little white pill with lots of water, but she wasn’t wincing as she swallowed. That made Emma incredibly happy, and she smiled at the brunette. 

Regina returned the smile, and once again, her brown eyes gleamed in the light from the candle. Emma managed to forget all about her food for a moment. Looking at Regina was far more interesting   
than eating. 

The post-its piled up as Emma and Regina talked over dinner, and Regina rolled her eyes every time Emma snatched a full post-it and stuffed away in the little clutch she had brought tonight. 

“What?” Emma asked innocently. “I happen to be a very enthusiastic collector of these.”

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes once more. Her chest rumbled with laughter. 

“You should see my drawer,” Emma continued with a chuckle. “It’s almost full. I might have to move my clothes, so I have more space for the notes.”

Regina sighed deeply and took a sip of her water. 

“And I’m gonna need lots more of them,” Emma said softly. “Seriously. A lot.”

All hints disappeared from Regina’s face as she flashed Emma a smile, and Emma took a moment to silently acknowledge how fucking in love she was with Regina! Seriously, the amount of tenderness she was feeling for this woman was overwhelming. 

“Food’s okay?” Emma asked to distract herself. 

Regina nodded eagerly and scribbled ‘delicious!’ on a new post-it note. 

“Happy to hear that,” Emma said and raised her glass of water. “Cheers. Again.”

Regina raised her own glass and smiled as the porcelain clinked together. 

Emma took a teeny tiny sip of her water. Regina did the same, and Emma tried not to stare at the way the brunette licked droplets of water off her lips. But honest to god, it was very, very distracting!

Emma blushed a little as she looked down and concentrated on her food........

The rest of their date was wonderful. Plain and simple. 

Emma ordered pie for dessert for both of them, and the way Regina’s eyes shone when she was served a piece of cherry pie was positively adorable. 

Emma wouldn’t have minded staying at this restaurant for a few more hours. Or a few more days, but once the dessert was eaten and they were the only people left in the restaurant, Emma reckoned that   
it was probably time to move along. Maybe it would start to snow later on. Emma didn’t want Regina to get caught in that when she was driving home. 

Emma dropped her napkin to the table and asked: “are you ready to leave?”

Regina nodded. 

They found their coats and then left the restaurant. Emma almost felt sad that Regina had parked so close by. 

“I would have suggested that we went for a walk together, but the weather is so bloody cold,” the blonde said. 

Regina turned her head, flashed Emma that smile again. 

Both of them hovered near Regina’s black Mercedes. Neither of them wanted to end the night. But it was getting increasingly colder, the air was almost frostily, and Emma didn’t want Regina to risk driving home in bad weather.

“Well....” the blonde said. “I’ve had a really great time tonight.”

It was lucky they were standing underneath a streetlight otherwise Emma would never have been able to read Regina’s lips as she formed two words: ‘me, too.”

“I’m looking forward to having dinner at your place next week,” Emma said earnestly. “And I’m looking forward to hanging out with Henry again!”

Regina nodded, but she didn’t seem all that focused on what Emma was saying. Instead she was looking at Emma. More specifically at her lips. 

“What is it?” Emma asked softly, all though she already had a pretty vague idea what Regina was thinking right now. 

Regina reached within her purse and handed Emma the third pre-prepared note that night. 

Emma squinted behind her glasses as she held up the note to read it, and then she smiled as she was presented with the same question as the last time. ‘Can I kiss you?’

And Emma’s answer was exactly the same as well. “As much as you want.” 

Regina stepped forward, and then she was kissing Emma. Exactly like the last time. Softly, wonderfully, and she guided Emma’s hand to rest on her forearm this time. 

Emma’s heart fluttered in her chest. Regina tasted very faintly of that sweet cherry pie they’d had for dessert, and Emma could smell her perfume. Some kind of exotic flower. A different one than the one she had worn the last time. She could feel soft tendrils of hair tickle her cheek. Regina’s hair. Exactly as soft as Emma had imagined. The soft pressure of Regina’s lips against her own was making her a bit dizzy, and Emma silently ordered herself to not tether on her high heels and accidentally stumble into Regina. This was.... This was amazing! Emma forgot that it was cold. Warmth was rapidly spreading through her body, coursing through her system like the most pleasant flames Emma had ever experienced, and she was deathly afraid to accidentally move and disturb the moment. This was perfect. Her hand resting lightly on Regina’s forearm was perfect, and the way Regina’s soft hair tickled her cheek was perfect. Emma had never felt like this when kissing someone. Not until now. It was different with Regina. Everything was different with Regina.  
It wasn’t until Regina pulled back that Emma realized that this kiss had lasted longer than the previous one. And then she realized that Regina’s chest was moving up and down fast. Emma’s first impulse was concern because she thought that this had somehow scared Regina. But as she scanned the brunette’s face for any traces of doubt, she noticed the glow in Regina’s cheeks and then it struck her that Regina was breathless for reasons that had very little to do with fear. Oh!

“Wow,” Emma said plainly and flashed the brunette a beaming smile.

Regina nodded once and flashed her a wobbly little smile. 

Emma returned the smile. It was almost impossible to say goodnight to Regina that night, and Emma had to remind herself that it wouldn’t be long before she was going to see Regina again.......

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, aren't they adorable? And just FYI, yes, Regina was totally staring at Emma's chest :P
> 
> Next up: dinner at Regina's!


	36. Part Thirty Six

‘Guess who has a place to livee?!’ 

Emma send the text message and then cursed a bit when she noticed the typo. Damn it. And she was calling herself a writer? Oh, well. It was too late to do something about it, and honestly, Emma was too freaking excited to fully care about it. She shrugged off her parka and unlaced her boots. With the phone still in hand, she flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Soon she wouldn’t stare at the ceiling in Eugenia’s Inn anymore. Soon she would have her own ceiling to stare at. Emma felt the excitement bubble in her stomach, and even more so when her phone chimed, and she could check a new message: ‘Robert Gold agreed to rent the place out instead of selling?’

Emma grinned as she typed back: ‘damn right he did! I mean, at first, he was all kinds of snobby, but then Isabelle came home, and he turned into a puppy. Well, not really, but he definitely changed from beast to man. He became polite and started asked me genuine questions about how I was settling in in Steveston. At first, he more than suggested that I wouldn’t stay in Steveston for a very long time. Which is absolute crap. But yeah, now I have a place to live. He’s gonna prepare the papers and then he’s gonna send them to me, and voila, one little signature from me, and I’m no longer a homeless!’

Emma grinned again as she stared at the block of text she had just sent. She hoped that she wasn’t interrupting Regina in the middle of something. The blonde shifted on the bed, and the mattress creaked a bit. Oh my god, Emma would have to buy a mattress! And a bed frame. But that was the only thing that wasn’t already in the house. The house was furnished, and Emma was insanely grateful for that. She couldn’t afford to buy new furniture’s. At least not right now. But later, Emma had a secret dream about putting together a proper “writer’s corner” in the “tower” the grey house had. She would want dark furniture’s. A wooden desk. An old fashioned chair. Red carpets on the floor. It sounded like a right cliché, but Emma had always dreamed of having an office like that. Excitement fizzled through her belly. She still couldn’t quite believe that Mr. Gold had actually said yes. That she actually had a home now. A place where she could watch television without worrying about whether the volume was too loud or not. A place where the bathroom wasn’t teeny tiny. A place where she had a closet instead of a dresser. A place where she had a kitchen. She could start cooking again. And get better at it. She could have friends over. She could invite Ruby and Elsa and Isabelle. And Ella could come over from Toronto and stay over for as long as she wanted. And- Emma grinned again- she would have a place where she could hang out with her date instead of having coffee in diners. She could invite Regina over. She could cook for Regina. Something else fluttered in Emma’s stomach as she thought about that. She would have to study the recipe thoroughly before starting to cook. God forbid she should mess up the first dinner at her place. That would be an absolute disaster. 

Her phone chimed again, and Emma was brought out of her musings. She checked the message: ‘I’m so happy for you, Emma. Getting your own place after having lived at a hotel for such a long time must be quite a relief.’

“Mmm-hmm!” Emma said earnestly out loud as typed: ‘ugh, it is! It feels really good.’ As soon as she had sent the message, she realized that she might have been just a little bit insensitive in her excitement. She quickly typed: ‘how is the house hunting going for you and the little dude? Have you guys found something interesting?’

It didn’t take long before her phone chimed, and Emma could check a new message: ‘No, I’m afraid we haven’t. Not yet at least, and I must admit that I’m getting a bit frustrated. But let’s not talk about that. Tell me more about the house! It’s the grey one near the forest, right? The one with the tower room?’

Emma pursed her lips slightly as she typed back: ‘yeah, that’s the one. I can’t wait to invite both you and Henry over. But I’m sorry you’re feeling frustrated. I know how it feels, not having your own place to live.’ She refused to take the bait Regina was dangling in her face. They were not just going to glide lightly over Regina’s frustration. They were going to communicate about it. 

And then her phone chimed again. ‘Henry and I would love to come over and see your new home. And yes, it does feel quite frustrating, knowing that the place you live in isn’t gonna be a permanent one. When I feel the most frustrated, I regret putting the house in Montreal up for sale so quickly, but at the same time I don’t think I’d be able to go back and live there.’

‘I completely understand that.’ Going back to live in the house where such gruesome things had happened? Emma winced. She could easily understand why Regina had wanted to be rid of the house as fast as possible.

‘And besides, Montreal is far away. It wouldn’t be very easy to see you if I lived in Montreal.’

Emma smiled at that. ‘That is a very good point.’

‘But not having my own place is starting to irritate me a lot. And especially because Zelena is against me and Henry moving out. She hasn’t said so directly, but I can feel it. I can feel the silent protest, and she always pulls a face whenever I mention house hunting.’

Emma frowned a bit. ‘She’s scared to let you go?’

‘Yes, I believe that’s the general issue, yes. I think the idea of me and Henry living on our own frightens her. I think she fears that I’ll somehow get worse if I live on my own. She’s afraid that something is going to happen to me if I move out.’

Emma bit her lip as she typed. ‘I understand that, but you’re a grown woman.’

‘Exactly. I can’t keep living at my sister’s place forever like some refugee. I have to start living my own life again. Both for my own sake, but also for Henry’s. He needs to see that his mother can manage things on her own.’

‘Have you talked to Zelena about that?’

‘I have, yes. And while she understand where I’m coming from, she’s also terrified. She was on the verge of tears the last time I mentioned it, and I don’t want to upset her, so I’m laying low about talking about it for now.’

That had to be a difficult situation. Emma could understand why Zelena was afraid to let Regina go after everything that had happened to her. Seeing Regina go had to be very, very frightening for the redhead. But at the same time, Emma could fully understand why Regina wanted to move out. Of course she’d want to move on. Of course she’d want to get her own place and create a future for herself and for Henry.

‘I can understand why you’d want to lay low, but suppose you mentioned it now and then? Do you think that could help her get used to it?’

‘I don’t know. That’s what I’m hoping, but after the last time, I’m feeling quite hesitant to mention it again. But enough about that. We were talking about your new home. Tell me more about it.’

This time, Emma did as Regina requested and told the brunette everything about her new home. She almost painted a picture of the house for Regina. 

‘That sounds really amazing. How soon will you be able to move in then?’

‘If I’m lucky, by the end of this month! I literally cannot wait to move in. I can’t wait to have my own kitchen to cook in. Or, attempting to cook. I’m considering to take a cooking class sometimes. Just to get the chance to learn things from scratch.’

‘I happen to be quite good at cooking. Is there a dish in particular you’d like to learn how to make?’

‘Well... I once had this kickass Enchiladas at a restaurant, and I’ve tried to make it many times since, but I haven’t been able to succeed.’

‘I know how to make Enchiladas. I could teach you, if you’d like?’

‘Oh my god, that would be awesome 😊 you like cooking, don’t you?’

‘Yes, I do. But unfortunately, Henry has very singular taste. Macaroni and cheese. Burgers. Hot dogs. French fries. Fried chicken. Lasagna. He’s a very picky eater, so there isn’t room for a lot of variations. Or spice for that matter.’

Emma chuckled. ‘And you like spicy food?’

‘Well, yes, but generally, I wouldn’t mind making different meals once in a while.’

‘What’s your favorite dish to make?’

‘I think that has to be Mofongo.’

‘Mofongo? I must admit that I’ve never heard about that before.’

‘I didn’t expect you to. It’s a Puerto Rican dish. My father was from Puerto Rico.’

‘Ohhh! I’ll google that right now 😉’. Emma had wondered where Regina had gotten her beautiful, olive skin color from, and now she knew. Regina had roots in Puerto Rico. 

Emma quickly googled “Mofongo”, and being the food lover she was, it didn’t take her long to decide that this looked very, very delicious. 

‘That looks really good!’

‘It does, doesn’t it? Perhaps I could make it for you sometimes? If you’d like?’

‘I’d like that very much. But first I’ll invite you over for tacos. Like I promised.’

‘That sounds wonderful, but Henry would never forgive me if I went and had tacos on my own.’

Emma chuckled as she typed. ‘Then bring him. I always make enough tacos for three people 😊’

‘He’d absolutely love that.’

That made Emma feel all sorts of warm. She had only met Regina’s son three times, but she had clearly already been completely accepted by him. She could feel that in the way Regina mentioned him in their conversation. 

‘I’m happy to hear that. So, what are you doing right now?’

‘Texting you.’

Emma snorted at the sassy answer. ‘Oh, very funny! I meant apart from that.’

‘I am currently planning an online class in literature, and no, you’re not bothering me. I was about to take a break anyway.’

Now Emma chuckled. ‘I’m glad to hear that. Are you happy about your new job??’

‘Well, yes, I mean it’s certainly very different from my old job, but I actually quite like it. It gives me the opportunity to do something similar to what I used to do, but I’d lie if I said that I don’t miss teaching.’

‘Of course you do!’

‘But I am definitely grateful for this opportunity. I’m grateful that I can still be a teacher of sorts, even without the ability to speak.’

Emma’s chest clenched at that. She had to remind herself that Regina didn’t want pity. That Regina had no need for Emma telling her how sorry she was. Emma gnawed on a fingernail as she considered her answer. But before she got the chance to answer, another text arrived: ‘how is the editing going so far?’

‘It’s going pretty well. I’ve finally started to actually cut things from the manuscript instead of just adding things. I think that’s a pretty good thing. And I had to re-write a whole scene last night. It took a while, but it works really well. Better than before. And way darker.’

‘Malena is just going to love that.’

Emma snickered. ‘Yeah, that’s what I’m counting on 😉’

‘You and your smileys.’

The blonde grinned again. ‘What’s wrong with smileys?’

‘Nothing. It just reminds me of when I’m texting my son.’

Laughter rumbled in Emma’s chest and she felt every bit sassy as she typed: ‘😊 😊 😊’

‘Very mature, miss Swan.’

Now Emma bit her lip slightly as she admitted: ‘I like that.’

‘Like what?’

‘When you call me miss Swan.’

‘Oh, I see. I’ll remember that.’

Emma blushed a little. ‘I can’t wait to see you this week!’

‘I can’t wait to see you either. I’ve been thinking a lot about you.’

‘You have??’

‘Yes, indeed. That shouldn’t be so hard to believe.’

‘And can I ask what you’ve been thinking about?’

‘I feel a bit embarrassed now, but I’ve been thinking about kissing you. How nice it was.’

Emma smiled, rolled onto her stomach and then tugged a lock of hair behind her ear as she typed: ‘that’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina.’

‘Maybe not to you, but I feel as though I’m in the process of “learning” things all over again. Learning how to date, etc. You understand what I mean?’

‘Yeah, I sure do.’ And she really did. This truly was a learning process for both of them. Emma was learning how to be around Regina, what things to say or do to make the brunette smile, and Regina was slowly learning to trust again, to open up. She was learning what a healthy relationship was. 

‘Anyway, shouldn’t you be in the middle of editing?’

Emma chuckled softly. Look at her changing the subject because talking about kissing makes her flustered. God, she’s so wonderful! ‘yeah, yeah, yeah, I should. But texting you is so much more interesting.’

‘But it won’t make you finish your book any sooner, will it?’

‘Touché. I’ll get back to work.’

‘Good 😉’

Emma stared at the screen. Did Regina Mills just send her a smiley?! What had the world come to? The blonde chuckled slightly, put the phone down on the nightstand and then shifted so she could find her laptop. She had a pretty busy day ahead of her. First some editing on her own manuscript, and then some more editing, but on a manuscript from Dragon Publishing. And as usually, Emma didn’t feel one bit like working. As usually, daydreaming about Regina was far more appealing. Emma tapped in her password and then found the right document. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair as she threw herself into the editing process. She was finally starting to see her work with more critical eyes. Deleting certain events and conversations became easier and easier, but she paused as she glanced at the part of her story were The Beast gives Belle a rose. She wasn’t gonna delete that part. Maybe it was a bit “cutesy” compared to the rest of the tales, but she couldn’t retell the story of the Beauty and the Beast story without somehow incorporating roses, right?

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and reached inside the drawer to find her glasses. Damn her contact lenses. She put the glasses on and looked at the “rose scene” once more. She had to admit it was a good scene. Perhaps a bit too rosy and fluffy for Malena’s taste, but Emma couldn’t imagine changing anything about it. Roses. That reminded her of something. Emma smiled a little. She would have to stop by “Game of Thornes” before she was going to Regina’s for dinner. She was planning to buy a very large bouquet of roses for the brunette. Nothing less was enough. She was going to go into the flower shop and ask Moe for the largest bouquet the store had to offer. Emma was willing to pay whatever the price was. Regina had deserved that. Regina had deserved the largest bouquet of roses ever. 

The blonde hoped that Regina would find it sweet and a bit silly and not overwhelming. She hoped that Regina would like the gesture. Emma hoped that she would earn herself another one of those beautiful “Regina-smiles” she had become so addicted to. Regina was like a drug, but in the sweetest way possible. Emma laughed a little. Now she was thinking about Regina again instead of working. That was turning into a bad habit. Or maybe a good one. Depending on how you saw it. Emma flexed her fingers as she continued her work. Editing was such a long process, and sometimes Emma had to “coax” herself into actually doing it. But of course it helped that Regina encouraged her to continue the process, and she claimed that she would be the first one to buy a copy of the book when it was published. When. Not if. Regina had such faith in her, and that never failed to make Emma’s heart melt a little bit. She hadn’t come across many people who had faith in her writing. She remembered how shocked she had been when Ella had mentioned how “cool” it was. Emma had expected to have a reaction similar to Mary Margaret’s, but that hadn’t been the case, and since then Emma had learned to be proud of her writing.............

The rest of that week went by in a blur of work, editing and her weekly lesson in Sign Language, only interrupted by meals and signing the papers Mr. Gold send over to her. Everything appeared to be in order, and the blonde was looking forward to moving into her new place by the end of the month. 

Emma had been working hard, both at Dragon Publishing and at home, and the blonde was a bit surprised when The Big Day suddenly arrived. Tonight she was going to dinner at Regina’s place. And she was even more surprised when she opened the curtains that morning and saw that Steveston had been covered in a fine layer of powdery snow. The first snow. Emma grinned a bit as she looked out of the window. No matter how old she was, she still got excited by the first snow. The fine layer of snow made everything look a bit fairytale like. The perfect inspiration for editing her tales.

But today was not for editing. Today, she put everything on hold to go to dinner at her........ girlfriend’s place? Emma considered that as she released the curtains and opened the drawer to find something to wear. Was Regina her girlfriend? They hadn’t actually discussed any “labels” as such, and it wasn’t because Emma desperately needed to put a label on what she and Regina were to each other, they already knew how they felt about one another, but still, it would be nice to have some sort of title to use if she was to introduce Regina to someone new. Emma pursed her lips slightly as she pulled out the black mini leather dress, she had worn at the Harvest Festival. She wanted to look nice without going all out. Tonight wasn’t a dinner at a restaurant, tonight was a dinner at Regina’s place. She could look a bit more casual tonight, and the leather dress was pretty without being either too much or too less. It was perfect.

Emma slipped the dress and leggings on and then she went into the bathroom. As she applied her mascara, she once again considered whether she and Regina should discuss labels or not. Emma didn’t want to overwhelm Regina, and it wasn’t because Emma was desperate to put a label on things, she was simply interested in knowing Regina’s thoughts about it. 

Emma gave her hair a quick brushing and quickly realized that her blonde hair was messy this morning. Too messy. She ended up pulling it into a loose ponytail and hoped that it would look casual and not slobby. She didn’t want to look slobby. She wanted to look nice, she wanted to make a good impression on Henry. Yes, they had met each other before, but that had been before things had evolved between her and Regina. This was a different situation. An important situation. Emma suddenly felt a bit nervous. She’d never had dinner with a mother and her kid before. Because she had never dated a mother before. And if someone had asked her about it a year ago, Emma would have scoffed and said, “no freaking way”.

But now everything was different. Everything was different with Regina. 

“I’m sorry, miss Swan, but we’re all out of roses.”

Emma stared disbelieving at Moe French. A flower store without roses? Seriously? What HAD the world come to? 

“Are you serious?” she groaned.

“I’m afraid so,” Moe said apologetically. “Last bouquet just sold. We’re getting a new delivery of roses tomorrow.”

“I see,” Emma said and felt pretty disheartened. That wasn’t very helpful. She needed a bouquet of roses tonight. Not tomorrow. 

“Perhaps you can look around and see if there’s something else you’d like?” Moe suggested. 

“Yeah. I can do that,” Emma said halfheartedly and began her “quest” in the flower store. 

The orchids were pretty, but not quite what she had envisioned. Neither was the bouquet of sunflowers. They were pretty, but a bit too summery. And the tulips were... well, not a flower she could imagine  
Regina would be particularly fond of, to be honest. She wasn’t quite sure why, she just had a very distinct feeling that Regina wasn’t a tulip kind of girl. Woman, Emma corrected herself hastily. Regina was a woman. Not a girl. Chrysanthemum. Hmm. Emma considered it. Those were kind of pretty. But didn’t they symbolize friendship or something like that? Emma was sure she had read that somewhere on some occasion. And friendship was not exactly the message she wanted to send to Regina. No. It was a definite no to Chrysanthemum. Hmm. She continued her search. How about a bouquet of daffodils then? Emma had a vague idea that daffodils meant “you’re the only one” or something like that. And while that message was definitely sweet, the bouquet was a bit too summery. That didn’t work either. Forget-me-nots? Nah. Too cheesy. Emma quickly nixed that idea.

Gardenia. “I love you in secret”. Nope. Not that either. Emma was starting to feel frustrated. Lilies, then? Everything in Emma immediately protested at that. She couldn’t give Regina a bouquet of flowers that carried the same name of her ex-girlfriend. That was simply a horrible idea, but Emma did however pause when she passed the tiger lilies. “I dare you to love me”. Was that cliché? What were the chances that Regina had watched Imagine Me & You? Probably slim, but really, Emma couldn’t give Regina a bouquet of tiger lilies. It would something near impossible to abstract from the fact that Lily had the same name. Ugh, why did women even have flower names?! This was impossible. 

“Miss Swan?”

Emma looked up when Moe called out to her. “Yeah?” 

“I found something in the backroom,” Moe said. “I don’t know if this is something you can use, but I figured I’d show it to you anyway.”

Emma came closer and took a look at the single red rose he was holding out to her. For some reason, Emma found the single red rose to be so much more romantic than a large bouquet. This could work.  
Yes, this could actually work. 

“That’s perfect,” the blonde grinned. 

“Excellent,” Moe said. “Would you like a little box for it?” 

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

Moe found a surprisingly pretty little velvet box where he put the rose in, and he refused to let Emma pay for the rose. He claimed that that would be a ridiculous thing to do, paying for a single red rose. Emma couldn’t change his mind about it, so instead she had to settle for thanking him and then leaving “Game of Thornes” with her newly bought rose and the velvet box. 

This was perfect. Now she was ready to go. Emma grinned as she walked back down the pathway towards Eugenia’s Inn and the little yellow bug. Now there was only one more thing left to do. Drive to Regina’s place. As she reached the bug, she stopped for a moment to search for her car keys in her bag, and that’s when she was approached by Ruby. 

“What’s in the box?” the waitress asked curiously and nodded towards the velvet box in Emma’s arms. 

“Are you quoting “Seven” or are you actually asking me?” Emma teased.

“Very funny,” Ruby said with an undignified snort. “What is in that box, Swan?”

“A rose,” Emma said truthfully. 

“A rose, huh?” Ruby said and flashed the blonde a grin. 

“Mhmmm,” Emma drawled nonchalantly. 

“You’re using all the tricks, aren’t you?” Ruby half-snickered. 

Emma grew serious. “I don’t see it as tricks, Rubes. I just... I wanna be good to her, you know?”

Every last hint of teasing disappeared from Ruby’s face as she nodded. “And you are. I saw her the last time she was here, she was heading back to her car, and I’m telling you, the way she was smiling.... it was a movie moment.”

“Really?”

Ruby nodded in confirmation. “I’m happy for you, Em. For both of you.”

“Thanks,” Emma smiled and tugged a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“You’re on her way to see her right now?” Ruby guessed.

“Yep. Exactly.”

“In that case, don’t let me keep ya,” Ruby chuckled. 

Emma chuckled, offered Ruby a goodbye and then climbed inside her car, checked her appearance in the mirror, and then switched the engine on. Now she really had to get going. She didn’t want to be late...............

Emma wasn’t late. She was actually right on time, and she almost felt as though her stomach was bubbling with excitement as she exited the car with her bag and the little velvet box in hand. The snow started falling as she walked up the pavement towards the white house. Regina’s black Mercedes was parked in the driveway, and Emma could see the lights from the house. The blonde was looking forward to coming inside. This afternoon was pretty cold. 

She walked up the three steps to the porch and then knocked on the door. Waited for a moment. She heard some movements from inside, and then the door was opened. Not by Regina, but by her mini-me. 

“Hello,” Henry grinned. 

“Hey, kid,” Emma said and briefly wondered whether Regina knew that Henry had opened the door. 

“Come in,” Henry said excitedly. “We’re having lasagna!”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard,” Emma said and couldn’t help but chuckling as the ten year old “escorted” her into the hall.

“Are you hungry?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah, I am,” Emma said honestly. 

“That’s good, ‘cause mom’s been cooking all afternoon. Do you want me to take your coat?”

“Uhh...” Now Emma was a bit flabbergasted. Henry was seriously tampering with her “All children are little demons”-belief. Henry was different. Definitely different. And he was still waiting for an answer. 

“I... Yeah, sure,” Emma said and laughed as she unbuttoned her parka coat and then handed it to Henry. The ten year old immediately hung it up on the coatrack, and then he eyed the square box in Emma’s hand. 

“What’s that?” he asked, and then in the same breath: “something for my mom?”

“Yeah,” Emma said truthfully. 

“Okay. She’s in the kitchen. I don’t think she heard you because of the music. You should go and find her while I go upstairs and see if Aunty Z is about to leave. Mom told me to.”

And then he disappeared upstairs and left Emma standing in the hallway. The blonde chuckled amusedly and shook her head slightly. Then she quickly bent down and unlaced her boots. This was definitely a “take your shoes off before coming in”-kinda house. 

Once her shoes were off, Emma ventured down the hallway and then peeked in through the glass door that lead into the kitchen. There was Regina. She was standing crouched down, clearly checking on something in the oven, and Emma could hear the classical music through the door. She was lurking. That was exactly what she was doing. And lurking was a pretty ridiculous thing to do. Instead of being a complete dork, Emma opened the glass door and slipped inside the kitchen. Regina hadn’t heard her, and Emma took a moment to watch her as the brunette rose to her full height, ran two fingers through her smooth, shiny hair and then tapped her fingers lightly on the desk in tact with the soft piano music playing. Her hips were swaying ever so slightly, and Emma found that to be positively adorable. But Regina would probably not appreciate turning around and finding Emma spying on her, so Emma quietly cleared her throat, then said: “hi. The kid made it to the door before you did.”

She saw how Regina stiffened in surprise for a second, and then she reached out and grabbed the fabric that was laying on the kitchen counter. Only now Emma noticed that it was in fact a black silk scarf. Emma silently watched Regina’s back as the brunette quickly tied the scarf around her neck. A part of Emma wanted to open her mouth and tell Regina that she didn’t have to wear the scarf when they were together. It wasn’t necessary. 

Regina turned around, and now Emma took a moment to admire her. The brunette was wearing a knee length, belted, olive green and black wool dress. The dress was kind of checkered, but still not quite. It almost looked like Regina was wearing this little matching bolero over the dress, but Emma quickly worked out that the dress was designed to give that impression. It was all illusion. But how beautiful Regina looked in that dress was definitely not an illusions. Emma openly admired her. That dress was very flattering. And short sleeved. For whatever reason, Emma’s gaze lingered on Regina’s tanned, lightly toned arms. It was like she found a new part of Regina to be obsessed with every time she saw her, and tonight it just so happened to be her arms. 

And then Emma realized that Regina had raised an eyebrow. She was probably wondering what Emma was thinking. 

“Hi,” Emma said lamely. She had already said that once. Think of something else, Swan. And so she did. “You look beautiful.”

Regina flashed her a smile and made the same sign Emma had seen her make the last time, and the blonde knew that Regina had just called her beautiful as well. 

“I’ve, uh... I’ve got something for you,” Emma said and stretched the square box out towards Regina. 

Regina’s heels clacked as she came closer, and then she raised an eyebrow in a “for me?”-manner. 

Emma smiled in confirmation as she once again waved the box slightly. 

Regina took the box from Emma and removed the lid. She carefully lifted the rose out of the box and seemed quite surprised as she looked up at Emma. 

“Yeah, err, Moe was all out of roses. Except for that one,” Emma said and suddenly felt a bit nervous. Suppose Regina thought that this was cheap? Suppose she thought that this was a sorry excuse for a bouquet?

“That was the last one he had,” Emma hastily continued. “I suppose that makes it pretty special. I guess. I mean, I wish he’d had bouquet of roses obviously, but-“

Regina interrupted her rant by putting her hand over Emma’s and then unexpectedly leaning in and pecking Emma lightly on the cheek. Then she brought the rose up to her nose and inhaled slightly. 

And Emma understood that ranting wasn’t necessary. Her cheek was burning where Regina’s lips had touched it. Regina liked the rose. Her dark eyes twinkled, and her red painted lips were curved up in a smile. 

“The lasagna smells really good,” Emma said appreciatingly. 

Regina looked around in the kitchen for a moment, clearly looking for something, and then she found her phone and began typing on it. It didn’t take Emma long to find out that Regina had probably been  
looking for her stack of post-its. 

After a moment, the phone screen was turned towards her, and Emma could read: ‘I hope you’re hungry.’

“I am,” Emma confirmed with a grin. “I’m always hungry.”

Regina smiled at that. She put the phone down, switched off the piano music and then put her hand lightly on Emma’s arm for a moment. 

“I’ve missed you,” Emma said openly. 

Regina smiled in a way that only could mean ‘I’ve missed you too.’ 

Emma put her hand over Regina’s, and the brunette smiled as she moved her other hand up. She cupped Emma’s cheek lightly, and Emma immediately leaned into the touch. Once again, Regina had such warm, warm hands. Emma was addicted. She was addicted to those warm touches. The blonde looked up and saw that Regina was looking at her in that particular way. She’d had the same look in her eyes when they were standing under the streetlight during their last date. Emma recognized that look. She knew what that look meant, and it made her heart thud and her voice a little hoarse as she murmured the reminder: “as much as you want to.”

Regina flashed a smile and then she was coming just a little bit closer. Her hand was still resting on Emma’s cheek, the other on the blonde’s arm as she leaned in. Emma could smell her sweet perfume, could almost taste the sweetness of her lips. Those perfect, plump red lips. Regina’s hair tickled the blonde’s cheek slightly, and Emma’s heart sped up once more. God, she had yearned to kiss Regina again! And now she could. Regina’s lips were only inches from hers. Emma closed her eyes, anticipating the soft brush of Regina’s lips against her own. Anticipating those soft lips to connect with hers any moment now. Emma could hear her own heartbeat, could feel how every nerve in her body tingled and she turned her head slightly so she finally could meet Regina’s lips in a ki-

“Regina, have you seen- oh. Oops. Sorry about that.”

Zelena’s voice was undoubtedly a mood killer. Emma and Regina immediately broke apart, and Regina seemed equally annoyed and embarrassed as she moved her hands away from Emma and turned around to check on the lasagna in the oven. Emma tugged a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked at the newly arrived Zelena. And Henry. 

“Eww,” the ten year old deadpanned. 

“Now, now,” Zelena immediately scolded and ruffled her nephew’s hair. “Be nice.”

“But kissing’s gross,” he argued. 

“It’s actually not, you know,” Zelena teased. 

“Aunt Z!” Henry protested and pulled a face. 

Zelena laughed and ruffled his hair again. She glanced around in the kitchen and then said: “oh, there’s my phone. Perfect!”

Regina turned around, scowled at her sister and then signed something. 

“Yes, yes, I’m leaving now,” Zelena replied. “Calm down, sis. I have no intention of ruining your date.”

Regina signed something again, and Zelena huffed slightly as she said: “rude!”

Emma chuckled even though she had no idea what Regina had just said. 

Regina turned to Henry and then signed something again. 

“Yes, mom, I have washed my hands before dinner,” Henry proclaimed innocently. 

Regina raised an eyebrow, then shook her head and pointed up the stairs.

“But moooom,” Henry said and sounded every bit like the ten year old he was.

Regina shook her head again and her finger remained pointing towards the staircase. 

“Fine,” Henry said. “I’ll go upstairs and wash my hands. But I already DID wash them once!” 

He stomped off, and Regina’s chest rumbled in silent laughter. 

“He’s a little trickster,” Zelena said as she slid her phone into the pocket of green, furry coat. “Anyway, I’ll be taking of now. Have a nice date.” She grinned and was rewarded with an eyeroll from Regina. 

The brunette looked less than amused. 

“I hope you’ll leave me a piece of lasagna,” Zelena said and then continued: “oh, and Regina, your post-its is in the living room. 

Regina smiled at that and signed something. 

“Yes, I’ll tell Chad you said hi,” Zelena said and zipped her coat. “Might be home late, so if you hear the door rattle after 1 o’clock, it’s only me, alright?”

Regina nodded. 

Zelena offered Emma a smile. “See you later. Enjoy my sister’s lasagna. It’s a real treat.”

With that she went out in the hallway, yelled goodbye to Henry, and then the front door opened and closed as she left. 

Emma couldn’t help but mourn the interruption, but she didn’t get another opportunity before Henry appeared in the kitchen again and sullenly proclaimed: “all clean!”

Emma tried not to laugh at that. 

Regina turned around, smiled at her son and then signed something to him. Henry looked up at Emma. “Mom says I’m supposed to take you inside the living room and entertain you while she prepares the food.” 

“You don’t want any help?” Emma asked and looked at Regina. 

The brunette shook her head firmly. 

“She doesn’t,” Henry said. “She never wants help when she’s cooking. She always thinks that everyone is standing in the way. Right, mom?”

Regina rolled her eyes and made a sign that could only be described as “shoo!” 

Henry chuckled as he looked at Emma again. “Come on.”

“Right. Okay,” Emma said. She willingly followed the ten year old as he lead her into the living room and instructed her to “sit down and pretend you’re home”. 

“That’s what mom always says,” Henry said proudly. 

“I bet it is,” Emma chuckled as she sat down in the leather couch. 

Henry sat down next to her. He watched her very intensely. So intensely, Emma soon began to find it strange. She opened her mouth to ask if everything was okay, but Henry beat her to it and asked: “are you in love with my mom?”

Emma had not expected that, and for a moment she was torn between laughing and feeling awkward, but she pulled herself together. “Yeah. I am.”

Henry nodded. “Have you kissed her?”

Emma spluttered, but the look Henry gave her was so stern, she ended up saying: “Uhh... Yeah, I have.”

“That’s gross,” Henry deadpanned. 

Emma sniggered. “Yeah, I thought so too when I was ten.”

“How many times have you kissed her?” Henry asked and narrowed his eyes at her. 

Emma spluttered again. “You are pretty nosy, did you know that?”

“Yup. Now tell me how many times you’ve kissed my mom.” 

“Three times,” Emma half-laughed. “I’ve kissed her three times, alright?” 

“’Kay,” Henry said. “I think kissing’s gross, but I guess mom doesn’t. Is that why she’s smiling? Because you’re kissing her?” 

“I think so,” Emma said and could barely keep her amusement at bay. 

“Then it’s a good thing,” Henry said firmly. “Even though I think it’s gross.”

Emma laughed. “I’m glad you think it’s a good thing.”

“I like when mom’s happy,” Henry said plainly. 

“Yeah. So do I,” Emma said sincerely. 

“She used to look sad a lot, but now she doesn’t anymore,” Henry mused. “It’s because of you. At least that’s what aunty Zelena say.” 

“Well, I’m glad I can make your mom smile,” Emma said softly and looked around in the living room. She had only been here once, and there hadn’t been a lot of opportunities to look around at the time.  
But now Emma could see that the shelves here were crammed with photo albums. Exactly like the shelves in the log house had been. 

“Aunty Z loves to take pictures,” Henry said and followed Emma’s gaze. “Do you wanna see some?”

“Yeah,” Emma said. “I’d love to.”

Henry quickly leapt from the couch and grabbed one of the leather bound photo albums. He opened it, flipped a few pages forward and then he stopped at a picture of Regina sitting in a rocking chair with a very tiny version of Henry in her arms. 

“That’s me,” Henry said quite unnecessarily. “I was only three days old.”

“Aww,” Emma half-teased. “You look so cute!”

Henry mock sneered and then laughed as he flipped forward in the album again. The next picture of Regina holding a slightly-older looking Henry. He was dressed in a white christening robe, and Regina was wearing a flowery dress. She was smiling at the camera. Malena was standing next to her. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress and it was impossible not to notice the enormous dragon tattoo she had on her shoulder. The picture appeared to have been taken outside, and it looked like it was a sunny day. 

“That’s mom and aunty Mal at my christening,” Henry said. “Mom says I kept screaming in the church.” 

Emma chuckled at that. “You know what? I think I did too when I was being christened.” 

Henry chuckled too, and then lowered his voice conspiratorially as he said: “do you wanna see something really funny?”

“Always!” Emma said and smiled. 

“Shh!” Henry said and put his finger on his lips. “You have to promise me that you won’t tell mom.”

“I promise,” Emma assured. 

“Okay,” Henry said. He glanced around as though he was checking that his mother wasn’t coming back. Then he quickly flipped several pages backwards in the album. 

“Look!” he exclaimed and giggled as he pointed to a picture. “Isn’t that funny?”

Emma’s smile grew softer as she looked at the picture of a very pregnant Regina. Her hair was tousled, she was wearing a hospital gown, but she was nevertheless smiling widely at the camera while she was cradling her round belly. 

“Isn’t that funny?” Henry asked again, clearly waiting for Emma’s reaction. 

“Yeah,” Emma said quickly. “Real funny.” She was just humoring Henry. This wasn’t funny. It was beautiful.

Henry then flipped many pages forward, and Emma’s mouth twisted slightly as she saw the many blank spaces in the album. 

“Some of the pictures are missing,” Henry said. “I’ve asked aunty Z about it, but she can’t find the pictures.”

“Well, it’s lucky there’s plenty of other pictures in the album then,” Emma said. 

“Yeah,” Henry said and cracked a smile. Then he closed the album as he asked: “You’ve finished your fairytales?”

“I sure did,” Emma said with a smile. 

“That’s awesome! Can I read them? You said I could read them?” 

“You can read them,” Emma confirmed and chuckled. 

“Awesome! My mom’s girlfriend is a writer. That’s so cool!”

Emma nodded a bit absentmindedly. That word again. That label again. The girlfriend label. She actually liked it. She liked it a lot. 

They heard footsteps, and Emma turned her head. Regina was standing in the door. 

“Is dinner ready?” Henry asked as he looked up at his mother. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Cool! I’m really hungry,” he said. 

Regina smiled and rolled her eyes a little. 

Henry leapt from the couch and raced into the kitchen, and after a second, Emma rose from the couch as well and grabbed the post-its notes and pencil on the way. Just in case. Smiled as she walked towards Regina, and even more so when Regina reached out and took her hand as they walked into the kitchen. 

All three of them settled down at the table. Regina offered Emma wine, but Emma politely declined and said that she was going to drive home later. She would just have water. Then Regina served the lasagna, and Henry was rewarded with a warning gaze when he was about to take a bite before they had toasted.

“Sorry, mom,” he said and raised his glass like Emma and Regina had done. “To... To Emma’s fairytales!” 

“Woah, kid, I don’t think we should be toasting to that,” Emma said. 

But Regina nodded eagerly in agreement and clinked her glass with Henry’s. Emma’s protests were in vain, and she had no other choice than to toast to her own fairytales. 

The lasagna was pretty damn awesome. 

Seriously, Emma doubted that she had ever tasted anything better, and she didn’t hesitate to tell Regina that. And she reveled in the way Regina blushed slightly at the compliment. 

But unfortunately, she also ended up saying that Regina was one “hell of a cook”, and obviously, Henry immediately picked up on that. 

“Emma said a bad word,” he said innocently and chuckled into his milk. 

Regina shook her head a little, then signed something to him. 

Henry turned his head to look at Emma. “She says you’re sorry about that. Are you?”

“Yup,” Emma said immediately. “Really sorry.”

“Good,” Henry said plainly and then took a sip of his milk. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with silent laughter again, and Emma took the opportunity to look at her once more. She looked exactly as radiant as the last time, and now Emma was absolutely certain that she was in fact wearing her scarf loser. Emma wondered if there would be a time where Regina wouldn’t feel the urge to wear the scarf when they were together. She hadn’t been wearing it when she was alone in the kitchen. 

Regina turned her head and made eye contact with Emma, and Emma quickly flashed her a smile. “This lasagna is really, really good.”

Regina beamed at that, and she quickly scribbled and then pushed a note towards Emma: ‘I’m glad you like it.’

“You’ll have to give me a lesson in cooking sometimes,” Emma said. 

Regina smiled and nodded. 

“You should come again!” Henry piped up. “We could watch Marvel movies together!”

Emma smiled at the boy. “I’d really like that, Henry, and if your mom thinks I should come back, I will.”

In response to that, Regina put her hand lightly over the blonde’s and flashed her another soft smile. 

Then they toasted again (this time to the snow outside) and Henry eagerly chatted about Emma’s fairytales. Emma replied to everything he said, but now and then she glanced at Regina, and every time, the brunette was smiling brightly, and her dark eyes were sparkling. She was clearly loving this, seeing Emma and Henry interact, and that made Emma happy. Very happy. 

“You’re staring at mom again,” Henry accused. 

Emma quickly looked at him. “I-“

“You’re being gross. But that’s okay,” Henry snickered. 

Emma settled with that. 

After having cleaned up after the dinner, Henry went upstairs to clean up his room, and Emma and Regina went inside the living room and settled on the couch. 

“Well, you’ve ruined lasagna for me,” Emma half-chuckled as she leaned back slightly. “That was fucking-“

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Absolutely,” Emma hastily corrected. “That was absolutely delicious.”

Regina smirked, seemed rather pleased with herself. 

“I’m really glad you invited me,” Emma said, and now her voice was softer. 

Regina reached out and gave her hand a little squeeze. Then she pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear. 

For the millionth time that night, Emma looked at her. God, she was so beautiful. And she looked so content, so calm, so happy. And according to Henry, Emma was responsible for that. The thought of that made Emma dizzy. Regina was making her dizzy. 

“Can I kiss you?” the blonde asked quietly. 

Regina nodded immediately, and Emma leaned forward and captured those plump lips in a soft kiss. She felt how Regina grasped her hand and then moved it up to her cheek. Emma could have exploded from sheer happiness right then and there. She had realized what was going on. Regina was letting the blonde touch her somewhere new every time they touched, and Emma silently marveled at how soft the brunette’s cheek was. Maybe that was what made her twist her upper body slightly, so she and Regina were sitting more face to face in the couch. Emma used her free hand to take Regina’s. She had figured out that handholding was okay. 

As they kissed, Emma had to remind herself to keep the kiss soft. To keep it to a minimum. She didn’t want to frighten Regina, but god it was hard to keep her head on! Making sure that she wasn’t kissing Regina with too much intensity was very, very difficult, and Emma also had to remind herself to not squeeze Regina’s hand. Or touch her anywhere else for that matter. She refused to push Regina into something she wasn’t ready for yet. She wanted this to be a wonderful experience. Not something that would make Regina upset. 

Emma’s lips were buzzing slightly, and she realized that while she had been scolding and reminding herself not to be too intense, Regina had applied just a little bit more pressure. The kiss had changed just a little bit. Regina’s lips were pressing against hers with just a little bit more intensity. Emma’s mind threatened to bluescreen completely, and her instincts threatened to take over. And there was only way to ensure that wouldn’t happen. 

Emma broke the kiss and leaned back slightly. Now her lips were tingling, and she felt out of breath. 

So did Regina. Her chest was rising and falling very quickly, and she was clearly embarrassed about it. Her cheeks pinked as she bit her lip and covered her face with her hands. 

“Hey,” Emma said gently and laughed a bit. “It’s totally fine. You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina. This is... This is a good thing. A very good thing.” It really was. Emma felt so good about knowing that she was awakening something in Regina. Something that the brunette probably hadn’t felt in ages. She was slowly starting to connect kisses and touches with something nice, and Emma felt so honored and touched. She was the one who was awakening this in Regina. She was the reason that Regina was being adorably shy about her rapid breathing. The sight of her with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes was positively heart melting. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” it bursted out of Emma. 

That made Regina move her hands from her face. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in surprise as she looked at Emma, and then she grabbed the pencil and sticky notes. She scribbled for a moment, then slid the note towards Emma, and the blonde quickly read it: ‘I thought I already was?’

“Yeah, well, I don’t think I’ve ever actually asked you officially,” Emma said and now she was the one who felt a bit embarrassed. “I mean, we don’t have to put a label on what’s going on between us, but-“ she stopped talking when she realized that Regina had scribbled a simple word underneath the first message. ‘Yes.’

“Yes?” Emma asked, just to make sure. 

Regina smiled as she nodded in confirmation. 

Emma reached out and took Regina’s hands between her own. “I promise to be the best girlfriend ever.” 

Regina’s chest rumbled in laughter once more and then she leaned in and kissed Emma’s cheek lightly. 

And Emma felt like she was flying. 

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so sweet and adorable! Coming up: small time jump. And lots of kissing :D


	37. Part Thirty Seven

Things were going great.

And that was even to put it lightly. Things literally couldn’t be better. Everyday Emma woke up feeling happy, and time went by in a flash of work, editing, Sign Language lessons and of course seeing Regina. By the end of the month, Emma and the brunette had been on quite a few coffee dates, and Regina had already promised Emma to make her Mofongo’s sometimes. 

But not before Emma had made dinner for Regina. Emma “demanded” that. Regina had made such a wonderful meal for her. Now it Emma’s turn to return the favor.

It was a cold, snowy Friday night, and Emma had just returned home from another Sign Language lesson. She had just stepped inside Eugenia’s Inn and had every intention of racing upstairs, shedding her clothes and then take a nice, warm bath, but she didn’t get the chance to do that before she was stopped by Eugenia who flashed her a little sad smile as she handed Emma an envelope. 

Emma immediately ripped the envelope open and smiled at what she saw inside. A key. THE key. The key to her new home. Robert Gold had perfect timing. Now Emma could spend the weekend on moving in and getting settled. 

“Congratulations,” Eugenia said.

“Thanks, granny,” Emma grinned. It had taken her a while, but she had finally gotten used to referring to Eugenia as “Granny”. Everyone else did. Even Graham. And it was a little fun to hear the sheriff of Steveston refer to the restaurant owner as “Granny”. 

“We’re sad to see you go, but of course I understand why you need to get your own place,” Granny said. “Just promise me to stop by for cocoa regularly. And bear claws. I have to have someone I can bake for.”

Emma chuckled. “Of course. I’m gonna stop by so regularly you won’t even notice that I’ve moved out.”

Granny laughed at that. “And I think a warning is in order: my granddaughter has every intention of coming over and “inspecting” your new place.”

“She’s welcome,” Emma said firmly. “Everyone is.”

Granny smiled. “Congratulations again.”

“Thank you,” Emma said and returned the smile. Then she went up the stairs towards her room. The room she was about to leave. The room she had lived in for several months now. Tonight was her last night here. That felt very surreal. 

Emma looked around in the little room and silently acknowledged that she was going to miss it. She was going to miss her little dresser and she was gonna miss the cutesy, flowery wallpaper. She was even gonna miss the creaking bed and the radiator that sometimes didn’t work properly. 

But at the same time she felt so excited. Now she had a place to live. Her OWN place. That was really something! She had an actual house. Not an apartment, a house. Hell, she even had a garden. And she knew squad about gardening. Emma chuckled. It was quite lucky that she happened to know someone who did now something about gardening. Not too long ago, Regina had revealed that she had “Green fingers”. Emma could probably get some tips on gardening from her. Emma quickly whipped her phone out and sent Regina a text. She had to share that she had just gotten her house key. ‘I just got my key!!’

While she waited for the answer, she took off her parka and slung it over the radiator so it could dry. The snow was coming down pretty heavily tonight. Emma could feel her hair drip. She opened a drawer and found a hair tie. She knew that she should probably wash her hair, but right now she couldn’t be bothered. She settled for pulling it away from her face in a messy bun. And then her phone chimed again. Emma quickly checked the message.

‘Your key?’

Emma frowned a bit as she texted back: ‘yeah, the key to my new place 😊’

The blonde wiggled her boots off, unzipped her jeans and traded them for a pair of sweatpants. Ahh. Much better. She was seriously not gonna go out anymore today. She was gonna stay right here and study her Sign Language book. They had reached the chapter called ‘Basic Conversation’, and Emma was looking forward to seeing Regina make some of the signs Emma was in the process of learning to understand. Kitty was a really good teacher, and Emma still loved going to the lessons. But as much as she loved learning everything step by step, she was also looking forward to learning a bit of “romantic” Sign Language. The blonde chuckled, and then her phone chimed again. Emma was quick to check the message:

‘Oh yes, of course! Do forgive me, I’m a bit disorientated at the moment.’

Emma frowned again. ‘Is everything alright?’

‘Yes, I just took an unexpected nap, so now I’m a tad confused.’

‘Oh, I see. Was it a good nap then? 😊’

‘I had a bit of a nightmare, but I’m fine now. Nothing to worry about.’

Now Emma wasn’t just frowning. She was also biting her lip as she texted back: ‘If you wanna talk about it, I’m more than willing to listen.’

‘No, no, I don’t want to ruin your excitement about your new house, Emma. I’m fine.’

‘Are you absolutely sure??’

‘Yes, Emma. I’m sure.’

‘Because you know you can come to me if something’s wrong, right? You can tell me anything.’

‘I know. But right now the only thing I want you to tell me about, is your new house. Are you gonna move in this weekend?’

Emma pursed her lips as she texted back and told Regina that she was indeed planning on moving in this weekend. She couldn’t quite determine whether she was being brushed off or not. Obviously, she wasn’t interested in pressuring Regina into talking about things she wasn’t ready to talk about, but at the same time, Emma hoped that Regina knew she could come to Emma if there was something she wanted to talk about. Emma’s phone chimed again, and the blonde checked the message:

‘That sounds very exciting. You must be looking forward to moving in.’

‘Believe me, I am. I can’t wait to have my own rooms. I’ll need to buy a bed, but apart from that, it’s fully furnished. I’ll probably need tomorrow to dust off the place, but maybe you’d like to come and visit me this Sunday?’

‘Yes, of course.’

The alarm bells were ringing in Emma’s head. This wasn’t right. Regina wasn’t alright. Emma could sense as much from the short answer. And she had to push a little bit now. ‘Now I’m gonna sound really, really annoying, but are you absolutely sure you’re alright?’

The reply came fast and was in no way reassuring. ‘Yes.’

“Nu-uh,” Emma muttered even though Regina was nowhere near her. “Like hell you aren’t.” the blonde quickly typed once more.

‘Regina, please talk to me.’

Emma gnawed at a fingernail, a nervous habit she sometimes indulged in. She had to get to the bottom of this. She had to somehow help. Her phone chimed again. 

‘I can’t do that, can I?!’

For a second, that didn’t make a wink of sense to Emma, but then she realized what she had typed to Regina. “Please talk to me”. Shit! Emma’s fingers flew over the screen as she typed apologetic words to Regina, but before she got the chance to actually send the message, her phone vibrated in her hand. Another message. Emma checked it. 

‘I’m so sorry about that, Emma! This is not your fault. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. I’m so sorry.’

Emma was even more eager than before as she typed: ‘you’ve got absolutely nothing to apologize for! I’M sorry. I shouldn’t have written that. It was idiotic.’

‘It was not. I was just being oversensitive.’

‘No, you weren’t. You were frustrated. That’s something completely different.’

‘I don’t know whether you’re right about that.’

‘But I know I am. I don’t want to push you, Regina, but I can sense that you’re not feeling well right now, and I want to help. Please, let me.’

Regina didn’t answer away, and Emma immediately felt worried. Maybe Regina was in the process of writing a message in which she told Emma to stay out of this. Emma could feel how her pulse quickened. Regina was hurting right now. Emma wanted to help her. She wanted to help her stop hurting, and if there was something she had learned from her many sessions with Archie, it was that keeping things bottled up wasn’t gonna help anything. Talking- communicating- about it was the only thing that helped. Emma gnawed at her fingernail again. Had Regina fallen asleep again? Or had she switched off her phone because she didn’t want to text anymore? No. No, she would never do that, Emma was sure of that. She shifted uneasily on the bed. Her palms felt a bit sweaty, and Emma rubbed her hands on her sweatpants. And finally, after something that felt like ten thousand years, her phone chimed again. Emma almost ripped it away from the pillow, desperate to check the message from Regina. 

‘It’s the belt around my neck. I can still feel it.’

Emma’s heart plummeted. Her phone chimed again, and her fingers trembled a little as she checked the next message: 

‘I close my eyes, and I’m back on that bedroom floor. I can feel him tighten that belt around my neck, and I can hear him telling me to shut up over and over again.’

Emma sniffled and blinked. Her vision had gone blurry, and she could barely see the screen as she typed: ‘is Zelena with you right now?’

The reply came quickly. ‘Zelena is working late tonight, and Henry is staying over at a friends house because it’s Friday.’

Now Emma’s heart clenched painfully. Regina was home alone. She was upset and home alone. Emma couldn’t let this stand! Wouldn’t let this stand!

‘I’m coming over.’

‘Really?’

Emma sobered up as she typed an answer: ‘If you want me to, that is.’

Regina’s answer could have made her smile if the situation had been any different. ‘I always want to see you, but it would be exceptionally nice to see your beautiful face tonight.’

Emma was already out of bed as she typed: ‘I’m on my way!’

She didn’t even think twice about it. Regina needed her. Regina was upset. Of course Emma was going to drop everything and leave. She didn’t even think about her messy hair or her sweatpants. She simply stuffed her phone into her pocket, grabbed her leather jacket and then ran out of the door......

The snow was coming down heavily when Emma reached the white house and parked outside. She had been driving like a maniac all the way here, and she was grateful for the snow chains on her car. Those were probably the only reason her car had stayed on the road. 

But right now, Emma literally did not care about reckless driving. Right now, the only thing that mattered was Regina and being with her as quickly as possible. Emma nearly stumbled as she walked up the icy pavement and then up the two steps to the porch. She tapped the door and shivered a bit as she waited. The weather was bloody cold, and now Emma noticed that she was wearing her leather jacket instead of the very appropriate parka. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. That was idiotic. But she had been in a hurry to get out of the door. That was a valid excuse. Seeing Regina was a valid excuse for idiotic behavior. The blonde shifted once more. Should she knock on the door again, or should she just wait? Maybe Regina had fallen asleep again? Should Emma go round the house and try to look in through the window to see if that was the case? The blonde winced as she immediately nixed that idea. Use your head, Swan! If Regina woke up from another nap and saw a dark figure peering in at her through the window, she would be frightened to dead. And rightfully so. But maybe Emma could text her instead then. To let her know that she was here. 

But before she got the chance to do that, or even find her phone, the door was opened, and Regina appeared on the threshold. 

“Hi,” Emma said softly and flashed Regina something resembling a smile. The brunette looked so small and pale as she stood there in her woolen slacks and cream colored silk blouse and black scarf tied   
loosely around her neck. There were dark circles underneath her eyes. 

The brunette stepped aside, allowing Emma to step over the threshold. Warmth immediately greeted Emma as she stepped inside. She shrugged of her leather jacket, left it on the coat rack and then turned her attention to Regina once more. The brunette flashed her a teeny, tiny smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, but she nevertheless thrusted a hand inside the pocket of her slacks and then handed Emma a note. 

Had the situation been any different, Emma could have smiled as she read the note: ‘Hello. You look beautiful tonight.’ she looked up at Regina, carefully scanned the brunette’s pale face. Regina motioned for Emma to follow her, and Emma did just that. She followed Regina inside the living room. Flames were flickering merrily in the fireplace, but that wasn’t the first thing Emma noticed. It was the crumbled tissues on the coffee table. Regina had clearly been crying

Regina followed Emma’s gaze and then winced slightly as she hastily grabbed the crumbled tissues and threw them into the rubbish bin. 

Both Emma and Regina sat down on the couch, and Regina stared into the fireplace. 

“Hey,” Emma said softly as she reached out and took her hand. 

Regina didn’t flinch at the touch. Instead she turned her head, looked at Emma. Then she shifted slightly as she reached inside her pocket again and gave Emma a note. 

‘I hate this’, the note said, and Emma frowned as she looked up at Regina. “What do you hate?”

This time, Regina grabbed the stack of post-it notes and the pencil laying on the coffee table. She scribbled for a moment, and then gave Emma a new note. 

‘I hate that it doesn’t take more than a nightmare to make me feel like this.’, Emma silently read. She looked up at Regina and then gave her hand a soft squeeze. She could sense that Regina didn’t need an answer right now. She just needed to unload. And the brunette freed her hand from Emma’s grasp as she wrote another note. Then she gave that one to Emma as well. And Emma quickly read it: ‘I hate that I still think about it. That I still think about him and what he did to me. Thinking about him make me feel like he still have power over me. Like he’s somehow winning. Even though he’s in prison and I’m not.’

Emma wanted to tell Regina that he wasn’t winning. That he didn’t have any power over her anymore, but she didn’t. Instead she simply waited while Regina scribbled another note. After a moment, the brunette handed the note to Emma. 

‘I know it’s ridiculous, but I feel guilty every time I have a nightmare, because it feels like I’m right back where I started. It doesn’t feel like I’m moving on at all.’

Now Emma had to say something. She looked up at Regina and then gently asked: “You fell in love with me, didn’t you?”

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“That’s right,” Emma said softly. “You let me in, Regina. That’s a huge step towards something better.”

Regina nodded again, then bowed her head over another note. The pencil scratched against the paper as she wrote, and the sound blended in with the crackling sound of the fireplace. Emma shifted slightly on the couch. She was relieved that she could be here for Regina. She was relieved that Regina was confiding in her. 

And then she was given another note. ‘And I also feel guilty for making you drive here in this horrible weather and just dumping all of this on you. This is hardly the kind of relationship you had envisioned.’

“That’s absolute bullshit,” Emma said firmly. “YOU are what I have envisioned, Regina. You. All of you. The good days AND the bad days.”

Regina sniffled at that and wiped her cheeks with a rapid, almost angry motion. 

“And just for the record,” Emma said gently. “You didn’t make me drive anywhere. I did it because I wanted to. Simple as that.”

More tears spilled onto Regina’s cheeks and she once again wiped them away. Then she rubbed her throat, and Emma was certain it felt as though the brunette’s throat was closing up. Emma’s own throat constricted at that. 

Regina bowed her head once more and then scribbled on a new note. The pencil was shaking slightly in her hand now. The pencil scratched against the post-it note for a moment, and then a new note was pushed towards Emma. The blonde plucked it from the table and read it: ‘I wish there was some way I could erase him completely. Erase everything that happened. I don’t want to have nightmares. I don’t want to think about him or what happened in the past. I wished I could only focus on the future.’

Emma nodded. She understood that. But she also knew that in order to focus on the future, Regina had to heal from what had happened in the past, and Emma knew that it was a process. She had no doubt that Regina had a lot of good days where she smiled, but she also knew that there was bound to be some rough days too. And that was fine. It was more than fine. Emma would support Regina through it all, she would be there every step of the way. On the good days and the bad days. But still, she wished that there was something more effective she could do. Something more. 

Emma looked at the brunette. “I wish there was something I could-“ she ran out of words when Regina shook her head and then smiled a little. Then she scribbled on a new note and gave it to Emma. The blonde read it: ‘you are here. That helps a lot.’ 

Emma’s first impulse was to smile, but it didn’t take long before she frowned slightly as she looked at her girlfriend. “I wish there was something else I could do as well. Just something.”

That made Regina bow her head over the note laying between them, and when she moved the pencil again, Emma could read: ‘there is something you can do.’

“And what’s that?” The blonde asked immediately. She was willing to do anything.

Regina tore off another post-it note and scribbled, but it didn’t take long before she pushed the note towards Emma and the blonde was presented with a question: ‘Kiss me?’

Emma carefully scanned her girlfriend’s face, looking for traces of doubt. “Are you absolutely sure?”

Regina nodded rapidly. 

Having gained the confirmation she was looking for, Emma slowly inched just a bit closer to Regina, tilted her head slightly and then captured her girlfriend’s lips in a soft kiss. She fumbled blindly to find Regina’s hands so she could hold them between her owns as she often did when they kissed each other, but she couldn’t find Regina’s hands. And for a very simple reason. Regina’s hands found hers instead. She lifted Emma’s right hand and placed it lightly above her hip. 

Emma stiffened in surprise for a second. This was new territory. Quite literally. She had never touched Regina there before. She had touched the brunette’s cheek many times, the top of her shoulder and the very top of her back, but never her hip. 

The blonde snapped out of it. Concentrating on the soft pressure of Regina’s lips against her own was far more important. As was chasing away Regina’s nightmare. And if this was the best way to do that,   
Emma found that rolling with it was the easiest thing in the world. As was kissing Regina. No matter the occasion, kissing Regina was always wonderful. During the month they had been official “girlfriends” Regina had become less hesitant when it came to kissing. And she had been requesting it a lot more as well. Sometimes at the beginning of their date, sometimes at the end, and on some occasions in the middle of it. Emma loved that. She loved when Regina got that particular look in her eyes. Loved the way she drew her hair behind her ear before scribbling a note that shyly read: ‘can I kiss you?’ and Emma’s answer always remained the same. ‘As much as you want to’. 

Emma lifted her other hand and slowly brought it up to cup Regina’s cheek. She knew that that was okay. She knew that that wouldn’t make Regina tense. She knew that that would make Regina breathless for all the right reasons. Emma loved that. She loved that Regina slowly was getting more and more comfortable with kissing. Emma was slowly but steadily re-introducing Regina to kissing and how nice it actually was. How nice it was supposed to be. And their kisses gradually got longer and longer. Emma was letting Regina lead a hundredth percent, everything that happened was something she initiated, and right now it didn’t seem like Regina wanted to end the kiss just yet. And obviously, Emma was more than okay with that. Regina’s lips were soft and warm and wonderful, and Emma was sure she could feel the warmth from Regina’s body through the brunette’s thin silk blouse. Emma was pretty sure her palm was burning. She was definitely getting lightheaded. 

And what she heard next made her even more lightheaded. The sound was soft, so soft it was barely audible, but at the same time, Emma was a hundredth percent sure of what she had heard. Which was the teeny tiny moan Regina had just made. Yes, Emma was certain Regina had just released a very soft moan. And god, that did things to Emma! She felt her stomach quiver, and an intense flush crept up her neck. She was “just” a human after all, and there was very little she could do about the way her body was reacting to Regina. Emma silently told herself to keep her head on, to not loose her cool, and for the love of god to not move her hands! God, Regina’s mouth was wonderful, and she had definitely parted her lips just a little bit. Oh dear god....... Emma felt utterly weak! Her mind was clouding over, and she was afraid of loosing all common sense in the process. 

Fuck, the way Regina was kissing her was just......

She almost felt relieved when Regina broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. 

“Another one for the collection,” Emma said goofily and a bit breathlessly. She earned herself a smile from Regina, and she knew exactly why. A few weeks ago, Emma had proclaimed that she and Regina were “collectors of good kisses”. Regina’s chest had rumbled with laughter, but it had kinda stuck, and now Emma always said “Another one for the collection” after every kiss. 

And then, very inappropriately, Emma’s stomach growled.

Regina tilted her head, and the blonde flushed as her girlfriend grabbed the post-its and the pencil. Dark hair fell down on either side of Regina’s face as she scribbled and scribbled, and soon she gave Emma a new note to read: ‘have you not had any dinner yet?’

“No, not yet,” Emma admitted. “But I was-“ she stopped talking when she saw that Regina was scribbling on the note once more. It didn’t take long before a new message had been written underneath the first one: ‘I’ll fix you something then.’

“You don’t have to,” Emma said immediately. 

The look Regina gave her was positively insistent. 

“Are you going to eat something yourself?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Okay then,” Emma surrendered. 

Regina flashed a smile and then she rose from the couch and went into the kitchen. 

Emma followed her and watched as the brunette moved around in the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. The mood had changed, Emma could sense that. Regina seemed.... lighter. The dark shadows the nightmare had cast was slowly lifting.

Regina pursed her lips slightly, and then she was pointing to something in the fridge. Emma came closer so she could see what it was Regina was pointing at. It turned out to be the sandwich bread. 

“A sandwich sounds perfect,” Emma said, immediately understanding what Regina was asking her. 

Next Regina pointed to the cheese. 

“Yeah, cheese sounds good too,” Emma nodded. 

Regina quickly pulled the sandwich bread, butter and cheese out of the bridge. Emma tried to point out that she could butter the bread herself, but Regina wouldn’t hear of it. She simply waved her hand as to silence Emma’s protests. 

Emma watched as the brunette moved about in the kitchen, and it wasn’t until Regina whipped out a frying pan and switched the stove on that Emma realized that the brunette was in fact in the process of making a grilled cheese sandwich for her.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Emma said. “A regular sandwich would have been just fine.”

Regina shook her head firmly and found a spatula in one of the drawers. She flipped the toast and kept a close eye on it. When the bread was golden, and the smell of melting cheese filled the kitchen, the brunette used the spatula to move the grilled cheese sandwich away from the frying pan. She carefully stuffed the warm sandwich into a coffee filter and then she handed it to Emma. 

“That smells really good,” Emma said appreciatively as she took the grilled cheese sandwich. “Thank you.” 

Regina looked over her shoulder and flashed Emma a smile. 

“What are you going to eat?” Emma asked. 

Regina offered a slight grin as she pointed to the sandwich bread and cheese. 

“You’re going to have a grilled cheese sandwich too?” Emma asked, feigning shock.

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“What has the world come to?” Emma joked and took a bite of the grilled cheese sandwich. Damn. That was a really good sandwich! Before she could stop herself, Emma moaned in sheer delight, and then immediately tried to cover for it by clearing her throat convincingly and then saying: “this is a really good sandwich.”

Regina turned her head, offered another smile and Emma immediately noticed that the brunette’s cheeks had gotten a distinct, rosy tint which probably had very little to do with the warmth from the stove. There was a very good chance that Regina had heard Emma moaning. And Emma wasn’t sure she actually minded that. Maybe she was completely fine with knowing that Regina had heard her moan. 

After a few moments, Regina used the spatula to lift the grilled the cheese sandwich off the frying pan. She elegantly stuffed the sandwich into a coffee filter and then left the hot sandwich on the table as she switched off the stove and moved the frying pan into the sink to let it cool off. Then she settled down by the kitchen table. 

Emma did the same thing, and she couldn’t help but feel a little bit awestruck as she watched Regina dig into her grilled cheese sandwich with vigor. Emma had been sure that Hell was gonna freeze over before Regina would eat a grilled cheese sandwich, but the brunette clearly still had a few tricks up her sleeve. 

Emma quickly finished her own grilled cheese sandwich, she was an expert in eating grilled cheese sandwiches after all, and she wiped her hands slightly in the coffee filter, then smiled at Regina. 

Regina returned the smile, and Emma tried to focus on the brunette’s face, she really did, but god, the way Regina licked the leftover melted cheese away from her thumb was VERY distracting. 

Emma swallowed something and cleared her throat once more. 

After having eaten their sandwiches in the kitchen, Emma and Regina headed back into the living room where they settled down on the couch once more. The post-it notes and pencil was laying on the table, almost as though waiting for them, and as Emma glanced at the table, she noticed something else as well. A brochure. A hospital brochure. It didn’t take long for Emma to figure out that it was a brochure about the surgery Regina was possibly having. “Thyroplasty”, she could read from the cover of the brochure. She turned to look at the brunette. “You’re still considering it then?” they hadn’t talked much about the operation, Regina hadn’t seemed all that keen on discussing the subject. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Can I see?” Emma asked and nodded towards the brochure. 

Regina nodded once more, and Emma picked up the brochure. Soon she could read a very detailed description about the implants and the exact procedure. It didn’t sound very nice, and Emma could fully understand why Regina was hesitant about making a decision. And she could also understand why Regina maybe wasn’t too keen on talking about it tonight either. 

So Emma let the subject go. She dropped the brochure to the coffee table and turned her head to look at Regina. “How are you feeling now?”

Regina smiled and then scribbled a single word on a new post-it. ‘Better.’

“Yeah?” Emma asked. 

Regina scribbled a bit more underneath the single word and then moved the pencil so Emma could read what she had written: ‘seeing your face helped. As it always does.’

Warmth spread through Emma’s system at that. “I’m very happy to hear that. I’m glad I could help.”

Regina found a new post-it note, scribbled and then pushed the note towards Emma. ‘You always do’, Emma read. The blonde smiled and reached up to tug a lock of hair behind her ear. Only to discover that there wasn’t any hair to tug at, and then she remembered that she was wearing her hair in a bun tonight. A messy bun. And no, not those effortlessly tousled-yet-attractive-messy-buns. An actually messy bun. Emma winced slightly as she reached up and touched said messy bun. “I look like a mess.”

Regina shook her head firmly and pointed even firmer to the first note she had given Emma. The note that was now laying on the coffee table. ‘Hello. You look beautiful tonight.’

Emma chuckled. “Thanks, but I really don’t think-“ she ran out of words when she saw the look Regina was giving her. Right now, she looked every bit like a stern university professor, and Emma wisely changed the subject. 

“So, you still want to come and visit me this Sunday, right?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded.

“Awesome! I can’t wait to show you the house,” Emma grinned, and before she knew of it, Regina had scribbled on a note and then pushed said note towards her so she could read it: ‘and I can’t wait to see your new home!’

“You’ll help me chose some new bookshelves, right?” Emma asked. “I think you have better taste than I do.”

Regina denied that by raising an eyebrow and shaking her head. 

“You do,” Emma said firmly. “So don’t even try and fight me on that one.”

Regina rolled her dark eyes at that.

“Anyway,” Emma smoothly continued and ignored Regina’s protests. “I was thinking maybe you could come over for dinner? I could make tacos and throw some kind of cake together for dessert. Which sounds really not-delicious when put like that, but you know what I mean.”

Seeming amused again, Regina reached for another post-it note and scribbled. She did that for a moment, and then she gave Emma the note. 

And Emma read it: ‘I do, and I would love to come to dinner this Saturday.’

“Awesome,” Emma grinned. She couldn’t wait to cook for Regina. She couldn’t wait to show the brunette around in the house. Hopefully she wouldn’t screw up the cooking part too badly. Emma chose to believe that she wouldn’t. She had made tacos about a million times already. She wasn’t gonna fuck it up. 

Regina reached out and took Emma’s hand. She squeezed gently. 

Emma smiled as she returned the squeeze. Regina had warm hands. Regina always had warm hands. 

“Do you stick your hands into a fireplace or something?” Emma quipped. 

Regina’s chest made that distinct, rumbling sound as she shook her head in negative. 

“You sure?” Emma quipped. “Your hands are so warm all the time.”

Regina’s chest rumbled once more. She shook her head, and as she did so, the scarf around her neck slipped some. Emma saw the faintest glimpse of a red mark underneath the black silk scarf, and she felt her belly pinch in that way it sometimes did. 

But Regina didn’t seem to notice, and she squeezed Emma’s hand ever so slightly once more. After a moment she released Emma’s hand and then grabbed onto the stack of sticky notes. Soon Emma was presented with a note saying: ‘tell me about your Sign Language lesson.’

Emma immediately told Regina all about it, and then added: “any chance you want to teach me some romantic Sign Language sometimes?”

Looking ever so amused once more Regina nodded, and her eyes twinkled in that particular way Emma loved.........

The talk about Sign Language lessons turned into a longer talk about everything and nothing, and Emma ended up staying for coffee as well. Therefore it was actually getting kind of late when there finally was a break in their conversation. 

“Wow,” Emma said as she glanced at her phone and noted how late it was. 

Regina frowned a bit as she quickly scribbled on another yellow post-it note and then handed the note to Emma. ‘I’ve kept you here for far too long.’

“No way,” Emma said firmly. “I came here because I wanted to make you smile, and I succeeded, didn’t I? I’ve stayed here because I wanted to, not because you asked me too, alright?”

Regina nodded, and in an attempt to quell her insecurities, Emma reached out and took the brunette’s hands. Sometimes it seemed as though Regina couldn’t fully believe that Emma was here to stay. 

And Emma had vowed to make Regina convinced that she was. 

While Emma had been daydreaming, Regina had been writing another note, and now she was pushing the note towards Emma. The blonde quickly picked it up and read it: ‘But it is however getting quite late. I don’t want to kick you out, but the forecast said that there would be more snow later tonight, and I would prefer if you got home before that.’

There was some logic in that, but Emma still had to check: ‘will you be alright here on your own? I don’t want to leave you if you’re not okay.”

Regina spontaneously leaned in and kissed Emma’s cheek, and then she scribbled a new note. The pencil was no longer shaking. Because Regina’s hands were no longer shaking. That calmed Emma. A lot. And soon she was given another note. ‘You are very sweet. I’ll be alright. It won’t be long before Zelena comes home, and I think I’ll be watching a movie while I wait for her. Don’t worry about me, and I’m sorry if I frightened you earlier.’

“You didn’t,” Emma said quickly. “I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” 

Regina nodded, then scribbled underneath. ‘I am.’

“Good,” Emma said as she rose from the couch. “In that case, I better get going before it starts to snow again.”

Regina nodded and then she rose from the couch as well. 

The two women walked into the hallway, and Emma grabbed her leather jacket and shrugged it on. She quickly checked that both her car keys and her phone was still safely stuffed away in the pocket, and then she looked at Regina and said: “well, I better...”

Regina nodded. 

Emma zipped her jacket. Fiddled with the zipper. Dawdled. She didn’t particularly want to leave. “Text me if you need to, alright?”

Regina nodded again. 

“And also text me if you DON’T need to,” Emma added. “Text me regardless of whether you need to or not.”

Now Regina grinned a bit as she nodded for the third time. 

“Okay then,” Emma said and fidgeted a bit with her hands. Damn, she didn’t want to leave. She would have preferred to stick around for a while. At least until Zelena came home. 

But there was nothing she could do about it. Emma too had heard that it would start to snow later on, and according to the forecast it could get intense. Maybe the roads would close, and then she would really be screwed. So she really had no choice but to....

“I’ll see you on Sunday?” she asked.

Regina’s eyes sparkled as she formed the word: ‘yes’.

Emma reached out and took Regina’s hand, and before she could stop herself, she did a quite sponanious thing as she brought Regina’s hand up to her lips and then brushed the brunette’s knuckles with her lips. Looking up at Regina she found the other woman looking quite surprised but definitely not unhappy about the situation. Emma immediately made a mental note to herself. Hand kisses were nice. 

“See you,” Emma said quite unnecessarily as she released Regina’s hand. She was definitely dawdling now. 

But after a bit more lingering in the hallway, Emma finally managed to get out of the door. Regina stood on the porch and “waved her off” as she walked down the pathway towards her car. 

Once she reached the yellow bug, Emma turned around and flashed the brunette a smile. And then felt a little ridiculous, because Regina probably couldn’t see her smile there in the darkness. 

Emma climbed inside the car, started the engine and then drove away from the white house. She smiled as she saw Regina wave at her, and she didn’t hesitate to wave back. Damn shame she had to leave now. Emma instinctively knew that Regina was feeling better now, but nevertheless, Emma would have preferred to stay with her. Just to make sure. Just until Zelena got back. Emma hoped that Regina was going to watch a nice movie. A feel good movie. One that would keep her mind occupied. One that would make her forget entirely about that horrible nightmare she’d had earlier. 

Emma pursed her lips as she reached the first turnabout. Should she have stayed? She sighed a little. It certainly felt like it. She and Regina could have watched a movie together and then Emma could have driven home once Zelena got back. That would have been the perfect plan. 

But now she was on the road and turning around seemed idiotic. The blonde frowned. She really, really hoped that Regina would be okay!

**************************************

Emma made it home to Steveston and Eugenia’s Inn just before it started to snow again, and the blonde hurried as she went inside the empty diner, up the stairs and then straight down the hallway towards her room. 

The first thing she did when she reached her room was slipping off her leather jacket. The second thing she did was tugging off her boots. And the third thing was jumping straight into bed and draping the covers around herself. The fourth thing was plugging her phone into the charger. Her phone made that slight buzzing sound it always did when it was charging, but then it chimed immediately afterwards, and Emma realized she had gotten a text. She snuggled up under the covers as she checked the message. From her girlfriend. 

‘According to google maps you should be home now, and I hope that’s the case. Please text me so I know that you arrived home safe and soundly.’

Emma’s cheeks hurt. That was how much she was smiling as she texted. ‘Good timing. I’ve just stepped inside my room. Safe and sound.’

‘Thank goodness. I saw it started to snow again, and I felt quite worried.’

‘Nothing to be worried about. I’m all good 😊 how are you?’

‘I’m doing alright. Thank you so much for coming over tonight, Emma. Your presence really helped a lot.’

‘It was my pleasure. I’m glad I could be of any help. What are you doing right now?’

‘I’m watching a movie.’

‘Yeah? Which one??’

‘Sleepless in Seattle.’

‘Really? Oh man, I should have stayed!’

‘Perhaps we can watch it together some other time. If you’d like.’

‘Believe me, I would absolutely love that!’

‘Good. It’s a date then.’

‘Sweet! Are you gonna make popcorn too?’

‘But of course. No movie without popcorn.’

Emma chuckled. ‘That’s the spirit! And in the meantime, I will see you on Sunday!’

‘Yes, you most certainly will. I can’t wait to be shown around in your new home.’

Emma rolled onto her back. She was gonna be busy tomorrow. She had every intention of scrubbing her new house from top to bottom. God forbid the place should be dusty when Regina came over......

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yikes! Where did all that angst come from? I have no idea. Probably from the fact that Regina suffered a trauma and is still dealing with things. But there was a pretty good kiss, right? :P
> 
> Coming up: Regina visits Emma at her new place.


	38. Part Thirty Eight

The house was shining. 

And Emma was exhausted. But satisfied. The place looked amazing. She had scrubbed all of it from top to bottom yesterday. She had started at ten in the morning and had been completely exhausted by eleven o’clock at night. She had ended up crashing in the living room on the mattress Ruby had been kind enough to borrow her. Today the mattress had been maneuvered upstairs to the bedroom, and Emma had been up extra early this morning to just go over the place one last time. The kitchen counter had been the last thing Emma had scrubbed, and now her arms were aching, but she was satisfied. 

The place was looking tiptop. All ready to receive guests.

Emma looked around in the house and smiled. She was sore but satisfied. Spending the first night in her new home had been exciting. She was still not completely used to having this much space, and honestly, she had missed waking up to the rustle and bustle and the sound of Granny scolding Ruby. 

Emma checked her watch. Now she had to get to the grocery store to shop for the dinner tonight. Then she would have to check the recipe one more time. She had considered what sort of filling to make for the tacos, and now she had landed on beef. She had considered making vegetarian filling, because Regina was definitely the type to like vegetarian filling, but Emma had never tried to make vegetarian filling before, and she didn’t want to fuck this up, so she had landed on beef filling. She had tried to make that before, and she was going to add some salsa to spice things up a bit. Regina liked spicy stuff. Emma could remember that the brunette had mentioned that at some point. 

Emma used the back of her hand to rub over her forehead. This was gonna be a pretty busy morning. She went over to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly and pulled a face when she saw how black the water became. But that was a good thing. It only meant that she had been throughout in cleaning everything. She wiped her hands on one of the many dishtowels laying around, and then checked her phone. There were no new messages, but that was okay. She and Regina had texted earlier this morning, and Regina was doing well. She had been in full swing checking online assignments. She had sounded enthusiastic even via text, and that had pleased Emma. 

The blonde wiped her hands on the dishtowel again and then walked into the hall to grab her coat and boots. Now she had to get to the grocery store. She had many things she needed to buy.

****************************************

Emma didn’t exactly feel lost when she stepped inside the grocery store, she had been here a handful of times already, but she definitely needed to remind herself that she would actually have to come here every day to buy food. The blonde chuckled slightly as she grabbed a basket and started “hunting”. Living at Eugenia’s Inn had definitely made her spoiled. But now it was time for her to start living on her own and make her own food. And that was a good thing. She was “growing up”. Emma chuckled again. Perhaps she had been “grown up” for a while but going from living in a tiny apartment to a house with a garden was definitely a step up on the “achievement”-ladder. Emma felt good.

She passed another shelf and made a slight “aha!” sound when she found the taco shells. That was one thing she could stress off her list. 

Her list. Emma suddenly realized that she had in fact forgotten the list she so neatly had prepared. The list was laying at home on the newly scrubbed kitchen counter. 

“Damnit,” Emma quietly cursed. And she hadn’t brought her phone either, so she couldn’t even google what she needed to buy. Okay, she would just have to improvise then. She would have to wing it. 

That was okay. Emma was an expert in winging things. 

But she would have preferred to not leave anything to chance. Not when it came to the dinner she was going to serve for Regina. 

Anyway, she was here now, and going back home to get the list would be ridiculous. Emma had been studying that grocery list intensely since last night. Of course she could remember what she needed to buy. 

The first thing being beef. Obviously. No beef tacos without beef. Emma quickly found the first item on the list, put it in her basket and then went out hunting for the next thing. Lettuce. Emma walked around between the shelves in an attempt to find what she was looking for. It took a bit longer. Most likely because Emma rarely needed lettuce. But she was going to change that. The new house felt like a new beginning, and Emma was going to take the opportunity to work on changing her eating habits. She knew that she wasn’t eating as healthy as she could and should. There would be a lot less bear claws in the future. 

“Found you,” Emma muttered as she grabbed a head lettuce. Next thing was tomatoes, but she didn’t need to look for a long time in order to find that. It didn’t take very long, and Emma moved along to find the last couple of things on her list. Cheddar cheese and extra spicy salsa. 

The blonde left the vegetables but reminded herself to buy a lot of vegetables. Soon. In the future. Not today. Today she was only here to buy things for the dinner tonight. That was the most important thing. Cooking a nice meal for Regina. The blonde hummed a bit as she rounded another shelf in her search for cheese and salsa. 

But what she found behind the next shelf wasn’t salsa nor cheese. It was Ruby. And she was grinning widely at Emma. 

“Hey,” Emma greeted. 

“Hi,” Ruby said. “The diner’s all empty now.” 

“Sorry not sorry,” Emma grinned. “What are you doing here? I thought Granny had you chained up in the kitchen or something like that.”

“Very funny,” Ruby said and rolled her eyes. “We’re all out of flour. Granny unchained me to come and look for it.”

“How nice of her.”

“And I hope she’ll unchain me tonight as well,” Ruby said as she scanned the shelf. “Because I have a date, and I’m not intending to blow off Dorothy.”

“I’m sure she’ll unchain you for the occasion,” Emma chuckled. 

Ruby glanced at Emma’s basket. “And I see you’re shopping for your own date.”

“Yep,” Emma confirmed. 

“Excited?” Ruby asked and smiled. 

“Yeah, of course I am. And a bit nervous. Having her over at my place is different than just coffee dates and dinners at restaurant. I guess... I just want things to be perfect.”

“And I’m sure everything will be,” Ruby said with a slight grin. “My advise is to not obsess over it. And maybe do something about your forehead before your date arrives.”

“My forehead?” Emma asked and frowned. “What’s wrong with my forehead?”

“It’s kinda... black,” Ruby said and chuckled as she whipped out her phone. She touched the screen lightly and then turned the screen towards Emma so she could use the camera as a mirror. 

“Oh my god,” Emma said. There was indeed a black mark right there on her forehead. And then she remembered that she had wiped her forehead before having washed her hands. 

“Yeah, might wanna do something about that before Regina arrives,” Ruby chuckled. 

“Right. Got it,” Emma said and grimaced slightly. Maybe this was why that little old lady had given her a funny look when she entered the grocery store. She used her sleeve to scrub at the black mark on   
her forehead, and she felt quite satisfied when she watched it fade slightly. 

“That’s a bit better,” Ruby said and smirked. “Keep that up and you’re heading towards an awesome date, Swan.”

Emma sighed gravely, but Ruby was every bit amused as she tugged the phone back inside her pocket and then announced that “probably had to look for that flour”. Otherwise Granny would kill her. Or so   
she said. 

Emma didn’t agree with that and chuckled as she went on her way to find the salsa and cheese. 

It actually didn’t take that long to find the two last ingredients, but Emma ended up lingering by the spices for quite a while as she tried to figure out how strong a salsa Regina liked? Should it be a medium spicy one? Spicy? Or extra spicy? Emma frowned. Exactly how strong was extra spicy? Suppose it was too spicy? Hmm. What about the one that just said “spicy”? Was that an idea? But what if it wasn’t spicy enough? The blonde rubbed the back of her neck as she considered. Maybe she should grab all three of them and mix them into one. 

No. Definitely not. Emma was not the type who dared mixing anything in the kitchen. And she definitely didn’t dare today either. She was certain that something would go wrong if she tried. She had to play it safe. And so she chose the salsa that had just been labeled “spicy”. And hoped that it wasn’t too bland for Regina’s taste. 

Next was dessert. For a split second, Emma had considered to bake a cake, but then old memories had resurfaced. Old memories about a kitchen nearly burning down because of a forgotten cake in the oven. Yeah, she had nixed that idea pretty quickly and then decided on the safe choice. Ice cream. 

At least she had thought that ice cream was the safe choice. Until she remembered that she had no idea what flavor Regina liked. And so the next dilemma arrived. 

Emma stopped in front of the large freezer and looked at the many different ice creams. What should she chose? Chocolate? Did Regina like chocolate ice cream? Or maybe cookie dough? Emma certainly loved that herself, but would Regina? The blonde pursed her lips. Was Regina the cookie dough type? Emma’s first instinct told her no. Moving along then. How about coconut ice cream then? No. Emma wasn’t a fan of that. It reminded her too much of that ice cream Mary Margaret had so favored. Not that one either. 

Cotton candy? No. God no. That actually sounded pretty gross. 

Vanilla? Nah. Too bland. 

Green tea? Emma winced. That did not sound delicious at all. 

Mint and mango was also out of the question, and Emma didn’t like licorice, so not that either. She considered cherry and Stracciatella, wondered if Regina liked lemon flavored ice cream, and then after having getting frustrated with her level of indecisiveness, Emma made a quick decision and grabbed a tub of the rocky road ice cream. Everyone liked rocky road ice cream, right? 

Feeling every bit annoyed at herself, Emma stomped up to the cashier and paid for the things she had bought. She had spent far too much time in the grocery store already. She would like to spend the rest of this late morning editing, and then she had to prepare the food. 

And she actually managed to follow that plan quite nicely. She went home, she unpacked the groceries. She went inside the bathroom and scrubbed her forehead. She checked the list to make sure that she hadn’t forgotten anything (she hadn’t), and then she settled down in the couch- her own couch- with the laptop on the coffee table and her phone in hand. She really did have every intention to start editing now, but she just wanted to send a quick text first......

‘Guess who just bought all the things I need for tonight? 😊’

It was all up to Regina, really. If she didn’t answer quickly, Emma would most definitely start editing right away....

Tjing-tjing. 

Emma chuckled. A new text message. So maybe she wouldn’t start editing right now. she checked the message:

‘You did?’

‘Correct answer, ha ha. I’ve just come home. What are you doing?’

‘I wish I could say that I’m doing something incredibly useful, but I’m afraid you caught me watching television. But as you know, I did check the online assignments earlier.’

‘You’ve more than earned a break then. What are you watching?’

‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s.’

‘That’s a good one too! Wanna watch it together sometimes? 😉’

‘Yes, that sounds very nice. I’d like that.’

‘Great. And speaking of like... I bought spicy salsa. You like that, right?’

‘Oh yes. That I do.’

‘Awesome!’

‘You like that word a lot, don’t you?’

‘Yep. It’s an awesome word 😉’

‘I wish you could see how much I’m rolling my eyes right now. Shouldn’t you be editing?’

‘I should, but I would rather text you. Much more entertaining.’

‘You’re going to see me tonight.’

‘Yep, and I can’t wait!’

‘I think you’re flirting with me, miss Swan.’

‘I am most definitely flirting with you, but you’re right. I actually should be editing, so...’

‘Get to work then. I’ll get back to my movie.’

‘Tell Audrey I said hi :P’

‘I’ll do that.’

Emma chuckled as she put her phone away and turned her attention to the laptop........

**********************************************

The rest of that day disappeared in effective editing, and before she knew of it, it was time to get started on dinner. 

But first, she went upstairs and changed into something that wasn’t jeans and t-shirt. Yes, this was a dinner at her own place, but she still wanted to look nice. She ended up choosing a dress she hadn’t worn in ages. The one that had a black skirt and a black and white striped top. It was short sleeved, and that was one of the reasons why Emma was choosing it. She had noticed that Regina liked looking at her arms. Tonight Emma was giving her plenty of opportunity to do so. The blonde quickly traded her baggy clothes and put on the dress and the pair of leggings she was going to wear underneath. 

Then she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had a pretty deep u-shaped neckline. Quite a lot of Emma’s collarbone was visible, and for a moment she wondered whether it was too much. 

No, she decided. If she could wear a dress with spaghetti straps to a restaurant, she could wear this dress in her own home. As long as she didn’t end up staining it while cooking. Because cooking was exactly what was next on the program. The blonde took one last glance at herself and then went back downstairs to the kitchen. First, she found an apron. There was no reason to temp fate. Especially not when cooking. Emma found her phone, switched on some music and then she went to work. Quite literally.

She threw herself wholeheartedly into the cooking process. The beef was cooking merrily on the stove over medium heat and should be doing so for about for about ten minutes under occasional stirring. 

She gradually added the salsa and then let the beef-and-salsa mixture cook on the stove while she chopped the lettuce and tomatoes. 

She chopped the lettuce like a champion, once she started on chopping the tomatoes into smaller bites, it didn’t take very long before the knife slipped in her grasp.

“Damn it!” the blonde cursed and was forced to momentarily stop the chopping process. She had damn nearly chopped off her own finger instead! 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t that dramatic, but she certainly had cut herself. And her finger was bleeding. Emma switched the water on and eased her bleeding index finger under the cold stream of water. She hoped that this wouldn’t affect her “chopping abilities”.

After having thoroughly washed her finger underneath the cold tab, Emma went inside the bathroom and put a band-aid on her wounded finger. Then she bent and stretched her index finger. That didn’t feel too bad. Just a superficial wound then. Good. But it actually didn’t matter. Emma would have continued the cooking process either way. 

Emma went back inside the kitchen. No, actually she ran! God forbid that the beef and salsa filling should burn!

Once certain that wasn’t the case, Emma continued the chopping process.......

Everything was ready. 

Everything was ready, and apart from being clumsy and cutting herself, there had been no accidents in the kitchen. She hadn’t sat anything on fire, nor had she spilled all over herself. So far, so good. She just hoped that it was gonna taste as good as it smelled. 

Emma had popped the beef and salsa filling into the oven just to make sure that it stayed nice and warm. The taco shells were in the process of heating as well. She had placed the neatly cut lettuce and tomatoes and nice serving bowls, she had found a larger serving bowl for the beef filling. She had set the table, lit the candles, dimmed the lights slightly and she was planning on drawing the curtains later on. 

Now the only thing left to do was to wait. Which Emma tried to do in patience. And failing horribly. She couldn’t wait to see Regina again. She couldn’t wait to spend another evening in the brunette’s glorious company. Emma quickly opened the little drawer in the coffee table and checked if the new stack of post-its were still there. They were. Emma had bought those as a precaution in case Regina had forgotten her own stack, but the store had been all out of yellow post-its, so Emma had had no choice but to buy pink ones instead. Yep. Pink post-its. Apparently, that was a thing. Emma sort of hoped that Regina had remembered to bring her own stack of post-its, and if she hadn’t, Emma hoped that the pink post-its would make the brunette amused.

Emma sniffed in. God, the food tasted amazing! Was she supposed to appreciate her own cooking so much? Maybe that was jinxing it. Maybe the food would taste absolutely horrible if she appreciated the smell too much or some weird karma shit. 

The blonde settled down in the couch. Crossed her legs. Uncrossed them again. Fidgeted with her hands in her lap. God, she was impatient! Horribly so. Wasn’t there something she could do to pass the rest of the time? More editing, perhaps? No, she had switched her laptop off for today. And she couldn’t run upstairs to fetch it. She had to keep an eye on the things she had in the oven. And she had to keep an eye on the window and watch for the first light of Regina’s car. Tonight was another cold night. God forbid Regina should stand outside in the cold and wait for her. 

Emma leaned back slightly in the couch. There was literally nothing she could do to pass the time. She had already applied her makeup and done her hair. Well, not that that had been a terribly long process. She kept her makeup light as always, and her blonde hair had simply gotten a quick brushing and a bit of curl cream. But she had sprayed on some perfume. Just a dash. Who knew, maybe Regina would sense the smell and lean just a bit. At least that was the reaction Emma was hoping for. 

She wiggled her feet slightly, considered whether she should step up her game and put on some heels. But at the same time it felt like such a silly thing to do, wearing heels in her own house. 

And besides, now it was too late. Emma heard the grovel crunch outside as a car pulled up in front of the house. Regina was here. 

Emma leapt from the couch, and even before Regina could have gotten the chance to leave her car, the blonde was standing in the hallway, waiting and ready to open the door. She could see how the lights from Regina’s Mercedes switch off. A moment of silence. Then the sound of a car door being opened and then closed. The grovel crunched once more. Emma waited. Footsteps in the grovel. Then footsteps coming up the porch, and then in three, two, one.......

Knock-knock-knock!

Emma grinned broadly as she opened the door and came face to face with Regina. The brunette was wearing a grey belted trench coat, Emma could see the top of a Bordeaux scarf peek out under the collar, high heels, and she was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a box in her hands. 

“Hi,” Emma said and smiled widely. “Come in.”

Regina returned the smile as she stepped over the threshold and came into the hallway. 

Emma closed the door behind her, and as soon as she had done that, Regina handed her the bouquet of flowers and the little box. 

“For me?” Emma quipped lightly. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Aww,” Emma said sweetly. “You shouldn’t have.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she gestured for Emma to take the bouquet of flowers once more. 

Emma smiled as she took the bouquet from Regina. It was tulips. Yellow tulips. And there was a little card attached to the bouquet: ‘I wasn’t quite sure which flower you prefer, but the shade of these reminded me of your lovely hair. Congratulations on the house, and congratulations on this new beginning. I’m so honored to be a part of it. Regina.’

Emma shook her head as she looked up at her girlfriend. “You know, one of these days you’ll make me cry.”

Regina shook her head in a “we can’t have that”-manner, and then she handed Emma the little box. 

“What’s this?” Emma asked. “You got me more stuff? You shouldn’t have, Regina.” Now she felt pretty bad about the single red rose she had given Regina. 

It turned out to be chocolate. And there was laying a little note inside the box. Emma quickly read it: ‘dear Emma, congratulations on the new house! Can’t wait to come and see it 😊. Henry.’

“Aww,” Emma said and chuckled. “That was nice of him. Really nice. He’ll have to come and see the place soon. Now, may I take your coat?”

Regina rolled her eyes slightly as she loosened the belt in her grey trench coat and then unbuttoned it. Soon she was slipping the coat off her shoulders and handing it to Emma. 

Now Emma was supposed to hang the coat like she had intended to. But instead she ended up staring at Regina. This was more than enough to make Emma feel lightheaded. 

Regina was wearing a white, knee length, pencil dress with a matching blazer over it. Her lips had been painted a dark shade of Bordeaux and she was wearing a scarf to match it. 

“Jesus Christ!” Emma blurted out as she hung up Regina’s trench coat.

Regina’s head snapped up at that, and Emma saw how her dark eyes flickered for a moment. 

“You look beautiful,” Emma said immediately. “So beautiful!”

Regina visibly relaxed at that and flashed Emma a smile, and the blonde wondered what particular unpleasant memory she accidentally had triggered with her exclamation. She didn’t ask, and she didn’t find out either. Regina reached within her purse and gave Emma a note. 

The blonde smiled as she read: ‘you look so beautiful tonight.’ but then shook her head. “I don’t hold a candle to you. I mean, you look... stunning. Yeah. I think that’s the word I’m looking for.”

Regina blushed adorably at that and tugged her hair behind her ear. 

“You hungry?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Great, because the food is done. Come in, come in,” Emma said briskly and chuckled as she lead Regina out of the hallway and into the kitchen instead. 

While Emma put the flowers in water and stuffed the chocolate away in the fridge, Regina looked around in the kitchen. Emma looked at the brunette over her shoulder and then asked: “looks pretty good, right?”

Regina nodded again. 

“I was thinking we eat first and then I’ll give you a full tour afterwards if that’s okay?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded once more. 

“Perfect. Then I think you should sit down while I get things ready.”

Regina tilted her head slightly at that. 

“I’m like you,” Emma said with a chuckle. “I don’t want any help in the kitchen.”

Regina smirked at that and then sat down at the kitchen table like Emma had instructed. 

Emma immediately went to work and got the food out of the oven. The taco shells were nicely golden brown, and the beef and salsa filling smelled amazing. She hoped that everything tasted as good as it smelled. 

While Emma carefully put the beef filling into a nice bowl, Regina shifted behind her. Emma turned her head slightly to look at the brunette, and then she chuckled slightly. It was obvious that Regina wasn’t quite satisfied with just “sitting around” while Emma prepared everything. 

“Almost ready,” the blonde said as she inspected the tomatoes. She could have cut those nicer. Oh, well. She glanced back at Regina and saw that the brunette was in full swing scribbling notes. So she had brought her own stack of post-its. That was good. Maybe they wouldn’t have to use those horrible, pink notes anyway. 

“I know you’re driving, but would you like a very small glass of wine?” Emma asked and kept looking at Regina so she could see the brunette’s response. 

Regina nodded in affirmative and then held up her index finger. 

“Yeah. Just one glass,” Emma confirmed. 

Regina nodded again, and Emma quickly poured two glasses of wine for both of them. A very small one for Regina, and a slightly bigger one for herself. Then she grabbed the bowls and carried them over to the table, grabbed the plate of tacos and placed that on the table as well, and lastly, she took the two glasses of wine and placed one of them in front of Regina. 

“There we go,” the blonde said briskly. 

Regina waited until Emma had sat down, and then she handed the blonde a note. Emma quickly read the question written upon it: ‘what happened to your finger?”

“Oh,” Emma said and chuckled slightly as she looked at the band-aid on her left index finger. “I’m dangerous in a kitchen.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“The knife slipped,” Emma admitted. “But it’s just a small cut. Everything is fine.”

Regina nodded and then handed Emma another note. ‘Everything smells so good, and the table looks beautiful.’

“I borrowed the tablecloth from Gran- Eugenia,” Emma admitted. “But I did buy the candles on my own. I’m glad you think it looks nice.”

Regina nodded. 

“Well, bon Appetit. Dig in, help yourself, or whatever you say at the beginning of a meal,” Emma half-laughed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had anyone over for dinner. Let alone had a girlfriend over for dinner. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter as she “helped herself” and took a taco shell. Next she took some of the beef-and-salsa filling and then plenty of lettuce and tomato. Exactly like Emma had expected her to. 

Emma followed her example and snatched a taco shell, plenty of the beef-and-salsa filling and then a little bit of lettuce and tomato. Just to proof to Regina that she wasn’t actually a pure meat eater. 

Emma and Regina clearly had the same idea. They reached for their respective glasses of wine at exactly the same time, and Emma smiled a little as she said: “Cheers.”

Regina returned the smile and their glasses lightly clinked together as they toasted. Emma took a small sip of her wine and then nodded appreciatively. “This is good wine.” 

Regina hastily scribbled on a note and then moved the pencil so Emma could read: ‘Yes, very!’

“Isabelle gave me a few tips,” Emma admitted. “I’m guessing she and Robert drinks a lot of wine.”

Regina nodded in a way that suggested she wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, and then she elegantly dug into her food. Emma had no idea that it was possible to eat tacos in a sophisticated   
manner, but once again, Regina proved her wrong. Once again, everything was different with Regina. 

Emma chuckled as she too dug into her food. Only to immediately burst into a coughing fit at the first bite. And it did not stop! She continued to cough and wheeze until her eyes watered and her cheeks pinked. She was vaguely aware that Regina was looking at her in concern, but Emma was not in a position to tell her what was going on right now. Instead she kept coughing and coughing and then wheezed once more. She could feel tears staining her cheeks, and a blush was creeping up her neck. This was one hell of a way to start a dinner! Once she was finally done coughing, she cleared her throat and took a small sip of her wine. Her voice was rather hoarse when she said: “wow. That is.... That is some pretty strong salsa!”

Regina’s confusion melted away, and now her lips twitched instead. 

“Not funny,” Emma said, even though it totally were. “Imagine if I had bought the extra spicy one! I would have been laying on the floor by now.” She shook her head in mock horror and then rubbed her chest slightly in an attempt to relieve some of the pain the coughing fit had brought with it. 

Regina gave no response to the quip, and Emma assumed that it was because the brunette was busy eating, but when she lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend, she quickly realized that Regina was in fact looking at her hands. That confused Emma for a second, but then she realized that she was in fact still rubbing her chest, and that was what Regina was looking at. Oh. Ohhh!

Regina looked away the second she noticed that Emma had picked up on it, and her cheeks tinged pink as she kept her gaze firmly fixated on the food on her plate.

But Emma didn’t mind it one bit. Nor did she consider it to be impolite in anyway. She was merely happy that she could awaken these emotions in Regina. 

Regina seemed embarrassed though, so Emma swiftly broke the silence between them: “The tacos okay? I didn’t give them too much time in the oven, did I?”

Regina shook her head. 

“Good,” Emma said and effortlessly made random small talk in an attempt to bring Regina out of her embarrassed state. Seriously, she had nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn’t the end of the world that she had been staring at Emma’s breasts. Quite the reverse, actually. Emma was only happy to get some confirmation that Regina desired her. It was all good. 

“So, is Zelena watching Henry tonight?” Emma asked easily and took a small bite of the beef filling. No more coughing fits, please. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“And what are they up too tonight?” the blonde inquired. 

Regina immediately grabbed the stack of post-it and the pencil and began scribbling down an answer. 

Emma took the time to take another bite of the taco. And then some wine. Damn, that salsa was still tickling her throat! 

By the time she had swallowed, Regina was pushing a note towards her, and Emma quickly picked it up and read it: ‘I think Henry is planning on forcing Zelena to watch Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets tonight.’

“Oh,” Emma grinned. “That kid has good taste in movies.”

Regina nodded but then rolled her eyes a bit. 

“Still not a fan of Harry Potter?” Emma asked and mock scowled. 

It didn’t take long before Regina had scribbled an answer underneath the first message: ‘if you had watched it as many times as I have, your excitement would have cooled significantly as well.’

“I doubt it,” Emma laughed. “I can watch Harry Potter all the time!”

Regina shivered in mock horror and took a sip of her wine. 

And Emma laughed because she knew that she just successfully had brought Regina out of her embarrassed state. She was happy about that. 

After the dinner, Emma gave Regina that promised “grand tour” of the house. She showed Regina everything. Right from the guest bathroom to the ridiculously large bedroom. With no bed in it. 

Regina expressed her concern that Emma slept on a mattress only, and Emma ensured the brunette that it was just temporarily. She had every intention of going out and buying a bed sometimes soon. 

“And the mattress is not actually that bad,” Emma pointed out. “I mean, it’s not thin or anything.” 

Regina shot her a look. 

“But obviously, I’m going to buy a bed,” Emma hastily added as they headed into the “Tower room”. 

Regina looked around in the room, she was clearly impressed. 

“I was thinking of maybe buying some dark shelves and a desk made of dark wood, maybe some red carpets,” Emma revealed. “Get a little vintage writer vibe going on. Do you think that would look good in here?” 

Regina nodded and flashed Emma thumbs up. 

That made Emma smile. “Yeah? I think that would look pretty good too. I can’t wait to get started with decorating this room! I am going to need so many bookshelves.”

Regina’s chest rumbled slightly.

“I think your log house inspired me,” Emma continued and watched as Regina went over to the window to look out. “To be honest, I’m still dreaming about the library you had there. It was awesome!”

Regina smiled and then began typing on her phone. She had brought that with her on the “house tour”. Just in case she needed to say something to Emma, and now that came in handy. It didn’t take long before she turned the screen towards Emma, and the blonde read: ‘perhaps we could drive up there sometimes? If you’d like.’

“That would be amazing,” Emma said. “I wouldn’t mind being there for a different reason than... Well, you know what I mean.”

Regina nodded.

“Do you like the forest view?” Emma continued, eager to talk about something that wasn’t Liam Jones. “You can’t really see it now, but there’s actually a cute little backyard there. I’m hoping to plant some flowers. When I get the time.”

The phone screen was turned towards her again. ‘That sounds like a good idea.’

“But as you know, I don’t know that much about flowers,” Emma said. “I could use some tips. Do you think you could help me?”

Regina nodded again, typed for a moment, and then turned the screen towards Emma. 

And Emma smiled as she read: ‘I’d love to.’

After the house tour, Emma advised Regina to sit down and “make herself comfortable” in the living room while the blonde found the ice cream in the freezer so it would be ready to serve pretty soon.   
Emma reckoned that it wouldn’t take too long. The house was nice and warm. 

Grabbing the tub of ice cream and leaving it to “unfreeze” didn’t take very long, so Emma soon turned around and went into the living room to join Regina. On her way in, she grabbed their glasses of wine from the kitchen table. And the pencil and post-it notes.

When she came into the living room, she found Regina smiling at her phone, and Emma could hear voices coming from Regina’s phone. Singing, to be specific. Regina was watching someone sing and was clearly amused by it. 

“What are you watching?” Emma asked. Like the curious George she was. 

Regina’s eyes twinkled as she turned the phone screen towards Emma and then swiped a finger over the screen. The video came alive, and Emma grinned when she saw Zelena and Henry first goofing around, and then the screen was turned so it was only focusing on Henry. The ten year old cleared his throat and began to sing rather dramatically: ‘turn around! Look at what you see-eeeeh-eeeeh! In her face, the mirror of your dreeeeee-eeeeaaaams!’ after a moment the screen was turned so Zelena came into view once more, and Emma bursted out laughing as she watched the comical duo began a rather dramatic rendition of Never-ending Story. Emma wasn’t cute sure whether Henry was trying to “outsing” Zelena, or Zelena was in fact trying to “outsing” her nephew. Either way, both of them were certainly singing at the top of their lungs. Whether it sounded good could be debated, but there was no doubt that aunt and nephew was having a grand old time. Both of them bursted out laughing by the end of the song, and then Zelena asked: ‘what do you think, Hen? Do you think your mum’s impressed by our mad skills?’

Henry laughed. ‘Are you sure mum’s even seen the video? She might be busy.’

‘Oh yes,’ Zelena said, and the image of both her and Henry shook slightly as she laughed. ‘I’m sure she’s very busy.’

‘You said that in a weird way,’ Henry observed. ‘Why are you saying it in a weird way?’

The last thing they saw before the video stopped was Zelena laughing. 

Emma laughed too, but Regina was scowling slightly as she put the phone away and rotated her index finger near her temple, clearly indicating that Zelena was crazy. 

“Good taste in music,” Emma chuckled. “Good ol’ Limahl and the 80’s. Pure nostalgia!”

Regina wrinkled her nose slightly. 

“Not a fan of Limahl then? Or not a fan of the 80’s?” Emma sweetly teased. 

It didn’t take long before she was given a note. ‘I don’t think Limahl is my taste.’

“Yeah, no, maybe he is a tad too retro,” Emma mused. 

Regina nodded in agreement. 

“Have you listened to Alison Moyet yet?” Emma asked curiously.

Now Regina shook her head. 

“Really?” Emma said, feigning dismay. “In that case, I think it’s about time!” She rose from the couch, jogged into the kitchen where she found her phone and then she came back into the living room. 

“Listen and learn,” she quipped as she quickly scrolled through her Spotify list. She found the desired song and then tapped the screen lightly to make it play. It didn’t take long before Alison Moyet’s voice and “Only You” filled the room:

‘Looking from a window above

It's like a story of love

Can you hear me?

Came back only yesterday

I'm moving farther away

Want you near me

All I needed was the love you gave

All I needed for another day

And all I ever knew

Only you...’

“What do you think?” Emma asked, eager to find out Regina’s opinion. 

She hadn’t needed to ask. Regina’s foot was tapping up and down in tact with the rhythm. It was obvious that she liked what she was hearing. 

Emma shut up then and simply sat and enjoyed the music. And enjoyed the sight of the way Regina’s foot tapped up and down. The way her shoulders were moving ever so slightly. Emma could have sworn that the brunette was dancing even though she was sitting down. 

And as soon as the song stopped, Regina immediately scribbled a note. Emma had expected it to be a more throughout explanation of what Regina thought of the song, but she wasn’t scribbling long enough for that. After something that felt like seconds, she handed Emma the note, and the blonde could read the single question written: ‘Again?’

Emma chuckled a bit. “You wanna hear it again?”

Regina nodded. Her eyes twinkled. 

“Your wish is my command,” Emma joked as she tapped the screen lightly once more. Soon “Only You” played once more. 

Regina’s foot tapped up and down once more. Her shoulders moved in that particular way as she enjoyed the music. 

Emma took a chance. “Do you want to dance?” 

Regina’s head snapped up and she flashed Emma a rather surprised look. 

Emma flushed a bit and wondered whether she had just screwed up spectacularly. 

But then Regina nodded. 

“Yes?” Emma asked just to be sure. 

Regina nodded again, and Emma rose from the couch. She extended her hand out towards Regina and couldn’t resist to quip a bit: “Milady.” 

Regina rolled her eyes slightly as she took Emma’s hand and rose from the couch as well. 

Emma smiled at her girlfriend as they stood in the center of the room. “You’ll lead and I’ll follow?” that was her way of ensuring that she wouldn’t touch Regina in ways that would potentially make the brunette uneasy. Emma hoped that her goofy approach would make Regina smile instead of thinking about what the words actually meant. 

And she was indeed rewarded with a smile. Then Regina carefully took Emma’s right hand and placed it on top of her shoulder and her left hand on the top of her other shoulder. 

“That okay?” Emma asked as they slowly began swaying to the music. 

Regina nodded, but seemed a bit hesitant when she loosely draped her arms around Emma’s neck. 

“If it’s okay with you, it’s okay with me,” Emma assured and flashed her girlfriend a smile. “It’s more than okay with me.” 

Her smile was returned, and soon they were swaying to the music. Emma made sure to not move her hands away from Regina’s shoulders, and she also made sure to never come too close to Regina   
when they were dancing. They weren’t ridiculously far apart, but they weren’t pressed right up against each other either. It seemed like they had found the right balance. 

“This is nice,” Emma said as they slowly moved around in a circular motion to the music. 

Regina nodded, and Emma was close enough to read the brunette’s lips as they moved and silently formed the word ‘very’

“You’re a great dancer,” Emma said with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes slightly.

“You are,” Emma said firmly. “And I’d like to dance more with you in the future. Would you like that?” 

Regina nodded and her eyes sparkled. 

Emma sighed softly. This was pretty damn perfect. Tonight was perfect. Alison Moyet was singing about love in the background, the candles were flickering, and Regina had stars in her eyes. What could   
possibly be better?

“Hey,” Emma said gently. 

Regina had been staring a bit into nowhere. Not because she was uneasy, simply because she was enjoying the music and the dancing, but now she was looking at Emma once more. 

“I am ridiculously in love with you,” Emma confessed. “Did you know that?” 

Regina’s chin wobbled a bit as she nodded, and then she leaned in and pecked Emma’s cheek lightly. 

“You know, I don’t mind being kissed on the mouth,” Emma said softly and waggled an eyebrow slightly to let Regina know that it was a suggestion and nothing else. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter and then she leaned in and kissed Emma again. This time on the mouth. Exactly like Emma goofily had suggested.

Emma immediately returned the kiss, and it didn’t take long before they were more kissing than dancing really. Emma wasn’t much aware at the moment, but eventually she picked up on the fact that   
Alison Moyet wasn’t singing anymore, and so she broke the kiss to murmur: “you wanna sit down?” 

Regina nodded, but as soon as they were seated on the couch it became abundantly clear that Regina wanted to do much more than just sit down. She gave Emma that particular look, and it only took one of Emma’s “as much as you want”-reminders to make Regina turn her head and capture Emma’s lips once more. 

Exactly like the last time, Emma returned the kiss, but felt unsure of what to do with her hands. At least she did until Regina carefully took her right hand and placed it on her cheek. Then the brunette grabbed Emma’s left hand and placed it lightly on her hip. Emma could feel the warmth from her girlfriends’ body through the fabric and it didn’t take long before that made her feel lightheaded. And even more so when she felt Regina part her lips. Like she had done when they kissed each other on this very couch two days ago. But this time she parted her lips more. Emma was sure of that. And even more sure that she felt the tip of Regina’s tongue against her lower lip. Emma let Regina explore her lower lip with her tongue for a moment. She’d had every intention of just letting it stay with that, but once she felt the tip of Regina’s tongue tap against her lower lip in an almost questing matter, Emma chose to react. She could take a hint, and she willingly opened her mouth and allowed Regina to deepen the kiss. She felt Regina’s tongue. She felt the tip of it touching her own, and honest to god, for a moment Emma had no idea how she managed to keep her hands where they were! Regina’s tongue had wrapped around the tip of her own and was now sucking gently, and god, Regina was one hell of a kisser! It was like she already knew exactly how Emma liked to be kissed, how she dreamed of being kissed!

Emma felt Regina’s warm hands slide up to rest upon her cheeks and then she heard that same sound she had heard two days ago. Regina was moaning into her mouth. But this time a bit more sharply, a bit rougher, and the sound was going straight to Emma’s heart. And to.... other places. She felt Regina’s teeth scrape over her bottom lip, felt the brunette suck gently at her bottom lip, releasing it again and then deepening the kiss once more. The pressure from her lips made Emma tingle in every place at once. Regina’s mouth against hers was both soft and firm at the same time, and the scent of whatever spicy perfume the brunette was wearing filled Emma’s nostrils completely. 

This had to be heaven on earth. It just had to. Undoubtedly the best sensation Emma had ever felt. It didn’t feel like she was in her body anymore. In fact she couldn’t even remember who she was, or where she was. She was floating. But that was okay. Regina was floating with her. Wonderful Regina. Lovely, beautiful Regina. Emma felt as though she could get lost forever. Get lost in Regina and the way she kissed her. Emma could say with confidence that she had never been kissed like this before. Not once. Not ever. 

Oh, how she had missed out! 

And then Regina moaned sharply into her mouth once more. The sound almost echoed in Emma’s head. And it most certainly made the blood roll quicker in her veins. Emma couldn’t hold back a moan either. Nor did she want to, and especially not when she felt Regina’s hands land on her hips. Was she... Was she pulling Emma closer? Emma gasped. Yes, it certainly felt that way. Emma could feel Regina’s soft hair tickle her cheeks, and it nearly drove Emma mad. It was her turn to scrape her teeth lightly over Regina’s full bottom lip. 

Regina released another moan, and then her arms were suddenly winded around Emma’s neck. By no means tightly, and they still weren’t pressed directly up against one another, but Emma could still feel the heat from her girlfriend’s body. A small part of her wondered what would happen if she simply laid back on this couch and silently invited Regina to lay down on top of her. Would Regina do that? 

Emma wasn’t sure. But she was sure of one thing. This was paradise on earth. It had to be. Emma had the key to heaven right here. She was sitting with the pot of gold by the end of the rainbow. Emma shifted a bit. Heat was blooming somewhere low in her belly. That particular tingling sensation was very close to evolve into something else.

Regina moaned sharply, almost hissed a bit, and then she broke the kiss. 

Emma took a deep, steadying breath, closed her eyes for a second and then looked at Regina. The brunette was almost trembling as she sat there. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her eyes were wider than Emma ever had seem them, and she was panting. Her cheeks were deliciously flushed. 

“You good?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina nodded and blushed an even deeper shade of red. She cleared her throat, clearly trying to hide her rapid breathing from Emma, and Emma was having none of it. 

“It’s fine,” the blonde gently assured and reached out so she could touch Regina’s hand lightly. “It’s more than fine, Regina. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Regina shook her head slightly, then reached out and grabbed the pencil and post-its note. The pencil trembled in her hands as she wrote a message on the yellow paper. 

Emma took the chance to fully catch her breath and ran a finger through her hair, and by the time she could feel her heart slowing down, Regina was pushing a note towards her. Emma was quick to read   
it: ‘this must be terribly frustrating for you. I’m sorry.’

“Nu-uh!” Emma said firmly and looked at Regina. “You’ve got absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Regina!”

Regina didn’t seem convinced. 

Emma gently took her hand between her own, kissed the brunette’s knuckles and then said: “we’re not in a hurry. We’ve got plenty of time, and I am more than happy to add a few hundredth thousand kisses to our collection before we as much as think of doing something else. We’re not going to jump into anything you’re not ready for yet. Okay?” 

Regina nodded in affirmative. Her breathing was still rapid, and she flushed once more, looked down. 

Emma chuckled softly. “And you don’t have to be embarrassed about that either. You don’t have to be embarrassed about the things I awaken in you. It’s all good. It just means that you’re in an awesome relationship with an awesome person, and I am more than happy about that.”

Regina offered a little smile at that and then rolled her eyes. 

“I love making you moan,” Emma said plainly. “And I love kissing you. Win-win.”

Regina’s chest rumbled at that. 

For a moment they just sat there. Without communicating. And right now, they didn’t have to. Emma was more than satisfied with just sitting there and holding Regina’s hand. 

At least she was until she suddenly remembered.......

“Oh my god, the ice cream!” she exclaimed and leapt from the couch. 

She raced into the kitchen, but it was too late. Far, far too late. The ice cream had turned into a lake at the bottom of the tub. When Emma saw that, she bursted out laughing, and when Regina a moment   
later came into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, she couldn’t keep a straight face either, and her chest rumbled in silent laughter. 

“You know what, I’m not even sad about it,” Emma admitted and hiccupped slightly. 

Regina tilted her head a bit. 

“I actually think that’s my new favorite thing,” Emma continued. “Making ice cream melt because I’m too busy kissing you.

Regina grinned a bit and then gave Emma’s hand a little squeeze. 

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! So cute, so soft. The perfect date, eh?
> 
> Next up: small timejump, and Regina and Emma's relationship reaches a bit of a turning point.


	39. Part Thirty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain sexual content.

Three more weeks crept by. 

Emma settled in nicely in her new house. She bought a bed. She slowly started to decorate her new “office”. 

Everything was going great. Everything was more than great. She was almost through with the first round of editing, things were going well at her job.

And things were going well with Regina. She invited Emma over for dinner once more, and Emma was served roast and potatoes. And the best gravy she had ever tasted. She hung out with Henry, and the kid made her laugh several times during that night. Emma was so relieved that Regina’s son had completely accepted her as his mother’s girlfriend. By the end of the night, she and Henry made a deal about him coming over and seeing her new place real soon. Emma promised to make tacos again. Henry was pretty jealous that his mother and Emma had had tacos without him. And ice cream! The ten year old was definitely not happy about Emma and Regina had been having ice cream without him. Emma neglected to tell him that she and Regina had ended up sharing that box of chocolate instead. The ice cream had melted into a tiny lake at the bottom of the tub, and honestly, that wasn’t the way Emma had imagined to serve ice cream. But she definitely wasn’t upset about the reason why the ice cream had melted. Those had been delicious kisses!

And there had been quite a few kisses since that night. It was obvious that Regina was getting more and more comfortable kissing, and the last date, which had taken place at Regina’s house, had ended in a marathon-makeout séance on the couch. Both Emma and Regina had been breathless when they finally parted, and Regina had almost been trembling from the intensity of it. Regina had looked a bit rattled afterwards, so Emma had taken her time to make sure that she was okay. Regina had stated that she was, but then once again had tried to apologize for being “frustrating”. Emma had very quickly dismissed that and insisted that Regina wasn’t frustrating. That there was nothing frustrating about kissing. They weren’t in a rush. Emma was more than happy with helping Regina get comfortable with kissing. And she was succeeding. Regina was “requesting” kissing more and more often, and Emma was more than willing to comply. She loved that she was re-introducing Regina to all these wonderful things. She loved that she had the opportunity to show Regina what a good relationship was. And she loved that Regina willingly trusted her, trusted Emma with her heart after everything she had been through. 

And oh, how Emma was going to take care of Regina’s heart! That beautiful, battered heart that for some inexplainable reason still worked. There were moments where Regina seemed in awe over how good Emma was to her, and that sort of made Emma want to weep. Because the idea that Regina had forgotten what it was like to be with someone who was in love with her was heartbreaking. A week ago, Regina had been in a bad place. She had seen her therapist earlier that day, and naturally, that had made old traumas resurface. She had texted Emma and asked if she really was worthy of this, if  
Emma really truly wanted to be with her. Naturally, Emma had assured her she did, and Regina had texted back and simply asked her why. 

Emma had had immediately come up with several reasons as to why she wanted to be with Regina. One of the reasons being because Regina was the most wonderful person she had ever met. Regina had texted back and openly admitted that she “felt a little broken tonight”. Emma had ended up staying up until two in the morning, and she didn’t mind it one bit. Because somewhere along the steady flow of text messages, she had managed to lift Regina’s spirt once more. And she wouldn’t hear of it when Regina tried to apologize for “dumping all of this” on her. Emma didn’t feel like Regina was dumping things on her. She felt like she and Regina had a trusting relationship in which Regina allowed herself to confide in Emma and let her know what she really felt. That definitely couldn’t be considered “dumping”. 

The next morning, Regina felt better. And the next morning. And the next. And the next. 

Emma was fully prepared to be there for Regina on her bad days, but she was also delighted that there were more good days than there was bad days. Days that were filled with smiles, optimism and hope for the future. Regina was looking more ahead than she was looking back, she had said so herself, and that more than pleased Emma. Perhaps Regina had written in that card that she was honored to be a part of Emma’s future, but honestly, Emma was more than honored to be a part of Regina’s. 

No doubt things between them were going great. More often than not, the pair texted each other consistently throughout the day. It was especially after Emma was done with work, that the messages flowed between them. Often until very late at night. Regina was a night owl. Sometimes she struggled a bit with insomnia, and Emma was more than willing to “keep her company” until she felt tired enough to go to bed. 

Emma was used to late nights, so this was in no way a problem for her. She loved talking to Regina, and their conversations via text always turned incredibly sweet during those late hours. Sometimes Regina was embarrassed the morning after about the things she had written the previous night, but Emma was quick to dismiss that. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. And especially not sweet messages. Emma had turned things humorous and claimed that she “lived” of Regina’s sweet messages. 

Emma groaned a bit when the alarm on her phone started blaring at exactly six AM. Maybe she loved late nights, but she definitely was not a fan of early mornings. But there was little to be done about that. If she said, “fuck it” and allowed herself ten more minutes of snoozing, she would end up being late for work. 

And so, Emma forced herself to sit up in bed. She pushed her messy hair away from her face, rubbed her eyes and then grabbed her phone to do what she did every morning. She quickly typed: ‘good morning, gorgeous 😉’ and sent it to Regina. That had become somewhat of a ritual. A goofy text message to ensure that Regina would be amused first thing in the morning. 

The blonde groaned a bit as she dragged her unwilling body out of bed, down the hallway and then into the bathroom. Her own bathroom. Emma still wasn’t a hundredth percent used to having so much space at her hands. 

The nice warm shower washed some of Emma’s tiredness away, and she almost felt human by the time she switched off the water and returned to the bedroom. She saw that her phone screen was lighting up, so Emma quickly checked the message:

‘Good morning, Emma.’

The blonde answered with a: ‘did you have a good night’s sleep?’

‘I did, thank you. And what about yourself?’

‘I slept fine. But I did end up binging the rest of Gentleman Jack, so I fell asleep pretty late. What about you? Did you fall asleep early?’

‘Yes.’

One word answer. The alarm bells in Emma’s head immediately started blaring as she texted: ‘everything okay?’

‘Yes, of course.’ 

Not feeling convinced by that, Emma texted: ‘then why is that I feel my “spider sense” tingling?’

‘I’ve no idea. I’m fine, Emma. Everything is fine.’

Hmm. Emma was definitely not convinced by that. And because of the early hour, she wasn’t capable of coming up with a creative way to ask Regina, so she simply ended up texting: ‘you sure? Did you have a dream last night?’ that was the only explanation she could come up with for Regina’s less-than-convincing answers. 

Her phone chimed, indicating that Regina had just texted back, and Emma was quick to check the message: ‘yes, I did.’

Emma’s stomach pinched. Another nightmare. Regina had had another nightmare. Oh no! The blonde immediately texted back: ‘are you okay? Is it something you want to talk about??’

The response came quickly and didn’t provide Emma with any relief. ‘I don’t think that’s necessary.’

The blonde frowned slightly as she typed: ‘Regina, you can tell me about your nightmares. I am always here to listen. You know that.’

It took a while before the answer came, and upon reading it, Emma didn’t feel any the wiser. ‘I didn’t have a nightmare.’ Now the blonde really felt puzzled. If Regina hadn’t had a nightmare, then why could Emma sense that the brunette was a bit reserved? Emma quickly texted her girlfriend back: ‘then what’s wrong? I don’t understand.’

‘I had a good dream.’

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. Okay. A good dream. That was good. But it still didn’t make sense that Regina was acting a bit reserved, almost aloof. Was she upset because the dream had ended or something like that? Emma had to get to the bottom of this. 

‘Okay. What was it about?’

‘You.’

Another short answer. Emma chewed a bit on her bottom lip. At least Regina hadn’t had a nightmare. That was a good thing. But then why was she still being a bit short with Emma? 

‘Alright. What was I doing in your dream? Rambling about marvel movies and why you ought to love them?’

‘Not.... exactly.’

Emma squinted a bit and grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on. She wished that the glasses could have provided her with the ability to decipher whatever meaning there was behind  
Regina’s cryptic message. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Emma had to cut to the chase. 

‘Okay. Look, I can sense that you’re being a bit short with me, and now I’m gonna sound like a total nuisance, but are you quite sure everything is okay? My spider sense is running amok.’

She gave Regina a moment to answer. She put her phone down and then opened the closet to find something to wear. Today was another cold day, so Emma quickly settled on jeans and a red sweater. 

After getting dressed, she walked back inside the bathroom and brushed her hair, applied her makeup. 

She swung by the bedroom and brought her phone with her downstairs to make breakfast. She had just popped two slices of toast into the toaster when the phone chimed again. Emma quickly checked the message.

‘I’m sorry that I’m being short with you. It’s not my intention. I suppose I’m just a bit embarrassed. And surprised.’

Emma ceased the coffee-making to answer the text. ‘Surprised about what?’

‘The dream I had.’

‘Why? What was it about?’

‘I’m not sure whether I should tell you about it or not. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.’

‘Nothing you tell me will make me uncomfortable. You can tell me anything.’

‘Fine. I had an erotic dream. About you. And now I’m really embarrassed!’

Oh. Ohhh! Emma’s mouth went dry and heat flushed her cheeks. But not because she was embarrassed or uncomfortable. No, she was pretty fucking happy about this! If she could replace Regina’s nightmare with something much, much nicer.... Emma smiled widely. Regina had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing at all. 

‘I don’t think that’s embarrassing at all. I think it’s pretty great 😉’

‘Stop. Now you’re making me real embarrassed!’

‘No! No, no, no! Seriously, you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina. It’s fine. It’s more than fine, actually.’

‘I feel like a stupid teenager.’

‘There’s nothing stupid about it. It’s a completely natural thing 😊’

‘I know that. It’s just so.... unfamiliar for me to feel like this.’

Of course it was. Emma could more than understand that. Her phone chimed again just as she had saved the two pieces of toast and made coffee. She buttered the two pieces of toast and then checked the message while she waited for the coffee.

‘And with the risk of embarrassing myself further... This is the first time I’ve had dreams of that nature ever since... Well, everything.’

‘Which is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m not, so neither should you be. I’m just happy that I can make you feel that way again.’

‘You’ve definitely awakened something in me. I never thought I would feel this way again.’

‘Does it scare you?’

‘Maybe it does a little bit. I’m not quite sure why, and I suppose it’s a bit ridiculous, isn’t it?’

‘No, it’s not. It’s not ridiculous at all. Of course it’s daunting for you to experience and feel things you thought you were never going to experience again. I understand that completely.’

‘Have you dreamed about me?’

Emma flushed a bit as she typed her answer. ‘Yes I have.’

‘Oh.’

‘Does that make you uncomfortable??’

‘No, it doesn’t. Quite the reverse, actually.’

‘Good 😊’. Emma was bastard enough to consider asking Regina exactly what her dream had been about, but of course she wasn’t gonna do that. She settled for being happy that she had managed to provide Regina with a good dream. 

‘I’m seeing my therapist today. I think I have to tell him about this. We sort of have a rule about discussing my “progress” in regard to my relationship with you, and just in general. And I think this counts as progress.’

‘It does. Definitely.’

‘Which means that I’ll be embarrassed at his office, too. Aren’t I lucky....”

Emma chuckled a bit as she typed an answer. ‘Nothing to be embarrassed about, lovely. All part of being in an awesome relationship.’

‘Lovely?’

Emma wasn’t even gonna try and explain that one away. ‘Yep. Because lovely is exactly what you are 😉’

‘You’re flirting with me again, miss Swan.’

‘Yes, I am. Definitely.’

‘Anyway, I should let you get back to it. You are probably in the middle of breakfast, and I should try to get Henry out of bed before he misses the bus.’

‘Sounds like a plan, but you’ll text me during my lunch break, right?’

‘Like I always do.’

‘Awesome!’

Emma smiled as she put the phone down and rose from her chair to pour herself a cup of coffee. The pinching in her belly had been replaced with a rather pleasant, warm feeling somewhere low in her abdomen. Regina had had an erotic dream. Her first erotic dream since everything that had happened to her. She had been dreaming about Emma. Somehow, Emma had snuck into her subconscience and had provided the brunette with a very pleasant dream. 

The thought of that made Emma feel warm all over, and not just in a needy sort of way. She had made a vow about giving Regina as many good experiences as she possibly could, and now she had given her another. Without even being present. 

Emma took a deep sip of her coffee as she tried not to think about exactly what Regina had been dreaming about last night. But damn, it was difficult! Very, very difficult. 

Emma still felt flushed, and her heart was hammering away in her chest. Regina had been dreaming about her. Had she been moaning in her sleep? Making those wonderful noises she sometimes did when they kissed? The noises she to some extend still was embarrassed about making. 

The blonde tried to be a “gentlewoman”. She tried not to picture how Regina had been writhering under the covers as she dreamed. She tried not to think about Regina’s body, and until now, she barely had. There had been a dream or two where all of Emma’s hidden thoughts about Regina had come to light. 

Regina writhering under her touches. Regina moaning under her kiss. 

Dear god. 

The cup of coffee slipped slightly between Emma’s hands. Because her hands had gone sweaty. Her heart was still hammering away in her chest, and she could feel that pulsating warmth somewhere deep in her belly. Emma gnashed her teeth. It was entirely possible that she would have to spend some time “taking care of herself” tonight. She couldn’t remember the last time she had done that. Hell, she hadn’t even been thinking about sex for a long, long time. 

But now she was. Now she definitely was. She was thinking about sex. With Regina.

Jesus fucking Christ. 

Emma took another deep gulp of coffee in an attempt to calm herself. She shouldn’t be thinking about sex right now, she was going to work for crying out loud! 

But still.... Regina had been dreaming about her. Regina had had an erotic dream about her. Emma swallowed the too large mouthful of coffee and spluttered a bit. Obviously, she was picturing what  
Regina looked like right now. Was her silky soft hair mussed up? Was she pink cheeked? Panting? Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that would calm her down. 

It didn’t. Her thoughts kept swirling around Regina and the dream she’d had. Emma sighed gravely as she downed the rest of her coffee and then more or less shoved the toast down her throat. She so wished she could just have “settled” for being happy about the new feelings she was awakening in Regina, but obviously, her perverted mind had to get ahead of itself. 

Emma gnashed her teeth once more as she stomped upstairs, grabbed her bag and then came downstairs once more. She then grabbed her cellphone, her car-and-housekeys and then left the house. She hoped that concentrating on driving would make her stop thinking so much about things that definitely were dangerous to think about. She only partially succeeded as she drove to work.

Regina’s little “confession” had put certain things into motion, and Emma knew that Regina and her therapist were talking about intimacy, and she also knew that the subject was difficult for Regina to discuss. Emma didn’t ask. It was up to Regina to decide how much she wanted to share. It wasn’t the same as holding things back, it was because there were certain things that were too difficult for Regina to discuss. Emma completely respected that. She wasn’t gonna push Regina. As long as Regina was okay, Emma was contend. 

And Regina was okay. So okay she invited Emma over for dinner. 

Emma tried to protest. Tried to point out that it was “her turn to invite”, but Regina insisted. And even lured Emma in the sweetest way by telling her that she was planning on making oven baked chicken and apple turnover for dessert. 

And how was Emma supposed to resist that? She said yes in a heartbeat and told Regina how much she was looking forward to seeing her later that week. 

However trouble arrived on the Friday were Emma was supposed to drive to Regina’s place after work (her lesson in Sign Language had been cancelled because Kitty was sick). A load of snow fell and made it impossible for Emma’s faithful little bug to brave the roads. Not even with snow chains on. She was gonna take the bus to work, but that would mean that she would be delayed for her date with Regina. There was a bit of walking distance between the busstop and Regina’s place. But when she told Regina this, Regina simply texted back that she would pick Emma up from work, drive her to her voice, and then drive the blonde back home after the date. Emma protested against that. She wouldn’t mind Regina picking her up from work, but she could take the bus home. All she needed was a lift to the busstop. Regina tried to protest against that, but Emma stood her ground. Regina wasn’t gonna win that one. And she didn’t. After a bit of talking back and forward, she gave in and agreed to give Emma a lift to the busstop. 

Once that was settled, Emma began looking forward to the date once more. And she began considering what to wear as well. Borrowing one of Ruby’s slinky dresses was out of the question. Way too cold. But Emma came up with something. She had been on a little bit of a shopping “spree” last week, and she had bought a brand-new dress. A green sweater dress. It was warm and comfortable, yet pretty and elegant. She could wear that. She was looking forward to seeing Regina’s reaction to it. Emma had a secret hope that Regina’s eyes would “wander” as they had done once before. Emma hoped that Regina would look at her with that particular look in her eyes. The look that made Emma’s insides feel as though they were melting completely, that look that made Emma’s legs feel like spaghetti. 

Apparently, there was such a thing as “Being weak in the knees”. For a long time, Emma hadn’t believed it, but now she stood corrected. And she was more than satisfied with it. 

The blonde chuckled as she left the house to catch the bus to work. 

Emma had dreaded that the work day would drag out and be a bit of a nightmare to get through, but time actually went by surprisingly fast, and soon she found herself wishing Malena, August and the others a good day as she left Dragon Publishing. The blonde grinned as she stepped outside. It was bloody cold, but it didn’t take long before she spotted the one thing that could easily make her feel warm all over.

Regina was standing by the parked car and waiting for her. She was wearing her black coat with that blue fur collar, and she had turned her face upwards slightly as though she was enjoying the snow falling. Emma goofily thought to herself that Regina easily could resemble a goddess as she stood there. 

The snow crunched under Emma’s boots as she walked towards Regina, eager to close the distance between them. She reached the Mercedes, but perhaps she should have spend more time watching were she was going instead of gawking at Regina. The blonde slipped on a hidden patch of ice underneath the snow, she yelped and would have undoubtedly have face planted had it not been for Regina’s fast reflexes. The brunette quickly reached out and grabbed Emma’s upper arms and there by prevented her from falling over. 

“Thanks,” Emma said and cringed. “That was embarrassing.”

Regina’s mouth curved upwards in a small smile. She didn’t let go of Emma’s forearms, and it didn’t take long before the blonde detected that particular look in her eyes. The look Emma silently had dubbed the “I would like to kiss you”-look.

And Emma was not one to stop her. She didn’t move an inch and was even cheeky enough to say: “go ahead, beautiful.” 

She earned herself an eyeroll, but it didn’t take long before Regina was leaning in and brushing her lips lightly against Emma’s. 

Emma openly “mm’ed!” into the kiss. This was a very nice way to feel warmer. In fact Emma doubted that there existed a nicer way. She gently moved her hands up to cup Regina’s cold cheeks. She knew that touching Regina’s cheeks was an okay thing to do. And then she felt Regina’s hands slide up to the top of her shoulders instead. It wasn’t just a one-way street when it came to touching. Regina was a hundredth percent careful with where she was touching Emma, and she always looked Emma in the eyes before touching a new place. She was silently asking for permission every time. And Emma adored her for it. No one had ever... No one had ever treated her with such gentleness before. 

The realization of that made Emma feel positively overwhelmed with gratitude for this stunning woman she was currently kissing. 

Regina pulled back slightly, flashed Emma a little grin and then she gave the blonde three quick, and positively adorable pecks on the lips.

“Mmm, hi,” Emma said, returning the grin. “That was really nice.”

Regina nodded, and Emma noted that she didn’t look shy in anyway on this particular afternoon. Instead her eyes sparkled, and her cheeks glowed. Emma felt enormously spurred on by that. “In fact it was so nice I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” she openly admitted.

Once again, Regina looked rather amused, and then she kissed Emma again. Softly and oh, so wonderfully. Regina had to be wearing boots without high heels for once. Emma was certain that the brunette was standing on her tippy toes in order to reach her, and Emma found that to be positively endearing. She loved that slight height difference there was between them. As she loved the way Regina was kissing her. That slight and oh, so soft pressure against her lips....

“Will I have to ask security to remove you two?” 

Emma and Regina were forced to break the kiss, and Emma looked up to find Malena standing nearby, smoking a cigarette. 

“Would it be possible for you to do that in a place that isn’t my company’s parking lot?” the older blonde asked slyly and puffed out smoke. 

Emma was torn between chuckling and blushing, but Regina narrowed her eyes as she looked at Malena. Or, more specifically, at the cigarette nestled between Malena’s index and ring finger. 

“What?” Malena asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Regina gestured towards the cigarette in her hand. 

“Oh,” Malena said and rolled her eyes slightly. “Yes, I’m still smoking.”

Regina scowled again. 

“I know. It’s a terrible habit. I’m trying to quit it,” Malena said and then muttered: “As I have been for the past eighteen years.” 

Regina shook her head slightly now. 

“Dear god, it feels like I’ve opened a door to the past,” Malena said, but her voice wasn’t one bit unkind. Instead she was smiling rather softly at Regina, and it was obvious that she was happy to see her. 

Regina shook her head once more and then turned her attention back to Emma. She gestured lightly to the Mercedes. 

“Yep. I’m ready when you are,” Emma said and turned her head briefly to look at her boss. “See you on Monday, Malena.”

“Have a nice weekend, miss Swan.”

Emma and Regina entered the black Mercedes, and the moment the door was slammed behind them, Regina roamed through her purse and handed Emma the note. 

Emma grinned when she read the “usual”: ‘you look beautiful!’. She shook her head, looked at Regina. “You look beautiful.”

Regina scowled some as she tried to brush snow out of her hair. She looked so disgruntled that Emma ended up laughing a bit, and even more so when Regina flashed her a rather stern look. 

They drove back to Regina’s place to Billie Holiday’s “Easy Living”, and Regina looked positively enthusiastic. 

“That’s a good song,” Emma commented. 

Regina nodded. 

“But not as good as Only You,” Emma continued. 

Regina nodded again, this time a bit absentmindedly, and she got that particular look in her eyes. Emma was certain that Regina was thinking about that kiss they had shared after the dance. Emma hoped that she would get the opportunity to kiss Regina like that tonight. Something tingled pleasantly in her stomach at the thought, and she cleared her throat slightly. In an attempt to think about something else, she said: “I was thinking... Can I invite you and Henry to the movies with me next Saturday? There’s this cartoon moving going at the moment, I’ve forgot the title, but I think it’ll be right up Henry’s street.”

Regina nodded without taking her eyes off the road, but Emma could see the smile on her lips. 

“He can sit between us and we can share a massive bowl of popcorn,” Emma continued with a grin. “Do you think he’d like that?” 

Regina nodded once more, this time more eagerly. 

“Cool,” Emma said with a smile. “It’s a date, then. A family date.”

Now Regina’s chest rumbled with that silent laughter. 

Emma leaned back in her smile and absentmindedly hummed along to “Easy Living”. She was looking forward to spending the next Saturday night with Regina and Henry. The kid would probably want  
popcorn, but if he didn’t, they could drive back to Emma’s place afterwards and have dessert. Or, Henry could have dessert. Emma would serve Regina coffee. And Henry could finally see her house, like  
she had been promising him for weeks now, but haven’t had time to do yet. She had been pretty swamped at work lately, but now things seemed to have found a rhythm. 

Emma noticed that Regina was glancing at her every now and then, and the blonde raised an eyebrow. “What?” she immediately felt a bit dumb. Regina didn’t exactly have the chance to answer. But the way the brunette glanced at the radio and then back to Emma soon made the blonde make the connection. She had totally been humming along and trying to outsing Billie Holliday. 

“Woops,” she offered. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter once more, and even more so when Emma firmly said that she would never hum along again..............

They soon arrived at the familiar white house, and as they walked inside, Emma soon discovered that the place was empty. 

“No Henry or Zelena today?” she asked. 

Regina shook her head and then found her phone in her purse and began typing. It didn’t take long before she turned the screen towards Emma: ‘Zelena is staying over at Chad’s, and Henry is having a sleepover at a friend’s house.’

“Oh,” Emma said as she wiggled out of her boots. “So it’s just you and me tonight.”

Regina nodded in affirmative, slid the phone back into her purse and then took off her coat. As usually, she looked stunning in a midnight blue dress with zippers on the side and a matching blue scarf tied around her neck. After having removed her boots and discarded of her own coat, she turned around and motioned for Emma to take off her coat. 

Emma chuckled lightly as she obeyed, unbuttoned her coat and then handed it to Regina. The brunette immediately hung up the coat and then motioned for Emma to follow her into the kitchen. Emma obeyed once more and followed her girlfriend. She didn’t mind that it was just the two of them here tonight. Sure, it was very fun when Henry was here, but being alone with Regina was also nice. Very,  
very nice. 

Regina walked over to the oven and opened it slightly to check on the chicken, and Emma immediately sniffed in in appreciation. “That smells amazing!” 

Regina turned her head slightly so she could smile at Emma. Then she grabbed the stack of post-it notes and pencil she had left on the kitchen table and began scribbling. Emma felt like one very weak human being as she noticed the way Regina’s dress just hugged every curve when the brunette bended over. Dear sweet god have mercy, the blonde thought to herself as she tried not to stare at Regina’s perfect backside. She was very relieved when Regina turned around and handed a note for her to read: ‘It’ll be a little while before dinner is ready, but I figured we could head into the living room and have a glass of wine or something like that.’

“Something like that?” Emma echoed. 

Regina offered a light shrug. 

“You know, I like the sound of that,” Emma grinned sweetly and enjoyed the way Regina’s cheeks flushed beautifully. 

The brunette mock scowled at that and then opened the fridge. She found a bottle of wine, and Emma had become so familiar with the place that she easily found two wine glasses in the cupboard. 

Regina poured both of them a glass of wine, a smaller one for herself since she was driving, and then she and Emma toasted. 

Emma took a little sip of the wine. Sweet and crispy and perfect. A bit like Regina. The two women headed inside the living room where “a glass of wine” soon was replaced with “something else”. Which involved lots and lots of kissing.........

Dinner was amazing. 

Emma had never tasted a chicken that had been cooked better than this one, and she didn’t hesitate to tell Regina that. 

Regina smiled in response to the compliment and then turned her palms upwards in a nonchalant manner. 

“You must be some sort of domestic goddess,” Emma joked as she swallowed the last piece of chicken. 

Regina denied that by shaking her head, but her eyes sparkled. 

“You could outcook Eugenia Wolf any day,” Emma claimed. 

This time, Regina grabbed the stack of post-it note. She scribbled briefly and then handed Emma the note, and the blonde laughed as she read it: ‘careful she doesn’t hear you say that.’

“I’d never dare say that when she was near,” Emma said and mock shuddered. “I’m pretty sure she would forbid me to ever come at her restaurant again.”

Regina scribbled underneath the message for a moment, then removed the pencil so Emma could read: ‘yes, and how on earth would you cope without your beloved bear claws?’

“I wouldn’t,” Emma quipped. “I’m pretty sure I would decay.” She look up just in time to see Regina’s lips move as she formed a very cheeky response: ‘drama queen’.

“Hey, I am not a drama queen!” Emma protested. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Only when it comes to bear claws,” Emma amended. 

Regina’s chest rumbled. 

Emma leaned back in her chair. “Oh my god, seriously, this have to be the best chicken I’ve ever tasted!”

Regina rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. 

“Have we toasted to your dress tonight?” Emma asked, half serious, half teasing. 

Regina shook her head. 

“Well, then I think it’s about time, don’t you?” Emma said and raised her glass. 

Regina shook her head again. 

“Aww, come on,” Emma sweetly coaxed. “We toasted to my editing process last time. Tonight it’s your turn.”

Regina seemed every bit reluctant as she raised her glass. 

“To your dress,” Emma teased as she raised her own glass. 

The brunette rolled her dark eyes as their glasses clinked together, but Emma ignored that. Regina’s midnight blue dress was definitely worth toasting to. Several times. But when she told Regina that, the brunette shook her head firmly and wrote two simple words on a new post-it. ‘You’re crazy.” That amused Emma. 

After having devoured Regina’s apple turnovers (which was the best dessert Emma had ever tasted, seriously, bear claws had nothing on those), the couple grabbed their wine glasses and the stack of post-it and pencil and moved things into the living room. 

“That was an amazing dinner. And an amazing dessert,” Emma said effusively. 

Regina offered a light, modest shrug.

“Can I praise the cook?” Emma asked and flashed Regina a rather dopey smile. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. 

Emma set her wineglass down and inched closer to her girlfriend. She took Regina’s hands between her own and then she slowly leaned in, so Regina was understood what she meant. 

Regina more than understood. She turned her head slightly to meet Emma’s lips, and it didn’t take long before the blonde fused their lips together in a sweet kiss. She gently lifted Regina’s right hand and placed it on her hip. She felt Regina’s fingers twitch a bit at that, but her hand easily found home against the curve there.

Emma wasn’t completely sure whether it was because of the wine or simply because of Regina, but either way she felt bold and deepened the kiss. When her brain finally caught up with what she was doing, she froze for a split second, fearing that she somehow had been too hasty. 

But Regina eagerly went along with it. Emma felt the brunette’s other hand on her left hip, and spurred on by that, Emma snaked her hands underneath Regina’s shoulders and then splayed her palms wide as she placed them on top of Regina’s back. Warmth immediately greeted her. Emma had long suspected that Regina simply was permanently warm. 

Emma felt Regina turn and then her arms winded around the blonde’s neck. There was no doubt that she was pulling Emma closer, their upper bodies pressing more firmly against each other. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth, and it didn’t take long before she heard Regina copy the sound. A sound that went straight to Emma’s abdomen. The blonde hissed again, cupped Regina’s cheeks. She parted her lips more, allowing Regina’s tongue to slide in deeper. She was going lightheaded, and that definitely had nothing to do with the wine. That was all Regina. Regina’s mouth against her own, 

Regina moaning sharply into her mouth, and Regina’s hands combing restlessly through her blonde hair as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Emma’s lips were almost hurting, but it was so easy to ignore, and especially when Regina shifted once more and grabbed her shoulders. Emma was almost laying on the couch by now, but she found it more than easy to go along with it. She simply leaned back, adjusted so she actually was laying down on the couch. She did nothing to encourage Regina to lie down on top of her, that came naturally, and Emma moaned again when she felt Regina on top of her. God, she was amazing! This was amazing! Emma would never get enough of this, she would always be craving more. More of Regina. More of her sweet, wonderful kisses. She cupped Regina’s cheeks and deepened the kiss once more. What she wouldn’t give to wrap her legs around Regina and.......

And then Regina pulled back and the sweet pressure of her weight disappeared.

Emma was quick to sit up as well, fully prepared to apologize to her girlfriends for taking things too far. 

But Regina didn’t seem uncomfortable. If anything, she seemed annoyed. 

“What?” Emma asked, confused over Regina’s sudden frustration. 

Regina shook her head, grabbed the pencil and sticky notes and then rapidly scribbled a note for Emma. After a moment, she pushed the note towards the blonde who was still panting slightly as she read:  
‘I wish I could give you more than handholding and one or two kisses now and then.’

“Give me three kisses then,” Emma goofily suggested in an attempt to lighten the mood.

But her suggestion wasn’t met with amusement. Regina scowled as she scribbled on a new note and then handed it to Emma so she could read it: ‘you know that’s not what I meant.’

“I know,” Emma said gently. 

Regina’s brow remained furrowed as she scribbled underneath and then pushed the now filled note towards Emma: ‘I wish I could. I want to, but every time I as much as THINK about your hands on me, I can suddenly feel his hands on my body again. It’s like he’s controlling me still. He’s preventing me from doing something I want to do.’

“You really want to do that?” Emma asked softly. “Or do you feel like it’s something you have to do? Because if that’s-“

Regina interrupted by shaking her head and then scribbling underneath. ‘I want to. I want to experience every aspect of having a relationship with you, but I just... There’s jus something inside me that prevents me from going all the way. It’s like I want you close, but at the same time I can’t.’

Emma could so easily understand that. She could easily imagine how daunting a physical relationship had to be after everything Regina had been through. The blonde looked at her girlfriend. She looked positively crestfallen and frustrated. Emma could sense that this was something Regina genuinely wanted to do, but still couldn’t. Because a significant part of her still wasn’t ready. 

Regina sighed deeply and drew her hair behind her ear. Her eyes looked a bit glassy. As though she was close to tears because she was frustrated. 

“Hey,” Emma said gently. “It’s okay.”

Regina shook her head and then grabbed a new post-it note. She scribbled and her movements were almost angry. And her handwriting was slightly slobby as a result when she pushed the note towards Emma so she could read it: ‘it is not, though. I so want to show you how much I appreciate you, how much I cherish you. Each time I pull back, it feels like I don’t trust you completely. Which is ridiculous, because I do! I trust you more than I trust anyone, and it frustrates me that I’m incapable of showing you just how much.’

Emma immediately inched closer and took Regina’s hand. “Writing me this note shows me that you trust me completely,” she said softly. “Sharing your frustrations with me shows me that you trust me. You show me that you trust me in a million different ways, Regina. I don’t need a physical evidence of it.” 

Regina shook her head and her cheeks tinged pink as she grabbed a new post-it note and scrawled down another note. She was blushing a deep shade of red when she pushed the note towards Emma, and she avoided all eye contact. 

Emma picked up the note and read it: ‘I just want to be able to make love to my girlfriend.’. The blonde felt like weeping. Both out of joy and out of sadness. She gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. 

Regina shook her head once more. Frustration was still painted all over her beautiful face.

Emma gave her hand another soft squeeze. “Can I ask you something really personal?”

Regina immediately nodded. Their “you can ask me anything”-rule still remained. 

“Have you...” Emma paused to weigh her words. She licked her lips slightly before continuing: “have you... you know.... touched yourself at all?” she had an inkling about what Regina’s answer was gonna be.

Regina’s head snapped up, and her eyes went wide as she shook her head. She was clearly embarrassed about this subject. 

But Emma wasn’t. There was nothing embarrassing about this. She gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. “Maybe you could try that? Give yourself the chance to reclaim your body before sharing it with someone? With me. Make yourself feel good. Enjoy your own touches first. Take back what’s yours.”

Regina’s cheeks were still pink, but she nevertheless nodded, clearly taking Emma’s suggestion to heart. 

Emma leaned in and kissed the blushing cheek. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina. It’s the most natural thing in the world.”

Regina’s lips remained pursed as she nodded. 

All “perverted” thoughts aside, Emma hoped that Regina would try it. She had deserved it. She had deserved to feel good, to feel pleasure, and more than anything, she had deserved to reclaim her body. 

Regina reached out and took a deep sip of her wine, and Emma completely respected that the subject wasn’t to be discussed for the rest of the evening. Emma cut through her embarrassment by asking her a completely normal question. 

Regina scribbled down an answer, Emma read it and then asked another question. Another perfectly normal question. One that Regina immediately wrote yet another answer to. The awkwardness lifted some, and Emma was relieved when she managed to make Regina smile. And she was relieved that she hadn’t crossed a line. 

She kept the subjects strictly PG, asked Regina questions about her job, her house hunting, anything that could take Regina’s mind of what they just had talked about. 

Regina’s answers were long and detailed, and Emma was happy about that as well. Short answers always meant bad news. 

“So, a house is still what you’re looking for?” Emma asked nonchalantly.

Regina nodded, scribbled down an answer and then pushed the note towards Emma. The blonde read it: ‘yes, that would be preferred. And close by as well.’

“You mean close to Zelena?” Emma asked and then teasingly added: “or maybe a bit closer to Steveston? That could be really awesome!”

Regina smiled a little and grabbed another post-it note. Emma enjoyed the pleasant sound of the pencil scratching against the paper, and then another node was pushed towards her:

‘I have actually considered Steveston myself. It’s so nice and peaceful. It would be a good place for Henry.’

“That’s an awesome idea!” Emma declared. “I’m all for it.”

Regina smiled in a “of course you are”-manner. 

Emma took a sip of her wine and allowed herself to dream for just a moment. Imagine if Regina actually moved to Steveston? That could be incredible! Then they could see each other every single day. Or  
maybe not, but Emma was allowed to dream for a moment, right? 

“What do you think Zelena will say about that?” Emma asked. 

Regina was quick to scribble an answer on a new post-it. ‘I believe she would warm up to the idea if she knew that I was moving closer to you.’

“And what do you think Henry would say about living closer to me? Do you think he would like that?” 

Regina nodded, scribbled and gave Emma the note. ‘Yes, I believe he would absolutely love that.’

Emma grinned at that. She was quite popular with the little man. 

Regina seemed perfectly calm as she drove Emma home later that night. Her eyes weren’t flickering, and she was smiling as Emma thanked her for an “awesome” night. Then she kissed Emma’s cheek lightly. 

“Text me later?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded as expected. 

“Great. See ya,” Emma grinned as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got ready to exit the car. 

But Regina held her back, insisted that Emma stayed in the car until the bus arrived. It was foolish to be outside in the cold. Emma happily agreed with that, and she stayed in the warm car until the bus came. 

As she found an empty seat in the bus, she noticed that Regina hadn’t driven away. The black Mercedes was still parked, and Emma chuckled, because it was obvious that Regina was keeping an eye on her to make sure she got on the bus alright. 

Emma grinned as she offered a wave towards the black Mercedes, and even more so when she saw Regina wave back. 

The bus rattled and started to move, and Emma waited until she couldn’t see the Mercedes anymore. Then she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Tonight had been another awesome date. It had. Despite Regina’s frustration, which Emma perfectly understood. 

‘I just want to be able to make love to my girlfriend.’

Emma swallowed something when the memory of the note Regina had written popped into her head. Knowing that there was some sort of unpleasant memory that still held Regina back was pretty devastating. Emma’s hands clenched into fists. It was that bastards’ fault! That bastard who had made Regina afraid of being touched, that bastard who made Regina feel as though every progress made was immediately “evened out” with a step backwards. That wasn’t true. Regina had come so far already. She enjoyed kissing and touching to some extent, and the idea that that idiot was preventing her from allowing herself to enjoy that last little bit of closeness was just....

Emma grinded her teeth in frustration. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t. Regina deserved to feel pleasure. Regina deserved to enjoy feeling pleasure. And more than anything, she deserved to take control over her own pleasure. To re-connect with her own body. Emma had sensed that Regina sometimes seemed out of touch with her own body, and honestly, who could blame her for it? Anyone would feel the same had they been through what Regina had experienced. 

Emma sighed and gnawed at a fingernail. The bus rounded a corner and Emma knew that it wouldn’t be long before she was home. She would grab a shower, climb into bed and then wait for Regina to text her. She always did that around this time. 

When she came home, Emma followed through with her plans. She stripped out of her red sweater dress and then took a shower. She didn’t bother drying her hair. Or the tiles in the bathroom for that matter. She didn’t have to. That could wait until tomorrow. One of the perks of living alone. 

Having finished her shower, Emma went back inside her bedroom, found a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitted t-shirt and then climbed into bed. She had hooked up the phone with the charger when she came home, and now she was eagerly tapping the screen to see if there was a message from her favorite brunette. 

There wasn’t. 

Hmm. Emma frowned. That was a bit uncharacteristic. Regina always texted her and asked if she had arrived home “safe and soundly”. One of the many things Emma adored. But tonight she hadn’t, and Emma’s imagination immediately went into overdrive. Was Regina okay? She was home alone. Was that okay? Had she opted for an earlier night than usually? She hadn’t mentioned anything about being tired tonight. In fact she had seemed quite... energetic. At least she had earlier. 

Oh, god. Emma’s stomach plummeted. It was because of the conversation they’d had earlier. It had to be. She had made Regina uncomfortable. Damn it! Emma immediately scolded herself for being stupid. For a while, she had hoped that she had gotten rid of the unfortunate habit of sticking her foot in her mouth, but clearly, she hadn’t. She had once again managed to say the completely wrong thing. 

She had to fix this. And she had to fix this now. Emma frantically typed and didn’t even pay attention to the spelling error as she sent Regina a message: ‘hey, are youu okay?’ 

Then she waited. And waited. And waited. 

Her phone remained silent. Emma checked to make sure Regina had gotten the message. She had. Her phone said that the message had been delivered, but not read. Emma’s palms immediately went sweaty. This couldn’t be good. This couldn’t possibly be good. Sending Regina another text right away was tempting, but Emma forbade herself from doing so. Talk about overwhelming her girlfriend. Talk about being pushy and clingy. Had she just screwed up spectacularly? She should have taken a moment to actually think before speaking. That was an incredible personal question she had asked Regina, and she should have considered the possibility that Regina perhaps wasn’t ready to discuss such personal things. 

Shit. What if she had managed to make old traumas resurface? What if Regina was suffering because of her right now? 

Now Emma felt a bit nauseous. She had been so eager to help that she hadn’t even thought about what she was saying. You’re an idiot, Swan. Let’s just make it official. You are one enormous, giant, stupid idio-

Her phone chimed, and Emma nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound. She didn’t even take a moment to calm down before checking the message.

‘Not really, to be honest.’

Emma’s stomach immediately plummeted as she texted back. ‘what’s wrong?’

Her phone chimed again. Emma already had an apology prepared as she checked the new message from Regina: 

‘Are you sure you want to know?’

‘Yes, of course I do.’ There it is. Now Regina was gonna admit how uncomfortable the subject had made her. Emma’s phone made another sound, and the blonde’s heart was in her throat as she checked that message.

‘I can’t do it.’

Now Emma felt a bit confused. ‘Can’t do what? Are you okay?’

The response came quickly: ‘Oh god, I’m not even sure I should be telling you this, it’s gonna sound so inappropriate. But I’m trying to... do what you suggested earlier, and I can’t. It feels like something  
is blocking me.’

Emma’s mouth went completely dry, and now her palms were sweaty for an entirely different reason. Regina was... Regina was actually trying to... oh god! Emma wetted her lips, swallowed and then told herself to calm the fuck down. Regina had been brave enough to come to her with this. The least Emma could do was to approach it in a sensible way. 

‘Okay,’ Emma texted back. ‘Is there something I can do to help you?’

‘What are you suggesting right now?’

Emma considered that for a moment. What was she suggesting? She knew that she wanted to help Regina in anyway she could. And if she needed help with this... Emma was damn well going to help her! 

The blonde considered it once again. How could she help Regina with this? How could she help with what was blocking her and preventing her from feeling the pleasure she so deserved? 

As Emma considered it, she suddenly remembered a snippet of one of the messages Regina had written earlier. 

It’s like I want you close, but at the same time I can’t.’. Perhaps that was the answer to this. If she could be close to Regina without actually being it......

Emma quickly typed. ‘Can I call you?’

Her phone chimed immediately, and Emma checked the response just as quickly:

‘Emma, you know I can’t answer. I can’t talk to you.’

‘That doesn’t matter,’ Emma texted as another flash of inspiration hit her. ‘You don’t need to. All you have to do is knock twice for yes and once for no.’

‘Okay.’

Emma swiped and thereby called Regina for the first time. For a moment, she heard nothing, but then there was a slight thud in the other end. 

“Are you there?” Emma asked gently. 

Two taps. A fist hitting a hard surface.

“Alright. I might be able to help you if you want me to,” Emma said. “May I help you with this?”

Two taps again. 

“Are you somewhere comfortable?” Emma asked. “Are you laying in your bed?”

That hard surface was tapped twice once again. 

“Okay, uhh...” Emma rubbed the back of her neck. “This is gonna sound like a big fat cliché, and I’m sorry about that, but are you wearing any clothes?”

One tap. For no.

Emma swallowed her own saliva. She could feel a faint hint of warmth course through her body. Regina was naked. Fuck. Okay, Swan. Concentrate. “Close your eyes,” Emma instructed a bit hoarsely. “Just focus on my voice, alright?” 

Two taps for yes. 

“Start out slowly,” Emma said softly. “Get yourself used to the touch. Maybe start out by running your fingers lightly over your arm. Only use the tip of your fingers to do it.”

There was two taps against the hard surface again. 

Emma had no idea how she managed to keep her voice steady as she guided Regina through the first light touches. She instructed the brunette to touch her arms, her shoulders, the very top of her chest, and then....

“Now touch your stomach,” Emma said and resisted the urge to clear her throat. “Try circling your navel with the tip of your finger. Just keep the touch light.” 

She heard no taps for confirmation, but she didn’t need to either. She could hear by Regina’s breathing in the other end that she was doing as Emma had suggested. 

“One more time,” Emma guided. “Just to get used to it.”

She heard another soft sigh in the other end. 

“Yeah.... That’s it,” Emma said. “Once you feel comfortable with doing so, maybe try and move your hand up a bit. Don’t rush it. Just slowly let it venture up until you’re touching your breast.”

There was some creaking and shuffling in the other end, and then Emma heard Regina inhale sharply. 

“Does that feel okay?” Emma asked. 

Two fast taps. 

“Good. Now knead it a bit. Softly, of course. Don’t rush it.” 

Regina moaned in the other end. The sound made Emma clench her thighs together. 

“Touch your nipple,” she whispered. “Roll it between your fingers.” 

More rapid breathing and then another moan. A more high pitched one. 

“That’s it,” Emma breathed. “Use both your hands now. Make yourself feel good.”

She heard creaking in the other end. Moaning. Panting. Shuffling. 

“Keep rolling your nipples,” Emma said. “Just keep going, Regina. You deserve this so much, you deserve to feel good. You’re so beautiful, so, so beautiful!” 

She could have sworn she heard a choked sob in the other end, and Emma continued to talk softly to Regina, to let her know that she was right there in case things became too much, too overwhelming, and she didn’t hesitate to let Regina know that she could stop whenever she wanted. She didn’t have to continue if she didn’t want to. 

“I’m right here with you,” Emma said gently and squeezed her legs together under the covers. “You’re doing so good, Regina! Do you feel good?”

Two taps again. Not against a hard surface, more like against a mattress, but Emma could easily identify the “yes” Regina was giving her. 

“Are you ready to feel even more pleasure than you’re feeling now?” Emma asked ragged. 

Two taps. 

“Bring your hand lower,” Emma whispered. “Touch yourself.” She wasn’t capable of saying the exact word right now, and she hoped Regina understood what she meant. 

Judging by the sharp gasp she heard in the other end, Regina more than understood. “Slow movements,” Emma guided and closed her eyes. “Allow yourself to feel.” 

Now Regina was thrashing. At least judging by the noises she was making. 

“I know,” Emma said, easily identifying the moans as noises of pleasure and not distress. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

She didn’t receive much of a reply, and she didn’t need one neither. She could hear what was going on. 

“Touch your...” Emma swallowed something again. “Touch your clit.”

What she heard next was almost a shriek. 

“Easy, easy,” Emma said gently. “Be nice to yourself. This is not about the endgame, it’s about feeling good. Be good to yourself, Regina. Show yourself kindness.” 

Breathy moans in the other end. Softer. Good. 

“Rub it slowly,” Emma said and shifted again. God she was wet! “make circles.”

More panting followed. Creaking. Something that sounded like a moan slipping out between clenched teeth. 

“That’s it, keep going, lovely,” Emma guided. “I’m here. I’m right here. We’re doing this together. You have no idea how much you deserve this, you’re taking back what’s yours, and it feels wonderful, doesn’t it?” 

A choked moan followed her question. Thrashing. Emma imagined Regina arching up to meet her own touches. 

“Use your other hand to touch your breast,” Emma said hoarsely. “Knead it.” 

Regina’s moan was reaching a keening state, and Emma didn’t need to be able to see what was going on to know what that meant. 

“Rub yourself faster,” the blonde instructed breathily. “Rub your clit. Give yourself what you deserve, Regina. You’re almost there!”

More thrashing about. Emma could hear how Regina’s moans were rising and rising and rising, like a wave just about to crash against the shore, like a storm ready to blow. 

“Let go, lovely,” Emma whispered. “You can do this. It’s just you and me, Regina. This is your body, and this is your pleasure, now reclaim it like you deserve!”

She heard another keening moan. A sharp gasp. Something that could have been a choked sob. And then nothing. 

Emma swallowed something. She didn’t need to be able to see Regina to know that she had just climaxed. To the sound of the blonde’s voice. 

If this wasn’t the ultimate sign of trust, Emma didn’t know what was. Her throat constricted and she blinked back unexpected tears. She had helped Regina come. She had help Regina reclaim her body and her pleasure. 

She heard panting in the other end. Soft, exhausted panting. 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked gently. 

Two very weak taps followed. 

“Are you okay with me hanging up too?”

Another two weak taps. 

“Okay,” Emma said softly. “Now rest. You’ve deserved that too.” she didn’t say anything else. She just quietly ended the call and put the phone down. 

The blonde puffed out air. Her head was spinning. She was out of breath. God, she couldn’t even think properly! Regina had.... God. 

Emma did the only thing she could do right now and thrusted one hand inside her sweatpants.......

She woke up in the middle of the night. Most likely because of the night’s events. Emma was completely disorientated and dizzy for a moment, but she was aware enough to spot that her phone screen was lightening up. With trembling fingers, she reached out and grabbed the phone and then squinted as she checked the message Regina had sent her two seconds ago.

‘You were with me. It was your hands I felt on my body and not my own. I don’t... I don’t know what to say, Emma. Thank you. Thank you for giving this back to me.’

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm on the fence about this chapter, but I'll let it be up to you.


	40. Part Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of sexual content!

Emma woke. She was a bit exhausted, sticky between her legs, and she had absolutely not problem with remembering what had happened last night. 

Her mouth felt dry. It felt like Regina’s moans were still echoing inside her head, and Emma took a moment to marvel at how beautiful Regina had sounded when she... When she came. 

Oh god. That had actually happened. Emma slowly turned her head. A bright, white light were coming through the drawn curtains, and Emma guessed that more snow had fallen since last night. The blonde grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked the message Regina had sent late last night. She wanted to make sure it was still there. She quickly tapped in her password and then opened her messages.

‘You were with me. It was your hands I felt on my body and not my own. I don’t... I don’t know what to say, Emma. Thank you. Thank you for giving this back to me.’

Emma shook her head a little. Regina was thanking her. She shouldn’t be. It was Regina herself who had overcome that barrier. Emma had just helped things along a bit. Regina should be thanking herself. 

Emma stretched in the bed as she stared at the phone. It was 8:15. And it was Saturday. She wondered if Regina was sleeping in this morning. Emma wouldn’t blame her if she did, but at the same time, the blonde was positively dying to talk to Regina this morning. She wanted to know how she felt, what she was thinking. If she was okay after last night. It had been a pretty intense experience, Emma had heard that. And it had been a pretty intense experience for Emma too. She couldn’t remember the last time she had come like she had last night after ending the call with Regina.

Emma released a puff of air. Her body felt heavy. She was unwilling to move even though she totally ought to. She ought to take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast and then start on editing. 

But her body felt entirely too heavy to move right now. And it was Saturday. Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt. At all. She stretched comfortably in the bed, feeling a surge of happiness rush through her body. What she and Regina had shared last night had been amazing. They had been together in a sense. Even though they hadn’t. The blonde pushed her hair away from her face. Regina had been so.... 

God, she had been wonderful! Emma would never be able to forget the sounds she had made last night. And how she had trusted her last night. Trusted Emma with her body in a way. Trusted Emma to take care of her. 

Emma sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing the memories to wash over her. Those breathy moans Regina had made. Those strangled sobs. The way the mattress had creaked. The blonde groaned quietly as she felt the muscles between her legs twitch. She was getting aroused all over again. Emma slowly slipped a hand under the covers and wiggled it inside her briefs. Yep, she was definitely wet again. She moaned quietly as she began stroking herself. Images of Regina touching herself to the sound of her voice flooded the blonde’s mind. She could hear Regina’s soft, breathy moans still. She could hear that sharp exhale when Regina had climaxed. God, she had climaxed! Emma bit her lip as more wetness emerged. She slowly ran a finger through her wetness, and soon she was rubbing herself in earnest, moaning sharply and saying Regina’s name over and over again. She imagined how Regina’s beautiful face would contort with pleasure. She imagined how she would throw her head back, arch her back. How her hips would move. Her beautiful, tanned body glistening with sweat, how her eyes would darken with lust, and how her perfect, plump lips would part as she gasped. 

Emma rubbed herself faster and faster, and soon she felt that particular tingling sensation in her toes. That slight burning feeling. Her abdominal muscles clenched, and she gasped as she forced air in between her tightly clenched teeth. The blonde hissed and used her free hand to squeeze the bedding. Her hips moved on their own accord. Regina flooded her mind. Regina’s beautiful moans echoed in her ears. Regina panting and gasping as she touched herself. 

“Fuck!” Emma panted as she sped up her movements. “Fuck, Regina!”

She released the bedding and then moved her hand up to cup her right breast. She had taken of her shirt sometimes during the night, and right now she was grateful for that. She cried out sharply as she tweaked her hard nipple and then rolled it between her fingers. The muscles between her legs twitched again, tightened, Emma felt more wetness coat her fingers. She could feel how she was rising, rising, rising, getting closer to that precipice with each shuddery moan. She rolled her nipple faster and faster between her fingers, rubbed her clit harder and applied more pressure. Her mind was starting to cloud over. She couldn’t think. At least only about Regina. 

God, she was going to... She was definitely going to.......

Emma shrieked as her back arched and could feel how her muscles pulled taut as pleasure completely flooded her system. Her mouth fell open and a choked little moan found its way out. She felt how the muscles between her legs twitched once, twice, her back arched again, and then she felt that warm, sticky wetness on her fingers as she came. 

Emma panted slightly, didn’t even move her hand. Instead she took a moment where she just relished in the warm, contend feeling surging through her. 

She released a puff of air and slowly opened her eyes. Her head was still spinning. And she definitely needed a shower now more than ever. But the problem was that she still didn’t want to get out of bed. 

At least not yet. 

Emma once again reached for her phone and lazily begun checking her various social medias. It had been a while since she last updated her Twitter account. Let alone visited Twitter. And it soon turned out that she hadn’t missed out on much. People were mostly arguing in there. Emma strongly considered whether or not to delete her account entirely. 

Next she checked Instagram. Nothing new there either Snapchat next. Ella had been to a very loud party last night, but apart from that, nothing. 

Emma decided that she could just as well get out of bed. She could hear her story scream at her to be edited. She had to get off her ass and get started already. 

She climbed out of bed, went over to the closet and then grabbed the yoga pants and tanktop she was planning on spending her Saturday in. And clean underwear. She definitely needed that. 

The blonde patted down the hallway and into the bathroom where she quickly shed her clothes and dumped it in the hamper basket. She reminded herself that tomorrow was Sunday and thereby laundry day. Which meant that she actually had to REMEMBER to do her laundry. She was awfully slobby when it came to that. But hey, at least she was a boss when it came to folding her laundry. Thanks to Mary Margaret’s many, many, MANY lessons, Emma was a champion when it came to folding her laundry. 

Emma spend quite a while underneath the warm stream of water. She carefully soaped and scrubbed every inch of her body, shampooed her hair and then grabbed the showerhead to wash the soap of her body and the shampoo out of her hair. Next was conditioning her hair, and Emma spent a while with that. She made sure that every last strand of hair was covered in conditioner. She switched the water off, waited five full minutes, and then she switched the water back on and rinsed. 

After having dawdled for entirely too long, Emma finally switched the water off and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped one towel around her body and then used another to rub her hair dry. In lack of better suggestions, Emma ended up twisting it into a loose side braid. Then she toweled off and put on the tanktop and yoga pants. She had spend an awful long time on washing her hair considering she was going to stay in today, but Emma was well aware of why she was doing it. It was an attempt to pass the time until it felt appropriate to text Regina. Emma was dying to talk to Regina after last night, but at the same time she reminded herself that it was Saturday. Regina could be sleeping in. It would be perfectly normal if she did.  
Emma glanced at herself quickly and then left the bathroom. 

Coming back inside the bedroom, Emma quickly grabbed her phone from the bedside table. It was now nine AM. Regina usually was awake by now. Emma took the chance and sent Regina a quick text. 

‘Good morning, beautiful 😊’.

She brought the phone with her as she went downstairs to the kitchen. She whistled quietly as she opened the fridge and scanned it for something to eat. She briefly glanced at the bear claw but then sternly told herself no. She wasn’t supposed to eat that until tomorrow. When it was Sunday. Not Saturday. She could wait one more day. Of course she could. 

Emma decided on oatmeal and coffee. Oatmeal was actually healthy. The coffee not so much, but she particularly needed coffee this morning. Her head still felt rather floaty. The memories of Regina’s breathy moans were still very much occupying her mind. Emma shook her head a bit as she ended up spilling some of the oatmeal on the table. Concentrate, Swan. She shook her head again, as though she was trying to shake the memories from her mind. But deep down she knew that that wasn’t a possibility. She doubted that she would ever forget the sounds Regina had made last night. 

Emma felt herself going warm all over again, but fortunately enough the coffee machine clicked and interrupted her train of thoughts. Her coffee was finished. She quickly poured herself a cup, and as she took the first small sip, she wondered how the hell she was ever going to concentrate on anything today. There was a very good chance that the memories of last night would remain stuck in her head for the rest of the day. Or maybe just for the rest of her life. 

Emma settled down by the kitchen table with her cup of coffee and her oatmeal. Then she checked her phone. No new messages. Emma glanced at the time. It was now 09:15. Was Regina still asleep? She could be. It was Saturday after all. But Emma hadn’t actually experienced Regina to be asleep after nine. She was always up early. Even during the weekends. The only one who enjoyed sleeping in during the weekend, was Henry. 

Emma hoped that this didn’t mean anything bad. She hoped that Regina wasn’t regretting last night or felt embarrassed about it. That would be absolutely terrible. Last night had been absolutely wonderful. Emma didn’t want Regina to be embarrassed about anything. The blonde pursed her lips ever so slightly as she scrolled through her Spotify list and found some appropriate “wake up”-music. 

She tried not to be paranoid, but honest to god, she was a little worried about Regina’s lack of communication. She just hoped that everything was okay. She hoped that Regina was okay. And if she wasn’t.... Well, then Emma would try and make her okay again. 

Emma continued her slow morning with coffee, breakfast and music. She had a feeling it was gonna be a quiet day today. There wasn’t much chance of leaving the house. The snow was already falling heavily, and it would continue throughout the day. At least if one could trust the forecast to be correct. Really, it was the perfect weather to throw herself into editing a bit more. And maybe even write another chapter for “A Tap on The Shoulder”. If only she could concentrate, that was. Maybe it was the perfect weather for editing, but it was certainly shaping up to be a hard day “concentrating”-vise. 

Maybe she would have to postpone the editing process until tomorrow. Or maybe she should simply “power through”. Concentration be damned. Maybe her concentration would come back once she was sitting in front of the laptop.

Or maybe it wouldn’t. Emma took a sip of her coffee and nearly spilled the hot beverage on herself when her “quiet” morning music was rather suddenly replaced with the rock music she otherwise so favored. 

“Jesus Christ!” she exclaimed and sat her cup of coffee down. Next she quickly grabbed her phone and replaced the heavy, headbanging rock with something a tad softer. Something that suited her calm morning a bit better. More specifically Cigarette After Sex’s “Sweet”. That more than suited her morning mood. 

Emma ate the last of the oatmeal, downed her coffee and then brought both things over to the sink. She actually did have a dishwasher, but she opted for handwashing the things this morning. Just to postpone the moment where she actually had to go into the living room and sit down in front of that damned laptop and resume editing that damn story.

No. No, her story wasn’t a “damn” story. Of course it wasn’t. She was just feeling a bit reluctant towards it this morning. One of the reasons being because she had worked on it for such a long time, and other reasons being because she couldn’t fucking concentrate on anything. Except for thinking about Regina. 

Emma blinked as she looked down. Talk about concentrating. She had just been standing and staring at nothing while the water poured. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness and switched the water off. She left the bowl and cup to airdry and then she wiped her hands on the dishtowel laying near the sink. Once that was done, she walked back to the kitchen table, switched the music off and then checked for any messages. She had no new text messages. Regina hadn’t messaged her. Emma frowned a bit as she quickly made sure that the message had actually been sent. It had. It said “delivered” underneath. Regina hadn’t read the message yet. Hmm. Was that a bad thing or not? Emma couldn’t quite figure that out. Was she supposed to be concerned or not? Maybe she was just paranoid. 

Honestly, she was paranoid a lot when it came to Regina. Maybe there was a perfectly rational explanation for Regina’s “morning silence”.

After having poked her head outside and made sure that it really was impossible to go outside today, Emma finally went inside the living room and switched her laptop on. While it came to life, she crouched down in front of the fireplace. For a moment she roamed around with the firewood and matches, and then she smiled proudly as the flames began to flicker merrily inside the fireplace. Emma loved the fact that this house had a fireplace. She loved the vintage-y vibe it gave the place. A bit of a pity that there wasn’t a fireplace upstairs in the “tower room”. That would really have been the perfect “scene” for a writer. Emma rose to her full height and rubbed her hands together. It really was rather cold today. Maybe she should head upstairs and grab a sweater or something. 

She turned around. The laptop was switched on and ready to be used. Emma quelled a sigh. Boy, she really didn’t want to do this today. But she was going to force herself to do it anyway. 

“Come on, Swan,” she coaxed herself. “Be a good little writer and edit your manuscript.” If she did really good today, she would treat herself to pizza. Pepperoni pizza. Yeah. It was all about rewarding herself. 

Emma chuckled slightly as she sat down and grabbed the computer to place it in her lap. She cracked her knuckles (a terrible habit, really), flexed her fingers and then she opened the document to get started. 

Gradually, she had become more ruthless in her editing process. She dared deleting more, because she had finally realized that it wasn’t everything that was necessary for the plot. Deleting certain things didn’t damage the manuscript, quite the contrary. It only tightened the plot and made it better. 

Emma rubbed her eyes and now realized that she had forgotten to put in her contact lenses today. So that was what she had forgotten. She knew there was something. But she couldn’t be bothered to run upstairs and put them in. Nor could she be bothered to fetch her glasses upstairs. Not now when she had finally gotten settled with the computer in her lap. Emma bit her lip in sheer concentration as she quickly read through the twisted edition of The Little Mermaid. It was pretty good, but it could need some “straightening out” in certain places. Emma went to work and began deleting whatever unnecessary stuff she came across. Which was quite a lot. She had clearly been a bit absentmindedly when she wrote this story. Oh well. Now she was making up for that. 

The blonde chuckled occasionally. Her stories wasn’t all darkness. The dialogue was actually pretty witty as well. If this thing ever was published, she hoped that the readers would appreciate that. Her first finished manuscript. It still felt a bit bizarre to think about. Emma Swan, published writer. The blonde chuckled. That sounded even more bizarre.

Emma kept “soldiering on”, and the snow kept falling outside. She was doing a better job at concentrating that she thought she would have, and she lost all sense of time as she sat there with the computer in her lap. Everything sort of just disappeared when she looked at the manuscript. HER manuscript. 

Right now, there was only one thing that could bring Emma back to reality, and that was....

Tjing-tjing.

Emma’s head immediately snapped up, and she nearly knocked the laptop down in her eagerness to grab her phone from the coffee table. Reminding herself that the laptop was close to irreplaceable, 

Emma carefully placed it on the coffee table and then turned her attention to her phone and the message she had just received. God, she hoped it was....

Emma smiled widely. It was indeed Regina texting her. At 10:30. Jesus, was it already that late? The blonde shook her head a bit in sheer surprise as she checked the long awaited message:

‘Good morning. My apologies, but I slept in this morning. How are you doing today?’

‘I am doing pretty well. What about you? 😊’

‘Quite well. Very well, actually.’

Emma smiled a little at that and couldn’t resist probing just a bit: ‘is there any particular reason you slept in this morning??’

‘As you can imagine, I felt a bit tired after last night. And to be perfectly honest, I’m still a little boneless this morning.’

‘I can understand that. But you’re okay, though, right??’

‘A little bit better than okay, Emma. I feel.... Well, I feel wonderful.’

Yes! Something heavy immediately detached from Emma’s chest and vaporized completely. Regina had no regrets. Regina wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed. Thank freaking god!

‘Good! I feel pretty wonderful too 😉’

‘You do? I don’t think there was much in it for you last night.’

‘Are you kidding me? Of course there was! I helped you feel pleasure. I helped you feel good. That makes me feel pretty wonderful, Regina.’ Emma wasn’t completely sure whether she should tell Regina that she had pleasured herself after hanging up. 

But what the hell. There wasn’t anymore lies between them. Why lie about this?

‘And to be honest, the sounds you made... Well, there was a reason I had to hang up when I did.’

‘Ah. I understand. And I’m actually quite relieved you ended the call when you did.’

‘Why??’

‘Because I cried. It was terribly embarrassing.’

Emma frowned now. ‘Oh. Was it too intense?’ Had she been too intense?

‘No, no, no. Tears of happiness. You truly gave me something back last night, Emma. You made me feel. You made me feel in control, and I cannot thank you enough for that.’

Now Emma was the one who was on the brink of tears of happiness. She blinked slightly as she texted back: ‘you have nothing to thank me for, Regina. Seriously, you haven’t. I’m just happy I could do this for you.’

‘You are incredible, Emma Swan.’

Emma flushed a bit. Then she asked Regina a question: ‘did you really mean what you texted me last night??’

‘What did I text you last night? Forgive me, I’m a bit confused this morning.’

Emma chuckled softly as she clarified: ‘the thing you texted about me being with you. That you could feel my hands on your body. Did you really mean it??’

‘Yes, I did. It felt like you were right there with me. You were touching me, and it didn’t scare me. Perhaps I felt a bit hesitant at first, but your voice made me calm. Your voice made me focus on myself, and myself alone. Nothing else.’

Wow. Emma shook her head slightly. ‘I’m so happy I could help ease something for you.’

‘Emma, you didn’t just “help”. You did more than that. You made me feel. You made me feel pleasure for the first time in a very, very long time.’

Maybe it was the praise that made Emma feel all giddy and therefore made her quite bold in her suggestions. ‘And I would be happy to do it again!’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Yes, why wouldn’t I be? As I said last night, you deserve pleasure. Lots of it. And if I can help giving it to you in anyway, I’d be more than happy to do so.’

‘That seems so unfair.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you are not getting anything in return from me.’

‘Regina, believe me, I get plenty in return. I get to help you with feeling things. Good things. That’s all I need.’

‘I wish you were here right now.’

Emma’s eyebrow raised as she typed a single question: ‘why?’

‘Because I’d like to kiss you right now.’

Oh. Emma felt giddy once again. ‘I’d like to kiss you too. I always do 😊’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. Is that so hard to believe? You’re an amazing kisser 😉’

‘Oh, stop it.’

‘You are. The best kisser in the world.’

‘I think you’re exaggerating a bit now.’

‘No, I’m not. I’m not making you shy, am I??’

‘I don’t think it’s possible for me to feel shy after last night. Honestly, I can’t stop thinking about it.’

‘Good! Another one for the collection of good memories 😊’

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Anything. You know that.’

‘How did you know exactly what to say last night?’

‘I didn’t. I just sort of made it up as I went.’

‘I see.’

Emma smiled softly. She could sense that she had in fact just made Regina shy. The blonde pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Shy Regina was so positively endearing. She sighed softly. Regina couldn’t stop thinking about last night. Emma had really awakened something in her. Emma looked at her phone for a moment as she thought about what she had texted Regina. She meant it. She would have absolutely no problem with doing this for Regina again. The brunette deserved all the pleasure she could get, and if Emma could give her that.........

The choice was easy. Very, very easy. Emma gnawed at a nail. She had the strongest urge to text Regina once more and let her know that she really, really meant it, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her girlfriend. Last night had been intense. Emma knew that because of the way the brunette had almost sobbed during it. The first time Regina had felt pleasure for a long, long time. She had really reclaimed her own body and taken back what was hers. Emma took a deep breath. It was difficult not to get affected by it. Then she remembered that she was sitting with her phone in her hand. She was supposed to text Regina back, so she quickly did.

‘You are amazing, did you know that?’

‘I’M amazing?’

‘Yeah. You are. So, so amazing!’

‘So are you, Emma. So are you. I don’t think I have the exact words to tell you how grateful I am for what you did last night.’

‘I’m grateful too. You allowed me to help you last night. You could have chosen to keep quiet about it, but you didn’t. You were so brave!’

‘Are you trying to make me cry again?’

‘God no!’

‘Well, that’s what we’re heading towards.’

‘I’ll change the subject.’

‘Please do.’

Emma chuckled quietly and typed: ‘So... New subject. Do you have any plans for today?’

‘I can’t remember.’

Emma actually laughed out loud. God, she had really rattled Regina!

‘Maybe just a lazy day then?’

‘Yes, I think it will be.’

‘That’s sounds like a good plan. Which movie are you gonna watch today?’

‘What makes you think I’m going to watch a movie today?’

‘Because you always watch a movie every Saturday night.’

‘You know my routine.’

‘That I do.’

‘That’s quite impressive.’

‘Not really, actually. I’ve studied hard 😊’

‘You have?’

‘You bet. Learning about you and all your routines is one of my favorite things to do.’

‘You are silly.’

‘Yeah. About you!’

‘Smooth, miss Swan. Real smooth.’

‘Thank you! I’m trying my best 😉’

‘You always are. I’m beginning to think that you are incapable of being anything but the best.’

‘You’re making me blush!!!’

‘Good. That makes for a nice change. Usually, you’re the one who makes me blush.’

‘Yeah. That’s another one of my favorite things to do.’

‘I’m sure it is.’

‘So anyway... Are you still home alone?’

‘I am. For now. But Henry will be back in about an hour.’

Emma pursed her lips in irritation. Regina was home alone, and she had no opportunity to go and see her. Because her little bug wasn’t all that equipped for this kind of weather. Damn it. She would have loved to go and see Regina!

‘Ugh, now I’m all annoyed because I can’t come and see you!’

‘We’ll see each other in a week.’

‘That’s too long to wait!’

‘Good thing texting is invented then 😉’

‘Oh my god! You just winked at me!’

‘Yes, I did.’

Emma grinned. Next Saturday couldn’t come soon enough................

And eventually, Saturday came. 

Emma had been dragging herself through work that week. Time had felt so fucking long, and she had silently bemoaned that she hadn’t had enough time to text Regina. Between working, editing and going to her lessons in Sign Language, Emma’s schedule was pretty swamped. 

But tonight was different. Tonight was reserved for Regina and Henry. 

Emma had been excited all day. Had tried on at least three different dresses only to realize that it was ridiculous to wear a dress to the cinema. In the end she had decided on black skinny jeans, a black tanktop and her red leather jacket. Henry had claimed that she looked “cool” in it, and Emma was more than prepared to believe the kid. And she actually had an inkling that Regina liked the leather jacket too. 

The weather was also less crazy tonight. There hadn’t been frost in the air for two days now, and Emma was beginning to hope that perhaps winter was over before it had fully begun. Normally, Emma didn’t mind winter. But now the winter was her enemy. The one thing that prevented her little car from being able to drive over to Regina’s place. And honestly, taking the bus sucked!

Emma was grateful that the weather had decided to act normally tonight. And she was grateful that the horrible waiting was over. In less than an hour, Emma would see Regina again!

The blonde whistled merrily as she left her house and climbed inside the little yellow bug. It didn’t matter that the car was cold, it didn’t matter that she most likely was gonna freeze off her ass before the night was over, and it definitely didn’t matter that she definitely had made the wrong choice in wearing the leather jacket which was obviously too cold to wear in this weather. It didn’t even bothered Emma. 

Nothing could bother her tonight. Not when she was on her way to pick up Regina and Henry. Emma chuckled a bit to herself as she maneuvered the car out of the driveway. A family date. She was going on a family date. Now who would have thought that? She grinned like an idiot as she drove out of Steveston. Regina was excited to see her. She had told Emma that when the blonde had texted her a bit earlier to let her know that she was on her way now. And then she had called Emma “goofy” when the blonde had asked for a hello kiss in advantage. And she had happily agreed to that. 

Emma was looking forward to her hello kiss. Oh yes, she was more than looking forward to her hello kiss!

She hummed tunelessly as she reached a turnabout. It wouldn’t be long before she reached Zelena’s house. She hoped that Henry would enjoy the movie tonight. And she hoped that Regina would too. 

Hopefully she would find it amusing and smile. 

Emma hoped so............

Soon she reached her destination and parked the car across the street. She didn’t even bothered with wasting time on checking her appearance in the mirror. She simply opened the door and exited the car. She crossed the street, opened the gate and then walked up the pathway. In a heartbeat, she elegantly ascended the three steps that lead to the porch. Emma grinned as she lifted a hand and knocked on the door. 

It didn’t take long before the door was opened. By Regina. Emma grinned, took a moment to admire what she was seeing. Was this Regina’s version of “going casual”? The brunette was wearing a pair of black slacks, a blue blazer that hadn’t been buttoned, a purple silk blouse that had been unbuttoned all the way down the middle. Underneath she was wearing a little black camisole, and as usual, a silk scarf was tied around her neck. A blue one that matched the color of her blue blazer exactly. 

“Hi. Wow.” Emma said in the same breath. 

It was one hell of a clumsy compliment, but Regina still flushed a deep shade of pink as she stepped aside to let Emma come into the house. 

Emma felt incredibly perceptive tonight, and it didn’t take her long to figure out that Regina wasn’t flushing because of the compliment, but because of her voice. The brunette was undoubtedly thinking back to the last time she had heard Emma’s voice. Emma looked at Regina. She looked positively radiant tonight. Well, she always did, but there was something different about her tonight. She looked... Calmer. Yes. Calmer. That was the word. And now she was thrusting one hand inside the pocket of her blazer and handing Emma a note. 

Emma grinned as she read the “usual” ‘hello, you look so beautiful tonight!’

‘You look so beautiful tonight,” the blonde said firmly as she closed the front door behind her. 

Regina offered a light shrug in response. 

“How about that hello kiss?” Emma asked softly and just a bit cheekily. 

Regina nodded eagerly. 

Emma grinned as she closed the distance between them. She slowly placed one hand lightly on Regina’s right hip, then quickly looked up at the brunette to check. “Yeah?”

Regina nodded in affirmative, grabbed Emma’s other hand and placed it on her left hip. 

“Hi,” Emma said softly, and then she leaned in and kissed Regina on the lips. 

Regina immediately returned the kiss and cupped Emma’s cheeks slightly. 

Emma immediately forgot the purpose of this car ride. Was there a purpose? Hadn’t she just come here to kiss Regina?  
It definitely seemed like it. 

She felt the warmth from Regina’s palms seep through her skin once more, felt that sweet, sweet pressure from Regina’s lips against her own. Regina wasn’t holding back tonight. She was kissing Emma with newfound passion, and the idea that Emma was responsible for some of that passion, made the blonde positively giddy. She tried her best not to squeeze Regina’s hips as she let the tip of her tongue peek out and tap lightly against Regina’s plump bottom lip, silently asking for permission. 

Regina willingly gave her that permission. She parted her lips and Emma immediately slipped her tongue inside her girlfriend’s mouth. Regina was still cupping her cheeks, but Emma could feel her shifting slightly. She was definitely inching just a little bit closer to Emma. There was less distance between them than there normally was when they were kissing. 

Emma suddenly remembered that there actually was a reason she had come here. The cinema. They were supposed to go to the cinema. If they continued this for much longer, they would end up being late, and that wouldn’t be so good. 

Not wanting to get ahead of herself, Emma broke the kiss and took a step backwards, smiling at Regina.

Regina’s hands were still cupping her cheeks gently. She tilted Emma’s head downwards slightly, and the next second Emma was shivering from head to toe when she felt Regina’s lips brush against her forehead in an incredible tender gesture. She hadn’t kissed Emma’s forehead before, and Emma had an inkling as to why Regina was doing it tonight. The blonde looked up and met her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Did you just thank me?” she asked the brunette. 

Regina nodded without looking too guilty about it. 

“I already told you, you don’t have to do that,” Emma said half firmly and lowered her voice as she continued: “it was something I happily did, and it’s something I would be happy to do again.” 

Regina flushed deeply at that. Then she swallowed audible only to immediately pull a face, remove one hand from Emma’s cheek and then rub at her silk clad throat instead.

“Does it hurt?” Emma asked, immediately concerned. 

Regina offered a slight shrug. 

“A lot?” Emma asked, feeling her belly pinch anxiously. 

Regina shook her head and flashed Emma a reassuring smile. 

“Okay. But you will tell me if it starts to hurt a lot though, right?”

Regina nodded and then she was cupping Emma’s cheek once more. 

“Don’t want you to be in pain,” Emma whispered. 

Regina quickly reached within the seemingly very deep pocket of her blazer and showed Emma a little bottle of pills. She shook the bottle of pills once. 

“You have your pills. Good.” Emma said. “Is Henry ready to go?” 

“He should be on his way downstairs as we speak,” Zelena replied as she nonchalantly strolled into the hallway where Emma and Regina were still standing. “Good evening, Emma.”

“Hi,” Emma smiled. 

“Come to take my sister and nephew away from me for the night?”

“Hmm,” Zelena said with fake disdain. “I suppose I’ll have to try and live with that.” 

Regina rolled her dark eyes, then lifted her hands and signed something to Zelena. 

“Want me to go upstairs and rush him instead?” Zelena suggested, and Emma then understood that it was about Henry. 

Regina shook her head. She gave Emma’s cheek a light pat and then she went up the stairs to get Henry. 

Emma was left alone with Zelena, and it occurred to her that Regina’s sister was looking at her in a particular way. The redhead didn’t say anything, she simply looked at Emma. 

Emma raised an eyebrow slightly and cocked her head as she returned the look Zelena was giving her. It almost felt as though Zelena somehow knew that the relationship between Emma and Regina had changed. 

Emma turned her attention to the stairs. She could hear Henry’s voice, and soon the young boy appeared on the staircase with his mother trailing behind him. 

“Emma!” he exclaimed as he spotted the blonde. He ran down the stairs, then winced and turned around to be confronted with the scowl on his mother’s face. “Sorry, mom. I won’t run down the stairs again.”

Regina clicked her tongue in disapproval. 

“I just wanted to say hi to Emma,” Henry defended and flashed the blonde a big toothy grin as he walked over to her. “Hi, Emma!”

“Hey, kid!” Emma said and couldn’t help but grin as she was hugged around the middle by one very enthusiastic ten year old. She laughed. She didn’t mind it one bit. She ruffled Henry’s hair slightly as she asked: “have you missed me that much?”

“Yep,” Henry said and then looked back over her shoulder. “And so has mom. Right, mom?”

Regina didn’t even respond to the teasing. She simply nodded in affirmative. 

Henry immediately pulled a face. “Are you gonna be gross again? I can leave.”

“We’re not gonna be gross,” Emma laughed and looked at her girlfriend. “Right, Regina?”

The brunette immediately shook her head in an “of course not”-manner. 

“Good!” Henry said firmly. “Now let’s go. Otherwise we’ll miss the movie.”

“Right,” Emma parroted. “Let’s roll.”

Henry chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes. 

They bade Zelena a good evening and then they left the house and headed towards the yellow bug. Henry begged to sit in the front seat, and after a bit of talking back and forward he was allowed to, and  
Emma couldn’t help but chuckle as Regina climbed onto the backseat......

***************************

They reached the cinema in fine time, and obviously, Henry wanted popcorn. Regina allowed him to, but only a child size bowl, and he was given strict instructions not to eat all of them. 

Emma followed his example and bought herself a “kiddie” sized popcorn. That amused Henry. 

Regina didn’t buy any popcorn, but she did buy a cup of coffee. Emma immediately felt paranoid. Was Regina avoiding to eat because her throat hurt? She quickly scanned Regina’s face, but she looked perfectly at ease as she smiled over something Henry had just said. That made Emma relax a little. Maybe Regina simply wasn’t a fan of popcorn. Maybe that was all. 

After having waited a little while, they could finally show their tickets to the clerk. He smiled and said “enjoy the movie”. Emma was sure they would. It looked like a pretty fun movie. She glanced at Regina. She would definitely enjoy the company. 

The screen was pretty enormous, and the red velvet seats looked pretty comfortable too. Emma was looking forward to this. It had been quite a while since she last had been to the movies, and probably even longer since Regina had. 

They found their seats right in the middle of the room. Emma congratulated herself with having chosen the exactly right seats. The large screen was pretty much right in front of them. It couldn’t have been better. 

But Henry stopped abruptly and frowned as Emma and Regina sat down. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” Emma asked and patted the seat between herself and Regina lightly. “Aren’t you gonna sit down?”

“Yeah, but...” he frowned a bit, appeared to be thinking deeply about something. 

“But what?” Emma asked and looked at Regina to get a translation. Was Henry not satisfied with their seats? 

But Regina looked as much in the dark as Emma felt. She looked at her son and then frowned slightly. 

“Would you rather have preferred that we sat further down?” Emma half-teased. “On the kiddie row?”

“No,” Henry huffed indignantly.

“Then what is it?” Emma asked. “Is there something wrong with the seats?”

“No, but...” Henry shifted a bit. 

“But what, kid?” 

Henry glanced at his mother and then back to Emma. “Don’t you wanna, you know...”

“What?” Emma asked, now completely confused. 

“Don’t you wanna sit next to mom?” Henry asked. “So you guys can hold hands and stuff?” 

“Oh,” Emma said, thoroughly distracted by the way she could hear Regina’s chest rumble with silent laughter. “Well, actually, we were thinking that you should sit between us. Right, Regina?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation.

“I don’t mind,” Henry said immediately. “You should sit next to mom.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yup,” Henry said, popping the “p”. “As long as you don’t start kissing.”

“We promise we won’t,” Emma said as she rose from her seat and moved to sit next to Regina instead. “Thank you, kid. That was really sweet of you.” 

Henry blushed a bit at the praise. “No kissing.”

“No kissing,” Emma confirmed. 

Henry grinned a bit as he found his seat and sat down. He immediately started munching on his popcorns. 

Emma sat down next to Regina. “Hi.”

Regina flashed her a smile and a little wave. 

Soon the lights dimmed, the previews started playing, and Emma leaned in to whisper in Regina’s ear: “what do you say? Do you wanna hold hands and stuff?”

Regina nodded in the darkness, and then Emma felt the brunette’s soft, warm fingers interlace with her own. The blonde smiled as she leaned back in the comfortable seat. There was a chance that this movie would be more a Henry-movie than anything else, but it didn’t matter. Sitting like this in the darkness, holding Regina’s hand was enough. It was more than enough. Emma turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Regina looked back at her, and then she broke Henry’s “no kissing”-rule as she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over Emma’s cheek.

Emma smiled goofily and was glad Regina couldn’t see it in the darkness. 

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you guys think? Should Emma "help" Regina again?
> 
> Actually, next up will be: Emma and Regina having another date, and a bit of sexual content.


	41. Part Forty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It turns out that I'm a filthy liar. There's no Emma-Henry interaction in this chapter. Instead there's loads of kissing, a smidge of angst and then good old fashioned sexual content.

As the week was coming to an end, Emma was starting to feel excited. Well, she had been pretty excited all week, but now she was really starting to feel it. Tomorrow was Saturday. She and Regina had plans. Emma had broken all “rules” and had insisted on inviting Regina on a date at her place. Regina had tried to protest, had tried to argue that it was her turn to invite Emma, but Emma had brushed that aside and then proceeded to tell Regina all about the indoor picnic she was planning. 

Regina had said yes. Of course she had. And Emma had immediately rushed out to the shopping mall to buy a few essentials: a good old fashioned picnic basket. A checkered red and white table cloth and plastic plates and cups. Maybe that was silly but using plastic cups and plates on a picnic was pretty normal, and Emma insisted she and Regina’s indoor picnic was as authentic as possible. She was sure that the plastic cups and plates would make Regina smile and then roll her eyes. Emma couldn’t wait to see that. And she was looking forward to paying Regina back for the delicious chicken and apple turnover she’d made a couple of weeks ago. 

Emma hadn’t seen Regina since last Saturday, since their movie date, and she knew that this week had been a pretty stressful one for Regina. She had been seeing her therapist, nothing new there, but she had also been to one of her checkups at the doctor’s. Emma had been right there with her in the waiting room. Even though she hadn’t. At least not in person. But she and Regina had been in constant contact all the time, and Regina had been quite proud when she afterwards announced that she had been able to breathe herself through the examination. Without gagging. 

Emma had probably been even prouder than Regina. And very pleasantly surprised at the positive response she had gotten when she carefully had asked Regina if it was possible that maybe she could go with the brunette to her next doctor’s appointment. She could sit in the waiting room, she had suggested, because she fully understood if Regina wasn’t ready for more than that. 

And Regina had said yes. Emma could come to the next doctor’s appointment. 

Emma had been very happy about that, and then she had swiftly changed the subject and texted about something nicer because she knew that it hadn’t just been an examination. Regina had also been at the doctors to discuss that operation. She still hadn’t made a decision, and from what Emma could tell, the doctor had pushed a bit in order for Regina to make a decision. Emma had felt every bit tempted to call Regina’s doctor and yell at him until he promised to never ever push Regina again. This was her decision, and she could take as long as she needed to think about it. This wasn’t just something she could make up her mind about that easily. It was an operation. An intervention. And a pretty extensive one too, judging by what Emma had read about it. She could easily understand why Regina was hesitant about it. She had already been through one failed operation. Of course simply saying yes to this one wasn’t that easy. The stupid doctor should understand that!

Emma had fumed with anger that night. She had twisted and turned and thought less than pretty things about Regina’s doctor. And she had ended up being late for work because she had texted Regina for most of the morning to make sure that she was okay. Malena had raised an eyebrow but hadn’t been too upset at Emma for being late. Regina had felt a bit guilty though, but Emma had been to quick to assure her that she had nothing to feel guilty about. 

That Friday night, Emma was frantically running around in the house to make sure that everything was ready for tomorrow. She had been busy this week, and you could tell that by the state of the house. 

Everything was a bit messy, abandoned clothes everywhere and “forgotten” plates in the sink. She hadn’t even bothered to put it in the dishwasher. 

But the blonde took all of that in strides. She couldn’t be bothered by anything. Not when she was going to see Regina tomorrow. Nothing could ruin her good mood, and she chuckled as she moved red leather jacket out of the way. Henry had begged to be allowed to try it on when he was here last Saturday. Yes, Henry had finally seen her new place, and he had loved it. He had especially loved the “tower room” and had dubbed it the “fairytale room” instead. And Emma was tempted to agree with the kid. It was a bit of a fairytale room, really. She was happy that Henry loved this place, and she chuckled a bit when she remembered the text Regina had sent her, explaining how disgruntled the ten year old had been upon discovering that he wasn’t coming along to the indoor picnic this Saturday. As far as   
Emma had been concerned, the kid had been more than welcome to come along, but it was actually Regina who had said that she wasn’t gonna bring Henry along this time. She wanted an “adults only” date, she had texted. And Emma felt every bit excited at the prospect of that. She knew what “adults only” meant. It meant kissing. And lots of it. Emma couldn’t wait for that. One-on-one time with Regina was always wonderful, but Emma had also grown quite fond of spending time with Henry. Even if it meant no kissing. 

Emma chuckled as she quickly looked around in the living room. It looked pretty decent now. Just to make sure that the rest of the place also did, the blonde quickly checked the house from top to bottom. Every inch of the place was squeaky clean. Good. Because Emma didn’t have time to do anything else today. She was on her work, and she had a lesson in Sign Language as well. Learning to understand Sign Language was still one of Emma’s biggest priorities. Especially when she, Regina and Henry were together all three of them. Regina used Sign Language to communicate with her son, and Henry was a very willing translator, but it would be pretty awesome if it wasn’t necessary. It would be awesome if Emma could just naturally participate in the conversation without needing a translator.

Emma glanced at her phone and then smiled. Regina had wished her a good day at work. Emma was quick to text back and tell the brunette how much she was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. Regina texted back that she was looking forward to that too. 

Now Emma felt torn. Between “hanging out” here and keep texting Regina, or actually being a good girl and go to work. 

She decided on being good. She really couldn’t be late for work. Again. Malena would probably not be as “understanding” this time. So she sighed a bit, slipped the phone into her pocket and then grabbed her car keys and parka.

The snow crunched under her boots as she went towards the little yellow bug. It was still cold, and there was still a rather solid layer of snow covering Steveston, but it actually hadn’t snowed for two days now. And the sun was shining today. That made for a nice change. Maybe this meant that winter was actually coming to and end. Emma hoped so. Sure, she loved the first snow was always nice and all, but Emma was looking forward to when the roads would be a bit more... approachable. That would make things nice and easy. She sometimes worried that this weather was too much to handle for her faithful little bug. She didn’t want her precious car to get hurt. It had already been through so much. Emma felt a twinge of anger as she thought about Liam Jones and how he had abused her poor, little car. That bastard. 

Emma climbed inside the car, buckled her seat belt and then started the engine. She felt every bit proud of her little car when it started with absolutely no problems. There had been one incident this week where she had to call Billy and have him come over and help her with “jumpstarting” the car. She was glad that wouldn’t be necessary today. 

Emma whistled merrily as she left the drive way. Now she just had to go to work today, live through tomorrow morning, midday and afternoon, and then it would be Regina-time again. The blonde smiled brightly. Another visit from her girlfriend. It was gonna be awesome, sitting in front of the fireplace and enjoy the indoor picnic. Afterwards they would move over to the couch, and if Regina had a certain look in her eyes... Well, then Emma would be more than happy to deliver her usual line. “As much as you want to”. 

The blonde grinned again as she reached the first turnabout, and then marveled a bit. She had been dating Lily for two years, but only now she was finally understanding what having a steady relationship meant................

Emma was up at the crack of dawn next morning. 

Okay, maybe not exactly, but she was definitely up early. And for once, it wasn’t even to edit. It was to maniacally run around and make sure that everything really was in tiptop shape for Regina’s visit that   
same afternoon. 

It didn’t take long for her to figure out that the kitchen wasn’t nearly clean enough. Emma threw herself into giving the kitchen a second cleaning. And she loudly sang along to “Only You” while doing so. 

She didn’t even mind cleaning. At least not when it was because Regina was coming over. Emma glanced at her cellphone and silently counted the hours until her girlfriend arrived. How the hell was she supposed to pass the time until she saw Regina again? 

She supposed she would just have to think of something. Something that took a really long time. Something that would make her forget entirely about time. 

Like... writing on “A Tap on The Shoulder.” For once, Emma wasn’t gonna spend the rest of the day editing. She was allowing herself a break from that for once. Instead she was going to write the next installment in her story about Willa and Helena. Regina had actually been asking for it. Emma chuckled. During his visit here, Henry had been allowed to read a bit of her twisted endings. She had been a bit afraid that it was too dark for him, but the kid had absolutely loved it. He had gone as far as declaring that Emma was “the best writer in the world”. And Regina had agreed with him. Emma had blushed and denied and said it was a “load of crap”. Regina had then scowled, but Henry had been delighted when he informed Emma that she had “said a bad word”. Emma had apologized profusely, but the damage had already been done. She had joked about how she was a bad influence on Henry, but the kid hadn’t agreed. Instead he had declared that he wanted to hang out at Emma’s house “all the time”. And then he had looked at Regina and said that “Emma’s house is big enough for the three of us”. 

Regina had rolled her eyes at him, and Emma had mumbled something in response, but oh, how Henry’s little comment had made her think about certain things. Things that were definitely too soon to think about. 

But Henry was right. This place was big enough for the three of them. Regina was frustrated because she hadn’t her own place to live. Zelena was on the fence because Regina and Henry were gonna live on their own, but if they lived here, they wouldn’t be on their own.......

That was when Emma had firmly reminded herself to not get ahead of herself. And she was reminding herself of it now as well. Yes, living with Regina and Henry would be wonderful, but it was too soon. If she suggested something like that, Regina would probably either think she was crazy, or get spooked. And spooking Regina was about the last thing on this earth Emma wanted to do. 

She was going to keep her thoughts to herself. And now she was going to write. Emma settled down on the couch with her laptop placed on her thighs. She snatched her glasses from the coffee table and placed them on her nose. Then she pushed a button on the laptop, and the screen lit up. Emma tapped in her password and then waited for a moment while the computer “prepared”. The laptop hummed slightly and then Emma could open the document. 

The blonde immediately began writing. Maybe she was a bit tired of editing her manuscript, but she was definitely not tired of writing. That was a relief. Emma had sort of feared that she had gotten another case of “writers block”. But the words almost poured out of her as she began writing. Willa and Helena immediately “came alive”, and Emma smiled softly as she wrote a sequence in which Helena wrote Willa another post-it note. God, she was so happy that all the post-it notes had been given back to her. She was so happy that Liam hadn’t destroyed them. He could just as well have done that. He could have torn them up. Ripped them to shreds. Emma had sort wondered why he hadn’t. Perhaps his plan had been to show the messages to his brother in prison. Perhaps he was hoping that showing those messages would make his brother feel as though he was still in control over Regina. 

Emma shuddered. She didn’t want to think about that. She shook her head as though she was trying to banish those bastards from her mind and then she continued to write about Willa and Helena. That was the only thing she wanted to think about right now. As she did her best to replica the messages Regina had written to her, she wondered how much of the “real life” she could bring into this story. 

Because while the names of the characters were definitely made up, the storyline followed real life events, and Emma was beginning to question how much she could write. She would have to ask Regina about that. Because while the story was written from Willa’s point of view, Helena was a crucial part of this story, and all her actions matched real life events. 

Emma pursed her lips. Maybe she would ask Regina about it tonight. If she remembered. Who knows, maybe she wouldn’t. Maybe she would be too distracted as the night progressed. Emma licked her lips. She definitely felt “kiss starved”. She and Regina had behaved last Saturday when Henry had been present, but tonight it would just be the two of them, and Regina had at least once mentioned how much she was yearning to kiss Emma again. Maybe she was “kiss starved” too. 

Emma tapped in a few more words. Now she would really concentrate on writing instead of thinking about tonight. She feared that time would pass way too slow if she kept thinking instead of actually doing something. Her fingers tapped against the keyboard again, and she smiled as she replicated another one of Regina’s messages. Something tingled faintly in her belly, and the blonde groaned and rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She was thinking about Regina. Again. Damn it.........

That early evening found Emma flying around in her living room. She had been so consumed with her writing, she had lost all track of time, and now she had exactly thirty minutes before Regina arrived. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” the blonde cursed as she raced into the kitchen and grabbed the picnic basket. She jogged back inside the living room and placed the picnic basket on the red and white checkered table cloth she had spread out on the rug in front of the fireplace. She quickly opened the lid and peeked inside the basket to make sure everything they needed for their indoor picnic was there.   
Sandwiches, check, plates, check, wineglasses, check. The bottle of wine was still in the fridge. It seemed like she had everything. Now she just had to make sure the setting was romantic. And the first step in order to achieve that, was to crouch down in front of the fireplace, roam around for a moment with the fire poker and then nod in appreciation as the flames began to merrily flicker in the fireplace. 

Second step was to run around and light candles and then spread them all over the living room. Candles equaled romance. Yes, it was a bit cheesy, but it was also a very crucial step in “wooing” someone. And wooing Regina was exactly what Emma was doing. She had made a vow to herself about wooing Regina and taking her on “unusual” dates she might not have tried before. An indoor picnic seemed like a great place to start. 

There. Now the house was ready to receive the more than special guest. Everything looked very nice. Now Emma needed to look “very nice” too. 

The blonde quickly ran upstairs to the bedroom and more or less ripped her closet open. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned every last piece of clothing she had. Maybe it was time to spruce up her wardrobe. Or maybe not. After having roamed through her closet, Emma came across one of her thinner white tanktops. Emma quickly unbuttoned the plaid shirt she had been wearing today and then quickly pulled the white tanktop over her head. 

Oh yes. The blonde grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. This could definitely work. The tanktop was quite see through, and the effect of her black lace bra underneath worked beautifully. And with the tight fitted jeans she was already wearing, this look was definitely a good one. Eye catching. Emma grinned again. She was definitely hoping to catch Regina’s eyes, that was for sure. In fact she HOPED that Regina would look at her, she hoped that her girlfriend’s eyes would widen before she looked away with that adorable shyness that often took over when she was staring at Emma. The blonde couldn’t quite fathom how Regina could not have noticed that Emma actually liked it when she started at her. She liked when the brunette’s eyes wandered to her body. Emma didn’t find it to be one bit vulgar. Quite the reverse, she saw it as a very good sign. A sign that Regina desired her. That Emma had awakened that particular feeling within her. 

Emma glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Only fifteen minutes until Regina arrived. Now she needed to get a move on!

The blonde quickly left the bedroom, jogged down the hallway and then into the bathroom where she ultra-quickly brushed her hair until her curls actually resembled curls and not just a frizzy mess bundled up on top of her head. Her scalp hurt after the brushing, but it had been every bit worth it. Her blonde hair was almost shining. N

Next she applied a bit of mascara to her lashes and then considered. Should she put on some eye shadow as well? No. She didn’t have time for that. She settled for applying some of that pale pink lipstick she so favored. Became a bit absentmindedly as she thought about Regina and the deep red lipstick she often wore. Emma wondered if she would be able to pull that off. She probably wouldn’t. No one wore red lipstick like Regina. Would she be wearing it tonight? Emma sort of hoped so. She would simply love to kiss that red color off Regina’s lips. The thought of that made her bite her own lips, and then she cursed when she remembered that she had put on lipstick. Now that lipstick was sitting on her teeth instead of on her actual lipstick. Emma cursed once more for good measurement, and then she did her best to wipe the lipstick off her teeth. And speaking of teeth, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to brush them. God forbid she should have bad breath when she kissed Regina hello. That would be a disaster. Emma quickly but thoroughly brushed her teeth until they seemed squeaky clean. But she wasn’t quite satisfied with that, so she ended up flossing as well. Just to make sure they really were clean. 

Then she re-applied her lipstick. Smacked her lips together, felt satisfied with her appearance for a moment only to realize that her mascara was clumpy. Emma sighed deeply as she opened the cabinet underneath the mirror and found a dry mascara wand. She ran the brush through her eyelashes on first her right eye and then her left. There that was better. Much better. She scrunched up her hair and then twisted her neck as she tried to see herself from the side. Yep, these jeans did make her butt look rather good. She turned so she was standing with her front to the mirror again. Her black lace bra was very visible through the thin, white tanktop. It had been a while since Emma had worn this particular tanktop, but she actually quite liked this look. Maybe she should wear it more often. Emma suddenly found herself thinking back to her teen years. At sixteen, Emma had wanted to wear a crop top, and Mary Margaret had completely freaked out and forbidden Emma to ever wear that. Did she want to look trashy? Was she trying to get the boys’ attention? 

Actually, Emma had tried to get Tia Matthews’ attention, but she hadn’t told Mary Margaret about that. Anyway, Mary Margaret had shamed Emma for wanting to wear something so “trashy”, and needless to say, Emma had been very insecure about her wardrobe for a very long time. 

Ding-dong!

Emma’s head snapped up and she nearly squeaked in surprise. Regina was here. The blonde quickly turned around and jogged down the hallway and then raced down the stairs. She almost hurt herself in her eagerness, but that didn’t matter. Regina was here now. She was standing right outside, and Emma didn’t want her to stand there too long and freeze her ass off. 

Emma made it to the bottom of the stairs, and to assure Regina that she was on her way, she yelled “coming!” as she jogged into the hallway. She allowed herself five seconds to catch her breath, she didn’t want to be all red faced when she opened the door for Regina, and she wasn’t interesting in panting either. It was a little too soon for that. Emma chuckled a bit, waited until she felt her heart slowing down some and then she opened the door. 

Regina was standing on the porch, wearing her black coat with the fur collar, a purse was dangling from her arm. And she was smiling brightly. 

“Hi,” Emma grinned. 

Regina answered by lifting her hands and signing: ‘hello. How are you?’

“Better now that I’m seeing you,” Emma said and grinned. She knew full well what a cheesy line that was. 

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

“Come in, come in,” Emma said briskly and stepped aside. 

Regina slinked past her, and she rolled her eyes again as Emma gallantly offered to take her coat. 

“You’re my guest,” Emma insisted. 

Regina clicked her tongue slightly but nevertheless loosened the belt in her coat and then unbuttoned it. A second later she was handing it to Emma. Exactly like the blonde had requested. 

Emma hung up Regina’s coat and then glanced at her girlfriend. She was wearing a red blazer with some sort of black pantsuit underneath. A black scarf was tied around her neck. And- Emma grinned-   
Regina was indeed wearing red lipstick tonight. 

Regina turned her head and raised her eyebrow in an “what’s funny”-manner. 

“I like your lipstick,” Emma said with a grin. 

Now Regina raised her eyebrow in an “oh”-manner. Then she roamed through her purse, and Emma caught a brief glimpse of the stack of post-it notes and the pencil. 

“Well, come in,” Emma said with a smile. “Everything is ready. I hope you’re hungry. And in the mood for sandwiches. And pie for dessert.”

Regina’s eyes gleamed slightly as she nodded eagerly. She was clearly hungry.

“Awesome! Come on in,” Emma encouraged and let the way into the living room through the kitchen. 

Regina followed her as they walked through the kitchen and then reached the living room. Emma had been quite excited to see the brunette’s reaction to everything. The candles, the flickering flames in the fireplace, and the picnic basket and checkered blanket Emma had placed in front of the fireplace for their indoor picnic. 

Regina’s reaction didn’t disappoint. She clapped her hands together and turned around to look at Emma. Her dark eyes were sparkling. 

Emma felt herself flushing unexpectedly. “You like it?”

Regina nodded. 

“You like it.... a lot?”

Regina nodded again and then she leaned in and brushed a light kiss against Emma’s cheek. 

“Awesome,” Emma said a bit halfheartedly and silently wondered if there would ever be a point where she wouldn’t get affected by Regina’s kisses. 

Probably not. 

“Do you wanna sit down?” The blonde asked and gestured to the checkered blanket. 

Regina nodded and walked over to the fireplace where she sat down on the blanket like Emma had encouraged her to. 

Emma did the same, but instead of sitting down on the opposite side of the picnic basket, she sat down on the small patch of blanket there was left next to Regina. 

“Hi,” the blonde said softly as she took Regina’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She really wanted to kiss Regina right here and now, but Regina was thrusting one hand inside her blazer pocket where she found a pre-written post-it note, but instead of handing it to Emma right away, she grabbed the pencil she had left on the blanket and then scribbled something underneath the already written message. That didn’t take her very long, and soon she was handing Emma the note. 

Emma willingly accepted the note and read: ‘you look so beautiful tonight.’ and hastily scribbled underneath: ‘I like your shirt!’

“Thanks,” the blonde grinned. “I chose it especially for you.” 

Regina rolled her eyes slightly at that. 

Emma let her eyes roam over Regina’s body. “I like your.... everything.”

Regina answered that by unbuttoning her red blazer, and Emma almost swallowed her tongue as she laid eyes on the blouse Regina was wearing underneath the red blazer. It was black, tight fitted and rather lowcut. Emma was sure she could see the top of a lace bra peak out. 

“Holy....” she said. 

Regina tilted her head a bit.

“You look fantastic,” Emma said earnestly. 

Regina drew a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“And I’d like to kiss you,” Emma added. “Can I?”

Regina nodded eagerly, and Emma didn’t need further encouragement. She shuffled closer to the brunette, sat back on her heels and then captured Regina’s lips in a soft kiss. Regina immediately returned the kiss. She grasped Emma’s hands and then placed them on her lower back, and Emma felt a surge of warmth rush through her. A new place. Regina was allowing the blonde to touch her in a new place. Emma smiled against the plump lips covering her own, and then Regina was the one to shuffle forward as she cupped Emma’s cheeks. Yep, definitely kiss-starved. Fortunately enough, Emma was more than happy to assist her girlfriend and help her sate her thirst. 

The flickering flames in the fireplace was making Emma feel warm. Or maybe it was just the warmth from Regina’s palms that were seeping right through her skin. Emma couldn’t quite hold back and released a soft sigh into Regina’s mouth. A moment later, she heard Regina copy the sound. She was enjoying this as much as Emma was. Emma “took a chance” and gave Regina’s lower back a very soft caress, using the pad of her thumb to do so. Regina didn’t flinch. She just sighed again. Softly, wonderfully. It was driving Emma crazy in the best way possible. She moved her hands up to Regina’s cheeks. Touching the brunette’s cheeks was okay. Emma knew that. She brushed her thumb over Regina’s smooth cheek, felt Regina’s silky soft hair tickle her own cheeks a bit. And then she remembered the food. Which was probably going lukewarm because of the fireplace. Oh. They should eat before the food was ruined because of the warmth. And so she groaned slightly in pure complain as she broke the kiss. Her voice was a bit hoarse as she said: “we probably ought to eat the food.”

Regina looked disappointed for a split second, then embarrassed about it and then finally nodded in agreement. 

Emma chuckled a bit as she gave Regina’s cheek a soft pet. “You are allowed to be excited about kissing, you know.”

Regina grimaced slightly. 

Emma chuckled softly once more and then opened the picnic basket and found the plastic plates and the wine glasses. And the sandwiches. 

Regina looked positively amused as she looked at the plastic plates. 

“I wanted it to be authentic,” Emma half-laughed. “Even if it is too cold to have a picnic outside.”

Regina nodded, drew her hair behind her ear. 

“Hold on, I’ll just fetch the wine,” Emma said briskly as she rose from the blanket. “I know you’re driving, but one glass won’t hurt, right?”

Regina shook her head.

Emma quickly went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the wine and the corkscrew. She brought both things with her back to the living room and then warned Regina to “watch out”. Then she attacked the cork with the corkscrew, and it came loose with a loud “pop!”

“That was a good one,” Emma laughed as she settled down on the blanket once more. She grabbed Regina’s wine glass and poured her some wine. Half a glass. Regina was driving. And to be solidary, 

Emma also poured herself half a glass as well. 

Emma tried to coax Regina into toasting to her “awesome pantsuit”, but Regina shook her head, scribbled a note and handed it to Emma. The blonde laughed heartedly when she saw what Regina had written: ‘To your tanktop!’

“Fine,” Emma chuckled. “To my tanktop then. And your awesome pantsuit.”

Regina shook her head but nevertheless raised her glass. 

They toasted. And as Emma took a sip of her wine, she noticed a post-it note that had fallen out of Regina’s pocket when she reached inside it to scribble that note. Emma picked up the note and noticed that the note had the word “operation” written on it. She looked up at Regina. The brunette didn’t seem the least bit bothered by Emma’s discovery, and Emma felt her curiosity rear its head, so she asked: “can I read it?”

Regina shrugged in a nonchalant “sure”-manner. 

Emma sat the glass of wine down on the floor and squinted slightly as she looked at the written post-it note. The word “operation” was written at the very top. Underneath “pros” and “cons”, neatly in two separate columns. In the “cons column” Regina had written: ‘Hospital. Pain. Doctors. Anesthesia. Being away from Henry. Being away from Emma. Being away from Zelena. Getting my hopes up if it doesn’t work.’ And then in the “pros column”: ‘Being able to talk to Henry and Emma and Zelena and my friends. Resuming my old job?’. There were more cons than pros written down. Emma looked up at her girlfriend. “Have you been carrying this note around ever since you saw your doctor?” she asked.

Regina nodded in confirmation, and her dark eyes flickered a bit in anxiety. 

“Hey,” Emma said softly as she reached out and took Regina’s hand. “You don’t have to make a decision right now.”

Regina offered another light shrug. 

“And you don’t need to get this operation if you don’t want to,” Emma gently continued.

Regina sighed, reached within her pocket and found the stack of post-it notes and the pencil. Then she began scribbling again. Her brow remained furrowed, and Emma felt that all too familiar pinch in her belly. She took a sip of her wine, and then Regina was handing her a message. Emma quickly read it: ‘I know that, but I would like to talk to you. Actually talk to you. Say your name.’

“I understand that,” Emma nodded. “But I just don’t want you to feel pressured into making a decision about this. It’s your choice, Regina. And you can take as long as you need to think about it.”

Regina nodded. She looked a little sad. 

Nope, Emma thought to herself. She didn’t want Regina to look sad tonight. Emma did what she always did to lighten the mood. She made a goofy remark: “want me to call your doctor and yell at him for being an ass?” 

Regina’s chest rumbled with silent laughter, and Emma immediately felt relived. Mission accomplished. “Let’s eat,” Emma said with a smile. “Before these sandwiches turn into complete mush.” 

Regina’s chest rumbled again. 

They dug into the sandwiches. And they hadn’t turned into mush. They were actually very good. The wrinkle between Regina’s eyes disappeared as she ate, and Emma noted that she hadn’t taken a pill before she started to eat. Her throat didn’t hurt tonight. That was very nice to see. 

They toasted again. To Regina’s hair. Emma insisted, and Regina looked amused. 

*********************

After having finished the sandwiches, both of them ate a large piece of pie for dessert, and then Regina held up her hands in mock surrender when Emma offered her a second piece. And then she thanked Emma for “a lovely dinner”. 

“It was just a couple of sandwiches,” Emma said modestly, but nevertheless happy about the compliment. It wasn’t often she was praised for her cooking. She rose from the blanket and grabbed the picnic basket to move it out of the way. Regina rose as well, and before Emma could do anything to stop her, she had grabbed the plastic plates and wine glasses. 

Emma mock scowled. “You just can’t resist helping in the kitchen, can you?”

Regina shook her head and then flashed Emma a rather cheeky smile. 

Emma mock sighed but nevertheless accepted that Regina followed her into the kitchen. She didn’t even try to protest when Regina rinsed the two wineglasses. 

“We’ll wait a little before having the coffee, right?” Emma asked and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. 

Regina nodded in agreement. 

With the “dishes” taken care of, the couple headed back inside the living room where they settled down on the blanket in front of the fireplace once more. Regina stared into the flames. She didn’t seem absentmindedly, but still Emma had to ask: “do you feel alright?” as she spoke, she ran a finger lightly up and down Regina’s right arm. She hadn’t asked if the touch was okay, but Regina didn’t flinch. Instead she smiled and nodded. 

“You wanna come over here?” Emma asked. Simply because she couldn’t wait for more closeness. 

Regina nodded again and then she was shuffling closer to Emma once more. As soon as she was within reach, Emma leaned forward and kissed her once more. Now there wasn’t any food to think about. Nothing to worry about. They could kiss each other as much as they wanted. And they did. Emma cupped Regina’s cheeks as she kissed her deeply and tenderly. She felt how Regina parted her lips for her, and Emma didn’t hesitate before slipping her tongue inside Regina’s mouth. Regina moaned at that, and Emma reveled in the sound. It had to be the best sound in the world. Regina’s hand was on top of hers, gently moving Emma’s away from her cheek, and Emma tensed for a split second, afraid that she had somehow overstepped. But the only thing happening, was Regina placing the blonde’s hand on her side. A bit further up than normally, Emma could feel Regina’s bra through her clothes, and she moaned into the kiss at that. She felt weak. Too weak to sit up. She needed... God, she needed to... 

She broke the kiss and panted slightly as she asked: “is it alright if I lie down?” 

Regina’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Emma saw a flicker of anxiety in those dark eyes. The blonde immediately cupped Regina’s cheek as she explained: “I just wanna... feel you on top of me for a moment. But only if it’s okay with you. We’re not gonna do anything you’re not ready for. And we’re definitely not gonna go beyond kissing.” Emma ended her little “speech” and once again feared that she had taken things to far, but then Regina nodded. Eagerly. 

“Yeah?” Emma asked. Just to check. 

Regina nodded again. 

Emma smiled as she laid back on the blanket. She lifted her head, watched as Regina shrugged off her blazer. She made sure to maintain eye contact with Regina as she carefully climbed on top of Emma and then adjusted a bit. 

“That feels really nice,” Emma said, looking at Regina once more. “Is it okay for you too? If it isn’t, you can climb off, Regina. You do not have to do this.” 

Regina’s lips moved, and Emma squinted slightly to read her lips. Then the blonde smiled as she identified the single word to be ‘Good.’

“Yes?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Is it okay if I put your hands on your shoulders, or would you rather that I didn’t touch you?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina responded by lifting Emma’s palm, kissing it lightly and then placing it on the top of her back. Next she did the same to Emma’s other hand. 

Emma sighed contently. She hadn’t suggested this for any sexual reason, not at all. She just wanted to be close to Regina. She wanted to feel her weight on top of her. Nothing more. 

Regina was the one who initiated the next kiss. She claimed Emma’s lips in a soft kiss that quickly deepened. Emma made sure to not move her hands away from the brunette’s back. Instead she flattened her palms against the top of Regina’s back as they kissed. Regina moaned into her mouth, and now it was Regina’s tongue who begged for entrance in Emma’s mouth. And Emma was more than willing to give her just that. She parted her lips, and then Regina was slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Her hands were on either side of Emma’s face. She was making sure to never crush Emma, but Emma could still feel the warm pressure from the brunette’s body against hers. And oh, how wonderful it felt! Emma moaned sharply into Regina’s mouth. Her body was beginning to react to Regina. She could feel her nipples tightening inside her bra, and she could feel those warm murmurs of arousal somewhere deep in her abdomen. The next moan she released was sharper, a bit more delirious. She could feel Regina’s firm thigh. It had somehow wedged between Emma’s legs, and Emma hissed a bit. She doubted that it was intentional on Regina’s behalf, but god it did things to Emma! Wonderful, wonderful things! Her mind was beginning to cloud over. Her lips were tingling. The muscles between her legs clenched slightly. 

The tip of Regina’s tongue was wrapped around her own, and those gentle sucks made Emma feel almost delirious. As did the moaning sound Regina made. Emma couldn’t think. Regina was filling her entire mind. Emma could feel her in places she wasn’t even near. The blonde moaned again, sharply, deliriously, she moved her hands away from Regina’s back and cupped her cheeks instead. Once again, she felt soft, silky hair tickling her cheek. Emma wrapped one of the soft locks around her finger. Regina’s scent was filling her nostrils, and she was sure she could hear Regina’s heart going thump-thump-thump.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Emma’s body moved on her own accord as she slipped a leg in between Regina’s. The brunette moaned again. Almost crying out. Emma did too. Regina made her feel so weak, so warm. Emma felt completely overwhelmed with tenderness for this incredible woman kissing her. She brushed her thumb over Regina’s cheek as they kept kissing and kissing and kissing....

And then she felt Regina tense slightly on top of her. Felt her release a puff of air and then she broke the kiss, scrambled off Emma. 

Emma was quick to sit up too. She quickly looked at Regina and saw that that look of frustration was back on her face. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma immediately apologized. “I took things too far.”

Regina shook her head, sighed deeply and then grabbed the stack of sticky notes and the pencil. Her brow remained furrowed as she scribbled and then she pushed the note towards Emma.

Emma’s fingers trembled as she reached out and grabbed the note. ‘I feel as though I’m leading you on!’ the blonde shook her head rapidly as she looked at Regina. “You’re not. Not at all!” 

Regina’s forehead remained wrinkled, and she looked incredibly frustrated as she stared into the fireplace. Now she was definitely absentmindedly. And trembling too, Emma noted. And she doubted that it had anything to do with frustration. 

Emma immediately felt horrible. She should have stopped things before the barrier within Regina “activated”. She reached out and touched Regina’s hand lightly. “I’m really sorry. This is my fault.” 

Regina scoffed and then ripped another post-it off the stack. Her movements were frustrated as she scribbled for a second and then handed the post-it note to Emma. 

‘You are not the one with the problem, Emma. I am.’

“I shouldn’t have-“ 

Regina interrupted her by sighing gravely and shaking her head. Her body was still trembling. 

Emma reached out and took her hand again. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, Regina. This is not your fault, alright? This one’s on me.”

Regina shook her head again. 

Emma gave her hand a little squeeze. She felt that cold dread in her stomach. She had pushed Regina too far. Now she felt awful. 

Regina lifted Emma’s hand and brought it up to her cheek. Emma could see the guilt painted all over her face. Emma’s heart cracked a bit. 

“You’ve got nothing to feel sorry for, Regina,” the blonde whispered. “It’s me. I’m an idiot. I should have stopped. I said I just wanted to feel you close to me for a moment and instead I- mph!” 

This time, Regina effectively robbed the blonde of her voice by leaning in and planting a soft, quick kiss on her lips. 

Emma flashed her a little, wobbly smile. 

Regina returned the smile, scribbled on a new post-it note and then showed the message to Emma: ‘coffee?’

“Yeah,” Emma said. “I’ll go and make the coffee now. Are you okay?”

Regina nodded. 

“You’re absolutely certain?”

Regina nodded again. 

“Okay,” Emma said softly as she rose from the blanket. Her heart thudded in her chest, and her stomach coiled with both arousal and guilt as she went into the kitchen to make the coffee..................

***********************

Despite the “hiccup” the date ended on a good note. Regina was all smiles as she kissed Emma goodnight and thanked her for a lovely evening. 

Emma smiled, returned the kiss and then asked Regina to text her as soon as she got home. Regina promised to do that. 

Emma stood and watched as the black Mercedes drove away, and she felt another twinge of guilt. She had caused Regina to get frustrated about herself again. Emma hated herself a little bit. 

She gnashed her teeth as she closed and locked the front door and then went back inside the living room to put the fire out. 

She had messed up tonight. She had allowed her lust to take over. She hadn’t stopped like she was supposed to. She had made Regina upset. She had caused that barrier within her to rise. 

“Fuck,” Emma muttered as she used the fire poker to extinguish the flames in the fireplace. Maybe Regina had disagreed with her, but Emma felt every bit like an idiot right now. A right asshole. 

She was gonna make up for this somehow. And she was gonna start the moment Regina got home. By apologizing to her again. More properly. This time, Regina couldn’t silence her with a kiss. Good.   
Emma had to apologize to her girlfriend. Really apologize. 

She rose from her crouching position by the fireplace, then grabbed her laptop and went upstairs. She would grab a quick shower and by the time she was done, Regina would probably have texted her.

Emma’s footsteps were heavy as she went upstairs and first into the bedroom where she left her laptop on the bedside table. Then she went into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. Maybe a cold shower would help with her cooling down......

Emma’s prediction was correct. Regina had indeed texted her by the time she was done with her shower. Emma could see that the screen was lightening up, and she quickly put on one of her long t-shirts, a pair of panties. Then she climbed into bed and checked the message:

‘I’m home now. Safe and soundly.’

‘Good! Regina, I’m so, so sorry about tonight! I really, really am!’

‘Please don’t. It’s alright. I’m alright.’

‘Are you sure??’

‘Yes.’

Emma cringed. One word answer. Regina was not alright. But before she could get the chance to apologize once more, her phone vibrated in her hand. Another message from Regina. 

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Anything.’

‘What you said a week ago... About wanting to help me like you did that night. Did you really mean it?’

Emma’s breath hitched in her throat as she texted back: ‘yes, of course!’

A moment went by where her phone was silent, and then there was another text from Regina: 

‘I’m taking advantage of you, aren’t I?’

‘No! Absolutely not. If you need help, I’m more than willing to give it to you. You’re not taking advantage of me. At all. Please let me help you.’

She sent the message and then waited. Regina didn’t answer right away. Emma wetted her lips. Her palms felt sweaty, but now it had nothing to do with anxiety or guilt. Now something quite different made her stomach curl and tingle. Emma shifted a bit underneath the covers. 

Then her phone chimed. Emma had never checked a message faster.

‘Will you call me?’

Emma didn’t hesitate. She immediately swiped and then brought the phone up to her ear. First, she heard a dialing tone, then a bit of shuffling. A bit of creaking. Her call had just been answered. 

“Hey, lovely,” Emma said softly. “Are you there?” 

Tap-tap. 

“Are you comfortable?”

Tap-tap.

“Good,” Emma said. “First of all, I’d like to tell you how happy and proud I am that you chose to ask me about this instead of bottling up. You deserve this. You know that, right?”

Tap-tap.

“Are you lying in your bed?”

Tap-tap.

“Are you undressed?” 

Tap. 

Emma wetted her lips, took a deep breath. “Close your eyes. Take a nice, deep breath. In and out.” 

She heard Regina inhale and then exhale. 

“Yeah, exactly. Like that. Start at the top of your shoulder and then slowly run your fingertips down your right arm. All the way to your fingertips,” Emma said quietly, and pride exploded in her. She had crossed a line earlier. She knew she had. And yet Regina trusted her with her body once again. Trusted Emma to give her the pleasure she so needed. 

“Now do the same to your other arm,” Emma softly instructed. “From the top of your shoulder and all the way down to your fingertips. Feel how soft you are, how smooth your skin is.”

She heard another shaky inhale in the other end. 

“Use your fingertips to touch your collarbone,” Emma said and forced a moan back. 

A quiet little sigh in the other end. It had been a lucky guess on Emma’s part, but clearly a correct one too. Regina liked having her collarbone touched. Emma imagined that it was her kissing it. 

“Now slowly run your fingertips down your stomach,” Emma whispered. “All the way to your lower abdomen.”

The sound she heard next wasn’t quite as soft. 

“Yeah, like that. Exactly. That feels nice, doesn’t it?” Emma murmured. 

Tap-tap. Against the mattress and not a hard surface. 

“Circle your navel,” Emma breathed. “Slowly, like the last time.”

Regina exhaled in the other end, and Emma heard the bed creak. The blonde shifted in the bed. Squeezed her legs together more firmly. She swallowed something before asking Regina a question: “Are your nipples hard?” 

She heard two fast taps against the mattress. 

“Good. Start out with kneading your... your right breast. Softly. Don’t rush it. Go nice and easy.” 

Shuddery moans followed her suggestion. Emma could tell that Regina was more riled up than she had been the last time this happened. She probably wouldn’t need as much stimuli, but Emma still wanted her to get the full experience. This was not just about the endgame. This was about Regina fully taking control over her body. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Emma said softly. “Now lift your left hand and touch your other breast. Like you’re touching your right one. Don’t rush it.”

Regina hissed again, and this time she sounded a bit... disconnected. Maybe it was that barrier again. Her fears blocking her.

“I’m right here,” Emma said quickly. “Don’t be afraid. We’re doing this together, yeah?”

Tap-tap.

“Are you alright? Do you want to continue?”

Tap-tap, tap-tap.

“Okay. Take a deep breath. You’re not alone. I’m here. I’m right here with you all the time.” 

She heard a choked little sob in the other end. Then a deep breath.

“Good. That’s it. You’re doing so good, Regina. Lift your hand. Roll your right nipple between your fingers.”

The moan that followed was definitely better. Deeper, breathier. Regina was enjoying this without being afraid. 

“That’s right,” Emma said and bit back another moan. “Keep doing that, Regina. Keep making yourself feel good. You deserve this, remember? You deserve all of it. This is your body, and this is your pleasure.”

Regina was panting in the other end. 

“Lift your other hand and touch your other breast,” Emma gently coaxed. “Roll your other nipple between your fingers.” She heard how the mattress was creaking in the other end, was Regina twisting and turning? Emma’s sex clenched at the thought. 

“That feels so good, doesn’t it?” the blonde said. “Look at you, you are making yourself feel good, and you’re doing so well! You are so, so, so amazing, Regina! Really, you are, you are giving this to yourself, and you deserve all of it. Every last little bit of pleasure you can get.”

She heard how the breath seemed to explode out of Regina’s lungs at that. Shaky, shuddery moans. Emma could have exploded on the spot. 

“Go a little faster now, beautiful,” she said ragged. “Knead your breasts. Yeah, that’s is it. That feels good too, doesn´t it?”

A sharp moan was the only type of answer she got, and it was pretty much the only answer she needed. Regina was groaning in the other end. Her breathing was nothing but pant-pant-pant. 

Emma could no longer ignore the ache between her thighs. She shifted in the bed and couldn’t hold back a moan as she slipped a hand inside her panties and cupped herself. She was completely and utterly soaked. She hissed again as she let the tip of her finger come into contact with the swollen, wet flesh. 

“M-move your hand,” she whispered. “Move it down your stomach, Regina.”

Regina made a sound that could almost have been a whimper. 

Emma rubbed herself and groaned unabashedly into the phone. “God, Regina, touch yourself!” 

This time, Regina was definitely whimpering. Almost sobbing. 

Emma forced herself to stay focused and not overwhelm Regina. “Touch your clit, beautiful. Just use the tip of your finger. Does that feel good?” 

A deep, guttural sound reached her ear. 

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it? Use two fingers to make circles, beautiful. Go slow. Don’t overwhelm yourself.” 

Rapid panting in the other end. Emma knew that Regina was doing as she had been encouraged to. Once again, allowing herself to feel with Emma’s help. Emma’s chest tightened, and it had nothing to   
do with the hand she still had in her panties. 

“I’m here,” she said, just to make sure Regina knew. Just to make sure that Regina didn’t suddenly feel scared in the throes of passion. “I’m right here with you, beautiful. Keep going, you’re doing amazing!”

The mattress creaked violently, and Emma lost herself in Regina’s moans for a moment as she rubbed herself faster and faster. She could feel that slight burning sensation in her heels again. She clenched her jaw. She wouldn’t come before Regina had reached her climax. Regina needed this more than Emma did. And if anything, Emma would hold back until she had ended the call. 

“Are you close, darling?” Emma asked through gritted teeth. She had no idea where the “darling” came from. She wasn’t a hundredth percent in control over her words and voice right now.

‘Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap!’ Regina was more banging her fist against the mattress than she was responding to Emma, but the blonde still took this as a yes. 

“M-make yourself come then,” Emma panted and forced herself to slow down. Otherwise she would come before Regina, and she really, really, did not want to! “Circle your clit faster, Regina! Rub yourself faster!”

Something that could have been a scream followed Emma’s half-command. 

“Yes, yes, yes! That’s it!” Emma hissed. “Keep going, you beautiful, amazing creature! Oh god, keep going! You’re doing so good, you’re making yourself feel so good! You’re amazing, you’re fantastic!” 

Regina sounded like she was either on the brink of dying, or on the brink of coming. Emma was strongly hoping for the second possibility. “You can do this, beautiful! You’re almost there, keep going, keep going! You’re so close! Just keep breathing, alright? I’m here, I’m not leaving you, just listen to my voice, Regina, and make yourself come! Just let it out, darling! Let go of it all!”

She heard Regina’s fist connecting harshly with the mattress, an almost violent creaking sound, (Emma pictured Regina’s back arching and her lips parting) and then, a high pitched, breathy moan and a whoosh of air as though Regina really was letting go of everything. 

Emma was trembling from head to toe. She couldn’t think. Couldn’t even be. She was aching between her thighs, and her vision was blurring as though she was on the very brink of orgasm, clinging to the precipice with her nails only. She should end the call. She should ask Regina if she was okay, if it was okay for her to hang up, and then she should make herself come and shout out the pleasure her stomach was already coiling with. 

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but absolutely no words came out of her mouth. She couldn’t get her voice to obey. The only thing she could do, was to release these little puffs of air into the phone. 

And then she heard something. Something in the other end. Regina’s end. A slight shuffling. The creak from a mattress. Quiet moans. Heavy breathing. Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she once again tried to get the right words out of her mouth. Her brain still refused to cooperate. 

“E-e-e-e-e.....E-e-e-e-emma!”

Emma felt how her abdomen twitched, and then she tumbled over the edge with a sharp gasp............

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: a time jump, and a romantic suggestion made....
> 
> Also, I'm beginning to think that this thing will end up being 60 chapters long. Would ya'll be okay with that??


	42. Part Forty Two

It became a tradition. As two months crept by, the nightly phone calls became a thing. A solid thing. A thing that Emma loved. A thing she couldn’t get enough of. 

Neither could Regina. She was always full of gratitude the morning after. Even though Emma had told her again and again that she didn’t need to be grateful for it. They were doing it together. She and Regina. Emma had never felt so connected to anyone in her life. It was like Regina could look at her and look right through her. Like she could see Emma’s very soul when she was looking at her. And it didn’t scare Emma one bit. If there was anyone, she was willing to bare her soul to, it was Regina. Undoubtedly. Exactly like Regina had bared her soul to Emma. 

This brought Emma just as much pleasure as it did Regina. And she hadn’t hesitated to tell Regina that when the brunette had texted her one evening and shyly asked if they could do “that” again. Emma had barely read the first message before Regina had backpedaled and texted that she was “just being silly” and she “didn’t want to take advantage of” Emma. Emma had firmly told Regina that she wasn’t taking advantage of her, not at all. Regina had been hesitant, they had texted back and forward for a while, and it had ended with Emma calling her and guiding her through the hazes of pleasure. Regina had been full of gratitude afterwards, and Emma had brushed that aside as well. She didn’t need to feel gratitude or thanking Emma for doing this. 

That became a pattern. Kissing each other until both of them were quite breathless, and trembling, and then getting that release later when both of them were in their bedrooms. 

To Emma, this worked perfectly. She didn’t feel like she was missing out on anything. To her, she and Regina were making love. In a bit of an untraditional way, but who decided what was and what wasn’t traditional anyway? This was something that worked for both of them. None of them were left unsatisfied. Yes, Emma was now openly allowing herself to moan and pant and finally climax as she helped Regina. This mutual pleasure was something they could share. She allowed her girlfriend to reclaim her sexuality and feel pleasure, and Regina stayed in the other end of the phone while Emma reached her own climax. Regina’s rapid breathing and imagining how Regina looked was the only thing Emma needed. She had gently told Regina that she didn’t have to speak. It wasn’t necessary for her to say Emma’s name in order to “help Emma along”. The blonde knew that even though it was something Regina had done freely that night, because she wanted Emma to feel the same as she did, it had been painful to her as well. Talking was painful for her. This was all about pleasure. Hearing those soft moans coming from Regina was enough for Emma. It was more than enough. Emma could listen to those moans all the time! She would never ever tire or hearing those. And her imagination ran wild. She could see how Regina’s body moved, how her olive skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, how she threw her head back, and finally how her back arched when she came undone. 

And things continued to evolve. Emma had gradually gone from guiding Regina and suggesting her where to touch herself, to ask Regina to imagine that it was Emma’s hands on her body. That it was   
Emma touching her. Emma went from guiding her girlfriend to telling her what she was going to do next. Emma was vividly describing how and where she was touching Regina, and it drove Regina mad. It drove her to a point where she was almost sobbing. There had been a few times where she had cried afterwards, and Emma had called out softly to her, checked in and asked if those were happy tears. 

She always received two, weak taps in return. And Emma didn’t doubt that Regina really was happy. Every time they saw each other in person, Regina’s eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks were glowing. She seemed more confident. More comfortable in her own skin, and she was opening up more and more. Now she was capable of laying on top of Emma while they kissed without feeling uncomfortable. 

She was comfortable with Emma putting a hand on her outer thigh when they kissed, and once or twice, she had let Emma rest her head in her lap, as she had allowed her to gently drape her long legs in the brunette’s lap when they were sitting on the couch and talking or watching a movie together. She still guided Emma’s hands to the places she wanted touched, but she was less hesitant about those touches. There had been one night where she rather suddenly had grabbed Emma’s hand and guided it to rest gently above her heart. Emma had been both surprised and a bit worried when she felt how Regina’s heart had sped up in what she was afraid was turning into a panic attack. But Regina had just smiled and silently asked her to keep her hand where it was. And then, just like that, Regina’s heart had slowed down and found a steady, secure rhythm.

For whatever inexplainable reason, Emma had been moved to tears. And it had ended with Regina gently kissing those tears away from her cheeks. 

It was like watching a flower grow. It was like seeing it emerge from the ground and slowly unfold its petals. Regina was blossoming. Thriving. She seemed happier than ever, and honestly, so was Emma. Regina was making enormous progress, taking strides towards “better”, and the blonde had blushed when Regina had texted her after one of her sessions with her therapist and told her about how she and her therapist had talked about Emma and her healing power during today’s session. 

Emma had texted something about how Regina was the one who was doing all the hard work, but Regina had dismissed that firmly. She would never have been able to do this without Emma. 

Emma couldn’t remember that she had ever been this happy. She was in a happy, solid relationship with a woman she was crazily in love with. It almost felt like she finally had found a family in Regina and Henry. During her childhood and teen years, Emma had been forced through a million family dinners in which Mary Margaret took the opportunity to correct almost everything Emma did. She scolded her for having her elbows on the table, and she demanded that Emma wore a dress for the “Sunday dinners” they always had. Those Sunday dinners was a “Blanchard tradition”, and as such Emma had no choice but sit through them. But she never could make Mary Margaret happy. The dresses she wore were always too crumpled or dusty or simply not pretty enough. Emma’s nails were almost too dirty, and it was especially bad if Emma had neglected to remove her nail polish. Mary Margaret detested the colorful nail polish Emma so favored. But the worst thing that could happen during a Sunday dinner was if Emma didn’t eat up. Mary Margaret could throw a tantrum if Emma couldn’t eat everything on her plate, and then she would tearfully accuse Emma of being ungrateful. As a former foster child, Emma should be eager to eat. Mary Margaret claimed that Emma didn’t appreciate the dinner she had spend so long on preparing for her. Emma had grown to hate those Sunday dinners. Even dread them. Often, she had woken up with a nervous gnaw in her stomach because she knew that tonight was Sunday, and she would have to endure Mary Margaret’s many corrections and questions. Often, she would interrogate Emma about how she was doing in school and asking if she really was doing as well in school as she did. When Emma assured that she did, Mary Margaret said that she would call Emma’s teachers to make sure that it really was true. Emma was doing well in school, and she didn’t lie to Mary Margaret, but the thought of her adoptive mother calling her teachers still sent her into a frenzy, because suppose that one of her teachers mentioned something, some minor thing Emma had done at one point? 

Yes, Emma had dreaded Sunday dinners in the Blanchard-Nolan house. 

But now the story was a completely different one. Because now, Emma loved Sunday dinners. Now Sunday night was reserved for dinners at Regina’s- Zelena’s- place. Dinners with Regina and Henry and on rare occasions Zelena. She and Chad both had busy jobs, so she often only had the weekends to stay with him, and so she did. Emma loved those Sunday night dinners. And not just because Sunday night often meant pizza night. She loved the domestic aspect of it. She loved seeing Regina and Henry joking around, and she loved how Henry always smiled broadly and ran down the stairs to greet her when she arrived. She loved how all three of them helped each other out in the kitchen as they made the pizza. She loved hearing Henry beg his mother to let him have chocolate milk with the pizza. She loved how Regina scowled as she shook her head. And she loved how they afterwards sat in the couch and watched a movie together. She loved seeing how Henry snuggled into his mother’s side. 

Sometimes he even fell asleep with his head on Regina’s shoulder. Suddenly, Sunday night had become the most important day in the week. 

But of course there was also Friday night. Sign Language night. One Friday, Zelena and Chad had taken Henry bowling with them, and so Regina was home alone. She had texted Emma and asked if she could join her for the Sign Language lesson. Emma had been surprised but delighted and said that she would call Kitty immediately and ask her. And Kitty had said yes. 

That Sign Language lesson had been an awesome one! Kitty had encouraged, and it had ended up with Regina almost “taking over” the lesson. Everyone had been fascinated, especially Emma, and Kitty had mentioned something about a new class starting up next spring. Perhaps Regina would be interested in taking over those lessons? Emma had had to bite her tongue not to yell what a brilliant idea that was, and Regina had actually looked quite interested. Perhaps it wasn’t a half bad suggestion. Emma could certainly see Regina as the teacher. She could certainly see Regina teach other people Sign Language. 

Once the lesson had been over, and after Regina had gotten back home, she had texted Emma and told her that she had made the “mistake” of telling Henry about what Kitty had said, and now the boy wouldn’t stop talking about what a good idea it was. So much better than being an online teacher, he said. 

Emma had laughed loudly at that. But she hadn’t told Regina that she actually agreed with the kid. It was a brilliant idea. Regina would be an awesome teacher. A very, very awesome teacher. 

After that, Regina had been attending to another few Sign Language lessons with Emma, and the blonde had absolutely loved that. It was so much fun, seeing Regina teach the other “students”, and it gave Emma some sort of idea about how Regina had been in a classroom. Emma had a hunch that the brunette actually had been quite the strict teacher, and when she had texted Regina and told her about her “suspicion”, Regina had immediately confirmed that and furthermore revealed that quite a few of her students had actually come up with a “nickname” for her. “The Evil Queen”. Emma had texted back that that wasn’t a very nice nickname, but Regina had assured that she found it amusing. She had worn that moniker with pride, she had told Emma. 

Emma had been amused and then she had texted Regina that while she would never refer to her as “evil”, she certainly would have no problem with calling Regina “Queen”. Regina had accused her of flirting, and Emma had happily texted “yep!”....

‘Hey Emma! 😊’

Emma chuckled a bit as she texted back. ‘Hey kid! How’s tricks?’

That was another new thing. One night, Emma had suddenly received a text from Henry. The kid proudly announced that he had “stolen” Emma’s number from his mother’s cellphone. Emma had been amused and had promptly texted Regina and told her. She too had been amused. She had no idea that Henry had gotten hold of her phone at any point. Emma had expressed how impressed she was, and since then, she and Henry had been “texting buddies”.

And now her cellphone was chiming again. Emma quickly checked the message:

‘I’m bored!’

‘No way! You have a PlayStation, a PSP AND a Nintendo 69, how can you possibly be bored?!’

‘I just am. Mom and auntie Z is talking about boring stuff without me.’

‘Yeah? What boring stuff?’

‘That operation mom might get. I think mom wants sort of want to have it, but she’s too scared to say yes.’

‘Oh, I see. What is your aunt saying about it??’ Emma was fully prepared to go all Hulk on Zelena if she tried to coax Regina into making a decision. 

‘That it’s mom’s own decision and she wants her to do whatever makes her happy. I think so too. I mean, if she’s scared of it, she shouldn’t do it, right??’

‘She should only do it if it’s something she really wants to.’

‘Yeah, that’s what I think too!’

‘You’re a smart kid.’

‘Yep, I am 😊’

‘And modest too!’

‘My mom taught me that!’

‘Then she didn’t do a very good job 😉’

‘I’m gonna tell her you said that!’

‘Oh god, please don’t! She’ll kill me! Then you. Then me again!’

‘No, she wouldn’t. Mom would never do that. She loves you too much 😉’

‘Woah, kid!’

‘She totally does though!’

‘She said that?’

‘No, but I know she does. I can tell from the way she looks when I mention your name 😊’

Emma pursed her lips. She had considered those three little words for a while now. And she had reached the conclusion that she maybe was almost sort of ready to say them. Maybe. Possibly. If she dared.   
If she didn’t chicken out at the last minute. 

Tjing-tjing, her phone interrupted her musings, and Emma was actually sort of grateful for that. She quickly checked the message:

‘Anyway, you are coming for dinner tonight, right?’

The blonde chuckled. 

‘It’s Sunday, kid. Of course I’m gonna be there.’

‘She’s making fried chicken!’

‘No way!’

‘And French fries!’

‘I don’t believe it!’

‘It’s true! She just told me.’

‘Fried chicken and French fries? Yep, I’m definitely gonna be there!’

‘But that’s not the only reason you want to stop by, though.’

‘It isn’t?’

‘Nope, it’s also because you wanna be gross with mom.’

‘Henry!’

‘It’s true! I saw you kissing last time you were there. I was downstairs to get some water and there you were kissing on the couch!’

That was actually true. She and Regina had totally been making out on the couch last Sunday. After Henry had gone to bed. But the little rascal had clearly seen them. Oops.

‘Sorry?’

‘No, you’re not. You’re never sorry for kissing mom.’

‘You’re right. I’m not.’

‘That’s okay. Mom had that stupid smile going on the next day.’

Emma grinned. She would really love to see Regina with a “stupid smile” going on. As far as the blonde knew, she was one for dopey looks. Not Regina. 

‘Your mom never looks stupid!’

‘Yes, she does. All the time whenever me or aunt Z is mentioning your name.’

Emma grinned again. She was totally gonna tell Regina about this conversation. 

‘I’m sure that’s not true.’

‘It totally is. Anyway, what are you gonna do until you come to see me and mom?’

‘I don’t know kid. Maybe I’ll head over to Eugenia’s and have waffles. It’s been a while since I last been there.’

‘You should ask mom to go with you!’

‘Isn’t she pretty busy today?’

‘Not today! I mean, sometimes. She really loves waffles!’

Oh. New information. ‘She does?’

‘Yep, and she loves brunch too 😉 you should ask her to have brunch with you sometimes!’

‘You’re a right little wingman, aren’t you?’

‘What’s a wingman??’

‘Never mind 😉’

‘Fine. I’ll just ask mom then!’

Emma grinned. ‘Yeah. Do that.’

She put her phone down on the nightstand and then she resumed the yoga position she had been in when Henry texted her. She was halfway through and thank goodness for that. Her stomach was growling loudly. She was really useless when she didn’t have her breakfast first thing in the morning. Emma’s arms trembled a bit as she got into the “dolphin plank position”. God, she never should have started doing yoga in the first place! What was she, a sadist? In many ways, yoga was a lot harder than “just” going to the gym and punching a bag for a while. One really used one’s body completely differently when one did yoga. That was what Regina had said, and by all the gods, she was right! Emma groaned again and she tried to think of something that would distract her from how much her arms were trembling. And how fucking hungry she was! Think of something else, Swan. Just... Think of something else. Anything! Like.... Regina. Like what she was doing right now. Like the fact that she forced herself through this every morning. Regina doing yoga. Regina wearing tight yoga pants and a tanktop. Mmm. Regina doing the “Cobra”. Regina arching backwards and pushing her chest forward... Good god. 

Or........ Regina in the “plow” position. Regina with her arse in the air. Holy mother of-

“Oomph!” Emma muttered as she suddenly face planted into the carpet. Maybe thinking about Regina in different yoga poses wasn’t the best idea. Emma chuckled and got her mouth full of carpet, but she didn’t actually care. 

After a moment of amusement, the blonde forced herself up and into another yoga position. The “downward facing dog”-pose. Emma pursed her lips as she looked at the carpet. She couldn’t see much else from this position. Her brow scrunched up as she once again ended up thinking about Regina. In the “downward facing dog”-pose. God, this was impossible! Emma’s body shook and she came dangerously close to face planting into the carpet for the second time. Ugh, she should have switched on some music before she started this!

Emma had reached the “Reverse Warrior”-position when she heard her phone chime from the bedside table. Emma reached out and tried to grab the device, but the only thing she accomplished was falling over like a ragdoll. For the second time. 

“Oomph!” she muttered again as she lifted her head from the carpet. “Damn it.”

She forced herself up from the carpet and then grabbed her phone. It was a text from Regina, and Emma immediately smirked as she read the message:

‘Why does my son want to know what a “wingman” is?’

‘I have no idea, lovely. And good morning, by the way :D’

‘I apologize. Good morning.’

‘😉’

‘So? Why does my son want to know what a wingman is??’

‘I might have had a conversation with your sweet kid earlier ;D’

‘Oh yes? About what?’

‘That’s between me and him. But now I know that you like brunch. And waffles!’

‘That little tattle tale!’

‘Don’t be too hard on him, lovely. I like when he tells me things about you 😉’

‘Right, of course you do. Anyway, what are you doing right now?’

‘I was trying to do some yoga. And failing miserably.’

‘Why failing?’

‘I’m not that good at the different poses.’

‘Oh, I see. Perhaps I could help you sometimes?’

‘For the love of god, don’t!’

‘Why ever not?’

‘Because then I won’t be able to concentrate at all!’

‘I don’t understand.’

Emma grimaced and flushed just a bit as she texted: ‘because I might have been thinking about you. Wearing yoga pants. While doing the different poses.’

‘Oh....’

‘Yeah, that’s kinda why I face planted.’

‘Well, I would certainly have no problem with wearing yoga pants while I show you the poses.’

‘Stop it, Regina!’

‘Alright, alright, should I let you be?’

‘Nope, any excuse to not exercise 😉 I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight! A little bird told that we’re fried chicken and French fries for dinner!’

‘And was that little bird about ten years old and obsessed with fairytales?’

‘Mayyyyybeeee....’

‘I thought so. Well, he’s correct. I am indeed making fried chicken and French fries for dinner.’

‘That sounds awesome! I can’t wait :D’

‘Should I put on an extra plate for you then?’

‘Abso-fucking-lutely!’

‘Language, Emma. Language.’

Emma smirked a bit as she dared teasing her girlfriend just a little: ‘you didn’t mind a bit of vulgar language last night, lovely 😉’

‘Emma!’

‘Am I making you blush? :P’

‘Yes. You are.’

‘Good. You look so beautiful when you blush!’

‘Stop it.’

‘Stop complimenting you? Not a chance. I’ll do that until Hell freezes over.’

‘That’s quite the promise.’

‘Yep, and I’m intending to keep it.’

‘You are absolute impossible.’

‘Impossibly cute, right?’

‘Precisely. That’s exactly what you are.’

‘:D what are YOU doing right now?’

‘I’m trying to convince Henry to let me help him with his English assignment. He’s not too keen.’

‘Ah, I see. What’s he supposed to write about?’

‘Something that should be right up your street, actually. He’s supposed to write a modern fairytale.’

‘Seriously? That’s so cool! Does he have any ideas then?’

‘He does, but he won’t tell me. Apparently, it’s a “secret”.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yes, I hope you haven’t inspired him to write a dark story.’

‘I don’t hope so either!’

‘That was a quip. You know I think your stories are wonderful.’

‘Now you’re making ME blush!’

‘Don’t blush. I’m just telling the truth. Anyway, I think I’ll give trying to convince Henry another go. I’ll let you get back to your yoga. Try not to fall over this time. I prefer when you’re in one piece.’

‘I’ll be careful 😊’

‘All I’m asking. See you later!’

‘Yes, you will 😉’

That night found Emma toweling off after a particularly steamy hot shower. She had been quite productive today. She had done her yoga, had breakfast and then she had returned home and slammed out another chapter of “A Tap on the Shoulder”. There wasn’t anything she could do for her fairytales. That was out of her hands. She had wrapped up the editing process a week ago and then sent the finished result straight off to Dragon Publishing. It felt kinda good, knowing that it was out of her hands now. That someone with “fresher” eyes were looking at it. Emma had worked so hard on that manuscript, and for such a long time. By the end of it, she had been the most tempted to throw it on a bonfire and sacrifice it to the “writing gods”. But she hadn’t done that. Instead she had actually finished the editing process. Which meant that now she could give “A Tap on the Shoulder” her full and prompt attention. She had asked Regina, and the brunette had given Emma her “blessing” to write “everything” in the story. Every last detail. Emma had been hesitant, but Regina had texted that she trusted Emma to tell the story in a beautiful way. No pressure at all. 

Emma rubbed a towel over her still wet hair, formed the towel into a turban to hide her hair in and then grabbed a second towel to wrap around herself. She went over to the mirror, wiped it free of steam and then opened the little cabinet beneath the mirror and grabbed her mascara so she could start applying her makeup. She wasn’t even running late tonight, and she took her time with putting on mascara and a bit of eyeshadow. No lipstick. She was going to eat fried chicken. Putting on lipstick would be a suicide-mission. But she did remove the “turban” from her hair and then whipped out the hair dryer. It made one hell of a noise and Emma had almost managed to give herself a second-degree burn once, but apart from that, it was a very trusted hair dryer. Emma switched it on and started to blow dry her hair. She did that until her hair was dry, soft and oh, so curly. Once she was satisfied, she switched off the hairdryer, scrunched up her hair and let it be with that. She was going for a Sunday dinner. She didn’t have to put on a “big splash”. She could do that another day. Emma pursed her lips ever so slightly as she toweled off herself. It had to be her turn to ask Regina out soon. Maybe they could go to the movies and watch a cheesy romantic movie. And makeout in the darkness. Emma grinned. She’d like that. And she knew that so would Regina. Emma couldn’t wait to see the other woman blush when she suggested it. 

Emma left the bathroom, padded down the hallway, went inside the bedroom and put on a fresh set of underwear. Next she slipped on her leggings and the striped dress she had worn for one of her previous dates with Regina. But this time she put on a little camisole underneath. God forbid she should look indecent. 

She looked at herself one last time in the full-figure mirror and then she snatched her parka from the hanger. It was time to leave, and Emma couldn’t wait....

Twenty minutes later, Emma parked the yellow bug in front of the white house. She swiftly exited the car and walked up the pathway with a certain bounce in her steps. The same bounce she always had whenever she was seeing Regina. And she grinned like an idiot as she elegantly jumped up the three little steps to the porch and then knocked on the door. 

It didn’t even take a minute before the door was opened. By Henry. The boy was grinning from ear to ear, and he didn’t hesitate before he hugged Emma around the middle. “Hey, Emma!”

“Hi, kid,” Emma beamed and ruffled his hair. “Missed me that much?”

“I’ve missed beating you in SmashBro’s,” Henry grinned. “Come in. Mom’s in the kitchen.”

“Is she?” Emma asked, feigning surprise as she stepped inside the hallway. 

Henry didn’t quite catch it though. “Yup. Lemme take your coat.”

“So gallant,” Emma teased warmly as she unzipped her parka and gave it to Henry. He mock sneered as he hung it on the coat hanger. 

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair slightly once more. Then she went through the hall, passed the stairs and then went into the kitchen where she soon laid eyes on her favorite person in the world. 

Regina was standing in front of the oven, keeping an eye on the French fries. She looked wonderful as ever in her grey dress with the gold clasp belt and a thin, grey scarf that matched the dress perfectly. As Emma watched her, she drew a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Emma suddenly noticed how long her girlfriend’s hair had grown in the past two months. It was nearly spilling over her shoulders. It suited her. Obviously, the short hair had suited her as well. Emma had an inkling that Regina was the type of woman who could rock any haircut. 

Emma realized that she was lurking in the doorway. Well, more like staring in amazement, but still, she shouldn’t just be standing here. She should announce herself. And so she did. “hey there, gorgeous.”

Regina spun around on the spot.

“Sorry,” Emma half-sniggered. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Regina shook her head as she tugged off her oven gloves. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked towards Emma, and without much further ado, she leaned in and brushed her lips against Emma’s. 

“Mmm,” Emma breathed into the kiss as she gently cupped the back of Regina’s head. She had taken a complete risk the first time she had done that, but she had soon discovered that Regina liked it. Very much. Emma got a whiff of the rose scented perfume Regina was wearing tonight, and she “mm’ed!” into the kiss once more. She felt Regina’s hands brush over her shoulders, down her sides and then finally settling on her hips. Emma smiled against the pair of lips covering her own. She loved when Regina touched her like this. So freely. The brunette was still growing “bolder” in her touches. Curiouser. 

Emma loved that too. Loved that Regina allowed herself to be curious. 

“Aunt Z, they’re being gross again,” Henry complained somewhere behind them. 

Zelena chuckled. “Yes, I do believe they are.”

Emma and Regina stepped away from each other at the same time. Both of them were thinking the same. Kissing when they had an audience wasn’t all that appealing. 

“We actually eat in this kitchen,” Henry scowled and even went as far as wagging a finger at Emma and Regina. 

Zelena chuckled a bit, but Regina scowled a bit as she lifted her hands and signed something to Henry. It went a little too fast for Emma to be able to understand it. 

“I’m not being cheeky!” the ten year old protested. “You guys were being gross!”

Zelena chuckled again, but nevertheless scolded: “Henry, don’t force me to spank your little butt for being rude.”

“Can’t I go with you over to Chad tonight?” Henry asked with a fair amount of teasing in his voice. 

“No, you cannot.”

“Whyyyyy?”

“Because we’re gonna be gross.” Zelena said with a complete straight face. 

Emma bursted out laughing, but Regina scowled again and signed something again. Something Emma had no trouble with understanding, and she laughed again when Zelena said: “fine, fine, I’ll shut up.   
Have a good night. And try not to traumatize my poor nephew too much.” 

Regina clicked her tongue in mock dismay. 

Zelena laughed as she gave Regina a brief hug, ruffled Henry’s hair and then flashed Emma a smile. “Have a nice evening.”

“You, too,” Emma said and returned the smile. 

Zelena left the house and Regina checked on the food once more, quickly declaring that it was done, and then she sent Henry out to wash his hands. The boy sweetly tried to convince his mother that he already had, but Regina didn’t buy into his lies and pointed a finger towards the stairs and the bathroom. 

Henry scowled but nevertheless ran along upstairs to wash his hands. 

While he did that, Emma and Regina sat the table. Like a little family, Emma mused to herself as she looked back over her shoulder just in time to see Regina take the French fries out of the oven. 

“That smells really good,” Emma said and sniffed in. 

Regina lifted her hands and signed in response. 

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “I am definitely hungry. For food. And more kisses.”

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. And, Emma noted, her were flushing a bit. She was clearly hungry for more kisses too. 

Then they heard heavy, almost defiant footsteps on the staircase, and after ten seconds, Henry showed up in the kitchen. “There. I washed my hands,” he dramatically declared. 

Regina ruffled his hair and then motioned for both him and Emma to sit down so they could start eating. 

Emma did as instructed after having asked if she could help with anything. Regina had firmly brushed that off and pointed to the chair again. Emma had sat down without protesting. So had Henry, and   
his eyes sparkled as Regina served the chicken. “That smells really good, mom!”

Regina smiled warmly at him as she herself sat down and then motioned for Emma and Henry to “dig in”. Emma didn’t need to be told twice, and as she loaded French fries onto her plate, she asked Henry: “so, kid... What is that super-secret English assignment you’re writing about?”

“Not gonna tell,” Henry singsong’ed. 

“And why not?” Emma asked. 

“Because then it wouldn’t be a super-secret anymore, would it?” Henry teased. 

Emma mock scowled. “You know, sometimes you’re too smart for your own good, kid.”

Regina’s chest rumbled with silent laughter. 

“I know,” Henry said proudly. 

Emma forced herself to not turn this into a friendly banter between herself and Henry. She stayed on topic as she asked: “is it something we can read sometimes?” 

Henry blushed unexpectedly and he looked at his fried chicken as he mumbled: “Yeah. Maybe.”

Regina’s eyebrow shot up in concern at his tone, and she quickly lifted her hands and signed something. 

“Nothing’s wrong, mom,” Henry said quickly. “It’s just... a pretty big assignment, and I wanna make sure that I do good.” 

Regina signed something again. 

“You can read it when it’s finished,” Henry said in response. “Both of you.”

“Thanks kid,” Emma smiled. “We’re looking forward to that.”

Regina nodded and flashed her son a soft smile. 

Henry offered a nod in response and then resumed eating. 

The subject was closed. Emma and Regina turned their attention back to their own food as well. Emma glanced briefly at Regina and smiled, and Regina smiled back....

They were gonna play Monopoly after dinner. 

At least that was what Henry had declared when he raced upstairs to find it after having helped with clearing the table. 

Emma and Regina looked at one another. 

“I guess we’re gonna play Monopoly then,” Emma half-laughed. 

Regina nodded, but Emma noted that she looked a bit absentmindedly. Not nervous, just a tiny bit aloof. 

Emma quickly went over to her and touched Regina’s wrist gently with two fingertips. “Everything okay?”

Regina nodded and then motioned for Emma to follow her inside the living room. 

Emma willingly did so, and soon they were sitting on the couch. Regina still looked a bit aloof. Almost twitchy. She kept shifting on the couch. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Regina nodded and then she reached within the pocket of her grey dress. Emma didn’t even notice that the dress had pockets. Neat. And she was focusing on the wrong thing here. She quickly looked up just in time to see Regina handing her a note. The blonde quickly took the note from her girlfriend and read it: ‘I actually have something I want to ask you.’

“Okay?” Emma said and looked up at Regina. “Go ahead. Shoot. Ask me anything you like.”

Regina reached within the pocket of her dress and handed Emma another pre-prepared note. 

Emma quickly read that one as well: ‘I was thinking about maybe heading up to the log house for an extended weekend next Friday, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?’

“Are you serious?” Emma blurted out as she looked up at Regina. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“I’d love that,” Emma said warmly and smiled broadly. An extended weekend in Regina’s company? That sounded like paradise on earth. 

Regina leaned forward and grabbed the pencil lying abandoned on the coffee table. She quickly scribbled something underneath the pre-prepared note and then pushed the note back towards Emma,   
who could read: ‘seriously?’

“Absolutely,” Emma said with a smile. “We can dance to all your old records, read all the books in your library and watch every single Alfred Hitchcock movie. That sounds like the perfect weekend to me.   
Oh, and we can kiss too! A lot.”

Regina’s chest rumbled with silent laughter as she leaned forward again. This time to take Emma’s hand and squeeze it softly. 

“I’m looking forward to kissing you all weekend,” Emma joked.

“Eww. Why are you guys always talking about kissing?” Henry said and made a face as he came into the living room with the boardgame in hand. 

“You found the game,” Emma said without commenting on what he just said. She and Regina definitely had a habit of discussing kissing often. 

“Yeah, I did. The question is will I be playing it alone or-“

“We’ll play,” Emma interrupted. “Be ready to have your little butt whipped, mister! I’m a champion when it comes to Monopoly!”

Next to her, Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma could see how her dark eyes twinkled all the same. The blonde turned her head to look at her for a moment. She couldn’t wait to spend the next weekend with Regina......

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: A very SwanQueen weekend away


	43. Part Forty Three

Emma was ready. For once she had cancelled her Sign Language lesson, but today that was okay. Because today was special. Today she was going on a little trip with Regina. A mini trip. One she had been looking forward to all week. And now the day was finally here. 

Well, almost anyway. First work, then meeting with Regina and going away for the weekend. Emma was bringing her duffel bag with her to work today, and while it was probably a bit silly, it was also pretty clever. Regina was gonna pick her up from work, and then they were gonna drive straight to Salmon Arms. 

She couldn’t wait. She was so looking forward to spending the weekend with Regina. Uninterrupted. No driving home. No saying goodbye for the night. She got to see Regina first thing in the morning. How lucky was she? 

Emma quickly unzipped the duffel bag and checked once more to see if she had remembered everything. Toothbrush. Pajamas. Fresh set of underwear. A clean tanktop and a pair of different jeans. Yep, it looked like she had everything she needed. Now she just needed some sort of magical way to make the next hours go by in a flash. God, how the hell was she supposed to concentrate on working today? 

She couldn’t. Plain and simple. She would be on auto pilot all day while she just waited for the work day to be over with so she could go and see Regina again. 

Emma zipped the duffel bag once more and checked her phone. Like she had hoped, there was a text. A text from the person she wanted to hear from the most.

‘Good morning, miss Swan.’

Emma grinned. ‘Morning, lovely :D you sent the kid to school already?’

‘Yes, I sure have. He sends his love. Are you ready to leave later?’

‘Yeah, I sure am! And I can’t wait to see you!’

‘I can’t wait to see you later, and I’m looking forward to spending the weekend with you.’

‘I am looking forward to spending the weekend with you too!’

Emma grinned a bit. It was gonna be amazing, being back at the log house with Regina. Spending the weekend with her there under different circumstances than the last time. This time, there would be no Liam Jones coming for them, and they wouldn’t be guarded by Graham. It would just be the two of them. On a romantic weekend away. Exactly like they had tricked Liam into believing. This time it would be real. This time it wouldn’t be pretend. 

Emma chuckled softly, then quickly texted Regina that she was on her way to work, and then asked if Regina would be waiting for her on the parking lot when Emma was done working.   
Regina confirmed that she would. 

Emma then slid the phone back into her pocket, grabbed the duffel bag and then left her house. Now she had to get to work. Whether she wanted to or not. The blonde noted that it was an exceptionally cold morning. And there was a bit of fog in the air. She rubbed her hands together and shivered in her parka as she walked towards the busstop. She wasn’t gonna drive in her car today. It would be dumb to leave at Dragon Publishing’s parking lot all weekend. Emma had a feeling that it was gonna snow, and with weather this cold, the engine could “freeze over” or something like that. The yellow bug would be so much happier in the garage. 

Emma quickened her pace as she walked towards the busstop. The bus would be here in five minutes. She didn’t want to miss it. If she did, she would have to wait twenty minutes for the next one, and if that happened, she was gonna be tremendously late for work. Which she wasn’t interested in either. 

She passed the library on her way to the busstop. Isabelle waved at her, and Emma waved back. 

Next she passed Eugenia’s Inn. Ruby was standing outside, and Emma was slightly amazed. How could she not be freezing in that short denim skirt? That was a bit of a mystery, really. 

“Morning, Ems,” the waitress greeted. 

“Morning,” Emma said and smiled at her friend. 

Ruby glanced at the duffel bag slung over Emma’s shoulder. “Running away, are you?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said innocently.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Did I miss something?”

Emma chuckled. “Well, maybe I’m not running away completely, but I am for the weekend.”

“Meaning?”

“Regina’s invited me to go to the log house with her for an extended weekend,” Emma said nonchalantly. 

“Has she indeed?” Ruby smirked. “Again?”

“Yep,” Emma said. 

“Well, have a nice time then,” the waitress said. “And maybe ask her to contact Dorothy.”

Emma frowned. “Why?” 

“Oh you know... I wouldn’t mind if she could pick up a few romantic tips from Regina.” Ruby said dramatically. 

Emma laughed. “Maybe you should try and be romantic instead. Ever thought of that?”

“Never,” Ruby said with amusement in her voice. 

“Poor Dorothy,” Emma deadpanned. 

Ruby chuckled. “Do you think a quickie behind the counter would count as a romantic-“

“Nope. I do not. And I’m gonna be late for the bus. Bye,” Emma said half laughing, half feeling appalled. 

“Bye Ems. Have a nice weekend.” 

Emma continued down the street and made it to the busstop at the very last minute. The bus pulled over, and the blonde quickly went inside and found an empty seat. She rubbed her hands together. At   
least the bus was nice and warm. Unlike her yellow bug. Emma was actually starting to suspect that there could be something wrong with the heating system in her bug. It felt as though her car had gradually been getting colder and colder and colder. Maybe she would have to ask Billy to take a look at the car when she got home. She really wasn’t interested in discovering that her fingers had somehow frozen to the wheel after a longer drive. 

Emma chuckled at the equally amusing and scary thought. Then she found he phone in her pocket and headphones and scrolled through her playlist. She needed something to make her feel “up for it”. Something that would put her in the mood for work. Make her feel awake and alert. 

Emma ended up going “tacky” and choosing Rihanna’s Work. That was definitely gonna... Work. Pun intended. She moved her foot up and down in tact to the music and wondered what Regina was doing this morning. Was she in the middle of packing? Or had she already packed? She probably had. She had probably had her things prepared for a week now. Emma chuckled. Regina was definitely a planner. Big time. 

The bus rounded a corner, and Emma automatically gripped onto the edge of her seat. This was the only downside about taking the bus to work. The driver was always driving as though he had found all the answers at the bottom of a whiskey bottle. Okay, Emma doubted that he really was drunk. Obviously, he couldn’t be a bus driver if he was drunk. Maybe he was just one of those sadistic drivers who enjoyed scaring the crap out of his passengers. Emma tightened her grip on the edge of the seat as the bus rounded another corner. Exactly as expected, she was immediately pressed against the window. Oh yes, the bus was warm, but the driver sucked. There was no such thing as a free lunch. Oh well. At least she was almost there............

Emma’s workday quickly turned out to be incredibly slow. She stared at the manuscript she was supposed to edit, but for some reason nothing seemed to happen. At least not until Emma realized that she was in fact supposed to move her hands in order to make something happen. Oh. She was actually supposed to do stuff.

So she did. She spun around on her office chair and fidgeted with her hands in lap. At least she was until she acknowledged that she probably wouldn’t be paid for doing well... nothing. 

She began working. And she was actually doing a fairly decent job. For a few hours, she concentrated a hundredth percent on editing the manuscript. It was actually a rather sweet love story this time. Malena had clearly gone soft. Maybe she wasn’t half as “dark” as she wanted people to think. Regina probably knew that. 

Regina. What was she doing right now? Was she curled up on the couch, reading a book? She liked curling up on the couch with a good book. Or maybe she was watching a movie. 

Nah. She was probably making sure the tank was full or something like that. Emma grinned. She could definitely imagine Regina doing that. She was always so sensible. So well prepared for anything. 

Emma was hoping that that particular trait could somehow “rub off” on her. She wasn’t particularly well prepared for anything, really. She had been living her adult life in a very unorganized manner, but she could actually feel that the time she had spent with Regina was slowly but steadily changing her. For the better. She had become less restless. Perhaps because she had finally found what she had unconsciously been looking for, for quite a while. However cheesy it sounded, Emma felt as though she finally had found home. The most steady and permanent home she had ever had. She didn’t have that urge to move on anymore. She’d had plans about going to California, but now... Now things were different. Emma wasn’t going anywhere. At least not unless Regina was going with her. 

Travelling with Regina. Emma momentarily paused the editing process. She immediately imagined travelling to some fancy destination with Regina. Where would she want to go? Somewhere sophisticated, for sure. Italy? France? Yes. Paris. Regina would probably feel right at home in Paris. One day, Emma vowed to herself. One day when she had earned a load of money, she would take Regina away to Paris. 

Regina would like that. Regina deserved that. She deserved all the nice thing she could get. Emma shook her head, chuckled softly. There were some mornings where she had to pinch herself. There were some mornings where she struggled to believe that she and Regina really were together. That they were dating. That the brunette had welcomed Emma into her little family. 

Emma had never felt as though she belonged somewhere. Not until now. 

The blonde was working steadily and had actually managed to throw herself into it when the door to her office was opened rather abruptly. The blonde yelped slightly and turned her head to glare at 

August who had just stepped inside her office. 

“Time for coffee, Swannie,” he grinned. 

“Already?” Emma said and quickly glance at the clock in the office. August was right. Emma felt the urge to fist pump the air. Time was ticking steadily. Perfect. Not long now....

“Planning on moving in here?” August asked. 

“Huh?” stop thinking about Regina. 

August chuckled as he nodded towards the duffel bag.

“Oh,” Emma said. “Yeah, I was thinking about moving in in secret. Do you think Malena would notice if I slept here tonight?”

“Yes,” August said. “Definitely. She’d notice when she flies around the building tonight.”

Emma laughed. There was a joke in the office about Malena turning into a dragon by midnight and then coming back to the building to “check up” on everything. 

“Where are you really going?” August asked. 

“Away for the weekend,” Emma said nonchalantly. 

“Alone?”

“Nope.”

“With...”

“Yep.”

“Oh,” August chuckled. “Good for you.”

Emma flashed him a little smile and teased: “and how is... what’s-her-face... Michelle? Miranda? Melissa?”

“Melinda,” August said and scowled. “We broke up. Last night.”

“Oh,” Emma said, feigning surprise. “I’m sorry.”

August shrugged. “Do you know if Ivy is single?” 

“Ivy... as in... front desk Ivy? That Ivy?” 

“The very same.”

Emma shook her head and grabbed the cup of coffee August was holding out towards her. “Are you crazy? You can’t seriously be considering to go after Ivy Belfrey!”

“Oh, I’m more than considering it,” August snickered and bared his teeth. 

The blonde rolled her eyes. She knew that August was an incurable player, but seriously? Having his eyes set on Ivy Belfrey was crazy.

“Malena is going to kill you,” the blonde said plainly. “We’re not allowed to fraternize with our colleagues outside of work.”

August scoffed. “Malena’s banging her secretary. How’s that for fraternizing?”

“August!” Emma exclaimed and clenched her jaw. “Are you trying to get us both fired?”

August snickered. “She can’t hear us.” 

“Dragons have super hearing,” Emma deadpanned. 

Her colleague snickered again. “So? Do you know if Ivy’s single or not?”

“I have no idea,” Emma said. She did in fact know that Ivy currently was single. But there was no reason to tell August that. Getting involved with Ivy was madness.

“Fine,” August said lightly. “I’ll just find out myself.”

“Yes, yes, now go away,” Emma hissed. “Leave before Malena comes in here and thinks we’re conspiring.”

August chuckled as he turned around and headed towards the door. “Enjoy your coffee, Swannie.”

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Emma half-yelled after him. 

He was already gone. 

Emma shook her head. He was definitely planning on pursuing Ivy Belfrey, and that was definitely a stupid thing to do. God, what was he thinking? And what was he thinking with? Definitely not his head. 

Emma shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. Maybe August was secretly trying to get himself fired or something. He was definitely acting like a goddamn.......

Oh well. Emma couldn’t convince him to stop doing what he was doing. Nor was she gonna try. August was a player, and nothing and nobody could stop him from.... playing. 

Emma sighed, took another sip of her coffee and then turned her attention back to the laptop screen. Enough about August. She could tell him that he was an idiot until she was blue in the face, but it wasn’t gonna help anything. She sat the cup of coffee down and began editing the manuscript once more. She glanced briefly at the clock once more. Time was definitely ticking now. Definitely. Emma felt a sudden flutter low in her belly. It wouldn’t be long before she was going to see Regina. Her fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard at the thought of that. She edited the manuscript with much more vigor now, and she was silently counting down in her mind. She was completely working on autopilot. For once she couldn’t concentrate about work, but that was okay. Friday was always a bit of a slow work day anyway. The world wouldn’t come to and end if she took it a bit slow today. Taking it slow was a perfectly acceptable thing to do. Emma took another sip of her coffee, flexed her fingers slightly and squinted at the manuscript. That sentence looked a bit messy. Not quite right. The blonde quickly corrected and chuckled because it made her feel like she was actually doing something important and not just daydreaming about her girlfriend.........

Finally, her workday was over, and it Was Time To Go. Emma was grinning like an idiot as she drank the last of her cold coffee and then made the laptop shut down. Then she closed it and slipped it into her duffel bag. Now she just had to put on her parka coat, grab her things and then walk to the parking lot so she could-

Knock-knock-knock!

Emma’s train of thoughts were interrupted, and she immediately dreaded the worst when she heard that knock on the door. Extra work. Something that would delay her. Something that would force her to text Regina and tell her that she was running late. Oh god, it was something that would force her to stay in the office for hours and hours. Emma barely suppressed a groan and her voice was less than enthusiastic as she said: “come in.”

The door was opened, but it wasn’t Ursula coming in and informing Emma that “There was a bit of extra work”. It wasn’t even Malena poking her head inside the office and apologizing for keeping the blonde here after she was supposed to go home. It was Regina who casually strolled inside the office. She offered Emma a smile and her lips moved as she formed the word ‘hello’.

“Hi.” Emma squeaked in surprise and then quickly rose from the office chair. “Oh my god, hi! What are you- I thought we were supposed to meet out front?”

Regina offered a light shrug, then found her phone in her pocket and typed for a second before turning the screen. Emma came closer so she could read the message: ‘Malena let me in.’

“Oh,” the blonde said, still slightly surprised over Regina’s sudden appearance. 

Regina tilted her head slightly, typed another message and then turned the screen towards Emma who quickly read it: ‘not happy to see me?’

The blonde practically scoffed at that. “Am I ever not happy to see you?” she asked rhetorically, and then leaned in for a kiss. “Hi!” she was close enough to feel Regina’s chest vibrate with that silent laughter, and Emma laughed too as she planted a swift kiss on Regina’s lips. Regina’s hand was suddenly cupping the back of her head, and then the kiss wasn’t so swift anymore. Emma didn’t mind that one bit. She even allowed herself to “mmm!” into the kiss even though they were in a very public place right now. Regina’s fingers interwove in her hair, and Emma skimmed her fingers down to Regina’s hips. There was a bit too much fabric in the way, Regina was wearing her thick trench coat, but for now, this was more than enough for Emma. 

But perhaps a tad too public. Emma broke the kiss when she heard voices close by. Regina looked a tad disgruntled, so Emma chuckled and sweetly reminded: “we have all weekend, right?” 

Regina nodded and flushed just a tad. 

Emma hoisted up her duffel bag. ”Shall we?” 

Regina nodded and smiled. 

They left the office and walked down the hallway. Regina took Emma’s hand, and the blonde smiled a little as she gave her girlfriend’s fingers a soft squeeze. They reached the elevator, and both women stepped inside. 

“I’ve missed you,” Emma said spontaneously as the library took them down to the first floor and the exit. 

Regina flashed her another smile and gave her fingers another little squeeze. She hadn’t felt the urge to let go of Emma’s hand even though they were in the elevator and not walking anymore, and Emma was very grateful for that. She loved holding Regina’s hand. 

Soon the elevator stopped, and the couple walked out and towards the exit.

Emma smiled as they climbed inside the Mercedes. Regina switched on the engine, maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. Then she pointed lightly to the radio. 

“I don’t mind a bit of music,” Emma smiled.”

Regina switched on the radio, and soon Emma snippets of a song she knew quite well.

“You got a fast car

I want a ticket to anywhere

Maybe we make a deal

Maybe together we can get somewhere...”

“You know Tracy Chapman?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“And you like her?”

Regina nodded again and then jokingly bopped her head up and down in synch with the music. Moved her shoulders a bit. 

Emma chuckled. The way Regina was “dancing” behind the wheel was positively endearing. The blonde hummed along to the song for a second before she remembered that that was actually a horrible habit on her behalf. She grimaced a bit and said: “I’ll shut up now.”

But Regina shook her head and waved her hand in a “go on”-motion. 

Emma raised an eyebrow. “You want me to keep humming?”

Regina nodded in confirmation.

“You’ve got some weird wishes, lady,” Emma joked, but nevertheless resumed humming like Regina had encouraged her to do. What Regina wanted, Regina should have. Even when it came to humming. 

And every so often, Regina shot Emma a sideway glance, and every time, her eyes sparkled. To Emma, that was more than enough reason to continue, and not too long ago, Regina had told her that she didn’t like driving because that meant she couldn’t communicate. Driving frustrated her, she had admitted. And Emma was more than willing to fill out the silence. Even when “Shallow” came on the radio. 

Emma did her best to out-sing Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga. She didn’t even feel much like an idiot as she did it. Because Regina kept sending her those soft smiles Emma was so fond of. That was reason enough to keep singing at the top of her lungs. 

Once the song ended, Emma took a breath, asked: “you like my singing?”

Regina’s chest rumbled as she nodded her yes. 

“Cool. You know, if I fail as a writer, I can become a singer instead,” Emma quipped. 

Regina rolled her eyes slightly at that, then turned up the volume on the next song playing in the radio. “Love Me Like You Do” by Ellie Goulding. 

“You like that song too?” Emma teased sweetly.

Regina flushed a bit as she nodded quickly. 

“Seriously?” Emma couldn’t resist asking. 

Regina didn’t look away from the road, but mock sneered in response. 

Emma laughed, gave Regina’s arm a soft touch to let her know that she was only teasing, and then the blonde began singing along once more: “only you can set my heart on fire, on fire, yeah, I let you set the pace, ‘cause I’m not thinking straight! My head’s spinning around I can’t see clear no more, what are you waiting for?” she decided to let Elle Goulding handle the rest and settled for humming along. Elle Goulding was doing a better job anyway. She glanced discreetly at Regina and noted that her head had begun bopping up and down once more. She really did like this song. Emma found that to be amazingly cute. She couldn’t quite explain why, she just did. 

“Maybe you’d like to dance with me while we’re hanging out in the log house?” Emma asked sweetly. “Instead of dancing behind the wheel.”

Regina offered another eyeroll, but then she nodded. Dancing was a yes. 

“Cool,” Emma said as she leaned back in her seat and “embarrassed” herself by singing along to the next song. “Material Girl” by Madonna. 

Once again, Regina moved her head in tact to the music, and Emma got the feeling that Regina Mills was a “closeted” Madonna fan. The blonde chuckled. She found that to be pretty funny. 

They didn’t stop along the way. Instead Regina opened her surprisingly large purse and whipped out two sandwiches for both of them. 

“That’s peanut butter!” Emma smartly observed at the first bite. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Oh my god,” Emma half-moaned at the second bite, and noticed a blush rising in Regina’s cheeks at the sound. The blonde chuckled, asked: “should I make that sound again? Because I totally can.”

Regina blushed a deeper shade of red at that.

Emma snickered and brushed a hand lightly over the brunette’s arm. 

Regina took a bite of her own sandwich, and Emma immediately noticed that no pills were required, nor did her girlfriend grimace when she swallowed. Good. That was good. Emma smiled. 

Once the sandwiches were eaten, Regina surprised Emma once more. She opened her purse once again and handed Emma something that had been wrapped in tin-foil. Emma quickly unwrapped it and   
gasped when realizing that it was in fact a bear claw. “Seriously?” she asked as she looked at Regina. 

Regina offered a light shrug. 

“You are seriously the best girlfriend ever,” Emma stated at the first bite. She chewed, swallowed and then continued: “I mean, you definitely are anyway, but I’m telling you... This bear claw....”

Regina’s chest rumbled with silent laughter.

“You didn’t pack one for yourself?” Emma asked and narrowed her eyes slightly. 

Regina shook her head, reached within her purse again and then her hand re-emerged, holding on to a bright red apple. 

Emma mock scowled. “Okay, way to make me feel bad about my life choices.”

Regina offered another silent laughter as she took a bite of the apple, and Emma was slightly surprised to realize that it actually was surprisingly enjoyable to watch Regina eat the apple. The way her teeth bit of the apple. Emma felt something stir slightly in her stomach and stuffed a too big bite of bear claw into her mouth, only to cough slightly. 

Regina turned her head and frowned slightly.

“I’m fine,” Emma croaked. “Totally. I just took a too big bite, that’s all.”

Regina nodded a bit and resumed eating her apple. Emma watched her unabashedly as she did so, and the blonde sort of wished that she could ask Regina to eat the apple in “slow motion”. She would really appreciate that. 

Then she scoffed quietly. This was a weird thing to get aroused by. She quickly resumed eating her bear claw and tried to ignore the way her cheeks flushed, and the blood seemed to roll quicker in her veins.......

After four hours on the road, they reached their destination. The light was dwindling, and Emma could feel that she had been sitting down for a long time. Her butt was kinda hurting. She was happy they had reached their destination. 

Regina switched the engine off and opened the car door. She went outside, and Emma quickly grabbed the duffel bag from the floor and followed her girlfriend out in the twilight. Regina went round the car, opened the trunk and dragged out a little suitcase. She motioned to Emma to follow her, and Emma did just that. She followed her girlfriend up the little pathway, up the steps to the porch. Regina quickly bend down and found a “hidden” key underneath the mat. She unlocked the door, and Emma followed her inside the well-known hallway. Only this time the mood between them was different. 

None of them were tense. Emma unzipped her parka and hung it on the coat rack. Regina took off her own fur collar coat, and Emma was flabbergasted at discovering that Regina was in fact wearing jeans today. Black, tight fitted jeans. Paired with one of her champagne colored silk blouses, but still.... Regina in jeans. What had the world come to?

“You look great,” Emma said earnestly.

Regina turned around and smiled at Emma. Lifted her hands and signed: ‘you look beautiful.’

Emma snorted slightly as she looked down at her baggy jeans and tanktop. “Yeah, right.”

Regina narrowed her eyes in that “don’t-argue-with-me-miss-Swan-look.

“Okay, okay. I’ll shut up,” Emma half-laughed. Regina was very strict when it came to Emma’s unfortunate habit of criticizing herself. Once or twice, she had signed something that Emma soon found out   
meant “shut up”, and a few other times, the brunette had simply covered her ears. That had made Emma laugh, and then she had stopped criticizing herself. 

The blonde was pulled out of her musings when she heard tapping. Tapping against a phone. She looked up and saw Regina in full swing with typing a message on her phone. After a moment, she turned   
the screen towards Emma, and the blonde read the message: ‘I think it’s possible that I forgot my post-it notes at home. Did you by any chance bring any?’

“I did,” Emma nodded. “But they’re pink. I hope you don’t mind that.”

Regina looked positively amused as she shook her head. Then she typed something on the phone once more. A moment passed, and then she turned the screen towards Emma again: ‘would you like a   
glass of wine before unpacking?’

“I’d love to,” Emma said. It had been a long car ride. A glass of wine was exactly what she needed right now. 

Regina dumped her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and then went into the kitchen. Emma dumped her duffel bag next to the brunette’s suitcase and then followed her girlfriend. By the time she   
reached the kitchen, Regina had already poured two glasses of red wine. She smiled as she pushed one of the glasses towards Emma. 

“Thanks. Oh! Gimme a second,” Emma exclaimed as she hastily spun around, jogged back to the hallway and then roamed through her duffel bag for a moment. After having sufficiently rummaged through her neatly folded clothes, she found what she was looking for. The stack of pink post-it notes. And a pencil. 

She went back to the kitchen and felt oddly proud when she presented Regina with the stack of post-it notes and the pencil. “Here you go, lovely.”

Regina smiled at that, raised her hands and then signed something. 

“You’re welcome,” Emma smiled in response. “I’m getting better and better at Sign Language, but I’m not that good yet. Unfortunately.”

Regina’s eyes sparkled slightly as she picked up her glass and gestured for Emma to follow her as she went inside the living room. 

Of course Emma followed her, she grabbed the post-it notes and the pencil, and soon they were sitting on the rather expensive looking leather couch. Regina kicked off her high heels, and Emma unlaced her boots and wiggled her toes slightly. Then she took a sip of her wine and turned to Regina. “It’s nice to be here again. Under different circumstances.” 

Regina nodded and lightly brushed her fingertips over Emma’s bare arm. The touch made Emma shiver, as did the look in Regina’s eyes. She knew what that look meant. Regina was silently asking for closeness, and Emma was more than willing to give that to her. She shuffled closer to her girlfriend, took Regina’s hand and lifted it so she could brush a light kiss over Regina’s knuckles. 

It was Regina’s turn to shiver then. She sat her glass of wine down and reached for the post-it notes and pencil. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly in amusement as she began scribbling on the pink paper. After a moment, Emma was presented with a question: ‘are you hungry or anything?’

“No, I’m fine,” Emma said with a smile. 

Regina pursed her lips slightly as she scribbled again and then gave Emma a new note: ‘is it too cold in here?’

“Nope, the temperature is more than alright,” the blonde said and chuckled softly. “Is there something on your mind?” she recognized this pattern. Regina was prone to asking her a lot of questions when there was something she wanted. Those requests were often something that made Regina blush in one way or the other. Emma was still working on making her girlfriend understand that there were no embarrassing questions. 

Regina reached for her wine and took a sip. Stalling. 

“What is it?” Emma asked softly and brushed a hand over Regina’s arm. “I can tell that there’s something on your mind.”

Regina offered a light shrug. Still stalling. 

“Tell me,” Emma gently coaxed. “Please?”

Regina chewed on her bottom lip as she replaced the glass of wine with the stack of post-it notes. She began scribbling. 

Emma took a sip of her own glass of wine. She didn’t know what it was Regina had on her mind, but whatever it was, whatever her request was, Emma was ready to do it. 

And then she was presented with a note. The blonde quickly picked it up and read it: 

‘You’ll think it’s a strange request.’

“Never,” Emma said firmly. “There are no such things. You can ask me to do anything. I’ll do it. Unless it’s something that involves being upside down. That makes me dizzy.” 

Her goofy response earned her an eyeroll and a headshake from Regina. Emma brushed a hand over the brunette’s arm once more. “Come on. Tell me. Please?”

Regina blushed intensely as she bowed her head over a new note and began writing. This time for a longer time. Emma took another sip of her wine. Now she was actually quite “excited” to find out what Regina’s request was. What could possibly make her blush like that?

She soon found out. Regina pushed a note towards her, and Emma read it: ‘could you lie on top of me?’

The blonde quickly scanned Regina’s face, couldn’t resist asking: “are you sure?” this was most certainly a new thing. Regina had been on top of Emma a number of times already, but Emma had never ever been laying on top of Regina. Emma had considered that to be a big no-no, something that would make Regina panic, but maybe Regina thought differently? 

Regina nodded eagerly in response. 

“Okay,” Emma said. “I can do that. Definitely. But you have to let me know if you start to feel uncomfortable. Promise me that.”

Regina nodded again, and then she was laying back on the leather couch. Wiggling and adjust herself a bit until she was laying flatly. Emma’s heart started thudding in her chest. Admittedly, she was a   
little bit nervous about this. She could understand why Regina would want to try it, but at the same time she was slightly afraid that this would make Regina uncomfortable. Maybe even afraid. 

Regina lifted her head and looked expectantly at Emma. The blonde took the obvious cue and pushed her golden curls back over her shoulder as she shuffled forward on her knees. Regina was breathing a little fast, but her gaze was steady as she looked at Emma. 

“Only for a moment, yeah?” Emma murmured as she placed her hands on either side of Regina, so her body was hovering just above the brunette’s. Her intention had been to let it be with that, but then she remembered what Regina had written. “Lie on top of me”. This was not laying on top of Regina. Not really. Emma maintained eye contact with Regina as she slowly, so slowly lowered herself down, so she was laying on top of Regina, wiggling slightly so she didn’t apply any pressure on Regina’s neck.

Regina’s breath immediately sped up. Emma could feel her heart going thump-thump-thump, and the blonde immediately looked at her girlfriend. “Are you alright?”

Regina nodded, but she was still breathing far too quickly for Emma’s taste. 

“I’ll move,” the blonde said gently. “This isn’t-“ she stopped talking when Regina shook her head firmly. Then she the brunette’s soft, warm fingers on the top of her back. She was clearly trying to make   
Emma stay where she was. 

Emma sought Regina’s eyes once more. “Regina....” 

This time, Regina released a puff of air, and then, just like that, her breathing evened out. She released a puff of air, and then Emma felt her heartbeat again. Slower. 

“Okay?” the blonde asked and made sure to never come close to Regina’s neck. She kept her head up so she could look at Regina all the time. 

Regina nodded, smiled and then Emma felt her soft, warm fingers skim up and down her back. 

“You’re amazing,” Emma said plainly, fully acknowledging what a huge step this was. She was on top of Regina. She was weighing Regina down, and Regina was completely calm. She felt safe. Secure. 

Regina offered another little smile and then a headshake.

“No, really you are,” Emma said earnestly. “I don’t think you have any idea about how amazing you truly are.” 

Regina lifted a hand, cupped Emma’s cheek gently. She was still breathing completely calmly, but still Emma checked in: “would you like me to get off you now?”

Regina shook her head, formed a single word: ‘stay.’

“Okay,” Emma murmured. “I definitely have no problem with that.” And now there was a part of her that hoped that Regina would ask for this again, because......

“This is very nice,” the blonde said and tried not to gasp when she felt Regina’s chest rumble underneath her. She looked at Regina, dared being a bit cheeky: “and that was nice too.”

Regina flashed her a little smile. Emma kissed her cheek softly. Whether this happened again or not, she had a feeling that this was gonna be an amazing weekend...... 

To Be Continued.....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: more SwanQueen fluff at the log house, and an interesting sleeping arrangement. 
> 
> And a service announcement: there will not, I repeat, there will not be a new chapter tomorrow. I hope everyone will stick with this story in spite of that :)


	44. Part Forty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I wasn't f*cking around with you last night :P I genuinely thought that I wouldn't be able to write another chapter tonight, but things worked out beautifully for me, and so, here we are. The chapter is a bit shorter than normally, but I guarantee you It's sweet :D

The rest of that evening went by peacefully. They communicated. About everything and nothing, really. Emma’s work, Henry’s “secret” English assignment, and August who was pursuing Ivy Belfrey. Emma relished in it. And the thought of not having to say goodbye to Regina tonight made her positively giddy with excitement. They had three days together now. Three days were she was free to enjoy 

Regina’s glorious company. Three days of communicating. Three days of kissing. It was gonna be awesome. More than awesome. It was gonna be fucking fantastic. 

Emma smiled at her girlfriend, and Regina returned the smile, grabbed a note, scribbled and then once again asked Emma if she was hungry. 

And now, Emma actually was hungry. So both women headed into the kitchen. Well, no. Actually, Regina headed outside, opened the trunk of the car and then returned to the kitchen with a large cooler bag, revealing that she had in fact packed food for their weekend away. 

“Wow,” Emma said impressed as Regina began hauling items out of the cooling bag. Regina turned her head and smiled a little. 

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” Emma asked with a grin. 

Regina offered a light, modest shrug in response. 

Emma snickered. Regina Mills certainly came prepared. And what’s more, Regina was allowing her to actually help in the kitchen tonight. They prepared a nice, modest meal together, and Emma was very surprised when she reached within the bag and found a bottle of.... 

“Champagne?” the blonde asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Regina offered another light shrug. 

“What are we celebrating?” Emma quipped. 

At that Regina turned around and pointed lightly to Emma all the while her chest rumbled with laughter. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Emma said firmly. “We are not celebrating me.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in an “aren’t we?”-manner. 

Emma knew that she couldn’t win that battle, so she reached within the cooling bag once more and kept joking as she said: “you brought champagne. Any chance you also brought strawberries? That would make this the perfect cliché- oh.” She stopped talking abruptly as she indeed found strawberries hidden away in the cooling bag.

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter once more. 

“You did bring strawberries,” Emma said slightly surprised. She had tasted champagne a handful of times, and she’d had strawberries a million times, but actually haven’t had champagne and strawberries together. Maybe Emma wasn’t the only one who was trying to woo. 

They sat down by the kitchen table and dug into their food. They agreed to save the champagne and strawberries for tomorrow, though, and once Emma was on her second portion of food, she felt every bit contend with that decision. This was some really, really good food. It didn’t matter that it had been in a cooling bag all day. It tasted excellent, and Emma was pretty fucking hungry.   
Until she wasn’t anymore. After having emptied her glass of wine, the blonde leaned back in her chair and puffed out a breath. “Damn. That was good.”

Regina smirked as she raised an eyebrow and then scribbled down a message on the ridiculous, pink post-it note. After a moment, she pushed the note towards Emma, and the blonde grinned when she read: ‘that was very impressive to watch. I’m glad you enjoyed the food.’

“I eat like it’s a sport,” Emma chuckled and glanced at Regina’s empty plate. “And you were pretty hungry too, weren’t you?”

Regina smiled as she nodded in confirmation. 

And she hadn’t winced or taken any pills before she had started to eat, Emma noted. Regina was definitely struggling less when it came to eating and swallowing. That made Emma very happy. She didn’t want Regina to be in pain. Ever. 

Regina sweetly tried to convince Emma to have some more food, but Emma plain refused, and so they cleared the table. There was no dishwasher in the log house, so they had to wash everything by hand, but Emma didn’t mind that. She actually found it to be quite cozy. There was something idyllic about handwashing the plates and glasses and cutlery. Regina washed while Emma dried, and as she used the dishtowel to wipe the plates and glasses, she ended up looking at Regina’s hands as they professionally dunked the plates into the water and then scrubbed it with the dish brush. Regina had nice hands. Beautiful, slim fingers. How come Emma hadn’t noticed that before? 

Maybe it was the wine that made Emma a bit silly tonight, because she ended up blurting out: “you have pretty hands.”

Regina turned her head and looked at Emma as though the blonde had suddenly grown an extra head, and Emma immediately felt the urge to defend her silly statement. “What, you do,” she said firmly. 

Regina just shook her head, eyes sparkling with amusement as she did so. 

“Prettiest hands ever,” Emma continued without exaggerating much. 

Now Regina’s chest was rumbling with that silent laughter Emma loved so much. 

Looking at Regina’s hands only made this better. Now Emma was pretty much obsessed with watching the brunette’s hands as she scrubbed the things they had used for their dinner. Beautiful, slim fingers. Well-kept nails that had been painted a deep shade of red. Yes, Regina had pretty hands. And she had this teeny tiny birthmark on her left ring finger. How come Emma had never noticed that   
before? Why had she never spent more time studying the wonder that was Regina Mills’ hands and their obvious beauty? Now Emma sort of wished that she had been good at painting and not writing. She would have loved to paint a picture of Regina. 

Maybe she could settle for taking a picture. Of Regina. And with Regina. A couple’s picture. That was another cheesy thing on Emma’s “list of ways to woo”. They had to have a couple’s picture. Emma was sure that the suggestion would amuse Regina, and she was equally sure that Regina was incredible photogenic. To her, Regina was beautiful no matter the situation. Cleaning dishes included. Emma tilted her head slightly as she looked at Regina. Looked at the way her hair fell down and covered her face like a dark, silky curtain. The way she frowned slightly in sheer concentration, the way she bit her bottom lip when a particular difficult stain refused to budge. 

Emma laughed quietly. 

Regina turned her head, shooting Emma a quizzing gaze. 

“Nothing,” Emma said quickly with another small chuckle. 

Regina flashed her that well-known “you’re being weird, miss Swan”-look, and obviously, that made Emma laugh even more. How did one manage to look so attractive when only raising an eyebrow? That was literally the only thing Regina was doing. And she looked so fucking good while doing so. When Emma told her that, the brunette shook her head once more, chest rumbling with silent laughter once more.

Once they were done washing and drying the plates and cutlery, they began the quest of putting things back where they belonged. After having put away the last glass, Emma walked over to Regina and put her hands on the brunette’s shoulders as she playfully said: “that was a really good dinner, babe.”

She felt it immediately. Regina’s shoulders went stiff, and her dark eyes flickered as the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. Her entire posture changed from relaxed and a bit flirty to tense and rigid. 

“What is it?” Emma asked, immediately moving her hands away from Regina’s shoulders. “What did I do? Was it something I said?”

Regina released a soft breath, and Emma could see how she relaxed again. She shook her head, then flashed Emma a soft little smile. Whatever it was, it had passed now. 

But knowing that wasn’t enough for Emma. Of course it wasn’t. “Please tell me what just happened?” 

Regina seemed reluctant to do so. She shook her head again, patted Emma’s cheek and then wiped her hands on the dishtowel. 

But it still wasn’t quite enough for Emma. She didn’t want to push Regina, but at the same time she didn’t want to just brush this aside. She lightly put her hand over Regina’s. “Please? I wanna help. I want to make things better.” 

The corners of Regina’s mouth twitched again as she wiped her hands one last time and then grabbed the stack of post-it notes and the pencil and then began scribbling. Emma waited patiently, fully prepared to read a very long message in a while, but surprisingly enough, Regina quickly handed her the post-it note, and Emma read the message written upon it: ‘I don’t want to bring the mood down.’

“You’re not,” Emma said immediately, looking up at Regina as she spoke: “Please just tell me what happened so I can make it better. Or at least try to.” 

Regina nodded and then tore off another post-it note. She began writing once more. Her forehead was wrinkled, and her eyes flickered nervously. Emma’s stomach dropped. Something she had either said or done had just caused Regina to remember something. Something bad. Emma felt the urge to rub her stomach. That all too familiar, pinching sensation was back. It had been a while since she last felt that. It had been a while since there last had been an occasion to feel that pinching sensation. Emma had no problem with remembering how much she hated it. How much that pinching sensation filled her with dread. She shifted, brushed a hand over her jeans as she listened to the sound of Regina writing on the post-it note. Scratch, scratch, scratch against the paper. Emma bit her lip, but before she could end up doing any damage, the scratching sound stopped, and Regina handed her a new message. Blonde curls fell down to cover Emma’s face as she bowed her head and read the message: ‘he would always call me “babe”, and as things got worse and worse, it sounded more like a threat than anything else. A way to let me know that I was “really in trouble”.’ 

Emma’s heart clenched, and even though she knew that this wasn’t her fault, she immediately spilled apologies: “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Regina! I won’t call you that again.”

But to her surprise, Regina shook her head, scribbled something on a new note and then, after not too long, she handed the new message to Emma so she could read it: ‘I’d actually like for you to call me that again.’

Emma’s eyes snapped up to meet Regina’s, and it didn’t take too long before the blonde understood the meaning behind Regina’s message. The blonde stepped closer to Regina, voice soft as she asked: “Like with the touches? You want to connect it with something nice?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Okay. I get it,” Emma said and licked her lips. “Would be okay if I touch you while I say it?”

Regina nodded again. 

And so Emma did. She started out slowly. Gently took Regina’s right hand, brought it up to her lips and then brushed a light kiss against her girlfriends’ knuckles. “Babe,” she said gently. 

She saw how Regina tensed some at that. Emma recognized that old flicker of panic in her eyes, but she also saw determination. 

“Do you want me to say it again?” the blonde asked softly. 

As expected, Regina nodded. 

Emma took the brunette’s other hand, brushed her lips against Regina’s knuckles. “Babe.” 

Regina released a puff of air. 

Emma released her hand and stepped closer. She lightly touched the top of Regina’s right shoulder. “Babe.”

Regina swallowed, and Emma lightly palmed the top of Regina’s left shoulder now. “Babe.” Next she took Regina’s hand and pressed it lightly against her own cheek. She could feel the heat from Regina’s palm as she said. “Babe.”

Regina exhaled once more, and when Emma touched the top of her back, she could feel that her muscles weren’t as tense anymore. Emma touched Regina’s right hip. “Babe.” Her left hip. “Babe.” She cupped Regina’s cheek. “Babe.” 

Regina’s breathing had evened out. 

Emma slid lifted her other hand, cupping both of Regina’s cheeks now. “Babe. You are so beautiful, babe. So, so beautiful. And smart. And wonderful.” 

Regina bit her lip now, and that inspired Emma. She moved her right hand from Regina’s cheek and gently pried a plump bottom lip away from the pearly white cage that was Regina’s teeth. The blonde lightly traced Regina’s perfect cupid bow. Tried not to let emotion overwhelm her as she reached the scar on Regina’s upper lip. The only thing Regina had mentioned about that scar was, ‘his ring caught’. 

Emma had needed no further explanation. Emma moved her fingers away from the scar and lightly traced the rest of Regina’s upper lip. “You are so perfect, babe. You’re stunning. In every way. God, I’m crazy about you. Do you have any idea just how much, babe?” 

Regina shook her head at that. 

“I think you do,” Emma said softly as she traced her finger along Regina’s cheekbone and felt that slight difference where the bone had been broken. “And I also think that you know how fucking proud I am of you every single day. The fact that you trust me so much, babe, it’s just... It’s amazing. Knowing that you trust me so much with... Well, everything.... It baffles me, babe.” She leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek, the corner of her mouth. “Babe.” She pecked Regina’s cheek again. “Babe.” Her temple. “Babe.” Emma slowly “mouthed” her way to Regina’s forehead, lingered there for a moment before mumbling: “babe”, and then gently kissing Regina’s forehead. She trailed her kisses all the way down to Regina’s left cheek. “Babe.” Slowly nearing Regina’s plump, perfect lips again. “Babe”. The corner of her mouth now. “Babe.”

Regina was shivering. Trembling. But Emma knew that it had nothing to do with fear. No, what Regina was feeling was good things. Emma lifted her head slightly to look at her. The brunette’s eyelashes fluttered. Emma wasn’t entirely sure when Regina had closed her eyes. Emma took Regina’s hands between her own. Kissed every knuckle and breathed a soft “babe” for each time she did it. She turned Regina’s hand, so her palm was facing upwards, and noted how a slight tremor rocked the brunette’s body as she planted a very light kiss upon Regina’s palm. “Babe.”

Next she took Regina’s other hand and did the same thing. Kissed every knuckle, repeated the word “babe”, and then kissed Regina’s warm palm. “Babe.”

Regina inhaled roughly at that.

Finally, Emma pecked Regina’s lips, whispering “babe” right before their lips connected. She pecked again. “Babe”. She was going to do it a third time, but before she could do that, Regina was grasping the back of her head, bringing her closer. 

Emma didn’t mind that one bit. In fact she chuckled a bit as she uttered one final “babe!” before Regina was slotting their lips together in a kiss that was so much more than just a peck. 

Emma’s hands slid down to rest on Regina’s hips, and she felt Regina sway a bit as they kissed each other. Emma’s ministrations had clearly ignited something within Regina. She tapped the tip of her tongue against Emma’s bottom lip, and Emma smiled for just a moment before willingly parting her lips for Regina. Then she moaned as she felt Regina’s tongue slip inside her mouth, wrapping around the tip of her own and then sucking gently. Emma elegantly moved backwards so she was more or less pressed against the wall. She didn’t mind that one bit. Nor did she mind the way Regina’s hands had slid down to her hips. She felt soft fingers grasping there, and she moaned again, unable to control herself. Regina’s body was warm. Emma was warm. All over. And what’s more, she could feel that particular tingling sensation in her abdomen. 

Regina moaned slightly into her mouth, and god the sound was driving Emma insane! Literally. And it didn’t exactly “help” the situation when she felt Regina’s hands in her hair. Gently wrapping strands of golden locks around her fingers. Regina had a certain fondness for playing with Emma’s hair, and Emma, the woman who claimed to hate having her hair “messed with”, loved the feeling of Regina’s soft, warm fingers gently threading through her hair like this. She “mmm’ed!” against the mouth covering her own, and she almost chuckled when she thought to herself that they were off to a very good start. 

She had made a vow about kissing Regina all weekend, and this certainly felt like one hell of a start. They were definitely on to something good. And Emma was definitely feeling out of breath. Her lungs were actually burning a little bit. With an odd little thing between a moan and a groan, Emma therefore pulled back. She was not interested in having herself or Regina pass out from the lack of oxygen. 

And Regina most definitely looked like someone who was about to pass out. She was trembling from head to toe, her cheeks were pink, her lips slightly swollen, and she was panting. And clearly getting a bit embarrassed as she wiped the corners of her mouth 

Emma chuckled a bit. “You look good like this. You know that?”

Regina answered with a headshake and then smirked a bit as she used the pad of her thumb to wipe Emma’s mouth. The blonde chuckled again when she saw Regina’s finger coming away red. Clearly, Regina’s lipstick was all over her lips now. 

“Well, I’ve always wondered how I look in red lipstick,” Emma said goofily. 

Regina practically rolled her eyes at that. 

Emma laughed and then pecked Regina’s cheek lightly. “You are like the goddess of kissing. Did you know that?” 

Regina shook her head again, but the way her eyes sparkled told a different story, and Emma loved it. She loved when Regina looked all mischievous and proud. 

Emma ran a finger through her hair and then stretched her arms upwards. She was honestly just trying to stretch a bit after the long car journey, but it didn’t take long before she ended up yawning. 

Clearly a contagious thing to do. After a moment, Regina yawned as well. Emma chuckled a bit. “It’s been a long day.”

Regina nodded in agreement and glance at the large clock hanging on the wall. Emma followed her gaze. It wasn’t that late yet, but honestly, she was pretty beat. Maybe hitting the hay a bit earlier wouldn’t be such a bad thing. That way she could be up earlier as well. And get as much out of the day. The day she was spending with Regina. Emma smiled at that, then said: “I think I’ll go upstairs and change into something more appropriate for sleep.”

Regina nodded at that and disappeared into the living room. Emma saw her switch off the lights. 

The blonde went out in the hall, grabbed her duffel bag and then went up the stairs and into the bathroom. She laughed loudly as she looked at her reflection. She looked thoroughly kissed. Her green eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were glowing, and her lips were swollen, and red lipstick were smeared all over them. 

Emma quite liked that look, and she snickered as she unzipped her duffel bag and found her toothbrush, hairbrush and a pajamas. She was quick to brush through her tangled curls and then she tied her hair back into a loose braid like she always did at night. She shimmied out of her jeans and groaned slightly in relief when replacing the tight material with her loose fitting, comfortable pajama bottoms. 

Ahh. That was much better. Especially when you were so full of food as Emma was. Next she pulled the tight tanktop over her head, unclasped her bra. That made her groan a bit too. Damn those straps could really dig into her skin sometimes! Emma massaged the sore spot on her shoulder for a moment before pulling one of her long t-shirts over her head. She had forgotten the pajama top at home, but that didn’t matter. This was far more comfortable, really. Then she bowed her head over the sink as she brushed her teeth quickly but thoroughly.

She grabbed the duffel bag and padded down the hallway and just as she was putting a hand on the doorknob to her room, the stairs creaked, and Regina appeared in the hallway with her suitcase in hand. Emma flashed her a little smile, and Regina smiled back as she walked towards the bathroom. A second later, Emma saw the door close and heard the lock click once. 

Emma quickly debated it. “Lurking” in the hallway while Regina prepared herself for the night in the bathroom would be a creepy thing to do, but going to bed without saying goodnight? No freaking way. 

Emma made a quick decision. She went inside her bedroom and dumped the duffel bag on the floor but kept the door wide open to let Regina know that she hadn’t gone to bed. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and took the opportunity to check her phone. There was a couple of Snapchat’s from Ella, a drunken text from August. Emma shook her head. He was out partying with Ivy. The idiot had actually gone out with Ivy. Wow. He would end up getting fired. Oh well. Emma texted him back and plainly told him that he was playing with fire, and then she muted her phone and plugged it into her charger. She was not interested in being bothered tonight. 

She looked around in the guestroom. She had already spent one night in this guestroom, and Emma had no problem with remembering what a nice, cozy little room it was. Wooden walls. Wooden bed. 

Totally old-fashioned, and totally cute. Emma loved it, and she hoped that she and Regina would have many, many more opportunities to come back here. It was an awesome place for a romantic weekend away. Totally undisturbed. Totally quiet. Emma actually doubted that she had been in a quieter place than this one. 

And then there was the bedspread. For some reason, that made Emma smile. Yes, it was ridiculous to feel amused because of it, but seriously, how many bedspreads had ruffles like this one? Emma wondered if it was Regina who had chose this bedspread. 

Knock-knock-knock. 

Emma’s head snapped up at the sound, and she smiled when she saw Regina knock on the open door. “Come in.”

Regina came inside the bedroom. She was wearing a dark grey silk pajamas that had been buttoned all the way up to her chin. She too had removed the smear of red lipstick from her chin, and Emma chuckled slightly at that. 

Regina cocked her head slightly. 

“Today’s been awesome,” Emma said warmly. “Thank you so much for asking me to come with you.” 

Regina nodded a bit, and the way she bit her lip in the way she always did when there was something on her mind, sort of confused Emma. She had expected Regina to either sign or tell her “goodnight” in some sort of manner. 

“Is there something wrong?” Emma asked. 

Regina shook her head, but she kept biting her lip. 

“Yes, there is,” Emma said as she rose from the bed and patted over to her girlfriend. “What is it?” 

Regina answered by pointing lightly to Emma and then pointing out in the hallway, and for once, Emma had no idea what it meant. 

“I’m sorry,” the blonde said a bit crestfallen. “I don’t understand. Is there another way you can show me what you mean?” 

Regina answered that by gently grasping Emma’s hand, leading her out of the guest room and back into the hallway. Emma was confused, but nevertheless waited for whatever point Regina was trying to get across. 

And Regina lifted her hand once more. She pointed lightly to Emma and then to the door across the hallway. The door that lead into Regina’s own bedroom. 

“You... You want me to sleep in there?” Emma asked, mouth going dry.

Regina immediately shook her head, and Emma quickly understood and corrected: “You’re asking me to sleep in there?”

Now Regina nodded. 

“With... with you? In your bed?” Emma asked, fumbling for words like never before. “You’re suggesting that we sleep in the same bed?” 

Regina nodded, three rapid movements, and then her cheeks flushed a bit. 

“Oh,” Emma said softly. “Oh, I see.”

Regina looked down at the floor as though she had just suggested something that was wildly inappropriate. 

But Emma didn’t think this was inappropriate. Not even in the slightest. No, this made perfect sense. She knew how much Regina was yearning for closeness now. And once again, Emma was more than willing to give that to her. 

“I can totally do that,” the blonde said lightly. “Lead the way, Mills.”

Regina’s eyes gleamed a bit as she once again took Emma’s hand, lead her across the hall and then into the bedroom. 

Emma looked around. This was most definitely a “master bedroom”. Four poster bed. Chandelier dangling from the ceiling. There was even a little fireplace in here. She looked back at the bed. There were no ruffles in here. Instead the bed was covered by a red bedspread. One Regina was swiftly pulling away as she removed the covers. The bedding was purple, Emma noted with a chuckle. 

Regina climbed into bed, carefully making sure there was room for Emma as well, and a moment later, the blonde followed suit and climbed into bed. The mattress was very soft. And so were the sheets. Seriously, those sheets had to be made of some sort of expensive material. Emma wiggled a bit, and the covers slipped down as she turned to face Regina. The brunette was laying close to her, but there wasn’t a trace of doubt in her eyes. She looked contend. Almost. There was a teeny tiny wrinkle between her eyes. 

“What is it?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina answered by gesturing to the breast pocket in her pajamas, and Emma immediately understood. “Oh. You don’t have your post-it notes or phone with you.”

Regina shook her head, clearly a bit frustrated. 

Emma propped herself up on one elbow as she said: “well, why don’t you try and show me what you want anyway? Maybe I’ll be smart enough to understand it.” 

And she had absolutely no problem whatsoever with understanding what Regina meant. The brunette shifted until she was laying flat on her back. Then she pointed lightly to Emma and to herself. 

“You want me to lie on top of you again?” Emma asked. Just to check. 

Regina nodded. 

“You’re sure?”

Another nod. 

“Okay,” Emma breathed as she shifted. “Let me know if it doesn’t feel good, yeah?”

Regina nodded for the third time, and Emma bit her lip as she did what she had done earlier that day. She planted her hands on either side of Regina and then slowly lowering herself down until her body was hovering just above Regina. She sought Regina’s brown eyes as she asked: “All good?”

The brunette wetted her lips as she nodded, and Emma carefully lowered herself down on top of her girlfriend. Quickly adjusting so she wasn’t putting any pressure on Regina’s neck. 

Regina exhaled softly, and Emma immediately looked up at her. 

But Regina just flashed her a little, reassuring smile. She was okay. Well, except for the fact that her heart was thudding away. Emma could feel it. But she also had a feeling that this had absolutely nothing to do with fear. It was one thing to do this when they were both fully dressed. Well, they were still fully dressed right now, but both Regina’s pajama shirt and Emma’s tanktop were made of thin materials. It was impossible not to feel something while being in their current positions. 

Emma laughed croakily. “Okay, but this is like.... really, really nice.” 

Regina nodded, but nevertheless raised an eyebrow in a very telltale manner. Emma knew that look. She knew what it meant. She had seen it a number of times already, and eager to banish all doubt from Regina’s mind, the blonde pressed a quick, warm kiss to the hinge of the brunette’s jaw. “You’re not leading me on. I’m not expecting anything from you. It is possible to sleep in the same bed and actually just sleep. And it is entirely possible to ask your girlfriend to lie on top of you without it meaning something else.” Despite the slight stimuli, Emma had nothing else on her mind besides helping Regina with rediscovering that having someone on top of her could be a nice thing. Regina was silly for thinking that she was leading Emma on. That was ridiculous. Emma didn’t feel lead on. She felt proud because Regina had asked for this a second time. She felt proud because Regina was trusting her enough to try this. 

And besides, how could Emma possibly miss intimacy in their relationship? There was plenty of intimacy in their relationship. To be strictly traditional, no, they hadn’t slept together yet, but...... In many ways they had. They had satisfied each other even though they hadn’t been together physically. If that wasn’t a strong relationship, Emma didn’t know what was. To be perfectly honest, this was the strongest, most loving and definitely most intimate relationship she had ever been in. 

“Mmmm,” Emma breathed when she felt Regina’s soft, warm fingers skim over her back. At first, she thought that Regina was just drawing random patterns, but then, as she began paying attention to the way Regina’s fingers moved, the rhythm, she noticed that Regina was in fact writing something on her back. Emma frowned as she tried to figure out what it was. It was a bit difficult because her tanktop was in the way. She looked down at Regina again, asked: “can I do something?” 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

Emma lifted her upper body slightly, then reached behind her and lifted her tanktop until her entire back was exposed. 

Regina’s eyes went wide.

Emma chuckled. “I’m not in the middle of stripping for you. I just liked how it felt when you were writing on my back. I figured it would be easier for you this way, yeah?” 

Regina’s mouth fell open in a silent “oh”. 

Emma chuckled again as she lowered herself back down once more. Her tanktop was bunched together just below her breasts. She wasn’t exposing anything. And even if she was, she probably wouldn’t have cared. Once she was laying comfortably and without applying even the slightest pressure on Regina’s neck, she lifted her head and gently “ordered”: “keep writing on my back, will you?”

She felt Regina nod underneath her, and then she sighed deeply when those soft, warm fingers returned to her now bare back. God, that felt incredible! Emma even shivered a bit. But definitely not because she was cold in anyway. Quite the reverse. She doubted she had ever felt as warm as she did now. 

And then Regina began writing on her back once more. However tempting it was to drift off, Emma forced herself not to. Instead she paid attention to what Regina’s fingers were doing. Drawing a straight, vertical line on her back, and then adding three, horizontal lines. 

“Was that an “E”?” Emma guessed and looked down at Regina for confirmation. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“I’m awesome,” Emma chuckled. 

Regina’s chest rumbled in laughter, and then she wrote something else on Emma’s back. Another letter. 

“M,” Emma said and bit back another chuckle. Because she had a pretty good idea what Regina was writing. 

And she was right. A moment later she said with confidence: “M”.

Regina’s fingers skated up and down her back once more. 

“A”,” Emma said and laughed again, and when she looked down once more, Regina’s eyes were sparkling. 

“You know, you should be writing your name instead,” Emma said softly. 

And so the brunette did. She neatly wrote “Regina” on Emma’s back. 

“Mmmm, maybe I should get it tattooed,” Emma mused sleepily. 

Regina’s chest rumbled again. 

“Write something else?” Emma asked and pressed a quick, warm kiss to the hinge of Regina’s jaw. 

Regina did as requested, but she was writing faster this time. Emma didn’t have a chance to figure it out. 

“I didn’t understand that,” the blonde complained and pouted a little. “Could you do it again? Maybe a tad slower?”

Regina flashed her a little smile, and then she moved her index finger very, very slowly on Emma’s back. 

“I,” Emma said and quickly looked at Regina for confirmation. “Right?” 

Regina nodded, and then her finger danced on Emma’s naked back once more. The letter was similar, so it didn’t take long before Emma made another guess. “L,” once again she looked at Regina, and once again, Regina nodded. Then her finger moved again. Drawing something that felt like a circle. 

“O,” Emma said, and reached behind her to pull her blonde hair out of the way, giving Regina more “room”.

And then Regina’s finger moved again. And Emma had no problem with recognizing that letter either. “V,” she said. Her mouth felt dry. She felt Regina nod underneath her, and then the brunette’s finger moved again, forming another letter Emma recognized. 

“E-E,” the blonde whispered, and could feel how her heart was thudding faster and faster in her chest. 

This time, Regina didn’t nod. Instead her index finger moved up and down on Emma’s back. First a “V” shape and then a straight line. 

“Y,” Emma murmured. She heard Regina swallow, adjust a bit underneath her. Emma felt sort of lightheaded when Regina’s finger danced on her naked back again. Making that circle once more. 

“O,” Emma whispered. 

Now Regina’s finger was trembling as she drew the very last letter on Emma’s back. 

“U,” Emma said. Her voice broke. Her cheeks felt wet, but she did nothing to wipe them as she looked down at Regina. 

Regina’s dark eyes were glimmering too, and the little, wobbly smile she flashed the blonde, first made Emma’s heart crack and then mended it again. 

“Regina, I....” Emma fought to say something. Her mouth felt completely dry. She blinked rapidly, almost missing it when Regina’s lips moved, silently formed two words: ‘no rush.’ 

“I love you too!” it bursted out of Emma. She would be damned if she couldn’t say it back!

Regina’s chin wobbled, lips forming the word: ‘really’, A definite question. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Emma said, rushing to assure Regina that the feeling was mutual. “I love you! God, I love you! You just... caught me by surprise.” She quickly pressed a kiss to Regina’s jaw. “I love you. I love you. I. Love. You.” 

Warm arms wrapped around her, and Emma wasn’t quite sure whether she was laughing or crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: A reveal.


	45. Part Forty Five

After a while, and after quite a few kisses, Emma gently rolled off Regina and the brunette flashed her a rather sleepy smile. She closed her eyes, and it didn’t take long before she was fast asleep. 

But Emma stayed awake a little while longer. She wasn’t quite ready to go to sleep yet. Her mind wasn’t quiet at all. But not for a bad reason, definitely not. She quietly turned around in the bed so she could look at Regina. The brunette was fast asleep next to her. Her dark hair was splayed out on the pillow, and some ridiculous thought about Regina resembling Sleeping Beauty, briefly entered Emma’s mind. Regina looked beautiful when she was sleeping. Well, Regina looked beautiful no matter the situation, really. Emma’s chest tightened a little, but again, it was in a good way. The best kind of way. 

Regina loved her. Emma was still reeling from that stunningly beautiful confession. Never had those three little words meant more than they did tonight, and Emma’s only “regret” was that she hadn’t been the one to say it first. Regina had beat her to it. Emma bit back a chuckle. She couldn’t laugh right now. That would only wake Regina. Emma’s heart almost overflowed with fondness. Regina who loved her. Regina who had confessed her feelings in the most beautiful way possible. Once again, Emma was both in awe and so proud she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. To think that Regina allowed herself to love again. It was astonishing. She was astonishing. Seriously, how many people were capable of this? Opening your heart once again after having endured something so terrible as   
Regina had. Emma knew that she wouldn’t have been capable of doing it. Of trusting once more. No. She would have walled herself off completely. She would have built tall, unbreakable fences around her heart to ensure that no one ever came near it again. Emma shifted a bit, bit her lip. Maybe that was exactly what Regina had done, really. Built walls around herself. And Emma had been the one to break down those walls. The blonde shook her head in quiet amazement. 

Next to her, Regina stirred, exhaled softly. Was what she dreaming? Emma studied her girlfriend’s face. Was Regina smiling a bit in her sleep? Yep, it definitely looked like it. Emma almost chuckled a bit once more. Regina was dreaming something nice. Good. That was good. She’d been having a lot of good dreams lately, she had told Emma that, but she had also told the blonde that she sometimes still had nightmares. And she had looked a bit rueful as she “confessed”, almost embarrassed. Emma knew how much it bothered her that she still had nightmares once in a while, because to her, it felt like a setback. Two steps forward and one step backwards. Emma was of a very different opinion. This was not a setback. Of course Regina still had nightmares once in a while. That was only natural. Well, Emma wished that it wasn’t, but considering what Regina had been through, there was bound to be nights where Regina was dreaming about it. And maybe she would have nightmares about it while they were here as well. If that was to happen, Emma would comfort Regina as best as she could. Hold her if that was what she needed. But for tonight, Emma suspected that it wouldn’t be required. Regina looked perfectly content as laid there with her dark hair spread out on the pillow. She looked.... younger, somehow. When Emma looked at her, she could suddenly see the sixteen year old Regina she had seen in pictures. Emma shifted a bit, adjusted in the bed once more. Was this creepy? Did watching Regina sleep categorize as creepy? What would her reaction be if she was to wake up and saw Emma stare at her? The blonde had to bite back another chuckle. There was a very good chance Regina would sign something. Something it had taken weeks for Emma to coax out of her what meant. The blonde had laughter rather hysterically when Regina had revealed that the sign in fact did mean “idiot”. And then Emma had been mock indignant upon realizing how many times Regina had made that sign when they were together. 

Emma’s jaw clicked a bit as she yawned. She should close her eyes and go to sleep. But the problem was that it was so much more interesting to watch Regina sleep. Regina really was a very beautiful sleeper. Emma didn’t want to miss a moment of it. But unfortunately, her body was giving up before her mind. Sleepiness was washing over Emma like a very, very pleasant wave. Finally, the blonde dropped her head to the pillow. She noticed that the covers had slipped down some, and she quickly grabbed a fistful of it, pulling it up to cover Regina’s body once more. Tonight was a cold night. Emma didn’t want Regina to freeze or anything. Once satisfied with how Regina was covered up, the blonde snuggled up under the covers, involuntarily snuggling closer to Regina. It had been an instinctive act, and Emma froze momentarily. Perhaps this would scare Regina? Feeling a body sliding towards her own in the middle of the night.

But the only thing happening was Regina exhaling softly, and Emma felt her soft, silky hair tickling the nape of her neck as Regina shuffled closer in her sleep. 

Emma smiled a little. Even in her sleep, Regina knew it was her. She knew it was Emma laying next to her and not someone who had cruel intentions. Now it was Emma’s turn to sigh contended. She was well aware of how enormous a step this was for Regina. Letting Emma sleep in the same bed as her, was a massive stride. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Emma whispered quietly. 

Regina stirred a bit in her sleep, and Emma could have sworn that she saw the corners of her lips twitch. But that was impossible. Regina was asleep. She had no idea what Emma had just whispered. And now Emma really needed to go to sleep........

When Emma woke the next morning, the feeling of being contend immediately washed over her. God, this was one comfortable bed! And god, that was one comfortable pillow she was currently resting her head on. So soft. So perfectly molded against her cheek. 

Wait a second. Emma blinked a couple of times, and then it slowly began to dawn on her that this wasn’t her pillow. She could see her pillow. It was laying right there. Had slipped a bit during the night.   
Was not laying in the exact same spot as it had when she had went to sleep. 

But if her pillow was laying right there....... Then what the hell was she laying on right now? What was the softness she was currently resting her cheek on? 

A slight stirring underneath her gave Emma the answer she was looking for, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she realized that the soft “something” she was laying on was in fact Regina’s left breast. 

Emma flushed as she quickly lifted her head and tried to put some distance between herself and Regina. And that’s when she realized that things were “worse than expected”. Meaning that her right thigh was wedged snugly in between Regina’s legs. 

And to “top it off”, Regina was awake. Very much so. She calmly met Emma’s gaze as the blonde looked down at her. 

“S-sorry,” Emma said and struggled to de-tangle herself from Regina. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize I would get this...... friendly in my sleep.” She once again tried to detangle herself, and this time she succeeded in pulling her leg free. But not in a remotely elegant way. Her body was quite “morning uncoordinated”, and she ended up accidentally bumping her thigh against.... Well, against Regina.

Regina hissed a bit at the contact.

“Sorry!” Emma said hastily. “I’m sorry about that.” She flushed crimson as she wiggled away and put some distance between herself and Regina. 

But Regina didn’t look remotely upset. Her dark eyes were brighter and bigger than Emma ever had seen them before, and the blonde damn nearly swallowed her own tongue when Regina shifted in the bed, so she was face to face with Emma. The covers had slipped during the night, and it was impossible to not notice that Regina’s nipples were hard points against her thin silk pajama top. Emma wetted her lips. Was it possible that Regina had in fact been awake for a while? Emma swallowed her own saliva. 

Regina followed Emma’s gaze and her cheeks tinted pink as she quickly grabbed a fistful of the duvet to cover herself. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about that,” Emma said. “I think I’m the one who should be embarrassed about using your- uhh... Using you as a pillow.”

Regina’s chest rumbled in that silent laughter, and Emma allowed herself to participate in her girlfriend’s amusement for three seconds before she quickly said: 

“I am sorry, though. I honestly didn’t foresee that I would get this friendly during the night.”

Regina offered a light shrug in response. She clearly didn’t feel as though an apology was required. 

And so Emma stopped apologizing. She wiggled a bit closer as she asked: “did you sleep alright?” 

Regina nodded, then pointed lightly to Emma.

“Yeah, I slept well too,” Emma said, immediately understanding Regina’s silent question. “Best bed ever. And best company ever.”

Regina flashed her a little smile. 

Emma proceeded to carefully inspect Regina’s hair. Not quite as smooth as last night. “I was right,” the blonde said with a grin. 

A little wrinkle appeared between Regina’s eyes.

“I had this... suspicion that your hair is curly in the morning,” Emma said, grinning a bit again. “And now I know for sure.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in an “oh”-manner and then ran a couple of fingers through her hair. 

“It looks nice,” Emma said. “It looks very nice.”

Now Regina scoffed.

“It does.” Emma said firmly. And then her stomach growled loudly. 

Regina immediately went from scoffing to looking amused.

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry,” Emma excused with a slight grin. She had barely finished the sentence before she heard another loud growling sound. But this time the sound didn’t come from her own stomach. Emma openly laughed as she looked at Regina. The brunette put a hand on her stomach in a very telltale manner. 

“Seems like we’re both hungry,” Emma said. 

Regina nodded. 

“How about we head downstairs and get some breakfast then?” Emma suggested. 

Regina answered that by lifting her arms and stretching them above her head. She was clearly reluctant to leave the bed. 

Emma felt the same. This was very nice. Just laying in bed and chatting with Regina like this. But unfortunately, her stomach had other plans. It growled rather insistently, and she heard Regina rumble with laughter as she sat up in bed, ran her fingers through her messy hair and then rolled her shoulders slightly. 

Emma reluctantly sat up in bed as well and ran her fingers through her own messy hair. She suspected that it looked worse than Regina’s. Regina’s hair looked deliciously tousled and sexy. Emma suspected that her own hair looked like a haystack. The blonde glanced at Regina as she rose from bed. Yep, Regina had awesome “bedhead”. Emma felt how her stomach tightened slightly and reminded herself to calm the fuck down. Looking too much at Regina’s “bedhead” was clearly a bad idea. Duly noted. Emma forced her unwilling body out of bed and followed Regina as she was walking down the hallway. 

There was only one bathroom in the cabin, and as they reached the bathroom door, Regina pointed first to the door and then to Emma. 

“You go first,” Emma said. She didn’t need a translation to understand what Regina was asking her. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Go on,” Emma encouraged. “I’ll make breakfast while you get ready.”

Regina immediately shook her head firmly. 

“Try and stop me,” Emma laughed as she merrily skipped down the hallway, leaving Regina standing slightly baffled outside the bathroom. 

Emma was still grinning by the time she came downstairs. She padded barefooted into the kitchen and opened the fridge, quickly scanning it to find something. And it didn’t take long before she found exactly what she had hoped to find. A pack of bacon. And eggs. That was perfect. A bit of a cliché, but otherwise sweet. Emma grabbed both items and then whipped out a frying pan. The stove was old-fashioned and therefore quite easy to figure out. It didn’t take long before the frying pan was warm enough to use. The blonde whistled merrily as she put the bacon on and let the slices sizzle for a second as she found a bowl, cracked the eggs and then poured them onto the frying pan. Hmm. She pursed her lips a bit. She should have asked Regina how she liked her eggs before embarking on this little “adventure”. Did Regina like her eggs scrambled? Sunny side up? Over easy? Maybe she preferred them boiled instead? There were so many different options. Emma pursed her lips. Oh well. She was going with scrambled. She hoped that Regina wouldn’t mind that. 

“Mmm!” Emma said appreciatingly as she sniffed into the air. Damn, that bacon smelled awesome. She grinned a bit as she elegantly flipped the slices with the spatula. Hey, if writing didn’t work out for her, she could always become a chef really quickly. The blonde whistled quietly to herself, and it took her a second to realize that she was in fact whistling “Love Me Like You Do”. Emma snorted quietly. 

That silly song. That silly song Regina had admitted to like. Emma found that to be positively adorable. She wondered if Regina had ever “rocked out” to the song like Emma was prone to do when she listened to music. Emma chuckled a bit as she imagined Regina dancing around to “Love Me Like You Do”.

Just as Emma was scouring the cupboards for plates, she heard footsteps on the staircase, and approximatively ten seconds later, Regina came into the kitchen. Impeccably dressed as always. She was wearing a snug, black pencil skirt and a bottle green silk blouse with teeny tiny little buttons. And a black scarf tied around her neck. 

“You look great,” Emma said, flashing her a smile. 

Regina smiled briefly for a second and then she stared at the breakfast Emma had just prepared. 

“I said I was going to make breakfast,” Emma half-snickered. 

Regina nodded slowly, but Emma could see how thoroughly surprised she looked. Sometimes she still looked as though she was flabbergasted over how being in a good relationship worked. Like it came as a surprise to her that Emma wanted to be nice to her. Without getting something in return. Emma swallowed and silently counted to ten. Like she always did when she saw that look on Regina’s face. Emma always got this overwhelming urge to murder Regina’s ex-fiancé whenever she saw that look on Regina’s face. 

Scratch-scratch-scratch. Emma was brought back to reality by the familiar sound of a pencil scratching against a piece of paper. The blonde “woke up” and served the breakfast, and Regina cut her writing time short and walked over to the coffee machine to make coffee. 

But as soon as they were both seated at the kitchen table, she resumed writing and then after a moment pushed the note towards Emma who quickly read it: ‘is there anything special you’d like to do today?’

“Kiss you all day?” Emma goofily suggested. “Is that an appropriate suggestion?” 

Regina’s smile was a tad overbearing as she scribbled underneath the question, and Emma laughed as she could read: ‘yes and no.’ then she ran a finger through her hair as she pretended to consider it. 

“Hmm... How about suggesting that you write some more on my back? Is that a good suggestion?”

Now Regina was rolling her eyes.

“Does that mean you wont do it again?” Emma asked and mock-pouted. 

Regina promptly tore off another post-it note and then hastily scribbled upon it for a second. Then she handed it to Emma, and the blonde read: ‘of course I will. If you want me to.’

“I really do,” Emma said. “It was very nice.”

Regina nodded, smiled a little. 

“How about a movie later?” Emma suggested. “We could watch Sleepless In Seattle. Is that something you’d like?” 

Regina nodded eagerly. 

“You really like that movie, don’t you?” Emma sweetly teased. 

Regina scowled a bit as she rose from her chair and went over to the coffee machine to pour both of them a cup. 

“So that’s a date,” Emma said briskly. “A movie and kissing. Sounds perfect to me- Oh!” she hadn’t noticed Regina “creeping up” behind her, but she was rather delighted when she felt Regina’s soft, warm hand on her bare shoulder and then equally soft lips brushing against her cheek. Emma shivered a bit.

“What was that for?” she asked as soon as Regina had sat down again. 

Regina promptly grabbed another post-it note, scribbled for a second and then gave Emma the note. Emma was positive that her heart had grown four sizes as she read: ‘I love you’.

“I love you too. Babe,” the blonde assured with a smile. “Very much.”

The roles were briefly reversed when Regina’s smile became somewhat goofy. 

Emma snickered quietly at that and then took a sip of her coffee.

Regina dug into her breakfast again, but she barely managed to get two mouthfuls before Emma heard a soft buzzing that seemed to come from Regina’s skirt. The brunette thrusted one hand inside the pocket of her skirt and found her phone. Then she smiled widely and shook her head slightly. 

“Is that Henry?” Emma said, making a fairly educated guess. 

Regina nodded, then turned the screen towards Emma so she could see. 

The blonde grinned when she saw the picture Henry had snapped. It was a slightly blurred picture of Zelena and Chad kissing each other. Underneath the photo Henry had written: ‘they’re being gross too. Save me!’

“Poor kid,” Emma snickered. “He just can’t get a break, can he?”

Regina shook her head a little and then her chest rumbled in silent laughter. 

Emma laughed again. She could almost hear how disgruntled Henry was. 

Regina was clearly amused too as she texted something back to her son.

“Are you gonna give him some sympathy?” Emma smirked. 

Regina lifted her head and her eyes twinkled with amusement as she shook her head in negative. 

“Poor kid,” Emma said gravely and took a swig of her coffee. “He’ll end up detesting kissing!”

Regina just offered a light shrug and another silent laughter. 

Despite his “disgruntled-ness”, Emma knew that Henry loved spending time with his aunt and “uncle” Chad. The kid was thriving, and Emma knew for a fact that Henry, Zelena and Chad was gonna eat “all the gross stuff” as Henry had put it. All the disgustingly unhealthy things he normally wasn’t allowed to eat. 

Emma chuckled slightly once more. Henry was one very lucky kid.

They ate the rest of their breakfast, cleaned the dishes and then Emma went upstairs to grab a shower and get dressed. They had decided to watch the movie in the upstairs library. Much more practical.   
The couch was bigger. The TV was bigger. And Emma generally just loved that room. 

Regina was already sitting and waiting for her when the blonde appeared in the library, and she smiled as she took in the image of Emma with wet hair. 

“Am I cute or what?” Emma quipped and grimaced slightly. Her hair was dripping a bit on the carpet. 

Regina nodded in response and patted the empty space next to her in the couch. 

“You’ve already found the movie?” Emma asked as she patted barefooted through the library. She hadn’t bothered with putting on shoes today. Or makeup for that matter. It wasn’t necessary when they were here. She had noticed that Regina had toned her makeup down as well. She was only wearing a little bit of mascara. That was it. 

Regina nodded, patted the empty space on the couch again. Impatient. 

Emma hurried as she walked the rest of the way, and soon she was sitting next to Regina. The brunette switched the television and the DVD on, and soon the first few scenes from “Sleepless in Seattle” flickered across the screen. 

But Emma had suddenly fallen victim to a case of “shower thoughts”, and now there was a question burning in her mind. She surely wouldn’t be able to concentrate before she found out the answer, so she looked at Regina and said: “can I ask you something?”

Regina nodded without taking her eyes off the television screen. 

“How do you say, “I love you” in Sign Language?” Emma asked curiously. 

Regina turned her head, smiled a bit, drew her hair behind her ear. Then she lifted her hands, using her index finger to point lightly to herself. Next she made soft fists with her hands and crossed them over her heart as though she was hugging someone, and then she pointed lightly to Emma. 

“Can I see it again?” Emma asked immediately. 

The corners of Regina’s mouth twitched in amusement as she did it again. 

“I gotta remember that one,” Emma said with a grin. 

In response to that, Regina grabbed the stack of pink post-it notes and then quickly scribbled something and then handed the note to Emma who read it: ‘there’s actually two ways of saying “I love you” in Sign Language. This was the more personal way. More intimate, if you’d like.’

“Oh, I see,” Emma said and felt bold enough to waggle an eyebrow at Regina. “Well, the intimate way works fine for me.” she made sure to keep her voice soft and light to assure Regina that she was just joking and nothing else. 

She earned herself a light shove at that. 

Then they watched the movie. They curled up on the couch together, exactly like Emma had envisioned, but it didn’t take long before she had another question for Regina. 

“Can I ask you something else?”

Once again, Regina nodded.

“Is that really comfortable?” Emma asked and glanced at Regina’s tight pencil skirt and neat blouse. 

Regina pursed her lips a bit, and now she was the one to waggle an eyebrow as she undid the two first buttons in her blouse. 

“Right,” Emma said tamely and wetted her lips. “Not exactly what I meant, but...”

Regina’s chest rumbled. 

“I was actually talking about wearing sweatpants,” Emma tried to clarify and then frowned a bit. “Wait, do you even own a pair of sweatpants?” 

Regina grabbed a new post-it note and eagerly began scribbling on it. Emma busied herself with not looking at Regina’s cleavage while she did so. Instead she turned her attention back to the television and fixated her gaze on what was going on in the movie until Regina gave her another note. Emma was quick to read it: ‘as you know I do yoga, so I do in fact own yoga pants. And speaking of that, you mentioned that you were struggling with some of the poses. Maybe you’d like to do yoga together later? I sometimes do it at night instead of in the morning.’

“Yeah, that would be great,” Emma said. She had really been trying to learn to do yoga the correct way. She would love to make it a part of her routine, and especially now when the weather was getting colder and the road too icy to run on. 

The only problem was that she wasn’t quite sure on how the fuck she was supposed to concentrate on doing yoga when Regina was in the same room as her. In yoga pants. Emma suspected that she would end up doing more faceplanting than actual yoga. Oh well.

Then they watched the movie again. Or, Regina did. Emma was slightly more restless. And not because of the yoga thing. Well, at least not entirely. She turned her head and glanced at her girlfriend and smiled when she noticed that said girlfriend was playing absentmindedly with a lock of her dark hair. Emma would prefer if those fingers were playing with her hair instead. Emma was unable to resist. 

“Can I ask you something again?”

Regina nodded patiently without taking her eyes off the television. 

“Can I kiss you?” Emma asked. 

Regina promptly turned her head and smiled as she lifted her index finger and wagged it in a very telltale “come here”-manner. 

Emma needed no further encouragement. She promptly shuffled closer to Regina, but before slotting their lips together in a kiss she asked: “will you lie on top of me?” 

Regina’s eyebrow rose and her cheeks flushed a bit as she nodded. 

Emma grinned like an idiot as she elegantly lied back on the couch. Regina shuffled a bit, and then she was lowering herself onto Emma. 

The blonde swallowed a bit as she felt Regina’s weight on top of her. Reminded herself that it was far too early to moan already. But there was nothing she could do about the way her heart began   
thrumming in her chest. She loved having Regina on top of her like this. 

“Can I write on your back?” she asked. 

Regina raised her head, nodded, and then she was kissing Emma. 

Emma returned the kiss and tried her best to write something on Regina’s back that actually made sense, but it didn’t take long before she wasn’t capable of dividing her attention between writing and   
kissing. Kissing won. Kissing always won. 

The movie kept playing in the background, but neither Emma nor Regina paid attention anymore. Emma didn’t even pay attention to the muffled voices in the background. The only sound she paid attention to, was the delicious, soft sound it made every time she and Regina’s lips met. Regina’s fingers were in her hair. Emma’s fingers were in Regina’s hair, and she wrapped her legs loosely around Regina’s calfs. She wanted to make Regina feel as though they were close to one another without feeling trapped. And Regina didn’t feel trapped. Not even in the slightest. Emma could feel how her heart was hammering away as they kissed each other, but she knew that it had nothing to do with fear. Quite the reverse. She knew that Regina was thoroughly enjoying herself. And so was Emma. She had never quite appreciated kissing as much as she did now. In the past, kissing had just been a way to start things. A rushed thing before the actual endgame. 

Now things were different. Now there was a different endgame. To kiss Regina until she was tingling all over. Kiss her until she was panting. Kiss her until her eyes were sparkling and she was trembling.   
That was the endgame. To give Regina pleasure, but in a different way. To make her feel practically delirious from closeness. 

Emma gave Regina’s lips a quick break and mouthed her way to the brunette’s jaw instead. She pressed a kiss to the soft spot there, and the sound Regina made was absolutely glorious. The way she moaned without embarrassment. That was enough to make Emma delirious. She lifted her hands, threated her fingers gently through Regina’s soft hair. It was a bit curly today. Emma was kinda loving that. And she was loving this. She mouthed her way back to Regina’s lips and caught a plump bottom lip between her teeth. Regina made another sound at that. One that went straight to Emma’s heart and admittedly, other places as well. 

Yeah, they were like.... Extremely bad at watching a movie together. But Emma didn’t mind that one bit. This was far better. Far, far better. This had to be very close to paradise or something like that. Regina was panting, and right now they were on their fourth break. Regina was damn nearly shaking. And her eyes were bright and wider than ever before. 

“You good?” Emma asked tenderly as she stroked Regina’s arm lightly. 

Regina nodded, clearly struggling to catch her breath. 

“I love you,” Emma said. God, she loved saying that. 

Regina lifted her slightly trembling hands and made that same sign Emma had seen her make a little earlier. Then she looked at Emma, and the blonde immediately recognized that look in her eyes. 

“Ready for more kissing?” the blonde grinned. 

Regina nodded. But first she grabbed the remote and switched the television off. 

Emma laughed. “Well, we tried.” 

Regina nodded, and then she climbed on top of Emma and kissed her once more. Emma let her fingers skim down Regina’s sides until she reached her hips and settled there. Regina had nice hips. Very nice hips. Her fingers were in Emma’s hair now. Those beautiful fingers. Emma’s own fingers left Regina’s hips. She splayed her fingers wide on the brunette’s lower back. God, the way Regina was kissing her right now was.... Emma had no words. She had to “settle for” moaning deeply. She didn’t even notice that her hand slipped lower and lower. At least not until Regina stiffened slightly on top of her. 

Then Emma noticed that she was in fact resting her hand on....

“Woops,” the blonde said hoarsely. “Sorry.” She had every intention of moving her hand immediately, but then she felt Regina’s hand on top of her own. Regina was applying just a bit a pressure on her hand before moving her own away. 

“You... don’t want me to move my hand?” Emma practically croaked. 

Regina nodded and flashed Emma a little smile. 

“Okay then,” Emma said and swallowed. “Fuck. Okay. You’re sure you’re comfortable, though?”

Regina nodded again.” 

“Alright,” Emma said and tried not to stutter. Her hand was burning. Her hand was most definitely burning. 

Regina dipped down and kissed her again, and Emma moved one hand up to cup the back of Regina’s head as they kissed. She kept the other one planted firmly where Regina had asked her to. Regina’s breathing was more rapid than ever, and Emma could feel her own heart hammering away. 

Yes, maybe they were extremely bad at watching a movie together, but that didn’t matter one bit. Sometimes there were certain things that were much more important...

It took a while, but eventually, they decided to do other things. Emma’s lips were both tingling and hurting a little bit, and Regina felt the same, so they ended their “failed” movie date. Regina suggested lunch, and Emma found that that was an awesome suggestion. Kissing made you hungry, as she jokingly said to Regina as they headed downstairs. 

Regina nodded in agreement, and then they went into the kitchen to grab some lunch. Or, Regina insisted on making lunch. Emma was guest here, she claimed. And Emma had already made breakfast, so....

Emma didn’t even try to argue with the brunette. She just pretty much stuffed her face with the lunch Regina had made for them. Nothing extravagant, but to Emma, this was the best meal she had ever tasted. She was pretty fucking hungry, and she smirked a bit when Regina “dug into” the food with just as much vigor. Her lips were a bit puffy, and her brown eyes were darker than Emma had ever seen them. 

“So, you wanna give the movie another shot after lunch?” Emma asked nonchalantly. 

It didn’t take long before Regina presented her with a note: ‘I honestly don’t think we would end up watching much of it. And weren’t you supposed to write anyway?’

“Yeah, I was,” Emma acknowledged. That was why she had brought her laptop with her. She’d had some sort of half-hearted plan about maybe-possibly-if-she-had-time write another chapter on “A Tap on the Shoulder”. But obviously, she would much rather spend the time kissing Regina. 

Regina nodded a bit, wrote on a new post-it note and then gave it to Emma. It suited the brunette just fine if Emma was going to write after lunch. She had a book she was hoping to finish, so....

“Another classic?” Emma asked and smiled because she already knew the answer. 

Regina nodded. 

“Which one?” Emma asked curiously.

Regina revealed that she was currently reading “Emma”. 

“I’ve always loved that title,” Emma snickered. “And the story too for that matter.”

Regina nodded eagerly. 

So that was exactly what they did. They finished their lunch and then headed back upstairs to the library. Emma grabbed her laptop, and Regina grabbed her book. They settled down on the couch once more. Emma tried not to melt on the spot as she saw Regina curl up in the corner of the couch. She couldn’t hold back a chuckle, though. 

Regina immediately looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re adorable,” Emma said and grinned broadly. 

Regina answered by rotating her index finger near her temple in a very telltale manner. 

“Rude,” Emma half-laughed. “I’m not crazy. I’m just tellin’ the truth.” 

Regina rotated her index finger near her temple once more and then almost demonstratively opened her book. 

Emma chuckled as she opened her laptop and began writing..............

The rest of that afternoon/early evening went by pleasantly. They read and wrote and communicated in between. Regina and Henry texted, and more than once, Emma laughed when Regina showed her all the quirky things Henry was writing to her. God, that kid was funny! And he was clearly having an awesome time with Zelena and Chad. They were going to the movies later, all three of them, and Regina was convinced that Zelena was going to buy Henry the largest bowl of popcorn. The brunette was scowling slightly as she texted Zelena and warned her not to do that. Emma had an inkling that Zelena wasn’t gonna heed the warning though. She couldn’t resist spoiling her “favorite nephew”. 

Emma tapped a few more words on the keyboard. Exactly as expected, the inspiration was seeping right out of her fingertips. It was this place. Or maybe it was simply Regina’s company that made Emma so excellent at writing today. Maybe it had everything to do with the fact that “Helena” was sitting right here. 

“You’re my muse,” Emma said fondly. 

Regina looked up and flashed Emma a little smile while shaking her head ever so slightly at the same time. 

“You totally are,” Emma said firmly. “Best muse ever.” 

Regina seemed half amused, half confused as she grabbed another post-it note, scribbled quickly and then handed the note to Emma so she could read it: ‘I’m not doing much beside sitting here.’

“And that’s pretty much all I need,” Emma snickered and shuffled closer so she could grasp Regina’s hand and give it a light kiss. 

Regina’s eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah, I’m totally flirting with you,” Emma said with a grin. 

Regina answered that by scribbling a question underneath her previous statement, and Emma spluttered when she read it: ‘when are you not?’

“Good point,” the blonde said. “I’m actually making a point of flirting with you as much as possible. Glad you’ve noticed.”

Regina shook her head, drew a lock of hair behind her ear and then smiled a little as she looked down at the book in her lap again. 

But as it sometimes happened when she was writing, Emma was getting a bit distracted now. “Can I make dinner?” she asked. “You made lunch. Seems only fair.”

Regina tilted her head. 

“Something light,” Emma continued. “Nothing too extreme since we’re doing yoga later.” 

Regina smirked a bit at that and nodded, and Emma was sort of regretting saying yes to the yoga suggestion. She had a feeling that she was going to fail miserably at it. 

*************************

Emma was dying. Plain and simple. Yeah, saying yes to the yoga suggestion had been a pretty fucking bad idea. Seriously, she was going to get heart palpations in a moment!   
Because it turned out that Regina was the proud owner of a pair of leopard patterned yoga pants. Those had been some very tight pants, and Emma had almost swallowed her tongue when Regina had come downstairs in yoga pants and a tanktop. A tanktop. Regina Mills, the Queen of pencil skirts and silk blouses was wearing a tanktop. What had the world come to? Emma had teasingly asked the brunette that, and Regina had answered by signing ‘idiot’, and then motioned for Emma to get started. 

And so they had. Well, Regina had. Emma had spent most of the time gawking at Regina. Queen of Yoga. She mastered every pose to perfection. Every. Single. Pose. And obviously, she had looked pretty fucking graceful doing yoga. And it had made Emma feel as though she was dying. At least a little bit anyway. Yep, she had definitely face planted. Twice. And both times were because she had been far too busy marveling at how graceful Regina looked when she did yoga. How elegant she made it seem. She had looked like a right professional in every position, and her scarf hadn’t even slipped during it. 

Emma had no idea how she was doing it. How she managed to look so fucking elegant even when she was upside down. The brunette had been sweetly worried both times Emma had face planted, and it had been Emma’s turn to blush when she revealed the exact reason why she had faceplanted. She had mumbled something half-hearted. Something about how Regina had distracted her. How she wasn’t able to concentrate because Regina was right there. Yes, maybe Regina was her writing muse, but she was not her yoga muse. Definitely not. 

But for some reason, Emma had agreed to do yoga again tomorrow. Morning yoga. She had a naïve hope that she would be too sleepy to do anything besides concentrating on the different poses. 

Seriously, she would try and do better tomorrow. She would at least try and avoid faceplanting. If she could. She had been embarrassed enough tonight. She would prefer to not to the same tomorrow. 

She should not have said to trying again tomorrow, damn it! 

The blonde huffed slightly from her odd position. Leopard patterned yoga pants. Lord have fucking mercy. Yoga pants or pencil skirt. It didn’t matter. Regina looked hella good in both garments. It had been something close to impossible for Emma to not stare at the brunette’s backside. She knew that Regina had noticed it. And she had been amused. Her dark eyes had sparkled in that particular way, and Emma had vowed that the next time they toasted, it would be to those leopard yoga pants. Regina’s chest had rumbled at that, and she had nearly toppled over because of it. That had made Emma feel a little bit better. 

Emma was laying on the floor. Panting. Which was ridiculous because yoga wasn’t supposed to be THAT straining. But the blonde definitely felt as though she had strained at least fifty percent of her muscles. And her chest was almost hurting. Seriously, her heart was hammering away in there. Regina had found that to be pretty amusing. And especially when Emma had asked her to keep wearing the yoga pants. She had rejected that, and her chest had rumbled with laughter as she had gone upstairs to change into her pajamas. 

That was ten minutes ago. Emma still couldn’t move. Her back was aching. Right now, laying on the living room floor was the only thing she could do. 

But maybe not in the long run, though. Maybe it would actually be a very good idea to get up from the floor before Regina came back. Maybe she would think that Emma had really hurt herself during their yoga session. 

Emma groaned quietly as she slowly rolled onto her stomach and then pushed herself up from the floor. She winced. Her arms were a bit sore. As were her hips. Yep, she had definitely strained something. 

She tried not to groan as she hobbled up the stairs. Her left knee ached a bit as she went down the hallway. The door to Regina’s room- their room?- was closed. Regina was probably in the middle of changing. Emma postponed going in there and grabbing her own pajamas. A little while earlier she had asked Regina if it was okay if she put her duffel bag in the “master” bedroom instead of in the guest room. Regina had nodded, and Emma was delighted. Co-sleeping with Regina the entire weekend. Something fluttered in the blonde’s chest. She would get more opportunities to be close to Regina, to ask   
Regina to write on her back again like she had done last night. Something tingled in her belly at that. Thinking about Regina’s beautiful way of declaring her feelings made the blonde feel warm all over. Regina loved her. Actually loved her. Emma was still trying to wrap her head around that. She exhaled softly. Regina loved her. And oh, how she loved Regina! How awesome was that? 

Emma blinked. She had totally been zoning out, she realized. In the middle of the hallway. Nice one, Swan. She chuckled and shook her head. Since Regina was still in the bedroom, Emma decided to head into the bathroom and splash some cold water in her face. She could use that. Yeah, she could definitely use that. Her heart was still racing, god damnit!

Emma quickly padded down the hallway, completely lost in her own head. She kept re-living the way Regina had confessed her feelings last night. God, it had been so beautiful! So, so beautiful! And she had beat Emma to it. Emma had actually considered to pluck up the courage to tell Regina how she felt for a while now, but somehow Regina had managed to beat her to it. The blonde chuckled as she opened the door to the bathroom. I wonder how long Regina had been wanting to tell me? Or maybe it was a spur of the moment thing, maybe it was just totally spontanio-

“Oh my god!” she yelped and immediately stumbled backwards. She should have checked. She should have spent less time in her own head and more time on actually making sure that the bathroom was empty. Because it wasn’t. 

Regina was standing in front of her. A towel was draped around her, and she was using one hand to holding it together, while she had her other hand splayed wide over her exposed throat. 

“Oh god!” Emma exclaimed and fumbled behind her to find the doorknob. “Regina, I’m so sorry! I had no idea you were in here! Honest to god, I didn’t know! I was not... I was not trying to-“ she shook her head, blinked, not even sure of how that sentence was supposed to end. She should have been smart enough to work out that Regina would want to take a shower after their workout. God, she was an idiot! And an idiot that needed to say something instead of just staring. She ended up doing what she did best. Spilling apologies. “I’m sorry! I am so, so sorry about this! I thought you were in the bedroom, I....” she ran out of words when she finally picked up on the fact that Regina was pointing. Emma quickly followed the pointing finger to the bathrobe that was hanging on the door. 

“Right, of course,” Emma said as she quickly ripped the bathrobe from the little hook. Her legs were practically trembling as she stumbled closer to Regina to give her the bathrobe. 

The brunette accepted the bathrobe being held out towards her, and Emma immediately took that as her cue. “I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered. “I’ll just.... I’ll just-“

“N-n-n-no.”

Regina’s quiet little whisper immediately made Emma shut up, and she didn’t know what to think. Didn’t Regina want her to leave? What was going on? 

Regina turned around, and Emma immediately looked at the floor when Regina slipped her arm through the bathrobe sleeve. The blonde had no idea what was going on. Why did Regina want her to stay?   
It didn’t make sense. Emma shuffled awkwardly. And why hadn’t Regina looked angry? Emma had just... oh god, she had just violated the brunette’s private life horribly. 

But before Emma could get the chance to work herself up in a frenzy, Regina turned around. The towel that had been wrapped around her body was laying on the floor now, and she was wearing the grey bathrobe instead. Emma looked down again, but immediately shivered as she felt Regina’s finger hook underneath her chin. Emma had no choice but to look up and meet Regina’s gaze. The brunette was standing right in front of her with one hand still splayed over her throat. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma whispered. 

But Regina just shook her head in response. Emma saw her take a deep breath, bite her lip slightly, her dark eyes flickered and the she slowly moved her hand away from her throat........

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, sorry about the cliffhanger, but Emma and Regina will be back tomorrow. Probably :)


	46. Part Forty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains descriptions of physical injuries because of domestic abuse and surgical intervention. Reader discretion is advised.

Thud-thud-thud. Thud-thud-thud!

Emma’s heart was beating way too fast in her chest. She opened her mouth, wanted to tell Regina that she didn’t have to do this, but she could tell from the look in Regina’s eyes that she had already made up her mind about this. 

She and Regina had been exploring so many aspects of trusts during the past months, but what Regina was doing right now was the ultimate sign of trust. Her hand dropped down by her side, and Emma immediately swallowed something. She hadn’t even looked at Regina’s throat yet, no what made her swallow was the look in Regina’s eyes. It was as like a dark shadow had taken permanent stay behind those brown eyes. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she took shallow breaths. Emma could see how she too swallowed repeatedly. The blonde blinked something back as she tore her gaze away from Regina’s face and looked at the part of herself Regina had kept hidden until now. Her throat. 

Emma’s heart completely clenched as she looked at Regina’s bared throat. She could see this faint, but nevertheless visible red line on Regina’s skin, and when Regina lifted her hair slightly, Emma could see that the thin, red line started slightly below Regina’s chin and went all the way round. From the front of Regina’s throat and all the way to the back of her neck. But that wasn’t the only thing. Emma’s own throat instantly dried of all moisture. At the very center of Regina’s throat, Emma could see a scar and faint puncture marks. Undoubtedly from the failed surgery and the injections Regina had received in an attempt to restore her voice. But that wasn’t what made Emma’s breath hitch and wetness drip onto her cheeks. It was the second mark on Regina’s throat. The one just beneath the surgery scar. It looked different. The edges were sharper. Like something made out of metal had dug into Regina’s skin repeatedly. 

Emma’s heart plummeted when she figured out what it was. It was a mark from a belt buckle. A metal belt buckle. A metal belt buckle that had punctuated Regina’s skin, that had been pressed against   
Regina’s neck with force. Emma took another ragged breath as she looked at Regina’s face again. Regina’s eyes were unfocused. She was looking right through Emma, didn’t really see anything. Her chest was rising and falling far, far too quickly. A mixture of anger and sadness flared up within Emma when she realized that Regina was expecting her to feel disgusted with what she was seeing. Regina was expecting her to flinch or in some other way react with repulsion. Because that was how Regina was feeling when she looked at herself.

The anger Emma had been feeling quickly vaporized and was replaced with complete and utter sadness as she saw Regina try to avoid eye contact as she stood there. Her chin was tremoring slightly as she tried to hold her emotions back. 

Emma did the only thing she could do. She crossed the bathroom in two strides, so she was standing right in front of Regina. Then she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and hugged her. She hadn’t done that before, and she was half-afraid that the touch would make Regina flinch, but Emma couldn’t think of anything else to do right now. She had to be close to Regina. She had to assure Regina that she was there. 

But Regina didn’t react to the touch. Not in a negative nor in a positive way. She was just standing there stiffly as though she hadn’t even registered that Emma was touching her. And it made Emma’s heart break. Hot tears spilled onto her cheeks, and she had to blink as she looked at Regina and the way she was staring at nothing. Emma knew that Regina was re-living the moment that gave her those markings on her neck, and the blonde couldn’t bear it. 

“Come back to me,” she murmured and lifted her head so she could plant a light kiss on Regina’s cheek. “Please?” 

Regina didn’t respond. 

“Regina,” Emma said softly, voice thick with emotion. “Come back. You’re right here. We’re right here.” she used the pads of her fingers to stroke up and down Regina’s silk clad back. “I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” With that she once again hugged Regina, careful to angle her face away from the brunette’s neck. It was a bit like hugging a stiff board, and seeing Regina being this unresponsive made Emma unable to keep things bottled down. A choked sob escaped her. Then another. And she felt horrible about it because it didn’t make sense that she was crying all over Regina. She shouldn’t. 

But she couldn’t help it. Another ragged sob spilled from her lips. Emma sniffled and the choked sobs turned into genuine crying. The sound was a bit muffled because of the way her face was buried in Regina’s bathrobe, but nevertheless powerful. It could be compared to a dam breaking, and now she couldn’t stop crying. While a very small part of her kept yelling at the other, more dominant part of her. She was not the one who was supposed to cry. This was all wrong. But how she could do anything else when Regina was standing stiffly without reacting to anything? It was far too easy for Emma to imagine a Regina in a hospital room, sitting completely stiffly in her bed without reacting when anyone touched her. 

And Emma was starting to feel scared now, because what if she couldn’t make Regina react? What if Regina remained completely unresponsive? Ice cold dread crept down Emma’s spine, but the only way she was capable of reacting to it, was by sobbing into Regina’s bathrobe.

And then something happened. She heard Regina exhale, and then she “came back”. Meaning that her body went from stiff board to soft and responsive. Emma felt warm fingers in her hair. The blonde looked up and was met by Regina’s dark eyes. She was seeing her again. She was focusing a hundredth percent on Emma now. 

“Hi,” Emma said softly, relief flooding her system. 

“I-i-i-i-I’m....s-s-s-s-sorry,” Regina murmured in that tiny, hoarse whisper. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Emma said immediately. “Nothing. Is it okay if I hug you?”

Regina nodded, and Emma held her a bit closer, tried to stifle her sobs. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying all over you. It’s completely wrong.”

Regina’s fingers were in her hair again. Gently threading through golden locks, and after having sniffled one last time, Emma looked up at her girlfriend. Regina had moved one hand away from Emma’s hair and was now rubbing at her throat instead. 

“Does it hurt?” Emma asked quietly. 

Regina shook her head in negative, and Emma quickly gathered that the way Regina rubbed at her throat was a habit. The blonde pressed a quick, soft kiss to the hinge of Regina’s jaw. Then asked: “do you want to head downstairs again? I could make us some cocoa?”

Regina nodded in response, and Emma gently moved her arms away from Regina’s waist. She turned around, went a few steps towards the door, hoping that Regina would follow her. But instead of footsteps behind her, she heard something quite else.

“U-u-u-u.......ugly. I-I-I….. l-l-l-look…. U-u-u-ugly.”

Emma immediately spun around and nearly stumbled as she ran back to Regina. As soon as she was within reach, Emma cupped her cheeks and then kissed her forehead. “You do not,” she whispered as she kissed Regina’s temple. “Look ugly.” She kissed Regina’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.” pressed her lips against Regina’s other cheek. “Everywhere.” Now she was kissing Regina’s lips. “All of you is beautiful.” she pecked Regina’s lips again and again. “You are so, so, so beautiful,” she mumbled between kisses. “Every. Single. Part. Of. You.” Another kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you so much.” She grasped Regina’s hands and squeezed them slightly as she kissed her lips again. “You have no idea how proud I am of you,” she whispered as she pulled back and gave Regina the chance to breathe. “You didn’t have to show me this, but you did! God, you’re amazing!” she pecked Regina’s lips again, and then felt a warm hand cupping the back of her head, bringing her closer as Regina truly responded to the kiss. 

“Beautiful,” Emma murmured between kisses. “You are,” kiss. “So.” kiss. “Beautiful”.

Once they were both struggling to catch their breaths, Regina pulled back and dropped one last kiss on Emma’s forehead. 

“How about that cocoa?” Emma softly suggested. 

Regina nodded.

“Yeah? Well, how about I head downstairs and make some, and then you can come when you’re ready?” Emma said

Regina nodded again. 

Emma quickly lifted Regina’s hand, dropped a light kiss on her palm and then thoroughly searched Regina’s eyes. The brunette looked a bit calmer now. More like herself. Emma reckoned that she would be okay. 

“Come downstairs when you’re ready,” Emma repeated softly, and then she turned around and left the bathroom, giving Regina some privacy.

Emma’s heart thudded in her chest and she felt dizzy as she walked down the hallway. She had to grip tightly onto the railing as she reached the stairs. The look in Regina’s eyes was one that would haunt her for a vey long time. Emma swallowed something, and her eyes stung. She had to blink to see where she was going. 

Regina thought she was ugly. Emma’s belly pinched. She would be damned if she didn’t tell Regina the opposite until she was blue in the face. She was not about to let Regina walk around in this delusion. She was not about to let Regina think that she was ugly. Emma meant every word she had said. Every single part of Regina was beautiful. 

Emma made it downstairs and felt a bit like a machine as she mechanically moved around in the kitchen. Found the cocoa powder. Poured water and milk into a casserole. Added the cocoa powder and then stirred and stirred. She shivered a bit as she thought about that faint red line that went around the length of Regina’s slim, beautiful neck. The faint mark from a metal belt buckle. Emma felt a bit ill. 

Knowing what had happened to Regina was one thing but seeing the physical evidence with her own eyes was something else. Now she had actually seen what that miserable excuse for a human being had done to Regina. 

Emma’s hand curled into a fist, and she squeezed the spoon in her hand a little tighter. Her knuckles turned white. There was that anger again. Regina had to live with this every day. She had to see the physical evidence every day. She had to feel like she needed to cover herself every day. Because of what he had done to her, she didn’t feel beautiful. 

Emma sort of wanted to cry all over again. Regina didn’t feel beautiful. It broke her heart. It broke her heart that the most beautiful woman she had ever met looked at herself and didn’t feel beautiful. 

Emma sniffled a bit and told herself to sober up. She heard creaking on the staircase. The blonde turned her head just in time to see Regina coming downstairs. She was wearing her silk pajamas once again, but instead of having buttoned it all the way up to her chin like last night, she was holding the collar together with her thumb and index finger. She tilted her head slightly as she looked questioningly at Emma. 

“You don’t have to cover yourself,” Emma said immediately. “Not when you’re with me.” 

Regina released the grip on the collar, and her bruised, scarred neck came into view once again. Emma swallowed something. It was so hard, seeing the physical evidence of the nightmare Regina had been through. The nightmare she had survived. Emma took a moment to silently acknowledge how close Regina had been to... How close she had been to d-

No. She couldn’t even finish the thought. She refused. The blonde took a breath, tried to calm herself. But unfortunately, the sound came out as a sob instead of a steady, calm thing. 

Regina was instantly with her. She put her soft, warm hands on Emma’s shoulders, and Emma was quick to turn around and hug Regina around the middle once more. Regina’s fingers were in her hair.   
Gently running through messy blonde curls. Lightly scratching against Emma’s scalp, and Emma had no problem with imagining Regina doing the same when Henry was upset. 

The blonde let out a watery chuckle. “I really suck at comforting you.” She looked up just in time to see Regina shake her head firmly. Then she lifted one hand, reached within the breast pocket of her pajama shirt and then grabbed the stack of post-its and the pencil. She began scribbling upon the pink paper, and Emma didn’t let go of her while she did so. Because right now, she needed physical evidence that Regina was actually here. She needed solid proof that Regina was within reach. Emma breathed in the scent of that lavender soap Regina always used. The scent made her feel calmer. It assured her that Regina was here. It gave her the proof she desperately needed right now. 

And then Regina shifted a bit. Emma looked up and saw Regina hand her a note. Emma took it from her and read it: ‘I’m sorry that I frightened you in the bathroom. Don’t even try and deny it. I know I did. And I’m really sorry about it. I just felt overwhelmed for a moment.’

“Of course you did,” Emma said gently. “I completely understand that. I accept your apology. Even though you have nothing to apologize for.”

Regina frowned a bit in response. 

“You don’t,” Emma said firmly. “That was a pretty big thing you did.”

Regina hastily reached within her pocket again and even quicker scribbled a new note. Emma hadn’t even had the time to move an inch before she was presented with another note. The blonde took it from Regina and read it: ‘I can keep my throat covered. I understand that it’s not very pleasant to look at.’ 

“I don’t care,” Emma said plainly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, of course I care,” Emma hastily corrected herself. “I care in a way that makes me want to punch something and then cry a little bit. But I don’t care whether you’re wearing a scarf or not. I love looking at you. All of you. As long as you’re comfortable.”

Regina nodded a bit again, and she didn’t button her pajamas. Instead she scratched her neck a bit, moved her lips and then formed the word: ‘itchy’. 

“Yeah,” Emma said as she finally loosened her grip on Regina. She could understand that. No matter how fine a quality Regina’s scarves were (and those were very fine scarves!) it had to be very itchy wearing a scarf every single day. 

A bubbling sound from the stove made Emma remember the cocoa, and she quickly saved it before it burned and then poured the hot beverage into two mugs. Then she handed one of the filled mugs to Regina with the warning that it was very hot, and then she asked: “do you wanna head inside the living room and sit while we drink the cocoa?”

Regina nodded, and so both women headed inside the living room where they settled down on the couch. Emma took a very small sip of her cocoa and looked at Regina. The brunette looked like she was a bit far away. Not completely out of reach like she had been upstairs, god no, but she did look like she was thinking very thoroughly about something. 

“What’s on your mind?” Emma asked softly. “Anything you wanna share with me?”

Regina immediately nodded and she sat her mug of cocoa down on the coffee table as she reached within the pocket of her pajama and grabbed the pencil and post-its once more. Emma took another sip of her cocoa while Regina wrote a message on the post-it note. The familiar taste of the hot cocoa felt oddly soothing. Or maybe she felt soothed because the serious mood had lifted just a tad. 

Regina handed her the note and immediately swapped the pencil and stack of notes with her own mug of cocoa. She sipped the hot beverage while Emma read the message: ‘I am thinking about that operation the doctor has encouraged me to get. After they’ve put in that implant that may or may not give me back the ability to speak, they would try and do something about my scars as well. Make them a little less visible. If they can.’

“Have you decided anything?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina took another sip of her cocoa and shook her head. 

“You’ve already been through one operation not too long ago,” Emma said as she grabbed her own mug. “You don’t have to get another one so soon. It’s not something that has to be done here and now, is it?” 

Regina grabbed the stack of post-it and the pencil and began scribbling once more. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled now, and she caught a plump bottom lip between her teeth. Emma felt tempted to reach out and gently pry Regina’s lower lip away from her teeth. She needed that bottom lip in one piece. But before she got the chance to do or even say anything, Regina was handing her another note. 

Emma quickly read it: ‘no, but the doctor recommended that I had it done as soon as possible once my throat wasn’t sore anymore. It’s something to do with my vocal cords. As long as my injury is still relatively “fresh” there’s a bigger chance that the surgery would be a success.’

“I see,” Emma said. She understood the urgency but making sure that Regina didn’t feel pressured into making a decision. “But the decision is yours, Regina. If you don’t want it, then that is how things are going to be.”

Regina was quick to grab another note. She scribbled for a moment, forehead still wrinkled, and teeth still biting down on her bottom lip, and then she handed the note to Emma so she could read it: ‘I’m still so torn. Part of me thinks that I’ll be cheating myself if I don’t get the operation, because suppose it works? Suppose I’ll be able to speak again? A part of me wants to just say yes, but then I remember that it’s another surgery. It’s another long healing process. It’s another long time on a liquid diet. I would be in pain again like I was when you first met me. I would have to go to Toronto to get the surgery. I would have to be away from Henry. And you.’

“I could go with you,” Emma offered immediately. “I would be happy to do that!”

Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled a little bit. 

“Whatever you decide, I’ll support you,” Emma said sincerely. 

At that, Regina reached out and touched brushed her fingertips against the blonde’s cheek. 

Emma turned her head, managed to kiss a fingertip. “Your decision,” she repeated. “Only yours.”

Regina nodded, and that little wrinkle was back between her eyes as she took another deep sip of her cocoa, but she was still.... here. She was looking at Emma over the rim of her mug, and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She had never seen Regina so disconnected as she was when they were in the bathroom, and while it scared her, she was also relieved at knowing that she was capable of bringing Regina back. Regina had reacted to her touch. And she had touched Emma in return. 

But she had also called herself ugly. Emma’s chest constricted. She knew that what she had done in the bathroom may had worked momentarily, and she would do her utmost to keep convincing Regina how beautiful she was. No matter what it took. 

Regina shifted a bit in the couch, and it quickly made Emma look up again. The brunette was rubbing her throat again. Not the surgical scar, but the spot where the belt buckle had been pressed into her skin repeatedly. 

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” Emma murmured as she slid closer to her girlfriend. 

Regina nodded quickly. 

“Can I ask what’s on your mind then?” Emma softly inquired.

Regina pursed her lips as she looked at Emma, and the blonde immediately recognized that look. Regina only used that particular look when she was thinking of something that was either “heavy” or sad. Or both. 

“You can tell me anything,” Emma assured. Like she had so many times already. She wanted Regina to feel that she could confide in Emma no matter what. No matter how “heavy” it was. 

In response, Regina grabbed the pencil and post-its and began writing again. Emma took the opportunity to down the rest of her cocoa. She grimaced slightly as it burned her throat a little bit. Perhaps not that comforting after all. She could have chosen to head into the kitchen and pour herself a second cup of cocoa, but she didn’t want to move. At least not until Regina did. 

Regina handed her a new note along with a bit of an apologetic smile, but Emma just assured: “it’s okay.” She didn’t want Regina to apologize for voicing her sad or heavy thoughts. Those needed to come out too sometimes. Emma bowed her head as she read the note: ‘that belt buckle saved my life. Or, more specifically, the placement of it. The doctors told me so when I was in the hospital. The sturdiness of the belt buckle prevented him from fully tightening the belt around my neck. In a way, it kind of “shielded” my windpipes a little bit.’

Emma took a deep breath and a moment to fully let that sink in. If he had worn a different belt that night.... She swallowed something, couldn’t finish the thought. And instead of trying, she shuffled closer to Regina on the couch. Grasped her free hand and brushed a light kiss over the brunette’s knuckles. “I love you,” she murmured and looked at Regina. 

Regina’s mouth curved up in a smile. She didn’t lift her hands to sign or reach for the post-its. But she didn’t need to either. Right now, Emma was more than capable of reading her mind. 

With her free hand, Regina reached up and traced the thin, red line on her throat. Once again, she looked like she was thinking about something, and once again Emma gently prompted: “what?” 

This time, Regina did reach for the stack of pink post-its and began scribbling. Not for very long. Emma was presented with a very simple, yet heartbreaking statement when she read the note: ‘I used to love having my neck kissed.’

“Maybe we could try that sometimes?” Emma said gently. “One day.” 

Regina nodded, scribbled underneath. ‘I’d like that.’ Then she looked up at Emma, then back to the post-it in front of her, eyes doubtful as she turned the post-it note around and began scribbling on the blank side. After a short moment of scratching sounds against the paper, she handed the note to Emma once more, and Emma quickly read: ‘would you touch it if I asked you to?’

“Your neck?” Emma asked, looking up at Regina to make sure she was understanding this correctly.

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Of course I would!” Emma said firmly and grinded her teeth in an attempt to not let her anger get the best of her. Because she knew what this was about. Regina thought that her neck was “ugly”. That the marks on it made Emma reluctant or maybe even repulsed at the thought of touching it. 

Once again, Regina bowed her head over the post-it as she quickly scribbled, and soon Emma was presented with a simple question: ‘now?’

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded. 

Emma inched closer until their thighs were touching. She twisted her upper body slightly and then she put her hand in Regina’s. “Show me how you want me to touch you,” she gently prompted. There   
were many ways to touch someone, and Emma didn’t want to frighten Regina by doing it the wrong way. 

Regina nodded, smoothed her thumb briefly over Emma’s palm and then she slowly lifted the blonde’s hand, brought it up to her neck. Her breathing sped up as she slowly guided Emma’s hand to the side of her neck, and Emma heard the sharp inhale when her palm connected with the soft skin on Regina’s neck. She could feel a slight dent where the thin, red line was, but apart from that, there was only softness. Exactly like Emma had expected. Regina had closed her eyes, and she was breathing deeply in and out. Inhale, exhale. It looked like it was practiced, and it didn’t take Emma long to figure out that it probably was. Of course Regina would have been given some “tools” for how to breathe correctly when she felt stressed. Her hand was still resting on top of Emma’s, keeping it where it was. 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked quietly. 

Regina nodded. Her eyes were still closed, and she was still breathing deeply in and out. But she seemed calm. 

“Good touches,” Emma said softly. 

Regina nodded again, and Emma felt her thumb brush over her knuckles. After a moment, she opened her eyes and then moved Emma’s hand away from her neck once more. But before releasing it completely, she dropped a light kiss on Emma’s palm. 

“Was that okay?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded and tore off another post-it note. She was clearly eager to answer Emma, because she scribbled quickly and Emma noted that the brunette’s handwriting was a bit more “slobby” than usual as she read: ‘surprisingly, yes. I knew it was you. Even with my eyes closed, I knew it was you who was touching me.’

“Good,” Emma said and flashed her girlfriend a smile. “I’m very happy to hear that.”

Regina returned the smile and then reached for her mug of cocoa. She downed the rest of her cocoa, and then she pointed lightly to Emma and then to the stairs. 

“Yeah. I’m ready to go to bed,” Emma said. 

Regina offered another smile as she rose from the couch and the outstretched her hand towards Emma. 

Emma immediately took it and let Regina pull her up from the couch. They walked towards the stairs, and Regina didn’t let go of Emma’s hand as they walked up the stairs, instead Emma felt these tiny squeezes as Regina kept assuring that the blonde really was walking behind her. Emma returned each and every squeeze. 

They reached Regina’s bedroom. Emma didn’t ask, and Regina didn’t let go of her hand. It was obvious that she wanted Emma to stay in her room again, and Emma was more than happy to do that. She couldn’t think of anything she’d rather do, to be honest. She flashed Regina a soft smile as she wiggled underneath the covers. It didn’t take long before Regina did the same, and soon they were laying only inches from each other. Emma reached out and cupped Regina’s cheek. “You don’t have to wear scarves when you’re with me,” she said earnestly. “You know, if they itch and stuff...” that wasn’t the sole reason, but she didn’t want Regina to feel pressured into taking off her scarves if she didn’t feel comfortable with doing so. 

And obviously, Regina knew that. She nodded, and her dark eyes gleamed as she flashed Emma a smile. 

Emma sighed a bit. Regina had bared another part of herself to her tonight, and Emma looked at her in silent amazement. Regina had asked her to touch her neck. That was an enormous step. No, scratch that, it was pretty fucking huge! Emma was overflowing with fondness for Regina, and she was itching for more closeness. So she asked the only question she could ask in this particular situation: “Can I kiss you?”

Even in the darkened bedroom, she could see Regina nod eagerly. Emma immediately slid closer and slotted their lips together in a kiss. She didn’t know where the sudden eagerness and passion came from, but suddenly Regina was laying on top of her, and Emma stiffened for a split second in surprise. 

So did Regina. But definitely not in surprise. Emma was quick to work out that the brunette assumed that she had done something she shouldn’t. But that was definitely not the case. Emma quickly placed a hand on Regina’s upper back. “Stay where you are, beautiful. It’s good. It’s better than good. I really, really like this, okay?” 

Regina nodded a bit, and then she was kissing Emma again. Her hands slid up to cup Emma’s cheeks, and Emma lightly scratched Regina’s back. All the way from her nape and down to her lower back. 

Then up again. She repeated that motion a few times. Then she slid her hands up to Regina’s shoulders. They were a bit nodded. A bit tight. Emma began kneading the hard muscles, and Regina moaned into her mouth. Clearly, she liked that very much. Her shoulders had to be a sensitive place. Emma kept kneading and both of them moaned when Regina’s shoulder made a slight popping sound. The muscles softened under Emma’s fingers, and that only spurred her on. It would appear that Regina had been needing a good back massage for a while. Emma was more than willing to give that to her. If anyone deserved a good back massage it was Regina. And it didn’t hurt that they kept kissing each other at the same time. Emma had absolutely no problems with multitasking. She was more than capable of kissing Regina deeply and massaging her back. She heard another slight popping sound, felt another muscle going soft, and then Regina was moaning into her mouth again. Something was blooming deep in Emma’s stomach, and she noted that Regina was shifting a bit on top of her now. Her fingers were in Emma’s hair, and her teeth was nibbling lightly on Emma’s bottom lip. 

If Emma didn’t know any better, she would say that this was pure relief seeping out of Regina. Relief over having bared yet another part of herself. It felt like Regina was pouring all her relief and euphoria into this kiss. Like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. No pun intended. 

Emma dug her fingers a bit deeper into Regina’s flesh, and she felt Regina shift on top of her again. Almost wriggling. Another muscles gave a soft pop. The tip of Regina’s tongue was in her mouth again. Gently wrapping around Emma’s and then sucking lightly. Emma felt positively lightheaded as she moaned sharply into Regina’s mouth, hands sliding from the brunette’s back and up to her hair. She made sure to never pull at Regina’s hair, though. Only combing her fingers through Regina’s soft and slightly curly locks. God, this was incredible! Regina was incredible. Maybe they wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. Maybe they would kiss each other all through the night instead. And maybe that was totally fine. Emma wouldn’t mind kissing Regina all night. They could sleep tomorrow. After all, they had time left in the log house still. That thought made Emma feel positively delirious, and she cupped Regina’s cheeks as she eagerly deepened the kiss once more. She could feel her body thrum with arousal now, could feel certain muscles twitch and clench. Emma had an almost overwhelming urge to squeeze her thighs together to get some friction. She knew that that tingling sensation in her abdomen would only evolve at this point. 

But then Regina suddenly pulled back. She broke the kiss and carefully rolled off Emma to lie on her back, panting. 

The blonde immediately rolled onto her side so she could look at Regina. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Regina nodded, but Emma could see a hint of frustration in her dark eyes. And she could also see the way Regina shifted underneath the covers. She was undoubtedly squeezing her legs together. It had been a bit dumb of Emma to ask if Regina was okay, because the blonde knew exactly what was going on. She recognized that frustrated look in Regina’s eyes. Had this been a “normal” situation, the night would have ended with Regina driving home, and then Emma would call her so they could give each other that mutual pleasure they were aching for after a night of kissing. 

They were aching right now as well. Emma wetted her lips. She could see how frustrated Regina was. She could tell that the brunette was yearning for that release. 

Emma wetted her lips again as she considered it. The way they had been giving each other pleasure had been so much more than “phone sex”. They had often talked about how close they felt to one another. Even though they were apart. Emma’s heart thrummed in her chest. What made this so different? She could still help Regina, right? She could still use her voice to bring Regina pleasure like she had done so many times before. 

Emma slid closer to the brunette. Took one of her hands between her own and then murmured: “let me help you, lovely.”

To Be Continued.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Sexual content in an untraditional way. Emma and Regina will soon be back again :)


	47. Part Forty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphical descriptions of sexual contend. Reader discretion is advised.

Regina immediately stiffened, and Emma could see how her mouth completely fell open in surprise. 

“I won’t touch you,” Emma said immediately, and her voice was very sincere. “I won’t even lay close to you if you don’t want me to.” 

Regina turned her head. One of her eyebrows rose in confusion as she looked at Emma. 

“I can see that you’re frustrated,” Emma said gently. “And if this had been one of our dates, I would have called you once you got back to your own place, wouldn’t I?”

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“I can’t do that right now,” Emma continued. “But I can help you. If you want me to.”

Regina was frowning deeply now, and Emma was quick to continue explaining things: “you could close your eyes like you do when I call you,” she murmured and brushed her thumb over Regina’s knuckles. “And I would close mine too. I won’t touch you or look at you. I would simply use my voice to bring you pleasure. Exactly like I do after one of our dates.” 

Regina bit her lip now. 

“But it’s only a suggestion,” Emma was quick to assure. “It’s not something we have to do if you don’t want to, Regina.” 

She heard Regina swallow audible. Then nothing. Quiet. Regina was considering it, Emma could tell. She waited patiently. This was a hundredth percent up to Regina. She heard the mattress creak a bit, heard Regina’s breathing speed up some. In the dimmed light, it was a bit difficult to determine whether that was good or bad. Emma wondered if her spontaneous suggestion had been completely out of line. Maybe things really were different when they were here. Maybe Regina felt stressed at the prospect of having Emma in the same room as her. The blonde was quick to consider it. There actually was a solution for that as well. She could go into her own room, call Regina and then help her. Exactly like back home. That was actually a very real possibility. And Emma would have no problems with doing that. She would be completely fine with it. Whatever Regina needed, she could have. There wasn’t the thing Emma wouldn’t give her. There wasn’t the thing she would deny her girlfriend. 

Emma once again heard some shuffling next to her. The mattress creaked. Regina was shifting again. The blonde opened her mouth to suggest what she had just thought of. Going into the other room and calling Regina. But before she could say anything, she was interrupted by a sound. 

‘Tap-tap.’

That was Regina’s signal for yes. Emma’s mouth instantly dried. Regina wanted this. She wanted her in the same room while they did this. Emma didn’t turn around to face Regina. Instead she simply asked: “yes?”

‘Tap-tap.’

Emma shuffled away, giving Regina some room. “I’ll close my eyes, and you’ll signal when you’re ready, okay? I won’t open my eyes at any point. I promise.”

Emma closed her eyes. She didn’t get a response, but she hadn’t been expecting one either. Instead she heard shuffling as Regina “got ready”. She heard the soft rustle of fabric, and she felt that tingling sensation low in her abdomen again as she imagined what Regina was doing right now. More rustling. More shuffling. More creaking from the mattress. Regina exhaled shakily, and then....

‘Tap-tap.’

“Hi, lovely,” Emma said softly, exactly like she always did. “Are you comfortable?” 

‘Tap-tap.’

“Are your eyes closed?”

‘Tap-tap.’

“Good. So are mine. And they’ll stay that way. Are you undressed?”

‘Tap-tap.

Oh, good god. “Okay,” Emma said hoarsely and felt tempted to clear her throat. “Take a few deep breaths, yeah? In and out.”

She heard Regina inhale and then breathe out the air again. Once more. Inhale. Exhale.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Emma said. “Are you ready to feel good?”

‘Tap-tap.’

“Very good. You know how happy it makes me when you let me help you with this. I love it. I love that you trust me so much. I love you,” Emma said, then continued: “Now, start by slowly running your fingers down your right arm. From the top of your shoulder and all the way down to your fingertips.”

She heard slight rustling and Regina exhaled contended. She was already relaxing, Emma could tell. And it made her so fucking happy. “Yeah, like that,” the blonde said. “Now do the same to your left arm.   
From the top of your shoulder and all the way down to your fingertips, beautiful.”

Another contented sigh. A bit more rustling. Emma swallowed. She had a feeling that she wouldn’t be able to keep her head on during this, but her decision to not overwhelm Regina was much stronger. 

She would find a way to guide Regina through this, and then she would excuse herself to the bathroom and then rub one out. Easy as one-two-three. She heard another soft sigh, and she knew that Regina was ready for more. Emma quietly cleared her throat. Then said: “now use the tip of your finger to trace along your collarbone. Slowly, of course. Don’t rush it.” 

She heard how Regina drew in a soft breath again. Swallowing audible. Emma had to swallow something too. Doing this with Regina over the phone was one thing but doing it while they were in the same room.... Emma swallowed something. The amount of trust Regina was showing her. Emma had said that she wouldn’t open her eyes or touch Regina, and Regina just.... trusted her. Trusted her with her body. Trusted Emma to take care of her. And oh, how Emma was going to take care of her! “Caress your stomach, lovely,” Emma said hoarsely. “Slowly. Use only your fingertip to draw a line all the way down and then up again.” she heard Regina take a shuddering breath at that, and Emma bit her lip as she felt the first spot of moisture leak from her core. She knew how sensitive Regina’s stomach was to touches. Emma felt an involuntarily tremor in her eye, and she immediately screwed her eyes even tighter shut. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Emma breathed. “Doesn’t that feel amazingly good, beautiful?”

‘Tap-tap’. Two weak sounds against the mattress. 

“And you deserve it,” Emma said softly. “All of it. You deserve to feel good. Now stroke your right inner thigh. Remember to go slow, babe. It’s about feeling the most pleasure, not the endgame.” 

Regina moaned at that, and Emma wasn’t sure whether it was because of her words or what the brunette was doing to herself, but she did know that Regina needed to be reminded to go slow with herself. A while ago, the brunette had confessed to Emma that there wasn’t much room for her pleasure when she was with that bastard of an ex-fiancé. It had always been about him and his pleasure. 

“Now switch side, gorgeous,” Emma said gently. “Caress your left inner thigh. Feel how soft and smooth you are.” 

Regina moaned again, and Emma felt how her own core clenched at that. She wanted to thrust a hand inside her boy shorts and touch herself, but at the same time she didn’t want to spook Regina. Hearing Emma doing that over the phone was one thing. Hearing her do it while they were in the same room, while they were this close to each other was something else. Maybe it would feel intimidating for Regina. 

“Now slowly run your hands up your stomach again,” Emma croaked, and her voice broke slightly as she felt more wetness emerge from her core. “All the way up to your chest.”

She heard how Regina hissed at that, and she imagined how the brunette forced the air in between tightly clenched teeth. Or maybe she was biting her lip? God.... Emma could barely think. She swallowed, licked her lips and then continued: “when you feel ready, cup your right breast. But only when you’re ready. Take your time, sweetheart. Be good to yourself. This is for you. And only for you.” 

She knew how sensitive Regina’s stomach was, and how much she loved running her fingertips up and down her stomach. And Regina’s reaction to her own touches didn’t “disappoint” this time either. It never did. 

“You are so beautiful,” Emma said spontaneously. “You always are, but I think you’re particularly beautiful right now when you enjoy yourself like this... I love hearing you, babe. I love hearing how good you make yourself feel.” 

Regina moaned sharply, and Emma could easily recognize that particular kind of moan. She instinctively that Regina was touching her breast now. The muscles between Emma’s thighs clenched almost painfully and her voice was nothing more than a whisper when she said: “that’s right, beautiful. Start kneading your breast slowly. Yeah, just like that, I know how much you like that. And move your other hand down a bit. Circle your navel.”

Emma felt and heard the mattress creak at that, and she knew that Regina was arching her back now. Regina was panting next to her. “That feels so good, doesn’t it?” the blonde murmured. “You are wonderful, Regina, you are so, so good at being good to yourself!” 

Regina moaned again, breathier and raspier this time. The tone was similar to how she sounded when she spoke in that tiny, broken whispery voice. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, beautiful,” Emma said gently. She knew how painful it was for Regina to speak, and she was definitely not interested in having Regina straining her voice because of this. 

Regina huffed, and now she sounded a bit frustrated.

Emma was immediately there to ease that frustration. “Touch your other breast, babe,” she said, and now it was hear turn to rasp a bit. “Start by slowly touching the underside of your breast and then work your way up to your nipple.” She could easily pinpoint the exact moment when Regina’s fingers came into contact with her nipple for the first time. The breath nearly exploded out the brunette’s lungs, and the sound masked the moan Emma let out when she felt more wetness gathering in her panties. She was almost burning. Aching to be touched. Regina was making her so fucking wet!

“Take your nipples between your thumb and index fingers and give them a very light pinch,” Emma breathed. “Gently. Don’t apply too much pressure.” 

Regina moaned again, and Emma heard the mattress creak and squeak again. Regina was arching her back once more. 

“Now roll your nipples between your fingers, beautiful,” Emma rasped. “I know how much you love that. I know how good that makes you feel.”

Regina made a sound that could almost have been an ‘mmm!’ and the color red was burning behind Emma’s eyelids. She knew Regina was doing as suggested, and she imagined how the brunette was pushing her breasts further into her own hands. Emma caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she squeezed her thighs together, and she couldn’t help but moan at the slight friction. God, that felt amazing! Emma reveled in that for a moment. She gave no instructions for a moment, instead she just listened to Regina and murmured words of devotion. Told Regina how good she was, told her what an amazingly beautiful woman she was. Told her how much she deserved this and let her know how happy and touched she was that Regina once again was trusting the blonde with her body. How much that meant to her. 

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,” Emma chanted. “God, you’re amazing! I love you! I love you so, so much, Regina! Massage your breasts, beautiful! Make yourself feel good!”

Regina was panting again. Her moans were getting more high pitched. More desperate. Emma knew that she was nearing that state where she needed more, but the blonde wanted to make sure that nothing about this was rushed. Regina deserved to feel that tingling sensation in every part of her body and not just in one place solely. But after a few more panting breaths from Regina, a bit more thrashing around in the bed, Emma knew that Regina was craving more. The blonde licked her lips, took a deep breath, then asked: “are you ready to feel more pleasure now, beautiful?”

‘Tap-tap-tap-tap!’ Regina was more than ready!

“Good,” Emma said hoarsely. “The slowly run one hand down your stomach. Go slow and take the time to circle your navel.” 

Regina hissed next to her, and Emma could have died on the spot when she suddenly felt a bare shoulder against her own. Had Regina moved closer on purpose, or was it an accident? Emma wasn’t completely sure, but she knew that she was gonna stay rooted to the fucking spot. Not in a million years was she gonna budge an inch and disturb Regina. 

“Go a bit lower now,” Emma breathed, and she could see the color red behind her closed eyes again. “Caress your lower abdomen, babe. Feel how the muscles clench when you do it." 

Regina made a sound that could have been a whimper, and Emma had to wiggle a hand under the covers and press a palm against her own core. She hissed quietly. Even though she was still clothed, the stimulation felt so fucking good! 

“Spread your legs, gorgeous,” Emma half-moaned. “And slip that hand lower now, you’re ready for more!”

Regina moaned breathily. The bed creaked. 

“Stroke yourself,” Emma hissed. “Up and down. Go slow, go slo-oh!” she interrupted herself when a soft and slightly sweaty hand suddenly found hers. Emma’s brain bluescreened for a second. She had not expected this. She had not expected Regina to touch her like this, and for some reason it mad her closed eyes well up with emotion. Emma took a shuddering breath, tried to sound calm as she said: “I’m here, Regina. I’m right here with you. We’re doing this together, you and me.” 

The hand holding hers became limp, and Emma knew her girlfriend well enough to completely understanding what this was about. “It’s okay,” she quickly assured. “I don’t mind that you hold my hand. I actually love it, I feel... I feel so close to you!” 

The hand in hers squeezed a bit once more. 

“T-touch your clit,” Emma breathed. “Give it a very light touch. Use only the tip of your finger!” 

Regina’s grip on her hand grew a bit limp again, and Emma took the opportunity to interlace their fingers a bit better. She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand softly, and Regina squeezed back as she moaned sharply. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Emma murmured. “Touch yourself. Just like that, Regina! I love hearing you!” she felt Regina’s fingers twitch slightly, and she was quick to squeeze Regina’s hand softly once more. “That’s it, that’s it, I’m right here. Tease yourself a bit now, circle your entrance slowly, feel how wet you are, beautiful!” teasing herself but never slipping a finger inside. That was something Emma had eased Regina into quite recently, and it was the only thing Emma wanted. For Regina to explore herself without going any deeper than that. She wasn’t ready for anything beyond that, Emma knew that. And this was more than enough. 

“Y-yeah,” Emma breathed and felt something wet and warm slide down her inner thigh at the moan Regina was releasing. “Exactly like that, beautiful! That feels incredible, doesn’t it?” she had forgotten to consider that Regina couldn’t provide her with an answer right now since both of her hands were occupied at the moment, but then she felt her hand being squeezed softly two times quickly. Regina had found a new way to answer her. 

“Touch your clit again,” Emma half-moaned. “Rub it slowly, up and down! You know exactly what to do to make yourself feel good, babe. You have all the power, now use it! Make yourself feel amazing, Regina!”

Regina’s grip on her hand became impossibly tight. Emma had actually never experienced her girlfriend demonstrate such physical strength, but she didn’t mind it one bit. Regina was moaning and panting and clearly twisting and turning in the bed. Emma could feel the mattress creak under her ministrations. The blonde groaned and pressed her free hand more snugly against her concealed core.   
This wasn’t enough. She was going to need some real stimulation very soon. But first Regina. 

“Go a bit faster now,” Emma croaked, and her eyelids fluttered against her will. “Apply just a little bit more pressure.” 

Regina was practically whimpering now, and Emma knew exactly what that meant. She knew that Regina was inching closer and closer to that precipice. And she also knew that she would need help. She needed that extra push to finally reach her climax. “Yes, yes, yes, that’s it, Regina! Keep going, just keep going, you are doing so well! You’re so close now, babe! Circle your clit, lovely, do it as fast as you need to, you’re almost there now!”

Regina’s breathing was ragged, and Emma could feel how the brunette’s fingers twitched between her own. She gave Regina’s hand a soft, reassuring squeeze. “You can do this, beautiful, you can let go. I’ve got you. I’m right here with you, just let it all out, Regina! You deserve this so much! I love you, god, I love you, make yourself come, do it now!” Emma was babbling, she was barely aware of what she was saying anymore, she had absolutely no control over what was coming out of her mouth, but it didn’t matter. That babbling was exactly what Regina needed in order to let her guard down. Emma heard her cry out softly, she heard a choked little moan, and then she felt Regina’s fingers twitch, tighten around her own. And then her hand went completely limp. A puff of air followed, and the muscles between Emma’s thighs clenched again. God, she would never ever get tired of hearing Regina climax like that. It was without a doubt the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Emma took a shuddering breath. She needed to go to the bathroom. She needed to touch herself, needed to achieve her own climax. She was sure she was going to die on the spot if she didn’t do something. She was so aroused, it was almost painful now. But her legs felt weak, so weak. She wouldn’t be able to stand, let alone walk anywhere. She would have to do this right here. Emma licked her dry lips and kept her eyes closed as she cupped herself a bit more earnestly. She really fucking needed this. Emma heard some rustling from fabric next to her, the hand in hers was gently pulled away and   
Emma knew that Regina was slowly coming back to the world of consciousness. Emma ceased all movement for a second. Moved her hands away from her core. She heard the mattress creak and then buttons snapping closed as Regina buttoned her pajama shirt once more. Still with her eyes closed, Emma shifted so she was laying with her front to Regina. She was sure that she could smell the other woman’s scent. Lavender soap and salt and that heady cocktail that was Regina. She heard Regina exhale softly, and under normal circumstances, Emma would have checked in. Would have asked Regina if she was okay, but she had momentarily forgotten how to say anything. She couldn’t concentrate on forming words. And she couldn’t wait any longer. Emma spread her legs, was just about to lower a hand to her core once more, but something stopped her. A slight rustling nearby. The mattress creaked again, and Emma was a hundredth percent sure that Regina had just slid closer to her. Even without opening her eyes, Emma was sure of that. The smell of lavender filled her nostrils, and once again, Emma opened her mouth to check in with Regina, but once again she was stopped. This time not because her mouth didn’t work though, but because of the thigh that was slipped in between her legs. Emma gasped when she felt Regina’s soft yet firm silk clad thigh between her own. 

“Regina, what-“ Emma ran out of words when she felt Regina’s thigh move against her core. It was fairly obvious what Regina had in mind, and Emma fought to keep her head on as she asked: “are you sure?”

She felt warm lips peck her jaw lightly, and then that leg between her thighs moved again, clearly inviting Emma to move against it. 

And Emma took a shuddering breath as she did just that. She slowly began to grind herself against the firm thigh that had been slipped in between her legs. With each grind she achieved just a little bit more friction against her clit, and Emma moaned sharply, hand scrappling over the mattress to find something to hold on to. She tried fisting the sheet, but before she could get the chance to close her fingers around a solid handful, soft, warm fingers intertwined with her own as Regina took her hand again. That damn nearly made Emma open her eyes, and she moaned again as she grinded herself a little faster against the thigh between her legs. 

“Regina, I...” she gasped, not knowing what else to say. She already felt completely delirious with pleasure, the muscles between her legs clenched and she felt another rush of wetness. She was drenching her panties. And most likely Regina’s trouser leg too. But she couldn’t bring herself to fully care about it. Not when each grind brought her such delicious friction. 

Regina squeezed her hand in response, and Emma grinded herself faster against the offered leg. It was her turn to gasp. Her turn to moan and pant for dear life. “Fuck, I love you!” she breathed and hissed as her clit grinded against Regina’s thigh once more. “Oh god, oh fuck!” 

Regina squeezed her hand once more, and then she moved her thigh upwards slightly to rub against Emma’s core. She was helping. They really were doing this together. Emma gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. There was a very small part of her mind that frantically told her that she couldn’t squeeze Regina’s hand, but Emma couldn’t fully focus on that little voice right now. She was too far gone. She moaned and arched her back, legs locking around the thigh between her own. Pleasure was blooming low in her abdomen, Emma could feel more wetness seep from her. She cried out sharply once more, breathed Regina’s name again, then squeezed her girlfriend’s hand tightly as she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to that edge. Regina’s thigh grinded upwards once more, rubbing against Emma’s clit, and the blonde couldn’t hold back for another minute. Not even if she wanted to. 

“R-Regina!” Emma gasped and caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she was completely overcome. It felt as though her belly had been unplugged, and unable to control herself, Emma cried out sharply and squeezed Regina’s hand tightly as she came undone. She screwed her eyes firmly shut and panted. She could see stars. Literally. A million stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her breath completely hitched in her throat, and for a second it felt like she couldn’t breathe properly. Like the breath was stuck in her throat somehow. But then she gasped again, and the breath exploded out of her mouth in a sharp whoosh. Her inner walls clenched once, twice, her thighs ditto, and then she went completely limp against the mattress. She moaned shakily as she felt her legs splay out. Her inner thighs were slick with the result of her climax, and her panties were sticking to her, but Emma couldn’t bring herself to do something about it. She couldn’t bring herself to move. She felt far too comfortable. Too contend. She took another deep breath, reminding herself to not hold her breath. Right now, she had to physically remind herself to breathe. She felt completely disconnected from herself. But not in a remotely bad way. In the best kind of way! Like she was floating somewhere in space. “God!” she half-moaned as she finally remembered that she was still squeezing Regina’s hand. 

She forced herself to loosen her grip slightly. She should apologize for squeezing too tightly, but instead she just moaned when she felt Regina move her thigh away. 

“Can I...” her voice broke and she quickly cleared her throat and tried again: “Is it okay if I open my eyes now?” 

‘Tap-tap’. Two very weak sounds against the mattress. 

Emma puffed out air once again, and then she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, then quickly brought a hand up and rubbed her eyes. They were watering because of how long they had been closed. 

She blinked again, waiting for her eyes to focus, and once they did, the first thing she saw was Regina’s face close to her own. 

“Hi,” Emma mumbled hoarsely. 

Regina answered by lifting their intertwined hands and brushing a light kiss over the blonde’s knuckles. 

“That was....” Emma shook her head, unable to finish the sentence. 

Regina shifted a bit, and even in the darkness, Emma could see how her lips curled up in a smile. A rather satisfied smile. She almost looked smug, and Emma’s heart fluttered. She had never seen Regina look smug before. 

“You didn’t have to do t-that,” Emma said and licked her dry lips, winced slightly. She was pretty sure she had bit her lip when she came. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, it was amazing,” Emma said and lifted her free hand so she could cup Regina’s cheek. “It was absolutely mind blowing, but you didn’t do it because you felt as though you had to, right?” 

Regina shook her head firmly in negative. 

Emma instantly felt a little lighter. “Good. God, that was... That was really, really amazing! You’re incredible.”

Regina shook her head, but she was smiling all the same. 

Emma could feel the exhaustion wash over her like waves crashing against the shore, but she refused to be that girlfriend. The girlfriend who fell asleep immediately after sex. That was such a tacky thing to do, and Emma could remember all the times she had been frustrated at partners who fell asleep immediately after intimacy. She slid closer to Regina, then asked: “can I kiss you?” 

Regina nodded in the darkness, and Emma immediately slotted their lips together in a soft kiss. There was nothing needy about it this time. Nothing desperate. Just soft tenderness. Their kiss was as fine and delicate as a soap bubble, and it made Emma’s stomach flutter all over again. Passionate, goofy little pecks or soft tenderness like this.... It didn’t matter how she kissed Regina. Emma’s reaction would always be the same. Always the same butterflies invading her stomach. 

“I am so lucky,” Emma murmured against Regina’s lips and gave them a quick peck before continuing. “So, so fucking lucky!” 

Regina’s chest rumbled as she pulled back, and then her face almost split in a yawn she tried to hide behind her hand. 

Emma snickered softly. “Been a pretty long day, hasn’t it?”

Regina offered a slight nod, and Emma grabbed a fistful of the duvet. She pulled it up so it could cover them both. Then she slid closer to Regina. “You like spooning?”

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Yeah? You wanna be the big or the little spoon?” Emma asked half-seriously. Given the proportions, it would certainly make the most sense for Regina to be the little spoon, but it was entirely possible that Regina didn’t like the feeling of having someone hugging her from behind. Maybe that made her feel trapped. 

In response, Regina lifted a hand, pointed lightly to Emma and then back to herself. 

It only took Emma a moment to figure out what she meant. “You want me on top of you?” the blonde guessed. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“You’re sure?”

Regina nodded again. 

“Okay then,” Emma said lightly. She shifted, shuffled forward and then she slowly lowered herself down on top of Regina. She looked down at Regina, careful to make eye contact before she let her body connect with Regina’s. And she carefully shifted her weight, angled her face away from Regina’s now bared throat. Now it was more Important than ever that she didn’t put any pressure on Regina’s neck.   
And she didn’t. “Spoons in a drawer,” she lightly quipped. 

Regina sighed softly, and Emma felt her soft, warm hands on her back. First circling, drawing random patterns, but then writing letters with determination. 

“I love you too,” Emma breathed, and then she almost giggled breathlessly. Did Regina seriously just draw a smiling face on her back? She asked Regina about it, but the brunette refused to provide her with an answer. 

“I think you did though,” Emma said stubbornly and lifted her head slightly to look at Regina. “Didn’t you?” 

Regina just raised an eyebrow and offered a playful smile in response. 

“Urgh,” Emma mock-complained. “You’re soooo frustrating!” she felt Regina’s chest rumble underneath her, and then Regina’s arms gently draped around her waist. Emma exhaled contentedly and silently felt very, very sorry for her past self. Had there really been a time where she had thought that sex was the most intimate thing she could do with a girlfriend? She hadn’t had a clue. Being with Regina had taught her otherwise. 

“D’you wanna watch another movie tomorrow?” Emma asked and pushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face. “We could watch one of those Alfred Hitchcock ones you love.” 

The only response she got was deep, steady breathing, and when Emma lifted her head and looked down, she discovered that Regina quietly had fallen asleep underneath her. Regina’s lips were slightly parted as she slowly breathed in and out. She looked completely content. Safe. 

Emma chuckled softly. “I guess we can decide that tomorrow.” She lowered her head once more, resting it on Regina’s chest. She yawned a bit. Regina’s arms were still draped loosely around her, and Emma had never felt more comfortable in her life. She couldn’t think of anything better than falling asleep like this. But before she fully surrendered herself to sleep, she thought of everything that had happened today. It was difficult to comprehend that the woman sleeping peacefully underneath her was the same woman who had been stiff as a board when Emma hugged her earlier. Emma was silently in awe. To think that Regina was capable of this, being so close to another person. She had bared herself in so many different ways lately. Emma felt tempted to press a quick kiss to her jaw, but she quickly decided not to. Regina needed her sleep. The blonde yawned quietly. And so did she.................................

The first thing Emma noticed when she woke up the following morning was the rain thrumming against the windows. It was literally pouring down outside. Yep, today was definitely gonna be a movie day. 

The second thing she noticed was how sticky she was between her legs. Today was clearly gonna be a washing day as well. It was lucky there was a very well-functioning washing machine in the log house. 

And the third thing the blonde noticed was the fact that there was an empty spot in the bed. Regina wasn’t here anymore. 

Emma sat up in bed. Rubbed her eyes. Brushed hair out of her eyes. “Regina? Are you- Blah! Idiot!” Emma interrupted and scolded herself. Had she lost all her brain cells during the night or something? Regina couldn’t answer her. 

“Dork,” Emma dully told herself and shifted a bit in the bed. Her legs felt super heavy this morning. She should probably get herself a bit cleaned up and then “search” for Regina, but the problem was that she couldn’t move. The bed was far too warm and tempting. 

And then she heard footsteps outside the bedroom. Soft footsteps. Regina probably thought she was still asleep. Emma strained her ears, eager to determine whether Regina was on her way back to bed or on her way into the bathroom. The footsteps stopped outside the bedroom door, and Emma grinned a bit when she saw the doorknob being pressed down. Regina was on her way back to bed. Emma was one lucky duck. 

The door opened and Regina appeared on the threshold, and Emma’s jaw dropped ever so slightly when she saw what Regina was holding. A breakfast tray. Yep. A freaking breakfast tray. There were two cups of steaming hot coffee standing on the tray, two empty plates a little bowl of sugar, a little jug with cream, two spoons, two forks and finally a plate filled with pancakes. Golden, chubby pancakes that smelled awesome. Emma was clearly not awake yet. This obviously had to be a dream, because surely, Regina hadn’t brought her breakfast in bed, right? 

“Are you...... Are you serious?” Emma blurted out. 

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, suddenly looking a bit worried.

“I mean... holy crap, that looks amazing!” Emma quickly corrected herself. 

Regina’s expression immediately softened, and her face loosened up in a smile as she crossed the floor and elegantly placed the tray on Emma’s thighs. 

“You didn’t make all of that for me, did you?” Emma asked slightly flabbergasted. 

Regina shook her head and rubbed her stomach in a very telltale manner. She was hungry too. 

“Thank god,” Emma said and licked her lips as she looked at the pile of golden-brown pancakes. “Man, those pancakes looks good!”

Regina elegantly perched herself on the edge of the bed and then she reached within the pocket of her blue dressing gown. She found her phone and began tapping on the screen for a moment, and then she turned the screen towards Emma so she could read the message: ‘I’m afraid it’s just from a box. I didn’t have any eggs.’

“But there’s chocolate in them!” Emma said completely amazed as she did a double take on the pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes. Seriously, how lucky was she?! This was too good to be true.

Regina once again tapped on her phone for a moment, and then she turned the screen towards Emma. The blonde quickly read the message: ‘sweet for my sweet.’

The blonde chuckled, almost giggled at that and praised: “that was smooth, babe. Real smooth.”

Regina smiled in a “thank-you-I’m-doing-my-best-way, and then she motioned for Emma to start eating. 

“Only if you start eating too,” Emma half-teased. 

In response, Regina grabbed one of the two plates and speared one of the pancakes on the fork. 

Emma was quick to do the same and she eagerly stuffed a bite of pancake into her mouth. Oh god. The chocolate was literally melting on her tongue. She couldn’t hold back a moan. 

Regina blushed a little at that, and it wasn’t particularly difficult for Emma to work out what her girlfriend was thinking about right now. The blonde snickered as she said: “I probably made that sound last night too, didn’t I?”

Regina nodded and blushed a deeper shade of red. 

Emma laughed, reached out and gave the back of Regina’s hand a light brush with her fingertips. “Can’t help it. Pancakes and you. That’s the two things that drives me wild.”

Now Regina raised her eyebrow in an “is-that-so?”-manner. 

Emma barked out a laugh and after having taken a sip of her coffee, she said: “you know, you didn’t have to do this.” 

Regina found her phone in the pocket of her dressing gown again. She tapped on the screen for a moment, then turned the screen towards Emma so she could read the message: ‘I know. I did it because I wanted to. Exactly like last night.’

“That was fucking amazing,” Emma said plainly, and then, after Regina had scowled a bit at her, she hastily corrected herself: “I mean, really amazing. It was wonderful. Mind blowing. Out of this world!”

Regina clicked her tongue and shook her head a bit. 

“It was. Don’t try to change my mind about it, ‘cause that’s impossible,” Emma said and snatched her own phone from the bedside table. “Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll snap a picture of this epic breakfast and send it to Henry to make him jealous.”

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter as she scratched her throat slightly. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Emma, but as long as Regina didn’t wince or complain in any other way, she wasn’t gonna comment on it. Instead she concentrated on adding a teasing remark underneath the picture. Then she sent it to Henry. 

They dug into their breakfast again, but Emma had only managed three mouthfuls of pancake before her phone chimed. She put her fork down and grabbed the phone to check the message. Then she laughed loudly and asked Regina to come closer so she could read the message from Henry too. ‘You guys are evil!! ☹’

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter once more. 

To Be Continued.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the pancake scene we deserved, am I right? 
> 
> Next Up: SwanQueen's last day in the log house, and probably more fluff.


	48. Part Forty Eight

Emma stared miserably at her duffel bag. She didn’t want to go home tomorrow, damn it! Ugh, why was it that the time had gone by so fast? What was up with that? Why did time always pass by so fast? It wasn’t bloody fair! She wanted to stay. For another week. Or possibly a month. Yeah. A month would be good. Very good. Imagine all the kissing they could have done if they were spending a month here.

But alas, they weren’t. And they were actually going home tomorrow. Emma tried to “comfort” herself. They weren’t going home until tomorrow. Tomorrow night. Regina claimed that she didn’t mind driving during the night, and Emma hadn’t protested enormously. Tomorrow night was good. Better than tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow morning. 

Emma took her eyes off the duffel bag when she heard the sound of a phone chiming. Not her own, for once, but Regina’s. The brunette’s phone was laying screen up on the bedside table, and Emma chuckled when she “accidentally” saw the message on Regina’s phone. ‘You are horrendously bad at checking in.’ 

Zelena. Emma grinned. Regina’s sister was clearly dissatisfied with how little she had heard from Regina, but Emma felt amused. Regina had been far too busy to text her sister. Emma could hear the water running in the bathroom, and that brought her out of her trance. She ran her fingers through her still wet hair. She had already taken a shower, and now it was Regina’s turn. They were supposed to watch a movie afterwards. Or kiss. Emma had an inkling that they would end up kissing instead. And she didn’t mind that one bit. The blonde smirked a bit. Another makeout session on the couch suited her just fine. 

The blonde turned her back on the duffel bag and left the bedroom, grinning a bit as she shot the tangled sheets a fond gaze on her way out. She padded down the hallway and into the library. She was going to wait there while Regina showered. The brunette had asked Emma to pick out a movie while she showered, and so the blonde walked over to the many shelves to look at the movies. Regina had a very impressive collection of Alfred Hitchcock movies. This rainy weather was perfect for watching a movie. Emma ran her fingers down the many DVD’s. What about “The Birds”? that was one of Emma’s personal favorites. She quickly plucked the DVD from the shelf and then popped it into the DVD machine, so it was ready to be watched when Regina came back from her shower. 

That didn’t take very long, and when Emma popped her head out of the door to peer into the hallway, she could still hear the water running. Regina was clearly still in the middle of showering. And so Emma would have to think of a new way to entertain herself. She couldn’t watch any television. The TV didn’t have any channels. The only thing it could be used for, was to watch something on the DVD. Regina had told Emma that she never came up here to watch television, and Emma found that to be wonderfully old fashioned. The blonde walked back to the many shelves, but this time she didn’t look at the many DVD’s. Instead she turned her attention to the shelf below and looked at all the many leather bound photo albums. Surely, it couldn’t hurt if she took a quick peek, couldn’t it? She was so curious, and she had to do something while Regina was in the shower. She crouched slightly, ran a finger over the many leather bound photo albums. After having considered it for a moment, she plucked one of the albums from the shelf and then eagerly opened it. The first thing meeting her eyes was the text: ‘Regina’s Baby Shower’. Oh. This was interesting. Emma flipped a few pages forward and grinned when she saw a picture of a highly pregnant Regina. She was wearing a tent of a blue dress, but she still looked absolutely beautiful. She had a rather overbearing look on her face, and it wasn’t hard to figure out why. In the picture, Malena was standing next to her, and the blonde woman was grinning broadly at the camera while she was holding up a water melon that represented the size and shape of Regina’s stomach. Emma laughed, and even more so when she looked at the next picture, because in the next picture, Malena had been “creative” enough to stuff the water melon up under her dress. She and Regina were standing closely together, and Zelena had wittily written underneath the picture: ‘Who is pregnant and who isn’t?’. Emma couldn’t help but laugh. Regina looked positively unamused in the picture, and it lead Emma to believe that maybe the baby shower had been more Zelena’s idea than Regina’s. 

Emma flipped through the rest of the album and snickered quietly. All of the pictures were of different situations from Regina’s baby shower. There were many of Regina and Malena together, even more of Zelena and Regina together, and there were pictures of Regina and the elderly man Emma recognized as Henry Sr. Regina’s father. The father she had lost only three days before giving birth to her son. 

Emma looked at the elderly man in the picture. He looked very nice. Regina had inherited his smile. Regina’s eyes were sparkling in the picture. Henry Sr had his arm around her shoulder, and it was obvious that father and daughter had had an incredible tight bond. Emma felt a slight pinch in her belly. It hurt to know that Regina had lost such an important person. You could just see how much Henry Sr was looking forward to becoming a grandfather. It hurt to know that he had never gotten the chance to meet little Henry.

Emma closed the album and put it back where it belonged. Then she glanced at the other albums on the shelf. After some consideration she picked out a red album. The bookshelf creaked a bit as she wiggled the album free. 

Upon opening it, Emma could read: ‘Regina’s thirtieth birthday’. Flipping a few pages forward, Emma soon discovered that these pictures were less “professional”. One could wonder why Zelena had even bothered to create an album. Emma suspected that this album was made as a bit of a joke. Most of the pictures were blurry, and it was quite obvious that the “photographer”, aka Zelena had been pretty drunk that night. And so had the guests attending the party. There were many of the guests Emma didn’t recognize. Maybe it was Regina’s old colleagues? Emma flipped a few pages forward again, and now she saw someone she recognized. Malena had been one of the guests attending Regina’s birthday party, and in one of the pictures she and Regina were standing close together. Regina was wearing a little black dress while Malena was wearing a red dress. Both women were smiling rather goofily, and Emma herself smiled a little when she looked at Regina’s unfocused eyes. She was clearly pretty drunk. 

Emma flipped forward again, and her eyebrows rose when she looked at the next picture. “Huh. Okay then,” she muttered. Regina were sitting on Malena’s lap with her arms around the blonde’s neck. Malena looked rather delighted, and she had a hand on Regina’s thigh. Yep, they were definitely drunk. Emma wondered exactly how close the two women had been at the time. Alcohol. A bit of nostalgia. Cozying up to and old girlfriend. It wasn’t impossible that Regina and Malena had gotten a bit close to each other that night. 

Emma continued “snooping through” the album, and most of the pictures made her laugh. No one had been sober that night. Including Zelena. Seriously, all the pictures were completely blurred. And Regina was demonstrating some mad dance skills in one of the pictures. Emma snickered. And even more so when she reached the last page in the album. At the top of the page Zelena had written:   
‘....The morning after.’ And underneath the very tell-tale title, there was a single picture of Regina. Her hair was tousled, and she was wearing a bathrobe. Her makeup was smeared, and she was sitting and staring at a very large cup of coffee with a rather dead expression in her eyes. Behind her, Henry was standing with a broad grin on his face, and the at the time five year old boy was making cheeky thumbs up to the camera. He looked like he was finding Regina’s “zombie”-state very funny, and Emma had to admit that this was a rather “beautiful” picture. The contrast between Regina’s rather dead expression and Henry’s broad grin was so fucking funny. Emma could easily imagine Henry opening this album and laughing when he saw the last picture. And Emma could vividly imagine Regina’s annoyance.

Emma chuckled as she closed the album and walked back to the shelf to put it back where it belonged. She was just about to stuff the album back between the other albums, but the album slipped between her fingers and she ended up dropping it on the floor with a rather loud thud.

“Klutz,” Emma dully told herself and sighed a bit as she crouched down to retrieve the album from the floor. Her fingers closed around the album, and as she was about to rise to her full height again, something caught her attention. Something that was lying hidden underneath the bookshelf. Emma extended her hand out, wiggled it underneath the cramped space underneath the bookshelf and hoped that she wouldn’t encounter any spiders in her hunt to grab the piece of paper that had caught her attention. And fortunately enough, she didn’t “meet” any spiders. Instead she was able to grab onto the corner of the piece of paper and drag it out from underneath the book shelf. 

But as soon as she had gotten the piece of paper out from underneath the bookshelf, she discovered that it wasn’t a piece of paper at all. It was actually a picture with the blank side facing upwards. Emma turned the picture over, and her belly immediately started pinching upon seeing the motive. It was a picture of Regina and a man. A man with dark hair that was a bit tousled and a scruffy beard. He had blue eyes and he was wearing a police uniform. In the picture, he had one arm around Regina’s waist, and Emma immediately felt sick, because even though Regina was smiling in the picture, Emma was sure she could see something in her smile. The faintest hint of uneasiness. The blonde studied the picture intensely once more, and it didn’t take her long to deduce that the man- the ex-fiancé- had a far too tight grip on Regina’s waist. He was holding on to her too tightly. And there was something in his eyes. A hint of something cold. His smile was menacing and not kind. He looked.... He looked dangerous. And- Emma felt a bit sick when she let her eyes roam over the picture once more- that belt he was wearing. That thin leather belt with the buckle. It didn’t take long before it occurred to Emma that she had seen the imprint of that buckle on Regina’s throat. Now Emma felt downright nauseous, and she desperately wished that she had never seen this picture in this first place. Why did she have to be so damn curious? Why couldn’t she just have ignored it instead? She should have chosen to just let it be. 

Maybe she should just put the picture back where she had found it, but she knew that it wouldn’t work. Now that she knew it was there, she wouldn’t be able to abstract from it. She suddenly felt tempted to rip the picture to shreds. To tear it into teeny tiny little pieces and then letting all the little pieces fly out of the window. Emma swallowed something as she looked at the way Regina was “smiling” in the picture. Like a deer caught in the headlight. The man’s too firm grip on Regina’s hip. God, Emma wished that she never had seen that picture! The look on Regina’s face would haunt her for a very long time now. 

She was still standing with the picture in her hand when she heard soft footsteps. Regina came into the library, and before Emma could get the chance to react, the brunette was standing right behind her. 

Emma was quick to turn around, and her belly pinched as she looked at Regina. The brunette’s jaw clenched a teeny tiny bit, and her dark eyes flickered. Exactly like they had done when she had bared her throat to Emma. 

The blonde immediately felt terrible and cursed her stupid curiosity once more. Why couldn’t she just let things be? Why did she always have to investigate and poke around? That picture would have been better off on the floor. So much better. Had it still been laying out of sight underneath the bookshelf, Regina’s eyes wouldn’t have been flickering like this right now. 

“Regina...” Emma said softly. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

The only type of response Regina gave was to motion for Emma to give her the picture. 

Emma was quick to do just that, and as soon as she had given Regina the picture, the brunette turned around, walked over to the fireplace and then she threw the picture into the flickering flames. The movement looked well-rehearsed in a sense. Like she had done it before. And Emma gathered that she probably had. The other pictures that had been ripped out of the albums had ended up in the fireplace. Regina stood motionless and watched as the picture crumbled and turned into nothing. She lifted one hand, drew her hair behind her ear and then let her hand drift down to her throat. She lightly touched the mark the belt buckle had made upon her skin. Her eyes weren’t flickering anymore. Instead her gaze had become distant. She was there, but at the same time she wasn’t. 

And Emma couldn’t bear it. She refused to let Regina disappear like she had disappeared in the bathroom yesterday. Emma had brought her back once. She could do it again. She quickly crossed the floor and walked over to Regina. Gently draping her arms around the brunette’s waist from behind she said: “come back. Please?”

At first there was no reaction, but then she heard Regina exhale. Her body went from rigid to soft, and Emma could feel how Regina leaned back slightly against her touch.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said softly. “I found the... the picture underneath the bookshelf, and I didn’t know what it was at first. That’s why I took it. I’m sorry. I should have just let it be instead of poking around.” 

Regina turned around in her arms and shook her head once. She lifted her hand and patted Emma’s cheek gently. 

Emma turned her head so she could drop a kiss on the palm against her cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Regina shook her head and dropped a light kiss on Emma’s forehead. Then she looked over Emma’s shoulder, and after a second, Emma realized that she was looking at the DVD machine behind them. 

“Yeah, I found a movie if you still wanna watch,” Emma said. 

Regina nodded eagerly, freed herself from Emma’s embrace but made sure to take the blonde’s hand as they walked back to the couch, and Emma understood that she wasn’t being brushed off.

They sat down on the couch. Regina grabbed the remote and switched the movie on. Both women looked at the television as the first few scenes from “The Birds” flickered across the screen, but it didn’t take long before Emma had to look at Regina again. Emma could see that Regina was “here”. Her attention was focused on the television screen, but while she watched Tippi Hedren in action, she was rubbing and scratching her throat, and Emma was willing to bet a million bucks that seeing that bloody picture had caused Regina to experience those “psychological” pains. And when Regina cleared her throat, Emma was certain that her girlfriend had that horrible feeling again. The feeling of her throat closing up on her. And Emma knew her girlfriend well enough to be sure that Regina was taking “suffering in silence” to a new level right now. She didn’t want to “ruin the mood”. Once again, she was trying to hide her dark thoughts because she didn’t want to “dump things” on Emma. 

“Hey,” Emma said gently. 

Regina’s head immediately snapped up, and a small smile blossomed on her lips as she looked at Emma. 

“Can I come closer?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded immediately, seemed surprised. Maybe she hadn’t expected Emma to look right through her that fast. 

Emma wiggled closer to her girlfriend. Once she was sitting close enough to Regina to feel her arm brush against her own, the blonde spoke again: “you wanna put your feet up? Make yourself a little more comfortable?” 

Once again, Regina seemed surprised, but she nevertheless lifted her denim-clad legs and draped them in Emma’s lap. 

Emma immediately felt tempted to run a fingertip up and down Regina’s right leg, but she found it best to ask first: “have you ever had a leg massage before?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. 

“Will you give me the honor of letting me giving you your first one then?” the blonde asked. 

Regina seemed a little amused as she nodded in affirmative. 

Emma immediately went to work. She started at Regina’s knee and then slowly worked her way down. Kneaded Regina’s calf and winced slightly at how tight the brunette’s muscles felt. “It gotta be those high heels,” the blonde quipped lightly. 

Regina made a slight scoffing sound, and Emma felt her leg twitch a little. 

“Does it feel nice?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in affirmative, and her lips moved wordlessly as she formed the word: ‘Very’. 

“Good. I’m happy to hear that,” Emma said and pressed the pad of her thumb into Regina’s calf. 

Regina made a sound that was a middle thing between a hiss and a moan. 

“Am I pressing too hard?” Emma asked. 

Regina shook her head. 

“Good. That’s good. Did you know that I actually took a three week course in massage?” Emma asked nonchalantly. 

Regina looked very surprised as she shook her head. 

“Yeah, I had just turned twenty three,” Emma told her girlfriend. “I figured it would be fun to try something new for once.” What she didn’t tell Regina was that she had actually taken the course because   
she had met a woman who had been very interested in massage and all sorts of “quirky” things. Emma had hoped that she and the woman would have gotten the chance to talk and bond during the classes. That however had not been the case. The woman had ended up cozying up to the teacher instead, and Emma had hated herself for several months because she hadn’t been smart enough to make a move instead of just crushing on the woman from afar. Emma chuckled softly when she realized that that was exactly what she had done with Regina. Crushed on her from a distance at first. Wow. At least she had been bold enough to “make a move” this time, and oh boy, she was grateful for that!

Regina’s foot wiggled a bit in her lap, and then she was exhaling softly once more. 

“Still good?” Emma asked, snapping out of it to look at Regina. 

Regina nodded in affirmative, and Emma noticed that she had moved her hands away from her throat. Emma smiled a little. It was working. She had succeeded in distracting Regina. The blonde blinked as she concentrated on the television screen. “What sort of drugs are those birds on?”

Regina’s chest rumbled, and her dark eyes was sparkling with amusement. 

“I mean, seriously,” Emma laughed as she pressed down on Regina’s calf again. “It’s ridiculous. I can’t blame Tippi Hedren for screaming.”

Regina’s chest rumbled again. 

Emma switched her attention to Regina’s other leg. Kneaded her calf gently, and Regina half-moaned again. 

After having kneaded Regina’s calf for a good while, the blonde moved her fingers down to her girlfriend’s ankle. “Can I roll your pant leg up a bit?”

Regina nodded in affirmative, so Emma gently grabbed on to the edge of Regina’s denim pant leg and then rolled it up a bit to expose Regina’s rather shapely ankle. Emma began to press the pads of her thumbs into the flesh and knead Regina’s ankle, and Regina made that little half-moaning sound again. She clearly had a profound fondness for having her feet rubbed, Emma thought to herself. The blonde didn’t mind it one bit. She rather loved it when Regina was all relaxed. She seemingly found a rather sore spot on the back of Regina’s ankle, because Regina hissed a bit and squirmed slightly. 

“Sorry,” Emma said. “I won’t press down so hard the next time.” 

Regina just offered a soft sigh. She was clearly fine with deep pressure. 

And so Emma continued, but she wasn’t entirely satisfied. She wanted Regina to feel as relaxed as possible, and she would feel so much more relaxed if...... 

“Can I take off your socks?” Emma asked. She knew her touches would feel much better on bare skin. 

Regina wrinkled her nose slightly, and then her nostrils flared. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re afraid your feet smell?” Emma asked with a chuckle. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“That’s ridiculous, babe,” Emma said and chuckled again. “I’m pretty sure the only thing your feet smell of, are roses.”

Regina wrinkled her nose again, clearly not agreeing.

“It’ll feel so much better if I remove your socks,” Emma said sweetly and coaxingly. “I could really get the chance to work on your sore spots.” 

Regina pursed her lips and then nodded once. 

“Yeah?” Emma asked. Just to check. 

Regina nodded again. 

“Great! I’m telling ya, it’ll feel so much better,” Emma said as she quickly slipped off Regina’s thin, black socks. She smiled a little. Regina was wearing nail polish on her toenails. Deep red nail polish. And of course there wasn’t a single splatter of nail polish anywhere else on Regina’s skin. Only on her toenails. 

“That’s a nice nail polish,” Emma complimented. “The color suits your skin tone very well.” 

Regina offered a slight rumbling sound at that, and then her gaze was flickering back to the television screen and the mad bird action going on. 

Emma went to work. She started out by rubbing Regina’s inner ankles. Gently making soft circles with the pads of her thumbs. Regina’s feet wiggled a bit at that. 

“That’s really tender, isn’t it?” Emma asked, briefly looking up at Regina. 

The brunette nodded. 

Emma used less pressure as she continued to make circles on Regina’s inner ankles. Eventually, Regina stopped wiggling her feet, and Emma felt how her muscles went soft. The blonde moved on to a spot on the back of Regina’s heel. Gently kneaded a tight spot there and wiggled her hand slightly to press her index finger against Regina’s ankle bone. 

Regina took a shuddering breath and then moaned again, and Emma was immediately capable of figuring out that the moan she had just heard was very similar to the moans Regina had made last night when they were in bed. Regina was clearly enjoying this very much. And she was clearly embarrassed about this as well. When Emma looked up, the brunette was biting her lip and making half-hearted attempts at moving her feet away from Emma’s hands.

“It’s fine,” Emma said quickly, giving Regina’s left foot a soft, affirming squeeze. “It’s more than fine, Regina.” 

Regina still seemed a bit doubtful, so Emma gave her foot another soft caress. “Just relax, babe. I don’t mind.”

Regina relaxed her feet once more, and Emma continued. She moved her hands a bit and rubbed the top of Regina’s right foot with her thumbs. She started at the tip of Regina’s big toe and then moved slowly all the way down to her ankle. Back up towards her big toe and then repeating the action, applying just a little bit more pressure every time. Regina moaned again, and her foot wiggled a bit. Emma reminded herself to offer Regina lots of more foot rubs in the near future. Regina was clearly the kind of woman who was quite sensitive to having her feet massaged, and Emma was delighted at that. If she could make Regina feel good like this... If she could make Regina feel aroused by rubbing her feet.... Emma almost chuckled. Last night, Regina had offered a thigh to give the blonde pleasure, and now Emma was offering Regina pleasure by doing this. It would never cease to amaze Emma, how many different ways they could offer one another intimacy. 

The blonde moved her fingers to the arch of Regina’s foot. She began to massage it, using light pressure only and rotating one thumb clockwise and the other one counter clockwise. She gradually applied a bit more pressure to make sure that this didn’t turn into a tickling sensation. She opened her mouth, was about to ask Regina if the pressure was okay, but then Regina moaned again, and Emma no longer felt the necessity in asking. It was obvious that Regina was enjoying herself immensely. 

And it was obvious that neither one of them were paying much attention to the movie playing on the television screen. Emma almost chuckled again. Once again, they were failing miserably at watching a movie, and once again, it didn’t matter one bit. Watching Regina squirm was so much more interesting than watching Tippi Hedren escaping insane birds anyway, really. 

Emma continued to use both thumbs to massage the arch of Regina’s foot for about thirty seconds, and then she moved along to massage Regina’s heel and Achilles tendon. She slid her thumbs up and down the Achilles tendon, all the way from the heel and to the lower calf. Once Regina was squirming in a most satisfyingly manner, Emma switched to using both her thumbs to rub the brunette’s heel in opposing, circular motions. 

Regina exhaled, wiggled on the couch, and Emma raised her head to look at her. Regina was biting down on her bottom lip, and her right hand were fisting the blanket that was laying next to her on the couch, while her left hand was repeatedly opening and closing. 

Emma shifted a bit as well as she moved her fingers again. This time towards Regina’s toes, and she felt Regina stiffen for a split second, but the blonde knew exactly how to make Regina relaxed instead of hesitant. She gently began to pull on each toe, squeezing and then rotating the toes gently. That was another little trick she had learned during her three week long course, and it was certainly doing the trick now as well. Regina was almost melting back in the couch, and Emma felt every bit satisfied as she raised Regina’s other foot slightly and did the exact same thing to her other five toes. 

“Your muscles are really starting to come around now,” Emma said as she went back to massaging Regina’s right ankle, using her thumb and forefinger. She gave the hollow area below Regina’s ankle a soft squeeze and kept a firm pressure for about 5-10 seconds, and then she went back to making those circular motions around the outside of the ankle bone. She was careful to use the same amount of pressure all the time. 

Regina’s foot twitched a bit in her grasp, and she released a choked little sound. Yep, Emma was most definitely gonna offer her lots and lots of foot rubs in the very near future! The blonde hummed a bit as she continued to knead and massage Regina’s foot. She hadn’t exactly foreseen this reaction from Regina, but she was definitely not complaining. This was even better than what she had imagined would happen when she started to massage Regina’s feet. She absolutely loved that Regina was this sensitive.

Then she lifted Regina’s right foot slightly, pushed it upwards slightly so her neatly painted toes were pointing towards the ceiling. This new position was necessary for the next thing Emma had in mind. She needed the sole of Regina’s foot completely exposed for this, and once it was, Emma went to work. She used one hand to lightly cup Regina’s foot, and then she curled her other hand into a slight fist. 

She pressed it against the sole of Regina’s foot, made circular movements with her fist. Emma didn’t have much experience with baking, but she imagined that it could be compared to kneading dough or something like that. She focused on kneading one area for about ten to fifteen seconds, and then she slid her fist up and down the sole of Regina’s foot, applying more and more pressure as she went. 

Regina’s foot was wiggling between her hands now, and Emma could feel the couch move slightly as Regina squirmed and shifted. The blonde smiled a little as she moved her fist up, applied pressure, and then down, applying even more pressure. She made sure to use only the flat area on tops on her fingers and never the knuckles when she kneaded Regina’s foot. Using the knuckles would only cause pain, and that was about the last thing in the world Emma wanted. She wanted to make Regina feel good. Always. 

And then, just as she was applying as much pressure to the very center of Regina’s sole, she suddenly felt Regina’s foot tremble in her hands. Because the rest of Regina was trembling. Emma heard Regina exhale sharply, and she didn’t even need to look up in order to know exactly what had just happened. She dialed the pressure down a nudge but continued to gently rub both Regina’s feet until she could feel that the brunette had stopped trembling. 

Emma smoothened her thumb gently over the top of Regina’s foot and then looked up. Regina was breathing a bit fast still, and her eyes were wide as she stared back at Emma. 

“You good?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded and kept staring at Emma. 

The blonde laughed softly. Regina was looking at her as though she was the eighth wonder of the world or something, and Emma spontaneously bowed her head, planted a light kiss on Regina’s right ankle. 

Another tremor ran through Regina’s body, and then she was wiggling her feet out of Emma’s grasp. She lifted a hand and then pointed lightly to the hallway in the direction of the bathroom and then pointing back to herself. 

“Sure,” Emma said lightly, fully understanding why Regina needed a moment alone but determined not to make a big deal out of it. “D’you want me to pause the movie?” 

Regina shook her head and then she rose from the couch and quickly disappeared out in the hallway. 

Emma leaned back in the couch and listened until she couldn’t hear Regina’s footsteps anymore. She really hoped that Regina wasn’t embarrassed about this. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing. Emma was just delighted that she had been able to bring Regina a moment of bliss in such a simple way, and she had every intention of telling Regina that if she sensed that the brunette was embarrassed about her fondness for having her feet rubbed. 

Emma smiled a little. That had been beautiful to witness. To feel how Regina’s body had trembled, to hear the surprised gasp she had let out. She clearly hadn’t been prepared for it. 

The blonde sighed softly as she finally turned her attention back to the television screen. Birds were attacking people. Tippi Hedren was screaming very convincingly. Emma had no idea what was going on. She had no idea how much there was left of the movie. Wow. She and Regina really sucked at watching movies. Emma snickered. Maybe they should stick to going to the movies together. She couldn’t rub Regina’s feet there. Well, she could, but that would look pretty weird, and..... 

Emma’s train of nonsensical thoughts were cut short when Regina came back inside the library. She looked calmer now, but her eyes were still a bit wider than usual. 

“You good?” Emma softly asked once more. 

Regina nodded, sat down on the couch, reached within the pocket of her blazer and handed Emma a note. The blonde quickly read it: ‘that was really nice. Which is an understatement, but I’m not quite sure how else to express it.’

“It was my pleasure,” it bursted out of Emma before she could prevent herself from saying something stupid. 

Regina’s eyebrows shot up for a split second, but then she leaned back, and her chest rumbled with laughter once more. 

Emma laughed along with her, slid closer and took the brunette’s hand. She planted a soft kiss on the back of Regina’s hand, then said: “if you ever want another foot rub, then let me know, okay?” 

Regina pursed her lips and then nodded in a way that suggested that she maybe would take Emma up on that offer. Then she glanced at the television screen and frowned deeply. 

Emma laughed again. “Don’t worry, babe. I have no idea what’s going on either.”

Regina tried to keep up with what was happening on screen, but after approximatively two minutes she gave up and lifted her shoulders upwards in a shrug while she turned her hands, so her palms were facing the ceiling. 

Emma snickered. “Any chance you wanna kiss instead?”

Regina immediately turned around and nodded, and Emma didn’t need further encouragement. She inched closer to Regina and slotted their lips together in a soft kiss. This felt like a perfectly acceptable way to spend the rest of the day. 

Damn it was a shame they were going home tomorrow! 

To Be Continued.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: SwanQueen is going home, and Emma is not happy about it.


	49. Part Forty Nine

Emma’s lips pursed as she stuffed her duffel bag into the trunk of Regina’s car. She didn’t want to leave. She could feel that in her very bones. But unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about the cold hard facts. And the cold hard facts was that they were going home. Damn it. 

Emma turned around and walked back inside the log house. She came inside the hall just as Regina was coming down the stairs with her suitcase in hand. Emma pursed her lips again as she glared at the suitcase in Regina’s hand for a moment. Then she looked up at the brunette’s face, and she saw her own reluctance reflected in Regina’s eyes. Regina didn’t want to leave either. She headed towards the front door and brushed against Emma’s arm on her way out. 

Emma quelled another sigh and stretched her neck. Through the tinted glass in the door, she could see Regina open the trunk of the car and then stuff her suitcase inside. 

Emma glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a bit late, they had been dawdling and “wasted time” with kissing instead of actually packing their things together, but maybe they had time for a quick cup of coffee before leaving? Emma was definitely gonna suggest it when Regina came back inside. Emma stretched her arms above her head, and she felt every bit satisfied when she heard her back give a soft pop. Maybe she should stop by the spa place in Steveston sometime soon. It felt like she could need it. Maybe she could ask Regina to come with her. Judging by how knotted her back was when Emma had rubbed it, maybe she could need a good massage too. Emma smiled a little when she thought of the foot massage, she had given Regina yesterday morning. Regina had been delightfully wide eyed afterwards. They had switched off the movie and had ended up spending the rest of the morning kissing each other. Regina had been on top of her, and Emma’s hands had been in Regina’s hair. 

Until they hadn’t. Her fingertips had traced up and down Regina’s spine and then they had slipped a bit lower, to a far more curvier part of Regina. Emma had frozen for a split second, but Regina had kissed her cheek to let Emma know that she didn’t mind. Exactly twice, Regina’s thigh had ended up wedged between Emma’s legs. Exactly like the night before. They hadn’t stopped kissing until a clap of thunder had startled them both. Then they had made lunch, and afterwards Emma had “poked around” and stumbled upon a drawer full of board games. There had been no stopping Emma when she had come across Scrabble, and she had sweetly coaxed Regina into playing a game of Scrabble with her. Regina had looked positively amused, but she had nevertheless nodded yes, and they had sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace and played scrabble. The writer versus the literature professor. Emma had gotten her ass kicked. Twice. And as “punishment” she had made cocoa with whipped cream for both of them. And then she had snapped a picture of it for Henry. The ten year old had accused them of being “evil” once more. And he had “struck back” by sending a picture of the bag of chips he was in the middle of devouring. Regina hadn’t been completely satisfied with that, had grabbed her phone and texted Zelena, warning her to not fill Henry with junk food. Zelena had given a cheeky reply in return, and Emma had laughed heartedly while Regina had scowled. 

Emma’s head snapped up when she heard the front door open, and then Regina was coming back inside. Emma smiled at her girlfriend when she came into the kitchen. Regina had swapped her “holiday attire” for her usual pencil skirt and neat silk blouse. But she wasn’t wearing a scarf. She had kept her throat uncovered since the “incident” in the bathroom, and Emma was so fucking proud of her. This was one hell of a vote of confidence. Regina felt comfortable enough to not wear a scarf in Emma’s company. And Emma could honestly say that she hadn’t been thinking about nor looking at Regina’s throat. It was only last night when Regina had been fast asleep next to her that Emma had looked at the markings on Regina’s throat and felt a wave of sadness rush through her. 

A soft touch to her shoulder brought the blonde back to reality, and she quickly looked up and smiled at Regina. “Hi. I was getting lost in my own head for a moment there.” 

Regina offered a soft smile at that. 

“And I don’t think I’m completely ready to leave yet,” Emma confessed. “Any chance we have time for a cup of coffee before we have to go?”

Regina nodded and went over to the coffee machine. After a bit of pottering around, Emma heard the coffee machine “murmuring”. Emma was gonna miss that. Hearing the coffee machine “murmuring”. 

She was gonna miss the cozy little fireplace, the awesome library, and most of all she was gonna miss sleeping next to Regina and wake up to the brunette’s sleepy, soft smiles followed by a kiss on the cheek. 

Once again realizing that she wasn’t gonna wake up next to Regina tomorrow morning, Emma went over to her girlfriend and gently wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind. She buried her nose in the soft material of Regina’s silk blouse and inhaled deeply. Mmm. She could smell Regina’s lavender soap. And somehow that only made Emma miss Regina even more. Maybe she would just have to buy some lavender soap for herself. She didn’t care whether it was pathetic or not. Nor did she care about the fact that she and Regina had a four hour long drive ahead of them. Emma was already missing her. There was nothing she could do about it.

Emma “mm’ed” slightly into Regina’s blouse and then she lifted her head. “I wish we could stay one more day.” 

She felt Regina nod, and then the brunette turned around. She cupped Emma’s cheek lightly. 

“I’m being pathetic, aren’t I?” Emma asked, old insecurities suddenly welling up within her. Lily had hated it when Emma became “overly emotional” as she called it. And she hated it when Emma was “overly   
affectionate”. Meaning that she didn’t like it when Emma suddenly hugged her. It had taken Emma a while to realize that Lily was the one with issues. Not her. 

And Regina shook her head indicating that no, Emma wasn’t being pathetic. And to show that she meant it, she leaned into Emma’s touch, allowing the blonde to hug her just a little bit tighter. Another enormous step. It seemed like Regina had taken stride after stride during their long weekend away. First asking Emma to be on top of her, the co-sleeping, then the confession. Showing Emma her throat and then the intimacy they had shared last night. How she had given Emma physical stimuli. How she had allowed Emma to come near her body. 

Emma looked up at Regina. Yes, today she had to look up. Regina was towering above her in her high heels, and once again, Emma felt slightly envious of how easily Regina moved around in her high heels. Emma would never be able to achieve the same “classiness” as Regina. At least that was what she had lightly teased her girlfriend with sometime last night before they went to sleep. Regina had fallen asleep first, and the previous teasing had made Emma think about the brunette’s footwear, then her feet, and then obviously about how she had rubbed Regina’s feet earlier. And Regina’s glorious reaction to it.

Emma suddenly realized that she was staring at Regina’s feet now, and she quickly looked up at the brunette’s face again. Regina looked a bit confused, but before Emma could get the chance to admit that she had been thinking about that foot massage, the coffee machine made a slight clicking sound, and Regina elegantly freed herself and walked over to the cupboard where she found two cups. 

Emma silently complained for a second. How could the coffee already be done? That really wasn’t fair. 

Regina poured both of them a cup of coffee, added sugar and milk to Emma’s coffee and only milk to her own. Then she handed one of the cups to Emma. 

“Thanks, babe,” Emma said with a little half-grin. 

Regina flashed her an amused look in response. They settled down at the kitchen table for the last time, and as soon as Regina had swallowed the first mouthful of coffee, Emma asked: “do you have any plans this week?”

Regina reached within the pocket of her blazer and found the stack of post-its and the pencil. She began scribbling an answer, and Emma noted that the stack of post-its had thinned considerably. There wasn’t that many pink notes left. Pink. Emma chuckled a bit. Maybe she should turn that into a tradition. Buy post-its notes in funny colors and laugh at Regina’s reactions. Maybe she would buy a baby blue stack of post-its the next time. She could already imagine the scowl on Regina’s face. And the amusement. Emma took a sip of her coffee, and then the sound of the pencil scratching against the paper stopped, and Regina slipped her a note. Emma quickly read it: ‘I don’t think I have that many plans apart from work and the weekly session with my therapist, whom I for once look forward to see. I like telling him about the progress I’ve made.’

Emma smiled, leaned forward and gave Regina’s free hand a soft squeeze. 

Regina’s eyes gleamed slightly as she shook her head a little and then grabbed a new post-it note and began scribbling upon it. Emma took another sip of her coffee, reminding herself to not drink it so darn quickly. The faster she drank her coffee, the faster they were going to leave the log house. Emma took a teeny tiny sip of her coffee in an attempt to make it last just a little bit longer. 

And then another note was given to her. Emma quickly read it: ‘I suspect I’ll arrive for my session armed with an entire novel written about you. My poor therapist won’t be able to ask me anything. He’ll be far too busy reading all the mush I’m gonna write down about you.’

“You’re gonna write down mush about me?” Emma chuckled. 

Regina nodded. 

“Aww,” Emma said sweetly. “That’s so cute!” 

Regina answered by rolling her eyes and grabbing for her cup of coffee. 

“I like the idea of you writing down mush about me,” Emma snickered. 

Regina demonstratively took a swig of her coffee. 

“And speaking of writing...” Emma continued when she suddenly remembered something. “Have you heard more about Henry and his mystery project?” 

Regina shook her head and turned the post-it note over so she could write an answer in the back. And soon the note was pushed back towards Emma again: ‘no, he still won’t tell me what he’s writing about, but I know he’s been writing on it this weekend.’

“He takes it pretty seriously, huh?” Emma said with a little smile. She could remember how excited she had been when she had been asked to write a fairytale in school. 

Regina nodded and took another sip of her coffee, and Emma was just about to tell her to not drink her coffee so fast. Emma still wasn’t ready to leave the log house.

But sooner rather than later she had no choice. Once their coffee cups were empty and had been rinsed, there really wasn’t more reasons to stay in the log house, it was starting to get late. They had to leave.

So both women left the log house. Regina locked up and hid the key in its usual place. 

“It could really be awesome to come back sometimes,” Emma said. 

Regina nodded as she found her car key, she didn’t look particularly chuffed though, but Emma knew that it wasn’t because of her words, it was because of the long drive. Regina found drives to be annoying because she didn’t have any chance of communicating, and Emma could fully understand her girlfriend’s annoyance. Emma made a mental note to herself about sticking to questions that could be answered with a headshake or nodding. She wanted to make this easy for Regina. And they could listen to music. Music was a really good “filler” when conversation wasn’t an option. 

They reached Regina’s black Mercedes, and Emma was just about to open the door to the passenger’s seat, but Regina beat her to it. She elegantly opened the door to the passenger’s seat for Emma and even made this grand gesture with her hand when Emma approached. 

The blonde chuckled. “Hasn’t the roles been reversed quite a bit?” she asked as she climbed onto the passenger’s seat. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be opening doors for you.” 

Regina just scoffed and then she slammed the car door behind Emma. She walked around the car and then climbed onto the driver’s seat. Another door was slammed shut, and then she was starting the engine. 

Emma turned her head and looked back at the log house as the car took them away from the house. Damn, she was gonna miss that little place. It was a right little haven Regina had up here. Secluded. Isolated. The perfect place for a romantic getaway. 

Emma chuckled a bit. 

Regina shot her a curious, sideway glance, and once again Emma detected a hint of frustration in Regina’s eyes. She was clearly still quite annoyed because they couldn’t have a proper conversation.   
Emma outstretched a hand and lightly put it on Regina’s knee for a moment. She was rewarded with Regina lightly putting her own hand on top of the blondes for a second before putting it back on the wheel. 

“Next time I’ll be taking you somewhere,” Emma said lightly, and she saw how Regina’s lips curled up in a smile.

“Might just be a trip to Eugenia’s Inn, but...” Emma said goofily. 

Now Regina’s chest rumbled, and even in the faint light in the car Emma could see how her dark eyes gleamed. 

The journey back from Salmon Arms was pretty long. Emma had repeatedly offered to drive, but Regina had shook her head every time, and it didn’t take long before Emma was starting to suspect that Regina didn’t like when anybody else drove her car. That had made the blonde chuckle a bit. Regina was protective of her car. Emma wasn’t quite sure why, but she found it to be pretty funny. Exactly like the last time, they were listening to the radio as they drove, and Emma had been delighted to discover that one of the radio channels were having a “cheesy love songs”-marathon. Starting with “Lady in Red” by Chris DeBurgh. The blonde showed little mercy upon Regina as she passionately tried to outsing Chris DeBurgh. Regina had seemed less impressed, but her less than enthusiastic reaction didn’t make Emma falter. 

‘Lady in reeee-eeeeed,’ she teasingly sang. “Is he singing about you?” 

Regina made a slight scoffing sound.

“I think he is,” Emma said sweetly. “This is totally your song, babe.” 

Regina scoffed again. 

‘I have never had such a feeling; such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight,’ Emma mercilessly continued and made sure to exaggerate as she sang: ‘Lady in ree-eeeed!’

Regina wrinkled her nose and looked very relieved when the song ended. But the torture didn’t stop there. Quite the reverse. The “cheesy love songs”-marathon continued, and Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the utterly horrified expression on Regina’s face when the next song began playing. It was “My Heart Will Go on”. Obviously, Emma cleared her throat and then gave her very heartfelt interpretation of the song. It was actually impossible to hear Celine Dion’s voice. 

“You know, I get the feeling that you don’t appreciate my singing,” Emma teased once the song had ended. 

Regina raised her eyebrow in a “really”-manner. 

Emma snickered again, then but her hand on Regina’s knee again. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” 

But Regina firmly shook her head and then made a “go on”-gesture with her hand. She too was just teasing. She actually liked it when Emma sang. And so Emma did. And each time she finished another song, she teasingly asked Regina what she thought of her “serenading skills”, and each time, Regina made that rumbling sound of amusement. 

“Only the best for you, babe,” Emma teased and then continued her quest to “serenade” Regina. Yep, that was a thing now. Emma had a feeling that Regina hadn’t been “serenaded” much in her life, so why not take the opportunity to rectify that right now? There wasn’t much else she could do while sitting in the car, and this made the drive a bit more entertaining. And it certainly made Regina smile.

And oh, how Emma “serenaded” her girlfriend. Regina looked amused every time she began singing a new song. At least until “Make You Feel” by Alina Baraz & Galimatias blasted out of the radio.

Emma muttered something half-hearted about not being able to outsing Alina Baraz, and then she snapped her jaw shut. She really couldn’t sing along to this song. The lyrics were a bit too... well.......

‘Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words  
Let me blow your mind  
I'll take you far, far away  
I'll make you feel alright  
You gotta crave it and chase it  
Until you're close enough to taste it......’

Emma turned her head and dared looking at Regina. The blonde couldn’t quite decipher whether Regina was listening to the song or not. Regina looked rather thoughtful, but it wasn’t that look of frustration Emma had seen on her face a handful of times already. No, she simply looked thoughtful. Maybe even interested. One of her hands lifted from the wheel to draw her hair behind her ear, and she tilted her head slightly when the next song began playing. “For Your Eyes Only” by good ol’ Sheena Easton. 

Emma gave up on “serenading” Regina. Instead she leaned back and listened to the song. It didn’t take long before she day-dreamed herself back to the bedroom in the log house. To the soft bed, Regina’s thigh wedged between her legs and-

Emma’s little day dream was shattered when she suddenly heard something. A slight rumbling. The blonde quickly looked up, looked at Regina. The “rumbling” was coming from her. For a moment Emma thought that Regina was amused again, but then she started to pay a little more attention to the rumbling sound. It sounded a bit different from when Regina was amused. It was a bit more... rhythmic. Actually it was very rhythmic. It occurred to Emma that the rumbling sound Regina was making was matching the rhythm of the song. Regina was... Regina was singing. In her way. Emma immediately felt completely awake and alert. That was quite beautiful, really. And it also made Emma a bit sad, because Regina should have been able to sing her heart out. Emma had vowed that she wouldn’t push Regina into making a decision, but for the first time the blonde thought about what the outcome potentially could be if Regina chose to get that operation. Suppose it made her able to speak again, able to sing? 

Emma suddenly imagined Regina sitting next to her and singing at the top of her lungs and laughing. Really laughing. Emma’s belly pinched a bit as she imagined hearing Regina laugh. Emma’s belly pinched again as she thought about Regina’s voice. Regina hadn’t shared too much about it. The only thing she had mentioned was that she’d had a “very low and quite raspy voice”. The brunette’s face had twisted when she had given Emma a new note. A note in which she admitted that she had hated her voice when she was younger, and how much she was regretting that now. Instantly understanding what it was about, Emma had done everything to convince Regina that her past dislike of her voice had absolutely no influence on what had happened to her. Regina had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. 

Emma’s head snapped up when she felt a soft, warm hand on her thigh. Regina had switched off the music, and now she was giving Emma a sideway glance. 

“I’m fine,” Emma quickly assured and lied a bit as she continued: “I was just getting a bit sleepy that’s all.”

Regina’s chest rumbled, and now she was definitely amused again. 

“Anyway, I better check out the busses,” Emma said and fished her phone out of her pocket. He eyes were completely focused on the screen when she felt a slight tap to her knee that made her look up again. Regina was shaking her head firmly then pointing to herself. 

“What?” Emma asked confused. 

That look of slight frustration flickered in Regina’s dark eyes as she pointed to herself once more, then to the wheel and then to Emma. 

“Uhh...” Emma scratched the back of her neck, and then when she realized what Regina was trying to say: “Ohh! You’re offering to drive me home? Is that it?” 

Regina nodded eagerly. 

“Seriously? That would be awesome!” Emma said relieved. “Thank you so much!”

Regina offered a smile. 

“But you don’t have to drive me home though,” Emma hastily continued. “I can easily find a bus and-“ she ran out of words when Regina shook her head firmly once more. The subject was clearly not up for debate. 

“Thank you,” Emma settled for. 

Regina nodded graciously and then she opened the glove box, roamed for a moment and then handed Emma something. The blonde quickly realized that it was in fact a piece of licorice. 

“You’re hiding snacks in there?” Emma exclaimed surprised. 

Regina offered a light shrug in response. 

“You’ve secretly got a sweet tooth!” Emma accused. 

Regina smiled a little in the dimmed light in the car, and Emma laughed. Regina Mills had a sweet tooth. Who would have guessed? The blonde stuffed the licorice inside her mouth and once again complained that they were on their way home...........

Yes, unfortunately all good things come to an end, and much too soon, they arrived in Steveston. Emma shook her head. Hadn’t they just got in this car? They’ve just started driving, for fucks sake! They couldn’t be here already, damnit!

But they were. Emma bit back a groan of complain as they drove through the little town and then reached Emma’s own house. 

“Damnit,” the blonde said plainly as Regina parked the car. 

Regina switched off the engine.

“I don’t wannaaaaaa,” Emma said theatrically and turned her head to look at Regina.

And Regina looked like she didn’t “wannaaaaaa” either. Her lips were slightly pursed, and she was frowning as she looked out of the window at Emma’s home. 

“I suppose this is the part where I get out of the car,” Emma half-moaned. 

Regina answered by unbuckling her seatbelt and open the car door. She was clearly intending to walk Emma to her door, and while it didn’t motivate Emma enormously, it made her a teeny tiny bit more   
willing to get out of the car. It didn’t make sense to sit here when Regina wasn’t here. She sighed as she unbuckled her own seatbelt and followed Regina into the cold air. The brunette had opened the trunk of the Mercedes and was in the process of elegantly grabbing Emma’s duffel bag. 

“I could have done that myself,” Emma said as Regina wiggled the duffel bag out of the trunk. 

Regina just offered a light shrug in response, slammed the trunk shut again and then handed the duffel bag to Emma. 

“Thanks,” Emma said.

They walked up the little pathway that lead to Emma’s front door, and Emma roamed inside the pocket of her parka for a moment to find the key to the door. There was a slight moment of panic when she couldn’t find the key, but then she wiggled it out of the pocket and triumphantly said: “aha!”

Then she turned to Regina. They were supposed to say goodnight now. They were supposed to say goodnight, and Regina was supposed to drive home. But Regina seemed very unwilling to drive anywhere, and Emma was definitely unwilling to initiate a goodbye. Maybe they would just hover outside for the rest of the night. 

Nah. It was actually pretty cold out here. Emma’s parka was thick, but the wind was still blowing right through it, and Regina kept rubbing her hands together. For once she was the one to forget her gloves. 

“Well...” Emma said and shifted a bit. She had one foot on the first step up to her porch. 

Regina nodded in response. 

“If it wasn’t because I know you’re going home to your adorable son, I would have invited you in for a cup of coffee,” Emma said. 

Regina smiled. 

“No, actually, scratch that. If it wasn’t because I know you’re going home to your adorable son, I would have invited you to stay the night,” Emma corrected. “I wouldn’t have minded another night of co-sleeping.”

Regina nodded again and then Emma shivered when one of her cold hands cupped her cheek, but even though Regina had cold hands tonight, Emma wouldn’t let her move it away from her cheek. When the brunette tried to do so, Emma immediately put her hand over Regina’s. She flashed her girlfriend a soft smile. “Thank you so much for inviting me to come with you. I’ve loved every second of it. Even though we sucked at watching a movie together.” 

Regina’s smile turned into a smirk at that. No doubt she was re-living that epic kissing marathon they’d had yesterday. 

Emma couldn’t bear to small talk for another minute. She leaned in- nearly stumbling- and then she captured Regina’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Regina immediately responded to it, and her left hand came up to cup Emma’s other cheek, and Emma moved backwards so she was standing on the first step that lead up to her porch. This meant that she was now taller than Regina, and Emma snickered a little into the kiss upon discovering how much she liked that. It reminded her of last night in the cabin where Regina had walked around barefooted, and Emma had made her blush when pointing out how “tiny” she actually was. 

Emma her let fingers skate down from Regina’s cheeks to her waist, avoiding to touch Regina’s neck on the way. And she avoided to wrap her arms around Regina’s neck as well. She had learned that hugging Regina was okay. As long as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. 

Regina released a beautifully, shy moan, and Emma’s mind completely bluescreened for a second, because the sound was unmistakably similar to the sound she had made during the foot rub, and the night in the bedroom where she and Emma had taken another step in their intimacy. Emma mirrored the sound and tightened her grip on Regina’s waist just a little bit. She didn’t want to let go. She wanted to cancel her work tomorrow and spend the day with Regina instead. But logically, Emma knew that couldn’t happen. Regina too had things to do tomorrow.

Oh well, at least she could prolong their goodbye just a little. Emma didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, and she was pleasantly surprised when she felt Regina nip gently at her bottom lip. Oh god, Emma felt absolutely weak in the knees! Couldn’t they just drive back to the log house really quickly? Regina nipped at her bottom lip again, and Emma moaned once more. Louder than what she had expected, and louder than what Regina had expected too. She could feel how the brunette stiffened for a split second before once again focusing on kissing Emma. She was still nibbling on Emma’s bottom lip, and Emma was pretty sure that sort of kissing should be illegal. 

Emma could probably have continued this all night, and she suspected that Regina felt the same. And they probably would have continued for at least a while if it hadn’t been for the car passing by. The flashing headlights surprised both of them, and upon looking up, Emma discovered that it was Ruby who had just passed them. Great. Emma groaned a little. She would probably not hear the end of it tomorrow. Maybe she would make sure to not run into Ruby tomorrow. 

Regina, however, seemed amused, and she elegantly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Well...” Emma said and shifted a bit on the porch. “I suppose we better......”

Regina nodded, then lifted her hands and signed something that made Emma grin like an idiot. 

“I love you too,” the blonde said softly. “And I wish you could come back inside, but I know you have to get home to Henry, so I won’t suggest it.”

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter and then she reached out and gave Emma’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“Goodnight,” Emma said softly. 

Regina lifted her hands again, signing ‘goodnight’. 

“Could you sign ‘I love you’ again?” Emma asked a bit goofily. 

Regina’s chest rumbled again and then she lifted her hands once more, humoring Emma and signing ‘I love you’ again. 

“I want a recording of you doing that,” Emma said with a grin. “And then I wanna look at it when we’re not together.” 

Regina shook her head again. 

“And now I’m just stalling because I don’t want you to go home,” Emma openly admitted. 

Regina smiled, shook her head and then leaned forward and gave Emma a quick and slightly surprising kiss. 

“Mmm!” Emma half-groaned as she returned the kiss and then straightened her posture. “Okay, I’m totally gonna let you go now.”

And she did. After about another five minutes of kissing. Both of them were pretty breathless when they finally parted, and as Regina was walking back towards the car, Emma said: “text me tomorrow?” 

Regina turned around and Emma laughed when she saw the thumbs up the brunette was flashing her. 

Emma stood and watched as Regina climbed back inside her car, and she didn’t budge an inch until she couldn’t see the Mercedes anymore. Then she sighed and turned around to finally head back inside her house. 

She hurried as she went upstairs with her duffel bag dragging behind her. The entire house felt big and empty, and Emma sneered a bit. She already missed Regina. 

And that feeling only intensified when she reached her bedroom. Man, her bedroom felt empty! And her bed felt ridiculously big. Too big. There was a distinct lack of Regina in it. 

Emma had just unzipped her duffel bag and was in the process of unpacking her stuff and determining which items needed washing, when her phone chimed. Emma immediately rose from the floor and grabbed the phone from her bedside table. For a ridiculous moment she thought it was Regina, but obviously, it wasn’t. Emma grimaced slightly as she read the message:

‘Hey Ems, I heard they’re gonna do a remake of “The Long Kiss Goodnight”. I’m sure you and Regina could star in the leading roles 😉’

“Hardy, har, har,” Emma said unamused as she quickly texted back:

‘You are hysterical, Ruby. Really hysterical.’

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Texting between our ladies? I think.


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fifty chapters. I can barely believe it. This started out as an idea for a cute little one shot, and now here we are. I am deeply honored by the wonderful comments you guys have left on this story, and I cannot wait to share the rest of it with you. You truly make it worth it.

Emma rolled onto her side for the millionth time, huffing slightly under her breath as she did so. The tossing and turning had been going on for almost two hours now, and she still couldn’t sleep. Which was a bit of a problem because she had to be up early tomorrow to go to work. Urgh. Mondays sucked. And they especially sucked after you had just spent a long weekend in an amazing cabin. 

Emma reminded herself to be fair, though. She actually liked her job. On most days, she loved it. She was looking forward to reading new manuscripts and edit. She was looking forward to being back in her office, and she was looking forward to getting a hold of August and hearing the latest gossip about his escapades. 

But right now, missing Regina and the cabin was Emma’s most dominant feeling. Seriously, her bed felt ridiculously empty. There was a distinct lack of a warm body next to hers. There was a distinct lack of a smiling brunette that encouraged Emma to lie on top of her. And there was a distinct lack of soft fingers drawing on her naked back. 

Emma huffed a bit as she rolled onto her back, folded her hands under her head. Maybe she shouldn’t even attempt to fall asleep tonight. Maybe she should just accept the fact that she was going to pull an all nighter and then fetch her laptop downstairs. She could watch some Netflix until she fell asleep. Some “Black Mirror”. Or a few episodes of “Lost”, her go-to series when she couldn’t sleep. 

There was just one teeny tiny problem. Emma didn’t want to get out of bed either. She was far too comfortable. Even though her bed was lacking Regina, it was nice and warm and cozy, and Emma really didn’t wanna leave it. Ergo, she would have to think of something else to keep her entertained while she waited for “Mr. Sleep” to catch up with her. 

The blonde did the only thing she could do in this particular situation and outstretched one arm, grappling for her phone on the bedside table. She managed to grab it but heard something crash to the floor as well. Emma cringed a bit. She was willing to bet all her money that that was her glasses landing on the floor. However, she didn’t bother checking if they were alright. She could do that in the morning. Instead she focused her attention on the phone in her hand, swiping to unlock it and then checking her various apps. No news on Snapchat. No news on Facebook. Ruby had posted a picture on her Instagram, though. Of herself and Dorothy, looking more in love than ever. Emma was quick to like the picture and then write a comment about how cute they both looked. She was so happy that Ruby had found someone. She could still remember those few uncomfortable weeks right after she had arrived in Steveston. The weeks were Ruby had been crushing on her. 

Emma snickered softly as she though about it. God, everything had changed so much since then! For the better. Back then, Emma had been crushing as well. On Regina. And now they had declared their feelings for one another. In the best way possible. Emma was still basking in the memory of Regina writing “I love you” on her back. She would ask Regina to do that many, many times down the line. 

Emma closed Instagram once more. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about Regina, and she felt completely overcome by the urge to thank her again. So she did:

‘Hey, I know you’re asleep right now, but I just wanted to say thank you again for inviting me up to the cabin with you. I think it’s been the best weekend of my life. Anyway, I miss you, and I can’t wait to text you more in the morning.’

Emma put her phone down on the bedside table once more, but she hadn’t even gotten the chance to roll onto her side before she heard the scratching sound of the phone vibrating against the wooden bedside table. Huh. Interesting. Emma quickly reached for the phone once more and checked the message:

‘I miss you too.’

Emma pursed her lips teasingly as she replied: ‘why the heck are you awake this late, babe?’

‘Why are YOU awake this late, miss Swan?’ 

‘I couldn’t sleep.’

‘Well, that makes two of us, then.’

‘Oh yeah? What’s keeping you up?’

‘You.’

Emma grinned. Exactly the answer she had hoped for in the current situation. She felt like a cat who had gotten the cream as she texted back: ‘Oh. Should I apologize for that or something?’

‘For robbing a lady of her beauty sleep? Yes, absolutely.’

Emma chuckled a bit now. ‘Alright. I’m sorry. But just for the record, you don’t need any beauty sleep. You’re beautiful enough already.’

‘Stop flirting with me at this hour. It’s too late. I could end up writing something disgustingly mushy in return.’

‘You’ve already written that you love me on my back. What could possibly be mushier than that??’

‘Well, I could text you that I can’t stop thinking about you. How’s that for mushy?’

‘Melting marshmallow level 😉’

‘Right then.’

‘But just for the record... I can’t stop thinking about you either. My bed feels cold and empty!’

‘Is that so? Well, it was very nice to co-sleep with you.’

‘So nice it could happen again??’

‘Certainly. If you invite me to stay over at some point.’

‘How does next weekend look for you? 😉’

‘I’ll be occupied this Friday. Henry’s school is having this annual evening thing were they invite all the parents to come for a special dinner prepared by the kids.’

‘Ooooh! That sounds fun!’

‘I’m afraid I’m not all that big on salty Spaghetti Bolognese, but of course I’m gonna be there. Zelena went with him last year.’

Emma pursed her lips again, but this time not out of amusement. Regina had been in the psychiatric ward around this time last year. That’s why she hadn’t been able to go.

‘I’m sure you and the kid will have so much fun 😊’

‘Oh yes. First Spaghetti and then disco music. It’s gonna be the event of the year, I’m sure.’

‘Hold on... Are you telling me there’ll be dancing too?!’

‘Yes, miss Swan. That’s exactly what I’m telling you.’

‘Oh man! Now I wish I could come too!’

‘Would you though?’

Emma blinked a bit in confusion. ‘What?’

‘Would you go with me if I asked you?’

Uhh... Emma blinked again. She had not expected that. But before she could fully process it, her phone chimed again. 

‘You know what, never mind. I’m sure that was inappropriate and pushy. I’m just overtired. Forget I mentioned it.’

Emma frowned a bit as she quickly typed: ‘wait a second, why would that be inappropriate?’

‘Well, because it’s technically a parent-child function I just suggested that you come with me to. That’s a bit pushy I believe.’

Maybe Emma was being incredibly thick, but she really couldn’t see why. ‘do you think Henry would mind it if I came with you?’

‘No, I think he would love it, actually.’

Now Emma was grinning. ‘I actually happen to love spaghetti Bolognese you know.’

‘Of course you do.’

‘And I love disco music too 😉’

‘I bet you do.’

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she began typing again: ‘Any chance you’ll let me be your spaghetti-and-disco date?’ she sent the text and then waited patiently. She could sense Regina’s reluctance about going alone, and she hoped that she wasn’t crossing some sort of line by asking. Her phone chimed again. 

‘Are you sure you want that? I don’t want you to feel pushed into doing it.’

Emma shook her head. God, sometimes Regina was too cute for words! The blonde felt how she was positively melting as she typed back: ‘okay, here’s the thing: I love spaghetti Bolognese. I love disco music. I love you. And I love your kid. This would not be a chore. It would be a fun night out with you and your son.’

It didn’t take long before her phone chimed again, and Emma was quick to check the message: ‘are you quite serious, Emma?’

Emma snorted a bit. ‘Yes, Regina. I am one hundredth percent serious. If you want me to come with you, I’m down 😊’

‘Well, I think it would be best if you ”formally” asked Henry. This is his school functioning after all, but I’ll admit it would be wonderful to not go alone for a change. If Henry is okay with it, I’d love if you could join us.’

Emma smiled widely. ‘Cool! I’ll ask him in the morning then!’

‘That sounds like a good decision.’

Emma smirked a bit. She was definitely “sleep-drunken” and her next message to Regina more than reflected that: ‘Now... can we talk about how much I miss you??’

‘I miss you too, dear. So much.’

‘Do you think we could head up to the cabin again sometimes?’

‘Why yes, of course. I’d love that.’

‘I really had an awesome time. But I think I’ve already mentioned that a few times, haven’t I??’

‘You have, but I don’t mind hearing it again.’

‘I loved every moment of it!’

‘So did I!’

‘Even though we suck at watching movies together 😉’

‘Oh well. Plenty of other things we’re good at then.’

‘I think you’re flirting with me, Mills!’

‘I wouldn’t dream of it.’

Emma chuckled, and then couldn’t resist to chide a little: ‘you shouldn’t be up this late, babe.’

‘Neither should you. Babe.’

‘That’s all your fault. You keep running around in my head. You should be exhausted!’

‘Oh, very funny.’

‘Thank you! I’m counting on becoming a stand up comedian if I don’t make it as a writer. Wanna come to my first show?’

‘I think I’ll be the only one coming to your show, Emma.’

‘Are you saying my humor isn’t one of the things you fell in love with?!’

‘Well....’

‘I knew it 😉 so, are you in bed reading?’

‘Yes, I had to think of something else now that I don’t have your back to write on anymore.’

“Awwww,” Emma cooed out loud and snickered as she texted: ‘what are you reading this time?’

‘Outlander. Zelena recommended it to me.’

‘You’ve never read Outlander before?!’

‘No, I have not. Nor have I watched the show, so kindly get off my back, miss Swan.’

Emma grinned. ‘Okay, okay! What do you think of it so far??’

‘Well, it’s certainly graphic that’s for sure.’

‘Is that good or bad?’

‘I haven’t quite decided yet. Zelena kept going on and on about it, so now I’m gonna give it a shot.’

‘And are you gonna read it all night??

‘I hope not. I’m expecting sleep to catch up with me soon.’

‘Yeah, I’m hoping the same for me, but I can’t stop thinking. About you.’

‘I have the same problem. I believe that’s why I haven’t read much of this brick of a book yet.’

‘You can’t stop thinking about you either?’

‘Oh, very funny.’

‘Sorry, couldn’t resist 😉’

‘Of course you couldn’t. You never can.’

‘You know me too well, babe.’

‘That I do.’

‘Anyway, I think I’ll try and catch up on some sleep. I don’t think Malena would be too happy if I fell asleep during working hours tomorrow.’

‘Then sleep well, miss Swan.’

‘Thanks. Urgh, I really hate the idea of going to sleep when you’re still awake!’

‘And if I promise you to go to sleep as well?’

‘I could definitely work with that.’

‘In that case, I’ll be putting my book down for the night and switching off my lights.’

‘Good plan. Sleep well, babe. Love you.’

‘I love you too. Sleep well.’

Emma smiled as she finally put her phone down and then curled up under the covers..

Emma wasn’t exactly regretting her life choices when her alarm started blaring the next morning, but she was most definitely tired and complained under her breath as she hopped out of bed and half-stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. 

The shower helped a bit. Make her feel less dazed, and Emma actually-sort-of felt ready to “greet the day” as she padded back to the bedroom and grabbed a fresh set of underwear. Next she stepped into a pair of blue skinny jeans. She pulled a grey tanktop over her head and then glanced out of the window. The weather looked grey. And cold. Parka coat it was, then. 

Emma pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, and just as she had done that, she remembered the conversation she’d had with Regina last night. The blonde quickly grabbed her phone and glanced at the time. It wasn’t super early. Henry was probably up now. Emma took the chance and send Henry a message: ‘hey kid, are you having pop tarts for breakfast again?’

Buzz-buzz. That was fast. Henry was up and about. Emma quickly checked the message:

‘Pop tarts? No way! Mom would never give me pop tarts for breakfast.’

‘So only when you and your aunt is home alone then?’

‘Yeah. Don’t tell mom!!’

Emma snickered. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t. But I actually have something I wanna ask you about.’

‘You and mom are moving in together?’

The blonde scoffed now. ‘Where the hell did you get that idea?!’

‘I’m gonna tell mom you cursed.’

‘Right. Sorry. But no, your mom and I are NOT moving in together.’

‘Why not? You love her, and she loves you. And your house is pretty big. Too big for just one person. Your guestroom could be my new room. And mom is looking for a new place to live. It’s perfect!’

‘Yeah, it’s not that simple. That would be a huge step too soon. But anyway, back to subject. Your mom told me that you and she are going to a thing at your school this Friday, is that right?’

‘Yup, that’s right. With disco music and spaghetti!’

‘Yeah, she told me that. Are you excited about it?’

‘Yeah, I am, but I think mom’s a bit nervous about going. You know, with all the other parents and kids being there and all. I think she’s afraid they’ll stare at her, or whisper about her.’

Emma frowned. Huh. Regina hadn’t mentioned anything about being nervous yesterday. Henry was one smart kid. The blonde pursed her lips a bit as she texted back:

‘Your mom suggested something last night, but she said I better check with you first. Ask you.’

‘Ask me what??’

‘Would it be alright with you if I came along with you and your mom to your school thingy? I love spaghetti and disco music, so I was super envious when I found you guys were going.’

‘You wanna come with me and mom to spaghetti night? That’s so cool!’

‘You think so?’

‘Yeah! I can’t wait for you to meet all my friends!’

Emma smiled a bit. Well, that was as easy as one-two-three. 

‘I’d love to meet all your friends, kid! And I’m looking forward to showing off my awesome dance skills 😉’

‘If you embarrass me I’ll never forgive you!!’

Emma snickered now. ‘Okay, okay, I promise I won’t embarrass you. But I will dance, though. Nothing can stop me from dancing when there’s music playing!’

‘Are you gonna dance with mom?’

‘If she wants too 😊 is that embarrassing too?’

‘Nah. If it makes mom smile, it’s not embarrassing.’

Emma smiled again. That kid was full of wisdom.

‘Emma?’

‘Yeah, kid? What is it?’

‘If the other parents and kids do stare at mom... Can you maybe do something so she won’t notice it so much? I don’t want her to be sad.’ 

Emma’s belly pinched just a little bit as she texted back: ‘Henry, if someone does stare at your mom, I might end up asking them to stop. Staring at her would be such a rude thing to do!’

‘Yeah it would. Can I ask you something?’

‘Sure, kid. Anything.’

‘Did mom really take off her scarf while you were with her?’

‘She did.’

‘Wow.’

‘Yes, your mom is very brave.’

‘Yeah. She is.’

Not wanting to make Henry sad, Emma quickly changed the subject: ‘so, you’re supposed to turn in that English assignment next week, yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Sooooo.... Any chance for a spoiler?? 😉’

‘No way’

‘Aww, come on, kid! I let you read my stuff ☹ you could give me one teeny, tiny spoiler!’

‘Nope.’

‘Pretty please?’

‘No.’

‘Urgh, you are such a hard ass, kid!’

‘I’m telling mom you said that.’

‘Oh, damnit!’

‘And that too.’

‘Okay, I think I’ve done enough damage for one day then. I better get a move on before I end up being late for work. Have a nice day in school, and I’ll see you on Friday!’

‘Do you want me to give mom a kiss for you? 😉’

‘Nope, I’ll do that myself when I see her 😉’

‘Eeeeew! That’s gross!’

Emma laughed as she slipped the phone into her pocket and then walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Her stomach was growling by now. And there was a fair chance that she would be having a pop tart for breakfast. 

The blonde snickered as she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. Now she had a date this Friday. A “family date”. She couldn’t wait........

*************

The next couple of days treated Emma kindly. She was actually pretty busy with work, but she still found the time to work on her own manuscript, and obviously texting Regina. The blonde had proudly announced that Henry had given his “blessing”, and Regina had been delighted. She was looking forward for Emma to accompanying them, she had texted, and Emma hadn’t found it necessary to mention Regina’s anxiety regarding the other kids and parents. They could discuss that when they were together. Emma would do a far better job at helping Regina in person anyway. 

Emma was looking forward to going. Yes, perhaps it was a little daunting, going to a parent-kid thing, but the blonde was determined to not let it get to her. She chose the positive approach. To her, this was another date. Another chance to spend an evening with Regina and Henry. 

At some point, Emma had realized something, though. That this was the second time in a row that Regina had invited her to something. They really couldn’t have that. Next time, Emma would be the one to invite. She would ask Regina over for dinner. 

But in the meantime, she had far more important things to think about. Her wardrobe, for instance. That Wednesday evening, she texted Regina, hoping to get help with her “dilemma”.

‘Hey beautiful??

‘Yes?’

‘What should I wear for that school thingy?’

‘You’re worrying about that already?’

‘Yeah, of course I am. I wanna look nice. I wanna make sure that I don’t embarrass Henry. Or you.’

‘You could never embarrass me, Emma. Never. And you look beautiful no matter what you chose to wear. Just come as you are.’

‘Alright. I’ll come in my underwear then.’

‘Not quite what I meant.’

Emma snickered softly as she texted: ‘then help me out here. Is it a dress kind of thing or is it a jeans kind of thing??’

‘Emma, I won’t tell you what to wear.’

Emma’s smile immediately faltered, because she knew what this was about. She knew that Regina had been forced to follow rules regarding what to wear and when to wear it. Control over her wardrobe.   
That had been another of her ex-fiancés fucked up rules. The blonde felt a twinge of sadness as she texted back:

‘You’re not. I’m just asking for your input. That’s all.’

‘Then my advise is to wear whatever you feel comfortable in. This is not a formal thing at all.’

‘Okay, I’ll make sure to keep it casual and leave it to you to light up the room then 😉’

‘Don’t be silly.’

‘I’m not. You’re crazy beautiful!’ Emma texted. Because she meant it, and because she tried desperately to prevent Regina to get any flashbacks from that horrible relationship where she hadn’t been allowed to be beautiful. 

‘You’re flirting with me again.’

‘Damn right I am! And I’ll keep doing it until Friday night, because I promised Henry to not be “gross” with you when we’re at the school.’

‘How considerate of you, my darling.’

‘’My darling?’’

‘Oh. Do you not like when I call you that?’

‘No, I don’t like it. I love it!! Don’t ever stop 😊’

‘Alright then. My darling.’

‘I wish you could see me swooning!’

‘Yes, I’m sure it’s a very pretty sight.’

‘Are you being sarcastic again?’

‘Absolutely not. You truly are so beautiful.’

Emma bit her lip. Trust Regina Mills to throw in a comment when Emma assumed, she was joking. Emma suddenly felt the urge to lie flat. 

‘Okay, now I’m DEFINITELY swooning!’

‘Good.’

And trust Regina Mills to be smug when Emma was responding to her compliments. Emma snickered again.

‘I miss you!’

‘I miss you too. And so does Henry. He can’t wait to see you this Friday.’

‘I’m looking forward to seeing him too. So. Do you think there’s any chance you’d want to dance with me Friday night? Even if it is to bad disco music and not “Only You.”?’

‘I might.’

Emma smiled. That was all she was asking. For Regina to considering it. Damn, she missed her girlfriend right now! And Henry’s little remark about moving in kept rummaging in her mind. The kid clearly   
thought it was a good idea. He wanted them to live together, all three of them. And he was right... Regina was looking for a new place to stay. Emma bit her lip and then scratched the back of her neck. In Henry’s ten year old mind, it was perfect, but Emma knew that it wasn’t quite so simple. She and Regina had barely confessed their feelings to one another. Moving in together was a huge step. It was too soon. It was most definitely too soon. Wasn’t it?

Emma grinded her teeth. Regina’s little rascal of a son had planted a seed in her mind. A very dangerous seed. Damn him. Damn him and his good ideas. Eager to think of something else, Emma texted Regina again:

‘So, what are you doing right now? Thinking ‘bout me? 😉’

‘In a sense, yes. I’m in the middle of “writing down my thoughts” so my therapist can read it tomorrow.’

Oh right. Tomorrow was therapy-day for Regina. Emma had almost forgotten that. 

‘And are you okay with seeing your therapist tomorrow?’

‘I suppose so. You know me, I never want to go, but it always turn out to be a good idea. And I’m sure Zelena would say many things very quickly if I didn’t go. She’s convinced that I still need to talk to a professional. Oh, how I hate when she’s right!’

‘You know you can text me afterwards if you need to. Before or after your nap.’ Emma knew that Regina always needed a “powernap” after having seen her therapist, and Emma could easily understand   
that. She had seen a therapist herself. She full well knew how exhausting it was to discuss difficult things. 

‘I’ll do that. And correct me if I’m wrong, but shouldn’t you be writing, miss Swan?’

‘I should. But I’d rather text you!’

‘Which is very nice and all, but it won’t finish your book, will it?’

Emma groaned. ‘No, I suppose it won’t.’

‘I’ll ask you again then: shouldn’t you be writing, miss Swan?’

‘I should. You’re absolutely right. Text me later?’

‘Absolutely.’

‘Or I could call you. What would you think of that? 😉’ Emma felt every bit like a sly fox as she mated her R-rated suggestion. True, this wasn’t exactly like having Regina close to her, but it was still wonderful, and Emma grinned because she already knew what Regina’s answer would be. 

‘I’d like that very much.’

Emma smirked and felt a tightening excitement low in her belly. Her phone chimed again, and she quickly checked the message:

‘And now I’m distracted.’

Emma smirked again. ‘Good!’

‘Go back to writing, miss Swan.’

‘Alright, alright. Talk to you later 😉’

‘Indeed.’

Emma grinned as she finally put her phone down and then went back to writing. She was really trying to write something that wasn’t half-assed, but she didn’t do a very good job. She was far too distracted about the “phone conversation” she was gonna have with Regina later tonight. It made the blood run a little quicker in her veins, made her bite her lip in anticipation. And what’s more, it made her think about their night in the log house. About that thigh Regina had wedged between her legs. 

God, Emma couldn’t concentrate at all! The only thing filling her mind was the thought of Regina’s body so close to her own. Her soft cries of passion. Her deep, breathy moan when she had tumbled over the edge. Emma felt that particular fluttering deep in her belly and groaned slightly at the inconvenience. She was writing, damnit! She didn’t have time for this right now. No, she was gonna save it all for Regina. 

The blonde shook her head firmly, tried to banish the thoughts once and for all and then turned her attention back to her writing.................

That Friday evening, Emma was standing with her head practically inside her closet. She was searching for that dress. That black mini leather dress she had bought on sale yesterday. She had unfortunately ended up throwing it too far into the closet. Which obviously was idiotic. But she hadn’t been completely sure whether she was going to wear it or not. That’s why she had committed her foolish act. And now that she knew she was in fact gonna wear it, she grinded her teeth at her foolishness. She really shouldn’t have thrown it so far inside the closet. Now there was a fair chance that the dress had become all crumpled, and Emma definitely didn’t have time to iron it. 

Wait. Emma paused with a pair of jeans dangling from her arm. Could you even iron leather? She had no idea. But she would definitely google it later. Or maybe she would just ask Regina when she saw her. Regina was a bit of an expert of ironing things. She probably knew this. Emma chuckled upon remembering the picture Henry had sent her a little earlier. A Regina smiling rather sarcastically at the camera while she was ironing the white button down shirt Henry was gonna wear tonight. 

“Aha!” Emma said triumphantly as she finally found the dress and hauled it out of the closet. Several pair of jeans fell onto the floor when she yanked at the dress. 

“Woops,” she mumbled. Oh well. She didn’t have time to do anything about that right now. She would have to pick the clothes up later. Right now, getting dressed and putting on her makeup was the most important thing. 

Emma briskly walked into the bathroom, pulled her jeans and green sweater over her head and shimmied into the pair of leggings she was gonna wear underneath the dress, and then she pulled the black leather dress over her head. It was a pretty nice dress. Sleeveless, and it showed just a little bit of cleavage. Not enough to be indecent, but enough to make Regina do a double take. Emma chuckled a bit as she brushed her long blonde hair. She was looking forward to seeing Regina’s dark eyes widen slightly. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then moved along to apply her mascara, and while she did so, she wondered what Regina was gonna wear tonight. Emma was positive that the brunette would look awesome no matter what she chose. Regina always looked beautiful. So beautiful. 

“Oh, damnit!” Emma muttered as she nearly poked herself in the eye with the mascara brush. That was what she got for thinking about Regina and making herself distracted. Emma scolded herself thoroughly. She didn’t have time to dawdle. And she definitely didn’t have time to accidentally blinding herself. 

She managed to apply mascara without injuring herself, and she concentrated a hundredth percent when she applied her lipstick. She wasn’t interested in ending up with lipstick on her teeth either. That would definitely make Henry embarrassed. 

After a moment, Emma sat the lipstick down and smiled triumphantly at her reflection. She didn’t look half bad. She was ready. And it wouldn’t even be necessary for her to speed in order to reach her destination. 

The blonde went downstairs to the living room. Her phone was still lying on the coffee table. Good. And- Emma looked around for a second and then breathed a sigh of relief- there was her purse. 

Excellent. Looks like she had everything she needed. She went inside the hallway and tilted her head slightly as she looked at the high heeled boots, she had digged out from a deep, dark corner. Did she dare to wear those tonight? They were nice boots and they would certainly match her outfit nicely, but it had been quite a while since she last had walked in high heels. This was a gamble. 

Emma was still considering whether to wear the boots or not when she heard her phone go off in the living room. The blonde spun around, rushed and nearly tripped over said boots in her eagerness to answer the call, but despite her best effort, the phone had stopped ringing when she made it back to the living room. Emma picked up the phone. She didn’t recognize the number, and did she really have time to investigate? She didn’t want to be late for her family date, and it was probably just someone who wanted to sell her something anyway. Nah. She didn’t have time to call back to whoever it was. 

But the phone made the decision for her. While she was still debating, the device suddenly went off in her hand. Emma made a quick decision. She swiped her index finger over the screen, walked into the hall to put on her boots and wedged the phone between her ear and shoulder to have her hands free. “Hello?” she said. 

“Hi, Emma. It’s.... It’s dad.”

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuun! Sorry about the cliffy :D
> 
> Coming up: Emma deals with the unexpected phone calls and attends Henry's school functioning with Henry and Regina.


	51. Part Fifty One

“David?” Emma said dumbfounded. She hadn’t called him “dad” for years. “Why are you-“ she silently cursed herself for the way her voice broke. She took a deep breath, kept her voice steely and cold as she tried again: “why are you calling me? You know I don’t want to talk to you. Or Mary Margaret. Is she the one who’s making you do this? Because if it is, you can tell her to go to-“

“I’m not calling because she asked me to,” David interrupted in the other end. “But you’re right, I am calling because of her.”

Of course. “What is it this time, hmm?” Emma snapped. “Didn’t you two move to Prince Edwards Island to play happy family with your new kid?”

“Emma-“

Emma sneered. “What? Didn’t Prince Edwards Island meet Mary Margaret’s standard? Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. Not many things meet Mary Margaret’s standards. She has a habit of wanting things and people to be more than they can be, and when she finds out that life doesn’t actually work that way she just-“

“She’s in the hospital,” David interrupted Emma’s rant. 

“What?” Emma said. This was about the last thing she had expected to hear. “What’s wrong with her?” 

David sighed in the other end, and Emma could hear the faint sound of a baby cooing. That had to be Neal. The baby brother she had never seen. 

“I was out pushing Neal in his stroller like I always do before putting him down for the night,” David began. “And when I came home, I found your mother- Mary Margaret- unconscious on the floor. When I tried to shake her awake, I realized that she wasn’t breathing. I gave her CPR and managed to get her to breathe again, and then I called an ambulance. She was rushed to the hospital, and the doctors told me that she had a very serious heart attack.”

“And... how is she now?” Emma asked, grappling for ways to deal with this. She had no idea how to feel about this.

“She’s not doing well,” David said, and now Emma could hear how tired he sounded. “She’s on very strong medication and she’s going to have a major surgery when she’s feeling a bit stronger. It turns out her heart is in very bad shape.” 

“When did this happen?” Emma asked and sat down on her bed. 

“A week ago,” David replied, and Emma heard the baby coo again. “She’s going to need some time to recover, and then she wants to go back to Toronto to have the other surgery.”

“Oh. So you’re moving back to Toronto again,” Emma said neutrally. 

“We believe that’s for the best, yes,” David confirms. “It’s better for Mary Margaret to be back in the environment she knows. And it’s better for her to be closer to her own doctor.” 

“I see.”

“She wants to see you,” David said. 

Emma’s stomach pinched. Mary Margaret had been responsible for many, many of Emma’s nightmares and issues. Throughout her childhood, Emma had constantly been worried and thinking about what sort of effect her actions could have on Mary Margaret. She had been thinking more about pleasing Mary Margaret than she had been thinking about herself, and even though Mary Margaret was very sick now, Emma knew that she had to follow her therapist’s advice and think about herself for a change. She could imagine what sort of effect seeing Mary Margaret would have on her. It would re-open old wounds. Stir up old traumas.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Emma said plainly. 

“Princess, please-“

“Do not call me princess,” Emma interrupted. “I am not a child you can intimidate into doing your bidding anymore, David.” 

“Emma-“

“Look, I know she’s sick, okay?” Emma interrupted. “And I’m sorry to hear that, but you can’t just expect me to come running back because of it. She kicked me out when I was seventeen. When I was still a   
kid. And you did nothing to prevent it. You just stood by and let it happen, so forgive me if I find it hard to act like a concerned daughter.” She took a deep breath and felt how all that old anger flared up within her. “You never had my back during my childhood, David! Not once! Instead you acted like a coward and kept your head down just to “avoid conflict” as you put it! Do you have any idea how fucking conflicted I have been because of you and her?! Do you have any idea how many times I’ve wondered why I was never good enough for either of you?! Do you know-“

“Yes, I do,” David interrupted. “Emma, I do know all those things, I-“

“Do you remember all those months ago when the police kept coming to your door and asked questions about me?” Emma interrupted. 

“Yes, Emma, I remember that, but-“

“The police asked you some pretty serious questions,” Emma cut him off. “I mean, had the police come to my doorstep and asked questions about my daughter like that, I would have done everything to make sure she was okay. But you and Mary Margaret didn’t. You didn’t try to contact me afterwards. Not once.”

“Emma-“

“Nope,” Emma said and sucked in air between her teeth. “You didn’t give a damn about me. Not when I was living with you and needed you, not when Lily broke up with me, and not when the police showed up and asked you all those questions about me. You didn’t care about me, and now you have the audacity to actually tell me that I should be caring about her?!”

“Emma-“

“I’m sure you can understand why I’m on the fence about seeing her?” Emma sarcastically interrupted. “About seeing either of you?”

David went quiet for a moment, and his voice was nothing more than a whisper when he said: “think about it, prin- Emma. Just consider it. Please. Come and see her when we’re back in Toronto. I’ll pay for your plane ticket.”

“I don’t want your money,” Emma said shortly. “And I don’t have time for this right now. I have a date, and I don’t want to be late for it.”

“You’ve met someone?” David asked in the other end, and Emma could hear something in his voice. Something that could have been interest.”

“Yes, I have,” Emma said, and her voice grew stronger as she continued: “I’ve been lucky enough to meet the smartest, kindest, most amazing woman ever. I love her. And she loves me. And because of   
her, I finally feel like I actually belong somewhere. She’s the first person in the world who has never tried to change me or force me to be someone or something I’m not. Because of her, I finally feel happy. I’m not gonna let anyone change that, and right now the most important thing on my mind is not being late for my date with her. Goodbye, David.” With that she ended the call and slipped the phone into her purse. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she felt a bit lightheaded. A bit beside herself. Mary Margaret was sick. Very sick. Emma had no idea how to feel about that. And she had no idea how to feel about David either. Yes, he had been Mary Margaret’s errand boy again, but there had been something different about it. He hadn’t tried to excuse his behavior. Not once. 

David and Mary Margaret were moving back to Toronto. Mary Margaret had suffered a serious heart attack. Emma tried to wrap her mind around things, and for some reason the thing her mind focused on the most, was the fact that she had heard Neal in the background. Her baby brother. The brother she had never met. Emma took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Mary Margaret wanted to see her. Why? Had her illness suddenly made her sentimental? Had it suddenly make her “see the light”?

Honest to god, Emma had a hard time believing that. People didn’t just change overnight. She couldn’t imagine that Mary Margaret suddenly wanted to beg forgiveness and wanted to make things right. It was too late. Too many years had passed. 

Emma’s head snapped up. Now was not the time to get lost in her own head. She had somewhere to be. As she had said to David.... Regina was the most important thing on her mind. 

The blonde rose from the couch, grabbed her purse and then marched into the hallway where she quickly wiggled her feet into her boots. Then she left the house and locked the door behind her. 

She hopped inside her little yellow bug, started the engine and then drove away from her house. It was odd, feeling like this. She was angry at her adoptive parents, no doubt about that, but there was something else too. The tiniest splinter of concern. The rational and maybe slightly cynical part of Emma kept telling her that she didn’t owe Mary Margaret and David anything, but she couldn’t help that teeny tiny flicker of concern. That slight murmur of an idiotic little voice telling her that she couldn’t just pretend that David never had called her. She couldn’t just choose to not deal with this. She had spend most of her late teen years and early twenties doing that, and Emma would like to think that she had come far since then. 

But seeing Mary Margaret again........

Emma pursed her lips. She very much doubted that she would meet a changed woman, and in Emma’s mind, that was the only reason why she would wanna see Mary Margaret again. If she changed. If she realized how much she had hurt Emma. Emma squeezed the wheel a little. Mary Margaret had had so many opportunities to reach out to her. So many chances to see her if she wanted. Was she trying to manipulate again? Was she capable of that, even from a hospital bed? Emma pursed her lips. David had sounded very sincere. And tired. 

Emma couldn’t decide what was the right thing to do in this. She needed someone else’s view on this. She needed Regina’s view on this. Regina’s opinion. Regina would guide her. Would listen to her and offer comfort. Emma rolled her shoulders slightly in an attempt to loosen up. Oddly enough, she was more concerned about David than she was about Mary Margaret. She would be fine, Emma was sure of that. She would power through like she always did with any obstacle. But David... He was lost without Mary Margaret. How was he coping while she was in the hospital? And with the baby and all... How was he handling that? Could he even handle that? Emma had scarcely spend one-on-one time with David. Mary Margaret had always been there. David had never cooked her a meal. And he had definitely never taken care of her when she was baby. 

Emma shook her head a bit. No matter how hard she tried not to be, she was worried about David. She couldn’t help it..............................

Soon she reached her destination and parked the car across the street. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, yep, she still looked nice. Even though her hair was a bit messy after having been exposed to the wind. Emma didn’t bother to do anything to fix it, though. It would be in vain. She was on her way out of the car again. And her hair would get messed up all over again. It was better to just leave it “messed up” and then fix it when they reached Henry’s school. The blonde exited the car. Crossed the street and walked up the pathway to Zelena’s white house. She elegantly ascended the three little steps leading up to the porch, and then she elegantly knocked on the door. That familiar excitement over seeing Regina again was already bubbling within her. Yeah, maybe it had “only” been a week since she last had seen her girlfriend, but to Emma, that was most definitely too long. Way too long. She knocked on the door again. Maybe a bit harder than intended, but whatever. It was pretty freaking cold tonight. Emma shivered and shifted a bit on the porch. Rubbed her hands together. Then she heard movements from inside the house. Footsteps in the hall. 

And then the door was ripped open. Not by Regina, but by Henry. And the kid was smiling broadly upon seeing Emma. 

“Hey kid,” Emma greeted and felt relieved when she realized she was grinning. Thank god. Henry clearly had “healing powers” as well. He had definitely inherited those from Regina. It was impossible not to return the grin he was flashing her. “You ready to rumble?”

“Yep,” Henry said and chuckled. 

“You look mighty sharp tonight,” Emma complimented as Henry ushered her inside. He was wearing a white button up, blue jeans, and his hair had been slicked back with jeans. 

“Thanks, Emma,” he said and rolled his eyes a bit. 

Emma laughed at her own wittiness and then fished her phone out of her purse to look at the time. “Looks like we’re about ready for takeoff.” 

“Almost,” Henry corrected. “Mom’s still upstairs. I think she’s having a moment.”

“Oh,” Emma said, immediately frowning. “A good moment or a bad moment?”

“I’m not sure,” Henry admitted. “She was smiling, but...”

“Well, maybe I should head upstairs and check up on her? Do you think that would be a good idea?” Emma asked. 

Henry nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I think that’s a very good idea.”

“Right then,” Emma said briskly and smiled teasingly as she reached out to ruffle the kid’s hair on her way up the stairs. 

“Don’t you dare!” Henry cried after her. “I’ve just fixed it!”

Emma snickered all the way upstairs. 

She padded down the hallway until she reached the half-open door, she knew lead into Regina’s bedroom. Emma didn’t mean to lurk outside the door, but what she saw distracted her for a moment. 

Regina was standing in front of the full-figure mirror. She was wearing the red dress Emma had seen her in at the classical concert, but she hadn’t zipped the dress in the back. Maybe the zipper was stuck, or maybe she had gotten distracted. Emma was guessing the second option. The blonde’s lips pursed when she discovered exactly what Regina was doing. The brunette was looking at herself in the mirror while she slowly followed the scars on her throat with her index finger. Her forehead was wrinkled. That rather looked like a bad moment, and Emma was very happy she was here to interrupt it. She briskly knocked on the half-open door and said: “knock-knock. Can I come in?”

Regina’s head whipped up and she turned around. The wrinkle between her eyes disappeared as she smiled and motioned for Emma to come in. 

And so Emma did. She made sure to close the door behind her. In case their greeting turned “R-rated”. Then she grinned as she said: “hey, beautiful!”

Regina smiled, then looked at Emma’s dress and made a sign above her heart, indicating that her heart was beating fast. 

“I’m giving you heart palpations?” Emma guessed with a chuckle. 

Regina nodded eagerly in affirmative. 

Emma laughed as she looked at Regina. “I’m pretty sure I don’t even have a pulse right now. You look fantastic!”

Regina shook her head in that “don’t be silly”-way. She leaned in, gave Emma a very brief kiss on the cheek and then she turned around, faced herself in the mirror as she tugged at the zipper in the back of her dress. That little wrinkle between her eyes appeared again. 

“The zipper’s stuck?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded, tugged at the zipper again. The little wrinkle between her eyes became deeper, but Emma could tell from the look in her eyes that this wasn’t just about a stuck zipper. There was something else as well. But one thing at the time. 

“Do you want some help with that?” Emma gently offered. 

Regina gave another almighty tug at the zipper but then gave up and nodded her head in defeat. 

“Alright, hold still then,” Emma chuckled lightly as she came closer to her girlfriend. 

Regina kept perfectly still, but Emma found it a bit hard to focus as she caught the zipper between her thumb and index finger and began to tug at it. There was far too much olive skin on display. Emma swallowed something as she looked at Regina’s surprisingly muscular back. She tugged at the zipper again, tried hard not to look at the back of the red bra Regina was wearing. God, there were too many strings! Emma grinded her teeth slightly as she finally managed to make the zipper move, and she could feel how the blood rolled just a little bit faster in her veins as she zipped up Regina’s dress. 

“There we go,” Emma said and tried not to sound breathless. “All done.” She hastily stalked away from Regina. 

Regina looked back at her over her shoulder, offered a smile in gratitude, and then she went over to her large closet. She opened it, and after a moment of roaming around, she re-emerged from the closet with a cream colored scarf in her hand.

Emma didn’t comment on it. Regina wasn’t ready to take off the scarf in public. That was completely fine. The blonde sat down on the edge of Regina’s bed. She fiddled slightly with the bedspread, watched as Regina tied, shook her head and then removed the scarf from her neck before re-tying it in a different way. 

Emma lifted her hand and played with her ponytail. Then she said: “so... David called me right before I left to drive here.”

Regina frowned as she looked at Emma in the mirror, and the blonde could see her move her hand in that “go on”-manner she so often used. 

“Mary Margaret landed herself in the hospital a week ago. She had a heart attack,” Emma said and fiddled with the bedspread again. “Apparently, her heart is in pretty bad shape. She’s gonna have a major heart surgery when she’s feeling a little stronger. She’s going to have the surgery in Toronto. She and David are moving back.”

Regina had turned around now. 

“I don’t... I’m not sure how to feel about it. Any of it,” Emma admitted. “Apparently she wants to see me when she comes back to Toronto. David said that, but I don’t... I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Regina’s high heels clacked against the wood floor as she walked over to Emma and sat down next to her on the bed. Within seconds, she reached out and took Emma’s hand between her own. 

“I’m okay,” Emma was quick to assure even though it wasn’t completely true. “This just came as a surprise. An enormous one. I mean, I haven’t seen David and Mary Margaret in person since I was seventeen years old. Since they kicked me out for being gay. Seeing them again... I don’t know. I’ve been feeling really good lately, and I don’t wanna screw that up and risk going back to black because I’m going to see them again.” to her utter horror, her voice broke completely.

Regina responded by lifting the blonde’s hand, bringing it up to her lips and then gently kissing Emma’s knuckles one by one.

“That feels nice,” Emma said spontaneously before continuing: “am I a horrible person for not wanting to see her even though I know she’s really ill?” 

Regina shook her head firmly. 

Emma sighed and leaned a bit closer to Regina. She felt Regina shift slightly, clearly inviting Emma to lean her head against her shoulder, and Emma was quick to take that invitation. “I don’t know what to do,” she murmured and breathed in the scent of apples from Regina’s hair. It felt like a blanket of comfort and security. “And for whatever screwed up reason, I’m actually worried about David. He’s all alone with a six month old baby, and he knows literally nothing about parenting. Mary Margaret was always the one to-“ the blonde inhaled the scent of Regina’s apple shampoo again. “Anyway, I don’t suppose you can tell me what the right thing to do is?”

As expected, Regina shook her head lightly. She then turned her head and planted a light kiss on the side of Emma’s head before rising from the bed. She grabbed her purse from the bedside table, thrusted one hand inside it and then found her phone. It didn’t take long before she was tapping her fingers against the screen as she typed. 

Emma waited patiently and silently marveled at how much better she felt already. Regina always had this wonderful, soothing effect on her. Emma was always given a boost of something when she was with Regina. 

After a moment, the typing stopped, and Regina turned the screen. Emma immediately focused on the words written on the screen: ‘the choice is yours, Emma. I cannot tell you what you should chose. But I do know that it’s perfectly understandable if you don’t want to see your adoptive mother. She manipulated and controlled you throughout your childhood, and you’re still healing from the trauma you’ve endured. It’s more than understandable if you don’t want to see her. But if you do choose to go to Toronto and see her, I could go with you if you’d like.’

“Y-you’d do that?” Emma half-whispered as she looked up at Regina once more. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Are you serious?” the blonde asked quietly. 

Regina nodded again and patted Emma’s cheek lightly. 

“You’re... You’re amazing,” Emma said plainly. 

Regina answered that by shaking her head slightly in negative.

Emma swallowed something she refused to let out. No way she was about to sit here and weep all over Regina. Nu-uh. She cleared her throat, forced herself to sound strong as she said: “I think I’ll need some time to decide what I want.”

Regina nodded a third time. 

It wasn’t a solution, and Emma hadn’t expected to find one tonight either, but she still felt lighter. And amazed. Regina wanted to go with her if she decided to go. That was...

Once again, Emma forced herself to not get overly emotional. And she didn’t want to talk about her adoptive parents anymore. She turned her head and looked at Regina once more. “You look beautiful tonight.” 

Regina shook her head and pointed lightly to Emma as her lips moved, forming the sentence: ‘you look beautiful.’

Emma chuckled a bit, added: “and because of my rambling, we’re running late.”

Regina nodded, rose from the bed and then went over to the mirror again. She began fiddling with the cream colored scarf again. Tied it around her neck. Untied it again. Huffed slightly as she tied it around her neck again in a different style. 

“Babe,” Emma said gently. 

Regina looked back at Emma over her shoulder.

Emma rose from the bed, went over to Regina and put her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “You look beautiful.”

Regina flashed her a smile, but Emma could see that look in her eyes. That look of uncertainty as she fiddled with the cream colored silk scarf. She was clearly feeling very self-conscious tonight. 

Emma leaned forward and brushed a light kiss against Regina’s cheek. “You are beautiful, babe. So beautiful.” she could feel how Regina leaned back against her for a moment, but the flickering look of anxiety was still present in her dark eyes as she gazed at her reflection in her mirror. 

Emma gently rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulders. “You’re sure you’re ready to do this?”

Regina nodded firmly, adjusted her silk scarf slightly and then squared her shoulders. 

Emma rubbed her shoulders once more. “Ready to have spaghetti with me Lady and the Tramp style?”

Regina’s chest rumbled at that, and Emma could feel how her shoulders shook slightly. Then she nodded. 

“Great,” Emma said and gave Regina’s shoulders a slight squeeze. “I can’t wait to listen to bad disco music with you.”

Regina’s chest rumbled again, and then she spun around. She smiled at Emma as she went over to the bed and grabbed her purse. Then she adjusted the scarf around her neck one more time and found her white trench coat in the closet. 

Emma watched as Regina slipped her arms into the sleeves and then buttoned the coat. God, Regina looked elegant. Emma was immediately taken back to that night at the concert. That night where   
Regina had given her a “certain” look for the first time. 

“Mom? Emma? You guys ready yet? We’re gonna be late!”

Regina rolled her eyes slightly and lifted her hands, signing to Emma. 

“We’ll be right there, kiddo,” Emma said for both of them.

“Hurry up!” Henry groaned. “We’re gonna miss the spaghetti!”

“And that would be a bummer,” Emma snickered just as Regina was opening the door to the bedroom. 

All three of them went downstairs, and Henry fumbled a bit as he put on his coat and striped scarf. He was already wearing his shoes, and when Regina realized that he had been up the stairs and back again wearing shoes, she clapped a hand over her forehead in a rather dramatic fashion. 

“Oops. Sorry, mom,” the ten year old said sheepishly. “I’ll clean it up when we get back.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I promise,” Henry said earnestly. “I’ll clean it up!”

Regina signed something again. 

“And I’ll say sorry to Auntie Z for making muddy footprints on her carpet,” Henry said with faux honesty. 

Regina didn’t seem very impressed, and Emma grinned a bit. Witnessing these “scenes” unfold between Regina and Henry could sometimes be very entertaining. 

They left the white house, and Emma noticed that Zelena’s green car wasn’t in the driveway. 

“Zelena working late?” the blonde asked. 

“She’s with Chad,” Henry said. “She’s there almost every weekend now. I think they’re getting married soon.”

“Really?” Emma said and shot Regina a sideway glance. Regina hadn’t mentioned anything about that. 

And Regina was indeed shaking her head whilst mouthing ‘no’. Henry had clearly gotten that all wrong. 

Emma chuckled. “Do you think she’ll let me be bridesmaid then?” 

“Do you like pink?” Henry asked gravely. 

“Uhm... No, not really.”

“Then you can’t be bridesmaid,” the kid said simply and looked at Emma. It didn’t take long before both of them were laughing. 

Regina shook her head and sighed gravely. She clearly thought that they had a lousy sense of humor. But Emma didn’t care about that. She was still chuckling as she climbed into the Mercedes’ passenger’s seat. Henry had to settle for the backseat. 

Regina started the engine and soon they were driving away from the white house. Henry was chit-chatting, he was clearly very excited about tonight, and Emma made sure to answer him just as excitedly, but at the same time she made sure to keep an eye on Regina. The brunette had her eyes firmly planted on the road, but Emma could see that the little wrinkle between her eyes was back, and she could also see that Regina was breathing in that particular, deep, slow way her therapist had taught her. She had told Emma that she always used that trick when she was feeling stressed. Emma reached out and put a warm hand on Regina’s knee. 

Regina shot her a quick, sideway glance, and Emma smiled as she quietly reminded: “Right here.” 

Regina gave a quick nod, put her hand over Emma’s for a moment, and then she once again put both hands on the wheel. 

And Emma vowed to herself that she would do whatever it took to make sure Regina had a good night. She could see how nervous Regina was about this “outing”. This was the first parent arrangement she was participating in after everything that had happened, and Emma could understand how scary this had to be for her. The blonde squared her jaw a bit. She would do everything in her power to make sure that Regina smiled tonight.

************************

The first thing Emma saw when Regina parked the car in front of the school, was the “million” of children running in and out of the building. And the parents standing outside, taking a smoke break. 

“Finally!” Henry cried excitedly and ripped the car door open. The next second, he was out of the car. “Can I run ahead, mom?” 

Regina shook her head firmly as she too opened the car door and exited the Mercedes. She lifted her hands and signed something.

“Oooookayyyy,” Henry groaned. “We’ll go together.”

Regina flashed him a smile and patted his cheek slightly. 

“So? Where’s this thing happening?” Emma asked briskly as she hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. 

“In the gym hall,” Henry said and groaned again as Regina checked her purse to make sure she had everything. 

“Ready, babe?” Emma asked gently. 

The brunette nodded, and then all three of them went towards the door. Henry ripped it open, and they went inside the school. Down the hallway where they encountered lots and lots of kids running around. Most of them Henry’s age, but there were a few older students as well. Seventh graders who were too young to go to “real” parties and had to “settle” for this. 

They reached the wardrobe where Emma and Regina discarded of their coats. Before handing her coat over, Regina quickly reached within one of the pockets and grabbed a little stack of post-its and the pencil she had brought with her. After having smiled at the guy in charge of the wardrobe, all three of them continued down the hallway where they encountered even more excited kids.

Despite his mother’s previous wish, Henry skipped ahead and opened the door to the gym hall. He looked back at Regina. “Can I go in?” 

Regina nodded, and Henry immediately disappeared inside the gym hall, but Regina stopped in front of the open door and took another deep breath. 

Emma automatically reached out and took her hand. Gave it a little squeeze. “You all good?” 

Regina offered a slight smile and then nodded towards the open door. 

“Yeah. Let’s head inside and see what it’s all about,” Emma said. 

Regina smiled again, and Emma felt how she was squeezing her fingers as they went inside. 

The first thing greeting Emma was the noise from laughing children. And the smell of spaghetti and meatballs. “That smells awesome,” the blonde grinned. 

Regina offered a slight smirk again. No doubt another tease towards Emma’s eating habits. 

“You think it tastes good too?” Emma asked. “You mentioned something about it being too salty?” 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Let me gues... It’s been really salty all the other years?” 

Regina nodded again, and now she looked positively amused. 

“Right. Looking forward to that,” Emma chuckled. “Wanna find a place to sit down, beautiful?” 

Regina nodded and together they walked towards one of the many little round tables that had been squished into the corner of the large gym hall. The rest of the room had been made into a “dance floor”. Complete with a great big disco ball and flashing lights. Emma snickered because this reminded her oddly of the cheesy school dances, she had been attending herself when she was a kid. Well, Mary Margaret never allowed her to stay longer than a half an hour, but nevertheless.......

They steered towards an available table, but before they could get the chance to actually sit down, they were “ambushed” by a tall, blonde woman. “Regina? I thought that was you.”

Emma watched as Regina smiled thinly at the blonde woman and then shook hands with her. 

“Oh, hello,” the blonde woman said as she turned to Emma and extended her hand out towards her. “I’m Anastasia. Anastasia Scarlet.” 

“Hi, I’m Emma. Emma Swan,” Emma said briskly as she shook hands with the woman. 

“My husband is out there with our daughter,” the woman- Anastasia- said a tad overbearingly as she nodded towards an equally tall man with dark hair that had been shaved in the sides. He was talking to a little blonde girl around Henry’s age. 

“Which one of them is yours?” Anastasia continued.

“Henry. Uhh, I mean, I’m here with Henry too.” Emma said a bit awkwardly.

“Oh,” Anastasia said, now obviously glancing curiously between Regina and Emma. “You’re here together. How nice.”

It didn’t take Emma long to realize that this woman was not one of Regina’s friends. 

“Anyway,” Anastasia said briskly. “It was lovely to see you again, Regina. We should catch up again soon.” With that she breezed away to join her husband and daughter. 

“Please don’t tell me she’s the mother of one of Henry’s good friends,” Emma whispered. 

Regina shook her head. 

“Oh, thank god,” Emma half-snickered as she and Regina finally sat down at the little round table. Regina put her pencil and stack of post-its down on the table to be prepared. 

Emma had been just about to say something to Regina, but then she was distracted by Henry who was coming towards their table in the company of a boy with dark brown hair and a girl with curly, golden hair. The three kids were talking and laughing, and as soon as they reached Emma and Regina’s table, both of the unfamiliar kids flashed Regina a smile and said: “hello, Miss Mills!”

Regina returned the smile. 

“This is my friends, Nick and Ava,” Henry introduced and sounded very proud as he said: “and this is Emma Swan.”

“Hi,” Emma said and smiled at the children. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, miss Swan,” the girl- Ava- said. 

“Just Emma,” the blonde corrected with a smile. 

“Mom, is it okay if Nick and Ava and I head into the music room with some of the other kids?” Henry asked. 

Regina pursed her lips and her fingers moved swiftly through the air as she signed something. 

“Back in twenty minutes,” Henry said. “Okay.”

Regina smiled, and Emma noticed how both Nick and Ava looked rather curiously at the exchange. 

The kids took off and left Emma and Regina to themselves. 

“Those were nice kids,” Emma said. 

Regina nodded and smiled a little bit. 

“So... Want me to fetch you some spaghetti?” Emma asked and smirked a little. 

Regina shook her head firmly, grabbed the first note from the stack of post-its. She scribbled for a moment, and then she gave Emma the note so she could read it:

‘No. I’ll be fetching us some spaghetti. You stay here and enjoy the flashing lights.’

Emma chuckled. “Okay then. I’ll do that.”

Regina rose from her chair and crossed the floor to reach the “spaghetti stall”. Emma noticed that several heads turned when she walked past. Both children and adult heads. Had they been gossiping   
about Regina? Emma frowned a bit as she saw a younger child tug at his mother’s skirt and whispering something to hear. The mother obviously shushed the kid, but Emma could see how she turned her head and looked at Regina. They were talking about her. Emma’s jaw clicked a bit. That was fucking rude!

Soon Regina came back to the table. Carrying two plates of spaghetti with meatballs. 

“That looks hella good!” the blonde said as she eyed the spaghetti. 

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit as she sat down and handed Emma one of the plates. 

Emma immediately dug into her food. The meatballs were good, but the spaghetti were, well......

“Pretty salty,” the blonde said and fake coughed. 

Regina nodded in an “I told you so”-manner. 

“You wanna dance afterwards?” Emma asked, nodding towards the “dance floor” where some of the other parents were dancing as well. Some of them were obviously using “disco night” as an excuse to have a bit of mommy-and-daddy time. 

Regina flashed a smile and offered a little nod, but once again, Emma could see that look of uncertainty in her dark eyes. As soon as the brunette took a break from eating spaghetti, Emma leaned forward   
slightly and murmured: “how are you feeling? I mean, actually feeling?” 

Regina pursed her lips slightly, wiped her hands on a napkin and then grabbed a new post-it note. She began scribbling upon the yellow piece of paper, and Emma took the opportunity to study her girlfriend’s face. That little wrinkle between her eyes were still there, and Emma noted that she was gripping the pencil rather tightly as she scribbled. After another moment, the scribbling sound stopped, and Emma was handed a note. She quickly bowed her head over the note so she could read it:

‘Honestly, I’m feeling very self conscious tonight. I keep imagining that everyone is staring at me and talking about me. I know I’m just being silly and paranoid, but I can’t help it. I’m glad I’m not here alone.’

“That you aren’t,” Emma said as she reached across the table and took Regina’s hand. “I’m right here. And I kinda love having spaghetti with you. Ohhh, maybe I could make us some the next time you come to dinner! Something that’s less salty. And with better meatballs.”

Regina smiled and shook her head in that way she always did when she found Emma to be positively endearing, and Emma grinned right back because she had a feeling that her little “Operation Distract   
Regina” was working. 

They finished their portion of salty spaghetti and clumpy meatballs, and Emma took Regina’s hand as she nodded towards the dancefloor. “You wanna give that a shot? The music is pretty crappy, but I think we can make it work, don’t you?”

Regina smiled broadly as she rose from her chair. Emma did the same, and she gave Regina’s hand a little squeezed as they walked out on the dance floor. She put one hand on the middle of Regina’s back and the other on the brunette’s hip. Then she quickly looked at Regina’s face to check if this was okay. 

Regina flashed her a smile in return, and soon they were dancing to “Staying Alive”. Emma laughed a little as she elegantly spun Regina around, and once they were close enough once more, she could feel Regina’s chest rumbling in laughter. The wrinkle between her eyes was gone, and her eyes were focusing on Emma instead of flickering nervously, and the blonde couldn’t be happier about it. She could see that a couple of other parents were looking at them, but Emma didn’t give two shits about them. The only thing she gave “two shits” about were Regina. And Henry. The kid had just come back into the gym hall along with Ava and Nick, and now he was grinning broadly while he was flashing her a thumbs up. Emma smiled back over Regina’s shoulder. 

“You know what, I’d love to go to more school functioning’s with you in the future,” Emma told Regina. 

Regina brushed her lips lightly against Emma’s cheek at that. 

“So...” Emma asked as they spun around once more. “Are you busy next Saturday? I’m not sure the menu will be spaghetti, but something delicious for sure.”

Regina nodded eagerly at that. 

“Yeah? How does.... seven o’clock sound?” the blonde asked and gave Regina’s hips a slight squeeze. 

Regina flashed her a beaming smile and a nod in return. 

“It’s a date then,” Emma grinned. 

And then they were interrupted by Henry who craved a dance with his mother. 

Despite the overly salty spaghetti and the lumpy meatballs, and the well... interesting music, it turned out to be an awesome night. Yes, there were a few of the parents who stared at Regina, and even more children who gawked when Regina signed to Henry, but Regina didn’t seem to pick up on it. She seemed far too busy with enjoying herself. She danced with Emma, she danced with Henry, all three of them were dancing together, and Henry insisted upon taking a million pictures of all three of them. 

Yeah, it was an awesome night. 

But unfortunately, even awesome nights came to an end, and Henry complained and groaned when Regina declared that it was getting late. He would have liked to stay for longer, but Regina didn’t budge, and so the little group were going home. 

By the time they were sitting in the car, Emma had to suffocate a chuckle. Because despite his complaints, Henry were yawning non-stop while they were driving back home. And honestly, so was Emma. 

Her stomach was full of spaghetti, her feet were sore from dancing, and her mind was spinning because of everything that had happened today. First the surprise phone call from David, Mary Margaret’s illness, and then the wonderful evening she had spent with Regina and Henry in contrast to the serious news she had received earlier. 

Emma stretched her arms above her head, and another yawn forced its way out of her mouth. Her jaw clicked slightly, and she could hear how Henry snickered from the backseat. 

“I think Emma’s tired,” he singsong’ed. 

“I think Emma’s tired too,” the blonde snickered. “Very tired.” 

“Good thing it’s the weekend then,” the ten year old said, and then a mighty yawn could be heard from the backseat. 

“The hell was that?” Emma laughed. “Some kind of dinosaur sound?” 

“Shut up,” Henry mock sneered. 

Regina tapped the wheel in warning. 

“I mean, be quiet,” Henry corrected himself. 

“Dinosaur,” Emma teased. 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not!”

Regina sighed deeply at that, and both Emma and Henry started laughing rather hysterically. 

Regina sighed again and shook her head, and Emma snickered as she moved her hand to Regina’s knee and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Henry was partially asleep and had to be shaken awake by the time they reached Zelena’s place. He nearly stumbled inside the house, and Emma cringed a bit as she watched him walk up the stairs. He was still wearing his shoes. 

But Regina didn’t seem to notice. She seemed far busier with typing on her phone, and while Emma didn’t mind receiving a long goodnight message, she had rather been hoping for a goodnight kiss. 

But maybe a goodnight kiss wouldn’t even be required. At least not tonight. Emma smiled a bit when the screen was turned towards her and she could read the message Regina had written to her: 

‘It’s getting a bit late. Would you like to stay over?’

“Definitely!” Emma said. No way was she gonna let an opportunity of co-sleeping with Regina go to waste!

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: more cute co-sleeping?


	52. Part Fifty Two

“I didn’t bring a toothbrush,” Emma suddenly remembered as she shrugged off her parka coat. “Or a pajamas, for that matter.”

Regina relieved herself of her own coat and then she began typing on her phone once more. After a moment the screen was turned towards Emma who read the message: ‘Don’t worry, I have an extra toothbrush you can use. And an extra pajamas.’

“Oh. Great,” Emma said. “Perfect.” She yawned loudly once more. 

Regina’s lip curled in amusement as she lowered her gaze to her phone and began typing once more. It didn’t take long before the screen once again was turned towards Emma: ‘I would have offered you a cup of coffee, but I have a feeling you would fall asleep halfway through it.’

“That would be correct,” Emma confirmed with a slight grin. “I’m positively knackered. It must be the dancing. And the horrible music.”

Regina nodded, formed the words: ‘me, too’, and then she pointed lightly towards the stairs. 

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Regina flashed her a smile as she slipped off her heels and then began walking up the stairs. Emma was quick to toe off her boots and do the same. 

They quietly padded down the hallway, and Regina lead Emma inside her bedroom where she quickly opened the closet, roamed through it and then held up a grey silk pajamas while raising an eyebrow.   
She was asking a silent question. 

“That looks insanely comfortable,” Emma said as she reached out and touched the material. Yup, definitely real silk. 

Regina then reached within her closet a second time and found another pajamas. A black one for herself. Then she typed on her phone, showed Emma the message and Emma nodded and said “okay”.   
Regina would be going into the bathroom to change into the pajamas, and then she would check up on Henry. 

She left the bedroom, and Emma curiously looked around. She was only now realizing that she had never been in Regina’s bedroom before, and for some reason, it mad her heart beat just a little bit faster. And even more so when she sat down at the edge of the bed and spotted something silkily between the sheets. A red silk nightgown. Emma’s mouth felt a little dry as she looked at the nightgown. 

She could oh, so easily imagine Regina wearing that nightgown. Had she been wearing it during the nights where Emma called her and they would......

Christ almighty! Now Emma felt dizzy for reasons that had nothing to do with sleepiness. 

Emma took a deep breath, tried to snap out of it as she elegantly stripped out of her dress and leggings. She unclipped her bra and then traded her fancy attire for the even fancier silk pajamas. Emma had never worn anything made of silk before, and she couldn’t resist to walk over to the full figure mirror and look at herself. She looked nice. Regina’s pajamas actually really suited her, and- Emma twisted her neck slightly as she grabbed a fistful of the collar and gave it a good sniff- the pajamas smelled incredible. Of apples and lavender and Regina. Heavenly. Absolutely heavenly.

There was a faint knock on the door, and Emma immediately answered with a “Come in!”

Regina stepped inside. Her face had been wiped free of any makeup, and she was wearing the black silk pajamas. She was scratching her exposed throat slightly, and Emma quickly figured out that the scarf had been itchy. 

With her other hand she was holding up her phone, and when Emma came closer, she could read that she would find an extra toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink.

“Great,” Emma said briskly and pulled her hair free of the hair tie. Her head had started to hurt a little because of the tight ponytail. Golden curls immediately tumbled down her shoulders, and Regina’s lingering stare didn’t go unnoticed by Emma. The blonde chuckled as she did an extra hair flip. Regina hadn’t been messing around when she said that she loved Emma’s hair. Emma had been intending to pull her hair back in a braid for the night, but maybe she would just let it hang loose tonight. Maybe that would encourage Regina to do what Emma loved most. Play with her hair. Seriously, there was nothing better than having someone playing with her hair.

“Well, I’ll be right back,” Emma said briskly and gave Regina’s cheek a light peck on her way out. She couldn’t resist to tease and sway her hips just a little as she walked out of the bedroom, and she chuckled quietly to herself, because she could feel Regina’s eyes upon her. Clearly Emma wasn’t the only one who thought she looked good in Regina’s pajamas. 

Emma tiptoed down the hallway and made sure to be “extra-quiet” as she closed the door to the bathroom. She had a feeling that Henry was already asleep, but it didn’t hurt to make an effort to make sure it stayed that way. 

The blonde did indeed find a spare toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink, and she felt nothing but relieved as she “borrowed” a bit of Regina’s toothpaste and brushed her teeth. Her breath smelled of that meat sauce the spaghetti had been covered in. That’s why she’d had some hesitation about giving Regina a good night kiss. But now, because of the toothpaste, there was a fair chance that she would give Regina a good night kiss anyway. If Regina felt up for it, of course.

The blonde also borrowed Regina’s hairbrush and winced a bit as she ran the brush through the tangled curls. Yep, leaving it to hang loose overnight was definitely a good idea. Once the brush was no longer pulling on her hair, Emma put it down and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. It felt better now. Softer. Good.

The blonde scrunched up her hair one last time and then left the bathroom again. Quietly padding down the hallway and then gently knocking on the bedroom door. 

‘Tap-tap’. Emma smiled. Regina was knocking back. Two times for yes. Meaning that Emma could come in. 

The blonde slipped inside the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. Then she turned around and smiled at what she was seeing. Regina was already settled under the covers. She looked as   
cozy and comfortable as ever. And she was clearly waiting for Emma to come to bed. God, it was so domestic. Emma absolutely loved it, and she was grinning like an idiot as she climbed into bed. She was about to do a little wiggle and getting settled properly under the covers when Regina suddenly grabbed her phone and turned the screen towards Emma. The blonde’s face almost split in a broad grin as she read the message on the screen: ‘would you lie on top of me?’

“Always,” Emma said and immediately shuffled closer to Regina. “And as much as you want me to.” 

Regina returned the smile and then she was wiggling a bit herself. Pushing the covers away so there were as few barriers between them as possible. 

Emma did what she was growing well accustomed to and adjusted until she had one palm placed flatly on either side of Regina’s face. “Ready?” she asked as she looked down and made eye contact with   
Regina. 

Regina nodded, and Emma carefully used her hands and wrists as leverage as she carefully lowered herself down on top of Regina. She could do nothing to suppress that relieved little moan that escaped her once she felt her body come into contact with Regina’s.

Regina too sighed underneath her, and then Emma felt soft, warm fingers skating up and down her back. Zigzagging and drawing random patterns until the touches became a bit more determined. She was writing something on Emma’s silk clad back, and it didn’t take Emma long to work out what she was writing. 

“I love you too,” the blonde murmured and snickered when Regina’s hair tickled her cheek slightly.

Regina began to trace her spine with her fingertips. From the nape of her neck and all the way down to her lower back, and while it felt incredible, it sort of made Emma’s body react in ways it couldn’t be reacting right now. Her lower back was very sensitive to touches, it wouldn’t take much before turned into arousal, and they obviously couldn’t have that. Not right now. Not when Henry was asleep down the hall. 

And so Emma murmured: “can I make a request?”

Regina shifted a bit underneath her, and Emma made a sound between a moan and a chuckle when she felt the brunette’s fingers tap against her spine twice. It would appear that they were still finding new ways to communicate. 

“Could you possibly play with my hair?” Emma asked. The question was a bit muffled because of the way she was currently laying. 

But Regina understood, and it didn’t take long before her fingers left Emma’s back and settled in her hair instead. She ran her fingers gently through Emma’s curls, tugged just a little bit, and then she was scratching lightly against the blonde’s scalp. Emma almost mewled at that. “You’ve tried that before,” she gently accused and lifted her head just a little bit to see Regina’s reaction. 

Regina nodded underneath her and smiled a bit as she continued to massage Emma’s scalp. 

“On Henry?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded again. 

“I figured,” Emma murmured as she settled back down on top of Regina. She almost felt like she was melting. Regina was damn talented at giving scalp massages. This was dreamland. Almost. There was still that teeny tiny niggling feeling in the back of Emma’s head. It was that phone call from David that kept rummaging around in the back of her head. That phone call and that decision Emma now had to make. Should she visit Mary Margaret when she got transferred to the hospital in Toronto or should she not? 

Emma huffed a bit. She was so comfortable. Talking about difficult stuff would ruin the wonderful, relaxed mood they were both in, but at the same time Emma really felt as though she needed to talk some more about this. There hadn’t been much time for a more throughout conversation about it. Emma huffed again. Then said: “I can’t stop thinking about that phone call from David.”

Regina’s fingers stilled in her hair for a moment, and then she gently tapped her fingers against Emma’s scalp in a “go on”-manner. 

“I mean, yeah, she was a crappy mother,” Emma mumbled and breathed in the scent of Regina’s pajamas just to calm herself a bit. “But I’m afraid that this will nag me for the rest of my life if I don’t go and see her. I mean... wouldn’t I be a pretty terrible person if I chose to not go?” 

A firm yet gentle ‘tap’ against her scalp. One tap for “no”. 

Emma sighed as she lifted her head so she could look at Regina. “Mary Margaret and David has guilt tripped me a lot during my childhood, and if I chose to go... I want it to be because I want to. Not because David called me and asked me to. You know what I mean?” 

Regina nodded seriously. 

“Did you really mean it?” Emma murmured. “About wanting to go with me if I chose to actually go?”

Regina nodded firmly and shifted just a little so she could peck Emma’s cheek lightly. 

Emma sighed. “You’re awesome. Have I told you that lately?” 

Regina smirked a bit as she nodded. 

Emma grinned for a moment but then grew serious as she continued her “rant”: “I know it sounds ridiculous because I haven’t talked to him in ages, but I have this insane urge to call David and ask him how he’s doing. He can’t function without Mary Margaret. He seriously cannot. And with the baby and everything...” Emma shook her head. “I dunno, maybe I’m just crazy.”

Regina shook her head in that “absolutely not”-fashion she so often did when Emma slipped back into her habit of self-criticizing.

“I can’t decide what to do,” Emma sighed. “There seriously isn’t no “right” choice in this. If I stay away and let things continue like they have so far, there’ll always be a part of me wondering. And if I chose to go.... I could end up being bombed back to that state I was in when I left Mary Margaret and David’s house. I don’t know what seeing them again would do to me, and honestly, I’m scared to find out.   
But then again...... Shit, I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

Regina’s fingers gently combed through her hair once more, and Emma “mmm’ed!” a little bit. “It’s a good thing I don’t have to decide anything right now.”

Regina nodded underneath her. 

“And now I don’t wanna talk about it anymore tonight,” Emma decided and then put a hand on Regina’s cheek. “Hi.”

Regina smiled up at her, and Emma dipped down and pecked the brunette’s lips. “I haven’t had enough chances to do that tonight. Mind if I take this opportunity to rectify that?”

Regina bared her teeth in a grin, and then she was raising her head to capture Emma’s lips.  
Emma willingly let it happen and “mm’ed!” into the kiss once more. All thoughts immediately melted away in her brain. Every last concern she might have had promptly disappeared as she focused on the sounds of their lips meeting, and Regina’s breathing which had become deeper.

The combination of Regina’s lips against her own and the brunette’s fingers in her hair made the blonde feel as though she was slowly melting. Seriously, she was marshmallows slowly melting. Or chocolate. Emma deepened the kiss and felt every bit satisfied when she heard Regina release a soft, gentle moan. Regina’s fingers were still in her hair, but she wasn’t combing through it anymore. Instead she was tugging ever so slightly at blonde curls. Not in a way that hurt, though, but in a way that drove Emma just a little bit mad. In a way that made something stir low in her abdomen in that particular way, and god, now she knew exactly how Regina had been feeling when she was receiving that foot massage. What Regina was doing to her right now, the feeling of her nimble fingers tugging slightly on her hair, felt absolutely incredible. And it didn’t exactly help when Regina deepened the kiss and sucked lightly on her bottom lip. Emma moaned sharply and tried not to wiggle on top of Regina and inadvertently putting pressure on her neck, but oh how difficult it was to keep still when Regina was kissing her like this! Emma almost whimpered when she felt Regina’s hands move from her hair and skate down to her lower back where she began to draw random patterns. Up and down, up and down, god she had warm fingers! Something stirred in Emma’s abdomen again, and she suddenly wished that Regina had been the one on top instead. Emma wanted to run her fingers up and down Regina’s back. She wanted to run her fingers through Regina’s silky locks, she wanted-

The blonde interrupted her own train of thoughts to come up for air. She took a deep breath, murmured: “I love you, Regina. God, I love you!” 

Those gentle fingers on her back started to move with more determination, and Emma smiled when she felt Regina write the words: ‘I love you too’.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love this way of communicating?” Emma asked. 

Regina flashed her something that could have been a smirk, and she was clearly getting a bit impatient now. She raised her head, chasing Emma’s lips with her own, and the blonde was more than willing to comply. She dipped down and slotted their lips together in another kiss. Regina’s teeth scraped lightly over her bottom lip and then she was tugging slightly, and Emma was pretty sure she had landed herself in dreamland. This was too good to be true. 

Emma moaned when she felt Regina’s teeth release her bottom lip. The tip of the brunette’s tongue traced along the seam of Emma’s lips, and the blonde had no idea how she was managing to keep her head on. And especially not when she felt Regina’s tongue tap against her lips. 

Emma immediately parted her lips, allowing Regina entrance, and then she was groaning again. The way Regina’s tongue wrapped around her own made her feel all sorts of things. Heat rose in her body, and her abdomen stirred again in that particular way. She was going to loose it. God, she was definitely getting her fill of Regina-kisses tonight, and it was absolutely wonderful! Emma was starting to feel more and more lightheaded. The firm yet gentle pressure from Regina’s lips against her own was making her something close to delirious. 

This took her right back to the cabin. To those wonderful nights where they had kissed each other until falling asleep. 

Regina shifted a bit underneath her, and now Emma was reminded of that night where they had given each other pleasure. That night where Regina had surprised her and “helped” in the most literal of ways. 

Emma needed air. Her lungs were starting to burn just a little, but the need to kiss Regina was so much stronger. She needed to kiss Regina more than she needed to breathe right now!

But if she didn’t refill her lungs with oxygen right now, there was a pretty fair chance she would actually die in a second, and that would really put a damper on things. 

Emma reluctantly broke the kiss and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with that much needed air and then muttered: “woah...”

Regina nodded. She was equally breathless and panting slightly. Her cheeks were delightfully flushed, and her eyes were rather wide. 

“That was really nice,” Emma said with a grin, grossly understating things. 

Regina nodded, and even in the darkness Emma could see something in her eyes. Something she hadn’t seen before. She couldn’t recognize this slightly steely look of... determination? Yes, that was the only word Emma could think of. But she didn’t quite understand what it was about. 

“You okay?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded. Now she looked rather thoughtful. But not in a remotely bad way. Emma could tell that she wasn’t haunted by flashbacks, simply thinking deeply about something. Following a train of thoughts. 

Emma gently rolled off of her and snuggled into her side. Regina’s arms automatically wrapped around her, but Emma could sense that she still was a bit absentmindedly. The blonde raised her head so she could give Regina’s jaw a soft peck. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

Regina nodded again, flashed Emma a soft little smile, but her eyes remained thoughtful. Emma couldn’t keep her eyes open for another moment, and she hoped that she would be able to remember this tomorrow so she could ask Regina what she had been thinking about. But for right now......

Emma yawned loudly and snuggled even closer to Regina. She chuckled a bit as their legs tangled together. “G’night.”

Regina gave her a little squeeze in return, and Emma closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.............

When Emma woke up the next morning she smelled bacon. Yep, bacon. The blonde sat bolt upright in bed. So quickly, the movement made her dizzy, but that didn’t matter. Not when she could smell freaking bacon. 

Regina was missing from the bed again, but Emma reckoned that the smell of bacon had something to do with her “disappearance”. Emma sniffed into the air. Damn, that smelled good. She still felt dizzy after her quick movement a moment ago, but she was more than capable of ignoring that as she swung her legs out of bed and then less than elegantly stood up. 

She followed the smell downstairs and found Regina standing by the stove. She was wearing a blue bathrobe and was in full swing flipping the sizzling bacon on the frying pan. 

“Good morning,” Emma said and grinned. 

Regina turned her head and flashed the blonde a beaming smile. 

Emma came closer and wrapped her arms gently around Regina’s waist. “Something smells delicious, and it’s not the bacon,” the blonde murmured as she buried her nose in Regina’s hair. 

Regina’s chest rumbled in amusement as she leaned back against Emma’s body for a moment. 

“You shouldn’t be making breakfast for me,” Emma scolded lightly. 

Regina just scoffed in return. 

“I am going to cook you one hell of a meal on Saturday,” Emma vowed. 

Regina’s chest rumbled again. 

Emma heard thundering footsteps coming down the stairs, and then Henry’s voice: “Mom, are you-oh. Hey, Emma. I didn’t know you were still here.”

“Morning, kid,” Emma said as she released her grip on Regina and turned her head to smile at the newly arrived Henry. The ten year old were in his checkered pajamas and his hair was ruffled from sleep. 

“Is that bacon?” he asked awestruck and sniffed into the air. 

Regina flashed him a thumbs up in response and Emma snickered. 

“Are you making bacon because Emma’s here?” the boy asked and smirked a bit. 

Regina shrugged lightly. 

“So you are doing something special because I’m here,” Emma exclaimed. “I knew it.”

Regina offered another light shrug and effortlessly flipped the bacon with a spatula, and then she briefly put the spatula down and signed something to Henry. 

“Mom, I set the table every morning. You don’t have to remind me,” Henry deadpanned as he went over to one of the cupboards and found three plates. Next, he stood on his tippy toes to be tall enough   
to reach another cupboard. He found two cups and paused for a second as he asked: “do you want coffee too, Emma?” 

“That sounds great,” Emma said. “Why don’t I make that? I’m just standing around doing nothing.” She briskly walked over to one of the other cupboards and grabbed the coffee. 

Soon all three of them were sitting around the table, enjoying bacon and eggs for breakfast. Henry was happily chatting on, and half of the stuff he said made Emma inhale her coffee through her nose. The kid had a magnificent sense of humor. 

Regina looked amused as well, but now and then Emma caught her girlfriend looking at her in a particular way. In the same sort of thoughtful way she had been looking at her last night. Emma was itching to ask what that was about, but she couldn’t very well do that in front of Henry. For now she would just have to smile at Regina and squeeze her hand now and then.

“You guys are being gross again,” Henry stated plainly. 

“No, we’re not,” Emma immediately protested. “We’re not kissing!”

“No, but you’re sending mom googly eyes.” The ten year old stated and crunched another piece of bacon between his teeth. 

“’Googly eyes’?” Emma echoed and coughed slightly as her coffee went down the wrong tube. 

“Mmm,” Henry said and took a sip of his orange juice. “You’re always giving mom a special look when you want to kiss her but can’t.”

Emma snorted. That was actually pretty accurate. Again. She turned her head to see if Regina was just as amused, but Regina seemed more occupied with scratching her throat slightly. And she still had that thoughtful expression going on. Emma reached out and put her hand over Regina’s. 

Regina’s gaze snapped up. 

“Hi,” Emma said gently. “Your bacon’s getting cold.”

Regina blinked and then quickly turned her attention towards her bacon and eggs. 

Emma watched her carefully. The brunette was eating her breakfast with enthusiasm, but she still had that look in her eyes. That look that suggested that she wasn’t completely here. But her body wasn’t stiff, and her eyes weren’t flickering in that anxious way, and Emma noted that Regina’s cheeks were flushing slightly. Oh. Maybe she was thinking about last night. Emma hid her grin in her cup of coffee. 

If that was the case, she wouldn’t nag Regina. She would rather let her dwell on the pleasant memories. Emma turned her attention back to Henry and began chatting with the kid. She asked him about his “secret” assignment, but he just scowled at her and told her that it was still a secret, and that he was still working on it. Emma was curious, he claimed, and Emma laughed because he was right. She was definitely curious. And he definitely wouldn’t tell her about his assignment today. So she changed the subject, and this time Henry happily replied and laughed, unaware that his mother was a bit absent right now. Emma couldn’t blame Regina for thinking about last night. That had been a pretty wonderful series of kiss!

**************************************

Going back to reality after such a wonderful weekend was hella tough. But it was nevertheless exactly what happened. The next night, Emma was back in her own bed. And that was brutal. There was no Regina to distract her. There was no sweet kisses to take her attention away from the decision she had to make. 

Visiting Mary Margaret or not. Emma hadn’t heard from David since he had called her, but she had an inkling that he would call her again at some point. To ask her what she had decided. 

Emma hadn’t decided anything. She couldn’t figure out what she should do. Like she had said to Regina, she was afraid it would nag her for all eternity if she didn’t go. Maybe she shouldn’t go. 

But then again, if Regina went with her.......

If Regina went with her, Emma could face Mary Margaret. If Regina was with her, Emma could face just about everything. 

But if Regina really was really going with her.... That would mean exposing Regina to Mary Margaret. Everything inside Emma screamed “no fucking way!”. If she had to trust her gut instinct and assume that Mary Margaret hadn’t changed one bit, having her meet Regina would be the worst idea ever. Emma balked at the idea of putting wonderful, kindhearted Regina in the same room as Mary Margaret. 

Mary Margaret would come at her in every possible way. She would find every single weak spot Regina might have, and she would use that as a way to attack her. 

Sometime during the week, Emma had frantically texted Regina that. Had warned her about Mary Margaret and the potentially horrible things she could and would say. 

Regina had texted back that her decision remained steadfast. That she would be going with Emma if she chose to go. And then she had gently reminded Emma that she didn’t need to decide anything here and now. 

And so Emma had pushed it away. Or she had tried to at least. She had gone to work and either proofread or edited. She had written more on her own manuscript, and she had cleaned her house. From top to bottom. She wanted it to look “tiptop” when Regina came over for dinner on Saturday. She had sweettalked Regina into staying sleeping over. Well, no, she actually hadn’t. She had simply asked Regina if she wanted to stay over at her place, and Regina had texted yes. Having Regina staying over at her place was gonna be quite special, and Emma couldn’t wait. She couldn’t wait for more co-sleeping, more kissing. And she had determined that it was her “turn” to write on Regina’s back the next time they saw each other. The prospect of co-sleeping with Regina was enough to make Emma forget all about David and his phone call. Instead she started thinking about other things. Like how nice it could be if she and Regina and Henry could be together all the time. How awesome it could be if they all three lived together. Regina had mentioned that she needed her own place so many times now, and Emma’s house was big... Too big for just one person as Henry had put it. 

He was right. And when Emma laid awake at night, she kept thinking about how things fitted together. Regina needed a place to live. This house was big. Henry could get his own room. Regina could move into Emma’s bedroom. There was plenty of room in her closet. Steveston was close to Henry’s school. He wouldn’t have to switch to another school or anything. Regina would still be close to Zelena. 

Seriously, everything just fitted together. 

That was typically when Emma balked and thought that she was getting ahead of herself. It was... It was too soon. Moving in together was too soon. If she asked now, she could risk overwhelming Regina. 

And that was definitely not something she was interested in. 

So as the week slowly crept by, Emma began thinking about something else. Something that wasn’t so far out in the future, but nevertheless very, very important. What she would be cooking for Regina this Saturday night. That was a big deal, and despite her joke, Emma had no intention of serving spaghetti and meatballs for Regina. No, it had to be something better. Something far better. 

The blonde had sacrificed sleep for scrolling through a million different recipes. Something that wasn’t tacos or whatever other “easy” meal she was prone to make for herself. After having scoured the internet, Emma decided that she would be making filet mignon with potatoes and roasted potatoes. That was a bit sophisticated, right? And it wasn’t overly difficult either. There was a good chance she wouldn’t mess it up. Because despite having been the “proud” owner of a rather well equipped kitchen for a while now, Emma was still no eagle when it came to cooking, and she stopped by Eugenia’s Inn to have dinner more than she cooked for herself in her own home. That was something she was working on. Regina had a point. She couldn’t keep living of bear claws and cocoa. She had a kitchen. And it was about time she used it. 

She would start to. Definitely. Soon. Just not tomorrow. Or the next day.

But that Saturday night, Emma was most definitely using her kitchen. In fact she had been using it all day. And she hadn’t screwed up. Not with the filet mignon, nor with the potatoes. She had managed to slice the potatoes without slicing herself in the process, and she felt quite proud of herself because of that. 

Both the meat and the potatoes were in the oven so it would keep warm until Regina arrived. Emma had set the table, she had even put on a table cloth and lit candles and everything, and now she was standing in her bedroom, scowling slightly as she brushed a hand over her black skinny jeans. She had paired them with a grey tanktop, and now she was wondering whether she was too underdressed. 

Maybe she was. Despite this being a dinner in her own house, Emma wanted to look nice. There was still a small, silly part of her that wanted to impress Regina. Which was ridiculous, Emma knew that. Regina loved her. She didn’t need to impress her. 

And she didn’t get the chance to change her clothes either. 

‘Ding-dong!’

Emma’s head snapped up. Huh. Regina was early. Ten minutes early, actually. Oh, well. Emma decided to roll with it. There wasn’t much else she could do, really. She couldn’t exactly leave Regina on the porch. 

The blonde quickly spun around, left the bedroom and then jogged down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she sniffed in just to make sure that the food was smelling nice and not burned. Luckily, it was the first option. 

Then she continued to the front door, and a smile blossomed on her lips as she opened the door. 

Regina was standing on the porch, wearing her big fur collar coat, carrying a bag that most likely contained her pajamas and change of clothes, and she looked as beautiful as ever. She smiled at Emma as she reached within her pocket and handed her a note, and Emma smiled as she could read: ‘hello, my darling. You look beautiful tonight.’

“Hey,” Emma grinned as she leaned in and pecked Regina on the cheek. “I’ve missed you.” 

Regina flashed her a big smile at that. 

“Anyway, come in, come in,” Emma said briskly and stepped aside. “The dinner is ready, and the candles are lit. Here, let me take your coat.” 

Regina more than willingly unbuttoned her coat and handed it to Emma, and the blonde tried not to swallow her own tongue upon seeing the tight, fitted pencil skirt, the matching blazer and the red blouse Regina was wearing tonight. Emma could see a camisole peek out from underneath the blouse No scarf, Emma noted. Instead Regina was wearing a pearl necklace. 

“Holy shit. You look awesome,” Emma said earnestly as she hung up Regina’s coat.

Regina shrugged lightly and smiled a little. 

Emma took her girlfriends hand and guided her into the kitchen. Dinner was ready. 

Emma could sense it as soon as they sat down and began eating. There was something about Regina. Something Emma couldn’t quite put her finger on, but nevertheless could still sense. And she could instinctively sense that it wasn’t something bad. Regina seemed a bit distant, but not in an unsettling way. She smiled and scribbled on her post-its every time Emma said something, she praised the food and let Emma know how delicious it tasted, and yet Emma could see something in her eyes. Something that suggested that Regina wasn’t entirely here. 

Emma reached across the table and took Regina’s hand. “Do you think you’ll want dessert afterwards? I’ve bought some vanilla ice cream.”

Regina tore another post-it note off the stack and scribbled for a moment. Then she handed the note to Emma who immediately read it: ‘I don’t think I can eat any ice cream tonight. I have a feeling I’ll be stuffed after this delicious meal.’

“Some coffee then,” Emma said and smirked as she added: “some coffee in the living room and some kisses. How does that sound?”

Regina flashed a smile at that, and her cheeks tinged pink unexpectedly. 

Emma raised an eyebrow. That was a bit surprising. Lately, it had taken more to make Regina blush. The blonde pondered about it but decided to wait with her questions until they were settled in the living room and sitting closer to one another. She could sense that there was something on Regina’s mind, and she was going to find out what it was. After they had dinner. Emma grabbed the bowl of roasted potatoes and handed it to Regina. “More potatoes?”

Regina willingly accepted the bowl of potatoes and loaded some of them onto her plate. And she ate with vigor. Whatever it was she was thinking about, it wasn’t something that affected her appetite. 

Thank god. That made Emma feel a bit more relieved, and she flashed Regina a smile and proceeded to ask the brunette about her week. It didn’t take long before she was presented with a note: ‘my week’s been long because I’ve spent most of it thinking about you.’

“Aww, babe,” Emma said, reaching across the table and taking Regina’s hand once more. “I’ve been thinking about you too. As you know, I do that pretty much all the time.”

Regina rolled her eyes a bit. 

Emma took a bite of her filet mignon and made sure to chew and swallow it before asking: “Sooo, what have you been thinking about me then? How awesome I am at kissing?”

Regina nodded, but Emma could see that the gesture was a bit halfhearted. A bit vague. Another flush rose in Regina’s cheeks.

Now Emma was feeling puzzled. Regina was behaving quite odd tonight. What was going on? The blonde couldn’t figure it out. And she certainly couldn’t wait to ask Regina about it. 

And a bit later, she got the chance to do that. The food had been eaten, the dishes had been stuffed away in the dishwasher, and Emma had encouraged Regina to “sit down and make yourself at home” in the living room while she made coffee for them. The blonde smiled as she waited for the coffee to run through. It felt nice to know that Regina wasn’t going home tonight. It felt good to know that she would fall asleep in Regina’s arms tonight. That was going to be wonderful. 

Finally, the coffee was done, and Emma quickly poured the hot beverage into two cups. She frowned a bit in sheer concentration as she walked back to the living room, balancing the filled cups in her hands. 

But what she saw when she reached the couch made her frown even more. Regina was sitting and shifting. She was fiddling with her hands in her lap, and Emma was sure she was biting her lip. 

Emma sat the cups of coffee down on the little table, and then she herself sat down next to Regina on the couch. She gently reached out and took Regina’s right hand between her own. “Are you alright?” 

Regina nodded, but once again, the gesture was half-assed. 

“Are you sure?” Emma gently prodded. “There isn’t something that’s upsetting you, is there?” 

Regina shook her head, and this time Emma couldn’t quite determine whether the gesture was genuine or not. 

“You know you can tell me anything, babe,” Emma said softly. “Anything at all.”

Regina nodded, and then she was biting her lip again. She definitely did not look like the serene woman Emma had been around for the past months. She seemed... Not exactly uneasy, but.... pending. 

Yes. That was the correct word. Regina looked pending. 

Emma was confused, and in an attempt to reinforce some normality, she nodded towards the coffee. “I made some coffee for us.” 

Regina immediately reached out and grabbed her cup of coffee. And took exactly two sips before setting it back down on the coffee table. Then she resumed what she had been doing for most of the night. Looking at Emma in that particular way. That way where her eyes gleamed and teeth worried a plump bottom lip. 

Now the mystery was getting too much for Emma. She couldn’t stick to subtle hints anymore. She had to take the bull by the horns so to speak. The blonde turned slightly on the couch, so she was more face to face with Regina. Then she cupped the brunette’s cheek as she gently asked: “Regina, what’s going on? You’re making me a bit worried now, babe. Please communicate with me.”

And Regina communicated. Though not in the way Emma had expected her to do. She leaned in and slotted their lips together in a searing kiss, and a surprised gasp escaped Emma. Okay then. Was this what had been on Regina’s mind tonight? That she wanted kisses more than she wanted food and coffee? Emma chuckled a bit into the kiss. If that was so, Regina could have just told her so. There was nothing embarrassing about it. Emma was gonna tell her that later. 

Regina was very enthusiastic tonight. She cupped the back of Emma’s neck and deepened the kiss almost immediately. Emma didn’t mind that one bit. She loved when Regina was enthusiastic, and she loved how comfortable she was with kissing now. She loved how warm Regina’s hands were against the back of her neck. She loved the way Regina’s hair was tickling her slightly. 

Emma moved her hands down to Regina’s hips, and she squeezed ever so slightly as she nipped teasingly at Regina’s bottom lip. Regina moaned into her mouth. Their coffee was most definitely getting cold, but Emma couldn’t care less about that right now. They could make some more later. Once they needed air. 

The sound of their lips meeting and moving against each other filled Emma’s mind completely, and she tightened her grip on Regina’s hips just a little. Regina didn’t flinch. She simply flicked her tongue against Emma’s lower lip until the blonde opened her mouth for her. 

Emma’s body was reaching that state. That state where she could feel her nipples tightening within her bra. That state where she could feel the first whispers of arousal creep down her spine. She was going to need a break in a moment. A chance to catch her breath. A moment to calm down before they continued. That was how they always did things. But any thoughts of taking a break quickly vaporized when she heard Regina moan into her mouth. Emma abandoned all common sense and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, bringing them even closer. 

Regina shifted at that, and Emma immediately loosened her grip on the brunette’s waist. Regina clearly needed a breather as well. 

But Regina didn’t do what Emma had expected her to do. She didn’t pull away from her. Instead Emma felt her move her hands. The blonde grew curious. What was Regina doing? Emma heard the sound of fabric rustling, and she could no longer keep her curiosity at bay.

The blonde opened her eyes just in time to see Regina open the second button in her blazer. The brunette gently freed herself from Emma’s embrace for just a moment as she slid the blazer down her shoulders. She looked up and her dark eyes locked with Emma’s as she lifted her hands once more. For a confused moment, Emma thought she was about to sign something. But she wasn’t. Instead her fingers stilled for a moment. Regina took a deep breath, and then her fingers began moving once more as she slowly unbuttoned the top button in her red blouse. Then the second. And the third. 

“Woah, what are you- what are you d-doing?” Emma stuttered and felt a bit dumb, because it was pretty obvious what Regina was doing. But......

Regina moved her hands away from the buttons in her blouse. She reached within her purse, roamed around for a moment and then she handed Emma a pre-prepared note. 

Emma’s mind completely bluescreened as she read the two words Regina had written on the post-it: ‘I’m ready.’

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I'm not sure why, but oh well. 
> 
> Coming up: Well........


	53. Part Fifty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of physical injuries because of domestic abuse, and also a boat load of consensual, loving sex between two women.

Emma looked at Regina. Unable to say anything for a moment she just stared at her. Regina willingly met her gaze, but now she looked a bit worried. 

“You’re ready for....” Emma ran out of words.

Regina nodded and grabbed the pencil. Her hands trembled a bit as she scribbled and then pushed the note towards Emma. The blonde felt completely dizzy as she read the note: ‘if you are.’

Emma’s gaze snapped up to meet Regina’s dark eyes once more. “You’re... You’re absolutely sure about this?” 

Regina nodded, and Emma’s heart started to pound in her chest. Regina’s eyes were dark with lust and yearning, and her lips were slightly parted. 

Emma felt dizzy. Throughout the night, she’d had a feeling that there was something on Regina’s mind, and now she knew what that “something” was. Regina wanted to take the next step. Regina was ready to take the next step, she wanted to give herself completely to Emma. 

Emma sort of wanted to cry, and a ragged little breath escaped her. 

Regina frowned a bit at that. She looked slightly concerned now. Had that look on her face she always had when she was afraid that she had suggested something “inappropriate”. Maybe she thought that Emma didn’t want this. And that was lunacy. Emma quickly took Regina’s hands between her own. “I love you.”

Regina flashed her a soft smile as she leaned forward and captured Emma’s lips in another soft kiss. 

Emma immediately returned the kiss and gave Regina’s hands a very soft squeeze. Her stomach coiled with something that was both excitement and a flicker of anxiety. This was it. The next step in their relationship. A huge step. And god, she wanted this to be the best possible experience for Regina! She wanted to take Regina to paradise and back. Regina had been afraid of connecting for so long. She had been afraid of intimacy for so long. Now she wanted to experience this with Emma, and Emma felt a flicker of anxiety at that. She wanted to give Regina everything. Regina deserved that. Regina deserved everything good in this world.

After a moment or so, Emma needed air, and so she gently broke the kiss. Pulled back and looked deeply into Regina’s eyes. Warm brown eyes looked back at her. Regina flashed her a soft smile, but Emma could see a flicker of nervousness in her eyes. Emma reached out and cupped Regina’s cheek softly. Her cheek felt soft and warm against her touch, and even though Regina looked nervous right now, her body wasn’t rigid or stiff. And her dark eyes were focused. She was still here with Emma.

The brunette flashed Emma another little smile, took a deep breath and then leaned in once more, capturing Emma’s lips again. This kiss soon deepened, and Emma moaned sharply as Regina draped her arms around her waist. A shiver ran through Emma’s body as she heard Regina moan into the kiss. Emma’s brain bluescreened for a second, and she nibbled lightly on Regina’s bottom lip, earning herself another soft moan. Regina’s grip around her waist tightened ever so slightly, and Emma cupped her cheeks lovingly as she traced the tip of her tongue along the seam of Regina’s lips. She could feel how Regina willingly parted her lips, and Emma slipped her tongue inside her mouth. It was her turn to moan when she felt Regina’s tongue caress her own. Another shiver ran through Emma’s body. Her mind threatened to bluescreen again. Regina wanted this. Regina felt ready for this. Once again, Regina was trusting Emma with her body, but tonight it would be in a different and very literal way. Emma felt Regina shift, and then she was leaning back on the couch, pulling Emma down on top of her without breaking the kiss for a second. The shift came as a surprise to Emma, but a very pleasant one. She “mm’ed!” into the kiss and almost mewled when she felt Regina’s fingers in her hair. Lightly tugging and then caressing her scalp exactly like she did last weekend when Emma was spending the night as hers. Emma felt something close to euphoric, and even more so when Regina was deepening the kiss once more. None of them were fighting for the upper hand in this. None of them were trying to dominate the other. Instead their tongues entangled and moved gracefully as though it was a dance. They followed each other’s cues, reading each other’s body language perfectly. Their lips moved against each other’s with soft yet firm pressure, and Emma felt Regina’s delicate fingers trace along her spine. The touch was so light, so soft. It made Emma positively euphoric, and another soft sigh escaped her when she felt Regina’s hand rest against her lower back. Their legs entangled, and Emma moaned again when she immediately was reminded of that night in the log house. Regina’s other hand were still buried in Emma’s golden curls. She tugged gently, and unable to hold back even a little bit, Emma gently swirled the tip of her tongue, wrapped it around the tip of Regina’s tongue and then sucked ever so slightly. Regina’s hand tightened ever so slightly in her hair at that, and Emma repeated the motion. This time, Regina moaned sharply. 

Emma’s lips were tingling and even starting to hurt a little bit. She needed a break, and she was sure Regina did too. The blonde carefully pulled back and nibbled gently at Regina’s lips one last time before pulling back entirely and smiling down at her girlfriend. Regina’s lips were kiss swollen, her eyes darker and wider than Emma had ever seem them before, and her tanned cheeks were flushed. She looked positively endearing like this, and Emma couldn’t resist to dip down and smooch kisses all over Regina’s jaw and cheeks while spilling words of devotion: “I love you, I love you so, so much!”

She felt Regina’s fingers move swiftly on her back, and it took the blonde a moment to realize that Regina was returning the sentiment by writing on her back. 

Emma pecked her jaw again. “I,”. Her jaw. “Love,” her temple. “You!” she mouthed her way up to Regina’s forehead and let her lips connect with the soft skin there. “I love you.” She kissed Regina’s other temple. “So much.” Her cheek. “So, so much!” continued down her jaw. “God, I love you, Regina!” 

Regina shivered underneath her, and Emma took the opportunity to press another soft kiss to the hinge of her jaw. She knew from experience how sensitive that spot was to the practiced swirl of her tongue, and thus also tonight. Regina moaned, and Emma felt her shift ever so slightly. The blonde needed only a few seconds to wonder what that little shift meant until she realized that Regina was in fact squeezing her thighs together. Now it was Emma’s turn to shift ever so slightly, and when she did, Regina’s breasts brushed against her own. Emma lifted her head slightly, and what she saw made her suck in a breath. Regina’s nipples were hard points against her thin silk blouse. The brunette was panting, and her eyes were a bit glassy. But she flashed Emma a little smile. Her dark eyes gleamed, and the way she smiled took Emma’s breath away completely, because the look in Regina’s eyes were so soft, so open and trusting. It damn nearly made Emma’s heart burst right out of her chest. No one had ever.... No one had ever trusted her as much as Regina did right now. Emma couldn’t quite believe where that trust came from. Well, strictly logically, she could. During these many months, she had never given Regina any reason to doubt her, and yet....... 

Regina had been through hell and back. She had lived in fear and survived a vicious attack. She had endured a terrible trauma, and yet here she was. Flashing Emma the most trusting, most open smile Emma had ever seen. She trusted Emma with her heart, her soul, her body. How was it even possible? How could Regina even be real? The way she was allowing herself to love despite everything was incredible. The fact that she had opened her heart once again was... Emma had no words. Nothing could describe what she was feeling right now. Emma felt herself going limp, and then her body was sagging completely against Regina’s. Emma’s eyelashes fluttered as she felt soft, warm fingers skate up and down her back, drawing lazy patterns. 

Emma’s eyelashes fluttered again, and then she realized that her body had gone limp. Right now, Regina was quite literally carrying her weight. Emma immediately shifted and moved herself off of Regina, sitting back on her heels on the couch. 

After a moment, Regina shifted and sat up as well. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair not quite as smooth anymore. 

Emma reached out and cupped her cheek gently. “Hi. You feel okay?” the blonde asked softly. 

Regina nodded in affirmative, and then she was moving her hands down. She captured a button between her thumb and index fingers and a little wrinkle appeared between her eyes as she twisted the button through the hole, revealing more of her black camisole. 

Emma’s mind bluescreened yet again for a moment, but as Regina moved her hands slightly to open the fifth button, the blonde reacted and gently reached out and grasped Regina’s hands, stilling her movements. When Regina looked up at her, Emma gently said: “not here.” 

Regina frowned for a second but then nodded. 

“The bed is so much more comfortable,” Emma said softly. “And bigger. There’s better room for the two of us.”

Regina nodded again. 

Emma brought Regina’s hand up to her lips and kissed each of her knuckles. Then she grasped Regina’s other hand and repeated the motion. Carefully turned Regina’s hand and then kissed her palm gently. 

Regina shivered a bit again. Emma kissed her other palm and then moved along to drawing random patterns all over her palm. The motion could be compared to when Regina was drawing on her back earlier, and Emma hoped that Regina would find it to be soothing and relaxing and reassuring, because the blonde had seen that slight flicker of anxiety of Regina’s eyes when she mentioned the bed. 

Emma wanted to soothe that anxiety and so she kept massaging Regina’s palm gently until she felt Regina shift, come closer and then lean in, clearly searching for a kiss. Emma was most willing to give just that to her, and she gently cupped Regina’s cheek as they kissed each other again. Gentler this time. Closemouthed, but every bit as wonderful still. Emma immediately knew that this was less about lust and more about reassurance. And Emma was more than willing to give that reassurance to her. She pecked Regina’s lips again and again, and she reveled in that soft sigh she got in return. That soft sigh that meant Regina was comfortable. Content. 

Emma kissed her again for good measurement, fully enjoying the soft pressure from Regina’s lips. She moved her hands up and nestled her fingers in Regina’s soft tresses. Emma made a hundredth percent sure to never pull or tug at Regina’s hair. Just gently threading her fingers through Regina’s dark locks. The sensation could be compared to having silk between her fingers. Emma was yet to come across something as soft as Regina’s hair. Or her skin for that matter. Regina had amazingly soft skin, and right now Emma could smell the apples in her soap. The best smell there ever was.

Once both of them were sufficiently breathless, Emma pulled back and flashed Regina a little smile. 

Regina returned her smile and then her dark eyes were flickering slightly once again. But this time they were flickering towards something. The staircase.

Emma grasped her hand and gave another gently squeeze. This had to be Regina’s decision. It was up to Regina to decide when the next step was happening. Emma massaged the brunette’s palm gently once more. After a moment, Regina turned to look at Emma and then back to the staircase. She bit her lip slightly. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina nodded in response. 

“Okay,” Emma said and shifted to stand on rather shaky legs. She extended her hand out towards Regina, it didn’t take long before Regina accepted the outstretched hand and Emma noted that the brunette’s fingers were twitching slightly. 

Regina rose from the couch, flashing Emma a little smile as they moved towards the staircase in unison. Emma kept holding on to Regina’s hand as they ascended the staircase, and she made sure to look at Regina as they walked down the hallway towards Emma’s bedroom. Regina was breathing deeply in that particular way. She kept biting her bottom lip. Emma gave her hand a little squeeze and flashed her a soft smile as they reached the half-open door to the bedroom. Regina went inside first, and Emma quickly followed suit. 

Regina stood pending in the middle of the room, eyes flickering towards the bed. But Emma had other plans. She gently wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling her closer and then she kissed her again. Softly at first, but with more intensity when she felt Regina’s arms wrapping around her neck. Emma skimmed her fingers up and down Regina’s silk clad back as they kissed, as she smiled a little into the kiss. Regina was standing on her tippy toes in order to be tall enough. Emma lost herself completely in the kiss and she didn’t even realize that her hands had slipped lower until Regina froze for a split second. 

“Oh,” Emma said a bit breathless. She hadn’t noticed that her hands had slipped from Regina’s back to her ass. 

Regina flashed her a little smile and did that thing where she raised her eyebrow. Emma found that to be both sexy and endearing, and she chuckled as she leaned in and kissed Regina again. She felt a soft hand gently cup the back of her head, and another pressing lightly against her lower back. Emma gave quick, teasing nibbles to Regina’s bottom lip, and she felt how it made Regina tether slightly. 

Emma put her own hand on Regina’s lower back. An assurance that she wouldn’t let her girlfriend fall. Not now, not ever. 

Once they were both reaching that state of breathlessness, Emma broke the kiss and pulled back to smile at her girlfriend.

Regina returned the smile, and then she was moving her hands to the line of buttons in her blouse. She was grabbing hold of that button once more, was just about to twist it and bring it through the hole, but Emma gently stopped her by putting a hand on her cheek. 

Regina looked up at Emma again. 

“Can I do that?” Emma softly asked and nodded towards the line of buttons in Regina’s blouse. 

Regina nodded once. 

“You’re sure? If you wanna do it yourself that’s completely fine too,” Emma said softly. 

Regina shook her head in response and grabbed Emma’s hand, carefully guiding it to the button in her blouse, and Emma stepped closer as she twisted the button through the button hole. 

Regina’s breath quickened some as she looked down at the floor, and Emma was quick to put her free hand on Regina’s cheek. “Regina. Hey. Look at me.” 

Regina’s gaze snapped up again. 

“It’s me,” Emma said softly, because it wasn’t very hard to figure out where Regina’s mind just went. “If you want to do this yourself it’s completely fine.” 

Regina shook her head and made a “go on”-motion with her hands. 

And so Emma continued to unbutton Regina’s blouse. She made a point of maintaining eye contact with Regina to make sure that Regina stayed so to speak. Regina was taking those slow, deep breaths, but her eyes were focused as she looked at Emma’s hands as the blonde unbuttoned her blouse. After a moment, all the buttons had been unbuttoned, and Regina’s fitted blouse was two halves hanging loosely on her arms. 

“Can I....?” Emma asked, gesturing to the gaping blouse. 

Regina nodded, and Emma gently lifted the blouse and slowly pushed it down Regina’s shoulders. It landed on the floor with a soft thump, and Regina rubbed her now bare arms slightly. Emma took a step back and admired her as she stood there in her pencil skirt and camisole. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile at that and then she was stepping closer to Emma, smoothing a hand over Emma’s hip and then drawing a random pattern from Emma’s hip and to her lower back. 

Emma took the opportunity to bow her head and kiss Regina’s bare shoulder. Regina froze for a split second but then exhaled softly. Her fingers crawled up under Emma’s tanktop and touched her bare skin. It was Emma’s turn to exhale then. She shuddered slightly as she asked: “You wanna that off, beautiful?” 

Regina’s fingers curled around the bottom of Emma’s tanktop, but she frowned a bit as she looked at Emma. Looked for confirmation. 

“It’s okay,” Emma assured. “Go ahead and take it off.” 

Regina carefully lifted Emma’s tanktop. Gradually drawing it up her body until it was bundled around her neck. Emma then helped the process along and swiftly pulled the tanktop over her head. It landed on the floor with another soft thud. Emma pushed her hair away from her face and shivered slightly as she stood there in front of Regina in only her cotton bra and jeans. Regina eyes were roaming over her body, and the brunette was biting her lip slightly as she lifted her hands and hovered with them only inches from Emma’s bare stomach. 

“Yes,” Emma breathed. “Touch me. Please.”

Regina didn’t need further encouragement, and Emma let out a delirious sigh as Regina put her hands on her bare stomach. The blonde swallowed something. Regina had such warm, warm hands, and the way she slowly moved her fingertips up and down Emma’s stomach was enough to make her muscles flex. 

“Are you... Are you writing ‘beautiful’?” Emma breathed when she suddenly recognized Regina’s movements as letters. 

Regina nodded in confirmation and flashed Emma another little smile. Then she was slowly moving her hands up to smooth them over Emma’s bare arms. That made Emma tremble too, and she exhaled a little too sharply and closed her eyes when she felt Regina’s hands on her stomach again. Goosebumps erupted on the blonde’s skin where Regina was touching her, and then Regina’s fingertips were running up and down her sides. And Emma almost chuckled. “Ticklish,” she half-warned and opened her eyes to look at Regina. 

Regina smiled and her chest did that silent laughter thing that Emma so loved. She looked almost curious as she went back to trailing her fingers up and down Emma’s abdomen, and smiled too because she was starting to realize that Regina had a weakness for her muscular abdomen. Emma had never been happier about the time she had spent in the gym than she was right now when Regina was trailing her fingers up and down her abdomen. It made the muscles between Emma’s legs twitch and tighten, and she couldn’t hold back a soft moan. God, Regina’s fingers trailing over her stomach felt good! Very, very good. Emma’s eyes fluttered closed again and therefore she was quite unprepared when she suddenly felt Regina’s hand crawling up. Past her stomach and all the way up to her right breast. 

Emma immediately leaned into the touch, leaned into the warm palm resting on her breast. “God, Regina!”

She earned herself a soft sigh in response, and the way Regina was gently touching the top of her breast nearly made Emma crazy. She was just about to tell Regina how good it felt when the soft, warm palm suddenly disappeared from her breast. Emma held back a whimper of dismay and instead focused on what she was hearing. Rustling of fabric. That made her so curious she had to opened her eyes, and when she did, she saw Regina slowly freeing the hem of her camisole from the waistband of her pencil skirt. All moisture immediately left Emma’s mouth as she watched Regina slowly lift her camisole and then pull it over her head and dumping it on the floor. Emma’s breath hitched completely as Regina lowered her arms and allowed the blonde to look at her. And oh, how Emma looked at her! She was positively drinking in the image of Regina as she stood there in her pencil skirt and the red lace bra that cradled her breasts. She was beautiful. More than beautiful. Emma would never tire of looking of all the olive skin on display for her. Emma let her gaze roam over Regina’s body. From her shapely breasts to her lightly rounded stomach, her curvaceous hips. 

“Can I touch you?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded, silently giving her consent, and Emma immediately reached out and put a warm palm on the top of Regina’s stomach. “Look at you. You’re so beautiful.”

Regina smiled a little at that, and Emma traced her fingers around on Regina’s stomach. Exactly like Regina had done a moment ago. Her breath quickened at Emma’s touches, and Emma smiled softly. 

Until she spotted something that made her belly pinch ever so slightly. A faded but nevertheless visible mark on Regina’s stomach. The kind of mark being kicked repeatedly would leave. Emma swallowed something and hastily covered the mark with her palm. Not to remind Regina of its existence, but to replace the horrible memory with a good one. 

Regina shivered at that, and Emma could feel how her stomach muscles flexed. “Would you rather that I didn’t touch you there?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina shook her head in negative. 

Overwhelmed by tenderness Emma asked: “can I kiss you there?” 

Regina seemed surprised but nevertheless nodded. 

“Let me know if it gets too much, okay?” Emma said as she slowly kneeled, so her mouth was in line with the mark on Regina’s stomach. She looked up to see Regina’s reaction, and Regina nodded once. 

“You are so beautiful,” Emma murmured, and then she slowly leaned in and kissed the mark on Regina’s stomach. 

The response came immediately. Regina hissed and when Emma looked up, she saw that Regina had thrown her head back. Emma kissed the mark on her stomach again. “Beautiful.” One more time. “So beautiful.” she began kissing her way up Regina’s soft stomach, and with each kiss she whispered “beautiful”. by the time she reached the valley between Regina’s breasts, Regina was panting. 

“Can I kiss you there too?” Emma breathed. 

Regina nodded frantically, and so Emma kissed her softly and gently. Regina hissed once more and threw her head back. 

Emma lifted her head, smiled a bit at the brunette, but her smile quickly turned into a gulp when Regina grasped her hand and guided it to her right breast. Emma splayed her fingers wide and gently kneaded the flesh. Exactly like she had told Regina to do over the phone. Tonight there was no barriers between them. Tonight it wasn’t a phone that made the connection between them. Tonight they were together. Overwhelmed by that thought, Emma kissed Regina’s swollen lips, and a hand immediately came up to cradle the back of her head, and spurred on by that, Emma lifted her other hand to palm Regina’s left breast. She gently kneaded both breasts, and Regina moaned into her mouth. The hand cradling the back of her head disappeared, and Emma felt Regina’s hands on her body. The blonde shivered. They were finally skin to skin, and Emma had never been as touch starved as she was tonight. She would never get enough of Regina’s touches. And she wanted more. She wanted Regina to touch her all over. She wanted Regina to see her. All of her. Emma reluctantly moved her hands away from Regina’s breasts to fumble with the zipper on her jeans. She would have preferred to be smooth enough to be able to do this without breaking the kiss, but unfortunately the zipper in her jeans was stuck and she huffed a bit as she broke the kiss and looked down at the zipper to see what she was doing. After a few moments of struggling she finally heard that telltale scratching sound of her zipper. Emma’s breath quickened a bit as she unzipped her jeans and wiggled slightly. Soon they were pooling around her ankles and the blonde stepped out of them, looking down at herself. For a moment she regretted to not having chosen “fancier” underwear instead of this simply cotton set she was wearing tonight, but maybe that didn’t matter. When she looked up again, Regina was staring at her. Her lips were slightly parted, and her pupils blown wide. She looked like she couldn’t believe her own eyes.

Emma flashed her a little smile, and Regina responded by grasping the blonde’s hand and guiding it to the side zipper in her skirt. 

Emma swallowed something as she took the hint and slowly unzipped Regina’s pencil skirt. The material became looser and looser around Regina and soon it was pooling around her ankles. Regina elegantly stepped out of it and looked up at Emma under her eyelashes. 

Emma shook her head. She seriously couldn’t believe her own eyes. Regina was a vision as she stood there in her red lace underwear. Emma teared her gaze away from long, tanned legs and looked at   
Regina’s face once more. “You’re stunning.” 

Regina flushed unexpectedly at that, and then she took Emma’s hand and pulled her closer until they were pressed flush against each other. She didn’t release Emma’s hand. Instead she gently guided it up to the side of her neck. 

“Is that okay?” Emma asked softly as Regina shivered under the touch. 

Regina nodded and took a deep breath, and then without moving Emma’s hand away from her neck she slotted their lips together in another searing kiss. 

Emma hissed a bit when she felt the muscles between her legs twitch and wetness accompanying the wetness. Her knees felt like jelly. It wouldn’t be long before they couldn’t carry her weight anymore. 

“B-babe,” she muttered against Regina’s lips. “I... I need to-“

Regina broke the kiss and bit her lip as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. 

Emma’s mouth was dry but there were certain places where the opposite was the case as Regina took off her bra and dumped it on the floor next to her other clothes. Her breasts were round and full, and her nipples were hard points. 

“You’re a fucking goddess!” Emma blurted out before she could hear how cliché it sounded. 

But Regina didn’t seem to think it was a cliché. She flashed Emma a soft smile, and Emma struggled to concentrate as she reached behind and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. After a second of pure   
frustration the clasp finally budged, and Emma was able to unhook her bra. She suddenly felt self conscious as she dumped the bra on the floor. She was well aware that her breasts weren’t very big, and they had been the reason for stuffing in her bras during her teen years and self-consciousness in the bedroom more than a few times. 

But it was very hard to feel self conscious when Regina stood there and looked at her like she was the answer to the brunette’s every prayer. 

Emma flashed a little smile, reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear. “You wanna get a bit more comfortable?”

Regina nodded and followed Emma as she walked over to the bed. The blonde climbed into bed, and Regina did the same, but Emma saw a flicker of anxiety in her eyes as she shifted to lie back on the bed. Emma stopped her by putting a hand on her wrist. “Come here,” she gently urged and put her hands on Regina’s hips to guide her. There was a bit of shuffling, a bit of confusion from Regina, but when she realized what Emma was trying to do, she willingly positioned herself in the blonde’s lap and wrapped her legs loosely around Emma’s waist. 

Emma ran her fingers up and down Regina’s sides and then she bowed her head to kiss the top of Regina’s chest. 

Regina moaned at that and arched her back, and Emma immediately took the hint and trailed her kisses lower and lower until her mouth was hovering above Regina’s nipple. She felt Regina wiggle in her lap, a very clear go ahead sign, and Emma planted the lightest of kisses on Regina’s nipple. Regina’s entire body twitched at that and Emma felt her fingers in her hair. Another go ahead sign.

Unable to wait any longer, Emma gave the hard nipple a quick, firm lick with the tip of her tongue. Regina made a choked little sound at that, and her fingers tightened in Emma’s hair. The blonde made sure to rake her fingers up and down Regina’s naked back as she swiped her tongue over the brunette’s nipple. Just to make sure that Regina didn’t feel overwhelmed. A way to assure Regina that it was the two of them, doing this together. 

Regina wiggled in her lap, moaned sharply as she clutched the back of Emma’s hair. 

“That’s it,” Emma murmured into her skin. “Just feel it, babe.” She kissed Regina’s breast again, dotted kisses around her hard nipple and then capturing it between her lips, sucking gently once more. 

Regina made a sound that could only be described as a sob, and she was beginning to move with purpose in Emma’s lap. Slowly moving her hips to get just the littlest bit of friction. 

Emma moved her other hand away from Regina’s back and palmed her left breast. Then kneaded it slowly. She could feel how Regina’s skin was going slippery with sweat. She released Regina’s nipple with a soft pop and then kissed the underside of Regina’s breast. 

Regina moaned again, sharper, more delirious this time, and Emma “mm’ed!” into her skin as she busied herself with dotting kisses all over Regina’s breast. God, Regina was wonderful! The way she arched her back, the way she moved on top of Emma. The blonde switched side and began to shower Regina’s other breast with the same, gentle attention. Soft kisses. Light pecks. Sucking lightly at the soft flesh, but never using her teeth. Emma had already decided that that wasn’t something she would do. She would do nothing that could potentially leave marks upon Regina’s skin. 

Regina wiggled on top of her again, grinding herself against Emma. Exactly like Emma had grinded herself against her that night in the log house. The roles had switched. It was finally Regina’s turn to feel stimuli. 

Emma closed her mouth around a hard nipple, and Regina shifted, her back arched and then she was pushing her breast further against Emma’s mouth. Her fingers never stopped combing through Emma’s hair. 

Emma could have continued this all through the night, but suddenly she felt Regina wiggle away, and for a moment Emma thought that she had gone too far, but then she realized that Regina simply needed to lie down. Emma wasn’t the only one with weak legs. The blonde smiled as she moved so she was sitting near where Regina was laying. She was panting, her lips were parted, and her eyes were wider than ever. She had never looked more beautiful. Emma gave her cheek a soft caress. “You alright?”

Regina nodded firmly and squeezed her legs together. Emma moved her hand down so she could rest it above her heart, and the blonde smiled when she could feel thump-thump-thump against her palm. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?”

Regina flashed a little smile at that, and Emma could see that her eyes had gone a bit misty. The blonde quickly dipped down and kissed Regina’s cheek, then her jaw. She purposefully avoided the brunette’s throat, but she kissed her collarbone and then down her chest. Caught a nipple between her teeth and sucked gently until Regina was moaning and twisting and turning underneath her. She continued her journey downwards. Kissed the underside of Regina’s breast, kissed her ribcage and felt Regina wiggling underneath her. Her fingers were once again nestled in Emma’s hair, and once or twice it felt as though she was just about to tug but then stopped herself. Emma left a trail of kisses all the way down to Regina’s right hip, and then she switched side. Started at Regina’s temple and then mouthed her way down to Regina’s jaw. Avoided her throat but dotted kisses all over her collarbone, down her chest, the top of her breast, darted the tip of her tongue over a hard nipple and then sucked it into her mouth. The mattress creaked slightly as Regina wiggled and her heels digged into the mattress. She clutched at the back of Emma’s head as the blonde continued to suck and lick at her nipple. 

Emma felt like she was floating. The way Regina was wiggling and moaning under her ministrations was music to her ears. Emma had to wiggle a bit herself. Her panties were sticking to her in a most uncomfortable manner. She would have to remove them in a minute. But not yet. She pressed another kiss to Regina’s breast and felt how Regina arched her back. Emma trailed her kisses lower and lower and pressed soft smooches to Regina’s stomach. She could feel how Regina’s muscles flexed under her. The mattress creaked again, and Emma lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. 

Regina was constantly squeezing her legs together, and she was releasing little puffs of air. The sight made Emma groan and she felt more wetness seep into her panties. She couldn’t bear to wear clothes right now, and unable to wait she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and tugged them down her legs. They ended up curling around her right ankle, and Emma made a rapid little movement that sent them onto the floor. She sighed contentedly. God, it felt good to finally be rid of the last barrier! 

She heard Regina’s sharp intake of breath, and when Emma met Regina’s eyes again, the brunette was biting her lip. Emma flashed her a soft little smile as she gently ran her hands down Regina’s body. 

She stopped when she reached the waistband of Regina’s panties, and she heard Regina’s breath hitch slightly.

“Can I....?” Emma asked softly. 

‘Tap-tap’ against the mattress. Once she had given her answer, Regina’s head lolled back, and Emma carefully hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Regina’s red lace panties. She sucked in a breath as she lowered the panties. Regina raised her bottom to help things along, and soon Emma had tugged the panties all the way down to Regina’s ankles. Regina wiggled her feet for a moment and then she was free of the panties. 

Emma could have come undone right then and there as she for the first time looked at Regina’s naked body. The blonde’s breath hitched in her throat when her gaze inadvertently fixated on the spot where Regina was wet and glistening. Emma lifted her hand and ran it down Regina’s hip and as she did so, she saw something. A set of four half-moon scars on Regina’s right hip. They looked suspiciously like finger nails, and the fact that finger nails had marked Regina meant that she hadn’t been clothed during the incident. Emma’s stomach pinched as she suddenly imagined bigger hands gripping Regina far too roughly....

Regina lifted her head slightly and that made Emma snap out of it, but a bit too late. Regina had seen the way she looked at the mark on her hip, and now her dark eyes clouded over with something that wasn’t that arousal Emma had seen in her eyes a moment ago. 

And Emma wouldn’t have it. She refused to let Regina loose herself in horrible memories. The blonde did the only thing she could do in this situation and bowed her head. She brushed her lips against the mark on Regina’s hip. She couldn’t erase the mark, and she couldn’t erase what had happened to Regina, but she hoped that she could make Regina connect the spot on her hip with something nice instead of something terrible. 

Regina shivered and then moaned breathily. It would appear that Emma’s plan was working. The blonde brushed her lips over the mark on Regina’s hip once more. She would keep on doing this. Replace bad touches with good ones. Regina moaned again, and out of the corner of her eye Emma saw how she was clutching at the sheet now. 

Emma slowly kissed her way up to Regina’s belly button, flickered her tongue against it. She felt how Regina’s stomach muscles twitched and flexed again. Her back arched, she moaned again, a bit sharper, a bit more delirious. 

Emma pressed another soft kiss to her stomach. Another one. Regina released another guttural sound, and then......

“I-I-I.... N-n-n-n-nee-“

“Hey,” Emma gently interrupted as soon as she heard that raspy whisper. She lifted her head and looked up at Regina who was rubbing her throat now. Her nose was slightly wrinkled. 

Emma pressed a quick kiss to Regina’s knee, then shifted so she was lying next to Regina. “You don’t need to talk in order to have a voice. I hear every word you say. Come here.”

Regina wiggled closer, and Emma immediately took the brunette in her arms, held her close so they were pressed flush together, gave a gentle squeeze and then asked a question she had asked many times before: “are you ready to feel more pleasure?” She felt Regina nod against her shoulder, and while it was definitely confirmation, it wasn’t quite enough for Emma. “Look at me, babe,” the blonde said gently. 

Regina lifted her head and Emma kept her gaze focused on Regina’s eyes as she slipped one hand lower and lightly cupped Regina’s core. 

Regina shivered in her arms, and Emma was quick to check in: “you okay?” she carefully searched the brunette’s eyes for any traces of doubt and uneasiness, but all she saw was tenderness and adoration in Regina’s eyes as she nodded. 

Emma moved her fingers a little bit and found Regina’s clit with the tip of her finger. 

Regina’s mouth fell open with a soft pop and she shivered from head to toe. 

“Still good?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded and her teeth sank into her bottom lip. 

“Careful, beautiful,” Emma said gently. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Regina just huffed in response, and Emma detected a hint of frustration. They couldn’t have that. She carefully began to circle Regina’s clit and it didn’t take long before Regina’s hips began to move against her hand.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Emma breathed. “So, so beautiful! You’re amazing, Regina.” she circled Regina’s clit faster and applied just a bit more pressure. 

Regina wiggled, one of her hands came up to clutch at Emma’s shoulder. 

“That’s right,” Emma said softly. “I’ve got you. I’m right here. Just keep going, babe.” 

Regina’s eyes snapped shut, and she tightened her grip on Emma’s shoulder. 

Emma kept murmuring words of encouragement in Regina’s ears. She had a feeling that Regina was close, and she had every intention of keeping this up until Regina came undone, but suddenly she felt   
Regina’s free hand on her wrist. She gently pushed Emma’s fingers down until they were right at her entrance. 

Emma swallowed thickly at the copious amount of wetness she could feel. Then she shifted a bit so she could look more properly at Regina. “Are you sure?” 

Regina nodded rapidly. 

“Okay,” Emma said quietly. “But you have to let me know if it becomes too much, alright? Right away. Promise me that.”

Regina nodded again and flashed Emma a little smile. There was that look of unlimited trust, and Emma felt a slight tingling in her belly. “Okay,” she said again as she pressed the tip of her finger lightly against Regina’s entrance. “Ready?” 

Regina nodded and licked her lips and took a deep breath. 

Emma took a deep breath herself as she very, very slowly slipped a finger inside Regina and her mind threatened to bluescreen once again as she felt tight, wet heat envelope her finger, but she was quickly brought back to reality when she felt Regina’s body going rigid against her own. 

Emma was quick to press kiss after kiss to Regina’s jaw. “Don’t disappear, babe. Stay with me.” 

She felt Regina’s lashes flutter against her skin, and then the brunette raised her head and looked at Emma. 

“I’m right here. And you’re okay,” Emma murmured. 

Regina released a puff of air at that. 

“Do you want to continue?” Emma asked softly. “We can stop if you-“

Regina interrupted her by shaking her head firmly and grabbing Emma’s shoulder once more. 

Emma got the message. Regina wanted more, and the blonde once again made sure to maintain eye contact with Regina as she slowly and gently began to move her digit inside her. She slowly twisted her finger, searched until....... 

Regina gasped sharply and gave Emma’s shoulder a tight squeeze, and the force she demonstrated almost surprised the blonde. So far, Regina had never demonstrated any physical strength, but it didn’t take Emma long to deduce that she liked this. She liked when Regina showed her how much she liked this. 

“That’s it,” Emma said as she moved her finger again and stimulated that spongy spot within Regina once more. She could feel how everything continued to slicken and swell.

Regina’s hips began moving in synchronization, her back arched and Emma twisted her hand ever so slightly, so she was able to press the heel of her hand against Regina’s clit. She wanted to make sure that Regina was being stimulated everywhere. 

Regina moaned sharply and her back arched. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but Emma kept her own eyes wide open. There was no way she was gonna close her eyes and miss this beautiful sight. Regina completely lost in pleasure. Regina gasping and trembling in her arms. Regina soaking up all the pleasure Emma gave to her. 

Emma felt herself overflowing with tenderness once again, and she bowed her head slightly and captured Regina’s lips. 

Regina only partially returned the kiss, moaning more against Emma’s lips than actually kissing her, but that didn’t matter one bit to Emma. Hearing Regina’s moans of pleasure had to be the best thing in the world, and actually seeing Regina in the throes of passion was even better. 

“I love you,” she murmured against Regina’s lips and curled her finger to ensure that Regina knew just how much. 

Regina let out a strangled sob, and her hips bucked as she grinded herself faster against the heel of Emma’s hand, spreading her legs farther apart. 

“Oh god, Regina,” Emma breathed. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous!” she curled her finger and thrusted it faster and faster. Regina was panting in her ear and she was unable to keep still. She twisted and turned in Emma’s arms, and the blonde could feel how Regina’s walls clenched around her finger. She wasn’t surprised that Regina was close, but Regina huffed a bit in frustration. Clearly, she was frustrated about it. 

“It’s okay,” Emma soothed. “We have all night, beautiful. Just let it out. It’s not over just because you let go now. Come for me, Regina. You don’t have to hold back. You never have to hold back with me. Come for me, babe, let me hear how good you feel, let me see how beautiful you look when you let go! I love you. I love you so, so much!” she rubbed that spot within Regina with the tip of her finger, pressed the heel of her hand snugly against Regina’s clit and Regina’s grasp on her shoulder became impossibly tight. 

Emma had imagined this moment many, many times. She had fantasied about it a million times, but none of her fantasies could measure up to the real experience. Hearing Regina climax and seeing it was two very different things, and the sight hit Emma like a sucker punch right to the gut. Regina moaned sharply, threw her head back. Her walls squeezed and squeezed around Emma’s finger, her back bowed and her grip on Emma’s shoulder tightened once more. Then her head dropped, it became impossible for Emma to see her face, and the blonde could feel how her finger was coated in wetness.

Emma murmured in her ear once more. She wasn’t sure how much Regina heard at the moment, she was trembling in Emma’s arms, but the blonde nevertheless continued. She scratched gently up and down Regina’s back while she waited for Regina to come back to earth. Regina’s walls were still fluttering around her finger, but after a moment or so, she released a slight huffing sound and then grew limp in Emma’s arms. 

Emma carefully withdrew her finger from within Regina and earned herself another wet, choked back sound at that. The blonde was so wrapped up in what had just happened, she was so focused on the fact that Regina had just climaxed in her arms that it took her a moment to notice that the wet sounds hadn’t stopped. Regina was crying in her arms. 

Emma gently tilted Regina’s chin up so she could look at her. Regina sniffled, but she willingly met Emma’s gaze. 

“Are those happy tears?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded and wiped her cheeks fast. She wrinkled her nose a bit and shook her head slightly.   
“It’s completely fine,” Emma said quickly. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina.”

Regina sniffled again and then she stretched her neck and claimed Emma’s lips in a kiss that almost took Emma’s breath away completely. Before she knew of it, Regina was laying on top of her, and   
Emma hastily said: “you don’t have to if you-“

She was interrupted by a soft yet firm finger that was pressed lightly against her lips. Regina smiled a little and shook her head. Then she bussed Emma on the lips once before slowly kissing her neck.............

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....And cut! I decided to split this major-milestone-chapter in two otherwise it would have become too long. 
> 
> Coming up: more sexy times between our favorite ladies.


	54. Part Fifty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains so much sexual content!

“Oh, fuck!” Emma cursed and her head lolled back against the pillow when she felt Regina kiss a soft spot just below her ear. “That feels- oh god!” she ran out of words when Regina swirled her tongue in a particular way and then gently pulled at the skin. Not hard enough to hurt or leave marks, but it was certainly enough to make Emma feel half-delirious with pleasure. She had for a while known that Regina knew how to kiss, and this was definitely no exception. 

“R-Regina!” Emma breathed, and immediately felt two soft taps against her chest in response. Regina was doing exactly what Emma had been doing a moment earlier. She was assuring that she was there. 

Emma tried to breathe as Regina kept kissing her neck gently, then pulling lightly at her skin once more. Emma felt her core clench at that, and she breathed Regina’s name once more. 

Regina lifted her head at that and the smile she flashed Emma almost took the blonde’s breath away completely. This was the smile of someone who was completely content and happy. Regina’s cheeks were still stained with her tears, her makeup was smeared, and her lips were swollen and puffy, but she had never looked more beautiful. She kissed Emma’s lips once more and now it was Emma’s turn to cup the back of Regina’s head to ensure that she stayed where she was. Regina didn’t move though. At least her lips didn’t. They kept kissing Emma’s, but Emma soon felt Regina’s warm hand lightly palm her breast. Emma instantly hissed into the kiss, and Regina’s touches became more determined as she zeroed in on Emma’s nipple. 

“Oh, fuck!” Emma muttered against Regina’s lips and pulled back slightly. She couldn’t concentrate on kissing Regina right now. The tingling sensation spreading in her body was much too strong. And then Regina’s lips were on her neck again, slowly trailing lower and lower until she reached Emma’s collarbone. The blonde garbled out something when she felt those soft lips kiss every inch of her collarbone gently. Emma felt like she was melting into the mattress, and her entire body twitched once more when she felt Regina’s mouth on her breast. God, it was almost too much. Regina had barely touched her, and Emma was already seeing stars. Regina kissed her breast again. Slowly. Gently. It was nothing more than a peck, really, and when Emma lifted her head to look at Regina, she saw something in her dark eyes. Something that could only be described as curiosity. Emma flashed her a soft smile, and Regina willingly returned the smile, but again, Emma saw something in her smile. It seemed oddly as though a lightbulb had just been switched on inside Regina’s mind. She looked oddly.... inspired. 

Emma opened her mouth to ask Regina about it, but Regina placed a soft, warm palm over her eyes, and Emma had to guess: “you want me to close my eyes?” 

Regina answered by tapping the blonde’s chest gently twice, and so Emma obeyed and closed her eyes even though she would have liked to see what Regina was up to. 

But then Regina’s touches more than made up for being kept in the dark. Emma felt her soft fingertips gently run over her arm. From the top of her shoulder and all the way down to her fingertips. 

Regina repeated that action twice before switching and doing the exact same thing to Emma’s left arm. Emma mewled at the soft caresses, and suddenly it was not difficult at all to keep her eyes closed. 

Next she felt Regina’s fingertips on the very top of her chest. Emma shivered a bit as Regina’s warm fingers drew random patterns on her chest. Not words this time, but Emma still sighed softly. Whether it was Regina’s mouth or fingers on her body, it still felt amazing. 

Then Regina’s soft fingers were on her stomach. Gently caressing and drawing random patterns, but it wasn’t until she felt Regina circle her navel with the tip of her finger that she finally realized exactly what Regina was doing. Emma’s breath hitched. Regina was doing everything Emma had described over the phone the very first time Emma had guided Regina over the phone and had brought pleasure back into her life. Emma’s breath hitched again when she remembered what Regina had texted her afterwards. ‘ You were with me. It was your hands I felt on my body and not my own.’ 

“Oh god,” Emma whispered, and her bottom lip trembled as she silently acknowledged that it really was Regina touching her tonight. It was her hands on Emma’s body. Her hands bringing Emma such pleasure. 

Regina circled her navel once more and then slowly let her fingertips venture up until she was touching Emma’s breast. 

Emma hissed sharply and the mattress creaked ever so slightly. Regina’s hand moved again. She splayed her fingers wide over Emma’s breast and then kneaded it softly. 

Emma released a shuddering breath and her hands scrabbled across the mattress to find something to hold on to. A soft, warm hand found hers, and Emma didn’t hesitate to bring Regina’s hand up to her lips and kiss it. She heard the mattress creak some once more and then felt silky hair tickling her neck as Regina kissed her cheek softly. Her hand moved again, and Emma moaned as she felt two soft fingers close around her nipple and roll it. Emma’s core twitched and she groaned when she felt more wetness drip from it. She was feeling everything Regina had felt that night and more, and the idea that was reversing things and making Emma feel what she had felt almost made tears spring from the blonde’s eyes. And that was unusual. Emma wasn’t a crier. She was vocal and could be very loud, but she never cried during sex. 

But she did tonight. And for one very simple reason. This was not just sex. This was so much more. This was two people finally coming together as one. Two people coming together in trust. In love. 

Emma quickly decided that she had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. How could she possibly be ashamed of the love that was quite literally pouring from her in this very moment? She blinked and let the tears fall freely, and then both Regina’s hands were on her breasts as she gently kneaded the soft flesh and rolled Emma’s nipples between her fingers. 

Emma took another shuddering breath and grabbed a fistful of the sheet. She squeezed it tightly and felt how her knuckles creaked slightly. Regina was still rolling Emma’s hard nipples between her fingers, and Emma wiggled slightly, her back bowed as she pushed her breasts further into Regina’s hands, and Regina answered by squeezing both her breasts gently. 

“Oh god!” Emma moaned and noted that her voice was rising in volume. She was reaching that state of arousal where she had the urge to shout. She was aching. Throbbing between her legs. She needed.... She needed more. 

And Regina was more than willing to give her more. One of her hands slipped lower, and Emma nearly shrieked when she felt it between her thighs. Her muscles immediately clenched at the sensation, and her belly fluttered in anticipation. Then the mattress shifted, and Emma opened her eyes just in time to see Regina lie down next to her. The brunette made a “come here”-motion towards Emma by wiggling her fingers slightly, and Emma was more than willing to comply. Now it was her turn to lie in Regina’s arms. Now it was her turn to feel and shudder as she once again felt Regina’s hand between her legs. Regina shot her a questioning look, and Emma immediately nodded as she loudly and sincerely gave her consent: “yes! Oh god, yes! Touch me, Regina! Please.” 

She didn’t have to plead or beg Regina to touch her. Regina gently ran her soft fingers through Emma’s folds, swirled her digits through the wetness there, and Emma shivered from head to toe and moaned as she felt Regina’s fingers stroke gently between her legs. From her sensitive clit and to her entrance. God, Regina was touching her so softly and so well! It was like she already knew Emma’s body. Knew exactly how and where to touch her. The blonde released another shuddering breath as she felt Regina swirl her fingers there. Teasing and breaching but never slipping inside. Emma spread her legs farther apart to give Regina more space to touch her. Her breath hitched as she felt Regina spread her wetness over her throbbing clit. 

“Argh!” she hissed and clutched at Regina’s shoulders when she felt Regina’s soft fingers zero in on her clit. She slowly began to rub the swollen nub and Emma’s teeth clenched and her legs twitched involuntarily. She bowed her head and kissed the top of Regina’s chest. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” 

Regina answered by pressing warm kisses to the top of her head and rubbing Emma’s clit in quick, firm circles, gradually applying more and more pressure but without ever causing any pain. 

Emma’s ability to hold back was slowly slipping, and more tears fell freely as Regina used her other hand to gently knead Emma’s right breast once more. She kept rubbing Emma’s clit faster and faster, and Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she felt that familiar sensation low in her belly. That familiar pull. And exactly like Regina had been, Emma felt disappointed that she wasn’t able to hold back just a little bit longer. She wanted to prolong this moment. Just for a second. Or a minute. Or a few. Or a few hours. 

“Oh god, I’m.... Regina!” Emma gasped and squeezed Regina’s shoulders tightly as she braced herself for what was coming. She was feeling half-mad with bliss, and between garbling out Regina’s name,   
Emma thought to herself that this was gonna be absolutely incredible. This WAS absolutely incredible! Emma couldn’t.... She couldn’t quite believe that this was real. That she really was here. In Regina’s arms. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes. 

Regina took her clit between two fingers and gave a very gentle pinch. Again, not hard enough to cause Emma any pain, but it was just enough to send Emma over that precipice. 

Emma shrieked as her body arched forward. The tingling sensation in her toes spread rapidly. Covered her thighs, unfurled in her abdomen to explode in her chest, it left her completely breathless and she cried out sharply and called Regina’s name as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body. She was trembling from head to toe again. Unable to control her body or her mind. Blissed out. Brain bluescreened. She panted, tried to catch her breath. The tears kept coming, but there was nothing she could do to stop them. Her body was still wound tight, and the only thing she could do was feeling the intense pleasure as she laid trembling in Regina’s arms. 

Emma’s mouth moved on its own accord, and her voice sounded like it was coming from afar as she breathed: “I love you!”. The words were garbled, but Emma knew that Regina would understand it anyway. Regina always understood her completely no matter what.

Regina saw her through it. She kept stroking gently between her legs, kept feeding Emma’s orgasm to ensure that Emma got as much pleasure as she possibly could. Emma had imagined this moment many, many times as well. She had tried many times to envision how it would feel the first time Regina touched her like this. And once again, none of her fantasies could measure up to the real thing. 

Emma sniffled slightly once more as she felt how her body finally relaxed and grew limp. She finally became aware of how hard she was squeezing Regina’s shoulders and immediately loosened her grip, releasing a little puff of air as she felt Regina move her fingers away from her clit. Without opening her eyes, Emma pressed a soft kiss to the top of Regina’s breast, and she heard a slight, soft humming sound in response. 

“I love you,” Emma said again, and this time the words were easier to identify. 

Regina gave her a soft squeeze in return, and Emma “mm’ed” contently. She still felt completely blissed out, and it took all her willpower to not fall asleep right then and there. She couldn’t possibly go to sleep right now. She still wanted to give Regina more pleasure. 

And so the blonde opened her eyes, blinked and then focused on Regina’s face only inches from her own. “Hi,” she said hoarsely. 

Regina flashed a soft smile in return, but she frowned ever so slightly as she reached out and touched the dampness on Emma’s cheeks. 

“Happy tears,” Emma was quick to assure. “I am so, so, so happy right now, you have no idea!” 

Regina smiled in a way that suggested that she did in fact know just how happy Emma was right now. 

“That.... was amazing!” Emma breathed earnestly. 

Regina quirked an eyebrow at that, and then she was gently wiggling a hand between Emma’s legs once more. 

Emma immediately hissed as Regina lightly cupped her core. “Oh fuck, Regina! Are you- what about you?”

Regina leaned forward and bussed Emma on the lips once. Then she gently began stroking between Emma’s thighs once more. Slowly swirling her fingers through the wetness, and Emma’s body twitched. She was already ready for more. But she did feel a little greedy. This would be her second orgasm. Regina had only had one. That wasn’t completely fair, was it?

“Oh!” Emma immediately stopped thinking about what was fair and what wasn’t when she felt the tip of Regina’s finger circle her entrance. The blonde panted and it took all her willpower to meet Regina’s gaze. Emma could see the silent question Regina was asking her right now, and the blonde swallowed, wetted her lips as she said: “Yes! I want you inside me. Please, Regina!” she wiggled slightly and the mattress creaked underneath her.

Regina looked Emma deeply in the eyes as she very slowly slipped the tip of her finger inside Emma. 

Emma gasped. At the sensation, but also at the look Regina was giving her. It felt as though Regina was looking right through her, like she had found a window to Emma’s very soul. Emma shivered. She had never felt as vulnerable and open as she did tonight. It felt like her heart had cracked open and Regina’s love was seeping in through the cracks. 

Then she felt a gentle, warm hand on her cheek and Emma blinked as she once again focused her gaze and met Regina’s eyes. “I’m okay,” she breathed. “I’m... better than okay. That feels so... God, move! Please. I need you to move!” 

Regina flashed her the softest of smiles as she slowly and gently began to move her finger within Emma, she wiggled the digit slightly and Emma moaned in pleasure as she felt Regina’s finger against her g-spot. Once again, Regina was taking her to Paradise as she moved and wiggled her finger, massaging Emma’s walls. 

“M-more,” Emma breathed. “One more. Please.” She wasn’t quite sure why she kept saying ‘please’. It wasn’t necessary. She felt Regina’s finger retract until only the tip was inside her, and Emma could have mourned the loss if it hadn’t been for the way she could feel Regina lining up a second finger. Soon both digits were breaching her entrance and then very, very gently slipping inside her. 

Emma immediately gripped Regina’s shoulder tightly. Then, after quickly realizing how hard she was squeezing: “s-sorry.” 

She felt soft, warm lips against her own, and those fingers started to slowly and gently pump within her. 

“Don’t wanna h-hurt you,” Emma breathed. “N-never wanna hurt you.”

Regina pecked her lips again and her free hand gently cupped Emma’s cheek as she continued to move her fingers and massage Emma’s walls once more. 

“You feel so good!” Emma moaned. “So, so good, babe! I’m... fuck, you’re amazing!” she felt delirious. Intoxicated. High on the best drug ever. High on the drug that was Regina Mills and her damn talented fingers. Once again, she knew exactly how to touch her. How to make her moan and cry out. Emma moved her hand from Regina’s shoulder to her breast. Just to give Regina a fraction of the pleasure Emma was feeling right now. God, she was gonna give Regina more pleasure later! She was gonna shower Regina in love, she was gonna take her to the Paradise Emma was currently in. 

The blonde cried out when Regina started to pump her fingers just a little faster. She wiggled as her hips began bucking to meet Regina’s fingers. Regina’s eyes had gone from dark brown to nearly black, and Emma couldn’t bear to meet her burning gaze. She had to squeeze her eyes shut once more, and her core clenched. Emma imagined her wetness dripping onto Regina’s wrist, and she moaned sharply once more as Regina thrusted her fingers faster. Exactly as if she knew what Emma was thinking. 

“God!” Emma hissed, and her body moved on its own accord as she threw a leg over Regina’s hip to give the brunette more room. To her surprise and immense delight she heard Regina moan at that. 

Emma gave the brunette’s breast a soft squeeze. A rather clumsy one. She couldn’t quite concentrate right now, but Regina nevertheless moaned at the stimulation, and she answered by twisting her fingers within Emma once more. 

In a flash of inspiration, Emma opened her eyes and moved her hand away from Regina’s breast and slid it down the flat planes of her stomach. She reached Regina’s core and cupped it lightly before breaching Regina’s entrance with the tip of her finger. 

Regina gasped and her fingers stilled within Emma. 

“This o-okay?” Emma asked croakily as she swirled her finger around Regina’s entrance and gathered the wetness there. 

Regina moaned in response, made a movement similar to a nod, and Emma took that as a clear sign that she should proceed. She gently slipped her finger inside Regina, and Regina moaned again. 

Emma saw her swallow thickly, and then she moved her fingers within Emma once more. Emma immediately mirrored the movement and she took great pleasure in seeing Regina's jaw drop ever so slightly. This was exactly what Emma had had in mind. Mutual pleasure. Well, she had no doubt that it pleasured Regina to see Emma enjoy herself, and Emma had most certainly been enjoying to give Regina pleasure, but this was something else. 

Emma curled her fingers and her moan blended with Regina’s as she did the same. The blonde could feel Regina’s walls twitch and tremble around her finger, and Emma was sure that Regina could feel something similar. After her first orgasm, Emma found herself close once more. 

“Fuck, you feel so good!” Emma breathed as she pumped her finger just a little faster. 

Regina moaned sharply in response, thrusted her fingers faster within Emma, and Emma squeezed her eyes shut once more. Everything was driving her mad right now. Regina’s fingers inside her, rubbing against that spot within her. Her own finger within Regina. That tight, wet heat enveloping her so perfectly. The way their bodies moved against each other. Moved as one. Emma literally had no idea where she was ending and where Regina was beginning, and the blonde cried out as she felt her core clench. She moved her free hand down and grabbed the hip that had been slung over her waist.

Regina kissed her. Claimed her lips in a quick, fierce kiss, and Emma moaned in surprise and delight. She felt Regina’s fingers in her hair, Regina’s tongue in her mouth, Emma doubted that she had ever kissed her with such eagerness, and the blonde more than willingly returned the kiss. She wanted to tell Regina how much she loved her, but she never got to it. Instead she moaned sharply in both surprise and pleasure into Regina’s mouth as a particular skillful flick of Regina’s wrist send her flying over the edge. For the second time, pleasure washed over her like a wave. Once again, her belly had been unplugged, and she was practically wailing Regina’s name as she came undone. She hadn’t even caught her breath and she was still squeezing and squeezing around Regina’s fingers as she started to move her own finger within Regina once more. Yes, for a while Emma had claimed that it wasn’t about the endgame, but right now she just really wanted to make Regina come. And it didn’t take long before just that happened. Regina broke the kiss to throw her head back and moan loudly. Emma moaned too as she felt how Regina’s walls squeezed around her finger for the second time tonight, and the blonde opened her eyes to look at the vision before her that was Regina. Her head was thrown back. Her lips were parted, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her body felt slippery against Emma’s. So did Emma’s. The blonde murmured a rather breathy “love you” as she stretched her neck and pecked Regina’s jaw lightly. 

Regina moaned in response. She was still panting but somehow, she still managed to gently remove her fingers from within Emma, and after a moment, once Regina wasn’t wound tight anymore, Emma carefully moved her own fingers from within Regina. She heard Regina moan at that, but now the sound was a bit different. Tired. Emma was tired too. In fact she was exhausted, and oh, how she wished that hadn’t been the case! In her mind, she could easily continue. All night long. But her body wanted it differently. She was growing limp, and this time it seemed like it was “for good”. At least for the rest of the night. But she refused to be “that” girlfriend. That girlfriend who went to sleep immediately after sex. That was such a tacky thing to do. Emma forced herself to stay conscious as she lifted her head and looked at Regina. Regina was wiping her cheeks once more, and once she realized that Emma was looking at her, she rolled her eyes and shrugged in an “I can’t help it”-manner. 

“It’s okay,” Emma said softly. “It’s more than okay. I get it.”

Regina wrinkled her nose in disdain as she wiped her cheeks again, and Emma chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s bare shoulder. “That was incredible!”

Regina nodded in agreement. 

“And I really wish I could keep going,” Emma continued as she brought her sticky finger up to her lips and then swirled her tongue over the digit. 

Regina’s cheeks tinted pink at that, and Emma inhaled slightly and once again cursed her exhaustion. She wouldn’t have minded trying that tonight. She wouldn’t have minded tasting Regina. But unfortunately, she didn’t have the energy for that tonight. 

Emma moved her hand to Regina’s back, and she began scratching her blunt finger nails up and down the brunette’s back. 

Regina exhaled at that, and Emma who was starting to feel more and more tired and delirious ended up blurting out: “your back is so soft.”

Regina’s eyebrows quirked up, and her chest rumbled in silent laughter. 

“What? Not a fan of my pillow talk?” Emma snickered. 

Regina’s chest rumbled once more, and then she was pressing a soft kiss to Emma’s brow.

Emma exhaled and let the feeling of being completely content wash over her. Her mouth, however, was still saying stupid stuff, and this time she ended up blurting out a breathy: “wow!” 

Regina nodded, and a little smile danced on her lips. Emma smiled too when she realized that Regina looked quite smug. The blonde found that to be absolutely delightful because it wasn’t often, she encountered smug Regina. Emma pressed a bit against Regina’s back to bring the brunette even closer, and both women groaned slightly as their upper bodies were pressed flush together. Emma lifted her other hand and caressed Regina’s cheek softly. “How many times have I told you that I love you tonight?” 

Regina shrugged lightly in response. That little smile was still dancing on her lips. 

“A hundredth times? A thousand? A million?” Emma half-teased. She was still fighting to stay awake. She was still fighting to not be the kind of girlfriend who fell asleep immediately after intimacy. 

Regina answered that by lifting the hand she hadn’t placed on Emma’s lower back and moving it to the blonde’s chest. Her fingertips moved swiftly across milky skin, and Emma smiled because she recognized every letter Regina was writing upon her skin. 

“That makes me really sleepy,” Emma warned and couldn’t quite hold back a yawn. It didn’t take long before Regina yawned as well, and Emma snickered softly. “I suppose we have time for more pillow talk tomorrow, yeah?” 

Regina nodded her head in agreement, and then she was hiding another yawn behind her hand. 

“Seems like you’re about ready for sleep, babe,” Emma said gently and grabbed a fistful of the covers and pulled it over them both. 

Emma’s undoing was when Regina wrapped her arms around her, and the blonde closed her eyes, eagerly anticipating the best sleep she’d had in a very long time. She didn’t even get the chance to say goodnight to Regina before falling asleep................

Warmth. Stickiness. That was the first two things Emma became aware of when she woke up the next morning. She felt incredible warm all over and incredibly sticky between her legs. Emma lifted her head and smiled a little at what she was seeing. Regina had rolled off of her sometimes during the night, and now she was lying face down on the bed. The covers had slipped, and her body was gloriously exposed. Emma licked her lips slightly as she took a moment to admire Regina’s well-shaped backside. Emma hadn’t wanted to be vulgar, and therefore she had tried to keep her eyes to herself as much as she could, but now it was pretty impossible. Regina had an incredibly nice ass. But then again, every part of Regina’s body was nice. She was a fucking goddess, and Emma couldn’t still quite comprehend that Regina was actually here. In her bed. Emma laid still for a moment with her eyes closed, allowing the memories of last night to wash over her. Every soft caress of Regina’s hands, every smile from her, and the way she had cried when the emotions had overwhelmed her. Emma found that to be absolutely beautiful, and she refused to listen if Regina tried to apologize for it today or any other day. She should never apologize for feeling things. And especially not good things that made her cry happy tears. 

Emma opened her eyes again and looked at the sleeping Regina. God, she looked so beautiful. She couldn’t possibly be real, could she? It felt a bit like a dream and Emma felt tempted to reach out and touch Regina. Just to make sure that she was real. That she was really here. But then again it would be a goddamn crime to wake Regina just because the blonde felt a little paranoid. And...............

Emma grinned silently. Regina had brought her breakfast in bed when they were in the log house. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to return the favor, and this was exactly the kind of girlfriend   
Emma wanted to be. The kind of girlfriend who brought breakfast in bed after a night well spend. She wasn’t completely sure whether she had any pancake mixture left, but she knew for a fact that she had some waffles. All she had to do was pop them into the oven and let them heat, and bam, she had a nice meal to serve to Regina. She could sprinkle some sugar over it. Or some syrup. Or maybe she could make French toast instead. Regina liked French toast. She had mentioned that to Emma at some point.

Emma quietly freed herself of the tangled covers and sat up in bed only to wince a second later. Not quietly enough. The mattress squeaked, and Emma immediately saw Regina shift and then roll over, so she was lying on her side. Her eyelids fluttered and then she was opening her eyes.

“Hi,” Emma said quietly. 

Regina flashed her a soft, sleepy smile. 

“Spoilsport,” Emma added. 

Regina pursed her lips and frowned in response. 

“You’ve just robbed me of the opportunity to surprise you with you breakfast in bed,” Emma clarified. 

Regina bared her teeth in a grin, her chest rumbled in silent laughter, but then she winced slightly as she brought one hand up to rub her throat. 

“You okay?” Emma asked immediately, only now realizing how much Regina had used her voice last night. Emma wasn’t quite sure how much pain moaning caused damaged vocal cords. 

Regina nodded, but it wasn’t quite enough for Emma. She was quick to shuffle closer and put a hand on Regina’s cheek as she asked: “does it hurt?”

Regina shook her head firmly and flashed Emma a reassuring smile. 

“Okay,” Emma said, now feeling sufficiently reassured. “Are you hungry?”

Regina nodded and put her hand on her stomach to stress out just how hungry she was, and the gesture made Emma grin. “How about we head downstairs and get some breakfast then? After I’ve kissed you good morning, obviously.” 

Regina seemed a hundredth percent on board with that idea, and Emma was quick to lean in and buss her on the lips. “Good morning. I love you. Have I told you that lately?” 

Regina looked positively amused and just a tad overbearing as she teasingly shook her head. 

“Well, in that case, I’ve got a newsflash for you.... I love you,” Emma grinned. 

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled all the same, and Emma didn’t really want to leave the bed just yet, but her stomach was growling rather insistently, and she had a habit of becoming “crabby” if she didn’t have breakfast right away, and she wasn’t particularly interested in exposing Regina to “crabby” behavior.

“Why don’t you stay here and relax while I cook us some breakfast?” Emma sweetly suggested, already knowing the answer. 

“And exactly as expected, Regina shook her head firmly as she sat up in bed and ran a finger through her messy hair. 

“Well, I tried,” Emma teased as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. Her back popped in a most satisfyingly matter and Emma snickered at the concerned look Regina shot her. 

Emma climbed out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe from the hook on the door. She smirked a little as she handed the baby blue robe to Regina. Another cliché. 

Regina rolled her eyes once more as she accepted the robe. Emma opened her closet and found a white tanktop and a pair of red panties. That would have to suffice for now, but eventually, she would have to buy another bathrobe. A spare bathrobe. Emma grinned a bit at that thought. 

Regina shrugged on the robe and climbed out of bed, immediately grimacing slightly as she took a step. This time, Emma didn’t ask about it, because she knew why Regina was wincing. She hadn’t been intimate with anyone for a long time. 

“Ready for breakfast?” Emma asked lightly. 

Regina nodded but then she looked at herself in the mirror and scowled at her reflection. She shook her head and then tried to fix her hair. 

“You look beautiful,” Emma assured and gently took her hand. “Come on. Let’s get some breakfast, yeah?” 

Regina nodded and then she followed Emma out of the bedroom. 

*******************

Soon they were sitting by the kitchen table. Emma had indeed made waffles. And coffee. Lots of it. And now the two women were sitting and enjoying their late breakfast. Their VERY late breakfast. Upon coming downstairs, they had actually realized that it was 10:15. They had been sleeping for a long time, as Emma had pointed out while she was smirking. But that hadn’t been the only reason for her to smirk. When they had come downstairs, Emma had quickly spotted two abandoned cups of coffee in the living room. Both cups were filled to the brim. No coffee had been drunk last night. 

Emma took another bite of her waffle and was about to say something to Regina when Regina’s phone chimed and interrupted them. Regina put her knife and fork down and grabbed hold of her phone to check the message. Then Emma saw how her lips curled into a smile.

“What’s funny?” The blonde asked curiously. 

Regina smirked and her dark eyes gleamed as she turned the screen towards Emma so she could read the text message, and the blonde squinted slightly and managed to read despite not wearing her contact lenses. It was a text from Zelena, and she was asking a question: ‘are you planning on coming home today, or...?’

Emma snickered at that. She could almost hear Zelena’s annoyance. 

Regina put her phone down and grabbed her stack of post-its and the pencil she had brought with her from the living room. She scribbled for a moment and then pushed the note towards Emma. 

Emma laughed even harder when she read what Regina had written: ‘should I tell her no?’. “Yeah,” the blonde laughingly replied. “Yeah, you should definitely tell her no. Don’t go home. Stay another night.” 

Regina’s chest rumbled and her eyes sparkled despite the harsh reality. Which was that she couldn’t stay one more day. And Emma full well knew that. 

But right now she could easily pretend that Regina wasn’t going anywhere, and that was exactly what Emma did as she reached out and took Regina’s hand. 

And Regina smiled as she gave Emma’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“So. Are you free next weekend?” Emma asked plainly. 

Regina choked on a mouthful of coffee, but her chest rumbled with laughter in spite of that. 

“ARE you?” Emma asked once Regina was done clearing her throat. 

Regina’s dark eyes gleamed with both amusement and desire as she grabbed another post-it note, scribbled for a moment upon it and then gave the note to Emma. 

‘I sincerely hope so!’, Emma read out loud and grinned at her girlfriend. 

Said girlfriend was clearly as interested in a repeat performance as Emma was....

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: back to reality, and who knows, maybe a smidge of sexual content.


	55. Part Fifty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, I had to split this chapter into two otherwise it would have been too long. There's no sexual content in this chapter, but rest assure there will be in the next one!

Brutal. 

That was the only word Emma could think about as she looked around in the empty house.

The rest of the Saturday after Regina had left had been relatively easy. Emma had gotten dressed and then gone for a very long run. When she came home again, she had taken an equally long, hot bath and allowed the memories of last night to flood her mind. She had totally spend a bit of “quality time” with herself in the shower, and she had daydreamed. About taking a shower with Regina. There hadn’t been any time for that today because Regina had to get home, but the next time...... The next time Emma would definitely suggest they take a shower together. That was another cute cliché thing they simply had to try. 

After she had gotten out of her shower, her cellphone had chimed, and Emma had smiled when she read the message. It had been a text from Regina, telling Emma that she had gotten home safely, and she had thanked Emma for the best weekend she’d had in a very, very long time. 

Emma had been cliché enough to text “it was my pleasure”, and she had received a snarky answer in response. But it had all been a façade. It hadn’t taken long before Regina described to the blonde what this weekend had meant to her in words that almost made Emma cry. 

Emma had spent the rest of that day pottering around in the house. Removing the filled cups of coffee from the coffee table, etc. and she had written a bit as well. “A Tap on the Shoulder” was still progressing nicely, but Emma hadn’t been a hundredth percent able to concentrate. 

And she definitely hadn’t been able to concentrate when she had gone to bed that night and had been “confronted” with the tangled sheets. Emma hadn’t had the heart to make the bed that morning. 

Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, but she swore the bed was still warm. And smelled of lavender and apples.

It had taken Emma a while to fall asleep that night. She had kept thinking about Last Night and all the wonderful things that had happened. How she and Regina had touched each other. How Regina had laid trembling in her arms. How they both had shed tears of happiness. And now her bed was empty. 

But it was that Sunday morning that really made her realize how brutal it was to be away from Regina. There had been no arms around her when she woke up. There had been no soft, sleepy smiles. Instead she had been greeted by a bed that was cold where Regina had been lying last night. There had been no smell of apples or lavender.

And so Emma had reached the conclusion “brutal” as she came downstairs and looked around in the empty house.

She had dragged herself through that day and praised her stars that she was going to work tomorrow. As she had wandered around in the empty house she had once again thought about Henry’s “moving in together” suggestion. Emma had been desperate and lonely enough to consider whether it really was too early. Who decided what was too early anyway? Who was going to judge them? Nobody. Absolutely nobody. 

And waking up next to Regina every morning... Kissing her goodnight every time they went to sleep.... Seriously, it wasn’t the worse idea Emma had ever gotten. It was a great neighborhood for Henry. 

And Regina could re-connect with her friends here in Steveston. The friends she had distanced herself from. Emma had allowed herself to dream out loud for a moment before she reminded herself that there were other things she needed to think about. Whether she was going to visit Mary Margaret in the hospital or not, for instance. She had successfully managed to forget all about it yesterday, but now that she was alone, she had no choice but to think about it again. And realizing that she still had no idea whether she wanted to go or not. And weighing pros and cons in her head would drive her mad eventually. Maybe she would do like Regina. Write a list of pro’s and cons down. Or maybe she would just talk it over with Regina one more time. Emma could feel that she wasn’t completely done talking about it, and she knew that Regina would be more than willing to listen to her. Regina always listened to her when she said something. 

Emma knew that she eventually had to make a decision about it. And preferably before David called her again and asked her about it. Because Emma had a solid hunch that he would do just that. Call her again. Maybe he would even beg her to come and see Mary Margaret. Guilt trip her. Tell her how selfish she was for not wanting to come. 

No. No, there had been something different about him the last time Emma had talked to him. There had been something different in his voice. Something that wasn’t just exhaustion and concern for his wife. He had sounded.... apologetic. Yeah. Apologetic. Emma had spent much of her Sunday wondering about that. Had David finally realized how wrong he and Mary Margaret had been? Was this what being away from Mary Margaret did to him? Did it make him think and regret certain things? Maybe that was reason enough to travel to Toronto and see him. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope that this could be a chance for Emma to re-connect with David. Maybe Mary Margaret’s hospital stay meant that Emma could get some sort of relationship with her adoptive father. 

Maybe it was naïve of her to hope so, but she couldn’t help it. And she couldn’t help but thinking about that apologetic tone in David’s voice. 

Emma hadn’t been able to sleep that Sunday night. Everything had sort of blended together in her head. The wonderful weekend she had spent with Regina and the decision she had to make. In the end she had decided that thinking more about David and Mary Margaret would surely drive her crazy, and so she had once again surrendered herself to the memories of Regina in her bed. Regina gasping and withering as Emma brought her pleasure. It was safe to say that Emma hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. And she had more than paid the price for it when she was awakened by her alarm blaring that Monday morning. The blonde had been in the middle of a very deep slumber, and “Emma-from-last-night” was clearly a sadist. The alarm was blaring on highest volume, and the sound was loud enough to send Emma yelping from the bed. In fact she had fallen off the bed. The covers still wrapped tightly around her had provided her with a soft landing, but never the less she had fallen off the bed. 

“Ow.” The blonde muttered and lifted her head while grimacing. She had ended up getting a solid mouthful of carpet because of her faceplant. And her alarm was still blaring. Wonderful. Emma lifted her hand and scrambled to find her phone on the nightstand. And after a moment she found it alright. But not exactly in the way she had expected. The damn phone followed her example and landed on the floor. Now Emma was really grateful for the soft, plushy carpet. It was a nightmare to clean because it was longhaired, but it was perfect for soft landings. 

Emma grabbed the phone and switched the alarm off. 07:00 AM. She was dying. She was literally so tired she couldn’t quite bear the idea of getting up from the carpet. But if she didn’t get up right now, she would end up falling asleep on the carpet. And if she fell asleep, she would be late for work. Ergo she would have to get up from this carpet right now. God damnit. 

“Why do I make such bad decisions?” Emma muttered as she once again lifted her head from the carpet and rubbed her cheek. She carefully freed herself from the tangled covers and then rose from the carpet. 

No, she definitely didn’t want to get up today, but there was one good thing about mornings. Emma grinned a little as she sat down on the edge of the bed and texted Regina: ‘Good morning, beautiful! I hope you fell asleep earlier than I did.’ 

Once that was done, Emma opened her closet and found a pair of jeans and a tanktop. She left her phone on the nightstand as she went into the bathroom and shed her pajamas. She stepped into the shower and switched the water on. She didn’t adjust the temperature from cold to warm until she was properly awake. Sadistic move but definitely one that was required this morning. Emma felt like she could fall asleep standing up in the shower. 

But the cold shock definitely helped a lot!

By the time she came out from the shower, the screen on her cellphone were lighting up, and Emma grinned as she snatched the device from the bedside table and swiftly checked the message Regina had just sent her: 

‘Good morning, my darling. I did indeed fall asleep relatively early. Did you sleep alright?’

My darling. Emma always felt positively weak when she read those words. She quickly texted back: ‘yes, I did. When I fell asleep, that is. My mind kept wandering kept wandering everywhere. What about you? Did you sleep well?’

The reply came almost immediately: ‘yes, I did.’

‘I’m happy to hear that 😊 I bet you looked very cute all peacefully asleep!’

‘Who said anything about peaceful?’

Emma tilted her head as she texted back: ‘elaborate?’

And it didn’t take long before Regina did that. ‘I kept having dreams.’

Oh. Emma was immediately intrigued, and she grinned as she texted back: ‘good ones??’

‘Oh yes, most definitely.’

‘Elaborate? 😉’

‘I don’t think I can.’

‘Why not? Please don’t tell me you’re embarrassed! It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.’

‘I know it isn’t. I’m just surprised that I have these kind of dreams so regularly now.’

Emma smiled a little at that. ‘Oh, I see. Can I please know what you were dreaming about?’

‘I don’t think any description would justify it. How about I show you when we see each other instead?’

‘Oh yes, that definitely works for me! I wish I could see you right now!’

‘That would have been very nice. I miss you so much.’

‘That’s the kind of stuff that’ll make me blow off work and drive straight to your place instead!’

‘Oh don’t do that. I don’t want you to get in trouble with Malena!’

‘Urgh, fine. Point taken.’

‘But you could stop by on Friday if you’d like? Zelena and Chad are taking Henry bowling, and then they’re going back to Chad’s to watch movies and stay there for the night. We’d be home alone. You could stay the night.’

Ohh. Emma’s stomach immediately tingled pleasantly. A night alone with Regina? There was only one answer she could give. ‘Count me the fuck in!’

‘Eloquent as always. I’ll take that as a yes.’

‘A very loud and clear yes! I can’t wait to see you again.’

‘I can’t wait to see you either, darling.’

Emma smiled as she went downstairs to make breakfast. She wished she’d had three hands so she would have been able to keep texting Regina. But unfortunately, she had no choice but to pause the texting as she made breakfast, and by the time she was done and had made coffee as well, Regina announced that she had to go and rush Henry, and Emma groaned a bit in complain, but reminded herself that she would see Regina on Friday. And there would be more texting once she got back from work.

Emma settled down by the kitchen table and dug into her coffee and breakfast. Definitely not waffles, and the kitchen table suddenly felt too big. And so did the kitchen. Big and empty. She should have gone to Eugenia’s Inn and have breakfast instead. She felt pathetically lonely as she sat here and ate breakfast alone. And it didn’t even help that she continuously reminded herself that on Saturday morning, she would be having breakfast with Regina yet again. On Saturday morning she would wake up next to Regina again. The first thing she would see when she opened her eyes would be Regina.   
And the first thing she would do on Saturday morning was kissing Regina good morning. 

Imagine having the chance to do that every morning. Emma took a sip of her coffee and sighed slightly as she once again stared to think “forbidden thoughts”. Kissing Regina good morning every single morning. Kissing her goodbye when she went to work. Kissing her when she came home. Having dinner together every night. Sitting on the couch and cuddling after Henry had gone to bed. Lazy Sundays where all three of them were watching movies together and eating popcorn. Or pie. Whatever Regina felt up for. Emma chuckled a bit and then she shook her head. She was thinking entirely too much about this. Definitely. She was thinking about things that she shouldn’t be thinking about. The blonde took another bite of her toast and crunched it between her teeth. Maybe she should be thinking about her work instead. That would be better. Malena hadn’t emailed her a manuscript yet, but then again sometimes Emma didn’t get a manuscript beforehand. Sometimes she arrived at work and Malena send her the manuscript then. Emma wondered what kind of story she would either be editing or proofreading today. The last manuscript she had read had been about a woman who walked into a forest and came back changed. It had been quite the interesting story, and Emma had showered it in praise, and she had a hunch that Malena would publish it. 

Emma took another sip of her coffee and stuffed half of her toast inside her mouth, coughing slightly as she chewed and swallowed. She had to get a move on. Once again, she had spent far too long on daydreaming. That was a problem. But then again maybe there was a chance that she wouldn’t spend her time at work daydreaming instead of working. 

Emma left the house and climbed into her little yellow bug. She switched on the radio and flicked around between the channels until she found a song she wanted to listen to. “Piano Man” by Billy Joel. Emma rather liked that song, and she loudly sang along, tried to outdo Billy Joel. 

She didn’t even remotely succeed, but she didn’t care about that. She was having far too much fun with having the music blaring and singing along while the windows were rolled down just a smidge. It was finally getting a teeny, tiny bit warmer. Well, as warm as it got in Canada anyway. Emma was well aware that she would have to travel abroad if she wanted warm weather. And perhaps she would do that someday. Travel abroad. To somewhere hot and sunny. California, for instance. Or somewhere way more exotic. Like Spain. Or Italy. Yep, if Emma someday got crazy rich, she would a hundredth percent travel to some fancy destination. And she would invite Regina to come with her. And the kid. A family holiday. Emma didn’t have the best memories from the few holidays she had been on with Mary Margaret and David. It would be nice to make some new memories someday. 

A car honked behind her, and Emma realized that while she had been daydreaming, the light had changed from red to green. She quickly got a move on and waved awkwardly in the mirror at the driver behind her. Poor guy. Emma wouldn’t want to drive behind herself either. 

Billy Joel kept singing, and Emma kept trying to “outsing” him, and eventually she “won” when she managed to hold the last tone just a little bit longer than he did. She felt every bit triumphant and chuckled as a new song began playing. “Crazy For You” By Madonna. Never had a song fitted her mood better. Obviously, Emma loudly sang along on that one too, and she wished Regina had been here to hear it. Emma chuckled as she imagined the scowl on her girlfriend’s face. Regina appreciated many of Emma’s skills, but her serenading skills was not one of them. She had made that abundantly clear during their four hour long drive back from the log house. Emma smirked a bit to herself as a rather sordid thought entered her mind: she had given Regina new skills to admire. And Regina had most definitely revealed some skills of her own. Seriously, Emma’s knees buckled slightly when she thought of their night together, and it didn’t take much to make her breathing go all haywire and wonky. 

Emma realized that Madonna had stopped singing. And she realized that the only voice filling the car was her own. Woops. She chuckled a bit. Talk about being distracted. Talk about being madly in love.   
And talk about once again not noticing that the light had changed from red to green. Another car honked at her, and Emma was quick to step on it. Getting distracted when she was driving was not the smartest thing to do. The blonde shook her head and concentrated on driving. She wanted to arrive safely, thank you very much!

Emma was smiling like an idiot as she walked into Dragon Publishing’s elevator. She hadn’t been able to resist temptation and had texted Regina and told her about the “epic” singing session she had just missed out on. 

Regina’s answer hadn’t disappointed. ‘Imagine that.’

Emma had laughed as she crossed the parking lot, and she was still laughing now as she stood in the silent elevator and waited while it took her to her destination. Texting Regina seemed to be the perfect way to kill the time. ‘What are you doing right now, babe?’

The answer came quickly. ‘I am in the middle of planning tomorrow’s online lesson. Aren’t you at work right now, miss Swan?’

‘I’m in the elevator, so technically, not yet.’

‘You are in Dragon Publishing’s building. Ergo, you are at work. Stop texting me!’

‘Stop replying to me 😉’

‘You texted me first. I was just trying to be polite.’

‘And now you’ve just replied to me again. Ha!’

‘I swear to god your humor sometimes....’

‘....Is positively delightful and you love it to bits, like you love the rest of me?’

‘Yes. Exactly.’

Emma smiled so much her cheeks hurt. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of a playful banter, Regina never ever denied loving Emma. Not even as a joke. 

‘I love you too. All of you. And to bits.’

‘I don’t think you’re getting paid to flirt with me.’

‘No, but if I was, I would be a goddamn millionaire by now!’

‘You definitely would. Now get to work.’

‘Yes, Ma’am 😉’

‘Do not call me that.’

‘Okay. How about “fucking goddess”? Didn’t I call you that this weekend?’

‘You did. And the exact time you called me that is etched onto my mind, so kindly stop reminding me of it and distract me.’

‘But I like to distract you.’

‘I know you do.’

‘In fact I’ll be doing little else when I see you this Friday!’

‘Start working, Emma.’

‘Would rather talk to you.’

‘Fortunately enough I’ll still be here when you’re done working.’

‘Oh yes, and I’m fucking grateful for that!’

‘Language, Emma.’

‘You didn’t mind a bit of foul language that night, babe 😉’

‘Okay, now you’re really distracting me!’

Emma laughed as the elevator dinged and stopped. She walked out of the elevator and down the hallway. She considered what sort of teasing and potentially naughty answer she could give in return, and she snickered lightly as she reached her own office and pushed the door open while still looking down at her phone. God, she was having way too much fun with this! She was thoroughly enjoying “distracting” Regina, and she couldn’t wait to “distract” her a bunch on Friday. All through the night. Emma’s stomach tingled pleasantly in anticipation as she went inside the office. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about Regina. Couldn’t stop thinking of how their bodies had melted together. How Regina had kissed her, how she had touched her, and.... 

“Good morning, miss Swan.” 

Emma yelped and nearly dropped the phone in sheer shock and surprise. She finally looked up from the little device that had been hawking all her attention, and saw Malena sitting nonchalantly perched on her desk. 

“H-hi,” Emma said a bit lamely, embarrassed over having been caught texting and giggling like an idiot. 

But Malena seemed quite amused as she elegantly tapped a sheet of papers laying on Emma’s desk. “Glad I have your attention. I have a couple of papers for you to sign.” 

“Okay,” Emma said a bit confused. “What sort of papers?” 

“Your contract,” Malena said lightly. 

“My....” Emma gaped like a not very intelligent fish. “My what now?”

“Your contract, miss Swan,” Malena said and looked at Emma as though she was dense. 

And poor Emma still had no idea what in the world her boss was talking about, so she just kept staring at Malena. 

Malena looked like she was waiting for Emma to connect the dots, and when that didn’t happen, the older blonde sighed a bit and then clarified: “your book contract, dear.” 

“My... my book contract,” Emma repeated dumbly. 

“Yes. If you still want Dragon Publishing to represent you, that is,” Malena said and motioned for Emma to come closer. 

And Emma felt like she was in some sort of trance as she did what the older blonde said and walked over to the desk by the window. Once she was close enough, Malena handed her a pencil. “All you have   
to do is put your signature on the dotted line, and you have yourself a book contract.”

“But-but....” Emma struggled to wrap her head around this. “D-does that mean my manuscript is... good enough?” 

“Good enough,” Malena repeated and chuckled overbearingly. “Emma, your writing is exquisite. You have a gift, my dear. And it’s a damn shame no one has acknowledged that until now. But then again, if they had, Dragon Publishing wouldn’t have been able to publish your books, and you are a catch for our publishing house.” She waved the pencil at Emma again. “Now be a dear and put your name on the dotted line.”

Completely in shock, Emma grabbed the sheet of paper and read it carefully. She still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, but there it was, loud and clear on the paper. In black and white. ‘Contract between Emma Swan (who will be referred to as “the author”) and Dragon Publishing.’

“Oh my god,” Emma said, and her fingers trembled as she put her signature on the dotted line. “Oh my god!”

“Congratulations,” Malena said and offered Emma a smile. “Your book will drive our readers nuts.” She blew lightly on the sheets of papers and then grabbed them. “You’ll have to come in for an official meeting where you’ll discuss the layout and book cover and etcetera.”

“Oh my god,” Emma said again. She had heard Malena have this conversation with Victoria De Villiers many, many months ago. It felt completely surreal that Malena was now having the same conversation with her. 

“And I’ll rally people together for a little celebration at some point,” Malena continued as she waved the sheet of papers to make the ink dry. “This calls for a celebration.”  
“I can’t believe this!” Emma said. She felt completely giddy with excitement. This was happening. Her manuscript was now officially more than a manuscript. It was more than a Word document on her laptop. It was more than a pipe dream. Her manuscript was going to be a book. Her manuscript was being published. Emma felt dizzy. Maybe she would need to sit down in a moment. Published! Her book was being published! Oh god, oh god, oh god! 

“I.... I don’t even know what to say,” Emma admitted with a laugh, and the sound was a bit strangled. A bit choked up. Was this really happening? Was this really not just a dream? 

“Congratulations,” Malena repeated and nodded towards the phone still in Emma’s hands. “Share the good news with her.”

“I will,” Emma assured and wondered if it was the grin on her face that had revealed that it was Regina she had been texting.

Malena’s heels clacked as she crossed the floor, and when she reached the door, she paused for a moment and said: “and tell her I said hello.” She left the office, and Emma immediately picked up on how sad she had sounded when she said the last part. Not sad in a “I blew my chance”-kind of way, but sad in a way that suggested she was more upset than she lead on about having lost contact with Regina. 

And despite the good news Emma had just received, she forced herself to think about something else for just a split second. Like the fact that Regina was still hiding from the people that once had been her friends. Emma frowned, forced herself to think clearly in the middle of her excitement. Maybe she could talk to Regina about it. Suggest that she saw her friends once in a while. Malena had mentioned something about a celebration. Emma could invite Regina to come with her for that. That way Regina and Malena would see each other again. And if they were seeing each other, they would definitely end up communicating as well. It didn’t bother Emma in the slightest that Malena was Regina’s ex-girlfriend. She knew that Regina only thought of Malena as a friend and nothing more. Emma had no qualms whatsoever about Regina and Malena hanging out socially. In fact it would only make her happy, knowing that Regina was seeing her friends. 

She would talk to Regina about that. And for right now.... 

Emma fist pumped the air several times. A book contract! She had a goddamn book contract, and she was officially freaking out about it! 

Her laptop blinked, and Emma knew that Malena had just emailed her a manuscript along with today’s job. Editing or proofreading, and Emma would get to it in a moment. There was just one very important thing she had to do first. The blonde plopped down on her office chair and began texting once more. 

‘Oh my god, you’ll never guess what just happened!!’

Emma was practically begging the higher authorities to make Regina be close to her phone, and her “prayers” worked. After a couple of minutes in agony, her cellphone vibrated against her palm, and   
Emma quickly checked the message:

‘You’re right, I can’t. Tell me?’

The blonde chuckled. Typical Regina. Then she quickly shared her news with said brunette: ‘Malena just gave me a contract and asked me to sign it! My book is being published!! This is actually happening!!’

‘Oh my goodness! Emma, that’s wonderful news! I am so happy for you, and I am so, so proud of you! You’ve truly deserved this.’

‘Thank you, babe! I can’t wait to come and celebrate it with you on Friday 😊😊’

‘I’ll make something extra special!’

‘Oh no, you don’t have to do that!’

‘Nonsense. Of course I do. Now, what would you want for dinner?’

‘Uhhh.... Something without garlic.’

‘Okay. Can I ask exactly what you have against garlic?’

‘I don’t have anything against garlic.’

‘Then why don’t you want garlic in your food? I’ve seen you eat food with garlic in it before. Is this perhaps a new, strange Friday rule of yours?’

‘That depends on whether we’re going to make Friday night dinners a tradition. You see, I’m planning on kissing you a lot on Friday, and I don’t want my breath to smell of garlic 😉’

‘Oh, I see. No garlic then.’

Emma chuckled. Short answer. That usually meant she had successfully managed to make Regina flustered. She was just about to text something teasing in return when her phone vibrated against her palm. Emma quickly checked the new message instead: ‘how would you feel about chicken and sweet potato fries?’

The blonde grinned again. And now Regina was changing the subject. Yep, she was definitely flustered. ‘I can’t wait. And I can’t wait to hear more about that dream of yours either :P’

‘Weren’t you working?’

‘I am in a moment. What are you doing? Working on tomorrows lesson already?’

‘No, I just did yoga, so now I have to go and take a shower. A very cold and pressing shower.’

Emma inhaled a little too sharply at. Regina undressing. Regina getting into the shower. Regina wet and glistening because of the water. Regina soaping up and smoothing her hair back. Gods above!

‘Low blow, Mills! Low. Blow!’

‘It’s not my fault that Friday is so far away, is it?’

‘Urgh, just... Just go and take your shower.’

‘Okay. I will. Shall I tell you how it was afterwards?’

‘No! I’m working!’

‘Very well. Have a nice day at work then. And text me when you get home.’

‘I will. I love you.’

‘The feeling is entirely mutual, my darling.’

Emma’s annoyance over being teased immediately melted away and became a fluttering in her belly instead. She sighed a little as she leaned back on her office chair and then finally switched on her laptop. Now she actually had to work. Like really had to work. She puffed out air as she tapped in her password. How the heck was she supposed to concentrate? She had just gotten a book contract. And Regina was currently taking a shower. Everything was against Emma right now, and Friday seriously couldn’t come soon enough.......

**************

Emma dragged herself through the rest of that week, forced herself to edit and proofread like never before, and used her upcoming meeting with Regina as the ultimate sweetener. And somewhere along the way it worked, and it was suddenly Friday. Emma didn’t even pretend to concentrate while she was at work that Friday, and she was also absentmindedly during her Sign Language lesson. Her mind was focused on one thing only. Regina. 

And finally! Finally, she could climb inside her car and drive towards her destination. The blonde was speeding unabashedly and kept praying that she wouldn’t meet a police officer, and for some reason, luck was on her side tonight. She met no police officer. Instead she encountered only green light as she drove towards Zelena’s house. 

Emma was one big smile despite her crooked attempt at parking. She didn’t bother to correct it. Instead she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. Tonight she actually was wearing a dress. Not an overly tight one, but one that looked good while still being comfortable. And the particular shade of green complimented her eyes beautifully. After having assured that her hair was still curling nicely without being frizzy, Emma opened the car door and stepped outside. She slammed the car door a tad too harshly and then turned around, crossed the street and then walked up the pavement towards the white and oh, so familiar house. Soon she had elegantly hopped up the steps to the porch, and even sooner she was knocking briskly on the door. 

It didn’t even take ten seconds before the door was ripped open. By Regina. Emma had planned on showing her good manners and saying hello, but the smile Regina flashed her immediately made her forget about everything. The way Regina was smiling was just... Like she was looking at her favorite person in the world. Emma swallowed something, tried once again to say something, but then a hand was stretched out towards her, and she quickly forgot about everything once more as she took the offered hand and let herself be pulled inside the house. The door was closed behind her. 

“Hey, you look- oh!” Emma was interrupted in the most wonderful way imaginable when Regina closed the distance between them and kissed her fiercely, and soon Emma was exactly where she had dreamed of being for an entire week. In Regina’s arms. Words couldn’t even describe how much she had missed Regina! She gently wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, and the scent of Regina’s lavender soap immediately filled her nostrils. Regina’s hands were cupping her cheeks and she was pressing kiss after kiss to Emma’s lips. Little pecks that were both adorable and maddening at the same time. 

“I’ve missed you,” Emma muttered between kisses. “God, I’ve missed you! So, so mu-“ once again she was interrupted in the sweetest way possible when Regina kissed her again. Her hands slipped down and soon her arms were wrapped around Emma’s waist. 

Emma answered by lifting her own hands and gently cupping Regina’s cheeks. She broke the kiss for a fraction of a second to mumble: “hey, beautiful”, and then Regina was kissing her again. This time it was more than light pecks. This time, it was a soft, full kiss to her lips. A kiss that made Emma breathless. A kiss that stole the oxygen right out of her lungs. And she didn’t mind it one bit. She could keep going. She could do this all night. And euphoria exploded within her when she realized that she actually had every opportunity to do that tonight. Kiss Regina all night. And so much more. Emma’s abdomen tightened pleasantly when she thought about Later Tonight. She deepened the kiss just a little bit. 

“Why, hello there, Emma. I thought that was you I heard.”

Emma squeaked a bit into the kiss, pulled away from Regina only to see Zelena standing at the bottom of the staircase. Emma felt how she blushed. “Uhh.... Hey.” She felt every bit embarrassed about having been “caught” in such a private moment with Regina.

But Regina didn’t seem embarrassed at all. Her chest just rumbled, and her dark eyes sparkled as she wrapped an arm around Emma and pressed a light kiss to her temple, and when Emma looked up, she saw that Zelena was positively beaming at them. She looked like she was beyond happy for Regina. 

“Now...” the redhead said, and her smile became a bit more teasing. “Are you two absolutely SURE that you don’t want to go bowling with me and Chad and Henry?”

Regina shook her head in response and signed something. 

“Oh yes, of course. I’ll make sure to give Henry extra cola and candy,” Zelena snickered. 

Emma hid a chuckle behind her hand. 

Regina rolled her eyes and signed something again. 

“That was rude,” Zelena said completely unaffected and then turned her head and yelled up the stairs: “Henry Mills! Get. A. Move. On!”

“I’m coming!” Henry called back. “Is Emma here yet?” 

“Oh yes!” Zelena shouted in response and chuckled. “She most definitely is!” the redhead turned to Emma and said: "congratulations on the contract. My sister tattled."

"Thank you," Emma grinned. 

It sounded like a horde of elephants were coming barreling down the stairs, but in reality, it was just Henry, and it didn’t take long before he was hugging Emma tightly around the middle. “Hey, Emma!” 

“Hey, kid,” Emma grinned and ruffled his hair. “How’s tricks?” 

Henry giggled slightly as he hugged her once more for good measurement. “How come you and mom won’t go bowling with me and aunty Z and Chad?”

“That’s because your mom just spend half of her afternoon preparing a romantic dinner,” Zelena said before Emma could get the chance to answer. “And it would be a shame to let that go to waste, wouldn’t it?” 

“Right,” Henry said as he reluctantly released Emma. “But it could have been fun if you and mom could have come with us!”

“Next time,” Emma promised.

“You guys are boring,” Henry stated. “What could be more fun than bowling?” 

“Dinner’s smells awesome,” Emma said hastily before the conversation could turn awkward. 

“And we better get going,” Zelena said. “You’ve got everything you need, Hen?”

“Yep,” Henry confirmed and lifted his backpack. 

“Excellent. Say goodnight to your mom and Emma then.” 

“’Night, mom!” Henry said and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Regina and hugged her tightly. 

Regina answered by crouching slightly and kissing the top of his head. And then he signed something. 

“Sure,” Henry grinned. “I’ll win!” then he turned his attention to Emma and gave her another hug. “See you tomorrow, Emma! Because you’re still going to be here when I get back, right?” 

“Sure I am,” Emma promised and ruffled his hair again. 

Zelena instructed Henry to head out to the car and wait for her, and once he had left the house, she turned to Emma and Regina again. “Have a nice evening,” she smiled. 

“Thank you,” Emma said and returned her smile. “You, too.” 

“And enjoy,” Zelena continued and smirked before adding: “the dinner.” 

“Right. Thanks,” Emma said while Regina shot her sister a rather murderous glare. 

Zelena laughed rather shamelessly and looked completely delighted as she once again wished them a good night and then left the house. Emma heard the grovel crunch slightly as Regina’s sister walked towards her car, and a couple of minutes later, she heard the sound of a car accelerating and driving away. 

Regina was still looking rather annoyed, but Emma just laughed as she stood on her tippy toes (Regina was wearing heels tonight) and kissed Regina. “Looks like it’s just you and me now, babe.”

Regina immediately stopped looking murderous and flashed Emma a little smile as she motioned for the blonde to follow her into the kitchen.

And Emma quickly did just that.

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a terrible tease! The next chapter will pick up immediatly where this left off. 
> 
> And FYI, I do believe this story will be somewhat longer than sixty chapters. There are still some loose ends to cover, and I don't want to wrap up this story half-assed. I hope everyone is okay with that.


	56. Part Fifty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's sex in this chapter. Lots of it.

The first thing Emma noticed when she stepped inside the kitchen was the folder lying abandoned on the kitchen counter. Taking a second glance at the folder, Emma saw that the word “Thyroplasty” was written in block letters across the folder. Regina had clearly been reading the folder while preparing tonight’s dinner, and Emma quickly looked up at her girlfriend once again. Did this mean that she had made a decision? 

But Regina didn’t seem to notice that Emma was looking at the folder. She seemed far more interested in opening the oven and checking on dinner. Which smelled amazing, by the way, and Emma didn’t hesitate to tell her that one more time. 

Regina seemed rather delighted by that. She looked incredible tonight. She always did. She was wearing a pair of black slacks with a golden chain belt, a white button down, and a black blazer had been slung over a chair. She was wearing a golden chain around her neck. No scarf. And she was wearing a pair of insanely high heels. She looked hella good. Sharp. 

“Jesus,” Emma said and shook her head just a little. 

Regina’s head popped up and she raised an eyebrow in question. 

“If I hadn’t seen you in yoga pants and jeans, I would assume that you don’t own any casual clothes,” Emma clarified and snickered a bit. 

Regina’s eyebrow remained raised.

“You look awesome,” Emma was quick to assure because she had seen that slight flicker of doubt in Regina’s eyes. That slight reminder of a time where Regina had been unsure on whether her clothes were good enough on a daily basis. 

Regina’s eyebrow returned to its original position and she flashed Emma a little smile and then glanced at Emma’s green shirt dress. 

Emma snickered as she did this little mock spin, and Regina’s dark eyes gleamed slightly in both amusement and something that made Emma’s stomach somersault. Suddenly it seemed very tempting to skip dinner and head straight to the dessert. Emma licked her lips slightly and watched as Regina opened the fridge and found a bottle of red wine. Then she turned around and pointed lightly at Emma and then at the bottle. 

“Yeah,” Emma said with a smile. “A glass of wine would be great.”

Regina found a corkscrew and easily opened the bottle of wine open with a slight ‘Pop!’ then she found two glasses and poured a glass of wine for Emma and one for herself. 

“Cheers,” Emma said as Regina handed her one of the glasses. 

Regina smiled as they clinked their glasses together, and Emma mm’ed in appreciation. It was a very good wine. The blonde took another sip of her wine, fully enjoying that she wouldn’t have to worry about drinking a little too much tonight. Because she wasn’t going home tonight. She was spending the night right here. With Regina. And god, that was awesome! 

Regina bent slightly and peeked inside the oven once more. After a few moments she rose to her full height again, turned to Emma and then held up five fingers while gesturing to the oven with her other hand. 

“Dinner’s ready in five minutes?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded and looked positively delighted that Emma had figured out what she meant that easily. 

“Great,” Emma said with a smile as she sat her glass of wine down. “Then I have plenty of time to do this.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow again, and Emma answered her confusion by closing the distance between them and putting her hands on Regina’s hips. “Hi,” the blonde said softly. 

Regina smiled brightly and grasped one of Emma’s hands, brought it up to her lips and then kissed it lightly. 

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded teasingly in return, and Emma snickered lightly as she once again stood on her tippy toes and kissed Regina. Immediately, she felt arms wrap around her and pull her closer. Emma “answered” by sliding her hands up and cupping Regina’s cheeks, and it felt exactly like coming home when her fingertips brushed over that soft, smooth skin. 

They kept kissing and kissing and kissing, none of them willing to let go of the other, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that Regina had spent a long time on preparing this dinner for them, Emma would most definitely have suggested that they skipped it and went straight for dessert. They would probably have kept kissing for an unlimited time if it hadn’t been for the insistent “Ding!” from the timer, indicating that dinner was ready. 

Emma groaned a bit in complain. “Interrupted again,” she said dramatically as they pulled away from each other. 

Regina’s chest rumbled in amusement as she motioned for Emma to sit down. 

“You don’t want any help with- right. Okay,” Emma said, interrupting herself when Regina gave a certain look. A look that more than suggested that no, Regina most certainly did not want any help with anything in the kitchen. 

Emma obediently sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Regina pottered around in the kitchen, took the potatoes and the chicken out of the oven. Emma sniffed into the air once more. That really   
smelled fucking awesome!

After a moment Regina brought both the bowl of potatoes and the chicken over to the table. She lit the candles on the table and then sat down opposite Emma. 

“That looks really good,” Emma said with a smile, and when she glanced around in the kitchen, she saw that the folder about Thyroplasty was nowhere to be found. Regina had removed it while pottering around in the kitchen.

Regina raised her glass of wine, and Emma copied that motion and smiled as she said: “cheers...... to your lipstick.” 

Regina practically scoffed at that and shook her head. But she nevertheless toasted to it anyway, and Emma smirked a bit as she took a sip of her wine. 

The food tasted exactly as good as it smelled. The sweet potato fries made Emma swear that she would never ever crave real fries again, and the chicken was tasty and tender and almost melting on the blonde’s tongue. 

“You put Jamie Oliver to shame,” Emma chuckled as she stuffed another piece of chicken inside her mouth. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with amusement and she shook her head in denial. 

“You are one hell of a chef,” Emma said firmly. “Henry is one lucky kid!” 

Regina shook her head once more. Her dark eyes were gleaming. 

“What, he’s still mostly into macaroni and cheese and peanut butter on toast?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. I mean, this chicken is fucking-“

Regina cleared her throat. 

“Really good,” Emma corrected herself with a grin. “This chicken is really good!”

Regina looked very to hear that. 

Emma stuffed another sweet potato fry inside her mouth, and as she chewed, she suddenly remembered that thing she had been meaning to ask Regina about all week but had forgotten again and again.   
She carefully swallowed and took a sip of her wine and then said: “so, I was thinking....” 

Regina immediately looked up. 

“Malena has arranged a little get-together next Saturday,” Emma said slowly. “She had invited all of us to a nearby bar to celebrate my contract, and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me? As my plus one.”

Regina pursed her lips slightly and seemed a bit torn. 

“It’s nothing overly fancy,” Emma said and reached out to take Regina’s hand. “Just a couple of drinks with August and Ivy and Ursula and the rest of the guys. I’d really love to have you there with me.”

Regina bit her lip slightly, but after a moment she nodded her head. 

“Yeah?” Emma said and smiled as she gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. “That’s great! I couldn’t imagine celebrating without you.” 

Regina offered a soft smile, but she still looked a bit nervous as they continued the dinner. Emma vowed to herself to ensure that it would be a great night for Regina too. She wanted the brunette to have fun and feel at ease whilst being at the bar. Regina shouldn’t have to feel nervous about going out and knowing the reason for her anxiousness made Emma feel a little sad. Regina was feeling self-conscious. On her bad days, paranoid. That was what she had told Emma. She kept imagining that everyone was looking at her and whispering about her. 

Emma planned on doing exactly what she had done when she and Regina were at the school functioning. Distract Regina until she didn’t feel self conscious anymore. Distract her until she forgot all the things that made her feel nervous. Luckily, Emma considered herself to be somewhat of an expert when it came to that. And she also saw it as her finest and most important job. One she was very, very proud of. 

The blonde dug into her chicken once more and this time she couldn’t suppress a teeny tiny moan of sheer delight. Regina’s cheeks tinted pink, and Emma smirked because it wasn’t so difficult to figure out what Regina was thinking about. And the brunette was quick to reach for her glass of wine and take a larger gulp than before. 

Emma grinned a bit.

They continued the dinner, and Emma kept the praise coming. Simply because she could. And because this food was hella freaking awesome. 

Regina rolled her eyes a bit, but nevertheless seemed happy about the praise. Then they conversed a bit about Henry and Emma laughed as Regina confirmed her suspicion with a nod. Henry was indeed planning on beating both Zelena and Chad at bowling. And he probably would. According to Regina he was excellent at bowling. 

“And let me guess, the reward will be me a very large ice cream, yeah?” Emma snickered. 

Regina nodded a bit and rolled her eyes, and Emma chuckled again. Zelena’s fondness for spoiling her “favorite nephew” rotten was an ongoing joke. Well, at least it was to Emma. Regina wasn’t as chuffed. According to her, Zelena was responsible for 80% percent of the stuffed animals in Henry’s room. Emma found that to be pretty funny. 

Emma scarfed down another bite of chicken and reminded herself to get the recipe from Regina. She doubted she would ever be able to make the chicken as good as Regina, but still, she could always try, right?” 

This was another glorious date, and now Emma realized that it had very much been worth the wait. She took another sip of her wine and then leaned back on her chair as she took a little break from eating. She made another “mmm!” sound just to tease Regina a little and then she stretched her legs under the table. Perhaps even a little too far. Her foot ended up brushing against Regina’s ankle, and   
Regina twitched slightly.

“Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly. “Believe it or not, that was actually an accident.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow and did not look like she believed it was an accident. At all.

“It was,” Emma assured as she slowly let her sock clad toes nuzzle whatever part of Regina’s ankle she could find. “A major accident.” She found a particularly soft spot on Regina’s ankle and gave it a bit of extra attention. 

Regina’s cheeks tinted pink once more, and Emma was fairly certain that it didn’t have anything to do with the wine Regina had consumed. Emma already knew from experience how sensitive Regina’s feet were. It wasn’t so surprising that this affected her. 

Emma smiled gently at her girlfriend as she continued to slowly run her big toe lightly over Regina’s ankle. 

Regina responded by taking another sip of her wine and then tug a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“A happy accident,” Emma chuckled as she gave Regina’s ankle another soft caress with her foot. 

Regina mock scowled at that, and Emma found herself growing increasingly affected by the blush in Regina’s cheeks and the look in Regina’s eyes. The look she obviously was trying to keep at bay because she, for some reason seemed to think that giving Emma that look in the middle of dinner was inappropriate. 

One of these days, Emma would have to tell her differently, but for now she settled for smiling at her girlfriend and then moving her toes away from Regina’s foot. 

Regina immediately released a puff of air and then rubbing her arms slightly.

Emma chuckled softly as she reached out and gave Regina’s hand a soft squeeze. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” she felt every bit delighted when she saw a new flush rise in Regina’s cheeks as she shook her head in denial. 

“You do,” Emma said firmly and suddenly found herself hypnotized by the line of delicate little buttons on Regina’s white shirt. She imagined herself opening those buttons one by one, and now it was her turn to flush a little. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she found herself unable to look away from those damn buttons...

Emma felt like she had just gained eighty pounds, her stomach was tight, but she was as happy as could be. And she refused to take no for an answer when Regina tried to “banish” her to the living room so she could clean up in the kitchen. They cleaned up together. The dishwasher was full, so they ended up handwashing the used plates and glasses and cutlery. Regina rinsed while Emma dried, and the blonde smiled because this was so domestic and nice. 

“Did I mention that dinner was awesome?” Emma said as she wiped another plate with the dishtowel. 

Regina’s chest rumbled as she shook her head in amusement.

“You are like, the best cook ever!” Emma said firmly. 

Regina gave her a light shove at that, and then she rinsed the last plate. 

Emma was quick to wipe it clean with the dishtowel and after having put it down to airdry, she turned to Regina and took her slightly damp hands between her own. 

Regina gave her hands a gentle squeeze, and now Emma saw that particular look in her eyes. That look she had seen in Regina’s eyes when they were kissing each other in the hallway a bit earlier. A look she had tried to keep at bay while they were having dinner, but she didn’t need to hold back any longer. Emma squeezed her hands a bit, suggested: “do you want to head inside the living room?”

Regina nodded and motioned for Emma to take her glass of wine with her. 

Emma did as instructed but snickered because she had a feeling that she wouldn’t be needing her wine. 

They headed inside the living room and sat down on the couch. Emma noted that the fireplace had been lit. That was pretty cozy. The living room felt nice and warm. Maybe even a bit too warm. Emma certainly felt like she was boiling in her nice, green dress. And her state of boiling had everything to do with the way Regina was looking at her. Emma scooted closer to her girlfriend and put a hand on Regina’s knee. Gave a little squeeze as she gently said: “Hey, you.” She squeezed Regina’s knee one more time.

Regina answered by flashing her one of those beaming smiles where she bit her lip just a little, tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, and then moved one hand down to cover Emma’s. A clear invitation to keep it there. 

Emma was more than willing to do that, and she wiggled her hand just a little so she could caress Regina’s knee ever so slightly. 

Regina exhaled softly at that and leaned slightly back on the couch. She moved her hand away from Emma’s knee, now completely convinced that the blonde wasn’t planning on moving her hand away anytime soon. 

It occurred to Emma that they hadn’t used post-its tonight. It hadn’t been necessary. She had been able to understand Regina perfectly. And she definitely did not have any problems with understanding   
Regina right now as she looked at her with those gleaming, dark eyes.

“I really wanna kiss you,” Emma said. “Can I?”

Regina nodded eagerly, and Emma didn’t need further encouragement than that. She immediately lifted her head ever so slightly and kissed Regina. A hand came up and cupped the back of her head, and Emma sighed in pure relief as Regina’s other hand came up and cupped her cheek gently. Now she had no problem with remembering how long her previous week had been. But now she was finally here, sitting on the couch with Regina. Kissing her. This had to be the best thing ever.

A million butterflies immediately started to flutter around in Emma’s belly, and she took a moment to acknowledge that it would always be like this. It would never ever become a habit to kiss Regina. No matter how many times she did it, it would always feel amazing. The feeling could almost be compared to going up in a rollercoaster and then quickly plunging down. 

She felt Regina’s soft hands on her waist, pulling her even closer as their lips brushed together again and again. Softly and delicately at first, nothing more than the slightest touch, but it didn’t take long before the kiss evolved and became something far more sensual. Emma moaned slightly at the first brush of Regina’s tongue against her bottom lip, and the blonde was quick to part her lips and allow Regina entrance. Regina’s tongue slipped inside her mouth, the muscle caressing Emma’s gently, softly at first but then, as Emma moaned again, with more purpose. Something warm and pleasant sizzled down Emma’s spine, and she felt that tingling in her abdomen again. Those electrifying shocks of pleasure. Regina kept kissing her, and once again, there was no battle. No fighting for dominance. Just the wish for closeness. The wish to feel as much as possible. 

And Emma did indeed feel everything at once. She felt an explosion of the all the best flavors in the Universe mingling together and creating the best taste and sensation. She wasn’t in her own body anymore. She was floating somewhere in space. But that was completely fine. She didn’t mind floating one bit. She could get lost here. She could loose herself in Regina. And for once she didn’t mind getting lost. Because Regina would find her again no matter what. More warmth bloomed in Emma’s chest, and she shivered as she felt something sizzle down her spine once more. Something that was so much more than just warmth. Something that left her burning and aching between her thighs. Something that made her moan into the kiss and immediately crave more closeness. Something that made her wish that there weren’t any barriers between them. They were... They were wearing too many layers!

Regina’s hand had moved to Emma’s right outer thigh, and now Emma wished that the brunette had placed it a bit further up.

Oxygen. It seemed so insignificant right now, and yet it was something as “trivial” as breathing that put a stop to their kiss. Emma’s lungs were burning ever so slightly as they pulled away from each other, and she was panting as she breathed: “wow.”

Regina nodded, but Emma detected a hint of something in her eyes. Not anything bad, but something that seemed to occupy her mind nonetheless. 

“What?” Emma asked curiously. 

Regina answered by reaching out and grabbing the stack of post-it notes and pencil lying on the table. She bowed her head, and dark locks fell around her face like a silky curtain as she wrote something down on the post-it note. After a moment or so, she handed the note to Emma, and the blonde was quick to bow her own head and read the message Regina had written to her: ‘Do you remember that I told you that I used to love having my neck kissed?’

“I remember that,” Emma said softly. She remembered everything Regina had ever told her. This was no exception. 

Regina grabbed another post-it note and scribbled down a new message. Clearly a shorter one, because it didn’t take long before she gave the note to Emma, and Emma quickly read it: ‘Do you think that’s something you could try?’

“Yes,” Emma said immediately. “Of course it is. Absolutely.” She looked at Regina and flashed her a little smile. 

Regina’s dark eyes flickered once as her lips moved and formed the word ‘now’

“Right now?” Emma asked. Just to be sure. 

Regina nodded. She was biting her lip, but her gaze seemed steady and secure. 

“Absolutely,” Emma said again as she reached for Regina’s hand. “But you have to let me know immediately if it doesn’t feel good, okay? Squeeze my hand.”

Regina nodded again and closed her eyes as she exhaled. 

“Okay,” Emma murmured as she slowly leaned in and let her lips hover just above the side of Regina’s neck. Regina’s breathing had sped up, but her grip on Emma’s hand remained soft. 

Emma closed her own eyes and then she placed a very light kiss on the side of Regina’s neck. Regina’s breathing had changed again. She was taking slow, deep breaths, and Emma recognized them as the breathing exercises she had learned from her therapist. But she still hadn’t signalized. 

Emma opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could look at Regina. “Was that okay?” 

Regina opened her own eyes and nodded. Then she pointed to Emma’s lips and to her own neck. 

“You’re asking me to do it again?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Let me know if it doesn’t feel good, yeah?” Emma said as she leaned in once more. 

Regina nodded once more, and the last thing Emma saw before bowing her head, was how she closed her eyes again. 

Emma brushed another light kiss over the side of Regina’s neck. She could feel that slight difference in Regina’s skin where the belt had harmed her, but she still felt soft. So soft. Every part of Regina was soft. 

Emma lifted her head again. “Was that okay too?”

Regina’s eyes were still closed, and she nodded her head once in response. A teeny tiny smile was dancing on her lips. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Emma asked and had an inkling what the answer was gonna be. 

And she was right. Regina shook her head in response. 

“Do you want me to do it again?” Emma asked. 

This time, Regina nodded. 

And so Emma leaned in a third time and kissed Regina’s neck. She let her lips linger on Regina’s neck for just a little bit longer, and this time she felt how Regina shivered at the touch. But not in a remotely bad way. 

“Again?” Emma asked. She received two soft squeezes to her hand in affirmative, and so she gently pushed Regina’s hair away to place another kiss on Regina’s neck. This time right below the brunette’s ear. 

Regina shivered again, and Emma could hear that her breathing had sped up once more. But again, not in a remotely bad way. 

“One more time?” Emma asked softly. She already knew what the answer was gonna be, but she would never dream of kissing Regina’s neck without permission. She received two soft squeezes once more, and she bowed her head one more time and kissed Regina’s neck again. 

That elicited a teeny, tiny moan from Regina, and Emma had never been happier about hearing that particular sound. She lifted her head but didn’t get a chance to say anything before Regina cupped her face and kissed her deeply. 

Emma returned the kiss with all her might and she laughed a bit when Regina rather suddenly leaned back and pulled Emma down on top of her. Emma had absolutely nothing against that, she simply wiggled a bit to readjust and then she deepened the kiss. Regina’s hands were on her back, skating up and down. From the nape of her neck and all the way down to her lower back. Emma nestled her fingers in Regina’s hair and enjoyed the way Regina’s silky locks glided through her fingers. Once again, neither of them could get enough of the other, and Emma moaned when she felt Regina’s hands wandered from her back and to her front. Warm hands cupped her breasts, and Emma felt that familiar twitching sensation between her thighs. That twitching sensation that prompted her to break the kiss and breathlessly ask: “do you wanna take this.... elsewhere?” 

Regina’s eyes were dark and her breathing rapid. She nodded, and Emma bowed her head to buss her once on the lips. Then she carefully climbed off Regina and rose from the couch. She outstretched a hand to help Regina up. 

Regina willingly took the hand being extended out towards her and soon both women were standing up. Regina gave Emma’s hand a soft squeeze as she nodded towards the stairs. 

Emma smiled and nodded, and so they walked up the stairs. They were bold enough to stop halfway on the staircase and kiss each other even though it was a bit “dangerous” because there was the risk of falling. 

None of them fell, though, and they made it safely upstairs and into the bedroom. As soon as the door had been closed behind them, they kissed each other once more, and Emma couldn’t contain herself anymore. She gently freed Regina’s crisp, white shirt from the waistband of her slacks, and then she moved her hands up to the first button in Regina’s shirt, and broke the kiss for a split second to ask: “This okay?” 

Regina nodded eagerly and leaned forward and captured Emma’s lips once more. Emma returned the kiss and demonstrated her skills at multitasking as she unbuttoned the first button in Regina’s shirt. 

Then the next. And the next. Regina answered that by moving her hands to the line of buttons in Emma’s dress. Regina too was excellent at multitasking. They kept kissing and kissing and by the time   
Regina’s shirt was completely unbuttoned, Emma was sufficiently out of breath. She had to break the kiss and take a step back to admire Regina. 

Regina flashed her a shy little smile, and Emma felt like she could pass out at any moment as she looked at Regina. She was wearing a black lace bra tonight, and Emma felt how the muscles between her thighs twitched once more. She gently grabbed hold of the collar of Regina’s shirt and asked: “can I take this off?”

Regina nodded eagerly, and Emma gently slid the white shirt down Regina’s shoulders. The crisp material landed on the bedroom floor with a soft thud. Emma took a deep breath and shook her head as she looked at Regina once more. “How can you even be real?”

Regina’s mouth curved upwards in a smile as she stepped forward and started to work on the line of buttons in Emma’s dress. Emma struggled to breath as Regina gently unbuttoned her dress and bared more and more of her skin. The blonde shivered slightly as the very last button was popped open, and the dress became two halves hanging awkwardly off her shoulders. Regina lifted the material from Emma’s shoulders and raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Go on,” Emma encouraged. “Take it off.” 

And so Regina did. She lifted the dress once again and then slid it down Emma’s shoulder, and Emma looked down just in time to see it land next to Regina’s shirt. Regina’s eyes were almost overflowing with fondness as she looked at Emma, and Emma felt completely satisfied with her choice of underwear tonight. She had been a bit more foreseeing and had picked out some of her nicer underwear. It was still white, but this time it was made of lace and not cotton. A bit fancier. And a bit more uncomfortable to wear, but it was entirely worth it. Regina was practically drinking in the image of her. Her dark gaze landed on Emma’s breasts, and Emma shivered from head to toe and swallowed. Wetted her lips. Felt tempted to look away. Regina’s gaze was so intense, so loving, so.... everything. Emma couldn’t quite find the words to describe it. She had to settle for flashing Regina a slight, wobbly smile. That was the only thing she could muster right now.

The blonde rubbed her arms a little and watched as Regina stepped out of her high heels, and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle because Regina suddenly became tiny. Literally. She was almost towering over Emma when she was wearing heels, but now as she had taken them off, she was almost a head shorter than Emma. 

Regina didn’t seem to notice her amusement, though. She seemed more focused on opening the top button in her slacks. Once that was done, she reached for the zipper, and that sight was enough to make Emma sober up immediately. She reached out and stopped Regina by putting a gentle hand on her wrist. “Can I do that?”

Regina nodded, moved her fingers away from the zipper in her slacks and willingly let Emma’s fingers replace them. Her breathing sped up again as Emma effortlessly unzipped her slacks and then gently pushed them down her legs. Without thinking much about it, she crouched down and kissed a spot on Regina’s right hip. 

Regina moaned sharply at that, and she grasped Emma’s chin, gently urging her up once more, and as soon as they were at eye level with one another, Regina kissed her deeply. 

Emma returned the kiss, nibbled on Regina’s bottom lip, and fuck, she couldn’t wait tonight! She reached behind Regina, fumbled to find the clasp in her bra only to realize that there weren’t any. Emma groaned a bit of pure frustration, but then Regina’s hand grabbed her own, and she felt how the brunette guided her hands to the front of her bra instead. Oh. Front clasp, Emma realized. Of course. She kept kissing and kissing Regina as she fumbled with the clasp in her bra for a moment. After a few frustrated huffs on her part and soft moans on Regina’s, Emma succeeded in unclasping Regina’s bra. 

Regina didn’t’ break the kiss, but Emma could feel how she shifted, wiggled slightly. There was a soft thud, and then Emma moaned again as she felt Regina’s now bare breasts against her own, she could feel the hardened tips of Regina’s nipples against her own. God, she was gonna loose it! Actually loose it. And she was going to loose it right now. She needed to lie down, and preferably with Regina on top of her, and preferably right now! Her knees were buckling. How long would they be able to carry her? 

Then she felt soft, warm hands on her own back. Fingertips skating up and down her back for a moment before zeroing in on the clasp in her bra. Emma moaned in response, hoping that would be confirmation enough. And it was. Regina quickly unclasped her bra, slid the straps down her shoulders and then the material ended up on the floor. Arms looped around her neck, pulling her closer, and 

Emma moaned at the skin to skin contact. She wanted to run her fingers over Regina’s body, but couldn’t do it while they were in this tight, and slightly locked position. 

“Mmm, Regina, I-“ she muttered vaguely and pecked Regina’s lips again and again. It took several attempts before the blonde finally was able to speak her mind and say: “B-bed?”

Regina nodded, and then she walked over to the bed in the center of the room, but Emma stopped her before she could get the chance to climb up and lie down, and instead, the blonde climbed up the bed, laid down and then extended a hand out towards Regina. “Come here, beautiful.” 

Regina willingly took the hand being extended out towards her, and she just as willingly climbed up on the bed, smiled a little when Emma guided her to lie on top of her. 

Emma moaned a little at the contact, and then she was kissing Regina once more while letting her hands wander all over Regina’s muscular back. And as they kiss deepened once more, her hands slipped a bit lower, but Regina seemed perfectly at ease with that. She simply moaned into the kiss, and once again Emma felt like she was going ever so slightly mad. Regina wiggled a bit on top of her, and then a smooth, soft yet muscular thigh was slipped in between Emma’s legs, and now it was Emma’s turn to moan. She threw her head back, and Regina took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck. That only made Emma’s moan grow sharper and more delirious. She clutched Regina tighter as the brunette kissed her mouth again. Her lips were starting to tingle and hurt in the most pleasurable of ways. It was so easy to get lost in the sensation. It was so easy to forget that she actually wanted to pleasure Regina first and not let her wait. 

Emma came to that realization when she felt Regina’s hand on the outside of her panties, gently rubbing her through the thin fabric of her panties. Emma cried out sharply and it took all her willpower to grasp Regina’s hand, break the kiss and then murmur: “I wanna do something first.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“You f-first,” Emma said and tried to sound “firmly”. “I insist.”

Regina frowned a bit now. 

“I wanna make you feel good,” Emma said, explaining that she wasn’t rejecting Regina’s touches. 

Regina’s forehead remained wrinkled, but she nevertheless moved her hand away from Emma’s core. 

Emma sat up in bed and gave Regina the softest of nudges. “Lie back, beautiful.”

Regina did as instructed and lied back on the bed, and Emma carefully positioned herself on top of the brunette. She kissed her sternum. Her collarbone. “I wanna kiss you everywhere,” she announced. 

Regina exhaled slightly at that. 

Emma moved downwards and kissed the top of Regina’s breast. “Everywhere,” she repeated. She kissed a hard nipple and took great pleasure in the way Regina twitched underneath her. The blonde pursed her lips slightly and blew hot air on Regina’s nipple, then taking it between her teeth and sucking lightly. Regina shifted again, moaned, and Emma swirled her tongue over her hard nipple for a moment before switching side and doing the exact same thing. Kissing the top of Regina’s breast. Taking her nipple between her teeth and sucking gently without ever being rough. That was the rule ranking highest on her list. No matter how lost in passion she felt, she could never ever let that affect her affections. No pulling or yanking or tugging. No teeth scraping over soft skin and potentially marking. Always be gentle with Regina no matter what. 

Emma kissed the underside of Regina’s left breast, kissed around her areola to ensure that no part of Regina’s breast were left untouched. Switched side and did the same to her other breast. Lifted her hand and kneaded Regina’s other breast gently and then rolling the brunette’s hard nipple between her fingers. She could feel how Regina’s back arched at that, and when Emma briefly looked up, her core clenched, and she felt more wetness leak into her panties at the way Regina was biting her lip. It had to be the most sensual thing Emma had ever seen. Regina was gorgeous. The most beautiful woman on earth. And she was here. In Emma’s arms. Moaning as Emma brought her pleasure. Emma was still struggling to wrap her head around that. That Regina really was here. With her. 

Regina moaned underneath her, shifted and wiggled. Her fingers were in Emma’s hair, restlessly combing through it and then tightening and twitching just a bit as Emma slowly kissed her way down the brunette’s stomach. 

“Everywhere,” the blonde repeated as she dipped the tip of her tongue into Regina’s navel. 

Regina cried out muffled at that. Her muscles flexed, and Emma dotted kisses all around her navel. Regina’s back arched again, and her hips moved. She couldn’t keep still. And Emma was delighted about it. 

Emma trailed her kisses lower. Kissed her way down Regina’s abdomen, to her left hipbone and to her right. The blonde gently brushed her lips over the markings on Regina’s hip, and Regina’s cries grew a bit more sobbing at that. She knew exactly which part of her Emma was kissing. 

Emma swirled her tongue over the marks again, for a moment wishing that that had been enough to make the marks disappear entirely. But that was not how things worked and she knew that. She knew that the markings would never disappear. But maybe they didn’t need to either. The way Regina was crying out certainly suggested that she had forgotten entirely about the markings, existence. Emma planted one last soft kiss upon the markings and then went back to kissing Regina’s abdomen. Lower and lower, until she reached the waistband of Regina’s panties. Regina let out another glorious sound. 

Emma lowered a hand to Regina’s still concealed core and gently rubbed it, earning herself another leg jerk. 

“Can I kiss you here too?” Emma and lifted her head, thereby voicing the one thing she had been thinking quite a lot about. Using her mouth on Regina. 

Regina’s eyes snapped open at that and she nodded frantically in response while biting her lip. Her eyes were completely wide. 

“Close your eyes,” Emma breathed. “And relax. Let me take care of you.” She watched as Regina’s eyes slid closed and her head fell back against the pillow once more. 

Emma lowered her own head and gently began kissing Regina’s skin once more. Slowly taking her kisses lower and lower until she reached the soft fabric of Regina’s panties. She didn’t remove Regina’s panties right away. Instead she pressed soft kisses to the outside of her panties. She didn’t want to overwhelm Regina, and this seemed like the best way to ensure that didn’t happen. 

Regina hissed underneath her, and her hips were rotating. Emma hadn’t even needed to lift her head to check her reaction, but she was glad she had done it nevertheless. Regina was squeezing the bedding between her fingers while biting her bottom lip over and over again, her eyes were squeezed shut, and Emma could feel how the muscles in her thighs were pulled taut. 

The blonde lowered her head and began kissing on the outside of Regina’s panties. She wouldn’t call this teasing. It wasn’t. It was a promise of what was to come. And it was a way to make sure Regina didn’t get flooded with sensation right away. Emma was trying her best to ease Regina into this gradually. 

The blonde brushed her nose against Regina’s concealed clit. She could smell and feel Regina’s arousal, could feel that wet spot on her panties, and Emma wiggled a bit to relieve a bit of that throbbing she was feeling between her legs. Then she kissed between Regina’s legs again, and Regina moaned once more. The sound was sharp and made Emma pause for a split second. Did that hurt Regina’s throat? Maybe it would if Emma didn’t give her something else soon. But then Regina’s hips wiggled once more. No, she was not in pain. Emma lowered her head once more and kissed Regina’s inner thigh. God, she was so smooth there. Smooth and warm and wonderful. And just a tad slippery too. Emma groaned when she felt that certain wetness trickle down Regina’s thigh. The taste prickled on   
Emma’s tongue, and she knew right then and there that she had found her new favorite flavor. 

Regina wiggled again. Huffed. She was clearly growing impatient now. Emma lifted her head once more. Gave Regina’s inner thigh a soft caress and then asked: “are you ready for more, beautiful?”

Regina nodded frantically and her breath came out in little puffs. 

Emma toyed with the waistband of her panties. “Can I take these off?”

Regina simply raised her hips in response, and Emma quickly slipped the panties down Regina’s legs. Regina did a little wiggle, and the panties ended up somewhere on the floor. 

Emma felt herself tightening around nothing as she saw how wet Regina was. Her first impulse was to dive right in and devour Regina. And her second, and most sensible impulse was to continue to take things slow. And so she shuffled forward on her knees and kissed Regina’s swollen lips. “I love you. Please stop biting your lip. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. If you need to do something, hold on to my hair. I don’t mind a bit of tugging.”

Regina’s forehead wrinkled a bit at that. 

“I like it,” Emma assured as she kissed Regina’s cheek. “Pull my hair but please don’t bite your lip. I need it in one piece, okay?” 

Regina huffed as she nodded. 

Emma kissed her cheek again. Her jaw, her sternum, her collarbone. She knew that she had kissed Regina’s neck earlier, but it seemed wiser to avoid it for now. Regina’s eyes were closed. It would come as a complete surprise to her if Emma kissed her neck, and maybe the surprise wouldn’t be a nice one. 

Emma kissed Regina’s breasts, swirled her tongue over the hardened nipples, causing Regina to moan once more, and Emma felt fingers in her hair as she continued to kiss her way down Regina’s abdomen.

Regina’s back arched off the bed at that and her fingers tightened some in Emma’s hair. 

Emma peppered Regina’s inner thighs with kisses, and once Regina was twisting and turning and moaning sharply, the blonde licked her lips. Prepared or not, there was no way of telling how Regina would react to this. Emma licked her lips again, the slowly lowered her head until her mouth was hovering only inches from the place, she wanted to kiss the most. Regina huffed above her, the sound was pure impatience, and Emma decided not to dawdle anymore. She lowered her mouth down the rest of the way and pressed a kiss directly to Regina’s sex. 

Regina’s response was glorious. She twitched, and not just her legs, no, her entire body twitched, then went rigid, but not in that terrible way. She panted out another breath, and Emma felt her spread her legs farther apart. If that wasn’t a go ahead signal, Emma didn’t know what was, and it drove her mad with desire. She couldn’t just settle for kisses anymore. She needed to taste Regina, and she needed to taste her properly. Still, she tried to be somewhat careful as she nosed forward and finally lapped her tongue along wet heat. A loud creaking sound followed her ministrations, and Emma didn’t need to look up to know that Regina had just thrown her head back. Emma continued her slow exploration. She wanted to feel every part of Regina, wanted to make this worthwhile. She slowly swirled her tongue through Regina’s wetness, up and down, from entrance to clit and back again. She focused her attention on Regina’s entrance for a moment and eagerly lapped up the salty wetness pooling there. 

Pressed the tip of her tongue against Regina’s entrance but not slipping inside. Regina’s body was constantly moving. Her hips bucking upwards to meet Emma’s tongue, and her back arching off the bed. 

She had one hand buried in Emma’s hair, her fingers constantly tugging on blonde locks, and her other hand was currently slapping against the mattress, and the sound was more than enough to make   
Emma know exactly what she was doing to Regina right now. And she wasn’t even done yet. She ran her tongue through Regina’s folds once more, lapping up more of the wetness that pooled by her entrance, and then she realized that Regina was sobbing. The sounds coming out of her mouth were choked up. Desperate. And the way she was tugging at Emma’s hair had also changed, had become more insistent. Emma finally realized that Regina was silently begging for something more. Begging for release. It had never been Emma’s goal to make her beg, and she immediately took mercy on her and closed her mouth over that swollen, slippery nub that so craved her attention. Regina let out another ragged sob, but now she sounded grateful. Relieved. Her hips bucked once more, and Emma began sucking gently on the brunette’s clit. She lifted one hand, gave Regina’s breast a clumsy but well-meaning grope, and she felt Regina’s warm, sweaty hand on top of hers. Regina was clearly trying to stay grounded right now. 

But Emma didn’t want her to stay grounded. Quite the reverse. She wanted her to let go and fly like she deserved, and she slid her free hand down, swirled a single finger around Regina’s entrance and then slowly slipping the tip of her digit inside tight, wet heat. She felt Regina’s body going stiff, could feel how she tightened around her like a bow drawn taught. Emma knew that Regina was nearing her peak, and she knew that the brunette needed that last push to let go. Emma was more than willing to come to her aid and applied more pressure to Regina’s clit. Slipped more of her finger inside Regina until she could rub the pad of it against that spongy spot inside Regina. She sucked more languidly at Regina’s clit, could feel how Regina trembled underneath her....... 

Regina’s moans ceased, but where her voice failed, her body did all the talking. She tightened around Emma’s finger. Emma felt how she strained for a moment, her hips bucked again, and then Emma’s mouth was filled with the taste of her. She felt hands pushing at the crown of her head, and Emma quickly took the hint and released Regina’s clit with a soft pop. After a moment, Regina’s walls stopped fluttering, and Emma was able to withdraw her finger as well. She lifted her head and looked up at Regina. 

Regina was definitely not here at the moment. She was trembling and her eyes were screwed shut still, but she was smiling. Emma could honestly say she had never seen anything more beautiful than this. Regina completely blissed out with a little smile on her lips. 

Emma took the opportunity to lick her lips and then moan slightly in sheer delight at the taste still filling her mouth. She shuffled forward until she could lie down next to Regina. Who remained “unresponsive”. Emma snickered slightly and wondered whether she should simply go to sleep. Perhaps Regina would remain unresponsive for the rest of the night. But the thought had barely formed in her head before she saw Regina’s eyelids flutter slightly. She released a long, deep sigh and then opened her eyes. Her gaze was classy. 

“Hi,” Emma said without fully knowing whether Regina was actually focusing on her or not. 

Regina blinked slightly in response, and the motion made tears spill onto her cheeks. Upon discovering that, she immediately wiped her cheeks and grimaced. 

“I love when you do that,” Emma said softly. And she really, really did. She absolutely adored when Regina was completely at the mercy of her emotions. 

Regina wiped her cheeks again, and Emma snickered softly as she pressed a kiss to Regina’s bare shoulder. “Post coital bliss looks good on you, babe.” 

The smile she was flashed in return was positively goofy. Emma didn’t even know that it was possible for Regina Mills to look goofy until right now, and she was definitely not complaining about her new discovery. 

“Are you tired?” she asked gently. “You can sleep if you want to.” Now seemed like a good time to make it a hundredth percent clear to Regina that she didn’t have to “return the favor”. Emma wasn’t expecting to get something from her. 

But Regina shook her head firmly and then she was motioning for Emma to come closer. Emma willingly did so, and she shuddered when their bodies intertwined once more. And she moaned when she felt Regina’s hand between her legs, pushing her panties down, gently rubbing her and slipping two fingers inside her. Emma moaned when those two fingers curled and began to gently pump.

Emma came embarrassingly quickly, but that didn’t matter. After all, they had the rest of the night.............

************************************************

The following morning, Emma was awakened by a horde of elephants. Or so it felt. The blonde lifted her head from the pillow and grimaced slightly at the loud sound. Surely, it was too early for that, right? 

Next to her, Regina stirred but didn’t lift her head. Emma couldn’t determine whether she was awake or not. 

Then there was a voice. Henry’s voice. Emma’s mind was still fuzzy from sleep, but she managed to deduce that Henry was talking about his mom. He was wondering where she was. The sound was definitely too close to the bedroom. 

“Henry, do not go in there!” A new voice. Emma identified it as belonging to Zelena.

“Why?” Henry asked in response. 

“Because I said so,” Zelena said lightly. “You can show your mom the pictures later. Now off you go. Downstairs. Take off your shoes. Chop-chop.” 

The horde of elephants trampled down the stairs, but it didn’t become quieter because of that. The sound of trampling elephants were replaced with a loud tapping on the door. 

“Yoo-hoo, lovebirds,” Zelena singsong’ed behind the door. “It is my great pleasure to report that it it’s eleven o’clock!” 

Regina’s head snapped up at that, and she looked utterly chocked. 

Emma too felt completely taken aback by that. How the hell did they manage to sleep until eleven? That was insane.

“Hello? Are you guys awake or not?” Zelena asked amusedly. 

“We’re up,” Emma confirmed croakily. 

“Wonderful,” Zelena said. “Then perhaps it would be wise to make yourselves decent!”

With that she disappeared from the door. 

Regina shook her head and looked rather annoyed. 

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked and suffocated a yawn. 

In response, Regina opened the bedside drawer and found her phone. She tapped away on the device for a moment or so, and then she turned the screen towards Emma. 

“Oh,” Emma said as she read: ‘I really need my own place.’ “Yeah, I guess you do.” 

Regina nodded gravely, and Emma had to bite her tongue not to ask Regina to move in right then and there.

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Emma and Regina goes to Emma's book contract party, and Regina is nervous. For various reasons.


	57. Part Fifty Seven

The next Saturday found Emma standing in front of her mirror once more as she debated what one wore for a book contract party. Exactly how formal was this thing? Emma had already googled the bar, and it didn’t look particularly “fancy” or anything, but still. You never knew. 

She decided on jeans. Black, skinny jeans. And a black top with thin spaghetti straps. That looked nice without being too much. Fancy but still casual. Exactly how Emma preferred it. The blonde unlaced her sweatpants and tried not to stumble as she stepped out of them. Then she pulled the hoodie over her head. It ended up on the floor, and Emma didn’t bother to pick it up right now. She could do that later.

She wiggled into her jeans and clenched her jaw a bit as she buttoned and zipped them. Then she pulled the top over her head. She smoothened a hand over it and then looked at herself in the mirror. 

That looked nice. She had styled her hair in soft curls and was intending to let it hang loose. And she had even put on a pair of dangly earrings. Emma never wore earrings. Unless it was a special occasion, at least. And tonight was definitely a special occasion. She still couldn’t quite believe that she was heading out to celebrate her book contract. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her book was actually being published. For real. She would be able to walk into a bookstore and see her own book on display. How crazy was that? 

Emma’s phone vibrated scratchily against the bedside table and interrupted her musings. The blonde walked over and grabbed the device so she could check the newly arrived message. 

‘I’m ready.’ That was Emma’s cue to leave. Regina had texted her and let Emma know that she was ready, exactly like they had agreed on. Emma was gonna pick her up on the way to the bar, and she was looking forward to seeing Regina again. Of course she did. She always looked forward to seeing Regina, but the brunette had been pretty busy the past week. She had been busy with work and Henry and then she had been at the doctors for a checkup. A checkup Emma hadn’t been able to go with her to, and the blonde had been pretty distraught about that, but Regina had assured that it was just a regular checkup and nothing more. 

Emma quickly texted back: ‘great, I’ll be leaving now. Can’t wait to see you 😊’

‘Likewise.’

Emma grabbed her purse and stuffed her phone inside it. She pursed her lips as she left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. That short answer gave her pause and made her “spider sense” tingle. 

Maybe Regina was more nervous about tonight than she was letting on. And maybe she had spent the last week being nervous. Her texts messages had been just a little bit different. Emma had sensed something. Regina had almost acted a bit aloof. Nothing major. Emma had just detected a slight.... something. And she hoped that going out tonight and realizing she was among friends would make it easier for Regina. And Emma would do hers to make sure that Regina felt good. 

Emma walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cup of coffee she had left abandoned on the kitchen table when she walked upstairs to change. She took a sip of the now lukewarm coffee and glanced at the clock. She had time to drink exactly five mouthfuls of coffee, and so she did. Emma wasn’t planning on getting drunk tonight. Of course, she was planning on toasting and all that, but getting drunk was not on her schedule tonight. She was too old to get shitfaced. At twenty seven years old, Emma didn’t feel that urge to drink anymore. She could think of things she’d rather want to do. Like being able to have a conversation with Regina. 

Emma left the cup standing on the kitchen table as she walked into the hall and then tugged her boots on. Once that was done, she checked her phone again. Yep, now it was time to leave. She grabbed her red leather jacket and the housekey from the little bowl and then she left the house. 

It was pretty nippy tonight. Emma wondered if it would ever become Summer. It seemed like it had been cold forever now. At least it was a bit warmer inside the bug. She buckled her seatbelt and then wondered whether she should text Regina one more time. But she decided that one time was enough. Knowing Regina, she had probably been ready for hours. Emma snickered a bit at that. She switched the engine on and jumped a little when loud music blasted out from the radio. Fuck. One of these days she would have to remember to switch off the radio before switching the car off entirely. She would end up busting up her eardrums or something. 

She steered the car away from the house and drove down Main Street. She had found another and softer song on the radio and was humming along to the tune. Perhaps she was a bit absentmindedly as she drove down Main Street. It certainly came as a surprise when Ruby suddenly crossed the street. 

Emma yelped and stepped on the break. The tires screeched as the car came to a halt in the middle of the street. She rolled the window down so she could scold Ruby. “What the hell, Rubes?! I could have hit you!” 

“Sorry, Ems!” Ruby said sheepishly. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Clearly not,” Emma said and shook her head. “I’ll just try and restart my heart real quickly!”

“Sorry,” Ruby said again as she came over to the car. “Where are you off to?” 

“I’m on my way to pick up Regina. We’re going to that bar,” Emma explained. 

“Oh, right. That’s tonight,” Ruby nodded. “Get drunk for me.”

“I’m not going to get drunk tonight,” Emma said firmly. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’ve just signed a book contract, and you’re not even gonna celebrate it with a drink?” 

“One drink, maybe,” Emma amended. “But I’m not going to get drunk. That’s not how I want to celebrate it.”

“Alright. How do you want to celebrate it then?” Ruby chuckled. 

Emma offered a light shrug in response. She could think of a few ways to celebrate this. And most of them involved Regina. And a bed. It didn’t take long before Emma was dreaming herself back to last Friday night...... 

Ruby snickered. “I do believe you’re flushing, Ems.”

“Shut up,” Emma said without any actual bite to her words.

Ruby chuckled again. “How’s the relationship going?”

“It’s going awesome,” Emma said goofily. “Better than ever.”

“Well, you definitely look like a doofus.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m happy for you,” Ruby said and grinned again. “Looking like a doofus suits you.”

“You are hilarious. Maybe you’re the doofus. You’re the one who ran out in front of my car,” Emma deadpanned. 

“I was in a hurry,” Ruby said lightly. “Dorothy’s waiting for me.”

“Well, shouldn’t you be on your way instead of chatting with me?”

Ruby ignored that. “Did I mention we’re moving in together?”

“Really?” Emma said and smiled. “That’s awesome!”

“Yeah, it is,” Ruby said dreamily. “I know it’s a bit fast, but what the heck, life is short and all that, right?”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed and wished that the words didn’t echo in her head. 

“What about you?” Ruby asked briskly. 

“What about me?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“You and Regina,” Ruby clarified. “Aren’t you guys gonna shack up or something?”

Emma rolled her eyes. The universe was conspiring against her again. This didn’t exactly do anything to lessen those thoughts she’d had lately. That niggling urge to ask Regina to move in. 

“You want to shack up with her, don’t you?” Ruby easily deduced. 

“Maybe,” Emma muttered halfheartedly. 

“Maybe?” Ruby pressed. 

“I better get going. Otherwise I’ll be late,” Emma excused. “Talk to you later, yeah?”

“It’s not me you need to talk to. It’s Regina,” Ruby teased. “See you around, Ems.”

“See you.” Emma offered a smile and then rolled the window up and drove away. Being late was not on her schedule either. 

It didn’t take long before she had reached her destination and could park the little yellow bug in front of Zelena’s house. This time, Emma didn’t waste time with checking how she looked in the mirror. 

She had spent too long chatting with Ruby. Emma exited the car and walked up the little pathway. Soon she was standing on the porch and could knock on the door. 

After a couple of minutes, the door was opened, and Regina appeared on the other side. 

“Hi,” Emma grinned as she admired her girlfriend. Regina was wearing what could only be described as “a little black dress” that ended mid-thigh and had thin straps. She was wearing a red blazer over it, and a black silk scarf had been tied around her neck. Her eye makeup was a bit darker than usually, and her lips had been painted a dark red. 

Regina smiled at Emma and bowed her head slightly so she could kiss her on the cheek. 

“Are you ready to go out and have a good time tonight?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded, and Emma detected movements behind her. A moment later, Zelena came into the hall. “Hello, Emma.”

“Hey,” Emma greeted. “You’re on Henry duty tonight?” 

“Yep, I sure am,” Zelena confirmed.

That made Regina turn around and sign something to Zelena. 

The redhead waited patiently until Regina was done and then she rolled her eyes slightly. “Yes, bed by nine thirty and he’s only allowed to have fruit before bedtime. This gotta be the millionth time you tell me. I do know the drill, sis.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and signed something again.

“I promise I won’t give him any sweets before bedtime,” Zelena said. “You have my word. Now get out of here, will you? Go out and have a good time.”

“We will,” Emma chirped in. “Isn’t that right, babe?” honest to god, the pet name just slipped out, but she immediately saw how the corners of Zelena’s mouth curved upwards in that way they always did   
when Emma showed affection for Regina one way or the other. She always looked like she was about to burst from happiness when Emma was being affectionate towards Regina, and Emma sort of loved that. She loved how fiercely protective Zelena was of Regina. 

Emma reminded herself to not get lost in her own head and then turned her attention back to Regina. “Are you ready to go, babe?” 

To her surprise, Regina shook her head and waved Emma towards her. 

“Okay,” the blonde said slightly surprised as she followed Regina inside. Through the hallway and then into the kitchen. 

Regina roamed through her purse for a moment, and Emma curiously came closer to see what she was looking for. 

She soon found out. Regina found a square, velvety box in her purse and handed it to Emma. 

“What’s this?” Emma asked both surprised and curiously. 

Regina just shrugged lightly in response and gestured to the box. She clearly wanted Emma to open it. 

And so Emma did. The first thing she found inside the box was a folded note. The blonde curiously grabbed the note and unfolded it so she could read it: 

‘Dearest Emma,

Congratulations on your book contract. I hope that the upcoming publication of your book will remind you to believe in yourself in the future. You don’t do that often enough. 

Seeing you achieve one of your biggest goals has been a privilege and a pleasure, and I cannot wait to see you achieve even more. 

Thank you for letting me be a part of your onwards journey. 

All my love,

Regina.’

Emma tried to swallow the massive lump in her throat as she lifted something out of the velvet box. It was a chain with a pendant. A silvery swan pendant. Now Emma really wanted to weep. Regina had given her a swan pendant.

“Oh my god,” the blonde managed. “Regina, this is...” she ran out of words. 

Regina tilted her head and looked a bit anxious now. As though she suddenly doubted that Emma liked her gift. 

Eager to pull her out of that delusion, Emma pulled herself together and leaned forward and kissed Regina soundly. 

Regina teetered a bit on her high heels, but then her arms were wrapping around Emma’s waist. 

“I love it,” Emma breathed as she broke the kiss for a split second. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” kiss. “It.” Kiss. “so.” Kiss. “Much!” she felt how Regina’s chest rumbled in amusement over her reaction, and after another   
series of heated kisses that for some reason didn’t affect Regina’s lipstick at all, Emma pulled back. “Thank you so, so much!”

Regina smiled and offered a light “it was nothing”-shrug. 

But to Emma, this was everything. Without a doubt the best gift she had ever received. She carefully studied the swan pendant between her fingers. At first sight, the pendant looked pretty delicate, but it was actually surprisingly sturdy. Like a swan.

“I love it,” Emma said again for good measurement. “So much. And I love you. Even more.” 

Regina snatched the pendant and chain right out of Emma’s hand, and then she motioned for Emma to turn around. 

Emma did as requested and shivered the next second when she felt Regina push her blonde hair over one shoulder so she could expose her neck. Emma swallowed something as she felt Regina’s fingers on the back of her neck. There was a bit of fumbling, and then Regina had fastened the chain and swan pendant around her neck. Emma quickly looked down to admire the jewelry. It suited her. She smiled as she looked up at Regina and then she leaned in and kissed Regina once more. Simply because she could. 

Regina’s fingers slid up, and Emma shivered again when she felt the brunette toy lightly with the swan pendant hanging against her chest. Suddenly she didn’t want to go out anymore. Suddenly her book contract celebration didn’t matter. There were things Emma rather wanted to do. Like suggesting that she and Regina retired to the nearest bedroom for the night for instance....

“Oh good god, get out of here.”

Emma and Regina broke apart once more when they heard Zelena’s voice. The redhead rolled her eyes as she came strolling into the kitchen. “Are you two trying to scare Henry again? Wasn’t it enough that he kept asking questions about how you could sleep till eleven o’clock last Saturday?”

Emma cleared her throat slightly. Yes, Henry had been full of questions when Emma and Regina had emerged from the bedroom last Saturday. Most of them had been about why they had slept for such a long time. Zelena had been very amused and she had lingered while Emma and Regina had a late breakfast. 

Emma cleared her throat again and looked at Regina. “Should we get going, beautiful?”

Regina nodded. 

Zelena walked them into the hallway once more. Henry shouted “bye!” from upstairs and Emma shouted back. Regina grabbed her white trench coat, and Emma saw her exchange a look with Zelena. A look the blonde couldn’t quite decipher. But then Regina smiled at Emma, and they left the house after having said goodbye to Zelena. 

*******************

During the car ride to the bar, Emma noticed that Regina kept adjusting the black silk scarf around her neck, and more than once, she moved the scarf away and then ran her fingertips over the marks on her neck. 

“Everything okay?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded and tugged her scarf back up. 

“Are you sure?” Emma prodded. 

Regina answered that by nodding and putting a warm hand on Emma’s jeans-clad knee. 

Emma shot her a sideway glance and a smile. 

Regina returned the smile, but it didn’t take long before that smile grew into a little smirk as she moved her hand up to rest it on Emma’s thigh instead. 

Emma inhaled sharply at that and warned: “that’s the kind of thing that’ll make me pull over, Mills. And I don’t think the backseat is very comfortable to lie on.”

Regina’s chest rumbled at that and she gave Emma’s thigh a soft caress.

Emma inhaled again, and this time she wasn’t even teasing. This time it wasn’t pretending. And neither was the shiver that ran through her body. “I’m actually trying to drive, beautiful. Keep that up and I WILL have to pull over!”

Regina’s chest rumbled again and then she moved her hand away from Emma’s thigh. 

“Awesome. Now I can breathe again,” Emma joked.

Regina seemed amused as she leaned back in her seat, but Emma still saw how she toyed lightly with her scarf. Now it was Emma’s turn to reach out and put a hand on Regina’s knee, and the effect was so much better because Regina’s skin was bare. 

Regina made a little wiggle movement, and Emma felt very satisfied with her reaction, but unfortunately, Emma needed both her hands to steer the car and had to move her hand away from Regina’s knee   
after a moment. 

“I’m looking forward to going out tonight,” Emma said lightly as they reached a turnabout. “And I’m so happy to have you with me. I had never finished those stories with you. You’re my muse.” 

Regina shook her head but smiled all the same. 

“You are,” Emma said firmly and lifted a hand so she could touch the swan pendant resting against her chest. “And have I mentioned how much I love this necklace? Because I do. And I’m never gonna take it off again.”

Regina flashed a soft smile at that, and Emma once again put both her hands on the wheel. “Almost there,” she announced as they reached a second turnabout. 

Regina nodded and adjusted her scarf once more.

Emma stole another glance at her. Regina seemed very occupied with studying her throat tonight, and Emma hoped that she wasn’t dragging the brunette with her to something she didn’t really want to participate in. She hoped that this wouldn’t be too much for Regina. 

“Do you wanna listen to some music?” Emma asked, hoping that she could take Regina’s mind off of things for a moment. 

Regina nodded in confirmation, and Emma switched on the radio. The ended up on a channel that played “She Will Be Loved” by Maroon 5, and Emma couldn’t help but smiling as Regina’s head began bopping up and down to the music, and her foot began tapping up and down. Emma had long suspected that Regina had been grossly understating things that time she mentioned that she ‘liked’ to dance. Emma had a suspicion that Regina loved to dance. Perhaps Emma would be able to coax her out on the dancefloor tonight. The blonde hoped so. She happened to love dancing with Regina. 

And Regina’s head kept bopping up and down to the music. In fact her entire upper body was moving. Like she was having her own little party.

“You look ridiculously sexy when you do that,” Emma said spontaneously but nevertheless truthfully. 

Regina smirked. 

“And you look sexy when you do that too,” Emma added. 

Regina smirked again. 

“Good god,” Emma said and put a hand on her chest in mock swoon. “You’ll make me crash the car or something!”

Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma laughed sweetly. “Keep dancing, babe. Just keep dancing.”

The brunette flushed a bit but nevertheless kept “dancing”. And Emma fully enjoyed the sight, hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time she saw Regina dance tonight. She switched the volume up when “Wild Women” began playing, and that jam seemed to be right up Regina’s street. Quite possibly because she loved “Pretty Woman” with a passion. At least that was what she once flushing had admitted to Emma. 

And Emma found that to be completely endearing. The fact that Regina was into cheesy romcoms was positively adorable. If only they were a bit better at watching those movies together...... 

*************************

Soon they reached the bar, and Emma stole another glance at Regina as the yellow bug was parked. “You good?” 

Regina nodded. 

“Are you ready to head out?”

Regina nodded again and flashed Emma an assuring smile. 

“Alright then,” Emma said. “Let’s do it!”

They exited the bug, and after having slammed and locked the door, Emma took Regina’s hand and squeezed it gently as they crossed the street. 

Regina squeezed back, and soon they were standing in front of the bar. Emma could see Malena and a few of the others from Dragon Publishing in there. All of them were laughing and having a good   
time. Emma quickly looked at Regina again. She appeared to be a bit nervous, but she willingly met Emma’s eyes and nodded towards the door. 

“Yep,” Emma said with a nod. “Let’s head inside.”

And that was exactly what they did. Emma pushed the door open, and both women walked inside the bar. There was a good crowd in here already despite it not being that late. 

Malena couldn’t possibly have heard them through the noise. Emma refused to believe that. But maybe she had some sort of “dragon instinct”, because she looked up, spotted Emma and Regina and then bared her teeth in a grin. “There she is. The woman of the hour. Come here, miss Swan, and let’s make a toast to Dragon Publishing’s next successful author!”

Emma grinned a bit as she and Regina hand in hand walked over to the little crowd. August smiled broadly at her, and so did Ivy and Ursula. Malena flashed Regina a rather beaming smile. “Long time no see, Regina.” 

Regina nodded in agreement and smiled when Malena said: “it’s good to see you.” 

Regina put a hand on Emma’s shoulder to get her attention, and Emma immediately looked at her, smiled and said: “yes, absolutely.” Because Regina had just asked her to be her voice, so to speak. She needed Emma to be her translator. 

Regina lifted her hands again and her fingers danced in the air as she signed. A bit slower than normally so Emma had the chance to keep up. 

“I wanted to be here and toast to my girlfriend,” Emma translated, and the proud smile Regina flashed her was reassurance enough. She had understood Regina’s signing correctly. 

Malena smiled. “And toast we shall. In champagne, preferably. Excuse me for a moment while I go up to the bar and sweettalk the bartender into whipping out the champagne.” With that she swaggered towards the bar. 

Regina sighed gravely and rolled her eyes as she looked after her. And so did Ursula. 

Emma snickered and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, gave a little squeeze, and Regina immediately leaned into the touch. 

“You two are adorable,” August teased and grinned. 

And Emma wasn’t planning on responding to teasing tonight. She simply said: “Yep. We are. Glad you’ve noticed that.”

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit at that. 

While Malena “sweettalked” the bartender into giving them champagne, the rest of the group found an available table near the bar. They chitchatted, mostly about Emma’s book contract, but also about   
random things, and Emma thoroughly enjoyed it. She loved having Regina here tonight. She loved that Regina was meeting her colleagues “properly”. And Regina smiled as she sat next to Emma and followed the conversation. Now and then she was asked a question, and every time, she signed her answer and let Emma do the talking. And Emma actually felt a bit proud of herself. Her Sign Language lessons had paid off. She barely had any troubles with understanding what Regina was signing. And Regina looked beyond proud every time Emma spoke for her. 

After a little while, Malena came back and smiled rather wickedly as she announced: “We’ll be getting champagne in a moment.” She didn’t mention how she managed to pull that off, but Emma had a pretty good idea about it. The top button in Malena’s blouse was open. And it hadn’t been when she walked up to the bartender a moment ago.  
Ursula too picked up on that too, and she rolled her eyes as she said: “good god, Mal.” 

Emma saw how Regina raised an eyebrow at the pet name and curiously glanced between Malena and Ursula. 

“Oh yes, Ursula and I are dating,” Malena said casually. “But it’s a very well kept secret in the office, so I expect you to keep it to yourself, kitten.”

Now Emma was the one to raise an eyebrow. 

“Pardon me,” Malena said. “Slip of tongue.” 

Emma shot Regina a rather amused glance whilst mouthing: ‘kitten?’

Regina just shrugged lightly in response, but the faint glow rising in her cheeks revealed her. 

Emma snickered. The idea of a sixteen year old Regina being called “kitten” was rather funny. And adorable. 

After a moment, the bartender came down with their champagne, and they toasted to Emma’s book contract. Emma took a teeny tiny sip of her champagne and looked at Regina. Her dark eyes were sparkling. She was enjoying this, Emma didn’t doubt that. And Malena looked happy to see Regina. Emma hoped that this meant that Regina would start to reconnect with her old friends again. Regina had been isolating herself for far too long, and Emma would do everything she could to change that. She would help Regina step back into the sun. 

“Cheers, beautiful,” Emma said softly as she raised her glass towards Regina. 

The brunette smiled as she clinked her glass with Emma’s, and then she mocked sneered at August’s teasing “aww”. Emma thought to herself that he and Zelena could have made quite the pair. They certainly seemed to have the same horrible humor. 

The conversation flowed easily between all of them, it was difficult to not talk about work since that was what connected them, and Emma was more than excited when Ursula began talking about potential book covers. She had quite a few ideas, and Emma particularly liked the idea that consisted of a simple, blood red apple and black background. That would suit the style of the stories nicely. 

Then they toasted again. To nothing in particular. Well, the rest of the group toasted to nothing in particular. Emma leaned in and whispered in Regina’s ear: “to your dress, babe”, and she was rewarded with a light shove and a beautiful, beaming smile. 

When Emma pulled back and took a sip of her drink, she noticed that Malena was looking at Regina. Not in a jealous or creepy yearning sort of way, but in a quizzing, slightly curious way. Emma took a   
moment to acknowledge that apart from Zelena and herself, nobody knew what had really happened to Regina. Not even Malena whom Regina had known since she was sixteen years old. Emma chewed slightly on her bottom lip. She knew that Regina had kept the truth to herself for two reasons. One: thinking about what had happened made her feel ill and upset. And two: she didn’t want people to pity her. 

But now as Emma sat and watched as Malena looked quizzingly at Regina, she started to consider whether Regina wasn’t actually doing Malena a disserve. Malena was her oldest friend, and she was obviously upset that she and Regina had lost touch. Emma took another small sip of her champagne. It was up to Regina to decide who she wanted to share the truth with. Emma was certainly not going to push her.

As the night progressed, the music got louder, and once “Love Me Like You Do” blasted out from the radio, Emma couldn’t resist temptation anymore. She brushed a hand over Regina’s arm and asked: “Do you wanna dance?”

Regina seemed a tad surprised by that and raised an eyebrow. 

“Please?” Emma added sweetly. “I promise I won’t step on your toes.”

That elicited a smile from Regina, and she nodded as she rose from her chair. 

Emma was quick to follow her out on the dancefloor, and the blonde smiled broadly as she put her hands on Regina’s hips. “That okay?”

Regina smiled gently in confirmation, and then she was draping her arms loosely around Emma’s neck as they began swaying to the music. 

“This is nice,” Emma said and was sure she was grinning like an idiot. 

Regina flashed another smile and Emma gave her hips a soft, gentle squeeze. “You are so much better at this than I am, babe. Someday you’ll have to give me lessons.” 

It wasn’t until Regina quirked an eyebrow that Emma realized how dirty that sentence actually sounded, and she laughed loudly. “Oh my god. I did not mean it like that!”

Regina pouted in mock sadness. 

“That is, unless of course you WANT to give me lessons,” Emma amended, now fully going along on the dirty joke. 

Regina’s smile grew somewhat wicked as she nodded, and Emma felt how the warmth rapidly spread through her body. That smile did things to her. And that dress Regina was wearing tonight did things to her too. 

Regina moved one hand away from the back of Emma’s neck and tugged slightly at her scarf. Moved it down a bit so she could scratch a spot on her neck. Then she lightly waved her hand near her neck to get some air, and Emma couldn’t blame her. It was warm as hell in here. Regina frowned a bit as she moved her lips and formed the word: ‘itchy’

“Yeah,” Emma said and wished that she could suggest that Regina took the scarf off for just a moment. 

Regina rubbed the spot on her neck one more time and then her hand returned to the back of Emma’s neck again. 

“You good?” Emma asked. Just to check. 

Regina nodded and then she leaned in and kissed Emma right there on the dancefloor.

And Emma didn’t mind that at all. Instead she was delighted that Regina felt bold enough to show affection publicly. The blonde returned the kiss and gave Regina’s hips a little squeeze once more, and when they pulled back, Regina’s dark eyes were positively sparkling.

That did things to Emma too. 

August got drunk. And ridiculously so. 

Emma wasn’t sure exactly what he spiked his champagne with, but something strong for sure. Ivy almost had to carry him out of the bar, and Malena looked like nothing could have been more amusing to her. “Let’s hope he’ll be sober on Monday,” she said almost musingly. 

“Let’s hope poor Ivy won’t collapse under his weight,” Ursula muttered. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter at that, and Emma immediately participated in her amusement. They toasted again. This time to August’s drunkenness. One could say that he was the life of the party. Even though he wasn’t even here. Pretty impressive, really. 

Emma and Regina danced again. To “Dancing Queen”. Regina had first tried to convince Emma that it was a huge cliché, but Emma had claimed that she was a firm lover of clichés, And this was perfect.   
Regina was a queen, and she was dancing. 

And so they danced. To “Dancing Queen”. And did a pretty epic job if Emma had to say so herself. Well, Regina was doing a pretty epic job, anyway. And Emma learned a new thing about her girlfriend. 

Regina had taken salsa lessons. They had been a gift from her father on her twentieth birthday, and she hadn’t had the heart to disappoint him, so she had gone to the lessons. And she had ended up loving it. 

“You’ll have to teach me that sometimes,” Emma said as she spun Regina around. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter once more and she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She had taken off her blazer, and Emma found herself to be ever so slightly obsessed with the way Regina’s skin glowed in the bad lightening in here. 

“Have I mentioned that you look beautiful tonight?” Emma asked as she once again had Regina in her arms. 

Regina bared her teeth in a grin at that and she toyed lightly with the swan pendant dangling from the chain around Emma’s neck. 

“Where did you even find that?” Emma asked curiously as she quickly looked down to admire her new pendant once more.

Regina just offered a slightly mysterious smile and tapped her nose in a “not telling”-manner.

Emma did her best to sneer, but she couldn’t quite keep her grin at bay. She loved when Regina acted like this. All playful and silly. It was positively adorable. 

As it was adorable to watch her interact with Malena and get a glimpse of the close friendship the two women once had shared. Emma hoped that it someday would be like that again. Even without telling   
Malena the truth, Emma hoped that Regina would start to hang out with her again eventually. Regina deserved to have friends in her life. Regina deserved everything good. 

The blonde smiled as Regina once again drew a lock of hair behind her ear.

By the time the rest of their little group broke up and ended the party, Emma felt completely toasted. She was officially Tired. And now seemed like a very good idea to call it a night. Ursula was giving   
Malena something Henry would have called “googly eyes”, and Malena, who had gotten plenty to drink gave Regina big ol’ hug and two kisses on each cheek as they said goodbye and asked her to promise to “not be a stranger”. Regina looked a bit guilty as she nodded her head. Malena went as far as patting her cheek before sailing out of the door with Ursula in tow. 

Emma snickered as she and Regina left the bar and went towards the little yellow bug. Regina had only taken one or two small sips of her champagne, but Emma had an entire glass, so she reached within her pocket and handed her car key to Regina with the words: “would you mind driving, beautiful?” 

Regina happily agreed to do that, and Emma was glad that she was staying over at Regina’s tonight instead of going home. 

They reached the little yellow bug and climbed inside. Regina switched the engine on, and soon they rolled out of the parking lot. Regina was more than capable of driving the yellow bug, and Emma immediately took the opportunity to compliment her for it: “seems like you can easily handle her. The Bug I mean. Not me. Well, you can handle me too, but y’know what I mean....” 

Regina’s chin wobbled as she quirked up an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I might be a little drunk,” Emma admitted. “Just a smidge anyway.” She wasn’t exactly shitfaced, but not completely sober either. Pleasantly buzzed and warm all over. She felt good. 

“Man, I’m tired,” she announced as she tipped her head back slightly. “I can’t wait to crash at your- Zelena’s place. I love sleeping with you.” 

Regina’s mouth popped open for a second, and then her chin wobbled in amusement once again. 

“I meant sleeping next to you!” Emma quickly amended. “Jesus! My filter isn’t working tonight.”

Regina flashed her an amused “no kidding”-look. 

“But I do love sleeping with you too,” Emma added and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Regina snorted at that. 

“Imagine if we could do that every night,” Emma said dreamily and closed her eyes. “Imagine if we lived together. God, that could be awesome!” 

Regina’s eyebrow quirked up once more but in something that wasn’t amusement, and Emma was a little too comfortable to open her eyes and investigate further. She was happy that they soon would be back at Zelena’s place. She needed to lie down. With Regina in her arms. Emma couldn’t think of a better way to go to sleep. 

It felt as though they had just gotten into the car when Emma opened her eyes and discovered that they were in fact parked in front of Zelena’s place. 

“Awesome,” she said as she clumsily opened the door. “I really need to pee.” Yep, her filter was most definitely not working tonight. Jesus, she had to stop oversharing! Maybe she should just keep her mouth shut entirely from now. That would definitely be for the best. Emma scowled a bit and silently cursed her “overactive” mouth. She was definitely getting too old to drink. And she hadn’t even had that much alcohol tonight! This was ridiculous. 

The corners of Regina’s mouth twitched as she opened the door to the driver’s seat and elegantly climbed out of the car.

Emma fumbled with her seatbelt for a moment, and her movements weren’t quite as fluid and graceful as she exited the yellow Bug. She slammed the car door behind her and then leaned against it for a second. Just to regain balance.

Regina looked like she was trying to choke back a grin as she outstretched a hand towards Emma. And the blonde was quick to accept that hand. Not that she needed it or anything. She wasn’t that drunk. Not drunk enough to faceplant. But it was nice to have a little extra security. And it was nice to hold Regina’s hand. It always was. The occasion didn’t matter, and Regina’s hands were always so soft and wonderful, and Emma didn’t hesitate to tell the brunette that. 

Regina shot her an amused grin and her nod was just a tad overbearing. 

Emma had no idea what was so funny, but she chose to roll with it and snickered softly as they walked through the gravel. The white house was coming closer and closer, and Emma had never been more grateful. The opportunity to lie down was within reach at last. She was starting to feel real tired, and she was glad that Regina had such a secure grip on her hand. 

They walked up the pathway, made it up on the porch, and Regina opened the door. No key required. Zelena clearly hadn’t gone to bed yet. Maybe she was acting like a concerned sister and waited up until Regina came home. That made Emma chuckle, because she could actually imagine that happen. She could see Zelena wait up for Regina, and the blonde couldn’t help but ask Regina if that was something Zelena could do. 

Regina nodded in confirmation, and that made Emma snicker softly.

The blonde toed off her boots and unzipped her leather jacket, and then quietly excused herself to the bathroom. She couldn’t wait any longer. Alcohol always had a certain effect on her bladder. 

Bearing in mind that Henry was asleep upstairs, Emma chose the guest bathroom which was just down the hallway and to the left. That was the best solution. Her legs felt a bit weak, so why battle the staircase more than once when it wasn’t strictly necessary? 

Emma padded down the hallway, slipped inside the guest bathroom and then locked the door behind her. 

She did her business and felt every bit relieved, and then, after having washed her hands, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Not as bad as she had expected. Her makeup hadn’t become smeared. Her hair wasn’t frizzy. Her green eyes were a bit wider than normally, but that was about it. She looked pretty good still. 

And she was most definitely tired. A yawn forced its way out of her mouth as she wiped her hands on the towel and then unlocked the door to the bathroom. With any luck, Regina was as ready to go to bed as Emma was. 

The blonde padded back down the hallway towards the kitchen and she had reached the door by the time she heard Zelena’s voice coming from the kitchen. It hadn’t been Emma’s intention to eavesdrop or anything, but it was impossible to do anything but when she heard Zelena say: “have you told her yet?” 

Emma inched closer to the door, and obviously there was a moment of silence while Regina either wrote or signed her answer, but then she heard Zelena say: “I know that, but you’ve known it all week now. Don’t you think it’s time to tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Emma asked as she opened the door and stepped inside. 

Regina scowled at Zelena who just offered a “whoops.”

“Tell me what?” Emma repeated and looked at Regina. “What’s going on?”

Regina reached within the pocket of her read blazer and found her phone. She began typing on the device, and Emma reached out and grabbed the edge of the kitchen table to support herself. Then the phone screen was turned towards her, and Emma blinked in order to focus on the words written on the screen: ‘how about we talk about it tomorrow? This is your day. Your celebration. I don’t want to take the attention away from that.’

“Or how about you tell me what’s going on right now?” Emma gently suggested. “I knew there was something. You’ve been acting a bit odd all week.” 

Regina once again scowled at Zelena who this time defended herself with: “I didn’t know she was lurking outside the door!”

“Come on,” Emma said softly to Regina. “Please tell me what’s going on?”

Regina sighed gravely as she once again began tapping on her phone. 

Emma waited. All week she’d had the feeling that Regina was acting a bit differently from what she normally did, but Emma had no idea whether she should feel nervous or not. She had no idea what was going on. Was it something bad? Was that why Regina had kept quiet about it? Oh god, please don’t let it be something bad! Emma couldn’t bear if it was something bad!

Regina turned the phone screen towards her again, and Emma had to blink three times before she was able to focus and read the words Regina had written: 

‘I’ve decided to get that operation.’ 

To Be Continued..........


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is shorter. Please bear with me!

“Seriously?” Emma asked as she looked up at Regina again. Suddenly her mind felt crystal clear. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“And you’ve... You’ve known all week?” Emma said and tried her best not to sound accusing. But admittedly, she felt a little hurt even though it was completely ridiculous. 

Regina nodded again and looked a bit sheepish now. She drew a lock of hair behind her ear and lifted both her hands to undo the knot in her scarf. 

“So that’s what’s been going on,” Emma said, finally seeing the light. “I knew there was something, I just couldn’t figure out what it was. And that doctor’s appointment.... Was that really just a regular checkup?”

Regina nodded again. More eagerly than before. 

“So you haven’t had any examinations regarding the surgery yet?” Emma asked. 

“Oh, good,” Emma said relieved. “I’d like to go with you for those. If you want me there, obviously. Do you want me there?” 

Regina nodded and scratched the spot on her throat where the scarf had been itching. 

Emma came closer to her and put a hand lightly on the top of her shoulder. “You should have told me sooner.”

Regina once again looked a little sheepish as she formed the word: ‘sorry’.

“I wasn’t asking you to apologize,” Emma said softly. “I just really wanna know about these things as soon as you figure them out, okay?”

Regina bowed her head and began typing on her phone again. After a moment or so, she turned the screen towards Emma, and the blonde suddenly felt a hundredth percent focused as she looked at the screen and read the written words: ‘I just didn’t want to take the attention away from all the exciting things happening with your book. I didn’t want you to think of anything but that.’

“Well, then I have a little newsflash for you,” Emma said with a chuckle. “I always think about you. All the time. Book contract or not. This wouldn’t have been an enormous change.”

Zelena snickered rather shamelessly at that. 

“I wanna know about these things,” Emma repeated. “Okay?”

Now Regina looked properly scolded and nodded in a “point taken”-matter. 

Zelena chuckled again. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her all week. Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

Regina sneered a bit at that. 

“So when is it happening?” Emma asked and effectively put a stop to the “argument” between the two Mills sisters. 

Regina began tapping on her phone again. She frowned a bit in sheer concentration as she typed, and Emma suddenly felt utterly tempted to reach up and smooth out the wrinkle between Regina’s eyes. 

Her gaze moved from Regina’s face and to her throat. It was pretty red where she had been scratching it. She was clearly not as accustomed to wearing scarves anymore. 

The phone screen was turned towards her, and Emma read the message written on it: ‘My doctor said that it could be as soon as in two months. The hospital in Toronto already have all my paperwork, they just need to find an official date for the operation and then send the date to me. I know you said that you want to go with me, but you’ve got so much going on with the book right now, so I’ll understand if you have changed your mind.’

“Oh, get out of here!” Emma huffed. “I’m going with you. End of story. I always said I would!”

Regina smiled a little at that. 

“Have you told Henry yet?” Emma asked curiously. 

Regina shook her head in negative. 

Emma narrowed her eyes a bit and teased slightly: “what, were you gonna sneak off and have the operation without telling anymore?”

Regina shrugged innocently and bared her teeth in a grin. 

“I don’t see that happening anytime soon,” Emma mock threatened. “You’re stuck with me, babe.”

Regina seemed rather delighted a that. 

Zelena snickered, and Emma was about to ask another question when Regina interrupted her by covering her mouth with her hand and then yawning so loud her jaw clicked a bit. 

“Careful,” Emma chuckled. And then yawned herself. Now she suddenly remembered how tired she actually was. And how tipsy she was. 

Regina pointed lightly towards the staircase, and Emma was quick to nod. “Yep. I am definitely ready for bed.”

“And I beg you, please settle for sleeping tonight,” Zelena said flatly. “My bedroom is right next to yours. And the walls are thin.”

Emma flushed slightly at that, but Regina flashed her sister a rather devastating look. 

Zelena just bared her teeth in a grin. “Just making a request, sis.”

Regina answered that by lifting her right hand and then tapping her mouth with her fingertips. 

“I will most certainly not shut up,” Zelena huffed in mock offense. “In all the time you’ve known me, has there ever been a point where I’ve shut up?” 

Regina rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to Emma. She lightly put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and then nodded towards the staircase again. 

“Yep,” Emma said. “I’m ready to crash.” 

Regina turned around and headed towards the stairs, and after having said goodnight to Zelena, Emma followed her girlfriend up the stairs.

A kind soul- Zelena, most likely- had brought Emma’s duffel bag upstairs, but upon unzipping it, Emma realized that she had been a teeny tiny bit distracted when she packed her sleepwear. She had literally only packed a white tanktop. Great. Emma reached within the duffel bag and found her toothbrush. 

Regina flashed her a smile as she disappeared out of the bedroom. Emma heard her footsteps as she quietly walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. A moment later, Emma heard the tap being turned on.

Emma unzipped her jeans and groaned a bit in sheer relief as she tugged them down her legs. She kicked them off, folded them neatly and stuffed the garment into her duffel bag. Then she slipped her black top over her head. That ended up in the duffel bag as well. Then finally she could reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Another groan of relief escaped her. Man, that felt good. She rubbed her shoulders slightly where one of the straps had dug into her skin, and then she pulled the tanktop over her head. 

She had perched herself on the edge of the bed and was running her fingers through her hair when the door to the bedroom opened and Regina stepped inside once more. Emma watched as she opened the closet, considered for a moment and then pulled a cream colored pajamas out of the closet. 

Emma knew that it technically was her turn to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth, but she found herself unable to move an inch when Regina, still with her back to Emma, reached behind her and began tugging on the zipper. 

Emma shifted a bit on the bed, and the slight creaking prompted Regina to turn her head and look at Emma over her shoulder. 

“You don’t mind if I watch, do you?” Emma asked softly. Just to check. 

Regina offered a teeny tiny smirk and then shook her head. She turned her head once more and then she tugged at the zipper once more. 

Emma felt all kinds of weak as she watched how more and more of Regina’s olive skin was revealed to her. She wetted her lips and reminded herself to breathe normally as the back of Regina’s red bra came into view. But she was officially screwed when Regina’s black dress ended up on the floor and Regina briefly bended down to pick it up. 

“Oh dear god,” Emma half-groaned as she looked at Regina standing there in only her underwear. They should have gone back to her place instead. They definitely should. 

Regina’s shoulders shook slightly, and then she moved her hands to her front. Fidgeted for a second and then the bra landed on the floor too. 

“You know, I can’t decide whether I want you to turn around or not,” Emma half-quipped. 

Regina turned her head and flashed Emma an amused look. 

“Yeah, you know what, don’t turn around,” Emma said hastily. “I don’t wanna scare Zelena. Or Henry.” Seriously, if Regina turned around... No, Emma didn’t want to think about that.

Regina flashed her another over-the-shoulder-smirk and then turned her head once more. She stepped into the cream colored pajama bottoms and then slipped her arms through the sleeves. 

Emma took the opportunity to stand from the bed, grab her toothbrush and then teasingly brush past Regina on her way into the hallway. 

The blonde snickered as she padded down the hallway and then headed into the bathroom. She quietly closed the door, bearing in mind that Henry was asleep just down the hall. She didn’t want to wake him by being too loud. 

She tried to be both quick and throughout as she brushed her teeth. She wanted her teeth to sparkle like pearls on a string, but she also wanted to get back to bed and Regina as quickly as possible. 

She brushed her teeth until the toothpaste foamed in her mouth and her gums were hurting slightly. Then she spit the toothpaste out in the sink, rinsed her mouth and carefully wiped away all traces of toothpaste. God forbid she should come back to bed with toothpaste on her chin or something like that. That would be so unattractive. 

Once sure she was free of any leftover toothpaste, she opened the cupboard and “borrowed” one of Regina’s makeup wipes. It felt good to remove her makeup as well. And her contacts for that matter. Her vision was a bit blurry, but her glasses were safely stuffed away in her overnight bag. Emma rubbed her eyes slightly, feeling every bit satisfied when they didn’t come away black. She had indeed succeeded in removing all of her makeup. Regina’s makeup wipes were quite effective. 

Emma also borrowed Regina’s hairbrush and tugged it through her blonde curls. Once her hair was nothing but soft and smooth, Emma pulled it back into a side braid and used the hair tie she’d had around her wrist all night to hold it together. 

That concluded her stay in the bathroom, and the blonde flicked the lights off and quietly closed the door. And just as quietly, she padded down the hallway and back inside the bedroom. 

Emma closed the door behind her and then turned her head. Regina was sitting perched on the edge of the bed. She was rubbing some sort of oil or lotion onto the red scratch marks she had accidentally made on her throat, and she was scowling slightly while doing so. Her neck was clearly itchy and annoyed tonight. 

Emma crossed the bedroom floor on bare feet, and she felt incredibly satisfied when Regina’s head snapped up and her dark gaze lingered on Emma’s bare legs for a moment. She swallowed a bit too audible for it to be nonchalant. She was obviously affected by what she was seeing. Good.

Emma snickered. She didn’t mind Regina’s wandering eyes one bit. She climbed into bed and propped herself up on her elbows. She rested her chin in her hand as she looked at Regina. The brunette continued to rub cream onto her neck for another moment, and then she opened the bedside drawer and popped the bottle of cream inside it. 

Emma adjusted herself a bit in the bed, and when Regina turned her head and smiled, the blonde lightly patted the empty spot next to her on the bed and flashed Regina a beaming smile as she said:   
“Come, be my little spoon.”

Regina raised an amused eyebrow as she wiggled closer to Emma and then settled in her arms. 

Emma instantly wrapped her arms around Regina, but still checked: “you’re cool with being the little spoon, right?”

Regina’s only response was a long, deep and content sigh. She was more than cool with being the little spoon. And honestly, the proportions fitted better like this. Emma was too long and gangly to be the little spoon. But this... This was perfect. Regina’s tiny form fitted perfectly in Emma’s arms, and if Emma didn’t know better, she would say that this was the reason why the universe had provided her with extra long limbs. So she could hold Regina. Finally, the proportions were just right. Finally, she no longer minded her long limbs. 

“This is nice,” the blonde said as she buried her nose in Regina’s soft tresses and inhaled deeply. Mmm. There was that smell of apples again. She felt how Regina’s head moved slightly as she nodded. 

“Someone once told me that spooning was overrated,” Emma muttered into Regina’s hair. “They were horrendously wrong.” That had actually been Lily who had told her that. She hadn’t been big on spooning. Actually, she had hated it. She had preferred to keep in her side of the bed, and she had expected Emma to do the same. 

Emma breathed in the scent of Regina’s shampoo again. Tonight wasn’t the first time she had silently acknowledged how unhealthy her relationship with Lily actually had been. She had only been Emma’s girlfriend when she wanted to. She had given affection and then taken it away just as easily. And Emma had willingly gone with it because she had been too blind to acknowledge that what Lily was doing was wrong. She had been too focused on holding on to the element of stability and what she at the time thought was love. She knew better now. 

Emma gave Regina’s shoulder a soft rub, and Regina sighed first but then her shoulders began shaking like they always did when she was amused. 

“Oh sorry, am I tickling you?” Emma guessed, feeling a bit amused herself. She found it to be rather sweet that Regina was this ticklish. 

But Regina shook her head in negative. 

“No? Then what’s funny?” Emma inquired. 

Regina turned around in her arms, looked around in the darkened bedroom and then sighed gravely, looked a bit defeated as she turned around once more and turned her palms upwards. 

“What? Oh, you don’t have your phone with you, do you?” Emma guessed. Regina usually made that face when she was unable to communicate with Emma.

Regina shook her head. 

“Okay. Hold on two tics,” Emma said as she a bit reluctantly pushed herself up from the bed. She nearly stumbled on her way over to her duffel bag (maybe she was more drunk than what she thought, she shouldn’t have had that extra glass of champagne), and then crouched down to unzip it. She hauled out her jeans and shoved a hand inside the left pocket. She found what she was looking for and wiggled her phone out of the pocket. Then she carefully padded back to the bed, and she managed to climb up without stumbling. And she was every bit proud as she handed the phone to Regina with the words: “here you go, beautiful. The password’s ‘SwanApple815’. Capital ‘S’ in Swan and ‘A’ in apple.”

Even in the darkness, Emma could see how Regina raised her eyebrow slightly. 

“Yeah, I might have been thinking about your shampoo when I changed my password,” Emma sheepishly admitted. She could feel how she flushed slightly, and so she hastily changed the subject: “now tell me what’s funny. Please.”

Regina’s chest rumbled and then she began tapping on Emma’s phone. The light from the screen lit up her face, and Emma could see how amused she looked as she typed on the phone. 

Emma took the opportunity to get settled a little better in the bed. God, this bed was so much better than her own. Or... No, it wasn’t. Her own bed back in Steveston was perfectly well-functioning. It was soft and cozy and fluffy, but there had been a distinct lack of Regina in it for the past week. That was why Regina’s bed was so much better tonight. Because Regina was in it. 

And then Regina turned the phone towards her. Emma squinted slightly at the bright light as she read the message: ‘I was just thinking about Malena and Ursula. I did not see that coming.’

“Oh,” Emma chuckled. “It’s literally the worst kept secret in the office.”

Regina’s chest rumbled. 

“She was happy to see you. Malena, I mean,” Emma said. 

Regina nodded. 

“How long were you and she together?” Emma asked curiously and without fully knowing why. Maybe her brain-to-mouth filter still wasn’t properly. Damn alcohol. 

Regina seemed a little surprised about the random question but lifted her right hand and held up four fingers. 

“Four years?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Wow,” Emma said impressed. “That’s a pretty long time when you’re that young.”

Regina nodded again. 

“How come you guys broke up?” Emma asked curiously. Still missing that filter. 

Regina shrugged lightly, tapped on Emma’s phone for a moment and then turned the screen towards Emma so she could read: ‘I suppose we just grew apart. Our breakup wasn’t dramatic in any way. We parted as friends.’

“And stayed friends ever since,” Emma said. “That’s pretty impressive.” She could seldom imagine having any sort of friendship with Lily. But then again, that was different. Lily had cheated on her. Malena had never cheated on Regina. 

Regina frowned a bit and then hastily tapped away on Emma’s phone once more. Emma tilted her head slightly. Why did Regina all of the sudden look worried? That didn’t make sense. Regina had been amused a moment ago. 

Then Regina turned the screen towards Emma, and the blonde read the message: ‘Does it bother you that I am still friends with her? I know it’s strange that I’m such good friends with her considering that she’s my ex and all.’

"No!” Emma said firmly because now she suddenly understood what Regina’s changed mood was about. “It does not bother me. At all. You can be friends with whoever you want. I happen to trust you completely. And I happen to trust Malena too.” it enraged Emma to know that there was a part of Regina who felt like she had to ask for permission to be friends with someone and even try to apologize for it. Once again, Emma silently cursed Regina’s bastard of an ex and the way he had brainwashed her into thinking that it was wrong to have friends. The way he had completely isolated from her friends and family and manipulated her could still make Emma feel murderous in her darkest moments. She reminded herself to swing by the gym soon and punch a bag or something. That was usually how she worked out her frustrations against that bastard.

“I actually think you should hang more out with her,” Emma said softly. “Don’t you think that could be a good idea?” 

Regina nodded thoughtfully. 

“We could go on a double date with her and Ursula,” Emma added with a chuckle. “Couldn’t that be fun?”

Regina’s mouth curved upwards in a smile. 

Emma snickered. She could vividly imagine how entertaining it could be to go on a double date with Malena and Ursula. 

Regina too looked rather amused at that idea. Her dark eyes twinkled slightly, and Emma slid a bit closer to her so she once again could breathe in the scent of Regina’s apple shampoo. She buried her   
nose in Regina’s dark locks and inhaled, breathing in the apple-y scent all the way into her lungs. Then she mm’ed softly. 

Regina shivered a bit at that, and Emma grinned a bit into her hair. She hadn’t actually considered the fact that this maybe wasn’t just innocent hair sniffing to Regina. 

“Should I stop doing that?” Emma murmured into Regina’s hair. 

Regina shook her head firmly in response. 

“Okay then,” Emma chuckled and gave Regina’s hair another sniff. 

Regina shivered a bit again. 

The blonde grinned a bit at that. “Careful, lovely. Zelena might hear you.” 

She earned herself the lightest of shoves at that. Seriously, it could be compared to being tapped by a feather. 

Regina wrinkled her nose a bit when Emma told her that, and the blonde grinned a bit at the look on Regina’s face. She looked positively endearing when she scrunched up her nose like that.

Emma began running her fingertips up and down Regina’s silk clad back, earning herself another shiver from the brunette. She repeated the motion once, twice, and then Regina turned around, so they were face to face. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do so, Regina kissed her.

Feeling delightfully surprised, Emma tenderly cupped Regina’s cheek as she returned the kiss. None of them were “striving” towards something more tonight. Tonight it was just a kiss. A modest, closemouthed kiss, but it felt absolutely perfect. Whether it was a kiss brimming with passion and eagerness, or a simple, soft kiss like the one they were sharing right now, didn’t matter. Kissing Regina always made Emma feel as though she was sitting in a rollercoaster that dropped in that particular way that made one’s stomach do a flipflop. Emma smiled a bit into the kiss, and she was sure Regina was doing the same. She could feel it. Could feel how the corners of Regina’s mouth twitched a bit in that way they always did when she was smiling. And the idea that Regina was smiling while they kissed, made Emma feel positively giddy with happiness. 

After a few more moments of kissing, the two women broke apart, and Emma flashed Regina a proper smile as she said: “that was really nice.”

Regina smirked a bit at the understatement and then nodded. 

Emma raised the hand that was cupping Regina’s cheek so she could caress the brunette’s cheekbone with her fingertips. Regina immediately leaned into the touch and her eyes slid closed once more.

They should probably sleep. It was pretty late. But suddenly Emma’s head was full of questions. Some of them were ridiculous. Too ridiculous to be asked out loud. She blamed those on the alcohol she had consumed a bit earlier. But other questions weren’t as silly. There was one in particular that Emma really wanted to ask, and so she said: “can I ask you something?”

Regina nodded and opened her eyes once more.

“You’ve been pretty hesitant about the surgery. What made you change your mind?” Emma gently asked. 

Regina reached for Emma’s phone which she had left on the bedside table, and then she began typing on it once more. She was frowning again, but softly now. Because she was concentrating. Not because the subject was difficult for her. Emma listened to the soft tap-tap-tap sounds, and it made her smile. Exactly like the sound of scratching from a pencil against paper did. 

After a moment or so, Regina turned the screen towards the blonde so she could read the message: ‘I finally realized that I owe it to myself to give it a chance.’

“You do,” Emma said softly. Regina shouldn’t do this for anyone but herself. She should do it because SHE wanted to. 

Regina had resumed tapping on the phone and after another moment, she turned the screen towards Emma once more, and the blonde quickly read it: ‘apparently, this particular kind of surgery is very successful, so I’m trying to be optimistic about it, even though it’s hard. I keep thinking about the operation I’ve already had, the one that failed.’

“I understand that,” Emma said. “But this could actually work. You know that, right?” 

Regina nodded but then wrinkled her nose a bit. 

“What?” Emma queried. 

Regina began typing on the phone again, and it didn’t take long before she turned the bright screen towards Emma. Once again, the blonde blinked as she read the message: ‘liquid diet. Again.’

“Oh,” Emma said and chuckled softly. “Well, I’ll be happy to feet you ice cream until you’re allowed to eat real food again.”

Regina cracked a smile at that. 

“And soup,” Emma added. “Do you like chicken soup?”

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Onion soup?”

Regina nodded again. 

“How about... carrot soup?” Emma asked with a chuckle, and she was even more amused when Regina nodded. And aware that she was rambling a bit in her tipsy state. “Right. You like carrot soup. Of course you do. I don’t actually know how to make that, but rest assure I’ll learn it before you have the operation.”

The look Regina flashed her was positively tenderly, and she put the phone away on the bedside drawer as she slid closer to Emma. Right now, she didn’t need words to express herself. 

Emma once again skated her fingertips up and down Regina’s silk clad back. After a moment of drawing the same lazy pattern again and again, she switched to writing on Regina’s back, and Regina smiled a little because she recognized the three little words Emma was writing on her back. Her eyes slid closed and her legs intertwined with Emma’s.

Emma sighed contended. She was tipsy, she was warm, and she had Regina in her arms. What could possibly be better? She rubbed Regina’s back tenderly once more. “Are you ready to sleep, babe?”

No response. 

“Babe?” Emma repeated.

Still no response. 

Oh. Emma suffocated her amusement as she took a proper look at Regina. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and steady. She was already asleep. 

Emma chuckled quietly. “G’night then. I love you.” With that she lowered her head and closed her own eyes. But she didn’t fall asleep right away. Instead she thought about how freaking brave Regina was for having decided to get the surgery. And she wanted Emma to go with her. She wanted Emma by her side. And Emma was gonna do it. No question about it. She’d follow Regina to the end of the world if she asked. But that wouldn’t be necessary this time. They weren’t going to the end of the world. Only to Toronto. Where David and Mary Margaret would be. Emma pursed her lips slightly. David had begged her to come to Toronto. And now Emma actually was going to Toronto. To support Regina. Perhaps the two things could be combined. Perhaps Emma could visit Mary Margaret quickly for a few minutes and then go back to Regina. If she did that, if she saw Mary Margaret for a few minutes, she had done what David asked. He couldn’t ask for more if she did that. And neither could Mary Margaret. 

Maybe that was the solution to her “David and Mary Margaret”-dilemma. She would definitely have to think more about it when she was sober. 

Emma sighed contentedly and buried her nose in Regina’s hair once more. Mmm, those apples. So much better that any sleeping powder. Emma opened her mouth to tell Regina that, but then she remembered that Regina was fast asleep. She couldn’t blabber when Regina was sleeping. Emma scowled slightly at herself. Why did she always say stupid stuff when she was tipsy? She would have to work on that. She would definitely have to work on that. Emma sighed again and tried to focus on relaxing in various parts of her body. 

Wait a second.... Speaking of saying stupid stuff......

Emma’s eyes snapped open upon realizing something. Hadn’t she said some shit about how awesome it could be if she and Regina lived together? 

Yes. She had. Dear god. Emma wrinkled her nose in disdain. That was stupid. But she wasn’t angry with herself because she had said that, because it was true. It COULD be awesome if she and Regina lived together, nothing wrong with that. But there WAS something wrong with the way she had said it. The approach was completely wrong. That wasn’t how Emma wanted to ask Regina to move in with her. 

She wanted to do it in a romantic fashion. With roses and chocolate and whatnot. She was still wooing Regina like she deserved to be wooed. And eventually, she WAS gonna ask Regina to move in with her. Emma so wanted that. She wanted both Regina and Henry to move in with her. She wanted them to become a family. Emma smiled a little. She already considered Regina her family. Her safe place. Her home. In Regina, Emma had found something she had been searching for in a very, very long time. Something that left her breathless time after time. Something she sometimes couldn’t believe actually was real.

As on cue, Regina sighed a bit in her sleep, demonstrated how real she was, and Emma instinctively pulled her a bit closer. Just to assure the brunette that she was still there. Regina always craved a little extra closeness at night, and Emma was more than willing to give it to her. She gently ran her fingers through Regina’s dark tresses without waking her. Regina made another soft sound in her sleep.   
Maybe there was some part of her subconscience that could feel Emma’s touch. The blonde tilted her head slightly as she saw the corners of Regina’s mouth twitch slightly. Was she... smiling? In her sleep? Emma’s heart started to thrum in her chest. She was more than willing to believe that Regina actually was smiling in her sleep, and she felt how she almost overflowed with tenderness at that. Had Regina not been asleep right now, Emma would definitely have kissed her. 

A yawn slipped past Emma’s lips. That was enough thinking for tonight. Now she wanted to fall asleep in Regina’s arms. Emma smiled a little. Not only was she gonna fall asleep in Regina’s arms, she was also gonna wake up in Regina’s arms. 

She was one very lucky duck. Emma lifted one hand and toyed lightly with the chain and pendant Regina had given her. Then she chuckled quietly. Coming to think about it, she was one lucky swan........

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Find the Alex Vause quote! :D
> 
> Coming up: Emma and Regina have another date and there's some more talk about the surgery. And possibly some smut. So.


	59. Part Fifty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on a scale on one to ten, how worried were ya'll about me last night? ;)
> 
> No, I'm not kidding. Life suddenly got a bit busy, and so I didn't have time to write a chapter yesterday. But I did today, and so here we are. Enjoy!

Emma smiled as she climbed into the Bug and switched the engine on. She had a date tonight. On a Wednesday night. She and Regina were officially rebelling against all things typical for dating. They were seeing each other on a week night instead of in the weekend. And it had been Regina’s suggestion. They had been texting none stop since Emma had left her house that Sunday, and they had quickly come to the realization that they couldn’t possibly wait another whole week to see each other. And so Regina had suggested that they met up tonight. And Emma had more than happily agreed to that. She had been pretty fucking delighted when Regina had come forward with her suggestion, and she had never texted ‘Yes!’ that fast before. 

And now the blonde was sitting in her car, happily humming as she maneuvered the little yellow Bug out of the parking lot. She was in an excellent mood even though the weather was horrible. It was piss pouring down, and Emma had barely made it into the car before the next flush of rain came pouring down. The road was more river than anything else, and maybe the little yellow Bug would give up halfway there, but none of that mattered. Because today she was going to see Regina. And she felt pretty fucking giddy about it. 

The blonde tunelessly sang along to a song in the radio, and she wasn’t doing a very good job at hitting the right notes, but that didn’t matter either. Emma was far too happy to care about it. Seeing Regina on a regular week night was gonna be fun. They didn’t really have any plans either. They weren’t going out or anything, but Emma had a vague idea that she would pick up some takeout for them at some point. Regina liked Chinese takeout. She had mentioned that at some point a while ago, and Emma could still remember it. 

And Regina wanted to talk to her about something. She had told Emma that when they texted last night. Emma had been both curious and a bit concerned, but Regina had been quick to assure her that it wasn’t something bad. Just something that was a bit important. Something she would preferred to talk to Emma about face to face. 

And now Emma was bursting with curiosity because of it. She had barely gotten any sleep because of it, because what could it possibly be? What was it that Regina wanted to talk to her about? Emma couldn’t for the life of her figure it out. But she was relieved to know that it wasn’t something bad. But that didn’t change the fact that she was gonna ask Regina about it the moment she saw her. Literally. She was gonna let her into the house, and then she was gonna ask her. 

Emma chuckled a bit. She could easily imagine the amused look on Regina’s face. 

She beat the usual traffic and made it home in reasonable time. But she ended up having to sit and wait in her car for twenty minutes. Once again, the rain was pouring down, and Emma was aiming towards not being caught in it. She tapped her fingers on the wheel. She was impatient and wanted to get out of the car. She needed to brush her hair, fix her makeup and possibly light a few candles. She wanted the house to look nice. She was hoping to create a bit of a romantic mood. She chuckled slightly. Romance on a Wednesday night. Too damn good to be true. 

Finally, the rain stopped, and Emma was able to leave her car. She unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car. She crossed the driveway and was extra careful as she ascended the three little steps that lead up to the porch. The amount of rain had made everything slippery and falling was not on Emma’s list of things to do. At least not for today. 

She made it inside the house and shrugged off her leather jacket and toed off her boots. Then she rubbed her hands together. It was so cold and clammy outside today. She was relieved to be inside. And even more relieved at the prospect that she wouldn’t have to leave the house for the next long while. Or maybe not at all. Maybe she would be lazy enough to ask for delivery when she ordered food for her and Regina. Emma snickered a bit. She could also imagine how Regina would look when Emma revealed her extreme case of being lazy. She would raise her eyebrow in that particular way she so often did. And Emma would feel compelled to kiss her because Regina looked so attractive while doing so. Emma’s stomach began tingling as she thought about kissing Regina. It was a bit of a shame that Regina couldn’t stay the night with her, but they had already agreed to see each other next weekend where Emma would be driving to Regina’s place. Again. The blonde chuckled softly as she went into the living room and crouched down in front of the fireplace. They were becoming experts at driving back and forward. Like actual experts. That little voice in the back of her mind started murmuring again. Murmuring about how nice it could be if the driving back and forward wasn’t necessary. Emma gritted her teeth and shook her head firmly. Yes, her deepest wish was to live with Regina and Henry, and yes, she was planning on asking her to move in with her. But not right now. They had enough on their plate right now. Regina was preparing herself for another surgery, she was nervous about both the procedure and the effect of the operation, Emma knew that. And that was why the blonde didn’t ask her about moving in. She didn’t want to overwhelm Regina when she was a bit on edge already. 

But maybe after the operation. Once things had settled down a bit. Once Regina was feeling better. Maybe Emma would ask her then. 

The blonde’s stomach tingled again. But this time it was because she was nervous. She wasn’t completely sure what Regina’s reaction would be. Emma hoped she would be both surprised and happy. 

Emma rose from her crouching position in front of the fireplace and glanced at the clock. Now she had time on her hands. And she was planning on using that time wisely. She would write a bit more on “A Tap on The Shoulder”. It had been some time since she last had been able to give the story any attention, and she would like to rectify that. Just because she had signed contract on one book, shouldn’t mean that she forgot her other story completely. 

Emma wandered into the hallway and unzipped the bag she had dumped upon arriving. She grabbed her laptop and brought it back to the living room with her. Then she settled down on the couch, fully intending to write. 

But after a moment of staring at the screen, Emma realized that she wasn’t actually writing. She was thinking. About Regina. About what it was she wanted to talk to her about. And just her in general. Emma’s bed had been cold and lonely, and she “feared” that she was reaching a point where it was getting increasingly harder to fall asleep without Regina. And she was afraid that it was becoming a permanent thing. Emma was clearly more touch starved than she had first thought. Then she frowned. She was supposed to write about Willa and Helena. Not think about Regina. The blonde flexed her fingers slightly as she tapped in another sentence. There was a chance that she was feeling a teeny tiny bit uninspired at the moment. Maybe it was the dark weather. Or maybe she was just making excuses. That was possible too. But either way she knew that she shouldn’t try and “force” herself to write if she didn’t feel motivated. So she saved todays work and closed the laptop once more. She moved it from her thighs to the coffee table and then reached for the remote control instead. She ended up flicking through the channels without searching for something in particular. Just something that could keep her entertained while she waited for Regina. She ended up watching some kind of baking show, and Emma perked up a bit. This was interesting. Maybe she could get some tips on how to make one of those lime pies Regina so favored. The blonde chuckled. She could imagine herself surprise Regina with a pie someday. And she could imagine the look of surprise and delight on Regina’s face upon seeing the pie. Emma turned up the volume on the baking program. This was interesting. Even if the woman on the screen was baking a little too fast. 

Emma considered it. Maybe she should ask Regina for baking tips instead. She would know to do it in a way so Emma could understand it. She would bake slower, so to speak. And Emma sort of loved that idea. Baking with Regina. It sounded very domestic and cute. She would have to suggest that they tried that sometimes. 

Emma fell asleep in front of the television. She couldn’t help it. The lady baking pies had a really soft voice. The weather was dark, and Emma had been awake until shit o’clock last night. All odds were against her and so she nodded off. Ended up sitting with her chin resting on her chest and her mouth slightly agape. 

Her state of dreaming transported her to the best kind of reality. ‘A reality in which she and Regina were sitting in a tub, surrounded by bubbles. Regina was sitting with her back to Emma, and Emma had an arm around her. Regina turned her head, gave Emma a little smirk, and in response Emma found the brunette’s breast and gave it a soft squeeze. Regina moaned at that, tipped her head back, clearly inviting Emma to repeat the action. And so Emma did. And then she bowed her head, murmured in Regina’s ear: “turn around, beautiful.”

Regina did just that, and Emma immediately kissed her soundly while pulling her closer, so their breasts were pressed against each other. Both women moaned, and Regina grabbed Emma’s hand, guided it into the water and in between in her thighs. Emma snickered softly, found Regina’s eagerness both adorable and sexy.

“I love sharing a bath with you,” she murmured as they broke apart to breathe. 

Regina moaned in response and water sloshed onto the floor as she wiggled her hips insistently, and Emma immediately came to her aid by running her fingers gently through Regina’s folds.

Regina moaned sharply at that and bowed her head so she could rest her forehead on Emma’s chest.

“I love you doing that too,” Emma breathed and swallowed something. God, Regina was wet! 

Regina moaned once more, and Emma began touching her with purpose. She ran her fingers through wet folds and then found Regina’s sensitive clit with the tip of her finger. 

Regina responded to that by planting a series of kisses on Emma’s chest, and now it was Emma’s turn to moan. “Fuck, I love you!” she could feel how Regina inhaled at the curse word, and the blonde reminded herself to swear a lot more during their intimate moments. It was obvious that Regina liked when she did that. Emma started to move her fingers in a gentle, circular motion, and Regina kissed her chest again. Moved her hands down to caress Emma’s breasts, and Emma moaned again, breathed Regina’s name like a prayer, and Regina lifted her head to look at her. 

The look in the brunette’s eyes was enough to take Emma’s breath away completely, and she didn’t hesitate before capturing Regina’s lips in another searing kiss while she continued to touch and stroke Regina. 

Regina cupped her cheeks, deepened the kiss. Her tongue caressed Emma’s, and Emma was sure that she was dying right here and now......’

The program switching from baking to football wasn’t enough to wake the blonde, nor was the speaker loudly yelling at the players, but the sound of the grovel in the driveway crunching made Emma jerk awake and look up in bewilderment. What was going on? What time was it? Where was she? God, she shouldn’t have napped! Now she was completely confused because of it. She groaned as she pushed herself up in a more normal sitting position and then grimaced a bit as she wiped something away from the corner of her mouth. What, now she was drooling in her sleep? Eww. Oh well, at least she could blame the dream for that. That had been one hell of a good dream. Emma sighed dreamily. 

But her dreamy state didn’t last very long. Emma yelped when she heard the sound of a car door being slammed shut. What the hell? 

That sent her stumbling into the kitchen so she could see what was going on, and she was immediately brought back to reality when she realized that Regina’s black Mercedes was parked right outside. A surge of panic ran through Emma. Regina was already here? No, that was too early. She wasn’t supposed to show up until....

Oh. Emma glanced at the clock and realized that she had been asleep for two hours. Damnit. Now she didn’t have time to create that “romantic” mood. Nor did she have time to freshen up or change her clothes. Shit. Double shit. Emma glanced at the clock and noticed that Regina was actually a couple of minutes late. Maybe that was why the brunette was hurrying towards Emma’s place. Emma saw how   
Regina half-ran through the gravel, eager to both escape the rain and get to Emma as fast as possible. Emma took her eyes off Regina for two seconds to smoothen a hand over her now crumbled shirt. 

The blonde gnashed her teeth slightly. Could she run upstairs really quickly and find a different shirt? 

Nope. She didn’t have time for that. When she looked up again, Regina was ascending the first of the five little steps that lead up to the porch, and Emma quickly abandoned all thoughts of going upstairs to change. Instead she spun around on her heels to walk into the hallway and open the door for Regina. 

But before she got the chance to do so, a rather loud sound caught her attention. Emma looked out of the window once more to find the source of the loud thud, and it didn’t take long before she found out exactly what had caused that loud thud. 

Regina was no longer standing on the steps leading up to the porch. Instead she was sitting on her arse on the pathway that lead up to the little steps. The fall had clearly come as a completely surprise to her. And she hadn’t got the chance to grab the railing. 

“Oh Jesus!” Emma exclaimed, immediately realizing what had happened. Regina had slipped on the wet steps that lead up to the porch. 

Emma immediately rushed into the hallway, ripped the door open and almost managed to trip herself when she hurried down the steps to come to Regina’s aid.

Regina tried to push herself up from the pavement. She looked both annoyed and embarrassed at what had just happened. 

Emma rushed to her side. “Holy crap are you okay?!” she asked worried as she extended a hand out towards her girlfriend. 

Regina nodded and accepted the hand being outstretched towards her. She grimaced slightly as she let Emma help her to stand up. She looked less than pleased as she lightly brushed a hand over the back of her coat.

“Did you hit your head?!” Emma asked concerned as she guided Regina up the steps and then into the warm and dry hallway. 

Regina shook her head and brushed lint off her black fur collar coat. 

“Are you absolutely sure?!” Emma asked, still worried. “I mean, that was a pretty hard fall you took there!”

Regina flashed a little reassuring smile and proceeded to unbutton her coat and fiddle with the zipper. 

“You scared me there,” Emma said as she patiently waited to take the coat from Regina and hang it up. 

Regina snorted a bit at that. 

“You’re sure you’re all good?” Emma asked as she took Regina’s coat from her and hung it up. She noted that the black coat was pretty wet and dirty in the back where it had “met” the pavement.

Regina nodded and brushed her palms lightly. They were a bit grimy after their meeting with the ground, but there was no cuts or bruises to see anywhere. Then she thrusted a hand inside her purse, found her phone and began tapping on it. After a moment she turned the screen towards the blonde, and it was Emma’s turn to snort in amusement when she read: ‘when I said I was falling for you, this was not what I meant. You’ve no idea how embarrassed I am right now.’

“You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about, babe,” Emma assured. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Regina nodded in confirmation, bent slightly to remove her high heels. Emma liked when Regina took off her high heels. She recognized it as a sign. Taking off her high heels meant staying for a while, and the blonde grinned as they headed inside the living room where the flames was still flickering in the fireplace. Emma figured that Regina could need somewhere nice and warm to sit after her meeting with the pavement. She kept glancing at Regina to make sure that she really was okay, but Regina seemed to be perfectly fine. Except for the fact that her cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. She reached within her purse and found a pre-prepared note which she quickly handed to Emma, and Emma quickly read it: ‘hello. You look so beautiful tonight!’

“So do you,” Emma said and glanced at Regina. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a cream colored blouse. 

Regina offered a slight smile at that and then reached within her purse and handed Emma another pre-prepared note: ‘I told Henry this morning.’

“You told Henry- Oh! You told him about the operation?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“And what did he say?” Emma asked eagerly. “Was he happy about it?” 

Regina nodded again and now she was smiling broadly. She reached within her purse a third time and found a little stack of post-it notes and a pencil, and then she began scribbling. After a moment or so she pushed the note towards Emma, and Emma read it: ‘yes, he was very happy. And optimistic. Which worries me a bit, but that’s just how he is. An eternal optimist.’

“You should be too,” Emma said softly and looked up at Regina. 

Regina offered a little shrug in return. 

“I’m serious, you should be a little more-“ Emma interrupted herself and couldn’t hold back a massive yawn. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Shit, sorry,” Emma said and cleared her throat. “I took a two hour long nap and I’m really glad you were running a bit late tonight. Otherwise I would have slept through your knocking on my door. And that would have been awful.” 

Regina looked a bit amused now. 

“I had a dream that refused to end,” Emma continued and rubbed her eyes. She grimaced when her hand came away black. “And I clearly look like a raccoon, so that’s great.”

Regina shook her head firmly and then quickly scribbled on a new note. After a few seconds she moved the pencil away, and Emma could read: ‘YOU DO NOT’

“In capital letters and all,” Emma grinned. “I don’t believe you, but I appreciate your sweet attempt at lying.”

Regina scowled at that, she clearly disagreed, but Emma swiftly changed the subject: “You were in my dream.” 

Regina tilted her head curiously now. 

“Yeah, it was a pretty good dream,” Emma continued with a slight grin. “Do you wanna know about it?”

Regina nodded now. And Emma smiled when she noted that the brunette looked rather eager. 

“We were taking a bath,” Emma revealed with a grin. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in an “oh”-manner. Now she was grinning too. 

“Yeah, things got pretty... you know,” Emma said with a smirk. 

Regina flushed a little bit now and looked rather interested. Then she grabbed a post-it note and began scribbling. Her dark hair fell around her cheeks as she bowed her head, and Emma caught herself staring at the brunette’s hands as she scribbled. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about that dream and about where Regina’s hands had been in her dream. Now she felt all kinds of weak again. 

And then a new note was pushed towards her. Emma quickly grabbed the note and read it: ‘we should try that.’

“We definitely should,” Emma agreed and grinned a bit. 

Regina quirked up an eyebrow, and then she scribbled something underneath. When she removed the pencil, Emma could read: ‘you have a bathtub, don’t you?’

“Yeah, I do,” Emma nodded in confirmation. 

Now Regina was the one who was smirking as she grabbed a new post-it note and began writing anew. She wrote for a bit longer this time, and Emma curiously watched and waited, and then Regina was sliding a new note towards her. Emma eagerly grabbed the note and read it: ‘it’s pretty cold outside tonight, isn’t it? I wouldn’t mind being warmed up.’

Emma laughed. She loved it when Regina initiated certain things. “Yeah?” the blonde said. “Well, I would love to warm you up, babe. And I love to do new things with you.”

Regina flashed another smile. Now she looked eager once more. There was a real possibility that she felt touch starved after the Saturday and Sunday they had spent together. And Emma was more than willing to rectify that. 

She reached out and took Regina’s hand. “Wanna take a bath with me, babe?” taking a bath or a shower with Regina had been on her “wish list” for a while now, and Emma reckoned that Regina could especially use a bit of warm and attention after her unpleasant meeting with the hard pavement. 

The smile Regina flashed her as she nodded almost took Emma’s breath away, and now the blonde was the eager one as she jumped up from the couch and extended a hand out towards Regina. 

Regina removed her phone from her purse and then stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt instead. 

“Clever thinking,” Emma complimented. Bringing the phone with her upstairs WAS clever thinking on Regina’s part. They would probably end up needing it for communication. 

Regina flashed a smile and then willingly took the offered hand but winced a bit as she rose from the couch. 

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Emma immediately asked and frowned. 

Regina quickly nodded, and Emma decided to let the subject go. Regina once again looked a bit embarrassed. Emma wasn’t interested in making her embarrassed. She was only interested in making sure   
that Regina felt good. 

“I’ve missed you,” Emma said as they walked up the stairs. “A lot.” 

Regina gave her hand a squeeze in return. 

They walked down the hallway, and soon they reached the bathroom. Emma pushed the door open, and suddenly the bathtub was the most interesting thing in the room. Emma actually hadn’t used that bathtub a lot. She was mostly too busy to find time to take a soak in the bathtub. And honestly, Emma couldn’t really see the point in soaking in the bathtub alone. 

But tonight she wouldn’t be soaking in the bathtub alone. Emma grinned as she turned her head and looked at Regina. “Do you like bubbles?”

Regina looked very amused as she nodded in confirmation.

“Great,” Emma said briskly as she walked over to the tub. She adjusted the temperature and then switched on the water. Forced herself to wait patiently until the tub was filled, and then she turned around once more. 

Regina flashed her a smile and then she began to unbutton her cream colored blouse. Knowing that Regina could hardly wait, made Emma feel positively giddy, and she quickly lifted her tanktop and pulled it over her head. Soon the garment landed on the floor. Next to Regina’s cream colored blouse. She had already taken her own blouse off. And her pencil skirt soon followed suit along with Emma’s jeans. The brunette placed her phone on the little shelf next to the bathtub.

“Yep, I’ve definitely missed that,” Emma said and put a hand on her chest in mock swoon as she admired Regina standing there in purple silk underwear. 

Regina smirked a bit and then she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. 

“Lord have mercy,” Emma said, and all though she was laughing, the words were very sincere. 

Regina offered a slight eyeroll at that and then hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties, and Emma was sure she could feel her knees buckle when Regina pushed the panties down her legs. 

Emma forgot all about undressing. She found herself being far too busy admiring Regina’s goddess like body. It felt like it had been far too long since she last had had the pleasure of seeing Regina’s body. 

Regina’s chest rumbled as she walked towards Emma. 

“Hi,” Emma said a bit lamely. Right now she was simply trying to not stare at Regina’s breasts. 

And Regina knew that. She smirked rather unabashedly as she reached up and toyed with the straps of Emma’s bra. 

Emma swallowed audible at that. Yep, it had definitely been too long since Regina last had touched her like this. The blonde sighed quietly as Regina’s hand slid behind her and fiddled with the clasp on her bra. The brunette shot Emma a questioning look, and Emma quickly nodded. “Yeah, go on, babe. Take it off.” 

At that, Regina’s nimble fingers zeroed in on the clasp on Emma’s bra, and then she carefully unhooked it. 

Emma shivered at that too, and she released a little puff of air as Regina slid the bra straps down her shoulders. The garment landed on the floor next to the other clothes. 

“That didn’t happen during the dream, but I’m definitely not complaining,” Emma said with a soft snicker. 

A little smile danced on Regina’s lips at that, and then she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Emma’s panties. 

“That didn’t happen either, but for the love of god, please go ahead,” Emma breathed. 

And so Regina did just that. She maintained eye contact with Emma as she slowly pushed the panties down the blonde’s legs, and by the time the white cotton panties landed on the floor, Emma was a quivering mess. 

Regina offered a slight smirk and then gestured towards the tub.

“Yeah. Let’s get in before it gets c-cold,” Emma said and silently cursed herself for stuttering. 

Regina smirked again and then she crossed the floor, aiming for the bathtub, and Emma was quick to follow her. She had a feeling that her heart rate was super fucked up as she watched Regina swing one, long tanned leg into the bathtub. Emma was pretty much done for when Regina carefully lowered herself into the bubbles. Once she was comfortably settled in the bathtub, she turned her head and looked pending at Emma. 

The blonde got a move on. She quickly swung one leg into the hot water and frowned a bit in sheer concentration as she carefully swung her other leg into the tub and then lowered herself into the bubbles. Ahh. The water was perfect. Nice and warm and oh, so relaxing. 

Emma looked at Regina and snickered a bit at what she saw. “You look good with bubbles in your hair, babe.”

Regina bared her teeth in a grin in response, but then she winced a bit as she adjusted in the tub. 

“You totally hit your ass when you tripped, didn’t you?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded gravely, but something that looked like amusement made her eyes twinkle slightly. 

“Sorry about that,” Emma half-chuckled. “Maybe I should do some damage control? I mean, since it was my porch you tripped on an everything...” 

Regina rolled her eyes and then lifted her wet hands, shook them slightly and then reached for her phone. She made sure to keep the device well away from the water as she typed. After a moment, she turned the screen towards Emma, and the blonde grinned when she read: ‘smooth, miss Swan. Real smooth.’

“Thanks, I’m trying my best,” Emma smirked.

Regina offered one of her grins with a raised eyebrow as she put the phone down on the little shelf once more. Then she shifted a bit in the tub once more, and it didn’t take long before Emma found out what that shift was about. She gasped a little when she felt Regina’s toes on her inner thigh. “That feels... really nice.” 

Regina looked positively innocent, and the expression made Emma want to do all sorts of things to her in this bathtub. She was very grateful for her dream, and even more so for Regina being completely onboard with taking random, spontaneous baths. Emma decided right then and there that this had to become a thing. Taking random baths. 

Regina’s toes were still skating up and down her inner thigh, and as nice as that was, and as much as Emma wanted to completely surrender to the sensation, she suddenly remembered something. The sole reason why Regina had stopped by on this late afternoon. “You wanted to tell me something,” the blonde said. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“You told me that last night when we texted,” Emma recalled. “Something you wanted to ask me about in person and not over text.”

Regina’s mouth made an O-shape as she remembered, and she nodded. Her toes disappeared from Emma’s inner thigh, and the blonde gnashed her teeth in order not to complain about it. 

Regina lifted her hands again, shook them slightly and then reached for her phone once more. She began typing, and Emma took the opportunity to adjust a little in the bathtub. This was very nice. And exactly what she needed. Her back and neck had gone a bit stiff after her unexpected two hour long nap on the couch. Which still made her feel a little wonky. Emma reminded herself to actually sleep at night and not during the day. It messed her up. It made her head feel completely fuzzy. Like it was full of cotton or something like that. 

The typing stopped, and Regina turned the phone screen towards Emma. The blonde quickly read the message: ‘did you know that I’m scared of heights?’

“Yeah, I think Henry mentioned it at some point, actually,” Emma replied, wondering where this was going. 

Regina nodded, turned the phone away and then began typing once more. It didn’t take long before Emma could read another message: ‘and that means I’m also scared of flying.’

“Oh,” Emma said. Now she was a bit confused. 

Regina began tapping on her phone again. Her fingers were dancing across the screen, and Emma tilted her head in curiosity. What was this about? Surely, this couldn’t be the “thing” Regina wanted to talk to her about in person, right? She could have just told Emma via text that she was scared of flying. 

Then the phone screen was turned towards her again, and Emma was quick to read the new message: ‘that’s the reason why I took the train from Toronto to Vancouver.’

“Okay?” Emma said in a go on manner. Now she was really curios. She still had no idea about where this was going. 

Regina was typing faster now, and Emma could have sworn that she looked a bit shy as she focused on the phone screen. Emma almost felt crazy curious now, and she had a hard time waiting while Regina typed. The brunette had once again adjusted a bit in the tub, was sitting more upright, and Emma thoroughly appreciated that. As she was grateful for the fact that there weren’t that many bubbles surrounding Regina because of the way she was sitting. Emma felt a twinge of desire flare up, felt how the muscles between her thighs twitched. Once again, she had to adjust as she pressed her legs together. It was very distracting, and Emma was thinking of a number of dirty things when the phone screen rather suddenly was turned towards her. The blonde blinked, forced herself to snap out of it as she read the message: ‘how would you feel about taking another train ride with me? I know it’s a bit of a long journey without any Wi-Fi and lots of noisy children, so I completely understand if you’d prefer taking a flight. We would just meet in Toronto in that case.’

“No way!” Emma exclaimed. “I’d love taking another train ride with you, babe. I just have one teeny tiny condition....”

Regina lifted an eyebrow questioningly. 

“I wanna share a sleep cabin with you,” Emma said with a huge grin on her face.

Regina’s chest rumbled, her shoulders shook, and she almost dropped the phone right into the water. 

“Is that cool with you?” Emma laughed. 

Regina nodded, and her chest rumbled still as she once again typed on her phone. The bubbles shifted once more, and Emma’s amusement immediately turned into something quite else. She leaned forward so she could get a proper look at Regina. Yep, they should definitely take lots of baths in the future. Emma chewed at her bottom lip. Once again, she was getting thoroughly distracted, and once again her thoughts were interrupted when Regina turned the screen towards her again. Emma pulled herself together once more as she read the message: ‘that it more than cool with me. I’ll start looking for tickets as soon as I’ve been to my last doctors’ appointment, and the hospital in Toronto emails me the details and date for the operation.’

“Sounds good,” Emma smiled. “I cant wait to take another train ride with you!”

Regina flashed her a rather soft smile at that. 

“And by the way, I’m going with you to that last doctor’s appointment,” Emma reminded her.

Regina nodded and put the phone away on the little shelf once more. 

“And now that that’s settled....” Emma wiggled closer to her girlfriend. “Don’t you think it’s about time I do some damage control?” 

Regina nodded eagerly and her smile turned into a smirk as she too wiggled closer. Soon she was cupping Emma’s breasts, and Emma groaned in sheer relief. “Do you have any idea how much I missed you?”

Regina waggled an eyebrow in response and brushed her thumbs over Emma’s hardened nipples. 

“And you’ve clearly missed me too,” Emma breathed. “What time is it you have to go home again?” 

Regina offered a light shrug. 

“In ten minutes?” Emma quipped. 

Regina shook her head. 

“Twenty minutes then?” 

Regina shook her head again, looking a little amused now. 

“Well, that gives us plenty of time, doesn’t it?” Emma murmured as she buried her fingers in Regina’s damp hair. 

Now Regina nodded and answered by trailing her fingers down Emma’s stomach. 

Emma shivered at that, and Regina was practically smoldering at her as she trailed her fingers lower and lower. They were barely grazing Emma’s core now, and Emma nodded eagerly as the brunette looked pending at her. “Yes. Please touch me!”

And so Regina did. She touched Emma. In a way that made Emma lean forward and capture Regina’s lips in a soft, tender kiss. She could hear how Regina gasped slightly at that, and Emma snickered a bit into the kiss. Then she gave Regina’s bottom lip a soft tug. 

Regina answered by circling Emma’s clit gently, and now it was Emma’s turn to gasp. She ran her fingers through Regina’s wet hair again, then wiggled a hand in between their bodies so she could cup Regina’s full breast. That elicited another gasp from Regina. 

The water rippled around them as they kissed, and Emma was sure that some of it ended up on the bathroom floor, but she had a hard time caring about it. She was far too busy doing “damage control”. 

Meaning that she moved her hands down Regina’s back and cupped Regina’s ass lightly. She could feel how Regina practically twitched at that, and the way she touched Emma became somewhat more insistent. She applied more and more of that wonderful pressure on Emma’s clit, and Emma moaned sharply into the kiss. Regina wasn’t trying to tease, her touches was far too purposeful for that, too determined, and Emma gasped and marveled at how well Regina already knew her body. Regina knew exactly how to touch her. She didn’t need guidance. 

Emma felt herself twitch and tighten. She was clearly come embarrassingly quickly. She could already feel that familiar warmth spreading through her body. She could feel that slight tingling sensation starting in her toes. It wouldn’t take long before it would course through her body like wildfire, and Emma whimpered a bit in both anticipation and complain. Why couldn’t she hold back just a little bit longer?

But Regina didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything, her touches became more determined. She wiggled one hand in between their bodies and touched Emma’s right breast, kneading it gently and then slowly rolling the nipple between two fingers, pinching it very, very gently. She was currently doing a mighty fine job at encouraging Emma to let go. 

Emma tried to cling on to that edge for just a little bit longer. She tried to prolong the moment for just a little longer. But she couldn’t. Of course she couldn’t. Her jaw tensed, and she squeeze her eyes firmly shut. The way Regina touched her was simply too convincing. She broke the kiss and gasped sharply as she tumbled over the edge while clutching at Regina’s shoulder. The fire ignited in her body, spread through her veins and exploded. She breathed Regina’s name like it was a prayer. And right now, it was! Right now, Regina was all she could feel, all she could hear. Emma moaned again. She could feel how her muscles tightened and tightened, her entire body tingled pleasantly for a moment, and then she went limp and her head dropped to Regina’s shoulder. She felt Regina’s soft fingers combing through her wet hair again and again, and Emma groaned as she blinked and struggled to lift her head so she could look up at Regina. After a moment she succeeded, and Regina looked positively smug as she met Emma’s gaze. 

“Wow,” Emma said plainly. She didn’t mind that Regina looked smug. Because she knew that Regina wasn’t smug because she had the “upper hand”. The smugness was Regina’s true and genuine excitement over being able to do this for Emma, to be able to give Emma pleasure, and it was excitement over being able to have a physical relationship with Emma without feeling anxious. 

“THAT...... was amazing,” Emma breathed.

Regina gave her a little squeeze in return. 

“Do we still have more than twenty minutes left?” Emma asked and bared her teeth in a grin. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Awesome,” Emma grinned. “Because I do believe it’s your turn now, babe.” 

And Regina looked positively delighted at that. 

Emma once again claimed Regina’s lips in a soft kiss, and as they kissed each other, she slipped a hand down and in between Regina’s thighs where she found a wetness that had absolutely nothing to do with the water in the bathtub. 

In response to this, Regina moaned softly and melodically into the kiss, and Emma chuckled softly against Regina’s mouth as she once again thought about what a good idea it was to take spontaneous baths together.....

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Emma goes with Regina to her last doctor's appointment.


	60. Part Sixty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter describes PTSD. Also, this chapter is like... ridiculously long!

Emma’s fingers were practically flying across the screen. That was how eager she was to reply to Regina’s message. And luckily, she had the rest of the day to do so. She had just gotten home from work, and now she was planning on staying in for the rest of the day. And text Regina. They had plenty of things to text about this afternoon. Today had been a pretty important day. Because today Emma had gone through the first steps of choosing layout for her book. And that had been hella exciting! She had felt like a.... Well, an author. Not just someone who wrote for fun in their spare time. An actual author. Emma would probably need a bit of time to absorb the fact that she actually was a writer. This was the next step towards having her book published. And now she was texting Regina about it. 

Regina was as excited about this as Emma was. Maybe even more, and Emma needed time to absorb that too. That Regina was supporting her in this. It still felt so foreign to actually be supported in her writing dreams after having been used to Mary Margaret brushing her dreams of writing aside like it was nothing. 

But Regina supported her. She wanted to know everything about today. She wanted to know everything about the layout, what sort of cover Emma had chosen for the book, etc. and Emma was more than willing to tell her all about it. While bearing in mind that Regina was trying super hard to seem her usual self this afternoon. And Emma wasn’t buying it. She knew that Regina was nervous. Tomorrow she was going to the doctor for one last examination, and Emma was going with her. Like she had said she would. She was going to support Regina like Regina supported her. Emma hoped that it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable for Regina, and she had every intention of offering Regina a hand to hold if she needed to. Emma would do everything in her power to ensure that it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable for Regina. She would crack jokes if that was what Regina needed. She would talk about random stuff. Or she would be quiet and just hold Regina’s hand if that was what she needed. She would do whatever Regina needed. Emma pursed her lips a little as she thought about how many examinations Regina had endured this past year. How many times she’d had to sit through doctors touching and feeling her throat. She wouldn’t be alone this time. Emma would be there for her. And the blonde had every intention of taking Regina out for pie afterwards. If she felt up for it. If she didn’t, Emma would go home with her and hang out for a while. Just to make sure that Regina was okay. That was a good plan. Operation “Protect Regina At All Costs”. Emma chuckled softly at that. Henry hadn’t been too impressed when she told him the name of the operation. He had claimed that it sounded “cheesy”. And coming to think about it, he was probably right. He usually was. 

Emma’s phone chimed again, and the blonde quickly checked the message: ‘did you decide on a cover today, or are you still considering?’

‘There were soooo many options, but I actually ended up choosing a cover today. The one with the red apple and black backdrop. I think that will suit the genre perfectly.’

‘I think you’re right about that. It’s gonna be a beautiful book.’

‘Yeah, almost as beautiful as you 😉’’

‘Oh, stop it.’

‘Never. So, what time should I pick you up tomorrow??’

‘I think if you can be here at one it’s fine.’

‘Alrighty. I’ll be with there at one, then 😉’

‘’Alrighty’?’

Emma snickered. Of course Regina picked up on that. She actually hoped that Regina would pick up on that. ‘Yep. Alrighty 😉’

‘Right then. What are you doing right now?’

‘What I always do. Thinking about you.’

‘Don’t be silly.’

‘I’m not. I’m thinking about you. And the awesome bath we took.’

‘Oh yes, I’ve been thinking about that myself. It still keeps me up at night.’

‘I’m happy to hear that 😉 a shame there isn’t any bathtubs on the train ride from Vancouver to Toronto, ha ha.’

‘I suppose we’ll just have to take advantage of the “bathtub time” we have left then.’

‘Is that your way of telling me that you’d like to take more baths with me in the future? 😉’

‘Yes, I thought that was fairly obvious.’

Emma snickered a bit at that. ‘So I texted Henry this morning. We chatted a bit about his English assignment, apparently he’s been writing a lot on it.’

‘Yes, I’ve heard rumors of the same. But he still won’t let me read what he’s written so far.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yes, indeed. Apparently, it’s a very secret assignment.’

‘Clearly it must be. He hasn’t even given you a little hint?’

‘None whatsoever.’

‘Damn. Well, at least he hasn’t shown it to Zelena instead, ha ha.’

‘Yes, that’s a relief. I couldn’t bear if he allowed her to read it and not us.’

‘I suppose we’ll just have to live with the fact that he’s not gonna show us.’

‘Yes, I guess you’re right about that.’

‘So.’

‘What?’

‘Can I take you out for pie tomorrow? :D’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Yes, of course I am. You love pie. And I love you. And pie. It’s perfect.’

‘You are impossible.’

‘Is that a yes?’

‘Definitely.’

‘Awesome! You have yourself a deal, then.’

‘I invite you to doctors appointments, and you ask me out for pie. I think things are a bit uneven.’

‘No, they’re not.’

‘They are... Are you absolutely sure you want to go with me?’

Emma scoffed. ‘What kind of question is that? Of course I want to go with you! If you still want me there, that is.’

‘I do. I really do. I just don’t want you to worry about me. Going to the doctors is always stressful for me, and sometimes I tend to zone out, shall we say. I’m just giving you a warning.’

‘You don’t have to give me a warning, Regina. Zone out as much you need to. I’ll be there to bring you back.’

‘I know you will. Anyway, would you like to stay for dinner tomorrow night? I’m making Enchiladas.’

‘Count me the fuck in!’

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

‘A big fat yes!’

‘Henry will be pleased to hear that but be warned. He’ll ask about your book. A lot.’

‘Hahaha! He’s more than welcome to ask. As much as he want😊’

‘Alright. Now I’ve warned you. He always complains that he doesn’t see you enough. You have no idea how offended he was when he found out that I had been to see you that Wednesday.’

Emma grinned a bit. ‘Is that so? Didn’t you tell him that we were just doing boring adult stuff?’

‘I did. And that worked out just fine until Zelena showed up afterwards and wanted to know what that boring adult stuff was....’

Emma grinned again. She could practically see Regina rolling her eyes. She always gave the impression that Zelena was a constant nuisance, but Emma had seen the sisters together, and she happened to   
know what a strong bond the two of them had. 

‘And what did you tell her?’

‘To stop sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.’

Now Emma was laughing. ‘And what did she say then??’

‘That I was being rude. Me. The nerve of her!’

‘I wish you could see how hard I’m laughing right now!’

‘Easy for you to laugh, I was the one who had to deal with her. I love her deeply, but god, do I need somewhere else to stay!’

Emma’s fingers hovered over the phone. She felt unsure of how to respond. And she hated herself for not knowing whether Regina was hinting at something or not. She wasn’t, was she? No. No of course she wasn’t. Emma frowned. Or was she? Was this Regina’s way of letting her know that she was ready for the next step. No. Emma firmly shook her head. Regina had written “somewhere else to stay” That was just the frustration talking. That wasn’t because Regina was hinting anything. It wasn’t. Definitely not. And before Emma could get the chance to respond to the text, her cellphone vibrated against her palm, indicating that another text had just arrived. Emma quickly checked it: ‘so, what are your plans for the rest of the day, my darling?’

My darling. Emma automatically smiled at that as she texted back: ‘I was planning on maybe hanging out with Willa and Helena for a while!’

‘Ah, I see. Give my best to Willa, will you?’

‘You don’t want me to give your best to Helena??’

‘Of course I do. But I want you to give the warmest greeting to Willa.’

Emma snickered. ‘You like her, huh?’

‘Oh yes, I absolutely love her.’

‘Rest assure she loves you too :D’

‘Are you quite sure about that? Have you asked her?’

Emma snickered again. She loved when Regina became all playful. ‘Of course I have. And she just told me how crazily in love with you she is!’

‘I’m very happy to hear that.’

Emma grinned like an idiot. Maybe she wouldn’t get anything written today after all. Maybe she would end up texting with Regina instead. Or maybe even Skype her. That had been Henry’s brilliant idea, and Emma had immediately felt dumb for not thinking about it herself. She and Regina had tried Skyping for the first time last week, and it had actually worked out pretty well. She had “hung out” with Regina while she was baking. Regina had used Sign Language to communicate, and that had worked out fine too. Emma was getting better and better at understanding Regina, and she felt proud of herself. 

Emma went upstairs to the “tower room” were her laptop was, but instead of writing, she kept texting Regina. 

No, she wouldn’t get any writing done today. And that was okay. Right now, flirting with Regina was so much more important....

*************

The next day Emma was up early despite it being Saturday. She was quick to get showered and dressed, she texted Regina good morning like she always did, and while she was sitting and having breakfast, she got a good morning in return. Emma was quick to text back and ask Regina how she was doing this morning. After a couple of minutes, she got a reply. In which Regina admitted to be quite nervous. She attempted to joke a bit and wrote something about how good it was that she would be “out cold” for the surgery, but Emma couldn’t see the joke in it. Regina didn’t need to joke around in an attempt to hide how nervous she was. She was more than allowed to be nervous, and Emma didn’t hesitate to tell her that. Regina texted back and told Emma how relieved she was that she was going to be there with her. That warmed Emma’s heart very much. She had been sort of afraid that Regina would have changed her mind during the night. But Regina hadn’t. She still wanted Emma to go with her to the doctor. And Emma so wanted to be there for her. 

The couple texted back and forward while Emma ate breakfast, and even through texting, she could sense how nervous Regina was. And this prompted Emma to text a suggestion:

‘Tell you what... Why don’t I just come right over after I’ve had breakfast? 😊’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah, of course. Sounds to me like you could use some cuddling, and you know how happy it makes me to cuddle with you!’

‘Are you sure you’re not busy?’

‘God, Regina! No. I’m not busy. At all. I’m never too busy for you, okay?’

‘Alright. To be completely truthful, I would really appreciate it if you could come over earlier.’

Emma hastily drank the rest of her coffee and then texted: ‘on my way!’

‘That sounds good. I can’t wait to see you!’

‘I can’t wait to see you either. I never can.’ Emma texted, and then she left the house.

Soon she could park the yellow Bug in front of Zelena’s place, and Emma didn’t hesitate before unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car. The gravel crunched slightly under her boots as she made her way up to the porch. She was being extra careful as she walked up the little steps. She wasn’t interested in falling. Emma winced a bit as she remembered the tumble Regina had taken down her steps two weeks ago. She had gotten a huge bruise. At least that was what she had texted Emma. And Emma couldn’t wait to get the opportunity to see the bruise for herself. 

She briskly knocked on the door, and it didn’t even take long before the door was opened. By a smiling Henry. 

“Hey, Emma,” he greeted. 

“Hey, kid,” the blonde replied and smiled. “How’s it hanging?” 

He offered a chuckle at that. “Come in.” 

“Thanks,” Emma smiled and stepped inside. She was just about to ask him about his “secret” English assignment, but quickly figured that he wouldn’t answer her questions. She settled for ruffling his hair and grinning broadly when he gave her a hug. “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too, kid,” Emma said and returned the hug. She still had her arms around him when the sound of footsteps made her look up. Clack-clack-clack, high heels coming into the hallway. Emma grinned broadly even before she could see her. After a few seconds, Regina appeared in the hallway, looking as beautiful as ever in a pair of woolen slacks, a white button up and a black blazer that matched the slacks perfectly. Her lips wore their trademark red color. She waited patiently until Henry let go of Emma, and then she stepped forward and gently cupped Emma’s cheeks. 

“Hi, beautiful,” Emma said, grinning broadly once more. 

Regina returned the smile tenfold. Emma saw the unasked question in her eyes, and the blonde nodded quickly. Regina kissed her then. Nothing more than a soft peck, but Henry still felt compelled to say: “eww!”

That made Emma chuckle against Regina’s lips and she gave Regina another peck for good measurement. 

“Seriously?” Henry groaned. 

Regina’s chest rumbled as she pulled back, and her eyes sparkled as she looked at Emma. 

“Yep. Seriously,” Emma grinned. “Just accept the fact that I’m crazily in love with your mom, kid.”

“Ooookayyyy,” The ten year old groaned, but upon looking at him, Emma saw a familiar look in his eyes. That look Zelena always had in her eyes whenever she saw Emma and Regina be affectionate with each other. Henry was just as pleased as Zelena.

And speaking of Zelena........

“Was that Emma I heard?” a familiar voice called from the kitchen. 

“Yep,” Henry confirmed before Emma could get the chance to confirm. “She’s busy kissing mom!”

“Oh,” Zelena chuckled. “In that case I think you should get your little butt in here and give them some privacy.”

“They’re standing right in the middle of the hallw-“

“Just come in here,” Zelena interrupted. “We weren’t done looking at plane tickets!”

Henry grumbled something and then disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Plane tickets?” Emma asked and looked at Regina. “Why would they need plane tickets- Oh. Toronto, right?”

Regina nodded in confirmation and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, gently pulling her closer. She was clearly hoping for a proper hello, and Emma was more than willing to give that proper hello. 

She grinned, then put her hands on Regina’s hips. She gave a soft squeeze, then murmured: “hey, you.” Then she kissed Regina on her soft, full lips. Regina’s hands came up to cup her cheeks gently once more, and Emma angled her face so she could both lean into the touch and kiss Regina properly. She kissed her with a passion that made Regina tether slightly on her high heels. Emma could feel how her chest rumbled, and the blonde immediately became acutely aware of how much she had missed that sound. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, so they were pressed flush together. They could probably have continued for ages if it hadn’t been for Henry’s grumpy: “I can hear you slurping!” and Zelena’s scolding: “Henry!”

Emma chuckled as she and Regina broke apart. Regina didn’t even appear to be embarrassed as she took Emma’s hand and lead her into the kitchen. 

Henry scowled a bit at them, but Zelena seemed rather amused as she looked up from the laptop and said: “Good morning, Emma.”

“’Morning,” Emma greeted with a smile. 

“Good to see you again,” Zelena said and then turned her attention back to the laptop. “Ha! I knew it. There’s plenty of plane tickets available still. Getting to Toronto shouldn’t be a problem at all. The only problem will be to get young master Mills to get his little butt out of bed early,” she shot her nephew a fond yet teasing look. 

“I can get up early!” Henry stated firmly and glared at his aunt. 

Zelena snickered and ruffled his hair. “I know you can, Hen. I was just teasing.”

“You suck,” Henry deadpanned. 

Zelena laughed and looked at Regina and Emma. “And I’ve heard rumors that you two will be taking the train.”

“Yep, that’s right,” Emma confirmed. 

“I think that’s awfully romantic,” Zelena teased. “The ultimate callback to how you met.”

“Yeah.” Emma turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. “Hopefully I won’t be in your seat this time.”

Regina flashed her a fond smile at that. She clearly had no problem with remembering that. 

“But if I am, feel free to tap me on the shoulder,” Emma continued with a little smile dancing on her lips. 

Regina’s eyes were shining now. She gave Emma’s hand a soft little squeeze.

They settled down by the kitchen table. Regina offered Emma a cup of coffee, and Emma smilingly accepted that offer. She had only managed to get one cup of coffee at home before finding out that she   
wanted to see Regina immediately. 

Regina rose from her seat once more to make coffee, and Henry quickly hijacked his mother’s chair. He sat down and then began asking Emma questions about her book. He wanted to know everything about the cover she’d chosen, the layout, everything. And Emma was more than willing to tell him all about it. 

“So, when will it be published?” Henry asked impatiently. 

“It might still be a little while, kid,” Emma answered. “We’re just getting things started.”

“Okay, but I wanna be the first one to read it!” 

Emma chuckled. “You will be. You and your mom.” 

“But not me?” Zelena asked mock insulted. “How rude.”

Emma chuckled again. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Don’t forget us commoners when you become a celebrated and adored author,” Zelena teasingly warned. 

Emma glanced at Regina as she said: “that’s definitely not very likely to happen. There wouldn’t be a book without you.”

Regina flashed a smile in return as she came back with two cups of coffee. One for Emma and one for herself.

“Thank you, beautiful,” Emma said as Regina sat down next to her. The blonde reached for Regina’s hand instead of the cup of coffee. 

“When are you guys doing to the doctor?” Henry asked. 

Regina signed something in response. 

“Oh.” He glanced at Emma. “You’re staying the whole day, right?” 

“Yep. Definitely,” Emma confirmed. 

“Cool. Can we do something afterwards then?” he asked eagerly.

“Tell you what... I’ve promised to take your mom out for pie afterwards. Why don’t you come with us?” Emma suggested and quickly glanced at Regina to make sure that was okay.

Regina smiled broadly. 

“I love pie!” Henry beamed.

"And I wish that I didn’t have to work this afternoon,” Zelena interjected and scowled at the laptop in front of her. 

Emma chuckled at that and took a sip of her coffee.

************************************

Time flew when you were in good company. Emma knew that, and it felt as though she had just arrived when the clock suddenly showed that it was time to leave. 

The closer they had come to the doctor’s appointment, the more Regina’s mood had changed. Emma had caught her biting her lip, and she had also seen how Regina’s dark eyes flickered anxiously. 

Therefore it nearly broke her heart when she had to say: “I think it’s about time to leave, babe.” 

Regina nodded and rose from her seat, disappeared upstairs to fetch a scarf. 

Zelena followed her sister’s movement with her eyes. She looked a bit concerned. “I’m glad you’re going with her.”

“Me, too,” Emma said earnestly. “I hope I can somehow make it easier for her.”

“I’m certain you can, Emma,” Zelena said and flashed the blonde a smile. “Regina has changed enormously.”

“Yeah, maybe. But not because of me. She made that change herself,” Emma pointed out. 

“She made that change when she chose to trust you. Much of her progress has happened because of you. Don’t sell yourself short,” Zelena said as she turned her attention back to the laptop in front of her. 

Emma smiled a little. “I’ll try not to.” 

“If only you could convince her to try and be more optimistic about the operation,” Zelena continued. “I mean, I can definitely understand where her hesitance is coming from, but I wish she would just allow herself to have hope. For once.”

Emma nodded a bit. “Yeah.” She wasn’t sure what else to say. But she fully understood Regina’s conflicted feelings about this. Wanting the operation because she felt as though she owed it to herself to give it a chance, but not allowing herself to fully hope because of the failed operation she already had been through. 

A slight creak on the staircase revealed that Regina was back, and when Emma turned around Regina was coming towards her. Now wearing a black scarf around her neck. 

“You ready to go?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina wrinkled her nose but nevertheless nodded. Then she looked at Zelena and lifted her hands and signed. 

“Yes, I’ll make sure Henry is ready and has had his lunch when you come home,” Zelena nodded and flashed her sister a smile. 

Regina returned the smile and turned her attention back to Emma. She gestured lightly towards the door, and Emma nodded. “Yep. Let’s get going.”

Zelena rose from her chair, walked over to Regina and then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be over before you know it, sis. Remember your breathing exercises, okay?” 

Regina nodded a bit. 

Zelena turned her head and bellowed up the stairs: “Henry! Come give your mum a hug!”

“Coming!” 

And it didn’t even take ten seconds before he came barreling down the stairs and catapulted himself at Regina, hugging her tightly around the middle. 

Regina’s chest rumbled at that and she took the opportunity to ruffle her son’s hair. And for once, Henry didn’t protest against it. He just laughed and squeezed Regina tighter than before. 

After a moment, Regina cupped his cheeks and then kissed his forehead. 

“Mooo-oooom,” Henry mock protested and laughed. “I’m not a little boy anymore!”

Regina tilted her head a bit at that. 

“Okay, but I won’t be in two or three years,” Henry said firmly as he released his grip on Regina’s middle. 

Regina’s chest rumbled again. 

“See you when you get back. I can’t wait to have pie,” Henry grinned. “Can I have chocolate pie?”

Regina looked ever so amused as she nodded in confirmation. 

“Awesome!”

Regina pecked his forehead one more time (he mock grumbled), and then she turned her attention to Emma once more. 

Emma outstretched a hand towards her, and she smiled widely when Regina took it without showing any hesitation. 

The left Zelena’s house hand in hand, and Emma gave Regina’s hand a soft little squeeze. 

They ended up choosing Emma’s car for the journey to the medical clinic, and so once again Emma found herself sitting behind the wheel. That had been her own suggestion. She could sense that Regina wasn’t up for driving. 

Emma’s main focus was the road in front of her, but every so often she would glance at Regina. The brunette seemed a bit far away, a bit lost in her own head, and Emma made sure to keep talking during the car ride. And even though Regina definitely seemed a bit far away, Emma could tell that she was listening. She wasn’t completely “gone”. And her body wasn’t stiff as a board. She was thinking deeply, but this wasn’t like that time in the log house. She was still here. 

“What sort of pie do you want?” Emma asked. 

Regina turned her head just a little bit. 

“Chocolate?” Emma suggested. 

Regina shook her head and wrinkled her nose slightly. 

“A little too sweet?” Emma guessed.

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“I get it,” Emma said as they reached a turnabout. “You’re sweet enough as it is.”

Regina snorted a bit. 

“How about banana then?” Emma suggested. 

Regina shook her head again.

“Lemon? Or it that too bitter?” 

Regina nodded now. 

“Yeah, I’m not a fan of lemon pie either,” Emma revealed. “How about.... cherry pie then?”

Regina shook her head again.

“Hmmm, what then?” Emma said and pretended to think about it. It was a goofy move, but it worked. Regina smiled. And Emma kept guessing. She kept suggesting different pie flavors, and her   
suggestions became more and more ridiculous. But it was so worth it. Regina looked more and more amused. 

“How about... No, you wouldn’t want that,” Emma teased. “It’s probably a ridiculous suggestion, but how about... apple pie?”

Regina looked positively amused as she nodded. 

“Seriously?” Emma joked. “No way! I never would have guessed.”

Regina’s chest rumbled. 

“I’ll buy you the largest piece of apple pie I can possibly find then,” Emma vowed. 

And Regina shook her head in that “you’re so silly”-manner. Emma had a profound fondness for when she did that. Her dark eyes always overflowed with fondness. And also today. Emma smiled a little as she steered the car through a traffic light. She had made Regina smile. She had made Regina feel a little better. 

But only for so long. Once the little yellow Bug was parked on the parking lot near the medical clinic, Regina looked anxious once more, but nevertheless quite determined as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. 

Emma followed suit and soon they were crossing the parking lot in order to get to the building. Emma automatically slipped her fingers in between Regina’s, and Regina gave her fingers a soft squeeze. And she didn’t let go of Emma’s hand as she opened the door. Both women slipped through the door and walked down a little hallway. Soon they reached the front desk, and Regina still looked ever so determined as she strode up to the woman sitting behind the front desk. 

The brunette woman looked up from her computer and flashed Regina a smile. “Oh, hello!” 

Regina used her free hand to roam through her pocket and then she was handing the secretary a pre-prepared note. 

The secretary quickly read the note and looked up again: “of course. Just take a seat in the waiting room. Doctor Anton will be with you shortly.”

Regina nodded, gave Emma’s hand another soft squeeze as she nodded towards the hallway, and then both women turned around and walked down the hallway. They passed many doors and quite a few nurses. And soon they reached the waiting room. Emma had never seen a waiting room that looked more like a waiting room than this one. Plastic chairs. Green curtains. Old magazines scattered on the little round tables. A few of the other patients looked up when Emma and Regina sat down in the last two available chairs. A little girl who was waiting along with her mother flashed them a beaming smile. 

Emma returned the smile and then turned her attention to Regina who was sitting next to her. She once again looked like she was a bit far away. Her eyes were staring blindly. Emma gave her hand a little squeeze again. Regina returned the squeeze, but not with as much certainty as before. 

“I’m here,” Emma said quietly. “I’m right here.” 

Regina sort of responded to that. She blinked once, and Emma saw how she began breathing deeply and slowly. She was doing what Zelena had said. She was remembering her breathing exercises. In and out slowly. 

Emma tugged off Regina’s glove and began caressing the newly bared skin. She gently circled her thumb over the soft spot between Regina’s thumb and index finger, and maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, but Emma was sure that Regina’s breathing became less forced at the touch. Emma kept doing what she did. She didn’t apply any pressure, she just gently stroked Regina’s soft skin with her thumb.

Regina exhaled softly at that. She blinked again, turned her head slightly and looked at Emma. 

“Hey, babe,” Emma said gently. “You okay?”

Regina pursed her lips, clearly unsure on how to respond to that. 

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Emma softly reminded her. “You don’t have to be okay all the time.”

Regina nodded a bit and released Emma’s hand momentarily to take off her other glove. 

“I saw there’s a coffee automat in the hallway,” Emma said. “Do you want some coffee?”

Regina shook her head, thrusted one hand into the pocket of her black coat and then found her phone. She tapped on it for a few seconds, and then she turned the screen towards Emma: ‘perhaps some water?’

“Sure,” Emma said briskly as she rose from the plastic seat. “I’ll find you some water. I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Regina nodded, and Emma quickly turned around and walked into the hallway once more. There, on another little round table she found a jug of water along with a bunch of plastic cups. Emma quickly grabbed one of them, filled it to the brim with water and then carefully balanced it in her hand as she walked back to the waiting room. 

By the time she came back to the waiting room, Regina was biting her lip and her dark eyes were flickering once more. 

“One plastic glass of water coming up,” Emma said with feigned briskness. She could feel that pinching sensation low in her belly. 

Regina’s eyes snapped up and she flashed Emma a grateful little smile as she accepted the plastic glass with water from her. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, and Emma put a soft hand on her knee as she sat down on the plastic chair once more. 

Regina eagerly chugged down water and cleared her throat. She had actually done that a few times since they arrived here, and Emma was willing to bet all her money that Regina felt as though her throat was closing up on her. Without bothering whether it was “appropriate” or not, Emma began drawing random patterns on Regina’s knee, and Regina released another little puff of air. Her dark eyes became somewhat more focused and she even smiled a little as she glanced at the little boy in the corner. The boy and his mother was seemingly in the middle of some sort of guessing game. Most likely to pass the time.

“He kinda looks like Henry,” Emma whispered as she glanced at the boy. With his brown hair and big eyes he bore some resemblance to Henry. 

Regina nodded eagerly at that, kept smiling as she looked at the little boy. He was stalking around on chubby, unsteady legs. 

Emma grinned a bit at that. He was really cute. And when he came stalking over to Regina and offered her a sweet: ‘ello!”, Regina looked like she had just won a million bucks. She offered him a little wave, and the boy giggled and immediately copied the motion. 

The crowd in the waiting room began to thin. More names were called, including the little boys. His name was Anthony, Emma and Regina found out, and he flashed them a beaming smile as he was snatched by his mother so they could head into the doctor’s consultation room. 

Regina went back to sipping her water. Emma went back to drawing random patterns on her knee. A nurse called another name and an elderly lady sitting next to them got up and followed the nurse out of the waiting room. 

Regina’s breathing changed again, became deeper. Emma so wished that she could just kiss Regina right here and now, but the couple sitting next to them had already glanced at them numerous times. Emma didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to them. That was about the last thing Regina needed right now. 

That was when she heard Regina’s phone vibrate. Regina quickly reached within her pocket, found her phone and glided a finger over the screen. Then her lips curled up in a smile. 

“Can I know the joke?” Emma asked. 

In response, Regina turned the phone screen towards her, and Emma grinned too at what she saw. It was a picture of Henry and Zelena. Both of them were grinning goofily and flashing thumbs up. And thanks to a silly filter, both of them were wearing cat’s ears and whiskers. 

“Nice,” Emma chuckled. “They look good with whiskers, don’t they?”

Regina nodded and her dark eyes shone as she began typing a reply. Emma stretched her neck so she could see what Regina was writing: ‘seems like everybody wants to be a cat.’

“Including me,” Emma chirped in. 

The corners of Regina’s lips twitched, and Emma snickered as Regina added ‘Including Emma. I’ll have you know she’s very jealous of your whiskers.’

“That’s right. I am,” Emma said firmly and snickered again. 

Regina shot her a rather fond look and shook her head. 

“I thought Zelena was busy working?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Regina shrugged and then typed on her phone for a moment. Then she turned the screen towards Emma. The blonde spluttered when she read: ‘apparently she’s not too busy to be a cat.’

“Apparently not,” Emma laughed. 

Regina slipped her phone back into her pocket and then took another sip of her water. 

And Emma thought to herself that this was cleverly thought of Henry and Zelena. A very good way of giving Regina something else to think about. At least for a second

A few more minutes passed and then the nurse came back and called: “Regina Mills?” 

Regina’s head snapped up and she motioned to Emma to follow her as she rose from her chair and walked over to the nurse. Emma was quick to do so. 

Regina shook hands with the nurse, and the nurse turned her attention to Emma. 

“Hi, I’m Emma. Emma Swan,” Emma said as she outstretched her hand towards the nurse. 

“Ah. Miss Swan. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” the nurse said as she shook Emma’s hand. “If you both could follow me.” 

And so they did. The nurse walked down the hallway, past two doors and then stopped once they reached a third door. There was a little sign saying “Doctor Anton” on the door. 

“If you could just take a seat in here. Doctor Anton will be right there,” the nurse said. 

“Thanks,” Emma said. They were left alone in the consultation room. Left alone to new plastic chairs. 

But Regina didn’t seem at all focused on sitting down. Instead she loosened the belt in her coat, unbuttoned it and then slung it over the back of one of the two plastic chairs. Then she loosened the black scarf and slipped it off her throat. She looked completely mechanic. It was obvious that she had tried this many, many times already. 

Emma was a little unsure on what to do, but after a moment she sat down on one of the plastic chairs. It was a tad more comfortable than the one in the waiting room, she noted. Regina sat down as well and scratched her throat a bit where the scarf had been itching and irritating her. Regina bit her lip again, and Emma quickly reached out and took her hand, then gently asking her to be careful. “You’ll end up making your lip bleed, babe,” the blonde murmured. “And if there’s something I really don’t wanna see, it’s you, bleeding.”

Regina offered a teeny, tiny smile at that and gave Emma’s hand a soft squeeze. Then she let the pad of her index finger trail up and down every one of Emma’s fingers.

“That feels really nice,” Emma smiled. 

Regina’s smile became somewhat more genuine at that. 

“You know, I’ve never appreciated how nice handholding can be until I met you,” Emma said a bit goofily. “And now I feel like I’ve missed out big time because handholding is like, really, really nice!” 

At that, Regina leaned in and gave Emma a light kiss on the cheek.

“And now I’m melting,” Emma stated plainly, hoping to earn herself another smile, but then the door to the consultation room was pushed open. A very tall, bulky man with long, thick curly hair stepped inside, and Emma was immediately reminded of a young Hagrid. 

“Hello, Regina,” the doctor smiled, shook hands with her and then outstretched his hand to Emma. “I’m doctor Anton.”

“Nice to meet you, my name’s-“

“Emma Swan,” the doctor finished the sentence and flashed her a smile. “Yes, I know. I’ve heard a great deal about you already, miss Swan. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

Emma flashed him a smile in return as she shook his hand. Regina had told him “a great deal” about her. That made her very happy. 

“Well...” Doctor Anton sat down in the office chair and looked at Regina. “First and formerly, I’m very glad to hear that you decided to have the surgery, Regina.”

Regina offered a little shrug in return. 

“And I’ve just received the paperwork from the hospital in Toronto,” Doctor Anton continued. “They’ve decided to push your operation forward a bit. In a month from now. Is that okay with you? Otherwise   
I can call the hospital and ask them to find a new and more suitable date.”

Regina turned her head and looked at Emma in an “what do you think”-manner. 

“That’s fine with me,” Emma said. She would just ask Malena to get some time off. 

“Alright,” Doctor Anton said and turned to Regina again. “Would you like me to go through the procedure one more time, or would you prefer to just get started?” 

Regina’s fingers danced in the air as she signed something, and doctor Anton nodded. “Okay. Let’s just get started. Would you like me to send for the nurse, or is it okay with miss Swan present?” 

In response, Regina gave Emma’s hand a slight pat, and Emma’s heart broke a little when she fully understood the implication in what doctor Anton just had said. Regina was uncomfortable being alone with men. Even if that man was her doctor. 

Doctor Anton slipped on a pair of latex gloves, and Emma saw how Regina’s dark eyes flickered. She gave the brunette’s hand a soft squeeze, but Regina didn’t respond to it this time. Instead her breathing sped up as the doctor rolled closer on his office chair. He positioned himself so he was sitting in front of her on the office chair and thereby was in direct eye level with her throat. “Okay, Regina, tip your head back a little.”

Regina did as instructed, tipped her head back and bared her throat. She also closed her eyes and squeezed Emma’s hand tightly. Emma immediately squeezed back. “I’m here. I’m right here.” 

“I’ll do this as quickly as possible,” doctor Anton promised as he lifted his hands and slowly touched the side of Regina’s neck with his fingertips only. 

Regina twitched at that. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. 

“You’re doing great,” doctor Anton said gently. “Deep breaths.” 

Regina bit her lip again as the doctor began to lightly palpate the side of her neck. “You’re awesome,” Emma said gently and gave Regina’s hand another squeeze. “You’re doing so good!”

Regina was still breathing far too quickly for Emma’s liking, but she returned the squeeze nevertheless. 

“That’s it,” doctor Anton said as he moved his fingertips around her neck, followed the thin, red line on her neck. 

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand tightly once more, and Emma immediately squeezed back. “I’m here, Regina. I’m right here with you.” 

Doctor Anton moved his fingers to the front of Regina’s neck and touched the surgical scar on her throat. Regina released a little puff of air at that, and Emma felt how her hand trembled. 

“We’re almost through,” Doctor Anton assured. “You’re doing great, Regina. Just keep breathing as you do.” 

Emma went from squeezing Regina’s hand to lightly caressing the soft spot between her thumb and index finger once more. She gently circled her finger over the soft flesh in the way she knew Regina loved. 

The doctor continued to lightly palpate Regina’s throat, then checking the scar from the first operation. Regina remained completely still, and Emma could see how her shoulders were drawn up to her ears. Her body was stiff, and her eyes were squeezed shut, and if it hadn’t been for the way Regina was breathing in and out slowly and remembering her breathing exercises, Emma would have been really, really worried about her. 

Doctor Anton moved his finger once more, and the moments his fingertips came into contact with the scar from the belt buckle, Regina’s eyes snapped open and she coughed and then gagged. Her body went completely rigid. 

“It’s okay,” Emma murmured in her ear. “You’re okay. I’m here. I’m right here. Just breathe, beautiful. You’re doing awesome.”

Regina took a deep, shuddering breath just as doctor Anton said: “this is the last part, Regina. We’re almost through.”

The brunette gave a meek nod and then took another deep breath. She never stopped biting her lip while doctor Anton examined the scar the belt buckle had left on her throat, and Emma was sure she could see Regina’s chin wobbling slightly. 

“You’re doing so good,” Emma whispered. “So, so good! Seriously, you are acing the shit out of this doctor appointment!” 

Regina’s lips twitched in something that could almost have been a smile at that.

“All done,” doctor Anton said as he moved his fingers away from Regina’s throat. “You did wonderful, Regina.”

Regina blinked a couple of times and then her gaze became focused once more. Emma stroked her arm lightly once. “You did it. I’m so proud of you.”

Regina flashed her a little smile and then looked at doctor Anton once more.

“All done,” the doctor repeated and flashed her a kind smile. “Would you like a glass of water?” 

Regina nodded. 

Doctor Anton was quick to provide her with a glass of water, and while she sipped, he said: “everything looks perfect. You are all set and ready to go for the operation.” 

Regina emptied the glass of water, then coughed and cleared her throat once more. She flashed the doctor a meek little smile and then rose from her seat. She tied the black scarf around her neck and then outstretched her hand towards the doctor. He shook her hand, then Emma’s and handed Regina the papers from the hospital. Regina stuffed the paper into her purse and then took Emma’s hand once more. “Ready to leave?” Emma asked and flashed her girlfriend a smile. She was so fucking proud of Regina. 

Regina nodded eagerly. She flashed doctor Anton one more smile and a little nod. She shrugged on her coat, and then the two women headed out of the door. Emma kept squeezing Regina’s hand as they walked back down the hallway. Now and then Regina turned her head and flashed her a little smile. A tired little smile. She looked completely drained. 

“Are you still up for pie?” Emma asked. “Because it’s totally okay if you want to wait.”

Regina shook her head firmly. 

“You’re sure?”

Now Regina nodded. 

“Okay. As long as you’re okay,” Emma said. “That’s all I’m interested in.” 

Regina released the blonde’s hand and slipped her arm around Emma’s waist at that. 

“That feels nice too,” Emma said with a soft chuckle. They had reached the door now, and Emma was quick to push it open so they could get outside. She had a feeling that Regina could need some air. 

And she was right. As soon as they had made it outside, Regina inhaled, breathing the air all the way into her lungs. 

“You did awesome in there,” Emma said earnestly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and then tilted her hand in a so-so matter. 

“You did!” Emma said firmly. 

Regina reached within her purse, found her phone and then tapped on the device for a few moments. Then she turned the screen towards Emma who could read: ‘I gagged. I’m sorry you had to hear that. It was disgusting.’

“Bullshit,” Emma said plainly. “It was not. It was perfectly understandable.”

Regina scowled, and Emma quickly figured out that they wouldn’t reach mutual understanding when it came to this. So instead she stood on her tippy toes (Regina was wearing heels) and pecked Regina’s cheek lightly, asking: “you ready for some pie?”

Regina nodded and smiled. 

They headed back to the Bug and climbed inside. Emma switched on some music and then they drove back to Zelena’s place. Emma honked twice to let Henry know they were there, and it didn’t take long before the kid came rushing out of the house and into the car. 

“Ready for pie, kid?” Emma asked. 

“Yep,” he confirmed and leaned forward as he asked: “how did it go, mom?” 

Regina lifted her hands and her fingers wiggled as she signed. 

“Good,” Henry said. “So you’re definitely getting the surgery?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“That’s awesome,” the boy grinned and gave Regina’s shoulder a little squeeze. “I’m proud of you, mom!”

Regina’s face lit up at that, the drained expression gone for a brief moment. 

“Zelena was jealous,” Henry revealed with a grin. “She wanted to come with us for pie.”

Regina cracked a smile at that. 

“We could maybe bring something back to her?” Henry suggested. 

“That’s a good idea, kid,” Emma nodded. “A really good idea.” 

Regina nodded and turned her head so she could flash her son a rather proud look. 

“I’m hungry,” Henry stated plainly. 

Very appropriately, Emma’s stomach growled loudly, and Regina smiled a little.

“So am I apparently,” Emma quipped. “Maybe I’ll have two pieces of pie.”

“Me, too!” Henry said excitedly. 

But Regina shook her head firmly at that. 

“Why not?” Henry complained. “I’m really hungry, mom!”

Regina shook her head again but still looked rather amused. 

“While the two of you discuss that, I think we should get going,” Emma quipped as she switched the engine back on. “Next stop, pie!”

“Next stop, pie!” Henry cried eagerly. 

Emma moved one hand away from the wheel and gave Regina’s knee a soft squeeze.

By the time the last piece of pie had been eaten, Regina looked completely beat, and Emma thought to herself that it was good they were going back now. Not that they hadn’t had a good time. They definitely had. Regina had had apple pie, Henry chocolate pie, and Emma had landed on blueberry pie. And been mocked for her choice by Regina. Henry had been as fun and chatty as ever, and all three of them had had a really good time. But more than a few times, Emma had noticed that Regina kept tugging at her scarf as though it was suffocating her. And it most likely felt as though it was. 

Henry grinned broadly when they reached Zelena’s place, and the ten year old more or less sprinted out of the car. Most likely in a hurry to bring his aunt the pie they had bought for her as a nice surprise.

Emma and Regina followed suit a couple of seconds later. They slowly walked up the pathway, up the little steps and into the hallway. Henry hadn’t bothered to close the door behind him. 

Emma toed off her boots and slipped her red leather jacket off. Regina did the same, and just as she was hanging up her coat, Zelena came into the hallway. “You’re back,” she said and flashed both of them a smile. “Henry said it went well at the doctors. Was that the kid friendly version or not?”

Regina lifted her hand and tilted it in that same “so-so”-manner. 

“She did amazing!” Emma said firmly. 

“Of course she did,” Zelena said and shot her sister a fond look. “Thank you for the pie, by the way.” 

Regina offered a light shrug at that and handed her sister the paper the doctor had given her. 

Zelena studied it carefully and then looked up. “You’re getting the surgery in a month.”

Regina nodded and pursed her lips a bit.

Zelena carefully studied her sister’s expression, then declared: “that looks like a nap to me.”

But Regina firmly shook her head and signed something again. It was going a little fast, but Emma could see that it was something concerning dinner. 

“You can make Enchiladas another time,” Zelena gently brushed her off. “Why don’t we just order in tonight instead?”

“That’s a great idea,” Emma said. Regina really looked like she should be lying down and not be in the kitchen. 

“What do you say, sis?” Zelena said. “In the mood for some Chinese takeout?” 

Regina pursed her lips, clearly not a hundredth percent on board with the change of plans. 

Zelena turned her head and shouted into the kitchen: “Henry! Do you want Chinese for dinner?”

“Yes!” Henry shouted back. “I always want Chinese for dinner!”

“That’s settled then,” Zelena said as she smiled at Regina. “Now go upstairs and get that nap.” 

Regina nodded a little and looked at Emma. Pointed lightly to the staircase and then to herself. 

“Yep. I’d love to take a nap with you,” Emma said with a smile. “Lead the way, beautiful.” 

And so Regina did. She offered Zelena a smile and then she walked up the stairs. Emma was right behind her and soon they were back in Regina’s bedroom. 

Regina immediately untied her scarf and took it off, scratching her neck slightly. She slipped off her blazer, opened the first three buttons in her shirt and then lied down on the bed. Well, collapsing was the right word. There was no doubt that she was absolutely beat. 

Once again Emma followed suit and lied down next to her. She adjusted slightly and then asked: “any chance you wanna cuddle?” 

Regina nodded eagerly and immediately slid closer to Emma. Soon she was lying in the blonde’s arms, and Emma was just about to comment on how nice this was when Regina surprised her. She gently grasped Emma’s hand and placed it on the side of her neck. 

Emma stiffened in surprise for a moment but then understood. “You need some good touches?” 

Regina nodded tiredly. 

“Okay. Let me know if it becomes too much, okay?” Emma said as she adjusted her hand a little, so it was resting lightly against the side of Regina’s neck. She could easily understand why Regina would want her to touch her neck right now. 

Regina nodded again then gave Emma’s lips a light peck. Her own lips moved, and Emma had no problem with understanding. 

“I love you too,” the blonde beamed. “So much.”

Regina lifted her leg so she could sling it over Emma’s hip. Not in a suggestive manner. On this particular afternoon she was only searching for closeness. Emma understood that, and she was more than willing to provide Regina with as much closeness as she needed. She wrapped her free arm around Regina’s waist and pulled her closer, so they were flush together. 

Regina released a contend little sigh at that, and Emma found that this was the perfect way to spend her afternoon. Rubbing Regina’s back until she fell asleep. Or possibly both of them. Emma was starting to feel sleepy too. It was probably all that pie. Emma always got sleepy after having consumed sweets. 

Regina adjusted a bit, and Emma chuckled lightly when she felt the brunette’s hot breath on her neck. “That tickles, but it’s really nice.”

A low rumble told her that Regina was amused again, but then the sound died down, became nothing, and then all Emma heard was deep, steady breathing, and the blonde smiled because she knew Regina had fallen asleep. 

“Sleep well, babe,” she murmured gently and turned her head so she could plant a light kiss on Regina’s forehead. She felt perfectly content with being Regina’s pillow. In fact she couldn’t think of anything better. 

To Be Continued..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: the girls prepares for their journey.


	61. Part Sixty One

Things fell into place. Regina booked their train tickets. Zelena booked plane tickets for herself and Henry, and despite the quite serious reason as to why they were going, Emma was starting to look forward to the three day long train ride to Toronto from Vancouver. Regina had bought the train tickets and wouldn’t hear of it when Emma offered to buy. She would take care of that, she firmly stated. 

But Emma had booked two hotel rooms where they were staying before and after Regina’s operation. When they arrived in Toronto, they would have one day before the operation, and Regina would need a couple of days to recuperate before they took the train back to Vancouver.

There had been some discussions about whether she should book a third room or not, though. Henry had gotten the idea that he was old enough to have his own room, but Regina had very firmly rejected that suggestion right away. Henry was not old enough. Henry had been a bit sour but then accepted that he would have to bunk with either his mother or his aunt. Meaning that Emma and Zelena would have to share a hotel room. Emma had nothing against that, but surprisingly enough, Henry had. He had sweetly asked if Emma and Regina didn’t want to sleep together. Zelena had cackled loudly, and poor Henry had been awfully confused as to why his aunt had been laughing like that, because obviously he couldn’t see how his comment could be interpreted as anything but the sweet suggestion that Regina and Emma should snuggle in the hotel bed all night. 

Regina had shot Zelena a murderous glance at her inappropriate laughter, and Zelena had quickly sobered up, but her eyes had never the less twinkled with amusement when she said that of course she would share a hotel room with her nephew so the “lovebirds” could snuggle all night. 

Regina had looked murderous once more. 

But apart from the sisterly “squabbles”, things were coming together nicely. Today there was precisely a month until they were gonna head out on the journey, and Emma had two very important things to do today. She had to call David and inform her that she indeed would come to Toronto to see Mary Margaret. Coincidence would have it that Mary Margaret was in the same hospital Regina’s surgery was to take place, and Emma’s original plan had been to see her adoptive mother for five minutes while Regina was in surgery, but Regina hadn’t been very keen on that plan. She would prefer if Emma waited until she was out of surgery and was able to walk around, and not for selfish reasons, but simply because she wanted to accompany Emma. She wanted to go with Emma and be there with her when the blonde was to see Mary Margaret again. That had caused Emma to worry. She didn’t know how Mary Margaret was doing, but if she was just a little bit like her old self, she would come aggressively at Regina, and Emma didn’t want it to influence on Regina’s recovery. She’d rather stick her head in a lion’s den than causing Regina pain. 

But Regina had been quite determined. She wouldn’t hear of Emma going to face Mary Margaret on her own. She had done that far too many times, Regina had stated. And she was right. Emma had no arguments against that, and so it had been decided that Regina indeed would be going with Emma when she was going to see Mary Margaret.

Calling David was the first important thing Emma had to do today. Ask Malena to be allowed to take some time off was the second thing. She knew that Malena would ask for a reason why, and Emma had already gotten Regina’s “blessing” to tell her the reason if Malena asked about it. 

Those were the things on Emma’s schedule for today, and right now she was trying to find the energy to call David. Calling him before she drove to work was a deliberate choice on her part. She could use that as an excuse in case David kept talking. 

Emma squared her shoulders, picked up her phone and then took a breath. Just get it over with, Swan. The sooner the better. She found her “stern face” and then tapped in David’s number. Dialing tone. 

Emma forced herself to wait patiently. There was a bit of shuffling in the other end, and then: “Emma?”

“Hello, David,” Emma greeted and then continued quite stiffly: “how’s... everything?”

“Things have been quite difficult,” David said in the other end, and once again Emma heard the sound of a baby cooing. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Emma said, fighting to figure out what the heck she was feeling when talking to her adoptive father. Her feelings were completely jumbled. There was anger and sadness and, admittedly, a bit of pity. She felt sorry for David. And then there was the memory of herself as a little girl and the few happy moments she had spent with David at night when Mary Margaret had gone to bed. The memories were few, but they were there, and obviously, Emma’s subconscience had to dig them out right now. 

“Have you- have you made a decision?” David asked and sounded a bit cautiously. 

“I’ll be in Toronto for a week next month,” Emma said shortly. “I’ll stop by and see Mary Margaret then, but I can’t stay for long.”

“Oh Princess, she’ll be so-“

“Less of the “princess”,” Emma interrupted firmly. “I’m not going to Toronto because of her. I’m going to Toronto with my girlfriend. She’ll be there with me.”

“Oh, I... I see,” David said, sounding more cautious than ever. 

Emma clenched her teeth. “I guess this is the part where you tell me that’s going to be a problem?”

“Mary Margaret won’t be happy about it,” David said plainly. 

Well. At least he was honest about it. “Then tell her that’s my condition for coming to see her,” Emma said calmly. “If Regina isn’t welcome, I won’t come either.”

“Emma-“

“No, David,” Emma said firmly. “This is who I am. I came out when I was seventeen. She’s had ten years to come to terms with it. She’s the one with the problem. Not me. I’m not gonna pretend to be   
straight just to please her. Not even for five minutes. It’s up to her. If she can’t accept that, I’m not gonna show up.”

David sighed in the other end, and Emma was half-expecting him to ask her not to be “difficult” like he had done a million times when she was a child, but to her utmost surprise David simply said: “okay. I’ll tell her that.”

“Right,” Emma said a bit befuddled. “How’s she... How’s she doing?”

“She’s not doing too well,” David said and sighed again. “She’s very tired and her body isn’t particularly receptive to the medicine she’s currently on. The doctors are currently experimenting with some new medication, and until they find the right kind, she can’t have the second surgery. She has to get some strength first.”

“And, how are you?” Emma asked and tried to process the news about her adoptive mother. 

“I’m.... trying,” David said in the other end. “But it’s not easy. I’m trying to be at the hospital as much as possible while taking care of Neal, but sometimes it’s difficult to make the ends meet.”

“I can imagine so,” Emma said.

“Would you like to meet him when you arrive in Toronto? Neal, I mean?” David asked.

“I don’t know about that,” Emma said honestly. “I haven’t thought about it. But I’ll figure it out before I get there, okay?”

“Okay, Emma, I-“

“I’m running a bit late,” Emma interrupted. “I better go, but I’ll see you in a month. If the circumstances allows it. Bye.”

“Bye, prin- Emma.”

Emma ended the call and felt somewhat lighter as she slipped the phone into her pocket and grabbed her bag. Now she had “done her duty” and talked to David. That was the best she could do for now. 

Everything else would have to wait until she got to Toronto. And now she had to get to work. Otherwise she would be late. That hadn’t been a lie. Emma quickly checked that she had everything she needed, grabbed her car keys and house key and then left the house. One thing down, one thing to go. Talking to Malena was next thing on her list, and Emma knew that it only would be half as difficult as talking to David. 

Emma chuckled a little as she walked towards the little yellow Bug. Malena was undoubtedly the most laid back boss she’d ever worked for. And the nicest one too. Emma climbed inside the car, inserted the key and then switched on the engine. And the radio. She felt a little iffy after her conversation with David. She could use some upbeat music to bring up her mood a little. 

And luckily, she found some. Emma switched up the volume on “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”. Good ol’ Cyndi Lauper. Right what the doctor ordered. The blonde chuckled and bopped her head up and down in synch with the music. She had great fun with that and barely paid attention to a guy who was looking at her and obviously found her to be amusing while they were waiting for green light. Emma didn’t care. She was having way too much fun with “headbanging” and trying to outsing Cyndi Lauper. Which she couldn’t. But that didn’t matter either. 

It felt good, having talked to David. Now the ball was in his corner so to speak. His and Mary Margaret’s. If they had even the slightest against that Regina was going to be there, Emma wouldn’t be going. 

Plain and simple. Mary Margaret had pulled crap like that a million times when Emma was a kid. “It’s either me” or something Emma had been wanting to do at the time, or someone she wanted to see. She had been a kid, and she had been scared every time Mary Margaret had made that threat because she was afraid that it meant that Mary Margaret would send her away. She had chosen Mary Margaret every single time.

But now she wasn’t a kid anymore. She wasn’t afraid of Mary Margaret. And one thing was certain: Emma was well past the “it’s either me” or something else threat. It didn’t work anymore. Emma would choose Regina a million times. If Mary Margaret and David for that matter, couldn’t accept that Regina was a crucial part of Emma’s life now, then Emma was done. Definitely done. Regina was simply more important. 

But overall, Emma felt very satisfied with todays conversation with David. She had laid out her conditions. Now all there was left to do was wait and look forward to the three day train ride. Emma smiled broadly. God was she ever looking forward to that train ride! The ultimate call back. The ultimate déjà vu. Emma found herself getting absorbed in the memories of a light tap on the shoulder and the note from Regina. ‘Excuse me, but I think you’re in my seat’. The blonde grinned. The note that had started it all. 

Emma made it to work right on time, but instead of getting off at third floor where her office was, Emma took the elevator all the way up to the twentieth floor where Malena had her office. Once the elevator stopped, Emma exited and briskly walked down the hallway. She was definitely going to knock this time. God forbid she should interrupt Malena and Ursula in a “situation”. Emma snickered slightly. She had no problem with remembering the expression on Malena’s face when she bursted in. And the look on Ursula’s face for that matter. The reason why Emma had burst into Malena’s office had been quite serious, but now Emma could see the amusing in the way she had walked in on them. 

There would be none of that this time. Emma was being every bit of a “good girl” as she quietly knocked on the door to Malena’s office. 

“Come in,” came Malena’s usual drawling response. 

Emma pushed the door open and walked inside the office, closing the door being her. That was one of Malena’s many quirky rules. Always close the door no matter what. She hated draft. Claimed that it made her feel ice cold all over. Maybe she really was a dragon.

Emma cleared her throat and Malena looked up from her stack of papers. “Yes, miss Swan? How may I help you?”

“I need a favor,” Emma said and shifted a bit. 

“Go on,” Malena said, motioning for her to come closer.

And so Emma did. She moved so she was standing right in front of Malena’s desk, and then she said: “I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take some time off next month?”

“I don’t see why not,” Malena said lightly. “You haven’t had a single sick day since you started here. How much time do you need?”

“A week. Maybe a little longer,” Emma said and grimaced slightly. “I know it’s a long time, but-“

“That certainly depends on what you’re planning on doing during that week,” Malena quipped. “If you’re planning on drinking your brain out instead of working, then I’m afraid I can’t give you time off.”

Emma laughed lightly at that. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that. I’m going to Toronto.”

“Ah, I see. Family visit? No, your parents- adoptive parents moved to Prince Edward’s Island, didn’t they?”

“They did, but they’re actually back now,” Emma said truthfully. 

Malena nodded. “Alright. Yes, miss Swan you can take a week off. Just give me a call if you need longer time than that.”

“Awesome. Thank you,” Emma said. “I really appreciate that.”

Malena shrugged in that “don’t mention it”-matter, and Emma was suddenly struck by the fact that she had seen Regina shrug in the same fashion more than a few times. That made Emma chuckle slightly. The idea that Regina was still mirroring some of Malena’s movements was rather funny. 

Malena looked up. “Is something amusing, miss Swan?”

“No,” Emma said quickly. “I was just... Never mind. It’s nothing.”

“Very well then. Then I think you should run along and do your job. Chop-chop, miss Swan.” 

“Right. Thank you, Malena.”

“I said run along,” Malena said and turned her attention back to the papers in front of her. She was quirky when it came to gratitude, and Emma suspected that Malena actually had no idea what to say or do when someone showed her gratitude. Emma even suspected that it made her feel awkward. 

“Okay.” Emma said. “I’ll be going then.”

“Be a dear and ask August to come into my office, will you?” Malena asked. “He still hasn’t finished his latest proofreading, and I’m getting a bit concerned.”

“Sure. I’ll find him.”

“That would be most appreciated.” She bowed her head over the stack of papers on the desk once more, and Emma took that as a hint. 

She left Malena’s office, walked down the hallway and into the elevator where she oddly enough met August. Emma “warned” him and told him that Malena was looking for him, and August looked a bit sheepish as he muttered something about having been “preoccupied”. 

“Ivy?” Emma guessed. 

“Mmm-hmm,” August said airily.

Emma carefully studied his expression. He seemed a bit different. Not the usual, cocky August. Emma suspected that Ivy was directly responsible for that. What had started as a fun and forbidden office romance between the two of them had clearly grown into something more. And exactly like Malena and Ursula’s relationship, was August and Ivy’s relationship one of the worst kept secrets in the office. 

Malena had just shrugged and said: “keep it professional” once she found out, and it seemed like August and Ivy were actually managing to do so. 

Emma held the elevator door open so August could get out, and once he was halfway down the corridor to Malena’s office, he turned around and dramatically moved his fingertip over his throat in a manner that suggested that Malena would have his head. 

“Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus,” Emma said and laughed at her own joke. She was hysterical. She should be a comedian and not a writer. 

August frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Never mind,” Emma chuckled and let go of the door. Elevator closed with a slurp, and Emma laughed again. August looked so confused, bless him. 

Emma reached her own office and as soon as the door was closed behind her, she sat down in her office chair, found her phone and then texted Regina: ‘talked to Malena. She gave me a week off and asked me to let her know if I needed more time. We’re good to go 😊’

The response came immediately: ‘funny coincidence, she texted me a bit earlier and asked me if I’d like to go out and grab coffee with her tomorrow afternoon.’

‘And what did you tell her?’

‘I told her yes. Is that okay?’

Emma cringed a bit as her belly pinched. Then she typed her response: ‘Regina, you don’t need to ask for my permission to go out and see your friends.’

‘And sometimes I forget that. Forgive me. Old habits die hard.’

‘You don’t need to apologize either, my love. Have coffee with whoever you want :D I’m just happy you’re starting to see your friends again!’

‘I must admit I’m a bit nervous about it. I’ve become so used to using post-its notes with you, I barely think about that it may seem strange to others.’

‘You think she’d find it strange?’

‘No, but you know me. I’m paranoid.’

‘I don’t think Malena will find the post-its notes strange. Quite the contrary. And once you’ve had coffee with her I wanna know all about it!’

Emma cringed as soon as she had hit “send”, and her fingers flew over the screen as she texted another message: ‘not because I don’t trust you. But because I’m interested in you and everything you do.   
And I wanna hear all about your day at all times. Just to clarify.’

‘Emma, you don’t need to clarify anything. I already know all that.’

‘Good. Then I trust that you know how much I love you as well?’

‘That I do. And I also know that you’re at work right now. I’m distracting you.’

‘I love being distracted by you :D’

‘I don’t want Malena to become dissatisfied with you.’

‘Nah, she’d never become dissatisfied with me. She adores me!’

‘Does she indeed?’

Emma chuckled, teased a bit: ‘yep, but don’t worry. I really, really have a thing for brunette’s :D’

‘Is that so?’

‘Mhmmm! And especially this gorgeous brunette I can’t stop thinking about...’

‘I think you should start working.’

Emma chuckled. ‘Yeah, you’re probably right about that.’

Regina wished her a good day at work, and so Emma finally found her laptop and began todays work. 

***************

That following Friday, Emma came home fairly late at night. Friday was always a bit of a busy day for her. First, she had work, then Sign Language lesson and once she came back to Steveston, Ruby had more or less hijacked her along with Elsa and Isabelle. A few days ago, Emma had told them that she was going to Toronto for a little while, and so they wanted to spend time with her before she left. They had completely ignored it when Emma stated that trip wasn’t until in a month. 

And Emma had had a lovely time with her friend. They’d had a meal and then talked for hours and hours. Ruby and Isabelle had gotten a bit drunk, but Emma and Elsa had preferred to stay sober. 

Emma was a bit tired now, but she was every bit happy. Things had been so busy lately, and it had been a while since she last had spent time with her friends. 

The blonde tugged off her boots and unzipped her leather jacket. Before hanging it up, she fished her phone out of her pocket and tapped the screen once. She immediately felt disappointed with herself when she saw there was a text from Regina from several hours ago. One she hadn’t noticed or answered. God damnit. That had to be a first. Emma brought the phone with her into the living room, plopped down on the couch and then checked the message: 

‘How was the Sign Language lesson?’

Darn it. Emma felt ridiculously guilty for not having picked up on that message. And for having missed the chance to text with Regina. And now it was pretty late. Maybe Regina had gone to bed. Crap.   
Emma answered the text anyway though: 

‘The lesson was good. Urgh, I’m so sorry I haven’t answered for hours! I was kidnapped by Ruby and Elsa and Isabelle when I got back. I literally didn’t hear the message. You’ve probably gone to bed, and I’ve totally just missed the opportunity of saying goodnight to you. Ugh!’

Emma told herself off sufficiently. She was so angry with herself for having missed the chance of saying goodnight to Regina. They always did that. Emma grinded her teeth. This really sucked. Big time. 

But to her utmost surprise, her phone vibrated against her palm. Emma was quick to check the message:

‘I’m still up.’

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Phew. ‘Oh thank god! What are you doing then?’

‘I’m actually not doing anything in particular right now. How was the night out?’

‘Fun. A bit long, but fun. Ruby and Isabelle had a bit too much to drink, but Elsa and I preferred to stay sober.’

‘How very sensible of you.’

‘Ha, ha ha. How come you’re up this late? Have you and Henry watched a movie?’

‘No, Henry isn’t home tonight. He’s having a sleep over with at Nick’s.’

‘Oh. Forced sister time with Zelena then 😉??’

‘Zelena is with Chad.’

Emma’s eyebrows rose at that. This was interesting. ‘So you’re home alone?’

‘Yes.’ 

Oh. This was very interesting. Emma smirked a bit as she texted: ‘you shouldn’t be on your own.... Wanna come over? 😉’

The response came immediately: ‘I can’t. I’ve had wine. And I’m not dressed either. At least not for going out.’

Emma grinned. This was getting better and better. ‘Want some company then? 😉’

‘Is this what could be defined as a “booty call”?’ 

Emma actually laughed out loud at that. ‘Do you want it to be a booty call?’

‘I’ll settle for finding out when I see you. I’ve had wine. I can’t be trusted to text right now.’

Emma laughed again. This was shaping up to be a very good night. And her next text more than reflected that: ‘So you DO want me to come over :P’

‘Yes, that would be nice. But only if you want to. It’s fairly late.’

Emma was already halfway into the hall when she replied to the text. ‘IDGAF. I’m on my way. Don’t fall asleep 😉’

‘I’d never do that.’

Emma grabbed her leather jacket and shrugged it back on, adjusted her slightly crooked beanie. Then she slipped her phone into the pocket, grabbed her housekey and car keys and then left the house. 

She had expected to go to bed and crash, but now she was going to see Regina instead. Not what she had expected, but she was definitely not complaining. The blonde grinned as she climbed back inside the barely cold car. She hoped that Regina would keep her promise and not fall asleep. The blonde grinned again as she switched the engine on. Music immediately blasted out from the radio, but Emma wasn’t even bothered by that. She simply switched the music off as she maneuvered the car out of the driveway. She was grinning like an idiot, but she didn’t care about that either. She was on her way to see Regina. Nothing else mattered right now. 

To Be Continued..........


	62. Part Sixty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ;)

During the car ride to Zelena’s/Regina’s place, Emma had wondered a great deal what ‘not dressed for going out’ meant exactly, and she was definitely not disappointed when she stood on the porch and 

Regina opened the door for her. Regina was wearing a grey silk nightgown that ended mid-thigh. The nightgown had delicate little straps and she was wearing a matching grey silk bathrobe over it. Her dark eyes gleamed and her cheeks were flushed. Most likely because of the wine she’d consumed. 

“Damn,” Emma said plainly. “Is this how you normally look when you’re home alone?” 

Regina nodded and bared her pearly white teeth in a grin. 

“Good thing I stopped by then,” Emma said and smirked a bit as Regina stepped aside so she could slip inside. The blonde unzipped her jacket, toed off her boots and then put her hands on Regina’s hips.   
“Hi.” 

Regina flashed a beaming smile in return.

“I really love spontaneous decisions,” Emma murmured as she leaned in and pecked Regina’s lips. She could feel how Regina nodded. 

Obviously, one kiss wasn’t quite enough, but the hallway wasn’t exactly the place for prolonged greetings, so they headed inside the living room where a half empty glass of wine and a book laying spine up had been left on the table. Emma tilted her head slightly so she could read the title of the book. The Price of Salt. So Regina had been spending her late night with Carol and Therese. Interesting. 

“I love your idea of a Friday night in too,” Emma grinned as they headed over to the couch. On the floor, Emma spotted a large bowl of water standing on a towel. The water was smelling of roses and was full of bubbles. Regina had clearly been taken a footbath. 

“That looks nice, but was it as nice as the foot rub I gave you in the log house?” Emma smirked and looked at Regina. 

Regina flushed for reasons that had nothing to do with alcohol, and then she shook her head once. 

“No? Well then maybe I should give you another foot rub sometimes?” Emma slyly offered. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the bottle of wine on the coffee table and then gestured towards Emma.

“Wine would have been nice, but I’m driving home,” Emma said and added as an afterthought: “aren’t I?”

Regina shook her head in response, but her eyebrows were raised like they always were when she was asking. She wasn’t ordering Emma to stay, she was suggesting it. 

“Staying sounds good,” Emma said. “For the night?” 

Regina’s lips curled up in a middle thing between a smile and a smirk as she nodded. 

“Even better, but I didn’t bring any clothes. Or a toothbrush,” Emma suddenly remembered. 

Regina just offered a light shrug in response. 

“But I suppose I could use that spare toothbrush of yours,” Emma grinningly mused as she sat down on the couch. “And lets be honest, wearing the same clothes two days in a row has never killed anybody. I’m definitely staying the night. It doesn’t seem fair that you should be here all alone. Come sit down, lovely.”

Regina sat down and her robe slipped some as she shifted, leaving most of her toned, tanned legs gloriously exposed to Emma. 

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?” Emma asked. “If this is how you look for a quiet night in, I’m totally gonna be here every single time.”

Regina smirked a bit at that, and Emma scooted closer so she could put a hand on Regina’s thigh. The brunette shifted a bit at that. 

“I’m really, really happy that you hadn’t gone to bed,” Emma murmured as she drew lazily circles on Regina’s thigh. After a moment, those circles turned into “I love you” sloppily written, but nevertheless understandable. Regina’s chest rumbled. 

“Can I do this when we’re in the sleep cabin on the train?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded. 

“Awesome. How about this?” Emma asked as she leaned in and pecked Regina’s lips lightly. 

Regina nodded again. 

“Great. How about this then?” now Emma kissed Regina’s jaw. 

Another nod. 

“And this?” she moved her hand upwards, so it was resting on Regina’s inner thigh now. 

Regina nodded fervently. 

Emma slowly drew lazy patterns on Regina’s inner thigh, and she wasn’t quite sure how she managed to keep her voice steady when she asked: “have you figured it out by the way?”

Regina frowned in confusion now. 

“Whether this is a booty call or not,” Emma snickered. 

Regina wrinkled her nose a bit. 

“You were the one who called it that,” Emma teased lightly. “But let’s call it a romantic suggestion instead, yeah?”

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit. 

“Soooo,” Emma asked, and her voice dropped an octave as she rubbed Regina’s inner thigh. “Is this a romantic suggestion?”

Regina answered by leaning and kissing her, and Emma knew that yep, this was definitely a romantic suggestion. And a damn welcome one too! The blonde kept one hand on Regina’s inner thigh but reached up and cupped Regina’s cheek with the other. She didn’t hesitate before deepening the kiss. Why hide what was really on her mind? What was on both their minds. 

Regina lifted one hand to cup the back of Emma’s head like she always did when they were kissing each other, but tonight she met an obstruction. Emma’s beanie. The blonde chuckled breathlessly into the kiss when Regina ripped the beanie away from her head. For some reason, Emma found that to be insanely hot. She liked this side of Regina. The slightly more eager side. The side of her that ripped Emma’s clothing away with vigor. Once the beanie was out of the way, Emma did indeed feel Regina’s hand cupping the back of her head, then her fingers were threading through Emma’s golden hair, and 

Emma sighed into the kiss. She let her fingers climb up Regina’s inner thigh, and it didn’t long before she found both warmth and wetness. 

“You should have texted me earlier,” Emma muttered against Regina’s lips. It was definitely too long since she and Regina last has been together like this. 

Regina simply kissed her again, and Emma thought to herself that it was definitely too long since she and Regina had kissed each other like this as well. Emma wanted more. More of everything. She wanted to strip Regina of that bathrobe and nightgown and worship every inch of her. Plain and simple. She rubbed Regina’s inner thigh again, could feel how the motion made Regina’s skin feel slicker and warmer. 

Regina moaned sharply at that and Emma felt her teeth scrape along her bottom lip. Then she was biting down very, very gently, and hissed in both surprise and pleasure. That felt very, very good, but it was also a bit unusual. Regina wasn’t normally this “bold”. But Emma was definitely not unhappy about it. Quite the reverse. She loved seeing this side of Regina. 

Regina’s hands slid up and cupped Emma’s cheeks as their tongues brushed against each other and intertwined in what could almost have been a dance. Neither of them were holding back. Neither of them bothered to pretend that this wasn’t what they both wanted. To feel each other. To be together in every possible way. Emma snaked an arm around Regina’s waist, pulling her closer until she was almost sitting on Emma’s lap. The thought of that made Emma moan into the kiss once more. She tightened her grip on Regina’s waist just a little. Just enough to bring their bodies closer together. Her body was reacting to Regina’s. Reacting to the way Regina was kissing her. Emma felt very warm. Her clothes were starting to feel constricting and uncomfortable. The scent of Regina’s apple shampoo and the scent of roses from her skin filled her nostrils and made her feel dizzy. She moaned once more as she reveled in the way Regina was kissing her. A few hundredth years of this wouldn’t be so bad.

She didn’t get a hundredth years of kissing. Instead Regina pulled away from her and rose from the couch. Emma would have complained if it hadn’t been for the way Regina stretched her hand out towards the blonde while glancing at the staircase. 

“You read my mind, babe,” Emma said as she willingly took Regina’s hand and stood from the couch. She was secretly thrilled about this. She was thrilled to see Regina initiating and not being shy about what she wanted. 

The couple walked up the stairs, down the hallway, and soon they were standing in Regina’s bedroom. Regina closed the door behind them and then she walked back to Emma and kissed her once more. 

Deeply, longingly, and Emma was instantly right back in Paradise. Her own private Paradise which smelled of roses and apples. Regina’s hands were on her body now. Roaming all over her form and Emma didn’t mind that one bit. She loved feeling Regina’s hands on her. They had been apart for a week. She hadn’t felt Regina’s hands on her body for an entire week. That was far too long time! Regina’s teeth was tugging on her bottom lip again, and the effect was instantly. Emma flushed as she felt wetness gathering in her panties. She squeezed Regina’s hips in that particular way she knew Regina happened to love, and Regina too responded to the touch immediately. She released a low, deep sound that could almost have been a growl, and god, the sound was almost enough to make Emma combust on the spot. 

And then Regina’s hands slid down and she began fiddling with the bottom of Emma’s tanktop. 

Emma broke the kiss and settled for nodding. She couldn’t quite locate her voice right now. 

But Regina immediately understood and began lifting Emma’s tanktop. As she slowly bared her stomach, Emma’s breathing sped up. She absolutely loved this “role reversal”. She loved that Regina was the one to “call the shots” tonight. That confidence suited really suited Regina. 

Regina lifted Emma’s tanktop higher, and Emma made a sound that was alarmingly close to being a giggle when the tanktop ended up obstructing her view. Regina gave the shirt an impatient tug and then Emma was able to see again. The tanktop landed on the floor with a soft thud, and Emma quickly ran a couple of fingers through her hair where the shirt had messed it up. She was just about to make some lame joke about it, but she was effectively robbed of her voice when Regina lowered her hands, ran them over Emma’s stomach and then tapped her fingertips against the round button in Emma’s jeans. The blonde had to settle for nodding once more. 

Regina unbuttoned the little round button in Emma’s jeans and then she carefully unzipped them. She maintained eye contact with Emma as she pushed the jeans down the blonde’s legs.

“You look at me like.... Like I’m a present you’re going to unwrap,” Emma mumbled.

Regina looked rather delighted as she nodded. Then she pushed Emma’s jeans down the rest of the way, and after Emma had stepped out of them, she put her hands on Emma’s body once more. Placed them at the nape of Emma’s neck and then slowly smoothened them down her back and all the way down to her butt. Emma shivered at that. She herself was prone to place her hands on Regina’s ass, and this “role reversal” send thrills through Emma’s body. And even more so when Regina squeezed ever so slightly before her hands wandered back up and began fiddling with the clasp of Emma’s bra.

That made Emma wake up. She lifted her hands to the belt that held Regina’s bathrobe loosely together and undid the loose knot. The bathrobe immediately became even looser, and Emma barely had to push the material down Regina’s shoulders. It felt on its own accord, and Emma was left breathless at what she was seeing. All of Regina’s nightgown and not just sneak peeks of it. The thin straps resting on Regina’s shoulders. The way she could see glimpses of Regina’s upper thighs when she moved. Regina looked like some of sort goddess. An ethereal creature that had fallen down from a paradise to land in this bedroom. 

“You look...” Emma shook her head, unable to find words. Her gaze dropped to the pearl necklace Regina was wearing tonight. The necklace only added to the look. 

Regina flashed a little smile and then she tapped the clasp on Emma’s bra once more. This time, Emma nodded eagerly. 

Regina moved to stand behind her. Emma shivered from head to toe when she felt the brunette’s hot breath on the side of her neck. Lips against skin. Regina gently kissed her neck while she unhooked Emma’s bra. Emma’s arms instantly became limp so Regina could slide the bra off her. Thud. The material landed on the floor, and Emma’s eyes slid closed when she felt Regina’s fingertips slowly trail up her arms. Her lips were still on the side of Emma’s neck. Gently kissing and ever so softly pulling at the skin. Not hard enough to leave any lasting marks, but not soft enough to go unnoticed. Emma moaned deeply, tipped her head back so she could rest it on the top of Regina’s shoulder. Regina’s fingertips were still dusting up and down her arms, and Emma was sure that all the little hairs there was standing up. 

“How do you do it?” Emma mumbled half-dazed. “How can you know exactly how to touch me?” 

Regina’s chest rumbled quietly at that. Her fingertips moved from Emma’s arms to her stomach instead. They trailed upwards. Slowly, so slowly until she could cup Emma’s breasts. 

Emma immediately reacted to the touch and instinctively reached back and tossed an arm around Regina’s neck. It took ten seconds before she realized what she had done, and she automatically stiffened and apologized profusely: “oh shit! I’m sorry Regina! I’ll move my arm, I’m sorry, I didn’t... I wasn’t thinking.” 

But Regina simply pressed another light kiss to the side of Emma’s neck. Due to how close they were standing, Emma could feel the softness of Regina’s body against her own. Softness. Regina’s body didn’t feel stiff or rigid. 

“This is... This is okay?” Emma breathed. She had a feeling that it was, but she wanted to be certain. And she found a creative way to make Regina able to say yes or no: “one kiss for yes. Two kisses for   
no.”

One kiss was pressed to her neck. For yes. 

“Okay,” Emma breathed but nevertheless loosened her grip on Regina’s neck a little. Regina’s hands began working once more, and Emma cried out softly as she kneaded her breasts. Emma’s head lolled back once more. She felt so weak as she stood there, putting her entire weight against Regina. Her knees were buckling. They should move this to the bed. But for some reason she couldn’t move an inch. 

She could only stand there and feel as Regina kept touching and stimulating her in the most pleasurable way possible. Emma turned her head slightly so she could breathe in the scent of Regina’s apple shampoo. The scent only added to the experience, and Emma cried out once more when Regina kissed her neck again, found a particularly sensitive spot. 

Emma felt like she had been turned into putty. Her knees were buckling in an almost dangerous manner. Regina’s fingers were playing with her nipples now. Gently rolling the hardened tips between her fingers. Emma bit her lip, reminded herself to not tighten her grip on the back of Regina’s neck. “God...” she muttered croakily. “That feels incredible!” 

Another kiss. This time further down where her neck met shoulder. Emma was panting now. More wetness gathered in her panties, and when Emma shifted a bit, she could feel how slick her inner thighs had gotten. She moaned deeply. Her head felt floaty despite the fact that she hadn’t consumed any alcohol tonight. She was drunk on lust. Drunk on Regina and what she was doing to her right now. Her hands were moving once more, and Emma whimpered a little bit when those soft hands left her breasts. But her despair was immediately transformed into something quite else when Regina’s hands slipped lower and began tracing the waistband of her panties. 

Without opening her eyes, Emma moved her arms so she could put her hands on top of Regina’s and guide her thumbs to hook into the waistband of her panties. A very clear go ahead sign. And it didn’t take long before Regina complied and tugged the panties down Emma’s legs. Emma did a little wiggle and then the panties were curled around her ankles. 

“I need to lie down,” Emma stated plainly and breathlessly, and she could feel how Regina’s chest rumbled behind her. The blonde turned around, so they were face to face once more. Regina’s eyes were nearly black now. Her cheeks were flushed, and her nipples stood out as hard points against the silk of her nightgown. 

“And I think this one needs to go,” Emma stated just as plainly as she lifted the straps on Regina’s nightgown and then slid them down her arms. It didn’t take long before the soft grey material ended up next to their other clothes. 

Emma drank in the image of Regina’s half-naked body. She lifted her hand and caressed Regina from her collarbone and all the way down to the waistband of her panties. 

Regina immediately closed the distance between them. She cupped Emma’s face once more and slotted their lips together in another heated kiss. Emma tethered, stumbled backwards. The back of her knees hit the bed and that made her completely loose balance. She fell backwards onto the bed, and Regina who had been quite unprepared followed suit and landed on top of her. 

“Woops,” Emma giggled and pushed hair away from her face. “You good?”

Regina nodded and a little wrinkle appeared between her eyes as she looked down at Emma. 

“I’m fine,” Emma assured and reached up so she could smoothen out that little wrinkle. “Soft landing. Now kiss me again. Please.”

Regina very willingly complied and covered Emma’s mouth with her own. 

Emma saw no reason to adjust. She loved having Regina on top of her. And she especially loved the hand that slipped lower and rubbed between her legs. 

“Oh god, oh fuck!” she hissed. 

Regina released her lips with a soft pop and quirked an eyebrow slightly at the cuss. She didn’t seem to find Emma’s exclamations one bit. Quite the reverse. She flashed Emma a positively wicked smile and then she kissed the blonde’s jaw, the side of her neck, the top of her shoulder and then down her chest. She swirled her tongue over Emma’s nipple, and in lack of better suggestions Emma reached back and grabbed the headboard. It wasn’t optimal, but it worked. It gave her something to hold on to. Something that wasn’t Regina’s hair. Because Emma knew herself, and she knew that she would end up pulling Regina’s hair. And she didn’t want to do that. The headboard would have to suffice. Regina’s hand came up and began kneading her other breast. She left no part of Emma neglected, and once   
Emma was panting harshly, she switched side and showered Emma’s other breast with attention. The hot mouth closing around her nipple was almost too much for Emma. She once again felt like she could combust on the spot, and it certainly didn’t help the matter when Regina started to alternate between licks and torturously slow sucks. 

Emma was cursing. Loudly. She couldn’t help it. And she didn’t want to either. Because she could feel that each crass word spurred Regina on. Everything she did became just a little bit more enthusiastic when Emma cursed, and the blonde found that to be unbelievably sexy. Regina who detested cursing at all times liked it in the bedroom. That was hot. 

“Fucking hell!” Emma hissed and almost smiled at the way Regina paused for a split second and then continued vigorously. 

Emma squeezed the headboard and heard something crack slightly, but whether it was the headboard, or her knuckles remained unclear. And she didn’t care to find out either. She was far too wrapped up in pleasure to care. Was she on the verge of cracking a knuckle? Maybe. Who cared? Emma certainly didn’t. She tipped her head back and panted, opened her eyes so she could see Regina on top of her. 

God, she was a vision like that. All slick and slippery, and fuck, Emma wanted to do things to her! So many things. But she was unable to do either of those things right now. She was trapped in the sweetest way possible. Trapped underneath Regina. Emma arched her back, pushed her breast further into Regina’s mouth. 

Regina answered by giving her nipple another firm lick, taking it between her teeth and then tugging gently. 

Emma was gonna die. Or maybe she was dead already. And had ended up in a red hot paradise. 

After a moment or so, Regina released her nipple with a soft pop, switched side and then gave Emma’s other nipple a light and teasing kiss before trailing her kisses lower and lower. And she didn’t stop and kiss her way back up. No, she continued until she reached a spot that made Emma inhale sharply, because this was new. Regina hadn’t done that before. Emma lifted her head and looked down at the woman between her legs. Regina calmly returned her gaze, but Emma could see that delicious, teasing wickedness in her eyes. She licked her lips and Emma’s core clenched in anticipation. “Oh god, babe are you- are you sure?” 

Regina’s response didn’t disappoint. She raised an eyebrow in an “what do you think”-manner. Emma shifted, planted her feet flatly on the mattress and then parted her legs to give Regina as much room as possible. 

Regina smirked up at her once more and then she was lowering her head. Emma’s head immediately lolled back, and she cried out sharply when she felt Regina’s mouth between her legs. Kissing and licking and fuck Emma was not gonna survive this! Everything simply felt... too good. She couldn’t recognize her own voice when she cried out once more, couldn’t recognize the sounds coming out of her mouth. She writhed on the bed, hips bucking and back arching. She didn’t dare open her eyes. Not even for a second. She was “afraid” that the sight of Regina between her legs would make her come right then and there. She squeezed the headboard once more. Now she couldn’t even say anything. The thing Regina was doing with her tongue was rendering her completely speechless. The way Regina’s tongue so effortlessly found all her weak spots and pressed against them made Emma temporarily mute. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, ironically enough, that was exactly what she had asked Regina not to do. And now Emma was doing the exact same thing. Simply because she couldn’t help it. Maybe she would be a bit more lenient the next time she caught Regina biting her lip. 

Emma squeezed her eyes shut so firmly she could see black spots dancing. Maybe she was gonna pass out. Or maybe not. She felt Regina’s soft, warm hand on her thigh, and Emma forced herself to loosen the grip on the headboard so she could find Regina’s hand with her own. She intertwined their fingers and gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. It didn’t take long before she felt Regina squeeze back. Though not as harshly as Emma just had, but maybe that was fair enough. Regina was rather preoccupied at the moment. Her mouth was everywhere, and it was driving Emma to a point where she didn’t feel very sane. Another choked down sound slipped past her lips, and Emma faintly identified the sound as being a rather garbled version of Regina’s name. It sounded completely breathy. Emma was not just saying a name right now. She was worshipping a goddess. A goddess who became more and more enthusiastic with each time Emma breathed her name. 

Emma couldn’t stay still. Her body twisted constantly, her hips rocked against the mouth between her legs. To her surprise, she found that she suddenly was able to move her other hand again, and so she quickly released her grip on the headboard and grabbed Regina’s shoulder. Squeezed slightly. She didn’t need to hold on to the headboard. She needed to hold on to Regina. Like never before. 

Regina shifted. Emma whimpered when she felt the brunette’s tongue leave her core, but her despair was short lived, and she felt Regina’s tongue on her clit. Regina lightly dragged her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves as though she was trying gauge Emma’s reaction.

And Emma was gonna give her a reaction, alright! She threw her head back and howled. Actually, she hit her the back of her head on the wall, but right now she didn’t give two shits about that! She yelled Regina’s name, screamed it into the ceiling, and then Regina’s lips were wrapping around her clit. She began to slowly and gently suck, and Emma straight up whimpered at that. There was no way she could keep the sound in. And even if she could, she wouldn’t. 

“Oh fuck, Regina, I- I can’t l-last!” Emma panted as her hips moved on their own accord once again. 

Regina “answered” by sucking harder, applying more and more pressure. She was showing absolutely no mercy now, and Emma howled once more. God, Regina’s mouth was a fucking sin! Her delirious cries echoed in the bedroom and she squeezed Regina’s shoulder again, desperately clinging onto her. She could feel the heat starting to build up low in her abdomen, could feel that distinct pressure, that burning sensation in her heels. She dug her heels into the mattress, bit her lip once more, almost hard enough to draw blood, knowing full well what was about to happen. She was already shaking. 

She moaned Regina’s name again and again. Maybe that was the only thing she could say. And maybe that didn’t matter. Maybe she was more than fine with only being able to say Regina’s name from now on.

“Regina, I....” god, she didn’t even know how that sentence was supposed to end. She didn’t have control over her voice. Or her body. Her back arched and her hips bucked against Regina’s face. She didn’t have control over anything! 

The blooming pleasure in her abdomen exploded and knocked the wind right out of her. White lights popped behind her eyelids and the blonde garbled out a string of curses mixed with Regina’s name. Her core twitched and her walls clenched and squeezed as she reached her climax. For a moment her body was wound tight, but then she released a puff of air as her walls finally stopped spasming. She slumped back against the mattress with an ungraceful thud and moaned at the way the pleasure was still making her tingle. Her hand went limp on Regina’s shoulder. 

“Mmmmm,” she breathed, throat scratchy and voice less than strong, but it didn’t matter. 

Regina was still between her legs. Maybe she was hoping to give Emma a second orgasm, but Emma knew that she possibly couldn’t take another one right now, so she gently tapped Regina’s shoulder once and breathed: “why don’t you come up here and bask in my post coital bliss with me?”

And Regina was more than willing to do that. Emma opened her eyes just in time to see Regina come up to lie next to her, and the blonde groaned quietly at what she saw. Regina’s lips were glistening with wetness, her cheeks were flushed, and her hair completely tousled. 

Emma struggled to get her useless body to cooperate as she rolled onto her side, so she was face to face with Regina. She gingerly leaned in and kissed Regina, immediately tasting herself on the brunette’s lips. Both women moaned at that, and as Emma pulled back, she said: “do you have any idea.... how incredible that was?”

Regina looked delightfully smug at that. 

“And do you have any idea how badly I wanna make you come?” Emma continued and waggled an eyebrow. 

Emma had no idea where she found the strength. Perhaps from the prospect of making Regina come. But either way she sat up in bed, grinned and then hooked her fingers into the waistband of Regina’s panties and said: “lift, beautiful.” 

Regina was most helpful as she lifted her hips so Emma could tug the panties down her legs. 

Emma wasted no time in nudging Regina’s legs apart and settling between them. What she found made the breath hitch in her throat all over again. Regina was absolutely drenched. Now Emma was the one who felt a bit wicked as she cupped Regina’s core. 

Regina completely twitched at that. 

“I wanna taste you,” Emma husked as she pressed a kiss to the top of Regina’s breast. “Can I?” 

Regina nodded fervently and then she was lightly pushing at the crown of Emma’s head, silently urging her to go lower. 

And Emma found Regina’s eagerness and insistence to be incredibly hot. And she had no problem with doing as Regina requested. It didn’t take long before she was nicely settled between Regina’s legs and it became her turn to place her palms on Regina’s inner thighs as she gave Regina a long, firm lick from entrance to clit and back again. Fingers tightened in her hair at that and Emma heard Regina moan sharply. 

Teasing was not on Emma’s schedule for tonight. And honestly, neither was foreplay. She just wanted Regina to come undone for her. She gave Regina another lick, then pressed the tip of her tongue against the brunette’s entrance. She was silently asking for permission, and in response, Regina shifted, pushed her hips forward. If that wasn’t permission, Emma didn’t know what was. She slipped her tongue inside Regina and was rewarded with another moan. Her hips were already bucking, and Emma curled her tongue, found that soft, spongy spot within Regina and made sure to rub her tongue against it with each thrust. Those fingers in her hair twitched a bit and so did Regina’s hips. Emma lifted her hands so she could cup and gently squeeze Regina’s breasts. She had realized that she hadn’t spent any time on them tonight, and that was a huge mistake. Every inch of Regina should be worshipped like she deserved to be worshipped. Like the goddess she was. 

Emma wiggled her tongue, slowly drew out the muscle and then slipped it right back inside, immediately finding Regina’s g-spot. She rubbed her tongue against it. 

Regina moaned sharply once more, her hips bucked against Emma’s face, and Emma gave Regina’s left breast one last soft squeeze before lowering her hand and finding Regina’s clit with the tip of her finger. 

Regina’s body completely lifted at that. She tugged at Emma’s hair. Emma began rubbing her clit almost roughly. Regina panted out a few more breaths and then Emma felt how her walls fluttered and then squeezed around her tongue, effectively trapping it where it was for a moment. She heard Regina whimper above her, then exhaling sharply. The taste of her filled Emma’s mouth completely, and even before moving her head away, Emma knew that Regina’s orgasm had been just a smidge different. It had been more... profuse. Emma would have smirked if she could. She had no idea Regina could do that. She moved her fingers away from Regina’s clit and gave her thigh a soft rub, silently urging her to relax her muscles once more. And after a few seconds, Regina released another puff of air and then went completely limp. Emma was once again free to move, and she slowly withdrew her tongue from within Regina. Then she lifted her head and looked up at Regina. 

Regina had gone from flushed to bright red, a mixture between post coital bliss and embarrassment, and eager to wipe that last part away from her beautiful face, Emma immediately came up to kiss her lips eagerly. Regina made a surprised little sound but returned the kiss. 

“That...” Emma breathed as she pecked Regina’s lips again and again. “Was literally the hottest thing ever! I did not know you could do that!”

Regina bit her lip as she offered a modest little shrug. 

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Emma grinned. 

Regina licked her lips shyly. 

“Do not be embarrassed!” Emma said, rushing to kiss Regina again. “That was so, so, SO hot! Jesus, you are the sexiest woman on earth!”

Regina broke the kiss and her chest rumbled as she shook her head in denial. 

Emma ignored it. “And you have just made it my life mission to make that happen again. And again. And again. And possibly again.”

Regina’s eyes widened dramatically at that, and she put a hand over her heart in mock fear. 

Emma shifted so she could sit between Regina’s legs and felt every bit pleased when she felt the distinct wet spot. She grinned as she palmed Regina’s breasts. “I didn’t quite get the chance to spend as much time on these as I wanted to. Dare I ask if you’re up for round two?” 

She didn’t even need to ask. Regina nodded eagerly and then she was motioning for Emma to come and lie beside her once more. 

Emma did just that, and it didn’t take long before Regina was coming closer to her, tossing one leg over Emma’s hip. The stimulation made Emma moan. This angle was perfect. This was giving them free rein to touch each other as well as move against each other. 

“And I thought I was going to spend my evening in front of the television,” Emma murmured as she brushed her thumb over Regina’s nipple again. 

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter as she arched her back slightly.

“Seriously, I was so pissed at myself because I thought that I had missed out on the opportunity to say goodnight to you,” Emma continued with a slight chuckle. 

Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow in that salaciously, seductive way. 

“But I guess I get to say goodnight to you in a different way now,” Emma teasingly mused. “In the best kind of way.”

Regina nodded and then she was rolling her hips, slowly rubbing their cores together. 

Emma hissed a bit at that. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re like.... really good at saying goodnight?”

Regina bared her teeth in a grin. 

“You are the sexiest woman on earth,” Emma repeated. “And don’t even try to argue with me. Just go with it, babe.”

Regina didn’t just go with it. Instead her chest rumbled with laughter as she shook her head once more. 

Emma leaned in and kissed her. Things were a bit messy, all tongue and teeth, but neither of them cared. Right now, messy was exactly what both of them desired right now. Regina was the best fucking kisser, and if Emma’s lips hadn’t been so preoccupied, she would have taken great pleasure in telling her that. But right now she was far too busy with kissing Regina. 

That was when the mattress creaked rather loudly underneath them. That distracted them for a split second, and Regina tilted her head a bit. 

“Think we’ll end up on the floor, babe?” Emma asked nonchalantly. 

Regina offered a light shrug in response. She didn’t seem too concerned about that. She seemed more interesting in getting back to kissing. 

“This is the best non-booty call I’ve ever had in my entire life,” Emma snickered. 

Regina effectively shut her up by kissing her and rolling her hips in a very convincing manner. All thoughts of teasing immediately vaporized in thin air, and Emma thought to herself that this night was   
getting a spot on her metaphorical list over the best nights in her life. So far, she had around fifty. All of them after she had met Regina. And maybe just maybe, this one was getting the top spot.......

Dark hair. That was the first thing Emma could see when she opened her eyes the next morning. She blinked and it took her a moment to realize that it was Regina’s hair obstructing her view. Regina was still fast asleep and currently using her chest as a pillow. Emma snickered a bit at that and stretched her arm so she could grab the tangled covers and pull them over them both. She didn’t want Regina to get cold or anything. The movement didn’t wake Regina, but she still shifted, moved away so she was laying next to Emma instead. 

Emma had no idea what time it was. And she didn’t care much either. All she cared about was this moment of serenity. She felt so completely tranquil like this. Warm. Contend. And ridiculously in love with her girlfriend. 

There were worse ways to wake up. Waking up to Regina all snuggled up under the covers was definitely Emma’s favorite way of waking up. She was planning on letting Regina sleep for a few more minutes. Then she would wake her up with a soft kiss to her shoulder and the promise of making coffee. The perfect plan. 

And the first part of Emma’s little morning plan worked out perfectly. She watched Regina sleep for a moment. Then she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Regina’s shoulder. The only bare part of Regina. 

Regina made a soft little sound and then she was turning around, so they were face to face. Her eyelids fluttered and then she opened her eyes.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Emma said softly. “Slept well?”

Regina nodded. 

“I’m happy to hear that. Do you want some coffee now?” 

Regina shook her head and then lifted her head so she could kiss Emma. 

Emma “mmm’ed” softly into the kiss. Coffee could wait a little longer. Kissing Regina was much more important. She gently cupped Regina’s cheeks and noted that her lips were just a little bit sore after last night. As was other parts of her. Emma chuckled into the kiss. 

After a few soft good morning kisses, the couple finally pulled apart and suggested coffee once more. 

But once again Regina shook her head and wrapped an arm around Emma. The brunette clearly wasn’t ready to leave the bedroom quite yet. 

Emma didn’t mind that either. This was very nice. “Morning snuggles,” she said with a chuckle. “I like it.”

Regina’s chest rumbled and then she pressed a kiss to the top of Emma’s head. 

“But you know what...” Emma said as she shifted so she could look at Regina. “I don’t think I’ve gotten my dose on good morning kisses just yet.”

Regina playfully raised an eyebrow and then she kissed Emma once more. Less softly this time. Definitely more heated, and Emma thought to herself that maybe they wouldn’t settle for just morning kisses on this particular morning. Maybe they would end up having morning-

THUD!

“Mom, I have something I wanna tell- oh. I didn’t know Emma was here. Why are you guys still in bed?”

Emma and Regina got the surprise of a lifetime and immediately broke the kiss when a loud sound and an innocent question ruined their morning of serenity. Emma frantically looked around to make sure that the cover was indeed covering every inch of them. Once sure of that, she gaped at Henry who had just burst inside his mother’s bedroom. 

“Are you guys sick?” he asked innocently. 

Regina just stared at him. Mortification had clearly made her unable to react. It was up to Emma. 

“Uhh, kid,” the blonde said halfheartedly. “Can you maybe give us a second?”

But before Henry could answer, Emma heard Zelena’s voice in the hallway: “Henry, what did I tell you about slamming the doors open like that?!”

“Sorry!” Henry yelled back. 

“What’s going on?” Zelena asked as she walked through the open door. “What are you doing in here-“ she ran out of words when she looked at the scenery unfolding in front of her. Emma and Regina in bed and the very confused Henry who had just walked in on them. “Oh, bollocks,” the redhead said and looked something between horrified and amused. 

“That’s a bad word!” Henry interjected.

But now Regina “came alive” and her jaw clenched as she made sure the cover stayed where it was with one hand and made rapid “get out” gestures with her other hand. 

“Henry come on,” Zelena said hastily. 

“But I wanted to tell-“

“You can do that later, sweetie. Once your mom and Emma had some breakfast. Come now. I’ll make you French toast, yeah?”

“Cool,” Henry said and willingly let Zelena escort him out of the bedroom. But he was barely out of the bedroom before Emma heard him ask Zelena: “why’s there clothes on the floor? Mom hates clothes on the floor.”

“Yes, well, I think your mom and Emma might have been in a hurry to get some... sleep last night. That’s why there’s clothes on the floor, sweetpea.”

“Oh. Okay,” Henry said, and Emma heard him thunder down the stairs. 

Zelena started laughing, and Regina narrowed her eyes and huffed slightly under her breath. But Zelena clearly heard that because she started laughing even harder. 

“In a hurry to get some sleep, my foot!” she yelled from the hallway. 

At that Regina turned to Emma and began signing rapidly. Her movements were fast, but Emma still had no problem with understanding what she was saying. 

“You want me to tell your sister to shut up?”

Regina nodded and formed the word ‘please’

“Okay then,” Emma said, cleared her throat and then yelled: “Regina tells you to shut up!”

“That’s never gonna happen!” Zelena singsong’ed back. “She’s the one who keeps inviting you here for a booty call!”

“What’s a booty call?” Henry yelled from the kitchen. 

“Nothing!” Zelena yelled back. 

Regina did something Emma only could describe as “face palming”. 

“There’s French toast in the kitchen whenever the lovebirds decides to join us!” Zelena informed them and wheezed. 

Regina looked like she wanted to murder her sister and Emma suddenly found herself busy with convincing Regina why that was a bad, bad idea. 

“If you do that, we won’t get any French toast,” Emma said and kissed Regina’s bare shoulder again. 

Regina just shook her head and buried her face in her hands once more.

To Be Continued...............

To Be Continued..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Choo-choo!


	63. Part Sixty Three

’All set for tomorrow, my love?’

Emma smiled, quickly sitting down on the edge of her bed. ‘Yeah, I’ve just packed the rest of my things. What about you?’

‘Yes, I’ve got my things packed as well.’

‘Yeah, but are you ready?’

‘For the train ride? Yes, absolutely. For the operation? Ask me again when we arrive.’

‘It’s okay to be nervous, darling.’

‘Is it also okay to feel a bit like you’re about to throw up when you think about it?’

‘Yes, that’s okay too. Completely okay.’

‘I feel like such a wimp.’

‘Excuse me? That’s about the worst bullshit I’ve ever heard! You are not a wimp!! You are anything but a wimp!’

‘My, my. You felt strongly about that, didn’t you?’

‘You bet your well-shaped ass I do! I won’t listen to you calling yourself a wimp when you are anything but!’

‘Well-shaped, you say?’

‘Stop changing the subject, Mills!’

‘You were the one who mentioned my ass.’

‘Yep, and I could probably write a nine hundredth pages long essay on why I find your ass to be perfect, but right now I think you’re trying to distract me.’

‘You’re right. I am.’

‘You’re not a wimp, Regina. You are anything but that. You are the strongest person I’ve ever met!’

‘Oh, stop it.’

‘Never.’

‘Fine. I won’t call myself a wimp again. Satisfied?’

‘Almost. I would prefer if you didn’t think it either.’

‘Very well. I’ll refrain from thinking of myself as a wimp as well.’

‘Good! Now tell me, are you excited about spending three days on the train with me? :D’

‘Of course I am, my darling. You already know that.’

Emma smiled as she texted: ‘I’ve packed three extra stacks of post-its!’

‘Have you now?’

‘Yep! I’m counting on lots and lots of communication during those three days.’

‘I believe that could be arranged, my love.’

‘I really love when you call me that 😉’

‘I know you do, but apparently I look like an “idiot” when I’m texting it. At least that is what Henry just informed me of.’

‘Ha! Tell me, does he still want to know what a booty call is?’

‘Yes. He does. He still hasn’t forgotten that “funny” word.’

‘Hahahaha, he’s hilarious!’

‘It’s not funny, Emma.’

‘It is a little funny though :D’

‘No, it’s not. Do you have any idea how long I spent on being mortified?’

‘Yes, I do, and as I told you, Henry survived. Everybody involved did.’

‘Barely. Zelena saw me as a walking joke for two weeks straight!’

‘And the weekends you ran away to my place were awesome, weren’t they? 😉’

‘Most definitely. At least we weren’t interrupted there. But that won’t happen again. Henry and I have had a little heart to heart about boundaries and always knocking before entering the bedroom. Of   
course he wanted to know WHY he had to knock...’

‘And what did you tell him?’

‘I told him that it scares us when he just bursts in unannounced. He understood that.’

‘Nicely dodged :P’

‘Thank you.’

Emma chuckled as she zipped her duffel bag and then lifted it slightly to test how heavy it was. Fortunately enough it wasn’t that heavy. She would have problems with lifting it into the train tomorrow. 

Her phone chimed again just as she was shrugging her jeans off in favor of a pair of soft flannel pajama bottoms. She left her jeans abandoned on the floor and checked the message instead:

‘How are you feeling about seeing Mary Margaret and David again?’

‘So-so. I can definitely feel that I am not the same as I was when I was seventeen and they kicked me out of the house. I’m not afraid of them anymore, but I’m not overly thrilled about seeing them either.’

‘Of course you’re not. I can understand that.’

‘But I’m selfish enough to be happy that you’re going to be there with me.’

‘Why is that selfish?’

‘Because you’ll be exposed to my adoptive mother and she’s not a nice person. I don’t want her to hurt you and I just know that she’s going to say something shitty to you, but I don’t feel like I can face them alone and need you with me. Therefore it’s selfish.’

‘It’s not. You’re not forcing me to go with you. I’m going because I want to. We’re partners. We support each other. Therefore, it is not selfish.’

‘I don’t want Mary Margaret to say shit to you!’

‘I don’t want her to say shit to YOU.’

‘Okay, this sounds pretty horrible, but I’m actually sort of used to that.’

‘I too have some experience in that regard.’

Emma cringed and her belly pinched at the reminder of Regina’s dark past. The reminder of the fact that they both had baggage. ‘This conversation is taking a pretty dark turn, isn’t it? Wanna discuss something else?’

‘I’d love too. Now, are you absolutely sure you can be up at six tomorrow morning? I know how much you love to sleep in...’

‘Rude! Yeah, I love to sleep in, that’s true, but only when you’re around 😉 and now I’m getting reminded of that wakeup call you gave me last Saturday morning....’

‘Yes, that was a good morning wasn’t it?’

‘A very good morning. The best kind of morning! I want more mornings like that one!’

‘Me too. Though I was rather worried about you afterwards. You were quite unresponsive for a moment.’

‘I was blissed out, okay? My body couldn’t take anymore. I had just spent a while on screaming...’

‘Yes, that was very impressive. I liked it.’

‘I know you did. you like my epic screaming contests :D ’

‘Imagine if this operation actually gave me back my voice. I could join in on that ‘contest’. I could participate a bit more.’

‘Excuse me? You participate plenty!’

‘Let me rephrase that then... I could actually TELL you how good you make me feel.’

‘Babe, I already know how good I make you feel.’

‘I know you do, but sometimes it frustrates me that I can’t tell you, can’t say your name etc. I have so many words just wanting to get out, and yet I can’t say them.’

‘I know. And I can understand why you’re frustrated, but no matter what happens, please don’t ever second guess whether I know how I make you feel or not. Because I do. I know it because of the way you smile at me, the way you hold me afterwards and a million other reasons.’

‘I know, I know. I’m sorry. It’s just the surgery that’s messing with my head.’

‘Don’t apologize. Of course the prospect of getting your voice back is making you think all kinds of things. I completely get that.’

‘You really think that the surgery is going to work?’

‘Yes I do.’

‘I wish I could be as sure as you. Suppose it doesn’t? What’s gonna happen then?’

‘Nothing. There’ll always be another stack of post-its nearby.’

‘That is very true. I’ve gotten quite used to those post-its.’

‘I love your post-its messages :D do you know that I actually find the sound of the pencil against the paper soothing?’

‘Really?’

‘Yes! When we first met on the train, I was so stressed about everything, and then you started to write me messages, and I could just feel how my stress disappeared when I listened to the sound of you writing.’

‘That’s very sweet. I’m glad I could reduce some of your stress.’

‘I’m glad you’re still reducing some of my stress. Seriously, I think I’m one of the calmest person in the world thanks to you :D’

‘I am good.’

‘Yep, you definitely are 😉 of course there are certain other things you do that also reduces my stress...’

‘Oh yes?’

‘Mhmm, I walked around with a dreamy smile all day last Sunday after you left. Ruby thought I was high!’

‘Did she indeed? And how did you respond to that wrongful accusation?’

‘I told her I was. High on endorphins :D’

‘Good answer.’

‘I know right?’

‘Aren’t you tired?’

‘Nope 😉’

‘You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a bit of a long day.’

‘Mmm, yeah I know, but the thing is I’m texting my girlfriend, and I don’t wanna go to bed before she does.’

‘Then you are in luck. Your girlfriend is about to go to bed.’

‘Yes, but will she actually sleep, or will she stay up late and finish Outlander?’

‘Actually, she’ll read that new chapter you emailed to her earlier.’

‘So she’ll spend the night with Willa and Helena?’

‘Yes, she will. And she feels extremely privileged to do so because the author writing about Willa and Helena is extremely talented.’

‘You are making me blush now!’

‘Good. That was the intention.’

‘Okay, I think I’ll call it a night. As you so cleverly mentioned, we are getting up early tomorrow, and I don’t wanna be late.’

‘That would be unfortunate.’

‘Sleep well, babe.’

‘Goodnight, my love.’

To say that Emma was tired when her alarm started blaring at six am the next morning was an understatement to say the least. Her first initial response was to make it stop, roll over and then get some more sleep. But then she remembered that she had a train to catch. That made her almost jump out of bed and head into the bathroom where she took a quick and not overly warm shower. It was sadistic, but it did the trick. Emma felt much more awake when she stepped out of the shower and rubbed a towel over her head. She did that a couple of times until her hair was more damp than wet, and then she switched on her hairdryer so she could get those soft waves instead of a frizzy, tangled mess. After a couple of minutes intense hair blowing, her blonde hair was once again soft and light. Feeling satisfied with that, she pulled her now dry hair back into a low ponytail. It was windy today. Too windy to have her hair hanging loose. She didn’t bother to put on a ton of makeup. She wasn’t going out for dinner. She was embarking on a train journey. She didn’t need to wear a ton of makeup for that. Just a bit of mascara and a little bit of that pale pink lipstick she so favored. She looked a bit more awake now. A bit more alert. 

Emma stuffed the towel into the washing machine and then wandered down the hallway and back into the bedroom to put on some clothes. The weather was grey and cloudy today, so Emma ended up opting for her light wash jeans and a red sweater. Both comfortable and warm. Not that Emma was expecting the train to be ice cold or anything, but still, you never knew. 

Once dressed and done up, Emma grabbed the duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she walked downstairs, and for once she walked right past the kitchen and ignored her fridge containing bear claws and her coffee machine which could produce “liquid magic”. For once, she wasn’t gonna eat at home, but at Eugenia’s Inn so Ruby could wish her a good trip. Ruby had more or less “demanded” that. And Emma was more than willing to have her breakfast at Eugenia’s Inn for once. It had been a while since she last had been there. It was a little too easy for her to just float away in a “Regina bubble”. It was actually Regina who had reminded Emma to spend some time with her friends. And Regina too was starting to spend more time with Malena and Ursula, and Emma was so happy about it. 

Seeing Regina coming out of her shell after having isolated herself for such a long time was a wonderful thing to witness. 

Emma walked into the hallway, grabbed her parka and shrugged it on. Then she unzipped her duffel bag and checked that she had remembered everything. Enough underwear. Appropriate sleepwear. 

Her laptop and phone. Yep, everything was there alright. Emma wasn’t counting on getting much time to write during the train ride, and certainly not while Regina was in the hospital, but she had brought it with her anyway so she could stay in contact with Malena. That was pretty important since they were some details regarding the book and layout they needed to discuss. And plus Malena had almost shyly asked for an “update” on Regina in case Regina was too tired to give her that update herself. Regina had told Emma that she had told Malena about the operation, and Emma was more than willing to give Malena updates on Regina’s health. Regina and Malena were good friends who had each other’s backs and cared about each other. Emma more than understood that, and she didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy about the two women’s friendships. 

Emma left the house and ignored her little yellow Bug. She wasn’t gonna drive to Eugenia’s Inn this time. Instead she had arranged for a taxi to come and pick her up at Eugenia’s Inn and drive her to the station where she would meet up with Regina. 

**************

Ruby grinned broadly when Emma stepped inside the diner. The young brunette walked around the counter and then gave Emma a quick but firm hug. “Swan! It’s been too long!”

“I know, I’ve just been so busy with-“

“Regina,” Ruby grinningly finished the sentence. 

“With getting the last details about the publication sorted out. And with writing,” Emma corrected. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“And with Regina,” Emma admitted. 

Ruby snickered. “I thought so. Sit down, I’ve made your usual. Cocoa with cinnamon and a bear claw.”

“Ruby Wolf, you are a star,” Emma said plainly. 

“Yes, I am,” Ruby immediately agreed.

Emma laughed as she sat down by her usual table in the corner. This was the table where she and Regina first had coffee together. This was the table where Regina confessed to falling in love with Emma.   
This corner table held so many memories. 

“And how is Regina doing?” Ruby asked as she came over with a cup of cocoa and a plate with two bear claws.”

“She’s doing okay. Nervous, but that’s to be expected all things considered,” Emma said. It was Regina herself who had told Ruby that she was going to Toronto to have an operation, and that Emma was going with her. She didn’t see the point in keeping the reason for their journey to Toronto a secret, and she was even considering to tell Malena the truth about how and why she lost her voice. During a late night texting conversation with Emma, Regina had mentioned that it didn’t feel right to keep the truth hidden from Malena anymore. She was her oldest friend and they had always been able to tell each other everything. The good and the bad stuff. Maybe it was time to tell her the truth about what really happened. 

Emma was fully supporting her in that and had offered to be present when Regina revealed the truth. She had understood why Regina had kept it a secret for so long, but she also understood the urge to share the truth with more people. 

“We’re going to need the number of the room she’s staying in in the hospital,” Ruby said as she wiped invisible dust off Emma’s table. 

Emma stopped zoning out at that and looked up. “Why?”

“Because we’re going to send her flowers,” Ruby said plainly. “Do you think she’d like that?”

Emma smiled broadly. “Yes, I think she’d like that very much.”

“Okay. Make sure to text me the number of the room,” Ruby said. 

“I’ll do that.”

Ruby thoroughly ignored her grandmother’s halfhearted remarks about “serving the customers” and sat down opposite Emma. And Eugenia didn’t put up much of a fight in attempting to make Ruby to her   
job. She just let Ruby sit and entertain Emma while she had her breakfast. 

“Do you know what I want?” Ruby asked as Emma took a sip of her cocoa. 

Emma carefully swallowed the mouthful of cocoa before answering: “No, what do you want, Rubes?”

“I wanna marry Dorothy,” Ruby said almost nonchalantly. 

Emma grinned a bit at that. “And have you told Dorothy that?”

“No, not yet.”

“Have you bought her a ring?”

“No, but I actually have my eyes on a really pretty one I’ve seen at Gold’s store.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. She had expected it to be a joke, but Ruby actually looked quite serious.

“Will you be my maid of honor?” Ruby asked sweetly. 

Emma laughed. “Might wanna ask Dorothy to marry you first, Rubes.”

“But when I do- and when she says yes- will you be my maid of honor then?” the brunette chuckled.

“Will I have to wear pink?”

“Yes, I was thinking a lovely pink dress with lots and ruffles and a big bow,” Ruby laughed. 

“Ah. So you want me to look like Cinderella before she gets fixed by the Fairy Godmother?”

“Yes, that was the general idea.”

Emma laughed again. “Then the answer is no. Sorry.”

Ruby laughed again. “What about you and Regina?”

Emma swallowed a mouthful of bear claw. “What about us?”

“What does the future look like for the two of you? Will there be a wedding-“

Emma choked a bit on a mouthful of cocoa. “Woah, take it easy, woman!”

Ruby snickered. “How about shagging up, then?”

“I’d like that...” Emma said a bit dreamily. 

“Yeah? Then why haven’t you asked her yet?”

The blonde shrugged lightly. “There’s plenty of things going on right now. But I’ll ask her. When she feels a bit stronger.”

Ruby nodded. “That sounds sensible.”

Emma discreetly glanced up at the large clock on the wall. 

“You’ve still got time,” Ruby laughed. “No reason to shove that bear claw down your throat, Swan.”

“That’s disgusting,” Emma said and mock sneered. 

“And nevertheless what you’re doing right now,” Ruby pointed out. 

“It is not,” Emma protested. “I just don’t want to be late.”

“You won’t,” Ruby said. “The taxi’s not here until in twenty minutes. There’s no reason to sit like you’ve got ants in your pants.”

“And now I suddenly remember why we haven’t hung out in a while,” Emma teased. 

“What are you talking about, I’m awesome company,” Ruby huffed. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“I’m not. And I make you cocoa,” Ruby said triumphantly. 

“Right. I suppose that makes up for being disgusting,” Emma chuckled as she lifted her cup of cocoa. “Cheers.”

“Drink up. I heard they don’t give the passengers anything to drink on the train,” Ruby joked. 

Emma laughed and shook her head. 

“Ruby, are you bothering Emma while she eats?” Eugenia barked from behind the counter. 

“No, granny. I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ruby said sweetly. 

Emma bursted out laughing and Eugenia narrowed her eyes while muttering something about Ruby being a “sassy little pup”. And once she was done fuming over her granddaughter, she insisted that Emma didn’t have to pay for her meal. 

Emma thanked her profusely for that.

“Bye, Ems! Have a nice train ride. And tell Regina I said hi. And good luck,” Ruby said as she gave Emma a hug. 

“Thank you. I will,” Emma said and returned the hug. 

“Let her go Ruby. Otherwise she’ll be late,” Eugenia mock scowled as she gave Emma a quick hug too. “Goodbye, dear. You and Regina take care of each other. And bring her back here for a cup of coffee when you get back.”

“I will,” Emma chucklingly promised.

Eugenia patted her cheek in that grandmotherly fashion. “Now off you go, dear. You can’t risk being late.”

Ruby gave her another hug for good measurement. “By the time you get back, we’ll have stocked up on bear claws!”

Emma laughed and shook her head. “You are acting like I’m going to be away for two months and not two weeks.”

“That’s what it’s like to have friends,” Ruby said with a snicker. “For your information.”

Emma laughed. “See you when I get back. You’ll water my plants, right, Rubes?”

“Consider it done,” Ruby said almost solemnly. 

Emma chuckled, thanked her and then climbed onto the passenger’s seat of the taxi. 

“And where can I take you to?” the driver asked. 

“Pacific Central Station,” Emma told him. 

“You’ve got it.” he started the engine and the car rolled away from Eugenia’s Inn and Ruby and Eugenia who were both waving their goodbyes. Emma waved until she couldn’t see them anymore, and then she leaned back in the driver’s seat. She roamed through the duffel bag which she had placed on the car floor, and then found her phone and sent a text to Regina: ‘I’m in the taxi now. How far are you guys?’

It didn’t take long before the reply arrived: ‘We’re at the station.’

Emma panicked for a second. ‘Already? But the train doesn’t leave until in an hour, right?!’

‘That’s right. It was Zelena who insisted on being here super early. Don’t worry, there’s no reason to get stressed.’

‘Okay. Phew. I felt my blood pressure sky rocket for a moment there!’

‘I hope not. That sounds very unhealthy.’

Emma chuckled softly. ‘Yeah, you got that right. I can’t wait to see you!’

‘I can’t wait to see you either.’

‘And I can’t wait to share a sleep cabin with you 😉’

‘Considering how little space there is in those beds, I must say you’re quite excited about that.’

‘Sure I am. Less space, better opportunity to lie real close to you 😉’

‘Henry has just informed me that I look “dumb”. Again.’

‘Oh. Should I stop texting about laying close to you while you’re out in public? 😉’

‘Now Zelena is laughing at me. Again.’

‘Ha! Okay, I’ll stop. I definitely won’t tell you how much I’m looking forward to sliding closer to you and putting my hand on your hip. Nu-uh. I won’t tell you that.’

‘Oh dear god, you really are impossible.’

‘One of the many reasons you love me, right?’

‘Absolutely!’

Emma smiled dopily at her phone. ‘I wish the taxi driver would step on it!’

‘There’s plenty of time until the train departs. Don’t stress.’

‘I’m not stressing about missing the train. I’m impatient because I wanna see you!’

‘Did anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?’

‘Yeah. One that I don’t possess 😉’

‘Real mature.’

‘Yeah well, we can’t all be sophisticated, classy ladies like you, can we?’

‘I am not sophisticated.’

‘Yes you are. You are just about the most sophisticated woman on earth.’

‘I seriously doubt that.’

‘Oh yeah? Name someone more sophisticated than you’, Emma challenged and snickered quietly. It didn’t even take a minute before her phone vibrated against her palm, though, and Emma raised an   
eyebrow in surprise as she checked the message:

‘Cate Blanchett.’

Now Emma felt every bit amused. ‘You didn’t need to think about that for a long time 😊’

‘Meaning what?’

‘Do you think she’s pretty? 😉’

‘I think you’re pretty.’

‘I know you do. But the sky won’t drop if you think an actress is pretty too 😉 so do you?’

‘Who doesn’t think Cate Blanchett is pretty?’

Emma suffocated her amusement, reminding herself that she wasn’t alone in the car. ‘I’ll take that as a yes 😉’

‘Take it however you want.’

Emma immediately stored this piece of information. Regina had a thing for Cate Blanchett. She would have to remember to sweetly tease Regina about that at some point. It was an opportunity too cute to miss. For now, she settled for informing Regina about how far she was. And then she once again told Regina how much she was looking forward to seeing her. 

Regina replied that Henry told her she looked “dopey”, and Emma chuckled so loudly, the taxi driver shot her an interesting look.

‘He’s awesome, that kid 😉’

‘Yes. Except for when he calls me “dopey” and doesn’t even feel sorry.’

‘Why should he? You probably look pretty dopey right now 😉’

‘Emma!’

‘And cute. Insanely cute.’

‘I’m not a puppy, miss Swan.’

Emma chuckled again. ‘Then you look beautiful. Gorgeous. Outstanding. Sexy. Is that better?’

‘Yes, definitely. Much better.’

‘Good thing there’s a power outlet on the train, because at this rate my phone is gonna run out of power :D’

‘Are we texting too much?’

‘God no. If I had it my way, we would text every second of the day.’

‘You know, it feels like we already do that.’

‘Maybe that’s why my phone is always completely dead at night :P’

‘Yes, I believe that could be the reason, miss Swan.’

‘Stop it. You know what that nickname does to me.’

‘I do, and believe me, if this surgery works, that’ll be the first word out of my mouth.’

‘Is that a promise? 😉’

‘Absolutely.’

Emma damn nearly shivered at that. She could easily imagine what hearing Regina say “miss Swan” would do to her. The blonde smiled softly. Despite all the “if’s”, she could sense that Regina had gotten   
somewhat less hesitant about being optimistic about the operation. That pleased Emma. It pleased her that Regina was allowing herself to have hope. She deserved that. She deserved to have hope. 

‘Okay then. You might send me into cardiac arrest, but whatever. It’s a price I’m willing to pay.’

‘On second thoughts maybe I won’t call you that.’

‘Don’t you dare going back on your promise now!’

‘Alright, but then you have to promise me you’ll keep breathing.’

‘Can’t guarantee :P’

‘Emma.’

‘Okay, okay. I promise.’

‘Good. Now tell the driver to step on it.’

‘Okay. I’ll tell him that my very impatient girlfriend is waiting for me ;P’

‘Yes, do that, my darling.’

Emma grinned and shook her head. 

***********************

Pacific Central Station were packed with people and was a very noisy place. Even on this pretty early morning. The blonde could see lots of excited children running back and forward. With their scowling parents chasing after them. Emma chuckled when one mother finally managed to catch her child only to lose it immediately afterwards. The kid easily wiggled out of her grasp and ran away while laughing. Emma shook her head slightly. The kids had been dozed up on sugar. Exactly like the last time. 

“You made it on time,” the driver said as Emma paid him. 

“I sure did,” Emma half-chuckled. 

“Have a nice trip,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” Emma replied and almost felt compelled to apologize for her weird laughter during the car ride, but he just smiled at her, asked if she needed help with her baggage.

“No thanks. I got it,” Emma said and hauled her duffel bag out of the car. She had packed everything she needed without overpacking, and right now she was glad that she hadn’t gone overboard. That would have made things quite heavy. She thanked the driver once more and he drove off, leaving her at the crowded station’s “mercy”. Emma felt like she was heading into some kind of battle as she began walking. Or, actually she was pushing herself through the crowd, narrowly avoiding bumping into people. Exactly like she had done once before when she arrived here. When she was looking for Regina and fearing that she had lost the brunette in the crowd. Emma chuckled. It both felt like it was such a long time ago, and yesterday. Emma developed elbows of steel and stretched her neck as she scoured the station to find Regina. Gosh, there was so many people here! But at least the train was here too. They didn’t have to wait for it. Emma suddenly felt a bit stressed as she made her way through the maddening crowd with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Maybe she should text Regina and ask her to give some sort of sign. A way for Emma to be able to see her in this crowd. The blonde slinked past a group of people who clearly found it appropriate to chit-chat in the middle of the station, and then she was almost “ran over” by a kid speeding past her. Great. Just great. Now she was actually stressed. They didn’t have that long before the train departed, and if they couldn’t find each other... Well, that was gonna be a problem. Emma huffed a bit. She could feel how she was getting frustrated.

But then she spotted something. Or rather someone. A little boy wearing a striped scarf. He was jumping up and down. Emma laughed as she immediately steered in that direction. It would appear that Henry had invented his own signal. 

It didn’t take long before she was close enough to see both Regina and Zelena as well as Henry. The boy looked in her direction and then exclaimed: “there she is!”

Both Regina and Zelena in looked in Emma’s direction, and the blonde quickened her pace, only narrowly avoiding colliding with a couple in her eagerness to reach her girlfriend. 

The smile Regina flashed her was worth being pushed around by every single person present on this station. 

“Hey you,” Emma greeted. And now it was definitely her who looked dopey. 

Regina took Emma’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She looked an awful lot like she wanted to kiss Emma but kept the urge at bay for Henry’s sake. 

Henry didn’t “tolerate” kisses, but Emma wasn’t one for letting the opportunity of throwing in a cheesy remark, go. “You look beautiful,” she said softly and took a moment to admire Regina as she stood there in her white trench coat and grey scarf.

Regina lifted her hands and signed the exact same thing to Emma. 

“Thanks. I feel a bit ruffled,” Emma admitted with a chuckle. “There are lots of people here.”

“Hey Emma,” Henry interrupted and flashed her a big, toothy grin. 

“Hey kid, how are you-“ Emma interrupted herself and gasped. “What is that? Did you loose a tooth?” 

“Yep,” Henry said proudly. 

“You look cool!” Emma firmly told him. “Did you get a visit from the tooth fairy then?” 

“The tooth fairy isn’t real. But mom left ten dollars under my pillow,” Henry deadpanned. 

“Ten dollars, really?” Emma said impressed. “Wow!”

“Yep, I should loose more teeth. That would make me a millionaire,” the kid snickered. 

Regina’s chest rumbled as she reached out and ruffled her son’s hair. 

“Yes, yes, enough chitchat already,” Zelena interrupted. “Hello Emma. Now please get on that train. I’m getting more and more stressed with each second!”

Regina’s chest rumbled again, and she shook her head in amusement. 

Emma laughed too. “Well, what do you say, beautiful? Are you ready to leave?” 

Regina nodded and then put a hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Emma said and grabbed a bit more firmly onto her duffel bag. “Let’s do it then.”

Regina nodded again and then she gave Zelena a hug. 

“I’ll see you in three days,” Zelena said. “We’ll meet at the hotel, yeah?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation. Zelena hugged her one more time and then appeared to be whispering something in her ear. Something that made Regina flush and then whap her arm softly. Zelena   
laughed. Regina shook her head and then turned to Henry. She engulfed him in a big hug and the boy giggled and then protested: “mooo-ooom!” when Regina lifted him, so his feet was suddenly dangling a few inches above the ground. 

Both Emma and Zelena laughed at that. 

“Put me down!” Henry laughed. “This is embarrassing, mom!”

Regina’s chest rumbled as she sat him down. Put she didn’t let him go entirely. Instead she kissed his cheeks and forehead. 

“Stoooop,” Henry said dramatically even though he was laughing. “You’re embarrassing me in front of the whole station, mom!” 

Regina looked quite satisfied with that. She finally let go of him and then began signing so swiftly Emma didn’t have the chance to keep up. 

But Henry had no problem with keeping up. “Yes, I’ll be good,” he promised and then added with a grin: “I always am.”

“Don’t worry,” Zelena interjected. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t stay up late. Only until twelve every night, and I’ll make sure he only has Coco Pops for breakfast. Isn’t that right, Henry?”

“Ay,” Henry joked and grinned. “¡Por supuesto!”

Emma grinned. Hearing Henry speak that bit of Spanish he knew was always mighty entertaining. 

Regina rolled her eyes but then reached out and ruffled his hair once more. 

“See you in three days,” he said and then hugged Emma tightly around the middle. A good old fashioned bear hug. 

Emma laughed as she returned the hug. “ Careful, kid. You’ll squeeze the life out of me if you keep that up!”

Henry snickered.

“Try not to eat too many Coco Pops, kid. Save some for me!” Emma chuckled.

“I’ll do that,” Henry snickered as he released her once more. 

Emma flashed Zelena a smile and then turned to Regina: “ready to go, carino?”

Regina rolled her eyes again and then grabbed her suitcase. Emma took her free hand, squeezed it gently, and then they headed inside the train. 

Finding their seats didn’t take a very long time. As soon as they had slipped past the people “hanging out” in the hallway, and showing their tickets to a helpful clerk who also provided them with a key for   
their sleep cabin, they easily found their seats. Stuffing their things aside in the sleep cabin was something they could do once the train started moving. Right now it was far more important to get seated so they could wave goodbye to Zelena and Henry. 

Henry flashed them a toothless grin as he waved goodbye and yelled: “see you in three days!”

Regina waved enthusiastically in return, and Emma eagerly participated in it and told Henry to “make life tough for your aunt!”

Henry promised that he would, and Zelena scowled a bit at Emma. 

Emma laughed at that. 

And then the train began moving. It slowly rolled away from the station. Emma and Regina kept waving until they couldn’t see Zelena and Henry anymore. 

Regina leaned back in her seat and flashed Emma a smile. But after a moment she frowned slightly. 

“What?” Emma asked and now she was frowning too. Maybe Regina was feeling a bit sad about having said goodbye to Henry or something like that. Or maybe she was feeling nervous once more. 

But the corners of Regina’s mouth twitched slightly as she found her phone in the pocket of her white trench coat and then she began tapping on her phone. It didn’t take long before she turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma leaned forward so she could read the message: ‘I think you’re in my seat.’

“Are you serious?” the blonde asked and huffed in amusement. 

Regina nodded, reached within her pocket and found their tickets. Emma glanced at the seat numbers. Regina was right. Emma actually was in her seat. Again. 

“Right then,” Emma chuckled. “Want me to move?”

Regina shook her head, tapped on her phone and then turned the screen towards Emma who could read: ‘no, that’s not necerssary.’

“You sure?” Emma snickered. 

Regina nodded. She seemed equally amused. 

“Okay then. Wanna check out our sleep cabin, then?” Emma asked with a slight drawl. 

Regina nodded and smiled. Both of them rose from their seats, and Emma was one big smile as she took Regina’s hand as they walked down the hallway to find their sleep cabins. In many ways, this trip was one big deja-vu. But at the same time, so many things were different. The fact Regina was holding her hand for instance. And the fact that they were gonna share a sleep cabin.

In many ways, this train journey was gonna be so much better than the first one. Emma was intending on enjoying every moment of it. She hoped that time wouldn’t pass as quickly as it had the last time. 

But even if it did it wouldnt be the end of the world. Because she and Regina were heading in the same direction. That was what the made this trip completely different from the first one....

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More train ride goodness and co-sleeping!


	64. Part Sixty Four

”Not too shabby,” Emma grinned as she looked around in their sleep cabin. 

Regina shook her head and smiled in response. She opened her suitcase and began roaming around.

Emma looked around one more time. She and Henry had been joking around about whether she and Regina was gonna sleep in bunk beds for three days, but thankfully, there wasn’t any bunkbeds here. 

Instead there was two beds which had been pushed together. They even had their own little bathroom. Emma absolutely adored their sleep cabin already, and she was looking forward to spending the next three days here. It was gonna be awesome. 

Regina finally found what she was looking for and hauled her pajamas out of her suitcase and placed it on her pillow, so it was ready for tonight. Then she unbuttoned her white trench coat, shrugged it off and then wiggled her feet out of her high heels. Next she popped the button in her blazer open and shrugged the blazer off and revealed the pearly grey red blouse she was wearing underneath. She tore off her grey silk scarf and scratched her neck. 

“The scarf’s itchy as hell?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded as she walked over to the bed and then unceremoniously flopped down on it. 

Emma laughed at this uncharacteristic Regina move. “Tired?”

Regina nodded and then patted the empty space on the bed. 

“Already ready for co-sleeping?” Emma teased. “We haven’t even had lunch yet.”

Regina rolled her eyes in response and then waggled her finger in a “come hither” motion. 

“Well, since you ask so nicely,” Emma teased and crouched down to unlace her boots.

Regina frowned. 

“That was a joke, lovely,” Emma assured. She could see that her teasing had given Regina pause. “You always ask nicely, and I always love your suggestions. You know that.”

Now Regina’s face lit up in a smile and she patted the empty space on the bed again. 

“Are you gonna seduce me on the train?” Emma sweetly teased as she slipped one boot off and wiggled her foot slightly. 

Regina firmly shook her head in denial and her cheeks tinged faintly pink. 

“Oh. Shame,” Emma snickered as she succeeded in slipping off her other boot. Rising to her full height she said: “I wouldn’t have minded if you did seduce me on the train.”

Regina shook her head again, rolled her eyes, but Emma could see that her head was going places. 

The blonde grinned as she unzipped her parka, but as she shrugged it off, she suddenly felt something in the right pocket. “The hell is that?” she wondered out loud as she thrusted one hand inside her pocket.

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“There’s something in my pocket,” Emma explained as she grabbed onto the edges of what appeared to be paper. She wiggled her hand out of her pocket and “huh’ed” when she was suddenly standing with an envelope in her hand. ‘To Emma and Mom’ it said on the envelope. 

Regina tilted her head in surprise when the blonde showed her the envelope. 

“Henry must have slipped it into my pocket when he hugged me,” Emma realized. “What a sneaky little monkey!”

Regina nodded and seemed both surprised and curious. 

“Shall we see what it is?” Emma asked briskly as she walked over to the bed, laid down next to Regina and then ripped the envelope open. First a little note fell out, and Emma quickly turned it over so they could read it:

‘Dear Emma and Mom!

Both of you have been nagging me about wanting to read my English assignment, so here it is. I hope you guys will like it, and take care of it, please! I’m supposed to turn it in when we get back home from Toronto. 

Have an awesome train ride. See you in three days!

Henry.’

“Interesting,” Emma said and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. “Are you ready to find out what your secretive son has been writing about?”

Regina nodded eagerly, and Emma thrusted a hand inside the envelope. A few sheets of papers were folded neatly at the bottom of the envelope, and Emma eagerly hauled the sheets of papers out and unfolded them, so they were lying flat on the bed. Both she and Regina once again bowed their heads so they could read: 

‘More than words’, a modern fairy tale by Henry Mills.’

Once upon a time there was a Queen and her little prince- actually, the prince wasn’t so little anymore, but the Queen had some problems with remembering that, so in this fairy tale, we’ll call him “little prince” even though it’s not true-

They lived happily until something happened. Something bad that made the Queen lose her voice. The Queen was real sad for a long time and even though she always smiled when her little prince was near her, he could see how sad she really was. He so wished that he could do something to make the Queen smile again, to see her be really happy. 

Then one day, the Queen began her journey after having been away to have her battle scars looked after. The Queen had to travel home by train, because her carriage was broken, and she didn’t trust those modern metal things that flies in the air. But that turned out to be a good thing. Because on the train the Queen met someone. Someone special. A princess, but not a traditional one. Let’s call her a White Knight, or maybe even a White Swan. During the train ride, the Queen and the White Swan became friends. You see, to the White Swan, it didn’t matter that the Queen couldn’t speak. The White Swan took the Queen exactly for who she was. A nice person. A nice person the White Swan wanted to see again, so when the train ride ended, the White Swan asked for the Queen’s phone number.  
Not a very fairytale thing to do, but hey, all great stories has to start somewhere, right? And how else was the White Swan supposed to get in contact with the Queen again?

The Queen and the White Swan spent more time together, and the little prince could see how happy this made his mother. She began smiling again. And when she smiled now, her eyes didn’t look sad anymore.

But like in every fairytale, there are monsters who tries to ruin everything for the heroes.

The Queen found out that a monster was threatening her White Swan, and so the Queen decided to stop seeing the White Swan. To protect her. To keep her safe. But the Queen was so unhappy. 

Sometimes the little prince saw her looking out of the window without actually seeing anything, and he got so worried because he didn’t want the Queen to stop seeing her White Swan. 

The monster did things. Bad things. Evil things. He kept threatening the White Swan, and in order to catch the monster, the Queen and the White Swan had to go away on a quest. Because like all the other heroes, they were smart, and they managed to trick the monster. They managed to catch him and make sure that he wouldn’t come back again. 

Now the Queen and the White Swan could be together again, without being afraid of the monster, and the little prince was so happy when the Queen and the White Swan was together again, because he knew that the White Swan was the only help the Queen. Not save her, because the Queen once told him that women are not damsels in distress but help her. Help her feel better. Help her smile.

Right now, the Queen and the White Swan are on their way on another quest. A less dangerous one, but still an important one. The little prince know what the Queen is a bit nervous about this new quest, but he wants her to know that it’s okay to be nervous. 

Now the little prince hope that the Queen and her White Swan will be together forever, so all three of them can be a family and live happily ever after.

The End.’

“Holy shit,” Emma said. She didn’t know what else to say, really. 

Next to her, Regina was openly sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Emma found her voice once more and asked: “how does he... How does he know all this?”

Regina just shook her head in response and shrugged her shoulders once. She clearly had no idea how Henry knew all of this. 

And Emma quietly began to wonder. If Henry knew this, was there a chance that he also knew the real circumstances behind his mother’s lost voice? Was there a chance that he knew what had really happened? Could he? 

The blonde glanced at Regina but decided right then and there that she wouldn’t brush the subject. Regina already looked quite affected. 

“This is one hell of an assignment,” Emma said quietly. 

Regina nodded, retrieved her phone and then began typing. It didn’t take long before she turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma quickly read: ‘yes, it’s beautifully written. It’s obvious that he’s been given it a lot of thought and attention.’

Emma shook her head. “All this time he’s been writing about us. I can’t believe it. Maybe he should be a writer and not me.” the blonde chuckled slightly. 

Regina cracked a faint smile at that. 

Emma gave her a soft nudge. ”So I’m your White Swan, huh?”

Regina nodded and her lips moved, formed the word ‘definitely’

“And you’re my Queen,” Emma continued, giving Regina another soft nudge. 

Regina offered a little smirk at that. 

“I suppose it’s all in the name,” Emma grinned.

Regina nodded and then grabbed her phone again. But this time she didn’t turn the screen towards Emma. She just settled for texting. 

“Are you texting Henry?” Emma guessed.

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“And telling him that it’s a beautiful assignment?”

Regina nodded again and her dark eyes went a bit misty again. 

While she texted, Emma once again went back to wondering. Henry might not have mentioned Liam by name, but he had mentioned the “monster”. And now Emma was wondering if Henry knew of any other monsters. Did he know the truth about Regina’s ex fiancé? Did he know what that bastard had done to her? Emma silently considered it. Could he have overheard something? Was that possible? And if he did know... Why hadn’t he told Regina? 

Emma answered that question herself. Because he loved his mom and didn’t want to make her sad or worried. If Regina found out that he knew, it would destroy her. But if Henry was carrying this knowledge around with him. Emma bit her lip. This was a dilemma. 

Regina put her phone down and read Henry’s assignment one more time. Her forehead was wrinkled, and Emma could just tell that they were thinking the same. That Regina was asking herself the same question right now. Whether Henry knew or not. 

Emma slid closer to her girlfriend and took her hand. She didn’t need to say anything right now. She simply leaned closer so she could brush her cheek against Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina kept looking down at the assignment in front of them, and to Emma it looked like she was analyzing every word written on the page. The blonde could even see her lips move as she silently uttered the word ‘monster’.

Emma lifted her hand and began smoothening it up and down Regina’s back like she had done a million times before. A soothing motion, but also a way to make sure that Regina stayed with her. Emma had come to learn that her touches could bring Regina back from whatever bad thing she was re-living.

Finally, Regina looked back up at her.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded once and flashed Emma a teeny tiny smile.

“Are you sure?”

Regina nodded, looked down at the assignment once more, but now her gaze was rather soft. Then she smiled, shook her head softly.

“You have a brilliant kid,” Emma said plainly. 

Regina’s head bopped up and down at that. 

“And he wants us to be a family,” Emma continued. “What do you think he means by that?”

Regina shrugged lightly in return. 

“We’ll have to ask him when we see him,” Emma said softly, knowing full well that there were some things that couldn’t be asked over text.

Regina nodded again.

Emma gently put her hand over the brunette’s, and it didn’t take long before Regina turned her palm upwards so they could hold hands more properly. Their fingers interlaced and Emma gave Regina’s   
fingers a soft squeeze. “I love you.”

Regina’s head whipped up at that and she flashed Emma a smile. Then she leaned in and pecked Emma’s lips softly once. 

Emma immediately returned the kiss and cupped Regina’s cheek softly. After a moment or so, she pulled back and shifted so she was lying flat on her back. 

“A nap before lunch, beautiful?” Emma asked with a soft chuckle. “It would make sense if you’re tired. You’ve been up at shit o’clock this morning.”

Regina’s chest rumbled at that and then she closed her eyes, exhaling softly. She very much looked like someone who could benefit from taking a nap. Emma smiled softly at that and then she found her own phone and sent a text to a certain young boy she had grown awfully fond of lately:

‘That was one hell of an assignment, kid.’

It didn’t take long before she got a reply: ‘Is that good or bad??’

‘Kid, that was the best English assignment I’ve ever read!’

‘Really? You liked it that much?’

‘I absolutely loved it, Henry! Keep that up and you’ll be a writer too 😊’

‘Mom just texted me too. She told me she really loved it. Is that true?’

‘Kid, you made her cry!’

‘I did? In a bad way?’

Emma shook her head, disappointed in herself. Obviously, she should have clarified that right away. ‘No! No-no! She cried because she thought it was beautifully written. She cried because she’s proud of you. Not because you made her sad.’

‘Oh. I’m glad I didn’t make her sad!’

‘You didn’t. You made her really happy 😊’

Emma felt tempted to ask him how much he really knew about what had happened to Regina, but again, there were certain things one couldn’t ask via text. Emma had this hunch, though. This hunch that 

Henry did in fact know the truth but was keeping quiet about it for Regina’s sake. Her phone vibrated again and brought her out of her musings. 

‘So you guys don’t mind that I wrote about you??’

‘No way! That was a beautiful assignment, kid. If you don’t get top score, there isn’t any justice in this world 😉’

‘I sure hope my teacher will think the same. So. When are you gonna wake up?’

Emma frowned. Exactly what did that mean. ‘Wake up??’

‘And realize that we all should be living together.’

Emma spluttered and immediately reminded herself to be quiet. Regina was asleep. She really couldn’t risk waking her. So the blonde settled for shaking her head and replying: ‘Uhhh?’

It didn’t take many moments before the reply ticked in. ‘Mom wants to live with you.’

Emma’s neck made a slight cricking sound as she quickly turned her head and looked at the sleeping Regina. Was that really true? 

‘She told you that?’

‘Yes. Sort of. I asked her about us living together, and she answered that it could be really nice if we lived together one day. And then she smiled in that way she always does when we talk about you.’

‘Huh.’

‘Didn’t you know that she wants to live with you?’

‘Uhh... She hasn’t mentioned anything, kid.’

‘Of course she hasn’t. She’s mom. She always hides it when there’s something she wants really bad. And especially if it’s something she thinks she can’t have.’

‘And she thinks she can’t have this??’

‘Yes! When I asked more about it, she replied something about it being too soon or whatever, but I could see that she didn’t mean it. Not really. Then she changed the subject.’

‘Oh. I see.’

‘Is it because it’s too soon you haven’t asked mom about moving in? Or don’t you want to live with her?’

Emma spluttered quietly. ‘What, no? Of course I want to live with your mom. And you. I want that more than anything, kid. I just thought that she wasn’t ready for it.’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Yeah.’

‘So mom is afraid to ask about you it because she thinks it’s too soon. And you’re afraid to ask her about it because you think she isn’t ready?’

‘Yeah, that sounds about right, kid.’

‘Why are grownups so stupid sometimes?!’

‘Rude!’

‘It’s true, though. Why can’t you guys just talk about it instead of thinking you know what the other thinks?’

Emma laughed quietly at that. ‘I don’t have any answers for that, kid. At least not yet. Maybe I’ll have some when I become a bit more grownup.’

‘So you think you’ll ask her now that you know how she feels??’

‘You really wants us to move in together, don’t you? 😊’

‘Of course I do. She loves you. And you love her. And she’s so happy all the time now. It’s like she doesn’t even think about all the bad stuff that happened.’

All the bad stuff that happened. Emma frowned softly. Was that an indicator? Was that Henry’s subtle way of telling that he knew more than he appeared to do? She wasn’t completely sure.

‘You’re right. I love your mom very much. And she makes me so happy too. But right now, she’s about to go through an operation, and she’s pretty nervous about it. I don’t want to overwhelm her. You understand that, don’t you?’

‘Sure I do. What about after the operation then? You could give her something really nice to look forward to if you asked her after the operation!’

Emma smiled softly. Henry was suggesting exactly what she had considered herself. He was one damn smart kid. ‘That could be an idea, kid. That could be an idea 😊’

‘Awesome!!’

‘What about kid, would you be okay with living with me?’

‘Of course I would, you’re awesome!’

Emma laughed softly. ‘You’re awesome too, kid. Like, really, really awesome :D’

‘Yep, I sure am 😉’

‘And real modest too!’

‘Like my mom has taught me to be... What’s she doing right now?’

Emma turned her head and looked at Regina. The brunette was still fast asleep on the bed. Her legs were dangling over the edge, and the sleeping position didn’t look overly comfortable, but in spite of that, Emma could see a teeny tiny smile on Regina’s lips as she slept. It looked like she was dreaming something nice. Emma herself smiled as she replied to Henry’s text: ‘she’s asleep right now. And she looks real cute!’

‘Nobody looks cute when they’re asleep!’

‘Well, your mom does 😉’

‘You’re gross.’

‘Am not!’

‘Are too!’

‘Am nooooot!’

‘Are toooo!’

Emma laughed quietly at that. ‘Okay, okay, you win, kid.’

‘’Cause I’m right. You are gross.’

‘☹ ☹’

‘:D :D Aunt Z is shouting for me. I better go and see what she wants.’

‘Yeah, do that. And tell her that Regina and I are doing great, okay?’

‘Yup, I’ll tell her that. Tell mom I said hi!’

‘You got it 😊’

Emma put her cellphone down on the teeny tiny bedside table and then looked at the sleeping Regina once more. She really did look positively adorable. Younger, in a sense. Emma chuckled quietly. 

Regina could almost have been a teen with how she was lying on the bed and the way her hair spread out on the pillow. Emma for a moment considered whether she should leave the sleep cabin, so she didn’t potentially wake Regina up, but she just as quickly scrapped that idea. Leaving Regina while she slept? Impossible. Unthinkable. No. That wasn’t gonna happen. Emma instead reached within her duffel bag and found the book she had brought for the trip. The book she had borrowed from Regina. “Murder on the Orient Express.” It had been quite a while since she last had read that one, and she was looking forward to getting re-acquainted with monsieur Hercule Poirot. 

Regina made a soft little “mmm”-like sound in her sleep, and Emma’s head whipped up. Regina was definitely dreaming something nice. Emma would have to ask her what when she woke up. Emma kept her gaze lingering on the brunette as she let her thoughts wander. Regina wished for them to move in together but was afraid to mention it because she thought it was too soon. And Emma was too afraid to bring it up because she didn’t want to pressure Regina. The blonde shook her head and had to silently agree with Henry. Sometimes grownups really were stupid. If Emma had paid more attention, she would have realized that she wasn’t wrong when she initially thought that Regina was hinting when she mentioned how much she needed another place to live. Regina had been hinting. Emma had just been too hyper focused on not pressure Regina, she had immediately dismissed it as being a coincidence. Emma snorted quietly. Yup, adults were stupid. Pretty fucking stupid.

“I wanna live with you too,” she whispered quietly. “More than anything.”

Regina stirred, and for a moment Emma was afraid that she was waking up, but it was clearly false alarm. Regina remained asleep. 

Emma turned her attention back to her book and noted that her stomach had begun growling softly. There was no way she could wait until it became lunch time. She was already hungry. But the problem was that there wasn’t any food here. She hadn’t brought anything with her. The only way to get food was to leave the sleep cabin, head down the narrow hallway and find one of those little trolleys that sold candy. But that meant she had to leave Regina while she slept. That sort of rubbed her the wrong way. She tried her best to ignore it as she turned a page in the book, but it didn’t take long before her stomach went from rumbling softly, to growling rather insistently. It was impossible to ignore. Emma had to get some food. She slipped a bookmark in between the pages and then slowly rose from the bed. The mattress creaked slightly, and Emma cringed, felt the urge to shush the damn thing. 

But Regina remained asleep, and Emma took a step towards the door. Only to immediately trip over her boots lying on the floor. The boots she had slipped off in her eagerness to join Regina on the bed. 

She regained balance, but the damage was already done. Regina’s head snapped up as she looked at Emma. 

“Shit, sorry,” Emma groaned. “I wanted to get a snack because I was hungry. I thought I could do it both quietly and fast, but apparently not.”

Regina looked rather amused as she fumbled for a second and then grabbed her suitcase from underneath the bed. She unzipped it, roamed through it and then found something that looked like an old   
lunch box and handed it to Emma. 

Emma curiously opened the lunch box and was surprised at what was hiding inside. Chocolate chip cookies. Emma looked at Regina and pointed out: “You never eat chocolate chip cookies.”

Regina shook her head in response, smiled a little and then pointed lightly to Emma. 

“Are you saying these are for me?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

Emma put a hand over her heart in not-quite-mock swoon. “Have I by any chance mentioned how amazing you are?”

Regina first shrugged modestly but then bared her teeth in a grin. 

“Good!” Emma said earnest. “I’m glad you know how awesome you are.” She popped the lid off the lunch box and then treated herself to a cookie. It was really good. Like...... Really, really, good! A little too   
good to be ‘just’ chocolate chip cookies. Emma shot Regina a suspicious look as she asked: “you didn’t bake these yourself, did you?” 

This time, Regina shrugged in a mysterious “not telling”-manner. 

“You totally did!” Emma accused. 

Regina neither confirmed nor denied that. 

“You baked cookies for me,” Emma said and shook her head a little. “You actually made cookies for me!”

Regina flashed a little smile and another light shrug. 

“God, you’re amazing!” Emma said. “And these cookies are insanely delicious!”

Regina’s chest rumbled and she flashed the blonde a thumbs up. 

Emma walked back to the bed and perched herself on the edge of it. “Did you have a nice nap, babe?” she inquired as she helped herself to another cookie. 

Regina nodded, ran a finger through her hair and then grimaced slightly. 

“You look awesome,” Emma said plainly. “All of you. Including your hair.”

Regina’s mouth curled up in a smile at that. 

Emma swallowed the last bit of cookie and then yawned loudly. “Maybe I’m the one who needs a nap now. Watching you sleep has made me sleepy.”

Regina’s chest rumbled again. 

“Are you down for some co-sleeping before lunch?” Emma asked with a slight grin. 

Regina nodded eagerly and patted the empty space on the bed once again. 

Emma chuckled softly as she put the lunch box away in Regina’s open suitcase. Then she lied down next to Regina on the bed. But she wasn’t entirely satisfied just yet, so she asked: “lie on top of me?”

Regina raised an eyebrow at that. 

“I’m not planning on seducing you on the train,” Emma laughed. “I just want you to lie on top of me. That’s all.” 

Regina appeared to be satisfied with that, and she willingly turned over, shuffled and then lowered herself down on top of Emma. 

“Yeah, exactly like that,” Emma grinned. “That’s it.”

Regina looked down at her, raised an eyebrow, and now Emma realized that what she just said could be mistaken for something.... suggestive. 

“Oops,” the blonde said rather shamelessly. “My bad.”

Regina scowled, adjusted, and thereby angling her body in a way that meant her breasts were being pressed against Emma’s.

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Emma accused softly as she began skimming her fingers up and down Regina’s back. 

Regina just smirked down at her. 

The train shook a little, and Emma chuckled when the movement almost send an unprepared Regina toppling down from her. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around Regina and prevented her from accidentally rolling off of her. “Didn’t something similar happen the last time we were on this train?”

Regina’s nose scrunched up in confusion. 

“I think it did,” Emma continued. “Right when we were getting off. It stopped abruptly and I almost slipped. You caught me by grabbing my arm. Do you remember?”

Regina nodded fondly at the memory. 

“Mmm, I think that was when I really decided that I had to see you again,” Emma said and resumed skimming her fingers up and down Regina’s back. “I totally fell for you.”

Regina smiled a little and rolled her eyes at the horrible joke. 

Emma kept skimming her fingers up and down Regina’s back and didn’t stop until she found a knot on Regina’s upper back. “Did you sleep funny last night?” she inquired and frowned slightly as she   
gently began kneading the knot. 

Regina nodded and pulled a face as she wiggled a bit. The knot in her back was clearly very tender. 

“Okay, one of these days I have to give you a proper massage,” Emma mock-warned, and it almost sounded like a threat. 

One of Regina’s eyebrows shot up at that and she cocked her head slightly in that adorable way she often did. 

“I need to maintain my skills,” Emma said innocently. “I spent a lot of money on that massage class that time. I’ll be damned if I forget anything. If I ask really nicely... You’ll be my guinea pig, right?”

Regina looked very amused as she nodded her yes. 

“Awesome,” Emma grinned. “I can’t wait.” She felt ever so tempted to tell Regina that she was planning on making it a full body massage, but it seemed a little unfair when Regina already was in this dazed,   
sleepy state. It would be a cheap trick on Emma’s behalf. So for now, she resumed kneading the hard knot on Regina’s back, and after a bit of squirming and groaning, Regina finally began to relax, and   
Emma could feel how the knot gradually softened. Regina released a throaty little moan at that, and thoughts about seducing her on the train once again entered Emma’s mind. That would be pretty damn glorious. After a moment of feeling her heart beat a little too fast, Emma pulled herself together and asked:

“Is that better, beautiful?”

Regina nodded and flashed her a grateful smile. Then she lowered her head so she could rest it in the crook of Emma’s neck. 

Emma went from kneading to skimming her fingers up and down Regina’s back once more, and after a while she heard how Regina’s breath became deeper and steadier. She had fallen asleep again. 

Emma chuckled softly at that. She couldn’t think of a position she’d rather want to go to sleep in in this one. She was warm, she was comfortable, her belly was full of cookies, and she had Regina on top of her. What could possible be better? 

The blonde stretched. God, she was so comfortable like this. And sleepy. So sleepy. Maybe they would even miss lunch. And maybe that wouldn’t be an enormous disaster. After all, they had a lunch box full of chocolate chip cookies. Emma chuckled softly once more as she imagined the look on Regina’s face if they really did end up sleeping through lunch........ 

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Henry a clever little monkey though? ;) the question is... does he know the truth or not? So many questions to be answered.
> 
> Coming up: more SwanQueen choo-choo fluffiness. Sexual content? I'm not completely sure. Is a trainride seduction a good idea??


	65. Part Sixty Five

They actually didn’t sleep through lunch. 

Regina’s inner clock kicked in, and Emma was kissed awake like she was some sort of princess. Literally. Regina kissed her cheek until she drifted back into consciousness and sleepily declared that that was the best way she’d ever been woken up. They made themselves decent and Regina tied her scarf around her neck and then they headed into the dining area to have some lunch. Regina looked a bit bleary eyed. Like she wasn’t a hundredth percent awake, and Emma gently suggested that they took another nap after lunch. 

Regina looked like she was tempted to agree, but then she looked out of the window and frowned softly.

“We’ve got two more days here, babe,” Emma soothed. “We’ll get plenty of time to admire the view.” 

Regina nodded a bit and seemed to agree.

“So... another nap after lunch?” Emma asked and took another bite of her sandwich. 

Regina nodded in confirmation and flashed Emma a smile. 

“Awesome. I can’t wait!” Emma grinned. They had only been asleep for a couple of hours, and Emma was sure they could benefit from a few more. Yes, maybe this meant that they wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, but the hell with it. They could stay up as late as they wanted to and chat. Or kiss. Whatever they could think of. Emma snickered a bit. 

Regina raised an eyebrow at that and shot Emma a rather curious look. 

“I was just thinking about kissing you,” Emma said nonchalantly. 

Regina looked mildly scandalized at that and glanced around in the dining area. 

“Nobody heard me,” Emma snickered. “And even if they did, well.... I don’t give a damn to be honest.”

Regina shook her head, chest rumbling with silent laughter. She took another bite of her sandwich. 

“These are really good,” Emma commented. “I think they might even be better than your sandwiches.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and squinted slightly at Emma. 

“Sorry babe,” Emma snickered. “By the way, did you know you look really seductive when you do that thing with your eyebrow?”

Regina was smirking now. 

“And when you do that too. Yep.”

Now Regina looked downright pleased and she raised her glass of wine slightly. 

“Cheers. To your eyebrows,” Emma quipped as she raised her own glass and clinked it with Regina’s.

Regina rolled her eyes and once again demonstrated how seductive simple gestures could be. If they hadn’t been sitting in the middle of the dining area, Emma would have kissed her right then and there. 

And she would have made it one hell of a good kiss! She coughed slightly as she choked a bit on her water. Maybe now wasn’t the time for thinking about kissing Regina. That would have to wait until they were alone again. 

Regina shot her a concerned look. 

“I’m fine,” Emma croaked and cleared her throat. “Wrong tube.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in an “oh”-manner and then tapped Emma’s glass of water lightly. 

“Yeah. I’ll have some more water,” Emma confirmed and made sure to drink slowly. And to not think about anything. At all. 

It was really fun being back on the train. It was fun observing the other passengers exactly like she had done during the first train ride. The kids were running around between the tables exactly like the   
last time, but Emma didn’t find it as annoying as she had done the last time. She didn’t mind the children running around. It just meant that they were happy and nothing more. Damn. Emma felt like a completely different person. She had clearly undergone some kind of transformation while being in Vancouver. She took another sip of her wine, thoroughly enjoying that she could have as much wine as   
she wanted to. She didn’t have to worry about driving home or anything. Not that she was planning on getting drunk or anything, of course not. But she could get a little tipsy, right? Just a little bit. That wouldn’t harm anything. Emma took another sip of her wine. “This is really good,” she declared. 

Regina nodded eagerly in agreement and then her phone vibrated slightly against the table. She picked it up and checked the message. 

“Is that Malena?” Emma asked and took another sip of her wine. 

Regina nodded. 

“She’s wishing us a good trip?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded again. 

“Or is she threatening to fry my ass if I don’t come back to work in two weeks?”

Regina’s chest rumbled at that as she shook her head. 

“Oh. Well, you never know. She has the temper of a dragon,” Emma quipped.

Regina looked very amused at that. 

“Don’t tell her I said that,” Emma hastily added. 

Regina tapped her lips in a “your secret is safe with me”-manner.

Emma laughed, leaned back on her chair and then stretched her back. Suffocated a yawn. “Damn. I’ve definitely been up too early. And no, I’m not just hinting because I want to co-sleep with you.”

Regina snorted quietly at that. 

“That bed was really comfortable, wasn’t it?” Emma mused. “For some reason it felt more comfortable than the bed I was sleeping in when I travelled to Vancouver.”

Regina grabbed her phone again, began typing and after a moment she turned the screen towards Emma, and Emma read: ‘yes, I’m experiencing the same. But I don’t think it has anything to do with the bed, though. I believe it has everything to do with the company.’

“Fair point,” Emma nodded. “How are you feeling, by the way? Are you all good?” She had been so busy marveling at being back at train, she had almost forgotten to “check in” with Regina. 

Regina typed on her phone once more, and after a moment or so, she turned the screen towards Emma: ‘a bit nervous now that we’re on our way, but okay.’

“Let me know if I can do something, okay?” Emma said, reaching across the table to take Regina’s hand. “I’ll be happy to act as your own private jester if you need a laugh.”

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile at that. 

“See, it’s already working,” Emma teased sweetly. 

Regina shook her head in mock denial and gave Emma’s hand a soft squeeze. 

The couple continued their lunch with one minor interruption. A very cute interruption. A tiny girl who couldn’t be older than two came wobbling over to their table, flashed Regina a beaming smile and then outstretched her little arms towards her, proclaiming “up, up, up!” as she did so. Regina could vey well have ended up with a toddler on her lap if it hadn’t been for the child’s mother coming over to their table, scooping up the girl and then lightly scolding: “Amelia, you can’t just disturb the nice ladies while they’re eating.” 

Amelia didn’t appear to feel very guilty about her crimes. She just giggled lightly. The mother shook her head as she looked at Emma and Regina again. “I’m sorry about that. She’s always been incredibly curious. And very fond of strangers.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all,” Emma said, because she could see how Regina’s eyes were shining as she looked at the little girl now nestled in her mother’s arms. 

“Bu-bye,” Amelia singsong’ed as she was carried away by her mother.

Regina lifted her hand and waved at the child. 

Amelia appeared to be quite thrilled as she waved back at Regina. 

“That was adorable,” Emma stated plainly. “She loves you.”

Regina just shrugged lightly as she resumed her lunch, but Emma could see how her dark eyes kept shining even though she looked a bit sad. And that made Emma sad as well. Because she knew exactly what Regina was thinking as she looked at that dark haired, dark eyed kid. Emma knew Regina couldn’t have more children. At least not physically. She had mentioned that to Emma once during a conversation about Henry and how there had been a time where he wished for more siblings. Emma had gently asked Regina if she wished to have more children, and a shadow had crossed Regina’s eyes as she revealed that it wasn’t physically possible for her to have anymore children. Emma hadn’t asked for the reason, but Regina had written her a message on the post-it note. A message that simply said: ‘his kicking damaged things’. Emma had felt positively sick when she realized exactly what that meant. Regina’s ex-fiancé had damaged her so severely she wasn’t able to have anymore children because of it. She had openly admitted to thinking murderous thoughts about Regina’s ex fiancé afterwards, and Regina had nodded, let Emma know that she understood and that it was okay. And then they worked through it together. Emma had been very upset because of this new revelation and she had been on the verge of tears several times that night. And she had felt horrible because of it, because it wasn’t right that she was the one crying and Regina was the one who comforted her. It should have been the other way around. But Regina had been every bit understanding, had kissed the top of   
Emma’s head, her forehead, her cheeks and then finally the tip of her nose. Which had made Emma laugh wetly and then telling Regina how sorry she was. For everything. For every horrible thing that had ever happened to her. 

Regina shook her head, smiled softly at Emma and then written a post-it note saying that it was a part of the past now. No, of course she wasn’t over it, it would take years and lots of work, but now   
Regina wanted to look forward for what to come instead of living in the past. And thanks to Emma, she couldn’t wait for everything that was to come. 

Needless to say they had ended things on a very good note that night. Needless to say that both of them had forgotten all about being sad. And needless to say that Emma had spent lots and lots of time on kissing every inch of Regina’s body and showering her in loving attention. 

Regina had been a panting, gasping mess by the time Emma was “done with her”. Her dark eyes had been overflowing with love and adoration, and her actions had more than reflected that. 

Eventually, Emma had been the panting, gasping mess. And she had also cried a little bit. And she hadn’t even felt embarrassed about it. 

Regina had been a bit worried at first, but Emma had assured it was tears of happiness.

A soft, warm hand patting her own brought Emma back to reality and she looked at Regina. “Hi.”

Regina tilted her head slightly. 

“I zoned out for a moment there,” Emma admitted with a slight smile. 

Regina frowned now. 

“I’m good,” Emma assured and glanced at Regina’s now empty plate. “And you’ve finished eating.”

Regina nodded and took another sip of her wine. 

Emma quickly finished eating and emptied her own glass of wine. Then she suggested that they headed back to their sleep cabin. 

And so they did. They left the dining area and then they went back to their sleep cabin. Feeling completely drained, Emma more or less flopped back on the bed. Regina locked the door and then tore her scarf off and scratched her neck. 

“Maybe you need a bit of that cream?” Emma gently suggested. Regina had this nice soothing aloe cream she used when her neck was particularly itchy. 

Regina nodded and reached within her suitcase and found a hair tie and that bottle of cream. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and then she applied a generous amount of the cream to her throat, and immediately released a little puff of air. 

“Is that better?” Emma asked and flashed a smile. 

Regina nodded and returned the smile. 

“Ready for more co-sleeping?” the blonde sweetly purred and patted the bed. “Come be my little spoon.”

Regina snorted quietly as she once again wiggled her feet out of her high heels, took off her blazer and then came over to the bed. She elegantly climbed up and then she lied down. Emma immediately scooted closer and placed her hand on Regina’s hip. 

Regina made a sound that could almost be compared to...

“Did you just purr at me?” Emma chuckled. 

Regina rapidly shook her head. 

“I think you did,” Emma said sweetly and gave Regina’s hip a light tap. 

Regina’s shoulders shook in silent laughter, and Emma laughed too. She knew for a fact that Regina had a ticklish spot on her hip. “Ooops,” she said innocently as she tapped the spot on Regina’s hip   
again. 

Regina squirmed again, turned around and then flashed Emma a rather stern look. A look Emma recognized as “Professor Mills”. She found that look to be particularly sexy, and Regina shook her head when the blonde told her that. 

Soon both of them were asleep again.... 

Both of them were groggy when they woke up later, and neither one of them really felt up for going back to their seats. No, instead they opted for hanging out in their sleep cabin and doing absolutely nothing. None of them had the energy to actually get up from the bed and Regina expressed her concern for how on earth they were supposed to head out for dinner later. Emma assured that that would come naturally. “You know what I’m like when I’m hungry,” Emma snickered.

Regina smirked a bit at that. Teasing. 

“Rude!” Emma mock scowled, teasing right back and then reaching for one of Regina’s feet. They were lying opposite each other right now. Regina’s feet were resting not too far from Emma’s head. Their current resting position was the result of a “dare”. Regina had claimed that the bed wasn’t big enough for that, Emma had claimed the opposite, and so they had tested the theory, and this was the result.

Regina squirmed a bit, tried to wiggle her feet out of Emma’s grasp. 

“For the last time, you do not have smelly feet,” Emma stated firmly. That had been an ongoing “discussion” between them, and reason number one why Regina had been hesitant about their current resting position. 

“Your feet smell of roses,” Emma quipped. “You don’t fit into the category of women who have smelly feet, okay?”

Regina lifted her head and smirked a bit. Then she grabbed the stack of post-its and the pencil that was lying between them. She lazily began scribbling something, and it didn’t take long before a   
“fresh” post-it note landed on Emma’s stomach. The blonde chuckled as she picked it up and read it: ‘met a lot of women with smelly feet, have you?’

“Some,” Emma laughed and lifted her head a bit so she could see Regina. 

Regina’s chest was vibrating ever so slightly, and Emma gave her foot a slight squeeze. Regina’s foot instantly twitched at that, and Emma chuckled softly once more. “Does that feel good, babe?”

Regina nodded, tore off another post-it note and then scribbled on it for a moment before handing it to Emma: ‘yes, and perhaps even a little too good, so be careful.’

“Why?” Emma asked innocently. “You know I think it’s hot when you do...” she pressed down lightly on the sole of Regina’s foot. 

Regina instinctively moaned.

“That,” Emma finished her sentence and chuckled softly. “Yep, it sounds really fucking hot when you do that.”

Regina was practically scowling as she pulled her foot out of Emma’s grasp.

Emma snickered softly as she found Regina’s hand, gave it a soft squeeze and then circled the soft spot between Regina’s thumb and index finger. Regina made another slight moaning sound, and Emma   
thought to herself that perhaps a little train ride seduction later wasn’t entirely farfetched.......

************************

Roast and potatoes were clearly a tradition on the first night on the train, Emma noted when they were back in the dining area a while later. They had found a table. Their table. The table they had been sitting at during their very first meal. 

“Our first not-date,” Emma smiled.

Regina too smiled fondly at the memory, and Emma couldn’t help but marvel at how much of a deja-vu this all was. It was like taking a train ride straight back to the past. But still, there was things there was ever so slightly different. The last time, Regina had been struggling to eat. She had been taking pills and coughing and had obviously been in pain. But now she was eating without problems. And certainly with great enthusiasm. Emma tilted her head slightly. Watching Regina eat with such vigor was pretty impressive. If she didn’t know any better, she would say that Regina was trying to get the most out of it before she had to stick to liquid diet again. Emma knew how much she was dreading that. She had smiled when Emma goofily had mentioned something about being able to eat ice cream all the time, but she had nevertheless pulled a face afterwards. She had to eat liquid food for three weeks after the surgery, and Emma had spent quite a while on researching liquid food. And she had learned that there was way more yoghurt than she could have imagined. And soups. And Emma was planning on serving every single one of them for Regina. Emma had also assured that the train served plenty of soup, because obviously, they were going home by train as well. 

Regina swallowed self-consciously, and Emma realized that she was in fact still staring at the brunette. She was quick to flash her a smile. “I’m glad you like the good, babe.”

Regina swallowed another mouthful of roast. She still looked a bit self-conscious.

“Sorry,” Emma half-chuckled. “I’ll stop staring at you while you eat.” 

Regina nodded in a “that would be appreciated”-manner, and Emma laughed and almost managed to choke om her dinner. 

Regina momentarily put her knife and fork down and then began scribbling on a new post-it. Scratch, scratch, scratch against the paper for a moment, and then a note was pushed towards Emma.

“No, I suppose you’re right about that,” Emma said as she read: ‘we didn’t admire the view much today.’. “At least not the view outside. But I did admire a different kind of view, you know....”

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma was sure she would have whapped in that playful manner, had she been close enough. Not hard, of course. Just a playful little swat once in a while. 

“You didn’t get the chance to read much either,” Emma pointed out with a laugh. God, what had they even been doing all day? Lying around and doing nothing. 

Regina shrugged lightly. 

“Which book did you even bring with you?” Emma asked curiously. 

Regina’s lips curled into a smile as she grabbed a new post-it and began scribbling. She looked ever so amused when she pushed a note towards Emma. 

Emma curiously grabbed it and read it: ‘apparently, I’m reading Hans Christian Anderson’s collection of fairy tales. Henry snuck it into my book and stole the book I had originally packed.’

“Seriously?” Emma chortled. “That’s hilarious.”

Regina shook her head in amusement and grabbed the note again to scribble underneath: ‘I don’t know what to do with that boy. He gets cheekier and cheekier. He’s been spending entirely too much time with his aunt.’

“Or maybe he gets it from you?” Emma innocently suggested.

Regina mock gasped and shook her head firmly. 

“I dunno, you can be pretty sassy when you want too, Mills,” Emma continued. 

Regina raised her eyebrow in that “is that so”-manner.

“Yep, that’s exactly what I mean,” the blonde chuckled. 

Regina mock scowled as she resumed eating her dinner. 

Emma did the same and they toasted again. To Henry’s cheekiness, this time. 

“May it continue to grow,” Emma grinned. 

Regina was practically scowling at that, and Emma laughed at the expression on her face. Professor Mills was back. 

But in all seriousness, Emma was happy to see Regina being this relaxed. She was relieved that Regina was overly nervous. She would let Emma know if she was, so they could discuss it. She had promised that, and Emma believed her. She and Regina weren’t keeping things from each other anymore. They hadn’t kept things from each other for a very, very long time. 

Emma whipped out her phone and asked: “wanna take a selfie with me, Mills?”

Regina arched an eyebrow but nevertheless nodded, and soon one selfie was being sent to Henry. And he replied with a laughing emoji and added that Zelena said they looked cute. Regina scowled at that.........

Their first day on the train was slowly coming to an end. The lights were being dimmed, and when it was absolutely impossible to see anything but darkness when you looked out of the window, Emma and Regina looked at each other in a sort of silent agreement. Regina nodded faintly as Emma got up from her chair. The blonde smirked as she extended her hand out towards the brunette. 

Regina seemed equally amused as she took Emma’s hand, willingly letting the blonde help her up from her seat. Hand in hand they walked down the corridor and found their own sleep cabin. Regina unlocked the door and both women walked inside. Regina swiftly locked the door once more and pulled the blinds down so the light or the other passengers wouldn’t disturb them. Then she ripped her scarf off once more. 

“Are you tired?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina offered a light shrug in response, then pointed lightly to the bathroom while holding up a towel. 

“You’re going to take a shower?” Emma asked, making a very educated guess. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Can I go with you?” Emma asked sweetly. 

One of Regina’s eyebrows quirked up at that and then she gestured with her hands, indicating how small the train bathroom was. 

“I don’t mind if it’s a tight squeeze,” Emma chuckled. “I’m down for it. If you want to, of course.”

Regina nodded and bared her teeth as she crooked her finger in a “come hither”-motion. 

Emma immediately did so, and together they walked into the bathroom. Regina was right, it was very small. But Emma was confident they could make it work. And especially when Regina began unbuttoning her silk blouse. Emma automatically stopped fiddling with the button in her jeans and instead watched as Regina unbuttoned her blouse and slid it down her shoulders. The little black camisole she was wearing underneath soon followed suit and then she was standing in her bra. Her red lacey bra. Emma swallowed something. “Jesus, you look...”

Regina offered a slight smirk and made a “go on”-motion. 

“Fabulous,” Emma landed on. “Absolutely fabulous.” 

Now Regina’s smile was warm and loving instead of teasing. She motioned for Emma to come closer, which wasn’t very difficult considering how small the bathroom was. All Emma had to do was turn   
around, really. And she very willingly did that. 

Regina carefully lifted the bottom of Emma’s tanktop, gradually tugging it up, and Emma could feel how her breathing sped up at that. Soon Regina was lifting the tanktop up over her head, and both women grinned a bit when the motion left Emma with tangled hair. 

“My hair’s crazy,” Emma said with a snicker.

But Regina shook her head firmly and glided her soft fingers through Emma’s soft tresses. 

Emma instantly leaned closer to the touch. “I really love when you play with my hair. Did you know that?” 

Regina smiled softly as she nodded her yes. She lightly scratched her fingers against Emma’s scalp and Emma shivered slightly at that. She was pretty sure she had goosebumps all over. “I think we’re a   
little overdressed considering we’re going to take a shower,” she pointed out. 

Regina smirked in agreement and then she moved her fingers away from Emma’s hair. She swiftly undid the button in her woolen slacks and then unzipped them. The slacks fell to the floor and Regina straightened her posture and flashed Emma a big, toothy grin as she lifted her arms in a “ta-dah” sort of motion. 

Emma’s heart swelled with pride. It hadn’t been that long since Regina shied away from touches and preferred to keep her body hidden. And now she was willingly showing herself off to Emma. 

The blonde put her hands on Regina’s hips, drawing her closer. “You are so...” she leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek. “Unbelievably...” she playfully kissed the tip of her nose. “Beautiful.”

Regina offered another grin at that and then she was moving her hands down to the top button in Emma’s jeans. She tapped the button lightly. Two times for yes and one time for no.”

“Yes,” Emma said immediately. “You always have permission to take my clothes off, beautiful.”

Regina waggled an eyebrow at that, and it was possibly the most endearing thing Emma had ever seen. The blonde chuckle, but the chuckle quickly turned into a slight gulping sound when Regina unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped them and them pushed them down her legs. 

Emma stepped out of them, trying to be as elegant as possible, but she nearly stumbled and had to grab Regina’s upper arms to not topple over. “Oops,” she said. 

Regina didn’t even smile. She was far too busy looking at Emma’s body in that particular way that never failed to make Emma feel weak as hell. “L-like what you see?” she murmured.

Regina nodded firmly and then she was touching Emma once more. Lightly running her fingers up and down the blonde’s bare stomach. 

Emma shivered again. This wasn’t showering, but she was definitely not complaining. As in at all. Nor did she complain when Regina reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Then her own. All moisture left Emma’s mouth when she looked at the new topless Regina, forgetting entirely for a moment that she herself was as topless. She remembered it again when Regina brushed a hand over her breast, though. She shivered once more and silently wondered how many times she could tell Regina she was unbelievably sexy without it becoming a big fat cliché. 

Regina looked positively hungry as her gaze roamed over Emma’s half-naked body, and Emma could have melted on the spot under Regina’s burning gaze. Her eyes were so dark, so intense. They left Emma completely breathless. 

And then Regina was gently running her fingertips up and down Emma’s side, and the blonde felt tempted to chuckle because it tickled quite a bit. But all thoughts about chuckling instantly vaporized when Regina hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the blonde’s panties. She lightly tapped Emma’s hip twice. 

“Yes,” Emma quickly confirmed. “Go ahead.”

And Regina went ahead. She gently pushed Emma’s panties down her legs and Emma stepped out of them. Feeling every bit inspired she reached out and hooked her own thumbs in the waistband of   
Regina’s underwear. “Yes?” she asked playfully, already knowing what the answer was gonna be. 

And Regina did indeed nod eagerly in response. 

Emma pushed the panties down her girlfriends’ legs and Regina elegantly stepped out of them. She turned her head, glanced at the teeny tiny shower behind them and then back to Emma. 

“There’s room for both of us, beautiful,” Emma snickered. 

Regina raised an eyebrow, looking rather doubtful, but she nevertheless went inside the shower and switched the water on. She scowled a bit and then gasped as the water poured down over her, and   
Emma snickered again. “Is that cold?” 

Regina nodded tightly and her lips moved as she adjusted the temperature. Emma was almost certain she was silently cursing. After a moment or so, she stopped scowling and Emma took that as a good sign. The blonde wiggled inside the shower and was greeted by the nice, hot water pouring down over her. Not cold as Emma had dreaded. This was pretty damn perfect. And pretty damn small. Regina was almost right. This was a very tight squeeze. There was literally no place to move what so ever. Emma could barely move and every time she tried, some part of her brushed against Regina no matter what. “Maybe we’ll end up stuck,” she mused. 

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“And maybe that wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing,” Emma continued. “I mean... I could think of worse situations to be stuck in.”

The corners of Regina’s mouth twitched slightly.

Emma’s arms wrapped around Regina’s waist. “Travelling is so romantic, don’t you think?” 

Regina’s chest rumbled and Emma could feel the vibrations in her own. Which did things to her. “Ooooh,” she said a bit teasingly but absolutely truthfully. “Now that’s really nice. Do it again. Please.”

Regina erupted in silent laughter once more. Her chest vibrated and so did Emma’s. “Yep,” the blonde said. “This could definitely work. A bit more laughter from you, beautiful, and I’ll be a quivering mess.”

It worked as intended. Regina’s chest rumbled once more. 

“From now on I prefer teeny tiny showers,” Emma stated with a grin. “This is even better than taking a bath with you.”

Regina answered that by putting her hands on Emma’s hips, and Emma took exactly two steps backwards. That was how much room there was until her back hitting the wall. But standing leaned against the wall was exactly what she was aiming for. That way Regina was pressed right up against her. Perfect. A strong, tanned thigh was slipped in between her legs. Emma moaned. Even more perfect. “Is this a train ride seduction?” she asked teasingly.

Regina smirked and then her mouth was covering Emma’s. A definite yes. The exact answer Emma had anticipated. She draped her arms around Regina’s neck and groaned when their breasts brushed together in the most delicious way possible. Oh yes, travelling was definitely romantic. And for some reason, so was this teeny tiny shower. Happiness could be found in the most unlikely places sometimes. And right now, this miniature shower was definitely one of those places!

Regina’s right hand slipped up so she could cup a breast, and Emma swallowed thickly. Regina was barely touching her, and she was already putty in the brunette’s hands. And she loved it. She loved that   
Regina could make her react so quickly. She loved the effect Regina had on her. 

Regina gently rolled Emma’s nipple between her fingers and Emma broke the kiss to throw her head back. Regina took advantage of that and kissed the side of Emma’s neck. That only made Emma moan softly and shift against the thigh between her legs. Grinded herself against it. She was already growing damp between her legs. 

Regina was still kissing her neck. Still peppering her skin with these soft, light pecks. She never used her teeth. Only swirled her tongue lightly over Emma’s soft skin. She had admitted once that idea of marking Emma’s skin was sort of making her anxious. And Emma more than understood why. She had nodded, kissed Regina’s cheek and said that she didn’t have to worry about it. She didn’t need marks on her body to know that Regina had been there. She didn’t want to make Regina anxious. 

But tonight Regina was anything but anxious. She was bold and fearless and grinned broadly when she looked up at Emma, and the blonde marveled at how beautiful Regina looked with her hair all wet. 

Emma was getting water in her eyes. The tiles behind her were wet. She was almost slipping a bit. And the tiles underneath her feet were wet as well. One wrong movement and she would fall on her ass. 

Generally speaking, their current position was far from safe, but for some reason it was absolutely perfect anyway.

Regina’s fingers toyed with her nipples again. Plucked lightly at them, rolled them gently. And then her thigh was grinding upwards, slowly rubbing and teasing Emma’s core. 

Emma cried out sharply and almost laughed when she ended up getting water in her mouth and nearly hitting her head on the tiles.

Regina’s thigh was moving faster now. Emma moved her hips and grinded herself on it. She was getting wetter. And it had absolutely zero things to do with the water streaming down on them. 

Yes, traveling by train was oh, so romantic!

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Regina's poor, stiff back after the shower adventure. Poor woman!


	66. Part Sixty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter is basically just Emma and Regina having some adorable sexy time. So yeah.

Emma had slept like a rock. If the train had moved like crazy, she definitely hadn’t noticed it. At all. Thanks to she and Regina’s “shower activities” last night, Emma had been completely exhausted and out as a light the moment her head hit the pillow. The very comfortable pillow. 

Pillow. Emma blinked slowly. This wasn’t her pillow. Lifting her head just a tad she realized that she had in fact been resting her cheek on Regina’s left breast. Again. The only difference this time was the fact that only the duvet was covering Regina’s body. None of them had had the energy to put their nightwear on after their little shower adventure. They had simply toweled off and then stumbled to bed. 

Emma carefully moved away from Regina and propped herself up on one elbow so she could get a more proper look at her. She was still fast asleep. Her lips were slightly parted, her chest rising and falling slowly. She looked completely peaceful. Her dark hair was spreading out on the pillow like a halo. She looked like an angel. Or a goddess. 

Emma stretched lazily and yawned quietly. Their first morning in the train. Hadn’t she been awakened by a child screaming the last time? Or maybe that had been in the middle in the middle of the night. 

Either way, Emma was sure that there had been some sort of incident with a kid waking her. This morning was so much better. More peaceful. And she wasn’t waking up alone. Regina was right here. 

Emma smiled softly. This had to be her favorite kind of mornings. 

The blonde lifted slightly and lifted the curtain to peer out of the window. She couldn’t see much that indicated where in the country they were, but it didn’t actually matter. She didn’t care. Right now, her whole world only consisted of this sleep cabin and Regina. And that was more than enough. 

The blonde released the curtain and lied back down. It felt good, just lying here in this very comfortable bed while the world just drifted by. Emma didn’t ever want to leave this sleep cabin. All sorts of difficult things were awaiting in Toronto. Regina’s operation. The meeting with Mary Margaret and David. Emma was dreading that meeting. Five minutes. That was all the time she was gonna give Mary Margaret and David. And if either of them as much as looked at Regina the wrong way, Emma would be out of there. Plain and simple. She wasn’t gonna take any more shit from them. If they started to say shit to her, she would punch back. And she definitely wouldn’t allow them to insult Regina with their words or the way they looked at her.

Emma stopped thinking about Mary Margaret and David for now. That could wait until they were closer to Toronto. Instead she sniffed into the air. She was pretty sure it was only her imagination playing tricks on her, obviously, she couldn’t smell the breakfast from the dining area all the way in here, that was ridiculous, but it did give her an idea. Whether you wanted to have breakfast in the dining area or in your sleep cabin was optional. Maybe she should get out of bed, put on some clothes and then sneak out of the sleep cabin to find some breakfast for them. She could finally bring Regina breakfast in bed. In a very non-traditional way, but that didn’t matter. Both she and Regina were all for non-traditional. 

Emma shifted, but she hadn’t even put a foot on the floor before Regina stirred next to her. Was it possible that she had some sort of inner sensor that went ding every time Emma was planning on leaving the bedroom? 

Emma was just about to ask her girlfriend if that really was the case, but she ended up being entirely too distracted by the hiss Regina let out as she rolled onto her stomach. 

“What was that?” Emma asked softly. She was ninety nine percent sure that sound hadn’t been one of those cozy “I’m so comfortable”-sounds Regina sometimes made in the morning. 

In response, Regina clumsily reached out towards the little table next to their bed. She found her phone and lifted her head slightly as she began to type. Her mouth twisted slightly as she tapped on the   
phone, and it didn’t take a very long time before she pushed the phone towards Emma. 

Emma quickly read the message written on the phone: ‘I might have been a tad too optimistic last night in the shower. It feels like my back is trying to avenge something.’

“Oh,” Emma said, realization dawning upon her. Regina had ended up pressed against those shower tiles for a while. Emma could imagine that that would be painful the next morning. 

Regina huffed a bit and then attempted to sit up in bed. It was pretty obvious that the movement was painful for her, so Emma was quick to say: “woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you’re going?!”

Regina turned her head and raised an eyebrow. 

“You can’t get up when you’re in that much pain!” Emma clarified as she carefully helped Regina lie back down on her stomach. “What were you even planning to do? Walking hunched over all day like   
Quasimodo?!”

Regina’s lips curled up at that and her eyes twinkled with amusement. 

But Emma shook her head. “This is not funny. Your back’s hurting!”

Regina shrugged as best as she could in her current position. 

“And I’m gonna do something about it,” Emma continued. “Exactly where does it hurt?” 

Regina winced as she pointed to a spot on the middle of her back. 

“Well then. Now seem like a very good time to brush up on my massage skills,” Emma announced. “Not quite how I had planned it, but oh well. Tell me, did you bring that coconut oil you always use in the shower?” 

Regina nodded yes in confirmation. 

“Awesome. I’m stealing some,” Emma said lightly as she elegantly hopped out of bed. “Baby oil would have been better, but necessity is the mother of invention as they say.” She unzipped Regina’s suitcase and roamed through it. Got a teeny tiny bit sidetracked as she came across a rather sexy, sheer red nightgown with flimsy straps. “Ooooh. When were you planning on wearing that?”

Regina flushed a teensy bit but still managed to look annoyed at the same time.

“Oh,” Emma realized. “I’ve just ruined a surprise, haven’t I?” 

Regina nodded and looked every bit disgruntled. 

“You know, finding that nightgown and actually seeing you wear it absolutely cannot be compared,” Emma said quickly. She didn’t want her discovery to discourage Regina from putting on that nightgown. 

Regina offered a shrug in response. 

“Wear it. Please. I’m begging you. I’ll pretend I never saw it,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina answered by grabbing her phone and then typing on it for a moment. Then she dumped the phone on the bed and dropped her head to the pillow in a rather dramatic fashion.

Emma interrupted her search after the bottle of coconut oil to come over and read the message: ‘You ruined the surprise, miss Swan :(‘ yep, Regina had even added a little sad face to her message. 

“What surprise?” Emma asked goofily. “Is there a surprise? What is it?”

Regina scoffed unamused into the pillow.

“You have a surprise for me, babe?” Emma continued with a soft chuckle and brushed a hand lightly over Regina’s hair as she rose from the bed and walked over to Regina’s suitcase again. 

Regina scoffed again.

Emma quickly found the bottle of coconut oil at the bottom of Regina’s suitcase and she made a point of ignoring all the lace bras she spotted in Regina’s suitcase. That would only sidetrack her completely. She walked back over to the bed and then perched herself on the edge of it. She moved the covers away from Regina’s naked back as she announced: “Welcome to Swan’s massage school. Normally I charge fifty bucks, but for you I’ll make an exception. Because you’re unbelievably cute.”

Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter and Emma was sure she was shaking her head into the pillow. 

“Just you wait and see,” Emma continued as she popped the lid off the bottle and applied a bit of the sweet smelling oil to her hands. “You’ll be as good as new once I’m done. You have no idea what my   
magic hands are capable of.”

At that Regina lifted her head and turned it so she could shoot Emma an amused glance. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve totally got magic hands,” Emma chuckled as she ran her oily fingers down Regina’s back. “Now let’s see what I can do about that sore back of yours. Let me know if anything hurts, okay?”

Regina nodded, dropped her head to the pillow once more. 

Emma went to work and began kneading the spot Regina had pointed to earlier. And she could easily understand why Regina had been in pain. Her muscles were really hard. “Damn. Your back really hated those shower tiles.”

Regina nodded into the pillow and groaned a bit.

Emma made sure to knead gently to soften the hard muscles. Regina shifted a bit but didn’t express that she was in pain. 

“You’re so soft,” Emma said spontaneously, and Regina’s chest rumbled slightly at that. 

The blonde kept kneading the muscles in Regina’s back, and she felt herself utterly mesmerized by the three little freckles Regina had right there. Like tiny café au lait splotches in caramel. There was something so undeniably sexy about those three little freckles. Emma ceased the massage for a second and then bowed her head and brushed her head over those three little freckles. 

Regina’s head immediately snapped up.

“Sorry,” Emma said without feeling very sorry. “I couldn’t help it.”

Regina puffed out air in that amused way she so often did. Then she dropped her head to the pillow again, and Emma resumed the massage. She used the whole of her hand, alternating between feather light touches and deeper ones. Regina was squirming a bit, but Emma took that as a good sign. It only meant that she was getting to the bottom of things so to speak. The blonde pressed the heel of her hand against Regina’s back and then used shorter, circular motions with a bit more pressure. She kept that up for about two minutes and asked: “mind if I do your entire back and your shoulders now that I’m here?”

Regina groaned in a go ahead manner. 

“Cool. Are you completely melting?” Emma snickered lightly as she almost clapped her hands up and down Regina’s back. From where the duvets were covering her and all the way up to her nape. 

Regina nodded. 

“I told you. I have magic hands,” Emma said innocently as she reached for the bottle of coconut oil and applied just a little bit more to her hands. 

Regina rumbled into the pillow at that, and Emma had an inkling what she was thinking. The blonde chuckled lightly and then she went on to that “muscle lifting” technique she had learned during the class. It had taken particularly long time to learn, but now all her hard work proved to be every bit worth the trouble. Regina was moaning into the pillow, and Emma who had actually planned on moving on to something else quite quickly decided to continue this for just a little while longer. This really seemed to make Regina tick. And it definitely seemed to loosen her muscles. Once Regina seemed to be completely liquefied on the bed, Emma moved on to her lower back and press the pads of her fingers into the soft flesh. 

Regina instantly hissed. 

“Oh. Found another one,” Emma said as she gently kneaded the spot. “Your back is all tight, babe. You might have to hire me for this. Once a month. Minimum.”

Regina snorted quietly in response, and Emma used a different technique to make the stubborn muscles in Regina’s lower back soften. She positioned her thumbs on Regina’s upper back and then gently pushed down towards her lower back. She repeated the motion four times and then she heard a very faint popping sound from Regina’s lower back. “Ha!” Emma said triumphantly. “Got you!”

Regina’s chest rumbled again, and Emma decided to just “attack” her lower back right then and there. There were clearly some knots there as well. Might as well fix them while she was there. And Regina definitely seemed to enjoy it. More than that. She was moaning and squirming, but not remotely in a bad way. Emma had seen her press her legs together several times now, and the blonde took great pleasure in witnessing that. It was nice knowing that it wasn’t just Regina’s feet that was sensitive to her touches. 

“Oh. There goes another one,” Emma noted when she heard a nice little click from Regina’s lower back. “Did that feel as good as it sounded, babe?”

Regina nodded into the pillow again. 

“I’m hereby giving you a prescription for a back massage once every month,” Emma said mock sternly. “We can’t have you walking around with a stiff back.” she pressed the pads of her fingers into   
Regina’s flesh and immediately heard another popping sound. A louder one this time. 

Regina moaned again. A bit sharper this time. 

“We should totally start every morning like this,” Emma murmured. She too was starting to feel the effect of the massage in certain places. Regina’s back was completely slippery with coconut oil, and the sight made all moisture dry in Emma’s mouth.

Regina just moaned in response.

It almost seemed a shame to move on to Regina’s shoulders, but if she didn’t it wouldn’t be a proper back massage. She moved her hands up to Regina’s shoulders and then began kneading the soft flesh. 

It quickly turned out that she hadn’t needed to worry. Regina kept moaning and squirming, and more than once Emma saw how her fingers flexed and then relaxed. Emma used a hand on each shoulder and kept kneading until she heard all these little popping sounds and the muscles completely softened. 

Regina seemed to “soften” as well. She looked like she was just about melting on the bed. 

“I think your back is completely done for,” Emma announced. “Are you still awake?”

Regina nodded very faintly. 

“If only I knew how to give a glute massage,” Emma half-snickered. “I would definitely give you one right now.” she ran her hands down to Regina’s backside and gave it a light caress. 

Regina squirmed at that too. 

“You wanna turn around?” Emma asked with a chuckle. “I wanna see you.”

Regina did what was suggested and turned around. The covers ended up bunched around her middle and Emma immediately ran her fingertips up and down Regina’s breasts. It didn’t escape her notice that Regina’s nipples were hard against the touch. “I’ve never given a breast massage either, but I’m definitely willing to give it a shot.”

Regina offered a quivering smile at that. 

“Yeah? Is that a yes, babe?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina nodded but then motioned towards Emma and then towards herself. 

Emma immediately knew what she meant. “I’m pampering you, babe. You always seem to worry more about my needs than your own.”

Regina nodded almost sheepishly at that.

“We’ll have to work on that,” Emma said softly and then she dipped down and found Regina’s lips with her own. 

Regina immediately returned the kiss and cupped the back of Emma’s head, and Emma took the opportunity to lower her hands to Regina’s breasts. She slowly began to knead them, and Regina moaned into her mouth. Emma gave her lower lip a soft, teasing nip and then she broke the kiss and shifted. 

Regina pouted a bit at that until Emma was sitting between her legs, so she had the best possible access to her breasts. The brunette stopped looking dissatisfied then. Instead her eyes closed, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“We really, really should start all our mornings like this,” Emma murmured as she continued to gently knead Regina’s breasts. 

Regina nodded. She seemed to already have reached that state of dazedness. Her newly “repaired” back was arching and the movement pushed her breasts further into Emma’s hands. 

Emma gave the round globes a very, very soft squeeze. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love these?”

Regina released a little puff of air. 

“They’re perfect,” Emma continued, and her voice was hoarse. Maybe she was reaching that dazed state too. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to not stare at them?”

Regina’s lips curled into a little smile at that. 

“They’re amazing,” Emma snickered. “I seem to wanna touch them all the time, you know?” she ran the pads of her fingers over the stiff nipples. 

Regina squirmed on the bed.

“And kiss them....” Emma husked and dipped down and placed a light kiss on first Regina’s right nipple and then her left. “......Like this.” 

Regina swallowed audible at that and bit her lip again. 

Emma snickered softly as she rolled the hardened tips between her fingers. They would have to work on that too. She was worried that Regina would end up bite her lip hard enough to draw blood. Emma was just about to say something about that, but then she got distracted by the way Regina’s back was arching and the way her hips seemed to lift slightly. Emma abandoned one breast to pull the covers away entirely. She wanted to see Regina. All of her. And what she saw made her automatically swallow and wet her lips. Regina was wet and glistening between her legs. 

“You really liked that back massage,” Emma stated without any teasing. 

Regina nodded and her cheeks flushed a bit. 

“I fucking love how sensitive you are, babe,” Emma said as she plucked lightly at Regina’s nipples once more. “Do you need more coconut oil?”

Regina shook her head in negative.

“No, I think you’re slippery enough without it,” Emma quipped lightly. “We might have to give you another shower after this. But no funny business this time, alright? We can’t have you messing up your   
back again....”

Regina opened her eyes and the smile she flashed Emma was positively naughty. “But cramped spaces aside, feel free to get frisky with me in the shower whenever you want,” Emma purred. “I rather like that. But of course you already know that. Good thing the water was switched on last night. Otherwise someone might have heard me, beautiful.”

Maybe Emma didn’t have a “super official certificate” in breast massage, but she was definitely doing a good job anyhow. Regina was squirming and moaning, and her hips rotated and lifted. The entire sleep cabin smelled of coconut oil. So did Regina’s skin, and Emma was starting to question whether the scent could even be washed away. 

Watching Regina’s expressions change was the best thing in the whole world. Emma was glad she had chosen to sit between her legs instead of laying on top of her or using her mouth on the brunette’s breasts. Regina would undoubtedly have loved that just as much, but there was something very special about sitting and watching the expression on Regina’s face. A hand cupped over her breast and then kneading gently made her lips fall open but taking her nipples between two fingers and then plucking lightly made her face scrunch up and her bottom lip was pulled in between white teeth again. She looked like an absolute goddess. She looked like the queen she was. Like the queen she should always be treated as. The queen Emma was planning to treat her as for the rest of her life. She gave Regina’s nipples another soft pull, earned herself another hiss. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?” Emma murmured.

Quite uncharacteristically, Regina nodded, and even though Emma suspected that it had everything to do with the brunette being too dazed to fully register the question and very little to do with actually agreeing, Emma was more than happy to take the positive answer for what it was. “Good!” she said firmly. “I’m glad you do. You should know how beautiful you are, Regina. You should always know how beautiful you are. No matter what.”

Regina’s only reaction was a low, throaty moan. Her hips wiggled again, and Emma saw more of that pearly white liquid glimmering. Emma couldn’t wait to touch her there. Couldn’t wait to run her fingers through silky soft smoothness. Couldn’t wait feel her fingers being enveloped by Regina. She squeezed Regina’s breasts gently once more. 

Regina puffed out air in response, and now the sound was a little bit frustrated. 

“I’m not teasing,” Emma promised. “I’m not. I just really like touching you all over and not just in one place. Bear with me for a second, yeah?”

Regina huffed again. 

Emma laughed softly. Dipped down to kiss Regina’s lips once more. “You are very cute when you’re impatient, beautiful. I promise I’ll give you what you need in a second.”

Regina tipped her head up for another kiss, and Emma was more than willing to give her that. And then another. And another. She kept kissing Regina until both of them were quite breathless and Regina was squirming more than ever. A pretty obvious cue, but Emma had never been one for letting the opportunity to say something “smart” get away from her. “Any other aching places that needs my attention?” she asked slyly. 

Regina’s eyes snapped open and she was practically scowling at the blonde. 

“Not funny?” Emma guessed and snickered slightly. 

Regina shook her head firmly and narrowed her eyes dangerously at Emma. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t go all professor Mills on me,” Emma sweetly teased. 

And to her surprise, Regina inhaled a little too sharply at that. 

“Oh?” Emma queried and tilted her head curiously. “Is that a kink?” 

Regina shook her head firmly in denial. 

“No? So it definitely won’t affect you if I say again... professor Mills?”

Regina swallowed audibly and licked her lips. 

“I think you might be lying a teeny tiny bit,” Emma softly accused as she trailed her fingertips down Regina’s belly and then stopped at the apex of her thighs. “I think you quite fancy being called professor Mills in bed.”

Regina didn’t deny this time. Instead she spread her legs farther apart and looked up at Emma, clearly mouthing “please”. 

Causing Regina to beg had never been Emma’s attention. She had a very firm rule about never driving Regina to the point of frustration when it came to sex and intimacy. She had already experienced plenty of that in the past. Emma gave her inner thigh a soft stroke and then assured: “I’ve got you, babe. Don’t worry.” And with that she slipped two fingers inside Regina. It almost felt like Regina was pulling her fingers in, and she couldn’t hold back a moan as she felt enveloped by that warm, tight velvet heat.

Regina immediately threw her head back and her eyes snapped shut. She swallowed audibly once more. 

“You always feel so good,” Emma husked as she twisted her fingers and began stroking Regina’s g-spot slowly. She couldn’t resist to tease a bit and asked: “does it feel good too?”

“Y-y-y-y-yes,” Regina whispered quietly and hoarsely, and Emma’s fingers stilled for a moment as she froze in surprise. Hearing Regina speak always came to a surprise to Emma, and it never failed to make her wonder how Regina’s “real” voice had sounded. Was the whisper a faint echo of how low and raspy her voice had been? Emma didn’t know. Because out of the many, many things she and Regina had discussed, Regina’s voice and how it had sounded had never been one of them. Emma knew better than to ask. She had sensed that it made Regina upset. 

Regina huffed, and Emma once again remembered what they were doing. She gently began moving her fingers again, making sure to rub against Regina’s g-spot every time. “You don’t have to talk, beautiful. I know it feels good. Don’t strain yourself, okay?”

Regina nodded and then her eyelids slid closed once again. Her hips began to slowly move, easily following the slow, gentle pace Emma was setting with her fingers. Emma reached up with her free hand and gently kneaded Regina’s right breast. Regina’s own hand landed on top of the blonde’s, keeping it in place. 

“You’re so wet,” Emma breathed, knowing full well that she was dropping all the clichés, but Regina didn’t seem to care about clichés. Her lips twitched and then curled up in a slight smile. 

Emma was positive that this had to be another one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Regina smiling in completely and utter bliss as she soaked up the pleasure Emma was giving to her. 

Emma had already felt Regina’s walls flutter around her fingers and she was expecting Regina to clamp down around her fingers and pant out her release, but it never happened. Instead Regina released a little puff of air and the muscles in her stomach pulled taut. 

“Are you holding back?” Emma asked softly, already knowing what the answer was going to be. 

And as expected, Regina nodded once and frowned in sheer concentration. 

Emma wiggled her fingers within Regina once more. She didn’t ask Regina why she was holding back. She already knew the reason. This was “last call”. Last chance to be intimate before Regina’s operation and the following recovery. 

Regina’s walls fluttered around her fingers once more, and she huffed a bit in sheer frustration at her own inability to hold back. 

“You can’t hold back like that, beautiful,” Emma said gently. “That’s not comfortable. Or pleasurable. And I’m actually aiming to make this just that.”

Regina huffed a bit once more, turned her hand so she could squeeze Emma’s. 

“Come on, lovely,” Emma gently coaxed. “Come for me. You’re already past close, beautiful. I can feel it.”

Regina bit her lip again. Her walls fluttered once more. The muscles in her thighs were pulled completely taut, and Emma reckoned that she was probably tethering right there on that precipice. She really shouldn’t hold back like this. Emma curled her fingers just so and then upped the pace slightly. She wiggled her other hand away from Regina’s breast and then brushed her fingertips down over Regina’s stomach and all the way to her inner thigh. She found Regina’s clit with two fingers and began drawing circles on the sensitive little nub. Slowly at first, but gradually upping the pace and intensity, ensuring that Regina received all the stimulation she could possibly get. 

Regina’s walls fluttered again, but this time it wasn’t just fluttering and then denying herself the pleasure. No, this time Emma saw how Regina’s lips fell open in a silent cry. Saw how she squeezed her own breast slightly and then her walls clamped down around Emma’s fingers. Her back bowed, arching off the mattress, and Emma kept thrusting and thrusting her fingers within Regina to ensure that   
Regina was being given everything and so much more. She deserved all the pleasure Emma could possibly give to her. Emma circled her clit faster and faster. She wanted to make Regina feel good everywhere. She murmured soothingly, gently encouraging Regina to stop straining, to let go and feel that bliss. 

“Come on, gorgeous,” Emma breathed hoarsely. “Come for me. I love you. I love you so, so much!”

Those three little words seemed to pull some sort of trigger within Regina, and then finally, finally Emma heard that puff of air being released and that low, throaty moan. Emma felt how her fingers were coated in Regina’s sweet essence, and then the brunette completely melted back against the mattress, that blissful little smile was back on her lips. Her skin was delightfully flushed, and her chest was rising and falling quickly. Her hand was still squeezing her breast lightly.

Emma kept feeding her orgasm with each steady push of her fingers for about twenty seconds, until Regina moaned in a way that more than suggested that she was utterly spent. 

Emma then gently withdrew her fingers and bowed her head so she could place two or three kisses on Regina’s inner thigh. Or five or six. Or ten. Regina moaned again, and Emma lifted her fingers, brought them up to her lips and then gingerly sucked them dry, fully enjoying the sweet taste of Regina exploding on her tongue. God, Regina always tasted so good! So. Fucking. Good. The taste of her made Emma feel positively delirious.

Regina’s eyes were still closed, so she couldn’t very well see what was going on, but Emma had a rather distinct feeling she could hear it. The way she moaned certainly suggested so. 

After a moment, Emma went back to gently petting Regina’s inner thigh. Not to tease or stimulate, just to soothe and assure Regina that she was right there. The blonde’s fingers slipped slightly on Regina’s skin. Regina looked absolutely lovely in her post-coital bliss. So satisfied, so utterly spent.

The train moved slightly, and only now Emma remembered where they were. That they were in fact on a train. She had completely forgotten about that. Their surroundings had just sort of melted away in favor of Regina’s beautiful moans and glorious body. And the way she was still smiling. She looked like she had been sent straight off to fairyland or something like that.

“Yeah, we should definitely have more mornings like these,” Emma half-snickered.

Regina groaned in response and then reached out in a rather clumsy fashion. It took Emma a couple of seconds to realize that she was grabbing for her phone, and the blonde snickered as she came to Regina’s aid, grabbed the phone and handed it to Regina with a: “here you go, babe.”

Regina huffed a bit as she reluctantly opened her eyes and began typing on the phone. She didn’t like typing on her phone when they were in bed, she once had revealed. She claimed that it was “unsexy”. 

But Emma had laughed, shaken her head and then assured Regina that everything she did was sexy. Texting included. 

And Regina definitely looked sexy like this. All flushed cheeks and big, dark eyes. Emma noted that her fingers were still trembling quite a bit as she typed. Someone was still recovering from that orgasm. 

It was impossible for Emma not to feel smug at that. 

Regina typed and typed and then she turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma took the phone from trembling hands. It looked like Regina could drop the device at any given moment. Emma snickered softly as she read the message: ‘I am so going to miss this! Do you have any idea how long I’m supposed to abstain from sex after the surgery?!’

“Yeah, six weeks,” Emma said gently. 

Regina made a sound that easily could have been a cry of frustration and then she rolled on to her stomach. 

Emma ran a hand over Regina’s soft, slippery back. “Don’t fret, babe. We’ll make up for lost time when you’re all better.”

Regina huffed into the pillow. 

“And in the meantime, we have time for a bit more train ride romance,” Emma continued. “How does that sound?”

Regina lifted her head slightly. Flashed Emma a teeny tiny smile. 

“Yeah?” Emma snickered. “I think so too.” 

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit now, and so did Emma’s stomach. But for a very different reason. She was actually starving. 

“I think we missed breakfast,” she mused as she rubbed her stomach. 

Regina took the phone from her, began typing on it again and then handed it back to Emma, and the blonde laughed when she could read: ‘there’s plenty of cookies left in my suitcase.’

“Seriously? We’re having cookies for breakfast? I’m all for this kind of morning,” Emma laughed and then asked: “aren’t you hungry, babe?”

Regina nodded, snatched the phone, typed and then shoved it towards Emma again: ‘I am, but not exactly for breakfast.’

“Oh,” Emma said and now she was the one who was flushing. “Well, I suppose the cookies can wait a little whi-“ 

She didn’t get the chance to say anything else before Regina had more or less tackled her onto her back.......

To Be Continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: a bit more train ride goodness.


	67. Part Sixty Seven

Emma’s head snapped up and she gasped sharply. Her heart was pounding with ten thousand beats per second. She puffed out air as she tried to calm down. God, that had been realistic!

Regina was looking up from her book, and she was frowning as she lifted her hands and signed: ‘are you okay?’

“Bad dream,” Emma breathed and ran a finger through her hair. “That’s what I get for sleeping in the middle of the day!”

Regina tilted her head and tore a post-it note off the stack and began scribbling quickly on it. She was rushing, and it didn’t take long before Emma was presented with a note: ‘is it something you’d like to talk about, my love?’

“It was my adoptive parents,” Emma admitted. “I dreamt that this- all of it- was just a setup to get me back to Toronto. I dreamt that they lured me to their house and locked me in a dark room without windows. It was pretty creepy. Mary Margaret kept yapping on about how I was going to be their little girl again. She had some sort of remote control she used to switch on the lights and when I looked around, it was my old bedroom complete with pink walls, canopy bed and stuffed animals and everything. It was literally so disturbing!”

Regina leaned forward and gave Emma’s hand a soft squeeze. Her forehead was wrinkled in concern. 

“I’m okay,” Emma said out of habit. “It was just-“ she stopped talking when Regina shook her head firmly and then began scribbling on a new post-it note. It didn’t take her long to push the note towards Emma, and the blonde could read the one word written on the yellow post-it note: ‘scoot.’

For a split second Emma felt confused but then she realized what Regina meant and made herself smaller on the train seat.

Regina rose from her own seat and came over to sit next to Emma. There wasn’t much room for her on the seat, but she didn’t seem to care about that. She wrapped an arm around Emma. 

Emma immediately leaned into the touch. “This is exactly what I need right now. Thank you.”

Regina shook her head slightly, indicating that Emma shouldn’t be thanking her. 

Emma sighed and tried to calm herself by drawing random patterns on Regina’s slack-clad knee. But it didn’t really help. That dream was still sticking to her like glue.

“I’m really nervous about seeing them again,” she murmured and shifted a bit in her seat so she could breathe in the smell of Regina’s soothing perfume. “Knowing that I’m about to see them again makes every last memory of what they did pop into my mind all the time. And I’m afraid that seeing them again will make me completely revert back into that little girl who was constantly afraid of putting as much as a toe out of line because she knew that it could end with her being locked in her room.”

She stopped talking and saw something flash in Regina’s eyes. Something incredibly dark. Something that made her dark eyes seem almost black. Something Emma knew wasn’t aimed at her but still scared the shit out of her. It was a particular scary glare Emma hadn’t seen before, but the way Regina gave her a gentle squeeze stood in stark contrast to the “scary face” she was making. 

“You’re almost scaring me, babe,” Emma half-chuckled as she turned her head and gave Regina’s jaw a soft peck. 

Regina blinked but she still had a pretty impressive scary face going on. 

“If you give them that look, they’ll be too scared to say anything,” Emma said and chuckled again. 

But Regina shook her head and removed her arm from around Emma to grab her pencil and post-it notes. She began scribbling again, and her forehead remained wrinkled as she did so. After a moment of intense scribbling she gave Emma the note: ‘it’s not funny. Do you have any idea how badly I want to go back in time and bring that little girl to safety? I know it’s stupid and that you have no use of it now, but I can’t help it.’

“It’s not stupid,” Emma said softly. “There are things I wish I could rescue you from as well. But unfortunately, I can’t. And that really sucks.”

Regina nodded thoughtfully. 

“But then again, if I hadn’t run away from Toronto, and you hadn’t been on your way home, we probably wouldn’t have met each other,” Emma continued softly. 

Regina’s lips curled up in a little smile as she grabbed another post-it note and scribbled on it for a short while and then handed it to Emma who could read: ‘I would have found a way to meet you. I would have known that I had missed out on something if our paths hadn’t crossed on this train.’

“That sounds insanely romantic,” Emma said and chuckled softly once more. “But you’re right. I would have felt the same.” Then she sighed a bit. “Any chance I can have your arm back now?”

Regina’s arm instantly draped around her again. 

“Thanks,” Emma said. “This is nice.”

Regina nodded and gave Emma a little squeeze. 

“You know what would really help?” Emma husked, determined to lighten the mood.

Regina shook her head and raised an eyebrow. 

“Seeing you in that nightgown,” Emma smirked and gave her girlfriend a teasing nudge. 

Regina mock scowled and gave Emma the lightest of shoves in response. 

“I really wanna see you in it,” Emma continued. “Did I mention that?”

Regina mock scowled again and grabbed a new post-it note. She began scribbling on it, and Emma rolled her shoulders slightly. Now she felt a bit stiff everywhere. That’s what she got from falling asleep in her seat in the middle of the day. She knew that she had a good excuse, they hadn’t gotten enormous amounts of sleep last night, but still she felt a little disappointed in herself for falling asleep when she could have spent the time with Regina instead. 

And then a new note was pushed towards her: ‘you don’t know anything about that nightgown, remember?’

“Oh right,” Emma said with a snicker. “I don’t know anything about that nightgown. Definitely not. Nu-uh. Absolutely not. Not a thing. I don’t even know that it’s see-through or anything...”

Regina scowled again.

“I’m sorry,” Emma amended with a chuckle. “I’ll stop now.”

Regina rolled her eyes a bit and then motioned towards the bathroom and back to herself. 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere,” Emma snickered. 

Regina clicked her tongue a bit, gave Emma one more squeeze and then rose from the seat and went in the direction of the bathroom. 

Emma leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. She felt a bit better now. The remains of the dream was slowly vaporizing. The blonde shook her head a little. What a face Regina had pulled. Emma had no idea she could look that threatening and intimidating. A chuckle escaped Emma as she thought about Mary Margaret’s reaction if Regina really glared at her like that. Emma was sure it would be enough to make even Mary Margaret shiver. 

Emma was brought out of her musings when her cellphone vibrated. The blonde quickly checked the message: ‘happy to report that Henry found one of your beanies lying around and is now wearing it.’ 

The blonde chuckled. ‘Thanks for the report, Zelena. I’m sure he looks absolutely fabulous in it :P’

‘Oh he does. I’ll make sure to take lots of pictures for you and Regina to see. How is she doing by the way? Did you manage to talk her down earlier when she was nervous?’

Emma was frowning now. Had Regina been nervous earlier? If she had, she certainly hadn’t mentioned anything about it. Emma thought back. Regina had spent a bit of time in the bathroom earlier. A while, actually. And when she came back, Emma had sweetly teased her about it being because they’ve had cookies for breakfast. But maybe it hadn’t been about the cookies at all....

‘I wasn’t aware that she was nervous earlier.’

‘Oh. Then I’ve just fucked up tremendously. Oops.’

‘You didn’t. I appreciate knowing that she’s nervous. Thanks for the heads up!’

‘Easy for you to say. You’re not the one about to be skinned alive for being a tattletale!’

Emma chuckled slightly. ‘Thank you for tattling 😉’

‘Is there any way you could calm her without letting her know that you know she’s nervous? Or better still, a way to do it without getting me in trouble.’

Emma laughed quietly once more. ‘Just leave it to me 😉’

‘I’m putting my life in your hands.’

Emma didn’t get the chance to reply to the text before Regina came back and sat down in her seat once more. Emma scanned her face. She looked perfectly calm, but still, she had been nervous earlier. 

And she had been nervous in secret. They really couldn’t have that. 

“Can I sit with you?” Emma asked and flashed a little smile. 

Regina seemed surprised but was quick to nod and return the smile. 

Emma leapt from her seat and sat down next to Regina. “Hi,” she said as she unabashedly snuggled into Regina’s side. 

Regina offered a soft rumble at that and wrapped an arm around Emma again. Gave her a little squeeze. 

“Do you think there’s any chance they’ll serve bear claws as dessert tonight?” Emma asked hopefully. 

Regina made another slight rumbling sound and then shook her head. 

“Damnit,” Emma laughed. “I could have inhaled three or four bear claws right now.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, feigning to be impressed and Emma gave her arm a soft caress. This was rather perfect. Regina was thinking that she was comforting Emma when Emma actually was comforting her. Emma suffocated a chuckle. Whether they did it in secret or openly, they were damn good at comforting each other. 

“I’m hungry,” Emma stated and mock pouted. “Why is dinner still three hours away?”

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile once more and then she was shaking her head just a little. 

Emma was barely paying attention to the fact that they were sitting in a moving train. This trip felt more like floating along in a bubble or something like that. Completely and unlimited Regina-time. It had   
to be Paradise. 

Regina reached for her stack of post-its and her faithful pencil and then began scribbling a new message for Emma. Which was a bit difficult given how close together they were sitting in the same seat, but she didn’t move or indicate that Emma was sitting too close. She never did. She never denied Emma the opportunity to be close to her. 

She gave Emma a new note, and the blonde was quick to read it: ‘Henry and I texted a bit back and forward earlier, and he mentioned how badly he would like travel home by train with us instead of flying back with Zelena. What would you think of that?’

Oh. Emma actually hadn’t thought about the journey home, and she immediately felt a bit silly for not doing so. Regina was scared of flying. Of course they were travelling home by train too. 

“That’s totally fine with me,” she said and smiled. “I can understand why he’d want to be close to you, and I love spending time with him. You know that.”

Regina’s smile grew particularly soft at that, and she patted Emma’s cheek lightly.

“It’s not something you have to be grateful for,” Emma gently reminded her. “I always want to spend time with Henry. I think it’s going to be very fun, don’t you? The three of us travelling together like a little family.” She knew exactly what that little word did to Regina, and she was immediately blessed with another one of Regina’s beautiful smiles. 

“Tell him I can’t wait to head out on the choo-choo adventure with him,” Emma snickered. 

Regina nodded in an “I’ll do that”-manner and then she was grabbing her phone and eagerly texting Henry, grinning broadly while she did so. And exactly ten seconds after she had put her phone down, 

Emma’s cellphone vibrated against the little table, and the blonde quickly grabbed it and checked the newly arrived message from Henry: ‘Operation Choo-Choo is a go!’

Emma snickered. ‘It sure as hell is, kid! You’ll help me take care of your mom if she feels tired, right?’

‘Knight Henry at your service! And I’m totally gonna tell mom you said “hell”.’

‘Oh noooo, you can’t do that! You’ll get me in trouble!’

Henry didn’t reply, but a few seconds later Regina was checking her own phone and then scowling slightly at Emma...

Okay, so there wasn’t bear claws for dessert that evening, but there was ice cream. Strawberry ice cream. Emma was in heaven. First chicken filet and roasted potatoes and now strawberry ice cream. What could possibly be better?

Regina seemed less... enthusiastic about it, and when Emma asked, she was presented with a note saying: ‘might as well get used to it.’

“Might as well get used to- oh. The ice cream. I get it,” Emma nodded. 

Regina put on a big fake smile as she took another spoonful of ice cream. She licked the spoon for any remaining ice cream, and Emma immediately felt a bit warmer. “Uhh.... babe.”

Regina looked up. 

“Could you maybe, like.... not lick the spoon?” Emma asked.

Now Regina tilted her head in confusion. 

Emma groaned slightly and clenched her teeth. Because of that, the words were a bit muffled when she said: “it’s hot, okay?”

A rather cheekily smile blossomed on Regina’s lips as she brought the spoon up to her lips and licked it a second time. 

Emma didn’t even try and suffocate a groan. She felt grateful that no one in the dining area was paying attention to them. If they hadn’t been in public Emma would surely have done certain things to   
Regina right then and there. 

Regina smirked a bit and Emma caught herself smirking right back. She couldn’t help it. She loved when Regina went all playful and flirty. Public place be damned. 

“Womanizer,” Emma innocently accused. 

Regina promptly choked on a mouthful of ice cream. 

“Careful,” Emma gently admonished and snickered just a little bit. 

Regina took a sip of her wine and quietly cleared her throat. 

Emma smirked at her girlfriend again. Despite their long morning in bed, it didn’t feel like Emma had had enough “train ride romance” just yet. And judging by the looks Regina was giving her, she clearly hadn’t had enough either. And Emma felt absolutely delighted about that. This was last call. Of course they should take advantage of that. They hadn’t received any “interesting” looks from anyone, so the walls in the sleep cabins had to be pretty sturdy. 

Emma popped the last spoonful of ice cream inside her mouth and then leaned back on her chair. “I’m stuffed. I literally can’t take another bite even if I was paid for it.”

Regina’s chest rumbled as she too scarfed down the last bit of ice cream and then puffed out air in a rather dramatic fashion. That made Emma chuckle once more. As did the twinkle in Regina’s eyes and the way her cheeks were flushed. Was it possible that Regina had just a little bit too much wine at dinner? Emma certainly had. She wasn’t completely shitfaced, tipsy at most, and Regina’s delightfully flushed cheeks suggested that so was she. 

“That was a damn good wine,” Emma said and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Regina nodded in agreement and then made a movement suggestion that the room was spinning a little bit. 

“Maybe we should lie down?” Emma suggested. It was honest to god just an innocent suggestion, but she still saw how Regina’s cheeks tinted an even deeper shade of red. 

Emma rose from her seat and gallantly outstretched a hand towards Regina: “Milady.”

Regina rolled her eyes, scoffed, but nevertheless put her hand in Emma’s and allowed the blonde to pull her up from her seat. 

Emma grabbed the post-it notes and the pencil on their way out and she clumsily used one hand to slip the written notes into her pocket. “I’m still a collector of these. In case you’re wondering.”

Regina shook her head in that way that suggested she found Emma both ridiculous and endearing.

They left the dining area and walked back down the hallway. Emma felt quite relieved when they reached their sleep cabin. She actually did need to lie down. The wine seemed to be going straight to her   
legs tonight. But she would be fine. She just needed to drink lots of water. 

Regina unlocked the door and they went inside. Emma gracelessly let herself fall down on the bed, and she watched as Regina loosened the knot in her scarf and then removed the silky material from her neck. She scratched eagerly at her throat, and Emma immediately felt compelled to say something about it. “Careful. Don’t make yourself bleed, babe. I did bring some band-aid, but I would prefer if we   
didn’t have to use it.”

Regina snorted quietly and then busied herself with opening the buttons in her red blazer and then sliding the material down her shoulders. Then she took off the black silk blouse she was wearing underneath the blazer.

“Are you in the middle of stripping for me?” Emma asked and laughed. “Because if that’s the case I’m not complaining....”

Regina practically scoffed at that and shook her head, sending her dark locks tumbling around her face.

“No? Oh well, that’s a good look on you too,” Emma snickered as she admired the sight of Regina standing in just her slacks and cream colored camisole. 

Regina perched herself on the edge of the bed to take off her high heels, and Emma took the opportunity to remove the little stack of written post-its from her pocket. She placed the stack on their bedside table and looked fondly at all the little yellow notes. “You know what I was thinking?” she asked. 

Regina’s head whipped around.

“I was thinking about making a written post-it note the cover for “A Tap on the Shoulder”,” Emma said. “You know... should it ever be published.”

Regina flashed her a look that more than suggested that of course Emma would have that novel published as well. 

“I think that could be a good idea, since it all started with a few post-it notes,” Emma mused. 

Regina nodded and smiled. She thought so too. She then turned her attention back to the shoes she was in the process of slipping off. 

“Come to bed, babe,” Emma teased. “I’m feelin’ mighty lonesome.”

The bed creaked as Regina shuffled closer to Emma. Then reaching across her to grab the stack of unwritten post-it notes and the pencil. She snatched both items and then sat cross legged in the bed as she scribbled and scribbled on the note. Emma waited patiently, and soon Regina rewarded her with another note. One that Emma chuckled at as she read: ‘and mighty drunk too it would appear, miss Swan.’ 

“I’m not drunk,” Emma denied even though she definitely was a little bit drunk. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in polite disbelief. 

“I’m not,” Emma firmly denied. “You only think that this is drunk because you’ve never met Kate Sanders. She could easily drink you and me under the table any day...”

Regina lazily scribbled on a new post-it note and her slightly crooked handwriting revealed that she too wasn’t entirely sober. Emma laughed as she read the new message: ‘and who in the world is Kate Sanders?’

“She was my first girlfriend,” Emma revealed. “I met her shortly after Mary Margaret and David kicked me out at seventeen. We were together a couple of months. Have I never told you about her?” 

Regina shook her head and wrote another question underneath the first one: ‘was she sweet?’ 

“Not as sweet as you,” Emma said smoothly and gave Regina’s knee a soft squeeze. “Definitely not as sweet as you.”

Regina’s chest rumbled as she shook her head, then tore off another post-it note and wrote another message. 

Emma stretched a bit on the bed and then she was given another note: ‘I’m not jealous. I’m curious. I want to know everything there is to know about you.’

“Oh,” the blonde snickered. “Yeah, she was sweet. Very sweet. I met her one night when I was at a bar I wasn’t really supposed to be in. She was basically living in her car, and it was this really ugly pink car. Even had “edgy” stickers and all. At the time, I thought that car was the coolest vehicle I’d ever seen, but now I can see how incredibly tacky it was.” she chuckled again, shook her head. “I’ve made some memories in the back of that car.”

Regina nearly spluttered at that and her chest rumbled louder than ever before as she lied down next to Emma. 

Emma couldn’t very well take back what she had just said, so she decided to just roll with it. “Yep, my first time was in the back of a car,” she laughed as she turned her head to look at Regina. “Romantic, huh?”

Regina made a so-so gesture with her hand and pursed her lips slightly.

“Yeah, I suppose it could have been better,” Emma agreed with a soft snicker. “And to be honest, it was a bit of a fumble. Not this crazily romantic experience everyone makes it up to be.”

Regina’s lips curled into a little smile as she grabbed the stack of post-its and began scribbling. That couldn’t be easy in her horizontal position, but she somehow made it look easy. She gave the note to   
Emma, and the blonde quickly read it: ‘are first times ever?’

“No, I don’t suppose they are,” Emma agreed and rolled onto her other side so she could look at her girlfriend. “Can I know about yours?”

Regina’s eyes widened slightly at that. 

“What?” Emma laughed and gave her girlfriend a slight nudge. “I’m curious. I wanna know everything there is to know about you. We’re trading confessions.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Come on,” Emma said coaxingly. “At least tell me it was more romantic than my experience. At least tell me it happened in a bed and not in the back of a pink car.”

Regina’s chest rumbled. Now she looked amused again. 

“So not in the back of a car?” Emma guessed and waggled an eyebrow. 

Regina shook her head, confirming Emma’s suspicion. Definitely not in the back of a car. 

“I didn’t think so either,” Emma said with a grin. “In a bed then?” 

Now Regina nodded. 

“And I assume it was Malena?” Emma asked lightly. 

Regina nodded again. Now she looked a bit flushed. 

“I figured,” Emma said and then asked curiously: “how old were you guys?”

Regina abandoned the post-its and grabbed her phone instead. She began typing on it and Emma thought to herself that that was probably easier than writing on the post-its. Seriously, that couldn’t be easy when she was lying down. Of course there always was the risk of dropping the phone onto her own face, but Emma doubted that Regina was one of those people. She wasn’t that clumsy. That was more Emma’s style, really. 

Regina turned the phone screen towards her, and Emma quickly read the message: ‘we had recently turned seventeen. We had been together for a year. ’

“Good for you,” Emma said earnestly. “Kate and I had been together for about five minutes...” she shook her head slightly at the memory. “I guess you could say we were young and impulsive.... or at least hormonal as hell...” 

Regina’s chest rumbled slightly once more.

“Please tell me you had a deeply romantic, perfect experience,” Emma laughed. 

Regina began typing on her phone again. For longer this time. Her fingers elegantly danced across the screen, and Emma caught herself becoming completely entranced by the way those fingers moved. It   
was very distracting to watch, really. Now Emma was thinking entirely too much about how those fingers caressed her body... 

The phone screen was turned towards her, interrupting her little day dream about Regina’s fingers. Emma pulled herself together and read the message written on the screen: ‘I don’t know about whether it was perfect, but it was definitely very sweet. It was on prom night, and I clearly remember that we were both laughing rather hysterically when we snuck away from the party. As tacky as it sounds, Malena had rented a hotel room for the night. A very small one. I remember that the bed was quite small. We had a laugh about that. I think we generally laughed a lot that night. I was rather nervous and in hindsight, I think so was she, but as you can imagine she was far better at hiding it than I was.’

“Prom night, hotel room, I don’t know, so far I think it sounds hella romantic,” Emma snickered and gave Regina a soft nudge. “And what, did you guys pull a Dylan and Brenda and went back to the party looking all perfect and done up?”

Regina snorted, tapped on her phone for a moment and then turned the screen towards Emma once more: ‘no, we fell asleep. And the next day my mother wanted to know how on earth my dress had ended up getting that crumbled. I don’t remember what I told her in response. I probably came up with some sort of creative lie.’

Emma chuckled softly. “Ditching the rest of the prom and falling asleep instead. Still sounds rather perfect to me.”

Regina typed on her phone again for a moment and then turned the screen towards Emma once more: ‘well, we definitely had a laugh for sure.’

“Laughing your way through your first time,” Emma grinned. “Not bad. Not bad at all. I think I ended up with a massive backache because of the backseat...”

Regina clicked her tongue slightly at that. 

“Good thing that certain things gets better with age and experience,” Emma half-chuckled as she adjusted so her head was resting on Regina’s stomach. She could feel how the brunette’s belly was moving up and down in that silent laughter. 

Emma exhaled softly and closed her eyes. “This is nice.”

Regina made this slight humming sound and her fingers began combing through Emma’s hair. 

“That too,” Emma continued and then warned: “I’ll start mewling in a moment if you’re not careful.” 

Regina wasn’t being careful. She continued to comb her fingers through Emma’s hair and then lightly scratching against Emma’s scalp. 

And Emma ended up doing exactly what she had accused Regina of doing a day earlier. Purring. She couldn’t help it. She loved having her hair played with. It was one of her greatest weaknesses. And Regina knew that. Emma tipped her head back just a little so she could look up at her girlfriend: “hey.”

Regina closed eyes snapped open and she looked down at Emma. 

“I know that you were nervous earlier,” Emma said gently. “And you are more than entitled to be, okay? I know you think that you’re just being silly, but you’re not, okay? You’re about to have another operation. Of course you’re nervous. And I also know that you sometimes pretend to not be nervous because you think you’re “dumping” things on me, but you’re not. It’s what I’m here for. I have your back and you have mine. You don’t have to pretend to not be nervous when you actually are.”

Regina looked surprised but nevertheless nodded, clearly taking what Emma had said to heart. 

“Good,” Emma said and relaxed her neck once more. 

Regina resumed combing through her hair, but not for terribly long. Soon she was gently pushing Emma’s head away from her belly and then she rose from the bed. 

“Noooo,” Emma whined, mostly mockingly but also with genuine sadness. “Where are you going? Come back!”

Regina scoffed a bit as she went over to her suitcase and opened it. She roamed through it and then Emma caught a glimpse of that sheer, red material she had seen this morning when she was searching for the coconut oil. The blonde rolled onto her stomach. “Oh? Does that mean what I think it does?”

In response, Regina grabbed her phone and began typing. Emma felt every bit anticipative as she watched Regina type, and after a moment the typing stopped, and Regina smirked a bit as she turned the screen towards Emma who could read: ‘would it be terribly outrageous of me to suggest a bit more train ride romance?’

“Nope,” Emma said and could feel that big shit-eating grin on her face. “Not at all. Would it be terribly outrageous of me to ask you to hurry up and put that nightgown on?” 

Regina laughed silently at that and then she flashed Emma a rather coquettish smile as she grabbed the nightgown and then disappeared into their little bathroom. 

Emma laughed heartedly as she flopped back on the bed once more. Her stomach was already tingling with anticipation for what was to come. This train ride could easily have been a few days longer. Or a few weeks. As soon as tomorrow night it was back to reality for them. They would arrive in Toronto. Which meant that they had to deal with things again. Regina’s upcoming surgery. The upcoming meeting with Emma’s adoptive parents. There were so many reasons to be nervous about arriving in Toronto. For both of them. But they had each other. Emma kept reminding herself of that. None of them would go through it alone. She knew that Regina would be there for her in every possible way before, during and after the meeting with Mary Margaret and David. And Emma would sure as hell be there when Regina was having the operation. She wasn’t gonna leave the hospital while Regina was there, and she had every intention of asking if she could sleep in Regina’s hospital room. Regina shouldn’t be sleeping alone. Emma wouldn’t allow it. Not even if it was for a day or two. 

The door to the bathroom creaked, and Emma was immediately brought out of her musings. She sat up in bed just as Regina was emerging from the bathroom. Emma’s jaw hit the floor as she looked at the vision in red standing in front of her. Regina was definitely taking “sexy” to a whole level in this nightgown. She looked absolutely stunning and hot and tempting and fucking sinful in that little red number of a nightgown that left everything on display.

“Fucking hell, you’re so sexy,” Emma breathed and bit her lip. 

Regina flashed a little smile and then did a little mock spin. 

“That is a very pretty nightgown,” Emma smirked. “Seems almost a shame that I’ll have to take it off in a second. Come over here and let me see you properly.”

Regina willingly came closer and Emma rose from the bed. She smiled at Regina and put her hands on the brunette’s hips. “I am the luckiest bastard in the world!”

Regina’s chest rumbled, and then she was lifting Emma’s tanktop, pulling it over the blonde’s head and dumping it on the floor. Emma’s bra quickly followed suit, and she couldn’t help but laugh as   
Regina opened the button in her jeans and then undid her fly. She was clearly very, very eager tonight. Deliciously so. Emma didn’t mind it one bit. How could she? How could she possibly mind when she suddenly found herself being gently pushed backwards onto the bed. How could she mind when she suddenly had Regina Mills wearing a sheer nightgown straddling her? 

Emma had absolutely zero complains about this. She was only happy to engage in a bit more train ride romance before they had to go back to reality. 

There would be none of that tonight. Reality would have to wait just a little longer. Tonight reality was being shoved aside in favor of warm kisses and wandering hands....

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, who doesn't love half-drunken talk about the past and general fluffy SwanQueen moments? ;)
> 
> Coming up: arriving in Toronto!


	68. Part Sixty Eight

“Got everything you need?” Emma asked as she zipped her suitcase.

Regina nodded as she zipped her own suitcase.

Emma quelled a sigh as she looked around in the now cleared sleep cabin. It was hard to believe that their little train ride adventure was already coming to an end. Emma didn’t WANT it to end! She didn’t want to deal with reality already. 

Neither did Regina. She looked positively crestfallen as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma sat down next to her. She had noticed Regina’s change of mood as they came closer and closer to their destination. She knew that Regina was getting nervous about the operation now. She knew that Regina was dreading the hospital stay, the doctors and the anesthesia. She didn’t like the feeling of being sedated, of loosing control over her body. She had revealed that to Emma and furthermore told her, that it reminded her of the time in the psychiatric ward. The time where she had to be sedated in order to be examined by the doctors... 

Emma reached for Regina’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “Are you ready to stay in an awesome hotel with me, babe?”

Regina turned her head and flashed Emma a grateful smile. She clearly appreciated Emma’s approach to this. 

They grabbed their suitcases and left the sleep cabin. They made their way down the hallway where the other passengers were flocking and found their seats. Enna felt a nervous twinge in her belly. She was anxious about seeing her adoptive parents again, and she was nervous about Regina’s operation. She was nervous about sitting in the waiting room while Regina was having the surgery.

It was a pity that the train couldn’t just drive them back and forward. It was a pity they had things that needed to be done in Toronto. 

Regina was looking out of the window. She seemed a bit absentmindedly, and Emma took her hand, began drawing soft circles. Regina exhaled a bit at that, turned her head and flashed Emma a little smile. 

“Do you think Henry is impatiently waiting to see us again?” Emma asked. 

Regina’s lips curled up in a little smile as she nodded. 

“I mean, of course he’s impatiently waiting to see me,” Emma continued and earned herself a light shove at that.

She laughed softly and then lowered her voice: “I’m going to miss that sleeping cabin.”

Regina’s smile grew a bit more mischievous now. 

“And I’m going to miss that nightgown of yours,” Emma continued and even went as far as licking her lips. 

Regina smirked and the memories of last night made her dark eyes gleam slightly, but then she looked a bit discouraged. 

Emma knew why Regina looked discouraged, and the blonde was quick to give Regina’s hand a little squeeze. “Don’t worry, beautiful. Six weeks isn’t a lifetime.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked very much like she thought that six weeks was just that. A lifetime. 

And Emma could fully understand that. It was actually quite unfair, really. It hadn’t been that long since they had started their “physical” relationship, and Regina was so enjoying it. It seemed terribly unfair that she now was prevented from any physical activities. 

Emma gave Regina’s hand another little squeeze, and Regina squeezed back, the resumed her looking out of the window. 

The train ride continued, and Emma knew that they were getting closer and closer to Toronto with each passing moment. She was getting closer and closer to her adoptive parents with each passing moment, and she automatically snuggled just a little bit closer to her girlfriend. Being close to Regina always had such a wonderfully soothing effect on her, and Regina knew that. She automatically draped an arm around Emma and gave a little squeeze, and Emma felt a surge of tenderness and affection for Regina. Even though she was a bit far away and anxious about the upcoming surgery, she still managed to comfort Emma, she still managed to be present and offer Emma consolation. 

Emma sighed softly, then teased a bit as she asked: “why does your hair always smell so good?”

Regina rumbled a bit in response, and then she grabbed her phone (her post-its notes had already been packed away) and began typing. After a moment, Emma could read a most teasing response: ‘are you still drunk, miss Swan?’

“No,” Emma denied and tried to sound affronted. “You just smell really good, okay?”

Regina looked ever so amused and her chest rumbled again as she shook her head. 

“You always do,” Emma continued, completely disregarding Regina’s protests. 

Regina gave her a little squeeze. 

“I can’t wait to take the train back to Vancouver with you and Henry,” Emma said as she nuzzled her cheek against Regina’s blazer. “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

Regina smiled and nodded.

“We’ll be two to look after you then,” Emma half-teased.

Regina gave her another little shove but didn’t look enormously displeased at the idea of being “looked after” by her girlfriend and son. 

As the lights dimmed in the train, Emma was more ready to go back to their sleep cabin than getting off the train. 

But there would be no going back to their sleep cabin tonight. Instead she had no choice but to get off the train. 

Regina wiped her eyes and then closed the collection of fairytales Henry had packed for her and slipped it back into her bag. 

“Did you finish “The little Girl with the Matches”?” Emma asked softly. “Is that why you’re crying?” 

Regina immediately shook her head in denial, but she was smiling sheepishly at the same time, and Emma knew that Regina had in fact been reading and shedding a few tears to “The little Girl with the Matches”. 

“Maybe pick one with a more cheerful ending the next time?” Emma suggested gently. “We can’t have you getting upset.”

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit, and Emma gave her hand a soft little squeeze. She found it incredibly sweet that Regina was so sensitive she cried over “The little Girl with the Matches”. 

And then it was announced over the speaker that the train would be arriving at Toronto station in a couple of minutes, and all passengers were asked to move to the nearest exit.

Emma and Regina rose from their seats, grabbed their suitcases and left their cabin. People were already flocking in the hallway. Including that adorable little girl they had spotted on their first evening in the train. She waved adorably at Regina, and Regina looked like she had just won a million bucks as she smiled and waved back at the little girl. The girls mother laughed a bit as she said to her daughter: “are you waving at the nice lady, sweetie? That’s very sweet of you, honey. You’re making her smile.”

“Aww,” Emma said quietly and leaned into Regina. “That’s adorable.”

Regina nodded and smiled. Her eyes were still lingering on the little girl, and Emma felt an unexpected wave of sadness. She knew that Regina loved Henry more than anything in this world, but that didn’t mean that there hadn’t been a point where Regina had wished for a little girl. And she couldn’t have that because of what that bastard had done to her. It was so unfair. 

And then the little girl came staggering over to them and offered Regina a beaming smile and a sweet “’ello!”

Regina flashed her another smile and waved at the little girl. The girl’s mother laughed as she came over to them and reminded her daughter to “stay with mommy please.”

The little girl didn’t seem phased by that. She just smiled at Regina again.

Emma chuckled quietly and then the train slowed some. She saw Toronto station come into view, and she saw another adorable child waiting for them on the station. Henry. And he was jumping up and down in sheer anticipation. Regina’s attention immediately fixated on her son instead of the cute little girl, and she smiled broadly as she raised her hand and waved at Henry. He waved back, and Emma saw how he eagerly said somehow to Zelena who nodded and smiled in response. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say that he’s happy to see us,” Emma remarked with a grin. 

Regina’s eyes sparkled. 

The train stopped entirely, and a voice over the speaker thanked the passengers for having travelled with them and wished everyone a pleasant stay in Toronto. To Emma’s utmost surprise, Regina’s chest rumbled with laughter at that, and she looked genuinely amused as she shook her head slightly. 

“Gallows humor,” the blonde remarked. “Nice.” 

Regina offered a light shrug in response. She still looked rather amused. 

The train doors slurped open, and every last human being aboard immediately transformed into monsters as they pushed their way to the door. Emma once again developed elbows of steel as she pushed her way through the crowd. So did Regina. She mercilessly forced her way through the mad crowd, and once again Emma saw a glimpse of the intimidating Professor Mills who didn’t take crap from anyone. 

“Come here,” Emma said and took Regina’s hand when she caught up with her. “I wouldn’t want to get separated from you like the last time.”

Regina’s eyes gleamed at the memory as she interlaced her fingers with Emma’s. 

Emma made sure to hold on to Regina’s hand as they left the train. She was pretty determined to not lose Regina in the confusion. The couple stepped out on the station and looked around to see if they could find Zelena and Henry. They seemed to have momentarily disappeared in the crowd. It was a little difficult for Emma to orientate herself in this madness, and Regina clearly felt the same. She looked a little lost as she looked around in the station. 

“Did Zelena and Henry just fall down a rabbit hole or something like that?” Emma asked half-jokingly. 

Regina shrugged and frowned a bit as she looked around.

“Maybe they deserted us?” Emma suggested with a snicker. 

Now Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Aww, come on. That was an awesome joke,” Emma claimed, but Regina didn’t look all too convinced. She just flashed Emma that “really?”-look. And then they once again pushed their way through the crowd in an attempt to locate Zelena and Henry. A task that proved to be rather difficult because of the way everyone were determined to leave the station as soon as possible. 

And in the end, they didn’t manage to find Zelena and Henry. They were the ones to find Emma and Regina. One minute the couple were standing and looking around and debating whether or not to contact Zelena to ask where she and Henry were hiding, and the next Regina was nearly knocked over by a tornado in a striped scarf who eagerly said: “mom!”

Regina’s suitcase landed with a thump on the ground as she hugged her son, and this time said son didn’t protest when she lifted him, so his feet were dangling a few inches above the ground. After a moment she sat him down once more and then signed eagerly. Her fingers were practically dancing in the air, but Henry had absolutely no problem with keeping up. He laughed, even blushed a little as he said: “I’m glad you guys liked my assignment.”

“You totally made your mom cry, kid,” Emma snickered. 

Regina gave her another shove. A slightly harder one. And then she kissed Henry twice on each cheek. 

“Yuck!” Henry said half-laughing. “Stop kissing me, mom! That’s gross.”

Zelena was the one to laugh now. She waited patiently until Regina was done kissing her son, and then she gave her sister a hug. “Was the trip okay?” 

“Yeah, what did you guys do for three days on a train with no wi-fi?” Henry asked as he hugged Emma tightly. “That sounds really boring!”

“Instead of giving him an answer, Regina gave Zelena another hug, but Emma had seen the smirk on her face. 

So had Zelena. The redhead rolled her eyes. “Christ almighty, did you even think about the other passengers?” 

“There were other passengers?” Emma asked with feigned surprise and looked at Regina. “Seriously? Did you know that?” 

Regina looked very amused and oh, so innocent as she shook her head. 

“God, you two are awful,” Zelena huffed. 

But Henry seemed confused. “You guys are weird. Why are you being weird?”

Emma laughed as she gave him another hug. “We’re not being weird, kid. Not at all. So, you’re taking the train back to Vancouver with us?”

“And abandoning his amazing aunt,” Zelena interjected with a snicker. 

“Yep,” Henry confirmed. “Operation choo-choo!”

Regina’s chest rumbled again, and she reached out and ruffled her son’s hair. 

“Anyway, we should get going,” Zelena said. “I’ve booked us a taxi that’ll take us straight to the hotel. I can imagine you two would want to be rid of your suitcases.”

Regina nodded and picked up her suitcase once more. Then she took Henry’s hand in her own and bumped her shoulder lightly against Emma’s as they left the station...

************

The hotel was actually pretty great. Not ridiculously expensive, but not too shabby either. It was just perfect. And so was their room. Not too big, not too small, but with a decent sized bed in the middle of the room. And that was where all three of them were currently lying. Emma, Regina and Henry. The kid was laying between them and currently laughing his head off because of the way Emma kept poking him in the ribs. 

“Moo-ooom!” he complained. “Emma keeps giving me a hard time! Do something.” 

But Regina just rumbled in response and shook her head. 

“Your mom’s totally on my side, kid,” Emma teased as she tickled him in the ribs once more. 

Henry almost whined in response and then he “poked back” so to speak. 

“Regina! Your son is giving me a hard time!” Emma laughed. “Kid, stop tickling me! I conquer, I conquer!”

Now Regina scoffed and the sound more than indicated that she thought both of them were acting like babies. She certainly didn’t protest when Emma said that. 

“But you like us anyway, don’t you?” Emma asked sweetly and reached over Henry so she could touch Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina immediately smiled and nodded in confirmation. 

“I’ve missed you!” Henry said to both of them, and the statement immediately had Regina reaching out and running her fingers gently through his hair. 

“We’ve missed you too, kid,” Emma said and copied Regina’s movements as she too reached out and ruffled Henry’s hair. 

Regina looked like she could benefit from an extra nap, and maybe her dazed state was the reason why she didn’t hear it when Henry mumbled: “we should be together all the time”, but Emma heard it and she immediately shot Henry a warning glance and tapped her lips twice, indicating that it was a secret. 

Henry grinned at her and tapped his lips too. His eyes twinkled at the thought of the secret they were keeping together. 

Emma grinned right back at him, but then noticed that Regina was glancing rather curiously between her and Henry. 

“Something on your mind, babe?” Emma asked innocently. 

Regina shook her head, but she still seemed both curious and confused as she raised an eyebrow. 

Henry snickered and somehow made it sound completely innocent. 

That didn’t seem to lessen Regina’s confusion. Now she actually seemed quite annoyed, and she scowled as she signed.

“We’re not up to anything,” Emma said, easily understanding what Regina was asking her. “Right kid?”

Regina frowned as she signed ‘I don’t believe you’.

“You think we’re lying?” Henry said with faux sadness. “Thanks a lot, mom!”

Emma laughed. “That’s right, kid.” She turned to Regina. “It’s not nice to accuse us of lying, babe.” 

Regina just scowled in response, and Henry laughed as he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. As soon as the door had slammed shut behind him, Regina grabbed her phone and began typing eagerly. It didn’t take long before she turned the screen towards Emma who could read: ‘out with it. What are you two hiding from me?’

“We’re not hiding anything, babe,” Emma said innocently. 

Regina shook her head in response and a moment later she had typed: ‘I don’t believe you.’

Emma laughed. “It’s nothing, babe.”

Regina studied Emma’s face intensely for a few moments and then she introduced Emma to yet another new facial expression the blonde hadn’t seen before. The saddest, most hurt puppy eyes Emma ever had seen. The expression remained solidly etched onto Regina’s face as she typed on the phone, and she looked even more like a wounded puppy as she turned the screen so Emma could read: ‘I wasn’t aware that we’re having secrets from each other now.’

“Oh, that’s totally not fair!” Emma groaned. “You can’t give me that look, Regina!”

Regina’s only response was to very much give her “that” look. 

And it was Emma’s undoing. She immediately slid closer to Regina and pecked her jaw, because she could sense that this was something that genuinely made Regina feel a bit insecure. She nuzzled her nose against Regina’s jaw, then pecked it again. “Okay, you’re right. Henry and I are keeping something from you.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“There’s something I wanna ask you,” Emma continued. “After you’ve had the operation. I don’t wanna overwhelm you. That’s why I’m waiting until after your operation.” 

Regina cocked her head now, and then she began typing on her phone again. It didn’t take long before the screen was turned towards Emma: ‘is it something good?’

“Mmm,” Emma said and pecked her jaw again. “It is.” 

Regina nodded a bit, smiled and then typed on her phone once more. Emma chuckled softly when she could read: ‘okay. In that case I won’t ask again.’

“But just for the record,” Emma said softly and cupped Regina’s cheek lightly. “I would never keep bad secrets from you. If something was wrong, I’d tell you. Right away.”

Regina began typing again, hastily and with that little wrinkle back between her eyes. She turned the screen towards Emma again, and the blonde read: ‘I know. Forgive me. I’m just being silly.’

“You’re not,” Emma said immediately. “You’re nervous about the operation, isn’t that right?”

Regina nodded, typed again and Emma immediately felt a bit bad about teasing her when she could read: ‘very nervous.’

“I’ll be right there all the time,” Emma promised. “I’ll be there when you go to sleep, and I’ll be there when you wake up again. And then I’ll have the time of my life nursing you back to health afterwards.   
Seriously, you have no idea how many different types of soup I’m gonna cook for you!” 

Regina mock shuddered, and Emma laughed lightly, did her best to kiss Regina, but Regina playfully shoved her away and began typing on her phone again. Emma mock pouted, but the next second her heart was completely melting when Regina turned the screen towards her again: ‘and I hope you know I’m going to be there for you during the meeting with your adoptive parents. I know that’s gonna be hard on you, and I don’t want my operation to overshadow that.’

“God, I love you,” Emma said plainly, and now she kissed Regina. “So, so much!” she mumbled earnestly between kisses.

“Oh man, why do you guys have to be gross all the time?” Henry complained as he came back into the room. 

Emma laughed against Regina’s lips. She wasn’t even sorry. 

Neither was Regina. She flashed Henry an amused grin. 

“I’m complaining to Zelena,” Henry groaned. “I’m telling her I wanna fly back with her instead of taking the train!”

“Sorry kid,” Emma laughed. “We promise we won’t be gross on the way home. Right Regina?”

Regina nodded earnestly. 

“You better not be,” Henry warned and did his best to scowl. But he was smiling all the same. 

Emma was just about to ask him something when there was a light knock on the door, and then Zelena poked her head inside: “Emma, there’s someone waiting downstairs in reception for you.”

“There is?” Emma asked dumbly and raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

“She claims that her name is Ella,” Zelena chuckled, and Emma let out a sound that could almost have been a shriek. Ella was here. She hadn’t expected that. She had expected them to meet up tomorrow and spend some time together. This was a very welcome surprise. The blonde turned to Regina and asked: “wanna come downstairs and meet my best friend?”

Regina nodded, rose from the bed and then went over to the mirror and checked her appearance. She fixed her hair slightly and then grabbed her scarf, elegantly tying it around her neck in a neat little bow. 

“You look beautiful,” Emma assured with a soft chuckle as she herself jumped up from the bed. 

After a bit more hair fixing, Regina seemed to believe her, and she and Emma headed downstairs. 

Ella was indeed waiting in reception, and Emma momentarily reverted back to a younger version of herself when she rushed over to her friend and gave her a tight hug. “Oh my god, it’s been way too long!”

“It has,” Ella agreed as she hugged Emma right back. “I might have to move to Vancouver!”

“You totally should do that,” Emma chuckled. “It is really, really good to see you, Ella.”

“It’s good to see you too, Swan,” Ella said sincerely and then her gazed landed on Regina. 

Regina’s eyes flickered to Emma and then she put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, and Emma knew that Regina was silently asking if she wanted to be her voice, and so Emma quickly said: “yep. Of   
course!”

Regina made sure to move her fingers just a tad slower, and Emma had no problem with translating: “hello Ella. My name is Regina. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Regina,” Ella said earnestly and outstretched her hand. Emma noted that Ella looked a bit taken aback. Almost a bit... intimidated. Emma suffocated a chuckle. Ella was officially preaching the choir. Regina most definitely looked intimidating in her slacks and blazer. And those dark eyes. Emma suspected that that was what made Regina seem intimidating to strangers. 

Regina smiled as she shook Ella’s hand once. 

“So, you’re the woman who makes Emma sound all sappy and cliché when she talks about you,” Ella laughed. She still looked a bit intimidated. Seemingly found it difficult to look Regina directly in the eyes. 

Emma mock sneered. “Thanks a lot for selling me out, Ella. You’re a real champ.”

“I know right,” Ella teased. “That’s one of the many reasons you’ve totally missed me.”

Emma laughed as she gave her friend another hug. “You’re right. I’ve missed you, Ells.” 

Regina waited patiently until Emma was done hugging her friend, and then she once again signed. Emma was one big smile when she was done signing, and the blonde effortlessly translated: “would you like to have coffee with us?”

“That would be really nice,” Ella said, surprised and happy. And now she definitely didn’t look intimidated anymore. “But I don’t want to impose or anything...”

Regina shook her head and smiled, thereby indicating that Ella was definitely not imposing. 

“Have coffee with us,” Emma said. “And you have to meet Henry and Zelena!”

“Did I hear someone say my name?” Zelena asked as she came down the stairs with Henry trailing behind her. 

“I did,” Emma laughed. “Come and meet Ella properly.”

“I think we’ve already been introduced,” Zelena said as she smiled at Ella. “Hello, Ella. It’s nice to meet you. Properly.”

“Likewise,” Ella smiled and then turned her attention to Henry who was currently standing by Regina’s side. “And you must be Henry.”

“Yup,” Henry confirmed. 

Regina scowled a bit and tapped his shoulder once. 

“I am,” Henry corrected and outstretched his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Ella.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Henry,” Ella smiled. “I’ve heard so many things about you. About all of you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Zelena said in her usual drawling manner. “Now if you would excuse me, I think I’ll find out whether it’s possible to have tea instead of coffee.”

“You’re not in England anymore, aunt Z,” Henry piped up. 

Regina scowled again and signed once more. 

“I am minding my manners, mom!” Henry defended. “I just said she wasn’t in England anymore.”

He ran after Zelena, and Regina lifted her hands in an “I give up”-manner. 

Emma laughed so hard she was barely able to translate as Regina signed: “I apologize for my son’s manners.”

Ella chuckled. “He’s a very sweet kid. Exactly like Emma has told me.”

Emma turned to Regina. “I’ll have you know that I’ve told Ella a lot about you and Henry.”

“If ranting about Regina counts as an actual conversation,” Ella sweetly injected and there by sold Emma out completely once more. 

Emma scowled at her friend, and then she hastily suggested that they had that coffee. Regina’s chest rumbled as she followed Emma and Ella into the lounge area......

Seeing Ella again had been like a boost of energy for Emma. She felt completely uplifted as she hugged Ella goodbye a bit later that night. She felt a bit more up for the upcoming meeting with her adoptive parents tomorrow. 

“I’ll come to Vancouver really soon,” Ella promised. 

“You have to,” Emma said and gave Ella one more hug. “I can’t wait to show you around in Steveston. You’ll love it there.”

“I’m sure I will,” Ella smiled and glanced back at Regina and Henry who were sitting in the lounge area with Zelena. “Seems like you found what you were looking for.”

“Seems like I found something I didn’t even know I was looking for,” Emma softly replied and smiled as she too glanced at Regina and Henry. Regina had wrapped an arm around Henry and was   
shamelessly ruffling his hair with her other hand. The boy was squealing and protesting but made no real attempt at getting away from his mother. 

“I can see why you love her,” Ella continued. “She is exactly as amazing as you’ve told me. I told you were exaggerating as usually, but...”

“Nu-uh, not this time,” Emma laughed. “She is one in a million. And I still can’t believe how I managed to find her.”

“Look at you being all sappy,” Ella teased lightly but then smiled widely. “It suits you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Emma said firmly. “She changed everything.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Ella said warmly and gave Emma’s hand a squeeze. “And you got a kid too now.”

Emma laughed. “Henry’s great. He really is. I totally adore that kid.”

“And the feeling seems to be completely mutual,” Ella snickered. “He looks at you like you’re the eight wonder of the world. I’m worried what it’ll to for your ego, Swan.”

“Ha, ha, ha, very funny,” Emma said and gave her friend a light shove. Then she deflated a bit. “You’ve totally made me forget that I’m meeting Mary Margaret and David tomorrow.”

“You don’t owe them anything, Em,” Ella said firmly. “They’re not your family.” The look in her eyes softened as she looked back at Regina and Henry. “But they are.”

“Yeah,” Emma said, desperately trying to swallow the lump in her throat and not embarrass herself completely.

Ella gave her another hug. “Let me know how everything went tomorrow, okay? Call me. And let me know how things goes with Regina’s surgery. I want regular updates. That’s an order, Swan.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma quipped and laughed. “Come to Steveston soon. That was an order too.”

“I will. I promise,” Ella said. 

The two friends exchanged one last goodbye, and then Ella left the hotel. 

Emma smiled as she went back into the lounge area. It had been wonderful to see Ella again and get an update on her life. She too had met someone. Her smile had gone all dopey when she told Emma   
about this guy called Sean whom she had met quite recently but already was completely besotted with. Well, she hadn’t exactly said that. She had chose the more causal “he’s a guy I sometimes hang out with”, but Emma could tell that her friend was gone for. No doubt Ella was completely smitten with Sean. She had shown Emma a ton of pictures of him tonight, and he looked like a very nice guy. 

As soon as Emma sat down next to Regina, the brunette slid her phone over to her, and Emma quickly picked it up so she could read the message written on the screen: ‘It was a pleasure to meet your friend. Ella is very nice.’

“She was happy about meeting you too,” Emma smiled and then sweetly teased: “but she did admit that she found you intimidating at first...”

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“You didn’t notice?” Emma snickered as both Zelena and Henry laughed. 

Regina shook her head and frowned a bit. 

“It’s okay,” Emma laughed and rubbed Regina’s arm lightly. “You can’t help it. It’s your eyes.”

Henry snickered again.

Regina scoffed a bit as she typed on her phone for a moment and then pushed it towards Emma. 

Emma laughed even harder when she read: ‘should I perhaps wear contact lenses, then? I could buy some lovely blue ones...’ 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Emma assured. “You know how much I love your eyes...”

“You guys are getting gross again,” Henry observed dryly.

Zelena cackled. 

“We are not!” Emma protested. “The only thing I did was literally just complimenting your mom’s eyes....” 

“.... And mom is giving you googly eyes.” Henry said and rolled his eyes. 

“She is not-“ Emma started, but immediately stopped talking when she turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. Because Regina was totally giving her “googly eyes”. 

“Told you,” Henry grinned. 

Zelena sobered up even though her eyes kept twinkling. “That’s enough, Hen. Let your mom and Emma be in love in peace.”

Henry snickered. 

Regina ignored her sister and then tapped Henry’s arm. When he looked at her, she lifted her hands and signed. 

“But I’m not tired!” Henry immediately protested. It didn’t seem very genuine, though. He looked pretty tired, a bit overstimulated. 

Regina shook her head rather overbearingly and then signed again. 

“Ooookayyyyy,” Henry said, surrendering without putting up much of a fight. He looked at his mother and the tips of his ears were turning red as though he was admitting to a crime when he said: “could you maybe... tuck me in? Just tonight, I mean.” 

Regina looked both surprised and very, very happy as she eagerly nodded and then rose from her seat. 

Henry got up as well. “Goodnight, aunt Z,” he said to Zelena. 

“Goodnight, little man,” Zelena said and smiled at him. “I promise I’ll be quiet when I go to bed.”

“Please be,” Henry quipped and then smiled at Emma. “Goodnight, Emma.”

“’Night, kid,” Emma said and smiled. “Sleep well.” 

“Thanks,” Henry said and then went over to his mother. 

Emma watched as Regina and Henry disappeared up the stairs. If Emma didn’t know any better, she would say that Henry was holding Regina’s hand as they went up the stairs, and the sight made Emma   
smile. Maybe Henry was rapidly nearing eleven years old, but it was nice to see that he still wasn’t too old to be tugged in by Regina. Regina had mentioned that Henry was growing out of that, and even though she hadn’t let anything on, Emma was sure that Regina was a bit sad about it. 

Zelena took a sip of her tea. “Just you and I left then.” 

“Looks like it,” Emma half-snickered. 

“She appears to be less nervous now,” Zelena observed. “Well done.” 

“Oh.... Thanks. I’m not sure I did any-“ 

“And I know you did plenty,” Zelena interrupted. “You really must stop selling yourself short all the time.”

“Right.”

“How are you feeling yourself?” the redhead continued. “I know that tomorrow is gonna be a difficult day for you.”

“It will,” Emma nodded. “But as long as Regina’s there with me, I can handle anything.”

“Dear god, my nephew is absolutely right. You and my sister really are terrible,” Zelena laughed.

“And we’re proud of it,” Emma chuckled, and then observed: “she got happy when he asked her to tuck him in.”

“Yes, she did,” Zelena said and lowered her voice as she continued: “don’t tell her about this, but he’s had some trouble with sleeping while she was away. I think the poor little soldier was suddenly reminded of how it was when she was in the hospital.”

“Poor kid,” Emma said softly. “Do you think he’s telling her about it right now?” 

“Yes, I suspect that’s one of the reasons why he asked her to tuck him in,” Zelena nodded. 

“Was he very upset?” Emma asked worriedly. 

“A bit, but I believe he’s all good now. It helped seeing Regina again.” 

Emma nodded and thought to herself that this of course was one of the reasons why Henry wanted to travel back via train with them instead of flying home with his aunt. He didn’t want to be separated from Regina three more days. Poor kid. Once again, Emma was led to believe that Henry knew more than what he let on. 

The blonde suffocated a yawn. Henry wasn’t the only one who was getting tired. Today had been a pretty long day. And tomorrow was gonna be even longer. Tomorrow she was going to see Mary Margaret and David again. God knows how that was gonna go. She knew all too well that this wasn’t gonna be some heartfelt reunion, but she was worried about how bad it could actually be. Did Mary Margaret have the strength to screech like a mad banshee? Was she still physically capable of that? Suppose the first thing she did was dumping shit on Emma. 

Emma felt a nervous flutter in her belly. She was so relieved she wasn’t gonna do this alone. Regina would be right there with her, ready to unleash her dark eyes on Mary Margaret and David if necessary... 

Emma almost chuckled at that. 

Zelena suffocated a yawn, and Emma snapped out of it and looked at the redhead. Only now she noticed that Zelena did in fact look a bit peaky. 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, fine and dandy,” Zelena said, took another sip of her tea and then immediately grimaced. “Apart from the fact that this tea is absolutely ghastly!”

“Oh,” Emma said and chuckled slightly. And then she was distracted by a soft creak coming from the stairs. Regina was back. She came back to the table and flashed Emma a little smile. 

“The kid’s asleep?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“And is he okay?” the blonde continued. 

Regina found her phone in her pocket and began typing. She paused momentarily to suffocate a yawn, then continued typing and after a moment, turned the screen towards Emma so she could read: ‘he is now. Apparently, he’s been having some difficulties with sleeping while I was away, but we talked about it, and then he read me a bedtime story.’

“He did?” Emma chuckled, she could easily imagine how adorably that had to be, Henry reading to his mom. “Which one?”

Regina’s lips curled into a smile as she typed on her phone again for just a moment. Then she turned the screen towards Emma. And she too smiled when she read: ‘The Ugly Duckling.’

“Good choice,” Emma complimented. “He has excellent taste.”

Regina nodded and then pointed lightly to the staircase and back to Emma. 

“Oh yeah,” Emma replied. “I am more than ready to go to bed.” she rose from her chair. 

“And so am I,” Zelena declared and left her not quite empty teacup standing on the table as she rose from her own seat. 

All three of them went up the stairs, and when Emma and Regina reached the door to their hotel room, Regina turned around tapped her lips twice in warning.

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse,” Zelena promised. “And I’m hoping you two will be too.” 

The meaning behind her words was unmistakable, but Regina didn’t react to it in anyway. Instead she just smiled at her sister and signed ‘goodnight’.

“Goodnight, sis,” Zelena said. “Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Zelena,” Emma said, suffocating a yawn once more. “Sleep well.”

“I suspect I’ll be asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow,” Zelena predicted.

Emma suspected that that was the case for herself as well. She felt ridiculously tired. Who knew travelling could be so exhausting? But then again, she and Regina had been pretty active last night. And the night before that. Emma fought hard not to dream herself back to their sleep cabin.... 

They parted ways. Zelena quietly slipped inside the room she was sharing with Henry, and Emma and Regina went inside their own hotel room. Emma quietly closed and locked the door behind them, and   
by the time she had turned around, Regina had already ridded herself of her scarf, blazer, blouse and camisole and was standing in her purple bra and slacks.

“I think that’s the fastest you’ve ever taken your clothes off before,” Emma half-whispered. 

Regina flashed a little smile at that, then hastily unclasped her bra and tugged her slacks off. 

Despite her tired state, Emma was still very much affected by the sight of the half-naked Regina, but she firmly told her body and brain to shut up. This was not the time nor the place. Tonight she simply wanted to fall asleep in Regina’s arms. Nothing more. 

Regina was quick to change into a pajamas, and while she was in the bathroom, Emma took the opportunity to take off her own clothes and trade it for the long white tanktop she so often slept in. She reached inside her suitcase to find the little bag containing her toilet articles, and by the time she hauled it out of the suitcase, Regina was done in the bathroom. Her face had been cleansed of any makeup she was wearing, and Emma smiled at her as she declared: “my turn”. She gave Regina’s arm a soft rub on her way into the bathroom and then she closed the door behind her. She hastily brushed her teeth, combed her hair, then twisted it into a loose side braid. She carefully cleansed her face, ridded herself of todays makeup, and then after a few more minutes, she was done in the bathroom too and unlocked the door and turned off the lights. 

She couldn’t wait to go to bed. And especially not when she saw that Regina was already curled up under the covers. The brunette smiled sleepily at Emma and eagerly patted the empty space in the bed.

Emma was just as eager as she climbed into bed and found home in Regina’s arms. “Mmm. I’m in heaven,” the blonde declared as she closed her eyes. 

Regina gave a sleepy, rumbling sound in response. 

“That was sexy,” Emma chuckled lightly.

Regina made another rumbling sound. One that sounded more amused. 

“That was sexy too,” Emma stated with another chuckle. “But then again, everything you do is sexy, so...”

Now Regina snorted quietly. 

“Yep, and that too,” Emma murmured and turned around. She opened her eyes so she could look at Regina. “I apologize in advantage if I end up using your chest as my pillow.”

Regina rumbled quietly once more and smiled in a way that suggested that it wouldn’t be a problem at all. 

“Goodnight, beautiful,” Emma murmured and snuggled just a little bit closer to Regina. 

Regina pecked her forehead and gave her a little squeeze. 

Emma sighed contentedly. Yes, tomorrow was gonna be a difficult day, but right now, this was the only thing that mattered. Regina’s arms around her. Regina holding her as she fell asleep. Emma couldn’t think of a better way to go to sleep.....

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Emma and Regina meets David and Mary Margaret, and Regina goes to the hospital..


	69. Part Sixty Nine

Reluctance. 

That was the first thing Emma felt when she woke up the next morning. Reluctance to her very bones. She most definitely did not want to get out of this bed. She was far, far too warm and comfortable like this. All snuggled up under the covers and warm. And it would appear that Regina was feeling pretty comfortable too. She was certainly moaning in her sleep. Emma rolled onto her side to take a closer look at her girlfriend. Said girlfriend was twisting and turning in the bed, grabbing the bedding and squeezing it between her fingers, and oh, that looked like a very good dream. The best possible dream. 

Emma felt less reluctant and tired as she gave the sleeping Regina her full attention. One didn’t have to be overly smart to figure out exactly what kind of dream Regina was having right now. The way she was moaning was certainly enough indication. Emma licked her lips. She would love to know what Regina was dreaming about. What were they doing exactly in the dream? Well, of course Emma already knew what they were doing, but at the same time she didn’t. She needed details, damnit. She needed to know how, when and where. Then Regina moaned again, and Emma was sure she saw a faint little smile dance on the brunette’s lips. For the first time, Emma acknowledged that Regina was right. It was gonna be six long weeks. Six weeks where they couldn’t be intimate. Emma quelled a sigh. Regina was right, that was gonna be tough. But of course they could make it work. The main focus was to make sure Regina healed and took it easy like she was supposed to. Everything else could wait. 

Regina moaned softly once more, and now Emma quelled a little chuckle. She was glad that Regina had such nice dreams. That was definitely better than having nightmares and being worried about the operation. Emma wished that she too was still asleep. She could feel anxiety about today’s “mission” swirling low in her belly, and she silently acknowledged how fucking nervous she was about seeing her adoptive parents again. What if it proved to be exactly as horrible as Emma imagined? What if Mary Margaret was every bit her horrible self? What if the first thing she did was saying shit about Emma? Or   
Regina for that matter. Emma felt that steely determination. If Mary Margaret really did that, she would be so out of there. Today she wasn’t gonna take any shit from Mary Margaret, and if she couldn’t stay civil for the five minutes Emma intended to spend with her, that was just too fucking bad. Emma wasn’t planning on being a doormat for Mary Margaret today. 

A single, soft moan spilled from Regina’s lips and then her eyelids fluttered for just a moment before she opened her eyes entirely. She blinked once, twice, as though she was trying to get familiar with her surroundings. It was very possible that she had been elsewhere only moments ago. 

“Good morning you,” Emma said with a soft snicker. “That looked like it was a good dream.”

A faint blush crept up Regina’s neck and cheeks as she nodded.

“Don’t blush,” Emma laughed softly. “There’s absolutely nothing to blush about. You looked beautiful. And you still do. Obviously.”

Regina shook her head and then she lifted her hands to sign. And even though the movement was rather sleepy, Emma still understood what Regina had just asked her. ‘How are you?’

“I’m actually pretty nervous,” Emma admitted. “I honestly thought I would be more zen about the whole deal about seeing my adoptive parents, but apparently, I’m not.”

Regina immediately opened her arms, inviting Emma to come closer, and naturally, Emma did. She slid into Regina’s arms and nuzzled her nose against the side of the brunette’s neck. 

Regina made this little wiggling motion in return. 

“Is that tickling you?” Emma asked as she lifted her head. 

Regina nodded. 

“Oh. Sorry,” Emma laughed. “I’ll try not to tickle you.” She carefully angled her nose away from the side of Regina’s neck and then exhaled softly. “This is like... really, really nice.”

Regina made a little humming sound. 

“I love morning snuggles,” Emma said earnestly. “Best way ever to start the day!”

Regina hummed again.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked. “Nervous about tomorrow?” 

Regina nodded and seemed to drift a bit. Her eyes grew a bit absent. 

“Hey,” Emma said softly and reached up so she could cup Regina’s cheek. “It’s okay. I’ll be right there when you wake up.”

Regina put on a brave face and flashed Emma a little smile. Then she patted the blonde’s cheek lightly. 

Emma stretched a bit. “What do you say we cancel everything and stay in bed the whole day?”

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit at that. 

“And you explain to me- in details- what you were dreaming about,” Emma added. 

Regina’s smile grew a bit more mysterious and she booped Emma’s nose lightly, and Emma damn nearly melted at that endearing little gesture. 

Of course they didn’t stay in bed all day. Of course, after a bit more snuggling, both of them got out of bed. Regina was the first one to take a shower, and while she was in the bathroom, Emma took the opportunity to text Ella and thank her for stopping by last night. Next she texted Ruby to let her know that both she and Regina had arrived at the hotel in Toronto and that everything was fine. Emma then wondered whether she should text Malena and tell her the same, or if Regina had already done that. She probably had. Emma put her phone down and reached inside her suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red sweater. That was what she was going to wear today. She firmly ignored that panicky little voice in the back of her head that kept shouting that she should wear a dress. Mary Margaret hated jeans and “unfeminine” clothing, as she called it. Emma had been forced to wear dresses and skirts up until she was fifteen. Then she had stopped and had started to wear jeans instead. And Mary Margaret had scolded her for it again and again. She hadn’t hesitated to let Emma know how “disappointed” that made her, seeing her little girl in such “unfeminine” clothing. Emma had then quietly mumbled something about not being a little girl anymore, and Mary Margaret had went utterly ballistic and taken Emma’s change of wardrobe as a sign that something else was going on. She had been convinced that Emma was on drugs, and she had spent most of that morning looking deeply into Emma’s eyes, trying to get her to admit it. 

That had been the first time the idea of running away had popped into Emma’s mind, but it certainly hadn’t been the last time. Yes, it had been traumatic to be kicked out of her home at seventeen, but at the same time it had been a huge fucking relief. And at the time, Emma had sworn to herself that she never ever wanted to see her adoptive mother again. And now here she was. Getting ready to do just that. Emma sighed and once again reminded herself that it was only gonna be five minutes. She was gonna see how Mary Margaret was doing, and then she would leave with Regina. She had no hopes about getting a normal relationship with her adoptive mother, too much crap had happened in order for that to ever be, but perhaps she could talk to David once in a while. Depending on how he was acting today, of course. If he followed his normal path and agreed to everything Mary Margaret said and did, there of course wouldn’t be any of that. 

Emma brushed invisible dust off the red sweater she was planning on wearing and hated herself a little bit for worrying whether it was good enough. Of course it was good enough. It was what she always wore. Why should that suddenly not be good enough? She brushed a hand over the sweater once more. She liked that sweater. It was nice and soft, and the color suited her. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this sweater, she firmly reminded herself. She couldn’t let the anxiety get the best of her. Mary Margaret didn’t hold that kind of power over her anymore. Emma was not a scared little girl anymore. She was a grown woman with a rather awesome life, and she was not about to forget that. Not now, not ever.

The door to the bathroom was pushed open, and then Regina emerged. She was wearing a purple sweater dress that ended just below her knee and had a turtleneck. Which meant that she didn’t have to put on a scarf today, and Emma could imagine that she was relieved about that. Lately, she had expressed how much her scarves were itching and irritating her. 

Regina’s hair was still damp and slightly curly from the shower, and she hadn’t applied her makeup yet. 

“You look beautiful,” Emma said with a smile.

Regina raised an eyebrow and then she was scowling as she gestured to something to something near her temple. 

“What?” Emma asked and rose from the bed. She walked over to the vanity where Regina was standing and then took a closer look at the “thing” Regina had been pointing to near her temple. It turned out   
to be a teeny tiny grey hair. 

“Oh,” Emma said and chuckled softly. 

Regina let out a deep sigh as she grabbed her phone and began typing on it. After a moment, she turned the screen towards Emma who could read: ‘I’m old. You’re dating an old lady!’

“Okay, that’s about the worst bull I’ve ever heard!” Emma scoffed. “You’re thirty five, Regina. No way in hell that’s old!” 

Regina just sighed and shook her head as she carefully inspected every inch of her hair in the mirror. 

“Babe, it’s one grey hair,” Emma said gently. “Not a whole bunch. Relax.”

Regina pursed her lips and Emma saw a flash of steely determination as she plucked the grey hair out of her head. 

Emma cringed. “Be careful with that. You better still have some hair left when I come back from the bathroom, okay?”

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit at that, and she nodded in response. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Emma said, walking back to the bed grabbing her clothes, and then walking back towards the bathroom and making sure to brush against Regina as she did so. 

Regina made a slight humming sound in response, and Emma snickered to herself as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The room was still a bit steamy from Regina’s shower, and Emma wished that there had been time for her and Regina to shower together. This shower was definitely more spacious than the one on the train had been. There would have been plenty of room for both of them in here. Oh well. Emma quickly stripped out of her panties and long tanktop and then stepped inside the shower. She had to hurry and make sure Regina hadn’t ripped out all her hair. Emma snickered softly once more as she switched the water on. 

Once Emma was showered, dressed and done up, she and Regina headed downstairs where they met Henry and Zelena for breakfast. Henry grinned and came over to give both of them a good morning hug. He seemed his usual, perky self, but Zelena appeared to be feeling a bit peaky as she flashed them a smile and said good morning. 

Regina raised an eyebrow as she signed to Zelena what she had signed to Emma a bit earlier. ‘how are you?’

“I’m fine,” Zelena said. “Absolutely fine and dandy. The tea they serve here just seems to be absolutely ghastly!” she didn’t look “absolutely fine and dandy” though. She actually looked pretty pale.

Regina frowned now and signed something again. 

“My stomach seems to have decided to wage war upon me,” Zelena replied and grimaced. “Which is entirely my own fault. I’ve been working pretty intensely lately, and now that I’m taking a break....” she   
scoffed and muttered something about her useless, aging body.

Regina’s hands wandered to her hair at that, and she self-consciously touched the dark locks.

“Oh, stop it,” Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You do not have grey hair!”

Regina flashed her a rather icy glare at that, and Emma realized that she had pretty much just shouted it into the restaurant. Woops.

“Grey hair?” Henry chirped in and scrunched up his nose as he studied his mother’s hair. “Where? I don’t see any.”

“Thank you!” Emma said. “Neither do I.”

“Only a couple of wrinkles,” Henry continued. 

“Henry!” Emma protested. “You cannot say stuff like that!”

Now Regina was glaring at both of them. 

Henry snickered lightly. “I’m just kidding, mom. You don’t have any wrinkles. Or grey hair. Or anything else that makes you look old.”

Now Zelena was the one to snicker. 

Regina didn’t look entirely convinced but settled for gesturing towards the breakfast buffet. 

“Yeah,” Emma said, eager to talk about something else. “Let’s have some breakfast.”

Henry quickly declared how hungry he was, but Zelena wrinkled her nose and said: “I think I’ll sit this one out. My stomach is not interested in food this morning. Blastered thing.”

Regina patted her older sister’s shoulder sympathetically. 

Emma, Regina and Henry had breakfast. Henry chitchatted and both Emma and Regina participated in the conversation, but Emma wasn’t completely present. That anxiety was still swirling somewhere low in her belly. It almost felt like she could hear a gigantic clock ticking away, marking how short time there was left until she was meeting Mary Margaret and David. Zelena wasn’t the only one who couldn’t eat anything on this particular morning. Emma found herself poking and pushing the food around on her plate rather than eating this morning. It was almost a crime because this hotel served pancakes for breakfast, but she simply couldn’t eat anything.

Regina reached out and gave Emma’s hand a soft squeeze. Emma noticed that Regina wasn’t eating a lot either. Maybe she was “practicing” for tomorrow when she wasn’t allowed to eat anything before the operation. Or maybe she was nervous. Or maybe both. Emma squeezed back, and Regina flashed her a little smile.

“What time are you guys leaving?” Henry asked. 

“Right after breakfast, kid,” Emma told him and flashed him a smile too. 

“M’kay,” he said, and Emma noted that he sounded a bit concerned. Emma had told him some about her adoptive parents, but she had kept the tale fairly “light”, hadn’t gone enormously into details about all the crap Mary Margaret and David had pulled over the years, but Henry was undoubtedly a very intuitive kid, and it wasn’t entirely impossible that Henry knew that things had been worse than Emma had said.

The blonde’s belly twisted as she found herself thinking of the times she had been scared as a kid. The times where she had been sent to bed without dinner. And the times where Mary Margaret really had lost it and Emma had been locked in her room for one reason or another. 

As on cue, Regina reached out and patted Emma’s hand lightly once more, and Henry said spontaneously: “mom will look after you. Won’t you, mom?” 

Regina nodded and smiled but then hastily lifted her hands and signed something that was just a tad too complicated for Emma to translate. 

But Henry had no problem with translating. “Yeah, of course. If she wants you too.”

“I always want you to look after me,” Emma said firmly and leaned in so she could peck Regina’s cheek. 

“I might barf,” Zelena said plainly. 

Henry snickered. “Don’t be mean, aunt Z!”

“I’m not being mean, I’m actually quite serious,” Zelena said and wrinkled her nose as she rose from her chair. “But fortunately enough, I packed some medicine. Do excuse me for a moment.” With that she disappeared out of the restaurant area and towards the staircase.

Regina tilted her head slightly as she looked after her sister.

“Do you wanna go after her?” Emma asked. 

Regina tapped at her wristwatch twice and then shook her head. 

“You’ve got plenty of time for that. Go on. Go and check on her,” Emma encouraged, giving her girlfriend a little nudge. 

It didn’t take long before Regina followed her sister’s example and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Emma and Henry to each other. 

“Just you and me kid, huh?” Emma said. 

“Yep. You’re not eating anything,” Henry observed. 

“No, I guess I’m not,” Emma agreed. 

“Are you nervous about today?” Henry asked, and his eyes looked exactly like Regina’s now. Soft and concerned. 

“Well...” Emma said, debating how to chose her words. She sort of hated herself for being nervous. She sort of hated that she could still feel a faint echo of the scared little girl she’d once been. 

“It’s okay,” Henry said. “Even knights gets nervous sometimes.”

“Knights, huh?” Emma replied and her lips curled into a little smile. “You think I’m a knight?”

“Or a White Swan,” Henry said and took a bite of his toast. He carefully chewed and swallowed and then added as an afterthought: “mom’s White Swan.”

Emma chuckled softly. “Like you wrote in your assignment. I like it, kid. I like being your mom’s White Swan.”

Henry chuckled too, then asked: “do you think mom’s nervous too? About tomorrow, I mean?”

“I think she might be a little nervous, yeah,” Emma said. “How about you, kid? Are you nervous about your mom’s operation?”

Henry shrugged and tried to sound casual as he said: “yeah.” His eyes flickered a bit, and that little gesture was definitely all Regina. 

“Hey,” Emma said as she reached out and touched the boy’s hand. “It’s going to be okay, kid. It won’t be like the last time she was in the hospital.”

“I know that,” Henry said. “I do, but...” he ran out of words. 

“It’s okay,” Emma said and gave his hand a little squeeze. “I get it.”

“I’m sorry you’re nervous about today,” Henry said and flashed a little smile. 

“That’s okay,” Emma said and chuckled slightly. “Your mom will be there to glare at them if they-“ she interrupted herself and blinked slightly at the phone being shoved underneath her nose. Squinting slightly, she focused on the words: ‘who will I glare at?’

“Mary Margaret and David,” the blonde snickered. 

Regina seemed satisfied with that and nodded firmly in confirmation.

“Zelena’s okay?” Emma asked.

Regina gestured towards her stomach, indicating that Zelena was having some problems with that area.

“Oh. Poor her,” Emma said. “Is she feeling very sick?”

Regina shook her head.

“Is she feeling too sick to play cards with me?” Henry piped up. 

Now Regina smiled as she shook her head once more. 

“Awesome!” Henry grinned. “She promised me a rematch, and I really wanna win!”

“Good luck with the epic battle, kid,” Emma chuckled. “Let us know how it went when we come home.”

“I’ll win,” Henry said confidently. “Aunt Z is gonna be one sore loser!”

Emma and Regina exchanged amused glances at that. 

************

They left Henry in Zelena’s more than capable hands, and then the couple left the hotel and hailed a taxi that would take them to the hospital. 

Emma leaned back in the plushy seat and intertwined her fingers with Regina’s. She always had this huge need to be close to Regina, but today it seemed to be “worse” than ever. Emma was almost feeling physically sick at the prospect of seeing her adoptive parents again and holding on to Regina’s hand was just about the only thing that kept her grounded right now. Being close to Regina helped. It always did. 

And Regina definitely didn’t seem to mind. She firmly held on to Emma’s hand and didn’t deny Emma the closeness she so needed right now, and Emma was incredibly grateful for that. 

“Do you want some pie afterwards?” Emma asked spontaneously as the idea about doing something nice popped into her mind. “We could buy something on the way back. Don’t you think Henry would be thrilled about that?”

Regina looked both surprised and happy as she nodded. 

“Great,” Emma said and grinned a bit. “It’s not staying in bed all day, but it’s almost as good.”

Regina smirked a bit and then found her phone in her pocket. She momentarily let go of Emma’s hand as she typed, and Emma was so busy watching her type, she barely noticed it. She kept her eyes fixated on Regina as she typed. 

And then after a moment of typing, Regina turned the screen towards Emma. The blonde eagerly leaned closer so she could read the message: ‘perhaps we aren’t able to spend the whole day in bed, but I wouldn’t be opposed to take a shower together later.’

“Way to make me flushed in a taxi,” Emma muttered quietly. 

Regina smirked again and then raised an eyebrow in that ridiculously seductive way she so often did. 

“I’d like that,” Emma said and tapped the phone still in Regina’s hand. “Very much so.” 

Regina’s grin widened as she tugged the phone away in her pocket once more.

“And can I have your hand back now, please?” Emma continued. “For some reason, I really need it right now.”

Regina willingly offered her hand to Emma, and the blonde didn’t hesitate before slipping her fingers in between Regina’s. “Thanks,” she said quietly. “And I’m sorry. I know I’m being clingy and needy.”

But Regina shook her head firmly and tapped Emma’s lips twice in a shushing manner. 

Emma laughed quietly against the finger being pressed against her lips, and then she couldn’t resist to pucker up and kiss the tip of Regina’s finger lightly. 

Regina rolled her dark eyes at that, but she looked quite amused at the same time. 

“You think I’m adorable,” Emma softly accused. 

Regina’s only response was to boop Emma’s nose once, causing the blonde to laugh so hard the taxi driver glanced at her in the mirror. 

Emma tried her best to mask the sound as a coughing fit, but she clearly didn’t do a very good job. Regina’s chest rumbled in silent laughter. 

For a moment, Emma actually managed to forget where they were going, but as they rounded a corner and the white hospital building came into view, anxiety coiled in her stomach once more. And   
Regina didn’t look too pleased either. She didn’t have the best memories about hospitals, and Emma felt how she squeezed her fingers just a tiny bit. Not to offer comfort this time, but to get it. Emma immediately squeezed back. She was only happy to give back a bit of that comfort Regina had been offering her all morning. 

“Five minutes,” Emma muttered. “That’s all she’s getting.” She refused to give Mary Margaret more time than that. She hadn’t deserved that. And Emma didn’t want Regina to spend more time in the hospital than what was absolutely necessary.

Regina nodded and squeezed her hand again. This time clearly to offer comfort. Emma flashed her a little smile. She was really, really glad she wasn’t doing this alone!

They were still holding hands when they walked inside the hospital. Emma didn’t even let go of Regina’s hand as she walked over to the front desk. 

The woman looked up from her laptop. “What can I do for you, miss...?”

“Swan. Emma Swan. I’m here to see my adoptive mother. Mary Margaret Blanchard. She’s in the cardiology ward.”

“Oh yes,” the woman nodded. “That’s in the eight floor. The elevator’s just down the hall.”

“Thank you,” Emma said and turned around. Turned to Regina.

Regina flashed her a little, encouraging smile and squeezed her fingers once more as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. 

“Oh man, this is harder than I thought,” Emma acknowledged as they stepped inside the elevator. “I thought I was gonna be a lot cooler about this than I am.” 

Regina released her hand but only to wrap her arm around the blonde’s shoulder and give her a light squeeze. 

“I’ll try and think about pie as much as possible,” Emma did her best to joke. 

Regina rumbled a bit in response. 

“And taking showers with you,” the blonde added. “I’m gonna think a lot about that too.”

Regina smirked a bit again. 

The elevator stopped at the third floor, and a bunch of nurses stepped inside. Emma automatically stepped a bit closer to Regina in order to make room for the newcomers, and Regina didn’t seem half   
displeased with that.

Emma definitely wasn’t. Any excuse to be close to Regina. Any excuse to be able to get a whiff of Regina’s spicy perfume and her apple scented shampoo. That scent always made her feel instantly feel calmer, and thus also today. The anxiety in her belly seemed to lessen a little. 

The elevator dinged again and stopped at the fifth floor where all the nurses stepped out. Emma and Regina were once again alone, and Emma took the opportunity to shamelessly sniff Regina’s hair. 

Regina puffed out air and then her chest rumbled. 

“Your hair smells really nice,” Emma said with a grin. “It always does.”

Regina’s rumbled again and then she made this little humming sound that seemed to come from somewhere deep in her throat. 

“You made that sound in your sleep this morning,” Emma remembered and now it was her turn to smirk. “It was really sexy.”

Regina flushed again. Emma laughed, and the sound earned her a light shove to her shoulder. 

“Ouch!” the blonde snickered as she jokingly stumbled backwards into the wall as though Regina had used brute force.

Regina just rolled her eyes in response. 

The elevator dinged for the third and final time, and Emma and Regina stepped out and began the walk down the hall. Along the way they met a nurse, and Emma asked her exactly where Mary Margaret was. 

“Second blue door on your left. Room number ten,” the nurse said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Emma said, and she and Regina continued down the hall. Emma didn’t even have to ask or anything, Regina simply took the blonde’s hand and squeezed her fingers ever so slightly. 

Much to soon they were standing in front of that blue door, and Emma took a deep breath. After this long, it was strange knowing that her adoptive parents were right there behind that door. Emma’s   
heart was thumping in her chest. She took another deep breath. She was having some serious trouble with moving, didn’t really want to, but at the same time she knew that if she didn’t do this now, she wouldn’t be able to do it at all. 

Regina gave her hand a soft little squeeze again, and Emma exhaled. Regina was with her. Regina would be right here all the time. Right now that was just about Emma’s only motivator to go in. There was no way she could have done this on her own. The blonde lifted her hand and knocked once on the rather ugly, blue door. Might as well get this over with once and for all. 

It didn’t even take ten seconds before the door was opened by David. “Emma,” he greeted and flashed Emma a smile. 

But Emma wasn’t so sure she was quite ready to smile just yet. “Hello,” she greeted stiffly. The first thing she picked up on was how much David had aged since she’d last seen him. His hair was almost completely grey now, and there was new wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. 

“Come in,” David said and stepped aside. 

Emma’s grip on Regina’s hand was almost convulsive, she knew that, and she didn’t actually believe that David was gonna slam the door in Regina’s face, but still, you could never be too careful. 

They walked inside the room, and Emma’s heart was thumping once again as she saw her adoptive mother for the first time in years. She was sitting in the hospital bed with lots of pillows supporting her back. She was getting oxygen via a nasal cannula and she was being monitored by some sort of machine. Mary Margaret had aged too. Her black hair had whitened, and the dark circles underneath her eyes told the tale of how sick she had been. How sick she to some extent still was. 

“Emma,” she breathed, and her green eyes widened slightly as though she couldn’t really believe that Emma was here. 

“Hello,” Emma said again. 

Mary Margaret’s green eyes flickered from Emma to Regina, and then they narrowed slightly. 

Emma felt her temper flaring, but she forced herself to not loose her cool. At least not yet. “This is my girlfriend, Regina Mills,” she introduced and mentally scoffed. Girlfriend didn’t even begin to cover her relationship with Regina. Emma was thinking more of words such as love of my life and soulmate. But it probably wouldn’t be wise to use those words right now. 

“I see,” Mary Margaret said neutrally and made no attempt at greeting Regina. 

But David on the other hand immediately went over to Regina and stuck out his hand. “Hello, Regina. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Regina smiled politely as she shook his hand. Then she made eye contact with Emma, and Emma gave a little nod because she knew that Regina was asking to translate for her. 

Regina wiggled her fingers in the air, and Emma effortlessly translated: “it’s nice to meet you too.” 

David and Mary Margaret seemed a bit surprised at Regina’s way of communicating, and David was the first one to speak up. “Oh. You’re... deaf?”

Regina shook her head again and signed once more. 

“No, I am not deaf,” Emma translated as soon as she had finished. “I can hear everything, I am simply unable to speak.”

“Oh,” David said again, seemingly at loss for whatever else to say. 

Knowing that Regina would grab her attention if she needed to say something more, Emma turned her attention to Mary Margaret. “So? How are you doing?”

“Not too well,” Mary Margaret huffed. “I’m supposed to have another operation.”

“Yes, David told me,” Emma said. 

“And your father seem to think that it’s better for me to stay in the hospital and not being home with our son,” Mary Margaret continued. 

“I’m just repeating what the doctor told you,” David said stiffly, and it made Emma raise an eyebrow. She had never heard David use that tone with Mary Margaret before. 

Mary Margaret huffed again and sat up more properly in bed with some trouble. “And what have you been doing since your... spontaneous move to Vancouver, sweetie?” 

Emma felt her temper rear its head once more. “I’ve done plenty,” she said tonelessly. “I’m working at a publishing house.”

“A publishing house?” Mary Margaret repeated in the particular, overbearing tone. “How nice.”

“Emma refused to be bothered by her tone. “Yes, it’s the best job I’ve ever had. I’m finally doing something I love. And I’ve had plenty of time to write. I’ve finished my collections of fairytales, and they’re about to be published.”

“Oh?” Mary Margaret said. “That’s nice but be careful. You hear so much about vanity publishing these days.”

Regina suddenly moved and stepped closer to Emma. The blonde turned her head and saw that Regina’s eyes had darkened considerably. She looked a bit dangerous again. 

“I can assure you, it has nothing to do with vanity publishing,” Emma said and squared her shoulders.

“Of course not,” Mary Margaret said, and there was that smile again. That hideous, overbearing smile that suggested that Emma’s dreams were nothing more than silly nonsense. 

Regina’s hand landed lightly on the top of Emma’s shoulder, and Emma immediately reached back and put her own hand over her girlfriends. 

Mary Margaret’s focus shifted from Emma to Regina. She looked Regina up and down, clearly measuring her as though she was trying to decide which insulting thing to ask first. 

And Regina- Emma had never seen anything so terrifying in her life- Regina smiled. A smile that was worlds away from the soft, loving smiles she flashed Emma. This smile made all the little hairs at the   
back of Emma’s neck stand up. Regina looked absolutely frightening as she stood there and flashed Mary Margaret an ice cold “don’t fuck with me”-smile. 

Mary Margaret switched her attention back to Emma. “Well, sweetie. I’m happy to see you are doing well.”

“Are you?” Emma said dully. “Are you really?”

“Why, yes, of course I am,” Mary Margaret said and adopted that tone that suggested she had no idea what Emma was talking about. 

“Right.” Emma said plainly. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over them, and Mary Margaret once again looked at Regina. And it was fairly obvious that she wasn’t happy about what she was seeing. Emma quelled a sigh. There was only   
one thing that could make Mary Margaret happy. And that was if Regina had been a man. 

David cleared her throat and clearly fought to keep things civil as he said: “so, Regina, what are you doing for a living?”

Regina squeezed Emma’s shoulder lightly twice, indicating that Emma could answer for her. 

“Regina is a professor in English literature,” Emma said. “She teaches online classes.”

“A professor, really?” David said and his eyebrows rose. “That’s very impressive.”

“Certainly better than waitressing,” Mary Margaret said and thereby referred to Lily’s profession. 

“There is nothing wrong with being a waitress, Mary Margaret,” Emma said tightly. 

“And I never said there was,” Mary Margaret said overbearingly. “Why won’t you ever listen to me, Emma?”

Emma laughed humorlessly. “Seriously?” 

“Mary Margaret,” David said. “Emma’s come a long way to say hello to you.”

Emma could have fallen over right then and there. Was David actually defending her?

David cleared his throat again and looked at Emma again. “Our babysitter is bringing Neal over shortly if you’d like to meet him?”

Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she considered it. Meet the baby brother she’d never seen before? 

“You’re his sister, Emma,” Mary Margaret interjected. “Do you really want him to grow up without getting to know you?” 

Emma stared at her adoptive mother. ”Are you sure you really want to play the blame game with me?”

“No,” David said before Mary Margaret could open her mouth. “We’re not interested in arguing with you, Emma.”

“Could have fooled me,” Emma said and took a step backwards, so she was standing closer to Regina. The brunette still had a hand on Emma’s shoulder, and Emma silently thanked her for it. Right now, that hand was the only thing that ensured that Emma didn’t lose her cool and started shouting at Mary Margaret. She refused to sink to that level. She had fought really hard to get to the point where she was today, and she refused to let Mary Margaret take that away from her. 

Mary Margaret shifted a bit in her hospital bed and glared at Regina. 

Regina glared right back, and her glaring was so much more intimidating than Mary Margaret’s was. 

“You still wear that, I see,” Mary Margaret said and glanced at Emma’s leather jacket. 

“Yes, Mary Margaret. And I’m also still gay,” Emma spat. “What else is new?”

“Emma, there’s absolutely no reason to take that tone-“

“Actually, there’s every reason to take that tone,” Emma interrupted. “I came here because David asked me to and I’m actually trying to be a decent human being. And I refuse to spend the five minutes I’m here arguing with you.”

“I’m not trying to argue with you,” Mary Margaret defended. “I’m just trying to be your mother!”

“Right. Then maybe you shouldn’t have kicked me out when I was teenager. When I was still a kid!” Emma hissed. “Maybe you should have acted like an actual mother and not my keeper and jailer!”

“I gave you everything you ever needed!”

“Except for safety,” Emma said dully, and her hands curled into fists. “I literally spend my entire childhood being terrified. Of you.”

“How dare you-“

“Mary Margaret!” David protested. “That’s enough!”

“How can you say that, when our daughter claims to-“ Mary Margaret interrupted herself midsentence and went completely silent. And for a very simple reason. Regina had stepped just a little bit closer. 

She had moved her hand away from Emma’s shoulder and had instead folded her arms across her chest. But it was her eyes that almost made Emma afraid. Regina’s eyes were completely dark with anger as she looked at Mary Margaret. No, not looked at her. Glared at her. Then Regina lifted her right hand and brought it up to her mouth, and Emma immediately knew that she had just told Mary Margaret to shut up. 

And Mary Margaret clearly didn’t need a translation for that. She hadn’t been told to shut up by many people, and now she glared at Regina once more. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t quite understand why you are here as well. This is a family meeting.”

“Which is exactly why she’s here!” Emma growled. 

Mary Margaret’s expression soured further at that. “I see. So you are still letting women turning you against us.”

“Letting women-“ Emma interrupted herself and laughed. “Are you actually kidding me right now?!”

“I’ve warned you, Emma,” Mary Margaret continued without paying attention to what Emma was saying. “I’ve warned you about letting women manipulate with you!”

“For your information, the only thing Regina has ever done is loving me!” Emma spat. 

“By driving a wedge in between you and your parents?! Mary Margaret hissed. 

“You are delusional,” Emma said and shook her head. “That wedge between us is something you created, Mary Margaret.”

But there was no stopping Mary Margaret when she had started. Her voice trembled with anger as she said to Regina: “you are taking my daughter away from me, you manipulating-“

“Don’t you dare fucking say anything to her!” Emma exploded. “God, you are... You are toxic!”

“How can you say that?! I am your mother-“

“Mary Margaret, that’s enou-“

“I think it’s better if we leave,” Emma tightly interrupted David. “This was clearly a bad idea.”

“No, Emma, please don’t leave,” David said quickly. “At least stay long enough to meet Neal. Please.”

“I’ve promised you five minutes and that’s what I’ve given you,” Emma said plainly. 

“I know that princ- Emma. But please, just-“

Emma shook her head. “I think I’m wasting my time. And exposing my girlfriend to Mary Margaret’s terrible behavior, which is something I swore I would never ever do. Let’s go, Regina.” with that she took   
Regina’s hand and headed for the door. Being this close to Mary Margaret made her feel claustrophobic and nauseous. She needed to get out of here. 

Emma spared her adoptive parents no second glances as she and Regina left the hospital room, but as soon as they were back in the hallway, they heard David and Mary Margaret argue. David was clearly very, very upset with his wife. 

The blonde’s hands trembled a bit as she cupped Regina’s cheeks. “Babe... Babe, I am so, so, so sorry about that! I should have done this on my own-“

But Regina shook her head firmly and placed her hands on top of Emma’s. 

“I should have known that she would never change. Heart attack or not,” Emma said bitterly and dropped her forehead to the top of Regina’s shoulder. Only moments later she felt Regina’s hands gently   
rubbing her shoulders. Emma wouldn’t have minded staying like that forever, but they were interrupted by footsteps approaching and the sound of a baby cooing. 

Emma looked up just in time to see a woman carrying a baby in her arms coming towards them. It could be none other than her baby brother and his baby sitter. 

The baby sitter who obviously was unaware of the drama that had just occurred greeted them and asked Emma if she wanted to say hello to Neal. Emma didn’t reject that, and two seconds later she suddenly had her arms full of baby when the baby sitter without much further ado handed him to her. 

“Oh god,” Emma said as she tried to roll with the fact that she was very much holding a baby. He looked so innocent as he kicked his little feet up and looked at them with his big blue eyes. 

Regina smiled beamingly at the baby and when she reached out to touch him, he instantly grabbed her finger. 

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Emma whispered as she glanced back at the blue door. “Mary Margaret will ruin him, Regina. She’ll do what she did to him, and-“ she ran out of words and shook her head. “He’s just a baby, Regina.”

As on cue, Neal squirmed in her arms, and Emma was instantly afraid of dropping him. “Oh god, he’s squirming, Regina! What do I do?” 

Regina tilted her head as she held out her arms questioningly.

“Yes. Absolutely,” Emma said and wasn’t free of feeling relieved as she placed the baby in Regina’s arms. 

Regina’s face instantly lit up in a smile as she looked down at the baby in her arms. He had stopped squirming and was instead looking up at her with those big blue eyes as Regina lightly bounced him up and down. 

“He likes you,” Emma softly pointed out.

Regina offered a light shrug in response. 

“What do you say we just grab him and run?” Emma continued. 

Regina’s head snapped up as she looked at Emma. 

“That was a joke,” Emma said hastily and quietly added: “At least partially.” The thought of leaving precious, innocent Neal in Mary Margaret and David’s care was almost unbearable. To know that he   
would become that frightened, angry child Emma once had been....

“That coffee break served me well!” the babysitter said as she came back. “I better take this little man so he can say hi to his mommy!” she reached out, and Regina had no choice but to lay Neal in her arms. The baby sitter knocked on the door to Mary Margaret’s hospital room and then disappeared inside. 

Emma looked at Regina and was just about to suggest that they left this place, when the door to Mary Margaret’s room was opened again and David stepped outside. He looked so incredibly tired and rubbed a hand over his face before saying: “Emma, I’m so sorry about this.” 

“Probably not half as sorry as I am,” Emma said dully. 

“Emma-“

“No, I get it,” Emma interrupted and interlaced her fingers with Regina’s once more. “She’s your wife. Of course you love her. But let me ask you something... Do you love Neal too?”

“Of course I do,” David said immediately. 

“Then let him go back to the foster home,” Emma said earnestly. “Give him the chance to be adopted by another family. Don’t let Mary Margaret do to him what she did to me. She’ll ruin him. She’ll ruin his childhood. You can’t take that away from him, please!” she was surprised at hearing how thick her voice had grown. How the tears were glimmering in her eyelashes.

“I’ve failed you,” David whispered. 

“Yes,” Emma said plainly. “And now I’m begging you, don’t fail Neal. Send him back to the foster home and let him have his second chance.”

David took a step towards her, reached out. “Don’t disappear Emma, please.”

But Emma just shook her head. “Don’t fail Neal. Don’t make the same mistake twice.” She wobbled closer to Regina who instantly wrapped an arm around her and gently turned her around so they could walk back towards the elevator. 

David called out to her, but Emma ignored it. Instead she only focused on the one thing that kept her grounded. Regina. Regina’s arm around her. The scent of Regina’s shampoo so close to her... 

Emma felt shook up and nearly trembled as they reached the elevator. It was blessedly empty as they stepped inside, and as soon as the door had slurped shut behind them, Regina turned around and engulfed Emma in one of the tightest hugs Emma had ever received. 

The blonde allowed herself. She allowed her forehead to drop to the top of Regina’s shoulder. Her intention had been to only stay like that for a moment, but her mind had other plans, and she felt herself shatter just a teeny tiny bit.

Emma tried her best not to sob into Regina’s shoulder, but she failed miserably, and Regina gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. Of course, that only made Emma sob harder. She couldn’t help it. 

For a moment she allowed herself to be upset about what had happened, and a teeny tiny part of her thought about how wonderful it was to be comforted by Regina. And then her heart broke further because of what Mary Margaret had said to Regina. Emma profusely apologized for that again and again, but Regina wouldn’t hear of it. Something

“We should have spent the day in bed instead,” Emma murmured and tried her best to quip. “A hundredth percent.”

Regina hummed faintly in response. 

“At least I know that nothing has changed,” Emma muttered into Regina’s dress. 

Regina kept rubbing her back, and Emma finally took a deep, steading breath, lifted her head slightly as she said: “I don’t know about you, but I could really need some pie after this!”

Regina nodded once and then she pressed a kiss to Emma’s forehead. In fact she did that several times. And then she went on to pepper Emma’s cheeks with kisses as well. Fourteen, to be precise. Emma almost chuckled at that. Almost. She lifted her head and looked into Regina’s eyes which were now warm and gentle and not even the littlest bit threatening. “I don’t know what I would have done without you today,” she whispered. 

Regina shook her head, but Emma ignored it and continued: “they’re not my family. You are. I love you. So much.”

That was when Regina engulfed her in a second hug. A hug that didn’t stop until the elevator door opened.

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I'm not satisfied with this, but whatever. It is what it is. 
> 
> Coming up: Regina have the operation, and Emma and Henry have a little chat.


	70. Part Seventy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventy chapters. I can hardly believe it. Seventy chapters, and it feels like there's still so much more to tell.   
> Seventy chapters, and all of you are still here, reading and leaving comments. It blows me away. It really, truly does. This is my first serious attempt at writing AU SwanQueen fiction, and I had never imagined that you guys would like it so much. From the bottom of my little black heart: Thank you! Thank you all so much! You make this story. You make me want to continue, and I have the time of my life writing this story :D

“...She was fantastic!” Emma said firmly as she scooped up another piece of pie on her fork and then stuffed it into her mouth.

Regina just did a little shrug. 

“I mean, the way she just glared at Mary Margaret...” Emma continued and shook her head in awe. 

“Did you give her the scary eyes?” Henry asked and tilted his head at his mother. 

Regina’s chest rumbled a bit.

“Okay, just to clarify...” Emma said, swallowing the piece of pie and then looking between Regina and Henry. “What exactly is the scary eyes?”

“This is the scary eyes,” Henry announced as he narrowed his eyes and then glared at both Emma and Regina. 

Emma laughed. “Right. Yeah. That’s exactly what your mom did. And in the future, don’t ever give me that look, kid. It’s nightmare stuff.”

Henry laughed and looked quite proud at that. 

“I’m sorry the meeting with your adoptive parents didn’t go as you’d hoped,” Zelena said sincerely, finishing her own pie.

Emma shrugged. “It is what it is. I think I knew it deep down. That Mary Margaret would never change, I mean.”

Regina instinctively reached out and touched Emma’s hand. 

“The one we really need to feel sorry for is Neal,” Emma continued and now her voice grew soft and serious. “I doubt Mary Margaret will ever let David send him back to the foster home.”

Regina gave her hand a little squeeze now. 

“We should have grabbed him and run,” Emma said and did her best to joke as she looked at her girlfriend. “He liked you.”

Regina flashed her a soft little smile at that. 

“And you definitely did a much better job at holding him than I did,” the blonde quipped and glanced at Henry. “But then again you have some experience in that department...” her voice trailed off as she thought about Neal and the horrors that were waiting for him. Being send to bed without supper. Being locked in his room. Being scolded and berated and told that his dreams were silly. That beautiful, innocent little baby would be transformed into a scared child who just wanted to please his adoptive mother. And the scared child would transform into an angry teen, and finally a messed up adult. He would spend time in therapy and if he was lucky, he would be able to have something representing a normal life in spite of his childhood. And maybe he would find his own Regina. Someone who could assure him that he was perfect just the way he was. 

Emma turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. Would there still be any Reginas’ left in this world by the time Neal was grown? Was he strong enough to make it through a childhood underneath Mary Margaret’s roof? Emma’s intestines twisted as she thought of that blue eyed baby she’d held in her arms. Her baby brother. Mary Margaret’s new little puppet on a string. 

“He deserves better,” the blonde whispered. “He deserves someone who’ll love him and give him a home. Not a jail cell.”  
Regina gave her hand a little squeeze.

“Someone ought to save him,” Emma said spontaneously. She was so wrapped up in her own head, she didn’t really think much about the words that were coming out of her mouth. At least not until she looked up and discovered that Zelena was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“As his sister, you could contact a social worker and express concern for his wellbeing,” the redhead said and scarfed up another piece of pie.

“Mary Margaret would have my head if I did that,” Emma said dully and took another sip of her coffee. “I’ll just have to hope that David will come to his senses and realize that a sick wife and a baby is too much.”

“And send him back to the foster home?” Henry asked and put his fork down.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “I know it sounds harsh, kid, but believe me, anything is better than living with Mary Margaret. And he’s like, the cutest baby ever. He’ll find a new family in no time.”

Henry nodded but then tilted his head, prompting Emma to turn her own head and look in the same direction as he did. It quickly turned out that he was looking at his mother, and Regina looked rather thoughtful. Though not in a bad way, just in a way that suggested that she was a bit wrapped up in her own head.

“What’s on your mind, beautiful?” Emma asked and gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze.

That seemed to make Regina snap out of whatever she had been thinking, and she hastily scarfed down the rest of her pie.

“I’m sorry it didn’t go well with your adoptive parents,” Henry said. 

Emma flashed him a smile. “It’s okay, kid. I have you. And your mom.”

“Why am I never included?” Zelena asked with mock sadness in her voice, and both Emma and Henry chuckled at that. 

Regina seemed more focused on treating herself to a second piece of pie, and Emma raised an impressed eyebrow. She had never seen Regina eat pie with such vigor. The brunette was clearly making the most of her last chances to eat solid foods. Emma knew how extremely-not-pleased Regina was with not being able to eat solid food for the next couple of weeks. Then she became aware that Emma was looking at her, and she flashed the blonde a rather sheepish smile. 

“Good pie?” Emma asked with a soft chuckle. 

Regina nodded and scarfed up the next piece of pie with less vigor, and Emma wouldn’t have it. “Knock yourself out,” she encouraged. “It is a good pie!”

Now Henry snickered a bit. 

But Regina simply threw herself wholeheartedly into the pie eating. She was definitely trying to forget the fact that her diet was gonna consist of soup and yoghurt soon. 

And Emma let her mind drift. Once again, she thought about her baby brother. She had thought about him before. She had felt sorry for him before, but now more than ever. The idea that Mary Margaret would ruin that beautiful, innocent little baby was unbearable. The thought of her twisting and molding him until the innocence had been replaced with fear made Emma feel completely nauseous. That kid was her brother, and Emma felt a responsibility she hadn’t felt before. David was trying, but it was abundantly clear that Mary Margaret hadn’t changed one bit. She would continue the pattern she had started with Emma. She would do the exact same thing to Neal. She would rob him of the chance to have a happy, safe childhood filled with love and affection. Emma’s thoughts were all over the place. 

Maybe Zelena was right. Maybe she should contact a social worker and straight up tell he or she that she was worried about baby Neal. Emma could tell the social worker everything. Hell, she could even contact Archie, her old psychiatrist, and ask him to tell the social worker all about Emma’s childhood in the Blanchard-Nolan residence. If anyone knew everything there was to know about Emma’s childhood, it was him. He could convince the social worker that Mary Margaret and David were unfit parents, and Neal would be taken away from them. Exactly like Emma should have been all those years ago. But there hadn’t been a “savior” in her life. Nobody had known how bad things were. Mary Margaret had been one hell of an actress when it came to pretending to be an excellent mother, and Emma had been too scared to speak up when she had the chance. She had been afraid that nobody would believe her, and she had been scared of being punished by Mary Margaret. Exactly like little Neal would be. He would so desperately want to tell someone what was really going on, but at the same time, he would be paralyzed with fear and unable to tell anyone...

Emma blinked and finally looked up. Huh. The company seemed to have shrunk while she was getting lost in her own head. Henry was gone and so was Regina. The only one who was still sitting here was Zelena, who seemed to finally have gotten her appetite back. She was in the process of scooping up the last bit of pie. 

“Where did Regina and the kid go?” Emma asked a bit confused. 

“Henry went to his room to work on the homework he’s supposed to do while we’re here. And I think Regina went upstairs to put some cream on her neck. She was itching,” Zelena said and wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin. “That really was some excellent pie.”

Emma nodded, but now she felt a bit guilty. Regina was having a pretty major operation tomorrow. She was nervous and could probably need a bit of comfort. The blonde rose from her seat. And now she was going upstairs to give Regina just that. Comfort. Exactly like Regina had comforted her earlier when she was upset. Now was not the time to get lost in her own head. She would have to postpone thinking about everything else until Regina had had her operation and was feeling better. Everything else would have to take the backseat for now. And for now, Neal was safe. He was with David. Mary Margaret was going to be hospitalized for at least three weeks, and maybe even longer. The operation she was having was complicated. She would need a long time to recover, and while she did that, Neal was gonna be with David. And David had seemed different when Emma saw her. She had to believe that Neal was safe with him. 

Emma briskly went up the stairs, down the hallway and then she lightly knocked on the door to the room she was sharing with Regina. 

‘Tap-tap’. The blonde snickered slightly. Regina was knocking back, giving permission to come in. Emma opened the door and walked inside the hotel room. She closed the door behind her and then turned around, finding Regina in the middle of inspecting her neck. There was no sign of a bottle of lotion anywhere, though. Instead Regina was standing in front of the mirror. She was lightly tracing the marks on her neck with her fingertips, and Emma quickly figured out that she had walked in on Regina having “a moment”. 

Rather than spewing bullshit like “it’s going to be okay”, Emma simply went straight over to Regina and gently wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind. She immediately felt Regina leaning back into the touch. 

“Do you have any idea how awesome you were at the hospital?” Emma murmured and nuzzled her nose into Regina’s hair. “I think Mary Margaret was a bit afraid of you.”

Regina’s chest rumbled quietly at that, and then she was turning around in Emma’s arms, so they were standing face to face. Emma didn’t release her grip on Regina’s waist. Instead she gave a gentle squeeze and flashed Regina a little smile. 

But Regina pursed her lips and didn’t seem overly satisfied. 

“What is it?” Emma asked and frowned a bit. 

Regina gently freed herself from Emma’s arms and then walked over to the nightstand where her phone was lying. She grabbed it and then sat down on the edge of it. She began typing on her phone, and   
Emma walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She figured that Regina had something on her mind. And she was right. Soon Regina handed the phone to her, and Emma squinted slightly as she read: ‘I so wish I could have said something to Mary Margaret. Standing there and hearing her say all those horrible things to you without being able to tell her to shut up was quite hard. I know that obviously, it is so much harder for you, which I suppose makes it even harder that I was not able to tell her off. If that even makes sense.’

“It does,” Emma said softly. “And it doesn’t.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“You were there,” Emma said simply. “You were right there all the time. You hugged me afterwards when I was upset.” 

Regina still didn’t seem entirely satisfied. She typed on her phone again and after a moment she handed the phone to Emma. The blonde read the message: ‘I feel like I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t keep you safe.’

“You-“ Emma interrupted herself by pressing her lips against Regina’s. Regina made this surprised little sound but didn’t move an inch. Instead she took Emma’s hands between her own. 

“-Always protect me,” Emma finished as she broke the kiss. “Always and no matter what. You protected me today by being there. Don’t ever think otherwise.” She didn’t give Regina the chance to respond to that. Instead she kissed her once more. With so much more intensity this time. She actually ended up “tackling” Regina, and Regina grunted slightly as she ended up on her back on the bed. 

“Woops,” Emma chuckled. “You okay?”

Regina’s chest rumbled again as she nodded, and then she pulled Emma down on top of her. 

“Why, professor Mills, I think you’re flirting with me,” Emma smirked as she adjusted a bit on top of Regina and then dipped down and kissed her once more. 

Regina buried her fingers in Emma’s hair as they kissed, and Emma hoped that she could kiss whatever doubt Regina had, away. Thinking that she hadn’t been protecting Emma today was absolutely ridiculous. Emma deepened the kiss and Regina moaned just a little bit. 

Knock-knock-knock. “Mom? Can I come in?” 

Emma suffocated a slight groan as she gently rolled off of Regina and sat up. 

Regina sat up in bed, ran a finger through her hair and then shifted and tapped twice on the nightstand. 

The door was pushed open and Henry poked his head inside. “Can you please come and help me?” he asked Regina. “There’s a math thing I can’t figure out.”

Regina nodded, smiled at him and then rose from the bed. She gave Emma’s cheek a soft pat and then left the hotel room to help Henry with his “math thing”. 

Emma groaned quietly as she flopped back on the bed. That had been ill timing. Oh well. At least Henry had knocked this time. That was something. The blonde chuckled a bit and then closed her eyes. 

Today had been a pretty emotional one. She shook her head slightly. Regina had thought that she hadn’t been protecting Emma. That was crazy. Didn’t Regina know that she had been the sole reason Emma had been capable of even facing her adoptive mother? Didn’t Regina know her presence had made the entire difference? Emma shook her head again. Regina had thought that she hadn’t been protecting Emma. The blonde decided right then and there that she would ask Regina to look in a mirror the next time she unleashed what Henry called “scary eyes”. That description wasn’t that far off, but it hadn’t been an entirely scary look either. Emma had seen something else in Regina’s eyes. Fierce protectiveness. “If you mess with Emma, you mess with me”. That was what she had seen in Regina’s eyes, and Emma could seldom remember a time where anyone had given Mary Margaret that look. And she couldn’t remember a time where anyone had protected her like that. So if Regina ever claimed that she hadn’t protected Emma again...

“Bull,” Emma scoffed. Plain and simple bull. Regina didn’t need a voice in order to be protective. That look in her eyes had been more than enough. 

The blonde stretched on the bed. She was getting tired. Like she always was whenever she had eaten. Maybe she should try and get a bit of shuteye while Regina was helping Henry with his homework. 

Emma had a feeling that she would have some trouble with falling asleep tonight. Today had been stressful. Emma always had trouble sleeping after a stressful day, but hey, at least she was gonna be in Regina’s arms. The best place in the world. 

Emma heard Henry laugh from the room next door, and the blonde wondered what joke she was missing out on. Maybe she should find out instead of laying here. She rose from the bed, left the room and then knocked on the door to the room Henry was sharing with Zelena. When he said, “come in” the blonde poked her head in and asked if she could “join the party”. Henry laughed as he said yes of course. If she was good at math, that was.......

As day turned into night, Emma picked up on how Regina gradually began touching her neck more and more. She fiddled with the edge of her scarf while they were having dinner that night, and when they had said goodnight to Zelena and Henry and had retired to their own room, Emma “caught” Regina trace the scars on her throat several times. Emma didn’t need to ask in order to know that Regina was thinking about tomorrow’s surgery, and rather than spilling bullshit, Emma gave Regina’s shoulder a slight squeeze and asked: “how about that shower, babe?”

Regina visibly perked up at that and nodded. 

“Come on then,” Emma said with a chuckle as she outstretched a hand towards Regina.

Regina immediately took the accepted hand and willingly let Emma pull her up from the bed. 

They walked into the bathroom, quickly shedding their clothes and then stepping inside the shower under the warm spray. Emma didn’t waste any time in wrapping her arms around Regina and then shivering at the skin to skin contact. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love taking showers with you?”

Regina smiled a little at that. 

“And have I ever mentioned how cute you look with wet hair?” Emma continued, now smirking. 

Regina smirked right back at her. 

“Now hug me, damnit,” Emma snickered, and felt how Regina’s chest rumbled slightly as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. 

“Oooh,” Emma said without joking much. “This is nice.”

Regina’s hand slipped down some.”

“That too,” Emma added and shivered as Regina lightly began caressing her stomach. Emma took an extra breath. Regina was touching her so softly and lightly. Emma was both eager for more and loved the feeling of how softly Regina was touching her. And then Regina’s hand slipped just a little bit lower. To the bottom of Emma’s abdomen. Her fingers were nearing the place where Emma was finding herself to be aching more and more. God, that felt incredible!

“Mmm, babe,” Emma breathed. “That feels so good!”

Regina hummed a bit in response and then her hand slipped lower still and cupped Emma’s core. 

Emma automatically widened her stance. This worked so much better than it had in that tiny little train bathroom. There was a lot more room in this bathroom. Emma was definitely not complaining about this. The only thing she was complaining a little bit about was the fact that it would be six weeks before they could do this again. Emma was already touch starved. 

Regina went from lightly cupping, to gently stroking between Emma’s thighs, and Emma drew in a sharp breath, tried to sound calm as she asked: “are you sure you should be doing that?”

Regina’s fingers immediately stilled. 

“I mean, I want t-to,” Emma half-stuttered. “I always want to, but I was just-“ her voice failed when she felt the full effect of the way Regina was touching her.

Emma swallowed something as she forced herself to focus on what it was, she really wanted to say: “b-big day to... tomorrow- oh god!- I don’t want you to tire yourself.”

Regina smiled a little again and shook her head lightly, bowed her head and captured Emma’s lips in a soft, gentle, kiss.

Emma immediately returned the kiss, cupped Regina’s cheeks and then chuckled lightly into the kiss as drops of water landed on her nose. Sometimes shower sex sounded more glamorous than it actually was. 

Regina found her clit with the tip of her finger, and perhaps shower sex wasn’t all that glamorous, but it was most definitely sexy! Emma moaned a bit into the kiss. It was possible that they shouldn’t be doing this tonight. It was possible that it was a bad idea considering that tomorrow was gonna be long and exhausting for both of them, but mostly for Regina. But instead of being the voice of common sense, Emma found herself backing up against the wet tiles and looked at Regina as best as she could through the stream of water. Regina didn’t look like this was enormously strenuous for her. Oh no, not even in the slightest. Instead she kept gently stroking between Emma’s legs, slowly, so slowly. Tonight wasn’t for fast and rushed. Regina’s lips travelled down her neck, and Emma’s head automatically lolled to the side to give Regina better access. “I love you,” the blonde mumbled spontaneously. Her voice was barely audible over the steady stream of water, but she could still feel how   
Regina’s mouth stilled on her neck for a split second. Then her tongue swirled over Emma’s skin once more and her fingers stroked faster between the blonde’s legs, and Emma knew a hundredth percent that Regina had heard what she said. Regina always heard what she said. 

Emma felt another surge of arousal bloom low in her belly, and she closed her eyes, focused entirely on Regina’s fingers and how they touched her. She felt Regina’s other hand lightly cup her breast and then tweak her nipple gently, and Emma’s abdomen almost twitched at that. Her hips began rolling against Regina’s fingers, and Regina “answered” by lightly circling the blonde’s clit with her fingertips. 

Emma moaned sharply and steadied herself by putting her hands on Regina’s shoulders. Right now, she needed all the support she could get. She opened her eyes briefly to smile at Regina, and Regina smiled back. That was the last thing Emma saw before her belly unplugged and she stopped thinking all together.... 

************************************

Emma woke. Thanks to their activities in the shower earlier, Emma had gone out as a light the moment her head hit the pillow, but now she was surprised to find herself awake in the middle of the night. 

At first, she had no idea why she was awake, but as she turned her head, she discovered that Regina wasn’t in bed anymore. Emma immediately sat up in bed and it didn’t take long before she found Regina. The brunette was sitting curled up in one of the plushy chairs by the window. She was sitting curled up with her legs tugged up under her, looking at nothing in particular. Even in the darkness,   
Emma could see that Regina was completely lost in thoughts. A bit like Emma had been earlier.

“Hey,” Emma said softly. 

Regina turned her head. 

“Why aren’t you in bed, Mills?” Emma gently chided. “It’s late.”

Regina offered a light shrug in response, and that alone was enough reason for Emma to shuffle and then climb out of bed. She walked over to where Regina was sitting and gently put a hand on her knee.   
“Come back to bed. Please.”

But Regina shook her head in response. 

“Have you even slept at all since we went to bed?” Emma asked. 

Regina shook her head again. 

“You should have poked me,” Emma said gently, chiding once more. “I could have helped.”

Regina cracked something that could almost have been a smile, but it didn’t look one bit genuine. This was the closest she had been to being unresponsive in a very long time, and it prompted Emma to lean forward and cup Regina’s cheek. “Hey,” she said lightly once more. 

Regina looked up again. 

“Don’t disappear,” Emma said gently. “And don’t sit here in the darkness. Come back to bed, beautiful. Please?” she extended a hand out towards her girlfriend.

And this time, Regina nodded and accepted the hand being held out towards her. 

“You’re cold,” Emma said as her fingers closed lightly around Regina’s wrist. “We can’t have that. Let’s get you warmed up, babe.”

They went back to bed, and Emma made sure that Regina was covered with the duvet. Then she snuggled into Regina’s side and gently prompted: “communicate with me.”

Regina immediately grabbed her phone from the bedside table and began typing on it. After what only felt like seconds, she turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma squinted just a little bit as she looked at the softly lit up screen. She wasn’t wearing her contacts right now, but she still managed to read: ‘I’m so terribly nervous.’

“Of course you are,” Emma said, dipped her head and pressed a kiss to Regina’s silk clad shoulder.

Regina typed on her phone again and now her fingers were trembling ever so slightly. She took a bit longer to write the next message, and Emma made sure to rest her cheek on Regina’s shoulder. That meant that Regina didn’t have to turn the phone screen when she was done writing. Emma simply had to look down and read: ‘and I’m scared too. I keep thinking about how it was the last time I was in the hospital. How I couldn’t bear the idea of anyone touching me, how the operation didn’t work. I was in such a dark place when I found out that the surgery had been unsuccessful, and I’m frightened of going back to that place.’

“Come here,” Emma said gently. 

Regina put the phone down on the night stand and willingly slid closer to Emma until the blonde could wrap her arms firmly around her. She stroked Regina’s hair which was soft and curly from the shower. “If you are going back to that place, I’ll be right there with you,” she firmly promised. “I’m not letting you go anywhere without me. Not even to dark places. I’ll be there. And I’ll help you get back.”

Regina’s breathing became ragged at that. 

Emma held her even closer. “It’s okay to be scared, babe. It’s more than okay. You’ve already been through so much, and you have no idea how proud I am of you for doing this. You are so, so, so brave!”

Regina flashed a meek little smile and shook her head. 

“Yes, you are,” Emma said firmly. “You’re the bravest person I know.”

Regina’s smile suggested that she felt less than brave right now, so Emma did the only thing she could think of right now. She shifted and then pulled Regina down on top of her so she could skim her fingers up and down the brunette’s back. Then she began writing on Regina’s back. First declarations of love, but then the moment inspired her, and she began writing “brave” on Regina’s back, and she was certain that Regina sniffled a tiny bit at that, but her suspicion was never confirmed. She didn’t want to ask Regina and potentially make her feel embarrassed about it. There was nothing embarrassing about feeling nervous and afraid. Emma wished that Regina already knew that.

And it didn’t take all that long before Regina became heavier on top of her and her breathing evened out. It would appear that she had finally fallen asleep. Emma was relieved at that. Regina deserved all the rest she could get before tomorrow. The blonde continued to skim her fingertips up and down Regina’s back. In case Regina woke up again, Emma wanted this to be the first thing she felt. 

But Regina didn’t wake up. Quite the reverse. She continued to sleep peacefully, and after a while, Emma wrapped her long arms around the brunette and held her close.....

They were up early the following morning. Emma felt a bit tired, but she was quickly able to push that aside and replace it with concern when she saw how pale Regina was. She looked like she was about to throw up, but when Emma gently asked her how she felt, she insisted that she was fine. 

Emma didn’t give much for her “fine”, but she didn’t push the issue. Instead she followed Regina’s example and got dressed. 

Then they walked downstairs to meet Zelena and Henry for breakfast in the restaurant. Henry too looked quite serious this morning, and he gave Regina a big hug when he saw her. So did Zelena. She also asked: “how are you feeling, little sis?”

Regina just offered a light shrug in response, and then they sat down to have breakfast. Well, Emma and Henry and Zelena had breakfast. Regina wasn’t allowed to have any food or beverage before the operation, and just as well. She looked a hundredth percent like she was about to be sick, and she fiddled with the bottom of her scarf and generally seemed very distant. Emma made no attempt at talking to her. Instead she made sure to incorporate as many touches as possible, and every time she touched, she was rewarded with a little smile. Despite everything, that was a relief. It was a relief to know that Regina hadn’t disappeared entirely. Her body hadn’t gone rigid. 

Emma noted that Henry didn’t have much of an appetite either this morning. Instead of eating, he pushed the food around on his plate. At that Regina leaned forward and pointed lightly to the food and then back to her son. 

“I’m not hungry,” Henry said, voice small and eyes flickering. 

Then Regina pointed to the empty spot next to her on the long bench, and Henry immediately got up from his chair and came over to sit next to his mom on the long bench. Regina gently wrapped an arm around him, and Henry leaned into his mother’s side. Emma wasn’t sure who was comforting who, but the sight went straight to her heart and made her want to weep just a little bit. 

But of course she didn’t. She couldn’t. That wouldn’t be very fair to Regina. Once again, she reached out and touched Regina’s hand, and Regina automatically turned her palm upwards so their fingers could interlace. 

Emma gave the brunette’s hand a little squeeze and noted that she herself wasn’t very hungry either. It felt as though her stomach was full of bubbles. She felt even more nervous than she had been yesterday. Knowing that there would be a point where she had to leave Regina today was almost unbearable. Knowing that Regina would be rolled into surgery where she couldn’t be with her, damn nearly broke Emma’s heart. She was definitely not hungry either and had to flash Regina a sheepish little smile when the brunette pointed to Emma’s half full plate of food and then back to Emma....

After breakfast they left. They couldn’t very well postpone it any longer. Regina went upstairs to grab the bag she had packed for the hospital stay, and then they all four left the hotel and climbed into the taxi Zelena had booked beforehand. 

Regina sat leaned back as the taxi took them to the hospital. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing in that, slow, deep way Emma recognized as her “do not panic”-technique. Zelena had claimed the passenger’s seat, meaning that Regina was sitting in the backseat between Emma and Henry, and Emma felt very satisfied with that. She was holding Regina’s right hand while Henry was holding his mother’s left hand. Regina even smiled a bit. 

After about ten minutes of driving, they reached their destination. The taxi pulled up in front of the hospital. Zelena paid the driver, and then the little group went up the stairs that lead up to the door to the hospital. 

“Milady,” Emma said and tried to joke as she held the door open for Regina. 

Regina cracked a teeny tiny smile at that, and then they walked up to the front desk where a receptionist looked up and smiled as they approached. 

Regina reached within her bag and found the sheet of paper concerning her hospital appointment and handed it to the receptionist. 

The receptionist glanced at the papers and then looked up at Regina, flashed her a warm smile. “Miss Mills. The nurse should be here in a moment.”

They were pointed towards a waiting room where they discarded of their coats and then sat down. Regina kept biting her lip until Emma took her hand and whispered that she needed that lip in one piece. 

Once again, Regina cracked a teeny tiny smile at Emma’s lame joke, and Emma was grateful that she still could make Regina smile in spite of how nervous she was. Then her phone vibrated somewhere in her pocket, and Regina shifted a bit as she wiggled the phone out of her pocket. She tapped it a few times and then another smile blossomed on her lips. 

“Something good?” Emma asked a bit dumbly. Of course it was something good. Otherwise Regina wouldn’t have been smiling. 

Regina nodded and gave Emma the phone so she could read the message, and Emma blinked twice before focusing on the message Regina had just received: ‘I wish you the very best of luck today. I’m dreadfully sorry I can’t be there to fuss over you, I should have liked that very much, but I trust that Emma will fuss for the both of us. And be warned that I expect an update about how you are doing from either yourself or her. If I don’t get one, I’ll come to Toronto and see for myself.’

“Your ex-girlfriend has a way of saying things,” Emma laughed. “Tell her I’ll be giving her lots of updates. We wouldn’t want to anger the dragon.”

Regina smiled a little bit as she texted Malena an answer. 

They waited for a good five minutes and then the door opened, and an elderly woman stepped in and introduced herself as nurse Winifred. She smiled warmly at Regina and then prompted the brunette to follow her so she could give Regina one last checkup before the operation was to take place. 

“Can I come with her?” Emma asked immediately. 

“Certainly,” nurse Winifred said with a smile. 

“Is mom coming back here before the operation, or...?” Henry asked and his mouth twisted a little bit. 

“Your mom will be rolled past here on the way to the operating room so you can say sleep well to her,” nurse Winifred assured and flashed Henry a reassuring smile. 

“Okay,” Henry said, relaxing in his chair once more. 

“In that case we’ll see you in a few,” Zelena said and gave Regina’s hand a slight squeeze. 

Regina smiled and nodded and then she and Emma followed nurse Winifred into a consultation room where a white hospital bed was waiting. Emma could have sworn she saw Regina glare a tiny bit at the bed. 

The nurse checked Regina’s heartbeat and pulse and noted that it was a bit elevated, but that was normal “everything considered”, and then she made a few notes.

“If you could just take a seat, doctor Auburn will be here shortly,” the nurse said and flashed them a smile as she left the room. 

“These chairs are so much better than the ones at doctor Anton’s office,” Emma commented with a slight chuckle. 

Regina’s mouth curled up in a little smile as she nodded. 

“And that bed looks very comfortable too,” Emma continued and then joked: “I might ask you to scoot over so I can take a nap with you.”

Now Regina was most definitely smiling. Emma’s little plan was working. The blonde reached over and took the brunette’s hand, brought it up to her lips and then gently kissed each knuckle. “It’ll be over before you know it, babe.”

Regina nodded and wetted her lips slightly. 

“And I’ll be right there when you wake up. I promise you, me and the kid will be the first thing you see when you open those pretty eyes of yours.”

Regina’s chin wobbled a bit now. 

“Hey now,” Emma said gently. “If you’ll start crying, I’ll start crying, and then doctor Auburn will in for the surprise of a lifetime when she comes in here.”

Despite the wetness on her cheeks, Regina’s chest rumbled slightly at that. She shook her head and then wiped her cheeks. 

“Do you like jello?” Emma asked. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Isn’t that the first meal after an operation?” the blonde continued with a slight snicker. 

Regina’s chest rumbled, but it was never cleared up whether she liked jello or not. The door to the consultation room opened and a tall woman with her hair in a very professional bun stepped in. She smiled at both of them. “Miss Mills. And miss...?”

“Swan,” Emma said helpfully. “Emma Swan.”

“Oh yes,” doctor Auburn said. “Nice to meet you, miss Swan.”

“Likewise,” Emma said, and next to her Regina loosened the scarf around her neck. 

Doctor Auburn turned her attention back to Regina. “Are you all ready for today’s surgery, Miss Mills?”

Regina put on a mighty brave face and did her best to smile, but Emma could see how nervous she was. 

So could doctor Auburn. “It’s perfectly understandable that you are feeling nervous, miss Mills. But I can assure, you’ll be in the very best of hands the whole time.”

Regina nodded. 

“I’ll just be checking your neck one last time,” Doctor Auburn said softly as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. “I’ll be quick.”

Regina’s smile became somewhat more stiff as she automatically tipped her head back to give doctor Auburn better access, and Emma immediately took Regina’s hand and squeezed it a little bit.

Doctor Auburn hadn’t been lying. She was incredibly quick and professional as she ran her fingertips over Regina’s throat and then lightly palpated. Regina was undoubtedly uncomfortable, but definitely not as uncomfortable as she had been when doctor Anton had been checking her throat in the same fashion. 

“All done,” doctor Auburn announced as she moved her hands away from Regina’s throat. She reached within the breast pocket of her coat and brought out a marker. “If you could just move your head to side for me a moment.”

Regina did as instructed, and doctor Auburn used the marker to draw on Regina’s throat, marking where she would make the incision. Then she slipped the marker back inside her pocket. “There we are. I believe we’re all set, miss Mills.”

Regina paled visibly at that and once again looked a bit like she wanted to throw up. 

“I’ll leave you to get changed, and then nurse Winifred will come and roll you into operating room,” doctor Auburn said. 

“How long will the operation take?” Emma asked, feeling the anxiety swirl in her own belly. 

“Between an hour and a half and two hours,” doctor Auburn replied and flashed her a smile. “It’s a very simple procedure, miss Swan. No need to worry.”

With that she left the room, and Emma and Regina were once again on their own.

Regina rose from her chair and walked over to the hospital bed, and only now Emma noticed the paper gown lying ready and waiting for her. Regina wrinkled her nose slightly as she lifted the paper gown with two fingers and inspected it. Then she let it fall back on the bed and lifted her sweater to pull it over her head. Then she stepped out of her shoes, undid the strings in the sweatpants she was wearing today. The material slipped down her legs and she stepped out of them. Then she unclasped her bra and slipped her arms through the sleeves in the paper gown, but she clearly struggled with the strings in the back. 

“Do you need some help with that?” Emma immediately offered. 

Regina nodded in affirmative, and Emma was quick to stand from the chair and come to her girlfriend’s aid. She quickly assisted Regina in tying the strings on the hospital gown. Once that was done, she bowed her head and planted a light kiss on Regina’s exposed shoulder. “There you go, beautiful.”

Regina turned around and Emma grinned just a tiny bit as she took in the sight of Regina in the paper gown. “Nice.”

Regina scoffed, but her eyes still gleamed slightly as she did a little mock spin. 

“You totally rock a hospital gown, babe,” Emma said and grinned. 

Regina snorted at that. 

“I mean it. You are the only person who looks sexy in a hospital gown,” Emma said firmly. 

Now Regina’s chest rumbled. She smoothed a hand over the paper gown and then sighed a bit as she looked at the hospital bed waiting for her. 

“Ready to find out whether it’s as comfortable as it looks?” Emma asked softly.

Regina made a slight shrugging motion and then she climbed up in the hospital bed. Did a little wiggle to adjust her position under the covers. 

“Comfy?” Emma asked as she moved closer so she could brush her fingers over Regina’s bare arm. 

Regina nodded and then took a deep breath. 

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Emma repeated and took Regina’s hand, brought it up to her lips and brushed a light kiss over the brunette’s knuckles. 

Regina nodded again and took one more breath. Her cheeks had been completely drained of color, and she still looked like she was on the verge of throwing up. Her eyes were bigger than Emma had ever seen them. She looked several years younger. 

Emma gave her hand a soft squeeze and wished there was some magic words she could say that would make Regina stop being nervous. She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand again, then rubbed the soft spot between Regina’s thumb and index finger. 

Regina made this little purring sound, and Emma chuckled softly. That was a very, very good sound. The best sound ever.

Their little moment was interrupted when the door was opened and nurse Winifred came in, flashed Regina a smile and then asked if she was ready. 

Regina didn’t look very ready but nodded nevertheless. 

“Excellent,” the elderly nurse said and fiddled with the bed for a few seconds. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we’ll be finished.” She moved to stand behind the bed where Regina’s head was resting on the pillow. She rolled the bed towards the door, and Emma helpfully held the door open and then followed the rolling bed. She didn’t let go of Regina’s hand. Not even for a second. 

The nurse rolled Regina’s bed down the hallway and then stopped when the reached the door that lead into the room where Henry and Zelena were waiting. She walked over to the door, opened it and then poked her head inside. It didn’t take long before Emma heard movements from the waiting room, Henry’s voice, a bit of shuffling and then Henry and Zelena came into the hallway. Henry was very much copying his mother’s behavior as he flashed her a brave smile. 

Regina returned the smile as much as she could. 

“Henry bought a little friend for you,” Zelena said and squeezed her nephew’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right, Hen?”

“Yup,” Henry said and reached within a little bag he was carrying. From the bag emerged a small and exceptionally cute teddy bear who had the brightest smile Emma had ever seen on a stuffed animal. 

“She’s for you,” Henry said as he handed the stuffed animal to his mom. “I figured she could keep you company while you sleep in there.”

Regina flashed him a beaming smile as she accepted the stuffed toy, but she looked like she was about to cry all the same. Then she lifted her hands and signed. 

In response, Henry pursed his lips for a moment as though he was considering something. Then he glanced up at Emma and finally said: “Knight. Her name is Knight.”

“It’s a girl bear, huh?” Emma said with a small grin. 

“Yup,” Henry said and then she dipped his head so he could kiss Regina on the cheek. “See you soon, mom!”

Regina nodded and smiled again. 

“VERY soon,” Zelena added as she kissed Regina’s other cheek. 

“The soonest,” Emma said goofily at it became her turn to dip her head and kiss Regina. She didn’t go for her cheek, though. She opted to kiss Regina on the lips instead.

“Yuck,” Henry said, but his voice was soft, and his eyes were sparkling.

“See you soon,” Emma repeated and gave Regina’s hand another squeeze.

Regina nodded and then lifted Knight’s tiny little paw and moved it up and down, so it looked as though the teddy bear was waving. 

Henry laughed at that, kissed his mother’s cheek one more time, and then nurse Winifred rolled the bed and Regina through a door. She disappeared from view, and Emma fought an intense urge to run after her. Now they could only wait.

Henry immediately shrunk back and for once looked like the little boy he was. Emma put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You wanna go sit down, kid?”

“Mhmm,” Henry said. 

“Good idea,” Zelena said. “I’ll just head outside and call Chad to let him know that Regina is having the surgery now, and when I come back, I’ll bring us some coffee. And some cocoa for Henry.”

“That sounds good,” Emma said. “Tell Chad I said hi.”

“I’ll do that. I’ll be right back,” Zelena said briskly as she walked down the hall towards the staircase and exit. 

Emma and Henry found a place to sit down. A place with very plushy, comfortable chairs. Emma leaned back a little. She was actually exhausted. The stress from yesterday combined with how anxious she was right now, was really starting to get to her. 

Henry was sitting next to her, and his gaze was fixated on the door. Emma suspected that he would be sitting like that until Regina was done in surgery. 

Emma put a hand on the kid’s shoulder again. She wasn’t completely sure how else to comfort him. 

“How long is mom gonna be in there for?” he asked, voice small. 

“Only two hours,” Emma said soothingly. “Maybe not even that long.”

“Two hours is long,” Henry deadpanned. 

Emma chuckled softly. Yes, she supposed that two hours was a long time for a ten year old. “She’ll be fine, Hen. Doctor Auburn will take care of her.”

“I like doctor Auburn,” Henry said. “She was the one who took care of mom the last time she was in the hospital.”

“Yeah,” Emma said with a nod. “She was.”

Henry fell silent again and kept his gaze fixated on the door. 

“Are you hungry?” Emma asked. “You didn’t have that much to eat this morning. Do you want me to find you a snack from the automat or something?”

“I’m not allowed to have snacks before lunch. Mom says so.”

Emma chuckled softly once more. “I know that, but I’m sure your mom won’t mind today.”

“Maybe later,” Henry said quietly. He was definitely not in the mood for jokes and chuckles. Every part of him radiated concern, and Emma patted his shoulder softly. “Don’t worry, kid. Your mom is gonna   
be just fine.”

“Yeah, I know, but...” Henry’s voice trailed off and Emma saw him swallow something. 

“But what, Henry?” Emma gently encouraged. “Go on. Say it.” she didn’t want him to hold back and feel as though there were questions he couldn’t ask. 

“What if something happens to mom during the surgery?” he asked, and his voice cracked. “What if something goes wrong?” 

“It’s a very uncomplicated operation, kid,” Emma said gently. “It’s not dangerous or major or anything. And Doctor Auburn is a very, very good doctor. She’ll take care of your mom.”

“I know, but... what if?” Henry pressed. 

Now it was Emma’s turn to swallow. “Then your mom would be surrounded by lots of doctors who would be ready to help her feel better right away.”

“The first time mom went to the hospital, it took her a week to wake up,” Henry said quietly. “Did you know that?”

“Yeah,” Emma said just as hushed and gave Henry’s shoulder a little squeeze. “She told me.” thinking about the medical induced coma Regina had been kept in for a week, made the blonde’s stomach pinch uncomfortably. She hadn’t felt that pinching sensation for a long time now, and Emma squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, desperately trying to banish the thought of Regina lying motionless in a hospital bed. 

“I don’t want that to happen again,” Henry mumbled. 

“It won’t,” Emma said firmly. “I can promise you, it won’t. Your mom will be just fine, Henry.”

Henry huffed a bit. “You sound like her. Mom always says she’s fine. Even when she’s not.”

“But this time, she really will be fine,” Emma said reassuringly. “I know she uses that word a lot, but this time it’s actually true.”

Henry mumbled something incoherent, and Emma frowned a bit. “What?”

“Nothing,” the kid said and shrugged once, looking every bit like Regina as he did so. 

“No, you said something,” Emma said softly. “What was it?”

“It was nothing,” Henry said, sounding every bit unconvincing. 

“I don’t think it was nothing, kid,” Emma said and leaned closer so she could bump her shoulder against his. “You can tell me anything, kid. I hope you know that.”

Henry was silent for a moment. He fiddled with the striped scarf lying in his lap and then quietly admitted: “I’m scared of hospitals.”

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Emma said quickly. “I’m scared of hospitals too.”

Henry went quiet again and Emma saw him swallow something once more. His voice was nothing more than a whisper when he said: “Mom was so sad the last time she was here.”

“Yeah. She was,” Emma agreed and squeezed his shoulder again. 

“I don’t want any more bad stuff to happen to her!” Henry said, and his voice rose and became more intense. 

“I promise you, if it’s up to me, no more bad stuff will happen to her,” Emma said very, very firmly. “Your mom looks after me, and I look after her.”

“I know. You’re her White Swan,” Henry said simply. 

“Damn right I am!” Emma said firmly. 

She had expected Henry to laugh a little and then berate her for cursing, but it never happened. Instead Henry muttered again, quietly, but Emma still heard: “you’re nothing like...”

“Like who, Henry?” Emma asked quickly, heart beating faster now. 

Henry snapped his jaw shut and shook his head. 

“Kid, like who?” Emma asked, voice gentle now. 

Henry shook his head again, and his bottom lip trembled a bit. 

“Who am I not like, Henry?” Emma asked quietly and moved her hand so she could place it on top of Henry’s. 

Henry was biting his lip now. 

Emma turned slightly in the plushy chair so she could look directly at the young boy. She kept her hand on top of his as she asked: “Henry, how much do you know about your mom’s accident?”

Henry swallowed audible at the question, and Emma could feel his little hand tremble underneath hers. He blinked, and Emma could see the tears threatening to spill over. 

“You can tell me, kid,” Emma said gently and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “You can tell me anything.”

Henry sniffled again, his eyes were full of tears now and his voice broke when he whispered the most heartbreaking confession Emma had ever heard. The most heartbreaking confession a kid could say: “I know that what happened to mom wasn’t an accident. I know that she was hurt because of.... Because of him.”

Emma’s heart shattered into a million little pieces at the hushed confession, and she did the only thing she could do in this situation. The only thing that came to mind, the only thing she could do to comfort the little boy she had grown to care so, so much for.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Henry, pulling him in for a hug. She felt his little arms wrap around her neck, could feel how Henry trembled in her arms. 

“Oh, kid,” Emma whispered and perhaps she squeezed him a little bit as he sniffled. “Kid, I am so, so, so sorry!” she was fairly certain that Henry wasn’t the only one who was crying now, but Emma didn’t care. It was as she had suspected. Henry knew the truth about what had happened to Regina. Perhaps he’d known all along. 

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Emma and Henry talk more about his confession, and later Regina wakes up from the surgery. And might be a tiny bit high after having been sedated.


	71. Part Seventy One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this chapter features some talk about domestic abuse and trauma.... And some adorable, high Regina acting like a cinnamon roll ;)

Emma wasn’t sure how long they were hugging each other like that, but at some point, Henry’s sniffles turned into little hiccups and then died down completely. She rubbed his back to soothe both of them and tried to swallow the massive lump she had in her throat. 

After another moment, she felt Henry’s body sag against her own. He had stopped hiccupping now and Emma released him, asked him to stay put, and then she quickly skipped down the hallway and asked the receptionist if she could have a couple of tissues. The receptionist was very helpful and asked if everything was okay. Emma said that everything was fine even though it wasn’t.

Henry was still sitting curled up in the chair when Emma came back and handed him a tissue and instructed him to: “blow”. 

Henry chuckled wetly as he took the tissue from her. “You sound like mom,” he informed her and then blew his nose. 

“Yeah, I suppose I do,” Emma agreed with him and wiped her eyes with the napkin. She didn’t need a mirror to know that her mascara was smeared all over, but she didn’t care. Right now there were far more important things to think about. This conversation was not yet over. She knew that it was fucking hard to talk about, but she also knew that the kid needed to get this out. He needed to tell everything he knew. Otherwise it would eat him up. He had already kept quiet for far too long about what he knew. 

Emma moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him again. “How long have you known about this, Henry?” she asked gently. 

“A long time,” Henry whispered. “Ever since mom was in the hospital the first time.”

Emma’s heart shattered again. That was a long time. She gave him a soft, reassuring squeeze as she asked: “and how did you find out about it?”

Henry went quiet and looked down at his sneakers. “Do we have to talk about it?” he asked quietly after a moment. 

“Yes, I think we do,” Emma said gently. “Because right now it feels like you have a huge stone in your belly, isn’t that right?”

“Y-yeah,” Henry whispered, and his voice trembled again. 

“If you talk about it, that stone will disappear from your belly,” Emma said.

“Do you p-promise?”

“Cross my heart,” Emma said solemnly and moved her chair, so she and Henry were seeing eye to eye. 

Henry made a dry little coughing sound, blew his nose one more time and then began talking in a tiny, whispery voice: “it was two days after mom had gotten to the hospital,” he said and fiddled with his scarf once more. “It was while she was still... asleep. I was sitting in the waiting room with aunt Zelena. We were supposed to go in and see mom after the doctor had been to check on her. Aunt Zelena had fallen asleep while waiting, I don’t think she had slept very much since mom ended up in the hospital.” Henry swallowed something and his fingers closed around the scarf. “But I wanted to see mom now. I didn’t wanna wait until Aunt Zelena woke up, so while she was sleeping, I got up and snuck into mom’s room. I sat by her bed and held her hand and told her that I hoped she would wake up soon because I m-missed her...” he bit his lip and blinked, and Emma immediately took his little hand in her own. She gave a gentle squeeze and Henry puffed out air before continuing: “while I was sitting there, I heard voices outside. One of them was mom’s doctor, and I didn’t want to get in trouble because I had snuck in without Aunt Zelena, so instead of going outside where mom’s doctor was, I hid in the bathroom. Mom’s doctor came in with a nurse, and I heard them talking while the doctor was examining mom. They talked about how sick she was, and how lucky she had been. At first, I thought they meant the car accident, but then they started talking about how mom wouldn’t have been so lucky if the police hadn’t showed up when they did, and if he had applied just a little more pressure to her neck, she wouldn’t have been alive. I didn’t understand what that meant, because Aunt Zelena had said that mom had been in a car accident,” Henry swallowed something again, and Emma immediately gave his hand a little squeeze. A gentle reminder that she was there. And a dam had clearly been broken. Now the words were spilling from Henry’s lips: “mom’s doctor and the nurse kept talking, and the doctor said how mom’s injuries was some of the worst domestic abuse injuries she had ever seen.”

“Oh honey,” Emma said quietly and felt how her eyes welled up once more. 

“I didn’t understand what that meant,” Henry said quietly. “I thought it had something to do with the car accident. Once the doctor and nurse were gone, I snuck out of mom’s room and went back to Aunt Zelena. She was still asleep, so I couldn’t ask her about it. So I borrowed her phone and googled what it meant.”

“Oh god,” Emma said and squeezed his little hand just a bit tighter. This was awful. Henry had found out what had happened to his mother in the most horrible way imaginable.

“There were so many scary stories,” Henry said and looked down at his shoes instead. “And at first I thought that I had heard wrong because it didn’t make sense. Something like that had never happened to mom, but then I remembered... something.”

“And what was that, kid?” Emma asked gently and said to him what she always said to Regina: “you can tell me anything.”

“It was...” Henry wetted his lips and looked at their clasped hands. “Something that happened a few weeks before mom ended up in the hospital. It was late at night, and I had woken up because I was thirsty and wanted to get a drink of water. I got out of bed and made sure to be quiet as I went downstairs. But when I got upstairs again, I heard mom and Killian talk or whisper in the bedroom. I could tell that mom was angry, but I couldn’t really tell why she was angry because she was whispering, and Killian sounded pretty angry too. Anyway, I was in my room, but the door wasn’t closed when I heard another sound from the bedroom. A thud or a clap or something like that. Then I heard Killian say he was sorry a bunch of times, and then I heard the door to the bedroom open and then footsteps. I could tell that it was mom’s footsteps. She went into the guest bedroom and closed the door. I heard that she locked it too, and I thought that it was weird that she wanted to sleep in the guest bedroom, but it was late, and I was tired, so I just went to bed without thinking more about it.”

Emma had no words right now. All she could do right now was to squeeze Henry’s hand as he told his story. And her breath hitched when she realized that Henry had just named the man who had hurt Regina. Killian. His name was Killian. Emma’s vision reddened, but she forced herself to remain calm as Henry continued: 

“When I came downstairs to have breakfast the next morning, mom had a red mark on her cheek,” Henry said quietly, and tears leaked from his eyes again. “I asked her about it, but she just said that she had fallen in the shower this morning. Then Killian came downstairs and said good morning and joked with me like he always did. He went over to mom and began to kiss and cuddle her and say that breakfast smelled amazing and that she was the best cook in the world. Mom laughed, but her laugh was... different. I think I teased them because they were being gross, but Killian said that there was nothing gross about loving my mom and being nice to her.”

Emma felt sick to her stomach now. Sprint-to-the-bathroom-and-throw-up sick. 

“He was only being nice to her because he had hit her the night before, isn’t that right?” Henry asked and turned his head to look directly at Emma. 

Emma nodded wordlessly in confirmation. This was so utterly heartbreaking. For both Regina and Henry. Regina because she had lived through that horrible nightmare, and for Henry because he had overheard Regina being slapped by that miserable excuse of a human being. 

Henry sniffled again and used the hand that wasn’t holding on to Emma’s to rub his eyes. “Why did he do it?” he whispered. “Why did he hit my mom?”

Emma could have started talking about psychology. Could have begun explaining how some men were so desperate for power and control that they used horrendous, brutal methods to achieve that, she could have talked about how abusers often grew up in abusive households and had been beaten themselves. but she didn’t. Because it felt like giving a strict reason why, felt like giving an excuse. And she didn’t want Henry to believe that Killian could hide behind some sort of reason or excuse. There was absolutely no excuse for what that bastard had done to Regina. Absolutely no excuse whatsoever! 

“There is no reason, kid,” Emma said as she engulfed Henry in a hug again. “He didn’t need a reason to do what he did. He did it because he was a miserable, pathetic, son of a.... buttface.” 

“Buttface?” Henry repeated, giggling wetly against Emma’s shoulder. 

“Yep. Buttface,” Emma confirmed. She could probably have come up with something way worse, had she had the opportunity, but right now “buttface” would have to suffice. 

“I should have figured it out,” Henry whispered against the blonde’s shirt. “I should have told Aunt Zelena about the red mark on mom’s cheek. Maybe I could have stopped-“

“No,” Emma said firmly and put a finger underneath Henry’s chin so she could tilt his face up and look into his eyes. “This is not your fault, Henry. You are not responsible for what happened to your mom. Your mom isn’t responsible for what happened. The only one who’s at fault in this, is Killian. It’s very, very important that you understand that, kid. He’s the only one who is to blame for this.”

Henry sniffled again. “He almost killed her. The doctor said so herself.”

“But she survived,” Emma said as she pulled the boy into her arms again. “Your mom is tough. She had you. Of course she survived.”

“I h-hate him!” Henry said earnestly. 

“And that’s okay,” Emma said gently as she rubbed his back. “You’re allowed to hate him, Henry.”

“He took my mom’s voice,” Henry said, voice muffled against Emma’s shirt. “He was supposed to love her, and instead he did this to her!”

Emma could think of nothing to say. She settled for holding Henry close and allowing him to be angry with the man who had hurt his mother so gruesomely. Henry was shaking slightly in her arms now, and Emma gently encouraged him to “Let it all out, kid. It’s okay, just let it out. Be angry.” She rubbed his back soothingly as he cried in her arms. After a few minutes, Emma felt him sag in her arms once more. He sniffled, then lifted his head slightly.

“You haven’t told anyone about this, have you?” Emma asked softly, already knowing the answer.

“No.” Henry shook his head once. “I deleted the search history after I used Aunt Zelena’s phone. I didn’t want her to know that I k-knew.”

“And why is that?” Emma asked gently. She already knew the answer to that question as well. 

“She would tell my mom,” Henry said quietly. “And mom was so sick at that time. I didn’t want to make her even sicker.”

Emma shifted and took the boy’s hand again. “Henry, your mom has to know that you know this.”

“No!” Henry immediately protested. “She can’t know!”

“Kid, she has to,” Emma said very, very gently and squeezed his hand. 

“Why can’t we just keep it a secret?” Henry asked pleadingly. 

Emma shook her head. “This is not something we can keep a secret, Hen. Especially not from your mom. She has to know so you and her can talk about it, how the whole thing has been for you. It’s very important that you do that. And so you maybe can talk to somebody else about it too.”

“Like a shrink?” Henry asked and wrinkled his nose. 

“A therapist, yeah,” Emma nodded. 

“Mom’s been seeing a therapist,” Henry mused. 

“That’s right, she has,” Emma said. “So have I. And it has helped both of us, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Henry said and nodded slightly. 

“I think that could help you too,” Emma said and gave his hand another little squeeze. 

“Can’t I just talk to you about it? And mom?” Henry asked. 

“Of course you can,” Emma said. “But sometimes it helps to talk about somebody else too. Somebody who doesn’t know what has happened. Telling everything can be really helpful.”

Henry nodded a bit, seemed to consider it, but then his voice was small once again as he said: “mom will be sad when she finds out that I know.”

“She will,” Emma agreed. “But she’ll also be happy that you told her. That way she can do everything to help you. We both can.”

Henry cuddled into her side again. “I’m glad my mom has you, Emma.”

“I’m glad I have your mom. And you,” Emma said and gave him a slight squeeze. “You guys are my family.”

“And families protect each other,” Henry mumbled. 

“Yep, they sure do,” Emma said firmly. 

“And if I don’t tell mom, I’m not protecting her, am I?” Henry quietly said. 

“In a way you are,” Emma replied. “I know you want to protect her from getting sad again, but kid, you can’t keep this bottled up. This hasn’t just affect your mom. It affected you too, and she has to know that.”

Henry’s voice was small as he asked: “can you maybe go with me? When I tell her?”

“Of course I can,” Emma promised and gave him another squeeze. “Absolutely.” She was almost mashing his face against her sweater, and maybe that was why Henry’s voice was completely muffled when he said: “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you too, kid,” Emma said surprised but nevertheless very, very happy. She wrapped her arms even tighter around the kid and squeezed him until he snickered slightly. 

“How does your stomach feel now, buddy?” the blonde asked and ruffled his hair. 

“Better,” Henry said, sounding both relieved and surprised. 

“The stone’s all gone?” Emma asked and loosened her grip on him slightly.

“Yeah,” Henry said muffled. 

“That’s good,” Emma said gently and then hugged him tightly once more.

They were still sitting like that when footsteps approached and Zelena came back. She was rather peaky looking and was balancing three plastic cups in her hands. “Sorry to have kept you waiting,” she said. “I brought coffee and cocoa.”

“Thanks, Aunt Z,” Henry said as he peered up at her from Emma’s embrace. 

“Is everything okay here?” she asked and raised an eyebrow at the way Emma and Henry were sitting cuddled together. 

“Yeah,” Henry answered, and Emma didn’t correct him. She respected that he wasn’t ready to talk more about it today. He had already told plenty. 

He wiggled out of Emma’s embrace and then accepted the cup of cocoa from Zelena. He took exactly three sips and then declared that he had to go to the bathroom. He declined having either Zelena or   
Emma showing him where the bathroom was and insisted that he could find it on his own. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, little man?” Zelena asked and looked at him over her cup of tea. 

“Yup,” Henry said and then disappeared out of the door. Emma listened as his footsteps became fainter and fainter and then disappeared entirely. The blonde took a sip of her coffee. After the conversation she’d just had with Henry, the coffee felt like a boost of energy. And a much needed one. This was the heaviest conversation Emma had had in a very long time. 

“I don’t believe he was being entirely honest,” Zelena said plainly and took a sip of her tea. “I know that look on his face.”

Emma took another sip of her coffee.

“Should I be worried about my nephew?” Zelena asked plainly in that typical no-nonsense way she so often spoke in. 

Emma wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t want to answer anything on Henry’s behalf, but she didn’t want Zelena to worry about him either. “Henry and I just had a pretty serious talk about something, but it’s something he has to talk to Regina about first.”

Zelena frowned. “That sounds rather alarming, Emma. I’m getting worried, and I’m not sure how much more worry I can take today.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said. “But I think it’s important that he talks to Regina before anything else.”

“Very well,” Zelena said, took another small sip of her tea and then leaned back in the chair. “God what a day!”

“Are you okay?” Emma asked and took a second glance at the redhead. She really looked rather pale and definitely not well. 

“Yes. Though I do suspect that I’m pregnant,” Zelena said plainly. 

“Oh my god,” Emma said and nearly dropped her cup of coffee. “That’s amazing news! Regina is gonna be over the moon when she finds out!”

“Regina?” Zelena laughed dryly. “Who do you think planted the suspicion in my head?” 

“Oh,” Emma said, remembering how Regina had followed Zelena upstairs to check on her. And apparently to have a sisterly talk as well. 

“Yes, she has tried it before. She knows the symptoms,” Zelena said lightly. 

“Have you taken a-“

“Pregnancy test?” Zelena interrupted. “No, I have not. I wanted to wait until... Well, I don’t actually know until what. Maybe until Regina is awake and alert so I can share the result with her.”

“I get that,” Emma nodded.

“I just wish I didn’t feel sick all the time,” Zelena stated matter of factly and grimaced slightly. “I thought the whole point with this was morning sickness. It’s almost past morning now.”

“I’m sorry,” Emma said sympathetically. “Have you told Chad?”

“No, I have not,” Zelena replied. “I wasn’t aware of this before I left Vancouver, and I don’t think this is the kind of conversation we can have over the phone.”

“Good point,” Emma said with a slight nod. 

“But back to Henry...” Zelena said firmly. “I am a hundredth percent onboard with the fact that there’s something he wants to talk to Regina about, but is he okay?”

“He will be,” Emma said. She was sure that opening up and telling that he knew the truth had already helped Henry enormously.

“Are you sure?” Zelena asked, took a sip of her tea and then made a face. “God, this stuff taste awful!”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Emma answered. 

“Sure about what?” Henry asked as he stepped back inside the waiting room. 

“Sure about that this tea is awful,” Zelena and rose from her chair. She ruffled her nephew’s hair on her way over to the trashcan, and then she threw the half-filled plastic cup into the trashcan. 

“Poor tea,” Henry said with a light snicker. 

“That’s what it gets for being awful,” Zelena said and glared at the plastic cup now lying in the trashcan. 

Henry laughed. A genuine, happy laugh, and it felt as though something heavy detached from Emma’s chest and disappeared in thin air. Henry turned his head and looked at her, and Emma could see the silent “thank you for making me talk about this” in his smile. He looked less troubled. Emma knew that one conversation about the difficult topic wouldn’t nearly be enough, but it was definitely a start. And a very good start too. Emma swallowed the remains of the lump in her throat. Henry had felt as though Regina had been hurt because he couldn’t protect her. Emma’s jaw clenched slightly. There was that intense urge to murder Regina’s ex-fiancé again. She took a deep sip of her coffee and silently counted to ten in an attempt to calm herself. Being angry didn’t help the matter. She couldn’t change what had happened. She had to focus on what was important. Protecting Regina and Henry. Her new family. 

“When is mom coming out of surgery?” Henry asked.

“In a while, Hen,” Zelena said and glanced at her watch. “We just have to be patient a little while longer.” 

Emma took the opportunity to check her phone. She wiggled the device out of her pocket and tapped on it. The screen lit up. There was a new message from Ruby. She was asking Emma if she was okay, if they were still waiting. Emma texted back that they were still waiting, and that she was doing okay. Everything considered. Well, waiting was damn hard, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

Waiting was all they could do. 

She zoned out for a moment as Zelena and Henry chitchatted. Exhaustion rushed over her like a wave. God, she was so tired. It felt as though every joint in her body was buzzing. Like every bone in her body was made out of rubber. It literally felt like she could fall asleep right here in this not too comfortable chair. She tipped her back and closed her eyes for just a moment as she silently counted the seconds until she could see Regina again. 

Yes, waiting was damn hard. 

Time crept by so slowly, and Emma wasn’t completely sure how they managed to pass the time, but she did know that at some point, she, Zelena and Henry were playing a guessing game called “name that thing”, a game that mostly consisted of guessing which thing in the waiting room the other person was looking at. And later, they amused themselves with looking through the old gossip magazines lying in the waiting room. Henry somehow conjured a pencil, and both Emma and Zelena laughed heartedly when he insisted upon drawing a mustache on everyone’s face in the magazines. And then eyebrows. Emma wasn’t quite sure for how long they had fun with that little game, but it definitely made all three of them laugh loudly, and Emma was grateful for that. She was relieved that Henry could still laugh despite the heavy, heartbreaking things they had been talking about today. 

As on cue, Henry snickered again and motioned for Emma to look at the picture of some celebrity he had just “spruced up”. 

“Nice,” Emma said and snickered herself when she looked at the picture. Henry had provided the poor woman with huge, overgrown eyebrows. It sure as hell didn’t improve her appearance, but it was definitely very, very funny to look at!

“You’re quite the little artist, nephew of mine,” Zelena said with a chuckle. “I’m sure you can make a career of it.”

“Nah, I wanna be an author like Emma,” Henry said without looking up. 

“Oh really?” Zelena asked with feigned surprise. “Not an accountant like your dear old aunt?”

“No,” Henry said plainly. 

Zelena’s mouth twisted and she clicked her tongue in faux dismay. “Henry, Henry, Henry. You are supposed to say: ‘you are not old, aunt Zelena’.”

Both Henry and Emma chuckled at that. 

“Well?” Zelena prompted. “Go on. Let me hear you say it.” 

“You’re not old, aunt Zelena,” Henry said sweetly. 

“Good boy.”

“But you are older than Emma, though.”

“Everyone is older than Emma, dear,” Zelena said and snatched the magazine from him. “Now be a dear and give me that pencil. I have just spotted a pair of eyebrows that needs improvement.”

Henry snickered as he handed the pencil to his aunt. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Zelena said and threw herself into the task of providing the next “victim” with bushy, overgrown eyebrows. 

“Maybe you’re the one who should settle down as an artist,” Emma commented with a grin. 

“Yes, perhaps,” Zelena said gravely, and Henry chuckled heartedly.

They were still laughing and joking and playing around with their little game when the door to the waiting room opened, and doctor Auburn stepped inside. 

All laughing immediately ceased and three pair of eyes looked up at the newly arrived doctor. Emma opened her mouth to ask the doctor a question, but doctor Auburn beat her to it:

“The operation went well,” she said and smiled at the three people waiting. 

“How is she doing?” Emma asked immediately. 

“She’s still sleeping, but we’re easing the anesthesia, so it won’t be long before she wakes up,” doctor Auburn replied. 

“Will she be able to talk when she wakes up?” Henry asked eagerly. 

“No, she won’t be able to talk right away,” doctor Auburn said and smiled at Henry. “Your mom is going to rest her throat, let it heal and let the implants settle. It’ll be about three weeks before the last bit of swelling has gone down. It’s essential that she doesn’t try to talk and strain her vocal cords before the swelling has gone down.”

“And after the three weeks?” Zelena asked. 

“Then she’ll have to train her voice. Cough clear her throat, etcetera.,” doctor Auburn said. “And she’ll be able to practice on speaking again. It’s essential she doesn’t whisper but really uses her voice. It’ll be a process, but if everything goes according to plan, Regina should regain her ability to speak once the swelling has gone down and the implants in her throat has settled.”

Now Emma wanted to cry for very different reasons. Regina would be able to talk again. She could barely believe it. “Can I see her?” the blonde asked. 

“Of course you can, but don’t expect to get much of a response,” Doctor Auburn said. “She’ll most likely be very groggy and confused.”

Emma nodded, and then she stood from her chair. So did Henry and Zelena, and all three of them followed doctor Auburn out in the hallway.

But halfway there, Henry suddenly stopped and cringed as he declared: “I need to go to the bathroom again.” that made perfect sense she had gobbled down not one but two cups of cocoa. And he was most likely nervous about seeing his mother after the operation. That was probably what made his bladder a little overactive. 

“And I could use some water. Again.” Zelena said, and Emma noted that she looked a bit peaky again. Nauseated. 

“Okay,” Emma said. “I’ll wait for you guys right here then.”

“Nu-uh!” Henry said firmly. “You promised mom to be there when she woke up.”

“Kid has a point,” Zelena nodded and chuckled slightly. 

“But-“ 

“Go and see her!” Henry interrupted. “You can’t break your promise.”

“No, I suppose you’re right about that,” Emma agreed. 

“We’ll be right there,” Zelena said and draped an arm around Henry’s shoulder as they turned around and went in the direction to the bathroom. 

Emma on the other hand followed Doctor Auburn down the long hallway. They didn’t stop until they reached a rather ugly, yellow door. 

“Here we are,” Doctor Auburn said as she gently pushed the door open. “Go right in, miss Swan. She should be awake in a moment. Push the red button above her bed when she does so.”

“Okay,” Emma said, and then she stepped inside the room. Doctor Auburn closed the door behind her, and then the blonde was alone. She could hear the faint bleeping sounds from the devices monitoring Regina, and then she looked at the big, white bed. 

Regina looked teeny tiny in that bed. She looked like a princess as she lied underneath the white sheet and with her dark hair spread out on the pillow. Her eyes were closed, and she was getting a bit of oxygen from a nasal cannula. Her throat had been covered in a big white plaster with just a tiny smear of blood on it. Emma tried not to cringe when she saw that. She dragged a chair over so she could sit down next to Regina. Then she reached underneath the sheet. Found Regina’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Regina’s hand was warm. Exactly like it always was. 

“The operation went well,” she told the sleeping woman. “You’ll be able to talk again in three weeks. How amazing is that?”

Naturally, Regina didn’t react to that. 

“I really hope you’ll wake up soon,” Emma continued. “I miss you. Which is ridiculous, I know. I just saw you two hours ago, but I still miss you anyway. And so does Henry. And Zelena. I really think you should wake up now, beautiful. Doctor Auburn just told me that the anesthesia has been eased. You’re cheating. You’re just taking the opportunity to have an extra nap.”

Obviously, there was no reaction to that either. 

“See? I have you figured out,” Emma said softly as she lifted Regina’s hand and kissed her palm lightly.

No reaction. Just deep sleep. 

“I’ve already waited two hours, babe,” Emma mock complained. “It’s not fair that you keep me waiting for longer than that.” She kissed Regina’s palm again. “I guess I’m pretty pathetic, huh? I can’t even stand being apart from you for two hours. How dumb is that?” she gave Regina’s hand a slight squeeze and looked at her slim fingers. “But I guess that’s what it means to be crazily in love with someone. With you. Do you know that I’m planning on asking you to move in with me when you wake up? That’s the thing I said I wanted to ask you after your surgery. I want us to live together. All three of us. You, me and the kid.”

She felt Regina’s hand twitch slightly in her grasp, and she immediately looked up at the brunette’s face. “Babe?” 

Regina’s eyelids twitched slightly and then they fluttered open. 

“Hi,” Emma said, flooding with both happiness and relief. “Oh my god, hi! You’re awake!”

Regina nodded a bit. Her dark eyes were quite unfocused as she looked at Emma. She almost looked a bit cross eyed. 

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked. “Are you in much pain?”

Regina shook her head and to Emma’s surprise, the corners of her mouth twitched slightly.

“Can you even feel anything?” Emma asked. 

Regina shook her head again and flashed Emma a big, dopey grin.

“Woah,” Emma chuckled. “Are you completely high on anesthesia?” 

Regina nodded and her dark eyes sparkled as she bared her teeth in another grin. 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh. Regina was obviously having her own little post-anesthesia party. And that was most definitely better than being in pain. Emma knew that Regina would be in pain later on, though, so it was a pretty huge relief to see her being this goofy right now. 

“You look good post-op, babe,” Emma said with a chuckle. “I’m particularly crazy about how your hair looks right now.”

Regina just grinned at her. Beamingly, goofily, and it was the most endearing thing Emma had ever seen. 

“Your operation went well,” Emma told her. 

Regina tilted her head like a curious dog. 

“Yeah,” Emma said, trying not to laugh at the uncharacteristic behavior Regina was displaying right now. “Obviously, you have to heal and rest now, but the operation went well, and- oh, shit!” now she remembered that she was in fact supposed to press the red button when Regina woke up. The blonde quickly rose from the chair and reached out so she could push the red button above Regina’s head. 

Regina didn’t seem overly satisfied with Emma’s shift. She lifted a shaking hand and grabbed after Emma. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Emma gently admonished as she sat down and took Regina’s hand again. “You are supposed to relax, Mills.” She really did try to chide, but damn it was hard when Regina kept smiling so goofily at her. Emma couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

The door opened and Doctor Auburn stepped inside. She came over to Regina’s bed, smiled, and said: “hi, Regina. How are you feeling?”

Regina flashed Doctor Auburn a big smile. 

“Anesthesia still working, I see,” doctor Auburn said and looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. “But I’m happy to tell you that the operation went well-“

Emma zoned out a bit as Doctor Auburn proceeded to tell Regina everything, she had already told the blonde and Zelena and Henry. Regina looked like she was listening closely, but Emma was seriously questioning how much she understood. 

So did Doctor Auburn. “I’ll come back and explain things to you again when you’re a bit more awake, alright?”

Regina nodded almost solemnly at that. 

“And now I think it would be best if you get some sleep,” the doctor continued. 

In response, Regina lifted her hands and signed something with trembling fingers. Something that was entirely too “slurred” for Emma to understand it. 

But doctor Auburn did. “Five minutes,” she told Emma. “Regina needs her rest.” 

“Okay,” Emma said.

“I’ll check in on you later,” Doctor Auburn said as she rose from the chair and then went out of the door. When she was gone, Emma once again took Regina’s hand and asked: “how are you feeling?” 

Regina raised the hand Emma wasn’t holding slightly and pointed with a trembling finger to Emma’s phone which was poking out of the pocket in her jeans. 

“Are you sure you can text right now?” Emma asked with a soft chuckle. 

Regina nodded firmly and scowled just a tiny bit. 

“Okay then,” Emma said and released Regina’s hand to reach within her pocket. She wiggled her phone out of her pocket and helpfully typed the password and tapped the little message icon to make it a bit easier for Regina. Then she handed the device to Regina. 

And Regina eagerly took the phone in her hand and began typing on it. Her fingers were trembling a bit, and she was typing a tad slower, but she was every bit capable of doing so. After a moment, she handed the phone back to Emma who could read: 

‘I feel like I felt when I was seventeen and just smoked a joint with Mal’

“You’ve smoked a joint?!” Emma asked and gaped as she looked at Regina. 

Regina nodded and smiled dopily.

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Emma said softly. 

Regina just smiled. Her gaze was completely unfocused. 

And then the door opened again and Zelena and Henry stepped inside the room. 

“Mom!” Henry cried and ran over to the bed. 

Regina lifted her arm, clearly attempting to give her son a hug but failing miserably. Henry quickly came to her aid though and gave Regina a very, very careful hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Baby sis,” Zelena said as she too came over and gave Regina’s hand a soft squeeze. “How are you feeling?” 

Regina smiled broadly in return and flashed a trembling thumbs up. 

“She’s high on anesthesia,” Emma grinned. “Isn’t that right, beautiful?”

Regina just smiled happily and nodded in response. 

Zelena laughed. “Interesting. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’ve had too much champagne, sis. Reminds me a bit of your thirtieth birthday.”

Not even that phased Regina. She continued to look ever so amused as she nodded in agreement. 

“Well, at least you’re not in pain,” Zelena said with a soft chuckle. “Did doctor Auburn come and see you?” 

Regina nodded. 

“I think she’ll give a second explanation once Regina is.... not high,” Emma said and bit back a grin.

“Excellent idea,” Zelena said, and opposite Emma, she failed miserably at holding back her grin. She patted Regina’s hand again. “And now I think it’s best we let you get some rest, sis.”

“But...” Henry protested, clearly unsatisfied with leaving his mother’s side so soon.

“Just for a few hours, Hen,” Zelena soothed. “We’ll head back to the hotel and have some lunch and then we’ll come back, okay?” 

“Okayyyy,” Henry said and dipped down to kiss Regina’s cheek again. “I love you, mom.”

Regina’s smile became somewhat less goofy at that. For a moment she looked less affected by the anesthesia and more like herself. 

“And I love you too,” Emma added and dipped down to kiss Regina’s cheek. 

But Regina was quick to turn her head, so the kiss landed on her lips instead. 

“Very sneaky, Mills,” Emma complimented and then kissed her lips a second time for good measurement. And this time Henry didn’t comment on it. He just stood next to them and smiled beamingly at their affection. 

“Sleep well,” Zelena said as she squeezed her sister’s hand again. “We’ll see you in a couple of hours, okay?” 

Regina nodded sleepily as her head fell back against the pillow. 

“Bye, mom!” Henry said. 

Regina smiled again, but her eyelids were sliding closed. 

That was definitely their cue to leave. The said “goodnight” to Regina one more time and then Emma, Henry and Zelena left the room. Henry seemed very uplifted now that he had seen Regina, and he kept laughing over the silly behavior his mother had been displaying as he skipped down the hallway. 

But Emma had suddenly noticed something as she patted her pockets. “Oh, darn it. I forgot my phone in Regina’s room.” 

“Nice excuse,” Zelena deadpanned. “Then you better go and get it.”

“I’ll be right back,” Emma promised. Then she turned around, went back down the hallway towards the yellow door. She quietly pushed the door open, cringing when it creaked slightly and then tiptoeing inside. 

Regina was already asleep again. She was all cuddled up under the white sheet, and Emma couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “Sleep well, baby.” she reached out and grabbed her phone from where it was lying right by Regina’s hand. She turned around, preparing to leave once more, but then she noticed that the screen was lightening up. Emma decided that it was worth a small delay and dawdled to see what that was about. She tapped in her password, and to her surprise, she wasn’t greeted by her usual background, but by a message:

‘I’d like to live with you. Very much.’

Emma’s mouth fell open and she spun around to look at Regina. The brunette hadn’t moved an inch, and Emma could tell by her slow and steady breathing that she really was fast asleep.

“You heard me ramble,” Emma said softly. “You brilliant, clever-“

Regina shifted a bit in her sleep, and Emma remembered that she wasn’t supposed to be so loud. She was supposed to let Regina sleep. 

“We’ll talk more about this when you wake up,” Emma vowed with a slight chuckle. “Sleep well, my love.”

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Regina starts to "wake up" properly after the surgery and shares the many weird dreams she had during the surgery.


	72. Part Seventy Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, what is this?! Two chapters in two days? Is it witchcraft?! No, just inspiration ;)

Exactly two hours later, Emma, Henry and Zelena arrived back at the hospital, armed to the teeth with balloons, stuffed animals, sweet “get well soon” cards, and a huge bouquet of roses from Emma. They walked up the stairs, and Emma ducked slightly behind one of the teddy bear shaped balloons. She was pretty sure she had just seen David walk down the hall. Emma didn’t want to meet him. She had seen plenty of David and Mary Margaret two days ago.

They reached the ugly, yellow door and found nurse Winifred outside. She was fiddling with one of the machines that had monitored Regina a couple of hours ago. Regina clearly didn’t need to be monitored anymore. 

“Is she awake?” Zelena asked.

“She is,” the elderly nurse said with a nod. “But the effect of the anesthesia has worn off, so she’s in a bit of pain right now.”

Emma’s belly pinched at that. Obviously, it was to be expected that Regina was experiencing pain after the surgery, but damn, Emma didn’t want her to be in pain!

“Right, well, let’s go in and show her all the awesome stuff we’ve brought her, shall we, master Mills?” Zelena said lightly, clearly trying to take the edge of things. Henry too had looked rather disheartened upon hearing that his mother was in pain. 

The boy nodded, and Zelena took the helium filled balloon in one hand, and then used the other to knock lightly on the door. 

‘Tap-tap.’ Regina knocked back and thereby signalized that they could come in. 

Zelena pushed the door open, and all three of them went inside.

Regina was sitting propped up with lots of pillows behind her back. The nasal cannula had been moved from her nose, but she had a PVC catheter in her hand instead, which probably provided her with medication for the pain. The plaster covering the new wound on her neck had been cleaned up for smears of blood, and Henry looked particularly relieved at that. She looked very pale, and Emma could tell from the look on her face that she indeed was in a bit of pain. She was holding Knight The Bear between her hands, stroking through the bear’s soft fur, clearly trying to distract herself from the pain she was feeling.

She looked up and smiled though, when she saw Emma and Henry and Zelena. Then she lifted a slightly trembling hand and offered a slight wave in greeting. 

“Hi, mom,” Henry beamed. “We brought you presents, look!”

Regina’s eyes widened slightly when she looked at the three small teddy bears Henry presented her with, with the words: “one from me, one from Emma, and one from Zelena.”

“And balloons,” Zelena added as she elegantly tied a teddy bear shaped balloon to Regina’s bed. 

“Lots of them,” Emma said and tied a second, silly “my little pony” balloon to the other side of Regina’s bed. 

“They didn’t have a Simba balloon,” Henry said as he tied a Mickey Mouse shaped balloon to the bottom of Regina’s bed. “Or any Lion King stuff at all for that matter. So you’ll have to settle for Mickey!”

“And be grateful we didn’t buy you anymore balloons than these,” Emma grinned as she looked at the three helium filled balloons now floating above Regina’s bed. “Anymore of those, and your bed might start floating.” 

“We all float down here,” Zelena said in a mock sinister voice. 

Regina’s eyes widened again, and she pressed a hand against her heart in mock fear.

“I’m sorry,” Zelena laughed. “Bad joke.”

Regina nodded and then smiled beamingly when she looked at the massive bouquet of roses in Emma’s arms. She mock scowled and then shook her head in that particular way. 

“Yes, I should,” Emma said firmly. “I absolutely should have. You deserve to be up to your ears in roses. No discussion.”

Regina’s chest rumbled briefly, but then her face contorted in pain and she brought one hand up to touch her throat and most likely rub at the sore spot like she always did. 

Emma quickly handed the roses over to Zelena so she could take Regina’s hand before she could get the chance to touch her throat. “No touching,” she gently reminded her girlfriend. “And maybe no laughing either. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to make you laugh. We can’t have you being in pain.”

Regina flashed a teeny tiny smile at that. 

“Henry, could you be a sweetheart and pop outside and see if you can find a vase for these?” Zelena asked and shook the massive bouquet of roses slightly. “My arm is getting a bit tired.”

“Sure,” Henry said, but he didn’t seem very sure. He seemed more like he wanted to stay with Regina than anything else, really. 

“We don’t have to leave right away, poppet,” Zelena assured. “We still got plenty of time left to talk to your mum.”

“Okay,” Henry said, now sounding more uplifted. He turned around and then skipped out of the door, on a quest to find a vase for the bouquet of flowers. 

Regina shifted slightly in the hospital bed, adjusting herself better against the mountain of pillows behind her. She lifted her free hand and ran her fingers through her messy curls. 

“What’s up, weed smoker?” Emma asked with a soft chuckle. “How are you feeling?”

“Weed smoker?” Zelena echoed. 

And Regina looked equally confused as she raised an eyebrow.

“When I first came in here, you told me that you felt like you were seventeen and had just smoked a joint with Malena,” Emma snickered. 

Regina’s deep brown eyes widened. 

“You don’t remember telling me that?” Emma guessed. 

Regina shook her head and looked a little sheepish. Embarrassed. 

“I’m not gonna fall off my chair just because you smoked a joint in high school,” Emma laughed but felt a little concerned. What else had Regina forgotten from Emma’s first visit after the surgery? “we’ve all experimented,” she continued and chuckled again. 

Now Regina definitely looked embarrassed, and relief flooded her when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Zelena said on her behalf. 

The door opened and doctor Auburn stepped inside. “Hi, Regina,” she greeted with a smile. “How are you feeling now?”

Regina lifted her hand and shook it lightly in a so-so manner while grimacing. 

“Yes, I can see that the effect of the anesthesia has worn off now,” doctor Auburn said. “Can you tell me, on a scale of one to ten how bad the pain is for you right now?”

Regina held up eight trembling fingers, and Emma’s belly immediately pinched.

“Okay, well, lets try and bring that down a bit, shall we?” doctor Auburn said. 

Regina nodded eagerly. 

“If you just give me your hand, I’ll provide you with a bit of medicine,” Doctor Auburn said, and Regina held out the hand with the PVC catheter in it. Doctor Auburn injected the medicine directly into the tube and then said: “there we go. The effect should kick in in a few minutes and it’ll make you a little sleepy, okay?” 

Regina nodded. 

“I popped in to see you earlier,” doctor Auburn continued. “Do you remember that?”

Regina shook her head and looked a bit sheepish again. 

“That’s perfectly okay,” Doctor Auburn said. “I figured you wouldn’t. You were fairly affected by the anesthesia at the time.”

Color rose in Regina’s cheeks at that, and Emma chuckled softly. 

Doctor Auburn lightly perched herself on Regina’s bedside as she began explaining: “The operation went well. We inserted the implants in your throat, and we managed to reposition your paralyzed vocal cord. Now your throat has to heal, the implants has to settle, and the swelling will have to go down. It’ll be three weeks before the swelling will be completely gone, so it’s crucial that you do not attempt to talk during the healing process, alright?”

Regina nodded. 

“Once the three weeks are up, you’ll have to start training your voice and sort of prep it to be used again,” Doctor Auburn continued. “You’ll have to practice coughing and clearing your throat and using actual sound while you do so. And you’ll receive weekly voice therapy in order to avoid any breathiness and hoarseness when you speak. I know that your voice was fairly hoarse and low before, but...”

Emma zoned out a bit at that. That was interesting. Regina had had a hoarse voice before. Emma’s curiosity was roused, and she almost felt like she needed to sit down when she realized that she in fact would be able to hear it for herself. Hear Regina’s voice. 

“...Do you have any questions?” doctor Auburn asked and flashed Regina a smile. 

Regina lifted her hands and signed something in response. 

“Yes, you can use the bathroom,” Doctor Auburn laughed and then glanced briefly at Zelena and Emma. “But only with someone to support you. You’ve just received medicine, and that might make you a little dizzy, so no walking on your own, okay?”

Regina nodded in an “yes, ma’am!” manner, and Emma almost laughed at that. 

Doctor Auburn said that she would check up on Regina a little later, and then she left the hospital room. The door closed behind her, and Regina immediately swung one leg out of bed. 

“Careful,” both Zelena and Emma admonished at the same time, and Regina scowled slightly in response. Maybe she didn’t like being told what to do. Or maybe she just needed to pee really badly. Most likely the last part. She swung her other leg out of bed, but she had barely been standing for ten seconds before she stumbled slightly and had to grab on to the cot side of the hospital bed. 

Emma immediately stepped in and gently grabbed onto Regina’s arm. “That medicine is going straight to your legs, huh?” 

Regina nodded and looked a bit defeated. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” Emma said as she gently draped Regina’s arm over her shoulder so she could fully support her. “Let’s go. Careful, careful.”

Regina was being exceptionally careful and more dragged her feet than actually walking the short distance to the bathroom, and Emma made sure to hold tightly on to her. God forbid that Regina should fall over. 

But in the end, of course Regina didn’t fall over. Of course Emma managed to escort her just fine into the bathroom. Regina leaned heavily against the sink for a moment and then lifted a finger and pointed towards the door. 

“Not ready for the next level in our relationship?” Emma sweetly teased. 

Regina shook her head firmly and then pointed towards the door again. Her lips moved silently, formed the word: ‘out’.

Emma laughed. “Okay. I’ll leave you to it. But I’ll be right outside. And if I hear anything falling over, I will be coming in here. Don’t lock the door, okay?”

Regina nodded in that “yes, ma’am”-manner once more, and feeling completely satisfied with that, Emma stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Regina to do her business in private. 

“I asked her not to lock the door,” the blonde told Zelena. 

“Good call,” Zelena praised. “She probably would have if you hadn’t said something." 

“Yeah, probably,” Emma half-laughed. 

After a couple of minutes, there were two, faint taps on the bathroom door, and Emma walked over to the door and said: “I’m coming in. Is that okay?”

‘Tap-tap.’

Emma pushed the door open. Regina was once again standing by the sink, using her hands to brace herself against it. Her legs were trembling slightly underneath her. 

“Dizzy?” Emma asked as she gently draped Regina’s arm over her shoulder and then draped her own arm around Regina’s waist. 

Regina nodded in affirmative as she took the first, slow step towards the door. 

“It’s okay. Just lean on me, babe,” Emma said as she took over and did most of the “steering”. She carefully guided Regina out of the bathroom and then across the floor back to bed. When they reached the bed, Regina stopped for a moment and held on to the cot sides once more. 

“Come now, sis. Back to bed,” Zelena said, lightly scolding Regina for dawdling. 

Regina puffed out air and stretched her legs slightly. 

“Come on,” Emma said softly. “Back to bed. You need to rest, babe.”

Regina huffed and didn’t seem to fully agree, but she nevertheless climbed back to bed and adjusted herself underneath the white sheet. 

“How’s the pain now?” Zelena asked. “Better?” 

Regina nodded and flashed a little smile. 

And then the door to the hospital room was opened once more. Henry came inside, holding a vase, and behind him came Nurse Winifred. She was elegantly balancing an enormous bouquet of colorful flowers and a second vase in her arms. 

Regina’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

“You’re quite popular, miss Mills,” the elderly nurse quipped lightly as she held the bouquet down towards Regina. I believe there’s a card in there somewhere.”

Regina roamed around between the flowers and after a moment, she did indeed find a little card. 

“Snapdragons,” Zelena said.

“Huh?” Emma said confused and turned her to look at the redhead. 

“The flowers. They’re called snapdragons,” Zelena said and now she was grinning. “I know exactly who send those flowers.”

“Snapdrag- oh!” Emma said as it dawned upon her. Snapdragon. Now things were starting to make sense. 

“While nurse Winifred arranged the two bouquets of flowers, Regina unfolded the little white card and squinted slightly as she read it. Then she grinned ever so slightly and shook her head.

“Does the dragon have any words of wisdom this time around?” Emma asked and chuckled. 

Regina scowled and shook her head as she handed the card to Emma so she could read it: ‘with the hope of a speedy recovery. Be a good girl and listen to Emma and the doctor when they tell you to take it easy. I’m looking forward to seeing your pretty face when you come back to Vancouver. Get plenty of rest. Mal.’

“Pretty face, huh?” Emma chuckled lightly as she handed the card back to her girlfriend. 

Regina just shrugged innocently. 

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Emma grinned as she once again felt amused at how her unconventional boss expressed herself. 

“She also send you this!” Henry piped up and reached within his pocket and handed another stuffed animal to his mother. A stuffed animal that turned out to be... a dragon. 

Regina beamed as she looked at the little stuffed animal and studied his soft wings. 

“I’ll be right back with something to eat for you,” nurse Winifred announced as she headed towards the door.

Regina pulled a face but nevertheless nodded. She was clearly not hungry at all, and Emma was just about to inform her how important it was that she ate something, when Henry interrupted them by reaching out and touching the stuffed dragon. 

“He’s cute,” Henry said and eyed the stuffed toy jealously. “Can I name him?” 

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile as she nodded. 

Henry looked at the toy for a moment and then declared: “Icarus.”

Regina flashed a smile at that and nodded. 

“That sounds like something Malena herself could have come up with,” Zelena commented. 

Emma’s eyebrow rose at that little nugget of new information. “Are you telling me that she has names for all the dragons in her office?”

Regina nodded and her dark eyes sparkled with amusement as she flashed a thumbs up in response. 

“Out of curiosity...” Emma snickered. “What did she name the one you gave her?” 

“Leila,” Zelena answered on behalf of Regina. 

Emma spluttered. “Leila? Seriously? I had expected something mighty like... Royal. Or... Vesper.”

“Vesper?” Henry echoed and laughed. 

“It was the only thing I could come up with,” Emma defended. 

“Actually, Leila makes perfect sense,” Zelena chuckled. 

“And why is that?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Because it means dark-haired beauty,” Zelena revealed with a snicker. 

“Oh,” Emma said with a light chuckle. “I suppose that does makes sense.”

Regina nodded and leaned back against the pillow. Emma could she that she was getting sleepy. The medicine was probably kicking in, but the blonde had something she needed to ask Regina before she went to sleep. Emma once again took Regina’s hand between her own, squeezed gently and then asked: “you’ve obviously forgotten certain things because of the anesthesia, but do you remember anything at all from the first time we visited you after you woke up?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow and then nodded. She lifted a hand and lazily pointed to Zelena and Henry. 

“You remember seeing Zelena and Henry?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Do you remember anything else?” Emma asked softly. “Like... leaving a message on my phone, for instance?”

Regina smiled now. Clearly understanding where Emma was going with this. She nodded eagerly. 

“You remember that?” Emma asked, partially to tease, but also to just make sure one more time. 

Regina nodded again.

“And it wasn’t just the anesthesia talking? You really mean it?” the blonde asked and gave Regina’s hand a soft, gentle squeeze.

Regina nodded again. Now more eagerly than ever. 

“Mean what?” Henry asked. “What’s going on?”

“Well....” Emma laughed. “I suppose I should have asked you too, but the thing is, your mom already said yes, so I’m kinda hoping you’ll tag along, kid.”

“Tag along where, exactly?” Zelena asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand again and looked at her girlfriend’s smiling face as she said: “I’ve asked Regina if she and Henry would like to come and live with me, and she said yes.”

“YES!” Henry cried and the floor creaked slightly as he jumped up and down. “Finally!” he raced over and hugged Emma tightly around the middle. 

Emma laughed as she returned the hug. “I guess that means you’d like to live with me, too?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Henry said as he squeezed the blonde tightly. “More than anything!”

Emma turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. Regina looked a bit misty eyed as she watched Henry hug the blonde so tightly. 

“Is that so?” Zelena asked softly and smiled teasingly at her sister. “You’re just going to leave me all alone?”

Regina too looked every bit teasing as she lifted her hands and signed. Emma immediately understood that it meant: ‘you won’t be alone.’

“No, I suppose I won’t,” Zelena muttered half-heartedly and then glanced down at her flat abdomen. She cleared her throat, snapped out of it and said: “I realize that I haven’t been entirely fair when it   
comes to you moving out of the house. I guess I’m being stupid and overprotective...”

Regina shook her head firmly and reached out so she could touch Zelena’s hand. 

“I’m very happy for you,” Zelena smiled and patted Regina’s free hand slightly. “For both of you.”

“Mom deserves to be happy,” Henry said spontaneously, and Regina looked at him in surprise. Her eyebrow rose at his spontaneous statement. 

Emma too looked down at the boy who was still hugging her, trying to silently ask him if he wanted to tell Regina the truth now, but Henry shook his head. He didn’t want to tell her just now, and Emma more than respected that. 

“When are we moving?” Henry asked, now adopting an eager tone. 

Emma laughed and Regina and Zelena smiled widely at the question.

“That sort of thing takes planning, kid,” Emma said with a smile. “Lots of it. And your mom has to regain her strength first.”

“Of course,” Henry nodded as he finally released his grip around Emma’s middle. “I just can’t wait to move in with you!”

Regina smiled broadly. She was definitely sharing her son’s excitement. 

Emma turned her head and looked at Regina again. “I’ll have to find a spot in the garden where you can grow roses, beautiful.” to her surprise, Regina’s eyes went slightly misty at that. She lifted her hands and signed: ‘you remember that.’

“Of course I do,” Emma said softly. “I remember everything you’ve ever told me.”

Regina’s eyes looked even mistier at that, but unfortunately, their little moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and nurse Winifred came back with a small bowl containing what at first sight appeared to be a quivering glob of blue.

But Emma knew better, and she could barely keep her grin at bay when she said: “Is that jello?”

“Yes,” nurse Winifred said slightly surprised at the sudden question as she rolled a little table over to Regina’s hospital bed and then placed the bowl of jello along with a spoon on the table. 

Regina looked positively disgusted as she eyed at the blue glob in the bowl.

“Try and eat all of it if you can,” nurse Winifred said kindly. “It’s important that you get some sustenance as soon as possible.”

Regina wrinkled her nose as nurse Winifred left the hospital room. Then she shook her head firmly. 

“You’re supposed to eat it,” Emma said quickly. 

Regina lifted her hands and signed a single word. ‘Disgusting.’

“I think it looks pretty good actually,” Emma said. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in sheer disbelief. 

“She’s right,” Zelena said softly. “You are supposed to eat it, sis.”

Regina wrinkled her nose and then her lips moved as she formed another word: ‘nauseous’.

“You’re nauseous because you haven’t had anything to eat since last night,” Zelena replied. “Your nausea will get better if you eat something.”

Regina suspiciously eyed the bowl of jello. 

“Come on, mom,” Henry coaxed. “The faster you’ll eat, the faster you’ll be out of hospital!”

“Kid’s got a point,” Emma agreed and winked discreetly at Henry. 

Henry winked back and grinned mischievously.

Regina looked like she was on the verge of growling, but then she reached out and grabbed the bowl of jello. She scooped up a bite of the gooey, blue glob and then demonstratively slipped the spoon in between her lips. She didn’t have to chew the jello, and swallowing wasn’t much of a challenge either, but she still grimaced slightly.

“Is it really that bad?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded in an “yes indeed”-manner and scarfed another bite of jello down. 

Both Emma and Zelena and Henry chuckled at that, and Emma suspected that they all were relieved to see Regina eat something. It didn’t matter that it was only jello. And Regina did indeed finish the   
bowl of jello. She didn’t look overly pleased, while doing it, but she did it nevertheless.

They ended up “hanging out” with Regina for quite a long time, they even had dinner in the hospital’s cafeteria and then went back to Regina’s room, but as day turned into night, nurse Winifred came in and “kicked them out”. Regina needed to get some rest. And a bit more medicine for the pain. 

And so it was time to say goodnight. Emma didn’t want to. If she had it her way, nurse Winifred would be in the process of finding a makeshift bed they could set up in Regina’s room, but sadly, that was not to be. Exactly like Zelena and Henry, Emma had to say goodbye to Regina for the night. 

“Get some sleep, baby sis,” Zelena instructed as she bend down and kissed Regina on the cheek. 

Regina nodded. She was very clearly getting tired. Emma could see it in her eyes. 

“G’night, mom!” Henry said as he too kissed his mother’s cheek. “Love you!”

Regina sleepily lifted her hands and signed: ‘I love you too.’

“I’ll see you tomorrow first thing,” Emma vowed as it became her turn to dip down and kissed Regina. She planted a light kiss on Regina’s forehead and then one on her lips. 

Regina nodded again and then signed something oh, so familiar. ‘I love you.’

“I love you too,” Emma said and smiled. “Why don’t you think about where you want to grow roses before you fall asleep?”

Regina liked the idea of that. She smiled up at Emma. 

“If I could sleep here tonight, I sure as hell would,” the blonde continued. 

“You said “hell”,” Henry piped up. 

“I sure did,” Emma acknowledged. “I’ll have to work on that before you guys move in. Wouldn’t want to get in trouble with your mom.”

Henry snickered, and Regina smiled up at Emma once more, though her dark eyes had become a bit unfocused again. 

“Woah, you are getting tired,” Emma snickered softly. “Get lots of lots of sleep, okay? I want you to be awake when I come and see you tomorrow.”

Regina grinned a bit once more, then nodded, and as Emma dawdled and played with her hair, her dark eyes slid closed. 

Emma gave Regina’s forehead one last caress and then moved her hand away from Regina. She looked like she was half asleep already. 

Henry moved Knight The Bear, so she was sitting on Regina’s left side, then moved Icarus The Dragon so he was sitting on Regina’s right side. Emma smiled at the way it looked like the stuffed animals were watching over Regina. 

All three of them quietly slipped out of the room, and the last thing Emma saw before quietly closing the door, was the helium filled balloons floating above Regina’s bed. It looked incredibly cute and sweet. 

So that night Emma had to do something she wasn’t a stranger to but still hated nevertheless. 

Going to bed alone. 

God, that absolutely sucked! Emma had said goodnight to Zelena and Henry a couple of minutes ago, and Henry had given her a tight hug and then quietly thanked her because she hadn’t ask him to talk to Regina about “that” today. Emma obviously knew what “that” was, and she assured him that she wouldn’t push or coax him into talking to his mother if he wasn’t ready. Henry had then said that it wasn’t because he wasn’t ready. He simply wanted to wait until Regina was feeling a little better, and Emma more than understood that. She had given the boy an extra hug and then, to her own surprise, she had given him a kiss on the cheek. And Henry hadn’t seemed one bit displeased about that. He had just laughed and told Emma that she was “acting like mom”. And Emma had taken that as the highest form of flattery she could ever receive.

And now she was standing under the warm spray of water after a long day. She was definitely dawdling and postponing the moment where she actually had to go to bed. She didn’t want to go to bed. Not alone. She missed Regina. Which was silly because she was going to see her again tomorrow, but nevertheless she missed her. A lot. Pathetic. Emma “warmed herself” at the thought that there would come a time where she wouldn’t have to miss Regina. There would come a time where she just had to turn around in bed and kiss Regina goodnight before they went to sleep. That thought instantly made the blonde feel lighter. They were going to live together. She, Regina and Henry. They were going to be a family. Hell, they already were one, but living together was only going to strengthen that.

Emma rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and then switched the water off. She wrapped a towel around herself and then used a second towel to dry her hair. She didn’t bother wiping the floor. It could airdry. Or something. 

She walked back inside the bedroom and then grabbed her panties and the long tanktop she always wore to bed. She swiftly toweled herself off one more time and then pulled the tanktop over her head. 

She stepped into the panties and pulled them up in place. 

Emma glanced around in the hotel room, eagerly searching for something she could do to postpone going to bed. Wasn’t there something she could organize? Something she could put back in place?

Yes, there was. She could wipe the tiles in the shower! Emma immediately grabbed the towel and stomped back inside the bathroom where she eagerly and thoroughly wiped the tiles until they were completely clean. But once that was done, there unfortunately wasn’t anything else she could do to pass the time. Ergo, she had to go to bed. Unfortunately. 

The blonde walked back inside the bedroom and climbed into the hotel bed. The very cold and empty hotel bed. God, she missed Regina. Badly. Could she even fall asleep tonight? Maybe she should grab her laptop and write a bit on “A Tap on the Shoulder” instead. Maybe that would be better. 

Or maybe she should just try and be a big girl about it and go to bed. Regina was gonna get released from the hospital in two days. Forty eight hours. That wasn’t that long. Surely, Emma could survive waiting forty eight hours. After all, she was used to wait weeks to see Regina. Forty eight hours was piece of cake. At least that was what Emma firmly kept telling herself as she tossed and turned and tried to process the long, long day she’d just had. Henry knew the truth about what had happened to his mother. He knew that “buttface” had been abusive towards her. Regina had had the operation. The operation had been a success. Regina would regain the ability to speak. She would finally be able to talk again. Emma shook her head in the darkness. God, so many things had happened today! She should be exhausted. She really, really should. But she wasn’t. She couldn’t sleep. Emma wiggled in the bed. Flipped the pillow in an attempt to make herself comfortable but failed utterly. All she could think about was that empty space in the bed. The space were Regina was supposed to lie. The space Emma was keeping warm for her until she was released from hospital. Emma flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Seriously, what was this, insomnia? Emma hadn’t had insomnia in.... years. But now it definitely seemed like it was back in full force for some reason. Had she really gotten that bad at being apart from Regina?

Yep, it would definitely seem so. 

Emma rolled onto her side again, cuddled up under the covers and squeezed her eyes shut in a pathetic attempt to force herself to just sleep, damnit! But little did it help. She was literally breaking the golden rule. Never ever try and force yourself to sleep if you cannot. Emma fidgeted with her hands under the covers. Maybe she should grab her laptop and write a bit. No wait, that was the second golden rule when it came to sleeping. Don’t look at a screen before bedtime. Emma huffed a bit, puffed out air. This was completely ridiculous. She should sleep. She had to get up early tomorrow. She had to be in shipshape when she was heading over to the hospital along with Henry and Zelena. 

Too bad she couldn’t fucking sleep. Emma sighed deeply and stretched her legs. Flexed the muscles as tightly as she could and then relaxed. Flexed. Relaxed. According to some magazine she’d once read, that was the fastest way to get to sleep. But obviously, it didn’t work tonight. It didn’t work on her. God damn it, this was frustrating!

Maybe a glass of water could help. Maybe that was the answer to all her prayers and problems. Emma was just about to get out of bed, but she was distracted and forgot entirely about it when her phone vibrated against the wooden surface of her nightstand. Emma clumsily reached out and grabbed first her glasses and perched them on her nose, and then grabbed her phone. Now that her vision was laser sharp, she had no problems with quickly tapping in her password and then checking the newly arrived message:

‘Why is it that jello has this absolutely awful texture, but actually taste quite good?’

Emma frowned slightly as she typed in a reply: ‘what the hell, Mills? Why aren’t you asleep? You are supposed to be asleep.’

‘I know. I’m just waiting for the night nurse.’

Emma frowned again. Night nurse. That could mean two things. Help to get to the bathroom. Or more pain relief. 

‘Are you pain?’

‘A little, yes. Which is why I sent for the night nurse.’

‘I’m sorry. I so wish I could be there with you!’

‘It’s okay. I’m okay. I just needed a bit of medicine to take the edge of things.’

‘I get that. Have you had any more jello? 😉’

‘I have actually. I had a second portion after I woke up from my nap.’

‘Way to go! Or, as Malena would have put it: good girl! :D’

‘Very funny.’

‘How are you actually feeling, babe? Is the pain very bad?’

‘No-no, it’s not that bad.’

Emma didn’t fully buy that. ‘On a scale of one to ten?’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Incredibly.’

‘Fine, doctor Swan. I’d say eight and a half.’

‘That’s a lot!!’

‘No, it’s not. It could have been ten.’

‘Fair point, but I still don’t like eight and a half. I would have preferred if you said zero. Is there anything I can do to help? I could keep you entertained until the night nurse comes in?’

‘Aren’t you tired?’

‘Nah, I’m wide awake and ready to talk to you for as long as you’d like! :D’

‘That sounds nice. I’d like that.’

‘Cool. So, you ARE in bed, right? You’re not up and about, are you?’

‘No, of course not. I’m lying in bed like a good girl.’

Emma chuckled. ‘I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!’

‘I can’t wait to see you either, my darling. I just hope that I’m a bit more perky tomorrow. I’ve been feeling quite beside myself all day.’

‘Of course you have. You just had a pretty major surgery.’

‘I still can’t quite believe that I’ll actually be able to speak again. It seems too good to be true.’

‘But it is true, babe! It really is!’

‘It better be. I have so many things I want to say to you.’

‘Yeah? And what’s the first one gonna be? :D’

‘That I love you. Obviously.’

Obviously. Emma may have melted a tiny bit. ‘And I’ll be saying it right back to you a million times!’

‘Oh dear, I do believe that we’re getting “mushy” as Henry would have put it.’

‘Yeah, maybe we are, but isn’t it awesome, though?’

‘It sure is. I can’t quite understand why you’re not asleep, Emma. You must be exhausted.’

‘Probably not half as exhausted as you are. Is your head still floaty?’

‘As floaty as the balloons above my bed. Apparently, we all float here.’

‘Oh, very funny, Mills! But jokes aside, I’m glad you still have your excellent sense of humor 😉’

‘But of course. Though I suspect my humor is quite bad because of the pain medicine I’m on. It makes me feel, well, floaty! And it gives me strange dreams.’

Emma immediately frowned again. ‘You didn’t have a nightmare, did you??’

‘No, just weird dreams. Exactly like I had when I was under anesthesia.’

‘What were you dreaming about then? During the anesthesia, I mean?’

‘Neal.’

Huh. That was a bit of a surprise. ‘You dreamed about my baby brother?’

‘Yes, I did.’

‘What were you dreaming of about him?’

‘I’m not sure if I should tell you.’

‘What? Why not?’

‘Because I don’t want you to freak out.’

‘That’s ridiculous. Nothing you do or tell me can freak me out, babe. Now out with it.’

‘Fine. I dreamt that he was going to live with us instead of going back to the foster home.’

Emma’s mouth fell open in surprise. ‘Huh.’

‘Are you freaked out?’

‘No, of course not, babe. But I’m definitely curious. Were we adopting him??’

‘Yes. Crazy, right?’

‘You think so?’

‘Don’t you think so?’

‘Nah. Surprising, definitely. But not crazy. He was a very cute little boy.’

‘Yes, he was.’

‘And you were awesome at holding him.’

‘So were you.’

‘Being his sister doesn’t automatically makes me good at holding him 😉’

‘Of course not, but you were. Far better than that baby sitter. He was squirming when she was holding him.’

‘Yeah, I noticed that.’

Emma had barely send the first text before she quickly typed in another and sent it: ‘Is that something you’ve ever considered?’

‘Is what something I’ve ever considered?’

‘Becoming a foster parent.’

Emma’s heart was suddenly beating quite fast in her chest, and she didn’t fully understand why. Then her phone vibrated against her palm, and she quickly checked the new message:

‘Actually, yes. There was a point where Henry was five when I thought about it. Henry kept talking about how much he wanted a sibling, and the good old fashioned way didn’t really apply to me, and neither did artificial insemination. I didn’t have an easy time when I was pregnant with Henry. I had some health issues in connection with the pregnancy, so yes, I briefly considered fostering.’

‘Wow, I didn’t know that. What made you go away from it?’

‘I don’t know. I suppose my life just got busy all the sudden, you know?’

‘Yeah, I sure do. Can I ask you something?’

‘Anything.’

‘Do you regret not going through with it? Becoming a foster parent, I mean?’

‘Where did that come from?’

‘I’m just curious. Humor me?’

‘I love children. I have always loved children. Henry might not have been planned, but he is the best thing that has ever happened to me.’

‘He’s an amazing kid! :D’

‘He is, but I didn’t really answer your question, did I?’

‘I think you did, actually.’ Emma nibbled on her bottom lip. She wasn’t freaked out. Not even in the slightest. She had no idea that Regina had considered fostering at some point. Regina had dreamed that they had adopted Neal. The baby had come to live with them instead of going back to the foster home........

Emma’s phone vibrated lightly against her palm once more, pulling her out of her musings. The blonde quickly checked the message:

‘The night nurse is here.’

‘Okay. Text me and say goodnight after you’ve had your medicine?’

‘Of course. I’ll be right back, my darling.’

‘I shall eagerly be awaiting your return, milady :D’

Regina didn’t reply to that, but Emma hadn’t expected her too either. Now the blonde’s mind was spinning, and her heart was still thumping in her chest. But for what reason, exactly? Because Regina had revealed that she had considered to become a foster parent at some point, or because she had dreamed that her and Emma had adopted Neal? Emma puffed out a breath. Her baby brother. The baby brother Mary Margaret was going to mess up if she got the chance. The baby brother David in the end never would send back to the foster home. Emma just knew that he would never do that to Mary Margaret. But... Emma closed her eyes and for a moment pretended that he actually did send Neal back to the foster home. What would happen then? It was hard to imagine, but suppose Neal ended up with far worse parents than Mary Margaret and David? Or something similar. Mary Margaret wasn’t the only monster out there, Emma knew that. Neal deserved better. He deserved someone standing up for him. Someone he could rely on, someone who would love him like he deserved to be loved. He deserved to be with family. 

And apart from Mary Margaret and David, Emma WAS the only family he had. It had been a closed adoption. There was no chance of finding out who his biological parents were. Emma took a moment to silently acknowledge that she really was Neal’s older sister. Her heart was thumping faster and faster in her chest, and she nearly jumped when her phone vibrated against her palm again. She took a deep, soothing breath and then checked the new message from Regina: 

‘All done.’

‘Feeling floaty yet, then? :D’

‘To be perfectly honest, yes. A bit.’

‘And how’s the pain now, babe? On a scale on one to ten?’

‘I’d say five out ten, so getting better, miss Swan.’

‘That’s nurse Swan to you 😉’

‘Nurse Swan? Emma, I don’t think I’m supposed to feel excited this soon after the operation. It’s not healthy for me.’

Emma laughed out loud at that. ‘Point taken. I’ll stop. Wanna say goodnight now?’

‘I think that’s best. I’m starting to feel really sleepy.’

‘Then go to sleep, beautiful. I’ll see you tomorrow! Goodnight, and sweet dreams!’

‘Three out of ten now, so now you can sleep instead of worrying about me. Goodnight, my darling. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well.’

Emma felt tempted to say goodnight one more time, but she settled for sending Regina a little emoji with heart eyes, and she felt both surprised and pleased when she got one in return. Regina had to be high on pain medication again. 

Emma put her phone down on the nightstand and curled up underneath the covers. Now that she knew that Regina was doing okay, it didn’t take long before the blonde was fast asleep......

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Regina is released from the hospital, and Henry can't keep the truth hidden anymore..


	73. Part Seventy Three

”Do you need any help, beautiful?” Emma asked softly as Regina unbuttoned her pajama shirt and then pushed it down her shoulders. 

Regina looked rather amused as she shook her head. The pajama shirt fell to the floor, and the brunette grabbed the purple bra lying ready and available on the hospital bed. She quickly and elegantly clasped it and then hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pajama pants. As soon as they pooled around her ankles, she stepped out of them and grabbed the comfortable yoga pants she would be leaving the hospital in. She stepped into them and then reached for the cream colored, V-neck sweater she was going to wear. She wasn’t allowed to wear scarves or any other type of material that could put pressure on the fresh surgical wound on her neck, so V-neck sweater it was.

Emma watched as she slipped her arms through the sleeves and then pulled it over her head. The brunette ran her fingers through her hair and then looked over her shoulder to flash Emma a smile. 

“You look beautiful,” Emma said and returned the smile. 

Regina scoffed a bit and signed: ‘I look tired.’

“You do not,” Emma said automatically, even though Regina did in fact look a bit tired. But Emma couldn’t blame her for that. It had only been two days since her surgery. Of course she was tired. 

“You are obviously going to take a nap once we get back to the hotel, right?” Emma asked. Just to check and make sure. 

Regina nodded firmly and stepped into her shoes. Ballerinas for once. 

“Good, good. And how is the pain? On a scale of one to ten?” the blonde continued. 

Regina looked mildly overbearingly now, but nevertheless raised three fingers. 

“Okay. You’re supposed to have painkillers in... four hours, right?” Emma asked. She already knew that, but again, she wanted to check and make sure. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Got it,” Emma said as she hauled her phone out of her pocket. “In fact I’ll be setting my alarm for it right now.”

Regina looked amused now. 

“Don’t laugh at me, Mills,” Emma mock chided. “Your medicine is important.”

Regina still looked quite amused as she unfastened the three balloons from the hospital bed. It was Henry who had insisted that she brought the balloons back to the hotel with her, and Regina didn’t “dare defying him”. She brought the balloons back to the hotel with her. Even though the balloons were going quite flaccid. 

“It’s a sad day,” Emma quipped as she looked at the teddy bear shaped balloon. It’s face was looking a bit distorted due to the lack of helium. 

Regina followed her gaze and then smiled a bit as she looked at the teddy bear balloon. She gave the half-flaccid balloon a soft poke, and Emma could have sworn she saw just a bit more air come out of the balloon. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Emma joked.

Regina looked like she was on the verge of laughing but caught herself at the last minute. Laughing was quite painful for her. 

“Are you ready to go, beautiful?” Emma asked sweetly. 

Regina nodded and reached to grab the bouquet of roses from Emma, the bouquet of snapdragons from Malena and the ridiculously large bouquet of different colorful flowers that had arrived along with a “get well soon” card signed by Eugenia, Ruby, Elsa and Isabelle. And Robert Gold. He had most likely been forced to do so by Isabelle, but Regina had still appreciated it, and she had been both surprised and moved when the flowers arrived. 

“You don’t have to carry those,” Emma said, immediately stepping in and grabbing the flowers before Regina could. “Or those,” she added as she plucked the strings on the balloons out of Regina’s hand. “Don’t strain yourself.”

Regina shook her head and then reached to grab her suitcase instead.

“Nope,” Emma said as she snatched the suitcase away from Regina. “Not that either.”

Regina sighed gravely, shook her head once more and then moved to walk out of the door. 

“Uhh, aren’t you forgetting something?” Emma asked and didn’t move an inch. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Sit down,” Emma said sweetly and pointed to the waiting wheelchair. 

Regina shook her head firmly and folded her arms across her chest in a “no way”-manner. 

“It’s hospital protocol, baby,” Emma said softly, and Regina’s eyebrow quirked up. Emma knew why. She knew that she had taken to call Regina “baby” after the operation. 

“Come on,” the blonde coaxed sweetly. “Doctor Auburn will give us hell if she sees you walk instead of being wheeled out. It’s hospital protocol.”

Regina scowled. 

“What if she decides to keep you here if you refuse the wheelchair?” Emma continued and gasped in mock fear.

Regina sighed again and looked as though this was the ultimate humiliation as she sat down in the wheelchair. Her mouth was drawn into a scowl. 

“There you go,” Emma said softly as she elegantly tied the balloons to Regina’s wheelchair and then carefully placing the three bouquets of flowers in the brunette’s lap. She found that she was more than   
capable of holding on to Regina’s suitcase with one hand and pushing the wheelchair with the other. 

“Let’s roll,” the blonde said, trying to add a bit of humor to the situation. She could tell that Regina was genuinely unsatisfied with being forced to be wheeled out in a wheelchair. 

Regina reached up and opened the door, and Emma wheeled her out of the hospital room and down the hallway. As they neared the exit, the ran into doctor Auburn. 

“You look well, Regina,” the doctor complimented with a smile. “Are you feeling okay?”

Regina nodded. 

“A bit affected because of the pain killers?” doctor Auburn guessed. 

Regina nodded again. 

“Yes, you are currently on some very strong pain killers, and that will most likely affect your appetite, but it’s very, very important that you eat. I cannot stress that out enough,” doctor Auburn said. 

“I’m an expert in making soup,” Emma piped up, prompting doctor Auburn to laugh and Regina to reach back and touch her hand gently.

“And make sure to get plenty of rest,” doctor Auburn continued. “That’s very important as well.”

Regina signed a question in response. ‘Can I take a shower?’

“Yes, you can take a shower,” doctor Auburn said. “The bandage used to dress your wound is completely waterproof and will puff up as a protection when you shower. But just make sure to not soak it completely, okay?”

Regina nodded. 

“Your bandage will need changing tonight,” the doctor continued. “But of course you already know how to handle that?”

Regina nodded, and Emma offered a “yup!” they had indeed been given a lesson in how to change Regina’s bandage and clean the wound. Regina had at first hinted that she could change the bandage and clean the wound herself, she had tried that before, but she had looked so uncomfortable while stating so, and after a bit prodding, she had admitted that she “wasn’t too fond of looking at the wound”, so Emma had gently asked if it was okay if she helped Regina with cleaning the wound and changing the bandage. Regina had at first hinted that Emma shouldn’t be doing that because the wound looked “disgusting”, and Emma had immediately caused an almighty scene in which she firmly stated that not a single part of Regina was disgusting. Including the wound on her throat. Regina had caved then and had agreed to let Emma help her with the wound. 

“Alright,” Doctor Auburn said. “Make sure to look for any sign of redness or swelling.”

“You got it,” Emma said. “And I’ve got plenty of that ointment you gave me, doc.”

“Excellent,” the doctor said, smiling slightly at the nickname. She looked at Regina as she continued: “I’ve arranged an appointment with doctor Anton for you when you get home to Vancouver, and I’ve scheduled your first meeting with the voice therapist in three weeks, does that sound good?”

Regina smiled and nodded. 

“Alright.” the doctor smiled again. “You take care of yourself, Regina. We don’t want to see you here again.”

Regina’s smile widened. 

Doctor Auburn said her goodbye and then walked down the hallway to tend to her other patients. 

Regina reached back and patted Emma’s hand, and the blonde knew that it meant that Regina was ready to go. 

Emma wheeled her girlfriend out of the hospital and helped her into the waiting taxi. Somehow, she managed to stuff all the balloons and the bouquets of flowers into the backseat of the taxi, and then she instructed the taxi driver to wait while she wheeled the wheelchair back into the hospital. They couldn’t very well leave that in the parking lot. 

Once that was done, Emma joined Regina in the backseat and then asked the taxi driver to take them to the hotel. 

Regina tipped her head back and stretched her legs ever so slightly. She looked tired but happy to be released from hospital. 

“On a scale of one to ten?” Emma asked as she took her girlfriend’s hand. 

Regina raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna ask that a lot,” Emma said and returned the smile. “So be nice and answer the question.”

Regina lifted three fingers and then made a sign Emma recognized. “Three and a half?” she guessed. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Okay. I’m not gonna pretend that I like that, but...” Emma said and grimaced. 

Regina grinned a bit and gave Emma’s hand a soft, gentle squeeze. 

And Emma silently wondered how the heck she was supposed to live with the fact that Regina was going to be in pain for at least a while....

Soon they arrived at the hotel, and Regina seemed more than pleased with being “allowed” to walk on her own. She grabbed onto the balloons and flowers and then exited the taxi in surprising speed. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Emma immediately scolded as she swiftly hopped out of the taxi. “Not so fast, damnit! You’re supposed to take it easy.”

Regina just smiled at her and as Emma dragged Regina’s suitcase out of the taxi, the brunette paid the taxi driver. As soon as the taxi drove away, the couple headed inside the hotel where they immediately were greeted by Henry and Zelena in the lobby.

Henry hugged his mother tightly around the middle, and Emma noted that he looked a little pale. Emma knew why. Last night Henry had admitted that “the stone is back”. Meaning that he was feeling that heavy sensation in his stomach once more. He had been thinking about “buttface”, and Emma had hugged him, consoled him and thought to herself that the “stone” wouldn’t disappear from Henry’s stomach until he had talked to his mother. She had told Henry that, and he had cringed and said that he didn’t want to because Regina had only just had the surgery. He didn’t want to talk to her while she was still feeling tired and in pain. But while Emma more than understood his intentions, she also was concerned about him. She had a feeling that Henry had to talk to Regina sooner rather than later. He had kept quiet about what he knew for far too long already. 

“Feels good to be out of hospital, sis?” Zelena asked as it became her turn to give Regina a hug. 

Regina nodded earnestly, returned the hug and then hugged Henry one more time for good measurement. 

“Do you wanna head upstairs and lie down before lunch?” Emma asked.

Regina’s fingers wiggled in the air as she signed, and Emma immediately understood what she was saying. She wanted to take a shower first. 

“Okay,” Emma said with a smile. She could understand why Regina wanted to take a shower. She hadn’t been allowed to do so while in the hospital because of how fresh the surgical wound was. But now she was. 

“Then we’ll see you at lunch,” Zelena smiled and put a hand on her nephew’s shoulder. “You still have a bit of homework, don’t you, Hen?”

Henry groaned in response, but then amended: “it’s actually not that bad. We’re supposed to analyze one of Hans Christian Andersen’s fairytales.”

“Oooh,” Emma said. “That sounds interesting!”

“Do you wanna help me?” Henry asked hopefully.

“Yeah, of course,” Emma said and shot Regina a sideway glance. 

Regina flashed a that smile she always used whenever Emma and Henry were spending time together.

So while Regina showered, Emma helped Henry with his homework in their hotel room. Zelena was currently having a lie in in the hotel room she was sharing with Henry. It would be a shame to bother her, and Henry rather wanted to hang out in his mother’s and Emma’s hotel room instead. He wasn’t interested in being away from his mother now that she had been released from the hospital. 

Emma and Henry were thoroughly engaged in a conversation about “The Little Mermaid” when the door to the bathroom opened and Regina stepped into the bedroom. Her hair was wet, and she was dressed in a pair of comfortable, soft slacks and a red sweater with a V-neck. She inspected her reflection in the mirror. It was obvious that she had forgotten what it was like to see her throat all bandaged yet so exposed without a scarf to cover. 

“You all good, babe?” Emma asked and looked up from the sheets of papers spread out on the bed. 

Regina nodded. 

“Does your throat hurt, mom?” Henry asked as he too looked up from the sheets of paper. 

Regina shook her head in response and put on a smile for her son, but Emma suspected that her throat was in fact hurting some. The blonde could see this teeny tiny wrinkle between Regina’s eyes. 

The brunette walked over to the bed and elegantly climbed up to join Emma and Henry. She tugged the sheets of papers closer so she could take a look at what Henry had written so far. She smiled beamingly as her eyes looked over the papers. 

“Do you like it?” Henry asked.

Regina nodded eagerly and her fingers wriggled as she signed. 

“Of course I chose to write about The Little Mermaid,” Henry said simply, and only now Emma understood the connection. She understood why Henry had chosen to write about The Little Mermaid. The princess who couldn’t speak. 

“You have a real talent for writing, kid,” Emma said and ruffled his hair lightly. 

“Really?” Henry asked and flashed her a grin. 

“Really,” Emma confirmed and grinned right back at him. 

Henry looked utterly proud at that, and Regina looked positively soft. And a bit tired. Actually more than a bit tired. She did in fact look like she was ready to take a nap. 

“Tired?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded.

“Should we leave?” Henry added. 

Regina shook her head and simply laid her head down. She curled up on the empty space on the bed and then simply closed her eyes. Completely unbothered by the fact that Emma and Henry were sitting there and chitchatting. It didn’t take long before that little wrinkle between her eyes disappeared, and her breathing became slow and steady.

“Okay then,” Emma said slightly surprised and very impressed at Regina’s ability to conk out just like that. 

Henry snickered. “She’s good at falling asleep quickly.” 

“Yeah, but this still has to be the fastest,” Emma said quietly. 

“Should we leave?” Henry questioned, lowering his voice too. 

“No, I actually think she wants us to stay here,” Emma replied. “I think it’s fine as long as we’re just being quiet.”

“Okay,” Henry said and bowed his head over the sheets of papers once more. 

They went back to quietly discussing Henry’s homework all the while Regina slept peacefully next to them. She didn’t look like she was the least bit bothered by her throat as she slept. Not even when she rolled onto her stomach and thereby put pressure on the wound. It didn’t even wake her up. Nor did Henry and Emma’s talking. 

“She’s still tired, huh?” Henry said quietly. 

“Yeah. And she probably will be for a while,” Emma said. “She’s on some pretty strong medication right now.”

“Yeah, I know,” Henry said and then chuckled slightly. 

“What’s the joke, kid?” Emma asked curiously.

“I just remembered how funny mom looked when we saw after the operation,” Henry said and snickered a bit now. 

“Shh, she might hear you,” Emma scolded and tried not to laugh herself. 

“Nah, she’s asleep,” Henry said and glanced at his sleeping mother, and Emma felt tempted to agree with him. Regina indeed looked like she was pretty whacked out because of the painkillers. But still, one could never be too careful. She grinned playfully at the ten year old and put a finger on her lips in a “shh”-manner. 

Henry snickered quietly once more and then bowed his head over his homework once more. 

Emma did the same, and she found that this was very nice. Helping Henry with his homework. And then she thought about how many opportunities she would get to do that when Regina and Henry moved in with her. God, she still couldn’t quite believe that. That Regina and Henry actually were going to move in with her. They were going to be a right little family, the three of them. As Henry scribbled,   
Emma could see all three of them having dinner together or watching television together. They were going to have so much fun. Emma smiled widely at the thought. 

“You look silly,” Henry deadpanned, and Emma knew that the kid most likely was right....

After writing a huge chunk of his homework, Henry left their hotel room to call Nick and hear what he was missing out on in Vancouver. Emma stayed in the room, and she was glad she did so, because about ten minutes after Henry had left, Regina stirred next to her. 

Emma looked up from her phone. She had been in the middle of filling Malena in on how Regina was doing, but obviously, that would have to wait. “Hey, babe,” the blonde smiled. “You awake?” 

Regina slowly lifted her head and blinked. Then she looked at the empty spot on the bed. 

“Henry went to call Nick,” Emma explained. “It’s just you and me here.” 

Regina smiled a little at that. 

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina’s response was less than Emma had hoped for. She lifted her hand and shook it in a “so-so”-manner. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said softly and reached out so she could smoothen a hand up and down Regina’s back. “I can’t give you your medicine yet, but is there anything else I can do?”

Regina offered a smile and a headshake and then gave Emma’s hand a little pat. 

“It’s almost lunch time,” Emma said. “Are you hungry?” 

Regina shook her head. 

“You have to eat,” Emma said quickly. “Doctor Auburn said so.”

Regina rolled her eyes rather dramatically, and Emma chuckled as she wiggled closer to her girlfriend. “I’ve missed having you around.”

Regina wagged her finger in an “come hither”-motion. 

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. “I don’t want to accidentally put pressure on anything.”

Now Regina smiled in that “you’re so silly”-manner, and then she wagged her finger again. A bit more insistent this time. 

Emma chuckled again and then she slid closer to Regina, so she was lying in the brunette’s arms. The best place in the entire world.

“Just think about it...” Emma said dreamily. “Pretty soon we’ll be able to do this all the time.” She felt Regina nod slightly, and the blonde turned her head slightly so she could look at her girlfriend. “Are you looking forward to moving in with me?” she teased lightly, because she already knew the answer. 

Regina nodded eagerly and flashed her a beaming smile. 

“I get to sleep with you every night!” Emma said excitedly. 

Regina lifted an eyebrow and then smirked a tiny bit. 

“Not like that,” Emma laughed. “You have a dirty mind, Mills!”

Regina shook her head in mock offense and then blew out air. She reached and grabbed her phone. Then she began typing, and after a moment she turned the screen towards Emma, who could read: ‘I miss that.’

“You miss... sleeping with me?” Emma guessed and now she was the one who was smirking. 

Regina nodded and color rose in her cheeks. 

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Emma laughed and pecked Regina’s cheek lightly. “It’s nice to be wanted. And I’m really relieved that you are capable of thinking about that so soon after the operation. That has to be a good sign.”

Regina gave her arm a very soft whap. It could be compared to be knocked with a feather. Then she grabbed her phone again and began typing anew. It didn’t take long before she handed Emma the phone again. The blonde grinned a bit as she read: ‘it really isn’t fair that we have to wait six weeks.’ She pecked Regina’s cheek again. “I’m literally so impressed right now, babe. You’re on insanely strong painkillers and yet here you are. Thinking about sex.”

This time, Regina smirked back at her. 

“But maybe that’s why you’re thinking about sex?” Emma grinned. “Is that a side effect from the medicine?”

Regina offered a light shrug and a grin. 

Emma snuggled into her arms, making sure to angle her face away from Regina’s bandaged throat as she asked: “did you have a nice nap?”

Regina nodded. She still looked a bit sleepy.

“Yeah? You didn’t hear Henry and me chitchatting?”

Regina shook her head again. 

“Good. I’m glad you weren’t disturbed by our chatter. Did you have any special dreams this time around?” she was really interested in knowing whether Regina had had more adoption dreams. 

But Regina shook her head and then wrapped her arms more firmly around Emma. 

“Careful,” Emma said softly as her cheek lightly brushed against the side of Regina’s neck. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Regina’s only response was to hold her even closer. She had clearly missed co-sleeping as much as Emma had. 

“Oh, this is nice,” Emma said a bit dreamily. Now she was getting sleepy too. When she told Regina that, the brunette’s chest rumbled a bit, and Emma immediately admonished her to be careful and not laugh. 

“We can’t have you being in more pain than what is absolutely necessary,” Emma quipped. 

Regina wiggled some as she grabbed her phone, typed and then turned the screen towards Emma: ‘is this nurse Swan speaking again?’

“Oh yeah,” Emma smirked. “This is most definitely nurse Swan speaking.” 

Regina did this little headshake. 

“Maybe I should buy a nurse uniform,” Emma mused and took great pleasure in seeing how Regina’s eyes widened slightly at that. Gone was the haughty expression. “Would you like that?” Emma sweetly teased with a soft snicker. 

And Regina very much looked like she wouldn’t mind seeing Emma in a nurse uniform. She tilted her head and her dark eyes widened slightly once more. 

“I’ll have to do some shopping then,” Emma snickered. She would have absolutely no problem with putting on a nurse uniform and make Regina’s cheeks flush. 

“Are you ready to head downstairs and have some lunch?” Emma asked. 

Regina’s nose wrinkled at that. 

“You have so eat something,” Emma said quickly. “It’s important.”

Regina grabbed her phone again, and her nose remained wrinkled as she typed and then turned the screen towards Emma who read: ‘the medicine is screwing with my appetite.’

“I know it is,” Emma said softly. “But you still have to eat something. It’ll make you feel better.”

Regina huffed and puffed but protest in any other way, and after a few more moments of cuddling, the couple rose from the bed and left the hotel room. They walked out in the hallway, and Regina knocked on the door to Zelena and Henry’s hotel room to let them know that they were heading downstairs to have lunch. 

It didn’t take long before Zelena appeared in the doorway. She cast once glance at Regina, smiled and said: “you look all bright and refreshed, sis. Was it a good nap?”

Regina nodded and took the opportunity to ruffle Henry’s hair when he wiggled past Zelena. 

The boy did his best to sneer, but Emma could see that he was failing miserably. And he looked a bit pale again. Emma reached out and touched his shoulder gently. She knew what he was thinking about. 

She knew what was currently weighing him down. And Henry wiggled closer to Regina. She automatically slipped an arm around her son, but she seemed a bit surprised as she squeezed his shoulder. 

They walked down the stairs and inside the restaurant where they quickly found a table for three in the far corner of the restaurant. Regina seemed quite self-conscious as she looked around in the restaurant. Emma gave her elbow a soft squeeze. She understood that it was difficult for Regina to be out and about without a scarf to cover her throat.

Zelena lazily flicked through the menu and declared that she was in the mood for a big lunch. 

Regina smiled knowingly at that. 

Emma and Henry ordered a sandwich, and Zelena ended up ordering French fries and chicken wings. And Regina ordered tomato soup. But she didn’t look overly thrilled about it. Nor did she look particularly chuffed when said food arrived and she picked up her spoon. 

“It is not a step back,” Emma reminded her. Because she knew that was what nagged Regina. It hadn’t been that long since she had gotten used to eating solid food and swallowing without being   
uncomfortable. This felt like a setback. 

Regina plastered on a smile as she dunked the spoon in her soup and then slipped the spoon in between her lips. Emma could just see that swallowing hurt. Regina wasn’t pulling any faces, but the blonde could see that she was biting the inside of her cheek in order not to. Emma put her sandwich down and gently put a hand on Regina’s knee under the table. It was utterly heartbreaking to see Regina being in pain. And even more heartbreaking to see her sit there and smile as though nothing was wrong. She stoically kept eating her soup without complaining. But more than a few times her eyes wandered yearningly to Zelena’s chicken wings. 

“Sorry,” Zelena said sympathetically, reached out and patted Regina’s hand. “If I was allowed to, I would certainly offer you a chicken wing.” 

Regina nodded and turned her attention back to her soup. She ate it, but definitely not with much vigor. 

“Just think of all the ice cream you can eat, mom,” Henry piped up.

Regina flashed a more genuine smile at that and nodded at her son. 

“I’ll have to stock up on licorice ice cream,” Emma smiled, knowing full well that Regina loved licorice ice cream. “In fact I think I’ll have to buy an extra freezer.”

Regina put her spoon down for a moment and gestured towards her stomach, indicating that she would end up with a huge belly. 

Both Emma and Henry chuckled at that, and Zelena immediately rejected her sister’s statement. A bit of extra ice cream wouldn’t make her end up with a huge belly. Not at all. 

Regina didn’t seem to quite agree with that statement, and her eyebrow remained raised as she grabbed the spoon once more and resumed eating her soup. This time, she did pull a face, but when Emma concerned asked her if she was in pain, the brunette shook her head and strongly indicated that the soup she was eating wasn’t all that interesting. Emma made her smile by mentioning the soup she’d had on the train from Toronto to Vancouver. As far as she could remember, that had been pretty good.

Regina smiled and nodded at that. 

They didn’t do much that day. Regina had her medicine and that knocked her out for two solid hours. Once she woke up again, she, Emma and Henry cuddled up in the hotel bed and watched a movie on Emma’s laptop. They ended up choosing E.T. One of Henry’s favorites, and actually one of Emma’s too. Regina claimed that she wasn’t that big on aliens, but she was still the one to cry when E.T left Elliot by the end of the movie. She claimed that she was oversensitive because of the strong painkillers she was on, but Emma suspected that that was only half of the reason. 

After watching the movie, they went for a little walk outside. Just to get some air. Regina claimed that she still had “hospital air” in her lungs, and Emma and Henry was more than willing to accompany her when she announced that she needed a walk. They didn’t stay out for long, though, it was too cold, and they didn’t do much else apart from laying around in the ridiculously large hotel bed. That was until Henry came back after having “poked around” in the lobby. He brought a Ludo game back with him, and he insisted that they should give it a shot. And so they did. Zelena was summoned, god forbid that Henry’s aunt should be excluded, and she actually did end up winning the epic game of Ludo. She gloated about it, and Regina proved to be an incredibly sore loser as she glared at her sister. 

Henry promptly decided on a rematch, and Regina quickly agreed. Which meant that Emma and Zelena had no choice but to agree as well. Another epic game of Ludo followed, and this time Regina ended up winning. And gloating entirely too much about it. Zelena claimed that she found it to be highly annoying, but Emma could see how pleased she actually was at the rather childish grin Regina was displaying. 

“You won, babe,” the blonde said and leaned in so she could press a kiss to Regina’s temple. “Well done.”

Regina promptly turned her head so she could peck Emma’s lips, and Emma noted that Henry wasn’t calling them out on their “yucky-ness” as he normally would. In fact he had gone quiet. And he had gone quiet several times already today. Emma turned her head and looked at the boy, and she could see that a shadow had fallen over his face. Emma didn’t have to ask in order to know that he could feel the weight of what he knew. The secret Regina still thought she was keeping from him. The truth about what really had happened to her. 

While Regina and Zelena “discussed” the game, Emma discreetly reached out and touched Henry’s hand. Henry’s mouth curved up in a very small smile at that, but not a particularly happy one. Then he glanced at his mother and shook his head subtly and mouthed ‘to soon’, and Emma immediately understood what he meant. He didn’t want to tell his mother yet. She was fresh out of hospital. He didn’t want her to end up feeling bad again. And Emma could think of nothing that could convince him otherwise...

It wasn’t terribly long since they had dinner (chicken soup for Regina) that the brunette started to look tired. She was clearly ready for bed. Which meant that so was Emma. The couple therefore retired to their hotel room. Zelena and Henry weren’t gonna stay up for much later either. Zelena looked pretty beat, and honestly, so did Henry. 

Emma was sitting perched on the bed, waiting for Regina to come back from the bathroom where she was changing into a pajamas. It didn’t take long before the door opened and Regina re-emerged from the bathroom, wearing her grey silk pajamas. Her face had been wiped free of any makeup, and now Emma could really see the hollowness of her cheeks, the dark circles underneath her eyes that told the tale of how tired she was. But she was still smiling nevertheless. 

“My turn,” Emma said and returned the smile as she stood from the bed, grabbing the long tanktop she was sleeping in, and then walked towards the bathroom. She made sure to give Regina’s arm a soft rub as she passed her. 

The blonde made quick work of her own clothes and slipped the tanktop over her head. She brushed her teeth and completed the rest of her nightly routine. Then she reached up in the cabinet above the sink and found the antibacterial soap she had received at the hospital. She washed her hands thoroughly with it twice and then carefully wiped her hands on a tissue. Not the towel. 

Once that was done, Emma walked back to the bedroom where she found that Regina now was the one who was sitting perched on the edge of the bed. Waiting for Emma. 

“You all good?” the blonde asked sweetly as she grabbed the white box they had been given at the hospital. 

Regina nodded but still eyed the hospital box. 

“I’ll be quick,” Emma said as she opened the box and found a pair of latex gloves. “I promise.”

Regina flashed a teeny tiny smile and kept her eyes on Emma as the blonde slipped on the latex gloves and then lifted the box, bringing it over to the bed where the brunette was sitting.

Emma flashed her girlfriend a little smile and wished that she could touch Regina’s hand or her cheek, but she was prevented from doing so because of the latex gloves. Regina reached up and undid the four buttons in her pajama shirt. Then she pulled her hair away from her face and tipped her head back, exposing her throat. 

“Okay. Here we go,” Emma said softly as she slowly began pulling at the surgical tape that ensured that Regina’s bandage stayed on. 

Regina made a face when her skin was being pulled at. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said gently. “But I can’t just yank it off. That would only hurt you even more, babe.”

Regina made that slight humming sound that suggested she agreed with Emma. 

Emma gently pulled the tape away from Regina’s throat, leaving a sticky trail in her wake. She rolled the tape into a little ball and then placed it in the plastic bag she had brought back from the bathroom. 

Now it was the bandage’s turn. Fortunately enough, that didn’t involve any pulling on anything. That was fairly simple and didn’t prompt Regina to make any faces. But the plaster waiting underneath the bandage was however. Emma carefully grabbed onto the un-sticky edge and then gently began pulling it away from Regina’s throat. 

Regina pulled another face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Emma said quickly. “I’m probably doing a pretty crappy job compared to the nurse, huh?”

But Regina shook her head, smiled and then made two signs Emma had no problem with recognizing. The first one was ‘favorite’. And the second one was ‘nurse’.

“I’m your favorite nurse?” the blonde guessed with a soft chuckle. 

Regina couldn’t nod right now so she settled for making that soft humming sound once more. 

“That’s nice to know,” Emma said softly as she gently kept pulling at the plaster and exposed more and more of Regina’s throat. 

Regina kept her head perfectly still and didn’t make anymore grimaces. At least none that were terribly obvious. Emma was pretty sure she could see Regina bite the inside of her cheek now and then, and the blonde wished that there was a faster way she could do this. But there wasn’t. It was essential that she didn’t try and yank the plaster off. That would only cause Regina pain. And causing Regina pain was the absolutely last thing on this earth Emma wanted. 

“Nearly done,” Emma said as the last small part of the large plaster began slipping from Regina’s skin. 

Regina made another slight humming sound and tipped her head further backwards. 

Emma tugged gently at the plaster one more time and the last part of it came loose and left Regina’s throat bare. “There we go,” the blonde said gently. 

Regina flashed her a smile but avoided to look down at the wound on her throat. 

But Emma had no problem with looking at the fresh wound on Regina’s throat. It was her job to look after the wound right now, and she wanted to make sure that she followed doctor Auburn’s instructions. She carefully inspected the wound, checking for any excessive redness and oozing. But she didn’t find any. Instead she found only what she was supposed to find. Some redness and some swelling. All of that was perfectly normal. The stiches looked just fine. Emma looked a bit further down and smiled at what she saw. Doctor Auburn had kept her promise. The mark after the belt buckle on Regina’s throat had been “peeled away”. It didn’t look like a belt buckle mark anymore. 

“Looks like it’s healing nicely, babe,” Emma gently informed her girlfriend. 

Regina flashed a smile but made no attempt at looking down at the wound. 

Emma slipped off the latex gloves, stuffed them away in the plastic bag and then reached within the hospital box and found a second pair of latex gloves. She made quick work on slipping them on and then grabbed the tube of ointment from the hospital box. She popped the lid off and then squirted a bit of the liquid into her hand. “Okay, here we go,” she announced as she carefully applied the ointment to Regina’s throat. Not directly to the wound, but to the swollen area around it. 

Regina’s mouth twisted just a little bit. 

“Sorry,” Emma said for the millionth time that night. “Does it hurt very badly?”

Regina shook her head in response and her lips parted slightly as she formed the word ‘Fine.’

Emma didn’t fully believe her but decided not to go into that discussion. It was far more important to concentrate on applying the ointment to Regina’s throat. After about a minute or so she removed her glove-clad fingers from Regina’s throat. “First phase done,” she announced as she slipped off the second pair of gloves and elegantly threw them into the plastic bag. 

Regina smiled, and while they waited for the ointment on Regina’s throat to dry, Emma reached within the hospital box and slipped on the third and last pair of latex gloves she would wear tonight. 

Regina had grabbed onto a magazine and was now using it to fan herself. Or, rather her throat. She was probably feeling a bit warm underneath all that bandage and plasters. 

They waited a few minutes to ensure that the ointment had dried, and then Emma grabbed one of the large plasters from the hospital box. She gently asked Regina to keep still, and Regina kept perfectly still as Emma put the plaster on her throat and then carefully smoothened it into place. Next was the bandage. Emma was being both quick and gentle as she bandaged Regina’s throat and then reached for the tape. She frowned a bit in sheer concentration as she ensured that the surgical tape kept Regina’s bandage from slipping around. After a bit more smoothing into place, Emma removed the gloves, threw them into the plastic bag and announced: “all done. I’ll just get rid of this.” she grabbed the bag with the discarded medical things and brought it into the bathroom where she threw it in the trashcan. Rather the bathroom trashcan than the one they had in the bedroom. Then she washed her hands thoroughly and wiped them clean on the towel. She kept up the level of effectivity as she returned to the bedroom, grabbed the hospital “DIY” box and brought it back to the bathroom where it would remain until tomorrow night. Then she washed her hands one more time. Just to make sure. 

Once they were “squeaky clean” the blonde could finally head back to the bedroom where Regina now was standing in front of the mirror and inspecting the bandage on her neck. 

“All good?” Emma asked and shifted a bit. “I’m sorry if I was fumbling. I really tried to be as careful as possible, but I know I’m not exactly- mphh!” she was rather “rudely” interrupted when Regina slotted their lips together in a kiss. Her arms winded around Emma’s neck, and Emma’s arms automatically slipped down to wrap around the brunette’s waist so she could pull Regina closer. She wasn’t completely aware of how long they kissed each other, but she did know that she was sufficiently breathless when they stopped. Emma smilingly met Regina’s dark gaze and teased sweetly as she asked: 

“You didn’t use that method to say thank you to all your nurses, did you?” 

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile and her dark eyes sparkled as she shook her head. Then she leaned in and kissed the tip of Emma’s nose. 

“I really am your favorite nurse,” Emma said proudly and laughed. 

In response to that, Regina walked over to the bedside table, grabbed her phone and then began typing. It didn’t take long before she turned the screen around. Emma came closer so she could read what   
Regina had written. Which was incredibly sweet. ‘You are my favorite everything.’

“I love you too,” Emma said softly. She could read between the lines. 

Regina flashed a beaming smile in response and then she slipped under the covers and patted the empty space in the bed. 

Emma was more than willing to take that invitation. She immediately wiggled under the covers and snuggled closer to Regina. Once again, the proportions were a bit off as Regina was the big spoon, but right now it worked perfectly. Right now, Emma was perfectly satisfied with being the little spoon and curling up in Regina’s arms. 

“This... is awesome,” Emma said dreamily. She felt very close to some sort of state of bliss right now. 

Regina hummed a bit in response and gave Emma a gentle squeeze. 

“That too,” Emma snickered softly. 

Regina hummed once more, and the sound was so endearing and so utterly sleepy, Emma had to chuckle. Regina was positively adorable when she was sleepy. “G’night,” The blonde muttered and reached back so she could squeeze Regina’s hand. She felt Regina’s lips against her temple, and Emma smiled a little. This was amazing. The best possible way of falling asleep. Warm, content and in Regina’s arms......

Emma woke. Completely confused. The hotel room was completely dark. It was definitely not midday. Not even morning. It was in the middle of the night, and the sound that had woke her up was a knocking on the door. 

Emma was completely groggy, but nevertheless capable of seeing that Regina was stumbling out of bed and over the door. As she opened the door, Emma sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her vision became clear and focused just in time to see Zelena standing on the other side of the door. 

“I’m sorry for waking you,” the redhead said croakily. “But Henry had a nightmare and it was clearly a very bad one.”

Emma had never seen Regina move as fast as she did in this moment. She nearly throttled Zelena in her hurry to get to her son. Emma heard the door to the hotel room right next to them open and then close. Then the muffled sound of Henry’s voice. 

The blonde rubbed her eyes and focused more properly on Zelena. The redhead looked even paler than usual, and her hands were trembling a bit. 

“He woke up screaming for his mum,” she said and the slight tremor in her voice more than revealed how shook up she was. 

“Poor little solider,” Emma said and felt how her heart broke a little bit. She knew what Henry had been dreaming about. 

“He’s had nightmares before, but this is definitely one of the worst ones so far,” Zelena said and sat down heavily in one of the plushy chairs. “That gave me the shock of a lifetime.”

“I think I’ll go and see how he and Regina are getting on,” Emma said as she got out of bed and grabbed Regina’s grey bathrobe to shrug over her tanktop. 

“Yes, good idea,” Zelena said and her voice trembled again. It was quite obvious that Henry’s late night terror had really scared her. 

Emma left the room and then knocked on the door to the room Henry was sharing with Zelena. There was no spoken answer, just two quiet taps on a wooden surface. She pushed the door open and   
found Regina and Henry sitting on the bed. Henry’s face was currently buried in Regina’s pajamas. He was shaking from top to toe, and Regina was running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his shoulders soothingly. Emma quietly slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her. Henry looked up then and his eyes were full of tears. 

“Oh, kid,” Emma said softly and felt how something squeezed at her heart. Seeing Henry being upset had awakened a maternal instinct in her. An instinct that prompted her to walk over to the bed and sit down next to mother and son. 

Regina was hugging Henry tightly, now drawing random circles and figure eights on his pajama clad back, and she looked more frustrated than ever over not having a voice and being able to use her words to soothe her son. 

Henry sniffled against her shoulder. He wasn’t shaking as much, but his breath still came out in little puffs. He lifted his head slightly at glanced at Emma over his mother’s shoulder. 

Emma shuffled closer and then reached out so she could touch the boy’s shoulder. A reassurance that she was right here. 

Regina released her grip on her son and pulled back slightly so she could lift her hands and sign. It went a bit too fast for Emma, but Henry understood, and he nodded, said: “y-yeah, I would like if you s-sleep in here tonight.”

Regina nodded and then she was hugging him tightly once more. Henry buried his face in her pajama once more and sniffled slightly. Then he reached back and touched Emma’s hand which was still resting on his shoulder. For some reason, Emma knew what that touch meant. She knew that Henry couldn’t keep his dark secret anymore. And she also knew that Henry was feeling awful about it because Regina had just gone through the operation. She had only just started the road to recovery, and now he was afraid of hindering that process by telling what he knew. 

But Emma knew that he couldn’t keep this bottled up anymore. He had already been bottling it up for far too long. If he kept things hidden, he would be the one to end up getting sick because of it. He was just a child. It wasn’t fair that he was carrying this secret around. 

“Go on, kiddo,” Emma said softly and moved her hand slightly so she could give his shoulder a little squeeze. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Henry mumbled against his mother’s shoulder. “It’s not okay!”

He was right. It wasn’t. It wasn’t okay that one man had made a mother and her son suffer so much. It wasn’t okay that one man’s actions had created wounds that were so deep and so easily re-opened. 

Regina looked up in slight surprise over her son’s exclamation. She looked at Emma to get an explanation, but for once, Emma couldn’t give her one. The only one who could do that was her son. 

Henry took a shuddering breath and then pulled back. He looked into his mom’s dark eyes and then whispered: “m-mom there’s something I need to t-tell you.” 

Regina frowned at that, frowned at Henry’s serious tone, but she still nodded her head in encouragement. 

“I know!” Henry blurted out and once again mashed his face into Regina’s silk pajamas. 

Regina looked confused now and grasped gently at her son’s shoulders, so they were looking at each other once more. Then she lifted her hands and signed, most likely voicing her confusion. 

Henry looked positively sick now, and he lunged forward once more, hugging Regina tightly. 

Regina turned her head and looked at Emma once more, and Emma reached out and touched Henry’s shoulder softly once more. 

“I know what he did,” Henry murmured against Regina’s shoulder. 

Emma saw how confusion changed into something that could have been realization on Regina’s face. A realization she refused to accept right then and there. The look of realization was just as quickly replaced with a blank stare that suggested she had no idea what Henry was talking about. 

But what sealed the deal and made the look of confusion turn into one of horror was when Henry pulled back slightly and whispered: “I know what Kil- what he did to you, mom.” 

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Henry tells Regina everything he knows, and he, Emma, Zelena and Regina deals with it together.


	74. Part Seventy Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is very, very heavy and describes domestic abuse and trauma. Reader discretion is advised.

Regina shook her head repeatedly. Not because she was denying what Henry was telling her, but because she couldn’t believe it was true. Couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I-it was right after it had happened. When you were in the hospital,” Henry whispered. “Aunt Z had fallen asleep in the waiting room while we were waiting to go and see you, b-but I didn’t wanna wait until she had woken up, so I-I.... I snuck into your room with her. I sat right next to you while you slept and talked to you, but then your doctor and a nurse came in, and I was afraid of getting in trouble because I had snuck in without Aunt Z, so I hid in the bathroom...” he seemed to choke a little on the words and rubbed a fist over his eyes before continuing: “they started talking about you. About what had happened. About how “he” wasn’t nice to you.”

Regina shook her head again. Not denying that it had happened but desperately trying to convince herself that this wasn’t happening, that Henry didn’t know.

“And I....” Henry’s voice was muffled against Regina’s silk pajamas. “I h-heard something a few weeks before you went to the hospital. It was late at night and I had gone downstairs to get some water.   
When I came back, I heard you and him whisper in t-the bedroom and then I heard him....” the ten year old shook his head, couldn’t get the words out. “I heard him not being nice to you again.”

Regina’s chest was rising and falling quickly now, and her eyes were glassy. 

“He... He hurt you!” Henry sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly around his mother once more. “He hurt you so you had to go to the hospital and couldn’t wake up for a w-week! He... He did that to you,” the boy raised a trembling finger and pointed to Regina’s bandaged throat. 

Regina had stopped shaking her head. Now she was just sitting and staring blankly at nothing in particular. Her dark eyes were spilling over and tears stained her cheeks, but she did nothing to prevent them from falling. 

Emma immediately reached out and touched Regina’s shoulder. She didn’t respond to that, and it didn’t take long for the blonde to feel how rigid she had gone, and combined with that blank look in her eyes... 

“No,” Emma said and shuffled so she was sitting right by Regina’s side. “No, no, no,” she whispered. “Come back. Please?” she took Regina’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Don’t leave, babe.” She had no idea whether Regina could hear her or not, but she could see that Regina was breathing faster and faster and how her face had been drained of all color. 

“Henry,” Emma said gently not to scare the already frightened little boy. “Can you help me with something?”

“Y-yeah,” Henry said, and his bottom lip trembled as he looked at his mother’s pale face.

“We’re going to count to twenty, okay?” Emma said. “Slowly so your mom can keep up. Do you think you can help me with that?”

“Yeah,” Henry said and reached out and took Emma’s hand. The blonde gave his trembling little hand a squeeze. “Ready?”

Henry nodded, and Emma slowly began counting: “one... two...three...”

“Four,” Henry whispered. “F-five. Six. Seven.”

“Eight,” Emma said, letting her voice mingle with Henry’s as they guided Regina and helped her through the panic attack. “Nine. Ten. Eleven.”

As they counted, Regina’s breathing slowly started to even out and become deeper, more controlled. 

“That’s it,” Emma said gently and placed her free hand over Regina’s heart. “Just breathe, babe. We’re right here. You can do this. You’re already doing it. I’m so proud of you. So, so proud!”

“I love you, mom,” Henry added. 

“Did you hear that? Both Henry and I are right here,” Emma whispered softly. “And we love you so much. Just focus on your breathing. Stay in the present. You’re in a safe place. There’s nothing that can   
hurt you here.” 

Regina’s heart thudded against her palm. 

“Yeah. That’s it,” Emma gently praised. “In through your nose, and out through your mouth. Nice and slowly. I know what you’re feeling is scary right now, but we’re here. We’re not going to leave you. Not   
ever.” She moved her hand up to Regina’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. “We’re here. You’re not going through this alone.”

“I love you, mom,” Henry repeated quietly and stretched his neck so he could plant a light kiss on Regina’s cheek. 

Emma heard how she released a little puff of air at that, and then she blinked rapidly. The life came back to those dark eyes Emma so loved, and her gaze became focused again. 

“That’s it,” Emma said softly. “There you are. You were awesome at focusing on your breathing. You did so, so, so well, beautiful.”

“Hi, mom,” Henry said gently and flashed Regina a wobbly little smile. “Are you okay?”

Regina gave one quick nod and then she opened her arms. Henry immediately crawled into his mother’s waiting arms and wrapped his own arms tightly around Regina. The breath exploded out of Regina at that, and her shoulders began trembling violently. Her breathing was ragged, and even though it broke Emma’s heart to see her cry like that, she knew that that was exactly what Regina needed right now. A good cry. Henry was also crying now. Openly, messily and cleansing. Regina gently cradled his face in her hands and then peppered his cheeks and forehead with kisses. She draped one arm tightly around him, almost squeezing him slightly and then she used her free hand to reach out and scrabble blindly after Emma’s hand. 

Emma was quick to take Regina’s hand and squeeze it. Regina tugged her closer, and Emma leaned in so she could brush her cheek against Regina’s pajama clad shoulder. This wasn’t a moment between   
Regina and Henry. This was a moment between all three of them. They were in this together. A family, helping each other.

Regina hugged Henry tighter and combed her fingers through his hair. Emma tossed an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder so she could hold her just a little bit closer. Regina turned her head and placed a chaste kiss on Emma’s jaw. The only place she could reach from her current position, and that little gesture only made more tears spill onto Emma’s cheeks. 

“I love you,” Emma whispered. “I love you both. So, so much!”

“We love you too,” Henry half-cried, and Regina nodded. Her chin trembled as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. 

“What on earth is going on in here? What’s happened?!” 

Emma looked up and saw Zelena standing in the door. None of them had noticed that she had come into the hotel room.

Henry slowly lifted his head. He looked at his aunt and then back to his mother. 

Regina nodded slightly and kissed his cheek once more, gently encouraging him to telling his aunt the truth.

Henry looked back at Zelena once more. “I k-know what happened to mom.”

Zelena seemed confused. “The accident? I don’t-“ her voice faded when she made eye contact with Regina who just shook her head. 

“N-no,” Henry whispered. “What really happened.”

“Oh god...” Zelena’s face instantly drained of color. “No! Oh no! God, no!” now she was crying too. 

Regina outstretched one hand to her sister, and Zelena immediately wobbled over to the bed. She grabbed tightly onto her sister’s hand as she climbed into bed. The space was cramped, but none of them cared about that. 

“H-how?” the redhead breathed and blinked rapidly. “How did you... When did you...?”

“While mom was in the hospital the first time,” Henry quietly answered. “It was two days after she had gotten to the hospital. You had fallen asleep in the waiting room, and I really wanted to see her....” he explained what he had already told Emma and Regina. How he had hid in the bathroom and overheard the doctor and nurse talking. How he had remembered what had happened a few weeks before   
Regina had ended up in hospital. 

Zelena looked utterly devastated when he finished his story. “You’ve known all this time.”

“Y-yeah,” Henry whispered and looked at his mom. “I d-didn’t want to tell because you were s-so s-s-sick. I didn’t want to make you sicker.” 

At that, Regina pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly once more. 

“But E-Emma said that I had to tell you,” Henry said muffled against her shoulder. “Otherwise my stomach would keep hurting. And s-she was right.”

Regina turned her head and looked at Emma. 

“He told me while you were having the surgery,” Emma said quickly. “I couldn’t tell you. He had to do that himself.”

Regina nodded. 

Henry lifted his head slightly. “You’re not mad, are you? That I told Emma before telling you?” 

Regina shook her head rapidly and kissed his cheek again. She turned her head so she could kiss Emma’s cheek, and then she released her grip around Henry so she could use her hands to sign. It went entirely too fast for Emma to be capable of keeping up, but Henry easily translated: “I am so proud of you for telling Emma about this. And I am even prouder that you told me.” he sniffled as Regina signed again, and his voice was a bit hoarse as he translated: “I am so sorry you know about this. But not because I wanted to keep things from you. I am sorry because there even was something for you to find out about in the first place.” he couldn’t translate anymore. Instead he hugged his mom tightly and the words tumbled out of his mouth: “Mom, I am so, so, so sorry he hurt you like that!”

Regina nodded, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms firmly around her boy once more. 

Emma kept her arm wrapped around Regina who had her arms wrapped around Henry. All four of them were openly crying and none of them did anything to hide it. Because this was what they needed. 

This was a cathartic release that Emma hoped would leave them with something similar to a clean slate. Of course, it wouldn’t erase all the bad things that had happened, but it could provide them with a way to move forward. Emma lifted her head slightly. Henry was in Regina’s lap, his arms wrapped around his mom’s neck. Regina was holding onto him for dear life, and Zelena had moved so she was sitting with her shoulder brushing against Regina’s. She had one hand on her nephew’s shoulder. And Emma had one arm around Regina’s shoulder. All four of them were sitting huddled together on this too small hotel bed, and Emma had never in her life felt such a strong connection to anyone as she did right now. These people right here... were her family. 

Suddenly, Regina moved one arm away from Henry. She scrabbled for a second and then interlaced her fingers with Emma’s.

Emma automatically gave her girlfriend’s fingers a little squeeze. Regina was still sniffling into Henry’s hair, and Henry was hiccupping against her pajama clad shoulder. Regina scratched lightly up and down his back, and Emma immediately recognized the gesture. Regina had used the same method on the blonde whenever she was feeling upset or uneasy. 

And now Henry spoke. The words spilled from his lips, jumbled and rapidly, but still coherently. And oh, so needed. Emma could almost see how the shadows disappeared from his eyes as he spoke of his fears and thoughts. How afraid he had been when Regina had been rushed to the hospital. And how confused he had been when Zelena told him about the car accident that never happened. And how he had felt sick when he found out the truth about what had really happened to his mother, who was responsible for it. Henry’s voice trembled as he spoke of his anger towards the man, he once had considered a step father. How he felt betrayed by the man who was supposed to look after both him and his mom. How he didn’t understand how he could have done this to his mom. How he sometimes still could hear that clapping sound it had made when Killian had slapped Regina and Henry had overheard it. And finally he spoke about how he felt guilty because he hadn’t figured out what was going on, because he hadn’t told his aunt about “that clapping sound”, and how he felt like he had failed his mom because he hadn’t been able to protect his mom. 

Regina didn’t attempt to soothe him with hugs and kisses as he spoke. Instead she just held his hands tightly between her own and let him have it all out. All the things he had needed to say for so long but had been too afraid to say. She just sat there and listened, gently encouraging him to go on when words failed him, because this was important. It was important that he got all of this out. There would be nothing more unsaid between them. No more secrets. No more being afraid of saying how you really felt. 

“I... I thought you were going to d-die,” Henry whispered. “I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up again!”

And now Regina opened her arms once more. Henry immediately found home in them and hugged her tightly. She squeezed right back and rocked him slightly. 

Henry seemed to shrink in his mother’s arms, and Emma had a hunch that the poor little guy felt completely drained now. Now that he had told his mom and aunt everything. There were no more secrets between them anymore. 

Regina gently stroked her sons back and scratched lightly against it in that soothing motion Emma recognized so well. Henry had stopped sniffling as he rested his forehead on the top of his mother’s shoulder. His breathing had evened out too, had become deep and steady. 

Emma lost all sense of how long they all four were sitting huddled together like that. It could have been a few hours or a few minutes, but suddenly she saw how Henry had become limp in his mother’s arms, and the blonde realized that he had fallen asleep. Exhausted. That poor little guy. 

Realizing that her son had fallen asleep in her arms, Regina shifted slightly and then gently laid Henry down on the bed. She carefully positioned his head on the pillow and then she grabbed the covers and tucked him in. She smoothened a hand over his blotchy, red cheeks and then bowed her head so she could plant a light kiss on each cheek. 

Henry didn’t react to that. He looked like he was completely out cold. Emma’s heart broke for him. As it broke for Regina. She reached out to put a hand on Regina’s shoulder, but Regina looked like she was searching for something and didn’t register it. She opened the bedside drawer and found a blank paper and a pencil. Her fingers trembled as they closed around the pencil and she began writing. 

After a moment, she handed the sheet of paper to Emma who had to squint slightly in order to read what Regina had written: ‘my throat hurts very badly. Do you think it would be okay if I had another pill? Or possibly half a pill?’

“Yes,” Emma said softly. “I think that would be completely fine.” she quickly turned her head as to check with Zelena, and the redhead nodded in agreement. 

"I’ll be right back,” Emma said gently as she rose from the bed. 

She left the hotel room, padded into the hallway and then went inside the hotel room she was sharing with Regina. She quickly went into the bathroom and found the bottle of pills doctor Auburn had equipped them with. Emma popped the lid off and tilted the bottle slightly so one of the little white pills slid into her hand. She fumbled slightly as she divided the pill into two halves. Giving Regina half a pill was probably the smartest. This was very strong medicine. Emma kept the now half pill secured in her hand as she opened the bathroom cabinet and found a glass. She quickly filled said glass with water and then left the bathroom with both medicine and glass of water in hand. 

When she came back to Zelena and Henry’s hotel room, Zelena had engulfed her little sister in a tight hug. They were no longer sitting on the bed but standing on the floor in order to not disturb Henry’s slumber. Emma could see Regina peer at her over Zelena’s shoulder, and her dark eyes were wide and scared and it completely broke Emma’s heart to see her like that. 

“I... I brought your medicine,” Emma said quietly. She didn’t know what else to say. There were no magic words. 

Regina gently freed herself from Zelena’s embrace and walked over to Emma. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached out and took the half pill and the glass of water from Emma. She popped the pill inside her mouth and then flushed it down with water. A look of flashed across her face and tears welled up in her eyes as she swallowed the pill. 

“You need to lie down,” Emma said gently as she looked at Regina’s pale face. 

Regina shook her head once. 

“Please?” Emma said as she stepped forward and gently took Regina’s face between her hands. “You’re in pain, and you just had a panic attack. You’re drained, my love. You need to rest.” 

Instead of confirming or denying that, Regina closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms tightly around Emma’s neck. She more or less flung herself at Emma, and the blonde teethered slightly but quickly wrapped her own arms around Regina’s waist. 

“And hugs,” Emma whispered into Regina’s hair. “You need those too. Lots of them.”

Regina sniffled slightly at that. 

“I’m here,” Emma whispered. “I’m right here.” now it was Regina’s turn to let it out. And she did. She silently cried in Emma’s arms, shoulders trembling and breathing ragged. Emma rubbed her back soothingly up and down and murmured declarations of love in her ear. After a moment, she managed to guide Regina into one of the plushy chairs. Zelena provided her with a tissue, and Regina blew her nose and then took a deep breath. Now she was the one who looked completely drained. Like she was on the brink of falling asleep but refused to do so all the same. She wiped her eyes in another tissue and then looked over at the sleeping Henry. 

“Please tell me what’s going on in your head right now,” Emma said softly as she kneeled in front of the chair Regina was sitting in so she could put a hand on Regina’s knee. 

In response, Regina lifted her hands and signed a single word. ‘Guilty’.

“No!” Emma and Zelena said in unison, and Zelena shook her head firmly. “You have nothing to feel guilty about, Regina.”

Regina pointed to the paper and pencil she had left on the nightstand, and Emma was quick to provide her with both. Regina placed the paper on her thigs as she began scribbling. The writing was messy, but Emma could still understand and feel heartbroken when she read: ‘I am his mother. It is my job to protect him from harm. And instead of doing that I exposed him to something so horrible and evil. My son is traumatized because I wasn’t brave enough to leave before things escalated.’

“Henry is traumatized because that bloody, miserable fucktard hurt you,” Zelena said firmly. “I will NOT hear you trying to take the blame for this, is that clear? This is not your fault. It never has been, and it never will be!”

“She’s right,” Emma said. “What happened was not your fault, beautiful. You were manipulated by him. He kept telling you that he would change, and the fact that you gave him the benefit of the doubt only shows how good and kind and wonderful you are. How you see the good in people. And he took advantage of that. The fault is his. Not yours.”

Regina began sniffling again and hid her face in her hands, and Emma immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette once more. 

“You tried to leave the second he threated Henry,” Zelena softly reminded her sister. “You stood up to him and physically fought him the moment he threated your son. If that isn’t bravery, I don’t know what is.”

“Hear, hear,” Emma said and dropped a kiss on Regina’s hair. “You are without a doubt the bravest, strongest woman I’ve ever met, and I will not let you sit here and convince yourself otherwise.”

“Nor will I,” Zelena added and reached out so she could touch Regina’s shoulder.

Regina sniffled again and lifted her head slightly so she could look at both of them. 

“You cannot be blamed for hoping that someone you loved would change,” Zelena said softly. “And you certainly cannot be blamed for trying to change that person.”

Regina wiped her eyes and tried her best to flash both Emma and Zelena a little wobbly smile. Her eyes were quite glassy, but not just because she had been crying. Emma could see that the effect of the   
painkiller was starting to kick in.

“You should get some rest, beautiful,” the blonde gently repeated. 

And this time Regina nodded in agreement. She slowly rose from the plushy chair, and Emma gently grasped her elbow. Regina seemed a little unsteady on her legs now, but whether it was because of the medicine or the heaviness of all the things that had been said tonight remained unclear. But either way, Emma was more than happy to help her back to bed. 

Regina climbed up in the bed and curled up under the covers. Henry was still fast asleep, but he still instinctively snuggled closer to his mom. Regina wrapped an arm around him and then looked doubtfully at Emma and Zelena. 

“We can share a room,” Zelena said quickly. “That’s not a problem at all.”

“Definitely not,” Emma chirped in. “Of course you wanna be with Henry tonight.”

Regina nodded sleepily and dropped her head to the pillow. She blinked as though she was desperately trying to stay awake. 

But Emma didn’t want her to stay awake. Not when she so clearly needed her sleep. “Goodnight, babe,” she said softly.

“Goodnight, little sis,” Zelena added. “Bang on the door if you or the kid needs anything, okay?”

Regina nodded again, and now she closed her eyes. 

Emma and Zelena quietly left the hotel room and slipped into the room they were sharing for the night. 

“Good lord,” Zelena said as she rubbed her face. 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked. 

“Absolutely not,” the redhead said frankly. “Are you?”

“No,” Emma said honestly. 

Zelena sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through her messy red curls. “They say that murder is wrong, but by all the gods I’ve wanted to kill that man many, many times!”

“Yeah, me too,” Emma said.

“Hell, I’ve even dreamed about it a few times,” Zelena openly admitted. “And it’s possible that I’ve listened a bit too much to Henry’s fairytale talk, because I keep dreaming that killing that man magically restores my sister’s voice.”

“Murder won’t be necessary,” Emma said softly. “Regina will have her voice back. You heard doctor Auburn.”

“Yes, it’ll just take a surgery and lots of lots of hard work! Like she hasn’t been through enough already!” Zelena snapped. 

“I know,” Emma agreed. 

“I’m sorry,” Zelena amended. “Sometimes I just get so frustrated. And angry with myself. I’ve never liked Killian. The first time Regina introduced us, he immediately gave me a bad vibe, and later after he started to be abusive towards Regina, I let her brush me off and assure me that everything was fine. I could and should have done more.”

“Okay, stop,” Emma said gently but firmly. “I’m not gonna let you play the blame game either, Zelena. I can easily imagine how convincing Regina was when she told you she was fine. You’re not to blame for this.”

“I met up for coffee with her one day. She had a black eye,” Zelena said tonelessly. “She had tried to cover it with makeup, but I could still see it. She told me that a kid accidentally had thrown a ball at her when she picked Henry up from school. That’s one excuse from “I walked into a door”. And I still let myself be satisfied with that explanation.”

“You didn’t know,” Emma said firmly. “How could you have?” 

“How couldn’t I?” Zelena said bitterly. “All the signs were there, Emma. And I completely missed them. The physical signs and the emotional ones. She isolated herself but claimed that she was just busy planning her wedding. She had an explanation for everything, and I willingly believed her.”

“And why shouldn’t you?” Emma said gently as she sat down next to the redhead. “Zelena, we’re not programmed to automatically think that something is wrong.”

“I wish we were,” Zelena muttered. “Had that been the case, I could have saved her from that bastard.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Emma repeated. “The only one who’s to blame is him. That’s what I told Henry, and that’s the truth. Neither you or he can keep thinking of what you potentially could or couldn’t have done. You’ll drive yourself crazy. Both of you.”

“Why the hell are you so wise?” Zelena huffed. 

Emma chuckled lightly and reached out and touched Zelena’s hand. “You know I’m right.”

Zelena was quiet for a moment. Then she sighed deeply and said: “yes.”

“You should get some rest,” Emma said, repeating what she had said to Regina, and then added: “pregnant women needs their rest, right?”

“It’s not sure that I am pregnant,” Zelena said halfheartedly. 

“No, but Regina thinks so,” Emma said simply, as though that was reassurance enough. 

Zelena snickered softly and then hid a yawn behind her hand. “Perhaps you’re right. We both should get some rest.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Emma said. 

They made themselves comfortable in the bed, and Zelena did her best to quip as she said: “I apologize in advantage if end up using you as a pillow sometimes during the night.”

“That’s okay,” Emma chuckled. “I’m sort of used to that.”

“Oh, so my sister is a cuddler,” Zelena said and grinned a bit. 

“She definitely is,” Emma confirmed and grinned back at the redhead as she settled under the covers. 

“Goodnight,” Zelena said. “I hope you’ll get some sleep.”

“Yeah. I hope you will too. Goodnight,” Emma said. 

The room fell silent, and Emma strained her ears to hear whether there was any movement on the other side of the wall, but she could hear absolutely nothing from Regina and Henry’s room. She desperately hoped that that meant mother and son were asleep. Both of them. She couldn’t bear the idea that Regina was laying awake with her dark thoughts. This had been a very emotional night. Emma felt heavy all over. Her head was throbbing slightly. She closed her eyes and hoped she would be able to fall asleep soon. She wanted to feel her best tomorrow. Regina and Henry would need her tomorrow. Her family would need her tomorrow. 

Emma shifted, turned around in the bed and noted how Zelena’s breathing had become deep and steady. She was already asleep, and in a moment, so would Emma be.......

*********************************

When she woke up the next morning, Zelena was still fast asleep next to her, and Emma decided to let the redhead sleep. She was pregnant. She needed her rest. Emma herself slipped out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans, a bra and a sweater and made a quick trip to the bathroom where she did her usual morning routine, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and tied it back in a low ponytail. Then she washed her face in the sink, and once that was done, she quickly put her clothes on. Finally, she grabbed her glasses and put them on. She didn’t want to bother with her contact lenses right now. There were far more important things she could do.

Zelena was still fast asleep, and Emma didn’t have the heart to wake the redhead. She chose to quietly leave the hotel room, walk into the hallway and then just as quietly knock on the door to Regina and Henry’s “borrowed” hotel room. 

‘Tap-tap’. Regina knocked back, giving permission for Emma to come in. 

Emma quietly pushed the door open and poked her head inside. Regina was sitting upright in the bed with her phone in hand. She didn’t look like she was typing. More like scrolling. She was still very pale, but not on the verge of tears. 

“Good morning, lovely,” Emma said softly and looked at the empty space in the bed. “Where’s the kiddo?” 

Regina pointed lightly to the bathroom. 

“Oh,” Emma nodded. “Can I sit?”

Regina nodded again, patted the empty space in the bed.

Emma came into the room and closed the door behind her. She shuffled over to the bed and then climbed up. She placed a light kiss on Regina’s cheek. “How are you feeling this morning? Did you get some sleep?”

Regina nodded for the third time and even flashed Emma a little smile. 

“And the pain? On a scale on one to ten?” Emma continued. 

Regina lifted four fingers in response. 

“Do you need any pain killers?” Emma asked softly and kissed Regina’s cheek again. 

Regina shook her head. 

“You’re sure?” 

A nod. 

“Okay,” Emma said and glanced at Regina’s phone. The brunette was googling. Child psychologists in Vancouver. 

“You want Henry to see a therapist?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina nodded and tapped her phone so she could write a message instead. She typed concentrated for a moment before she turned the screen towards Emma. 

The blonde squinted a little behind her glasses a she read: ‘it was actually his own suggestion. We had a little chat earlier this morning, and he mentioned you had told him about how seeing a therapist and talk about everything can be a very good thing. And of course I agree with both of you. Now Henry knows that he can come to me if there’s anything he wants to talk about, but I also think that it will do him good to talk to a therapist how he has experienced all of this. He’s just as traumatized as I am, and he should be allowed to be so. He needs time to process and work through this.’

“I think sending him to a therapist is a very good idea,” Emma said gently. 

Regina nodded and then pinched the bridge of her nose. Then she began typing again. Concentrated and frowning. Emma drew soft circles on her knee until Regina turned the screen towards her again: 

‘I’m so glad he confided in you. And I’m so glad you convinced him to tell me. I can’t bear the thought of him carrying this knowledge with him for years and letting it eat of him until there’s only anger left.’

“You know what I think?” Emma said softly as she shuffled closer so she could drape an arm around Regina’s shoulder.

Regina shook her head. 

“I think that this is the way to a new beginning,” the blonde said gently and gave Regina a little squeeze. “A fresh start with no more secrets. You know what I mean?”

Regina nodded. She typed on the phone and then gave Emma the phone so she could read: ‘I’d like that. I’d like a fresh start with you and Henry.’

“Then lets make one,” Emma said and gave her girlfriend another little squeeze. 

“Let’s make what?” Henry asked as he came back from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly. 

“A fresh start, kid,” Emma replied and flashed the ten year old a boy a smile. 

He returned the smile. “That sounds good.” He climbed up in the bed and shuffled so he was sitting between them. 

“Did you sleep okay, kid?” Emma asked as she reached out and ruffled his hair. 

“Yep,” Henry said. “And guess what?”

“What?” Emma asked. 

“The stone’s gone,” Henry said and rubbed his stomach instinctively. “I don’t feel like I’m going to be sick anymore!”

“I’m really, really happy to hear that kid,” Emma said earnestly and ruffled his hair again. 

Regina flashed her son a mournfully little smile and reached out and touched his cheek tenderly. Of course everything wasn’t just magically fixed now. Of course Henry had a long road to recovery ahead of him, and there would also be bad days, but Emma was certain that they could get through this like a family. They would do it like they would do anything else. Together. 

As on cue, Henry reached out and put his hand over Emma’s, and upon seeing that, Regina smiled. A more genuine smile. And then she reached out and put her hand over Henry’s. 

Emma looked down at their joined hands. The path towards a fresh start with no secrets was right here. 

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: SwanQueen and their little prince embarks on the train journey back to Vancouver, and we gently start to wrap up this story.


	75. Part Seventy Five

‘Do you have everything you need?’ Emma silently read and then looked up and flashed her girlfriend a smile. “Yep, I think so.”

Said girlfriend smiled back and gestured towards the door. 

“Yeah, let’s get going,” Emma agreed. “We wouldn’t wanna miss our train.”

“That would really suck!” Henry said as he came into the hotel room and looked up at first his mom and then Emma. “Are you guys ready?”

“Yep, kid. We’re ready,” Emma smiled. 

“Awesome!” Henry said and flashed her a smile in return. “I can’t wait for the train ride. It’s gonna be so much fun, right mom?”

Regina nodded, but Emma could easily see that the brunette looked a bit tired. Which was perfectly understandable. It had only been a week since she’d had the operation, and she was still taking those strong pills to help with the pain. 

“You could have done with a few more hours in bed,” Emma observed. 

Regina offered a light shrug in return, and then she grabbed her suitcase with one hand. 

Henry skipped ahead of them as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, and Regina lazily grabbed Emma’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Then she interlaced their fingers, and Emma smiled at the caress. And even more so when she looked at Henry who was now pushing the button that would summon the elevator and waiting impatiently. The ten year old seemed different. Lighter, in a sense. No doubt that finally telling his mom about the deep, dark secret he’d been hiding for so long had done something to him. He was laughing more freely. Smiling more genuinely. And most important, he was speaking freely. He had spoken more about how he had experienced Regina’s hospital stay and the time afterwards. He had sheepishly told about how he first had been a bit afraid when Regina first started seeing Emma, because he had been fearing that Regina would end up getting hurt all over again. Both Regina and Emma had hugged him tightly and assured him that he had nothing to apologize for. Nothing was taboo anymore. He could tell them anything. 

“The elevator is here!” Henry announced. “Hurry up, guys!”

Emma laughed, and Regina walked as fast as she could without running. She wasn’t allowed to run quite yet. She and Emma stepped inside the elevator along with Henry, and the door slurped closed behind them. The ten year old really did look very excited at the prospect of travelling home to Vancouver by train. Of course he had been “warned” that there wouldn’t be any Wi-Fi on the train, but he had just shrugged and said he didn’t care. He had brought an arsenal of DVD’s with him, and with Emma’s laptop they could easily watch some of those DVD’s. That wouldn’t be a problem at all, and Emma was quite looking forward to it. Huddling together in their sleep cabin and watching a movie the three of them. That was gonna be awesome. A bit cramped, but still awesome. 

Regina scratched her throat lightly over the bandage, and both Emma and Henry immediately reminded her: “no scratching.”

Regina scowled a bit and raised an eyebrow.

“I know it’s itchy,” Emma said as she squeezed Regina’s hand a bit once more. “But you can’t scratch it. You’ll mess up the stiches.”

Regina looked quite sour at being “reprimanded” like that. In fact she looked unbelievably sour. And she’d actually been looking pretty sullen for most of the morning. 

“You good?” Emma asked and tilted her head slightly. 

Regina nodded and was quick to flash the blonde a smile. Then her son. But in spite of that, Emma could still see a hint of murder in her eyes, and she didn’t quite understand why. They’d had a good morning. They had met for breakfast (Regina had been sleeping in Henry’s room since that night) and Regina’s appetite was slowly returning, so she’d eaten plenty of yoghurt this morning. And yet she looked murderous. Obviously, Emma had already asked the usual question. Was Regina in pain? The answer had been no. Was she feeling nauseous? The answer had been no. Emma had then prodded a bit and asked if Regina felt sad or depressed? That would be a very natural reaction considering the bomb Henry had dropped on her, but once again, the answer had been no. 

But something was definitely going on with Regina, and Emma had every intention of finding out what that something was. If it was the last thing she did. 

The elevator dinged and the door opened, and Emma, Regina and Henry stepped out in the hallway. Once again, Henry skipped ahead. Emma slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, and Regina hoisted her suitcase up as they walked down the hallway towards the lobby where they were meeting Zelena. 

“Want me to grab that for you?” Emma asked and nodded towards Regina’s suitcase. 

Regina shook her head. 

“You sure? I don’t want you strain your-“ Emma shut up when Regina shook her head again. Her jaw clenched, and Emma immediately backpedaled. “I’m sorry. I’m being annoying.”

Regina shook her head and reached out to touch Emma’s hand lightly. Now she looked embarrassed. Well, the look in her eyes were pure embarrassment. Her jaw was still slightly clenched. 

They reached the lobby and met up with Zelena. She too was ready to go with her suitcase in hand. All four of them headed outside where a taxi was waiting for them. First it would take Emma and Regina and Henry to the station, and then it would continue onwards to the airport so Zelena could catch her flight back to Vancouver. 

“Are you ready to go home, little sis?” Zelena asked as they climbed inside the taxi. 

Regina nodded. 

“We’re looking forward to the train ride, aren’t we, babe?” Emma said and gently grasped Regina’s hand again. 

Regina nodded once more, and her lips curled up in a very slight smile. 

“Convincing,” Zelena teased lightly. 

Regina was NOT in the mood to be teased. She literally glared at her sister and then began signing rapidly, and admittedly, a tad angrily.

“I wasn’t suggesting that you weren’t looking forward to spend time with Emma,” Zelena said slightly surprised. “I was just teasing.”

Regina signed rapidly once more. 

“Okay, okay,” Zelena held her hands up in surrender. “It wasn’t funny. I get it.”

Regina glared a bit once more. 

“Mom, are you sure you’re okay?” Henry asked and sounded a tad worried. “Does your throat hurt?”

Regina immediately shook her head in negative and reached out so she could pat her son’s cheek. She flashed him a reassuring smile. 

The drive to the train station continued, and their taxi driver kept chatting. A lot. He was most definitely the chatting type, and Emma could see how Regina’s soul seemed to blacken with each word that left the taxi drivers mouth. She looked like she wanted to murder him. Or at least wanted him to shut the fuck up. She almost looked like she did when she was glaring at Mary Margaret, and Emma wondered what had spurred her girlfriend’s sullen mood. Did Regina have a bad dream or something like that? Emma would have to ask her about that later. She knew that she probably was being “annoying”, but she had to find out what was going on with Regina. 

Said brunette leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Emma thoughtfully watched her. Perhaps Regina was simply good old fashioned tired. That would be perfectly understandable. Many, many things had happened. The operation. The bomb Henry had dropped on her. Of course Regina was tired. Emma decided right then and there that Regina could take a nap as soon as they got on board on the train. She would probably feel loads better once she had slept. She always felt better after a nap. 

The taxi driver said something again, and Emma was sure she could see a muscle in Regina’s jaw tense....

***********

They reached the station in fine time, but the train was already there, and Henry could barely wait to hop aboard. So they decided to just board the train instead of waiting. 

“I’ll see you in three days,” Zelena said as she hugged her sister. 

Regina nodded, now she looked a bit guilty at the way she had snapped at her sister. The way she signed was gentler and definitely less angry. 

“I’ll take care of myself,” Zelena confirmed in response. 

Regina flashed a smile. 

“See you in three days, aunt Z!” Henry said as he hugged his aunt tightly. 

“See you, poppet. You be a good boy for your mom and Emma, alright?”

“I’m always a good boy,” Henry huffed and puffed out his chest. 

Zelena laughed and ruffled his hair. “Of course you are.”

“Have a good flight home,” Emma said, flashing the redhead a smile. 

“Thank you, miss Swan,” the redhead quipped. 

After a few more exchanges, Emma, Regina and Henry hopped aboard on the train with all their luggage. The train hallway was crawling with people, and the look Regina flashed a man when he almost bumped into her because he was busier looking at his phone, was almost crucifying. Emma cringed slightly, and she couldn’t blame the man for instantly taking a step backwards and then apologizing profusely to Regina. 

Regina answered that by glaring mercilessly at him, and for the second time during a very short time span, Emma felt ever so slightly afraid of her girlfriend. Man, Regina looked dangerous! She had that whole “don’t fuck with me”-look going on, and if Emma hadn’t witnessed the soft smiles Regina so often flashed her, she would have been very, very afraid. Regina looked downright pissed, and her heels were clacking almost dangerously against the floor.

They relatively easily found compartment they were supposed to be in during the day, but Regina looked like she was silently counting to ten when Emma fumbled slightly to insert the key into the lock. 

Emma turned her head to look at Regina and the way her jaw kept tightening. The blonde raised an eyebrow as the lock clicked and she could push the door open. Why had Regina suddenly turned into Norman Bates’ mother? 

They entered the compartment, and Henry immediately rolled the window down so he could say one last goodbye to Zelena. 

While he did that, Regina settled for dumping her suitcase on the floor, unbuttoning her coat and then more or less dumping herself onto the seat. She tipped her head back again and rubbed a hand over her face. 

After a few moments, the train began moving, and both Emma, Regina and Henry waved goodbye to Zelena. Once they couldn’t see the station anymore, Henry declared that he needed to go to the bathroom, and after having been given the directions, he rushed out of the door and slammed it shut behind him as he went. 

Regina made some kind of “give me strength” movement with her hands and looked like she was on the verge of growling in annoyance as she turned her gaze to the ceiling, and Emma had to know what was going on. 

“Babe?” she asked softly. 

Regina turned her head.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asked gently and felt like she was walking on eggshells. 

Regina’s dark eyes narrowed in a sort of “what did you just say?”-manner. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said hastily. “You just seem a bit.... irritated.” That was definitely to put it lightly, but she didn’t dare say “pissed off” or “in a crabby mood”. 

But Regina completely deflated and looked embarrassed once more. She reached within the pocket of her blazer and brought out her phone. Then she began typing on the device, and after a few moments of waiting, she handed the phone to Emma. 

Emma squinted a bit behind her glasses (her contacts had been irritating) as she read the message: ‘I’m having my monthly things and it seems to turn me into a murderous old hag. But obviously, that is not an excuse. I know I’ve been lashing out at you and I’m very sorry about that.’

“Ohhh!” Emma said as things began to make sense. Regina was on her period. Which was probably annoying as hell, but nevertheless Emma was relieved that it was “only” that and not something concerning Regina’s throat. 

“That’s ridiculously bad timing,” Emma acknowledged. It really was. Three days after Regina’s surgery when she was still in pain and now she had to deal with the joys of being on her period too.

Regina nodded gravely and her cheeks tinged pink.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Are you embarrassed about being on your period?"

Regina shrugged halfheartedly. 

"Babe," Emma said as she leaned forward so she could squeeze Regina's hand, wondering what kind of memory this triggered for Regina. "There's nothing embarrassing about it. It's the most natural thing in the world."

Regina's mouth twisted a bit. 

"I'm getting to see all the different sides of you," Emma said and grinned a bit at her girlfriend. "I'm pretty lucky."

Regina scoffed at that. 

“I’m sorry you’re feeling bad,” Emma said earnestly. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Regina shook her head in the same grave manner. 

Emma glanced at Regina’s tight pencil skirt. “You know, it might be more comfortable if you changed into something a bit... looser?”

Regina pursed her lips slightly, considering it. After a few moments she reached underneath the seat, grabbed her suitcase and opened it. She found the soft, grey sweatpants she had been parading around in for the past three days. Next she pulled the blinds down so the window in the door was sufficiently covered. Then she undid the side zipper in her pencil skirt. The skirt became looser around her and she moved a hand under the loose skirt and fiddled with something. 

“Are you wearing a garter belt?” Emma asked before she could stop herself. 

Regina quirked an eyebrow in amusement as she nodded in confirmation. 

“May the lord have mercy,” Emma half-groaned. “What color is it?”

Now Regina looked very amused. Perhaps she was even smirking a bit. Emma heard a faint snapping sound as the garter belt was unclipped and then Regina was waving a red lace garter belt in the blonde’s face. 

“I might die,” Emma stated matter of factly.

Regina rolled her eyes at that, and then she was stepping out of her skirt and sliding the sheer stockings down her legs in one fluid motion. Emma tried to stay perfectly calm as she looked at the red lace panties Regina was wearing underneath the skirt. Emma’s stupid hormones began murmuring at the sight, and the blonde sternly reminded herself that all of that was off the table for the next six weeks.

Regina stepped into the grey sweatpants but still didn’t seem quite satisfied. After having tied them loosely around her waist, she put a flat hand on her belly, then turned so she could see herself from a sideway position. She looked down at her belly and then scowled once more. 

“I can’t see any bloating,” Emma said softly, knowing full well that that was what Regina was searching for. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“I mean it,” Emma said firmly. “You look beautiful.”

Regina still didn’t seem to be entirely convinced, and she was still scowling as she opened the buttons in her cream colored silk blouse. Once she’d taken care of the last button, she slid the blouse down her shoulders, and Emma had to take an extra breath. It was no secret that she loved Regina’s breasts. Nor was it a secret that Regina’s breasts always looked nice, and especially when encaged in red   
lace, but lord almighty, Emma felt like a very weak person right now. Regina’s breasts were most definitely bigger than they normally were. 

“I think I might need to lie down,” Emma announced a bit croakily. 

Regina turned around to face her, and oh crap, that didn’t help at all. Not when things were... bouncing like that.

“And now I need a heart starter,” Emma stated plainly. 

Regina looked at the blonde, then down at her own chest, and Emma could almost see the bulb light up as Regina made the connection. 

“Could you please do me a favor and pack those away?” Emma jokingly asked. 

Ever so amused, Regina reached within her suitcase once more and found a plain, grey t-shirt. She pulled it over her head and then winced a bit as the fabric rubbed slightly against her bandaged throat. 

“Do you need some help with that?” Emma quickly asked, all joking immediately forgotten. 

Regina shook her head, pulled the t-shirt down over her stomach and then smoothened a hand over it. Clearly still searching for signs of bloating, but she was interrupted when the door to their   
compartment opened and Henry came inside, complaining about the “super long” line to the bathroom. 

Both Emma and Regina were amused at that. 

“And I got lost too!” Henry huffed as he plopped down on the seat next to Emma. “I ended up in the eating area instead!”

“Maybe you didn’t listen properly to my directions?” Emma teased. 

“I did!” Henry firmly claimed. “Maybe you gave me the wrong directions?”

“Impossible,” Emma snickered. 

The ten year old scowled (looking every bit like Regina), but then his eyes began to sparkle as he said: “but guess what we’re having for dessert tonight?”

“What are we having?” Emma said excited, and that wasn’t just for Henry’s sake. Food and especially dessert tended to make her very, very excited. 

“Chocolate pudding!” Henry announced. 

“No way! Really?” Emma said, thoroughly excited but probably not half as excited as Regina. The brunette’s eyes sparkled, and she looked positively hungry at the prospect of having chocolate pudding for   
dessert. Something she was actually allowed to eat. She quite frankly looked like she had just won the lottery. Emma snickered as she leaned forward and gave Regina’s a soft little squeeze. 

“Doesn’t that sound awesome?” Henry beamed. 

Regina nodded rapidly, and Emma wouldn’t be surprised if the brunette licked her lips in a moment. 

“That sounds very good, kid,” Emma agreed with a smile. 

“And mom can have it too,” Henry continued as he turned his head and looked at Regina. 

Regina smiled beamingly. Gone was the previous annoyance. 

Henry shifted a bit in his seat and then said: “so? What are we supposed to do on a three day long train ride?”

“Read?” Emma suggested. 

Regina’s fingers wiggled in the air as she signed, and judging by the scowl on his face, Henry wasn’t all that happy with her suggestion. Reading more of that book he was supposed to read for school. 

“I don’t wanna do that. That’s boring,” he stated plainly. 

Emma snickered, and Regina frowned slightly.

“What did you guys do on the first train ride?” the ten year old continued. 

“Err.... we looked at the view,” Emma said and noted that way Regina was blushing ever so slightly. She clearly had absolutely no problem with remembering exactly what they had been doing on the train journey from Vancouver to Toronto. Emma did her best not to smirk when Regina got that slightly dreamy, dazed look on her face. That look that suggested that she was thinking about something nice. 

“Mom? Mom!” Henry waved his hand in front of his mom’s face, and Regina immediately snapped out of it and looked at her son. 

Emma snickered a little bit, and Regina shot her a warning glance. 

Emma cleared her throat and tried her best to get her facial muscles under control. 

“You guys are being weird again,” Henry stated flatly. 

“And you’re rude,” Emma shot back with a chuckle. 

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically at that and found her phone. She began typing and then after a moment she placed the phone on the table so both Emma and Henry could see the message she had written: ‘I wasn’t aware that I had two children.’

Henry laughed heartedly, but Emma mock sneered at her girlfriend. “You break my heart, babe.”

In response, Regina leaned slightly forward so she could caress Emma’s cheek. 

“And I think you’ve just mended it,” Emma joked. “Just like that. It’s a miracle.”

Regina was practically scoffing at that, but that certain, soft look never once left her eyes. 

Henry leaned back in his seat and smiled widely as he looked at his mom and Emma. 

“Why are you grinning like the joker, kid?” Emma inquired and grinned back at the young boy. 

“You and mom are being dopey,” Henry said with a wide smile. 

Emma laughed as she looked at her girlfriend. “Did you hear that, babe? We’re being dopey.”

Regina grinned back and typed another message on her phone. One that simply read: ‘That’s nice’, followed by a winking emoji. 

“Did you just wink at me?” Emma asked with feigned surprise. 

In response Regina did just that. Winked. And Emma was certain she had never seen anything cuter. 

Henry laughed again, and Emma noted how relaxed the ten year old looked as he sat there next to his mom. The weight of knowing a very adult secret was gradually leaving him. As was the shadows Emma had seen behind his eyes. She had already witnessed this process once. Had seen how the ghosts in Regina’s eyes gradually disappeared and were replaced with light and smiles. Now Henry was going through the same process. Of course he wasn’t just magically better already. It didn’t happen that fast, but he was definitely on the road to “Better”. Like Regina was. Regina had been in contact with a children’s psychiatrist via email, and now Henry had his first appointment in a few weeks. Regina would go with him the first time, but after that, he would be going on his own. He was a bit nervous about it, but at the same time he fully believed that talking to a professional was a really good idea. He had asked both his mom and Emma how they felt when they had been seeing their therapist, and both women explained that while it of course had been hard, they also felt so much better afterwards. Lighter. 

Regina patted Emma’s hand softly, and the blonde looked up and smiled at her girlfriend. Said girlfriend had tilted her head slightly in that familiar “is everything okay?”-manner.

“I was just zoning out for a moment,” Emma said with a slight grin. “Maybe I need a nap or something like that. We were up pretty early.”

Regina nodded and looked like she was about to write another message, but she was interrupted by a slight growling sound. 

“What on earth was that?” Emma asked. She too had heard the growling sound. 

“That was mom’s stomach,” Henry informed her.

Emma’s gaze flickered back to Regina. “Really?” 

Regina shook her head in denial. Absolutely not. But the denial didn’t mean much when her stomach growled again, loudly and insistent. 

“Someone is hungry,” Emma smiled. “Want me to grab you a snack or something?” 

Regina shook her head firmly. 

“You’re sure? You didn’t have that much for breakfast,” Emma sweetly coaxed. 

“How about some cocoa?” Henry suggested, eyes sparkling. 

So did Regina’s. In fact her dark eyes lit up at the mention of the sugary sweet beverage. 

“Oooh, I like the way your mind works, kid,” Emma complimented. “Cocoa it is. Wanna help me on this quest, kid?”

“Yup,” Henry snickered as he rose from the seat. 

“We’ll be right back, babe,” Emma declared as she too stood from her seat. “Stay put.”

Regina didn’t look like she had anything against “staying put”. In fact she tipped her head back and rested her eyes as Emma and Henry left the compartment in their hunt for some cocoa. 

They found an automat not too long down the hallway, and the pair grinned in triumph. Their quest had succeeded.

“We did it, kid!” Emma laughed. 

“We’re awesome,” Henry said and lifted his hand. 

Emma immediately understood what he was getting at and smacked her palm against his. There was nothing more satisfying than a solid high five. The blonde laughed when Henry shook his hand and   
pretended that Emma had used more force than she actually had. 

“Glad to see all the time I spend in the gym pays off,” the blonde quipped. 

Henry mock sneered at her. 

Three cups were filled to the brim with steaming hot cocoa, and then Emma and Henry began the journey back to their compartment. In a slow and almost somber tempo. God forbid a single drop of the precious cocoa should be wasted. 

“It just needs a bit of cinnamon,” Henry observed, referring to his favorite ingredient when drinking cocoa.

“I don’t think we’ve brought that,” Emma quipped, concentrating on balancing the two cups of cocoa. 

“Har, har, har,” Henry said flatly. ”You’re so funny, Em…. Em-” the boy interrupted himself and used his free hand to shield his mouth as he sneezed. 

“Careful!” Emma exclaimed. 

“Ma,” Henry finished his sentence and smiled in triumph. He hadn’t spilled a single drop of the cocoa. 

“’Ma’?” Emma echoed and grinned, shamelessly teasing the boy about the funny name that had come from a sneeze. “Is that my name now?” 

“It could be,” Henry said, unbothered by her teasing. “It fits you.”

“I like it,” Emma laughed. “It’s got style.”

Henry grinned right back at her, and then they reached their compartment. The ten year old peered in through the glass in the door and put a finger on his lips as he looked back at Emma. 

And Emma soon found out why. When Henry quietly opened the door, they found Regina fast asleep in her seat. Her head was tipped back, her lips were slightly parted, and she was sitting so one arm   
was cradling her stomach, but whether it was because of cramps or just a coincidence, Emma wasn’t fully aware of. But she was aware of one thing, though. She had to wake Regina. Otherwise her cocoa would end up getting cold. 

Emma gently put a hand on Regina’s arm. “Babe?” 

Regina stirred slightly and then opened her eyes. 

“We brought you cocoa,” Emma said gently. “And it would be a shame if it got cold.” 

“And you were snoring,” Henry chirped in. 

Regina’s eyes widened as she looked at Emma. 

“You weren’t,” Emma quickly assured. “Your son is just a trickster. You weren’t snoring. Don’t worry.”

“You’re no fun,” Henry said flatly and then softly added: “Ma.”

Regina tilted her head slightly. 

“Henry’s brilliant new nickname for me,” Emma told Regina. And as she did so, she suddenly realized that “Ma” could actually be another word for.... Oh. She didn’t think of that. But maybe Henry had. 

Maybe there was more to it than just an “accidental” nickname which sprung from a sneeze. Emma felt something flutter in her belly. She wouldn’t mind being Henry’s “Ma” one bit. In fact she loved it. As much as she loved the ten year old boy who was currently sitting on the seat across them. He was looking up at his mom, eyes a bit worried as though he was nervous about what Regina would think of the new and personal nick name, he had bestowed upon Emma. 

But Regina just leaned forward and patted his cheek softly. Then she turned her head and kissed Emma’s cheek. And this time around, Henry had absolutely nothing to say about their “yucky-ness”. He just smiled beamingly at both of them, and Emma swore that her heart had just grown four sizes because of that one little word. Ma. Henry’s Ma. That was what she was now, and she couldn’t have been prouder of her new title. 

“Hey, kid?” she said casually as Henry took a sip of his hot cocoa.

“Yeah?” he said after having swallowed the mouthful of cocoa. 

“I love you,” the blonde said just as casually. 

Henry flashed her a cheek splitting grin in return. “I love you too. Ma.”

Emma felt some shuffling next to her, and when she turned her head, she was sure she caught Regina wiping her eyes, but Regina never confirmed nor denied it. She simply reached for her own cup of cocoa and took a sip. And the relief on her face at the first taste of warm and sugary beverage made Emma laugh slightly. Regina looked as though this cup of not-that-good-and-probably-from-a-box cocoa was the answer to all of her prayers. 

And given her situation, it probably was.

The rest of that morning and early afternoon passed by rather quickly. 

First, they played a rather epic game of cards. One that Regina won, and one that made Emma and Henry jokingly claim that the brunette was cheating. Regina didn’t even look remotely impressed at that and then she stated that they seemingly couldn’t handle that she was better at cards than them. 

“Played a lot of poker, have you, Mills?” Emma quipped. The card game they had been playing had definitely not been poker. 

“Yeah, she and auntie Mal used to play poker a lot,” Henry absentmindedly informed her as he scowled slightly at the cards laying on the little table between them. 

“Really?” Emma asked, tilting her head over this new piece of information. 

Regina shrugged lightly and nodded once. 

“Did you win?” Emma queried with a chuckle. 

Regina nodded in that satisfied “oh yes”-manner.

“Auntie Mal called her a dirty little cheater,” Henry said and grinned as he looked up from the cards.

Now Regina was the one to scowl. 

“Well then, poker player,” Emma chuckled as she snatched the cards. “Why don’t you shuffle then?”

And Regina actually demonstrated some very fine skills indeed as she professionally and quickly shuffled the cards. 

“Impressive,” Emma said and felt ridiculous at the way her mouth was growing a bit dry. Since could shuffling cards be considered sexy? That was ridiculous. 

After having finished their card game, the little trio headed into the dining area to have some lunch. Henry wanted a sandwich with avocado (okay, he was prompted by Regina to chose something   
healthy), and Emma landed on chicken salad. Regina had no choice but to opt for a mushroom soup. And a mushroom soup that didn’t look very interesting. Actually, it looked pretty bland, but taste seemed to be the last thing on Regina’s mind as she ate the soup. Her face twisted a bit as she swallowed a mouthful of soup, and Emma immediately silently counted backwards. How long had it been since Regina had had painkillers? Did she need some right now? She asked and checked with Regina, but the brunette just shook her head, smiled and assured she was fine. Emma chose to believe her, but she also knew that Regina was prone to play the brave card and pretend to not be in pain when she actually was. Fortunately enough, Emma was well trained in knowing when the brunette was lying. 

Their little lunch session was very nice. They joked and then toasted to the rest of their train journey. And to moving in together. Soon. That was Henry’s suggestion, and Emma and Regina were more than willing to toast to that. 

And that same evening, Regina had her chocolate pudding for dessert. First onion soup, (Emma and Henry had the traditional roast and potatoes meal) and then chocolate pudding. And she couldn’t have been happier about it. Seriously, the look on her face at the first bite was worth a million bucks. Emma couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched Regina eat the gooey, chocolate-y stuff. “Is that better than jello, beautiful?”

Regina nodded again and swallowed another mouthful of the pudding. A slight look of pain flashed across her face, but she seemed to push it away as she ate. The pudding was clearly more important. 

“Slow down,” Emma said gently. 

Regina’s head snapped up and for a second she looked positively murderous. 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Emma defended. “I’m not trying to come between you and the pudding.”

Regina’s cheeks tinged pink at that, and her lips parted as she formed the word: ‘sorry’.

“Don’t apologize,” Emma said lightly. “I’m just glad to see that your appetite has come back.”

Regina flashed a little smile and then heeded Emma’s “order” as she ate her pudding just a tad slower. 

Emma and Henry were eating dessert too. Cheesecake. Something Emma would have felt very guilty about if it hadn’t been for Regina’s enthusiasm about her portion of chocolate pudding, and Emma learned that shuffling cards wasn’t the only thing that was sexy. Regina eating chocolate pudding (and being happy about it) was quite sexy too, and if it hadn’t been for Henry, Emma wouldn’t have hesitated to tell her that. But perhaps she already knew. She certainly looked up now and then and smirked at Emma. Until Henry told them that they were being weird again. In his innocence, their flirting went above his head. 

Emma flashed Regina a grin. “Apparently, we’re being weird again.”

A smile tugged at Regina’s lips, and she innocently blinked at Emma.

Emma suddenly got very busy with eating her piece of cheesecake. Henry was here. They really couldn’t flirt like this. 

And so their dinner continued. Without anymore flirting or “weirdness”. They were having a grand old time eating their dessert and chatting. Emma noted that Regina was starting to look more and more   
tired, though, and she realized that today was the first day Regina was up and about without having taken a nap. Those five minutes of snoozing while Emma and Henry fetched cocoa didn’t count, and when Emma gently asked if she wanted to go to bed after finishing dessert, Regina nodded and wrote on a post-it note that she was feeling quite tired now....

So, not too long after their dessert, the little trio headed inside their sleep cabin for the first time. It was exactly as nice as the other sleep cabin Emma had shared with Regina, and it looked pretty similar too. The only difference was the fact that there was placed a third bed in here for Henry near the door. The space was gonna be a bit cramped, but Emma was sure they could make it work. 

Regina was the first one to take a shower, then Emma and lastly, Henry announced that he was going to take a shower (gently encouraged to do so by Regina), he disappeared into the bathroom and the door closed behind him. Regina shifted slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Then she winced a bit and rubbed her lower back. 

“Cramps?” Emma guessed.

Regina nodded in response. 

“I’m sorry babe,” Emma said tenderly as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. “I’ll give you a backrub when we’re in bed.” 

Regina perked up at that. 

“Are you ready to have your bandage changed?” Emma continued. 

Regina nodded and tipped her head back slightly. 

“Okay. Here we go,” Emma said as she carefully peeled the tape away from Regina’s throat.

Regina shifted some at that but didn’t make any faces. Emma was being as gentle as possible as she peeled the tape off Regina’s skin. She felt very, very proud of Regina. She hadn’t been wearing a scarf when they had lunch nor when they had dinner. She had been in the dining area without hiding her bandaged throat underneath a scarf, and yes, there had been a couple of people who had been staring at her, but Henry had been glaring right back at them, and they had quickly looked elsewhere. The ten year old had been quite the little bulldog and clearly ready to bite if people were staring at Regina’s throat for too long. Regina herself hadn’t seemed to noticed it. She had been far too busy eating her food. 

“There we go,” Emma said as the last bit of the sticky tape slipped from Regina’s skin. Removing the bandage was as easy as one-two-three, and it didn’t take long before Emma could grab onto the edge of the large plaster and gently begin to pull at it. 

Regina winced slightly and swallowed something. 

“I’ll be as quick as I can,” Emma gently assured. 

Regina nodded a bit and closed her eyes, focused on her breathing as Emma gently pulled and pulled at the plaster covering her wound. Emma made no attempt at small talking as she did so. She had learned that Regina didn’t really appreciate small talk during this. She preferred to just get it over with. So that was exactly what the blonde did. Soon she could pull the last little bit of plaster off and bare Regina’s throat. Emma squinted slightly behind her glasses as she carefully inspected the wound. Everything still looked very good. Regina’s throat was still swollen and puffy and red, but that was to be expected. The stiches looked good and were not infected in anyway. 

“As I’ve said, you are a gold star patient, darling,” Emma said as she discarded the pair of latex gloves, threw them into a clear plastic bag and then traded them for another pair. She slipped them on and then grabbed the tube of ointment. She squirted a bit of it onto her hand and then carefully rubbed it into Regina’s skin. 

Regina exhaled softly at that. 

“That feels good?” 

Regina nodded.

“Less itchy?” 

Another nod. 

“Good,” Emma said. “And am I still your favorite nurse?” 

Now Regina was smiling beamingly. 

“I’ll seriously have to buy that nurse uniform,” Emma said and took great pleasure in the way Regina’s eyes widened slightly. 

Emma finished rubbing the ointment into Regina’s skin and popped the lid back on the tube. She carefully put the tube aside in the white box and then slipped off the second pair of latex gloves, trading them for a third pair and then they waited a minute or two to give the ointment the chance to seep into Regina’s skin. 

Regina rolled her head from side to side and used her hand to fan her throat. She had mentioned a few times how warm she felt underneath the plaster and bandage and everything. It probably felt nice for her to be free of the bandage for at least a little while. 

Bearing that in mind, Emma gave it a few extra minutes before she grabbed a new, big plaster from the hospital box and asked. “Ready?”

Regina nodded again and tipped her head backwards once more. 

Emma carefully placed the plaster over the stitches on Regina’s throat and then carefully smoothened the plaster so it couldn’t bother Regina. Next was the bandage. Once again, that was very easy. All   
Emma had to do, was to ensure that the bandage was covering every part of the plaster. Once that was taken care of, she grabbed the medical tape and cut off a piece. Squinting slightly, she put the tape onto Regina’s throat and then assured that the bandage couldn’t slip around. 

“There we go. All done,” she said with a smile. “Does it feel okay?” 

Regina moved her head from side to side then tipped her chin towards to check. She smiled broadly at Emma and flashed her a thumbs up. 

“Awesome,” Emma grinned. “Nurse Swan does it again.”

Regina’s smile grew a bit more mischievous at that, and as much as Emma would have liked to kept that conversation going, she couldn’t when Henry came back from the bathroom. His hair was wet,   
and he was dressed in a checkered pajamas. 

“All good?” he asked as he glanced at Emma who was getting rid of the latex gloves and the plastic bag. 

“Yup,” Emma said briskly. “Your mom is an awesome patient.”

Henry grinned and then his face split in a yawn. 

Regina smiled softly and signed something. 

“I’m not tired,” Henry said in response, and then all three of them grinned because it was totally not true. 

“Well, while the two of you discuss that, I think I’ll go to bed,” Emma quipped as she slipped into bed and stretched lazily. 

After having taken her nightly pill and lots of water, and after having tucked Henry in and kissed him goodnight, Regina went to bed as well. And once the light had been switched off in their sleep cabin, Emma gently began to rub Regina’s lower back in slow circles. 

Regina damn nearly mewled at that. 

“Cramps very bad?” Emma asked quietly and bowed her head so she could kiss the top of Regina’s head. 

Regina smiled as she shook her head. 

“And how about the throat? On a scale on one to ten?” 

Regina’s smile became softer and gentler as she held up seven fingers. 

“Seven?” Emma frowned slightly. “I’m not so sure I like that, babe. But that painkiller is gonna work pretty soon, yeah?”

Regina nodded and lifted her hands so she could sign. 

“And make you sleepy,” Emma said with a grin. “Yeah, I know. You’ll probably conk out in ten seconds.”

Regina gave her arm a very soft whap and then she reached behind so she could pat the hand of Emma’s that was still resting on her lower back.

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma grinned as she resumed rubbing Regina’s back. 

Regina exhaled softly, and exactly as Emma had expected, her eyelids began drooping. 

“Goodnight, mom!” Henry called from his bed. “Goodnight, Ma!”

“Goodnight, kiddo!” Emma called back, and Regina tapped the little bedside table twice, saying her own goodnight. “Sleep well. And wake us if you have nightmares, okay? You don’t have to try and go back to sleep on your own. It’s better to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Henry said. “I don’t think I’ll have nightmares tonight, though, but thanks, Ma.”

“Your welcome, kiddo,” Emma said softly. 

Henry went quiet, and Emma wouldn’t blame him if he already was asleep. It had been a long day. She turned her head, looked down at Regina and discovered that the brunette was looking back at her with a very soft look in her eyes. 

“What?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina reached for her phone and began typing. The soft light from the screen lit up her face, and Emma marveled at how cute she looked with wet hair. 

Then the phone screen was turned towards her, and Emma could read: ‘I just love that you’re so good with him. I love how much you love him.’

“Well...” Emma plucked the phone out of Regina’s hand, dumped it on the bedside table and then hugged Regina closer. “I love how much you love that I love him.”

Regina smiled at the complicated sentence. 

“And I love how much I love you,” Emma continued. “And I love how much you love that I love you.”

Now Regina beamed as she reached up and cupped Emma’s cheek. 

“It’s gonna be good to come home,” Emma said and smiled at her girlfriend. “One step closer to moving in together, right?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation and then shifted slightly in Emma’s arms. 

“Now then...” Emma said mock threateningly. “Let’s do something about those cramps, eh?” 

With that she resumed rubbing Regina’s lower back in slow circles. And she didn’t stop until Regina was fast asleep (and snoring slightly) in her arms.

To Be Continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Well, I'm actually not sure what's coming up. Either more train ride family goodness, or we will pick up when our little family arrive in Vancouver.


	76. Part Seventy Six

Three days later, the train neared Vancouver Station, and Emma felt ever so disheartened. Today she had to say goodbye to Regina and Henry. Wow. She hadn’t even thought as far. She hadn’t even thought about this train journey coming to an end and saying goodbye to her family was gonna be the reality. She’d had so much fun she hadn’t bothered to think about it. They’d had so much fun. They had played many different kinds of card games (Emma had insisted that Regina shuffled the cards every time), they had told each other jokes and watched movies on Emma’s laptop. The first choice had been “Narnia”, and Regina had been unable to hold back tears when the Queen Jadis, the White Witch seemingly “killed” Aslan. She had vehemently denied to have been crying, though, and when Emma sweetly teased her about it afterwards, Regina had sullenly stated that it was only because she was on her period, and she didn’t normally cry when seeing animated lions being killed, thank you very much. 

Emma had a hunch that Regina DID in fact normally cry when seeing animated lions being killed, though, but obviously, she hadn’t been dumb enough to share her suspicion with Regina. Instead she had just hugged Regina and offered her a tissue, and as Regina sullenly wiped her eyes, Emma had silently thought about how much she adored the fact that Regina was so sensitive. How she always let every single emotion show instead of pushing it back. It was so, so, so sweet. 

And now the journey was coming to an end. Unfortunately. Emma wouldn’t have minded a few days more. Or a few more weeks. It had been such a good trip filled with laughter and smiles and card games. And the sound of Henry calling her “Ma”. Emma’s heart still felt as though it had grown four sizes, and it thudded steadfast in her chest every time she heard Henry use her new title. Such a simple little word. Ma. But with so, so much meaning. And Emma wasn’t the only one who was affected. Every time Henry said “Ma”, Regina looked like she was bursting at the seams with happiness and affection for her son and girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. The teenage-like word didn’t even begin to cover what Regina was to Emma, and the blonde wished that it had been acceptable to introduce Regina as “the love of my life”. That would have fitted so much better. Oh, well. At least Regina would gain a new title soon. Roommate. Emma almost chuckled a bit to herself. She couldn’t wait for Regina and Henry to move in, and she had plans about already starting to clean out the guest room. That would be Henry’s bedroom. Which he was very excited about because he room was so much bigger than the one, he’d had at Zelena’s place. And plus, Emma and Regina had given him completely free reins to do whatever he wanted with the room. He could choose which kind of furniture’s he wanted, what sort of paint of wallpaper he wanted on the wall. Everything was up to him, and the ten year old had barely been able to contain himself when Emma and Regina told him that. Then he’d laughed and asked if he could paint the walls black. Regina had scowled slightly at that and then signed that if he really wanted to, then yes, he could paint the walls black. Henry had laughed heartedly at that and said that he was only teasing. He didn’t want to paint the walls black. Not at all. But he had actually seen a wallpaper he really liked, so.... 

The ten year old had proceeded to show his mom and Emma pictures of a striped kind of wallpaper, and Regina had nodded and smiled and signed that that wallpaper was very nice, and when Henry hopefully had asked if he could have that, she had stated that of course he could. 

After the lights had been switched off in their sleep cabin and Henry’s breath had become slow and deep, Emma had teasingly asked Regina if she could come up with any changes she wanted to make to the bedroom. Regina’s response hadn’t disappointed. She had found her phone, typed and then smirked as Emma had read a message which explained that Regina would need to bring her own dresser in order to have enough room for all her underwear and nightgowns... 

Emma had shamelessly groaned at that until the sound had woken up Henry and the ten year old confused had asked what “that growling sound” was. Emma had been embarrassed, and Regina’s chest had rumbled until she had to clutch her throat and her face had twisted in pain. Emma had cut the party short then. Had told Regina to be careful and then both she and Henry had apologized to the brunette for making her laugh. But Regina had just shook her head and made a sign Emma for a fact knew meant “stupid”. And upon realizing Regina had just called them stupid, both the blonde and Henry had been VERY indignant. But Regina had just smirked, rolled onto her side and then gone to sleep within minutes. As the painkillers so often made her do. 

As Regina slept, Emma and Henry had stayed up for a bit longer and chatted. Actually, they had ended up sneaking out of the sleep cabin and into the hallway to have a midnight snack. How they got away with it was an absolute mystery to Emma, but when they returned to the sleep cabin (after having consumed two pieces of chocolate each), Regina was still peacefully asleep and curled up under the covers. And Emma and Henry had sworn to secrecy. Emma knew that Henry wasn’t allowed to have any sweets or snacks after dinner, so naturally, Regina could never ever find out about it. 

But the next morning when Regina drowsily had inquired why there were pieces of chocolate in the corners of Emma’s mouth, the blonde hadn’t been sure what to tell her. 

Emma was pulled out of her musings about the past three days when Vancouver Station was announced via the speakers. It was time to gather their things. Even if she didn’t want to. 

They quickly packed up their belongings, and Emma noted that Henry too looked a bit disheartened now that they were at the journey’s end. And Regina didn’t look entirely satisfied with it either. She appeared to be chewing at the inside of a cheek as she grabbed her coat and shrugged it on. She even sighed a bit as she tied the belt around her waist. 

“Are we ready to push in the hallway like all the other passengers?” Emma asked and did her best to joke. 

And Regina smiled in response. But it was a sort of polite smile. A smile that told Emma that Regina wasn’t really amused. 

Neither was Henry. “I don’t wanna get off the train,” he declared. 

Regina put a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“Me neither, but we’ll see each other again soon,” Emma promised and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

Regina nodded eagerly and firmly. 

“In fact I think you and your mom should stop by for dinner this Saturday,” Emma continued and looked at Regina. “I’ll make French onion soup. That’s your favorite soup, right?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“And what about you, kid?” Emma asked and glanced at Henry. “You want tacos for dinner?”

“Yup,” Henry grinned. “Always!”

Regina raised an eyebrow slightly and signed: ‘you’re making two different things for dinner?’

“Yes I am,” Emma confirmed lightly. “Because you can’t eat tacos.”

Regina signed again. ‘I can bring my own food.’

“No fuc-“

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“No freaking way,” Emma hastily corrected. “You’re not going to bring your own food. No. I’m obviously gonna cook for you. Like the domestic goddess and caring girlfriend I am.” 

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile at that. 

“Can we have ice cream for dessert?” Henry asked eagerly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow again. She lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and once he was looking at her, she signed once more. 

“May we have ice cream,” Henry corrected and scowled a bit at his mom. 

But Regina just smiled sweetly at her son in response.

“Yeah, we can have ice cream,” Emma said and chuckled at their little exchange. 

“Rocky road?” Henry asked. Now he practically had starlight’s in his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure,” Emma smiled. “Or cookies and cream. You like that too, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Henry said. 

Regina tapped his shoulder lightly. 

“Yes,” he corrected. “I like that too.”

Emma was getting lost in ice cream wonderland and the many, many possibilities. “Or what about chocolate chip? Or peanut butter cup? Or- oooh!- how about brownie batter? You like that too, don’t you?”

Henry nodded eagerly in response. “What about strawberry cheesecake?”

“Is that your favorite?” Emma inquired. 

“No, my favorite’s actually half baked, right mom? Mom?” Henry turned his head to look at Regina. 

So did Emma. And she almost chuckled at what she saw. Regina was looking a bit absentmindedly. Clearly thinking about ice cream and craving sugar. 

“Mom?” Henry said again. 

Regina blinked and looked at her son. 

“I just said, Half Baked is my favorite, right?” 

Regina nodded in response. 

“And mom’s favorite ice cream is the salt caramel flavored one,” Henry announced. 

Regina nodded again and licked her lips in something Emma could only describe as yearning. 

“I’ll remember that in the future,” Emma said and glanced out of the window. “Looks like we’re almost there.” better start talking about something else before Regina had a foodgasm. She looked like she was on the brink of having one. 

Emma snickered a bit. 

Regina turned her head, looked at the blonde and then signed: ‘can I hear the joke?’

“There’s no joke,” Emma was quick to assure and tried to keep her grin at bay. 

“I know a joke!” Henry exclaimed with a large grin plastered to his face. “Wanna hear?” 

“Yes, always!” Emma said. “Bring it on, kid.”

“Knock, knock,” Henry said. 

Ah, the good ol’ knock-knock joke. “Who’s there?” Emma snickered. 

“Mustache,” Henry said gravely. 

Emma frowned a bit. “Mustache who?”

“I mustache you a question, but I’ll shave it for later,” Henry laughed. 

Regina palmed her forehead and sighed deeply. 

“Good one, kid!” Emma laughed. “Now it’s my turn. Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Henry asked with a grin. 

“Tank,” Emma replied and grinned at Regina. 

Henry frowned. “Tank who?”

“You’re welcome,” Emma laughed. Seriously, she was the most hilarious person ever. She should have been a comedian. 

Henry bursted out laughing, but Regina rolled her dark eyes in a most unimpressed manner. 

“Are you tired of us, babe?” Emma laughed and slung an arm around Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina nodded, but the soft smile she flashed Emma certainly suggested otherwise. 

“Okay, I’ve got one for you, mom!” Henry announced gleefully. “Knock, knock.”

Regina signed ‘who’s there?’ in response. 

“To,” Henry replied.

Regina frowned a bit in response and then signed ‘to who?’

“It’s to whom!” Henry sternly corrected and immediately bursted out laughing. 

So did Emma. And even Regina seemed amused by that one. 

“You’re right, that’s totally one for your mom, kid,” Emma chuckled. 

Regina shook her head a bit once more in that fashion that suggested she thought that Emma was acting like a child again. 

“Got anymore jokes?” Emma asked. 

And oh, how Henry had. He kept cracking joke after joke, and with each joke, Regina looked like she was suffering more and more. 

“What does a cow have four of that a woman only has two of?” Henry asked. 

Regina’s mouth fell open with a soft pop and her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at her son. 

“Uhh....” Emma scratched the back of her neck. “I don’t know. What?”

“Legs,” Henry giggled. Now HE was the funniest person ever. 

The look of sheer relief on Regina’s face almost made Emma laugh. 

“Right,” Emma said and firmly told herself to not make eye contact with Regina. Not even for a second. “That was a good one, kid. Who taught you that one?”

“Aunt Zelena,” Henry laughed. 

Regina’s mouth twisted in an “of course”-manner, and Emma immediately got the feeling that Zelena knew exactly that that joke could be... misinterpreted.

Emma laughed again. “She’s good at teaching you jokes, huh?”

“Yup, she sure is.”

Regina didn’t look like she completely agreed with that. In fact she looked a bit like she wanted to murder her sister. 

That was when the train unceremoniously stopped. Emma had learned her lesson and was well prepared for the abrupt stop and braced herself against the wall, but Henry who was unprepared (and whom   
Emma and Regina had forgotten to inform about the sudden stop) stumbled, and if it hadn’t been for Regina’s quick and ready reflexes, he surely would have fallen over and faceplanted. Now he could “settle” for swiftly being caught around the waist by his mother. 

“Oomph,” he muttered as he was gently guided back into an upright position. “Thanks, mom.” He leaned back against the wall, bracing himself like Emma did. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked and frowned. That had looked rather dramatic. 

“I’m fine, Ma,” Henry assured although he looked a little embarrassed about his almost-meeting with the floor. 

Regina began fussing and grasped her son’s hands, checking for any scrapes or signs that Henry had hurt himself until the boy wiggled her hands out of her grasp and insisted: “mom. I’m fine!”

“He didn’t fall, beautiful,” Emma added with a slight grin. “You caught him right before he faceplanted.”

“Ma!” Henry scowled. “That’s not funny!”

“Sorry,” Emma amended and tried to scold her features into something that wasn’t a grin. 

Henry continued to scowl at her, but Emma could see the way his eyes sparkled slightly. Maybe he claimed that he didn’t found it funny, but the gleam in his eyes certainly suggested otherwise. 

The train doors opened with a slight slurp, and the little trio immediately grabbed their luggage. Regina then extended her hand out towards Henry. 

“I can get out of the train on my own,” Henry insisted. “You don’t have to hold my-“ a certain look from Regina had him falling silent and taking his mother’s hand without protesting, and a few seconds   
later when everyone began pushing in order to get to the door, Henry actually looked quite relieved to be holding his mother’s hand. 

Emma had little interest in being separated from her family, so she grabbed on to Henry’s free hand. The boy looked up at her and grinned a bit at that. 

The little family stepped out of the train and onto the station. Regina glanced around, scanning the area in search for her sister. 

“Maybe she decided she didn’t want to come and pick up us anyway?” Emma suggested with a snicker. 

Regina scowled a bit and then clicked her tongue. 

“Nooo, she’s right there!” Henry said and nodded towards a familiar redheaded woman. 

“I guess that means we’re lucky,” Emma joked. 

They walked over to the redhead and Zelena immediately smiled and ruffled Henry’s hair. “There you are. Did you have a nice train ride?” 

“Yup!” Henry said. “We did!” he turned to Emma. “Right, Ma?” 

“Absolutely,” Emma confirmed with a big smile. “The bestest trip ever.”

Henry snickered and Regina smiled. 

“’Ma’, huh?” Zelena said and tilted her head slightly. 

“Yeah. That’s what I call Emma now,” Henry said simply and flashed the blonde another big smile. 

“I like it. Fits her very nicely,” Zelena smiled and then turned to Regina. “And now I’m going to give you a hug. Come here.” 

She unceremoniously pulled Regina into her arms, and Regina flailed her own arms in a sort of “help me”-manner. But Emma had no intention of helping her girlfriend. Not this time at least. She found it adorable that Zelena had the urge to hug Regina. Even if it had only been three days. 

But perhaps the hug had only been an excuse. Emma clearly saw how Zelena whispered something into her sister’s ear, and when they parted, Regina looked unbelievably happy. Emma had a pretty good guess what Zelena had just told her sister. In fact the blonde was willing to bet all her money that Zelena had just told Regina that she was pregnant. 

They left the station, and as they reached the black Mercedes, Regina elegantly plucked the car keys out of Zelena’s hand, making Henry chuckle.

“How is the throat?” Zelena asked as all four of them climbed inside the car. Regina behind the wheel, Zelena on the passenger’s seat, and Emma and Henry on the backseat. 

Regina sighed in a “not you too”-manner. 

“On a scale on one to ten?” Emma and Henry said in unison, and both of them chuckled. 

Regina looked mildly irritated as she held up three fingers. 

Emma was very pleased about that. Obviously, she would have preferred if Regina had held up zero fingers, but three was also okay. Definitely better than last night where Regina had held up seven   
shaking fingers. Her face had been completely white, and her mouth had twisted and contorted until the painkillers had started to work and she had fallen asleep. But today she was feeling better. So much better. She was definitely on the road to recovery now.

Henry and Zelena chitchatted, and Henry filled his aunt in on everything that had happened during the train ride. The movies they’d watched, and all the games of cards they’d been playing. And how Regina had won every single game they’d played. Emma saw Regina’s smirk in the mirror. 

“My, my,” Zelena said. “Sounds like you’ve had quite the good journey.”

“We had,” Emma confirmed. “We might have to take another train ride. Right, babe?”

Regina nodded with her eyes plastered to the road. 

“We could try the Trans-Siberian Express!” Henry piped up. “That’s like five days, right, Ma?”

“I think it’s six days, actually,” Emma replied. “And pretty expensive too.” 

“But couldn’t it be fun?” Henry continued dreamily. 

“It sure could,” Emma agreed, finding the way he was dreaming out loud very sweet. “Maybe the Trans-Siberian Express is a bit much, but it definitely could be fun to take another trip.”

“To Disneyland?” Henry asked optimistically. 

That made Regina’s chest rumble in such a degree she had to move one hand away from the wheel and rub slightly at her throat. 

“Careful,” both Henry, Zelena and Emma admonished. 

Regina rolled her eyes slightly at that and looked like she was about to scoff. 

“So, can we go to Disneyland?” Henry asked hopefully. 

Regina bared her teeth in another grin. 

“Is that a maybe?” the ten year old pressed. 

Regina made eye contact with Emma in the mirror, and Emma smiled back at her girlfriend. 

“Maybe, kid, maybe,” Emma chuckled. She could easily imagine how much fun it could be, going to Disneyland with Regina and Henry. The boy would love it, no doubt of that. And Emma suspected that   
Regina would have quite the good time in Disneyland too. Obviously, she would claim that everything looked “silly”, but Emma knew her well enough to know that Regina would secretly love it. 

“I bought those boxes you asked me to,” Zelena said to Regina. 

Regina turned her head ever so slightly and flashed her sister a quick smile.

“Boxes? What do you need boxes- oooh, moving boxes?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Don’t be too excited,” Zelena quipped. “Those boxes will end up being stuffed with books.”

Emma laughed. “I don’t mind that. The more books the better.”

“I have stuff too!” Henry pointed out. 

“We’ll have to buy more boxes then,” Zelena quipped. “All the boxes I’ve bought will be stuffed with your mum’s books.”

Henry scowled a bit at that and muttered something about how his mom had too many books....... 

Soon they arrived at Zelena’s house, and as soon as Regina had parked the car, Henry jumped out and grabbed his backpack from the trunk. Then he happily skipped ahead and up the steps to the porch. 

Emma, Zelena and Regina exited the car as well. Zelena insisted upon carrying her sister’s suitcase. Regina tried to argue, but Zelena briskly overheard it and grabbed Regina’s suitcase. 

Regina rolled her eyes a bit and then turned to Emma. She lifted her glove clad hands and began signing. 

“Yeah,” Emma replied to Regina’s invitation about coming in for a cup of coffee. “That sounds great.” 

She took Regina’s hand as they walked inside up the stairs and into the house, and soon Emma, Zelena and Regina were sitting by the kitchen table, having coffee together (tea for Zelena). Henry had retired to the living room. With his phone. After three days without any Wi-Fi, he was probably “starving” to go online. It definitely sounded like he was watching videos on YouTube. 

Regina took a sip of her coffee and scratched lightly just below the bandage, and Emma immediately began to silently fuss. How was Regina going to handle changing the bandage on her own? Yes, she had done it on her own before, but Emma had just gotten into the groove. She was actually pretty good at changing Regina’s bandage and spreading the ointment on her throat. Suppose Regina missed a spot? Suppose she couldn’t smoothen the plaster properly? Suppose it would irritate her and she would have to do it all over again. Emma knew that she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. She would never stop fussing over Regina. 

As on cue, Regina put her hand over Emma’s. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend. “Zoning out,” Emma admitted. “But I’m back now.”

Regina looked pretty amused as she signed ‘is everything okay?’

“Yeah,” Emma said quickly and turned her hand upwards so she could interlace her fingers with Regina’s. 

Regina quirked an eyebrow up in that “not buying it”-fashion. 

“I was fussing over your bandage,” Emma admitted almost sheepishly. “I’ve just gotten so good at patching you up, and now you have to do it yourself.”

Regina’s lips parted in an “oh”-manner, and then she lifted her hand so she could pat Emma’s cheek softly. 

“Which I know is silly because you can obviously do it yourself, but...” Emma shook her head. “I dunno, I suppose I just liked looking after you like that.”

Regina looked like she was on the verge of melting. Either that or swooning. 

“Why must the two of you be so nauseatingly adorable?” Zelena muttered. 

Regina glared a bit at her sister. 

And Emma accidentally “dreamed out loud”. “I wish I could stay the night!” she said earnestly. 

“Should I take Henry elsewhere so the two of you can canoodle in peace?” Zelena asked flatly. 

“Not like THAT,” Emma defended, feeling the tips of her ear reddening slightly. “I just meant that I didn’t want to go home tonight. That was all. I can’t believe I’ve been sadistic enough to tell Malena that   
I will come to work tomorrow. I should have taken an extra day home.”

Regina nodded, looking very much like she agreed with that statement. 

“Urgh,” Emma said plainly and took another sip of her coffee.

“So, exactly when are the two of you planning on shagging up?” Zelena asked. 

“Three!” Henry yelled from the living room. 

“Pardon me, when are the THREE of you planning on shagging up?” Zelena corrected. 

Emma looked at Regina. “Soon?”

Regina nodded again and smiled beamingly. 

“That’s very vague,” Zelena chided lightly. “Is there any chance you could possibly be a bit more precise?” 

Regina sat her coffee cup down and signed: ‘I am having my first round of voice therapy in three weeks. I was thinking of starting to pack the first boxes after that hurdle.’

“That sounds good,” Emma said briskly and a tad goofily. “The sooner the better!”

“My, my. You too aren’t wasting any time,” Zelena observed and took another sip of her tea. 

Regina smiled as she signed: ‘and why should we?’

Emma completely agreed with her girlfriend. Why should they? Life was short. Carpe Diem, and no time like the present and all that. She grasped onto Regina’s hands and squeezed them slightly again. 

Now she really wished that she could stay the night here. She didn’t really want to go to work tomorrow. Their three days in the train had been a bit like being in a bubble. And Emma didn’t really want to let go of that bubble. 

But there was nothing she could do about it. Nor could she do anything about the fact that time was ticking. It was getting a bit late, and Emma knew that she had to get home. She had things to unpack. Emails to check. She knew that there were a couple of work-related emails already, but she had been offline for three days. It was very possible that there would be more. 

And so Emma drained her cup of coffee and glanced at Regina. “This sucks, but it’s getting a bit late, so...”

Regina nodded, signed: ‘I’ll drive you home.’

“I can take the bus,” Emma suggested with a grin. She already knew what the answer was gonna be. 

And Regina did indeed shake her head firmly and then pointed to herself with an even firmer finger. Professor Mills was back. 

“Okay, okay. You’ll drive me home. No discussion,” Emma said goofily. 

Feeling satisfied with that, Regina smiled and then downed the rest of her coffee. 

Footsteps revealed movements from the living room, and then Henry was coming into the kitchen. “Are you gonna take Ma home now?” the ten year old asked. 

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Can I go with you?” he asked excitedly. 

And now Emma was feeling hella torn. Yes, of course it would be really nice if Henry accompanied them, but the thing was.... there hadn’t really been much time to kiss during the three day train ride. Of course they had kept things PG for Henry’s sake, the few options had been when he was in the shower and the water was running so he couldn’t hear them. But that typically occurred after Regina had taken a painkiller and was getting sleepy. So Emma had hoped for a “proper” goodnight kiss tonight, but obviously, that wasn’t to happen if Henry was going with them. 

Regina too looked torn, but she nevertheless nodded and flashed her son a smile in affirmative. 

But then Henry was tilting his head, looking between them. A smile blossomed on his lips as he said: “no, you know what? I’ve changed my mind. I don’t wanna go with you anyway.”

At that, Regina raised an eyebrow and signed, asking him if everything was okay. 

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Henry said and grinned cheekily. “I just don’t wanna see you guys kiss. So I think I’ll say goodbye to Ma here instead.”

Zelena cackled shamelessly at that, and Regina’s cheeks tinted slightly pink. 

But Emma laughed as she stood from her chair and engulfed the ten year old in a tight hug. “You are pretty clever, kid.”

“The cleverest,” Henry joked as he wrapped his arms around Emma’s middle and squeezed right back. 

Emma laughed again. “Thank you for making the train ride so awesome. I can’t wait to take more trips with you.”

“To Disneyland?” he asked hopefully. 

Regina’s chest rumbled faintly at that. 

“We’re not supposed to make your mom laugh,” Emma mock scolded as she squeezed Henry again. “See you on Saturday, kid. I’ll make sure to buy lots of ice cream.”

“Half Baked?”

“You got it.”

“Knock, knock,” Henry said, and Emma was pretty sure she saw Regina face palm. 

“Who’s there?” Emma asked with a snicker. 

“Annie,” Henry said and grinned. 

Emma frowned a bit. “Annie who?”

“Annie thing you can do, I can do better!” Henry singsong’ed. 

Zelena bursted out laughing. 

“No, you can’t,” Emma sang back. 

“Yes, I can,”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can, yes, I can, yes I can!”

Regina hastily stood from her chair and scowled as she put her hands up in a “for the love of god, please stop”-manner. 

Both Emma and Henry laughed their heads off, and then Henry was hugging Emma again. “Bye, Ma!”

“Bye, kid. You better have a list of jokes ready for Saturday,” Emma mock threatened. 

“Roger,” Henry snickered and then gave her one last squeeze. 

Emma ruffled his hair and then turned to Regina. “Ready to drive me all the way back to Steveston, babe?” the blonde joked. 

And was met with an eyeroll. 

“I trust I’ll see your face around here soon?” Zelena said as she too stood from her chair and smiled at Emma. 

“Definitely,” Emma assured. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Henry snickered and Regina scowled and shook her head. She clearly didn’t found Emma’s jokes funny. 

But Emma snickered merrily as she offered Zelena and Henry one last goodbye and then went into the hallway with Regina. Both women shrugged their coats back on and then headed towards the black Mercedes. Regina climbed back onto the driver’s seat, and this time Emma opted for the passenger’s seat. She buckled her seatbelt and did her best not to pout as Regina started the engine. Emma really didn’t want to go home.......

But she didn’t have much to say in the matter. And much too soon the black Mercedes was parked in front of the grey house. Emma had mixed feelings. Sure, it was nice seeing her house again, but in a moment, she would have to say goodnight to Regina. And that really sucked. 

“Urgh,” Emma repeated as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door to the passengers’ seat. 

Regina freed herself from her own seatbelt and then opened the car door and stepped outside in the crispy air. 

Emma grabbed her duffel bag from the trunk and hoisted it over her shoulder. Regina took her hand as they walked up the stairs to the porch. Emma could feel her housekey slide around in her pocket. A very stark reminder that she would have to walk into that house alone. Damnit. 

“Any chance I can invite you in for a cup of coffee?” Emma quipped as they lingered on the porch. 

Regina smiled softly and shook her head. Found her phone in her pocket and typed for a moment before turning the screen towards Emma: ‘If I have more coffee tonight, I won’t be able to sleep.’

“And we can’t have that,” Emma said firmly. “You need all the sleep you can get. How’s the throat, by the way?”

Regina’s smile grew a tad overbearing at that. 

Emma ignored that. “On a scale of one to ten?” 

Regina rolled her eyes as she held up four fingers, and Emma frowned a bit. The pain had heightened from three to four. She didn’t like that one bit.

“Have a painkiller when you get home!”

Now Regina smirked a bit as she typed on her phone once more. After a moment she turned the screen towards Emma once more: ‘but of course, nurse Swan.’

“You’re flirting with me,” Emma softly accused. 

Regina nodded delighted and flashed her a big grin as she slipped the phone back inside her coat pocket. Then she was stepping closer and putting her hands on Emma’s waist. 

“Hi,” Emma chuckled. “What are you after?” 

Regina answered that by leaning in and kissing Emma softly. 

Emma immediately returned the kiss and went as far as “mm’ing’ softly into the kiss. This was definitely the goodnight kiss she had been hoping for. And so much more. She suddenly realized how much   
she had yearned to kiss Regina properly. And not just PG 13 kisses. Well, those were nice too, definitely, but this was just a little bit better. Emma’s arms moved to drape around Regina’s waist. The brunette’s apple scented shampoo filled her nostrils, and Emma was taken back to their shower on the night before Regina’s operation. 

And then she found herself being walked backwards. Which was both delightful and a tad surprising. A soft moan escaped Emma as she found herself being pushed gently against the façade of the house. 

Regina then moved her hands, so they were planted on either side of her head, and fuck, if this wasn’t the sexiest thing ever, Emma didn’t know what was! She moaned as Regina nibbled on her bottom lip. Yes, this was definitely one hell of a goodnight kiss!

But wait... Should they actually be doing this? Wasn’t this far too much for Regina’s newly operated throat? Emma knew that she should be breaking the kiss and ask Regina, but fuck, kissing her just felt a little too good! She couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. And most certainly not when the tip of Regina’s tongue gently pried her lips apart and then slipped inside her mouth. Emma moaned shamelessly. 

She was damn nearly melting back against the wall, and she wrapped her arms more tightly around Regina’s waist, pulling her closer until they were pressed flush against each other. Emma’s heart was thumping somewhere in her chest, and she was starting to feel the effect of the kiss in other places too. Which she didn’t mind one bit. She brushed her own tongue against Regina’s, wrapped the tip around hers and then sucked gently. And now it was Regina’s turn to moan, and oh god, Emma had missed that sound! She was ambushed by a million flashbacks of Regina moaning and withering in their sleep cabin. Regina wearing a sheer, red nightgown. Regina’s lazy and completely blissful smile after she’d come... 

Oh man, Emma wanted to go back to that night in the sleep cabin. Or had it been morning? She couldn’t remember right now. And maybe it didn’t matter either. She tugged gently at Regina’s bottom lip,   
earned herself another moan from Regina. A sharper one. 

Emma moved her hands from Regina’s waist and up to her hair. She immediately tangled her fingers into those soft, silky locks she so loved. And Regina answered by cupping her face. Emma tethered slightly, but she was far too engaged in the kiss to really care. And Regina would catch her if she was about to fall. Emma knew that. Regina always caught her before she fell. Emma moaned again, found herself going dizzy. Regina’s mouth was soft and warm, her perfume spicy, and it didn’t make matters better that Emma knew exactly what was hiding underneath the fur collar coat and pantsuit. Lace underwear. Red lace underwear with far too many strings. Emma had seen that underwear with her own eyes this morning when Henry was taking a shower. And she had marveled when Regina had done this little mock spin. It had taken all Emma’s willpower not to rip that underwear off Regina right then and there...

It wasn’t lack of oxygen that put a stop to their kiss. It was actually flashing headlights from a car passing by, but as they finally broke apart, Emma finally picked up on how breathless she actually was. 

So was Regina. She was in fact panting slightly. 

“Wow,” Emma breathed. “That was one hell of a goodnight kiss!”

Regina nodded but then frowned slightly. Dissatisfied. 

“What?” Emma asked and reached up so she could touch Regina’s flushed cheek. “What is it?” 

Regina reached within her coat pocket again and found her phone. She began typing, and this time she didn’t have to turn the screen when she was done typing. Emma could easily read over her   
shoulder: ‘am I being a terrible tease right now?’

“No, you’re not,” Emma said softly. She knew that Regina’s persistent concern about being a “tease” stemmed from something much, much darker than just being goofy concern, but Emma didn’t want   
Regina to think about that tonight. Not when they had been so happy a second ago. 

Regina tapped away on her phone again, and it didn’t take long before Emma could read over her shoulder again: ‘why can’t I make love to you tonight? It’s really isn’t fair.’

Emma laughed. This was definitely all sweetness and nothing dark. Good. “Because you’ve just been through an operation,” she reminded her girlfriend. 

Regina scowled a bit. 

“But hey, this is a good thing,” Emma continued with a smile. “Your sex drive is coming back. That’s awesome!”

Regina scowled a bit again and even blushed a bit as she typed on her phone once more. It didn’t take long. It was a short message this time: ‘always on day three.’

“Always on- ohhh!” Emma said when things dawned upon her. Regina was experiencing an increased sex drive on the third day of her period. 

“Had the circumstances been any different, I would have helped you with that,” Emma said, slipping her arms around Regina’s waist once more. 

Regina frowned and then her lips parted as she formed the word: ‘really’. Meant as a question, no doubt. 

“Yes, really,” Emma said firmly, and felt a flicker of anger because Regina’s reasons to ask “really?” were sad and not goofy. Emma could oh so vividly imagine what sort of degenerating things “buttface” could have said to Regina. From what Regina had told about him, and from the look on her face, it didn’t take Emma long to figure out that he most likely had shamed her. 

“If your throat was a bit more healed than it is right now, I would have suggested that we headed upstairs to the bedroom right now,” Emma breathed in Regina’s ear. 

Regina kissed her again. Slower and gentler this time. But exactly as wonderfully as the last time. And shorter. Soon she pulled back and gestured towards her car. 

“Yeah,” Emma said a tad bitterly. 

Regina smiled at that and lifted a hand. Emma damn nearly shivered when she felt how Regina pushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. 

“I’ll see you on Saturday,” Emma said. “And the kid, obviously.”

Regina nodded. 

“Text me when you get back?” 

Another nod. One last kiss, and then Regina was turning around and walking back down the little steps and onto the pavement towards her car. 

Emma didn’t even try to quell a sigh as she watched her girlfriend walk away. That wasn’t fun. But at least the days were she had to see Regina walk away, were numbered. Soon ending the date and driving home would be replaced with heading upstairs to go to bed. 

Emma could hardly wait. 

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Timejump! In which boxes are packed and moved and Regina attends her voice therapy sessions.


	77. Part Seventy Seven

’Yo, kid, why aren’t your mom answering me??’

The reply came before a minute had passed, and Emma chuckled when she saw the picture Henry had sent her. So that was why Regina hadn’t answered her. The brunette was drowning in boxes. Quite literally. Her body was bended at the waist, and she had her head in one of the big boxes. The only part Emma could see of her, was her ass. Her denim clad ass. Emma was well aware that this was meant to be a funny picture, but the blonde also happened to find it quite sexy. The way Regina’s jeans clad ass was on display for the camera was very alluring. 

Still, Emma pulled herself together and texted Henry back: ‘right. That explains a lot :P drowning in boxes. Literally!’

‘Yup. She’s pretty busy packing all her books!’

‘So I see ;D tell her I texted?’

‘Sure thing, Ma!’

Emma smiled. Henry had used that nickname many, many times now, but it still made her smile every time. As did the sight of Regina buried in boxes. And not just because her curvaceous ass was on display. No, Emma liked seeing the evidence of their plans about moving in together. It felt good to know that Regina was in full swing with packing. 

Emma glanced at her laptop and wondered if she should write another chapter of “A Tap on The Shoulder”. Willa and Helena’s story was coming together nicely. In fact Emma was in the process of gently wrapping up the story. And Emma could barely believe it. She had one book in the making. The cover for her Twisted Tales had been chosen, and it wouldn’t be very long before she would receive the first exemplar. And now she was in the process of wrapping up another story. It felt unreal. Too good to be true. Emma was still struggling with the knowledge that she, Emma Swan would be a published author. 

Emma decided that she had written enough for one day. It was getting darker and it was almost dinner time. She was gonna cheat shamelessly and head over to Eugenia’s Inn to have a grilled cheese sandwich. For once. She had been a good girl and had cooked in her own home. But tonight she didn’t have the energy to cook. After her writing marathon, she felt particularly lazy. The world wouldn’t come to an end if she had junk food for dinner for once. 

Emma saved today’s work and then switched her laptop off and closed it. Then she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Man, she’d worked hard today! She hadn’t done much else beside staring at her laptop, but it had been entirely worth it. The chapter she had written today was wonderful. Emma could easily say that without bragging. 

She rubbed her eyes one more time and then stretched her back until she heard a faint clicking sound. Ahh. That felt good. A little too good. Maybe she should go for a run tomorrow or exercise in some other way. That would probably do her some good. Emma slipped her glasses back on and ran her fingers through her hair. It felt a bit... greasy. Could she head over to Eugenia’s Inn when her hair was like that, or should she grab a quick shower?

Yes, definitely. Her hair was a little too gross to be shown off in public. Emma rose from the couch and grabbed her cellphone as she went upstairs. Actually, she wouldn’t have minded a long, languid soak in the tub, but she didn’t have time for that if she had to pick up her food afterwards. Maybe she could wash her hair really quickly and then have that soak in the tub when she came back. Maybe she could eat her grilled cheese sandwich WHILE taking that soak...

No. Emma shook her head, slightly disturbed at her own “inventiveness”. Eating a grilled cheese sandwich while in the bathtub? That was gross. Even for her. 

Emma took a quick peek in the guestroom on her way to the bathroom. The guestroom was almost completely cleared out. The only thing that had to be moved was the bed. But that was a two man job. 

Or a two women job. Maybe she could enlist Ruby to help her with moving the insanely heavy bed. Regina still wasn’t allowed to lift anything too heavy, and even if she had been allowed, Emma wouldn’t have let her. The bed in the guestroom was ridiculously heavy and unmanageable. Emma continued into the bathroom and was quick to strip out of her clothes and slip her glasses off. She switched the water on and stepped into the shower. The stream of hot water immediately came pouring down over her, and Emma sighed a bit as she felt how her cramped muscles relaxed and became looser. Maybe she should come up with a different writing position for tomorrow. Or maybe she should start doing yoga again. She hadn’t been doing any yoga since before they were in Toronto, and that was really too bad of her. Emma had to get back in the game and work on her abs. As soon as possible. She grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a dollop of it into her hand. That was a bit too much. Woops. Oh well.   
She had plenty of hair. It was fine. Emma considered it as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. Maybe she should have her hair cut. Just a little bit. Nothing dramatic, obviously. But her hair was reaching her waist now, and honestly, it was getting a bit heavy. Maybe she could get it cut to shoulder length. Emma caught herself wondering what Regina would think if she had her hair cut, but then she chuckled and shook her head. Regina wouldn’t care if she had her hair cut. She would find Emma beautiful no matter what hairstyle she had. Emma’s insecurity about cutting her hair and what others would think of it was Mary Margaret’s doing. 

Emma rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, applied a generous amount of conditioner and then soaped up. It was while she was still in the middle of soaping up every part of herself, that she heard her phone chime where she had left it near the sink. That prompted Emma to rush a bit as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and then rinsed her body free of soap. In a matter of no time, Emma had finished her “speed shower” and was stumbling out, groping for her towel. She wrapped it tightly around her body and then grabbed her glasses, cursing slightly as they fogged up because of the steam in here. After a moment, she could see yet again, and she swiftly checked the newly arrived message:

‘Kindly delete the picture Henry just sent you.’

Emma chuckled. Loudly. ‘Nice to hear from you too, Mills ;D’

‘Please delete the picture, Emma.’

Ohh. Regina meant business. Emma chuckled again. ‘Awww, do I have to?’

‘Yes. You do.’

‘That’s not fair ☹ you know how much I like looking at your ass!’

‘If that’s the case, I’ll gladly send you another photo myself. As long as you delete the one Henry send you.’

‘Another picture, you say? ;D’

‘And that’s all I’m going to tell you if you don’t delete that picture, miss Swan.’

Okay, Regina really meant business. Emma found that she had no other choice but to delete that delightful picture of Regina arse up with her head in a box. 

‘All gone.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Can we talk about that other picture now?’

‘What other picture?’

‘Regina!!!’

‘I’m just kidding, dear. You’ll get your picture. Later. When I’ve made dinner for myself and Henry.’

‘No Zelena tonight?’

‘Zelena is having dinner at Chad’s place. I think they were going to discuss baby names.’

‘Oh, I see. So. What are you and the little dude having for dinner then??’

‘He requested spaghetti carbonara, and I’m too lazy to come up with anything else. I’ve been packing for most of the evening.’

‘Spaghetti carbonara sounds delicious! By the way, how did your voice therapy session go earlier?? 😊’

‘It was fine.’

Emma bit back her disappointment. Always the same standard answer. Regina wasn’t very keen on discussing her voice therapy sessions. She’d had three so far, and unfortunately, Emma’s work schedule hadn’t allowed her to go with Regina, but she swore she would go with her the next time. Perhaps Regina hadn’t directly said so, but Emma could sense that she could use a bit support. They hadn’t discussed Regina’s voice therapy sessions much, but Emma knew Regina well enough to know that Regina was terribly impatient and frustrated about the “lack of progress”. There wasn’t a lack of progress. Not really. Things were just going slow because Regina still was so newly operated. And because she was now training in using her voice in ways, she hadn’t used it in a very long time. From the few things Regina had revealed about the sessions, Emma knew that while it hurt less and less to speak, Regina still had what she called “a terrible stutter” whenever she opened her mouth, and she refused to say anything until that stutter was gone. It didn’t matter squat when Emma assured her that she didn’t care about her stutter. It hadn’t been up for debate. Regina wanted to be able to speak “properly” before opening her mouth. Period. 

‘Okay. I’m happy to hear that 😊’

‘That soreness I feel in the middle of my throat whenever I speak, or try to, is almost gone now.’

‘Seriously? That’s amazing, beautiful!’

‘Yes, I suppose it is.’

The impatience and frustration was practically dripping from Regina’s text, and Emma was just about to text her something sweet yet cliché when her phone chimed again:

‘I was thinking of bringing a couple more boxes over to your place this Saturday, if that’s okay?’

‘Duh. You don’t have to ask. You’re always welcome in your own home.’

‘Henry will most likely be accompanying me.’

‘Terrific! You guys will stay for dinner then. I’ll make tuna and mashed potatoes. Nice and easy for your throat.’

‘That’s very considerate of you, my love.’

‘No, it’s not. It’s a simple fact. Of course we’re eating things that are easy to swallow while your throat is still healing.’

‘You’re so sweet. I wish I could stop by right now.’

‘I wish that too 😊’

‘As I wish there were other things we could do as well.’

‘Only two more weeks now, babe!’

‘Right. “Only”.’

Emma chuckled softly again. She could practically see Regina roll her eyes. 

‘It’s not that long, sweetheart.’

‘Yes, it is. And especially when you have dreams like mine.’

‘You had another one last night? You didn’t tell me that when we said good morning! :O’

‘I’m well aware. I feel like such a stupid teenager every time it happens.’

‘There’s nothing stupid about it, Regina. Our sex life is pretty damn awesome. Of course you dream about it and miss it 😉’

‘Urgh.’

‘Isn’t that usually my line?’

‘Perhaps. But there’s nothing wrong with a bit of role reversal now and then, is there?’

‘Role reversal? That sounds pretty kinky, Mills 😉’

‘Stop it.’

‘You started it, babe :D’

‘Which was a mistake on my part.’

Emma laughed softly to herself. Three weeks wasn’t an eternity. But it clearly was for Regina, and Emma actually couldn’t blame her for feeling like that. It hadn’t been so terribly long since Regina had started to enjoy sex and intimacy, and now it had been taken from her again. In a very different matter, but, nevertheless. Emma could understand her frustration. 

And Regina’s next text certainly reflected that: ‘honestly, I don’t quite understand why we have to wait three more weeks. My throat is fine. It barely hurts anymore.’

‘The keyword is “barely”. How do you think it would feel after a night of moaning? 😉’

‘It would be fine.’

‘I’m sorry babe, but we both know that isn’t completely true. I don’t wanna hurt you.’

‘You’re making it ever so difficult for me to be annoyed with you.’

Emma chuckled. ‘It’s okay if you’re annoyed, babe. I love how enthusiastic you are!’

‘All thanks to you. You gave me that enthusiasm back, Emma.’

‘I just helped things along 😊’

‘No, you didn’t. You made me think that being touched is something good. Don’t sell yourself short.’

‘I love you too 😉’

‘I think our boy has a radar for when you say you love me. He just told me I look dopey.’

‘Is it possible that you do? ;P’

‘Careful, young lady.’

Emma’s eyebrow rose and she felt something warm swirl around in her belly. ‘Young lady, huh?’

‘I don’t know why I wrote that.’

‘It was hot.’

‘Stop it.’

‘What, it was!’

‘I have to make dinner for Henry.’

Emma chuckled again. ‘Look at you changing the subject 😉’

‘I’m not changing the subject. I have to make dinner for him.’

‘I should go and get something to eat too.’

‘You haven’t had dinner yet?’

‘Nope, been too busy writing 😉’

‘In that case you should go and eat something. Fast.’

‘Are you displeased with me now, honeybun?’

‘Honeybun?’

‘Yep. Honeybun. That’s what you are. A honeybun. As sweet as can be.’

‘I can’t determine whether that’s sweet or silly.’

‘Let’s go with sweet, yeah? ;D’

‘Alright then. Sweet it is. Now go and get something to eat.’

‘I’d rather eat you.’

Oh, shit. Right now Emma wished there existed an “unsend” button!

‘Emma Swan!!!’

‘WITH you! I’d rather eat WITH you! That was what I meant to write! I swear to god!’

‘And you expect me to believe that?!’

‘It’s the truth! I wasn’t even trying to be funny. I honestly wasn’t!’

‘Well thanks to you I have to take a cold shower before cooking dinner. I hope you’re satisfied now!’

‘Sorry?’

‘No you’re not. And now you get to imagine me taking my clothes off and taking a shower. How’s that?’

‘An extremely cruel revenge! But kinda awesome too. Now I can totally see you taking off your clothes...

‘Get some food, Emma.’

‘Okay. I will. Have fun in the shower. But not too much :P’

‘You’re awful.’

‘And that’s one of the many reasons you love and adore me, right?’

‘Indeed so, my love. Indeed so.’

Emma smiled softly as she gave the usual “catch you later” and then put her phone down. Oh yes, they could tease each other mercilessly, but Regina never ever denied her affection for Emma. As soon as the teasing revolved around her feelings for Emma, the brunette immediately ceased all taunting. She never joked around with what she was feeling for Emma. And Emma loved her for it. 

And now she really had to get some food. The blonde took the phone with her as she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom to get dressed. 

*********************

One grilled cheese sandwich later, Emma was one very happy woman. She leaned back heavily on the chair and didn’t say no when Ruby asked if she wanted a cup of cocoa to “flush the grilled cheese sandwich down with”. 

“How is the plans about moving in together going?” the waitress asked as she pretended to wipe Emma’s table. 

“It’s going really well,” Emma smiled. “The guest bedroom is almost cleared out. I just need help with moving that monster of a bed.”

“Tell you what, why don’t I stop by after work tomorrow and help you?” Ruby said briskly. 

“That would be awesome,” Emma said. “I think Henry already has his eyes on a new bed, so...”

“Consider it done,” Ruby said and then groaned in mock annoyance when Granny barked at her to “come take care of the customers”. 

“She never lets me have any fun,” Ruby complained. 

“Didn’t I see you with Dorothy last night?” Emma pointed out. 

Ruby’s eyes narrowed. “Whose side are you on, Swan?”

“The side that will get me my cocoa asap,” Emma teased. 

“Why are we friends again?” Ruby said dramatically as she walked up to the counter. 

Emma laughed. “Because you like me.”

“Not right now I don’t,” Ruby said firmly, but Emma could see that the opposite was the case.....

And Ruby kept her promise. She did indeed stop by the next day and helped Emma maneuvering the bed out of the guestroom. And what a sight that was. Afterwards, Emma would mourn that she hadn’t   
had the opportunity to record it, but right now, she couldn’t see the funny in it. 

“Wait a second!” she cried. “My fingers are stuck!”

“Again?” Ruby panted. “So make them un...stuck.”

“Unstuck?” Emma echoed as she freed her fingers and then grabbed firmer hold on the bed. “Is that even a word?”

“I don’t fucking care,” Ruby groaned. “I’m about to die from being crushed under a bed!”

“No, you’re not,” Emma huffed. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m carrying it as well!”

Ruby completely ignored that. “This is the bed from hell! No wonder Gold didn’t bother to remove it when you moved in!”

“I’m beginning to think he had his r-reasons,” Emma said, voice breaking as they struggled to maneuver the bed into the hallway. There wasn’t enough room to take it apart in the guest room. 

“Yeah, like being a complete asshat,” Ruby groaned. 

“That’s Isabelle’s husband you’re talking about!” Emma warned. 

“Isabelle isn’t here right- oh, fucking hell!” the bed slipped from Ruby’s grasp, and Emma only narrowly avoided having her foot crushed by it. “God damnit, Ruby! Be careful!” 

“I WAS being careful!” Ruby shot back. “It’s not my fault that this bed is a fucking monster!”

Emma glanced at her friend and then bursted out laughing. “Jesus Christ!”

Ruby laughed too. “I’m really, really grateful we’re not married, Swannie. Because we’d totally get divorced over this.”

“We totally would,” Emma agreed, wiping her sweaty brow with her hand. 

“Good thing Regina isn’t the one helping you then,” Ruby snickered. 

“In case you haven’t noticed...” Emma groaned as they lifted the bed again. “You kinda have to be married in order to get a divorce, Rubes.”

“Yeah well, you and Regina are basically married already, so...” Ruby said lightly as they took baby steps down the hallway. 

“We are not!” Emma huffed. 

“You totally are. The way you guys are looking at each other is so-“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s just get this bed dismembered, okay?” Emma muttered as they sat the heavy bed down. 

Ruby snickered, but Emma scowled. She and Regina were NOT basically married. That was ridiculous. 

“So... is this the part where we tear this bed apart limb by limb?” Ruby joked. 

“What are you, a werewolf?” Emma said dryly. 

“Maybe I am,” Ruby teased with a snicker. 

“Funny. I think there’s a screwdriver downstairs. Could you please grab it for me?”

“Sure,” Ruby said. But she didn’t move an inch. Instead she reached within her pocket, found her phone and then snapped a picture of Emma sitting completely disheartened next to the damn bed. 

“What are you doing? Are you taking a picture of me?” Emma hissed.

“Yup, and I’m totally sending it to Regina.”

“Ruby! Don’t you dare!”

“Already sent. Whoops,” the waitress said unapologetically. 

“Seriously?! I look like a freaking mess!” Emma complained. 

“No, you don’t,” Ruby stated plainly. 

“I’m sweaty!” Emma pointed out and felt tempted to question her friendship with Ruby. 

“Yes, and you’re also wearing a sports bra. However will Regina get past that?” Ruby snickered.

“She’ll run for the hills,” Emma growled. 

“No, she won’t. Now, where’s that screwdriver?” Ruby laughed as she disappeared down stairs. 

“I literally hate you so much right now!” Emma yelled downstairs. Obviously, there was no answer, but instead Emma felt how her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. The blonde quickly wiggled the   
device out of her pocket and checked the newly arrived message. From Regina. 

‘Is that what you normally wear when you move stuff? Because I have so many boxes that needs moving...’

Emma bursted out laughing. What a delightfully flirty text from Regina. She didn’t normally flirt via text, she claimed it was tacky, but today was clearly a special case. 

‘So you liked the picture Ruby just sent to you without my permission?’

‘Very much so. It’s really not fair of you to temp a woman who’s not allowed to have sex.’

Emma bursted out laughing again. This “forced abstinence” was clearly getting on Regina’s nerves. 

‘Not long now, babe. Soon you’ll be able to have your wicked way with me 😉’

‘I can hardly wait!’

Neither could Emma. 

The rest of Emma’s week was pretty busy. Mostly with work. For some reason, they were being flooded with manuscripts right now. Malena had darkly joked that it was “the first taste of spring that made   
people ever so creative”. She had also “warned” Emma that she would receive the first copy of her book in the mail very shortly. Emma could barely wait. She couldn’t wait to see her book. See the paperback version of the documents that had been lying on her computer for so long. Her book was “alive” now. And pretty soon everyone would be able to read it. Emma was a bit nervous about that. 

Suppose it didn’t sell? Suppose the readers didn’t like it? Obviously, she had shared her concerns with Regina, and obviously, Regina had assured that her concerns were silly. The book was wonderful. Why shouldn’t it sell? 

If there was one thing Malena was good at, it was ensuring that promising young authors took flight and became a success. Regina had furthermore written that Emma was a very gifted author. Everything she wrote was perfect. 

Emma had blushed intensely at all that praise and had promised Regina a “very big” kiss when they saw each other again. Regina had texted back and told Emma that she was “very much looking forward to that”. 

So was Emma. She just wanted to get this Friday over with so she could see Regina. Once again, time was passing entirely too slow. It was brutal. And it had been brutal ever since they had come home from Toronto. Waking up and realizing that Regina was not asleep next to her. Only “having her” via text really, really sucked. Emma had almost forgotten what that was like. She had forgotten how it was like to miss Regina like crazy. And Henry. Of course Emma missed the kid too. So, so much. 

But pretty soon, that would be over. Soon Regina and Henry would be with her all the time. Emma could kiss Regina good morning as the first thing. She could make pancakes for Henry and take him to school, and she and Regina could kiss and cuddle and do “adult stuff” when he had been tucked in. Emma stared blankly at the laptop in front of her for a moment as she saw her future stretching out in front of her. The future had always been a scary thing for Emma. Something she always avoided thinking about. But now... Now she couldn’t stop. 

She blinked, forced herself to snap out of it and reminded herself that she was at work right now. Ergo, she should be working. Not thinking about Regina. 

She turned her attention back to the manuscript she was proofreading. A pity it wasn’t an editing job today. She could basically just autopilot through that. It would have given her plenty of time to think about Regina. But tomorrow she was going to see Regina. And Henry. That was gonna be so awesome! Having her family over for dinner. Maybe she could convince them to stay the night. Henry could sleep on the air mattress in the guestroom. Emma reminded herself to text Regina and ask her about it.

Emma kept proofreading the manuscript in front of her, desperately trying to “get back in the groove” so to speak. It wasn’t that this story was bad or anything. It was actually rather good. A story about a villain who actually was the hero. And the hero, who really was the hero, took all the credit for what the villain/hero did. A consuming story. Or it should have been at least. If Emma had been able to concentrate that was. It might look like she was proofreading, but actually, she was thinking about Regina. A lot. Which was unacceptable because she was supposed to work. 

Emma was well in the process of scolding herself when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Emma called. 

The door was pushed open and August stepped inside. 

“Hey,” Emma said with a smile. “What’s up?”

“I was just looking for some ink cartridges. My printer is dying. Malena said there would be some in here.”

“Oh right, yeah there’s some right in here,” Emma said briskly as she opened the drawer in the desk. 

“Perfect,” August said as he grabbed the pack of ink cartridges. 

“How is Ivy?” Emma asked, eagerly grasping any opportunity to dawdle. 

“She’s the real deal,” August said plainly. 

“Is she indeed?” Emma snickered. She had heard August say that about a dozen of women already. 

“Yes!” August said firmly. “She’s amazing, Ems.”

“And Malena is still cool with the two of you...?”

“I think she’s pretending not to know,” August chuckled. 

Emma laughed. That did sound like Malena’s usual strategy. ‘If I can’t see it, then it’s not there’. Typical Malena. 

“And as far as I know, she and Ursula are still going strong,” August said almost a bit defiantly. 

Emma chuckled again. “That’s true.”

“Anyway, I should probably get going. Otherwise Malena will get angry at me for not working,” August quipped as he headed towards the door. 

“And we obviously cannot have that,” Emma drawled. 

“Obviously not,” August chuckled and then added: “if I were you, I’d probably look less dreamy if Malena comes in here.”

“Right,” Emma said with a slight nod. 

“You look a bit distracted,” her colleague teased.

“Not true,” Emma claimed. All though it was totally true. August laughed shamelessly at her as he left her office, and Emma scowled a bit. 

That Saturday afternoon, Emma was pacing up and down the living room, impatiently waiting for Regina and Henry to show up. She had indeed texted Regina and asked if she and Henry wanted to stay over. The answer had been yes. Regina and Henry more than wanted to stay the night. Henry was particularly excited about sleeping on an air mattress. Emma didn’t quite understand why, but she was willing to roll with it. If Henry was excited about sleeping on an air mattress, then so be it. As long as he was happy, Emma was happy too. 

Emma was currently driving herself driving herself mad with the way she was pacing up and down the living room floor, but there was nothing she could do about it. It had been a full week since she last had seen Regina and Henry. Of course she was impatient. Could barely wait, actually. She felt very tempted to text Henry and ask how long it would take before they were here, but then she reminded herself not to be dumb. She had already texted Henry once ten minutes ago. Surely, she could contain herself until they arrived. 

In the meantime, Emma went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, once again checking if she had enough ice cream. She had totally indulged last night and had opened a tub of Half Baked. She might even had eaten a tad too much, and that had made her worry that there wouldn’t be enough for the three of them, but exactly like when she had checked the other time, there was still plenty of ice cream left. Plenty of ice cream to make Henry happy. And Regina. She too had been pretty excited about the prospect of getting Half Baked ice cream for dessert. Emma absolutely loved the fact that Regina had such a sweet tooth. It was very cute. Emma had sweetly teased her about it a number of times, and Regina’s reaction was still extremely cute. She went from firmly denying it to “threatening” Emma to never tell a living soul about it. Apparently, it was a huge scandal that Regina Mills had a sweet tooth. Emma didn’t really understand why, but either way she was going to serve Half Baked ice cream for Regina tonight. And she was gonna revel in the way Regina’s dark eyes would sparkle at the first bite. 

Emma became the perfect cliché as she stomped back to the living room and plopped down on the couch where she began twiddling her thumbs. Talk about being impatient big time. It literally felt like it had been eighty four years since she last had seen Regina and Henry, and now the last few minutes were dragging out and becoming a small eternity. Emma was THIS close to texting Henry again. Or walk out on the porch and see if she could spot the black Mercedes driving down the road. Emma smoothened a hand over the black jeans she was wearing on this particular afternoon. She was quite fond of these jeans. And so was Regina. Emma had seen how she had unabashedly stared at her ass. The memory made Emma chuckle softly. She did so love when Regina gave her that particular look. That look of unbridled desire. 

Emma’s musings about Regina’s wandering eyes were interrupted when she heard that telltale sound of tires in the gravel. Emma immediately shot up from the couch and walked into the hallway. Before the black Mercedes even was properly parked, Emma had ripped the door open and was standing impatiently on the porch. She watched as Regina parked the car. The brunette was still fumbling to unbuckle her seatbelt when Henry ripped the door to the backseat open and sprinted outside. Before Emma could even blink, a very happy ten year old was hugging her tightly around the middle in a good ol’ fashioned bearhug. 

“Hi, Ma!” Henry grinned a bit muffled against the fabric of her grey tanktop. 

“Hey, kid,” Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. “One of these days you’ll squeeze the life out of me. Have you been pumping iron or something like that?” 

“No,” Henry chuckled. “But mom has.”

“Huh?” Emma asked a bit confused. 

“She went to a gym yesterday and signed up for lessons,” Henry revealed. “Didn’t she tell you that?”

“Nope,” Emma said. Regina in a gym center. Lord have mercy. 

“She probably forgot it,” Henry said and gave Emma another squeeze. 

“Careful,” Emma laughed. “You’re gonna crush me, kid!”

Henry laughed as he released her, and Emma glanced at Regina who had exited the car and was now opening the trunk. Emma saw all the boxes that had been neatly stacked, and she immediately walked over to Regina to offer her help. And to say hi. 

Regina flashed her a beaming smile and brushed a hand over the blue fur collar on her coat.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Emma said, and she wasn’t even joking. “Need some help with those boxes?”

Regina nodded. 

“But first a hello, eh?” Emma half-laughed as she leaned in and pecked Regina’s plump lips once. “Hi.”

Warm hands came up to cup her cheeks, and Emma felt a goofy grin appear on her face as Regina moved so she could rest her forehead against Emma’s for a moment. Much too soon, she moved her   
head again, and Emma immediately complained: “no, stay! You smell fantastic!” 

Red lips curled up in a smile at that, and then Regina’s dark hair was tickling Emma’s cheek when the brunette planted a light kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ve literally missed you so much,” Emma said earnestly. “You have no idea.”

Regina smiled in a manner that more than suggested that she did in fact have an idea about how much Emma had missed her. 

“The fish is in the oven, and I’ve bought plenty of ice cream,” Emma said with a smile. “And the air mattress is ready and pumped for Henry.”

Regina revealed her pearly white teeth in a grin at that, and then she was pointing lightly to the trunk of the car and to Emma. 

“At your service,” Emma assured as she briskly walked over to the trunk and hauled one of the boxes out. It was full of books, and Emma’s arms trembled slightly under the weight. “Jesus Christ!”

Regina grimaced apologetically. 

“I love a bookish woman,” Emma laughed and then turned her head: “come and help us, kid!” 

Henry groaned but nevertheless came over to them to help. Regina provided him with the smallest and lightest box, and then she grabbed one herself.

“I dislike it when you carry heavy stuff,” Emma said plainly as all three of them carried the boxes up the steps towards the porch. 

Regina scoffed in response and shook her head. 

“I dislike when I carry heavy stuff,” Henry piped up as he sat the box down on the porch, sounding every bit like an old man as he did so. Emma didn’t hesitate to tell him that, and she earned a light shove   
to the ribs. 

“Ouch! Regina, your son just shoved me!” Emma mock whined. 

Regina offered no consolation what so ever. Instead she just grinned. 

“You’re the one who called me an old man!” Henry pointed out. 

“No, I said that you SOUNDED like an old man. That’s completely diff- ouch!” Emma groaned dramatically when she was elbowed in the ribs for the second time. 

They walked back and forward between Regina’s car and the porch exactly eight times. That was how long it took to unload the car. By the time they were finally done, Emma was the one who was   
sounding like an old man as she huffed and puffed and wiped her sweaty brow. “Great,” she said a bit breathlessly. “Now we just have to get them inside real quickly.”

“Real quickly...” Henry mocked and looked positively crestfallen. 

“If we help each other it won’t take that long,” Emma assured. “I think we can be pretty swift....”

“As the coursing river?” Henry dryly suggested. 

Regina shook her head and her lips twitched. 

“Where do you get your sarcasm from?” Emma asked as they began the task of getting the boxes inside the house. 

“From mom,” Henry said dead-seriously. 

“I don’t doubt that for a minute, kid,” Emma assured. 

Now Regina was the one who looked like she wanted to elbow Emma in the ribs.

Emma’s predictions turned out to be right. It didn’t take them that long to move the boxes inside the living room where the books would reside from now on. Emma had bought several new bookshelves for the purpose. She would have liked to fill those empty bookshelves with books today, but Henry looked like the world had come to an end when she suggested it, so that was quickly dropped. 

“Okay, okay,” the blonde said and held her hands up in a surrendering gesture. “We’ll save it for another day.”

“Thank you!” Henry said gratefully as he stomped back into the hallway to take off his coat and shoes. 

“Can I take your coat, love?” Emma said a bit jokingly to Regina. 

Regina rolled her eyes but nevertheless unbuttoned her coat with the blue fur collar coat. She could reveal a grey wrap dress with a belt underneath. 

“You look awesome,” Emma said earnestly. 

Regina shrugged in a “what, this old thing?”-manner and brushed a hand over the bandage on her throat.

“Don’t give me that crap,” Emma laughed. “You look fantastic!” 

Regina blushed sweetly and did a little mock spin. 

Emma took the chance while Henry was in the hallway. She left Regina’s coat over the back of the couch. Then she walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Hi.” 

Regina smirked at her.

“You really do look awesome,” Emma said as she gave Regina’s hips a little squeeze.

In response, Regina leaned in and pecked Emma’s lips softly once. 

Emma immediately wanted more. She leaned in for a second kiss, but before she could get the chance to slot their lips together again, Henry came stomping back to the living room, declaring that his back was broken because of all the boxes he had been carrying. 

“Sorry to hear that, kid,” Emma said with a chuckle. “Do you think a bit of ice cream can cure it?”

“No,” Henry said gravely. “I’m gonna need a lot. At least two full bowls.”

Regina lifted an eyebrow at that. Not entirely convinced that that was the answer to Henry’s problem. 

Emma laughed. “Half Baked solves everything.”

Henry quickly declared that he agreed with that, and Emma carried Regina’s coat into the hall. She hung it up and then smiled at the sight of Regina’s overnight bag and Henry’s backpack. It was nice to have her family back. 

And they had a very nice evening together. Although they didn’t put the books in the book shelves. They had dinner (which turned out great), Henry would have liked to have ice cream right away, but Emma and Regina made the mutual decision about waiting a few hours. So after dinner, they headed back inside the living room and ended up playing an epic game of Ludo. On the floor, for some reason. Henry had insisted that it was much cozier to sit in front of the fireplace. So that was exactly what they did. 

“Seriously?!” the blonde complained when Henry effectively send her back to the start. For the third time. 

“Yup,” Henry grinned. 

Emma groaned and look at Regina to get some sympathy, but Regina was much too busy rolling the dice, and Emma almost cursed when Regina managed to bring another token home. 

“God damnit, you’re winning again!” Emma observed. 

Regina smiled in an “yes indeed”-manner and did that thing where she waggled her eyebrows. Sexy and endearing at the same time. Emma tried not to let her thoughts wander while Henry was present.   
She really couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t be suitable. And she definitely wasn’t looking at the way Regina’s grey dress had ridden up slightly because of the way she was sitting. Definitely not. That wouldn’t be suitable either. 

After three rounds, Emma was allowed to move her little token around on the board once more. And she took a sweet, sweet revenge on young Henry when she managed to send HIS token straight home. 

“Mom, Emma’s cheating!” Henry claimed. 

“I am not!” Emma shot back. 

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

They probably could have continued that discussion for ages. But Regina effectively put a stop to it by threatening to walk out. So both Emma and Henry shut up then and they continued the game. Regina won. Obviously. To Emma and Henry’s dismay. 

“Did you play Ludo with Malena too?” Emma groaned. 

Regina smiled and shook her head in negative. 

“Why the hell are you always winning whenever we’re playing?” Emma asked. “It’s not fair!”

“She’s cheating,” Henry said firmly. “Right, Ma?”

“Oh, definitely,” Emma nodded. 

Regina rolled her dark eyes and then signed: ‘you’re ganging up on me. That’s not fair.’

“Aww,” Emma said. “Let me make it up to you then...” she leaned forward and pecked Regina’s lips. 

“Eww,” Henry said softly. The protest was definitely not genuine. If anything, he just sounded happy. 

“How about some coffee?” Emma suggested.

“And ice cream!” Henry immediately piped up. 

“And ice cream,” Emma agreed with a smile. 

Regina signed. ‘Coffee and ice cream sounds great.’

“In that case, I shall go and make some coffee and find the ice cream,” Emma announced as she rose from the floor. 

“Do you want some help?” Henry asked sweetly. 

“No thanks, kid. I got it,” Emma chuckled. She walked into the kitchen and found the ice cream in the fridge. She left it standing on the kitchen table so it could “unfreeze”. Then she went over to the coffee machine and made the coffee. She hovered near the machine until she heard the telltale sound of the coffee being made. She found two cups and left those on the kitchen table as well. She didn’t want to hang out here while the coffee was being made. It was ridiculous and it would probably only be a few minutes before she could get the coffee, but she didn’t want to miss a single moment when Regina and Henry. 

So she spun around and walked back towards the living room. “The coffee is being- argh, shit!” she should definitely have been paying attention to where she was walking. And more specifically, what was in front of her. The boxes. Had Emma been paying attention to her surroundings she wouldn’t have walked straight into one of the boxes. And she definitely wouldn’t have fallen spectacularly on her ass. 

“Ow!” she muttered and stared at the offending box she had walked into. 

A soft giggle escaped Henry, but Regina was swift to fix him with a stern look and then she signed rapidly. ‘Are you okay?’

“I’m fine,” Emma assured and winced slightly. She had fallen pretty hard on her ass. “Just wounded pride.”

Another small giggle escaped Henry, and Regina immediately glared at him. 

But Emma couldn’t blame him. “Go ahead and laugh it up, kid. I’m sure I looked funny.”

“You did look funny,” Henry said. His mouth twitched more and more, and in the end, he exploded in laughter. His little shoulders shook, and he threw his head back as he stuttered out: “y-you looked so f-funny!”

Emma laughed too as she stood from the floor and rubbed her right buttock slightly. She could see how Regina’s lips twitched as she fought to keep a straight face. 

“Go ahead and laugh, beautiful,” Emma chuckled. “I promise you, I won’t get offended if you do.” As she spoke, she bent down and picked up the book she had managed to kick right out of the box. 

That did it. Regina surrendered to the amusement, and her chest rumbled like it always did whenever she was amused. But then another sound followed. Something that wasn’t that silent laughter coming from her chest, but a deep, rich sound. A chuckling sound. 

Emma dropped the book on the floor with a loud thud, and her neck cricked slightly as she turned her head and looked at Regina. “Was that...?”

Regina put a hand on her chest in wonder and her jaw dropped in sheer surprise.

“Mom, you laughed!” Henry exclaimed and looked at Regina. 

Regina looked completely stunned as she nodded slowly. 

“Can you do it again?” Emma asked eagerly, leaving the book abandoned on the floor as she walked over to Regina and sat down next to her. 

Regina looked a bit insecure as she bit her lip. 

“Just imagine Ma falling on her as- behind,” Henry said just as eagerly, barely correcting himself before saying a bad word. 

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile and her eyes sparkled in amusement. Her chest rumbled once more, and then, exactly like before, a deep, rich chuckle followed the silent laughter. 

“Holy shit!” Emma half-yelled and grasped Regina’s hand tightly. “Babe, you’re laughing!” 

Regina nodded again and cupped her free hand over her mouth. Now Emma could see tears in her eyes, and the blonde instantly fell over her and pulled her into her arms. “That.... was the most beautiful   
sound I’ve ever heard!” Emma murmured and buried her nose in Regina’s hair. “Your laughter is beautiful! So, so beautiful!” Emma literally couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Regina’s voice. Not tiny,   
broken whispers. But her actual voice. Her laughter! Her sweet, sweet laughter. God, that was incredible and beautiful. Emma sort of wanted to cry too. She pulled back slightly, gently moved Regina’s hand away from her mouth so she could kiss those plump lips again and again. She didn’t stop until Henry shifted next to them. Then she cupped Regina’s cheeks tenderly and whispered: “those voice sessions are working, babe. I know how impatient you are but look what just happened! You laughed! If that isn’t progress, I don’t know what is!”

Regina nodded and sniffled. Her chin quivered slightly as she tried to fight back fresh tears. 

“It’s totally okay to cry about this,” Emma said gently. “I mean... you laughed!”

“I’m telling Zelena!” Henry announced and wrestled his phone out of his pocket. It didn’t take long before he was holding the phone up to his ear, and even before Zelena had announced herself in the   
other end, he loudly announced: “mom just laughed!”

Both Emma and Regina cringed a bit when they heard Zelena screech in the other end and then “shoot” questions at Henry. 

“Just now!” Henry replied, his voice brimming with excitement. “Ma fell, and mom tried not to find it funny, but then she did anyway, and then she.... l-laughed.” The boys voice broke ever so slightly.

Regina immediately slid closer and wrapped an arm around her son, and Emma silently acknowledged that this would eventually end with Regina speaking again. Emma could barely believe it. And she   
could barely believe that she had just heard Regina laugh. That deep, rich chuckle had come from Regina. Emma shuffled closer to Regina so she could wrap an arm around her. “I love you. And I love your laugh.” Regina’s smile was a bit disbelieving. Not because she didn’t believe what Emma was saying, but because the statement was so foreign to her. Exactly foreign as it was for Emma to say those words. 

Henry concluded his conversation with Zelena, and after having slipped the phone back into his pocket he turned to his mother and said: “Aunt Z says she loves you and she really hopes you can do it   
again when she sees you.”

Regina smiled again, and Emma saw something in her smile that damn nearly made her want to do cartwheels all over the living room. Hope. Regina was looking hopeful.

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: SwanQueen moves in together, and Emma gets a visit.


	78. Part Seventy Eight

There were two reasons why Emma currently was impatiently walking back and forward in the living room. Two very important reasons. One: she was waiting for her family to arrive. And two: she was waiting for the mailman to arrive. Both things were very important, and both things had her almost twiddling her thumbs in impatience. Regina and Henry were supposed to arrive right about now. With the very last box. And themselves. Because after today, there would be no more going home. Now Regina and Henry were going to live with her permanently, and Emma was about to explode of happiness. 

And then there was the mailman. He was supposed to have shown up two minutes ago. With a very, very important package. The very first exemplar of Emma’s books. Emma couldn’t wait to finally hold the finished result in her hands. To see the fruit of her hard work. And now she was very, very disappointed at her mailman. He was supposed to be here two minute ago, damnit! Emma had so wanted for the package to be here before Regina was. 

She heard the gravel crunch slightly as a car pulled into her driveway, and Emma immediately looked up. Her face almost cracked in a smile when she saw the black Mercedes. And the mailman. Two good things at once. Emma saw the doors in the Mercedes being opened, and then Regina and Henry were exiting the car. Regina opened the trunk of the car at the same time as the mailman attempted to stuff a large package into the mailbox but had to call the quits. He said something to Regina, and Regina nodded in response and smiled as she accepted the package. She elegantly stuffed it under her arm as she grabbed a box from the trunk of the car, and Emma immediately walked into the hall where she opened the door and slipped outside. Regina shouldn’t be carrying that much. Emma didn’t give a fuck that the wound on her neck was practically healed. She was not about to take any chances. 

Henry grinned beamingly when Emma appeared on the porch. “Ma!”

“Hey, kiddo!” Emma greeted and then turned to Regina. “Drop the box, Mills!”

Regina raised an eyebrow and then she slowly put the box down on the ground. She even went as far as raising her hands in mock surrender. 

Henry laughed, and Emma did too as she half-ran down the little steps. In a manner of seconds she was standing in front of Regina and could lean in to peck her lips lightly. “Hi, babe!”

Regina returned the smile tenfold and then lowered her hands to sign: ‘hello. You look beautiful!’

“So do you,” Emma said firmly. “So do you!”

Regina jokingly brushed invisible dust off her fur collar coat. 

Emma grabbed the box, Henry took the package, and Regina didn’t have to carry anything but herself as they walked inside where Emma dumped the box on the floor so she could assist Regina with getting rid off her coat. Emma grinned unabashedly as she saw the red dress Regina was wearing underneath. The date dress. Emma really, really loved that dress. Regina looked beautiful as always. She returned Emma’s smile and then scratched lightly at the plaster still covering her throat.

“Could you do me a favor, beautiful?” Emma asked as she hung up Henry’s coat as well. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she nodded. 

“Could you laugh for me?” Emma asked. 

Now Regina’s smile became a tad more overbearingly. It wasn’t the first time Emma had made that request. The brunette lifted her hands once more and signed: ‘give me something to laugh about.’

“Challenge accepted, Mills,” Emma smirked as she “attacked” Regina’s ribs and shamelessly tickled her. 

Regina gasped and then laughed. Just like that. It was getting easier and easier for her to laugh. Speech was still difficult. She was still stuttering, and until she didn’t do that anymore, she refused to say anything. And Emma more than respected that. 

Once she was done laughing, Regina scowled slightly at Emma and clicked her tongue in mock disdain. 

“What, you were the one who asked me to give you something to laugh about,” Emma said, laughing herself. 

“Mom doesn’t like being tickled,” Henry stated matter of factly. “I did it once, and she dropped a plate on the floor. It broke into a million pieces.”

Regina nodded gravely at the memory. 

“I will remember not to tickle you while you’re carrying something that can potentially break then,” Emma snickered. 

Regina clicked her tongue again and then glanced at the package Henry was still carrying. 

Henry carefully weighed it in his hand and then excitedly asked: “Is that...?”

“Yup,” Emma confirmed. “That’s the book, kid.”

Now Regina looked excited too, and her signing was almost a bit too fast for Emma to keep up, but she still got the jest of it. Regina really wanted her to open the package.

“Lets do it then,” Emma grinned as she slipped an arm around Regina’s waist. “Bring the package into the kitchen, kid!”

“Aye-aye,” Henry quipped, and Emma laughed. 

All three of them headed into the kitchen where Henry placed the package on the table. As careful as though it had been made of the purest gold. 

“Well...” Emma said as she looked at the package. “This is the moment.” She turned her head and looked at Regina. “Do you want to open it, babe?”

Regina firmly shook her head and pointed even more firmly to Emma. 

“Okay, okay,” Emma chuckled. “I’ll open it then.”

“Hurry up!” Henry said impatiently. “I wanna see the book!”

Honestly, so did Emma. She couldn’t wait any longer. And now that Regina and Henry were here, she didn’t have a reason to anymore. She quickly found a pair of scissors and cut the tape. She was almost holding her breath as she opened the box and found the book neatly wrapped inside of it. Her fingers were most definitely trembling as she tore the paper away and finally revealed the book. Her book. Twisted Endings by Emma Swan. God, Emma almost couldn’t believe that it was real. That her book was lying here on the kitchen table. She was almost afraid to touch it now. She just looked at it. Her book. Carrying Dragon Publishing’s logo and looking exactly like Emma had imagined it. Black backdrop and a shiny, blood red apple as the background. Sinister and intriguing. Exactly like the book. Her book. God, this was surreal!

“It looks so pretty, Ma!” Henry exclaimed and looked up at Emma. “To think you’ve made that!”

Emma nodded, at loss for words. Seeing the fruit of her hard work was almost an emotional experience for her. She really hoped that she wouldn’t cry. Not in front of Henry. The little dude had barely been in his new home for five minutes. Emma didn’t want to scare him already. 

Regina slipped an arm around Emma’s waist and gave her a gentle little squeeze. Kissed her cheek in that affectionate manner that could have reduced Emma to a blubbering mess if Henry hadn’t been here. But instead of getting emotional, Emma cleared her throat and then said gruffly: “I’ve... written something inside the book. For you and Henry. Do you want to read it?”

Regina nodded eagerly and carefully opened the book. She and Henry bowed their heads and Emma carefully watched Regina’s reaction as she pronounced every word in the dedication Emma had written inside the book: ‘to Regina and Henry. You truly are everything to me. Thank you for giving me a safe place to land, thank you for believing in me, and thank you for becoming the home I’ve been looking for. I love you both so much.’

Henry immediately turned around and hugged Emma tightly around the middle. Then told her: “mom’s crying.”

Emma glanced at her girlfriend. Yes, Regina was indeed moving her shoulders in that particular way that suggested that she was emotional. After having hugged Henry sufficiently, Emma gently put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “I take it that you liked the dedication then?” 

Regina turned around. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but she still smiled as she nodded. 

“Come here,” Emma said and pulled the brunette into her arms. “I am an awful girlfriend. You’ve only been here for five minutes, and I’ve already managed to make you cry.”

Regina chuckled wetly and hoarsely at that, and the sound was music to Emma’s ears. 

“The book is so pretty!” Henry said, ruthlessly interrupting their “moment”. “When is everybody able to buy it, Ma?”

“It’ll be available in the bookstores and on Dragon Publishing’s website in three days,” Emma said and made a half-joking “brr!”-sound. “And I am so nervous I could throw up!”

“Eww. That’s disgusting, Ma!” Henry informed her and snickered. 

“But nevertheless true,” Emma teased as Regina wiggled out of her embrace. “I keep having nightmares that everyone will think it’s crap.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and signed: ‘if that’s the case, they’re idiots.’

“You cursed,” Henry proclaimed. “That’s a dollar in the swear jar, mom!” 

“Living with you two will bankrupt me completely,” Emma acknowledged and shook her head. She was well aware of the swear jar’s existence. So far, Zelena had been the one to keep the swear jar “afloat”, but Emma feared that she easily would become the new provider. 

Regina chuckled again, and Emma reveled in the sound. Was almost zoning out a bit. Until Regina put a hand on her shoulder, indicating that she wanted her attention. Emma snapped out of it then and looked at her girlfriend. Regina’s fingers wiggled in the air as she signed: ‘I’ll be right back.’

“Where are you going?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. 

Regina just smiled mysteriously, leaned in and pecked Emma’s cheek once and then she disappeared into the hallway. Emma heard her shrug her coat on, and the blonde couldn’t resist to call: “where are you going?”. Then she felt a bit like a meanie because Regina had no chance of answering her. 

Regina’s sweet chuckles floated in from the hallway, and then Emma heard the door open and close. Regina had just left the house. 

Emma turned around and instantly fell over Henry: “where’s she going?”

Henry cackled. “Not telling.”

Emma huffed and said dramatically and jokingly: “I’m such a terrible girlfriend, aren’t I? First I make her cry and then I cause her to leave the house within the first five minutes.”

Henry cackled. “Yup. That’s totally why she left. Because you’re awful.”

“Where’s she going?” Emma asked again. 

“I think I’ll bring my backpack upstairs,” Henry announced, thoroughly ignoring Emma. 

“Aww, come on, kid! Where’s she going?” Emma called after him as he walked up the stairs. 

But Henry just cackled, and the sound thoroughly mocked Emma. This was definitely not fair. Regina was sneaking off on some mysterious errand Emma couldn’t be a part of. The blonde huffed again, frustrated and insanely curious. What could possibly have prompted Regina to stalk off like that? 

Emma huffed again and then followed Henry upstairs. She found the kid in his brand-new room where he was sitting on his brand-new bunkbed (which would probably need replacement in a year or two when he grew tired of it), admiring his brand-new blue-and-white striped wallpaper. Exactly like his mom, Henry was an enthusiastic reader, and because of that he was now the owner of several dark wooded bookshelves. Almost all of his books had been unpacked, except for one box containing his collection of fairytales. Henry had been very adamant that he wanted to put those in the bookshelves lastly. 

“How do you like your room, kid?” Emma asked, bouncing slightly on her feet. 

“It’s awesome,” Henry said with a grin. “I finally have a bunkbed.”

“You do,” Emma chuckled. 

“And a bigger room,” the boy added. 

“That too,” the blonde agreed. 

“Where I’m going to stay, right?” Henry continued and looked up at Emma.

“Absolutely,” Emma said firmly, walking over to him and sitting down next to him on the bed. “You and your mom are going to live right here with me for a very, very, very long time. Okay?”

“Okay,” Henry nodded. 

Emma put her hand over his smaller one. She knew how excited Henry had been for all three of them to finally live together, but she could easily understand why there was some anxiety linked to it as well. The last time Henry and Regina had lived with someone Regina was in a relationship with, the situation had turned toxic. Of course Henry was still affected by that. It had nothing to do with Emma. 

“Ma?”

“Yo,” Emma said a bit jokingly. 

Henry snickered and gave her a slight nudge. “Mom’s going to her voice therapy thingy tomorrow. Can you drive me to my therapy session? It’s in the opposite end of town, and mom has already mentioned that she’ll cancel her voice therapy thing because she has to drive me. She doesn’t want me to take the bus on my own.” The last statement was said with an eyeroll. 

“No way she’s gonna cancel anything,” Emma said firmly. “I’ll obviously drive you to therapy.”

“Thanks. Can’t you talk to her about the bus thing?” he pleaded. “I am old enough to take the bus on my own!”

Emma chuckled as she reached out and ruffled his hair. “I’ll try and mention it, kid, but I don’t want her to get pissed at me because I’m meddling in her way of raising you.”

“You said ‘pissed’. That’s another dollar in the swear jar.”

“Crap!” 

“And another.”

“Okay,” Emma said and shook her head. “I’ll just keep my mouth shut from now on.”

Henry chuckled. “But for the record, she won’t get pis- that word. She can’t get mad at you. She wouldn’t think that you were meddling. You’re my Ma. Like she’s my mom.”

Emma draped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed slightly, couldn’t resist to tease as she said: “are you sucking up because you want to take the bus on your own?”

“Maybe a little bit,” Henry admitted with a grin. “Is it working?”

Emma laughed, echoed his words: “maybe a little bit. I’ll talk to her, okay?”

“Thanks, Ma. You’re the best.”

“And there’s that sucking up again,” Emma snickered as she gave him another squeeze.

That’s when she heard the front door open and close. Emma’s head snapped up. “Looks like mom is home,” Henry cleverly observed. 

“Yep,” Emma nodded as she rose from the bed. “And now I’m gonna figure out what made her leave in the first place.”

Henry snickered, and Emma did exactly as she had said. She left Henry’s room and walked downstairs. Into the living room. Which was empty. She continued onwards into the kitchen, and just as she was coming in, Regina emerged from the hallway, and Emma didn’t even have to ask about the reason for her departure. She could literally see the reason for Regina’s mysterious departure. The brunette was carrying a ginormous bouquet of red roses in her arms. 

Emma stared dumbly and felt her knees buckle ridiculously at the smile Regina was sending her. 

“Are those... for me?” Emma asked, even dumber. 

Regina nodded in an “yes, obviously”-manner. 

“Oh wow,” Emma blurted out as she walked over and took the bouquet from Regina. “What’s the occasion?”

Regina smiled as she signed: ‘your book. And you’re beautiful.’

“And we’re moving in together,” Emma added as she put the bouquet down on the kitchen table and walked over to Regina and looped her arms around the brunette’s waist. “That’s important too.” 

Regina smiled and nodded in agreement. 

“I should have bought you something,” Emma realized. “As a way to welcome you.” 

Regina shook her head in that familiar “you’re so silly”-manner, and then she leaned in and pecked Emma’s lips lightly. 

“But you know...” Emma released her grip around the brunette’s waist to grasp her hands and intertwine their fingers. “In two days I can give you a proper welcome.”

Exactly as expected, Regina blushed prettily at that and bit her bottom lip in expectation and longing. 

Emma chuckled softly as she leaned in and pecked Regina’s lips once more. In exactly two days, the six weeks were up. Regina would be “allowed” to have sex again, and Emma would lie if she claimed that she wasn’t looking forward to that. Admittedly, these past six weeks had been straining. For both of them. Regina too had been frustrated at having something she thoroughly enjoyed snatched away from her. But in two days.... In two days they were getting back in the game so to speak.

The sound of Henry coming down the stairs interrupted their kissing, and the two women only just managed to break the kiss before he came into the kitchen, glanced at the flowers, said “pretty” and then in the same breath: “moooom?” 

Regina turned her attention to her son. 

“Can I have horseback riding lessons?” Henry asked sweetly. 

Emma immediately swallowed down her amusement. This was not the first time Henry had asked Regina that, and Emma knew that Regina was a bit hesitant about allowing her son to take horseback   
riding lessons. Regina had “confessed” to being thrown off a horse at fifteen. That had put a severe damper on her enthusiasm. 

“The stables here looks so nice. You said that yourself,” Henry pointed out. 

Regina nodded strained and signed: ‘I’ll think about it.’

Henry pouted. “Isn’t that just the same as saying no in a nice way?” 

Once again, Emma had to swallow back a grin. 

And Regina shook her head and flashed Henry a reassuring smile as she signed once more: ‘no, it’s not. I mean it. I’ll really think about it.’

“Thanks, mom,” Henry beamed and gave Regina a quick hug. “I’ll go upstairs and put my fairytales in my bookshelves.”

“Do you need any help with that?” Emma offered.

“Nope, I got it!” he assured as he ran back upstairs. It sounded like a horde of elephants thundering up the stairs. And Emma absolutely loved it. 

Regina cringed a bit, though. Frowned slightly. 

“What’s with the frowny face?” Emma asked, now frowning herself. 

Regina sighed a bit as she signed: ‘his obsession with horses doesn’t seem to less at all.’

“No, it sure doesn’t,” Emma said with a slight grin. “Are you gonna let him take those lessons?”

Regina made a gesture that could have been a nod as she signed: ‘most likely. His obsession with horses is interesting considering that...’ she paused for a second, wrinkled her nose before continuing: ‘his father was a riding instructor.’ The way she signed ‘father’ was enough indicator on how she felt about the man she had spent a drunken night with. The man who had been gone the next morning. And left her with the hotel bill. 

“It’s a coincidence,” Emma said soothingly. “All kids have a horse phase, babe.”

Regina didn’t seem entirely convinced, but she nevertheless nodded. And looked a bit uncomfortable. As she always did when she was forced to mention Henry’s “father”. She didn’t like that word. He wasn’t Henry’s father in any way. He was someone she had shared “a blurry night with”. That was what she called it. And she always grinded her teeth when she had no other choice but to sign the word ‘father’. And thus also today. 

Emma gave Regina a little squeeze. Then she remembered the bouquet of roses still lying on the table. She quickly conjured a vase and put the flowers in water. “They’re really beautiful, babe,” she said as she took a step back and admired the bouquet. 

Regina smiled at that and her jaw stopped clenching. Good. 

“But obviously it’s too much, and you really shouldn’t have,” Emma hastily and jokingly added. 

Regina clicked her tongue and folded her arms across her chest, and as she did so, Emma noticed how toned Regina’s arms were getting. The blonde tilted her head as she unabashedly admired the view. “Pumping iron” clearly did very good things to Regina. Obviously, every part of her was perfect before she started hitting the gym, but now Emma couldn’t quite stop staring at Regina’s arms. At least she couldn’t until Regina lifted her hands. Emma had no choice but to look at her wiggling fingers then. Otherwise she would miss out on whatever Regina had to say. 

And Regina signed: ‘I was thinking of making lasagna for dinner tonight. Is that alright with you?’

“You wanna cook?” Emma asked surprised. 

Regina nodded and signed: ‘is that alright with you?’

“Yeah, sure,” Emma said. “I just thought I was gonna cook tonight. It’s your first night here. You shouldn’t spend it in a kit-“ she stopped talking when she saw the look on Regina’s face. The brunette was   
scowling slightly. Then she clicked her tongue once more. 

“You really wanna cook, don’t you?” Emma asked with a slight chuckle. 

Regina nodded. 

“Okay then. What are we having then? In case you’ve planned something, I mean,” Emma said. 

Regina looked amused as her fingers wiggled and she signed one word: ‘lasagna’.

Emma practically moaned at that. “Oh my god, I love you!”

Now Regina really looked amused. 

“We’ll need to hit the store then,” Emma thought aloud and checked her wristwatch. “And preferably now before it closes.”

Regina nodded. 

Emma turned around and bellowed up the stairs: “Henry, we’re going to the store! Do you want to come along?!”

“Yes!” Henry shouted back. “Wait for me!”

“We shan’t move an inch,” Emma assured with a soft chuckle. 

Regina laughed too, and Emma immediately stopped chuckling so she could fully enjoy the sound. That low and raspy chuckle. It did things to Emma. It made her think of dark chocolate for some reason. 

And it gave Emma a very good idea on how Regina’s “speaking-voice” sounded. The brunette had tried to describe it to Emma a few times already, had tried to describe how her raspy voice sounded, but Emma had been unable to fully imagine it. Until she had heard Regina laugh. Now she had a very good idea how Regina sounded when she spoke, and it meant that she couldn’t wait until Regina uttered her first word. But of course Emma never voiced her impatience to Regina. That wouldn’t be fair to her. She knew how hard Regina was working and practicing during her voice therapy lessons, and she had told Emma that there was progress. Teeny tiny baby steps. And Emma had huffed and said that Regina being able to laugh was more than just baby steps. 

Emma’s musings about Regina were interrupted when Henry came down the stairs and declared that he was ready to leave. And so that was exactly what they did. 

Emma hadn’t thought that something as simple as going to the grocery store could be this nice. But walking up and down the isles hand in hand with Regina with Henry skipping ahead of them and finding all the ingredients they needed was definitely nice. More than nice. It was domestic in ways Emma had never experienced before. She was buying groceries with Regina and Henry. They were shopping for the things they needed to make lasagna. Like a family. 

Henry had just found the oregano and they were debating whether they should have pancakes for dessert or not, when Ruby rounded a corner with her own shopping cart. The waitress grinned broadly. 

“Hi, guys.”

“Hey, Rubes,” Emma greeted. 

“What’s for dinner?” the waitress jokes. 

“Lasagna!” Henry announced and looked positively hungry. 

“Mmm, that sounds good. Maybe I should crash your dinner,” Ruby snickered. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Emma said as she slipped an arm around Regina’s waist. “Any other night, Rubes, but you don’t get to crash our first dinner.”

“First dinn- oooh! Now it’s permanent, isn’t it?” Ruby realized and grinned broadly.

Regina signed and Emma effortlessly translated: “yes, the last box was moved today.”

“That’s great,” Ruby smiled and winked at Emma. “You do look disgustingly happy, Swan.”

“That’s because I am,” Emma said plainly. She was busy hiding how she felt. And honestly, she was looking for any excuse to tell the whole world that she and Regina were living together now. 

“So, can we have pancakes for dessert?” Henry asked sweetly. “Please?”

Regina pursed her lips and glanced at Emma. 

“Don’t look at me,” Emma said and held her hands up. “You know I’m incapable of saying no to pancakes.”

Ruby snorted. 

“Pleaaseee?” Henry said and batted his big brown eyes at his mom. “To celebrate our first night here?” 

He was definitely not playing fair, and Regina probably knew that. But she still caved and nodded. 

“With chocolate chips?” Henry added and batted his big brown eyes again. 

Now Regina scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Please?” Henry said oh, so sweetly. “That’s Ma’s favorite.”

“Hey, don’t drag me into your attempt at manipulation!” Emma squeaked. 

Regina laughed, and Emma couldn’t blame her for it. Then the brunette nodded and smiled at her son. 

“Awesome!” the ten year old said and grabbed his mom’s hand. “Come on!” he eagerly tugged at Regina so they could find the pancake mix. 

Emma chuckled softly as she watched them round a shelf and disappear. Then she turned around and discovered that Ruby was gaping. 

“What?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“She... She laughed,” Ruby said. “She fucking just laughed!”

“Oh.” Now Emma grinned broadly. “Yeah. She does that now.”

“That’s amazing!” Ruby said earnestly. “I mean, that’s just...”

“Yes, it is,” Emma more than agreed. “At some point she’ll get tired of me because I constantly ask her to laugh now.” 

Ruby snickered, and as on cue, they heard Regina’s laughter float through the store. Emma’s heart completely grew four sizes and she felt tempted to swoon. 

“Go on then,” Ruby said, giving her a slight nudge. “Go and help your family chose the right pancake mix.”

“You know what, I think I will,” Emma said with a grin. “Catch you later. And tell Dorothy I said hi.”

“I’ll do that.”

Emma smiled at her friend and then she went and joined Regina and Henry. They were indeed standing in front of the shelf with different pancakes mixtures, debating whether they wanted chocolate chip or blueberries in the dough. 

“Why not chose both then?” Emma said lightly. 

“Great idea, Ma!”

Regina raised an eyebrow and did not look like she thought it was a good idea. 

“I’ll make ‘em,” Emma assured. “I don’t want you to stand in the kitchen all night.”

Regina clicked her tongue and signed: ‘I don’t mind.’

“I mind,” Emma said firmly. “I mind, okay? You’ll make the lasagna, and I’ll make the pancakes. Deal?” she held up her fist. 

Regina chuckled softly as she fist pumped Emma. 

“Wow, you guys managed to make that look very, very uncool,” Henry said flatly. 

“Excuse me,” Emma huffed. “I happen to be very, VERY cool, thank you very much! And so does your mom. She’s actually the coolest person I’ve ever-“

“Ma, stop!” Henry begged and covered his ears. “I KNOW how in love you are with mom, okay?”

Both Emma and Regina laughed at that. And then they decided on chocolate chip pancakes. This was a celebration, after all. And no celebration without chocolate. 

Emma lazily draped an arm around Regina’s waist as they walked around in the store and found the last couple of things they needed for tonight’s dinner. Emma felt like one very lucky bastard......

That same evening, Emma felt absolutely stuffed as she scarfed the last piece of pancake down and then leaned back heavily on her chair. “Holy cr-“

“Swear jar,” Henry said. 

“Crikey,” Emma hastily corrected. “Holy crikey, that was some good pancakes.”

Henry grinned.

“And a da-rn good lasagna too,” Emma continued. “I mean, my god!”

Now Regina looked quite proud of herself as she delicately wiped the corners of her mouth with a tissue.

“Anyone wanna watch Jurassic Park now?” Henry asked excitedly and grinned ever so innocently. 

But this time his sweet attempt at innocence didn’t work. Regina raised a perfectly sculped eyebrow and then pointed lightly to the hallway where Henry’s schoolbag was residing now. 

Henry pouted for a moment before nodding and accepting it. “After I’ve done my homework then?”

Regina pursed her lips and her fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘we’ll see about that. You have therapy early tomorrow.’

“But maybe we could start the movie tonight?” Henry pleaded. “Watch the first twenty minutes?”

Giving up, Regina nodded and then glanced at Emma, silently asking. 

“I’m always up for some dinosaur action,” Emma said as she rubbed her stomach slightly. “And I’m more than up for helping you with your homework if you need any help.”

“I might,” Henry admitted. “It’s math again.”

“Alright. No problem,” Emma smiled. “I’ll help you when we’ve cleared the table, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Ma.”

Emma saw how Regina smiled broadly at that. It didn’t help how many times Henry called Emma “Ma”. Regina would always smile when it happened. And then look at Emma like she was the eighth wonder of the world. Which was very, very bad for Emma’s ego, but she still absolutely loved it. The adoration in Regina’s eyes was almost too much to handle, and for the millionth time, Emma silently wondered how the hell she had gotten this lucky. 

They helped each other clearing the table and once that was done, Henry brought his school books into the kitchen. Emma fetched her glasses and then she and the kid sat down at the kitchen table and “attacked” the homework he had for Monday. And while they did that, Regina first went upstairs to change into something that wasn’t her red dress and then retreated to the living room with her knitwork. 

Emma found that positively adorable. That Regina had taken up knitting. When she had told Regina that, Regina had just shrugged and mentioned that Zelena didn’t know how to knit, and she had more or less “forced” Regina to knit a baby blanket. But Emma had a feeling that Regina was doing it quite willingly. She always looked positively soft whenever they talked the baby Zelena was expecting. It was obvious that Regina was looking so much forward to becoming an aunt. And Emma also had a feeling that she was a teeny tiny bit jealous. Not in the usual negative way, but in a sad, yearning sort of matter. That never failed to break Emma’s heart just a tiny bit, but Regina never mentioned anything. Emma had a feeling that she was trying her utmost to suppress the hint of jealousy she was feeling. 

Emma turned her head and glanced at Regina through the French doors. She was sitting in the couch with her legs elegantly folded. She was barefooted, had changed into a pair of yoga pants and a simple cotton t-shirt. And she looked absolutely beautiful. Cozy and comfortable. Exactly how Emma liked her. The blonde noted that Regina’s lips were moving as she silently counted the stiches, and Emma had to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. Why the hell was is so endearing that Regina was knitting? 

“Ma,” Henry interrupted. “I need help.” 

“Right. Of course,” Emma said, swiftly turning her attention back to Henry’s homework. She could ogle Regina later. When Henry had been tucked in. Then she would have all night to-

“Ma.”

“Yep. I’m here,” Emma assured.

Henry made a sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a cackle. “No, you’re not. You’re looking at mom.”

“I wasn’t.” 

He raised an eyebrow and looked so much like Regina when he did so. Emma immediately confessed. “Okay, maybe I did. I can’t always help it, okay?”

Now he snickered. “That’s okay. You love her.”

“That I do.” Emma turned her head, called into the living room. “Hey, babe?” 

Regina tapped the coffee table twice to let Emma know she was listening. 

“I love you,” Emma grinned. 

Regina looked up at that and flashed Emma a rather beaming smile. She put her knitwork down briefly and signed: ‘I love you too.’

Feeling satisfied with that, Emma bowed her head over Henry’s homework and did what she originally had intended to do. Help Henry. They fist pumped when Henry managed to crack the code. He grinned in triumph, and honestly, so did Emma. She felt like the best “Ma” ever.

After having watched exactly a half an hour of Jurassic Park, Henry was starting to yawn more and more. Of course, he vehemently denied to be tired, but Regina knew better, and after a bit of coaxing, he grouchily admitted that he was tired. Regina chuckled and then inquired whether he wanted her to tug him in. The answer to that was yes, and so after having given Emma a big hug and said goodnight, Henry disappeared upstairs with Regina. 

Emma stretched her legs on the couch. She was warm, thanks to the blanket thrown over her legs. She was comfortable. She had a full belly. And she was insanely happy. Seriously, it felt like her heart could pop right out of her chest at any minute. The blonde chuckled as she leaned forward and glanced at Regina’s knitwork. She had left it on the coffee table when she went upstairs with Henry, and now Emma could fully admire the lime green baby blanket Regina was knitting for her niece or nephew. Zelena had rejected “the usual blue and pink crap” as she called it. Cutesy pastel colors was not her thing. And so Regina was knitting a lime green baby blanket. A bit untraditional. Exactly like Zelena. 

Emma glanced at the now dark television screen. This had been an awesome night. Pancakes. Watching a movie. Could this really be her life now? It seemed almost too good to be true. That she had gotten this lucky. That she had found a family. A home. Emma took a deep breath, forced herself not to become emotional. She really couldn’t get emotional. That would scare the crap out of Regina. The blonde swallowed and pulled herself together. It had been a good night. An awesome night. Nothing to cry about. Nothing at all. 

But damn it was hard to finally feel as though you had found home after having felt lost for so long. Emma had been a lost girl for as long as she could remember. And now... Now she wasn’t anymore. 

She took another deep breath, puffed out air. Even squared her shoulders a bit. She could hear Henry laugh upstairs, and she could hear Regina’s deep, rich chuckle. It was definitely getting easier and easier for her to laugh. The sound made Emma’s belly flutter slightly. Something pulled behind her navel. Now she wasn’t feeling emotional anymore. At least not much. Now she was feeling, well.... other things. Emma cleared her throat in order to be rid of THAT feeling too. She would have to contain herself for two more days. And of course there was Henry to think about too. They all lived under the same roof now, and the last thing Emma wanted was to scar him. It was bad enough that he already had walked in on them once. She chuckled as she shook her head. They had barely dodged that bullet. 

She shifted on the couch and yawned. Henry wasn’t the only one who was tired. Emma was by nature a night owl. She had written some of her very best stuff after midnight, but on this particular night she couldn’t wait to crawl into bed. With Regina. There would be no goodbyes. They were going to bed together tonight. And tomorrow night. And the next night. And the night after that. Emma was well aware that she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn’t do squad to stop it. She didn’t care. 

She was still grinning when Regina came back downstairs. The brunette raised an eyebrow, clearly interested in knowing what was amusing, but Emma didn’t tell her. Instead she asked: “little dude asleep?” 

Regina moved her hand in a so-so manner to indicate that Henry wasn’t quite asleep yet, but almost. 

“Okay,” Emma said and then reached out so she could take Regina’s hand. “Do you want a glass of wine or something?” 

Regina shook her head and smiled a little. 

“Okay,” Emma repeated and found herself getting lost as she looked at Regina. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in an “what?”-manner. 

“Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly. “I just... family dinner. Helping Henry with his homework. Watching movies before bedtime with you guys. I can’t believe that this is my life now, and I’m... so grateful it’s almost ridiculous.”

Regina flashed her a soft smile at that and nodded in agreement. She gave Emma’s hand a soft squeeze. 

“I really desperately need to kiss you,” Emma announced. “Could you come down here for a second?”

Regina’s smile grew a bit more mischievous as she elegantly sat down next to Emma on the couch. 

“Hi,” Emma said as she immediately slinked closer to Regina. 

Regina smirked. 

“Laugh for me?” Emma asked. 

Regina’s smile became a bit overbearing. 

“Please?” Emma said sweetly. 

And so Regina laughed. Softly and richly and the sound was going straight to Emma’s heart. And other places, but she didn’t say anything about that. Instead she asked: “lie on top of me?” 

Regina nodded eagerly and Emma found herself being nudged backwards. In a manner of seconds, Regina was lying on top of her, and Emma could finally run her fingertips up and down Regina’s cotton clad back. Regina sighed contentedly at that, and honestly, so did Emma. “This is nice.”

Regina rumbled in agreement and then she was lifting her head so she could kiss Emma. 

Emma immediately returned the kiss and buried her fingers in Regina’s soft tresses. “Nice” was an understatement. This was absolute heaven. Regina on top of her. Regina who now lived here. Regina who didn’t have to go home tonight. Because this was her home now. And Henry’s. 

Emma deepened the kiss. She just couldn’t help it. Nor could she help wrapping her legs around Regina’s waist. It had been entirely too long since they last were together like this. They had been too busy with moving boxes. Which reminded Emma that there still was a box standing in the hallway. They had forgotten to carry it upstairs to the bedroom where it belonged. Oh well. Emma supposed they could do that later. Or tomorrow. Right now there were more important things to do. 

Regina moaned softly into the kiss, and Emma’s hands slid from her hair and down to her ass. This was not foreplay. They were not about to have sex. They were only kissing each other. Kissing was allowed. And in two days, Emma could give Regina that proper welcome. Emma’s abdomen tingled pleasantly, yearningly at the thought, and despite having her hands on Regina’s ass, she reminded herself to be a good girl. Kissing was the only thing that was allowed right now. She tugged lightly at Regina’s bottom lip, and Regina moaned again. She too was yearning, and when she pulled out of the kiss, her eyes were dark, and her fingers trembled as she (with some trouble) managed to sign: ‘what does two days really matter?’

“Oh, no you don’t,” Emma half-chuckled. “We’re not risking anything, babe. I know it seems silly and insignificant because it’s only two days, but I really wanna do as the doctor said.” 

Regina seemed to deflate a little at that and nodded. 

Emma moved her arms so she could squeeze Regina’s waist again. “I want you too, lovely. So, so much!”

Regina kissed her again. Fervently and a tad frustrated, and Emma was more than willing to roll with it. She returned the kiss with all her might, adding yet another memory to the series of happy memories they’d already made on this couch. There had been many, many good moments on this couch. And right now, every single one of them was fluttering around in Emma’s mind as she kissed and kissed and kissed Regina, only moving her lips an inch or so to mutter: “I love you!” 

Regina’s fingertips brushed against the top of her shoulder, and Emma quickly realized that she was writing ‘I love you’. That felt really nice. It had also been a while since Regina last had written on her. 

Emma’s lips were already starting to tingle slightly, but she was more than capable of ignoring it. Kissing Regina was simply more important. Maybe they should go to bed. Maybe they have an early night so Regina could write on her back. That could be really, really nice. Yes, maybe Emma should suggest that. If she could stop kissing Regina, that was. Right now that didn’t seem very likely. The soft yet firm pressure of Regina’s lips against her own was just a little too hard to resist. She threated her fingers through Regina’s silky soft hair again and again. The way they were pressed against each other made Emma dizzy and she was pretty fucking sure she could feel Regina’s nipples pebble underneath that cotton shirt she was wearing. That didn’t exactly help Emma’s situation. Right now she felt tempted to agree with Regina. What did two days matter? The blonde groaned into the kiss, felt how Regina’s tongue wrapped around her own and gently sucked. Fuck, Regina was the best fucking kisser ever! She was literally the goddess of kissing. Emma felt tempted to tell her that. Just to hear her laugh. But again, kissing Regina was so much more important than talking right now. Much, much more important. 

Emma moaned again, a bit sharper this time. Wrapped her legs a little firmer around Regina’s waist. She was definitely getting hot and bothered. But that was okay. They were warming up. Counting down till in two days. God, Emma was growing impatient now! Right now, two days seemed like an eternity. She tried to remind herself that sex and intimacy hadn’t been a part of she and Regina’s relationship for the first long, long while, but now when she knew how wonderful it was to be with Regina intimately, she didn’t quite succeed. 

But for now kissing would have to “suffice”. And it did. Oh, how it did! The fact alone that they could kiss like this, uninterrupted was amazing. Emma felt utterly delirious as she wrapped a lock of Regina’s soft hair around her finger. She nibbled playfully at Regina’s lower lip, earned herself another moan at that. Best sound in the world. Well, almost. Emma couldn’t quite decide whether Regina laughing, or moaning was her favorite sound. Maybe the two sounds shared a first place. Yes. A shared first place could do. 

Emma broke the kiss for a split second to murmur: “have I ever mentioned how much I love to kiss you?”

Regina smirked in a way that more than suggested that yes, Emma had indeed mentioned that a few times. 

“I really fucking love to kiss you!” Emma half moaned. 

Regina made a sound that could almost have been a growl, and then she was practically attacking Emma’s lips. 

Emma giggled breathlessly into the kiss. She loved when Regina let her emotions take over. She loved this wild and slightly rawer side of Regina. The way she just pretty much lunged forward at Emma, overtaken by instinct was dead sexy. The blonde lightly scratched her nails against Regina’s scalp, and now Regina was almost mewling into the kiss. She liked that. The sound was rather similar to the sound she’d made that time Emma rubbed her feet. That was another very pleasant memory. Emma’s abdomen tingled pleasantly, and she sighed softly into the kiss. The way her brain came up with every sexy memory she had with Regina was both pleasant and a little frustrating. 

Knock-knock-knock.

Emma and Regina instantly broke apart and Emma turned her head and started dumbly into the hallway. “The fuck?” good thing Henry wasn’t here. Otherwise that would have been another dollar straight into that damned swear jar.

Regina tapped her shoulders twice, indicating that she had something to say, and when she had Emma’s attention she signed: ‘are you expecting anyone?’

“No,” Emma said, surprise coating her voice. It wasn’t that late, but still. This was a bit weird. 

Knock-knock-knock. 

Emma glanced at Regina. Suddenly, she felt a hint of that old “I-am-being-stalked-paranoia. 

And Regina immediately understood that. She signed again: ‘would you like me to go with you when you open the door?’

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Emma admitted almost a bit embarrassed. It had been a while since she last had felt that old paranoia. 

Regina just smiled softly as she elegantly climbed off Emma and stood from the couch. Then she extended her hand out towards Emma. 

The blonde grabbed Regina’s hand and stood from the couch. She kept holding on to Regina’s hand as they walked into the hall to see what that knocking had been about. Emma was completely mystified. She had no idea who was behind the door. 

As they neared the door, someone knocked again. Not in an insistent manner. Just softly. It almost sounded a bit hesitant. Like the person behind the door was unsure on whether this was a good idea or not. 

Emma only let go of Regina’s hand to unlock the door and then crack it open. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw who was standing on the porch. Literally the last person Emma had expected to see standing on her porch. 

For a second she was too surprised to say anything, but then she pulled herself together. Took a deep breath and tried to wrap her head around it real quickly. 

“David?” she said. Her voice was coated with disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! What does David want?!


	79. Part Seventy Nine

”Hello, Emma,” the man in question said, and now Emma noticed that he had a stroller with him. Baby Neal was sleeping peacefully in the stroller, and the mystery only deepened. It was one thing that David was here, but why did he have Neal with him?

“Why are you... What are you doing here?” Emma asked. The last time she and David had seen one another had been very emotional and not very nice for Emma. The only thing keeping her grounded right now was Regina’s hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s a bit of a long story,” David said and then turned his head. “Hello, Regina. I didn’t know you were here tonight.”

“Regina and Henry lives here now,” Emma said defensively. 

“Henry?” David asked, and only now Emma realized that David didn’t know that Regina had a son. 

“Regina’s son,” Emma said and immediately felt that correcting tap on her shoulder. She couldn’t help but chuckle warmly as she corrected herself: “our kid.”

“How nice,” David said, and the way he said it was so very differently from the way Mary Margaret had said it. Where she had sounded could and uninterested, David sounded very genuine, and he was smiling. Like he truly meant it. 

“Can I...” Neal cooed in the stroller, and David interrupted himself to glance at him. But the baby kept sleeping on, and so David continued: “can I come in?”

“Uhmm...” honest to god, Emma wasn’t sure of that. She rubbed the back of her neck as she considered it. The last time she had seen David, it had ended in tears on her part. She didn’t want that to happen again. She didn’t want to ruin the amazing day she’d had with Regina and Henry. This was their day. Their evening. Their very first evening under the same roof as a proper family. She didn’t want David to ruin that. But as she glanced at him, she didn’t see a man who had come to ruin things. She saw a glimpse of something else. Someone else. Emma glanced at Regina, and Regina’s fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘it’s up to you.’

“You live here too now,” Emma reminded her. “This is your house too.”

Regina smiled softly at that reminder and then signed again: ‘maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to hear what he wants. And it’s a bit cold outside for the baby.’

That was true. Emma smiled at her girlfriend and then turned her attention back to David. “Okay. Come in.”

“Thank you, Emma,” David said, and he sounded more grateful than Emma ever had heard before. And what’s more, there had been no “princess”. David had only said her name instead of using that nickname.

Emma stepped aside so David could push the stroller into the hall. Once both he and the stroller were in, Regina quietly closed the door behind him. 

“I think it’s better if we head into the living room,” Emma whispered as she ushered David out of the hall. “Henry is asleep upstairs, and I don’t want to wake him.”

“Of course not,” David said as he pushed the stroller towards the living room. 

Emma and Regina trailed behind him, and Emma was starting to find this nightly visit more and more strange. What the hell was David doing in Vancouver when Mary Margaret was in a hospital in Toronto? It didn’t make sense. Nothing about this made any sense to Emma. It was puzzling to say the least. 

David sat down heavily on the couch where Emma and Regina had been laying only minutes ago, and Emma automatically ran her fingers through her hair. Regina was quick to mirror that motion. 

“So?” Emma said. She felt tempted to get it over with and ask David why he was in Vancouver when he should be in Toronto, watching over Mary Margaret like he always did, but she reminded herself that she wasn’t a teenager nor an angry young woman anymore. Nothing and no one could make her act out tonight. “Do you want anything?”

“Oh,” David said, sounding surprised. “No, I...It’s fine.”

Regina tapped Emma’s shoulder lightly, and Emma immediately turned her head. Regina signed: ‘why don’t I make us some coffee while you and David talk?’

“Regina’s offering to make some coffee,” Emma told David. “Are you sure you don’t want a cup?”

He smiled, and it made the wrinkles around his eyes even more pronounced. “A cup of coffee would be really nice. Thank you.” 

“Uhh... you’re welcome,” Emma said lamely and surprised as Regina rose from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. For some reason, Emma found the sound of her pottering around while making the coffee really soothing and assuring. She turned her attention back to David. “So, what’s going on, David? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Toronto?”

“I’m not sure,” David said and rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t think I’ve been where I was supposed to be for many years now.” Neal cooed again, and David quickly checked on him and smoothened the blanket over his little feet. Emma almost sighed. Of course David hadn’t listened to her. Of course he hadn’t sent Neal back to the foster home. Emma hadn’t expected him to, not really, but she still felt a bit disappointed. Not to mention incredibly puzzled over David’s cryptic remark. 

Emma shifted a bit, listened to the sound of the coffee machine. She wished that Regina would come back in here. Old feelings were bubbling in Emma’s stomach. Old memories about how it had been to live under Mary Margaret and David’s roof. She took a deep breath and waited in silence until Regina came back into the living room, carrying a small tray with three cups of coffee on it. 

“That looks really nice,” David said and smiled at Regina. “Thank you.” 

Emma shared a look with Regina as she sat the tray down on the coffee table. Why did David keep thanking them? The blonde waited once more until Regina had sat down next to her, and then asked: “So? What’s going on, David? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Toronto and look after Mary Margaret? She just had that operation, hadn’t she?”

Regina silently offered her hand, and feeling every bit grateful, Emma took it and interlaced their fingers. 

David took a sip of his coffee and then nodded. “Yes, Mary Margaret was due to have an operation a week ago.” he took another sip of his coffee.

“Okay?” Emma prompted. Now less insistent than before. 

“But while she was in surgery, she had another stroke,” David continued. “A more serious one. The doctors did their best to revive her, but her heart was just too weak to continue.”

Emma’s ears were ringing strangely. “Are you... are you saying that she’s... dead?”

“Yes,” David quietly confirmed. 

Regina squeezed her hand, and Emma uttered a surprised: “oh.” She squeezed Regina’s hand back. “I’m not... I’m not sure how to feel about that,” she said. 

“I understand that,” David said. “I more than understand that.”

“How are... how are you feeling?” Emma asked. Her voice sounded a bit like it was coming from afar. Things were a bit muddled. But she knew a hundredth percent what she expected David to say. ‘Devastated’ or ‘heartbroken’. Definitely not...

“To be very honest with you, I’m not sure how to feel about it either, Emma,” David said, and his blue gaze met Emma’s green one. “I knew how weakened her heart was. I knew there was a reason the hospital refused to let her go home. And I knew that the operation was risky at best.”

His matter-of-fact tone surprised Emma. “Aren’t you... Aren’t you upset?”

“Yes, of course I am,” David said. “I am very upset because this means that you and her never will get the chance to make peace.”

Emma’s temper reared its head at that, and her tone was clipped when she said: “I don’t think that was likely to happen anyway, so....”

“No, you misunderstand me,” David said softly. “I’m not talking about you, Emma. I’m talking about her. She had every opportunity to offer you an olive branch when you came to see her at the hospital, and she completely blew that chance. And now there’ll never be another opportunity.”

“She made her choice,” Emma said plainly. “I couldn’t stand there and listen to the crap she fired at me. And Regina. I wasn’t gonna let her say shit to Regina!”

“Of course not,” David said. “I completely understand why you left.”

“You.... you do?” 

“Yes,” David nodded and leaned forward slightly. “You did the right thing when you walked away. And you did the right thing when you left Toronto to get away from Mary Margaret. I fully understand your decision.”

“You do?” Emma said and raised an eyebrow. 

“More than understand it,” David replied. “You took the opportunity to get away from her, and I believe it’s the best decision you could have made.”

Now Emma leaned forward too. “It’s starting to sound like I wasn’t the only one who wanted to get away from her,” she said softly. 

David laughed croakily. “It’s complicated, Emma.”

“I’m pretty good at understanding complicated,” Emma said, shooting Regina a sideway glance. 

Regina released her hand to sign: ‘should I go upstairs while you talk?’

“No,” Emma said immediately. “Please stay.”

“You are Emma’s partner,” David said. “And this is your home. My presence should not have any influence on that.”

Okay, seriously, who was this guy, and what had he done to David Nolan? Emma was beyond puzzled. 

So was Regina. She nodded once, but Emma could see the look of surprise on her face. 

“Mary Margaret was... well, I don’t have to tell you how complicated she was,” David began. 

“No, you don’t,” Emma said plainly.

David sucked in a breath before continuing: “did you know that Mary Margaret was pregnant before we adopted you?”

“No,” Emma said surprised. “I had no idea.”

“She miscarried when she was four months along, and she completely hit rock bottom after that,” David said. “She became... very angry and would often lash out. Of course I understood why, and I supported her as best as I could. The doctor’s stressed out that it could be dangerous for her to get pregnant again. Mary Margaret was distraught, but she refused to talk to anyone about. A professional, I mean. I felt like I was running out of options, so I eventually suggested that we looked into adoption. That lifted her spirit, and about a year later we adopted the most beautiful little girl. You.”

Something clawed at Emma’s heart at that and she reached for Regina’s hand again. 

“I had hoped that her new role as your mother would bring her some peace, but instead she became... hyperfocused on you. If you were peacefully asleep in your crib, she would pick you up because she didn’t like when you were laying that still,” David said and seemed to swallow something. “And when you cried, she became frustrated. Very frustrated. She kept thinking that it was because you were sick, and she would constantly take you to the doctor. But of course the doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with you. You were as healthy as could be.” he took another deep breath, took a sip of his coffee. “She never allowed me to soothe you. She kept insisting that she was the only one who knew how to do it because she was a woman. It was in her instinct to comfort you. I could see that this wasn’t going like I had hoped. You were so unhappy, and she was getting more and more obsessed. Her every moment was spent watching over you. She was constantly with you. She wouldn’t let you sleep, and I understood that this was a bad situation for you. So one night where she by some miracle was with me and not with you, I suggested that we let you go back to the foster home...” he took another deep breath. 

“And... and then?” Emma asked and squeezed Regina’s hand again. 

“Emma, she completely lost it,” David said quietly. “She yelled and screamed at me and asked what kind of father I was, how dared I suggest that. I said to her that I didn’t feel like a father because she had never given me the chance to actually be one. And then I told her that she wasn’t well, that she needed help, she needed to talk to someone about what had happened, but she refused again. She claimed that she was fine, and then she threatened me. She said that if I ever questioned her ability to be a mother, she would take you and leave. And she would make sure that I never saw you again.” 

“My god,” Emma said and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 

“I couldn’t reason with her,” David said and shook his head. “Not that night, and not afterwards. The following morning she acted like her outburst hadn’t happened, and after that she allowed me to spend time with you. But supervised. She never let me be with you on my own, and if I suggested it.... well, she would give me a lecture that anything could happen in the blink of an eye. If I wasn’t paying attention for just two seconds, something bad could happen to you, and I started to believe her. The idea of being alone with you spooked me because I was so afraid that something should happen to you on my watch. I suppose I stopped seeing a baby and saw something made of glass instead.” He rubbed a hand over his face. 

And Emma just gaped at him. She had no idea that this had ever happened. 

“It continued as you grew older,” David said. “She didn’t want me to spend time with you alone. She was your mother. I wasn’t as well-versed in knowing and understanding your needs. I could never overtrump her, and she never let me forget that. I was second best, and I tried to be satisfied with that. But I could see how controlling she was becoming as you grew. How she insisted that you stayed in the house instead of going outside to play with your friends. How you weren’t allowed to ride a bicycle when everybody else was, and how she wouldn’t allow you to wear what you wanted, how she would fix your hair if it wasn’t like she wanted it to be.”

Emma took a ragged breath and clutched onto Regina’s hand for dear life. She could so vividly remember all of that. 

“So I tried again,” David softly continued. “When you were around seven years old, I casually suggested that she loosened up a bit and allowed you to just be a kid and not a proper little princess all the time...” he stopped talking and sought solace in a large gulp of coffee. After having swallowed he continued: “her reaction was somehow even worse than the first one. Who was I to come here and tell her how to raise HER daughter? Her daughter, Emma. Not ours.”

“David...”

“I reminded her that you were my daughter too, but she wouldn’t hear of it, and...” he took another breath and asked: “do you remember when I had to go to the doctor because I had cut myself on some glass?”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “You needed stiches in your hand. I remember.”

“I didn’t cut myself,” David said. “She threw a glass at me. I ended up with a gash because I used my hands to shield my face.”

Emma’s breath completely hitched, and her stomach plummeted. This was not just a bit of controlling behavior from Mary Margaret, or a classic freak out. This was domestic violence. She turned her head and looked at Regina. The brunette’s face had gone completely white. 

“I had my hand stitched and tried not to think more about it,” David said. “And of course I didn’t tell anyone what had actually happened. I couldn’t very well tell anyone that my wife had thrown a glass at me. It was comical.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Emma said quietly. “There’s nothing comical about it, David.”

“I realized that later on,” David nodded. “But at the time I just wanted to forget about it. And she of course brushed it aside. Claimed that she hadn’t even aimed at me. And I believed her. Because she was my wife.”

Now Emma was the one who had to seek solace in a gulp of coffee. This story was so disturbingly similar to the one Regina had told her. The pattern was almost completely the same. 

“She had you in this... iron grip,” David said and shook his head. “She wouldn’t let me get to you. She was always present whenever I was interacting with you. Sometimes she even filmed us.”

“I remember that,” Emma nodded. She had memories of Mary Margaret filming her and David and claiming that it was “just for fun”. 

“I tried to make her stop being so controlling with you a number of times throughout the years,” David continued and glanced at Neal when he cooed in his stroller. “But she would threaten me to silence. If I didn’t stop “fussing” as she called it, she would leave me and take you with her. If I kept questioning her ability to be a mother, she would call the police, she said. She threatened to tell them that I was abusive towards her. And to you. That she was living in fear every day. And she was sure the police would believe her. Simply because she was a woman. And I think she was right about that. I was the husband. The “provider”. Nobody would believe me if I told them that it was the other way around.”

“Oh my god, David,” Emma said quietly. It was beginning to dawn on her that David had actually been as much as a victim as she had. He had been bullied and manipulated and threatened into staying by Mary Margaret. And he hadn’t been able to tell anyone what was really going on because he was a man. Because no one would believe that domestic violence also could happen to a man. 

“This is gonna sound absolutely horrible, but... I was relieved when she kicked you out when you were seventeen,” David said hoarsely. “I was horrified, but I was also relieved, because I thought to myself that this was your chance. Your ticket away from her.”

“You know what, in some weird way, I think I actually get that,” Emma nodded. 

“By that time, I was completely broken down,” David said. “The thought alone about leaving her exhausted me. So I stayed. I stayed because I didn’t know how to leave her. I stayed because I was afraid of what would happen if I did. And once again I had to watch from the sideline while she terrorized you. If I told her to stop, she would make all sorts of threats. She had this piece of glass she had lying around, and she would often threaten me with it. Threaten to aim for something that wasn’t just my hand the next time. And there were times when we were having dinner were she would just... sit and watch me. Watch me eat. Like she was waiting for something to happen. I doubt that she actually had put something in my food, but the effect worked as intended. On occasion she would scream in my face, challenge me to strike her and then mock me and say that she would call the police and have me arrested for domestic violence.” 

“Oh god, David,” Emma said quietly. 

David nodded a bit. “So I stopped disagreeing with her because it was easier. If she was sending you another letter, I let it happen, if she stopped by your apartment without having been invited, I let her do so. And then she came home one day and shouted that you were gone. I had never been more relieved in my life. Of course she tried to find you and called you nonstop, but you didn’t pick up, and I couldn’t have been happier. You had gotten away from her. For good.”

“But you hadn’t,” Emma gently pointed out. 

David shrugged. “I hoped that she would accept that you were gone, but naturally, she didn’t. She wanted a replacement for “the baby she had lost”.”

“Was she talking about me or was she talking about.... her own baby?” Emma asked quietly. 

“That I don’t know,” David said. “But she wanted to adopt again, and I was too tired to try and protest. I put my signature where it was needed, and she began the hunt after a new baby.” he turned his head and glanced at Neal who was still sleeping in the stroller. 

“And history repeated itself,” Emma said. Not a question, but a statement. 

“Yes,” David nodded. “I saw the same pattern the moment she brought Neal home. She wouldn’t let him sleep, she wouldn’t let me hold him. But again, I was too exhausted to do anything about it. I let it happen. As long as I did that, she let me be. I was more than prepared to let her do what she did for the rest of my life. And then I came home and found her unconscious on the floor. It was the oddest feeling, because I already had a hunch that something was gonna happen when she sent me to the store with Neal. She never let me spend any time with him. At least not on my own. So I could just sense that something was gonna happen even when I left the house....” he seemed to get lost in memories for a moment, and then he continued: “I called an ambulance and she was rushed to the hospital and into theater. I was allowed to sit at her bedside for five minutes afterwards. She needed her rest, and I had to go home with Neal.” He shook his head again. “Emma, I’m telling you, when I went to bed that night, I slept better than I had for thirty years.”

“Of course you did,” Emma said softly. She felt tempted to reach out and pat David’s hand, but something was still holding her back. 

“I had hoped that her health scare would change her somehow,” David said. “But of course it didn’t. She was as she always was, but she wasn’t allowed to come home. She had to stay in the hospital while I was free to come and go as I pleased. That was... quite the change.”

Regina excused herself and went into the kitchen. Emma heard a tissue being torn off and then the sound of Regina sniffling quietly. 

“Is she okay?” David asked and frowned worriedly. “I’m sorry. This is not a very pleasant story.”

Regina came back into the living room. Her eyes were glistening, and she had clearly heard David’s apology. She tapped Emma’s shoulder, and Emma translated as Regina signed: “don’t apologize.” 

Regina swallowed something, signed again, and Emma felt close to tears as she once again translated: “I’ve been in a similar situation myself.”

“You.... you have?” David asked surprised. 

Regina nodded and bit her lip. 

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” David said sincerely. “And I’m glad you got away from that situation.” 

Regina signed and Emma translated: “likewise.”

“Got away from it...” David said almost musingly. “I know it’s a terrible thing to say because Mary Margaret is dead, but I feel... I feel free.”

“That’s not a terrible thing to say at all,” Emma said and gave Regina’s hand another soft squeeze. “David, I... I had no idea how things were for you. All this time I’ve been blaming you for-“

“And you should,” David interrupted. “I was your father, Emma. I AM your father. Your wellbeing is my responsibility, and I could have done more. I could have left. I could have-“

“Could you?” Emma said, now she was the one who was gently interrupting. “I don’t think you could, David. Mary Margaret was terrorizing you. She was psychologically abusing you. You didn’t know how to leave. You were scared. It’s not any different just because you’re a man. It doesn’t change the fact that you are the victim of domestic abuse.”

“I was afraid of what was gonna happen to you if I left,” David admitted. “I thought that if I stayed, I could somehow protect you from her. But I couldn’t.”

“I think you did your best,” Emma said, remembering some of the few good moments she’d had with David. 

“I didn’t,” David said firmly. “My best would have been to grab you and get the hell out of there, but-“

“Blaming yourself isn’t gonna help anything,” Emma interrupted. “Mary Margaret is gone, but we’re right here.”

And as a reminder of how much all of them were right here, Neal woke up and began fussing in his stroller. David looked a bit lost. “I don’t know how to comfort him,” he admitted. “He’s been living under my roof for a while now, but I still have no idea how to be around him. And I’m afraid of doing something wrong. Of dropping him or accidentally hurting him in some way.”

“Oh David,” Emma said quietly. “David, I’m so sorry. I didn’t... I didn’t know how bad things were for you.” 

“And I’m glad you didn’t,” David said firmly and then reached out so he could touch Emma’s hand very, very lightly. “You are not half as sorry as I am, Emma. I didn’t protect you like I should have. I am your father, and I failed you.”

Yes, that what Emma had thought up until now. That Mary Margaret was the evil mastermind, and David her little lapdog who just let her get away with it. And yes, that part with Mary Margaret being an evil mastermind hadn’t changed, but Emma’s perception of David certainly had. He was not Mary Margaret’s little lapdog. And he never had been. He was as much a victim as Emma had been. As much a victim as Regina had been. Mary Margaret might not have used physical violence to get what she want, but she had terrorized David with threats and used psychological violence to keep him in check. That was as much domestic violence as Regina’s situation had been. 

“She did bad things to both of us,” Emma said finally. “I think... I think you tried your best.”

“My best wasn’t good enough,” David said shortly as he rose from the couch and lifted the still fussing Neal out the stroller. The baby was squirming and kicking his little legs up now. David stroked Neal’s thin baby hair in an attempt to soothe him, but the baby cooed in that particular unsatisfied manner and squirmed in his arms. Then he whimpered. 

“Shhh,” David said and rubbed Neal’s back. “It’s okay, buddy. Don’t cry. Shh, shh.”

But Neal was not satisfied. He kept squirming in David’s arms, and his whimpers only increased. 

“Maybe he’s hungry?” Emma suggested. 

“Yes, that might be it,” David nodded. “I’m not very good at preparing his bottles. The babysitter who’s been taking care of him while I’ve been in the hospital with Mary Margaret just made the bottles and left them in the fridge for me. But obviously, she couldn’t come to Vancouver with me, so...” he shook his head slightly and crouched down to fiddle with the bag he had stored in the shelf underneath the bassinet in the stroller. “This is only my second time making him a bottle.”

Emma felt a rush of anger towards her now late adoptive mother. Neal had lived with her and David for months and months. And she had never allowed David to make Neal a bottle. She had robbed them of so much. She had robbed Emma of her childhood. And she had robbed David the opportunity to be a father. It was her fault that he didn’t know how to comfort his son. Because she never had allowed him to spend any time with him. 

And Neal was whimpering insistently now. David was visibly stressed as he hauled out the big bag and tried to unzip it with one hand. “It’s okay, Neal. I’ll be right there. Don’t cry, don’t cry.”

Next to Emma, Regina had started to shift slightly, and Emma had to admit that the sound of Neal whimpering was tugging at her heart strings. Regina shifted again, and Emma could easily tell that there was something on Regina’s mind. Something she tried very hard to suppress right now. 

David was really trying his best, but Neal’s continuous whimpers combined with David’s attempts to be as quick and effective as possible, resulted in him dropping the bottle on the floor with a cladder. 

The sound startled Neal, and he went from whimpering to straight up crying. 

And Regina couldn’t contain herself anymore. She gave Emma’s hand two soft squeeze, indicating that she had something to say, and Emma immediately looked at her. Regina’s fingers wiggled in the air, and Emma translated: “do you want some help?” 

Regina frowned a bit as she signed again, and Emma smiled a little as she translated again: “I don’t want to meddle. I hope you won’t take this the wrong way.”

“Some help would be really nice,” David said with a smile. “Maybe you could hold him while I sterilize the bottle?”

Regina nodded and rose from the couch and went over to David. She flashed him a little smile as she held out her arms. 

David carefully placed the unhappy little boy in Regina’s arms. “Thank you, Regina.”

Regina offered a slight half-shrug in response and then looked at the squirming little boy in her arms. 

“I’ll be as quick as possible,” David promised as he grabbed the bottle and the box of formula and then headed into the kitchen to make a bottle for Neal. 

Regina smiled down at the baby in her arms and then gently began to rock him. Back and forward, back and forward. Neal kicked up his little legs and Regina carefully smoothened the creases out of his footed dinosaur pajamas. Then she gently shushed him. Carefully lifted him under the shoulders so she was holding him in a sort of “Simba-position”, but instead of presenting him to the savanna, she playfully blew a raspberry on his stomach. Neal stopped whimpering and looked down at Regina in awe. Regina smiled broadly as she cradled him into her chest and tugged his little knitted hat off so she could press quick smooches to his head. The baby cooed at that, but the sound had shifted from unhappy to content. The way he cooed was lighter, softer. 

“Wow,” Emma said softly. “You are like... really good at that.”

Regina chuckled at that and Emma saw how her fingertips were gliding up and down Neal’s back, and the blonde had no problem with recognizing the movement. Regina had done the same to her a million times. 

“You are awesome with babies, beautiful,” Emma complimented. Very, very awesome. But it was more than that. The way Regina’s eyes just lit up when she was holding Neal was incredibly touching. Possibly the most wholesome thing Emma ever had seen. 

With her arms full of baby, Regina couldn’t very well respond. At least not sign. But she smiled broadly at Emma and then came over and sat down next to Emma on the couch. 

“Hi there,” Emma said softly as she looked at her kid brother. “You’re a cute one, aren’t you?” 

Regina carefully supported Neal’s head as she lifted him and indicated that she wanted to place him in Emma’s arms. 

“Oh. Okay,” Emma said awkwardly. “I don’t know how good I am at- okay.” Regina had effectively shushed her by placing the baby in her arms. Emma did her best at holding the baby and as she looked down at him, she tried to comprehend that this actually was her little brother. Admittedly, that felt a bit strange, but he was definitely a very, very sweet kid. Emma ran her fingers through his thin baby hair. “Hello, you.”

Regina chuckled and tickled Neal’s belly gently. Neal kicked up his little feet again, but this time he didn’t seem unhappy. He actually seemed pretty chuffed about the situation. The way he cooed was very cute. 

Regina chuckled again and her fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘he likes you.’

“I’m his sister. He’s supposed to like me,” Emma snickered. “It’s in the manual.”

Regina snorted and then clicked her tongue. Neal cooed again, kicked his little legs up again. 

“Aww,” Emma said and snickered when Regina caught his little foot and tickled the bottom of it. “You are definitely one very cute kid.”

Neal cooed and seemed to agree with that statement. 

There was some pottering around in the kitchen, and then David came back with the bottle in hand. He stopped briefly and smiled when he saw Emma and Regina sitting with the baby, and before she  
could stop herself, Emma smiled back. 

“I brought him his bottle,” David said, holding up the evidence. 

“Alright, then lets get some food in the little guy,” Emma said, trying to balance the baby in her arms AND standing from the couch. She did not succeed. 

“He looks very contend where he is right now,” David said. “Are you okay with holding him while he has his bottle?”

“Oh, uhm.... okay,” Emma said, as Regina moved away to make room for David on the couch. 

“Now comes the next hurdle,” David said as he walked over to the couch and perched himself lightly on it. “Getting him to eat. Both the babysitter and I have struggled with that. I think even Mary Margaret did.” He held the rubber nipple up to Neal’s lips, and the little boy squirmed as his mouth wound tight. Definitely not a fan of eating. David chased his little mouth with the nipple, but Neal started making those unsatisfied cooing noises once more. 

David sighed a bit. “Come on, buddy. You have to eat something.”

Neal made an almost huffing sound and turned his little face away from the rubber nipple. He kicked his little feet up, and now he was definitely unhappy again. 

David sighed again. “Come on, Neal. You need to eat.”

Neal just squirmed and cooed. Turned his face away again.

“Maybe Regina could give it a go?” Emma suggested. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and then firmly shook her head. She once again had that “I don’t want to impose”-look on her face. 

“Well, it certainly can’t do any harm,” David said with a smile and turned his head to look at Regina. “Would you like to try?”

Regina seemed hesitant as she lifted her hands to sign, and Emma immediately translated: “are you sure that’s okay?”

“Quite sure,” David said and flashed her another smile. 

And so baby Neal was placed in Regina’s arms once more. David gave her the bottle, but instead of bringing the rubber nipple down to Neal’s mouth, Regina sat the bottle on the coffee table and then gently began to massage the corners of Neal’s mouth in gentle, circular motions. He stopped fussing then and instead went a bit cross eyed as he looked at Regina’s fingers. 

Emma chuckled lightly at that. Neat trick.

David shifted next to her on the couch. “The funeral for Mary Margaret is being held in a week.”

“Oh,” Emma said simply and preferred to keep her gaze fixated on Regina and Neal. 

“Would you... Do you think you’ll attend it?” David asked carefully and quietly. 

“I don’t know,” Emma said honestly. “I don’t know if I can handle seeing her friends and have them offer me their condolences. I don’t know if I can play the grieving daughter.”

“I understand that,” David said immediately. “I really do.”

Emma cleared her throat, tried to swallow the lump. “What about you? What are you and the little dude gonna do now?” she watched as Neal’s little mouth began moving in a sucking motion, and Regina replaced the impromptu cheek massage with the rubber nipple. And Neal willingly took it into his mouth and began sucking. 

“Huh,” Emma said and smiled at Regina. “That’s impressive, babe.”

“Very,” David said, offering Regina a smile and then growing serious again. “I’m not exactly sure what’s gonna happen now. I think my main focus is to get the funeral over with and then take it from there.”

“That sounds like a very sensible decision,” Emma said, turning her head to finally look at David. Her adoptive father. “But you know you have to talk to someone, right? Mary Margaret’s death doesn’t mean that you can move past all that has happened. You have to talk to someone about it. About everything.”

“I know,” David said quietly. “I think I’m finally starting to realize the severity of what she did to me. To both of us.”

“Then you’ve taken the first step,” Emma smiled. 

David took a deep breath and then rubbed a hand over his eyes. His voice trembled a bit as he said: “Emma, what I’d really like is for us to start a fresh. I meant what I said the last time. I don’t want you to disappear again. Do you think it’s possible for us to start over?” 

It was Emma’s turn to take a deep breath. She smiled as she looked at Regina giving baby Neal his bottle, and then she said to David: “you know what? I actually think it’s possible, David. Of course you have a lot of things you need to take care of, a lot of things you need to process...”

“Yes, I’m beginning to see that,” David said, aiming for a hoarse chuckle, but the sound ended up sounding more choked than anything else. 

“But I think you’re well on your way to something better already,” Emma said softly and reached out and put her hand over David’s. 

“I think so too,” David said and rubbed a hand over his tired face. He had deep, dark circles underneath his eyes. 

“You have my phone number,” Emma said. “And you know where we live. If and when you come to Steveston again, you are welcome to pop round. Isn’t that right, Regina?” 

Regina looked up from the baby in her arms and nodded. Then she looked down at Neal again, and Emma noted that the baby had not only emptied his bottle but also fallen asleep in Regina’s eyes. 

“I’d like that,” David said quietly. “I’d like that very much, Emma. Thank you. Thank you for listening to me tonight.”

“No problem,” Emma said. Now she felt a bit awkward again. Despite their heart-to-heart, she wasn’t used to David thanking her like this. She moved her hand away from David’s and fiddled a bit. “What are you and the little dude gonna do tonight? Where are you staying?”

“I’ve rented us a room at Eugenia’s...”

“Inn?” Emma said helpfully. 

“Yes, Eugenia’s Inn,” David nodded. “That’s the one.”

“That’s a very good place,” Emma said. “I lived there myself for quite a while before renting this place.”

“You have a great place here,” David smiled as he looked around in the living room. 

“Thanks,” Emma said, grinning a bit. “I’m pretty fond of it myself...” 

Regina chuckled at that. Softly, not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

David glanced at Neal. “Perhaps we should be off now then. Try and get some shuteye. There are many things to take care of with the funeral and all...” he interrupted himself and covered his mouth when he yawned. 

“Little man’s not a good sleeper yet?” Emma guessed. 

“No, not quite,” David said as he drained his cup of coffee and then stood from the couch. 

Emma glanced at Neal sleeping in Regina’s arms. He seemed pretty dead to the world. Poor little guy was probably exhausted from travelling and all the shifts in his young life. And David seemed beyond exhausted as well. In dire need of a full night’s sleep. “Tell you what...” Emma said slowly as an idea formed in her mind. “Why don’t you let the baby stay here tonight? Get a full night’s sleep. You look like you could use it.” 

“Are you sure?” David asked. “I don’t want to just....”

“Regina, would it be alright with you if Neal spends the night here?” Emma interrupted and smiled because she already knew the answer. 

And exactly as expected, Regina nodded eagerly. She was quite besotted with the baby sleeping in her arms. 

“If it’s really alright with you, I would appreciate that very much,” David said earnestly. “I promise I’ll be here to pick him up first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t rush it,” Emma said. “Get some sleep.”

“I’ll try,” David said and then smiled at Emma. “It’s been very nice to talk to you tonight, Emma. I hope we can do it again soon.” 

“Me, too,” Emma said, briefly returning the smile and then growing serious again. “And as for the funeral... I don’t know whether I’ll be attending or not.”

“That is entirely up to you,” David said. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to come.”

Emma nodded. “I’ll walk you out.”

David smiled at that and then turned to Regina who attempted to get up from the couch so she could say goodbye to David, but said man urged to remain sitting with the words: “it would be a pity to wake him up now.”

Regina smiled softly and nodded. 

“It was very nice to meet you properly, Regina,” David said sincerely.

Regina smiled again. She couldn’t very well sign when she was holding the baby. 

David said goodbye to her, and then Emma walked him into the hall. They didn’t hug when they said goodbye, they weren’t quite there yet, but they did shake hands. Which was more than they had done for years. This was a start. That fresh start David had talked about, Emma mused to herself as she quietly closed the door and locked him. What David had told her tonight had been a rollercoaster from beginning to end. Mary Margaret was dead. Mary Margaret had had an iron grip on David for many years. She had terrorized him. Abused him psychologically. Emma’s view on her adoptive father had certainly changed tonight.

“Wow. What a night,” Emma said as she came back into the living room and plopped down next to Regina on the couch. 

Regina nodded. 

Emma snickered quietly as she looked at the sleeping Neal in Regina’s arms. “Now we’re really playing house.” 

Regina chuckled softly. 

Growing serious again Emma shook her head and said: “what happened to David... I can’t believe it. All this time I thought that he just didn’t care, but he was afraid of Mary Margaret. She was hurting the both of us, and I never saw it. I never realized what she was doing to him-“ 

Regina stopped her by putting a gentle hand on her arm. Then she gently and carefully adjusted Neal in her arms so she could sign: ‘you were a kid. It wasn’t your job to notice that kind of thing.’ Her features darkened, and Emma knew that they were both thinking about Henry. 

“And now she’s dead,” Emma said more to herself than to Regina. “I don’t... I don’t know how to feel about that. It feels like.... It feels like she’s been gone for longer. Like she actually died when she kicked me out back then. At least that’s when she stopped existing to me.” 

Regina gave her hand a soft squeeze. 

“The baby she lost...” Emma murmured. “Do you think that’s what caused her to become that way? Do you think she could have been a good mother and wife if she hadn’t lost that baby?” 

Regina frowned a bit as she signed: ‘it’s difficult to say. But as tragic as that is, it is not a reason to exercise violence. Neither physical or psychological. And it’s definitely not an excuse.’

“Of course not,” Emma immediately agreed. “I just... I wonder why she did what she did.”

Regina signed again: ‘my guess is, that she felt the urge to make threats and intimidate when she felt loss of control. My ex hit me when he felt like I wasn’t doing what he wanted me to do. I think it was the same for your adoptive mother.’

“You are probably right,” Emma said, snuggling closer to Regina and very eager to change the subject. She did not like any talk of anyone hitting Regina. It made her feel sick. 

“We should go to bed,” Emma said. “It’s been one hell of a night.”

Regina nodded and her lips twitched slightly when Neal made a hiccup-y sound in his sleep. 

“I suppose I better maneuver that stroller upstairs,” Emma continued as she rose from the couch. “He’ll have to sleep in that tonight. Do you think that’s okay?” 

Regina nodded again. 

“Or he could sleep between us if he feels lonely,” the blonde quipped as she pushed the stroller towards the stairs.

Regina chuckled quietly, and somehow that sound seemed to soften everything. All the conflicted feelings that swirled around within Emma instantly felt better. She felt calmer. And very, very tired. Today had been a long day. So many things had happened, and Emma couldn’t wait to lie down. 

She maneuvered the surprisingly light stroller upstairs and pushed it down the hallway. Peeked into Henry’s room and found the ten year old peacefully asleep. A bit of miracle, really. Little Neal had made a bit of a fuss. But somehow Henry had managed to sleep through it. 

Emma left the stroller in the far corner of the bedroom and then she quickly changed into her long tanktop. She headed into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and did the rest of her nightly routine. By the time she was done and had braided her hair, Regina came into the bedroom with baby Neal in her arms. The little boy was still sound asleep. Which was a bit unfortunate when  
Regina lifted him slightly and sniffed his onesie covered bottom lightly and then made a face. 

“Oh,” Emma said, all too quickly realizing what the problem was. “Do you want me to do it?” bold suggestion. Emma had never changed a diaper in her life. 

Regina shook her head and pointed to the big bag underneath the bassinet on the stroller, and Emma quickly hauled said bag out. She unzipped it and found a generous stack of diapers. She plucked out one of them and asked: “are you sure you don’t want me to do it?”

Regina shook her head again, and Emma searched through the bag once more until she found a pack of wet wipes. She handed those to Regina as well with the words: “You sure?”

Regina chuckled lightly as she plucked both the pack of wet wipes and the diaper out of Emma’s hand. Then she disappeared down the hallway with Neal. Emma heard the door to the bathroom open and then close. 

The blonde sat down heavily on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. Her head was positively spinning. She had lost her adoptive mother and gotten a kid overnight. No. She chuckled meekly. Neal was not her kid. He was her brother. Not her kid. Her brother. And Regina had clearly fallen head over heels for him. Emma chuckled quietly once more. She didn’t have to think about it for long to know that she loved seeing Regina with Neal. She was amazing with him. And a Mom with capital M. God, what a crazy night. Emma flopped back on the bed and rubbed her face. She was thoroughly exhausted. Buzzing because of all the new things she had learned today. Stunned that David had been hiding such a dark secret. Conflicted over how she felt about Mary Margaret’s passing, doubtful of whether she wanted to go to that funeral or not. And finally, she felt hopeful. Yes, hopeful. Because tonight was one of the rare occasions where she and David had actually talked. Maybe they could keep talking. 

Maybe something good could come from all the shitty things. Maybe she and David could finally get a normal relationship. This was certainly a very good step in the right direction. A fresh start. 

Emma gnawed at a fingernail. God, this night had been absolutely ridiculous! Mad. Bonkers. Bananas. She chuckled tiredly again. Bananas. That was a funny word. And if she could get the giggles over words, she was really, really tired. But she want to fall asleep before Regina came to bed. It was her first night here. Emma was supposed to kiss her goodnight like she had planned. Not be out cold before Regina even came to bed. 

But Regina didn’t test her willpower. Not much at least. After about twenty minutes Emma heard the water being switched on in the bathroom, a bit of pottering around, the tap being switched off again, footsteps in the hallway, and then Regina came back into the bedroom. Quietly, she pushed the door closed with her bottom. Her hands were pretty occupied, and Emma snickered at the uncharacteristic movement. 

Regina shared her amusement and chuckled softly as she gently put Neal down in the stroller. He didn’t wake. He just cooed in his sleep as Regina tugged him in under the blankets. Regina then turned around and opened the closet. She found one of her many (many, many!) silk pajamas (tonight’s choice was red), and Emma watched as she stripped out of her tanktop and yoga pants, unclipped her bra and then stepped into the pajama pants, slipped her arms through the sleeves of the pajama top and then carefully buttoned it. She turned around and flashed Emma a smile as she came over to her and climbed into bed. 

“Hi,” Emma grinned. 

Regina’s lips moved as she mutely formed the word ‘hi’.

“This is fun,” Emma said with a soft chuckle. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Having a kid with you,” Emma clarified. “Maybe it’s a bit soon given how we just moved in together, but it’s definitely fun.”

Regina chuckled and her fingers wiggled lazily as she signed: ‘he’s a very sweet little boy.’

“He definitely is,” Emma nodded. “And who knows, maybe we get to hang out more with him in the future. Would you like that?”

Regina nodded, hesitantly, and then signed: ‘only if it is okay with you.’

Neal hiccupped in his sleep, and Emma chuckled quietly once more. “Seriously? How could I possibly not be okay with that? He’s adorable. And you’re adorable with him.” She cuddled into Regina’s side and immediately felt strong, secure arms wrap around her. “This has been a weird night.” 

Regina rumbled in agreement.

“I’m glad he came tonight and not last night,” Emma mumbled into Regina’s pajamas. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have been here. And the fact that you were here... well, that meant everything.” 

Regina tightened her grip just a little. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma muttered and shifted so she could look up at Regina. 

Now Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion, formed the word ‘why?’

“The things he said....” Emma swallowed and glanced briefly at Regina’s plaster covered throat. “I know that triggered certain things for you, and I don’t want you to think about that. At least not tonight. I want tonight to be a happy night for us.”

Regina pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then another. One to her cheek, and finally one to her lips. She tasted of that minty toothpaste she so favored. 

“You are happy?” Emma guessed. 

Regina nodded eagerly. 

“And you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

Now Regina shook her head firmly and scowled. 

“Okay, okay,” Emma half-laughed. “I just wanted to make sure.” She pressed a kiss to Regina’s lips and then announced: “there. Now I’ve done what I planned on doing. Kissed you goodnight on the first  
night we live together. That’s gonna be a crucial part of our bedtime routine from now on. You’re cool with that, right?” 

Regina chuckled and nodded eagerly once more. 

“Awesome,” Emma grinned and then cuddled up in Regina’s arms once more. “Goodnight, babe. I hope my brother will sleep through the night by some miracle.” 

Regina chuckled again, gave Emma a squeeze and then pulled the covers over both of them. 

Emma breathed in the scent of Regina’s apple shampoo, and the last thing she heard before drifting off was Neal hiccupping in his sleep once more, and Regina’s following chuckle. And that had to be the best fucking thing ever to fall asleep to. Despite the crazy, unexpected turn their first night as “roomies” took, Emma was very, very happy and contend. She was breathing in the scent of Regina’s apple shampoo. She was safely enveloped in Regina’s arms.

What more could she possibly ask for? 

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm quite nervous about this chapter, but alas, here we are. Make or break.
> 
> Coming up: well.. I have no idea what's coming up next. I suppose you'll just have to wait and see ;)


	80. Part Eighty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the lenght of this chapter!!

Neal only woke once. At four in the morning. Emma had never tried soothing a baby before, but Regina had been peacefully asleep at the time, and so Emma had “given it a go”. And she had actually managed to not muck it up completely when she fed him a bottle and then changed his diaper. Emma felt like some kind of superwoman afterwards. She had fed Neal a bottle and changed his diaper and she hadn’t screwed up completely. She was awesome. 

When she woke up the following morning, the first thing she saw was Regina sitting up in bed. With baby Neal cradled in her arms. 

Emma smiled softly at that endearing sight. “Look at you two.” She pushed herself up on one elbow. “I’m not saying that I could get used to seeing this, but... I could totally get used to seeing this.” 

Regina chuckled softly and then cleared her throat with sound. Exactly like she was supposed to. 

Emma stretched comfortably, glanced at the sleeping Neal in Regina’s arms. The little boy looked warm and snuggly. Emma could very well have glanced at those twos for a few hours, but still she snapped out of her daze and inquired: “do you know what time it is?”

Regina held up eight fingers in response. 

“Mmm, that’s early for a Saturday,” Emma answered and stretched again. “But on the other hand it means that we have a bit of time together before you’re going to your voice lesson thing.” 

Regina nodded. 

“And Henry has therapy today,” Emma remembered. “But I’m driving him, so you don’t have to stress about it.” 

Regina flashed a smile.

“So, how long have you and lil’ dude been awake?” Emma inquired with a mock pout. “For several hours? Without me?”

Regina chuckled again as she shook her head. 

“Okay. Good to know that I didn’t miss much,” Emma said as she sat up in bed and glanced at the baby in Regina’s arms. There must have been a change of clothes somewhere in that bag, because Neal was certainly wearing different clothes. A velvet, footed sleeper with anchor prints on it. Emma reached out and touched his little cheek. The baby reacted by kicking his little foot up once and then making a sound that could almost have been a giggle. 

“You’ve totally changed his diaper, haven’t you?” Emma inquired. That had to be reason for Neal’s cheery morning mood. 

Regina nodded in confirmation and chuckled when Neal made another cooing sound.

“Aww,” Emma cooed. “He’s adorable, isn’t he?”

Regina nodded and smiled down at the baby. 

“And you are completely besotted with him, aren’t you?” Emma continued with a light snicker. 

Regina nodded and smiled again, but this time she looked a bit sheepish.

“It’s fine,” Emma chuckled. “He’s adorable. Why wouldn’t you be besotted with him?”

Regina continued to look sheepish as she with some trouble adjusted Neal to lay against her chest so she could sign: ‘he doesn’t exactly belong to me.’

“Maybe not,” Emma conceded. 

Regina signed again: ‘which means that I shouldn’t get so attached to him.’

“It’s pretty hard not to,” Emma said softly as she caressed Neal’s cheek again. 

Regina nodded and pursed her lips ever so slightly. 

“I could totally see it happen at some point, you know,” Emma said lightly. 

Regina turned her head, raised an eyebrow. 

“You, me, Henry. And a baby.” Emma clarified. 

Now Regina looked like Emma had grown two heads overnight. 

“I mean someday,” Emma continued with a chuckle. “Adoption is a beautiful thing.” She thought of her own experience as an adopted kid. “Well, at least it should be. I like the idea of giving a kid a second chance.”

Regina’s eyebrows remained firmly raised. 

“I mean it,” Emma half-laughed. “I don’t think there would be anything wrong with adding to the family someday.”

As on cue, Neal cooed in Regina’s arms, and then they heard footsteps in the hallway. There was a slight knock on the bedroom door. 

“Come in,” Emma said. 

The door opened, and Henry came in, bleary eyed, with ruffled hair and wearing his checkered pajamas. 

“Morning, kid,” Emma greeted.

“Good morning, Ma. Do we have any-“ he trailed off and his eyes widened when he looked at the baby in Regina’s arms. “Uhh... that’s a baby.”

“Yep, it sure is. You think pretty fast in the morning,” Emma snickered. 

“Hardy har, har,” Henry said flatly and shuffled closer to the bed. “Where did he come from?”

“He’s actually my baby brother,” Emma said. “David stopped by last night after you went to bed?”

Henry’s eyes narrowed now. “He did?” the ten year old knew enough about Emma’s childhood to look angry every time David or Mary Margaret was mentioned. “And what did he want?”

“Why don’t you come up here?” Emma said lightly and patted the empty space in the bed. 

Henry did as instructed and climbed up to sit between them, and while he made himself comfortable, Emma told everything that had happened after he had gone to bed. How David had stopped by. How   
he told that Mary Margaret didn’t make it through surgery.

“She’s... she’s dead?” Henry asked quietly. 

“She is,” Emma confirmed. 

“Oh,” Henry said, voice small as he shuffled closer to Emma. “Are you very upset, Ma?”

“I don’t think so, kid,” Emma said honestly. “Of course, I’m not happy about it either, that wouldn’t be right. But I don’t really feel like it’s a big change. She wasn’t very nice to me, and apart from when I saw her in the hospital, I haven’t talked to her in a very, very long time. It feels like she’s been gone for longer. Do you understand that?”

“I think so,” Henry said, nodding slowly. “So David came here to tell you that and then he just left the baby?”

“Not exactly,” Emma said, leaning in so she could ruffle Henry’s hair. “David was actually here for a while. We had a cup of coffee all three of us. And a chat.”

“About what?” Henry asked, eyes narrowing again. “He doesn’t even have any right to be here! Not after what he did to you!”

“You’re such a good kid,” Emma said fondly. “Do you know that?” 

Regina reached out and patted her son’s cheek, and Henry flushed. 

“It’s true, David might not have done much to help me when I was a kid,” Emma agreed. “But Mary Margaret was the worst. You know that, right?

A nod. “Yeah.”

“And it turns out that she wasn’t very nice to David either,” Emma continued. “She was actually very... mean to him.”

“She... she was?” Henry said surprised. 

“Yeah,” Emma replied. “He told me that last night. He told me many things he hadn’t been able to tell me because of Mary Margaret.”

“How mean?” Henry asked, eyes flickering to his mom. “Mean like...?”

Emma and Regina shared a look, knowing all too well what he meant, and Regina gave Emma the “go ahead” by nodding once. 

“Yes,” Emma said. “A bit differently, but yes.”

“Different how?” 

“Well...” Emma automatically moved closer to Regina. “Mary Margaret used her words instead of....” she refused to finish that sentence. No more talk about anyone hitting Regina. “She psychologically manipulated and threatened David into staying with her. Every time he tried to leave, she would threaten him that he would never get to see me again if he tried.”

Henry frowned. “That’s a very bad thing to do.”

“It is,” Emma more than agreed. “And David didn’t feel like he could tell anyone about it because he was scared.”

Looking very serious, Henry said. “That’s awful, Ma.”

“It sure is, kiddo.”

“But I still don’t understand why the baby is here?” the ten year old said, glancing at the sleeping Neal in Regina’s arms. 

“Well. David hasn’t slept all that well recently,” Emma explained. “He’s not in a very good place right now, and having Neal means that he can’t get the sleep he needs, so your mom and I offered to take   
Neal for the night so David could sleep.”

“That was nice of you,” Henry said and looked down at Neal in Regina’s arms. The ten year old smiled a little as he queried: “and when’s Neal going back to David?”

“Neal’s going back to David this morning,” Emma told him. 

“Oh,” Henry said, looking a little disappointed. “That’s a shame. He’s really cute.”

“Yeah, he is,” Emma said with a slight chuckle, but then grew serious upon mentioning something her unconscious mind clearly had mulled over all through the night: “about the funeral...” 

Regina looked up and Henry asked: “what funeral?”

“Mary Margaret’s,” Emma told him and then, to Regina: “I’m not going.”

Regina nodded and made a slight movement with her hand, silently urging the blonde to go on. 

And so Emma did. “I just...” she shook her head. “I can’t imagine sitting there amongst the grieving people who thought that Mary Margaret was a wonderful mother. I don’t want to be a part of that twisted shi- stuff. That illusion shattered many years ago, and I can’t sit and pretend. Not even because its her funeral. It just.... It wouldn’t be good for me.” 

Regina nodded again and adjusted Neal once. Then she signed: ‘I’m proud of you for knowing what’s good for you and what isn’t.’

“So you don’t think it would be good for me to go either?” Emma asked. 

Regina once again signed. ‘The decision is yours, Emma. I will support you no matter what. And if you wanted to go to the funeral, I would have come with you.’

“Seriously?” Emma said, mouth going a bit dry. “You would?”

Regina nodded in that “obviously”-manner that suggested that Emma was being a bit of an idiot. 

“I would definitely have loved having you there with me,” Emma said softly. “But I’m not going to the funeral. It wouldn’t feel right.”

Regina nodded, squeezed her hand, and Henry snuggled into the blonde’s side. Emma cleared her throat. This was their first morning under the same roof. She was not about to get emotional. Not this time. “Anyway,” she declared. “I think we should all get out of bed and have some breakfast,” she turned to Regina. “You can’t go to your voice session on an empty stomach, now can you?”

Regina chuckled and shook her head, and then all three of them got out of bed. Henry to the bathroom to shower and get dressed so he was ready to go to his weekly therapy session, and Regina and   
Emma to the closet to find some clothes. There was only one downside to being three people living in the house. Only one bathroom. They had to take turns. And since Henry was the fastest one, he went first. Then Emma and Regina.

“We have to lower the water consumption,” Emma said smartly. “Showering together saves water.”

Regina chuckled as she placed baby Neal in his stroller where he immediately began to kick up his little legs, grab after his feet and coo in that satisfied baby manner. 

“Aww man, he really is adorable,” Emma grinned as she found a cream colored sweater, a pair of jeans, and her favorite, comfortable cotton underwear. “Seems almost a shame that he can’t stay for a bit longer.”

Regina nodded almost thoughtfully and then gave Emma a light and joking shove, pushing her away from the closet. 

“Well excuse you, Mills!” Emma huffed. 

Regina chuckled again as she roamed through the closet and found today’s outfit. Red silk blouse. Black camisole. Sheer stockings. Black pencil skirt. Black lace bra and panties. And a black lace garter belt. 

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Emma said with a groan. “Seriously, why is there still a day left of the whole “no sex”-thing?”

Regina glanced at Neal in the stroller and then at Emma. The brunette looked mildly scandalized at Emma’s words. 

But Emma just chuckled. “He’s a baby, beautiful. He doesn’t understand what I’m saying.”

Regina kept scowling, though, and so Emma kept the sex talk at a minimum. But she didn’t hesitate to let Regina know just how much she missed that particular aspect of their relationship. 

All thoughts about Neal and “harming his innocent, young ears” were seemingly forgotten. Regina smiled wickedly as she signed back: ‘I miss that too.’

“Aww, man,” Emma repeated and almost groaned. “Babe, you can’t give me that look. It’s not fair.”

Regina innocently waggled an eyebrow at her. 

“Nor is that,” Emma chuckled. 

Once Henry was done with his shower, they “installed” him downstairs with oatmeal for breakfast, and they enlisted him to watch over Neal while they showered and got dressed. Henry looked equally proud and terrified at that task.

“I’m not changing his diaper though,” the ten year old said firmly. 

Regina chuckled, and Emma quickly assured: “you don’t have to, buddy. Just holler if he starts fussing, okay?”

“Okay,” Henry nodded. 

Emma and Regina then went upstairs to grab a shower. A co-shower, but still a completely innocent one. No “funny business”, no wandering hands. The only thing wandering was Regina’s eyes. And   
Emma’s. 

“We should totally take a bath together soon,” Emma mused aloud as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. 

Regina nodded, and even though the stream of water, Emma had no problem with hearing the slight “mmm” sound Regina made. The blonde almost slipped in her eagerness to turn around. 

“I heard that,” Emma beamed at her girlfriend. “A new sound. Did you do it on purpose?” 

Regina shook her head. She too looked completely surprised. 

“Even better,” Emma grinned. “A totally spontaneous and new sound. You’re really getting somewhere, babe. I’m really proud of you.”

Regina puffed out her chest, looking quite proud herself, and Emma did her utmost to focus on the wonder that was Regina’s audible “mmm”, and not the way she puffed out her chest. 

“I’d kiss you, but I still have morning breath,” the blonde quipped. 

Regina pulled a face and then laughed. So spontaneous. So effortlessly. Exactly like laughter should be. 

“God, I love your laugh,” Emma said earnestly. “You should laugh all the time.” 

Regina’s fingers wiggled slightly, and even though it was a bit difficult to see because of the steam, Emma still managed to decipher what she was saying. ‘It feels really good to laugh again. And a bit unfamiliar. It’s a good way to get me used to hearing my voice before I fully become able to talk again.’

“You still don’t feel up for giving it a shot while I’m there?” Emma asked gently, knowing full well that she was inching closer to “danger”. 

Regina’s face fell slightly as she simply signed: ‘I stutter.’

“I don’t care about that. You know that.” 

Regina’s reply was equally short. ‘I care.’ Then she turned around and grabbed the conditioner. 

Emma immediately moved closer to her and draped her arms around the brunette’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know how you feel about it, and I know how important it is to   
you. I shouldn’t have pressured you. I’m really sorry, Regina.”

Regina let the bottle of conditioner be and turned around in Emma’s arms. She gently patted the blonde’s cheek and then smiled softly. 

“Are you upset?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina shook her head. 

“Are you mad at me?” Emma continued. Still quietly. 

Now Regina positively rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then her fingers wiggled a she signed: ‘of course I’m not. I couldn’t be mad at you even if I tried.’

Emma chuckled slightly at that. “But you’re totally allowed to, though. Especially when I’m pressuring you. 

‘You are not pressuring me,’ Regina signed. And then, as an afterthought: ‘I just don’t want to stutter the first time I tell you I love you. You understand that, don’t you?’

“Absolutely,” Emma said. “And I know you don’t like when I apologize, but I’m still sorry.”

Regina rolled her eyes again, patted Emma’s cheek lightly, and just like that, Emma knew that they were good. No harm done. 

The couple finished their co-shower and then, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe each, they headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. Emma shamelessly dawdled and fiddled with her clothes instead of actually putting it on. Watching Regina getting dressed was far more interesting. The way she put on her panties. The way she fastened the garter belt around herself. Rolled on her stockings and then carefully attached them to the little hooks in the garter belt. 

“Have I mentioned lately that you are ridiculously sexy?” Emma asked as Regina clasped her bra. 

Regina gave a slight snort in response and then wiggled into her pencil skirt. She elegantly put on her camisole and then the red silk blouse. Frowned a bit in concentration as she buttoned it. She   
smoothened a hand over it and poked slightly at the plaster covering her throat. She looked back at the open closet, glanced at the many scarves she had, and then shook her head and reached for the hairbrush instead. Emma felt immensely proud of her. Regina hadn’t made an enormous point of it, but of course Emma had noticed that she had stopped wearing her scarves entirely. That had started sometime after they returned from Toronto. Of course it had caused some discreet staring when they were having coffee at Eugenia’s, but Regina had just ignored it. 

Emma blinked and snapped out of it when she noticed that Regina had started to put on her makeup. While Emma was still standing with her jeans unbuttoned. She should probably get a move on. And so she did. She buttoned her jeans, made sure her bra was hooked correctly and then pulled the cream colored sweater over her head. Since she wasn’t going to work today, she settled for some concealer, a bit of mascara and just a little bit of that pale pink lip gloss. She brushed her hair one more time and tied it back into a low ponytail. Smoothing a hand over the ponytail she said: “I’m going downstairs to see how Henry and the little dude is getting on.”

Regina nodded absentmindedly and held up five fingers, indicating that she would be there in five minutes. 

Emma chuckled as she left the bedroom. Regina took the task of putting on makeup very, very seriously. The blonde knew that.

Downstairs she found Henry in the kitchen. Which was a bit surprising. He had finished his oatmeal, so Emma had thought that the ten year old would have popped into the living room to watch some television, but Henry was still very much in the kitchen. And he was holding baby Neal in his arms. The baby cooed softly and looked awfully snuggly in Henry’s arms. 

Emma completely paused at that and regretted that she hadn’t brought her cellphone with her downstairs. She would have loved to take a picture and capture this particular moment. 

“You stole the baby,” she said with a soft snicker. 

“He kept making noises,” Henry said. “I was afraid he was lonely. Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Emma smiled. “I think he likes you.” 

Henry’s chest puffed out in pride at that. “I like him too,” the ten year old grinned. “He’s so cute!”

“He definitely is. Both of you look cute,” Emma snickered. 

Henry grimaced. “I am NOT cute!”

“You are,” Emma said firmly and grinned again. “Did you have enough breakfast?” 

“Yup,” Henry confirmed. “And I made coffee for you and mom!”

“You’re awesome,” Emma praised. 

Now Henry was the one who was grinning. Neal cooed in his arms again. 

“You can just put him back in the stroller now, kid,” Emma said as she poured a cup of coffee for herself and for Regina. “You did a good job at watching him.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

Emma smiled as she popped two slices of bread into the toaster. She poured two glasses of orange juice, found the jam and cheese and then carried the lot over to the kitchen table. 

Just as the slices of bread popped out of the toaster, Regina came downstairs. Her lips had been painted red and her eyes had been highlighted by both mascara and that dark eyeshadow she so favored.   
She looked good. As always. And she was faster than Emma as she grabbed the two pieces of toast and hastily carried them over to the table. 

“Careful,” Emma admonished as Regina nearly threw the slice of toast on her plate. “Don’t burn yourself.”

Regina offered a light shrug and smiled at Henry as she sat down. Emma saw her fingers wiggle, but she was much too focused on having her morning coffee to fully pay attention to the conversation between mother and son. 

“Yeah, I’m ready to go to therapy,” Henty said in response to his mother’s question. “Are you ready for your voice therapy thing?” 

Once again, Emma was thoroughly engaged in her breakfast, so she didn’t see Regina’s answer. Just heard Henry’s chuckle and amused “oh.”

“What’s funny?” the blonde asked immediately and looked up from her food “orgy”. 

“Mom would rather stay home,” Henry informed her. 

“Oh,” Emma said, echoing what Henry just said. “I... don’t think you can do that, beautiful.”

Regina gravely nodded, accepting that. 

“Can we go to Eugenia’s for dinner tonight?” Henry asked hopefully. 

“Not tonight, kid,” Emma said. “Tonight we’ll be eating at home.”

“Oooookay,” Henry said, pouting a bit. 

Neal cooed in his stroller, and Regina turned his head and looked at him. She smiled softly at him as she reached out and touched his little foot. She took a sip of her coffee, then rose from her chair and began to roam around in the bag tugged away in the stroller. 

“You think he’s hungry again?” Henry guessed. 

Regina nodded as she found the formula and bottle and then headed over to the sink where she washed her hands thoroughly before beginning the bottle-making process. 

“You’re going to miss him, aren’t you?” Emma said to her back. 

Regina didn’t confirm nor deny that. She just continued the task of making a bottle for baby Neal. And perhaps Neal recognized the sound because he immediately began fussing and kicking his little legs   
up. 

“Yep, definitely hungry again,” Emma observed with a grin. 

“Was I that hungry?” Henry inquired as Regina turned around. 

Regina flashed him a lopsided grin and sat the bottle down to sign. ‘You were worse.’

Emma chuckled into her coffee, and Henry got awfully busy denying to have been “worse” than baby Neal.

Neal had his bottle, and Emma once again regretted that she didn’t have her phone with her. Snapping a picture of the way Regina smiled as she fed little Neal was definitely a moment worth capturing. 

And Henry thought so too. 

“It’s a pity he can’t stay a bit longer,” the ten year old repeated. 

“Mmm,” Emma said. She was thinking the same. She was actually allowing herself to become attached to the little tyke. It was so much fun having him around, playing house and pretending he was theirs   
for a little while. She had to remind herself that Neal was David’s son. 

And not too long after, Regina had to leave so she could make it to her voice therapy session in time. She put Neal down in his stroller and then grabbed the stack of post-its note and the pencil. She was barely using those anymore. Only for longer messages that were too complicated to sign. She scribbled and scribbled and then handed the post-it note to Emma. 

And Emma read: ‘would you be okay with driving my car today? I don’t think there’s room for Neal’s stroller in the Bug.’

“Yes, it would be an enormous problem for me to drive your sleek, sleek Mercedes,” Emma said sarcastically and rolled her green eyes. “But what are you going to drive in then?” 

Regina shrugged lightly, then wrote underneath: ‘the Bug?’

Emma grinned. “I don’t know why, but I really love the idea of you driving my car.”

Henry snickered. 

“I’m more than up for switching cars for once,” Emma said lightly. “You hereby have my blessing to drive the Bug. But take good care of her.” 

Regina was the one to roll her eyes now. She grabbed the pencil and stack of post-it again and then wrote a new message. One that soon was pushed towards Emma: ‘I think I’ll be doing some shopping on my way home. How do you guys feel about post roast for dinner?’

“Yum!” Henry said. 

“Pot roast sounds great,” Emma said. “But I’ll be making it.”

Regina lifted an eyebrow. 

“You cooked last night,” Emma pointed out.

Regina shrugged as she tore off another post it and scribbled on it for a few seconds before handing it to Emma. 

And Emma read: ‘and now I’m making dinner tonight as well. What are you gonna do about it?’

“I just don’t want you to be the one standing in the kitchen every single night!” Emma said firmly. “I want things to be even.”

Regina smiled as she reached across the table and patted Emma’s hand lightly. 

“Okay,” Emma surrendered. “You get tonight. But I’m definitely going to cook tomorrow night, okay?”

Regina nodded in agreement. They had reached an understanding. The brunette downed the rest of her coffee, ate the rest of her toast and then rose from her seat. She dropped three kisses on her way   
out. One on Emma’s forehead, one on Henry’s forehead, and one on baby Neal’s. Then she tickled the little boy’s cheek softly as a way to say goodbye. 

“Text me when you’re done,” Emma said as Regina disappeared into the hallway. 

Regina tapped the wall twice as a way to assure she would. Emma heard a bit of shuffling as Regina put on her shoes and coat. 

“See you later,” Emma called. “Love you!” that was another “house rule” of hers. Saying “I love you” to Regina every time said brunette left the house. And so far, Emma was doing a pretty good job. Even though it maybe was a tad unfair of her to say while Regina was in another room and couldn’t “answer” her. At least not in words. Emma heard a frustrated little huff and then two more taps against the wall. The only type of answer Regina could give right now. 

She left the house, and then it was just Emma and Henry left. Emma briefly glanced on the clock hanging on the wall. There was still some time left before Henry had to be at his therapy session, but because they had to drop Neal off before they left, they better wrap up breakfast soon. 

Neal fussed a bit in his stroller, and both Emma and Henry glanced at him and then at each other, silently acknowledging the fact that they very much were alone with a baby right now. Emma felt slightly insecure now that Regina wasn’t here. Regina was the one who had experience with kids. And babies in particular. Emma literally had no experience. Neal was her first “real” experience with a young child.   
And despite Emma’s insecurity, this little tyke was definitely changing her view on babies. Maybe they weren’t little screaming demons. Regina wasn’t the only one who was growing attached, Emma noted. It had been so much fun to have Neal staying with them overnight. Now they were really “playing house”. 

Emma chuckled at that. 

“What’s funny?” Henry inquired. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how much fun it’s been to have Neal here.”

“Oh,” Henry nodded and smiled. “Yeah. It has. I think mom really likes him.”

“I think so too,” Emma replied, taking another sip of her coffee. 

“She’s already planning on buying stuff for Aunt Z’s baby. Maybe she’ll start buying stuff for Neal too now,” the ten year old grinned. 

“Maybe,” Emma said, returning his grin. It was so obvious that Regina had enjoyed having a baby in the house. Probably even more than she let on. 

Henry thoughtfully glanced at Neal as he emptied his glass of orange juice. 

“Anyway,” Emma said, snapping out of her musings about how cute Regina had been with Neal. “We better get a move on.”

Henry made a face that more than indicated that he would have preferred to stay here and spend the day with Emma. But as nice as that could have been, he had therapy today, and he couldn’t blow that off. 

So once they were both done with their breakfast, it was time to go. Emma send Henry into the hall to put on his shoes and coat. Emma cleared the table and once that was done, she lifted the carrier with Neal out of the stroller and began fiddling with the stroller itself. She knew that this sort of stroller was supposed to be foldable. Emma cursed slightly under her breath as she wrestled with her stroller. God, what was this? Rocket science? “crap!”

“Swear jar!” Henry reminded her from the hallway. 

“Oops,” Emma muttered, and Neal began cooing in his carrier. If Emma didn’t know any better, she would say that the baby was amused. She glanced up at him. She had placed the carrier on the kitchen   
table, and now Neal was happily kicking up his little feet. 

“I’m doing this for you, kid,” Emma mumbled. “I’m fighting a stroller and loosing for you, kid.” 

Neal gurgled happily.

“Right,” Emma muttered. 

“You coming, Ma?” Henry asked, poking his head around the corner. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, I just gotta-“ the stroller unexpectedly did what it was supposed to do and folded together with a clatter. Emma narrowly avoided having her fingers nipped in the process. “Aha!” she said triumphantly. “I did it!” she looked up at the gurgling Neal. “I fuc- freaking did it, little dude! I’m awesome!”

Henry came into the kitchen, announcing that they were going to be late and looked every bit like Regina as he did so. 

And Emma FELT every bit like Regina as she said: “oh kid, you better not be wearing shoes in the kitchen.”

Henry was wearing shoes in the kitchen. 

Emma sighed as she grabbed the folded stroller in one hand, the carrier with Neal in the other and then ushered Henry out of the house. After having put on her shoes and red leather jacket, she quickly followed suit. 

The drive to Eugenia’s Inn was usually shorter, but Emma, who wasn’t all that used to driving Regina’s Mercedes had had some “fun” with the gears and the “sensitive” speeder. Which had resulted in some aggressive reversing, Neal squealing in surprise and fright, and Henry chiding: “Ma! Be careful!”

And careful was exactly what Emma was being as she concentrated on driving. Phew, driving Regina’s Mercedes was not an easy task. The engine was so different, and the cars “reaction” much quicker than the Bug’s. She hoped that Regina was having an easier driving said yellow vehicle. Emma suddenly remembered that the brakes on the Bug sometimes could be a bit “wonky”. Shit she should have warned Regina about that. 

The Bug’s “wonky” brakes concerned Emma while they drove the rest of the way. She really hoped that Regina would be better at driving than Emma was being right now.

So it was a great relief when Emma could park the Mercedes in front of Eugenia’s Inn, and Emma could breathe a sigh of relief. She would have to get better at driving Regina’s car. 

“Maybe it’s better if we don’t tell your mom that I went crazy on the gears,” she muttered as she unbuckled her seatbelt. 

“Deal,” Henry snickered from the backseat where he was keeping an eye on Neal. “She wouldn’t be happy if she found out. 

Emma winced and mock shivered and Henry snickered. Even Neal cooed a bit in his carrier. 

“Okay, kiddo,” Emma said, directed to both Henry and Neal as she opened the door and exited the Mercedes. She quickly opened the trunk and hoisted the folded stroller out. Then she opened the door to the backseat and carefully maneuvered the carrier with Neal out. The baby cooed again, clearly not entirely satisfied with being moved around. “I’ll pop inside the diner and drop off Neal and say goodbye to David,” Emma said. “Are you cool with staying here for a few minutes?” she had a pretty good hunch that Henry did not want to come in and meet David. Henry wasn’t David’s number one fan.

“Ma, I’m ten. Almost eleven,” Henry huffed, clearly offended that Emma could think so “low” of him. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll be right back,” Emma assured, closing the door to the passenger’s seat, held on to the carrier with Neal with one hand, and to the folded stroller with the other. 

She carefully maneuvered both items through the door as she wiggled inside the diner. She quickly looked around and found David sitting by a table in the far corner of the diner. Emma quickly walked   
over to him and felt a flicker of concern when he looked up at her. David looked even more worn out than last night. His face was grey, and his voice weak when he greeted: “Emma.”

“Hey,” Emma said a bit awkwardly. “Here’s Neal. Safe and sound.”

“Yes, so I see,” David said as he glanced at the baby now sleeping in the carrier. “I hope he hasn’t been too much trouble.”

“No, he’s been a real gem,” Emma said truthfully. “He’s a very easy baby. Very quiet.”

“Yes he is,” David said quietly, glancing at the sleeping Neal again. 

Emma saw that his eyes were full of doubt as he looked at Neal. He looked so insecure. So uncertain. Emma felt sorry for him. Because of Mary Margaret, David had never gotten to spend time with either   
her nor Neal, and now he had no idea how to do it. He didn’t know how to be a father to the little boy who was fast asleep in the carrier. 

“So...” Emma said, awkwardly again. Despite their talk last night, there was still so many things that made it difficult for her to talk to her adoptive father. “Did you.... get some sleep last night?”

“Not really,” David admitted. “My mind kept me awake for a while and I...” he shook his head rubbed his face slightly. “I suppose you could say that everything is a bit overwhelming right now.”

“I get that,” Emma said softly, and even though she knew she and Henry were a bit on a schedule tonight, she sat down across David. She had time for that. She could spend five minutes with her adoptive father. 

David seemed both surprised and happy. He flashed her a smile. But it seemed to be immensely hard for him to muster up the energy to smile. His eyes seemed so tired. Emma really felt genuinely sorry for him. He had become a widower and a single father to a baby within the same day. And at the same time he had also become free of his abuser through many years. 

“What time is your flight back to Toronto?” Emma asked. 

“Uhh.... I’ll probably get a taxi to the airport as soon as possible,” David replied and seemed stressed as Neal began fussing in his carrier once more. “Shh, Neal. It’s okay. It’s okay, buddy. Daddy’s here, it’s okay. Don’t cry.” 

“Well, the little dude has been fed and changed, so he should last at least a few hours,” Emma said and tried to joke. 

David didn’t look like he could see the joke. Instead he seemed tense as he said: “Good, good. That’s excellent. Thank you for taking care of him last night.”

“It was no problem at all,” Emma said sincerely. “He’s very sweet. And he and Regina really became pals.”

Now David seemed a little amused. “I’m sure they did. She’s very good with children. I could tell that.”

“Well, Henry is definitely one awesome kid,” Emma said with a slight grin. 

“I’m sure he is,” David said and almost jumped when his cellphone went off and started chiming. Emma noted that his hands were trembling slightly as he fished his phone out of his pocket and then glanced briefly at the screen before rejecting the call. “Sorry about that,” he said. “There are so many things to take care of regarding the funeral.”

“Yeah,” Emma said half-heartedly. She fidgeted a bit before continuing: “David, I’m not going to the funeral.” 

“I figured you wouldn’t,” David said. “And I completely understand that.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, David.”

The man rubbed his face again. “Sometimes I don’t want to go myself to the funeral myself either,” he said honestly.

“I get that,” Emma said quietly as she examined David’s face once more. She was actually quite concerned about him. He was so pale. So worn out. His eyes seemed too big for his face. He was quite literally a shadow of a man right now. 

“David, is there anything I can do for you?” Emma asked and felt tempted to reach out and pat David’s hand. 

“No, thank you, Emma,” David said and looked like he was trying to smile. “I think we just need to get back to Toronto and... get the funeral over with, to be honest.”

Neal fussed and squirmed in his carrier one more time, and David literally jumped at the sound. There was no doubt in Emma’s mind that he was afraid of the baby he now suddenly was the sole provider for. Mary Margaret had drilled it into him how wrong he was doing everything regarding the baby, and this was the result of it. David didn’t know how to be Neal’s father. Because he’d never had the chance to learn properly. He seemed so lost and confused, and every time he reached out and touched Neal, it was done with hesitation. Exactly how you would try to soothe a stranger’s baby and not your own. 

Emma looked at David and the way he interacted with Neal. It was so obvious that there wasn’t a connection between the two of them. Everything David did, looked like it was mechanical. Like he was trying his hardest to remember everything from an extremely complicated manual. 

“Would it be easier for you to let him stay here?” Emma asked. 

David’s gaze snapped up to meet hers. 

“Neal, I mean,” Emma clarified. “Would it be easier if he stayed here?”

David’s jaw dropped slightly. “Emma, I can’t ask you to-“

“You’re not,” Emma said lightly. “I offered. Look, I can see that you’re stressed, David. And that’s to put it lightly. You’ve got a lot of things on your mind right now. The funeral and... well, everything.   
Taking care of a baby on top of that can’t be ideal.”

“It’s not,” David admitted plainly. “But I-“

“It wouldn’t be a problem,” Emma gently interrupted. “Not at all. He’s a sweet kid. A very sweet kid. And I’d be very happy to get to know him a little better. And I know that Regina feels the same.” 

“It would... help to have some time alone,” David admitted shamefully. 

But he had nothing to be ashamed of. With everything he had been through, the abuse he had suffered at Mary Margaret’s hand, his mixed emotions about her passing, the stress of planning her funeral and suddenly being a single parent of a child he didn’t know. 

“Then let him stay here,” Emma said softly. “Until after the funeral. That’s only a week.”

“And that would really be okay with you? And with Regina?” David asked hesitantly. 

“Absolutely,” Emma assured. 

David smiled now. A more genuine smile. “In that case, I’ll leave Neal here with you while I go back to Toronto and take care of everything.” He glanced at the baby in the carrier. “He already seems to be more comfortable with you than he ever was with me.”

“David-“

“No, it’s okay,” David said firmly. “I’m happy it is like that. I want what’s best for him. And right now, staying with me isn’t in his best interest. I have far too many things on my mind.”

Emma abandoned all thought of arguing with him. She remembered that she was actually on a schedule and said: “I don’t mean to rush out like this, but I actually have to take Henry somewhere, so...”

“Oh, of course,” David said with a smile. “I won’t keep you any longer. I have to get my things and call a taxi anyway.”

“Okay then,” Emma said, standing from her chair and extending her hand out towards David. “Goodbye, David. Let me know when you’ll be coming to pick up Neal.”

“I will. Thank you, Emma.”

“It’s no problem. He’s a sweet kid,” Emma said lightly, knowing full well that taking care of Neal wasn’t the only thing David was thanking her for right now. 

She grabbed the strolled in one hand, the carrier with Neal in the other, and then she left the diner at the same time as David headed towards the stairs and up to his room. 

Henry was quite confused when Emma came back with the stroller and Neal. “Wasn’t he supposed to go back to Toronto with David?”

“Change of plans, kid,” Emma said, panting slightly as she hoisted the stroller into the trunk of the car. “Neal is going to stay with us for a week.”

“Seriously?” Henry said, sounding both excited and a bit cautious. “Why?” 

“Because...” Emma gently slammed the trunk shut and then opened the door to the backseat so she could put the carrier in. “David is not in a very good place right now,” she explained as she ensured that   
Neal was placed securely. “He’s got a lot of things on his mind. He’s not really... capable of taking care of a baby right now. In order to look after Neal, he has to look after himself first, and he hasn’t had a lot of time to do that. You understand?” 

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. 

Emma hopped onto the driver’s seat and buckled her seatbelt. “You think your mom is gonna be angry when she find out that Neal is still there when she comes home?”

“Are you kidding me?” Henry laughed. “She’s gonna be so, so happy!”

“You know what, I think so too!” Emma quipped. “And I think we’re gonna keep it as a bit of a secret until she comes home. Couldn’t that be fun?” 

Henry laughed again. “She’s gonna be so happy when she comes in and see him!”

“My thought exactly, kid,” Emma said and started the engine. Once again, she stepped too harshly on the speeder, and she was slung forward in her seatbelt. 

“Ma!” Henry protested. “Whiplash!”

“Sorry, kid. Sorry!” Emma said hastily. “You guys okay back there?” 

“Yeah, but we won’t be if you keep driving like a....”

“Finish that sentence, I dare you,” Emma muttered as she stepped on the speeder again. Gently, this time. 

Henry snickered. “I’m telling mom you’re a reckless driver.”

“Oh god, don’t! She’ll give me that look!”

“The one where her eyes goes all dark?”

“Yep, that one.”

Henry snickered again. “Okay. Maybe I won’t tell her then.”

“Thanks, kid. You’re a real gem,” Emma muttered. This car was freaking her out!

She dropped Henry off at therapy and then drove back to Steveston. Regina would pick Henry up again. 

Emma felt a bit skittish as she parked the Mercedes in front of the house. Now she was alone with Neal. That was a bit daunting. She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed the carrier. Exited the car and left the carrier standing on the ground for a second as she wrestled the stroller out of the trunk. Then she carried both the stroller and baby Neal towards the house. 

Now what? Once inside, Emma lifted Neal out of the carrier and sniffed his bottom like Regina had done last night. Yikes. That didn’t smell too good. 

“Looks like we’ll have to do something about that, huh?” Emma said lightly. 

Neal cooed in response. 

“Alright, let’s get rolling, kiddo,” the blonde said as she grabbed the bag from the stroller. She slung it over her shoulder and carried both that and Neal upstairs and into the bathroom. 

Exactly like last night, Neal was a real champ when it came to having his diaper changed. He lied perfectly still and seemed more interested in his feet than what Emma was doing. And Emma made sure to only breathe through her mouth as she changed Neal’s diaper, cleaned him a bit and then powdered him sufficiently. She felt every bit like a champion as she managed to put his diaper on the right way. 

“Ha!” she said triumphantly as she buttoned his footed onesie again. “I am awesome at this baby thing. Don’t you think so, little dude?” 

Neal cooed again. 

“Was that a yes or no?” Emma inquired as she lifted him and removed his little knitted hat so she could run her fingers through his thin baby hair. That made him gurgle slightly. 

“You are so cute,” Emma said earnestly. “And you smell so good now. It’s a pity Regina isn’t here right now. She would definitely have praised me.”

Another coo. 

“Yeah? You like Regina?” Emma asked as she carried Neal and the bag downstairs again. “Or maybe you love her already? Just like I do.”

Cradling Neal against her chest with one hand, Emma used the other to lift the bassinet out of the stroller. Neal’s nap had been interrupted. He could probably do with another. Babies slept a lot, right? 

Either way, she would try and put him down for a nap in the living room. And while he (hopefully) slept, she would settle down with her laptop and try to get some writing done. 

The perfect plan. 

And actually a plan that succeeded. Because Neal was pretty quick to settle down in the bassinet. He didn’t fall asleep right away, but he lay quietly and looked up at Emma with his big, blue eyes, and at some point, the sound of her typing lulled him off to sleep. 

The blonde smiled at that. She didn’t even have to try and sing him a lullaby. Good thing. That would most likely had made him cry anyway, so... 

She snickered quietly to herself as she typed in a few more words. Willa and Helena’s story was still coming along nicely. Actually, it wouldn’t be that long before she could wrap it up. Which was pretty incredible. Wrapping up another story. Her second story. And who knows, maybe she could have this one published too at some point. 

Neal cooed in his bassinet, and Emma immediately seized all activities and glanced at him. Oh. That had just been a sleep sound. Right then. Back to business. 

She soldiered on and kept writing, trying her best to ignore the fact that she was getting sleepy. Last night had been one hell of a night, and she had been up at four to change Neal’s diaper. It was no wonder that she was feeling sleepy. The blonde glanced at her watch. Twenty minutes. She would keep writing for twenty minutes. And if Neal was still asleep by the time those twenty minutes were up,   
Emma would take a nap as well. 

But once the twenty minutes were up, it became quite clear that Neal was not in the mood for taking a nap. He began to fuss and squirm in his carrier, and so Emma interrupted her writing session to take care of him instead. She grabbed the formula and bottle and then headed into the kitchen. Making him a bottle wasn’t too difficult. It was basically just mixing the formula with water and then shaking the bottle to make sure the mixture was properly “stirred”. No, what was difficult was to get him to actually drink the milk. Neal was a bit squeamish when it came to that. Emma carefully remembered what she had done last night and made sure to keep Neal in an upright position. She rubbed the corners of his little mouth like Regina had done, and sure enough, after a little while, Neal accepted the rubbery nipple and began drinking. 

“Good boy,” Emma praised, glancing at the baby bag. “I wonder how much clothes David packed for you. I don’t think you’ll have enough for a week. We might have to take you shopping, buddy.”

Obviously, Neal had nothing to say for himself. 

“But I think we’ll wait until Regina is available,” Emma mused. “I think she’s better at picking out baby clothes than I am. I would probably end up picking out skinny jeans and a leather jacket for you.” She carefully angled the bottle a little better. “Is skinny jeans even a thing for babies? I mean, do they actually exist?” 

Again, Neal had no answers. And Emma was starting to feel a bit silly for talking to a baby. So she shut up and simply concentrated on feeding him. This was actually very cozy. Sitting here with her arm full of baby. And the little sucking sounds he made when eating were positively adorable. 

“I’m glad you’re staying with us for a week, kid,” Emma said softly, gliding her fingers through Neal’s thin baby hair. “I’m glad I get to know you. That’s actually what Mary Margaret wanted. Isn’t that ironic?” as soon as she had finished the sentence, her mind wandered to David and the haunted look in his eyes. Emma had no problem with knowing where she had seen that look. In Regina’s eyes. Emma recognized it. She felt so sorry for David. The things he had been through was awful. Emma hoped that he somehow would be able to get his life back on track. With Mary Margaret gone, he would actually have a chance, but Emma knew that it most likely would take a while. A long while. This was a process. 

That was when she noticed how heavy Neal had become in her arms. He had fallen asleep. And he had emptied his bottle. “Good job, kiddo,” Emma said softly as she carefully moved Neal from her arms and into his carrier. The shift didn’t wake the baby, and as an afterthought, Emma reached within the baby bag and found a fluffy blanket. She gently covered Neal with the blanket. She didn’t want him to get cold or anything. 

Emma stared at her laptop. She knew that she actually was supposed to resume writing now that Neal was asleep, but there was that sleepiness again. Washing over her like waves. Emma sighed and knew that she shouldn’t be trying to write when she was feeling this sleepy. She would only end up writing nonsense and then she would have to change a bunch of things. 

And so Emma saved today’s work, closed her laptop and then curled up on the couch. She yawned quietly as she closed her eyes. Neal cooed in his sleep, and the sound made Emma snicker softly. That was a really cute sound. Why had it never occurred to her that babies could make such cute sounds? 

“You are totally changing my mind about babies, kid,” the blonde muttered sleepily. Neal made a little hiccup-y sound in his sleep, prompting Emma to snicker softly once more. She could feel how she became heavier and heavier on the couch. Her mind was going fussy. Maybe falling asleep now was a bad idea. She wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, she knew that. But she couldn’t help it. She was so tired. And tomorrow was Sunday. They could relax all day tomorrow. Maybe they could have brunch at Eugenia’s. Regina loved brunch. And Emma loved making Regina happy. And she too loved brunch. Win-win. Yes. They could go for brunch. All four of them. Like a proper little family. Emma smiled sleepily. She couldn’t wait to see Regina’s reaction when she found out that baby Neal was still with them. 

Emma yawned and gave up so to speak. She finally allowed herself to drift off and into a very pleasant dream about tomorrow’s brunch......

She was pulled out of her slumber when she heard the sound of the front door being opened. Then Henry’s voice. He was saying something about the groceries being heavy. 

Emma opened her eyes. She felt a bit stiff after having slept on the couch. There was a slight crick in her neck, and she had a feeling that her hair was a tangled mess. She carefully turned her head and glanced at Neal. He was still fast asleep in his carrier. Emma heard how the fridge was being opened and then shuffling as groceries were being put in there. Even before she had gotten the chance to sit up, Henry came into the living room. The ten year old grinned when he spotted Emma. “Hey, Ma.”

“Hey kiddo,” Emma said a bit sleepily. “Was therapy okay today?”

“Yeah, it was okay,” Henry said with a light shrug. Then he grinned again as he looked at baby Neal in the carrier. “Mom?” he called quietly. “Could you please come in here? Ma has something she wants to show you.”

Now Emma grinned too as she pushed herself into a sitting position. 

They heard a bit more shuffling from the kitchen. The sound of the last bit of groceries being put away. A few cupboards opening and closing, and then Regina came into the living room. She spotted   
Emma first and smiled, but then her gaze landed on Neal, and the look in her eyes changed from joy to confusion. 

“Surprise,” Emma said with a grin. 

Looking ever so confused, Regina’s fingers wiggled in the air as she signed: ‘I don’t understand.’

“David wasn’t really in a position to take care of Neal,” Emma explained. “He was... well, he wasn’t doing too well to be honest, he was stressed about the funeral, and since I’m not going to the funeral, I kind of... offered that we would look after Neal until after the funeral. To be honest, the idea of sending Neal home with him worried me. I hope you don’t mind that I made a decision on your behalf. I would have texted you, but David was about to call a taxi, and-“

Regina interrupted her by putting a soft hand on her cheek. 

“You don’t mind, do you,” Emma asked and put her hand over Regina’s. It was more a statement than a question, really.

Regina rapidly shook her head. Her dark eyes sparkled as she looked at the sleeping baby in the carrier. 

Henry grinned. “Mom already loves him, don’t you, mom?” 

Regina plopped down on the couch, sitting between Emma and Henry. She wrapped one arm around Henry, and one arm around Emma. 

Emma automatically snuggled closer to her girlfriend. “First we move in together and then we get a new kid. We’re doing things the fast way, aren’t we?” 

Regina nodded and her dark eyes sparkled, but it wasn’t until Emma saw the smirk on Regina’s face that she realized that what she just said could have been an innuendo. 

Emma gave Regina a soft nudge and snickered. She made eye contact with Regina and mouthed ‘tomorrow’

Regina blushed prettily at that and bit her bottom lip slightly. 

Neal cooed, reminding them that he was very much present, and that their conversation was less than kid-friendly. 

“I’m hungry,” Henry declared. 

“Right,” Emma said, giving Regina one more nudge and then rising from the couch. “How about you and I head into the kitchen and make us some lunch?” she turned her head and glanced at Regina. 

“You’re cool with being on baby watch, right?” 

Regina nodded eagerly, turning her attention to little Neal and Emma and Henry headed into the kitchen. 

“Smart plan,” Henry muttered lowly.

“I know, right,” Emma said conspiratorially. This was one way to assure that Regina wouldn’t be insisting on cooking all the time.

Henry chuckled as he opened the fridge, and while they debated what to make for lunch, Emma turned her head and glanced into the living room. Neal was starting to wake up, and Regina was tickling his   
little foot. Emma smiled widely at the sight. If this wasn’t idyllic, she didn’t know what was....

To Be Continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: the waiting is over, and Emma and Regina has a bit of sexytimes, and later an unforseen development in the David-situation means that Neal could end up becoming a "lost boy".


	81. Part Eighty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I had to split this chapter because it was enormously long!

Their Sunday morning started in the best way possible. With Regina lightly stroking up and down Emma’s bare arm. 

Emma “mmm’ed” contentedly and then opened her eyes. She blinked slightly as the imagine of Regina became sharper. “Morning, beautiful.”

Regina scoffed a bit and gestured to her messy hair and “unpainted” face, more than indicating that she didn’t look beautiful right now.

“Your bedhead is literally the cutest thing ever,” Emma said as she glanced at Regina’s messy-morning-curls.

Regina scoffed again. 

“I think you’re up early,” Emma softly accused. It couldn’t be that late. Definitely earlier than eight. And earlier than eight during the weekend categorized as early for Emma. 

Regina looked a bit sheepish as she lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers as she signed: ‘maybe I shouldn’t have woken you.’

“Nah, I don’t mind being woken by this,” Emma assured with a smile. “Actually, I can’t imagine a better way to be roused from her slumber.

Regina’s smile became less sheepish. 

Emma lifted her head to glance at the temporary addition to their little family. Neal was still fast asleep in his stroller. “Do you think we should take Eugenia’s offer and borrow that crib from her? I think   
Neal would sleep better in an actual crib, don’t you?” 

Regina nodded and smiled. Then lifted her hands and signed: ‘that’s a good idea.’

“I’m full of good ideas,” Emma teased. 

Regina chuckled and then stretched her arms above her head. 

“Sssstreeeetch,” Emma teased, snuggling closer to her girlfriend and planting a light kiss on her collarbone. It didn’t miss her attention how Regina shivered slightly at the gesture, and then Emma’s morning sleepy brain realized something. 

“Oooh, today it’s been six weeks!” the blonde exclaimed and then bared her teeth in a grin. 

Now Regina was the one to “mmm”, and Emma saw how she flushed slightly. 

“Do you think there’s any chance we could get a babysitter today?” Emma drawled. 

Regina glanced over at the sleeping Neal and then frowned as she shot Emma an admonishing look. 

“He’s a baby, love,” Emma gently reminded her girlfriend. “He doesn’t understand what we’re talking about.”

Regina scowled a bit.

“Henry’s having dinner at Nick’s tonight, isn’t he?” Emma continued, througholy ignoring Regina’s scowling.

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“So he’ll be gone for at least until seven, eight?” 

Regina nodded again. 

“Soooo....” Emma slid closer to her girlfriend and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. “If we could get someone... say Eugenia.... to watch over Neal for a few hours...”

Regina sucked in a breath and nodded. 

“Yeah? Does that sound good?” Emma snickered, already knowing the answer. 

Regina nodded rapidly and bit her lip in that particular way she always did when her mind was wandering places.

“Then how about we ask her once we head over and have breakfast?” Emma suggested. 

Regina nodded again. She liked that suggestion. More than liked. Emma could already see the result of Regina’s “wandering” mind. Her nipples were visibly hard against the thin fabric of her silk pajamas.   
Obviously, Emma couldn’t quite stop looking at Regina’s chest now, and it didn’t take long before Regina picked up on her staring. She followed Emma’s gaze, and her dark eyes widened slightly. Another blush rose in her cheeks as she scrabbled to grab the covers. 

Emma chuckled softly. “Don’t be embarrassed, babe. I love when you’re all hot and bothered for me.” 

Regina huffed as she signed: ‘I have been for the past six weeks.’

“Really?” Emma asked intrigued. “Even when your throat hurt badly?”

Regina nodded in almost grave manner and then signed: ‘you really have awakened something in me.’

“And you have no idea how happy I am about that,” Emma said and stretched her neck so she could plant a light kiss on the side of Regina’s neck. 

Regina shivered again, and Emma marveled at the difference. When they first had really started to date, Regina had panicked at the idea of being touched. And now she shivered in anticipation when Emma kissed her neck. That was really something. 

“I’m proud of you,” Emma said softly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise and signed: ‘I’m not doing anything.’

Emma laughed. “Actually, you’re doing plenty.”

Regina’s confusion didn’t lessen at that. 

“I’m just proud of you, okay?” Emma said lightly. 

Regina nodded but still seemed confused. But she didn’t get the chance to inquire further about it. Neal began cooing in his stroller, and Emma instinctively knew that that meant the end of their morning snuggles. Well, at least the end of their “adult morning snuggles”, that was. 

Regina was out of bed in a heartbeat, and it was possible that her coordination wasn’t completely on point this particular morning. She stumbled slightly on her way over to the stroller. 

“Careful,” Emma snickered. ”Otherwise I might think that you’re high on anesthesia again. As far as I can remember, that went straight to your legs.”

Regina scowled slightly as she lifted Neal out of his stroller and cradled him into his chest. She felt little bottom and then wrinkled her nose slightly at what she found. She was already walking towards the door when Emma stopped her with a: “hey, hey, hey! You changed his diaper at four in the morning. And gave him a bottle. I’m doing it this morning.”

Regina tilted her head slightly. 

Emma got out of bed, stumbling slightly herself. “Give me the baby, Mills,” she quipped. “And then get back in bed.” 

Regina willingly handed baby Neal over and then obediently climbed back in bed. “Don’t move,” Emma said with a snicker. “I’ll be right back, okay?” 

Regina nodded and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She began typing and Emma knew that she most likely was updating Zelena on the “baby situation”. The redhead had been quite surprised when Regina had told him that she and Emma now were looking after baby Neal for David. 

Emma grabbed her glasses from the nightstand, slipped them on, grabbed the baby bag and then left Regina to her texting. She brought Neal into the bathroom where she gently laid him down on that changing mat Eugenia kindly had loaned them. The mat was a leftover from Ruby’s childhood, and Eugenia was only happy that someone else could use it. 

“Alright Nealy,” Emma quipped, using the nickname Henry had bestowed upon Neal sometimes last night. “Let’s make you all clean and happy, eh?”

Exactly like yesterday, Neal was not making a fuss as Emma unsnapped his sleeper. He seemed way more fascinated with looking up at Emma. 

“Good ol’ Em will fix you, kid,” Emma assured, joking once again as she peeled Neal’s dirty diaper off him. “Yikes. You’ve had a productive night, eh?” 

Neal gurgled happily in response.

“Please don’t pee on me, okay,” Emma half-warned as she wiped him clean with a couple of those baby wipes. “That’s not how I wanna start my morning.” 

Neal gurgled again as Emma carefully checked to make sure that he hadn’t developed a rash or anything.

And he didn’t pee on her. He continued to be a sweet little angel of a boy as Emma put a fresh, clean diaper on him and then snapped the sleeper over it. 

“There we go,” the blonde said as she lifted Neal up after having disposed of the dirty diaper and througholy washed her hands. “Now you’re all clean, but I bet you won’t be happy until you have your   
bottle, isn’t that right?” 

Neal cooed in response. That was definitely the case. 

“Then we better go and fix that too,” Emma said briskly and almost surprised herself when she pressed a soft, quick kiss to Neal’s smooth baby cheek. Goodness, she too was getting way too attached to this little mister. 

“Lucky we get to have you for a week,” Emma said. She immediately felt a little guilty the second the words had left her mouth. Neal was David’s son. And David was struggling right now. Emma reminded herself to call him tomorrow. She had promised him updates about how Neal was doing. And she wanted updates about David. 

She carried Neal downstairs where she found his bottle and box of formula in the kitchen. She briefly left Neal in the living room on that thick, fluffy blanket Regina had bought on her way home from voice lessons yesterday. The blanket was perfect to temporarily park babies on. He could easily hang out there for a while. 

With Neal “parked” Emma headed back into the kitchen to prepare his formula. She tried to be as quiet as she did so. But maybe she didn’t really have to be. She could hear some pottering around in the bathroom. Henry was clearly up early on this particular Sunday morning. 

The blonde smiled as she heard Neal coo from the living room. She was starting to love that sound. Almost as much as she loved the sound of Regina’s pencil scratching against the post-it note when she wrote a message. 

After a few moments, Emma could bring one filled bottle with her into the living room. She crouched down and lifted Neal up. Then she asked the baby: “should we bring this bottle upstairs so Regina can watch you have breakfast? I think she loves watching you eat. She loves listening to those cute little sounds you make when you drink.”

Neal cooed in her arms. 

“Yeah? Was that a yes, kiddo?” Emma inquired, pressing another kiss to Neal’s cheek. He was so soft. Why had nobody ever told her how soft babies were? Seriously, he was velvet soft. Emma felt tempted to nuzzle her nose against his little cheek again and again. She was starting to understand why Regina kept touching Neal at every opportunity she got.

But now Neal squirmed a bit in her arms, and Emma figured that the poor little dude was tired of listening to her nonsense. And most likely hungry too, so she quickly headed towards the stairs and carried both him and the bottle upstairs. 

Regina hadn’t moved an inch. She was still sitting in the bed with her cellphone in hand and laughing about some message.

“What’s the joke, Mills?” Emma asked. 

Regina just shrugged lightly and teasingly in response. 

“I think young Neal wants to have breakfast in bed this morning,” Emma quipped as she carefully climbed back into bed with Neal and the bottle.

Regina laughed even though it had been a pretty horrible joke on Emma’s behalf. 

Emma leaned back against her pillow and then positioned Neal in her arms. She didn’t even have to do that thing where she rubbed the corners of his mouth. He simply accepted the bottle and began   
sucking eagerly.

Regina automatically scooted closer to Emma and smiled beamingly. 

“You find me five billion times more attractive when I’m holding a baby,” Emma mock accused and laughed. 

Regina’s lips pursed and she scowled a bit as her fingers wiggled in the air. ‘I always find you attractive.’

“Yeah, but a bit more when I’m interacting with a baby, though,” Emma teased. “You find it terribly attractive that I’m such good mommy material.”

Regina was positively scowling as she signed: ‘I’ve seen you with Henry. I already know you are.’

Emma laughed and looked down at the baby in her arms. “How is Zelena doing?” she asked a bit small talk like. “Is she doing alright?”

Regina nodded. 

“Missing her sister and nephew like crazy?” Emma continued a bit jokingly. 

Regina nodded again. 

“I suppose it’ll be a little while before she adjusts to being on her own,” Emma mused and looked up at Regina. “What about you? How are you adjusting?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Lots of things are happening right now,” Emma clarified. “You and the kid move in, and suddenly we end up taking care of a baby. That’s a lot to take in. So I’m checking in and making sure you’re okay.”

Regina looked fondly at Emma and then booped the blonde’s nose in that way she always did when she found Emma to be positively endearing.

Emma grinned. She liked when Regina found her positively endearing. 

That’s when she realized that the little sucking sounds had stopped. Emma looked down at the baby in her arms and felt every bit like a proud momma when she discovered that Neal had emptied his   
bottle. “Good job, buddy!” she praised, and Neal fussed in response. He had most likely swallowed some air, and the blonde knew exactly what that meant. 

“Now for some serious business...” Emma turned to her girlfriend. “How do I get him to burp?” she wasn’t very good at making Neal burp like he was supposed to. 

Regina made a motion with her hands, and Emma willingly handed her the baby and the little blanket Neal had been swaddled in. 

Regina first draped the blanket over her shoulder, and then she positioned Neal firmly against her shoulder. She supported his bottom with one hand and used the other pat his back gently. It worked as intended. Neal didn’t squirm against her shoulder for too long. Instead he burped rather loudly.

Emma bursted out laughing. “Good job, buddy! That was an awesome belch!”

Neal cooed satisfied against Regina’s shoulder. If Emma didn’t knew any better, she would say that the baby was proud of his burp. 

So was Regina. She gently “peeled” Neal away from her shoulder so she could kiss his chubby little cheek and nuzzle her nose against his little button one. That made him coo again. 

Maybe Emma had teased Regina about how the brunette found her more attractive when she was holding a baby, but now Emma wasn’t kidding anymore. There really was something oh so beautiful about seeing Regina with baby Neal. It looked like... It looked like she was sitting with their baby. Not a baby they had “borrowed” for a week. But their own baby. Fuck, Emma was growing more and more attached to Neal. She just couldn’t help it. 

“You guys are so adorable,” she said softly

Regina flashed her a “I know, right”-look and then she handed Neal back to the blonde. 

“No wait, where are you going?” Emma complained when Regina rose from bed and walked over to the closet. 

Regina turned her head and flashed Emma an amused glance over her shoulder. Then she opened closet and found a pair of black skinny jeans and a soft, grey cashmere sweater.

“Does that mean our morning is bed is over?” Emma quipped. It certainly looked like it. 

And Regina flashed Emma a rather overbearing smile as she poked around in the closet for a few moments. Emma caught a faint glimpse of something black and lacy before Regina disappeared out of the door and the blonde heard her pad down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

Emma sighed as she heard the door to the bathroom open and then close. Black lace underwear. Regina was planning on wearing black lace underwear today. Lord have mercy. 

“Man, I really hope Eugenia is up for babysitting you a few hours,” Emma thought out loud as she looked down at baby Neal. 

Neal responded by cooing and wiggling slightly, and Emma immediately felt rightfully chastened. “You’re right, I probably shouldn’t talk about that stuff while you’re here.”

Neal cooed again. 

“Or think about it,” Emma hastily added. “I get it.”

But despite her own words, she wasn’t doing a very good job at keeping her thoughts out of the gutter. She kept thinking about how long it had been since she and Regina were last together “like that”.   
Kept thinking about the last time they had been intimate. That had been on the night before Regina’s surgery. In the shower in their hotel room. Emma’s stomach fluttered. Now she was thinking about their train journey to Toronto. All those lovely hours they had spent in their sleep cabin. Golden hours. Precious hours. The blonde bit her lip. She was pretty sure her pulse had quickened. She was shockingly close to losing herself completely in all the delicious, yummy memories.

At least she could have until she was brought back by the sound of Henry knocking on the bedroom door and the following: “mom? Ma?”

“Come in, kid,” Emma said and immediately scolded herself. She really shouldn’t be thinking about that kind of stuff while she was holding the baby. It wasn’t suitable. 

Henry came into the bedroom. He was already dressed, and his hair was wet. He had clearly taken a shower while Emma and Regina had been lazy in bed. “Where’s mom?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

“She went to go grab a shower,” Emma told him. “Morning, kid. Have you slept well?”

“Mmm,” Henry nodded and hid a massive yawn behind his hand. 

“Careful, kid. Your jaw might fall off,” Emma teased. 

“You’re funny,” Henry said with a deadpan that was a carbon copy of Regina’s deadpan. “Is Neal being fussy?”

“No, not at all,” Emma said and smiled. “He just had his bottle and then he made an awesome burp. It was a pity you weren’t here for it.”

Henry chuckled. “Aww, man. I would have loved to see that.”

“I’ll holler after you the next time,” Emma joked as she wiggled into a more upright sitting position. “Can you lay the baby blanket out on the bed?” 

“Sure thing, Ma,” Henry said briskly as he quickly grabbed Neal’s blanket and laid it out on the bed as instructed. 

“Thanks, kid,” Emma said, holding Neal close as she stood from the bed. “Wanna help me get the little dude dressed?”

“Yeah!” Henry said excitedly. 

“Great,” Emma chuckled as she carefully laid Neal down on the blanket. “I need all the help I can get. You watch him and make sure he doesn’t wiggle off the bed, okay?” 

“Sure,” Henry laughed. 

Emma crouched down and rummaged through the bag of baby clothes. She could hear Henry talk softly to the baby, and that made Emma smile broadly. Hearing Henry talk to baby Neal was another adorable thing. 

“Let’s see...” the blonde said as she hauled a rust colored knitted sweater with a smiling fox motive out of the bag. “What do you think of this one, kid?” 

“It looks really cute,” Henry said. “Try and see if you can find the matching hat, Ma.”

“Okay. Gimme two seconds...” Emma roamed through the bag of baby clothes again and felt every bit triumphant when she hauled the little matching knitted hat with “fox ears” out of the bag. “Aha! Found   
it!”

“Awesome,” Henry grinned. “He’s gonna look so cute!” 

“Definitely,” Emma said as he hauled a pair of rust colored velvet pants and a white onesie out of the bag as well. “Shall we see if we are as awesome at dressing him as your mom is?”

Henry snickered and declared that he thought that was a great idea. And so the pair helped each other with unsnapping Neal’s sleeper and the thin onesie he was wearing underneath. Neal was as happy   
as could be, but he made the process a bit difficult because he kept kicking up his little feet. 

“What do you think babies are gurgling about?” Henry asked when Neal lay cooing happily wearing only his diaper. 

“Bullfighting?” Emma suggested with a grin. 

Henry laughed heartedly and added to the silliness: “Or laser tag?” 

”One of the two for sure,” Emma snickered. 

Neal cooed again.

“Okay, we better dress him before he gets cold,” Emma said. 

“Right.”

Once again, they helped each other. Henry gently kept Neal’s chubby little legs in place as Emma tugged the onesie over his head and buttoned it. Next was the little footed velvet pants. That was a bit trickier, but Emma and Henry managed. Neal fussed a bit when they guided his little arms through the sleeves of the sweater, but once again, Emma and Henry managed to get the job done with minimal “damage”. Neal was still fairly contend by the time they could smoothen the sweater over his round baby belly. He didn’t even start crying when Henry placed the little hat on his head. 

“Aww,” Emma beamed. “Don’t he look cute now! Our little fox.”

Neal gurgled. 

“You said “our”,” Henry said quietly. 

“What?” Emma said. 

“’Our’ little fox,” the ten year old repeated. “That’s what you said.”

“Right, so I did,” Emma airily acknowledged. “Woops.”

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the bedroom opened and Regina stepped inside. She was bathed and dressed in the jeans and the grey cashmere sweater. She had applied her makeup with the dark raspberry lipstick being the finishing touch. Her hair had been smoothened and straightened, and Emma noted that she had braided a lock of it and then tugged the braid behind her ear, a clever way to keep her hair away from her face. And also a very beautiful hairstyle. It was no secret that Emma loved Regina’s hair, but there was something in particular about the way Regina had her hair today. Somehow, that little braid seemed to symbolize hope and youthfulness. It reminded Emma of the way Regina’s hair had been when she was younger. Emma had seen in the photo albums that   
Regina used to have her hair in a long braid. 

“Look, mom,” Henry said, interrupting Emma’s train of thoughts. “We’ve dressed Neal!” 

Regina looked at the baby gurgling happily on his blanket, and her face lit up in a smile. Then she looked back at Henry and her fingers wiggled in the air as she asked Henry if he had slept well. 

“Yep,” Henry confirmed. “I slept fine. But I’m hungry!”

“Then it’s lucky we’re going to Eugenia’s to have brunch when I’ve showered,” Emma said. 

“We are?” Henry asked excitedly. “Can I have a bear claw for breakfast?” 

Regina scowled slightly at that. 

“Can I have a bear claw for breakfast?” Emma teasingly echoed. 

Regina folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes slightly. 

“Pleeeaaaase?” Henry asked mock whiningly. 

Regina huffed now. She clearly didn’t appreciate their cheek. 

“Okay, okay, before we dig ourselves in deeper, maybe some real food in our bellies wouldn’t be so bad,” Emma laughed. “And then maybe we can have a bear claw afterwards, okay?” 

Regina nodded, clearly mollified. 

“Fine,” Henry agreed. “Then hurry and go have that shower, Ma! I’m hungry!”

“Aye-aye, captain,” Emma joked as she opened the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a white tanktop and a random set of underwear. “I’ll be right back.”

And so she left Regina and Henry in charge over baby Neal and headed into the bathroom. She did the first and most important thing, which was relieving her bladder, and then she was quick to strip out   
of her pajamas and switch the water on. As she stepped under the water, she thought about how nice this Sunday morning was. Could this really be how all her Sundays would look like from now on? 

Emma couldn’t wait. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and applied a generous amount to her hair.

The blonde had no desire to spend too much time in the shower. She was ridiculously aware that the more time she spent dawdling in the bathroom, the less time she could spend with Regina and Henry and the baby. 

Emma hurried as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Then she grabbed the bottle of conditioner, applied that to her hair and soaped up her body. She strained her ears and was sure she could hear Henry in the hallway. And Neal. Was he cooing? Emma strained her ears again. Or was he in fact crying? She hoped not. It would be quite unfair if Regina had to deal with his screaming fit on her own. She was most likely better at soothing him than Emma was, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that they were in this together.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Emma rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and the shampoo off her body. Then she concluded her shower and grabbed her towel. Rubbing the towel over her body, Emma glanced at her bathtub and thought about how long it had been since she and Regina had taken a bath together. They would have to do that soon. Very soon. Emma’s belly tingled a bit as another pleasant memory popped up in her head. The last time she and Regina had taken a bath together. That had been incredible. Regina had been incredible. The way her body had moved in the water. The way her back had arched when she... 

Okay, Emma was totally getting distracted again. She had to get a move on instead of dreaming.

And so she hurried as she toweled herself off and slipped her underwear and bra on. Next, she pulled the tanktop over her head and stepped into her jeans. She quickly brushed through her hair and pulled it back in a braid. She brushed her teeth and then applied a little bit of mascara and some of that pink lip gloss. There. Now she was ready. Emma left the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom where she found Regina sitting cross-legged on the bed. Baby Neal was laying on his blanket, happily cooing and kicking up his little feet. Regina was smiling as she watched over him. 

“Did he have a screaming fit a second ago?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. 

“Oh. I must have heard it wrong then,” Emma half-chuckled. “Maybe its my maternal instinct kicking in or something like that.”

Regina chuckled softly at that and then she looked up at Emma instead of looking at the baby. Her dark gaze wandered from Emma’s toned arms and to the neckline on her tanktop. 

Emma smirked shamelessly, but before she could get the chance to comment on it, Henry came back into the bedroom. Wearing his navy coat and looking ever so ready. “So? Are we leaving?” he asked a bit impatiently. 

“Yes, kid. We’re leaving,” Emma confirmed as she carefully lifted both Neal and the blanket up. “Come on, little dude. Woops. There we go.”

Neal gurgled happily in her arms, and Regina rose from the bed, lightly brushing a hand over her cashmere sweater. 

“You look great today,” Emma said casually. “Did I mention that?”

Regina chuckled and did that thing were she tugged her hair behind her ear. 

“Stop flirting with mom and lets go!” Henry insisted. 

Regina chuckled again and nodded overbearingly to her son and then gestured to him to help her with the stroller. 

Henry willingly grabbed onto the stroller and together he and Regina maneuvered it down the stairs. While Emma continuously told them to be careful, because honestly it looked dangerous, the way they   
were balancing the stroller between them. She was literally so afraid that either Henry or Regina would end up falling down the stairs. 

“Ma, we got it!” Henry insisted. Only to teether slightly and having to hastily grab on to the railing. “Oops.” 

“What did I just...” Emma clutched Neal into her chest. “Tell you?”

“I got it,” Henry insisted. 

“Good, because falling down the stairs is not allowed,” Emma joked. 

“Funny, Ma. Real funny.”

In the end, nobody fell down the stairs. Regina and Henry managed to maneuver the stroller downstairs and into the hall without any accidents. Neal was “parked” in the stroller and laid cooing while   
Emma and Regina were putting on their coats and Henry his shoes. Emma took the opportunity to “ogle” Regina as she brushed a hand over her coat with the blue fur collar. That coat really suited her. 

Henry groaned dramatically, and Emma had a feeling that he had in fact seen her stare at Regina. Woops.

To Be Continued.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: More of SwanQueen's Sunday with sexytimes, and later on, we hear a bit about the David-situation.


	82. Part Eighty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, this chapter is very, very long!
> 
> Secondly, this chapter is divided into three "themes". First, it's super sweet and family minded. Then it gets super sexy and NSFW, and lastly, it gets serious. Very, very serious.

Soon Emma, Regina and Henry arrived at Eugenia’s Inn, and Ruby immediately looked up and smiled. “Well, well, look who it is. My favorite family!”

“Hey, Rubes,” Emma said and returned the smile. “Any chance we can get some brunch?”

“Absolutely,” Ruby said with a nod. “Just sit down and I’ll whip some up for ya.”

“Can I have cocoa?” Henry piped up. 

Regina pursed her lips for a second but then nodded in a surrendering manner.

“Awesome!” the ten year old grinned. 

They sat down at a table right in the middle of the diner. The stroller with Neal was placed close to them, and it very much looked like the little boy had fallen asleep again. 

“So, cocoa for young master Mills, and what will you guys be having?” Ruby asked. 

“I think I’ll have cocoa too,” Emma said. “With extra cinnamon.”

Regina chuckled and signed “coffee”. Emma effortlessly translated for her. 

“Alright. I’ll find that for you,” Ruby said briskly and then grinned as she glanced at Neal in the stroller. “Aww. He’s adorable.”

“He definitely is,” Emma agreed with a grin. 

“How long is he staying with you again?” Ruby asked. 

“Oh, only for a week,” Emma said and could hear the complain in her own voice. “Only until the funeral is over with.”

“Oh,” Ruby said softly, nodding. She had already expressed how sorry she was about Mary Margaret’s passing, and while Emma had thanked her for it, the blonde wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about people condoling her. Mary Margaret’s death was still a bit of a vacuum in her mind. Maybe the reaction would come later. Maybe it wouldn’t. Either way, Regina had instructed Emma to immediately come to her if she felt upset. 

“Ruby! We have a brunch to prepare! You don’t have time for chitchat,” Eugenia barked from behind the counter. 

“Yes, Granny,” Ruby said and rolled her eyes as she stomped back into the kitchen. 

Both Emma, Henry and Regina chuckled at that.

Emma leaned back on her chair and smiled as she glanced at Henry and Regina. This was life. 

And life only got better when Ruby and another waitress came over with their brunch. Crispy bacon. Bagels with cream cheese. Scrambled eggs. Muffins. A bowl of freshly cut fruit. Toast. Golden pancakes. Sausages. And two cups of hot cocoa with extra cinnamon. And a cup of coffee.

“Oh yeah,” Emma said plainly when she looked at the food. 

“I am hungry like the wolf,” Henry declared. 

Regina laughed, and Ruby said: “like the wolf, huh? Are you related to us?”

“Funny,” Henry snickered. “Maybe I’m a werewolf?”

Ruby’s eyes went wide in mock fear, and Henry laughed as she and the other waitress slowly backed away from the table. 

Emma threw herself into the “eating party”. She started with the crispy bacon. Why save the best for last? The crunch it made when she crushed it between her teeth was absolutely delicious. 

Regina on the other hand started with the cream cheese bagel. Sensible as always. She raised an eyebrow ever so slightly but didn’t comment on it when Henry opted for a muffin as his first choice. 

“I think we should go out and have brunch every Sunday,” Emma declared between bits of bacon. 

“Or how about every day?” Henry eagerly suggested. 

Regina snorted quietly, and Neal cooed slightly in his stroller. 

“See? Neal wants to have brunch every day too!” Henry said triumphantly. 

“Neal knows what’s good,” Emma quipped and flushed the bacon down with some cocoa. “Which reminds me... Regina, do you think it’s a good idea to borrow that crib?”

Regina nodded in affirmative. 

“Great. Then I think I’ll ask Eugenia now while I remember it,” Emma said briskly as she rose from her seat. “I’ll be right back. Don’t eat my pancakes, Henry!”

“I’d never do that,” Henry immediately and firmly proclaimed.

Emma chuckled as she walked up to the counter. She patiently waited until Eugenia emerged from the kitchen. 

“Something wrong with my cooking?” the elderly woman quipped. 

Emma laughed. “No, of course not, Eugenia. You are the best cook in the world.

“After Regina I hope.”

“Obviously,” Emma confirmed with another chuckle. “Anyway, I was wondering if we could take you up on that offer about borrowing Ruby’s old crib?”

“But of course,” Eugenia said with a smile. “I’m just happy to see it being used. It’s a shame that it’s standing and collecting dust. I’ll bring it down from the attic and clean it and then you and Regina can  
stop by tonight and pick it up before the little man is going to sleep for the night. How does that sound?”

“That’s perfect,” Emma said. “Thank you so much.”

Eugenia shrugged in that “it’s nothing”-manner and then she glanced at Neal in the stroller and smiled. “He’s a real charmer that one.”

“That he is,” Emma agreed with a grin. 

“He’s so sweet I could steal him,” Eugenia continued, and her eyes sparkled with amusement. 

Emma saw an opportunity and grabbed it with both hands. “How would you feel about stealing him for a few hours this afternoon then?”

“I would love to watch over the little man,” Eugenia beamed. “That wouldn’t be a problem at all.”

“Great,” Emma said, inadvertently jumping up and down at the opportunity of being alone with Regina. “Then we’ll bring him over at... say, four? Does that sound okay?”

“That’s perfect,” Eugenia said. “I’m looking forward to spending time with the little pup.”

Emma smiled as she thanked her. Little pup. That was a pretty adorable nickname for Neal. Feeling satisfied with having managed to both arrange for them to borrow a crib, and some alone time for her and Regina. That was pretty good. The blonde turned around and walked back to the table she shared with Regina and Henry. Mother and son seemed highly engaged in a conversation whether Captain America or Iron Man was the best Avenger. Regina’s fingers were certainly dancing in the air, and it was going a bit too fast for Emma to be able to keep up with the conversation. But she didn’t need to. Not right now. Right now it was far more important to “attack” the pancakes on her plate. They tasted bloody amazing. Sugary sweet and crispy. And covered in maple syrup. Mmm. Perfect. 

“How can you not think that Iron Man is better than Captain America?” Henry exclaimed. “Iron Man has a really awesome suit, mom!”

Regina signed, and it made Henry groan dramatically and turn to Emma. “Ma, tell her she’s being ridiculous!”

“Nope, sorry kid. I’m too busy eating,” Emma said between mouthfuls of pancake. 

Henry huffed, clearly deeply offended that Emma wasn’t taking his side. 

“Maybe you should eat your pancakes before they get cold?” Emma suggested, chuckling about the look on Henry’s face. 

Henry grumbled under his breath but nevertheless started to eat his pancakes. And it didn’t take long before the scowl on his face turned into pure bliss. 

“I know, right,” Emma snickered. 

Regina chuckled softly as she dug into her own pancakes. 

The brunch was almost eaten, and they were nibbling on what was left of it when Henry suddenly stood from his chair and declared that he had to go to the bathroom. 

Emma couldn’t blame him. Considering how fast he had drunken his cocoa, she was actually pretty surprised that he hadn’t needed the bathroom until now. 

Once he had disappeared through the door, Emma leaned closer to Regina and said conspiratorially and lowly: “I might have gotten us some alone time this afternoon.” 

Regina’s eyes widened and she tilted her head slightly. 

“Eugenia was cool with watching the little dude for a few hours,” Emma said and brushed her fingertips over Regina’s hand. “So this afternoon, it’ll just be you and me. What do you think about that?”

She hadn’t needed asking. Regina’s teeth immediately sank into her bottom lip, and Emma could see a faint rosy glow rise in her cheeks. It wasn’t very difficult to work out where Regina had her mind right now. Emma chuckled softly as she gave Regina’s hand a soft squeeze. She could feel her heart had started to thud pleasantly in her chest, and suddenly her thoughts were less than appropriate considering the fact that they were in a diner and not in a more private setting. Emma inhaled quietly. A more private setting. Yes. She couldn’t wait to have Regina all to herself in a more private setting. 

Emma caught herself staring at Regina’s chest. God, that sweater she was wearing today was tight in all the right places. And knowing that Regina was wearing black lace underwear underneath didn’t exactly make Emma’s thoughts any cleaner. Emma was quite literally struggling now.

And perhaps Regina had suddenly gotten the ability to read minds. She definitely smirked as she squeezed Emma’s hand. 

Emma quietly cleared her throat and tried to think about something else, but she failed miserably. Now the only thing she could think about was Regina’s underwear. God damnit. She seriously had to cross her legs under the table. 

Regina had clearly seen her little shift. Her dark eyes were gleaming now, and Emma swallowed something. Six weeks was a long time. A very long time. 

She would have liked to say something scandalously flirty to Regina, but she couldn’t very well do that while they were in a diner. And besides, Henry came back to the table. He sat down and promptly asked if he could have a second cup of hot cocoa. Regina shook her head, rejected that. Then she signed that he’d had plenty already. 

“But I’m a growing boy,” Henry cleverly argued. 

That prompted Regina to sigh deeply and shake her head in a very grave manner.

“And completely hilarious too,” Emma snickered as she pushed his glass of orange juice towards him. While he drank, Emma desperately tried to push any “lewd” thought out of her head. Regina smirked at her. Maybe she was trying the same. 

The rest of their morning and early afternoon was very nice. They didn’t do much. Mostly hung out downstairs in the living room. More specifically, splayed out on the couch all three of them. Henry ended up finding Scrabble in one of the cupboards and then they settled down on the floor by the fireplace. Neal had been fed and changed and was therefore peacefully asleep in his stroller while Emma, Regina and Henry played an epic game of scrabble. 

“’Inchoate’ is not a word, mom!” the ten year old protested as he looked at the latest word Regina had come up with. 

“It is, actually,” Emma said. 

Regina snickered triumphantly. 

“Well, what does it mean then?” Henry demanded. 

“It means something that hasn’t fully begun or developed yet,” Emma quickly explained. 

“Right. Okay. It’s your turn, Ma.”

Emma felt less than accomplished when she only managed to come up with the word “milk”, but Henry looked quite triumphant as he managed to form the word “chestnut”. But only until Regina as easy as one-two-three formed the word “indefatigable”.

“That’s not a word either,” the boy said, but he sounded less than sure. 

“Unfortunately, it is,” Emma said bitterly as she marked that Regina had just scored double points. Again. “You know what, kid? I think your mom is gonna win this game.”

“Seriously?” Henry groaned. 

“Yup.”

“Then she has to buy us ice cream,” Henry said firmly. 

Regina could clearly live with that. She still looked rather triumphant. Adorably triumphant. Emma really wanted to tell her that, but for Henry’s sake she had to try and not turn things “mushy”. 

“Wipe that smile off, Mills,” Emma said mock sternly. “You’re buying us both ice cream. Just so you know.”

Regina laughed heartedly. 

“And it has to be Half Baked,” Henry added.

Regina looked even more amused as she nodded her yes. 

“Well, your mom wins. Again.” Emma said as she quickly calculated their points. 

After their “epic” game of scrabble and following ass whooping by Regina, Neal woke up and began fussing. He clearly needed his diaper changed. Emma offered to do so, but Regina teasingly claimed it  
was her “punishment” for having won the game, and she quickly carried Neal upstairs to the bathroom.

Emma and Henry moved the game, and they ended up in a passionate discussion about whether Tom Holland or Tobey Maguire was the better Spiderman. Emma was advocating very strongly for Tobey Maguire and was basically talking with her hands when Regina came back downstairs with Neal in her arms. She glanced once at Emma and Henry, raised an eyebrow and then disappeared into the kitchen. 

Emma laughed heartedly at the way Regina so obviously was escaping their “superhero-talk” as she once had referred to it. 

And Emma and Henry did not reach an understanding. Henry preferred Tom Holland. Emma preferred Tobey Maguire. They agreed to disagree. And then Emma went into the kitchen to “rescue” Regina. 

What she found in the kitchen was positively adorable. Regina was bouncing Neal up and down and blowing raspberries on his stomach, causing the baby to make that happy squealing sound. 

“Aww,” Emma said, cooing herself. She walked over and hugged Regina around the middle. “You two are so adorable!”

Regina adjusted Neal a little better in her arms and then she put two warm fingers under Emma’s chin, tilting the blonde’s face upwards. 

“What are you after?” Emma asked with a chuckle. 

Regina answered that by slotting their lips together in a kiss, and Emma exhaled in both surprise and delight. Definitely delight, but she was quite surprised as well, because Regina was kissing her in a particular way. A way, she only ever did when they were alone. 

But Emma found it incredibly easy to just roll with it and kiss Regina back. She would have pulled Regina even closer, but she couldn’t do that because Regina was holding the baby. 

And it was indeed Neal who put a stop to their kiss. He cooed in Regina’s arms, and Emma snickered as she pulled back. “Getting a little impatient, Mills?” she teased lightly. 

Regina nodded firmly. Her eyes were dark. She clearly wasn’t playing around. 

“I get it,” Emma said and gave Regina’s forearm a little squeeze. “Six weeks is a long time, beautiful.” 

Regina nodded again. She almost looed a bit miserable now. 

“Don’t worry,” Emma soothed. “Pretty soon we’ll have the house all to ourselves...”

The brunette bit her lip in expectation at that. 

Some time later, Emma was standing in the kitchen, impatiently waiting for Regina to come home. She had been driving Henry over to Nick’s place, Emma had dropped Neal off at Eugenia’s. Ruby and Dorothy had been there, and Emma was every bit sure that little Neal would be in the very best of hands. With three people to fuss over him and cuddle him. 

And now Emma was impatiently waiting for Regina to come home. Nick’s house wasn’t terribly far away, so Emma reckoned that it couldn’t be long before Regina was home. Regina wasn’t the only one who was impatient. So was Emma. Really, really impatient! She was literally just passing the time until Regina came home. Had even resolved to wiping the kitchen table. Several times. The kitchen table didn’t even need wiping, but Emma had to do SOMETHING until Regina came back. 

Emma’s head snapped up when she heard the sound of tires in the gravel. She immediately peered out of the window and looked like some sort of giraffe. But odd behavior aside, Emma was very happy with what she was seeing. Regina’s car in the driveway. Emma felt tempted to go outside and greet Regina in the sweetest way possible, but decided against it anyway. Surely, she could contain herself until Regina came into the house.

Her urge to contain herself wasn’t tested for long. Soon Emma heard footsteps in the gravel. Regina walking up the little steps to the porch. Then the sound of the front door opening. Regina was pottering around in the hallway now. Emma imagined that she was hanging up her coat and slipping her shoes off. Emma dumped the washcloth on the table. She was done pretending that she was wiping the table. Instead she paced slightly as she waited for Regina.

After another moment or so, Regina came into the kitchen. Clearly searching for Emma and smiling when she found the blonde.

“Hey,” Emma said and didn’t waste any time. She simply walked over to Regina, wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her. 

Regina teethered slightly in surprise, but then her hands came up to cup Emma’s cheek as they kissed each other. 

Emma knew that she probably should be asking if it went okay with dropping Henry off, but now was definitely not the time for questions. She moved her arms so she could skim her fingers up and down  
Regina’s sides and then caress her jeans clad thighs lightly. 

“I... really fucking love when you wear jeans!” Emma muttered against Regina’s lips, and she could feel how Regina chuckled slightly. Then she was kissing Emma again, deeply, sweetly, and Emma couldn’t possibly contain herself any longer. Kissing Regina was wonderful, but Emma needed it to be upstairs. In their bed. 

“With the risk of sounding like an enormous cliché...” Emma murmured. “Do you wanna take this upstairs?”

Regina nodded eagerly, took Emma’s hand, and the blonde laughed as she more or less was dragged towards the stairs.

Regina didn’t waste time when they made it upstairs either. As soon as the bedroom door had closed behind them, she instantly kissed Emma again. Fiercely and a tad demandingly. Emma wasn’t far from being pressed right up against the wall.

Emma’s head lolled back, her eyes snapped shut, and she moaned. Regina was currently kissing her neck in the most wonderful way possible. God, right now, Emma couldn’t even remember the last time that had happened. But she could remember one of the many, many things she had envisioned doing during their six weeks of abstinence. 

“Do you know what I really want to try?” Emma breathed and congratulated herself with sounding somewhat coherent. 

Regina instantly took a step back and shook her head. She gave Emma a look of curiosity. 

“Carrying you to bed,” Emma snickered. 

Regina laughed at that. In that sweet “you are such an idiot”-manner Emma so loved. 

“So? Can I?” Emma asked sweetly. “Please? I promise I won’t drop you. At least not until we make it to the bed.”

Regina laughed again and nodded her yes. 

“Awesome,” Emma grinned. She didn’t waste any time with making her next “move”. She scooped Regina up, and Regina helpfully wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist. 

“You know what, I could get used to this,” Emma said playfully. “I like carrying you, Mills.”

Regina snickered and Emma tried to be as elegant as possible as she carried the brunette over to the bed. But she wasn’t half as smooth as she could have hoped for. When she was two steps away from the bed, she almost tripped and ended up “dumping” Regina on the bed a bit harder than intended. 

Regina made a slight oomph sound and then laughed heartedly when she ended up on her back on the bed. 

“Oh, shoot!” Emma said, horrified. “Are you alright?”

Regina nodded amusedly and then she was making the famous “come hither”-sign with her finger. She didn’t have to ask twice. Emma immediately climbed up the bed. She fiddled with the bottom of  
Regina’s grey cashmere shirt, but before she could make her intentions known, Regina abruptly sat up in bed and rucked her sweater up. She pulled it over her head, and two seconds later, the cashmere sweater was laying on the floor. 

Emma took a moment to drink in the image of Regina in her black lace bra. “Jesus,” she murmured, lifting her hands to Regina’s breasts. “I’ve really missed this.”

So had Regina. She instantly moaned and pushed her breasts further against Emma’s hands, and Emma immediately got the hint and squeezed Regina’s breasts softly. That made Regina open the button in her jeans and then unzip them. She wiggled slightly as she attempted to wrestle the jeans down her legs. 

“Can I do that?” Emma asked immediately. 

Regina nodded eagerly and was already lifting her hips. 

“I love when you’re eager, babe,” Emma said earnestly as she tugged the jeans down Regina’s legs. She was more successful than Regina had been, and it didn’t take long before the jeans were pooling  
around Regina’s ankles. Regina wiggled again, and this time she managed to kick the jeans off. 

Emma’s mouth was positively watering at the sight of Regina only in here underwear. Jesus, Emma wanted her like she had never wanted her before!

Regina sat up once more and then she was pulling the tanktop over Emma’s head. In a matter of seconds, the tanktop landed on the floor next to Regina’s jeans and sweater. Emma’s breath hitched. The  
look Regina was giving her was positively intense. Brimming with arousal. Emma shuffled forward on her knees and captured Regina’s lips in another searing kiss. One that send shivers down her spine  
and made her lips tingle slightly. Regina flopped backwards and pulled Emma down on top of her. Their breasts were pressed together, and Emma moaned unabashedly into the kiss. Regina’s fingers were in her hair now. Combing through the blonde locks again and again and then tugging ever so slightly. Emma moaned again. This just felt so fucking good! She was just about to tell Regina that, but before she even got the chance to open her mouth, Regina was shifting underneath them and then flipping them, so she was the one on top. Emma gasped in sheer surprise as she found herself pinned underneath Regina. The brunette had never done that before, but Emma was more than willing to roll with it. The way Regina couldn’t hold back was amazingly sexy. She claimed Emma’s lips in another fierce kiss and her hands wandered down and touched Emma’s breasts through her bra, and Emma wiggled because she could feel the effect of Regina’s touches everywhere. 

“Oh fuck, Regina!” she exclaimed and tried to remember how one breathed normally. 

Regina smiled down at her, and now her hands crept behind Emma’s back. She began to fiddle with the clasp on Emma’s bra. 

“Yes! For the love of god take it off!” Emma breathed. 

Regina laughed heartedly at that, and then she opened the clasp on Emma’s bra. She slid the straps down Emma’s arms and then peeled the bra off of her. 

“Oh man,” Emma said upon suddenly realizing something. Her cotton bra was navy. But only now she remembered that her panties were black. 

Regina tilted her at Emma’s exclamation. 

”My underwear’s not matching,” the blonde grumbled. 

Regina looked as though she was waiting for some sort of punchline, and Emma realized that she was being a bit silly. 

“Which actually doesn’t matter because my underwear will end up on the floor anyway,” Emma continued. 

Regina snickered and nodded in that “yes, indeed”-manner as she skated her fingers up and down Emma’s naked breast. 

Emma squirmed a bit. “Still, it would have been nice if it matched.”

Now Regina sighed deeply and shook her head as she lightly swiped her index finger over Emma’s hard nipple. 

“I-it would have looked better if it had matched,” Emma muttered, and immediately wondered why she kept going on about this. 

So did Regina. Her hand left Emma’s right breast. She lifted her hands and signed: ‘Should I use my hands to answer that, or should I use my hands to something else?’

“Definitely something else,” Emma said immediately with a strangled laugh. “I’m done talking about my underwear now. I promise.”

And so Regina lowered her hands to Emma’s breasts again. She kneaded gently, brushing her fingers over Emma’s hard nipples now and then. 

Emma squirmed on the bed. Regina’s hands were so talented. She always knew exactly how to touch Emma. And Emma could definitely feel the effect of Regina’s touches between her thighs. She groaned as she squeezed her legs together. Her eyes slid closed, and that only heightened the sensation of Regina touching her. Regina’s fingers brushing over her hard nipples. She gently rolled them between her fingers, and Emma’s back arched a bit as she tried to push her breasts further into Regina’s hands. She felt Regina’s hair tickle her cheek slightly, and Emma giggled a bit. At least she did until she felt Regina’s lips on her cheek, her jaw and then on her neck. Regina easily found that soft spot where her neck and shoulder met, and Emma let out a strangled little gasp when she felt that tingling sensation between her legs. She wiggled again, breathed Regina’s name.

Regina’s lips were on her neck now. Pressing soft, warm kisses to her skin, swirling her tongue and then tugging very, very lightly on the skin. That only made the tingling sensation between Emma’s legs intensify. She needed her panties off, but at the same time she couldn’t be bothered to move. Not when she could feel Regina mouth her way down to her front. She dotted kisses all over Emma’s collarbones, then lightly blew hot air on it, making Emma giggle slightly once more. 

“You like it when I giggle,” Emma softly accused as she opened her eyes. She was sure that she had heard Regina laugh. 

Regina briefly looked up and smiled cheekily in confirmation. Her eyes had darkened, and now they were twinkling slightly. She lowered her head once more, and Emma gasped when she felt Regina’s  
mouth so very close to her nipple. She arched her back, silently trying to urge Regina to put her mouth where Emma wanted it the most. But she hadn’t needed to urge Regina. She already knew what  
Emma wanted, and the blonde cried out sharply when Regina’s hot mouth closed around a hard nipple and began to suck gently. Emma panted now. Her hips wiggled, and then she felt Regina’s right hand slip lower. Down her belly, and then her hand was brushing against Emma’s panties. She gently stroked on the outside of Emma’s panties, and Emma was pretty sure that sort of thing should be illegal. It really wasn’t fair of Regina to use these kind of methods! Emma wiggled on the bed, and she couldn’t quite decide whether to push her breast further against Regina’s mouth, or her core further against Regina’s hand. The blonde’s head was already spinning and she almost sobbed when Regina switched side and began to swirl her tongue over Emma’s other nipple. Her hand was still rubbing against  
Emma’s panties, and Emma was pretty sure she had never been this wet before. “You are killing me,” she plainly told Regina, and she could feel how her nipple vibrated slightly when Regina laughed. The blonde’s comment was rewarded with a firm lick to her nipple, the tip of Regina’s tongue lightly licking around it, and then finally her mouth wrapping around it and sucking in earnest. 

“Fucking hell!” Emma cursed. Her panties were almost uncomfortably sticky now. She needed them off. Or maybe she just needed Regina’s hand inside them. Yes. That would be good too. Very good. 

But Regina wasn’t in a hurry. For whatever reason, she had decided to pay some special attention to Emma’s breasts. Emma wasn’t completely sure why, but she was definitely not complaining. She moaned sharply when Regina blew air on her hard nipple. It send shivers down Emma’s spine. It made her throb between her thighs. She wiggled again, tried to squeeze her legs together as best as she could when Regina still had her hand between her hand between her legs. She was pretty sure Regina could feel it because Emma could feel that vibrating sensation against her nipple again. Regina was definitely amused. And then she was licking around Emma’s nipple again. Her hand disappeared from between Emma’s legs and came up to knead Emma’s other breast. Regina was definitely not leaving Emma’s breasts unattended on this particular afternoon. 

“Oh!” the exclamation left Emma’s mouth before she could stop it when she felt Regina biting down very, very gentle on her nipple. It definitely didn’t hurt, but just knowing that Regina had bitten her nipple was more than enough to drive Emma completely mad with need. Her hands flew to Regina’s hair, and yes, it was possible that she was pulling a bit. “S-sorry,” she stuttered. She really shouldn’t be pulling Regina’s hair. 

But Regina’s only response was to give her nipple a quick, firm lick before taking it between her teeth and tugging slightly. She was fine with hair pulling. Otherwise she would have expressed otherwise. 

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck!” Emma babbled. “Fuck, Regina, that feels so fucking good! Don’t stop!”

And Regina definitely didn’t stop. She tugged lightly at Emma’s nipple once more, and that very slight edge combined with the intense pleasure made Emma cry out again. She squeezed her legs together and moaned at the slight stimuli that little shift gave her. Right now, even that very slight stimuli was enough to keep Emma happy. As long as Regina kept her smart mouth on her breast.

“Fuck, I love you so much!” Emma hissed as Regina used the tip of her tongue to trace her areola again. “You are driving me mad, and I absolutely fucking love it!”  
She could feel how her nipple vibrated as Regina expressed her amusement. The blonde hissed again, wiggled. More nonsense was spilling from her lips. Later on, she would remember that she had referred to Regina as “a fucking goddess”. A statement that would have Regina teasing her mercilessly later on.

Regina lightly pinched Emma’s other nipple, and Emma’s lips fell open at what she was feeling. The pressure between her legs was definitely intensifying in that telltale manner. She was definitely gonna come. From this. Despite the fact that Regina barely had touched between her thighs. Oh good god! Emma groaned and braced herself by gripping Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina seemed to know what was about to happen. She sucked harder on Emma’s nipple, kneaded the blonde’s other breast and then rolled the nipple between her fingers. Her fingers and mouth moved deftly, cleverly, stimulating Emma’s breasts in the most delicious way. 

Emma received next to no warning when she suddenly found herself arching forward. The orgasm hit her like a sucker punch. “Oh shit! Oh, fuck! Regina!” it felt like every part of her was on fire in the most pleasurable way imaginable. The muscles between her legs clenched. Once again, she was burning for Regina. Burning for her in a way she had never burned for anyone before. She cried out sharply.  
It sort of sounded like words, but right now Emma was in no way capable of understanding the words that tumbled from her lips. She gripped Regina’s shoulder tightly as the pleasure bloomed and exploded in her core. She thrashed on the bed, If it hadn’t been for Regina, she would probably have rolled right off the bed and ended up on the floor. She could feel how her panties got sticky. Emma groaned again. Now she would definitely need those damn panties off!

And then she puffed out air and almost melted back against the mattress. That familiar, warm feeling of content washed over her, and Emma could feel a lazy smile tug at her lips. Then a slight shift as Regina rolled off of her. The brunette’s fingers crept up and hooked in the waistband of her panties. She tugged them down, and Emma groaned as she felt herself being ridded of very sticky briefs. “Give me a chance to catch my breath, woman,” she said teasingly. 

Regina chuckled oh-so-innocently as her fingers crept up Emma’s thigh. 

“Did I...” Emma opened her eyes and blinked to make the imagine of Regina laying next to her become sharp. “Did I by any chance declare you my love mid orgasm?” 

Regina nodded and bared her teeth in a grin. 

“Right. I thought so,” Emma half-snickered. “That was very classy of me.”

Regina chuckled again. Fingers creeping up higher and lightly caressing between Emma’s thighs. 

“Wait...” Emma said, stilling Regina’s hand with her own. 

Regina first frowned in confusion and then worry washed over her. She lifted her hands, fingers wiggling as she asked: ‘did I do something wrong?’

“No,” Emma said immediately. “God no. I was just... wondering if you maybe could take off your bra?”

Regina’s lips parted in a silent ‘oh’ and then she smiled as she lowered her hands and opened the clasp in her bra. 

Emma almost gnashed her teeth. Front clasp. She had had a million opportunities to open Regina’s bra. God damnit. 

Regina elegantly threw the bra on the floor where it landed with a soft thud, and Emma immediately drank in the image of Regina. She licked her lips as she looked at Regina’s hard nipples. Emma imagined how sensitive they would be to her touch. Had she given it a bit more thought and taken fully advantage of the fact that she was a writer and had a way with words, Emma probably could have come up with something a bit more eloquent. But right now, her mind was a hundredth percent in the gutter. She was dazed after the first orgasm, so the words she ended up blurting out was: “I fucking love your boobs!”

Regina’s eyes twinkled and then she started laughing. Unbridled and unrestrained, and for once, Emma felt like the idiot Regina often claimed her to be. She flushed a bit as she acknowledged: “that could have been said differently.”

Regina laughed again and then she leaned forward and bussed Emma on the lips, stopping her blustering at once. Emma immediately took the opportunity to lower her hands, cup Regina’s breasts and then gently roll the swollen nipples between her fingers. Regina moaned unbridled at that, and now her hands were wandering as well. Down Emma’s belly and to the apex of her thighs. 

But Emma had other plans. She snickered a bit into the kiss as she nudged Regina on to her back, and exactly like when Emma had “dumped” her on the bed, Regina made a slight oomph sound when she ended up on her back. 

Emma just smirked as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Regina’s black lace panties and tugged them down Regina’s smooth legs. Then she nudged Regina’s legs apart and glanced in between them. She licked her lips as she saw how wet and glistening Regina was. Emma could have devoured her right then and there, but she wanted to start out slow because it had been quite a while since they last had been intimate. Emma felt every bit wicked as she positioned herself on top of Regina. In a flash of inspiration, she rolled her hips, rubbing their cores together.

Regina gasped underneath her.

“Should I do that again?” Emma sweetly teased.

Regina nodded eagerly.

And so Emma did. She gently rolled her hips again, and Regina rewarded her with another moan. Her lips parted slightly, and another moan that sounded more like a pant fell from her lips. 

Emma couldn’t blame her for panting. So was she. She rolled her hips with more force now, felt like she was on the brink of having a second orgasm already. Regina inhaled sharply between tightly clenched teeth. She too was rolling her hips, pushing upwards and rubbing her own core against Emma’s. 

“You feel so good,” Emma breathed. “So. Fucking. Good!”

Regina answered by hitching her hips a little sharper, her fingers were in Emma’s hair, very gently tugging, and Emma panted more and more. She could feel that pressure building in her abdomen once more. Already riled up from her previous orgasm, Emma really did try her best to hold back, but the way Regina’s clit brushed against hers soon became too much, and the second orgasm crashed down upon her before she could even say anything. She gasped and cursed as she felt herself spilling over and making a mess of Regina. 

Regina cupped her cheeks and smiled tenderly. Her dark eyes were full of love and adoration, but Emma could also see a hint of desperation in her eyes. Emma immediately understood why. Regina hadn’t come. Emma had had two orgasm while Regina had had none. That wasn’t entirely fair. She had waited six long weeks for this.

As on cue, Regina wiggled underneath her, clearly trying to get herself off, but that was not how this was supposed to go. She shouldn’t be doing that on her own. Emma so wanted to help her. The wheels in the blonde’s head began turning. She should do something a little extra to celebrate that their long, long waiting was over.

And so Emma gently rolled off Regina and asked: “wanna try something new with me, beautiful?”

Regina’s eyebrow quirked up, and she nodded although she looked a bit hesitant. 

Emma laid back, positioned herself on her back on the mattress and then turned her head. “Come here.”

Regina shifted so she was in a sitting position and then she shuffled closer to Emma. As soon as she was within reach, Emma grasped Regina’s waist, guiding her forward until Regina’s core was very close to Emma’s mouth. 

Regina paused and tilted her head slightly. 

“Come on,” Emma coaxed. “I really wanna make you come!”

Regina seemed unsure as she moved her fingers and signed: ‘like that?’

“Yeah,” Emma said and gave Regina’s thigh a soft pet. “Unless you’re not comfortable with it?” 

Regina’s fingers wiggled again. ‘I am. Are you sure you are?’

“Absolutely!” Emma said immediately and licked her lips. “I might have fantasized about making you come like that for a while.”

Regina’s lips parted in that “oh”-manner, and then she shuffled forward once more. This time she didn’t hesitate before lowering herself onto Emma’s face. 

Emma immediately slid her tongue through wet, swollen folds, and she heard Regina gasp above her. Emma was pretty sure she just had put a hand on the wall to support herself, and that gave Emma and idea. It was the easiest thing in the world to lift her own hands and knead Regina’s breasts. Emma was more than happy to stimulate Regina in every possible way, and she swirled her tongue slightly, brushed it over Regina’s clit, earned herself another gasp and a bit of rocking. It was obvious that Regina’s hesitation had only been because she wanted to ensure that Emma was comfortable with doing this. It was pretty fucking clear that Regina absolutely loved this! 

And oh, how comfortable Emma was with doing this! So, so comfortable! She gave Regina’s breast another slight squeeze and then she zeroed in on her nipples. Perhaps the shift was a bit clumsy given how Emma could see absolutely nothing, but Regina didn’t seem to notice. Her hips rocked as she grinded herself against Emma’s face. 

Emma had no interest in teasing Regina. She had already waited for six weeks. It would be unfair to make her wait any longer. The blonde brushed her tongue over Regina’s clit once more, feeling the wetness dripping from Regina’s core. Emma could feel how she herself was getting wetter and wetter. Having Regina in this position had been on her mind for a while now. Especially at night during those long six weeks where sex was off the table. And now she didn’t have to dwell on the memories anymore. Now she was actually doing it.

She slipped her tongue inside Regina and was immediately enveloped by tight, wet heat. Above her, Regina moaned breathily and almost sobbed when Emma wiggled her tongue, quickly finding that spongy spot within Regina. She rolled Regina’s nipples between her fingers, still assuring that Regina was getting all the stimulation she could wish for. Given their current position, Emma couldn’t very well say anything, but she could very well think how fucking wonderful it felt, being intimate with Regina again. She really had missed it. Emma fluttered her tongue against that spot within Regina and thought to herself that the dreams she’d had during their six weeks of “abstinence” hadn’t been half as good as the real deal. No amount of dreams could compare to Regina in the flesh. Regina moaning and writhering above her as Emma pleasured her. The blonde imagined how Regina was throwing her head back and arching her back every time Emma’s tongue fluttered against that spot inside her.

There was another little shift, and then Emma felt Regina’s hands on top of her own. The brunette moaned again, and the sound was absolutely music to Emma’s ears. Never had anything sounded sweeter than Regina chasing her climax, Regina moaning and releasing these sharp cries of pleasure. She rocked against Emma’s face once more

Emma now began moving her tongue in earnest, almost pulling out entirely only to slipping it back inside and hitting Regina’s g-spot. Moved her hands away from Regina’s breasts so she could grab Regina’s hips instead. It was no secret that she had a profound weakness for Regina’s delicious curves.

Regina made another choked sobbing sound. She wiggled against Emma’s face, and Emma felt how her walls began to tighten around her tongue. The blonde rubbed a palm against Regina’s thigh, silently urging her to let go and let it all out.

Regina puffed out air. Her walls fluttering around Emma’s tongue. Emma recognized that from their train ride. Regina was holding back. Regina was postponing her release for just a little. 

But Emma wouldn’t have it. Now was not the time for holding back. Definitely not.s She so yearned to hear Regina let go and come undone for her. Emma rubbed her palm against Regina’s thigh once more. 

Regina huffed in response, and Emma “pulled out the big guns”. She knew exactly how to make Regina come. She curled her tongue again, pressing against that spot within Regina once more, and it was all the encouragement Regina needed. She cried out sharply and trembled as she peaked. Her thighs twitched and spasmed and then trapped Emma’s head completely for a moment, as her inner muscles effectively trapped the blonde’s tongue.

Emma could feel how the wetness dripped onto her face as she saw Regina through it. She moved her hands so she could lightly rake her blunt fingernails up and down Regina’s back. 

Regina went quite still on top of Emma for a moment. In fact for so long that Emma was starting to wondering if she wanted to go again. The blonde was on the brink of initiating round two when Regina came back to life and rather gracelessly scrambled off Emma. The blonde heard the thud when Regina unceremoniously flopped back on the mattress.

“F-fu-“

Emma immediately turned around to look at Regina who had cupped a hand over her mouth. 

“Did you just...?” Emma didn’t bother finishing the sentence, because she damn well knew that Regina had just almost-spoken. 

Regina shook her head firmly, denying all allegations. She still had a hand cupped over her mouth, and she actually looked quite surprised. 

“I think you did,” Emma said softly, wiggling closer to her girlfriend. “Did it just slip out?” 

A faint blush rose in Regina’s cheeks as she nodded. 

“So it didn’t hurt?” Emma prodded. “I mean, you didn’t have to strain yourself?” 

Regina shook her head now. 

“Babe, that’s awesome,” Emma said affectionate and planted a light kiss on Regina’s jaw. “Speech coming spontaneously is a good thing! The doctor said so.”

Regina nodded and then she started laughing. 

Emma pulled a “Regina” and scoffed. “Are you laughing because I said, ‘coming spontaneously’?” 

Regina nodded. She was still chuckling.

Emma snickered too, licked her lips and lazily draped her hip over Regina’s waist. “You really liked that.” Not a question but a statement. 

Regina nodded again. 

“You know...” Emma lightly glided her fingertips up and down Regina’s chest. “I am pretty openminded when it comes to trying new things in the bedroom.”

Regina tilted her head slightly. 

“So if there’s anything you wanna try sometimes, just tell me,” Emma said softly. 

Regina nodded almost thoughtfully now.

Emma snickered lightly, aimed to plant a kiss on Regina’s cheek, but Regina was quick to turn her head, so the kiss landed on her lips instead. Emma had no problem with that. She kissed Regina until  
both of them were gasping for air. Emma teasingly rubbed her nose against Regina’s and then asked: “Do you wanna go again, or are you wiped out?” 

Regina lifted her hands and signed a single word. ‘Again’. And that was obviously meant as a question. 

“I agree,” Emma snickered. “We’re not done at all, are we?” 

Regina shook her head and then she was pulling Emma closer. Their foreheads were touching, and Emma througholy enjoyed the intimacy in that when she felt Regina’s fingers slide down and then gently beginning to stroke between her legs. 

Emma immediately mirrored that motion, and she swallowed something when she felt Regina’s fingers teasing her opening. It didn’t take long before Emma was murmuring about being ready, about needing more. 

And more was exactly what Regina gave her as she slipped two fingers inside her and began to stroke deep and tenderly just the way Emma liked. The blonde’s jaw dropped, and perhaps her fingers were trembling slightly as she copied Regina’s motion and gently slipped two fingers inside Regina. She suspected that the look on Regina’s face was an exact copy of her own expression. Regina’s jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and then she grunted ever so slightly.

“Okay?” Emma asked, bearing in mind that it had been a while since Regina last had sex.

Regina nodded and flashed Emma a wobbly little smile. She twisted her fingers slightly, making Emma gasp and barely capable of doing the same. 

“I love you so much,” Emma breathed. “Did you know that?”

Yes, clearly Regina did. Emma could feel how her walls fluttered around her fingers. Emma smiled a bit at Regina’s reaction. “Declarations of love is very, very sexy, isn’t it?”

Regina answered by curling her fingers within Emma, once again brushing against that spot. 

Emma slotted their lips together in a kiss. A slow, deep and tender kiss. Their lovemaking was different too. There was no screaming, no thrashing about. It seemed that slow and gentle was exactly what they needed now that they had blown steam off. 

Regina broke the kiss and flashed a wobbly smile. And whatever Emma had planned on saying, completely got away from her when she felt herself tightening around Regina’s fingers. Then she was coming, and she stopped thinking all together. 

Regina quickly followed suit, and as Emma marveled at how her beautiful her girlfriend looked when she was unravelling, she thought to herself that they should have more Sundays like this. That was pretty much all she managed to think before Regina’s fingers started wiggling inside her once more.......

After Sunday, Monday came. Rudely, as always. Reality kicked in for the little family. They found their rhythm as the week progressed. Henry minded his school, Emma went to work, and Regina, who was working from home, watched over baby Neal. And she was very, very satisfied with that. She loved spending time with the baby, and Emma was equally jealous of both of them. Jealous of Regina because she got to spend so much time with the baby, and jealous of Neal because he got to spend so much time with Regina. Yep, knowing that Regina was home while Emma herself was at work was damn hard. 

But there was also something incredibly nice about coming home and jokingly announcing: “hi honey, I’m home.” Where after both Henry and Regina would laugh from the living room, and Regina would come into the hall to greet Emma with a kiss and ask her how her day had been. All of it so incredibly domestic and sweet. 

And important things happened that week. 

Emma’s book hit the bookstores and was launched to Dragon Publishing’s website, and Emma was walking on pins and needles as she imagined that the book would be a major flop. Regina tried to convince her otherwise, but Emma couldn’t be convinced until a bit more time had passed, and the first reviews of her book would start to pop up. 

But as Wednesday rolled around, Emma woke up with an unpleasant feeling in her belly. It took her a while to figure out what that feeling meant. And then she remembered that Mary Margaret’s funeral was today. Emma didn’t regret her decision about not going, but still, it was weird knowing that someone who had an enormous influence on Emma’s childhood now was gone. 

Emma allowed herself to feel “weird” that day. And Regina was every bit sweet and supportive and so, so affectionate. She didn’t hesitate or ask question when Emma that afternoon admitted that she  
“could do with a hug”. The brunette simply wrapped her arms around Emma and held her close. 

“I don’t know why I’m upset,” Emma muttered into Regina’s hair. “She’s been gone to me for many years.”

Regina offered no answers. Just gentle comfort. She cupped Emma’s cheeks and kissed her forehead tenderly. 

“Do you think we can have a Marvel night tonight?” Emma asked. Right now, Marvel was the only cure. 

Regina nodded, and that night they watched Spiderman. With Tobey Maguire. Henry didn’t tease about Tom Holland being the better Spiderman. He didn’t even attempt to do so. He just snuggled into Emma’s side, and Emma was very, very grateful for having her family right here. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” she said, giving in to that odd sentimentality she’d been feeling all day. 

Regina turned her attention away from the screen, adjusted baby Neal in her arms so she could write on a post-it note. And the message she pushed towards Emma, damn nearly made the blonde weep.  
‘Good thing you never have to worry about that.’

“What mom said,” Henry agreed. “We’re right here, Ma.” 

“I’m so fucking lucky,” Emma said tenderly as she looked at Henry and Regina who was holding the baby. 

“Swear jar,” Henry said softly and without an ounce of teasing. 

Emma laughed heartedly, and so did Regina. Neal cooed softly in the brunette’s arms. 

“Do you think he’ll grow up loving Spiderman because of this?” Henry asked. 

Emma laughed again. “Maybe. Who knows.”

“He could,” Henry said thoughtfully. “Mom drank a lot of orange juice when she was having me. And I love orange juice now. Maybe there’s a part of me that remembers how much she loved it, and that’s why I love it now.”

His logic made Emma chuckle. “You are brilliant, kid. You really are.”

“I know,” Henry teased. 

Emma glanced at the baby in Regina’s arms. “Maybe he’ll grow up to be the world’s biggest Spiderman fan.”

Henry laughed. “I hope so.”

Neal chose this exact moment to coo in Regina’s arms. 

“Do you think he agrees?” Henry asked with another snicker. 

“Yes. Definitely,” Emma said mock firmly and smiled as she reached over and smoothened the blue velvet star printed sleeper Neal was wearing tonight. He looked positively adorable. 

Regina glanced at her wrist watch and rose from the couch. It was time to give Neal his bottle before he was going to sleep. 

“Do you want any help with that?” Emma asked. 

Regina immediately signalized that Emma should remain sitting and watch the movie. And so the blonde did. Regina went into the kitchen, and it didn’t take long before Emma’s cellphone chimed. 

Emma laughed heartedly as she read the message Regina had just sent her. ‘Do you guys want some popcorn now that I’m out here anyway?’

“Yes!” Henry yelled before Emma could get the chance to answer. 

“Only if it’s not a problem,” Emma corrected. She heard Regina laugh from the kitchen, and then she heard the microwave. Clearly, making popcorn wasn’t a problem for Regina....

Wednesday became Thursday, and both Emma and Regina were beginning to wonder. David was supposed to call this morning so they could schedule when he should pick up Neal. But as morning turning into eleven o’clock and then twelve o’clock and they still didn’t hear anything from David, Emma was starting to worry. And even more so when she tried phoning David and couldn’t get a hold of him. 

“This is weird,” she said and turned her head to look at Regina. “It’s not like him to not answer his phone.”

Regina frowned as she looked up from bottle feeding Neal. 

“I suppose he could still be asleep,” Emma said with little conviction. “I mean, it’s the day after the funeral. He’s probably completely worn out.”

Regina nodded. She didn’t seem very convinced either. 

The couple headed into the living room where they sat down on the couch. Regina continued the task of giving Neal his bottle, and Emma stared at her phone. Her silent phone. 

They tried watching television, but Emma’s mind wasn’t in it. Not really. She tried calling David again, but with no success. He still didn’t answer his phone. 

“What if something has happened to him?” Emma asked plainly and felt a rare pinching sensation in her belly. 

Regina immediately reached out and took Emma’s hand. 

“He looked like shit when I saw him at the diner,” Emma recollected. “I’ve never seen him so worn out before. Maybe I should have gone with him to Toronto anyway. Maybe I should have gone with him to  
the funeral.” 

Regina gently squeezed her hand. 

“I’m probably just overreacting, right?” Emma said and tried to keep her voice light. “I mean, he did mention that he had many things to take care of with the funeral and all. Maybe that’s what keeping him busy. That’s a possibility, don’t you think?”

Regina nodded again. A bit more earnest this time. She clearly wanted to comfort Emma. 

Emma shifted on the couch. She couldn’t quieten that nagging feeling in the back of her head. That feeling that something was wrong. 

Neal cooed in Regina’s arms. Maybe Emma’s feeling of dread was somehow contagious. He began fussing, and Regina had to lift him up and cradle him into her chest in order to soothe him. 

Emma shifted again. Gnawed at a fingernail. What was going on in Toronto? Why wasn’t David calling her? He hadn’t seemed all that chuffed about leaving Neal here, so why wasn’t he calling to arrange for his son’s homecoming? It didn’t make sense. Suppose something actually had happened? 

The gentle squeeze to her hand reminded Emma to breathe. Everything was fine. Of course it was. Her imagination was just running wild. 

Two hours later, Emma’s phone rang.

Emma and Regina had basically been asleep in the couch (Regina due to Neal being active last night, and Emma due to the sniffles she had caught, she had stayed home from work because of it), but now they were ripped out of their slumber. Emma grabbed her phone and swiped to take the call without giving the number a second glance. “Hello? David?”

“Miss Swan?” a female voice said in the other end. 

“Yeah?” Emma said puzzled. “Who’s this?”

“My name is Kathryn Midas and I’m a nurse at Toronto Western Hospital, and I’m calling because your adoptive father was brought in this morning...”

Emma could literally feel how the blood rushed away from her face. “What happened to David?” 

Regina’s head snapped up. 

“I’m afraid your adoptive father was brought in after having attempted suicide by swallowing a glass of painkillers,” Kathryn Midas said, and it was obvious that she was trying to deliver the news as gently  
as possible. 

“Oh god!” Emma said and now felt how bile rose in her throat. “Is he... Is he okay?”

“Mr. Nolan is conscious, and he called the ambulance himself after regretting his decision,” Kathryn replied. “He’s currently in the psychiatric ward, receiving treatment. In his own words, he has suffered a mental breakdown.”

“Oh god,” Emma said again. “I shouldn’t have let him go back to Toronto on his own! I should have gone back with him-“

“Miss Swan, you cannot blame yourself,” Kathryn gently interrupted. 

“He’s been psychologically abused by my late adoptive mother for years!” Emma blurted out. 

“Yes, miss Swan, I am aware of your adoptive father’s situation,” Kathryn said, and despite everything, Emma was glad to hear that. David couldn’t keep the truth hidden. 

“Good,” Emma said and swallowed. “Of course I’ll be coming to Toronto-“

“I’m afraid David has requested to not receive any visits,” Kathryn said gently. “And honestly, his doctor doesn’t think that visits would be very good for him right now. He’s not feeling well. He needs time to rest now and then he’ll be assigned a therapist here at the hospital. I have to tell you that your adoptive father is going to be at the hospital for a longer period of time.” 

Maybe Emma’s inability to fully wrap her head around what she was hearing was what prompted her to become all practical. “What about Neal? The baby he and my adoptive mother adopted shortly before her death.”

“David has asked me to ask if you and miss...” Emma heard Kathryn shuffle through some papers. “Mills. Miss Mills. If you would be willing to take care of the baby while he’s in the hospital?”  
Emma glanced at Regina. And Regina who had heard everything, immediately nodded. 

“We’d be more than willing to do that,” Emma told Kathryn. 

“Your adoptive father will be very happy to hear that,” Kathryn said. “But miss Swan, I don’t think the severity of his actions has quite caught up with your adoptive father yet. Nor have the extensions of his trauma. He strongly believes that he’ll be out of here in fourteen days or so. This is not the case, however. We’re talking months rather than weeks before David will be ready to go home. And even then, he’ll still be fragile. He’s been through an enormous trauma, and he’ll need a lot of time to come to terms with that.”

“I understand that,” Emma said. “Can I call every day to check in?”

“Absolutely,” Kathryn said. 

“And the moment he’s well enough to receive visits...”

“You’ll be informed right away,” Kathryn finished the sentence. “Absolutely, miss Swan.”

“Alright. Thank you for calling me, nurse...

“Midas.”

“Nurse Midas. Thank you for calling me.”

“You’re welcome, miss Swan.”

“Tell David...” Emma tried not to sniffle into the phone. “Tell him that we’re thinking about him.”

“I will tell him that. He’ll be very happy to hear that. He speaks so proudly of you,” Kathryn said. 

Emma couldn’t hold it together for another minute. “B-bye,” she whispered. 

“Goodbye, miss Swan.”

Emma ended the call and buried her face in her hands. Her body started to shake, but she didn’t get the chance to sit alone for long. Regina’s arms immediately wrapped around her, and Emma was enveloped in the tightest of hugs. 

“Oh my g-god,” Emma whispered. “Poor David!” 

Regina squeezed her. 

“But he’s getting help now,” Emma breathed. “He’s in a safe place where he’s being looked after, right?” she could feel Regina nod slightly. 

Once she had stopped shaking, Emma lifted her head and glanced at Neal who had been laid down on the fussy blanket on the couch. “L-looks like you’re staying with us for a while, kid.” 

Neal cooed slightly. 

Emma looked back at Regina. “We can handle that, right?”

Regina nodded again, and then she kissed Emma’s cheeks and forehead. 

And despite the tragic turn the David situation had taken, Emma allowed herself to believe that they could in fact handle this. She glanced at Neal over Regina's shoulder. There had been a time where she had begged David to send Neal back to the fosterhome, but now, Emma couldn't imagine sending the little boy away...

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite interesting in finding out what you think about this development. Also, I apologize for the lenght of this chapter.
> 
> And I have no idea what's coming up next, but I'm sure I'll come up with something.


	83. Part Eighty Three

The weeks after nurse Midas’ call were pretty tough. 

Suddenly, little Neal’s stay at their place spanned over a much longer time. How long remained unknown, but Emma and Regina were going to take care of him for as long as David needed. They had settled into a pretty good routine. Neal had regular meals, regular naps, and he was slowly becoming a genuine part of their family. Sometimes Emma actually forgot that he was her brother and not “their” baby. It wasn’t because she was trying to eliminate David’s parental role, but to put it plainly, if a stranger saw Regina with baby Neal, they would naturally assume that Regina was his mother. She was absolutely wonderful with him, and it was obvious that she adored the baby. So did Emma. It was difficult not to adore Neal and the way he charmed them every day. 

But as much as Emma loved having Neal staying with them, she couldn’t just stop thinking about the reason why he was there. Emma had difficulty sleeping at night. She could lay awake for hours and think about David and the fact that he had tried killing himself. That had lead to Emma weeping for him and blaming herself for his misfortune. Regina was always there to comfort her when she was upset, but she wouldn’t hear of Emma blaming herself. It wasn’t her fault, Regina firmly informed her. Both Emma and David had fallen victims to Mary Margaret’s manipulations and psychological terror. Emma had absolutely nothing to blame herself for. Period. 

Emma leaned a lot on Regina, and it felt absolutely wonderful, knowing that nothing was taboo. She could literally tell Regina anything. One particular night where Emma had been unable to sleep, they had once again talked about David’s suicide attempt. They had talked about how “moving on” from the terrible situation and trying to make a life for yourself sometimes was more overwhelming and frightening than being in that terrible situation. And Emma had brushed a subject she had sworn she would never ever talk about. The suicidal thoughts Regina had had when she was in the hospital “recovering” after the vicious attack. Regina hadn’t shied away from that subject either. Instead she had openly admitted to having considered to jump out of the window. 

Emma had shivered from head to toe and had wiggled closer to Regina and peppered her cheeks and forehead with kisses. And Regina had continued and told Emma that it never had been anything more than thoughts. Of course that was harmful enough, but Regina couldn’t imagine to actually go through with it. In the end, she had every reason to keep living. Henry. And then she had kissed Emma’s cheek before gently telling Emma that that was why David had regretted his decision and called for help. His children. 

Emma had positively wept at that. Her tears had woken Neal. He had started to cry, and in the end, Emma had ended up laughing because all three of them were crying and it was a bit ridiculous. 

Regina was Emma’s anchor. Her safe place to land. And their relationship was stronger than ever.

As promised, nurse Kathryn Midas called every day and gave updates on David’s “condition”. He wasn’t doing well, but he was receiving “extensive treatment in order to help him strengthening his mental health and coping with what he’s been through”. He was seeing a therapist every single day now, and he had joined a group for other men who had been in abusive relationships. Kathryn had told Emma how good it was for David to be able to talk about it with men who had been in the same situation, and Kathryn began to give Emma little messages from David as the week passed. Little updates on how he was doing in his own words. And he always asked how they were doing. All of them. Regina, Henry, Neal. And of course Emma herself. He still didn’t feel up for seeing anyone, but the moment he did, Emma would be going to Toronto. No doubt about it. And Regina would be going with her. That had already been decided. Emma had had some concerns about it, though. She had been nervous that visiting David would somehow trigger something for Regina, but Regina had firmly brushed that off the table and stated that of course she would be going with Emma if and when they were going to visit David. 

Once Emma had somewhat recovered from the initial shock, she felt soothed by knowing that David was in a place where there were professionals who took care of him. He was getting the treatment he so desperately needed. 

Henry’s view on David had also changed. Of course Emma and Regina had told him the reason why baby Neal was going to stay with them for a bit longer. They had told Henry that David had tried to do something really bad and had to go to the hospital to get some help. They hadn’t gone into details, but Henry being the perceptive boy he was, had quietly asked if David had tried to commit suicide, and Emma and Regina had no choice but to tell him yes. But they had made sure to stress out that David had regretted his decision immediately and that he was not going to try doing it again. He hadn’t done it because he actually wanted to die, but because he had been so sad and didn’t know how to ask for help. 

Henry had nodded, hugged both his mom and his Ma and then said that he was really sorry. 

Emma had hugged him back and said that David was going to be okay. It would be awhile, but he would be okay again. 

Henry had then glanced at baby Neal and pointed out that the baby was going to need more clothes. And he was kinda right about that.

Emma was roused from her sleep. At first, she had no idea why, but upon rolling on to her left side, she realized that Regina was in fact missing from the bed. And Neal was missing from his crib. Emma almost clicked her tongue. They had a very firm rule that she was supposed to take Neal when he woke up at night. But it would appear that Regina was taking that rule very lightly. 

Emma rose from bed and shrugged a robe over the tanktop and pair of silk shorts she was wearing for bed tonight. She noted that she had forgotten to remove her cellphone from the pocket of her bathrobe and reminded herself to do so before going back to bed. God forbid that her phone shouldn’t be charged come morning.

Then she left the bedroom, padded down the hallway and peered into Henry’s room. The ten year old was still peacefully asleep in his bed, and so Emma continued down the hallway, only narrowly avoiding that soft spot at the top of the stairs that creaked like hell and seemed to wake up the whole house. Well, at least it would have if half of the house wasn’t awake already, that was. 

Exactly as expected, she found Regina and Neal downstairs. The baby appeared to be half asleep in the bouncer they had borrowed from Eugenia. And Regina was standing in front of the stove, using a spoon to stir something in a casserole. 

“Cocoa at midnight, Mills?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina turned around and flashed her a little smile. 

“I’m supposed to be the one giving Neal his bottle at night, though,” Emma gently chided. 

Regina nodded sheepishly. 

Emma chuckled softly as she walked over to Regina and wrapped her arms the brunette’s waist from behind. “Are you nervous about the stiches coming out tomorrow?” she asked gently and felt how   
Regina exhaled and nodded in response. “Is that why you’re making cocoa at midnight instead of talking to your girlfriend about it?” the blonde continued. 

This time, Regina made a slight “mmm” sound that came deep from her chest. Another new sound. One that was as close to a “yes” as it possibly could be. 

Regina still hadn’t spoken, but she had told Emma that she felt closer to doing so than ever. 

“It’ll be okay,” Emma said and gave Regina’s waist a little squeeze. “I’ll be right there with you all the time. And so will Neal.”

Regina chuckled heartedly at that and nodded. Of course, they’d had no choice but to bring Neal with them to the doctor, and Emma quipped that he was becoming their little “accessory”. An accessory who was currently fast asleep and looking positively adorable in his little dragon printed sleeper. Emma had a profound fondness for that particular sleeper. She loved the little dragon “spikes” it had down the back, and the back that the sleeper also had a tail was the cherry on top. 

“Is there any chance you made enough cocoa for two?” Emma asked, releasing Regina as she dipped a spoon into the cocoa. 

In response, Regina turned around and lifted the spoon, cupping her hand underneath it to make sure she didn’t spill any of the cocoa. 

Emma immediately understood what Regina was getting at, and she opened her mouth so she could taste the cocoa. “Mmm,” she said appreciatingly. “This is really good.” 

Regina nodded in a “good”-manner and then dumped the spoon in the dishwasher. 

“Any chance I can have more than that?” Emma teased. 

Regina turned back around and scowled a bit as she lifted her hands and signed: ‘of course. I was making sure that it tasted okay.’

“I know,” Emma said with a snicker. “I was just teasing, beautiful. 

Regina signed again. ‘You’re not very funny.’

“What are you talking about, I’m hilarious,” Emma proclaimed as Regina poured the cocoa into two mugs and brought them over to the kitchen table where Neal was hanging out in his bouncer. 

They sat down, and Emma obviously couldn’t wait. She took a sip of her cocoa only to immediately burn her tongue. “Ouch! Son of a bitch!”

Regina’s eyebrow lifted, and she looked quite overbearingly as she signed: ‘it’s warm.’

“Yeah, I got that,” Emma said a bit snippily and made sure to blow on the cocoa before taking her next sip. 

Regina chuckled as she took a small sip of her own cocoa. 

That was Emma’s phone suddenly vibrated once in the pocket of her bathrobe. Emma was almost startled by the sound and looked up at Regina. “Is that you texting me?”

Regina smiled a little at the bad joke and then shook her head no. 

“You’re the only one I can think of who would text me this late,” Emma said as she sat her cup of cocoa down. The bad joke was merely a cover up for the anxiety she was feeling right now. She kept reminding herself that had it been something about David, Kathryn would have called her. She definitely wouldn’t have texted her. 

She found the phone in her pocket, and her confusion didn’t lessen when she discovered that it was in fact Malena who had texted her. At twelve fifteen at night. “Uhh.... got any explanations why Malena is texting me now?” the blonde asked Regina. “I know she hates talking on the phone, but isn’t it a bit late for texting?” 

Regina nodded and her fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘sometimes she has no boundaries.’

“Clearly not,” Emma chuckled as she checked the message Malena had sent her at this ungodly hour. It was a short message, Malena’s usual style. ‘You may want to check up on your book.’

“I guess that’s what we’ll do then,” Emma said as she opened Safari and then typed in Dragon Publishing’s website. Found the section called “new books” and then clicked on her own. A few moments later she was very glad that she hadn’t taken a sip of her cocoa, because her book had received a five star review. Another five star review. “Holy shit!” the blonde exclaimed loudly. 

Neal cooed dissatisfied. 

“Sorry kid. Sorry!” Emma said hastily and made sure to lower her voice as she turned to Regina. “Look at that! Another review! Should we click on it?”

Regina nodded eagerly and even gestured with her hands to make Emma hurry. She always did that when there was a new review on Emma’s book. 

“Okay, okay,” Emma said with a laugh, feeling a both excited and anxious flutter in her belly as she clicked on the review. Regina leaned in, and Emma made sure to slightly tilt the phone so Regina also could read this the first review. And what a first review it was. ‘I am still struggling to believe that this is actually a debut. Miss Swan is a true story teller. The plot is clever, the characters deliciously twisted and dark, and it pushes the boundaries when it comes to “good” and “bad”. With “Twisted Endings”, miss Swan introduces us to a wonderful grey area where nothing is quite as it seems. This story had me hooked right from the start, and I cannot wait to read more from this promising young authors hand.’

“Promising young author,” Emma echoed, feeling completely awestruck. 

Regina’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and gently squeezed her. 

“Wow,” Emma said, shaking her head slightly. “This is... I can barely believe it!” despite this not being her first positive review, it was still difficult to wrap her head around. That people actually liked her story.

Regina moved her arm from around her and then signed: ‘I can. You are an amazing writer.’

“It’s not you, is it?” Emma blurted out. “Who wrote this review, I mean?”

Regina immediately shook her head in negative. 

“You promise?”

Now Regina nodded overbearingly. Because Emma always asked her this after each review. 

“Okay, so this is a review from a stranger who has actually read my book and liked it.”

Regina scowled a bit and signed again. ‘That stranger is not the only person who likes it. There are other reviews, and the sales are going up in the stores.’

“I know that,” Emma said. “But still, this is pretty amazing!”

Regina nodded and smiled proudly. 

Emma texted Malena back and thanked her for bringing this to her attention, and it didn’t take long before Malena texted back. ‘You are most welcome. Our website can barely keep up with the demand. I   
think we may have to arrange an official “meet the author” where you spend a few hours signing books and meet your readers. Is that something you would be interested in?’

“Holy shit!” Emma exclaimed, and this time Neal whimpered loudly in the bouncer. Regina drained her cup of cocoa and then went over and picked the baby up. 

“Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly. “I’m sorry! But Malena has just asked if I would be interested in a book signing event where I met the readers!”

Regina flashed her a warm, proud smile as she cradled baby Neal into her chest. 

“Oh my god,” Emma said and shook her head. “I literally cannot believe this!” she quickly texted Malena and told her yes, she would be VERY interested in a book signing event. 

Malena texted back that she would arrange that then. Followed by an: ‘oh, did I wake you by the way?’

Emma chuckled. “Great, so now she’s asking if she woke me. Seriously, Malena and her social skills sometimes...” the blonde shook her head. 

Regina chuckled as she stroked Neal’s soft baby hair.

“I’m sorry for waking the little dude,” the blonde said and cringed slightly. 

Regina offered a light shrug and rubbed Neal’s “spikey” back. He was already settling down once more. 

“Is it just me, or does he look amazingly cute in that dragon suit?” Emma snickered. “Malena would definitely approve.”

Regina laughed softly at that and nodded. 

“I should bring him to work with me one day,” Emma quipped. “Oooh, I know! You guys could come and pick me up from work sometimes, and she could meet him then! That could be fun, couldn’t it? Do   
you think she’d like him?”

Regina nodded in that “who wouldn’t”-manner and then pressed a soft kiss to Neal’s chubby baby cheek. 

“Urgh, you two are far too adorable this late at night,” Emma joked as she emptied her cup of cocoa. She quickly rose from her seat, grabbed Regina’s empty cup as well of her own and then brought them   
over to the dishwasher. Once that had been taken care of, she walked over to Regina and slipped an arm around her waist again. “It’s probably best if we don’t tell Henry about our late hour cocoa.”

Regina nodded conspiratorially and flashed Emma a lopsided grin. 

“Wanna go back to bed?” Emma asked and gave Regina’s waist a little squeeze. “Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day.” 

Regina nodded again. 

And so they went back to bed. Or, Emma did. Once they reached the hallway, Regina handed her baby Neal and then headed towards the bathroom. 

“Okay, kiddo. Let’s do this thing,” Emma said as she carried Neal into the bedroom. “Be a good little dragon and go right to sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow, okay?” 

Neal only cooed in response, but Emma chose to take it as a yes. She gently put Neal to bed in the borrowed crib and tucked him in. Neal kicked up his little legs once and then yawned adorably. 

“Aww,” Emma said, cooing herself. “I think that might have been the cutest sound you’ve made. So far.”

As on cue, Neal yawned again and then his little eyes closed. The little sucking sounds he made on his pacifier were pretty darn cute too. Emma aww’ed again and smiled as she watched the baby settle in for the night. Maybe a song wouldn’t be necessary tonight. Emma’s singing voice was awfully rusty, and she suspected that her singing was actually frightening Neal rather than soothing him. 

Emma had just slipped back in bed when the bedroom door opened, and Regina came back inside.

“You just missed the cutest baby yawn ever,” Emma told her and grinned as Regina padded over to the bed. 

Regina looked genuinely sad at that. 

“And I didn’t even have to scare him with a song,” Emma continued as Regina slipped back in bed. 

Regina chuckled lightly and smoothened a hand over the red silk pajamas she was wearing tonight. That was a nice pajamas. Emma didn’t hesitate to tell her that. Followed by a: “if the baby hadn’t been   
here....”

Regina waggled an eyebrow because she knew exactly what they would be doing if the baby hadn’t been here. Her cheeks even flushed a bit, and Emma doubted it had anything to do with the hot cocoa she’d just had. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Emma inquired as she wiggled closer to Regina. 

Regina puffed out air and wiggled her fingers as she signed: ‘I am distracted now.’

“Sorry?” Emma said with a slight chuckle. “Should I grab Neal and run over to Eugenia with him real quick?”

That earned her a soft jab to the ribs, and Regina shook her head. 

Emma laughed quietly, bearing in mind that Neal was asleep. “Another time then.” 

Regina nodded. Now she was biting her lip. It was obvious that she was in dire need of some “adult time” soon. 

“Henry is gonna stay with Zelena and Chad this Friday, isn’t he?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded. 

“Well....” Emma lightly brushed a hand over the brunette’s hip. “Ruby and Dorothy seems to love playing house. Maybe we should let them borrow Neal for a few hours on Friday?” 

A plump bottom lip was bitten again. 

“Yeah?” Emma said, tapping her fingers against Regina’s hip in a teasing manner. “Would you like that, beautiful?”

Regina nodded eagerly and then flashed Emma a positively seductive smile. 

“It’s a date then,” Emma smirked. “A very hot date. Any chance you’ll wear that red nightgown? The sheer one?”

Regina’s smile deepened as she nodded. 

“Awesome,” Emma said. Now she was the one who was flushing. “Thanks for putting plenty of images in my head, babe.” 

Regina was definitely teasing as she signed: ‘You are welcome.’

Emma laughed. Then grabbed a handful of the covers and tugged it over them both. “We should get some sleep now. We can’t be late for your doctor thing.” 

Regina was no longer smiling. 

“Don’t be nervous, babe,” Emma said softly. “You’re going to ace it. Like you ace everything.”

Regina was positively scoffing at that. Then she curled up under the covers. 

“Here, kitty, kitty, kitty,” Emma teased, because she had long thought that Regina reminded her of a cat when she curled up like that.

Regina mock purred. 

“That’s sexy,” Emma stated plainly. Barely teasing now. “Do it again?”

But Regina didn’t. Instead she yawned and closed her eyes. Emma wiggled closer to her, feeling every bit satisfied with being the big spoon. Regina always looked so ridiculously small when she was curled   
up in Emma’s arms like this. 

“My little spoon,” Emma said goofily and ran her fingers through Regina’s messy curls. 

“Mmmm,” Regina breathed, and Emma stiffened a bit in surprise. It was still so unfamiliar to hear Regina’s voice. 

The two women curled up, and Emma chuckled quietly when she heard the little sucking sounds Neal was making in his sleep. “That’s the best sound ever to fall asleep to,” she murmured. 

Regina “mmm’ed” sleepily, and it didn’t take long before both women were asleep.

The next morning started bright and early with Neal wailing in his crib because he was both hungry and wet. This time, Emma was faster than Regina. The blonde was out of bed in a heartbeat. She scooped Neal up and brought him into the bathroom to change his diaper. And while she did that, Regina went to wake up Henry. Emma could hear Henry’s sleepy voice through the wall, and the blonde chuckled. Henry did definitely not sound like he wanted to get out of bed. As opposed to his mother, the kid was not really a morning person. 

Emma ridded Neal of the dirty diaper wiped him and then applied some of that ointment to his skin. “You are gonna be the smoothest baby in the universe, kid,” she told the baby, and Neal cooed in response and kicked up his little legs. 

“Hey, hey, hey, no kicking!” Emma lightly scolded. “You’re making my job difficult.”

Neal cooed again. 

“Now why is it that you never kick when Regina changes your diaper?” Emma asked the baby as she found a nice, clean diaper for him. “Is it because she’s better at it than I am?”

Another coo. 

“I get it,” Emma said thoughtfully. “She has a lot of experience in the diaper change department while I’m still a newbie. You know, before you I thought that I was never ever going to learn how to change a diaper.” She slipped the diaper over Neal’s bottom and then clipped it into place. “But then again before you, I thought that I would never have to interact with a baby either. And honestly, I thought that I would be horrible at taking care of a baby. But I guess I’m actually pretty good at it. You changed everything, kid,” as she spoke, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. “You stay put, okay? Don’t move. For the love of god, don’t move. Seriously, we need a changing table right by the sink instead of this. It’s hella nerve wracking!” she finished washing her hands and wiped them on the little towel. 

Neal mewled a bit, and Emma walked back over to him, held up the little pair of velvet pants and the adorable blue sweater with glittering stars on it. “You cool with wearing this today, kid?”

Neal only yawned in response. Maybe he wasn’t entirely awake when it came to it. “Sweater and pants it is then,” Emma quipped as she carefully slipped the white onesie over his head. The baby immediately began fussing and squirming on the changing pad. “Sorry kid, sorry,” Emma said. “But you have to get dressed. You can’t very well just hang out in your diaper, can you?”

Neal cooed. It almost sounded like he was asking why he couldn’t do that, and Emma chuckled as she as-quick-as-a-ninja buttoned the onesie and then put the pants on him. Neal blinked up at her, clearly surprised. 

“Bet you didn’t even notice that, did you, kid?” Emma teased. “Here comes the sweater!”

Neal squirmed but didn’t cry when Emma slipped the sweater over his head, and a few minutes later, Emma could smoothen the star printed sweater over Neal’s round baby belly. She lightly tickled his ribs, making him giggle.

“Alright,” Emma said as she lifted the baby up. “Let’s get you downstairs so you can get some milk. We can’t have you going hungry, can we? And we also have to be ready when David calls so we can tell him how you’re doing.”

Neal cooed softly in her arms. 

“How do you think David is doing today?” Emma continued as she carried the baby out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the stairs. 

Another coo. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Emma said. “I think nurse Kathryn is looking after him. Good thinking, kid.”

Neal cooed again, and Emma could have sworn that he was burrowing further into her chest. The blonde chuckled. “You are awfully cute.”

She carried the baby downstairs where Regina and Henry had set the table, and Henry greeted her with a: “morning, Ma.”

“Morning, kid,” Emma said, ruffling his hair slightly. “You almost look awake this morning.”

“Har, har, har,” Henry croaked, voice hoarse because of the early hour. 

Emma chuckled as she turned to Regina. “Babe, I think our kid has been replaced with an 80 year old this morning.” 

Regina chuckled into her coffee. She drained the cup and then motioned for Emma to give her the baby. 

“You just want him all to yourself,” Emma quipped as she placed the baby in Regina’s arms. She knew that Regina merely wanted to give her a chance to eat breakfast. 

Regina mock scowled as she grabbed Neal’s bottle which had been standing ready on the table. She adjusted the baby in her arms and then placed the rubber nipple near his little mouth. Neal didn’t hesitate. He immediately began sucking, and those cute little sounds coming from him made Emma chuckle. 

“He’s getting good at that,” Henry observed as he looked at the baby over his glass of milk. 

“Yeah, he sure is,” Emma agreed. The first couple of days Neal hadn’t been all that good at drinking his milk. Regina had told her that it most likely was because of all the stress over being somewhere different, and meeting new people, but now he seemed to have fully adjusted to both the new location and to Emma and Regina and Henry. 

Once Neal had emptied his bottle, Regina placed him in his bouncer, and the little family continued their breakfast séance. Emma ate her toast and jam with vigor, and Regina looked very satisfied with her cream cheese bagel.

Henry talked about his school and the book they were currently reading in English. “A Wrinkle in Time”. Emma was quite jealous of that. “Aw man, if only my school had allowed us to read that.” But unfortunately, Emma’s strict private school hadn’t allowed such “whimsical” books. Not even if said “whimsical” book was a classic. Emma’s school and teachers had been all about “making sure the children strived academically”. 

Regina nodded, looking a bit jealous herself. She too had been paced by her mother, and Emma knew that Cora hadn’t exactly encouraged Regina to develop her imagination. Cora too had been all about striving and making sure that Regina was the best in her class. Emma was happy that things had changed since then. That Henry’s school was different. The children were actually encouraged to explore their imagination and read all those “quirky” books. And Regina would never dream of pacing Henry. Not ever. She was going to support him no matter what he wanted to do with his life. Right now, he wanted to be an author “like Ma”, and he was actually in the middle of writing a story. He refused to reveal much about it, but he had told them that it was a fairy tale. 

That was when Emma’s phone went off. The blonde immediately rose from her seat and went over and grabbed her phone. As expected, it was nurse Midas calling her. She told Emma that David had “a calm night” and that his appetite was improving more and more. He had also expressed the desire to start reading again. More specifically, he had asked Kathryn if she could provide him with a copy of Emma’s book. He was most eager to read it. That warmed Emma’s heart. 

“And he’s asking how Neal is doing? And you and miss Mills and Henry?” Kathryn continued. 

“Tell him we’re all doing great,” Emma said truthfully and picked up on the fact that Kathryn once again called the baby by name. Always “he’s asking how Neal is doing”. Never “he’s asking how his son is doing”. David really didn’t feel any connection with the little boy who was supposed to be his son. But Emma didn’t judge her adoptive father for it. Not even in the slightest. Instead she felt genuinely sorry for him. 

“He’ll be happy to hear that,” Kathryn said in the other end.

“When do you think he’ll be ready to talk to me?” Emma asked carefully and quietly. 

“Unfortunately, there’s no way of telling, miss Swan. Your adoptive father feels incredibly guilty for his actions and is afraid of hurting you further.”

“He shouldn’t feel guilty,” Emma said firmly. 

“You and I know that,” Kathryn said gently. “And I think deep down, Mr. Nolan does too. But he’s not quite ready to acknowledge it yet.”

“I understand that,” Emma said. “Give him all my love, okay? And tell him I’m here if he needs me.”

“I will,” Kathryn assured. “Have a good day, miss Swan. I’ll call you same time tomorrow morning. Is that alright?”

“Absolutely. Bye.”

“Goodbye, miss Swan.”

Emma ended the call and then turned to Regina so she could give her an update on David’s condition: “David had a good night. His appetite is improving, and he’s getting interested in reading again. He still doesn’t feel up for talking to me, though. Kathryn couldn’t really say when he would be, but he’s getting better.”

“That’s awesome, Ma,” Henry said softly. “I’m glad David is feeling better!”

“Me too, kid. Me too!” Emma said, ruffling the ten year old’s hair again. 

Regina smiled as she put a hand on Emma’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Now that Emma had heard the daily update from Kathryn, she went upstairs to shower and get dressed. On her own. Regina had already showered and dressed while Emma changed Neal and got him dressed. Taking a solo shower wasn’t all that fun, and Emma hurried as she soaped up herself and then applied shampoo to her hair. She didn’t spend a lot of time under the warm spray of water. 

Seriously, showering was way more fun when Regina was doing it with her. After having rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, Emma switched the water off and quickly toweled herself off. She slipped her bathrobe on and went back to the bedroom where she chose her usual jeans and tanktop attire. That had to be fancy enough for going to the doctors. She knew that Regina was a bit nervous about going to the doctor and having the stitches taken out. She was nervous about seeing the final result, and Emma was grateful that Malena had given her permission to come into work a little later today. When Emma had asked her, Malena had just shrugged and said, “yes of course you can meet later.” 

It wasn’t the first time Emma was grateful for her unconventional boss, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. 

Emma went back to the bathroom to tidy up her hair and put on a bit of makeup. She heard Henry laugh downstairs, and the blonde couldn’t help but laughing herself. It sounded like the kid was having a jolly good time downstairs. Emma wanted to be a part of that fun. She quickly finished up in the bathroom and went back downstairs.....

After having finished their breakfast, they bundled up Neal, got him into his carrier and then placed him in the backseat. Henry got in there with him, Regina behind the wheel, and Emma on the passenger’s seat. 

They drove the kid to school and then continued onwards to the doctor. 

Soon they were sitting in the waiting room along with a few other patients, and Regina didn’t need water this time. Nor was her gaze unfocused or flickering nervously. Instead she was a hundredth percent present and smiled and rolled her eyes every time Emma cracked a joke. Which she did quite often.

“If a child refuses to sleep during nap time, are they guilty of resisting a rest?” Emma asked conspiratorially. 

Regina palmed her forehead in response. 

“Aw, come on! That was a great joke!”

Neal cooed in his carrier.

“No?” Emma said. “Okay. How about this one then.... Why did the invisible man turn the job offer down?”

Regina raised an eyebrow and gestured in a “go-on”-manner. 

“He couldn’t see himself do the job!” Emma bursted out laughing. 

Regina positively groaned and her eyes rolled so far back Emma feared they might stay there. But then the brunette smirked and found her phone in her coat pocket. She typed for a moment and then turned the screen towards Emma. 

Emma frowned a bit when she read: ‘what is the least spoken language in the world?’ “Uh...” she scratched her chin. “Let’s see... the least spoken language in the world. Damn. That’s a tough one, babe. Is this an insanely smart professor joke I have no way of understanding?”

Regina shook her head and grinned. 

“The least spoken language in the world... the least spoken language in the world... okay, I have no idea. I give up! Tell me. What is the least spoken language in the world?

Regina typed on her phone again and then turned the screen towards Emma. ‘Sign language.’

“Oh my god!” Emma said as Regina bursted out laughing. “That is... one hell of a creative joke, beautiful. Good one, good one!” now Emma was laughing too. 

Regina almost looked quite proud at herself, and Emma reached over and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

Their little joking session was interrupted by the scratching sound of Emma’s phone vibrating in her pocket, and the blonde quickly wrestled the device out of said pocket and checked the text that had just arrived. It was from Malena. 

‘Meet the author’ event on Friday at seven. What do you think about that?’

“Shoot,” Emma muttered. This was bad timing. Hell yes, she wanted a “meet the author” event where she signed the copies of her book the readers brought with them, but this Friday? That was bad timing.   
And not because it was a bit short notice. Emma could live with that, but this Friday she and Regina were supposed to... 

Regina looked up and raised an eyebrow at Emma’s exclamation. 

“Malena wants to do a “meet the author” event where I can sign books this Friday,” Emma explained. 

Regina smiled broadly as she signed: ‘that’s wonderful’.

“Yeah, but we were supposed to...” Emma cleared her throat and lowered her voice as she continued: “you and I sort of made plans this Friday.”

Now Regina laughed. Her eyes twinkled as she signed: ‘this is important.’

“So is what we’ve planned on doing this Friday,” Emma mumbled. “Maybe I can ask Malena if it can be next Friday instead...”

Regina shook her head firmly. ‘You will not do that. This is a wonderful opportunity for you. Your book is more important.’

“Uhh... nothing is more important than you,” Emma stated in a “duhh”-tone. 

Regina flashed her a soft smile, and the hand patting Emma’s cheek was equally soft. Then she signed: ‘you are so sweet. But our plans for Friday can wait.’

“You’re sure?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded and her smile grew somewhat mischievous as she signed: ‘plenty of time.’

“Okay,” Emma said. “Then I’ll text Malena and say yes.”

Regina smiled broadly once more. 

“You’ll come with me, right?” Emma asked. “To the book signing event? I really want you there.”

Regina nodded in confirmation and playfully signed: ‘I’ll wear my red dress.’

“Do that,” Emma said absolutely seriously. “I freaking love that dress!”

Neal cooed softly at her exclamation, and Emma glanced at him. “Should we bring him too?”

Regina chuckled and signed: ‘we could.’

Neal cooed again, and an elderly lady who was sitting next to them leaned forward slightly and smiled as she said: “your son is positively adorable! What’s his name?”

“Neal,” Emma said, slightly dumbfounded. “But he’s not actually-“

“What a sweet name!” the lady exclaimed. “He is a very sweet little boy. And so calm too!”

“Yeah, he’s... pretty great,” Emma said halfheartedly, and then a nurse called “Harriet Ainsley?”.

The elderly woman sitting next to them went along with the nurse, and Emma glanced at Regina. “She thought Neal was our son.”

Regina nodded thoughtfully. 

“Well, I... I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Emma muttered. “And I mean, he’s too little for it to be obvious that he doesn’t look like either of us, right?”

Regina nodded again. 

Emma settled with that. Or she tried to. But admittedly, having someone calling Neal their son made her feel.... Warm. Maybe it should have made her feel weird, but oddly enough it didn’t. Emma didn’t   
dare investigate further as to why that was. 

“Regina Mills?”

“Yup, that’s us,” Emma said, reacting immediately as she grabbed the handle of Neal’s carrier and then following Regina into the doctor’s office. 

“Doctor Anton should be here in a moment,” the nurse told them as she smiled and left the room. 

As soon as she had gone, Regina slipped off her coat and smoothened a hand over the checkered blazer and matching pants she was wearing underneath the coat. 

“Nervous?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina shook her head and seemed rather surprised about it. 

But Emma was delighted. “Just excited?” 

Regina nodded now and smiled. Her fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘I am looking forward to seeing the result.’

“Me, too!” Emma said with a grin. 

Regina’s smile fell slightly as she signed again. ‘I hope the scars won’t be too big.’

That made Emma move closer to her and take her hand. “You’ll look beautiful, babe. No matter what.”

Regina smiled a little at that.

Neal cooed softly.

“See, Neal agrees with me,” Emma laughed. “He thinks you’re beautiful too.” 

Regina laughed now. She went over to sit down in one of the plastic chairs, and her hands moved quickly as she opened the two first buttons in her blouse, so her neck was fully exposed. 

Neal began to fuss and squirm in the carrier, and Emma immediately glanced at him. “Oh kid, please don’t tell me you need your diaper changed again.” she turned to Regina. “Babe, he had his diaper changed just before we left. He can’t need another now, can he?” 

Regina lifted an eyebrow that suggested that Neal could indeed be needing another diaper change. 

Emma elegantly picked up the baby and sniffed his bottom. “Nope, not the problem. He smells of roses.”

Regina chuckled heartedly. 

“I think he just wants attention,” Emma terminated as she rocked the baby slightly. “Isn’t that right, kiddo?” she planted a kiss on his soft little cheek. 

Regina looked like she was positively melting, but before Emma could tease her about it, the door was opened, and doctor Anton stepped inside. He looked exactly as much as Hagrid as Emma   
remembered him to do. 

“Hello Regina,” he greeted with a smile. “Hello, Emma.”

“Hi, doctor Anton,” Emma smiled as Regina shook hands with her doctor. 

“And I don’t believe I’ve met this little fellow before?” doctor Anton said, and his eyes crinkled as he glanced at the baby in Emma’s arms. 

“This is Neal,” Emma quickly introduced. “Regina and I are watching him while my adoptive father is... incapacitated.” She couldn’t bring herself to say that Neal was her brother. It felt super weird.

“Oh, I see,” doctor Anton said and smiled as he looked down at Neal. “What a sweet little guy.”

Neal answered by cooing adorably, stressing out just how sweet he was, and both Emma, Regina and doctor Anton laughed. 

“I can hear that your voice is improving,” doctor Anton kindly said to Regina. “Is it at all painful for you to laugh?”

Regina shook her head and signed: ‘a bit at first, but not anymore.’

“That’s excellent,” the doctor said as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves. “And how about speech? Is that getting less painful as well?”

Regina scowled a bit now as she signed again: ‘it is not painful to talk. But I still stutter.’ 

“The more you use your voice, the less you’ll stutter,” doctor Anton said kindly. “Have you been using your voice regularly?” 

Regina looked a bit sheepish as she signed: ‘not really’.

“I understand why you might not want to use your voice in public, Regina,” the doctor said patiently. “But I have to stress out that it’s very, very important that you do. The more you use your voice, the more it’ll strengthen your vocal cords, okay?” 

Regina looked properly scolded as she nodded, and Emma had to bite back a grin. It was impressive, really. How a thirty five year old woman managed to look like a scolded school girl. 

“Okay, lets get those stiches out, shall we?” the doctor asked. 

Regina nodded and tipped her head back. 

The doctor pulled a chair over so he could sit across Regina. A little tray table was rolled over, and Emma tried not to cringe when she saw the tweezer. She knew that having stiches taken out wasn’t   
overly painful, but never the less. 

“You’ll feel me pulling your skin, alright?” doctor Anton said as he grabbed onto the edge of the plaster covering Regina’s throat. Then he began to gently pull. 

Regina pulled a face, and her lips silently moved. Emma had grown quite used to lip-reading, and she had no problem with deciphering what Regina was saying right now. ‘You are better at this.’ 

Once again, Emma had to suffocate her amusement, and she almost felt grateful when Neal cooed in her arms. Clearly, she was still Regina’s favorite nurse/doctor. Good to know. 

But even if doctor Anton wasn’t Regina’s favorite physician, he was a quick one. It didn’t take long before he had peeled the plaster away from Regina’s throat. “Okay, here we go,” he said as he took the   
tweezer. “You may feel a slight nipping sensation, but it shouldn’t be too bad, okay?”

Regina nodded, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. 

Emma quickly put Neal back in his carrier and then sat down in the chair next to Regina’s. She took the brunette’s hand and squeezed gently. Regina squeezed back and made another face. She was clearly feeling more than “a slight nipping sensation”. Emma squeezed her hand again, and it seemed as though even Neal tried to cheer her up. The baby cooed slightly, and Regina immediately cracked a smile. Good thing they brought him with them. 

“Almost done,” doctor Anton said concentrated as he removed another thread. 

Regina hummed a bit in response. She opened her eyes and began drawing circles on the soft spot between Emma’s thumb and index finger. 

Emma immediately had to suffocate the urge to hum too. What Regina was doing felt really nice. And Regina knew that. She flashed Emma a bit of a cheeky grin, and Emma couldn’t help but smile back. 

This visit to the doctor was so very different from the other ones Emma had participated in. Regina wasn’t coughing or gagging or looking like she was in panic or much pain. Instead she was smiling, and her posture was relaxed instead of rigid. Emma felt almost ridiculously proud and happy. 

“And we’re done,” doctor Anton announced as he removed the last little piece of thread. “I’ll find you a mirror so you can see the result.”

Regina nodded, and the doctor slipped off his gloves as he rose from his chair and went over to a drawer. He began roaming through it to find a mirror, and Regina turned her head and looked at Emma. 

The brunette brushed her hair away from her neck and then flashed Emma a nervous little smile as though she was awaiting Emma’s verdict. 

“Oh wow!” Emma blurted out as she looked at Regina’s bared throat. “Babe, that looks amazing!” and it really, really did. There was this small, pinkish line on Regina’s throat where the incision had been   
made, but the mark the belt buckle had left was gone. There was just a slightly red scar left after it. But Emma was sure that when that scar was healed, there wouldn’t be any visible marks after the belt buckle. 

“There we go,” doctor Anton said as he handed Regina a little handheld mirror. “Take a look, Regina.”

Regina’s hands trembled slightly as she held up the mirror and looked at her throat. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened dramatically. She lifted one hand trembling hand and brought it up to her   
throat, lightly touching it as though she couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, and then she was cupping a hand over her mouth as though she was trying to bite back her emotions. But as much as she blinked, she couldn’t very well do anything about the tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at her reflection. 

“Oh honey,” Emma said tenderly and reached over so she could put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. 

Doctor Anton smiled. “This is the best result we could have hoped for. The healing process has gone smoothly thanks to Emma’s care.”

“I just did what the nurse showed me,” Emma said modestly. 

Regina shook her head firmly and gave Emma a certain look. A look that suggested that Emma should stop selling herself short. 

“Well, I’m very happy to say that there’s nothing more we can do for you, Regina,” doctor Anton said as Regina wiped her cheeks. “Your treatment here has come to an end. Your throat is healed perfectly   
as we’ve just seen. Continue with the voice therapy, train your voice and everything else will come soon enough, alright?”

Regina nodded as she rose from her seat and shook doctor Anton’s hand. 

Emma did the same. She grabbed the handle of Neal’s carrier with one hand and then used her other to shake doctor Anton’s. 

“Alright then. Goodbye you three,” doctor Anton said with a smile. “I wish you good luck, Regina. I wish you both good luck. And I don’t want to see you here again, Regina.”

Regina and Emma chuckled heartedly at his joke. “No more doctors,” Emma said firmly. “Not ever.”

Regina laughed at that too as she slipped her coat back on, buttoned it and then put a hand on Emma’s arm, indicating that she was ready to leave. 

And so they did. After having thanked doctor Anton one more time, the little family left with Neal cooing in his carrier. Almost like he too was saying goodbye to the doctor. Doctor Anton chuckled at that. 

Honest to god, Emma was quite sad that she had to go to work now. She would much rather had spend the day with Regina. 

Emma was driving this time, and that was probably a very good thing. Regina seemed all the more busy with studying her reflection in the rearview mirror. She still looked quite awestruck at what she was seeing. Still trying to comprehend that this was actually real. That she looked like this now. 

Emma refrained from saying anything. She had always found Regina beautiful, but despite that, she knew that Regina hadn’t always FELT beautiful. But now... that smile on her lips as she unabashedly admired her reflection said everything. Now she looked like she actually believed that she was in fact beautiful. Emotionally, what had happened to her could never be erased, but it had been erased from her skin. There was only two pinkish scars and the faintest little red line around her neck. 

Emma moved one hand away from the wheel and gave Regina’s knee a soft squeeze. “I’m so happy for you, beautiful. So, so happy.” 

Regina flashed her a beaming, beautiful smile. 

“Oh man, you’re glowing!” Emma told her. “I wish I could spend the day with you instead of going to work.” 

Regina laughed and then teasingly signed: ‘I will be much too busy looking at myself.’

“As you should be,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina smiled again. A bit dreamily this time as she reached up and touched her throat again. 

Emma marveled at it. That was pretty amazing considering how Regina had pretty much distanced herself from her throat and mostly avoided both touching as well as looking at it. This was the biggest   
confident booster ever. Emma had no doubt that this would strengthen Regina’s confidence like nothing else could. 

Neal cooed from the backseat in his carrier. He clearly agreed with Emma. 

Regina chuckled, and it was literally the most beautiful sound ever. 

Much too soon, they arrived at Dragon Publishing’s parking lot, and Emma channeled David Tennant as best as she could as she dramatically proclaimed: “I don’t wanna go!”

Regina chuckled in response and gave Emma’s knee a soft pat. 

“Can’t I stay home with you instead?” Emma asked jokingly. “We could go to bed and I could kiss your neck until Henry comes home from school...”

Regina’s cheeks tinted pink in that particular way they so often did when Emma made “suggestions”. And her hands seemed less steady as she signed: ‘that would have been nice. But I think you have   
work today.’

“Yeah. Unfortunately,” Emma grumbled. “Would much rather hang out with you and the kid.”

Regina joked: ‘and be on diaper duty all afternoon?’

“Happily...” 

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes as she signed: ‘I have work too. I have a student who needs extensive help.’ 

“Okay, okay, miss professor,” Emma joked. “I get it. You want me to get the hell out of here....”

In response, Regina leaned in and kissed her. Emma was surprised but mostly delighted. She took Regina’s face between her hands as she returned the kiss. Regina’s hands rested on her shoulders.   
Emma would rather have preferred if they had been in her hair, but she was going to work. She had to look “professional”. And not like she had just snogged her girlfriend. Even though Emma liked that particular ruffled look........

Far too soon, Regina pulled back and grinned slightly as she wiped the corners of Emma’s mouth with her thumb. 

“I bet your lipstick really suits me,” Emma joked. 

Regina winked cheekily. 

Emma sighed as she finally unbuckled her seatbelt and then opened the car door. “Alright. I’m going to work. I seriously am.” She grabbed her bag from the backseat, tickled Neal’s little foot and advised him to be a good boy for Regina. Neal cooed in response, and Emma got out of the car.

Regina elegantly shuffled onto the driver’s seat and looked back to make sure that Neal was still sitting securely in his carrier. He was. Then the brunette rolled the window down to say goodbye to Emma, but the blonde wasn’t going anywhere just yet. Instead Emma leaned in and teasingly asked through the open window: “are you gonna come and pick me up from work, or am I taking the bus home?” 

Regina snorted, clearly suggesting that Emma was being ridiculous. 

“Okay. Bus it is, then,” Emma laughed as she planted a kiss on Regina’s cheek. “Have a good day. Stare yourself silly in the mirror.” 

Regina snorted again. 

“I mean it,” Emma said softly and kissed Regina’s cheek. “Oh, and don’t make any more cocoa without me, okay?” 

Regina nodded and smiled. 

“Alright. See you late then.” one more kiss to Regina’s cheek, and then Emma finally and reluctantly pulled back and let Regina maneuver the Mercedes out of the parking lot. Once she couldn’t see the car anymore, Emma turned around and walked towards the building she was going to spend the rest of her morning and afternoon. While Regina and Neal and later Henry would be at home. Damnit. 

Was missing Regina a useable excuse for leaving work early today?

Nope, probably not. 

Emma chuckled heartedly to herself as she opened the door and went inside the publishing house. She could almost imagine the look on Malena’s face if she really used that as an excuse for wanting to leave work early today......

To Be Continued..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Book signing event! And maybe, perhaps the thing we've all waited for....


	84. Part Eighty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna apologize for the lenght of this monster chapter!

Emma squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, trying to banish the anxiety, but she didn’t quite succeed. She couldn’t run from the fact that she was a bit nervous tonight. Suppose nobody actually showed up for the book signing event? That would be the worst. Almost. The only thing worse would be if those who did show up only had negative things to say about her book. That would be absolutely fucking horrible. Emma brushed a hand over the top of her shoulder and took another deep breath as she looked at herself in the bedroom mirror. She felt like she looked pretty good tonight. She was wearing black dress pants, white button up, a black blazer over it and a narrow tie. Her golden hair had been French braided along the hairline and then wrapped around the rest of her hair which had been tied back into a ponytail. She had deviated from her usual pale pink lipstick and had instead opted for a darker Bordeaux shade. Her eye makeup was also a bit darker than usually. Her green eyes were neatly framed by thick, long lashes. Admittedly, felt a bit strange to wear that much makeup, but it looked good. 

Emma lightly touched the little diamond studs she was wearing in her ears. She had borrowed them from Regina, and Regina’s predications had been correct. The earrings really suited Emma. 

The blonde straightened her tie, fussed because it refused to sit like she wanted it to sit. Urgh, why did it have to be perpetually crooked tonight? Emma felt a bit stressed as she checked her watch. They actually had plenty of time until they were supposed to be at Dragon Publishing, but obviously, it didn’t feel like it tonight. 

It was entirely possible that Emma was more stressed about this that she had thought. She fiddled with the end of her ponytail. Fussed over it. Did her hair look good enough? Was her outfit okay? Did she look professional in this clothes? Or did she in fact look like she was playing dress up?

Emma sighed and gnashed her teeth. Maybe she should have gone with a dress instead. Maybe wearing a suit was too quirky. Maybe her readers wouldn’t like that. Oh god, what if no one actually showed up? What if she and Regina and Malena ended up sitting alone in and empty meeting room because no one had showed up to the book signing event? 

Emma’s stomach twisted. Maybe she would just have to barf real quickly. With the way her stomach knotted and hurt, she certainly wouldn’t put it past herself to make a right scene. The blonde bit the inside of her cheek only to remind herself that she couldn’t do that. Suppose it would mess up her lipstick? Emma quickly looked througholy at herself. Was her lipstick messed up? It looked fine, but one could never be too sure. 

A bit of rustling from the bathroom made Emma snap out of it. Mood instantly lightening when she heard Regina laugh. Maybe Neal had done something cute. Again. Regina had insisted on being in charge of getting Neal dressed tonight. Emma had tried to protest, but Regina had just stated that Emma should focus on herself. Take her time to get dressed and ready for the book signing. Emma’s protests had quickly lessened. 

Emma’s ears perked up when she heard the door to the bathroom being opened and then closed. Neal cooing softly. The sound of Regina’s high heels coming down the hallway. The more cooing close to the bedroom door. Emma spun around when the door opened, and Regina stepped in with Neal in her arms. 

“Oh wow!” Emma gasped when she looked at Regina. “You look gorgeous!”

Regina smiled warmly at that, and despite the baby in her arms, she did this little spin so Emma could fully admire the view. And oh, how Emma was admiring the view, alright! Regina was wearing a knee length, strapless turquoise dress, a thin black belt cinched around her waist. Her normally straight hair had been elegantly coiffed to perfection and her makeup was light, Regina had opted for letting her natural beauty show. And my, how it showed!

“Look at you,” Emma gushed and immediately noticed that Regina was wearing a pearl necklace tonight. She was accentuating her neck instead of hiding it. “You look fan-freaking-tastic!” 

Regina chuckled lightly at that and glanced at the baby in her arms. So did Emma, and she couldn’t help but grin because Neal looked positively adorable in his reddish fox suit, complete with “paws”, a bushy tail and a little matching red hat with the cutest fox ears Emma had ever seen. 

“Aww,” Emma crooned as she walked over to them. She lightly tickled his soft baby cheek. “Hey kid, what does the fox say?”

Neal cooed in Regina’s arms. 

“No, not quite,” Emma laughed. 

“Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow,” Henry suggested as he came into the bedroom. “Mom, aunt Z just texted me. She’ll be here in five minutes to pick me up!”

Regina nodded and smiled at her son. 

Henry glanced at his mom and Ma. “Wow,” the ten year old said and grinned. “You guys look really nice.”

“Thanks, kid,” Emma said and ruffled his hair affectionately. “That’s really sweet of you.”

Regina beamed at her son. 

“And Nealy looks adorable,” Henry continued as he looked at the baby in Regina’s arms. 

“Yes, doesn’t he?” Emma grinned. “I think this one beats the dragon outfit.”

“Totally,” Henry laughed as he reached up and gave Neal’s little hand a soft caress. 

Neal cooed at that. 

“You’re his favorite, kid,” Emma chuckled. 

“You think so?” Henry said excitedly. 

“Absolutely,” Emma said firmly and winked at the kid. 

Henry grinned but then pouted just a little. “I really wish I could come with you.”

“Next time,” Emma immediately promised. “If there will be a next time, I mean. Then you’ll definitely have to come with us.”

“Of course there will be a next time, Ma,” Henry said firmly. “Your book is awesome! That’s why people keep buying it.”

Regina chuckled and nodded firmly in a “that’s right”-manner. 

“I just hope that someone will actually show up tonight,” Emma said and bit her lip slightly. 

Regina immediately handed Neal to Henry and turned to Emma so she could sign: ‘Of course people will show up. Malena wouldn’t have arranged it if there wasn’t any interest.’

“I know that,” Emma said a bit reluctantly. “I’m just nervous that’s all. Being a published author is something I’ve wanted for as long as I can remember, and I suppose I still find it difficult to believe that I’ve actually achieved it. It’s so unreal.”

Regina gently put a soft hand on Emma’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. 

“I’m silly,” Emma acknowledged. 

Regina was there immediately and signed: ‘you’re not.’

“She’s right,” Henry chirped in. “You’re not silly, Ma. You’re just nervous. And that’s okay.”

That’s when there was a knock on the front door downstairs followed by Zelena’s “Yo-hoo! I’ve come to take a kid away!”

Henry laughed as he ran out of the bedroom with Neal in his arms. Emma heard him bolt down the stairs and Emma immediately chided: “be careful! And not just because you’re holding the baby!”

Regina laughed and shook her head as she signed: ‘he kidnapped the baby.’

“He sure did,” Emma snickered. “Wanna go downstairs and steal him back?”

Regina nodded. 

“Let’s do it then,” Emma said briskly and took Regina’s hand. 

Regina gave her hand a little squeeze, a light caress. Her thumb brushed over the soft spot between Emma’s thumb and index finger. Emma was just about to be distracted by it, but then she remembered that they had plans for the night, and then the two women headed downstairs to “steal back” their little fox. 

They found Henry and Zelena in the hallway. Zelena had “snatched” Neal out of Henry’s arms and was currently fussing over him. And his fox hat. 

“Where on earth did you find this hat?” the redhead demanded to know. “I have buy one for little munchkin!” 

Emma chuckled. It had been a little while since they last saw Zelena, and now the blonde really could see the slight baby bump Zelena was sporting. 

“Hey, Zelena,” Emma greeted and grinned. Zelena seemed far too infatuated with Neal to pay attention to them. 

“My apologies,” Zelena said, only reluctantly turning her attention to her sister and Emma. “Hello. Don’t you two look sharp tonight.”

“Thank you,” Emma said with a chuckle as Regina smiled at her sister. 

“Now....” Zelena continued. “Are you both quite sure that I shouldn’t take young Neal as well as my darling nephew? Surely, it’ll be stressful for you to bring the baby to a book signing event?” 

Both Regina and Emma chuckled at that. Because it was so very obvious that Zelena was willing to use any excuse to “kidnap” Neal. Regina flashed her sister a rather cheeky smile as she signed: ‘I don’t think Neal would appreciate going to the cinema with you.’

“I suppose you’re right about that,” Zelena acknowledged with a small sigh. She handed Neal back to Regina, fished her car keys out of her pocket and gave them to Henry with the words: “why don’t you run along and find a decent song on the radio? But not one with swear words in it, thank you very much.”

“Okay,” Henry grinned. He hugged Regina and then Emma. “Bye, mom. Bye, Ma! Sign lots of books!” 

”I’ll try my best, kiddo,” Emma assured as she ruffled the boy’s hair again. 

And Regina handed Neal over to Emma so she could brush a hand over the checkered button down Henry was wearing tonight. She fussed, and Henry groaned because of it. “Mooo-ooom! Neal’s the baby   
of the family! Not me!”

Emma laughed shamelessly at that. And Regina gave both Henry and Zelena the usual warning. Not too many popcorns. Small size only. The same ruled applied for cola. No staying up too late, and no television after nine.

“We already know all that, sis,” Zelena said patiently and rubbed her growing belly slightly as Henry took the opportunity to slip out of the door.

That little movement seemed to shift Regina’s interests. She forgot all about rules and smiled instead as she looked at her sister’s growing baby bump. 

“Little munchkin is growing steadily and providing her mama with some tremendously horrible nausea,” Zelena proclaimed. 

“Her?” Emma echoed and tilted her head. “You know the gender?” 

“No, that’ll be a surprise,” Zelena said, rubbing her belly again. “I just have a feeling that it’s a girl.”

Regina smiled again as she signed: ‘I would love to get a niece.’

“I would love to get a daughter,” Zelena quipped and laughed. “That is, if Chad and I ever could agree on a name.”

“He’s still not a fan of Kelly” Emma asked. 

“No, and I can’t imagine why,” Zelena huffed. 

Regina looked like she could imagine why, but she didn’t reveal anything. 

“Oh well, maybe we’ll end up settling on Juniper,” Zelena said lightly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in a “really?”-manner. 

“There is nothing wrong with the name Juniper, little sis,” Zelena scolded. 

Regina snorted slightly, and Emma handed Neal back to Regina so she could head into the kitchen and quickly grab the large bag they brought with them pretty much every day. She brought the big bag   
back into the hallway and crouched down so she could go over the items they had packed a bit earlier. “Let’s see, we’ve got formula, bottle, extra set of clothes, pacifier, another pacifier in case the first one gets lost, blanket, a bib and not to mention a ridiculous amount of diapers.” The blonde looked back up at Regina. “Have we forgotten anything?”

Regina shook her head. 

“Great,” Emma said, zipping the bag once more and then slinging it over her shoulder. “We’re all set then.”

“Are you two sure that I shouldn’t take the baby?” Zelena once again offered. 

“Hey, it’s bad enough that you’re taking one of our kids. Don’t take our other too!” Emma quipped and immediately noted that she had referred to Neal as “our”. Again. Oops.

Zelena chuckled lightly and then announced: “very well, I better get going before Henry decides to take the car for a joyride...”

Emma chuckled, but Regina’s eyes widened dramatically. 

“That was a joke, sister dear,” Zelena assured. “Don’t worry. Chad hasn’t taught him how to steer the car. Yet.”

Regina gave her sister’s arm the lightest of whaps in response. 

“Rattling a pregnant woman!” Zelena dramatically huffed. “I think it’s high time I’m out of here.” with that she turned around and headed out of the door. 

Emma laughed, and once she and Regina had wrestled their coats and shoes on, they followed Zelena out of the house. When they reached the cars, they said goodbye to Zelena. 

“Good luck on the book signing,” Zelena said as she got into her car and admonished Henry to “turn that bloody radio down”. 

“Thanks,” Emma said and smiled. “Have a nice evening!”

Henry jokingly waved from the backseat as he and Zelena drove away, and once they were done waving, Emma and Regina turned to the Mercedes. Regina was quick to “install” Neal in his carrier in the backseat and make sure that he was properly fastened. Once that was done, she turned around and elegantly tossed Emma the car keys.

“Ooooh, you’re letting me drive your car again,” Emma joked as she swiftly caught the keys before they landed on the ground. “Nice!”

Regina snorted as she opened the door and climbed onto the passenger’s seat. She buckled her seatbelt, and then she was ready to go.

“Okay, lets do this thing,” Emma said with false confidence as she climbed onto the driver’s seat and slammed the door behind her. She could feel that anxiety swirl in her belly again. She inserted the key and the engine came alive with a soft roar. 

Neal cooed softly from the backseat, and Regina immediately turned her head to check on him. 

“Little fox doing okay?” Emma asked as they drove away from the house. 

Regina nodded and leaned back in her seat once more. 

“And are you doing okay?” Emma teased. 

Now Regina smiled as she signed: ‘I am doing wonderful. How are you feeling?’

“Nervous,” Emma admitted. “But it’ll be okay. Do you want to listen to some music?”

Regina nodded, and Emma switched on the radio. She flicked around between the channels until she recognized Yazoo’s “Only You”. “That’s our song,” she beamed. 

Regina smiled and her eyes sparkled. 

“We danced to this song,” Emma said fondly. “Do you remember that?” 

Regina nodded again and smiled widely. 

“And we made out afterwards,” Emma continued, smile growing a bit more wicked. “Do you remember THAT?” 

Regina’s mischievous smile matched Emma’s. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to a bit of that later,” the blonde said, lowering her voice. “Could I interest the lady in a bit of kissing later?” 

Regina laughed heartedly as she nodded and signed: ‘that sounds good.’

“It’s a date,” Emma grinned. 

Neal gurgled in his carrier. 

“And you are not invited, kid,” Emma laughingly told him. “So you better not be fussing later.” 

Neal cooed again.

“He’s rebelling against me,” Emma quipped. 

Regina chuckled softly and then she began to quietly hum along to “Only You”. Her voice was low and raspy but definitely audible. 

Emma smiled. This was something. Regina hadn’t exactly done as doctor Anton had said. Well, she had coughed, cleared her throat with sound, but she hadn’t spoken. Not yet. One night when they were lying in bed, Emma had carefully breached the subject. Had gently reminded Regina of what doctor Anton had said. And Regina hadn’t gotten mad or anything. She had sighed and explained that she was afraid that she was developing some sort of fear of talking even though her stuttering had lessened. Emma had wiggled closer and asked why that was, and Regina had told that she was afraid of the words coming out of her mouth would sound “stupid”. Realizing that Regina’s issue with speaking was more psychological than physical now, Emma had wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and done her utmost to tell Regina that she never would sound “stupid”. Regina hadn’t seem entirely convinced but had nevertheless nodded. 

“Woops, we turn right here!” Emma suddenly remembered, snapping out of her train of thoughts. 

Neal whimpered dissatisfied when Emma turned the car to the right quite abruptly, and even Regina scowled a bit at the blonde. 

“Sorry guys,” Emma said sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I got distracted.”

Regina clicked her tongue a bit. 

“You’re never gonna let me drive your car again, are you?” Emma asked half-jokingly, half seriously. 

Regina didn’t confirm nor deny that. But her dark eyes twinkled slightly in amusement. 

“I’m totally focused on the road from now on,” Emma promised. “Scouts honor!”

Neal gurgled, and Regina had to reach back and gently caress his cheek to soothe him. 

Emma felt quite guilty about the journey into her own mind. Seriously, she was driving right now. This was not the time to get distracted. 

“Only You” had stopped playing, and Regina reached over and flickered around between the channels until she found one that played classical music. Her eyes completely lit up as she turned the volume   
up a bit. 

“Well, if that doesn’t lull the kid right off to dreamland,” Emma quipped. “Is that Beethoven?”

Regina nodded and looked quite proud. 

“See, I’m learning,” Emma said and jokingly puffed out her chest. It didn’t slip past her attention how the movement made Regina’s gaze linger a bit too long on her breasts. 

“Now who’s getting distracted?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina looked perfectly haughty as her fingers wiggled in the air. Out of the corner of her eyes, Emma saw her sign: ‘I am not driving.’

“True that,” Emma acknowledged with a slight grin. 

Regina nodded without taking her eyes off Emma’s chest. 

Emma laughed croakily. “Right, that doesn’t distract my driving. At all. Nu-uh.”

Regina laughed. It actually sounded more like a cackle than anything else. 

“Just because I’m the one driving you think it’s free real estate, Mills,” Emma joked and then was quick to add: “I love when you’re looking at me like that. Don’t stop.”

And Regina didn’t. She kept looking at Emma, and the blonde was sure she saw Regina’s eyes cloud over with something. And she was pretty fucking sure that she was blushing manically. She cleared her throat and tried to shift a bit in the car seat. She felt a bit warm. A bit like she was wearing too much clothes. She was glad Regina couldn’t read her mind. The brunette would surely have been shocked if she knew that Emma was thinking about something as scandalous as car sex. If they didn’t have the baby with them, Emma would have suggested a detour. She would have suggested that they made themselves comfortable in the backseat... Emma’s hands felt a bit clammy now. “Okay, maybe you should stop looking at me.”

Regina cackled again. She was clearly happy with her own doing. 

“I thought I was looking forward to the book signing event, but now I’m actually looking more forward to coming back home,” Emma confessed, and was immediately rewarded with a soft pat to her knee. 

As to remind them that he was still there, Neal cooed softly from the backseat. Emma quickly glanced at him in the rearview mirror and smiled at what she saw. The little tyke was happily kicking up his little legs. 

“You know what, I think he loves Beethoven,” Emma said.

Neal gurgled slightly, causing Regina to immediately turn her head to see what that was about. 

“Did he spit up? Should we pull over?” Emma asked. 

Regina turned back around and shook her head, smiling reassuringly at Emma. 

“Just a gurgle?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded again. 

“Oh. Thank god. I couldn’t have coped if he had wrecked his fox outfit before we even arrived,” Emma joked. “I’m pretty sure that outfit is my favorite so far. It’s even better than the bear one. And the dragon one. But we won’t tell Malena that.”

Regina chuckled softly. 

They reached another turnabout, and soon they arrived at their destination. Dragon Publishing. Emma felt another twinge of anxiety somewhere low in her belly.

The blonde felt tempted to gnaw her fingernails as she parked the Mercedes. “This is nerve wracking.” Her mouth went completely dry when she saw how many cars were parked here. “Holy shit.”

Regina just flashed her a big, proud smile. A smile that more than said ‘I told you so’.

“All of these people... came to meet me?” Emma whispered. 

Regina nodded and put a hand on Emma’s arm. 

“Oh wow,” Emma whispered. “This is... wow.”

Regina gave her arm a soft squeeze. 

“I suppose we better go inside,” the blonde mumbled, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

Regina nodded lightly and then she unbuckled her own seatbelt. 

They exited the car. Emma grabbed the bag full of baby supplies, and Regina grabbed the carrier containing Neal, and then they went towards the building. Emma squeezed Regina’s free hand. 

Regina squeezed back, and any other day, it would have been really soothing, but tonight Emma was entirely too nervous. It felt like her stomach was full of butterflies as she pushed at the door and held it open for Regina. “Milady,” she quipped. Even her jokes sounded nervous. 

Regina smiled graciously as she walked through the door, and Neal cooed softly in his carrier. 

“Do you think it was a good idea to bring him?” Emma asked. “I know that Zelena and Henry couldn’t exactly take him to the cinema with them, and Ruby and Dorothy had plans, but...”

Regina squeezed her hand again in an “it’s going to be fine”-manner. 

“I didn’t think I’d be this nervous,” Emma admitted. “It’s ridiculous.” Her stomach curled again when she heard the excited muttering from the crowd in one of the conference rooms. “It sounds like there are so many people!”

Regina elegantly steered her past the door to the conference room and into a sort of niche where they weren’t all that easy to spot. 

“What are we doing here?” Emma asked, blinking confused. “I think we passed the right door, beautiful.” 

Regina carefully sat the carrier with Neal down on the floor and then signed: ‘I know’.

“So what are we doing here?” Emma repeated. 

Regina signed again. ‘You are nervous. I want to help you.’

“Okay? And exactly are you planning on doing that?” Emma wanted to know.

Regina answered that by leaning in and kissing her softly. 

Emma oh’ed surprised into the kiss before returning the gesture. This could work. This could definitely work. If there was one thing that could make her forget all her troubles and anxiety, it was Regina’s kisses. No doubt about that. Emma gently cupped Regina’s cheeks, feeling the warmth from her skin seeping into her fingers. Regina’s arms looped around her waist, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed flush together. 

Emma exhaled slightly at that. She could smell apples and vanilla and just like that she couldn’t remember what she had been nervous about a moment ago. Right now, the most dominating thought in her head was how much she wanted to gently push Regina up against the wall and kiss the breath out of her for a few hours. Then pull back and see Regina’s beautiful smile. She always had a particular smile   
Emma only saw after they had kissed. A smile that oozed happiness and content, and Emma really, really wanted to see that kiss right now. She tugged gently at Regina’s bottom lip and earned herself a teeny tiny gasp from Regina. That was a good sound. A very, very good sound. The best sound ever. Emma slung an arm around the back of Regina’s neck and desperately wished that she could mess up Regina’s hair like she always did. Damn shame Regina’s hair had been so elegantly coiffed tonight and had to stay perfect all night. Emma would so have enjoyed to mess up Regina’s hair! And kiss the lipstick off her. Emma would have enjoyed that too very much. But unfortunately, they had to “settle” for awkward little kisses tonight. Not that there was much settling, really. Kissing Regina was always wonderful no matter the nature of the kisses. Lately they had perfected the domestic “have a good day”-kisses. Emma really loved those kisses. As she loved the goodnight kisses, they exchanged every night. 

Regina made another slight sound into Emma’s mouth, and Emma was shockingly close to completely lose all interest in tonight’s event. They should just drive home instead. Put Neal to bed and then head upstairs and make love all night. Yes. That was the perfect plan. Maybe... Maybe they should seriously do that. Maybe Emma should just grab Regina and whisk her away from this hallway. Why were they even here? 

Emma couldn’t remember. The only thing mattering right now was the soft yet firm pressure from Regina’s lips against hers. Regina’s intoxicating scent. The way Regina chuckled lightly into the kiss and squeezed her hips gently. Those soft squeezes did things to Emma. Absolutely deliciously naughty things. It was her turn to “mmm” into the kiss. She felt how Regina gave her a very light shove, and   
Emma found herself being gently pressed up against the wall. Oh. This was interesting. Very interesting. They could easily continue this for a few hours, couldn’t they? Emma gave Regina’s bottom lip another little tug and reveled in the little sound she was rewarded with in return. 

“Hrm, hrm.”

That little sound was enough to make Emma and Regina pull apart, and Emma felt tempted to groan and then curse whoever had interrupted them. She turned her head and immediately congratulated herself with not having cursed at their interrupter. Because it was in fact Malena who had caught them “red handed”. 

“I’m certainly a fan of declarations of feelings but declaring said feelings in the middle of a hallway might not be the best idea,” Malena said calmly and bared her teeth in a grin. “And especially not when it delays my newest author.”

“Point taken,” Emma muttered and straightened her tie slightly. 

Regina looked a bit sheepish as she mouthed: ‘sorry’.

“The hell are you sorry for?” Emma laughed and shook her head. “I was having a pretty awesome time.”

Malena laughed as she came closer to them. “Miss Swan. You look very professional,” she complimented. 

“Thank you,” Emma said. Maybe wearing a suit wasn’t such a bad idea when it came to it. 

Malena turned her attention to Regina now. “Dear,” she said simply, and her eyes flickered towards Regina’s bared throat for the briefest of seconds. “You look like you’re doing very well.”

Regina’s fingers wiggled in the air as she signed, and Emma effortlessly translated for her: “I am, thank you.”

“Good,” Malena said just as plainly as before. “Keep that up. I do so like when you’re doing well.” 

Regina chuckled lightly, and Malena looked completely taken aback at the sound. Only now Emma realized that Malena actually hadn’t heard Regina laugh for a long, long time. Until now. 

“As I live and breathe,” Malena said and flashed Regina a smile. “That sounded magnificent, dear.”

Regina flashed a mock modest smile. 

Neal chose this moment to coo in his carrier, and Emma almost jumped at the sound. She had almost forgotten that the baby was there. 

“Well, well,” Malena said as Regina swiftly lifted the carrier up from the floor. “So that’s your little lodger.”

“Yup, this is Neal,” Emma introduced as Neal cooed again. 

“He’s not scared of dragons, is he?” Malena quipped as she came a bit closer. She clearly wanted to see the baby. 

“Nope,” Emma chuckled. 

“Excellent,” Malena said as she let a long pale finger touch Neal’s cheek lightly. “Hello, little gem. Aren’t you quite the sweet little one?”

Neal gurgled in response and did his best to grab after Malena’s long blonde hair.

“Someone likes blondes,” Malena dryly observed but her blue eyes sparkled slightly. 

“Or just long tempting hair,” Emma laughed. “He constantly tries to grab my hair.”

“My point still stands then,” Malena said. She tickled Neal’s cheek and then concluded: “yes, I might need one of these myself.” 

“A baby?” Emma asked, blinking slightly. 

“Yes,” Malena said airily. “I’m sure I would make a mother of sorts. And I do believe that Ursula would want children at some point. I’m sure she has mentioned it sometimes.” The blonde tickled Neal’s   
cheek again. “I think she and I will have to have another chat about the subject soon. I do believe Neal has just made my biological clock ticking or some nonsense like that.”

Regina chuckled again and earned herself another warm smile from Malena. 

“Anyway,” Malena said as she turned her attention to Emma and flashed her a smile as well. “Your readers are waiting, miss Swan. Shall we go in there and meet them? Preferably before I suffer a meltdown   
due to stress and Ursula has to come and scoop me up from the floor.” 

“Lets do it,” Emma said, once again feeling that anxiety. She took a deep breath. 

“Chin up,” Malena said and sounded uncharacteristically soft. “The people waiting for you are your fans, Emma. They’re not here to roast you, alright?” 

“Alright,” Emma echoed and lifted her chin. Exactly like Malena had said. 

“That’s better,” Malena praised as she ushered both of them along. “Now come on.”

Emma and Regina followed Malena down the hallway, and the other blonde turned her head and flashed Emma a reassuring smile. She opened the door to the conference room, and Emma and Regina stepped inside. 

The room was empty for now, but Emma could hear excited muttering from the adjacent room. 

“Now, if you just sit down there, dear,” Malena said and pointed with a long finger to a chair and a desk. There was a glass of water and a pen, and suddenly Emma felt like a very professional author. Jesus Christ, it was unreal that she was actually gonna sign books in a moment. 

A door opened and Ursula stepped inside. She looked just as professional as Malena did tonight. Ursula was wearing a grey dress that matched the color of Mal’s suit to perfection. 

“Oh good, our author has arrived,” Ursula observed, flashed Regina a smile and then glanced at Neal. “With her youngest fan, I see.”

Emma grinned. “Yeah, we couldn’t really get a babysitter.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find a peaceful place for him to get his beauty sleep should it be required,” Mal said lightly and glanced at Ursula. “Isn’t he adorable by the way, my darling?” 

“Yes,” Ursula said and sounded both surprised and rather delighted. “Very much so.”

Malena tore her gaze away from Neal. “Anyway,” she said in a “back to business”-tone. “If you could just take a seat, miss Swan, and the crowd will be unleashed.”

“Okey dokey,” Emma said and tried to keep her cool as she sat down on the advised chair. 

Regina was pointed to another waiting chair. “No reason for you to stand up all night, dear,” Malena said lightly as she went over to the door. “Ready, miss Swan?” 

“Yes,” Emma said and grabbed the pencil. 

“Excellent.” Without much further ado, Malena opened the door and a literal sea of people flooded through the door. Adults, teenagers, men, women. Emma tried not to drop her jaw. Never in her wildest   
imagination had she imagined that so many people would show up for this. She turned her head, made eye contact with Regina, and the brunette looked like she was bursting with pride as she sat in the plushy chair, watching Neal. 

“Alright everybody,” Malena said, instantly getting everyone’s attention. “Kindly form a line so we can avoid any shoving. I assure you, everyone will have their copy signed.” 

The flood of people immediately formed a line, making the first person to have their book signed a teenage girl. 

“Hi,” Emma said as the girl nervously approached her with the copy of “Twisted Endings”. “What’s your name?”

“R-Reese,” the girl stuttered nervously as she put the book on the table. 

“Alright,” Emma said as she grabbed the pencil and wrote “to Reese” in her nicest handwriting. 

“You’re really an amazing writer!” Reese blurted out. 

“Thank you. That’s very sweet,” Emma smiled. 

“I hope I can be as good as you someday,” the teenage girl continued dreamily. 

“I’m absolutely sure you can,” Emma smiled. “Have you written something already?”

“Mostly essays,” Reese said, chuckling a bit. 

“That’s how I started too,” Emma remembered. 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Emma confirmed. 

Reese picked up her book. “Thank you. It’s been really awesome meeting you, miss Swan.” 

“It’s been great meeting you too, Reese.”

And just like that, Emma’s first official meeting with a “fan” was over. And along came the next reader. A Mrs. Martha Hanley who smilingly declared that she had finished “Twisted Endings” in just two days. She hadn’t been able to put it down.

“I’m so happy to hear that you enjoyed the story,” Emma said warmly as she signed the book for Martha. 

“To be perfectly honest, I had actually expected you to be older,” Martha confessed with a bit of a sheepish grin. “The language in the book was so.... mature.” 

“I always feel a bit older when I write,” Emma admitted with a smile. 

“It’s very impressive, miss Swan.”

“Thank you.”

Martha picked up her book and left, and Emma met her next reader. A man who jokingly said that he was coming to have the book signed for his wife, only to admit that he actually wanted it signed for himself. Emma laughed loudly as she wrote “To John” in the book and then thanked him when he complimented her writing. 

Emma met many that night. The two next people to having their book signed where a couple of teenage girls who didn’t hesitate to tell Emma that they found her “amazing”. 

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you,” Emma said as she signed their books for them. Seriously, her ego would weigh a ton by the time they were done here. 

The teenage girls left with their signed copy of “Twisted Endings”, and the next person to have her book signed was a bit of a surprise for Emma. 

“Isabelle!” the blonde exclaimed. 

“I never miss a book event, Emma,” the librarian told her. “I want you to sign my copy. And Robert’s too.”

“He bought my book?” Emma asked, torn between surprise and amusement. 

“He sure did. And he enjoyed it.”

“If that isn’t high praise, I don’t know what is,” Emma quipped as she first signed Isabelle’s copy of the book and then Robert’s.

“Actually, I have a few more for you to sign,” Isabelle said. She opened her large book bag and revealed that she had bought a smaller arsenal of Emma’s book. 

“Uhh... okay?” Emma said and raised an eyebrow. “And who are all of these for?” 

“For Ruby,” Isabelle said, pointing to the first book. “For Dorothy,” she pointed to the second. “For Elsa,” the third one. “For Eugenia,” the fourth one. “For Anna,” she pointed to the fifth copy of the book.   
“Elsa wanted to send it to her.”

“Right then,” Emma said slightly overwhelmed as she signed copies of her book to all her friends. 

Isabelle laughed, and once Emma had signed the last exemplar, the librarian congratulated Emma on the success and then disappeared in the crowd. 

Emma took the opportunity to quickly turn her head and glance at Regina. The brunette was sitting with Neal in her arms and she was smiling over something Mal had just said. Emma was glad to see that Regina wasn’t bored. She had been afraid that this was would be boring for Regina. 

Emma continued the book signing. She wrote down so many names they were beginning to blur into one, and the compliments she received made her head float. 

“Can I take a selfie with you?” a teenage girl eagerly asked. 

“Sure thing,” Emma said and willingly posed with the girl. 

“Awesome. Thank you,” the girl said. 

“You’re welcome,” Emma replied as she wrote “to Marissa” in the book. 

Next in line was a mother and her teenage daughter. Both of them had copies of “Twisted Endings”. 

“Who’s this for?” Emma asked as she started with the mother’s book. 

“Louise,” the woman said. 

“To... Louise. Okay. There we go.” Emma looked up at the teenage girl. “And what’s your name?” 

“Her name is Liv,” the mother answered for her daughter. 

The teenage girl tugged a bit at her mother’s sleeve, and to her surprise, Emma saw how her fingers danced in the air.

“Oh,” the mother looked at Emma. “She’s asking if...”

“Of course I can write something funny,” Emma answered before Louise could finish. “That’s not a problem at all.”

“You understand Sign Language?” Louise said pleasantly surprised. 

“Yes, I sure do,” Emma said with a smile. 

“That’s nice. It’s not often you meet people who does,” Louise said. 

“No, you’re right about that,” Emma replied as she wrote “To Liv, keep swimming!” in the book. 

Liv took the book, looked at the greeting, and then her chest rumbled in that familiar, silent laughter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Regina’s head pop up at the sound. 

Liv’s fingers wiggled as she signed ‘thank you’.

“You’re welcome, Liv,” Emma smiled. “I’m so happy you enjoyed my book!” she felt completely warm as she watched Liv and her mother walk away. What a great experience that had been. 

There was a slight break in the crowd once Liv and her mother had their copies signed, and Regina took the opportunity to come over to Emma with a glass of water. 

“Thank you, beautiful,” Emma said gratefully as she took a sip of the water. “How do you think I’m doing so far?” 

Regina smiled broadly as she signed: ‘you are doing wonderfully.’

“Thank you,” Emma said as she let go of the pencil so she could take Regina’s hand instead. “I miss you though.” She planted a light kiss upon Regina’s hand.

Regina laughed in that familiar “you’re so silly”-manner.

“Where’s Neal hanging out by the way?” Emma asked. 

Regina pointed lightly, and Emma grinned when she saw Malena holding the baby. “That is adorable,” the blonde said. “Maybe she wasn’t kidding about wanting a baby.”

Regina chuckled again. 

An elderly woman approached Emma’s table, and Regina gave the blonde’s hand one more squeeze before blending in with the crowd and letting Emma do her book signing thing. 

“Hello,” Emma greeted the elderly woman with a smile. “Who’s this for?”

“Irene,” the woman said. 

“Alright. To... Irene.” Emma swiftly signed the book. 

“May I ask you about something?” Irene inquired. 

“Of course,” Emma said. 

Irene glanced discreetly at Regina who was standing not too far away, engaged in a conversation with Mal. “Is she the woman you’ve dedicated this book to?” 

“She is,” Emma confirmed with a smile. 

“It was a very beautiful dedication,” Irene said, smiling as well. “It must be really nice having your wife with you here tonight. Thank you for signing my book, miss Swan.”

“You’re... welcome,” Emma said, gaping slightly as she watched Irene float away. She had thought that Regina was her wife. Oh wow. 

And there was no doubt that Regina had heard it. Her head had whipped up, and she was smiling slightly as she glanced at Emma. 

But before Emma could ponder more about it, the next person in line came up to her table. A woman who looked like she was in her early forties. Emma wrote “to Lindsay” in the book and smiled when Lindsay confessed that the story about the evil Queen had made her cry. 

“I cried when I wrote it,” Emma admitted. “It’s a tough one.”

“It is,” Lindsay nodded. “Are you going to write more books, miss Swan?” 

“Absolutely,” Emma said firmly and smiled widely. 

She met so many people that night. So many smiling faces. So many complimenting her writing and telling her how much they loved her story, and all that praise almost made Emma feel quite dizzy. Every last memory about how Mary Margaret had dismissed her dreams about wanting to be a writer seemed completely insignificant right now. Because now.... Now she knew that she actually was good at writing. All the sweet people who had come here tonight to have their books signed was a proof of that. 

As the evening progressed, Emma felt more and more tired. Meeting so many people was quite exhausting. And overwhelming. But she kept smiling as she signed copy after copy. Her glass of water was long empty, and her hand was starting to cramp slightly. 

Out of nowhere, Malena appeared by her side. “Time for a break?” 

“A break sounds good,” Emma said. 

“Alright.” Malena quickly got everyone’s attention and declared that “the author would need a break. Otherwise her hand might not be good for writing anymore”. 

Everyone laughed at that, and Emma rose from her chair to stretch her legs. She found Regina in the crowd. Neal was back in her arms, and Emma slipped an arm around the brunette’s waist. “Hey, you.”

Regina leaned back against the touch. 

“What a night,” Emma said and lowered her voice slightly. “This is awesome, but I can’t wait to lie down. My brain feels like it’s been roasted.” 

Regina chuckled. 

“I see that Neal has called the quits for tonight,” Emma continued as she reached out and gently touched the sleeping baby in Regina’s arms. “Clever little fellow.”

Regina chuckled again, wrestled her phone out of her purse and then gave it to Emma so the blonde could see all the messages Henry had been sending her throughout the night. 

Emma smiled. She didn’t know that Regina had taken so many pictures of her while she was signing books. And Henry’s reaction to the pictures his mother had sent him was very sweet. He was quite excited for his Ma. 

“He has to come along the next time,” Emma said firmly. “Did you see that Isabelle was here, by the way?” 

Regina mmm’ed. 

“She must have coordinated with Ruby,” Emma half-chuckled. “I can’t believe I didn’t know. That was very sneaky of them.”

She would have liked to continue the conversation with Regina, but there was still quite a few people waiting to have their book signed, and so Emma had to “get back to work”.

“And who’s this for?” Emma asked and flashed the woman a smile. 

“Mary,” the woman smile. 

“Alright, Mary,” Emma discreetly adjusted her tie a bit. The conference room was starting to feel pretty warm. 

“I really love your book,” Mary said. 

“Thank you. I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it.”

“It should be turned into a movie!” Mary exclaimed.

“That would be pretty amazing,” Emma agreed with a chuckle as Mary walked off with her newly signed copy of “Twisted Endings”. Seeing the book being turned into a movie would indeed be amazing. But   
Emma didn’t quite dare to hope for that. This night was amazing enough. Seeing the book published was amazing enough. 

She signed books for Judiths, Lindas, Jacks, Terries, Georges, Linns, Emilys, Katies and Cassandras. So many people. It was seriously getting hard to separate them from each other, and Emma was silently awestruck. For this being a first time book signing, this was one hell of a success. Emma had no idea how Malena did it. How she had managed to spread the word on such a short notice. But it did look like Malena’s level of efficiency had come with a price after all. The next time Emma spotted her boss in the crowd, she saw that Malena was squeezing her stress ball rather tightly. The amount of people gathered in one room was clearly starting to get to her, and Emma couldn’t blame her. There really was a lot of people here. 

After having signed yet another copy for a woman named Jamie, Emma glanced around to see if she could spot Regina. She couldn’t. She had clearly disappeared. But where too? That was the question. Emma stretched her neck until it gave a faint click, but she couldn’t for the life of her see Regina anywhere. 

“I think the little man had a diaper emergency,” Ursula told Emma when she passed. 

“Oh,” Emma said and felt a bit guilty. She would definitely be on diaper- and-bottle duty tonight so Regina could sleep. 

Another book was signed. For Crystal. Emma was starting to feel like some sort of well oiled machine. She would definitely have to rest her hand tomorrow. No writing. And maybe nothing at all. Maybe she and Regina could have a lazy day tomorrow where they just watched television or something like that. They could watch “Sleepless in Seattle” and kiss on the couch. That sounded like the perfect way to spend the day. 

“And who is this for?” Emma asked, smiling again at the teenage boy standing in front of her. 

“Dean,” the boy smiled. 

“Alright, Dean,” Emma said and felt very delighted. It was amazing to see that also teenage boys had shown up to this event. 

“Holy moly!” Emma exclaimed and leaned back in her chair. The last person to have their book signed had just left, and the doors had been closed. 

“Yes, that was quite the successful evening,” Malena said as she poured a glass of wine for Emma, one for Ursula and one for herself. 

“I had no idea so many people would show up,” Emma said, still awestruck as she rose from her chair and walked over to Regina. She definitely hadn’t had enough Regina tonight. 

“What are you talking about, of course people were gonna show up so they could meet the author,” Mal brushed her off. “You’re a success, miss Swan. I don’t know when you’ll wake up and realize that.” 

Emma chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind. “And you’ve been on baby duty all night, beautiful.”

Regina turned around in her arms and revealed that Neal now was fast asleep, snugly cradled against her chest. 

“Here, let me take him,” Emma said gently as she took the baby from Regina. “Seems only fair. And I’ll take him tonight too. You need to relax after having carried him around all night.” 

Regina smiled a little and shook her head. 

“I believe a toast is in order,” Malena said as she handed out the glasses of wine. 

“A toast, huh?” Emma quipped as she adjusted Neal in her arms and accepted the glass. “What are we toasting to?”

“To you, miss Swan,” Malena said. “My newest discovery.”

Both Regina and Ursula laughed at that. 

“Okay then.” toasting to herself was a bit awkward, but for once Emma just decided to roll with it. She clinked her glass with Ursula, Mal and Regina, took a small sip of her wine and then said to Regina: “cheers, babe.”

Regina’s lips parted, forming the word ‘cheers’, and then she smiled. A rather mysterious little smile. One she had been wearing for most of the night, and Emma couldn’t quite figure out why. She had tried, but she couldn’t decipher the reason behind Regina’s Mona Lisa smile. Maybe she had something on her mind. Maybe there was something they needed to talk about when they got home. Emma took a small sip of her wine and studied Regina’s face. She was still wearing that little smile, and like with any other mystery, this one was starting to drive Emma nuts. Why was Regina smiling like that? 

Neal woke up in her arms and began wiggling. Emma shared a look with Regina. She was no longer smiling. Instead Emma had a clear feeling that they were thinking the same. 

“I think we better call it a night,” the blonde said. “Little dude needs to be home in his bed instead of running around with us.”

“Of course,” Malena said, and Emma saw how her free hand squeezed the stress ball again. “There may be more book signings in the very near future for you, Emma.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

“And I might have to let you go from the company,” Malena continued almost musingly. “I believe that fulltime writing is what you should be doing.”

“I would be sad to leave the company,” Emma said immediately. 

“And I would be sad to let you go,” Malena replied. “You are one of the fastest proofreaders I’ve ever had, but writing should be your day job. Not working for me.”

“So I’m fired?” Emma half-laughed. 

“If the sale of your book continues to go up and up, you might just be,” Malena snickered. “But I do hope you’ll continue to use Dragon Publishing for future publishing.”

“Count on that,” Emma said and glanced at Regina. “This would never have happened if you hadn’t recommended Dragon Publishing to me.”

Regina smiled. 

“Actually, none of this would have happened if I hadn’t met you in that train,” Emma continued. It really was amazing to think what a chance encounter could lead to. 

Regina’s smile grew soft. 

“Quite the train ride,” Malena commented and smiled at Regina. “You know, sometimes you really must tell me what you were doing in Toronto, dear.”

The mood in the room immediately changed. Regina went from smiling to looking rather thoughtfully at Malena, and Emma instinctively moved closer to Regina. Just in case she was upset now that Mal unknowingly had brushed a part of Regina’s past she hadn’t shared with her. 

“What?” Malena said, glancing between Regina and Emma. “Have I said something wrong? Again?” 

Regina shook her head. 

“Then I don’t understand the look on your face, dear,” Malena said plainly. 

Regina quickly made eye contact with Emma, silently communicating that she needed a translator, and Emma was quick to nod. Regina’s fingers began wiggling in the air, and Emma translated: “I would like to tell you about it. But it is going to be a difficult conversation.”

“I’m alarmed,” Malena stated just as plainly, and her eyes flickered a bit as she looked at Regina. 

Regina’s fingers wiggled again, and once more Emma translated: “it’s a long story. A very long story. Too long to be told tonight, but I could write you a letter.”

Malena now studied Regina’s face intensely. “You know, I often wonder what happened in the months before your accident. Why you suddenly disappeared out of my life. I know that you were getting married, but still....”

Regina’s eyes flickered. She didn’t freeze up like she would have done before, but she still looked quite uncomfortable. Emma was to shift the baby so she could wrap an arm around Regina’s shoulder.   
“It’s okay, babe. I’m right here.” 

Regina seemed to shrink slightly, and Emma was sure she could feel her shudder. 

Malena’s eyes darted from Emma to Regina. The other blonde frowned, and then her eyes widened, and Emma could see that she was starting to put two and two together. Writing a letter to Mal wouldn’t be necessary. 

“No...” Malena said and her voice was uncharacteristically quiet as she looked at Regina. “No, surely not! Please, please tell me that I am wrong about this!” 

Regina shook her head and her fingers wiggled. 

“I can’t do that,” Emma quietly translated and tightened her grip on Regina just a little. 

Malena tightened her grip on her glass of wine. “Your accident...”

Regina signed again, and Emma almost felt sick when she translated: “was not an accident. I was...” the blonde had to swallow something before continuing. “I was hurt by him.”

Malena dropped her glass of wine and a large, red stain appeared on the beige carpet. Ursula too seemed shocked as she looked at Regina. 

“I couldn’t tell you until now,” Emma translated for Regina. “I didn’t know how.”

Malena had gone almost deadly pale, and Emma recognized the reaction. She had probably looked exactly like that herself when she was let in on Regina’s dark secret.

“May I give you a hug?” Malena asked, her voice trembled. 

Regina nodded and then she was engulfed in one very tight hug from Malena, and Emma smiled softly. This was a good thing. Malena was one of Regina’s oldest and best friends. She deserved to know the truth, and Emma was deeply proud that Regina had reacted a state where she could finally share the truth with her friend.

“I could tell you how much I want to kill him for hurting you, but that’s probably not what you need right now, is it?” Malena asked softly. She did not look like she wanted to let go of Regina anytime soon. 

Regina chuckled wetly and shook her head. 

After a moment Malena did let go of Regina. Tears were dried, questions were asked, and Emma translated for Regina as she told her friend everything. How her fiancé gradually had become more and more controlling and abusive. The vicious attack where she had lost her voice. The hard times afterwards. How she wasn’t able of being near anyone. Physically or emotionally. How she hadn’t even been able to hug her son.

Malena cursed so horribly even Emma winced. Then she hugged Regina. Again. And again. And then once more for good measurement.

Emma lost track of how long they were talking, but once Neal began to generally cry in her arms, the blonde knew that it was time to go home. Regina looked like she was very ready to go, and Malena mumbled something to Ursula about feeling “quite overwhelmed”. That had Ursula gently squeezing Malena’s shoulder, and Regina squeezing her hand softly. 

Malena sniffled a bit, cleared her throat and then hugged Regina again. Tightly. “We’ll see each other very soon, right?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation and hugged her friend back. 

Emma saw how utterly relieved Regina looked as she hugged Mal. Almost peaceful. It was obvious that she was glad the secret was out. That she wasn’t hiding the truth from her friend anymore. 

After a moment or so, the two women parted, and Malena pecked Regina’s cheek lightly. “Take care of yourself, darling. And let your sweet girlfriend dote on you. I can sense that she wants to.”

“Yeah, you got that right,” Emma confirmed. She totally wanted to dote on Regina. Always. 

Ursula gently slipped an arm around Malena’s waist and then smiled at Regina.

Regina returned the smile and then turned to Emma who hoisted the baby bag up on her shoulder. “Ready to head home, babe?” 

Regina nodded and gently took Neal from Emma and placed him in the carrier. The baby was still dissatisfied, so Emma and Regina’s goodbye to Malena and Ursula was a bit hasty. 

*****************************

Regina looked surprisingly calm when they were back on the road. Emma had been so afraid that this would make Regina “disappear” into darkness, but Regina’s eyes were focused, soft. She leaned back in the seat. 

Still, Emma asked: “are you okay?”

Regina nodded once. 

“That was really brave,” Emma softly continued. 

Regina flashed her a soft little smile, and her fingers wiggled almost lazily as she signed: ‘it was time to tell her the truth.’

Emma moved one hand away from the wheel and gently touched Regina’s knee. “I’m so proud of you. You know that, right?” 

Regina patted her hand lightly. 

“My god, Malena knows how to curse,” Emma said, torn between whether to be impressed or horrified. “I had no idea she could curse like that.”

Despite the reason why Malena had cursed, Regina chuckled softly, and then her phone chimed. The brunette reached within her purse and grabbed the device, 

“Is that her texting you?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded, and Emma chose to keep her attention on driving. Regina couldn’t sign when she was texting, and of course she and Malena would have a few things they needed to talk about. Emma was   
more than willing to let them do that. 

And Regina kept texting as they drove back to Steveston. Some of the texts made her smile, some of them made her laugh out loud. And others made her look thoughtful and a bit sad. 

Emma made sure to put a hand on Regina’s knee and give a little squeeze now and then. Just to remind the brunette that she was there. 

Regina patted her hand softly, and Neal cooed from the backseat. He had settled down once more and almost appeared to be quite contend. 

“You rocked your first book signing event, kid,” Emma said a bit absentmindedly. 

Regina laughed out loud and turned her head so she could look at the baby, and Emma found that Regina seemed lighter. Calm. Emma knew that Regina had wanted to tell Malena the truth for a while   
now, and even though it had happened completely unplanned tonight, the blonde was still happy that the truth was out now. 

Soon they reached home, and Regina concluded her texting and slipped the phone back in her purse. Before Emma got the chance to say anything, Regina had exited the car and elegantly removed Neal’s stroller from the backseat. 

“Hey, I’m supposed to carry the baby!” Emma scolded as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. “You’ve been carrying him all night. Your arms are tired!”

Regina just snickered as she went up the steps to the porch, and Emma grumbled under her breath as she found the house key in the pocket of her blazer. She couldn’t wait to get inside, take off her shoes, her blazer and loosen the damn tie. She could almost hear her tanktop and sweatpants call out to her. 

Emma unlocked the door and then went inside. Regina groaned out loud as she stepped out of her shoes. Emma did the same, and the she more or less “stole” Neal from Regina and firmly declared that she would “get this little man shipped off to dreamland”. Regina sweetly tried to protest, but Emma just bussed her on the lips and stated that Regina had been enough on baby duty for one night. 

“You need to relax, Mills,” Emma said firmly as she headed towards the stairs with Neal in her arms. “This night took a turn for you.”

Regina followed her upstairs, but they parted ways in the hallway where Regina headed into the bedroom, and Emma brought Neal into the bathroom. She was quick to strip the baby out of his little fox outfit and then unsnap his diaper. Neal wiggled on the changing table. 

“What a night eh, kid?” Emma said as she wiped him down. “What a crazy night. First the book signing and then the other thing. Do you think Regina is okay?”

Neal cooed in response.

“Was that a yes?” Emma asked as she found a clean diaper and made sure that it turned the right way. “Otherwise we’ll just have to comfort her. Isn’t that right, kid?”

Neal gurgled.

“Sorry about Mal’s cursing by the way,” Emma said to the baby. “Maybe I should have covered your ears or something like that.”

Neal gurgled again.

“Though I suppose she had every reason to curse,” Emma continued as she managed to dress Neal in one of his sleepers. “Alright, there we go.” she lifted Neal up. “Let’s go downstairs and get you a bottle.” 

Neal cooed happily as Emma carried him downstairs. 

“We might have to buy a sling,” Emma mused as she cradled him into her chest with one hand while using her other to give him a bottle. 

Another coo. 

Giving Neal his evening bottle was as easy as one-to-three. The little boy was a right champion when it came to feeding, and soon the bottle was empty, and Emma could bring him upstairs again.

She found Regina in the bedroom. She had changed out of the strapless dress and into a grey silk pajamas. Her face was wiped from any makeup, and her hair not quite as coiffed as before. She was lying on the bed, stretching like she was some sort of cat in the sun, and Emma couldn’t resist to tease: “here, kitty, kitty, kitty.”

Regina teasingly purred at her, and Emma almost forgot that she was holding a baby. At least until said baby cooed and wiggled in her arms. 

“Alright little dude,” Emma said as she gently put Neal to bed and tucked him in. “We’ll see you at your midnight shrieking. Yes, we will, yes we will.”

Regina chuckled from her position on the bed, and Emma who couldn’t wait to join her, quickly stripped out of her suit and tie and threw the lot on a chair instead of putting it away in the closet. 

“I’ll move it in the morning,” she promised as she unclipped her bra and found her long tanktop in the closet. “Ahh. That’s better!” she almost moaned as she slipped it over her head. Next, she attacked   
her hair. Freed it from the tight ponytail and the French braid. She really should take off her makeup, and she would. She definitely would. In a second. When she had lied down next to Regina for a few minutes. Or a few hours. 

“Damnit!” she cursed as she quickly ran a brush through her tangled hair. Her scalp hurt a bit. Damn that tight ponytail. It might look good, but it definitely came with a price. 

Regina’s eyebrow rose at Emma’s exclamation. 

“It’s tangled,” the blonde complained. “I could use your magic fingers to untangle it.”

Regina cackled, and Emma immediately understood why she was laughing. 

“Magic fingers. Nice,” the blonde snorted. “I totally sat myself up for that one, didn’t I?”

Regina snickered as she nodded, and Emma sped up the hairbrushing process.

She didn’t brush her teeth. The trip to the bathroom was entirely too long right now. She probably would need to go to the bathroom in a moment, but right now she simply couldn’t be bothered. Instead she stumbled over to the bed and more or less collapsed next to Regina. “God, I’m absolutely roasted!”

Regina nodded. So was she. 

“You feeling okay?” Emma asked as she rolled onto her side so she could look at Regina. 

Another nod. Regina absentmindedly began playing with her hair like she so often did. 

“Good. That’s good. I was just checking,” Emma said softly, reaching out so she could cup Regina’s cheek, almost purring at the way Regina’s fingers ran through her hair again and again. “Telling Mal and Ursula has to be really overwhelming for you.” 

Regina nodded thoughtfully, then moved her hands so she could sign: ‘the truth had to come out.’

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Emma agreed and tried not to mourn the loss of Regina’s fingers in her hair. “But it didn’t happen the way you had intended it to, did it?” 

Regina’s fingers wiggled again. ‘Maybe that’s for the best.’

“Maybe,” Emma said. “Either way, I’m so proud of you.”

Regina flashed her a big, beaming smile, and it was obvious that she was feeling rather proud of herself. Her fingers wiggling were getting more and more lazy as she signed: ‘I’m glad I had you there with me. It made it easier.’

“Good,” Emma said simply, eyes closing. 

Regina began playing with her hair again. Gently running her fingers through blonde locks and lightly scratching against Emma’s scalp. 

“Mmm,” Emma mewled. “That feels really, really nice, babe. I love when you play with my hair.”

Regina chuckled softly in that “I know”-manner. 

Emma laid still for a while. Tried to process everything that had happened tonight. First the very successful book signing and meeting her readers. And then the seriousness when Malena had figured out the truth and Regina had confirmed it. Emma couldn’t get over the massive change from when Regina had told her the truth, to tonight when she had told Mal. When Emma had come to visit Regina after having read the letter, Regina had been a shadow of a woman. Frightened, eyes flickering and body almost shaking. 

Tonight she had stood tall and been perfectly calm while she signed, and Emma had translated for her. Her eyes hadn’t flickered, and she hadn’t been shaking. Regina really was amazing. 

“I love you,” Emma murmured into the crook of Regina’s neck. 

“I love... you too.”

THUD! Emma promptly fell out of bed and landed on the floor.

To Be Continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: words?


	85. Part Eighty Five

The fuzzy, longhaired carpet in the bedroom was very nice. To walk on. Not accidentally inhaling a mouthful of because you had fallen out of bed and faceplanted right onto said carpet. ”Ooof!” the blonde said earnestly. Getting her mouth full of carpet was not her favorite thing. She heard the bed creak slightly and then Regina was peering at her, concern painted all over her face. 

“I’m good. I’m good,” Emma assured as she raised her head and “spat out” the carpet. She may or may not have hit her head on her tumble from the bed, but the was hardly important right now. Shuffling to get into a sitting position, she said: “you... you just...” ironically enough, Emma was running out of words. 

Regina nodded, smiled and then extended her hand out so Emma could take it. 

And Emma willingly did. With Regina’s help she managed to get up from the floor and back to bed. But going to sleep was about the last thing on Emma’s mind right now. “You... you spoke!” she said completely awestruck and slightly lightheaded. It felt like her heart was pounding with a million beats per second. 

“Yes,” Regina said. Just that. But somehow that one little word was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever heard. 

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed and immediately cringed upon remembering that Neal was sleeping. Woops. Trying her best to lower her voice, she said: “why... why tonight?” not really what she would have asked, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember how to communicate right now. 

“My doctor... has been... nagging me,” Regina replied softly. 

A rather hysterical chuckle escaped Emma. Talking AND joking? The hell kind of night was this even?! God, Regina was speaking! Actually speaking. With words. Not with her hands. 

“Is that really the reason?” Emma asked and tried to get her emotions under control. 

“I wanted... to say it back,” Regina said. “So I... tried if I could.... and it... worked.”

Emma cupped a hand over her mouth and tried to bite back a sob. She shouldn’t be crying. That was ridiculous. She had no reason to cry. This was a happy moment. But she couldn’t do much to prevent the tears from falling. Regina’s voice was absolutely beautiful. So, so beautiful. Deep. Rich. Velvet soft. Slightly breathy, but somehow that only added to its beauty. Emma had imagined how Regina’s voice sounded many, many times. But none of her fantasies could ever have lived up to this. She sniffled. She couldn’t help it. 

Regina reacted immediately. Shuffled forward and then engulfed Emma in a hug. And Emma couldn’t say much else besides “oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

Regina chuckled lightly as she stroked Emma’s blonde hair in slow, gentle movements. 

“Your voice is beautiful!” Emma breathed into the crook of her neck. 

“Thank... you.” 

Emma shivered from head to toe. She couldn’t help that either. Regina was answering, for god’s sake! She wrapped her arms around Regina and hugged her so tightly, Regina actually ended up falling back on the mattress with Emma on top of her. 

“Oh god,” Emma said sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tackle you like that.”

“It’s... okay.” Regina chuckled slightly. She didn’t push Emma off of her. Instead she simply wiggled and adjusted so they were laying in a position that was a bit more normal. 

“Does it hurt?” Emma asked, shifting too so she could look down at Regina. 

“No. Soft... landing.”

“No,” Emma laughed. “No, no. I meant talking. Does it hurt?” 

“No,” Regina replied. “It... feels strange. But it doesn’t... hurt.” 

“Oh my god,” Emma repeated, thinking back to that moment in the police station where she had heard Regina speak for the first time. That tiny, broken whisper that seemed to cause Regina such pain.   
And now the words seemed to flow freely from her. With slight pauses, but honestly, that was to be expected. Of course Regina’s voice was showing signs of being “unused” for such a long time. 

“You’re not stuttering anymore,” Emma said softly, shifting again so she could cup Regina’s cheek. 

“I’ve... been working... hard,” Regina replied and flashed Emma a proud smile. 

“Your voice is so beautiful!” Emma said again. Seriously, she couldn’t say that enough. 

Regina chuckled softly. “I... still can’t shout or... sing. But my speech therapist... says that I’m ready to... talk. If I... want to.”

“Oh my god, I can’t fucking get used to this!” Emma exclaimed. “You’re really talking, babe!”

“And it... feels so... good.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine,” Emma said softly and peppered Regina’s cheeks with kisses. “Fuck, I love you so much!” 

“And I... you.”

Emma sob-laughed as she planted another kiss. This time on Regina’s forehead. She felt like she was drunk or... “This isn’t a dream, is it?” she murmured, lifting her head so she could look Regina in the eyes. “You are actually talking, aren’t you?”

“I.... am,” Regina softly confirmed and traced a fingertip along Emma’s bottom lip. “Emma.”

Emma could have wept all over again. Hearing Regina say her name was another thing she had been yearning to hear for a while, and exactly like hearing Regina speak, it was better than Emma ever could have imagined. The way Regina pronounced her name with slight pressure on the last part. Em-ma. The blonde might just have found yet another thing she was addicted to. 

“Am I... overwhelming you?” Regina asked softly and then coughed to clear her throat. 

“No,” Emma said immediately. “Hearing your voice is the best thing in the world! But...” she chuckled when she realized something. “Imagine if you had spoken to me on the drive home! I would have bloody crashed the car!” 

Regina laughed with her. “Hence... why I didn’t... do it.”

“You could have spoken earlier,” Emma said softly and glanced down at the woman she loved so dearly. “Why didn’t you?” 

Regina shook her head once. “Tonight... was your... night. I didn’t want...to....take the attention.... from you.”

“Oh my god,” Emma said and shook her head. “You’ve waited so long for this and yet you waited because of a silly book signing!”

“It wasn’t... silly.” 

“Uhh, compared to this, it is!” Emma said firmly. “Nothing is more important to me than you. When will you realize that?” 

Regina smiled a bit sheepishly. 

“We’ll have to work on that,” Emma said softly, dipping her head so she could plant a light kiss on the side of Regina’s neck. 

Regina shivered slightly at that. Her fingers lifted from Emma’s hair as though she was on the verge of signing, but then she spluttered slightly at her own silly mistake. 

“Henry is gonna flip out!” Emma said excitedly. “And Zelena! And oh my god, imagine Malena’s reaction when you talk!”

Regina laughed again. Her dark eyes sparkled.

Emma cursed herself for getting tired. She couldn’t get tired now, she wanted to keep talking to Regina, damnit! It wasn’t fair that her body and mind was calling the quits. “Darn it,” she grumbled. 

“Is... something wrong?” 

“I’m getting tired,” Emma admitted. “Which is super annoying because I wanna keep talking to you!”

“My voice... will still... be here... tomorrow,” Regina said and sounded very reassuringly. 

Emma pursed her lips, once again cursing herself for getting tired. It really, really wasn’t fair. 

But underneath her, Regina covered her mouth and yawned loudly. Her jaw clicked slightly. 

“Careful,” Emma immediately admonished. “I need that jaw in one piece.”

“I am... being careful, my... darling.” 

Emma could have died of happiness right then and there. Hearing the endearments spilling from Regina’s lips had to be the best thing ever. And the look of wonder on Regina’s face was definitely something that would be etched onto Emma’s mind forever. The way she brought a hand up and touched her throat while looking so utterly proud of herself was the most wholesome thing ever. 

Emma smiled warmly at her and then planted a light kiss on Regina’s jaw. 

“Do you think... that Henry is... too old... for bedtime... stories?” Regina asked and hopefully continued: “I would so love.... to.... read...him one.”

Emma did her utmost to swallow the enormous lump in her throat as she said: “I think Henry would love if you read him a bedtime story, babe.”

“You... really think... so?”

“Yes. Absolutely!” 

Regina nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose... I’ll have to... train a bit first. My voice is still... a bit... fragile.”

“Of course,” Emma said softly. “I understand that. It’s been a long time since you used your voice.”

Regina still looked thoughtful. “The last time I... used my voice... I was... screaming for... my life... and now... I’m here... with you... sometimes... I still... cannot... believe it. It feels like... I’ve...won.”

“You are winning every day, babe,” Emma said gently. “Every single day.”

Now Regina was tearing up slightly as she nodded. 

“Aw man, now I’ve made you cry!” Emma and groaned dramatically. “I am like, the worst girlfriend ever!”

Regina chuckled wetly as she firmly shook her head.

“And I wish I wasn’t tired,” Emma continued. “But it literally feels like my head is floating.”

Regina nodded again. 

“And I think I look like a panda,” Emma said as she reluctantly eased herself off of Regina and stood from the bed. “It could be really awesome if you weren’t asleep when I come back from the bathroom, but I totally get it if you are.”

Another chuckle fell from Regina’s lips, and Emma announced that she would be back in “two ticks”. 

Emma had never hurried as much in the bathroom as she was doing right now. She slacked as she removed her makeup, but she didn’t dare doing the same when she brushed her teeth. God forbid that   
her breath stank. She had plans about kissing Regina goodnight. 

After having brushed her teeth througholy, she relieved her poor bladder, and once that was done, she washed her hands in the sink, wiped them in the little towel and then headed back to bed. 

Regina was still awake. She was lying in bed with her hands folded behind her head. She looked like she was a bit far away, though. Day dreaming, apparently. 

Emma chuckled softly as she climbed back in bed. “I’ve brushed my teeth, so if you wanna kiss me....” 

Regina immediately turned her head and captured Emma’s lips in a slow, soft kiss. 

For once, Emma was the one to “mmm!” into the kiss, and even more so when Regina gently cupped her cheeks. 

Emma’s fingers tangled into Regina’s already mussed up hair, and the blonde mourned that she was this tired. If she wasn’t, she would definitely have suggested certain things to Regina. Maybe she   
would even have unbuttoned the first button in Regina’s pajama shirt....

Far too soon, they had to break the kiss. Emma was sufficiently breathless when she pulled back and pressed her forehead to Regina’s for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love... you too.”

Emma was grinning like an idiot. Hearing Regina returning the sentiment was so fucking wonderful. “So...” the blonde asked, rolling on to her side and slinging a hip over Regina’s waist. “I think I’ll need a moment to get used to the fact that you’re not using Sign Language.”

“I am... still going to... use Sign Language... once in a while...” Regina said as she automatically brought a hand down and began drawing circles on Emma’s hip. “My voice is... still fragile. It is good tonight   
because I’ve... been saving it....but my... speech therapist says... that I have to... remember... to... rest it too.”

“I’m totally cool with that,” Emma said immediately. “It hasn’t been that long since your surgery. Of course your throat is still a bit sore. And I’m pretty much fluent in Sign Language now.”

“You... are,” Regina smiled and fluttered her fingers too lightly on Emma’s hip. 

“That tickles!” Emma mock complained. 

Regina just smiled teasingly. “Goodnight... Emma.”

“Goodnight, babe,” Emma replied, lowering her head as Regina reached for the covers and pulled it over them both. “This better not be a dream!”

Regina chuckled, and soon both of them were fast asleep........... 

Emma was the first one to wake up that following morning. She blinked slightly to get adjusted to the light in the bedroom. It couldn’t be particularly late. Neal didn’t allow them to sleep in. And quite right, when Emma raised her head, she saw that the baby was indeed cooing in his crib. Gathering that it would only be a matter of time before he started to cry, Emma quickly and quietly slipped out of bed. She went over to the crib and picked up the baby with a soft: “hey, little dude.”

Neal gurgled in her arms. 

“How about we wait five minutes before we start the diaper fun, eh?” Emma asked as she brought the baby back to bed. 

Neal didn’t seem overly dissatisfied with that. He cooed, but not in that distressed ‘my diaper needs changing ASAP!’-manner.

Emma gently laid the baby down between her and Regina, and then the blonde wiggled underneath the covers once more. “That’s better. Try not to cry, okay kiddo? That’s not how we wanna wake Regina, is it?”

Neal gurgled slightly once more. 

And Emma looked at the sleeping Regina and snickered softly. Sometimes during the night, Regina had rolled onto her belly, and now all Emma could see of her was dark curls sticking up. Every other part of Regina was covered in the blanket. She didn’t look like she wanted to wake up anytime soon, and Emma hoped and prayed that Neal was gonna keep his little mouth shut for a little while longer. And the baby actually seemed pretty happy with the situation. He was cooing and kicking up his little legs. Emma chuckled again as she gently caressed his little cheek. “I thought babies were supposed to scream the whole house down in the morning, but you are actually pretty calm, you know?”

The baby gurgled.

Emma bit back another chuckle. “You are adorable, kid.”

And as to prove just how adorable he really was, Neal lifted his little fists and then looked at them as though they were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. Now Emma was the one to coo. “Aww.” 

Seriously, what was up with her maternal instinct exploding all over the place? She had never been interested in babies until she had met Neal. Exactly like she had never been interested in kids until she   
had met Henry. 

“Is my newfound love for children a general thing, or is it just something I have for you and Henry?” Emma quietly asked aloud. “I mean, it’s not like I wanna be pregnant or anything...” she trailed off slightly as Neal cooed and wiggled slightly on the bed. Emma chuckled at that and ran her fingers through his thin baby hair. He gurgled adorably at that and looked up at her with his big blue eyes. 

“You are definitely adorable,” Emma told him. “But I don’t think I could imagine giving birth myself. That stuff hurts like a bitch!”

Emma first heard soft chuckling, and then a hoarse: “yes. Giving birth... hurts like a.... bitch.”

For the second time, Emma came shockingly close to falling out of bed. Not only because Regina had spoken, but because...

“You said bitch!” Emma said with a delighted chuckle. 

“I... did,” Regina confirmed as she rolled onto her side and smiled at Emma. “Good morning, my.... love.”

“Good morning,” Emma beamed. “So I didn’t dream last night!” 

“You... did not,” Regina said as she reached out and stroked Neal’s cheek. “Good.... morning.... Neal.”

The baby immediately turned his head and looked at Regina, and if Emma didn’t know better, she would say that Neal too understood that hearing Regina’s voice was special. He cooed softly in response. 

“Have you slept well?” Emma inquired as she lazily ran her fingers through Regina’s tangled curls. 

“Mmm.” Regina nodded and blushed unexpectedly. 

Emma tilted her head slightly as she touched Regina’s blushing cheek. “What’s this about?”

“No... nothing.”

“I don’t think that’s entirely true,” Emma said sweetly. And it clearly wasn’t. She could feel how Regina’s cheek was heating up one more. “Did you have any special dreams?”

Jackpot. Regina went from crimson to beet red but still claimed: “no.”

“I don’t believe that, beautiful,” Emma snickered and waggled an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “What did we do? Should I ask Ruby to come get Neal real quickly so you can tell me about it?” she knew how   
Regina felt about discussing intimacy when the baby was present. 

“Not... that kind.... of.... dream.” 

“Oh?” now Emma was really curious. “What then?” 

But Regina shook her head. “I... don’t.... want to.... shock you.”

“Nothing you tell me can ever shock me,” Emma assured firmly, aiming to erase whatever doubt Regina had about that. She brushed her thumb over Regina’s cheek. “Come on. Tell me. Please?”

Regina huffed a bit. “It’s.... that woman’s.... fault.”

“What woman?” Emma asked a bit confused. 

“The one... who thought that... I was... your... wife.” 

“Oh,” Emma echoed. 

“It’s her... fault... that I dreamed... that we....were getting married.”

“You and the woman?” Emma teased with a soft snicker. 

Regina scowled at her, and her cheeks tinted pink again. 

“That sounds like a good dream,” Emma said softly. “And definitely not something to be embarrassed about, beautiful.” 

“I... disagree.”

Emma chuckled softly again. “I have always thought that marriage wasn’t for me, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

It was Regina’s turn to “oh” at that. 

“What about you?” Emma asked gently. She knew full well that this was a bit of a difficult subject. “Our subconscience makes us dream all sorts of nonsense sometimes. But what are your actual thoughts on marriage?”

“I have... always wanted to... get married,” Regina openly admitted. “It was... one of... my main goals.... when I was... a child. But... after him.... I sort of... gave up... on that... dream.”

Anger flared up within Emma like it had so many times before. She could suddenly imagine how little seven year old Regina had dreamed of and planned her wedding. And then that bastard had turned Regina’s childhood dream into a nightmare. God, Emma couldn’t even begin to describe how much she hated that man!

“I had... already bought... my.... wedding....dress. Did you... know that?” Regina asked. 

“No,” Emma said quietly. “You’ve never told me that.”

“It was... very pretty.... made of... lace,” Regina said. She didn’t sound very upset. Just matter of factly. “I....burned...it.”

“Oh, baby,” Emma said. She didn’t know what else to say. She snuggled closer to Regina. “Next time will be different. A hell of a lot different.” 

“Next.... time?” Regina turned her head slightly so she could look at Emma. 

“Mmm. Next time,” Emma repeated. “Take that however you want it.” she didn’t care that she and Regina had barely lived together for five minutes. She didn’t care that it was “too soon” to think about. She would be damned if she didn’t help Regina make her childhood dream come true. It wasn’t fucking fair that that miserable bastard had tainted Regina’s dreams in the vilest way possible. It wasn’t fair that he had turned her dream into a nightmare. Emma had the opportunity to change that. She had the opportunity to turn the nightmare back into a dream. And she damn well was going to. One day. She could easily imagine it happening in the not too distant future. She already knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Regina. Marriage would just make that official.

“What are...you thinking.... about?”

“You,” Emma said automatically. “Always you.”

Regina chuckled softly at that. 

Emma sniffed in and then wrinkled her nose. “And right now I’m thinking that mister Neal might need a diaper change.”

“Quite...right,” Regina acknowledged and sat up in bed. She reached for Neal, but Emma was faster. She snatched the baby and teasingly said: “one that I’ll be in charge of. I know that you fed and changed   
him tonight while I was asleep.”

Regina didn’t confirm nor deny that. She just smiled a little as she rose from bed and shrugged a bathrobe over her pajamas. “I’ll...go downstairs...and...make the...coffee then.”

“Good idea,” Emma praised as she too climbed out of bed with the baby secured in her arms. “I’ll be down as soon as this little guy has been bathed and changed.”

“Are you sure... you don’t...want me...to bathe...him?” Regina asked as she ran her fingers through her mussed up hair. 

“You bathed him yesterday,” Emma softly reminded the brunette. “I know you adore him and don’t mind spending time with him, but it makes me feel a bit guilty.”

“That’s... silly. But I.... understand,” Regina said with a smile. “See you... downstairs.”

“Yup. Count on that,” Emma snickered. “Do you need the bathroom before I barricade myself in there?”

The answer to that was clearly “yes”. Regina immediately left the bedroom and hastily padded down the hallway. Emma heard the door to the bathroom open and close, and the blonde spend the time rocking Neal and talking to him in order to distract him until Regina came back. It worked as intended. He was relatively calm when Regina reappeared in the bedroom. The brunette’s hair looked less mussed up, and she smelled like mint toothpaste.

“Right. I’ll go to war,” Emma jokingly declared. “See you in a bit.”

Regina chuckled as she disappeared out of the bedroom once more. Emma followed her down the hallway and lingered at the top of the stairs to see Regina walk away. She was most definitely humming to herself as she went, and that made Emma chuckle. It felt like it was something straight out of a movie, and Emma still struggled to believe that this actually was her life now. 

But then Neal cooed in her arms and reminded Emma of the task at hand. 

“Okay, kiddo. Let’s get you sorted out,” Emma said, snapping out of it. She was pretty sure she could hear Regina hum softly from the kitchen now, but she couldn’t linger anymore. Neal needed her full and prompt attention. 

And so Emma brought the baby into the bathroom where she tugged off his clothes and diaper and was very much reminded that this was NOT a movie. This was grim, grim reality....

Not only had Regina made coffee when Emma came downstairs with Neal. She had also fried bacon and made scrambled eggs, and Emma immediately scolded: “you didn’t have to do that, Mills.”

“Are you not... hungry?” Regina teased throatily, and fucking hell, Emma couldn’t get enough of hearing her speaking. 

“Your voice makes me think of chocolate,” Emma said spontaneously.

“Choco...late?” Regina echoed and her jaw clenched a bit. 

“Yeah,” Emma nodded as she positioned Neal in his bouncer. “It’s so deep and... rich.”

Regina looked slightly insecure as she inquired: “Is that... good?”

Emma immediately walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind. “Your voice...” she planted a light kiss on the side of Regina’s neck. “Is the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You think my... voice is... sexy?” 

“Hell. Fucking. YES!” Emma said earnestly and tightened her grip around Regina’s waist slightly. 

Regina chuckled, but then sounded a bit frustrated when she said: “I wish I could... speak without... these... pauses.”

“You’ll be able to,” Emma was quick to soothe. “You just have to get back in the groove. Is your voice tired, by the way? You’ve been using it a lot this morning.”

“Yes, I.... have,” Regina said, and her voice was brimming with pride. 

Emma gently spun her around and planted a light kiss on Regina’s lips. She could do that now. She had brushed her teeth, and her breath was as fresh as ever. 

They sat down at the kitchen table. Emma dug into her plate of bacon and eggs, and Regina fed Neal with one hand, and herself with the other. After having crushed a mouthful of bacon between her teeth, she said: “I was... thinking I would... head outside and.... plant those roses after... we’ve picked up... Henry.”

“That’s a great idea, babe,” Emma said after having swallowed a mouthful of coffee. “You’ve been wanting to plant roses for a while now.” she had no problem with remembering that Regina had   
mentioned that she wanted to live in a place where she could grow roses. And now she could. 

Regina nodded and looked positively excited at the prospect of gardening later. 

They weren’t terribly long into their breakfast séance when Emma’s cellphone rang. It was Kathryn who was giving Emma “the daily update”. David had been a bit disheartened last night, but he was doing better this morning, and Kathryn told Emma that fluctuating mood was to be expected because of the medicine he was currently on. But he had asked about Emma’s book signing, and Emma was more than happy to tell him through Kathryn, that the book signing couldn’t have gone better. 

“He’s gonna be very happy to hear that,” 

Emma felt tempted to ask about potentially visiting her adoptive father but bit it back. She would have to wait until David himself brought it up. She had to be patient. 

“And how are all of you doing this morning?” Kathryn continued. 

“We are doing great,” Emma said. “Neal’s just been bathed, and now Regina is giving him his bottle.” 

“David will be happy to hear that too,” Kathryn said. “He and I are going for a little walk later. He felt up for that.”

“That sounds nice,” Emma said, smiling even though Kathryn couldn’t see it.

“And of course he’s asking how you and miss Mills are doing?” Kathryn continued. 

“Then tell him we’re doing well,” Emma chuckled. “And that he can call her Regina.”

“I’ll remind him of that,” Kathryn said, chuckling herself. “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to your breakfast. David sends his love.”

“Tell him we say hi,” Emma said as Regina smiled in the background. 

“I’ll tell him that. Goodbye, Emma. I will talk to you tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah. Goodbye.” The call was ended, and Emma thoughtfully put the phone down. 

“How is... he doing... today?” Regina asked and smiled down at the baby in her arms. 

“I think he had a bit of a rough night because of the medication he’s on now, but he was feeling better this morning.” Emma said. 

“Good.”

“He didn’t specifically ask about Neal this morning,” Emma continued, pursing her lips slightly. “He just asked how all of us were doing. I know Neal is included in that, but nevertheless...”

“He’s feeling.... overwhelmed....right now,” Regina said softly, and Neal made little sucking sounds in agreement. 

“Yeah, of course he is,” Emma said with a nod. “But I can’t help but think about what’s going to happen when he gets released from the hospital. Kathryn said it could be months. That’s months where he hasn’t seen his son. What’s gonna happen from there? Won’t Neal be confused as fuck when he’s going to live with David after such a long time?”

Regina pursed her lips too as she once again glanced down at the baby in her arms. 

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just worrying unnecessarily,” Emma back pedaled. “I mean, babies adjust fast, right?”

“Mmmm,” Regina said. But she didn’t look entirely convinced. 

“Anyway, we should probably finish up so we can pick up Henry,” Emma said lightly. 

And so that was exactly what they did. They “gobbled down” the rest of their coffee, ate the rest of their eggs and bacon. Regina finished giving Neal his bottle. She left him under Emma’s care while she   
herself went upstairs to shower and get dressed. Once she had done that, it was Emma’s turn to shower. And while she got herself ready in the bathroom, Regina brought Neal upstairs to “bundle him up”. 

They weren’t quite ready when Emma remerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed, so the blonde cleaned up after their breakfast, and as she did so, she felt a flutter of excitement in her belly. 

She couldn’t wait to see Henry and Zelena’s reaction when Regina spoke. Emma was already adjusting to hearing Regina’s voice, but she was well aware that Henry and Zelena had waited longer for this moment than she had. And it was going to be absolutely amazing seeing their reactions. Would they laugh? Would they cry? Both? There was no way of telling. 

Emma headed into the hallway and found her red leather jacket. She shrugged it on and then called: “babe? Almost ready?” as soon as the words had left her mouth, she gnashed her teeth. What was it that Regina had told her? That she still couldn’t yell. Ergo, she didn’t have the faintest chance to answer. Gosh darn it. Emma would have to remember that in the future!

“Sorry!” she bellowed up the stairs. “Just take your time!” she laced up her boots and then went outside on the porch to test the weather. Clear, blue sky, but a bit nippy still. She hoped that it would be warm enough for Regina to do her gardening thing. Emma knew that Regina had looked forward to plant roses for a while now. 

The blonde glanced around on the porch. “We should get a swing sofa,” she mused out loud. Henry would love that. And it could be extremely cozy, sitting out here in a swing sofa, enjoying the summer evenings with a glass of wine. And the porch was big enough for both a swing sofa and Neal’s stroller. If Neal still was here come summer. Emma pursed her lips slightly. She was already dreading thinking about how much she was going to miss that little boy. So, so much. Of course, she wanted David to get better and get out of the hospital so he could start living his life again. No doubt about that. But still, saying goodbye to Neal was gonna be....

No. Emma didn’t want to think about that right now. She didn’t want to ruin her good mood. And now she could hear movements from inside the house. Emma turned around and saw Regina in the hallway. She was holding Neal in her arms, and the baby had been sufficiently “bundled up” in his bear suit. And once again he was looking too cute for words. And Regina looked like she could need some help. Emma stepped back inside the hallway and said: “here, let me take him while you grab your coat.” 

Regina smiled as she handed Emma the baby. “I think... his carrier... is still in...the kitchen.” 

“Well, we’ll have to go and find it then,” Emma quipped as she carried the baby back inside the kitchen. Yup, the carrier was indeed there. Neal wiggled a bit when Emma placed him in it and then strapped him in. “There we go, little bear,” the blonde joked. “We have to make sure you’re all safe and secure. Like this.” 

He cooed and even frowned a bit. 

“Don’t be a grumpy bear,” Emma laughed. “You look so cute.” She quickly found her phone in her pocket and snapped a picture of him. “And you’re going to hate me for this when you’re older.” 

Regina’s rich laughter floated in from the hallway, and Emma lifted the carrier down from the table and carried it back to the hallway where Regina now had put on her fur trim coat and those high heeled boots of hers. 

“Are we ready to go?” Emma asked softly. 

“Looks...like it.”

“Great. Come on then, my lovely. Let’s go and pick up your son,” she said as she put her free hand on Regina’s lower back. 

Regina chuckled as they stepped outside on the porch, and while she locked up Emma said: “I’m thinking about buying a swing sofa. Couldn’t that be awesome?” 

“Very.” 

“Then I think I might just do it,” the blonde said lightly. “Henry would love having a swing sofa where he could hang out and read. Don’t you think?”

“Absolutely.” 

Emma immediately picked up on the short answers and the slight breathlessness. “Rest your voice, beautiful,” she said as Regina turned around and then walked down the steps. “You’ve used it a lot this morning and last night. And it hasn’t been that long since you had the operation.”

“I know,” Regina said.

“I’m more than cool with Sign Language,” Emma reminded her. “You know that too.”

“I would... rather talk.”

“I know,” Emma said softly as she unlocked the Mercedes. “But I really don’t want you to strain that beautiful voice of yours, okay?” 

Regina’s lips curled up in a smile at that. There was no doubt that she liked when Emma complimented her voice. 

So that was exactly what Emma chose to do next. “Sexiest voice on the planet. Undoubtedly.” 

Regina smirked and her voice was quite low when she said: “I can’t... wait to... use my... voice in.... other...situations.” 

The implication was clear, and Emma felt lightheaded just thinking about it. 

It didn’t take them long before they reached Zelena’s house, and Emma quipped: “it’s almost weird that I’m not here to pick you up anymore.”

Regina chuckled softly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door to the passenger’s seat. 

Emma followed suit, and once she was out of the car, she opened the door to the backseat and carefully lifted the carrier with Neal out of the car. “There we go, little dude. Are you looking forward to seeing Henry again?”

Neal just frowned up at her. 

“Okay, okay, Mr. Grumpy bear. There’s no reason to give me that look,” Emma lightly scolded. 

Regina chuckled again and then they crossed the driveway and went up the little steps to Zelena’s porch. Regina knocked on the door once, and it didn’t take long before the door was ripped open by Zelena. Who looked rather peaky. “Good morning,” she greeted. “Come in.”

“Morning,” Emma said and raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” 

“This morning sickness will be the dead of me!” Zelena said dramatically. 

“Oh.”

Regina shot her sister a look of sympathy, and Zelena was still every bit dramatic as she said: “this is the last time I’ll ever get pregnant! And the hardest part is still to come. How many hours was it that you were in labor for, sis? Was it eighteen hours?” 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Ouch,” Emma said plainly. Being in labor for eighteen hours? No thank you. 

“But I’m sure it’ll all be worth it in the end,” Zelena said as she shot Neal a fond gaze. “Good morning, little bear. Don’t you look delightfully cute today.” She crouched down so she could tickle Neal’s cheek softly. “Where do you get those adorable outfits?”

“Eugenia actually gave us that one,” Emma told the redhead. “Neal didn’t exactly come with lots of clothes, so it’s been really great that she’s loaning us so much. And pretty fun for Ruby. She was the one wearing it once upon a time.”

Both Regina and Zelena chuckled at that. “Well, he certainly looks cute,” Zelena said warmly. “Perhaps Eugenia will give me some baby clothes if I really suck up to her.”

Now Emma was the one to laugh while Regina scowled and clicked her tongue. Emma had noticed that Regina wasn’t talking or even signing to communicating. She was settling for nodding and shaking her head, and Emma wondered why that was. Maybe Regina’s voice was tired. That could very well be the reason why she was silent now. Maybe she had been talking too much in the car. Emma instantly felt a bit guilty. She was the one who had been asking Regina questions while they were driving. She should have heeded her own warning and remembered that Regina’s voice could be tired because she had used it so much this morning and last night. Emma would be better at remembering that in the future. God forbid Regina should strain her beautiful, sexy voice.

“Anyway, let’s go inside and find Henry,” Zelena said briskly as she ushered both Emma and Regina inside. She lead them into the kitchen, and both women peered into the living room where Henry was planted in front of the television. Eating a bear claw. 

Regina groaned and shot her sister a look. 

“Oh sis, he’s a growing boy,” Zelena brushed her off. “He needs something else besides vegetables. Isn’t that right, master Mills?” she said into the living room.

“Yup,” Henry said. The television was switched off, and then the ten year old came into the living room. He smiled at both Emma and Regina. “Hey, Ma. Hey, mom.”

“Hey kid,” Emma smiled. 

Regina smiled too, and once again Emma could see that unmistakable pride in her eyes as she opened her mouth and said: “hello, my little... prince.”

The sound Zelena made was one that Emma would never ever forget. Half a shriek, half a squeak. The blonde had never heard a sound like that before. And she never would again. 

Henry’s jaw completely dropped, and his eyes were as wide as saucers as he gaped up at his mother. Clearly, at loss for words. 

But Zelena was not. In two steps she was standing in front of Regina and even went as far as lifting a pale, trembling finger as she asked: “what... was THAT?”

“That was... me talking. Now get that... finger away.... from... my face.”

Emma bursted out laughing and Zelena squealed loudly as she practically grabbed Regina and hugged her tightly. So tightly and so througholy, Regina’s feet were actually dangling a few inches above the floor for a few seconds. 

“Put me... down!” Regina protested. “At... once!”

“Of course, of course!” Zelena hastily released her. “I’m sorry, it’s just... You’re talking! Oh my god, I can barely believe it!” she hugged her sister again and then kissed her cheek. “This is bloody fantastic, little sis! When did this happen?!”

“Last... night,” Regina replied and now she was smiling proudly once more. 

“Yeah, I fell out of bed when this one suddenly answered me,” Emma snickered. 

“And hit your... head. I am.... sorry about... that,” Regina said a bit sheepishly. 

“I don’t think there’s any harm done,” Zelena laughed and then she was hugging Regina again. And obviously sniffling. “Damn it!” the redhead cursed. “You can’t do this to me when my hormones are screwed up already!”

“Sorry.”

“You’re really talking,” Henry said. Voice small and trembling slightly. 

Regina immediately turned to him and crouched down, so they were in eye level. “I still need... a bit of practicing... but I am already getting... better,” she told him. 

Henry was silent for a moment, but then he sniffled quietly. It didn’t take long for Emma to realize that the boy was crying. 

“Come... here,” Regina said softly as she drew the boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. 

“I love you, mom,” Henry sniffled into her shoulder. 

“I love.... you too... Henry.” Regina said quietly as she held her boy close. 

Emma shivered from head to toe at that. Regina hadn’t been able to tell her son she loved him for so long. At least not in words. She hadn’t been able to say his name. And now... now she was. Of course Emma was getting affected by the touching scene unfolding in front of her. 

Unlike Regina, Henry didn’t protest when he was lifted, and his feet didn’t touch the floor anymore. Instead he laughed hoarsely.

“You are... getting heavy,” Regina told him and chuckled lightly. 

“It’s all those vegetables,” Henry teased. 

“It must... be.” Regina sat him down again and kissed his forehead. “Are you... ready to... head home? Do you... have your... backpack ready?”

“Yes,” Henry said. He still seemed completely awestruck by hearing his mother’s voice, and Emma could easily understand why.

“Do let me know if you need me to watch him again,” Zelena said hoarsely. She too seemed quite effected. 

“Sure thing,” Emma said and smiled as Regina hugged her sister goodbye.

“Dry toast and... crackers helps with... the morning... sickness,” Regina told her sister. 

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Zelena nodded and then shook her head and smiled. “Do you realize that I can actually call you now? Instead of texting. We can have an actual conversation! God, I can’t believe it.”   
She hugged Regina again. 

“Let me... go, Zelena. I have... roses to... plant,” Regina chuckled. 

“Yeah, you’re totally interfering with her gardening plans,” Emma interjected with a laugh. 

“Gardening?” Henry said as he tickled Neal’s little foot. “That sounds boring!”

“It’s not. Especially not if you and I are hanging out in the garden with the baby and entertain your mom while she plants roses.”

“I don’t want any... help,” Regina said firmly. “I want to... plant them... on my...own.” 

“Of course,” Emma assured. “But Henry and I will keep you company. There’s plenty of weeds to take care of.”

Henry groaned dramatically. “Seriously?”

“Yes, kid. Seriously,” Emma grinned. “If you help me with removing the weed, we’re gonna watch Harry Potter tonight!”

Henry perked up at that. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Regina confirmed. 

He positively grinned at that. But Emma was sure that grin was because his mother was talking, and not because of Harry Potter. “Deal!” Henry said. 

Zelena laughed as she walked them out in the hallway. Emma and Regina once again thanked her for looking after Henry. The kid hugged his aunt, and Zelena warned them that she would be calling later so she could hear more about the book signing. 

“I wanna know about that too!” Henry piped up. 

Regina smiled. “If Emma will... drive home.... I will tell you.... all about... it.”

“Deal,” Emma said immediately and draped her free arm around Regina as they left Zelena’s place. 

Neal was “installed” on the backseat, and Henry and Regina followed suit. Emma climbed onto the driver’s seat. She inserted the key and then maneuvered the Mercedes out of the driveway. 

“So!” Henry demanded. “Tell me all about the book signing.”

“And about how I fell out of bed last night,” Emma chirped in. “I’m sure it looked fu- freaking funny.”

Regina chuckled. “It...did.”

Now Henry laughed too.

And Emma glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled as Regina told her son about the book signing. In words. Henry briefly met Emma’s eyes, and his smile was reflecting exactly how Emma felt right now. Beside herself with happiness. 

To Be Continued.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Date night? Because it's been a while since our girls went on a date? With sexy times afterwards? Do Regina get a chance to really use her voice? ;)


	86. Part Eighty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, each chapter will be a long one. Sorry not sorry about that :D
> 
> Enjoy this sweet and extremely NSFW chapter ;)

”Go into the hallway and take put your shoes on,” Emma commanded with a chuckle. “I’m sure your mom will be done by the time you get your shoes on.”

“You think so?” Henry said a bit dryly. “I don’t think she’ll ever be done.”

Emma laughed. “Shoes. Now.”

Henry snickered as he mock saluted and disappeared into the hallway. Emma turned around and looked back into the living room where Regina was sitting in the couch with her legs tugged up under her. She was currently on the phone, having a conversation. An actual conversation. The two women made eye contact, and Regina said: “yes, Zelena, that... sounds nice... but I.... have to... go now.” 

But clearly, Zelena didn’t seem to think so. She kept talking, and Emma saw a look of slight annoyance cross Regina’s face as she said: “Henry and Emma... are waiting...for me, Zelena. We have.... plans. I’ll talk to...you....tonight, okay?” that seemed to do the trick. Regina ended the call and slipped the phone back in her purse. She rose from the couch and came over to Emma. “I am sorry...about that. She wouldn’t.... let me... go.”

“I bet she didn’t,” Emma laughed, slipping an arm around Regina’s waist so she could give the brunette a slight squeeze. It was true, Zelena had been calling almost nonstop since Regina’s little revelation last night. The first time she had called to “get some pregnancy tips”. Or so she had claimed. But after a bit of prodding from Regina, Zelena had “caved in” and revealed that she simply wanted to hear her sister’s voice. And so Regina and Zelena had talked and talked. Regina had missed most of Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban because she was busy talking to Zelena. And for once, Henry hadn’t protested because she had been absent. He had just grinned broadly every time he heard his mother’s voice float in from the kitchen. 

“I have.... a lot of....talking to... catch... up on,” Regina said as they went into the hallway where Henry was waiting. 

“You sure do,” Emma agreed. “As long as you remember to rest your voice. That’s important too.”

“Yes.... miss...Swan,” Regina laughed as she slipped on her coat. 

Emma had to bite her tongue in order to not tell Regina how sexy that was. Henry probably wouldn’t appreciate hearing that. And now Neal was cooing in his stroller. “I think he’s ready to go too,” Emma chuckled. 

“Looks like it,” Henry said and turned to his mom. “What did aunt Z want?”

“Nothing,” Regina laughed. “Absolutely....nothing.”

“Oh,” Henry grinned too. “Can I push the stroller? Please?” 

“If you’re......being careful,” Regina said. “No.... racing.”

“I promise I’ll be careful,” Henry vowed.

The little family left the house and headed in direction of Eugenia’s Inn to have brunch. Ten minutes late because of Regina’s extensive phone call with Zelena. 

Henry proudly pushed the stroller, and Emma and Regina walked behind him. Emma once again slipped an arm around Regina’s waist. 

“It’s a........ beautiful day,” Regina said appreciatingly. 

“Yeah, it sure is,” Emma said. The weather was getting warmer and warmer. “Good for your roses.”

“I didn’t...... get to...... spend any time....with them this....... morning because of.... Zelena,” Regina quipped with a laugh. 

Emma laughed too. “Good thing you’ll get plenty of opportunity to do that then.”

“Yes.”

“You guys coming?” Henry asked as he turned around. “I’m hungry!”

“Why don’t you run along then?” Emma chuckled. “Go in and find us a table. But it has to be-“

“One where there’s room for Neal’s stroller,” Henry finished the sentence. “Yup, I got it.”

He skipped along with the stroller, and Emma chuckled. She gave Regina’s waist another soft squeeze and then sweetly checked in: “how is the voice doing this morning? You’ve been using it a lot.”

“Do I sound.........very hoarse?” Regina asked. 

“No, not at all,” Emma was quick to say. “I’m just checking in. I don’t want you to strain yourself or anything.”

“You’re so...... sweet,” Regina said softly and then laughed. “You’ll know when....... I get...... tired. My voice....... sounds like......I am.......recovering from a....... cold when I am....... tired.”

“That’s true,” Emma snickered. That was what she and Regina jokingly had agreed on last night. That Regina’s slightly breathless voice sounded like she was recovering from a cold. 

“You talked in........your sleep......last night,” Regina suddenly told the blonde. 

“Really?” Emma said and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “What did I say?”

“You said......say something....... more,” Regina chuckled. 

“Really?” Emma repeated with a grin. “Well, not too difficult to figure out what I was dreaming about, then.”

Regina chuckled, and then they reached their destination. Eugenia’s Inn. Emma was quick to gallantly open the door for Regina with a soft “Milady.” 

Regina looked like she was on the verge of answering, but then she glanced up at Ruby who was standing behind the counter and tapped her lips with a rather sneaky expression on her face. 

“You little trickster,” Emma said softly and got this overwhelming urge to kiss the breath out of Regina. An urge she’d been having since Regina had opened her mouth and spoken the first time. It looked like she had grown several inches the past two days. She was shining with a whole new sort of confidence Emma hadn’t seen before. And she looked fucking radiant! Quite literally glowing. 

They found Henry in a booth where there was plenty of room for the stroller too, and as Emma dived into the booth to sit next to him, she bowed her head and whispered in his ear: “kid, don’t ask your   
mom why she’s not talking, okay? I think we’re aiming to give Ruby a surprise.”

“Okay,” Henry chuckled. “That sounds fun.”

“Shh,” Emma snickered as they opened their menus. “Alright, so brunch for all three of us, yeah?”

“Yeah, but can I have extra bacon instead of sausages?” Henry asked hopefully and batted his big, brown eyes at Regina. 

Regina raised an eyebrow in response.

“Please?” Henry said sweetly. 

“You are begging, kid,” Emma told him and tried not to laugh. 

“No, I’m not. I’m.... negotiating,” Henry stated. 

“’Negotiating!’” Emma repeated and busted out laughing. “Oh my god, that’s hilarious.” 

Regina chuckled softly as she nodded. 

“So... does that mean that I can have extra bacon?” Henry asked. 

Regina nodded and her fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘just this once.’

“Sweet!” Henry exclaimed. “And maybe cocoa instead of milk?”

Regina flashed him a look that suggested that she thought that he was pushing it now. 

“Please?” Henry asked sweetly. 

Now Regina positively rolled her eyes. But she still nodded lazily. She clearly wasn’t in the mood for being “stern mom” today.

“Awesome,” Henry grinned. “We should have brunch every Sunday!”

“Agreed,” Emma said and chuckled. “Brunch every Sunday. Done deal.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m deeply serious, beautiful,” Emma assured her. “It’s our new family tradition. I’ve just decided that.”

Neal cooed in his stroller, and Regina immediately turned her attention to him and adjusted his blanket slightly. 

Emma looked at the baby too. She smiled ridiculously. She couldn’t help it. Neal looked absolutely too cute for words in that dragon suit. Emma and Henry had turned it into a little game. The mornings where Regina dressed him, Emma and Henry would try and guess which “animal” he would be today. Henry had won today.

Ruby came over to their table, smiled and greeted: “good morning, guys. What can I find for you today?”

“We’d like three round of brunch, one of them with extra bacon, two cups of coffee and one hot cocoa with cinnamon,” Emma said, feeling excited about when Regina was gonna open her mouth. 

“Cool,” Ruby said, scribbling down on her little stack of post-its. “I’ll find that for you. By the way, I finished “Twisted Endings” last night, Em!”

“Yeah? And what did you think?” Emma asked nervously. Feedback from strangers was definitely important but getting feedback from her friends was quite special. 

“I loved it!” Ruby said, grin spreading on her lips. “I absolutely loved it! And I know that Isabelle cried buckets when she finished the Queen’s story!”

“Really?” Emma grinned. “That’s awesome. Tears was kinda the reaction I had been hoping for.”

Ruby laughed as she looked down at the post-it note in her hand. “Alright, three brunch, one of them with extra bacon, one cup of cocoa with cinnamon and two coffee.”

“Actually, I’d....rather have....cocoa too.”

Ruby promptly dropped the post-it note on the floor and gaped when she looked at Regina. “Holy fucking shit!” 

Regina scowled a bit at the waitress. “Language, Ruby...... my son is.... present.” 

Emma bursted out laughing. She just couldn’t help it. The look on Ruby’s face was indescribable. The younger brunette did nothing to pick up the post-it note she had dropped on the floor. Instead she squealed and ordered: “get out of that chair, Regina!”

“Why?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I can’t hug you when you’re sitting down, and this definitely calls for a hug!”

And so Regina chuckled amusedly as she stood from her chair. “As you... wish.”

Ruby didn’t hold back. She squealed again as she more or less launched herself at Regina and hugged her tightly. Her reaction wasn’t unlike Zelena’s. She too was chanting: “oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is amazing!”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Emma wholeheartedly agreed while Henry chuckled. 

Regina too chuckled, but she sounded a bit more overbearingly as she patted Ruby on the back. 

“What is all that commotion? Ruby, why are you hugging one of our customers instead of serving them? Get to work, girl!” Eugenia had emerged from the kitchen and now she was barking orders at Ruby as she always did. 

“It is my.......fault....... I distracted...........her.” 

Not unlike her granddaughter, Eugenia squealed as she rushed over to Regina. “As I live and breathe!” the elderly woman exclaimed and then she was more or less yanking Ruby away so she could hug Regina herself. “You are speaking!”

“Well spotted, Granny,” Ruby immediately teased.

But Eugenia didn’t pay attention to granddaughter’s cheek. She was far too busy hugging Regina. And then kissing her cheek in a very grandmotherly fashion. The latter made Regina’s eyes widen slightly.   
She clearly hadn’t been expecting that. And it made Emma and Henry snicker.

“This is truly amazing!” Eugenia said as she finally released Regina. “And I am very, very happy for you, young lady!”

“Thank you,” Regina snickered. “It feels....good to......be back.”

Emma smiled like an idiot at that. And she wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

“I can only imagine so,” Eugenia said. She bend down and picked up the post-it note Ruby had dropped. Taking one glance at the note she said: “on the house.”

“But-“

“On the house,” Eugenia said firmly and ignored Regina’s protest. “Don’t try to argue with me.”

“Thank you,” Regina said and flashed a smile. 

“Yeah, thank you!” Emma was quick to chirp in. 

Eugenia declared that she would prepare their food “at once”, and she and Ruby disappeared into the kitchen again, leaving another waitress in charge of serving the customers. 

“I think Granny wants to be your granny too,” Emma joked as Regina sat down. 

Henry snickered, and Regina smiled almost thoughtfully as she said: “they didn’t...... even comment on........my delayed........speech.” 

“I think the one who pays the most attention to that, is you,” Emma said softly as she reached across the table and took Regina’s hand. 

“You are.... probably right about......that,” Regina conceded with a slight nod. 

“But I can understand why it’s frustrating for you,” the blonde said, giving Regina’s hand a slight squeeze. 

Another nod and then a slightly doubtful: “do I sound...... like I am.......very out of.......breath?” 

“No,” both Henry and Emma said immediately, and Emma was quick to ask: “ARE you out of breath?”

“No,” Regina said and chuckled lightly. 

“Good,” Emma said and wiggled on her chair, trying to make that muscle in her neck pop. 

Regina immediately tilted her head and flashed Emma a look of concern. 

“I might have slept a bit funny last night,” Emma admitted and straightened her posture, rolled her head from side to side and tried once again to make that stubborn muscle in her neck pop. But it plain refused to. 

Regina pursed her lips now. 

“Maybe I’ll have to do some yoga later,” Emma said jokingly and chuckled. 

But Regina didn’t look like she found it funny. She frowned a bit, but before she could get the chance to comment on it, Ruby and Eugenia came down to their table with their brunch. And hot cocoa and coffee. 

“Yum!” Emma said earnestly and almost licked her lips. That bacon looked so fucking good!

“Thank...you,” Regina said, smiling up at both Eugenia and Ruby. 

“Enjoy your brunch,” Eugenia beamed as she walked away, but Ruby lingered by their table. It was so obvious that she was staring at baby Neal, and Emma chuckled. “Is there something you’d like to say,   
Rubes?”

“He’s too cute for words!” Ruby exclaimed as she crouched down to look more properly at him. “Hello, little dragon.”

Henry laughed, and Neal gurgled adorably at Ruby.

“Aww,” the waitress cooed and proceeded to talk baby language to him, causing Henry to laugh again. 

“Are you planning on stealing him too?” Emma laughed. Neal was literally charming anyone he met. 

“I could easily do that,” Ruby snickered. “If you guys ever need a babysitter....” 

“We’ll........ Remember that,” Regina said and took a sip of her cocoa. Some of the whipped cream ended up on her upper lip, and Emma tried to keep her head on when she saw Regina lick the whipped cream off her lip. 

Ruby had clearly seen Emma’s “wandering eyes” and quietly said: “I could babysit this afternoon if you’d like.”

Regina looked up at that. Clearly interested. 

“Hey kid, what time is Nick’s mom picking you up?” Emma asked nonchalantly. Henry replied that Nick’s mom was picking him up early this afternoon so he and Nick could spend the day together, have dinner at Nick’s house and then Henry would be taken home again. Regina had mercifully allowed that even though today was Sunday. 

“Dorothy and I can easily take care of lil’ man for a few hours,” Ruby said and tickled Neal’s tiny foot. “In fact we would absolutely love it.”

Emma exchanged a look with Regina, and the brunette slowly nodded and smiled as she said: “that would........be great.”

“That’s settled then,” Ruby said briskly and joked: “Em, I’m expecting you to sign my book in return.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Emma laughed. 

“Can’t wait to tell Dorothy we’re hanging with little dude later!” Ruby said as she went back to the counter. 

Emma flashed Regina a look, and Regina smirked back at her, taking advantage of the fact that Henry was completely consumed with his breakfast. Emma felt a certain something flutter in her belly.   
Something that most definitely didn’t belong in a diner. The blonde quietly cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the food in front of her. 

Regina chuckled softly as she reached across the table and gave Emma’s forearm a soft squeeze. They were clearly thinking the same. Emma was quick to take another sip of her coffee. Hadn’t it been a while since she and Regina had been alone together? Hadn’t it been a while since there last was room for adult time in their life? Emma’s belly curled pleasantly again.

“Ma? Ma? Maaaaa?”

Finally picked up on the fact that Henry was talking to her, Emma tried to joke when she said: “yeeeeeeeeees?”

“Your bacon is getting cold.”

“Oh. Right.” Emma was quick to stuff her face with bacon. Only to choke on it when she felt Regina’s high heel brush against her ankle under the table. Emma cleared her throat again and took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her grin. Regina was getting bold. Emma loved when Regina was getting bold. And flirting with her in the middle of a diner was pretty damn ballsy. Emma was sure she was flushing from head to toe. She unzipped her red leather jacket and shifted a bit as she slung it over the back of her chair. “It’s a bit warm in here,” she muttered awkwardly. 

Regina snickered lightly as she took a sip of her cocoa. 

That was when Neal began cooing in his stroller and thereby put a stop to Emma and Regina’s flirting. And that was probably a good thing. This was a diner after all. They really shouldn’t be flirting in here. Even though it was pretty damn nice. 

Emma dug into her breakfast once more. But although she was stuffing her face with bacon, the greasy food wasn’t the first thing on her mind. No, she was thinking about something far more delicious. Regina. 

God, Emma couldn’t wait to have her to herself for a few hours...

“Bye, mom, bye, Ma! See you later!” Henry called from the hallway before slamming the front door shut behind him and then raced outside to greet Nick and his father. 

“Bye then,” Emma chuckled to herself as she bounced Neal in her arms. “He was in a hurry, huh?” 

Neal made a slight “gaah”-sound, and Emma laughed again. The blonde went into the kitchen where she quickly checked that she had packed everything Neal would need for an afternoon with Ruby and   
Dorothy. “I don’t think you’ll ever run out of babysitters, kid. Isabelle has volunteered too. And I think that Malena might just have taken a shine to you as well.”

A slight coo. 

“Yeah?” Emma said, bouncing the baby once more. “You like Malena? You definitely didn’t seem to mind when she held you at the book signing. Maybe I should bring you with me to work someday.”

Another coo. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Emma mused. “Regina would probably be sad if I took you with me. She likes having you here when she’s working. And she even claims that you’re helping her with the work.”

As on cue, Regina came down the stairs. She had been in the bedroom, working on her laptop to catch up on some work for tomorrow. “Did Henry....... leave already?”

“Yup. He said bye,” Emma chuckled. 

“Oh,” Regina said and glanced at Neal in Emma’s arms. “And are......you two gossiping..........about me?”

“Totally,” Emma laughed. “’Cause you’re so interesting!”

Regina snorted slightly at that. 

Emma adjusted Neal in her arms and then rolled her head from side to side. That damn muscle was still giving her hell. Maybe she would really have to do some yoga once Ruby had picked up Neal. 

Gentle fingers lightly touched the back of her neck, and Emma shivered from head to toe and could have dropped the baby right then and there. “Regina,” she almost complained. “That’s a dangerous thing to do when I’m holding Neal.”

Regina’s only response was to laugh and then press a kiss to her cheek. A kiss that was a bit too warm to “just” being a sweet gesture. 

“Where’s your mind at, beautiful?” Emma teased. 

“Certain.......places,” Regina replied huskily.

Was Emma imagining things or was Regina’s voice just a little bit more hoarse than it “normally” was? The blonde wasn’t sure. But the sound of Regina’s voice was definitely going to her more private areas. 

“I’m holding a baby,” she murmured. Mostly to remind herself of it. 

Regina chuckled and then she was kissing Emma’s cheek again. Warmly, sweetly. Now Emma’s mind was going places too. Dangerous places. Places where she and Regina were alone and....

Neal gurgled in her arms, once again reminding Emma that he was there, and Emma groaned. “I love you kid, but sometimes you’re making things a bit difficult.”

Regina laughed heartedly and then she was gently touching Neal’s cheek. The baby cooed and immediately grabbed Regina’s finger, trying his best to get a chance to gum on Regina’s finger. 

“My finger........is not....... food.......young man,” Regina gently chided, and the look Neal gave her was quite serious. Almost grown up. 

“I think he likes when you’re talking,” Emma said softly. “He likes listening to your voice.”

“You...... think so?”

“Absolutely,” Emma said as she adjusted Neal in her arms, so his little cheek was resting against the top of her shoulder. The blonde smiled like an idiot when she felt the little boy burrow further into her.   
“Is he trying to eat my shoulder?” she inquired, turning her head slightly so she could look at Regina. 

“Yes,” Regina laughed. “He...is.”

“He’s got quite the appetite, our little guy,” Emma chuckled as she rubbed Neal’s back. 

“Mmmm,” Regina said, and Emma immediately wondered exactly what that response meant, but then she realized what she had said. Our. ‘He’s got quite the appetite, OUR little guy’. She had slipped up again. Neal was David’s. Not theirs. Emma seriously had to be better at remembering that in the future. 

Neal gummed on the top of her shoulder again, and Emma lightly chided: “no drooling on my shirt, kid. Drooling is forbidden.”

Regina laughed softly. “He’s drooling........ on your......shirt.”

“Even though I just made it forbidden? That little rebel,” Emma chuckled. “Good thing we have a washing machine then.”

“Mmmm,” Regina said again, and turned her head so she could look out of the window. She smiled, and it didn’t take long before Emma found out why. Ruby was opening the gate and coming up the pathway.

“Ooops, looks like you baby sitter is here, kid,” Emma told Neal who began fussing when she adjusted him in her arms. “Oh stop it,” Emma laughed. “You like Ruby. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

Regina chuckled as she disappeared into the hallway. Emma heard her open the door and greet Ruby.

“Hi!” the waitress said cheerfully as she came into the kitchen. “I’m here to kidnap a kid!”

Emma snorted. “Might wanna rephrase that, Rubes.”

“Okay, okay. I’m here to pick up a baby so his caregivers can have some adult time,” Ruby smirked. 

Regina suddenly got awfully busy with checking her phone.

“Well.... I guess that’s one way of putting it,” Emma mumbled half-heartedly. Actually, it was pretty damn spot on by Ruby. 

Ruby chuckled as she without any further ado snatched Neal out of Emma’s arms. “Hello there, precious one!”

Neal cooed sweetly in response, and Ruby looked like she was about to melt on the spot. 

But Emma didn’t have time for melting. She felt every bit practical as she began listening all the things they had packed for Neal. Some of the things were essentials, and some of them were things he   
maybe-possibly-probably would end up needing anyway.......

“Em. Relax,” Ruby chucklingly interrupted Emma’s babbling. “You sound like a right mom.”

“Yeah. I suppose I do,” Emma acknowledged with a smile. 

Ruby smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms. “He’s totally giving me baby fever. Dorothy would have a heart attack if she knew.”

Emma chuckled. “Well, you’re always welcome to borrow him.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Ruby mock threatened as she slung the baby bag over her shoulder. “Anyway, we better get going. Dorothy is waiting for us.” 

“Have a..... nice time,” Regina said. “And don’t...... hesitate to......call if......something comes......up.”

“Sure thing,” Ruby smiled. “But don’t worry. Dorothy and I will take really good care of the little dragon. He’ll be treated like the royal he is.”

Emma laughed. It was true. Neal was rapidly gaining an almost royal statues in Steveston. It was quite amusing, really. The way everyone adored him. One thing was sure. Emma and Regina would never ever run out babysitters. There was a whole line of people who wanted to take care of little Neal. 

They kissed Neal goodbye and jokingly told him to be a good little dragon for Ruby and Dorothy. Neal “gaaah’ed” adorably in response, making Regina chuckle and bow her head so she could kiss the tip of his little nose. 

Once again, Emma could have melted on the spot, and Ruby mouthed: ‘aaaaw!’ to her. Something the blonde wholeheartedly agreed with. Aaaaaw indeed. ‘Aaaaw’ was exactly the right word to use when witnessing Regina interact with Neal. 

Ruby left with the baby, and suddenly Emma and Regina were very much home alone. As soon as the door had closed behind Ruby, Regina came from behind and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist, lightly resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Mmm, hi,” Emma breathed, instinctively leaning back against the touch. 

“I was thinking........about taking......a bath.......maybe you’d like......to join......me?” Regina murmured. 

“Fuck yes!”

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked like she was about to scold the blonde, but Emma beat her to it: “there’s no children around now, beautiful,” she said with a chuckle. 

“That’s........true,” Regina half-snickered, and then she gently spun Emma around. Her hand came up to cup the blonde’s cheek, and then soft, plump lips were pressing lightly against Emma’s. 

It was like throwing gasoline on a bonfire, really. Emma did nothing to suppress the moan that fell from her lips. She more or less threw her arms around Regina’s neck and brought their bodies flush together. Fuck, she had missed this so much!

So had Regina. She wasn’t showing hesitation either as she deepened the kiss and moved her hands down so she could slip them into the back pockets of Emma’s jeans. Emma moaned again. How could she do anything else when Regina was practically grabbing her ass? The blonde definitely didn’t mind it. This unbridled lust Regina currently displayed, was one of the sexiest things Emma ever had had the pleasure of experiencing. Seeing that her mouth was currently was very, very busy, Emma couldn’t exactly tell Regina that in words, so she tried her best to silently communicate how good she felt by nipping teasingly at Regina’s bottom lip. 

Regina groaned quietly at that, and even more so when Emma slid her fingers up to bury them in soft, dark tresses. 

Emma damn well wanted to take that bath with Regina, but shamelessly making out in the kitchen because none of the kids were home was also very, very nice. And somewhat exhilarating. It had been quite a while since they last had the opportunity to kiss uninterrupted. Regina skillfully pried her lips apart and slipped her tongue inside Emma’s mouth. 

Emma’s knees buckled at that, and suddenly laying down on the kitchen floor and letting Regina have her sweet way with her seemed like a very good idea. The slow, delicious way they were kissing each other was driving Emma mad and she moaned again. Regina smelled so fucking good! Peaches and cream and everything nice, really. Emma smiled into the kiss when she felt soft yet strong arms wrap around her neck. Regina had a very special way of hugging you. A certain way where she almost enveloped you in an embrace. A way that never failed to make Emma think of it as the safest place in the world. Nothing bad could ever happen when she was in Regina’s arms. 

The sound of their lips meeting was interrupted by the sound of a phone going off and chiming insistently. Regina’s phone. 

Emma almost whimpered when their kiss broke, and Regina looked positively terrifying as she glared at her phone lying on the kitchen table. 

“Is that Zelena again?” Emma asked and immediately felt a bit dumb. Because who else could it be?

Regina quickly moved over to the kitchen table, glanced at the phone and then said: “Yes.”

“Are you gonna answer it?” Emma asked as Regina once again came over to her and wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde’s waist. 

“No,” Regina said plainly. 

Emma chuckled. “She won’t like that.”

“I don’t....care about.......that......she can......wait,” Regina said firmly and the smile she flashed Emma was positively seductive. “How about......that bath?”

“Lead the way, beautiful,” Emma laughed. “Lead the fucking way!”

And that was exactly what Regina did. She smiled as she took Emma’s hand and lead the blonde up the stairs. 

As pulled by a string, Emma willingly followed her. And she did absolutely nothing to hide that she was staring at Regina’s ass while they were walking up the stairs. And she was pretty sure Regina knew it. Emma had heard her chuckle once already. 

“Can’t help it,” Emma halfheartedly defended herself. 

Regina chuckled again. “Bet you wish......that I had.......back pockets.......in my.........skirt.”

Emma laughed so hard she nearly stumbled at the top of the stairs and had to clutch on to Regina’s hand to not falling over. 

“Careful,” Regina gently admonished. “I don’t......want any........accidents before we......reach the......bathroom.” 

“Duly noted,” Emma said. She was still chuckling. 

They padded down the hallway and into the bathroom. Regina carefully shut the door behind them and then she switched the water on. “Bubbles....or no.......bubbles?” she inquired.

“Bubbles,” Emma said immediately. “Always bubbles. You look so good in bubbles!”

Regina chuckled richly. “Bubbles it is......then.” she tipped the bottle in her hand, letting a few drops of the soap land in the water. 

While the tub slowly filled, Regina unbuttoned her blazer, shrugged it off and then elegantly unbuttoned the line of delicate little buttons in her grey blouse. Emma too was supposed to undress, but right now she couldn’t quite stop staring as Regina took off her clothes and exposed more and more of herself. The grey silk blouse was pulled over her head, and then Regina was standing in only her pencil skirt and purple bra. She lowered her hands to unzip her skirt, and then turned her head, glanced over her shoulder at Emma. “Are you........not gonna.......undress........my darling?” 

“I got distracted for a second,” Emma openly admitted with a slight grin. 

“Oh,” Regina said, chuckling lightly as she unzipped the black pencil skirt she had been donning that day. The material dropped to the floor, and Regina elegantly stepped out of it. Then she was reaching behind her and unclipped her bra. 

As Regina slipped her panties off, Emma snapped out of her trance and immediately wrestled both her sweater and tanktop over her head at the same time. Not quite as elegant as they way Regina had taken her clothes off, but Emma didn’t care about being elegant. Not when Regina was stepping into the tub and then lowering herself into the water. Emma was quick to unzip her jeans, tug them down her legs and then step out of them. Her socks and mismatched underwear quickly followed suit, and Emma grimaced a bit. One of these days she would have to remember to actually wear some of that nice, matching underwear she had bought recently. She had really gone all out and bought silk and lace. But what did that matter if she never remembered to actually wear it? 

But for now, Emma abandoned all thoughts about underwear. She shuffled over to the tub and lowered one foot into the water. 

“It’s not........too warm......is it?” Regina asked softly. 

“Nope, not at all. It’s perfect,” Emma assured as she swung her other leg into the tub and then lowered the rest of herself into the water. She flashed Regina a grin. “You look awfully cute with bubbles in   
your hair, Mills.” 

Regina laughed hoarsely then gently ordered: “Turn around.”

“But then I can’t see you,” Emma complained as she never the less turned around. She knew that Regina wouldn’t have asked unless she had a reason. 

“Now come......c-closer to.......me,” Regina said softly. 

“What are you planning, Mills?” Emma inquired with a grin as she scooted backwards so she was sitting with her back against Regina’s chest. 

“Massage,” Regina said plainly as she gently pushed Emma’s hair out of the way and carefully began to knead that hard muscle sitting right at the back of Emma’s neck. 

Emma oooh’ed when she felt Regina’s soft fingers move in circular motions over the back of her neck. “God, that feels so good!” 

“I too have......magic fingers,” Regina rumbled softly in her ear, and Emma shivered at that. She had thought it many, many times before, and she was willing to think it one more time. Regina’s voice was.   
So. Goddamn. Sexy!

“Definitely,” Emma murmured and shivered again when she felt Regina’s lips press a soft kiss to the side of her neck. “Are you trying to kiss it better, babe?” she jokingly inquired. “Because it’s definitely working.”

Regina chuckled lowly and then her fingers were pressing right into that sore muscle. Emma winced slightly, and Regina’s fingers immediately stilled. “Am I........hurting you?”

“No-no,” the blonde assured. “You just found the bastard.”

“Oh.” Regina’s fingers resumed their circular movements, and Emma groaned under the much needed attention. Man, she had really slept funny last night. But Regina’s so far hidden talent for massage was really helping. 

“I might hire you for that,” Emma joked. 

“Deal,” Regina murmured. “I’m glad that it........is helping. We can’t have you...... wincing.”

“I love your hands,” Emma said spontaneously. 

“Oh yes?” one hand disappeared from the back of Emma’s neck and dipped under the water, down her front to lazily cup a breast instead. 

“Oh yes!” Emma echoed, automatically pushing herself forward. “I might need that more than I need a massage.”

“You need......both,” Regina said firmly, but her other hand still crept to Emma’s front and then slipped lower to cup the blonde’s other breast. 

“Mmmm,” Emma breathed. “That feels so good!”

Another rich and velvet soft chuckle followed that statement and then Regina was kneading her breasts. Not unlike the way she had just been kneading that muscle, and Emma swallowed thickly and shifted a bit in the tub. 

Her little shift didn’t go unnoticed by Regina. “How are.......you feeling, my.......darling?” 

“Glorious,” Emma told her. “Absolutely fucking glorious!”

“Good. I wouldn’t.......have it.......any other......way.”

Now Emma was the one to laugh, but not for long when Regina fingers brushed against her nipples. The slight brush send tingles down Emma’s spine, and it didn’t take long before those tingles turned into a yearning already boiling low in her stomach. It had been a while since she and Regina had been together like this, and it felt so, so different. Because now Regina was murmuring words of devotion in her ear while touching her. She was telling Emma how beautiful she was, how lovely and wonderful she was. How much she loved her. Emma shivered despite the warm water she was surrounded by.   
Hearing Regina speak for the first time had been one thing. One fucking amazing thing! But hearing her speak now when they were in an intimate situation reduced Emma to a shivering mess. The way Regina’s already low and raspy voice dropped several octaves was something Emma found herself becoming addicted to immediately. 

“I........love you,” Regina repeated. 

“I l-love you too,” Emma said. She had no idea why she was suddenly stuttering. Or why it felt as though she had a massive lump in her throat. Seriously, what was up with that? She wasn’t about to weep, right? And successfully ruining the wonderful mood Regina had created? No way. Uh-uh. Emma took a mighty deep breath and pulled herself together. Closed her eyes as Regina kept kneading her breasts and tease her nipples with the pads of her fingers. Emma moaned at that and felt the muscles between her legs twitch in expectation. She already felt on edge. That was what Regina was doing to her. That was what Regina always was doing to her. Making her long for more almost instantly. Emma tossed an arm around the back of Regina’s neck. Chuckling slightly, Regina lowered her mouth and then she was lightly kissing the side of Emma’s neck. “Is this nice......Miss Swan?”

“Oh fucking hell!” Emma exclaimed as that normally so innocent title turned R-rated. Emma could really feel the effect of those words in her core, and she wiggled as she felt more wetness emerge. 

Regina smirked as she moved one hand up. She gently turned Emma’s head so she could slot their lips together in another kiss. 

Emma wholeheartedly returned the kiss and might have nipped a bit too firmly on Regina’s bottom lip when she felt Regina’s fingers tug lightly at her nipple. But Regina didn’t comment on it. She just kept kissing and kissing Emma until the blonde was completely out of breath. Not that she was gonna admit to being that just yet. No, Emma kept kissing Regina for just a little while longer before finally pulling out of the kiss and inhaling sharply. 

“Breathe......my love,” Regina gently reminded her. 

“Say something more!” Emma pleaded in return. 

“What would you........ like me to.......say, my- my........darling?” Regina asked huskily as she used both hands to knead Emma’s breasts and tweak her nipples lightly. 

“Anything!” Emma moaned, back arching so she could push her breasts further against Regina’s hands. 

“You are......so beautiful,” Regina husked. “So, so.......beautiful. My.......darling, my love.........my Emma.”

“Your Emma,” the blonde confirmed, feeling that lump in her throat once more. “Forever.” She moaned again and could barely get the words out. “I l-love you. So, so much!”

“I love........you too,” Regina murmured against her neck as she let one hand slip lower and brushed a fingertip over the place where Emma needed her the most. 

Emma straight up gasped at that. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body when Regina touched her, and it didn’t take long before she was begging Regina for more than just light touches. 

And more was exactly what Regina gave her as she moved a fingertip in circular motions over her clit. That had Emma moaning and tightening her grip on the back of Regina’s neck. It had her core twitching and more jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Water splashed onto the floor as Emma twisted and writhed in the tub, free hand gripping the slippery edge of the tub. 

“The sounds........you make are so....... beautiful,” Regina breathed into her ear, lips kissing Emma’s cheek again. “Don’t stop......my darling. Just...... keep going!” 

And so Emma did. If Regina wanted noise, she could have noise! As much as she wanted to. Emma’s voice was sharp and loud as she told Regina how much she fucking loved this. How good she made Emma feel, how much Emma wanted her. 

Regina chuckled lowly once more and then her hand were slipping lower and Emma felt gentle fingers brush through her folds, stroking her from entrance to clit and then back again. The tip of her finger brushed against the blonde’s clit, and the sound spilling from Emma’s lips could only be categorized as a slight wail followed by a: “Regina, please!”

Soft, reassuring lips were pressed to the side of her neck and then two knowing fingers were lightly pressing against the blonde’s entrance. “Like....this?” Regina asked softly. 

“Fuck, yeah!” Emma panted. “T-touch me!”

And that was exactly what Regina did as she slid two fingers inside Emma. Slowly and deeply she began stroking within her. Exactly how Emma liked it. The blonde panted out another breath as she turned her head, searched....

Regina immediately understood what Emma was searching for, and the brunette turned her head so Emma could slot their lips together in another kiss. The kiss was exactly as slow and gentle as the way   
Regina was touching her was. More water splashed onto the bathroom floor as Emma’s hips shifted forward, eager to meet Regina’s fingers. 

Emma nibbled on Regina’s bottom lip, felt another surge of wetness when Regina moaned into her mouth. Emma answered by gently prying Regina’s lips apart and slipping her tongue inside Regina’s mouth. One could only admire Regina’s ability to multitask. The way her fingers were still working between Emma’s thighs could have made the blonde loose it completely, and soon enough she had to pull out of the kiss to throw her head back and cry out as Regina’s knowing fingers once again rubbed her g-spot. 

“Oh shit!” she cursed breathily. “Oh fuck, Regina! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!”

Regina’s only response was to twist her fingers and then wiggle the digits once more. 

Emma bit her lip tightly and damn nearly sobbed when Regina’s free hand was lightly kneading her breast again. She felt completely floaty. She couldn’t think. Not even if she wanted to. 

“Gorgeous,” Regina breathed into her ear. “So.... gorgeous, my.......love.”

My love. Emma had seen Regina sign it a million times. Before she understood what those signs had meant, she had learned to identify the endearment because of the way Regina smiled. But actually hearing the words being said by Regina, and in this situation.... Fuck, Emma wasn’t gonna last long. That much was sure. She cried out once more when Regina’s fingers curled inside her once more. And her body fucking twitched when Regina began talking about how good she felt, how much she loved being inside of Emma....

“Reginaaaa!” Emma exclaimed, and that was most definitely a wail. Her grip around the back of Regina’s neck tightened some. 

“I love when you......say my name.......like that too,” Regina husked as she dotted kisses on Emma’s cheek. Then her mouth was right by Emma’s ear, and the blonde shrieked loudly when she felt teeth bite down gently on her earlobe. Barely a bite, really. Regina would never ever do something that could potentially hurt her, Emma knew that. But the feeling of Regina’s teeth scraping over her earlobe was enough to reduce Emma to a panting mess. She wiggled in the tub again, water sloshing onto the floor again. 

“My Emma,” Regina repeated. Her voice was so soft, so warm, so loving and gentle. “Come for me........my beautiful......Emma!” 

And coming was exactly what Emma was on the verge of doing. She could feel it in the way her core tightened around Regina’s fingers, could feel it in the way her body was trembling slightly. “Oh god!” 

“My darling,” Regina said tenderly, her fingers still stroking deep and slow. “My love........ you look......so beautiful.......like this.”

“YOU are so beautiful!” Emma breathed back. “I love you so, so much!

“And I.......you.” 

Emma turned her head so she could see the look upon Regina’s face. Regina smiled softly and tenderly at her, and the unbridled love Emma could see in that smile almost took her breath away. Another moan spilled from her lips. The sound was rougher around the edges and uncontrolled. Her grip on the bathtub edge became tight. So tight her knuckles turned white and even cracked just a tiny bit.

The two women made eye contact, and the second they did that, Emma’s bottom lip caught between her teeth as she arched forward, breathing Regina’s name like a prayer as she did so. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Her belly unplugged and her mind clouded over as the pleasure rushed over her like a wave and covered every inch of her. 

“Mmmm!” she breathed as she completely melted back against Regina. If it hadn’t been for her, Emma probably would have ended up with her head under water. 

Regina chuckled softly as she planted another light kiss on Emma’s cheek. “Love.... you.”

“Love you too,” Emma murmured. Now that post-orgasm sleepiness was washing over her. But falling asleep now was out of the question. She really couldn’t sleep until she had brought Regina the same pleasure.

Easing her fingers out of Emma, Regina quietly observed: “all the......bubbles are.......gone.” 

“We’ve been here for a while, beautiful,” Emma said croakily as she forced her unwilling body to obey and turned around in the tub so she could look at her girlfriend. Regina’s eyes were wide and dark, and the smile upon her lips was unmistakable. She was very, very satisfied with herself. And she had every right to be so. 

Emma pretty much launched herself at Regina and slotted their lips together in another searing kiss. Regina immediately cupped her cheeks as she kissed her deeply and lovingly, and Emma placed her hands on Regina’s shoulders as she kissed Regina’s beautiful lips, her soft cheeks, her temple, then down her neck towards the top of her shoulder. Unfortunately, Emma couldn’t reach anything else because of the water, but it didn’t appear to be a problem for Regina. Quite the reverse. The brunette moaned sharply and then uttered a quiet: “oh my god!”

Oh my god indeed. Emma literally couldn’t get over hearing Regina speak in this particular situation. The blonde moved her hands to Regina’s breasts to knead them slowly and gently, trying her best to mirror what Regina had done a moment ago. 

“Emma!” Regina breathed. “Oh!”

“Oh baby, your voice...” ironically enough, Emma ran out of words and instead she kissed Regina deeply, trying her best to pour all her emotions into that kiss. She silently tried to tell Regina how beautiful her voice was. How special it was to hear it during their intimate moment, and how Emma would never ever tire of hearing it. She was going to need that voice for the rest of her life. 

That’s when she felt Regina’s back arched. She pushed her breasts more snugly against Emma’s hands, and the blonde immediately got the message and zeroed in on Regina’s nipples. She lightly rolled the hardened buds between her fingers, and Regina released a glorious little moan into her mouth. Their kiss was evolving into something less gentle. Something that involved far more teeth and tongue, and Emma fucking loved that too. She loved when she could bring this out in Regina. This side of her that was just a little bit more ferocious. A bit more unbridled. Emma broke the kiss so she could look Regina in the eye, and the blonde’s belly immediately curled at what she saw. Wide eyes darkened with lust. Parted lips and blushing cheeks. Hair that was wild and curly because of the steam in here. 

Emma lightly tweaked Regina’s nipples again. 

“Oh!” Regina hissed. “Fuck!”

Emma’s fingers stilled for just a split second at that. Regina just said fuck. That was all. Nothing else mattered. Regina cursing was a hundredth percent the sexiest thing Emma would ever hear. She didn’t hesitate to tell Regina that, and Regina offered a little giggle at that. “I am.....full of.......surprises.” 

“That you are,” Emma agreed and chuckled as she wondered how the hell it was possible for a thirty five year old woman to look so much like a school girl. 

“Don’t...stop!” Regina half-complained, and Emma blinked when she realized that she had in fact stopped paying attention to Regina’s breasts. 

“Sorry, love,” the blonde offered with a grin. “I got distracted by your giggling.”

“I do not.... giggle!”

“You totally just did though,” Emma laughed as she leaned in to quickly buss Regina on the lips. “And it was absolutely adorable!”

“Adorable?” Regina breathily echoed. 

“Mmm, totally adorable!” Emma assured and reveled in the little twitching thing Regina did when she began touching Regina’s breasts anew. 

“I suppose......I can live......with that,” Regina moaned, pushing herself forward against Emma’s hands once more. 

For a split second, Emma silently complained that they were in the bathtub. This meant that she couldn’t kiss every inch of Regina’s gorgeous body. And god knows that she wanted to. But maybe she could do that afterwards. Maybe she could suggest they moved things to the bedroom afterwards... 

Regina moaned a tad impatiently as she grasped Emma’s right hand and pushed it lower. 

“Whatever you want, beautiful,” Emma smirked as she nestled her hand a little more firmly in between Regina’s thighs. 

“Emma!” Regina breathed, now definitely insistently, and seeing that Emma wasn’t trying to tease, she quickly found Regina’s clit with the tip of her finger and began to draw light circles over the hardened bud. 

Regina’s mouth fell open at that and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. “Oh......god! That- that f-feels....... so........ good!”

“And you LOOK so good like this!” Emma assured her, shifting a bit so she could press a kiss to the brunette’s jaw. “So. Fucking. Good!” as to stress out her point, she gave Regina’s clit a slightly firmer rub. 

Regina threw her head back and bit her lip. Hard enough to draw blood, it looked like, and Emma immediately gently chided: “don’t ruin your lip, beautiful. I need that beautiful mouth in one piece.”

“Fuck!” Regina said breathily. “Fuck-fuck-fuck! Don’t.......stop!”

“Jesus Christ, you’re so sexy!” Emma said gruffly as she gave Regina’s clit another rub. “So, so fucking sexy!”

Regina moaned sharply and now it was her turn to make water slosh onto the floor as she writhed. Then she spoke again. Something about Emma’s fingers and exactly what she needed Emma to do with those fingers. Being the good girlfriend she was, Emma immediately complied, and the look on Regina’s face was to die for. Lips parted and eyes nearly bulging. She cursed again, and never had foul language sounded sexier. It was positively music to Emma’s ears, and the blonde was downright ecstatic upon discovering how vocal Regina actually was. How much she voiced her enjoyment in words. How her voice grew thick and raspy with pleasure as Emma stroked within her.... Emma was rapidly growing wet again. She twisted her fingers, then curled them so she could rub them against that spot within Regina once more. 

Regina made a sound that wasn’t far from a whimper and then she moaned again. “Mmm, Emma! So....good! So, so......good! K-kiss......me!”

And obviously, Emma was more than willing to do that. She made sure to keep up her fingers steady rhythm as she shuffled forward and claimed Regina’s lips in a soft kiss. Regina immediately opened her mouth, gaining Emma entrance, and their kiss rapidly went from slow and sensual to quick and eager and Emma was all for it! She moved her free hand up and gave Regina’s left breast a clumsy but well meaning grope. Definitely not her finest work, but Regina nevertheless moaned sharply into the kiss, and Emma’s ego remained intact. The blonde pulled out of the kiss to smirk at her girlfriend, and Regina did her best to return the smirk, but honestly, she didn’t quite succeed. Her smile was lopsided, and her eyes were glazed with pleasure. 

Emma immediately understood what that look meant. Regina didn’t even have to tell her. “Beautiful,” Emma told her as she wiggled her fingers, almost withdrawing them completely only to thrust them right back in, rubbing against Regina’s g-spot and thereby giving Regina the last push she needed. 

It happened immediately. Regina froze for a split second as she gripped Emma’s arm firmly. Her mouth fell open, her eyes squeezed shut and then she breathlessly moaned: “Emma!” as she unraveled oh so beautifully before Emma’s eyes. 

Emma felt how Regina clenched and clenched around her fingers. She gently murmured words of encouragement and devotion. Emma saw her through it. Kept stroking inside Regina. Kept her eyes locked on Regina’s beautiful face and the way her chin trembled slightly as she smiled one of those “oh god, I’m so satisfied I can’t even be”-smiles Emma so loved. Either smile or tears or a combination of both. That was what always happened to Regina after she’d had an orgasm. Today it just so happened to be a smile. But Emma loved the tears too. Loved the way Regina simply allowed them to flow freely.

Regina made this slight huffing sound and her muscles relaxed once more. She blinked her eyes open and then she looked like she was trying very hard to focus on Emma. 

“Hi, babe,” Emma smiled. “You good?”

“Y.....yes,” Regina breathed. 

“Happy to hear that,” Emma quipped as she gently withdrew her fingers from within Regina. 

Regina made another little huffing sound at that. “That was....... so fucking......amazing......E-Emma!” 

“I might just be addicted to hearing you swear,” Emma said casually. 

“G-good,” Regina said and flashed her a deliciously lazy smile. “Because it’s......gonna happen.......a lot from........n-now on.”

“Happy to hear that too,” Emma laughed and frowned when she realized something. “The water is cold.”

“Is it?” Regina teased lightly and coughed slightly. 

“Mhmm. And I don’t want you to catch a cold or something like that,” Emma said gallantly and grinned a bit as she continued: “do you want to move this to the bedroom?”

“Absolutely,” Regina said and returned Emma’s grin. 

“In that case....” Emma elegantly stood from the water and climbed out of the tub. She extended her hand out towards Regina. “Come with me, beautiful.”

Regina laughed croakily as she too stood from the water. She took Emma’s hand and both women dripped all over the hallway as they hurried towards the bedroom. Soon they were tumbling down on the bed, and Emma thought to herself that they were making a right mess. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not really. Not when Regina was climbing on top of her and smirking as she began kissing her way down Emma’s body........

**********************************

“I think there’s water all over the bathroom floor,” Emma cheerfully told Regina a good while later when they were laying breathless and slightly panting in each other’s arms. Regina’s hair was now completely curly, and Emma’s blonde locks were sticking to her sweaty back. 

Regina laughed in response and gave Emma a little squeeze. 

“Seriously, we made a mess out there,” Emma laughed heartedly. She didn’t give two shits about the mess. 

“I am.....sure we.......did,” Regina said, coughing dryly and clearing her throat before continuing: “do you.......mind if.......I........switch to........Sign Language.......for a bit?”

Being chronically worried when it came to Regina, Emma immediately asked: “are you okay? Does your throat hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Regina quickly assured and turned her head so she could smile at Emma. “My voice is......just a bit.......tired......that’s all.”

“I get it,” Emma said and winced a bit. “I suppose that’s kinda my fault. Sorry.”

Regina laughed and her fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘you have nothing to feel sorry for. I was the one who couldn’t keep my mouth shut.’ 

“I suppose so,” Emma said, and her belly pinched with rare anxiety. She knew that Regina’s voice was very fragile still. For god’s sake, she had only spoken for three days. Now Emma was actually worried. 

“You’re going to be okay though, right?” it bursted out of her. “I mean, I didn’t accidentally do anything that could damage-“

“Emma,” Regina gently chided, effortlessly switching from Sign Language to speaking. “I am.......fine. My voice...... is just......a bit fragile......right now.”

“Of course, of course,” Emma said, rushing to dot kisses on Regina’s cheeks. “Spare that beautiful, sexy voice, okay? Use Sign Language for as long as you need to. I don’t care if you don’t speak anymore today, okay? As long as your voice is going to be okay.” 

Regina answered that by kissing her, and Emma noted that Regina’s lips still held remains of that tangy taste. Emma groaned into the kiss, and once they pulled back to catch their breaths, the blonde suggested: “nap before we have to pick up Neal?”

Regina nodded and then she was tugging Emma down on top of her. 

Emma laughed softly at that and purred when she felt Regina’s fingertips on her back. Perhaps Regina needed to rest her voice right now, but she was still talking. Emma could feel it, could hear it every time Regina wrote “I love you” on her back.

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Regina reveals her voice to one more person, and later on, our ladies have a date. I think.


	87. Part Eighty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No date, sorry. But instead there's lot of domestic fluff and cute moments!

Emma’s Monday morning started with a wail. From Neal who needed a diaper change and a bottle. Little dude was definitely not happy. And honestly, neither was Emma when Regina slipped out of bed and quickly went over to the crib so she could “rescue” Neal. 

“Come back to bed, beautiful,” Emma said sleepily, aimlessly grabbing for Regina.

Regina chuckled softly. “Good morning.......my love. It is.........Monday.”

“No way, really?” Emma groaned. “It can’t possibly be Monday already. I refuse to believe it.”

Regina chuckled again, and Emma felt tempted to pull the covers over her head and play dead, but she couldn’t do that when it was Monday. She had to get out of bed and brutally rip Henry from his sleep. 

So while Regina brought Neal and his big bag into the bathroom so she could give him a change, Emma got out of bed and shrugged a robe on. She didn’t feel very awake when she padded down the hallway towards Henry’s room, but her ears still perked up when she heard Regina talk softly to Neal in the bathroom. Emma smiled. She reached the door to Henry’s room and gently pushed it open. The room was dimly lit by Henry’s little nightlight. The ten year old didn’t like the darkness, and in order to prevent his bedroom from being completely dark, he had a mushroom shaped lamp standing on his bedside table. A book was lying spine up on the bed side table. Emma smiled when she bowed her head slightly so she could see the title of the book. “The Golden Compass” by Phillip Pullman. Good choice.

“Kid?” Emma said softly as she sat down on the bedside. “Kiddo? It’s seven o’clock. You have to get up.”

Henry moaned a bit and shifted under the blanket.

“Did you stay up past your bedtime to read?” Emma chuckled as she ruffled his hair slightly. 

“Nooooo,” Henry said croakily from underneath the blanket. “But I don’t feel so good.”

“Oh,” Emma said slightly concerned and a bit surprised about this new situation. “Where does it hurt?” 

“My throat hurts,” Henry said as he wiggled around so Emma could see his face. “And I have a headache.”

“Oh,” Emma said again as she took in Henry’s slightly pinked cheeks, glassy eyes and general poor appearance. No doubt the little dude had a fever going on. 

“I’ll go and get your mom, okay?” the blonde said. “She’s a bit more well versed in this than I am.”

“’Kay,” Henry said as his eyes slid closed again. 

And so Emma padded down the hallway again. She knocked on the bathroom door and went inside. 

Regina had clearly just finished changing Neal’s diaper. She was snapping his little panda outfit shut and chuckling softly when Neal kicked up his little legs. But when she spotted Emma’s reflection in the mirror, she turned around and said: “I am almost....done, my love......then you can......have your......shower.”

But showers was the furthest thing on Emma’s mind right now. “Henry’s sick,” she told Regina. “I’m no expert, but it sounds like he caught a cold.”

“Oh,” Regina said, calm morning mood being replaced with slight concern as she picked up the happy little panda. “I suppose......we better go......and see......what that is......about.” 

Emma followed her girlfriend as she carried Neal back to the bedroom and laid him down in his crib. He didn’t seem overly dissatisfied with hanging out there alone while Emma and Regina padded back down the hallway towards Henry’s room. 

Regina pushed the door to Henry’s bedroom open, went inside and then perched herself on the edge of his bed like Emma had done a moment ago. “Good morning, my.......little prince......what is.......going on here?” she asked gently. 

“My throat hurts, mom,” Henry said croakily and sniffled slightly in that way you always did when you had caught a cold. “And I have a headache.”

“Hmm,” Regina said, tiny wrinkle appearing between her eyes as she reached out and palmed Henry’s forehead. “You are......a bit......warm,” she observed and turned to Emma. “Emma, darling......could you go.......and grab the......thermometer? It’s in the......b-bathroom.”

“Sure, I’ll be right back,” Emma said, turning around and quickly jogging back down the hallway. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer and then she quickly peeked into the bedroom to check if Neal was very unhappy. Fortunately enough, he wasn’t. He seemed perfectly content with laying in his crib and staring at his hands for now. Bless him for being such an easy kid. 

Emma went back to Henry’s bedroom and handed Regina the thermometer. 

“Open up,” Regina told Henry with a slight chuckle and earned herself a croaky laugh as Henry opened his mouth. 

Regina popped the thermometer into his mouth and said: “Keep this......under your......tongue for....three minutes, okay?”

Henry obviously couldn’t speak with the thermometer in his mouth, but he nodded obediently. 

Emma felt ridiculously worried about him. She knew that she shouldn’t because all kids got sick now and then, but this was her first encounter with a sick Henry. It was a new situation, and Emma really hated seeing the kid so poorly. 

Regina tugged a lock of hair behind her ear and did this rather adorable thing where she scrunched up her nose at Henry. 

Henry immediately mirrored the expression and looked like he could have grinned if it hadn’t been for the thermometer in his mouth, and Emma was completely delighted at this discovery, because that little thing was clearly something Regina and Henry did when he was sick. 

Once the three minutes were up, Regina removed the thermometer from Henry’s mouth and that little wrinkle between her eyes appeared again as she studied it. “Your temperature....is a bit....elevated,” she said. “This looks......like a.....blanket and.....Disney kind of......day.”

“I’m sorry about that, buddy,” Emma interjected. 

“Why?” Henry croaked and cough-laughed. “There’s nothing bad about Disney and blankets.”

“True that,” Emma laughed softly. “But I meant the fact that you’re sick.”

“It’s okay,” Henry coughed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want.......yoghurt?” Regina offered with a smile.

To Emma, that sounded pretty good, but surprisingly enough Henry wrinkled his nose and said in a warning tone: “mom.”

“Can’t harm,” Regina said softly and coaxingly and gave her son’s cheek a soft caress.

Henry appeared to be debating it for a moment. He actually seemed quite torn and almost embarrassed. But then he finally nodded and said: “Alright. Let’s let Ma in on the secret.”

“That is....a good......idea,” Regina said with a soft chuckle as she rose from the bed.

“Uhh, exactly what is so secret about yoghurt?” Emma inquired. 

Neither Henry nor Regina provided her with an answer, but Regina chuckled as she went over to Henry’s closet and stood on her tippy toes in order to be tall enough to reach the top shelf. She muttered a bit under her breath as she fumbled and tried to reach something on the top shelf. 

“Uhmm, babe?” Emma said, now chuckling herself. “The last time I checked, the yoghurt was downstairs in the fridge. Not on the top shelf in Henry’s closet.”

Regina just chuckled in that secretive manner again as she lifted a box out of the closet.

Henry grinned too, and Emma was just generally confused. Until Regina lifted the lid off the box and revealed the secret hiding inside. A stuffed and slightly worn out elephant.

“Ma, this is Yoghurt,” Henry introduced with a chuckle as Regina lifted the stuffed elephant out of the box and brought it over to Henry. The ten year old grinned when Yoghurt was planted so it looked like he was sitting on the pillow.

“Oh,” Emma laughed. Now things suddenly made sense again. 

“He was a.....gift......to Henry......from......my father,” Regina told Emma. “He bought it......two days before he.......passed away.”

“Oh,” Emma said again. Now more softly and gently. She knew how much Henry Sr had meant to Regina, and how much she still missed her father. It didn’t matter that it had been ten years since he died. 

“Yoghurt only ever comes out of the box when I’m sick,” Henry explained and shot the ragged elephant a fond gaze. “He’s a bit of a secret because I’m actually too old to have a stuffed animal.”

“You....are....not,” Regina said immediately. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Yoghurt,” Emma said softly as she took the stuffed elephant’s little paw and shook it once. 

“Ma, you’re being silly!” Henry complained. 

Emma ignored that. “Wanna explain to me why he’s called Yoghurt?” 

“Oh,” Henry snickered. “That’s because mom spilled yoghurt all over him when I was three. Isn’t that right, mom?”

“It is,” Regina confirmed with a slight chuckle. 

“I screamed,” Henry cheerfully remembered. “And threw my oatmeal on the floor because I thought mom had ruined Yoghurt.”

“Yes, that was....a fun......morning,” Regina said dryly as Emma laughed. She could literally see it happen. 

“After that, he was only ever called Yoghurt,” Henry explained. “I guess I sort of forgot that he’d had another name at some point.”

“And what was his other name?” Emma asked curiously. 

“Grandpa,” Henry said and smiled a little at his mom. “I think it was because I had learned that grandpa had given it to me, so I guess it just made sense to call him grandpa.”

“Yoghurt... suits him....better,” Regina said softly and got that particular look in her eyes. The look she always got in her eyes when they were talking about her father.

“He looks like a Yoghurt to me,” Emma chimed in, and then Neal wailed dissatisfied from the bedroom, reminding them of his existence and the fact that he was hungry. “I’ll get him,” Emma said quickly. 

“And I will... head downstairs and.... make some chamomile tea....for you,” Regina said, ruffling her son’s hair as she rose from the bed. “And some.......toast.”

“Lots of honey in my tea,” Henry croaked. 

“Yes, my little.......prince,” Regina said warmly as she and Emma left his room. Emma went to “grab” Neal, and then they headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Emma placed the unhappy little panda in his bouncer while she grabbed the formula to make him his morning bottle. Regina put the kettle on to make tea for Henry. 

“It was fun learning about Yoghurt the elephant,” Emma chuckled. 

Regina nodded thoughtfully. “My fathers......first and.....last gift......to Henry.”

“Sweetheart,” Emma said gently and simply as she moved closer so she could put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. 

“Sometimes I am.....reminded of......how much I still......miss him,” Regina said softly as the kettle began whistling. She took it off the stove and poured the now boiling water into a cup. 

“Of course you still miss him,” Emma said softly.

Regina turned her head and flashed Emma a smile. “He would......really have......loved you.”

Emma gave Regina’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “He had to be a pretty wonderful person in order to have such an awesome daughter as you.”

Regina chuckled. “He was......a wonderful......man.”

“I know,” Emma said. “I already know him.”

Regina tilted her head and shot the blonde a puzzled look. 

“Because I know you,” Emma clarified and flashed her girlfriend another smile. “But it would have been an honor to meet the man you named your son after.”

Regina chuckled softly once more. “It still......sometimes upsets me......that he never......got to meet Henry. He was......so excited about.......becoming a grandfather.”

“It wasn’t fair that he never got to meet Henry,” Emma said. “I can’t imagine how hard it was for you. Highly pregnant and loosing your dad so unexpectedly.”

“I had to....be taken....to the......hospital when I.......found out,” Regina said as she added a large amount of honey to Henry’s tea. “I.......fainted.”

“Oh baby,” Emma said tenderly and gave Regina’s shoulder another gentle squeeze.

Regina finished preparing the tea and smiled fondly at Emma. “I’ve always......worried about Henry......not having a.......large family, but now......he has you too.”

“Damn right, he has!” Emma said firmly. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

“You....better not,” Regina joked as she carefully lifted the cup of tea. “I better....bring this......upstairs to him......before it......gets cold.”

“Good plan, beautiful,” Emma praised. “Then I’ll give Neal his bottle.”

As on cue, Neal cooed in his bouncer, and Regina chuckled richly as she disappeared up the stairs.

And Emma continued the bottle-making-process.

She was sitting with Neal in his arms and feeding him his bottle when Regina came back downstairs. She spontaneously kissed the top of Emma’s head as she passed her, and Emma immediately grinned and said: “that was really nice!”

Regina chuckled lightly. “It is on......days like these......that I am....glad that I.....work from......home.” 

“I get that,” Emma nodded. “I actually kinda wish I could stay home with him too. And I’m not saying that because I don’t wanna go to work. I’m worried about the kid. I don’t like seeing him sick.” 

“You are......so sweet,” Regina beamed as she popped two slices of bread into the toaster. “But it is......just a.....cold. He’ll......be fine.”

“I know he will. He’s been taken care of by you. Obviously, he’ll be fine,” Emma quipped but then grew serious once more: “now the question is, what should we do with little panda here?” 

“What do.......you mean?”

“You’re already taking care of Henry,” Emma clarified. “I’m not about to let you have extra work when he’s sick.”

“I can....take care......of him,” Regina said with a smile. “It is......not a.....p-problem.”

“It’s a problem for me,” Emma said simply. “I don’t want you to strain yourself. You already have a sick boy to take care of. You shouldn’t run around after the baby as well.”

Regina smiled a tad overbearingly. “I think....you’re worrying....too much.......my love.”

“Nope, just looking after your wellbeing,” Emma said as she angled the bottle slightly so Neal could have a full meal. “Let’s see, who can look after little panda? Hmm... Ruby’s at work and so’s Eugenia. Elsa’s visiting her sister and Kristoff and Gold and Isabelle are out of town. Not that I would ever trust Gold with little panda here, but Isabelle’s good with kids. Not that it helps much when she isn’t here. Zelena’s working too, so what other options are there?”

“I can.......manage two....kids......while you’re......at.......work.”

“Or....” Emma said, smiling when she got an idea. “Maybe baby panda could accompany me to work today!”

Regina laughed as the two slices of bread popped up. She quickly grabbed the two slices of toast and more or less tossed them onto a plate, clearly burning her fingertips in the process. She flailed her hands slightly and them blew on her fingertips. 

“Careful, love,” Emma immediately and gently chided. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I am.....not,” Regina said as she opened the fridge and grabbed the butter. “So you wanna......take Neal......with you......to w-work?”

“Yep,” Emma chuckled. “Obviously, I’m going to text Malena and ask if it’s okay, but if she says yes, I’m dubbing today “take your baby panda to work”-day.”

Regina laughed warmly. “She is......going to......say yes.”

“Let’s hope so,” Emma said, and then Neal turned his little face away, indicating that he was done eating. “You finished your bottle! Good job, buddy.” 

Neal cooed, and if Emma didn’t know any better, she would say that the baby was proud of himself. She chuckled as she wiped his little mouth and then placed a dishtowel over her shoulder. “Now for the tricky part,” she announced as she lifted the baby up, so his chin was resting on the top of her shoulder. “How to get little panda to burp.”

“Would you......like me.......to do it?” Regina asked with a chuckle.

“Nope, I got it,” Emma assured. “You better bring the patient his breakfast.”

Regina laughed again. “I’ll......do that then.”

She disappeared up the stairs with the plate of breakfast in her hands, and Emma rubbed Neal’s back in slow, circular motions in order to get him to burp. “Come on, buddy. Be a big panda for Emma and burp. You can do it!”

In return, Neal made an almost popping sound, and Emma immediately praised: “yes! That’s my little panda! Good job!”

Neal cooed, obviously proud of himself again, and honestly, he had every reason to be. 

“Now let’s see what Malena will think of “take your baby panda to work”,” Emma quipped as she sat Neal down in his bouncer. He liked to sit and look at his feet after breakfast. Emma wasn’t completely sure why, but if it made him happy, then by all means.... 

Emma made coffee, and once she had done that, she texted her boss: ‘good morning, Malena. We’ve run into a bit of a problem here. Henry is feeling under the weather. He’s got a fever and is staying home from school today, and obviously Regina is going to look after him. But the thing is, I don’t really think she should have to take care of a baby on top of that. Unfortunately, all our usual babysitters are occupied, so I was wondering if it would be okay if I brought Neal with me to work today? I know it’s a bit unconventional, but honestly I’m not really sure how to nail this otherwise.’

Neal cooed in his bouncer, and Emma turned her head and smiled as she glanced at him. “Let’s hope she’ll say yes, little panda.”

While Regina was upstairs with Henry, Emma made breakfast for the two of them. Just some toast with cheese and jam. Nothing fancy on this normal Monday morning. The coffee had run through, and   
Emma was in the process of pouring a cup for Regina (one scraped teaspoon of sugar, no milk) and one for herself (lots of milk and definitely lots of sugar), when Regina came back into the kitchen.

“How’s the patient doing?” Emma asked as she brought the two cups over to the table.

“Not so....keen on......eating,” Regina replied and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I think......its t-the......fever.” 

“Makes sense,” Emma said as she sat down at the table. “I hope he’ll feel better soon.”

“Me too,” Regina said and smiled. “You made......breakfast. T-thank you......darling.”

“No thank you’s required, milady,” Emma quipped. “Now sit down and drink your coffee before it gets cold, Mills.”

Regina chuckled as she sat down and took the first sip of her hot coffee. Emma knew that Regina needed her coffee in order to “function” in the morning as the brunette called it. And Emma had picked   
up on how Regina’s voice always tended to be a little less raspy when she’d had her coffee. Regina’s throat was prone to feeling a bit dry. That was after the surgery. And her voice would always be raspy and breathy, nothing could change that, but she definitely stuttered less after she’d had a cup of coffee. Something to “lubricate” her throat and give her voice a “jump start”. 

“Mmm,” Regina said appreciatingly. 

“Good coffee?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, very.”

“Good,” the blonde smiled. “I finally managed to work out your ridiculously complicated coffee machine.”

“My coffee.......machine is not......complicated,” Regina protested. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s basically rocket science, Mills,” Emma teased and chuckled into her coffee.

“You’re...silly,” Regina stated plainly as she dug into her breakfast. 

“Acknowledged.”

Neal cooed from his bouncer again. Perhaps he was finding their conversation mighty entertaining. 

Emma’s phone chimed, and the blonde temporarily stopped stuffing her face with food to check the message. It was a text from Malena. 

‘Dear me, what a prickly situation. By all means, bring the little diamond with you. I doubt his presence will be harmful in anyway. If anything, he can function as Dragon Publishing’s mascot for the day. Do give my best to Henry. And to Regina of course.’

“That was a yes from Malena,” Emma chuckled as she put the phone away. “Seriously, she’s the coolest boss ever!”

Neal cooed again. Clearly agreeing with Emma’s statement. 

Once done eating, Emma rose from her chair to go upstairs and grab a quick shower before work. On her way upstairs, she brushed past Regina and made sure to press a light kiss to the top of her head as she went. 

Regina chuckled at that. “That was.... really nice.”

“Good,” the blonde chuckled. 

She had just made it upstairs to the bedroom and was in the process of finding some clothes when her phone rang. It was Kathryn, calling and giving her the usual David-update. He was doing okay this morning. He and Kathryn had just been outside on a little walk on the hospital grounds and being outside hadn’t overwhelmed him as much as one could fear. Emma was very happy to hear that. But she was still worried about her adoptive father and the way Kathryn on his behalf asked how “they” were doing. Always they. The question was never specifically directed at Neal. Kathryn never asked any questions about Neal on David’s behalf. Never something about his routine, how he was sleeping at night or whether he was still doing well when it came to bottle feeding. Emma was concerned about that. Very concerned. Kathryn told Emma that David was sending his love to both her and Regina. Not to Neal. Emma asked Kathryn to tell David that they were thinking about him, and then she ended the call. She put the phone down, headed into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. And as she stood in the shower, she once again found herself growing more and more concerned for Neal. Seriously, what would happen when David got discharged from the hospital? She knew that Neal staying with them was just a half-permanent situation. He was David’s son. Not theirs. 

Emma sighed a bit as she quickly washed her hair and soaped herself in. If only David would talk to her instead of communicating through Kathryn. Emma needed to hear his voice. And what he was thinking about everything. If he was thinking anything that was. She knew that he was going to be in the hospital for quite a while. A suicide attempt, regretting it immediately afterwards or not, was not to be trifled with. But one thing was sure. Emma wanted a relationship with him when he got out of the hospital. She wanted them to start over. She wanted to get to know the man who was her adoptive father. They deserved a second chance. A chance to start fresh. Without Mary Margaret’s toxic influence on both of them. 

Emma switched the water off and stepped out of the shower. She was quick to towel herself off and blow dry her hair. She tied it back into a loose ponytail and then pulled the sea-green dress over her head. The sky was clear and blue, and Emma was optimistic enough to think that maybe perhaps it was warmer today. 

The blonde quickly made herself seem more awake with a bit of eyeliner. She applied some mascara and then that pale pink lipstick she so favored. Now she was ready to go to work. With little panda. Emma chuckled. 

“David sends his regards,” she said as she came downstairs again, ready and done up with her makeup and her teeth brushed. And carrying her bag.

Regina smiled at that and after having popped the last plate into the dishwasher she inquired: “how is....he feeling......today?” 

“Fairly okay I think,” Emma replied. “He had been out on a walk with Kathryn a bit earlier.”

“That sounds....good,” Regina said as she grabbed a cloth to wipe the table. “Exercise and.....lots of....fresh air is......very important.”

“It sure is,” Emma agreed and smiled as she glanced at the little baby panda. He was still happy in his bouncer. And clearly looking at Regina while she was cleaning up after their breakfast. 

Regina had stopped the process of wiping the table, and now she was looking at Emma instead. She flashed the blonde a smile and then said: “you look......so beautiful......today!” 

Emma smiled goofily at that. “I remember when you would always give me a note that said that every time we saw each other.” she had so many notes saying ‘you look so beautiful today!’

“Do you........miss the......notes?” Regina asked softly. 

“Yes and no,” Emma said and chuckled. “The notes were definitely adorable, but now that I’ve heard your voice and know how you sound, I wouldn’t trade it for the world!”

Now Regina was the one to smile goofily. 

“You look beautiful too, by the way,” Emma said nonchalantly. 

Regina scoffed. “I’m wearing.......my pajamas, Emma.” 

“Yeah, exactly,” Emma smiled as she admired the sight of Regina in her pajamas. Regina with unkept hair and face free of makeup. “You look so beautiful in the morning. You always do.” 

“Stop it,” Regina laughed.

“Never,” Emma assured with a chuckle and then glanced at Neal in the bouncer. “Alright, little dude. Are you ready to go to work with me?” 

“Daaah,” Neal gurgled in return and then little belly jiggled and he made a slight “oop” sound as he burped.

Both Emma and Regina laughed heartedly at that. Emma so loudly that Henry croakily asked from upstairs: “what’s going on?” 

“Neal burped. Loudly,” Emma told him and then asked a follow up question: “how are you feeling, kid?”

“Alive,” came the grave answer, and then Emma and Regina were laughing all over again. 

“Okay, I seriously better get to work,” Emma said once they were done laughing. “Otherwise I’ll be late, and I bet Malena won’t be happy then.”

“Don’t forget......your lunch,” Regina said as she went over to the fridge and opened it, bringing out a white lunch box. 

“You made me lunch again?” Emma half-chuckled. “You know you don’t have to do that, right? I can just buy something in the cantina.”

“I know,” Regina said, and color rose in her tanned cheek as the look on her face became more sheepish. “I can’t.......help it.”

“Well, I definitely don’t mind,” Emma laughed, wrapping an arm around Regina’s waist. “You know I love your lunch. But I can’t help to make sure that you’re making me lunch because you want to, and not out of obligation.” 

“One of......the many reasons......I love......you.” 

“Yeah?” Emma asked, snatching the lunch box out of Regina’s hands and putting it on the table. Then she wrapped her arms a little more firmly around Regina’s waist. “What are the other reasons then,   
Mills?”

“I could.......tell you....every single one......of them......but then you would......be late for work,” Regina teased as she tugged lightly at Emma’s ponytail in a way that send shivers down the blonde’s spine. 

“Right well, we’ll definitely have to talk more about those reasons when I come home,” Emma snickered and then she kissed Regina softly. 

“Mmmm,” Regina breathed into the kiss, and her hands came up to cup Emma’s cheeks.

As they kissed, Emma wondered how it was possible to smell so wonderful in the morning. Regina always smelled great in the morning. She hadn’t even showered, and yet she was still smelling of apples and cinnamon. Two scents Emma very much connected with home and warmth and love. She didn’t want to go to work today. She wanted to stay home and kiss Regina in between taking care of their boys. 

Regina chuckled softly as she gently pushed Emma away. “You’ll be......late for work......my love.”

“Yeah. And you probably have work too, don’t you?” Emma inquired.

“I do,” Regina grinned. “You are........delaying me.”

“Alright, alright,” Emma mock-moaned. “I’m leaving. In fact I’m leaving right now.” she grumbled a bit as she untangled herself from Regina and then went over to the bouncer so she could pick up Neal.   
“Come on, little panda. Let’s go and charm everyone at Dragon Publishing, eh?”

Neal cooed as Emma lifted him up, and Regina kissed first the top of Emma’s head, then the top of the baby’s head, and then she smiled as she wished them a good day at work. Emma chuckled as she wished her girlfriend the same. And as Regina stuffed the blonde’s lunch box into her bag, Emma turned her head and hollered up the stairs: “Bye, kid! See you later!”

“See you, Ma!” Henry croaked. 

“You better feel better when I get home,” Emma joked. “And I might just have some mint ice cream with me when I get back!”

“That sounds awesome!” 

“You are......spoiling him,” Regina gently chided. 

“Yes, I am,” Emma happily agreed. “Because he is worth spoiling. And so are you.”

“See you....later,” Regina smiled. “I love......you.”

“I love you too,” Emma said, and then after one more kiss, she finally got her ass out of the door. Armed with her bag, Neal’s baby bag containing everything he needed, and then Neal himself obviously. 

********************

Emma arrived at her destination in good time. And Neal had behaved excellently during the drive. He had cooed happily, and every time Emma had looked at him in the mirror, the baby had been engaged with looking at his own feet. 

“Okay, kiddo,” Emma said briskly as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. “Let’s do this “bring your baby panda” to work thing!”

Neal seemed pretty happy with that too. He definitely gurgled when Emma lifted the carrier with him out of the car. She briefly sat him down on the ground so she could wrestle his baby bag and her own bag out of the backseat. Once that was done, she opened the trunk and wrestled the stroller out and unfolded it. Emma’s forehead was quite sweaty when she was done. “Phew. I think that does it for todays work out, kiddo,” she said as she unclipped Neal from his carrier and lifted him up. He wasn’t entirely satisfied with that. He fussed a bit when she placed him in the stroller instead. “I know, I know,” she soothed. “Being a baby and being lifted around all the time sucks, but bear with me for a second, okay?”

Neal gurgled in the stroller, and Emma huffed a bit as she slung her own bag over her shoulder and stuffed Neal’s away on the little shelf in the stroller. “Woops. There we go. Perfect. I think we’re ready to rumble.”

And they were. Emma briskly pushed the stroller towards the building. Wrestled with the door for a second and then went inside. Ivy the receptionist looked up and smiled. “Good morning, Emma.”

"Morning, Ivy,” Emma greeted with a smile and then pushed the stroller down the hallway. She saw the door to the elevator open as someone slipped inside, and the blonde quickly bellowed: “hold the elevator!” as she quickly skipped down the hallway with the stroller. Hopefully, Neal didn’t mind a bit of stroller-racing. 

She made it to the elevator thanks to the person who had been kind enough to hold the doors. And that person turned out to be Malena. 

“Thank you,” Emma panted as the doors slurped closed behind her. 

“You are most welcome, miss Swan,” Malena said and smiled at her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Emma replied. 

“And good morning, Neal,” Malena continued as she looked at the baby in the stroller. “How nice of you to join us today.”

Neal cooed charmingly in return, and Emma said a bit sheepishly: “I hope you don’t mind that he’s here today. We couldn’t really get it to work otherwise.”

“I don’t mind young Neal being here at all,” Malena said blithely. “I find that he’s a rather charming addition to the office.” 

Emma chuckled. “True that.”

“How is Henry doing?” Malena asked and raised an eyebrow in concern. 

“He’s okay. I think it’s just a bit of a cold,” Emma said. “He’s probably already feeling better tomorrow.”

“Good. That’s good. And....how is Regina?” Malena asked, and now Emma saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. “I would have texted and asked her, but I couldn’t find the right words. What she told me   
the last time was quite.... overwhelming.” 

“I get that,” Emma said, flashing her boss a kind smile. “She’s doing good. A bit worried now that Henry’s sick, obviously. We don’t like seeing our kid unwell, but otherwise she’s doing good.”

“I am happy to hear that,” Malena said and tugged a lock of golden hair behind her ear. “Honestly, I am still completely shocked about the things she told me at the book signing.”

“Of course you are,” Emma said softly. “So was I when I found out.”

“You’ve known for a long time, haven’t you?” Malena asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Emma confirmed. “I’ve known for a while.”

“Oh,” Malena said simply. Nothing more than that. 

Emma tilted her head slightly and then quickly began talking: “I understand if you feel a bit hurt because she didn’t tell you, but I don’t think Regina was in any position to-“

“No,” Malena softly interrupted. “I am not hurt. I fully understand why Regina couldn’t tell me what really had been going on. She had her reasons. Regina always has her reasons.”

“You care a lot about her, don’t you?” it bursted out of Emma, briefly forgetting that Malena was her boss. 

“Very much,” Malena calmly replied. “Her happiness has always been my top priority and concern.” She flashed Emma a grin. “Which means that one of these days I can stop worrying entirely. I can see how happy she is with you.”

“And I am happy with her,” Emma smiled. “Very, very happy.”

Malena chuckled slightly. “I have only ever come across two people who really understands my many, many quirks. One person being Regina. And the other person being Ursula.”

“We’re very lucky,” Emma observed with a smile. 

“We are,” Malena agreed and then said: “I would like to see my godson again. It’s been so long since I last saw him. What do you think Regina would think of that?”

“Obviously, you would have to ask her, but I can’t imagine why she wouldn’t be fine with that,” Emma said lightly. 

“And would YOU be okay with it?” Malena asked plainly. 

“Yeah,” Emma said a bit surprised. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m Regina’s ex,” Malena stated just as matter of factly. 

“And is your need to see your godson really a smokescreen because you’re planning on trying to win Regina back?” Emma chuckled. 

“God no.” 

Emma chuckled again. “Then I don’t see why you shouldn’t come round. You're her best friend.” 

“Good,” Malena said and rolled her blue eyes slightly. “Better to ask than accidentally crossing a line. You have no idea how many times I’ve done that.” 

The elevator dinged, and Malena announced that she had to talk to August. She left the elevator, and Emma glanced discreetly after her. This was not the first time she suspected that there was an underlying reason behind Malena’s “quirks”, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. 

A few seconds later, the elevator dinged again, and Emma pushed the stroller out. She went down the hallway towards her own office and smiled when she looked at the baby in the stroller. Neal had fallen asleep, and Emma hoped that he would get a good long nap while she worked. 

“You’re sleeping like a champion, kid,” Emma praised as she went into her office......

Neal really was a champion. He woke up once and fussed because he needed a diaper change. And once he’d had that, he went right back to sleep. 

And he didn’t wake up before lunch time rolled around. This time he didn’t wake up with a cry, though. He just woke up with that soft cooing sound Emma so adored. 

“Hello there, little panda,” Emma greeted as she turned away from her laptop. “Did you have a good nap?”

Another coo. 

“Good, I’m happy to hear that,” Emma quipped, standing from her chair and walking over to the baby bag. She quickly unzipped it and found the formula and Neal’s bottle. “I’ll be right back, okay?” she said as she went into her little private bathroom and filled some water in the bottle. Neal hadn’t moved an inch when she came back into the office, and he watched her intensely as she put two scoops of formula into the bottle, screwed the lid securely on and then shook the bottle. 

“Almost done, kiddo,” she assured. “Are you hungry?”

“Gaaah,” Neal said cleverly. 

He was. He happily latched on and began sucking the instant Emma brought the rubber nipple close to his mouth. He emptied his bottle and burped like the good little panda he was, and then he cleverly observed Emma from his carrier as she found the lunch box in her bag. 

“My turn,” the blonde quipped. “Let’s see what Regina made for me this time.” She lifted the lid off the lunchbox and immediately grinned dopily at what she found first. A yellow post-it note saying: ‘have a great day at work!’ followed by a happy little smiley. “Aww,” Emma cooed loudly. She couldn’t lie. She actually had missed Regina’s little post-it messages. Their first way of communicating. She carefully stashed the post-it message away in her pocket and then she lifted a tinfoil wrapped something. Which quickly turned into being a sandwich. Ham and cheese. Emma’s favorite. Emma’s favorite. “Oh my god, she’s awesome!” Emma said earnestly as she took the first bite of the sandwich. And so was this sandwich. It literally tasted so good. Emma couldn’t hold back and quickly ate every last bit of the sandwich. “Mmm!” she said as she wiped her mouth and then found her phone in the bag. Time to text Regina. Emma grinned as she unlocked her phone and then began typing: ‘Thank you for the awesome lunch, babe!’

The reply came instantly. ‘You are most welcome, my darling. Are you having a good day at work?’

‘I am,’ Emma typed and was just about to add some cutesy emoji when an idea popped into her head. ‘Can I call you? That could be really awesome!’  
It didn’t take long before that reply came either. ‘What if I stutter?’

‘Then I don’t give a flying fuck. Can I call you? Please?’

‘You can call me.’

“Yes!” Emma said out loud and felt tempted to fist pump the air. She glanced at the baby in the carrier. “We’re gonna call Regina, kid. How awesome is that?” 

Clearly not that awesome. Neal only looked at his feet, and Emma chuckled as she dialed Regina’s number like she had done quite a few times already. But today something was different. Definitely different. 

“Hello, my......darling,” Regina’s warm voice came in the other end. 

“Hi, sweetie!” Emma blurted out. She felt a bit dazed. She was actually on the phone with Regina. 

Regina chuckled richly. “That was......a new......one.”

“Best thing I could come up with,” Emma defended. “How are you doing?”

“I am doing....quite well. What......about you? Have you......had your......lunch?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma chuckled. “Just finished the last bite. That was an awesome sandwich, babe!”

Regina chuckled again. “Good.”

“So? How’s the patient?” Emma inquired.

“He’s doing......okay,” Regina answered. “He’s been......moved to the......couch so I don’t......have to........run up the.......stairs all the......time.”

“And it’s easier for you to answer him when he needs you because you can’t holler back,” Emma observed. 

“Correct, miss......Swan.” 

Emma laughed. “You guys are so clever. I can’t wait to see you when I come home later.”

“You haven’t.......been gone......for that......long.” 

“Maybe not,” Emma agreed. “But I still miss you! What are you doing right now?”

“I am.......baking cookies,” Regina revealed with another chuckle.

“Seriously?” Emma groaned.

“Yes. Henry......was in the mood......for something.......sweet, and I.......figured it could be nice......to have some cookies......in the house. You could......b-bring some with you......to work tomorrow.”

“Oh my god, you are so much wife material!” Emma blurted out, instantly regretting it. Wife material? That literally sounded so wrong. Like she was somehow trying to gain ownership over Regina. Fuck!

But Regina simply chuckled again. “Am I.....Indeed?” 

“That sounded wrong,” Emma said immediately. 

“I think it......sounded nice,” Regina said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah?” Emma said and felt a sudden fluttering in her belly. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Regina hummed softly. “What is......Neal doing?

“Behaving excellent,” Emma joked, knowing full well what Regina was really asking. “He just had his bottle and now he’s looking at his feet. We’re all good here.”

“That is....excellent. And Malena......doesn’t mind that he’s....there?” 

“Nope, not at all,” Emma assured. “And she might reach out to you pretty soon.”

“M-Malena?” 

“Yeah. She mentioned that she’s been missing her godson.”

“Oh, I s-see....Well, maybe......we could......invite her......and Ursula over......for dinner sometimes?” 

“That is a brilliant idea, beautiful,” Emma laughed. 

Regina laughed too, and the sound distracted Emma so much she didn’t hear the door to her office being gently pushed open. It was first when she sensed a presence behind her that she spun around on her office chair, quite startled. 

“My apologies,” Malena said. “I just needed some ink cartridges for the printer. I was trying to not disturb you.”

“That’s fine,” Emma said and swallowed back a grin as Malena swiftly found what she needed. 

“What was........that, my......darling?” Regina asked in the other end. 

“That was Malena,” Emma told her. 

Malena dropped the ink cartridges on the floor with a thud and spun around. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and Emma mentally kicked herself. Because how could she possibly have forgotten to tell Malena that Regina was speaking now? 

She was an idiot. 

“And what......was that?” Regina asked. 

“That was Malena dropping the ink cartridges because she heard your voice,” Emma said a bit sheepishly. “I forgot to tell her about the latest uh.... development.”

“Oh,” Regina said softly. “Yes, I c-can.......imagine that......that must have......been quite the......surprise.”

“I guess you could say that,” Emma said and glanced at Malena who was still standing rooted to the spot with her mouth agape. 

“Is she......still there?” Regina asked. 

“She is.”

“Okay.” Emma heard Regina take a breath, quickly refilling her lungs before saying: “Do you......think you......could put me......on speaker?”

“Absolutely,” Emma replied, grinning over Regina’s brilliance. “Hold on.” she quickly moved the phone away from her ear, tapped once on the screen and then said: “Okay, go ahead. The stage is yours.”

A soft chuckle in the other end, and then: “hello......Malena.” 

“Hello,” Malena parroted, growing paler every second. 

“How are......you doing?” Regina asked softly.

“Quite shocked at the moment,” Malena replied. “But very, very happy too, dear. You can speak!”

“I-I can,” Regina confirmed. “As you......can hear......it’s with......some delay......and a bit of....stuttering, but I am.....getting better at......it.”

“It is truly wonderful to hear your voice again,” Malena said warmly and quite moved too. “I’ve missed that.” 

“I’ve missed......talking to......you,” Regina said. “And just......talking in.......general.”

“I can more than imagine that,” Malena said, and her blue eyes clouded over with anger now that she knew the real reason why Regina hadn’t been able to talk for so long. 

“Emma and I.......was just talking,” Regina said and sounded so proud when she said the word “talking”. “Maybe you and.......Ursula would like......to come over......for dinner this......Saturday?”

“Really?” Malena asked, clearly asking both Emma and Regina. 

“Absolutely,” Emma said, and Regina confirmed: “a-absolutely. You could....say......hello to......Henry.”

“And we could invite Zelena and Chad too!” Emma interjected. “What do you think of that, babe?” 

“That is a.....good idea.......my l-love,” Regina said in the other end. “What do......you think......about that......Mal?” 

Malena smiled ridiculously upon hearing Regina use her nickname. “I’ll run it by Ursula and then I’ll text-“ she interrupted herself and laughed heartedly. “No, I will not. I’ll CALL you and tell you what she   
says. But I think you and Emma can expect us for dinner.”

“That sounds....wonderful,” Regina said. “Seven......o’clock? Is that....okay with both of......you?”

“Yes,” Emma and Malena said at the same time, and Malena shook her head. “I wish I didn’t have work right now.”

Regina chuckled. “We’ll......c-catch up......this......Saturday.”

“Indeed,” Malena smiled. “And I cannot wait for that. But now I think I’ll have to leave you to it. Goodbye, dear. It really was wonderful talking to you again.”

“Likewise.”

Malena bid Emma her farewell and then she left the office. 

“She walked out of here wearing the biggest grin I’ve ever seen in my life!” Emma chucklingly told Regina. 

“Good,” Regina said simply. 

“Your voice is getting tired, isn’t it?” Emma quickly deduced. 

“A....little bit.”

“Then let’s end it here, okay?” the blonde said softly. “I’ll see you when I get home. With mint ice cream.”

“Henry is......looking forward to that,” Regina laughed. “See y-you....later, my....love.”

“See you, Ma!” Henry rasped in the background, and Emma chuckled heartedly. 

“See you later, kid. What are you and your mom gonna do once I’ve hung up?”

“We’re gonna watch Spiderman!

“Urgh, I’m officially jealous!” Emma moaned and her mouth twisted. “Anyway, I should get going. I can’t wait to see you guys later!”

“You’ve already said that,” Henry croaked and then interrupted himself by coughing loudly. 

“Ohh,” Emma said and felt a flicker of concern. 

“I....better......g-go and.....make him some....m-more t-tea,” Regina said. 

“Yeah, do that. But make sure you also sit down now and then,” Emma gently chided. 

“N-noted. See you later.”

“Yeah. Love you. Bye!”

“B-bye.” 

Emma put her phone down and stretched her legs by standing from her chair and checking on Neal who had fallen asleep again. She had noted that Regina had stuttered slightly towards the end, and she hoped that the brunette would remember to rest her voice a bit. Not that Emma had anything against it when Regina stuttered, not at all. But she didn’t want Regina to strain herself. She was only just getting adjusted to talking. 

Emma tucked Neal in and then she plopped down on her chair again. She rolled her shoulders slightly and then she went back to work. If she really threw herself into working, time would pass much quicker. And it wouldn’t be long before she could wrap up her working day and return home to Regina and Henry. 

Neal cooed softly in his sleep. 

“You wanna go home too?” Emma quietly asked the baby. “Or are you just having an awesome dream?”

Neal didn’t provide her with much of an answer, and as she worked, Emma began wondering what babies actually dreamed about. Their bottles? Blankets? Their pacifiers? Or maybe Neal was dreaming about the way Regina softly smiled when she lifted him up in the morning. Emma would certainly understand if Neal was dreaming about that smile. In fact, Emma had dreamed of that smile herself this morning. One of the reasons why she had been unwilling to get out of bed.........

“I’m home!” Emma called a few hours later when she with some trouble pushed the stroller over the threshold. Neal had been a bit fussy during the drive home, but now he had fallen asleep again. 

She heard footsteps and then Regina came into the hallway. The brunette smiled in greeting but then put a finger on her lip, indicating that Emma should be quiet. Then her fingers wiggled as she signed:   
‘Henry is asleep.’

“Oh,” Emma said, automatically lowering her voice as she whispered: “hi, beautiful.” she took a moment to admire Regina as she stood there in her yoga pants and grey t-shirt. She had clearly been doing yoga, and Emma was a bit sad she had missed that.

Regina smiled as she came over and kissed Emma’s cheek. 

“How is he feeling?” Emma whispered. “I brought mint ice cream. And cough drops. And I also bought him a comic book in case he wants to read later.” 

That earned her a kiss to her other cheek. ‘He’ll be very happy about that,’ Regina signed with a smile. 

“Anything for the kid,” Emma said simply. 

Regina patted her cheek now. “There’s cookies......for you in the......kitchen.”

“Awesome,” Emma said and slipped her coat and boots off before tiptoeing into the kitchen and treat herself to a cookie. Some damn good cookies that was. The chocolate in the middle was almost melting in her mouth. 

“This is SO good,” she whispered when Regina came into the kitchen with Neal in her arms. 

“Good,” Regina smiled. “I’ll just......take Neal....upstairs so he......can sleep.”

“You don’t want me to do it?” Emma asked, but Regina had already disappeared up the stairs with the sleeping baby in her arms. 

And so Emma quietly went into the living room where Henry was asleep on the couch. He was breathing a bit fast, and he had two rosy spots on his cheeks, but apart from that he seemed okay. Emma noted that Yoghurt the Elephant was sitting next to him on the pillow. That made the blonde chuckle softly. 

Emma sat down in the plushy chair next to the fireplace, and Henry’s spider sense seemed to kick in and he woke up. “Hey Ma,” he croaked as he blinked his eyes open. 

“Hey kiddo,” Emma said softly as she reached out so she could brush a hand over his fever warm forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Mom says I have a fever,” Henry said miserably. “She says we’re gonna have chicken soup for dinner.” 

“That sounds good,” Emma said. “I love chicken soup.”

“Ma, you’re supposed to feel sorry for me,” Henry pointed out and coughed as he sat up in the couch. 

“No sympathy from me. Sorry,” Emma joked as he handed him the comic she had bought. “This is for you.” 

“The newest Wolverine!” Henry exclaimed and coughed again. “This is awesome, thanks!”

“You’re welcome,” Emma chuckled. 

Regina came back downstairs and into the living room. When she saw that Henry was awake, she immediately perched herself on the edge of the couch and put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. 

“Moo-ooom!” Henry moaned. “I’m trying to read my new comic!”

Regina ignored that. “I think......your fever is.... better than......this morning.”

“That’s awesome,” Emma said. “I’ve heard a rumor that we’re having chicken soup for dinner?”

“That’s...right,” Regina confirmed. 

“I’m making it,” Emma said simply. “I happen to be an expert in chicken soup.”

“Deal,” Regina chuckled without protesting and rose from the edge of the couch. She left Henry to read his brand-new comic and went over to the plushy chair where Emma was sitting. 

Emma wasn’t entirely sure what Regina’s intention had been, but either way the blonde quickly ruined it by reaching out, slipping an arm around Regina’s waist and tugging her down so the brunette was sitting on Emma’s lap. 

Regina clicked her tongue and then laughed at that, and Emma was already awaiting Henry’s comment about them “being gross”, but it never came. Instead the ten year old just briefly looked up, smiled at them and then looked down at his comic again. 

Emma looked into Regina’s chocolate colored eyes and smiled. It was good to be home again. 

To Be Continued..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: more domestic fluff.....and perhaps a foot rub for Regina ;)


	88. Part Eighty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Emma turned her head and her jaw threatened to drop when Regina came down the stairs. The brunette had changed out of her slacks and blouse and into a sleeveless, tight fitted white dress with a matching white blazer over it. She had put on some Bordeaux lipstick and intensified her eye makeup. Her hair was smooth and shiny and looked silky soft. She had little diamond studs in her ears and her ballerina shoes had been traded for a pair of killer heels. 

“Holy fu-“

“Swear jar,” Henry said without looking up from the book in his lap. 

“Fudge,” Emma quickly corrected. “Holy fudge, you look great!”

“Nice save,” Henry chuckled.

Regina ignored his attempts at being funny and smiled at Emma as she signed: ‘thank you, my love. You look so beautiful tonight.’

“What, this old thing?” Emma joked as she looked down at the pastel blue dress she was wearing tonight. “It’s nothing special.”

Regina scowled a bit and her fingers wiggled as she signed: ‘it is very special. You are wearing it.’

“Gross, mom!” Henry informed her

Regina just blinked innocently at him and signed to him, warning him not to be so cheeky. 

Emma laughed as Henry kept teasing, and Regina kept signing. She had been doing that for the majority of the day. Using Sign Language rather than using her voice. She was “saving” it for tonight where Malena, Ursula, Zelena and Chad would come for dinner. Emma found that it was clever thinking, but she also had missed hearing Regina’s voice today. Now that she knew how Regina sounded, she was “selfish” enough to want more. 

“When are we having dinner? I’m really hungry,” Henry moaned and sniffed into the air. 

Emma did the same. And she had to agree with the kid. The lasagna in the oven smelled absolutely fucking delicious. Emma couldn’t wait to taste it. And those apple turnovers they were having for dessert. Regina had basically been standing in the kitchen all day. There had been no stopping her, and she had grinned “like the Grinch” and listened to music while cooking. Positively elated over having people over for dinner, and after having done a bit of “soul searching” Emma acknowledged that it most likely had been a pretty fucking long time since she last had had guests over for dinner. Regina had been very isolated before. Self-chosen isolation at her sister’s place. Isolated when she was in the hospital. And forced isolation and loneliness when she still was in that bastard’s clutches. Emma and Regina had talked a bit about that, and Regina had looked very sad when she said that she hadn’t been allowed to have friends over. Especially not Malena. Killian had absolutely despised Malena, and Regina had been too frightened and controlled to protest. It had been easier to just agree with him and avoid seeing or talking to Malena at all. 

Neal cooed from his thick baby blanket on the floor where he was currently laying on his back, gumming away in that chew toy Emma had purchased for him. Emma smiled a little when she looked at the baby. He was wearing his little dragon outfit tonight. That had been Emma’s idea. She was certain that Malena would appreciate it. 

Regina’s high heels clacked slightly as she went into the kitchen to check on the food. 

“Do you need any help?” Emma asked and immediately mentally slapped herself. Regina was saving her voice for when their guests arrived. 

But Regina chuckled in response. “No, thank you....I’ve got.....it.” 

“You didn’t have to answer me,” Emma said. “I just forgot it was Sign Language night.”

Another chuckle. “I am....cheating a....bit,” Regina said and sounded positively playfully. 

“I like when you cheat,” Emma chuckled.

“Me, too,” Regina said from the kitchen. “It feels very....to be able to......talk when I.....want to.” 

“And you talk with less pauses when you’ve rested your voice.” Henry observed.

“I do, don’t I?” Regina said proudly and Emma heard the oven door open and then close.

“But of course you know that no one will pay attention to it if you stutter, right?” Emma asked just to check. “And if your voice gets tired and you need to switch to Sign Language just do it. I’ll translate for you as much as you want.”

“Me, too!” Henry piped up. 

“You two....are so......good to me,” Regina said fondly.

“Damn right we are!” Emma said firmly.

“Swear jar.” 

“Oops.”

Henry chuckled. “I think there’s enough money in the swear jar for you to take us to the movies.”

“Yeah, you are probably right about that,” Emma acknowledged. She was terrible at remembering not to swear when Henry was around. She’d had so many slip ups already. Hell, she had probably “donated” enough money to be able to take Henry bowling instead of the movies. 

Regina chuckled from the kitchen again, and Emma rose from the couch, strode over Neal on the floor. Mainly because she wanted Henry to laugh, and it worked as intended. The ten year old briefly looked up from “Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban and laughed. 

Emma left Henry to his reading and Neal to gumming on his chew-thing. She went into the kitchen where Regina was straightening her posture after having been crouched over while checking on the lasagna in the oven. Emma waited until Regina was nowhere near the oven, and then she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist from behind. 

“Hi,” Regina chuckled as she leaned back so they truly were chest-to-back. 

“Hi baby,” Emma murmured softly and pushed Regina’s hair to the side so she could plant a light kiss on Regina’s neck. 

“Can I.....help you with......anything?” Regina inquired with a slight purr. 

And that little purr made Emma feel like there was several things Regina could “help” her with right now. But there was a time and a place for that, so she settled for: “nah. Just pestering you while you’re in the kitchen.”

Regina laughed throatily. “You could never....pester me.”

“No? Not even now?” Emma teased as she planted another light kiss upon Regina’s neck. 

“No,” Regina said and sighed contentedly. “Distracting...... me perhaps. But not....pester.”

“You think I’m distracting you?” Emma jokingly inquired as she oh-so-innocently began playing with Regina’s hair. 

“Mmm,” Regina rumbled. “And you......really shouldn’t.” 

“No?” Emma chuckled as she kissed Regina’s neck again. 

A slight shiver ran through Regina’s body at that, and she turned around, so they were face to face. 

“Hi,” Emma repeated with a chuckle. She gave Regina’s hips a slight squeeze and then she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

Regina hummed softly as she returned the kiss. Her soft fingers tangled into Emma’s hair and gently combed through it. That obviously felt really, really good, and Emma reminded herself that they were   
having people over for dinner. They had plans. Important plans. And this was the kitchen. A very public place. Definitely not a place where they could......

“I can hear you guys lip locking!” Henry scolded from the living room. 

Emma and Regina broke apart, and Emma wasn’t sure whether she should be amused or appalled. “’Lip locking’?” she repeated. “Where the hell did you learn that word?”

“Swear jar.”

“Huh?” 

“You said... hell,” Regina scolded and somehow managed to look even more attractive when she frowned a bit. 

“Oh, shucks!” Emma said. “I’m sorry.”

Henry laughed. 

“But seriously, where did you learn that whole ‘lip locking’ thing?” Emma inquired. 

“From aunt Z,” Henry said cheerfully and laughed. “She says that’s what you guys are doing all the time.” 

Emma immediately told herself not to laugh, and Regina’s scowl deepened. “Well, then....your aunt and I.....are going to......have words......tonight.” 

“Uh-oh,” Henry said. “Are you gonna tell her off in front of auntie Mal and Ursula? And uncle Chad?” 

This time, Emma did laugh. 

“Perhaps not,” Regina conceded. “Maybe I’ll....wait.”

Emma sniggered again and gave Regina’s waist a little squeeze. 

“She has a.....bad influence......on him,” Regina joked. 

“Yeah, like me,” Emma said with a grin. 

In response to that, Regina just shook her head and brushed a warm hand over Emma’s cheek, and now Emma was the one who was purring. 

That was when Neal let out a wail in the living room, and Emma and Regina both jumped a little. Emma was left to the very important task of keeping an eye on the lasagna in the oven while Regina rushed into the living room to see why their little dragon was so unhappy. 

“What happened?” Emma asked and felt nervous about both being in charge over the lasagna and over what Neal was wailing about. 

“Bit of......a diaper......emergency,” Regina replied. 

“Oh,” Emma scrunched up her nose. “Want me to take care of it?” 

“No, it is....fine,” Regina answered. Now she was in the hallway, and Emma could also hear Neal’s unhappy whimpers. “Just keep an eye....on the......lasagna for a.....moment.”

“Oh,” Emma repeated, now really worried. Lasagna was Regina’s forte. Not hers. “Okay. I can do that.”

“Of course.... you can,” Regina chuckled. “I’ll be......right back.”

“Righto,” Emma said halfheartedly. 

It was only three days ago since Emma accidentally had burned the bacon, she had been in the process of making for Henry for breakfast. There had been a horribly burned smell in the kitchen, and   
Regina had come running, looking rather alarmed. Emma had apologized profusely, but Regina had just laughed heartedly and gently suggested that perhaps Emma should be a little more careful the next time. 

The “incident” was still fresh in Emma’s mind. That’s why she was a bit hesitant about being left in charge of the lasagna. But despite all her horrible fantasies about what potentially could happen to the lasagna on her watch, nothing did in fact happen. The lasagna was still cooking merrily in the oven when Regina came back with a now happy baby dragon in her arms. 

“No bath required?” Emma asked. She also had fresh memories of last night when Neal had needed a bath after a “diaper emergency”. That had not been pleasant. 

“No,” Regina said and flashed the blonde a smile. “Are you......coming into....the living room with....us?”

“Of course,” Emma smiled, relieved that the lasagna didn’t explode or something equally dramatic. 

They headed back inside the living room where Neal was laid down on his blanket. He immediately grabbed his chew toy and stuck it into his mouth. Emma chuckled when she heard those little “nom-nom-nom” sounds that meant Neal was gumming on the toy again. “Couldn’t he technically start teething in a couple of months?” Emma asked and looked at Regina. She was the baby expert around here.   
Not Emma. 

“He could,” Regina confirmed and picked up her knitting work. She frowned a bit as she began counting stiches on the lime green blanket, she was more than halfway done with. 

“Zelena’s baby is gonna be one spoiled little one,” Emma said warmly. “That blanket looks really nice.”

“I could knit....one for you......too,” Regina said and smiled a little. 

“You could,” Emma agreed. “But make it a big one. There has to be room for you under it as well.” 

Regina chuckled, and Emma turned her attention to Henry who was sitting next to his mom on the couch. “Hey kid,” the blonde said. “Read us a story.” 

Henry scowled a bit as he looked up from his book. He cleared his throat and then quoted dramatically: “Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally   
large nose out of other people's business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like   
that ever became a professor. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.”

Regina looked up from her knit work and scowled a bit. “That’s not....very nice.”

“I’m not cursing,” Henry defended. “Ma asked me to read something from the book, and that happens to be the part I’m at right now. Honestly.”

Emma laughed and Regina raised an eyebrow. “Maybe try......finding a passage....without the word....slimeball....next time.”

“Pinky promise,” Henry said as Emma kept laughing.

Regina went back to her knit work, and Emma grabbed for her glasses. She slipped them on and then grabbed her laptop from the coffee table. The lasagna was in the oven. The table had been set. There   
was literally nothing else they could do until their guests arrived. Well, except for waiting, that was. So this was the perfect opportunity to wrap up another chapter on “A Tap on the Shoulder”. It was hard   
to believe, but she was actually close to being done with the book. Then there would be an epic editing process waiting, then another editing process, and possibly a third one, and then.... then she could actually submit the manuscript. Maybe she would need an agent. Maybe Malena would agree to be her agent if she really decided to “fire” Emma. Obviously, Emma would be quite sad to leave her job at Dragon Publishing, but at the same time.... actually earning her money by writing? Yes, please. The sale of “Twisted Endings” was still going up, and Emma still struggled to believe it. It felt like it was too good to be true. 

Emma had only tapped in twenty words or so when she picked up on the fact that Regina was talking. The blonde looked up and smiled at the way Regina was sitting all curled up on the couch whilst silently counting stiches: “One, two, three...four, five, six....seven, eight, nine......ten-“ she interrupted herself and looked up to discover that both Emma and Henry were in fact looking at her. “Oh,” she sheepishly acknowledged. “Sorry about....that.”

“It’s okay,” Emma and Henry said in unison, and Emma added: “don’t apologize for talking. Ever.” 

Regina flashed a little smile. 

“Keep counting,” Emma encouraged. “It doesn’t bother me. At all.”

“It doesn’t bother me either,” Henry piped up. 

And so Regina kept counting aloud: “eleven, twelve....thirteen, fourteen, fifteen....sixteen...” 

Emma found that the sound of Regina counting stiches was actually quite soothing. A bit like the way the pencil had scratched against the paper whenever she had been writing a message. Perhaps the sound of Regina counting was slowly replacing the sound of her writing a message. 

Emma tapped in another sentence. “Willa” and “Helena” were having another date. A very, very good date. One she couldn’t wait for Regina to read about later when their guests had left, and Henry and Neal had been tucked in.... 

Emma nibbled at her bottom lip and tried not to get distracted. She was writing right now. That was what she had planned to do while they were waiting for their guests. And writing was exactly what she was going to do. Period. 

Neal cooed from his position on the floor, and Regina briefly looked up from her knitting to check on him. “Did you......say something, little one?” 

“Gaaah,” Neal gurgled sweetly. 

“Fascinating,” Regina said whilst Emma and Henry laughed heartedly. “Whatever...does it....mean?”

“Hooo!” Neal gurgled and sounded rather like an owl. 

“Maybe we ought to buy him an owl outfit?” Emma mused aloud. 

“That could be so cute!” Henry chirped in. 

“Don’t you....think he has....enough clothes....already?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“No!” both Henry and Emma said in unison. 

Regina clicked her tongue. “You two......are spoiling......him.”

“Says the woman who came home with two new sleepers for him yesterday,” Emma cleverly pointed out. 

“They looked....so cute,” Regina defended. “They had....Disney motive. I couldn’t...help it.”

Emma chuckled and reached over so she could give her girlfriend’s ankle a soft squeeze. “I agree. Our little bambi definitely looked cute last night,” she quipped. Thanks to the sleeper Regina had bought for him, Neal had definitely been their little bambi last night. And what a cute, cute bambi he had been! Emma had snapped many, many pictures of him last night. She literally had fifty pictures of the same motive. Neal sleeping. In the exact same position every time. It was a bit ridiculous, but Emma didn’t have the heart to delete any of the pictures. 

Neal made the same “hoo”-kinda sound, and Emma chuckled. She hoped that that was a sound that had come to stay. He had many, many sounds, but this was definitely one of Emma’s newest favorites. She couldn’t wait to call Neal “little owl” on a daily basis. He was already their little wolf. Their little piglet. Their little dragon and sometimes their little lion, so why not little owl? 

Emma realized that she wasn’t writing but staring at the baby instead. Oh. Back to work, Swan. No more dawdling. 

She started writing again and Neal snuffled happily on the floor.

Their little reading/writing/knitting session was interrupted by a thud. A creak. And then a familiar, cheerful voice calling: “yoo-hoo! I heard a rumor about dinner!”

Regina looked up in surprise at Zelena’s voice. Putting down her knit work, she observed: “they’re...early.”

Before Emma could answer, Zelena called: “yoo-hoo! Where’s my favorite nephew?” 

Henry laughed as he put his book down. He sprinted into the hallway and a moment later, Emma and Regina heard him greet his aunt. Both Emma and Regina rose from the couch. Emma picked up Neal   
and then they headed into the hallway in time to see Zelena hug Henry and then kissing his cheek, thoroughly ignoring his “that’s gross, aunt Z!” 

“Oh pish-posh,” Zelena waved him off. “It’s been too long since I’ve last seen you, master Mills.”

“That is....not true,” Regina immediately argued. 

“It is,” Zelena said as she released Henry and smiled at her sister. “You don’t come round often enough, sis.” 

“That is....not true either,” Regina protested. 

“Oh it is,” Zelena said, shrugging off her green fur coat and then hugging her sister. “Hello. Thank you for the invite. Mal and Ursula already here?” 

“No, not....yet,” Regina replied, hugging Zelena back. “Is Chad....not coming?”

The door opened again and on cue, Chad walked in. 

“Uncle Chad!” Henry exclaimed and went to hug the newly arrived man. 

“Hey, buddy!” Chad smiled as he hugged Henry. Then he smiled at the two women. “Hey, Regina, Emma. Thank you for the invite.” 

Regina returned the smile. “It is....nice to....see you again.”

“It’s been too long,” Zelena said again, and then she turned her attention to the baby in Emma’s arms. “Why hello there, little man!” 

Neal “hoo’ed” again, and all five of them laughed. “Can I hold him?” Zelena asked briskly. “Good training and all that.” 

“Sure,” Emma smiled as she placed the baby in Zelena’s waiting arms. 

Regina smiled fondly as she looked at Zelena’s growing baby bump. “Someone is....staring to....show.”

“Doesn’t she look cute?” Chad laughed and slipped an arm around Zelena. 

“Shut up!” Zelena half-laughed. 

“She does,” Regina laughed. “She looks....very cute.”

Zelena ignored them all and looked only at the baby in her arms. “YOU look so cute! Yes you do, yes you do!”

Neal cooed adorably again. 

“And he knows it,” Emma stated with a chuckle. “He has us all wrapped around his little finger.”

“And none of you mind,” Zelena deadpanned. 

Regina laughed. “That is...true, isn’t it, Emma?”

“It sure is,” Emma confirmed.

They headed into the living room where Regina advised their guests to sit down while she checked on the dinner. Emma asked if there was something she could do, but exactly as expected, Regina waved her off and told her to sit down and “entertain their guests”. And so Emma did. At least until the doorbell rang. 

“Emma, could you......get that?” Regina asked from the kitchen. 

“On it,” the blonde said, rising from the couch and leaving Henry to talk to Zelena and Chad. She headed into the hall and opened the door. The next second she chuckled when she looked at Malena and   
Ursula. What a pair. Ursula was wearing a white suit. White dress pants, white button up, white tie and white blazer. As good as it looked, Emma was already afraid for the clothes. She could vividly imagine what a splatter of tomato sauce could do to the beautiful white clothes. 

Malena was wearing a black, sleeveless velvet dress that left her impressive dragon tattoo on full display. Her hair was hanging loose in fat golden ringlets down her back, and she was carrying a bouquet   
of snapdragons. 

“Hi,” Emma greeted. “Great to see you, come on in!”

“Thank you,” Ursula said as she and Malena stepped over the threshold. 

“Are those flowers for Regina?” Emma teased as she closed the door behind them. 

“It’s for both of you,” Malena corrected as she handed the flowers to Ursula so she could reach within her purse. She found a folded letter and handed it to Emma. “This, however, is for you.”

“For me?” Emma asked confused as she unfolded the letter. The next second she grinned like an idiot. It was an invitation for a book signing at Chapters Indigo. Canada’s biggest bookstore. Holy guacamole! 

“This is...” Emma ran out of words and shook her head. 

“If this continues, I simply cannot keep you in my company, miss Swan,” Malena quipped. “You are getting far too popular. You should be a fulltime writer. Not waste your time with working for me.”

“It’s not a waste of time,” Emma said immediately. “I love working for you.”

“And your readers loves your book,” Malena said kindly. “Writing is really what you should be focusing on.”

Emma knew that Malena was right. She couldn’t very well work for the company she also had a novel published by. It would be too unorthodox. Even for Malena. 

Malena roamed inside her purse once more and found what appeared to be a very old edition of that Wolverine comic Henry so favored. “And this is for my godson,” she said and frowned a bit. “He does still collect these, doesn’t he?”

“He sure does,” Emma smiled and turned her head to call: “Henry! Mal and Ursula are here!” 

Approximatively, ten seconds later, Henry came into hall and explained: “auntie Mal!”

“Hello, young man,” Malena chuckled. “Do you feel in the mood for giving your old godmother a hug?” 

Henry snickered, and Ursula smiled beamingly as Henry came over and hugged Mal. 

“Goodness me,” Malena said with a chuckle. “I swear you were pintsized the last time I saw you.”

“No way, it hasn’t been that long,” Henry protested and squeaked when Malena shamelessly ruffled his hair. Then he turned his head and said: “hi, Ursula!”

“Hello Henry,” the other woman smiled. “What smells so delicious?”

“Lasagna!” Henry said excitedly. 

“Ah,” Ursula said, exchanging a look with Mal. “I guess I loose then.”

“Loose what?” Emma asked curiously and a bit confused. 

“We had a little bet going on,” Malena said with a grin. “Whether Regina would make her famous lasagna tonight or not.”

“Oh,” Emma laughed. “Yeah, she’s totally making lasagna.”

“Which means you owe me five dollars, love,” Malena grinningly told Ursula who rolled her eyes. “Yes, dear. Just give Henry your gift, okay?”

“Gift?” Henry asked, immediately interested. “What gift?” 

Malena gave him the old edition of Wolverine, and the ten year old looked like he was about to combust on the spot from happiness. “Mom!” he cried excitedly. “Mom, come and see what auntie Mal got me!”

It didn’t take long before Regina came into the hallway. She smiled as she greeted Ursula, and the other woman returned her smile tenfold. “Thank you for inviting us, Regina. Dinner smells fantastic.”

“And I....hope it....is,” Regina said and turned to Mal. “Hello, Malena.”

“Dear,” Malena said simply and smiled ridiculously when she heard Regina’s voice. “It is tremendous to see you again!”. she handed Regina the bouquet of snapdragons. And her purse was clearly deeper   
than it looked like, because she also conjured a bottle of wine and handed it to Regina as well.

“You shouldn’t...... have,” Regina immediately chided and smiled at Ursula.

“No, but as you can see, we did so anyway Malena waved her off. “Is Zelena and Chad already here?” 

“Yeah, they’re in the living room,” Emma answered. “Come on in.” 

All of them headed into the living room, and Emma and Henry “battled” for Regina’s attention as they tried to tell her their news at the same time. Henry happily prattled on about the special edition of Wolverine he had just gotten, and Emma flapped her gums about the book signing event she had been asked to join, and by the time both she and Henry had finished their story, Regina laughed heartedly and revealed that she hadn’t understood a word either said. 

Zelena and Chad greeted Ursula and Maleficent, and soon they were all sitting on the couch and chatting about everything and nothing. Both Ursula and Malena complimented the house, and Malena and Henry engaged in what only could be described as friendly banter. Emma had never really seen Malena with Henry, and now she was delighted to discover what a fun relationship Henry had with his godmother. Where Zelena was “the cool aunt”, Malena was definitely “the quirky godmother”. And obviously, both Malena and Ursula absolutely fawned over little Neal. 

“We should have brought something for him too,” Malena said and looked every bit happy when Zelena “handed” her the baby. 

“He’s spoiled....enough as it....is,” Regina said dryly. 

Both Henry and Emma laughed at that. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Emma said sweetly. “Neal’s not spoiled. Is he, Henry?” 

“Nah,” Henry said and giggled. “Not at all.”

Regina scoffed quietly and rolled her dark eyes. 

“I want one,” Malena said plainly as she looked down at the cooing baby in her arms. She turned her head and glanced at Ursula. “What do you say, love? Shouldn’t we get our own little dragon?” 

“Certainly,” Ursula chuckled. “As long as you’re the one to be pregnant and not I.”

“Deal,” Malena said simply. 

“And of course there’s the labors too,” Ursula continued. 

“Ah.” Malena wrinkled her nose. 

“Exactly,” Ursula chuckled. “Those tends to hurt quite a bit.”

Malena huffed. “I’m well aware. Don’t forget I was there when Henry was born.”

“You were?” Emma asked curiously. 

“Oh yes,” Malena said almost cheerfully. “For all eighteen hours. Isn’t that right, Regina dear?”

“Yes,” Regina confirmed and smiled. “You were......very good at......serving me....ice chips when......I needed them.”

“And letting you squeeze my hand,” Malena recollected. “I can still feel it when the weather is cold.” 

Regina barked out a laugh. “Very funny.” 

Zelena wrinkled her nose. “Could we perhaps stop talking about labors? I find it terribly unnerving.”

“Me, too,” Henry piped up and scrunched up his nose. 

Regina chuckled and reached out so she could ruffle his hair.

“Mooo-ooom!” Henry protested. “Stop messing up my hair!”

“No,” Regina said and smirked slightly. “I am....entitled to....mess up....your hair for....at least...two more...years.”

“One!” Henry firmly corrected. “I’ll turn eleven soon.”

Regina chuckled again. 

“Play with Ma’s hair instead,” Henry said sullenly. “She doesn’t think it irritating. She just falls asleep instead.”

“Does she now?” Zelena smirked and her green eyes gleamed slightly. 

Regina ignored that and announced: “I think....dinner is ready, so if......you could....all......take a seat in.....the dining room.”

“I’ll help you serve,” Emma said before Regina could get the chance to ask her to take a seat as well. Emma still felt like Regina was spending way too long in the kitchen. The blonde knew that she loved   
cooking and being in the kitchen, but still, there had to be a certain balance. That was why Emma followed her girlfriend into the kitchen instead of following Malena and Ursula and Chad and Zelena into the dining room. 

Regina popped the lasagna out of the oven, and Emma took a sniff. “That smells really, really good!”

“You... hungry?” Regina teased with a chuckle. 

“Yup. Always has been, always will be,” Emma replied dead-seriously. 

“That is... good,” Regina smiled. “Could you....be a dear...and open....the wine?”

“Sure thing, beautiful,” Emma said, opening a cupboard and grabbing the corkscrew. “How is the voice doing? Do you need to switch to Sign Language?”

“No, I’m....fine,” Regina said and laughed as she “took cover” when Emma opened the bottle of wine with a pop. A pop that had Henry laughing from the dining room, and Neal whimpering slightly. 

“Sorry kid!” Emma apologized. “But we had to open the wine.”

Regina chuckled again and her arms looped around Emma’s waist.

“Oh?” Emma lowered her voice. “Are we sneaking around when we’re actually supposed to serve dinner?”

“Mmm,” Regina said and her dark eyes gleamed when she began playing with Emma’s hair. 

“Are you trying to make me fall asleep?” Emma joked.

Regina snickered lightly, and then she leaned forward and kissed Emma’s lips softly. Now it was Emma’s turn to “mmm”. Sneaking around when they were supposed to serve the food was really, really nice.   
Delightfully forbidden. It was a bit ridiculous really, but Emma really liked the “forbidden” aspect in this. Sneaking around and kissing when they actually were supposed to do something completely else. Emma’s arms looped around Regina’s waist, and she chuckled slightly into the kiss when she felt Regina teether slightly on her high heels. Those damned high heels. Emma still struggled to figure out why Regina liked wearing high heels in the house, but oh well. Emma was definitely not complaining. Not about Regina’s urge to wear high heels all the time, and definitely not about this kiss either. She was actually starting to feel a bit warm. ‘Desperately in need for a shower’-warm. Or maybe just ‘desperately in need to retire to the bedroom with Regina’-warm. Seriously, sneaking off to the nearest bedroom wouldn’t be half-bad right now. Emma tried not to groan into the kiss. Her hands tightened their grip on Regina’s hips just a little. 

“So much for serving the dinner, I see.” 

Emma and Regina broke apart when Malena made her entrance in the kitchen. Indeed so much for serving the dinner. And so much for sneaking around while having guests. 

Malena laughed. “I was just looking for some sparkling water for Zelena and Ursula. But perhaps I should tell the others that dinner will be a bit late?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at her friend. “No, you......should not. We are....in the middle...of serving....dinner.”

“Indeed?” Malena said with a pearly laughed. “Could have fooled me, dear. For a moment it looked like you were in the middle of something else.”

“Absolutely not,” Emma said goofily. “We’re having guests. We would never dream of it, would we, Regina?” 

“Of course....not,” Regina said sweetly and laughed heartedly as she turned her attention back to lasagna.

Malena laughed too, but her laughter was softer. Gentler. She had tilted her head as she looked at Regina, and her voice was gentle as she said: “it’s good to see you so happy, my dear. It suits you.” 

Regina turned her head and smiled at her friend. “Thank...you.”

“Now... are we having lasagna tonight or tomorrow?” Malena asked smoothly, emotional talk was definitely over with. 

“Patience is....a virtue, Mal,” Regina chided mockingly. 

“That I don’t possess,” Malena chuckled. “You know that better than anyone, dear.”

“Go back....to the....dining room,” Regina teasingly commanded. “Dinner....will be served....in a....moment. And so....will the....sparkling water.”

“Very well then,” Malena chuckled as she disappeared back into the dining room. 

Emma and Regina got a move on and got the lasagna ready for serving. Henry was especially complaining about being hungry when they came into the dining room with the lasagna. 

“Me, too,” Zelena said firmly. “I’m pregnant. I need plenty of sustenance!”

Chad chuckled. “Especially at three in the morning.”

“Are you complaining over my cravings already?” Zelena mock growled at her boyfriend. 

“No-no, of course not.”

Dinner was served, wine was poured, and the conversation flowed. Regina’s eyes were sparkling as she conversed with their guests. Zelena wholeheartedly threw herself into lasagna-eating, and that amused Regina. She sweetly teased her sister, and Zelena replied in an equally teasing manner. 

Henry was mostly chatting with Mal. They were clearly catching up, and Emma was happy to see it. Henry had clearly missed his godmother a lot, and it was obvious that it was entirely mutual. Malena asked Henry about his school work, how his friends were doing. She consumed every last little thing he told her, and it was obvious that she enjoyed. 

During a pause in her conversation with Ursula, Emma felt a soft hand on her knee, and the blonde quickly looked up and smiled when she saw that Regina was looking at her. “Hi,” she chuckled. 

“Hello,” Regina smiled. “Are you....having a....good time, my....love?” 

“I am,” Emma confirmed, grinning now. Because of those two little words. My love. “Are you?”

“I am,” Regina smiled. “I am.....having a.....very good....time.”

“I’m very happy to hear that, baby,” Emma said warmly. 

Neal made another “hoo!” sound from his bouncer. All conversation briefly paused, and then everyone laughed. 

“I think he wants in on the conversation,” Chad observed. “Where did you find that bouncer?”

“Chad, sweetpea, stop trying to get baby stuff already!” Zelena protested. “It’s too soon.” 

“It is....not,” Regina said and winked at her sister as she proceeded to give Chad the name of the thrift store where they had bought the bouncer. Chad was very interested, their conversation evolved, and   
Emma had to bite back a chuckle when she watched Regina and Chad discuss baby clothes like they had never talked about anything else. 

“We obviously want a lot of things for Posy,” Chad said and flashed Zelena a teasing smile. 

“Do not call our child Posy!” Zelena barked. “We’re not naming her Posy! We don’t even know whether it’s a girl!” 

“What’s wrong with Posy?” Chad wanted to know. 

“Several things, my darling. Several things,” Zelena said darkly, and Regina chuckled heartedly. 

“What about Rosy then?” Henry suggested innocently. 

“Yeah, or maybe you could combine them,” Emma chuckled. 

“Should it....be Rosy Posy......or Posy...Rosy then?” Regina said and went along on the joke.

“Good grief,” Zelena groaned. “I’m gonna have some more lasagna!” she helped herself to a large spoonful of Regina’s delicious lasagna while muttering ‘Posy Rosy!’ under her breath. 

Emma laughed, and the dinner continued. The food was delicious, the wine was good, and Regina couldn’t stop talking. Literally. The words seemed to flow from her, with some pauses, but no one paid   
attention to that, and Malena grinned like an idiot every time Regina opened her mouth and spoke. So did Emma. Just seeing Regina throwing herself into the conversation and being able to respond with words instead of gestures was so utterly awesome.

“More...wine, my....love?” Regina offered as she held the bottle of wine close to Emma’s glass.

“Yes, please. But not too much,” Emma chuckled. “I’ll just end up getting drunk. We can’t have that.”

Regina smirked as she topped off Emma’s glass of wine. 

Emma took a sip and hummed appreciatingly. “This is a very good wine.”

“Good,” Ursula chuckled. “It only took us an hour to agree on it.”

“It did not!” Malena protested.

“It did,” Ursula said. “You kept disagreeing with every wine suggestion I made.”

“I did not,” Malena argued. “I was merely making sure we made the right choice. That’s all.”

“You are....always so....argumentative,” Regina teased. 

“Thank you!” Ursula said earnestly. “Yes! Yes, she is!”

Mal huffed. “I didn’t come here tonight to be teased.” 

But that was most definitely not true. Emma could see how Malena’s blue eyes were sparkling as Regina laughed heartedly. She most definitely did not mind being teased by Regina. In fact she looked like she had missed it a great deal. 

Zelena rolled her eyes as she interrupted Chad and Henry’s talk about Wolverine. “Chad, could you pass me the lasagna?” 

He did so, and once she had gotten her lasagna, Zelena proceeded to ask Regina how the “living together thing” was going. 

“It couldn’t......go better,” Regina smiled and glanced at Emma. “Couldn’t it....Emma?”

“No, we’re pretty good at living together,” Emma smiled. “I mean, obviously, I’m a little jealous of how much time you get to spend with the baby, but...” 

“Is there any news about that?” Zelena asked softly. “About how long baby Neal is gonna stay with you, I mean?”

“No,” Emma replied. “I mean, nurse Kathryn said several months, but how many months that actually mean, we have no idea of. I still haven’t talked to David.”

Regina reached out and took Emma’s hand. 

“Is he feeling any better?” Malena asked. 

“I think so,” Emma said seriously. “At least a little. But of course this is gonna take time. And with everything he’s been through, he deserves a good, long break from everything.” 

“He....does,” Regina agreed.

“So little Neal is staying with us for as long as David needs,” Emma concluded. “And it’s not like he’s unwelcome. We love having him here.” 

“He’s so cute!” Henry interjected.

The adults chuckled at that, and as on cue, Neal began fussing in his bouncer. Both Emma and Regina looked up, but Regina was prevented from leaving her seat by Emma who put a soft hand on her arm and said: “I got it.” the blonde quickly stood from her seat and crouched down on the floor so she could unstrap Neal from his bouncer. She picked him up, and she didn’t even need to sniff in order to know what the issue was. “Oh.” She said and tried not to grimace. “Right.”

Regina laughed as she too rose from her seat. She came over to Emma and slipped an arm around the blonde’s waist. “Let me,” she said sweetly. “You can make the coffee instead.”

“Deal,” Emma said as she gave Regina the baby. “But I’m taking him tonight. No discussion.”

“Deal,” Regina laughed and turned to the guests. “We’ll...be right back.” with that she went up the stairs with Neal. 

“Right then,” Emma said briskly. “Do anybody want more lasagna?”

A chorus of “no thank you” and “it was delicious!” followed her question. Henry was “enlisted” to help with clearing the table, something he did without complaining. Zelena tried to help as well, but Emma   
send her back to the table with the words “you’re pregnant, you need to rest”. Something Chad found to be hilarious. 

Once the table had been cleared and everything had been stuffed into the dishwasher, Emma send their guests into the living room and announced that she would be making coffee. Henry was enlisted to help with that too. He willingly brought the cups into the living room, and once the coffee had been made, Emma joined their guests in the living room. They were actually supposed to have the apple turnovers with the coffee, but Emma decided to wait with serving the dessert until Regina came back. The question was, when was that? It had been fifteen minutes since Regina had taken Neal upstairs to change him, and it usually only took between five and ten minutes to change him. At least for Regina it only took between five and ten minutes. She had a particular quick way of doing it, and now Emma was wondering what was taking her so long? Had Neal created havoc? Emma sat down and sipped her coffee, but she only managed three sips before curiosity took over and she said: “Henry, do you mind entertaining our guests for a moment while I go upstairs and see what your mom is doing?”

“Sure,” Henry said. “Are we having dessert when she comes back?”

“Yes, Mr. Hungry,” Emma said while their guests laughed. “We’re having dessert when she comes back.”

“Okay. Hurry then,” Henry laughed. 

“I’m telling your mom you’re giving me cheek!” Emma mock-warned as she rose from her seat and turned around. Henry and Malena’s laugh followed her all the way upstairs, and Emma smiled. This really was a wonderful evening. 

Emma had expected to find Regina in the bathroom, in the process of either changing or cleaning Neal. Emma had had every intention of taking over so Regina could go back downstairs, but the bathroom was empty. Hmm. Strange. The blonde tiptoed down the hallway and nudged the door to the guestroom open. Neal was peacefully asleep in there. His baby monitor was switched on, and it looked like the baby would be out cold for the rest of the night. If they were lucky. Moving him to the guestroom next to their bedroom had been Regina’s idea, and Emma could only applaud that suggestion. She smiled as she quietly left “Neal’s room” and continued down the hallway towards their own bedroom. She pushed the door open.   
In there she found something she hadn’t exactly expected to find, but nevertheless was very happy about finding. Regina standing in the middle of the room, wearing only her bra, panties, thigh highs and   
a garter belt that matched her black lace underwear. “Uhh...” Emma swallowed and tried to remember what she came for. “What’s, uhh... what’s going on here?”

“I put...Neal down for....the night,” Regina answered.

“Yeah, I saw that,” Emma rubbed the back of her neck. “But what’s with the, uhh... wardrobe change?” 

“I thought....y-you might....l-like it,” Regina first quipped but then her mouth twisted a tiny bit as she admitted: “he peed....on me.”

“He did not!” Emma exclaimed and cupped a hand over her mouth in both horror and choked back amusement. 

“He...did,” Regina said as she opened the closet door. “Go ahead....and laugh, Emma...I did...too.”

“Oh my god!” Emma said and spluttered slightly. “I am... I’m sorry about that, babe.”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed as she found a black pencil skirt and a bottle green silk blouse in the closet. “But it....could have...been w-worse. It could....have....gotten in...my eye. Or m-my....m-mouth.” 

“Oh, that’s disgusting!” Emma laughed. “God, I can’t believe the little trickster peed on you!”

Regina chuckled warmly as she stepped into the pencil skirt and tugged it up over her bottom. “Happens......with babies.” 

“Mmm,” Emma said a bit distractedly. She was a tiny bit busy admiring how good Regina’s butt looked in that skirt. The blonde licked her lips and let her mind wander for a second. So what if they stayed in the bedroom for ten more minutes? Or twenty? Or...

“Emma.”

“Huh?” Emma blinked. 

“I know....what that...look means,” Regina chuckled. “And I.....d-don’t think....n-now is....the t-time a-and...p-place.” 

“Maybe not,” Emma conceded and noted that Regina had started to stutter slightly. Emma had to bite her tongue in order not to ask Regina how her voice was doing. She didn’t want to be irritating. And it was very possible that Regina would find her to be just that if she kept asking questions about the brunette’s voice. There was such a thing as constantly worrying. Or maybe Regina would even take it the wrong way and feel self conscious about stuttering. And that was just about the last thing Emma wanted. 

“Have I mentioned lately how sexy you are?” Emma asked to distract herself from being concerned. 

Regina laughed heartedly. “I...think so. B-but I don’t....m-mind hearing it....o-one more....time.” 

“You are so sexy!” Emma said earnestly. “The sexiest woman ever. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to come over there and touch you right now?” 

Regina flashed her a salacious grin. “M-maybe...later, my...d-darling.” 

“Oooh,” Emma said, immediately feeling that flutter of excitement low in her belly. 

Regina snickered as she finished buttoning her blouse, and then she said: “Should...we h-h-head...downstairs and....j-join our guests?” 

“Good plan,” Emma said. “I think Henry is eager to have some dessert.” 

Regina chuckled as they left the bedroom again. They had reached the top of the stairs when Regina put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Would y-you mind......t-t-translating a bit....for m-me? My   
v-voice....is....g-getting tired n-now.”

“Of course I don’t mind translating for you,” Emma said immediately. “Give that beautiful voice of yours a rest.”

“I better...do b-before....the s-stuttering gets...a-a-any w-worse.” 

“It’s not that bad.”

Regina gave her a look. “Emma, I c-c-can...literally h-h-hear...that it...is....getting worse.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Emma repeated and slipped an arm around Regina’s shoulder. “I understand why it’s frustrating, babe.” 

“So....frustrating,” Regina huffed. 

Emma gave her a little squeeze and then they continued downstairs where their guests and Henry was waiting. 

“Can we have cake now?” Henry asked excitedly. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“MAY we have cake now?” Henry corrected. 

“Yeah, we’re having cake now,” Emma confirmed. “Isn’t that right, Regina?”

Regina nodded. 

“Did you change your clothes?” Henry asked and tilted his head at his mother. 

Regina nodded in confirmation. 

“Why?” the ten year old asked confused.

“Because little Squirtle upstairs used water gun and it was super effective,” Emma half-laughed. 

Zelena bursted out laughing while Malena said: “oh my, he didn’t!”

“He sure did,” Emma said and winked at Zelena and Chad. “You guys have so much to look forward to!”

“Indeed,” Chad said and made a face. 

Henry laughed shamelessly at his mother’s misfortune until Malena effectively shut him down by teasing: “I’ll have you know that you peed on me once, dear godson.” 

“Oh,” Henry said, cringing slightly. 

“The first time I held you in my arms,” Malena chucklingly continued. “Your dear mother had a laugh.” 

Regina chuckled at the memory and Emma willingly translated as Regina signed that dessert would be served in a moment. 

The two women headed into the kitchen to get the apple turnovers, and Emma once again thought to herself what a good evening this was. And no one had commented on the fact that Regina had gone   
from talking to signing. No one cared.

**********

Emma felt stuffed like never before by the time she had consumed the last piece of turnover. Literally. She was too damn stuffed to move. 

“Is there anymore left?” Zelena asked. “I could eat one more.”

Henry snickered. 

“What, I’m pregnant,” Zelena huffed. “I’m supposed to eat plenty of food.”

Henry snickered again. Until he was tapped on the shoulder by Regina who signed something Emma had no problem with deciphering. Henry didn’t either, and it made him wrinkle his nose and negotiate: “five more minutes?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow in that way she did when Henry showed his rare petulant side. 

“It’s not a school night,” Henry tried.

“It is....after ten,” Regina said, using her voice for the first time in quite a while. “It is...way past...your bedtime.” 

Henry ignored that. “Just five more minutes? Please?” 

“Henry,” Regina scolded, and now she was definitely wearing her “mom-face”. The famous “don’t even try”-look. 

“Ooookay,” Henry moaned as he hopped off the couch.

“I’ll come....up and say.... goodnight....in a moment,” Regina promised. 

“You don’t have to,” Henry said with little conviction only to hastily add: “okay.”

Emma smiled at that. Yes, maybe Henry was hastily approaching eleven, but lately he had shed more and more of the façade he had kept up for so long. The “I’m super grownup and need to take care of my mom”-façade. Thanks to his session with his therapist, Henry was finally allowing himself to be a child again, and both Emma and Regina were absolutely thrilled about that. Henry deserved to be a little boy. He deserved to enjoy being tucked in by his mom. He deserved a childhood where he didn’t have to worry about anything. 

“Goodnight, Ma,” Henry said as he gave Emma a big hug. 

“Goodnight, kid,” Emma said and ruffled his hair. “Sleep well.” 

“Thanks.” He turned to the others. “Goodnight, aunt Z, uncle Chad. Goodnight, Mal. Goodnight, Ursula!” 

He was showered with goodnights and the wishes of a good sleep. He disappeared up the stairs, and after having drained her cup of coffee, Regina too rose from the couch and announced that she   
would be right back. She disappeared upstairs along with Henry, and Emma was once again left to entertaining their guests. 

But actually, Zelena was the one who was in charge of the entertainment. She vividly began telling about a speeding ticket she had received a few days ago. And her following argument with a policeman. 

“You argued with the police?” Emma chuckled. 

“I sure did,” Zelena said cheerfully. 

Malena laughed. “Well, at least you didn’t run off like a certain someone else I know.”

“Regina?” Emma half-spluttered. 

“Indeed,” Mal confirmed with a snicker. 

“Care to elaborate that?” Emma laughed. 

“Regina will surely hate me for it,” Mal smirked. “But alright...” the older blonde leaned forward and her eyes sparkled as she began her story: “it is many years ago now. I believe Regina and I were sixteen. We had been to a party and had quite a bit to drink. Regina was more drunk than I, but I was definitely not sober either. Anyway, we were walking back from this party when we passed a house with a swimming pool, and Regina got the brilliant idea that she wanted to go for a swim.”

“You’re kidding me,” Emma said, immediately getting startling images of a sixteen year old drunk Regina in her head. 

“I can assure you, I’m not,” Malena chuckled. “And given my intoxicated state at the time, I found that it was a brilliant idea. So we climbed the fence and helped ourselves to the swimming pool.”

“You totally broke in!” Emma half-gasped, half-laughed. She had no idea that Regina had been quite so.... wild.

“Indeed,” Mal snickered. “We had a marvelous time swimming around in our very fancy dresses. I’m pretty sure the water was actually freezing, but at the time I didn’t care. Anyway, we were having so much fun until the lights were switched on and the owner of the house asked us what the hell we were doing.”

“Oh my god!” Emma said, cupping a hand over her mouth as Zelena, Chad and Ursula laughed. 

“To this day I still remember Regina’s answer,” Malena smirked. “She said: ‘swimming, Sir’. I found it to be rather hysterical, but the owner didn’t. He yelled at us to stay put because he was going to call the police.”

“So what? You guys spend the night in a jail cell?” Emma giggled. 

“Not quite,” Malena chuckled. “While the owner went inside to find his phone, Regina suddenly grabbed my arm and said that if we “legged it now” we could get out of here before the police showed up. So that’s what we did.”

“No way!”

“Yes, way,” Malena laughed. “We got out of the pool, climbed over the fence and then we ran. I’m pretty sure I was yelling at Regina the whole time because she had gotten us in trouble, but Regina just laughed hysterically the whole time.”

“Jesus,” Emma was laughing too. So hard she had to hold her stomach. “Regina never told me that story.”

“No, I can imagine she wouldn’t,” Malena smirked. 

Emma kept laughing. She couldn’t stop now. And she was still laughing by the time Regina came back into the living room. The brunette tilted her head, signed: ‘what are you laughing about?’

“Malena told me a funny story,” Emma said. She was still snickering. 

Regina first looked confused, but then her dark eyes narrowed as she looked at Mal. “Not the....pool story.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Malena smirked. 

Regina groaned dramatically as she sat down. “I am....never gonna....live that one....down am I?”

“Not as long as I live and breathe, no,” Malena chuckled. 

“That’s hilarious!” Emma laughed as she gave Regina’s knee a soft squeeze. “I had no idea you were such a wild child.”

Regina huffed. “It wasn’t....fun the....next day.”

“Because of the hangovers?” Emma chuckled. 

“And....because of my....mother who wouldn’t....back down until.... I told her....why my clothes....was all....wet,” Regina said tightly. 

“Oh right,” Malena recalled. “You were grounded.” 

“For....two weeks,” Regina said, letting a smile take over her face. “And you...got a....cold.”

“I sure did,” Malena laughed. “And as far as I can remember, I gave you the cold shoulder.”

“For three...hours,” Regina smirked.

“Yes well, I wasn’t really capable of staying mad at you,” Mal waved her off. 

Ursula chuckled and gave Malena’s hand a squeeze. “Are you sure that you weren’t the one to suggest the swimming pool thing? It sounds like something you would suggest, darling.” 

“She’s....right,” Regina smirked and blinked at Ursula. 

Malena mock sneered at both of them whilst muttering something about how they ganged up on her.

Emma chuckled and allowed her mind to be filled with images of a seventeen year old Regina....

******************************************

What an evening it had been. A delightfully funny evening full of laughter and good food. Emma was both stuffed and happy when they closed and locked the door after having said goodbye to Zelena and Chad who were the last ones to leave. The first thing Regina did once the door was closed was wiggling her feet out of her high heels. She wiggled her feet and winced, and as they went back to the kitchen, Emma was sure Regina was limping. 

“Honey?” Emma asked as Regina went into the living room and began collecting the plates. 

“Yes, my...love?” Regina replied.

“You’re limping,” Emma told her. 

“I don’t think....that I...am,” Regina did her best to brush the blonde off. 

“Babe, I can literally see you limp as you walk!” Emma pointed out. 

“I’m...fine,” Regina dismissed as she carried the stack of plates into the kitchen to pop them into the dishwasher. And she was still limping. 

“You are not,” Emma said firmly as she grabbed the coffee pot and the little dessert spoons, they had used for the turnovers. “You need to sit down,” she said as she followed her girlfriend into the kitchen   
where said girlfriend had started the process of wiping the kitchen island. 

“You are... exaggerating, darling,” Regina said smoothly. 

But the thing was.... Emma knew that she wasn’t. Even with her shoes off, Regina was limping more and more, and Emma simply wouldn’t have it. She valued Regina’s ability to walk without being in pain.   
She walked over to Regina and grabbed the washcloth Regina held in her hand. 

“Emma!” Regina protested. “I was....using that.”

“And now you’re not anymore,” Emma chuckled. “Go into the living room and sit down. Rest your feet. Then I’ll put the rest of the stuff away and wipe the kitchen island, okay?”

Regina shook her head. Clearly, that was not okay. 

“Come on,” Emma coaxed with a grin. “You can’t walk around like that.”

“It’s...my own...fault. I could...have chosen....something else...to wear. I’m...sorry.” Regina said quickly and automatically, and it sounded alarmingly like she was trying to apologize for her behavior. She hadn’t done that in a very long while, but occasionally, she did. Apologized for something when it wasn’t required. Of course Emma knew why Regina did it. She knew why Regina from time to time rambled off apologies while tugging a strand of hair behind her ear in that nervous manner. Regina still wasn’t used to living a life where she didn’t have to apologize for everything she said or did. A life where she didn’t have to take the blame for everything. 

And tonight Emma reacted exactly like she always did. “Come here,” she said and opened her arms. 

Regina looked a little sheepish as she stepped closer.

Emma immediately wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. 

“I...did it....again,” Regina observed. 

“Yup,” Emma said simply. 

“I’m so-” Regina didn’t finish that sentence. Instead she spluttered slightly. 

“Don’t you dare,” Emma teased and dropped a kiss on the top of Regina’s head. “Go into the living room and sit down, babe. You’ve been on your feet all night. Go on.”

And so Regina went. But not until she had assured that Emma wasn’t planning on cleaning up everything by herself. And Emma quipped that she would leave the majority for tomorrow morning. 

And she did leave quite a few things standing on the table. It could stay there until later. It wasn’t like it was going anywhere or anything. And so after having wiped the kitchen island down one more time   
and thoroughly scrubbed the sink, Emma left the washcloth abandoned on the table and went inside the living room to join Regina. 

Regina had indeed done as instructed. She was sitting on the couch, and Emma immediately noticed that she had unbuttoned the two top buttons in her blouse. Mmm. Emma liked when she did that. And the second thing Emma noticed was the fact that Regina was wiggling her feet slightly. 

“This was an awesome night,” Emma said as she plopped down on the couch to sit next to Regina. 

“Mmm,” Regina hummed. 

“Did you see Malena’s grin?” Emma continued, grinning herself. “I think she has missed you more than she lets on.” 

“I am....glad she and I....are talking....again,” Regina said softly. “I almost can’t....remember a....time where she......hasn’t been....in my....life.”

“I’m glad she is,” Emma said and flashed Regina a smile. “She’s a lovely person.”

“She...is,” Regina said and wiggled her feet slightly. “And she and....Ursula are so....wonderful....together. I couldn’t....think of...a....better person....for Malena. I’ve always....worried a bit....about her...because she’s had...trouble...with finding....someone....she really c-connects....with. but now....I’m....not....anymore.”

“I’M worried,” Emma said gravely. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “About...what?” 

“Your feet, obviously,” Emma chuckled and motioned for Regina to place her feet in the blonde’s lap. “Gimme.” 

“What?” now Regina really looked confused. 

“Your feet,” Emma clarified with a chuckle. “Gimme.” 

“Why?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow again. 

“Because I’m gonna bestow some of my magic upon them, obviously,” Emma cackled and helped herself. She grabbed Regina’s ankles and then planted the brunette’s feet in her lap. Before Regina could   
get the chance to protest, Emma gently began to rub her feet. 

“Is...that a good...idea?” Regina asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Emma said lightly as she inspected Regina’s pretty feet and the Bordeaux nail polish. “Good color.” 

Regina squirmed a bit. “Emma, you know...what happens when....you rub...my feet.” 

“Yeah, I know what happened that time in the cabin,” Emma said fondly. “You think it could happen again?”

“Yes,” Regina murmured. “Abso....lutely,” 

“Interesting,” Emma drawled as she pressed down on the sole of Regina’s right foot. “All the more reason to give you a good foot rub then.” 

Regina blushed adorably at that and her feet twitched slightly. 

“You need to relax, and honestly, I couldn’t think of a better way to make that happen,” Emma said and winked cheekily at her girlfriend. 

“How did....I get....this....l-lucky?” Regina murmured. 

Emma just smiled and gave her foot another soft rub. Then another. She moved her fingers in circular motions, pressed down on each of Regina’s toes, tugged and turned at them then rubbed the brunette’s sore ankles. She kept that up for a solid couple of minutes before moving on to Regina’s heels. She could feel how Regina’s feet twitched slightly at that. A sore spot. Or maybe a really good spot. Emma wasn’t completely sure, really. So she inquired. Asked Regina if she was being too hard on her, and in response Regina breathed that it was perfect. And so Emma chuckled as she kept that up for a little while and then moved on to the soles of Regina’s feet. She remembered that spot. Remembered it to be a good one. 

She was right. And it didn’t take long before Regina was “relaxing” plenty. The more pressure Emma applied to her feet, the more the brunette squirmed and moaned. Her skin flushed beautifully, and she looked so utterly blissful. Fucking hell, she was SMILING. That beautiful, satisfied Emma always dreamed about. She loved that smile so fucking much!

“I should do this more often,” Emma lightly quipped as she pressed down on the sole of Regina’s right foot. “How about I give you a foot rub every day?” 

“God!” Regina just said, and whether she expressed her enthusiasm over the suggestion or what Emma was currently doing, remained unclear, and Emma didn’t really care either. She just knew that this was a gem. Knowing that she could give Regina pleasure in this almost ridiculously simple way was a goldmine. 

“I am so glad I took that massage course!” Emma said earnestly as she pressed the pads of her fingers to the top of Regina’s foot. Then she was gently circling the area, constantly alternating between   
gentle touches and “attacking” Regina’s pressure points with firm touches. She was almost cradling Regina’s feet now. She had to. She couldn’t have Regina’s feet in her lap anymore. Her lap felt entirely too uncomfortable. Of course this was affecting Emma too. Of course her core was throbbing more and more with each sound Regina made.

“S-s-shit!” Regina groaned earnestly and wiggled her feet in Emma’s grasp once more. 

“Swear jar,” Emma couldn’t resist to tease as she gave Regina’s ankle bones some attention. “Never stop wearing high heels, beautiful. Don’t ever stop.”

Regina just answered by wiggling and trying her best to press her thighs together. Her skirt had climbed up, and Emma could see plenty of her girlfriends long, olive colored legs. 

“God, you’re hot,” Emma murmured as she pressed down hard at the middle of Regina’s foot. 

“Right....there,” Regina squeaked. “Don’t...stop!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Emma soothed. “Just do what you gotta do, beautiful.”¨

And that was exactly what Regina did. As Emma pressed down hard on her feet once again, the brunette quickly arched forward and almost yanked her feet out of Emma’s grasp. Regina moaned   
something that sounded like a blur between a curse word and Emma’s name. She huffed, and then leaned back in the couch. She looked so utterly satisfied, and the heartfelt and raspy “ahhh!” she let out, made Emma feel positively giddy. 

“There you go, beautiful,” Emma said with a soft chuckle. “All nice and relaxed.”

Regina smiled and then she rose from the couch on shaky legs. But her hand was every bit steady as she outstretched it towards Emma. “Come, my...love.”

“Where are we going?” 

“Upstairs?” Regina suggested and cocked her head. “We could...continue what...you started.”

And honestly, Emma couldn’t think of a better suggestion. She was beyond quick to take Regina’s hand and follow her upstairs to the bedroom.....

To Be Continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: more about the David situation


	89. Part Eighty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter turned into a little bit of domestic fluff/mess. I hope everyone's okay with that.

Emma’s head shot up when she heard the front door open. Neal began fussing in his bouncer. 

“Who is that, little tiger? Is that Regina coming home, huh?” Emma asked in a sing song voice. 

Henry snickered as he looked up from his Nintendo DS Lite. He and Emma had had a very nice afternoon together. Both of them had been sitting huddled in the couch. Henry with his game, and Emma with her laptop. She had been writing like a champion for the past two hours, only pausing to tend to the baby. Neal had been a bit fussy because Regina wasn’t home (honestly, she was his favorite, and Emma didn’t mind that one bit). But apart from that, Emma and Henry had a nice afternoon. They’d had a very secret cup of cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, and they had sworn to secrecy. They would never tell Regina that they shamelessly had been snacking before dinner. 

Emma sat the laptop aside and listened as Regina shrugged off her coat and ridded herself of her shoes. Something being dumped on the floor. Then footsteps. And in three-two-one....

Regina came into the living room and smiled at Emma and Henry. “Hello, you two....it looks like....you’re having....a good....time.”

“We are,” Emma confirmed, rising from the couch and walking over to Regina. She slipped an arm around Regina’s waist. “Hey, you.” She gave Regina a kiss that was immediately returned. 

Henry groaned. “Ma, you saw her two hours ago!”

“Yeah, and I’ve missed her like crazy!” Emma laughed and bussed Regina on the lips one more time.

“I’ve...missed you too,” Regina half-laughed. 

“So?” Henry asked eagerly. “How was it? We wanna know all about it!”

“In Sign Language... or words. Your choice,” Emma hastily added. 

Regina chuckled again as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Henry on the couch. “It was...a bit daunting at first, but I think....it went pretty....well.”

“I’m pretty sure it went better than that,” Emma said as she too sat down on the couch. “Were you nervous?” 

“Very,” Regina admitted. “It’s been...quite a while....since I’ve...spoken in....public.”

“I get it,” Emma nodded. 

“But I...did it,” Regina smiled and tugged a lock of hair behind her ear. She was beaming. Proud. 

Emma was proud too. She knew how anxious Regina had been about taking over Kitty Prim’s Sign Language lessons. She had weighed pros and cons a million times and considered and considered whether her voice was strong enough or not. But in the end, she had decided that she could do it. And she could. Her proud smile was a proof of that. 

“So.... are you going to keep teaching Sign Language?” Emma inquired. 

“Yes, I.....believe so,” Regina smiled. 

“How many students do you have, mom?” Henry asked curiously. 

“They’re not... my students, honey,” Regina chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

“You’re teaching them, right?” Henry asked. 

“Yes.”

“Then they’re you’re students,” Henry said simply. 

Emma chuckled. “You’re one smart kid.”

Regina scowled a bit, but Henry ignored it and asked again: “how many students do you have?”

“Ten,” Regina said and there was that proud smile again. 

“That’s awesome, babe!” Emma said and gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. “I really wish I could have come with you.” Emma had so wanted to go with Regina, but “A Tap on the Shoulder” had demanded her attention, and Regina had insisted that she could go alone. Emma knew that she technically didn’t need to learn anymore Sign Language. She was so well-versed she could fare on her own, but she did miss those lessons, and a part of her still missed her old lessons with Kitty and the others. The lessons she had to quit when life got busy. 

“I’m glad you....weren’t there,” Regina chuckled. “That would only....have made me nervous.” 

“You nervous?” Emma joked. “Never!”

Regina chuckled again and rose from the couch. She went over to the bouncer and picked up their little tiger. He cooed and made the “hoo!” owl like sound. Pretty uncommon for a tiger, but oh well. 

“Hello,” the brunette smiled. “Did...you miss me, little one?” 

“He did,” Emma confirmed. “He kept squirming and barely wanted to drink his milk.” 

“Dear me,” Regina laughed as she bounced Neal up and down in her arms. “Were you...not a....good boy...for Emma?” 

“Definitely not,” Emma teased. 

Regina chuckled again but now seemed a bit distant as she stroked Neal’s cheek. A bit thoughtful. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma asked. 

“Hm?”

“You looked like you were miles away,” Emma explained. 

“Oh,” Regina said as she lifted Neal so he was laying over her shoulder and could peek out at the living room. “I was....just thinking......if the Sign Language classes....continues to go so well......and my voice gets stronger......maybe I could......go back to......work.” 

“Oh,” Emma echoed. 

“I mean....maybe,” Regina quickly added. “It was....just a thought.”

Clearly, she had misinterpreted Emma’s little “oh”. Emma was pretty sure she saw a flash of ‘something’ in Regina’s eyes. And obviously, they couldn’t have that. No Sir. 

“It was a good thought,” Emma smiled. “A very good thought. I just have one concern.”

“Yes?” Regina said. Now she looked worried again, and Emma mentally scolded herself. She should have put that differently. 

“You were a professor at the McGill University in Montreal,” Emma explained. “That’s...pretty far away from here.” 

It was Regina’s turn to “oh!” and then laugh heartedly. “Obviously, I would....apply for a position....in Vancouver....my love.” 

“That sounds like a good idea. Professor Mills.” Emma said. She just couldn’t resist adding the ‘Professor Mills’, and she was richly rewarded. Regina flushed just a tad. Perhaps she was thinking back to the last time Emma had called her ‘professor Mills’. Which had been in a completely different setting from this one. The brunette coughed slightly and cleared her throat. 

Emma bit the inside of her cheek not to cackle out loud. 

“But we’ll....see,” Regina said, walking back to the couch and sitting down with Neal in her arms. 

“I think it’s a really good idea, honey,” Emma said and put a hand on Regina’s arm. “You loved being a professor. You loved teaching. There’s no reason why you shouldn’t get back to that.”

“My voice....isn’t strong enough...yet,” Regina gently reminded her. 

“No, but it will be,” Henry said and grinned. “It’s already so much stronger. Right, Ma?” 

“Right,” Emma nodded. “You’re acing those voice therapy sessions!”

Regina chuckled. “Being able to... hear the progress is a....very good...motivator.”

“I can imagine so,” Emma said and smiled. She was proud of Regina. It seemed like Regina’s voice was getting stronger every day. She was speaking with less pauses. Less stuttering. Good things were definitely happening. 

“Coffee?” Emma offered with a smile. 

“That sounds....very nice, darling,” Regina said. The words were a bit muffled because of the way she was nuzzling her nose against Neal’s soft baby cheek. 

“Coming right up then,” Emma said briskly, standing from the couch and walking in to the kitchen. 

She made the coffee but while she waited for it to brew, something in the hallway caught her attention. There was a bag standing in the hallway. A bag there hadn’t been there earlier. Driven by her curiosity, Emma headed into the hallway to take a closer look at the mysterious bag. It was a white bag with a purple sort of flower motive. And the name of a store. “Diane’s Lingerie”. Emma tilted her head as she crouched down in front of the bag. Lingerie? This was interesting. She thrusted one hand inside the bag, smirking at what she found. Something soft. Silk, most likely. A nightgown possibly? 

Mmm, VERY interesting. What color was it? Red? Black? Or maybe it was sheer? Emma continued her one handed roaming around. Found something else. Something a bit crispier. A bra. Definitely a bra. 

And... what was that? Something thin. Not a lot of material there. Could it possibly be a thong? Her hand found something else. Something that felt a little different. Not quite a nightgown. What then? 

Stockings. Oh god, it was definitely stockings. Stockings with some sort of lacy edge. And....fucking hell, was that a body stocking? Emma swallowed something. It was a body stocking. It was most definitely a fucking body stocking. Oh Jesus Christ on a-“

“Emma, what are....you doing?”

Emma yelped a bit in surprise and pulled her hand out of the bag. She rose to her full height and turned around to find Regina standing behind her. “I was just...” the blonde licked her lips. You’ve...You’ve been shopping.” 

Regina clicked her tongue, shook her head in mock sadness. “This is...the second time...you ruin my....attempt at surprising you.” 

“I didn’t see anything,” Emma said immediately. “I honestly didn’t. I just....felt a lot of soft...things.” 

“You’ve ruined...the surprise,” Regina said lowly with faux sadness. “I was hoping....we could put the things...I bought....to good use tomorrow night....but now you’ve ruined it.” 

“I haven’t,” Emma said. “I seriously have no idea what’s in that bag, Regina. I really, really don’t!” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Pinky promise,” Emma said solemnly. 

Regina looked like she was about to smile as she said: “I better...take that bag...upstairs. Too...many prying eyes....down here.” she grabbed the bag and went up the stairs. 

“Not mine!” Emma called after her. “I didn’t see nothing!” 

“See what?” Henry yelled from the living room.

“Nothing, kid. Nothing at all,” Emma said truthfully. 

“Fine. Can’t you come and take Neal then? I think he’s hungry again!”

“Righto. Emma to the rescue,” the blonde joked as she headed back inside the living room and took Neal from Henry. Emma was pretty well versed in making the little boy a bottle now. 

And Neal was a very, very good boy when it came to drinking his milk. He didn’t need help at all anymore. Both Emma and Henry smiled goofily at the adorable little sucking sounds he made. 

“He’s being way more chatty than he was when he first came here,” Henry observed, putting his game away so he could concentrate entirely on Neal. 

“You’re right, he is,” Emma nodded. Baby Neal had definitely reached that age where he more or less constantly babbled and cooed. And sounded like an owl. That was something Emma was still getting adjusted to. He had made that sound over the baby monitor last night, and the blonde had damn nearly fallen out of bed in surprise. And Regina had laughed heartedly while she went down the hallway to fetch their “little owl”. 

“How long do you think it’ll take before he starts crawling?” Henry asked curiously. 

“Your mom said when he’s between six and ten months,” Emma said. “And Neal’s only four months old. So it’s going to be a while...” she trailed off and tried not to wince upon silently acknowledging that Neal maybe wouldn’t be here in time for them to seeing him crawling. Ouch. That hurt to think about. Emma automatically held their little tiger a bit closer. She couldn’t even begin to explain how much she was going to miss the little boy. He had become a part of their little family, and Emma was already dreading the void he was going to leave behind when he went back to David’s. 

“Ma? Ma, are you okay?”

Emma blinked. “Huh? Yeah, of course. I’m fine, kid.”

“You looked sad,” Henry observed with a frown. “Should I tell mom that you’re sad?”

“I’m not sad, buddy,” the blonde assured. “I’m concentrating on giving Neal his bottle. That’s totally different.”

“You’re also lying.” 

“Henry.” 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!” Henry laughed. 

“What is....on fire?” Regina asked as she came downstairs. She looked around and sniffed into the air. “I don’t smell...any smoke.”

“Ma managed to set the coffee machine on fire,” Henry gleefully singsong’ed. 

“Hardy har, har,” Emma said flatly and rolled her eyes. She turned her head and looked at Regina. “There’s no fire, babe. Don’t worry.” 

Regina chuckled and sniffed into the air again. “But I....do smell freshly made...coffee, though.” 

“I think it’s almost done,” Emma said. 

“Can I give Neal the rest of his bottle while you guys have your coffee?” Henry asked excitedly. 

Regina beamed, and Emma nodded. “Yeah, of course you can. You know to-“

“Support his head. Yup. Got it.” 

“Alright, smarty pants,” Emma said with a snort as she placed the baby in Henry’s waiting arms. She gave him a quick (and non-required) crash course in how to hold the bottle, and then she and Regina headed into the kitchen where the coffee was waiting for them. 

Emma glanced back at Henry and smiled when she saw the almost eleven year old boy sit there and feed Neal his bottle. “Our kid is adorable.”

“He sure....is,” Regina agreed with a smile as she found two cups in the cupboard. 

“Soooo,” Emma said, voice coated with faux innocence as she looked Regina up and down. God, she looked good in that maroon dress. 

“Yes?” Regina asked curiously, now pouring the coffee into the two mugs. 

“Did you put your *stuff* away?” Emma asked, emphasizing the word ‘stuff’.

“Oh.” Regina laughed throatily. “Yes, I... did.” 

Emma groaned quietly. She was ninety eight percent sure there had been stockings in that oh-so-secret bag oh Regina’s. Stockings and something silky soft....

Regina laughed again and glanced into the living room. Once assured that Henry was engrossed in giving Neal his bottle, she stepped closer to Emma and let her thumbs brush over the blonde’s pale cheeks. “Perhaps I can....give you a preview....tonight when the......children are....asleep.” 

“Seriously?” Emma breathed and could feel how her cheeks blushed under Regina’s touch. 

“Mmmm,” Regina rumbled. “Would you......like that, Emma?” 

“Uhmm... let’s see.... hell fucking yes!” Emma hissed and tipped her head up so she could kiss Regina’s lips. 

Regina mmm’ed again and even tethered a bit under Emma’s eager attention. But it didn’t take her long to recover. She cupped Emma’s cheeks more fully as they kissed each other. 

Honestly, Emma was rapidly forgetting about coffee and everything in between. She just wanted to take Regina’s hand (or better still, lift her) and bring her upstairs and make love to her all night long.... 

“Ugh, seriously? You guys are not drinking coffee! You’re lip locking!”

Busted. Once again, Emma and Regina had no other choice but to break the kiss. Regina’s dark eyes were full of mischief and promises as she pushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind Emma’s hair and quietly murmured: “later.” 

“Definitely later,” Emma breathed back just as hushed and felt a wave of anticipation swirling somewhere low in her belly. 

“Neal’s done eating! I think he needs to burp!” Henry announced. 

Regina looked like she was suffocating a groan as she grabbed her cup of coffee and brought it back to the living room so she could assist Henry. 

Emma too suffocated a quiet groan. She loved their kids dearly, but sometimes they made it a little hard for her to have alone time with Regina. Which she felt like there hadn’t been enough of lately. And clearly, Regina felt the same. Otherwise she wouldn’t have bought that fancy underwear. The fancy underwear Emma was going to get a glimpse at later tonight. She could hardly wait. Emma licked her lips slightly. She could have gotten completely lost in all sorts of wonderful fantasizes, but then she heard an almighty belching sound from the living room, and Henry and Regina’s following amusement. 

Emma woke up then. She grabbed her cup of coffee and stalked back to the living room. Regina and Henry were sitting in the couch. Regina had Neal in her arms, and if Emma didn’t know any better, she would say that the baby was satisfied with himself. 

“Who was what?” Emma inquired and grinned at Henry. “Was that you burping, kid?”

“No!” Henry huffed mock offended. “That was Neal.” 

“Wow,” Emma complimented the baby. “That was an epic burp, kid.” 

Neal cooed in Regina’s arms. Clearly still satisfied with his own doing. 

Regina laughed as she lifted the baby and kissed his cheek. 

“Tell us more about the Sign Language lesson,” Emma encouraged. 

Regina chuckled softly. “What more....do you want....to know, my...love?” 

“Anything. Tell me about your students,” Emma suggested with a grin. 

And so Regina did. That proud smile was back now. Her dark eyes gleamed as she told about her “students”. And a bit more about potentially going back to work. Emma liked the sound of that. And she loved that look of optimism in Regina’s eyes. 

***************

“I don’t feel....like cooking tonight,” Regina said a bit later, stretching comfortably on the couch. “How about we.... head over to Eugenia’s and....have dinner...instead?”

“Yes!” Henry cried before Emma could get the chance to say anything. 

“I guess we’re going to Eugenia’s,” Emma laughed. “Good suggestion, beautiful. It’s been a while since we’ve been there.” 

“Too long!” Henry said firmly. 

Once the decision was made, there wasn’t long from thought to action. The couch potatoes left the couch. Emma and Regina joined forces and changed Neal’s diaper. Which Emma turned into a big joke by saying that she would have to buy gasmasks for both of them. 

“Very...funny,” Regina said, raising an eyebrow that suggested that she found Emma to be distinctly NOT funny.

“Aw come on, I’m hilarious!” Emma claimed. 

“That’s what... you think, dear,” Regina said. But now she was cracking a smile. 

“You find me to be absolutely hilarious and beautiful and unbelievably sexy,” Emma teased. “Isn’t that right?” 

“You’ve... got me,” Regina chuckled. “That... I do.”

“Happy to hear that. Professor Mills.” 

“Emma,” Regina lightly chided. “The...baby is....here.” 

“Mmm, and he’s much too young to understand what I’m saying,” Emma said as she snapped the buttons on Neal’s little tiger suit shut. “He has no idea that I’m hitting on you. Professor Mills.” She felt very satisfied when she saw Regina lick her lips slightly. Regina absolutely had a professor kink, and Emma absolutely loved that Regina had a professor kink. 

And right now she was clearly trying to think of something else. She smoothened a hand over Neal’s round baby belly and declared: “I think he’s....done and ready to go.” 

“I think you’re right,” Emma said and choked back a grin. Regina looked a bit distracted. Like she was thinking about something else. She cleared her throat as she lifted Neal off the changing table.   
It didn’t take long before the little family was out and about. They opted for walking instead of driving. It was a beautiful evening. Henry proudly pushed the stroller. He liked that. He liked being stopped by people who wanted to see Neal. The little boy was still enchanting everyone, and tonight’s “victim” happened to be Isabelle. 

“Ooooh,” the young librarian cooed as she looked into the stroller. “Hello there, little one! Don’t you look cute tonight! Like a little tiger.”

“Hoooh,” said Neal and both Emma and Regina and Henry chuckled. 

“He’s actually an owl in disguise,” Henry told Isabelle.

Isabelle laughed. “He’s so adorable!”

“He totally is,” Emma agreed. She almost felt as proud as Henry. 

“The library is all out of copies of your book, Emma,” Isabelle said with a smile. “The waiting list is up to six weeks now.”

“Seriously? That’s amazing,” Emma said. Now she was really proud. 

“Do we get a sequel?” Isabelle asked hopefully. 

“Isabelle...” Emma scolded with a chuckle. “You know I can’t tell you that. It’s top secret.” 

“And yet you’ve told Regina, haven’t you?” Isabelle softly accused. 

“Obviously.”

Regina laughed heartedly at that, and then they parted ways with Isabelle and continued onwards to Eugenia’s. Once again, Henry skipped ahead. He had been instructed not to race, but he was still powerwalking with the stroller. And Regina didn’t scold him for it. Instead she nonchalantly slipped an arm around Emma’s waist. 

“Why, hello there,” Emma chuckled. “Are you getting a little affectionate with me, Mills?” 

“I am certainly....trying,” Regina said warmly. “Am I....doing a good job?”

“Always,” Emma chuckled. “You always give the best cuddles.”

Regina gave her waist a little squeeze and chuckled richly.

“Do it again,” Emma pleaded. 

And so Regina did. She laughed richly, warmly, and maybe Emma was just exceptionally “sensitive” today, because the sound send shivers down her spine. Fuck, she loved it when Regina laughed! An impulse took hold of Emma, and she abruptly stopped, turned and then stood on her tippy toes (Regina was wearing heels again) and brushed her lips against Regina’s in a very sweet kiss. 

Regina made a surprised little sound, and as they broke apart, she chuckled, observed: “there seems to....be quite a lot of....kissing today.” 

“Yeah I know,” Emma snickered. “Isn’t it awesome?” 

“Very...awesome,” Regina agreed with a smile. 

Henry informed them that they were “being slow”, so after having firmly denied that (and silently acknowledged that he actually was right), Emma and Regina caught up with their kid and the little tiger and headed inside the diner where a quick discussion about where they wanted to sit followed. They ended up deciding on a booth near the window. 

Emma had expected that the first person they would see in the diner would be Ruby, jokingly calling them her “favorite family” and asking what she could get for them tonight. She hadn’t expected the first person she would see in here to be....

“Zelena!” Henry exclaimed, overjoyed at running into his aunt. 

“Zelena,” Regina repeated, voice radiating surprise. “What are...you doing...here?” 

“Hello to you too, little sis,” Zelena drawled as she rose from her seat and came over to them. “Nice to see you.” 

“Nice to.... see... you too,” Regina said automatically, but still frowned a bit. “I didn’t...know you were....in Steveston...tonight.” 

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Zelena pointed out. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “That is....not true. We saw each other....at the....dinner.”

“That was two weeks ago, sister dear. And I’ve barely heard from you since.”

“We talked....when I was on my....way home from...the Sign Language...lesson.” 

“Mmm, for two minutes.”

“Because I was....driving.” 

“Mmm, and then you promised to call me back. Which you never did.” 

“Oh,” Regina said and took a second to acknowledge that before she continued: “so you....decided to....drive to Steveston to....check on....me?” 

“Not to check on you,” Zelena defended. “To spend time with you. With all of you. Chad is away on business in Boston, so I was sort of hoping...” her voice dwindled to nothing as she glanced at the bag   
she had stuffed away under the table. 

“You were hoping to crash in our guestroom,” Emma deduced. 

“Yes,” Zelena nodded and flashed them a beaming smile. “You don’t mind that, do you? Chad was being fussy before he left. Some nonsense about how he didn’t like that I was on my own when I’m pregnant. Of course that’s bloody nonsense, but I ended up promising him that I would stay with you two until he came back.” 

“Sure,” Emma said and thought to herself that this really wasn’t fair. Zelena pulling the “pregnancy”-card wasn’t fair. They couldn’t exactly say “nah, you can’t stay with us tonight.” 

“We’ll....move the crib into the....bedroom,” Regina said and looked like she was thinking exactly what Emma was thinking. Okay, maybe not exactly. Emma was thinking something in the line of ‘cockblocked!” and surely, Regina was much too refined to even be thinking that. 

“Perfect,” Zelena beamed and ruffled Henry’s hair. “Now... who wants dinner? I’m absolutely famished. And I’ll pay. So chose whatever you want, dear nephew!” 

“Chocolate pie!” Henry said optimistically. 

“Not....that.” Regina rolled her eyes. “Try...something...different, young man.” 

“Spaghetti Carbonara?” 

“That’s...better,” Regina praised. “That...you can have.” 

“Excellent. Now that that’s settled, why don’t you two sit down?” Zelena said briskly. “Family dinners usually works better if everyone are seated.”

“Hardy, har, har,” Emma said flatly as she and Regina sat down. Emma nonchalantly draped an arm around Regina like she so often did when they were sitting in the booth. 

“How is....little green bean...doing?” Regina inquired and did a fine job at multitasking as she played with Emma’s fingers at the same time. 

“Wonderfully. Chad seems to think it’ll be a girl,” Zelena said. “And I’m actually leaning towards that myself.”

Regina smiled. 

“And suddenly, Chad has somehow decided that Effie is a brilliant name for her,” Zelena huffed. 

“And you don’t?” Emma guessed. “I think it’s sounds really cute, actually.”

“Me, too,” Regina agreed. 

“Well, then you’re sharing the insanity that hit him,” Zelena huffed. “I refuse to name my daughter Effie.” 

“Effie West?” Henry said and tilted his head. “I agree with mom and Ma. It sounds cute.”

“Firstly, no it doesn’t. And secondly, she’s going to have Chad’s surname as well as mine.” 

“So Effie West-Abrahams,” Henry said. 

“Not Effie.” 

Henry chuckled and then said: “so when you marry Chad, you’re going to be Zelena West-Abrahams?” 

“Yes,” Zelena confirmed with a chuckle. “But we’re not getting married, Hen. At least not right now.”

Henry nodded thoughtfully and glanced at his mom and Emma. “What would you guys be?”

“Huh?” Emma said. She had been lost in her own thoughts for a minute there. 

“If you guys got married,” Henry clarified. “What would you be?”

“Uhh...” Emma wasn’t quite sure what to say, to be honest. 

“Would you be Swan-Mills or Mills-Swan?” Henry continued, oblivious to how flustered Emma had gotten. 

“Swan-Mills...sounds...better.”

Emma turned her head so quickly her neck made a slight crick sound. “You’ve given that some thought,” she said to Regina. 

Regina blushed beautifully as she shook her head, defending: “I...haven’t.”

Zelena cackled a bit to herself. 

“I think you have, though,” Emma said softly. “And that’s okay. The sky won’t drop if you do.” 

Regina mumbled something unintelligible in response, and she looked beyond relieved when Ruby came over and asked what she could find for them today. 

“Spaghetti Carbonara!” Henry piped up. 

“That’s right,” Zelena nodded. “Spaghetti Carbonara for master Mills. And hamburgers for the rest of us.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow at that, and Zelena simply scoffed. “You can survive one day without your precious salad, little sis.”

“Hamburgers for all the grownups?” Ruby asked with a chuckle. Just to check. 

“Hamburgers...for the grownups,” Regina confirmed. “Though I’m not...sure my...sister...categorizes as a....grownup.”

“How dare you, I’m two years older than you!” Zelena huffed. 

“And extremely...immature,” Regina teased. 

“Now, now, children,” Emma interrupted and chuckled when Zelena glared at her sister. “Play nice. Or I’ll have to ground both of you.” 

Henry snickered, and Regina and Zelena’s playful little banter was interrupted when Neal aka little tiger began cooing in his stroller. He clearly wanted to join the party, and Regina couldn’t resist that. She unclipped him from his confines and lifted him out of the stroller. 

“Hello, little man,” Zelena greeted with a warm smile. “Don’t you look absolutely scrumptious today!”

“He’s not a little man, aunt Z. He’s a little tiger. Can’t you see that?”

“So he is,” Zelena nodded. “Did you guys buy that outfit for him?” 

“We did. Or, Regina did,” Emma said. 

“Aha.” Zelena looked at Regina. “You’re coming with me to shop for the baby next Saturday.” 

“I...am?”

“Yes. You are. You clearly know where to find all the cute stuff, and we can have some sister time. It’s been ages since we’ve had that.”

“Okay, then,” Regina nodded. 

“Brilliant,” Zelena smiled. “Now... I wish they would hurry up. I’m absolutely famished. I am worse than you were when you were expecting Henry. And you ate twenty four seven.”

“I...did not,” Regina said but then laughed heartedly at the memory. 

“You totally did, sis.”

“I did,” Regina agreed with a chuckle. 

“I would have loved to see that,” Emma snickered. 

They continued to chatter and laugh until Ruby and another waitress came over to their table with their food. 

Zelena threw herself into eating her burger. Loudly proclaiming how good it was. Several times. 

Regina chuckled at that.

The sound made something swirl somewhere low in Emma’s stomach, and once again she silently complained that their night successfully had been busted by Zelena’s surprise appearance. Emma liked   
Zelena. Very much. She was always welcome in their home, of course she was. But man, Emma had looked forward to their romantic night! 

And judging by the yearning look Regina flashed her, she too had looked forward to giving Emma a sneak peek of the things she had bought. 

Emma patted the brunette’s hand softly and flashed her a look of reassurance. They had all the time in the world to take a raincheck. 

Zelena and Henry remained oblivious to Emma and Regina’s silent communication and chattered on.

“How would you two feel about if I took my nephew with me when I leave tomorrow?” Zelena asked briskly. “Chad was dumb enough to promise me we would go to McDonalds when he comes back. And I know that my darling nephew doesn’t often get the chance to go to McDonalds because his dear mother seems to think it’s bad for him.”

“It IS...bad for...him,” Regina flatly pointed out. “The food...is basically...poison.”

“But I can go, right?” Henry asked and looked at his mom. He was clearly prepared to beg his mom. 

But that wasn’t necessary. “Yes, you can...go,” Regina smiled. 

“Awesome! Thanks, mom,” the boy beamed. 

Regina smiled at him and then turned to Emma. Her smile grew a bit more mischievous.

Emma returned the smile and was silently pleased at how nicely everything turned out. With Henry away, they only had little Neal to think about, and once he was down for a nap...... Emma tried not to grin into her drink....

Sometime later that night, Emma and Regina were getting ready to go to bed. Emma felt bleary eyed. They had stayed up for much later than what they normally did. And they’d had a very nice time, chatting and laughing with Zelena, but still, Emma’s eyed wandered to the closet. And to the “secret” shopping back she knew was inside. 

Regina chuckled quietly not to wake the baby who was now “parked” in his crib in the bedroom. He couldn’t very well sleep in the guestroom with Zelena. She had tried to argue that she didn’t mind it.   
That it was “good training” etc. but Regina had brushed it off. Zelena was pregnant. She needed all the rest she could get. 

“Tomorrow, my...love,” Regina said softly. 

“Huh?” Emma blinked and realized that she was still staring at the closet. “Right. Yeah. Tomorrow.” 

“I am...impatient too,” Regina continued and didn’t succeed at suppressing a groan.

Emma smirked. Regina didn’t normally get quite so vocal about her needs and yearnings when Neal was present. She kept claiming that it was “inappropriate”. But tonight she had no problem with groaning out loud. Which could only mean one thing. She was more than just “impatient”. 

“Are you...coming to bed?” Regina asked and glanced up from her book. 

“Sure.” Emma quietly shuffled away from the bed and took a quick peek at Neal. The baby was out cold. And he probably would be for at least three hours. He was a good boy like that. He woke up one time to have a late night bottle and perhaps a change if required and then he went back to sleep. Perhaps Emma didn’t have anything to compare with, but she was pretty sure that Neal was an easy baby. 

Assured that he was sleeping soundly, Emma climbed into bed. Kissing Regina’s exposed shoulder, she asked: “whachu reading tonight, Mills?”

“T-the Price of Salt.”

“Again?” Emma chuckled. “Am I getting some competition from Carol?” 

Regina laughed at the bad joke. “I h-have to do something w-with my thoughts until tomorrow.” 

Well, this was interesting. Regina was almost openly admitting to being hot and bothered. “You could share those thoughts with me instead of reading,” Emma murmured, mouth still close to Regina’s bare shoulder. 

“Stop...that,” Regina scolded and grabbed the covers so she could cover her shoulder. “You are...distracting me.” 

“Seems pretty easy tonight,” Emma observed with a grin. 

“You’ve...turned me into...a horny teenager,” Regina said quietly, and Emma’s jaw dropped. Then she spluttered. 

“Q-quiet,” Regina immediately scolded. “You’ll wake...the baby.” 

“Sorry,” Emma quickly said, still snickering. “But you just said ‘horny’.”

“Don’t you...like my....dirty talk?” Regina teased. 

Emma spluttered again. “Forgotten the baby is here, Mills?” 

Regina quickly glanced at the sleeping baby in the crib and actually did indeed look like she had forgotten Neal was present. 

Emma snickered again and kissed Regina’s cheek now. 

“That’s...enough,” Regina scolded. “You are...making my head fuzzy.”

“Yeah? Just you wait and see how “fuzzy” I’m going to make your head tomorrow, Mills,” Emma smirked. 

“Emma. The baby.” 

“Is asleep and has no idea what we’re talking about,” Emma finished the sentence. “Now put that book aside and gimme a goodnight kiss!”

Regina chuckled as she put the book on the nightstand and turned her head. “Goodnight...miss Swan.” She pecked Emma’s lips lightly. 

Emma tried not to pout. That was not how the normally said goodnight. Sometimes a ‘goodnight kiss’ could last thirty minutes. But obviously not tonight. Not when the baby was here. “We love you, kiddo, but right now you’re destroying our private life,” Emma half-chuckled. 

“Technically, Zelena...is the one...who is...destroying our...private life,” Regina pointed out with a grin. 

“Yeah, but we couldn’t very well turn a pregnant woman away, could we?” Emma laughed quietly. Now she was awfully busy playing with Regina’s hair. 

“No, we couldn’t...and now you really...must stop playing...with my hair... you are not...helping my already...frustrated state,” Regina huffed. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop,” Emma laughed. “But you’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

“Emma.” 

“Okay,” the blonde surrendered. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight,” Regina said as she reached over and switched off the little nightlight on the table. Darkness fell over the bedroom, and Emma scooted closer and found her preferred spot. In Regina’s arms. But it didn’t take long before Emma felt something that made her squirm and go “oh”. Regina’s nipples were hard points against her nightgown. 

“I told you...my head is...fuzzy tonight,” Regina sighed almost defeated. 

“You are so sexy,” Emma said firmly. “And if it hadn’t been for the baby, I would have done something about that fuzzy head of yours. I don’t even care that Zelena is here.”

“You are...bad,” Regina said sleepily and gave Emma a little squeeze. The warmness from Regina’s body made Emma incredibly sleepy, and it didn’t take long before the blonde was out cold. 

***************************

The next morning started out with Emma being the first one to wake up, and after having changed Neal, she brought the baby back to the bedroom and laid him on Regina’s belly. Regina had a weakness for waking up like that, and it didn’t take long before she purred and cuddled the baby. “G-good m-morning, little...l-love. You a-are...so w-warm this morning.” 

“Hooh,” Neal sweetly “hooted” in response. 

“Oooh, we should dress him like an owl today!” Emma said and chuckled. “Couldn’t that be adorable?” 

At that moment, Neal chose to make an almost growling sound. 

“P-perhaps w-we should d-d-dress him like a l-l-lion instead,” Regina said and coughed dryly to clear her throat. 

“And we better get some coffee in you,” Emma commented and then sniffed in. “Wait a second, do you also smell....”

“B-bacon,” Regina finished the sentence, nostrils flaring as she sniffed in as well. 

“Huh.” Emma shot her girlfriend a puzzled look. “Any chance Henry turned into Gordon Ramsay overnight?” 

Regina chuckled hoarsely. “I d-d-don’t think so. Perhaps... we should...h-h-head downstairs and see what’s...going on.”

“Good plan,” Emma said, lifting Neal off Regina’s belly so the brunette could get out of bed and slip a robe over her nightgown. 

The two women tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to wake Henry. As usually, they were up early because of Neal’s rhythm and routine, and it seemed terribly unfair to wake Henry. It was Saturday. He could sleep a little longer. They would save him some breakfast. 

“Do you...want m-me to t-t-t-take him?” Regina offered as Emma balanced the baby while walking down the stairs. 

“Nah, it’s okay. I got him,” the blonde assured. 

“P-please...don’t t-t-trip, my love.” 

“Never,” Emma assured. “You know what, maybe we should buy one of those baby slings so we could have our hands free.” 

“Good...idea,” Regina said, but she sounded a bit apprehensive. Like she always did when Emma suggested they bought more stuff for Neal. And Emma understood why Regina sounded apprehensive.   
They didn’t know how much longer Neal was going to stay with them. 

Coming downstairs, they quickly found out what the smell of bacon was about. Zelena was standing in front of the stove. Wearing one of Regina’s aprons. And flipping bacon like she had never done anything else. 

“Good morning, lovebirds!” she singsong’ed. 

“Uhh... good morning,” Emma said, both amused and pleasantly surprised. “Is it our birthday?” 

Zelena chuckled briskly. “No. But I thought I would say thank you for letting me stay the night.”

“You don’t have to make bacon because of that. Or say thank you,” Emma chuckled. 

“Really?” Zelena looked at them over her shoulder. “Because I have reason to believe that my sudden appearance may have put a stop to... certain plans you had made.” She winked at them. 

“M-m-maybe you...should t-t-t-try sleeping....at n-n-night instead of...l-l-listening through....t-t-the...w-w-w-wall,” Regina said dryly. “A-a-a-and now....I’m g-g-going to....m-m-m-make   
some....coffee. I n-need to...d-d-d-d-do something....about my....morning....v-v-voice.” 

“Neither Emma nor myself are too tired to decipher a bit of Sign Language, hun,” Zelena said softly and flipped the bacon again. 

And switching to Sign Language was exactly what Regina did as she made the coffee and she, Emma and Zelena sat down to have breakfast. Neal got his bottle. Curtsy by Emma this time. Regina was otherwise engaged with drinking coffee and clearing her throat repeatedly like she always did every morning. It would take around thirty minutes before her throat stopped being dry, and she would stop stuttering, and while she waited for that, she used Sign Language. Like she had so many times. 

“Chad’s just texted me,” Zelena said. “It won’t be long before he’s at the airport, so Henry better get his little butt in gear if he wants to come with us to McDonald’s.”

Regina nodded, signed: ‘I will wake him once I’ve had some coffee.’

“Perfect,” Zelena said and took a sip of her tea. Her green eyes sparkled. “Should I take the littlest man with me as well? He might not be old enough to enjoy McDonalds, but you two could get the house to yourself...” 

The look Regina flashed her sister was positively crucifying, and Emma both laughed and mock shivered as she rose from her seat to retrieve her phone. It was ringing. Kathryn was calling to give her daily   
“David-update”. She found her phone in the living room. Left on the coffee table for some reason. That was a bit ridiculous. But anyway, now she’d found it, so it was all good. She quickly grabbed it, swiped and brought up to her ear. “Good morning, Kathryn.”

“Good morning, Emma.” 

Emma nearly dropped the phone. That was definitely NOT Kathryn. “D-David?” out of the corner of her eye she saw Regina lean back on her chair and peer into the living room. Emma quickly walked back into the kitchen so Regina could get the chance to follow the conversation. 

David chuckled lightly in the other end. “It’s really good to talk to you, Emma.”

“Hi!” Emma blurted. “Oh my god, hi! How are you doing, David? Are you okay? I-“ she didn’t quite know which question to ask first. 

“I am getting there,” David said in the other end. “It’s been tough. It’s been very tough. But I feel like I’m finally ready to talk to you.”

“I’m really, really happy to hear from you!” Emma said. The question about whether David would feel up for a visit was positively burning on her tongue, but she wasn’t quite sure whether she should ask him or not. 

“Emma, I’m so sorry,” David said sincerely. “For everything. All the times I’ve failed you. All the times I wasn’t strong enough to put my foot down-“

“David, stop,” Emma firmly interrupted. “You have nothing to apologize for. You did what you could.”

“And I’m sorry about this,” David continued, ignoring Emma’s statement. “What I did... how I scared you. I just... I couldn’t see a way out. There was no light.”

“And is there now?” Emma asked softly. 

“There is,” David said in the other end. “I’m getting better. Slowly. It’ll still be about a month or so before I get released from hospital.”

“That’s great,” Emma said warmly. “You’re getting out of hospital soon. That’s amazing. Do you... Do you know what’s gonna happen from there?” 

“I was actually thinking about moving,” David said. 

“Moving?” Emma repeated and felt how her gut twisted a bit. She didn’t want David and Neal to move farther away from them. 

“Yes. The house in Toronto is too big for one person, and I would...” David paused for a moment. “I’d like to move to Vancouver. Be closer to my family if possible.” 

“I think that’s a great idea!” Emma smiled. “I’d like that too. Very much!”

“How are you all doing?” David asked with genuine interest. “I read your book. And it was fantastic, Emma.”

“Thanks, David. We’re doing great. Regina’s actually considering to go back to work,” Emma told him, and Zelena immediately looked at her sister and asked: “really?”

Regina shrugged lightly and signed: ‘maybe.’

“That’s fantastic,” David said warmly. “And Henry? How is he doing?”

“Growing taller every day,” Emma quipped, painfully aware that there was one person David hadn’t asked about. Neal. But she didn’t push him on the matter. Instead she willingly complied when he asked her to tell him everything about the book signing event, he knew she had been at last weekend. Of course, Kathryn had already told him plenty, but he wanted to hear it in Emma’s own words. And the words were quite literally spilling from Emma’s lips. She couldn’t even begin to explain how relieved she was over talking to David. Hearing his voice. Hearing the sliver of hope. The road would still be a long one for him, but he was well on his way. And his tormenter was gone. He would never be a victim to Mary Margaret’s cruelty again. 

“I think moving to Vancouver is the best idea ever!” Emma declared. “We could start a fresh. Just like you said.”

“I’d like that very much,” David said warmly, and Emma could hear the smile in his voice. 

“You know... there are plenty of houses here in Steveston,” Emma said with a chuckle. 

“You would be okay with that? If I lived in the same town as you?”

“Yeah, of course. As I said, I would love to have you closer, da- David.” Fucking hell, she almost called him dad. 

“There’s something to consider....” David said thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Emma said a bit awkwardly. She was still marveling at how close she had gotten to calling David “dad”. And how easy the shift had happened. 

“I’ll definitely think more about that,” David said. 

“Yeah, but don’t....stress over it or anything,” Emma said quickly. “I mean, just focus on getting better, yeah?” clearly, her caring side wasn’t strictly meant for Regina. 

David laughed a bit. “You almost sound like Kathryn now.”

Emma laughed too. “She’s really awesome. Must be the nicest nurse I’ve talked to.”

“She’s been excellent,” David said, and his voice quivered a bit when he told Emma about how Kathryn had been sitting by his bedside. Had read to him. Talked to him when his thoughts were dark. And   
made sure he got outside every single day. 

“We’ve really appreciated her calling us and giving us updates every day,” Emma said. “But maybe we’ll be hearing those updates from you now?”

“That’s what I’m hoping,” David replied. “I really want us to be able to talk again, Emma.”

“I want that too.” 

There was a slight pause and a bit of shuffling in the other end, and then David asked: “And how is...how is Neal doing?” 

“He’s doing wonderfully,” Emma smiled. “He’s growing quickly. And damn nearly talking. Seriously, he keeps making this owl-ish sound. Scared the crap out of me one night. It was hilarious!” 

“It must have been,” David said a bit hesitantly. “So you and Regina....like having him there?” 

“Are you kidding me, we adore him!” Emma said honestly and made eye contact with Regina who was smiling. “I mean, obviously, it was a bit of an adjustment at first, of course it was, but now I think   
things are going pretty smoothly,” the blonde continued. 

“He has a routine?” David asked. 

“Yeah. He does,” Emma confirmed. 

“And he’s...happy?” David continued. 

“Yeah,” Emma repeated. Now she was a bit confused. “He is. I mean, when he’s not grumpy because he needs a changing or a bottle, then yeah, he’s a pretty happy baby.”

“Good. That was what I was hoping to hear,” David said softly in the other end. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that lately...”

“Of course you have.” 

“And I was wondering if he could stay longer with you and Regina?” 

Emma glanced quickly at Regina who nodded her head rapidly. “Of course,” the blonde said warmly. “For as long as you need, David.”

There was another slight pause and then David spoke again. And his voice was unwavering when he asked: “permanently?” 

Emma’s jaw popped open, and she stared wide eyed at both Regina and Zelena. Regina raised her eyebrow. “What?” 

Emma couldn’t answer her. Instead she answered David and said: “do you mind if I put you on speaker for a second, David?” 

“No, of course not. I don’t mind that at all.” 

Emma moved the phone away from her ear and then tapped lightly on the screen to put it on speaker. She quickly gathered her thoughts and then asked: “what do you mean, “permanently”, David?” 

Regina frowned in confusion now. 

“I mean that maybe....” David took a deep breath. “Maybe it would be better if you and Regina adopted Neal.”

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies! Gentlemen! Wonderful creatures in between! Can you believe that after this chapter, the first of the last ten chapters will come. How insane is that?! Almost at journeys end!
> 
> Coming up: more of Emma and Regina's conversation with David. Obviously.


	90. Part Ninety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the last ten chapters!

Emma felt a bit dumb as she stood there and waited for a punchline that never came. And she felt even dumber when she kept imagining that she had heard wrong. A quick glance at Regina told Emma that she had in fact heard correctly. Regina’s face mirrored the shock Emma was feeling. Her dark eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open. Zelena’s eyebrows had nearly disappeared into her hairline. 

It occurred to Emma that she had been silent for too long. She should probably say something.

“Adopt...Neal?” she croaked, and now her voice sounded alarmingly like Regina’s “morning-voice”. Regina tilted her head slightly as she handed Emma a glass of orange juice. Emma flashed her a grateful smile and took a quick sip. 

“Yes,” David said in the other end. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it. Actually, it’s pretty much the only thing I’ve been thinking about while I’ve been here, and I...” he paused and there was a slight shuffling sound. “I’m not fit to take care of a baby. I can’t give him what he needs. And I don’t just mean right now.”

“David-“

“Hear me out, Emma. Please,” he gently interrupted her and then continued: “I don’t feel like Neal’s father. I never did. I don’t feel a connection with him. I don’t know how to comfort him when he’s crying. I don’t know how make him go back to sleep at night. I don’t even know the correct way to feed him. I don’t know him. I’ve had this feeling ever since Mary Margaret died and I found myself alone with him. I had hoped that it would change once I got to spend some time with him, but it didn’t.” he sighed. “This is gonna sound absolutely terribly...” another pause. “I love him. But not the way I’m supposed to. Not like a father loves his son. Because I don’t feel like I am his father.” 

That wasn’t terrible. It was honest. And Emma admired that. Very much so. But fucking hell, this was a lot to take in. Adopting Neal. Emma knew that both she and Regina had dreaded the day Neal was going back to David’s. They had talked about how much they were going to miss him. How empty the house would feel without “their” little baby. And Emma had definitely (with some guilt) secretly thought how nice it could be if little Neal somehow could stay with them. And now... now there actually was a very real possibility that he could. Emma struggled to wrap her head around this whole thing, and she looked at Regina. She too looked completely stunned at the turn the conversation with David had taken. 

“Emma? Emma, are you still there?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said quickly. “Yeah, I’m still here. But David... are you sure about this?” 

“Do you remember when you and Regina came to see Mary Margaret at the hospital?” David asked. 

“Yeah,” Emma said and swallowed something. She remembered that, alright. Vividly remembered Mary Margaret’s horrible behavior. The things she had said and done. That had been the last time Emma ever saw her adoptive mother. 

“And do you remember what you said?” David softly continued. 

Emma swallowed again. “Y-yeah. I remember. I begged you to send Neal back to the foster home because-“

“Because you wanted him to have a second chance at having a family,” David softly finished the sentence. “But sometimes second chances aren’t what we expect them to be. This is Neal’s second chance. You and Regina are his second chance at having a family.”

“David-“ 

“You love him, don’t you?” David asked plainly. 

“We...do,” Regina said, participating in the conversation for the first time. 

“We do,” Emma confirmed, mirroring her girlfriend’s words. They really, truly had come to love the little boy so, so much. 

“That’s all I want for him,” David said gently. “To be with people who loves him. Who can give him a loving home. A happy childhood. I cannot do that. Because I don’t know how to love him.”

Again, it was honest. It was open and raw, and unbelievably sad. David had no idea how to love Neal because he had never gotten the chance to learn it. 

“If... if we adopted him,” Emma said, trying not to choke on the word ‘adopted’. “What would that make you?” 

“His grandfather,” David said immediately. “That is really what I want to be. I’m too old to raise a baby. I’m too inexperienced. And I am definitely too fragile as well.” 

Emma exchanged another look with Regina. Silently urging the brunette to speak up if she had anything on her mind. And Regina did. “If you... moved to Vancouver...or maybe even to....Steveston at some...point, you would....be close to him.”

“I would,” David agreed in the other end. “I would be close to all of you. And I would like that very much.” 

“Well, my head is creaking,” Emma said plainly.”

David chuckled slightly. “I am sorry about that, Emma. I am sorry for springing this on both of you so suddenly. I’ve been talking to Kathryn about this. We’ve gone over it again and again. And this is still the best solution I can come up with. But it has to be something both of you want, and I can more than understand if it’s too much. I really can.” 

“Neal would be placed in a foster home then, wouldn’t he?” Emma murmured and felt a wave of panic at that. 

“No!” Regina said plainly and looked a bit stunned at her own exclamation. Then she looked embarrassed. 

But she had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Emma completely agreed with her. The blonde put a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t think any of us can imagine to say goodbye to him, but...”

“It’s a lot to think about,” David said kindly. “Of course. I completely understand that. Why don’t you take some time and think about it and then call me once you’ve reached a decision? There’s no rush. Just take your time. I know this is a huge decision.”

“Yeah. It is,” Emma said as Regina nodded. “I think we could use a bit of time to mull over it.”

“Of course,” David said. “Can I call you again tomorrow? Not to talk about that, but...just to talk.”

“Of course you can,” Emma assured. Now she was smiling. 

“Thank you, Emma. Thank you for talking to me.”

“Anytime, David.”

They said their goodbyes, and Emma ended the call and put the phone down on the table. “Holy Moses in a basket!” 

Regina chuckled. “Yes, that is...one way to...put it, my...love.” 

“He wants us to adopt Neal,” Emma said. She felt completely beside herself. 

“Yes, so I...heard.”

Emma sat down heavily on a chair. “I would... I would be his... his mother. Or Ma, or whatever the hell we chose to call it!” 

“Yes, if David...wants to be his...grandfather, that would...make you...Neal’s mother...You are... quite right, my...love,” Regina nodded. 

“YOU would be his mother!” Emma exclaimed. 

Neal whimpered startled in his carrier, and Regina was quick to stand from her chair. She picked the baby up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead to soothe him. “Yes,” she said as she cradled the baby into her chest. “If you...are comfortable with...me being that...that is.” 

Emma positively huffed at that. “The hell are you talking about, Mills? You ARE his mother already! Anyone with eyes can see that.”

Regina chuckled a bit and then lightly chided: “not...legally, my... love.” 

But Emma wasn’t paying attention. Her thoughts were drifting. She was suddenly imagining a six year old Neal smiling and calling Regina “mommy”. ‘Can you read me a bedtime story, mommy?’ ‘can you kiss me goodnight, mommy?’ dear god...

“You would be his mother...” Emma repeated, this time completely dreamily. “You would actually be his mother.” 

“And I would get another nephew,” Zelena remarked, and both Emma and Regina laughed because they had completely forgotten that she was there. 

“That’s true...you would,” Emma agreed. “And Henry would get a....a.”

“A brother,” Regina softly finished the sentence. 

“Holy crap,” Emma said plainly. “Oh my god. We have to talk to him about this.”

“Yes, I....believe that would....be a good idea,” Regina said. As opposed to Emma, she was exceptionally calm about this whole matter. And her face was a mask of calmness. And it was hella confusing for Emma. 

“What are you.... what are you thinking?” Emma asked a bit bewildered. “I literally have no idea what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours right now.”

Regina chuckled warmly. “I am....thinking that Neal...is a very sweet...little boy...and I would...be...sad...to see....him go.”

“Me, too,” Emma said, and her heart began thudding in her chest again. “Shit, are we going to do this thing?” 

“We....have time...to consider it,” Regina reminded her. 

“Yeah, I know, but we both want this, don’t we?” Emma asked. She already knew what Regina’s answer would be. 

Regina smiled warmly and nodded in response as she pressed another kiss to Neal’s forehead. 

“Jesus Christ,” Emma said and shook her head in disbelief. When she woke up this morning, she was planning a romantic couple of hours with Regina. And now they were talking about the possibility of adopting Neal. 

“I thought...we were....suppose to adopt....a cat...first,” Regina said with a chuckle. 

Emma stared at her girlfriend. ”Did you just make a lesbian cliché joke?”

“Maybe.”

Emma spluttered. 

“So?” Zelena prodded. “Am I getting another nephew or not?” 

“You might,” Emma smiled as she looked at her girlfriend. “You actually might.” 

Zelena smiled beamingly. 

Emma grinned at both of them. Her emotions were sure as hell all over the place right now. She was both excited and terrified. They were very seriously considering to adopt Neal into their family. He would be their son. Their son. Oh my god. And she had talked to David. She had heard how he was doing in his own words. And it genuinely sounded like he was on the road to recovery. And clearly a hundredth percent on board with what he wanted. He wanted to be Neal’s grandfather. Not his father. 

Neal Swan. Emma considered it. For some reason, it didn’t sound quite right. 

“What would we call him?” she blurted out. 

Regina raised an eyebrow and placed Neal, so he was “hanging” over her shoulder. “Pardon?”

“His surname,” Emma clarified. “What would it be?” 

“Swan?” Zelena said with a shrug. “That’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but...” Emma shifted a bit on her chair. “I don’t think it sounds completely right.” 

“You want...him to...have my....name too...don’t you?” Regina asked softly. 

“Kinda,” Emma said a bit sheepishly. “But I understand if you-“

“Neal... Mills-Swan,” Regina interrupted with a smile. 

“Nah, other way. Neal Swan-Mills,” Emma corrected. “That sounds so much better.”

Before Regina could get the chance to answer that, they heard the door to Henry’s room open. Footsteps- Slow, dragging footsteps- came down the stairs, and Emma wondered whether Henry deliberately was trying to sound like he was in a horror movie, or he was just really, really tired. Either way, ten seconds later, Henry came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and saying he was hungry. 

“Your aunt...made eggs and....bacon,” Regina said, and Henry immediately perked up at that. “Really?” 

“Yup. Really,” Emma teased. 

Henry made a grimace that more than indicated that he found Emma to be extremely unfunny. Again. 

But Emma found herself to be hilarious. She chuckled heartedly. And so did Regina. She chuckled richly as she patted Neal’s little back. And maybe the baby found Emma to be funny too. He definitely made a gurgling sound. One of those that Emma knew would make a trace of drool on Regina’s bathrobe. But Regina didn’t seem bothered by it. She chuckled again as she rubbed Neal’s back and then turned her attention to Henry. “Did you...sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Henry said as he reached across and grabbed the can of orange juice. “Was that the phone I heard earlier?”

“It...was,” Regina confirmed. 

“Was it nurse Kathryn? How is David doing?” the ten year old asked. 

“Actually, it was David himself this time,” Emma said with a smile. 

“Really?” Henry asked. “You talked to him, Ma? How is he doing? Is he feeling any better?” 

“He is,” Emma said with a nod. “He’s still gonna be in the hospital for a little while, but when he’s released, he’d like to live a little closer to me. To us.”

“And that would make you happy?” the boy asked. 

“It would,” Emma confirmed and smiled a little. “It would make me very happy.”

“Then it makes me happy, too,” Henry said simply and began loading bacon and eggs onto her plate.

Regina beamed at her son and looked like she was on the verge of praising him for being such a good boy, but she didn’t do it because Henry would probably grimace if she did so. Then she flashed Emma a smile and a “go on”-gesture. 

“And he said something else too,” Emma said, encouraged by Regina. 

“What?” Henry asked and looked up from his “breakfast fest”. 

“When he gets out of the hospital, he is going to spend a lot of time looking after himself,” Emma began. “He’s going to need lot of time to get better.”

“Okay?” Henry said and tilted his head. He clearly had no idea where Emma was going with this. 

“He asked us if Neal could stay with us,” Emma said. 

“Oh,” Henry said, crushing a piece of bacon between his teeth. “So Neal’s going to stay for longer. That’s cool.”

“Please...chew before you...speak, sweetie,” Regina gently chided. 

Henry made a face, and Regina was clearly trying not to laugh as she picked up where Emma left off: “Actually...he asked if Neal...could stay with us....permanently.”

“Permanently?” Henry echoed and frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“David asked if your mom and Ma want to adopt Neal,” Zelena quickly summed up. She clearly thought that Emma and Regina were doing a clunky job at explaining things to Henry. And who knows, maybe they were. 

“Adopt?” Henry repeated. Realization seemed to dawn on him, but he still seemed slightly confused. “Like... Neal would stay here? Forever?” 

“Yeah, forever,” Emma confirmed. 

“So Neal would be... your son? Like me?” Henry continued. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Emma confirmed and smiled beamingly. She loved hearing Henry referring to himself as her son so naturally. It didn’t matter that they weren’t related by blood. They were still a family. A family that could be expanding any moment.

“You guys would be his moms....” Henry said thoughtfully. “And I would be... his brother?” 

“If you want to,” Regina said gently. 

“I always wanted a little sister or brother when I was younger... do you remember that, mom?” he was smiling now. 

“I....sure...can. That was...pretty much the...only thing....seven year old Henry...wanted for Christmas,” Regina said warmly and snickered. 

Emma could vividly imagine seven year old Henry begging Regina for a little sibling. 

Henry snickered too and then asked: “so...are you guys gonna do it?”

“We haven’t decided yet,” Emma said truthfully. “We asked David to give us some time to think about it.” 

“Why?” Henry asked, confused again. “Where else would he go?”

“He would go back to the foster home in Toronto,” Emma said. 

“No!” Henry exclaimed, much like Regina. “He can’t do that!” 

“So you’d be cool if he was to stay here permanently?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah!” Henry said. “He’s lived here for so long, it feels like he’s family already. And I would really, really miss him!”

“So...would we,” Regina smiled. 

“It sounds like you’ve made a decision,” Zelena observed. 

Emma and Regina smiled at one another, and Emma was sure they were thinking the same. Perhaps they had in fact made a decision. Perhaps their little family was on the verge of growing. 

“What do you think, little guy?” Emma asked Neal. 

Neal answered by cooing, gurgling and most likely drooling on Regina’s bathrobe. 

“That was a yes!” Henry exclaimed. 

“You think so?” Emma half-teased. 

“I KNOW so!” Henry said firmly.

Regina snickered lightly. “It is good... we have a little...bit of time....to....think about...everything.” 

“What’s there to think about, mom?” Henry half-groaned. “We can’t just send him away! He’s family.” 

Emma and Regina exchanged another look, and Emma quipped: “Regina, the kid seems to be onboard with everything we do.”

“So I’ve....noticed,” Regina said warmly. 

“But this isn’t the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Zelena quipped. “I am so in the mood to get another nephew. I don’t know what has come over me.” 

Emma laughed openly at that. “That’s a very particular craving.” 

Regina hummed in agreement and ran her fingers through Neal’s growing sandy blonde hair. 

“Anyway...” Zelena said briskly. “Henry, if you still want to come with me and Chad, you better get your little behind in gear!”

“Eating as fast as I can,” Henry said and demonstrated exactly how he did so, only to be scolded by his mother seconds later for eating too fast.

After Zelena and Henry had left, Emma and Regina cleaned up after the breakfast. Or, Emma did. She had promptly insisted that Regina “hung out” with Neal instead. And the blonde was having a grand old time peering into the living room and witnessing Regina and Neal “hang out” on the floor where Neal was practicing tummy time like a champion. 

Emma’s head was stilled filled to the brim. Adopting Neal. Becoming his parents. Like, officially. She and Regina would be his moms. Mom and mommy. Mommy and mama. Or whatever the heck they decided to call it. David wanted to give the baby up, and he wanted she and Regina to take him. If that wasn’t the ultimate vote of confidence, Emma didn’t know what was. But could they really do it? 

Obviously, Regina was an expert when it came to taking care of a child, but she couldn’t be there all the time... Despite how long Neal now had stayed with them, Emma sometimes still felt like a bit of a newbie. But the alternative would be that Neal would have to go back to the foster home. The very same thing Emma had begged David to do. But now she couldn’t imagine Neal going anywhere. No. He... he belonged here. It was like Henry had said. He was family. But not in the way he originally had been. Emma didn’t see him as her baby brother. She saw him as theirs. And she probably had been doing so for a while now. But she had never dared to fully admit it because she had known that Neal was going back to David’s. 

Except he wasn’t. Not now. 

Emma finished cleaning up in the kitchen. She left the dishtowel on the kitchen table, and then she headed inside the living room. The sight that met her eyes was positively heartwarming. Neal and Regina were lying on the living room floor. Well, Neal was actually lying on his soft baby blanket, but anyway. He was lying on his belly, flailing his arms like a little madman. Regina was lying on her side, and it took Emma a second to realize that Regina was in fact singing to the baby. “Only You”. That was what she was singing. Emma’s heart melted completely. Regina could sing now. With some pauses, yes, but that didn’t matter. She was actually singing now. And she had a beautiful singing voice. 

Emma inched closer. She was afraid that Regina would stop singing if she heard her. She didn’t want Regina to stop singing. And Neal looked like he was enjoying it too. He was cooing and gurgling and flailing his chubby little arms. Actually, he was trying to grab Regina’s hair and yank at it, but Regina smartly evaded his every move. 

Emma crept closer. And stepped on the one floorboard that had a soft spot. The floor creaked, and Regina stopped singing. Darn it. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Emma said. “Keep going.” 

Regina flushed a bit, shook her head and muttered: “I am...not a...very good...singer.” 

“Says who? Santa Clause?” Emma quipped. “I love the way you sing.” 

Regina’s mouth twisted and she shook her head a bit.

“You’re not gonna keep singing now that I’m here, are you?” Emma guessed with a little chuckle as she went over and settled down on the floor next to Regina and Neal. 

“Probably...not,” Regina said. “I am...embarrassed now.” 

“Which is ridiculous, but you’re not gonna listen to that anyway, so...” Emma chuckled again and brushed a hand over Regina’s back. She was wearing one of her many silk blouses and a pair of slacks   
today. They were black, and her silk blouse was midnight blue. Her hair was still a bit wet after her shower, and definitely curly too. Emma liked when Regina let her hair curl. Obviously, she liked it when it was smooth too. She liked Regina’s hair. Period. 

Neal made another gurgling sound, and Emma laughed heartedly. “He reminds me of a tiny whale.” 

“How...rude,” Regina chuckled, and stroked Neal’s velvet clad back. “I’m sure...he doesn’t appreciate....that.” 

“You on the other hand....” Emma continued. “You look pretty fucking stunning today, Mills.”

“Swear jar,” Regina teased. 

“Aww, come on, Henry isn’t here!” Emma huffed. “We’re home alone!”

“Almost.”

That little conversation tickled something in Emma’s mind, and as they looked at Neal flailing his arms, Emma frowned and did her best to remember what it was she had forgotten. Ah. Her eyes widened.   
There it was. The thing she had forgotten. 

“We were supposed to have some alone time today!” the blonde exclaimed. God, that had completely slipped her mind because of the bomb David had sprung on them. 

Regina chuckled warmly. “We have....plenty of time....to do that...another day, my love.”

“But it was supposed to be today!” Emma said, scandalized. “And I completely forgot!”

Regina chuckled again. “You’ve had...other things to....think about.”

Now Emma positively huffed. “What could be more important than remembering alone time?!” 

“Adopting a...baby?” Regina slyly suggested, and as on cue, Neal gurgled again. 

“Right. That is pretty important,” Emma agreed. “But just for the record, I’d really like some alone time with you soon.”

“I’d like...that too. Just...for the record,” Regina said, and now she was definitely smirking in that particular way that never failed to make Emma weak in the knees. 

“We’ll have to work on that, Mills,” Emma said softly, brushing her fingers up and down Regina’s back again. 

Neal made that owl like sound again, and Emma once again gave him her full attention. “What do you think, kid? Do you wanna stay with us for good?” 

“Gaaah,” said Neal and flashed Emma a drippily smile.

“Yeaaah?” Emma teased. “Was that a yes?” 

“I think...it was,” Regina said softly. 

Emma turned her attention back to her girlfriend. “How do you feel about all of this, babe? I know how much you love Neal, but this is a lot. We haven’t lived together for that long, and I....I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.”

Regina smiled warmly and wiggled a bit closer so she could touch Emma’s cheek. “I am...ready for it, my love. Although I may......give my therapist a....heart attack when....I see her...on Monday.”

Emma laughed. “Let’s hope not. So you’re really cool with this?”

“Emma.” Now Regina was definitely chiding. 

“I’m just checking!” Emma defended. “I’m being a good girlfriend who checks in and makes sure you’re okay.”

“And I....love you so...much for it,” Regina beamed. “But I really...am okay with this. I love Neal...so much, and I cannot....bear the....idea of him....going back to...the foster place.” 

“I feel the same,” Emma said softly. “Wow, we don’t even need time to think about this, do we?”

“No,” Regina chuckled.

“We’ll get another son,” Emma said and shook her head at the mere sentence. “Henry will get a brother. How wild is that?” 

“Very,” Regina said and then made a face when Neal managed to grab a lock of her hair and yank harshly upon it. 

“Neal!” Emma lightly chided. “That is not a nice thing to do, buddy.” 

“Hoooh,” Neal cheerfully gurgled, now trying his best to stuff Regina’s hair into his mouth. 

“That is...not a chew toy,” Regina said as she managed to pry her hair out of Neal’s pudgy little hands. 

Now Neal looked like he was on the verge of crying, and Emma was quick to find him his actual chew toy. “Here you go, buddy.” 

“Perhaps I...should have my...hair cut,” Regina mused. 

“You had shorter hair when I first met you,” Emma recollected. “It suited you. But this suits you too. I’m pretty sure you could rock any hairstyle, babe.”

Regina chuckled lightly. 

Emma watched as Regina cooed to Neal, and the baby unsuccessfully tried to grab her long tresses. Emma really loved this. She loved seeing Regina and Neal together, but this still wasn’t quite what they had planned for today. 

“What do you say we find someone who wants to babysit an adorable baby and a ridiculously smart ten year old tomorrow night?” the blonde asked. 

Regina turned her head and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“I wanna take you out, Mills,” Emma said, brushing her hand up and down Regina’s back again. “We could head over to Tony’s. We could even take a taxi so both of us could have some wine to drink.”

“I’d....like that,” Regina hummed.

“Yeah? You want to go on a date with me?” Emma teased. 

“Always...my love. Always.” 

“Awesome! I cant wait to take you out,” Emma grinned. “I haven’t done that in a while.”

“I haven’t....asked you....out on a date....either,” Regina said with a frown. 

“Yes you have. We had breakfast at Granny’s yesterday,” Emma pointed out. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “That...was not a...date.” 

“Yes it was,” Emma said firmly. “A family date. And a damn good one.”

“One that....Zelena...crashed.” 

Emma chuckled. “Like I said, family date.” 

“I’d like fever....dates with....Zelena....present in the....future,” Regina said flatly. 

Emma grinned now. “Then lets make tomorrow the first Zelena-free date, eh? Does that sound good, babe?” 

Regina hummed in response. 

“Now....” Emma tickled Neal’s chubby cheek. “Who should be ask to babysit our adorable kids?” 

Regina considered it, and then her dark eyes began to sparkle as she suggested: “What about....Malena?” 

“Malena?” Emma chuckled. “Interesting suggestion. Go on.” 

“She...keeps....going on....about how she....wants to....spend more....time with Henry. And she’s....already head over...heels for Neal,” Regina said with a grin. “We...should give her...the chance, don’t   
you....think?” 

“Absolutely,” Emma nodded and grinned again. “Henry will go nuts!”

“And...especially if she....says yes,” Regina quipped as she rose from the floor. “I’ll... ask her right...now.” she walked out of the living room and back to the kitchen where she had left her phone. While she was busy texting, Emma entertained Neal. Which was actually pretty easy. All she had to do was to make sure he always had his chew toy nearby. And make sure her hair wasn’t in line with his grabby little fingers. 

“Are you having a nice time, kiddo?” Emma hummed. 

Neal gummed on his toy. 

“Yeah? You are. That’s awesome to hear. You keep that up, little man. You keep that up.” 

Her nonsense was interrupted when Regina laughed heartedly from the kitchen. 

“What?” Emma called and lifted her head. “You’ve got a joke for me?” 

“No, but Malena....is being funny,” Regina chuckled in response. 

“Yeah? What’s she saying?” Emma inquired. 

Regina came back to the living room and handed Emma her phone. Like she had done so many times before. Emma bowed her head so she could read the message from Malena that had made Regina laugh so: 

‘But of course, dearest. Anything to ensure that your love life is blossoming. Just let me know what time I shall be there, and I will happily take care of the little dragons.’

“I’ve literally never met anyone like her before,” Emma said. Now she was laughing too. “She has a way with words.”

“Oh yes... absolutely.”

“But hey, she said yes to watching the kids for us,” Emma continued and sat up, so she and Regina were at eye level. She reached out and jokingly traced the outline of Regina’s perfect, plump lower lip with the tip of her finger. “Then lets see if we can make our love life......blossom.”

Regina made a funny little gesture that was something between a smirk and an eyeroll, and then she did something surprising yet delightful. She very lightly bit Emma’s finger. 

Emma’s breath hitched at that. “You’re the one who keeps going on about never to flirt in front of the baby, and now you’ve just bitten my finger! That is so not fair!” 

“Ooops.” Regina said innocently and now she was most definitely smirking. 

“You’re not playing fair, beautiful,” Emma said softly, shuffling forward on her knees to bring herself closer to Regina. 

“And I’ve...never claimed to,” Regina teased. 

Emma did the only thing she could in this situation. She brushed her lips against Regina’s. Regina hummed in response, and her hands came up to cup Emma’s cheeks. Her thumbs were lightly rubbing   
against Emma’s cheeks, and Emma damn nearly purred in response. This was awesome. Kissing Regina was always awesome. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck, bringing them more flush together. This time, Regina was the one to make a tiny little sound. Something that could nearly-almost-possibly have been a moan. Emma wasn’t completely sure, but she was damn happy about the sound anyway. And about the chuckling sound that followed. Emma loved when Regina laughed during their kisses. She loved the fact that Regina actually was a bit giggly when it really came to it. 

But what she wasn’t satisfied with, was the sound Neal made. It wasn’t a laugh. It was more of a.... Phhhhfffttt sound. 

Emma and Regina broke apart, and Emma looked down at the baby. “Really, kid? Really?” 

“I think....someone needs a...change,” Regina commented. 

“I think someone needs a BATH,” Emma corrected with a groan. “That sounded pretty.... serious.” And it smelled pretty serious too, but she didn’t exactly have to tell Regina that. 

“I...agree,” Regina said and lifted Neal up from the floor. She made a face. “Yes...definitely a bath.” 

“Okay then,” Emma said, quickly standing from the floor as well. “Lets do it then.” 

They headed upstairs to give Neal a much needed bath. Soon Neal was gurgling happily in the sink as both women helped each other washing him. He reached up and tried to grab for their hair, and   
Emma and Regina both chuckled. This day might have turned out completely different from what Emma had expected, but she quite liked it. Even though Neal totally had interrupted a romantic moment between her and Regina.........

To Be Continued...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Emma and Regina go on a date... And Malena babysits.


	91. Part Ninety One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've missed me, so here's a monster chapter :D :D

The next morning started with Emma being roused from her sleep by Regina who gasped as she sat bold upright in bed. 

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” Emma sleepily rumbled, grabbing for her glasses. As soon as she had perched them on her nose, and the image of Regina became crystal clear, Emma suddenly had a perfectly good idea about what was going on. Regina’s chest was rising and falling quickly. Her gaze was flickering slightly, and she looked rather pale as she reached out and grabbed the glass of water she always had on her nightstand. She gobbled down a few mouthfuls and then said with faux reassurance: “I’m...okay. I’m fine.”

“Nah, you’re not,” Emma said softly as she too sat up in bed. She inched closer to Regina and placed a palm on her chest. Not in a remotely perverted way, but because her touches tended to bring Regina’s heartrate down to normal. Right now, Regina’s heart was going ba-boom- ba-boom-ba-boom-ba-boom too fast against Emma’s palm. It felt like Regina’s heart was trying to escape the confines of Regina’s chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina made a mighty poor imitation of a shrug. “Not...much to talk...about.”

Emma silently waited, and Regina continued: “I was on the...floor. He was tightening...the belt around...my neck...just the usual.” 

Emma gently rubbed her palm against Regina’s skin and could feel how her heart was starting to slow down some. “And where are you right now, beautiful?” 

“I’m in...a safe place,” Regina said softly and flashed Emma a teeny tiny smile. “I am in a...place where...he can’t get...me.”

“That’s right. And who are you with?” 

Regina chuckled now. “I am...with you, my love. And you...love me.” 

“That is absolutely correct,” Emma said and leaned in and pecked Regina’s jaw softly. “And what do you need right now?” 

“Touches?” Regina asked in that adorable hopeful manner. 

“As many as you like,” Emma assured and brushed her fingertips up and down Regina’s bare arm. 

Regina almost mewled at that. “Mmm, that feels...really nice.” 

“Good,” Emma said. “How are you feeling right now?” 

“Better,” Regina replied and frowned a bit. “But...a bit...guilty too I’m...afraid.” 

“Why do you feel guilty, my love?” Emma inquired and continued to lightly brush her fingertips up and down Regina’s arm. 

“Because....I had...a nightmare,” Regina mumbled. 

“For the first time in several months,” Emma pointed out. “And you didn’t wait with telling me what you needed. You allowed me to help you. And you could tell me right away that you were in a safe place with someone who loves you.” 

Regina smiled a bit. “I’m...doing better, aren’t I?” 

“You are,” Emma confirmed with another peck to Regina’s jaw. “You’re awesome, beautiful.” 

“I....didn’t scare you, did...I?” Regina asked. 

“No. I know I have what it takes to make you come back,” Emma said simply. “But you didn’t go anywhere. You haven’t in a long, long time.” 

Regina reached for her glass of water again and took a sip. She licked her lips and said firmly: “I am...not choking. I can....breathe just fine. And I can....talk too.” another deep breath. “I’m...in a s-safe place w-with the....o-one I l-love.”

“That is exactly what you are,” Emma said softly. “Do you want me to keep touching you? Or do you need anything else? Just name it, and you shall have it, beautiful.”

“Henry is asleep, so we....shouldn’t wake him and...make him worried.....but....Do you think....You could go and...get Neal?” Regina asked and frowned a bit again. “I know...he’s asleep too, but...”

“I will go and grab him right now,” Emma said and swiftly climbed out of bed. But as she did so, she picked up on a sound. The sound of footsteps hastily retreating. Interesting. Emma glanced back at her girlfriend. Regina didn’t seem to have noticed it. She had tipped her head back and was focusing on breathing slowly and deeply. As she should do. She was following her therapist’s instructions to a t, and Emma was hella proud of her. And she was also hella interested in finding out what those footsteps had been about. The blonde pushed the bedroom door open, padded down the hallway and into Neal’s room to get the baby. But someone had beat her to it. Emma stopped in her tracks and smiled widely at what she saw. Henry was standing over Neal’s crib. He gently lifted the baby up and said softly: “hi, Neal. Don’t cry, okay? We’re going into mom’s room. She needs a doze of baby smell. While you still smell nice and all.” 

“Have I told you lately that you’re a good kid?” Emma asked as she leaned against the doorframe. 

Henry turned around and smiled. “Hi, Ma. Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, kid. She’s okay.”

Henry tilted his head and that little wrinkle of concern appeared between his eyes as he asked: “she’s not....she’s not crying, is she?” 

“No-no,” Emma was quick to assure. “She’s not crying at all. She’s doing okay. She just had a bit of a bad dream.” 

“Did she stay?” Henry asked, and Emma knew exactly what he meant. He was referring to those moments where Regina had “gone away” in an attempt to distance herself from everything. Those terrible moments where her body had gone rigid and her beautiful eyes had turned lifeless... 

“You bet she did,” Emma assured the kid. “She knew right away that she was with me and not in a bad place. Don’t worry, okay? She’s doing just fine.”

Henry visibly relaxed at that. “Okay. I was just...”

“I know,” Emma said and walked over to him so she could slip an arm around his shoulder. “You’re such a good kid. You’re so good at looking after her.”

Henry blushed a bit. “Should we bring the baby back to your room?”

“That is a very good idea,” Emma said warmly. “Why don’t you carry him? He seems very comfortable.” And Neal did indeed look comfortable if a bit sleepy in Henry’s arms. 

They trotted back down the hallway, and Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the way Neal was sleepily peering over Henry’s shoulder. The baby looked like he wasn’t quite awake yet. He was a bit cross eyed. 

Emma pushed the bedroom door open, and she and Henry stepped inside. 

Regina looked up and immediately moved her hands away from her hair. She had clearly been fussing about it, and Emma immediately felt better. Regina always fussed over her “bedhead” every morning. That was a completely normal thing to do for her. 

“Hello, my...darlings,” Regina cooed and smiled at Henry. “You’re up...early today, young....man.”

Henry shrugged and shuffled closer to his mom. “Can you take Neal please?” 

And that Regina could easily do. She greeted Neal good morning in a soft, sing song voice and smiled as Henry climbed up in the bed and nuzzled closer to her. Regina turned her head and dropped a kiss on Henry’s hair. Then she took Neal’s knitted little hat off and planted a kiss on his head. “Mmmm... you smell so...good, sweetheart. Both of you......s-smell s-s-s-o.....good.” 

“What about me?” Emma asked mock jealously. “Is there even room for me in the bed now?” 

“O-o-of c-c-c-course there is, my....love,” Regina said, extending her free hand out towards Emma. “Come, my...darling.” 

Emma immediately shuffled closer and climbed up in bed. With all three of them there (Neal didn’t count because he was so adorably small) there wasn’t a whole lot of room in the bed, and Emma mock whined when she nearly ended up on the floor. 

“Come closer to mom,” Henry half-ordered. “Then you won’t fall on the floor!”

“You know what, coming closer to your mom is something I can easily do,” Emma quipped as she wiggled closer to the woman she loved. “Hi, baby.” 

“Hello, darling,” Regina sang back and chuckled as she looked down at the now cooing baby in her arms. Neal was slowly starting to wake up. He made a half-hearted attempt at grabbing Regina’s hair, and Regina chuckled again. She looked relax. Contend. Definitely not like she was thinking about that nightmare she just had. Emma was relieved. She couldn’t help but silently worry when Regina had a nightmare, but they had lessened more and more over the last few months. And Regina didn’t fly into a panic attack anymore. She was capable of telling herself that she was somewhere safe. Emma was so fucking proud of her. The blonde grinned when Regina sniffed Neal’s soft baby hair again. 

“His hair is getting darker,” Emma commented upon spotting that Neal’s hair actually was beginning to change a bit. 

“It is,” Regina agreed and chuckled softly when Neal let out an almighty and slightly squeaky yawn.

Henry laughed. “He’s not awake yet.” The ten year old yawned himself. 

“Are you?” Emma teased and gave the kid a slight nudge. 

“Yes,” Henry said plainly, covering his mouth as he yawned again. “This is too early for the weekend.” 

Regina chuckled now. “Perhaps we......should head....downstairs and....have some...b-b-breakfast.”

“Or maybe we could stay in bed for five more minutes?” Emma suggested, snuggling closing to Regina and laying her head on the brunette’s shoulder. 

Neal cooed softly as though he was agreeing with that. 

They were having a grand old time until Henry’s stomach started growling. Emma laughed, commented: “someone’s hungry.”

“I always am,” Henry said with a shrug. 

“Me, too,” Emma snickered.

Regina rolled her eyes. “You two...are always...h-h-hungry.” But she had barely uttered the words before her own stomach started growling. 

“You are a fine one to talk, Mills,” Emma snickered. 

Regina just shrugged innocently and declared that she was ready to get out of bed. 

“Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” Henry asked sweetly and batted his big, brown eyes at Regina. 

“May...we,” Regina corrected in that professor like manner. “And no....we m-m-may not. You can......have......oatmel.” 

“But moooo-ooom....” 

“Henry.” Regina said simply, and now she definitely had both the mom-voice and look going on.

“Urgh, fine,” Henry said begrudgingly. “I’ll just ask Malena if we can have pancakes tonight.”

Regina raised an eyebrow as she shuffled out of bed with Neal in her arms. “I.....cannot....imagine the outcome....of that.” 

“She doesn’t know to cook?” Emma guessed with a snicker. 

“Definitely......not.” 

“Wasn’t she the one who blew up a stove when you guys were teenagers?” Henry piped up. 

“Blew up a stove?!” Emma echoed, mouth falling open. 

Regina flashed Henry a little smile. “She didn’t....blow up a stove, sweetie......but she did....set it....on fire.” She turned to Emma and explained: “it was when we were......s-n-n-n-nineteen and had......just   
moved....into our first....apartment.... she set the s-s-stove on fire......by accident. The firefighters....showed up and.....reprimanded us.”

“Wow,” Emma laughed. “I mean, I know I’m bad in a kitchen, but at least that has never happened.” 

Regina chuckled at the memory. “She....may have the......p-p-p-pool story, but I’ve...got this....one.”

“What pool story?” Henry asked curiously. 

“Never...you mind,” Regina said quickly. She clearly had little interest in letting Henry know about the shenanigans she had been up to when she was a teenager.

Emma suffocated a grin as she scrambled out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe. She took Neal from Regina so she could get the chance to grab her own bathrobe. Neal gurgled in her arms, but not entirely happy now. Emma recognized this particular gurgle. The little boy was undoubtedly starting to get hungry. 

They headed downstairs, and Emma was happy to see Regina act like her usual, effective self. She didn’t seem affected by the way she had woken up. She was smiling and chatting with Emma and Henry like she always did. 

“So, kid?” Emma asked as she fed Neal his morning bottle. “What are you and Malena gonna do tonight?” 

“We’re gonna watch E.T!” Henry said excitedly, and his brown eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“Malena....is gonna love...that,” Regina commented as she brought a pot of freshly made coffee over to the table. Emma couldn’t really tell whether her girlfriend was being sarcastic or not. Maybe she   
wasn’t. Maybe Malena just so happened to be an incardinated E.T fan. 

“But we might also watch Pete’s Dragon,” Henry continued. “She texted and asked me.” 

“She asked you?” Emma chuckled. 

“Yup.” 

“Malena has....always loved....a....good dragon,” Regina said, and now she was most definitely joking.

Emma laughed as she tipped the bottle just a little so Neal could get the last few drops of milk. 

Henry grinned into his oatmeal. His eyes were still sparkling, and there was no doubt that he was really looking forward to spending an evening with his godmother. And Emma was looking forward to spending an evening with Regina. She loved their kids dearly, but it had been a while since she last had some one-on-one time with her girlfriend. Regina looked up at her and smiled. Perhaps she knew exactly what Emma was thinking. She probably did. Sometimes it really felt as though Regina was capable of reading Emma’s mind completely. Emma returned the smile. She would have absolutely loved to continue the “eye flirting”, but then her cellphone rang, and the blonde had to leave Regina to the task of feeding Neal while she fetched the ringing phone. She smiled when she recognized the caller id. 

“Hey, David,” she greeted as she answered the phone. 

“Hello Emma,” the man in question greeted. 

“It’s really nice to hear from you again,” Emma said warmly. “How are you doing, David?”

“I had a good night, and I had two large portions of oatmeal for breakfast,” David told her and the way he said it, made it sound like he was a kid away on a camping trip. Not in the hospital after an attempted suicide. He sounded like the man Emma had gotten a few glimpses of when she was a kid. A happy David who had watched movies with her and made popcorn on those rare occasions where   
Mary Margaret hadn’t been around. Emma’s chest felt as though it was filled to the brim with warmth. “That’s really good to hear, David!”

“And how are you doing?” David asked. “Did I interrupt you right in the middle of breakfast?” 

“No-no, not at all,” Emma assured. “And we’re doing really well. Regina is just giving Neal the rest of his morning bottle. He’s still eating like a champion.”

“That’s very nice to hear,” David said a bit apprehensive, and Emma figured that he probably felt a bit weird talking about Neal after everything they had discussed yesterday. 

Regina read Emma’s mind to perfection. “Tell...him,” the brunette said softly and smiled down at the little boy in her arms. 

Emma smiled at her girlfriend. She was right, really. Why wait? Why make David nervous and apprehensive? He had been that entirely too much for his adult life. It was time to change that!

“You know what, David,” Emma said warmly. “Regina and I really appreciate that you gave us time to think about adopting Neal, but it turns out that we don’t need to think about it at all.” 

Henry’s head whipped up, and he smiled. 

“You’ve already reached a decision?” David asked slightly surprised. 

“We have,” Emma confirmed and grinned goofily as Regina softly praised Neal for “being such a good little lion and finishing his bottle”. 

“And...what have you decided?” David asked, and now he definitely sounded nervous. 

“We’ve decided to say yes,” Emma said immediately and shuffled closer so she could put a hand on Regina’s shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. “Neal is already a member of our family, and honestly,   
we can’t imagine to say goodbye to him. If you still feel the same, Regina and I would love to adopt Neal.” 

There was a moment of silence, and then David said: “Oh Emma, I’m so happy to hear that! I really, really am! This is the best thing for everyone. Neal will get a happy, safe childhood. He deserves that.” 

“He does,” Emma said and thought of her own childhood which had been full of fear and anxiety. She couldn’t do anything about that now, but she could ensure that things were different for Neal. She could give him the childhood she’d never had. And Henry too. He’d had his fair share of bad experiences and fear as well. Never again, Emma silently vowed to herself.

“I will contact my lawyer and have him set up the paperwork,” David said. “Since this will be a kinship adoption, and an open one too, it shouldn’t be too difficult, or take too long.”

“Are you saying that Regina and I will just have to sign on the dotted line, and Neal will be ours?” Emma half-joked and felt very light upon hearing the words “open adoption”. David wanted a relationship with Neal. 

“Yes,” David said with a slight chuckle. “More or less. Kathryn has been kind enough to help me with looking into things, and it would appear that since both parties agree, the road should be relatively smooth.” 

“That sounds great,” Emma said and smiled. Something fluttered in her chest. Neal really would be theirs. Like, for real. 

“I’m really sorry that this is such a short phone call, but I’m supposed to take a walk with Kathryn in five minutes, and I wouldn’t want to be late for that,” David apologized a bit sheepishly. 

“Then you’re in a hurry,” Emma laughed. “Have a good walk, David, and tell nurse Kathryn I said hi.”

“I’ll do that,” David chuckled. “Give my best to Regina and Henry. And to my...grandson.” 

“I’ll...I’ll do that,” Emma said, recovering fast from the surprise at hearing David refer to Neal as his grandson. David wished them a good day, and then they ended the call. Emma put the phone down on   
the table and said: “well, David sends his love to us and....his grandson.” 

“’Grandson’...huh?” Regina said softly as she patted Neal on the back in an attempt to make him burp like he was supposed to. 

“Does that mean that Neal is going to be ours?” Henry asked excitedly. 

“Yep, kid. That is exactly what it means,” Emma confirmed. 

“YES!” Henry cried excitedly and shook his fist in the air. 

As on cue, Neal burped loudly and then cooed in something that could have been joy. 

Emma and Regina laughed heartedly, and Regina said warmly: “well...done, little one. That was....a good one!” 

Neal gurgled in her arms, clearly proud. 

“We’re actually having another kid,” Emma said as she sat back down. She shook her head. She could barely keep up. 

“We...are,” Regina said softly, but then grimaced when her phone started ringing in the living room. 

“Ten bucks that’s Zelena!” Henry cried. 

Emma rolled her eyes. They didn’t exactly need to bet anything. Zelena called Regina every single morning. The redhead claimed it was to “ask for pregnancy advices”, but Emma had seen through her ruse long ago. Zelena was actually having a hard time living “by herself”. Well, Chad lived with her, but he often was away on business in Boston, and Emma had a feeling that Zelena missed her sister more than she was willing to let on. 

Regina gave Neal to Emma and then she walked into the living room to find her phone. A moment later, Emma and Henry heard her say: “good morning.... sister dear. How...are you doing? And how....is my little...niece or nephew?” 

As usually, Zelena gave a long and complicated answer. Regina came back into the kitchen and rolled her eyes in amusement as she listened to her sister’s answer. 

“Dinner,” Emma whispered. 

Regina’s brow crinkled in confusion as she mouthed back ‘what?’

“Ask her to come for dinner next Saturday,” Emma whispered. “She’ll be home alone, won’t she?” 

Putting the pieces together, Regina smiled and nodded. She patiently waited until Zelena was done talking, and then she said: “that sounds...nice, dear. How would...you like to......come over....for dinner next...Saturday? I’m making....pot roast.”

The response was clearly positive. Emma could hear Zelena chirp eagerly as she gave her answer, and Emma felt pretty good about herself. There was no reason why Zelena should walk around and miss Regina. As far as Emma was concerned, Zelena could come over for dinner every weekend. 

“That’s...settled then,” Regina said and smiled. “Yes... next Saturday at....seven o’clock. I am....looking forward to seeing you. And seeing how....big you’ve....become since the....last time.” She laughed heartedly, and Emma could hear Zelena do the same. 

“No, Emma and I are....going out tonight,” Regina continued her phone conversation and her smile widened. “Yes. To....Tony’s. Mhmm... What? No, we don’t....need a babysitter... It’s very nice of you to offer, but we’ve....already found one.” Zelena was clearly asking questions, because Regina grinned and replied: “Malena....Yes. We’ve asked...Malena to babysit tonight. Mhmm....Henry is...looking f-f-forward to spending time with his....godmother.” she looked at her son. “Aren’t you...sweetheart?”

“Yup!” Henry said between mouthfuls of oatmeal. “Malena’s so cool!” 

“You...heard the boy,” Regina chuckled. “Apparently, his....godmother is....cool.” 

“She IS!” Henry said firmly. “And she’s so funny!” 

“Make sure to tell her that,” Emma chuckled. “I’m sure she would love to hear that.” 

“And besides, if she and Ursula wants to have a baby sometimes, she can practice on Neal,” Henry said matter of factly. 

Emma spluttered, and Regina said into the phone: “please....tell me you....heard that....little nugget.” And Zelena clearly had. Emma could definitely hear her laugh in the other end of the phone. 

“You think...so?” Regina said, and now she looked really proud. “I haven’t even...noticed.” she and Zelena talked for a few more minutes, and then Regina said her goodbye and ended the call. 

“What?” Emma asked as soon as Regina had put the phone down. “What is it you haven’t noticed?” she was really curious to find out what had made Regina smile like that. 

“Zelena thinks that....I am speaking with less...pauses,” Regina said dreamily. 

“Oh. Yeah, I’ve noticed that too,” Emma smiled, reaching over so she could take Regina’s hand and squeeze it. 

“I am doing...well,” Regina observed, and there was that proud smile again....... 

That same night, Emma was standing in the bathroom and trying her best to make her hair do her bidding. She had already changed into her date dress. Actually, it was THE date dress. The silver sequin one she had worn for the classical concert. 

Right now, she was in the middle of assuring that her styled curls fell perfectly over her shoulders. It had been quite some time since she and Regina had been on a date. Emma wanted to look perfect. 

Obviously, she knew that looks weren’t everything. There was a million different reasons why Regina loved her, and her looks wasn’t what mattered the most. But still, Emma wanted to look like she had made an effort. There had been a lot of sweatpants and boxy baseball shirts lately. And while there was nothing wrong with sweatpants and baseball shirts, Emma wanted to go all out for tonight. 

Finally, Emma managed to make that one last little strand of hair sit perfectly, and she grinned broadly at her own reflection. She didn’t look half bad tonight. Her dress was still sitting perfectly, and it was not crumpled at all. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back. Her eye makeup was light and barely there. Just a little bit to hide her dark circles and to make her eyes look bigger. And she was wearing lipstick tonight. Pale pink lipstick that made her lips seem a little shiny. And hopefully irresistible. You see, Emma had a secret weapon tonight. Her lipstick was strawberry flavored. That would be a nice surprise for Regina when she kissed her. Emma smirked a bit at her own reflection. Hopefully, there would be lots of kissing tonight. There hadn’t been a lot of those either lately. It was nobody’s fault, they had just been really busy with Neal and Henry and life and everything. But Emma had every intention of changing that. In other words... Tonight she was going to romance the hell out of Regina. And she couldn’t wait. She knew that Regina too was looking forward to this date. She hadn’t been talking about anything beside it, and Emma found Regina’s excitement to be positively adorable. 

Emma stopped messing around with her hair. She knew that if she kept fussing around with it, she would only end up messing it up rather than fixing it. And that was not the intention. She had already spent too long in the bathroom. She knew that Regina was waiting for her downstairs. Emma had heard the sound of the brunette’s high heels clack past the bathroom door. Which meant that it was time for Emma to get a move on. The blonde scrutinized herself one last time and turned around and left the bathroom. She was being exceptionally careful when she walked down the stairs. She even held on to the railing. She too was wearing high heels tonight and let’s just say that falling down the stairs and accidentally breaking her neck was not on her list over things to do tonight. She was more intending to have a nice night out with Regina. Maybe with some dancing. If she could persuade Regina. The blonde grinned.

Emma made it downstairs and found Henry sitting in the kitchen with his head bowed over a comic book. She gave his hair a fond ruffle. “Hey kid, whacha’ reading?”

“Wolverine,” Henry said annoyed as he looked up at. He probably could have thought of something else to say too, but instead he flashed her a toothy grin. “You look really nice, Ma.”

“Thanks, Hen,” Emma said fondly and teased: “let’s hope your mom thinks so too. Where’s she hiding?”

“No one is hiding,” Regina said as she emerged from the living room where she had been hanging out with Neal. 

Emma whipped around, and her jaw threatened to hit the floor as she looked at Regina. She was wearing a red dress. And not just any old red dress, no she was wearing THE red dress. The date-dress.   
The one she had been wearing for the classical concert. Her dark hair had been styled in curls, her lips had been painted red, and she was wearing a row of pearls around her neck. Emma suddenly got a flashback from the first time she had seen Regina wearing that dress. She had been wearing a scarf around her neck. Definitely not pearls. Emma flashed her a big, shit-eating grin. “You look amazing.” 

“Why thank you...my love,” Regina beamed. “You look....so beautiful tonight...too.”

“Okay, eww!” Henry protested and covered his ears. “Stop gushing about each other, guys! It’s gross.” 

“No, it’s not. You’re just not old enough to find it nice,” Emma teased. 

Henry looked rather defiantly as he muttered something about how he NEVER EVER would gush like that over ANYONE. Emma and Regina who knew better, exchanged a look and a grin. 

“When’s Mal coming over?” Henry asked, ruthlessly interrupting their eye....something. 

“It....won’t be long....if she’s....on time,” Regina said and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. 

“Is that a list over the do’s and don’ts’s for taking care of Neal?” Emma half-teased.

Regina flashed her a crucifying look. “Yes... my love. It is.”

Emma chuckled as she walked over to her girlfriend and slipped an arm around her waist from behind. “Relax,” she murmured into Regina’s hair. “Malena will do fine. I know she will. And Henry is gonna help her. Isn’t that right, kiddo?”

“Yup,” Henry confirmed. 

“See? You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Mills,” Emma said softly. “The only thing you have to think about is having an awesome time with me. Easy peasy.”

Regina chuckled warmly. “I can....definitely...do that.”

“Atta girl,” Emma snickered and gave Regina’s waist a little squeeze. 

“You guys are being totally gross tonight!” Henry complained, and Emma chuckled because she knew that she and Regina were in fact being unapologetically “gross” tonight. But was she planning on stopping it? Nah. As long as they didn’t start to “suck face” in front of Henry, they should be all good. 

Ding-dong!

“Ooops, looks like our nanny is here,” Emma joked as she released Regina. 

“And...right on time....too,” Regina observed. “That’s...impressive. And...unlike her.” 

Henry ignored his mother’s bad joke and rushed into the hallway. Emma heard him open the door and then excitedly greet Malena. Emma wasn’t sure, but it sounded like Malena was referring to Henry as   
“mini-Regina”. That made Emma chuckle, and she was a bit sad that Regina couldn’t hear it from the living room. She had gone in there to pick up Neal. Exactly 1,5 seconds BEFORE he had started to fuss. Regina’s baby radar was a little better than Emma’s still, but the blonde was learning quickly. 

Henry came back into the kitchen with Malena in tow. She was dressed more casually than Emma ever had seen her. She was wearing a pair of light wash blue jeans and a blue sweater. Her blonde hair had simply been pulled into a low ponytail. 

“Good evening, dear,” she said as she greeted Emma with a smile. 

“Hey,” Emma said and tried not to smile. She had clearly just been updated to “dear”. “Thank you for being down for babysitting tonight, that’s really-“ 

“I’m not a baby!” Henry protested and interrupted Emma’s thank you’s. 

“Indeed you’re not,” Malena agreed. “It won’t be long before you’ll be taller than your mother, young man. But then again, that is not terribly hard to achieve.”

“Excuse...me?” Regina asked as she came into the kitchen with Neal in her arms. “You’ve been here for....what, five....minutes, and you’re already....insulting me?” 

“I’d never,” Malena quickly assured. “I was merely stating that you’re not that tall. Hello, my darling. Don’t you look quite spiffing tonight. You both do.” 

“Thank you,” Emma chuckled as Malena walked over Regina and kissed her twice on each kiss like she always did. 

Neal cooed in Regina’s arms, and Maleficent tilted her head at the baby. “Hello, my little one. I’m afraid you’ll be stuck with me for the night. Your caregivers are going out to paint the town. Or something like that. It’s been a while since I’ve last been on a date. Ursula and I are both working too much. We’re working on that.” 

Emma chuckled at the admission and then corrected: “actually, we’re not quite Neal’s caregivers anymore.” 

“And exactly what does that mean?” Malena asked, immediately alert. “Surely, he’s not going back to Toronto?” 

“Not...quite,” Regina said. “David has asked...if Neal can stay here...permanently.”

“Permanently?” Malena echoed a bit confused. “And what does that mean?”

“Mom and Ma are going to adopt Neal!” Henry announced. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Malena first looked a bit surprised, but then she smiled widely at both of them. “That is excellent news. He fits right in.” she turned her attention to Regina. “And you always did want a whole nest of   
babies.” 

Emma spluttered as she shot her girlfriend an amused look. “A whole nest of babies?” 

“I said....that once. When I was....eighteen,” Regina defended. 

“And I have never forgotten it,” Malena teased. “I never forget anything.” 

Emma chuckled now. “A whole nest, huh? We’ll have to adopt lots more then.”

“Good idea!” Henry piped up. 

“I think...our taxi will be....here in a moment,” Regina said quickly. She was blushing a little bit. 

Emma chuckled. “Right you are, babe.”

“Yes, do go on,” Malena encouraged. “The little ones and I will be just fine. I’ve seen you made a list for me regarding the littlest dragon. I trust the oldest dragon will help me with that.”

“Yeah!” Henry assured with a chuckle. “If you make me pancakes.”

“Without....setting the stove...on fire,” Regina added. 

Malena sighed gravely. “Oh, please don’t tell me you’ve told Emma about that.” 

“Of course she has,” Emma chuckled and wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist. 

“Guilty....as charged,” Regina joked. 

Malena sighed again. “Get out of here, will you.”

“Alright, alright, we’re leaving,” Emma laughed. 

Henry gave both of them a hug. “Have a nice time, moms.”

Regina ruffled Henry’s hair. “Be good....for Malena. And help her......with Neal.” 

“Roger,” Henry said with a grin. 

“And bed....by nine....thirty. That’s the rule. Don’t....try to....negotiate it.”

Henry made a face now. “I wasn’t gonna.”

Emma and Regina exchanged a look. They both knew that Henry was an expert in trying to negotiate his bedtime. He had long tried to coax them into letting him go to bed at ten, but Regina blankly refused that. He was going to bed at nine thirty in the weekend. Nine during the schooldays. Period. 

Regina threw herself into telling Malena all about Neal’s list, but Emma was scared of two things. One: Malena would end up getting nervous. And two: they would miss their taxi which had just pulled up outside. So Emma gently interrupted Regina’s professorial lecture and suggested that they headed out. So that was exactly what they did. After one more goodbye (and a good luck), they left the house....

“So.... a whole nest of babies, huh?” Emma said as they sat in the taxi on the way to Tony’s. 

Regina’s cheeks tinted pink again. “I said....a lot of things....when I was a teenager.”

“Do you still want a nest full of babies, Mills?” Emma asked softly and gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. 

Regina was quiet for a moment but then admitted: “I’ve always......did want a lot of....children.” 

“You’re such a mom,” Emma teased in the sweetest way possible. 

Regina chuckled lightly. “Yes, I suppose...I am.”

“Well, in that case...” Emma gave her girlfriends hand a little squeeze again. “We’re gonna be real busy then.” 

“I don’t think.... a whole nest...full of babies...is a good...idea,” Regina pointed out. 

“Okay, maybe not a whole nest, but a couple of more, yeah?” Emma laughed. 

Regina didn’t laugh. She tilted her head. “Are you...actually serious....right now?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said with another soft chuckle. “We’re good at the kid thing, and I wanna give you anything you want.” 

“YOU have to....want it too, Emma,” Regina said seriously. 

“And I do,” Emma said and lowered her voice as she leaned forward and murmured: “I really wanna have babies with you.” 

Regina laughed and called her “ridiculous”, and Emma felt ridiculous. Ridiculously in love with her girlfriend. 

During the rest of the taxi ride, they mostly chatted about how nice it was to being able to spend an evening away from home for a change. 

“How do you think Malena is doing?” 

“She’ll be...fine,” Regina said firmly. “She might not....have a ton of experience with....babies, but she did......change Henry’s diaper many times when I was....incapacitated.”

“Why were you incapacitated?” Emma asked curiously. 

“Mastitis,” Regina said and grimaced slightly at the memory. 

“Oh.”

“Yes, it was....quite painful.”

“I can only imagine,” Emma said with a nod. “Good thing you had Malena to help you then.” 

“And...Zelena,” Regina added and smiled. “She hung...around a lot...too.”

“She still does,” Emma chuckled. “She misses her little sister.”

“It would...appear so,” Regina said warmly, but her mind clearly wasn’t all that set on Zelena right now. She played with Emma’s fingers, and Emma had to physically stop herself from purring. 

“What do you think Malena will make Henry for dinner?” the blonde inquired. 

Regina chuckled. “I’m guessing....they’ll order a...pizza or something.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right about that,” Emma snickered. “Henry is going to have the best night ever!”

“He’ll...force her to watch Jurassic Park,” Regina predicted. 

“You think so?” 

“I...know so,” Regina chuckled. 

Emma chuckled too, and now she really picked up on the fact that Regina did indeed speak with less and less pauses. And less breathlessness. Her voice was still hoarse, and it always would be, and Emma would be kinda sad if it wasn’t. She loved Regina’s hoarse, sexy voice. 

“Penny...for your thoughts, my...darling?” Regina asked softly. 

“I was thinking about you. I always am,” Emma said smoothly, and to her surprise, the taxi driver laughed a bit. In a way that suggested he found them to be positively adorable. And Emma thought to herself that they WERE fucking adorable. 

**********

Soon the taxi pulled up in front of Tony’s. Emma and Regina thanked him, payed him and then headed inside the restaurant. They discarded their coats on the hat stand. Emma took a few seconds to shamelessly ogling Regina, and then they continued into the restaurant itself. They were immediately greeted by a waiter. 

“Reservation for Swan?” Emma asked and smiled at him.

“Just follow me, miss Swan,” the waiter said and returned his smile. 

That was exactly what they did. They followed him through the restaurant and over to a table near the window. This was very nice, Emma thought to herself. White table cloth. Lid candles. Perfect. The waiter disappeared to fetch them some menus, and Emma was faster than lightening itself as she skittered around the table and pulled Regina’s chair out with the word: “milady.” 

Regina rolled her eyes but still smiled warmly as she sat down. “Thank you...dear.” 

“Pulling out the chair for you is a part of my job description,” Emma joked as she walked around the table and sat down opposite Regina. “You hungry?” 

“I am,” Regina confirmed. 

“Me too. I’m absolutely famished as Zelena would say.” Emma snickered lightly. 

“She would say that,” Regina agreed, laughing too. 

“But it’s not her we’re supposed to talk about tonight,” Emma continued as she leaned forward and put her hand over Regina’s. 

“It’s...not?” 

“Nope. Tonight we’re supposed to talk about you. And how absolutely stunning you look in that dress.”

Regina used her free hand to pat Emma’s. “You look...so beautiful too, my love. That is...the dress you...wore when...we went to the...concert.” 

“You remember,” Emma smiled. 

“Of course I...do.” 

“It feels like that was ages ago,” Emma mused to herself. 

“Emma, it IS...ages ago,” Regina chuckled. “I was...so different and...guarded back then. And look...how long we’ve come....since.”

“Yeah, lots of things has happened since that concert,” Emma nodded.

“We had....our first kiss...after the concert,” Regina recalled, and her dark eyes sparkled. 

But Emma squirmed a bit. “Yeah. We did. And sometimes I wish I could have done that differently, you weren’t-“

“I WAS,” Regina gently yet firmly interrupted her. “Believe me, I...was. Completely...and utterly. My feelings were....just too jumbled for me...to...recognize it. But I can assure you.... my first....instinctive feeling after......that kiss....was happiness. So.....don’t wish....you could change anything....okay? Because I....wouldn’t.”

“I believe you,” Emma said, and then the waiter came back with two menus. 

“Maybe you’ve already decided what you want to drink tonight?” he asked and glanced at the wine card. 

Neither Emma nor Regina had actually looked at the wine card, but Emma asked Regina: “we want red wine, don’t we?”

“Red wine?” Regina echoed and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I mean, we’re taking a taxi home for once,” Emma said. 

Regina chuckled, agreed: “red wine sounds good.”

Then they looked through the menu, and it didn’t take Regina long to decide that she wanted steak and potatoes. Emma settled on salmon with sweet potato fries and made a joke about them switching roles, because salmon was definitely something Regina could have chosen. 

The waiter took their menu cards away, and it didn’t take long before he returned with two glasses of red wine for them.

“Cheers, babe,” Emma said as she raised her glass. 

Regina’s dark eyes sparkled in the light from the candles. “Cheers, my...love.” the two glasses clinked together, and Emma took a moment to acknowledge how much she had missed this aspect of their relationship. 

Their food soon arrived, and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw Regina throw herself into the eating process with vigor. “Wow, you really are hungry. That’s good to see.” 

Regina carefully swallowed before speaking. “Being on a....liquid diet really...makes you appreciate....solid food.” 

“Yeah. I get that.”

Regina continued eating, but then she suddenly stopped, brought a hand up to her throat and uttered a surprised: “oh.”

“’Oh’?” Emma echoed and raised an eyebrow. “What’s ‘oh’? Is something wrong?” 

“No, I.....I’ve just...forgotten to powder my...throat,” Regina said, still sounding completely surprised. 

“Oh,” Emma echoed. Now she was a bit surprised too. Powdering her throat was something Regina always did before going out. Just to mask the scar on her throat just a little bit. But tonight she had forgotten. 

“I guess I....must have been...too focused on getting dressed. And getting...out of the door,” Regina said. 

“Does it bother you?” Emma asked softly. “That you forgot to powder your throat?” 

“No,” Regina said. “That’s what...so surprising.” 

“Oh,” Emma said again and smiled. Regina forgetting to cover the little scar on her throat and furthermore not caring about it was a very good thing.

“Cheers...to you,” Regina said happily as she raised her glass of wine again. 

“Nu-uh. Cheers to you. And the nest full of babies we’re going to adopt.” 

Regina laughed and shook her head. “You’ll....never let that....go, will you?”

“Never,” Emma assured and teasingly added: “we’re gonna have a ton of babies, Mills.” 

“Good...god,” Regina said and stuffed another piece of steak inside her mouth. 

Emma too dived back into the food, and once she had swallowed, she teased: “I hate to break it to you, babe, but this is almost better than your food.”

“This is....definitely better than my food,” Regina corrected and looked quite euphoric as she chewed her way through a potato. 

“Don’t give the food that look, Mills,” Emma teased. “It really isn’t fair when I’m sitting right here.” 

Regina blushed a bit. “I wasn’t....aware that I was....giving the food any...look.”

“You totally are,” Emma snickered. “And I’ll have you know that it’s a look I’ve seen quite a few times before.” 

Regina blushed harder, took a sip of her wine and told Emma to ‘be quiet’. 

Emma just laughed. She felt pretty proud that she could make thirty six year old Regina blush like a schoolgirl. That was quite the accomplishment, really. 

They finished their meals way too quickly, but of course the evening wasn’t over just because of that. Emma asked if Regina wanted any dessert, and Regina first tried to say no and convince the blonde that she was full, but after a bit more coaxing from Emma, Regina admitted that the chocolate pie looked exceptionally good. Emma agreed with that and casually announced that she would definitely order herself a piece. That did the trick. Regina smiled and said that she too would like a piece of chocolate pie. Two slices of pie was ordered, and Emma even asked the waiter to refill their empty glasses. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Emma, you know...one glass is my limit. I’ll get...drunk.” 

Emma chuckled lightly. “Good thing you’re not driving, huh?” 

Regina scowled and shook her head a bit. 

“You’re not actually mad that I asked for more wine, are you?” 

“No,” Regina said, and her eyes twinkled as she smiled teasingly. “But I’m warning....you. That wine....will go straight to....my legs.” 

“I’ll carry you then,” Emma laughed. “It would be my pleasure.” 

“Oh, I’m....sure it would....dear.” 

Emma leaned forward slightly and put her hand over Regina’s. “Are you having a good time?”

“Absolutely,” Regina beamed and turned her palm upwards so they could hold hands more properly. “Are...you?” 

“Definitely,” Emma assured.

Regina used her free hand to push a curl behind her ear. “I was thinking....how about we....try and....do this once.... every...week?” 

“One date per week?” Emma chuckled. “I’m in.” 

“It...doesn’t have to be....going to a....restaurant every time,” Regina said. 

“I’m still in,” Emma chuckled. “I’m in for all of it, Mills.” 

Regina smiled, and her eyes definitely widened when the waiter came over with two slices of chocolate pie that looked like it would melt on the tongue. The waiter refilled their wine glasses, said “bon   
Appetit!” with a rather horrible accent and then left. 

“Cheers, beautiful,” Emma said as she raised her glass. 

“Cheers,” Regina parroted, raising her glass. She took a small sip and then said: “I’m telling you....I’ll get....drunk. You have....been warned.”

Emma laughed. “We’ll overcome that too, I’m sure. And besides, I’ve seen you drunk before. During the train ride.”

“And in....the hospital,” Regina smirked. “It might have....been anesthesia, but I assure you.... I felt drunk.” 

“You looked pretty drunk too,” Emma snickered. “Very cute and cross eyed.” 

Regina laughed and shook her head at the memory, and Emma thought to herself how nice this was. What a perfectly, wonderful evening this was. She was definitely more than up for doing this once every   
week. 

“Do you......think Ruby would......be up for babysitting next Friday when we’re...going to that....book signing?” Regina asked. 

“Sure, why not,” Emma said with a light shrug and then shook her head slightly. “God, I can’t believe how many bookstores that wants a book signing event.” 

“I can,” Regina smiled. “You are....a genius writer....my love.”

“And my ego is overinflated,” Emma teased. 

Regina laughed. 

“Did you read the chapter I left for you yesterday morning?” Emma asked a bit sheepishly. She had been meaning to ask Regina about it yesterday, but they had been too busy.

“I did,” Regina answered. She didn’t look sheepish. She was smirking. 

“And what did you think?” Emma prodded as Regina took a sip of her wine. 

Regina sat her glass of wine down and licked her lips. “It was very...good. Quite....juicy. Perhaps...you should make it so....I read the chapters...at night instead.”

“Right,” Emma said and felt a mixture between arousal and amusement. “Got it. You really liked it?” 

“Yes, dear,” Regina said hushed. “I really....really did.” 

“Good. All I wanted to know.”

Regina dug into her chocolate pie again, and Emma felt a hundredth percent distracted as she saw her girlfriend lick a bit of chocolate away from the corner of her mouth. Emma imagined licking that chocolate away from Regina’s mouth, and she had to cross her legs under the table. Regina looked up at her. She had clearly noticed the little shift. “Everything...okay?” 

“Leg cramp,” Emma lied. 

Regina tilted her head in a way that suggested she didn’t really believe that, but before she could get the chance to investigate further, Emma swiftly changed the subject: “have you thought more about whether you want to go back to work?” 

“No,” Regina said. “I’m still...considering.” 

“Which is totally fine,” Emma nodded. “But it would actually be pretty perfect if you did.”

“It...would?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “Let’s be honest, I probably won’t be working at Dragon Publishing for long. My book is selling pretty good if I do say so myself. Good enough for me to be able to quit my job and   
dedicate my time to writing. I could become a writer/stay at home mom. Write while Neal is sleeping, and Henry is in school. And I could pick him up from school.”

“Are....you sure you’d be...okay with that?” Regina asked skeptically. “Writing is your....passion, Emma. I would hate....if you got too...distracted to...write.” 

“I have many passions,” Emma smiled. “You being the first one-“

Regina clicked her tongue in response. 

“And taking care of our kids and making sure they’re thriving is another one,” Emma continued. “And of course writing. Which I would get plenty of time to do at home. You don’t have to worry, beautiful.”

But Regina did look a bit worried though. Emma knew that look, and she immediately asked: “wanna tell me what you’re thinking right now?” 

Regina shook her head a bit. “It wouldn’t....be right of me....to bring it up...on our date.” 

“I doubt the room will light up in smoke if you do,” Emma said, only partially trying to be funny. “Nor will I. Come on. Tell me.” 

The look Regina flashed her was positively vulnerable. “He didn’t...like that I was...working. And I know....that you obviously aren’t....like that, but....talking about going back to....work still seems to....trigger something for...some reason. Maybe because it was...one of the last things....we argued about....before....well, you know.” She took a gulp of her wine. 

“We don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to,” Emma said softly and gave Regina’s hand a little squeeze. “You don’t have to decide anything right now or tomorrow or next month or next year. You have all the time in the world, my love.” 

“I think I’ll....talk to my therapist about...it,” Regina said thoughtfully. “She usually have....some words of....wisdom.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Emma said proudly. Regina wasn’t bottling anything up. Instead they were talking about it in a very healthy manner. Nothing was taboo between them. 

“Now...” Regina said briskly and flashed Emma a warm and genuinely. “Let’s toast....and talk about....something....more cheerful.” 

“Sure,” Emma smiled as she raised her glass. “We could talk about how awesome that dress of yours is. I’d love to discuss that for the rest of the night.” 

Regina laughed. “It’s nothing....you haven’t seen....before.”

“Doesn’t matter. I am still more than capable of appreciating it, thank you very much. And cheers.”

“Cheers, my...love,” Regina smiled as their glasses clinked together once more, and Emma found herself getting lost in those dark eyes of hers...

Regina hadn’t been lying about the wine. As the night had progressed, and her second glass of wine slowly had been emptied, she had gradually become more and more amusing. She wasn’t drunk-drunk, but definitely tipsy. Adorably giggly. She laughed at every joke Emma made. Genuinely laughed. Without rolling her eyes or shaking her head. And that was definitely something. 

“I...told you,” Regina said, and now she did shake her head a bit. 

“Yeah, someone is a bit tipsy, huh,” Emma sweetly teased. 

“Well, I’m not....twenty something anymore,” Regina defended, even though it made absolutely no sense. 

“You can’t remember how old I am?” Emma teased and laughed. This was very amusing. Not to mention highly entertaining. 

Regina scrunched up her nose. “Twenty....five?” 

“Nah, I’m afraid you’re bit off, but thanks though,” Emma chuckled.

“Then I’m...sorry. But I can’t....remember how old...you are right...now,” Regina said a bit sheepishly. 

“That’s fine,” Emma snickered. “Can you remember your own age?” 

“Thirty two,” Regina said without skipping a beat. 

“Spot on,” Emma told her and chuckled again. 

Regina looked adorably proud. 

“Soooo, you do remember who I am, right?” Emma asked jokingly and tilted her head. 

Regina practically scoffed. “Of...course I do. I always....know who you are, my love.” those were definitely not the words of a tipsy woman. It was completely honest. Emma reached out and squeezed   
Regina’s hand. 

“This is the....best date I’ve ever...been on,” Regina declared and smiled broadly. 

“Happy to hear that,” Emma said and drained the last of her wine. Perhaps she wasn’t entirely sober either, but it was nothing a solid glass of water couldn’t cure. And she was definitely not as far gone as   
Regina. But it was completely fine. Regina looked like she was having a grand old time. Her cheeks were stained rosy, and her brown eyes were sparkling. She looked so happy and contend like this. And she was definitely the most adorable drunk Emma ever had seen. For sure. 

“Do you want more pie, beautiful?” Emma offered. 

“No, thank...you. I’m full,” Regina replied. “Everything was...so delicious!”

“It was,” Emma agreed. “We’ll have to come here more often.” 

“I...second that,” Regina said, and that sentence was so out of character for her, Emma had to laugh. 

Regina immediately looked up. “What’s...funny?” 

“Nothing. Are you ready to leave, Mills?” Emma asked.

“I am,” Regina nodded and proceed to stand from her chair. She took one tentative and wobbly step and frowned as she quickly put a hand on the table to secure herself. “Oh dear.” 

“Don’t move,” Emma laughed as she quickly walked around the table. “Here, I’ll help you.” She elegantly wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist. 

“This is...embarrassing,” Regina stated plainly. 

“Nah, it’s not,” Emma said as she escorted Regina out of the restaurant. “It looks like I’m cuddling my girlfriend. Which is completely true, by the way.”

Regina laughed. A bit more high pitched than normally, Emma noted with a slight grin. Man, Regina was positively adorable when she had a bit to drink. Well, she always was, but it felt like Emma was getting a glimpse of a younger Regina. And that was very nice. 

Emma and Regina made it out to where they had left their coats. Emma didn’t take long to put on her coat, but the left sleeve on Regina’s white trench coat seemed to escape from the brunette. After the third attempt, Regina stated she needed help and then laughed heartedly. 

Emma laughed too as she helped Regina with slipping her arm through the sleeve. “Woops. There we go.” 

“I... love you!” Regina said spontaneously and beamed at Emma. 

“Because I’m helping with your coat?” Emma teased. 

“No, just....in general,” Regina huffed. “That’s...not a problem....is it?” 

“Definitely not,” Emma assured with a grin. God, Regina was funny when she had something to drink. “Come on, professor Mills. Let’s get you home.”

Regina groaned slightly. “Don’t...call me that.”

“I thought you liked when I called you that?” Emma teased. 

“I....do. I like it...too much. That’s why...you shouldn’t...call me that,” Regina said frankly. 

Emma laughed and couldn’t resist to lean in and plant a kiss on Regina’s lips. 

“Ohh,” Regina hummed. “That was....really nice.”

“Happy to hear that. Come on, baby.” Emma made sure to keep a secure grip on Regina’s arm as they left the restaurant. Regina laughed a tad hopelessly. She clearly knew that she was playing with fire, walking in these high heels. She gleefully stated that she would end up falling before they were done walking. 

“Nope. That’s not gonna happen,” Emma said firmly. “I’ll carry you if your legs gets wonkier than this...”

“Wonkier,” Regina repeated. “That’s....a....very funny word.”

“YOU are very funny,” Emma snickered and saw the opportunity to plant a kiss on Regina’s temple. 

They didn’t have to walk very far before Emma managed to flag down a taxi. It pulled up next to them, and Emma felt very grateful when she and Regina were sitting safely in the taxi. As funny as this was, she really wasn’t interested in having Regina falling over. 

“Mmm,” Regina leaned back in the seat. 

“You good?” Emma asked. 

“I...am,” Regina said, turning her head and smiling at the blonde. “I’m just...so happy.” 

Emma’s chest filled with warmth. “Me, too.” 

“This has....been a wonderful night,” Regina said as she wiggled closer to Emma and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. 

Emma pressed another chaste kiss to Regina’s temple. “It definitely has.” 

Regina didn’t answer. Instead her foot started moving up and down in synch with the music playing on the radio. Emma laughed quietly. Regina looked like she could have danced had she been standing up. Or maybe she was overestimating herself a little bit. Emma had a hunch that dancing wouldn’t... well, wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do for Regina. At least not when wearing high heels. 

“It’s been....a while since I last....was this tipsy,” Regina said happily. 

“Yeah, you weren’t this tipsy on the train,” Emma said warmly. 

Regina chuckled. “Maybe I.....shouldn’t have had so much......red wine.”

“You had two glasses only. You’re good. You just need a bit of water.”

“I don’t want....Henry to see me like.... this,” Regina said firmly.

“Well, if Malena did her job, he has been asleep for hours,” Emma quipped. 

“Let’s....hope so,” Regina murmured and stretched her legs slightly. 

Emma patted her hand lightly. Just as she thought she couldn’t possibly be more in love with Regina, the brunette gave her new reasons. Being extremely adorable when drunk. That was a very valid reason, right? 

“That pie.... was really....good,” Regina said spontaneously. 

“Yeah, it sure was,” Emma nodded. 

“But perhaps......I shouldn’t have....eaten so...much,” Regina mused more to herself than to Emma. 

Emma scoffed. “Why the hell not? You liked it. That’s the most important thing, right?”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed. “I suppose...so.” 

The taxi drove down the street, and at some point, Regina started to quietly hum along to the music in the radio, and Emma could sense that the taxi driver was amused. And Emma couldn’t blame him for that. Regina was undoubtedly funny when she was tipsy.

They reached the house just fine. Emma paid the taxi driver, and once he had driven off, Emma and Regina embarked on the journey up the steps to the porch. Regina tripped on the third and final step, and Emma yelped as she swiftly caught Regina around the middle. “Woah.” 

“Oops,” Regina said with a chuckle. “I told you......I would fall.”

“And I told you, I would be there to catch you.” 

“You a-always......are,” Regina said nonchalantly. 

Emma tried not to aww out loud as she opened the door and both of them quietly slipped inside the hallway. Regina might be tipsy, but she knew that she had to be quiet. And she even managed to get her coat off on her own. She missed the coat rack when she tried to hang it up, though, and the white trench coat ended up on the floor. Emma felt all kinds of quick as she swiftly bend down and picked up the coat and hung it where it belonged. “There we go.” 

“My....Swan in.....shining armor,” Regina gushed. 

Emma had to clap a hand over her mouth in order not to laugh out loud. God, Regina was amusing like this! 

Regina wrestled her high heels off, and once Emma had ridded herself of her own coat and shoes, they quietly went into the living room. 

Malena was sitting on the couch with her long legs tugged up under her. There was a half-empty cup of coffee standing on the coffee table along with Neal’s baby monitor. She was highly engaged with reading the book Regina had left behind sometime earlier today. “Lady Chatterley’s Lover” by D.H. Lawrence. 

Regina stalked into the kitchen to have some water, and the movement made Malena look up. For a moment she looked like a dragon ready to go for the kill, but then she spotted Emma and smiled. “Ah,” she said as she closed the book. “ Good evening, my dears. There you are. I was expecting you home a lot later.” 

“It’s eleven thirty, Malena.”

“Oh,” Malena looked a bit surprised. “Well, time flies when you’re in good company.”

Emma smiled. “Has the kids been good?”

“Perfect little dragons,” Malena assured. “Henry and I had pizza for dinner and pancakes for dessert. It’s been very nice. Neal was put to bed at about six. He’s been awake four times since, but currently, he’s been asleep for about an hour, and if you’re lucky, he will continue to be so for the next three hours. I figured that this is his bigger nap.”

“You’re right, it is,” Emma confirmed. 

“Henry was in bed by nine thirty five. Not nine thirty. Sorry about that. He did ask some questions about when you would be home, but he fell asleep just fine.”

“That all sounds perfect, Malena. Thank you for watching them,” Emma smiled. 

Malena narrowed her blue eyes slightly. “Where’s your other half? I could have sworn she was with you when you left.” 

Emma chuckled, and as on cue, Regina came into the living room. She was only staggering a little bit, but Malena still chuckled. “My, my. I do believe someone have had a bit to drink.”

“I am..... as......tight as...... a..... boiled owl,” Regina happily announced and took a sip of her water. 

Emma spluttered. “You’re what now?!” 

“Drunk,” Malena translated with a chuckle. “She’s telling me she’s drunk.”

“Oh,” Emma squeaked. “Is that professor slang or something like that?” 

Regina frowned slightly as she lowered her glass. “I can’t....remember right....now. Ask me....again tomorrow.”

Malena laughed heartedly. “That looks like someone needs to go straight to bed if you ask me.”

“Oh yes....that sounds...nice!” Regina said eagerly as she put her glass of water down on the coffee table and draped an arm around Emma’s waist.

“And I think that’s my cue to leave,” Malena laughed. 

“Yeah. Thank you for watching the kids,” Emma said. 

“Yes, thank....you!” Regina chirped in and flashed Malena a smile. 

“You are most welcome, my dears,” Malena said as she gave Emma a hug and kissed Regina once on each cheek. “Have fun with your headache tomorrow. Perhaps I’ll text you to hear how you’re doing.” 

Regina didn’t seem all that concerned with tomorrows headache. In fact she seemed perfectly happy with standing in the living room and sway slightly. Emma trusted she wasn’t gonna fall over, and then she headed into the hall so she could walk Malena out. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Malena said with a chuckle as she grabbed her coat and shrugged it on. “If she suddenly ends up on the floor with a bang....” 

“I really hope she won’t,” Emma said and cringed slightly. “Bye, Malena. Thank you.” 

“What are dragons for,” Malena joked as she opened the front door. “Have fun with getting her up the stairs.”

“Yeah.” Emma grimaced slightly again and took a deep breath of the fresh night air as she watched Malena getting into her car and drive away. Once she couldn’t see the car anymore, Emma closed the   
door and carefully locked it. 

She headed back inside the living room, but Regina was gone. “Huh,” Emma muttered to herself. “Plot twist.” She had half-dreaded finding Regina laying on the floor. Not gone. 

A slight sound coming from upstairs told Emma all she needed to know, and she quickly grabbed Neal’s baby monitor and headed upstairs. She did a quick round. Checked on Henry. The ten year old was peacefully asleep in his bed. Then she quietly peeked into Neal’s room. The baby was fast asleep too and sucking on his pacifier in his sleep. Emma smiled a little. The children looked so darn adorable when they were asleep. And Henry had had a good night with his godmother. That was awesome. 

Emma continued down the hallway and pushed the door to the bedroom open. She quietly stepped inside and gently closed the door behind her. Then she turned around and her mouth opened with a soft pop at what she was seeing. Regina was lying on the bed. She was lying on her belly propped up on her elbow and resting her head in her hand. She was wearing that sheer, red nightgown of hers, and fucking hell, Emma immediately felt a rush of desire course through her. 

“There......you are,” Regina said lowly. “Are you....coming to....bed?” 

“Uhh,” Emma said dumbly, and a very small part of her wondered how the heck Regina had managed to get up the stairs, into the bedroom and undress that fast. 

“I was....hoping we could....continue the......date in a....more private....setting,” Regina said quietly and looked up at Emma with those dark eyes. Right now those eyes were nearly black.

“Uhh...” Emma said again. Holy shit, Regina looked so fucking good in that nightgown! It was inhuman.

Regina frowned now. “Oh......you don’t....want to,” she guessed. “My...bad.” 

“You’re jumping the conclusion, Mills,” Emma said softly as she came closer to the bed. “I always want to. I was just thinking about the kids?” 

“They’re....asleep,” Regina said, and Emma saw the optimism return to her eyes. “Neal will....be asleep for at least....three hours. And Henry....will be......dead to the world......until....ten o’clock tomorrow.”

“You are making some exceptionally good points right now,” Emma praised as she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress. The grey sequin material fell to the floor with a soft thud and left Emma standing in only her midnight blue underwear.

Regina’s eyes widened at that and she held a hand out towards Emma. “Come to....bed, my...love.” 

“You know what, that is the fucking best suggestion I’ve ever heard,” Emma declared as she willingly accepted the hand being held out towards her. Regina tugged her into bed, and it didn’t take long before Emma had one adorably tips and absolutely horny Regina Mills straddling her lap as she kissed the blonde with vigor, and honestly? Emma couldn’t think of a better way to end this date. And she was willing to laugh at the people who claimed that there was no such thing as perfect......

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute fluffy ness? I don't know. I'll think of something ;D


	92. Part Ninety Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for a chapter so cute and fluffy you might barf? Well, here you go :D 
> 
> Not much is happening in this chapter, but oh well.

The next morning started with hearing Neal wailing through the baby monitor at five fifteen. Emma was immediately woken up by the sound, and Regina sat up as though pulled by a string. For a second it looked like she was gonna jump out of bed before Emma could get the chance to. She often did that when Neal was crying early in the morning, but on this particular morning she only managed to swing one leg out of bed before her face contorted in pain and she brought a hand up to palm her forehead. Her hangovers had clearly hit her with full force. 

“Back to bed, Mills,” Emma said and tried not to laugh. “I’ll get him.” 

“You...d-d-don’t h-h-h-have....to,” Regina croaked. “I c-c-c-can t-t-take....him.” 

“You could. Doesn’t mean you should,” Emma said, still trying not to laugh. “Lie back down. I’ll change him and give him a bottle and I’ll bring you a glass of water, yeah? Try and get some more sleep.” 

“I...l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you,” Regina moaned as she lied back down. She still had one hand palming her forehead. 

“Yeah, you said that a lot last night too,” Emma smirked and fondly thought back to last night. Regina had been incredibly enthusiastic and delightful in every way. 

“I-I-I-I h-h-had f-fun last....night,” Regina said hoarsely. “T-t-this....morning?.....n-n-no.”

Now Emma chuckled. Regina sounded completely defeated. “Sorry about the hangovers, babe.”

“M-m-my......own......f-f-fault,” Regina said and groaned when Neal wailed through the baby monitor again. 

“I’ll get him,” Emma said, hastily hopping out of bed and grabbing a long t-shirt from the closet. She couldn’t very well walk around stark naked. Well, she could, but she doubted nobody except for Regina would really applaud it. 

“Thank....you....m-m-m-my......love,” Regina muttered as she disappeared under the covers again. 

Emma chuckled softly to herself as she left the bedroom. She had never seen Regina hungover, and to Emma’s enormous delight, Regina bore a great deal of resemblance to a cat when she was hungover. The way she cuddled up under the covers was surprisingly cat like. And utterly adorable. 

The blonde tiptoed down the hallway and headed into Neal’s room. The baby was red faced, angry and most definitely in need of a diaper change. 

“Why hello there,” Emma greeted quietly as she lifted Neal out of his crib. 

Neal stopped crying and blinked up at her as though he was surprised to see her. 

“I know, I know, you were expecting Regina. But she’s not doing too well right now, so you’ll have to settle for me. That cool with you?” 

Neal squirmed in her arms, so Emma stopped squabbling and gently put him down on the changing table so she could provide him with a clean diaper. As usually, Neal kicked his little legs up when she changed his diaper, but he didn’t pee on her, so that was a good thing. Once she was done changing him and had thrown the used diaper away and washed her hands thoroughly, Emma carried the baby downstairs so she could give him a bottle. 

She made it downstairs and “parked” Neal in his carrier so she could head into the kitchen and prepare his bottle. He didn’t made any noise. He never did when he was in his carrier, and Emma was particularly grateful for that this morning. The less Regina could hear upstairs, the better. Emma wanted Regina to sleep for as long as possible. That was the only way to beat the hangovers. Sleep and coffee. Lots of it.

Emma was just in the middle of shaking the bottle when there was a creak on the stairs. The blonde paused her actions for a second. Was that Regina coming downstairs anyway? If that was the case, Emma was fully prepared to send the brunette straight back to bed. But it turned out that it wasn’t Regina. It was Henry. He was bleary eyed, ruffle haired and still wearing his pajamas. 

“Hey kid,” Emma whispered. “You’re up early.”

“I was thirsty. Is there anymore milk left?” Henry asked sleepily and yawned. 

“Yeah, I think there’s still a bit left,” Emma said. 

He shuffled over to the fridge to grab the milk, and Emma headed back to the living room and picked up Neal. He immediately accepted the bottle and began drinking. “Good boy,” Emma praised. “You’re an awesome milk drinker, kiddo.”

“You’re not usually giving Neal his bottle this early,” Henry observed as he reached within the cupboard and grabbed a glass. 

“Your mom’s sleeping today,” Emma told him. 

“Okay.” He frowned. “Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s just a bit tired,” Emma said. “We were out until pretty late last night.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You had a good time with Malena last night?” Emma asked and chuckled as Neal continued to make those adorable little sucking noises. 

“Yeah, she’s so much fun!” Henry beamed. “I’d like to stay the weekend with her sometimes. Do you think mom would say yes to that?”

“I don’t see why not,” Emma smiled. It was obvious that Henry was happy about getting closer with his godmother again and strengthening the bond the two of them used to share. 

“Awesome,” Henry said and released an almighty yawn before gobbling down half of his milk in one go. 

Neal too was almost done drinking his milk. Once he had finished, Emma lifted him, placed him over her shoulder and then tapped him gently on the back in an attempt to making him burp like he was supposed to. Regina was usually better at that, but Emma hoped that she would succeed. She would hate to have to wake Regina because she couldn’t get Neal to burp. 

“Did you and mom have a nice time last night?” Henry asked and yawned again. 

“Yeah, we had a very nice time,” Emma said. “The food was awesome!”

“Did mom have pie for dessert?” 

“You bet she did.” 

Henry chuckled. “Good.” 

“You should go back to bed, kid,” Emma said gently. “Five o’clock is too early for you.” 

“Do you need any help with Neal?” Henry offered. “Maybe I can make him burp?”

“You are so sweet,” Emma beamed. “I got it. Just go back to bed and get some more sleep.”

“Okay.” He put his glass away in the dishwasher and then shuffled back over to the stairs. “G’night, Ma!”

“’Night, kid. Maybe walk a bit quiet so you don’t wake your mom?” 

“Got it.” he disappeared upstairs, and Emma chuckled quietly at the way he was exaggerating his tiptoeing. That looked really funny. 

Neal seemed to think so too. He happily belched loudly. It was that kind of burp that seemed to come all the way from his little belly. “Good job,” Emma praised. “That was an awesome burp!” 

“Hoo,” Neal gurgled. 

“And you make an awesome owl too. Yep, definitely.” Emma rubbed his back in circular motions like Regina did after he had burped, and then she planted a light kiss on his soft baby cheek. Before he came into her life, Emma had always rolled her eyes when people talked about how good baby smelled, but now she had become a hell of a lot wiser. Neal really did smell fantastic! 

“You wanna go back to bed?” Emma asked hopefully. “Get a bit more sleep? Little dragons should be asleep right now. It’s way too early.” She kissed his cheek again and lightly swayed back and forward like Regina did when she was trying to lull Neal to sleep. It normally worked, and Emma prayed that it would today as well. She could do with a bit more sleep. And a few more Regina cuddles. If Regina felt up for it. Maybe hungover Regina wasn’t all that big on cuddling. You never knew. 

Neal became heavy against her shoulder, and Emma took the chance and carried the baby back upstairs. If she was lucky, he would go back to sleep. 

She actually was lucky. Neal fell asleep after a half-hearted hummed version of “Baby Mine”, and Emma felt pretty good about herself. She had managed to make Neal go back to sleep! She was pretty awesome. Once sure that Neal was “out cold”, the blonde tiptoed out of the nursery and back downstairs where she poured a glass of water. Carefully balancing the glass of water in her hand, she went back upstairs, tiptoed into the bathroom where she opened the medicine cabinet and found two aspirins. Regina was gonna need that when she woke up. The blonde hovered outside Neal’s nursery for just a second to check if he was still asleep. He was, and so Emma continued into the “master bedroom”. 

Regina had turned into a ball. Literally. She had curled her body into a tiny little ball under the covers, and had the situation been any different, Emma would definitely have been concerned about her girlfriend. But knowing that Regina was hungover, Emma wasn’t worried about the brunette. She quietly sat the glass of water down on the nightstand and left the two pills next to the glass of water. Then she slipped back in bed. She literally wasn’t making any noise, but Regina still lifted her head and breathed a faint: “mmm.” 

“Sorry. I tried to be quiet,” Emma whispered. 

“I-I-I-I.....w-was already.......a-a-a-awake,” Regina croaked. “Is....N-n-n-n-Neal asleep?” 

“He is,” Emma nodded. “And so should you be, Mills. This is way too early for you.” 

But instead of going back to sleep, Regina sat up in bed in grabbed the glass of water and the two aspirins. She quickly downed the pills with lots of water. Once she had swallowed, she said: “t-t-t-thank y-y-y-y-you.” 

“You’re welcome. How’s the head?” Emma asked and tried not to get distracted by the fact that Regina was start naked. 

“Not....g-g-great,” Regina sighed. “I.....s-s-s-shouldn’t have....drank so much....l-l-last night.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Emma said, thoroughly ignoring the part where Regina blamed herself. The blonde wouldn’t hear of it. Regina had had a great time last night. That was all that mattered. 

Regina groaned again and sat the now empty glass down on the nightstand. She then turned so she could lie back down, and it might be entirely too early for that, but Emma still tried her very best not to stare at Regina’s breasts. One would think that the blonde had enough last night, but nope. She couldn’t and would never get enough of Regina. 

Regina had clearly seen where Emma’s gaze was going, because she chuckled a tad tiredly and then croaked: “last night....w-w-was very....nice.”

“Mmm,” Emma nodded. “Can I say something that sounds really weird?” 

“Yes,” Regina said and chuckled hoarsely again. 

“Your voice is like....really sexy when you’re hungover,” Emma said a bit sheepishly, fully aware of how strange it sounded. It was true, though. Regina’s voice sounded even rougher and full of gravel, and it wasn’t far from being the same “bedroom voice” Regina used during their intimate moments.

Regina laughed heartedly as she once again buried herself under the covers. “Thank...you.” 

Emma wiggled closer to her girlfriend and pulled the brunette into her arms. Regina felt very warm and definitely sleepy still. She lifted a hand and brought it up to palm her forehead. “That....is the......last time....I’m....drinking.”

“Nah,” Emma said with a soft chuckle. “I doubt that, beautiful.”

“I....don’t,” Regina mumbled, and Emma chuckled a bit and then almost aww’ed out loud when Regina really curled up in her arms. She looked like she was on the verge of falling asleep, but Emma had something to say before that could happen. She stroked Regina’s messy curls. “Hey, babe? Can I ask you something?” 

“Mmmm,” Regina rumbled in that hoarse, sexy voice. 

“Where did you learn the expression “tight as a boiled owl”?” Emma inquired and grinned. 

Regina lifted her head slightly. “What?” 

“You said that last night when we came home,” Emma explained. 

“Oh.” Now Regina was chuckling too. “That w-w-was....something....m-m-m-my father....used to say......when he had a.....bit....t-t-t-oo....much to drink.”

Emma snickered. “I totally dig that expression, beautiful. And so did Malena, by the way.” 

Regina’s face fell a little and she grimace. “Please......tell....me I didn’t......say anything....embarrassing.”

“Nah, you’re good. Though you did express that you wanted to go to bed. With me.”

Regina groaned a bit and then muttered. “In.... vino veritas.”

Emma laughed as loudly as she dared. Both because Neal was asleep and because Regina had a headache. “Right you are, beautiful.” she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Regina’s head.

“A....bit more....sleep?” Regina asked and sounded like she was already nodding off. 

“Absolutely,” Emma said and hugged Regina tighter into her chest. “Sleep well, beautiful.”

Regina didn’t answer. She was already asleep. 

The next time they woke up, Neal once again was responsible for it. Emma heard the baby fuss through the baby monitor, and the blonde was willing to bet all her money that he needed another diaper change. She cracked one eye open and was delighted to discover two things. One: it was nine thirty. And two: that Regina was lying on top of her. Literally. Emma shifted and tried not to get affected by the fact that Regina’s naked body was pretty much pressed up against her own. Which sadly was clothed. And the second unfortunate thing was that Emma had to wake Regina in order to get out of bed. 

Darn it. Regina looked so peaceful and cute all asleep. Emma really didn’t want to wake her, but unfortunately, she didn’t have much of a choice. Neal needed a diaper change. Emma lightly brushed a hand over Regina’s naked back. “Babe? Hey, babe?” 

Absolutely no response. 

Emma tried again. “Beautiful?”

Still absolutely no reaction what so ever. Just deep sleep. 

“Sweetheart? Honey? Darling? Love of my life? Cuddly-wuddly?”

“What was....that?” Regina rumbled sleepily and lifted her head. “What did....you just...call me?” 

“Cuddly-wuddly?” Emma grinned. “That suits you perfectly. And especially today.”

“That’s an....interesting pet...name,” Regina observed and clearly tried to wake up properly. 

“Believe me, I’ve got plenty more where that came from,” Emma assured her and grinned. “What about... Bunbuns? Or.... Hot stuff? Oh yeah, that’s a good one. Or maybe... Pooh Bear? Lollipop? Sweet pea?”

“You are....ridiculous,” Regina stated. 

Emma didn’t care about that. “Wonder Woman? Milady? Lambchop? Wifey?” Oops. She had been so much on a roll with the whole nickname thing, the last one just sort of popped out. 

Regina chuckled lightly as she rolled off Emma. “I don’t....think we’re quite....there yet...... Mi Corazón.” 

“And somehow that sounds better than all the nicknames I came up with,” Emma said as she ran a finger through her messy hair. She observed as Regina rose from bed and reached within the closet and found one of Emma’s long t-shirts. And a pair of panties. They were a bit of a mess this morning, and Emma liked that. But she was slightly worried about her blunder, though. “Babe?” 

“Mmmm?” Regina hummed in response. 

“You’re not mad about the wifey thing, are you?” Emma asked a bit concerned. She honestly hadn’t meant to say it. 

Regina chuckled warmly. “No..... Mi Corazón. I am....not. And I.....wouldn’t mind......that update....someday.” 

“Neither would I,” Emma said and grinned ridiculously at how openly they were discussing this. Obviously, Emma already knew that she was going to ask Regina to marry her someday. She had known that for a while now. The plan she had was crystal clear: she was gonna give Regina the wedding she had been dreaming of since she was a little girl. Emma was going to rebuild the dream that horrible man so gruesomely had taken from Regina and crushed. Regina was gonna get it all. A proper wedding with an oversized wedding cake and all their friends gathered to celebrate their love. 

“Are you....disappearing....on me?” Regina asked and chuckled a bit. 

“Someone feels better,” Emma teased.

“Mmm,” Regina hummed. “My...headache is...almost gone.” 

“Happy to hear that,” Emma said as she ran a hand through her messy hair. 

“Are you......going to get....out of bed?” Regina asked and flashed Emma a smile. “I think....our boys needs....us.” 

“Our boys,” Emma repeated. “Wow, that sounds awesome!”

Neal wailed through the baby monitor again, and Regina dashed out of the bedroom. She was clearly feeling lots better. Emma finally got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She shrugged it on and finally left the bedroom.

The blonde found Regina in Neal’s nursery where she was lifting Neal out of his cradle. She cooed at the baby and kissed him on the forehead, and Emma tried not to fawn. 

“Someone needs....a diaper change,” Regina observed with something between a chuckle and a sigh. 

“Want me to do it?” Emma immediately offered. 

“No, you....took care of him......this morning when....I was unwell,” Regina smiled. 

“Which I happily did,” Emma pointed out. 

Regina ignored that. “Why don’t you....make the....coffee instead? And maybe....wake Henry?” 

“That I can do. But it’s totally on you if he gets angry because we woke him up before ten,” Emma teased. 

“That’s a....risk I’m....willing to take,” Regina said dryly as she gently placed Neal on the changing table. She kept one hand on his little belly as she roamed in the drawer and found a clean diaper. 

“Don’t pee on your mom today, kiddo,” Emma told Neal and grinned at how good it felt, calling Regina Neal’s mom.

Regina’s chuckle followed the blonde out of the nursery and into Henry’s room. The ten year old was still dead to the world and buried under the covers.

“Kid?” Emma asked as she perched herself on the edge of the bed and gently ruffled his hair. “Hen-ryyyy?”

“Noooo,” Henry moaned from underneath the covers. “It’s too early, Ma!”

“It’s almost ten o’clock, kid. It’s time to get up,” Emma said briskly and ruffled his hair again. “Come on. Rise and shine. Today is a new day.” 

“It’s too early to be a new day,” Henry groaned and grabbed his pillow, mashing it over his head. 

“You don’t want any breakfast?” Emma teased. 

“No,” Henry said, but he didn’t sound very convincing. 

Emma chuckled again. “Come on, kid. Wakey-wakey!”

“You suck in the morning!” Henry grumbled as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. 

“Aww, don’t be mean,” Emma joked and did her best pouty face. 

Henry chuckled. “Morning, Ma. Is mom feeling better now?” 

“Yup, she’s as fine as a fiddle,” Emma assured with a grin. 

“That’s go-oood,” Henry said, interrupting himself by yawning, and Emma laughed. “That was impressive, kid.”

“You’re not the one who got pulled out of bed by your very annoying Ma.” Henry said dully. 

“Nope, I was pulled out of bed by your brother who needed to have his diaper changed.”

“My brother,” Henry said with a grin. “I like that.”

“Me, too,” Emma smiled. “It sounds good.”

“I’m a big brother now!” Henry exclaimed. 

“You are,” Emma agreed. “And a very good one too.” 

Henry chuckled as he climbed out of bed, and the two of them headed downstairs where Henry was given the task of setting the table while Emma made coffee and fried bacon. She hoped that Regina wasn’t feeling nauseous or anything because of the hangover. Emma’s stomach growled. She happened to be hungry this morning. Which kinda seemed impossible given how much food they had last night, but then again, they had definitely burned some calories when they got home from the restaurant. Emma tried not to think about that right now while she was making breakfast for her family. There was a time and a place for that. 

Henry had just finished setting the table when Regina came downstairs with Neal in her arms. She sniffed and observed: “something...smells delicious!”

“That would be bacon,” Emma smiled. 

“Sounds....good. I’m absolutely....famished!” Regina announced as she sat Neal down in his bouncer and went to grab his bottle and formula. 

“Hey mom? Have you found my duffel bag yet?” Henry asked. “I’m going to need it for the school trip!”

“The...school trip,” Regina repeated and looked a hundredth percent puzzled. 

Emma felt equally puzzled. Which school trip was Henry referring to? She literally had no idea. 

“Yeah, the school trip I’m going on tomorrow,” Henry said and frowned. “Did...you guys forget about that?”

“No,” Regina said immediately, recovering quickly. “Of....course not. I’ll....find your d-duffel bag once......we’ve had....breakfast, okay?”

“Cool,” Henry said, turning his attention back to his toast and bacon. Regina began shaking Neal’s bottle, and as she did so, she exchanged a look with Emma. A look that suggested she had forgotten all about Henry’s school trip tomorrow. Emma chuckled lightly into her coffee. So had she. Henry’s school trip had somehow escaped her sometimes last night whilst being out with Regina. Oops. Time to return to reality. “Are you looking forward to the school trip, kid?” Emma asked and tried to adopt a casual tone. Which would have worked better if Regina hadn’t looked so amused whilst feeding Neal his bottle. 

“Yup,” Henry grinned, popping the ‘p’.

“And how long was it you’re going for? A couple of days, right?” Emma continued just as nonchalantly. 

“No, Ma, it’s a week,” Henry scowled as he corrected her. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. My bad. I’m getting old,” Emma excused with a chuckle, but the wheels in her head started turning. Henry would be gone for a whole week. That was interesting. Maybe they could have a little....repeat performance of last night. Or maybe they could even have several. Anything could happen, really. 

Regina cooed as she fed Neal his bottle, and Emma almost cooed along with her. Why were those twos so ridiculously adorable all the time?

Before she could get the chance to wonder further about that, her cellphone rang, and Regina grimaced as she looked up. Clearly, her headache wasn’t completely cured yet. Emma quickly rose from her chair and went over to grab her phone. She smiled widely as she answered the phone and greeted David. He asked how they were doing. And how his grandson was doing. He seemed way more interested in Neal now. It was like a weight had been lifted off David’s shoulders, and he had definitely found his peace with being Neal’s grandfather rather than his father. Emma assured him that they were all doing well, told him that Henry had an upcoming school trip, that Regina was in the middle of feeding Neal his bottle, and that she herself had another book signing event coming up. David was very interested in hearing about that, and in return, he told Emma about his progress, and the blonde couldn’t help but notice that he mentioned Kathryn’s name not once but five times during the conversation. How grateful he was for her. How much he appreciated everything she had done for him. How important a part of his life she had become. Emma smiled. This was very sweet. 

She was still grinning as she ended the call with David, and once she had put the phone down and came back into the kitchen, she said: “David sends his love as always.”

“Does he still want you guys to adopt Neal?” Henry asked worriedly as he looked up from his own phone. 

“He sure does, kid,” Emma said and ruffled Henry’s hair as she passed. “That is not going to change, buddy.” 

“Good,” Henry said and turned his attention back to his phone. 

Regina had finished feeding Neal and after she had “parked” the baby in the bouncer again, she cleared her throat and said: “Henry, please put the....phone away... you’re having breakfast....right now.” 

“Sorry,” Henry said a bit sheepishly as he put the phone down. He resumed his breakfast, but he kept shooting glances at Regina, and Emma chuckled because she knew what was coming. She was silently counting the seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-

“Mooooom?” Henry asked sweetly and gave Regina his best bambi eyes.

“Y-yeeeees?” Regina teased, and Emma laughed into her coffee. 

“Can I go hang out with Nick today?” Henry asked in his sweetest voice. 

Regina raised an eyebrow, and Henry immediately corrected: “may I go hang out with Nick today?”

Regina pursed her lips a bit. “What...time?” 

“After we’ve had breakfast?” Henry asked hopefully. 

“Hmm. I don’t...know about that,” Regina said and took a sip of her coffee. “It’s a bit...short notice, Henry.”

“Please?” Henry said. “Nick’s just gotten this new game, and he really wanted to show it to me.”

Regina sighed in that particular way she always did when she felt like Henry wasn’t playing fair and unleashing his “powers” on her. 

And Henry knew that. Before Regina could get the chance to say more, he added: “Nick said that his dad could stop by here and pick me up. You or Ma won’t have to drive me.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you, kid?” Emma chuckled. 

“Yup,” Henry said innocently. 

Regina clicked her tongue. “Alright then. You...may go and visit...your friend. You did all...your homework yesterday, didn’t you?” 

“Yup. Mal helped me.” 

“Good boy,” Regina praised and smiled. “Home before....eight, okay? Tomorrow....is a....school day.” 

“Of course. Thanks, mom,” Henry beamed. “You’re the best!”

“You are,” Emma agreed with a grin. 

Regina returned the smile but then winced a bit as she brought a hand up and rubbed her temple. 

“Headache still not completely gone?” 

“Unfortunately...not.”

“You need some more coffee,” Emma said briskly as she rose from her seat and grabbed Regina’s cup. “Here, I’ll get you some.” 

“Thank you...my love.” 

“You are so welcome,” Emma chuckled as she refilled Regina’s coffee cup and brought it back to Regina. “Here you go. One strengthening cup of coffee for the lady.” 

“Ruby...could learn from... you,” Regina joked. 

“I’ll tell her you said that, Mills,” Emma mock threatened. 

Regina chuckled and Neal “hooted” from the bouncer. 

“Shush, kiddo, your mom has a headache,” Emma said. Seriously, she was willing to use any excuse to refer to Regina as Neal’s mom. It felt so good to say that! 

Regina was amused for a second, but then her face contorted in pain as her cellphone began chiming. 

“That’ll be Zelena,” Emma predicted. 

Regina groaned. “I love...my sister, but I wish....she wouldn’t...be so loud.”

Emma chuckled softly and reached out to squeeze Regina’s hand. “Want me to answer it for once, beautiful? Tell her that you’re-“

“No,” Regina interrupted. “No, I’ll...answer it. Otherwise she’ll only...get worried. You know...what she’s like.”

“Constantly worrying about her baby sister,” Emma smirked. 

“Exactly.” Regina stood from her chair and walked into the living room where her phone also was lying abandoned from last night. Emma heard her answer the phone and then ask Zelena to keep it down a   
bit. Zelena was clearly asking why, because a second later, Emma heard the word “hungover” being uttered, and Regina’s annoyance when Zelena clearly was amused by her answer. Emma tried not to   
chuckle. 

Henry’s promise to his mom turned out to be truth. After breakfast, Nick’s father arrived to pick up Henry, and the kid half-shouted goodbye to Emma and Regina before dashing out of the door to join Nick in the car. 

“Bye then,” Emma chuckled as the door was slammed shut. “Have fun.”

No answer. 

“He really...must learn not to....slam the doors,” Regina mumbled as she stuffed the rest of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. 

“He was excited,” Emma smiled. 

“He...was,” Regina agreed with a sigh. “Do forgive me. The headache......is making me...cranky.”

“That’s okay,” Emma said and walked up behind Regina. She gently wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. “How about a quiet day in?” she suggested. 

“That sounds...nice.” 

“We could watch a movie,” Emma continued. 

“Even...better.” 

“Is there something in particular you’re in the mood for?” Emma queried. 

Regina chuckled warmly. “I could think of...several things, but I’m...guessing you meant....movies.” 

“I did, but I do like how your mind works,” Emma snickered and gave Regina’s waist a little squeeze. 

“Perhaps we could....catch up on...all that when......Henry is....away on his...school trip?” Regina suggested almost shyly. 

“You and your beautiful brain,” Emma grinned as she fluttered her fingers over Regina’s stomach and made Regina squirm because it tickled. “I would absolutely love to catch up on ‘all that’.”

“It’s a...date,” Regina chuckled. 

“And a very hot one too,” Emma quipped. “But first we have one with the television this afternoon. What movie do you want to watch, babe?” 

Regina sighed a bit. “I actually...have a bit of...work I should be...doing.” 

“Later,” Emma coaxed. “First a movie.” 

“Okay,” Regina said simply, immediately letting herself being coaxed into it. 

“So, what will it be, beautiful?” Emma asked. 

Regina was silent for a moment as she considered it. When she spoke again, she sounded so hopeful and utterly adorable. “’Midnight in Paris’?” 

“Professor Mills, you are a hopeless romantic and I am here for it,” Emma said warmly as she gently spun Regina around. “’Midnight in Paris’ it is.” 

“Do you think....Henry will hate us....if we make popcorn without him?” Regina quipped. 

“We won’t tell him,” Emma said conspiratorially as she cupped Regina’s cheek. “It’ll be our secret.”

“Our....secret,” Regina repeated and looked down at herself. She had put on a pair of checkered pajama pants with her long t-shirt and brushed her teeth and hair, but apart from that she hadn’t done anything. “I don’t think....I want to...get dressed today,” she said lightly. 

“Me neither,” Emma grinned. “We’re having a slumber party. Awesome!” 

Regina chuckled but then muttered under her breath about her “stupid headache”. 

“You look cute with hangovers, though,” Emma said warmly as she brushed her thumb over Regina’s cheek. 

“I look....like a mess,” Regina claimed. 

“Where?” Emma teased as she slid her hands back to Regina’s hips and gave them a little squeeze. “Definitely not here.” she then moved her hands to Regina’s butt and gave that a little squeeze too. “Nor here.” 

“Emma!” Regina scolded. “I’m already....thinking too much about...last night. You are not...helping.” 

“Good, because I’d very much like to hear your thoughts about last night, Mills,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina scoffed.

“I’m serious,” the blonde claimed. “What’s the first thing that comes to mind when you think about last night?” 

Regina answered that by standing on her tippy toes so she could brush her lips against Emma’s. 

“Good answer,” Emma beamed. “Can I hear your second thought then?” 

She could. Regina brushed her lips against Emma’s a second time, still standing on her tippy toes, and ever being the concerned girlfriend she was, Emma didn’t want her to strain herself. She effortlessly lifted Regina up on the kitchen counter, and on this particular morning, Regina didn’t scold her for it. She just smiled beamingly at Emma and wrapped her long legs loosely around the blonde’s waist as they kissed each other again. They probably only had about thirty seconds before Neal woke up and needed them, but that was okay. This was shaping up to be a very nice day in. Emma was especially looking forward to the snuggles she knew would come when they cuddled up on the couch and began watching the movie. Regina loved her cuddles, and Emma loved that she loved cuddles. And she loved being the one to give Regina those cuddles. Hangovers or no hangovers, this was going to be another perfect Sunday. One of many. 

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: might be a bit of smut, I think.


	93. Part Ninety Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of smut in the first half of this chapter ;)

”Oh my GOD!” Emma exclaimed as she slumped back against the mattress. “That was...Oh my god. You are definitely onto something, Professor Mills.” 

She heard a rich chuckle, felt some shuffling and then Regina was emerging from between her legs. Emma groaned when she felt soft, warm and slightly wet lips kissing her inner thigh. Emma tried to lift her head to look at her girlfriend, but she couldn’t. Her head was simply too heavy right now. As were her eyelids. They kept drooping and threatened to slid closed completely. That was a problem. Emma really didn’t want to be the kind of girlfriend who fell asleep right after sex. She felt more shuffling and groped blindly for Regina when she was sure the brunette was lying down next to her. Groping was the right word. In her half blind state she ended up with a handful of Regina’s breast. 

“Ooops. I can definitely do better than that,” Emma acknowledged with a grin. “C’m here, professor Mills.”

Regina chuckled warmly. “You’re......exhausted, my love. You need...rest.” 

Emma forced her eyes open. “The only thing I need right now is seeing the look on your face when you come, professor.” 

“Take...a moment. We have....plenty of time, my...love,” Regina reminded her as she gently ran her fingers over Emma’s collarbone. 

“Mmm, you are amazing!” Emma breathed. “Seriously, that right there....” 

“Was....some of my....best work,” Regina smirked. “I...know.” 

“I fucking love you and your confidence,” Emma grinned, and this time she succeeded in wrapping her arms Regina and pulling her closer. Regina immediately snuggled closer, but that wasn’t quite enough for Emma. She lifted Regina’s thigh and draped it over her waist. “That’s better,” she grinned.

Regina hissed a bit, and Emma quickly understood why when she felt Regina’s wetness against her skin. “I’ll get you in a moment, professor Mills,” she promised, fully relishing in knowing what it did to   
Regina to be called “professor Mills” in bed. 

“There’s....no rush,” Regina mumbled and nuzzled her nose against the side of Emma’s neck. 

“Have I mentioned lately that I love you?” Emma breathed. 

Regina hummed. “I thought....I was the one who was...mushy after sex.” 

“Mushy,” Emma repeated with a chuckle. 

Regina laughed along with her, and Emma thought to herself how fucking wonderful this was. Henry had been away on his school trip for two days, and she and Regina had literally ended up in this position as soon as the bus had left. And the next day, they had asked Ruby if she wanted to watch Neal for a couple of hours. Ruby had said yes, and as soon as she had left with the baby, Emma and Regina had retired to the bedroom where clothes had been shed impressively fast. And today Zelena was the who was lucky enough to be graced with Neal’s delightful company. She had ringed Regina and insisted that she wanted to spend time with her “littlest nephew” and “practice the whole mummy thing on him”. Regina had found that to be so surprising and unexpected that she had insisted Zelena had some sort of hidden agenda. And after a bit of coaxing, Zelena had admitted that she indeed had a secret agenda. Giving her sister and Emma some “mummy time”. Regina had visibly cringed at the phrase, and so Zelena had laughed and corrected herself. Had stated that she knew Henry was away on a school trip, and she figured that Regina and Emma could use some “proper alone time”. Regina hadn’t even tried to deny that, and so it was arranged that Zelena would stop by and pick up her littlest nephew tomorrow.

And now here Emma and Regina were. Naked. Wrapped in each other. Exactly like Emma liked it. Loved it. She sighed happily as she ran her free hand through Regina’s damp curls. 

“Oh. I thought you had...fallen asleep,” Regina said and chuckled softly. 

“Nah, I’m not going anywhere before...” Emma didn’t finish her sentence and settled for smirking. She could literally feel Regina’s wetness drip onto her thigh. 

“I’m...making a mess of... you,” Regina observed as she attempted to lift her leg off of Emma. But she was stopped when Emma put a soft yet insistent hand on her thigh. “No. Stay right there. We’re not done,” the blonde smirked as she trailed her hand down until she could nestle it between Regina’s legs and feel the full effect of Regina’s wetness. Emma easily found the brunette’s clit and gave it a slow, teasing rub. Then another. She felt how Regina’s stomach muscles flexed at that.

“Yeah? You like that?” Emma asked a bit teasingly and gave Regina’s clit another rub. A harder one.

Regina squirmed and bit her lip.

“Tell me what you want, beautiful,” Emma coaxed. That was a thing they’d done since Regina finally regained the ability to speak. Emma took great pleasure in hearing Regina tell her what she wanted in bed. In words. 

“F-fingers,” Regina breathed. “I want...your fingers inside....of...me.” 

Yep, that was most certainly the hottest thing Emma had ever head. And definitely the most brilliant request ever. “What you want, you shall have,” she lightly quipped. “Wanna turn around?”

There was some shuffling, and then Regina turned around, so they were face to face. She flashed Emma a little smile, but it quickly turned into a lip bite instead when Emma once again moved her hand down and cupped the place where Regina needed her the most. “So wet for me, beautiful,” the blonde murmured as she lightly brushed a finger over Regina’s clit.

“Can’t really...argue with that,” Regina mumbled and squirmed a bit. 

“And why should you?” Emma retorted with a light snicker as she gave Regina’s clit another rub. A rub that was a bit harder. 

Regina squirmed again and hissed when Emma moved her fingers lower and positioned them right by the brunette’s entrance. She slipped two fingers inside Regina, curled them slightly so she could stroke deeply and lovingly within Regina. Regina’s mouth fell open with a soft pop, and Emma didn’t need to wonder why. She just rubbed that spongy spot within Regina again.

“Oh, Emma!” Regina breathed as her hand came up to grasp at Emma’s shoulder. “Don’t stop!” 

“Never,” Emma assured as she continued to stimulate Regina’s g-spot, reveling in the velvet soft heat welcoming her fingers. “This happens to be one of my favorite things to do with you, Mills.” 

Regina took a shuddering breath, and her voice was barely audible as she asked: “Can I...have one more?” 

“One more- ohhh,” Emma felt both surprised and delighted. “You want one more finger, babe?” 

“P-please,” Regina murmured and looked up at Emma under her lashes. 

“Your wishes is my command, Milady,” Emma assured as she wiggled her fingers out so the it was only the tips that still were inside Regina. 

Regina let out a little whine at the loss, but her expression changed faster than a traffic light when Emma wiggled the digits inside her again along with a third finger. The look on Regina’s face was absolutely glorious. She looked like she was half on the brink of passing out, and half on the brink of coming right then and there. 

“This what you wanted?” Emma couldn’t resist to tease. 

“Mmm,” was the only type of response Regina provided her with, and Emma slowly and gently began to pump her fingers until they were rubbing snugly against Regina’s g-spot. 

“Ahhh!” Regina moaned and she squeezed Emma’s shoulder more tightly. She was clearly riled up already. Of course she was. Every time Emma cried out and moaned her name, almost made Regina come on the spot, the blonde knew that. She knew how much pleasure she felt when she was pleasing Emma, and the blonde was feeling exactly the same. Seeing Regina like this was like throwing gasoline on a bonfire. Knowing that Regina was so riled up because of Emma was just-

“E-Emma!” Regina hissed and interrupted Emma’s train of thoughts. 

“You’re close, baby?” Emma asked softly and twisted her wrist so she could press the palm of her hand snugly against Regina’s clit. She already knew Regina was close. She had felt the way Regina’s core clenched around the three digits buried within it. 

“Y-yes,” Regina moaned. “Oh, Emma, I’m so......close!” 

“Then come for me, beautiful,” Emma coaxed and flicked her wrist in a particular skillful manner. 

And that was exactly what Regina did. She cried out sharply and her grip on Emma’s shoulder became iron clad as her body froze for a split second. Her walls gripped Emma’s fingers snugly, and then she stopped tensing. She cried out once more and then she finally, finally spilled over. In the most delightful manner. Emma could immediately feel the evidence on her fingers, and she could also feel that this orgasm had been just a smidge more intense than it normally was. She loved that Regina was capable of coming like this. It was literally the hottest thing ever. Emma didn’t hesitate to tell her that, and   
Regina just moaned in response. 

Emma used her free hand to grasp Regina’s chin and turn her face so she could kiss her lips. Regina sloppily returned the kiss, and Emma felt how her walls relaxed once more. The blonde could slowly and gently withdraw her fingers from within Regina, and she couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss when she felt Regina’s essence on her fingers. 

Regina broke the kiss, and her voice was raspier than ever as she observed: “now I’ve...made an even....bigger mess of you.” 

“And it was fucking hot, babe,” Emma said firmly. “I really fucking love when you do that!” 

“It’s you who....do it....to me,” Regina moaned, and bam, there was that smile Emma never stopped yearning for. That blissful, satisfied smile with eyes brimming with content. That was the smile Emma dreamed of at night, the smile she thought about when she was daydreaming. 

“I love you,” Emma murmured and wrapped her arms around Regina. 

“I love you...too,” Regina said satisfied and a tad sleepily. “That was...amazing, Emma!”

“My ego is the size of a skyscraper,” Emma stated matter of factly. 

Regina chuckled softly and nuzzled her nose against the side of Emma’s cheek. 

Emma moved one hand up and ran her fingers through Regina’s messy hair. They both were a bit messy. A bit sticky everywhere. Emma absolutely loved it. Loved the fact that they were in bed at three in the afternoon. So scandalous considering Emma should be writing, and Regina had some work she needed to take care of for tomorrow. Right now none of them could have cared less about their respective work. Skin to skin contact and cuddling in bed was far more important. Emma wrapped her arms a bit tighter around the brunette, and if it hadn’t been for the little wiggle Regina did, Emma would have amused that she had fallen asleep. Regina was prone to doing that after intimacy, and Emma loved that too. The way Regina always curled up in her arms like a cat. It was so adorable. 

But on this particular afternoon, Emma had something on her mind. “You’ve never asked for three fingers before,” she observed with a slight grin. 

“I was.... in a particular... mood,” Regina said sleepily. “And I....wanted to try....something new.”

“Which was awesome,” Emma grinned. “I’m always open to try new things.” She had expected Regina to chuckle along with her, but to her surprise, the brunette went quiet and shot Emma a rather thoughtful look. 

“What is it, babe?” Emma inquired. 

“Nothing,” Regina said. Entirely unconvincing. 

“Not true,” Emma softly accused, threading her fingers gently through Regina’s hair again. “You’re thinking of something. I can tell.”

Regina didn’t confirm nor deny that. 

“Come on,” Emma coaxed and hoped she was Regina her famous “puppy dog eyes”. “Tell me? Pleeeaaase?” 

Regina rolled her eyes and her voice was low when she said: “I was just....thinking about....something...new.”

“Something ne- ooooh!” Emma quickly connected the dots. “Is there something new you’d like to try, beautiful?” 

“Yes,” Regina whispered. Now she was blushing crimson. 

“And what that might be?” Emma asked. Now she was really curious. And delighted too. 

Regina’s gaze flickered a bit. “I don’t know.... if I....should say.”

“What? Why not?” Emma asked surprised. She gave Regina another soft squeeze. “Babe, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“I am not...embarrassed. I am....worried about sounding....like I’m not...satisfied with...things.” 

Emma snorted. Because that was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. “Okay, now you’re just talking nonsense, beautiful. You suggesting something new in the bedroom does not mean that you’re not satisfied, okay? I KNOW you’re satisfied.” 

Regina mumbled something incoherent.

“Regina...” Emma pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Please tell me what’s on your mind. I’ve told you. I’m open to trying new things.” 

“Toys,” Regina said quickly, and Emma wouldn’t be the tiniest bit surprised if she could fry eggs on the brunette’s cheeks. “I’d like to try....with toys.”

“Ooooh,” Emma said and felt how her heart started thrumming in her chest. “Are we talking vibrators or strap-ons? Or something completely different?”

Regina ducked a bit and her dark eyes flickered nervously. 

“You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about beautiful,” Emma assured her. “This is something we can talk openly about, okay?”

“Okay,” Regina repeated with a slight nod. 

“So...?” Emma gently prompted. 

“Strap-on.” Regina said quietly. 

Emma sucked in a breath. Warmth was spreading rapidly through her body, and she was definitely getting wet again. “Interesting,” she smirked. “Very interesting.”

“You...think so?” 

“Oh, I’d say so, babe. I’d say so,” Emma assured. Now her imagination was running amok in all kinds of delicious scenarios. “So tell me, babe. Which one of us would you like to wear it?” 

“You,” Regina said immediately. 

Emma licked her lips. She didn’t have to think a long time to know how big of a deal this actually was for Regina. “I love you and the way your brain works, Mills,” she said gently.

“So you think that’s....something we could....try sometimes?” Regina asked and swallowed audibly.

“Absolutely,” Emma assured and tugged at Regina, so she was laying on top of the blonde. “Abso-fucking-lutely!”

Regina’s dark eyes gleamed now. 

“Have you thought about that for a long time?” Emma inquired and suppressed a moan when Regina shifted so she was sitting more than laying on top of Emma. 

Regina nodded. “And I might have....dreamed about it a.....few times.”

“For how long?”

“A... few weeks?” Regina said sheepishly. 

“Regina,” Emma scolded and clicked her tongue. “You are supposed to tell me these kind of things!”

“I was afraid....that it would sound....like I wasn’t satisfied,” Regina said openly. “I didn’t....know how to say it.” 

“Well, I’m glad you did. And you know I love doing new things with you. Out of the bedroom or in it,” Emma smirked. 

Regina rolled her eyes slightly. 

“And just for the record...” the blonde continued as she lifted a hand to cup Regina’s right breast. “You asking to try new things with me doesn’t mean that you’re dissatisfied. It means that you want to explore things with me. And that’s a good thing. Okay?” 

“Noted,” Regina said and squirmed when Emma strummed her fingers over her nipple. 

“Should I keep doing that, beautiful?” the blonde teasingly inquired. 

Two could play that game. Regina bared her teeth in a grin as she rolled her hips and grinded there cores together. Emma instantly hissed, and her hips moved on their own accord. 

Regina mirrored that movement and it didn’t take long before they had built up a rhythm that left both of them breathless. Regina’s lips were parted, her back was arched, and her head thrown back. 

Emma plucked at her nipples again, and it didn’t take long before Regina’s hands wandered to Emma’s breasts. She cupped them lightly, then pulled gently at the blonde’s nipples. Emma moaned at the stimulation she could feel everywhere. She loved when Regina was on top. She loved having free rein to cup Regina’s breasts, stimulate the nipples and see the look on Regina’s face. Once again, Emma’s imagination was running away with her. If she was wearing a strap-on right now, and Regina was still on top of her.... fucking hell. The blonde groaned. Because of that delicious thought. And because of the way Regina was rolling her hips and rubbing their clits together. 

“Fucking hell!” she panted. 

Regina smirked down at her and rolled her hips faster. 

Emma groaned. She already felt close again. That was what Regina was doing to her. Reduced her to putty. “You are so sexy,” she adoringly told the brunette as she raked her blunt fingernails up and down Regina’s body. 

“You are...not so bad yourself, my...love,” Regina breathed in that husky “bedroom”-tone. 

“The sexiest woman ever,” Emma said. She was starting to feel utterly delirious. She always came fast, but perhaps a bit faster when Regina was on top of her.

“You are....so beautiful,” Regina husked. “So, so....beautiful!”

“I love you,” Emma moaned. 

“And I....you, my...love. Now please... make me come.”

“As Milady wish,” Emma smirked as she rolled her hips sharp and fast. The look on Regina’s face was worth a million bucks. No, one couldn’t put a price tag on. The way her dark eyes widened as she threw her head back and cried out sharply was worth more than any riches Emma ever could have come up with. 

For a moment, it looked like Regina was gonna collapse on top of her, but then she shifted ever so slightly and moved a hand in between Emma’s thighs. It didn’t take much more than that, to be honest. 

Emma followed her girlfriend over the edge a moment later. The orgasm was utterly mind blowing, and Emma wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence for a solid minute. She was barely aware that Regina now did in fact collapse on top of her whilst muttering that vaguely sounded like ‘ohmygod!’ 

Emma just moaned in response. Tried to wrap an arm around Regina’s sweaty back but ended up grabbing her rear instead. 

Regina didn’t complain. She just muttered a single word. “Five”. And Emma chuckled because she immediately knew what it was about. The blonde had goofily vowed that she would count how many times Regina could come. And she had. Until now where Regina officially had beat her to it. 

“Five is pretty impressive,” Emma snickered as she gave Regina’s ass a slight squeeze. 

“It’ll be a.....sixth if you don’t....stop that,” Regina half-warned with a groan. 

“So let it be a sixth,” Emma said bravely. “We still have plenty of time before we have to pick up the little guy.”

“I cannot....take anymore right....now,” Regina slurred. “I’m not....as young as you.”

“You look twenty five. Subject closed,” Emma said firmly. “Are you saying it’s time for a nap, beautiful?” 

“Not a....nap. Maybe just....a bit of...rest?” Regina suggested. 

“Sounds reasonable to me. Come here.” 

And Regina chuckled as she willingly came into Emma’s waiting arms. The two women snuggled closely together, and Emma began stroking Regina’s hair again.

“I need...a bath. I smell like-“

“You smell like sex, and it’s the best smell ever,” Emma interrupted. “Even better than the perfumes you normally wear.” 

Regina snickered lightly as she teasingly blew hot air on the side of Emma’s neck.

“That tickles,” Emma mock-complained. 

“Tough,” Regina teased. 

“You minx,” Emma said as she moved one hand down and gave Regina’s ass a slight squeeze again. 

“Careful,” Regina mock threatened and gave Emma a taste of how terrifying those dark eyes of her could be. 

“I’m shaking in my boots, babe,” Emma said and tried to suppress a grin. 

“You...better,” Regina yawned. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take that nap?” Emma offered. “We have plenty of time for a snooze.” 

“Five...minutes. I’ll just...rest my eyes for.... five minutes,” Regina said. 

“Okay. Five minutes then,” Emma agreed. 

Regina conked out in a matter of seconds. She turned into a limp, warm little thing in Emma’s arms, and Emma grabbed a handful of the covers and pulled them up so Regina wouldn’t get cold. Once that was done, the blonde closed her eyes, and it didn’t take long before she too was fast asleep. 

They didn’t “rest their eyes” for five minutes. They actually ended up snoozing for an hour. Regina was appalled when she woke up. Insisted that she had slept too long. Emma asked why she was in a hurry, and Regina came up with a halfhearted explanation about how they had to pick up Neal soon. 

“Yeah, soon. But not now,” Emma smartly pointed out. “Fancy taking a bath with me?”

Regina lifted an eyebrow. “Is that a...good idea? I know how... taking a bath with you... often goes.”

“Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it,” Emma chuckled. “But I’ll behave. No funny business. Unless you’re asking for it, of course.” 

Regina rolled her dark eyes. “Let’s go and...take a bath. A...quick one.”

“The fastest bath ever,” Emma quipped. “A ninja bath.”

Regina shook her head and sighed slightly, but she was smiling all the same as she elegantly hopped out of bed and walked out of the bathroom stark naked. 

As pulled by a string, Emma followed her. How could she possibly do anything else?

The bath was very nice. And totally innocent. Well, mostly anyway.

“You’re staring...at my...boobs,” Regina nonchalantly pointed out as she leaned back in the tub. 

“So I am. But only because- wait, a second, did you just say “boobs”?” Emma laughed. 

“I... did.”

“Interesting,” Emma grinned. She hadn’t expected Professor Mills to utter such a “high school” term. 

“I know...many words, dear,” Regina told her. 

“Oh, I know you do,” Emma laughed. “I heard a decent amount when we were in bed, professor.”

“You really...must stop calling...me that. I cannot...concentrate when you...call me professor.” Regina scowled. 

“Sorry,” Emma said without feeling particularly sorry. She loved the look Regina got in her eyes when Emma used her title. 

“You’re...not,” Regina stated plainly. 

“You’re right. I’m not. Not even in the slightest,” Emma shamelessly admitted. 

“You’re...bad,” Regina purred. 

“Oh, you have no idea how bad, Mills,” Emma drawled as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck. They could stay in the bath for a little longer. Or so she had hoped. It didn’t take long before Regina snickered and playfully pushed her away. “No funny business....Swan. You...promised.”

“Ooops,” Emma said mock shamefully. “It’s just soooo hard to resist you.”

Regina hummed. “I’m sure....it is. But you really...must behave.”

Emma groaned. “Don’t wanna!”

“Tough,” Regina teased as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was balancing on the edge of the tub. 

“Can I wash your hair?” Emma asked spontaneously.

Regina turned her head and raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“Just that,” Emma assured with a chuckle. “No funny business. I promise.” 

Regina pretended to consider it for a moment. Then she grinned as she surrendered. “Okay... then.” she handed Emma the bottle of shampoo. “Foam...me up.” 

“You got it, Mills,” Emma grinned as she popped the lid of the shampoo bottle and squeezed some of the shampoo into her hand. “Head back.”

Regina willingly tipped her head back and hummed when Emma began massaging the shampoo into her hair and scalp. 

“I have good hands. That’s what I keep telling ya,” Emma teased. 

“You definitely....have, my love,” Regina hummed. “This is...very nice.”

“Good. That was the intention,” Emma said lightly. She took her sweet time in applying shampoo to Regina’s hair and then rinsing it. And she was very happy that Regina would need to have her hair conditioned as well. “Perhaps I should open a hair salon if the writing fails,” she joked as she applied plenty of conditioner to Regina’s hair. 

“I’ll be your first...customer,” Regina laughed. “But I don’t think....that your writing will fail.”

“No, it’ll be interesting to come to work tomorrow,” Emma said and referred to a conversation she’d had with Malena a couple of days ago. Tomorrow they would know whether it actually made sense for   
Emma to keep working for Dragon Publishing, or whether it would be better for her to simply quit and devote her time to writing. Emma wouldn’t mind if that was to happen. She liked her job at Dragon Publishing, but becoming a full time writer? Yes, please. And she could spend time with Regina and Neal. She could be there when Henry got home from school. That would be awesome. 

“Head back,” Emma said again as she grabbed the shower read and got ready to rinse the conditioner out of Regina’s hair. 

Regina chuckled slightly as she tipped her head back and allowed Emma to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. “You would....make a fine....hairdresser, miss Swan.”

“Definitely,” Emma said with a grin. “I have many talents, Mills.”

It took a while, but finally they made it out of the tub. And they managed to actually open the closet and find something to wear. Emma straight up groaned when Regina found a black lace bra with matching panties and a garter belt. 

“Could you do me a favor and put that on really slowly?” Emma asked as Regina returned from the depths of the closet with a pair of delicate sheer stockings. 

Regina chucked. “You mean....like a reverse strip tease?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“You are....a goof,” Regina said and clicked her tongue ever so slightly. 

“But you love me anyway.”

“True...that,” Regina agreed as she slipped on her panties and then fastened her garter belt around her slim waist. Next, she sat down on the chair by the vanity. Emma’s mouth instantly felt dry as she saw   
Regina extend first her right leg out and slowly roll the sheer stocking on. Then she extended her left leg out and oh so slowly rolled the other stocking on.

“Damn,” Emma said and shook her head slightly. “Reverse striptease is definitely sexy, Mills. But the fact that you’re doing this without a bra on is just.... Well, lets just say I’m fighting every instinct to carry you back to bed.” 

“That would have...been wonderful, but we....have a little...munchkin to pick...up,” Regina said as she reached for her bra. 

“Aaaaw! You called him our little munchkin,” Emma swooned. “That’s adorable, babe.”

“Well, he is.... adorable,” Regina said, and her eyes shone as she spoke of Neal. 

“Our son,” Emma said as she stepped into her jeans and zipped them. 

“Does that....feel weird for...you to....say?” Regina inquired. She had fastened the bra around herself and was now smoothening a hand over the straps to assure they didn’t face the wrong way. 

“No,” Emma said with a headshake. “Maybe I thought of him as my brother for like five minutes, but no. Not anymore. I see him as ours. Our son. Exactly like I see Henry as our son. I know I’m not biologically related to either of them, but-“

“Henry sees you...as his mom,” Regina softly interrupted as she walked over to the closet again and grabbed one of her silk blouses. “And Neal will....grow up to see you as his...mom.” 

“And you,” Emma smiled. “I can’t wait to hear him call you “mom”, beautiful.” 

Regina smiled fondly as she buttoned her burgundy silk blouse and then grabbed one of her many, many pencil skirts. She elegantly stepped into it and after having stuffed the bottom of her blouse inside the waistband, she zipped the little hidden side zipper. She was dressed. The reverse striptease was over. And Emma had been so busy watching, she was still standing wearing only her jeans and cotton bra. Woops. 

But Regina seemed very happy with that. She sat back down on the chair and watched Emma with a look of pure yearning on her face. 

“Oh, that look is not fair when we’re about to leave, babe,” Emma almost moaned as she reluctantly grabbed the grey baseball shirt she was going to wear. 

“I don’t think......I’ve had....enough,” Regina admitted with a slightly shy smile. 

“Good. Because I’ve definitely haven’t had enough of you,” Emma said matter of factly as she pulled the baseball shirt over her head and smoothened the slightly crinkled material. “Maybe we get the chance later when little munchkin is down for the night.”

“One can....only hope,” Regina said dreamily and licked her lips. 

“I love how insatiable you are,” Emma smirked as she tied her hair back in a low ponytail. 

“I love...that too,” Regina said. “I can still....remember how frustrating it was....when we couldn’t....when I couldn’t...” she didn’t finish the sentence. And she didn’t have to either. Emma knew what she meant. The blonde walked over to Regina and wrapped an arm around her waist. She nuzzled her nose against the side of her neck. Then planted a light kiss there. A memory flared up within the blonde.   
The memory of a Regina who couldn’t bear being touched or kissed. God, so much had happened since. 

“Emma...” Regina warned. “We’re supposed....to pick up... Neal.” 

“I know. I just really wanted to kiss your neck,” Emma said. And then she did it again. 

“You’re...distracting me, my...love,” Regina chided. “Now stop...kissing my neck, will you?”

“Yes, professor,” Emma said and made a mighty fine imitation of a naughty schoolgirl. 

Regina groaned in a way that made Emma wonder whether perhaps Professor Mills had a secret schoolgirl fantasy buried somewhere deep. Emma would have to remember to ask her that later. Not right now. That would only distract Regina, and they were running a bit late as it was. 

“Ready to go?” the blonde asked. 

“Mmmm,” Regina hummed. “Let’s go... pick up our son.” 

“Yes, lets. I bet he has missed us soooo badly,” Emma chuckled. 

“He probably....thinks that Zelena is his...mother now,” Regina joked. 

“In that case, it’s about time we’re rectifying that,” Emma said firmly as she took Regina’s hand and they finally walked out of the bedroom.

It didn’t take long before the two women arrived at Zelena’s place. They knocked on the door, and it only took seconds before Zelena ripped the door open and smirked at them as she ushered them inside. As soon as Emma and Regina were inside the house, Zelena revealed what that smirk was about as she said: “my, my. Done already? I thought it would be at least two hours more.” 

Emma flushed a bit while Regina said: “shut up, Zelena!”

But Zelena clearly found herself to be hilarious and cackled. “Would you two like a cup of coffee?”

“No, we would....rather be taken....to our son. I’m assuming you....haven’t kidnapped him,” Regina sassed. 

“I considered it,” Zelena joked as she rubbed a hand over her pregnant belly. “He’s adorable, but I figured I have my hands pretty full as it is. He’s having tummy time in the living room. Come along.”

They did indeed find Neal on a thick blanket in the living room. He was cooing a tad frustrated as he tried to grab the chew toy. 

“You do know he’s on the verge of crawling, right?” Zelena said.

“We know,” Emma smiled. “We’re sort of just counting down, isn’t that right, babe?”

“Any day...now,” Regina said as she crouched down on the floor and stroked Neal’s hair. “Hello, little...one.”

“Hoooh!” Neal said. He was definitely excited to see Regina again. 

“Has he been a good little owl?” Emma joked as she too crouched down on the floor so she could brush her thumb over Neal’s smooth baby cheek. 

“The best,” Zelena assured with a soft smile. 

“Hooh,” Neal said again. Clearly happy to see Emma too. And he straight up squealed when Regina picked him up and blew a raspberry on his round baby belly. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he has missed you,” Zelena joked. “Has anyone of you heard from Henry? Because I’ll have you know that I haven’t heard from my nephew in two days.” 

Emma laughed a bit. “He called us and talked for exactly one minutes yesterday. He was in the middle of putting up a tent. Again. Apparently, one of the poles snapped sometimes during the night.” 

“Ah,” Zelena chuckled. “My poor nephew.” 

“Good thing....it didn’t rain last night,” Regina said and frowned a bit. “I don’t want him....to catch a cold or...anything.” 

“I’m sure he won’t, babe,” Emma soothed. “They fixed the tent. And according to the forecast, it won’t rain for the next week.”

“I know,” Regina nodded and smiled down at the baby in her arms. “Plenty of....opportunities to take this...little one for a stroll.” 

“Yeah,” Emma said and tried to squash her thoughts. She hoped there would be plenty of opportunities to do other stuff as well. Bedroom activities. Because however wrong it was, Emma still couldn’t stop think of the fantasy Regina had revealed earlier. It made her blood roll a little quicker in her veins. She was almost relieved when the sound of Regina’s cellphone cut through the silence. Regina wrestled the phone out of her pocket and chuckled lightly. “Speaking of....the devil,” she joked as she brought the phone up to her ear and continued: “Good...afternoon, son.” 

Oh. Emma chuckled. So Henry had finally decided to check in. How kind of him. Regina elegantly handed Neal over to Emma. Then she walked out of the living room to talk to Henry without disturbing Neal and potentially make him upset. 

To Emma’s surprise, Zelena walked over and closed the door behind Regina. Then she turned her attention back to Emma. “Just the excuse I was looking for. Perfect.”

“What’s going on?” Emma asked curiously. 

Zelena didn’t answer. Instead she reached within her pocket and presented Emma with a small, velvet box. She opened it and presented Emma with....a ring.

Emma laughed. “Thanks, Zelena, but I’m actually in a committed relationship, so-“

“Idiot,” Zelena scowled and weighed the little box in her hand. “I want you to give it to Regina.”

“Uhh,” Emma rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t think Regina and I are quite-“

“Not now, you moron. Later. When you’re both ready,” Zelena interrupted.

Emma glanced down at the ring. It was a very beautiful ring. It was made of gold and had a purple gemstone. It looked quite old fashioned. 

“Where did you-“

“This is the ring Regina’s father gave mother,” Zelena interrupted and looked at the ring. “Regina thinks it got lost during her move from Montreal.” 

“But obviously, it didn’t.” Emma observed and cocked her head. “Wanna tell me why you have it?” 

A muscle trembled in Zelena’s jaw. “Because Regina’s arsehole ex corned me one evening during a dinner party at Regina’s. He told me that he was planning on proposing to Regina, and he wanted to know if I knew where the ring was. I lied to his face. I told him I had no idea where the ring was, and then I went upstairs to Regina’s bedroom and stole it. I can’t explain why. I was just overwhelmed by the thought that he absolutely could not use Mother’s ring to propose to Regina.” 

“You had a feeling,” Emma said, automatically lowering her voice so Regina wouldn’t hear her. “And you’ve been hanging on to it ever since?”

“Yes,” Zelena confirmed. “I have.”

“Why do you want me to have it now?” Emma asked and adjusted Neal slightly in her arms. “It’s a bit too soon for that with me and Regina.” 

“I know it is,” Zelena nodded. “But there will come a time where this ring will come in handy, correct?” 

“Definitely,” Emma said immediately. “I am most certainly going to ask Regina to marry me someday.” 

“Good,” Zelena said. “I suffer enormously from pregnancy brain these days, and last night I had a terrible dream of throwing away the ring by mistake. I guess you could say that send me into a frenzy. I’m terrified of losing it. Plain and simple.”

“Oh,” Emma chuckled a bit. “Zelena, I don’t think you could honestly throw it away. Not even by mista-“ 

“Take it,” Zelena interrupted as she with no further ado stuffed the box into Emma’s coat pocket. “Take it and keep it safe. And when the time is right, use it to propose to my sister. Like she deserves to   
be proposed to.” 

Emma nodded. This wasn’t just Zelena being emotional because of her current state. This was important. For both of them. “I’ll store it away somewhere secret until the time is right,” the blonde promised. 

“All I’m asking,” Zelena said satisfied and chuckled. “Keep it secret. Keep it safe. Like it is your precious.” 

Emma asked scowled, and then the door opened and her actual precious walked through it. “Henry...sends his love,” Regina announced and smiled as she stuffed her phone away in her pocket. “He’s   
having....a really good time....with his friends, and-“ she interrupted herself and raised an eyebrow. ”Is...everything.... Okay? You both look so....serious.”

“Everything’s fine,” Emma was quick to assure. 

Regina didn’t buy it. Her gaze flickered towards her pregnant sister. “Are you...okay? You’re not...in pain, are you?” 

“I’m absolutely fine, hun,” Zelena said and placed a hand on her swelling belly. “In fact- oh!”

“What?” Regina said. Now she sounded really alarmed. 

“Your niece or nephew is kicking. Come, come! Quick! You have to feel this!” Zelena exclaimed. 

Regina immediately rushed to her sister’s side and placed a hand on her growing belly. The brunette’s face lit up in a smile. “Oh my.”

“You too, dear,” Zelena said and grabbed Emma’s free hand. “The baby is kicking, and I insist on sharing it with everyone.” 

Emma laughed softly as her hands was guided to Zelena’s stomach. She immediately felt tiny little kicks against her hand. “Wow. That’s amazing.” 

“And a tad strange,” Zelena admitted with a chuckle. “I mean, there’s a tiny person kicking within me.” 

Regina laughed. “You’ll...get used to it.”

Neal began fussing and squirming in Emma’s arms. She had no choice but to move her hand away from Zelena’s stomach and adjust the baby. 

“I guess that....means we’re....going home,” Regina said. “I think....he’s hungry.”

“I think you’re right,” Emma agreed. “And we have a date with the television and Sleepless in Seattle.” 

Regina smiled widely at that. “So...we have.” 

“Do get out of here, lovebirds,” Zelena mock scowled and planted a wet kiss on Neal’s cheek. “And take care of my nephew.” 

“Take....care of my...niece. Or...nephew,” Regina shot back with a grin. 

“I’ll most certainly do that,” Zelena assured as she gave her sister a hug. “Now get out of here. I have a ridiculously hot date with a bag of onion rings.” 

“You’ll...get heartburn tonight,” Regina dryly warned. 

“And it’ll be every bit worth it, I’m sure.”

Emma chuckled as she used her free hand to gently grab Regina’s elbow. “Come on, babe. The couch and Sleepless in Seattle is waiting for us.” 

She received a hug from Zelena, and after that, the pregnant woman insisted on walking them into the hallway where they said their final goodbyes to Zelena. She “threatened” that she would call Regina later, so Regina better answer...

“I...promise,” Regina mock scowled. “Bye, Zelena.” 

“Have a good date with the couch. And your girlfriend,” Zelena teased.

Emma laughed all the way to the car. Neal was “installed” in his car seat, Regina climbed onto the driver’s seat, and Emma took the passenger’s seat. She felt the weight of the velvet box shift some in her pocket as she did so, and she smiled a little to herself. She would take extremely good care of Regina’s parents’ ring and ensure it stayed hidden until the day where she would need it. Until she was ready to ask Regina to become her wife....

To Be Continued........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: a bit more smut, I think. Perhaps it'll even involve Regina's fantasy.... And later, Regina will receive a phone call. A very important one.


	94. Part Ninety Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, this turned out to be just sex. My bad :P SwanQueen is just so delicious, I guess. But I promise you, next chapter will be nothing but plot!

”Hi, honey, I’m home,” Emma announced as she stepped over the threshold. She chuckled and felt pretty funny. She shrugged off her leather jacket and wrestled off her boots. She wriggled her feet slightly. It felt good to be home from work. And she would be home a lot from now on. Emma grabbed the discreet white plastic package she’d just collected in the mailbox and carried it with her into the kitchen. “Babe?”

“In here,” came Regina’s soft answer from the living room. Emma quickly headed in there and smiled when she found her girlfriend sitting on the couch, laptop placed on her thighs and “not-so-secret”- reading glasses perched on her nose. Emma had a profound weakness for Regina wearing glasses. The brunette claimed that it made her look old, but Emma was just as steely in her claim that the glasses made Regina look “hella sexy”. Regina’s glasses were thick-rimmed and square, and paired with the white button down and black slacks she was donning today, she sort of reminded Emma of a sexy secretary. 

She looked up from the laptop and smiled when Emma came over and planted a light kiss on her cheek. “Hello, my...darling. I’ll be...done in a....moment.”

“Take your time,” Emma smiled. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Yes, please.” 

“I’ll make us some then,” Emma said briskly, and after a quick glance around the living room: “is Neal napping?” 

“Indeed,” Regina said, turning her attention back to the laptop. 

Emma suffocated a chuckle as she headed back into the kitchen. Message received and understood. The literature professor was working and did not want to be bothered right now. The blonde busied herself with making coffee. She knew that Regina would be done within a couple of minutes. The brunette knew how to time her work so she would be done when Emma came home. Or, almost done like today. 

Emma hummed quietly and a tad absentmindedly to herself. This had been an interesting day at work. An unusual one. She couldn’t wait to tell Regina about it. Whilst the coffee was being made, Emma strained her ears to listen to the baby monitor. She chuckled because she could hear the adorable little sounds Neal made in his sleep. That kid was just too cute for words, and Emma kinda wanted to go upstairs and cuddle him. But she reminded herself that the poor child was peacefully asleep. She couldn’t just randomly interrupt his afternoon nap just because she missed him. That would be an unforgiveable act on her part. 

The coffee machine made a slight clicking noise, and Emma quickly grabbed two cups from the cupboard and poured coffee into them. Black for Regina. And drowned in milk and sugar for herself. 

Regina had excellent timing. Just as Emma had poured the coffee, the brunette came wandering into the kitchen. “Sorry about...that,” she offered as she slipped off her reading glasses. 

“No problem. All done?” 

“Yes,” Regina nodded and smiled gratefully as Emma handed her the cup. “So, tell me. How...was work....today?” 

“Well....” Emma beamed. “You are looking at a fulltime writer!”

Regina smiled proudly. “Am I...indeed?” 

“Yep, Mal calculated everything, and it doesn’t make sense for me to work at the company anymore. I earn more on selling my book than working for her, so I am officially fired,” Emma grinned. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “She....said that?”

“Nah. She actually said that now was the time for me to “spread my wings and be the writer I was meant to be”. I’m actually going to earn my money like this, Regina! I’ll be writing books for a living!”

“Congratulations, my...love,” Regina smiled. “I am so...proud of you!”

“Thanks, babe,” Emma grinned and took a sip of her coffee before continuing: “and how was your day at work?”

“It was very...nice,” Regina smiled. “I’ve actually been...in contact with a....professor from the...University of British Columbia. There might be...a position for me in a couple...of months. If I’m...interested,   
that is.”

“And are you?” Emma asked and smiled again. 

“I might...be,” Regina nodded. “My voice is...getting stronger every day. My speech therapist seems....to think that I’ll...soon be able to...speak without delay.” 

“Your voice has already improved a ton,” Emma said proudly. 

“It has, hasn’t...it?” Regina smiled and thoughtfully tapped her throat. 

“I’m proud of you,” Emma said. “It’s awesome that you’re going back to work.”

“Might be,” Regina quickly corrected. 

“Might be,” Emma rephrased to please her girlfriend. She had a very clear feeling that Regina would indeed be going back to work. 

The two women sipped their coffee, and Regina told Emma about all the cute little things Neal had done today. “I’m telling you, that....boy is on...the verge of crawling,” the brunette smiled. 

“I bet he is,” Emma grinned. “And has our other son checked in today?” 

Regina smiled a bit dopily. Like she always did whenever Emma referred to Henry as their son. “He has,” she confirmed. “I talked to...him for about....two minutes. That was all...he could spare...today.” 

“He’s having a good time,” Emma chuckled. “He’ll probably know all about bonfires when he comes home, don’t you think?”

“Most...likely,” Regina laughed and shook her head. “He did talk...long enough to ask for...pizza when he comes....home.” 

“And what did you tell him?” Emma inquired, already knowing the answer. 

“I might...have told him that we...would be ordering...pizza to celebrate his...return.” 

“That’s my girl,” Emma chuckled. 

“You are...ridiculous,” Regina said haughtily. She took a sip of her coffee and randomly glanced around in the kitchen. Soon enough, her gaze landed on the white package, Emma had left standing leaned   
against the wall, and lowering the coffee cup, Regina inquired: “what is...that?” 

Emma quickly followed her gaze to the white package. “That is the thing we ordered a couple of days ago. It was in the mailbox. Discreet wrapping and everything. Like I told you.”

“Oh.” Regina flushed. “I see. Interesting.”

“How about I take it upstairs and we unwrap it together later?” Emma suggested softly. 

“Good...plan,” Regina murmured, and her cheeks were still bright pink. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, beautiful,” Emma gently reminded her. “It’s just a toy.” 

“I know...that,” Regina said and buried her nose in her coffee cup again. 

Emma took that as a cue. She sat the cup of coffee down and went over and snatched the package. She quickly headed upstairs and stored the white package away on the top shelf. 

When she came downstairs again, Regina had retired to the living room. She had kicked off her shoes and were sitting on the couch, sipping her coffee. Her cheeks were still a little pink, Emma noted, so she quickly went over and sat down next to the brunette. “Coffee good enough?” 

“Mhmm,” Regina nodded. “It’s...very nice.”

“Good. That’s good. And how are you feeling?” Emma softly continued. 

“I feel....good,” Regina said slightly surprised.

“What’s this then?” Emma murmured as she gently moved a hand up to cup Regina’s cheek. 

Regina just groaned in response and shook her head ever so slightly.

“It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind,” Emma said and kissed her cheek. “It’s more than okay, babe. We’re not gonna do anything you’re not comfortable-”

“I....haven’t,” Regina interrupted. “I haven’t....changed my mind. And I am...not flustered in a....bad way.”

“Oh!” Ohhh! Regina wasn’t uncomfortable, she was excited. That was something completely different. And very reassuring for Emma. 

Regina cleared her throat ever so slightly. Scratched her chin. Her dark eyes flickered. 

Emma wiggled closer to her. Put a warm hand on her thigh. “Wanna tell me what you’re thinking right now?” 

“I’m thinking....” Regina licked her lips slightly. “I’m thinking...that I wish....we were...home alone right now.”

“Oh,” Emma repeated and tried not to smirk. Regina was curious and eager. This was very good. 

“I’m...awful,” Regina said with a slight chuckle. 

“Nah, you’re the hottest thing ever,” Emma assured with a slight chuckle as she gave Regina’s thigh a soft little nuzzle. “And you’re not the only one who really wants this.” 

Regina licked her lips again, and her dark eyes became a bit unfocused, and Emma groaned. God, what was going on in that pretty head right now? What was Regina imagining them doing in bed? Emma had her own idea of what she wanted to happen. She would slip on the harness, get on her back and then let Regina be on top of her. Fuck, Emma’s palms dampened as she visualized Regina lowering herself down on the toy. How she would throw her head back in pleasure. How she would moan as she rode-

“Careful,” Regina said and quickly grabbed Emma’s cup of coffee. 

“Huh? Oh. Oops,” Emma said sheepishly upon realizing that her grip on the cup had grown lax. She had actually spilled a few drops on the carpet. 

“Now YOU look......a little flustered, my...love,” Regina observed with a slight chuckle. 

“I was daydreaming,” Emma admitted. 

“About...what?” 

“Sex,” Emma said bluntly. 

It was Regina’s turn to “oh” and then chuckle. “I...see. Interesting.”

“Yeah, I guess we’re both distracted now,” Emma acknowledged. 

Regina chuckled again. “I hope we’ll....get the opportunity....to test things....later.”

“Yeah, I hope so too!” Emma said sincerely and bit her lip slightly. She’d like that. She’d very much like that!

Once Neal woke up, Emma and Regina took him for a little “spin” in the stroller. That had become a tradition. A nap, a diaper change and then a spin in the stroller. Regina pushed the stroller, and Emma had an arm draped loosely around Regina’s waist. It was a beautiful, warm day, and Emma and Regina discussed maybe going a picnic in the park during the weekend if Henry wasn’t too tired after his school trip. 

Emma gave Regina’s waist a little squeeze. “And if he doesn’t feel like going, we’ll leave Neal with him and go on the picnic alone,” she joked. 

Regina laughed and shook her head. “You are...full of good....ideas.”

“Yeah, I am,” Emma said as though Regina hadn’t been teasing. “And I’ve got plenty of more where that came from.”

“Yes...I’m absolute sure...there is,” Regina chuckled. 

“Oh, I could think of so many things,” Emma assured and gave her girlfriend’s waist another little squeeze. Suddenly, her head was full of thoughts that were less than appropriate for the moment. She shook her head as though she was trying to banish the thoughts from her head. But it wasn’t that easy. The thoughts kept popping up in her head every so often. Darn it.

Neal cooed happily from the stroller, and Emma was immediately pulled out of her thoughts.

“Someone is in....a good mood...today,” Regina said as she reached forward and tickled Neal’s cheek. The baby immediately gurgled and tried to grab her finger in that adorable way he always did. 

Emma chuckled. “Is he trying to rip off your finger?” 

“Let’s....hope not,” Regina said and looked proudly at the little boy. “But his grip....is definitely getting....stronger.”

“How long do you think it’ll be before he crawls?” Emma asked. She was really looking forward to seeing their baby boy crawl, and she had every intention of filming the happening and sending it to everyone. 

“It can’t....be long...now,” Regina hummed. 

“How old did you say Henry was again?” Emma asked. She knew that it wasn’t a competition, but she was curious. 

“Henry was....seven months old,” Regina answered. 

Neal was six and a half month old. Emma felt excited. According to every baby book they owned, Neal literally was on the verge of crawling. The blonde could barely wait for that to happen.

As on cue, Neal cooed happily again. He lifted a pudgy little hand and tried to grab Regina’s hair this time. 

“Ooh, that reminds me I have an appointment at the hair salon next week,” Emma chuckled. She was finally getting some of that frizz chopped off, and she couldn’t wait.

As they rounded a corner, they almost ran into Isabelle. The librarian only just stopped when she was inches from the stroller. “Oh!” she said slightly startled. 

Emma chuckled. “Hey, Isabelle. In a hurry?” 

“No, just on my way home,” Isabelle said and suddenly deflated slightly. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, of course,” Isabelle said but then admitted: “Robert is away on business. He’s been gone for three days, and he’s coming home tonight. I suppose the last few hours are the toughest.”

“Oh,” Emma said. She more than sympathized with that. She could easily remember the time before she and Regina moved in together. Not that this was completely the same, but still, she understood how Isabelle felt. She understood how hard it was to be apart. “I’m sorry about that.”

Isabelle shrugged. “I suppose I’ll just have to suck it up.”

Neal cooed adorably, now trying to reach for her instead of Regina. 

Isabelle laughed as she reached out and tickled his cheek. “You are just too cute for words. Maybe I should get one like you myself. That way I would never be lonely.” 

“Would you....like to borrow him?” Regina asked casually. 

Emma tilted her head in surprise. 

“Seriously?” Isabelle asked. 

“I....don’t see....why not,” Regina smiled. “He’s certainly good...at putting you in...a good mood.”

“I would actually really love some company,” Isabelle said and smiled at Neal. “Would you like to go home with auntie Belle? Would you? Would you?”

“Hoooh!” Neal cooed. 

“Was that a yes?” Isabelle said, adopting a rather high pitched voice as she spoke to Neal. 

“I think it might have been,” Emma said and silently marveled at Regina’s smooth way to ensure they got a few hours to themselves. Why couldn’t Emma achieve the same level of smoothness? It wasn’t   
fair. Every time Emma “casually” had asked Ruby if she’d be up for watching Neal a couple of hours, the waitress had smirked in that suggestive manner whilst agreeing. There was a chance that Emma was the least smoothest person in the world. 

So it was settled that Neal was gonna spend a few hours with Isabelle. He usually enjoyed tummy time right around now, and Isabelle practically fawned over that. She couldn’t wait to spend some time with “the littlest Swan” as she called him. 

“Smooth,” Emma said as soon as they got back from dropping off Neal at Gold’s house. 

“Thank you, I’m....trying my... best,” Regina chuckled. 

“You really wanted that alone time, don’t you?” Emma smirked. 

Regina seemed concerned for a second, and Emma rushed to assure: “me too, babe. I’m very grateful that you’re so.... resourceful.” She placed her hands on Regina’s hips and captured the brunette’s lips in a soft kiss. This was pretty much “last call”. Henry was coming home tomorrow. If they wanted alone time, they would have to grab this last opportunity they had. 

Regina’s arms wrapped around Emma’s neck as she returned the kiss. Emma chuckled into her mouth, because she was certain Regina was standing on her tippy toes. That had to be a bit straining. Time to rectify that. In a flash of inspiration, Emma lifted Regina up and carried her over to the counter. She elegantly sat the brunette down and smirked slightly. “There. That’s better.” 

“Someone’s....feeling bold,” Regina observed, smirking right back at the blonde. 

“Aw, come on, you love when I carry you,” Emma said without feeling presumptuous.

“I...do,” Regina agreed and looked quite mischievous as she drew Emma closer by wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist. 

“It would appear that I’m stuck,” Emma observed with a grin. 

“Got a problem....with that, miss...Swan?” 

“Not at all, professor,” Emma drawled, making sure to emphasize the word “professor”. It worked as intended. Regina shivered slightly, and then she was grabbing the collar of Emma’s shirt. 

Emma snickered as she willingly gave Regina what she wanted. She kissed the brunette thoroughly and placed her warm hands on Regina’s slack-clad thighs. Regina groaned a bit into the kiss, and her hands came up to cup the back of Emma’s head. Emma gave her bottom lip a playful little nip, and then she was rubbing Regina’s outer thigh slightly. 

Regina groaned again, broke the kiss to mutter: “I should....have worn a skirt...or a dress....today. Would...have made things... so much easier.” 

Emma grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Why, professor, are you suggesting kitchen sex?”

“Not...at all,” Regina said firmly. “But I might....be suggesting...bed sex in a...moment.”

“’Bed sex’?” Emma repeated and tried to stifle a chuckle.

Regina frowned and another blush rose in her cheeks. “I am...clearly bad at....flirting today. Do...forgive me.” 

“I dunno, I think ‘bed sex’ is just about the hottest thing I’ve heard all day,” Emma assured her. 

Regina hung her head slightly, and her legs loosened a bit around Emma’s waist. “Stop...mocking me.” 

“I wasn’t,” Emma was quick to assure as she smoothened a hand over Regina’s thigh again. “You are, and will always be, the hottest woman in the world. I love you. And I love having bed sex with you.” 

“You’re making it....worse,” Regina muttered, and Emma was certain she could see a muscle in her jaw work. 

“Then let me make amends,” Emma said, quickly leaning in so she could press a soft kiss to that muscle in Regina’s jaw. She could feel it soften immediately, but Regina’s legs tightened around her waist again. Good. That was good. Embarrassing Regina had never been Emma’s intention. The blonde moved her hands so she could tangle her fingers into silky soft, smooth hair. It was entirely possible that she was a bit obsessed with Regina’s hair. She mouthed her way down to that particular soft spot on Regina’s jaw, and she could feel how Regina’s head lolled to the side to give her better access to her throat. Emma immediately took full advantage of that and kissed the base of Regina’s throat. There was a teeny tiny patch of skin that felt a bit rougher compared to the rest of Regina’s skin. That was all that was left of the scar from the surgery. Emma felt warm fingers gently stroke her cheek in that particular, tender way they so often did whenever Emma kissed the scar on Regina’s throat. Emma planted another kiss on the skin that covered Regina’s vocal cords. Those precious, precious vocal cords. Regina put them to good use as she hummed, and Emma felt the vibration against her lips. 

“I love....having my...neck kissed,” Regina said spontaneously and sounded completely blissful. 

“I know you do, beautiful,” Emma said tenderly as she straightened her posture and gently cupped Regina’s cheeks. “Believe me, I know you do.” But it hadn’t always been like that, and Emma had no problem with remembering the first time her lips had touched Regina’s neck. And her hands for that matter. They had been up in the cabin, and it had been right after Regina had exposed her throat to the blonde the first time. Emma remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered the angry, pink line and the mark after the belt buckle on Regina’s throat. And she remembered how Regina’s breathing had sped up and her eyes had flickered anxiously when Emma’s hand neared her throat for the first time. 

“My love?” Regina asked softly. “Are you...alright?” 

“Got lost in thoughts for a moment,” Emma admitted with a smile. “But I’m fine.” 

“Good...thoughts?” Regina checked and raised an eyebrow. 

Emma gently put a hand on the side of Regina’s neck. “The best,” she assured and reveled in the way Regina exhaled. 

“Then perhaps we...could go back...to kissing now?” Regina asked hopefully. 

“That, professor, would be my utmost pleasure,” Emma grinned. And then she leaned in and kissed Regina tenderly on the lips. Regina’s legs wrapped tightly around her waist once more, and Emma debated how safe it would be to carry Regina to bed. They were both pretty riled up, and there was a staircase right there....Hmm, Emma would have to consider it. For now, she was more than happy to kiss Regina deeply and wrap the tip of her tongue around the brunette’s. She sucked gently and simultaneously moved a hand down to Regina’s thigh again. Her inner thigh this time. Regina moaned into her mouth, and that was definitely the best sound in the whole wide world. Emma stepped things up a notch as she inched her fingers closer to the place, she knew would make Regina tremble. And she was right. The moment she loosely cupped Regina’s core through her slacks, the brunette trembled and steadied herself by grabbing onto Emma’s shoulder. If she found the gesture to be crude, she didn’t say so. And she would have. Emma knew that. The blonde wiggled her hand and cupped Regina’s core a bit more firmly. Regina moaned into her mouth again and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Her legs loosened around Emma’s waist, and then she was spreading them to give Emma easier access. 

Emma broke the kiss for a moment to murmur: “that feels good, yeah?”

“It...does,” Regina moaned.

Emma went from cupping to lightly rubbing her hand against Regina’s core, and she could already feel the heat radiating through Regina’s thin slacks. The brunette was undoubtedly enjoying this, and Emma found it to be incredibly hot, seeing Regina writhering on the counter and pressing herself firmer against Emma’s hand. She, Emma realized, had probably been wanting this for a while. Emma kissed that sensitive spot on Regina’s jaw again, and Regina released a throaty groan. She wiggled on the counter, now she was rocking against Emma’s hand, and Emma thought to herself that if this wasn’t kitchen sex, she didn’t know what was. 

Regina groaned again, and Emma swallowed something. Now she could definitely feel dampness where her hand was pressed against Regina. And Emma herself could certainly feel how she too was starting to feel warm in certain places. Her nipples was starting to tighten inside her bra, and the need to be pants less was starting to get more acute. She shifted a bit and then she kissed Regina’s neck again. She wanted to take off Regina’s clothes. She wanted to rid her of that blazer, open the line of buttons in her crisp, white blouse, and-

“Do you wanna take this upstairs?” she murmured, rubbing her hand against Regina’s core for emphasis.

“Yes,” Regina said simply and moaned again. 

Emma chuckled. “Then lets do it. Come on, Mills.” She extended a hand out and Regina took it, grinned slightly as she elegantly hopped off the counter. 

As urgent as getting upstairs was, Emma and Regina took their sweet in getting upstairs. The first pause came on the third step on the staircase. Regina was walking ahead, and Emma fully enjoyed the view and murmured: “god, your ass is perfect!”

Regina turned her head and smirked. “You...think so?” 

“You’re teasing,” Emma scolded. “You know how much I love your ass.” To emphasize, she lowered her hand and gave Regina’s bottom a teeny tiny little smack. She had not done that before, and Regina’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Oh,” Emma said, upon realizing what she had done. “Oops.” 

“That was...a new one,” Regina said amusedly. 

“I wasn’t thinking,” Emma said sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t...apologize. I...liked it,” Regina quipped and laughed. 

The second pause came halfway up the stairs when Emma got an unbearable urge to grope Regina’s ass. The caress had Regina moaning, and it didn’t take long before she was gripping Emma’s shirt and kissing her fiercely. The third pause came when Regina gently pushed Emma up against the wall and kissing her again. Emma’s hands wandered to Regina’s ass again, and this time she was squeezing a little bit. They kissed each other hotly for quite a while. All teeth and tongue and wandering hands. Emma managed to get her hands away from Regina’s ass and then she was opening the two first buttons in Regina’s white blouse. Immediately after that, she took the opportunity to kiss the top of Regina’s newly exposed collarbone. She knew how much Regina liked that, and her reaction was every bit glorious on this particular afternoon as well. She moaned throatily, and her eyes slid closed. 

“You are so beautiful,” Emma murmured. More to Regina’s collarbone, really, but the message still went through. Regina hummed, and Emma felt gentle fingers in her hair. 

Emma found Regina’s mouth again, and the couple kissed each other until Emma’s lips were tingling slightly, and Regina panted. 

“This is not the bedroom,” Emma realized. 

“It’s...not,” Regina agreed with a chuckle. 

“Not the ideal place for bed sex,” Emma observed with a grin. 

Regina answered that by giving her hips a squeeze. “You are...mocking me, miss...Swan.” 

“I’d never do that,” Emma assured, even though she had in fact been mocking Regina just a little bit. In the sweetest way possible. 

“Bedroom?” Regina asked, and Emma felt shivers tingling down her spine at the way her girlfriends voice had dropped several octaves. Fuck, Regina’s voice was so rich and raspy, and Emma’s knees felt   
like jelly. 

They finally made it to the bedroom, and as soon as the door was closed, Emma turned to Regina and “attacked” the buttons on Regina’s shirt. Regina laughed at her eagerness, but the laughing turned into quick, short breaths when Emma opened the last button and slid the shirt down her arms. 

“I really love this color on you,” Emma murmured as she delicately touched the edge of Regina’s purple lace bra. 

“You are....wearing too much... clothes,” Regina pointed out. 

“So rectify the situation, Mills,” Emma teased.

And that was exactly what Regina did as she lifted Emma’s tanktop and tugged it over her head. As soon as the tanktop was off, she moved her hands down and cupped Emma’s bra clad breasts. 

“I love your hands!” Emma breathed. 

“I know...you do, my...darling,” Regina smirked as she opened the button in Emma’s jeans and pushed them down her legs. The jeans were so tight that Emma’s panties came down with them. 

“Oh,” Regina said slightly surprised over the unexpected development. 

“Eh, they were going that way anyway,” Emma laughed. “Why not speed up the process a little?”

“Not...my smoothest move,” Regina acknowledged slightly amused. 

“But effective. And it’s hardly your fault that my jeans are tight,” Emma grinned. 

“That...they are,” Regina nodded. “Very....tight.” 

“Maybe I should take you jeans shopping with me sometimes,” Emma suggested with a waggle of her eyebrow. 

“Interesting,” Regina said as she began fiddling with the zipper on her slacks. 

But Emma was quick to bat her hand away. “That’s my job, Mills,” she chided. Then she unbuttoned Regina’s slacks and pulled the zipper down. The slacks became loose around Regina, and Emma immediately tugged them down. When they pooled around Regina’s ankles, the brunette stepped out of them and flashed Emma a smirk. Emma’s mouth immediately felt dry. Regina looked like an absolute goddess as she stood there in only her purple underwear. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Emma breathed. 

“Perfectly...wet,” Regina said plainly, and Emma sucked in a breath at the blunt statement. She loved it when Regina spoke like that, it was literally the hottest thing ever. 

“Bed?” Emma suggested, already grabbing Regina’s hand and tugging slightly.

“Certainly, but we...need...” Regina didn’t finish the sentence. She just gave Emma a poignant look. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Emma nodded. She had actually sort of forgotten about their newly bought toy. “Why don’t you-“ she leaned in and bussed Regina on the lips. “Make yourself comfortable on the   
bed while I find the package?” 

Regina nodded and walked over to the bed, and Emma headed over to the closet.

She turned her back on Regina as she stood on her tippy toes and reached onto the top shelf. She roamed around and accidentally knocked a box full of winter hats onto the floor in the process, but she couldn’t bring herself to care or pick it up. Not right now. There were far more important things she could do. Like grabbing the white package. She made a little triumphant sound as she finally managed to pick the package off the shelf. She turned around and almost dropped the package on the floor when she laid eyes on Regina. She had taken off her bra. 

“You did....say to make myself....comfortable,” Regina pointed out. “And the bra.... was squeezing me.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine so,” Emma smirked as she unabashedly stared at Regina’s breasts. Her dark nipples were hard points. 

“Are you....gonna come over here?” Regina drawled. 

“You bet your wonderful ass I am,” Emma said firmly as she strode over to the bed with the package in hand. 

Regina laughed, called her goof, but the teasing was replaced with a moan as Emma climbed onto the bed and kissed the brunette right onto her back. Literally. Emma almost pounced on Regina and send   
her onto her back. The package forgotten for now as the two women kissed each other heatedly. Regina cupped Emma’s cheeks and moaned as their legs intertwined and their bodies were pressed together. After a moment, her hands snaked behind Emma and unclasped her bra. Emma moaned softly when she felt the material slip from her body, and she did this sort of awkward shrug to get loose hanging bra off of her. Awkward as it was, it worked as intended, and Regina licked her lips as she lifted her hands and cupped Emma’s bare breasts. Then she lowered her head and placed a kiss on each swollen nipple. 

Emma immediately cried out. “Oh my god, Regina!” 

Regina looked innocently up at her and then repeated the motion. 

Emma inhaled sharply at that and squirmed on top of Regina as she felt more wetness seep from her core. Her panties felt more and more uncomfortable. She would need to be rid of them soon. But first... she adjusted a bit and then began kissing her way down Regina’s neck. She paid some special attention to her breasts, tugged gently at a swollen nipple while cupping and kneading Regina’s other breast. It was Regina’s turn to cry out sharply at that, and she pushed at Emma’s head, already urging her lower. 

Emma couldn’t blame her for needing more. Their kissing downstairs had been pretty heavy, and Emma had had her hand between Regina’s legs, so.... 

“Emma,” Regina moaned and wiggled as though she was trying to close her legs. 

But Emma didn’t want her to close her legs. Quite the reverse. She continued her journey down Regina’s body, and yeah, maybe her kisses were a bit slobby, perhaps she wasn’t paying attention to every inch of Regina’s glorious body right now, but that was okay. She could do that later. She planted a kiss on Regina’s belly button, flicked her tongue once, twice and then hooked her fingers into the waistband of the brunette’s panties. She made sure to be slow as she lowered them, and both women groaned at the way the flimsy material stuck to Regina. The panties ended up tangled around Regina’s ankles, but Emma didn’t bother to take them off. Instead she spread Regina’s legs for better access. 

“Emma!” Regina repeated, and now her voice was so low it was barely audible. And a bit pleading too. 

“I’ve got you, babe,” Emma murmured in assurance. She lowered her head, planted a light kiss on Regina’s inner thigh. Nuzzled her nose against the softness there. Shifted slightly to plant a kiss on Regina’s other inner thigh. A kiss that was a bit closer to her core. Regina cried out, and Emma immediately kissed her way to the place she knew ached for her. Once her mouth was where she wanted it to be, she glided her tongue through Regina’s folds in that soft, slow, gentle manner she knew drove Regina wild. Hands immediately flew to her hair, and Emma felt the slightest tremor in Regina’s thighs. 

The blonde repeated the motion once, twice, made sure that the strokes of her tongue were slow and gentle. Then she made her way up to Regina’s clit, and she could almost taste the moment of anticipation right before she...

“Ahh!” Regina cried out the moment the tip of Emma’s tongue came in contact with her sensitive clit. 

Emma grasped Regina’s thighs and tugged her a bit closer to her mouth, and Regina cried out again. As her voice slowly was getting stronger and stronger, Emma had discovered that Regina was loud in bed. Very loud. She loved voicing how much pleasure Emma gave her, and one evening when they were having a post-coital pillow talk, the brunette had confessed that there had been “a couple of occasions” where she hadn’t just been crying because of the pleasure. Those had been tears of frustration as well. Because she had wanted to tell Emma in words how good she felt but hadn’t been able to. 

“Emma!” 

Emma snapped out of her thoughts at once. She flicked her tongue against Regina’s clit, and Regina cried out again. Emma couldn’t exactly see it, but she was certain Regina was arching her back right now. The way the bed creaked, and the way Regina’s body shifted underneath her suddenly suggested it. And the fingers tightening in her hair suggested that Regina was close. Emma loved how fast she could bring Regina to orgasm, and she flicked her tongue harder against Regina’s clit, eager to hear her fall apart. 

Regina kept twisting and turning, and Emma was more than capable of taking a hint. She took that sensitive little nub between her lips and began sucking, and for a solid five seconds the scream erupting from Regina suggested foul play and not intense pleasure, but Emma knew her girlfriend, and she knew that scream. Hell, she loved that scream. And she knew what came with it. Had she been able to see Regina’s face right now, she would see Regina’s eyes screw shut and her lips fall open. Emma lifted a hand and fumbled blindly for a second before she managed to find Regina’s right breast and give it a slight squeeze. Regina’s hand landed on top of hers, and Emma noted that the brunette’s cries of pleasure had gone sharper and a bit more delirious. And had Emma been able to smirk, she would have, because she knew what that meant too. Low and throaty groans at first, high pitched and rising in volume as the pleasure mounted inside Regina, and then......

Regina released a soft little whimper, and then Emma felt the warm and wet taste of her in her mouth. The hand Regina had on top of hers told Emma what she needed to know. Also did her other hand she had on Regina’s thigh. She could feel Regina’s muscles pulling taut, and she knew that the aftershocks was still rushing through Regina’s body. That’s why Emma didn’t stop right away. She moved her tongue away from Regina’s now overly sensitive clit, but she kept running it gently through Regina’s folds until Regina groaned and squirmed in that way that suggested she’d had enough for right now. 

Emma lifted her head, hoping to catch a glimpse of the nicest thing in the world. Regina’s post-coital smile. She was in luck. Regina’s smile completely took the blonde’s breath away, as did the hoarse words Regina uttered: “I love...you.” 

“I love you too,” Emma beamed and gave Regina’s thigh a soft caress. 

“But I don’t...think this was what......we had planned,” Regina teased. 

“Nah, but it was what I wanted to do,” Emma grinned. “And we can still do more. If you’re up for it.”

“I... am,” Regina assured as she sat up in bed and reached for the package. A little wrinkle appeared between her eyes as she wrestled with the tape to pull it away. After a few more attempts at ripping the   
tape away, she complained: “this is not....sexy.” 

“I beg to differ,” Emma chuckled. She was thoroughly enjoying the view. “You’re naked. Everything that involves you being naked is sexy. Even unwrapping things.” 

Regina rolled her eyes but then made a noise of triumph as she finally could peel the tape away and open the package. 

Emma felt oddly nervous as she watched Regina lift the toy out of the box and study it. The strap-on was fairly straight forward. Not too long, not too short, and definitely not too thick. In this case, size absolutely mattered, and Emma had almost worked herself up to a smaller panic attack because she was certain the toy, they’d ordered was too thick and she would end up hurting Regina. She was relieved to see that they hadn’t ordered wrongly. According to the description, the harness should be “very easy to snap on”. That was a plus, because it had been a long time since Emma had used toys in the bedroom, and she wanted this to be good and not fumble-y on her behalf. It wasn’t skin colored or overly “detailed” either, that would probably have irked them both. No, instead the toy was...

“It’s.... purple,” Regina observed with a chuckle. 

“Your favorite color,” Emma replied and felt a bit silly. They had actually settled on black, but at the very last moment, Emma had gone back and changed the color to purple. She wasn’t sure why, there had just been some odd logic to it then. Regina liked purple. Purple was good. Purple was safe. And if anything, Emma wanted this experience to be a good and safe one for Regina. 

Regina chuckled again. “That was....very thoughtful of...you, my love.” 

“So you don’t think I’m a total goof?” 

“No,” Regina said softly and leaned in to buss Emma lightly on the lips.

Emma returned the kiss, then murmured: “you still wanna do this?” 

“Absolutely,” Regina said firmly but then her gaze flickered to the apex of Emma’s thighs, and at the same time, her hands wandered down and her fingers hooked in the waistband of Emma’s panties. 

“But....don’t you... need-“

“I’m good a little while longer,” Emma smilingly told her. 

“You’re....sure?” Regina asked and frowned slightly. 

“Yeah,” Emma said as she grabbed the toy. She quickly glanced at the harness and deduced that it wouldn’t be too difficult to put on. 

Regina planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, nibbled slightly, and Emma took that as more than a cue. She quickly slipped her panties off and then began wrestling with the harness. She suspected that this wasn’t terribly sexy either, and it occurred to her that she probably should have tested this system beforehand, but she couldn’t exactly do that now. She would just have to accept the fact that this was a bit awkward. 

She cursed slightly under her breath as she as quickly as possible tried to figure out where which strap went. Jesus, it had been too long since she last tried this!

But Regina remained ever patient and did not comment on Emma’s “clumsiness”. And after something that felt like a few years, but probably was one flustered minute only, Emma finally managed to snap the harness on. The correct way. Everything felt snuck and secure, and Emma was confident that nothing was gonna slip when she least expected it. She climbed up on the bed again, and Regina’s gaze was almost burning her. Emma shuffled closer, and Regina immediately leaned in and bussed her on the lips again. Emma immediately returned the kiss. She used one hand to cup Regina’s breast, and let the other slip in between Regina’s thighs. 

Regina moaned and broke the kiss. 

“I’m just checking to make sure you’re...” Emma swallowed and didn’t finish the sentence. Yep, Regina was wet. Definitely. 

“I...am,” Regina said quite unnecessarily, but Emma wasn’t taking any chances. She pecked Regina’s lips again before reaching across her and opening the bedside drawer. She found the bottle of lube, popped the lid off and was just about to apply some of the moisture to the toy, but Regina beat her to it. She took the bottle of lube from Emma, squeezed some of the liquid into her hand and then applied it to the toy between Emma’s legs. 

Emma inhaled sharply and didn’t even bother wondering about why this was so hot. She tried not to wiggle and swallowed at the way the toy pressed snugly against her clit. 

Regina looked up and flashed her a little smile as she kept applying lube to the toy. “Does it....feel strange to....wear?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Emma said and openly admitted: “it feels nice when you touch it.” she furrowed her brow. “I mean, obviously, I can’t feel it. Not really. But it’s still nice. Does that make any sense at all?”

Regina chuckled slightly. “It...does.” 

“Good,” Emma said and thanked her lucky star that Regina was capable of making sense of her nonsense. Not many people were. 

“There. I think....that’ll do...it,” Regina said once the toy was glistening with lube. 

“You’re sure? I don’t want this to be bad for you,” Emma said at once. 

Regina kissed her tenderly. “It won’t....my love.” she kissed Emma again. “It’ll....be amazing.” Her lips found Emma’s again, and this time it wasn’t just a simple buss on the lips. Emma cupped Regina’s cheeks as the kiss deepened. Regina moaned into her mouth. She shifted slightly, but Emma didn’t realize what she was doing until she was laying on her back. 

Emma tilted her head. “I was actually thinking if you’d want to be on top, beautiful?” 

“Oh.” Regina furrowed her brow as though she hadn’t even considered that. 

Emma dipped down and kissed her collarbone. “I wanna see you. All of you. I wanna have you top of me so I can touch you properly.” 

“Oh,” Regina said again, but this time the sound was so much more breathless.

“Does that sound like a good idea, beautiful?” Emma asked softly and pressed another kiss to Regina’s collarbone. 

“It...does,” Regina murmured. 

It was true, Emma did want to see Regina. And she did want to touch Regina all over. But she also wanted Regina to be in charge and control the pace. To decide what happened and when. She wanted this to be amazing for Regina. She gave Regina a quick peck on the lips and then lied down on the bed. 

Regina moved too. She shifted into a sitting position and then threw one leg over Emma’s waist. She shuffled a bit and put a hand on Emma’s belly to steady herself as she hovered only inches from the toy between Emma’s legs. Then she frowned in sheer concentration as she very slowly lowered herself down on the toy. Emma saw how Regina’s jaw dropped slightly as she head of the fake cock slipped inside of her. Emma moved a hand, so it was laying on top of Regina’s. “We can stop if it’s too much, beautiful,” she murmured. 

But Regina didn’t stop. She kept lowering herself more and more until the toy was completely inside her and she was sitting on top of Emma. Her jaw snapped shut, and her dark eyes widened so much it could almost have been comical had the situation been any better. But right now, laughing was the last thing on Emma’s mind. She was far more focused on Regina’s state of mind. She reached up so she could put a hand on Regina’s chest. “Are you alright?”

“Uh...huh,” Regina breathed and closed her eyes. “Just....give me a....second.” 

“A second? Sweetheart, you can have as much time as you need,” Emma assured and made sure to lay perfectly still as Regina shifted a bit on top of her and slowly got used to the feeling of the toy. 

“You’re beautiful,” Emma told her as she raked her blunt fingernails up and down Regina’s body in that way, she knew Regina loved. 

Regina hummed a bit in response and shifted once more. 

Maybe Emma was nagging, but she couldn’t help asking: “are you sure you’re alright? We’re only doing this if you’re comfortable-“

“Shush,” Regina said plainly, and her mouth curved up in a slight smile. 

Emma breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Regina wasn’t in pain or uncomfortable. She was smiling, and then Emma felt the subtlest little roll of her hips. 

“That feels okay?” Emma asked and her breath hitched. Fuck, having Regina on top of her was so fucking amazing. Seeing that amazing body of hers, and the look on her face. Yes, asking Regina to be on top had definitely been the right thing to do. 

“Yes,” Regina said breathily and rolled her hips again. “This....feels very- ohhh!” her mouth fell open and the hand on Emma’s belly curled into a fist. 

“God, you’re hot!” Emma groaned and lifted a hand to push Regina’s hair away from her face. “So, so hot!” she cupped Regina’s breasts, strummed her fingers over her nipples, and Regina moaned sharply.   
Her hips went from rolling subtly to finding a rhythm. “M-move,” she moaned. “Please.” 

She didn’t have to say “please”, though. Emma slowly rolled her hips once to test the waters. 

Regina straight up gasped at that and her voice was tight with pleasure as she pleaded: “f-faster!”

“You sure?” 

Regina gave a choked laughter. “I wouldn’t....be asking....if I w-w-wasn’t.”

Emma rolled her hips again. Faster, this time. She really fucking loved the fact that Regina was laughing right now. 

“Ahh!” Regina hissed. “F-f-fuck!” 

Emma had to swallow something. Regina cursing belonged in a category of its own. “Again?” 

Regina nodded fervently, and Emma rolled her hips again. It didn’t take long before she fell into the rhythm and pace Regina had sat for them. She really fucking loved that this position meant that she was able to pay attention to Regina’s breasts. She rolled the sensitive nipples between her fingers, and Regina’s back completely arched at that. She was biting her lip, and Emma had to remind her how much she needed that lip in one piece. 

Regina just huffed in response and threw her head back. Her hands landed on top of Emma’s to keep them in place, but she didn’t need to. Emma had absolutely no intention of moving her hands. She rolled her hips just a little bit sharper and earned herself a choked cry from Regina. 

“Shit!” Emma breathed. “Regina, you are so-“

“Ahh!” Regina interrupted, and then she was grasping Emma’s hands and guiding them to her hips. Emma immediately got the hint and grasped Regina’s hips, urging her to move up and down. 

And that was exactly what Regina did. She cried out with each thrust, and Emma felt that familiar tightening sensation in her belly. The toy was effectively pressing against her clit, and she reckoned that it would only be a matter of time before she came, but she wanted Regina to come first. Whatever crazy chivalry urged her to hold back until Regina had come. And judging by the sounds Regina was making, that wouldn’t take long. Her cries of pleasure was rising in volume again and Emma was sure she could hear the brunette’s hips snap slightly with each movement. 

Emma gave Regina’s hips a slight squeeze. “Come on, beautiful,” she murmured. “Come for me. I love you! I love you so fucking much! I want to hear you, Regina, I want to hear how amazing this makes you-“ 

Before she could finish the sentence, Regina gasped, and her mouth fell open as she threw her head back in pleasure. Then she cried out sharply, and Emma quickly moved one hand up to Regina’s belly.   
She felt how Regina’s stomach pulled taut as she climaxed. Emma then moved her other hand to Regina’s chest. She could feel how Regina’s heart was going boom-boom-boom under her palm, and she could feel the result of Regina’s pleasure on her inner thighs. Emma didn’t have to look down to know that Regina had come in that certain way that once had left the brunette pink cheeked, but now was the source of pride for Regina. Emma fully understood why Regina felt proud, because seeing and feeling Regina come this hard was literally the hottest fucking thing on this earth. The brunette’s hands landed on Emma’s breasts with a slight clap, and she squeezed very slightly

The blonde wasn’t quite sure whether it was because of the toy continuously pressed against her crotch in the right way, the way Regina was touching her breasts, or seeing Regina come like that, or perhaps a combination of the three, but either way, Emma found herself crying out as she followed Regina over the edge. Her mind completely blue screened for a moment as the pleasure exploded within her like fireworks. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned a breathy: “fuck!”

Regina moaned back, and when Emma became capable of opening her eyes again, Regina had pretty much collapsed on top of her and was tracing her fingers over Emma’s collarbone. 

“Okay, but the next time you have a fantasy....” Emma half-groaned. “Do me a favor and tell me about it right away, okay?” 

Regina laughed croakily again. “I...promise.” 

“So, I’m guessing that was a success, eh?” Emma half-teased. She felt equally as breathless as Regina. 

“One...could say that,” Regina breathed and laughed again as she so often did after sex. “That was....absolutely perfect!” 

“YOU are absolutely perfect!” Emma emphasized and scratched up and down Regina’s sweaty back.

“I love...you,” Regina breathed. 

“I love you too,” Emma beamed and snickered as she wrote just that on Regina’s sweaty back. 

“I’d...like to try...that again,” Regina stated almost matter of factly. 

“Sure thing,” Emma laughed. “I’d be more than open to that.” 

“But right now....” Regina carefully eased herself off of Emma, only groaning slightly as she did so. Once she was laying next to Emma, she continued: “I want...to see the look...on your face when....I make you come.” 

“Ohhh,” Emma grinned. “I’d be more than open to that idea too, beautiful.” 

For some reason, it was so much easier to slip the harness off, and soon she was lying in Regina’s arms and declaring her love for the brunette again and again as they made the most of what they had left of their alone time....

To Be Continued........


	95. Part Ninety Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some talk of domestic abuse and PTSD. Reader discretion is advised!

The following day, Henry came home, and Emma was almost jumping with excitement as she saw the car pull up in the driveway. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been able to come along to pick Henry up because of a “last minute manuscript” she had to read through before finally resigning from her job, but that didn’t matter now. Henry was finally home, and Emma grinned like an idiot when she saw the kid jump out of the car and briskly walk towards the door. Regina was right behind him. And clearly scolding him for walking too fast. Emma chuckled slightly at that. 

“Gaaah,” Neal babbled from his bouncer. He had been gumming on his toy until now, but he could clearly sense that Emma was excited. 

“Yeah, that’s your mom and brother coming home,” Emma told the little boy. 

Neal responded by happily throwing his chew toy on the floor. 

“Seriously?” Emma chuckled as she bend down and picked up the toy. “Why are you punishing me like this? Aren’t I a good mommy?”

“Daaah,” Neal happily babbled, and honestly, Emma wasn’t sure whether that was a yes or no. 

But before Emma could answer that “allegations”, the front door opened and Henry came sprinting in, promptly launching himself at Emma. He nearly knocked Emma to the ground as he wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. “Hi, Ma!” 

“Hey, kid,” Emma chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too, Ma!” the boy exclaimed and squeezed tighter.

“Woah, kid, you’ll squeeze me to death!” Emma laughed and returned the favor by lifting the boy, so his feet were dangling slightly above the ground. 

“Ma! Put me down!” Henry protested and giggled.

“Nope, never,” Emma assured with a grin.

“Henry Mills...you better get....those muddy shoes off in the....house. Or I will...call off pizza night,” Regina warned as she came into the kitchen.

“Woops,” Henry said as he looked down at his shoes. 

“Oh, kid,” Emma said with a headshake as she too looked down at Henry’s shoes. And the muddy footprints he’d left in his wake. 

“I was so excited to see you,” Henry defended and looked up at Emma with his big brown eyes.

Obviously, both Emma and Regina melted at that, and Regina’s voice was much gentler as she told him: “shoes off....now.”

“Yes, mom,” Henry said as he turned around and trotted towards the hallway. 

“No!” Regina half-groaned. “Henry, please...take off your shoes....before going...into the hallway.”

“Oh,” Henry said. “Right. Sorry, mom!”

Regina sighed deeply and Emma snickered as the boy promptly took off his shoes and trotted back into the hallway with them in hand. 

“God, I’ve missed that kid!” Emma said. 

“Me...too,” Regina smiled. “It’s nice...to have him home...again.”

“It is,” Emma nodded. “The house been so quiet without him.”

“Gaahhh,” Neal babbled again. 

“I don’t think...he agrees...with you, my love,” Regina observed with a chuckle. 

No, Neal definitely didn’t. He promptly threw his chew toy on the floor again, and Emma sighed deeply as she bend down and picked up the toy again. “I think that might be his new favorite thing to do,”   
the blonde said and wagged a finger at the baby. “Now, don’t throw this on the floor again, little dude.” 

Neal cooed adorably at her, and Regina chuckled: “Henry had....a phase like that...too.”

“And how long did it last?” 

“A....couple of weeks.” 

“Seriously?” Emma groaned. “Man, I’ll end up with an eighty year olds back before that phase ends.” 

Regina chuckled again, and then Henry came back into the kitchen. He went straight over to Neal, kissed his forehead and then proceeded to tell the baby how much he had missed him. Neal cooed at the attention, and Emma and Regina were melting all over again.

“Have you guys missed me while I was gone?” Henry joked as he looked at his two moms. 

“Absolutely,” Regina assured. 

“So much,” Emma added. 

“Ga-ga-ga-ga!” Neal babbled, and Henry burst out laughing. 

“Worshipping Lady Gaga now, are you, kid?” Emma joked and gave Neal’s cheek a fond caress. 

Regina rolled her eyes but didn’t say how bad of a joke she found that to be. 

“What time will aunt Z be here?” Henry asked excitedly. “I wanna tell her all about the school trip!”

“Your aunt will...be here at five....thirty,” Regina told him. 

“With the pizzas,” Emma added and chuckled. Zelena had indeed offered to pick up the pizzas on the way. To be nice, she claimed, but Emma had a feeling that the pregnant woman simply wanted to relish in the delicious smell in the restaurant. 

“Awesome,” Henry grinned. 

“And ideal because....you have time to take....a shower before...she gets here,” Regina said. 

“Moo-ooom!”

“You smell...of smoke from....the campfire, and there’s...mud behind your ears,” Regina said simply. “If you....hurry, you can...make it before....Zelena gets here.” 

“Your moms’ got a point, kid,” Emma said lightly.

Henry groaned, told them that they were ganging up on him but nevertheless went up the stairs. They heard his sock clad feet against the carpet upstairs.

“Aw, man, did you see how tired he was?” Emma chuckled. 

“Yes, it was...pretty hard to miss...how many times...he blinked,” Regina said warmly and shook her head ever so slightly. “Perhaps...we should...have planned pizza night...a little...better.”

“Maybe, but too late to cancel it now, babe,” Emma teased. “Too late to make us eat salad instead of pizza.” 

“I’d...never do...that,” Regina assured. “I know how much you love pizza.” Her eyes widened in surprise, and her eyes gleamed as she went: “ooh!”

“Yep, that was a full sentence with absolutely no pauses,” Emma beamed as she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you!”

“I don’t know...where that came... from,” Regina said and then squealed in protest when Emma lifted her and spun her around. “Put me...down!”

“Never,” Emma assured with a grin and shot the kitchen counter a fond look as she sat Regina on her feet again. It was not difficult for Emma to remember what they’d done on that counter yesterday....

“Miss Swan,” Regina chided. “I can...hear you...think.”

“You can’t,” Emma immediately protested. “I know you’re one hell of a sharp professor, but no one, not even you are capable of hearing someone think.”

“Don’t...call me...professor....right now,” Regina chided. 

“Don’t call me ‘Miss Swan’,” Emma shot back. 

Regina gave an amused chuckle. “Touché...my love.”

“Naaaah,” Neal babbled. He clearly agreed with his brunette mother. Regina chuckled again as she went over to him. She scooped him up, pressed him into her chest and then cooed: “what was that....little elephant? Did you....say something?”

Neal squealed in delight as Regina booped his tiny nose, and he tried his best to grab after her hair. 

“Yes, yes.... I know. I need....a trim,” Regina chuckled. “No need....to remind...me.”

But Neal just tried to grab her hair again. Yanking at long locks was his favorite game. Apart from throwing his chew toy on the floor, obviously. 

The baby was clearly in a good mood today. He happily wiggled in Regina’s arms to be sat down, and so Emma and Regina went inside the living room. Regina carefully sat the baby down on his soft baby blanket, and Neal immediately began wiggling around until he was laying on his back rather than his belly. The baby was doing that more and more. Wiggling around and attempting at pushing himself around. He hadn’t quite succeeded yet, but Emma reckoned it would only be a manner of time. 

Emma settled down on the floor next to the baby so she could keep a close eye on him. Regina chose to sit down on the couch. She grabbed her knit work and her reading glasses. She frowned slightly behind the glasses as she counted stiches. The blanket she had been knitting for Zelena’s baby was finally done, and she was in the middle of closing it off. 

“Have I ever told you how nice you look in those glasses?” Emma asked. 

“Frequently,” Regina replied with a slight chuckle and didn’t even look up from her knit work. 

Emma snickered slightly. “I know you don’t like your glasses, but I love them.”

“I like...yours better,” Regina stated plainly and lifted a hand to adjust the glasses slightly. Then she began to quietly count stitches once more.

“Zelena is gonna love that blanket. Are you gonna make one for Neal too?” 

“Possibly,” Regina replied. “I made...one for Henry too.”

“You did?” Emma asked. “I didn’t even know that.” 

“Good to know....I can still...surprise you,” Regina cackled.

“Oh yeah,” Emma said a bit distracted. The combination of Regina’s words and her tone reminded the blonde of those wonderful hours she and Regina had spend together yesterday. Emma was clearly   
insatiable. And inappropriate. She really couldn’t think about all that right now. 

And much appropriate, Neal grabbed onto her hair and gave it a hard yank. “Ouch!” Emma exclaimed. 

Regina looked up and appeared to be a bit alarmed. “What...happened?” 

“Nothing,” Emma said quickly. “The kid just brought me back to reality in the roughest way possible.” 

“Oh,” Regina said and chuckled slightly.

“Not funny, Mills,” Emma grumbled, but snickered all the same. Trust Neal to make her remember that they weren’t alone anymore. 

Regina chuckled again and went back to her knit work, and Emma smiled as Neal grabbed her finger and tried to stick that inside her mouth instead. 

“I think it’s better if I find your chew toy, kid,” Emma said as she rose from the floor and went into the kitchen to grab just that. Anything to keep the little guy happy. He hadn’t been particularly happy when teething last night. 

Emma was sitting with her laptop on the couch, and Regina was admiring the finished baby blanket when Henry came into the living room. Bathed, dressed and declaring that he was hungry. 

“Your aunt...will be right here....with the pizzas,” Regina assured.

“Sounds good,” Emma said as her belly rumbled. “I’m hungry!” 

“You two...are impossible,” Regina said with a headshake. “Bottomless...pits, you are.”

“And we’re proud of it,” Emma assured with a grin. “Aren’t we, kid?” 

“Yup!” Henry said, grin matching Emma’s to perfection. 

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. But then a second later, her own stomach began rumbling, and Emma and Henry burst out laughing. 

“Busted,” Emma chuckled. 

“Who’s not hungry when it’s pizza?” Henry scoffed. 

“Fair point, kid,” Emma acknowledged with a nod and another grin. 

“I’m making....salad tomorrow,” Regina warned. 

Emma and Henry exchanged a look. None of them were that big on salad. But Emma didn’t want to be a total “backstabber” and complain about it. Because Regina was right. It was healthy and good for them. 

Neal gurgled from his position on the floor. Maybe he wasn’t all that big on salad either. 

“So, kid,” Emma said briskly as she saved her work and closed the laptop. “Tell me about the school trip.”

“Well, Nick’s and mines tent almost got flooded!” Henry told and grinned from ear to ear. 

“Flooded?” Regina repeated and looked up from her knit work. 

“Yup, we woke up in the middle of the night, and there was water all over,” Henry said delighted. 

Now Regina was frowning. “Henry, you did not...tell us that...when we spoke on...the phone.” 

“Because I knew you’d freak out,” Henry said simply and earned himself a look in warning from Regina. “Because I knew you wouldn’t like it,” he quickly corrected. “That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

Regina still wasn’t satisfied, and neither was Emma. “So, what happened then?” the blonde inquired. “Please tell me you didn’t sleep in a leaking tent all week!” 

“We didn’t,” Henry said quickly before Regina could get the chance to say anything. “We told the teacher, and switched tent with him.”

“Poor guy!” Emma said sympathetically. Sleeping in a leaky tent all week? No thank you!

Henry snickered. “He got a new tent the next morning, Ma. Don’t worry.” 

“Thank god for that,” Emma said. “And what else happened?”

“Well, I almost fell down from a tree,” Henry said nonchalantly. 

Regina groaned and palmed her forehead. “Henry!” 

“I said ‘almost’, mom,” the ten year old teased with a grin. “I didn’t actually fall.”

“And you didn’t...mention this on the...phone either,” Regina dryly observed. 

“Because I didn’t want to worry you,” Henry said with a light shrug. “Nothing happened, mom.”

Regina clicked her tongue in dismay. “Couldn’t you....tell us about....the good thing that happened as well? I’m not....really in the mood....to have a heart attack.” 

Henry laughed and then he told them all about how much fun he’d had with Nick and the rest of his classmates. How they’d ate around a bonfire every night and stayed up past their bedtime even though they had to be up early the next day. 

“Sounds like you’ve had a great time, kid,” Emma smiled. 

“Yeah,” Henry said with a grin. “But it’s also nice to be home again.”

“It’s nice....to have you...home again, sweetie,” Regina said fondly. “The house... has been so...empty without you. Isn’t that right....Emma?”

“Totally,” Emma assured. “The first morning I was on my way into your room to wake you, but you weren’t there. Whoops.”

Henry laughed, but his next sentence was interrupted by the sound of a belly rumbling loudly. “Who was that?” he asked. 

“Not me,” Emma assured, and a grin spread on her face as she glanced at Regina. “Babe?”

“Mom?” Henry asked and tilted his head. 

“It was....Neal,” Regina said and was suddenly very busy with studying the newly finished baby blanket. 

“Bulls-“

“Swear jar!”

“Shark,” Emma corrected herself. “Bullshark. I don’t think Neal’s little belly is capable of making those sounds.” 

“Are you...saying that my...belly... isn’t little?” Regina teased.

“It was totally your belly that just rumbled!” Emma accused. 

“I am neither... confirming nor...denying that,” Regina said firmly, and then Henry interrupted the conversation by laughing loudly. At bullshark. He seemingly couldn’t get over Emma’s “last minute save”. 

And Emma had to agree with him. “Bullshark” was definitely one of her most creative (stupid) saves so far. And somehow the conversation evolved from there, and one way or the other, Emma and Henry agreed on buying a shark outfit for Neal. So he could be their little baby shark.

Regina smiled overbearingly, and then there was a too loud knocking on the door. Which could only mean one thing. Zelena had arrived. Emma and Regina both rose from the couch, Henry scooped up   
Neal from the floor and grinned broadly when Zelena shouted: “yoo-hoo! I come bearing pizza!”

All three of them headed into the kitchen. Neal was parked in his bouncer, and Regina and Henry went into the hallway to open the door for Zelena. Emma offered to set the table. Because none of them had thought of doing that up until now. They had been too busy chitchatting. Woops. 

Emma grinned as she heard Zelena’s gushing greeting to her sister and nephew. There were clearly hugs and kisses, and then mumbling. If Emma didn’t know any better, she would say that Zelena was complaining. The blonde chuckled slightly as she wondered what the redhead was complaining over this time. Perhaps the pregnancy. She was getting quite big. 

Emma had just finished setting the table when Zelena, Regina and Henry came back into the kitchen. Regina was carrying three pizza boxes in her arms, and Emma sniffed in in appreciation. “Mmm! That smells amazing!”

“It does, and I’m absolutely famished,” Zelena announced with a slight huff and rubbed her ever-growing belly. “And so is baby girl.” 

“Or baby boy,” Henry interjected as he helped his mother with lining up the pizzas on the kitchen table. 

“No, no, no, definitely baby girl. I have a hunch,” Zelena said firmly. “There will be no baby boys. But speaking of baby boys, where’s my youngest nephew?” 

“Right here,” Emma announced with a grin as she pointed behind them. 

It didn’t take long for Zelena to spot her nephew, and she immediately fawned over the baby and announced that he was the sweetest little elephant she’d ever seen. 

“I’ve missed him this week,” she said as she tickled his soft cheek. “And my other wayward nephew of course.” She ruffled Henry’s hair when he passed her. 

“I am not wayward!” Henry protested with a slight whine. 

“And I’ve missed my sister too for that matter,” Zelena continued and ignored her nephew’s protests. “It’s been a week, and I’ve heard from her four times. Four.” 

“I’ve...been busy with...work,” Regina said dryly. “And...with Neal. Babies tend to...take up a lot of...your time, dear sister.” 

Emma suffocated a chuckle. Not only because of that fabulous “roasting” Regina had just given her sister, but also because Regina was blatantly lying. She had not been very busy with her work. Or Neal   
for that matter. He had basically been babysat by half of Steveston this week while Emma and Regina had been busy doing... other things. 

Zelena huffed in disdain, but Regina plain ignored that and said: “Henry, come and...help me with... cutting the pizza in slices.” 

“Sure thing, mom.” The boy was more than willing to help with something that meant he would be able to eat soon. 

“What can I do?” Zelena asked. 

“You...can sit down,” Regina half-chuckled. “You’re...pregnant, dear. Standing too...long is not...good for you, dear.”

Emma was just about to offer to help out in the kitchen, but before she could get the chance to say anything, the sharp sound of Regina’s phone ringing in the living room where she had left it on the coffee table earlier.

“Oh,” Regina said slightly annoyed over the interruption. “Emma, darling....could you....answer that, please?” 

“Already on it,” Emma said as she briskly walked into the living room. She grabbed Regina’s chiming phone, slid her finger over the screen to answer it and then said: “Regina Mills’ phone, this is Emma   
speaking.” She heard Regina laugh in the kitchen and for a moment she regretted that she hadn’t been bold enough to say: ‘professor Mills’ phone’ instead. That could have been pretty funny. 

“Good evening, this is Gabriel Ardoin from Établissement de Millhaven, “ a heavily accented male voice said in the other end. “Would it be possible for me to speak to miss Mills?”  
Ètablissment de what? Emma was a hundredth percent confused, and her next question more than reflected that: “I’m sorry, what’s this about?” 

“I’m calling from Millhaven Institution,” the male voice translated. “And I’d like to speak to miss Mills if possible, please.”

Millhaven Institution. Emma’s blood ran cold. She didn’t need further translation than that. She knew what Millhaven institution. And she knew that she didn’t want to hand the phone over to Regina. But she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. She doubted that this Gabriel Ardoin would tell her what was going on. Emma swallowed something that felt like ice cold dread and had to clear her throat before saying: “one moment.” She didn’t wait to hear Mr. Ardoin’s response to that. She just put the phone down on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. Regina was still in full swing with the pizza slicing process, and Emma felt a lump form in her throat as she said: “babe, there’s a....there’s a phone call for you.”

“Okay?” Regina said and looked at Emma over her shoulder. “Can’t it...wait? I’m in the... middle of serving...pizza.” 

“It’s... It’s from Millhaven,” Emma said and felt how her voice broke. 

“Oh,” Regina said, dropping the pizza wheel. “I...see.” 

The mood in the kitchen immediately changed. Henry looked small and frightened. Zelena’s blue eyes narrowed, and she looked incredibly alert and prepared for battle. But Regina’s face remained blank as she said: “I better...go and...answer it then. Excuse...me.” she walked into the living room and through the open door, Emma saw her grab the phone, bring it up to her ear and then say: “this is...Regina Mills...speaking.” she said ‘yes’ to something Mr. Ardoin had said and then continued: “there may...be some pauses, but yes...I am able...to speak over the...phone.” 

Emma’s belly pinched, and she suddenly felt sick and definitely not hungry anymore. 

“Certainly,” Regina said, and then she effortlessly switched to French instead of English. The rest of the conversation was lost to Emma, and the blonde shifted uneasily on her feet. 

“Is he getting out of prison?” Henry whispered. His eyes were still way too big and scared. 

“No!” Zelena said firmly and before Emma could get the chance to answer. “He is NOT!” 

Emma raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Zelena. Because technically, the redhead couldn’t possibly know the reason why someone from the prison was reaching out to Regina. 

“I don’t want him to get out!” Henry whispered and hugged Emma tightly. 

“It’ll be okay, kid,” Emma soothed and ruffled his hair. “I promise you, whatever the reason is that guy is calling your mom, it’ll be fine, okay? Killian’s not allowed to come anywhere near you or your mom   
or your aunt. He can’t harm you in any way.” she wrapped her arms tightly around the frightened boy and held him close. If it turned out that that miserable asshole really was due to get out of prison,   
Emma was willing to fight against it with everything she had. She would do anything to ensure that he didn’t come anywhere near her loved ones. She stretched her neck slightly and glanced at Regina who was still in the living room. She was walking back and forward and speaking French with the man on the phone. Emma’s stomach was burning, and her thoughts were spinning with a hundredth kilometers per second as she thought about the reasons why Gabriel Ardoin was calling Regina. 

Zelena cursed fiercely under her breath, but this time there was no “swear jar” remarks from Henry. He was still hugging Emma tightly and hadn’t seemed to notice that his aunt even had spoken. Emma’s heart was beating entirely too fast in her chest in a way it hadn’t done for a long, long time. And the way her belly pinched was both foreign and so frighteningly familiar. The last time she had felt this way, had been during Regina’s surgery. 

It felt like a small eternity had passed before Regina ended the call and came out of the living room. Her face was still blank, and Emma panicked for a second because it reminded her of occasions where   
Regina had dissociated completely. Where the situation simply had been too much. She had “disappeared”, and her face had gone blank. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked quickly. 

“What’s going on?” Zelena asked and her jaw tightened. “If I find out that he’s-“

“Is he getting out?” Henry interrupted with big, frightened eyes. “He’s not! Is he, mom?!” 

“He can’t,” Zelena said firmly. “He was sentenced to life in prison. Without the possibility of parole! And if someone suddenly thinks that’s too hard a punishment, I’ll personally drive down there and give them a piece of my-“ 

“Zelena, calm...down,” Regina interrupted and held a hand up to bring her sister to silence. 

Zelena went quiet, and Regina lowered her hand and turned her attention to her son: “Henry, honey...come here.” 

Henry trotted over to his mother, and Regina crouched down to be more in eye level with him. “Listen...to me,” she said gently as she put her hands on his shoulders. “He is...not getting out. In fact, he’s not...going anywhere. He’s....dead.” 

“D-dead?” Henry whispered. 

“Yes,” Regina confirmed and rose to her full height so she could hug him tightly. “He...won’t be...bothering us...ever again.” 

“Thank god!” Zelena breathed as Henry hugged his mom tightly and murmured: “Really?”

“How did he-“

“Zelena.” Regina said tightly and shot her sister a warning look. 

And Zelena was quick to backpedal. “It doesn’t matter. I’m just relieved he’s gone!”

But Emma saw something in Regina’s eyes that....didn’t look like relief. She didn’t look overjoyed that the man who had hurt so gruesomely, never would be bothering her again, and that confused Emma. 

Regina planted a quick kiss on Henry’s forehead and said: “I’ll just... go upstairs and wash...my hands before...dinner. I’ll be...right back. Just start...eating. Otherwise...the pizza will...get cold.” 

With that, she released Henry and flashed a reassuring and oh, so fake smile before turning around. Emma watched as she went into the hallway and then disappeared up the stairs. She could hear the soft sound of Regina walking down the hallway upstairs. 

“Why isn’t she happy that he can’t ever do more bad things to her?” Henry whispered and looked up at Emma. “I don’t understand, Ma.” 

“I think this made her think and remember a lot of things, kid,” Emma said as got as close to the truth as she possibly could. 

But she very much suspected that it wasn’t just that. There was something more too. 

Regina was subdued and quiet during the dinner. She didn’t eat very much either, just pushed her food around on her plate. Emma desperately wanted to know what was going on in Regina’s head, but she couldn’t do that because of Henry. They couldn’t just talk about this while he was here. He would get scared. And Emma didn’t want the kid to be scared. He had already been plenty scared in his young life. 

But Emma was slightly scared right now. She didn’t like the way Regina was sitting quietly and pushing her food around on the plate. And she didn’t like the way she couldn’t figure out what was going on in Regina’s head right now. Regina’s jaw was tight, and her eyes were dark and angry. She actually looked a bit scary right now. Emma put her hand over Regina’s, and Regina immediately blinked and immediately used her other hand to pat Emma’s. 

“Do you want some more pizza?” Emma asked softly. 

“No...thank you,” Regina said and mustered a smile. But definitely not a genuine one. Emma could recognize a genuine Regina-smile anywhere, and this was definitely not one. 

“Are you sure?” Henry asked and scrunched up his nose. “You’ve only had one piece.” 

Regina took another slice of pizza to please her son. And she made an effort to engage in the conversation happening around her, but it was forced. Emma could tell that she wasn’t really in it. Her forehead remained wrinkled throughout the conversation. 

“Oh!” Zelena exclaimed, and Regina looked at her. “Everything...okay?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Zelena nodded and rubbed her belly. “I think baby girl loves pizza. She’s kicking good.”

Regina smiled a little. “She’s a....happy little one....already.” 

“Definitely,” Zelena beamed and rubbed her belly again. 

Regina chuckled, but again, the sound wasn’t completely genuine. And Emma couldn’t see the usual warmth in her eyes either. She gave the brunette’s hand a soft little squeeze. Regina immediately squeezed back, but she was definitely not present at this table. Not really. 

Regina took another bite of her pizza. A teeny tiny one. Clearly no appetite either. The questions were piling up in Emma’s head, and it was incredibly frustrating that she couldn’t ask them right now. 

After the dinner, they headed into the living room. Or, Regina announced that she would change Neal’s diaper and then put him down for the night. Emma obviously offered to do it, but Regina insisted that it was fine, she didn’t mind doing it, and Emma didn’t doubt that. But she also knew the reason why Regina was doing it. She was trying to get some time to herself. 

And once she came back downstairs after having tucked Neal in for the night, she offered to make cocoa for Henry, and the boy immediately said yes, and Regina asked if anyone else would like cocoa, and both Emma and Zelena accepted that offer, but Emma frowned in concern. Regina was clearly searching for another opportunity to have some time to herself. She was running away without actually running, and Emma had to fight the urge to not rush into the kitchen after her and hug her, ask if she was okay, ask what she was thinking and feeling right now. But she couldn’t. At least not until Henry had gone to bed. 

While she was making cocoa, Emma and Zelena and Henry were doing their best to keep up a conversation. Henry was telling his aunt all about the school trip, but every so often, his gaze would drift to the kitchen and his mother. 

After a few more minutes, Regina came back with two cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon balancing in her hands. “I’ll...just get...the last one,” she announced as she sat the two cups down on the coffee table. Before heading back to the kitchen, she warned: “don’t...drink it right away....Henry. It’s...very hot.” 

“’Kay, mom.” 

Regina pottered around in the kitchen for a few minutes and then she came back to the living room with the last cup of cocoa in her hand. “Here you are....my love,” she said softly as she sat the cup of cocoa down in front of Emma. 

“Thanks, lovely,” Emma said and quietly observed: “you didn’t make anything for yourself.” 

“I couldn’t...possibly drink it,” Regina said and put on a smile. “I’ve had...too much pizza.” 

That was a direct lie. Regina did not have too much pizza tonight. She had barely eaten anything. 

“So...” Regina asked with feigned briskness as she sat down next to Emma on the couch. “What did I....miss?” 

“Henry was telling me about his flooded tent,” Zelena said. 

“Oh,” Regina did her best to chuckle. “Yes, that was... quite the story.” 

“My sleeping bag was almost floating,” Henry exaggerated.

“Really?” Zelena raised an eyebrow. 

“No,” Henry giggled. “But almost.” 

“It’s lucky....you didn’t end up...with a cold, young man,” Regina pointed out. 

“At least I didn’t have to go to school tomorrow if I had,” Henry grumbled and let out a loud yawn. 

Regina chuckled warmly. “Getting...tired?” 

“No,” Henry immediately denied and took a small sip of his cocoa. 

He was though. Emma could spot that a mile away. The boy’s eyelids had started to droop slightly. He was most definitely tired after his school trip. 

“Bedtime in....half an...hour,” Regina told him. 

“But mom-“ 

“It wasn’t....a suggestion, sweetie,” Regina said and leaned in and gave him a soft little nudge. He grimaced, and she chuckled lightly. Then she scratched her throat slightly. She had been doing that a lot tonight, Emma had noticed. And it was not just random scratching. It was always on top of her surgical scar, and it was not a coincidence, Emma knew that. She knew it was related to the phone call and whatever horrible memories that was flooding Regina’s mind. 

Emma took a sip of her cocoa. “This is very good,” she told Regina. “Better than Eugenia’s.” 

Regina gave a slight smile. “Somehow, I seriously...doubt that, my darling.”

“You shouldn’t. ‘Cause it’s true,” Emma assured. 

“And baby girl likes it too,” Zelena chirped in and rubbed her belly with her free hand. 

“She’s...kicking a-a-again?” Regina smiled. 

“Oh yes, she sure is.” Zelena confirmed with a grin. 

“That reminds me....I’ve finished....the blanket...for her,” Regina said, quickly rising from the couch and heading into the hallway where she had left the blanket so it wouldn’t end up in Neal’s grabby little hands. 

Zelena was delighted upon seeing the blanket. She thanked Regina profusely and even kissed her cheek. Something she only did when she was saying goodbye to her. 

“You...like it?” Regina asked as she sat back down. “It’s not...my best...attempt, but it was...the only thing...I could...come up...with.”

“I love it, hun,” Zelena gushed. ”It’s beautiful. Makes me annoyed that I never learned how to knit.” 

“Who taught you to knit?” Emma asked and immediately registered that Zelena had said “hun” to Regina. She had only done that a handful of times, and the last time Emma had heard her address Regina like that, had been in the hospital, and Emma was sure that her theory was correct. Hun= vulnerable Regina. 

“Malena did,” Regina answered Emma’s question. 

“Really?” Emma half chuckled. “I had no idea she could knit.”

“Neither...did I until...she suddenly insisted...that I learned it...while I was pregnant with Henry,” Regina said. 

“Well, what do you know,” Emma grinned as she took another sip of her cocoa. 

Regina nodded, but then she was scratching at her throat again, and Emma shared a look with Zelena. No doubt Regina’s older sister had noticed it too. 

Henry was “ordered” to bed a half an hour later, and he didn’t even protest. He was beat. He gave his aunt a big hug, and then looked pending at his Ma and mom. 

“I’ll... tuck you in,” Regina said quickly and stood from the couch before Emma could get the chance to even offer to do so. 

“Goodnight, Ma,” Henry said. “Goodnight, aunt Z.”

“Goodnight, master Mills,” Zelena said. “I hope the roof won’t leak.” 

Emma chuckled slightly at that. “’Night, kid. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, Ma.” 

He and Regina walked upstairs, and as soon as they heard the door to his room close, Zelena turned to Emma and stated matter of factly: “I do not like this one bit.”

“No, me neither,” Emma quietly muttered. 

“Do you think she’ll be ready to talk when she comes back here?” Zelena asked just as hushed. 

“I really, really hope so,” Emma replied. “But if not, she will be later. I know that.”

“Well, if anyone can encourage her to talk, it’s you,” Zelena stated just as frankly. 

“I can’t believe he’s dead,” Emma half-whispered. 

“I’m pleased about it,” Zelena said darkly. “I know that that’s perhaps frowned upon, but I am. And I stand by that.” 

“I can’t blame you, and I’m not judging you,” Emma said simply. 

“What I cannot figure out is what the hell is going on in my little sister’s head right now,” Zelena said frustrated. “She’s been looking...”

“Angry?” Emma quietly suggested. 

“Yes, exactly. Thank you. She’s been looking angry all night, and I simply cannot fathom why. As far as I’m concerned, that scumbag didn’t deserve the privilege of breathing. He lost that privilege when he hurt my sister!”

Emma said nothing. She could feel that she was getting angry just talking about him. About what he’d done to Regina. 

Zelena cursed quietly under her breath and then sought solace in another gulp of cocoa. She coughed slightly, and Emma snapped out of her thoughts to ask: “are you alright?” 

“I am. Wrong tube,” Zelena said. 

“Oh.” 

Zelena took another sip of her cocoa and this time she didn’t cough. 

After a couple more minutes, Regina came back downstairs and into the living room. 

“Is Henry asleep?” Emma asked. 

“He... is,” Regina confirmed. “Out as a...light.” she pressed a light kiss to the top of Emma’s head on her way. Then she sat down next to the blonde on the couch. She reached out and took one of Emma’s hands between her own. “I’d....like to apologize...for having ruined dinner. And for....having been....emotionally unavailable... all evening.”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, sis,” Zelena said gently. 

And Emma gave Regina’s hand a soft little squeeze. “Do you feel ready to talk about the phone call, my love? It’s totally okay if you don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

Regina took a deep breath. “I....don’t think...It can...hurt to talk...about it.” 

“He’s... He’s really dead?” Zelena asked quietly. 

“He is,” Regina confirmed with a slight nod. 

“What happened?” Emma asked and automatically moved closer to Regina, so their legs were touching. 

“According...to the prison guard...who informed me....K-Killian was attacked in his cell earlier...this afternoon,” Regina told them and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She squeezed Emma’s hand tighter. “Mr. Ardoin couldn’t explain.... how that could...happen in a....prison with that....l-level of....security, but a-according to....Mr. Ardoin, Killi- He was......s-s-s-strangled to death with a....belt.” 

Emma’s mouth fell open, but no words came out. She wanted to say something about getting what he deserved. About karma coming back to kick his miserable ass, but she could sense that that wasn’t the right thing to say right now. So instead she brought Regina’s hand up to her lips and kissed it gently before asking: “and how does that make you feel, lovely?” 

“Angry,” Regina said simply, and her eyes darkened again. 

Zelena’s eyebrows shot to the sky. “Okay?”

“Why, my love?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina shifted again and rubbed her free hand over her throat. For a moment she seemed lost in thoughts, but then she began speaking: “It makes me angry....because now I....never get to see... him again.”

“Excuse me, what?!” Zelena hissed. “Why would you possibly want to-“

“Zee,” Emma softly interrupted. “Let her talk.” 

Zelena sobered up. “You’re right. I’m sorry, sis.”

“It’s okay,” Regina assured. “And I know...it sounds...strange, believe me...I do. But I wanted...to see him so I could....ask him why.” 

“Ask him why?” Emma repeated and felt her belly pinch. 

“Yes,” Regina said and now her voice was stronger. “I wanted...to ask him why... he did what he did...to me.” 

Zelena opened her mouth to protest, but Regina interrupted her. “I am not....trying to excuse....what he did, Zelena. But I wanted to...hear how he....could possibly justify what....he did to me....that night. I wanted to....see if he felt...any remorse...whatsoever. And I wanted to tell him....that despite...what he did to me that night....I’m still here. That I’m....alive and I....am happy. That my life....is better than I could...ever have....imagined... He didn’t...break me....Not even....when he shoved me into a wall and.....ripped my clothe-“ she interrupted herself and cleared her throat. “We don’t...need to talk about...that.” 

Emma automatically wrapped an arm around her. Then she glanced at Zelena. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“I wanted....to tell him how it....felt to have...a belt tightened around my neck,” Regina continued, the words were flowing freely now. “I wanted....to tell him how it...felt to wake up....in the hospital and feel like....you’ve been hit by....a bus and not....taken a beating. I wanted to tell him how....it felt to be....told that I cannot have...anymore....biological children....because of what he broke....when he kicked   
me. And I wanted....to explain the....sheer horror I felt...when I opened my mouth....and couldn’t talk. How it....felt to be robbed of....your voice for seventeen...months.” She rubbed her throat.

“Regina...” Emma whispered. 

Regina turned her head and leaned in, so their foreheads were touching briefly. She planted a light kiss on Emma’s forehead, cleared her throat. “And more importantly...” she continued with a voice that was thick with emotion. “I wanted...to look into....his eyes and tell him....that I am not afraid of him. I wanted...to look at the man....who made my life....a living hell and....tell him that I am....not afraid of him.” Another deep breath. “I talked....to my therapist about it....and she kept...emphasizing that it....was my own...decision, but I.... don’t think she thought...it was a good....idea, to be honest. And maybe....it wasn’t....maybe it was just a silly idea......but it was important....to me. I needed that close....and now I’ll never....get it. Because someone...made themselves the....judge over....whether he should live....or die, and I’m....angry about that.” 

“You’ve never told me that, my love,” Emma said softly. “You’ve never told me that you wanted to see him.”

“Because... I knew how...you would...react.” 

“I would have gone with you,” Emma said plainly. “Yeah, I would have freaked the hell out over the idea of him getting anywhere near you, but if it was important to you, I would have gone with you.”

“Well, now....that’ll never...be an issue,” Regina said and tried to shrug. 

“I’m sorry,” Emma said gently and cupped Regina’s cheek. “I’m sorry you had that opportunity taken away from you.” 

Regina shrugged again. “Perhaps....it’s for the best. Perhaps it would....only have messed up....my PTSD even....more.” 

“Or maybe not,” the blonde gently retorted. 

Zelena leaned forward and struggled some with her big belly in the process. She managed to reach out and put a hand over Regina’s. “I’m sorry you can’t get the closure you hoped for, honey.” 

“It is...what it is,” Regina said simply. “I can’t...change anything. He’s....dead while I’m alive....I suppose that’s something....to think about. Had things...gone different that night...it could have been...the   
other way...around.”

A choked sob forced its way out of Emma’s mouth. “Regina, p-please don’t say that. I can’t-“ 

Regina was quick to wrap her arms around Emma. She almost pulled the blonde into her lap, but honestly, neither of them cared about that right now. Nor did Zelena. Regina pressed a light kiss to Emma’s forehead. “I’m sorry...my love. I won’t...say that again.” 

“No, I’m sorry,” Emma hiccupped. “It’s not taboo, of course its not. I just really hate...thinking about how close you were to actually...”

“Me too,” Zelena said firmly. 

“Ditto,” Regina agreed. “So...let’s not....talk anymore about it...tonight, okay?” 

“That sounds good to me,” Zelena said hoarsely. “And now I have a question.” 

“Yes?” Regina asked. 

“Is it possible that I can stay here tonight instead of driving home?” the pregnant woman asked. “My house is empty, and I’d like to be close to my family.” 

“I’ll...prepare the guest room,” Regina smiled. 

“Nope,” Emma said. “I’ll prepare the guest room. You stay here with your sister. I have a feeling she’ll be craving a hug in a second.”

“However did you know?” Zelena dryly quipped as she with some trouble stood from the plushy chair. Opening her arms, she said hoarsely: “now come here and hug me, damnit. And preferable before I burst into tears.” 

“I don’t...think there’s....much room with that...big belly, but I’ll...give it a shot,” Regina half-laughed as she rose from the couch and went over and hugged Zelena tightly. 

As the two Mills sisters hugged it out, Emma quietly retreated to the upstairs bedroom to prepare it for Zelena. She calmed her erratic breathing by continuously reminding herself that Regina was right downstairs. The blonde could hear the soft murmurs of her voice, and she couldn’t wait to ask Regina to lie on top of her so she could write on her back until they fell asleep. She couldn’t wait to hold Regina extra close tonight.....

To Be Continued......


	96. Part Ninety Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the lenght of this one!

In the aftermath of her ex-fiancé’s death, Regina openly admitted to be struggling with her emotions. She had trouble sleeping at night. Sometimes because of nightmares, and other times because she was lying awake and thinking about all the things, she never got to say to her ex. All the things a secret part of her had been longing to tell him. At first, she had been getting out of bed and had slipped downstairs alone. But when Emma discovered her nightly habit, she hadn’t hesitated to follow her girlfriend downstairs. Regina had first tried to send Emma back to bed and insist that she was fine, but naturally, Emma hadn’t bought it, and she had plain refused to go back to bed without Regina. And so both women hung out in the kitchen at night. Oftentimes Regina made either cocoa or tea, and then they talked. Regina had first tried to insist that there was nothing to talk about, and naturally, Emma had insisted again. There was plenty to talk about, she said. And there was. Regina was full of conflicted feelings. She loathed herself for being unable to move past the fact that he was dead. She was frustrated because she couldn’t just find peace in it, and there was a part of her, a part she had been highly embarrassed about, that was sad that he was dead. Not because she felt anything for him, god no! But because she didn’t wish death upon anyone. Not even the man who had abused her. 

But what she struggled the most with, was the anger. Red hot anger. It wasn’t fair that someone else had made themselves the judge over who lived and died. It wasn’t fair that someone had killed him and robbed Regina of the chance to say the she needed to say to him. Regina openly admitted that anger was the first thing she felt when she woke up, and as they were sitting here in the living room sipping cocoa on this particular night, she also told Emma that what she wanted to do the most, was isolating herself because she was terrified of accidentally taking the anger out on either Emma or the kids. 

And obviously, Emma wouldn’t hear of that. “There will be no isolation, babe,” she said softly yet firmly. “I’m not letting you keeping this bottled up.” 

“I don’t... know what to do....with all that anger,” Regina said softly, and a little wrinkle appeared between her eyes. “Sometimes...it scares...me.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Emma said immediately and reached out so she could smoothen the little wrinkle between Regina’s eyes. “I’m not worried about you, Regina. I would be more worried if you didn’t react at all.”

“That’s what...my therapist keeps saying,” Regina murmured. “She keeps talking...about how good it is....that I am in contact with my emotions.” 

“And it is,” Emma nodded. “You feeling your feelings is so much better than...” 

“Checking out?” Regina suggested and thereby mentioned how she had shut down when things were getting too much. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Emma said and sat her cocoa down so she could take Regina’s hand. “You haven’t been doing that at all, and that’s very impressive.” 

“I suppose...it’s because I’m no....longer afraid of him,” Regina mused. “But I’m worried...about snapping at you or...the children. I need... I need to channel my...anger somehow.”

“Have your therapist suggested anything useful?” Emma asked.

Regina rolled her dark eyes slightly. “Long walks. Meditation. Joining a...group for “survivors” as....she called it. A cup of calming...tea before...bedtime.” 

“You’re not too keen on that,” Emma quickly deduced. 

“No,” Regina said with a headshake. “I don’t need...a cup of...herbal tea or meditation. I need.... to do something physical. Some way I can...channel my anger,” she sighed. “I don’t...know. I suppose I’m....frustrated.” 

“And you have every right to be,” Emma said firmly. “You’re allowed to be angry too.” 

Regina sighed. “But there’s....no one I can be... angry at now, is there? Because he’s...dead. And I’m supposed to....see that as a good thing and...make peace with it. But I...can’t.” 

“We’ll figure something out, my love,” Emma said as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around Regina. “You and me.” 

“I’m tired of...being angry all...the time,” Regina said to the fireplace rather than to Emma. “And I’m sick of...myself because I can’t just...let it go.” 

“Regina, he stole two years of your life. That’s not something you just “let go”,” Emma said gently. 

“I just want....to be happy again,” Regina murmured. 

“You will be,” Emma said. “Believe me, you will.” 

Regina turned her head and flashed Emma a little smile. “What would I...do without you?”

“Well, fortunately enough, you don’t ever have to worry about that,” Emma said lightly. 

“No, I suppose I don’t.” 

“That was a full sentence!” Emma excitedly informed her girlfriend. “Well done!”

“Thank...you,” Regina’s smile became more genuine now. 

“You can still smile,” Emma said softly. “You can still laugh at my bad jokes. You can still look like you’re about to swoon when Neal does something adorable. And your face still lights up every time Henry comes over and gives you a hug. As long as you’re still capable of all that, I’m not worried about you. This...” she gave Regina another little squeeze. “Is just you processing and allowing yourself to feel. And that’s a good thing. And like everything else, we’ll get through it, okay? One day at a time.” 

Regina’s eyes were a bit misty now. “Okay,” she whispered. 

“And in the meantime, I want you to stop apologizing for how you feel,” Emma continued. “Don’t apologize if you feel angry. Don’t apologize if you can’t sleep at night. And don’t isolate yourself. Whatever you’re feeling, it’s totally okay, do you hear me?” 

“Loud and clear,” Regina said solemnly. 

“That was another full sentence,” Emma informed her. 

“So...it was,” Regina acknowledged. She was smiling again.

“You’re okay,” Emma murmured and leaned in so she could kiss her cheek. “It’s amazing progress that you’re processing things.”

“I’m not....very used to that,” Regina admitted. “I usually just...shut down when...it’s about him.” 

“As I said, progress,” Emma said proudly and kissed Regina’s cheek again. 

“We’ll....get past this, won’t be?” Regina said softly. 

“You can bet your sweet, sweet ass we will!”

Regina laughed and shook her head. “Emma, that was...abysmal. Even for...you.” 

“It was not!” Emma protested with a grin. “You do have a sweet ass!” 

“You are...so ridiculous,” Regina laughed. 

“Am not!” Emma goofily protested. 

“Are...too,” Regina teased, for once engaging in what she usually called “childish behavior”.

“Mature, Mills,” Emma sassed. “Real mature.” 

“I’ve learned...from the best.”

Emma mock gasped. “Have I actually taught the professor something?!”

“You’ve...taught the professor...many things, dear,” Regina chuckled. “Including...to walk up the stairs slowly....because I know...how much you...appreciate that.”

“You minx,” Emma grinned. “I totally knew you were doing it on purpose.” 

“You know...nothing,” Regina teased. 

“Hey, I am no Jon Snow!” Emma protested and then grinned salaciously at Regina. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t seek shelter in a cave with you.”

“You are...bad,” Regina stated plainly. 

“And you love when I’m bad,” Emma said and winked at her girlfriend. “You loved how bad I was in the shower this morning...” 

“I can’t...exactly run...from that,” Regina smirked and then rose from the couch. “Let’s... go back to bed, my love.”

The next morning started like so many other mornings. With Neal fussing through the baby monitor. Regina was still peacefully asleep, and Emma had no intention of changing that. She quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the hallway. She gently pushed the door to Neal’s nursery open and lifted the unhappy little boy out of his crib. “Hey, kiddo. No more sleep?” 

Neal squirmed and fussed in her arms. Sleep was clearly a big no-no.

“Okay then,” Emma said as she lifted him up on the changing table. She kept one hand firmly planted on his little belly while roaming in the drawer with her other hand. She quickly found what she was looking for and placed the fresh diaper on the changing table along with the wet wipes. Then she went to work and began to unsnap his sleeper. 

Neal cooed now and kicked up his little legs like he always did whenever he was being changed. A cute habit, but also one that made the job slightly....tricky. 

Emma chuckled a bit. “You are so cute, little one. And I’m glad you’re not upset that it’s me instead of mommy. She’s sleeping in today.” 

Neal hooh’ed at her and kicked again. 

“Yes, yes, I know you’re a happy little owl. Please don’t pee on me,” Emma murmured as she quickly freed him of the dirty diaper and just as quickly wiped him down. 

“Gaaah,” the clever little boy said. 

“Good boy,” Emma singsong’ed, choosing to believe that he was agreeing with her. “Ready for a fresh diaper?” 

He lifted his little arms and did her best to grab after her hair. Emma grinned. His arms wasn’t long enough. He couldn’t reach. Not anymore. Not since she had gotten her hair cut to just above her shoulder. She loved her new haircut and felt both professional and “grownup” with it, and Regina had praised it when Emma came home from the salon and showed of her new ‘do. The brunette had smiled and told Emma that she looked amazingly beautiful, and that the new hairstyle really brought out her cheekbones. 

Neal wiggled happily on the table as Emma fastened the clean diaper around him. “You’re in a good mood today, little one,” Emma observed with a grin. “Do you think your mommy is too?”

“Aaah,” Neal gurgled. 

“Yeah, I hope so too,” Emma agreed and brushed a hand over his little belly. “I wanna help her, kiddo. I’m just...not sure how right now.” 

“Ga-ga-ga!”

“No, I don’t think worshipping Lady Gaga will help her case,” Emma half-chuckled. “No, she needs something else. Some way to.... get rid of that anger. But how? Got any suggestions?”

“Hooh!” 

“Right. Real helpful, kiddo.” 

Emma lifted the baby and carried him downstairs. She “parked” him in his bouncer and then went into the kitchen to prepare his morning bottle. She was doing it on autopilot, though. She was still thinking about Regina and how she could help her. What could she do? How could she help Regina to get rid of some of that anger that concerned Regina so much? Emma pursed her lips as she considered it. 

But her “morning-foggy” brain wasn’t very helpful. She literally couldn’t think of anything right now, but she hoped that she would be able to soon. Something that was better than the therapist’s suggestion about meditation and a calming cup of tea before bedtime. Emma scoffed. Regina didn’t even like tea. And she already did yoga. If that didn’t work, meditation probably wouldn’t either. Ergo, the blonde had to come up with something else. Something different. Something effective. But what?

Emma sighed. She kept coming up empty. Damnit. 

She finished making Neal’s bottle and she went back to the living room where Neal had been “parked”. She elegantly lifted him up and guided the rubber nipple on the bottle to his eager little mouth. He immediately latched on and began drinking, and Emma praised him for being such a good, good boy.

“You’re a champion at eating, little Mills,” she said softly. She had taken to call Neal “little Mills” lately. That always made Regina smile and then point out that technically, Neal was gonna be “little Swan-Mills”. Emma had conceded, smiled and said that Regina was right about that, and it had actually lead to quite the interesting situation. Henry had overheard their conversation, and it didn’t take him long to ask if he could be “called that too”. Both Emma and Regina had been pretty confused as to what he meant, and Henry had been uncharacteristically shy when he mumbled “Swan-Mills”. Emma had been a bit surprised, and Regina had looked like she was about to swoon because Henry wanted Emma’s surname. 

“Mom’s gonna be that too once, right?” he had casually asked, and Regina had smiled a bit mysteriously whilst saying something about how “nobody knew how the future was gonna turn out”. 

Emma’s thoughts had immediately wandered to the ring Zelena had given her. That secret ring which was currently tugged away in the pocket of one of Emma’s winter coats. The blonde did regular checks to make sure the little velvet box was still there. 

Neal had interrupted the conversation, so there had never been a conclusion to Henry’s wish to become “Henry Swan-Mills”. Emma and Regina had been too busy to discuss it, but Regina had said something that had warmed Emma’s heart: “’he’s your son too’”, she’d said, and Emma had grinned like an idiot. Because Henry was every bit her son too. 

But currently, her youngest son was squirming in her arms, and upon looking down, Emma discovered that the little boy had finished his bottle. 

“Good job, buddy!” she praised as she sat the bottle down and lifted Neal up more properly. She rubbed his back in slow, gentle motions, then switched to patting it slightly. He wiggled a bit against her   
shoulder, squirmed, and Emma kept patting his back because she knew what was coming. And she was right. A second later, Neal released an almighty burp. One that made Emma jump a little and then laugh. “Oh man, that was a loud one! Good job, kiddo!” 

“Gaaahh,” Neal proudly babbled, and the next sound he made, made Emma cringe. Because she knew for a fact that the little tyke had just spit up on her. 

“Right. Thanks for that one,” she said dryly. “My pajamas needed washing anyway.” Obviously, she had forgotten to place the dishtowel over her shoulder. Like Regina had reminded her to do a million times. Oops. 

Emma placed Neal in the bouncer again and was just debating how she best walked upstairs to change into a fresh shirt without waking her girlfriend, when she heard a creak on the stairs. At first, she thought it was said girlfriend, but she soon found out that it was in fact Henry. The boy’s hair was a bit ruffled, but he looked pretty awake. 

“’Morning, kid,” Emma greeted. “You’re up early. It’s not even a school day.” 

“I was hungry,” Henry said with a grin. “Where’s mom?” 

“I decided to let her sleep in,” Emma said lightly. She and Regina had been talking for pretty long last night. Regina could probably do with a bit of an extra snooze this morning. 

“M’kay,” Henry mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

“Cocoa?” Emma teasingly offered. She already knew that answer to that question. 

And Henry did indeed roll his eyes. “Yeah, Ma. I’d like some cocoa. With cinnamon.”

“I know. Duh,” Emma teased. “Just call me “cinna-mom”!” 

“Wow,” Henry said, clearly unimpressed. “That was the baddest joke ever, Ma!”

“’Baddest’?” Emma teased. “Kid, I don’t think you’re completely awake yet.”

“It’s a word,” Henry mumbled defiantly. 

“I think your mom the professor would disagree with you, kid,” Emma pointed out with a grin. 

Henry just shrugged and then erupted in a massive yawn that made Neal coo slightly. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Emma said soothingly. “It’s just your big brother making noise.”

Henry laughed a bit and then said: “I heard you and mom talk downstairs last night.”

“Oh?” Emma said. 

“Is she okay? Are you?” Henry asked a bit concerned and rubbed his eyes. 

“We are,” Emma confirmed. “Your mom is just struggling to deal with some things right now, kid, but she’ll be okay. I promise you.” 

“Okay,” Henry said, easily letting himself being reassured by Emma, and the blonde was happy to see that. That he wasn’t as worried anymore. And she supposed that even though he was extremely mature for a ten year old, he was a bit too young to understand why Regina simply wasn’t happy that her ex-fiancé was gone and. He was too young to understand Regina’s conflicted feelings and her wish to confront her ex one last time. Neither Emma nor Regina had told him about that. Because in Henry’s mind, that would be the scariest thing ever to happen. He would freak out at the knowledge that his mom had been wanting to see her ex again. This was one of the rare occasions where Emma and Regina had chosen to keep things from him.

Emma pursed her lips slightly. It wasn’t that she was worried. Not really. Of course she was sad that Regina was going through something hard right now. Something she didn’t fully know how to deal with. 

Emma desperately wanted to help her beyond just talking about it. She wanted to do something that could actively help Regina more than just talking could. If only she could think of something that could help Regina with channeling her anger. Something that was better than fucking herbal tea and long walks. Something that was more.... effective. But unfortunately, her sleep-numbed and normally so creative brain still refused to cooperate with her. God damnit. Obviously, Emma had had absolutely nothing against she and Regina’s late night talks, quite the reverse, but she hated seeing her girlfriend as frustrated as she had been last night. She wanted Regina to be happy. Always. And when she wasn’t, Emma always felt the urge to go to extremes to ensure that Regina soon would be happy again. She knew that this was a process, she wasn’t stupid. She just really fucking hated when Regina was upset, and she couldn’t help but think of what she could do to rectify that. As soon as possible. 

“I had a stupid dream last night,” Henry grumbled. 

“Oh?” Emma said again, now frowning slightly in concern. “You mean a nightmare?” she really hated when Henry had nightmares. She had to see him upset. Fortunately, his nightmares were months apart now. It was more a rarity than ordinary, really. 

“No, not a nightmare. At least not a real one,” Henry said and offered a little grin as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. “More a stupid one, really. I dreamt that I was standing in a boxing ring, and everyone kept using me as a punching bag! It was so ridiculous, Ma!” 

“Yeah, that sounds really-“ Emma interrupted herself when she suddenly thought it. It was almost like a light bulb had been switched on in her brain. “Punching bag,” she echoed and silently marveled. 

“Wha’?” Henry asked and appeared to be suffocating a yawn. 

“Punching bag!” Emma repeated so loudly Neal began fussing in his bouncer. “That’s it! Kid, you’re a genius!”

“Yeah, I know I am,” Henry agreed with a chuckle. “But.... why?”

But Emma didn’t answer. She was much too busy at marveling at what a brilliant idea this was. And she was shocked that she hadn’t thought of this herself. What kind of idiot was she? She had literally done this herself during Liam Jones’ “reign of terror”. She had taken her anger out on a punching bag. A very effective way to channel her anger in a safe way.

“Ma? Hello? Maaaa?”

“Two seconds,” Emma said as she quickly scurried into the living room and grabbed her laptop. Just as quickly, she brought it back with her into the kitchen. She sat it down on the kitchen table and then switched it on, almost step-dancing as she waited. 

“Uhh...What are you doing?” Henry asked with his head inside the fridge where he was trying to find some breakfast. 

“I am going to buy something for your mom,” Emma said, and, without lifting her head from the laptop: “the Nutella is for Sunday, kid.”

“But Ma...”

“Nope. Sorry. Not this time. Your mom will roast me if I let you have any Nutella before Sunday.”

Henry grumbled something under his breath and then announced he was going to have some oatmeal instead. 

“That’s my boy,” Emma said and purposefully ignored the defiant way in which he said it. 

“You’re buying something for mom?” Henry asked as he closed the fridge. “What are you buying for her this time?” 

“A punching bag,” Emma announced as she browsed through the different websites. 

“A.... punching bag?” Henry echoed and wrinkled his nose. 

“Yep. Complete with stand and gloves and everything,” the blonde said. 

“That’s not very romantic,” Henry dryly observed. 

Emma chuckled. “It’s not supposed to be romantic, kid. Not this time. It’s supposed to help her.” 

“How’s a punching bag gonna help her?” Henry asked confused and curiously. “I don’t understand.”

“Well...” Emma said and licked her lips slightly. “She’s kinda been struggling a bit lately.”

“I know,” Henry said, and his face fell slightly. 

“And I think this will be really good for her,” Emma continued and grinned a bit to herself. Bingo. She had just found the perfect punching bag. 

“You think... punching a bag will be good for her?” Henry asked, confused again. 

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “It’ll be kinda like therapy for her. Just... a different kind of therapy, you know? A kind where she doesn’t have to talk about her feelings all the time. Instead she gets the chance to get them out in a different way. I think she needs that.”

“Oh,” Henry said with a slight nod. 

“But don’t tell her, okay?” Emma said and winked conspiratorially. “I wanna surprise her.” 

“I won’t,” Henry chuckled.

“That’s my boy,” Emma grinned as she clicked “purchase”. In the blink of an eye, she had bought a punching bag, complete with stand and gloves and everything. Perfect. They could put it up in the basement. Emma knew that there were plenty of punching bags in the gym, but she also had a feeling that Regina wouldn’t use them. She was more of a treadmill kind of girl. But it was more than that. 

Emma knew that Regina wouldn’t be comfortable with hitting the punching bag with this purpose in a fitness center. She would prefer to do that in a private setting. Emma hoped that this would work like she had hoped. She hoped that the punching bag would be a way for Regina to release some of those feelings she kept bottled up. At least this was a creative way of thinking. Emma definitely didn’t consider herself to be smarter than Regina’s therapist, but she still felt like there were other options than herbal tea or long walks. She just hoped that she wasn’t completely off with the punching bag idea. 

Emma’s train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard her stomach growl. Maybe it was time to get some breakfast. And time to make some coffee. Emma heard the floorboards creak upstairs and knew that Regina was awake. She closed the laptop and headed over to the coffee machine. She was quick to switch it on and felt every bit satisfied when it began “bubbling” as Henry called it. Then she opened the fridge and found the cream cheese and the bagels. Regina liked bagels with cream cheese in the morning. Emma settled for oatmeal like Henry. She would actually have preferred coco pops, but considering she had just banned Nutella, it didn’t seem very fair of her. She had to follow the rules she had sat up for Henry. Otherwise she was a pretty crappy Ma. Emma made sure to smile widely as she took the first bite. This was healthy, and that was the only thing hat mattered. 

The staircase creaked slightly, and then Regina emerged in the kitchen. Her hair was curly and ruffled from sleep, and she hadn’t changed out of the purple pajamas yet. 

“’Morning, mom!” Henry cheerfully greeted. 

“Good morning....my little prince,” Regina said softly and went over to him so she could peck him on the forehead and ruffle his hair. “Have you...slept well?” 

“Yup,” Henry said with a grin. “Have you?” 

“Of course,” Regina confirmed and returned his smile. 

“Another one,” Henry informed her, and his grin widened. 

“Another- ohhh!” Emma grinned. “You’re right, kid! That was another full sentence, baby!”

“So...it was,” Regina acknowledged with a very slight smile. She walked over to Emma and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. “Good morning....my darling.”

“Good morning,” Emma said and felt tempted to ask Regina how she was doing. But she didn’t. Because she could see how Regina was doing. Not that great. Emma could see it in her eyes. Regina’s state of mind wasn’t the best this morning. 

“Good morning, little....one,” Regina said softly as she dipped down and kissed Neal’s chubby cheek. “Don’t you look......happy today.” 

“Gah-gah-gah!” Neal said as he grabbed onto Regina’s hair and happily gave it a hard yank. 

“Ouch!” Regina said, and for a moment, her voice was just a little bit sharper than it normally would be. Emma saw a flash of concern in her eyes, and the brunette’s voice was much gentler when she continued: “that’s not....nice, little...one.” 

“Naaah,” Neal said and didn’t even seem unhappy when Regina gently pried her hair out of his grasp.

“I’m glad to....see you are happy this...morning,” Regina said and turned her attention back to Emma. “You’ve....made coffee....how nice.” 

“Only the best for you,” Emma said without joking. 

Regina cracked a smile at that, and then proceed to spreading cream cheese on her bagel. She poured herself a cup of coffee and then settled down by the kitchen table with Emma and Henry. It didn’t take long before she declared that she would take Neal out on a little stroll after breakfast. Emma offered to go with her, but Emma smilingly said that that wasn’t necessary. Didn’t she have something to write? Emma nodded. She had something to write, but she suspected that wasn’t the reason why Regina wanted to go out on her own. The brunette once again feared that her bad mood would put a damper on things, and Emma felt a twinge of sadness. She so wished that she could convince Regina that wasn’t the case. She didn’t have to isolate herself. Emma thought of what she had ordered online. 

And she so hoped that it could prove to be helpful.... 

It’s a few days later when the mailman pulled up in front of their house. Emma watched as he dumped the usual letters in the mailbox and then roamed inside the car for a moment before hauling a much bigger package out. Recognizing the logo on the package immediately, Emma jumped up from the couch, and Regina shot her a confused look. 

“I’ll just go and get the mail,” the blonde announced, skipping out of the living room as fast as her legs could carry her. She was extremely happy that the punching bag was here. Regina hadn’t said so directly, but Emma had sensed that she wasn’t happy. She’d had trouble with sleeping. She had dutifully written down some of her thoughts like her therapist had suggested, and it had been positively jarring to watch Regina angrily scribbling down only to end up breaking the tip of the pencil and muttering a half-hearted “oops” before promptly crumpling the piece of paper into a ball and throwing it into the fireplace. When Emma had asked about it, Regina had just airily said that “the method wasn’t working”. It only made her feel angrier. And she had looked positively guilty while saying so. And heartbreakingly close to tears as she told Emma how tired she was of feeling angry and “bringing everything down” because of her bad mood. Emma had tried her best to convince Regina that that wasn’t the case, but to no avail. Regina felt guilty, and nothing could change that.

“’I am....so sick of myself,’” Regina had whispered more to the fireplace than to Emma. “Why can’t I just....let this go?’”

And Emma had done what she always did. Walked over to Regina and gently wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind. Kissed the side of her neck and softly reminded: “one day at the time, beautiful. You and me.” 

Regina had hummed in agreement, turned around and then claimed Emma’s lips in a soft kiss. They hadn’t stopped kissing until Neal had wailed through the baby monitor. 

Emma felt a certain bounce in her steps as she walked outside.

“Emma Swan?” the mailman asked. 

“The one and only,” Emma half-chuckled. 

“Got a package for you, so if you could just sign right here,” he said a bit impatient. He clearly wanted to get on with his job fast.

Emma quickly signed the piece of paper and was presented with a rather enormous package. “Thank you!” she said as though the delivery guy had crossed oceans to give her this package. 

“You’re welcome, have a great day,” he said hastily as he climbed back inside of his car and drove away. 

Emma turned around and peered through the window. Regina was still sitting on the couch and going over the assignments she was checking today. She wasn’t paying attention to anything else, so Emma could easily slip back inside the house with the enormous package in hand. That particular floorboard in the hallway creaked, and Emma stopped dead in her tracks. But Regina didn’t pay attention to the sound. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and then continued her journey towards the basement. She frowned in sheer concentration as she walked down the stairs whilst balancing the package in her arms. 

She was eager to unwrap the package, but she still chose to walk slowly. Falling down the stairs and breaking her neck was definitely not something she had in mind today. 

And she managed to get downstairs just fine. She sat the package down and switched on the light so she could actually see what she was doing. Once that was done, she immediately went to work and tore the package open. With her bare hands like the cavewoman she was. No way she was going upstairs and grabbing a scissor. That would pretty much ruin the element of surprise in it all. And she did a pretty decent job at ripping the package apart. The first thing she found was the gloves. They looked pretty good. Decent size. Regina had actually very small and slender hands, and Emma had been a little obsessive because she was afraid that the gloves wouldn’t fit, but it appeared to be a perfect fit. That was excellent. Then there was the stand. Emma was glad she had some experience with punching bags. It didn’t take her long to get the stand up. She almost felt a bit triumphant when she managed to attach the punching bag to it in the first attempt. And pleasantly surprised to discover that there actually was a chain in the bottom of the package. A hook and a chain. That meant they could attach the punching bag from the ceiling if that was what they wanted. Emma took a step back to admire her work. That actually looked pretty decent. The stand looked like it had been rooted to the floor, not unsteady in anyway, and neither did the punching bag. Excellent. Now there was just one more thing she needed to do. Emma grabbed the gloves and put them on. They were a bit too small, but what the hell, she wasn’t the one who was going to wear them. Not in the long run, anyway. She just needed to test things. Once certain the gloves were sitting like they were supposed to sit despite being too small, Emma lifted her hands and gave the punching bag a solid hit. She immediately felt it in her hands. It had been a while since she last had taken out her frustrations on a punching bag, but it felt pretty good. She gave the punching bag another whack. Yep, definitely good. She slipped off the gloves again and stretched her fingers just a little. She desperately hoped that it would feel as good for Regina. She hoped that Regina would take this method to heart and really reap all the benefits from this alternative form of therapy. 

Emma turned her back on the newly bought equipment and walked back up the stairs. She could feel a slight “humming” sensation in her knuckles, but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. 

Regina was still sitting in the living room with her head bowed over the assignments. Emma cleared her throat, and it didn’t take long before Regina looked up. “Is something... wrong, my love?” she asked softly. 

“Nope. But I’ve got something for you,” Emma said nonchalantly. 

“Oh?” Regina said and pushed the stack of papers away. “What is...it?” and, in the same breath: “you....shouldn’t have.” 

“I couldn’t help it,” Emma said as she outstretched a hand to her girlfriend. “Come on.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s....not here?”

“Nah, it’s in the basement,” Emma explained as Regina put her hand in hers and let Emma pull her up from the couch. 

“Okay?” Regina said, eyes full of questions. 

“Yeah, it was a bit big to have up here,” Emma said and interlaced their fingers as they headed towards the basement. 

“Big?” Regina echoed and now looked really confused. 

“Yup,” Emma confirmed.

“Dear god....please don’t tell me....you’ve bought....a puppy?” Regina half-groaned.

Emma snickered as she opened the basement door. “Aw man, imagine how happy that would make Henry!”

“Emma.” 

“Calm down, professor Mills, I haven’t bought a puppy,” Emma was quick to assure and grinned slightly. Though that could have been a very different kind of attempt at therapy.

“Thank god.”

“Full sentence,” Emma praised, and then warned: “careful on the stairs, I don’t want any disasters.” 

Regina chuckled warmly as she followed Emma down the basement stairs. 

“Seriously, don’t trip, okay?” Emma said concerned. “I know the staircase is crappy.”

“I’m....walking behind you, my love,” Regina pointed out. “If I fall.... I’ll take you down...with me.” 

“You’ll be guaranteed a soft landing, then,” Emma joked. 

“The...softest,” Regina acknowledged softly. “Exactly...what is it you’ve...bought?”

“Wait and see,” Emma chuckled. Regina’s curiosity was quite cute. 

“Did you...turn the basement into...a sex dungeon?” Regina asked dryly, and Emma damn nearly fell down the stairs. 

“Uhh... no,” the blonde croaked. “But say the word and I’ll do it.” 

Regina laughed. “I think...the bedroom will....suffice just....fine, my love.” 

“And the bathtub. And the shower,” Emma added with a grin. 

“Yes, those...too,” Regina said softly and with a slight chuckle. 

They made it into the basement, and Emma flipped the light switch. The basement was immediately bathed in light, and Regina blinked slightly in confusion as she looked at the punching bag and gloves laying next to it. 

“What’s... What’s this?” she asked quietly. 

“It’s for you,” Emma said softly. 

“It’s a punching bag,” Regina stated.

“Yeah. Exactly.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma walked over to her. Slipping an arm around her shoulder, she said: “I know you’ve been worried about your anger. And I know you’ve been terrified that you would end up taking it out on me or the kids.”

Regina squirmed uncomfortably. 

That hasn’t happened,” Emma quickly added. “And I doubt it will, but that right there...” she gestured towards the punching bag. “That’s your reassurance.”

“So I have....been taking it out on... you,” Regina whispered.

Emma shook her head. “Your reassurance, beautiful. Not mine. You’re the one who are the most concerned about your anger. So I figured, every time that worry becomes too much, or you feel frustrated...” 

“I come...down here and...punch the bag,” Regina quietly finished the sentence.

“Exactly,” Emma nodded and gave Regina a soft squeeze. “I think this can be the way to channel your anger like we talked about. You get to physically react instead of keeping things bottled up.”

Regina pursed her lips as she looked at the punching bag again. “That might...be an idea.” 

“I think so too,” Emma said softly. “I am so, so, so sorry you didn’t get to ask him the things you needed to ask. I am so sorry you didn’t get the chance to confront him and be angry at him.”

Regina nodded a bit and looked at the punching bag again. “Now I get to...be angry at the....bag instead.”

“Damn right you do!” Emma said firmly. “You get to punch that thing as much as you want to! I’ve bought some gloves for you too. I want your hands to stay unharmed.”

Regina cracked a faint smile at that. “Perhaps...I should give it...a go.” 

“Right now?” Emma asked, slightly surprised but delighted. 

“I’d.... like that,” Regina said quietly. 

“Then go for it,” Emma encouraged and gave her girlfriend a slight squeeze again. 

Regina nodded almost solemnly. “I’ll just... go upstairs and...change.” 

While Regina changed into her gym outfit, Emma checked on Neal. The baby was still sleeping peacefully in his crib, and Emma reckoned that it probably would be another two hours before he woke up. 

Emma headed back downstairs to the living room. She grabbed her laptop and was in the middle of writing a sentence, when the staircase creaked slightly, and Regina came downstairs. She was wearing her leopard yoga pants and a black sports bra. Her hair had been pulled away from her face and tied back in a ponytail. 

“You look awesome,” Emma said impulsively. 

“Thank you,” Regina said, smiling a little. “Do you mind... if I do this...without an...audience?” she looked a bit apologetic now. 

“Of course,” Emma said. “This is for you, Regina. You don’t need me to be there while you do it.” 

“I always... need you,” Regina protested. 

Emma smiled widely. “As I need you, but you know what I mean.”

Regina nodded. 

“Go do your thing, my love,” Emma encouraged. “But don’t overdo it. And make sure to rotate your hips behind the punch. Drive the punch with your torso. Not your fists. Use the larger knuckles in your fingers. I don’t want any disasters. Start out slowly. Not too long, okay?”

Regina shot her an amused glance. “You would....make an excellent... gym instructor, my love.”

“And a hot one too, right?” Emma teased. 

“Definitely,” Regina hummed. 

“You look very hot too right now, Mills,” Emma said with a grin as she let her eyes roam over Regina’s figure in the yoga pants and sports bra.

Regina chuckled. “Thanks....my love.”

“Anytime,” Emma assured. 

Regina squared her shoulders slightly. Then she walked over to the basement door. She opened it, slipped through it, and then the door was closed behind her. Emma could hear her footsteps going downstairs, and for some reason, the blonde felt oddly nervous. She had no idea how this experience would be for Regina, and for a moment she wondered if it had been the right thing. She shifted on the couch and tried to focus on writing. That was what she was supposed to do right now, but for once she couldn’t focus on Willa and Helena. She was much more interested in what was going on in the basement. Emma hoped that she hadn’t been pushing this form of therapy onto Regina. She hoped that Regina was down there, punching that bag because she really wanted to. Not because Emma had urged her to. 

Emma squared her jaw and forced herself to keep writing. She was so close to finishing the story. 

But she didn’t get the chance to write for very long. Neal began cooing and fussing through the baby monitor, and Emma immediately recognized that particular whimper. It wasn’t a “I’m waking up”-kind of whimper. It was more of a “I’ve lost my pacifier and I can’t find it again, please help me”-kind of whimper. Emma quickly jumped up from the couch and headed upstairs to come to her son’s aid. 

Upstairs, she found a Neal who wasn’t completely awake and whimpering as he grabbed around and tried to find his pacifier. 

“It’s right here, buddy,” Emma said gently as she retrieved the baby’s pacifier from the bottom of the crib. “There we go,” she said as she popped the pacifier inside Neal’s little waiting mouth. 

The baby responded by starting to make those adorable little sucking sounds around the pacifier, and Emma chuckled softly as she gently tugged him in again. He had a habit of kicking the covers away.

It didn’t take long before Neal reached that state of deep sleep that meant that a bomb could have exploded next to him, and he never would have been any the wiser. 

Emma quietly slipped downstairs again, and when she reached the living room, she stopped in her tracks and listened. She could definitely hear something. Regina’s voice. Emma quietly tiptoed over to the basement door. She strained her ears, but it was impossible for her to hear exactly what Regina was saying. Was she...? Emma straight up pressed her ear against the basement door, but she still couldn’t confirm her theory. That Regina was cursing. Emma moved away from the basement door. This was Regina’s moment. If she had something she wanted to share with Emma, she would tell her once she was done in the basement. 

Emma sat back down in the couch, moved the baby monitor closer and put on just a little bit of music. Not too loud to wake Neal or potentially distract someone in the basement. Just a bit of background “noise” to keep her concentration up and running. “A Tap on The Shoulder” had reached a turning point, and Emma was closer than ever to wrapping up the story. And that felt pretty damn good. She tried not to think too much of the editing process waiting for her, though. She could vividly remember how long and tiresome the editing process had been on her first book. The blonde chuckled slightly. Her first book. That still felt a bit bizarre to think about. That she actually was a published author. That she now was working from home and living of writing. She was quite literally living the dream. She was defying the odds and proving Mary Margaret wrong. And she was hella proud of that! Very, very proud. And here she was, on the brink of wrapping up her second novel. How crazy was that?

But unfortunately, Emma’s level of concentration wasn’t very high today. She kept getting distracted by other things. Like... the mailbox. And the fact that she had forgotten to retrieve the letters she had seen the postman deliver. She had been too focused on the package. Maybe she should go and grab those letters real quickly. Yeah, she would do that. The blonde quickly rose from the couch and tiptoed into the hallway. She stopped and listened for a second. No noise from the nursery. Neal was peacefully asleep, and he could easily be on his own while she popped outside to fetch the mail. 

She shouldn’t have. The mailbox held nothing but bills that were waiting to be paid. Emma groaned as she wrestled them out of the mailbox. She should have come up with a different excuse to move. Like getting a snack from the fridge or something like that. Coming out here had definitely been a mistake. 

Or maybe not. Between all the bills, Emma found a different kind of letter hiding. One that looked very official, and at first, the blonde was a hundredth percent confused as to what this was about, but then she recognized the name of David’s lawyer which was printed on the envelope, and things immediately made sense again. 

“Oh shit, it’s the adoption papers!” Emma half-yelled to the quiet street. She could feel how her heart was starting to thrum in her chest, and she grinned like an idiot as she weighed the envelope in her hand. She couldn’t wait to show this to Regina. They had talked about the adoption and when the adoption papers would come yesterday. Regina was gonna be so happy! And Henry! Emma could already see the look on his face when he came home from school and found out that the adoption papers had come in the mail. 

Emma grinned broadly as she headed back inside the house. Her fingers were itching to open the envelope, but of course she didn’t do that. That was something she and Regina would do together. Instead she left the envelope on the coffee table. Along with the bills, but right now, not even those could bring Emma’s spirit down. She settled back down on the couch and tipped her head back. Which was actually a very dangerous thing to do. Emma could suddenly feel that she had been up that night, and she was getting sleepy. Shame on her. She was supposed to write, and here she was, getting sleepy. Bad author! Her jaw clicked slightly as she let out a massive yawn. What the hell, maybe just a quick catnap? She would just rest her eyes for five minutes, and then she would get back in the game. 

And it wasn’t like she had been slacking or anything, she had been a good girl and had been writing earlier this morning while Regina had been working. Emma had been wearing her headphones and had concentrated a hundredth percent on her writing. She had deserved a nap. 

The decision wasn’t a hard one to make for Emma. She grabbed a blanket, curled up on the couch and then closed her eyes. Just five minutes. She had earned that......

Emma woke with a start. She’d had one of those crazy dreams that feels like you’re falling. Her entire body had twitched. That was what had woken her up, and now she felt completely disorientated because of it. The blanket fell off and landed on the floor as she sat up in the couch. She pushed her hair away from her face and rubbed her eyes with a fist. Her hand came away black. Right. She was wearing mascara today. Woops. 

“Damnit,” Emma mumbled and blinked slightly and tried to become a bit more aware. Who was she? Where was she? Right. Emma Swan. She was Emma Swan. She was on her couch, and now she was paying the price for falling asleep during the daytime.

Everything was quiet. So Neal was still peacefully asleep. Good. That was good. She grabbed after her phone, and her mouth fell open when she realized that she hadn’t been “resting her eyes for five minutes”. She had been out cold for an hour. An hour! How was that even possible?! Was she turning into an old lady or something? If that was the case, it was a bit soon.

“Jesus, Swan, you’re getting old,” the blonde informed herself. “You’re officially getting old.” she snickered quietly to herself and shook her head.

Emma dumbly looked around. Where was Regina? Sure, she was an expert at moving around quietly, but Emma would have heard if she had come upstairs, right? 

Debatable. Emma was a pretty heavy sleeper, and if Regina really had made an effort not to wake her.... well, sometimes Regina could move around as quietly as a ghost in the night. Or as Santa Clause on Christmas, as Henry liked to jokingly state. 

Emma rose from the couch, eager to solve this mystery. She stood still and listened for a second. But she couldn’t hear Regina move in the bedroom upstairs. Nor could she hear the water running in the bathroom. So Regina hadn’t come upstairs to take a shower. Emma glanced at the basement door. It was closed, and the blonde’s eyes widened when she realized what that meant. Regina was still in the basement. 

“Shit, after an hour?!” Emma exclaimed too loudly. “She’ll fucking break her hands or something!” she scurried over to the basement door and quite literally yanked it open.

“Regina?” she called as she braved the basement stairs as quickly as she dared. 

No response. 

“Regina, is everything okay?” Emma asked and skipped the last step. Not the smartest thing to do, but she landed safely nevertheless.

Still no answer, but it didn’t take long before she found Regina. She was sitting cross legged leaned back against the wall. She had taken off the gloves. They were laying on the floor. Regina was panting slightly. Her chest rising and falling quickly, and her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. 

“Shit, are you okay?!” Emma exclaimed as she fell to her knees next to Regina. 

“I’m...fine,” Regina murmured. 

Emma ignored that and grasped Regina’s hands to inspect them. “Did you hurt yourself?! You’ve been down here for an hour, babe! You were supposed to start out slow, if you just start to whack away right away, you can really hurt yourself!” 

Regina ignored that. “I....imagined that it was... him,” she whispered, and Emma’s attention immediately turned elsewhere. She looked up at Regina’s face and nodded in a go on manner. 

“I imagined that I.....was hitting him....and not the bag,” Regina continued quietly. 

Emma settled down more properly next to her. “And how did it feel?” she asked softly. 

“It felt....good. But I’m not....sure it should,” Regina murmured darkly. 

“Why is that, my love?” 

“Because... doesn’t that mean...that I am...like him?” Regina asked quietly, uncertainty etched onto her beautiful face. “That I was... thinking about him....thinking about hurting him....while hitting that bag? Doesn’t that....make me sink to his....level?” 

Emma wrapped an arm around her girlfriend like she had done earlier. “Honey, you were punching a bag. He was punching....” the words stuck in her throat, and she couldn’t go on. 

“Me,” Regina calmly finished the sentence. 

“There’s a world of difference between thinking about punching someone and actually doing it,” Emma murmured and kissed the top of Regina’s head. “The fact that you were thinking about punching him while punching the bag is understandable, and it does not mean you’re like him. Do you hear me? He was a shitty person. A monster. And you....You are the furthest thing from a monster.”

“I cursed...at the damn thing,” Regina admitted as she looked at the punching bag. 

“Yeah, I think I heard that.” 

“I even....tried to yell,” she continued. “I didn’t...quite succeed, but it still...felt good.” 

“That’s awesome, babe.” Emma said. “And how are you feeling now?” 

“Lighter,” Regina said and now she was smiling a little. “Less...angry.” 

“That’s amazing, Regina,” Emma said warmly. “It’s everything I hoped for.”

“You are...so smart,” Regina said softly. “I never...would have thought about this myself.” 

“I’m just glad you feel better,” Emma said. 

“I really...do,” Regina said, and Emma heard a lightness in her voice. A calmness that told her everything she needed to know. Regina wasn’t faking how she felt. 

“Come on,” Emma said as she stood from the basement floor. “I think you’re done for the day. I don’t want you to mess up your hands.” 

“I was... wearing gloves,” Regina defended. “But you...are right. I do feel like...I’m done for the day. I need....a shower.” 

Emma chuckled as she gallantly helped Regina up from the floor. “Maybe, but first I have a surprise for you.” 

“Another one?” Regina asked, and Emma immediately thought to herself ‘full sentence!’.

“Have you...found a stray puppy...during the hour...I was absent?” Regina teased. 

“Nope, nor have I made plans about turning the basement into a sex dungeon,” Emma joked. “It’s something completely else. But I know you’ll be insanely happy about it!”

“Lead the...way,” Regina said curiously. 

And that was exactly what Emma did. She held on to Regina’s hand as they made their way up from the basement, and then she guided the brunette into the living room. 

“I am not...sitting down while I am....this sweaty!” Regina immediately protested. 

Emma chuckled. “You don’t have to, beautiful. I just wanna show you this!” she grabbed the envelope and handed it to Regina. 

“Inkpen and... Larson,” Regina read up from the envelope and frowned. “I don’t...understand, Emma. What is...this abo-“ she didn’t finish the sentence. Instead she smiled as she said: “oh! It’s the....adoption...papers!” 

“It sure as hell is!” Emma said excitedly. “Shall we open it?” 

“Yes,” Regina said plainly. 

“Do you wanna do it?” Emma offered. 

“You’re sure?” 

Emma grinned. Another full sentence. “Yep, I’m sure, babe. Open it, open it!”

And that was exactly what Regina did. She ripped the envelope open, and despite her previous statement, she sat down on the couch along with Emma as they the letter from David’s lawyer. There were many official words and ‘based upon many conversations regarding Mr. David James Nolan’s health and wishes, I hereby forward the adoption form to miss Emma Swan and miss Regina Maria Mills. Mr. Nolan gives his full consent and surrender all parental rights of adoptive son Neal Blanchard-Nolan to his adoptive daughter Emma Swan and partner Regina Mills.’ 

“Your middle name is Maria?!” Emma exclaimed.

Regina shot her an amused glance. “That’s what...you’re choosing to...focus on?”

“You’ve never told me that your middle name is Maria!” Emma huffed. 

“Because...I never use it,” Regina said with a light shrug.

Emma huffed. “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping things from me, Mills!”

“You are...so ridiculous,” Regina chuckled. “Now....shall we...sign the...adoption form?”

“Yes, lets!” Emma said with a grin. She turned her head and quietly called up the stairs. “Hey, kiddo! You’re in the middle of getting two mommies!”

“He’ll wake up...and cry if you...shout,” Regina admonished as she pushed the adoption form towards Emma. “Here, you...first.” 

“Okay,” Emma took a deep breath as she grabbed a pencil. “Here we go.” her hand trembled a bit as she scrawled down her name on the dotted line. There should have been violins or harps playing, because it definitely felt like a magical moment as she looked down at her signature on the dotted line. Bam. Now she was Neal’s mom. 

Emma sobered up and handed the pencil to Regina with the words: “your turn, Regina Maria.” 

Regina rolled her eyes a bit as she took the pencil from Emma. The blonde watched as Regina put her signature- ‘Regina Maria Mills’- on the dotted line with the words: “That’s that.”

“He’s ours now, isn’t he?” Emma murmured. 

“Well, we....have to send the....consent form back to....David’s lawyer, but yes... he is essentially...ours now,” Regina smiled. 

“Oh, wow!” Emma said. “He’s Neal Swan-Mills now!”

“When the last...bit of paperwork...has been taken care of....he will be,” Regina smiled. 

“We have two boys now!” Emma exclaimed and lunged forward to hug Regina. 

“Oh god, don’t!” Regina squealed in protest. “I am.... smelly and...sweaty, Emma!”

“You are not!” Emma immediately protested, but Regina firmly stated that she needed a shower, and then she rose from the couch. She headed towards the staircase and was standing on the fourth step when she turned her head and inquired: “would you...like to...join me?”

“Duh. Is that even a question?” Emma laughed as she rose from the couch, grabbed the baby monitor and followed Regina as pulled by a string. 

“One can....never be...too sure,” Regina quipped. 

“Well, you can be sure about this,” Emma stated firmly. “If the question is whether I want to shower with you, the answer is yes. The answer will always be yes. Regina Maria.” 

“Stop...it,” Regina chuckled. 

“Regina Maria,” Emma immediately teasingly repeated. 

Regina laughed and then spontaneously said: “I really...do feel so....much better.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, baby,” Emma said tenderly. “Daily boxing sessions in the basement. How does that sound?”

“It sounds....like something that will...be very good for me,” Regina said, and Emma could hear the optimism in her voice. 

“Then that’s what you should do, Regina Maria,” Emma teased, and she couldn’t have been happier when Regina clicked her tongue and called her an idiot. She was right. They could overcome this too. 

The two women ended up in the shower and Emma slipped an arm around Regina, began murmuring to suggestively in her ear, Regina felt compelled to ask if she was planning on keeping this shower “clean”. 

Emma was delighted when she answered that she actually had “every intention” of making sure this shower turned very, very dirty. 

And the way Regina kissed her, more than suggested that she didn’t mind that one bit. 

To Be Continued.........


	97. Part Ninety Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually inspired by a reader who had a good idea, so thank you for the inspiration, dear reader :D

”Ma! Phone!” Henry bellowed from the kitchen, and Emma jumped and squealed and almost dropped the laptop. “What the hell, kid! You almost gave me a friggin’ heart attack!” she exclaimed as she ripped off her headphones.

“Swear jar.”

“Huh?” 

“You said ‘hell’.”

“Da- Darn it.”

Henry chuckled lightly and then said: “your phone’s ringing.”

“Right. On it,” Emma said as she stood from the couch and quickly headed into the kitchen to grab her ringing phone. She felt a little annoyed over the interruption. She had been really deep into the writing. Oh well, maybe she was lucky enough to get the groove back once she had concluded the phone call. 

It turned out to be David who was calling her. Emma grinned broadly as she answered the phone. “Hey, David.”

“Hello, Emma,” the man in question said, and Emma could hear the warmth in his voice. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” 

“No, of course not,” Emma effortlessly lied. “How are you doing?” 

“I am doing quite well, thank you,” David said. “In fact I’m doing so well I’m getting released from hospital tomorrow.”

“You are? That’s wonderful, David!” Emma said warmly. “I’m so happy to hear that. Do you have somewhere to stay?” 

“Yes, Kathryn-“ he cleared his throat, corrected: “Nurse Midas has found me a place to live in a little B&B in Toronto. I’ve decided to not go back to the house. I don’t think it would be good for me. Instead I’ve arranged for a realtor to go over the house and then come up with an appropriate sales price.”

“I think that sounds very sensible, David,” Emma said. “Are you still considering to move to Steveston?” 

“Yes. If it’s okay with you,” David replied. 

“I think it could be awesome,” Emma smiled. “You could be closer to...”

“My grandson,” David finished the sentence. 

“Yeah. Exactly.” 

“And you,” David added. 

“Yeah. And me,” Emma confirmed and smiled. She really wanted that. She wanted her and David to have a second chance at being a family. And she fully believed that that was possible now. 

“Neal is actually one of the reasons I’m calling as well,” David said and pulled Emma out of her thoughts. 

“Okay?” 

“My lawyer received the adoption form today,” David said. “He’s gone over it and everything is in order. You and Regina should receive the official papers within a couple of weeks. It’s just the last bit of paperwork. The adoption is finalized now.”

“So, Neal is...ours now?” Emma asked.

“Yes. You and Regina are official his mothers now.” 

“And you’re...okay with that?” Emma asked softly.

“Emma, I’m relieved,” David said honestly. “And not just for my own sake. I haven’t... I haven’t been thinking clearly for a very long time. For years. It was only after I woke up in the hospital and realized what I had tried to do to myself that I started thinking clearly. And asking you and Regina to become Neal’s mothers is the best decision I’ve made in years. Because of you two, he’ll have a happy childhood. He’ll grow up in a safe environment, and that’s all I can wish for him. I only wish I had been strong enough to take you and leave.” 

“David let’s not talk anymore about that,” Emma said softly. “It’s... that was a long time ago now. I think it’s better if we move forward now instead of thinking about what could have been.” 

“I agree,” David said in the other end. There was a slight pause, and then he asked: “Do you think I could come and visit you and Regina and Henry sometimes?” 

“Yeah, I mean, obviously, I have to check with Regina, but I can’t imagine that she would say no,” Emma said.

“I’ll probably need a while to find myself and learn to live a life outside of hospital, but once I’ve...adjusted a bit to real life, I’d love to come and visit you and say hello to Neal.” 

“I’ll ask Regina,” Emma promised. “And let me know how everything goes, okay? Please, don’t hesitate to call me, David.” 

“Thank you, Emma. I appreciate that very much.” David said warmly. “I better go now, I still have a lot of things to pack, but I’ll call you tomorrow morning as always.” 

“Deal,” Emma said. “Talk to you tomorrow, David. Take care of yourself.” 

“I promise. Give my love to Regina and Henry. And my grandson.”

“You got it. Bye, David.”

“Bye, Emma.”

Emma put the phone down and smiled widely. David was getting out of hospital. That was wonderful news. And the adoption was finalized. That was awesome news too! Neal was officially their baby now.   
Regina was his mom. And, Emma realized with a slight grin, so was she. She was the mother of a baby. It felt a bit surreal, but also completely wonderful. Emma couldn’t wait to tell Regina when she reemerged from the basement. She was currently in the middle of giving the punching bag some solid whacks. The method had proved to be more than useful, and throughout the past week, Regina had regularly used the punching bag. Usually in the morning like she was doing now. She said that it made her feel much calmer throughout the day, and Emma was so happy to hear that. She was ecstatic that she had found a method that really, genuinely helped Regina with her anger. And Regina was sleeping much, much better at night. She was smiling more, and she generally seemed calmer and more “at   
peace”. 

Emma headed back to the living room where her laptop and Henry was waiting for her. 

“David sends his greeting,” Emma told the kid as she plopped down on the couch. 

“How’s he doing?” Henry asked and looked up from his book. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. That was a brick of a book for a ten year old, and Emma was extremely proud of him. 

“He’s doing good. He’s actually getting out of hospital today,” Emma told him. 

“Really? That’s great, Ma,” Henry smiled. 

“He’d like to come visit us sometimes,” Emma continued. “Once he has gotten a bit more used to being out of hospital.” 

“And you’re okay with that?” Henry checked, and Emma smiled because that kid was so wonderfully considerate always. 

“Yeah,” the blonde said. “I’d like for David to come and visit us. Hearing that he’s feeling better is one thing, but I would like to see it with my own eyes. You understand that?” 

“I sure do,” Henry nodded and glanced at the baby blanket where Neal was laying on his tummy and doing his best to crawl. He had been trying for a week now, and it looked like it could happen at any   
moment. 

“Did he say something about Neal?” Henry asked. 

“Yup, his lawyer has received the adoption form. Neal’s ours now,” Emma grinned. 

“That’s cool,” Henry said. He was smiling while he said it, but he got that thoughtful look in his eyes. Emma had seen that look in his eyes quite a few times since they showed him the adoption papers, and both the blonde and Regina had of course asked him if he was okay. Was he upset that they would be adopting Neal? Henry had answered no. Was he feeling left out? Did he feel like they haven’t been giving him enough attention? He had actually laughed when he said no, and yet now he was looking thoughtful again. Emma and Regina had talked a lot about it. And they had quickly agreed that they couldn’t force him to tell them what was going on. They had to wait for him to come to them. But obviously, that didn’t stop them from worrying about their boy. And it didn’t stop Emma from asking: 

“Kid? Are you okay?” 

“Mhmm,” Henry said, looking ever so thoughtful. 

Emma suffocated a sigh. She was worried about the kid. But she couldn’t pressure him. She had to be patient. 

Henry went back to reading “Harry Potter”, and Emma forced herself to go back to writing. But she was unfocused now. Couldn’t stop thinking and worrying about Henry. Sometimes the kid was as unreadable as his mom. Sometimes it was impossible to figure out what was going on in his head. Emma tapped down a few words, but it didn’t feel like they were making much sense. She shifted on the couch, snuck a glance at Henry. He was stubbornly sitting with his eyes fixated on the book in his lap. Emma suffocated a sigh and suffocated the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair. Come on, kid, she silently begged. Please tell me what it is you’ve been mulling over for the past week. I’m so worried about you, and I need to know that you’re okay. 

A few more words were tapped in, and Neal gurgled happily on the floor. He shook his rattle, and Emma smiled a little when she glanced down at him. He was always such a happy little one. Always squealing and babbling and flashing them drippily smiles. He wiggled on the floor again, and Emma chuckled slightly. Now he was really theirs. And even though she was so, so happy about it, it was still a bit hard to fully wrap her head around. It was crazy to think that there had actually been a time where she didn’t want anything to do with Neal. Now she couldn’t imagine being without him. Emma thoroughly blamed it on PMS when she suddenly found herself getting a bit emotional when thinking about how drastically her life had changed. Simply because she had won a ticket to a train ride from Toronto to Vancouver. She had literally met her destiny in a train. She shook her head slightly. Wow, she was really getting emotional. It was the PMS. It was definitely the PMS. 

“Gaaa,” Neal squealed from the floor. 

“Mmm, I agree,” Emma joked. “I totally agree with you, kiddo.” 

“Hoooh!” 

Emma chuckled now. “Kid, you’re not even dressed like an owl today. You’re dressed as a lion. You’re supposed to go “grrr!” 

“Hooo-oooh!” 

“Right. This lion hoots like an owl apparently,” Emma said with a slight nod. “Let’s just roll with that, then. Whatever makes you happy, kiddo.”

“Ah-ah-ah!” 

“Wow, you have a lot of things to say today, huh?” the blonde observed and glanced at Neal over her laptop. Just to check that the little tyke wasn’t up to no good. 

“Ma?” Henry said softly. 

Emma’s head immediately whipped around. “Yeah, kid?” 

“There’s... actually something I wanna talk to you about,” Henry said as he closed his book. 

Something heavy detached from Emma’s chest. Finally! “And what’s that, Hen? You know you can tell me anything.” 

Henry shook his head firmly. “It’s something I also need to talk to mom about.” 

“Oh. Okay. Should I go and get her?” Emma offered. 

“No, she’s done in about five minutes anyway, isn’t she?” Henry asked. 

“She is,” Emma confirmed. 

“It can wait until she’s done,” Henry decided. “It’s not something bad. At least I don’t think so.”

“Okay, now I’m really curious, kid,” Emma chuckled. “Have you written another awesome English assignment?” 

“No and stop guessing. I’m not gonna tell until mom is here,” Henry said stubbornly. 

“Okay,” Emma said, sensing that this wasn’t the time for teasing. “Then I won’t ask again, kid. We’ll wait until she’s done with-”

“Attacking the punching bag,” Henry interrupted with a slight grin. 

“Yep. Exactly,” Emma said. 

And so she and the kid waited. Henry went back to reading Harry Potter, but Emma couldn’t concentrate on writing. She was much too curious and admittedly, a bit concerned. Even though Henry had said that it wasn’t something bad. Emma was a parent. She couldn’t help feeling worried about her boy when he so seriously announced that there was something, he needed to talk to them about. Whatever could it be? Was he in trouble with someone? Was he in trouble in school? Was he getting bullied? God forbid it! No, bullying was bad, and Henry had said that it wasn’t something bad. What then? Did he have a crush on someone? Was that what troubled him? Emma considered every last possible option, but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what it was that Henry needed to talk to them about. And it was driving her absolutely crazy. 

“Kid? Are you sure you don’t want me to go and get your mom?”

“Nope, it’s fine,” Henry assured. “I can wait until she’s done hitting the punching bag.”

Okay then. That was great. But Emma literally couldn’t wait, and she felt so utterly tempted to head down to the basement and fetch Regina anyway. She wouldn’t mind that, Emma already knew. She never minded whenever Emma came down to the basement. The blonde had done that a couple of times. At first because she just quickly wanted to make sure that Regina wasn’t pushing herself, but later because the blonde had discovered how utterly sexy it was to watch Regina attacking that punching bag. She had told Regina that, and Regina had laughed long and heartedly and then smirked while pointing out that there was something in it for the both of them then. 

A creak on the staircase brought Emma back to reality. She watched and waited and then Regina emerged from the basement. She was wearing a sports bra, a tanktop and her yoga pants. Her hair had been pulled away from her face in a low ponytail, and she was panting slightly. “Hello, you...two,” she smiled. “I’m gonna...take a shower.”

“Actually, there’s something the kid wants to talk to us about first!” Emma said quickly.

“Okay?” Regina said, frowning softly as she came into the living room. “What is it?” 

A full sentence. That was what it was. There had been a lot of those during the past week. Regina’s speech was definitely getting more and more fluid every day, but for once, that wasn’t Emma’s main focus. It was Henry. And whatever it was he had on his mind. 

“It’s not something bad,” Henry said quickly. “It’s just something I wanna talk to both of you about.”

“Alright, my little...prince,” Regina said and reached out so she could pat his cheek. “What might that be?” 

“You can tell us anything,” Emma chirped in. 

“Anything at...all,” Regina added. 

The kid rolled his eyes. “I know that.” He closed the book, and Regina moved so she was sitting on his other side on the couch. 

“It’s something about adoption,” Henry said after a moment. 

Emma and Regina looked at one another, and Emma immediately silently panicked. Was Henry not okay with the adoption of Neal? Was he sad? Angry? Confused. 

“Alright?” Regina gently encouraged and took Henry’s hand between her own ones. 

“Moooom! Your hands are all sweaty!” Henry protested and grimaced. “Gross!” Regina just smiled encouragingly at him. 

“I was just thinking...” Henry said quietly and looked between Emma and Regina. “Can bigger kids be adopted too?” 

Emma was really confused now, but she refused to let that show as she confirmed: “Yeah, bigger kids can be adopted too.”

“Okay...” Henry said, clearly hesitating. 

“Henry, sweetheart. What is...this about?” Regina gently asked and gave his smaller hand a soft little squeeze. 

There was another moment of silence where Henry clearly was trying to think of a way to say the things he wanted to say. He didn’t look upset. Just a little unsure of how to get things said. 

Emma exchanged another look with Regina, and Regina’s dark eyes mirrored Emma’s own confusion. 

“Can Ma adopt me like she adopted Neal?” it bursted out of Henry at last. 

Regina’s mouth fell open with a pop in surprise. 

“I...” Emma wasn’t sure what to say. 

“I know we’re already a family,” Henry said quickly. “I know that Ma is my Ma no matter what, but I wanna... I want it to be official. With papers. Like with Neal. He’ll be Neal Swan-Mills now, right? I really...I really wanna be that too.” 

“Oh,” Regina said so softly it was barely audible.

“It’s not because I just want two parents like everyone else,” Henry told them. “I don’t care that I don’t have a dad. I don’t need one. I have you guys. I just wanna be Ma’s son officially. Like Neal.” 

“Oh,” Regina said again, and Emma felt utterly at loss for words. And shockingly close to tears. Seriously, she was on the verge of weeping, god damnit!

“Are you guys mad at me?” Henry asked quietly. 

“Certainly not,” Regina said as she took his face between her hands and kissed him on the forehead. She bumped their noses together and then glanced over her shoulder. “My love?” 

Knowing full well that she had just been addressed, Emma pulled herself together and smiled. “I’m not mad at you, kid. Definitely not. I’m just a bit surprised. And happy.” 

“Happy?” Henry asked. 

“Yup, definitely,” Emma assured as she slipped an arm around her boy’s shoulder. She wiggled a bit so she could brush her arm against Regina’s as well. “What do you say, babe?”

“I’m saying....that I want us...to be a family...in every way possible,” Regina said softly. 

Emma grinned. “Then will you do me the honor of letting me adopt your adorable, smart, wonderful and overly awesome son and thereby letting me become his second mother? Officially.” 

“Yes,” Regina smiled. “Absolutely!” 

“Seriously?” Henry asked. 

“Yes, seriously,” Regina confirmed. “Henry...Swan-Mills.” 

Henry grinned, then tilted his head. “Now you’re the only one who’s not a Swan, mom!” 

Regina laughed a bit at that. “All in good time...my little...prince. Now if you two....would excuse me...I think I’ll...give my...lawyer a call. She is...probably not at the office today, but I’ll....leave a message on her...voicemail.”

“Right now?” Emma asked and chuckled. 

“Right now,” Regina confirmed. “Why wait?” 

“You are right, Mills. You are absolutely right,” Emma beamed. 

Regina promptly rose from the couch and grabbed her cellphone as she headed upstairs to A: talk to her lawyer. And B: most likely take that shower. 

“Kid, you should have told us sooner,” Emma gently chided. 

Henry blushed a bit. “Sorry. I wasn’t sure how you guys would take it. Maybe you would think it was silly or something like that.” 

“Why would we think that?” Emma asked softly.

Henry did a little light shrug. “Because you’re already my Ma.”

“True,” Emma nodded. “But now I get to be your Ma officially.” 

“And I get to be Henry Swan-Mills.” 

“That you do,” Emma confirmed with a slight chuckle. 

“When’s mom’s gonna be a Swan-Mills like me and Neal?” Henry asked with nonchalance so feigned it was adorable.

“Kid, are you asking me when me and your mom are getting married?” Emma chuckled. 

“Yep.” Henry said plainly. 

“You want us to get married, huh?” Emma teased. 

“Yes!” Henry said firmly. “Why are you guys waiting? It’s been ages!”

“It actually haven’t, kid,” Emma pointed out and smiled slightly as she thought of the secret ring, she had tugged away upstairs. 

“But mom wants to marry you!” 

“I know she does,” Emma said softly. 

“Don’t you want-“

“And I want to marry her too,” Emma quickly finished the sentence. “Of course I do. Very much so.” 

“Then why aren’t you...?”

“Because your mom and I aren’t quite there yet,” Emma said, gently repeating what Regina had said at some point. 

Henry groaned. “How can you not be?!” 

Emma laughed. “All in good time, kid. All in good time.” 

“You guys are so stupid!” 

“Excuse me, Mr. Mills!” Emma huffed and grinned as she corrected: “Swan-Mills.”

Henry beamed at that. 

True, sometimes it was frowned upon. Adoption of a partner’s child when you weren’t married to your partner, but in this case, the matter seemed relatively uncomplicated. Regina’s lawyer would look into it, and she promised that she would work on getting the paperwork done as soon as possible. She couldn’t exactly say when the paperwork would show up, and it might be necessary for Emma and Regina to come to the office for a face-to-face conversation with the lawyer, but apart from that, there should be no bumps on the road. Henry’s father had never been in the picture, and Regina had made a big deal of stressing out that she had no idea who he was, where he lived, etc. 

Henry was thrilled. 

Emma was overjoyed. 

And Regina could be seen wearing a dreamy smile every so often during the next two weeks. Emma teased her a bit about that, and Regina simply wrinkled her nose in mock disdain. Ever since Emma’s “invention” of the punching bag in the basement, Regina’s mood had improved so much. Instead of sitting and staring into the fireplace, or venturing out on her long walks, she went into the basement and punched the bag instead, and one night she had declared that that kind of therapy almost was better than talking to her therapy. Emma was delighted. For various reasons. First and foremost, it made Regina feel better. It improved her mental health, and that was a big fucking deal. It made her sleep better at night, and it made her smile more. Those were the main reasons she was delighted. But there was another reason too. The fact that Regina’s arms were getting toned. And muscular. Emma was starting to get pretty much obsessed with Regina’s arms. The firmness. She enjoyed seeing Regina wearing tanktops. One evening, Regina had caught the blonde staring unabashedly at her arms, and she had pointed out: “I thought... that was my thing.”

Emma chuckled because she was right. Usually, Regina was the one who stared at her arms. “I’m starting to see what the fuss is about,” the blonde remarked. 

“I don’t understand,” Regina said and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

“Your arms are getting toned, beautiful,” Emma pointed out. 

This made Regina glance down at her arms. “Oh,” she said a bit surprised. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Well, I have,” Emma said lightly as she walked over to Regina and slipped an arm around her waist. “And you know what else I’ve noticed?” 

“No,” Regina said. 

“Fluent speech,” Emma said with a grin. 

Regina’s smile was completely dopey as she said: “I... know. I’ve noticed...that too.” 

“It’s fantastic,” Emma said plainly. “And you’re starting to sound less breathless too. Not that I mind it. I find it ridiculously sexy.” 

Regina chuckled. “I...know you do, my love. You’ve said so...A million...times.” 

“And I’ll gladly say it a million more times,” Emma said firmly. 

Regina chuckled again. “I’ll be able...to go back to work.” 

“You sure as hell will!” Emma exclaimed. “Are you excited about that?” 

“Very much so,” Regina smiled, and Emma grinned like an idiot because that was another full sentence right there. 

A few days later found Emma and Regina sitting in the living room once again. Emma was typing on her laptop like a maniac. She could almost smell the end of “A Tap on the Shoulder” now, and she couldn’t quite believe that she was on the verge of finishing the story. It was insane. 

Regina shifted in the armchair she was curled up in. For once not working but reading a book instead. Today’s choice was “The ABC Murders” by Agatha Christie. She had really been getting into cozy mysteries lately. Emma briefly glanced at her girlfriend. She was wearing her reading glasses again. And she could clearly feel that Emma was looking at her. She looked up, glanced at Emma over the top of her glasses and then smiled a little. 

“Hi, I’m here to bother you when you’re reading,” Emma chuckled. 

“You never bother me,” Regina said.

“You look like a cat,” Emma said spontaneously. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Excuse...me?” 

“You do,” Emma chuckled. “The way you’re all...curled up.” 

Regina looked skeptic for a solid second. Then she grinned as she said: “sometimes you...baffle me, miss Swan.”

“Is that a fancy way of telling me that I’m weird, Mills?” Emma asked with feigned surprise.

“You’re both weird,” Henry said flatly from his position on the floor. He had done his homework and was now laying on the floor, entertaining Neal. Or maybe it was the other way around. 

“Rude, kid,” Emma chuckled. 

“I’m not. I’m just telling the truth, mom.”

Emma grinned broadly as she turned her attention back to the laptop and the writing she was doing. Or trying to do. Ever since Henry finally had come forward with his wish, he had been switching between calling her “ma” and “mom”. Emma loved both. And she loved the fact that she would become Henry’s second parent. Emma Swan, mom of Henry Swan-Mills and Neal Swan-Mills. 

Neal cooed on the floor, and Emma watched and smiled as Henry grabbed his squeaky chew toy, squeezed it once and then waved it in the baby’s face. Neal responded by rolling onto his belly and doing his best to grab the chew toy. 

“Are you....teasing him?” Regina asked and frowned lightly as Henry moved the chew toy out of Neal’s reach. 

“No,” Henry denied. “I’m helping him training his muscles.” 

“I think...you’re teasing him,” Regina chuckled. 

“Never,” Henry claimed but still moved the toy away from Neal when he was just about to reach it. 

“Henry,” Regina scolded lightly as she went back to reading her book. “Please don’t....tease him. He’ll get upset.” 

“Okay, okay,” Henry said. “Sorry.” 

Emma heard the sound of Neal cooing softly, a bit of rustling. That sound was very familiar. The slight scratch of the baby blanket against the carpet always made that sound whenever Neal was wiggling around and playing with his toys. Emma was well engaged in her writing and therefore she only vaguely picked up on Henry saying something to the baby. A bit more cooing from Neal, a bit more rustling, and then...

“Guys, look!” Henry exclaimed.

“Oh wow!” Emma said as she immediately looked up from the laptop. Instead of wiggling around on the blanket and flailing his arms as though he was demonstrating indoor swimming, Neal was now purposefully crawling towards Henry. Using his little legs to take off and supporting himself with his hands as he went. 

“Babe, look!” Emma exclaimed and stretched a leg out so she could use her foot to nudge Regina. 

“My, my,” Regina smiled. “Looks like....we have a crawling...boy.” 

“I made him do it!” Henry triumphed. “He crawled towards me!”

“Good job, Henry,” Emma chuckled. “And good job, Neal! You’re crawling!”

“Gaaah,” Neal babbled.

“Do you think he’ll start following us everywhere now?” Emma joked. 

“He might,” Regina smiled. “Henry... certainly did.” 

“Aww,” Emma fawned. She could imagine that. A baby Henry crawlingly following his mother everywhere. That was too freaking adorable. 

“Mom, you promised Zelena to film it!” Henry reminded Regina. 

“Oh yes, that’s...right,” Regina said briskly and grabbed her phone. She dutifully filmed the crawling. Both women were praising Neal and telling him how good he was at crawling, and it could have been very idyllic if Neal hadn’t crawled straight into the table leg and had to be comforted by Emma. 

But in spite of his “encounter” with the table leg, Neal crawled a few times again throughout the next couple of weeks. He was a bit “wonky” still, but Regina assured that it would get better the older he got. Crawling at only six months old was pretty impressed, and the couple was very proud of their little boy. They received a video of him crawling from Zelena when both Emma and Regina were unable to watch him. And with good reason. That was the day they were at the meeting with Regina’s lawyer. She was a very sweet woman, and it was a very good meeting. She asked about Emma’s relationship with Henry, etc., and Regina made a big deal out of stressing out that Henry’s father wasn’t, and never had been in the picture. Before the meeting, they had asked Henry to write a letter explaining in his own words why he wanted to be adopted by Emma. And both Regina and Emma had smiled and felt a little emotional when the lawyer read the letter aloud. Man, that kid seriously had a way with words! He had written about family. How he genuinely felt that Emma was his mom. How happy it would make him to be Emma’s son. To be Henry Swan-Mills. 

The lawyer had smiled as she folded the letter, had explained that in most cases it would require consent from the other birth parent, but since Henry’s biological father never had been a part of Henry’s life or involved in any other way, this wasn’t like most cases. And Henry’s wish about being adopted by Emma weighed heavily too. As did the fact that they already had adopted one little boy together. 

Emma grinned like the Cheshire cat when they left the lawyers office. She was happy everything had gone so well.

“And you didn’t even stutter once during the meeting!” the blonde praised her girlfriend. 

“No, I didn’t...did I?” Regina said triumphantly. “We probably won’t...avoid a little court meeting, but as you heard....it’ll only be purely formality.”

“I’m not afraid of the court,” Emma teased. “I’ll do anything as long as it means I’ll get another son.” 

Regina chuckled warmly. “That...you’ll get.” 

“Do you think Henry is capable of talking about anything else with Zelena?” Emma chuckled. 

“No,” Regina said plainly, and Emma chuckled again. It was true, Henry had talked a lot about it. And he had excitedly told his aunt when she stopped by one evening. Zelena had been a little surprised at first, but then she had participated in Henry’s excitement. It was impossible not to. And she could fully see why Henry wanted to be adopted by Emma. The redhead had chuckled and pointed out all Emma and Regina needed now was a dog. Then the family would be perfect. Both Emma and Henry had found that to be an awesome idea, but Regina had firmly put her foot down and stated that they had enough on their plate with a six month old baby who was just starting to learn how to crawl. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you this morning because we were in a hurry to get out of the door,” Emma said when she remembered the phone conversation, she’d had this morning. She and Regina had literally been standing with one foot out of the door, so the phone call had been short, and Emma’s ability to remember to tell Regina had completely failed. 

“David talked about coming to Steveston next week,” the blonde continued. “I think his plan was to book a room at Eugenia’s Inn, visit us and look around in the town during the weekend. Is that okay with you?” 

“Of course,” Regina said and smiled. “He’s welcome.” 

Emma gave her hand a soft squeeze. “I think he was looking forward to seeing Neal again. And me.”

“And are you... looking forward to seeing him... as well?” Regina asked, and Emma loved her for it. Loved her for checking in and making sure. 

“I am,” the blonde smiled. “I really hope that this can be a fresh start for him and me.” 

“I’m sure it will...be, my love,” Regina said reassuringly.

Emma sighed in pure wonder. “Seriously, I can’t get over how much your speech has improved, babe!”

“No, neither...can I,” Regina smirked, but then looked slightly doubtful as she continued: “But is it...good enough to speak... to a bunch of university students?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Emma asked softly. “You don’t stutter anymore, and the pauses are so few now.”

“People still...notice.”

“I think you notice more than anyone else, beautiful,” Emma pointed out and gave Regina’s hand another slight squeeze. 

“You might be right about that,” Regina mused.

“Full sentence.”

The brunette chuckled. “I’m...aware. Do I get a...gold star?” 

“Do you want a gold star?” Emma teased.

“No.”

“How about a kiss then?” Emma suggested with a grin.

“Better,” Regina said simply, and Emma promptly stopped, gently grasped her elbow to turn her and then she pecked Regina’s lips lightly. “There.”

“There,” Regina repeated, and her dark eyes sparkled. “Now we...better get back home so we can...tell Henry everything.”

“Lead the way, Mills,” Emma chuckled. 

That Friday David arrived. He had flown in from Toronto, and even though Emma and Regina had offered to pick him up in the airport, he had declined and insisted that he would take a taxi. 

Emma would lie if she claimed that she wasn’t a bit nervous about seeing David again, she had felt a bit tense when he knocked on the door, but then Regina had pecked her cheek on her way out to the front door. She had opened the door with a smile, had greeted David, and since she was the one to open the door, she had ended up being the one to receive the bouquet of flowers David had bought. 

“Hello, Regina,” David greeted politely and with a smile. 

“David,” Regina said, returning smile. “Do...come in.”

“Thank you,” he said as he stepped over the threshold. 

“Here, let me...take your coat,” Regina said. Ever the hostess. 

Emma finally “woke up” and headed over to the door. “Hey, David,” she greeted. 

“Hello, Emma,” the man beamed. “It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Emma said. And she meant it. David still looked a bit worn out with bags under his eyes, but he definitely seemed more in balance than he had been the last time. 

“How many of you...wants coffee?” Regina asked as she closed the front door. 

“Some coffee would be nice,” David said and smiled, and Emma realized that it was because Regina was speaking. She hadn’t been able to the last time they saw one another. 

“You want me to make it, beautiful?” Emma immediately offered. 

Regina chuckled. “No, my love. I can....make the coffee. Why don’t you...head into the living room instead? Neal is...on his own, and we both know...what that means.”

“Grabby little hands,” Emma chuckled. Then she turned to David: “you feel okay with meeting Neal?” 

“Of course,” David assured with a smile. “Take me to my grandson.” 

Emma chuckled as she did just that. She and David headed into the living room where Neal was enjoying tummy time and flailing his arms. And trying to grab his little feet. That was another new thing he had started to do. He cooed and gurgled happily when he saw Emma.

“He’s grown so much!” David said as he looked down at Neal. 

Emma chuckled. “Yeah, he’s a chubby little one, isn’t he?” 

David smiled. “He looks so happy and healthy. Way healthier than he was when I....”

“You were doing your best, David,” Emma softly interrupted him. 

But David shook his head slightly. “I’m not just talking about his physical appearance, Emma. It’s the look in his eyes as well. Just look at it. He looks so happy and contend here!” he shot Emma a fond look. “I knew that asking you and Regina to adopt him was the right decision to make.”

“We love him,” Emma said plainly and smiled as she continued: “and we’re so happy he gets to spend time with his grandpa.”

David chuckled slightly. “Do you think it would be okay if I picked him up?” 

“Of course!” Emma assured. “Go ahead.” 

David crouched down, brushed a hand over Neal’s round little belly and then gently lifted him up. “Hello, Neal. It’s grandpa who’s come to visit you. You don’t remember me, but I definitely remember you.”

Neal wiggled a bit and loudly proclaimed: “hooh!”

“Oh,” David chuckled again. “That’s the owl sound you’ve told me about.”

“The famous owl sound,” Emma nodded with a grin. “It’s all fun and games until he makes that sound at three in the morning.”

“I bet,” David said softly as he lightly bounced Neal up and down in his arms.

“How are you doing, David?” Emma gently asked. 

“I feel better,” David said. “Obviously, I’m not over it. Any of it. Not yet. But I feel stronger every day.” 

“That’s good.” 

Neal hooted like a little owl again, and for a moment that was the only sound breaking the silence. Then David said: “I didn’t mean it, Emma.”

“Mean what?” Emma asked quietly. 

“What I did to myself. Or...tried to do. I was... I was desperate,” he said quietly. “But I didn’t actually want to-“ 

“I know that, David. I know that,” Emma said quickly and quietly. 

“I felt trapped, but as soon as I realized what I had done, I changed my mind,” David continued just as hushed and smiled slightly when Neal tried to grab his finger. “And I’m very grateful to be around today.” 

“I’m grateful about that too,” Emma said softly. “It’ll be a fresh start like we talked about. You remember that?” 

“Of course I do,” David nodded. He flashed her a smile. “It’s good to be out of the hospital, but there are things I miss about it.” 

“Like...?”

“Kathryn,” David admitted slightly sheepish. “I might have started to see her as more than just my nurse.” 

“Oh,” Emma said and tried to suffocate her huge grin. “Does she know that?” 

“She does,” David confirmed. 

“And...?” Emma could barely contain her curiosity. “Does she feel the same?”

“Yes. But we’ll take things one day at the time. Slowly,” he said. “I’m still too fragile to be in a relationship. But she knows I care about her. That’s what matters the most.”

“It sure is,” Emma smiled. “I’m so happy for you, David.”

“Thank you, Emma.”

That was when Regina remerged from the kitchen carrying a small tray with three cups of coffee and a glass of chocolate milk for Henry. It occurred to Emma that making the coffee had taken a mighty long time, and she smiled at Regina’s badly masked attempt at giving her and David some time to talk. 

“Could you be a dear...and holler for Henry?” Regina asked Emma as she put the tray down on the coffee table. 

“Yeah, of course,” Emma said with a smile. Regina still couldn’t quite shout. The blonde went into the hall and called up the stairs: “kid? There’s chocolate milk waiting for you!” 

“Coming!” 

“Now,” Regina softly added. 

Emma chuckled. “Now, please!”

“On my way.” 

Emma let it be with that and headed back into the living room where Regina had encouraged David to sit down and make himself comfortable in the couch. 

“I’ll take him,” Emma said, quickly relieving David of Neal so he could sit down. 

David smiled as he took the first sip of his coffee. 

“So, are you still considering to move here?” Emma asked as she sat down next to him after having placed Neal on his baby blanket. Regina took the armchair. 

“Yes,” David nodded. “I asked the taxi driver to make a little detour before driving to the diner, and I must say it’s a very nice little town.”

“A hidden gem,” Regina said. 

“Exactly,” David smiled. “Very peaceful compared to Toronto.” 

“Yeah, I thought the same when I first moved here,” Emma chirped in. “The first morning I woke up and heard....silence. I’m telling you, it was amazing!”

“Yes, I can imagine so,” David chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee. 

“Hooh,” Neal babbled from his position on the floor. 

Regina was quick to turn her head. “Are you...hungry, my little owl?” 

Neal wasn’t. Just in the mood to hoot a bit. 

“I’m very pleased that your operation was successful, Regina,” David said kindly. 

Regina instinctively touched her throat lightly. “Yes, it’s...been quite the change to suddenly...be able to talk again.”

“I can understand that,” David said. “How long were you unable to...?”

“Seventeen months,” Regina replied, clearly knowing what he was asking her. “As you can...hear, my speech is still somewhat...delayed, but it’s...there.”

“I honestly hadn’t noticed the delay,” David smiled.

“Oh,” Regina said. 

“That’s what I keep telling you, beautiful,” Emma chirped in. “The one who notices it the most, is you.” 

“Yes, you’ve said that...a few times,” Regina agreed with a slight smirk. 

“Your voice is getting so good you’re planning on going back to work, isn’t that right, my love?” Emma continued. 

“I certainly...have a job interview in a...couple of weeks,” Regina nodded. 

“How exciting,” David smiled. 

“I’ve missed teaching,” Regina admitted and shifted a bit in the couch. “I’ve missed...using my education.”

“Pretty soon you’ll be able too,” Emma said with a grin. 

Regina was quick to admonish. “If I...get the job, my love,” she reminded. 

“Why shouldn’t you?” Emma scoffed. “You are basically overqualified.” 

“Let’s not...get ahead of ourselves,” Regina scolded lightly. 

Their conversation was interrupted when Henry came “bumping” down the stairs. He came into the living room, and Regina lightly scolded: “honey, please...walk down the stairs next time. I don’t want you to...fall and hurt yourself.”

“Sorry,” Henry said quickly and then turned to David. “Hi. I’m Henry.” 

“Yes, I know,” David smiled and seemed both surprised and delighted when Henry politely stuck out his hand in greeting. “Emma’s told me so many things about you. I’m David.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Henry said politely. Emma could tell that he was still a bit on the fence about David and what to think about him. 

“It’s really nice to meet you too, Henry,” David said with a smile. 

Henry sat down in the last available chair and reached for his glass of chocolate milk, and as all four of them sat and talked pleasantly while Neal was wiggling on the floor, Emma thought to herself how   
nice this was. How genuinely nice it was to be in the same room as David. How they could talk with each other and it wasn’t awkward. How he and Regina could have a conversation. How he was even capable of coaxing a smile out of Henry. 

Regina caught her gaze, and Emma was quick to smile at her. Everything was fine. Everything was better than fine. 

“More coffee...my love?” Regina softly offered. 

“No thanks. I think I pretty much have everything I need,” Emma replied with a huge grin on her face. 

“But some cake would have been cool,” Henry said nonchalantly. 

“Henry!” Regina scolded and flashed him one of her rare “stern mom”-glances. 

But Emma just laughed. And once realizing that it actually was pretty funny, so did Regina. 

To Be Continued.......


	98. Part Ninety Eight

”Okay, I want honest…opinions. How do I look?”

Emma immediately looked up from her laptop and smiled as Regina came into the living room. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with a matching blazer. Underneath the blazer she was wearing a white button up. Around her neck she was wearing a golden chain that matched the little golden earrings she had in her ears. On her feet she was wearing what Emma always described as “killer heels”.   
Her eye makeup was on point and accentuated her magnificent eyes, and her lips had been painted a dark shade of red. 

“Well?” Regina asked and looked a bit self-conscious now. 

“You look very nice,” Emma smiled. “Very, very nice! Isn’t that right, kid?” 

“Yup,” Henry confirmed, briefly glancing up from his book. You look nice, mom.”

“Honestly?” Regina asked. 

“Honestly,” Emma confirmed as she stood from the couch and walked over to Regina. Slipping an arm around Regina she asked: “are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to the job interview?”

“Absolutely,” Regina assured. “I can drive myself.”

“Yeah, I know, but that doesn’t mean you should,” Emma pointed out. 

Regina chuckled lightly. “Didn’t you say you were... in the middle of finishing the book?”

“Yeah, but I can do that later.”

“Absolutely not,” Regina said firmly. “You’ve been so...excited about finishing the book. You are...not gonna postpone it because of...this.” 

“’Because of this’?” Emma echoed. “Babe, it’s your job interview! It’s hella important!”

“So is...your book,” Regina said even firmer and flashed Emma a certain “professor Mills” look. Then she snickered lightly and kissed Emma’s cheek softly. “I’ll tell you all...about how it went when I   
get...home.” 

Emma groaned. “You’re not even gonna call?” 

“No,” Regina chuckled and seemed very satisfied with herself. “You’re going to...have to wait until I...get home.”

“I wanna go with you!” Emma almost whined. 

“And leave the...kids all alone?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. Then she chuckled again. “I’ll be...home soon.”

“You’ll get the job.”

“Now, now,” Regina tutted. “There are no guarantees. You...know that.”

Emma held her tongue and didn’t say anything else. She was pretty fucking sure that Regina indeed would get the job.

“Alright, I better...get going,” Regina announced and chuckled as she elegantly wiggled out of Emma’s grasp. “Did you text...Malena to let her know what time she should be here tonight?” 

“Yep,” Emma confirmed with a smile. She and Regina were going out tonight. Regardless of how the job interview went. They were still firmly sticking to their weekly rule about a date, and so Malena had been enlisted to “babysit” for the night. A task she very willingly had accepted. She couldn’t wait to spend time with her godson and Neal. The two little dragons, as she fondly called them. And Henry was most definitely excited about spending time with his godmother. Emma wasn’t completely sure what Malena had that she didn’t have, but either way she was grateful. Grateful that Malena wanted to babysit. And Emma found it really sweet how excited Malena had been when she had been asked. Thrilled to once again to be a part of Henry’s life. 

“Kiss for luck?” Emma said and leaned forward so she could peck Regina’s cheek. “You’re going to ace that job interview, beautiful!”

Regina scowled ever so slightly. “My darling... need I remind you that there are...younger people applying for this job as well?” 

“And since when are you sixty?” Emma teased.

“Funny,” Regina scoffed and then leaned to give Emma a quick kiss on the lips. “See you...soon.” 

“Good luck, mom!” Henry called from the couch. 

“Hooh!” Neal “commented” from the baby blanket.

Regina chuckled. “Thank you...you two. I better leave now. Otherwise I’ll be...late.”

“And we can’t have that,” Emma grinned. “Get out of here, Mills.”

Regina chuckled as she grabbed her briefcase and went into the hallway. As evidence of how much stronger her voice was getting, she called goodbye from the hallway, and both Emma and Henry shouted   
back. And Neal hooted. Obviously. 

Emma heard the front door open and close and she stretched her neck to see Regina walk down the pathway and then climb into the Mercedes. A moment later, she drove away, and Emma had to suffocate a sigh. She had wanted to come with Regina. The writing could have waited. Bah, humbug, no it couldn’t. The words were tumbling around in her brain, and she had the perfect line for an ending. If she didn’t write it down right now, it would get away from her. She knew that. 

She went back to the couch and plopped down with her laptop placed on her thighs. 

“You think mom’s gonna get the job?” Henry asked. 

“Yep,” Emma said with a grin. “I really do, kid. She’s smart.”

Henry chuckled. “She doesn’t think she’ll get the job, though.” 

“I know,” Emma acknowledged, growing serious once more. “She’s a bit insecure about it. It’s been a long time since she worked. Well, went to work somewhere. At a university and not at home. You know what I mean.”

“He didn’t like that she worked,” Henry said softly. 

“You’re right, he didn’t,” Emma nodded, fully knowing who Henry was referring to. “And that’s absolute crap! Your mom should be allowed to work as much as she wants to. No one decides that but her.” 

“I know,” Henry nodded. “Do you think... she’ll be very sad if she doesn’t get the job?”

“No, I don’t think so, buddy,” Emma told him. “She’s just excited about going to a job interview, you know? Excited that it’s possible for her again.”

Henry smiled now. “I’m happy for her.”

“So am I, kid. So am I.”

That was when Henry’s cellphone chimed, and Henry groaned slightly as he proclaimed: “I bet that’s aunt Z!”

Emma was prone to agreeing with him. Zelena had been sending quite a few texts today. She too was excited about Regina’s job interview. Something she had let them know again and again. And she had reminded Regina to text her as soon as she knew whether she was getting the job or not. 

Neal hooted from his position on the floor and then shuffled forward on his little knees. 

“Good job, little dude,” Emma praised. “You are getting so much better at that!”

“Hoo-oooh! Hooo-ooooh!” 

Both Emma and Henry chuckled at that, and Emma felt exceptionally proud when she saw Neal slowly crawl across the floor. Towards the fireplace. Woops. He wasn’t supposed to do that. Emma swiftly rose from the couch and went over to catch the eager the little owl on the go. Today he really was a little owl. Because Regina had in fact bought him an owl suit. Complete with a hat with little owl ears. 

“Woops. Come here,” Emma said as she lifted him up. “You are actually supposed to have a bath in a sec. We promised aunty Mal that she didn’t have to do that. But you have a wait a little, okay? Mommy has something she needs to write at first.” 

“Hooooooh!”

“Right,” Emma chuckled. “Interesting.” 

In response to her words, Neal began chirping exactly like a little bird would do.

“I’m telling you, he’ll grow up to be super interested in birds,” Henry said with a chuckle as he lifted his head from the book. 

“Probably,” Emma snickered. “That wouldn’t surprise me at all.” 

She sat the baby down on the baby blanket and admonished him to stay where he was. And both she and Henry chuckled because that wasn’t very likely to happen. Neal was an escape artist. Ever since he had learned to crawl, he had been prone to wiggling away. 

The blonde settled back down on the couch and adjusted her glasses slightly. For now, Neal was laying quietly on his baby blanket, gumming on his toy, so Emma grabbed her laptop and tried to get back in the writing groove. Seriously, she was literally so close to being done now. It was insane, really. That she was on the brink of finishing her second novel. Regina was sure that it would be published, and   
Emma found her faith to be both sweet and a little daunting. Just because her first novel had been a success, didn’t have to mean that her second one would be as well. There were no guarantees in the publishing business.

“Are they gonna live happily ever after?” Henry asked and broke the silence. 

“Huh?” Emma looked up from her laptop. 

“Willa and Helena,” Henry clarified. “Are they gonna live happily ever after?” 

“You bet, kid,” Emma assured. “They’re gonna live very happily ever after with Alex and Dean.” That had become Henry and Neal’s fake names in the story. 

“Cool. Are they gonna have anymore children?” Henry asked innocently. 

Emma glanced at him over the rim of her glasses. “What are you fishing after, kid?”

“Nothing,” Henry chuckled. “But... you know, a baby sister wouldn’t be too bad one day.”

“Oh, kid,” Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. “You have sooooo many ideas!”

“Yup, and you think they’re awesome.” 

Emma ignored that. “You know, pretty soon you’ll have a baby niece.” 

“You don’t know sure that aunt Z is gonna have a girl,” Henry protested. “She might have a boy.” 

“I don’t think so. I think she’ll be having a girl.”

“Maybe,” Henry nodded thoughtfully as he turned his attention back to the book in his lap. Today it wasn’t Harry Potter, but “Twisted Endings”, and Emma felt immensely proud of that. Henry hadn’t been encouraged or paced to read her book. He had come downstairs with it this morning because he wanted to re-read it. That was pretty much the biggest praise Emma could ever get. 

Emma turned her attention back to the laptop and began writing once more. Her rhythmic tapping against the keyboard and the sound of Neal cooing softly and gumming on his chew toy were the only sounds that broke the silence, and Emma found it to be incredibly cozy.

“Gaaah,” Neal said from the floor. He clearly agreed with her. Emma quickly looked up to ensure that he wasn’t up to no good. And she smiled when she saw the baby lie on the blanket and kick his little legs up. He was trying to grab his little feet, and Emma was on the brink of sending a video of it to Regina until she remembered that she couldn’t disturb Regina right now. 

Emma continued her writing, and she knew exactly how this scene in the book was gonna play out, so it didn’t take long before her mind began drifting. To Regina. The blonde wondered how the job interview was going. Was Regina very nervous? She certainly had been this morning. Had barely eaten anything because her stomach was full of butterflies, as she claimed. Henry had laughed at that, and   
Emma had patted her girlfriend’s hand soothingly and assured that everything would be fine. Regina had been horribly nervous, though, and she had spent almost an hour deciding what to wear, obsessing over whether the scar on her neck was very visible (it wasn’t) and then freaking out because she was certain she would end up stuttering, or the delay in her speech would intensify because she was nervous. Emma had kissed her cheek and done her best to assure that Regina would ace the job interview. The blonde just knew she would. And Henry too had rooted for his mom. Hell, even Neal had hooted like a little owl when Regina had been the most nervous, and that had made the brunette laugh heartedly. And snap out of her anxiety for a moment. Well done, Neal. Emma felt a grin spread on her face as she looked at the words, she had just tapped in. Exactly like she had imagined. She was a genius. A wizard of words. Or a witch of words. She was something awesome, for sure. She adjusted her glasses slightly, fingers flying over the keyboard now in her eagerness to write down the next brilliant sentence. Maybe this novel would actually be published as well. There was a chance that it actually, perhaps, possibly was a bit brilliant. Or very brilliant. Emma had Regina to thank for that. She was her muse. This story had come to Emma during the train ride from Toronto to Vancouver. When Regina still was nothing more than an intriguing stranger. Oh how things had changed since then! 

Emma shifted a bit, glanced quickly at Neal to check on him again. He was still trying to grab his feet, and the blonde chuckled quietly to herself. That kid was a funny one. Neal Swan-Mills, professional owl and leg grabber. Emma reminded herself to mention that title to David. It would definitely make him laugh. David had gotten a lot more interested in Neal now, had really found peace in being the boy’s grandfather instead of his father, and Emma was very happy about that. David wasn’t just magically fixed like that, but he was learning to be a free man at last, and he was searching wholeheartedly for a place to live in Steveston. And Emma was helping him look. David insisted that he didn’t want anything big. A simple apartment would be all the space he needed, and Emma hoped that they could manage to find that for him soon. She stretched comfortable and smiled at her own cleverness as she typed in another word. 

“Ha!” one very triumphant and self-satisfied Emma Swan loudly exclaimed a half an hour later.

Henry jumped, and Neal squealed in protest. 

“Ooops. Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly. 

Henry chuckled as she carefully inserted a bookmark between the pages (definitely his mother’s son) and then chuckled as he asked: “what’s up, Ma? Are you done?” 

“Yep!” Emma said proudly. 

“Seriously?” Henry was beaming now. “You’ve finished the story?”

“Damn right I did!” Emma said triumphantly as she carefully saved her work and glanced at the two last words. “The End”. God, she almost couldn’t believe it!

“That’s awesome, Ma!” Henry said. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks, kid,” Emma chuckled, and fist pumped the air. “Yes! God, I can’t believe I’m done! I am not gonna even open the laptop for at least three weeks!”

“Liar,” Henry grinned. “We both know you can’t wait that long.”

“Cheeky,” Emma commented, fully knowing that Henry wasn’t being cheeky. He was stating a fact. 

“You know I’m right,” Henry teased. 

“No, I don’t know anything about that,” Emma claimed. 

“Ten bucks it’ll be less than three weeks.”

“You’re on, kid,” Emma said confidently and grew determined. Of course she could leave her laptop alone for three weeks, right? Easiest thing in the world. She was tired. She had been pouring her heart and soul into this story for months and months and months. Of course she could leave things alone for three weeks. She would enjoy kicking back and relaxing. She deserved that. 

“You’re gonna lose,” Henry teased.

“I never loose, buddy,” Emma told him. Still alarmingly confident. 

“Hoo-oooh! Hooo-oooh!” 

Emma glanced down at the talkative baby and remembered. “Right. You need a bath before aunty Mal is coming over.”

“Can I help?” Henry asked eagerly. 

“Sure,” Emma smiled. “Bathing him is definitely a two man job.”

“Awesome!” Henry grinned as he jumped up from the couch and left the book abandoned. 

Emma followed suit. She stood from the couch, carefully rolled her head from side to side until she heard a faint pop from somewhere, and then she walked over and picked up Neal. The baby wiggled and cooed in protest as the chew toy fell to the floor. 

“Sorry, kiddo. No more gumming now. It’s bath time!” Emma announced with a grin.

They brought the baby upstairs to the bathroom, and Henry was enlisted to be in charge of filling the little baby bassinet with water while Emma undressed Neal. Henry was so well-versed in knowing the right temperature for the water. Emma had no qualms with letting him be in charge of that. “No wiggling,” she told the baby as she eased the little velvet pants of him. 

“Daaah,” Neal said intelligently and looked up at her with his big blue eyes. 

“Yeah, I know, you’re adorable,” Emma said and bowed her head to blow a raspberry on his little baby belly. 

The little baby giggled adorably, and Emma chuckled lightly, then asked: “how’s the water coming along, kid?” 

“All done,” Henry announced proudly. “You need help?”

“Possibly,” Emma said. Getting Neal ready for his bath usually was a two man job. 

Henry snickered as he kept Neal entertained while Emma removed his diaper and admonished him not to pee on her. He didn’t though, so it was all good. They helped each other with getting him into the bassinet. Neal squealed happily. He loved being bathed, and Emma found that to be so adorable. She found his rubber duck and gave it a good squeeze. The baby squealed in delight once more, and   
Henry grinned a little. “I don’t think I liked taking baths when I was a baby.”

“Really?” Emma said and did her best to keep Neal in an upright position. He wasn’t that great at sitting up yet. He had a habit of face planting. 

“Yeah,” Henry chuckled. “Mom’s told me that I screamed my way through it.”

“Oh,” Emma grinned. “Did you splash water on your mom?”

“Yeah. At least that’s what she’s saying,” Henry replied.

“But you don’t believe her?” Emma teased.

“Noooo. I was such a cute baby all the time,” Henry said firmly. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you were,” Emma said with a grin. She wished she could have seen Henry as a baby. 

“So is Neal,” Henry said softly and observed: “he’s trying to eat the rubber duck, Ma!”

“Oh. Woops,” Emma said as she quickly pried the rubber duck away from Neal’s little mouth. “Sorry, little one. You can’t eat the rubber duck.”

“Ga! Ga! Ga! Ga!” Neal protested and squirmed to get a hold of the rubber duck again. 

“No, sweetie,” Emma said gently. “Ducky is not for eating.”

“Do you think he’ll start crying?” Henry asked and looked like he was about to brace himself. 

“Let’s hope not,” Emma said and grabbed a handful of foam and placed it on Neal’s head to distract him. 

It worked. Neal looked up in wonder and scrunched up his little nose. 

Henry laughed as he whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of the baby with foam on his head. “I’ll show it to mom later. She’ll laugh at it.” 

“Definitely,” Emma chuckled. 

“How do you think she’s doing at the job interview?” the boy continued.

“I think she’s doing awesomely,” Emma said as she slowly and gently ran the loofah up and down Neal’s back. He always cooed a little extra when she did that. He would definitely grow up to either be A: bird interested or B: a marine biologist.

“I hope so too,” Henry said softly. “It could be really awesome if she got the job! She’d be so happy. I think she miss working at a university more than she lets on.”

“I think so too,” Emma smiled. “You are one smart boy.”

“I know,” Henry chuckled. 

Very appropriately, Neal slammed his tiny fist into the water and sent it splashing onto Henry. 

Henry spluttered. “Really?!”

Emma grinned. Because that looked hella funny. But also because Henry definitely had picked up that expression from her. Emma felt oddly proud at that. Her boy was learning. She felt very wise. Like Yoda or Obi Wan Kenobi or something like that. When she told Henry, he just rolled his eyes and called her “dumb”. 

“Woah, rude much!” Emma mock scowled. “Be glad your mom isn’t here to hear you!”

Henry just grinned, grabbed a handful of the fluffy, white foam and then blew it straight into Emma’s face. Now it was Emma’s turn to splutter and go “really?!”

Both Henry and Neal laughed their heads off at their mom’s “misfortune”, and Emma laughed too because she could already sense what a pair Henry and Neal would be in the future. Partners in crime. Proper brothers. Emma didn’t doubt that the two boys would have a great relationship. There was already such a strong bond between them. Every time Henry came into a room, Neal lifted his head and squealed in delight. Henry was the one who Neal had crawled towards, and if that wasn’t the cutest thing ever, Emma didn’t know what was. 

“Gaaah,” Neal said, interrupting Emma’s train of thoughts, and the blonde had to quickly pry the washcloth out of Neal’s grabby little hands. He had reached that age where everything had to be touched and explored, and Emma had developed eyes in the back of her neck because of it. And spider senses that seemed to tingle every time Neal got too close to something. Maternal instinct and all that. 

“I think your bath is almost over with, kiddo,” Emma said as she pried the washcloth out of Neal’s hands for the second time. 

Neal didn’t seem overly pleased with that.

But the baby’s grumpy attitude only lasted for approximatively ten seconds. Once Henry started tickling his little belly, the baby started giggling adorably and tried his best to grab Henry’s finger and stick it into his mouth. 

Emma grinned as she fastened the clean diaper around Neal and then grabbed his little leg to gently slip it into the footed onesie. “And then the other little leg,” she singsong’ed as she grasped his other leg. 

“Daah,” Neal said smartly.

“There we go,” Emma said as she zipped the onesie up over his round little belly. 

“Now he looks like a little dragon again,” Henry chuckled. 

“He sure does,” Emma smiled. “Especially for Malena.” She smoothened the little “spikes” that ran down the back of Neal’s onesie. 

“She’ll laugh,” Henry predicted. 

“I’m counting on it,” Emma chuckled as she lifted the baby up. “Woops. There we go. All nice and clean. Your other mom will love me for this.” she sniffed Neal’s cheek and proclaimed: “you smell of roses now.” 

“There wasn’t any roses in the soap,” Henry deadpanned as he ran his fingers through Neal’s soft baby hair and made it stick up slightly. 

“Aww,” Emma cooed. “You’re giving him a baby hawk!” 

Henry chuckled lightly. “Yep, I sure am.” He didn’t stop until Neal’s hair was sticking up, and Emma was pretty sure it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Both Neal sporting a “baby hawk” and the way Henry fussed over his baby brother. 

“Do you wanna carry him downstairs?” Emma offered.

“Yeah!” Henry said excitedly and proudly. 

“Great! Just remember to-“

“Support his head. Yup. I got it,” Henry assured as he carefully lifted Neal up and made sure to support his little head. The boy steered towards the staircase with the baby in his arms, and Emma had absolutely no qualms about letting Henry carry Neal downstairs. She knew how careful Henry always was with Neal. The perfect brother. Feeling utterly mushy at hearing how Henry talked to Neal as he walked downstairs, Emma smiled. Her boys were adorable. She couldn’t wait for her and Regina to receive those adoption papers in the mail. She and Regina and Henry had indeed “appeared in court” last week. Henry’s presence had been necessary, but all the judge needed was for Henry to explain in his own words why he wanted to be adopted by Emma, and the boy had absolutely fucking aced that! He had wowed his mothers as well as the judge, and the judge had called the case a “clean cut case”. Pure formality. There was absolutely no reason why she shouldn’t be able to adopt Henry. 

Emma had felt as though she was walking on sunshine ever since. 

Coming downstairs, Neal had another bottle and once fed and happy he was placed on his baby blanket. Where he probably wouldn’t remain for long. He was getting better and better at crawling every day, and longer and longer he crawled. Which was both very entertaining and challenging. But maybe now that he was surrounded by his various chew toys, there was a chance he would stay put for a little while. Emma hoped so. 

“So....” Henry flashed Emma a rather villainous grin. “Ready to have your butt kicked in Mario Kart!” 

“Oho ho ho!” Emma scoffed. “You’ll be the one to have your ass kicked, kid!”

“Bring it on,” Henry said, still with that villainous grin plastered to his face. God, he looked so much like Regina when he put on that grin, it was ridiculous! 

“I’ll be victorious!” Emma assured, and Henry cackled (again, like a villain) as he went over to one of his most priced possessions. The old Nintendo 64 his mom had purchased for him online along with a stack of games. The “main” gift for his tenth birthday. He switched the Nintendo on, and handed Emma the second joystick. 

“Let the match commence,” Emma said lowly and deadly. 

“May the best one win,” Henry said cheekily. 

“I agree. Get ready to lose,” Emma cackled.

“Ha! You’re going down, Ma!” Henry assured her. 

“We shall see about that, kid. We shall see about that!”

They started playing, and it turned out to be an epic match indeed. Emma did her best to swerve and avoid the trail of bananas Henry had left on the road, but she didn’t quite succeed. More often than not, she ended up driving straight into those damn bananas and her ability to not-curse was seriously challenged. There was a whole lot of “fudge!” and “crikey!” the last one turned out to be very entertaining for Henry. He laughed, and Emma started to weaponize it. She regularly exclaimed “crikey!”, distracted Henry, made him laugh and thereby got the upper hand. 

“Cheater!” Henry exclaimed and grinded his teeth when he ended up steering his car straight into the row of bananas Emma deviously had lined up. 

Emma cackled. “You gotta work with what you got, kid! And if it can ensure my victory...well, I’m more than ready to use dirty tricks!”

“God damnit!”

Emma was so surprised she almost dropped the joystick. “Swear jar!” 

Henry wrinkled his nose. “Oops. Don’t tell mom I cursed.” 

“Of course not. Your secret is safe with me. If you let me win.”

“That’s blackmail!”

“Yep, it sure is,” Emma confirmed with a grin as she steered her past Henry’s on the rainbow road. 

Emma wasn’t aware how long they played. Naturally, Henry won the first round, and naturally, that made Emma challenge him to another round. Which she won. Henry claimed she cheated, and so they battled for yet another round. They continued that for quite a while and kept going on and on and challenging one another. Until Emma heard the grovel crunch as a car pulled up in front of the house. She quickly paused the game. 

“Mom’s home!” Henry observed, not even upset that Emma had put a stop to their epic contest. 

“Yep, looks like it,” Emma nodded. Regina was back from her job interview! Emma had almost forgotten all about that! And now she wondered how that was even possible, because she could feel how curious she was now. How did it go? Did Regina get the job? 

Henry went over and switched the game off, and all three of them (Neal had stopped gumming on his toy), listened intensely as they heard the grovel crunch again. Different crunch this time. This was the sound of Regina’s high heels making contact with the grovel as she walked the short distance from the car and up to the house. The crunching stopped, and Emma knew that it was because Regina now had reached the little pathway that lead up to the house. Emma was almost going mad with curiosity, but she wouldn’t go as far as greet Regina in the door and “attack” her with questions. That would be no fun if it turned out that Regina didn’t get the job. So she forced herself to wait patiently and listen as the front door was opened. Clack-clack-clack. Killer heels against the tiles in the hallway. The slight rustling sound it made when Regina discarded of her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Then that soft little sigh that made Emma grin because she knew it meant that Regina just had taken off her high heels. Emma could almost picture how Regina wiggled her feet and stretched her toes. Then finally stocking clad feet lightly gliding against the tiles. Regina really mastered the art of moving quietly. 

Footsteps approaching, and then in three-two-one....

“Hi mom!” Henry grinned as Regina came into the living room. 

“Hello,” Regina smiled and glanced at the two joysticks lying abandoned on the coffee table. “Has there...been a battle going on in...here?” 

“Yup. And I won!” Henry claimed.

Emma opened her mouth, ready to correct and inform both of them that the battle had turned into being a solid tie between them, but before she could say any of that (or remind herself that there were more important things she could say), Neal effectively claimed Regina’s attention by cooing adorably, propping himself up on his little hands and knees and then slowly crawling towards Regina, panting lightly under his breath as he did so, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle because it looked like a tiny dragon was crawling towards Regina. 

“Why, hello there!” Regina cooed as she crouched down. “Look who’s...getting better at that!” she chuckled as she ran her fingers through his tiny “baby hawk”. 

“Okay, are you done playing coy now?” Emma almost huffed as she stood from the couch. 

“Whatever do you...mean, darling?” Regina asked innocently. 

“I mean...” Emma huffed again. “How did it go? How was the interview? I wanna know everything!”

“Everything?” Regina chuckled. “That’s...a lot.” 

“Seriously, Regina?” Emma groaned. “Just tell me how it went already, damnit!”

“Swear jar,” Henry muttered. 

Regina chuckled again as she rose to her full height. She tucked a lock behind her ear as she said: “it went...rather well, if I dare say so...myself.”

“Yeah?” 

Regina’s mouth curved up in a big, shit-eating grin as she announced: “I got...the job!”

Emma squealed as she more or less grabbed Regina and spun her around. “Oh my god! I knew it! I just knew it! I’m so fucking proud of you, babe! You have no idea how happy I am for you! Seriously, this is amazing!”

“Emma! Put me...down!” Regina laughingly protested as she helplessly dangled a few inches above the ground. 

Emma only reluctantly sat her down. And then she kissed her. She literally just planted one on Regina’s lips. Regina tethered slightly, but Emma swiftly put a hand on her lower back and thereby prevented her from stumbling. 

Regina chuckled slightly as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. 

Emma fully reveled in the feeling of Regina’s lips against her own, but they weren’t allowed to kiss for long. 

“Mooo-ooom! Ma! You guys are gross!” Henry complained and proceeded to fake cough rather loudly.

“Not so cheeky...young man,” Regina admonished and tutted at him. 

Emma ignored their cheeky son and eagerly encouraged her girlfriend: “so? Tell me more about the job! When are you starting?”

“In three weeks,” Regina beamed. “Of course I was...quite nervous, but I managed to say...all the things I wanted to say. And...guess what?” 

“What?” Emma asked and grinned. Regina’s excitement was very contagious. Not to mention adorably cute. And very, very sexy!

“I didn’t stutter!” Regina announced. “Not even...once! And professor Jenkins didn’t comment on my delayed speech...at all.”

And why should he or she? Regina’s speech was hardly delayed anymore, and the person who paid most attention it, was Regina. But Emma didn’t say that. Instead she said: “that’s amazing, beautiful! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you,” Regina beamed. She frowned a little bit though as she said: “now you’ll...be home alone with the kids.”

“Yep, and we’re gonna have so much fun,” Emma snickered, gently assuring Regina that she didn’t have to be doubtful about going back to work. Of course she shouldn’t. Regina was a smart woman. Working was exactly what she should be doing. Nothing and nobody should try to repress that ever again. Emma pecked her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m hella proud of you, babe! So, so proud!”

Regina smiled again, all traces of doubt washed away from her beautiful face. 

“I’m proud of you too, mom!” Henry chirped in as he hugged his mom tightly around the middle. 

“Thank you, my little...prince,” Regina smiled and dropped a kiss on his hair. And for once, Henry didn’t scowl about it. 

And it would appear that there was someone else who was proud of his mommy too. Neal cooed and the next second Regina squealed and declared that the baby had just tried to “eat her toe”. 

“That’s disgusting!” Henry cried. 

“Excuse me?” Regina mock scowled. “My feet are not disgusting!”

“No, they couldn’t possibly be,” Emma chuckled. “You showered this morning.”

“Still gross,” Henry deadpanned. 

“A tad...unhygienic perhaps,” Regina conceded as she crouched down and scooped Neal up from the floor.

“Hooo-oooh!” Neal squealed. 

“Hello, little...owl,” Regina cooed. “Have you missed your...mommy?” 

Very appropriately, Neal gurgled and then spit up on Regina’s neat blazer. 

“Neal!” Emma groaned. “You seriously did not just do that!”

“Hooo-ooooooh!” 

Regina chuckled and rubbed Neal’s “spiky” back. “Don’t worry about it...little darling. Mommy needed to...change out of that anyway. That’s not...what’s she’s going to wear for her date.” She adjusted Neal in her arms and kissed his tiny nose. 

In return, Neal tried to yank at her hair, but Regina was quick to move her head and laughed as she said: “someone is...being a naughty little dragon...this afternoon!” 

Both Emma and Henry chuckled as they agreed to that. Neal was definitely being a naughty little dragon. But an exceptionally cute one as well. One that enjoyed sounding like an owl. A dragon-owl, as Emma claimed. She wouldn’t hear it when Henry told her there was no such thing. 

One hour later, Emma was coming downstairs in her newly bought dress. A green, one with a slit in the back and little cap sleeves. She felt very pretty in it, and she was looking forward to going out with Regina. Looking forward to celebrating her new job with her. And oh right, the fact that Emma had finished her second novel. She had casually mentioned that to Regina when they were upstairs, and Regina had dropped her lipstick, embraced Emma and then scolded her for not telling sooner. Emma had actually ended up feeling like she had been scolded by professor Mills, and when she had told Regina that, the brunette had smirked and asked if that was a problem. Emma had immediately told her that it wasn’t and had furthermore revealed that she found it to be very sexy. Regina’s dark eyes had twinkled with mirth and her voice had gone deliciously low and raspy when she said that if Emma was lucky, she would gladly “scold her some more” later. Dull frissons of arousal had immediately coursed through Emma’s body, and she had shivered from head to toe, unable to control her reactions. She never could when Regina’s voice went all low and raspy like that. It was so ridiculously sexy!

Emma shifted a bit. Regina was still in the bathroom getting ready for tonight, and Emma was growing a bit impatient. And not to mention incredibly hungry. Tonight they were going to have dinner at Golden Swan restaurant. Emma was the one who has spotted the restaurant the restaurant on the way home from her very last day of work, and after laughing her head off, Emma had told Regina that they had to visit that restaurant sometime. And so that was what they were doing tonight. Emma’s stomach grumbled in approval. 

But before they could do anywhere, Regina had to get downstairs. Emma shifted again, and then her attention was claimed when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ve got it!” Henry announced as he ran past Emma towards the front door, and Emma did nothing to stop him. She just chuckled as she heard Henry open the door and happily greet his godmother. It   
didn’t take long before both Henry and Malena came into the living room where Emma was waiting. 

“Good evening, dear. You look lovely,” Malena drawlingly greeted. “I’m here to force a boy to eat his Brussel sprouts and send him to bed early.”

Emma laughed as Henry dramatically moaned: “nooo, Malena!”

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Emma smiled.

“Happily,” Malena said simply and ruffled Henry’s hair. “We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we, master Mills?”

Henry cleared his throat. 

“Pardon me. Master Swan-Mills,” Malena corrected herself with a smile. 

“Always gotta remember that,” Emma chuckled. It was true, Henry was mercilessly correcting anyone who dared getting his surname wrong.

“Are we gonna have pizza tonight?” Henry asked excitedly. 

“We might,” Malena said mysteriously and brushed a hand over the grey sweater she was wearing tonight. Sweater and jeans. Emma almost chuckled. It still almost felt jarring to see her former boss in   
casual clothes. 

“Weren’t you two going out tonight?” Malena asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, we are. As soon as Regina gets-“ Emma interrupted herself and nearly swallowed her own tongue when Regina came down the stairs. She was wearing a short black dress that ended a good inch above her knees. The dress had tiny little straps and was quite tight in the chest area. Emma was torn between fainting or dragging Regina back in the bedroom. 

“Well, good evening,” Malena said with a chuckle. “Don’t you look lovely tonight!”

“Hello, Malena,” Regina smiled. “Thank you for...wanting to do this.” 

“But of course,” Malena said airily. “A night full of pizza and video games. I believe I can handle that. Now, tell me.... How did the job interview go?” 

“I got the job,” Regina beamed. 

Malena smiled, didn’t seem the least bit surprised. “Of course you did. Congratulations. You deserve it.” 

“Damn right she does!” Emma chirped in. 

“Swear jar!” Henry called from the living room. 

“Oops. Shall we, Milady?” Emma quipped as she gallantly extended her hand out towards Regina. 

“We shall,” Regina chuckled as she willingly took Emma’s hand. She gave the blonde’s hand a soft squeeze and then turned to Malena: “we probably won’t-“

“Yes. You will,” Malena interrupted. “You’ll be home late. Because of course you’re going to celebrate this like it deserves to be celebrated. I’ve got everything covered here. Isn’t that right, Henry?” 

“Yup!” Henry confirmed from the living room. “Bye, mom! Bye, Ma! See you later!”

”You heard the boy,” Malena chuckled. “Get out of here, you two!” 

“Alright then,” Regina said and rolled her eyes a bit. “Bye, Henry! Be...good for Malena.” 

“Always am!”

“And if not, I’ll be making Brussel sprouts instead of ordering pizza,” Malena said sweetly. 

Emma mock shivered at the threat. “Watch out for Neal. He tends to follow your feet now.”

As on cue, Neal squealed from the floor, and Malena immediately crouched down and fawned over his outfit and “baby hawk”.

And that was definitely Emma and Regina’s cue to leave. 

It didn’t take that long to drive to Golden Swan, and as soon as the two women had been escorted to their table, Regina smiled at Emma, told her: “you look...so beautiful tonight!”

“So do you,” Emma smiled and recalled: “I remember when you always gave me a note saying that.”

“Mmm, I remember that...too,” Regina hummed and reached for Emma’s hands. “It seems...like a completely different life now.”

“It sure does, professor Mills,” Emma chuckled as she willingly put her hands in Regina’s. 

Regina squeezed her hands and gently admonished: “no Professor Mills right now...my love.”

“Why not? That’s what you are. That’s what you’re going to work as,” Emma pointed out. “In just three weeks, babe! And I’m so, so happy for you!”

“You finished your novel,” Regina smiled. “That’s fantastic, Emma. I cannot...wait to read the last... part of it.” 

“I hope you’ll like it,” Emma said modestly. 

Another squeeze to her hands. “I’m positive I’ll...love it, my darling.” 

Emma smiled softly at her girlfriend. She would have been more than contend with sitting and gazing into Regina’s eyes for the rest of the night, but her growling belly did not allow that. She almost reluctantly glanced at the menu in front of her and asked: “what do you want for dinner, babe?” 

Regina too seemed reluctant as she quickly glanced at the menu. “I think.. I’ll have Peking duck.”

“Not the roasted swan?” Emma goofily joked. 

“No, I’ll have...the Swan later,” Regina said silkily, and Emma damn nearly choked on her own saliva. Fucking hell, Regina couldn’t say stuff like that to her! It wasn’t...It wasn’t fair!

Now Regina frowned a bit. She clearly debated whether she had crossed some sort of line, so Emma quickly gave her hands a soft squeeze and “innocently” stretched her legs so she “accidentally” could brush her foot against Regina’s leg.

“You’re on, professor,” the blonde assured with a grin. “We might have to go against Mal’s wish and end the night early.” 

“Both children has to be...asleep before we get home,” Regina said firmly. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Emma said, smirking again

Regina cleared her throat. “So.. what will you have for dinner?” 

“Spring rolls,” Emma said without looking. 

“Good choice,” Regina nodded, and Emma noted that her cheeks were flushing beautifully. 

“Do you want some wine as well?” Emma asked. 

“I’m...driving,” Regina reminded her. 

“Are you? I could be driving,” Emma pointed out. 

“Don’t you want...a drink?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Nah. You should get one, babe. We’re celebrating that you got the job.”

“We’re also celebrating that you’ve finished the novel...my love.” 

Emma lowered her voice to a whisper as she said: “We can celebrate that later.”

“Miss Swan, I think...you’re flirting with me,” Regina accused. 

“You think correctly. Well done, professor,” Emma teased. 

Regina chuckled and shook her head. “You are impossible.”

“Impossibly cute and smart and funny, right?” 

“And...extremely beautiful as well,” Regina softly added, and now Emma was the one who was blushing like a little fool. Regina had a certain way of giving compliments. A certain way of making Emma feel like she was a stupid woman and not a twenty eight year old woman. 

“Tell me more about the job interview,” she encouraged and went from holding Regina’s hand to lightly brushing her thumb over the soft spot between Regina’s thumb and index finger. 

“Well, Professor Jenkins went through my...references and she asked why I had been away from work for such a long period of time,” Regina replied. 

“Oh,” Emma said softly. “And what did you tell her?”

“The truth,” Regina said simply. “That I had been...in an abusive relationship and had needed some time to recover in the hospital.”

“That was brave of you,” Emma said proudly and gave Regina’s hand another gentle squeeze. 

“I don’t know about that,” Regina mused. “I was just...telling the truth.”

“I know, but you could have chosen to say something else. Instead you told the truth. That’s brave.” 

“I...didn’t even think about it,” Regina continued, still musingly. “I just said it. Without feeling... ashamed or upset or anything. And I wanted to be honest.”

“That’s fantastic!” Emma said warmly. It really was. Considering how Regina had panicked when the subject was brushed in the past, this was absolutely fucking fantastic. 

A waiter arrived and took their orders. He was quick, because it didn’t take long before he was back with a glass of wine for Regina, and a glass of water for Emma. 

“Cheers, beautiful,” Emma said as she raised her glass. 

“Cheers, my love,” Regina beamed. 

Their glasses clinked together, and Emma’s heart was full.

It wasn’t late when they had finished their dinner. Actually, it was still light outside, so Emma and Regina decided to go for a little walk to kill some time. Both of them knew what they actually wanted to do, but it was a bit too early to head home already. So walking it was. Emma lazily intertwined their fingers as they walked down the street. Regina turned her head, flashed a smile and used her free hand to tug a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear. 

“Are you cold?” Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. She had spotted the goosebumps on Regina’s bare arm. 

“No,” Regina said immediately. 

“Not buying it,” Emma chuckled and stopped abruptly. 

Regina stopped too and looked somewhat confused. Emma flashed a grin as she tugged her red leather jacket off and waved it at Regina. “Here you go, babe.”

“You don’t... have to give me your jacket, Emma.” Regina said softly. 

“And here I am, doing it anyway. How about that?” Emma laughed and waved the jacket at Regina again. “Gimme your arm, please.” 

Regina did just that. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, and it didn’t take long before she was wearing Emma’s red leather jacket. 

“You look hella awesome in that, babe,” Emma observed. “Even better than me!”

“I doubt that,” Regina chuckled as she ran her free hand lightly over the material. “It’s surprisingly comfortable. I can... understand why you wear it so much.” 

“Favorite jacket,” Emma said simply and grinned again. 

“I feel...very honored,” Regina smiled. 

“You shouldn’t,” Emma scoffed. “You can wear my jacket whenever you want.” 

Regina chuckled warmly and gave Emma’s hand a little squeeze. “This is nice.”

“It is. It’s very nice,” Emma nodded. “Almost strange to walk without pushing a stroller.” 

“I know, right?” Regina said amusedly. 

“What do you think the kids are doing?” Emma asked only to scoff and then laugh at herself. “Here I am, on a date with a beautiful woman, and I’m talking about the kids!” 

“It’s hard...not to,” Regina said with a light shrug and a slight smile. “They do have a way...of becoming your life.” 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Emma said firmly. “But tonight is all about you and me. Come here.” she released Regina’s hand and wrapped an arm around her instead. 

“Why, hello,” Regina drawled. 

“Hi, baby,” Emma chuckled. “Are you having a nice time?” 

“Of course I am,” Regina told her, tugging another lock of hair behind her ear. “You know that.” 

“Awesome. Wanna duck into an alley and make out?” Emma boldly suggested. 

“What kind of...suggestion is that to make to a lady, miss... Swan?” Regina drawled. But she was biting her lip in that particular way that suggested....

“One I think you’d appreciate, Professor Mills,” Emma said cheekily.

“Perhaps I could be...convinced,” Regina chuckled. 

Emma grinned as she halted them and then stood on her tippy toes so she could peck Regina’s lips softly. “Hi.” 

“Hello,” Regina murmured and pecked back. “This isn’t an...alleyway.”

“You’re right. It isn’t. Maybe we should take the make out session back to the car instead?” Emma suggested. “It’s warmer in there, and we won’t risk being bothered.”

“Excellent suggestion. Lead the way...miss Swan.” 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you call me miss Swan?” Emma grinned as she grasped Regina’s hand and tugged lightly. “Come on.”

And so Regina did. Until she didn’t. One moment Emma was holding her hand and chatting briskly. The next moment she felt Regina’s hand slip out of her grasp and she was talking to thin air instead. 

The blonde stopped in her tracks and looked back over her shoulder. “Babe?”

But Regina had stopped by the community center, and as far as Emma could judge, she was completely engaged with reading a large poster that had been taped to the door.

Curious to see what Regina had stumbled over, Emma turned around and walked back to community center. She stood on her tippy toes and read over Regina’s shoulder: ‘no longer silent!’. That was the headline of the poster, and at first Emma was thoroughly confused over what this was about, but as she kept reading, it began to dawn upon her. It had to do with domestic violence. Arranged by three women who had experienced domestic violence. They encouraged other people to come to the community center next Friday. And they were looking for a speaker. Someone who had been in an abusive relationship. Someone who wanted to speak on behalf of all the women and men who maybe weren’t in a position to do for one reason or another. 

Emma saw how Regina lightly traced the phone number written down at the bottom of the large poster. That was the phone number one could contact if you were interested in speaking to the people who would show up.... 

“Am I crazy for considering this?” Regina half-whispered. 

“No,” Emma said softly. She could thoroughly understand that Regina of all people would want to speak out loud about it.

“If I wanted to...do this....” Regina murmured. “Would you...be there?” 

“Obviously. Duh.” Emma said plainly. 

Regina shifted a bit, and her finger trembled just a little as she traced the phone number again. She was quiet for a moment, and Emma could almost hear the wheels in her head creak. Then finally....

“Emma, I want to do this,” she whispered. “I...need to do this. I don’t care if just one or...three people shows up. I have to do this.” 

“Okay,” Emma said and slipped an arm around Regina’s waist. “Then I think you should call this Allyson and tell her you want to speak. You have my full support. I’ll be in the front row.” 

Regina resourcefully found her phone and added Allyson’s number to her contacts. “I’ll call her first thing tomorrow.”

“Not now?” 

“No. Right now I believe we had a....deal about a makeout session in the car. Isn’t that...right?” Regina asked with a light chuckle. 

“Oh yeah,” Emma said. “Lead the way, Mills!”

And that was exactly what Regina did. They quickly ended up back in the yellow Bug, and even though it was a bit awkward at first, they ended up having a damn good makeout session. That lasted somewhat longer than intended. At one point it could almost have evolved into something....else, but Emma insisted that the seats were terribly uncomfortable to lie on. Regina deserved more than the backseat of a car. That was the explanation Emma had given. But the second part of the explanation was that she couldn’t bear to shift from this glorious position. Herself in the front seat and Regina straddling her lap in the most delightful way possible. Emma could run her hands up and down Regina’s back as they kissed each other heatedly and without interruptions. 

“Mmm, do you think we’ll ever make it home tonight?” Emma asked as they took a breather. 

“We were....given orders to stay out late,” Regina said simply as she shrugged off the borrowed leather jacket. She smirked upon revealing that she felt warm.

“So we were,” Emma acknowledged with a slight grin. She loved when Regina got all playful like this. 

And a bit demanding too. “Kiss me again,” Regina said. 

“As Milady wish,” Emma said. And then she cupped Regina’s beautiful face and kissed her deeply once more. She had no idea that there was a little piece of heaven to be found right here in her yellow Bug. 

“I love you,” Regina breathed. 

“I had no idea,” Emma teased and cupped the back of Regina’s head to bring her mouth back where it belonged. Right now, talking was definitely overrated. Right now, they didn’t need any words between them. 

To Be Continued.....


	99. Part Ninety Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one!

Emma very, very s-l-o-w-l-y turned the last page in the book and equally slowly, she closed it. She had actually managed to finish “The ABC Murders” while she was waiting for Regina to come to bed. 

They usually went to bed at the same time, but tonight, Regina had told Emma that she would stay up a little longer and finish the speech she was writing on for the event tomorrow night.

She had said she would come to bed shortly. An hour ago. And she still hadn’t showed up. Emma shifted in the bed and almost had to bite her tongue not to call out to Regina and ask when she was going to come to bed. Emma was feelin’ mighty lonesome in this big bed. And she wasn’t used to being the first one in bed. It was rare, but when it happened, Emma was the last one to go to bed. Tonight the roles had switched, and Emma felt completely awkward because of it even though it was ridiculous. 

Neal cooed faintly through the baby monitor, and Emma instantly froze and listened intensely. Was he waking up? Nope. False alarm. Just “sleepy baby talk”. Again. Emma chuckled softly. Neal sounded so cute when he was making sounds in his sleep. 

The blonde turned her head and glanced at the little stack of books laying on the bedside table. Should she pick up another book? She did feel tired, but going to sleep without having kissed Regina goodnight? No thank you. Emma grabbed the next book from the stack- Death on the Nile- and began reading it. Or, she tried to. She was getting tired and had to blink several times in order to be able to focus on the words. Maybe it was ridiculous, but she really did not like the idea of going to sleep when Regina hadn’t come to bed yet. It didn’t feel quite right. Emma was willing to stay awake until she came to bed. She turned a page in the book and forced herself to be interested. Normally, Agatha Christie was her jam, but tonight she struggled to fully be interested. And then Neal cooed through the baby monitor again. Was he perhaps waking up this time? Emma listened intensely again. Nope. Still false alarm. She wondered what the little dude was dreaming. And she was looking forward to the day where he would be capable of telling them about his dreams. And call them “mom”. Emma grinned at the thought as she turned another page in the book. Man, she was tired! Maybe she should call out for Regina anyway and say something sweet to coax her into bed. Something like “I’m cold, come and warm me up”. Or “I’m naked!” She had actually used that line on Regina at some point, and Regina had laughed her head off. And tutted upon discovering that Emma wasn’t naked. 

But before Emma could get the chance to use a cheesy line, she heard activity from downstairs. The sound of someone almost jumping up from a chair. Quick footsteps coming up the stairs, down the hallway, into the bathroom. Emma heard the tap being switched on. The whirring sound of an electric toothbrush. Regina usually spend a while on that. She took dental hygiene very, very seriously. After a moment, quiet, and even though Emma couldn’t hear it, she knew that Regina was in the middle of removing her makeup. Then she would brush her hair, tie it back into a low ponytail like she always did when she was going to sleep, and then in five-four-three-two-one...

Emma heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The door to the bedroom was pushed ajar, and Regina stepped inside. Her hair had indeed being tied back in a low ponytail, and her face was free of any makeup. She looked beautiful. 

“Hi,” Emma smiled and closed her fake-reading book. 

“Hello,” Regina said a bit sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize...it had gotten so late.” 

“That’s fine,” Emma assured. “I was reading anyway, so...” 

Regina glanced at the book still in Emma’s hands. She raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. “Emma, darling. The book...is upside down.” 

Emma quickly looked down at the book herself. Regina was right. The book was indeed upside down. “Oh.”

Regina chuckled again. “You can just... go to sleep, you know.” 

“Without having kissed you goodnight? No thank you.”

Regina shook her head slightly as she opened the closet and began stripping out of her clothes. Emma immediately adjusted her glasses so she was sure she could see everything happening. 

Regina first took off her blazer. Then she unbuttoned her white button up, and Emma felt thoroughly satisfied with having stayed up for this. Seeing Regina undress was not a sight she wanted to miss. Ever. She tilted her head and licked her lips as Regina slipped the white button up down her shoulder. She neatly hang the white button up on the hanger and then stripped out of her camisole, leaving her in only her purple lace bra and her black slacks. Emma licked her lips again. Regina looked so awfully good shirtless. Emma felt a murmur of arousal, and had it not been quite so late, she would definitely have suggested other activities that didn’t involve sleeping in the bed but rocking it instead. 

Regina reached back and unclasped her bra, rubbed the spot on her shoulder where the strap had made a mark and then she wiggled out of her slacks, standing only in her panties. After a bit of consideration, she grabbed one of Emma’s long t-shirts and slipped it over her head. 

“You look nice,” Emma chuckled.

“Thank you, my darling,” Regina softly hummed in reply. She turned around to face Emma and asked: “are you...sure you want to come with me tomorrow night?”

“Uhm, yeah, of course,” Emma said and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Alright.”

Emma frowned as she slipped off her glasses. Regina’s tone gave her pause. “You don’t want me there?” she asked, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

“That is not what I’m...saying, my love,” Regina said gently as she smoothed a hand over the long t-shirt. “I’m saying that I’m going to be talking about a lot...of the things he did to me, and it might not... be nice for you to hear about.”

Emma shook her head in amazement. “You are unbelievable. Do you know that?” 

“You’ve told me that a few...times,” Regina smiled.

“If you can handle talking about it, I can definitely handle hearing about it,” Emma said firmly. 

“I’m also gonna... talk about some things I might not... have told you,” Regina continued. “Some...details.”

“Okay,” Emma said simply. She knew that there were details Regina might not have shared with her. Simply because she hadn’t been able to. Until now. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded and flashed Emma a soft smile. “Writing this speech goes...much better than writing that letter I gave...you. I haven’t felt sick. Because I knew that I was coming up...to you.” 

“I’m proud of you,” Emma smiled. She would never ever forget the letter Regina had written to her. That letter in which she finally had told Emma the truth about what had happened to her. The letter that   
had changed everything. Emma was pretty sure she could remember every word of it. 

“Thank you, my love,” Regina smiled as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

“Are you gonna come to bed?” Emma asked. “I’m feelin’ mighty lonesome.”

Regina chuckled as she turned her back on her reflection. “Certainly, my love.” she turned her back on her reflection and came towards the bed. She elegantly climbed up and wiggled until she was the “little spoon” like she always was. 

Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s dark hair. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“A little,” Regina admitted. “It’ll certainly be daunting to talk about it...but I believe I can do it.” 

“I know you can do it,” Emma said. “And I’m so proud of you.”

Regina chuckled slightly. “I can manage to... talk for one or two people.”

“I’m pretty sure there will be more than that,” Emma softly pointed out. 

“We shall see,” Regina said and grabbed a handful of the duvets so she could pull it over them. 

“It was nice of Malena to offer to babysit for us tomorrow night,” Emma said. 

“It was,” Regina nodded. 

Yes, tomorrow they had to rely on Malena’s excellent skills as a babysitter. And Ursula’s. She too would be coming over to keep her girlfriend company. And spend more time with Henry. He was such a huge part of Mal’s life, and Ursula wanted in on that as she had said with a chuckle. And she hadn’t looked the least bit jealous about it. Emma had even asked about it, but Ursula had laughed heartedly and flipped the question. Was Emma jealous of Malena? Emma had immediately answered no, she wasn’t the least bit jealous of Malena. While she and Regina might have been together in the past, she could easily see that their relationship was solely based on friendship now. 

“Exactly,” Ursula had chuckled. “That’s exactly how I feel about Regina. She and Mallie are friends. So what? Everyone can see that Regina is obsessed with you, and you alone.”

Emma had grinned. “’Mallie?’”

Ursula had wrinkled her nose and blushed slightly. “Don’t ever tell anyone I called her that.”

Emma had promised to do so. 

“I’ve written quite a bit...about you,” Regina murmured, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. 

“Huh?” 

In my speech,” Regina clarified. “How you came into my life and so on. I’ve actually...written a lot about you. Is that okay?”

“Hell yes. As long as you don’t tell anyone that I sing in the shower,” Emma laughed. 

Regina chuckled warmly. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell...anyone about that. That’s just... for me.” 

“Good. I like having secrets with you, Mills,” Emma joked. 

Regina smiled in darkness but then grew serious. “Do you think Henry was...very upset that he couldn’t come?”

“Honestly? Yes,” Emma said gently. “But I still think it’s for the best that he doesn’t.”

“I agree,” Regina murmured. 

Obviously, they had told Henry about the “No longer silent!” arrangement at the community hall, and he had begged to come with them, but for once they had to tell him no. This was not something he could come with them to. He already knew what had happened to his mom. He didn’t need to hear the story a second time. Regina had gently explained to him that he might get upset if he heard her talk about it, and she didn’t want him to be upset. There had been plenty of that in the past. Then she and Emma together had explained that there also would be other women and possibly men who were gonna talk about their experiences, and those stories might be “not very nice”. Henry had understood, but he hadn’t been very happy about it. That’s why Regina had called Malena and asked her to babysit for them. And Henry had perked up when he found out that he was gonna see his godmother instead. Slowly and steadily, Malena was becoming Emma and Regina’s secret weapon. 

Emma yawned and her jaw clicked slightly. 

“I’ve kept you up,” Regina said, clearly scolding herself for it.

“Nah, I chose to stay up,” Emma corrected. “I sleep better when you’re here.”

Regina chuckled lightly. “How on earth did we manage to be...apart when he didn’t live together?”

“That is a very good question, Mills,” Emma grinned. “I do remember that my bed always felt cold after you left.”

“So did mine,” Regina admitted. 

“Well, now we never have to experience cold beds again. How awesome is that?”

“Very awesome...indeed, my love.”

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you call me that?” 

Regina chuckled. “Mmm, a few times...I believe.”

“Sassy,” Emma commented with a grin. “It’s very attractive, professor.” 

“Stop it.”

“Never. Professor Mills.”

Regina groaned slightly. “Emma.”

“Yeah? Is there a problem, professor?” Emma chuckled. 

“You are... asking for trouble,” Regina told her, and her voice dropped an octave or two. 

“Am I indeed?” Emma smirked and gave Regina a little squeeze. “Are you flirting with me, professor?” 

“I might be,” Regina purred. 

Emma groaned. “You can’t be seductive in the middle of the night, babe! It’s not fair!”

Regina turned around in the bed and planted a light kiss on the blonde’s jaw. “How about tomorrow night then?” she purred. “Can I...be seductive then?” 

“Are you making a romantic suggestion, Mills?” Emma asked. Now she was the one who was purring. 

“Yes,” Regina breathed.

“Well then,” Emma smirked. “It’s a date, beautiful.”

“Wonderful,” Regina said, then yawned quietly. And that was seemingly contagious, because a moment later, they both heard Neal yawn loudly through the baby monitor. Both women chuckled at that. 

“It is getting late,” Regina observed as she curled into Emma’s side. 

“Yeah, we should probably get some sleep,” Emma agreed. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a big day.”

“I know,” Regina said quietly. 

Emma quickly considered what she had just said. “Did I make you nervous? I’m sorry. That wasn’t the intention.” 

“I’m not...nervous,” Regina said softly. “I was merely thinking of...all the things I’m going to say tomorrow night. I hope it’ll be coherent and not just a bunch of...nonsense.”

“I’m sure it won’t be,” Emma soothed. 

“I’m worried that I won’t be able to-“ Regina cut herself off midsentence and started to laugh. She had to cup a hand over her mouth in order to quieten her giggling. 

“What’s the joke, Mills?” Emma asked, amused and slightly confused. 

“I was about to say... that I’m worried I won’t be able to say anything,” Regina spluttered. 

“Oh,” Emma said and chuckled slightly now. “Well, you’ll always be able to say something. No matter what.”

“I know,” Regina said, and then late night philosophized: “I’ll never take the...term “speechless” lightly again. Not ever.”

Emma gave her a little squeeze. 

“Sorry,” Regina said sheepishly. “I’m getting tired.” 

“Which is literally not something you have to apologize for,” Emma reminded her. “Is the speech all ready for tomorrow?”

“I think so. Unless I... find something to add,” Regina said with an eyeroll and thereby referred to what she had been doing for the past week. Written and re-written on her speech constantly. And driving   
herself crazy in the process because of it. 

Emma chuckled lightly again. “I’m sure it’s perfect, babe. Like you.”

“Smooth,” Regina smirked. “Real smooth, miss Swan.”

“Why thank you, I’m trying my best,” Emma grinned as though Regina had just given her a genuine compliment. 

Regina pecked her jaw again. “Goodnight, my love.”

“’Night, baby. Try not to dream of your speech. Dream of me instead.”

“That...” Regina kissed her jaw again. “Is not something you have to tell me to...do.”

Emma chuckled, held her closer. This was her favorite way of going to sleep, and it didn’t take long before she was swept away to the world of dreams......

The next morning started exactly as all their mornings did. With Regina getting out of bed to come to the crying Neal’s aid. After a minute or two, she too got out of bed to wake Henry. The boy wasn’t particularly thrilled about that, but somehow the promise of hot cocoa for breakfast made things go a lot smoother. He promised to get out of bed, and Emma went downstairs to start the breakfast-making process. She had only just whipped out the frying pan when Regina came downstairs with Neal in her arms. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Emma greeted with a smile as she opened the fridge and found a pack of bacon. 

Neal cooed softly in his mother’s arms. 

“And good morning, little one,” the blonde hummed and smiled as she glanced at Neal. He looked positively adorable in his little Eeyore sleeper complete with tail and everything. “How did you sleep last   
night?”

“Oooh,” Neal chirped and squirmed in Regina’s arms. 

“Yes, yes, I know you’re hungry...little darling,” Regina murmured as she gently placed him in the bouncer. “Mommy will fix your milk in a heartbeat! Yes, she will!”

“Aww,” Emma cooed. “Who the heck gave you two the permission to be so darn adorable this early?” 

“Hoo-ooh,” Neal squealed and squirmed in the bouncer. 

“He’s saying...that we can’t help it,” Regina said amusedly as she dropped a kiss on the baby’s head and then wiggled past Emma to fetch Neal’s bottle and formula. “Excuse me,” she said as she ended up   
bumping hips with Emma. In the most literal way.

“I certainly don’t mind that kind of morning activity,” Emma snickered and gave Regina’s hips a little extra bump for good measurement. 

“Now, now,” Regina gently chided. 

“You were the one who started to grind against me, professor Mills,” Emma grinningly informed her girlfriend. 

“I wasn’t grinding...against you.”

“You totally were.”

Regina didn’t object against that. Instead she said: “at least not on...purpose.”

“Are you sure about that?” Emma teased. 

“You’re silly,” Regina gently accused. 

“You’re flirting with me this early,” Emma casually shot back. 

Regina chuckled as she prepared Neal’s bottle. “Let’s call it...a happy accident.”

“I love happy accidents!”

Regina chuckled again as she shook Neal’s bottle. The baby began chirping happily. 

“I’m telling you, he sounds more and more like a bird every day,” Emma said and clicked her tongue. 

“Our little bird,” Regina said fondly.

“Mmm,” Emma hummed softly. “Our little bird.”

“Who’s a little bird?” a bleary eyed Henry asked as she came trotting into the kitchen. Yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“You are,” Emma teased. “You look a bit ruffled, kid. Like you’ve just fallen out of the nest.”

“Ha-ha-ha. Very funny, mom,” the boy scowled and then glanced up at his other mom. “Can I give Neal his bottle? Please?”

“Of course,” Regina said and smiled. “Then I’ll get...the cocoa going.”

“Awesome! Hi, Neal,” Henry said as he plucked the bottle out of his mother’s hand and then went over to the bouncer. Neal didn’t need to be held when he had his bottle now. He could sit in the bouncer   
whilst being fed. And he was starting to grab the bottle more and more during his feedings. Which made things a bit trickier, but also very entertaining. 

Regina quickly fastened a bib around Neal’s neck to minimize any spillage, and then Henry “went to town” and began feeding Neal exactly like Emma and Regina had taught him. And he was doing a very good job indeed. He even remembered to wipe Neal’s chin and to tip the bottle backwards to make sure Neal wasn’t overeating and potentially got sick later on.

“You’re almost overqualified for the job, kid,” Emma joked as she flipped the bacon on the frying pan. 

“Huh?” Henry asked as he wiped Neal’s chin again. 

“Never mind,” the blonde chuckled and turned her attention back to the sizzling bacon on the frying pan. 

Regina appeared to be suffocating a chuckle as she stirred the cocoa mixture in the casserole. 

“You guys are being weird...” Henry scoffed as he turned his attention back to Neal. 

“When are we not?” Emma asked nonchalantly and cackled in a particular barmy way. 

Henry mock shivered, but Emma felt something entirely different when Regina opened her mouth and let out a perfectly wicked villainous laughter. Fuck, that was probably a lot sexier than she had intended. Or maybe Emma just thought so because she was so used to Regina’s voice dropping a few octaves during...other occasions.

“You’re scaring me, mom!” Henry mock-complained and turned to Emma. “Isn’t she scary, Ma?”

“Yeah...” Emma said with absolutely zero convince. “Totally scary!”

Regina laughed villainously again, and Emma was on the brink of asking her not to.

After a little while, the table was all set, Neal was all fed, and Emma, Regina and Henry sat down to have breakfast. Henry clearly wasn’t completely awake, and not all that big on going to school today. It was difficult for him to know that both of his mothers would be home “all day” as he called it. 

“We’ll be working, sweetheart,” Regina patiently told him. “It’s not like we’ll be-“

“Having a ton of fun,” Emma finished the sentence and took a sip of her cocoa. 

“Exactly,” Regina nodded. 

“I know, but...” Henry scowled a bit now. “You get to hang out with Neal all the time!”

“And witness his magnificent screaming sessions and his dirty diapers-“

“Eww!” Henry wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Gross, Ma!”

“Just tellin’ you what you’re missing out on,” Emma teased. 

Henry rolled his eyes and took a large gulp of his cocoa. Neal hooted from his bouncer, and Emma found that this was an awesome morning. Another awesome morning. 

After a while Henry dashed upstairs to get ready, and Emma and Regina cleared the table and carried Neal into the living room with them. He was placed on the baby blanket on the floor, but both Emma and Regina knew that he wouldn’t remain there for long. He was all for crawling. And preferably all over the place. Emma and Regina often had to “catch” him. Right now was a perfect example of that. 

Regina got up from the couch to fetch her laptop from the bedroom, and Neal immediately got on his little hands and knees and panted slightly as she began crawling towards the kitchen. 

“And there he goes,” Emma muttered as she rose from the couch. “Kiddo! Wait up!” 

“Hoo-oooh! Hoo-ooooh!” Neal “chirped”, and Emma shook her head. That sound was farther away than she had thought. He was farther away than she had thought. Someone was opting to become an Olympic-crawler. 

She caught up with him in the kitchen. Right before he crawled into the table leg. 

“Got ya!” Emma triumphed as she grabbed him and spun him around. “You fast little bird!” 

Neal chirped in agreement and snuggled into her. 

“Did Neal run off again?” Henry laughed as he came skipping downstairs. 

“He did. And what did we tell you about running down the stairs?” 

“Not to,” Henry said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just be careful, okay?”

“Okay,” he promised and weighed his school bag. “Is the bus here yet?”

“Nope, not yet.”

A moment later, though, the bus did in fact arrive, and Henry hugged both Emma and Neal goodbye. Then he turned his head and called up the stairs: “bye, mom!” exactly like he always did. Usually,   
Regina knocked twice on something to indicate that she had heard him and wished him a good day in school. 

But today something was different. Something was most definitely different. “Bye, sweetheart!” Regina called down the stairs. “Have a...nice day!”

“Thanks!” Henry yelled a bit surprised and looked at Emma. “Do you think she even realized she did that?” 

“Nope,” Emma said as she kissed his forehead. “Have a good day. Make good choices and don’t get into fights.”

Henry giggled because Emma always used the same ridiculous mantra every morning. 

“Oh, and do you have your-“

“My lunch box?” Henry butted in and grinned at her. “Yup, I’ve got it, Ma. See you later! Bye!” with that he dashed into the hallway, wrestled his shoes and jacket on and then left the house. Obviously, he slammed the door after him, and Emma cringed and was sure Regina was doing the same. Speaking of Regina... Emma grinned a bit as she bounced Neal up and down in her arms, turned her head and then called: “hey, babe?” 

“Yes?” Regina called back, and Emma grinned like an idiot because Regina could actually “shout” back. Well, perhaps they weren’t shouting-shouting, but still, her voice was now so strong she could   
actually make herself heard from the bedroom! That was awesome!

“What...is it?” Regina called again. 

“Are you aware that you just shouted back?” Emma asked, still grinning. 

There was quiet upstairs for a while. Then a soft: “oh.”

“That’s awesome!” Emma yelled and fist pumped the air. 

“Hooh!” Neal said and wiggled in her arms to be sat down. 

“Neal thinks so too!” Emma added with a chuckle. 

Regina’s soft laughter reached her ear, then footsteps as Regina came down the stairs with her laptop tugged under her arm. “I didn’t even realize,” she said proudly. “Nor was I...straining.”

“You rock,” Emma said plainly, leaning forward so she could plant one on Regina’s lips. 

“Mmm,” Regina said as she returned the kiss. She then chuckled slightly. “That was a new...one.” 

“Seems fitting though.”

“Indeed,” the brunette agreed. “Shall we go into the living room?”

“Yeah,” Emma said. Neal wiggled in her arms again, so she sat the impatient little boy down on the floor. She and Regina headed inside the living room. Emma almost flopped down on the couch, and it didn’t take long before Regina did the same. Almost. She looked a bit more graceful as she sat down. She sat up her laptop, switched it on, then roamed inside the pocket of her blazer for a second before finding her reading glasses and perching them on her nose. 

“You look so good in those glasses,” Emma said fondly. 

“Mmm,” Regina said and smiled as she glanced at Emma over the rim of said glasses. 

“Professor,” Emma teasingly added. 

“You are interrupting my work Em-ma,” Regina drawled as she hastily tapped in her password. 

“Oooh, I’m sorry. Will I be send to the principal’s office for that?” Emma smirked. 

Regina clicked her tongue in mock disdain. “Perhaps you’ll... be send to my office instead, dear. How is that?”

“Sounds like you’re flirting with me, professor,” Emma observed and did her best to match Regina’s drawling tone. “And I would love to....step into your office.” 

Regina’s professorial façade dropped as she threw her head back and laughed. “If that was an...euphemism for something else, it was a terrible one, my darling.”

Emma mock gasped. “What are you talking about?! That was a brilliant euphemism!”

Regina just shook her head and then their friendly little banter was interrupted by Neal who came crawling into the living room, hooting loudly as he did so. 

Emma chuckled. “Hey, kiddo. Nice of you to join us.” 

“Very nice indeed,” Regina said warmly. “Did you get up to no good in the kitchen, hmm?”

“Hoo-oooh-hooo-ooh!” 

“Was...that a yes or no?” Emma snickered. 

“I haven’t got the....faintest,” Regina said nonplussed as she adjusted in the couch and threw her bare feet into Emma’s lap. 

“Look who’s making herself comfortable,” Emma teased as she gave Regina’s feet a slight squeeze. 

“Mmm,” Regina said and then warned: “but not that... comfortable, dear.”

Emma laughed because she understood what Regina meant. No squeezing her feet or attempting to massage them. That would lead to something entirely different. So Emma settled for chuckling as she grabbed her own laptop and switched it on. While waiting for it to start, she glanced at Regina who was now squinting slightly behind her glasses. 

Emma thought to herself that working at home was absolutely awesome....

As the day progressed, Regina seemed to get more and more jittery, and she frequently asked Emma if she really thought that this was a good idea. Emma assured her that she did, but it didn’t help much. 

Come evening, Regina was most definitely nervous. And that was apparent in the way she kept fussing over the dress she was wearing tonight. The blue dress with the side zippers. Emma so favored that dress. Regina looked awfully good in it, and when combined with that short little leather jacket and those heels, she just looked too good to be true. And yet she kept shifting and fussing and looking up the stairs as though she was considering to go upstairs and change. Emma had to do something. 

“Baby,” she said softly. 

Regina’s head snapped up, and her fingers finally stopped tugging at the lapels of her jacket. 

“You look beautiful,” Emma assured. 

Regina sighed. “I’m nervous,” she admitted. “I thought that I....wouldn’t be, but I am.”

“And that’s completely fine,” Emma stated. “It’s okay to be nervous, babe. And it’s also okay to decide that you don’t want to do this if you’re not ready.”

“I am ready,” Regina said immediately, and Emma could tell that it wasn’t just an automatic answer. It was genuine. 

“Okay,” Emma said and put the mascara wand down. She stood from the chair in front of the vanity and walked over to Regina. It didn’t take long before she was gently wrapping her arms around Regina   
and pulling her closer. 

“Mmm,” Regina hummed, instantly leaning back against Emma. “That feels very nice... my darling.”

“Happy to hear that, Mills,” Emma said softly and planted a kiss to the side of Regina’s neck. “How about this?”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed again.

“Yeah? And this?” Emma gently kissed the side of Regina’s neck again, carefully swiping her long dark hair to the side for better access.

“Goodness me,” Regina breathed, her voice going a bit raspier, a bit more heated. “Emma, what are you doing...to me?”

“Helping you relax?” Emma suggested and brushed a hand over Regina’s neck. “Want me to stop?”

“No...”

“Want me to continue?” Emma asked, lips close to Regina’s neck again.

“Our babysitters will be here in ten minutes...” Regina pointed out. Yet she made no attempt to move away.

“Yeah, I know,” Emma husked. “A lot of things can happen in ten minutes, beautiful...”

Regina laughed croakily. “Emma Swan, are you...suggesting a quickie?” 

Emma laughed too, because hearing Regina utter the word “quickie” was so unfamiliar, yet so, so hot. “Maybe...” she said silkily. 

“I hardly think that would be a good idea,” Regina murmured. “That’ll...certainly leave me unconcentrated for the rest of the night.” 

That was actually a pretty good point. “We can’t have that,” Emma said. “How about some good ol’ fashioned kissing until we have to leave then?”

“I like that idea,” Regina breathed. 

“Laying down kissing?” Emma added hopefully. “Preferably with you on top of me?” 

Regina chuckled as she turned around. “Miss Swan, are you...quite sure you’re not suggesting a quickie?”

“I am not. And you really gotta stop saying that word.”

“Why?” 

“Because it makes me horny,” Emma shamelessly offered.

“Oh,” Regina said, chuckling slightly. “Well, that makes...two of us then.”

Emma’s breath caught. Hearing the word “quickie” out of Regina’s mouth was one thing. But hearing her so nonchalantly confessing to being horny... Well, she could just as well have set Emma on fire!

“You can’t tell me stuff like this!” Emma moaned as her legs gave in and she ended up flopping back on the bed.

Regina smirked. “I believe you wanted me...on top of you, dear?” 

“Fuck, yeah!” Emma breathed. 

Regina smirked again as she crawled up the bed and shifted until she had her hands planted on either side on Emma’s face and was hovering just above her. “Ready?” 

“Get down here, woman!” Emma laughed. 

“I think ‘down’ is a tad too...optimistic right now, my love,” Regina joked as she gracefully lowered herself down on top of Emma. “But perhaps later.” 

“Jesus Christ!” Emma moaned. Her head was starting to spin. Because of what Regina had just said. Because of the way Regina’s breasts were pressing against her own. Emma could feel how her nipples   
were hardening under the stimulation. 

“No-no, just Regina,” Regina joked as she pecked Emma’s lips. “Now kiss me!”

And that was exactly what Emma did. She wrapped her legs tightly around Regina’s waist and raked her fingernails up and down the brunette’s back as they kissed each other slowly and sensually. The world melted away like it always did whenever they were kissing each other. Emma was floating somewhere in space with Regina on top of her. Where they were going didn’t matter. As long as they were together. 

Regina moaned slightly into her mouth and she was definitely shifting. Emma could feel that. Could feel how this little shift meant that certain parts of them were brushing against each other. Emma’s breath became a bit heavier, and she didn’t quite know how she was aware enough to write ‘I love you’ on Regina’s back. 

Regina broke the kiss and chuckled because she knew what Emma was writing on her back. She smiled down at the blonde. 

“Do you remember that first night in the cabin?” Emma breathed.

“Mmm,” Regina hummed. “I do. That was a...very special night.”

“One of many special nights,” Emma corrected. “That was the first time you told me you love me.” 

“And I don’t believe I’ve stopped since,” Regina lightly quipped. 

Emma snickered slightly. “Do you remember the second evening in the cabin then?”

“Yes,” Regina murmured. “The first time I showed you...my throat.”

“That was special too,” Emma whispered. 

“It was,” Regina softly agreed. “And so was that night as far as I remember.”

“Oh yeah,” Emma couldn’t help but smirk a little bit now. The first night she and Regina had been in the same room during intimacy. 

“I’ll never forget that,” Regina murmured as she tenderly cupped Emma’s cheek. “There was a....part of me that kept thinking you were gonna open your eyes and look at me. But you didn’t.”

“I made a promise about keeping my eyes closed,” Emma said simply. “Of course I was going to keep that.”

Regina shook her head in amazement. “I don’t think that...many people would have done that.” 

“I’m not many people.”

“No, you’re not,” Regina agreed as she pecked Emma’s lips softly once more. “That was an...incredible night.”

“Mmm, it sure was. Followed by so many mores,” Emma said, and her breath hitched slightly when she thought about the first time, she and Regina had made love. Together. No phones, no barriers, no nothing. Just them. 

“What are you thinking about, miss Swan?” Regina asked and affectionately bopped Emma’s nose. 

“Naughty things,” Emma admitted and flashed Regina a rather salacious grin. 

“Is that so?” Regina drawled and then she was dipping down to kiss Emma again. Emma returned the kiss with all her might. Felt tempted to run her fingers through Regina’s hair a few million times, but   
Regina had just spend a half an hour on her hair. Her hair was off limits. But fortunately enough, there were other things that weren’t. Emma chuckled into the kiss as she let her hands slip lower and cup Regina’s ass. 

Regina ‘oooh’ed’ into the kiss. Exactly like Emma knew she was going to do. 

“That feels nice?” Emma half-teased as she adopted a perfectly innocent tone. 

“Mmm, yes, it really does-“

“MOOOO-OOOMS! Mal and Ursula are here!” 

Emma and Regina both twitched at the shouting coming from downstairs, and Emma came shockingly close to biting Regina’s lip in pure shock. 

“MOOOOMS?” 

“We’ll-“ Emma’s voice was raspy, and she had to clear her throat before trying again: “We’ll be right down, kid! Just...Just let them in, okay?”

“You always say I’m not supposed to open the door?!”

Emma mentally slapped herself for that blunder. “Today it’s okay!” she shouted back. “We’re almost ready!”

“Okay!”

Regina groaned as she gently rolled off Emma. “That was...not ten minutes. That was five.” 

“Yep, looks like Mal and Ursula chose today of all days to be early,” Emma chuckled as she gave Regina a slight nudge. 

Regina puffed out air. “I suppose we better get downstairs and greet them.”

“Yeah, uhh... you might wanna re-apply your lipstick, beautiful,” Emma snickered. 

Regina instinctively brought a hand up to her lips. “Oh. Right. I’ll just...take care of that then.” she pushed herself up and the bed creaked as she stood. 

“Yeah, right, up we go,” Emma mumbled and couldn’t help but feel ever so slightly disappointed. She had been onto something. 

“Mo-oooms? Are you coming?” Henry called from downstairs.

“Yes, dear!” Regina called back, sounding as patient as ever. “We’ll be right there!”

“You’re really acing that ‘yelling back’ thing,” Emma praised. 

Regina was now in the middle of re-applying her lipstick, so she couldn’t answer. 

Emma quickly went over to the mirror and checked her own appearance. Her hair was a bit tousled. She fixed that with the hairbrush and took care of her smeared lipstick. 

Once Regina was done fixing her own lipstick, the couple headed back downstairs hand in hand, and Malena tilted her head as she looked at them. Then she snickered and winked conspiratorially. Henry asked questions and wanted to know why, but no one told him. Malena and Ursula clearly thought that they had sex, and neither Emma nor Regina could be bothered to correct her. It had come bloody close to being just that anyway, so....

By the time they reached the community center, Regina’s mood had switched from seductive and playful to nervous and slightly alarmed. Especially when she saw how many cars were parked in front of the community center. 

“Good grief,” she mumbled. 

“You’ll do awesomely,” Emma was quick to assure her as she elegantly parked the Mercedes between two cars.

“Is that even a....word?” Regina half-teased. But the joking was immediately followed by a concerned: “what if I stutter?”

“Then you stutter,” Emma said simply as she removed the key. “And that’s completely fine, beautiful.” 

Regina nodded and fiddled a bit with her hands in her lap. 

“Are you ready to head inside?” Emma asked gently. 

Regina took a deep breath. Set her jaw. Squared her shoulders. Took another deep breath. “Yes. I’m ready.”

“Great,” Emma said. “Then lets go in and see what’s it all about, eh?”

Regina nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her purse and opened the car door. Emma followed her example and soon they were crossing the parking lot hand in hand. 

Emma couldn’t quite hold back a surprised “holy shit!” when they made it inside. The community center was quite literally crawling with people. 

“That’s a big...crowd,” Regina commented. 

“Uhm, yeah, it sure is,” Emma agreed and squeezed Regina’s hand. “You alright?”

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “I keep forgetting that I’m actually used to....speaking to a crowd. I’ve done it before. I can do it again. Even if this isn’t one of my lectures but about something completely different.”

“That’s my girl,” Emma joked as she leaned in and pecked Regina’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Maybe you should wait with that until after I’ve held my speech,” Regina joked. 

“No way!” Emma said firmly. “I’ll always be proud of you no matter what, Regina.”

Regina chuckled slightly and gave her hand a soft little squeeze. 

“Regina Mills?” 

Both Emma and Regina turned around and saw a blonde woman in her mid to late thirties come towards them. She smiled warmly at both of them. “Hello. My name is Allyson Smith. We spoke over the phone.”

“Oh yes,” Regina said, returning the smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Allyson. I’m Regina. And this is my girlfriend, Emma.” 

“Ah yes, of course,” Allyson beamed as she first shook Regina’s hand and then Emma’s. She offered Emma a warm smile and then turned her attention back to Regina: “I wanna thank you for choosing to   
speak tonight, Regina. As the arranger of this, I’m very happy about that. I must admit that I feared that no one would contact me considering the nature of this subject and all.” 

“I believe it’s something that needs...talking about,” Regina said softly. 

“I completely agree,” Allyson said seriously and glanced at the crowd. Everybody were slowly starting to find their seats. “And as you can see, there are many people here tonight. Many people who have been affected.”

“Indeed,” Regina said quietly. 

“Regina!” 

Emma’s head whipped up at the familiar voice, and she smiled when she saw Zelena coming waddling towards them. Seeing Zelena here tonight wasn’t very surprising. She had decided fairly early on that she wanted to be here and hear Regina speak tonight. 

“Hello, Zelena,” Regina smiled. “I can see that you...made it.”

“Of course,” Zelena said as she gave her sister a hug. “Wouldn’t want to miss this. Hello, Emma.”

“Hey,” Emma smiled. 

“Allyson, this is my sister, Zelena,” Regina quickly introduced. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Zelena,” Allyson said and smiled as she shook Zelena’s hand. 

“I wanted to hear my sister’s speech,” Zelena said with a light shrug and then glanced at the crowd. “And it would appear that many people do.” 

“Indeed,” Regina repeated quietly. 

“Are you nervous?” Zelena asked softly. 

“A bit,” Regina admitted. “But it’ll be...fine. I hope.”

“It will,” Emma chirped in. “You’ll ace this. I know you will.”

Regina chuckled slightly and then her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly wrestled it out and her smiled widened as she checked the message. 

“Henry?” Emma guessed. 

“Mmm, he’s saying good luck,” Regina told her. “And....he also send these.” she turned the phone screen around, and Emma laughed as she saw the picture Henry had taken of himself, Malena and Ursula. 

All three of them were smiling ridiculously at the camera while giving thumbs up. The second picture was of Neal lying on his baby blanket. Someone had put a yellow post-it note on his chest saying: ‘good luck mommy!’ 

“Well, if that isn’t the cutest thing, I don’t know what is,” Zelena said plainly. 

“I agree, that’s very sweet,” Regina hummed. 

“Definitely,” Emma said and slipped an arm around Regina so she could give her waist a little squeeze. 

“Well, I believe we’re almost ready, actually,” Allyson gently interrupted them. “Are you ready, Regina?”

“Yes,” Regina said. Sounding sure as ever. 

“Fantastic,” Allyson said and flashed her a smile. “Well, I was thinking that I would say a few words first, and then the stage is yours. Does that sound good?” 

“Yes,” Regina said again. 

“Good luck,” Zelena murmured as she quickly leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek. “You’ll do wonderfully, because you, little sis, is the bravest person I know!” and with that she disappeared in the crowd to find her own seat. 

“Interesting,” Regina half-joked as she and Emma found their own seats close to the podium. 

“Why? It’s no secret that you’re brave,” Emma scoffed. 

“I meant the fact that she was kissing me,” Regina laughed. 

“Oh. Yeah, she hasn’t done that in a while,” Emma nodded. 

“And I hope it’ll...stay that way,” Regina joked. 

Emma snickered softly, gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. 

Allyson came up on podium and cleared her throat softly, immediately claiming everyone’s attention. “Good evening,” she softly greeted into the microphone in front of her. “And welcome to this “no longer silent” arrangement. I was expecting a small gathering-“ she took a break so everyone could laugh at that. “-But I can see that that’s not the case. And that is both good and bad. Good that so many of you have decided to step into the light and let your voices be heard. And bad because this-“ she gestured towards the crowd. “Shows how many people are still affected by domestic violence.” 

She went quiet and Emma quickly glanced at Regina to see if she looked upset. But Regina didn’t. Her gaze was fixed on Allyson, and Emma could tell that she was listening intensely to every word. 

“Each and everyone in here have been affected by domestic violence in some sort of way,” Allyson continued. “Myself included. But tonight I’m not here to talk about myself. I’m here to introduce a woman who called me about a week ago and offered to be the first speaker tonight.”

Emma gave Regina’s hand another little squeeze. 

“So without further ado, let me introduce you to the woman who has bravely chosen to share her story with us tonight- Professor Regina Mills!”

Everyone began applauding. Emma was perhaps the one who was clapping the loudest. And Regina briefly put a hand on her knee, gave a little squeeze. Emma mouthed ‘I love you’, and Regina smiled as she rose from the seat and walked up on the podium. Her footsteps echoed slightly, and she smiled as she reached the microphone. “Thank you,” she said softly as the applaud died down. “I am both happy and terrified to be here tonight,” she said as she lowered the microphone a smidge. “But mostly, I’m very proud that I made this decision. Proud that I chose to talk about the darkest chapters of my life.” She softly cleared her throat, and Emma saw her swallow a couple of times. The blonde smiled encouragingly at her girlfriend, and Regina briefly smiled back. Then she cleared her throat again in the silence. Emma was starting to feel a little nervous. She hoped that Regina would be able to do this. 

“Domestic abuse...” Regina began. “Is not always punches and black eyes and what we see in movies. Domestic abuse is also yelling, humiliation, manipulation, coercion and being told that you’re stupid, ugly, fat and useless so many times you actually believe it.” she took a break and shifted a bit in front of the microphone. 

Emma’s throat already felt dry. 

“Domestic abuse is believing that you somehow brought this upon yourself,” Regina continued. “That you deserved to be slapped by your partner. Domestic abuse...is when your partner plays on your feelings in order to make you forgive them. Domestic abuse is changing your clothes without questioning it because... your partner thinks it’s too revealing. Domestic abuse is pretending to be happy with things in the bedroom and letting your partner do things to you because it’s easier than saying no.”

Emma bit her lip harshly and willed herself not to cry. 

“Domestic abuse is hiding your birth control pills and taking them in secret because your partner refuses to wear a condom and having a child and thereby be tied to him forever scares you beyond words.”   
Regina took a break and treated herself to a sip of water from the glass next to her. 

Emma looked around in the hall. Everyone was looking at Regina, and Emma could see the same haunted look in some of the women’s eyes that she had seen in Regina’s so many times in the past. 

“My name is Regina Mills, and I’m a survivor of domestic abuse,” Regina continued. “My story begins in a bar in Quebec where I met someone, I thought was the man of my dreams. It turns out that the dream was a nightmare.”

Emma swallowed and listened as Regina described her supposedly rose red life with Killian. How he had been the perfect man. How he had proposed to her. How the arguments had become a frequent part of her life. And finally....

“The first time he raised a hand to me, I was too surprised to get angry,” Regina said. “I locked myself in the bedroom and listened while he...cried on the other side of the door and apologized to me over and over again and again. He told me that it would never happen again. And I believed him.” 

Emma bit the inside of her cheek now. 

“I thought I could change...him,” Regina said. Her voice was growing stronger with each word. “I thought I was the motivation he needed in order to stop what he was doing. I kept telling myself that it would get better if I just stayed one more day. And then another. And another. It was an evil spiral, and I had no idea how to break it. I learned to keep my head down and avoid arguing if I could. I didn’t have the strength. Arguing...seemed pointless. It was easier to give him what he wanted. In every situation. Sometimes...I was coerced into having sex when I didn’t necessarily wanted to have sex. Sometimes I tried to tell him that, but at most times I didn’t. And I kept...telling myself that it wasn’t rape because I technically hadn’t said no.” She took a deep breath. “But today I know it was rape. Because even though I was too frightened to say the word, my “no” was still obvious on my face and in the way my body tensed when he touched me. A “no” can be given in a hundredth different ways, and he chose to ignore every single one of them.” she took another break, and Emma could hear faint sobbing in the hall. Not from Zelena, but from someone else. Someone who saw her own story in what Regina was telling. 

“The question victims of domestic abuse often meets is ‘why didn’t you just walk away?’” Regina said, claiming Emma’s attention once more. “’It’s not like the door was locked or anything’. And we need to stop asking that question. It has nothing to do with whether the door is locked or not. Instead we need to ask why abuser did what they did. Maybe my story sounds like a standard description of an abuser, but nothing about domestic violence is ever standard.” She took another sip of the water. Emma’s hands were going clammy, and she felt like she was bursting with pride at this very moment. 

“For the longest time, I was afraid of naming my abuser,” Regina said. “But as my son, who happens to be a huge Harry Potter fan, pointed out: ‘fear of the name only breeds fear of the thing itself.’ And you know what? He is absolutely right about that. The name of the man who hurt...me is Killian Jones. And I am...not afraid of him. Not anymore.” 

There were applauds and cheers at that. Emma fought the urge to race up there and kiss the breath out of Regina.

“I am a survivor of domestic abuse, but that is not all I am,” Regina continued. “I am a mother. My son isn’t here tonight, but he has been texting me nonstop to wish me good luck. Seriously, I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket right now.”

Everyone laughed slightly at that. Emma included.

“I am a sister. My older sister... is sitting in this room tonight and crying because she’s emotional and pregnant...... So I am going to be an aunt too. And I am someone’s girlfriend. My amazing partner is also here tonight, and to use her words, she’s “hella” proud of me. And you know what? So am I.” another pause.

Emma saw how Regina licked her lips slightly before continuing: “perhaps some of you have noticed that my...speech is somewhat delayed. Or perhaps you haven’t. My girlfriend keeps telling me that I’m the one who notices it the most, and she’s probably...right about that, but anyway... there’s a reason for that. The night I tried to leave Killian, he attacked me. He smacked my head into a wall repeatedly and choked me until I nearly lost...consciousness. That night I hit back and managed to run upstairs to the bedroom. I locked myself in and called the police, yelling that he was going to kill me. That was all I managed to say before Killian broke the door down and came for me. He did terrible things. Unspeakable...things. I doubt I’ll ever be capable of fully forgetting what he did to me that night. And then he wrapped his belt around my throat and choked me until I lost consciousness. I would have...died if the police hadn’t shown up when they did. I was rushed to the hospital and stabilized, but I had to be in a medical induced coma for a week to lessen the pressure on my brain. When I woke up, I couldn’t speak. The strangulation had given me vocal cord paralysis and scars on my throat.” 

Several gasps were heard at that. Emma saw several women look at one another. 

“My voice wasn’t...restored until recently,” Regina said. “I went through one failed operation and seventeen months where I was unable to speak because of what he had done to me. Because he wanted me to “shut up, damnit!” as he put it.” she tugged a lock of hair behind her ear. “The first day or so in the hospital....is a bit blurry for me, but I do remember the time afterwards. God, do I remember the time afterwards. I fell directly into a black hole. Everyone constantly told me... how lucky I had been, but I didn’t feel lucky. I felt completely broken. Physically and mentally. I had to be sedated every time a doctor had to examine me, because I couldn’t stand to be touched. Not even by my own son. I wasn’t even capable of holding his hand, because every single touch was a constant reminder of what had been done to me that night. I couldn’t sleep at night. I was afraid of everything. In the end, I had to be transferred to a psychiatric ward to get the help I desperately needed. I had many, many, many conversations with a psychiatrist, and it was with her help I learned to hold my son again. I learned to hug him and show him affection, but I was beyond scared of going home. Of stepping into the real world again. I didn’t feel ready. I didn’t feel ready for anything. I felt broken. Alive, but not living. Barely functioning. When I left the hospital, I knew exactly what kind of life I wanted to live. I wanted to be the best mother I could possibly be. I wanted to dedicate the rest of my life to motherhood. Nothing more than that. I was never ever going to....open my heart for another person. But fate... wanted it differently.” She smiled, and so did Emma. She could feel how her heart fluttered in her chest. For a moment she made eye contact with Regina, and what she saw in those dark eyes almost made Emma run up on the podium for the second time.

“This is going....to sound really sappy, and I apologize for that,” Regina said with a slight chuckle. “But I cannot make this speech without mentioning my partner. When I think of Emma....I think of the sun. Bright. Beautiful. Full of warmth. When I think of Emma, I think of someone who never gives up, someone who will walk through hell for those she love. When I think of Emma, I think of a yellow post it note and a tap of the shoulder. Because...that’s how our story started. With a tap on the shoulder and a yellow post-it note. Who knew one could meet your fate in a train?” she took a break and chuckled slightly. “When I think of Emma, I think of home. My home. I truly believe that Emma is one of a kind. When I think of Emma, I think of bear claws and the smell of cinnamon. I think of Sunday mornings...where neither one of us are doing anything. When I think of Emma....I think of safety. Of comfort. Of my safe place. Emma saw me at a time where I desperately tried to be invisible. She saw me when I needed to be seen. She found me beautiful when I couldn’t see my own beauty. She finds me when I feel lost. And when I feel broken....she reminds me that I’m not. She loved me at a time where I was unable to love myself. And she...she heard me when I was unable to say anything. She heard my voice in the silence. She helped me see that good can come from broken, and for that I am....so grateful.” 

Emma was openly crying now. And she wasn’t the only one. She could hear several of the other women sniffling. 

“I love our life,” Regina continued, now speaking directly to Emma. “I loved what we’ve created together. I love all the things we...do together. All the little things like sitting in the couch and reading together. I love that you’re such a caring mother for our boys.” She smiled and glanced at the crowd. “Quite recently, another little boy has come into our life in the most unexpected ways, and I’ll have you know that he’s absolutely precious. Even at four in the morning.” the crowd laughed at that. So did Emma. Even though it was through tears. 

“I love that you never give up,” Regina continued and smiled fondly at Emma. “I love that you refused to stop caring for me even when I told you to. I love...how you looked at me and didn’t see someone who couldn’t speak. Instead you saw me. The real me. You don’t love me in spite of what happened to me, but because of it. Because of you, I wake up every day and I feel happy. Because of you, I feel safe. Because of you, I cannot wait for the rest of our life together. Because of you, the idea of marriage doesn’t feel scary anymore. No pressure, darling.” She chuckled lightly again and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Well, we both know that it’s gonna happen sooner or later,” Emma said before she could stop herself. “It’s no secret that I want to marry you.” 

The crowd gasped and Regina was quick to assure: “that wasn’t a proposal. I know my Emma, and I know that she’ll come up with some silly, romantic gesture. Because that’s the kind of thing she does. The kind of thing she always does to make me smile.” Regina looked at Emma with eyes that were overflowing with love. “I’ve said...a lot of things tonight,” she said softly. “It’s hard to keep track of everything, but I know that I said....” she took another pause and took a sip of the water, wetted her lips slightly. “Back in the hospital when I first woke up, everyone told me how lucky I had been, and I didn’t agree with them. But now...Now I know that I am lucky. I found a way out of the darkness, and I hope that each and everyone present in here...will be able to do the same. It is possible.” She shifted her attention from Emma to the crowd. “Killian Jones is dead. He’ll never be able to hurt me again. And I’ve been... struggling to come to term with his dead. Because I had things, I wanted to ask him, things I wanted to say to him. But tonight I realize that it wouldn’t have changed anything. It wouldn’t have helped me. Because I wouldn’t have gotten the answers I needed.” She took a deep breath. “So instead I’m going to say this to you: If someone treats you badly, if someone raises a hand to you, that being a man or a woman, and claims that they didn’t mean to, they were just so ‘annoyed’ or ‘frustrated’, remember that there is something wrong with them, not you. Normal people don’t go around destroying other human beings because they’re annoyed or frustrated. There isn’t, and there never will be an excuse for domestic violence, and we have to keep t-talking about it until everyone understands that.” Another pause where she swallowed and tugged her hair behind her ear. “We’re victims. But we’re also survivors. Thank you for letting me speak tonight.”

The crowd went wild. That was the only way Emma could begin to describe it. Each and everyone stood up and applauded and cheered, and as Emma looked around at the women and men present in the hall, she saw something else in their eyes. Empowerment. Hope. Some of them were even whistling and whooping, and Emma absolutely could not hold back anymore. She ran from her seat. All the way up to the podium where she almost tripped, but that didn’t matter. She stumbled over to Regina, wrapped her arms around her and hugged her as tightly as she could. The room nearly exploded at that, but   
Emma barely paid attention to it. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” she breathed as she peppered Regina’s cheeks with kisses. She didn’t give a damn that everyone could see them. “God, I love you! You’re amazing! You’re so, so amazing, babe!” 

Regina chuckled as she returned the hug. “Y-yes, I think...that went pretty well considering that I don’t have my speech.”

Emma stumbled backwards slightly to look at her. “You’re kidding me?!” 

“No,” Regina chuckled. “I forgot the speech at home. It’s on the bedside table.”

“You... You improvised all of that?!” Emma breathed. 

“Well, I could...remember the essence of it, so it wasn’t so...bad,” Regina said lightly as she slipped an arm around Emma. 

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Emma huffed. “You totally just improvised all of that!” 

Regina smiled and her eyes twinkled. “Maybe a little bit.”

“God you’re amazing,” Emma breathed and turned so she could kiss her cheek again. 

“Thank you...my love,” Regina said softly. “I believe we’re... in the way. We should get off the stage.” 

So that was exactly what they did. But they didn’t make it very far before Zelena nearly fell over Regina and hugged her whilst sobbing uncontrollably. “Baby sis, that was amazing! You’ve turned me into a complete mess!”

Regina chuckled wetly. “I’m sorry about that, dear. But I had...things to say.” 

“You sure as hell did!” Emma said proudly. “And you fucking said them!”

“I fucking did,” Regina said plainly and took a deep breath. “I think I’ll go outside and...get some fresh air for a moment.”

“I’ll go with you,” both Emma and Zelena said, and then both of them chuckled. 

“For some reason that doesn’t s-surprise me,” Regina snickered. She made her way through the crowd towards the door. Didn’t get very far before she was stopped by Allyson who thanked her effusively. 

Regina smiled and told Allyson that there was no need to thank her. Then she continued towards the door with Emma and Zelena in tow. They were almost halfway there when they were stopped again. 

This time by a woman. A young woman who couldn’t be much older than twenty one. Emma could see the remains of a black eye adorning her face. And the same haunted look in her eyes. 

“Excuse me, professor Mills?” she asked quietly. 

“Regina,” Regina corrected and smiled at her. 

“Regina,” the young woman said. “This is gonna sound really strange but can I... would it be okay if I give you a hug?” 

“Oh,” Regina said slightly surprised, but clearly happy too. “Certainly.” 

The young woman stumbled towards her and hugged her tightly, and Emma was pretty sure she was going to start crying all over again. She bit the inside of her cheek harshly in order to control herself. 

Zelena did nothing to control herself though. She was openly crying again.

“Thank you,” the younger woman whispered as she and Regina parted. “Thank you for speaking tonight. You’ve... inspired me to do something with my life. For a long time, I’ve considered to travel somewhere to start a fresh, and I feel like this is the push I need. You said that there is a way out of the darkness, and I think I can find mine if I leave.” She smiled at Regina. 

“What’s your name?” Regina asked gently. 

“Melody,” the young woman answered. 

“I’m proud of you, Melody,” Regina said and flashed her a beaming smile. “I’m proud of you for making this choice, and I wish you all the best for the future.”

“I wish the same for you,” Melody said. Now she was smiling too. “Thank you again.” with that she disappeared in the crowd, and Emma saw her exchange a hug with an older woman who could only be her mother. 

Regina, Emma and Zelena continued their walk towards the door, and this time they made it to their destination without being “hijacked” again. Regina opened the door and walked out on the parking lot. 

Emma and Zelena both followed her, and Emma watched as Regina took a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. She was sucking the warm-ish air all the way into her lungs. It almost looked like she was breathing for the first time. 

Emma closed the distance between them and took Regina’s hand. Gave it a slight squeeze.

Regina squeezed back immediately.

“How do you feel?” Emma asked softly. 

“Free,” Regina said simply and the smile she flashed Emma completely took the blonde’s breath away.

To Be Continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... turned out exactly how I imagined it three months ago, and I'm so utterly proud of it!
> 
> Next up: The last chapter!


	100. Part One Hundred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end for To Hear Her Voice In The Silence. In the first chapter, I asked if you wanted another story about Emma and Regina meeting and falling in love. And you did. And you kept wanting more. I kept writing. And I was overwhelmed by the response this story got. This is my first AU. My first time writing a story in which where one of the ladies were disabled. When I first started, I had no idea how it was gonna play out. How could Emma and Regina fall in love if Regina didn't have a voice? I've learned a lot while writing this story. I've learned that sometimes words aren't required to express one self. I've learned that the SwanQueen fandom is still here and very much alive. And I've learned how awesome all of you are!  
> Thank you so much to all of you who left kudos and comments. It truly means the world. I've had a blast writing this story, but it's also been exhausting in many ways. I've made myself cry more than a few times while writing sometimes. I've laughed, blushed and marveled at how ridiculous my brain is. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking this story to heart and liking it. Posting this last chapter is bittersweet, because this story has been a part of my life for the past six months. I've lived and breathed this story. It had constantly been on my mind, and the idea that I now have to think about something else is....weird. I might not be completely ready to let go of this version of Emma and Regina yet. It's possible that there will be an epilogue of their wedding. 
> 
> Once again, thank you! Thank you so, so, so much for coming along on this journey with me. It's been the best.
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> ChatDuNoir

-Six months later-

”When are we leaving?!” Henry moaned in complain and sounded every bit dramatic. 

“As soon as your mom comes home, kid. You know that,” Emma said unbothered and without lifting her head from the laptop. She had just received an email from a publisher house. A very interesting email. An email regarding “A Tap on the Shoulder”. An email she would answer in the morning. They had plans tonight. Important plans. 

Henry groaned dramatically, and now Emma raised an eyebrow. Did her ears deceive her, or was he starting to sound a little bit like a teenager? Interesting. 

“Hooo-ooh!” 

Emma smiled and quickly closed the laptop. And just in the nick of time. Neal determinated rose to stand on his own two wobbly legs. And would have toppled over if it hadn’t been for Emma’s ready hand. At one years old, the baby had been doing that a lot. Standing up. And falling a lot. The first time he had fallen over, Emma had been scared shitless, but Regina had assured her that he was fine. Falling over once in a while was all a part of the learning curve. He still couldn’t walk but judging by how well he was polishing his “standing up” routine, Emma reckoned that it probably wouldn’t be long. And she was impressed. So had David been when he came to visit yesterday. With Kathryn. Officially, the two of them were just “good friends”, but Emma could see how Kathryn looked at David. With so much love and adoration in her gentle blue eyes. And David mirrored that look. They were obviously in love with one another. But taking baby steps because David was still fragile, and Kathryn wanted to respect that. The two of them weren’t denying how they felt about one another, but yesterday when David had helped Regina in the kitchen, Kathryn had told Emma that she wanted to do this the right way. David had been through so much, and Kathryn wanted to be a hundredth percent sure he was ready for a relationship before they started anything beyond friendship. Right now, David’s healing process was the number one priority, she had said. And she would be there to help him. 

Yeah, it was safe to say that Emma absolutely adored Kathryn, and even though the friendship label between her and David remained for now, Emma secretly thought to herself that David couldn’t have found a better partner. Kathryn Midas was a wonderful person. Patient. Gentle. Warm. Everything Mary Margaret hadn’t been, and Emma was so looking forward to the next visit from David and Kathryn. And to hear more about the house David was gonna look at here in Steveston. He would probably call tomorrow to let Emma know how it went. Not tonight. Tonight Emma wouldn’t be answering her phone. Tonight she had plans with Regina and Henry. Important plans. 

“Mooo-ooom?” Henry whined, claiming her attention again. 

Emma laughed because he sounded ridiculous. “Yeah, kid?” 

“What time is mom coming home?” 

Emma quickly glanced at her wristwatch. Regina was actually supposed to be home five minutes ago. “I’m sure she’ll be home soon, kid. Maybe there’s a lot of traffic. Or maybe the place was busy tonight.” 

For the past four months, Regina had been doing volunteer work at the Downtown East Side Women’s Centre. There she could help women who had been in the same situation as her. Women who had fled their home. Women with children who were desperately searching for a safe place. The women’s center was that safe place. At first, Emma had been afraid of what the job could do to Regina. She had been afraid that Regina would get flashbacks and feel bad, but it’d had the completely opposite effect. Regina’s eyes shone with pride every time she came home from her volunteer job. Pride over the brave women she met every Friday. Pride that they had taken the first step. She was proud when they sent a woman on her way to her new life. She was proud every time they received updates from the women. 

They often received updates at the center, and Regina always looked completely radiant when that happened. Beaming that yet another woman was on her way to recovery. Of course it wasn’t all rainbows and butterflies, though. The women who came to the shelter had been abused. Some of them very badly. Some of them had to be taken to the hospital rather than the shelter, and Regina was often the person who went with the women to the hospital. The one to be in the room with them when they were being examined by the doctor. The one to hold their hands when they were afraid. The one to soothe and listen to their fears. Many of them had been raped by their boyfriends or spouses, and Emma was so fucking proud of Regina. She was loved at the center. So loved that Jane, the boss had offered her a permanent position. And Regina had admitted to Emma that even though she earned more money as a professor at the university, working at the women’s center felt more rewarding. Maybe she would actually end up taking the job. 

“Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Aunt Z just texted me. She and Chad and the baby are gonna come meet us there later.”

“Really?” Emma said and made a face. It wasn’t that she minded the company of Zelena and Chad and their little one. Well, usually she didn’t. But tonight of all nights she would have preferred it being just her and Regina and Henry. 

“Yeah,” Henry said, making a similar face. “Should I text her and tell her they shouldn’t come?” 

“No,” Emma said, realizing that maybe perhaps she should have told Zelena about her plans for tonight. “Just tell her to meet us half past. That should give us a bit of time.” 

“’Kay,” Henry said and tapped away on his phone. 

Emma shifted on the couch. Reached within her pocket. Just to check. Just to make sure it was still there. And it was. 

“Mom,” Henry chided. “Stop working yourself up. It’s not good for you.”

“Alright, smartass,” Emma mock scowled and chuckled. “I’m not worked up. I’m fine. Look at me. I’m sitting completely relaxed. Totally not worked up.”

“You’re fidgeting,” Henry said without looking up from his phone. 

He was absolutely right. Emma was indeed fidgeting. But she wasn’t willing to admit it out loud. Instead she harrumphed and called him a smartass again. 

Henry giggled, and so did Neal. He had giggled a lot lately and Emma absolutely loved that. He had the sweetest little laughter one could imagine. And he was babbling. God was he babbling! A lot. Most   
of it was utter nonsense, but there had been one occasion where Regina had come home from work and Neal loudly had proclaimed “ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma!” Emma had gasped and immediately deduced that Neal had called Regina ‘mama’, but Regina had laughed and said that it sounded more like baby babbling to her. 

As on cue, Neal claimed Emma’s attention by standing up and doing his best to walk. Emma was quick to come to his aid and make sure he didn’t fall over. That would be catastrophic. Tonight the baby managed eight steps before he swayed slightly and would have fallen on his little butt had it not been for Emma’s quick and ready hands. 

“Good job, buddy,” she gently praised. “You know what, give it a few more weeks and I think you might start walking!”

“Hoo-oooh-oooh!”

“And you still know how to make owl sounds. Yup. Totally.”

Neal giggled adorably again. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re adorable,” Emma hummed. “Should we go and find Mr. Owl?”

“Oooh-hoooh!”

“Alright,” Emma chuckled. “Let’s go and find Mr. Owl.” She lifted Neal up on her hip and exclaimed “oh god!”. He was getting really heavy. 

They ventured upstairs to find Mr. Owl and get ready, and by the time Neal was sufficiently bundled up (and Mr. Owl had been found, Neal's faithful companion since Malena had gifted the stuffed animal to him), Emma heard the front door open. But that wasn’t the only thing she heard. She also heard humming. Soft humming that sounded like “Only You”. Emma grinned. So tonight had been a good night. That was perfect. 

“Aaaah!” Neal babbled as he hastily crawled towards the open nursery door. 

“Woah kid, not so fast!” Emma exclaimed as she swiftly caught him and lifted him up on her hip again. “I know you’re excited to see mommy, so am I, but no crawling towards the stairs, okay? You’ll end up giving both of us a heart attack!”

“Maaaaaa?” Henry called up the stairs. 

“Be right down!” Emma yelled back and quickly felt within her pocket once more. Yup, still there. She was ready. The blonde took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection. For once she was wearing slacks instead of jeans. Black slacks paired with a rust colored sweater. She looked good. Not too overdressed and not too underdressed either. She took another deep breath, trying to steady herself. She could do this. She had to do this. Without mucking it up. And she could. Of course she could. 

“Okay, kiddo, let’s get this train rolling,” she mumbled as she turned her back on her reflection and headed downstairs. 

Regina was in the living room, standing in front of the fireplace and rubbing her hands together. She looked up and smiled when she saw Emma and Neal coming into the living room. “Hello, my darlings.” 

“Hey yourself,” Emma said and leaned in to give Regina a quick peck on the lips. “How was work tonight?”

“It was good,” Regina said and smiled. But she made a little doubtful grimace when she looked at Neal. “Oh. I see that he’s already ready.”

“Yeah?” Emma said a bit confused. “That was what we agreed on, right?”

“It was, but now I’m actually thinking that it’s a bit too cold tonight,” Regina said and grimaced slightly. “I mean, walking around with a baby in that cold? We can’t exactly walk fast and...” she shrugged lightly. “Maybe it’s not such a smart idea after all.” 

Emma panicked. Did Regina want to cancel tonight’s plan? No! Fucking no! She absolutely couldn’t! Not tonight! Not when Emma carefully had thought of everything, had planned everything. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but Henry beat her to it and exclaimed a: “but moooom! You promised!”

Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her. Henry truly was a pal. There was no way Regina would be able to resist those puppy eyes their son currently was displaying. 

Regina seemed a bit surprised at Henry’s exclamation. “I know Henry, but-“

“No, mom! You promised! And I’ve been looking forward to it all week!” Henry said and secretly winked at Emma. 

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Zelena texted a bit earlier,” Emma said, congratulating herself with the streak of creativity. “She and Chad are gonna meet us there with the baby and all...”

“Oh,” Regina said, now pursing her lips slightly. “And since you’ve already bundled up Neal and everything...”

“We’re going?” Henry asked, and Emma could have kissed the kid right then and there. His enthusiasm and excitement was easily taking the suspicion off of Emma. Henry could become an excellent actor someday. 

“Yes, we’re going,” Regina confirmed and chuckled slightly. “Just give me two minutes to get changed, alright?” 

“Okay!” Henry chirped and bared his teeth in a beaming smile. 

Regina chuckled again and gave his hair a fond ruffle as she walked past him. “One would think that I’ve just threatened to cancel Christmas,” she commented as she walked up the stairs. 

Henry waited until his mother was out of earshot. Then he said: “nah, not Christmas. But you almost messed up something even bigger!”

“Kid, you’re a brilliant actor,” Emma complimented. “That could have gone to hell completely!”

“Swear jar.”

“Oops.”

“And you owe me a corndog.”

“I do?”

“Yep. For helping you out when you stood with your mouth open and looked like a goldfish instead of saying something.” 

“Excuse me!” Emma huffed. But Henry had a point. She had totally frozen when Regina had been on the brink of cancelling tonight’s plans. 

Henry snickered. “You know I’m right.”

“You might be,” Emma muttered a bit defiantly.

Henry snickered again, then glanced up the stairs and lowered his voice to a whisper as he murmured: “do you have it?” 

“Yep,” Emma assured. 

“You’re sure?”

“Mhmm. It’s right here in my pocket,” Emma smiled. 

“Good,” Henry said plainly and when he glanced up the stairs again, he very much looked like a man on a mission. 

Now Emma was the one to chuckle. The sound was nervous, though. A pit pitchy.

After a moment Regina came back downstairs. She had changed into a pair of black stockings and a purple knitted dress with a deep V-neck. Her hair had been brushed until it was shining, and she had tied the front section of her hair into a little braid. She looked fantastic as always. “I’m ready,” she announced.

“Cool!” Henry said. “Then lets go! Ma’s gonna buy me a corndog!”

“She is?” Regina asked and tilted her head in surprise.

“Yep. Because he... uhmm, helped me with Neal earlier,” Emma improvised and cursed herself for the “uhmm”. That did not sound truthful at all.

“Okay then,” Regina said lightly, seemingly accepting that explanation. “Well, I suppose that’s okay since you’ve already had...dinner.” 

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s go!” Henry said, jumping to his feet and racing into the hallway to put on his shoes and jacket. 

“He is very enthusiastic,” Regina observed with a chuckle. “Have you secretly been giving him sugar or something?” 

“No, of course not,” Emma said and did her best to make her chuckle sound naturally. Neal squirmed in her arms, and she was quick to put the little boy down on the floor. With Mr. Owl.

“Could have fooled me,” Regina smiled as she gently cupped Emma’s cheek. “Are you ready to leave, my love?” 

“Totally,” Emma assured and instantly leaned into the touch. “You look good tonight.” 

“Thank you. So do you. Very smart,” Regina chuckled. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Does there have to be one?” Emma said lightly and pecked Regina’s lips. “It’s a beautiful evening.” She pecked Regina’s lips again. “I’m spending it with my beautiful girlfriend.” Another peck. “And our   
beautiful boys.” She pecked Regina’s lips a fourth time and lingered for a moment there. 

“Mmm,” Regina murmured against her lips, and Emma immediately forgot everything. Even tonight’s mission. Everything sort of just faded away when she kissed Regina. She cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks and couldn’t resist to deepen the kiss. Just for a moment. She was allowed to do that. She hadn’t even welcomed Regina home from work properly. Time to rectify that. 

Regina hummed into the kiss again, and Emma felt her soft, warm hand find home on her lower back. Emma shivered a bit. That was a soft spot. And Regina damn well knew that. Hence why she was chuckling adorably into the kiss. 

Emma moved her hands up and nestled her fingers in Regina’s soft dark tresses. She wasn’t planning on messing up Regina’s hair. At least not much. Just a smidge. Just for a second. And real sneakily so Regina didn’t notice it. Emma could do that. She could do sneaky. Hell, that was basically what she had been doing all day. Actually, she had been doing sneaky for the past month or so. And it had been absolutely terrifying and scary and-

“Moms, coooome onnn! I can hear you kissing!” Henry complained from the hallway. 

Regina chuckled as she pulled back. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

Emma grinned. “Nope. He isn’t. We better get going before he gets an ulcer or something.”

Regina giggled (yep, giggled!) as she picked up Neal and Mr. Owl and headed into the hallway. Emma followed and soon both women had put on their boots and coats. Emma opted for the grey trench coat she had bought a few weeks ago while Regina shrugged on her blue fur collar coat and gloves. 

“You forgot something,” Emma said with a chuckle as Regina buttoned her coat. 

Regina didn’t seem to know what that something was, so Emma grinned again as she reached up on the hat shelf and grabbed Regina’s blue woolen scarf. She lovingly tied it around Regina’s neck and then smoothened it a bit where it had creased. “There. It’s really cold outside. I don’t want you to end up with a sore throat or anything.” 

“Oh,” Regina said and smiled warmly. “Thank you, my darling.” 

“Are we going or what?” Henry asked impatiently and surprised both women a bit when he swiftly lifted Neal (and Mr. Owl) into the stroller. 

“Lead the way, sweetheart,” Regina hummed. 

And that was exactly what Henry did as the little family left the house and headed out in Steveston’s crisp, fresh autumn air. Emma dawdled on purpose and discreetly moved the secret little item from the pocket in her slacks to the pocket in her coat instead. That was better. Much better. She took a deep breath. Reminded herself to be calm and cool and collected. She wasn’t gonna freak out or panic. She could do this. Of course she could. And she wouldn’t need gloves tonight. Her hands were already clammy as it was. She chuckled hoarsely to herself. 

“Are you coming, my love?” Regina asked softly. 

“Yup,” Emma said and quickly got her hands out of her pockets. She couldn’t draw attention to herself like that. “I’m right behind ya.” 

“Excellent,” Regina said and turned her head. “Henry, sweetheart, wait for your mom. And don’t race with that stroller!”

“But Neal thinks it’s fun,” Henry claimed. 

“I doubt that, dear,” Regina said patiently. “And you could end up... knocking someone down, so please be careful, okay?”

“Okayyyyyy,” the boy mock grumbled, and Emma chuckled as she caught up with her family.

It truly was very beautiful. All the little stalls lined up everywhere. The lanterns in the trees. People walking by with their plastic cups of cider. The fun fair with the carrousel and Ferris wheel and everything. Yes, Steveston’s annual Harvest Festival was beautiful. Emma slipped her fingers in between Regina’s glove clad ones as they walked down the transformed Main Street. 

“It looks beautiful,” the brunette hummed. 

“It does,” Emma smiled and then teasingly added: “do you want a corndog too, babe?” 

Regina chuckled. “No, thank you. You know I’m not too fond of corndogs.”

“Some pie later then?” Emma sweetly offered, knowing full well what the answer was gonna be.

“Well, I can’t possibly say no to that,” Regina said, and her dark eyes sparkled. “What time are we meeting Zelena and Chad again?” 

“First in an hour,” Emma replied. “Gives us plenty of time to see everything.” 

“In an hour?” Regina raised an eyebrow. “Goodness me, that’s a long time. Oh well. Perhaps they can meet us back home if we decide we’ve had enough before the hour is up.” 

“Yeah,” Emma said halfheartedly. Her throat was closing up. And she felt a bit nauseated too. Fucking hell, she was getting nervous! And she absolutely should not be. She could do this. Without being nervous. 

“Can we go and see the Jack-o’- lanterns?” Henry asked. 

“Of course we can, sweetheart,” Regina smiled and gave Emma’s hand a gentle tug. “Come on, my love. Let’s go and see some pumpkins.”

“Sure thing,” Emma said and tried to sound nonchalant. Henry looked up at her and smiled encouragingly at her when Regina didn’t see. Emma did her best to return the smile. 

They headed over to the Jack-o’-lanterns, and it really looked nice, all those carved pumpkins that were lit up by candles. 

“Can we get one?” Henry asked hopefully. “It’s Halloween tonight and we don’t even have a pumpkin!” 

“We’ll buy one before we leave,” Regina promised and rubbed her glove-clad hands together. “We don’t wanna drag it around for the entire night.” 

“Okay,” Henry said and tilted his head at the many pumpkins. Then he glanced back at Regina. “It looks nice. Don’t you think so, mom?” 

“It sure does,” Regina nodded and smiled. “Real nice.” 

“Hoo-oooh!” Neal squealed. He clearly agreed. 

“What do you think, Ma?” Henry asked as he turned to Emma. 

“Yeah,” Emma said hastily and nodded. She had been more focused on looking at Regina. “It looks really nice. And kinda romantic too.”

Regina chuckled amusedly as she glanced at the “scary” faces carved into the pumpkins. “Romantic, you say?”

“Yeah. I meant the candles... not the faces,” Emma clarified and felt a bit dumb. Maybe she had chosen the wrong time to talk about romance. 

But Regina glanced at the candles flickering in the twilight and smiled. “I agree. It is romantic.” She turned to her son. “So, which pumpkin do you want, Henry? Maybe we can ask Leroy to keep it for us until we come back.” 

“That one!” Henry said excitedly and pointed to the biggest, most orange pumpkin that had by far the best scary grimace. 

“That one?” Regina checked. 

“Yep!”

“Okay then. Let’s go ask Leroy,” Regina smiled, and Emma watched as she and Henry made their way over to Leroy and began chatting with him. She saw how Leroy smiled widely, and it didn’t take long before he loudly proclaimed: “anything for you, sister!”. Now Emma was the one to smile. It was no secret that Leroy liked Regina. Everyone in Steveston liked Regina. And Henry. And Neal had long ago charmed his way into everyone’s heart. Emma’s grin widened as she witnessed Leroy bend down, tickle Neal’s cheek and proceed to talk in a high pitched “baby” voice to him. And he was richly rewarded.   
Neal reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. Whilst hooting like an owl. Obviously. Emma was straight up laughing now. Their kid was just too cute for words. After another few minutes of chatting, Regina and Henry thanked Leroy and then returned to Emma. 

“Is he gonna hang on to Mr. Pumpkin for us?” the blonde asked, still grinning. 

“You bet,” Regina said with a smile. “We’re bringing home the nicest pumpkin in all the patch, isn’t that right, Henry?” 

“Yep!”

“Awesome,” Emma said. “Ready to continue, then?”

“We are,” Regina confirmed and adjusted the blue scarf around her neck just a little.

“Can I push the stroller again?” Henry asked hopefully. 

“Yes. If you don’t race,” Regina admonished and teasingly wagged a finger at him. 

“I promise,” Henry snickered and went over to the stroller. He proudly began pushing his little brother, and Emma “aww’ed” out loud. That was just too adorable to witness. 

“Are you ready to continue as well?” Regina half-joked as she took Emma’s hand. 

“You bet. Lead the way, Mills.”

“I rather think I prefer walking next to you instead of leading,” Regina said softly.

As they walked around at the Harvest Festival, the little family saw several familiar faces. They almost ran into Ruby and Dorothy who, judging by the looks they gave each other, rather looked like they ought to be somewhere private and not in public. But Emma was happy to see that Ruby and Dorothy’s relationship was still going well. They looked as in love as ever.

“It’s been a while, you two,” Ruby commented. “Lets hang out soon, yeah?”

“We’d like that,” Regina answered and smiled at her girlfriend. “Right, Emma?” 

“Yeah,” Emma confirmed and smiled at Ruby. 

“Great. Tell you what, why don’t we talk about it tomorrow when you guys come and have breakfast?” 

“Good plan, Rubes,” Emma grinned. “See you guys later.”

“See you,” Dorothy replied and smirked as she jokingly dragged Ruby along. “Come on, baby. Let’s go check out some pumpkins.”

“Right behind you, darlin’,” Ruby snickered and offered Emma and Regina a wave as she and Dorothy disappeared down the street. 

Emma and Regina and Henry all chuckled at that. They continued down the lit up street, and the next people they “ran into” were Isabelle and Robert Gold. Robert greeted them in the same fashion he   
always did, but Isabelle seemed almost unnaturally cheery. That made Emma wonder until Isabelle and Robert left, and Regina chuckled quietly to herself. “Well, well.” 

“What?” Emma asked confused. 

Regina glanced around and then her hands danced in the air as she made a sign Emma vaguely recognized. The sign for “pregnant”. 

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed. “Are you... Are you sure?!”

“Mmm, her cheeks were glowing, and she was wearing an enormous coat,” Regina whispered. “I just thought it was better to be a little discreet about it.” 

Emma laughed. It had been a while since she last had seen Regina use Sign Language. “Well, I’m happy for her.”

“Me, too,” Regina smiled. 

Henry skipped ahead of them, and one time Emma and Regina managed to loose him and Neal in the crowd for ten seconds while they said hello to Elsa and her sister Anna who had come to visit. Once   
they were done talking to Elsa and Anna, Henry was scolded a bit for running off like that, and the boy looked a bit sheepish as he apologized. 

“My, it’s getting cold!” Regina commented as she pulled her coat tighter around herself. “I believe it’s almost cold enough to...snow!”

“You’re silly, mom!” Henry laughed. 

“What about some hot chocolate?” Emma suggested. 

“What a wonderful idea, darling,” Regina praised. “Let’s go and have some hot chocolate. My treat.” 

And so they headed over to the stall that made hot chocolate. 

“Three cups of cocoa with whipped cream, please,” Regina said to Astrid who was in charge of the stall. “Do you have any cinnamon?”

“Cinnamon?” Astrid repeated and looked a bit surprised. “Yes, I believe so.”

“We’ll just need a sprinkle on our cocoa,” Regina chuckled. 

“Yep, just a sprinkle,” Henry added with a grin. 

“Hoo-oooh!” 

“Sorry kiddo,” Emma said and tickled her son’s cheek. “No cocoa for little owls. But maybe a tiny piece of pie later if you’re lucky.” 

“Ooooh!” 

Emma laughed as she crouched down to kiss her boy’s tiny nose and then rubbing her own nose against his for a second. 

Regina and Astrid chitchatted while she made the cocoa, and now and then Henry glanced up at Emma. He smiled in excitement and encouragement, and Emma smiled back. It felt like her stomach was full of butterflies, and she was a little nervous about whether she could actually drink any cocoa or not. Oh well. If she couldn’t, Henry would probably be more than willing to drink it for her. A very valiant boy he was. 

“There we are,” Astrid said briskly. “Three hot chocolates. Sprinkled with cinnamon.” She chuckled. 

Henry immediately grabbed his plastic cup of hot chocolate and took a sip, thoroughly ignoring Regina’s admonishments about it being too warm to drink right away. 

Emma snickered into her own cup of hot chocolate. Taking a small sip, she said: “Mmm! This is really good! Almost better than Eugenia’s.”

“Shh!” Astrid said wide eyed. “She might hear you!”

“And we can’t have that.” Regina chuckled as she too took a little sip. She licked her lips appreciatingly and nodded. “You’re absolutely...right. This is very good cocoa.”

Emma quickly did a double take as she looked at Regina. Then she spluttered slightly. “I’m not saying that you have whipped cream on your nose, beautiful, but-“

“You have whipped cream on your nose, mom!” Henry exclaimed and laughed shamelessly. “You look so funny! Can I take a picture of you?” 

“No, Henry Swan-Mills. You absolutely cannot,” Regina said gravely as she quickly wiped her nose. “Better?” she asked Emma. 

“You looked nice with whipped cream on your nose too,” Emma assured and bared her teeth in a grin. 

Regina shook her head and clicked her tongue in mock disdain. 

Henry couldn’t stop laughing into his cocoa. And even Neal participated and giggled even though he probably didn’t have much of an idea of what his older brother was laughing at. 

Regina sighed and attempted to change the subject by saying: “Henry, since we’re close to the food stalls, do you want that corndog now?” 

“No, I wanna wait,” Henry replied. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? It would be practical to get it now since we’re right by the food stalls.”

“I wanna wait, mom,” Henry said and scrunched up his nose. “Hot chocolate and corndog don’t go well together.”

Regina sighed in that particular way she sometimes did when she found her darling son to be slightly difficult. “Alright then. We’ll wait.”

“Thanks mom,” Henry said innocently and winked up at Emma.

Emma discreetly winked back. No, Henry couldn’t have a corndog right now. That corndog wasn’t just a corndog. It was a secret signal between them. One they had agreed on a week ago. Henry was actually the one who had come up with it. Of course he was. He was such a smart boy. And a hundredth percent dedicated to tonight’s secret mission. Perhaps even a little too dedicated. Everything had to be perfect, and Emma could feel the pressure. Suppose she mucked it up? Suppose she ended up saying the completely wrong thing? Or stuttering her way through what she actually wanted to say? Jesus Christ, that would be absolutely terrible. 

“My love?” 

Emma blinked. “Huh?” 

Regina chuckled warmly. “I was just asking if you’d like a...corndog? Or don’t you like mixing cocoa with corndog either?” 

“Oh.” Emma grinned a bit. “Nah, I’m good, beautiful. I don’t need anything right now. Well, except for a kiss, but I can’t have that because Henry is here...” she made perfect puppy dog eyes

“That’s a pity...” Regina said and pursed her lips in feigned sadness. She turned her head and looked at her son. “Not even a small one?” 

“Pretty please?” Emma added. 

“Ooookay,” Henry groaned. “As long as you don’t-“

“Don’t say it,” Emma warned. 

“Suck faces,” Henry defiantly finished his sentence. 

“How dare you,” Regina laughed. “We never do that!”

“Yes you do!” Henry exclaimed. “Last night after I had gone to bed and came back to have some water!”

Emma and Regina looked at each other, properly chastened. There was a teeny tiny possibility that they might have been doing that. 

Henry cackled into his cocoa. “Just kiss each other, moms. But not too long, please.” 

Emma smirked at her girlfriend as she stepped forward and pecked her lips once. “There. That was a teeny tiny kiss, wasn’t it, kid?” 

“Acceptable,” Henry joked. 

“You’re awful,” Emma said with a grin as she wrapped an arm around Regina. 

“Can I take a picture of you guys?” Henry asked with an adorably tilt of his head. “You look really cute like that.”

Emma and Regina looked at each other once more, and Regina nodded once. 

“Knock yourself out, kid,” Emma grinned. “But make it a good one, okay?” 

“I promise,” Henry assured as he found his phone in his pocket and sat his cocoa down on the little table. “Smile, moms!”

Emma and Regina did just that, and when Henry flipped the screen, Emma had to admit that it was a damn good one. 

“Can I take one of you three now?” Regina asked. “I want a memory of this wonderful evening.” 

Emma couldn’t choke back a grin as she and Henry agreed to one more picture. Regina was gonna remember this night, alright! The blonde lifted Neal out of the stroller, kissed his cheek and instructed him to “look at mommy!”. Neal did just that, and he was giggling happily at the funny sounds Regina was making in order to keep his attention. 

“Perfect!” Regina said warmly as she took the picture. “Absolutely perfect.” 

“Can I see?” Henry asked eagerly and ran over to his mother. He grinned as he saw the picture and ordered Emma to come and see. 

Emma felt utterly warm and ridiculous as she looked at the picture of herself and Henry and Neal. All three of them were smiling happily. “We gotta frame that,” she pointed out. 

“Absolutely,” Regina agreed. 

“If you’d like, I could take one of all four of you together,” Astrid graciously offered. 

“Yes!” Henry said before either of his two moms could get the chance to either say yes or no.

“I guess that means we’re having our picture taken,” Regina said mildly and gave Emma a soft nudge. “Are you ready to smile for the dicky bird, miss Swan?”

“Oh my god, don’t ever say that again!” Emma begged and tried to smile and not grimace. 

Regina chuckled amusedly and wrapped an arm tightly around Emma’s waist as Astrid took the picture of them.

Once the cocoa had been drunken, the little family did a bit more walking. They explored all the little stalls that had popped up overnight, and they ended up buying three sets of clothes for Neal. Not that   
he needed it, but they couldn’t help it. Nor could they help buying him a stuffed owl. Another stuffed owl. Henry stumbled upon something as rare as a stuffed swan, and he didn’t even have to beg Regina for it. She bought it for him right on the spot. 

“Nice,” Emma complimented with a grin when Henry got his swan. “What’s his name?”

“I dunno. SHE hasn’t told me yet,” Henry said, looking like he was mildly scolding Emma. 

The blonde chuckled.

Regina tugged at her coat to wrap it tighter around herself. She then shivered lightly. “Aww,” Emma cooed with a chuckle as she wrapped an arm around Regina. “Feeling cold, beautiful?” 

“Yes,” Regina said simply. “I’m still voting that we head home and meet Zelena and Chad there.”

“But mom, we’re having fun!” Henry proclaimed with a dramatic whine. 

“I know, honey, but it’s also so cold tonight,” Regina said patiently. “And little Robyn isn’t that old yet. It may be very cold for her.” 

“I’m sure Zelena and Chad will be here in a moment,” Emma said quickly. “Let’s just...walk around for a bit longer, yeah?”

Regina tilted her head. “You think so?”

“Yeah, I really do.” Really, really do!

“Hmm. Okay then,” Regina said with a slight nod. “I suppose we can stay a bit longer. After all, this only happens once a year.”

“Exactly,” Emma sad and felt utterly relieved. Regina seemed very determined to bust the blonde’s secret plans for tonight. Something they would laugh at later, Emma was sure. 

“Awesome!” Henry grinned. “Plus, I haven’t had my corndog yet!”

“Oh yes, that is very important,” Regina said a bit sardonically and gave Henry’s hair a fond ruffle. 

Emma had to suffocate a chuckle. Hell yeah, the corndog was important! The corndog was actually the most important thing ever tonight! Well, except for that little secret Emma was carrying around in her pocket. 

“Should we buy some Christmas ornaments?” Regina mused. “I know it’s a bit soon, but I saw a stall selling them earlier...”

“That’s a great idea, babe,” Emma smiled. “I’m all for Christmas ornaments.”

“Me, too!” Henry grinned. 

So they headed to the stall that sold Christmas ornaments and ended up buying far too many. Or so Regina claimed. After all, what would they do with so many Christmas ornaments? Henry got accused of being “smart” when he flatly stated: “decorate the tree?” 

Emma laughed at that while Regina scowled and reminded Henry to mind his ‘tude. Yes, she actually said that, and it only made Emma laugh even harder and the blonde claimed that Regina sounded like   
she was from “the hood”. 

“It’s very attractive,” Emma said when Henry was well out of earshot and looking at decorative Christmas angels they had absolutely no need for. 

“Is it indeed?” Regina said and smirked in that particular way Emma so favored. 

“It is,” Emma hummed and slipped her finger in between Regina’s. 

“Well, I’m glad you like it, miss Swan,” Regina said. Her voice went a bit rougher, and now she was definitely drawling a bit. Emma suddenly felt rather weak. 

“Mills,” she groaned. “You cannot take that tone with me when we’re out and about. “It’s not fair!”

“And which tone is that, my love?” Regina asked, still drawling. 

“You know which one,” Emma huffed. 

“No, I really don’t,” Regina chuckled. “You have to tell me, darling.” 

“Your... bedroom tone,” Emma mumbled and felt how her face grew hot. 

“Oh?” Regina chuckled again. “I have a bedroom tone?”

Emma huffed. “Oh please! You damn well already know you have a bedroom tone!”

“Actually, I had no idea,” Regina smirked. But the glint in her eyes certainly suggested otherwise. 

“Mom! Can we get some of these?” Henry asked, ruthlessly interrupting their flirting. 

“Christmas angels?” Regina asked amusedly. “I don’t think we have any need for Christmas angels, my little prince.” 

“Nah, not the Christmas angels,” Henry said as he came over and tugged at his mother’s sleeve. “These guys over here!”

Emma and Regina both headed over there to take a look at what Henry had found. It turned out to be nutcrackers. Not actual nutcrackers, but neat figures carved in wood. “They’re nice,” Regina nodded.   
“But what is the purpose?”

“I dunno...” Henry blushed a bit. “I just think they’re nice.”

“Oh I see,” Regina smiled. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t harm to get one. Which one do you like best?” 

“This one!” Henry exclaimed as he grabbed one of the figurines. This particular nutcracker had a red “velvet” coat on with golden buttons. “He looks just like the one in Ma’s story!”

“So he does,” Regina nodded. “Let’s get him.”

Henry got his nutcracker and was delighted, and the little family continued exploring the Harvest Festival. Emma and Henry shamelessly dragged out the time. And dragged Regina along to all the little stalls they could find. Neal had fallen asleep in his stroller long ago, and Regina seemed amused at Emma and Henry’s enthusiasm about the Harvest Festival. Amused and definitely unsuspecting that this was one big ploy. A wicked plan made by Emma and Henry in the hours when Regina was at work. Kept under wraps for a month, damn nearly two months and the source of sneaky whispering and secret gazes exchanged during dinner. But not for much longer now. The lanterns by the Ferris wheel was switched on as well at the little lights adorning the Ferris wheel itself, and Henry reached out and gave Emma’s wrist a slight pinch. Emma was quick to turn her head and her butterflies fluttered anxiously in her belly when she spotted that the lights had been switched on. Then she pinched Henry’s wrist back. It was showtime. 

“Mom, can I have my corndog now?” Henry asked sweetly and innocently. 

“Now?” Regina frowned. “Sweetheart, we’re nowhere near the food stalls.”

“You promised me!” Henry exclaimed, and Emma saw Regina’s jaw tighten slightly. The blonde felt guilty and hoped that Henry wouldn’t get in trouble for his naughty behavior. He was doing it for Emma. 

“Yes, I suppose I did,” Regina said and appeared to be quelling a sigh. “Very well. Let’s go and get your corndog. And then I think we’ll...be calling Zelena to hear if she and Chad will be here soon. I’m starting to freeze.” 

They turned around and walked towards the food stalls. And the Ferris wheel. Emma discreetly reached out and gave Henry’s hand a little squeeze. He had been playing his part beautifully tonight. And he knew it. He sneakily grinned up at her. 

“Do you want a corndog too, my love?” Regina asked and sounded a bit tired. 

“Nah, I think I’m good,” Emma said distractedly as she secretly patted her pocket. Yep, still there. But damn, she was getting nervous now! Almost on-the-verge-of-getting-sick nervous. What if she somehow mucked this up? What if she actually did?! Jesus Christ. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Pull yourself together, Swan! She was going to do this. And she was going to do this the right way. The perfect way. And it was going to be wonderful. The fairytale moment she had envisioned for a while. She took another deep breath and tugged at the lapels of her coat. 

They reached the food stalls. Henry got his corndog and munched happily on it, and Emma knew she had to be patient for a little while. Her suggestion had to sound spontaneous and not at all like she had planned it beforehand. Which meant that she had to let Henry consume more than just three bites of his corndog. The blonde shifted a bit next to Regina. Henry glared at her in warning, silently admonishing her to act natural and not like a fool. Emma tipped her chin up and did her best to follow Henry’s silent order. 

They chitchatted, and as far as Emma could judge, the conversation flowed perfectly naturally between them. Well, at least between Regina and Henry. Emma was struggled to be natural. Her voice sounded high pitched and nervous, and she silently cursed herself. She was supposed to sound natural, damnit!

Regina shivered a bit in her coat and tugged the sleeve up to glance at her wristwatch. “Five more minutes and I’ll call Zelena and tell her that we should meet back at our place instead.” 

Henry narrowed his eyes at Emma, giving her what could only be described as a poignant look. Emma nodded very slightly. She knew that time was running out and she had to act soon if she didn’t want to mess this up. 

So once those five minutes were up, and Henry was half-way through his corndog, Emma tried to be as nonchalant as possible as she asked: “hey kid, you wanna take a ride in the Ferris wheel with me?” 

For a split second, she could see the hint of a proud smile on Henry’s lips, but then the talented Mr. Swan-Mills found a completely different attitude as he scowled and held up his corndog. “I’m eating, Ma!” he flatly pointed out. 

“Can’t you just finish that real quickly?” Emma asked, following their script to perfection. 

“I have half a corndog left!” he exclaimed and scowled again. “I can’t just shove it down my throat, Ma!”

“But I really wanna go for a ride in the Ferris wheel before we leave!” Emma whined and did her best to sound natural. 

“Ask someone else. I’m eating,” Henry said flatly and took another big bite of the corndog. 

“Seriously?” the blonde groaned. “I love food as much as you do, kid, but rejecting a ride in the Ferris wheel? That’s just-“

“Ask someone else,” Henry scowled. “And stop bullying me!”

“But I don’t have anyone to ask...” Emma whined dramatically and looked pleadingly at Regina. “Babe?” 

Regina glanced at the Ferris wheel and pursed her lips. “We’ve got time to wait until Henry is done eating, my darling.” 

Damnit! 

“But I don’t wanna,” Henry stated firmly. 

Regina tilted her head. “Why ever not? You usually like the Ferris wheel, honey.” 

Henry shrugged. “I still do. But I don’t want you guys to wait for me. I’ll finish my corndog while you two go for a ride in the Ferris wheel.”

Regina chuckled. “That’s sweet of you, honey, but I can’t go. We can’t both leave Neal.” 

“Uhm, hello?!” Henry huffed. “I can watch him!”

“Henry-“

“Mom, seriously, you guys will only be gone for a few minutes, and I’m a big boy. I can watch my brother.” 

Regina tilted her head now. “Are you sure?”

“Just ride the Ferris wheel with Ma, okay!” Henry sternly ordered.

“Henry Swan-Mills-“ Regina started and narrowed her eyes.

“It could be really awesome if you wanted to go with me,” Emma hastily added, trying her best to soften Henry’s exclamation. She flashed him a sheepish smile. She was sorry that she was getting him in   
trouble with his mom. 

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Please?” Emma sweetly added, batting her green eyes at Regina and hoped that she was giving her perfect puppy dog eyes.

“Okay...” Regina said, now glancing between Henry and Emma in a confused ‘what on earth is going on?’-manner. Emma hoped that she didn’t suspect anything. 

“Was that a yes?” Emma asked hopefully and sweetly. 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Regina said with a slight sigh. “Our son seems more focused on his relationship with his corndog...”

“Yup,” Henry said and took another big bite of the corndog to emphasize. 

“Please don’t.... stuff your mouth, sweetheart,” Regina gently admonished. “There’s a bottle of water in Neal’s pram if you need-“

“Mom.”

“Come on, babe,” Emma said and took Regina’s glove clad hand. “Let’s brave the Ferris wheel.”

Regina nodded and told Henry: “we’ll be right back.” then she graciously allowed Emma to gently tug her towards the Ferris wheel. 

Henry flashed Emma a grin and mouthed something that could have been ‘finally!’

Emma felt that anxious flutter as she and Regina went the rest of the way over to the Ferris wheel. 

“Hello there!” Billy who was in charge of the Ferris wheel cheerfully greeted. “Just the two of you?”

“Yes,” Regina said and glanced at the cabin. “Oh. Not as small as I feared. Excellent.” Billy opened the gate for her, and while she was wiggling into the cabin, Emma discreetly leaned in and murmured to Billy: “at the very top.” 

“You’ve got it,” Billy chuckled conspiratorially and gave her a slight pat on the back. “In you go.”

Emma followed Regina inside the Ferris wheel cabin and plopped down on the bench across Regina. Billy closed the little metal gate behind them and pulled a lever. The right lever. The Ferris wheel moved, and their little cabin was slowly making its way to the very top. 

“And up we go,” Regina said a bit jokingly as she leaned back against the wood bench that made it out for a seat. She shifted a bit and made a face. “Could have done with a....pillow or something.” 

“Sore ass, lovely?” Emma quipped with a snicker. 

“Cold,” Regina corrected and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emma who was still sitting on the bench across from the brunette. “What are you doing all the way over there?” 

“What? Oh,” Emma shrugged lightly and pretended that her sitting position wasn’t deliberate. “I didn’t think about that.” She glanced over the little metal gate. Steveston was getting smaller and smaller the higher they soared. 

“So, are you gonna come over here?” Regina half-chuckled. 

“Nah,” Emma smirked. “Not enough room on the bench for two, Mills.” 

“Alright,” Regina said, and Emma could hear that little hint of uncertainty in her voice. “Am I being paranoid...or are you acting a little strange tonight, my love?” 

“Strange?” Emma echoed, feigning confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I just think that both you and-“ Regina shook her head. “No, you know what. Never mind. I’m just being silly.” She cleared her throat. “This is....nice.”

“It is,” Emma agreed and had to bite her tongue. Regina was not being silly. Not ever!

“It’s been a nice....evening,” Regina said softly and flashed Emma a smile. “A perfect evening. I’m glad you and Henry convinced me to go anyway.”

“Me, too!” Emma said and returned the smile. “It would have been a shame to miss all of this.” a big, fucking shame!

“It would,” Regina nodded, briefly glancing down, making a face and then hastily looking back at Emma again. She still wasn’t overly fond of heights, and Emma knew that. 

“I’m glad you went with me, lovely,” Emma said, stretching forward and reaching out so she could brush her fingers lightly against Regina’s. 

“You’re welcome,” Regina smiled. “As long as it’s not going too fast, it’s okay.”

“Good. That’s good.” Yes, the Ferris wheel was indeed taking them to the top in a very, very slow pace, and Emma was actually pretty grateful for that. The effect wouldn’t be the same if the ride in the   
Ferris wheel was over with in a flash. Good old Billy. Emma knew that involving him in her plans had been the right choice to make. 

Regina frowned a bit. “Isn’t it odd that we’re....the only people on the Ferris wheel? Shouldn’t it be full of children?”

“You’re right, that IS a bit strange,” Emma said with a nod and suppressed a smile. No, it wasn’t. There was a reason why the Ferris wheel was empty tonight. A damn good reason. Billy was a pal. That was   
the reason.

Regina hummed a bit absentmindedly as she looked up at the starry sky. She tugged a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Have I mentioned that you look awesome tonight?” Emma asked. 

Regina chuckled. “I think so?” 

“You look fantastic!” Emma said for good measurement. 

Another deep, rich chuckle. “Thank you, my darling. So...do you.”

“You think so?” Emma teased. 

“You know I do,” Regina said and mock scowled. 

It was Emma’s turn to snicker. 

“It was a bit odd that Henry didn’t want to come along,” Regina observed and tilted her head ever so slightly. 

“There wouldn’t have been enough room in here for three people anyway,” Emma teased and felt like a master improviser. 

Regina clicked her tongue in mock disdain. “You know what I mean. He’s usually all for Ferris wheels.” 

Emma leaned forward slightly again. “Maybe he was just trying to give us a bit of alone time? We haven’t had a lot of that tonight.” she could say that. That wasn’t dangerous. 

“You’re right. We haven’t. How considerate of him,” Regina snickered and leaned forward as well so she could peck Emma’s lips lightly. 

Emma pecked right back. Regina’s lipstick tasted of chocolate tonight for some reason. Delicious. Maybe it was the remains of the hot chocolate they had earlier. And her hair smelled awesome too. Of that apple scented shampoo. And her skin! Mmm! Some sort of exotic fruit Emma couldn’t remember the name of right now. 

Regina chuckled softly as she pecked Emma’s lips once more and then shifted to pull back. 

“No, stay where you are,” Emma almost moaned. “You smell fantastic!” 

“Is that...so?” Regina lightly teased as she “stole” yet another kiss from Emma’s lips and then pulled back. She pulled her fur collar coat closer together around herself, tugged a lock of hair behind her ear again. 

Emma’s heart started to hammer in her chest. They were almost at the top of the Ferris wheel now. Almost showtime. Jesus Christ! The butterfly of anxiety kept flapping around somewhere in her belly, and Emma silently ordered herself to be calm. 

Up, up, up they went. Slowly, ever so slowly until they were right at the top. Steveston looked teeny tiny. The Ferris wheel stopped and left their little cabin hanging still in the air.

“Why are we...stopping?” Regina questioned and raised an eyebrow. 

“Part of the ride?” Emma offered. It was half-assed. 

And Regina didn’t look very convinced either. Emma couldn’t blame her. “Seems rather odd given that we’re the only people here. Isn’t stopping at the highest point something they do to thrill the children?”

Man, she had such good arguments tonight! 

“You’re right,” Emma conceded and wetted her lips before continuing: “the Ferris wheel stopping like this isn’t a part of the ride.”

“It’s not?” Regina was raising an eyebrow now. 

“No. Billy stopped the Ferris wheel because I asked him to,” Emma said and felt oh so tempted to check her pocket just. One. Last. Time. But she knew she didn’t have to. She already knew it was there. She could feel it. 

“You did?” Regina frowned. “Why?” 

“Because I, uhh, need to talk to you,” Emma wheeled and almost cringed. That wasn’t half as smooth as she hoped for. 

“And you felt it was necessary to...lure me into a Ferris wheel for that?” Regina asked incredulously.

”Yeah. It’s a pretty important talk,” Emma said truthfully. 

Something in Regina’s jaw tightened. “Okay...” she said slowly. “Is... Is everything okay?” 

“It is,” Emma said immediately and leaned forward so she could brush her fingers against Regina’s. “It’s not that kind of talk, lovely.” 

“Oh. Okay,” Regina visibly relaxed again. “Then, what is it?”

Emma took a deep breath and kept her fingers where they were so they could just barely touch Regina’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you... too,” Regina said and chuckled lightly. “You could have told me that in the street, my darling. You didn’t have to bring me all the way up here to tell me that.”

“No, that’s not what I want to say,” Emma blurted. “Or, it is. It’s the essence of what I want to say, but not what I was planning on saying first-“ she shook her head when she realized that she was rambling. “Damn. This is hard.” 

Regina, bless her, looked politely confused and curious. 

“I love you,” Emma said again. “I’ve loved you for a very long time now.” She took a deep breath and made sure to look Regina in the eyes as she continued. “When we first met on the train, my first thought was that the woman sitting across me was absolutely beautiful. I’m thinking the same tonight, by the way. When you first used your phone to communicate with me, I was intrigued and wanted to know more. When we started to communicate more, I was happy because it meant that my trip to Vancouver wouldn’t be as boring as I had dreaded. When I witnessed you storming out of the bathroom in tears, I felt worried. Probably a lot more than I should have been considering that we were essentially strangers at the time. When we arrived at Vancouver station, I felt disappointed that the journey wasn’t longer because I didn’t want to lose contact with you.” She flashed Regina a smile. 

Regina smiled back, and Emma continued her speech: 

“When I saw you with Henry at the station with Henry, I realized that you were a mother. And an extremely good one too. Normally, that would have scared me off, because I had never been interested in a woman who had a child before. When you said yes to giving me your phone number, I could have jumped up and down like an idiot-“ Emma chuckled lightly. “That was how happy I was. I started to look forward to our coffee appointments. They became extremely important to me. As did the post-it notes you used to communicate with me. For every single meeting, I discovered more layers of you, but I also saw more and more of you. And I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. That someone could be so wonderful and smart and beautiful and unique-“

“Emma, I-“

“I haven’t finished yet, my love,” Emma gently interrupted her. She cleared her throat and then continued: “I literally had the biggest crush on you. You reduced me to sixteen year old blushing schoolgirl- you actually still do that, by the way-. And seeing you being Henry’s mother... I can still remember the Harvest Festival I invited you and the kid to. I was blown away by both of you. I saw a mother and a son with an incredibly close bond. I saw a kid who adores his mother, and a mother who would do anything for him. But it wasn’t until we went to a classical concert together that something inside me shifted. You looked so beautiful that night. It took my breath away. But it wasn’t just that. There was this woman singing on stage, and you were crying. You were crying while she was singing. You were crying, and afterwards you were embarrassed about it. But it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and it was right then I realized that I had fallen in love with you. Completely and utterly. I kissed you for the first time that night.” she gently touched Regina’s hand once more. “Today I know that you weren’t completely ready to kissed then, but-“

“It was perfect,” Regina whispered. 

“It was,” Emma agreed. “And then things happened, didn’t they? We didn’t see each other for three weeks, and no, I’m not about to talk a whole lot about that. At least not the bad stuff. Instead I’m going to talk about how that was the first time I saw how protective you are over those you care about. You willingly removed yourself from me in order to protect me.” 

Regina flashed her a slight wobbly smile. 

“But like I said, I’m not going to talk about those three weeks,” Emma continued. “Instead I’m going to talk about the time afterwards. About how you signed something to me in a cabin in Salmon Arms...” 

“I remember that,” Regina said softly. 

“So do I. And it was killing me that I didn’t know what it was,” Emma chuckled. “But eventually, I found out, didn’t I? You told me what it meant. That you had fallen in love with me. And let me tell you, that was the happiest moment in my entire fucking life!” she chuckled lightly once more but then grew serious. “But you also told me that it scared you. That you hadn’t expected to ever feel like that again, and we agreed to take it slow. One day at the time, I believe was the exact phrasing. And we came up with something else. Replace the bad touches with the good ones. I guess you could say I made it a mission. To woo you like I had never wooed anyone before. And I did pretty good, didn’t I?”

“You sure...did,” Regina smiled. “You still do.”

“There were so many kisses after that,” Emma chuckled. “I remember every single one of them.”

“Me, too.” 

“And eventually, there were these...phone calls as well,” Emma continued softly. “Very special phone calls.” 

“The most important phone calls in my life,” Regina said plainly. “You restored something inside me.” 

“Sometimes I have to pinch myself,” Emma said gently. “Sometimes I have to remind myself that you actually opened your heart to me. That this-“ she gestured lightly towards Regina. “Is real. The way we’ve shared a bed and cuddled and co-slept the entire night. The way you trusted me enough to let me lie on top of you. The way you confessed your love by writing on my back. The way Sunday dinners and dessert in front of the fireplace became a part of my life. The way all three of us, you, me and Henry, slowly but steadily became a unity. How you let me help you when things are hard. How we’ve both been through so much in our life and still manage. How you manage to be gentlest, most wonderful, loving person I have ever met. Your bravery. You are undoubtedly the bravest woman I have ever met. I know you don’t always see it or believe it, but every day, I marvel at your bravery. At the way you just... continue. Good truly can come from broken, and I’ve never known anyone who is as good as you are, beautiful. You make my life better every single day.” 

Regina wiped her cheeks and flashed Emma a tearful little smile. 

“We went from strangers on a train to something completely else,” Emma said, voice rough with emotion now. “When I left Toronto, I knew what I was running away from. I just didn’t know what I was running towards. I had no idea that a tap on my shoulder would actually be my fate. How a couple of post-its would evolve and become the single most important messages in my life...”

“Emma,” Regina said softly. Just that. 

“Before I met you, I thought that words were essential in a relationship,” Emma gently continued. “You taught me that it wasn’t. I’ve learned...so much from you. I’ve learned what it means to have a family. I’ve learned what love is. And I’ve learned how to love. Because of you, I’m a part of something bigger. Because of you, I’m the mother of the brightest ten year old I’ve ever met, and the sweetest little owl ever.”

Regina chuckled wetly.

“When I ran away from Toronto, I ran away from h-home,” Emma said. She was openly crying. “But I also found home. I was a lost girl, and you found me. Exactly how I found you. We find each other every single day, and I constantly discover new things I love about you. Yesterday it was the way you nibble on your lower lip when you concentrate, and today it’s the way you scrunch up your nose when Henry teases you. I don’t know what it’s gonna be tomorrow, but I know I can’t wait to find out.” 

Regina sniffled and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. 

“When you spoke at that event- I’ll never be over that, by the way- you said that you thought of the sun when you thought of me. Tonight I’m asking you to give me the chance to be the sun in your life f-forever,” Emma took a deep breath. “I’m asking you to be my home, my safe harbor, and in return I’ll love the hell out of you. I’ll make it my life’s mission to keep your heart safe. To be by your side no matter what, and make sure you know you’re loved every single day.” Emma’s hands trembled as she reached within the pocket of her coat and finally, finally, found that little velvet box she had kept hidden there for three days now. She popped the lid open, revealed the ring with the deep purple diamond that was nestled inside the velvet box. With some trouble she stood from the bench and knelt down on the small cramped space that made it out for the floor in the Ferris wheel wagon. And then she looked back up at Regina, smiled through her tears but made sure her voice was steady and strong as she asked the most important question in her life: “Regina Maria Mills. My soulmate. My home. Will you marry me?” 

Regina stared speechless at the ring in the box. The ring her father once had given her mother. The ring she thought was gone forever. She was crying but smiling all the same, and even though it was a whisper, her voice was still completely audible as she said: “yes.”

“Yeah?” Emma asked, all thoughts of the speech she so neatly had prepared disappeared, and she became goofy for just a moment. And eager to confirm that she had heard correct the first time. 

“Yes, Emma Swan,” Regina said with a voice that was thick from emotion. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Emma’s cheeks hurt from smiling that wide as she attempted to slide the ring on Regina’s finger like the age old tradition bade her. But there was just one problem...

“Oh,” she snickered. “Might wanna take your glove off, beautiful.”

“Oh,” Regina echoed, and her cheeks pinked so beautifully as she hastily ripped off her glove and lightly stretched out her bare hand. 

Emma gently slid the ring on Regina’s left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Of course it was. Emma had gotten the ring re-sized so it would fit Regina’s finger. “I love you,” she said as she pressed a kiss to Regina’s knuckles. 

“I love you too!” Regina half-sobbed and her chin quivered as she smiled at Emma. “Come here!”

Emma rose from her kneeling position on the floor. Her knee made an audible clicking sound as she moved to sit next to Regina on the bench, and she almost made a bad joke about being too old to be on her knees. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. Not when Regina cupped her face so gentle and lovingly and then kissed her. Really kissed her. Emma could taste the saltiness of the fresh tears on Regina’s soft lips, and the blonde poured all her love into it as she kissed her....her fiancé. Holy shit, Regina was her fiancé! They were...They were going to get married. God! Emma had been so focused on delivering the perfect proposal. On putting her masterplan in action. But now... now she was fully grasping the fact that she and Regina were getting married. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and deepened the kiss. She was only partially aware that the Ferris wheel had started to move again. She didn’t care. She just wanted to kiss Regina. And keep kissing and kissing and kissing her! She would never ever get enough of Regina’s kisses. Regina’s lips were still salty, and Emma guessed that the tears were still flowing. Happy tears. The best kind of tears. Regina still had her hands on her cheeks. 

One bare and warm, and one glove-clad and leathery and Emma couldn’t help but laugh because it was a bit ridiculous. It felt like she was going to explode with happiness. Her chest was gonna crack and her heart was gonna pop right out. She was going to be Regina’s wife. Emma Swan-Mills. Or Emma Mills. That had a nice ring to it as well. Mrs. Emma Mills. 

They didn’t stop before both of them were quite breathless. Regina was actually panting slightly when they finally parted. Emma didn’t move. Nor did she let go of Regina’s hand. The hand that was now carrying the ring. “I love you,” she said quite unnecessarily.

“I love...y-y-you too,” Regina said, and her voice trembled. She looked down at the ring now adorning her finger. “That’s....that’s the ring my father gave m-my mother. I thought I had lost it during the move from Montreal to Vancouver. How did you...?” 

“Zelena,” Emma said simply and chuckled. “She had it.”

“Zelena?” Regina was confused. “I.... I don’t understand.”

Emma didn’t want to talk about *him* tonight, but she couldn’t see how else she could explain Zelena’s thievery. She wetted her lips. “When...When he was going to propose-“

“You can say Killian, my love,” Regina gently interrupted with a soft squeeze to Emma’s hand. “It’s completely fine. I won’t break. Nor will it ruin how happy I am.”

Emma squeezed back and then explained: “when Killian was going to propose to you, he asked Zelena if she knew where the ring your father gave your mother was. He wanted to use it. And Zelena... she told me she had a bad feeling, so she lied to him and told him that she didn’t know where the ring was. And then she went upstairs and err...took it from you. And held onto it. Until about seven months ago where she gave it to me.”

“She stole it,” Regina chuckled. 

“Well, essentially. Yeah. She did.”

“And I’m glad she did,” Regina murmured. “This ring means so much to me. It shows how fiercely my father loved my mother, and I would have been heartbroken if Killian had been the one to use it to propose to me. The ring would have ended up symbolizing something terrible. It would have lost its meaning and I would have been heartbroken.” She gently stroked Emma’s cheek. “This ring was meant to be given to me by you and nobody else.” 

“I love you,” Emma said again.

“I love you too, my darling,” Regina smiled and added as an afterthought: “fiancé.” 

“I like that word a lot,” Emma grinned. “Tell me, did you really not see this coming?” 

“No,” Regina said with a shake of her head. “I knew that something strange was going on tonight. I just couldn’t pinpoint what it was.”

Emma chuckled. “Gotcha!” 

“Henry knows, doesn’t he?” Regina asked and Emma could almost hear the lightbulb switch on. 

“Yeah. He does.”

“Of course he does,” Regina said with a laugh. “How long have you two been conspiring?” 

“For a month.”

“A month?!”

“Yep. A month.

“My goodness...” Regina said and shook her head again. “A whole month?!”

Emma offered a light shrug. “I wanted it to be perfect.”

“It was,” Regina said softly and squeezed Emma’s hand. “It really was.”

They were slowly on their way down again, but suddenly their Ferris wheel moved entirely too fast. Regina gasped in sheer terror while Emma cursed and clutched at Regina’s hand for dear life. As their little Ferris wheel cabin moved entirely too fast through the air, Emma literally saw her life flash before her eyes. This was not how things were supposed to go, damnit! 

“What the hell?!” she half-yelled, squeezing Regina’s hand tightly. She almost felt a bit nauseated now. And genuinely afraid that she was going to, you know, die in a Ferris wheel! She and Regina were literally squished together because of the high speed, and Emma’s hair was blowing in the wind.

But then, as quickly as it had begun, the Ferris wheel slowed down and began moving in a normal, slow pace. They were quite close to the ground now, and Emma could hear Billy curse loudly whilst yelling something to his assistant about the “wrong lever!” 

“Jesus Christ!” Emma hissed, releasing the breath she had been holding. 

“That just went from being the happiest moment in my life, to the most terrifying,” Regina said dully. She was as white as a sheet. 

“Jesus Christ!” Emma repeated and released her tight grip on Regina’s hand. “Are you okay?!”

“I think so. Just give me a....moment to restart my heart,” Regina joked. “That scared the crap out of me.”

“Swear jar,” Emma meekly joked.

Regina laughed throatily. 

“Please tell me this didn’t ruin the moment,” Emma begged. 

“So, taking me for a spin was not a part of your plan?” Regina asked. 

“No!” Emma spluttered and rushed to assure. “God no! I’d never-“

Regina interrupted her by laughing again. “I know, my love. I was just....kidding.”

“Oh,” Emma snickered too. “Well, that was pretty memorable, huh?” 

Regina chuckled as she lightly put her hand over Emma’s. “Definitely memorable, darling.”

Emma grinned like an idiot as she looked down at the ring on Regina’s finger.

Regina tugged off her other glove, and Emma grinned again, because Regina looked a little silly wearing just one glove. 

Their little cabin reached the ground, and Billy immediately started apologizing profusely as he opened the little metal gate for them. “I am so sorry about that! My assistant-“

“It was an accident,” Regina gently finished the sentence with a chuckle.

“And you didn’t ruin anything,” Emma added with a grin. 

Billy visibly relaxed at that. Then he smiled as he glanced at Regina’s left hand. “Then I suppose a congratulations is in order?”

“It is,” Regina confirmed. “Thank you.” 

He smiled as he held the metal gate open for them, and Emma and Regina rose from the little bench. Emma’s legs still felt a bit like jello as she followed Regina. Because she had been nervous, and because she thought she was going to die for a moment there. The two women wormed their way around the small queue, and they found Henry anxiously waiting for them near one of the benches. 

“Moms!” he exclaimed so loudly Neal’s head popped up. He had been peacefully asleep in his pram. But Henry paid no attention to that as he hurried over to them. 

“The Ferris wheel suddenly started spinning real fast!” Henry said wide eyed and worried. “What happened?!” 

“Minor error. We’re fine,” Regina assured. “But I suddenly remembered why I don’t like heights.” 

“Yeah, that was one hell of a ride,” Emma said a bit meekly. Seriously, she was still shaky. 

Henry gave her a rather poignant look but didn’t say anything. He just waited impatiently. 

Regina chuckled once more and assured their son: “I said yes, Henry. Don’t worry.” 

A huge grin spread on Henry’s face, and he beamed as he looked at Emma. “You asked her!” 

“I did,” Emma confirmed and grinned right back at her. “Good thing she said yes, huh?” 

Regina gave her a nudge and scowled. “I do hope you’re not doubting my answer.”

“Actually, I was more nervous about screwing up,” Emma said truthfully.

“You didn’t,” Regina said softly. “You gave me the most perfect, romantic proposal, Emma, and I couldn’t be happier.” She turned her head and pecked Emma’s cheek lightly. 

Emma blushed with happiness and pride as she wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist and gave her a soft squeeze. 

“Operation Ferris wheel is done,” Henry said satisfied and grinned at his moms. “Now comes Operation Next Chapter.” 

“The wedding?” Regina guessed and smiled as she lifted Neal out of the pram. 

“Yup,” Henry confirmed. “Are you guys going to get married in a church?”

“A church?” Regina chuckled as she balanced Neal on her hip. “We’ve been engaged for five minutes, honey. I don’t think we’ve....thought about any of that yet. I know I haven’t.”

Henry shifted his focus to Emma. “Ma? Have you thought about where the wedding’s gonna be?” 

“Not really,” Emma said lightly. “I’ve been thinking more about the honeymoon.” She said it without thinking much of it, and Regina raised an eyebrow, silently warning Emma about little ears present. 

“Where I want to take you,” Emma quickly clarified. Nothing else, god no!

“Oh,” Regina said. “Do tell, my darling.”

“I actually have many suggestions,” Emma admitted now a bit sheepish. “And a whole list at home. Not that I was trying to decide where we were going beforehand-“

“I know, darling. I know,” Regina gently interrupted and took Emma’s hand. “You were just excited.” 

“Exactly.”

Henry glanced down at Regina’s left hand, then looked up and grinned: “hey, mom?”

“Yes, sweetie?” Regina said. 

“It suits you,” Henry smiled. “The ring. It looks nice on you.” 

“Thank you, honey,” Regina beamed and released Emma’s hand to adjust Neal on her hip. 

“Here, let me take him,” Emma said softly.

“Why?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Because...” Emma quickly snatched their son out of Regina’s arms and adjusted him on her own hip. “I can see Zelena hastily approaching, and I can imagine she’ll shower you in both questions and hugs when she sees that rock on your finger.”

“Oh,” Regina followed Emma’s gaze. Zelena was indeed coming towards them, carrying a “pink bundle” in her arms and with Chad in tow. 

“Hello there,” she said as she reached them, and she sounded a little stressed. “God, what a circus! Steveston is completely overrun by people tonight! We could barely find a parking spot, that’s why we’re running so late and-“ 

“May I say hello to my niece now?” Regina interrupted and chuckled. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Zelena said as she quickly placed the one month old baby in Regina’s arms. “Please do take her. My arms are getting tired!”

Regina chuckled again as she gently rocked the little baby in her arms. “Hello there, Robyn. I think you’ve grown since the....last time I saw you. Yes, I do, yes I do!”

While she was engaged with “babying” the baby, Emma and Henry were given hugs and hello’s by Zelena and Chad. It didn’t take long before Zelena stated that she was freezing. 

“Yes, we’ve talked about maybe it would be better to head back to ours,” Regina chirped in. “We’ve already been here for a while, and the temperature is dropping.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Chad said and glanced at baby Robyn. “I don’t want little Rob-Rob to get cold.”

Zelena scowled. “What did I tell you about calling her that?!”

“Not to,” Chad said nonchalantly while Emma and Henry laughed. “But Robyn was your idea. I think it’s more than fair that I get to chose her nicknames. Isn’t that right, Robbie?”

The baby cooed sleepily in Regina’s arms, and Regina brought her left hand up so she could tickle Robyn’s cheek. “There’s a good girl, Robbie.”

“Not you too! I’m serious, Regina, do not call her-“ Zelena trailed off as her gaze landed on the ring on Regina’s left ring finger. 

“Five, four...” Henry chuckled. “Three, two, o-“

“What. Is. That?” Zelena said slowly.

“That would be Mother’s old ring,” Regina said cheekily. 

“I can see that it’s Mother’s ring,” Zelena scowled. “I’m asking what it’s doing on your finger?” 

Emma laughed as she wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist again. “I might have taken Regina on a ride in the Ferris wheel. And then I might have asked Billy to stop the Ferris wheel when we reached the top. I also might have delivered a long speech and by the end of it asked Regina a very important question...”

“A question I said yes to,” Regina added with a smile. 

There was a moment of silence, and then Zelena almost screeched: “oh my god! You’re getting married!” she immediately proceeded to hug Emma tightly. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Emma grinned as she hugged Zelena back.

After having hugged Emma sufficiently (and squeezing her a little too hard), Zelena turned her attention to Regina and commanded: “give Chad the baby, little sister.”

Regina didn’t have much of a choice. She handed baby Robyn over to Chad and had to live through Zelena hugging her thoroughly. 

“I’m so happy for you!” Zelena exclaimed as she squeezed Regina. 

“Yes, I can sense that,” Regina joked as she patted her sister’s back. “Are you done now?”

“Nope,” Zelena said plainly and kept hugging Regina. 

“Okay then.” 

Chad chuckled as he patted Emma’s shoulder. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Emma grinned. Regina appeared to be drowning in Zelena’s affection. 

Finally, Zelena released her grip on Regina. “So, when’s it gonna be? How did she propose? I want to know everything.” 

Emma laughed again. “I proposed the old fashioned way, Zee.”

“You went down on one knee?” Zelena asked and looked like she was going to fawn. 

“Of course I did,” Emma said lightly and modestly. 

“It was perfect!” Regina added and flashed Emma a beaming smile. 

“You said something about a Ferris wheel?” Zelena asked. 

“Mmm,” Regina answered while her hand sought Emma’s and found it. “Emma proposed on the Ferris wheel.” 

Zelena ooh’ed and ahh’ed and then turned to Chad. “Take notes, my dear.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to get married?” Chad half-laughed. 

“Perhaps I changed my mind,” Zelena shot back. She turned her attention back to Emma and Regina. “So, when’s the big day gonna be?” 

“We have no idea,” Emma laughed and squeezed Regina’s hand. 

“We haven’t exactly...planned anything yet,” Regina added. She seemed more interested in looking at Emma than looking at her sister. 

“You know what could be awfully romantic?” Zelena said excitedly. 

“What?” Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“If you got married at Christmas,” the redhead said dreamily. 

Emma guffawed while Regina scoffed unimpressed. “Zelena, Christmas is two months away.” 

“You want a long engagement then?” Zelena asked, completely unphased. 

“I don’t know. We haven’t discussed anything,” Regina said, mildly irritated now. “We’ve been engaged for five minutes.”

“Tell you what, why don’t I stop by tomorrow with some wedding magazines?” Zelena continued. Clearly nothing could quell her excitement. “It’s never too early to be on the look out for dresses. You’re going to wear white, aren’t you?” 

“I’m not exactly a blushing virgin.”

“Moo-ooom!” Henry protested and covered his ears. “I don’t wanna hear that kind of stuff.” 

Emma grinned and gave Regina a little nudge. She was so cute when she got all irritated with Zelena. 

“I’m sorry, honey,” Regina amended and continued: “since I haven’t been married before, I do believe I’m going to...wear white.” 

“Perfect,” Zelena said and turned to Emma. “Are you planning on wearing white?” 

“Yeah,” Emma said and dis-entangled her fingers from Regina’s so she could slip an arm around her fiancés shoulder. “I’m definitely counting on that.” 

“Wonderful!” Zelena said with a wide smile. “I cannot to help you with planning everything.” 

“I don’t mind going through wedding magazines with you,” Regina said softly. “Or hearing your opinions. But I’d like if we can keep things...grounded. Slow, if you will. I’ve never had the chance to plan my wedding. Not really. And I’ve certainly never had the pleasure of doing it with my fiancé. I would like to enjoy that.”

Now Zelena’s smile was gentler, and her voice much somber as she said: “of course. I understand that. Feel free to tell me off if I’m going overboard. I’m just... so happy for you. For both of you.”

“Thank you,” Regina said softly and smiled at her sister. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“Me neither,” Emma said and squeezed Regina’s waist slightly. “And I cannot wait to go through every last wedding magazine with you.”

Regina chuckled lightly, then asked: “do you want a long engagement or a shorter one, my love?”

“I want whatever makes you happy, babe.” Emma said truthfully. “That’s the main thing. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy too. Long engagement, short engagement, it doesn’t matter. I can wait for a year. Or two years or three. Or five or ten. Or I could marry you tomorrow if that’s what you want.” 

Regina looked a bit misty eyed as she chuckled, but before she could get emotional, Henry interrupted: “can I be the ringbearer?” 

Regina flashed him a warm smile, and Emma grinned as she said: “yeah, sure thing, Frodo.” 

“We have to tell David tomorrow,” Regina said softly. 

“Mmm,” Emma nodded. “I’ll invite him and Kathryn to the wedding, but I don’t want anybody to walk me down the aisle. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Regina said. “I don’t want anyone to walk me down the aisle either. No one is giving me away to anybody. I’m choosing this on my own.” 

“That’s my girl,” Emma half-chuckled as she leaned in and gave Regina a quick kiss. 

Henry wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. “Aunt Z, they won’t stop kissing!”

“I don’t think they’ll stop tonight, nephew of mine,” Zelena chuckled. “Cut them some slack. They’ve just gotten engaged.”

“Aaaalriiight,” he groaned. “I’ll pretend I can’t see it. But only for tonight.”

“Thanks kid,” Emma chuckled and gave Regina another kiss as all five of them, and Neal, headed back towards their house to have coffee and warm up. Zelena chitchatted, but Emma paid more attention to Regina and the way she was smiling.

Emma had actually had a plan about seducing her beautiful fiancé that night, but the plan was busted. Zelena and Chad stayed for quite a while. Or, Zelena did. At some point, Chad wished them a good night and drove home with baby Robyn so she could get some proper rest. Zelena kept hanging around, and it was well past eleven before she finally called a taxi, hugged them and then said her goodbye, “warning” them that she would be back tomorrow. 

Both Emma and Regina were utterly exhausted when they finally could retire to the bedroom. It felt like every joint and muscle in Emma’s body had gone liquid, and she moaned a bit as she finally, finally settled down with her head against the pillow. A moment later, Regina came into the bedroom wearing her grey silk pajamas. Her face had been scrubbed free of makeup and she still managed to look completely radiant. 

“Come here,” Emma sleepily rumbled and outstretched a hand towards her. 

Regina snickered as she took the hand being offered to her, and soon she was laying in Emma’s arms. Being the little spoon as she always was. 

“Happy?” Emma asked. Just to check. 

“More than I ever could have imagined,” Regina replied and twisted the ring on her finger. 

“It suits you,” Emma murmured against her fiancé’s hair. 

“It does,” Regina agreed with a soft chuckle. She turned so they were looking at each other. “We’re getting married,” she breathed. 

“We sure are, beautiful,” Emma smiled. “And if Zelena gets too much, we’ll elope to Vegas and do it without her.”

“She would never forget us,” Regina laughed. 

But Emma didn’t. Instead she groaned. “Damn.”

“What?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow at once. 

“I had these wicked plans about seducing you tonight,” Emma confessed. “But then Zelena happened, and now we’re both...”

“Too tired,” Regina finished the sentence with another chuckle. “Yes. It’s been quite the day.”

“I’ll seduce you tomorrow!” Emma said almost darkly. 

“Or perhaps I’ll seduce you,” Regina smirked. “How about that?”

“Mmm,” Emma hummed. “That sounds good, lovely.” 

Regina smirked again as she gently traced her fingers along Emma’s cheekbone. “Do you really have a list....over honeymoon destinations?”

“Mmm,” Emma admitted. “But only a small one.” 

“I want to read it tomorrow,” Regina said plainly.”

“Of course. Where do YOU wanna go?” Emma asked curiously. “The sky’s the limit.”

Regina chuckled and then went quiet for a moment. She was clearly thinking about it, so Emma gave her time to do that and busied herself with playing with the brunette’s hair. 

“I’ve always wanted to see Paris,” Regina said after a moment. 

“Paris, mon chérie?” Emma quipped. “Oh la la.” 

“You’re silly.”

Emma ignored that. “That’s actually on my list too.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmm. You have good taste, Mills. And I’d say that Paris is a pretty good suggestion for a honeymoon.” 

“We’ll have to talk more about that tomorrow,” Regina hummed as she curled up in Emma’s arms. 

“Agreed.” Emma dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, my darling.”

*******

When Emma woke up the following morning, it was to an empty bed. Regina “had gone missing”. 

Emma sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes and then called: “Regina?” because this wasn’t exactly how she had hoped to start the morning. She had hoped to kiss Regina awake. 

There was no answer, but Emma found something on the bedside table. A yellow post-it note. Oh. Interesting. She fumbled and grabbed her glasses. Then grabbed the note and blinked so she could read it: 

‘Dear fiancé of mine, 

Please come downstairs when you wake up.

Love, 

Regina.’

“Interesting,” Emma grinned to herself as she studied the note one more time. Regina had even made a little heart at the bottom of the note. The blonde aww’ed out lout as she hopped out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe on her way out of the bedroom. She shrugged it on, belted it and then rushed downstairs. 

Regina was waiting for her. She was sitting by the kitchen table. Emma stopped in the doorway and stared. The table was set with a beautiful table cloth, the fancy china and an enormous bouquet of red roses in a vase. And a plate with an enormous stack of golden, crispy, chocolate chip pancakes. Regina’s specialty, and Emma’s favorite. But usually saved for special occasions. Not Saturdays. But then again, today WAS a special occasion. The most special occasion ever! Emma inhaled through her nose. Mmm! The kitchen smelled absolutely fantastic. Of freshly brewed coffee and homemade pancakes. It smelled of home.

“Good morning,” Regina said with a smile. 

“Good morning. You...you made breakfast,” Emma said lamely. “And bought me roses.”

“I did,” Regina confirmed with a grin. “I also cancelled Zelena. I explained that I wanted to spend the day with my fiancé. She understood that.”

“Where’s...Where’s the boys?” Emma asked completely dumbfounded. 

“Henry is at Nick’s, and Neal is with Eugenia,” Regina told her. “I love them dearly, but I wanted to be alone with you today. Is that okay?”

“Uhm, yeah!” Emma laughed. “It’s fucking more than okay!”

“Good. Are you hungry?” 

“Always.” 

Regina tutted adorably and smoothened a hand over her bathrobe. “Of course you are.”

Emma grinned. “You wrote me a post-it note.”

“I did,” Regina confirmed and her dark eyes gleamed. “You like my post-its notes, don’t you?”

“You know it,” Emma laughed. “And you drew me a little heart too!”

“Did I?” Regina asked with a mighty poor imitation of surprise.

“You totally did.” 

“Interesting,” the brunette said with false wonder in her eyes. “Why did I ever do that?” 

Emma chuckled.

“Let’s have breakfast,” Regina said briskly. “Sit down, my love.” she rose from her chair and went over to the kitchen counter to fetch the coffee.   
Instead of sitting down, Emma followed her. Caught up with her and gently wrapped her arms around her fiancé’s waist. “You didn’t have to do all this,” she murmured as she buried her nose in Regina’s soft tresses and breathed in her scent. Regina always smelled so amazing in the morning. 

“I wanted too,” Regina said softly. “I don’t know how much it is compared to everything you did to me yesterday, but-“

“It’s everything,” Emma softly assured as she nuzzled her nose against Regina’s neck and then planted a kiss there. “You’re everything.”

Regina exhaled and leaned back against the touch. “This is the ultimate.” 

“What is?” Emma murmured with her lips still near Regina’s neck. 

“Ever since we started dating, you’ve been replacing every bad touch and experience in my life with something beautiful. Now you’ve made me look forward to planning our wedding. This ring on my finger doesn’t feel like chains. It feels like freedom.”

Emma kissed her neck once more. “I love you.”

“And I, you,” Regina said as she spun around and planted a kiss on Emma’s lips. 

“Good morning, fiancé,” Emma said a bit goofily as she lightly twisted the ring on Regina’s finger. 

“Good morning, fiancé,” Regina echoed and smiled as she turned around again, leaned back against Emma once more and then looked out of the window. “You know what I think?” 

“No. What do you think?” Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé’s waist.

“I think it’s gonna be a beautiful day,” Regina softly murmured and moved her hand, so it was resting on top of Emma’s. 

“You know what I think?” Emma said as she lowered her mouth and planted another kiss on the side of Regina’s neck. “I think you’re absolutely right.” 

With that she gently spun Regina around once more. She cupped her cheeks and looked into those deep dark eyes. And she saw everything she could ever hope for. Happiness. Hope. Excitement. And love. Regina’s eyes were overflowing with love as she stood there and smiled at Emma. 

Emma smiled too as she bowed her head and kissed her fiancé’s lips once more. Not just a peck this time. A new day had begun. Another day with Regina. And maybe... Just maybe she would start it with seducing Regina right here, in this kitchen. 

Regina's sweet laughter filled her ears when Emma revealed her wicked plans. There were talk about the pancakes. How they would get cold. How the coffee would get cold. But in the end, they ended up in the bedroom once more. Clothes were discarded, and soon enough Emma found herself on top of Regina. Kissing her. Loving her. And there nimble fingers on her back. Fingers writing 'I love you' on her naked back, because Regina's lips were otherwise engaged and she couldn't speak because of it, and Emma smiled down at her fiancé, because of all the different ways they communicated, this was one of her favorite ways. One of her favorite ways to hear Regina's voice in the silence.

The End


End file.
